Wolny człowiek nie zazna spokoju
by Gociak
Summary: AU Czary Ognia, Ślizgoński!Harry. Harry trenuje swojego brata, prowadzi negocjacje z byłymi śmierciożercami, żongluje obowiązkami i zadaniami... życie biegnie tak szybko, że powoli zaczyna wymykać się Harry'emu z rąk. [TŁUMACZENIE][ZAKOŃCZONE]
1. Lux Aeterna

**Tytuł** : Wolny człowiek nie zazna spokoju

 **Streszczenie** : AU "Czary Ognia", sequel "Oswobodzonego z mroku". Życie Harry'ego Pottera zostanie podzielone pomiędzy obowiązkiem i rolą przyjętą z własnej woli i kiedy jego mroczne sny o Voldemorcie zaczynają przybierać na sile, zbalansowanie wszystkiego zaczyna się robić niewykonalne.

 **Notki** : Czwarta instalacja tego AU, Sagi Poświęcenia.

Naprawdę nie wydawało mi się, że tak daleko to pociągnę.

Podsumowanie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło do tej pory zajęłoby mi przynajmniej dwie strony. Musi wam wystarczyć informacja, że jeśli nie przeczytaliście trzech poprzedzających ten tom historii, to ta nie będzie miała dla Was większego sensu. Jeśli przeczytaliście, to wiecie co mam na myśli, jeśli powiem teraz, że Harry będzie musiał się uporać ze swoim bratem, pogodzić z rodzicami, pokłócić z goblinami, zrobić co w jego mocy, żeby zbalansować swoją rodzoną rodzinę z adoptowaną i spróbuje negocjacji wśród byłych śmierciożerców i nie sprzymierzonych z nikim mrocznych czarodziejów w celu uzyskania pozytywnego rezultatu sprzyjającego Światłu. A to dopiero początek.

 **Zrzeczenie się praw** : Wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie, wydarzenia, koncepty i miejsca w tej historii należą do J. K. Rowling, nie do mnie. W żaden sposób nie zarabiam na pisaniu tej historii.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : Wugaryzmy, przemoc, absolutnie obrzydliwe zagrywki psychologiczne, ciężki angst, **śmierć bohaterów** zarówno w tej, jak i w późniejszych tomach, w pewnej chwili pojawi się **bardzo obrazowe gore**.

W dodatku to będzie pierwsza część tej sagi, kiedy romans między Harrym i Draconem zacznie się w jakikolwiek sposób rozwijać. Nie będzie żadnego obrazowego seksu, a sama historia nie będzie w żaden sposób romansem, ani się wokół niego kręciła, bo, cóż, po prostu za wiele dzieje się na raz, ale jeśli nie znosicie historii zawierających slash, to lepiej, żebyście sobie odpuścili tę. Ponieważ mamy tutaj _naprawdę_ wiele postaci, to pojawią się też inne paringi, zarówno hetero jak i slashe, przynajmniej jeden z nich będzie saffic (femmeslash). Nie będę spoilerować, podpowiadając, kogo skończy z kim. Sama w sumie jeszcze do końca nie postanowiłam i mam zamiar sobie pozostawić trochę wolności pod tym względem.

Przepraszam za ten przydługi wstęp, ale pomyślałam, że najlepiej będzie najpierw wszystkich ostrzec.

Gotowi? No to chodźmy.

 **Wolny człowiek nie zazna spokoju**

 **Rozdział pierwszy: Lux Aeterna**

– To jest święty czas – szepnął James. – To jest czas najdłuższego Światła.

Ręce Harry'ego zadrżały, kiedy zacisnął je na małej, papierowej łódce. Zmusił je do uspokojenia się. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież sam chciał tutaj przyjechać i że ta ceremonia w żaden sposób nie różniła się od tych wszystkich rytuałów czystokrwistych, których nauczył się jak był dzieckiem.

Ale to było kłamstwo, a Harry coraz lepiej orientował się, kiedy sam siebie okłamywał. Ona _różniła_ się od innych. Rytuały czystokrwistych nigdy nie były czymś, co stosowałby w codziennym życiu, dzielonym z rodziną. To były ćwiczenia, które opanował z nadzieją, że kiedyś pozwolą mu zdobyć sojuszników dla jego brata. To był rytuał Światła, jeden z tych, które świętowali jego dziadkowie i jego ojciec, kiedy jeszcze był dzieckiem.

James teraz właściwie nawet wyglądał jak dziecko, ze spodniami podwiniętymi ponad kostki, robiąc pierwsze kroki w stronę szarej wody morza północnego i drżąc, kiedy zimne fale obmyły mu stopy. Harry pomyślał, że woda lśni jak kamień. Nawet piana, okrawająca fale, które rytmicznie pokrywały bursztynowy piach northumberlandzkiej plaży, wyglądała ostro, jakby została zrobiona z kruszonego szkła.

– To jest poranek przesilenia letniego – ciągnął dalej James, głosem cichym i poważnym – czas, kiedy słońce świeci najmocniej, pokrywając świat magią w miarę wschodzenia. – Położył własną łódkę delikatnie na wodzie.

Łódka wyglądała tak krucho, że Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zostanie zgnieciona pierwszą lepszą falą. Jej podstawa została zrobiona z papieru, jej maszt z gałązki, którą James złamał z jednego z otaczających Lux Aeternę cisów, a jej żagiel był kawałkiem jaskrawo zabarwionego materiału, który James wyciął z jednego ze swoich dziecięcych śpioszków. Teraz nie machnął nawet różdżką, ani nie zaintonował żadnego zaklęcia, żeby ją ochronić.

W niewyjaśniony sposób jednak fala _ominęła_ łódkę, opływając ją po bokach, zamiast nad nią. Następna fala przepłynęła już pod nią i poniosła ją ze sobą. Harry'emu dech zaparło. Nie poczuł żadnego przypływu magii, której się spodziewał, nawet tej dziwnej, nieokreślonej siły, która zawsze kojarzyła mu się z bezróżdżkową magią, ale mimo wszystko coś tam było, delikatna, złota poświata otaczała łódkę. W miarę jak Harry się jej przyglądał, robiła się coraz wyraźniejsza, aż w końcu łódka zaczęła świecić niczym słońce. James odetchnął z trudem. Harry zerknął z ukosa na swojego ojca. Uśmiechał się.

– Nasze łódki wypływają – szepnął – by powitać słońce, by oddać mu cześć, tak jak kiedyś my sami wypłynęliśmy ze słońca podczas poranka letniego przesilenia.

Harry zerknął na Connora i zobaczył, że jego bliźniak patrzy się na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ewidentnie Connor też nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Harry posłał mu niewielki uśmiech, po czym wszedł do wody i położył swoją łódkę.

Światło słońca owinęło się wokół niej i posłało ją wgłąb morza, w ślad za łódką Jamesa. Harry patrzył, jak jego łódka podskakuje na falach. Tym razem czuł, jak magia sięga w jego kierunku, wlewając ciepło w jego kości, jakby od zawsze tam mieszkało, jakby jego żołądek zamienił się w gorącego kota.

Łódka Connora pomknęła za jego, kiwając masztem, jakby starała się dogonić poprzedników. Harry odprowadzał je wzrokiem, aż szare fale nie przesłoniły wszystkich trzech łódek. Niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że James złapał go za rękę, zorientował się o tym dopiero, kiedy ten pociągnął go lekko, chcąc go wyprowadzić z wody.

Harry wyszedł, wciąż lekko oszołomiony. Czuł, jak światło słońca idzie razem z nim, zostawiając wszędzie po sobie ślad, nieśpiesznie głaszcząc jego kości. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak strasznie _jasny_ jest ten świat. Kiedy obrócił głowę, pojedyncze ziarna piasku błysnęły, jakby wypolerowane. Przelatujące nad nimi ptaki były tak jaskrawe, że nie dało się na nie patrzeć. Harry odetchnął lekko i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

Mógłby przysiąc, że wielki, ciepły język przejechał po jego dłoni, po czym zniknął.

Kiedy dotarli na brzeg, James wyglądał, jakby coś go uwierało, ale uśmiechnął się dzielnie, kiedy Harry zerknął na niego.

– Słońce was wita, to wszystko – powiedział. – Potterowie przeprowadzali ten rytuał od setek lat. Tak to po prostu wygląda, kiedy lato, słońce i światło przyglądają się wam uważnie.

– To łaskocze! – kwiknął nagle Connor z protestem i Harry zobaczył, że jego oczy chociaż raz nie były przytłumione koszmarami o śmierci Syriusza, porwaniu przez Voldemorta i torturach. Łapał za swoją bluzę, śmiejąc się i bijąc po bokach, jakby pod koszulką łaził mu jakiś robak. – Jeszcze nigdy mnie słońce nie łaskotało!

– Bo jeszcze nigdy cię tu nie było – powiedział James, którego poważna mina powoli się rozpogadzała – tego dnia, o tej porze. – Złapał Connora i potarmosił mu włosy. – Świt w czasie przesilenia letniego jest specjalne, zupełnie jak zachód słońca. Nie cieszycie się, że was wyciągnąłem z łóżek?

– Nie, skoro ma mnie łaskotać! – Connor wywinął się z uchwytu swojego ojca i roześmiał. – Nie wiedziałem, że wszystko nagle zrobi się takie jasne, że nie da się na nie patrzeć, i do tego będzie mnie _łaskotać_!

Harry odetchnął lekko z ulgą. Robił co było w jego mocy, żeby wyleczyć swojego brata, ukoić jego traumę, sprawić, żeby zobaczył, że jego życie nie musi być dalej kształtowane wyłącznie przez pryzmat tego, co wtedy przeżył, ale nie udało mu się osiągnąć tak dramatycznego efektu. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że wiatr i światło miały w tym taki sam udział jak to, co zrobił jego ojciec.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz dokoła. Ziemia wokół nich była gęsta od ptaków, pozostałości po nich i rzucającego się w oczy wiatru i światła, ale nie było tam żadnych ludzi. Plaża zakrzywiała się, wybiegając wodzie na spotkanie niczym wyciągnięta ręka. Morze wychodziło mu z rykiem naprzeciw, wzbijając fale na długo przed tym jak te uderzyły o brzeg, przeczesując piasek. Dźwięk był nieustanny, płynny, uspokajający, rytmiczny niczym uderzenia serca. Harry'emu ulżyło lekko na myśl, że mógłby umrzeć, a morze dalej będzie spowijało falami tę plażę.

– Harry?

Harry spojrzał w górę, mrugając. Connor pobiegł przodem do świstokliku, który miał ich zabrać z powrotem do Lux Aeterny, Ale James szedł obok niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Nie spodobał ci się rytuał?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście, że spodobał. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji spotkać w ten sposób magii Światła. Nie wiedziałem, że tego rodzaju tańce przetrwały pośród świetlistych czarodziejów. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak tak.

– Wyglądałeś tak strasznie… – James zawahał się, szukając słowa. Harry czekał cierpliwie. To wszystko było dla nich nowe. W żaden sposób nie pomoże teraz swojemu ojcu, jeśli go pośpieszy, a sama przerwa może oznaczać też, że James uczy się zaufania do Harry'ego. – Intensywnie – powiedział wreszcie jego ojciec.

– Myślałem o Connorze – powiedział Harry. – Jest znacznie weselszy niż wtedy, kiedy opuszczaliśmy szkołę.

James zatrzymał się, po czym przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Harry również się zatrzymał i spojrzał na jego twarz. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że już nie musi tak wyginać karku jak kiedyś. Jasne, po części to musiało mieć związek z tym, że nie widział Jamesa od wielu miesięcy, ale sam James upierał się, że to musi mieć związek z tym, że wreszcie zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć, jak większość nastolatków w jego wieku.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz – powiedział wreszcie James, wymawiając ostrożnie każde słowo, jakby stąpał nimi po skorupkach jajek – że możesz też czasem pomyśleć o sobie, prawda? Że jeśli coś cię martwi, to zawsze możesz przyjść z tym do mnie? Pomogę ci zająć się Connorem, Harry. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś w stanie kompletnie przekazać mi tego obowiązku. Ale ktoś też czasem powinien się zająć tobą. – Spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń. Harry miał nadzieję, że ma Connora na oku. Śmierciożercy raczej by ich tam nie zaatakowali, ale ostatecznie wszystko może się zdarzyć. – Zwłaszcza teraz, jak Snape nie może cię odwiedzić.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy.

– Wiedziałem, że może do tego dojść.

Osłony Lux Aeterny były w stanie zaakceptować Dracona, który nie praktykował jeszcze dość mrocznej magii, żeby zrobić dla nich jakąś różnicę, ale połączenie Mrocznego Znaku Snape'a, jego magii i niechęci Jamesa do niego sprawiły, że rudyment dość stanowczo odrzucił mistrza eliksirów. Harry obiecał mu, że spotkają się jeszcze w pewnej chwili w czasie wakacji, ale w tej chwili wciąż się starał naprawić więzy we własnej rodzinie i uczył się, jak się czuć przy nich swobodnie. W dodatku Connor wciąż każdej nocy miał przynajmniej jeden koszmar. Harry naprawdę uważał, że nie powinien się stąd ruszać.

– Nie brzmisz na jakoś szczególnie zasmuconego tym faktem – zauważył James, znowu patrząc mu w oczy. Harry'emu ulżyło lekko. Łatwiej było przekonywać ludzi, że nic mu nie jest, kiedy ci patrzyli mu w oczy.

– Bo nie jestem – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Powiedziałem przecież, wiedziałem, że może do tego dojść.

James przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Patrzył tylko na Harry'ego i Harry mu na to pozwolił. Jego ojciec zdawał się go lepiej rozumieć po tych długich, pełnych ciszy spojrzeniach.

– Wyślesz stąd Hedwigę? – zaproponował James, najwyraźniej kończąc tę porcję oględzin.

Harry drgnął, zaskoczony, po czym zarumienił się. Prawdę mówiąc, przy tym całym rytuale i potem zmartwieniu o Connora, niemal zapomniał o tym, że przyniósł tu ze sobą swoją sowę i po co.

– Już – wymamrotał, po czym podszedł pośpiesznie do swojej śnieżnej sowy, która czekała na niego na jednym z głazów, poprawiając swoje pióra i przyglądając się nadmorskim ptakom z wyższością, jakby chciała dać im do zrozumienia, że potrafi latać lepiej niż one wszystkie razem wzięte.

Podskoczyła lekko, kiedy Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin i przywiązał go ostrożnie do jej nóżki. Spędził chwilę, po prostu głaszcząc ją po grzbiecie i patrząc w jej złote oczy. Przynajmniej ta wymiana spojrzeń nie była w żaden sposób skomplikowana, nie to, co przechodził ze swoim ojcem, bratem i wydawać by się mogło, ze wszystkimi otaczającymi go ludźmi.

– Hedwigo – szepnął. – Rezydencja Malfoyów, maleńka, do Lucjusza Malfoya. To jego dar na przesilenie letnie.

Hedwiga zahuczała ze zrozumieniem i wskoczyła na jego wyciągnięte ramię. Harry skrzywił się lekko, kiedy jej pazury zacisnęły się na jego skórze, ale obrócił się i wyrzucił ją w powietrze w sposób, w jaki powinno się wyrzucać sowę w tym momencie tańca sojuszu.

Oszałamiające światło otoczyło Hedwigę, kiedy jej skrzydła uderzyły o powietrze, a jej pióra lśniły niczym piana. Harry patrzył, jak statecznie i z gracją skręca na południe, w kierunku Wiltshire. Chwilę potem zniknęła im z oczu.

Harry westchnął, mając nadzieję, że krąg światła był dobrym omenem. Bardzo ostrożnie wybrał swój dar sojuszu. W całym tańcu tylko ten mógł zainicjować, ponieważ to Lucjusz wszystko zaczął. Postanowił wysłać listę swoich najdroższych ambicji i nadziei, oraz tego, co postrzegał jako swoje obowiązki.

Chciał, żeby Lucjusz w pełni zrozumiał, co jest gotów zrobić, a czego się nigdy nie podejmie.

Draco niewątpliwie się zaleje rumieńcem, jeśli to przeczyta. Snape z całą pewnością zacząłby go pouczać, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie. Nawet Narcyza Malfoy podniosłaby brew na widok tej listy. Harry dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona kocha swojego męża, ale nie do końca mu ufa.

Harry miał nadzieję, że Lucjusz odpowie podobną listą.

 _Nikomu się na nic nie przyda nienawidzenie i nie ufanie ludziom, przynajmniej póki ci nie udowodnią ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że na nic innego nie zasługują,_ pomyślał, idąc w stronę swojego ojca, żeby dołączyć do nich przy świstokliku. _Gdybym tak robił w przeszłości, to odrzuciłbym od siebie Draco tylko dlatego, że ten jest Malfoyem, albo Hawthorn i Adalrico dlatego, że kiedyś byli śmierciożercami. Do tego zaprzepaściłbym wszelkie szanse na pogodzenie się z moim ojcem czy bratem. Lepiej, w miarę możliwości, pytać i zobaczyć, jaką się uzyska odpowiedź._

* * *

Harry zawahał się, trzymając rękę na klamce. Ostatecznie, James nie _zakazał_ wprost wchodzenia do tego pokoju. Powiedział po prostu, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł.

A Connor spał teraz spokojnie, jego koszmary ukojone eliksirem słodkiego snu, Jamesowi się przysnęło, a Remus wciąż wracał do siebie po ostatniej pełni. Do tego Harry miał już serdecznie dość koszmarów o ciemnych lasach i zimnym, wysokim głosie mamroczącym bez przerwy o słońcu. Przynajmniej jego blizna nie będzie krwawiła, póki nie zaśnie.

Poza tym, zwiedził już resztę Lux Aeterny i znalazł mnóstwo fascynujących rzeczy – luster, które odbijały tylko czarodziejów czystej krwi, okien, które wyglądały na inne światy, pokoi, które miały tak idealne proporcje, że wpadające do nich światło tworzyło zarysy katedr, stworzonych wyłącznie z powietrza i światła. Nic nie zrobiło mu krzywdy. Harry nie rozumiał, czemu miałoby to się zmienić.

Zamrugał, kiedy uderzył go puls ciepła, ale drzwi otworzyły się, kiedy je popchnął i nic na niego nie wyskoczyło, gdy przekraczał próg.

Zaraz za nim zatrzymała go w miejscu fala magii. Harry jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie poczuł. Patrzył się na konstrukcję przed sobą i zrozumiał, dlaczego. Żaden czarodziej, Światła czy Mroku, nie byłby _w stanie_ tego stworzyć. To pochodziło… skądś indziej.

Labirynt był lśniącą, nachodzącą na siebie plątaniną tuneli. Harry miał problemy z ustaleniem, gdzie jakiś tunel mógłby się zaczynać, a gdzie się kończył, przechodząc w inny, w ten sam sposób, w jaki ciężko było ustalić jak długie właściwie są rękawy rzuconej niedbale na podłogę bluzy. Światło sprawiało, że ciężko w ogóle było im się przyjrzeć, unosząc się ponad ich krańcami i wykrzywiając je jak upalne powietrze. Harry nie był w stanie określić jego koloru. Równie dobrze mógł być biały, jak i srebrny albo złoty. A może był jeszcze jakiegoś innego koloru? Może tego złoto–białego odcienia, które można zobaczyć w sercu diamentów. Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć końca Labiryntu, ale wiedział, że ten musi wypełniać ten ogromny pokój niemal w całości.

To właśnie była konstrukcja, do której jego ojciec wszedł, by się zmierzyć z własnymi błędami, by się nauczyć, co powinien zrobić dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół.

Harry poczuł ciepło na twarzy i zrozumiał, czemu to zrobił. To Światło było szczere niczym ostrze. Dotknij go, to cię potnie, ale był w stanie też wyciąć z ciebie wszystkie nieczystości, odseparować od zdrowych kości posiniaczone i gnijące mięso. Co pozostanie, zostanie wypalone, by zapobiec kolejnym zakażeniom.

Harry nie wszedł do niego. Nie był aż tak głupi. Ale obszedł ostrożnie osłony, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Kilka chwil później, kiedy ciepło i światło skupiło się na nim i wyostrzyło, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że on też jest obserwowany.

Zamrugał i podniósł podbródek. Jak do tej pory, nic co spotkał w Lux Aeternie go nie zaatakowało za to, że miał w sobie mroczną magię, albo za to, że używał jej w przeszłości; jego krew Potterów go przed tym chroniła. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że w tym przypadku może dojść do wyjątku. Wyobrażał sobie Labirynt, ale to przekraczało wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Od samego przebywania z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zajmie się oczyszczającym ogniem feniksów.

Ponad jego głową rozległ się trel i Harry poczuł, jak Labirynt ogląda się i rozluźnia. Ostatecznie ptak, który pojawił się w pokoju, był stworzeniem światła. Fawkes, feniks Dumbledore'a, który z jakiegoś powodu opuścił dyrektora i zamieszkał z Harrym, przysiadł na niego ramieniu i zaczął pocierać łebkiem o jego policzek.

Harry ziewnął. Sen, który jeszcze chwilę temu wcale nie wydawał się mu taki kuszący, teraz nagle był. Zerknął podejrzliwie na Fawkesa. Ten mrugnął paciorkowatym okiem i zaśpiewał pieśń o cieple, które mieszało się z cichym szelestem pościeli i przyjemnym oszołomieniem rano, kiedy się nie można dobudzić.

Harry znowu ziewnął.

– Ale ja jeszcze nie chcę iść do łóżka – wymamrotał, dobrze sobie zdając sprawę z tego, że jest dziecinny.

Fawkes zanucił i Harry poczuł, jak oczy mu się niemal zamykają. Pokręcił powoli głową.

– Jeśli teraz wrócę, to pewnie obudzę Connora…

Nagle Labirynt sięgnął w jego kierunku.

Harry zamarł, serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe, kompletnie rozwiewając zaklęcie snu, które Fawkes starał się zapleść. Harry poczuł, jak światło staje nad nim, przeszywające, błyszczące, jakby stał tylko o kilka kroków od płomieni. Fawkes ucichł przed nim z szacunkiem. Harry odkrył, że przypomina sobie każdy jeden raz, kiedy używał mrocznej magii, każdy raz, kiedy kogoś przypadkiem skrzywdził, a już najwyraźniej przypomniała mu się noc Walpurgii, kiedy tańczył dziko wśród mrocznych czarodziejów i przeszedł przez drzwi ciemności, które miały co całkowicie wyzwolić.

Światło go puściło. Harry zamrugał i poprawił okulary na nosie. Labirynt wciąż go obserwował, ale teraz to było spojrzenie pełne podziwu, takie, jakim matka mogłaby obrzucić swoje ulubione dziecko.

Harry skrzywił się, żałując, że to porównanie w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy.

Za nim otworzyły się drzwi. Płonące wokół Labiryntu osłony zaczęły się nadymać, powoli zaganiając go do wyjścia. Harry westchnął i poszedł.

– Jeszcze tu wrócę, wiesz? – powiedział Labiryntowi.

Ledwie słyszalne buczenie, które brzęczało w jego głowie od chwili, w której znalazł się w pokoju, nagle nabrało rozbawionego brzmienia.

Harry prychnął i poszedł spać. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie – no dobra, magiczne przedmioty też – traktowali go jak dziecko. Podejrzewał jednak, że jeśli komuś to miałoby ujść płazem, to z pewnością powinno przeraźliwie potężnemu, magicznemu artefaktowi, który nie pochodził z Ziemi.

Tym razem nie poszedł do łóżka sam. Fawkes się z nim zabrał, przytłumiając nieco blask swoich piór, kiedy Harry syknął na niego, że to może obudzić Connora, po czym przysiadł na brzegu jego poduszki i zaczął śpiewać. Harry próbował się temu oprzeć, ale oczy mu się zamknęły i odpłynął w sen, który nie zawierał żadnych snów, jeśli nie liczyć obrazu samego siebie, kroczącego po ścieżce usłanej białymi kolcami i szklanymi różami, próbującego znaleźć to jedno wyjście, które wyzwoliłoby wszystkich.

Pieśń feniksa towarzyszyła mu po drodze.

* * *

Ręce Jamesa drżały, kiedy otwierał pergamin. Mógł sam to przed sobą przyznać. Oczywiście, pomagał mu w tym fakt, że nikogo poza nim nie było w jego gabinecie, więc nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. To była odpowiedź na list, który wysłał Peterowi na dzień po tym, jak przyprowadził chłopców do Lux Aeterny.

Peter nie odpisywał przez niemal cztery tygodnie; właśnie kończył się ostatni dzień czerwca. James musiał ze wstydem przyznać, że w sumie mu ulżyło. Gdyby zdradzony przyjaciel uznał, że chce przeciąć na dobre wszystkie łączące ich więzy, to wszystko byłoby nieco łatwiejsze.

Ale nie chciał, o czym świadczył ten list.

James nabrał tchu, opuścił wzrok na pergamin i zaczął czytać.

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

 _Nawet nie wiem, czy powinienem cię wciąż tak nazywać, skoro przez ostatnich dwanaście lat miałem dla ciebie wiele przymiotników i żaden z nich nie był przyjemny._

James zamknął na chwilę oczy. Gdyby wsłuchał się w dźwięki, jakie wydawali z siebie chłopcy, bawiąc się pod oknami jego gabinetu, z których rozciągał się szeroki widok na trawnik przed domem, to mógłby udawać, że listu Petera wcale tam nie ma, a wszystkie słowa, na które sobie zasłużył, wcale go smagają teraz po twarzy.

 _Zasłużyłeś sobie na to_ , przypomniał sobie, surowym tonem, który podejrzewał, że podłapał od Labiryntu, po czym spojrzał znowu na list.

 _To nie do końca prawda. Ostatecznie poszedłem do Azkabanu dla dobra twojego, Syriusza i Remusa. Zostałem tam dwanaście lat, bo myślałem, że robię to dla waszego dobra. Powiedziałem sobie, że mnie kochaliście, po prostu baliście się mnie odwiedzić, nie chcieliście zdradzić mojej przykrywki._

 _Ale to bolało. To bolało, James, mimo, że wiedziałem, że gdyby przyszło do wyboru między mną a twoją rodziną, to bez wahania wybrałbyś swoją rodzinę. Ale wybrałeś też ponad mną a Syriuszem i Remusem, i to właśnie bolało._

Jamesowi ciężko było oddychać. Ale to było lepsze, musiało być, niż ból, który poczuł, kiedy zorientował się, że uciekał przed prawdą przez te wszystkie lata.

 _Wreszcie uznałem, że mój dalszy pobyt w Azkabanie nie ma sensu, nie czułem potrzeby chronienia przyjaciół, którym najwyraźniej na mnie nie zależało. Rozerwałem swoją sieć feniksa, przerzucając jej uchwyt na inny cel i skupiłem się na Harrym. Obiecałem sobie, że będę go chronił i nie dopuszczę, żeby został poświęcony jak ja._

 _Dumbledore się mylił, James. Niewinność nie jest niewinnością, kiedy jest ignorancją. Chcąc ukryć przed światem czarodziejów prawdę o tym, jak tak naprawdę skończyła się wojna, Dumbledore poświęcił umysły i wykręcił je potworną wiedzą. Przynajmniej kiedy zrobił to mnie, to miał na to moje pozwolenie. Harry nigdy nie miał okazji tak naprawdę się na to zgodzić._

 _I o to właśnie chcę cię prosić, James, na dowód tego, że mówisz prawdę. Bądź dobrym ojcem dla Harry'ego. Jeśli usłyszę, że ucierpiał pod twoją opieką, że stało mu się coś, czemu mogłeś zapobiec, albo sam przyłożyłeś do tego rękę, to uznam cię za wroga i będę cię ścigał do końca życia. Przemknę się przez każdą możliwą szczelinę w twoich systemach obronnych. Szczur potrafi wyrządzić niesłychanie wiele szkód zanim się go złapie, James, a nawet czarodziej nie da mu rady, jeśli pojawi się z wystarczającą ilością przyjaciół. Wiem coś na ten temat._

 _Jeśli będziesz w stanie mnie zapewnić, że masz zamiar być dobrym ojcem dla Harry'ego, to odpisz na ten list. Jeśli nie dostanę odpowiedzi, to uznam cię za wroga._

 _Peter._

James odłożył ostrożnie pergamin na biurko i spojrzał w sufit. Czuł w środku pewnego rodzaju drętwą pustkę, ale tak na dobrą sprawę naprawdę miał wrażenie, że nie poszło aż tak źle. Był w stanie zrobić to, o co Peter go poprosił. Odpisze mu. Z pewnością miał zamiar być dobrym ojcem dla Harry'ego. No i dobrze też się złożyło, że miał nad sobą tę groźbę. To mogło pomóc mu powstrzymać się przed próbami powrotu do starego życia.

Po prostu nie spodziewał się takiego listu od Petera. Była w nim gorycz, tak, ale również agresywna siła, której James nigdy w nim nie widział, kiedy jeszcze uczyli się razem w Hogwarcie. Dwanaście lat w Azkabanie naprawdę go zmieniło.

 _A może to zawsze w nim było, tylko po prostu nigdy nie zainteresowałem się nim na tyle, żeby to zauważyć._

A teraz jego umysł był przepełniony wizją kłębiących się szczurów. Wiedział, że Peter miał ze szczurami pewną szczególną więź, potrafił je do siebie przywoływać i z nimi rozmawiać. Na pewno był w stanie przyzwać ich wystarczająco wiele, by kogoś zjadły żywcem, a z tonu jego listu, James podejrzewał, że zrobiłby to bez wahania.

James wstał i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na obszerny trawnik.

Ron Weasley i Connor latali na miotłach, ścigając kafel, który unosił się i latał przed nimi. Nawet tutaj można było słyszeć ich śmiech. James nie wyraził żadnego sprzeciwu, kiedy przyszli do niego i zapytali, czy mogą transmutować trawnik w boisko do quidditcha. To była prosta magia i ucieszyła Connora. Connor wciąż potrzebował czasu i leczenia, ale jego pragnienia, w przeciwieństwie do jego potrzeb, łatwo było zaspokoić.

Harry… to było co innego.

James musiał się dokładnie przyjrzeć trawnikowi, zanim wreszcie dojrzał swojego starszego syna. Harry siedział z Draconem Malfoyem w cieniu jednego z cisów na skraju trawnika. Rozmawiał z nim, zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, żeby można było ich stąd usłyszeć. James przymrużył oczy. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby się w coś bawili.

Przeleciał wzrokiem kilka razy między latającą parą i siedzącą parą, po czym pokręcił głową.

Podejrzewał, że mógłby zignorować różnice między obydwoma przyjaźniami, uznając je rezultat różnic między jego synami, chłopcami, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnili, albo czystokrwistymi czarodziejami Mroku i Światła, czy też Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Ale wciąż nie sądził, żeby powstała z tych powodów różnica była aż tak oszałamiająca. Connor i Ron przypominali mu bardziej jego samego z Syriuszem za młodu – głośni, silni niczym promienie słońca, pewni siebie niczym młode lwy, bardziej zainteresowani quidditchem niż wygłupami, ale pod wieloma względami bardzo podobni.

Harry i Draco byli znacznie cichsi i to go wytrącało z równowagi. Oni też latali, grali razem w quidditcha, pojedynkowali się dla zabawy i zwiedzali razem Lux Aeternę, komentując każdy napotkany artefakt. (James musiał ich ostrzec, że powinni się trzymać od kilku z dala, łącznie z portretem jego prapradziadka, który próbował przekląć Dracona jak tylko dowiedział się, że to Malfoy). Ale robili to z niesłychaną intensywnością, jakby dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z ulotności tych chwil. Draco rzucał Jamesowi jadowite spojrzenie, ilekroć ten im przeszkodził, co w ogóle nie przypominało nadąsanego spojrzenia dziecka, któremu się mówi, że powinno już iść do domu. Harry momentalnie robił się bardziej spolegliwy, jak tylko zauważał, że James ich obserwuje, ale ilekroć wydawało mu się, że nikt ich nie widzi, uśmiechał się i śmiał w sposób, którego James nigdy nie widział ani nie słyszał, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy razem mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka.

James tego nie rozumiał i strasznie go to irytowało, bo oznaczało, że wciąż nie rozumie swojego syna.

Drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły. James odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Remusa.

– Lepiej z tobą? – zapytał.

Remus kiwnął głową, po czym zakrył usta dłonią, kryjąc ziewnięcie.

– Nie wiem, co mnie naszło – powiedział. – Podejrzewam, że stres, a może połączenie go z wywarem tojadowym.

James kiwnął głową. Remus nie był w stanie pojawić się na porannym rytuale przesilenia letniego przez pełnię księżyca, ale nawet kiedy ta minęła, był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż zazwyczaj. Większość czasu spał, albo włóczył się bez celu po Lux Aeternie. James nie wiedział, co…

 _Och. Oczywiście, że wiem._

James skrzywił się.

– Remusie – powiedział cicho – wiesz chyba, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o Syriuszu?

Remus zamrugał na niego.

– Przykro mi, że cię wcześniej do tego nie zachęciłem – powiedział James.

– Nie chciałem się wtrącać – powiedział Remus, odwracając się, by przyjrzeć się portretowi na ścianie, ale jego spięte ramiona świadczyły, że w ogóle mu się nie przygląda. – Ja… byłeś zajęty swoimi chłopcami, James, a Merlin jeden wie, że oni potrzebują całej uwagi, jaką możesz im poświęcić…

– Ale i tak powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział James. – Jestem idiotą, Remusie. – Podszedł cicho i stanął obok swojego przyjaciela i wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że kobieta na portrecie, jego praciotka Mafalda, była niezwykle podobna do Syriusza. Rodziny czystej krwi często się przecinały w przeszłości, a Blackowie byli kiedyś uważani za prestiżowych sojuszników, bez śladu szaleństwa i mrocznej magii, jakie pochłonęły jej ostatnie pokolenia. Mafalda przyglądała się teraz uważnie Remusowi, jakby zastanawiała się, czy może go jakoś pocieszyć. James był z nią w tej samej łódce. – Tęsknisz za nim, co?

– Każdego, cholernego, dnia – powiedział cicho Remus. – Był… wciąż jestem na niego strasznie zły, że ten imbecyl nam nie _powiedział_ , że ma Mrocznego Pana w swojej głowie, a potem nienawidzę sam siebie, że w ogóle jestem na niego zły, a potem przypominam sobie wszystkie numery, jakie wycinał i chce mi się śmiać, a potem znowu jestem zły o to, że przez niego czuję teraz tyle sprzecznych emocji, a potem przypominam sobie jak zginął i mam ochotę wrzeszczeć. – Pochylił głowę, oddychając bardzo ostrożnie i powoli. James rozpoznał ten rytm. Remus nauczył się tego jak był mały, pomagało mu to kontrolować wilka, który uważał, że sprawianie Remusowi bólu to rewelacyjny pomysł.

– Wiem – szepnął James. Prawda była taka, że sam sobie nie radził z tym wszystkim najlepiej, ale pozwalał, żeby przytłaczający żal po stracie Syriusza napadał go późno w nocy, kiedy był sam i wiedział, że Harry i Connor śpią, więc nie będą go do niczego potrzebować. Przez dłuższą chwilę się wahał, ale potem pomyślał, _Ach, do diabła z wyglądaniem głupio_ , i przytulił mocno Remusa. – Też za nim cholernie tęsknię. A to, jak umarł, doprowadza mnie do _szału_. Jak go następnym razem zobaczę, to go skopię po dupie.

Remus zaśmiał się ciężko, łzy czaiły się na samym skraju jego głosu, ale nie pozwolił im opaść. James pociągnął go ze sobą, aż nie usiedli naprzeciw okna, przy czym on sam usytuował się między Remusem a drzwiami.

– A teraz – powiedział – mów do mnie. Po prostu do mnie mów. O wszystkim, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Remus nabrał tchu i zaczął mówić. James bez problemu był w stanie poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę. Mógł polegać na Harrym, że ten będzie pilnował Connora i na Draconie, że ten będzie pilnował Harry'ego.

* * *

– Nie. – Draco uważał, że głos Harry'ego był nieskończenie cierpliwy nawet w takich sytuacjach jak ta, kiedy obdarzona tą cierpliwością osoba wcale na nią nie zasługiwała. – Nie wykonujesz wystarczająco mocnego ruchu nadgarstkiem. O tak. _Protego!_

Zaklęcie tarczy wskoczyło przed Harry'ego. Draco odsunął się od niego o krok, chociaż wciąż pozostawał w pobliżu. Zaklęcie zareagowało momentalnie, efektywnie i było bardzo, bardzo potężne. Dziki trzask magii sprawił, że Draconowi włosy stanęły na karku, po czym zdawał się odbić echem w potężnym pokoju, nieustannie oświetlanym przecinającymi się strumieniami światła wpadającego przez ogromne okna, który James udostępnił im do ćwiczeń.

Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. Ta moc pachniała jak róże, podczas gdy kiedyś przyprawiałaby go o ból głowy. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak Harry ćwiczy swoją magię, nawet gdy, jak teraz, musiał używać swojej różdżki, tak żeby ktoś mógł imitować jego gesty.

Żałował tylko, że Harry w ogóle traci czas na uczenie swojego brata.

Connor Potter stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, przyglądając się Harry'emu ze zmarszczonymi od koncentracji brwiami. Podniósł różdżkę przed siebie.

– _Protego_ – powiedział bez przekonania.

Draco zauważył z irytacją, że jego ruch nadgarstkiem wciąż był niewłaściwy, przez co zaklęcie tarczy znowu nie wyszło. Connor się skrzywił.

– Nigdy mi się nie uda – zadeklarował.

– Oczywiście, że ci się uda. – Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego brata w sposób, od którego Draconowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Harry nie był już tym ślepym idiotą, który za wszelką cenę chciał chronić przed wszystkim Connora, jakim był jeszcze w zeszłym roku, ale Draco uważał, że w dalszym ciągu był zanadto przywiązany do tego palanta. Powinien poświęcać więcej uwagi tym, którym naprawdę na nim zależy, jak Draconowi, a już z pewnością nie powinien spokojnie nalegać na trening z bratem kiedy Draco ich odwiedzał, tłumacząc po prostu, że to część ich dziennej rutyny.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Connor spojrzał w górę, szukając otuchy w oczach Harry'ego. Draco skrzywił się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Connor po prostu zmienił cel, wcześniej chronił go Syriusz, a teraz prosił o to Harry'ego. I Harry mu ją dawał i dawał – wlewał wszystko, co miał, do tej bezdennej studni zwanej Connorem Potterem. Draco ledwo utrzymał swoją opanowaną maskę na miejscu, kiedy o tym pomyślał.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Harry, głosem niskim i kojącym. – Potężny czarodziej jest niczym bez swojej woli, Connor. Może ćwiczyć i ćwiczyć, a z jego różdżki nie padnie nawet iskra, jeśli nie będzie tego tak naprawdę _chciał._ Albo będzie w stanie rzucać niesamowite, oszałamiające zaklęcia, ale żadne z nich nie da mu tego, czego akurat będzie potrzebował, jeśli on _sam_ nie będzie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chce. Zaklęcia ci nie wychodzą, bo nie wystarczająco tego chcesz. Musisz się skupić. Wiesz, dlaczego musimy to robić. Znasz stawkę.

Connor zadrżał, po czym podniósł głowę i przytaknął. Draco zamrugał. Nie po raz pierwszy Harry powiedział coś takiego, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy te słowa przyniosły aż taki efekt.

– Pamiętam Wrzeszczącą Chatę – szepnął Connor.

To była kolejna sprawa, która doprowadzała Dracona do szału. Harry powiedział mu, co się stało w Chacie, ale to nie było to samo co faktyczne przeżycie tego. Wymieniane czasem spojrzenia między bliźniakami tylko to potwierdzały. Dzielili jakąś głęboką więź wspólnego doświadczenia. Connor miał dostęp do części Harry'ego, do której Draco nie miał.

Harry obejrzał się na niego nagle.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

Draco zamrugał, orientując się, że niemal wypuścił swoją magię spod kontroli, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Tak.

Harry przyglądał się mu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do Connora.

– O tak – powiedział, silnym i pewnym siebie głosem. – _Protego!_

Connor powtórzył to słowo z tą samą intonacją i tym razem wykonał prawidłowy ruch nadgarstkiem.

Pojawiła się przed nim cienka tarcza. Harry roześmiał się radośnie.

– Wspaniale, Connor! Będziesz musiał nad nią popracować, żeby się zrobiła silniejsza, ale teraz masz już wolę i wiesz, co musisz zrobić. Myślę, że ta tarcza będzie w stanie nawet się postawić klątwom. – Wykonał ostrożny ruch różdżką. Draco wiedział, jak bardzo Harry musiał się ograniczać w takich sytuacjach. Za bardzo był przyzwyczajony do używania bezróżdżkowej, dzikiej, surowej magii. – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Klątwa wystrzeliła w stronę Connora i odbiła się od jego tarczy. Connor uśmiechnął się szerzej, a potem zaczął spontanicznie tańczyć. Harry znowu się roześmiał.

– Teraz, jak już wiesz, jak ją zrobić, zaczniemy pracować nad wzmocnieniem jej – obiecał swojemu bratu – a potem przejdziemy do innych zaklęć defensywnych.

Connor wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Jutro? – poprosił, głaszcząc się po brzuchu. – Umieram z głodu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Niech ci będzie… ale tylko tym razem – dodał, żartobliwie grożąc mu palcem, na co Connor się roześmiał. – I tak wydaje mi się, że zaraz będzie czas na obiad. Ale popracujemy nad tym jutro i będziemy pracować każdego dnia, aż nie wykonasz jej idealnie.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Wiem – powiedział, po czym w podskokach wyszedł z pokoju.

Jak tylko ta chwila minęła, Harry odwrócił się do Dracona.

– _Naprawdę_ lepiej sobie radzi – powiedział.

Draco zadarł podbródek do góry.

– Nie wiesz nawet, czy miałem zamiar to w jakiś sposób skomentować.

– Owszem – zauważył Harry – wiem.

Draco westchnął.

– No _dobra_. Ale powiedz mi, kiedy masz zamiar powiedzieć mu, że się przy nim ograniczasz?

Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok. Draco złapał go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie, w ten sam sposób w jaki zrobił to w skrzydle szpitalnym, kiedy Harry próbował odrzucić od siebie informację, że Draco go kocha.

– Ograniczasz się – powiedział łagodnie Draco. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, to może nawet te idiotyczne zajęcia wreszcie dobiegną końca. Przecież James Potter też może szkolić Connora. W końcu to jego dziecko. – Jesteś zbyt potężny na tego rodzaju zabawy. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Możesz mu pokazać, jak ma rzucać zaklęcia, ale będziesz dla niego marnym partnerem do pojedynków. Jesteś w stanie w każdej chwili go zniszczyć, zablokować wszystkie rzucone przez niego zaklęcia, a sam przecież nie chcesz go skrzywdzić. Będzie się robił lepszy tylko do pewnego momentu, a potem zacznie uważać, że jest znacznie lepiej przygotowany, niż tak naprawdę jest. Poproś kogoś innego, żeby go trenował. Twojego ojca może, albo profesora Lupina. Ich moc jest znacznie bliższa poziomowi Connora.

– Obiecałem mu, że będę go uczył – szepnął Harry. – Powiedziałem to jeszcze w Hogwarcie, ale to nie zadziałało wtedy najlepiej. Chcę to teraz nadrobić. Przecież mogę go nauczyć tak wielu rzeczy, które nie mają żadnego związku z magią. Rytuały czystokrwistych, historia, etykieta, przywództwo…

– Harry. – Draco uznał, że równie dobrze może powiedzieć Harry'emu to, co usłyszał od rodziców tuż przed jego odwiedzinami w Lux Aeternie. Nie chciał tego, bo miał wrażenie, że te słowa mogą okazać się za ostre dla obecnej perspektywy świata Harry'ego, ale wyglądało na to, że ten musiał je usłyszeć. – Możesz go nauczyć tego wszystkiego, tak, ale nie będzie ich potrzebował nawet w połowie równie mocno co magii. Jeśli Voldemort powróci i to Connorowi będzie dane go pokonać, dobra, niech i tak będzie. – Draconowi nie udało się powstrzymać sceptycznego tonu. Naprawdę nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której Mroczny Pan miałby paść z ręki Connora, bez względu na to, czy przepowiednia mu w tym pomoże, czy nie. – Ale to nie znaczy, że zostanie przywódcą. _Ty_ nim jesteś. _Musisz_ być. Wiesz przecież, że niektórzy czarodzieje mają cię na oku przez wzgląd na twoją moc i niebawem zaczną wypatrywać oznak twoich prawdziwych intencji. To właśnie moja matka robi jako Dziecię Gwiazd, upewnia się, że niektórzy czarodzieje pozostaną otwarci na możliwość pojawienia się trzeciej strony, która nie będzie stroną Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a. Robi to tylko dlatego, że, no… może to dla ciebie zrobić. Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zostać przywódcą trzeciej strony. Moi rodzice są gotowi za tobą podążyć, jeśli nim zostaniesz, wiesz?

Ten ostatni fakt niesamowicie imponował Draconowi. Nie wiedział, co Harry wysłał jego ojcu na przesilenie letnie, ale widział, że Lucjusz chodził potem oszołomiony i wstrząśnięty przez resztę dnia, a potem pogrążył się w ponurych rozmyślaniach. A jego matka, jego matka, która nigdy nie pochyliła głowy przed Voldemortem, nigdy nie pozwoliła się naznaczyć, uśmiechnęła się tylko, kiedy Draco zapytał ją o Harry'ego.

– On nie zostanie Lordem, mój drogi – powiedziała. – Zostanie kimś znacznie wspanialszym. Będę mu lojalna aż po dzień, w którym udowodni, że już nie jest w stanie być tą osobą. Nie sądzę, żeby ten dzień kiedykolwiek nastąpił.

– Nie chcę nikomu wydawać rozkazów.

Draco zamrugał, wrócił do rzeczywistości i zobaczył, że Harry teraz patrzy na niego surowo, ma skrzyżowane ręce i zdystansowaną minę.

– Nie chcę nikogo do niczego przymuszać – powiedział Harry. – I nie chcę nikim pomiatać. Mogę ich prosić o przysługi, jasne. Ale nie będę im rozkazywać, Draco. Nie i _już_.

– Nie staniesz się od tego Lordem – spróbował Draco.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od niego i Draco momentalnie poczuł lekką irytację, jaką zawsze czuł, kiedy Harry nie był w zasięgu jego ręki. Spróbował się uspokoić, nie dać tego po sobie poznać. – Wciąż będą oczekiwali, że będę im mówił, co mają robić, prawda?

Draco z oporem kiwnął głową. Jego matka nie pozostawiła mu pod tym względem żadnych złudzeń. Zrobiła co mogła, by uczynić ten świat nieco bezpieczniejszym miejscem dla jej syna, między innymi przez dług, jaki była winna Harry'emu, ale prędzej czy później dojdzie do momentu, w którym będzie musiała zacząć polegać na mocy Harry'ego, wspartą jego wiedzą. Będzie go wtedy wypatrywać i jakkolwiek Harry by tego nie nazwał, radą, rozkazami, czy czymkolwiek innym, i tak się go po prostu _posłucha_.

– Nie chcę – powiedział Harry. – Byłem niewolnikiem. Nikomu nie życzę takiego losu.

– Jeśli zrobią to z własnej woli, to nie będą niewolnikami – powiedział Draco. – Merlinie, ależ ty mnie czasami _irytujesz_.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wolę zawierać układy, długi, poświęcenia, Draco. Te przynajmniej rozumiem. Będę szczęśliwy tak długo, jak mogę się przydać twojej rodzinie, tak długo jak będę w stanie im się jakoś odpłacić za tę całą pomoc, jaką od nich otrzymałem. Ale nie proś mnie, żebym został jakimś… – Zamachał rękami, ewidentnie szukając właściwego słowa. – _Generałem_ – wypluł wreszcie, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

– Harry – szepnął Draco.

Harry usłyszał to i zatrzymał się, ale nie obejrzał na niego.

– Może dojść do sytuacji, w których układy będą musiały być bardzo ogólne, albo kiedy nie będziesz w stanie zapytać wszystkich o zdanie – powiedział Draco. – Studiowałeś wojnę. _Wiesz_ , jak to wygląda. Naprawdę nie chcesz dowodzić tylko dlatego, że istnieje szansa na to, że skrzywdzisz czyjeś uczucia, albo że ktoś przez chwilę poczuje się jak niewolnik?

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Mówiłem ci, co oznacza rola _vatesa_.

Draco kiwnął głową, zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę nie widzę możliwości zostania jednocześnie tego rodzaju przywódcą, jakiego oczekują po mnie twoi rodzice, i _vatesem_ – powiedział Harry. – Nie, kiedy jedna pozycja wymaga ode mnie wydawania rozkazów, często bez namysłu, a druga polega na zrozumieniu siebie tak dogłębnie, że będę miał świadomość każdego momentu, w którym wydam komuś rozkaz i świadomość tego momentalnie przytłoczy mnie odrazą. Magiczne stworzenia już dość się wycierpiały w swoich więzach, Draco. Nie mogę się zacząć przyzwyczajać do nakładania podobnych więzów na czarodziejów. Będę polegał na czystokrwistych rytuałach, których ludzie nie użyją, o ile nie będą ich w pełni znać i rozumieć, oraz układach. Jeśli nie będę w stanie odpowiednio wynagrodzić pomocy, czy materiałów, to wycofam się z układu.

Draco zawahał się. To, co chciał teraz powiedzieć, brzmiało w jego głowie głupio i naiwnie, ale miał wrażenie, że mimo wszystko powinien.

– Myślę, że możesz połączyć ze sobą te role, Harry – powiedział. – Kto, jak nie ty?

Harry zamrugał, w dość oczywisty sposób zaskoczony, po czym posłał mu suchy uśmiech.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że pokładasz we mnie tak wiele wiary, Draco, ale podejrzewam, że w pewnej chwili będę musiał wybrać między nimi i wiem, że wybiorę _vatesa_. Czarodziejom pozostawię wolny wybór, chociaż z nich nie trzeba ściągnąć tak wielu sieci. Tylko te, które sprawiają, że są tacy ślepi i uparci – dodał z pogardą.

– A co, jeśli ktoś postanowi się ciebie słuchać? – zapytał Draco. – Naprawdę odmówisz im tej decyzji i przytłoczysz czyjąś wolną wolę swoją, tylko dlatego, że nie będziesz chciał jej rozkazywać?

Nienawidził faktu, że to pytanie sprawiło, że uśmiech Harry'ego zniknął, ale naprawdę musieli to rozważyć. A przynajmniej _Harry_ musiał to rozważyć. Draco patrzył, jak ten się zmaga z rosnącym dyskomfortem, wijącym się mu w brzuchu. Strasznie chciał przytulić w tym momencie Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu, że rozumie, ale tego nie zrobił. Znał swoje miejsce, wiedział, gdzie ono zawsze będzie.

To Harry musiał w tym momencie podjąć decyzję.

– Nie wiem – powiedział wreszcie Harry zgaszonym tonem. – Pewnie nie.

Draco wiedział, że to właściwy moment, żeby się wycofać. Zapach róż w pokoju robił się nieco oszałamiający, bo magia Harry'ego reagowała na jego przygnębienie. Uśmiechnął się. Przyszło mu to całkiem łatwo teraz, kiedy palant już sobie poszedł.

– No, na pewno nie musisz wybierać już teraz, zaraz. Chodź, pójdziemy zobaczyć to tajemne przejście na strychu.

Harry momentalnie się ożywił.

– Tak! – Otworzył drzwi, wyjrzał za próg i rozejrzał się kilka razy. – Ale będziemy musieli być ostrożni – szepnął. – Tata powiedział mi, że ta osłona była tam nie bez powodu.

Draco zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie żadnej osłony.

– Jaka osłona?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Ja, ee, tak jakby zniszczyłem ją, bo nie chciała nas wpuścić – przyznał. – Ale jestem pewien, że tam nie będzie niczego, co by nas spróbowało skrzywdzić.

– Jasne – powiedział Draco, odnotowując w pamięci, żeby mieć różdżkę w pogotowiu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego dziko i wybiegł z pokoju, kierując się w stronę poddasza – cichutko.

 _To wszystko jest takie trudne_ , narzekał w myślach Draco, ruszając za Harrym przez zalaną światłem Lux Aeternę. _Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby nie było. Ale przynajmniej jestem tutaj i mogę się upewnić, że się nie przemęczy, albo nie zacznie ignorować ważnych decyzji, albo podejmować głupich. To wystarczy._

 _A jeśli nie, to_ zmuszę _ją, żeby wystarczyło._


	2. Interludium: Lawina listów

**Interludium: Lawina listów**

 _30 czerwca 1994_

 _Drogi Peterze,_

Zapewniam cię, że mam zamiar otoczyć Harry'ego dobrą opieką. Nie wiem, czy chcesz, żebym ci na coś przysiągł, bo moich ostatnich obietnic nie dotrzymałem. Ale przysięgnę, jeśli tylko tego sobie zażyczysz, powiedz tylko na co: na Merlina, moją magię, czy na cokolwiek innego.

Harry powoli się leczy, tak myślę. Rzucił się w wir uczenia swojego brata. Próbowałem go nakłonić do tego, żeby zwolnił i się odprężył w chwili, w której wyglądał, jakby tego potrzebował. Nie przyjął tego najlepiej. Im dłużej go obserwuję, tym bardziej do mnie dociera, że mój syn nigdy nie miał prawdziwego rodzica. Pod wieloma względami nauczył sobie to rekompensować. Pod innymi nie wie jak i myślę, że tęskni za swoim opiekunem. Nie lubi "restrykcji", takich jak zdrowe odżywianie się, czy chodzenie do łóżka o normalnej porze, przez co mam wrażenie, że wie, jak się zająć samym sobą.

Zapytałem, Harry'ego, czego chce. To mi czasem pomaga, choć nie zawsze. Harry powiedział, że chce spędzać czas ze swoim bratem, żebym był z nim szczery i żeby Draco Malfoy mógł go odwiedzać. Nic więcej.

Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś był w stanie mi coś poradzić, Peterze. Widziałeś go przez ostatni rok częściej niż ja. Zanim jednak rzucisz oskarżeniem – nie, to nie twoja groźba mnie do tego napędza. Naprawdę chcę zostać lepszym ojcem dla moich synów. Nie ma dla mnie teraz nic ważniejszego.

 _James_

* * *

 _1 lipca 1994_

 _Lily,_

Naprawdę nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, więc po prostu zacznę wylewać słowa na papier z nadzieją, że jakoś to zrozumiesz. Kiedyś, w Hogwarcie, byłaś w tym najlepsza. Teraz zastanawiam się, jak wiele kobiety, którą poznałem w Hogwarcie, jest prawdziwe, a jak wiele z niej było iluzją. Postaram się trzymać tego, co wiem na pewno.

Czy chcesz zobaczyć ponownie naszych synów tylko dlatego, że chcesz ich wykorzystać w wojnie? Muszę poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie zanim pozwolę ci znowu zobaczyć się z Connorem. Druga decyzja nie należy do ciebie, tylko do Harry'ego.

Zapytałem Connora. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami i przyznał, że za tobą tęskni, ale boi się tego, co się może stać, jeśli się znowu z tobą zobaczy – czy nie spróbujesz go kontrolować albo nie powiesz mu, że nie może mieć własnego życia albo że nie może się więcej spotykać z Harrym, póki znowu przejmiecie nad nim kontroli.

To chyba będzie moje drugie pytanie, na które potrzebuję odpowiedzi. Jeśli jednak chcesz zobaczyć się z naszymi synami z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu niż tylko po to, żeby złożyć ich w ofierze, to co im powiesz? Możesz mi to napisać. Nie mogę obiecać, że im to pokażę.

I tak, zanim zapytasz, wciąż cię kocham. Ale to nie znaczy, że mogę przyprowadzić do ciebie chłopców. Nie mogę.

 _James_

* * *

 _1 czerwca 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

Mam nadzieję, że u pana wszystko w porządku. Sprawdziłem wszystkie możliwości względem pańskiego przybycia do Lux Aeterny przez sieć fiuu i świstoklik, ale obawiam się, że osłony je blokują. Lux Aeterna jest dla niektórych ludzi kompletnie otwarta, a dla innych kompletnie zamknięta. James powiedział, że nie jest w stanie opuścić jednego rodzaju osłon i najwyraźniej nie jest też w stanie pozbyć się swojej niechęci do pana, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że właściwie pana nie zna.

Może mógłby pan do niego napisać? Może w ten sposób zdołamy opuścić te bariery i będzie w stanie pan odwiedzić mnie w Lux Aeternie.

Nic mi nie jest. Connor czyni niesamowite postępy. Lux Aeterna jest fascynująca – może nie tak, jak mroczna magia czy eliksiry, oczywiście, ale ma wiele skarbów i zakątków, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Dzięki portretom spotkałem moich dziadków, praciotki i innych krewnych. Dowiedziałem się, że Labirynt przymusił Jamesa do szczerości, więc teraz już nieco bardziej ufam jego intencjom. Świętowaliśmy przesilenie letnie, puszczając łódki o świcie z plaży w Northumberlandzie. Powoli zaczynam się tu czuć jak w domu. To nie jest uczucie dobrze mi znane, więc zanalizowanie go zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę. Oczywiście, Draco twierdzi, że czuję się jak w domu w rezydencji Malfoyów, ale sam nie wiem. Podczas pierwszej wizyty byłem strasznie spięty, a potem w czasie wakacji przez większość czasu ledwie kontaktowałem. W dodatku dla mnie ludzie są ważniejsi niż miejsce.

Niech pan nie mówi Draco, że to napisałem.

Czytałem książki, które mi pan wysłał, i mam kilka pytań. Czy to prawda, że eliksirów uspokajających nie da się ulepszyć? Czemu? Książka po prostu napisała to wprost, bez żadnych wyjaśnień, co jest naprawdę nierozsądne ze strony autora. Wydaje mi się, że dodanie kilku płatków fiołka powinno nie tylko sprawić, że eliksir będzie działał dłużej, ale też będzie smaczniejszy. Myślę, że wywarowi tojadowemu też nie zaszkodzi trochę więcej płatków fiołka.

Zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym stworzyć eliksiru, który mimikowałby efekt zaklęcia kameleona. Och, wiem, że daleko mi jeszcze brakuje do wymyślenia własnego eliksiru, ale mam wrażenie, że moja teoria wygląda jak należy. Czy mógłby pan zerknąć na załączoną na drugim pergaminie listę składników i powiedzieć mi, na co powinienem uważać, warząc ją?

Czemu eliksir oczu żuka jest pomarańczowy?

Obiecuję panu, zorganizuję jakieś spotkanie z panem jeszcze przed końcem wakacji. Może na Pokątnej?

 _Harry_

* * *

 _3 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Niech ci się nie wydaje, że nie zauważyłem, że nie napisałeś nic w swoim ostatnim liście na temat swoich koszmarów. Wiem, że wciąż je miewasz. Nie skomentowałeś też w żaden sposób, dając mi do zrozumienia, że załączone ostatnim razem przeze mnie fiolki słodkiego snu były ci niepotrzebne. Koszmary takie jak twoje to poważna sprawa, Harry. Jeśli odkryję, że wciąż je masz i mi ich nie raportujesz, to przez cały rok szkolny będę cię bezlitośnie szkolił z oklumencji.

Jak często miewasz te koszmary? Jak długo one trwają? Ile ich masz co noc? Jakie obrazy się w nich powtarzają?

Cieszę się, że czujesz się w Lux Aeternie jak w domu. Nie zapominaj jednak, że James już bywał słaby. Ja mu nie ufam. Skontaktuj się ze mną jeśli zrobi coś, co zinterpretujesz jako potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Wyślę do ciebie też drugą sowę, z książkami na temat osłon. Nawet w tak starych domach jak ten Potterów osłony potrafią mieć słabe punkty i to w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Chcę, żebyś się nauczył je rozpoznawać, zarówno przez wzgląd na własne bezpieczeństwo, jak i po to, żebyś był gotów się przez nie przedrzeć pewnego dnia, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Wierzę, że pan Malfoy pilnuje, żebyś odpoczywał i spędzał trochę czasu zajmując się wyłącznie sobą, a nie tylko swoim bratem. Napiszę do niego i jeśli dowiem się, że tak nie jest, to spotkasz się ze mną w następnym tygodniu na Pokątnej, żebym mógł sam ocenić twój stan.

Odnośnie twoich pytań:

Eliksirów uspokajających nie da się wzmocnić dodaniem fiołkowych płatków, ani w żaden inny sposób, ponieważ mają stabilną bazę. Dzięki temu w ogóle działają, ale to też oznacza, że wchłaniają inne składniki bez żadnych efektów. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat przeprowadzono już niezliczoną ilość eksperymentów pod tym względem. Nic nigdy nie podziałało. A w wywarze tojadowym już są płatki fiołka. Czemu uważasz, że powinniśmy dodać ich więcej? Czy wilkołak ci jakoś groził?

W twoich notatkach o eliksirze kameleona brakuje odpowiedzi na kilka ważnych pytań. Jaka mieszanina włosów demimoza i łusek smokolwa okaże się na tyle stabilna, żeby znieść dodatek innych składników? Co zrobisz, żeby ochronić się przed gęstym dymem, który zacznie się unosić nad kociołkiem po kroku siódmym? Jak masz zamiar powstrzymać eliksir przed ścięciem się po dodaniu skrzydeł złotooka?

Jeśli się dowiem, że próbowałeś uwarzyć ten eliksir na własną rękę, to nie będę czekał na spotkanie na ulicy Pokątnej. Natychmiast przyjedziesz do Hogwartu i dostaniesz szlaban na cały rok szkolny, ponieważ ewidentnie nie wolno ci ufać w kwestii bezpieczeństwa własnego i innych.

Eliksir oczu z żuka jest pomarańczowy ponieważ dodaje się do niego kamień tygrysie oko, Harry. Tego już sam powinieneś był się domyślić.

Bądź szczęśliwy.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _3 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi Draconie,_

Wiem, że regularnie odwiedzasz Harry'ego w Lux Aeternie. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi coś na temat jego kondycji, skupiając się przede wszystkim na jego koszmarach, nawykach żywieniowych i tym, jak wiele czasu i uwagi poświęca swojemu bliźniakowi?

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _4 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

Harry jest szczęśliwy, chociaż wydaje mi się, że większa w tym moja zasługa, niż tego jego nieszczęsnego ojca albo jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnego brata. (Profesor Lupin czasem pomaga, ale Harry nie spędza z nim zbyt wiele czasu). Śmieje się i uśmiecha podczas moich wizyt. Równie chętnie zwiedza ze mną Lux Aeternę i lata ze mną na miotle, jak rozmawia ze mną na tematy obejmujące historię, zwyczaje czystokrwistych, czy nadchodzącą wojnę. Mam wrażenie, że wreszcie zaczyna przyjmować do wiadomości, że może powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, bo nie odwrócę się od niego bez względu na to, czego bym nie usłyszał.

Zdaje się sypiać względnie dobrze, ale nie chce rozmawiać o swoich koszmarach (no dobrze, więc jest jedna sprawa, o której nie chce ze mną rozmawiać). Dobrze się odżywia. Nie wygląda na wychudzonego czy głodzonego, ani nic w tym stylu.

Ze swoim bliźniakiem spędza zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Każdego dnia, o tej samej porze, bez względu na to, czy tam jestem, czy nie, trenuje Connora w zaklęciach używanych do pojedynków. Czasami go odwiedzam, a Harry po prostu siedzi, słucha jak ten palant bredzi o Syriuszu Blacku i kiwa głową, zupełnie, jakby istniał wyłącznie jako ktoś, komu można się wyżalić i wcale nie przeszedł tego samego. Próbowałem rozmawiać o tym z Harrym. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział, że już odbył swoją żałobę i teraz najłatwiej jest mu się z tym pogodzić, kiedy słucha jak inni o tym mówią. Doprowadza mnie do szału.

Chyba najdziwniejsze w Harrym jest to, że do niego wciąż nie dociera do niego, jak bardzo jego magia oddziałuje na świat. Wciąż wydaje mu się, że jakoś się z tego wymiga, nie wiem, po prostu ciśnie swoją mocą w ludzi od czasu do czasu, a ci będą robić to, o co ich poprosi i koniec pieśni, jakby to był jakiś układ. Rozmawiałem już z nim o tym kilka razy i chyba już rozumiem. To połączenie kilku rzeczy. Nie chce być Lordem, jak Dumbledore, a proszenie kogoś o coś bez ustalenia przy okazji, co będzie w stanie zrobić w zamian, albo po prostu w zamian za przysięgę, zalatuje mu zachowaniem Dumbledore'a. Nie czuje podziwu do swojej mocy, jak my, bo żyje w samym jej środku i nie dociera do niego jak wiele radości sprawia nią ludziom. Do tego wciąż ma problemy z wyobrażeniem sobie siebie w jakiejś ważnej roli, która ściągnęłaby na niego uwagę innych ludzi, woli pozostać jakimś wojownikiem pozostającym w cieniu, z którego istnienia nikt tak naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Założę się, że to efekt treningu jego matki.

Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Wciąż jest Ślizgonem, a ja wciąż będę go odwiedzał co drugi dzień, żeby się upewnić, że nie ucierpi z powodu braku ślizgońskiego towarzystwa. Zajmę się nim jak należy, proszę pana, dla jego dobra i naszego.

 _Pański, pełen gracji, uczeń,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _4 lipca 1994_

 _Potter,_

Twój syn uważa, że powinienem do ciebie napisać, bo ma nadzieję, że to zniweczy niechęć między nami. Nie sądzę, żeby to było najlepsze wyjście. Tak długo, jak tobą pogardzam, nie mogę wejść do Lux Aeterny, ale chłopcu przyda się opiekun, który będzie cenił sobie jego dobro ponad swoim własnym.

Tym niemniej, Harry poprosił mnie, żebym do ciebie napisał, więc to zrobiłem.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

 _Mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie_

 _Głowa domu Slytherina_

* * *

 _6 lipca 1994_

 _Snape,_

Pogardzanie mną nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Pogardzanie tobą również, to przyznaję. Gdybyś był tutaj, to prawdopodobnie potrafiłbyś mi wyjaśnić, czemu w pokoju na strychu nastąpiła eksplozja. Pozwoliłem mu zamienić ten pokój w laboratorium eliksirów. Harry'emu nic się nie stało, ale cały pokój jest pokryty grubą warstwą pomarańczowej mazi.

 _James Potter,_

 _Pan Lux Aeterny_

* * *

 _7 lipca 1994_

 _Potter,_

Harry dodał coś do mikstury włosów demimoza i łusek smokolwa. Przepuść mnie przez osłony. Obiecałem mu, że go ukarzę, jeśli spróbuje zrobić ten eliksir na własną rękę i teraz mam do tego pełne prawo, jako jego prawny opiekun.

 _Snape_

* * *

 _8 lipca 1994_

 _Snape,_

Ty naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, co? Nie mogę tak po prostu opuścić osłon. Są zależne od mojej pogardy do ciebie, która ma się całkiem nieźle, dziękuję za troskę.

Harry już odbył swoją karę. Zapominasz się, ty z nim wymieniasz tylko listy, a ja mieszkam z nim teraz w jednym domu. Przeprosił, chociaż zaznaczył bardzo wyraźnie, że wcale nie próbował użyć włosów demimoza i łusek smokolwa, ale jakiegoś innego zestawu składników. Dałem mu tydzień szlabanu na robienie eliksirów, z czym się z pokorą zgodził.

Skoro już o tym mowa, znalazłem w jego pokoju fiolkę eliksiru słodkiego snu i to nie jedną z tych, których używał Connor. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie wysyłał mu nie zatwierdzonych przeze mnie eliksirów.

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _9 lipca 1994_

 _Potter,_

Jesteś głupcem. Czy sprawdziłeś jego laboratorium, szukałeś resztek włosów demimoza i łusek smokolwa? Czy też po prostu zaufałeś jego słowu? Zajrzałeś w ogóle do jego laboratorium, odkąd kazałeś mu przestać w nim pracować? Harry to Ślizgon, Potter. Bez problemu może się z czymś powierzchownie zgodzić, ale jeśli naprawdę mu na czymś zależy, to będzie szukał innego wyjścia.

Wysyłałem eliksir słodkiego snu Harry'emu, ponieważ cierpi on przez nieustanne koszmary, które są dość agresywne, co udało mi się wywnioskować z jego krótkich opisów ich, jakie mi wysłał na początku lata – koszmarów, przez które jego blizna krwawi. Ufam, że nawet do ciebiedociera, że to jest naprawdę ważne. Jeśli z nich skorzystał, to znaczy, że na jakiś czas udało mu się zażyć trochę spokoju, a mam nadzieję, że akurat ty, jako człowiek, który odmawiał mu spokoju przez większość jego dzieciństwa, nie będziesz miał do niego o to żalu.

Możesz wysłać kolejne listy, ale nie mam zamiaru na nie odpowiadać. Bez żadnego zaskoczenia stwierdzam, że wciąż jesteś zgorzkniałym dzieckiem, któremu nie powinno się powierzać opieki nad innymi dziećmi. Znajdę jakieś wyjście, żeby odebrać ci Harry'ego.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _10 lipca 1994_

 _Harry,_

Dotarło do mnie, że o ile ja nie mogę przyjść do ciebie, ty możesz bez problemu przyjść do mnie. Gdybyś wyszedł poza osłony Lux Aeterny i był w stanie podać mi szczegóły na temat tego, gdzie jesteś, to mógłbym się do ciebie bez problemu aportować. Wówczas mógłbyś spędzić resztę wakacji tak, jak powinny one być spędzane, ze ślizgońskimi towarzyszami, którzy nie polegają na tobie mentalnie i nie mają nadziei, że będziesz ich trenował.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _11 lipca 1994_

 _Snape,_

Nie możesz odebrać mi Harry'ego, jeśli on sam nie będzie chciał do ciebie przyjść. Sprawdziłem laboratorium, dzięki wielkie, nie ma w nim śladu po włosach demimoza i łuskach smokolwa, nie ma też śladu, który by świadczył o tym, że Harry pracował w nim przez ostatni tydzień.

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _13 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pana, ale nie sądzę, żeby opuszczanie osłon to był dobry pomysł. Śmierciożercy wciąż krążą po kraju i któryś z nich mógłby mnie namierzyć, gdybym zbyt długo przebywał poza osłonami. Poinformowano mnie, że moja magia rzuca się w oczy.

Poza tym, wciąż wpadamy na ten sam problem w kwestii mojego spędzenia wakacji razem z panem. Nie zaakceptuje pan Connora, a mój brat musiałby przyjechać razem ze mną. Robimy postępy w szkoleniu go i pomagam mu się pogodzić ze śmiercią Syriusza. Nie opuszczę go w połowie leczenia tylko dlatego, że, być może, ewentualnie, popełniłem błąd podczas warzenia jakiegoś eliksiru, który, tak swoją drogą, wcale nie był eliksirem kameleona.

Dziękuję, że tak się pan o mnie troszczy. Ojciec planuje zabrać nas na Pokątną pod koniec sierpnia; jeszcze nie wiem, którego dnia dokładnie. Jak tylko się dowiem, napiszę do pana, żebyśmy mogli się umówić na spotkanie.

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

 _15 lipca 1994_

 _Snape,_

Cholera jasna, odpowiedz mi, ty draniu!

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _17 lipca 1994_

 _Harry,_

Skoro tak obstajesz przy tym, że ludzie, którymi mieszkasz, wymagają więcej leczenia niż tak naprawdę tego potrzebują, uznałem, że powinienem wysłać ci kolejny dowód. Załączam listy, które twój ojciec wysłał mi w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni. W ostatnim zniżył się do poddawania w wątpliwość mojej władzy rodzicielskiej nad tobą. Kiedy je przeczytasz, to może zrozumiesz, że mieszkanie pod jednym dachem z człowiekiem, który nie ma zamiaru zrobić tego, co jest najlepsze dla jego syna, nie jest dla ciebie dobrym wyjściem.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _18 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

Przeczytałem listy i poszedłem porozmawiać o nich z moim ojcem. W zamian, on pokazał mi listy, które pan wysłał jemu.

Nie powiem, żeby były gorsze od jego. Były mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie: napisane przez człowieka, który nie potrafił się pozbyć swoich urazów z dzieciństwa i który twierdzi, że mnie kocha, ale w gruncie rzeczy wcale tego nie okazuje.

Rozumiem, że nie jesteście w stanie pozbyć się wzajemnej wrogości w ciągu jednej nocy. Proszę zrozumieć, ja tylko poprosiłem, żebyście spróbowali. Jeśli nie możecie, to proszę, niech pan przyjmie do wiadomości, że spotkam się z panem dopiero pod koniec sierpnia i do tego czasu nie mam zamiaru wysyłać już do pana więcej listów.

Potrafię sobie wyobrazić pańską minę w tej chwili. Pewnie się pan martwi, czy James zostanie tak samo potraktowany. Och, tak, zostanie. Niech pan się o to nie martwi. Nie mam żadnego problemu z ignorowaniem kogoś, z kim mieszkam w jednym domu.

Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wcześniej tego lata zasypywał mnie pan pytaniami o moje emocje. W tej chwili jestem wściekły na was obu.

 _Harry_

* * *

 _20 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Pozwoliłem sobie pomyśleć o tym przez parę dni i uznałem, że miałeś rację. Proszę, wybacz mi.

Jestem nieszczęśliwy, mając cię tak daleko od siebie, polegając wyłącznie na raportach z drugiej ręki – nawet twoje uważam za takie, bo nie mam żadnych dowodów, które widziałem na własne oczy, które mogłyby je potwierdzić – że jesteś zdrów i cały. Nie chcę, żebyś się tam zniszczył. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że jesteś synem Jamesa, jakimś pionkiem w grze, którego chciałbym wykorzystać przeciw niemu, czy wyjątkowo potężnym i utalentowanym Ślizgonem. Tu po prostu chodzi o ciebie, jako Harry'ego.

Nie chcę cię stracić i świadomość, że nie mogę tam być, żeby cię chronić, powoli doprowadza mnie do szału.

Proszę, uważaj na siebie. Jeśli zrobisz to dla mnie, to nie będę cię już więcej dręczył pytaniami o twoje koszmary. Nie warz niebezpiecznych eliksirów. Nie wychodź poza osłony domu; sugerowanie ci tego było złe z mojej strony. Spędzaj czas na leczeniu samego siebie, nie tylko swojego brata. Nie stawiaj się nikomu, kto może cię skrzywdzić.

Proszę cię o to wszystko, ponieważ w tej chwili nic innego mi nie pozostało.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _20 lipca 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

Wiem, jak ciężko było panu napisać ten list i przyjmuję pańskie przeprosiny.

Uważam na siebie. Spisałem listę moich koszmarów, którą załączę i wyślę panu, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, są tak zróżnicowane, że nie sądzę, żeby wiele znaczyły. Eliksir słodkiego snu naprawdę mi pomaga.

Draco odwiedził mnie wczoraj i zdołał zachęcić do przekazania treningu Connora Remusowi. Nie chcę tego przyznawać, ale mam wrażenie, że to pomoże im obu. Od chwili przyjazdu Remus zdawał się czuć coraz bardziej bezużyteczny – nie chciał się wtrącać w więź, jaką James próbuje z nami nawiązać, ale nie wiedział też, co ze sobą zrobić. A Connor… cholera by to, Draco miał rację–

Proszę o wybaczenie, profesorze Snape. Draco nie mógł przestać się śmiać jak zajrzał mi przez ramię i zobaczył, że to napisałem. Musiałem go zmusić do uciszenia się.

Nie będę się powtarzał. Sam to widzi. Connor potrzebuje kogoś, kto nie będzie musiał ograniczać przy nim mocy w sposób, w jaki ja to muszę robić. Remus wie, jak kogoś uczyć. Wszystko się zgrało i Connor był nawet pod wrażeniem, kiedy skończyli.

Oczywiście, Draco nie pozwala mi ich zbyt długo obserwować. Poszliśmy polatać, a potem przedstawiłem go Labiryntowi – tylko my się przyglądał – a potem dostałem pański list.

Jest pan moim prawnym opiekunem i chcę, żeby pan nim pozostał. Wiem, że naprawdę ciężko pisać panu do człowieka, który uratował panu życie. Ale nawet jeśli obie te kwestie są prawdziwe, to trzeba też pamiętać innych, niemniej prawdziwych. James jest moim biologicznym ojcem i chce zostać moim ojcem pod względem emocjonalnym. I ja też tego chcę. Nie chcę, żeby kiedykolwiek doszło do sytuacji, w której musiałbym wybierać między wami, ale gdybym musiał, to niewątpliwie wybrałbym tego, kto jest bardziej oddany ułatwianiu mi nieco życia. A w tej chwili obaj mi je bardzo utrudniacie, bo nawet nie próbujecie się dogadać.

Ufam jednak, że pan przynajmniej spróbuje. Dziękuję.

 _Harry_

* * *

 _21 lipca 1994_

 _James,_

Jestem pod wrażeniem. Odpisałeś mi. Nie sądziłem, że się na to odważysz.

Pozwoliłem dać sobie czas do namysłu nad radą, jaką mogę ci dać względem Harry'ego i najlepsze, co możesz dla niego zrobić, to nie ufać wszystkiemu, co chłopiec o sobie mówi. Wiem, że cię kusi, żeby uwierzyć powierzchowności i nie drążyć tematu, ale obawiam się, że musisz. Harry wie o świecie więcej niż powinien, ale prawie nic nie wie o sobie samym.

Obserwuj go. Zwróć uwagę na to, jak reaguje na różne rzeczy, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, albo kiedy sam będziesz miał ochotę pominąć te reakcje, uznając je za trywialne. Prawdopodobnie byłbyś w stanie wymienić z tuzin rzeczy, które Connor lubi – jedzenie, słodycze, zabawy, czy drużyny quidditcha – i to bez namysłu. Czy potrafisz to samo powiedzieć o Harrym? Jeśli nie, zacznij rozwijać tę więź.

Bądź z nim szczery. Wystarczająco długo go w życiu okłamywano. Musi się nauczyć, że kiedy ktoś mu mówi teraz, że go kocha, to naprawdę ma to na myśli. Inaczej będzie dawać komuś szansę za szansą, aż w końcu nie zostanie tak skrzywdzony, że wytnie tę osobę ze swojego serca i umysłu. I pamiętaj, James, jeśli usłyszę, że coś mu zrobiłeś, to będziesz miał problem ze szczurami w domu.

Nie próbuj go zmusić do pogodzenia się z Lily. Nie musi. Już jej nie potrzebuje. Wiem, że ty ją kochasz, ale Harry nie musi.

Szanuj ludzi, którzy zdołali się przebić do niego – Snape'a, chłopaka Malfoyów, jego brata.

Pamiętaj, że porozmawiać z nim o Syriuszu. Nie mam nawet słów na to, jak koszmarne to było przeżycie, James. Ja też za nim tęsknię, za tym głupim, upartym sukinsynem. Poszedłem za niego do Azkabanu. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak Harry musi się teraz czuć. Syriusz był jego ojcem chrzestnym, a Harry nie dotarł z nim jeszcze do momentu, w którym wyciąłby go ze swojego serca i umysłu.

Podejrzewam, że najlepiej by było powiedzieć w tym momencie, że powinieneś podzielić swoją uwagę po równo pomiędzy swoich synów, ale naprawdę uważam, że Harry potrzebuje jej bardziej. Nie pozwól mu się zbyć, ani odwrócić twoją uwagę rozmową o Connorze. Widziałem, jak to robił kilka razy, jak zakradałem się do szkoły, żeby go przypilnować. Wiedział, że inni ludzie będą woleli porozmawiać o Connorze, bo był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, albo dlatego, że go nie lubili, i że dzięki temu skłoni drugą osobę do myślenia o Connorze i nie poświęcania mu uwagi. Podejrzewam, że to relikt treningu Lily.

Nie wiem jeszcze, co myśleć o próbie odbudowania naszej przyjaźni. Póki co, wezmę te listy za gest dobrej woli, próbę porozmawiania o chłopcu, który, Merlin jeden wie, już dość przeszedł w swoim życiu.

 _Peter_

* * *

 _23 lipca 1994_

 _James,_

Chcę zobaczyć chłopców. Proszę. Nie mogę z nimi po prostu z nimi porozmawiać? I z tobą też? Nie tęsknicie za Doliną Godryka? To był wasz dom od tak wielu lat. Kocham cię i ich, i tęsknię za tobą i za nimi.

Proszę, wróćcie do domu.

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 _25 lipca 1994_

 _Droga Lily,_

Przykro mi. Nie odpowiedziałaś na żadne z pytań, które zadałem. Nie mogę ci pozwolić się z nimi zobaczyć. Myślę też, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz przerwiemy tę korespondencję.

 _James_


	3. Pająki na martwej sieci

**Rozdział drugi: Pająki na martwej sieci**

– Tato, czemu w Lux Aeternie nie ma skrzatów domowych?

James zamrugał i podniósł wzrok sponad swojej miski z gulaszem. Harry patrzył się na niego po drugiej stronie stołu intensywnie, marszcząc brwi.

– Ponieważ ich nie potrzebujemy – odpowiedział James, nabierając łyżką kolejną porcję gulaszu. – Pewnie zauważyłeś już, że nasze jedzenie się po prostu pojawia, tak samo jak w Hogwarcie, mimo, że nie mamy skrzatów domowych?

Harry spochmurniał.

– _Powinienem_ był – powiedział przygnębionym głosem. Odchylił się na swoim krześle i rozejrzał się wokół jadalni Lux Aeterny. Z obu stron otaczały ich ogromne okna, co nie było takie niespotykane w tym domu; w tym przypadku ich zadaniem było wpuszczać wieczorne, letnie słońce. James zastanawiał się czasem, kto wpadł na błyskotliwy pomysł powieszenia luster pomiędzy oknami, tak żeby te odbijały wpadające światło. Myślał, że prawdopodobnie babcia Matylda. Zawsze szukała nowych sposobów na obwieszczenie wszystkim nowej, formalnej deklaracji rodziny wobec Światła, zarówno w symboliczny sposób, jak i przez swoje słowa i czyny. – Ale byłem skupiony na Connorze.

James rozejrzał się ukradkiem po sali, chociaż wiedział, że Connor wyszedł na zewnątrz, ćwiczyć zaklęcia pojedynkowe z Remusem. Być może to był najlepszy moment, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym o jego obsesji na punkcie brata, kiedy Connor nie miał szans ich usłyszeć.

– Dlaczego nie?

 _No to może za chwilę, kiedy uda mi się przekonać go do zejścia z tematu skrzatów domowych_ , obiecał sobie James, po czym skończył gulasz i odepchnął od siebie miskę. Momentalnie zniknęła. Harry spojrzał na miejsce, w którym była, po czym przerzucił wzrok na niego.

– Nie potrzebujemy ich – wyjaśnił James, odchylając się na krześle. – Dawno temu udało nam się dogadać z mieszkającymi w okolicy brązaczkami i to one zajęły miejsce naszych skrzatów.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową, a jego oczy nabrały szklanego poblasku, dzięki któremu James wiedział, że jego syn przeszukuje teraz swoje wspomnienia.

– Niewiele wiem o brązaczkach. Czemu się zgodziły dla nas pracować?

– Brązaczki żyją w koloniach – powiedział James, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że brzmi jak jego babcia. Matylda Potter upierała się, że ich rodzina powinna być świetlista pod każdym możliwym względem i każdemu z radością opowiadała historię o tym, jak udało jej się zdobyć służących, którzy przyjęli swoją rolę z własnej woli. – Kolonia mieszkająca niedaleko Lux Aeterny została porwana pewnego dnia przez gobliny, wszyscy poza ich królem. Ten udał się do mojej babci – czyli twojej prababci…

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, a w jego głosie pojawiło się echo irytacji.

 _Nie lubi, kiedy się go traktuje, jakby był głupi_ , odnotował sobie James. _Widzisz, Peter? Obserwuję go._

– Udał się do mojej babci z prośbą o pomoc – kontynuował gładko. – A ona nie tylko odzyskała jego kolonię, ale też rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcia, żeby się upewnić, że nikt więcej nie zostanie porwany. W zamian za to, on zaoferował jej pomoc, a ona poprosiła go, żeby, z pomocą swojej kolonii, zajął się Lux Aeterną.

– Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, czemu tu nigdy nie ma kurzu – powiedział Harry, patrząc po meblach, które lśniły delikatnym złoto–brązowym blaskiem drogiego drewna. James sam nie był pewien, co to jest za drewno, wiedział jednak, że ten gatunek wymarł dawno temu. – Raczej nie miałbyś czasu, żeby sprzątać, nawet w czasie miesięcy, kiedy się tu kryłeś.

James kiwnął głową.

– Brązaczki nie są takie, jak skrzaty domowe. Uwielbiają czystość, więc będą prać nasze ubrania, gotować nasze jedzenie, myć po nas naczynia i tak dalej, ale niespecjalnie przepadają za czarodziejami i _z całą pewnością_ nie są uległe. – Skrzywił się i pomasował ledwie widoczną bliznę na swojej ręce. Próba złapania zajętego sprzątaniem brązaczka nie jest najmądrzejszym pomysłem dla żadnego dziecka, nawet jeśli to dziecko jest już na tyle duże, żeby mieć już własną różdżkę. – Dlatego pracują dla nas, ale trzymają się od nas z daleka i z wzajemnością.

– A Potterowie wypuścili swoje skrzaty? – podsumował Harry.

James kiwnął głową.

– Skąd w ogóle ci przyszedł do głowy ten temat?

Harry spojrzał na punkt ponad swoją głową, przypominając tym Jamesowi kuguchara, którego miał jak był mały.

– Widzę ich sieć – szepnął.

W tym momencie nawet James spojrzał na sufit, w miejsce, któremu, jak mu się wydawało, przyglądał się Harry, ale nie był w stanie niczego zobaczyć. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Co masz na myśli?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Kiedy James znowu się odwrócił w jego kierunku, Harry pocierał oczy i westchnął, opuszczając ręce.

– Widzę pęta magicznych stworzeń. Na przykład sieci, które przymusiły skrzaty do służby w tym domu, albo sieci w Zakazanym Lesie, które wiążą jednorożce, żeby te były mniej niebezpieczne w swoim pięknie, czy też te, które przywiązywały dementorów do Azkabanu. – Spojrzał na Jamesa. – Mówiłem ci o tym.

James powoli kiwnął głową. Przyszedł do Harry'ego, kiedy dostał pierwszy list od Ministerstwa z pretensją, że nie mają już żadnych skutecznych sposobów na utrzymanie więźniów w Azkabanie poza osłonami anty–aportacyjnymi i ludzkimi strażnikami. James póki co zbywał ich, zauważając, że z tego, co mu wiadomo, wyzwolenie dementorów i odesłanie ich do koszmarów nie było karalne. Departament przestrzegania praw czarodziejów zaczął przeszukiwać jakieś przestarzałe prawa, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, o co mogliby oskarżyć Harry'ego.

Najnowszy list od nich był cokolwiek zagadkowy. Zapewniał Jamesa, że ministerstwo zostawi Harry'ego w spokoju przynajmniej do czasu, aż faktycznie nie _znajdą_ czegoś porządnego, o co mogliby go oficjalnie oskarżyć i nie wypełnią wszystkich papierów w trzech kopiach. List nie był podpisany, ale Harry uśmiechnął się przelotnie, jak go przeczytał.

– Potrafię zobaczyć sieci, które kiedyś przywiązywały skrzaty domowe do tego domu, ale nie są w żaden sposób zajęte – powiedział Harry, machając ręką. – Po prostu... unoszą się w powietrzu. Nie umiem tego tak naprawdę opisać. Są porwane i poszarpane, lśnią złotem, jak jedwabne nitki. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego właśnie pomyślałem, że jakieś inne magiczne stworzenie musi po nas sprzątać.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego ojca i James ledwie powstrzymał się od wciągnięcia z zaskoczeniem powietrza. Oczy Harry'ego _płonęły_. James jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widział, w dodatku nie był w stanie w żaden sposób połączyć tego wyglądu z Lily. Wyglądało na to, że ta agresywna, zawzięta determinacja należała wyłącznie do Harry'ego.

– Czemu wszyscy nie mogą tego zrobić? – zapytał, z tonem w głosie, który mógł być gniewem, albo zwykłą pasją. – Czemu wszyscy nie mogą umówić się jakoś z zamieszkałą niedaleko nich kolonią brązaczków, zamiast zniewalać skrzaty domowe?

James zamrugał.

– Harry, skrzaty domowe nie są zniewolone. Powiedziałem ci już, brązaczki się bardzo od nich różnią. Skrzaty domowe z radością biorą na siebie swoje obowiązki...

– Rozmawiałem z jednym z nich – przerwał mu Harry. – Powiedział, że skrzaty domowe mają na sobie wiele sieci. Jedna z nich nie pozwala im się zbuntować.

James zmarszczył lekko brwi. Coś mu umykało. Musiało.

– Harry, powiedziałeś, że chcesz zostać _vatesem_.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie mrugając nawet. James skrzywił się. Od tak intensywnego spojrzenia pot był mu gotów wystąpić na czoło.

– Ale pierwszy raz słyszę, że już się nim stajesz – mówił dalej James. – Nie wiedziałem, że miewasz... no, że rozmawiasz ze skrzatami domowymi i uczysz się historii, która wykracza poza normalną historię czarodziejów. – _Uwolnienie dementorów to jedno, oni zagrażali wszystkim i już dawno powinny były wrócić do koszmarów, ale czy on w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele rzeczy się zmieni, jeśli nagle uwolni domowe skrzaty?_

– Staję się nim – powiedział Harry. – Była przepowiednia, tato, przepowiednia Connora, o której z nim rozmawiałeś.

James znowu kiwnął głową. Chciał zrozumieć jak najwięcej o tej nocy, kiedy jego chłopcy stawili czoła opętanemu przez Voldemorta Syriuszowi i niemal zginęli. Labirynt mu to pokazał, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu, jak Harry czy Connor się wtedy czuli.

– Wydawało mi się, że przepowiednia dotyczyła tylko tej jednej nocy – powiedział.

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym wstał od stołu i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

– Nie – szepnął. – Tam chodziło o pierwszą decyzję, jaką podejmę jako _vates_ , decyzję, która zaważy na wszystkich innych. Zapytałem dementorów, czego ode mnie chcą. Powiedzieli mi. Odmówiłem ich pierwszej propozycji i zawarłem z nimi układ, który ostatecznie wysłał je do koszmarów. Ale czas najwyższy, żebym zaczął myśleć o innych magicznych stworzeniach. – Odwrócił się w stronę Jamesa. – Mam wrażenie, że już wcześniej powinienem był zacząć o tym myśleć, ale byłem za bardzo zajęty Connorem.

James pochylił się do przodu. _Właśnie o tym chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale zboczyliśmy z tematu. Harry ma tendencję do tego._

– To, że nie uczysz już swojego brata zaklęć pojedynkowych, wcale nie oznacza, że powinieneś się poświęcić jakiejś innej sprawie, Harry – powiedział. _Tak, te słowa zabrzmiały jak należy._ – Nie masz żadnego obowiązku, żeby myśleć już teraz o uwalnianiu magicznych stworzeń.

– To nie jest obowiązek – wymamrotał Harry. – Nie może być, bo to by było wbrew wszystkiemu, czym powinien być _vates_. To jest coś, co sam chcę zrobić.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał James. Harry wyjaśnił mu już, kim jest _vates_ i jaką to odegrało rolę w uwolnieniu dementorów, ale nigdy nie wyjaśnił, czemu tak głęboko pragnie się poświęcić temu osobliwemu zadaniu. – Co ci tak bardzo przeszkadza w fakcie, że magiczne stworzenia są spętane?

– Samo to, że są – powiedział Harry, a jego twarz zadrżała wokół jego płonących oczu. – Byłem niewolnikiem i nie rozumiem, czemu ktokolwiek miałby tego jeszcze doświadczyć. – James czuł narastające brzęczenie magii jego syna, która dla niego zawsze pachniała morzem. – I nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. Czemu wszyscy nie mogą po prostu umówić się ze swoją kolonią brązaczków, zamiast zniewalać skrzaty domowe?

– Brązaczki nie żyją na terenie całej Brytanii – powiedział James. – Najwięcej ich jest właśnie w Northumberlandzie. Unikają miejsc, w których roi się od czarodziejów, jak Hogsmeade, czy Pokątna. Mam wrażenie, że nawet te, które są tutaj, były szczęśliwsze, kiedy nikogo nie było w domu. Harry, zrozum, proszę, że to nie będzie takie proste, nie możesz po prostu wymienić brązaczków za skrzaty.

Harry zaśmiał się. James się wzdrygnął. To nie był rodzaj śmiechu, który często słyszał ostatnimi czasy od swojego syna, zadowolony i wolny w towarzystwie Dracona, ani nawet ten przytłumiony, kiedy Harry przebywał wśród innych ludzi. Ten był dziki, zgorzkniały i skończył się prychnięciem.

– Już dawno temu zorientowałem się, że _nic_ nie jest proste – wymamrotał Harry.

Pokręcił głową, kiedy James zaczął wstawać z niepokojem.

– Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – powiedział cicho. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony. I martwię się tym. Nie powinienem, wiem. Powinienem zacząć myśleć o tym, jak to rozwiązać. Chyba spróbuję poszukać książki, która mogłaby mi podpowiedzieć, jak to zrobić. Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi o brązaczkach.

Wyszedł z jadalni. James wstał od stołu, marszcząc brwi i spojrzał na stół, z którego resztki posiłku zniknęły w mgnieniu oka.

Dopiero jak wchodził po schodach do swojego gabinetu, zorientował się, że Harry znowu go zwiódł od pytania o to, jak Harry spędza swój wolny czas i zamiast tego znowu poszedł się poświęcić temu, co postrzegał jako swoje obowiązki.

* * *

– Witaj, Hermiono.

Hermiona otrzepała kurz z kapelusza, wychodząc z kominka i kiwnęła do Harry'ego.

– To była najdziwniejsza podróż kominkiem, jakiej w życiu doświadczyłam – powiedziała. – Wiesz, że w waszym kominku jest coś, co człowieka zatrzymuje i najpierw dokładnie mu się przygląda, zanim pozwoli mu przejść? – To była brzydka twarz, która skupiła na niej swoje czerwone oczy. Hermiona zmarszczyła na nią brwi, próbując ustalić, czy to gargulec. Była strasznie zawiedziona, kiedy okazało się, że nie ma czasu jej zbadać, bo nagle poleciała dalej do przodu.

– Jest? – Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Nie podróżowałem tak odkąd się tu dostaliśmy, ale nawet wtedy tego nie zauważyłem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dla ciebie pewnie jest inaczej, bo jesteś Potterem. – Zaczęła przeszukiwać swoją torbę z książkami. – Powinieneś przeczytać historie, które ze sobą przyniosłam, Harry, twoja rodzina jest prawie we wszystkich. "Rozsądna dyskusja czarodziejów Światła", "Taktyki wojny Firestara", "Walka z mrocznymi panami dla początkujących"... myślę, że ci się spodobają. – Zerknęła w górę i zobaczyła, że Harry przygląda się jej z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – No co? – wypaliła, po czym zaczęła szybko poprawiać włosy. Wiedziała, że fiuknięcia rozczapierzały jej włosy we wszystkich kierunkach, ale niby jak miała je trzymać w porządku, kiedy kręciło nią od jednego kominka do drugiego i przy okazji zahaczała głową o ich dachy, przez co teraz cała była pokryta sadzą.

– Po prostu się za tobą stęskniłem, Hermiono, to wszystko – powiedział Harry, po czym podszedł do niej, żeby się przytulić. Hermiona przytuliła go z powrotem i rozejrzała się. Pokój, w którym została powitana, wyglądał na swego rodzaju bardzo szeroki przedsionek. Miał kilka arrasów na ścianach, ale tylko krzesła i nic, co by zachęcało kogokolwiek do pozostania tu na dłużej. – Connor jest na dole – dodał, ściągając jej spojrzenie na siebie.

Hermiona zamrugała.

– Nie tu, z tobą?

– Gra z Ronem w eksplodującego durnia – powiedział Harry, ruszając za nią, kiedy skierowała się do wyjścia. Hermionie przyszło do głowy, kiedy zatrzymała się na chwilę, żeby przyjrzeć się drzwiom, że właśnie tak sobie wyobrażała domy starych rodów. Na dębowych drzwiach było drobiazgowo wyrzeźbione stworzenie, które wyglądało jak coś pomiędzy gryfem a smokiem, przemykające między strumieniami światła. – Nie wiedział, że nas odwiedzisz – dodał Harry, odciągając wreszcie uwagę Hermiony od drzwi.

– Wydawało mi się, że to on mnie zaprosił – powiedziała.

– No... nie. To byłem ja. – Harry zawahał się, po czym podniósł ręce do góry. – Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć i wiem, że byłaś zainteresowana Lux Aeterną – dokończył.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. _Mam wrażenie, że najlepiej będzie pewne sprawy naprostować tu i teraz._

– Czy on jest jeszcze moim przyjacielem, Harry?

– _Nie_ wiem – powiedział Harry, przeczesując ręką włosy. – Tak mi się wydaje, ale nie wiem, jak sprawy stały między wami pod koniec roku.

– Okropnie – powiedziała sucho Hermiona. Jej umysł podsunął jej wspomnienia z niezliczonych nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, podczas których Connor siedział pod jedną ścianą, ona pod przeciwległą, a Ron biegał między nimi z nieszczęśliwą miną. – Niby przeprosił, ale nigdy jak należy. I cały czas mamrotał o tobie.

– Przecież już wiesz, czemu – powiedział Harry błagalnie.

Hermiona ściągnęła usta.

– Harry, nie mogę mu tak łatwo tego przebaczyć – powiedziała. – Musiałam od niego wyciągać tę historię słowo po słowie.

– Przeszedł przez coś naprawdę koszmarnego – powiedział Harry.

– Ty _też_ przeszedłeś przez coś naprawdę koszmarnego, ale jakoś nigdy mnie tak nie potraktowałeś – powiedziała Hermiona. Tupnęła nogą, kiedy Harry patrzył na nią z brakiem zrozumienia. Wiedziała, że Harry jest rozsądny, ale pod pewnymi względami był strasznie tępy. Wciąż lepszy od swojego brata, tak mimo wszystko. – Wciąż jestem zła, Harry. Miał wiele okazji, żeby się ze mną pogodzić i z żadnej nie skorzystał.

– No to może teraz spróbuje? – Harry zrobił z tego pytanie, zostawiając to jej decyzji.

Hermiona westchnęła. Właśnie dlatego wydawało się jej, że zaproszenie pochodziło od Connora, że to była wyciągnięta w jej stronę ręka, na którą tak długo czekała. Nie była pewna, jak się czuć z myślą, że Harry wszystko zaaranżował dla dobra swojego bliźniaka, jak zawsze.

Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się. _W takim razie muszę po prostu wszystko zaaranżować tak, żeby Connor tym razem nie mógł polegać na Harrym._

– Porozmawiam z nim – zgodziła się. – Na osobności – dodała, zdmuchując z twarzy Harry'ego rosnący uśmiech.

– Ee, nie jestem pewien... – zaczął Harry.

Hermiona przymrużyła oczy. _Zaczyna się posuwać za daleko._

– Harry Jamesie Potterze – powiedziała. – Twój brat jest niemal w twoim wieku. Jestem pewna, że powinien sobie z tym poradzić bez ciebie stojącego obok i trzymającego go za rękę na każdym kroku.

Harry momentalnie oblał się rumieńcem, ale ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, nie zaczął na nią krzyczeć, ani się nie zaperzył.

– Draco też tak mówi – szepnął. – Że za często się za nim wstawiam, za często się wtrącam w jego sprawy. Wciąż to powtarza, raz za razem, już od kilku dni.

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z Draconem Cholernym Malfoyem. Z drugiej jednak strony, ten nie nazwał jej "szlamą" nawet raz w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, jakie spędzili w Hogwarcie, przez co można było powiedzieć, że jest... w porządku. Wciąż był przeraźliwie aroganckim i obrzydliwym gnojkiem, ale w porządku.

– Tak, ja też tak myślę – powiedziała, pilnując, by jej głos był łagodny. – Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać, Harry. Na osobności.

Harry kiwnął głową i otworzył drzwi.

Wyszli na balkon, który rozciągał się ponad rozległym holem. Hermionie aż dech zaparło z wrażenia. Nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedyś trafi w tak wspaniałe i piękne miejsce. Ściany nie zwijały się tak naprawdę wokół nich w spiralę, otaczając podłogę, ale układ boazerii sprawiał takie wrażenie. Gdzie by nie spojrzała, tam błyszczało złoto – nie prawdziwe złoto, ale odbicie słońca z chytrze pokładanych w pomieszczeniu luster. Wiatr poruszał delikatnie wiszącymi przy oknach dzwonkami, przez co powietrze przepełniała delikatna muzyka. Nie były zrobione ze srebra, jak się Hermionie w pierwszej chwili wydawało, ale z cienkich, metalowych rurek bursztynowego koloru. Przy podłodze ściany pokrywały muszelki poukładane w kształt skrzydeł.

W samym tego środku Ron i Connor grali w eksplodującego durnia, rycząc ze śmiechu.

Hermiona poczuła, jak serce jej rośnie na ich widok, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że to przynajmniej po części był efekt poboczny piękna tego pokoju. _Naprawdę_ cieszyła się, że Connor wyglądał lepiej niż w czasie tych kilku ostatnich, wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwych tygodni w szkole. Nawet z tak daleka mogła zobaczyć, że jego zarumieniona z radości twarz nabrała opalenizny z czasu przebytego na słońcu, a jego oczy błyszczą. Ron też wyglądał na zadowolonego, zupełnie jakby nie spędził każdej sekundy tamtych tygodni na odpędzaniu od Connora osób, które chciały się zapytać o to, co się tak naprawdę stało i w jakich okolicznościach Syriusz Black tak naprawdę umarł.

Ale i tak doprowadzali ją do szału.

Connor odwrócił się, pewnie kątem oka wyłapując ruch na balkonie, po czym zamarł na jej widok. Hermiona spojrzała na niego tak groźnie, jak tylko była w stanie.

Ron wstał, jak ją zobaczył.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Po incydencie z Syriuszem Blackiem Ron przez większość czasu zachowywał się, jakby miała zamiar skrzywdzić Connora – co oznaczało, że patrzył tak na nią za każdym razem, kiedy przebywał z nim po jego stronie pokoju wspólnego. Jeśli spędzili razem sporo czasu tego lata, to pewnie wyleciały mu już z głowy wszystkie tłumaczenia Hermiony, że ta naprawdę chce się tylko pogodzić z jego przyjacielem.

– Chyba powinniśmy do nich zejść – powiedział Harry, wykonując gest w stronę schodów. Hermiona ruszyła za nim. Ron zaciskał ręce w pięści, a jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Connor tylko ją obserwował. Był blady, ale jego twarz wyglądała rezolutnie.

Harry zatrzymał się przed nimi i spojrzał Ronowi w oczy.

– Hermiona chce porozmawiać na osobności z Connorem – powiedział. – Powinniśmy im na to pozwolić.

– Skrzywdzi go – powiedział Ron, rzucając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Hermiona powstrzymała się od wywróceniem oczami, ale niewiele brakowało. Upomniała się, że Ron po prostu jest lojalny i Connor pewnie naprawdę tego potrzebował tego lata. – On dopiero co zaczął dochodzić do siebie i...

– Ron, minęły już ponad dwa miesiące – powiedział Harry, tak cicho, że Hermiona była pewna, że jego brat nie usłyszał jego słów. – Jeśli jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, to chyba czas zdrapać strupa.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego surowo, po czym obejrzał się na Connora. Hermiona też na niego spojrzała. Jego twarz jednak nie wyrażała niczego.

– To jak, stary? – zapytał Ron. – Chcesz z nią porozmawiać?

– Chyba powinienem – wymamrotał Connor.

– To nie jest odpowiedź... – zaczął Ron.

– Owszem, jest. – Harry wziął Rona pod ramię i odholował go do drzwi, oglądając się pod drodze na Hermionę. – Zobaczymy się, jak już się pogodzicie, Hermiono. Albo kiedy jedno z was wybiegnie stąd z wrzaskiem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej blado i odprowadził Rona na drugą stronę holu, po czym siłą wypchnął go za drzwi.

Kiedy już została sama z Connorem, Hermiona położyła ręce na biodrach.

– Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyznałeś, że to, co zrobiłeś, było złe – powiedziała wyważonym tonem.

Connor niemrawo odwrócił jedną z kart eksplodującego durnia, którymi przed chwilą bawił się z Ronem, i podskoczył, kiedy ta wybuchła.

– Kiedy się przyznałem – powiedział. – Powiedziałem ci, co się stało. Przeprosiłem za to, co ci powiedziałem i za to, że ci tego jakoś nie wynagrodziłem, Hermiono. – Spojrzał na nią. – Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

– Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy – powiedziała Hermiona. – I żebyś wreszcie się zaczął przy mnie _normalnie_ zachowywać. Gdyby ci się naprawdę wydawało, że przeprosiłeś mnie jak należy, to byś się tak na mnie nie patrzył, kiedy schodziłam po schodach.

– Nie wierzę, że widziałaś moją minę z takiej odległości – zaprotestował Connor, wstając i odwracając się lekko od niej.

– Właśnie że widziałam – powiedziała Hermiona. – A teraz powiedz mi, czemu tak wyglądałeś.

Connor wziął głęboki oddech i złożył ręce przed sobą, zaciskając i rozluźniając różne mięśnie swoich ramion. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała u niego tego gestu. Podejrzewała, że musiał się tego nauczyć dość niedawno, prawdopodobnie od Harry'ego.

– Wiem, że to lato się prędzej czy później skończy – szepnął. – Wiem, że w pewnej chwili będę musiał wrócić do Hogwartu i stawić wszystkim czoła. I wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe. Harry powiedział mi, jak szkoła mnie postrzegała pod koniec roku, kiedy jeszcze byłem za ślepy, żeby samemu to zauważyć. Ale... czy ja naprawdę muszę robić to już _teraz_ , w środku lata? Patrzyłem tak na ciebie, Hermiono, po prostu dlatego, że naprawdę nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

Hermiona znowu zatupała nogą. _Ewidentnie za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do polegania na innych ludziach i pozwalania im myśleć za siebie. Czas najwyższy z tym skończyć. Harry nie zawsze będzie w pobliżu, żeby mu pomóc. Ja też nie._

– W takim razie pomyśl o tym jak o ćwiczeniu – powiedziała. – Musisz teraz stawić czoła jednej osobie, a nie setkom. A jeśli jedna osoba cię przerasta, to znaczy, że potrzebujesz znacznie więcej ćwiczeń.

Connor powoli odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

– Ale to przecież było takie dla ciebie ważne – szepnął. – Naprawdę jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć?

Hermiona prychnęła.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Wybaczyłam ci przecież to całe zamieszanie z przymuszeniem na drugim roku.

Zaskoczenie przemknęło przez twarz Connora.

– Wydawało mi się, że to mi wybaczyłaś, bo też ci się wydawało, że ten dar był czymś dobrym, że był częścią Światła.

Hermiona zagapiła się na niego przez moment.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Wciąż mi się wydaje, że to naprawdę paskudny dar, a "Historia Hogwartu" klasyfikuje go jako mroczny, podając za przykład Blacków, którzy potrafili go wykorzystywać w naprawdę koszmarny sposób. – Powstrzymała się od opowiedzenia mu o Orionie Blacku, który przymusił całe ciało pedagogiczne do dzikich tańców na środku Wielkiej Sali. Connor pewnie nie zrozumiałby porównania i pewnie nigdy nie słyszał o Orionie Blacku. – Ale pogodziłam się z tym i wybaczyłam ci.

Connor powoli kiwnął głową.

Hermiona przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Czy w ten sposób wybaczasz wszystko, co ci kiedykolwiek zrobiono? Myśląc, że to w jakiś sposób było częścią Światła?

Connor zaśmiał się, ale zrobił to za głośno.

– Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że tak właśnie robisz – powiedziała Hermiona. Kilka spraw, o których słyszała w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni, nagle nabrało sensu. – Byłeś w stanie wybaczyć Syriuszowi, bo umarł jak bohater. Byłeś w stanie wybaczyć Harry'emu, bo ten walczył, żeby cię uwolnić. I nie pojmujesz, jak ktokolwiek miałby ci wybaczyć, bo myślałeś o wszystkim, co do tej pory zrobiłeś, i w żaden sposób nie potrafisz sobie wytłumaczyć, jak to miałoby być częścią Światła.

– Odpuść, Hermiono – powiedział Connor, niespodziewanie surowo.

– Nie – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie każdy postrzega świat tak jak ty, Connor. Naprawdę wybaczyłam ci przymuszenie mnie. I mogę ci wybaczyć to, jak mnie potraktowałeś, jeśli tylko zaczniesz _rozmawiać_ ze mną o takich sprawach, jak na przykład o tym, że bałeś się, że będę miała dalej do ciebie o to żal, bez względu na to, jak długo byś mnie nie przepraszał. Nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że takie kwestie najlepiej omówić z drugą osobą?

– Syriusz powiedział, że nie powinienem – szepnął Connor – że to jest słabość, którą moi wrogowie mogliby wykorzystać przeciwko mnie.

– I to było przed, czy po tym, jak go opętał Sam Wiesz, Kto? – zapytała Hermiona.

– _Nie wiem!_ – wypalił Connor z frustracją i Hermiona kichnęła. Jego magia podniosła się wokół niego, nie tak silna jak Harry'ego, ale mimo wszystko gęsta. – Nie wiem, czemu wierzyć, jak mu wybaczyć i czasami jestem na niego taki _zły_ , że mi nawet nie _powiedział_ , że był opętany.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i pokręciła głową.

– Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdybyś mi po prostu o tym wszystkim powiedział.

Przez kilka chwil stali w ciszy, aż magia Connora nie zeszła z dramatycznego poziomu na normalny.

– Czyli wybaczysz mi? – zapytał niepewnie.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie. W oczach lśniła mu nadzieja, jasna i wyzywająca, niczym oczy małego pieska, którego kiedyś mieli sąsiedzi Hermiony, który w ten sam sposób błagał o słodycze.

Problem w tym, że ten kundel ugryzł kiedyś Hermionę, kiedy jej ręka znalazła się za blisko jego pyska.

– Wybaczę ci, jeśli naprawdę postarasz się wybaczyć innym ludziom – powiedziała Hermiona. – I masz zacząć myśleć za siebie i uczyć się dla siebie. Wydaje mi się, że się tutaj po prostu ukryłeś. – Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale jednak spróbowała. – Czy ty w ogóle próbowałeś porozmawiać z Harrym o _jego_ wersji tego, co się stało wtedy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?

– Powiedział, że z jego strony jest już wszystko załatwione – powiedział Connor. – Że już nawet nie ma koszmarów. – W jego oczach błysnęła zazdrość o to.

– Och, _Connor_ – powiedziała Hermiona, czując jednocześnie współczucie i irytację do niego. Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak irytujące to musiało być, utknąć z takim bratem jak Harry, który ukrywał wszystko na swój temat. – Naprawdę nie sądzę. Harry byłby w stanie powiedzieć ci cokolwiek, byle tylko zaoszczędzić ci dalszego bólu. Porozmawiaj z nim, dobrze? A jak już wrócicie do szkoły, obserwuj go. Zobacz, jak wybacza ludziom. W ogóle nie potrzebuje ich postrzegać jako część Światła. Z pewnością będziesz mógł się od niego nauczyć wiele na temat tolerancji i współczucia.

– Ciągle tylko składam obietnice – powiedział Connor. – A potem ludzie mówią mi, że ich nie dopełniam, choćbym nie wiem jak się starał. – Wyglądał przez chwilę na równie zaciętego, co Harry, ale to szybko minęło. Odetchnął głęboko i po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy, spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ale tym razem naprawdę spróbuję.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę. – Przyjaciele?

Connor uścisnął mocno jej dłoń i potrząsnął nią.

– Dobrze – powtórzyła Hermiona, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku odległych drzwi na końcu holu. – Możemy iść, poinformować Harry'ego, że żadne z nas nie ma zamiaru wybiegać stąd z wrzaskiem.

Była naprawdę zadowolona, że mieli już to za sobą. Miała zamiar zapytać Harry'ego o historię tego domu i różnice między rytuałami Światła i Mroku. Książki, które znalazła na ten temat wyjątkowo skąpiły miejsca na te wyjaśnienia, zupełnie, jakby żadna ze stron nie uważała tego za coś godnego uwagi.

 _Może nawet pozwolą mi pożyczyć jakieś książki ze swojej biblioteki!_

* * *

– A jak ty się trzymasz?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok od widoku na trawnik Lux Aeterny, jaki rozciągał się za oknem. Spodziewał się, że będą stali z Ronem w ciszy przez całą rozmowę Hermiony i Connora. Ron generalnie raczej się do niego nie odzywał, poza niezręcznymi zagajeniami, których celem było włączenie go od czasu do czasu w rozmowy jego i Connora.

Ale teraz opierał się o ścianę i obserwował Harry'ego z tą miną szachisty, którą Harry już kiedyś u niego widział, kiedy ten powiedział mu o magii, jaką promieniował Harry i którą potrafili wyczuć inni czystokrwiści.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– W jakim kontekście masz to na myśli?

– Trzeba być tobą, żeby pytać o cholerny _kontekst_ – wymamrotał Ron, ale nie wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Znaczy, masz jeszcze koszmary? Connor wygląda w porządku, ale co z tobą?

Harry zamrugał i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ron próbował wyrazić swoją troskę o niego. To było... ujmujące, choćby dlatego, że kompletnie różniło się od tego, jakby do tego podszedł Ślizgon. Draco by na niego naskoczył, zadając pytania i wygłaszając założenia, póki Harry nie poczułby, że powinien go pod pewnymi względami poprawić. Snape obserwowałby go w ciszy i potem nagle powiedziałby po prostu co i jak. A Ron po prostu zapytał, z twarzą powoli zalewającą się rumieńcem z zakłopotania, kiedy cisza się przewlekała, a Harry wciąż nie odpowiedział.

– Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – powiedział Harry. – Nie mam już koszmarów o Syriuszu. – I to była prawda. Jego sny wciąż pozostawały roztrzaskaną, bełkoczącą masą scen, jaką były już całe lato, pełną cierni, połaci lodu i głosu mamroczącego o słońcu, o tym jak wschodzi i zachodzi, i o tym, jakie to ma znaczenie dla ziemi w czasie równonocy i przesileń. Harry zobaczył, jak wyraz twarzy Rona rozluźnia się lekko i uznał, że nie ma sensu wspominać o innych koszmarach, zwłaszcza kiedy sam ich do końca nie rozumiał. – Czemu pytasz?

Ron potarł dłonią twarz.

– No, jesteś naprawdę ważny dla Connora – wymamrotał. – A ja cię właściwie nie znam, do tego nie bardzo się dogadujemy. Pomyślałem, że powinienem zapytać.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czyli postrzegasz nas obu jako ludzi, którzy będą ważni dla Connora przez dłuższy czas?

– No, coś w tym stylu. – Ron brzmiał, jakby nie do końca to sobie poukładał w głowie, zanim się odezwał. Wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry momentalnie się wyprostował, ale Ron zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. – Chcesz chwilę potrenować? Tak dla zabicia czasu. Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry, wyciągając własną różdżkę. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, które dostosowały ten pokój do pojedynków, włącznie z miękkimi matami na ziemi i zaklęciami tarczy na ścianach. Ron przyglądał mu się z podziwem. Harry zerknął na niego. – Chciałbyś nauczyć się czegoś konkretnego?

– Czegoś zawstydzającego – powiedział Ron. – Czegoś, czym mógłbym przyłożyć Fredowi i George'owi następnym razem, jak wywiną mi jakiś numer.

Zaintrygowany, Harry przyjrzał się Ronowi. Będzie musiał zobaczyć, jaki potężny właściwie jest Ron, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie opanować zaklęcie na tyle potężne, żeby to zdołało w ogóle sięgnąć bliźniaków. Bliźniacy byli bardzo dziwnymi, magicznymi geniuszami, którzy mieli pasywny talent odbijania większości zaklęć niskich rang. Ta zdolność manifestowała się zazwyczaj, kiedy ktoś ciskał w nich klątwą, która odbijała się zwykle gdzieś w bok, pozwalając Fredowi i George'owi się odgryźć. Harry wiedział, że bliźniacy byli jednymi z potężniejszych czarodziejów w szkole, zaraz po Hermionie, ale nic w sumie nie wiedział o magii Rona.

Zamrugał. _Rany, ale dziwne._

– Co się stało? – zażądał Ron. – Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?

Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

– Masz blokadę na swojej magii – powiedział. – Pewien poziom, ponad który nie jest w stanie się wybić. Wygląda jak pokrywka na pudełku pełnym światła. – Przerwał magowidzenie i zerknął na Rona. – Wiesz może, co to jest?

Ron wyglądał, jakby podupadł na duchu.

– No – wymamrotał, szurając trampkiem po podłodze. – Jak miałem siedem lat, Bill cisnął we mnie klątwą i Charlie w tej samej chwili rzucił jakimś innym zaklęciem. W jakiś sposób się we mnie wymieszały i... zrobiły właśnie to. Magomedyczka, do której mama mnie zabrała, powiedziała, że z czasem powinno samo zniknąć, ale do tego czasu moja magia będzie zablokowana. Miałem nadzieję, że to już poszło w cholerę. Znaczy wiesz, minęło już siedem lat. – Podrapał się po karku. – Nie wiem, byłem strasznie zły, kiedy oba zaklęcia mnie uderzyły, medyczka powiedziała, że może się zaleczę, jeśli będę spokojny.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa.

– No, ja też – zgodził się z nim Ron, podnosząc różdżkę. – Chyba, że ty umiesz to wyleczyć? – Jego twarz i głos były pełne niepewnej nadziei.

Harry jeszcze raz przyjrzał się blokowi. Był zamknięty solidnie, to nie była żadna sieć, po prostu gładka pokrywa.

– Nie, wybacz.

Ron westchnął.

– No nic, w takim razie powiedz mi, czego możesz mnie nauczyć.

Harry pokazał mu klątwę _Apis Occaeco_ , zaklęcie, którego ofiara czuła, jakby chmara niewidzialnych pszczół zaatakowała nagle jej magiczną rękę. Ron zaskrzeczał i upuścił różdżkę, ale zgodził się, że to dobra klątwa i po kilku uwagach Harry'ego niemal udało mu się opanować machnięcie nadgarstkiem.

Harry przyglądał się Ronowi, kiedy ten powtórzył z triumfem _Apis_ , ale już mniej pewnie _Occaeco_. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że był dobrym przyjacielem dla Connora. W dodatku był świetlistym czarodziejem. Harry, po spędzeniu kilku tygodni w Lux Aeternie, już więcej rozumiał na ich temat.

 _A ja rozumiem więcej na temat własnej rodziny, chociaż o pewnych sprawach naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć._

Harry podskoczył. Ten głos nie należał do niego.

– Regulus? – szepnął. Ron zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem.

 _Tak. Wydawało Ci się, że zniknąłem na dobre?_

 _Przyszło mi to do głowy,_ przyznał Harry, mówiąc na głos:

– Nie, Ron. Musisz lekko podnieść głos przy drugiej sylabie _Occaeco_.

 _Dawno już cię nie słyszałem._

 _Próbowałem ustalić, gdzie ja właściwie, do cholery, jestem, i nawet nie przeproszę cię za przeklinanie, bo ciągle słyszę jak używasz gorszych słów. Ale nie udało mi się. Wiem tylko, że to miejsce jest strasznie małe i ciemne, a koszmarny ból, jaki przeżyłem w trakcie tortur Voldemorta, wciąż nie wrócił._

 _Czyli to samo, co zawsze._

 _No._

 _No nic, powiedziałem, że ci pomogę, więc to zrobię_ , obiecał mu Harry. _Ja..._

– _Apis Occaeco!_

Harry podskoczył, kiedy poczuł w lewej ręce dziesiątki ukłuć pszczół. Nie upuścił różdżki, bo ta była w jego prawej, ale kiwnął Ronowi głową i potrząsnął lewą dłonią, żeby pozbyć się bólu.

– Imponujące – powiedział.

– Dorwałem cię! – Ron wyglądał na naprawdę uradowanego swoim sukcesem, o krok od podskakiwania z radości.

Harry znowu kiwnął.

– Tak, dorwałeś.

 _I niech to będzie dla ciebie nauczką, Harry,_ upomniał się sam. _Nigdy nie możesz pozwolić sobie tak się rozkojarzyć, nawet w czasie prywatnych rozmów prowadzonych w twojej własnej głowie. Ktoś mógłby się zakraść i zabić Connora w czasie takiej pogadanki._

– Jak fajnie – powiedział Ron. – Zobaczmy, czy uda mi się jeszcze raz. – Podniósł różdżkę.

W tej samej chwili jednak Connor i Hermiona zapukali i weszli do pokoju, więc Harry nie musiał pozwolić Ronowi na spróbowanie tego ponownie, ani przyznawać się, dlaczego podskoczył. Zauważył jednak, że Connor zerka na niego z niepokojem, więc rzucił mu uspokajający uśmiech. Zajęty był jednak słuchaniem Regulusa i próbami ustalenia, czy jest mu w stanie jakoś pomóc z bardzo ograniczonych opisów, jakie ten był w stanie mu podać.

 _No dobrze, zacznijmy od wielkości tego miejsca_ , powiedział wreszcie, _bo z bólem, ani ciemnością chyba teraz ci w żaden sposób nie jestem w stanie pomóc._

 _W porządku_ , powiedział ponuro Regulus. _Chciałbym znowu zobaczyć słońce._

 _Możesz je zobaczyć przez moje oczy._

 _To nie to samo._

Harry musiał się z nim pod tym względem zgodzić i zaczął wymieniać długą listę małych przestrzeni, w których Regulus mógł zostać upchnięty, podczas gdy Regulus starał się ustalić, czy ich opis pasował choć w połowie do jego więzienia. Harry w międzyczasie pokazał Hermionie bibliotekę, zjadł obiad i uniknął kolejnego niedorzecznego utyskiwania swojego ojca.

Wyglądało na to, że nikt nic nie zauważył. Harry był rad, że tak łatwo jest schować się ze wszystkim w swojej głowie.

* * *

Harry zamrugał. Nie był przyzwyczajony do budzących go w środku nocy sów, zwłaszcza takich, które dziobały go w policzek, by dostarczyć swoje listy. Usiadł powoli, przeciągnął się i machnął ręką, rzucając _Lumos_ , żeby coś zobaczyć w ciemnościach.

 _Kto do ciebie pisze?_ zapytał wyzywająco Regulus.

 _Nie wiem_ , powiedział Harry, mrugając znowu, kiedy zobaczył, że na parapecie siedziały jeszcze dwie sowy. _Trzy. Czego ode mnie chcą?_

 _Dostarczyć listy._

 _Tyle_ wiem, zauważył Harry, odwiązując list z nóżki siedzącego na jego łóżku puchacza. _Skoro już mam inne głosy w mojej głowie, to miło by było, gdyby myślały o rzeczach, o których sam bym nie pomyślał._

Regulus pociągnął nosem z wyższością i wycofał się.

Harry spojrzał na trzymany w rękach list i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy rozpoznał charakter pisma na kopercie. Otworzył ją i odczytał wiadomość.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Pragnę do pana skierować prośbę o oficjalne spotkanie. Chciałabym się z panem spotkać z okazji pańskich urodzin i oczywiście, Draco chce się pojawić razem ze mną. Przyprowadzę również moją siostrę, Andromedę Black Tonks, i jej córkę, Nimfadorę Tonks. Obie są zainteresowane spotkaniem z panem, a Andromeda może wyrazić chęć przyłączenia się do sojuszu._

 _Oczekuję pańskiej sowy._

 _Narcyza Malfoy_

Harry przygryzł na moment wargę, ale ostatecznie nie widział powodu, żeby się nie zgodzić. Draco i tak chciałby się z nim spotkać podczas jego urodzin, Narcyza była zawsze mile widziana, a Harry'ego naprawdę ciekawiło, co miałyby do powiedzenia siostra Narcyzy i jej córka. Napisał odpowiedź i posłał szczęśliwego puchacza z powrotem do domu.

Druga podleciała i Harry z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że to wcale nie była sowa; po prostu wcześniej wyszedł z takiego założenia, ponieważ było ciemno, a on jeszcze nie miał na nosie swoich okularów. To była mewa, która przyglądała mu się jeszcze bardziej bezczelnie niż dowolna sowa, kiedy ten odebrał wiadomość z jej błoniastej nogi. Następnie dziobnęła go w rękę – Harry nie sądził, żeby potrzebowała do tego jakiegoś specjalnego powodu. Może po prostu myślała, że ma dla niej jakieś jedzenie.

Wiadomość była napisana pokracznie, jakby osobnik, który ją napisał, nie był przyzwyczajony do trzymania pióra. Nie było na niej również pozdrowienia.

 _Słyszeliśmy pogłoski, że jesteś_ vatesem _. Chcemy się z tobą spotkać i omówić naszą przyszłą wolność. Przemawiam w imieniu klasy goblinów z północy: Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten, Stonecantor._

 _Nasze mewy są znacznie mądrzejsze od waszych sów. Powiedz jej swoją odpowiedź, to ona nam ją przyniesie z powrotem._

 _Helcas Seadampin_

Harry poczuł, jak powietrze łaskocze go w płucach. Czekał na tego rodzaju wezwanie i wyglądało na to, że wreszcie nadeszło. Spojrzał mewie w oczy.

– Powiedz Helcasowi Seadampinowi, że się pojawię, ale będę potrzebował informacji względem miejsca i czasu – powiedział.

Mewa rozpostarła skrzydła i niespodziewanie rozpadła się w rój białych światełek. Harry patrzył, jak te opadają na jego łóżko, niczego nie przypalając, bo gasły tuż nad powierzchnią pościeli, i przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, że gobliny dysponują tak imponującą magią.

Pokręcił lekko głową, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na trzecią sowę. Ta wyglądała raczej anemicznie i ledwie podniosła głowę, kiedy ją zawołał. Harry musiał do niej podejść, żeby odebrać od niej list.

 _Potter,_

 _Samuel Taylor Coleridge pisał o albatrosach wiszących ludziom na szyjach. Tak naprawdę nie był mugolskim poetą, ale charłakiem. Czy wiedziałeś, że jego matka była czarownicą, która odrzuciła od siebie swoje dziedzictwo po tym, jak w wieku jedenastu lat złamano jej różdżkę za rzucenie zaklęcia niewybaczalnego? Rzuciła je na mugola i ten mugol zginął. A potem wyszła za mugola. Co za marnotrawstwo talentu, na wiele sposobów._

Harry zagapił się na pergamin. _Co?_

List się jednak na tym nie skończył.

 _Marynarze kładli albatrosa na karku antycznego zejmana, żeby ten mu ciążył, ponieważ kiedyś zastrzelił świętego ptaka i w ten sposób przeklął ich wszystkich, dlatego zawsze trzeba było mu przypominać o tym, co zrobił. Pozwól więc, że zostanę twoim albatrosem._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _Evan Rosier_

Harry syknął. To było imię śmierciożercy, który od wielu lat był uważany za martwego, zabitego w czasie jednej z bitew Pierwszej Wojny, w roku, w którym urodzili się z Connorem. Ale widział tego człowieka, całego i zdrowego w maju, tej nocy, kiedy zabił Rudolfa...

Z wypraktykowaną łatwością Harry przerwał tor myśli i przyjrzał się uważnie listowi. Czemu niby Evan Rosier miałby do niego pisać? I w dodatku bredzić o jakichś charłacznych poetach, albatrosach i wiedźmach, które zabiły mugoli?

 _Co więcej_ , zorientował się nagle, _jakim cudem sowa, która niosła list od znanego śmierciożercy, przedostała się przez osłony otaczające Lux Aeternę? Przecież one nie powinny przepuścić czegokolwiek, czego kiedykolwiek dotknął śmierciożerca._ Osłony poraziły Harry'ego lekko, kiedy sięgnął przez nie i dotknął ramienia Snape'a, kiedy ten próbował wejść do środka.

To była zagwozdka i to taka, która się w ogóle Harry'emu nie podobała.

– Brak odpowiedzi – powiedział sowie.

Sowa wydała z siebie głuchy pisk i spróbowała wzbić się w powietrze, ale opadła na dywan. Harry uklęknął przy niej i zobaczył jak jeden z jej pazurów się prostuje gwałtownie i powoli zamyka z powrotem.

 _Zdechła_ , zorientował się. _Wygląda na to, że przerósł ją wysiłek związany z przebijaniem się przez osłony._

Ostrożnie się od niej odsunął, nie potrzebując nawet odbijających się echem w jego głowie słów Snape'a, że dotykanie martwego ptaka to zły pomysł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że brązaczki jakoś się pozbędą truchła. Napisze rano do Snape'a i powie mu o liście Rosiera. Snape był śmierciożercą, osobiście znał tego człowieka. Być może zrozumie, o co mu chodziło.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem, Harry zwrócił swoje myśli z powrotem w stronę goblinów i Tonksów. Poczuł przyjemne podniecenie.

 _Wreszcie będę miał coś do roboty._


	4. Dziedzictwo Griphooka Fishbaggina

Te rozdziały się robią coraz dłuższe! _Dlaczego?_

 **Rozdział trzeci: Dziedzictwo Griphooka Fishbaggina**

 _Harry,_

 _Przekonaj swojego ojca do opuszczenia osłon._

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Po prostu _wiedział_ , że Snape zacznie się tak zachowywać, ale i tak wysłał mu o tym list, bo miał wrażenie, że jego opiekun powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Rosier jest w stanie go w pewien sposób sięgnąć. Ale doprawdy, James uważnie przyjrzał się martwej sowie i chociaż mocno pobladł, to zapewnił Harry'ego, że Rosier użył odrobiny naprawdę starej, mrocznej magii, żeby ją przebić przez osłony i potem zabić. Magia zmusiła sowę do wypełnienia swojego zadania za wszelką cenę, przez co zużyła ona własną energię życiową. Dzięki temu przebiła się przez osłony, ale nie mogła potem zbyt długo żyć.

James wykonał przeciwzaklęcie i teraz już wszystko było w porządku; żadna inna zaczarowana w ten sposób sowa nie mogła już się przedostać przez osłony.

Harry bez problemu potrafił sobie wyobrazić Snape'a kipiącego ze złości, że to przecież nie wystarczy. Skoro osłony okazały się mieć jedną słabość, to przecież mogły mieć ich więcej. Powinien był przeczytać książki o osłonach, które dostał od Snape'a. Powinien był nauczyć się, jak zapobiegać podobnym atakom w przyszłości. Powinien w ogóle przestać otrzymywać sowy. Powinien opuścić Lux Aeternę, która ewidentnie była podatna na ataki, i zamieszkać ze Snape'em w Hogwarcie, do którego nie przedostanie się nic śmierciożerczego.

Harry nie mógł zrobić ostatnich dwóch, ale _miał_ zamiar zabrać się za pierwsze dwa. Tak też napisał Snape'owi w liście, który wysłał w drogę Hedwigą zanim jeszcze słońce się do końca wyłoniło zza horyzontu. Stał przy oknie swojego pokoju, oprowadzając sowę wzrokiem i przygryzając wargę. Czasami myślał, że to dobrze, że razem z Connorem zajęli osobne pokoje – nie byłby w stanie reagować na wszystkie sowy z równą łatwością, gdyby wciąż spali w tym samym pomieszczeniu – ale w chwilach takich jak ta, żałował, że jego brata nie ma w pobliżu, choćby po to, żeby mógł teraz się po prostu do niego przytulić.

Wreszcie Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do swojego pokoju.

To był dzień ich urodzin, a przynajmniej poranek. A Harry miał dzisiaj wielkie plany. Spotkanie z Malfoyami i Tonksami miało się odbyć tego ranka, a spotkanie z północnymi goblinami po południu.

Potem będzie miał dość czasu, żeby martwić się o przytulenia.

* * *

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry, Connor!

Harry zamrugał inteligentnie. Nie spodziewał się, że jego ojciec postanowi im wręczyć prezenty już podczas śniadania. Ale wyglądało na to, że tak właśnie będzie, dwa podarunki leżały zawinięte w czerwony jedwab ze wzorem w złote wybuchy. Harry'emu wydawało się, że rozpoznaje materiał jako ten sam, którego użyli jako żagli na swoich statkach podczas przesilenia letniego.

James uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Harry zobaczył w jego oczach nadzieję i odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Trochę mu w sumie współczuł. James się starał, naprawdę, żeby być dla nich dobrym ojcem. Po prostu nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej.

No nic, dawanie mu kolejnych szans to była niewielka cena do zapłacenia.

Connor już siedział przy stole, szczerząc się do niego ponad swoim urodzinowym śniadaniem, złożonym z kiełbasek, naleśników i czekoladowych żab.

– Tata powiedział, że mam na ciebie zaczekać z otwarciem prezentu – pożalił się Harry'emu żartobliwie.

Harry i do niego się uśmiechnął. Prawda była taka, że nie spał już od wielu godzin, najpierw napisał list do Snape'a, a potem czytał książki o osłonach, ale Connor nie miał jak o tym wiedzieć. W końcu już nie dzielili sypialni.

To było naprawdę dziwne, jak strasznie zdawało się to wytrącać Harry'ego z równowagi.

 _Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do dzielenia z kimś pokoju_ , pomyślał Harry, odrzucając od siebie te rozważania, po czym zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. Kątem oka wyłapał mgnienie małego, czarnego płaszcza, kiedy brązaczek przyniósł mu śniadanie. Nie próbował się mu jednak przyglądać. Przeprowadził własne dochodzenie w bibliotece Potterów i wszystko wskazywało na to, że brązaczki nie znosiły nadzorowania ich, ani nawet dziękowania za usługi. Układ, jaki zawarła z nimi Matylda Potter, był prawdziwym układem, szanowanym z obu stron; jego rodzina i brązaczki nie były sobie już niczego winne.

– No, jestem już. Otwieraj – powiedział, kiwając Connorowi głową.

Connor nie potrzebował więcej zachęty i rzucił się na swój prezent. Zagapił się, kiedy czerwony materiał opadł. Harry wyciągnął szyję, nie do końca widząc, co trzymał jego brat.

– O rany, tato – szepnął Connor, biorąc przedmiot ostrożnie do ręki i podnosząc go, żeby Harry mógł mu się przyjrzeć. – To naprawdę coś specjalnego.

Harry podniósł brwi. Faktycznie. James zdobył dla Connora różdżkę pojedynkowicza – zrobioną, oczywiście, z ostrokrzewu, jak jego właściwa różdżka, która była bazą dla tej. Różdżki pojedynkowicza można było użyć tylko w walce, albo podczas ćwiczeń zaklęć bitewnych, zarówno stosowanych w czasie formalnych pojedynków, jak i podczas regularnej wojny. W miarę używania przyzwyczajała się do czarodzieja i jego zaklęć. Gdyby Connor często rzucał _Protego_ swoją różdżką pojedynkowicza, to różdżka przyzwyczaiła by się do zaklęcia tarczy i zaczęłaby ją rzucać już w połowie słowa, albo i niewerbalnie, na długo przed tym jak Connor byłby w stanie opanować taką finezję swoją zwykłą różdżką. To była honorowa broń i sposób na wygraną, dwa w jednym.

– Teraz otwórz swój, Harry – ponaglił go Connor, wyrywając się ze swojego podziwu.

Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swój prezent. Bez namysłu wyszedł z założenia, że James kupi im obu takie same prezenty, a przynajmniej podobne. Jemu jednak różdżka pojedynkowicza na nic by się nie przydała, nawet jeśli stanowiłaby ciekawą parę do jego cyprysowej. I tak już miał dość problemów, żeby w ogóle pamiętać o używaniu swojej zwykłej różdżki.

Odwinął materiał i zamrugał. Przez chwilę nie rozpoznawał przedmiotu, który leżał mu w ręku, ale potem coś zaskoczyło mu w głowie. Podniósł go i powoli obrócił. Był piękny, zrobiony z miedzi tak starej, że nabrała już zielonego poblasku, a jego igła wyglądała na srebrną. Litera N lśniła lekko, jakby napisana została napisana pyłem wróżek.

– Kompas? – zapytał.

James nie odpowiedział. Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że ten jest zupełnie poważny, nie tak dumny, jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył jak Connor przygląda się swojej różdżce pojedynkowicza, ale zaniepokojony.

– Kompas sojuszniczy, Harry – powiedział. – Wykrywa zarówno magiczną moc, jak i sympatię, którą darzą cię posiadający ją ludzie. Chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś zawsze go przy sobie nosił. Jak będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, skieruje cię w stronę najbliższej osoby gotowej ci pomóc. Idź tam, gdzie ci pokazuje strzałka, a znajdziesz najkrótszą możliwą drogę. – Odetchnął głęboko i nerwowo. – Merlin jeden wie, że to ci się przyda.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– To pochodzi ze skarbca Potterów, prawda? – zapytał, obracając kompas w palcach. Słyszał już o takich przedmiotach, ale to zawsze były pamiątki rodowe, a nie coś, co można by dostać tak po prostu na Pokątnej.

James kiwnął głowa.

– Podczas wojen Firestarów, pojawił się Lord. Wszystkim z początku wydawało się, że zostanie on Świetlistym Panem, ale ten zwrócił się ku mrocznej magii... a może nawet znalazł sposób połączenia i jednoczesnego wykorzystania magii Mroku i Światła, ale nikt nie miał odwagi nawet wziąć tego pod uwagę, bo _to_ dopiero jest straszna myśl. – James utkwił wzrok gdzieś w ścianie za Harrym i Harry niemal zobaczył w nim młodego chłopca, drżącego lekko z podziwem, przyklękniętego przy fotelu, na którym siedział jego rodzic, a może dziadek, opowiadający mu tę historię. – Nasza przodkini, Helen Potter, stworzyła ten kompas i z niego korzystała. Raz przeprowadził ją bezpiecznie podczas trwającego trzy dni pościgu przez Northumberland, kiedy Lord Firestar pokrył całą okolicę zaklęciem antyaportacyjnym, który nie pozwalał również na użycie świstoklików. Znajdowała się wtedy o trzy dni drogi od najbliższego sojusznika, a musiała przez całą drogę biec. Ścigał ją osobiście. Naprawdę pragnął ją zabić. – James wrócił do siebie, a jego uśmiech był zarówno dumny, jak i smutny. – Widzicie, kiedyś byli zaręczeni. Kochała go bez pamięci. Nikt nie znał go tak jak ona. A to znaczyło, że tak długo jak żyła, ktoś mógłby ją wykorzystać i wyciągnąć z niej informacje o jego słabościach.

Harry zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej książkom, które przywiozła mu Hermiona. Wyglądało na to, że jednak mogły się zapowiadać znacznie bardziej fascynująco niż mu się wydawało.

A James tak naprawdę nie był nieudolnym ojcem, po prostu niedoświadczonym.

Położył ostrożnie rękę na kompasie sojuszniczym.

– Będę go miał zawsze przy sobie, ojcze. Obiecuję.

James przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową.

– Świetnie, Harry. – Zerknął na Connora. – Remus powiedział, że będzie na ciebie czekał na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz się z nim pojedynkować. I tak już prawie skończyłeś śniadanie.

– Super! – Connor zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła. – Idę go znaleźć. – Złapał Harry'ego niespodziewanie i przytulił go mocno, niepomiernie go tym zaskakując. – A _ty_ lepiej, żebyś naprawdę miał ten kompas zawsze przy sobie – szepnął mu do ucha. – Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Harry zamrugał i poklepał brata po plecach. Connor przecież już wcześniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale i tak miło było usłyszeć takie słowa.

– Dzięki, Connor.

Jego brat wymknął się z pokoju, a James wziął głęboki oddech.

– Najpierw zjedz śniadanie, Harry – powiedział, zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta.

Harry kiwnął głową i zabrał się za jedzenie, obserwując swojego ojca uważnie. James ewidentnie chciał mu o czymś powiedzieć.

– Zablokowałem to zaklęcie, które Rosier użył, żeby przebić sowę przez nasze osłony – powiedział James markotnie. – Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie spróbuje ponownie. Przeczytałem jego list i nie ma on dla mnie żadnego sensu. Zawsze był znany jako jeden z najinteligentniejszych śmierciożerców, nie mam pojęcia, co może mu teraz chodzić po głowie.

Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

– Ten list uświadomił mi w pełni, że ty naprawdę możesz w każdej chwili _umrzeć_. Nie jesteś bezpieczny, Harry, ani tu, w Lux Aeternie, ani nigdzie indziej.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Już się z tym pogodziłem.

– Ale można podjąć kroki na celu _zapewnienia_ ci pewnego stopnia bezpieczeństwa – powiedział James. Harry zwolnił nieco z pakowaniem sobie kolejnych kiełbasek do ust – ostatnio był niesamowicie głodny – i spojrzał z rezerwą na swojego ojca. Jego słowa miały niemal maniakalny wydźwięk, brzmiał trochę jak Snape. – Stąd kompas sojuszniczy. Stąd osłony. Chcę też, żebyś mi obiecał, że nie zrobisz nawet kroku poza osłonami, Harry.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Poinformował swojego ojca o tym, że tego ranka Narcyza Malfoy złoży im oficjalną wizytę i jeśli nie będzie w stanie ich odwiedzić tylko dlatego, że osłony jej nie przepuszczą, to będzie to oznaka wyjątkowo złych manier; może też zaszkodzić jego reputacji pośród innych czystokrwistych, z którymi już rozmawiała i którzy zastanawiają się nad przyłączeniem do niego. A północne gobliny powiedziały mu wprost, że nie mają zamiaru się spotykać z nim w pobliżu Lux Aeterny. Nie chciały podejść bliżej niż do tej plaży, na którą James zabrał Connora i Harry'ego na letnie przesilenie.

– Przecież muszę.

– Nie, wcale nie musisz – powiedział James. – Powiedz im, że jesteś gotów spotkać się z nimi w granicach osłon, ale nie poza nimi.

– Ale nie każdy będzie w stanie przez nie przejść – zauważył Harry, czując, jak powoli kończy mu się cierpliwość. Czy do jego ojca naprawdę nie docierało, że przecież _musiał_ to zrobić? Nie z poczucia obowiązku, przynajmniej w kwestii pracy _vatesa_ , ale chociażby przez wzgląd na jego moralne priorytety. Drażniło go to za każdym razem, kiedy zbyt długo próbował myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Póki jego głównymi zajęciami podczas tego pobytu były trening Connora i pomoc w leczeniu go, Harry był jeszcze w stanie się skupić na czymś innym, ale teraz Connor trenował z Remusem, a po rozmowie z Hermioną, Connor odwrócił ich role w czasie rozmów i naciskał, że chce usłyszeć wersję Harry'ego z tamtej walki z Voldemortem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Dlatego też Harry myślał o byciu _vatesem_ i nie–Lordem. – A ja muszę z nimi jakoś porozmawiać. Obrażę ich, jeśli tego nie zrobię.

– Przejdzie im – upierał się James.

– Tu nie chodzi o obrazę w sensie braku uprzejmości – powiedział Harry. – Urażę ich wolną wolę, albo ich honor. A ja naprawdę nie chcę nikogo obrażać, tato. Jeśli mamy wygrać tę wojnę, to potrzebujemy mieć po swojej stronie tak wielu czarodziejów jak to tylko możliwe. A gobliny... są spętane, wiem, że są, i chcę wysłuchać tego, co mają mi do powiedzenia.

James zamknął oczy.

– Wiem, że Lily wytrenowała cię na żołnierza – powiedział. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że zrobiła z ciebie też polityka.

Harry bez trudu wzniósł się ponad ból, który wciąż się pojawiał na wspomnienie imienia jego matki. Nic już dla niego nie znaczyła.

– Trening obejmował wszystko, co mogłoby się przydać – powiedział. – Polityka też będzie nam potrzebna do wygrania tej wojny. Wiedziałem o tym, odkąd miałem pięć lat, dlatego właśnie zacząłem się uczyć historii czystokrwistych rodów i ich tańców. Muszę ich potraktować z szacunkiem, tato. Wiesz przecież o tym.

James westchnął.

– W takim razie kompromis. Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą na każde spotkanie poza osłonami.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Możemy się spotkać razem z panią Malfoy, ale nie z goblinami. Były dość stanowcze pod względem tego, że mam się pojawić sam.

– To dlaczego w ogóle się zgodziłeś z nimi spotkać?

– Bo muszę – powiedział Harry. – Robią mi ogromny zaszczyt samym faktem, że ufają mi na tyle, żeby się ze mną spotkać, po tym, jak czarodzieje ich spętali.

James się spiął i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w bezruchu. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie. Ale na spotkanie z goblinami weźmiesz ze sobą świstoklik.

– W porządku. – Harry i tak miał zamiar o niego poprosić. Był w stanie się aportować w nagłych sytuacjach, ale to nie było miłe doświadczenie i nie miał ochoty znowu tego doświadczać.

– W takim razie chodźmy się spotkać z Malfoyami – powiedział James, wstając. Następnie uśmiechnął się blado i usiadł z powrotem. – Jak tylko skończysz śniadanie, oczywiście.

Harry rzucił się na swoje naleśniki.

* * *

Harry patrzył, jak cztery kształty pojawiły się w punkcie aportacyjnym i poczuł, że osłony Lux Aeterny zareagowały na nich momentalnie, mimo, że znajdowali się poza ich zasięgiem, jakby były gotowe sięgnąć w ich kierunku i ocenić mroczną magię, która pojawiła się razem z ich gośćmi. Harry poczuł ich syk i trzask i podejrzewał, że zjeżyły się na Narcyzę Malfoy. Dobrze, że postanowili się spotkać właśnie tutaj, na rozłożystym trawniku, rozciągającym się tuż obok rzeki w kolorze malachitu, zamiast wystawiać cierpliwość domu na próbę.

Narcyza puściła Dracona, który wyglądał nieco niemrawo po łączonej aportacji, ale i tak podbiegł do Harry'ego i uściskał go mocno.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! – zaskrzeczał.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił go. Ulżyło mu, kiedy nie zobaczył nigdzie żadnej ostentacyjnej paczki.

– Masz dla mnie jakiś prezent, Draco? – zapytał, drocząc się z nim i odstępując na krok, żeby rozejrzeć się ostentacyjnie. Poczuł, jak James przestępuje obok niego nerwowo z nogi na nogę, ale go zignorował. Kompas sojuszniczy leżał bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni. Jego ojciec musiał przecież zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że dar Dracona w żaden sposób nie mógłby się z nim _równać_.

Draco wyszczerzył się do niego i wrócił w podskokach do matki. Narcyza zdjęła zaklęcie kameleona na czymś, co unosiło się obok niej, ujawniając miotłę. Draco złapał ją i przyciągnął za sobą do Harry'ego.

– _Och_ nie – powiedział Harry.

– _Och_ tak – powiedział maniakalnie Draco. – To nowa Błyskawica. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. – Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry niechętnie przyjrzał się miotle. Musiał przyznać, że była wspaniała; delikatny pomruk otaczającej ją magii już go o tym poinformował. Cała sytuacja jednak naprawdę wprawiała go w zakłopotanie. To był strasznie drogi prezent. Draco wcale nie musiał mu go kupować. Harry uwielbiał latać, tak, ale nie miał świra na punkcie quidditcha jak Connor.

Draco najwyraźniej przewidział całą cichą rozmowę, jaką Harry ze sobą przeprowadził w głowie.

– Naprawdę chciałem ją dla ciebie kupić – powiedział. – Jest twoja. I jest tak zaczarowana, że nikt inny nie będzie mógł na niej latać.

– _Draco!_ – powiedział Harry, tak zaskoczony, że musiał przerwać swój tor zakłopotanych myśli. – To naprawdę zły pomysł! A co, jeśli znajdziemy się w niebezpieczeństwie i ktoś inny będzie musiał z niej skorzystać? Albo jak będę musiał przewieźć na niej kogoś rannego?

Draco wywrócił oczami.

– Czy ty nie możesz przestać myśleć o wojnie przynajmniej na dziesięć sekund, Harry? – mruknął z irytacją, po czym założył ręce na piersi. Harry przez chwilę rozważył, po czym odrzucił pomysł poinformowania go, że jak to robi, to wygląda jak Hermiona. – Kupiłem ci to, żebyś mógł się nią bawić i żebyś miał coś tylko dla siebie. Przy okazji, nie, zaklęcia nie znikną z czasem – dodał, niszcząc kolejną nadzieję Harry'ego.

 _To fajna miotła_ , powiedział nagle Regulus z tyłu jego umysłu. _Weź ją, na litość Merlina._

 _Wydawało mi się, że cię tu nie ma_ , prychnął na niego Harry, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, żeby odebrać miotłę. Jak tylko jej dotknął, ta wydała z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał dziwnie podobnie do mruczenia, po czym w pełni opadła na jego dłoń.

– Dziękuję, Draco – powiedział na głos. – Nie byłem niewdzięczny, przepraszam, jeśli odniosłeś takie wrażenie. Po prostu mnie... zaskoczyłeś.

 _Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że przegapiłbym spotkanie z moim kuzynostwem?_ zanucił Regulus. _A to jest naprawdę dobra miotła. Nie robili takich za moich czasów. Przeleć się na niej, na litość Merlina._

Harry przyjrzał się uradowanej twarzy Dracona i westchnął. _Mam zamiar. Po prostu... ja nie..._ Pokręcił głową, nie pewien, jak wyrazić, czemu tak bardzo ten prezent wprawiał go w zakłopotanie.

– Harry.

Harry z wdzięcznością odwrócił się i spojrzał Narcyzie w oczy, po czym pochylił głowę. W tej chwili perspektywa pilnowania, żeby jego ojciec i Narcyza byli przy sobie przynajmniej cywilizowani, wydawała się znacznie ciekawsza od zmagania się z uczuciami, które się w nim pojawiły na widok prezentu Dracona.

– Pani Malfoy – powiedział. – Czy mogę pani przedstawić mojego ojca, Jamesa Pottera?

– Już kiedyś zostaliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni, ale to było dawno temu – powiedziała Narcyza, podchodząc bliżej. Wyciągnęła elegancką, białą dłoń. Jej twarz była wcieleniem czystokrwistej czarownicy, spokojna i bez wyrazu. – Nie jestem pewna, czy twój ojciec mnie pamięta.

– Pamiętam – powiedział James. Harry odwrócił szybko głowę i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na swojego ojca. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał go takim spiętym i ograniczonym, jakby w tańcu. Złapał dłoń Narcyzy. – Miała wtedy pani na sobie piękną suknię.

W kąciku ust Narcyzy zatańczył delikatny uśmiech.

– Czarodziej Światła do szpiku kości – wymamrotała. – Szczery do bólu. Podejrzewam, że nic nie wspomni pan o mojej uprzejmości, czy też jej braku, jaki okazałam panu tamtej nocy?

James podniósł tylko brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Narcyza odstąpiła od niego o krok, pochylając lekko głowę w jego kierunku, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego.

– Harry, pozwolisz, że przedstawię ci moją siostrę, Andromedę Black Tonks, i jej córkę, Nimfadorę Tonks, która dopiero co ukończyła swój trening w programie aurorów?

Harry odwrócił się w stronę dwóch czarownic, które czekały na punkcie aportacyjnym, a jego zmysły wyostrzyły się z niepokojem. Czyżby ministerstwo chciało przez Nimfadorę poznać jego tajemnicę? A co, jeśli to był Zakon Feniksa?

Pierwsze oględziny Nimfadory go cokolwiek uspokoiły. Miała na sobie szaty, czarne ze srebrną lamówką, którą czarownica czystej krwi założyłaby na oficjalne spotkanie, ale jej włosy były fioletowe ze srebrnymi końcówkami, oślepiająco jasne. Ruszyła ochoczo w jego kierunku, po czym potknęła się o krawędź własnej szaty. Szybko jednak się poderwała z powrotem na nogi, nawet na chwilę nie tracąc swojego uśmiechu, po czym uścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Mów mi Tonks, Harry – powiedziała. – Wszyscy tak mnie nazywają. Nie znoszę Nimfadory. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego _ktoś_ miałby tak nazwać swoje dziecko – dodała, zerkając ze złością na swoją matkę, która podchodziła do nich powoli.

Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech pojawia mu się na ustach. _No, skoro ona może być nieformalna, to ja też._

– Niech zgadnę – powiedział. – Metamorfomag? Chyba, że masz słabość do mugolskich farb do włosów.

– Trafiłeś za pierwszym razem! – powiedziała radośnie Tonks i w ramach demonstracji sprawiła, że jej nos zrobił się długi i garbaty, przez co jej twarz przez chwilę w alarmujący sposób upodobniła się do snape'owej. – Już od _miesięcy_ chciałam się z tobą spotkać. Czy wiesz, że tylko dzięki tobie moja matka wymieniła ze swoją siostrą listy, w których pierwszy raz od wielu lat nie wyzywały się od kurew?

– Wystarczy, Nimfadoro – powiedziała Andromeda, zatrzymując się za jej lewym ramieniem. – To słowo jest wyjątkowo niestosowne. Czasami byłyśmy wobec siebie chłodne i zdystansowane, ale nigdy nie... zrobiłybyśmy tego, co właśnie powiedziałaś. – Kiwnęła spokojnie Harry'emu. Miała ciemne włosy i oczy. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl, że wyglądała zupełnie jak jej starsza siostra, Bellatrix Lestrange, ale bez tego całego szaleństwa błyszczącego w jej oczach i postawie. – Gratulacje, panie Potter. Słyszałam, o tym, co zrobił pan dla... pewnego elementu, który bez pańskiej pomocy nie zdołałby znaleźć ognia.

Harry zamrugał. Odnosiła się do pogrzebu Syriusza. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że Narcyza nie wspomniałaby o tym swojej siostrze.

– Pani Tonks – powiedział, wyciągając do niej rękę, której nie trzymała Tonks. – To prawdziwa przyjemność panią spotkać.

– W rzeczy samej – mruknęła Andromeda, ignorując jego rękę. – Wydaje mi się, że to dość oczywiste, że nie przeszkadzają mi mugolaki, skoro wyszłam za jednego z nich i nie używam też zbyt wiele mrocznej magii. Ostatnimi jednak czasy mój niepokój względem Dumbledore'a nieustannie rośnie. Ucieszyła mnie wieść, że jest pan gotów reprezentować trzecią stronę w tej wojnie, taką, do której mogłabym się przyłączyć bez obaw, że nagle odkryję, że rządzi mną Lord, który w każdej chwili może się obrócić przeciwko mnie. – Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, chłodne i patrzyły wprost w jego. – Moja siostra tak pana opisała i ufam jej pod tym względem.

Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął. Andromeda była równie cięta co Narcyza, ale nie bawiła się subtelnymi tańcami, co czasami było odświeżające, niczym uderzenie zimnej bryzy na twarzy.

– Mam nadzieję, że będę godnym jej przedstawicielem – powiedział. – Jeszcze do niedawna Chłopiec, Który Przeżył stał jednoznacznie po stronie Dumbledore'a, ale mój brat nabiera już szerszej perspektywy.

– Nie mam na myśli Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale _pana_ – powiedziała Andromeda, naciskając ostatnie słowo mocniej, niż to było tak naprawdę potrzebne. – To pan zaimponował mojej siostrze i jej synowi.

Harry zerknął z ukosa na Narcyzę i Dracona. Nie wtrącali się w formalne zapoznanie się, bo tego wymagały dobre maniery, ale Narcyza uśmiechała się lekko. Draco z kolei wyglądał, jakby chciał go wyzwać, jakby chciał przypomnieć Harry'emu o ich rozmowie w czerwcu, kiedy Draco po raz pierwszy powiedział mu, że będzie musiał zostać przywódcą.

– To prawda – powiedział. – Ale z całą pewnością nie mam zamiaru walczyć _przeciw_ mojemu bratu.

– O tym też nic nie mówiłam – powiedziała Andromeda. – Connor Potter mnie nie interesuje, przynajmniej dopóki nie zrobi czegoś bardziej interesującego niż pokonanie Mrocznego Pana jako niemowlę.

Draco otworzył usta i Harry po prostu wiedział, że ma zamiar powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo niefortunnego, na przykład prawdę na temat przepowiedni. Szybko zainterweniował.

– Pani Tonks, Tonks, oto mój ojciec, James Potter.

– Już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy – powiedziała Andromeda, wyglądając przez moment, jakby wcale nie wspominała tego najlepiej, ale wyciągnęła rękę. James ucałował ją z absolutną precyzją.

Tonks nie powtórzyła gestu. Jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej z podziwu.

– _Ten_ James Potter? – wypaliła. – Ten James Potter, który schwytał Lestrange'ów? Ten James Potter, który kiedyś przez całą noc ochraniał czternaście mugolskich rodzin przed Czarną Plagą? To naprawdę pan? – Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zacząć śpiewać. – Jakoś do tej pory nie zaskoczyło mi to w głowie! To prawdziwa przyjemność pana poznać! – Wyciągnęła rękę w sposób, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że oczekiwała uścisku, a nie ucałowania knykci. – Dopiero co skończyłam mój trening aurora, jest pan jednym z moich bohaterów.

James wyglądał na strasznie zakłopotanego, ściskając jej dłoń. Harry miał wrażenie, że to przez wspomnienie o Lestrange'ach.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. – Syriusz o tobie wspominał. Żałował, że nie widywał cię częściej.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Tylko on nie nazywał mnie Nimfadorą, kiedy byłam mała – powiedziała. – Nawet w listach. No, lubiłam go. Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje.

James zamrugał.

– To chyba ja powinienem je składać, panno Tonks.

Tonks pokręciła głową.

– Lubiłam go, ale tak naprawdę nie znałam go najlepiej – powiedziała. – Był pańskim najlepszym przyjacielem. Przykro mi, że pan go stracił.

James musiał odwrócić od niej wzrok. Harry zamrugał. Tonks radziła sobie lepiej od niego w takiej sytuacji, nawet pomimo nawiązania do Syriusza. Miał nadzieję, że to oznaka, że ich relacje idą w dobrym kierunku.

Potem spojrzał na Narcyzę, która wyglądała cokolwiek powściągliwie, i na Andromedę, której twarz była po prostu bez wyrazu, i westchnął. To nie będzie takie proste.

Nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru poddawać się zarówno pod względem swojego ojca, jak swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego rodziny. Im wcześniej obie strony przyjmą to do wiadomości, tym lepiej.

– Panie Potter?

Harry spojrzał znowu na Andromedę, rad, że ta zagaiła do niego. Miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek, o co miała zamiar go poprosić, odwróci uwagę wszystkich od wiszącej w powietrzu konfrontacji, która zdawała się być nieunikniona przy Potterach i Malfoyach stojących tuż obok siebie.

– Czy może pan pokazać mi swoją magię? – zapytała Andromeda. – Opuścić wszystkie swoje tarcze i pokazać mi pełnię swojej siły? Słyszałam, że pańskie pokazy mocy bywały dość imponujące, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji osobiście ich doświadczyć.

Harry odczytał ukrytą w jej głosie wiadomość. Chciała mu zaufać, ale nie miała żadnego konkretnego powodu, by to zrobić, i nie będzie miała, póki nie zobaczy jakiegoś dowodu na świadectwo jego mocy. Narcyza go do tej pory obserwowała i o wszystkim jej powiedziała, ale chciała też zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zamknął oczy i opuścił swoje tarcze.

Poczuł, jak jego magia nadyma się wokół niego i wypływa, śpiewając, na trawnik Lux Aeterny. Miał nad nią znacznie lepszą kontrolę niż wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy wypuścił ją podczas meczu quidditcha w listopadzie, albo wtedy, w sowiarni, podczas równonocy wiosennej. Mógł jej rozkazać wznieść się wokół niego i unosić, bez oszałamiania kogokolwiek, ale też nie pozwalając nikomu, kto go obserwował, wątpić w jej głębię.

Otworzył oczy. Widział świat przez rozmytą mgiełkę złoto–białego światła, co go nie zaskoczyło, ponieważ w tej chwili był relatywnie spokojny. _Był_ jednak zaskoczony minami otaczających go ludzi.

Draco uśmiechał się z wyższością. Narcyza wyglądała, jakby nie było jej daleko do tego samego. James miał na twarzy mieszankę dumy i obawy, która powoli przechylała się bardziej w stronę niepokoju.

Tonks wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, jakby była w stanie wyczuć wiszącą w powietrzu siłę, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego.

– _Ale jaja_ – powiedziała.

Andromeda powoli zamknęła oczy. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co jej mogło chodzić po głowie, kiedy tak stała w bezruchu, najwyraźniej po prostu chłonąc magię.

Wreszcie otworzyła oczy.

– To wystarczy – szepnęła. – To więcej niż wystarczy. Jeśli uda ci się uniknąć zostania Lordem, to będziesz najwspanialszym czarodziejem, jaki stąpał po tym świecie od ponad trzydziestu pokoleń.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czemu wybrała taką akurat liczbę pokoleń, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jego magia już za długo przebywała poza tarczami. Twarze Tonks i Dracona zaczynały nabierać rozmarzonego wyrazu. Już dość miał kłopotów, kiedy jego magia wyciekała czasem ponad jego tarczami i zmieniała otaczających go ludzi bez jego wiedzy. Jej efekt, kiedy była w pełni wypuszczona na wolność, przypominał rezultat jednego z lepszych eliksirów leczniczych.

Delikatnie zamknął swoją moc z powrotem, po czym spojrzał Andromedzie w oczy.

– Chcę pokonać Voldemorta, uwolnić magiczne stworzenia i pomóc tym, którzy zechcą ze mną usiąść, żeby omówić swoje problemy – powiedział. – Na pewno nie chcę... no, stać się Lordem, ani zrobić czegokolwiek, co zrobił Dumbledore.

– Taka moc to zawsze będzie wielka pokusa – szepnęła Andromeda. Brzmiała, jakby była przebywającym w kościele wierzącym. – Zwłaszcza przymuszenie, jakie jej towarzyszy. Już wielu Lordów padło jej ofiarą w przeszłości, Panów, którzy mogli być wspaniali.

– Mam nadzieję uniknąć tej pułapki – powiedział Harry. – Chcę zostać _vatesem_ , nie wiem, czy zna pani to słowo. Robię, co w mojej mocy, żeby kontrolować zarówno moją magię, jak i podświadome skłonności do przymuszania. Nie wiem, czy mi się uda, ale na pewno będę próbował.

Andromeda się uśmiechnęła.

– Tak – powiedziała. – Wierzę, że będziesz. Z chęcią zostanę twoim formalnym sojusznikiem. – Po czym dodała, nie odwracając od Harry'ego wzroku: – Przestań się uśmiechać, Narcyzo.

Harry sam się lekko uśmiechnął, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojego ojca. James przyglądał mu się w osobliwy sposób.

 _Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, że uznał, że jednak spotkanie z goblinami nie będzie dla mnie specjalnie niebezpieczne_ , pomyślał Harry. _No i dogaduje się jakoś z Malfoyami i Tonksami. Nie idzie tak źle._

 _To prawda_ , zgodził się z nim wesoło Regulus z tyłu jego głowy. _Kto by pomyślał, że moje kuzynki mogą być oszałamiającymi przykładami zdrowego rozsądku, jeśli tylko tego chcą? Zarówno w kwestii mioteł, jak i doboru sojuszników?_

* * *

Harry poczuł różnicę jak tylko puścił go wir świstoklika. Rozejrzał się, ale tak, to była ta sama plaża, z której puszczali swoje małe statki, po prostu to już było późne lato i miejsca nie otaczała już łagodna magia przesilenia. Tym razem wyglądało ono naprawdę dziko i Harry czuł, jak magia zieje w stronę plaży z każdym uderzeniem fal.

Co więcej, w powietrzu unosił się też ostry rodzaj mocy, nie rodzaju czarodziejskiego. Harry pociągnął nosem raz i drugi, po czym spojrzał przed siebie.

Daleko przed nim płonęło białe ognisko, takiego samego koloru co światełka, które opadały z piór mewich posłańców za każdym razem, kiedy te go odwiedzały. Harry odetchnął głęboko i ruszył przed siebie. "Praktyczna historia goblinów z północy" podała mu wiele sprzecznych informacji względem tego, co powinno się nosić podczas spotkania z północnymi klanami, w dodatku podejrzewał, że i tak żaden z wymienionych strojów nie pasował do odwiedzającego goblinów _vatesa_ , więc ubrał po prostu podkoszulek i spodnie.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, biały płomień rozdzielił się na cztery, centralny ogień wystrzelił na boki, rozpalając ogniska pośród kamieni. Harry wciąż nie wiedział, co rozpaliło ten ogień, ani czym ten się żywił. Rzecz jasna, skrzaty domowe i centaury też miały swoją unikalną magię.

Spomiędzy ognisk, a może zza nich, albo gdzieś wokół nich, wyszły gobliny. Każde z ognisk miało przy sobie czterech goblinów. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że to pewnie każdy z klanów Seadampin, Waterrune, Ternretten i Stonecantor przysłał po czterech przedstawicieli. Nie wiedział, jak odróżnić klany między sobą, dlatego zatrzymał się przed ogniskiem w tej samej odległości i zaczekał.

Jeden z goblinów podszedł do niego z grupy stojącej przy najbliższym mu ognisku.

– Harry James Potter? – Jego głos był skrzekliwy, chrapliwy, paskudniejszy i bardziej szorstki od głosów goblinów, które Harry słyszał na Pokątnej, kiedy kupował swoje przybory szkolne.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Jestem Helcas Seadampin.

Harry kiwnął głową, spodziewając się tego. Pozostałe gobliny trzymały się z daleka i wyglądało na to, że "Praktyczna historia goblinów z północy" miała rację przynajmniej pod jednym względem – kiedy wiele klanów zawierało sojusz i miało zamiar porozmawiać z kimś z zewnątrz, w pewnej chwili wybierali oni spośród siebie najsilniejszego z nich, żeby ten przemawiał w ich imieniu. Griphook Fishbaggin, autor książki, spekulował, że ten podział przypominał mu coś w rodzaju tego, co następuje między Lordami i zwykłymi czarodziejami.

Harry podejrzewał, że było dokładnie na odwrót, ale prawdy dowie się dopiero za kilka minut.

– Jakiś cichy jesteś, jak na czarodzieja i _vatesa_ – powiedział Helcas, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

– Nie chcę was w żaden sposób urazić – powiedział Harry. – W moich książkach niewiele było na temat waszego ludu i nie wiem nic o waszej etykiecie.

 _Helcas ma naprawdę dziki śmiech_ , pomyślał. Z morza mewy zaskrzeczały w odpowiedzi.

– Upewniliśmy się, że czarodzieje nie będą w stanie nas zrozumieć z książek – powiedział. – Dzięki temu muszą przyjść osobiście, jeśli chcą coś z nami załatwić. Raz jeden zaufaliśmy czarodziejowi, pozwoliliśmy mu zapisać prawdę, a ten i tak wiele poprzekręcał.

– Griphook Fishbaggin – szepnął Harry.

– Tak. – Helcas przechylił głowę. – Adoptowaliśmy go, a on pod koniec okazał się być tchórzem i zdrajcą. Czemu chciałeś się z nami spotkać?

Helcas odsunął się lekko od ognia i Harry wreszcie mógł mu się przyjrzeć bez fioletowych powidoków, od których już go bolały oczy. Helcas był wyższy od goblinów z południa, których spotykał do tej pory, a jego skóra była szara niczym woda. Jego ręce kończyły się zakrzywionymi, ciemnymi pazurami i choć Harry zerknął na nie tylko raz i przelotnie, miał wrażenie, że Helcas ma po sześć palców u każdej dłoni. Jego twarz składała się głównie z jego wypełnionej kłami paszczy. Harry był zaskoczony, że Helcas tak dobrze mówi po angielsku, kiedy te wszystkie ostre zębiska naciskały mu na język.

 _Uważaj na siebie_ , szepnął nagle Regulus.

Harry nabrał wiele doświadczenia w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni w ukrywaniu swojego zaskoczenia, ilekroć w jego głowie nagle pojawiał się głos, a także w powstrzymywaniu się od kiwnięcia czy pokręcenia głową. _Będę_ , szepnął z powrotem i skupił się na goblinie.

– Ponieważ niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę z istnienia sieci pętających wszystkie magiczne stworzenia – powiedział. – A mam wrażenie, że wszyscy powinni być tak wolni, jak to tylko możliwe.

Helcas zaśmiał się cicho.

– Czarodzieje już nam kiedyś opowiadali takie banialuki.

Harry powstrzymał wzruszenie ramion.

– Nie jestem tymi czarodziejami – powiedział.

Helcas przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

– Griphook Fishbaggin to był tchórz i zdrajca – powiedział wreszcie. – Przyjęliśmy go pośród siebie i pokazaliśmy mu prawdę, a on z nią uciekł. Powiedział, że się mylimy i napisał książkę, w której jesteśmy biednymi niewolnikami, szukającymi przywódcy, by zacząć naszą rebelię. Czy wiesz, gdzie się pomylił?

Harry kiwnął głową. Po ponownym przeczytaniu "Praktycznej historii goblinów z północy" nabrał do niej pewnego dystansu. Ostatecznie to właśnie była książka, dzięki której Connor nabrał przekonania, że jego dar przymuszenia jest czymś dobrym, bo przeczytał w niej, że gobliny najwyraźniej czekają na przywódcę, który ich będzie w stanie przymusić.

– Ktoś, kto otwiera wrota to nie przywódca – powiedział. – Tylko dlatego, że czarodziej czuł się niezręcznie wobec tego, co mu pokazaliście, wcale nie znaczyło, że go okłamaliście.

– Już cię lubię bardziej od niego – powiedział Helcas. Nagle zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, zamknął jedną ze szponiastych dłoni wokół lewego nadgarstka Harry'ego i ścisnął.

Harry zaczął oddychać tak, jak go kiedyś nauczyła matka, uciekając przed bólem, przetaczając się pod nim, kiedy nie mógł go uniknąć, pozwalając mu się znaleźć, ale nie przytłoczyć. Uścisk rósł na sile, aż Harry nabrał przekonania, że zaraz mu pękną kości, ale jeśli tak się stanie, to cóż, trudno, przecież zawsze mógł się wyleczyć, albo tutaj, albo w Lux Aeternie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaatakować goblinów.

– Czemu się nie bronisz? – szepnął Helcas. – Jak mamy poprosić o pomoc kogoś, kto nie będzie sam siebie bronił?

– Jak uznam, że chcesz mnie zabić – szepnął z powrotem Harry, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie opaść na kolana – to uderzę.

Helcas znowu zaśmiał się jak mewa, dziko, blisko i oszałamiająco głośno, po czym puścił jego nadgarstek. Harry masował go, kiedy krew napływała mu z powrotem do dłoni. Nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby udawać, że to nie bolało. _Bolało_ i, tak samo jak wrzask podczas tortur, przyjęcie tego do wiadomości sprawiło, że ból nieco zelżał. Jego życie znaczyło dla niego więcej, niż jego duma.

– Cierpliwość – powiedział Helcas. – Szczerość. To dobre zalety. Ale _vates_ potrzebuje też innych. – Odwrócił się i uderzył swoimi pazurami o siebie w skomplikowanym rytmie, którego Harry nie był w stanie śledzić. Jeden z pozostałych goblinów podbiegł do nich pośpiesznie, przynosząc glinianą butelkę.

Helcas wziął ją od niego, po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Pozostali słuchają się mnie, bo wiem, co należy zrobić – powiedział. – Możemy cię poprosić, żebyś spojrzał, ale żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie patrzeć oczami goblina, o ile sami mu ich nie damy. – Wyciągnął butelkę w jego kierunku. Harry usłyszał dochodzący z niej plusk i wiedział, że musi być pełna jakiegoś płynu.

Harry podniósł brwi. Jeśli pozostałe testy dotyczyły cierpliwości i szczerości, to ten pewnie wystawiał na próbę jego odwagę.

 _I głupotę_ , warknął Regulus. _Nie podoba mi się to. Nie ufam goblinom i nie ufam tej plaży. Coś jest z nią nie tak._

 _Oczywiście, że tak_ , odpowiedział mu Harry, przyjmując butelkę. _W powietrzu unosi się magia goblinów._

 _To nie wszystko._

Ale Regulus nie powiedział już nic więcej, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić, co mu jeszcze tutaj przeszkadzało, więc Harry powąchał eliksir. Rozpoznał w nim zapach alg morskich, ale nic poza tym. Eliksir był gęsty, zielony, koloru rzeki, która płynęła niedaleko Lux Aeterny, ale kiedy się jej przyglądał, zmieniła kolor i zrobiła się szarobrązowa.

 _Kolory Northumberlandu_ , pomyślał Harry, przykładając butelkę do ust i podnosząc ją. _Kolory hrabstwa, w którym urodził się mój ojciec. Nie zrobią mi krzywdy._

Ciecz wywróciła się mu w żołądku, a potem Harry zakaszlał z zaskoczeniem. Sam eliksir wydawał się mu zimny, ale czuł, jak jego przełykiem pełznie w górę płonąca linia.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak ten sam płomień pożera powietrze przed nim. Białe płomienie były wszędzie wokół niego, nie tylko pośród skał, które poukładały klany goblinów. Właściwie, to te wydawały się najbledsze, bo cały świat zdawał się płonąć. Harry widział, jak biały płomień pochłania powietrze i odsłania przed nim inny świat, ukryty pod powierzchnią jego własnego, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy podróżował z Fawkesem.

Ten się mienił jako rozległe, puste miejsce powietrza ponad nimi i, pod stopami Harry'ego, nieskończona ilość kamieni, ziemi i metalu. Harry zamrugał. Odwrócił głowę w stronę morza i zorientował się, że widzi pulsujące w niej prądy, żyły soli, ciepła i zimna, dzięki którym tak bardzo różniło się od ziemi.

– A teraz – szepnął Helcas, łapiąc go za ramię – odwróć się i spójrz za siebie.

Harry tak zrobił i aż musiał się cofnąć o krok. Bez trudu był teraz w stanie zobaczyć sieci goblinów, rozległą i paskudną rzecz, sieć starego i zjadliwego pająka, rozciągającą się na południe. Spojrzał wzdłuż niej i zobaczył, że jest uczepiona do jednego, konkretnego, obrzydliwego punktu, z którego potem szło kolejne połączenie, łączące je z innymi miejscami, pojedyncze góry brudu pośród czystości. Harry zadrżał z obrzydzenia.

– Czym one są? – szepnął.

– To paliki naszej sieci – szepnął Helcas z powrotem, trzymając usta tuż obok ucha Harry'ego. – Kołki, które trzymają nas w miejscu, a wbite są w głąb samej słodkiej ziemi, przez co nie jesteśmy w stanie sami się uwolnić. To _rudymenty_.

Wtedy Harry zrozumiał. Najbliższą fontanną gnoju była Lux Aeterna.

– Dlaczego was spętali? – zapytał cicho.

– A czemu niby czarodzieje spętali dowolne magiczne stworzenie? – Głos Helcasa przepełniała starość, irytacja i zmęczenie. – Bo chcieli czegoś od nas. Bo bali się, że zrobimy im krzywdę. Bo nie chcieli usłyszeć prawdy. W naszym przypadku chcieli, żebyśmy pracowali w kopalniach. Ale to nie wszystko. Powiedzieliśmy im, jak zaczęli budować te swoje rudymenty, co to zrobi z ziemią, na której one stoją. Zapadają się w nią tak głęboko, że przebijają grunt. Ziemia nie może się ruszać i zmieniać wokół nich, tak jakby to robiła w naturalnym biegu rzeczy. – Helcas kiwnął głową w stronę plaży, chociaż Harry zauważył to tylko kątem oka. Czarny, dymiący wulkan Lux Aeterny, który widział z tej perspektywy, wciąż ściągał na siebie większość jego uwagi. – Gdyby wszystko było tak, jak powinno, to morze już dawno pożarłoby tę plażę, ląd, na którym stoi Lux Aeterna by zatonął, a wzgórza wyrosłyby w innych miejscach.

Harry chciał zamknąć oczy, ukryć twarz w dłoniach, odwrócić się. Nie zrobił tego.

– Czyli jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie was jest zniszczenie rudymentów? – zapytał.

– Tak – powiedział Helcas. – Wszystkich. Jeśli choć jeden zostanie, to nas zniewoli i nie da ci podnieść sieci.

– Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę – powiedział Harry, zaskoczony, że jego głos brzmi tak sucho – że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, prosić Pottera, jednego z dziedziców najbliższego rudymentu, żeby zniszczył własny dom?

– Nienajlepszy pomysł, to prawda – powiedział Helcas. – W tej chwili? Niemożliwe. Ale jesteś _vatesem_. Teraz mamy nadzieję, tak jak wcześniej nie mieliśmy nic. Nie śpiesz się, _vatesie_. Ale tak, prędzej czy później będziemy oczekiwać od ciebie, że zniszczysz rudymenty. Twoje ideały są potężniejsze od świata czarodziejów.

Harry spróbował ogarnąć, jak wiele starych domostw będzie musiał zniszczyć, jak wiele czystokrwistych rodzin tym rozzłości, po czym pokręcił głową. To było za wiele, by rozważać to wszystko od razu.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru przed tym uciekać. Nie miał zamiaru się odwrócić.

– Rozumiem – powiedział i zamrugał. Białe płomienie znowu zaczęły pożerać świat, tłumiąc mu widok ziemi, morza i gór gnoju. Zaczekał, aż jego wzrok wrócił do normy, po czym odstąpił na krok od Helcasa i odwrócił się w jego kierunku, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Helcas przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Harry zauważył, że jego oczy są żółto–zielone, niczym martwe algi.

– Cierpliwość, szczerość, odwaga – powiedział. – Pozostaje jedna.

Odwrócił się i zrobił gest w kierunku jednego z ognisk, które płonęło za nim, trochę po lewej. Harry nie wiedział, który to był klan, ale jeden z jego członków wyszedł do przodu i rzucił Helcasowi jakiś mały przedmiot. Helcas ważył go przez chwilę w dłoni, po czym odwrócił się i podał go Harry'emu.

Harry zobaczył mały, kolczasty kamyk, wyglądający jak gwiazdka, z jednym kolcem z góry i z dołu. Spojrzał na Helcasa.

– No więc?

– Powiedz nam, co możesz z tym zrobić – powiedział Helcas.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się kamykowi.

– Mógłbym go rzucić za siebie, gdyby ktoś mnie ścigał, z nadzieją, że ukłuje kogoś w stopę – powiedział. – Dobrze by się też sprawdziło przeciw podkutym koniom – no, nie _dobrze_ , ale i tak by je spowolniło. Mógłbym cisnąć nim w czyjąś głowę i rozproszyć ich w ten sposób, jak nie zranić. Mógłbym przytrzymać go w ręku i ukłuć przeciwnika w oko.

Podrzucił kamyk i zauważył, że ten zalśnił w powietrzu. Przyszło mu do głowy, że to prawdopodobnie dzięki cienkim żyłkom srebra, które zauważył, kiedy kamień wylądował mu z powrotem w dłoni.

– Mógłbym użyć tego jako sygnału, rzucając nim w stronę słońca, gdyby przyjaciel był gdzieś w pobliżu. Mógłbym go użyć w jakiejś grze; jest dobrze wyważony, nada się do zabawy. Mógłbym go użyć jako bazy do kilku eliksirów, ale musiałbym wiedzieć, czy czarny kamień jest bazaltem, onyksem, czy czymś jeszcze innym. – Skrzywił się. Jego nauka w temacie kamieni nie szła tak gładko jak miał nadzieję, ale z drugiej strony, jego uwaga była podzielona na wiele innych tematów, które chciał jak najszybciej przyswoić. Nie miał zdolności Hermiony do efektywnej nauki. – Mógłbym tego użyć jako gestu przyjaźni...

Podskoczył, kiedy Helcas nagle zabrał mu kamień z dłoni. Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Wymieniłeś osiem zastosowań – powiedział Helcas, chowając kamień w dłoni i zaciskając na nim palce. Harry się skrzywił, ale albo kolce nie przebyły skóry goblina w sposób, w jaki przebiłaby Harry'ego, albo ten nie miał zamiaru okazywać bólu. – Dwa na każdy klan. Ostatni test był sprawdzeniem inteligencji.

Spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego.

– Będziemy tutaj, _vatesie_ , kiedy wreszcie poczujesz potrzebę nakierowania nas na ścieżkę wolności. Wyślemy ci wiadomości przez każdy sztorm niebezpieczeństwa. Będziemy zawsze z tobą szczerzy. I potrafimy wymyślić sprytne plany, na które inni by nie wpadli.

Harry podejrzewał, że to była odpowiedź na każdy z testów, jakie właśnie przeszedł. Kiwnął głową.

– Domyślam się, że to oznacza koniec naszego spotkania?

– Jak tylko wyjaśnisz nam, czemu przyprowadziłeś ze sobą więcej czarodziejów – powiedział Helcas.

– Nie przyprowadziłem. – Myśli Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczyły do peleryny–niewidki Connora i poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. _Czyżby poszedł za mną ktoś niewidoczny?_

– W takim razie wyjaśnij to – powiedział Helcas i kiwnął w kierunku czegoś za Harrym. Harry odwrócił się.

Za nim stały cztery postacie owinięte w czerń.

 _Śmierciożercy!_ zawył mu nagle w głowie Regulus. _Czuję ich połączenie z Voldemortem._

W tej samej chwili Harry usłyszał dziki, dobrze mu znany śmiech i poczuł, jak świstoklik w jego kieszeni zaczyna płonąć. Bez namysłu sięgnął po niego, cisnął nim w bok i patrzył jak ten błyszczy przez moment w powietrzu, a potem staje w płomieniach. Zaklęcia anty–aportacyjne zaskoczyły, zatrzymując go w miejscu niczym muchę w bursztynie.

A potem gobliny odskoczyły na boki, pierwsza klątwa Bellatrix Lestrange poleciała w jego kierunku, więc porzucił wszelkie rozważania i skupił się na walce.


	5. Walki na słowa

**Rozdział czwarty: Walki na słowa**

Harry poczuł, że w ramieniu mu chrupnęło, kiedy uderzył nim w piasek, unikając pierwszej klątwy Bellatrix. Czuł, jak serce tętni mu w uszach, słyszał jak dyszy i poczuł jak ból przeszywa go wzdłuż boków, co mogło być pozostałością po sińcach, które pozostawił po sobie rytuał sprawiedliwości Voldemorta, a przynajmniej po tych, które się jeszcze nie zaleczyły.

Czuł to wszystko, ale skupiał się na świecie mentalnym, interpretując ruchy śmierciożerców i repertuar zaklęć, którymi prawdopodobnie w niego cisną w tej sytuacji, a także na szybkim mamrotaniu Regulusa.

 _Rabastan – to musi być on, poznaję go po ruchach – ma słaby lewy bok. Tam celuj. Ten na końcu to Mulciber. Uważaj na jego Imperiusa._

 _To wiedziałem_ , powiedział Harry i usłyszał, jak Bellatrix rzuca przewidywalne _Crucio_.

 _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał Harry, wznosząc zaklęcie tarczy wokół siebie, nie tracąc nawet czasu na nabranie tchu, by powiedzieć inkantację. Lubiła krzywdzić ludzi, a on zabił zarówno jej męża, jak i jej Lorda. Wcale nie był zaskoczony, że chciała się na nim zemścić.

Mimo to naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, jak go znalazła.

Ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, gdy niewybaczalne odbiło się od jego tarczy i w jego kierunku poleciała klątwa Mulcibera, szybko zrozumiał. Istniał tylko jeden możliwy kandydat, który mógłby im posłużyć za wskazówkę. Na prośbę Andromedy uwolnił swoją magię i to pewnie rozjaśniło niebo niczym drugie słońce, dla każdego, kto by tego wypatrywał.

 _A niech to Merlin weźmie_ , pomyślał z rezygnacją. _To było niebezpieczne. Chociaż nie wiem, jak mógłbym jej odmówić, nie obrażając jej przy okazji, kiedy poprosiła mnie tak bezpośrednio..._

Jego zaklęcie tarczy rozpadło się na kawałki pod ciągłym naporem klątw ciskanych przez śmierciożercę najdalej wysuniętego na prawo i Harry zmusił się do skupienia z powrotem na walce. Miał spore szanse przeżycia tego, ale nie wtedy, kiedy rozprasza się marudzeniem we własnej głowie.

 _Kto to?_ zapytał Regulusa, rzucając zaklęcie paraliżujące na tego, kogo Regulus zidentyfikował jako Rabastana. Mężczyzna zesztywniał i opadł na bok, ale Mulciber już zawracał, żeby go ożywić.

 _Rosier_ , powiedział bezbarwnie Regulus.

W następnej chwili Rosier odrzucił swój kaptur do tyłu i potwierdził zdanie Regulusa. To był ten sam ciemnooki, przystojny, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, którego Harry zobaczył przez moment, tej nocy, kiedy zabił Rudolfa. Wbijał wzrok w Harry'ego i powiedział kilka słów, głosem niespodziewanie głośnym w nagłej przerwie w rzucaniu zaklęć. Harry usłyszał go nawet ponad biciem swojego serca.

– Jak nudno byłoby przerwać, skończyć z tym raz a dobrze – powiedział – Nie wypolerowanym dać zardzewieć, nie pozwolić im lśnić w użyciu! Zupełnie jakby musiały oddychać, żeby żyć. – Podniósł różdżkę i rzucił w Harry'ego niebieską klątwą, której Harry nie rozpoznał. Przyzwał w pełni swoją magię, uznając, że nie ma co się z nią już kryć, przechwycił klątwę w powietrzu i odbił ją z powrotem w Rosiera. Śmierciożerca bez problemu zrobił unik, a jego głos tylko nabrał pewności siebie. – Życie ułożone w stos na życiu tak niewiele znaczy, a mnie tak niewiele już zostało.

– _Zamknij_ się, Evan – wypaliła Bellatrix Lestrange, po czym odwróciła się i warknęła na Harry'ego. Jej długie, czarne włosy latały swobodnie wokół jej twarzy. – Umrzesz tutaj, dzieciątko – powiedziała niespodziewanie konwersacyjnym tonem. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz ziemniaki. Przed śmiercią każę ci je obrać, a potem odetnę ci palce i podam ci gulasz z ziemniakami i twoimi ugotowanymi palcami, obdartymi z mięsa do kości.

Harry zadrżał wbrew sobie i uznał, że równie dobrze może coś zrobić z tym całym czasem, jaki jego przeciwnicy mu dają, wciągając go w pogawędkę. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku prawej strony Rabastana i wymamrotał, na tyle głośno, by mogli go usłyszeć:

– _Incendio_.

Ogień zaczął płonąć pod stopami Rabastana, zmuszając go do odskoczenia w lewo. Harry wycelował w jego żebra.

 _Dobry wybór_ , powiedział ochoczo Regulus.

– _Reducto!_ – wypalił Harry i Rabastanem miotnęło do tyłu. Zakręcił się i opadł na ziemię, jęcząc i zipiąc. Nad trawą poniósł się trzask jego żeber.

– Och, zapłacisz mi za to, dzieciątko – szepnęła Bellatrix i tym razem nie było nawet słowa ostrzeżenia, zanim nie posłała w niego kolejnego Cruciatusa. Harry opadł plackiem na ziemię. Nie ośmielił się dać się jej trafić.

– W tobie nie ma za grosz pogoni za _przygodą_ , Bellatrix – powiedział Rosier, jakby kontynuował rozmowę, której nie skończyli i wskazał różdżką delikatnie obok Harry'ego. – Ale każda godzina ratowana jest przed tą nieskończoną ciszą czymś większym, co przynosi coś nowego. – Wystrzelił klątwę.

W pierwszej chwili Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu ta miała go minąć. A potem przypomniał sobie o goblinach, którzy wciąż stali w bezruchu i ciszy i najwyraźniej wciąż nie uciekli.

Skoczył w bok, zachodząc zaklęciu drogę.

– _Haurio!_

Jadeitowo zielona tarcza wypłynęła z jego dłoni i wypiła zaklęcie. Magia przypomniała Harry'emu, że zawsze mógłby, gdyby tylko chciał, wchłonąć to zaklęcie, przyłączyć magię Rosiera do swojej własnej. Zrzucił z siebie tę pokusę. Albo przełknie tę moc i wchłonie ją w pełni w trakcie walki, albo będzie miotał wkoło surową i nieskoordynowaną magią, a do tej pory nie miał z tym dobrych doświadczeń.

Poczuł zamieszanie za swoimi plecami. Wbił wzrok przed siebie, ale nałożył dodatkową osłonę zaklęcia tarczy zaraz ponad swoją skórą. Jeśli Helcas był po stronie śmierciożerców, to Harry już nic na to nie mógł poradzić.

Jednakże, Helcas powiedział:

– Stanął w naszej obronie. _Gralashigan!_

Burza białych, lśniących kształtów śmignęła, mijając Harry'ego i Mulciber zawył. Harry obrócił się w jego kierunku i zobaczył, jak ten ciągnie za dwie mlecznobiałe strzały, jedna z nich była wbita w jego ramię, a druga w kark. Rosier i Bellatrix byli na tyle szybcy, że wznieśli tarcze na czas, żeby się przed nimi ochronić, a Rabastan wciąż leżał w bezruchu na ziemi.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało na to, że gobliny nie były po niczyjej stronie w wojnie czarodziejów, o ile ci czarodzieje nie walczyli za nich.

Rosier odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się. Z tak bliska wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej szalonego, niż się Harry'emu do tej pory wydawało, oczy mu lśniły, a jego głos szeptał słowa wiersza, którego Harry wciąż nie rozpoznawał.

– Śmierć zamyka wszystko: ale coś się czai tu, pod koniec – powiedział, kłaniając się Harry'emu i wykonując obszerny gest różdżką – może jeszcze zdołamy zrobić coś szlachetnego, godnego ludzi, którzy dotrzymywali kroku Bogu. – Jego głos opadł do bardziej normalnego tonu. – Myślę, że jesteśmy już bardzo bliscy kroczenia razem z bogiem. _Accendo intra cruore!_

Harry poczuł, że zaklęcie zaczyna się _pod_ jego tarczami, a to było coś, co nie powinno być możliwe. Chwilę potem zawył, kiedy jego krew zaczęła mu wrzeć w żyłach. Słyszał, jak mu się mięso gotuje pod skórą, rozpalając się do czerwoności i spalając na węgiel, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

 _Skup się, Harry!_ krzyczał na niego Regulus. _Uwolnij tę swoją zdolność do pożerania magii i zwróć ją przeciw sobie! Dasz sobie radę! Pożryj to zaklęcie! Wchłoń je, spraw, żeby się zrobiło nieszkodliwe!_

Harry zmusił się do posłuchania go. Słowa Regulusa miały sporo sensu. Posłucha go. Musiał. Zmusił swój oddech do uspokojenia się i przetoczył wokół bólu, już mniejsza z tym, że to było najgorsze, co kiedykolwiek czuł, mniejsza z tym, że miał wrażenie, że wątroba i serce zajmują mu się żywym ogniem. Musiał to zrobić, to musiało zostać zrobione, już to robił...

I po chwili było po wszystkim. Harry czuł, jak ogień wycofuje się, kiedy jego zdolność żarłocznie połknęła klatwę, która powoli rozprzestrzeniała się po jego ciele. Wibrujący ból pozostał, a on sam chciał tylko opaść na ziemię i zapłakać, ale teraz mógł przynajmniej racjonalnie myśleć i czuć.

Skupił wzrok na Rosierze, który przechylił głowę na bok, wydając się wcale nie zaskoczony tym, że Harry to przeżył.

– Tennyson – wyjaśnił, kiedy zobaczył wbity w siebie wzrok Harry'ego. – Jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Prawdziwy ojciec, znaczy się. Jego matka nigdy nikomu nie wspomniała o pewnym człowieku, którego kiedyś zaprosiła do siebie do łóżka, ale znalazłem list, w którym błagała swojego "demonicznego kochanka" o powrót. Nigdy nie cytowałbym słów zwykłego mugola, oczywiście.

Harry'emu nawet nie chciało się na to odpowiadać. Wykonał lekki gest i wokół niego wąż jego zdolności otworzył szeroko swoją paszczę.

Mulciber zawył jak mała dziewczynka, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Harry pewnie połknął również jego zaklęcia lecznicze, którymi próbował wypchnąć strzały. A potem Harry poczuł, jak jego magia żywi się ochoczo magią samych śmierciożerców, przeżuwając ją i połykając ją, przesyłając ją Harry'emu niczym ogromny syfon.

Tym razem Harry był lepiej przygotowany na nagły napływ niesłychanej siły, która go nagle wypełniła i wiedział też, jak chce jej użyć. Skupił się mocno, a za Rosierem i Bellatrix pojawiły się lśniące, niebieskie ściany. Nie pozwolą im stąd uciec, bez względu na to jak by nie próbowali, nawet aportacją czy świstoklikiem.

W odpowiedzi Bellatrix wyciągnęła coś ze swojej szaty i rzuciła nim na ziemię, tuż przed tym jak niebieska ściana owinęła się wokół niej, kompletnie ograniczając jej ruchy. Harry zauważył znajomy, czarny błysk.

– Atakuj – szepnęła Bellatrix. – Jestem krwi Blacków, atakuj.

Stworzenie, stonoga z segmentowanym ciałem, zaczęło pełznąć w stronę Harry'ego, mijając po drodze jego niebieską ścianę, jakby ta nie istniała. Harry skupił na niej swoją zdolność, żeby pozbawić ją magii, ale jego magia obmyła tylko stworzenie, nic mu nie robiąc.

 _Nikt, kto nie jest z domu Blacków, nie jest w stanie ich tknąć_ , warknął Regulus, _w żaden sposób. Ale ja będę w stanie coś na to poradzić. Jak ona_ śmie _kraść nasze rodzinne skarby, kiedy nie jest prawowitym dziedzicem? Otwórz usta, Harry._

Harry mu ufał, więc to zrobił, po czym przemówił nie swoim głosem.

– Stój, jako że jestem dziedzicem Blacków.

Stonoga się zatrzymała. Harry patrzył, jak jej ciało się chwieje w miejscu, mrugając od czasu do czasu, bo jego własne było przepełnione mocą. Postanowił zająć czymś tą całą magię i zbudował wokół goblinów tarczę, tak po prostu, żeby się upewnić, że Mulciber i Rabastan, jak już dojdą do siebie, nie będą w stanie ich zranić.

– Nie – szepnęła Bellatrix. – To niemożliwe. _Atakuj_ , ty przeklęte cholerstwo!

– Raczej nie sądzę – powiedział Regulus tym samym uprzejmym, pewnym siebie głosem, brzmiąc znacznie spokojniej niż przed chwilą, kiedy wrzeszczał w głowie Harry'ego. – _Toujous pur_ zachowane.

Stonoga niespodziewanie dokonała samozniszczenia, tak jak wcześniej świstoklik Harry'ego, wywracając się na plecy i rozrywając się na strzępy. Harry zamrugał, patrząc na pozostałe szczątki, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał Bellatrix w oczy.

– Kim ty _jesteś_? – szepnęła.

– Kimś, kto nie był tak martwy, jak ci się zdawało, Bellatrix – powiedział Regulus ustami Harry'ego. _To naprawdę dziwne uczucie_ , pomyślał Harry, ale wtedy napłynęło do niego jeszcze więcej magii, więc skupił się na przesłaniu jej do tarcz, chroniących gobliny. – I widzę teraz, że się chowałaś w jednej z posiadłości mojej rodziny. Nic dziwnego, że aurorzy nie byli w stanie cię znaleźć. Mam zamiar to teraz naprawić. Może jeszcze nie odzyskałem swojego ciała, ale mam swój głos, moją wolę i wciąż jestem prawowitym dziedzicem Blacków. Od tej chwili wszystkie drzwi, które nasze domy otwierały przed tobą przez wzgląd na twoją krew, będą zamknięte przed tobą i wszystkimi, którzy z tobą podróżują.

Bellatrix wydała z siebie długi, zawodzący skowyt. Harry zauważył ruch kątem oka i odwrócił się płynnie.

Rabastan wił się powoli na ziemi. Położył rękę na swoim lewym ramieniu, prawdopodobnie zaraz nad Mrocznym Znakiem i szepnął coś, czego Harry nie usłyszał.

Harry poczuł, jak jego zdolność zaczyna zasysać jakąś gęstą, parszywą magię, równie zboczoną jak ta, której Voldemort używał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Instynktownie z powrotem owinął swoją zdolność wokół siebie, nie chcąc połknąć nawet odrobiny tej obrzydliwej mocy, którą zaczynał promieniować Rabastan.

W jednej chwili zaklęcia anty–aportacyjne, które rzucili śmierciożercy, zniknęły, a ich tarcze i klatki, kiedy Harry nie mógł ich ciągle karmić nową magią, bo sam już niczego nie zasysał, zaczęły zanikać. Harry zrobił krok w tył i przygotował się do walki.

Ale Bellatrix potrafiła zrozumieć, kiedy została pokonana i aportowała się stamtąd. Mulciber i Rabastan zniknęli zaraz po niej. Rosier został jeszcze przez chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko do Harry'ego.

– Będziesz musiał sobie w miarę szybko znaleźć medyka – powiedział. – Moje _Accendo intra cruore_... – Harry się spiął, ale zaklęcie się nie zaczęło – ...pozostawia po sobie liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne. Wiesz, znałem ludzi w świętym Mungo, którzy oszaleli, próbując je odwrócić. – Przechylił głowę na bok i zacmokał językiem. – A może to byli ludzie, którzy oszaleli, próbując uciec od bólu? Nigdy nie pamiętam.

A potem zniknął.

Harry opadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Poczuł, jak Regulus wycofuje się znowu na tył jego głowy, najwyraźniej rozglądając się za czymś niewidocznym dla Harry'ego.

 _Miał rację,_ wymamrotał po chwili Regulus. _I czuję jak nadciąga ktoś jeszcze powiązany z Voldemortem._

Harry spróbował podźwignąć się na nogi, ale kolana się pod nim ugięły i opadł z powrotem na piasek. Jego ciałem trzęsło od nagłego przetrawienia takiej ilości magii, a on sam czuł pierwsze ukłucie powracającego bólu, jak pierwszą falę nadchodzącego przypływu. Przed chwilą ktoś mu ugotował żyły od środka. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele uczynił tym szkód, albo co trzeba było zrobić, żeby to odwrócić, ani nawet, jak wiele agonii nadchodzi.

Szponiasta dłoń złapała go za łokieć. Harry spojrzał w górę przeszklonymi już oczami i zobaczył Helcasa.

– Teraz jesteśmy twoimi sojusznikami – powiedział Helcas. – Oficjalnie. Obroniłeś nas. Niewielu czarodziejów by to zrobiło, nawet tych, którzy zwali sami siebie _vatesami_. – Spojrzał nagle ponad głową Harry'ego. – Ochronimy cię przed tymi, którzy mogą chcieć cię skrzywdzić, nawet przed nim.

Harry odwrócił głowę z obawą, żeby zobaczyć, kto nadchodzi. Tak, ból stale rósł, ale jeszcze przez chwilę będzie musiał pozostać przytomny i poczytalny.

Nie potrzebował jednak swojego zwykłego sprytu, żeby rozpoznać biegnącą na złamanie karku plażą postać. _Snape._

Wezwał go pewnie wybuch mocy Harry'ego, albo cokolwiek, co Rabastan zrobił z Mrocznym Znakiem. Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął. Naprawdę był rad, że Snape tu jest. Skupił się na nie traceniu przytomności, żeby mógł powiedzieć Snape'owi, co się stało.

Snape zatrzymał się obok niego z lekkim poślizgiem, zdając się nawet nie zauważać goblinów. Helcas wykonał gest.

– To przyjaciel – szepnął Harry i goblin zamarł.

– Harry!

W tym głosie było tak wiele emocji, że Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, która w nim dominowała. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzał spokojnie na Snape'a.

– Rosier rzucił na mnie _Accendo intra cruore_ – powiedział, po czym ból go pochwycił i zaciągnął pod wodę. Harry poczuł, jak spada poprzez ciemność, a towarzyszyły mu dźwięki, które mogły być zarówno krzykami mew, jak i śmiechem goblinów.

* * *

Zwykle Snape spojrzałby pogardliwie na gobliny. Potrząsnąłby Harrym, budząc go i żądając więcej informacji na temat tego, co zrobił mu Rosier. Pewnie nawet wściekłby się o to, że Harry jest tutaj sam, bez nikogo, kto mógłby go ochronić.

Zrobiłby pewnie to wszystko, gdyby nie usłyszał nazwy zaklęcia, od którego ucierpiał Harry i zaraz potem nie zobaczył znanego widoku czarnych śladów już rozprzestrzeniających się pod skórą Harry'ego.

Snape przycisnął mocno Harry'ego do siebie i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił, by jego desperacja wzrosła, razem z jego bólem i determinacją, po czym wykorzystał je, by przywołać ze wspomnień miejsce, którego nie odwiedził od miesięcy.

Aportował się razem z Harrym i poczuł, jak świat wokół ściska go nieprzyjemnie i przechodzą go dreszcze, jak zawsze podczas łączonej aportacji. _Czy przynajmniej niesionej_ , pomyślał Snape, lądując ciężko na podłodze w swojej pracowni na Krańcu Spinnera.

Położył Harry'ego na kamiennej ławie, której zwykle używał dla eliksirów, które potrzebowały płaskiej powierzchni, po czym podszedł do półek. Miał tutaj eliksiry, które mogły zwalczyć klątwę płonącej krwi, eliksiry, których nie miał w Hogwarcie i bardzo wątpił, żeby ktoś je miał w świętym Mungu. Był w stanie uratować Harry'emu życie. Tylko musiał się z tym śpieszyć.

Stworzył z tych myśli żeliwne kolce, po czym wbił je w rozdygotaną, rozwrzeszczaną, przerażoną masę swojej paniki, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Ręce mu się nie trzęsły, kiedy znalazł odpowiednią mieszankę eliksirów i wlał je do zlewki. Precyzyjnie i dokładnie ruszał trzonkiem w moździerzu, miażdżąc niewielką ilość fiołkowych płatków, a potem tę miazgę dorzucił do mieszanki eliksirów. Nie porwał zlewki i nie biegł, rozlewając wszędzie miksturę; odwrócił się tak statecznie, że jego szaty tylko lekko się wydęły, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego.

Otworzył szczęki Harry'ego i wlał mu miksturę do gardła. Niemal momentalnie zobaczył jak czarne ślady zaczynają się wycofywać z jego żył. Harry zadrżał lekko, po czym westchnął i się rozluźnił.

Snape transmutował kociołek w krzesło, ustawił je przy ławie i usiadł na nim ciężko.

Dopiero _wtedy_ pozwolił sobie ukryć twarz w dłoniach i zacząć się trząść, z uczuć, bólu, furii i paniki, bo tak niewiele brakowało. Harry by tam zginął, gdyby go tam nie było – być może pożyłby jeszcze kilka dni, a może tylko kilka minut. Klątwa płonącej krwi powodowała koszmarne obrażenia wewnętrzne, a długość jej pobytu w organizmie była zależna od tego, jak bardzo rzucający zaklęcie chciał skrzywdzić swoją ofiarę, a Snape nie miał pojęcia, co Rosierowi mogło w tej chwili chodzić po głowie.

 _Evan Rosier. Żałuję, że dementorów nie ma już w Azkabanie, choćby po to, by zamknąć tam kogoś takiego jak_ on.

Przez ostatnich czternaście lat Snape myślał, że Rosier był martwy i chociaż ten człowiek zginął zanim Snape oficjalnie porzucił swoją lojalność wobec Voldemorta, to i tak dobrze mu się żyło z tą świadomością. W Rosierze było coś dzikiego, coś, czemu nie można było ufać nawet bardziej niż bezdusznemu sadyzmowi Bellatrix, coś, co sprawiało, że w jednej chwili był cywilizowany, a w następnej pragnął bólu i śmierci. Wynalazł klątwę płonącej krwi i używał jej, często w ten sposób, że jego ofiary jeszcze przez wiele dni czuły, jak ich krew powoli się w nich gotuje. Snape nie sądził, żeby czternaście lat pobytu w Azkabanie jakkolwiek mu pomogło.

A Harry stawił mu czoła sam – _sam_. To, że miał przy sobie gobliny, nie miało żadnego znaczenia; gobliny zwykle nie walczyły po stronie czarodziejów. A z ułożenia ciała chłopca łatwo można było wywnioskować, że to on je chronił, a nie na odwrót.

Snape też bez trudu potrafił odgadnąć, w jaki sposób śmierciożercy znaleźli Harry'ego. On też wyczuł tego ranka podnoszący się sygnał, syrenią pieśń magii dzikiej, kuszącej i pociągającej, i po chwili zorientował się, że ta dochodzi ze strony Lux Aeterny. Musiał zwalczyć wtedy pokusę aportowania się tam i porwania Harry'ego.

Po południu wyczuł kolejny wybuch magii, a jego Mroczny Znak zapiekł go w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś zwykł, kiedy jeden ze śmierciożerców używał "daru" Voldemorta, by splugawić całą magię w okolicy, więc bez chwili wahania aportował się w stronę obu zewów.

Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Harry już by nie żył.

Snape powoli opuścił ręce i sprawdził stan Harry'ego. Chłopiec odwinął się z ciasnego kłębka, w jaki się zwinął w drodze tutaj. Czarne ślady zniknęły z jego dłoni i prawej ręki, a z lewej już się w większości wycofały. Snape znał te objawy. Klątwa znikała. Kilka razy musiał już użyć tej mieszanki na przeklętych przez Rosiera śmierciożercach, których Mroczny Pan chciał żywymi, i efekt pozostał ten sam.

Harry będzie żył.

Ale tak niewiele brakowało.

Snape pozwolił wreszcie swojej furii się obudzić. To nie była dzika emocja, którą czuł, kiedy myślał, że Harry wciąż jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To była znajoma wściekłość, kojarzona z Jamesem Potterem i Syriuszem Blackiem, zimna, mroczna nienawiść, która wypełniała żyły Snape'a niczym zimna wersja _Accendo intra cruore_.

 _James Potter nie umie się nim zająć. Wypuścił swojego syna na spotkanie z goblinami, samego, po tym jak ten wypuścił swoją magię na wolność poza osłonami._

 _Czy jemu w ogóle nie zależy na Harrym?_

 _Pewnie jeszcze mu się wydaje, że pozwolę mu zabrać Harry'ego z powrotem._

Snape uznał, że powinien się skontaktować z mężczyzną w miarę szybko. Zapewnić go, że Harry'emu nic nie jest i że nie został porwany przez śmierciożerców. Rzecz jasna, trzeba będzie też przy okazji wysłać list do Dracona.

Z drugiej jednak strony, śmierciożercy mogą obserwować Kraniec Spinnera, czekając na przechwycenie dowolnych sów. Snape nie miał jak tego sprawdzić. Nie było go tu od zeszłego lata i zwykle nie pojawiał się tutaj, o ile nie potrzebował jakichś szczególnych eliksirów. Powinien czym prędzej wrócić z powrotem za bezpieczne osłony Hogwartu. Śmierciożercy zdawali sobie sprawę z jego powiązań ze Światłem i polowali na niego.

 _A listy mogą zaczekać, póki Harry nie będzie bezpieczny_ , postanowił i wziął śpiącego chłopca na ręce. Tym razem czuł się niemal spokojnie, aportując się z nim do Hogsmeade. Mógł sobie pozwolić na wylądowanie zaraz za osłonami anty–aportacyjnymi i wejść do środka, nie bojąc się, że Harry umrze po drodze.

Nie był jednak spokojny, bo jego furia wciąż czekała zaraz pod powierzchnią.

 _Tylko ja jestem w stanie go ochronić jak należy. Od początku to wiedziałem, ale i tak pozwoliłem mu wyjechać. Nie tym razem._

 _I nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktokolwiek ma coś do powiedzenia na ten temat._

* * *

Harry rozbudził się powoli. Wiedział, że nie jest w domu, zarówno przez wzgląd na otaczającą go magię, jak i dlatego, że jego własna pościel inaczej się wokół niego owijała. Zamrugał i potarł twarz, odkrywając, że nie ma na nosie okularów. Szybkie zerknięcie pozwoliło mu zlokalizować je na stojącym obok łóżka stoliku, a grube mury podpowiedziały mu, że znajduje się w Hogwarcie.

Szczątki wspomnień zalały go ciemnością, bólem i profesorem Snape'em klęczącym nad nim...

– Czujesz się lepiej, Harry?

Profesor Snape wszedł do pokoju, po czym podszedł do niego, niczym wielka, czarna wersja mew z northumberlandzkiego wybrzeża. Harry kiwnął mu niepewnie głową; z tej odległości nie był w stanie za dobrze odczytać jego wyrazu twarzy.

– Tak, proszę pana, dziękuję, chociaż wciąż jestem osłabiony – powiedział. Zawahał się, po czym dodał: – Prawdopodobnie uratował mi pan życie.

Snape zamarł na moment i Harry zastanawiał się, jakie emocje poruszyły się w nim na dźwięk tych słów, jak bliski był śmierci.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział wreszcie Snape, niemal neutralnym głosem. – A ty przebywasz teraz w prywatnym pokoju, który umeblowałem dla twojej wygody, połączonym z moim przez magiczne drzwi. Łazienka jest po twojej prawej, a za tymi drzwiami jest biblioteczka, wypełniona już książkami, za które możesz się zabrać jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej. – Snape podszedł na tyle blisko, że Harry był w stanie wreszcie zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. – Jestem pewien, że oszalałbyś tutaj, jakbym ci nie zostawił _czegokolwiek_ do roboty.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak, proszę pana.

Czuł się niezręcznie. Coś było nie tak. Był pewien, że Snape wejdzie, wrzeszcząc o niekompetencji rodziców jako takich, zwłaszcza niejakiego Jamesa Pottera, że jego ojciec nie nadaje się do zajmowania się własnymi synami, że Harry byłby równie bezpieczny, gdyby nim się zajmował Fenrir Greyback i że wygląda na to, że zarówno Remusowi Lupinowi, jak i jego bratu, nie można było ufać, że przynajmniej oni będą rozsądni. Zamiast tego, Snape obserwował go intensywnym, ale nie rozjuszonym spojrzeniem i wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał, że to Harry zacznie się wściekać.

Harry wreszcie odchrząknął.

– Czy goblinom nic się nie stało, proszę pana?

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – Z tego, co widziałem, żadnemu z nich nic nie było. Przyznam jednak, że moim priorytetem w tamtej chwili _nie były_ ranne gobliny.

Ach, pierwsza sugestia ostrego głosu. Harry rozluźnił się na jej dźwięk. Wolał mieć do czynienia ze złym, i przez to znajomym, Snape'em, niż z tym spokojnym, obcym człowiekiem, który mu wszedł do pokoju.

– Czyli pewnie nic się im nie stało – powiedział. – Wlałem trochę własnej magii w tarcze, które ich chroniły. – Znowu zamilkł, a Snape znowu tylko stał i patrzył. Harry zaczął skubać palcami pościel. _Zacznie wreszcie krzyczeć, czy nie?_

Nagle uderzyła go nowa myśl. _A może coś koszmarnego stało się komuś innemu i nie chce mi o tym powiedzieć?_

Spojrzał na Snape'a ze strachem, a ten momentalnie podszedł do niego i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

– Co się stało, Harry?

– A co z Jamesem, Connorem i Remusem? – szepnął Harry. – Czy... czy coś się stało Lux Aeternie? Czy śmierciożercy ich dorwali? – Jego umysł przeskoczył do ludzi, którzy nawet nie widzieli wcześniej Rosiera czy Bellatrix. – A co z Draconem? Narcyzą? Innymi Ślizgonami? Ja...

Snape złapał jego nadgarstek i zacisnął na nim dłoń na tyle mocno, że Harry nie był w stanie już dalej bawić się kocem, ani podrapać się po bliźnie, co jego w połowie podniesiona ręka miała zamiar zrobić.

– Nic się nikomu nie stało, Harry – powiedział. – Nikomu poza śmierciożercami, którzy niewątpliwie sobie na to zasłużyli, i tobą. I właśnie dlatego zostaniesz teraz ze mną do końca wakacji.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, a potem jego umysł dogonił uszy.

 _To dlatego jest taki spokojny_ , zorientował się, przyglądając się znowu Snape'owi. _Zachowuje się, jakby już wszystko było postanowione._

Ale, oczywiście, nie było. Harry miał zamiar o to walczyć. Co go wytrąciło z równowagi, to nie była maska Snape'a – sam pewnie też by próbował wyglądać na opanowanego, gdyby Voldemort powrócił – ale to, jak szczera się ona wydawała, jakby naprawdę myślał, że Harry nie znajdzie na to żadnego kontrargumentu.

– Muszę powiadomić Jamesa i mojego brata o tym, co się stało – powiedział wyważonym tonem.

– Już to zrobiłem – powiedział Snape. – Draco i Narcyzę też poinformowałem. Dyrektor też zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tu jesteś i zgodził się, żebyś został tu przez resztę wakacji – nie będzie wchodził nam w drogę. Wie, że to nienajlepszy pomysł.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie chciałem tego mówić wprost – powiedział. – Zostanę z panem przez kilka dni, żeby się upewnić, że efekty klątwy zniknęły na dobre, ale potem wrócę do Lux Aeterny.

Snape odchylił się na krześle, puszczając nadgarstek Harry'ego.

– Harry – powiedział – zdajesz się być pod wrażeniem, że jeśli cię stąd wypuszczę, to po powrocie do domu nie spróbujesz się w jakiś sposób zabić.

– Przecież nie zrobiłem tego _specjalnie_ – wypalił Harry, czując jak puszczają mu nerwy. Zobaczył, że Snape się krzywi i w miarę możliwości uspokoił swoją magię. – Wiem już, że przyzwałem śmierciożerców, bo opuściłem tarcze z mojej magii. To się już więcej nie powtórzy. I nie muszę już więcej wychodzić poza obręb osłon, żeby się znowu zobaczyć z goblinami. Mogą mi wysyłać wiadomości przez osłony. Naprawdę chciałem w pierwszej chwili uciec, ale ktoś, pewnie Bellatrix, w pierwszej kolejności rzuciła zaklęcie, które zniszczyło mój świstoklik. No i skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Rosier użyje takiego zaklęcia? Nigdy nawet o nim nie słyszałem.

– To wszystko nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Snape, nie poruszony, niczym spetryfikowane drzewo. – Twój ojciec wykazał się bezgraniczną bezmyślnością, pozwalając ci wyjść poza osłony, kiedy miałeś przy sobie tylko świstoklik do ochrony.

– Miałem też kompas sojuszniczy – powiedział Harry. – W kieszeni szaty.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Na wiele ci się przydał, kiedy musiałeś się zmierzyć z bezpośrednim atakiem.

– Gobliny pomogły...

– To nie ma _znaczenia_. – Snape pochylił się gwałtownie do przodu. – Nie wracasz do Lux Aeterny do końca wakacji, Harry, ani nawet na święta, czy inne przerwy, jeśli będę miał pod tym względem cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Już wcześniej się o ciebie martwiłem. Moje obawy wzrosły po liście Rosiera. Ten atak... – Pokręcił głową. – Żądam, żebyś został tutaj, zarówno przez wzgląd na dobro twoje, jak i moje. Twoja nieobecność niszczy moją zdolność do skupienia się na pożytecznej pracy. Koniec tego.

Harry skrzywił się na niego. Problem w tym, że naprawdę nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nikogo innego, kto potrafiłby się nim zaopiekować tak, jak to jest w stanie zrobić Snape. Ciężko było odwrócić jego uwagę i uniknąć jego pytań, ciężej niż większości ludzi i teraz, jak się bał o życie Harry'ego, to będzie jeszcze ciężej. Nałoży na Harry'ego ograniczenia i będzie wymagał ich przestrzegania. Nie miał innych dzieci, którymi powinien się zajmować, w taki sposób, w jaki James miał Connora. Był potężnym czarodziejem i nie zawaha się użyć mrocznej magii w obronie Harry'ego, a już dowiódł, że potrafi doprowadzić Harry'ego z powrotem do zdrowia z pomocą swoich eliksirów.

Właśnie dlatego Harry chciał wrócić do domu. Nie chciał ograniczeń, nie, jeśli miał osiągnąć to, co sobie zaplanował na to lato. Chciał przebywać w pobliżu Connora, żeby go zachęcić do samodzielnego myślenia; Remus nie był w stanie zrobić zbyt wiele, tak samo jak James. Harry musiał się też zacząć przyzwyczajać do chronienia _samego siebie_ i warzenia własnych eliksirów, czym zajmował się, póki ta pomarańczowa breja nie wybuchła mu w twarz w jego polowym laboratorium.

Snape ciągle będzie próbował wejść między niego, a niebezpieczeństwo. Nie dotarło do niego to, co James już pojął, że Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie _tak czy inaczej_ , bez względu na wszystko.

 _Może to właśnie powinienem mu wyjaśnić_ , pomyślał nagle Harry i kiwnął głową. Wiedział, jak uparty potrafi być Snape, jak niechętnie dostrzegał rzeczywistość, jeśli ta nie zgadzała się z jego własną percepcją. Być może powinien być teraz nieco bezpośredni i powiedzieć mu o tym wprost, zmusić go do przemyślenia tego.

– Przecież i tak mogę zginąć – powiedział spokojnie Snape'owi. – Nie może mnie pan owinąć w watę, a niebezpieczeństwa znajdą drogę przez osłony Hogwartu, o ile będą dość zdeterminowane. Równie dobrze może mnie pan wysłać w miejsce, w którym będę użyteczny. Rozumiem, że panu na mnie zależy, _wiem_ o tym, ale czasem najlepszym, co opiekun może zrobić dla swojego wychowanka, to odsunąć się i pozwolić mu na popełnienie własnych błędów.

Snape wciąż był zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny, ale Harry zauważył, że jego palce zaczęły pocierać krawędź koca i wiedział, że pod tą maską musi się znajdować choć trochę furii.

– Błędy to jedno – powiedział. – A ja z przyjemnością będę cię dalej uczył eliksirów i magii obronnej, Harry, tak żebyś następnym razem, jak spotkasz swoich wrogów, miał większe szanse na _przeżycie_. Jest wielka różnica między tym, a pozostawieniem cię na śmierć.

– James nie pozostawił mnie na śmierć... – zaczął się wykłócać Harry.

– A jednak niemal zginąłeś. – Snape wyciągnął rękę i złapał lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego, w tym samym miejscu, w którym Helcas go trzymał, po czym ścisnął nieprzyjemnie. Harry się skrzywił. Snape poluźnił uścisk, ale nie puścił jego ręki. Patrzył mu się tylko w oczy z zajadłą intensywnością. – A jeśli jesteś w takim niebezpieczeństwie, jak twierdzisz, to chyba powinieneś być w miejscu i razem z człowiekiem, przy którym masz jak największe szanse przeżycia. Tym człowiekiem nie jest James. Chyba, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz? – dodał z tym lekkim pomrukiem w głosie, który przypomniał Harry'emu o tym, jak brzmiał, ilekroć szykował się na ucznia, który miał odrobić szlaban.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale pan nie rozumie. Ja po prostu chcę być razem z moim bratem i ojcem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Snape.

Harry syknął na niego.

– Nie popełniłem żadnej zbrodni – powiedział beznamiętnie Snape. Wciąż nie puścił nadgarstka Harry'ego i wciąż się od niego nie odsunął. – Zadałem ci proste pytanie. _Odpowiedz na nie._

Harry pochylił głowę. Nienawidził tego. Nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego tematu, którym byłby w stanie odwrócić uwagę Snape'a, a nawet gdyby był w stanie, to pewnie na niewiele by mu się to zdało, bo Snape był legilimentą i potrafił wyczuć kłamstwa.

A w międzyczasie cała ta uwaga była _skupiona._ Na _nim_.

Nie podobało mu się to. Resztki jego treningu, rezultat jego miłości do Connora, fakt, że to był Snape – nie, nie to ostatnie, czułby się tak, gdyby ktokolwiek tak na niego patrzył, czuł się tak nawet, kiedy Draco to robił – naprawdę mu się to _nie_ podobało. Nie lubił, jak się na niego gapiono, zerkano i mówiono o nim rozmarzonym głosem. Przynajmniej plotki były lepsze od spojrzeń, bo jeśli ich nie usłyszał, to mógł udawać, że te nie istnieją. Ale spojrzeniom nie mógł uciec i wiedział, że ktoś się na niego patrzy, ocenia go, podczas gdy wszystko, czego Harry przez cały czas pragnął, to było schować się do cieni.

To był kolejny powód, przez który uważał, że nie nadawał się na przywódcę, bez względu na to, co Draco o tym myślał. Radził sobie z formalnymi spotkaniami. Ale jak niby miałby stanąć przed armią, albo zebraniem czarodziejów, oczekujących od niego jakiejś porywającej przemowy i nie czuć przerażenia, kiedy przeszyje go tak wiele spojrzeń na raz? To była scena Connora, albo scena, której Connor będzie mistrzem po odpowiednim treningu, ale na pewno nie Harry'ego.

 _Ktoś inny może sobie wziąć tę całą uwagę_ , pomyślał, spinając ramiona i pochylając głowę jeszcze niżej, kiedy czuł, przez cały czas, jak ściskająca jego nadgarstek dłoń Snape'a trzyma go przy rzeczywistości niczym kotwica. _Wiem, że to się zdarza. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Ale to nie dla mnie. Nie w ten sposób. Przestań na mnie_ patrzeć.

– Odpowiedz – szepnął Snape i Harry uznał niechętnie, że chyba jednak będzie musiał na to odpowiedzieć, bo może to będzie oznaczało, że Snape wreszcie przestanie się na niego _patrzeć._

Oblizał usta.

– Ja... myślę, że powinienem znowu spróbować stworzyć z nimi rodzinę – szepnął. – Chcę się pogodzić z Jamesem. Chcę dać mu szansę. Chcę się upewnić, że Connor ma wszystko to, czego potrzebuje i że rany, które zadała mu śmierć Syriusza, leczą się jak należy. On naprawdę potrzebuje dużo uwagi, wie pan? Potrzebuje...

– Nie mówimy o twoim bracie – powiedział Snape. – Mówimy o tobie.

Harry odkrył, że wciąż nie jest w stanie spojrzeć w górę i opuścił z powrotem głowę. Miał nadzieję, że wspomnienie o Connorze nakłoni Snape'a do tyrady o jego bracie. To najwyraźniej nie podziałało. Czuł się obnażony, nagi.

– Ja... cały czas mam wrażenie, że nie mam z nimi za wiele wspólnego, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiem, że James naprawdę chce się ze mną pogodzić, a Remus trenuje Connora – szepnął. – Więc próbuję się uczyć. Ale samemu jest mi ciężko i nie mogę się uspokoić, myślę ciągle o wszystkich innych rzeczach, którymi powinienem się zajmować, planuję, jak to całe godzenie się z moją rodziną powinno wyglądać, zamiast pozwolić temu nastąpić naturalnie, bo jeśli do tego dopuszczę, to wszystko się tylko znowu rozpadnie na kawałki.

– Czyli tak naprawdę nie chcesz z nimi zostać – podsumował bez problemu Snape. – A przynajmniej nie jest to twój główny cel. Czujesz jednak, że _powinieneś_ tego chcieć.

Harry kiwnął głową, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Sam doszedł do tych wniosków wcześniej w tym tygodniu, kiedy zastanawiał się, czemu jego głowa jest pełna niespokojnych myśli, kiedy próbował się skupić na wszystkim, co miał tego dnia do zrobienia, zamiast spokojnego, rezolutnego postanowienia, które zwykle go obejmowało, kiedy miał w głowie listę zadań. Tak wieloma sprawami mógłby się zająć efektywniej, gdyby tylko był w Hogwarcie, albo w rezydencji Malfoyów. Zamiast tego był zamknięty w Lux Aeternie, odcięty od ludzi, którzy go najlepiej rozumieli, wśród osłon, które ograniczały mu pole do manewru, przy bracie, który zdawał sobie radzić zupełnie spokojnie bez niego i ojcem, który wciąż go nie rozumiał, jeszcze nie. Poradziłby sobie z tym, gdyby miał spędzić tam kilka tygodni. Ale nie całe lato.

 _Ale co, jeśli oni cię tam będą potrzebowali przez całe lato? Co, jeśli będą cię tam chcieli przez całe lato?_

Snape nagle puścił jego dłoń i oparł się na krześle.

– Chcę, żebyś tu został – powiedział Harry'emu. – Ty chcesz tu zostać. Dlatego też tu zostaniesz. – Odetchnął i w tym geście było tylko echo nerwowości, lekkie drżenie, które zdawało się zahaczać o jego zęby i język. – Nie będę się... sprzeciwiał... jeśli twój brat i twój ojciec będą chcieli cię tu odwiedzić, tak długo, jak te wizyty będą nadzorowane przeze mnie.

Harry poderwał głowę tak szybko, że go kark zabolał, i zagapił się na niego.

– Ale na początku wakacji powiedział pan, że pan sobie tego nie życzy – powiedział. – Powiedział pan, że nie pozwoliłby pan im na wizytę.

– Zaszły pewne zmiany – powiedział Snape, podnosząc brwi, jakby Harry powinien był sam się domyślić, że zmieni zdanie, kiedy nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. – W tym konkretnym przypadku zostałem pozbawiony twojego towarzystwa na niemal dwa miesiące i odkryłem, że komunikacja z tobą za pomocą listów mi nie wystarcza. Jeśli chcesz tutaj zostać i chcesz, żeby twój ojciec i brat mieli możliwość odwiedzania cię, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałbyś dostać obu.

Harry zagapił się na niego, czekając na haczyk. Twarz Snape'a pozostała bez wyrazu, ale Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej takiej otwartej.

– Ja... _naprawdę_? – zapytał Harry, testując. – Nie zmieni pan potem zdania i zakaże pan im wizyt?

Snape powoli pokręcił głową.

– Przysięgam ci na Merlina, że nie, Harry – powiedział. – Oczywiście, będę nadzorował te wizyty i ograniczał ich długość, do tego będą zależne od uprzejmości zarówno Potterów, jak i mojej. Ale znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż ta stara nienawiść.

Harry wiedział, że jego twarz płonie od rumieńca i musiał zwalczyć w sobie pokusę rozpłakania się. Postanowił, że to był dzień uśmiechu. Pozwolił Snape'owi zobaczyć swój szeroki uśmiech, zamiast pochylać głowę, żeby go schować.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho. – W takim razie tego właśnie chcę.

– I to właśnie otrzymasz, Harry – powiedział Snape, wstając. – Podejrzewam, że teraz będziesz chciał coś zjeść, a potem dostaniesz kolejny eliksir.

Harry opadł z powrotem na poduszki i przymknął oczy, słuchając jak Snape wychodzi z pokoju. Spędził kilka minut, zanim Snape wrócił z jedzeniem, próbując ogarnąć tumult emocji, które go przepełniły.

Nie wymyślił jednak niczego bardziej elokwentnego ponad, _O rany, ale fajnie._

* * *

Snape patrzył jeszcze na Harry'ego przez chwilę z progu, po czym odwrócił się, żeby pójść po tackę. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był wart jego obietnicy, tak jak mu się wydawało, że będzie, kiedy ją składał. Postawił sobie ciężkie wyzwanie, ale był zdeterminowany się go podjąć. Może to zawsze uznać za rywalizację z Jamesem Potterem. Był niemal pewien, że ten człowiek pęknie i zacznie być niegrzeczny na długo przed nim.

 _No i to nie tak, że to permanentna sytuacja_ , powiedział sobie, zerkając na stos znanych już mu książek, a potem na pergamin i pióro, gotowe na jego następny list. _Tylko do czasu, kiedy znajdę lepsze rozwiązanie, a James, Lily i Albus zapłacą wreszcie za swoje zbrodnie._


	6. Interludium: A potem było jeszcze więcej

**Interludium: A potem było jeszcze więcej listów**

 _31 lipca 1994_

 _Potter,_

Muszę ci pogratulować, spróbowałeś zabić swojego syna w wyjątkowo oryginalny sposób. Genialne, naprawdę, pozwolić mu wypuścić jego magię poza osłonami domu, z którego jesteś taki dumny, a potem wysłać go samego na spotkanie z goblinami i śmierciożercami.

Śmierciożercami? zapytasz. Nie wysłałem go na spotkanie ze śmierciożercami.

Tym niemniej śmierciożercy tam byli i go znaleźli. Evan Rosier użył na nim klątwy płonącej krwi. Jeśli poświęciłeś Pierwszej Wojnie choćby ułamek swojej uwagi, to z pewnością słyszałeś o tej klątwie i jej efektach. Oczywiście, muszę wyjść z założenia, że nie poświęciłeś jej żadnej kompletnie uwagi, inaczej w żadnym razie nie pozwoliłbyś Harry'emu opuścić Lux Aeterny, kiedy w jej pobliżu mogli się czaić śmierciożercy. To by wymagało od ciebie posiadania choćby odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku i przynajmniej tyle samo miłości wobec tego chłopca, ale zdolność obserwacji i wyciągania wniosków jest w takiej sytuacji najważniejsza.

Harry by tam zginął, gdybym się nie pojawił. Zabrałem go stamtąd, zabrałem ze sobą do Spinner's End, uratowałem mu życie i zabrałem ze sobą do Hogwartu.

Teraz jest bezpieczny. Będzie bezpieczny tak długo, jak będzie ze mną. Nie będzie bezpieczny tak długo, jak będzie z tobą. Zostanie ze mną do końca wakacji. Dumbledore będzie się trzymał od tej sprawy z daleka i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to pozwolę ci odwiedzić mojego wychowanka raz czy drugi przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _1 sierpnia 1994_

 _Snape,_

Naprawdę ucieszyła mnie wieść, że Harry jest bezpieczny. Zawsze chcę, żeby Harry był bezpieczny, bez względu na to, co o mnie myślisz.

Nie puściłbym go samego na spotkanie z goblinami, ale był strasznie pod tym względem uparty. Powiedział, że nie spotkają się z nim, jeśli pojawi się w towarzystwie, a ponieważ tak bardzo chce zostać vatesem, to mu ustąpiłem. Nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach wybuchu jego magii. Nie sądziłem, że będzie ona w stanie ściągnąć nam na głowy mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy przebywali setki mil od nas.

Jestem jego ojcem, Snape. Jeśli udam się do ministerstwa i wyzwę cię o legalną opiekę nad nim, to jak ci się wydaje, kto wygra?

Zgodzę się z tobą, że Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj, jak i tyle czasu, ile zdołał spędzić z tobą wczoraj. Jutro pojawię się, żeby go odebrać i oczekuję, że oddasz mi mojego syna żywego i w jednym kawałku.

 _James Potter,_

 _Pan Lux Aeterny_

* * *

 _1 sierpnia 1994_

 _Potter,_

Nie jesteś grzeczny. Nie zobaczysz się z Harrym jutro, ani nawet w następnym tygodniu. Nie zobaczysz się z nim, póki on sam nie zażyczy sobie spotkania z tobą. A nawet wtedy będę nadzorował te wizyty.

Powinieneś był pomyśleć o konsekwencjach puszczania go samego, Potter. Nie pomyślałeś i teraz jest ci przykro. I tak to już zawsze jest, prawda? Zawsze pojawiasz się za późno, kiedy już twoja żona skrzywdziła Harry'ego, kiedy Dumbledore go skrzywdził, kiedy twój przyjaciel Black go skrzywdził, kiedy śmierciożercy go skrzywdzili, a potem jest ci przykro. To nie wystarczy. Harry potrzebuje opiekuna, który jest w stanie za nim nadążyć i przynajmniej spróbuje go zrozumieć, a ty nie jesteś gotów ani na jedno, ani na drugie.

Harry wciąż śpi. Kiedy się obudzi, mam zamiar zapewnić mu najlepsze wakacje w jego życiu. To nie będzie szczególnie trudne.

Ależ proszę cię uprzejmie, Potter, udaj się do ministerstwa i poproś ich o przekazanie mojego wychowanka z powrotem pod twoją niekompetentną opiekę. Podejrzewam, że szybko odkryjesz, że wszelkie sprawy dotyczące Harry'ego znikają w labiryntach zrobionych z trzech kopii.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _1 sierpnia 1994_

 _Draconie,_

Chciałem cię zapewnić, że Harry, chociaż zaatakowany wczoraj przez śmierciożerców, dobrze się czuje i wypoczywa w pokoju połączonym z moim w Hogwarcie. Spędzi ze mną resztę lata. Twoje wizyty będą mile widziane, ale pierwsza nie może się odbyć wcześniej niż za dwa dni, kiedy Harry obudzi się po eliksirach, które wyleczyły go z efektów klątwy płonącej krwi.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _1 sierpnia 1994_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour_

 _Biuro aurorów_

 _Ministerstwo magii_

Drogi aurorze Scrimgeour,

Pomyślałem, że chciałby się pan dowiedzieć o tym, że James Potter niewątpliwie niebawem złoży wizytę w departamencie do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka, by zażądać przekazania mu z powrotem praw do opieki nad Harrym Potterem. Wiem, że ma pan powód, by faworyzować Harry'ego i ponadto, osobiście zaakceptował pan mnie jako jego opiekuna. Pomyślałem, że może powinien się pan o tym dowiedzieć.

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _2 sierpnia 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

To okropne! Obudził się już? Może już przyjmować gości? Czy są jakieś efekty uboczne? Gdzie w tym czasie był jego ojciec, albo brat, czy ten ich wilkołak? Pewnie za osłonami, jak tchórze! Czemu nie zatrzymał się pan po drodze w rezydencji, żeby aportować się też ze mną?

Moi rodzice wychodzą z siebie. A przynajmniej moja matka wychodzi z siebie, a ojciec wygląda, jakby mu niewiele brakowało. Chyba nie muszę panu mówić, jak wiele ich nadziei i ambicji jedzie na Harrym, ale jeśli mają zamiar się przeciwstawić Mrocznemu Panu, to potrzebują go też na wiele innych sposobów.

Proszę przekazać Harry'emu, że go przytulę, jak go zobaczę, i przywiozę mu mnóstwo słodyczy, a potem nie dam mu się ruszyć do końca wakacji, jeśli kogoś przy nim nie będzie. Muszę wiedzieć, czy mogę przyjechać do Hogwartu na dłuższy czas, profesorze Snape. Niech pan się zgodzi, proszę. On naprawdę potrzebuje mieć kogoś ze sobą, a o ile ufam panu, że może się pan nim zająć jak należy, ma pan też własną pracę do wykonania. A ja potrzebuję być razem z Harrym. Niech pan się zgodzi, proszę. Zapytam moich rodziców, czy się zgodzą na to, żebym został w Hogwarcie do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

 _Pański elegancki uczeń,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _3 sierpnia 1994_

 _Drogi Draconie,_

Harry obudził się wczoraj. Pokłóciliśmy się lekko o jego powrót do krewnych, ale Harry przyjął do wiadomości, że zostanie ze mną. Udzielił mi zgody na napisanie ci, że pobyt w Lux Aeternie powoli doprowadzał go do obłędu i jeśli już ma z kimś spędzić dłuższy czas, to woli, żeby towarzyszyli mu Ślizgoni.

Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej by było dać Harry'emu kilka dni, zanim zaczniemy go nagabywać o wizyty. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby się odprężyć. Jego ojciec i brat również chcą go odwiedzić, ale do tego dojdzie tylko, jeśli sobie na to zasłużą i bądź pewny, że będę nadzorował te wizyty. Jego ojciec, brat i Lupin przebywali w czasie ataku w Lux Aeternie. Wyszedł sam, żeby spotkać się z goblinami jako vates i dlatego został ranny.

Nie zatrzymałem się po drodze w rezydencji Malfoyów, ponieważ w pierwszej kolejności martwiłem się o życie Harry'ego.

Nie możesz zostać z nami przez resztę wakacji. Harry potrzebuje czasu dla siebie, jak i spędzić go trochę ze mną, a już sam powiedziałeś, że byś na to nie pozwolił. Nie obawiaj się, jest bezpieczny i nie opuszcza Hogwartu. Jednakże, jeśli tylko Harry będzie tego chciał, spokojnie się zgodzę na wizyty co drugi dzień.

Możesz być pewien jednej rzeczy. Nie wróci pod opiekę swojego ojca, po moim trupie.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _4 sierpnia 1994_

 _James Potter_

Lux Aeterna

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

Proszę pozwolić wyrazić mój głęboki żal, że pańska poważna prośba, odnosząca się odebrania praw rodzicielskich profesorowi Severusowi Snape'owi nad pańskim synem, Harrym Potterem, i przekazanie ich panu, pozostała bez odpowiedzi przez dwa dni. Spędziłem ten czas szukając akt tej sprawy, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie w pełni jej sobie przypomnieć; minęły już całe miesiące, odkąd ktokolwiek do nich zajrzał. Okazało się też, że zagubiono pewne niezbędne pliki. Widzi pan, departament do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka ostatnio ucierpiał poważny cios, ponieważ ich główny sekretarz został zwolniony za branie łapówek, a nikt inny w departamencie nie znał formularzy tak jak on.

Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego zamieszania. Tym niemniej jednak, jako że opieka prawna została przez pana zaakceptowana i w żaden sposób nie podważana, kiedy oficjalne miejsce zamieszkania Harry'ego Pottera zostało zmienione na Lux Aeternę, to wierzymy, że nie zaszkodzimy w żaden sposób chłopcu, pozwalając mu zostać tam, gdzie jest. Wciąż szukamy odpowiednich formularzy. Wyślemy je panu tak szybko, jak tylko sami je otrzymamy.

 _Z ubolewaniem pański,_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour_

 _Szef biura aurorów_

* * *

 _4 sierpnia 1994_

 _Snape, ty obślizgły draniu,_

Wiem, że masz sojusznika gdzieś w ministerstwie! Nie wierzę, że zwolnienie tego sekretarza to był zwykły przypadek. Kto by pomyślał, że Ślizgon półkrwi potrafi mieć wtyki tak wysoko?

Znajdę sposób, żeby odebrać ci Harry'ego. Nie miej co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _5 sierpnia 1994_

 _Potter,_

Proszę, proszę. Wygląda na to, że wciąż nie zasłużyłeś sobie na wizytę u Harry'ego.

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

* * *

 _7 sierpnia 1994_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Wiem, że tata powiedział, że nie powinienem do ciebie pisać, bo pewnie pokażesz list Snape'owi, ale naprawdę chcę.

Chyba rozumiem, czemu tam zostałeś i co zawaliliśmy po swojej stronie. Hermiona miała rację, już wcześniej powinienem był cię pytać o więcej rzeczy. Kilka dni temu nawet widziałem, że byłeś nieszczęśliwy, ale jak cię o to zapytałem i powiedziałeś, że nic ci nie jest, to odpuściłem. Powinienem był naciskać. Wybacz.

Czy to moja wina? Spróbuję ci to jakoś wynagrodzić, jeśli chcesz. Czy to wina taty? Mogę spróbować go namówić, żeby cię przeprosił.

Naprawdę, naprawdę cieszę się, że śmierciożercy cię nie zabili. Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale nie wiem, jak inaczej to powiedzieć.

Jeśli profesor Snape nie pozwoli mi i tacie odwiedzić cię przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, to czy dasz radę pojawić się przynajmniej na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu? Chyba odbędą się dwudziestego piątego sierpnia. Czekaj, sprawdzę w kalendarzu... tak, dokładnie! Snape mógłby przyjechać z tobą, jeśli chce. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktoś taki jak on pojechał na mistrzostwa z własnej woli, ale jeszcze ciężej przychodzi mi wyobrażenie sobie jego puszczającego cię gdzieś samego. Będę tam ja, tata i cała rodzina Rona.

Przekaż, proszę, oficjalne podziękowania profesorowi Snape'owi za to, że ci uratował życie.

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Connor_

* * *

 _9 sierpnia 1994_

 _Drogi Connorze,_

Świetnie się tu bawię, dzięki. I nie, to nie była wina ani twoja, ani taty. Po prostu nie miałem tam czasu robić wszystkiego tego, co chciałem. Nie miałem też wszystkich książek, których potrzebowałem do moich badań i warzenia eliksirów, i tak dalej.

Tu jest po prostu wspaniale. Poza uratowaniem mi życia, Snape doglądał mnie, aż w pełni nie wyzdrowiałem i pozwala Draco mnie odwiedzać, chociaż nie wypuszcza mnie na dwór. W sumie nawet mi to nie przeszkadza. Zamiast tego omawiamy teorie na temat eliksirów. Hermiona byłaby gotowa zabić za niektóre rzeczy, którymi się ze mną podzielił. Czekaj tylko, aż jej powiem!

Przekazałem profesorowi Snape'owi twoje podziękowania. Burknął.

Przekonanie go do wyjazdu na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu trochę mi zajęło, ale w końcu się zgodził, pod warunkiem, że przez cały czas będę przebywał w jego pobliżu, albo będę miał przy sobie innego dorosłego. Malfoyowie też mają zamiar się pojawić, więc posłużą mi jako dodatkowa warstwa ochrony. No i powinieneś widzieć teraz Draco. Chyba brał lekcje od psidwaków, szkoda, że nie widzisz, jak mnie chroni i wyciąga różdżkę jak tylko wydaje mu się, że coś mi grozi. Ostatnio usmażył osę, bo myślał, że mnie użądli. Myślę, że nic mi nie będzie.

Do zobaczenia dwudziestego piątego! I powiedz tacie, żeby się nie martwił zanadto. Naprawdę jestem tu szczęśliwy.

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Harry_


	7. Rosierowi to ty nie ufaj za grosz

Poemat, który Rosier przytacza tym razem, to "The Woods of Westermain" George'a Mereditha.

 **Rozdział piąty: Rosierowi to ty nie ufaj za grosz**

Harry przeciągnął się ostrożnie, zarówno ciałem jak i magią. Wiedział, co się stanie, ponieważ stało się już wiele razy w jego pokojach, ale chciał to poczuć jeszcze raz.

Jego magia napotkała wyłącznie ciszę i spokój. Nikogo innego nie było z nim w tych pokojach. Nie było nikogo, o kogo miałby się martwić, albo komu miałby pomóc, nikogo do chronienia, nikogo kto by czegoś od niego potrzebował. Leżał na grubym dywanie, który delikatnie uginał mu się pod łopatkami i sprawiał, że mógł wygodnie czytać wielką księgę o eliksirach uspokajających – wciąż nie chciał uwierzyć, że nie da się ich w jakiś sposób poprawić – mimo, że ta leżała mu na piersi. Pokoje tkwiły w _bezruchu_.

Nigdy nie osiągnął tego rodzaju bezruchu w Lux Aeternie. Tam zawsze był czegoś świadomy. Może to była kwestia Connora, Jamesa, czy Remusa, albo jednego z licznych magicznych artefaktów w tym domu. Cokolwiek tam czuł, sprawiało, że nie był w stanie się odprężyć.

Tutaj mógł.

Harry przekręcił głowę na bok na swojej poduszce i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że zaraz za ścianą znajduje się laboratorium Snape'a, w których próbuje on dopracować do perfekcji jeden ze swoich prywatnych projektów, w których nie pozwolił sobie pomóc. Wiedział, że Draco odwiedzi ich za kilka godzin. Wiedział, że jutro wyruszą razem, zobaczyć mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu i wtedy znowu zobaczy się ze swoją rodziną.

Ale póki co mógł się zrelaksować.

Jeśli nikogo nie było w jego pobliżu, to nie musiał się martwić o chronienie kogokolwiek.

Harry odetchnął lekko. Nie chciał tego zrobić, bo wciąż miał okulary na nosie i ciężką książkę opartą na piersi, ale i tak to zrobił. Jego oddech się wyrównał, a on sam osunął się w sen, ledwie pamiętając, żeby położyć sobie książkę na torsie, by ta nie osunęła się na podłogę i nie obudziła go łupnięciem.

* * *

Snape wszedł do biblioteki Harry'ego z zamiarem zapytania go, czy chce popracować nad swoim eliksirem kameleona – teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że nie powinien mieszać łusek smokolwa i włosów demimozy, co w rzeczy samej robił – ale zamarł, widząc, że ten śpi. Jego twarz była wygładzona, a jego blizna, z której grzywka się odsunęła, chociaż raz nie lśniła jasną czerwienią, ani nie krwawiła, jak to już robiła wiele razy odkąd Harry z nim zamieszkał.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien prawdopodobnie obudzić Harry'ego i przekonać go, że łóżko znacznie bardziej się nada do snu niż dywan. W ostateczności powinien przynajmniej poprawić sobie głowę na poduszce, bo teraz zsuwała się z niej pod dziwnym kątem i kark go będzie bolał, jak się obudzi.

Nie miał serca.

Cicho, zanim sama obecność jego magii zdołała obudzić Harry'ego, wycofał się rakiem z biblioteki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Następnie ruszył w stronę kominka. Miał zamiar fiuknąć do rezydencji Malfoyów i powiedzieć Draconowi, by ten odłożył swoją wizytę o przynajmniej jeszcze godzinę.

Cieszyła go świadomość, że to naprawdę były najszczęśliwsze wakacje w życiu Harry'ego. Widział, jak twarz jego wychowanka w miarę pobytu tutaj robi się coraz spokojniejsza, a ich dziwny taniec opieki nad nim zaczął się robić coraz łatwiejszy, w miarę jak się zaczęli do niego przykładać. Harry jednak _potrafił_ przestrzegać ograniczeń, tak długo jak Snape wytłumaczył mu dokładnie, dlaczego musiały one nastąpić, a jeśli Snape czasem musiał odwołać się do szantażu emocjonalnego, żeby zmusić go do zwolnienia tempa i odpoczynku, to im dłużej ze sobą mieszkali, tym mniej musiał stosować tę zagrywkę. Harry śmiał się z nadopiekuńczości Dracona, marszczył brwi ze złością na eliksiry i omawiał magiczne teorie z akademicką pasją, przy okazji trafnie wymieniając, do czego jeszcze dane zaklęcia mogłyby kiedyś potencjalnie zostać użyte.

Snape żałował, że nie potrafi zapomnieć o klątwie, która sprawiła, że Harry w ogóle spędził wakacje w ten sposób, a nie inny, fakt, że ich koniec musiał nadejść już jutro, że Harry powinien spędzać w takim spokoju każde wakacje, jeśli tylko tego chciał, że Harry miał zaledwie czternaście lat, a już był żołnierzem.

Pokręcił głową i fiuknął. _Musiał_ stawić czoła rzeczywistości, a takie momenty jak ta godzina snu, którą teraz miał zamiar podarować Harry'emu były tylko tym, momentami ciepła rozrzuconymi w okrutnym świecie, który nie miał wybaczenia dla takich chwil.

W tej chwili miał zamiar jedną z nich zachować przy życiu.

* * *

Harry zamrugał i odetchnął nerwowo, kiedy świstoklik, niewielka moneta podawana sobie z rąk do rąk w Trzech Miotłach, wreszcie go puścił. Odsunął się nadciągającym kolejnym czarodziejom i czarownicom z drogi; większość mieszkańców Hogsmeade wybierała się na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu i wielu z nich postanowiło się udać do pubu Madam Rosmerty po swoje świstokliki.

Snape momentalnie złapał go za ramię i pomógł złapać równowagę, po czym rozejrzał się wokół z lekkim, pełnym pogardy skrzywieniem ust, do którego Harry już się zdążył przyzwyczaić.

– Pożałowania godne – mruknął. – Żadnej ochrony.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Powietrze wokół nich aż lśniło od zaklęć ochronnych, których było więcej niż mieli prawo oczekiwać, biorąc pod uwagę, że wydarzenie miało miejsce pod gołym niebem i fakt, że ludzie będą musieli być w stanie wchodzić i wychodzić według woli.

Otaczająca ich trawa była tak gęsta, że Harry czuł jak ta amortyzuje jego kroki, kiedy szli, a głosy czarodziejów i czarownic były nieprzerwane i głośne, zmieszane z płaczem dzieci. Harry widział rodziny, które rozpoznawał i te, których nie, niektórzy rodzice nosili na barana młodsze pociechy, jakby to miałoby im pomóc w obejrzeniu meczu, który jeszcze nie miał miejsca. Zobaczył, jak młoda czarownica cierpliwie odczarowuje zęby małej dziewczynki z niebieskich z powrotem na białe, podczas gdy jej nieco starszy brat stał tuż obok i wyglądał absolutnie niewinnie, jakby nie miał pojęcia, jaka magia mogłaby zrobić coś takiego. Harry, wyczulony na nastroje dorosłych, pokręcił głową, kiedy zobaczył, jak na twarzy czarownicy pojawia się zacięty wyraz. Zaraz ukaże chłopaka, bez względu na jego protesty.

Odwrócił się, przyglądając się rzędom namiotów, niektóre z nich wywiesiły jakieś absurdalne flagi, które teraz łopotały na wietrze. Były na nich herby, symbole ministerstwa, czy biznesów z Pokątnej, a czasami nawet po prostu obrazek nagrody, którą ktoś z tego namiotu kiedyś zdobył.

Harry zamrugał i przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się im jeszcze raz. _Więcej herbów, niż się spodziewałem_ , pomyślał powoli. _Niektórych z nich nawet nie rozpoznaję. Ludzie wykopują stare i nic nie znaczące symbole, z których nie mają już prawa być dumni._

 _Po co?_

Odpowiedź nadeszła niemal od razu. Te symbole reprezentowały pomniejsze czystokrwiste rodziny, które popadły już w takie zapomnienie, że jedyne, co ich tak naprawdę dzieliło od dowolnego innego czarodzieja, był ich status krwi. Mieli taki sam status społeczny i bogactwa, co przeciętny mugolak i w ich rodzinie nigdy nie urodził się Lord, ani jakiś wynalazca nadzwyczajnych zaklęć. Czystokrwiste rodziny takie jak Malfoyowie czy Blackowie, które zdołały zachować prestiż, pieniądze, domy i reputację, były cokolwiek rzadkie.

A mimo to te pomniejsze rodziny postanowiły wyciągnąć te herby, o które do tej pory martwiła się prawdopodobnie wyłącznie zwariowana ciotka Mildred i wywiesić je na flagach.

 _To deklaracja lojalności_ , pomyślał Harry, którego umysł momentalnie przestawił się na tańce, ignorując zirytowaną młodą czarownicę. Te rodziny za wszelką cenę chciały powiadomić wszystkich, że tak, są czystej krwi, dzięki wielkie za troskę. Może nie mają niczego, czym mogliby się popisać, ale cholera jasna, będą się z tym _obnosić._

 _Czemu chcą, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że są czystej krwi?_

 _Jedyna możliwa odpowiedź: przez wzgląd na to, co mogłoby im się stać, gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy, że nie są._

Harry odetchnął ostrożnie. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Snape mu się przygląda, a po jego wzroku wyraźnie było widać, że już wie, że coś jest nie tak. Snape podniósł lekko brwi, pytając go bez słów, a Harry kiwnął w stronę flag. Snape zerknął na nie i zrozumienie, co go tak zaniepokoiło zajęło mu tylko trochę dłużej niż Harry'emu. Oczywiście, że tak. Snape nie wychował się pośród symboli czystokrwistych, nie domyśliłby się od razu, które z nich łatwo rozpoznać, a które nie.

A potem Snape zaskoczył go, myśląc o czymś, co Harry'emu nie przyszło do głowy.

– Nie odstępuj ode mnie nawet na krok – szepnął Snape, kiedy ruszyli wzdłuż namiotów do miejsca, w którym mieli się spotkać z Malfoyami. – _Nawet na krok_ , Harry, rozumiesz mnie? Aportujemy się stąd z powrotem do Hogsmeade na pierwszą oznakę kłopotów. Nie będziemy się bawić świstoklikami. Po prostu zabiorę cię ze sobą w łączonej aportacji. I trzymaj swoją magię w obrębie tarcz.

Harry zamrugał na Snape'a, po czym zacisnął usta. Tak, rozumiał. "Prorok Codzienny", dzięki Ricie Skeeter, zaraportował o jego wybuchu magii w czasie meczu quidditcha i wprowadził w ruch plotki na jego temat, łącznie z tym, że był wężousty i w jakiś sposób powiązany z atakami na uczniów w czasie jego drugiego roku. Wielu ludzi już o nim usłyszało, nawet jeśli znali go tylko z plotek i generalnej idei tego, że jest potężny. Najlepiej będzie trzymać wzrok wbity w ziemię i schować jego magię tak bardzo jak to możliwe.

W miarę jak szli, widział wyraźnie, że to nie do końca działa. Kilku ludzi drgnęło i podniosło głowy, kiedy ich mijali, a wokół nich zaczęły się roznosić szepty. Harry nie odważył się na nich spojrzeć i skupił się na pilnowaniu swojego oddechu, kiedy poczuł, że zaczyna panikować na myśl, że tak wielu czarodziejów i czarownic się mu przygląda. Da sobie radę. Naprawdę. To nie było aż takie trudne.

 _Wcale._

– Harry! Pojawiłeś się!

Harry zdołał podnieść głowę i uśmiechnąć się, kiedy wreszcie podeszli do eleganckiego, lodowato niebieskiego pawilonu, który rozbili Malfoyowie. Draco podskoczył do niego i przytulił mocno. Harry też go objął, rozbawiony. Widzieli się zaledwie wczoraj, ale Draco zachowywał się, jakby każda okoliczność, kiedy go nie było w pobliżu, to była tylko zachęta, by coś odebrało mu Harry'ego.

– Panie Potter.

Harry szybko puścił Dracona i odstąpił od niego, momentalnie otaczając się magią. Nie zauważył stojącego za Draconem Lucjusza.

 _Bezmyślny błąd_ , skarcił się, patrząc ojcowi Dracona w oczy. _Ile razy można ci powtarzać, że musisz być zawsze świadomy swojego otoczenia, Harry? To już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, kiedy ktoś cię tak zaskoczył._

Lucjusz Malfoy wyglądał na dobrą sprawę tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy Harry widział go ostatnim razem, w święta Bożego Narodzenia, z wyjątkiem braku czerwonego śladu dłoni na policzku. Opierał się na lasce, która miała rączkę w kształcie głowy żmii i nosił na sobie szaty w kolorze letniego nieba, oznaka świętowania. Harry nie był w stanie nie zauważyć, że jego szaty były tylko lekko jaśniejsze od ich namiotu. Oczy Lucjusza były spokojne, a jego twarz opanowana, jak zawsze.

– Panie Potter – powtórzył Lucjusz. – Kiedy usłyszałem, że będę miał dzisiaj spotkać się z panem osobiście, uznałem to za dobrą okazję podarowania panu mojego daru na letnie przesilenie. Proszę mi wybaczyć, że robię to tak późno, z racji tego, że następna wymiana nastąpi za niecały miesiąc, ale uważałem, że powinienem się _bardzo_ porządnie zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. – Uśmiechnął się, co rozciągnęło jego usta w dziwnych kierunkach, po czym sięgnął w kierunku swojej szaty.

Nagle przymrużył oczy i spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry'ego.

– Obiecuję ci, że go nie przeklnę, Severusie – powiedział.

Harry zerknął w górę. Snape miał wyciągniętą różdżkę i celował nią w Lucjusza. Nie ruszył się i nie opuścił różdżki nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry na niego syknął.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widziałem w pobliżu mojego wychowanka, Lucjuszu – szepnął – narobiłeś w jego umyśle takich szkód, że odwrócenie ich zajęło nam całe miesiące. Wybacz mi, jeśli ciężko mi przychodzi wybaczenie ci tego.

Harry zastanowił się z irytacją, czy Snape zachowuje uraz wobec wszystkiego we wszechświecie. Sięgnął w górę i mocno pociągnął za rękę swojego mentora, póki Snape wreszcie na niego nie zerknął. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy _ja_ się z nim spotkałem – powiedział – dał mi dar sojuszu, który obnażył przede mną jego kark. Poza tym, pan Malfoy w niebezpośredni sposób przyczynił się do mojego zerwania stosunków z moją matką. Nie pojechałbym do domu na święta, gdyby nie on, a to by znaczyło, że nigdy bym się nie odwołał do rytuału sprawiedliwości.

Snape wyglądał, jakby ten argument wcale go nie przekonywał. Harry pokręcił głową.

– To jest taniec sojuszu, proszę pana. Nie może się pan wtrącać w taniec sojuszu.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Lucjusza, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że Draco odsunął się na bok i przez cały czas tylko przyglądał się wszystkiemu w milczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie wziął sobie do serca naukę zwyczajów i rytuałów czystokrwistych. Przerywanie wymiany podarunków oznaczało złe, koszmarne maniery, zwłaszcza w tak późnej fazie tańca sojuszu. Prawda była taka, że Snape i Draco doznawali ogromnego zaszczytu w ogóle będąc świadkiem wymiany. Harry uznał, że zwracanie Snape'owi na to uwagi jest bez sensu, bo ten nie jest szczególnie wrażliwy na honor. Harry podniósł podbródek.

– Powiedział pan, że ma pan dla mnie prezent – przypomniał Lucjuszowi, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i chłodno. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem. Dobrze się bawił, tańcząc tak z Lucjuszem. Byli sojusznikami i minie jeszcze wiele czasu, jeśli to kiedykolwiek nastąpi, nim zostaną przyjaciółmi. To oznaczało, że musieli się posługiwać tańcami, których fundamentem były rytuały i tradycje, a _to_ oznaczało, że nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na Harry'ego i jego nagle zmieniające się emocjonalne przywiązanie. To było skomplikowane, tak, ale to był ten rodzaj skomplikowania, który nieprędko się zmieni.

– W rzeczy samej, panie Potter – odpowiedział Lucjusz i wyciągnął dar ze swojej szaty, powoli, jakby w reakcji obronnej na warkot Snape'a. Harry spodziewał się zobaczyć złożony arkusz pergaminu, na którym byłaby lista ambicji i nadziei Lucjusza, odpowiedź na to, co sam mu wysłał w czerwcu, więc zamrugał, kiedy Lucjusz wyciągnął w jego kierunku delikatny, srebrny łańcuszek z czymś niebieskim jako wisiorkiem. Harry przyjął dar i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

Kamień był przejrzysty, lekko niebieski, choć jego kolor zdawał się pochodzić spod powierzchni szlifu, a nie z jego serca, przez co lśniłby jak diament, do tego jego odcień był niemal ten sam, co szat Lucjusza...

 _Oczywiście_ , pomyślał Harry.

...i był kształtu jajka. Kiedy Harry pociągnął za łańcuszek, wisiorek zabuczał lekko i można było wyczuć jego magię, choć była to magia stara i słaba. Spojrzał na Lucjusza i cierpliwie zaczekał na wyjaśnienie.

– Pochodzi z rodzinnego skarbca Malfoyów – powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. – Dar ochrony i obrony, niegdyś przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Większość swojej mocy zużył, chroniąc mojego ojca przed klątwą Cruciatusa, kiedy ten miał czternaście lat. Od tamtego czasu trzymaliśmy go głównie przez wzgląd na sentyment, niż na cokolwiek innego. – Podniósł brew. – Oraz, oczywiście, wspomnienie o tym, jak zajadliwi Malfoyowie potrafią być, kiedy chronią jednego ze swoich.

Harry momentalnie pojął. Lucjusz postanowił skomplementować dar letniego przesilenia Harry'ego, a nie odpowiedzieć na niego tym samym. Podczas gdy Harry wysłał dar, który wyglądał w przyszłość, Lucjusz podarował mu coś, co wyglądało w przeszłość.

Coś, co przywiązywało mocniej Harry'ego nie tylko do Lucjusza, ale do Lucjusza _Malfoya_

Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji. Czegokolwiek nie wypatrywał w Harrym, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po nim po prostu podniesienia łańcuszka i założenia go sobie na szyję.

– Czyli przyjmuje pan dar, panie Potter? – zapytał Lucjusz.

– Oczywiście, panie Malfoy – powiedział Harry. – Szkoda by było tego nie zrobić, kiedy już tak długo ze sobą tańczyliśmy.

– Harry.

Harry odwrócił się z ulgą, kiedy Narcyza wyszła z pawilonu, wdzięczny za jej obecność, która sprawiała, że już nie musiał dłużej udawać, że czuje się komfortowo w sytuacji, w której wcale tak się nie czuł. Ufał jej, że zdoła pośredniczyć między nim i swoim mężem. Ona też miała na sobie świąteczne szaty w kolorze nieba, ale jej twarz była znacznie spokojniejsza, a jej wzrok był uważny, ale łagodny.

– Pani Malfoy – powiedział Harry, po czym pocałował rękę, którą wyciągnęła w jego stronę. – Ufam, że dobrze się pani miewa? Wiem, że pisaliśmy do siebie, ale nie widziałem pani od ponad miesiąca, a o pewnych sprawach nierozsądnie jest wspominać w listach.

Usta Narcyzy drgnęły, a ona sama kiwnęła głową.

– W rzeczy samej, Harry. Dość powiedzieć, że _muszę_ się dobrze miewać, jako że jeszcze nigdy nie ćwiczyłam tak intensywnie jak teraz. Moje nogi się już pode mną uginają od tych wszystkich tańców.

Harry poczuł, jak Draco obejmuje jego ramię.

– Naprawdę musicie to teraz omawiać? – szepnął mu do ucha jego przyjaciel. – Nie możemy po prostu pójść i kupić przed grą omnikularów?

Harry poklepał go po ręce, po czym zwrócił się do Narcyzy.

– Mam nadzieję, że wciąż pani znajdzie w sobie siły, by tańczyć dalej?

– Tak myślę – powiedziała z namysłem. – Ostatecznie, kiedy ktoś jest już zmęczony walcem, zawsze może się przerzucić na pawana.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Kiedy będzie pani gotowa, by przestać tańczyć, pani Malfoy, jeśli kiedykolwiek pani będzie gotowa, to proszę po prostu dać mi znać.

Narcyza zamrugała raz, drugi i trzeci.

– Myślę, że póki żyję, póty zawsze będę w stanie znaleźć w sobie siły – powiedziała.

Harry przymrużył oczy i przyjrzał się jej. W gruncie rzeczy właśnie powiedziała mu, że będzie dalej próbowała przekonać innych czarodziejów i czarownice na jego stronę, nawet w chwili, w której Harry zaoferował jej, że może jej już odpuścić jej dług. Oczywiście, wciąż ją napędzała motywacja by chronić Dracona i to mógł być jeden z powodów, przez który nie mogła przestać wystawiać się na niebezpieczeństwo. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że istniały mniej ryzykowne sposoby, którymi mogła zapewnić Draconowi bezpieczeństwo.

 _No cóż. Skoro sama chce się narażać i robi to z własnej woli, to nie mnie się w to wtrącać._ Harry pochylił głowę.

– Skoro tak pani mówi, pani Malfoy.

– Tak mówię – powiedziała Narcyza, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Dracona. – Idźcie, kupcie sobie omnikulary, Harry, zanim mój syn cię przewróci, próbując cię do tego nakłonić. Severusie, jak zwykle miło cię widzieć. – Wyciągnęła dłoń Snape'owi do pocałowania, po czym wróciła z powrotem do namiotu. Lucjusz pozostał na zewnątrz, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem, kiedy szli – no, Draco szedł, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą – ze Snape'em niemal depczącym im po piętach.

– Nareszcie! – powiedział Draco. – Od _wieków_ rozmawiali już o tym darze sojuszu, Harry. Wiem, że ten taniec jest ważny, ale chyba czasami zapominają, że ty wciąż masz tylko czternaście lat i masz pełne prawo do zabawy.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i nie odpowiedział. Owszem, _przyjechał_ tutaj, żeby się dobrze bawić, ale też po to, żeby się spotkać z Connorem i Jamesem, o ile ci będą w stanie ich znaleźć tym potężnym tłoku. Nie chciał tracić teraz czasu na kolejne łagodne tłumaczenie Draconowi, że jemu wciąż ciężko przychodzi swoboda i dobra zabawa, i że naprawdę nie chce, żeby Draco się wykończył, próbując go tego, całkiem bezsensownie, nauczyć.

– No dobra, to gdzie mają tu stoisko z omnikularami? – Draco wyciągnął szyję. – Można by pomyśleć, że wystawiliby jakąś widoczną z oddali flagę, ale nieee...

– Harry!

Harry odwrócił się z uśmiechem, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile zdołał w objęciu Dracona, który wciąż nie puścił jego ramienia. Nie słyszał głosu swojego brata już od miesiąca i teraz z przyjemnością go powitał. Connor biegł w jego kierunku, jego grzywka podskakiwała od czasu do czasu, ujawniając jego bliznę, a za nim nadchodziła cała masa rudych ludzi, którzy mogli być wyłącznie Weasleyami. Harry rozejrzał się za Jamesem, ale nie zauważył go w pobliżu.

Harry spróbował się uwolnić z uścisku Dracona, żeby złapać Connora pod koniec jego biegu w tym rodzaju powitania, na jakie najwyraźniej miał nadzieję jego brat, ale Draco nie ruszył swojej ręki, tylko ją mocniej zacisnął i pisnął z protestem, kiedy Harry znowu pociągnął. Harry wywrócił oczy i wyciągnął wolną rękę. Connor zamrugał na niego, po czym złapał jego dłoń i zaczął nią energicznie potrząsać.

– Harry! – zawołał znowu. – Jak się trzymasz? Kupiłeś już sobie omnikulary? Jak myślisz, kto wygra, Bułgaria czy Irlandia? Wiem, że Bułgaria ma Wiktora Kruma, ale wydaje mi się, że Irlandczycy lepiej ze sobą współpracują jako drużyna...

Harry spróbował odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, ale wtedy Weasleyowie ich otoczyli i musiał przerwać, żeby ich powitać. Jak do tej pory spotkał tylko raz Artura Weasleya i to spotkanie skończyło się bójką między nim i Lucjuszem. Harry spojrzał teraz na niego ostrożnie, ale jeśli Artur pamiętał o tym incydencie, który miał miejsce ponad dwa lata temu, to nie pozwalał, by to wpływało na sposób, w jaki zareagował na widok Harry'ego.

– Harry – powiedział, kiwając mu głową. – Ron powiedział nam, że dochodzisz do siebie po ataku w lipcu?

– Tak, panie Weasley, dziękuję – powiedział Harry, odprężając się nieco.

– Tak słyszeliśmy o tym – powiedziała pani Weasley, krzątając się obok swojego męża. – Ty moje biedne maleństwo! – Wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar go przytulić, więc nadeszła kłopotliwa chwila, kiedy Harry czuł się jak przeciągana lina, ponieważ Draco nie miał zamiaru go puścić nawet na chwilę i od chwili, w której dołączyli do nich Weasleyowie, robił się tylko coraz bardziej nerwowy. Ostatecznie pani Weasley po prostu się do niego uśmiechnęła. – Śmierciożercy to najgorsi ludzie, jakich znam – dodała.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy. Były łagodne, ale Harry nie zdziwił się, kiedy za sympatią zobaczył ukryty żal. Ostatecznie śmierciożercy zabili jej braci, nawet jeśli musiało się ich rzucić pięciu na raz.

Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z tej piątki.

Harry westchnął. Czasami czuł się, jakby szedł przez świat pełen sprzeczności i każda z nich była gotowa przyłożyć mu w każdej chwili w twarz.

– Już całkowicie wyzdrowiałem, pani Weasley, dziękuję – powiedział, oglądając się na Snape'a. Znalazł profesora stojącego nieco na uboczu, jakby nie chciał się czymś zarazić. – Profesor Snape uratował mi życie. Gdyby nie jego eliksiry, zginąłbym od klątwy płonącej krwi. – Snape podniósł brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to spore niedomówienie.

– Czyli Evan Rosier naprawdę żyje – szepnęła pani Weasley. – Miałam nadzieję, że to była tylko plotka. Wygląda na to, że jednak nie.

Harry zamrugał na Snape'a i odwrócił głowę z powrotem.

– Tak, żyje – powiedział. – Nałożył na siebie urok i upodobnił się do innego śmierciożercy, przez cały swój pobyt w Azkabanie udawał, że nim jest. Przykro mi, że dowiedziała się pani o tym w ten sposób.

Pani Weasley westchnęła.

– Cóż, pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że aurorzy niebawem złapią śmierciożerców i znajdą _jakiś_ sposób na uwięzienie ich, teraz, kiedy dementorzy zniknęli. – Pokręciła głową i zdołała momentalnie wyskoczyć ze smutku. – Rona, oczywiście, znasz – dodała, kiedy do Connora dołączył Ron – i Ginny. – Wskazała na swoją córkę, która zatrzymała się obok niej i zdawała się tylko czekać, aż jej matka skończy. Ginny wywróciła oczami na Harry'ego, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że tak, znają się przecież, widzieli się przecież kilka miesięcy temu, czy przedstawianie ich nie jest trochę bezsensowne? Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, podczas gdy pani Weasley mówiła dalej, nie zdając sobie sprawy z ich bezgłośnej wymiany. – A tu są... – Zamilkła raptownie i zmarszczyła na Artura brwi. – Gdzie są bliźniacy?

Przez twarz Artura przemknął cień paniki, kiedy się odwrócił, rozglądając po trawie za nimi.

– Przecież byli tutaj, kiedy ostatnim razem patrzyłem...

– Tutaj, tato! Tutaj, mamo!

Fred i George podbiegli do nich, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby byli wyjątkowo zadowoleni z siebie. Ich kieszenie były wydęte i coś w nich brzęczało. Harry zastanawiał się leniwie, czy dać im znać, że te monety prawdopodobnie jednak nie były zrobione z prawdziwego złota. Jeśli Irlandia miała brać udział w mistrzostwach, to Harry by się zdziwił, gdyby okolica nie roiła się od leprechaunów, które rozsiewałyby wokół siebie straszne ilości fałszywego złota.

– Właśnie dokonaliśmy... – zaczął jeden z bliźniaków, prawdopodobnie Fred.

– Wyjątkowo dochodowego zakładu – dokończył drugi, prawdopodobnie George, klepiąc się po kieszeniach szaty.

– Co ja wam mówiłam o _zakładach?!_ – powiedziała pani Weasley, podnosząc lekko głos. – _Co_ wy sobie wyobrażacie? Jaki wy przykład dajecie Ronowi i Ginny? Wydaje wam się...

Draco pociągnął mocno Harry'ego za bark, który zdołał wepchnąć kompletnie pod swoje lewe ramię.

– No _chodź_ – powiedział jękliwym głosem. – Chcę omnikulary. – Widząc złowrogie łypnięcia, jakimi Draco obdarzał Weasleyów, Harry uznał, że chyba faktycznie najwyższa pora, żeby się odłączyli od towarzystwa.

– Harry – powiedział ktoś jeszcze, zanim zdążyli się ruszyć.

Harry odwrócił się powoli. James wyszedł zza grona Weasleyów, niezauważony i stał tylko, przyglądając mu się. Zdawał się ignorować zarówno rosnącą złość Molly Weasley, jak i przeciągłe, gniewne spojrzenie, jakie posyłał mu Snape. Jego oczy były skupione wyłącznie na jego synu.

 _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo Harry. _Widziałeś listy, jakie wysłał Snape'owi. Wiesz, że nie był wtedy gotowy na ponowne założenie z tobą rodziny, ale z drugiej strony, ty też nie byłeś. Nie zniszczyłeś waszych relacji, znikając. Tak było lepiej._

To nie uspokoiło poczucia winy, które wywróciło mu bebechy w chwili, w której zobaczył w oczach Jamesa coś bliskiego desperacji.

– Hej, tato – powiedział cicho. – Jak ci minęły wakacje?

– Były cichsze i mniej ekscytujące bez ciebie – powiedział James, rzucając mu przelotny uśmiech, który zniknął w chwili, w której się pojawił. – Samotne. Tęskniliśmy za tobą z Connorem.

Harry spróbował zrobić krok przed siebie i odkrył, że ramiona Dracona opadły mu na biodra i trzymały go solidnie. Odwrócił się i łypnął na niego ze złością. Draco zamrugał raz i drugi, po czym go puścił.

Harry zdołał podejść i objąć swojego ojca, chociaż czuł się koszmarnie niezręcznie, jakby przytulał kogoś obcego, kto mógł, ale nie musiał, podnieść go i porwać gdzieś. Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął nerwowo, próbując odsunąć od siebie całe swoje zniecierpliwienie i złość. _Nie masz o co się na niego złościć. Nie zrobił nic złego. Nie, nie powinien był wypuszczać cię poza osłony, kiedy miałeś przy sobie zaledwie świstoklik, Snape ma pod tym względem rację, ale przecież skąd mieliście_ wiedzieć _, że coś się stanie? No właśnie. To dlaczego teraz się trzęsiesz jak osika i jesteś taki nerwowy?_

Harry nie wiedział, przez co czuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, przytulając Jamesa, a potem odstępując od niego i uśmiechając się. Wiedział, że uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. Nie był pewien, co na to poradzić.

Zerknął na Connora i zobaczył, że jego brat przygląda im się ze współczuciem. Connor złapał Rona za ramię i szepnął mu coś do ucha, po czym ich dwójka zabrała Ginny ze sobą, przemknęli się obok rodziców Weasley i odeszli gdzieś. Pani Weasley, wciąż zaabsorbowana wrzeszczeniem na coraz bardziej pokornych bliźniaków, nie zauważyła tego. Artur ruszył za swoimi młodszymi dziećmi z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

Harry westchnął. To było zarówno dobre, jak i nie do końca dobre posunięcie. To pozostawiło go sam na sam z Draconem, Snape'em i Jamesem. Pozostawiało też Jamesa z Harrym, Draconem i Snape'em.

Jakby czekając na mniejszą widownię, James wreszcie przemówił.

– Czy naprawdę postanowiłeś zostać ze Snape'em, Harry? – zapytał, nie kłopocząc się nawet zerknięciem na Snape'a. – Czy może cię zmusił?

Harry zamrugał na niego, zaskoczony jego tonem i kwestią, od której zaczął swoje przesłuchanie, po czym usłyszał śmiech Snape'a, paskudny dźwięk z głębi jego gardła.

– Zupełnie, jakbym był w stanie _zmusić_ Harry'ego do czegokolwiek, na co nie ma ochoty, Potter – powiedział.

– Jest potężny – wypalił James. – Ale to nie znaczy, że jest nie do poskromienia. A ja cię znam, Snape. Lubisz manipulować ludźmi. Próbowałeś zmanipulować Harrym, wysyłając mu te listy w lipcu. Byłbym więc wdzięczny, gdybyś trzymał ten swój nochal z dala od spraw, które dotyczą tylko mnie i mojego syna...

– To nie jest tylko twój syn – powiedział Snape głosem ostrym niczym krzyk, choć dużo niższym tonem. – Nigdy nie był po prostu twoim synem. Z własnej woli go zignorowałeś, Potter, przez co stał się moim wychowankiem. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz, którego Harry wcześniej tam nie widział, dziwnie skupiony i intensywny. To nie była mordercza furia, którą niemal zabił Syriusza na boisku quidditcha w listopadzie zeszłego roku, ale coś głębszego i mroczniejszego, coś, co przerażało Harry'ego. – Gdybyś stawił czoła prawdzie zanim nie wybuchła ci ona w twarz, to może miałbyś jakieś prawa teraz do Harry'ego. Ale prawda jest taka, że masz tylko to, co on postanowi ci podarować.

– Niech cię Merlin weźmie, Smarkerusie – wrzasnął James, nagle tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Dobrze wiesz, czemu nie...

Nagle zamknął usta i zagapił się na Harry'ego, mrugając. Harry zobaczył, jak Snape się krzywi i chwilę potem dotyka głowy. Pociągnął nosem. Żałował, że jego wyrywająca się spod kontroli moc przyprawiła Snape'a o ból głowy, ale na dobrą sprawę go to nie obchodziło. Zachowywali się dziecinnie i on nie miał zamiaru tego dłużej znosić. Żeby jego opiekun i ojciec _walczyli_ ze sobą o niego? Niedorzeczne. Miał wielkie szczęście, że ich w ogóle miał, i dobrze sobie zdawał z tego sprawę.

– Zamknijcie się, proszę was – powiedział, po czym zamilkł, kiedy obaj zagapili się na niego w ciszy. – No, przynajmniej tyle. – Poczuł, jak głowy obracają się w jego kierunku i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Weasleyowie drapią się między łopatkami, wyczuwając jego moc, ale musiał to powiedzieć, zanim schowa swoją moc z powrotem. – Nie życzę sobie, żebyście więcej się nawzajem obrażali w mojej obecności. Wiem, że nie mam żadnej kontroli nad tym, co piszecie do siebie w listach, ale to co innego. To miał być wypad, w czasie którego jeszcze przed szkołą miałem się zobaczyć z Connorem i Jamesem. Nie wyzywaj go – wybuchnął, zwracając się w stronę swojego ojca. – Tak, zostałem z nim z własnej woli i tak, byłem tam szczęśliwy. Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, co mnie z nim łączy, ale to głównie dlatego, że większość z naszej więzi utworzyła się w czasie _twojej nieobecności_. Oczywiście, że tego za chuja nie zrozumiesz. – Poczuł, jak ręka dotyka jego ramienia i instynktownie się pochylił w jej stronę. To był Draco, nie Snape, a Draco przesunął się wtedy, kiedy on się odwrócił w stronę Snape'a, więc Harry pozwolił mu stać zaraz za sobą.

– A James to mój ojciec – powiedział Harry Snape'owi, patrząc mu w oczy i nie wzdrygając się nawet, kiedy zobaczył w nich zimną furię. On też potrafił być wściekły, jeśli Snape tego właśnie chciał, to trawa powoli zaczęła zamarzać Harry'emu pod stopami. Przynajmniej nie była to dramatyczna reakcja, jaką byłaby w zeszłym roku, zanim nauczył się, jak opanowywać swoją furię. – Wiem, że uważa pan, że nie powinienem mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale ja naprawdę tego chcę. A przez pana to wszystko jest znacznie trudniejsze. Nie musi takie być. To _pan_ z dumą uważa się za tego, kto lepiej rozumie tę sytuację. To _pan_ powiedział mi, że znaczę dla pana więcej, niż ta stara nienawiść. Więc proszę już przestać. – Nie zdołał powstrzymać pokrzywdzonego, zdradzonego tonu z ostatnich słów. Ręka na jego ramieniu pociągnęła go i Harry oparł się o Dracona, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Snape'a.

Snape przyglądał mu się niezgłębionym wzrokiem, po czym kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Jamesa.

– Zawieszenie broni, Potter? – zapytał. – Będziemy uznawać wzajemne istnienie tylko, kiedy to będzie niezbędne dla dobra Harry'ego i przez resztę czasu się ignorować.

James oddychał szybko i miał zarumienioną twarz, ale w miarę jak Harry na niego patrzył, zdawał się powoli opanowywać. Kiwnął sztywno głową.

– W porządku.

Harry westchnął i wepchnął swoją magię z powrotem za tarcze. Poczuł, jak Draco oddycha głęboko i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ten szepnął mu do ucha.

– Czy możemy wreszcie się rozejrzeć za omnikularami? _Proszę?_

Harry odwrócił się i poszedł razem z nim, ścieżką, którą wcześniej ruszyli Ron, Ginny i Connor. Za sobą usłyszał, jak Molly Weasley nabiera tchu i zaczyna krzyczeć na Jamesa i Snape'a.

– Jak _żyję_ nie widziałam czegoś tak kompromitującego...

– Jeśli pani pozwoli – powiedział Snape, spiętym głosem – mój wychowanek nie powinien się oddalać bez opieki dorosłego.

– Z przyjemnością mu ją zapewnię, Severusie – powiedział Artur Weasley, wychodząc nagle zza jednego z namiotów. – Mogę pokazać chłopcom, gdzie kupią flagi i wszystko, czego będą potrzebowali w czasie meczu.

Draco wyglądał na zdegustowanego sugestią, jakoby miał go nadzorować dorosły Weasley, ale Harry wtrącił się płynnie:

– Znakomity pomysł, panie Weasley. Dziękujemy.

Ruszył za nim, a za sobą usłyszał, jak głos Molly przybiera na sile.

– _Zdziecinnieliście_ do reszty, no doprawdy! A kiedy ten dzielny, słodki chłopiec musi się zachowywać przy was jak dorosły, to naprawdę wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie w porządku...

Harry nie czuł żadnego współczucia dla Snape'a i jeszcze mniej dla Jamesa. Obaj _faktycznie_ zachowywali się jak dzieci, a Molly Weasley była matką. Znała się na ochrzanianiu dzieci na tyle dobrze, że bliźniaki nabierali przy niej pokory. To znaczyło, że była idealną osobą do poradzenia sobie z tą konkretną sytuacją.

– Wszystko w porządku? – szepnął Draco, przeczesując Harry'emu włosy.

Harry westchnął i tym razem zdołał się pozbyć reszty nerwów.

– Tak. Chodźmy lepiej.

* * *

– To był zwrot Wrońskiego.

– To _nie był_ zwrot Wrońskiego – sprzeciwił się Harry, dostosowując swoje omnikulary, żeby nie stracić z oczu Wiktora Kruma, kiedy bułgarski szukający po raz kolejny skręcił w pogoni za zniczem. – Za szybko wyciągnął po nurkowaniu. W ten sposób można poznać, że po prostu próbował tylko zmylić przeciwnika, a to oznacza, że to nie było zwrot Wrońskiego. Zwrot ma _zadziałać_.

– Ale przecież zadziałał – zaprotestował Connor, wskazując na szukającego Irlandii, który krążył za Krumem niczym okaleczona sroka. – Widzisz?

– Nie w ten sposób – powiedział Harry, po czym odsunął omnikulary od twarzy, żeby spojrzeć wyraźniej na swojego brata. – Spróbował, tak, ale to nie to samo co wykonanie czegoś z powodzeniem. O czym sam dobrze wiesz – dodał. Connor spróbował wykonać zwrot Wrońskiego w pierwszym tygodniu wakacji i szybko złamał sobie rękę. Na szczęście James znał się na medycznej magii na tyle dobrze, że go wyleczył.

Connor spojrzał na niego, urażony.

– Wiesz, to _naprawdę_ jest najlepszy szukający w Europie – powiedział.

– Jeśli wykona zwrot Wrońskiego jak należy, to się z tobą zgodzę. – Harry pociągnął nosem, po czym nałożył sobie okulary z powrotem na nos.

Póki co mecz mijał w spokoju. Draco chciał usiąść w loży Malfoyów. Connor chciał usiąść razem z Weasleyami. Harry zaproponował kompromis, znajdując wolne miejsca w rzędzie znajdującym się w niewielkiej odległości od loży. Wystarczyło się obejrzeć, a mogli zobaczyć Lucjusza i Narcyzę. Draco usiadł na końcu rzędu, bo nie chciał, jak to wyjęczał Harry'emu cicho, "żeby któryś z tych plugawych Weasleyów go dotknął". Harry przyłożył mu za to w ramię.

Mecz miał miejsce ponad ogromnym boiskiem quidditcha, który rozciągał się pod nimi, w wyłożonej magiczną trawą dolinie, której brzegi zostały transmutowane w siedzenia. Harry aprobował taki układ. Byli w stanie zobaczyć całą akcję bez wyginania karków, a dzięki omnikularom zawsze można było odegrać całą sytuację i przyjrzeć się wszystkim szczegółom, jeśli coś pozostawało pod jakimś względem niejednoznaczne. Póki co Krum grał po prostu znakomicie, ale reszta drużyny Bułgarii była zanadto przyzwyczajona do polegania na nim i ledwie się ruszali w powietrzu. Irlandzka drużyna co i rusz wykradała im kafla i zbierała punkty.

Ryk widowni ściągnął uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem na grę i podniósł swoje omnikulary. Zobaczył, jak Krum nurkuje, całym ciałem pochylony nad swoją miotłą, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby starał się złapać uciekający mu znicz. Szukający Irlandii leciał zaraz za nim, desperacko starając się go dogonić i w bardzo wyraźny sposób zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie w stanie.

Harry poczuł, jak usta rozciąga mu lekki uśmiech.

– _To_ jest zwrot Wrońskiego! – usłyszał obok siebie krzyk Connora.

 _Nie do końca_ , pomyślał Harry, patrząc jak Krum nagle poprawia kąt lotu i leci prosto w kierunku znicza, który przez cały ten czas unosił się tuż nad powierzchnią boiska. Wyciągnął rękę i zręcznie złapał go w powietrzu.

Wszystkim, łącznie z Lynchem, szukającym Irlandii, zajęło dłuższą chwilę pojęcie tego, co się właśnie stało, tak strasznie rozproszyło ich uwagę nurkowanie Kruma. A potem rozległ się ryk radości, który tylko wzrósł na sile, kiedy irlandzka drużyna została ogłoszona zwycięską, mimo, że to Krum złapał znicz, ponieważ zdołali zebrać więcej punktów dzięki kaflowi. Harry pokręcił głową i położył sobie omnikulary na kolanach.

– Chyba ktoś ci powinien wreszcie pokazać, jak ten zwód wygląda – powiedział Connorowi. – Ja mogę, na przykład.

– Zamknij się – powiedział Connor i popchnął go tak mocno, że Harry niemal wpadł na Dracona. Harry roześmiał się i usiadł z powrotem prosto, chociaż ręka Dracona, która obejmowała jego ramiona, nie pozwoliła mu się zbyt daleko od niego odsunąć. Harry poczuł jak Snape poprawia się nerwowo na krześle za nimi, ale go zignorował. Jego mentor musiał się wreszcie nauczyć, jak wygląda różnica między bójką, a zwykłą, braterską przepychanką i jeśli jeszcze jej nie znał, to czas najwyższy, żeby się jej nauczył. – Przecież i tak by ci nie wyszedł.

– Właśnie że tak – upierał się Harry.

– Dobra, to pokażesz mi, jak wrócimy do szkoły – powiedział Connor.

– Żaden...

 _Kurwa!_

Ten głos nie należał do niego, ale tylko tyle ostrzeżenia Harry dostał, zanim scena, jasna od szat krążących wokół boiska Irlandczyków, kiedy ci świętowali swoje zwycięstwo, nagle gwałtownie pociemniała w eksplozji złowrogiej zieleni. W tej samej chwili blizna Harry'ego zajęła się ogniem, przez co on sam zwinął się na krześle z ręką przyciśniętą do czoła. Usłyszał krzyk Dracona, ale nie był pewien, czy to był rezultat tego, jak się poruszył, czy też tego, że wyglądał, jakby coś mu się stało.

Harry poderwał głowę i wbił wzrok w źródło zielonego światła. Wiedział już, co tam zobaczy, ale świadomość tego to jedna rzecz, a zupełnie inną było zobaczenie potężnego Mrocznego Znaku wiszącego ponad boiskiem. Zewsząd zaczęły ich dochodzić krzyki, które powoli przechodziły z zaskoczenia w panikę.

Wzmocniony głos, zbyt zniekształcony przez ogólne zamieszanie, żeby Harry mógł go od razu rozpoznać, rozległ się nad boiskiem.

– No to może teraz pora zabawić się jak _należy_ , co? _Adflo ventum dirum!_

Całe miejsce pociemniało jeszcze bardziej. Harry poczuł, jak wiatr zaczyna wokół niego krążyć, czuł tańczącą w nim magię, której źródło było na środku boiska. Poczuł, jak coś wysysa mu powietrze z płuc, jakby nałożono potężny nacisk na jego pierś i podczas gdy starał się nabrać tchu, usłyszał jak w uszach mu dzwoni narastająca desperacja.

A potem zaklęcie sprawiło, że powietrze _trzasnęło_ potężnie i nagle ich wszystkich zalało.

A Harry poczuł płynący z nim strach.

Zaatakował umysły wszystkich wokół niego, przez co wszędzie wokół zaczęły się wrzaski paniki. Panika szybko przeszła w terror i w niektórych przypadkach w furię, a w innych w bezmyślne burczenie i warkot, który tylko zwierzęta mogłyby z siebie wydać. Harry poczuł, jakby z oddali, że zaklęcie usiłuje się też dostać do jego myśli, żeby je przechylić w stronę strachu i złości.

Nie pozwolił mu na to. Wzniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, opierając się agresywnie i poczuł jak wiatr uderza w nie, po czym wycofuje się, zupełnie jak przymuszenie Connora kiedyś to zrobiło. Snape warczał za nim, jednostajny dźwięk bez słów, ale nie bezmyślny. Harry był pewien, że ten oparł się klątwie w ten sam sposób.

Draco z drugiej strony miotał się obok niego, wyraźnie rozdarty między wyciągnięciem swojej różdżki i przeklęciem kogoś i ucieczką w panice. Harry złapał jego nadgarstki, spojrzał mu w oczy i z całą mocą pomyślał _Ventus_. Poczuł, jak jego własny czysty wiatr wylatuje z jego oczu i wbija do umysłu Dracona, chwytając i unieszkodliwiając klątwę. Draco wciągnął głośno powietrze, po czym opadł na niego.

– Co się stało? – szepnął.

– Klątwa chorego wiatru – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się wokół boiska. Widział ludzi, którzy rzucali się na siebie, deptali po innych, próbując uciec, rzucali własne różdżki, kiedy zaklęcie zdołało ich przekonać, że to węże albo trujące pnącza, czy coś równie koszmarnego. Connor i Weasleyowie już zdążyli się ulotnić. – Słyszałem o nim, ale nie sądziłem, że to będzie tak źle wyglądało. – Skrzywił się i obejrzał na Snape'a. – Da pan radę ochronić siebie i Draco, podczas gdy ja spróbuję sobie z tym poradzić?

– Harry – warknął Snape, patrząc na niego tak wściekle, że wyglądał jak pół–człowiek – moim priorytetem jest twoje bezpieczeństwo i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. – Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, jakby chciał go złapać za ramię i nie pozwolić mu się ruszyć. – Tu są śmierciożercy. Musimy cię stąd zabrać.

 _Tylko jeden_ , szepnął Regulus w głowie Harry'ego. _Tylko ten jeden. Mogę go wyczuć. Rosier. Czeka na ciebie. Zachodnia strona boiska._

– Regulus twierdzi, że jest tylko jeden – powiedział Harry Snape'owi, odwracając głowę. Faktycznie, zobaczył postać w ciemnych szatach, stojącą w bezruchu na zachodnim brzegu w dole. Harry musiał krzyczeć, żeby mogli go usłyszeć, ale nawet na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku od tej samotnej postaci. – Rosier. Poradzę sobie z nim.

Snape pokręcił głową, rozglądając się bez ustanku po boisku.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego blado.

– Wie pan przecież, że tylko ja jestem w stanie to wszystko powstrzymać – powiedział, po czym wbił magię w swoje kończyny i wyrwał się z objęć Dracona i Snape'a. Usłyszał ich krzyk. Niespecjalnie się nim przejął. Już zbierał swoją magię, żeby się aportować, nie odrywając od Rosiera wzroku. Musiał się aportować, nie miał szans się do niego przedrzeć przez spanikowane tłumy. Jedyne, czego naprawdę się bał, to że śmierciożerca mu ucieknie.

 _Nie ruszy się stamtąd_ , szepnął mu Regulus. _Widziałem już go takim. Jak już się tobą zainteresuje, to nie ucieknie, o ile nie pokażesz mu jak należy, że jesteś od niego potężniejszy. Minęło już dość czasu od waszego spotkania na plaży, nie sądzę, żeby wciąż w to wierzył._

 _Nie no, serio?_ zapytał sarkastycznie Harry, słysząc jak Snape zaczyna inkantację zaklęcia paraliżującego całe ciało. Skoncentrował się, a świat wokół niego nagle się ścisnął i ponownie go wypluł, jakby po raz kolejny się urodził, lądując z trzaskiem na zachodnim brzegu boiska.

Pusta przestrzeń otaczająca postać w ciemnych szatach rozszerzyła się, żeby go objąć. Postać odrzuciła swój kaptur do tyłu i spod niej ukazała się uśmiechnięta twarz Rosiera.

– No – powiedział zadowolony. – Teraz nikt nam już nie przeszkodzi. _Accendo..._

Harry już układał swoją magię przed sobą, by ta wyglądała niczym ostrze, które popchnął w stronę piersi Rosiera. Przyszło mu to do głowy, kiedy czytał książki Snape'a o bezróżdżkowej magii. Rosier będzie musiał się przed tym osłonić, albo przebije mu serce.

Rosier nagle się skrzywił, wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i wykonał niewerbalne zaklęcie, które powstrzymało atak Harry'ego. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a w jego oczach pojawiła się odrobina szacunku, kiedy kiwnął mu głową.

– Naprawdę imponujące, Harry. "Wejdźcie do zaklętej puszczy, wy, którzy się ośmielicie". Ale zapomniałem, że te ostrzeżenia o ciemności mogą dotyczyć również mnie. Jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem, prawda? – Machał różdżką w te i z powrotem, a z jej końcówki sypały się iskry, które, z tego, co Harry wiedział, mogły nie mieć znaczenia, ale też mogły być początkiem klątwy.

Harry nie powiedział nic. Miał Rosiera na oku, ale sięgał też po własną siłę i gromadził ją tuż przy swojej klatce piersiowej. Zaklęcie, które miał zamiar użyć, było niezwykle proste, ale musiało być rzucone z ogromną siłą. Musiał się upewnić, że wszystko sobie dobrze zbalansuje, chroniąc się przy okazji przed czymkolwiek, co Rosier mógłby spróbować w niego rzucić.

Rosier tylko podniósł brew i to było całe ostrzeżenie, jaki Harry dostał, zanim zaczął się zwijać w konwulsjach pod _Crucio._

– Zawsze powtarzam Bellatrix, że nie ma w niej żadnej pogoni za przygodą, kiedy tego używa – zagaił Rosier, którego głos dochodził gdzieś spoza bólu. – Ale czasem stare metody są najlepsze, nie zgodzisz się? A skoro jej tutaj z nami dzisiaj nie ma, to pomyślałem, że powinienem to zrobić, choćby przez wzgląd na sentyment. – Jego ton opadł, co wyraźnie sugerowało, że wrócił do recytacji jakiegoś wiersza. – "Żadnego śladu po złym czarnoksięstwie, poza może śladami kogoś, kto uciekł stamtąd, stawiając długie kroki i wbijając z przerażenia pięty głęboko w mech." Wszyscy już biegają z przerażeniem, a kiedy powtórzę zaklęcie, to zrobi się jeszcze ciekawiej.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i przetoczył się pod bólem, ponad nim, nie pozwalając sobie panikować, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak _Crucio_ na jego pierwszym roku połamało mu żebra, nie potrzebując zdesperowanych szeptów Regulusa, który starał się go uspokoić, nie pozwalając sobie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym jak opieraniu się bólowi i rzuceniu zaklęcia na widownię...

 _Finite Incantatem!_ zawył bezgłośnie, ale ze wszystkim, co miał w sobie.

Usłyszał jak dochodzące ich wrzaski powoli zmieniają ton. Klątwa chorego wiatru zniknęła. Ludzie znowu mogli normalnie oddychać. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to za kilka minut wszyscy dojdą do siebie.

W międzyczasie zalał go ból, ponieważ nie chroniła go już determinacja, za którą mógł się przed nim schować.

Harry zawył i wrzeszczał i pozwolił agonii wyrazić się w każdy możliwy sposób. Milczenie w czasie tortur nie miało sensu. I tak wyciągną z ciebie jakiś dźwięk, prędzej czy później, w ten, czy w inny sposób, a życie było ważniejsze od dumy. Harry skupił się na zbieraniu w sobie magii. To nie było takie trudne. Ciężej byłoby myśleć o _czymkolwiek_ innym poza druzgocącym, szarpiącym bólem w jego piersi.

– Nudne to – powiedział Rosier głośno i wesoło.

Klątwa zniknęła zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek z nią zrobić. Leżał przez chwilę na ziemi, dysząc ciężko.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy zobaczył lecące w swoją stronę zaklęcie spalające, które zablokował za pomocą _Protego_ i zmusił się, żeby wstać i stawić czoła Rosierowi, który tańczył przy brzegu koła z oczami otwartymi szeroko i uradowaną twarzą.

– Jak na dziecko, jesteś silny – powiedział. – Jak na Ślizgona, masz tendencję do poświęcania się. Ten twój zwyczaj do poświęcania się cię prędzej, czy później zabije, Harry, zwłaszcza, że Mroczny Pan powraca. – Spojrzał ciepło na Mroczny Znak, który wcześniej rzucił. Harry wiedział, że mógłby się odwrócić i też zobaczyć jak ten unosi się w powietrzu, czaszka i wąż.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Pomyślał _Incendio_ i płaszcz Rosiera zajął się ogniem. Rosier zawirował i zrzucił go z ramion, po czym wirował dalej. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że teraz przynajmniej mają jakieś światło dla kontrastu z zielonym horrorem Mrocznego Znaku.

– Znajdą się tacy, którzy powiedzą ci, że oczywiście, że Światło zatriumfuje, bo zawsze tak robiło, ale w przeszłości zdarzali się już Mroczni Panowie, którzy wygrywali. Myślę, że jeden z nich może wygrać, jeśli naprawdę zabijesz mojego Lorda, Harry. Ostatecznie, jesteś strasznie do niego podobny.

 _Petrificus Totalus._

Zaklęcie paraliżujące nie złapało Rosiera, który już miał wzniesioną przeciw niemu tarczę. Miał zrelaksowaną twarz, kiedy przyglądał się Harry'emu z rozwagą, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko i zrobił kilka ruchów różdżką.

– _Adsulto cordis!_ – wymamrotał.

Harry zablokował zaklęcie zawału tarczą i odpowiedział niewerbalną _Tarantallegrą_ , która zmusiła Rosiera do tańcowania przez chwilę, póki ten nie rozproszył zaklęcia. Roześmiał się wtedy, a jego twarz była otwarta od szczerego rozbawienia, kiedy spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

– Uważaj na Moody'ego – powiedział.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Co? – zapytał, pomimo swojego postanowienia, żeby się nigdy więcej nie odzywać do swojego wroga.

Rosier kiwnął mu głową, puszczając mu oczko.

– "Wejdźcie do zaklętej puszczy, wy, którzy się ośmielicie" – szepnął, po czym zawirował, żeby rzucić zaklęcie na widownię. – _Cremo!_

Intensywny ogień, który wzbił się w niebo z widowni i loży zniszczył dość domów i bezpiecznych kryjówek w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, że Harry czuł się przymuszony jak najszybciej się nim zająć i chociaż ugasił płomienie w kilka sekund, szkoda już się stała. Kiedy Harry odwrócił się z powrotem, Rosier już się zdążył aportować.

Odetchnął chrapliwie i zwrócił się do Regulusa.

 _Czy on tak zawsze ma?_

 _Rosier nie ma czegoś, co by robił "zawsze"_ powiedział Regulus, głosem ponurym i złym. _Jego ruchy są kompletnie nieprzewidywalne, Harry. A to ostrzeżenie, jeśli można tak to nazwać? Co to w ogóle miało być? Alastor Moody to szanowany auror. Nie zdradziłby cię śmierciożercom. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu chciał cię zniechęcić do zaufania mu._

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy.

 _Wiesz może, czemu się dzisiaj tutaj pojawił?_

 _Wydaje mi się, że po prostu po to, żeby przestraszyć ludzi. Taki był przynajmniej cel Mrocznego Znaku i klątwy chorego wiatru. Ale też chyba po to, żeby cię sprawdzić. Nie wiem, po co. To przecież nie tak, że porzuci Mrocznego Pana, żeby się do ciebie przyłączyć i to nie tak, że w ogóle chcesz go mieć po swojej stronie._

Harry prychnął.

 _To fakt._

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że ręka mu się trzęsie. Cholera by to, _znowu_ ktoś rzucił na niego _Crucio_ i chociaż, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, nie mogło to trwać dłużej jak tylko kilka sekund, po prostu _wiedział_ , że Snape znowu będzie strasznie nierozsądny pod względem tego wszystkiego i zacznie naciskać na kolejne ograniczenia.

 _Czy wyczuwasz Snape'a gdzieś w tym tłumie?_ zapytał Regulusa, otrzepując włosy. Łaził mu po nich jakiś robak, który odleciał po jednym pacnięciu. Harry zamknął oczy. Czuł, jak wszystko w nim powoli zaczyna się trząść, jak zwykle po tego rodzaju bólu i szoku, ale nie chciał się kłaść, czy mdleć. Potem będzie miał na to czas, kiedy już się upewni, że nikomu, a przynajmniej ludziom, na którym mu zależy, nic się nie stało.

 _Jest zaraz za tobą_ , powiedział Regulus, brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego. _Przełazi przez barierkę. Harry?_

– Tak? – Harry zamrugał i pokręcił głową. Mroczki mu latały przed oczami. _Cholerny Rosier._

 _Znajdź mnie czym prędzej i wrzuć mnie z powrotem do mojego ciała_ , powiedział Regulus. _Mogę ci doradzać, ale to dość oczywiste, że potrzebujesz tak wielu ludzi do ochrony jak to tylko możliwe, a wolałbym walczyć własnym ciałem._

Harry zaczął mu odpowiadać, ale Snape złapał go wtedy za ramiona, odwrócił go w swoją stronę i aportował się z nim. Harry zamrugał i zadrżał, po czym znowu zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył, że stoją na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Spojrzał na Snape'a ze zmęczonym niezrozumieniem.

– Ale co z Draco i...

– Panu Malfoyowi nic nie jest – powiedział Snape, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. – Upewniłem się, że znalazł się pod opieką swoich rodziców, zanim wyruszyłem, żeby cię znaleźć. – Jego wzrok, wbity w oczy Harry'ego, był mroczny i wściekły. – Na początku sierpnia obiecałeś mi, że jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze znajdziesz się w pobliżu Rosiera, to nie będziesz go szukał.

Harry zamrugał. Faktycznie, złożył tę obietnicę i to bez problemu, bo w tamtej chwili nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której po raz kolejny znalazłby się w pobliżu Rosiera, a już na pewno nie sądził, że to nastąpi tak szybko.

– Przepraszam... – zaczął.

– Jestem _strasznie_ zły na ciebie, że się mnie nie posłuchałeś, Harry.

Harry zadrżał. Jego głos był zimny i mroczny, obiecywał całe mnóstwo paskudnych rzeczy.

– Ee... Przykro mi?

– Bo i powinno. – Snape pochylił się, sprowadzając ich twarze na równy poziom. – Do początku roku szkolnego pozostaniesz na terenie Hogwartu, jedynym wyjątkiem będą _absolutnie niezbędne_ wyprawy, w trakcie których będę ci nieustannie towarzyszył. Draco nie będzie wolno odwiedzić cię aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły. Będę też od ciebie wymagał, żebyś uwarzył mi tak wiele eliksirów na czyraki jak to możliwe przed pierwszym września.

– Ale eliksiry na czyraki są _nudne_ – zaprotestował Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Dokładnie – powiedział Snape, po czym zawahał się, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Czym cię uderzył?

Harry skrzywił się.

– _Cruciem._

– Szlaban na pierwszy tydzień szkoły za to, że nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym od razu – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – A teraz proszę za mną, panie Potter. Mam u siebie eliksiry, które odwrócą efekty klątwy Cruciatusa, o czym pan dobrze wie. – Ruszył w stronę Hogwartu, nie poluźniając swojego uścisku na nadgarstku Harry'ego nawet na moment. Harry spuścił głowę i poszedł za nim, wzdychając, ilekroć potykał się o ukryte w trawie zagłębienia.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że złość Snape'a była spowodowana strachem. Wiedział, że złapał obietnicę. Ale co innego mu wtedy pozostało? Przecież tylko on mógł rozwiać klątwę chorego wiatru.

 _Ale mogłeś to zrobić bez konfrontacji z Rosierem_ , burknął na niego Regulus.

 _Przecież to ty mi powiedziałeś, że Rosier na mnie czeka!_ krzyknął Harry, po prostu nie wierząc w tę całą niesprawiedliwość. _Musiałem się nim zająć!_

 _Nie, wcale nie musiałeś_ , nie zgodził się z nim Regulus. _Gdybym wiedział, że zrobisz coś takiego, to bym ci nie powiedział, gdzie jest. Co ten pojedynek z nim właściwie osiągnął, Harry? Kompletnie nic. Mogłeś rozproszyć zaklęcie i nie ucierpieć._

 _Ale wtedy mógłby skrzywdzić kogoś innego_ , zaprotestował Harry.

 _A zamiast tego skrzywdził ciebie_ , warknął Regulus. _Tak, Harry, co za_ genialne _rozwiązanie. Przestań bezsensownie ryzykować życiem._ Harry poczuł intensywną ciszę w swojej głowie, która zwykle oznaczała, że Regulus sobie poszedł gdzie indziej.

Taka sama cisza zapadła, kiedy dotarli do swoich pokojów w Hogwarcie, Snape podał Harry'emu jego eliksiry, po czym ten poszedł spać. Harry leżał przez jakiś czas w łóżku z założonymi pod głową rękami, przyglądając się płomieniom i zastanawiając, czy Connorowi, Jamesowi i Weasleyom nic się nie stało.

Wiedział, że nie może teraz zapytać o to Snape'a. Jego opiekun nie będzie chciał o tym rozmawiać i pewnie kary się pogorszą.

Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy. Cholera jasna, przecież on tylko chciał pomóc i chociaż miał wrażenie, że wszyscy ludzie wokół niego przesadzają, to może jednak powinien być nieco ostrożniejszy.

Problem w tym, że nie wiedział jak.

Odpłynął w niespokojny, pełen przerw sen.

* * *

Kiedy trzecia próba nalania sobie wina się nie powiodła, Snape obrócił się i cisnął pucharem w kominek. Rozbił się z głośnym, satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem, a on warknął, rad, że wcześniej otoczył swoje pokoje osłonami uciszającymi.

Usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i wbił wzrok w płomienie.

Czy Harry nigdy nie przestanie pakować się w kłopoty? Naprawdę nie było, jak go przed tym wszystkim ochronić?

Snape zamknął oczy. _Uderzyć w źródło problemu. To właśnie muszę zrobić. Kary tu nie pomogą; nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek, czego bym nie powiedział, oddziaływało na Harry'ego na dłuższą metę, o ile nie grożę mu wycofaniem się z legalnej opieki nad nim, a tego_ nie mogę _zrobić, nie teraz. Po tym wszystkim i tak by mi już nie uwierzył._

 _Nie, muszę zmienić jego podejście do wszystkiego, zwłaszcza to jego postrzeganie siebie jako broni i poświęcenia, przez co uważa, że powinien bez przerwy ryzykować życiem. Nie myśli w ogóle o niebezpieczeństwie, na które się porywa. Och, martwi się o tym, co my myślimy, Draco i ja, i nie chce nam sprawiać bólu, ale w tym przypadku, jak zważył nasze samopoczucie, a na drugiej szali postawił przerażenie tłumu, to jak się upewnił, że jesteśmy bezpieczni i Rosier się nami nie interesuje, to nie widział żadnego powodu, dla którego nie powinien się pchać w niebezpieczeństwo, żeby je powstrzymać._

 _Czyli to kolejny projekt na ten rok._

 _Ach, Harry. Jesteś najbardziej skomplikowanym człowiekiem, jakiego znam._

Szelest skrzydeł sprawił, że Snape zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Sowa znalazła drogę w jego osłonach, którą zostawił specjalnie dla sów, które przynosiły mu pergaminy, które nie miały na sobie żadnych nałożonych zaklęć, i wylądowała na jego stole, czekając. Snape westchnął i poszedł po jakąś przekąskę dla niej.

Serce zabiło mu szybciej, kiedy zobaczył, że sowa przyniosła mu list, na którym widniała pieczęć ministerstwa. Rozerwał kopertę i wyjął pergamin ze środka.

 _24 sierpnia, 1994_

 _Drogi profesorze Snape,_

 _Zauważyliśmy, że pański wychowanek, Harry Potter, jest wężousty. Domyślamy się, że w grę weszła zwykła ignorancja, ale wobec nowego edyktu ministerstwa (6.7.3.) dotyczącego kontroli magicznych talentów, pan Potter powinien się stawić w ministerstwie i zarejestrować się jako posiadacz mrocznej zdolności. Robimy to przez wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo wszystkich mieszkańców czarodziejskiego świata i jestem pewna, że zrozumie pan, jak rozsądna jest nasza prośba. proszę przyprowadzić pana Pottera do ministerstwa nie później niż w trakcie pierwszego tygodnia roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie. Bez rejestracji pan Potter nie będzie w stanie brać udziału w zajęciach razem ze świetlistymi uczniami._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Dolores Umbridge,_

 _Specjalna asystentka ministra magii_

Snape upuścił list i wyciągnął różdżkę, momentalnie stwarzając kilka lekkich, drewnianych figur. Chwilę później klątwa zniszczyła jedną z nich, spopielając ją z taką agresją, że jej zwęglone kawału uderzyły o ścianę.

Ponieważ to była ewidentnie noc do niszczenia różnych rzeczy, Snape ostatecznie zrównał z ziemią kilka tuzinów takich figur, zanim mógł zaufać sobie na tyle, żeby wreszcie odłożyć różdżkę i pójść spać.


	8. Ministerstwo rośnie w siłę

No i jedziemy, kolejny rozdział z nawarstwieniem wątków.

 **Rozdział szósty: Ministerstwo rośnie w siłę**

– Proszę. Wypij to.

Harry zamrugał sennie, ale zdołał przyjąć fiolkę, którą Snape wyciągnął w jego kierunku. Przełknął znajdujący się w niej eliksir i zamrugał znowu, kiedy wywar zdawał się zniszczyć wszelkie pajęcze sieci zaspania z jego umysłu. Przyjrzał się fiolce z podziwem. Eliksir smakował właściwie tak samo jak zwykła dawka rozbudzacza, ale rezultaty były znacznie bardziej dramatyczne.

– Co to było?

– Coś, dzięki czemu będzie ci się łatwiej myślało – powiedział Snape. Z ostrego spojrzenia w jego oczach, Harry domyślił się, że też sam już wziął swoją dawkę. – Potrzebuję, żebyś był rozbudzony i gotowy. Wybieramy się do ministerstwa.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– I _to_ ma być absolutnie niezbędna wyprawa?

Snape podniósł brwi i Harry odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana – powiedział, po czym zauważył, że Snape trzymał w ręku złożoną gazetę. Wskazał na nią. – Czy stąd się dowiem, czemu?

– Poniekąd – powiedział Snape. – Gdybyś był mniej znany, to mógłbym spróbować łapówek, czy innych sposobów na przerzucenie cię pod radarem ministerstwa, które nalega na zarejestrowanie cię, ale już nie teraz. – Rzucił Harry'emu zniesmaczone spojrzenie i podał mu "Proroka Codziennego".

Harry podniósł go i zamrugał, widząc fotografię na pierwszej stronie. Był na niej unoszący się nad boiskiem quidditcha Mroczny Znak, co go wcale nie zaskoczyło, ale znajdowały się na nim również dwie niewyraźne postacie, które rozpoznał jako siebie i Rosiera w trakcie pojedynku. Zanim oderwał od nich wzrok, mniejsza postać upadła na ziemię.

– Kto zrobił to zdjęcie? – szepnął. – Kto zdołał podejść na tyle blisko, żeby je zrobić?

Zrozumiał, w pewnym sensie, kiedy spojrzał wreszcie na nagłówek i podpis.

 _ **MŁODY BOHATER POKONUJE ŚMIERCIOŻERCĘ**_

 _Autor: Rita Skeeter_

Harry jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Och nie.

– Och tak – powiedział Snape, brzmiąc niemal jak Draco, kiedy ten kupił Harry'emu jego Błyskawicę. – Historia też jest _zaskakująco_ szczegółowa. – Obszedł łóżko i dźgnął palcem w środkową kolumnę pod zdjęciem. Niechętnie, Harry sięgnął po swoje okulary, nałożył je na nos i przyjrzał się reportażowi.

 _...Kiedy aurorzy przybyli na miejsce, odkryli, że klątwa chorego wiatru, użyta z ogromnym sukcesem przez tajemniczego śmierciożercę na widowni mistrzostw, już została rozproszona._

– _Nie wiemy, kto to właściwie zrobił – powiedział Kingsley Shacklebolt, starszy auror ministerstwa. – Wiemy jednak, że każdy ślad po klątwie został zniszczony zanim się jeszcze pojawiliśmy. Wygląda na to, że ktoś użył_ Finite Incantatem _, ale musiał to zrobić ktoś naprawdę potężny._

 _Pośród aurorów pojawiły się pogłoski, jakoby miał to zrobić Harry Potter, chłopiec, który walczył ze śmierciożercą na boisku._

– _Znaczy, to po prostu ma sens – powiedziała aurorka, która podała swoje imię po prostu jako Tonks. – Pojawia się niesamowicie potężny chłopiec, walczy z niesamowicie potężnym śmierciożercą, a potem zmusza potężnego śmierciożercę do ucieczki. Jak dla mnie mógł rozproszyć to zaklęcie, gdyby tylko chciał._

 _Źródła, które nie życzyły sobie zostać ujawnione, potwierdzają, że klątwa chorego wiatru została w rzeczy samej rozwiana podczas walki Harry'ego Pottera ze śmierciożercą._

Harry westchnął i odłożył gazetę, chociaż ostatni akapit go zastanowił. Większość ludzi była wtedy pod efektem klątwy chorego wiatru, byli tak oszołomieni i rozkojarzeni, że nie powinni być w stanie określić, kiedy dokładnie klątwa została zdjęta.

– Domyślam się, że wie już o tym większość czarodziejskiego świata?

Snape kiwnął głową, zaciskając usta.

– Powtarza również informacje, do których odwołała się w zeszłym roku – na przykład fakt o tym, że jesteś wężousty. Wielu ludzi uważa to już teraz za fakt, a przynajmniej tak im się wydaje, a teraz przypomniała o tym jeszcze większej ich ilości. – Wyciągnął wymięty list z kieszeni i podał go Harry'emu.

Harry przeczytał go i westchnął.

– Czyli teraz już _muszę_ się zarejestrować, ponieważ wszyscy i ich siostra wiedzą, że jestem wężousty – mruknął.

Snape po raz kolejny kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, to wystarczy po prostu, że podpiszesz formularz potwierdzający, że posiadasz ten dar. Mimo wszystko, sugerowałbym, żebyśmy się zaczęli zbierać już _teraz_ , zanim ktoś narobi szumu wokół tego, że "młody bohater" jest mrocznym czarodziejem, który nie słucha poleceń ministerstwa.

Harry przytaknął, po czym zorientował się, że z całego tego zaskoczenia zapomniał zapytać o Connora, Weasleyów i Jamesa. Snape rozproszył go kompletnie tym eliksirem i gazetą, więc to było zrozumiałe, ale i tak miał poczucie winy, że nie zapytał o to wcześniej.

– Proszę pana? Czy wszystkim udało się wrócić bezpiecznie do domów?

– Nastąpiło kilka ofiar w tłumie wskutek zadeptania – powiedział cicho Snape. – Nie było pośród nich nikogo, kogo znasz.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape starał się przekazać mu tę informację tak łagodnie jak tylko był w stanie, ale i tak się skrzywił. Gdyby nie poleciał popisywać się swoim pojedynkiem z Rosierem, to pewnie by szybciej rozproszył klątwę chorego wiatru i nikt by nie zginął, a co więcej, Skeeter nie miałaby swojej głupiej historii do "Proroka". Pochylił głowę.

– Harry.

Drgnął. Z jakiegoś powodu był przekonany, że Snape już wyszedł z pokoju. _Naprawdę musisz z tym skończyć_ , upomniał się i spojrzał na swojego opiekuna.

– Tak?

– To nie była twoja wina – powiedział Snape, naciskając na każde słowo, jak wtedy, kiedy przekazywał im instrukcje względem warzenia eliksirów w czasie zajęć. – Nie jesteś w stanie wszystkich uratować. Nie musisz się za nikogo poświęcać. Zapamiętaj to.

Patrzył Harry'emu w oczy, póki ten nie kiwnął głową, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, rzucając przez ramię:

– Przygotuj się do wizyty w ministerstwie. Zjedz jakieś śniadanie. Będę wiedział, jeśli nic nie zjesz.

Harry wyszedł z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Zamarł, kiedy poczuł lekkie ograniczenie w swoich ruchach, po czym poklepał się po włosach, zastanawiając się, czy może kolejny robak mu się w nich nie zaplątał.

Niczego jednak w nich nie znalazł i po chwili wrażenie zniknęło. Harry wzruszył ramionami. _Pewnie po prostu źle się ułożyłem w czasie snu._

* * *

Harry trzymał się blisko Snape'a. Wiedział, że to niedorzeczne, ale nigdy jeszcze nie był w tak zatłoczonym miejscu jak ta część Londynu i było to nieco przytłaczające uczucie. Pokątna była znacznie spokojniejsza. Tutaj ludzie zdawali się być dosłownie _wszędzie_ , nawet w kątach, gdzie jego oczy nie spodziewały się ich dostrzec, a wielu z nich krzyczało, śmiało się, przebiegało przez ulice, podrzucało sobie coś nawzajem, albo po prostu do góry, jakby nie mieli żadnych zmartwień. To był bezchmurny, słoneczny dzień, prawdopodobnie ostatni taki w sierpniu, więc wszyscy chcieli się nim nacieszyć tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe. Harry mógłby się temu przyglądać z uśmiechem, gdyby to było opisane w książce, czy w jakimś artykule w gazecie.

 _Ale_ , zastanawiał się, wzdrygając, kiedy butelka przeleciała mu nad głową, _czy oni naprawdę muszą to robić z takim entuzjazmem?_

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Harry zamrugał. Od kilku ostatnich minut szedł ze spuszczoną głową i nie zauważył, kiedy skręcili w ulicę, która była nieco cichsza, choć znacznie brudniejsza od innych. Minęli ścianę, na której ktoś narysował drobiazgowy wzór spirali w kolorach zieleni i czerwieni, a ktoś inny narysował w poprzek niej niebieską rękę, która wyglądała, jakby chciała zedrzeć malunek. CHWAŁA DŁONI, głosił napis pod spodem, zrobiony tą samą, niebieską farbą.

Harry zadrżał. Na swój sposób, to miejsce było równie obce i niebezpieczne co Zakazany Las. W lesie przynajmniej wiedział, że jeśli spotka coś niebezpiecznego, to będzie mógł się obronić za pomocą magii. Nie był pewien, co najlepiej podziała na mugoli, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wolno mu użyć przy nich magii.

Snape wszedł do wysokiego, ale niewielkiego pudła, wciągając Harry'ego ze sobą do środka. Przed nimi wisiało urządzenie, które Harry poniekąd rozpoznał jako podobne do tego z mugolskich książek z obrazkami, które ich matka pozwalała czasem czytać Connorowi. To był telefon. Snape, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zniesmaczonego, wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i nacisnął na nim pięć przycisków, w sekwencji zbyt szybkiej, żeby Harry zdołał ją wyłapać. Postanowił potem zapytać o nią Snape'a.

– Witamy w ministerstwie magii. Proszę podać swoje imię i powód wizyty.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Zobaczył ledwie widoczne, lśniące ślady zaklęcia, które przekazywało uprzejmy głos czarownicy z punktu w powietrzu. Nurkowało w telefonie i zjeżdżało w dół, w głąb ziemi. Harry podniósł brwi. _Ach, czyli ministerstwo naprawdę znajduje się pod powierzchnią?_

– Severus Snape i Harry Potter – powiedział Snape ostro, ale wyraźnie. Jego zniesmaczenie tą całą szaradą było wypisane na całej jego twarzy. – Przybyliśmy, żeby zarejestrować Harry'ego Pottera jako wężoustego.

Nastąpił cichy, wibrujący dźwięk i na dłoń Snape'a wypadły dwie srebrne odznaki. Przyjrzał im się, znalazł Harry'ego i mu ją podał, po czym przypiął własną do swoich szat. Harry zrobił to samo, naśladując go.

Budka telefoniczna drgnęła i zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół, zaskakując tym Harry'ego, ale jego szok byłby znacznie większy, gdyby wcześniej nie ustalił, że biuro znajduje się pod ziemią. Przejażdżka nie trwała długo i ponieważ w Snape'ie ewidentnie się gotowało, Harry postanowił się w ogóle nie odzywać. Pierwsza osoba, do której Snape będzie musiał się odezwać, zostanie zalana jadowitą krytyką, jakby ta nie była subtelnie ukryta.

Drzwi budki otworzyły się i Harry zamrugał. Rozciągająca się przed nimi sala była olbrzymia i zalana światłem. Wzdłuż obu ścian znajdowało się więcej kominków, niż komukolwiek to kiedykolwiek powinno być potrzebne, a sufit był, z jakiegoś powodu, _niebieski_ ze złotymi symbolami. Harry skrzywił się na ten widok. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dowolnej czystokrwistej rodziny, która używałaby tych dwóch kolorów w tak jasnych i krzykliwych odcieniach i teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego.

– Tędy, Harry.

Snape ruszył przed siebie z determinacją, najwyraźniej mając zamiar przejść na drugą stronę sali, zostawiając Harry'ego za sobą. Harry poszedł za nim, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył fontannę na środku pokoju.

Była zrobiona ze złota. To był pierwszy problem; Harry nie widział powodu, który wymagałby tak wielkich ilości złota do użycia w jakimkolwiek celu, więc to go uderzyło jako ostentacyjne. Drugim problemem były posągi, z jakich ona się składała. Czarodziej, czarownica, goblin (w dość oczywisty sposób południowy, nie północny), skrzat domowy i centaur stali w pozie, która pewnie miała przedstawiać braterstwo, czy przyjaźń. Co Harry zauważył przede wszystkim, to to, że skrzat, goblin i centaur patrzyli na ludzi, jakby mieli zaraz paść im u stóp i zacząć się przed nimi płaszczyć.

Odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając oczy, po czym zachwiał się i przesłonił ręką oczy. Pokój rozjaśnił się niczym słońce. Z fontanną były połączone przynajmniej trzy sieci, tak jasne, że Harry wiedział, że muszą być potężne. Musiał ostrożnie znaleźć swoją drogę pośród promieniujących linii, ale wydawało mu się, że zdołał rozróżnić wśród nich niebieską sieć, złotą i taką, która wyglądała zarówno na złotą, jak i jasno–pomarańczową, niczym niebo o świcie.

– Harry? Harry!

Harry wrócił do siebie i nawet zdołał odsunąć się w czas, żeby uniknąć wyciągniętej w jego kierunku ręki Snape'a. Kiwnął do niego.

– Nic mi nie jest – szepnął i wykonał gest w stronę fontanny. – Po prostu nie bardzo podoba mi się _to_ coś.

– Nazywają ją Fontanną Magicznych Pobratymców. – Snape powiedział to, uśmiechając się z kpiną, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że to przyszło mu automatycznie. Przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, jakby starał się ustalić, czy może jednak nie powinien go zabrać z ministerstwa.

Harry zakrztusił się gorzkim śmiechem, który próbował mu się wyrwać z gardła.

– Tak, wcale nie to nie dziwi.

Rzucił fontannie ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym pokręcił głową i ruszył za Snape'em. Pozwolił sieciowidzeniu zniknąć na jakiś czas. W tej chwili nie był w stanie nic na nie poradzić, a ministerstwo niewątpliwie miało jakieś alarmy, gotowe się uruchomić, jeśli ktoś by dotknął sieci, albo użył dość magii, by je zniszczyć. Byliby nienormalni, gdyby nie zainstalowali czegoś takiego po tym, jak uwolnił dementorów.

Pokój kończył się parą złotych wrót, przed którymi, za niewielkim stanowiskiem, stał czarodziej, wyglądający na wybitnie znudzonego. Kiwnął im na powitanie i przywdział uśmiech, który nie wyglądał naturalnie na jego twarzy.

– Pozdrawiam was i witam w ministerstwie magii! Nazywam się Eryk. Pozwólcie, że zarejestruję dla was wasze różdżki. – Wyciągnął rękę nad swoim stanowiskiem.

– Ja, ee, nie mam przy sobie swojej różdżki – powiedział Harry.

Usłyszał syk Snape'a.

– _Co?_

– No bo tak szybko się zbieraliśmy dzisiaj rano, że jakoś mi wypadło z głowy – powiedział mu Harry. I to była prawda. Nieczęsto już używał swojej cyprysowej różdżki, chociaż zwykle ją miał przy sobie. W tej chwili leżała w szufladzie jego szafki nocnej. Wzruszył ramionami na strażnika. – Przepraszam. Czy mogę mimo wszystko odwiedzić ministerstwo?

Eryk zachichotał.

– Oczywiście, synu. Tylko pamiętaj, żebyś nosił swoją różdżkę przy sobie! – pogroził Harry'emu palcem. – Inaczej ktoś porwie takiego małego czarodzieja, jak ty!

– Dobrze, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu ministerstwo zatrudnia kogoś, kto mówił takie rzeczy dzień po ataku śmierciożercy. – Dziękuję panu. – Kiwnął Erykowi głową i pozwolił się Snape'owi eskortować przez wrota, ignorując syknięcie jego mentora, "Później o tym porozmawiamy". Najważniejszą częścią tego zdania było "później".

Eryk zawołał za nimi.

– Och! Proszę pana! Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, gdzie macie się udać.

Snape odwrócił się, ledwie trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

– Wyszedłem z założenia – powiedział – tak jak _każdy_ by wyszedł, że wybieramy się na drugie piętro, ponieważ tam znajduje się departament przestrzegania praw czarodziejów.

Eryk nagle wyglądał, jakby się skurczył w sobie.

– Ee. – Spojrzał przez chwilę na swoje ręce, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nie – powiedział, a następne słowa wymówił tak szybko, że Harry prawie go nie zrozumiał. – Czwarte piętro, proszę pana.

Harry poczuł, że stojący obok niego Snape kompletnie zamarł. Nawet jego ręka, leżąca na ramieniu Harry'ego, nie drgnęła. Stał tam tylko, po czym powiedział, ledwo słyszalnym głosem:

– Co?

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Eryk, uciekając ze strachu w paplaninę. – Też pomyślałem, że to dość niezwykłe, ale powiedzieli, że, no że to jest oficjalne i ja powiedziałem, że oczywiście, że poinformuję gości takich jak, no jak pan, proszę pana i oni powiedzieli, że to ma sens i z jednej strony muszę się z nimi zgodzić, bo to jasne, że nie chcemy, żeby mroczni czarodzieje biegali po okolicy, używając swoich zdolności, znaczy, to nie znaczy, że ten chłopak _jest_ mroczny, oczywiście, przeczytałem historię w "Proroku", myślę, że wczoraj zrobił naprawdę wiele dobrego, myślę...

– Chodź, Harry – powiedział Snape, głosem czystym niczym diament. – Idziemy na czwarte piętro, do departamentu regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń. – Jego ręka tym razem się zacisnęła i niemal zaciągnął Harry'ego za sobą do wind.

Harry po chwili złapał równowagę i potrząsnął ramieniem, uwalniając się z uchwytu Snape'a.

– Dlaczego jest pan taki zły? – zapytał cicho.

Snape odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

– Uważają cię za magiczne _stworzenie_ – syknął.

– Nie – zauważył Harry. – Nie sądzę, żeby mnie tak postrzegali, a na pewno nie na takim samym poziomie co, na przykład, gobliny. – Odsunął od siebie myśli o fontannie, bo te go tylko drażniły. – Wydaje mi się, że to jest wiadomość od ich rzecznika prasowego. Chcą, żeby wszyscy _inni_ myśleli, że wężouści to jakieś niebezpieczne, magiczne stworzenia, które można tolerować wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy te się zarejestrują. – Jego umysł już wyleciał do przodu, zastanawiając się nad innymi następstwami. Wiedział, co ministerstwo chciało tym osiągnąć, ale w miarę możliwości chciał, żeby ich plan nie wypalił, albo zadziałał na jego korzyść. W najgorszym wypadku zawsze będzie mógł powiedzieć o tym Fawkesowi, nawet jeśli nie zrozumie odpowiedzi feniksa, to będzie mógł polegać na tym, że ten przekaże te wieści innym magicznym stworzeniom. – _Mnie_ to naprawdę nie przeszkadza. Czuję się zaszczycony, że mogę przebywać w tym samym miejscu, w którym musieli się zarejestrować Remus, Hawthorn i inne wilkołaki, a jak skrzaty domowe i gobliny o tym usłyszą... – Spojrzał na Snape'a z uśmiechem. – Jedyne, co tym w sumie osiągną, to pomogą mi w mojej pracy _vatesa_.

Snape, jak zauważył, nie uśmiechał się. Snape, jak zauważył, był tak daleki od uśmiechu, że zaczynał wyglądać, jakby był gotów przekląć następną osobę, jaka im wejdzie w drogę. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie widzi pan? – szepnął. – Chcą mnie upokorzyć, tak, przypomnieć mi o "moim miejscu w świecie", ale to nie znaczy, że muszę tak to odebrać. Obrażą mnie tym tylko, jeśli im na to pozwolę.

Snape zagapił się na niego. Harry patrzył mu w oczy spokojnie i nawet poluźnił swoje tarcze na tyle, żeby Snape mógł odczytać jego umysł legilimencją, jeśli tylko chciał. Naprawdę mu to _nie_ przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza, kiedy jego wrogowie wręczali mu tak znakomitą broń.

Snape kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył znowu w kierunku wind.

– A teraz wyjaśnij mi, proszę, czemu gdziekolwiek ruszasz się bez swojej różdżki.

Harry skrzywił się. _No tak, skoro jeden cel mu uciekł, to rzucił się na kolejny._

* * *

– Podpisz tutaj, jeśli zawarte tutaj informacje są poprawne.

Harry westchnął i pochylił się nad formularzem przed sobą, masując i rozczapierzając swoją obolałą rękę, kiedy przyglądał się informacjom, które były dość podstawowe: kiedy się urodził, pełne imiona jego rodziców, miejsce urodzenia i tak dalej. To nie było takie trudne, jak sobie wyobrażał, ale przede wszystkim okazało się być koszmarnie nudne. Musiał podpisać i wypełnić wiele formularzy, często w trzech kopiach. Coraz trudniej było mu zrozumieć Scrimgeoura. Nie tylko mężczyzna zdawał się lubić takie rzeczy, ale zbudował swoją reputację na _szczerym_ uwielbieniu ich. Jak on znosił te tortury?

Snape stał za nim z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Siedząca za biurkiem, wesoła, młoda czarownica od czasu do czasu zerkała w jego kierunku, przechodząc z nerwowych spojrzeń, do czysto przerażonych. Harry ją rozumiał. Snape nie musiał niczego mówić. Był w stanie przerazić samym spojrzeniem.

Wypełnił ten formularz i położył go na jej biurku. Kiedy czarownica mu się przyglądała, Harry rozejrzał się po jej biurze. Było przestronne i przewiewne, a przynajmniej takim się wydawało. Miało wysoki sufit, wiele biurek i okna, które ukazywały niemożliwy, magicznie stworzony widok słońca przemierzającego bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Harry nie był pewien, jaka dywizja się nimi zajmowała; widział po drodze tylko kilka czarownic i czarodziejów wędrujących korytarzami i żadnych magicznych stworzeń. Większość z nich zatrzymywało się, kiedy ich mijali, jakby zastanawiali się, co Harry tu w ogóle robi, albo rozpoznając go ze zdjęć, zamieszczonych w dalszym reportażu Skeeter, ale wszyscy przyśpieszali jak tylko zauważali Snape'a.

Ciepły głos czarownicy sprowadził Harry'ego na ziemię.

– Wspaniale, mój drogi. A teraz jeszcze tylko jeden formularz i będzie po wszystkim. – Podsunęła w jego kierunku pojedynczą kartkę. Harry poczuł, jak serce mu rośnie. To było męczące, nudne i niezbędne, a kiedy się dowiedzieli, że ministerstwo zaklasyfikowało go jako magiczne stworzenie, nic go w tym nie bawiło. Rzucił wzrokiem na kartkę. Zawierała tylko kilka zdań, ale ponieważ były napisane oficjalnym językiem urzędowym, to chwilę mu zajęło zrozumienie, co tak naprawdę oznaczają.

Wyprostował się, ostrożnie, po czym odłożył przed sobą pióro, prostując palce. Czarownica spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

– Ręka cię boli, mój drogi? Nic nie szkodzi. Zrób sobie chwilę przerwy zanim to podpiszesz.

Harry spojrzał jej spokojnie w oczy.

– Nie podpiszę tego.

Czarownica otworzyła usta w bardzo obrazowym popisie szoku. Miała ciemne włosy i szare oczy, które przypominały Harry'emu syriuszowe, przynajmniej pod względem zaskoczenia, jaki potrafiły sobą wyrazić.

– Och, mój drogi, ale musisz. Tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś ze wszystkimi pozostałymi! Ten też powinieneś podpisać. To ostatni krok rejestracji. – Wskazała na kartkę i uśmiechnęła się, jakby Harry'emu umknęło, że pod nią już niczego nie ma.

Harry przyjrzał się jej.

– Wiem. Ale tu stoi, że nie wolno mi rozmawiać z wężami, nie ryzykując przy tym legalnej kary nałożonej przez ministerstwo. Tego nie zrobię. Z przyjemnością poinformuję ministerstwo o tym, że jestem wężoustym i pozwolę im trzymać tutaj moje dane na wypadek, gdyby jakiś wężousty popełnił przestępstwo – to była oficjalna wymówka, jaką czarownica mu podała – ale nie przestanę używać mojego daru. Czy wilkołaki musiały podpisać formularz, w którym zadeklarowały się, że przestaną się przemieniać co pełnię?

Czarownica zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– No już, mój drogi, przecież sam dobrze wiesz, że... to nie to samo. Likantropia to _choroba_ , przecież oni nie mogą nic poradzić na to, że są chorzy. – Pochyliła się w jego kierunku poufale. – Przecież to i tak nie są normalni czarodzieje. Ale ty jesteś, mój drogi. I znasz przecież różnicę między dobrem i złem, prawda? Chcesz być posłuszny prawu, prawda? Czyli możesz z własnej woli przestać używać swojego talentu. To wszystko. – Zachęcająco postukała formularz palcem.

Harry przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie jeden z formularzy, które podpisał.

– Jestem też legalnie odpowiedzialny stawić się w ministerstwie, jeśli ktoś stąd będzie potrzebował mojej zdolności wężomowy, prawda?

– Tak – powiedziała czarownica – ale to tylko oznacza, że będą pytać o twój talent, nie każą ci go używać...

Harry otworzył oczy z powrotem i spojrzał na nią groźnie.

– A co, jeśli będę w stanie uratować komuś życie, mówiąc wężomową, ale tego nie zrobię, obawiając się kar, i dana osoba umrze, bo została ukąszona przez jadowitego węża? Czy nie zostanę oskarżony o morderstwo, skoro miałem moc, którą mogłem zapobiec tej śmierci, ale niczego w związku z tym nie zrobiłem?

Czarownica otworzyła usta, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zaczęła przeszukiwać formularze, które Harry już podpisał.

– Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak było – powiedział Harry. Z trudem uspokoił swoją furię i pilnował, żeby jego głos był cięty i chłodny. – Mogliby, gdybym to podpisał. Więc tego nie zrobię. – Wstał. – Dziękuję za pomoc w wypełnianiu pozostałych formularzy. Proszę się nie obawiać i powiedzieć o tym komu tylko pani chce.

– Nie możesz tak – powiedziała czarownica z desperacją. – Mój drogi, prawo jest bardzo wyraźne... wszyscy wężouści i posiadacze innych mrocznych talentów muszą się zarejestrować i wypełnić wszystkie...

– Czy jest pani w stanie mnie powstrzymać? – zapytał ją miękko Harry.

Czarownica wycelowała w niego różdżką. Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i czekał.

Nagle czarownica gwałtownie pobladła, a jej ręka się trzęsła, kiedy odkładała różdżkę.

– Nie rób tak – szepnęła. – To jest okropne, jak na mnie tak patrzysz, jakbyś mógł mnie obedrzeć ze skóry i odczytać mi z głowy wszystkie moje tajemnice. – Zaczęła się trząść i podniosła ręce, żeby ukryć w nich swoją twarz.

Harry zamrugał. Być może wyglądał bardziej złowieszczo, niż planował. Pokręcił głową, odwrócił się od niej i pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Snape'a. Ten kiwnął głową i ruszyli w kierunku wind.

– To nigdy nie powinno zajść aż tak daleko – syknął Snape, kiedy czekali na pojawienie się windy. – Żeby próbowali ci zakazać rozmawiania z wężami? To jakiś obłęd.

Harry zamknął oczy i przez chwilę bawił się wyobrażaniem sobie, co Sylarana by miała na ten temat do powiedzenia. To pomogło mu pozbyć się odrobiny złości. Otworzył oczy.

– Tak, do tego cokolwiek niespodziewane – powiedział lekkim tonem. – Obawiam się, że po drodze będziemy musieli zajrzeć na drugie piętro. Chciałbym porozmawiać z Rufusem Scrimgeourem i dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem wszystko się tak szybko pogorszyło.

Snape posłał mu surowe spojrzenie.

– Wydawało mi się, że będziemy wracać od razu do Hogwartu – powiedział. – Zbyt długie przebywanie poza osłonami jest dla ciebie niebezpieczne, Harry.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry i westchnął. – Ale chyba jednak muszę z nim porozmawiać. Nie ostrzegł mnie. Albo o tym wiedział, a to oznacza, że musimy ponownie omówić warunki naszego sojuszu, albo nie wiedział, a to oznacza, że wszystko stało się podejrzanie szybko. Dlaczego? Dlaczego komuś nagle przyszło do głowy, że powinni się bać wężoustych, ze wszystkich ludzi, albo mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy się jeszcze nie zarejestrowali? – Pokręcił głową.

– Zawsze bali się potężniejszych od siebie – szepnął Snape. – Bywają takie chwile, kiedy rozumiem, o co chodziło Mrocznemu Panu.

Harry stłamsił drżenie. Komentarz nasunął mu wspomnienia o wczorajszym spotkaniu z Rosierem i jego stwierdzeniu, że Harry może się stać Mrocznym Panem nawet, jeśli zabije Voldemorta. Bywały też takie chwile, kiedy Harry używał mrocznej magii, albo był w samym jej środku i z całą pewnością czuł pokusę, żeby posunąć się dalej. Pomyślał o nocy Walpurgii i jak wtedy tańczył. Tego rodzaju święta ministerstwo będzie próbowało kontrolować i bez wątpienia usunąć z kalendarza.

Ale to wszystko było wbrew temu, co kiedyś, z pasją i prawdziwym przekonaniem, powiedział mu Scrimgeour. To nie było sprawiedliwe, żeby potężni rządzili światem, a czarodzieje o przeciętnej mocy nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Ministerstwo powinno pozostać neutralnym, otwartym dla wszystkich miejscem, w którym każdy mógł się wykłócać, każdy mógł dostać swoją szansę i nad którym żaden Lord nie miał kontroli.

Z głębi gardła Harry'ego wydobył się mały dźwięk. Harry pokręcił głową. _Po prostu kolejna ciernista droga, którą trzeba będzie przetańczyć._

Wtedy pojawiła się winda i Harry do niej wszedł, a zaraz za nim Snape. Harry się skoncentrował. Będzie musiał odpowiednio dobrać słowa, żeby przekonać Scrimgeoura, że nie jest po prostu kolejnym Lordem, który przyszedł mu mącić w ministerstwie. Czasami ta moc była dla niego równie uciążliwa, co wyzwalająca.

* * *

Biuro aurorów postawiło Harry'ego na baczności. Wyczuwał brzęczące w tle, niewidoczne osłony. Kiedy Snape eskortował go między biurkami, Harry widział jak aurorzy odprowadzają ich wzrokiem, niekoniecznie dlatego, że byli w stanie wyczuć jego moc, ale przez wytrenowaną w nich podejrzliwość wobec wszystkiego. Na wielu twarzach zobaczył spięcie, udrękę i zimną, ponurą odpowiedzialność, ale to mogło być przynajmniej po części spowodowane koniecznością użerania się z robotą papierkową.

Przed wejściem do biura Scrimgeoura spotkali jego asystenta, ale ten, z jakiegoś powodu, na widok Harry'ego tylko otworzył szerzej oczy i kiwnął na drzwi za sobą.

– Wchodźcie – powiedział. – Oczekuje was. Powiedział, że rozpoznam was na pierwszy rzut oka i muszę przyznać, że miał rację. – Wyszczerzył się do nich uśmiechem, który nie drgnął nawet pod morderczym spojrzeniem, jakie rzucił mu Snape.

Harry pokręcił głową z zaskoczeniem i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Skąd Scrimgeour wiedział, że Harry postanowi go odwiedzić? I czemu rozmawiał o tym z innymi ludźmi?

Pomieszczenie było mniejsze, niż Harry oczekiwał od szefa biura aurorów, ale to mógł być efekt niezliczonych fotografii, wiszących na ścianach. Harry rozejrzał się wokół w lekkim oszołomieniu. Przed oczami mignęły mu domy, ludzie, drzewa, ulice, mapa czegoś, co wyglądało jak ministerstwo, kilka zdjęć Hogwartu, sceny, które wyglądały jak aresztowania, łagodne, nieco głupawe oblicze ministra Knota i wielu innych.

– Harry. Wejdź, proszę.

Harry odwrócił się. Pośrodku tych wszystkich fotografii znajdowało się biurka – właściwie to dwa, stojące naprzeciw siebie. Scrimgeour siedział przy jednym z nich, a jego żółte oczy patrzyły wprost na niego. Za drugim, pisząc coś nerwowo na pergaminie, który zdawał się być dłuższy od niego samego, siedział Percy Weasley.

Harry zagapił się na Scrimgeoura. Auror podniósł jedną ze swoich imponujących brwi, po czym wykonał gest w stronę Percy'ego.

– Ach, tak, zapomniałem, że już znasz pana Weasleya. Ostatecznie chodziliście do tej samej szkoły, nawet jeśli nie przebywaliście w tym samym domu. Chyba nie muszę was w takim razie sobie przedstawiać?

– Nie – wymamrotał Harry, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. Wydawało mu się, że Percy pracował w departamencie, który sprawdzał grubość kociołków, a nie dla szefa aurorów. Percy poderwał nerwowo głowę, rzucił Harry'emu elokwentne, zastraszone spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do pisania na swoim pergaminie.

– Pan Weasley pomaga mi w sprawie, którą teraz prowadzę – powiedział Scrimgeour wylewnie. – Idealne zadanie dla kogoś z jego talentem. – Mrugnął do Harry'ego.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową, czując jak końce ust rozciąga mu uśmiech. Ostrzegł Scrimgeoura, że w ministerstwie znajdzie się Percy, który będzie szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a. Myślał, że auror po prostu będzie go miał na oku, ale wyglądało na to, że Scrimgeour wolał podejść do tego bardziej bezpośrednio.

– Podejrzewam, że przyszedłeś tu w sprawie tego nowego rozporządzenia? – ciągnął dalej Scrimgeour, bez problemu sprowadzając rozmowę na właściwe tory. – Tak. Upierdliwa rzecz. Dopiero dzisiaj rano mnie o tym poinformowali, kiedy upuścili mi na biurko formularze. – Podniósł najbliższą sobie kartkę i zaszeleścił nią. – Jak niby mamy złapać każdą mroczną czarownicę, która wykonuje pomniejsze zaklęcie miłosne, ale nie chce się zarejestrować, pytam się ja ciebie?

– Miałem nadzieję, że powie mi pan, jak im się udało to przepchnąć tak... sprawnie – powiedział Harry, uznając, że równie dobrze może przybrać manierę Scrimgeoura. Aurorowi zdawał się nie przeszkadzać fakt, że Percy słyszy każde ich słowo, więc Harry nie widział powodu, żeby miało to przeszkadzać jemu. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że została na szybko przepchnięta przez Wizengamot. I czemu wężouści muszą się rejestrować w departamencie regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń? – Dopilnował, żeby w jego głosie znalazła się umiarkowana ilość gniewu. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie powinien okazywać swojego niezadowolenia przy odpowiednich ludziach.

Zauważył, że zaskoczył tym Scrimgeoura. Auror wyprostował się i pochylił do przodu.

– _Tam_ ci się kazali zarejestrować? – zapytał.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Domyślam się, że nikt inny nie musiał?

Scrimgeour zamknął oczy.

– Nawet jeśli nie, to nie miałoby to większego znaczenia – mruknął. – Ktoś mógłby zawsze powiedzieć, że to dlatego, że nie ma innych wężoustych w Brytanii.

– A przynajmniej takich, którzy okazaliby się na tyle głupi, żeby się przyjść i zarejestrować – powiedział Snape cierpko.

– Nie ukończyłem rejestracji – powiedział Harry, uznając, że szczerość jest w tym momencie bardzo ważna. Jego sojusz ze Scrimgeourem była oparta na wymianie informacji, ponadto Scrimgeour był aurorem i musiał przestrzegać prawa czarodziejów. Jeśli Harry nie da mu jakiegoś pola do manewru między kruczkami prawnymi, to w pewnej chwili może nie mieć wyjścia i zostanie zmuszony do zaaresztowania Harry'ego za złamanie jakiegoś prawa. – Nie podpisałem formularza, na którym było napisane, że rozumiem, że zostanę poddany odpowiednim karom, jeśli będę rozmawiał z wężami.

Scrimgeour otworzył oczy. Harry obserwował go z fascynacją. Do tej pory tylko raz widział tę transformację, za pierwszym razem jak się spotkali. Przez większość czasu mężczyzna zdawał się być zdystansowany i rozbawiony, ale tutaj, właśnie _w tej minie_ była ta intensywność, która pokazała się do tej pory tylko raz, kiedy mówił Harry'emu o ministerstwie – o tym, czy jest i czym być powinno.

– To – powiedział Scrimgeour głosem cichym i wyraźnym – nie było częścią żadnej z pozostałych rejestracji.

Harry zacisnął pięści.

– Czyli mroczna czarownica, która rzuca zaklęcia miłosne nie musi przestać ich rzucać? – zapytał.

Scrimgeour pokręcił głową.

– Jak niby mielibyśmy tego zakazać, kiedy można legalnie sprzedawać eliksiry miłosne? Nie, ona musi się tylko zarejestrować, zadeklarować, że je robi, gdzie mieszka i tak dalej. Jeśli potem nastąpi jakieś przestępstwo dokonane z użyciem zaklęć miłosnych, będziemy mieli zgrabną listę podejrzanych – przepraszam, ludzi skłonnych pomóc nam w dochodzeniu. – Znowu wbił wzrok w Harry'ego. – Ale nie to. Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś spróbuje zażądać od ciebie, żebyś w ogóle nie używał swojego talentu.

Harry stał w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Gdyby nie data listu Umbridge, pomyślałby, że rejestracja została wycelowana w niego przez jego wyczyny podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu, ale napisała do Snape'a zanim do czegokolwiek doszło.

 _Co nie znaczy, że rejestracja nie była wymierzona w ciebie_ , powiedział mu cichy głos, nie Regulusa, którego nie słyszał od rana, ale najbardziej ślizgońska część jego umysłu. _Wciąż może być. Najbardziej za tym przemawia fakt, że nie chcą, żebyś w ogóle używał wężomowy, podczas gdy wszystkie inne mroczne talenty po prostu mają na oku._

Ale po co? Z tego, co Harry pamiętał, wężomowa była uznawana za mroczną jeszcze od czasów Slytherina, właśnie przez wzgląd na to, jak on skończył, ale to przecież nie był jakiś potężny dar, który sprawiłby, że ministerstwo obawiałoby się kogoś, kto po prostu jest w stanie go używać. Przecież Harry nie jest w stanie skrzyknąć armii węży i nasłać ich na kogokolwiek.

Głos miał i na to odpowiedź. _Wężomowa to tylko wymówka. Przede wszystkim chcą kontrolować twoją moc. Plotki miały już całe miesiące, żeby się nawarstwić i jak wiele osób było w stanie wyczuć wybuch magii, który poinformował śmierciożerców o tym, gdzie znajduje się Lux Aeterna? Robią się nerwowi. Jeśli wszyscy zobaczą, że przychodzisz oficjalnie i zgadzasz się na współpracę z ministerstwem, to będą w stanie zachowywać się, jakby mieli cię na smyczy, zamiast traktować cię jak niezależnego Lorda._

Harry skrzywił usta w cichym warknięciu. Nie uważał, że potężni czarodzieje powinni rządzić słabszymi, nie, ale też nie podobała mu się myśl o tym, żeby słabsi czarodzieje mieli nad _nim_ kontrolę. Był bronią i ofiarą wojny, ale sam wybierał, kogo chce chronić i za kogo poświęcać. Ministerstwo nie okazało mu nawet na tyle szacunku, żeby otwarcie z tym do niego przyjść. Harry już zaczynał żałować, że tu w ogóle przyszedł i dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że chce przestrzegać prawa.

Ale co innego mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Przecież nie był w stanie w pojedynkę walczyć z całym ministerstwem.

Otworzył oczy i ponownie spojrzał w scrimgeourowe.

– Być może będę musiał go użyć – powiedział – ale tylko po to, żeby uratować ludzkie życie.

– A ja być może będę musiał cię aresztować – powiedział Scrimgeour równie ostrożnie – ale tylko po to, by nacieszyć ludzkie oczy.

Harry kiwnął gwałtownie głową ze zrozumieniem. Były takie rzeczy, których Scrimgeour nie mógł zrobić i zasady, których nie był w stanie złamać, ale jeśli przyjdzie do aresztowania Harry'ego, to spróbuje załagodzić sytuację tak bardzo jak tylko będzie w stanie. Przynajmniej teraz wiedzieli, na czym stoją.

Zerknął po raz ostatni na Percy'ego Weasleya, ale Scrimgeour nie zaoferował żadnego spontanicznego wyjaśnienia względem tego, co ten tu właściwie robi, więc Harry po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– Do zobaczenia, aurorze Scrimgeour – powiedział.

– Do zobaczenia, panie Potter – powiedział Scrimgeour równie formalnie. – Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to jeszcze nastąpi.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego bez humoru i wyszedł z biura. Snape miał rację, powinni się czym prędzej znaleźć z powrotem za osłonami Hogwartu.

Umysł jednak już mu wirował, sięgając i zbierając nitki, sprawdzając połączenia, jakie mógłby z nich wypleść, które mogłyby przysłużyć się zarówno jemu, jak i jego sojusznikom.

* * *

Snape szedł za Harrym w milczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie będzie musiał nikogo przekląć, ani też porozmawiać ze swoim wychowankiem o możliwych komplikacjach związanych z prawem, które wyłącznie wężoustym – czyli w praktyce tylko jednemu czarodziejowi w Brytanii – zakazywało używania swojego mrocznego talentu.

Harry sam do tego wszystkiego doszedł. Snape, dzięki eliksirowi, który podał Harry'emu tego ranka, czuł jak jego umysł pędzi, przebierając i przeglądając konsekwencje, odrzucając jedne i zachowując inne, choć nie był w stanie odczytać samych myśli.

Snape uwarzył ten eliksir wczoraj w nocy, to był jego pierwszy z wielu kroków do wyleczenia Harry'ego z jego poświęcającej się natury. Rozbudził tym Harry'ego, tak, ale też dał Snape'owi pasywne połączenie z jego umysłem – takie, które ostrzeże go, kiedy Harry znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, poinformuje Snape'a, jeśli tylko ten się porządnie skoncentruje, gdzie jego wychowanek się znajduje, oraz pozwoli mu czuć ogólny stan umysłu i emocji Harry'ego. Nie nałoży na niego żadnych barier. Harry wciąż mógł iść, gdzie chciał i robić, co mu się podoba, co prędzej, czy później i tak by się zaczęło. Ale tym razem Snape będzie z nim, jeśli tylko nastąpi taka potrzeba.

Kiedy tak patrzył, jak jego wychowanek kroczy przed nim, Snape'owi przyszło do głowy, że to mogło nie być aż tak niezbędne jak mu się wydawało.

 _Otwiera oczy. Widzi znacznie więcej świata wokół siebie, niż wtedy, kiedy za pierwszym razem pojawił się w Hogwarcie._

 _Jeśli tylko uda mi się go nakłonić, żeby wreszcie zobaczył też samego siebie, to może odniesiemy wreszcie jakieś prawdziwe zwycięstwo._

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo i poczuł, jak ciąg dawno zagrzebanych ambicji odżywa w nim ponownie, wykluwając się niczym smoki.

 _Tu już nie chodzi po prostu o zwycięstwo nad Jamesem, czy nad Gryfonami, o ile kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę tym było. Tutaj chodzi o wygraną w ogóle i o wygranie przyszłości._


	9. Kto przemawia do Wielu?

Mam dla Was wieści: ta historia właśnie dorobiła się przynajmniej jednego dodatkowego rozdziału przez zwrot akcji, jaki nastąpił pod koniec tego rozdziału. Cholera.

 **Rozdział siódmy: Kto przemawia do Wielu?**

– Obiecuję ci, Harry, nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

Harry przymrużył podejrzliwie oczy, przyglądając się Albusowi, który ukrył swoje westchnięcie i stłamsił swoją instynktowną pokusę, żeby odczytać umysł chłopca. Wizyta w gabinecie trwała już od dziesięciu minut i wyglądało na to, że Harry nie miał zamiaru mu uwierzyć bez względu na to, jakby się nie wypierał tego, jakoby miał cokolwiek wspólnego z nowym rozporządzeniem Knota. Wciąż próbował coraz to nowszych i subtelniejszych zagrywek, jakby wierzył, że te w pewnej chwili wyciągną wreszcie z Albusa prawdę.

Albus czekał więc na następne pytanie, a w międzyczasie sprawdził, w jaki sposób chłopiec się zmienił w trakcie lata. Harry urósł nieco. Ta zmiana była jednak najbardziej banalna i oczywista ze wszystkich. Jego wzrok był bardziej stateczny, bezpośredni, do tego zachowywał się, jakby miał w życiu jakiś cel poza pragnieniem pozostania w cieniu. Albus już doszedł do wniosku, że jego pierwszy plan zajęcia się chłopcem nie zadziała. Będzie musiał spróbować innych.

Przynajmniej Severus pozwolił im porozmawiać na osobności. Przynajmniej tyle. Zaufanie, jakie Harry miał wobec Albusa, było bardzo kruche, ale przynajmniej istniało. Severus już mu w ogóle nie ufał.

 _I niby czyja to jest wina?_

Albus się skrzywił. W trakcie wakacji zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego głosu, ale i tak go nie lubił. Zadawał mu bezużyteczne pytania, na które odpowiedzi już znał od dawna, zachęcał do dumania nad starymi żalami, które już dawno temu odsunął od siebie. Nie miał czasu nad nimi rozmyślać. Merlin jeden wiedział, że jego dni i tak są już przepełnione konsekwencjami wszystkiego, co robił.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry uznał, że jednak bezpośrednie podejście zadziała najlepiej.

– Ale jest pan naczelnym magiem Wizengamotu – powiedział. – Knot nie byłby w stanie uchwalić prawa przeciw mrocznym czarodziejom bez pańskiej pomocy.

Albus westchnął.

– Był i to właśnie zrobił, Harry – powiedział i podniósł książkę, która leżała na brzegu jego biurka, przełożona jednym z piór, które zrzucił z siebie Fawkes, jako zakładką. Podał ją Harry'emu i czekał w milczeniu, kiedy chłopiec czytał. Sam tymczasem zawiesił wzrok na starej żerdzi, stojącej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Tęsknił za Fawkesem. Żałował, że feniks go nie odwiedza przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, ale wyglądało na to, że to było wbrew postanowieniu, jakie Fawkes podjął, zmieniając sojusze.

Harry spojrzał na niego z pobladłą twarzą.

– Wydaje mu się, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny? – zachrypiał.

Albus kiwnął głową.

– Tak. "W czasie wojny można zastąpić, albo pominąć maga naczelnego Wizengamotu, jeśli minister potrzebuje podjąć decyzję z pomocą swoich lojalnych sojuszników", a zaznaczam, że cytuję to z pamięci, Harry. Muszę przyznać, były czasy, kiedy to było rozsądne zabezpieczenie. To prawo trakcie wojny z Grindelwaldem, kiedy okazało się, że mag naczelny Wizengamotu jest członkiem błyskawicznej straży Mrocznego Pana. – Albus skrzywił się. Niemiło wspominał proces Beowulfa Guile'a. – Tym razem jednak, Knot otrzymywał raporty o mrocznej aktywności, które zdawały mi się przesadzone i zwielokrotnione ponad wszelką miarę. Nie ogłosił jeszcze, że Voldemort powrócił. To by wymagało od ministerstwa oficjalnego uznania Mrocznego Pana za wciąż żyjącego wroga. Mam wrażenie jednak, że wydaje mu się, że kolejny Mroczny Pan rośnie w siłę, a to oznacza, że może być w stanie przekonać do siebie większość Wizengamotu. – Albus westchnął. – Nie spróbował nawet dać tego do wglądu. Po prostu mnie pominął. Chyba po prostu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że by mnie nie przekonał.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, mrużąc oczy.

– To oznacza, że może uchwalić więcej praw – powiedział. – Prawda?

– Tak – powiedział Albus i zaczekał. Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar mu zadać więcej pytań.

Harry zamknął oczy i przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu. Albus czuł, jak otacza go blask jego magii, odurzającej i pociągającej – a przynajmniej byłaby taką, gdyby sam nie był chroniony przez własną, starą, oswojoną moc. Moc Harry'ego nie zwiększyła się, ale zdawała się pogłębić, jakby nabierał nad nią większej kontroli. Albus miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak właśnie jest, zarówno dla dobra chłopca, jak i czarodziejskiego świata.

– Mogą skrzywdzić moich sojuszników – szepnął Harry.

Brwi Albusa podniosły się.

– Oczywiście, prawa anty–wilkołacze już skrzywdziły Remusa... – zaczął.

Harry otworzył oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Nie tylko tych sojuszników, proszę pana. Sojuszników, w których sprawy obiecał się pan nie wtrącać, byli śmierciożercy i mroczni czarodzieje. – Zacisnął i poluźnił dłoń, jakby już przewidując, jak bardzo będzie go boleć po napisaniu wszystkich listów, jakie go czekają. – Muszę ich ostrzec.

Albus sprawdził swoją chęć powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Podejrzewał, że Harry'ego spotka spory zawód ze strony byłych śmierciożerców i mrocznych czarodziejów. Chciałby być w stanie powiedzieć coś, co by go na to w jakiś sposób przygotowało, ale Harry i tak by mu nie uwierzył. Miał ogromną zdolność do przebaczania i zapominania.

 _Zbyt potężną_ , pomyślał Albus. _Za dobrze go wytrenowaliśmy, Lily i ja._

Drgnął chwilę później i przegonił te myśli ze swojej głowy. Po prostu nie miał _czasu_ na stare żale.

Harry kiwnął mu i wstał.

– Dziękuję, że poinformował mnie pan, że magiczna Brytania znajduje się na dobrą sprawę w stanie wojennym – wymamrotał, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Albus westchnął i zajął się czymś innym, nie pozwalając swojemu umysłowi rozwodzić się nad Harrym zbyt długo. Chłopiec był prawdopodobnie w tej chwili najważniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, istotniejszym nawet od swojego brata, którego trening, pod wieloma względami, szedł naprawdę znakomicie. Albus jednak pogodził się już z tym, że istniały takie problemy, które nie mają z nim nic wspólnego, a ten był takim, który mógł, a mimo to _nie miał_.

Podniósł trzy listy, jeden z Francji, jeden z Bułgarii i jeden z Doliny Godryka, po czym usiadł, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej będzie na nie odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Harry wyszeptał hasło do drzwi Snape'a – musiał poprosić swojego mentora o zmienienie go już kilka razy, aż nie znaleźli takiego, które nie odnosiło się do żadnego z członków rodziny Harry'ego w niemiły sposób – i otworzył je, akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Snape otrzymuje wyjca. Mistrz eliksirów siedział za swoim biurkiem, oznaczając eseje i wyglądając na niewzruszonego, kiedy czerwona koperta unosiła się nad jego biurkiem, wrzeszcząc na niego.

– ...W PIERWSZEJ CHWILI WYDAWAŁO MI SIĘ, ŻE TO BYŁ ZAKAZ MOJEJ MATKI, ALE POTEM DOWIEDZIAŁEM SIĘ, ŻE TO BYŁ PAŃSKI! CZY DO PANA W OGÓLE NIE DOCIERA, JAK BARDZO CHCIAŁEM SIĘ ZOBACZYĆ Z HARRYM PRZED ROZPOCZĘCIEM ROKU SZKOLNEGO? I JAK BARDZO ON CHCIAŁ SIĘ ZOBACZYĆ ZE MNĄ? JAKIM PRAWEM UWAŻA PAN, ŻE WOLNO PANU DECYDOWAĆ O TYM, ŻE NIE WOLNO MU MIEĆ ŻADNYCH GOŚCI? URATOWAŁ WSZYSTKICH PRZED ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ! ILE JESZCZE MUSI ZROBIĆ, ŻEBY ZASŁUŻYĆ SOBIE NA PAŃSKĄ APROBATĘ?

Harry przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Od tygodnia dostawał spokojne listy od Dracona, ale najwyraźniej był naiwny, myśląc, że prędzej czy później nie dojdzie do jakiegoś wybuchu z jego strony.

Wyjec opadł na biurko Snape'a. Ten dokończył pisanie linijki, którą zaczął, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i mruknięciem spopielił kopertę, po czym podniósł wzrok.

– Harry – powiedział spokojnie. – Ufam, że twoje spotkanie z Albusem minęło spokojnie.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Naciskał na samotne spotkanie z Dumbledore'em, ale o zgodę na nie musiał walczyć przez cały ostatni tydzień. Teraz musiał stać w bezruchu, kiedy Snape używał na nim łagodnej legilimencji, żeby upewnić się, że dyrektor nie pozostawił w jego umyśle kolejnej sieci. Wreszcie jego mentor odchylił się na krześle, kiwając głową.

– Twój umysł jest czysty – powiedział. – No dobrze. Muszę cię zapytać jeszcze raz, czy jesteś pewien co do tej ekspedycji.

Harry założył ręce na piersi.

– O ile nie chce pan, żebym miał własne książki, kociołki i szaty, których potrzebuję do szkoły, to tak.

– Mógłbym fiuknąć znajomą, która często robi zakupy na Pokątnej i poprosić ją o przyniesienie ci twoich nowych niezbędników szkolnych – powiedział Snape, powtarzając swoja ofertę.

Harry pokręcił głową. Wakacje spędzone w Lux Aeternie uzależniły go przynajmniej od jednego: otwartej przestrzeni przed nim i niebem nad głową. Przez pierwsze tygodnie sierpnia nie było nawet tak źle, bo mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz tak długo, jak się nie oddalał zanadto od zamku, ale przez ostatnich kilka dni Snape nie pozwalał mu wychodzić poza osłony. Jutro uczniowie mieli się zacząć zjeżdżać i nie będzie miał więcej możliwości przewietrzenia się, o ile nie pójdzie polatać, albo do Hogsmeade, a Harry nie był pewien, czy Snape mu na to pozwoli.

– Chcę się tam udać osobiście.

Snape westchnął.

– Niech i tak będzie. – Wstał, rzucił zaklęcie przyzywające na swój płaszcz i zerknął krytycznie na Harry'ego. – Zaraz się tam znajdziemy – powiedział. – Nie ma nawet południa. Nie musisz się tak niecierpliwić.

Harry zamrugał. Miał skrzyżowane ręce, ale nie tupał nogą, nie wzdychał, ani nie zerkał na zegar. Nie sądził, żeby wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.

– Co?

Snape przymrużył oczy, jakby był czymś zaskoczony, po czym wykonał gest w stronę kominka.

– Pan przodem, panie Potter.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Snape zwracał się do niego po nazwisku za każdym razem, kiedy zrobił coś nie tak, ale w tym przypadku naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. W drodze do kominka zajrzał jeszcze do swojej sypialni po własny płaszcz. Jeśli ktokolwiek go rozpozna przez artykuł Skeeter, to będzie przynajmniej w stanie ukryć twarz za kapturem.

* * *

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i odetchnął z ulgą. Za pomocą sieci fiuu wylądowali w Dziurawym Kotle, skąd Snape zaprowadził go na ulicę Pokątną. Na ten właśnie widok Harry miał nadzieję. Świeże powietrze, błękitne niebo – wygląda na to, że dzień, który Snape wybrał, żeby go zaprowadzić do ministerstwa, jednak nie był ostatnim słonecznym tego sierpnia – ludzie, którzy ich mijali, nie uciekali z przerażeniem, ale też nie wiwatowali energicznie. Poczuł, jak nerwy, z istnienia których ledwie zdawał sobie sprawę, powoli rozpuszczają mu się w żołądku.

– Chodź, Harry. James powiedział, że założył ci oddzielne konto w Gringotcie, dobrze zrozumiałem?

Harry kiwnął głową. Przemilczał resztę listu, bo nie widział powodu, żeby denerwować nim Snape'a. W reszcie listu James rozwodził się o tym, co zrobi Snape'owi, jeśli ten położy rękę na pieniądzach Harry'ego. Harry skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Czasami jego ojciec przypominał mu wciąż znacznie mniej dojrzałego Dracona i te jego przytyki o biedzie Weasleyów.

– Tędy – powiedział Snape i zaprowadził Harry'ego w dół ulicy.

Kilka osób obejrzało się za nimi, ale niewiele. Harry powoli zaczął się odprężać. Prawdopodobnie ludzie zagapili się na niego bezmyślnie, jak ktoś, kto wiedział, że skądś zna tę twarz, ale nie jest do końca pewny, skąd. Ostatecznie minęły już cztery dni od artykułu Skeeter, a tarcze na jego magii były zaciśnięte jeszcze mocniej niż zazwyczaj.

 _I tak się gapią_ , powiedział Regulus, niespodziewanie pojawiając się w głowie Harry'ego. _Pewnie wyczuwają w tobie coś szczególnego, ale mam wrażenie, że większość z nich nie ma pojęcia, co dokładnie. Co nie znaczy, że nie powrócisz do nich potem w snach._

 _Już mi ulżyło_ , prychnął Harry. _Gdzie się podziewałeś?_

 _Dawałem ci nauczkę_ , powiedział Regulus. _Wygląda na to, że zdążyłeś się uspokoić, dzięki Merlinowi. Przykro ci teraz?_

Harry westchnął, kiedy mijali Esy i Floresy.

 _Przykro mi z powodu wszystkich zbędnych rzeczy, które wtedy zrobiłem. Ale nie będę przepraszał za rozwianie klątwy, czy zajęcie czymś Rosiera, tak żeby nie mógł skrzywdzić nikogo innego._

Regulus prychnął na niego z powrotem.

 _Wymyśliłeś już, jak mi pomóc odzyskać moje ciało?_

Harry wyrzucił ręce w górę, ściągając na siebie uwagę Snape'a. Harry postanowił utrzymać tego rodzaju gesty pod większą kontrolą.

 _Próbowałem! Ale kiedy twoje jedyne podpowiedzi, to "małe miejsce" i "ciemno", to niewiele jestem w stanie zrobić. Powiedziałem ci, gdzie mamy największe szanse na znalezienie cię._

 _A ja ci powiedziałem, czemu to nie zadziała._ Regulus brzmiał na nadąsanego. _Nie mam idealnej kontroli nad osłonami, nie wtedy, kiedy ich nie widzę. Byłem w stanie wyrzucić Bellatrix z posiadłości, w których się kryła, ale nie mogę otworzyć ich tylko dla jednej osoby. Moja kontrola nad nimi nie jest aż tak wyrafinowana. Jeśli otworzę je przed Narcyzą, żeby ona mogłaby wejść i poszukać, Bellatrix też będzie mogła się do nich dostać._

Harry pokręcił głową.

 _Jeśli chcesz wrócić do swojego ciała, to prędzej czy później będziesz musiał podjąć to ryzyko._ Wydawało mu się, że Regulus będzie prawdopodobnie zamknięty gdzieś w jednej z posiadłości Blacków. To by wyjaśniało, czemu jeszcze żaden śmierciożerca nie znalazł jego ciała i dlaczego osłony zamknęły się szczelnie po śmierci Syriusza, kiedy Regulus został pełnoprawnym dziedzicem; po prostu chroniły swojego nowego pana. Harry uważał też, że taki numer byłby właśnie w stylu Voldemorta, skoro medalion, który zawierał kawałek jego duszy, też został porzucony gdzieś pośród skarbów Blacków.

 _Chociaż... jak teraz o tym myślę, to chyba jednak_ nie mógł _o tym wiedzieć, inaczej szybciej odzyskałby swój medalion._

 _Słuchaj_ , Regulus przerwał jego rozważania. _Nie chcę, żeby Bellatrix mnie znalazła. To byłoby po prostu straszne._

 _Byłoby, zgadzam się_ , powiedział Harry. _Ale jeśli jesteś w domu Blacków i nie przepuścisz przez osłony kogoś, kto ma wobec ciebie przyjazne intencje, to nikt cię nigdy nie znajdzie._

Regulus westchnął.

 _Wolałbym, żebyś to ty był przy nich, tak żebyś mógł od razu wejść i wszystko przeszukać._

Harry podniósł brwi.

 _Sam widziałeś, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy starałeś się przekonać Snape'a do wypuszczenia mnie poza osłony Hogwartu, żebym mógł cię poszukać._ Snape pogonił Regulusa z jego umysłu z pomocą jakiejś rozsądnej kombinacji oklumencji i zaklęcia obronnego, którego wciąż nie nauczył Harry'ego, ale które sprawiło, że Regulus przez wiele godzin potem jęczał z bólu.

Regulus znowu westchnął. _Wiem._

Harry po raz kolejny pokręcił głową i akurat wtedy znaleźli się przed Gringottem. Harry'ego nie było tu od roku i zapomniał, jak strasznie imponujący jest to budynek. Biały marmur lśnił i mienił się w słońcu, czasem wręcz na jasno, by na niego patrzeć. Drzwi z brązu były niewiele lepsze, a uniform goblina, który przed nimi stał, zdawał się być zrobiony przez byłego Gryfona, który postanowił nadać jeszcze więcej blasku już i tak krzykliwej kombinacji czerwieni i złota.

Harry spojrzał goblinowi w oczy, kiedy szli po schodach, a potem w kierunku drzwi. To był południowy goblin, strasznie się różnił od północnych. Przede wszystkim, miał ciemniejszą skórę, a jego oczy, które wbił w Harry'ego, były ciemne i skośne. Zdawał się też nie mieć pazurów i tylko po pięć palców u każdej ręki.

Dopiero, jak znaleźli się przed samymi drzwiami, Harry zorientował się, że goblin przygląda mu się z powrotem, mrużąc lekko oczy. Nie powiedział jednak nic, więc Harry tylko kiwnął do niego i wszedł do przedsionka, w którym ze Snape'em musieli przejść przez srebrne wrota, które rzucały klątwę goblinów na złodziejów.

Skóra zaczęła mrowić Harry'ego jak tylko wszedł do przedsionka. Mrugnął i ponownie spojrzał poprzez świat, zastanawiając się, czy zobaczy tutaj sieć. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jej nie widzi.

Rozejrzał się więc na boki i zobaczył lśniące, białe nici, biegnące po obu jego stronach. Nie widział sieci, bo stał w samym jej środku. Westchnął. _Oczywiście, że ta będzie wyjątkowo precyzyjna, ostatecznie te gobliny strzegą pieniędzy czarodziejskiego świata._

– Chodź, Harry – powiedział znowu Snape, prowadząc go do przodu. Harry trzymał oczy otwarte i wzrok skupiony na sieci, przez co przed oczami miał osobliwą mieszaninę powidoków, goblinów i czarodziejów w następnej sali. Od czasu do czasu się potykał, ale Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu i solidnie trzymał go w pionie.

Podeszli do znudzonego goblina, siedzącego za biurkiem, który na ich widok wyprostował się na swoim krześle.

– Witamy w Gringotcie – powiedział z tak wypraktykowaną uprzejmością, że Harry się zastanawiał, czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek uwierzył w szczerość jego tonu. – Nazywam się Flashkack. Wasze imiona i powód wizyty?

– Harry Potter – powiedział Harry tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie. Sieć robiła się wokół niego coraz jaśniejsza, jakby skupiając cały swój wysiłek na wiszącej przed nim nici. Nie rozumiał, czemu, ale musiał dołożyć dodatkowych starań, żeby utrzymać swój głos pod kontrolą. – Przyszedłem tu w sprawie konta, które mój ojciec, James Potter, wydzielił mi ze swojego skarbca.

Flashkack przez dłuższą chwilę niczego nie powiedział, tylko przyglądał mu się z rozwagą. Harry zamrugał, oczy już mu zaczynały łzawić od blasku sieci. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jakakolwiek inna się tak zachowywała i zastanawiał się, co się dzieje.

 _Oczywiście, muszę jeszcze wiele się nauczyć o byciu_ vatesem, upomniał się.

– Oczywiście – wymamrotał wreszcie goblin i nagle oślepiająca nić sieci uspokoiła się. – Oto pański klucz. – Podał mu jedną ręką klucz do konta. Harry go przyjął i poczuł lekki przeskok magii, kiedy ich palce się dotknęły. Flashkack po raz kolejny obrzucił go intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Osobiście zaprowadzę pana do pańskiego konta.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję. Będziemy bardzo zobowiązani. – Usłyszał cichy warkot, jaki wydał z siebie Snape i podejrzewał, że jego mentor nie cieszy się specjalnie na myśl o przejażdżce wózkiem do konta. Harry go zignorował. Flashkack wciąż nie spuścił z niego oczu.

– Czy mogę pana zaprosić – powiedział nagle Flashkack głosem niskim i szorstkim – na pewne spotkanie w pokojach na tyłach, które odbędzie się jak już pan skończy ze swoim kontem?

Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu walić, ale odpowiedział w normalnym tonie.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.

– Harry – powiedział Snape, głosem, który zakrawał na warknięcie.

Harry obejrzał się na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Domyślam się, że mój opiekun może pójść na to spotkanie ze mną? – zapytał Flashkacka.

– Oczywiście, tak długo, jak obieca, że nie będzie się zachowywał jak czarodziej – powiedział Flashkack.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Z kontekstu wynikało, że "jak czarodziej" oznacza "chamsko i arogancko".

– Zaręczam, że jeśli zacznie, to wezmę za niego pełną odpowiedzialność, w imię krwi i kamienia – powiedział. Kurtuazje goblinów z północy wciąż były dla niego zagadką, ale te z południa znał całkiem nieźle.

Flashkack przechylił głowę na bok i coś w rodzaju uśmiechu pojawiło się na jego poważnej twarzy.

– Przyjmuję, w imię srebra i brązu. – Wykonał gest w kierunku jednego ze strzeżonych drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. – Tędy, proszę pana. Pańskie konto czeka.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, zobaczył jak wiele goblinów stało wokół, po czym skupił się wyłącznie na stojącym przed nim stole. Stały przy nim dwa krzesła. Harry i Snape mieli na nich usiąść, podczas gdy gobliny będą dalej stały wokół nich.

Harry uspokoił swój oddech, swoje pragnienie wścieknięcia się, oraz swoją instynktowną pewność, że mają usiąść po to, żeby ich głowy były niżej od goblińskich. To nie miało znaczenia. Nie przyszedł ich tu nimi pomiatać, przybył tu jako potencjalny _vates_ , zainteresowany tym, co gobliny mu mają do powiedzenia.

Usłyszał, jak Snape wciąga powietrze, żeby rzucić jakąś jadowitą uwagę, więc sięgnął w górę i ścisnął ramię swojego mentora. Upewnił się, że to było lewe ramię i że jego dłoń wylądowała akurat na Mrocznym Znaku. Snape wypuścił powietrze, nic nie mówiąc. Harry kiwnął do Flashkacka, który ich tu przyprowadził, po czym zajął swoje miejsce.

Nagle zorientował się, że biała sieć, choć wciąż obecna i lśniąca wokół nich, kiedy na nią spojrzał, była tutaj bledsza niż w innych miejscach.

– Tu nie świeci aż tak jasno – wymamrotał bez namysłu pod nosem.

Jeden ze stojących pod ścianą goblinów wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk, który mógł być parsknięciem śmiechem, po czym zrobił krok do przodu. Harry zobaczył, jak wszystkie głowy w pokoju obracają się w jego stronę... _Nie,_ poprawił się Harry, kiedy goblin zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, _jej_. Było coś takiego w kształcie jej twarzy i sposobie, w jaki się poruszała, że zdawała się w pewien szczególny sposób różnić od Flashkacka, a Harry był pewien, że ten był samcem.

– Nie – powiedziała. – A wiesz, czemu, _vatesie_?

Harry pokręcił głową. Bał się o siedzącego obok niego Snape'a, który był spięty niczym struna. Ponownie spróbował go uspokoić dotykiem, ale nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało.

– Powiedz mi, czemu, proszę.

– Ponieważ tu nie dochodzi do żadnej wymiany pieniędzy – powiedziała goblinka, stając przed nim z jedną stopą wysuniętą do przodu i patrząc na niego uważnie. – Nie wydaje się tutaj żadnych kluczy do kont. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego koszmarnymi, krzywymi zębiskami. – Sieć jest przywiązana do biznesowej strony prowadzenia banku i wzmacnia się za każdym razem, kiedy czarodzieje wkładają, lub wyjmują tu bogactwa, które kiedyś nam ukradli.

Harry zadrżał. Kolejne słowa wylały się z niego, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać.

– Kto wam to zrobił?

– Ach – powiedziała goblinka ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Harry zorientował się nagle, że ta nie mrugnęła jeszcze ani razu i nawet na chwilę nie odwróciła od niego wzroku. Czuł się, jakby wbijało się w niego kamienne wiertło. – Większość magicznych stworzeń nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale nie w naszym przypadku. Pracowaliśmy z czarodziejami na równych prawach, aż pewnego dnia odmówiliśmy podarowania pewnemu czarodziejowi pewnego specyficznego skarbu. I tak go sobie wziął, po czym owinął nas siecią, tak żebyśmy grzęźli w niej coraz głębiej, ilekroć dojdzie z nami do jakiejkolwiek wymiany. Nazywał się Salazar Slytherin.

Harry poczuł, jak Snape drgnął.

– Nigdy by nie zrobił czegoś takiego – wypaliła głowa domu Slytherina. – Był mrocznym czarodziejem, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, ale nie miał potrzeby kraść goblińskich skarbów, czy zaplatać sieci. Kłamiesz.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Kilka stojących pod ścianami goblinów podniosło ręce i Harry zobaczył, że trzymają w nich łuki, podobne do tych, których używały północne gobliny, ale ich strzały nie świeciły na biało, lecz srebrno. Harry poczuł dochodzący z nich pomruk. Nie rozpoznał tej magii, ale nie sądził, żeby Snape'owi dobrze zrobiło przebicie dowolnej części ciała którąkolwiek z nich.

Goblinka bardzo powoli przekręciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wyglądała się być bardziej rozbawiona całą sytuacją, o ile dobrze odczytał wyraz zmarszczek, jakie otaczały jej oczy.

– Nazywasz _hanarz_ goblinów z Gringotta kłamcą i to w jej obecności? – zapytała.

Harry skrzywił się. Przypomniał sobie, jak wysoko północne gobliny ceniły sobie szczerość, więc miał pewne pojęcie co do tego, jak okrutną obrazą było to, co przed chwilą Snape powiedział _hanarz_.

– Wybacz mu, proszę – powiedział, powstrzymując się od wstania, albo wejścia między Snape'a i strzały, choć bardzo tego chciał. – On się po prostu na tym wszystkim nie zna. Jest głową domu, który Salazar Slytherin założył w Hogwarcie. Wydaje mu się, że mówi prawdę.

– Mówienie prawdy nie wymaga nazywania innych kłamcami, Harry Potterze – mruknęła _hanarz_. – Chyba się z tym zgodzisz?

Harry niechętnie kiwnął głową.

– Wiesz, jak bardzo cenimy sobie szczerość?

Harry musiał znowu kiwnąć głową.

– W takim razie powiedz mi – powiedziała _hanarz_ , tonem zdystansowanym i zamyślonym, jakby próbowała rozważyć jakąś intelektualną zagwozdkę – czemu nie powinien zginąć?

Harry podniósł brwi. _No dobra, w końcu cenią sobie szczerość._

– Jeśli go zabijecie – powiedział – to wam nie pomogę i prawdopodobnie zabiję wielu z was w wybuchu furii. Kocham go, nawet jeśli czasami zachowuje się jak idiota. Nie mogę wam pozwolić go skrzywdzić.

 _Hanarz_ przyjrzała mu się z namysłem. Następnie kiwnęła głową i łuki zostały opuszczone. Harry oparł się na swoim krześle i zdał sobie sprawę z chrapliwego oddechu siedzącego obok niego Snape'a. Nie odwrócił się, żeby zapytać, jak ten się czuje. To było dość oczywiste, że był wściekły i nieskończenie przerażony. Harry miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie nie potrwa już długo. Snape w takim stanie zawsze rzucał jakieś niefortunne uwagi.

– Dobrze powiedziane – powiedziała _hanarz_. – A teraz powiedz mi, co masz zamiar zrobić z naszą siecią, mały _vatesie_.

Harry przyjrzał się jej.

– Musiałbym zamknąć bank, żeby ją zniszczyć, prawda?

– Przede wszystkim musiałbyś powstrzymać wymianę pieniędzy – powiedziała goblinka, nie brzmiąc, jakby to ją w jakikolwiek sposób obchodziło.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A to, oczywiście, zniszczyłoby jeden z filarów społeczeństwa czarodziejów – powiedział.

 _Hanarz_ nic na to nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Harry patrzył w jej oczy i odkrył, że może zignorować pozostałe spojrzenia goblinów. Były jej posłuszne do tego stopnia, że tylko jej wzrok miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tym pokoju.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Teraz nie mogę jej zniszczyć, w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie mogę zniszczyć rudymentów, które więżą waszych kuzynów z północy – zaczął.

– Ale? – zachęciła go _hanarz_. Harry spodziewał się po niej gniewu, ale zamiast tego na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Harry poprawił swoją ocenę względem jej inteligencji. Być może mimo wszystko nie miała żadnego zamiaru zabijać Snape'a, a przynajmniej była na tyle rozgarnięta, że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co by się wtedy stało.

– Mogę obiecać, że będę się starał – powiedział miękko Harry.

 _Hanarz_ kiwnęła głową.

– Przysięgasz to na krew i kamień, na srebro i brąz?

– Lepiej – powiedział Harry. _W takich właśnie chwilach przydaje mi się moja edukacja._ – Przysięgam na złoto.

Wokół nich rozległ się szum szeptów, a _hanarz_ wycofała się z powrotem pod ścianę. Flashkack podszedł do nich i wyprowadził ich z pokoju. Harry z przyjemnością wstał i wyprostował zasiedziałe mięśnie, modląc się, żeby Snape nie odezwał się przynajmniej do chwili, w której wyjdą poza zasięg głosu. Na szczęście, tak właśnie zrobił.

– Rozumiem, że ta obietnica była tak niewiele warta, że postanowili nas wypuścić stamtąd nawet bez pożegnania? – było pierwszym, co powiedział, kiedy już jechali wózkiem z powrotem.

– Mylisz się, czarodzieju – powiedział Flashkack, odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. – Ta obietnica była dla nas warta _tak wiele_ , że już nie musieliśmy o nic więcej pytać pana Pottera. Dotrzyma słowa.

Harry wbił wzrok przed siebie, próbując zignorować mamrotanie Snape'a i zagadkowy wzrok goblina. Brał na siebie tylko coraz więcej problemów i zobowiązań, ale wiedział, że tak to się prędzej czy później skończy. Życie nie było ani proste, ani łatwe.

* * *

Harry rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła. Przecież to nie tak, że nie znał mrocznej magii. Praktykował ją, na litość Merlina.

Ale w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu było coś takiego, że i tak przechodziły go dreszcze. _Może to kwestia aury paskudnych, drobnych transakcji, jakie tutaj mają miejsce_ , pomyślał Harry, odsuwając się od czarownicy, która wyszła ze sklepu tak szczelnie osłoniętego zasłonami, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, co w nim sprzedawano. Znał mroczną magię, tak, a także głęboką, dziką ciemność, która przyszła i tańczyła razem z nim w czasie nocy Walpurgii. Niewiele jednak wiedział, o mroku, który się rodzi w biedzie i desperacji.

Czarownica minęła go, kaszląc sucho, po czym otworzyła chusteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. Wzięła garść leżącego w niej szarego proszku i wtarła go sobie w policzki. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz ekstazy. Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok.

– Tędy.

Ku uldze Harry'ego Snape wyszedł z apteki i zaprowadził go do wyjścia z Nokturnu. Upierał się, że Harry miał pozostać w zasięgu jego wzroku z kapturem naciągniętym na twarz, ale nie pozwolił mu wejść ze sobą do sklepu. Teraz, z szybkości stawianych przez niego kroków, zdecydowanie chciał już opuścić to miejsce.

Harry nie uszedł daleko, kiedy siła, która ewidentnie uwielbia utrudniać mu życie, postanowiła to zrobić po raz kolejny.

Dwóch mężczyzn niosło pudło z jednego sklepu do drugiego, ich ręce wyraźnie drżały pod ciężarem. Kiedy przechodzili dokładnie przed Snape'em i Harrym, pudło wyślizgnęło im się z rąk i pękło, drewniane drzazgi rozprysnęły się we wszystkich kierunkach. Harry zrobił przed nimi unik.

Niemal momentalnie rozległ się koszmarny syk.

Mężczyźni zawyli. Harry opuścił rękę, która osłaniała jego twarz i zobaczył, że oblazł ich rój małych, zielono–złotych węży, poruszających się z przerażającą szybkością i kąsające raz za razem w to samo miejsce. Jeden z czarodziejów dostał konwulsji i opadł na ziemię. Drugi zdołał ustać, ale jego oczy nabrały szklanego wyrazu, więc jad niebawem zabije i jego.

Harry zareagował instynktownie i zrobił krok naprzód.

– Przestańcie! – zawołał i kątem oka zobaczył, jak Snape podskakuje. Stąd wiedział, że mówi w wężomowie.

Węże zatrzymały się wszystkie _naraz_ , a ich ciała zareagowały jak ten sztuczny wąż ze skarbca Blacków, który w zeszłym roku zaatakował Dracona. Następnie odwróciły głowy, żeby na niego spojrzeć, też jednocześnie, a pośród nich rozległy się syknięcia, formułując słowa, które zdawały się wydobywać z jednej żmii w samym środku kłębowiska.

– _Kto przemawia do Drżenia? Kto przemawia do Wielu?_

Harry przełknął ślinę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wokół nich zebrał się już niewielki tłum, ludzie wychylali się ze sklepów, żeby popatrzeć, ale nie był w stanie się na tym skupić przez informację, którą właśnie otrzymał. Wielu to był rój kobr, magicznych węży z południowej Afryki. Strasznie ciężko było je zabić, ponieważ tak na dobrą sprawę to był jeden umysł w wielu ciałach i zabicie jednego z nich po prostu sprawiało, że jego świadomość przechodziła do innego członka roju. Mogły kąsać i przekazywać jad, który mógł zabić, jeśli otrzymało się jego niezliczoną dawkę, pochodzącą z niezliczonych paszczy. Mogą też oślepić ofiarę, plując jej jadem w oczy. Jedna z książek, którą Harry czytał, sugerowała, że są w stanie nawet opętać czarodzieja, jeśli się do tego naprawdę przyłożą. Jak się wyrwą spod kontroli, to narobią czegoś więcej jak tylko szkód.

Miał możliwość zapobiegnięciu temu i to mu wystarczyło.

– Ja – powiedział, robiąc krok naprzód, żeby się upewnić, że nie zobaczy żadnego czarodzieja i nie zacznie mówić po angielsku. – Jestem wężousty i chciałbym was prosić, żebyście przestały atakować tych czarodziejów.

– _Jeden z nich już nie żyje, wężousty_ – powiedział nakładający się na siebie syk. – _Porwali nas z naszego ciepłego legowiska i przywieźli tutaj, przecinając Wielu na pół. Chcieli nas pociąć, zmiażdżyć i wykorzystać nasze jajka. Czemu mielibyśmy ich nie zabijać?_

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– No, nie macie żadnego powodu, żeby tego nie robić – przyznał. – Ale i tak was o to proszę.

– _I innych ludzi też?_ – w głosach pojawiła się kpina. – _Czy Wielu ma się też powstrzymać od atakowania innych ludzi, tylko dlatego, że nas o to prosisz?_

– Musicie sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że prędzej czy później was zabiją – powiedział Harry. – Nie zdołacie wrócić do siebie; jesteście za daleko. Łowcy po was przyjdą i was zabiją. Mogę ocalić życie Wielu.

Nastąpiła długa cisza, po czym wszystkie węże zostawiły martwego czarodzieja i ruszyły na niego. Poruszały się niesłychanie szybko i zgrabnie uniknęły klątwy, którą Snape w nich wystrzelił.

Harry zmusił się do stania w bezruchu, kiedy węże zaczęły się kłębić wokół jego ciała, owijając się wokół jego rąk, klatki piersiowej i nóg. Jeden owinął się wokół jego karku i spojrzał mu w oczy, kiwając łbem na boki. Harry widział, jak kaptur kobry podnosi jej się na karku i zobaczył znaki na nim, które w dochodzącym zza niej świetle wyglądały delikatnie zielono i złoto – znak nieskończoności, wieczności albo śmierci. Oczy węża były złote. Mógł napluć mu w oczy i permanentnie go oślepić. Z tej ślepoty nikt nie byłby w stanie go wyleczyć, ani medycyna magiczna, ani mugolska.

Harry spojrzał kobrze w oczy i czekał.

Syknięcia po raz kolejny nałożyły się na siebie, tworząc wspólny głos.

– _Co masz do zaoferowania Drżeniu, wężousty?_

– Istnieje pewne sanktuarium – powiedział ostrożnie Harry. – Las w miejscu, w którym mieszkam, w którym magiczne stworzenia żyją i biegają swobodnie, czarodzieje nie wchodzą im w drogę. Zabiorę was tam i wypuszczę. To nie jest naturalny dom Wielu, ale może się stać nowym.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć szelestu ocierających o siebie łusek. Harry oddychał płytko. Był pewien, że Snape patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, ale nie mógł spojrzeć w górę, żeby się upewnić. W tej chwili widział tylko kobrę, kiwającą łbem na boki.

Dotarło do niego, że to może być ostatnie, co w życiu zobaczy.

– _A jeśli łowcy odnajdą tam Wielu?_ – syknęły wtedy na niego. – _Mogą. Nasze ciepłe legowisko znajdowało się z dala od czarodziejów. Obronisz nas?_

Harry spiął się. Był wężoustym, jedynym czarodziejem, który był w stanie rozmawiać z tymi stworzeniami i miał obowiązek, którego nie miałby żaden inny czarodziej w jego sytuacji.

– Obronię.

Wielu w dalszym ciągu prześlizgiwało się po całym jego ciele. Harry zorientował się, że poruszają się w rytmie, węże z jego prawej piersi schodzą niżej, na lewo i owijają się wokół jego nóg, podczas gdy inne węże pełzły mu po plecach i ramionach, wspinając się. Tylko wąż przed nim nie zmienił pozycji.

– _Zgadzamy się._

Harry odetchnął lekko, po czym ostrożnie obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a. Twarz jego mentora znowu wyrażała czystą wściekłość, ale to nie było zaskakujące.

– Aportuję się teraz – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie sądzę, żeby użycie świstoklika czy sieci fiuu było teraz dobrym pomysłem. Obiecuję, że wybieram się do Hogsmeade i nigdzie indziej.

Snape kiwnął gwałtownie głową.

– Będę zaraz za tobą – powiedział.

Harry przytaknął, zebrał swoją siłę wokół siebie i aportował się.

* * *

Harry patrzył, jak Wielu odpływa od niego do Zakazanego Lasu, fala zieleni i złota, i westchnął. Wyprostował się, potrząsnął rękami, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a, który szedł tuż za nim od samego Hogsmeade.

– Nie wiedziałem, co innego mi pozostało – powiedział.

Snape po prostu go obserwował, jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mu może chodzić po głowie. Otworzył usta, żeby znowu spróbować się obronić, kiedy przerwał mu głęboki głos, który rozległ się za nim.

– Pan Potter?

Harry odwrócił się płynnie. W ich kierunku szło dwóch czarodziejów w szarych szatach. Jeden z nich trzymał przed sobą zwój, który odczytał, kiedy zatrzymali się kilka stóp od Harry'ego.

– Panie Harry Potterze, popełnił pan dzisiaj dwa przestępstwa – powiedział. – Jednym z nich jest użycie swojej zdolności wężomowy, mrocznego talentu, zakazanego w ustawie ministerstwa 6.8.0. Drugim jest niewypełnienie do końca swojej rejestracji jako wężoustego, tym samym utrzymywanie swojego mrocznego talentu w tajemnicy przed innymi. – Opuścił zwój i razem z drugim czarodziejem sięgnęli po różdżki. Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć ich twarzy, bo te były ukryte pod głębokimi kapturami, ale z tonu głosu czarodzieja domyślił się, że ten się uśmiecha. – Proszę z nami. Odeskortujemy pana do ministra Knota.

Harry spiął ramiona.

– Coście za jedni? – zapytał.

– Och, mamy jakiś oficjalny tytuł – powiedział czarodziej, który się do tej pory nie odezwał – ale nie mogę go spamiętać. Możesz nas nazywać Sforą. Potrafimy wyniuchać mroczną magię.

Harry westchnął. Zerknięcie na Snape'a podpowiedziało mu, że ten jest zaledwie o cal od wybuchu. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Mój opiekun może pójść z nami? – zapytał, odkładając na ziemię pomniejszone zakupy z Pokątnej. Nie było sensu brać ich ze sobą.

– Ach – powiedział czarodziej, który czytał zwój. – Oczywiście. – Podszedł do Harry'ego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Że nie.

Wściekły wrzask Snape'a został ucięty, kiedy mężczyzna skoczył w aportacji łączonej, zabierając Harry'ego ze sobą.


	10. Sfora

Uwaga: to nie jest _miły_ rozdział.

 **Rozdział ósmy: Sfora**

Lądując po aportacji, Harry poczuł jak mu się w żołądku przewraca, ale Regulus już do niego szeptał:

 _Jesteś gdzieś w ministerstwie. To jest jeden z pokojów do przesłuchań. Byłem w takim raz._

 _To zaskakujące, jak wielu ciekawych rzeczy o sobie mi jeszcze nie powiedziałeś._ Harry skupił się na tych słowach, żeby powstrzymać się od paniki. Zamrugał, po czym zamrugał jeszcze raz i rozejrzał się po pokoju, bo odziani w szare płaszcze czarodzieje po prostu go puścili i najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru go w jakikolwiek sposób unieruchomić.

Ściany były zbudowane z szarego kamienia, bloki bez widocznej zaprawy pomiędzy mini. Nie było fotografii, portretów, czy innych dekoracji, jedynym meblem było stojące za nim krzesło, na które jego porywacze ochoczo go popchnęli. Harry poczuł, jak pięści zaciskają mu się odruchowo, jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że spodziewa się bicia, albo ataku z zaskoczenia. Te ściany i to krzesło nie były _naturalne_.

A ci czarodzieje nie traktowali go tak, jak normalnie zachowywano by się przy więźniu, którego należy się bać. Harry łypnął na nich spode łba.

Jeden z nich – Harry miał wrażenie, że to ten, który wcześniej odczytał zwój – zachichotał.

– Ooch, popatrz, Ponuraku, ten kociak ma pazurki!

Ponurak, najwyraźniej drugi z czarodziejów, roześmiał się głośno. Zdjął kaptur i odsłonił twarz pewnego siebie, przystojnego, młodego człowieka z blond włosami i zielonymi oczami. Harry nawet by nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdyby go minął na Pokątnej.

– Na pewno ma – odpowiedział. – A przynajmniej kły. Widziałeś, co zrobił na Nokturnie, Psidwaku.

Psidwak wydał z siebie zniesmaczony dźwięk i też zdjął kaptur. Miał brązowe włosy, ale jego twarz i brązowe oczy były absolutnie przeciętne.

– Ta, masz rację.

– Obserwowaliście mnie w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu? – zapytał Harry. Odsunął od siebie kilka pytań, które miał zamiar zadać im później, między innymi o to, czemu nazywają się nawzajem rasami psów. Jeden z nich wspomniał coś o tym, że należą do jakiejś Sfory, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Psidwak. – Ktoś musiał. Jest pan wężoustym, który odmówił ukończenia rejestracji, a potem poszedł do biura aurorów i zachowywał się, jakby znał ich szefa. Interesujący z pana typ. A jak poszedł pan do alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, to jeszcze bardziej nas pan zainteresował. – Uśmiechnął się, ale Harry zobaczył, że jego oczy zrobiły się chłodne. Czyli nie można się dać zwodzić jego pozorom. Naturalnie, Harry powinien był to już wywnioskować ze sposobu, w jaki się poruszał; ewidentnie otrzymał żołnierskie przeszkolenie. – A potem przemówił pan do węży. Bezmyślnie, panie Potter, bardzo bezmyślnie. Jeśli chciałeś pan, żeby pańska mroczna zdolność pozostała tajemnicą, to było jej nie używać w miejscu publicznym.

Harry zwalczył pokusę obnażenia zębów. Wyglądało na to, że najlepszym, co mógł zrobić w tych okolicznościach, to pozostać cichym i tak grzecznym jak to możliwe. Nie pojmował, czemu byli tak pewni siebie, zwłaszcza jeśli zdawali sobie sprawę z jego mocy, ale to tylko sprawiło, że zrobił się przy nich jeszcze bardziej ostrożny. Być może byli w posiadaniu jakiejś przewagi, która byłaby równa jego magii.

– Z tego co wiem, uratowanie komuś życia jest uważane za chwalebne – powiedział. – Przekonałem Wielu do udania się ze mną do Zakazanego Lasu i nie atakowania ludzi w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Psidwak go wyśmiał, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy. Jego śmiech przypominał szczek, co Harry'emu skojarzyło się z Syriuszem.

– A niby skąd mielibyśmy to wiedzieć, panie Potter? Ja widziałem, jak dwóch czarodziejów pada martwych od ukąszeń Wielu, a potem węże podpełzły do pana. A potem pan uciekł z alei, jak kryminalista. Być może kazał pan wężom zaprzestać ataku, ale skąd mam wiedzieć na pewno? _Ja_ nie mówię wężomową.

– A to nie było oczywiste? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie – powiedział Ponurak, patrząc na niego gniewnie. – Zostałeś przyłapany na używaniu swoich podłych stworzeń, więc równie dobrze możesz się przyznać do winy, mroczny śmieciu.

Psidwak położył rękę na ramieniu swojego partnera.

– Ponurak – zganił go. – Ten chłopak nawet nie wie, czemu to my go tu sprowadziliśmy, a nie aurorzy. Chyba należą mu się najpierw jakieś wyjaśnienia. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Słyszałeś nazwę Sfora. Masz jakieś pojęcie, co to oznacza?

Harry pokręcił głową.

 _Nie rozumiem_ , szepnął Regulus. _Niemal jestem w stanie zajrzeć do jego umysłu, co powinno oznaczać, że jest powiązany w jakiś sposób z Mrocznym Panem, ale coś mnie blokuje. Jakby jakaś ściana. Może jest legilimentą, jak myślisz?_

 _Nie wiem_ , odpowiedział Harry.

– To nas się spuszcza ze smyczy, kiedy trzeba wywęszyć i przeprowadzić nagonkę na zło – powiedział Psidwak, prostując się dumnie. – A dobrze wiemy, gdzie szukać ciemności. Niektórzy z nas to byli aurorzy, którzy stanęli za blisko naszych wrogów. Inni służyli jako szpiedzy albo posłańcy poprzedniego Mrocznego Pana. Paru ma naturalny talent do mrocznych sztuk, ale postanowili służyć ministerstwu, zamiast wykorzystywać swoje talenty przeciw dobru czarodziejskiego świata. Jesteśmy dobrą zgrają, najlepszą jaka jest, ale podążamy za zapachem zła. A to oznacza, że jesteśmy najlepsi do zmuszenia wszystkich do przestrzegania nowych przepisów ministerstwa. Aurorom za długo wszystko zajmuje, z tymi ich wszystkimi przepisami i robotą papierkową. W czasie wojny potrzeba kogoś, kto potrafi działać szybko.

– Nigdy o was nie słyszałem – powiedział Harry, zmuszając się po raz kolejny do spokoju. – A powinienem. _Studiowałem_ historię, zauważyłbym, gdyby gdzieś biegała jakaś Sfora, która aresztowała kryminalistów.

Psidwak prychnął.

– To dlatego, że jesteśmy nowi, kociaku. Minister nas potrzebował, więc nas stworzył, wyciągając nas z innych departamentów. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Jesteś dopiero drugą osobą, którą aresztowaliśmy. Czy nie czujesz się wyjątkowo?

– Nie ogłosił stworzenia was – naciskał Harry, starając się zignorować nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. – A powinien był. Prawo wyraźnie mówi, że każda nowa armia musi zostać ogłoszona publicznie i w obecności prasy.

Ponurak westchnął i przyłożył rękę do serca.

– Niestety, musieliśmy to poświęcić dla dobra naszego obowiązku. Minister uznał, że będziemy bardziej efektywni, jeśli przez jakiś czas nikt nie będzie wiedział o nas, czy o naszej misji.

Harry spróbował przełknąć ślinę. Suche gardło go zapiekło. _Czyli to na dobrą sprawę tajna policja Knota._

– A jaka jest wasza misja? – zapytał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi ton pełen podziwu.

– Usunięcie z Brytanii całej mrocznej magii.

Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, ich głosy były pełne pasji, a ich oczy bystre. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to miało dla nich wielkie znaczenie, pomimo wszystkich wygłupów wcześniej. Pokręcił powoli głową, czując napływ współczucia.

– Co jest? – zapytał Psidwak wyzywająco. – Wydaje ci się, że nam się nie powiedzie, kociaku?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – W całej Brytanii znajdują się mroczne artefakty poukrywane w rezydencjach i mroczni czarodzieje, którzy kryją się ze swoimi talentami. A wam się wydaje, że zdołacie znaleźć wszystkich, którzy potencjalnie są w stanie rzucić zaklęcie, którego nie aprobujecie? – Myślał o Connorze, którego dar przymuszenia nie był jeszcze powszechną wiedzą, a nie można go usunąć z jego umysłu bez _zniszczenia_ jego umysłu. Czy jemu też każą podpisać pismo, że nigdy więcej nie będzie go używał? A może jednak zaryzykują złamanie go, żeby zrobić go bardziej "świetlistym"?

– Najpierw skupimy się na pozbyciu się wszystkich, którzy praktykują mrok publicznie – powiedział Ponurak. – Jak ty.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam zamiaru przestać używać wężomowy, zwłaszcza jeśli będę dzięki niej w stanie uratować czyjeś życie.

Psidwak podszedł do niego.

– Na to właśnie czekaliśmy – powiedział, po czym złapał Harry'ego za ramię i zaciągnął go do przodu.

Harry spiął się, chcąc spuścić z wodzy swoją magię, ale przypomniał sobie, że Sfora wciąż musiała się trzymać prawa. Nie mógł tak po prostu zaatakować kogoś, kto po prostu wykonywał swoje obowiązki. Pozwolił Psidwakowi zaprowadzić się do następnego pokoju.

 _Harry_ , powiedział nagle Regulus. _Czy oni nie noszą czegoś na szyjach?_

Harry zdołał odwrócić głowę i przymrużyć oczy, przyglądając się gardłu Psidwaka.

 _Tak_ , zaraportował. _Wygląda jak obroża, ale część znika pod szatą, więc pewności nie mam. Srebrna, w każdym razie._ Szybkie zerknięcie na Ponuraka potwierdziło, że ten też nosi to samo. _Ciekawe, czy ich podobieństwo do psów idzie tak daleko, że trzeba ich na noc przypinać do budy?_

 _Tak, teraz i ja je widzę_ , powiedział Regulus. _To właśnie mnie nie wpuszcza do ich umysłów. Dziwne. Nie wiem, czemu chcieliby mi ograniczyć dostęp, przecież nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z mojego istnienia._

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył twarz człowieka, siedzącego za biurkiem po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, i przełknął ślinę.

To był minister Knot; Harry znał go ze zdjęć w "Proroku Codziennym". Minister był na nich pulchny i pewny siebie. Teraz jednak miał minę człowieka, którego dzień i noc prześladuje ciężka odpowiedzialność. Wstał, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, po czym zaczął się bawić swoimi rękami. Przyjrzał się Harry'emu uważnie, najdłużej zatrzymując wzrok na jego bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

– Tak – szepnął. – Tak, to on.

Psidwak kiwnął głową.

– Tak, proszę pana. I właśnie przyznał, że dalej zamierza używać wężomowy. Jeśli puścimy go wolno, to od razu wróci do praktykowania mrocznej magii. – Posadził Harry'ego na krześle, które stało przed ogromnym, zrobionym z wypolerowanego mahoniu biurkiem. Harry próbował rozejrzeć się po pokoju, ale dowiedział się tylko, że ten jest większy od pokoju do przesłuchań i do tego pomalowany na czerwono. Psidwak stał tuż za nim. – Mogę dać słowo, że widziałem, jak używa swojego talentu, Ponurak może potwierdzić w razie czego.

– Pewnie – powiedział Ponurak. Stanął po drugiej stronie biurka. Harry nie sądził, żeby to był przypadek, że jego pozycja utrudniała Harry'emu dostanie się do ministra.

 _A przynajmniej blokuje mi fizyczną drogę._ Harry ledwie się powstrzymał przed wykrzywieniem warg z pogardą. _Za kogo oni mnie mają? Moja magia byłaby w stanie sięgnąć do niego i wyrwać z niego życie, zanim zdążyliby się poruszyć._

Po raz kolejny poczuł pokusę, żeby zrobić coś takiego, wypuścić swoją magię i przycisnąć Knota do ściany, tak jak kiedyś to zrobił z Dumbledore'em i swoim bratem. Harry powiedział sobie jednak, że to będzie dobre ćwiczenie dla jego temperamentu. Nie mógł tak po prostu atakować ludzi, których nie lubił. Dorośli czarodzieje się tak nie zachowywali, a było oczywiste, że w tej sytuacji będzie musiał być dorosły, bo najwyraźniej nikt inny nie miał zamiaru się podjąć tej roli.

– W takim razie – powiedział Knot, kiwając głową – prawo wyraźnie mówi, co powinniśmy zrobić w takim przypadku. – Zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. – Panie Potter, czy rozumie pan, dlaczego został pan tutaj sprowadzony?

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i podziękował w duchu za spokojną maskę, którą Lily kazała mu ćwiczyć, aż nie zaczęła wyglądać naturalnie. Teraz mógł ją przywołać z powrotem, mimo spędzenia długiego czasu ze Snape'em, który zachęcał go do otwierania się przed ludźmi, skoro już całe życie spędził w ukryciu.

– Nie, panie ministrze – powiedział. – Przykro mi, że moje użycie wężomowy w jakiś sposób uraziło pana Ponuraka i pana Psidwaka, ale zachowałem się tak, żeby powstrzymać Wielu przed ukąszeniem czarodziejów w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Można powiedzieć, że złamałem prawo w niewiedzy, ale na pewno nie przez chęć zrobienia czegoś złego z pomocą mrocznej magii.

– Nieznajomość prawa nie zwalnia z jego przestrzegania – wypalił Knot, oczy mu się świeciły z tryumfem. – I to naprawdę ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, nieprawdaż, że ostatnio na rynku pojawiły się eliksiry, które wymagają wykorzystania jajek i łusek Wielu? Podejrzewam, że teraz mi pan powie, że _przypadkiem_ udało się panu przejąć kontrolę nad wężami, które _przypadkiem_ pojawiły się w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu akurat w czasie pańskiej wizyty?

– Każdy wężousty byłby w stanie się z nimi dogadać, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. Musiał zignorować mamrotanie Regulusa, który w tyle jego głowy złorzeczył na obecnych tu idiotów i ich karygodnym braku szacunku, bo to mu w ogóle w niczym teraz nie pomagało. – Ale nic nie wiem na temat tych mrocznych eliksirów. Przykro mi słyszeć, że sprawiają panu one kłopot i są plagą dla pańskiej administracji. – Uznał, że mu nie ubędzie, jeśli trochę się przymili. – Wiem, że robi pan co tylko w pańskiej mocy, żeby magicznej części Brytanii żyło się jak najlepiej. I świetnie pan sobie radzi. – _Zwłaszcza, że jesteś taką ciepłą kluchą, że spodziewałem się twojej rezygnacji najdalej po roku._ – W żaden sposób nie śmiałbym się temu przeciwstawić, ani w jakikolwiek sposób to podważyć. – Pochylił lekko głowę, udając skruchę.

Podziałało, przynajmniej po części. Zobaczył, jak Knot pęcznieje z dumy i głaszcze się po brzuchu.

– Tak, cóż, robię co w mojej mocy – powiedział, po czym odchrząknął. Na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się mroczny wyraz. – A to oznacza uchwalanie surowych praw dotyczących mrocznych czarodziejów, takich jak pan. Chyba się pan z tym zgodzi?

– Oczywiście, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. Jego myśli były zjeżone, a umysł krystalicznie czysty. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie zrobić albo powiedzieć cokolwiek, co by ukoiło obawy Knota, ale miał nadzieję przynajmniej ograniczyć szkody, jakie mogą one wyrządzić w jego umyśle. – Mroczna magia, jak na przykład magia przymuszenia, zagraża wolnej woli ludzi, a temu jestem przeciw.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy Knot się roześmiał.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział. – Niby od kiedy to Mroczni Panowie przejmują się wolną wolą innych?

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Panu się wydaje, że jestem Mrocznym Panem?

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Knot machnął ręką. – Nie tak złym jak… jak Sam Wiesz, Kto, oczywiście, ale dopiero się rozwijasz. Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby powstrzymać pana przed rozwinięciem się w pełni. – Popadł w ton, przez który Harry uznał, że to musiała być przygotowana już wcześniej przemowa. – Marnie sobie poradziliśmy w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, przyznaję, ale to dlatego, że byliśmy nieprzygotowani. Tym razem wiemy, jakich oznak wypatrywać. – Kiwnął w stronę Ponuraka i mężczyzna przeszedł na bok, żeby przynieść coś, co po dźwiękach można poznać, że było zrobione z papieru. – Tym razem nie damy się zaskoczyć w opuszczonych spodniach! – Podniósł rękę i wskazał na Harry'ego palcem. – Nawet Mroczni Panowie muszą przestrzegać czarodziejskiego prawa, panie Potter!

Harry spróbował ukryć tak wiele swojej pogardy, jak tylko był w stanie. Z książki, którą dostał w zeszłym roku od Hawthorn Parkinson, wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Mroczni i Świetliści Panowie zazwyczaj ignorowali ograniczenia prawa, ponieważ mogli sobie na to pozwolić, chociaż Świetliści Panowie, jak Dumbledore, czasami odstawiali szopkę, pozornie przestrzegając prawa. Mimo wszystko magiczna moc zawsze była w takich dyskusjach kartą atutową. Gdyby Voldemort tu był, nawet przez chwilę by się nie zawahał, żeby miotnąć tymi kretynami o ścianę.

 _Ale ja nie jestem Mrocznym Panem_ , przypomniał sobie Harry. _Nie jestem w ogóle żadnym Lordem. Tym się właśnie od nich różnię. Nie mam zamiaru skrzywdzić niewinnych ludzi, którzy szczerze wierzą, że chronią w ten sposób świat czarodziejów._

Utrzymał swój głos spokojnym, a twarz otwartą i przyjazną.

– Czy mogę coś zrobić, żeby przekonać pana, że nie jestem Mrocznym Panem?

– Już dostał już pan swoją szansę – odparł królewsko Knot, kiedy Ponurak podchodził do niego, uginając się pod ciężarem wielkiej, zwiniętej płachty papieru. – Zaoferowaliśmy panu zarejestrowanie się, tak jak każdy inny czarodziej. Nie zrobił pan tego.

– Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział Harry, lekko przymrużając oczy. – Powiedziano mi, że moja sprawa była wyjątkowa. Żaden inny mroczny czarodziej nie miał się zobowiązać do zaprzestania używania swojej mrocznej magii. Tylko ja.

Knot pokręcił głową.

– To dlatego, że jesteś Mrocznym Panem.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy minister zauważyłby lukę w swoim rozumowaniu, gdyby ta zatańczyła przed nim nago.

– Proszę pana…

Ponurak z hukiem rozwinął płachtę. Harry spojrzał na nią. To był jakiś wykres, otoczony wieloma małymi pudełkami w różnych kolorach, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć, czego dotyczyły; wszystkie opisy były nakreślone bardzo małą czcionką.

– Widzisz – powiedział Knot, wskazując na płachtę – wiemy, że jest pan Mrocznym Panem. Jakby się pan tego nie wypierał, wiemy, że ma pan mroczne zdolności i podąża tą samą ścieżką, którą obrał Grindelwald i… i Sam Wiesz, Kto. Mamy _wykres_ , który pana do nich porównuje!

Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy rząd magicznej Brytanii stał się taki zdesperowany i żałosny. Znowu zmusił się do tak spokojnego tonu, jak tylko był w stanie.

– Proszę pana, nie widzę, co tam jest napisane.

– Powinieneś – szepnął mu Psidwak do ucha. – Co z ciebie za _Mroczny Pan_ , skoro masz problemy z oczami?

Harry zerknął na niego z irytacją, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Knota akurat wtedy, kiedy ten dźgnął palcem w jedno z pudełek.

– Widzi pan? – zapytał, zerkając na Harry'ego. – Mówi pan wężomową. Sam Wiesz, Kto też mówił wężomową. A Grindelwald mówił… no, nie rozmawiał z wężami, ale umiał się porozumieć z testralami, które potem wcielił do swojej armii. – Knot uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – To powiązanie ma sens. To tylko jedna z wielu nici, ale jedna z pierwszych, która nasunęła nam podejrzenia, że może pan być Mrocznym Panem. Publiczne popisywanie się swoją zdolnością nie było najrozsądniejszym posunięciem, _lordzie_.

 _Mógłbyś ich załatwić_ , szepnął Regulus. _Wstawiłbym się potem za tobą. Nie pojawiłeś się tutaj z własnej woli i myślę, że czym prędzej powinieneś się znaleźć z powrotem pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy cię kochają i są w stanie cię ochronić. Przywal im magią i leć do domu. No_ weź _, Harry. Wiesz, że możesz._

 _I właśnie dlatego tego nie zrobię_ , wypalił na niego Harry. _Tylko dlatego, że mogę, wcale nie znaczy, że powinienem._ Wciągnął zdesperowany oddech, ponieważ ta pokusa z chwili na chwilę brzmiała coraz bardziej interesująco, po czym skupił wzrok na Knocie.

– Jakie są inne powiązania, które upewniły pana w przekonaniu, że jestem niedorosłym Lordem?

Knot zdawał się być nieco zawiedziony, że Harry nie przyznał się od razu do tego, że jest Mrocznym Panem, ale kiwnął głową i wskazał kolejne pole.

– Mroczny Pan był w szkole pięćdziesiąt lat temu, kiedy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta – powiedział. – Pan był w szkole dwa lata temu, kiedy ostatnim razem otworzono Komnatę Tajemnic. Grindelwald… no, nie chodził do Hogwartu, tylko do Durmstrangu, ale tam, w podziemnej jaskini, przeprowadził inicjację swojej Błyskawicznej Straży. – Zmarszczył brwi surowo. – Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że to wszystko to zwykły _zbieg okoliczności_?

– Nie, tak naprawdę to nie – powiedział Harry. – Otwierałem Komnatę i byłem związany z petryfikacjami uczniów, ponieważ opętał mnie Voldemort. – Nie umknęło mu wzdrygnięcie Knota na dźwięk tego imienia i to, jak szybko się obejrzał przez ramię, jakby spodziewał się, że z jakiegoś kąta wyjdzie Voldemort. – Czyli nie, to nie był zbieg okoliczności. To nie znaczy również, że jestem zły i mroczny.

Knot pokręcił głową.

– Tak łatwo to się pan z tego nie wywinie, panie Potter. Wiemy o _wszystkim_. – Wskazał na kolejne pudełko. – Armie. Grindelwald używał testrali, ponieważ potrafił z nimi rozmawiać. Sam Wiesz, Kto układał się z olbrzymami i innymi stworzeniami, żeby te maszerowały u jego boku, no i oczywiście wilkołak Fenrir Greyback był znany z tego, że był częścią jego okrutnej armii. A pan uwolnił dementorów. – Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i czekał, jakby reszta tego, co chciał powiedzieć, była oczywista.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Pod tym względem powiedziałem ministerstwu prawdę, proszę pana – powiedział. – Odesłałem je z powrotem do koszmarów. Nie zatrzymałem ich, żeby zrobić sobie z nich jakieś prywatnej armii. – Nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. Ze wszystkich podejrzeń, jakie ktoś mógłby mieć pod względem tego, czemu w ogóle uwolnił dementorów, nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy, że akurat ktoś pomyśli o czymś _takim_.

– Nikt nie widział dementorów od tamtego dnia – zaintonował Knot. – Czy naprawdę je pan przepędził, czy też może ukrył je pan gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu, żeby się mnożyły i czekały na pańskie rozkazy?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To drugie z pewnością nie. Nie chcę być Lordem. Nigdy nie poleciłbym magicznemu stworzeniu, żeby kogoś skrzywdziło. – _Ale wykorzystywałeś Sylaranę do straszenia ludzi,_ szepnęło mu sumienie. Harry wzdrygnął się i odsunął je od siebie. – Obiecuję, jestem lojalnym obywatelem magicznej Brytanii. Czy _naprawdę_ nie jestem w stanie niczego zrobić, co mogłoby panu to udowodnić? – Poczuł ukłucie prawdziwego niepokoju, przebijającego się przez jego irytację i współczucie. Miał nadzieję, że przekona Knota w ten sam sposób, w jaki przekonał już tak wielu ludzi, ale minister z uporem ignorował wszelkie podstawy logiki. Harry nie był pewien, czy cokolwiek tu osiągnie tańcami i rytuałami.

– Cóż – powiedział Knot. – Być może znalazłoby się coś.

Harry przymrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Wyglądało na to, że do tego właśnie był zaganiany, ale teraz, jak już tu się znalazł, to nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zapytać:

– Co by to mogło być, panie ministrze?

– Ponieważ odebrałeś nam dementorów i już nie możemy utrzymywać więźniów bezpiecznie zamkniętych w Azkabanie – powiedział Knot, machając ręką w stronę drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju – znaleźliśmy nową metodę określania, czy poszczególni czarodzieje nadają się do wypuszczenia ich na wolność. – Drzwi otworzyły się i weszło coś, co w pierwszej chwili wyglądało jak srebrna kula z nogami. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili Harry zorientował się, że to było jakieś urządzenie, niesione przez niską czarownicę, której nogi się uginały pod ciężarem. – Poddaj się temu testowi, a dowiemy się, czy naprawdę jesteś lojalny.

 _Nie musisz_ , powiedział Regulus w jego głowie z pasją. _Czemu się w ogóle temu poddajesz, Harry? Nie jesteś zwykłym czarodziejem. Nie musisz się zachowywać jak oni._

 _Właśnie dlatego to jest takie ważne_ , prychnął na niego Harry. Zastanawiało go, czemu wszyscy otaczający go ludzie z taką determinacją starali się go wypchnąć ponad prawo. To, co powiedział Regulus, równie dobrze mógłby usłyszeć od Snape'a czy Dracona. _Ślizgoni, no doprawdy. Generalnie to ich kocham, ale pewne szczegóły na ich temat są naprawdę męczące._

Spojrzał znowu na ministra i kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. Co mam zrobić?

Czarownica postawiła urządzenie obok biurka ministra i po raz pierwszy pokazała swoją twarz. Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać od wzdrygnięcia z obrzydzeniem. Miała pulchne policzki i jasne, świecące oczy. Przypominała mu ropuchę. Co gorsza, zamiast szat, miała na sobie różowy sweter z małymi, bawiącymi się kociętami, a jej cienkie włosy spinała różowa wstążka. Spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego i mrugnęła.

– To moja asystentka, Dolores Umbridge – powiedział Knot z dumą. – To ona wpadła na pomysł testu lojalności, panie Potter, i to ona panu wyjaśni, jak on będzie przebiegał. – Odsunął się z drogi.

– Yhm yhm – powiedziała Umbridge. W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że od tego chciała zacząć, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że to po prostu musiał być stary nawyk odchrząkiwania. – Podejdź do urządzenia, moje słodkie dziecko, i połóż na nim ręce. Ono sprawdzi twoją lojalność wobec ministerstwa i jeśli jesteś dostatecznie lojalny, to cię wypuści.

Harry zawahał się.

– A co się stanie, jeśli okażę się niewystarczająco lojalny?

Oczy Umbridge pojaśniały niczym słońce.

– Ależ, moje słodkie dziecko, przecież dopiero co powiedziałeś nam, że jesteś lojalny. Jestem pewna, że wszystko odbędzie się bez przeszkód. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego groteskowo. Chyba najgorsze w niej było to, że jej zęby wyglądały na idealnie czyste, jakby je przed chwilą umyła. Harry'emu ulżyłoby nieco, gdyby jej zęby były nadgniłe i przeżarte przez próchnicę, gdyby wyglądała tak, jakby faktycznie pochłaniała takie ilości cukru, jak jej strój podpowiadał, że jest w stanie.

Z pewnym wahaniem podszedł do urządzenia, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wciąż wyglądało po prostu jak ogromna, srebrna kula z dziurami na powierzchni, jakby w jej środku żyło coś, co potrzebuje powietrza. Stało na niewielkim podeście i emanowało magią, ale Harry nie był pewien, jaką, bo przy nim stało jeszcze trzech innych czarodziejów.

 _Wiesz może, co to jest?_ zapytał Regulusa. _A przynajmniej do czego służy?_

 _Nie. Niech cię Merlin weźmie, Harry, nie dotykaj tego. Aportuj się stąd. Przywal im gromem z jasnego nieba. Zrób, co tylko jesteś w stanie, żeby się chronić i ratować._ Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że gdyby Regulus miał ciało, to teraz skakałby przed urządzeniem, machając rękami jak kurczak i starając się odstraszyć Harry'ego od niego.

 _Nie chcę_ , pomyślał z dystansem Harry. _Jeśli ucieknę, to będą mieli pełne prawo znowu mnie aresztować, a wtedy potraktują mnie jeszcze gorzej. I nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać. Nie rozumiem, czemu tak mnie do tego ciągle zachęcasz._

Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i przyłożył dłonie po obu stronach srebrnej kuli.

Urządzenie pojaśniało lekko, po czym nagle zrobiło się gorące. To nie było nieprzyjemne, ale Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać odruchu oderwania rąk. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Pociągnął bezmyślnie, ale jego dłonie były jak przyspawane do kuli.

– Spokojnie, słodkie dziecko – szepnęła Umbridge. – Uspokój się. Urządzenie teraz przeszukuje ci głowę. Jestem pewna, że odkryje, jak bardzo jesteś, ach, _lojalny_ ministerstwu. Yhm yhm.

Harry i tak nie miał innego wyjścia, jak stać w miejscu, obejmując kulę, więc pozostał w bezruchu. Czuł, jak magia obmywa go niczym woda, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co robi. Przynajmniej nie bolało.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś za nim wciąga powietrze z syknięciem i pomyślał, że to pewnie Psidwak albo Ponurak. Harry obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, jak oboje pochylają się do przodu, uważnie obserwując urządzenie. Knot stał zaraz za nimi, z dłońmi zaplecionymi na brzuchu i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Naprawdę nie chciał walczyć z ministerstwem. To by tylko sprawiło, że jego podstawowa rola, jako _vatesa_ stanie się jeszcze bardziej uciążliwa. W dodatku przecież nie mógł ich winić o to, że chcą się upewnić, że ktoś z jego mocą nie jest Mrocznym Panem. Oczywiście, że się tego obawiają, zwłaszcza po spektakularnym powstaniu Voldemorta. Byli tylko zwykłymi czarodziejami. Byli ludźmi, którzy mieli własne życia i dusze. Musiał ich zrozumieć.

Poczuł nagle, jak magia urządzenia wypełnia całe jego ciało. Zamrugał, mając wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała zacząć wylewać się mu oczami.

A potem magia zaczęła z niego wypływać z powrotem do urządzenia.

Ciągnąc jego własną magię ze sobą.

Harry poczuł, jak jego własna moc wzbiera w oburzeniu i chwilę później jego emocje do niej dołączyły. Złapał swoją magię z powrotem, starając się odseparować ją od tego, co się z nią przeplotło.

Urządzenie zakwaczało i zaczęło emitować ciepłem, zrobiło się czerwone, potem złote i wreszcie białe. Rozpadło się na kawałki pod jego rękami. Harry czuł, że spód jego dłoni jest ciężko poparzony i pełen bąbli. W ogóle się tym nie przejął. Za bardzo się skupiał na upewnieniu się, że jego magia wciąż była w jego ciele. Odsączył z siebie obcą magię, skupił ją na swojej dłoni, po czym cisnął nią w podłogę z obrzydzeniem.

Kałuża magii zawirowała, po czym wsiąknęła w resztki urządzenia.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Umbridge. Na jej twarzy widniało paskudne poparzenie, bo nie zdążyła się na czas odsunąć od urządzenia, a jej żabie oczy lśniły z szoku. Wskazała roztrzęsionym palcem na Harry'ego.

– Zaatakowałeś specjalną asystentkę ministra! – szepnęła piskliwym głosem małej dziewczynki, który aż drżał z oburzenia. – Zaatakowałeś mnie!

Harry warknął. Jego magia była tam, gdzie powinna być, ale wcale jej to nie ukoiło.

– Znaleźliście sobie wymówkę i spróbowaliście zrobić ze mnie charłaka – powiedział. – Ciesz się, że skończyło się tylko na oparzeniu.

– Czyli jednak jesteś Mrocznym Panem – powiedział Knot ponurym, zimnym i bardziej pewnym siebie głosem, niż Harry kiedykolwiek od niego słyszał. – Powinienem był wiedzieć i nigdy nie pozwolić na ten test. Nie jesteś lojalny rządowi magicznej Brytanii, nie jesteś lojalny wobec nikogo poza samym sobą, a ja słusznie zaostrzyłem prawo. – Harry odwrócił się w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Knot wskazuje na Ponuraka i Psidwaka. – Brać go. Zamknijcie go gdzieś i upewnijcie się, że nie będzie w stanie użyć swojej magii.

Ponurak zrobił krok do przodu, jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Psidwak uśmiechał się szeroko, machając różdżką w te i nazad, przez co wydawała ona cichy gwizd.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, dysząc ciężko. Czuł, jak jego magia wzbiera coraz bardziej, tańcząc wokół, błagając, by ją wypuścił poza bariery. Mógł to zrobić. To byłoby takie proste. Mógłby pokryć ich lodem, albo spętać tam, gdzie stali, czy uderzyć ich klątwą, która sprawi, że będą cierpieć niemal tak okrutnie jak on, kiedy Rosier przywalił mu klątwą płonącej krwi. Mógł stworzyć węża i pochłonąć ich magię, na stałe wcielając ją w część swojej własnej. Mógł sięgnąć w ich kierunku legilimencją i, biorąc pod uwagę ich obroże, przy okazji zniszczyć ich umysły.

 _Nie chcę tego zrobić. Nie chcę ich skrzywdzić, do cholery!_

Musiał jednak w jakiś sposób użyć choć odrobiny swojej magii, żeby ją jakoś uspokoić, więc zrobił gest ręką i szepnął _Petrificus Totalus_ w swojej głowie. Ponurak i Psidwak zamarli i upadli na podłogę.

Harry odetchnął głośno w ciszy, która potem nastąpiła. Zobaczył, jak oczy Knota otwierają się ze strachem, kiedy w końcu do niego dotarło, że jego niedorosły Mroczny Pan nie jest tak oswojony, jak mu się wydawało. Zaczął się wycofywać, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Harry podejrzewał, że starał się wymyślić jakiś sposób na uspokojenie albo powstrzymanie go. Harry pozostał w miejscu, obejmując się rękami niczym łańcuchami, starając się upewnić, że jego moc nie wyskoczy i nie zaatakuje jeszcze kogoś. _Musiał_ się uspokoić. W tej chwili jego opanowanie było niesamowicie kruche.

Im więcej myślał o tym, co zrobił Knot, tym bardziej był zły.

 _Porwał mnie. W ogóle mnie nie słuchał. Uchwalił prawa, które zdawały się być wycelowane we mnie, gdybym był Mrocznym Panem, o którego bycie Dumbledore zawsze mnie podejrzewał. Próbował zrobić ze mnie mugola, a przynajmniej charłaka._

Harry owinął swoją furię w rtęć i wcisnął całość do basenów; technika, której nauczył się od Snape'a. Poczuł, jak zaczyna go ogarniać spokój. Był w stanie to zrobić. Nie był swoją magią, ani furią. Był czymś więcej. To nie tak, że to, co mu zrobili, było niewybaczalne. Był w stanie wybić się ponad to. Potarł poparzoną dłonią czoło.

Wtedy Umbridge wyszeptała coś za nim i Harry poczuł, jak jego plecy rozpalają się bólem, jakby rozpalony do białości nóż wbił mu się między łopatkami.

Jego magia momentalnie zaatakowała to miejsce i przegnała klątwę, ale szkoda już się stała. Harry obrócił się w stronę czarownicy i zobaczył, jak ta właśnie opuszcza różdżkę, a na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz niepokoju.

 _Zrobiła to_ , warknął do siebie, nisko w swoim umyśle. _Nie powinni tego robić. To, co zrobili, nie powinno spotkać żadnego czarodzieja. Jak wielu ludzi tu już osuszyli z magii przede mną? Jak wielu jeszcze Ponurak i Psidwak złapią i przyciągną tutaj, jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobię?_

A potem nawet ten powód do złości zniknął i był po prostu wściekły o to, co zrobili _jemu_.

 _Nie zrobiłem_ nic _, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć._

Ruszył w stronę Umbridge, a jego magia rozwinęła się wokół niego i wypełniła pokój niczym sztorm.


	11. Dziki rodzaj sprawiedliwości

Uwaga: ten rozdział będzie naprawdę mroczny.

 **Rozdział dziewiąty: Dziki rodzaj sprawiedliwości**

Harry nie znał tej części siebie, która się przebudziła, kiedy spojrzał na Umbridge i zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

Już kiedyś spotkał swoją furię. Spotkał swoją magię. Poznał zimną furię, swoją frustrację do brata i przytłaczający ból zdrady, który czuł, kiedy użył rytuału sprawiedliwości na Lily.

Tego nie znał.

Wyszło z niego nagle, niczym oddech zatrutego mleka, zwijając się przed nim jako widoczna, mroczna żmija, która miała gwiazdy za oczy. Okręcała się wokół własnej osi, aż nie obróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Zorientował się, że drży i to bynajmniej nie z zimna. Wciąż czuł ból w plecach, w miejscu, w którym uderzyło go nieznane mu zaklęcie Umbridge. Pomiędzy łopatkami, trochę powyżej ich środka, odrobinę po lewej.

To było _złe_ , że go tak uderzyła.

Coś takiego _nie powinno_ w ogóle mieć miejsca.

W tej chwili Harry odkrył, że jednak jest w stanie skrzywdzić inną istotę ludzką, że potrafi chcieć tego równie mocno, co świtu słońca, żeby mógł spędzić trochę więcej czasu na ćwiczenie zaklęć w świetle dnia, a nie na czytaniu książek pod kocem, przyświetlając sobie _Lumosem_.

Żmija otrzymała jego pozwolenie. Odfrunęła od niego w pełnym gracji ruchu i owinęła się wokół jednej z kostek Umbridge, a przynajmniej to Harry wywnioskował z jej pozycji pod szatami czarownicy. Poczuł, że się uśmiecha. To był leniwy wyraz, jeden z muskułów jego twarzy wykonał go bez jego zgody.

Kiwnął głową.

Żmija ukąsiła. Wiedział to, nie dlatego, że był w stanie to zobaczyć, ale dlatego, że tego _chciał_ , więc tak właśnie się _stało_. Kły przebiły skórę Umbridge i posłały lodowaty jad jej żyłami. Zawyła i zachwiała się.

Harry usłyszał za sobą głos – Knota – recytujący z desperacją jakąś inkantację. Prawdopodobnie w celu rozbrojenia go.

 _Co za głupota, przecież ja nawet nie mam różdżki_ , pomyślał leniwie Harry i machnął ręką, nie odwracając wzroku od swojej żmii, która właśnie wspinała się po łydce Umbridge, niczym niewielka fala pod jej szatami.

Czarownica wrzeszczała i kopała, a potem jej noga zmartwiała. Zagapiła się na nią i złapała ją, próbując nią poruszyć. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co poczuje pod palcami: martwy ciężar, niczym kamień. Tego _chciał_ , więc tak się _stało_.

Za nim Knot zaczął mówić coś innego, bo Harry przerwał jego pierwszą inkantację gestem ręki, a potem ucichł, wydając z siebie zadławione jęknięcie. Harry wiedział, że wokół jego szyi owinął się wąż, lśniący ciemną zielenią Zakazanego Lasu w świetle dnia, a jego magia tylko czeka na polecenie, tylko czeka, żeby udusić Knota, albo go w jakiś inny sposób skrzywdzić.

Syknął rozkaz w wężomowie, po prostu po to, żeby straszniej zabrzmieć i czarny wąż znowu ukąsił Umbridge, tym razem w jej udo, blisko biodra. Jej wrzask był nie do opisania. Harry przymknął lekko oczy, po raz pierwszy rozumiejąc, jak to się stało, że jego ojciec dostał szału i trzymał Bellatrix Lestrange przez dziesięć minut pod _Crucio_ , jak Bellatrix się prawdopodobnie czuła, kiedy torturowała Longbottomów, czemu mroczni czarodzieje w ogóle używają niewybaczalnych zaklęć.

To był moment czystej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, świadomość, że ktoś, kto go skrzywdził, teraz za to płacił.

 _Jeszcze raz_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym syknął to w wężomowie.

Czarny wąż wspiął się wyżej i po raz kolejny zatopił kły w Umbridge, zaraz pod jej żebrami po lewej stronie. Umbridge jęknęła i osunęła się na ziemię. Cała jej lewa strona była zamrożona, nie pozostało w niej żadne życie, nawet jeśli dalej wyglądała jak żywa. Będzie w stanie kuśtykać na swojej prawej nodze, wykonywać gesty prawą ręką, mówić prawą stroną ust i animować prawy policzek i prawe oko. To nie miało znaczenia. Połowa jej ciała już na zawsze pozostanie martwa, groteskowo zamrożona, zastygła w ostatnim wykonanym przez nią ruchu.

Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że się śmieje. Nie był pewien, kiedy to się zaczęło, przed, czy po ukąszeniu. Zastanawiał się, czy to w ogóle ważne.

Czarny wąż odpłynął od pół–zamarłej, pół–miotającej się Umbridge i podleciał z powrotem do niego, a jego boki zaczęły się rozciągać, niczym motyle skrzydła. Harry wyciągnął rękę i poczuł, jak żmija owija się wokół niej, kładąc łeb na jego nadgarstku. Jej syk był dla Harry'ego niczym melodia. Harry pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie i pochylił głowę, wdychając jej zapach. _Lód, wiatr i kamień._

Odwrócił się powoli w stronę ministra. Knot gapił się na niego, jedną dłonią luźno trzymając różdżkę, ledwie oddychając. Zielony wąż, owinięty wokół jego szyi, momentalnie odwrócił łeb, skupiając wzrok na Harrym. Na wszelki wypadek zacisnął jednak kilka swoich zwojów, żeby Knot nie ośmielił się zapomnieć, od kogo w tej chwili zależy jego życie.

Harry kiwnął ministrowi.

– Witam pana. – Jego głos brzmiał normalnie. W jego głowie roiło się od przetaczającej się ciemności, spokoju i tańczących węży, co nie było do końca normalne. _W ogóle nienormalne_ , pomyślał Harry. – Podejrzewam, że zastanawia się pan, czemu zareagowałem w ten sposób, a nie inny.

Oddech Knota zaczął wychodzić z niego w świstach. Harry syknął zielonej żmii rozkaz – była stworzona z jego magii, więc posłucha się go tak, jak Sylarana czy Wielu by tego nie zrobiło – i wąż poluźnił nieco uścisk, chociaż wciąż mógł bez problemu zaatakować gardło, albo pierś ministra.

– Niefortunne połączenie ataku magicznego i wściekłości – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Wiedział, że mówi prawdę. Gdzieś w szarej racjonalności, która wciąż była częścią jego umysłu, te słowa nawet miały sens. Otaczający ją chaos wył i coś próbowało się przebić na powierzchnię, ale Harry upora się z tym za moment. – Próbowałem raz za razem dać wam wymówki, powody, żebyście tego nie robili, okazje, żebyście się zorientowali, co robicie i wycofali. – Zamrugał na Knota. Oczy go piekły. Nie wiedział, czemu. Nawet, jeśli czarna żmija przypadkiem chlusnęła mu jadem w oczy, to przecież by go od tego nie piekło. – A wy spróbowaliście odebrać mi magię. Wtedy zorientowałem się, co to znaczy, że ma pan te prawa, tę Sforę i tę kulę... – Zerknął na srebrne urządzenie, które próbowało ukraść mu magię i zostało za to bezpowrotnie zniszczone. – No, _miał_ pan tę kulę. – Spojrzał znowu na Knota. – Użyłby pan jej na innych ludziach, nie tylko na mnie, wykorzystałby pan ją do terroryzowania, przymuszania, skłaniania do współpracy. A potem Umbridge jeszcze cisnęła we mnie tym zaklęciem i zburzyła balans mojego umysłu na moment. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To się nie zdarza często. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy.

Nagle jego wzbierające emocje przebiły się przez powierzchnię i Harry zrozumiał, czemu pieką go oczy. Płakał, a przynajmniej był na skraju łez. Wszystko go bolało ze wstydu i poczucia winy.

Skrzywdził inną istotę ludzką. I to nawet nie było sedno sprawy, bo już kiedyś to robił, zarówno z własnej woli, jak i przypadkiem.

Sęk tkwił w tym, że mu się to _podobało_.

Harry opanował przytłaczające go mdłości, pragnienie ucieczki, albo nasłania czarnej żmii na samego siebie. Żadna z tych reakcji nie przyniosłaby pożytku. Jeśli dalej będzie o tym myślał, to skończy jak James, odwracając się od ciemności, do której był zdolny. Miał zamiar wyciągnąć z tego wnioski i tylko to.

To właśnie ten wstyd, poczucie winy i paląca świadomość tego, kim był, leżały pod jego osobowością, w której od tak dawna pielęgnował współczucie i wybaczenie. Spojrzał w twarz swojemu sadyzmowi i pragnieniu zadania bólu, zmuszając się, by nie odwracać wzroku.

 _To się nie dzieje, kiedy się robię zły._

 _Tak się dzieje, kiedy jestem zły i działam bez namysłu. Tak się dzieje, kiedy, choćby na jeden moment, ślepo i instynktownie, dlatego, że ludzie okazywali brak rozsądku,_ nienawidzę.

Przyjrzał się tej emocji uważnie. Czuł już ją kiedyś, oczywiście. Nienawidził Voldemorta ilekroć myślał o wszystkim, do czego Mroczny Pan jest zdolny, atakując i starając się zabić niewinne dziecko. Nienawidził też ludzi, którzy lubili krzywdzić innych.

Ale kiedy to czuł, zawsze miał coś, co go sprowadzało z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Był daleko od swojego celu, albo wokół niego byli inni ludzie i musiał się skupić na chronieniu ich, zamiast na atakowaniu w celu zadania bólu.

Tym razem nie miał niczego, a ból fizyczny popchnął go w kierunku pragnienia, by ktoś, kto go skrzywdził, również ucierpiał, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę.

To była różnica. Przyjrzy się jej, nauczy się jej i upewni się, że już _nigdy_ więcej nie będzie się tak czuł.

 _Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zemstę. Kim się stanę, jeśli się do niej zwrócę? Ktoś inny może się mścić i w ich przypadku skończy się na przywaleniu w zęby i kilku krzywdzących słowach. Kiedy ja to robię, to sieję zniszczenie._

Harry zacisnął rękę przed sobą i zamknął oczy, sycząc do żmii. Czarny wąż po raz kolejny od niego odpłynął i usłyszał ciche, pełne przerażenia jęknięcie Umbridge. Harry nie spojrzał na nią, kiedy wąż na niej wylądował. Tak, będzie musiał ją znowu ukąsić, ale tym razem to będą tylko trzy ugryzienia, po których zimna trucizna opuści jej ciało i zostawi ją w spokoju.

Harry'emu było niedobrze, trząsł się, był bardzo zmęczony i głęboko zawstydzony tym, co zrobił. Umbridge, Knot, Ponurak, Psidwak i wszyscy inni, którzy mogli im przy okazji pomóc, to wciąż byli _ludzie_. Miał prawo im oddawać ciosy i bronić przed nimi siebie i innych. Ale nie miał prawa ich torturować, czy zagrażać ich życiu, bo wtedy nie był wcale od nich lepszy. Nie miał prawa traktować ich, jakby nie mieli własnej duszy, żyć, pragnień, nadziei, marzeń, jakby się nigdy nie roześmiali, albo nie zrobili niczego dobrego.

Nie chciał żyć w świecie, w którym to by była prawda.

Co mógł teraz zrobić, to upewnić się, że już nigdy nikomu czegoś takiego nie zrobią.

Harry podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Słyszał, jak zdesperowane, płaczliwe jęki Umbridge cichną, kiedy ta zaczęła odzyskiwać kontrolę nad lewą stroną swojego ciała. Oczy ministra dalej były szeroko otwarte i wbite w niego. Harry poruszył ręką i zielona żmija rozwiała się niczym mgła. Knot pokręcił głową, dotknął swojego karku, żeby się upewnić, że węża na pewno już tam nie ma, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wiem, co chce pan powiedzieć, ministrze – powiedział cicho Harry. – Że tylko Mroczny Pan mógłby zrobić coś takiego.

Knot przymrużył oczy.

– Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że to wcale nie była mroczna magia, Potter? Albo że moja asystentka wcale nie ucierpiała?

Harry westchnął. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że miał tak mocno zaciśnięte ręce, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę. Strzepnął dłonie, po części by sobie ulżyć w bólu, a po części, żeby rozwiać, teraz już niepotrzebną, czarną żmiję.

– Nie. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ministrze.

Podniósł głowę. Knot się na niego gapił.

– Ale – powiedział Harry, pozwalając, żeby w jego głosie pojawił się cień stanowczości – _nie będzie_ mi przykro, jeśli się dowiem, że w dalszym ciągu używa pan swojej Sfory do aresztowania ludzi, że zmusił pan jeszcze kogoś do przejścia przez to niedorzeczne przesłuchanie, albo że próbował pan odebrać komuś magię. – Zrobił krok do przodu. – Wie pan już, do czego jestem zdolny. – Machnął dłonią raz i drugi, a więzy na Ponuraku i Psidwaku poluźniły się. Wstali, patrząc na niego z obawą, ale nie wykonali żadnego ruchu w kierunku swoich różdżek. – Naprawdę chce pan mnie rozzłościć?

Knot się zaperzył.

– Wszystko, czego użyliśmy, było Świetliste! Ta kula pochodziła z domu szanowanej, świetlistej rodziny! To zaklęcie, którego Dolores użyła w obronie własnego życia! Nawet obroży, które nosi moja Sfora, nie można było założyć bez ich zgody, a służą tylko temu, żeby ochronić ich umysły przed mrocznymi wpływami...

Harry poczuł delikatny powiew ulgi, że nie będzie musiał być odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie Sfory, oraz irytację na paplaninę Knota.

– Proszę pana – powiedział, ledwie panując nad swoim tonem – proszę się zamknąć.

Knot się zamknął.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, i powtarzał to, póki znowu nie zapanował nad swoim gniewem.

– Oto układ, jaki zapanuje między nami – powiedział. – W tej chwili przestanie pan korzystać ze Sfory. Podzieli ich pan i wmiesza w inne departamenty. Skoncentruje się pan na zrehabilitowaniu Azkabanu i zatrudnieniu tam ludzkich strażników, którzy będą mieli więźniów na oku. Sfora pewnie się tam poczuje jak w domu – dodał, z lekką nutą goryczy w głosie. Zdusił ją w sobie. Musiał być spokojny, opanowany. – I wykreśli pan z książek te niedorzeczne prawa dotyczące mrocznych zdolności. Następnym razem, zanim pan się porwie na uchwalanie czegoś, proszę zwołać cały Wizengamot i zapytać, czy to w ogóle dobry pomysł.

– A co ja będę z tego miał? – zażądał Knot.

Harry podniósł głowę. _Głupi, bezgranicznie głupi, ale naprawdę nie mogę zacząć wojny z ministerstwem i tylko dlatego, że jest głupi, wcale nie znaczy, że mam jakieś prawo zrobić mu krzywdę._

– Moje milczenie – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. – Nikomu nie powiem o tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj usłyszałem w tym pokoju, o wszystkim, co się stało – włącznie z porwaniem niewinnego dziecka, brata Chłopca, Który Przeżył, zabranego do ministerstwa bez swojego opiekuna – co mogłoby pana kompletnie zniszczyć, ministrze.

Twarz Knota zrobiła się kompletnie biała. Harry kiwnął głową. Właśnie dlatego to wszystko było trzymane w tajemnicy, a prawo stanowiące, że mroczni czarodzieje muszą się zarejestrować, było tylko zmarszczką na powierzchni sprawy. Knot zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co opinia publiczna jest, a czego nie jest w stanie tolerować, przynajmniej w generalnym sensie.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że nic takiego się tutaj nie wydarzyło – szepnął Knot mimo wszystko. – Będziemy mieli cztery zeznania przeciwko jednemu.

Harry prychnął głośno.

– Ja jestem skłonny przyjąć veritaserum – powiedział. – A wy?

Knot zasłonił sobie usta dłońmi, jakby wyobrażał sobie, jak koszmarne prawdy byłyby gotowe je opuścić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Mogę bez większego trudu powiedzieć wszystkim prawdę, o _wszystkim_ , jeśli tylko usłyszę choćby pogłoskę o tym, że nie dotrzymał pan swojej strony umowy. Jestem skłonny poddać przeszłość w zamian za przyszłość, ale tylko, jeśli pan _dopilnuje_ , żeby te wydarzenia pozostały w przeszłości.

– Ta prawda zawierałaby fakt, że jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem i używasz mrocznej magii – powiedział Knot.

 _To musiał być Gryfon. Nie wie, kiedy się poddać. A teraz ja muszę być Ślizgonem._ Harry nałożył solidnie spokojną maskę, którą Lily nauczyła go do perfekcji i spojrzał ministrowi prosto w oczy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Kłamał.

Obchodziło go to. Tak strasznie. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, nie sądził, żeby opinia publiczna nazwała niewinnym chłopca, który wyczarował węże z powietrza i poszczuł je na ministra i jego specjalną asystentkę. Nie chciał zobaczyć zgrozy w oczach innych uczniów Hogwartu, których przekonywał, bardzo ostrożnie, do nie krzywienia się, jak ich mijał. Nie chciał zobaczyć powątpiewania na twarzach swoich sojuszników, kiedy ci zaczną rozważać, czy może jednak nie zostanie kiedyś Mrocznym Panem. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie całe zamieszanie, jakie wybuchnie, jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw. Całą tę skupioną na nim uwagę.

 _Nie chciał_ jej.

Ale kiedy znowu się zdołał skupić, zobaczył, że zdołał tym blefem przekonać Knota, że milczenie na temat jego przeklętej głupoty to najlepsze wyjście w tej sytuacji. Knot kiwał energicznie głową, mamrocząc do siebie tak długo, aż nie zrobił się siny na twarzy. Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Umbridge też przytakuje, chociaż w jej żabich oczach płonęła furia. Ponurak i Psidwak przyglądali mu się z wyrazem głębokiej i znanej pogardy w oczach, ale pochylili głowy, kiedy Harry spojrzał na nich.

Było po wszystkim. Było po _wszystkim_. Harry poczuł, że kolana mu miękną. Musiał się stąd wydostać, zanim ktoś zauważy.

– Niech pan pamięta, ministrze – szepnął. – Jedna pogłoska.

Knot kiwnął znowu głową, a Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju drzwiami, którymi wcześniej weszła Umbridge, po czym ruszył na ślepo korytarzami, szukając wind do biura aurorów. Zastanowił się przelotnie, kto był odpowiedzialny za sprzątanie pokoju, w którym przebywał, bo jak tylko otworzył drzwi, to nad głową śmignął mu chrząszcz.

* * *

 _Cóż_ , pomyślał Rufus Scrimgeour, prowadząc grupę aurorów na dziesiąty poziom ministerstwa, skąd doszedł ich potężny wybuch magii, _już dawno żadne popołudnie nie było tak interesujące._

Najpierw przybyły sowy, wlatując mu przez okna, niczym małe, magiczne bronie, których bracia Glendorring używali w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, przynosząc jedne wieści za drugimi. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni widziano, jak dwóch aurorów, obu zwolnionych z wpisem do akt, wchodzi i wychodzi z ministerstwa przy różnych okazjach. Dzisiaj rano potwierdzono, że po raz kolejny się pojawili. Harry Potter przemówił wężomową w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, po czym aportował się z wyraźnie nielegalną hodowlą roju kobr z południowej Afryki. Nikt nie był w stanie znaleźć ministra i kilku jego ludzi, którzy czekali z wypełnionymi raportami, chcieli się dowiedzieć, co powinni teraz zrobić.

Severus Snape, opiekun Harry'ego Pottera, napisał krótką, szorstką wiadomość, w której poinformował go, że jego wychowanek został porwany przez dwóch czarodziejów odzianych w szare szaty, którzy nazywali siebie Sforą, oraz że jego metody namierzania Harry'ego zawiodły wobec potężnych osłon, za które został wciągnięty, prawdopodobnie ministerstwa.

Rufus był w stanie złożyć do kupy elementy układanki równie sprawnie do każdy czarodziej, może nieco lepiej niż większość, dzięki czemu, między innymi, został szefem biura aurorów, i chociaż nie znał wszystkich szczegółów, miał generalne pojęcie o tym, co się stało.

W sercu ministra Knota było coś zgniłego.

 _Tkwiło tam już od dłuższego czasu, tak naprawdę_ , pomyślał Rufus z roztargnieniem, kiedy razem ze swoją grupą minął departament tajemnic. Korneliusz z początku nie był nawet taki zły, znalazł się u szczytu władzy dzięki pustym obietnicom, ale to już przysłużyło się wielu innym ministrom do wygrania kampanii. Nie poradził sobie też gorzej od pozostałych: chciał dobrze, ale nie bardzo mu wychodziło, więc się tylko trochę powtrącał tu i ówdzie, po czym całkowicie poświęcił się relacjom publicznym. Rufus przyzwyczaił się do pracowania na około ministrów, zamiast razem z nimi, i to się niczym od tego nie różniło.

A potem Korneliusz zaczął się bać.

Plotka głosiła, że zaczęło się kilka lat temu, od ataku wilkołaka, który ledwie zdołał przeżyć, a może od utraty przyjaciela, który zadeklarował się Mrokowi, czy też po prostu od plotek o powrocie Mrocznego Pana, krążących wśród hołoty, którą sprowadzali do Azkabanu. Rufus nie wiedział. Powód go tak w gruncie rzeczy nie obchodził. Widział efekty i te efekty były początkiem zgnilizny w ministerstwie, zmieniły go w bezwstydną kukiełkę, skłaniającą się ku dowolnemu "Świetlistemu" czarodziejowi, który chciał szepnąć mu do ucha właściwie, kojące słowa.

Rufus z naprawdę wielką satysfakcją obserwował rozwiązanie pewnych łapówkowych przyjaźni zawartych między pracownikami ministerstwa a mrocznymi rodzinami, jak Malfoyowie, ale kiedy Korneliusz zaczął wypełniać puste miejsca każdym, kto powiedział mu jakieś kojące kłamstwa i półprawdy, szeptał o wymyślnych planach "zabezpieczania przyszłości przed Mrokiem", to przestał uważać, że rezultat odbył się z korzyścią dla ministerstwa.

 _Nie można się kryć ze strachu przed ciemnością, na litość Merlina_ , pomyślał Rufus, kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi prowadzących na dziesiąty poziom. Jego szata powiewała za nim, a jego kuśtykanie było tak płynnie wgrane w jego sposób poruszania się, że nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało. _Trzeba z nią walczyć._

Drzwi otworzyły się zanim zdążył do nich dojść. Rufus zatrzymał się i wycelował przed siebie różdżkę.

Stał w nich Harry Potter, cuchnąc mroczną magią.

Nos Rufusa drgnął nerwowo, ale on sam zmusił się do opuszczenia różdżki. Tak, zadeklarował się magii Światła tak wcześnie i tak młodo, że był ją w stanie dosłownie wyczuć w powietrzu, zwłaszcza kiedy czarodzieje używali innych rodzajów zaklęć. To była pogłoska, którą z radością utrzymywał jako plotkę. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że miał zamiar uderzyć dziecko, za to, że jej użyło, zwłaszcza, kiedy Potter podniósł głowę i spojrzał Rufusowi w oczy.

 _Coś się stało_ , pomyślał Rufus. Te zielone oczy za bardzo przypominały oczy dzieci, które zarażono likantropią, oczy kobiet, które przeżyły napad centaurów, oczy ostatniej znanej ofiary Voldemorta, zanim ten ruszył za Potterami, Alby Starrise, która mówiła cicho, raz za razem, że nic jej nie jest, po czym powiesiła się w swojej celi, kiedy Rufus poszedł zaparzyć jej herbaty.

Powiedział te same słowa, których użył wtedy, pilnując, żeby jego głos był niski i kojący. Jego grupa stanęła za nim w bezruchu. Młody Percy Weasley przełknął głośno ślinę, ale pozostali się nie odezwali. Wiedzieli, że w takiej sytuacji nie powinni się wtrącać.

– Już w porządku. Jestem tu, żeby cię chronić. Co się stało, Harry?

Chłopiec zamrugał, raz i drugi. Podniósł rękę, żeby dotknąć swojej twarzy, jakby był zaskoczony, że pojawiła się na niej jakaś emocja.

A potem się wyprostował i schował emocję za solidną maską. To był jeden z bardziej imponujących popisów, jakie Rufus w życiu widział, ale też najbardziej przerażająca. Potter po prostu zapieczętował swoją twarz, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Nic – powiedział.

Był doświadczonym kłamcą, to było oczywiste. Rufus pewnie byłby nawet skłonny mu uwierzyć, gdyby nie zobaczył wcześniej tych oczu.

Podniósł wzrok na korytarz za drzwiami do poziomu dziesiątego, ale nikogo tam nie zobaczył. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie większość pracowników uciekła po wybuchu magii, który z całą pewnością był dziełem Pottera.

Pochylił się w stronę Pottera.

– W takim razie co tutaj robisz? – szepnął. – Twój opiekun przysłał mi informację, że zostałeś porwany.

– Nieporozumienie – powiedział Potter lekceważąco. – Czy mógłby pan mnie do niego zabrać, proszę? Chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć.

Rufus zastanowił się nad tym. Snape'a tu nie było – nie, chwila, pewnie teraz już był. Rufus zostawił po sobie instrukcje, żeby go zamknąć w jego gabinecie, jak tylko się pojawi, po części po to, żeby go uspokoić, a po części, żeby go powstrzymać przed pójściem gdzieś i zrobieniem czegoś... niefortunnego. Rufus wierzył, że poprawnie ocenił Severusa Snape'a. To był oddany, wierny opiekun. Był również mrocznym czarodziejem, oskarżonym o bycie śmierciożercą. Rufus nie miał zamiaru zapominać o żadnym z tych faktów.

Ale zdesperowana nadzieja w głosie chłopca nie była udawana.

Rufus uznał, że pytania mogą zaczekać. Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę.

– Chodź ze mną – powiedział.

Harry zawahał się, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale naprawdę nie muszę trzymać nikogo za rękę. – Ruszył przed siebie, minął Rufusa i wkroczył między zaskoczonych, milczących aurorów, którzy rozstąpili się przed nim, po czym obejrzał się. – Pański gabinet?

Rufus sobie wtedy coś postanowił. Wiedział, że będzie w stanie tego dotrzymać. Scrimgeourowie zawsze dotrzymywali słowa, a on to robił bez wahania odkąd skończył dwanaście lat.

Odkryje, co tu się stało, co sprawiło, że dziecko wyglądało tak w jego własnym ministerstwie, a kiedy już odkryje tę korupcję, wyrwie ją z korzeniami.

Był Ślizgonem, ale Tiara Przydziału zasugerowała mu Hufflepuff. Kiedy Rufus Scrimgeour zaczynał kopać, to nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać.

Teraz jednak lepiej będzie udawać, że się uwierzyło w to kłamstwo i pozwolić chłopcu wrócić pomiędzy ludzi, którzy go kochali. Kiwnął głową.

– Mój gabinet – powiedział i ruszył korytarzem za Harrym, który trzymał swoje plecy prosto niczym miecz.

Zdołał po drodze przelotnie spojrzeć Percy'emu Weasleyowi w oczy i przyjrzał mu się surowo. _Jeśli to go nie zmierzy i nie zważy, to nic tego nie zrobi._

Ramiona i szczęka Percy'ego opadły, a on sam odwrócił wzrok pod spojrzeniem Rufusa. Ale kiedy znowu spojrzał w górę, pod powierzchnią jego twarzy błysnęła stal.

Rufus ukrył uśmiech. _Czyli nie pomyliłem się w osądzie. Oczywiście, bardzo rzadko się mylę, kiedy chodzi o rozpoznawanie potencjalnych aurorów._

* * *

Snape usiadł, po raz kolejny, w gabinecie o ścianach przepełnionych absurdalną ilością zdjęć, opowiadających swoim ramkom różne historie, napił się herbaty, którą mu przyniósł asystent Scrimgeoura i starał się o niczym nie myśleć. Scrimgeour wyszedł zbadać przyczynę wybuchu magii, którego źródłem niemal na pewno był Harry, ale nie chciał mu powiedzieć, na który poziom idzie. Snape nie był w stanie już niczego zrobić, pozostało mu tylko biegać po biurze, łapać ludzi za chabety i grozić im, co im zrobi, jeśli mu nie powiedzą, gdzie jest Harry. A drzwi od czasu do czasu mijali aurorzy, którzy zatrzymywali się, żeby kiwnąć mu głową. Snape był pewny, że by go powstrzymali, gdyby spróbował.

Harry był bezpieczny. Nic mu nie będzie.

Snape wmawiał to sobie, ponieważ myślenie o czymkolwiek innym nie przynosiło mu niczego dobrego.

Pozwolił jednak swojemu umysłowi osunąć się do chwili, w której Harry został porwany i poczuł, jak wściekłość wzbiera mu w piersi. Odziany w szare szaty czarodziej, który podążył za Harrym i swoim partnerem, cisnął w ziemię jakimś brokatowym proszkiem tuż przed swoją aportacją. Snape go nie rozpoznał, ale zareagował z ziemią i podniósł się z niego kłąb dymu, przez który Snape kaszlał przez dobrych kilka minut.

Potem spróbował sięgnąć ku Harry'emu wzdłuż pasywnej więzi, jaką stworzył między nimi eliksir – i nie był w stanie. W pierwszej chwili obwinił o to proszek, który go pewnie w jakiś sposób oszołomił lekko, przez co więź się rozchwiała. Być może jednak były to osłony ministerstwa, bo nie był w stanie wyczuć swojego wychowanka nawet kiedy efekty proszku zdawały się zanikać, nie czuł nawet odległego wrażenia spanikowanych myśli.

Snape wszedł do szkoły. Poszedł od razu do gabinetu dyrektora i powiedział Albusowi co się stało. Odkrył przy okazji, że brwi Albusa wciąż były w stanie nadać mu nastroszony wygląd. Albus bez chwili wahania odwrócił się i fiuknął do ministra z własnego kominka.

Po dłuższej rozmowie z wyraźnie przerażonym, młodym czarodziejem, dyrektor odwrócił się i pokręcił głową. Snape się nie spodziewał niczego innego.

– Minister jest w tej chwili niedostępny – powiedział cicho.

Snape kiwnął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu, ignorując spięte wołanie Albusa.

Przyklęknął przy własnym kominku z umysłem spokojnie zaciekawionym, po czym fiuknął Malfoyów. Nie wiedział, gdzie był Harry, a nawet gdyby wiedział, osłony pewnie powstrzymałyby go przed aportowaniem się tam. Nie wiedział, kim była Sfora, ani czego chcieli. Gdyby po prostu wpadł w tę sytuację bez żadnych informacji, to mogło kosztować Harry'ego życie.

Musiał stłamsić swoją panikę i wściekłość o to, że w ogóle panikuje, która sprawiła, że już cały dzień zachowywał się nieracjonalnie, najpierw z goblinami, a potem przy wężach. Nie ochroni Harry'ego atakując na ślepo. Dlatego też tym razem musiał się upewnić, że tego nie zrobi, że jego działanie będzie kontrolowane i ślizgońskie.

 _Harry mógłby w tej chwili umierać, a ty byś o tym nie wiedział przez te osłony._

Snape pokręcił lekko głową. Nie, _nie wiedziałby_. To oznaczało, że powinien się skupić na racjonalnym zachowaniu. A to oznaczało zbieranie informacji. Jeśli nie zdoła uratować Harry'ego, to przynajmniej będzie wiedział, na kimś się mścić za jego śmierć.

We właściwym momencie Snape włożył głowę między płomienie i zorientował się, że patrzy na przedsionek, w którym Narcyza powitała go w ostatnie święta. Usłyszał trzask, który prawdopodobnie oznaczał, że skrzat domowy aportował się, żeby powiadomić domowników, że ktoś próbuje się z nimi skontaktować. Snape pochwycił swoje zniecierpliwienie, cisnął nim do jednego z basenów rtęci i czekał.

Draco wpadł do pokoju w pełnym pędzie, ledwie zdołał uniknąć poślizgnięcia się na dywaniku, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a z szarą twarzą. Snape odkrył, że łatwiej jest mu być szczerym z samym sobą po tym, jak go zobaczył. Świadomość, że ktoś inny jest przerażony zdawała się koić jego własny strach.

– Proszę pana? – szepnął Draco. – Co się stało Harry'emu?

– Ministerstwo go porwało, Draco – powiedział cicho Snape. – Przyprowadź tu swojego ojca. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto ma wtyki w ministerstwie, żeby mi pomógł ustalić, gdzie zabrali Harry'ego.

– Coś się stało, Severusie?

Lucjusz Malfoy wyłonił się zza swojego syna, jego twarz była niczym zamrożony marmur. Snape nie tracił czasu na pogardzanie nim za jego spokój i zamiast tego opisał mu sytuację z precyzją, jakiej nauczył się z czasów, kiedy był szpiegiem dla Zakonu Feniksa. Między innymi wspomniał o proszku, szarych szatach i nazwie "Sfora", bo jeśli coś było w stanie zidentyfikować departament, który był związany z porwaniem Harry'ego, to właśnie takie szczegóły.

A potem musiał oglądać, jak Lucjusz Malfoy powoli kręci głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Minister już ze mną nie rozmawia – powiedział cicho. – A nic z tego nie brzmi znajomo.

Snape syknął cicho. Przynajmniej wiedział, że Lucjusz jest szczery. Straciliby naprawdę dużo czasu, gdyby musieli grać w te kłamliwe gierki, które pozwoliłyby Snape'owi ustalić, jak wiele ten człowiek tak naprawdę wie.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Mamy sojusznika w ministerstwie, ale nie widziałem w jego gabinecie kominka. Napiszę do niego. Dziękuję wam za pomoc. – Kiwnął szybko Draconowi i Lucjuszowi, po czym zaczął zabierać głowę z kominka.

– Mogę zrobić coś innego – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Lucjusz. – Żona Adalrico Bulstrode'a, Elfrida, pracuje z goblinami, upewniając się, że monety, które trafiają w obieg na Pokątnej, są prawdziwe. Jest przynajmniej bliżej ministerstwa niż my. Skontaktuję się z Adalrico, poproszę go, żeby poinformował o tym żonę.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową.

– Dziękuję.

Bulstrode'owie byli formalnymi sojusznikami Harry'ego, im więcej ludzi się o tym dowie, tym lepiej.

– I nie skończę na tym – zapewnił go Lucjusz. – Pozostali też o tym usłyszą. – Uśmiechał się teraz lekko, a w jego oczach płonął solidny, zimny ogień. Snape przyjrzał mu się. Szczerze wątpił, żeby Lucjuszowi zależało na Harrym tak bardzo, jak Snape'owi, czy jego własnemu synowi, ale wyglądało na to, że podobała mu się perspektywa politycznego wyzwania, którą reprezentowała sobą ta sytuacja. W dodatku, rzecz jasna, był w środku tańca sojuszu z Harrym i prawdopodobnie chce, żeby Harry dożył do jego końca. – Parkinsonowie też są z nim w sojuszu, a moja żona regularnie rozmawia z Hawthorn. Są też inni, którzy będą… zainteresowani.

Snape poczuł, jak solidny ogień rozpala mu się w piersi.

– Dziękuję – powtórzył.

Zerknął jeszcze na Dracona i poczuł ukłucie współczucia dla chłopca. Oczy Dracona były szeroko otwarte i był o krok od hiperwentylowania się. Snape westchnął. Pośród wielu, wielu spraw, o których będzie musiał porozmawiać z Harrym…

 _Jeśli Harry wyjdzie z tego z życiem._

...jedną z nich będzie musiała być kwestia tego, co ma zamiar zrobić z jego pogłębiającą się przyjaźnią z synem Lucjusza Malfoya. Snape'a powoli zaczynała martwić ta jego obsesja na punkcie Harry'ego. Draco potrzebował wygenerować w sobie własną, odrębną osobowość, potrzebował własnego hobby, jakichś zainteresowań, własnego życia.

– Proszę, niech mi pan da znać, kiedy już go pan znajdzie – szepnął Draco.

Snape kiwnął głową. Wydawało mu się, że chłopiec zapyta, czy może pójść z nim, ale nie zrobi tego w obecności swojego ojca.

– Dam – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął głowę z płomieni i ruszył, by napisać list do Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Inny ptak przyniósł mu niemal natychmiastową odpowiedź, jeden z wytresowanych do szybkości sokołów ministerstwa, w której został zaproszony do gabinetu Scrimgeoura.

I tu właśnie siedział.

A potem poczuł, jak magia zaczyna wypełniać powietrze i więź między nim a jego wychowankiem ponownie zaskoczyła, a z jej końca wyczuł mroczne, mozolne, kotłujące się emocje.

Snape momentalnie wstał i odwrócił się. Harry wszedł do biura ze Scrimgeourem, a za nimi szła grupa aurorów.

Snape spojrzał na niego. Harry wyglądał na tak opanowanego, jakby właśnie wrócił z jednego ze swoich spacerów po Zakazanym Lesie. To była tylko maska, oczywiście. Snape przyklęknął i rozłożył ręce, nie przejmując się Scrimgeourem. Przynajmniej mężczyzna odwrócił się od nich i pogonił innych aurorów z biura.

Harry pochylił głowę, po czym ruszył przed siebie i przytulił Snape'a ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że ten lada moment zniknie. Snape zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojej panice kompletnie ucichnąć. Nie powiedział nic. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek, co by było w stanie oddać tej chwili sprawiedliwość.

Potem, oczywiście, ta chwila minęła, więc się odsunął i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

Harry przyjrzał mu się spokojnie, ale z nutą niepokoju.

– Nic – powiedział cicho. – Minister pokrzyczał tylko trochę na mnie, aż w końcu nie zrozumiał, że nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem. Wtedy mnie wypuścił.

Snape zagapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chłopiec kłamał, oczywiście – musiał – ale to nie był problem. Główny problem leżał w tym, że Harry zmusił się do uspokojenia swoich kotłujących się emocji i stworzył z nich niezłomną determinację. Wyglądało na to, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru powiedzieć Snape'owi prawdy o tym, co się wtedy stało.

– Zostałeś _porwany_ – szepnął Snape. – Słyszałem, jak odczytują ci zarzuty.

– To było tylko dla stworzenia pozorów – powiedział Harry. Nie uśmiechnął się, być może dlatego, że wiedział, że byłby to maniakalny uśmiech, ale jego oczy były stanowcze i zdeterminowane jak zawsze. – Minister potrzebował pretekstu, żeby mnie zgarnąć z ulicy za łamanie świeżo ustanowionych praw dotyczących mrocznej magii, więc go sobie znalazł. Porozmawialiśmy o tym. Udało mi się przemówić mu do rozumu.

– To kłamstwo – powiedział Snape.

– Prawda – powiedział Harry. – Nic między nami nie zaszło.

– _Coś_ się jednak stało – wtrącił się Scrimgeour, odwracając się gwałtownie. Snape warknął na siebie za to, że zapomniał, że mężczyzna był w ogóle w pobliżu. Przynajmniej wzrok miał wbity w Harry'ego, nie w Snape'a. – Uwolniłeś magię tak potężną, że czuliśmy ją nawet tu, na górze.

 _Na górze?_ Czyli Harry był przetrzymywany gdzieś poniżej. Snape miał zamiar się dowiedzieć, gdzie.

Oczy Harry'ego drgnęły lekko, kiedy okowy, którymi spiął swoje emocje, napięły się, grożąc pęknięciem. Powietrze zadrżało mu w płucach, ale odwrócił się do Scrimgeoura i pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że musiało się panu coś pomylić. Wybuch magii musiał pochodzić z innego źródła.

– Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Scrimgeour.

Harry po prostu się na niego patrzył.

– Zostałeś _porwany_ – zaczął znowu Snape.

Harry odwrócił się do niego, lekko marszcząc brwi.

– Wolałbym, żeby pan tak tego nie nazywał. To strasznie dramatyczne słowo. Minister chciał, żebym go odwiedził i postanowił to zrobić w cokolwiek pretensjonalny i gwałtowny sposób, przyznaję. Ale sprawa już została załatwiona. To było nieporozumienie.

– Kiedy ktoś zabiera ze sobą dziecko, nie czekając na rodzica czy opiekuna – powiedział Scrimgeour łagodnym tonem, którego Snape wiedział, że w swoim stanie zaskoczonej furii, nie byłby w stanie sam z siebie wydobyć – i nie daje im żadnej szansy odmowy, to nazywamy to porwaniem, Harry. To, co minister zrobił, było nielegalne.

– Ale żeby go za to ukarać, musiałoby dojść do rozprawy sądowej, prawda? – zapytał Harry, tonem czystego, akademickiego zainteresowania.

Scrimgeour kiwnął głową.

– Więc do niej nie dojdzie – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie nazwę tego porwaniem. Nie wypełnię papierów przeciw ministrowi, ani przeciw ministerstwu, skoro już o tym mówimy.

Snape warknął i złapał go za ramię, obracając nim. Harry okręcił się po prostu wokół własnej osi i spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

– _Ja_ złożę pozew, Harry – powiedział mu, nie chcąc, żeby jego wychowanek miał pod tym względem jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. – Wiem, jak się nazywają ludzie, którzy cię porwali.

– _Zaprosili_ , proszę pana. I... naprawdę? Zna pan? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście. Sfora.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

– To nie jest ich oficjalny tytuł, proszę pana. Jestem pewien, że nie znajdzie pan odniesienia do nich w żadnych oficjalnych papierach ministra Knota.

– Wydaje mi się, że ja mogę ich znać – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Dostałem raporty o dwóch byłych aurorach, zwolnionych za koszmarne zaniedbanie swoich obowiązków, którzy ostatnio wchodzili i wychodzili z budynku.

Snape nie przeoczył tego, jak ciało Harry'ego się spięło. Jego głos się podniósł lekko, z napięciem, ale nie zaatakował, chociaż otaczająca go magia wzburzyła się, jakby stał u stóp wodospadu.

– Poproszę o to tylko raz, proszę pana. Niech pan to zostawi w spokoju. Nie będę zeznawał. Mam swoje powody, by uważać, że minister nie użyje więcej tej metody do zapraszania ludzi do siebie i że więcej nie będę musiał powtarzać tego, co już raz mu powiedziałem. Nie będę z wami pod tym względem współpracował. Nie chcę z wami walczyć. Z żadnym z was – dodał, zwracając się z obawą do Snape'a. – Ale dałem słowo i już jest po wszystkim.

– Dałeś słowo? – Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego głos zrobił się niebezpiecznie cichy. Nie był w stanie na to poradzić. Czuł, jak pragnienie zemsty pożera go w całości, wyrywając po drodze wszystkie łagodniejsze części jego osobowości.

Harry kiwnął głową, z poważną miną.

– Tak. Już jest _po wszystkim._

– To nie w porządku, Harry – powiedział Snape, czując, jak jego frustracja rośnie. Przecież chłopiec _musiał_ zdawać sobie z tego sprawę? – Złamano twoje prawa. Minister może to zrobić komuś innemu...

Harry pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się wyraz, którego Snape tam jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

– Nie, nie zrobi. My... omówiliśmy to.

Snape warknął na niego.

Harry spojrzał na niego, a tarcze oklumencyjne płonęły mu w oczach.

 _Coś jeszcze musiało się mu stać_ , pomyślał Snape. _Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby tak się opierać powiedzeniu nam o tym, gdyby po prostu nie chciał, żebyśmy uważali go za ofiarę – nawet w skali tego, co się stało z Blackiem w zeszłym roku. Może coś zrobił?_

– Harry – powiedział, utrzymując swój głos niskim i kojącym – zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że cokolwiek tam zrobiłeś, zwłaszcza w obronie własnego życia, jest w pełni zrozumiałe i nikt cię nie będzie o to winił?

Harry _wzdrygnął się_ , wzdrygnął zarówno duszą jak i ciałem, po czym przycisnął brodę do piersi.

– Proszę – szepnął. – Proszę, niech pan to zostawi, zostawi to pan, jeśli mnie pan kocha.

Snape ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

– Harry...

Harry pokręcił głową tak energicznie, że włosy mu zatrzepotały w powietrzu.

– Chciałbym spędzić kilka minut w samotności, zanim wrócimy do Hogwartu – powiedział, zerkając na Scrimgeoura. – Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza.

Scrimgeour pokręcił głową, więc Harry otworzył drzwi do jego gabinetu, unikając Snape'a, który chciał go zatrzymać. Kiedy ten ruszył za swoim wychowankiem, Scrimgeour położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – Myślę, że powiedział nam prawdę i naprawdę potrzebuje chwili spokoju.

– Nie może się z tym kryć – powiedział Snape i poczuł, jak frustracja pęka mu w głosie niczym topiący się lód. – To nie jest naturalne. A jego sojusznicy już zostali poinformowani. Zgodnie z warunkami sojuszu mają prawo zażądać satysfakcji od samego ministra, albo pozwać go do sądu w imieniu Harry'ego.

– Ale żeby to zrobić, musimy się dowiedzieć, co tam w ogóle zaszło – powiedział Scrimgeour – a nie będziemy w stanie wyciągnąć nawet słowa na ten temat od Harry'ego w jego obecnym stanie, ani pewnie też od ministra, jeśli ten dostanie pod tym względem jakiś wybór. – Patrzył spokojnie na Snape'a. – Powiem ci jednak coś. Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi, otaczała go mroczna magia. Domyślam się, że zrobił coś z jej pomocą, coś, czego teraz koszmarnie się wstydzi.

Snape zrozumiał w kilka chwil, przypominając sobie żal Harry'ego po zabiciu Mrocznego Pana w ciele Rudolfa. Jeśli cokolwiek takiego znowu się stało, nawet na mniejszą skalę, to będzie się chciał z tym ukryć. Snape zastanawiał się, czy Harry'emu nie wydawało się czasem, że zrobił coś, czego nie będą w stanie mu wybaczyć, i poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze.

 _Pewnie nikogo tam z nim nie było – nikogo, kogo mógłby chronić, nikogo, dzięki komu mógłby sobie wytłumaczyć użycie mrocznej magii. Chronił tylko siebie. I teraz jest mu wstyd._

Pragnął wejść za Harrym do pokoju, zapewnić go, że oczywiście, że mu wybaczą, zresztą, cokolwiek by to nie było, pewnie nawet nie trzeba mu w ogóle tego wybaczać, ale ręka Scrimgeoura zacisnęła się lekko na jego nadgarstku i ściągnęła z powrotem na niego jego uwagę.

– Czego? – warknął, oglądając się na aurora.

– Tak samo jak tobie, mnie też się wydaje, że ta sprawa jest zbyt istotna, żeby ją pominąć milczeniem. – Oczy Scrimgeoura przymrużyły się, jakby patrzył na słońce. – Jeśli moim ministrem jest taki człowiek, który jest gotów porywać dzieci i układać się z nimi, to chcę o tym wiedzieć. I mamy jakiś punkt, w którym możemy zacząć dochodzenie, nawet, jeśli Harry nie jest teraz w stanie nam pomóc. Podam ci imiona i opisy byłych aurorów, których widzieli moi ludzie.

Snape kiwnął głową, czując, jak zalewa go fala żalu zmieszanego z ulgą. Podaruje Harry'emu jego moment samotności, ale w międzyczasie może zrobić coś więcej. Popchnie sprawę do przodu, zagrozi jej i będzie z nią walczył, bez względu na to, czego by sobie nie życzył Harry.

Minister po prostu posunął się za daleko.

* * *

– Głupio się zachowujesz, wiesz?

Przez kilka ostatnich minut Harry opierał się o ścianę rozklekotanej szafy, z paniką starając się uspokoić kotłujące się strach i żal. Wyprostował się i obrócił gwałtownie, zaciskając pięści.

Przy drzwiach szafy stała czarownica, której usta były zaciśnięte w niewielki, hardy uśmieszek, a jej oczy uważnie obserwowały Harry'ego. Miała blond włosy, ułożone w loki, które nie mogły być naturalne, zwłaszcza, że nie zmieniły pozycji, kiedy przechyliła głowę, żeby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Jej twarz była ciężka od makijażu, przynajmniej w okolicach jej brwi, a jej okulary były wykładane kamieniami szlachetnymi. Harry zobaczył, że trzyma w jednej ręce pergamin, a w drugiej pióro. Opierała się leniwie ramieniem o drzwi szafy, mimo zajętych dłoni.

– Co masz na myśli? – szepnął Harry, zastanawiając się, czy to nie był kolejny człowiek o własnych pomysłach względem tego, do czego powinien używać własnej magii.

– Nazywam się Rita Skeeter – powiedziała kobieta.

Harry spiął się i przymrużył oczy.

– Och, tak, piorunuj mnie wzrokiem ile chcesz – powiedziała Skeeter, brzmiąc, jakby to ją w ogóle nie obchodziło. – Ale to twoja szansa, wiesz? A ty ją marnujesz. Właśnie dlatego powiedziałam, że jesteś głupi. – Zrobiła obszerny gest, trzęsąc swoim pergaminem, jakby to było oczywiste.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział Harry, wracając do swojej spokojnej maski i głosu.

– Widziałam wszystko, co się stało w pokoju przesłuchań ministerstwa – powiedziała Skeeter. – Naprawdę _wszystko_.

Harry stał przez chwilę w ciszy, słysząc narastające staccato swojego serca, tętniącego mu w uszach.

– I _opublikuję_ tę historię – powiedziała Skeeter, przyglądając się swojemu pióru. – Ale reportaż byłby lepszy, gdybym mogła porozmawiać z naocznym świadkiem. – Zerknęła na niego, a jej oczy błysnęły surowo zza błyszczących oprawek. – Świadka chętnego do podzielenia się swoimi przeżyciami, zdolnego potwierdzić każdy szczegół. Takiego, który poprzez współpracę ze mną, jest gotów przejąć kontrolę nad zmarszczkami, które się rozejdą po tym wydarzeniu. – Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko. – Tego nie da się utrzymać w tajemnicy, dzieciaku. To jest za duże. A magiczna społeczność zasługuje na to, żeby się dowiedzieć prawdy o swoimi ministrze.

– To tylko wymówka – szepnął Harry.

– _Oczywiście_ , że tak – powiedziała Skeeter, brzmiąc na nieco zniecierpliwioną. – Ale widzisz, jest różnica między opisaniem skandalu, któremu wszyscy zainteresowani zaprzeczają, a opisaniem prawdy, która zrobi ze mnie bohaterkę. To pierwsze już mnie męczy. – Pochyliła się do przodu i zrównała poziom ich oczu. – Oferuję ci tutaj szansę, Potter. Odmów, a ja i tak to opublikuję. Współpracuj ze mną, a opiszę cię tak, że mucha nie siada. – Oczy jej zabłysły. – Co na to powiesz?

– Dałem ministrowi słowo... – szepnął Harry.

– Złamie je – powiedziała Skeeter. – Ten układ zostanie złamany. Mówiłam ci, to jest za duże. Zresztą, już i tak inni ludzie zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie tak. Byłam też w biurze aurorów. Twój opiekun już poinformował twoich sojuszników.

Harry poczuł nagły skok paniki. Mógłby się z nimi skontaktować, powiedzieć im, że nic się nie stało, że nie muszą się o nic martwić...

 _Nie. Nie mogę._

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując się, jakby po gardle przemknął mu kwas. Nie, nie miał prawa do ograniczania w ten sposób czyjejkolwiek wolności. gdyby tylko Snape o tym wiedział, to co innego, bo biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, nikt z ministerstwa i tak by go nie potraktował poważnie. Ale Parkinsonowie, Bulstrode'owie, czy, niech mu Merlin pomoże, Malfoyowie...

Harry oparł możliwość dotrzymania słowa danego Knotowi na tym, że żadne z nich się o tym nie dowie. Wiedział, że jeśli usłyszeli chociaż pogłoskę, to sprawdzą sprawę do końca.

A okłamywanie ich tylko osłabi ich zaufanie do niego. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

 _Bycie_ vatesem _i wiarygodnym sojusznikiem jest dla mnie ważniejsze_ , zorientował się, kiedy te myśli zwaliły się na niego niczym lawina, _niż krycie się z tym, co zrobiłem, albo dotrzymywanie danego Knotowi słowa._

Odetchnął powoli, ostrożnie, wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech. Stała przed nim kolejna prawda, tak samo jak jego sadyzm wcześniej.

 _Nie mogę się z tym kryć. Nie mogę tego naprawić. Nie mogę tego stłamsić i nie mogę przed tym uciec._

 _Draco miał rację. Są takie chwile, kiedy będę musiał wyjść do światła i zachowywać się jak przywódca, nawet jeśli nim nie jestem, nie będąc w stanie przekazać zasług, winy, czy obowiązku komukolwiek innemu._

Harry czuł się, jakby jechał na fali, która lada moment się załamie i rozbije o brzeg. Przypomniał sobie plażę w Northumberlandzie w czasie przesilenia letniego, odległy szum fali przyboju, kłębiących się za spokojnymi, maleńkimi. Wznosiły się i opadały, ryczące i niszczycielskie ściany szarej wody, ale piana na ich szczycie błyszczała i oślepiała Harry'ego w świetle słońca.

 _Muszę mieć nadzieję, że to przyniesie światło, a nie tylko zniszczenie._

Spojrzał Skeeter w oczy.

– Kiedy idziemy z tym do prasy?


	12. Sojusz i opór

Patrzcie, kolejny rozdział, którego nie było w oryginalnym scenariuszu, no kto by pomyślał? (Słowo daję, ta historia rośnie sama z siebie.)

 **Rozdział dziesiąty:** **Sojusz i opór**

Rok od czasu jej pierwszej transformacji. Rok od czasu jej pierwszej pełni.

Wokół tego skupiały się myśli Hawthorn Parkinson, kiedy ta przygotowywała się do odwiedzenia ministerstwa i spotkania z Potterem. Och, fizycznie stała przed lustrem i próbowała związać swoje blond włosy jasną wstążką, żeby przestały jej wchodzić do oczu, ale myślami była znowu w szopie, w której kazała się zamknąć swojemu mężowi i córce, w której stała się bestią bez wywaru tojadowego, wyjącą i ryjącą ściany pazurami.

Tego dnia, rok temu, nie była nawet pewna, czy chce dalej żyć. W tej chwili nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić niczego, czego pragnęłaby bardziej.

Ostrożnie ułożyła wstążkę, tak by ta się elegancko przechyliła na stronę, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pokoju gościnnego, w którym Elfrida czekała na nią po drugiej stronie kominka w Gringotcie. Zatrzymała się, kiedy zobaczyła, że jej odziany w czarne szaty mąż, Dragonsbane, zachodzi jej drogę. Zwykle puściłby ją bez pytania. Nekromanci raczej unikali tłumów, między innymi przez wzgląd na uprzedzenia i to, że ludzie się czuli przy nich nieswojo, ale także dlatego, że to było dla nich wyjątkowo męczące, bo widzieli śmierć każdego czarodzieja i czarownicy, którzy ich mijali.

A mimo stał teraz z nieruchomą determinacją, w sposób, który oznaczał, że chce iść razem z nią.

 _Jesteś pewien?_ zapytała Hawthorn w języku migowym. Nie mógł się do niej odezwać poza dwoma nocami w roku, w czasie Halloween i Walpurgii.

Dragonsbane wykonał subtelny ruch w głębi swojego kaptura, który sugerował kiwnięcie głową. Podał jej ramię.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się i przyjęła je, całując go w policzek, a przynajmniej w materiał, który pokrywał jego policzek, po czym oboje ruszyli w kierunku pokoju gościnnego. Nigdy go nie zapytała, kiedy umrze, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że on to wie; nigdy ją nie kusiło, żeby samej się dowiedzieć. Co innego życie w niebezpieczeństwie, a co innego życie z dnia na dzień. Hawthorn wolała to drugie, mimo, że stale wyglądała w przyszłość.

Głowa Elfridy wciąż unosiła się wśród płomieni, twarz bladej, ślicznej czarownicy o blond włosach i trochę za dużych, niebieskich oczach.

– Oboje przejdziecie? – zapytała, zerkając na Dragonsbane'a.

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową.

Elfrida zamrugała, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

– Powiedzcie Gringott numer cztery – poinstruowała ich, po czym wyciągnęła głowę z kominka.

Hawthorn nabrała garść proszku fiuu z naczynia stojącego nad kominkiem, ale zanim zdążyła nim rzucić w płomienie, Pansy im przerwała, wchodząc cicho do pokoju i potulnie zatrzymując się w progu.

– Matko, ojcze, wybieracie się do ministerstwa? – Jej głos podniósł się lekko z zaskoczenia przy drugim słowie, ale ukryła tę emocję jeszcze zanim Hawthorn zdążyła się obrócić, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się. Jej córka była dobrze wytrenowana i znała wszystkie kurtuazje czystokrwistych. Znajomi Hawthorn nazywali jej metodę wychowania córki "cokolwiek niezwykłym", ale to tylko dodało jej charakteru, w niczym jej nie ujmując.

– Tak, kochanie – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. Pansy podeszła i od razu nachyliła policzek w kierunku dłoni, nie dotykając jej. Hawthorn pochyliła się do niej i powąchała ją. Jedną z niewielu przyjemności, które pojawiły się wraz z jej klątwą było nauczenie się wąchania innych – zarówno ich dodanych zapachów, jak i tego, jak pachnieli pod spodem. Pansy miała na sobie perfumy i bogatą, silną skórę. – W ministerstwie wydarzył się pewien incydent związany z Harrym Potterem. Może nas nie być jakiś czas.

Pansy kiwnęła z powagą głową, ale nie zapytała, czy może pójść razem z nimi. Była dziedziczką krwi swojej matki, ale nie jej magii, a formalne, polityczne spotkania z sojusznikami ograniczały się tylko do magicznych, czyli tych istotniejszych.

– Oczywiście, matko. Powiem skrzatom domowym, żeby mi coś przyrządziły.

– Żadnego sera – powiedziała od razu Hawthorn, rozpoznając błysk w oczach córki. – Ostatnim razem rozbolał cię od niego brzuch.

Pansy westchnęła, ale pochyliła głowę.

– Oczywiście, matko – wymamrotała znowu, po czym wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się w stronę kuchni.

Hawthorn rzuciła proszkiem w płomienie.

– Gringott numer cztery! – zawołała. Kiedy płomienie zrobiły się zielone, objęła Dragonsbane'a obiema rękami – nie mógł powiedzieć celu na głos, więc musiał się zabrać z nią – po czym oboje weszli w płomienie.

Ich punkt docelowy był cokolwiek daleko, ale Hawthorn zawsze lubiła podróże siecią fiuu – lot pośród ciemności, wymówka, by się trochę przybrudzić, bo przecież nikt nie będzie oczekiwał po nich czegokolwiek innego, potknięcie, kiedy kominek ich wypluł pod koniec drogi. Jedyne, co odkryła, że może być od tego szybsze, były dla niej nogi wilkołaka, bo nie ufała sobie na miotle.

Razem z Dragonsbane'em wyszli do bogato zdobionej komnaty, o ścianach wyłożonych czerwienią i złotem. Hawthorn skrzywiła lekko usta. Gobliny z uporem maniaka zdobiły wszystko czerwienią i złotem, kolorami Gryffindora. To była subtelne postawienie się Salazarowi Slytherinowi, który dawno temu oszukał ich w czasie targu, takie pozorne wielbienie kolorów, których on nie znosił. Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że tysiąc lat to wystarczająco długo, żeby wreszcie zapomnieć o tej obrazie i nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czemu gobliny wciąż się tego czepiają.

– Witaj, Hawthorn.

Hawthorn obróciła się i kiwnęła głową Elfridzie Bulstrode, która na nich czekała z rękami złożonymi na podołku, głową pochyloną i oczami wbitymi w podłogę, a jej głos był bardzo cichy i łagodny. Elfrida była wytrenowana jako jedna z tradycyjnych czarownic _puellaris_ , bardzo kobiecych i łagodnych, które w miejscu publicznym były uosobieniem gracji i spokoju. Swoją agresję zachowywały na kłótnie w domu i do obrony swoich dzieci; plotki głosiły, że są w stanie zmienić się w lwice, jeśli ktoś skrzywdzi ich synów i córki. Hawthorn jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tego na oczy i miała nadzieję nigdy nie być tego świadkiem, jako że nie planowała kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić dziecko z rodziny Bulstrode'ów.

Tym razem jednak w Elfridzie było coś niespotykanego, coś ponad jej tradycyjne manieryzmy. Hawthorn powąchała powietrze, po czym powąchała je ponownie. Większość kobiet w każdej sytuacji pachniała krwią, co oznaczało, że prędzej czy później będą krwawić ze swoich macic, nawet jeśli akurat nie były w czasie menstruacji. Zapach Elfridy jednak nie miał w sobie śladu krwi i nie było go tam już od jakiegoś czasu.

To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

– Gratulacje, moja droga – powiedziała ciepło Hawthorn, łapiąc dłoń czarownicy. – Który to już miesiąc?

Elfrida ostrożnie podniosła wzrok z podłogi i kiedy w uśmiechu Hawthorn zobaczyła zgodę na spojrzenie jej w oczy, również odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

– Trzeci – powiedziała. – Śniłam. Będziemy mieli kolejną córkę.

Hawthorn pochyliła głowę.

– Gratulacje – powtórzyła.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział głos zza Elfridy i Adalrico Bulstrode wszedł przez inne drzwi, odziany w swoje formalne szaty do negocjacji. Milicenta, jego córka krwi i dziedziczka magii, szła zaraz za nim. – Jesteśmy nieskończenie dumni. – Podszedł do swojej żony, objął ją, po czym pocałował mocno, co Elfrida przyjęła ze swoją zwykłą gracją. Milicenta obeszła swoich rodziców, zerkając na nich z lekkim rozbawieniem, po czym ukłoniła się. Nigdy nie dygała. Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląda wtedy niedorzecznie. Ona też miała na sobie formalne szaty, choć nie takie, jak Hawthorn i jej matka.

– Pani Parkinson – powiedziała Milicenta uprzejmie. – Ufam, że uporała się pani z mrocznym darem, który otrzymała pani w zeszłym roku?

– W rzeczy samej – powiedziała Hawthorn – z pewną pomocą. – Przez chwilę podziwiała Milicentę. Pansy miała swoje własne silne punkty, ale ta dziewczynka była idealnym, ślizgońskim wężem, wysoka jak na swój wiek, z umysłem wyraźnie zdolnym do zaplątania się w supeł za jej spokojnymi oczami. Nieustraszona, co przyda jej się w polityce. – Teraz mam zamiar się odpłacić źródle tej pomocy.

– Co się właściwie stało? – zapytała Milicenta. – Weszłam do pokoju akurat, jak moi rodzice kończyli rozmawiać.

– Harry Potter został porwany przez dwóch czarodziejów w szarych szatach, którzy nazwali siebie Sforą i twierdzili, że pracują dla ministerstwa – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, wchodząc przez kolejne drzwi. Za nim szła Narcyza, która spojrzała Hawthorn w oczy i kiwnęła jej na powitanie, oraz jego syn, Draco, który wyglądał na nieco rozkojarzonego. – I przed chwilą otrzymaliśmy kolejną wiadomość od Severusa Snape'a, który jest jego prawnym opiekunem. Znaleziono chłopca, ale profesor Snape wierzy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy usłyszymy, co się stało. To dotyczy nas, jako jego formalnych sojuszników.

Hawthorn podniosła brew. _Dzień, w którym Lucjusz Malfoy stanie się czyimś formalnym sojusznikiem będzie dniem, kiedy pozbędę się mojej klątwy._ Uważała, że Lucjusz jest dobrym politykiem, ale miał tendencję do grania na dwa fronty tak długo, jak tylko mógł, zawsze uważając bardziej na własne korzyści, niż na swoich sojuszników. Jego żona była warta dziesięciu takich jak on, bo była gotowa faktycznie zaryzykować życiem i ideałami _w imię_ swoich ideałów.

Przerzuciła wzrok na Dracona. Chłopiec był dziedzicem krwi Lucjusza, ale nie jego magii. Oczywiście, Lucjusz upierał się, że jego syn jest jeszcze młody i jego talent miał jeszcze czas na zamanifestowanie się.

 _Uwierzyłabym w to, gdyby nie fakt, że Milicenta zamanifestowała się, kiedy miała sześć lat, a pozostali zwykle nie mieli więcej jak czternaście._

Hawthorn otrząsnęła się z tych rozmyślań, kiedy zorientowała się, że Elfrida mówiła wszystkim, jak się dostaną do ministerstwa. Musiała się skupić na spotkaniu i jego celu, którym był Potter i odkrycie, jak głęboko sięgała ta korupcja w ministerstwie. Sojusznicy Pottera byli w tej sytuacji na dobrej pozycji, chociaż ona uważała, że ma szczęście odkąd dostała od niego pierwszą fiolkę wywaru tojadowego.

– Gobliny mają tunele, które prowadzą ich wózki prosto do ministerstwa – tłumaczyła Elfrida. – Pozwoliły mi zająć jeden, który zabierze nas na czwarty poziom ministerstwa, skąd czeka nas krótki spacer do biura aurorów. Tam znajduje się gabinet, w którym profesor Snape powiedział panu Malfoyowi, że będzie na nas czekał ze swoim wychowankiem.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju, rumieniąc się, kiedy patrzyła mężczyznom w oczy, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś będzie miał coś przeciw temu planu. Nikt nie miał. Adalrico objął swoją żonę ramieniem i poprowadził ją w stronę drzwi, którymi wcześniej wszedł z Milicentą, szepcząc jej do ucha.

Hawthorn ruszyła za nimi, trzymając wysoko głowę i myśląc intensywnie. Nie wiedziała, co oznacza porwanie Pottera, oczywiście, i nie dowie się, póki nie znajdą się w Ministerstwie. W międzyczasie musiała jednak rozważyć Malfoyów.

 _Czemu Lucjusz w ogóle zawracał sobie tym głowę? Jego żona to rozumiem, wiele ryzykowała, żeby pomóc Potterowi. Jego syn też, Pansy powiedziała mi, że dostał prawdziwej obsesji na punkcie chłopaka Potterów. Ale co Lucjusz będzie z tego miał, że osobiście pojawi się na tym spotkaniu?_

 _O ile ta sprawa nie sięga znacznie głębiej, niż zwykłe porwanie, oczywiście._

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując, jak w jej środku przyjemność rozwija się i przeciąga rozkosznie. _Uwielbiała_ politykę, tak długo jak ta nie wydarzała się w dzień po pełni, a w tym przypadku miała kilka dni na dojście do siebie.

* * *

Milicenta wyszła z wózka kopalnego, który wcześniej wyciągnął dla nich potężny jaszczur, na drewnianą platformę i przyjrzała się drzwiom przed sobą. Były zrobione ze stali, jakby czarodzieje w ministerstwie bali się, że gobliny mogą ich z tej strony zaatakować. Z tego, co Milicenta wiedziała, to nie było wykluczone. Niewiele się nauczyła od Binnsa, ale przeczytała dość książek by wiedzieć, że powstania goblinów odgrywały wielką rolę w historii czarodziejów.

Obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła, jak jej ojciec pomaga jej matce wyjść z wózka. Milicenta wywróciła oczami. Cieszyła się, oczywiście, że jej rodzice będą mieli kolejne dziecko i rozumiała, czemu jej ojciec był taki dumny i pełen niepokoju, ale Elfrida na pewno jest w stanie sama wyjść z cholernego wózka. Nie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Milicenta była wdzięczna, że nie otrzymała treningu _puellaris_. Zmiana kształtu nie była warta poddania swojego umysłu i wolności.

Patrzyła, jak drzwi się otwierają, odsłaniając stojącą za nimi aurorkę, która kiwnęła im głową z podziwu godnym opanowaniem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że miała przed sobą ośmiu mrocznych czarodziejów, z czego jeden z nich był nekromantą.

– Jestem auror Mallory – powiedziała. – Pozwolicie, że zaprowadzę was na drugie piętro?

Milicenta rozejrzała się kilka razy, kiedy auror Mallory prowadziła ich do wind, ale nie zauważyła niczego interesującego – tylko biurka z formularzami. Oczywiście, jeśli te papiery były zapisane prawami, które kontrolowały magiczne stworzenia, to potrafiła sobie wyobrazić ich potęgę. Ale nie była to interesująca, ekscytująca, czy podziwu godna potęga.

 _Może warto się jej przyjrzeć mimo wszystko._

Milicenta postanowiła to sobie zapamiętać na później. Na dobrą sprawę nie miała pojęcia, jak ministerstwo funkcjonuje z dnia na dzień; jej lekcje historii skupiały się wokół Wizengamotu i ważnych procesach mrocznych czarodziejów. Być może nauczenie się pomniejszych spraw okaże się w pewnej chwili przydatne, wychwycenie spraw, które umykały oczom mniej bystrych ludzi.

Milicenta nauczyła się wielu użytecznych rzeczy w ten sposób. Między innymi w ten właśnie sposób po raz pierwszy odkryła poziom mocy Pottera.

Wreszcie dotarli na drugie piętro i do departamentu przestrzegania praw czarodziejów. Milicenta zauważyła tutaj nieco więcej dumy, rozpoznając delikatne mgnienie skomplikowanych osłon, które otaczały większość biurek. Przyjrzała się im krytycznie. Większość z nich dotyczyła pragnień, podobnie jak te w Obsydianie, jej domu, ale te były bardziej zainteresowane czarodziejami Światła. Przynajmniej ci nigdy nie będą musieli stwierdzić, że pracują z magią tak potężną, że ta ich ściąga w kierunku korupcji. Magia tego poziomu mogłaby co najwyżej skusić kogoś do podkradnięcia czyjejś tarty melasowej.

Dotarli do gabinetu Rufusa Scrimgeoura i weszli wszyscy do środka. W pierwszej chwili Milicenta przyjrzała się ułożonym w koło krzesłom. Było ich dziesięć, dość, jak przypuszczała, dla nich, Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a. Potem jednak podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła stojącego obok biurka starszego mężczyznę, którego podejrzewała o bycie szefem biura aurorów.

 _Harry'ego tu nie ma?_

Nie przed nimi, a za nimi, zorientowała się w chwilę później, kiedy jej nos wyczuł znajomy zapach nadciągającej burzy. Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła jak Harry wchodzi do pokoju, blady ale opanowany. Zaraz za nim wszedł profesor Snape. On również był blady, ale zdecydowanie nie opanowany. Milicenta zadrżała. Nie chciałaby mieć z nim lekcji eliksirów, kiedy jego oczy błyszczały tą mroczną furią.

– Witam was Malfoyowie, Parkinsonowie i Bulstrode'owie – powiedział auror Scrimgeour, w którego głosie pojawiła się zaledwie lekka sugestia zniesmaczenia. _Powitał nas używając nazwisk, przynajmniej umie się zachować_ , pomyślała Milicenta, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Zgodziłem się udostępnić mój gabinet jako miejsce formalnego spotkania między waszymi rodzinami i Harrym Potterem, ponieważ pan Potter został zaatakowany przez oficerów ministerstwa, pracujących dla samego ministra i tak samo jak wy chciałbym się dowiedzieć o wszystkim, co zaszło.

– Ktoś taki jak pan na pewno zna już wszystkie szczegóły, aurorze Scrimgeour. – Milicenta była pewna, że to powiedziała jej matka, głosem potulnym i delikatnym. No dobra, to była jedna dobra rzecz w treningu _puellaris_ ; zachęcało czarownice, a już zwłaszcza czarodziejów, do niedoceniania Elfridy.

Wyglądało na to, że auror Scrimgeour nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Jego oczy złagodniały, kiedy spojrzał na jej matkę.

– Nie znam, pani Bulstrode. Pan Potter obiecał, że wszystko wyjaśni, kiedy już się wszyscy zbierzemy.

 _Gdzie jest Harry?_ pomyślała nagle Milicenta, wyciągając szyję. Powinien już stanąć przed wszystkimi. Miał na to dość czasu.

Albo i nie, no tak, oczywiście, że nie. Zamiast tego stał pośrodku krzeseł, ściskany przez Dracona w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Brwi Milicenty podniosły się, kiedy przyglądała się tej scenie. Była w niej jedna różnica w porównaniu do tego, co zwykle widziała w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Ręce Harry'ego obejmowały plecy i kark Dracona, przytulając go tak mocno, jak zwykle Draco go obejmował.

– Czy pan Potter byłby łaskaw zacząć swoje wyjaśnienia? – zapytał auror, w którego głosie pojawiła się równie delikatna nuta rozbawienia.

Harry po prostu się odwrócił, poprawiając ułożenie swojej ręki tak, że ta teraz obejmowała jedno z ramion Dracona, zamiast obu, po czym poprowadził go przed siebie. Posadził go na krześle stojącym pod zdjęciami, na których aurorzy łapali jakichś kryminalistów, ścisnął jego rękę, po czym odsunął się od niego na krok. Draco, który wyglądał na znacznie spokojniejszego w porównaniu do tego, jakim go widzieli podczas spotkania w Gringotcie, kiwnął do niego, po czym odprowadził go wzrokiem, kiedy Harry zajął swoje miejsce w samym środku kręgu krzeseł.

 _Stojąco_ , pomyślała Milicenta, siadając między swoimi rodzicami. Parkinsonowie zajęli krzesła obok nich, Lucjusz i Narcyza usiedli po jednej stronie Dracona, a Snape i Scrimgeour po drugiej. _Czyli chce to nam przedstawić tak formalnie jak to możliwe._

Milicenta pochyliła się do przodu, coraz bardziej ciekawa relacji, którą mieli zaraz usłyszeć, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczyła lekko zielonkawą barwę na policzkach Harry'ego i jego lekko przeszklone oczy, kiedy patrzył na kogokolwiek poza Snape'em i Draconem.

* * *

Kiedy razem ze Snape'em zbliżali się do gabinetu Scrimgeoura, Harry powiedział sobie, że jest spokojny. _Musiał_ być. Przed chwilą opracował z Ritą Skeeter ostateczną formę artykułu, który opublikuje jutro w "Proroku Codziennym", a zaraz potem Snape go znalazł i stamtąd zabrał. Harry obiecał, że wyjaśni wszystko jak tylko pojawią się jego sojusznicy i Snape się na to zgodził. Nikt go nie naciskał, ani go do niczego nie zmuszał, a pierwszy cios padnie, kiedy artykuł zostanie dopuszczony do prasy. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, powinien przynajmniej okazać swoim sojusznikom tyle szacunku, żeby ich powiadomić o tym, co się pojawi w gazecie.

To był, oczywiście, lukier pokrywający obrzydliwą prawdę. Był nerwowy, bo bał się tego, co jego sojusznicy powiedzą o jego mrocznej magii, łamaniu słowa danego ministrowi i wszystkiemu, co potem nastąpi, jeśli nie zerwą z nim stosunków, a Harry tak na dobrą sprawę zacznie wojnę z Knotem.

 _Tak czy inaczej nadciąga burza_ , pomyślał Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu pełnego ludzi, _a ja muszę być w samym jej środku._

Jego wzrok przemknął po Parkinsonach, Bulstrode'ach, starszych Malfoyach i spoczął na Draconie. Zobaczył, jak twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela rozluźnia się z ulgi i radości na widok Harry'ego. Lada moment ruszy w stronę Harry'ego, żeby go przytulić.

Harry temu zapobiegł, bo ruszył w jego stronę pierwszy.

Wyraz zaskoczenia na twarz Dracona był bezcenny, ale silny uścisk, jaki Harry otrzymał chwilę potem, kiedy sam objął rękami ramiona Dracona i przytulił twarz do nasady jego karku, był znacznie lepszy. Spięcie, z którego istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, rozpłynęło się. Tak, wciąż pozostawała obawa, że jego sojusznicy go opuszczą, ale przynajmniej jedna osoba tego nie zrobi. Dwie, jeśli liczyć Snape'a, oczywiście, ale Harry czerpał inny rodzaj otuchy z przytulenia Dracona, niż z przytulania Snape'a.

Draco przytulił go, mocno, z ulgą i radością, a Harry nie chciał w ogóle się stamtąd ruszać. Obowiązek jednak wzywał, więc odsunął się, zdecydowanie za szybko, po czym zaprowadził Dracona na jego miejsce, sadzając go tam z obietnicą, daną ściśnięciem dłoni, że nie będzie daleko.

A potem obrócił się i spojrzał swoim sojusznikom w oczy, jednemu po drugim.

Scrimgeour czekał. Snape był spięty. Narcyza miała na twarzy łagodny wyraz, jakby była gotowa przyjąć do wiadomości i wybaczyć Harry'emu nawet najgorszą możliwą zbrodnię. Twarz Lucjusza była kompletnie bez wyrazu. Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć twarzy Dragonsbane'a przez jego kaptur, ale był zaskoczony, że nekromanta w ogóle się pojawił. Hawthorn pochyliła się na swoim krześle, jakby miała zamiar lada moment skoczyć i wyrwać Harry'emu te słowa z gardła. Blada kobieta, którą Harry słabo kojarzył jako matkę Milicenty, wyglądała na złapaną gdzieś między strachem i rezygnacją. Sama Milicenta miała na twarzy lekki, rozbawiony uśmieszek, taki sam jaki widniał na twarzy jej ojca.

Harry kiwnął głową. Cóż, już jutro wszyscy poznają przynajmniej część prawdy. Być może to będzie mogło posłużyć za ćwiczenie przed przemawianiem do większego tłumu, co Harry był pewien, że prędzej czy później nastąpi.

– Bezwiednie złamałem dzisiaj jedno z praw ministerstwa – powiedział. – Przemówiłem wężomową w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, ponieważ rój południowo afrykańskich kobr uciekło z zamknięcia i obawiałem się, że zrobią komuś krzywdę. Przekonałem je do udania się ze mną do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie wypuściłem je na wolność. W niedługo potem Sfora, czarodzieje odziani w szare szaty, którzy powiedzieli, że pracują dla ministerstwa, pojawili się i porwali mnie.

Harry odkrył, że to było najłatwiej powiedzieć, bo nagle poczuł ucisk w gardle. Tyle to nawet Snape widział, o tym właśnie powiedział innym ludziom. A teraz musiał zaraportować to, o czym w tej chwili wiedzieli tylko ludzie, którzy byli z nim w pokoju przesłuchań. Ciężko mu było oddychać.

Hawthorn bezwiednie – a może i świadomie, w końcu mogła dostać jakąś podpowiedź, wyczuwając jego emocje zapachem – pomogła mu przebić się przez najcięższą część.

– Jak oni w ogóle śmieli zabrać dziecko bez opiekuna? – zapytała, a w jej głosie pojawiła się sugestia warkotu.

Harry zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej bez humoru.

– Obawiam się, że minister nie przejmował się w tym momencie legalną stroną całej sprawy, pani Parkinson. Szybko dowiedziałem się, że zostałem porwany, bo bał się mojej magii. Wydawało mu się, że miał do czynienia z dorastającym Mrocznym Panem. Podejrzewam, że w jego oczach nie byłem już dzieckiem.

– Mimo wszystko – powiedział Scrimgeour ze swojego kąta pokoju – nie powinien był tego robić.

Harry zaryzykował zerknięcie na szefa aurorów. Scrimgeour siedział w bezruchu, a jego żółte oczy były tak skupione na nim, że Harry czuł się nagi. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, po czym wbił go w podłogę i zaczął chodzić w kółko, podejmując relacjonowanie tego, co zaszło.

– Kiedy czekaliśmy na ministra, członkowie Sfory wyjaśnili mi swój cel. – _Oddychaj, oddychaj, to nie będzie aż takie trudne._ – Kiedyś byli aurorami, przynajmniej niektórzy z nich, inni byli szpiegami i posłańcami Voldemorta. Minister wykorzystywał ich powiązanie z Mrokiem, żeby wyszukiwać innych mrocznych czarodziejów. Noszą obroże, które mają chronić ich umysłu przed wszelkimi mrocznymi wpływami...

 _Włącznie z tymi, które nie są znowu takie mroczne_ , powiedział nagle Regulus w jego myślach.

 _Gdzieś ty był?_ zapytał Harry, na moment tracąc pęd swojego słowotoku. _Zniknąłeś nagle._

 _Testowałem obroże Sfory_ , powiedział Regulus zrezygnowanym głosem. _Naprawdę nie ma wokół nich obejścia, a przynajmniej ja nie byłem w stanie żadnego znaleźć. Zwykle mogę przejść z umysłu na umysł, używając połączenia z Voldemortem jako swego rodzaju tunel, ale ich tunele zostały zawalone i przejście zagradzał mi ogromny głaz._

 _No to może jednak nie mieli żadnego połączenia z Voldemortem?_

 _Mi się wydaje, że mieli._

Harry pokręcił głową i zorientował się, że jego sojusznicy wciąż na niego patrzą. Westchnął i ponownie się na nich skupił.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Niełatwo jest mi dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Adalrico, głosem niskim i niebezpiecznym. – Co sprawia ci w tym tak wielką trudność, Harry?

Harry spojrzał panu Bulstrode'owi w oczy. Tak było łatwiej. Wyglądał drapieżnie, rozważając, jak te wieści mogą zaważyć na losach jego rodziny. Harry mógł się z tym łatwiej uporać, niż z bardziej osobistym podejściem.

– Dowiedziałem się, że Sfora to specjalna jednostka Knota – powiedział. – Jego _tajna_ policja. Wykorzystywał ich do śledzenia i aresztowania mrocznych czarodziejów, wiem, że przede mną złapali przynajmniej jednego. W dodatku przepchnął przez Wizengamot ustawy o rejestrowaniu mrocznych czarodziejów, w których większość Wizengamotu nawet nie miała okazji uczestniczyć, wykorzystując klauzulę, że minister ma prawo do przejęcia kontroli nad ministerstwem w czasie stanu wojennego.

– Nie jesteśmy w stanie wojny – powiedział szorstko Scrimgeour. – Według sekcji drugiej praw ministerstwa, musi najpierw ogłosić oficjalnie stan wojenny, zanim zacznie sięgać po takie przywileje jak stworzenie własnej jednostki złożonej z wojskowych żołnierzy.

Harry zamrugał. O tym nie wiedział.

– Och – powiedział inteligentnie.

– A co się potem stało, Harry? – Tym razem pytanie zadała Narcyza, głosem ciepłym, matczynym i troskliwym. Harry tym razem skupił się na jej twarzy. Miał zamiar udawać, że są sami w tym pokoju i rozmawia tylko z nią. W ten sposób będzie w stanie się przedrzeć przez następną część.

– Sfora zaprowadziła mnie do ministra, kiedy poinformowałem ich, że nie mam zamiaru przestać mówić wężomową – powiedział. – Knot powiedział mi, że bez żadnych wątpliwości jestem Mrocznym Panem i że nowe ustawy były przede wszystkim wycelowane we mnie.

Na twarzy Narcyzy pojawił się szok, prawdopodobnie na innych też. Harry skrzywił się i wbił oczy przed siebie.

– Próbowałem z nim dyskutować i powiedziałem, że jestem lojalny rządowi czarodziejskiego świata i nie mam żadnego zamiaru przejmować nad nikim kontroli. Nie słuchał mnie. Ostatecznie kazał przynieść srebrną kulę, która miała udowodnić moją lojalność, jeśli faktycznie jakąś miałem. Położyłem na niej ręce i poczułem, jak magia przeszywa moje ciało. W pierwszej chwili nie byłem w stanie określić, do czego służyła.

Westchnął. Uznał, że powie to bez ogródek. Ubieranie tego w dodatkowe słowa nie sprawi, że nagle zacznie oznaczać coś innego.

– Kula nie służyła do sprawdzenia mojej lojalności. Próbowała osuszyć moją magię i zrobić ze mnie charłaka.

– Co?

Chór głosów rozległ się z wielu gardeł wokół niego, ale ten, który najbardziej przykuł uwagę Harry'ego, należał do Snape'a, bo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby jego opiekun podniósł głos. Odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a i skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył go stojącego, z dłonią zaciśniętą na różdżce, z której wyciągnięcia chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

– Proszę pana – powiedział cicho. – Proszę usiąść.

Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Czemu nam od razu o tym nie powiedziałeś? – powiedział głuchym głosem. Harry dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko okrywało wściekłość tak wielką, że był gotów popełnić morderstwo.

– Przez wzgląd na to – powiedział Harry – co nastąpiło potem. Wyrwałem się spod kontroli kuli zanim ta zdołała wyciągnąć ze mnie magię i sparaliżowałem Sforę zaklęciem. Odwróciłem się w stronę ministra, wciąż starając się, mimo wszystko, całą sprawę przedyskutować, kiedy Dolores Umbridge, specjalna asystentka ministra, uderzyła mnie w plecy jakimś zaklęciem. Uczucie było jakby między łopatki wbił mi się mały, skoncentrowany Cruciatus...

– Skąd pan wie, jakie to uczucie, panie Potter? – zapytał wtedy Scrimgeour.

Harry zerknął na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. _Naprawdę musi o to pytać akurat teraz?_

– Ponieważ już kilka razy odczułem to na własnej skórze – powiedział. – Zarówno od Voldemorta jak i śmierciożerców.

Zobaczył, jak matka Milicenty zasłania sobie usta ręką, a w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy, ale nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym, czemu tak zareagowała. Musiał kontynuować opowieść zanim Snape spróbuje zrobić coś głupiego, jak rozebranie go na oczach wszystkich, żeby zbadać jego plecy. Poza tym, to był właśnie moment, kiedy miał się dowiedzieć, czy jego sojusznicy go czasem nie opuszczą.

– Puściłem swoją magię wolno – powiedział cicho. – Stworzyłem z mrocznej magii węża i poszczułem go na Umbridge, żeby wypełnić ją zimnym jadem, który sprawił, że utraciła kontrolę nad lewą stroną swojego ciała. W tym samym czasie owinąłem drugiego węża wokół szyi ministra, który groził mu uduszeniem, jeśli ten zrobi coś, co mi się nie spodoba.

Zamknął oczy i stał w bezruchu. Wokół niego nastała kompletna cisza. Nie wiedział, co się stanie, jaka będzie pierwsza reakcja, a w miarę, jak mijała chwila za chwilą i nic się nie działo, czuł jak mięśnie mu się napinają, zęby zgrzytają, a paznokcie wbijają się w dłonie.

A potem ktoś się zaśmiał.

Harry zamrugał i otworzył oczy. Milicenta przesłaniała sobie usta dłonią, a jej brązowe oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

– Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było, Harry – powiedziała, przeciągając zgłoski i opuszczając dłoń. – Merlinie! Minister magii, zaatakowany i pokonany przez czternastolatka.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Po raz kolejny łatwiej mu było skupić się tylko na jednej osobie na raz, więc nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

– Słyszałaś to, co powiedziałem, Milicento? Stworzyłem węże z mrocznej magii.

– Umknęło ci jakimś cudem, że moja rodzina jest mroczna? – Milicenta machnęła leniwie ręką. – Nie no, rozumiem, mogłeś to jakoś przeoczyć, ostatecznie _wcale_ nie wzięliśmy udziału w nocy Walpurgii, a ja _nie zostałam_ przydzielona do Slytherinu. – Jej głos, ciężki od sarkazmu, działał mu na nerwy.

– Mimo wszystko... – zaczął Harry.

– Co się potem stało?

Harry był nawet wdzięczny za to wtrącenie się, więc odwrócił się w stronę Hawthorn. Za cholerę nie potrafił w tym momencie rozgryźć Milicenty.

– Wyjaśniłem ministrowi, na czym stoi – powiedział. – Następnie odwróciłem szkody, które wyrządziłem Umbridge. Ale było już za późno. Odkryłem, że dobrze się bawiłem, sprawiając jej ból.

Potarł dłońmi swoje szaty, patrząc Hawthorn w oczy, które były spokojne i zachęcające.

– Zawarłem z Knotem umowę. Nikomu nie powiem o tym, co się tam stało, a w zamian on w tej chwili przestanie używać swojej Sfory, uchwalać te niedorzeczne ustawy i kraść czyjąkolwiek magię.

– To było głupie – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Nie miałeś _prawa_. Mamy prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje w ministerstwie, Harry.

Harry spojrzał na aurora z ukosa.

– A panu się wydaje, że czemu ja wam o tym wszystkim teraz opowiadam? Stało się coś, co sprawiło, że musiałem złamać dane słowo. Rita Skeeter jakimś cudem to wszystko zobaczyła, nie wiem jak, i powiedziała mi, że opublikuje tę historię, bez względu na to, czy będę z nią współpracował, czy nie. Wybrałem współpracę. Artykuł pojawi się jutro w "Proroku Codziennym", poza paroma szczegółami, którymi chciałem się podzielić wyłącznie z moimi sojusznikami.

Rozległy się ciche pomruki. Harry wiedział, co oznaczały. Byli zaskoczeni, że im zaufał, albo że w ogóle był z nimi szczery; sam Harry nie był pewien, jak to zaklasyfikować.

– A teraz... – Pozwolił swoim oczom przejechać ponownie po kręgu twarzy, na których grało zbyt wiele emocji, które pozwoliłyby mu ustalić, co się zaraz stanie. – Teraz już wiecie. Użyłem mrocznej magii, żeby kogoś torturować i złamałem obietnicę daną komuś, kto mógłby być dla nas potencjalnym sojusznikiem. Chciałbym, żebyście to wzięli pod uwagę, kiedy będziecie podejmować decyzję. Jeśli któreś z was chce rozwiązać ze mną oficjalny sojusz, zrozumiem.

Hawthorn wstała.

Harry spojrzał na nią i przełknął ślinę. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej ona tego nie zrobi, ale nie miał teraz prawa czegokolwiek powiedzieć, jeśli tego właśnie chce. Zaczął podwijać swój rękaw do góry, żeby odsłonić bliznę, która oznaczała ich powiązanie.

Hawthorn szybko przy nim przyklęknęła, wyciągnęła ręce w jego kierunku i przytuliła go. Harry zagapił się na nią. _Co ona wyprawia?_

– Byłam śmierciożerczynią – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Jestem mroczną czarownicą. Jestem... czymś więcej, o czym dobrze wiesz, Harry. Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że ja, czy moja rodzina, by cię opuściła?

Harry westchnął.

– Nie wiedziałem, pani Parkinson. I nie wiem, czy powinniście mi ufać...

– Nie mamy zamiaru cię porywać, kraść twojej magii, czy zmuszać cię do układów, których i tak żadna ze stron nie byłaby w stanie dotrzymać – powiedziała sucho Hawthorn. – Ciesz się tym, co masz, Harry. Jesteśmy po twojej stronie.

– Moja rodzina również – ogłosił Adalrico, wyłaniając się zza prawego ramienia Hawthorn. – Udowodnił pan, że nie jest jednoznacznie po stronie Światła, panie Potter. Użyje pan mrocznej magii w obronie własnej, a to oznacza, że nie potępi nas pan, jeśli sami jej użyjemy do obrony. – Uśmiechnął się, jego zęby błysnęły w tym samym, agresywnym wyrazie, jaki Harry widział w jego oczach. – Jesteśmy po pańskiej stronie.

Harry odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Malfoyów. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej wyrazie twarzy nie było niczego poza łagodnością.

– Włożyłam wiele pracy w pawany, walce i pozostałe tańce, w wir których porwałam się dla dobra twojej sprawy, Harry – powiedziała. – Nie poddam tego. Mięśnie mnie teraz bolą, ale moje stopy będą lżejsze dzięki wnioskom, do których dzisiaj doszedłeś.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza. Lucjusz tylko zaśmiał się cicho, a w jego oczach zapłonął ogień.

– Nie zaczynam tańca sojuszu tylko po to, żeby się wycofać na dwa kroki przed jego ukończeniem – powiedział. – A minister jest jak do tej pory najbardziej satysfakcjonującym przeciwnikiem pośród wszystkich, których mi do tej pory przedstawiłeś, Potter. Przyjmuję zarówno ofertę kontynuacji sojuszu, jak i możliwość zrewanżowania się na Korneliuszu za wszystkie obrazy.

Harry spojrzał Snape'owi i Draconowi w oczy. Wiedział, że nie musi ich pytać o kontynuację ich więzi z nim. Nie opuszczą go.

Spojrzał na Scrimgeoura i zobaczył, że ten już patrzy na niego.

Wyglądał groźnie ze swoją lwią grzywą i żółtymi oczami, nawet teraz, siedząc. Następnie potrząsnął głową, jakby się otrząsając ze snu.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że to ministerstwo nie jest tym, na co miałem nadzieję – zadumał się. – Jakoś sobie z tym radziłem, zachęcałem dobro i tępiłem zło wszędzie, gdzie je znalazłem, do tego bawiłem się robotą papierkową. Teraz jednak dowiedziałem się, że ministerstwo jest znacznie bardziej pogrążone, do punktu, w którym nie mam zamiaru tego tolerować. Minister, który sięga po przywileje stanu wojennego, kiedy nie jesteśmy w stanie wojny, porywa dzieci, które uratowały czyjeś życie i kradnie magię to nie jest człowiek, dla którego chcę pracować, a już na pewno nie jest wart dotrzymywania danego mu słowa. – Scrimgeour postawił solidnie swoją kulawą nogę na podłodze. – A już na pewno z radością zobaczę, jakie gówno wypłynie na wierzch, kiedy pańska burza uderzy w ministerstwo w pełnym pędzie, panie Potter. Wszystko to odłowię, co do jednego.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchaliście – wymamrotał. – Podejrzewam, że już czas, żebyśmy wracali do Hogwartu?

– Idę z wami.

Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Dracona.

– Wiem.

* * *

Draco wiedział, że profesor Snape patrzył na niego z potępieniem. Jego matka się uśmiechała. Na twarzy jego ojca prawdopodobnie pojawiły się lekkie linie przy jego szczęce na myśl, że Draco nawet nie pomyślał o poproszeniu go o zgodę.

Dracona to wszystko nie obchodziło.

Przesiedział spokojnie całe spotkanie, ponieważ walczył z oświeceniem, które spłynęło na niego niczym osobisty wschód słońca, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do niego, żeby się przytulić, zanim zrobił cokolwiek innego.

Kochał Harry'ego, tak, o tym wiedział już od ponad roku. Po raz pierwszy jednak zorientował się, że nie kochał go jako przyjaciela, ani nawet brata, co było drugim porównaniem, które przyszło mu do głowy.

 _No cóż_ , pomyślał, kiedy minął pierwszy szok. _To nie jest znowu aż tak zaskakujące. Mogę z tym bez problemu żyć._

Obserwował Harry'ego w trakcie spotkania, to, jak wymawiał słowa, to, jak zmusił się do wyznań, które Draco wiedział, że musiały być dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie, to, jak przyjął, z lekko zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, oferty czystokrwistych rodzin do kontynuowania sojuszów. Uspokoiła go myśl, że przez cały ten czas tylko on tak naprawdę wiedział, jak ciężko było Harry'emu z tym wszystkim. Znał Harry'ego lepiej niż profesor Snape, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny kiedykolwiek mógł go znać.

No i oczywiście, że Harry przyjmie jego obecność ze spokojem, nawet z uśmiechem, pierwszym szczerym, który się pojawił na jego twarzy od chwili rozpoczęcia tego spotkania.

Dracona nie obchodziło, że nie dostał zgody od rodziców, czy że profesor Snape nie zaprosił go jak należy. Wracał dzień wcześniej do Hogwartu bo chciał tam być, a Harry chciał go przy sobie mieć. Draco nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie lepszej pary powodów.

* * *

Hawthorn podniosła brwi, zauważając spojrzenia wymienione między chłopakiem Potterów i dziedzicem Malfoyów. _No proszę. Czyli Pansy miała rację. No cóż, wydaje mi się, że ten sojusz tylko nam wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. Przynajmniej nie stracimy Pottera przez jakąś świetlistą rodzinę, która mogłaby go przekonać do zostania Świetlistym Panem._

Czuła, jak jej własne serce bije coraz mocniej, tak jak to robiło, kiedy księżyc w pełni pojawiał się nad horyzontem, a jej transformacja się zaczynała. Przyszłość rozciągała się przed nią, jeszcze bardziej ekscytująca niż zaledwie tego ranka. Już jutro artykuł Rity Skeeter pojawi się w gazecie i chociaż Hawthorn zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w nim tak wielu szczegółów jak w relacji Pottera, to wciąż będzie to atak wymierzony w ministra. Może wreszcie uda im się odciągnąć tego niekompetentnego idiotę od koryta.

A potem czarodziejski świat obejmie polityczny chaos – chaos, w trakcie którego uprzedzona zawczasu, sprytna, politycznie ogarnięta czystokrwista byłaby w stanie wykorzystać z korzyścią dla swojej rodziny.

 _I dla swoich sojuszników też_ , pomyślała Hawthorn, wracając spojrzeniem do Pottera. Śpiewał mocą, promieniował nią, pulsował nią. Zawsze zapominała, kiedy nie widziała się z nim przez dłuższy czas, jak strasznie jest potężny. _A jeśli Narcyza ma rację, to dostaniemy coś znacznie lepszego od Lorda, coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy, coś kompletnie nowego._

Musiała się bardzo mocno skupić na tym, żeby nie zawyć.

Przyszłość nadchodziła i jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała lepiej.


	13. Interludium: Minister nielegalnie porywa

A oto artykuł Rity.

 **Interludium: Minister nielegalnie porywa dziecko**

 _ **Prorok Codzienny**_

 _ **1 września 1994**_

 _ **MINISTER NIELEGALNIE PORYWA DZIECKO**_

 **Brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył porwany przez ministra Knota**

 _Autor: Rita Skeeter_

Wczoraj, mniej więcej o wpół do drugiej po południu, para czarodziejów pracujących dla ministra magii Korneliusza Knota porwała Harry'ego Pottera, lat czternaście, starszego bliźniaka Chłopca, Który Przeżył, z terenu szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

– Powiedzieli, że nazywają się Sfora – powiedział Potter. – Nawet mówili do siebie nawzajem nazwami zwierząt. Jednemu z nich było Ponurak, a drugiemu Psidwak.

Kiedy dziennikarz Proroka dogonił go wczoraj, chłopiec przyznał, że się bał.

– Nie rozpoznałem żadnego z nich – powiedział nastolatek, który zaledwie miesiąc przed porwaniem świętował urodziny razem ze swoim bratem. – Ale wydaje mi się, że umiałbym ich wskazać, gdybym musiał.

Potter opowiedział, że zabrano go do pustego pokoju przesłuchań, w którym Sfora wyjaśniła mu, czym się zajmują. Wygląda na to, że minister magii przyznał im autorytet tajnej policji, dając im pełne prawo polowania na mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy złamali nowe prawa nakazujące rejestracji mrocznych czarodziejów.

Jak to zostało obszernie opisane w tej gazecie już w zeszłym roku, Harry Potter jest w posiadaniu rzadkiego talentu wężomowy, którego użył wczoraj w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, żeby uspokoić rój śmiercionośnych, południowoafrykańskich kobr.

– Kilka dni wcześniej musiałem zarejestrować się jako wężousty – wyjaśnia Potter. Jego rejestracja zawierała formularz zakazujący mu używanie wężomowy. Potter oznajmił wtedy, że tego nie podpisze, ponieważ chciał być na równi z prawami innych czarodziejów – nikt, spośród ludzi, którzy przyszli się zarejestrować, nie musiał się zobowiązywać do zaprzestania z korzystania swojego talentu – po czym opuścił ministerstwo.

– Rozmawiałem z ministrem – powiedział Potter. – Powiedział mi, że moja sytuacja była wyjątkowa, ponieważ mogę się stać Mrocznym Panem. Zapytałem go dlaczego, a on powiedział, że dlatego, że jestem wężousty, to muszę być jakoś powiązany z Sami Wiecie, Kim. A potem powiedział, że może dać mi szansę na udowodnienie mojej lojalności wobec rządu magicznej Brytanii.

Potter powiedział, że chętnie się na to zgodził, bo oskarżenia ministra go zaskoczyły i bardzo zabolały.

– Znaczy, ja wiem, że ludzie się mnie boją, bo jestem wężousty – powiedział czternastolatek, który jest obecnie pod prawną opieką profesora Severusa Snape'a, któremu nie pozwolono towarzyszyć mu w drodze do ministerstwa. – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do czegoś tak ekstremalnego. Wydawało mi się, że przynajmniej dostanę jakiś proces na oczach całego świata czarodziejów, w czasie którego mógłbym się spróbować jakoś obronić, a przynajmniej usłyszeć sprawiedliwe, uzasadnione zarzuty. Ufam Wizengamotowi. Jestem pewien, że podjęliby właściwą decyzję.

"Test", opisany Potterowi jako zamiennik ministra Knota za Azkaban, w którym teraz nie ma dementorów którzy mogliby dopilnować porządku, był wielką, srebrną kulą z dziurami, która leżała na podeście.

– Madam Umbridge powiedziała mi, że mam po prostu przyłożyć dłonie do kuli i dostanę szansę na okazanie mojej lojalności – powiedział Potter. Madam Dolores Umbridge to specjalna asystentka ministra Knota, która jest odpowiedzialna za wiele nowych praw dotyczących mrocznych czarodziejów.

Kiedy Potter przyłożył dłonie do kuli, w pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało. Powiedział, że czuł, jak magia porusza się w nim, przyciskając mu na siłę dłonie do kuli, ale ponieważ nic go nie bolało, więc zaufał ministrowi Knotowi i Madam Umbridge i ich decyzji.

– Wiedziałem, że sprowadzono mnie tam bez mojego opiekuna i cokolwiek w pośpiechu, ale w głowie mi się nie mieściło, że spróbują zrobić mi _krzywdę_ – wyjaśnił.

Kula jednakże najwyraźniej spróbowała wyssać z Pottera całą jego magię. Ponieważ Harry Potter jest obecnie najpotężniejszym młodym czarodziejem w Hogwarcie – drugi zaraz po wspaniałym Albusie Dumbledorze, jeśli można uznać eksplozję jego magii podczas meczu quidditcha w zeszłym listopadzie za jakikolwiek miernik – więc sytuacja stała się dla niego niesłychanie bolesna.

– Wyrzuciłem z siebie magię kuli i przy okazji ją zniszczyłem – powiedział Potter. – To było naprawdę niechcący. Chyba przestraszyłem tym ministra i Madam Umbridge, o ile już wcześniej się mnie nie bali.

Sfora spróbowała w tym momencie zaatakować Potter, ale ten tylko uwięził ich z pomocą _Petrificus Totalus_.

– Nie chciałem zrobić im krzywdy – wyjaśnia.

Minister Knot stał przed Potterem, a Madam Umbridge za nim. W tym momencie Madam Umbridge zraniła go dotkliwie, rzucając w plecy Pottera zaklęciem, które potem zostało zidentyfikowane jako _Lamina Alba_ , klątwa, która nabrała popularności, kiedy Bartemiusz Crouch w czasie Pierwszej Wojny pozwolił aurorom na używanie ich przeciw mrocznym czarodziejom.

– Nie wiedziałem, co to było – przyznał Potter. – Wiem tylko, że bolało jak mała, bardzo skoncentrowana dawka Cruciatusa. – Potter już kilkakrotnie doświadczył działania tego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, głównie z rąk śmierciożerców, którzy w marcu uciekli z Azkabanu i jak do tej pory unikali aurorów ministerstwa.

Nagły ból, do tego strach i złość, które Potter czuł już od początku całej sytuacji, zainspirowały w nim chęć odwetu. Odwrócił się i puścił swoją magię luzem, tworząc z niej węża, który ruszył na madam Umbridge.

– Jestem wężoustym, forma węża przychodzi mi jakoś tak naturalnie – powiedział.

Wąż sparaliżował Madam Umbridge kilkoma ukąszeniami, podczas gdy drugi wąż nie pozwolił ministrowi Knotowi się wtrącić.

– Po pięciu minutach było po wszystkim – powiedział Potter. – Potem odwróciłem szkody. Madam Umbridge może znowu chodzić. Byłoby mi przykro, gdyby nie mogła. Nie wiem, czemu tak zareagowałem. To chyba po prostu przeciążenie. Jednego dnia musiałem przejść przez porwanie, przesłuchanie i kulę. Przepraszam. – Zadrżał, rozmawiając z naszą reporterką. – A potem jeszcze bez końca nazywano mnie Mrocznym Panem. Ale to w żaden sposób nie wyjaśnia _zachowywania_ się jak on.

Potter został potem uratowany przez szefa biura aurorów, Rufusa Scrimgeoura, i przybycie swojego opiekuna, profesora Severusa Snape'a.

Potter powiedział, że wolałby uniknąć zamieszania i uwagi, jaką niewątpliwie ściągnie na niego ten artykuł, ale uważał to za swój obowiązek, nawet jeśli niechętnie się go chciał podjąć, żeby poinformować o wszystkim czarodziejski świat.

– Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby jeden chłopiec mógł się z tym wszystkim uporać – powiedział "Prorokowi". – Mogę być potężny magicznie, ale jeszcze o wielu sprawach nie wiem i nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie podjąć najlepszą decyzję, dlatego właśnie wolę ją złożyć w ręce starszych ode mnie osób. Ludzie powinni się o tym dowiedzieć, choćby po to, żeby sami mogli podjąć decyzję, co o tym wszystkim myślą.

Źródła, które chciały pozostać anonimowe, potwierdziły wiele fragmentów historii Pottera, włącznie z usunięciem wielkiej, srebrnej kuli, potrafiącej wyciągać z ludzi magię, która pasowała do opisu Pottera. Najwyraźniej pochodziła ona z jednej z posiadłości Starrise'ów, potężnej, świetlistej rodziny, która kilka tygodni temu użyczyła urządzenie ministerstwu. Potwierdzono również, że porwanie zostało wykonane przez dwóch byłych aurorów, Gamaliela Gorgona i Falstaffa Morologusa, którzy zostali zwolnieni za karygodne zaniedbanie swoich obowiązków.

Minister Knot i Madam Umbridge póki co nie chcieli złożyć żadnego oświadczenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że szybko się z wami skontaktują – powiedział Potter. – Z przyjemnością się dowiem, jak spróbują wam się z tego wytłumaczyć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że podadzą wam jakiś dobry powód na porwanie czternastolatka spod skrzydeł jego opiekuna. Jestem niemal pewien, że tak. Ostatecznie minister Knot jest ministrem magii i musi odpowiadać za wszystko, co robi, przed całą magiczną Brytanią, a nie tylko jednym, młodym czarodziejem.


	14. Wbicie się w burzę

Tytuł tego rozdziału pochodzi z wersu poematu Swinburne'a, "Hesperia".

 **Rozdział jedenasty:** **Wbicie się w burzę**

Harry westchnął, powoli prostując palce u ręki. Bolały go od długiego czasu, który spędził, zaciskając je na piórze, co robił częściej niż pisał. Musiał się długo zastanawiać nad słowami, które mógłby skierować do Jamesa, Connora i Remusa. Każdy z listów musiał być inny, wystarczająco długi, by przekazać, że nic mu nie było bez martwienia ich przy okazji zbyt wieloma szczegółami, wsparty świadomością, że nie widział się z nimi już od miesiąca.

 _Connor może sobie zatrzymać tę część przywództwa_ , pomyślał Harry, pieczętując ostatni list. Odwrócił się w stronę Hedwigi i przyjrzał się jej z wahaniem. Hedwiga przechyliła głowę na bok i zahuczała z wyższością, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że _oczywiście_ , że jest w stanie zanieść trzy listy w to samo miejsce, a Harry jest głupcem, jeśli w nią wątpi.

– Wybacz, maleńka – szepnął Harry, głaszcząc pióra na jej piersi. – Chyba się po prostu denerwuję.

Znalazł żyłkę w swojej szafce nocnej i przywiązał nią wszystkie trzy listy solidnie do nogi Hedwigi. Upewnił się, że imiona na każdej z kopert są odpowiednio widoczne, po czym kiwnął głową i westchnął.

– Lux Aeterna, maleńka – powiedział jej. – James, Connor, Remus.

Hedwiga rozpostarła skrzydła i wzbiła się w powietrze, błyszcząc w przytłumionym świetle lochów. Harry usłyszał jej pełne ponaglania pohukiwanie, póki Snape nie otworzył jej swoich drzwi. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził ją sobie przemykającą przez lochy w kierunku sowiarni.

– Harry.

Harry ponownie westchnął. Wylot Hedwigi oznaczał, że już skończył ze swoimi listami, więc czas, który Snape i Draco pozwolili mu spędzić w samotności, dobiegł końca. Zerknął w stronę drzwi i zobaczył, że Snape już stoi w ich progu.

– Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał.

– Musimy porozmawiać o kilku sprawach. – Snape brzmiał tak zdecydowanie, jak tego dnia, kiedy poinformował Harry'ego, że ten zostanie z nim w Hogwarcie do końca wakacji, ale tym razem w jego głosie nie było radości, czy rozbawienia. Brzmiał sucho, jakby był wyprany z emocji.

Harry kiwnął głową i wyjrzał za Snape'a, żeby zobaczyć, czy Draco z nim nie przyszedł. Draco wślizgnął się do pokoju w chwilę później i zygzakiem podbiegł do biurka, przy którym siedział Harry. Harry wstał i przytulił go, obejmując jedną ręką. Wystarczająco długo siedział na twardym krześle, uznał, że nadchodzącą pogadankę może równie dobrze spędzić na czymś miękkim.

Usiadł na swoim łóżku, a tuż obok niego przysiadł Draco. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Snape podniósł brwi, które opadły w chwilę potem, zabierając ze sobą nadzieję na odwrócenie jego uwagi.

– Po raz kolejny znalazłeś się dzisiaj w niebezpieczeństwie – zauważył Snape.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

– Ja zawsze jestem w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że im szybciej to do pana dotrze, tym lepiej.

Snape go zignorował.

– Tym razem to było niebezpieczeństwo, któremu mogliśmy zapobiec przynajmniej pod jednym względem, Harry. Myślę, że już czas najwyższy, żebyś się nauczył, jak się oprzeć komuś, kto się stara z tobą aportować. Nie powstrzymałoby to prawdopodobnie wszystkiego, włącznie z korupcją ministerstwa, która dzięki tej sprawie wyszła na jaw, ale przynajmniej byłbyś wolny i nie znalazłbyś się w sidłach Sfory.

Harry zamrugał.

– Myślałem, że aportacji łączonej nie można się oprzeć, proszę pana.

– Jest, ale tylko dla doświadczonego oklumenty – powiedział Snape, machając ręką, jakby Harry już powinien był to wiedzieć. – Pewnie sam zauważyłeś, że aportacja łączona różni się pod pewnymi względami od aportacji przeprowadzonej samodzielnie – na przykład tym, że kręci ci się po niej w głowie.

Harry kiwnął głową i przysunął się bliżej do Dracona, kiedy jego przyjaciel pociągnął go za ramię. Harry odprężył się, czując jak ciepło ogarnia mu bok.

– Zawsze po aportacji łączonej czuję się, jakbym miał zaraz zwymiotować – powiedział.

– To przez przestrzeń, podczas której aportujący czarodziej ma wpływ na umysł osoby, która nie ma kontroli nad zaklęciem – powiedział Snape, wpadając w nauczycielski ton. – Tego rodzaju percepcją można manipulować. W ten sam sposób, w jaki oklumenta jest w stanie nie pozwolić legilimencie wejść do swojego umysłu, może też odrzucić taką percepcję, co w rezultacie powstrzyma kogoś przed wciągnięciem go w aportację.

Harry przymknął lekko oczy.

– W takim razie opieram się zaklęciu, czy osobie, która je rzuca?

– Obu – powiedział Snape. – Chciałbym, żebyś się na tym skoncentrował i zaczął nad tym pracować, jak tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę. – Kiwnął uprzejmie Draconowi. – Chodź, Draco.

Draco zamrugał.

– Co...?

– Powinniśmy pozwolić Harry'emu się wyspać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na Snape'a.

– Jest dopiero dziewiąta – powiedział. – Przecież mogę jeszcze nie spać przez jakiś czas.

Snape po prostu zaczekał chwilę, po której szczęki Harry'ego rozwarły się od wielkiego ziewnięcia. Harry westchnął.

– No dobra, niech wam będzie – powiedział i z żalem szturchnął Dracona w ramię. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

Draco przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, jakby chciał sprawdzić mu temperaturę, po czym kiwnął do niego.

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Harry. Naprawdę się cieszę, że żyjesz.

Ostatnie zdanie było zaledwie cicho wymamrotane i zanim Harry zdążył na to odpowiednio zareagować, Snape i Draco wyszli, a ten pierwszy zamknął za nimi drzwi. Harry przeciągnął się i poszedł się przygotować do snu. Przynajmniej już jutro reszta uczniów pojawi się w Hogwarcie, nawet jeśli nie był to jeszcze pierwszy dzień szkoły. Będzie miał trochę czasu, żeby się przygotować.

 _Do tego już jutro wyjdzie artykuł Skeeter._

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. _Wydawało mi się, że powinienem poświęcić ten czas na przygotowanie się, a nie na relaks._

 _Wiesz co, w sumie nie mam pojęcia, czemu Snape posłał cię do łóżka_ , powiedział nagle Regulus. _Przecież ty sam z siebie już się prawie nosem podpierasz. Idź spać i przestań myśleć o takich głupotach._

 _Tak, ojcze_ , powiedział Harry z tak ciężkim sarkazmem, że nawet Regulusowi nie mógł on umknąć. Nie nazwałby marudzenia Regulusa matkowaniem, bo to porównanie wciąż przywoływało zbyt wiele bólu.

* * *

Snape zwracał większość uwagi na swoją pasywną więź z Harrym, kiedy Draco, nie potrzebując wcale do tego zachęty, trajkotał o tych częściach swoich wakacji, które spędził z Harrym w Lux Aeternie. Był w środku przeżywania na nowo pościgu na miotłach, kiedy Harry odprężył się w umyśle Snape'a i wreszcie usnął.

– Draco – powiedział Snape, przerywając Draconowi w połowie zdania, przez co ten łypnął na niego niechętnie. – Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, o czymś, co dotyczy ciebie i Harry'ego. – Nieważne, że dopiero dzisiaj zwrócił na to uwagę. Draco chętniej mu uwierzy, jeśli uzna, że Snape znacznie wcześniej zaczął to uważać za problem.

– O czym? – Draco momentalnie wstał, spięty tak, że niemal się trząsł. – Powiedział coś o mnie? Skrzywdziłem go jakoś, powiedziałem coś nie tak, do tego stopnia, że nie jest mi w stanie tego powiedzieć w twarz?

Snape pokręcił lekko głową. _Jeszcze więcej oznak obsesji. Nawet nie otarł się o prawdę w swoich przypuszczeniach._

– Nie, Draco – powiedział i z pewnym wysiłkiem zmusił swój głos do łagodnego tonu. – Chodzi mi w tej chwili bardziej o ciebie, niż o Harry'ego. Martwi mnie ilość czasu, jaki z nim spędzasz. Zdajesz się prawie nie mieć życia poza nim.

Draco zagapił się na niego, po czym mrugnął lekko.

– To nieprawda, profesorze Snape – powiedział. – Mnóstwo czasu spędziłem tego lata w domu. Grałem w quidditch sam i z chłopakami ze Slytherinu, jeśli akurat wpadli z wizytą – Blaise i Vince od czasu do czasu zaglądali. Nie widziałem się z Gregorym – dodał, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Uczyłem się historii i rytuałów czystokrwistych z matką. Próbowałem dziękować skrzatom domowym, ale Harry się myli co do nich, one przez to tylko wybuchają płaczem. Tylko Zgredek nie, ale on już od dawna był dziwny.

– W takim razie czemu nigdy nie wspominasz o czasie, jaki spędziłeś, grając w quidditcha, czy ucząc się historii? – zagadał Snape. – Czemu wszystko, co pada z twoich ust, dotyczy w jakiś sposób Harry'ego?

Draco wzruszył ramionami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Bo czas, jaki spędzam razem z nim jest po prostu bardziej _interesujący_.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– To jest jedna z oznak obsesji, Draco. Nawet w krótkim opisie tego, co robiłeś w te wakacje, nie byłeś w stanie nie wspomnieć o Harrym. Widziałem też, jak na niego patrzysz...

Ramiona Dracona spięły się tak nagle, że Snape zastanowił się, co zrobił nie tak.

– I jest pan temu przeciwny? – zapytał Draco ponurym i niskim głosem. – Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie pan się zachowywać jak jakiś zramolały czarodziejski rodzic, który poucza syna, że ten nie ma prawa kochać tego, kogo chce, bo musi kontynuować linię rodu.

– Co? – zapytał Snape tępo. Potem jego umysł nadgonił uszy i Snape spojrzał na Dracona z potępieniem.

 _Jest gorzej niż myślałem_ , doszedł po chwili do wniosku. _Dzieciak się zauroczył i wydaje mu się, że to jakaś wielka miłość, która przetrwa wieki._

– Posłuchaj mnie, Draco – powiedział cicho, a Draco spojrzał mu w oczy, prawdopodobnie bardziej przez moc, jaką włożył w słowa, a nie samą ich treść. – Ja naprawdę chcę, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy. Ale nie chcę widzieć, jak poświęcasz własne szczęście czy wolność, dla jego dobra. On też by tego nie chciał. W jego życiu było już dość poświęcenia. W tej chwili jesteś gotów poświęcić wszystko, co masz, a on by się tylko uśmiechnął i uznałbyś to poświęcenie za uzasadnione. _Nie mogę_ ci na to pozwolić. Co będzie, jeśli on się zakocha w kimś innym?

Wyraz twarzy Dracona zmienił się w bezmiar nieszczęścia, zmieszany z czymś, co było po prostu przerażające.

– Nie zakocha się – powiedział Draco, sycząc nisko. – To ja zawsze przy nim byłem. Na nikim innym nie zależy mu tak jak na mnie. Poza tym, minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie w stanie pokochać kogoś równie mocno. W zeszłym roku powiedział mi, że nigdy nie sądził, że będzie po wojnie robił cokolwiek poza służeniem swojemu bratu. Ale kiedy będzie już w stanie rozejrzeć się i wybrać na własną rękę, to będę tuż obok.

– Czyli masz zamiar zaczekać, aż cię zauważy? – zapytał Snape i pokręcił głową, kiedy Draco przytaknął. – I będziesz się zachowywał, jak jakaś zakochana czarownica z Hiszpanii, która czeka, aż jej ukochany wróci z wojny?

– Właśnie że _nie._ – Draco był tak zły, że Snape poczuł podnoszącą się wokół niego magię, obiecującą mu lada moment ból głowy. – Proszę to odwołać. Zrobię wszystko, żeby sobie zasłużyć na miłość Harry'ego.

– Myślisz o tym, jak o czymś permanentnym – powiedział cicho Snape. – Jesteś za młody na takie rzeczy, Draco. Masz _czternaście lat._

– Harry'ego pan traktuje jak dorosłego. – Draco założył ręce na piersi i skrzywił się.

– Bo on się _zachowuje_ jak dorosły – powiedział Snape, którego cierpliwość nagle dobiegła końca. – Słuchaj mnie. Od tej chwili zacznę cię uważnie obserwować. Jeśli nie okażesz jakichś oznak niezależności do końca września, to się upewnię, że ją _dostaniesz_ , czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Rozumiemy się?

Draco tylko się na niego patrzył z zaskoczeniem.

– Mogę przydzielać szlabany – powiedział Snape. – A to zaledwie pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

– Nie ma pan prawa – szepnął Draco.

– A ty nie masz prawa chować się przed światem pod pierzyną zauroczenia...

– To _nie jest_ zauroczenie...

– ...tylko dlatego, że tak ci się podoba – dokończył Snape. – Nie pozwolę na to. Harry, jeśli zwróci na to uwagę, też na to nie pozwoli.

– Nie chcę mu powiedzieć – wypalił Draco, rumieniąc się wściekle. – Nie chcę mu powiedzieć, że jego opiekun to nierozsądny, stary wariat.

Snape podniósł brew i kiwnął głową.

– Niech i tak będzie. Powiesz mu o tym sam. Masz na to czas do końca października.

– To nie _fair_...

– Tak samo jak to, do czego to twoje nieszczęsne zauroczenie może doprowadzić, Draco, zarówno wobec ciebie jak i Harry'ego – przerwał mu Snape. – A teraz jazda do łóżka.

Draco patrzył na niego gniewnie jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Snape praktykował i otrzymywał spojrzenia znacznie gorsze od tego, do którego był zdolny młody Malfoy. Po chwili Draco odwrócił się, żeby się położyć na dywanie w pokoju Harry'ego, mamrocząc pod nosem.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami i ruszył, by stworzyć sobie drewniane cele, na których będzie mógł wyżyć wiele przeżytych tego dnia frustracji.

 _Czemu to właśnie ja zauważam i zajmuję się sprawami, na które każdy normalny rodzic już dawno powinien był zwrócić uwagę? Lucjusz jest tępy w takich kwestiach, ale Narcyza na pewno to zauważyła. Co ona sobie myślała, żeby go jeszcze do tego zachęcać?_

* * *

Albus skończył czytać artykuł, zamieszczony na pierwszej stronie "Proroka Codziennego", po czym odłożył gazetę. Ręce mu się lekko trzęsły. Nie pozwolił sobie zwrócić na to uwagi.

 _To przeważa szalę._

Przez długie chwilę tylko ta jedna myśl kołatała mu się w głowie. Siedział i patrzył się bezmyślnie za okno, omijając wzrokiem starą żerdź Fawkesa. To był wspaniały dzień, jaśniejszy niż powinien był być pierwszego dnia września, słońce wstawało, jakby chciało objąć niebo. Dzieci przyjadą pod wieczór, trzeba będzie przygotować tysiące rzeczy zanim to nastąpi.

Ale był nie tylko dyrektorem Hogwartu, był również naczelnym magiem Wizengamotu i tak właśnie wyglądały jego myśli, kiedy wreszcie w jego umyśle rozpętała się ich burza.

 _Harry nie jest w stanie utrzymać spokoju. Nie jest w stanie utrzymać równowagi. Już zaczął zmieniać świat czarodziejów i kto wie, kiedy przestanie? Knot uchwalił te ustawy i wprowadził stan wojenny bez poinformowania o tym Wizengamotu, ale to są drobne nieprzyjemności, rząd by od nich nie ucierpiał. Może nawet wszystko poszłoby po naszej myśli, bo przygotowalibyśmy się zawczasu na prawdziwą wojnę z Tomem. Chciałem na to wszystko pozwalać tak długo, jak opinia publiczna się o tym nie dowie._

 _A tymczasem Harry naruszył równowagę i nic nie będzie już takie, jak kiedyś._

Albus zamknął oczy. Nieczęsto zdarzały mu się poranki, kiedy czuł się za stary na politykę, ale wyglądało na to, że ten będzie jednym z nich. Czuł, jak go bolą stawy, tę lekką sztywność w plecach, której nie były w stanie zaleczyć nawet długie noce spędzone na miękkim materacu, pragnienie, żeby po prostu się oprzeć na kimś i pozwolić mu podejmować wszystkie ważne decyzje. To ostatnie było szczególnie niebezpieczne, ponieważ nikt poza nim nie był w stanie podjąć niektórych decyzji i zająć się nimi jak należy.

 _Harry_ , przypomniał mu jego umysł.

 _Nigdy Harry_ , powiedział sobie surowo. _Przyznaję, prawdopodobnie zostanie kiedyś_ vatesem _, do tego to on odbił klątwę zabijającą Voldemorta. Nie mogę mu jednak pozwolić przyjąć jakiejkolwiek innej roli, zwłaszcza kiedy jego pierwszy ruch w polityce jest tak katastrofalny jak ten. Istnieją tysiące innych, znacznie subtelniejszych sposobów, którymi mógł rozwiązać sytuację porwania. Zamiast tego przebił się przez długie lata eleganckiej, ciężkiej pracy niczym gorgona w sklepie z porcelaną._

 _Muszę odwrócić jego uwagę od polityki, zająć go czymś._

Momentalnie przyszedł mu do głowy idealny sposób. Wstał i odwrócił się w stronę ustawionej za jego biurkiem skrzyni, w której trzymał rozmaite myślodsiewnie, które ułożył w kolejności alfabetycznej. Jego dłoń przez chwilę wisiała nad sekcją "C", po czym wyciągnął myślodsiewnię, oznaczoną elegancko napisanymi literami, "Czas spędzony z Falco Parkinsonem".

* * *

James właśnie rozłożył "Proroka Codziennego", kiedy poczuł delikatną sugestię od osłon, że przeleciała przez nie sowa. Zaczekał chwilę i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, jak Hedwiga wlatuje oknem i ląduje na stole przed nim, pohukując na niego ponaglająco. James odwiązał listy, zauważył różne imiona na nich, po czym łagodnie odłożył je na bok. Remus i Connor wciąż spali; poprzedniego wieczoru odbyli ostatnią, ciężką sesję ćwiczeń, ponieważ Remus nie będzie w stanie trenować z nim przez kilka następnych miesięcy.

– Dziękuję, Hedwigo – powiedział, oferując jej w nagrodę kawałek bekonu ze swojego talerza. – Zaraz je przeczytam. – Wrócił wzrokiem do gazety.

Hedwiga przywaliła mu w głowę skrzydłem. James uchylił się i spojrzał na nią. Hedwiga skakała mu na stole, niemal tańcząc, a jej pohukiwania zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej ponaglające.

 _Ach, pewnie chce więcej bekonu._ James podał jej większy kawałek. Sowa śnieżna przez chwilę się nią zajęła, więc James skorzystał z okazji, żeby zjeść trochę swojej owsianki i w spokoju przeczytać gazetę.

Chwilę później opluł owsianką pierwszą stronę.

James usiadł prosto, odłożył gazetę na stół, zamknął oczy i potarł twarz. Kilka razy. Pomasował swoje czoło, robiąc na nim niewielkie kółka, potem tak samo pomasował policzki, podbródek i gardło. To było ćwiczenie uspokajające, którego nauczyła go babcia.

– Do uspokajania urwisów – powiedziała mu sucho, kiedy zapytał ją, do czego to służy.

Kiedy znowu otworzył oczy artykuł wciąż tam był, a Hedwiga przechyliła głowę, łypiąc na niego złotym okiem, jakby chciała powiedzieć "A było przeczytać list, kiedy mówiłam."

James pokręcił głową i na spokojnie przeczytał artykuł. Następnie otworzył list ze swoim imieniem.

 _Drogi tato,_

 _Wiem, że pewnie już zdążyłeś przeczytać artykuł. Wybacz. Powiedziałem Hedwidze, żeby dostarczyła te listy tak szybko jak może._

 _Zostałem porwany przez ministerstwo, ale nic mi nie jest. W pierwszej chwili chciałem to utrzymać w tajemnicy, ale przyjaciółka przekonała mnie, że lepiej będzie o tym wszystkich poinformować. Wiem, że teraz pewnie reporterzy zaczną ci zawracać głowę. Przykro mi._

 _Możesz im powiedzieć, że nie wiesz nic ponad to, co było w artykule. Wydaje mi się, że tak chyba będzie najlepiej._

 _Obiecuję, tato, nic mi nie jest. Uwaga, czy jej brak, profesora Snape'a nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Sfora twierdziła, że jest z ministerstwa, że złamałem kilka praw odnośnie wężomowy i że chcą, żebym z nim poszedł. Jeden z nich nawet zapewnił mnie, że Snape może z nami pójść, po czym złapał mnie w aportacji łączonej, zanim ten zdążył podejść na tyle blisko, żeby się zabrać z nami._

 _Tęsknię za tobą, ale podejrzewam, że musisz mieć jakiś powód, żeby się do mnie nie odzywać już przez cały miesiąc. Myślałem, że pewnie jest zły na mnie, czy na profesora Snape'a, więc mi nie odpiszesz, dlatego sam też nic nie pisałem. Mam jednak nadzieję, że na ten list odpiszesz. Wciąż chcę, żebyśmy byli rodziną, tato. Czułem się nieco przytłoczony w te wakacje, ale może zobaczymy się na święta?_

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Harry._

James oparł się na krześle i wypuścił z siebie długi, syczący oddech. List Harry'ego miejscami był trochę bez sensu, ale zawierał kilka rzeczy, które James naprawdę chciał od niego usłyszeć: że wciąż chce być częścią rodziny, że nic mu nie jest i że jest mu przykro za to, że James, Connor i Remus od teraz będą musieli się martwić o reporterów.

To jednak nie wystarczyło, żeby odwrócić uwagę Jamesa od najbardziej oczywistej kwestii, która nie mogła umknąć nawet Harry'emu.

 _Snape zawiódł go jako opiekun. Porwano mu Harry'ego praktycznie spod nosa, a on nie był w stanie nic w tej sprawie zrobić._

James pokręcił głową i wstał. Powinien był to zrobić już dawno temu, nie poddawać się po pierwszej próbie, ale musiał się zająć Connorem i było mu żal po utracie Harry'ego. Teraz Connor wracał do szkoły, a Harry chciał być znowu częścią rodziny, więc James skupi się na tej przewadze ponad swoim wrogiem.

Miał zamiar udać się prosto do departamentu magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka, żeby odzyskać prawa do opieki nad swoim synem.

* * *

– Proszę pana! Proszę pana! Niech pan ze mną idzie, szybko!

Rufus powoli odstawił swoją filiżankę herbaty z powrotem na spodek, rozważając przeklęcie osoby, która właśnie waliła mu do drzwi. Potem przypomniał sobie, że wszyscy w biurze aurorów dobrze wiedzieli, żeby mu absolutnie nie przeszkadzać, kiedy pije poranną herbatę, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że cokolwiek się działo, było _naprawdę_ ważne.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, przeszedł przez swój gabinet i otworzył drzwi. Stała za nimi młoda aurorka z jaskrawo różowymi włosami i nieznajomą twarzą. Dzięki włosom Rufus rozpoznał ją mimo wszystko.

– Aurorko Tonks – powiedział. – Czy coś się stało?

– Chodzi o ministra, proszę pana! Krzyczy w swoim gabinecie, czasami płacze! – Tonks zamachała rękami z niepokojem, robiąc krok w tył, przez co potknęła się o krzesło. Wywinęła kozła o biurko aurorki Mallory, przewracając przy okazji jej kałamarz. Rufus zamknął z rezygnacją oczy, kiedy atrament zaczął cieknąć prosto na głowę Tonks, która kontynuowała w lekko przygaszonym tonie. – Przepraszam. Ale to brzmi, jakby coś mu się działo, a nie możemy otworzyć drzwi.

– Już idę – powiedział Rufus z lekkim warknięciem w głosie, po czym zamknął swój gabinet za sobą. Kiedyś raz jeden tego nie zrobił i ktoś ukradł mu herbatę. Rufus nie cierpiał ludzi, którzy czyhali na jego herbatę.

Podążył za Tonks ze złością, zauważając, że wszyscy nagle sobie znaleźli coś innego do roboty. Wyglądało też na to, że większości ludzi w biurze po prostu nie było. Rufus pokręcił głową i prychnął. _Wszyscy pukają do drzwi ministra, prosząc go uprzejmie, żeby im otworzył?_

– Czemu jeszcze nikt nie rozwalił tych cholernych drzwi klątwą wybuchającą? – zapytał Tonks, kiedy dotarli do wind.

Młoda kobieta zerknęła na niego z przerażeniem i podziwem.

– Proszę pana, to zaklęcie jest nielegalne.

– Co nie tłumaczy, czemu go jeszcze nie użyli – mruknął Rufus i dyskretnie potarł biodro. Miał niemal sześćdziesiąt lat, a w poranki, choćby nie wiem jak ciepłe, stara rana go rwała, przynajmniej póki nie wypił swojej porannej herbaty. _Kryzysy powinny być wstrzymywane na czas picia herbaty._

– Drzwi są, ee, zamknięte jakimś zaklęciem, które wchodzi w reakcję z czymkolwiek bardziej agresywnym od _Alohomory_ – Tonks wzruszyła bezsilnie ramionami, po czym potknęła się, wchodząc do windy i wylądowała na panelu, naciskając wszystkie możliwe guziki. – Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział Rufus i oparł się o ścianę windy. Łagodniejsza droga w dół i tak była lepsza dla jego biodra.

Kiedy dotarli do piętra ministra, Tonks ruszyła pierwsza, zupełnie jakby Rufus miałby nie wiedzieć, którędy iść. Rufus kroczył – _kroczył_ , nie _kuśtykał_ – za nią, mamrocząc pod nosem.

Znaleźli aurorów stłoczonych wokół drzwi do gabinetu ministra, pukających uprzejmie i wołających go. Rufus ich minął i wycelował różdżką w drzwi.

– _Alohomorana_ – wymamrotał. To była wariacja zaklęcia otwierającego, którego nauczyła go jego babcia, Leonora. Była mugolaczką, nie było w niej krzty czystokrwistej dumy i uważała, że rodzina nie powinna zamykać przed sobą drzwi, co doprowadziło do serii kompromitujących sytuacji, kiedy ojciec Rufusa miał mniej więcej szesnaście lat.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

Momentalnie wylał się zza nich koszmarny hałas. Rufus uznał, że w samo drewno musiały być wmontowane jakieś zaklęcia wyciszające, bo aż się musiał cofnąć, walcząc z chęcią zasłonięcia sobie uszu dłońmi.

Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, czego ten hałas dotyczy, jego ponury nastrój zniknął, a on sam chciał zacząć rechotać jak jego babka.

– ... _JESZCZE NIGDY NIE BYŁO MI TAK STRASZNIE WSTYD! WYPROWADZIŁABYM SIĘ DO FRANCJI, GDYBYM TYLKO NIE MIAŁA WĄTPLIWOŚCI, CZY ICH RZĄD NIE BĘDZIE JESZCZE GORSZY! A NIE, CZEKAJ, TO NIEMOŻLIWE, ŻEBY BYLI JESZCZE GORSI! CHYBA W TAKIM RAZIE ZACZNĘ SIĘ PAKOWAĆ! PRZYNAJMNIEJ ICH MINISTER NIE PORYWA NIEWINNYCH DZIECI BEZ UPRZEDNIEGO ZAKRĘCENIA WĄSA Z WYŻSZOŚCIĄ!_

Rufus patrzył z rozbawieniem, kiedy ten konkretny wyjec rozerwał się na kawałki, tylko po to, żeby zostać zastąpiony kolejnym z rosnącej góry na biurku ministra. Tak się składało, że Rufus rozpoznał ten konkretny głos ze wczorajszego spotkania. Uznał, że Hawthorn Parkinson naprawdę dobrze potrafi udawać święte oburzenie.

– _JESTEM ZASKOCZONA, ZASKOCZONA I_ PRZERAŻONA! _JESZCZE NIGDY, W CAŁYM MOIM ŻYCIU, NIE SŁYSZAŁAM O CZYMŚ TAK PODŁYM, MINISTRZE! CZY TO OZNACZA, ŻE NASZE DZIECI JUŻ NIE SĄ BEZPIECZNE NAWET W SWOICH ŁÓŻKACH? CZY TERAZ NAŚLE PAN TĘ SWOJĄ SFORĘ NA MOJĄ CÓRKĘ? TEN BIEDNY, NIEWINNY CHŁOPIEC! CHYBA JUŻ CZAS NAJWYŻSZY, ŻEBY MAGICZNA BRYTANIA ZMIENIŁA MINISTRA!_

Knot kulił się za swoim biurkiem pośród tego wszystkiego, kwiląc cicho.

Rufus odchrząknął w przerwie między końcem wyjca od Parkinson i początkiem następnego. Knot spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

– To było naprawdę skomplikowane zaklęcie zamykające – powiedział Rufus, po czym zamknął drzwi i pozwolił zaklęciu opaść z powrotem na miejsce.

Odwrócił się do swojej drużyny i spojrzał na nich z powagą.

– Jaka szkoda, że nie jesteśmy w stanie uratować tego biednego człowieka – powiedział. – Przynajmniej teraz wiemy, że to tylko wyjce.

– Ale czemu? – zapytała aurorka Mallory, z twarzą pełną niepokoju. – Nie rozumiem, o czym oni wszyscy tak wrzeszczeli.

– Proszę przeczytać pierwszą stronę "Proroka Codziennego" – poradził jej Rufus, po czym ruszył z powrotem do swojego biura. Już dawno nie miał tak dobrego humoru przed wypiciem herbaty. Oczywiście, świadomość, że wracał do swojej herbaty, też pomagała.

 _A zaraz potem zacznę kopać._

Kiedy wrócił do swojego biura, odkrył, że poza herbatą, czeka go tam kolejna przyjemna niespodzianka. Dwójka jego ludzi stała z trzecim pomiędzy nimi, z głową zwieszoną smętnie. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy Rufus do nich podszedł i Rufus rozpoznał w nim Gamaliela Gorgona, jednego ze zwolnionych aurorów, którego Knot wcielił do Sfory.

– Psidwak, jak mniemam? – zapytał Rufus z zaciekawieniem.

Gorgon oklapł.

* * *

– Co cię tak zainteresowało w pierwszej stronie, matko? – Blaise zasłonił ziewnięcie ręką. Arabella Zabini spojrzała na niego miękko. Jej syn zawsze miał takie wykwintne maniery. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ostatecznie to ona go ich nauczyła, a nie żaden z jej mężów. – Wydawało mi się, że zazwyczaj "Prorok Codzienny" cię raczej nudził.

– To – powiedziała po prostu Arabella, podając mu gazetę, żeby sam mógł zobaczyć. Sama już przeczytała artykuł cztery razy, za każdym razem szukając czegoś innego między wierszami i wierzyła, że w tym momencie znalazła już wszystko, co można było. Jej usta zdawały się nieustannie uśmiechać tego ranka. _Sprytny chłopak._

 _Przez co ten list, który otrzymałam wczoraj, wydaje się jeszcze bardziej żałosny._

Blaise zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył nagłówek.

– Psiakrew – powiedział.

– Blaise – skarciła go Arabella, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ciężko pracowała nad tym, żeby dla jej niewielkiego domku znaleźć jak najpiękniejsze portrety. Niestety, większość z tych pięknych portretów zawierało wysokiej klasy czarownice, które obrażały się dosłownie o wszystko i w tej chwili zwracały się masowo w stronę Blaise'a, patrząc na niego z potępieniem. – Język.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – wymamrotał jej syn i wrócił do czytania. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, miał przymrużone oczy. – Naprawdę myślisz... znaczy, czy to wszystko miało miejsce?

– Przynajmniej część, moje kochanie – powiedziała Arabella. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Potter czy Skeeter byli na tyle głupi, żeby stworzyć historię, którą można tak łatwo podważyć.

Blaise kiwnął głową, oczy mu się zaświeciły.

– Czy to oznacza zmianę ministra?

– Przynajmniej tyle. – Arabella pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. – Leć odebrać swoje śniadanie od skrzatów domowych i omówimy to jak należy, jak już wrócisz. Nie chcę, żebyś mi zasnął w połowie dyskusji.

– Tak, matko – powiedział Blaise, kiwając jej elegancko głową, po czym potruchtał do kuchni.

Arabella zaśmiała się cicho, patrząc na gazetę, po czym ruszyła do swojego biurka. Tak, uznała, że pełna żalu odmowa będzie najlepszą odpowiedzią na ten list.

 _Już nie mówiąc o tym, że mogę coś zaoferować sojuszowi Pottera, podczas gdy alternatywa zrobi ze mnie po prostu służącą._

Przejechała wzrokiem po półce pełnej książek napisanych w wężomowie, po czym wróciła do swojego biurka, za którym zasiadła, przeciągnęła się i przeczesała swoje długie, ciemne włosy.

Co za _wspaniały_ poranek.

* * *

– No i jadą.

Harry wywrócił oczami, bo Draco dosłownie opisał to, co mieli przed oczami, ale kiwnął głową.

– No i jadą – powtórzył i wbił wzrok w nadjeżdżające powozy, które powoli zmierzały w kierunku Hogwartu. Kątem oka widział niewielkie łódeczki, które niosły ze sobą pierwszoroczniaków przez jezioro.

Wszystkie powozy były ciągnięte przez testrale, które parskały i machały skrzydłami, kiedy Harry na nie patrzył. Harry po raz kolejny odwrócił wzrok, tym razem z zakłopotaniem. Jeszcze nie rozmawiał z żadnymi testralami i podejrzewał, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić bez czyjejś pomocy. Zastanawiał się, czego będą od niego chciały, jakiego rodzaju wolności zażądają.

 _To pewnie zależy od tego, dlaczego zostały spętane, prawda?_

 _No, cokolwiek by to nie było, nie może być gorsze od listów, które dostałem._

Harry skrzywił się. Nie przewidział tego, że artykuł Skeeter sprawi, że nawet on zostanie zalany falą listów. Dostał kilka wyjców, w których różni ludzie oskarżali go o niepotrzebne zwracanie na siebie uwagi, ale było ich znacznie mniej niż się spodziewał. Dostał za to niesłychanie wiele wyrazów współczucia, pudełek czekoladowych żab, ofert adopcji od ludzi, którzy zaklinali się, że przy nich będzie bezpieczny, deklaracje absolutnego oburzenia, że minister mógłby porwać niewinne dziecko, łzawe wyrazy podziwu dla jego odwagi i tak dalej, i tym podobne. Harry zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Skeeter trochę zanadto zagrała na jego młodym wieku.

Pierwszy powóz miał zaraz do nich podjechać – Harry i Draco stali niedaleko przy wejściu do szkoły – kiedy Regulus warknął mu w głowie. Harry momentalnie się obrócił, robiąc kółko wokół siebie i odruchowo wkładając rękę do rękawa, w której trzymał różdżkę.

– Co się stało?

 _Śmierciożerca_ , warknął Regulus. _Jeden. Przeszedł przez dziurę w osłonach._

Harry poczuł, jak jego usta otwierają się w warknięciu. Wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore znalazł i zapieczętował wszystkie dziury w osłonach anty–aportacyjnych, które Syriusz w zeszłym roku wydarł, albo o których poinformował śmierciożerców, ale wyglądało na to, że jakąś pominął.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę powozów i zobaczył ją, Bellatrix Lestrange, śmiejącą się głośno i absurdalnie. Stała przy otwartym powozie, z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na gardle ślicznej, czarnowłosej dziewczyny w szatach Ravenclawu. Dziewczyna wciągała z paniką powietrze i starała się z nią walczyć, ale Bellatrix mruknęła coś tylko i machnęła różdżką, a jej ofiara zemdlała.

– Harry! – wrzasnęła Bellatrix, głosem cienkim i wyraźnie szalonym. – Morderco! Nie będziesz ze mną walczył? To może pozabijam wszystkie te dzieciątka? – Uśmiechnęła się do dzieci, które wciąż były w powozie i nagle ze środka dobyły się wrzaski przerażenia, mieszając się z okrzykami wokół. – Takie dojrzałe owocki, tylko rwać, prawda?

Harry podszedł do niej powoli, rozkładając przed sobą ręce. Czuł, jak Draco rusza za nim.

– _Zostań_ tam – warknął. Draco zatrzymał się ze wzdrygnięciem.

Harry stanął przed Bellatrix, zauważając, że trzyma swoją zakładniczkę przed sobą, robiąc z niej żywą tarczę przeciw wszelkim klątwom, które Harry mógłby w nią cisnąć. Przecież dobrze sobie radziła z zaklęciem tarczy. Umysł Harry'ego pracował na podwyższonych obrotach, przepełniony wściekłością i odrazą. _Co to ma być za taktyka, żeby wciągać dzieci w naszą walkę?_

– To mnie chcesz, Bellatrix – powiedział. – Tylko o mnie ci chodzi. Wypuść ją i będziesz mnie mieć.

Usłyszał pełen cierpienia krzyk Dracona, ale ten utonął w śmiechu Bellatrix.

– Chłopczyku – szepnęła. – Harry. Dzieciątko. Ja _dokładnie_ wiem, jak cię skrzywdzić i puszczanie tej małej się z tym nie wiąże.

Harry czekał, czekał i czekał. Miał już odpowiedź, bo nie sądził, żeby Bellatrix znała jakąkolwiek magię bezróżdżkową. Potrzebował jednak, żeby odsunęła rękę od gardła Krukonki, musiał się też upewnić, że ucieknie stąd nie zabierając ze sobą przy okazji zakładniczki, co by pewnie zrobiła, gdyby ją tylko rozbroił. Postanowił, że spróbuje ją rozjuszyć. Prychnął.

– Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że masz ze mną jakieś szanse, Bella? – zapytał. – Zniszczyłem twojego pana i twojego męża bez większych problemów. Co więcej, uderzyłem tylko raz, żeby zniszczyć ich _obu_.

Bellatrix warknęła i wycelowała w niego różdżką.

Harry skupił się na jednym punkcie, na jej ręce, jej różdżce, tak mocno jak tylko był w stanie, przymuszając zaklęcie, żeby to trafiło tylko w ten jeden punkt.

 _Sectumsempra!_

Tnące zaklęcie Snape'a poleciało. Harry czuł, jak skupisko mocy mknie ponad trawą pomiędzy nim i Bellatrix i miał nawet czas na chwilę refleksji, że jeśli coś źle wymierzył, to przecież przetnie tę Krukonkę na pół...

Wszystko wymierzył dobrze.

Ręka Bellatrix eksplodowała w fontannie krwi, a jej prawa dłoń i różdżka odleciały w bok. Harry zobaczył lśnienie kości, która wystawała ponad szczątkiem nadgarstka, który jej pozostał. Bellatrix zawyła i zatoczyła się do tyłu, zatracając się w bólu i puszczając przy okazji swoją zakładniczkę.

Harry się nie wahał.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Krukonka podleciała do niego, mijając koła powozu, a Harry ją złapał i łagodnie położył ją na ziemi. Następnie podniósł wzrok z powrotem na Bellatrix, pewien, że ta się wycofa, ale gotów na walkę, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Bellatrix gapiła się na niego, ściskając swoje prawe przedramię, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wiele nienawiści w czyichś oczach.

– Mój Lord cię dopadnie – szepnęła. – I ja też.

Po czym się aportowała.

Harry odetchnął, po czym pochylił się nad Krukonką i zaczął ją klepać po policzkach, słysząc jak Draco do nich podchodzi. Otworzyła oczy, kiedy wreszcie zaklęcie usypiające Bellatrix straciło nad nią kontrolę.

– Ćśś – powiedział Harry łagodnie, kiedy otworzyła usta do krzyku. – Już jej nie ma. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, nie mogąc przestać się trząść, po czym usiadła.

– To ty mnie uratowałeś? – szepnęła, a Harry znowu kiwnął głową. – Dziękuję.

Harry miał czas tylko na to, żeby się do niej uśmiechnąć, po czym odsunąć, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię z taką siłą, że niewiele temu uchwytowi brakowało od sprawienia mu bólu, po czym za nim rozległ się nieznajomy głos:

– A co my tu mamy?


	15. Stary mastiff

**Rozdział dwunasty: Stary mastiff**

Harry odwrócił się, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i zobaczył stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. Automatycznie spróbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale to okazało się niespotykanie trudne.

Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że w chwili, w której jedno z oczu wywraca się sporadycznie, żeby spojrzeć w głąb własnej czaszki, to pewnie nawet Snape miałby problemy z utrzymaniem kontaktu wzrokowego przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Drugie oko było ciemne, przeszywające, zdawało się przebijać Harry'ego na wylot i osądzać go na podstawie mrocznego zaklęcia, które przed chwilą użył.

Harry wiedział, na czym stoi od chwili, w której zobaczył twarz mężczyzny i jego blizny, które marszczyły się przy każdym poruszeniu skóry, do tego nos, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś w niego przywalił młotkiem. Po dodaniu do tego drewnianej nogi, która zastępowała mu prawdziwą, Harry wiedział też, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Auror Moody – powiedział.

Ręka mężczyzny rozluźniła się na jego ramieniu, a Moody roześmiał się gromko, opierając swój środek ciężkości na dobrej nodze.

– Już nie auror, chłopcze – powiedział. – Emeryt. I twój nowy nauczyciel obrony, z prośby Dumbledore'a. – Przez chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu z ponurym uśmiechem, po czym pociągnął za swój kołnierz, odsłaniając szyję. – Podejrzewam też, że dobrze by było poinformować cię o tym.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył srebrny poblask obroży, która była podobna do tych, które nosiła Sfora.

Regulus warknął mu w głowie.

 _Może to jego wykryłem wcześniej, razem z Bellatrix. Wydaje mi się, że musi mieć jakiegoś rodzaju połączenie z Voldemortem, Harry, ale ta cholerna obroża stoi mi na drodze. Spróbuj go może poprosić o jej zdjęcie._

Harry ponownie zamrugał i spojrzał Moody'emu w oczy; niebieskie akurat się wytoczyło spod powieki i skupiło na nim.

 _Sam go poproś_ , pomyślał.

– Słyszałem, że miałeś pewne przejścia z byłymi aurorami, którzy nosili takie obroże – powiedział uprzejmie Moody. – Nie musisz się martwić, chłopcze. To _ja_ je wynalazłem, w czasach, kiedy jeszcze dzień w dzień walczyliśmy z czarodziejami Mroku, a nie ze znudzonymi dzieciakami takimi jak Knot, czy czternastoletnimi wężoustymi. – Splunął. – Ta cała "Sfora" skopiowała mój projekt. Ja swojej nie zdejmuję, ale też nie jestem pod kontrolą Knota. – Uśmiechnął się, a jego oko zawirowało dziko. – Tak dla twojej informacji.

Harry kiwnął do niego, po czym odwrócił się i przyklęknął znowu przy Krukonce. Podejrzewał, że Moody miał inne powody do podejścia do niego, niż tylko poinformować go o swojej obroży, ale skoro profesor skończył mówić, Harry miał zamiar dopilnować, żeby dziewczyna trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał, pomagając jej wstać.

– Harry – jęknął Draco.

– Cho Chang – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. – A ty jesteś Harry Potter, oczywiście. Nie muszę o to pytać.

– Harry – powtórzył Draco z naciskiem.

Harry zbalansował Cho na swoim ramieniu – była od niego wyższa, ale znacznie lżejsza – i zerknął na Dracona.

– Co?

Draco obserwował Cho z wyrazem intensywnej niechęci, ale z punktu widzenia Harry'ego to nie było nic nowego. Draco zdawał się być zazdrosny o każdą osobę, która dotknęła Harry'ego nawet na sekundę.

– Przecież profesor Moody może ją zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś czym prędzej wrócić w obręb osłon. Przed chwilą zaatakowała cię śmierciożerczyni, na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniał.

Harry zamrugał. Faktycznie zapomniał. I teraz, jak o tym myślał, zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Obraz fontanny krwi tryskającej z przedramienia Bellatrix był wciąż żywy i wyraźny, czekający zaraz za jego oczami, żeby go zaatakować.

Zadrżał i obejrzał się na profesora Moody'ego, który w międzyczasie podszedł do krwawej plamy, pośrodku której leżały dłoń i różdżka Bellatrix. Szturchał je przez chwilę, po czym przyklęknął ze stęknięciem, wyciągając swoją drewnianą nogę na bok. Harry obserwował z chorą fascynacją, jak ten odwija palce z różdżki.

– Lepiej tak po prostu nie zostawiać na ziemi różdżek śmierciożerców, chłopcze – powiedział, machając karcąco na Harry'ego długim, czarnym patykiem. – Same z tego kłopoty. Wiele z nich ma w sobie pułapki pozostawione dla wrogów. – Wyciągnął własną różdżkę i machnął na tą, którą trzymał w ręku. – _Inopia!_

Różdżka zadrżała, po czym wokół niej pojawiła się klatka zrobiona z błękitnej energii. Harry drgnął.

 _Może jednak jest dobra w magii bezróżdżkowej_ , pomyślał, _przecież aportowała się stąd bez swojej różdżki. A może ktoś ją stąd zabrał?_

 _A może ten cały Moody ma z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego_ , zaproponował Regulus. _Coś mu nie ufam, Harry._

 _Jak już powiedziałem_ , powiedział Harry, poprawiając ciężar Cho na swoim ramieniu, _sam możesz go poprosić o pokazanie jego lewego przedramienia i kompletnego braku Mrocznego Znaku na nim. Póki co jestem skłonny uwierzyć mu w jego wersję historii o obroży, póki nie dowiem się o czymś, co by temu przeczyło. Ktoś ze Sfory przecież nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby przyjść do mnie po tym wszystkim i zacząć się obnosić ze swoją obrożą._

 _Tego nie wiesz_ , wymamrotał Regulus, ale potulnie ucichnął.

– Przepraszam za to wszystko – powiedział Harry do Cho, kiedy ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Cho powoli dochodziła do siebie w drodze, ale Harry'emu nie podobał się sposób, w jaki oddychała. Na pewno wciąż była w pewnym stopniu w szoku, przecież każdy by był po takiej sytuacji. – To było nieco ekstremalne nawet, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko to, co się wokół mnie zwykle dzieje.

– Czytałam gazety na bieżąco w trakcie wakacji – zapewniła go Cho, kiedy wchodzili po schodach. – Wydawało mi się, że coś takiego to dla ciebie na dobrą sprawę norma.

Harry zerknął na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym parsknął, kiedy zobaczył, jak uśmiech wykrzywia kąciki jej ust.

– _Na dobrą sprawę tak_ – zgodził się. – Ale po raz pierwszy udało mi się zranić śmierciożercę, nie dając mu przy okazji zranić kogokolwiek innego.

– I dobrze – powiedziała Cho. – Nie chciałabym, żeby po zaatakowaniu mnie uszła stąd bez szwanku.

Harry przyjrzał się dziewczynie, kiedy ta opierała się na nim, kuśtykając w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego (wyglądało na to, że skręciła sobie kostkę, kiedy Bellatrix rzuciła nią na ziemię). Cho powoli dochodziła do siebie, na jej policzki wracał zdrowy rumieniec, podnosiła też czasem głowę, żeby spojrzeć z zakłopotaniem na Harry'ego. Harry podejrzewał, że była silniejsza niż na to wyglądała.

 _No tak, ona przecież gra dla Ravenclawu!_ , zorientował się nagle. _Jest ich szukającą. Musi być lekka, ale twarda._

– _Harry._

Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się. Draco stał za nimi w korytarzu, dysząc, jakby musiał biec, żeby ich dogonić.

– Profesor Snape chce się z tobą w tej chwili widzieć – powiedział. – Odprowadzę Chang przez resztę drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Łypnął złowrogo na Cho, która zamrugała na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi, jakby nie rozumiała, co takiego zrobiła, żeby sobie zasłużyć na jego gniew. Harry wywrócił oczami. Zazdrość unosiła się wokół Dracona niczym para i Harry był gotów założyć się o wiele, że to była tylko zagrywka, żeby odciągnąć dziewczynę od niego z dala.

 _Naprawdę powinien wyluzować. Przecież nikt inny nie będzie dla mnie lepszym przyjacielem niż on._

Harry _byłby_ gotów się o to spierać i odmówić pozostawienia Cho, gdyby Draco nie wybrał sobie Snape'a jako wymówki. Snape dałby Draconowi szlaban, gdyby tylko się dowiedział, że został wykorzystany w takim manewrze.

Co oznaczało, że naprawdę chciał się zobaczyć z Harrym.

Harry kiwnął Cho z przeprosinami wypisanymi na twarzy.

– Profesor Snape to mój prawny opiekun, więc tak jakby muszę robić to, co mi każe. Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza…

– Absolutnie nie – zapewniła go Cho. – Powiedziałam ci przecież, czytałam gazety. I myślę, że to naprawdę super, że profesor Snape wziął cię pod swoją opiekę. Szkoda tylko, że ministerstwu nie można ufać równie mocno, co jemu. – Ścisnęła mu rękę, uśmiechając się do niego z sympatią.

Harry kiwnął do niej, odpowiadając uśmiechem. _Dobrze wiedzieć, że na tym świecie istnieje ktoś poza mną, kto nie uważa, że Snape nadaje się na opiekuna dla dziecka._ Odwrócił się i potruchtał w kierunku lochów, podczas gdy Draco zajął jego miejsce u boku Cho.

* * *

Draco zaczekał, aż Harry zniknął z pola widzenia i zasięgu słuchu, zanim się nie odezwał. Szedł z Chang, oczywiście, a ta idiotka spróbowała kilka razy nawiązać rozmowę, ale je zignorował. Chciał się przede wszystkim upewnić, że Harry by ich w żaden sposób nie usłyszał.

Kiedy wreszcie był absolutnie pewny, odwrócił się i łypnął na Chang wprost. Ta otworzyła usta, żeby znowu coś powiedzieć, ale widząc jego minę szybko je zamknęła i przyjrzała mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Co się stało? – zapytała po chwili.

– Trzymaj się od niego z daleka – powiedział cicho Draco. – _Z daleka_ , słyszysz mnie? – To wciąż były łagodniejsze słowa od tych, które miał na końcu języka, ale wciąż miał przed oczami sposób, w jaki jego ciotka stawiła czoła Harry'emu i kłąb dumy i przerażenia, który mu zawirował w piersi, kiedy zobaczył mroczne zaklęcie Harry'ego. Harry nie powinien był czuć przymuszenia do uratowania tej dziewczyny, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. To było złe, to było niewłaściwe. Przecież on nawet nie lubił agresywnych zaklęć; Draco dobrze o tym wiedział. A to zaklęcie było nie tylko agresywne, było też mroczne. Draco wiedział, nawet jeśli Harry'emu to umknęło, jak ulotna potrafi być sympatia opinii publicznej. Wystarczy, że ktoś się wygada, że Harry publicznie używa mrocznej magii, a jeszcze więcej ludzi przejdzie na stronę ministra.

Chang wzruszyła ramionami, wyraźnie nie pojmując sytuacji.

– Nie wiem, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz w tym momencie, Malfoy – powiedziała. – Jeśli już, to jestem mu winna oficjalne podziękowania za uratowanie życia, które mam zamiar złożyć mu później. Wygląda też na to, że on się naprawdę zna na magii. Nawet nie _słyszałam_ o zaklęciu, którego użył na tamtej śmierciożerczyni. – Oczy jej się zaświeciły krukońską ciekawością. – Pewnie mogę się od niego naprawdę wiele nauczyć.

– Czyli planujesz znowu z nim porozmawiać? – zażądał Draco.

Chang podniosła jedną z brwi.

– To chyba oczywiste.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę. Chang odskoczyła od niego, chwiejąc się niepewnie, ewidentnie próbując odciążyć skręconą kostkę, ale nie sięgając po własną broń. Po prostu przyglądała mu się z fascynacją.

– Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej przy nim widzieć – syknął na nią Draco. Po raz kolejny uznał, że bezpośredniość będzie w tym momencie najlepszym wyjściem. Harry rozmawiał z tą dziewczyną, uśmiechał się do niej. Czuł się przy niej swobodnie. Harry nie zachowywał się w ten sposób przy wielu ludziach. Draco nie chciał, żeby ten krąg się poszerzał.

Oliwy do ognia furii Dracona dodał fakt, że Chang nie spokorniała. Po prostu obserwowała go z głową przechyloną na bok. Skóra przy jej oczach była napięta w lekkim skrzywieniu się, jakby starała się ustalić, czemu miałby się tak zachowywać.

– Obiecaj mi – szepnął Draco, mając na końcu języka jedną z wielu paskudnych, małych klątw, jakich nauczył go ojciec.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś to najpierw skonsultować z Harrym – powiedziała Chang, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Chyba, że zawsze pozwalał ci decydować w kwestii tego, kto może się z nim przyjaźnić, a kto nie? W gazetach nic o tym nie pisali.

Furia Dracona rosła w siłę. Jej słowa przywołały wspomnienia z jego rozmowy ze Snape'em, który poprzedniego wieczoru poinformował go, że zachowuje się nieracjonalnie. _Nie chciał_ myśleć o tym, że się zachowuje nieracjonalnie. Tylko on wiedział, jak głęboko sięga jego miłość do Harry'ego, a to oznaczało, że tylko on ma prawo do podejmowania decyzji na ten temat.

– Mówię serio, Chang – powiedział, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi ton, który na dobre zastraszy dziewczynę. – Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

– Pomożesz mi się dostać do skrzydła szpitalnego, czy nie?

Draco przyjrzał się jej. Unikała jego wzroku i krzywiła się lekko z bólu, usiłując utrzymać równowagę na jednej nodze, bo w dość oczywisty sposób nie chciała obciążyć rannej kostki. Draco zwrócił uwagę na to, że nie powiedziała, że będzie się od teraz trzymać od Harry'ego z dala.

Ale cóż, nie powiedziała też, że nie będzie. To uspokoiło Dracona na tyle, że schował różdżkę i pomógł jej, po prostu po to, żeby potem mógł się pochwalić Harry'emu, że to zrobił. Jeśli kiedykolwiek się do niego zbliży, to przeklnie ją bez wahania.

* * *

– Chciał się pan ze mną zobaczyć, proszę pana? – zapytał Harry, zaglądając do gabinetu Snape'a. Prawdę mówiąc, był zaskoczony, że Snape wciąż tu był. O tej porze spodziewał się go znaleźć już na uczcie powitalnej, pilnującego ceremonii sortowania i przyglądającego się nowym Ślizgonom. Możliwe jednak, że uczta została przełożona przez wzgląd na atak śmierciożerczyni. Harry wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Dumbledore najpierw nie postanowił wszystkich uspokoić, żeby mogli się nacieszyć ucztą i sortowaniem jak należy, prawdopodobnie pomagając sobie przy tym jakimś rodzajem przymuszenia.

– Tak – powiedział Snape cichym głosem. Obserwował bulgoczący kociołek, pełen przejrzystego eliksiru, którego Harry nie rozpoznał. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu użyłeś takiego, a nie innego zaklęcia na Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry skrzywił się. Miał wrażenie, że jego opiekun nawet nie jest na niego zły. Brzmiał bardziej na zmęczonego, co było jeszcze gorsze.

– To było najlepsze, co mi w tamtej chwili przyszło do głowy – odpowiedział szczerze. – Wydawało mi się, że oparłaby się _Expelliarmusowi_ , a chciałem wyrządzić dość szkód, żeby na dobre wyniosła się z terenu szkoły. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przy okazji musiała zostawić tu różdżkę.

Snape się odwrócił. Harry zamrugał. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego szczególnego wyrazu twarzy u swojego opiekuna, zupełnie jakby Snape właśnie zobaczył, jak Harry spada z klifu, po czym okoliczne wiatry wznoszą go z powrotem na górę. Uniknięcie czegoś o włos wymaga wiele szczęścia i nie należy liczyć na ten sam rezultat następnym razem.

– Proszę pana? – szepnął Harry.

Snape przeszedł przez pokój i spojrzał z góry na jego twarz. Harry odchylił mocno głowę do tyłu, wytrzymując spojrzenie.

– Bez względu na to, co o mnie myślisz, ja naprawdę przyjąłem do wiadomości, że ty bez przerwy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie – zaczął cicho Snape. – Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że nie mogę nic poradzić na wiele z tych sytuacji. Mogę tylko się upewnić, że będziesz znał zaklęcia i metody obrony, które mogą się okazać niezbędne do przeżycia. Istnieje jednak jedno niebezpieczeństwo, o którym _muszę_ z tobą porozmawiać, Harry, ponieważ byłem w samym jego środku od chwili, w której skończyłem szkołę, do momentu moich dziewiętnastych urodzin.

Harry zamrugał.

– Kiedy był pan śmierciożercą?

Snape kiwnął głową w krótkim, szybkim geście.

– Kiedy byłem śmierciożercą z własnej woli – zgodził się. – W pierwszej kolejności zawsze odwoływałem się do mrocznych zaklęć. Moja motywacja była dokładnie taka sama, jak twoja, kiedy się zmierzyłeś z Bellatrix – że muszę się upewnić, że zabiję albo zranię moich wrogów, zanim oni zdążą skrzywdzić mnie. Och, mówiłem sobie, że walczę o dobro niewinnych, żeby żadne czystokrwiste dziecko nie musiało się martwić o to, że kiedyś mogą skrzywdzić je mugole, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku, to była tylko wymówka.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Proszę pana – powiedział chwiejnym głosem. – Naprawdę nie musi się pan martwić, że kiedyś zostanę śmierciożercą.

– To jest jedyne, w co nigdy nie wątpiłem – powiedział Snape, którego ton przez moment stał się oschły. Potem jednak znowu otrzeźwiał i osunął się w ton, który był na swój sposób przerażający, choćby dlatego, że Harry jeszcze nigdy go nie słyszał u Snape'a. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że muszę się zacząć martwić o to, że używasz mrocznych zaklęć, agresywnych zaklęć, do rozwiązania swoich problemów. Jesteś naprawdę potężny, Harry. Mogłeś zrobić naprawdę wiele rzeczy w tej sytuacji, wcale nie musiałeś odcinać ręki Bellatrix. Czemu mimo wszystko się na to zdecydowałeś?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Ja... sam nie wiem. Jak już mi przyszło do głowy, to po prostu zdawało się pasować. Sprawić jej ból, zmusić do ucieczki, sprawić, żeby nie była w stanie skrzywdzić nikogo wokół. Ale potem się aportowała na zewnątrz, więc chyba jednak to ostatnie mi się nie udało.

Snape ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Wszyscy mamy jakieś ukryte zdolności – powiedział, jakby z namysłem. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Snape naprawdę rzadko wspominał o czasie, jaki spędził wśród śmierciożerców. – To mogła być jedna z jej bezróżdżkowych zdolności, która pozwoliłaby jej się aportować bez słowa. Już parę razy jej się to zdarzało. – Skupił się znowu na Harrym, a jego oczy zalśniły, jasno i ostro. – Jeśli _chcesz_ używać mrocznej magii i szkolić się w mrocznych sztukach, a nie tylko się przed nimi bronić, to będziesz się uczył ich przy mnie. Zaklęcia ofensywne to wciąż twój słaby punkt, Harry. Mogłeś się dzisiaj pomylić i poszatkować tę całą Chang, a gdyby ktoś jej nie pomógł na czas, to wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć. Do tego ta mroczna magia wczoraj... – Snape pokręcił głową. – Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak bardzo to było niebezpieczne.

Harry skrzywił się.

– No tak.

– Idź na ucztę – powiedział Snape, wciąż cicho. – Też się tam zaraz pojawię. I pamiętaj, Harry. Mroczną magię, tak jak każdy inny jej rodzaj, trzeba zrozumieć _zanim_ się jej użyje, a nie po.

Harry pochylił głowę, po czym wymknął się z gabinetu. Przeszedł korytarzem kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę. Dygotał.

 _Naprawdę nie pomyślałem, co? Po prostu sięgnąłem i wybrałem to zaklęcie, po czym skupiłem je na ręce Bellatrix. Snape ma rację. Jest wiele znacznie mniej niebezpiecznych rzeczy, które mogłem wtedy zrobić, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla tych wokół mnie._

 _Jeśli będę zacznę podchodzić do mrocznej magii równie pochopnie, jak w zeszłym roku do własnego życia, to prędzej czy później skrzywdzę nie tylko siebie, ale też innych ludzi._

 _Nie chcę się stać kimś takim._

Stanął prosto i udał się na ucztę, wdzięczny za towarzystwo trajkoczących głosów wokół stołu Slytherinu i ciepła, jakie czuł od siedzącego tuż obok niego Dracona.

* * *

– Harry!

Harry odwrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy Connor zanurkował pod ramieniem Rona i pobiegł w jego stronę. Szli z Draconem na śniadanie i Harry poczuł, że jego przyjaciel wierci się ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale przecież mogli poświęcić kilka chwil na powitanie jego brata. Poprzedniego wieczoru uśmiechnęli się do siebie, siedząc po obu stronach Wielkiej Sali, ale nie mieli okazji się spotkać i pogadać. Wszyscy Ślizgoni chcieli z nim porozmawiać o jego wakacjach, porwaniu, jego podejściu do mrocznej magii i zaklęciu, którego użył, żeby uratować Cho.

Connor przytulił go mocno i Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że teraz są równego wzrostu. Włosy Connora zaczęły się też nieco bardziej dziko układać, jakby starały się wyglądać nieco bardziej jak fryzura Harry'ego i podskakiwały na jego bliźnie w kształcie serca, kiedy ten trzymał Harry'ego na odległość ramion i przyglądał mu się krytycznie.

– No, niech będzie – powiedział wreszcie. – Domyślam się, że Snape cię karmił jak należy?

Harry wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wyglądało na to, że Connor i James uważali, że Snape będzie go karmił brudem i pajęczynami, albo przynajmniej James tak myślał i zaraził tym jego brata.

– Tak, bez obaw. Może nie były to tak wykwintne potrawy jak te w Lux Aeternie, ale zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące. Do tego czasem dyskutowaliśmy o eliksirach w czasie posiłku.

Connor zmarszczył nos.

– Harry, bądź tak miły i nie zanudź mnie na śmierć, przecież nawet jeszcze nie mieliśmy pierwszych zajęć. – Odwrócił się i szedł obok Harry'ego, kiedy zwrócili się razem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, ignorując zarówno Dracona, który starał się go odepchnąć, jak i Rona, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego bliską obecnością Dracona. – Nudno było w Lux Aeternie bez ciebie – przyznał markotnie. – Tata i Remus się starali, ale ile się można pojedynkować, nie? Nudne się to robi z czasem. Tak samo czytanie. W dodatku Remus od czasu do czasu nie mógł się ze mną pojedynkować...

– W okolicach pełni? – zapytał Harry. Dochodzili już do momentu, w którym musieliby się rozdzielić, żeby ruszyć w kierunku stołów swojego domu, kiedy uznał nagle, że naprawdę chce po prostu posiedzieć ze swoim bratem przy jednym stole tego ranka i niech szlag trafi wszystkie zwyczaje. Nie było żadnej _reguły_ , która stanowiłaby, że ktoś z domu Slytherina nie mógł jeść przy stole Gryffindoru, więc skręcił razem z Connorem, usiadł obok niego, kiwając na powitanie różnym ludziom, którzy już się tam zdążyli zebrać, słuchając przy okazji tego, co Connor miał mu do powiedzenia.

– No, tak, wtedy też. – Connor nałożył sobie straszną ilość naleśników na talerz, po czym przekazał je Harry'emu, który zrobił to samo. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że ostatnio zrobił się jakiś bardziej żarłoczny niż kiedyś. – Ale czasami siedział i wspominał na nowo Pierwszą Wojnę, albo mówił, że to straszna szkoda, że Syriusza nie było tam z nami, bo mógłby pomóc w moim treningu, bo niby potrafiłby znacznie lepiej wyjaśnić mi pewne zaklęcia. – Connor skrzywił się. – Wydaje mi się, że przez połowę czasu chciał, żebym siedział z nim, pogrążony w ciężkiej żałobie, a drugą połowę się śmiał, żeby pomóc mu się wyleczyć z własnego żalu.

Harry stłamsił swoją irytację na myśl, że Remus w ogóle oczekiwał czegoś takiego od Connora. Remus pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że o to prosi. No i to przecież nie była wina Connora, że leczył się z własnej żałoby aktywnością, a nie długim leżeniem w łóżku i odmawianiem posiłków.

– To faktycznie brzmi strasznie nudno – przyznał, z ustami pełnymi naleśnika. – Ucieszyłem się, jak usłyszałem, że bezpiecznie dotarłeś do domu po mistrzostwach. Mam nadzieję, że nic ci się nie stało, kiedy tłum zaczął szaleć ze strachu?

Connor pokręcił lekko głową, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego.

– Klątwa chorego wiatru wzbudziła w tacie wszystkie instynkty obronne. Chyba posłała go wstecz o piętnaście lat, kiedy jeszcze był aurorem. Złapał mnie, pobiegł do najbliższego świstoklika i nas stamtąd zabrał. Tyle dobrze, że wylądowaliśmy w Lux Aeternie, a nie w jakimś przypadkowym miejscu w Brytanii.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak mi się wydawało, że pewnie coś takiego się stało, ale nie miałem jak się upewnić.

– Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę, na Dracona, który brzmiał na tak zirytowanego, jakby Harry zniknął mu z oczu, albo walczył tego ranka z jakimiś śmierciożercami.

– Jem śniadanie – powiedział.

– Z _nimi_? – Draco powiedział to tak, jakby stół Gryffindoru był wyłożony gumochłonami.

Harry zauważył ruch kątem oka i odwrócił głowę. Bliźniacy Weasley siedzieli niedaleko Connora i odwrócili się, żeby się przyjrzeć Draconowi. W ich oczach błysnął złośliwy, zainteresowany chochlik. Harry skrzywił się.

– Ee, Draco – powiedział – niektórzy z nich to też i moi przyjaciele, a wielu z nich się przyjaźni z Connorem. Więc tak, chcę z nimi zjeść śniadanie.

Draco założył ręce na piersi.

– Ale ja _nie chcę_ żebyś jadł z nimi śniadanie.

Harry wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do swoich naleśników. W takich chwilach najlepiej było zignorować Dracona. Szybko mu przejdzie, zwłaszcza kiedy zorientuje się, że Harry'emu w ogóle nie imponuje jego dziecinne zachowanie.

Draco niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramię.

– No chodź, Harry – syknął mu do ucha, brzmiąc wściekle. – Wracajmy do stołu Slytherinu. Tam przecież należymy, to jest nasz dom.

– To nie jest jedyne miejsce, w którym Harry może się czuć jak w domu – powiedział Connor. – _Wszyscy_ czytaliśmy gazety, Malfoy. Harry ruszył w stronę niebezpieczeństwa podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu żeby wszystkich uratować. Nie wiem, jak tobie, ale jak dla mnie, to naprawdę gryfońskie zachowanie.

Rozejrzał się wokół stołu. Harry z zaskoczeniem zrobił to samo i zobaczył, jak inni potakują, a przynajmniej nie wyglądają, jakby się mieli z miejsca sprzeciwić. Neville Longbottom pochwycił jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.

– Właśnie – powiedział, wystarczająco głośno, że kilka osób się na niego obejrzało. Odkaszlnął i powtórzył się. – Właśnie! Harry był odważny i myślę, że to oznacza, że jeśli chce, to może tu siedzieć z nami. – Skulił się, jakby oczekiwał, że zaatakuje go stado wściekłych lwów, ale Hermiona akurat wtedy wyjrzała zza swojej książki i kiwnęła stanowczo głową.

– Oczywiście, że może – powiedziała. – A ja chcę wiedzieć więcej na temat klątwy chorego wiatru, Harry, i tego co zrobiłeś, żeby ją rozwiać.

Harry odprężył się. Rozmowa o tym, co zrobił Rosier to było dokładnie to, czego potrzebował, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od myśli o tym, jak to _naprawdę_ wtedy wyglądało.

– No cóż, klątwa chorego wiatru atakuje umysł, więc istnieje kilka sposobów walki z nią. Na Draco użyłem zaklęcia _Ventus_. Sam się zdołałem oprzeć klątwie, więc zaklęcie wykorzystało moje spokojne myśli do uspokojenia jego umysłu. Ale do tego trzeba spojrzeć komuś prosto w oczy, więc nie można tego użyć na wielu ludziach na raz. Innym rozwiązaniem było _Finite Incantatem_ , ale...

Draco nagle chwycił go mocno za ramię i szarpnął. Harry w porę wypuścił swój widelec, tak że ten upadł na stół, ale jego łyżka poleciała przez salę i trafiła kogoś w głowę, wywołując tym samym zaskoczony krzyk.

Harry spiął mięśnie i wezwał swoją magię, uwalniając się szybkim ruchem z uchwytu Dracona.

– Można wiedzieć, co ci odbiło? – warknął na swojego przyjaciela, prostując się i poprawiając swoje szaty tam, gdzie Draco je przekrzywił.

– Idziemy coś zjeść przy stole Slytherinu – powiedział Draco. – Nie podoba mi się tutaj.

– No to idź usiąść przy stole Slytherinu. – Harry walczył ciężko, żeby zwalczyć swój gniew. Draco zawsze próbował go przed wszystkim chronić, ale w tym przypadku nie miał _przed czym_. Gryfoni naprawdę miło go przyjęli. – Usiądę z tobą w czasie obiadu, obiecuję.

– Och, ci biedny, mały Draconek nie ciuje się psi stole Gryffindora jak w domu? – zapytał pociesznym tonem jeden z bliźniaków Weasley. – Bez obaw, zaraz to naprawimy.

Harry odwrócił się akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak bliźniacy rzucają coś w ich kierunku, poruszając nadgarstkami w nieznajomy mu sposób. Pod stopami Dracona wylądowały i momentalnie wybuchły dwa, niewielkie przedmioty. Kosmyki szkarłatnego dymu wzbiły się w górę i owinęły wokół Dracona, na moment kompletnie go pokrywając.

Potem dym się rozwiał i większość ludzi zagapiło się, po czym ryknęło śmiechem. Harry usłyszał nawet kilka chichotów od strony stołu Slytherinu.

Włosy Dracona były teraz w oszałamiających kolorach gryfońskiej czerwieni i złota. Jego krawat miał paski w tych samych kolorach, a na samym jego środku tańczył lew, realistycznie wyglądając i od czasu do czasu rycząc. Dolna połowa jego szat była szkarłatna, a góra złota, do tego cała mieniła się lekko, jakby była pokryta gwiazdkami.

Harry pokręcił głową. Bliźniacy to _naprawdę_ byli magiczni geniusze. Harry może i byłby zdolny stworzyć coś takiego samą wolą, ale nie byłby w stanie połączyć ponad tuzina różnych zaklęć, by stworzyć taki efekt.

Bliźniacy pokładali się ze śmiechu na stole. Nawet Connor się do nich przyłączył, chociaż Harry zauważył, że dla dobra swojego brata z początku starał się opierać. Neville tylko mrugał z zaskoczeniem, ale poza nim jedynym siedzącym przy stole Gryffindoru człowiekiem, który się nie śmiał, był Harry.

Draco stał przez chwilę jak wryty, z twarzą gryfońsko czerwoną z upokorzenia, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

Harry spróbował znaleźć w sobie współczucie wobec Dracona, ale po prostu nie był w stanie. Draco naprawdę się o to prosił. Co innego narzekać, burczeć i jęczeć na temat Gryfonów – robiła to większość Ślizgonów – a co innego próba odciągnięcia Harry'ego od nich siłą, kiedy Harry sam postanowił, że chce zjeść z nimi śniadanie. Harry wywrócił oczami i wrócił do swoich naleśników, mając nadzieję, że zaklęcia bliźniaków niebawem same znikną.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił się. Był tak zajęty obserwacją Dracona i rezultatu psikusa, że nie zauważył małej delegacji, która podeszła do niego od strony stołu Ravenclawu. Cho stała z przodu, ale za nią stała dziewczyna, którą Harry słabo kojarzył ze swojego roku, Padma Patil, i Luna. Harry uśmiechnął się do Luny, która odpowiedziała powolnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

– Hej, Cho – powiedział Harry. – Jak twoja kostka?

– Madam Pomfrey wyleczyła mi ją od ręki, dziękuję – powiedziała Cho. – Nie podziękowałam ci jednak jak należy za to, co zrobiłeś, żeby mi uratować życie. – Pochyliła głowę i podała mu srebrny talerz, który Harry wziął do ręki z niedowierzaniem. Przyjrzał mu się. Był okrągły, ze wzorkiem wokół krawędzi, który wyglądał mu jak bielunie. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział.

– Moja rodzina od pokoleń była zadeklarowana Światłu – powiedziała Cho z powagą i odwróciła się, żeby odebrać od Padmy jakiś niewielki przedmiot. – Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie uznajemy starej magii poświęcenia i długów życia. Po prostu oddajemy im cześć w inny sposób niż poprzez krew.

Na środku talerza położyła przedmiot. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. To było naczynie, również srebrne, z uszkami w kształcie płatków bieluni. Ono również było puste, ale kiedy zostało położone na talerzu, wokół niego zamigotała magia, która przypieczętowała je do środka talerza. Harry ostrożnie je zbalansował w rękach. Całość nie była wiele cięższa od samego talerza, ale musiał przyznać, że oba były mistrzowsko wykonane.

– Z własnej woli uznaję mój dług poprzez wodę i powietrze, ziemię i ogień – ciągnęła dalej Cho z kompletną powagą, po czym odwróciła się, żeby wziąć niewielki dzbanuszek od Luny. Harry dopiero wtedy zauważył, że miała we włosy wpiętą srebrną spinkę, również z grawerunkiem bieluni. – Metal z ziemi, obrobiony z pomocą ognia i woda, która spadła z nieba. – Ostrożnie wlała zawartość dzbanuszka do naczynia.

Harry zobaczył, że to była deszczówka, srebrna i drżąca. Wylądowała w naczyniu i zmarszczyła się przez chwilę, po czym kompletnie znieruchomiała.

Cho wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku talerza, naczynia i wody.

– _Memento vitae_ – szepnęła.

Wszystkie trzy obiekty zaczęły lśnić białym światłem, tak ostrym, że Harry musiał zasłonić sobie oczy. Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, zobaczył, że stały się srebrną bransoletką ze wzorem kwiatów bieluni i w drżącym kolorze wody deszczowej. Harry podniósł ją wyżej i zagapił się na nią.

– Ja... dziękuję – powiedział.

– Jestem ci winna życie – powiedziała Cho po prostu. – To ma ci służyć jako pamiątka po tym wydarzeniu. Jeśli kiedyś znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie, dotknij bransoletki i powtórz _Memento vitae_. Usłyszę to i jeśli sama nie będę w stanie przyjść ci z pomocą, to usłyszy to również najbliższy członek mojej rodziny. Ktoś przyjdzie na pewno. – Skupiła swoje ciemne oczy na twarzy Harry'ego, czekając na jego reakcję.

Harry kiwnął głową i włożył bransoletkę na nadgarstek.

– Dziękuję. Będę ją nosił z dumą.

Cho ukłoniła się przed nim, po czym odwróciła się i wróciła do stołu Ravenclawu, a Luna i Padma podążyły za nią. Harry odwrócił się i usiadł z powrotem, mrugając, przy stole Gryffindoru.

– Teraz to już _musisz_ nauczyć mnie rytuałów świetlistych – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, przerywając ciszę. – Tak wielu spraw jeszcze nie rozumiem!

Harry z ulgą roześmiał się tym razem ze wszystkimi.

* * *

Snape przymrużył oczy, kiedy wstał, żeby udać się na swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Widział nacisk, jaki Draco nałożył na Harry'ego i zrozumiał sytuację prawdopodobnie znacznie lepiej niż dowolny z chłopców.

Nie będzie w stanie użyć szlabanów, zarówno po to, żeby podarować Draconowi więcej wolności, jak i czasu z dala od Harry'ego, czy też do zwykłego odseparowania chłopców. Będzie musiał dać Draconowi coś, co go zajmie na dobre w jego wolnym czasie, coś szczególnego i osobistego, coś, co przyciągnie jego uwagę.

W jego gabinecie, na półce, stała pewna książka od eliksirów, która zawierała w sobie odpowiedź.


	16. Lodowe skorpiony

Ten rozdział będzie _naprawdę_ nieprzyjemny, przynajmniej pod względem jednej sceny.

 **Rozdział trzynasty: Lodowe skorpiony**

– ...i _nie wracaj!_

Harry wzdrygnął się i odsunął od wejścia do sypialni czternastoletnich chłopców, kręcąc głową. Draco łypnął na niego po raz ostatni, wciąż spod jaskrawych, czerwono–złotych włosów – nikomu nie udało się zdjąć rzuconego przez bliźniaków uroku, a Snape dał Draconowi szlaban za wybuch złości w czasie eliksirów – po czym zamknął drzwi z hukiem. Harry'emu znowu zaczęło dzwonić w uszach.

– Zaskoczony, Potter?

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Blaise Zabini siedział niedbale na jednym z kilku wielkich, zielonych tapczanów, rozstawionych przez kominkiem. Na jego kolanach leżała książka od zaklęć.

– Poniekąd – przyznał Harry bez wyrazu, opadając z rezygnacją na krzesło, stojące naprzeciw Blaise'a. – Wieloma sprawami.

Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył książkę palcem.

– No to dajesz, Potter. Powiedz mi o nich. – Przyłożył wolną dłoń do ucha i pomachał palcami. – Nikt przecież nie może powiedzieć, że nie jestem dobrym słuchaczem.

 _Bo zwykle nic cię nie obchodzi na tyle, żebyś się temu przysłuchiwał_ , pomyślał Harry, zerkając na zatrzaśnięte drzwi. To pewnie właśnie wyjątkowo głośny wybuch Dracona sprawił, że najbardziej arogancki uczeń z młodszych roczników postanowił się tym zainteresować.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Draco, który teraz pewnie leżał na swoim łóżku z rękami założonymi pod głową i krzywił się na sufit, nie miał najwyraźniej zamiaru mu czegokolwiek wyjaśniać. Jeśli Blaise będzie w stanie dać mu jakieś odpowiedzi, to Harry będzie w stanie się pogodzić z jego wywyższającą się i generalnie irytującą naturą.

– No dobra. Pierwsze pytanie. – Harry wrócił wzrokiem do Blaise'a. – Czemu Draco jest na mnie taki zły? Próbowałem zdjąć urok i powiedziałem mu, co oznacza bransoletka Cho, kiedy mnie o to zapytał.

Blaise cmoknął językiem.

– Ale nie zrobiłeś tego wystarczająco _szybko_ , Potter. I nie zrobiłeś tego, co by mu sprawiło prawdziwą przyjemność. Malfoyowie są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że wszyscy im się przymilają, wiesz?

– No i o to też właśnie chcę zapytać. – Harry z frustracją przeczesał ręką włosy. – Musiałem go jakoś urazić, ale za nic nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, co by to mogło być. Wszystko było w porządku kilka dni temu, kiedy... – w porę zorientował się, że wspominanie o spotkaniu sojuszników przy Blaise'ie byłoby błędem taktycznym. Spotkał matkę Blaise'a tylko raz, w czasie nocy Walpurgii, i nie miał żadnych powodów, by uważać, że jest zainteresowana sojuszem z nim. Kontynuował zdanie tak płynnie jak tylko był w stanie. – Kiedy zobaczył się ze mną po ataku ministra. A od tamtego czasu byliśmy stale razem, poza chwilą, kiedy uciekł w czasie śniadania, albo kiedy poszedłem wczoraj wieczorem zobaczyć się z profesorem Snape'em. Nie rozumiem, co go może tak gryźć.

– Nie poświęcasz mu tyle samo uwagi, co zwykle, oczywiście – powiedział Blaise, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie i patrząc na Harry'ego jak na idiotę. – Czy w zeszłym roku usiadłbyś ze swoim bratem w czasie śniadania?

– Mój brat był w zeszłym roku kretynem – powiedział Harry. Nie był pewien, co było przyjemniejsze, fakt, że był w stanie to przyznać, czy to, że większość durnego zachowania Connora pozostawała przeszłością.

– Czyli byś tego nie zrobił – zauważył Blaise.

– Nie.

Blaise kiwnął głową.

– Draco pewnie się wydaje, że powoli cię traci z rąk, albo że w pewnej chwili straci cię na dobre. – Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, po czym odwrócił ją do góry. – A potem nie pobiegłeś za nim, kiedy uciekł z Wielkiej Sali.

– Bo zachowywał się jak debil – powiedział Harry bez wyrazu. – A ja chciałem zostać i porozmawiać z Connorem i innymi Gryfonami.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Blaise. – W dodatku byłoby to... wyjątkowo niedyplomatyczne, uciec przed Chang, kiedy ta właśnie do was podchodziła, żeby złożyć oficjalne podziękowania. Więc pod tym względem się z tobą zgodzę.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Blaise, ale ja tutaj przyszedłem po poradę. Co innego mogłem wtedy zrobić?

– Podejrzewam, że to zależy od tego, czy myślisz jak Malfoy, czy nie. – Blaise odłożył swoją książkę na bok i zaplótł dłonie za głową. _Jego to wszystko bawi_ , zorientował się Harry. No tak, ostatecznie Blaise sam czasem wspominał, że cieszy go ból innych; nawet zapisał się na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami tylko dlatego, żeby się śmiać, ilekroć któryś z pieszczoszków Hagrida wyrwał się komuś spod kontroli i został pogryziony. – Według Draco, powinieneś był od razu za nim pobiec. Malfoyowie są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że zawsze dostają to, czego chcą. Ktoś zainteresowany sojuszem ze świetlistymi rodzinami powiedziałby, że powinieneś był zostać i negocjować z Chang, tak jak to zrobiłeś. Twój brat pewnie powiedziałby, że powinieneś spędzić z nim jeszcze więcej czasu. – Blaise wzruszył ramionami. – A co _ty_ o tym wszystkim myślisz, Harry?

Harry przechylił głowę na bok. _Pamiętaj, to jest syn mrocznej, ale nikomu nie zaprzysiężonej czarownicy. I teraz cię testuje._

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę ze spojrzeń, jakie inni Ślizgoni mu rzucali odkąd wrócił wczoraj do pokoju wspólnego. Większość z nich była z ukosa, czy z ukradka, niektórym towarzyszył uśmiech, innym zmarszczone brwi, ale wszystkie go oceniały. Harry wiedział, że rodziny niektórych z nich były mroczne i bez sojuszu, inne świetliste i bez sojuszu, a niektóre w ogóle niezadeklarowane. Niektórzy z nich byli dziećmi śmierciożerców. Harry będzie musiał pamiętać koalicje wszystkich członków Slytherinu, z którymi przyjdzie mu rozmawiać, zwłaszcza takich jak Blaise, którego nie znał najlepiej.

Na szczęście trening jego matki mu to znacznie ułatwił.

– Myślę, że powinienem był zrobić dokładnie to, co zrobiłem – powiedział Harry – zwłaszcza, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że _już_ to zrobiłem i będę musiał żyć z konsekwencjami bez względu na to, czy mi się one podobają, czy nie.

Twarz Blaise'a rozluźniła się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Doceniam mądrość tego zdania.

Harry pokręcił głową i opanował impuls zaprzeczenia, że to nie była żadna mądrość, po prostu prawda. _Niech twoim wrogom wydaje się, że znają cię lepiej niż naprawdę, niech wypełnią dziury we własnej wiedzy swoimi domysłami._ Ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie w tonie jego matki, w jej głosie, więc musiał też odsunąć od siebie ból.

– No dobrze. Zostawmy Draco, niech się kisi we własnym sosie. Drugie pytanie, a przynajmniej ich zbiór. Gdzie jest Greg?

Twarz Blaise'a spięła się, po czym zniknął z niej wszelki wyraz.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytał.

Harry prychnął.

– Może nie spędzam wiele czasu z Vince'em czy Gregiem, ale przecież zauważę, kiedy jednego z nich w ogóle tu _nie ma_ , Blaise. Wiem, że nie będzie chodził do Hogwartu w tym roku. Dlaczego?

Blaise bawił się przez chwilę złożonymi na udach rękami.

– Skąd pomysł, że ja w ogóle coś wiem na ten temat? – zapytał.

– Bo się spiąłeś, kiedy zapytałem.

Blaise mruknął coś pod nosem, co prawdopodobnie było przekleństwem.

– Słuchaj, Harry – powiedział. Harry zamrugał przez nagłe przerzucenie się na jego imię, ale potem zorientował się, że to pewnie miało go wytrącić z równowagi. – Tak, wiem. To prawda. Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie bez powodu jeszcze nikt o tym przy tobie nie wspomniał. – Spojrzał w górę. – Politycznego powodu.

Harry zmusił się do zrelaksowania, nawet do uśmiechu.

– Mam nadzieję, że pokazałem wszystkim, że jestem bardzo otwarty na sojusze z mrocznymi czarodziejami i czarownicami.

– Tak – powiedział Blaise. – I to pomaga. Ale jesteś też bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a dla wielu starych rodzin krew przemawia głośniej od czynów czy deklaracji. – Oparł się z powrotem na kanapie i zamknął mocno oczy, przyciszając głos tak bardzo, że kiedy przemówił, to był ledwie szept. – Harry, wiemy, że pod wieloma względami jesteś po naszej stronie, ale zdajemy też sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieje pewna strona, po której nigdy, przenigdy nie staniesz. Nie jesteśmy głupi.

Harry'emu nie zajęło długo skojarzenie tego, o czym była mowa.

 _Voldemort. Śmierciożercy. Ojciec Grega był śmierciożercą, wypuszczono go tylko dlatego, że Lucjusz Malfoy się za nim wstawił._

 _Jego ojciec zabrał go ze szkoły, bo nie chciał, żeby ten spał w tym samym pokoju, w tym samym domu, co brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył. A może po prostu chciał go trzymać z daleka od nadciągającej wojny. Tak czy inaczej, nie widzę innego powodu, dla którego nikt by nie miał o tym przy mnie wspominać._

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Blaise'a. Chłopiec patrzył na niego chłodno, ale pod tą kruchą powierzchnią wyglądał jak złapany w sidła królik. W którą stronę by nie skoczył, zewsząd czekałoby go wiele nieprzyjemności.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ponuro.

– Spokojnie – powiedział. – Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nikomu nie powiem, że mi powiedziałeś.

Blaise rozluźnił się powoli.

– Dzięki, Potter – wymamrotał. – Jakby ktokolwiek inny mi to powiedział, to zastanawiałbym się, czego chcą w zamian, ale przy tobie... jakoś tak ci _wierzę_ , kiedy to mówisz, wiesz? – Brzmiał na lekko zdegustowanego samym sobą.

– Szkoda, że więcej ludzi tego nie podziela – mruknął Harry, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi, po czym wstał. Przynajmniej jego szkolna torba wciąż była w pokoju wspólnym, tam, gdzie ją rzucił po zaklęciach dzisiaj po południu. Równie dobrze może się zabrać do roboty, zarówno nad nudną pracą domową, przy której spokojnie mógł udawać, że jest przeciętny, jak i przy badaniach skomplikowanych eliksirów, które zalecił mu Snape – a potem nad badaniem poprawienia eliksiru uspokajającego. Przecież _musi_ być jakiś sposób, nawet jeśli dwadzieścia lat badań tego nie wykazały.

* * *

Draco leżał na swoim łóżku i kisił się we własnym sosie.

Nie, leżał na swoim łóżku i _wrzał ze złości._ Ta pierwsza fraza brzmiała zbyt wulgarnie, zbyt potocznie, żeby oddać chwałę jego potężnej i oszałamiającej furii.

To _nie był_ dobry dzień. Po kłótni przy śniadaniu odkrył, że nie jest w stanie zdjąć z siebie uroku bliźniaków; co gorsza, wszelkie próby sprawiały, że jego włosy i szaty nabierały szkarłatnej i złotej aury. W drodze na eliksiry skonfrontował Harry'ego o to, co się stało w Wielkiej Sali, a Harry powiedział, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru przepraszać za to, że usiadł przy stole Gryfonów, po czym pokazał mu bransoletkę długu życia, którą dostał od tej zdziry Chang i kompletnie nie zrozumiał, czemu Draco jest na niego taki zły. Draco podniósł głos w słusznej złości, a Snape dał mu za to szlaban.

A potem ten nieszczęsny urok nie chciał zejść przez resztę dnia. Kiedy Draco wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Harry ruszył za nim. W pierwszej chwili był pokorny i przepraszał za wszystko, ale potem zapytał, co takiego zrobił, że Draco jest na niego taki zły. Draco wyrzucił go za drzwi i zamknął drzwi, żeby pobyć przez chwilę w samotności.

 _I w dodatku,_ pomyślał, zerkając na zegar, _jeśli się nie pośpieszę, to się spóźnię na ten nieszczęsny szlaban ze Snape'em._

Podźwignął się na nogi z jękiem, po czym pędem ruszył w stronę drzwi, rzucając mordercze spojrzenia każdemu, kto się ośmielił na niego spojrzeć. Już wcześniej próbował zmienić szaty, ale odkrył, że urok bliźniaków musiał być w jakiś sposób uczepiony jego skóry, a nie ubrań; nowe szaty tylko nabierały odcieni czerwieni i złota, a na nowym krawacie pojawiał się lew. Niczego też nie dało się zrobić z jego włosami.

A Harry'ego nawet tu nie było, żeby Draco mógł na niego spojrzeć ze złością.

To wszystko było po prostu _niesprawiedliwe._

Draco poszedł do gabinetu Snape'a, tupiąc wściekle nogami i zapukał mocno do drzwi, po czym założył ręce, czekając.

Snape otworzył drzwi. Spojrzał na Dracona tym samym, kompletnie pozbawionym wszelkiego zainteresowania wzrokiem, którym obrzucił go w czasie eliksirów, zupełnie jakby nic, co Draco mógł powiedzieć, czy zrobić, mogło mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

– Dwie minuty spóźnienia. Wejdź.

Draco wszedł, cały najeżony, po czym obrócił się na pięcie kiedy profesor zamknął drzwi. Przynajmniej Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, między innymi, z uczuć, jakie Draco żywił wobec Harry'ego. Może się ich wypierać, ale wiedział o nich, dzięki czemu można było na niego bezpiecznie krzyczeć, w sposób, w jaki na Harry'ego nie. Draco też nie cierpiał równie mocno, kiedy Snape na niego warczał, niż wtedy kiedy robił to Harry.

– Czemu pan nie zrobił czegoś z Weasleyami? – wrzasnął, machając rękami. – Dwóch z nich przeklęło pańskiego ucznia w samym środku Wielkiej Sali, a pan nie odjął im nawet pięciu punktów!

Snape po prostu się mu przyglądał, stojąc z lekko przechyloną głową. W umyśle Dracona pojawiła się odległa myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział profesora w takim bezruchu. Nasunęło mu to wspomnienia o tych paru razach, kiedy to widział swojego ojca, kiedy ten...

Kiedy ten siedział w swoim gabinecie, przyglądając się swojemu Mrocznemu Znakowi.

Draco przełknął ślinę i zrobił krok w tył. Naburmuszony bąbel, w którym chował się już cały dzień, pękł, a on sam zorientował się, że stoi w jednym pokoju z kimś niesłychanie bardziej niebezpiecznym od zwykłego Snape'a. Wściekłość Snape'a zawsze była cicha, prawie nigdy nie podnosił głosu, ale teraz była też zimna.

– Nie będę odbierał punktów – zaczął wreszcie Snape, kiedy minęło jeszcze kilka chwil, w czasie których Draco niemal był w stanie usłyszeć bicie własnego serca – kiedy Weasleyowie przysłużyli się szkole, ganiąc jednego z moich Ślizgonów, kiedy ten się zachowywał jak skończony _idiota_. – Nacisk na ostatnie słowo był lodowaty; nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Draco poczuł, jak jego policzki bledną ze strachu, zamiast się zarumienić. – Nie, Draco. Będziesz musiał się wreszcie ogarnąć. I _zrobisz_ to. Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

– Co ma pan na myśli? – szepnął Draco.

Snape zrobił jeden, posuwisty krok przed siebie, choć to tak naprawdę nie był tak płynny ruch, jaki Draco zawsze zauważał u swojego profesora. Zamiast tego po prostu zniknął z jednego miejsca, po czym pojawił się w innym, znacznie bliżej Dracona. Draco zwalczył w sobie impuls odsunięcia się, ale nie był w stanie zwalczyć przełknięcia śliny. Snape przyglądał mu się czarnymi, pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami, w sposób, jaki nasuwał Draconowi skojarzenie o pająku kontemplującym złapaną w sieć ofiarę.

– Twoje zachowanie zawstydza nasz dom – powiedział Snape. – Twoja obsesja cię osłabia. Twoja bezmyślność może zagrozić Harry'emu. Przez wzgląd na te powody, a także przez wiele innych, muszę się upewnić, że coś się w tobie _zmieni_ , Draco.

Odwrócił się nagle i wyszedł z pokoju, przez rzadko używane drzwi, które, jak Draco wiedział, prowadziły do jego biblioteki, której nie udostępniał uczniom, którzy przychodzili do niego na szlaban. Draco stał tam przez chwilę, mrugając z oszołomieniem, po czym ruszył za nim.

Snape już znalazł książkę, po którą tu przyszedł, po czym podrzucił ją w jego kierunku. Draco złapał ją, po czym się zagapił.

 _"Medicamenta Meatus Verus"_ , głosił tytuł. Umysł Dracona przetłumaczył go bez namysłu. "Eliksiry prawdziwej ścieżki".

– Co to jest? – zapytał, mrugając na Snape'a. Wydawało mu się, że Snape miał zamiar wykorzystać jakieś zakazane eliksiry, albo książki o mrocznych sztukach, ale tej nie rozpoznawał, a znał wszystkie najpopularniejsze.

– Test – powiedział Snape. – I wiązanie. I projekt dla ciebie, który wywiedzie cię z cieni, w które się wpakowałeś z własnej woli, do światła. – Jego usta drgnęły od czegoś zbyt chłodnego i drobnego, żeby móc to nazwać uśmiechem. – Albo w prawdziwą ciemność, jeśli tak chcesz o tym myśleć.

Dopiero słowa Snape'a zwróciły mu na to uwagę, bo Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę z drzemiącej w książce magii. Śpiewała mu pod opuszkami palców, mrucząca moc, która go obserwowała i była go świadoma, ale nie miała zamiaru mu czegokolwiek zrobić, póki jej nie otworzy.

Otworzył ją.

Draco patrzył z przerażonym podziwem, jak jego palce przewijają kartki, całe ich setki, nim wreszcie nie opadły na jedną z nich. To była... właściwa strona, na niej właśnie jego palce powinny opaść. Magia mruczała już tak głośno, że książka niemal wibrowała. Draco spojrzał na tytuł eliksiru.

Poczuł, jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec, ale pokręcił głową.

– To nie... ten eliksir nie istnieje – szepnął. – Nie może.

– Dlaczego nie? – Snape podszedł do niego i teraz stał tuż nad Draconem.

– Ponieważ gdyby istniała, mój ojciec już by ją znalazł. – Draco gapił się na stronę i czuł, jak otwierają się blizny bardzo, bardzo starej rany. – Był wściekły, kiedy skończyłem dziesięć lat i wciąż nic nie wskazywało na to, że jestem w jakikolwiek sposób sympatyczny względem jego magii na tyle, żeby zostać jego magicznym dziedzicem. – Draco wciąż słyszał słowa swojego ojca, wykrzyczane, bo to był jedyny raz, kiedy Lucjusz kiedykolwiek stracił przy nim panowanie nad sobą. _Od trzynastu pokoleń w rodzinie Malfoyów był magiczny dziedzic! Nie przerwiemy teraz tej tradycji!_ Ale niczego nie dało się z tym zrobić; albo magia Dracona była na tyle podobna do lucjuszowej, żeby ten mógł otrzymać po jego śmierci jego zdolności i wiedzę, a takie oznaki widać zwykle już we wczesnym życiu czarodzieja, albo nie był, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Draco właśnie nie był. Z każdym minionym rokiem Lucjusz robił się coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, ale nigdy nie stracił nadziei i wciąż liczył na to, że Draco się po prostu zamanifestuje później niż inne dzieci. – Ja... to nie jest... gdyby taki eliksir był prawdziwy, to mój ojciec już dawno by się o nim dowiedział. To musi być jakaś sztuczka, jakieś oszustwo. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a, mrużąc oczy, a jego umysł po raz pierwszy był wolny od mgły, która go osnuła od chwili, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że się zakochał w Harrym. – Czemu próbuje mnie pan oszukać?

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył mu w oczy. Draco zobaczył, jak jego twarz się ściąga lekko. Wreszcie kiwnął w kierunku książki.

– Jest prawdziwa, obiecuję – powiedział Snape. – Nie jest jednak powszechnie znana. Autorka tej szczególnej książki była znakomitą mistrzynią eliksirów, ale nigdy nie została za takową uznana przez kolegów w swoim fachu, ponieważ nie osiągała swoich rezultatów uznanymi w tamtych czasach sposobami. Zrobiła się zgorzkniała i w zemście spisała wszystkie swoje najwspanialsze odkrycia, po czym ukryła je przed światem. Miałem... na tyle dużo szczęścia, że moje dziedzictwo zawierało tę książkę.

Draco przyglądał się przez chwilę eliksirowi.

– Proszę pana? – powiedział wreszcie. – Czy pan spróbował z niej skorzystać?

– Nie byłem w stanie. – W głosie Snape'a nie było żadnych emocji. – Eliksir polega nie tylko na sympatii magicznej, ale też na czystości krwi. Moja matka była czystokrwista. Mój ojciec był mugolem.

Draco poczuł, jak mu szczęka opada. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale przecież podejrzewał, gdzieś w tyle swojego umysłu, że Snape nie pochodził ze starej, czystokrwistej rodziny. Ostatecznie, przecież nie było w historii wspomnienia o Snape'ach. Ale nie wiedział, że... no, że krew Snape'a została zanieczyszczona tak _niedawno_.

Zagapił się na Snape'a. Snape patrzył na niego.

Draco przypomniał sobie nagle, że Snape, bez względu na czystość swojej krwi, wciąż jest potężnym czarodziejem, trzecim najpotężniejszym w szkole, po Dumbledorze i Harrym, a w dodatku jest też legilimenta. Draco nie był pewien, co Snape wyczytał z ich kontaktu wzrokowego, ale nagle odkrył, że już wcale nie chce mu patrzeć w oczy.

Zacisnął ręce na książce i na przepisie na eliksir. To trochę zmarszczyło stronę, więc ją szybko wygładził. Już zaczynał czuć, jak płonie w nim nowa ambicja.

 _Ten eliksir... jeśli ten eliksir naprawdę pozwoliłby mi sprowadzić ducha jednego z moich przodków, którego magia mogłaby być sympatyczna do mojej, to mógłbym się stać magicznym dziedzicem Malfoyów. Nie mojego ojca, ale wciąż oficjalnym dziedzicem mojej rodziny._

To otwierało przed nim horyzonty, które Draco wiedział, że pozostałyby przed nim zamknięte w chwili, w której skończyłby siedemnaście lat bez zamanifestowania sympatii względem magii swojego ojca i Lucjusz już nie byłby w stanie dłużej ignorować faktów. Nie byłby w stanie pojawiać się na większości formalnych spotkań sojuszników. Nie byłby uznawany za potencjalnego partnera do interesów przez co bardziej wybrednych czystokrwistych, czy to w Europie, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Nie miałby dostępu do pewnych dziedzin magicznego treningu.

Mógłby zostać uznany za niegodnego partnera dla potężnego czarodzieja, czy czarownicy.

Podniósł wzrok na Snape'a, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– To będzie wymagało zebrania naprawdę wielu informacji – szepnął.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Będziesz musiał przestudiować historię swojej rodziny, przyjrzeć się swojej własnej magii, jak i magii twoich przodków, żebyś mógł ustalić, który z nich byłby ci najbardziej sympatyczny – powiedział. – Musisz sprawdzić rejestry urodzeń i małżeństw, żeby upewnić się, że wybrany przez ciebie przodek jest czystej krwi. Będziesz też musiał się nauczyć podstaw nekromancji, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak przyzwać do siebie ducha. Wiem. Ten eliksir zajął mi dwa lata, kiedy spróbowałem go zrobić z czystej ciekawości co do tego, co by się stało.

Draco odetchnął głęboko.

– Dokonam tego przed końcem roku – powiedział. – Obiecuję, profesorze Snape.

– Dobrze – powiedział Snape, wciąż beznamiętnie. – Chętnie odzyskam swoją książkę z powrotem.

Draco odwrócił się i wyszedł szybko z pokoju, przyciskając książkę do piersi. Jego mózg zdawał się być ostry, czysty, pełen wirujących pomysłów o tym, co powinien sprawdzić najpierw w bibliotece. Jego wyobraźnia pokazywała mu nowe, przejrzyste obrazy przyszłości. Naprawdę wiele go kosztowało, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem po drodze.

Wreszcie miał coś do _roboty._

* * *

Snape odprowadził Dracona wzrokiem, przechylając lekko głowę na bok. Czuł się tak spokojnie, jak maska, którą okazał chłopcu. Jego umysł był równie spokojny. Harry czy Dumbledore mogliby spojrzeć na powierzchnię jego umysłu i zobaczyliby wyłącznie porządek, skupienie na badaniach eliksirów, czy szukaniu nowych metod trenowania Harry'ego, żeby ten miał jak najwyższe szanse przeżycia kolejnego spotkania ze śmierciożercami.

Oczywiście, że to by właśnie zobaczyli. Prawdziwa natura jego myśli leżała głęboko pod powierzchnią, na poziomie, w którym do tej pory znalazł się tylko raz w życiu. Przez jeden rok, kiedy był szpiegiem dla Zakonu Feniksa, wciąż służąc Voldemortowi, praktycznie żył na tym poziomie, gdzie nieustanna determinacja i krystalicznie przejrzysta świadomość tego, co go czeka, jeśli zawiedzie, sprawiły, że stał się nie do powstrzymania.

Tam właśnie stawał się kompletnie chłodny.

Wystarczyłoby, żeby zamknął oczy, a mógł sobie przypomnieć nauki swojej matki. Pod wieloma względami, jego matka była bardzo podobna do Lily Potter, nawet jeśli jej lekcje nie wykrzywiły mu umysłu, a po prostu przedstawiły mu gorzką, niezmienną prawdę.

 _Ciemność pojawiła się przed światłem. Wszyscy mroczni czarodzieje ci to powiedzą, Severusie. Ale zapominają o jednej, ważnej prawdzie. Istnieje coś starszego nawet od ciemności. Zimno pojawiło się jeszcze przed mrokiem._

 _Kiedy musisz przetrwać, stań się zimny, nie gorący. To cię utrzyma przy życiu._

Tak zrobił i faktycznie, przeżył. A teraz zrobił to ponownie, ponieważ zorientował się, co oznaczało porwanie Harry'ego, jakiego rodzaju burzę Harry na siebie ściągał, na czym polegała natura obsesji Dracona i co _ona_ mogła dla nich wszystkich oznaczać.

Ten chłód mógł uratować całą ich trójkę i każdego, kogo jeszcze będą musieli uratować, ponieważ poszczególni ludzie nie robili tego, czym _powinni_ się byli zająć już dawno temu.

Snape wszedł do swojego biura. Jego myśli krążyły w ciemności, koła lśniące od mrozu, zrodzone z płatków śniegu i obrastające stopniowo soplami lodu, błyszczące i tańczące, tańczące.

 _"Medicamenta Meatus Verus"_ to była praktycznie bezcenna książka, jego matka zdobyła ją w jakiś sposób dzięki swoim własnym kontaktom i Snape powiedział Draconowi prawdę na temat jej autorki. Wzgardzona przez innych mistrzów eliksirów, dumna i zgorzkniała, Melissa Prince spisała tu całą swoją wiedzę i nigdy nie dopilnowała, żeby jej książka zdobyła należne jej uznanie.

W samą książkę jednak wplotła też zaklęcie, takie, które kosztowało ją życie, którego kopie przenosiły się na dowolną rekonstrukcję książki, czy to magiczną, czy przepisaną ręcznie. Książka wybierała odpowiedni eliksir dla tego, kto ją trzymał, właściwą ścieżkę. W chwili, w której ta osoba zaczęła niezbędne przygotowania, wiązanie przymuszenia łączyło ich umysł i wolę z przepisem i nie puszczało, póki projekt nie dobiegł końca. To był jedyny sposób, w jaki Melissa Prince zapewniła swojemu dziedzictwu przetrwanie.

Eliksir, który książka wybrała dla Snape'a, kiedy ten otworzył ją po raz pierwszy, pozwolił mu zobaczyć jego własną duszę. Od tego czasu żył, nie mając względem siebie żadnych złudzeń. To było cokolwiek druzgocące z początku, ale okazało się kolejnym, niezbędnym składnikiem, który pozwolił mu przetrwać.

Draco podąży ścieżką, jaka doprowadzi go do ukończenia tego eliksiru, dokładnie tego, który Snape był przekonany, że książka dla niego wybierze. Zdobędzie zarówno nową moc, jak i zyska swoje własne życie. Chłopiec wspomniał kiedyś zainteresowanie historią. Snape pomyślał, że przyjrzenie się historii własnej rodziny okaże się dla niego bardzo pouczające.

Nałożył jednak na chłopca przymuszenie, a to nie było coś, co Harry by zrobił, ani nawet Dumbledore, prawdopodobnie nawet nie coś, na co Draco by się zgodził, gdyby Snape wcześniej z nim o tym porozmawiał.

Snape'a, kiedy był chłodny, w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Nikt poza nim zdawał się nie widzieć szkód, do których mogła doprowadzić obsesja Dracona. Dlatego właśnie to do Snape'a należało zrobienie czegoś z tym. Nikt inny by tego nie zrobił. Ponadto, chłopiec i tak już się miotał pod resztkami przymuszenia, które Snape zobaczył w jego umysle – tego, które brat Harry'ego rzucił na niego w zeszłym roku. Zatonęło ono głęboko w umyśle Dracona i stało się praktycznie częścią jego myśli, więc nie można było się go pozbyć bez wyrządzenia poważnych szkód jego poczytalności. To przymuszenie zmusiło go do ciągłego rozważania jego emocji wobec Harry'ego, co prawdopodobnie doprowadziło do obecnej obsesji. Odpowiadanie przymuszeniem na przymuszenie, kiedy drugie z nich prędzej czy później doprowadzi do wolności, było czymś, przed czego zrobieniem Snape nie miał absolutnie żadnych oporów.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Harry'ego...

Snape przymrużył oczy. Obserwował z cieni, kiedy Harry rzucił _Sectusemprę_ na Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie wtrącił się. Nie miał zamiaru. Jego nowy, chłodny temperament naciskał, że powinien zaczekać i sprawdzić, jak chłopiec sobie poradzi z sytuacją, więc to właśnie zrobił. A potem poważnie z nim porozmawiał.

Wcześniej panikował. Wcześniej starał się ochronić chłopca przed każdym możliwym niebezpieczeństwem. To okazało się być niemożliwe.

Dlatego też nie będzie więcej panikował. Zamiast tego zrobi to, co było niezbędne: będzie trenował Harry'ego...

Po czym przejdzie do ofensywy.

Snape odwrócił się. W kącie jego biura wrzały trzy eliksiry, wszystkie nowe i wymyślone przez niego. Jedna była przezroczysta, druga biała jak pergamin, a trzecia żółto–czerwona, podświetlona przed świeczkę, która unosiła się na jej powierzchni na podobieństwo unoszącej się na tafli wody lilii.

Snape przymrużył oczy, patrząc na nie, i nie poczuł na powierzchni swojego umysłu niczego poza cichą satysfakcją, podczas gdy poniżej – _głęboko_ pod powierzchnią – mróz miotał się niczym stado lodowych skorpionów.

 _Skończyłem z gierkami._

* * *

Harry wyciągnął szyję, żeby zobaczyć, co Draco czyta. Draco, nawet nie oglądając się na niego, odchylił się, żeby zasłonić sobą książkę.

Harry westchnął i zaczął bawić się swoim tostem, niespecjalnie głodny. Apetyt mu jakoś nie dopisywał właściwie od początku śniadania. Dzisiaj mieli mieć pierwsze zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią, a Harry wciąż się nerwowo czuł przy Moodym, przez jego reputację absolutnej nienawiści do mrocznej magii i jego srebrną obrożę.

Ale oczywiście, prawdziwym źródłem jego spięcia był Draco.

Draco niewiele się do niego odzywał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Och, czasami rzucał Harry'emu oskarżające spojrzenia (jak wtedy, kiedy Harry wreszcie znalazł kombinację zaklęć, które pozwoliły mu zdjąć niedorzeczny urok bliźniaków), albo włączał się w ożywioną dyskusję o systemie klasowym, czy tajemnicach, które kryli między sobą profesorowie, kiedy rozmawiali między sobą w przyciszonych tonach podczas patrolowania korytarzy. Przez większość czasu jednak siedział cicho i czytał, a kiedy Harry próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę, po prostu wzruszał ramionami.

To trochę odbierało Harry'emu apetyt.

Zerknął z nudy w górę, kiedy sowy pocztowe wleciały, po czym zamrugał. Jedna z nich leciała w jego kierunku, niosąc coś dla niego. Wyciągnął rękę i przejął list, czując przy okazji delikatną sieć, która zniknęła zbyt szybko, żeby zdążył się jej przyjrzeć. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Pewnego dnia będzie musiał przeprowadzić dochodzenie w sprawie nałożonych na sowy wiązań.

Wyciągnął list z niewielkiej tubki i od razu rozpoznał charakter pisma dyrektora.

 _Harry,_

 _Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać dzisiaj o ósmej wieczorem. Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy wreszcie porozmawiali o tym, co może oznaczać twoje bycie_ vatesem. _Moje hasło to "tarta melasowa"._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry zerknął na stół prezydialny, niepewny, czy dyrektor naprawdę miał to na myśli, ale otrzymał w zamian spojrzenie, które nie błyszczało wesoło, ani nie składało fałszywych obietnic. Harry pochylił głowę i nakarmił sowę kawałkiem swojego tosta. Jemu i tak w tej chwili na nic by się nie przydał.

Po raz kolejny jego spojrzenie powędrowało do Dracona. Może to było głupie, ale kiedy Draco trzymał się tak daleko od niego, Harry miał wrażenie jakby stracił jedną z kończyn, nawet jeśli to było tylko w jego głowie.

 _Nie no, dobra, to się już robi niedorzeczne_ , zganił Harry sam siebie w myślach, po czym wstał, żeby się przygotować na obronę przed mroczną magią.

* * *

Wchodząc do klasy, Harry podniósł brwi. Jak do tej pory każdy inny profesor już by tutaj był, usiłując się przygotować na pierwsze zajęcia nie wyglądając przy tym, jakby byli nieprzygotowani, i rozglądając się po sali i nowych uczniach z powątpiewaniem. Lockhart już pierwszego dnia rozwiesił na ścianach swoje zdjęcia, które puszczały oczka i uśmiechały się do uczniów. Remus był gotowy ze swoimi iluzjami. Nawet Quirrell przynajmniej starał się wyglądać tajemniczo, chociaż jego trzęsące się ręce, jąkanie i niedorzeczny turban, pod którym ukrywał twarz Voldemorta, poważnie podminowywały to wrażenie.

Moody'ego nigdzie nie było.

– Może uciekł, jak usłyszał, że ma cię czegoś uczyć? – szepnął za nim Draco.

Harry, wdzięczny, że Draco znowu się do niego odzywa, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby się z nim droczyć, odwrócił się i podniósł na niego brew.

– Albo ciebie.

– Tylko że ty jesteś potężniejszy i doprowadziłeś do aresztowania Sfory – zauważył Draco, zajmując swoje miejsce i wyciągając książkę. Harry po raz kolejny starał się sprawdzić jej tytuł, ale Draco płynnie odciągnął go z jego pola widzenia. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i jego głos nabrał ostrości. – Wydaje mi się, że perspektywa uczenia cię każdego może wykończyć. Czasami zdajesz się z uporem ignorować to, co jest tuż przed twoimi oczami.

Harry przymrużył oczy, ale nie odpowiedział. Dotarli w tym momencie do granicy, w której droczenie się mogło przejść z prawdziwą kłótnię, a jego najlepszy argument – który odnosił się do Moody'ego, który przyłapał w pewnej chwili Lucjusza na gorącym uczynku, po czym go zgrabnie aresztował – za bardzo skrzywdziłaby Dracona. Harry usiadł i wbił wzrok przed siebie.

Tym razem zauważył delikatny poblask przed biurkiem, oznakę zaklęcia kameleona. Harry spiął się i wezwał swoją magię, ale czekał. To może być zagrożenie, ale może też być zwykła sztuczka.

Jak tylko pierwsi uczniowie zaczynali się rozluźniać i narzekać na nieobecność profesora, Moody niespodziewanie pojawił się przed swoim biurkiem, zrzucając z siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Dziewczyna, która marudziła, Susan Bones z Hufflepuffu, zemdlała ze strachu, po czym osunęła się pod swoje biurko z łoskotem. Harry skrzywił się i nie odrywał wzroku od Moody'ego, kątem oka sprawdzając, czy nic jej nie jest. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nic sobie nie zrobiła.

– Widzieliście to? – warknął na nich Moody, chodząc w te i nazad przed biurkiem. Jego drewniana noga huczała głośno, ilekroć nią tupnął. – Przez cały ten czas byłem w pokoju i żadne z was mnie nie zauważyło. – Przez chwilę jego magiczne oko zawisło na Harrym, ale nie zatrzymało się na nim. Szybko przerzuciło się na Susan, która właśnie się podnosiła z ziemi, żeby usiąść z powrotem. – _STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!_ – ryknął Moody, przez co dziewczyna wrzasnęła i znowu zasłabła. Tym razem jej dwóch przyjaciół złapało ją, pomogło ocucić i posadziło ją z powrotem przy ławce.

Moody odwrócił się szybko w stronę swojego biurka. Harry wyraźnie widział blask srebrnej obroży wokół jego szyi i napierśnik uwieszony przy jego biodrze, który zawierał to, co on określał jako swój "preferowany napój". Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, jego różdżka była wycelowana w Harry'ego.

 _Nie ufam mu_ , warknął mu w głowie Regulus.

 _Czemu nie?_ zapytał Harry, chociaż kiedy ten człowiek z twarzą pełną blizn spojrzał wprost na niego, z różdżką wciąż wycelowaną mu między oczy, był poniekąd w stanie zrozumieć, czemu nie.

 _Za bardzo jedzie na swojej reputacji_ , powiedział Regulus. _Za bardzo się zachowuje jak Moody._

 _Może trema?_

 _Nie, na to jest za dobry. Po prostu się za bardzo zachowuje jak Moody_ , powtórzył Regulus.

 _Regulusie, nie można się zachowywać za bardzo jak ty sam._

 _Właśnie, że można. Ty tak robiłeś, kiedy wciąż utyskiwałeś nad tym swoim nieszczęsnym bratem._

– Panie Potter – warknął Moody, wyrywając go z tej rozmowy. – Czy wydaje się panu, że zna się pan na mrocznych sztukach?

Harry czuł, jak cała klasa skupia na nim swoją uwagę, przypinając go w miejscu niczym motyla do tablicy korkowej. Spojrzenie Zachariasza Smitha było wyjątkowo przeszywające. Harry przypomniał sobie nagle, że jego rodzina była zadeklarowana Światłu. Ten szczegół jak do tej pory nigdy nie miał większego znaczenia. Teraz miał.

 _Będę musiał zacząć zwracać uwagę też na deklaracje rodzin uczniów poza Slytherinem_ , pomyślał, po czym odpowiedział Moody'emu.

– Do której definicji mrocznych sztuk się pan odnosi?

Moody zastukał różdżką w swoją drewnianą nogę.

– Przestań się wymądrzać i odpowiedz na pytanie, Potter – szczeknął.

– Nie jestem w stanie, póki nie powie mi pan, do której definicji się pan odnosi – powiedział Harry. Od tych wszystkich spojrzeń zaczynały go przechodzić ciarki. Tak, po artykule Skeeter też obrzucano go spojrzeniami, ale tych się spodziewał i z nimi mógł sobie poradzić. Te były nieoczekiwane i przez to wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne.

– Robisz uniki jak jakiś śmierciożerca – powiedział Moody, podchodząc do niego bliżej. – Czy jesteś śmierciożercą, Potter?

Harry, nawet na moment nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Moody'ego, podniósł lewe ramię i przechylił je tak, że jego rękaw się zsunął, odsłaniając czystą skórę przedramienia.

Moody prychnął.

– No i świetnie, no to nie masz Mrocznego Znaku, ale jak masz zamiar mi _udowodnić_ , że nie jesteś śmierciożercą?

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru – powiedział Harry. Sytuacja przywołała nagle wspomnienia z przeprowadzonego przez Knota przesłuchania, kiedy ten nie miał zamiaru słuchać podstaw logiki. – Nie da się udowodnić negatywu. Jeśli ktoś mnie oskarża o bycie śmierciożercą, to sami muszą przedstawić dowód. – Pochylił się do przodu. – Jak ma pan zamiar udowodnić mi, że jestem, profesorze Moody?

– Wydaje mi się, że twoje korzystanie z mrocznych sztuk powinno być dowodem samym w sobie. – Moody wciąż przyglądał mu się uważnie, a na jego twarzy nie pojawił się nawet ślad uśmiechu.

– Kiedy mnóstwo ludzi używa mrocznych sztuk – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego niewinnie i pilnując by jego głos pozostał dziecięcy. Nie chciał się odnosić do tej wiedzy, ale z drugiej strony, nie chciał też mieć przed sobą w perspektywie semestru pełnego dręczenia od strony Moody'ego – albo i całego roku szkolnego. Lepiej go zbić z pantałyku już teraz, raz i dobrze. _I popatrz, Snape, nawet nie używam do tego mrocznych zaklęć!_ – Wiem, że używał pan mrocznych sztuk, kiedy chciał pan złapać śmierciożerców, aurorze Moody. Istnieją pogłoski, że kiedy niektórzy z nich absolutnie odmawiali kooperacji, rzucał pan na nich _Imperio_ , na które dostał pan specjalne pozwolenie od ministerstwa. Ale bez względu na wszystko, to wciąż jest mroczne zaklęcie, prawda? – Zamrugał na Moody'ego z dziecięcym wyrazem niewinności na twarzy. – A może przyzwolenie ministerstwa jest w stanie zmienić samą naturę magii?

Zachariasz Smith zachichotał. Oczy Moody'ego przeskoczyły na niego na moment, po czym wróciły do Harry'ego, skupiając się na nim z gorliwą intensywnością.

 _Nienawidzi cię_ , powiedział Regulus.

 _Co, jednak jesteś w stanie zajrzeć mu do umysłu?_

 _Nie. Ale zawsze byłem dobry w czytaniu min. On cię nienawidzi, Harry._

 _Albo nienawidzi mrocznych sztuk i nie może ścierpieć faktu, że jeden z uczniów wciąż chodzi swobodnie po Hogwarcie po tym, jak ich użył w tak swobodny sposób._ Harry przyjrzał się twarzy Moody'ego i jego obroży. _To ty mi powiedziałeś, że Rosier musiał do reszty zwariować, kiedy mi radził, że mam nie ufać Moody'emu, że to jest jedyny człowiek, który nigdy by się nie ugiął pod Voldemortem i jego śmierciożercami._

Minęła długa chwila pełna ciszy. Wreszcie, akurat kiedy Regulus westchnął, Moody się odezwał.

– _Bardzo_ dobrze, Potter. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Harry zamrugał.

– Że co proszę?

Moody kiwnął mu głową, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do reszty klasy.

– Stała czujność! – huknął na nich. – Musicie być w każdej chwili przygotowani na atak – magiczny, fizyczny czy werbalny. Potter był gotowy na ten atak. Cała wasza reszta też powinna być. – Zrobił długi krok naprzód. – Smith, czy byłbyś tak łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, co było takiego śmiesznego w tym, co powiedział pan Potter?

Harry odetchnął nerwowo.

 _Nie ufam mu_ , warknął Regulus w jego głowie.

 _Tak, to już ustaliliśmy_ , pomyślał Harry z irytacją i oparł się na krześle, obserwując jak Moody atakuje kolejnych, przypadkowo wybranych uczniów. Jego metoda nauki, jeśli do tego się właśnie miała sprowadzać, była właściwie równie brutalna, co ta Snape'a, chociaż głos Snape'a był zdecydowanie cichszy.

Jeśli tylko do tego się sprowadzała.

Prawdą było jednak, że kilku Puchonów obejrzało się na niego nerwowo, kiedy Moody na nich nie patrzył, ale Harry się o nich specjalnie nie martwił. Justin, Ernie i Hanna byli w porządku. Susan słabiej go znała, ale jeśli tylko zacznie źle o nim myśleć, jej przyjaciele szybko ją naprostują. Zachariasz był... no, może nie przyjacielem, ale był logiczny, sceptyczny i pierwszy do atakowania wszystkiego, najwyraźniej włącznie z metodą nauczania Moody'ego, z nieokiełznaną energią. Jeśli to, co zrobił Moody, miało na celu przestraszenie reszty klasy i nastawienie ich przeciw Harry'emu, to nie miało szansy zadziałać.

 _Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie podziała też na nikogo innego._

 _Zastanawiam się tylko, czy on nie ma czegoś wspólnego z szukaniem Voldemorta_ , powiedział nagle Regulus.

Harry zamrugał.

 _Co?_

 _Szukaniem Voldemorta_ , powiedział Regulus, jakby Harry był tępy. _Szukają go teraz w Czarnym Lesie. Nie mają za wiele czasu. On wie, że są coraz bliżej, ale do tej pory udawało mu się przed nimi uciekać._

Harry wyprostował się na swoim krześle powoli, ale kiedy Moody zerknął na niego, udawał, że to był tylko ruch, żeby złapać za książkę.

 _Regulusie, o czym ty mówisz?_

Regulus nagle ucichł.

 _Em._

Harry zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i czekał.

 _Ja, ee. Ja, ee, tak jakby mam wciąż połączenie ze starszą formą Voldemorta, no bo mnie tak długo torturował_ , powiedział Regulus. _I, ee. Tak jakby od czasu do czasu go śledzę i próbuję ustalić, gdzie jest i co robi?_

Harry przygryzł wargę i stłumił pragnienie zaklęcia na głos. W zeszłym roku, przez Connora, musiał to opanować do mistrzostwa.

 _Czy tam właśnie znikasz, ilekroć cię nie ma w mojej głowie?_

 _Ee. Tak jakby?_

Harry syknął.

 _Nie rozumiesz!_ jęknął nagle Regulus. _Czuję się taki bezużyteczny, taki bezsilny, kiedy nie mam ciała, a słyszałeś przecież Dumbledore'a w zeszłym roku, Mroczny Pan ma problemy z rozpoznawaniem pasywnych połączeń z jego umysłem, więc tak pomyślałem sobie, że może podążę za swoim i spróbuję coś z nim zrobić, no i co prawda póki co niewiele się dowiedziałem, ale..._

 _Gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi_ powiedzieć _Narcyzie o osłonach i opuściłbyś je dla niej, to może już byś miał swoje ciało z powrotem!_

 _Kiedy ja nie chcę jej tam_ , powiedział nadąsany Regulus.

Harry powstrzymał się przed ciśnięciem kałamarzem przez pokój, ale niewiele brakowało.

 _Obiecaj mi, że więcej nie ruszysz w dół tego połączenia ze starszym Voldemortem._

Regulus zniknął.

Jedyne, co powstrzymało Harry'ego od schowania twarzy w dłoniach był fakt, że Moody znowu do niego podszedł.

* * *

– Tarta melasowa – powiedział Harry gargulcowi, który stał przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora, a ten odskoczył na bok. Harry pokręcił głową i wszedł na ruchome schody. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, stojąc na nich czułby przerażenie i chciałby mieć przy sobie Snape'a.

Ale to było wtedy, a teraz było teraz, kiedy był przede wszystkim zniecierpliwiony i zastanawiał się, czego właściwie Dumbledore od niego _chce_.

Schody pozostawiły go przed drzwiami dyrektora. Harry zebrał się w sobie i zapukał. W chwili, która minęła, zanim Dumbledore zdążył odpowiedzieć, sięgnął w stronę Regulusa. Bez rezultatu. Nigdy nie był w stanie do końca wyczuć połączenia, jakie Regulus miał z jego umysłem, tylko to, czy tam był, czy nie, więc nie miał żadnego sposobu na wezwanie głupiego brata Syriusza z powrotem.

– Wejdź.

Harry popchnął drzwi i zatrzymał się, mrugając. Harry nie widział gabinetu dyrektora przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy i wyglądało na to, że zaszły w nim pewne zmiany. Żerdź Fawkesa wciąż stała na swoim miejscu, a miecz Gryffindora wciąż wisiał na ścianie w szklanej gablocie, ale półki były wypełnione teraz książkami, zamiast srebrnymi narzędziami. Po przeciwnej do nich stronie stał też rząd szaf, wszystkie z nich otwarte poza jedną i wyglądało na to, że są pełne myślodsiewni. Biurko Dumbledore'a niemal uginało się pod postawioną na nim jedną, ogromną myślodsiewnią, po brzegi wypełnioną srebrną cieczą.

Dumbledore odwrócił się od jednej z szaf, której myślodsiewniom się najwyraźniej przyglądał i spojrzał na Harry'ego z maską absolutnego spokoju.

– Ach, mój drogi chłopcze. Wejdź, proszę.

– Mieliśmy omówić, co oznacza bycie _vatesem_ – powiedział Harry, uważając, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ustali to zaraz po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi. Poinformował Snape'a o tym, gdzie idzie i otrzymał przeciągłe, osobliwe spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu, zanim Snape kiwnął głową na zgodę. Następnie odwrócił się w kierunku jednej z trzech wrzących kociołków, ustawionych z tyłu pokoju. Harry nie rozpoznawał żadnego z tych eliksirów. Snape się dziwnie zachowywał, Draco też i to wszystko naprawdę stopniowo odbierało Harry'emu apetyt. – Proszę pana – dodał, kiedy zauważył, że spojrzenie Dumbledore'a spoczęło na nim trochę zbyt ciężko.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Czy słyszałeś może o Falco Parkinsonie, Harry?

Harry, zaskoczony, tylko przez chwilę mrugał.

– Tak – powiedział wreszcie. – Kiedyś był dyrektorem Hogwartu i próbował negocjować z magicznymi stworzeniami, ale te go tylko w zamian skrzywdziły. Podobno starał się zostać _vatesem_.

– Owszem – powiedział Dumbledore spokojnie. Złapał za krawędź myślodsiewni i obrócił ją tak, że Harry był w stanie zobaczyć część długiego tytułu, jaki został na niej wyryty – z Falco Parkinsonem. – W dodatku był moim mentorem.

Harry zamrugał na Dumbledore'a.

– Wydawało mi się, że żył na długo przed pańskim czasem.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Żył znacznie dłużej niż się niektórym wydawało. Usiądź, proszę.

Harry zajął stojący przed biurkiem fotel, przyglądając się myślodsiewni z ostrożną fascynacją. Chciał zobaczyć, co było w jej środku, ale z drugiej strony, Dumbledore już kiedyś użył myślodsiewni do oszukania go.

– Już w młodym wieku chciał zostać _vatesem_ , kiedy po raz pierwszy wyczuł, że jest potężniejszy od innych – powiedział Dumbledore, stukając palcem o myślodsiewnię. Wydała z siebie metaliczny dźwięk. – Czy rozumiesz, że _vates_ musi być potężnym czarodziejem, Harry? I dlaczego?

– Ponieważ inaczej nie miałby dość sił, żeby zniszczyć sieci – odparł Harry.

Dumbledore skrzywił się.

– Ach. Tak. Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że to właśnie źle zrozumiesz.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Nie wymyśliłem tego sobie, proszę pana. To Fawkes i Zgredek mi o tym powiedzieli.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Za Fawkesa nie ręczę. Wierzę, że jest stworzeniem stworzonym z najwyższego dobra, Harry, i żałuję, że nie ma go już przy mnie. Ale jeśli chodzi o skrzaty domowe... były spętane już od bardzo, bardzo dawna, Harry. Naprawdę wierzysz, że jeśli któryś z nich zdołał się wyrwać z sieci na tyle, żeby być w stanie o niej myśleć, to nie byłby skłonny do kłamstw, jeśli te mogłyby doprowadzić do jego wolności?

Harry nienawidził tego małego ziarenka wątpliwości, które się w nim w tym momencie pojawiło. Spróbował je zniszczyć, zanim miałoby szansę wykiełkować.

– Jeśli uważa pan, że _vates_ musi być potężnym czarodziejem z jakiegoś innego powodu, to proszę mi go przedstawić.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i zdjął rękę z myślodsiewni.

– Wejdziemy do niej jednocześnie, Harry, tak żebyś nie musiał się obawiać jakichś sztuczek z mojej strony.

Harry pochylił się do przodu i zanurzył twarz pod powierzchnią myślodsiewni, przez cały ten czas obserwując jak broda Dumbledore'a nurkuje tuż przy nim. Potem srebrna ciecz zamknęła się nad nim, obróciła go dwa razy, przetoczyła nim i nagle znalazł się pośrodku niewielkiej łąki.

Łąka znajdowała się w dolinie, w miejscu, które wyglądało jakby było objęte dłońmi. Harry odkrył, że nabiera głębiej tchu, jakby chciał wchłonąć jak najwięcej unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko wspomnienie. Powietrze wokół niego mieniło się lekko, lśnieniem, które Harry do tej pory widział tylko w wodzie, a otaczające go kwiaty nie przypominały żadnych, które do tej pory studiował, były tak oszałamiająco szkarłatne, że promienie słońce zdawały się je omijać, zamiast od nich odbić. Co więcej, w powietrzu zdawała się unosić subtelna muzyka, która dochodziła gdzieś z boku.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył człowieka, którego rozpoznał, dzięki jego absolutnie niedorzecznym szatom, jako młodego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Stał przy czarodzieju znacznie starszym od siebie. Promieniował taką mocą, że Harry z miejsca zrozumiał, skąd się w powietrzu wziął ten zapach i muzyka. To był potężny Świetlisty Pan.

Twarz Falco Parkinsona była naznaczona drobnymi liniami, wiele z tych zmarszczek nie wyglądała Harry'emu na naturalne. Opierał się na kosturze zrobionego z białego dębu, a jego szaty były wyszywane lśniącymi, srebrnymi znakami, które Harry uznał za litery, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, z jakiego alfabetu mogły pochodzić. Miał przeszywająco zielone oczy, a jego włosy w kolorze znaków na szacie opadały mu aż do połowy pleców. Mówił melodyjnym głosem, który zdawał się dodawać uroku unoszącej się w powietrzu pieśni. Harry podkradł się bliżej, żeby ich posłuchać.

– ...właśnie dlatego bycie _vatesem_ jest takie trudne, Albusie, właśnie dlatego tak wielu z nas nie było w stanie się tego podjąć. Wciąż staraliśmy się znaleźć ostateczne rozwiązanie na rozluźnienie relacji pomiędzy czarodziejami i magicznymi stworzeniami, ale nie ma innego wyjścia.

– I jakie jest na to rozwiązanie, proszę pana? – Głos Dumbledore'a był cichy i pełen szacunku. Harry zamrugał. Zdawał sobie, oczywiście, sprawę z tego, że Dumbledore musiał w pewnym momencie swojego życia taki być, ale teraz, kiedy to usłyszał, to nagle ta świadomość uderzyła go z mocą, z której istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

– Poświęcenie własnej magii. – Falco poruszył ręką i jeden z kwiatów wystrzelił z ziemi, obracając się wokół własnej osi. Owinął korzenie wokół dłoni Świetlistego Pana i zaczął śpiewać. Falco spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. – Taka moc, jakiej teraz używam do sprawienia, żeby ten mały kwiatek wyrósł i zaczął śpiewać gdziekolwiek indziej niż w ziemi, mogłaby zostać wykorzystana do ukojenia jednorożców, podarowania im czegoś, dzięki czemu ich niewola wyda się im niczym w porównaniu. Ale jeśli to poddam, to poświęcę część własnej magii, co będzie dla mnie niczym odcięcie jednej ze swoich kończyn. Ta moc nigdy by do mnie nie wróciła.

Harry zamrugał i poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Z miny, jaka się pojawiła na twarzy młodego Dumbledore'a wywnioskował, że ten się musiał poczuć podobnie.

– I dlatego właśnie tak wielu czarodziejów poległo na ścieżce _vatesa_? – szepnął.

– W rzeczy samej. – Falco odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a bystrymi oczami. – Starali się zniszczyć sieci, ale to, oczywiście, skończyło się wyłącznie zniszczeniem i chaosem. Próbowali użyć na czarodziejach przymuszenia, żeby ich nakłonić do uwolnienia magicznych stworzeń, przez co tylko kończyli jako Mroczni Panowie. Próbowali wszystkiego, byle tylko uniknąć poświęcenia własnej magii. I któż mógłby ich winić? Jaki czarodziej byłby na to gotów? – Jego wzrok wrócił do kwiatka, a na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się smutny wyraz. – A nawet jeśli taki by się znalazł, to przecież nikt nie jest na tyle potężny, żeby ukoić każde magiczne stworzenie na świecie. Jak można dokonać wyboru pomiędzy nimi i ukontentować poświęceniem swojej magii jedne, ale porzucić inne, bo przecież prędzej czy później, twoja magia ulegnie wyczerpaniu.

Dumbledore pochylił głowę.

– Rozumiem, proszę pana. Mimo wszystko... wciąż chciałbym spróbować. Nie będę jednak robił z tego mojej głównej ambicji.

Falco uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dobry chłopiec.

Scena nagle rozwiała się wokół Harry'ego, a on sam wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni, mrugając. Usiadł ciężko w swoim fotelu i zamyślił się. Naprzeciw niego Dumbledore usiadł w swoim własnym fotelu i przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Mimo wszystko będę musiał o tym porozmawiać z magicznymi stworzeniami, proszę pana, muszę się dowiedzieć, czemu ich wersja tak bardzo różni się od tej. Dziękuję jednak, że mi pan o niej powiedział. – _Nawet jeśli nie sądzę, żeby to była cała prawda._ – Z tą definicją _vatesa_ się jeszcze nie spotkałem.

I tak było naprawdę. Harry czuł się nieprzyjemnie na samą myśl o tym, o czym mówił Falco Parkinson. Jak mógłby podejmować takie decyzje? Jak mógłby postanowić uwolnić skrzaty domowe, jednorożce i centaury, pozostawiając przy tym więzy na stworzeniach takich jak widłowęże w Zakazanym Lesie?

Nagle się spiął i ledwie powstrzymał przed przywaleniem sobie z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

 _Jestem idiotą. Przecież uwolniłem dementorów po prostu rozwalając ich sieć, nie poświęciłem do tego swojej magii._

Spojrzał znowu na twarz Dumbledore'a. _Mam wrażenie, że coś więcej przede mną ukrywa. Będę musiał poczekać, żeby się o tym przekonać._

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział. – Czy chce mi pan pokazać coś jeszcze?

– Nie, w tej chwili nie, Harry. – Dumbledore kiwnął w stronę drzwi. – Chciałbym się jednak spotkać z tobą od czasu do czasu, żebyś mógł się więcej dowiedzieć o tym, co oznacza bycie _vatesem_. Mam więcej wspomnień, którymi chciałbym się z tobą podzielić.

 _W to nie wątpię._ Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się ze świstem szat i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Albus oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i odetchnął lekko, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym. Udało im się spędzić całe spotkanie bez konieczności odwołania się do gróźb. Samo to było już ogromną poprawą ich stosunków w porównaniu do tego, co się działo między nimi w zeszłym roku.

A teraz zaczął odwracać jego uwagę, zarzucił przynętę i Harry ją złapał.

Bez względu na wnioski, do których dojdzie, powinien nie mieć czasu na zajmowanie się polityką przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z magicznymi stworzeniami i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę oznacza bycie _vatesem_. Albo będzie dumał nad poświęceniem własnej magii. Znając Harry'ego, znając to, jak został wychowany, Albus był przekonany, że prędzej czy później Harry będzie gotów na poddanie własnej mocy, jeśli to będzie oznaczało wolność dla kogoś innego.

A _to_ dawało mu kolejną bezcenną przewagę. Jeśli Harry stanie się magicznie słabszy, mniej czarodziejów będzie zwracało na niego uwagę, dzięki czemu nie będzie w stanie się wtrącać w tak wiele spraw.

Moc była ostateczną kartą atutową w magicznej polityce już od stuleci. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że został naczelnym magiem Wizengamotu przez wzgląd na swoją siłę, albo że miała ona przynajmniej takie samo znaczenie jak jego deklaracja Światłu, czy status zwycięzcy nad Grindelwaldem. Wielu ludzi podążało za Tomem nie przez wzgląd na jego ideały, czy mroczną magię, ale dlatego, że był Mrocznym Panem i byli w stanie _wyczuć_ jego moc.

Harry był teraz nieoznaczoną kartą atutową, przez co był zdecydowanie zbyt niebezpieczny dla własnego dobra. Ograniczenie jego mocy mogło tylko przynieść dobre skutki.

 _A co, jeśli to jednak on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – nie tylko tym, który odbił klątwę zabijającą Toma, ale zbawcą, którego potrzebujemy?_

Albus pokręcił głową. Przepowiednia była przynajmniej pod tym względem dość oczywista. Zbawca pokona Toma "mocą, której Mroczny Pan nie zna". Harry nie miał żadnych mocy, przynajmniej w tej chwili, których Tom by nie znał, za to był w posiadaniu kilku, które były mu bardzo dobrze znane. Ograniczenie jego mocy nie przyniesie wojnie żadnej katastrofy, a może przynieść wiele dobra, ponieważ zmusi Harry'ego do myślenia przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek, co może rozwinąć w nim zdolność do miłości, zamiast obsesję wokół własnej mocy. W dodatku inne rodziny, zarówno świetliste jak i mroczne, nie będą się tak do niego garnąć.

Albus wiedział, że odpowiedzią na niebezpieczeństwo Voldemorta była miłość, a nie magiczna potęga. Musiała być. W ten właśnie sposób pokonał Grindelwalda.

Zwrócił się, po raz kolejny, do najnowszych listów, jakie otrzymał z Francji i Bułgarii.

Miał zamiar rozpraszać Harry'ego serią "odkryć" o tym, co oznaczało bycie _vatesem_. I jeśli to nie podziała...

 _Cóż, wtedy spróbujemy zwrócić jego uwagę na coś zupełnie innego._


	17. Moje odpowiedzi mają pazury

A oto ostry rozdział, w którym nikt nie jest szczery.

 **Rozdział czternasty: Moje odpowiedzi mają pazury**

Harry uznał później, że naprawdę nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, że tego dnia świat postanowił na chwilę kompletnie zwariować, nawet jeśli niektóre sytuacje nastąpiły jako konsekwencje tego, co zrobił. Przecież nie podjął świadomej decyzji, żeby tego akurat ranka, przy śniadaniu, mu kompletnie odbiło.

Zapytał tylko Dracona, czy jego tajemniczy projekt był w jakiś sposób związany z tym, czym się zajmował w zeszłym roku, kiedy Draco studiował przymuszenie, żeby zrozumieć, jaki wpływ miała na niego magia Harry'ego. Draco tylko spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Może ci się to wydawać dziwne, Harry, ale nie wszystko w moim życiu obraca się wokół ciebie.

Harry skrzywił się i usiadł z powrotem na ławie. Myślał o tym, żeby się sprzeczać, zaprotestować, ale zadławiły go te same myśli, dzięki którym siedział cicho już od półtora tygodnia. Ufał Draconowi, ufał mu, że ten będzie z nim szczery względem spraw, które go dręczą. Skoro milczał, to znaczyło, że nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Gdyby Harry zaczął naciskać, to tylko by go tym rozzłościł.

Zmusił się do odwrócenia uwagi od Dracona i dzięki temu zobaczył jak potężna, biała sowa wlatuje do Wielkiej Sali. To było zaskakujące, ponieważ Hedwiga była jedyną śnieżną sową w szkole. Harry zagapił się i po chwili zorientował, że ten wspaniały, blady ptak, nie był jednak jego sową, a białozorem.

Okrążył stół Slytherinu, po czym obniżył lot i wylądował tuż przed nim. Pierze na jego piersi i brzuchu było wzburzone. Wystawił nogę, obracając głowę w stronę Vince'a, który wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jego ogona. Vince szybko się odsunął i podniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

Harry pokręcił głową i odwiązał list z nogi białozora. Był w kolorze jasnej czerwieni, więc wcale go nie zdziwiło, kiedy wyjec wybuchł mu przed twarzą. Co go zaskoczyło, był fakt, że nie rozpoznał wrzeszczącego na niego głosu.

– _WYDAWAŁO NAM SIĘ, ŻE W TYCH CZASACH MINISTERSTWO BĘDZIE MIAŁO LEPSZĄ KONTROLĘ NAD DZIEĆMI! WYDAWAŁO NAM SIĘ, ŻE TAK POTĘŻNY CZARODZIEJ JAK TY, HARRY POTTERZE, BĘDZIE MIAŁ WIĘCEJ ROZSĄDKU I NIE ZNISZCZYŁBY SKARBU TAK STAREGO I ŚWIĘTEGO!_

Harry zamrugał. Nie tylko nie rozpoznawał głosu, ale też nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. To było dziwne.

– _POŻYCZYLIŚMY NASZ ARTEFAKT MINISTROWI KNOTOWI, ŻEBY TEN WYKORZYSTAŁ GO W SŁUŻBIE ŚWIATŁA! NIE MIAŁEŚ PRAWA ZNISZCZYĆ NASZEJ KULI TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE WYDAWAŁO CI SIĘ, ŻE MINISTER CHCIAŁ ODEBRAĆ CI MAGIĘ! TA KULA ZOSTAŁA_ STWORZONA _DO ODBIERANIA MAGII! CZY TY NIE MASZ ŻADNEGO WYCZUCIA? ŻADNEGO STYLU?_

Harry uśmiechnął się. Już wiedział, od kogo pochodzi ten wyjec – od Starrise'ów, świetlistej rodziny, która pożyczyła Knotowi srebrną kulę, która starała się osuszyć go z magii. Wbił wzrok w wyjca i kiedy koperta skakała i rozkładała się ze złości, zauważył błysk pieczęci. Jasne, była stworzona w sposób, który nie był mu znany, ale wyglądała jakby _mogła_ być pieczęcią świetlistej rodziny Starrise'ów: gruba połówka koła na dole, symbolizująca wschodzące słońce, którego promienie sięgały granic pieczęci, a pomiędzy nimi rozproszonych zostało pięć gwiazd.

Wyjec skończył i rozerwał się na kawałki. Harry pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Białozór pozostał na miejscu, patrząc na niego groźnie. Harry podniósł brew. To było zaskakujące. Większość sów, które przynosiły wyjce, od razu odlatywały, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że adresat nie będzie w nastroju do pisania odpowiedzi.

– Bez odpowiedzi – powiedział białozorowi.

Potężny ptak syknął i podniósł jeden z pazurów, jakby chcąc go nim podrapać. Harry spokojnie odsunął dłoń z jego zasięgu i pomyślał chłodno, _Ventus_.

Podmuch powietrza zwiał białozora ze stołu. Ptak zdołał złapać równowagę kilkoma machnięciami skrzydeł i skorzystał z podmuchu, żeby się wznieść w górę, skrzecząc z potępieniem.

Harry wrócił do swojego śniadania, świadom zaciekawionych spojrzeń skierowanych w jego stronę i chociaż raz był nimi rozbawiony, a nie obrzydzony. Za bardzo był zajęty układaniem w głowie odpowiedzi dla Starrise'ów. Kiwnął głową, kiedy wymyślił odpowiednią kompozycję. Wyśle list Hedwigą, kiedy będzie miał wolną chwilę tego wieczoru.

– Nie jesteś zły?

Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się na Dracona. Ten chociaż raz oderwał wzrok od swojej książki i patrzył surowo na Harry'ego.

– Niespecjalnie – powiedział Harry. – Nie sądziłem, że będą na mnie tacy źli, a już na pewno nie spodziewałem się, że spróbują zrobić z tego taką scenę, ale jak już się człowiek angażuje w politykę, to trzeba się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później narobi sobie wrogów. – Przechylił głowę. – Czemu?

– Nie mieli prawa tego zrobić – powiedział Draco głosem chłodnym i niewzruszonym, na dobrą sprawę dokładnie takim samym, jakim ostatnimi czasy zwracał się do niego Snape. Harry skubnął zębami swoją wargę, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien jakoś skomentować zmiany w zachowaniu Dracona. Wciąż ufał Draconowi i Snape'owi, wiedział, że ci będą przy nim, jeśli będzie ich potrzebował, ale miał wrażenie, że _coś_ się musiało zmienić. Może jednak warto o to zapytać.

– Draco?

Draco spojrzał na niego, ale większość jego umysłu była najwyraźniej wciąż zajęta obrazą, jaką Starrise'owie zadali Harry'emu.

– Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał Harry. – Czy to dlatego ostatnio cały czas spędzasz na studiowaniu eliksirów, a za każdym razem, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiamy, to się kończy kłótnią?

Twarz Dracona ponownie się zasłoniła obojętną maską, a on sam podniósł z powrotem swoją książkę.

– Już ci powiedziałem, Harry – powiedział. – Nie wszystko w moim życiu obraca się wokół ciebie. Mogę się jednocześnie martwić o ciebie i o moje eliksiry. Może to do ciebie nie dociera, ale naprawdę jestem do tego zdolny.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W porządku.

Zabolało go to trochę, ale szybko znalazł tę rankę i ją zaleczył. Draco po prostu chciał trochę czasu dla siebie. A Harry był przecież samolubny, uważając, że to musiało mieć jakiś związek z nim. Oczywiście, że nie musi. Powinien mu bardziej ufać. Jak do tej pory, za każdym razem, kiedy działo się coś, co mogło zniszczyć ich przyjaźń, ta i tak była w stanie to przetrwać, ba, więź między nimi stawała się potem jeszcze mocniejsza. Zaczeka więc, cierpliwie, póki Draco nie będzie znowu gotów z nim porozmawiać i da mu tylko znać, że jeśli będzie go potrzebował, to Harry będzie tuż obok, gotów mu pomóc.

Ruszył się, żeby wstać. Za kilka minut mieli obronę przed mroczną magią, a Harry i tak nie miał ochoty już kończyć swojego śniadania.

Grupa Krukonów minęła ich stół, rozmawiając wesoło. Harry kiwnął do Cho i kątem oka zobaczył lekki ruch. Odwrócił się w tym kierunku.

– _Caeco!_

Harry zareagował instynktownie na klątwę oślepiającą i rzucił przed siebie _Protego_ , ale szybko wymienił je na _Haurio_. Zaklęcie tarczy odbiłoby zaklęcie, a Harry nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek inny został oślepiony zamiast niego. Jadeitowa tarcza rozłożona wokół jego ręki zaabsorbowała klątwę i rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, kto go przeklął.

Gorgon, dobrze zbudowany uczeń, którego spotkał kilka razy w zeszłym roku, kiedy ten dręczył Lunę, przepychał się przez grupę Krukonów. Łzy lały mu się po twarzy.

– Przez ciebie aresztowali mojego wujka, ty łajzo! – zawył na Harry'ego i podniósł różdżkę. – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Harry przetoczył się pod stołem, ponieważ zaklęcie poleciało tak nisko, że nie miałby czasu zabrać swojej ręki z drogi. Usłyszał kilka krótkich krzyków, a potem ktoś wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem w swojej obronie. Harry skrzywił się. Nie chciał, żeby to się zamieniło w wojnę między Krukonami i Ślizgonami. Rozpacz Gorgona miała prywatne źródło w jego wujku, Galiamelu, więc taka właśnie powinna pozostać.

Ktoś zawył, ktoś inny zainkantował coś innego, wszystko to zanim Harry jeszcze zdążył wyjść spod stołu. Na szczęście Harry miał na końcu języka idealne zaklęcie. Nauczył się go na rok przed swoim przybyciem do Hogwartu, kiedy Lily ostrzegła go, że pewnego dnia może być zmuszony do przeprowadzenia osobistej walki z wrogiem, który nie był Voldemortem (ten był wyłącznie dla Connora). Zaklęcie, które mogło zapewnić jemu i jego przeciwnikowi prywatny pojedynek wydawał się wtedy idealny do opanowania.

Wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Gorgona.

– _Privilegium!_

Zaklęcie wybuchło wokół niego, ryjąc w kamieniu bardzo dokładne linie i wzbijając zalegający na podłodze kurz. Kosmyk czerwonego światła złapał Gorgona i przyciągnął go bliżej do Harry'ego. W międzyczasie zaklęcie skończyło tworzyć krąg do pojedynku i wypchnęło wszystkich poza jego obręb. Harry'emu przyszło go głowy, że to mogło być trochę nieuprzejme, ale przynajmniej nikt już się nie mógł wtrącić. Otoczyła ich kurtyna rozmazanego powietrza, unosząca się dokładnie nad wyrytym kręgiem i nie pozwalając nikomu zobaczyć tego, co się stanie w środku.

Harry kiwnął lekko zaskoczonemu Gorgonowi, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni własną, cyprusową różdżkę. Pojedynek to pojedynek, stara, prywatna i święta sytuacja, w której powinno się używać różdżek, nawet jeśli do rzucenia pierwszego zaklęcia użył magii bezróżdżkowej.

– Gotów? – zapytał.

Gorgon się po prostu na niego gapił.

Harry wywrócił oczami i poczuł ukłucie gniewu i zniecierpliwienia na to, że Gorgon najwyraźniej nie był gotów pomścić swojego wujka. A może po prostu nie wiedział, co się dzieje?

– Pojedynkujemy się teraz – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nikt nie może się wtrącić. Wydawało mi się, że tak chyba będzie najlepiej. Dzięki temu nie skrzywdzimy przypadkiem nikogo innego.

Gorgon dalej tylko się gapił. W jego oczach pojawił się strach. Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. _Czemu to w ogóle zaczął, skoro nie miał pewności, że doprowadzi to do końca?_

 _Och. No tak. Pewnie go po prostu poniosło w tamtej chwili. No cóż, każdemu mogło zdarzyć._

Harry ponownie się ukłonił. Gorgon, choć wyraźnie wciąż oszołomiony, odpowiedział tym samym. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, jakby desperacja dodawała mu odwagi.

– _Tarantallegra!_ – wrzasnął.

Harry pozwolił, żeby zaklęcie go uderzyło i wykonał krótki taniec.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – szepnął po chwili. To zakończyło zaklęcie, a on sam przyjrzał się Gorgonowi. Chciał zakończyć ten pojedynek, ale nie tak szybko. To by tylko dźgnęło dumę Gorgona, co oznaczałoby, że ten mógłby znowu zaatakować znienacka Harry'ego, tym razem zaklęciem, które mogłoby go w poważny sposób uszkodzić. _Przeciągniemy to w takim razie o jeszcze jedną rundę._ – _Rictusempra!_

Magia wystrzeliła z jego różdżki, poruszając się w sposób znajomy, ale jednocześnie obcy; Harry zorientował się, jak dziwnie było mu trzymać w takiej sytuacji różdżkę. Zaklęcie trafiło Gorgona, który zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Harry zamrugał. Był pewien, że szóstoroczny Krukon bez problemu zrzuci z siebie zaklęcie łaskotkowe.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić i do Harry'ego wreszcie dotarło, że ten pojedynek nigdzie się nie wybiera. Urażona duma czy nie, Gorgon szybko przegrał.

– _Finite Incantatem. Expelliarmus_ – wymamrotał zrezygnowany Harry, a różdżka Gorgona wyleciała z jego dłoni i podleciała do niego. Złapał ją i przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę. Dębowa, prawdopodobnie z piórem feniksa, jeśli dobrze osądzał czerwone iskry, które padły z jej końca, kiedy nią machnął. To była dobra różdżka.

 _Szkoda, że jej czarodziej nie jest jej wart._

Harry pokręcił głową i rzucił Gorgonowi jego różdżkę z powrotem, kiedy krąg pojedynku i zasłona prywatności drgnęły w chwili, w której jeden z pojedynkowiczów stracił swoją różdżkę, i rozpadły się. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej miewał takie myśli, zupełnie jakby jego złość na samego siebie w pokoju przesłuchań ministerstwa zniszczyła jakąś barierę, z której istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Harry starał się ustawić ją z powrotem, ale ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, z czego była wcześniej zrobiona, z cierpliwości, wybaczenia, czy treningu, to sobie z tym nie bardzo radził.

Gorgon patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, przepełnionych przerażeniem, zgrozą i złością. Harry zacisnął krótko dłoń. _A tobie się wydawało, że_ co _się właściwie stanie, kiedy mnie zaatakujesz, idioto? Myślałeś, że się nie obronię?_

Nie miał jednak czasu, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, ponieważ akurat wtedy Luna podeszła do Gorgona i spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, srebrnymi oczami.

– Powinieneś był wetrzeć w swoją różdżkę sproszkowany róg chapaka – powiedziała. – Wtedy lepiej byś celował. – Pokręciła głową. – Właśnie dlatego przegrałeś. – Zerknęła na Harry'ego. – I właśnie dlatego wygrałeś.

Harry podniósł brwi. _Nikt nie powinien być w stanie zobaczyć czegokolwiek przez kurtynę prywatności._

– Widziałaś co się stało, Luna?

– Można zobaczyć wiele rzeczy – powiedziała Luna z rozmarzeniem, po czym odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem do grupy Krukonów. Harry spojrzał na nich nerwowo, zastanawiając się, jak zareagują na to, że właśnie przeprowadził pojedynek z jednym z nich.

Cho podeszła gniewnie do Gorgona i przywaliła mu w łeb.

Gorgon poderwał ręce i pomasował się w tym miejscu.

– Cho! – jęknął.

– Mam cię serdecznie dość – powiedziała Cho, mrużąc oczy i marszcząc gniewnie twarz. Harry obserwował z fascynacją. Wyglądało na to, że podczas ataku Bellatrix Cho po prostu nie miała nawet czasu się rozzłościć. – Od pięciu dni bez przerwy gadałeś o tym, że chcesz się pojedynkować z Potterem, a kiedy wreszcie znalazłeś okazję, to zamiast _z szacunkiem_ go poprosić o pojedynek, po prostu się na niego rzuciłeś i spróbowałeś w niego cisnąć klątwą oślepiającą? Wydawało mi się, że szukałeś informacji na temat tego zaklęcia ponieważ byłeś _szczerze_ zainteresowany jego historią, a nie dlatego, że chciałeś go użyć na Harrym!

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła ostrożnie przez nos, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego i pokręciła lekko głową.

– Przepraszam cię, Harry – powiedziała. – Nigdy bym mu nie pomogła w jego badaniach, gdybym wiedziała, do czego wykorzysta swoją wiedzę.

– Nic się nie stało, Cho – powiedział Harry, wciąż mocno zaskoczony faktem, że najwyraźniej ma w Ravenclawie jeszcze jedną przyjaciółkę poza Luną. Był przekonany, że asysta Cho będzie się do niego odnosiła tylko względem bransoletki długu życia. – Dziękuję.

Cho kiwnęła mu głową, po czym odwróciła się i wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali. Pozostałe dziewczęta z Ravenclawu wyszły razem z nią, pociągając z niesmakiem nosem, kiedy mijały Gorgona. Kilku chłopców zostało z tyłu i poklepało go po plecach, ale wyglądało na to, że głupio im przebywać w jego towarzystwie, więc szybko wybiegli za dziewczynami.

Gorgon stał tam tylko, wciąż zaskoczony wszystkim, ale ta chwila wystarczyła pozostałym ludziom na zorientowanie się, jakie szaleństwo właśnie odbyło się na ich oczach. Harry schował różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa i słuchał z rezygnacją jak Sala wybuchła wrzaskami ze stołów Gryffindora i Hufflepuffu, zagorzałymi kłótniami od strony stołu Ravenclawu i to, kto był w tym wszystkim naprawdę winny i głośnymi gratulacjami od strony stołu Slytherinu.

– Panie Potter.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokornie do profesor McGonagall, która patrzyła na niego surowo.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor – powiedział.

Pokręciła głową, zaciskając mocno usta. Harry wiedział, że ma do niego słabość, ale właśnie użył magii na innym uczniu, a tego przecież nie mogła tolerować – zwłaszcza, że dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, o ile potężniejszy Harry jest od innych i z jaką łatwością mógł zakończyć ten "pojedynek" jednym zaklęciem.

Harry żałował teraz, kiedy McGonagall odwróciła się w stronę Gorgona, że tego jednak nie zrobił. Bez sensu starał się pomóc utrzymać dumę Gorgona, kiedy ten tak czy inaczej był gotów ją roztrzaskać w drobny mak.

– I pan Gorgon! Jestem panem wyjątkowo rozczarowana. Czemu próbuje się pan zemścić za to, że pański wujek został aresztowany za udział w porwaniu czternastoletniego czarodzieja? Czy naprawdę wydaje się panu, że zrobił coś _słusznego_?

– Był dobrym aurorem! – zawył Gorgon, kiedy te słowa najwyraźniej ściągnęły na niego złość. – Zwolniono go przez pomyłkę!

– A pan właśnie w jego imieniu popełnił kolejną – ogłosiła McGonagall surowo. – Ravenclaw traci trzydzieści punktów, panie Gorgon, a pan dostanie tydzień szlabanu. Z Argusem Filchem – dodała, sprawiając, że się wzdrygnął. – A pan, panie Potter...

Harry podniósł podbródek i spojrzał jej w oczy. Zobaczył jak te miękną na moment, ale McGonagall pokręciła głową i westchnęła z irytacją.

– Rzucenie zaklęcia prywatnego pojedynku było z pańskiej strony niesłychanie głupie i niebezpieczne, ponieważ nikt nie był w stanie interweniować – powiedziała cicho. – Pan, albo pan Gorgon, mogliby zostać poważnie ranni i nikt nie byłby w stanie wam pomóc. Slytherin traci trzydzieści punktów, a pan dostaje pięć dni szlabanu ze mną.

– Tak, proszę pani – powiedział Harry, ignorując jęk Pansy o tym, jakie to było niesprawiedliwe. Powinien był znaleźć lepszy sposób poradzenia sobie z sytuacją. Już wcześniej powinien był sobie z tym lepiej poradzić. Zmarszczył brwi i zastanawiał się, kiedy właściwie następował moment, który go skłaniał do takich przemyśleń.

– Czy pani też sobie życzy dostać szlaban, panno Parkinson? – zapytała McGonagall.

– Nie, pani profesor – powiedziała nadąsana Pansy.

– W takim razie proszę zapamiętać, że pan Gorgon i pan Potter znaleźli się przed chwilą w bardzo realnym niebezpieczeństwie – powiedziała McGonagall i odwróciła się, kręcąc głową. Harry wrócił do stołu Slytherinu, żeby zabrać stamtąd swoje książki.

– Harry.

Podskoczył, kiedy ktoś nagle złapał go w pasie i pociągnął do tyłu. Nikt nie dotykał go w ten sposób już od kilku tygodni i zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Pociągnął mocno i uwolnił się, zanim się zdążył zorientować, że to Draco go tak złapał. Odwrócił się płynnie.

Draco patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. Szybko jednak ukrył się z powrotem za maską, po czym odwrócił się, wrzucił swoje książki do torby i wyszedł.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _No dobra, mam dość. Nie może być na mnie zły, jeśli spróbował tak mnie złapać i nie byłoby mu przykro, że się tak wyrwałem. Wyciągnę dzisiaj z niego jakieś odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli będę musiał na nim użyć zaklęcia prywatnego pojedynku._

* * *

Harry oparł się o ścianę sowiarni i odprowadzał Hedwigę wzrokiem, póki ta nie zniknęła z pola widzenia, radośnie niosąc ze sobą list przeznaczony dla Starrise'ów. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni robiła się coraz bardziej nadąsana, obserwując jak Harry dostaje pocztę od ludzi, którzy go podziwiali, jak i od tych, którzy go nie lubili, podczas gdy ona sama nic nie robiła, mogła tylko polatać wokół stołu w czasie śniadania i otrzymać coś dobrego z talerza Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że rodzina Starrise mieszka dość daleko, ale to jej zdawało się tylko dodać determinacji.

Harry wysłał bardzo _uprzejmy_ list, dziękując Starrise'om za wyjaśnienia względem zniszczonej kuli. Zapytał, którego artefaktu powinien użyć następnym razem, kiedy będzie chciał, żeby coś odebrało mu magię i przeprosił za brak gustu okazany odrzuceniem tego, co najwyraźniej było dla niego najlepsze. Zapytał, czy mógłby ich odwiedzić, żeby mogli mu pokazać więcej takowych artefaktów.

Nie będą w stanie znaleźć nawet jednego nieuprzejmego słowa czy zdania, tak samo jak błędów gramatycznych, ale to nie powstrzyma sarkazmu od unoszenia się nad stroną. Harry żałował, że nie ma lustra, które pozwoliłoby mu na wgląd do ich domu, bo chciał zobaczyć minę osoby, która przeczyta ten list. Nie wiedział nawet, kto go otrzyma, para, czy matrona rodu, czy może ktoś jeszcze inny.

Zaczął się odwracać i zamarł. Ktoś stał przy wejściu do sowiarni. Harry czuł jak pulsująca magia naciska mu na kręgosłup i łaskocze mu skórę.

Co więcej, nie wyczuł jej wcześniej, ponieważ dobrze ją znał i jej ufał.

Odetchnął lekko.

– Właśnie miałem sam cię poszukać, Draco. Jesteś już gotów, żeby ze mną porozmawiać?

Draco warknął lekko, po czym wszedł do sowiarni. Harry odwrócił się, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przemyślał to ponownie, ale nie opuścił ich. Draco może uznać, że w ten sposób Harry jest dla niego mniej dostępny i, cóż, Harry dokładnie tak się teraz czuł. Obserwował z przymrużonymi oczami, jak Draco podchodzi do niego. Jego twarz była blada poza dwoma punktami przy jego kościach policzkowych, a jego dłonie drżały nerwowo, jakby brakowało im jego książki.

– Prawie dzisiaj _zginąłeś_ , Harry – zaczął Draco.

– Nie, wcale nie – powiedział Harry. – Gorgon jest magicznie znacznie słabszy ode mnie i nawet, gdyby mnie trafił klątwą oślepiającą, to przecież by mnie tym nie zabił.

Twarz Dracona niespodziewanie zalała się rumieńcem.

– To niedorzeczne! – krzyknął. – Jak... jak możesz tak po prostu stać i mówić tak lekceważąco o własnym _życiu_? To jest głupie i ja się na to nie zgadzam!

Harry przymrużył oczy. Ciężko pracował nad opanowaniem swojego temperamentu, naprawdę, ale słowa niemal kłuły go w policzki, błagając, by je wypuścić.

Odetchnął powoli, zmuszając się do uspokojenia. Złe rzeczy się działy kiedy się denerwował. Wspomnienie Umbridge i czarnego węża mignęło mu przed oczami. Skrzywił się. Nie, _nie dopuści_ do tego, żeby to się więcej powtórzyło. Poza tym, słowa Dracona miały sens. Zawsze się martwił o życie Harry'ego, a dzisiejszy atak Gorgona wszystkich zaskoczył. A potem przecież Harry odsunął się od niego, kiedy próbował go pocieszyć. Oczywiście, że tak się teraz czuje.

 _Skoro tak, to powinien wreszcie dorosnąć._

Harry usiadł na tej myśli. Na nic by mu się teraz nie przydała.

– No dobrze, Draco, przepraszam – powiedział, podnosząc dłoń. – Tak, masz rację, podchodzę do tego naprawdę lekceważąco. Ale zaatakował mnie z żalu, więc postarałem się mu dać to, czego chciał, aranżując prywatny pojedynek, w czasie którego mógł wyżyć na mnie swoją złość. Nie podziałało. Tak, powinienem był pomyśleć o czymś innym, zrobić coś innego.

– No i czemu się po wszystkim ode mnie odsunąłeś? – zażądał Draco.

Harry zamrugał na tę zmianę tematu, ale szybko odpowiedział.

– Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

– Ale przecież ja cię _cały czas_ tak łapię. – Głos Dracona miał w sobie lekki warkot. Teraz i on miał skrzyżowane na piersi ręce. Harry zerknął na jego dłonie. Póki Draco nie sięgnął po różdżkę, ta sprzeczka była znacznie mniej poważna niż mogłaby być. Harry powinien o tym pamiętać. – Powinieneś był się już przecież do tego przyzwyczaić.

Harry miał złą reakcję na słowa "powinieneś był". Przypomniał sobie, po raz kolejny, że Draco jest na niego zirytowany i był już od kilku ostatnich tygodni. Tego rodzaju rozmowa była dla nich typowa ostatnimi czasy. Nie miał prawa być zły na Dracona za coś, co rozumiał.

 _Chociaż wciąż nie rozumiem, co takiego zrobiłem, że tak kompletnie straciłem jego zainteresowanie._

Harry pokręcił głową, zarówno w odpowiedzi na to, co powiedział Draco, jak i wobec swoich nieostrożnych myśli.

– Odzwyczaiłem się – mruknął – bo nie robiłeś tego już od jakiegoś czasu.

Draco wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. Harry zamrugał. Czyżby jemu też umknęło, że nie dotykał Harry'ego tak często jak zwykle?

Po chwili twarz Dracona zamknęła się w tym znajomym sposobie, którego Harry powoli zaczynał nienawidzić.

– Skrzywdziłeś mnie, wiesz – powiedział. – Tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś dzisiaj przy śniadaniu. Czemu zakładasz, że moje badania mają jakikolwiek związek z tobą?

 _Wcale tego nie powiedziałem. Nie o to mi chodziło._

Ale kiedy Harry zaczął o tym myśleć, to przyszło mu do głowy coś tak nieprzyjemnego, że aż się skrzywił. Ile czasu i uwagi Draco mu poświęcił, a ile Harry poświęcił mu w zamian? Odpowiedzi były nieprzyjemne. Harry przyzwyczaił się do myślenia o Draconie jako o kimś, kto zawsze jest przy nim, ale sam myślał o byciu _vatesem_ , swoich sojusznikach, Connorze, jak miałby się teraz pogodzić ze swoim ojcem, co tym razem może kombinować Dumbledore, nawet o Snape'ie myślał częściej niż o Draconie.

 _No to może w tym właśnie sęk, może dlatego właśnie jest taki zły na mnie. Zaoferuję mu, że będę spędzać z nim więcej czasu, zobaczymy, czy to podziała._

Harry rozłożył lekko ręce.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Przepraszam. Czy to o to ci chodzi, Draco? Jesteś zły o to, że nie myślę o tobie tak często, jak ty myślisz o mnie? – Przeczesał ręką włosy. – _Naprawdę_ mi przykro z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to ci jakoś wynagrodzić. Naprawdę za tobą tęsknię. _Jesteś_ moim przyjacielem i powinienem to uszanować.

Jeszcze mniej przyjemnie się poczuł, kiedy zorientował się, że nie myślał o Draconie na tyle poważnie, jak najwyraźniej Draco myślał o nim, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak długo mu zajęło zorientowanie się, że to właśnie może być problemem. Harry nie ruszyłby za Draconem, gdyby ten usiadł wśród Gryfonów, nie spróbowałby go zmusić do powrotu do stołu Slytherinu. Może tak właśnie powinien się zachowywać? Może tego właśnie oczekiwał od niego Draco?

Podniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, czy na twarzy Dracona nie nastąpiły jakieś zmiany i zobaczył, że jego mina jest wciąż chłodna i nadąsana.

– Powiedziałem ci już – powiedział Draco, a każde jego słowo spadało w ciszy niczym młot na szkło. – Nie wszystko, o czym myślę, wierzę czy czuję ma jakiś związek z tobą.

Złość Harry'ego pochłonęła go tak szybko, że aż sam był tym zaskoczony. _Przyszedłeś do sowiarni, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć, ty idioto! Oskarżyłeś mnie, że niewystarczająco się martwię o własne życie! Jeszcze nie tak dawno niechętnie patrzyłeś na każdego, kto się do mnie zbliżył. A teraz oczekujesz, że się tak po prostu domyślę co jest z tobą nie tak, kiedy nie chcesz mi nawet żadnej wskazówki?_

Przymknął oczy i przełknął te słowa. _Nie mógł_ ich powiedzieć, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już był pewny, że Draco chciał po prostu, żeby go zostawić w spokoju. To by było naciskanie, zmuszanie, a Harry nie chciał brzmieć, jakby żądał od Dracona, żeby ten wrócił do niego i był jego przyjacielem. Nie miał też żadnego prawa czegokolwiek od niego wymagać. Jak wiele Draco zrobił dla niego przez te lata? Naprawdę wiele. To znaczyło, że jeśli teraz chciał prywatności i czasu, żeby pomyśleć nad swoimi badaniami, to Harry powinien mu je podarować i to właśnie miał zamiar zrobić.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył Harry. – Po prostu najwyraźniej nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. – Uśmiechnął się, ale Draco nie odpowiedział tym samym i Harry poczuł, jak mina mu rzednie. – Przepraszam – powiedział znowu. – Zostawię cię teraz w spokoju. Jeśli później będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać, daj mi znać. Chętnie wysłucham wszystkiego, co ci chodzi po głowie.

Ruszył w stronę schodów sowiarni, ostrożnie omijając Dracona, żeby go nie dotknąć. _Naprawdę_ miał to na myśli. Tęsknił za tym, jak czasami Draco traktował jego przemyślenia z wyższością, traktując je, jakby nie były warte jego czasu, jego spontanicznych uwag o głupocie Gryfonów, nawet jego sarkazmu wobec Connora. To może było dziwne, tęsknić za czyimiś złymi cechami, ale wyglądało na to, że to go właśnie męczyło.

Harry dotarł do schodów, kiedy ramię Dracona nagle pojawiło się przed nim, zagradzając mu przejście. Harry zamrugał i odwrócił głowę.

– Nie powiedziałem, że możesz sobie pójść... – zaczął Draco w tym swoim tonie wywyższającej się pewności siebie.

Złość przebiła się przez bariery Harry'ego.

– Nie potrzebuję twojego jebanego pozwolenia na wyjście stąd – powiedział, głosem o kilka tonów niższym od tego, którym się odzywał jak był spokojny. – Powiedziałeś, że nie spędzasz każdej wolnej chwili na myśleniu o mnie i to rozumiem. Zasługujesz na swoje własne... nie wiem, nazwij to jak chcesz. Swoje własne życie. Czas. Ale nie będziesz w imię tego mną pomiatał.

– A ja myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Harry warknął. Czuł, jak jego magia wzbiera i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie jej stłamsić, bo ta po prostu wybuchnie i narobi wielu niefortunnych szkód, kiedy jest taki zły. Wskazał prawą ręką i kula błękitnego światła minęła Dracona i wżarła się w ścianę. Harry skupił się na wyrzeźbieniu złowieszczej paszczy gargulca, pilnując, żeby przypadkiem nie spojrzeć na Dracona. Draco w tej chwili naprawdę niebezpiecznie go denerwował.

– Draco – powiedział, kiedy wreszcie uznał, że jest w stanie kontrolować swój głos i nie zacząć od wrzasku. – Wydawało mi się, że wiem, co jest nie tak. Teraz mam wątpliwości, a ty nic mi nie chcesz powiedzieć.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć. – Draco ponownie założył ręce na piersi. – Gdybyś naprawdę był moim przyjacielem, to byś wiedział.

Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Wiedział, że w oczach płonie mu ogień. Zobaczył, jak oczy Dracona otwierają się szeroko, a on sam się na niego zagapia. Nie obchodziło go to.

– Pierdol się, Draco – powiedział. – Wydawało mi się, że jak ktoś mnie zna, to wie o mnie przynajmniej tą jedną, podstawową rzecz. _Nienawidzę_ , jak ktoś gra ze mną w gierki umysłowe. _Nienawidzę_ manipulacji. To jest jedyne, czego nigdy mi do tej pory nie zrobiłeś. Och, jasne, manipulowałeś długami życia i prawami Slytherinu, ale nigdy nie spróbowałeś mi wejść do głowy i zrobić mi z moich myśli sieczki. Byłbym wyjątkowo wdzięczny, gdybyś i teraz się od tego powstrzymał.

Draco mrugnął powoli.

– Przecież już ci _powiedziałem_ , Harry – powiedział wreszcie. – To ciebie w żaden sposób nie dotyczy.

– A ja ci coś, kurwa, nie wierzę – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się i zbiegł ze schodów. Zaraz miał szlaban z McGonagall, więc nie mógł wyjść na boisko, polatać, ale miał nadzieję, że da mu coś wyjątkowo upierdliwego do zrobienia, na przykład wyszorowanie wyjątkowo upartej plamy. Tylko w ten sposób byłby w stanie uspokoić swoją magię.

Poczucie winy narastało w nim jeszcze w drodze na dół. _Mogłeś sobie z tym jakoś lepiej poradzić. Mogłeś po prostu stamtąd wyjść. Nie powinieneś był pozwalać sobie na złość._

Harry zamknął oczy. Kiedy dotarł do biura McGonagall, był już całkiem spokojny. Poczucie winy wchłonęło złość.

* * *

Draco oparł się o ścianę sowiarni, zagapił się na pysk, który wyrzeźbił Harry i zadrżał. Czasami zapominał, jak potężny jest Harry, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył jego magii w akcji. Zaklęcie do pojedynków nie było szczególnie imponujące, zwłaszcza, że odcięło go od wszystkiego, co mogło zajść w środku, ale do wyczucia mocy i zapachu róż zaskakująco łatwo można się było przyzwyczaić.

Co w żaden sposób nie koiło jego złości na Harry'ego.

 _Czy do niego nie dociera, że to jest dla mnie ważne? Czemu nie może się tym po prostu zainteresować i mnie wspierać? Czemu nie może po prostu być dla mnie przyjacielem, czemu to zawsze ja muszę być jego przyjacielem? No i czemu ciągle naciska o to i pyta, kiedy ja nie mam ochoty mu o czymkolwiek mówić? Przecież nie ma prawa mi rozkazywać. Nikt nie ma prawa mi rozkazywać, o ile sam im na to nie pozwolę. No i czy on tego się czasem właśnie nie bał? Rozkazywania ludziom?_

 _Najwyraźniej nie._

Draco odetchnął tak głęboko jak tylko mógł i wyprostował się. Musiał zbadać swoich przodków w trzynastym wieku. Powinien do tego wrócić. Płonąca ambicja ciągnęła go w kierunku biblioteki nawet teraz.

 _Pewnego dnia, jak już będę na końcu tej ścieżki, Harry_ będzie musiał _zobaczyć mnie dokładnie takim, jaki jestem – równie potężnym i wartym tyle, co on._


	18. Interludium: Od Melindy i Hellebore

A tutaj jeszcze bardziej komplikujemy fabułę. Znowu. Hej.

 **Interludium: Od Melindy i Hellebore**

 _ **Prorok Codzienny**_

 _16 września 1994_

 _ **MINISTER PROPONUJE ROZWIĄZANIE SYTUACJI HARRY'EGO POTTERA**_

 _Nazywa sytuację Pottera "skandaliczną"_

 _Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

Minister magii, Korneliusz Knot, w swojej nieoczekiwanej odpowiedzi na oskarżenia porwania i złego traktowania, jakie Harry Potter wygłosił dwa tygodnie temu, postanowił podjąć decyzje w kwestii zmiany warunków życiowych Pottera.

Z Potterem, lat czternaście, nasza gazeta przeprowadziła jakiś czas temu wywiad i w nim został położony nacisk na jego niezwykłą sytuację domową. Mimo, że oboje jego rodziców żyje, Potter obecnie znajduje się pod opieką profesora Severusa Snape'a, zamieszkałego w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Jednym z jego rodziców jest Lily Evans Potter, która została w tajemniczy sposób pozbawiona magii i uznana za nieodpowiedniego opiekuna dla młodego czarodzieja, zwłaszcza tak magicznie potężnego jak Potter.

Jednakże ojcem Pottera jest sam James Potter, były auror, odpowiedzialny za ujęcie śmierciożerców Rudolfa i Bellatrix Lestrange. Dokonał wielu innych, wspaniałych czynów, po czym z własnej woli przeszedł na wczesną emeryturę, żeby spędzić czas ze swoją rodziną w odizolowanym domu, który zajęli ze strachu, że poplecznicy Sami Wiecie Kogo będą starali się znaleźć i zabić młodego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Obecnie mieszka w rezydencji Lux Aeterna, która od pokoleń była siedzibą Potterów.

Minister Knot wymienił ten i kilka innych faktów na temat sytuacji domowej Harry'ego Pottera podczas specjalnej konferencji prasowej, którą wygłosił wczoraj, a w której udział wziąć mogli tylko wybrani członkowie prasy.

– Harry Potter to tylko dziecko – zadeklarował, otoczony przez liczne plansze z wykresami, które wskazywały ewolucję praw mających na celu ochronę młodych czarodziejskich dzieci przed niewłaściwymi dla nich opiekunami. – Nic dziwnego, że zareagował w ten sposób na tę niecodzienną procedurę ministerstwa. Jednakże, jako minister magii, nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby dalej trwał swoim mylnym przekonaniu na temat ministerstwa. Pan Potter znajduje się pod opieką profesora Severusa Snape'a już od niemal roku, kiedy to została zrobiona niefortunna pomyłka w folderach departamentu praw czarodziejów i niektóre papiery zostały utracone. W jakiś czas po upadku Sami Wiecie Kogo Severus Snape został osądzony jako śmierciożerca. Uniknął Azkabanu dzięki wstawiennictwu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wygląda jednak na to, że się myliliśmy wobec niego. Wygląda na to, że zatruwał on umysł chłopca, odciągając go od Światła.

Minister Knot wyraził swoje przerażenie i całkowite zaskoczenie, jakie czuł, kiedy się dowiedział o tej całej sytuacji, a także zniesmaczenie faktem, że tak długo to się wszystko ciągnęło.

– Oczywiście, teraz, kiedy już wszystko rozumiem, bez problemu jestem w stanie wybaczyć panu Potterowi jego zachowanie – wyjaśnił minister. – Jego moc objawiła mu się w pełni kiedy był jeszcze bardzo młody, a potem otrzymał niewłaściwe wychowanie ze strony mrocznego czarodzieja. Potrzebuje się znaleźć w kochającym domu, z rodzicami, którzy będą w stanie wychować go w dobrym zrozumieniu Światła.

Minister był pewien, że szybko będą w stanie znaleźć taki dom.

– Ostatecznie – powiedział tuż przed zakończeniem konferencji – jego brat bliźniak jest żywym przykładem na to, że młody czarodziej może być bardzo potężny, nawet na tyle potężny, żeby pokonać Sami Wiecie Kogo, a mimo to wierzyć i kroczyć ścieżką Światła. Z pokorą przyznaję, że ministerstwo tutaj zawiniło, bo nikt się nie upewnił, żeby młody Harry został potraktowany w dokładnie taki sam sposób. To skandaliczne. Chciałbym też skorzystać z okazji i przeprosić pana Pottera za całą sytuację. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że niebawem znajdzie sobie nowy dom, w którym wreszcie będzie szczęśliwy.

* * *

 _Hellebore Shiverwood_

 _Ministerstwo magii_

 _Departament do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka_

 _16 września 1994_

Drogi panie Potter,

Pozdrowienia z ministerstwa magii! Z radością pragniemy zaprosić pana na prywatne spotkanie, które nastąpi w jednym z biur naszego ministerstwa w czasie równonocy jesiennej. To antyczny dzień równowagi, dzień adresowania starych krzywd i naprawiania relacji, a my chcemy w tym dniu naprawić wielką krzywdę, jaką panu wyrządziliśmy. Tego właśnie dnia prawa nad panem zostaną przekazane z powrotem pańskiemu rodzonemu ojcu, Jamesowi Potterowi, który wypełnił wszystkie odpowiednie formularze.

Proszę przyprowadzić ze sobą swojego obecnego opiekuna, profesora Severusa Snape'a. Mamy nadzieję, że ten szybki i bezbolesny proces pozwoli panu cieszyć się jak najlepszą możliwą sytuacją domową.

Spokojnego dnia i szczęśliwego późnego lata!

 _Hellebore Shiverwood_


	19. Jeszcze tego pożałuje

**Rozdział piętnasty: Jeszcze tego pożałuje**

Snape ostrożnie zanurzył końcówkę swojego pióra w białawym eliksirze. Zaczekał, aż ciecz do niej przylegnie i był gotów napisać swój list do Jamesa Pottera. Kiwnął głową i usiadł, żeby się zabrać do komponowania.

 _Potter,_

 _Prawdopodobnie wydaje ci się, że mnie w ten sposób pokonasz, że zdołasz odebrać mi Harry'ego w legalnej walce. Poprosiłbym cię, żebyś wyjrzał zza swojej odruchowej nienawiści i dziecięcych uprzedzeń, ale podejrzewam, że równie dobrze mógłbym kazać mugolowi latać na miotle. Dlatego też pojawię się na tym prywatnym spotkaniu, z nadzieją, że być może bezpośrednie zmierzenie się z efektem swojego zdziecinnienia wywrze na tobie jakiś efekt._

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

Snape skończył pisać i przyjrzał się końcówce swojego pióra. Tak, atrament wysechł, a wraz z nim eliksir. Przejechał palcem po brzegu pergaminu i na jego ustach pojawiło się coś, co w żadnym razie nie było uśmiechem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni przygotowany wcześniej pędzelek, zanurzył go w eliksirze i w ten sposób pomalował brzegi pergaminu, ostrożnie, patrząc jak ten szybko schnie. Bez względu na to, jakby Potter nie złapałby listu od Snape'a, zaabsorbuje przez palce chociaż odrobinę eliksiru.

Snape odwrócił się i rzucił wzrokiem na pozostałe eliksiry. Przezroczysty wciąż nie był gotowy i nie będzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Eliksir z unoszącą się na nim świeczką zalśnił i zabulgotał. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie i kiwnął głową. Tak, to zajmie jeszcze kilka dni, ale ostatecznie miał kilka dni. Spotkanie z Potterem i Knotem miało się przecież odbyć dopiero w czasie równonocy jesiennej.

Złożył swój list do Pottera, wsunął go do koperty, po czym ruszył w kierunku sowiarni, żeby znaleźć sowę, którą wyśle do Lux Aeterny. W międzyczasie jego emocje wiły się radośnie głęboko pod zimną i kłującą powierzchnią.

 _Potter był głupi, że to zrobił, a jeszcze głupszym zagraniem było wysłanie mi listu na tak długo przed samym spotkaniem. Jeszcze tego pożałuje._

 _Napyta sobie takiej biedy, że wielu rzeczy pożałuje._

* * *

Harry zacisnął przed sobą pięści, walcząc ze swoim temperamentem. Już i tak musiał opuścić śniadanie, bo był tak wściekły, że znalazł się o krok od wysadzenia połowy naczyń przy stole Slytherinu. Jeśli się zaraz nie uspokoi, to się spóźni na transmutację, ale w tej chwili go to niespecjalnie obchodziło. Był tak strasznie zły na swojego ojca, że aż mu dech w piersiach zapierało.

 _Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?_

James przecież musiał sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że jeśli chciał poprawić swoje stosunki z Harrym w jakimkolwiek stopniu, to powinien unikać dokładnie tego typu zagrań. Przecież _wiedział_ , że Harry nie chce takiego przeciągania liny między nimi. _Wiedział_ , że Harry chciał, żeby Snape dalej był jego prawnym opiekunem, nawet kiedy sam przebywał w Lux Aeternie. Czemu teraz? Co się takiego stało, że nagle zmienił zdanie?

Harry zamrugał i poderwał głowę, kiedy ktoś przeszedł obok jego kryjówki, którą była niewielka alkowa na drugim piętrze. To był Snape, szedł w kierunku lochów. Harry nie był pewien, ale miał wrażenie, że twarz jego mentora była jakaś bardziej zrelaksowana niż zwykle, w dodatku w kącikach jego ust znajdował się delikatny, pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Może przed chwilą przyznał komuś szlaban? Jeśli tak, to Harry naprawdę nie chciał mu się narzucać z nowinami o liście i psuć jego dobrego humoru, ale Snape też był zaproszony i Harry musiał się upewnić, że się pojawi na spotkaniu. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby przebywać w zamkniętej przestrzeni z Jamesem i tylko jedną obcą osobą, prawdopodobnie Madam Shiverwood.

– Proszę pana – zawołał, wychodząc na korytarz.

Snape zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego kierunku, a jego uśmieszek zniknął. Harry po raz kolejny zobaczył spokojną, chłodną, profesjonalną minę, z którą miał do czynienia już od kilku tygodni. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Snape wydawał się w jakikolwiek sposób normalny, był wtedy, kiedy pouczał Harry'ego o bezmyślnym używaniu mrocznych zaklęć. Chociaż nie, już nawet wtedy był dziwnie cichy. Harry zawahał się.

– Co się stało, Harry?

 _Przynajmniej wciąż się do mnie zwraca po imieniu, nawet jeśli robi to z wyraźnym wysiłkiem._ Harry postanowił pójść za ciosem.

– Ten list, proszę pana – powiedział, pokazując go. – Departament magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka napisał do mnie, że odbiera panu prawa do opieki i przekazuje je...

– Potterowi – powiedział Snape, a w jego głosie pojawiły się odruchowe, śladowe ilości znajomej kpiny. – Tak, wiem. Twój ojciec wysłał do mnie list, w którym się o tym przechwalał.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Naprawdę? Przepraszam pana za to. Ale co z tym zrobimy? Ministerstwo chyba nas nie posłucha, jeśli im tak po prostu powiem, że chcę zostać z panem.

– Już się tym zająłem. Nie martw się.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

– Ja... proszę tego źle nie zrozumieć, ale jak? – Bez problemu był w stanie sobie wyobrazić niektóre rzeczy, które Snape byłby gotów zrobić jego ojcu, gdyby tylko dać mu okazję. Na przymuszeniu raczej by się nie skończyło.

– Nie mam ochoty ci tego teraz wyjaśniać – powiedział Snape. – Jak zobaczysz efekty, to zrozumiesz. Dość powiedzieć, Harry, że jesteś dobrze chroniony nawet, jeśli nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. – Odwrócił się i ponownie ruszył w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

– Proszę pana! Proszę poczekać.

Snape obejrzał się na niego z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Co znowu? Obiecuję ci, Harry, naprawdę się tym zająłem. Efekt będzie obejmował nic więcej jak odrobinę zażenowania.

Harry pochwycił wreszcie słowa, których mu wcześniej brakowało.

– Nie o to chciałem zapytać, proszę pana. Ja... czemu pan się ostatnio zrobił taki oziębły? – Może to nie był najlepszy dobór słów, ale tylko to przychodziło Harry'emu do głowy. Snape przypominał mu samego siebie, kiedy zimna furia złapała go w kleszcze pod koniec drugiego roku. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić powodu, dla którego Snape miałby się sprowadzać do takiego stanu, zwłaszcza, że sam mu często powtarzał, że takiego rodzaju lodowata złość jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczna. – Zmienił się pan i nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Snape pochylił głowę.

– Takie wywarło na mnie efekt niebezpieczeństwa, w których się znajdowałeś – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem. – Wreszcie do mnie dotarło, że na nic ci się nie przydawałem, kiedy za każdym razem panikowałem, albo pojawiałem się za późno, żeby móc w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Dlatego właśnie chcę cię nauczyć jak możesz się sam bronić, chcę się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczny i chroniony w obliczu czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa. Ten chłód to po prostu próba racjonalnego myślenia o każdej sytuacji, zastąpiła po prostu wściekłość, jaką czułem wobec każdego kolejnego wroga.

– Och – powiedział Harry. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Nabrał tchu i postanowił zahaczyć o coś innego. – A wie pan może, co się stało Draconowi? Wciąż się czasami do mnie odzywa, ale większość czasu mnie ignoruje, a wczoraj w sowiarni strasznie się pokłóciliśmy.

Snape przymrużył oczy.

– Czemu nie zapytasz o to młodego pana Malfoya?

– Zapytałem – powiedział Harry. – Powiedział, że nie chce mi powiedzieć.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– W takim razie sugeruję, żebyś zostawił tę sprawę w spokoju – powiedział. – Harry, ludzie czasami potrzebują od siebie nawzajem odpocząć, a twoja relacja z panem Malfoyem niepokoiła mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie była tak do końca przyjaźń. On zaczynał mieć na twoim punkcie obsesję, a ty maniakalnie pragnąłeś go przed wszystkim chronić. Być może tego właśnie w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebujecie, serii niewielkich kłótni i czasu z dala od siebie, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku pozwoli wam zostać lepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Harry zamrugał i przełknął ślinę. Taka możliwość _w ogóle_ nie przyszła mu do głowy. Od wczoraj zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że on i Draco nie byli sobie równi pod względem tego, co sobie nawzajem dawali i otrzymywali, ale cała sytuacja sprawiła, że zrobił się tak nieszczęśliwy, że nie spodziewał się, że tego rodzaju rozstanie może być czymś dobrym, albo że Snape by to pochwalał.

– Och – powiedział znowu, po czym kiwnął do Snape'a. – Dziękuję, że mi pan o tym powiedział.

Odwrócił się i ruszył szybko przed siebie, po czym przyśpieszył jak tylko Snape znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku. Teraz to już na pewno ominie go transmutacja, ale i tak skręcił w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, wiedząc dobrze, że ten teraz będzie kompletnie pusty. To była tylko jedna opuszczona lekcja, po prostu dostanie kolejny szlaban z McGonagall. Ten wczorajszy, układanie książek do transmutacji w kolejności alfabetycznej, nawet nie był taki zły.

A on w tej chwili naprawdę potrzebował trochę czasu dla siebie, żeby pomyśleć w spokoju.

* * *

Snape odprowadzał Harry'ego wzrokiem, mrużąc lekko oczy.

 _Chłopiec jest zaniepokojony. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że tak mocno uderzy go nawet czasowa utrata Draco._

Wreszcie Snape pokręcił głową.

 _Nie było innego wyjścia. Draco potrzebuje odwrócenia uwagi, co więcej, potrzebuje jakichś zainteresowań poza Harrym, czegoś, co doprowadzi do nawiązania normalnych, prawdziwych przyjaźni i rozwinięcia prawdziwej pasji, która nie będzie się wiązała w jakiś sposób z jego zauroczeniem. Nikt nie będzie w stanie się w to wtrącić. Nie miałem innego sposobu, żeby się upewnić, że to zadziała._

 _A Harry nigdy więcej by się do mnie nie odezwał, gdyby się dowiedział, że użyłem przymuszenia. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy._

Podjął swoją wędrówkę w kierunku lochów kiedy już był pewny, że nie natknie się na Harry'ego. W tej chwili chłopcu może być przykro, ale pod koniec wyjdzie z tego silniejszy. Harry nie raz powtarzał, że nie chce przyjaciół, których życie obraca się wokół niego przez przymuszenie. To, że stan Dracona nie miał nic wspólnego z magią Harry'ego nie miało żadnego znaczenia. To było _jak_ przymuszenie, w dodatku niszczyło wolność Dracona, a do tego Snape nie mógł dopuścić u żadnego ze swoich podopiecznych.

Utopił swoje zmartwienia w chłodnym poziomie swojego umysłu i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Miał klasę trzeciorocznych Krukonów i Puchonów do sterroryzowania.

* * *

– _Ventus dirus_ – szepnął Harry kamiennej ścianie, a ta odsunęła się na bok, wpuszczając go do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Był pusty, zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Harry zawahał się i przez chwilę rozważał oklapnięcie na stojący przy kominku tapczan, żeby przeprowadzić swoje rozmyślania ze wzrokiem wbitym w płomienie.

Pokręcił jednak głową i udał się do sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu przeszkodził, wchodząc na chwilę po zapomnianą książkę czy pracę domową. A już na pewno nie miał ochoty na odpowiadanie na czyjeś zdawkowe pytania.

Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju i kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. Pokój był chłodny i ciemny. Harry podszedł do swojego łóżka, wdrapał się na nie i zaciągnął za sobą zasłony. Następnie położył się na plecach i wbił wzrok w zwieńczenie baldachimu.

Nie _myślał_. Teraz nastąpił czas na _myślenie_ , a nie po prostu reagowanie.

Harry założył ręce za głową, zamknął oczy i zadał sobie pierwsze pytanie: Kiedy Snape i Draco zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać?

Znał odpowiedź, tak długo, jeśli liczyć dziwne zachowanie Dracona, kiedy ten próbował zmusić Harry'ego do przeniesienia się z nim do stołu Slytherinu pierwszego dnia szkoły, a nie tylko ten moment, w którym zaczął czytać tę starą księgę eliksirów. Nawet dzień wcześniej Draco zajadle starał się go przed wszystkim chronić, mimo, że wszystko, co tego dnia zrobili razem przed atakiem Bellatrix Lestrange, było grą w eksplodującego durnia, odganianiem się od kolejnych sów, które starały się dostarczyć listy Harry'emu i rozmową o nadciągającym roku szkolnym. Tego samego dnia Snape zrobił się osobliwie chłodny, już podczas swojego kazania na temat Bellatrix i _Sectumsempry_.

No dobrze, w takim razie drugie pytanie: _Dlaczego_ zaczęli się tak dziwnie zachowywać? Co takiego Harry mógł zrobić, że się zaczęli wobec niego tak odnosić? Co zrobił inaczej?

Na to również łatwo znalazł odpowiedź, kiedy się nad tym chwilę zastanowił.

 _Podczas spotkania w gabinecie Scrimgeoura wziąłem ich za absolutny pewnik. Mogłem podzielić się z nimi prawdą zanim wyjawiłem ją moim sojusznikom, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Zasługiwali na to, żeby usłyszeć to na osobności. Zrobili dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. A ja prawie na nich nie spojrzałem w czasie tego spotkania, jakbym spodziewał się, że tylko kiwnął głową i będą się słuchać wszystkiego co powiem._

 _Jak wiele jeszcze okazywałem tą nieświadomą arogancję? Draco traktowałem tak już od lat, teraz to widzę. Mam jednak wrażenie, że wreszcie udało mi się przekroczyć ich granicę tolerancji. Rozzłościłem ich, biorąc ich za pewnik. W dodatku cały czas pakuję się w różne niebezpieczeństwa, co, jak już zauważył Snape, pewnie tylko wzmocniło w nich poczucie, że ich nie doceniam. Nie ufałem im nawet na tyle, żeby zabrać ich ze sobą, kiedy skonfrontowałem się z moimi przeciwnikami._

Harry poczuł jak oddech mu przyśpiesza. Sugestia tego, że może na dobre utracić prawnego opiekuna i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, w dodatku przez własne niedopatrzenie, wystarczyła, żeby w oczach zalśniły mu łzy. A kiedy _ten_ pomysł zaczął wirować z innymi myślami o wszystkim tym, co musiał osiągnąć – obowiązki _vatesa_ , stawienie czoła swojemu ojcu i jakimś cudem zachowanie Snape'a jako prawnego opiekuna, to całe polityczne zamieszanie z ministrem, uczenie Connora jak być dobrym przywódcą, nauka magii defensywnej i ofensywnej, negocjacje z sojusznikami – to w piersi zaczęła mu się ściskać spirala paniki. Jak on to ma wszystko w ogóle ogarnąć? Jak niby będzie w stanie to wszystko udźwignąć i nie upaść pod tym ciężarem?

 _Dasz sobie radę. Przecież wiesz, że tak. A skoro wiesz już, co jest nie tak z Draco i Snape'em, to wiesz też jak to rozwiązać._

Harry kiwnął płytko głową, nawet jeśli nie było wokół nikogo, kto mógłby to zobaczyć. Ostatnimi czasy działał przede wszystkim pod wpływem swoich emocji: arogancji, krzywdy, ślepego gniewu. Ale wiedział przecież, jak je ominąć. Przecież robił to całymi latami, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że jego brat kiedyś może zginąć, jeśli nie będzie dość ostrożny. Tylko dlatego, że miał teraz więcej ludzi do uratowania, to powinien wynieść z tego więcej szczęścia, że jest odpowiedzialny za utrzymywanie przy życiu i ochronę, a nie załamywać się pod tym ciężarem.

 _Dasz sobie radę. Możesz poprawić rezultaty własnych błędów. Pamiętasz tę determinację, która cię kiedyś napędzała, kiedy już byłeś gotów przestać się uczyć zaklęć, od których w pewnej chwili mogło zależeć życie Connora? Przyzwij ją z powrotem. Od jakiegoś czasu koszmarnie ją zaniedbywałeś. Ale teraz, dzięki niej, będziesz w stanie stanąć prosto, kiedy te ciężary wiszą ci na ramionach. Żadne z nich nie spalił żadnych mostów. To były błędy, ale popełniłeś je, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, albo dlatego, że w danej chwili zdawały się być najlepszym możliwym wyjściem z sytuacji. To powinno sprawić, że jeszcze chętniej podejdziesz do ich naprawy, prawda?_

Harry poczuł, jak jego oddech się uspokaja. Łzy wycofały się z kącików jego oczu. Zagapił się znowu na baldachim i wiedział, że jego twarz znowu jest spokojna.

Ostrożnie zebrał wszystkie pływające emocje, które go prześladowały i sprawiały, że jego reakcje były przesadzone i nieostrożne, do tego miały skłonność do krzywdzenia innych ludzi, po czym wcisnął je pod powierzchnię basenów pełnych rtęci, techniki, jaką podłapał od Snape'a w czasie ich zajęć oklumencji. To nie było to samo, co pudełko, które przysporzyło mu tak wielu kłopotów na drugim roku i którego Harry nie miał zamiaru już nigdy więcej używać. Te kontenery były płynne. Były w stanie utrzymać emocje i zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z ich istnienia i położenia; był w stanie w każdej chwili przywołać je z powrotem, jeśli tylko chciał. Ale do czego teraz mogły mu się przydać najbardziej, to podarowały mu cierpliwość i oczyściły mu umysł, robiąc miejsce na ten rodzaj wyrozumiałości, którego wszyscy wokół tak strasznie od niego pragnęli.

Jego magia zawirowała i chociaż raz była to magia bez kolców i pazurów, które otaczały ją od przynajmniej tygodnia. Ta magia była po prostu chętna do zrobienia czegokolwiek, czego by sobie nie życzył. Harry odetchnął, wyrzucając z siebie resztki swojego strachu, wątpliwości i złości, po czym spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Miał wrażenie, że ta mina już dawno nie pojawiła się na jego twarzy tak naturalnie jak teraz.

 _Muszę się pilnować. Zawsze o tym wiedziałem, przynajmniej pod względem bycia_ vatesem _, ale powinienem był sam się domyślić, że prędzej czy później zacznie to się odnosić też do moich relacji z innymi._ Harry pokręcił głową, ale żal rozpływał się w pełne pogardy do siebie rozbawienie. _Narobiłem szkód, ale nic z tego wszystkiego nie jest nieodwracalne, zwłaszcza jeśli zacznę wreszcie, kurwa, uważać na to, co robię._

 _I zacznę. Muszę. Mam przecież tyle mocy. Na nic mi się ona nie przyda, jeśli nie będę wiedział, jak nią rozporządzać, bo przecież nikt mi nie pokaże co i jak powinienem zrobić. Mogę uszczęśliwić ludzi, ale mogę też przez przypadek przysporzyć im wiele kłopotów. Chcę robić to pierwsze. Chcę chronić, bronić i służyć, tak jak mi kiedyś napisała Narcyza. Tak się właśnie zachowuje potężny czarodziej, który nie jest Lordem._

 _To właśnie chcę robić. Zbyt długo już to zaniedbywałem. W tej chwili muszę się temu z powrotem poświęcić._

 _Wiem, czego chce ode mnie Snape: żebym się uczył zaklęć ofensywnych, zostawił go w spokoju, żeby mógł się nabzdyczać ile chce i żebym mu wreszcie zaufał i przestał kwestionować wszystko co robi. No dobra, chyba dam sobie z tym radę. Jeśli poprawnie użyję oklumencji, to mogę to nawet robić z radością._

 _Draco z kolei chce, żebym go bezwarunkowo wspierał, a przez resztę czasu trzymał się od niego z daleka. Żaden problem! Do tego właśnie przyda mi się moja magia. Nie użyję na nim legilimencji póki sam mnie o to nie poprosi, ale mogę przecież bez problemu sprawdzić, co czuje wobec mnie w danej chwili. W książce, której dostałem od Hawthorn, było dobre do tego zaklęcie. Będę wiedział, kiedy jest zły i chce, żeby go zostawić w spokoju, a kiedy będzie chciał, żebym był w pobliżu, żeby mi zadać jakieś pytania, albo po prostu posiedział przy nim w ciszy, czy czegokolwiek innego nie będzie ode mnie chciał. Proszę bardzo. Proste. Co za ulga._

To pozostawiało sytuację z Jamesem.

Harry westchnął. _Cokolwiek zrobię, tylko pogorszę sytuację. Snape powiedział mi, że już się tym zajął i że powinienem mu zaufać. Ma rację. Jeśli napiszę teraz do Jamesa, albo na niego nakrzyczę, to tylko go rozzłoszczę, może nawet dojść do przesunięcia spotkania i jeśli plan Snape'a jest uzależniony w jakiś sposób od czasu, to może nie wypalić. Napiszę tylko uprzejmy list do ojca, informując go, że nie pochwalam tego co robi. Ostatecznie przecież musi mieć jakieś powody, żeby się zachowywać w ten sposób. Chciałbym je poznać._

Harry leżał przez chwilę w bezruchu, sprawdzając swoją nową listę postanowień. Wydawała się dość solidna. Sprawiała, że jego życie stanie się znacznie mniej skomplikowane i że otaczający go ludzie dostaną wreszcie to na co zasługują.

Harry był raczej zaskoczony, że już wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Trening jego matki zagnieździł w nim wiele złych nawyków, ale było w nim równie wiele dobrego. Harry wiedział już, że nie musi poświęcać życia swojemu bratu, nie musi mieć w głowie sieci feniksa, która zmuszała go do bezwarunkowego kochania swojej rodziny. To oznaczało, że jest w stanie podejmować świadome decyzje co do tego, kogo chce kochać, wobec kogo być lojalnym i jak używać swojej magii.

 _I tym wszystkim właśnie chcę się zająć. I tak chciałem być_ vatesem _, jak tylko zrozumiałem wreszcie, czego chciały ode mnie magiczne stworzenia. Teraz po prostu zacząłem rozumieć, czego potrzebują ode mnie inni ludzie._

 _Czas dorosnąć, Harry._

* * *

Draco warknął cicho i zamknął głośno książkę. To nie miało _żadnego_ sensu. _Wydawało mi się, że książki nie są jak ludzie_ , pomyślał, odchylając się na krześle, zakładając ręce i krzywiąc się groźnie na książkę, która leżała pośród stosów innych, _i nie potrafią kłamać._

Rzecz w tym, że to, co znalazł, _naprawdę_ nie miało sensu. Zbierał informacje na temat Julii Malfoy, swojej przodkini, która przespała się z własnym bratem, żeby dać rodzinie Malfoyów potomka czystej krwi. Podziwiał jej siłę i determinację, a z tego, co kiedyś napisała mu o niej matka, Draco był pewien, że musiała mieć dar przymuszenia. To wyglądało jako dobry wybór przodka z magią wystarczającą sympatyczną do jego. Ostatecznie Draco odziedziczył też krew Blacków, u których ten dar był dziedziczny.

Ale w "Kolegialnej liście zarejestrowanych przymuszających 1299–1504" nawet nie wspomnieli o Julii Malfoy, a powinna się była tam znaleźć. Lista, potem zastąpiona przez rejestry ministerstwa, nie przejmowała się takimi bzdurami jak proszenie ludzi o zarejestrowanie swoich magicznych talentów z własnej woli. Zamiast tego imię i nazwisko czarodzieja po prostu się na niej pojawiało w chwili, w której urodził się ktoś z konkretnym darem, właściwie tak samo, jak teraz Hogwart przeprowadza zapis magicznych dzieci, którym trzeba będzie wysłać list, jak już skończą jedenaście lat. Nie miałoby znaczenia, czy Julia Malfoy powiedziała komuś o swoim darze, czy nie. Wciąż powinna się znaleźć na tej liście.

Ale jej nie było.

 _Czy to znaczy, że tak naprawdę jednak nie miała tego daru?_ Draco przerzucił gniewne spojrzenie na książkę, która leżała obok listy. _Ale to by oznaczało, że historia źle ją opisuje, upierając się, że miała. Do tego przecież istnieją zapiski, że uśmiechała się do ludzi i ci byli skłonni zrobić dla niej wszystko – no czy to nie brzmi jak przymuszenie?_

Draco potarł ze zmęczeniem twarz. Siedział w bibliotece, zaniedbując wypracowanie na zaklęcia, i próbował zebrać jak najwięcej informacji. Nie chciał jeszcze przestać. Chciał _rozwiązać_ tę zagadkę i być w stanie rozwiązać ją już _teraz_. Jak do tej pory Julia Malfoy była jego najlepszą kandydatką i nie chciał jej teraz opuszczać.

 _Szkoda, że Harry'ego tu nie ma._

Kilka minut później, kiedy wciąż siedział tylko, zastanawiając się, jak teraz pociągnąć te badania, rozległy się za nim kroki.

– Draco? – rozległ się cichy głos.

Draco odwrócił się i zamrugał. Harry wyglądał niepewnie zza regału, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili zniknąć, jeśli Draco nie będzie go tu chciał.

Draco kiwnął na niego, że może podejść bliżej.

Harry zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Nie zadawał irytujących pytań, nie żądał odpowiedzi, których Draco nie miał ochoty mu udzielać, bo przecież sam powinien był się ich domyślić. Nie próbował powiązać tej sytuacji z dowolną inną w przeszłości. Po prostu usiadł i czekał, spokojnie, tworząc cierpliwą ciszę, którą Draco, jeśli tylko tego chciał, mógł wypełnić słowami.

Draco wypełnił ją słowami.

– No _popatrz_ tylko – wypalił, popychając w jego stronę książkę o historii Malfoyów. Harry posłusznie podniósł książkę i pozwolił jej otworzyć się na opisie Julii Malfoy, którą Draco już tak często zakładał kciukiem, że rozluźnił w tym miejscu klej wiążący książkę. – Była w stanie przymuszać ludzi. Wiem, że była. Przeczytaj tylko jej opisy. Ale to by znaczyło, że pojawiłaby się _tutaj_. – Dotknął listy. – A jej tu _nie ma_. _Nie rozumiem_ tego.

Harry siedział cicho, czytając przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok, mrugając.

– Może to inny rodzaj przymuszenia? – zapytał głosem cichym i potulnym.

Teraz to i Draco zamrugał.

– Co masz na myśli?

Harry odwrócił książkę w jego stronę i wskazał na jeden z akapitów. Draco pochylił się i go przeczytał. Już wcześniej go widział, ale przeczytał go raczej pobieżnie, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby to miało większy związek z tym, czego szukał.

 _Obserwatorzy często raportowali lśniącą aurę, która otaczała panią Julię, zupełnie jakby ta lada moment miała stać się czystym światłem, niczym feniks. Ilekroć próbowano ją o to pytać, uśmiechała się tylko łagodnie i tłumaczyła, że nie ma wielkiej mocy, tylko łaskę, która została jej udzielona, kiedy miała szczęście urodzić się w rodzinie Malfoyów. I w rzeczy samej, pomimo wielu pogłosek, jakie się rozniosły po jej śmierci, za życia nikt nie widział jej dokonującej jakichś nadzwyczajnych sztuk magicznych._

Draco spojrzał w górę i pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Wydaje mi się, że się z tym kryła – powiedział Harry. – Była w stanie przekonać innych ludzi, że nie jest potężna po prostu mówiąc im, że nie jest. Ale nie była w stanie ukryć swojej aury. – Zawahał się, ale po chwili pokój wypełnił silny zapach róż.

Draco poczuł, że oczy otwierają mu się szerzej, kiedy wreszcie dogonił Harry'ego w domysłach.

– Czyli była tak potężna, że równie dobrze mogłaby zostać Mroczną albo Świetlistą Lady – szepnął. – Jej magia oszałamiała otaczających ją ludzi, zachęcała ich do robienia tego, czego od nich chciała. Ale to nie to samo, co po prostu wbijanie się na siłę do czyjegoś umysłu i zagnieżdżanie tam tej chęci. To by tłumaczyło, czemu w jej opisach znajdują się sytuacje, które wyglądają jak przymuszenie, a mimo to nigdy nie dostała się na kolegialną listę. To był po prostu efekt uboczny jej magii.

Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

Draco gwizdnął cicho pod nosem, myśląc o tym, czym mógłby się stać, jeśli zdoła przywołać ducha Julii i zabierze jej magię. Najpierw, oczywiście, będzie musiał się upewnić, że ta magia nie została przekazana jej synowi, czy dowolnemu innemu tuzinowi malfoyowskich dzieci, które w tamtym czasie wychowywała jako przybrana matka. Wydawało mu się jednak, że to było cokolwiek nieprawdopodobne. Już sprawdził pokolenie Malfoyów, które nastało po niej i żadne z nich nie posiadało dość magii, żeby zostać Lordem albo Lady.

A jeśli jej magia pozostała wolna, nieograniczona do czyjegoś ciała, tak samo jak magia, która wraca i nawiedza tancerzy w noc Walpurgii, to Draco będzie w stanie ściągnąć ją do siebie. I jeśli okaże się wystarczająco jej sympatyczny – jeśli ich dusze będą śpiewać tę samą pieśń – to będzie w stanie zaabsorbować również jej moc i kto wie, może nawet zostanie Lordem, zdolnym, tak jak ona kiedyś, do przymuszania ludzi nawet bez posiadania samego daru.

Przede wszystkim w takim razie będzie musiał się upewnić ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że on i Julia byli sobie sympatyczni. W Draconie tętniła cicha determinacja, że jednak są.

Poderwał wzrok i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, uśmiechając się do niego gorliwie.

– Dzięki.

 _Naprawdę nie jest taki irytujący, kiedy mi po prostu pomaga i nie plecie głupot, jakby wszystko w moim życiu musiało mieć z nim jakiś związek._

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i do Dracona nagle dotarło, że naprawdę tęsknił za tym uśmiechem.

– Żaden problem. – Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. – Rozumiem, że chcesz trochę czasu dla siebie, Draco. Chcę ci pomóc na tyle, na ile będę w stanie i nie będę już zadawał pytań, na które nie chcesz odpowiedzieć. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz własnego życia. – Spojrzał mu w oczy z determinacją. – Ostatecznie sam od lat dawałeś mi dokładnie to samo.

Draco zamrugał, zaskoczony. _Szkoda tylko, że nie doszedłeś do tych wniosków już wcześniej, uniknęlibyśmy tej durnej kłótni z wczoraj._

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedział. – To mi już nie zajmie długo. Naprawdę wydaje mi się jednak, że trochę czasu z dala od siebie dobrze nam zrobi. Przecież nie mogę tak bez przerwy za tobą latać. – _Zwłaszcza, że i tak mnie ciągle ignorowałeś_ , dodał jego temperament, ale Draco go dla odmiany zignorował. Harry próbował pójść na kompromis i nie robił takich wkurwiających rzeczy jak rozmowa z tą suką, Chang, wprost na oczach Dracona. To było zupełnie, jakby Harry wreszcie zauważył, że Draco był w nim zakochany i oferował mu ciche wsparcie, którego każdy kochanek miał prawo żądać.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Wybacz, że tego od ciebie oczekiwałem, Draco. – Wstał zgrabnie z powrotem. – Do zobaczenia.

Draco uśmiechnął się i odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. Potem pokręcił głową i znowu otworzył historię Malfoyów, tym razem żeby znaleźć wskazówki, że będzie w stanie zsynchronizować pieśń sympatii z Julią. Nucił cicho pod nosem. Jego życie szło znacznie prostszym torem kiedy ludzie po prostu się z nim zgadzali i go rozumieli.

* * *

– Wejdź, Harry, wejdź.

Albus obserwował z aprobatą jak Harry wszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zajął fotel naprzeciw niego bez czekania na pozwolenie. Harry nawet spojrzał mu bez strachu w oczy i tylko uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł muśnięcie legilimencji, której użył Albus. Albus na powierzchni jego umysłu napotkał spokój, czystą cierpliwość i determinację, a zaraz za nimi stosy ponakładanych na siebie tarcz, zazębiających się o siebie nawzajem, pokazujących niewątpliwy wpływ nauk Severusa z prawdopodobnym użyciem jego basenów rtęci.

Nie był w stanie odczytać jakichkolwiek emocji Harry'ego, ale to wystarczyło do stwierdzenia, że Harry nie pozwalał im już ingerować w swój sposób myślenia. Coś się najwyraźniej zmieniło w życiu Harry'ego, skoro ten postanowił odrzucić od siebie zły nawyk bezmyślnego reagowania na wszystko, co tylko było powodem do radości. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na impulsywnego, pełnego emocji czternastoletniego Lorda, który by ciskał magią gdzie popadnie.

– Czy przemyślałeś to, co ci powiedziałem podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania, o poświęcaniu części swojej magii do pomocy magicznym stworzeniom? – zapytał go Albus.

Harry oparł się w swoim fotelu i na jego twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie.

– Mam wrażenie, że to by w ogóle nie zadziałało, proszę pana. Gdybym to zrobił, wciąż znajdowałyby się w więzieniach, nie byłyby naprawdę wolne. Po prostu sprawiłbym, że zignorowałyby swoje więzienia. – Spojrzał Albusowi w oczy. – Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

– W takim razie co masz zamiar zrobić? – Albus ukrył ostre ukłucie zawodu. _A wszystko tak dobrze szło. No cóż, przynajmniej ignoruje politykę. James nie otrzymał wściekłego listu od niego, a ta cała Skeeter nie wydała jeszcze drugiego artykułu o Knocie._

– Mam zamiar przeprowadzić dokładne badania każdej z sieci, zobaczyć ile kogo by kosztowało ich zniszczenie i spróbuję ludziom wynagrodzić szkody – powiedział Harry. – W Lux Aeternie znajduje się pewien magiczny artefakt. Zmusza ludzi, którzy do niego weszli, do absolutnej szczerości z samym sobą. Jeśli przez niego przejdę i zadam pytania o sieci, to pomoże mi zauważyć konsekwencje, które mi umknęły. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Chociaż mojemu ojcu przejście przez niego zajęło miesiące. Chyba w tej chwili nie mogę sobie jeszcze pozwolić na taką stratę czasu. Myślę, że najpierw zapytam o to Fawkesa. Jest feniksem, więc jestem pewien, że będzie w stanie udzielić mi wielu mądrych rad.

Albus podniósł brwi, zaskoczony wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom. Chłopiec brzmiał rozsądnie, jakby naprawdę sobie to wszystko porządnie przemyślał, zamiast po prostu decydując, że zacznie siać chaos, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Wspomniał też o absolutnej szczerości, która, tak samo jak wolna wola i wspieranie rozwoju cywilizacji, zawsze były świetlistymi zaletami. _Może jednak wyrośnie na Świetlistego Pana._

Co więcej, Harry najwyraźniej planował kroczyć tą ścieżką ostrożnie i powoli, dzięki czemu Albus miał więcej czasu na wymyślenie czegoś, co ograniczy jego pole do manewru.

– Nie mam w tym miejscu nic więcej do dodania, poza tym, że w pełni popieram twój plan, Harry – powiedział Albus. – Daj mi znać, proszę, jeśli będziesz miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości dotyczące roli _vatesa_. Mam nadzieję, że nasz świat dalej będzie kroczył ku Światłu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, wstając.

– Dziękuję panu.

Albus odprowadzał go wzrokiem. _Czyżbym się mylił? Może to jednak on jest naszą najlepszą szansą na uratowanie czarodziejskiego świata? Jak mi to mogło umknąć?_

* * *

 _To głupie._

Harry'ego tak to zaskoczyło, że niemal spadł ze schodów, podskakując. Nie słyszał głosu Regulusa już od kilku dni i domyślał się, że ten pewnie był zły o to, że Harry zażądał od niego, żeby ten przestał szukać Voldemorta.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. _Nie mam prawa żądać od niego czegoś takiego. Tak, to niebezpieczne, ale jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to wyjaśnić mu niebezpieczeństwo i mieć nadzieję, że mnie wysłucha. Nie mam żadnego prawa go kontrolować. No i to nie tak, że w ogóle jestem w stanie to zrobić._

– Co u ciebie? – szepnął na głos, zstępując z ostatniego schodka i mijając gargulca. – Wszystko w porządku? Twoje powiązanie z Voldemortem wciąż działa?

 _Cisza głucha po jego stronie. W ogóle nie słyszę jego myśli._ Głos Regulusa nabrał werwy. _Ale nie o tym przyszedłem teraz z tobą porozmawiać. To, co robisz, Harry, jest_ głupie. _To jest wariacja tego, co już wcześniej sobie robiłeś._

 _Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi,_ powiedział Harry z zaskoczeniem, idąc w kierunku lochów. Connor poprosił go o lekcję przywództwa za kilka dni, więc Harry chciał zrobić listę priorytetowych rzeczy, które jego brat powinien opanować w pierwszej kolejności. _Staram się po prostu nie robić tych samych błędów, jakie popełniłem w przeszłości, mając jednocześnie na uwadze, że i tak będę dalej jakieś popełniał. Daję ludziom dokładnie to, czego chcą. Nie tłumię też swoich emocji; od czasu do czasu otwieram baseny i wyrzucam je z siebie. Tak samo z moją magią. Próbuję wynagrodzić Draco i Snape'owi to, że tak długo ignorowałem ich potrzeby._

Regulus zareagował na to bezsensownym burczeniem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Sam też uważał, że ten argument był naprawdę dobry.

Poczuł przelotne ukłucie niepokoju, ponieważ już jutro była równonoc jesienna, kiedy to będzie musiał się spotkać z Jamesem, ale ten niepokój przygasł, kiedy przypomniał sobie o planie Snape'a. Musiał ufać Snape'owi. Skoro ten twierdził, że miał plan i się wszystkim zajął, to znaczyło, że nie było się czym martwić. Instynkt Harry'ego wciąż podpowiadał mu, że powinien wrzeszczeć i płakać, ale jego instynkty przysporzyły mu już dość problemów w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

Jego umysł szumiał cicho, kiedy rozważał, co zrobi jutro, układając sobie plany w elegancką listę. Miał nadzieję, że spotkanie z Jamesem nie zajmie dużo czasu. Miał wiele do zrobienia.

Był zajęty i szczęśliwy, znacznie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek był wtedy, kiedy starał się chronić Connora i zawodził na każdej linii.

 _Nie lubię zawodzić ludzi. A tutaj zawodziłem wszystkich, bez przerwy. Niewątpliwie zawiodę jeszcze wielu w przyszłości. Tym razem jednak wiem, co nadchodzi i przynajmniej mogę się na to przygotować na tyle, że naprawienie szkód nie potrwa długo._

 _Są tacy, którym tak_ wiele _potrzeba. To okrutne, że magiczne stworzenia były tak długo spętane, że Snape i Draco poczuli, że muszą się ode mnie odsunąć, żeby odzyskać jakieś pozory normalnego życia. Polegałem na nich i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. No cóż, jeśli tego potrzebują, to mogą dla odmiany zacząć polegać na mnie, albo trzymać się ode mnie z dala. Chcę im pokazać, że są dla mnie równie ważni co wszyscy i zasługują na tyle samo rozwagi z mojej strony._

 _Ja po prostu chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwi._


	20. W ten dzień równowagi

Ten rozdział jest zły.

Wersy cytowanego w tym rozdziale wiersza pochodzą z "A Nympholept" Swinburne'a.

 **Rozdział szesnasty: W ten dzień równowagi**

– James, naprawdę bym wolał, żebyś tego nie robił.

James nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę Remusa, tylko wziął garść proszku fiuu.

– Wiem, Remusie – powiedział cicho. – Już kilka razy mi to powtarzałeś, że nie powinienem tego robić, że to zły pomysł, że Harry mnie tylko za to znienawidzi. – Zawahał się i obejrzał przez ramię na najstarszego przyjaciela, który mu pozostał – o ile nie liczyć Petera, a James wciąż miał wrażenie, że nie powinien. _Pewnie po dzisiejszym dniu on też mnie znielubi._ – Ale obawiam się, że nie rozumiesz. Harry może mnie nienawidzić. Ale przynajmniej będzie _żył_. Zabiorę go z Hogwartu i będę uczył prywatnie w Lux Aeternie. Przynajmniej wtedy śmierciożercy nie będą w stanie go zaatakować, jak to najwyraźniej bez przerwy robią w Hogwarcie.

– A Severus? – Ręce Remusa były zaciśnięte w pięści, a jego bursztynowe oczy lśniły od wilka. Przez ten wzrok James przypomniał sobie o dniu, w którym Remus starał się porwać Harry'ego z Doliny Godryka, a James zaczął mu grozić srebrem. Przygryzł wargę. Nie chciał wspominać tego dnia. – Jak myślisz, czy _jego_ nienawiść do ciebie po tym zelżeje, James?

– Mam nadzieję, że wręcz przybierze na sile – powiedział James, pocierając proszek w palcach. – Skoro nie jest w stanie przypilnować, żeby mój syn był bezpieczny, to nie powinien też próbować go wychowywać. Muszę już iść, Remusie – dodał, po czym rzucił proszkiem w płomienie. Wnętrze kominka zaświeciło na zielono.

– Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że popełniasz błąd – szepnął Remus.

James pokręcił głową, po czym zrobił długi krok przed siebie.

– Departament magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka! – zawołał.

Remus próbował go zniechęcić do tego wszystkiego, ale nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnych solidnych argumentów, poza tym, że to było po prostu niewłaściwe. James potrzebowałby czegoś mocniejszego, żeby zrezygnować z tego pomysłu.

 _Już wcześniej powinienem był to zrobić_ , pomyślał, wirując pośród kominków. _Nigdy nie powinienem był słuchać Harry'ego. On się stara, Merlin jeden wie jak ciężko, ale nie jest w stanie chronić własnego życia z równym uporem, z którym chroni innych. Zawsze będzie podejmował ryzyko i uważa, że tak właśnie wszystko powinno wyglądać. Dlatego właśnie mam zamiar go odizolować od zewnętrznego świata, nie pozwolę mu przebywać w pobliżu kogokolwiek, kogo będzie musiał w jakiejś chwili uratować i powinien być bezpieczny._

To rozwiązanie było tak proste, że James był szczerze zaskoczony, że Snape nigdy na nie nie wpadł. Nigdy nie uważał, żeby ten facet był głupi. Uparty, okrutny drań, tak, ale nie głupi.

 _Co tylko dowodzi, że tak naprawdę wcale mu nie zależy na Harrym_ , uznał James, wychodząc z kominka w docelowym miejscu. Pod jego stopami znalazł się uprzejmy dywanik, który złapał popiół, który za nim wyleciał. _Gdyby mu zależało, to sam by już o tym pomyślał i osobiście by przyprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem do mnie._

– Pan Potter! – powiedziała z radością siedząca za biurkiem czarownica, która szybko się podniosła, żeby mu uścisnąć dłoń. – Tak wiele o panu słyszeliśmy! Proszę, proszę siadać, czy ma pan ochotę na herbatę? Nazywam się Hellebore Shiverwood. Profesor Snape i pański syn powinni się tu zaraz pojawić.

James potrząsnął jej dłonią i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Hellebore Shiverwood wyglądała na rozsądną czarownicę w wieku mniej więcej czterdziestu lat, nosiła nawet przeciętne, czarne szaty, które aprobowało ministerstwo. Jej zielone oczy lśniły wręcz od podziwu, jaki się zwykle okazywało swoim bohaterom. James podejrzewał, że to właśnie był powód jej radości.

 _No cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że nie powinienem tego użyć do własnych celów._

Kiedy już uścisk dobiegł końca, nie puścił jej, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i podniósł do swoich ust, żeby ucałować wierzch jej dłoni. Hellebore zarumieniła się mocno.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, droga pani. Byłem tak zaskoczony pani zniewalającym pięknem, że zachowałem się jak prostak. To nie przystoi w towarzystwie tak wspaniałej damy.

Czarownica spuściła głowę.

– Och, panie Potter, doprawdy. – Wskazała mu jednak krzesło przed swoim biurkiem, nie kryjąc się ze swoją radością. – A teraz, czy jest pan pewien, że nie życzy sobie filiżanki herbaty?

– Byłoby wspaniale dostać jedną, dziękuję. – James rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany były praktycznie puste, jeśli nie liczyć jednego portretu wiszącego na każdej z nich. Wszystkie portrety przedstawiały sobą dzieci. James zamrugał, kiedy się zorientował, że jedno dziecko było ubrane, jakby pochodziło z czystokrwistej mrocznej rodziny, drugie z czystokrwistej świetlistej rodziny, trzecie było mugolakiem – co było tylko wzmocnione przez stojący obok niej mugolski rower, który szturchała lekko nogą, kiedy akurat nie uśmiechała się do niego szeroko, a czwarte pochodziło z mieszanej rodziny. _Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się, że to biuro okaże się być takie otwarte na pomaganie magicznym dzieciom z każdego środowiska._

Hellebore Shiverwood wróciła do swojego biurka i podała mu filiżankę herbaty. James ją przyjął i znowu zaczął się jej przyglądać. Błędem byłoby niedocenienie jej. Czarownica, która w ten sposób udekorowała swój gabinet, prawdopodobnie bardzo poważnie podchodziła do swoich obowiązków i jeśli uzna, że Harry'emu będzie lepiej ze Snape'em, to nie zawaha się go przydzielić z powrotem do niego.

Ale Hellebore uśmiechnęła się do niego i James się odprężył. Upomniał się, że ona go przecież lubi. Poza tym z pewnością będzie naturalnie uprzedzona do rozdzielania krewniaków, o ile nie miała do czynienia z przypadkiem przemocy domowej; większość czarodziejów i czarownic dzieliła to uprzedzenie.

– Ach, oto i oni – powiedziała Hellebore, oglądając się, kiedy drzwi do jej gabinetu nagle się otworzyły. – Ach, witam was, witam! Szczęśliwego późnego lata!

James uśmiechnął się ponuro, wstając, żeby stawić czoła złodziejowi swojego syna. _Tak właśnie myślałem, że nie ma co mieć nadzieję, że sam nabierze zdrowego rozsądku. Dobrze, że postanowiłem to załatwić oficjalną drogą. Snape zawsze korzył się dopiero, kiedy był postawiony przed surową siłą._

* * *

– _Ardesco!_

Snape kiwnął głowa, kiedy zaklęcie intensywnego ognia Harry'ego sprawiło, że najbliższa drewniana figura zajęła się ogniem od środka, pożerając samą siebie w wybuchu płomieni i popiołu. Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na niego ze spokojem. Snape zauważył, że ostatnimi czasy Harry stale był spokojny, a zamieszanie, które Snape czuł po drugiej stronie pasywnego połączenia uspokoiło się w srebrną ciszę. To było oczywiste świadectwo tego, że jego działania odnoszą zamierzony skutek. Wyglądało też na to, że Harry dostosował się do częściowej utraty Dracona i już się tym nie martwił. Wszystko szło jak po nitce.

 _Oczywiście że tak_ , powiedział głos lodowego skorpiona w jego umyśle. _Jak się stajesz zimny, to wszystko nagle nabiera sensu i wszystko, co robisz, odnosi pozytywny skutek._

Snape nie pojmował, jak sobie wcześniej bez tego radził, kiedy każdy atak na Harry'ego przyprawiał go niemal o zawał. Teraz już zdawał sobie z nich sprawę i wiedział, jak im zapobiec zanim jeszcze nastąpią.

– Lepiej – powiedział łaskawie. – Ale będziesz musiał być szybszy. Zauważyłem, że przez kilka sekund nie mogłeś podjąć decyzji, który cel wybrać. Kiedy natrze na ciebie wielu przeciwników na raz, będziesz musiał zaatakować ich bez namysłu i bez chwili wahania.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry i Snape poczuł, jak myśli obracają mu się w głowie, równie podekscytowane jak zawsze, ściągając informację w dół, przyglądając się jej uważnie i wciskając ją solidnie na miejsce. Chwilę później się zrelaksował i pochylił głowę. – Chyba już czas, żebyśmy się wybrali na spotkanie z Madam Shiverwood i moim ojcem?

Snape skrzywił się wbrew sobie.

– _Nie nazywaj_ go swoim ojcem – powiedział, odwracając się w kierunku stojącego pod ścianą kociołka. Tak, eliksir z unoszącą się na nim świeczką był gotów. Snape zanurzył w niej chochlę, po czym napełnił po brzegi przygotowaną wcześniej fiolkę, a tę schował do kieszeni szaty. Poczuł ukłucie zaskoczenia Harry'ego, ale kiedy się odwrócił, jego wychowanek znowu wbijał oczy w podłogę.

– Tak, proszę pana – powtórzył Harry, praktycznie jedyne trzy słowa które w ogóle ostatnimi czasy kierował do Snape'a, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył pierwszy do wyjścia.

Snape poczuł, jak zimna furia wypełnia jego własne myśli, póki te nie zrobiły się gładkie i błyszczące, niczym lód. Fiolka w jego kieszeni była gotowa wypalić mu w niej dziurę, co byłoby dobrym żartem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, do czego ten eliksir był przeznaczony. Snape nie zdecydował się jeszcze na odpowiednią nazwę dla tej konkretnej mikstury i zastanowił się nad nią, w zamrożonym rozsądku swojego umysłu, kiedy czekali przed gargulcem na to, żeby ten odskoczył i wchodzili na ruchome schody.

Przypomniało mu się imię, mit, legenda, historia i Snape poczuł, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w ponurym rozbawieniu, jedynym, jakie ostatnio w ogóle czuł.

 _Eliksir Meleagera. Tak, ta nazwa dobrze tutaj pasuje._

Snape'a tak rozbawił ten prywatny żart, że niemal nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli już do gabinetu dyrektora. Dopiero głos Albusa wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

– Ach, chłopcy – mówił, podając Harry'emu szczyptę proszku fiuu. – Wybieracie się do ministra, tak?

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry.

Snape przymrużył oczy. _Czemu brzmi to zupełnie tak samo, kiedy to mówi do mnie? Co jest z nim nie tak? Wiem, że nie ufa Albusowi, ale wydawało mi się, że ufa przynajmniej mnie._

Zanotował w pamięci, że musi potem porozmawiać o tym z Harrym i skrzywił się lekko na widok wesołego błysku w oczach dyrektora, kiedy ten patrzył jak Harry rzuca fiuu w płomienie.

– Gabinet ministra Knota! – zawołał bez ponaglania.

Płomienie zmieniły kolor na zielony, więc weszli do środka.

Snape uważał, że pokój, do którego wyszli, był znacznie zbyt bogato udekorowany jak na miejsce, które miało służyć komuś takiemu jak Knot. Na ścianach wisiały portrety poprzednich ministrów – w złotych ramach. Za biurkiem stał fotel – ogromny i tak wygodny, że ktoś mógłby się w nim zapaść i nigdy z niego nie wyjść. Samo biurko zostało zrobione z wypolerowanego drewna żelaznego – co było luksusem dla kogoś takiego jak Knot. Snape dotknął znowu schowanej w kieszeni fiolki i wyćwiczonym, subtelnym ruchem ściągnął z niej zatyczkę. Eliksir Meleagera zaczął się powoli sączyć, gęsty i okrutny, mozolnie pokrywając mu palce. To nie szkodzi. W przeciwieństwie to eliksiru, który podał Potterowi, ten trzeba było zjeść, żeby zaczął działać.

Pachniał jak czekolada, więc z tym nie powinno być problemu.

– Ach, ach, profesor Snape, pan Potter! – Knot wychodził zza swojego biurka i szedł w ich kierunku już zawczasu wyciągając rękę. – Tak miło znowu was widzieć, w dodatku w znacznie lepszych okolicznościach niż ostatnim razem! – Kiwnął Snape'owi, uśmiechając się jak debil.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, po czym wyraźnie niechętnie podał mu swoją wysmarowaną eliksirem dłoń. Knot ją uścisnął, po czym zamrugał i zagapił się na swoje palce.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, panie ministrze – powiedział uprzejmie Snape. – Dość... niespodziewanie oderwano mnie od pracy i wygląda na to, że jeden z moich produktów, które akurat warzyłem, został mi na rękach. Mam tutaj chustkę, która...

– Nie, nie – powiedział Knot, którego oczy zaszła lekka mgiełka rozmarzenia. _Zapach ukończonego eliksiru ma skłonności odurzające,_ odnotował sobie Snape, patrząc jak Knot radośnie zlizuje eliksir ze swoich palców. Podejrzewał to już wcześniej, ale z oczywistych względów nie był w stanie tego sprawdzić. – Naprawdę lubię czekoladę – powiedział Knot, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Snape'a, kiedy już skończył. – No i oczywiście, choćby nie wiem jak ktoś był ponury, przecież nikt nie robiłby w kółko tylko trucizn, nie? Nie?

Snape tylko się na niego patrzył, póki uśmiech nie spełznął Knotowi z ust. Wtedy zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Witam też młodego kawalera. Ależ z pana ananas, żeby opublikować o mnie taki złośliwy artykuł, no doprawdy! – Pokręcił głową, cmokając językiem z dezaprobatą. – Lubi pan wymyślać dziwaczne historyjki, co?

Umysł Harry'ego pozostał niewzruszony. Snape przymrużył oczy. _Jak ten dzieciak to_ robi? _Z pomocą oklumencji, oczywiście, ale przecież nie nauczyłem go aż takiego opanowania. Muszę mu przypomnieć, że powinien mi mówić o_ wszystkim.

– To nie były historyjki, panie ministrze Knocie – powiedział Harry. – To była prawda. Dobrze pan sobie z tego zdaje sprawę. Był tam pan, tak samo jak ja.

Uśmiech Knota znowu zmarkotniał. Ten spróbował go zastąpić jeszcze szerszym, ale robił to z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Wszedł znowu za swoje biurko i poprzekładał kilka papierów, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się w nich znaleźć odpowiedzi.

– Rzecz w tym, panie Potter – powiedział wreszcie, zerkając w górę – że po tym pańskim artykule zacząłem dostawać wiele... nieprzyjemnych listów.

– Wyjców, panie ministrze? – zapytał Harry, tonem, który brzmiał na niewinnie zainteresowany.

– Nie tylko wyjców, nie tylko wyjców – powiedział Knot i odkaszlnął. – Innych. Ziemie naszej pięknej wyspy zamieszkuje najwyraźniej znacznie więcej czarodziejów, którzy uważnie śledzą ruchy naszego rządu, niż się spodziewałem. Jedna z grup przeprowadza wręcz regularny atak – przez co mam na myśli, że wysyłają mi wyjątkowo agresywne wiadomości, w których każą mi zrezygnować ze stanowiska. – Pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, jakby wydawało mu się, że to zrobi jakąś różnicę. – Mroczne czystokrwiste rodziny.

– No kto by pomyślał – powiedział uprzejmie Harry.

– No i, ee, muszę przyznać, że to zaczyna zajmować trochę zbyt wiele czasu mojego i Madam Umbridge – powiedział Knot, śmiejąc się nieszczerze. – Naprawdę bym docenił, panie Potter, gdyby mógł pan im powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie powinni się tym tak przejmować. To by wiele dla mnie znaczyło, gdyby stanął pan u mojego boku dla jednego z artykułów panny Honeywhistle i uspokoił wszystkich, że wszystko, co się wtedy zdarzyło, nie było aż takie złe.

– Kiedy było, panie ministrze – powiedział Harry.

Snape znowu na niego spojrzał. Chłopiec był niczym _ściana_. Jego tarcze nie wypuszczały żadnych emocji poza spokojem i uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, w jego tonie nie było nawet śladu rozbawienia. Snape zmarszczył brwi. _Wiem, że potrafi się dobrze kryć za swoimi tarczami, ale nigdy do tej pory nie robił tego tak sprawnie, jeśli nie kierowania nim jakaś ukryta motywacja. A tego też ze mną nie omówił._ Jego wewnętrznym lodem zatrzęsło.

Knot otworzył usta i pozwolił swojej szczęce tak wisieć przez chwilę. Wreszcie zamknął je ze szczęknięciem.

– Czyli, ee, nie zmienił pan zdania, tak? – zapytał.

– Nie, proszę pana.

Snape patrzył, jak Knot usiłuje spojrzeć surowo na Harry'ego. Równie dobrze mógłby rzucać to spojrzenie chmurze. Harry po prostu mu się przyglądał, póki minister się nie odwrócił, dąsając się jak dziecko.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Niech pan idzie na to swoje spotkanie ze swoim ojcem i Madam Shiverwood. Mam nadzieję, że to, co pan tam znajdzie, będzie przyjemniejsze od tego, co najwyraźniej pan znalazł tutaj.

– Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, panie ministrze – powiedział Harry tak uprzejmie, że Snape zauważył jadowity przytyk ukryty w tych słowach dopiero jak już wyszli z gabinetu. Pokręcił jednak głową i dogonił Harry'ego, kiedy jego wychowanek przyglądał się zawieszonej na ścianie mapie, próbując zlokalizować departament do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka.

– Czemu się tak chowasz za tarczami? – syknął na Harry'ego, upewniając się wcześniej, że nikt ich nie usłyszy. W oddali korytarzem szedł czarodziej, prawdopodobnie zmierzając do gabinetu Knota.

Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Myślałem o tym, co mi pan powiedział – wyjaśnił, również cicho i ostrożnie. – Że powinienem panu zaufać i spędzić trochę czasu z dala od Dracona. Problem w tym, że nie mogę się stale trzymać od niego z daleka, czasem chce mnie w pobliżu. No to zacząłem kryć za tarczami emocje, które by mi przeszkadzały w osiągnięciu tych celów i przepuszczam tylko te, które mogłyby mi pomóc. – Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko do Snape'a. – Miał pan rację. To działa znacznie lepiej. A ja jestem teraz dużo bardziej szczęśliwy i produktywny.

Choć ta myśl wywołała w nim dziwny niepokój, którego źródła nie potrafił znaleźć, Snape musiał przyznać, że Harry miał rację. Draco rozwijał się w zastraszającym tempie, rozmawiał już nie tylko z Harrym, ale też z innymi Ślizgonami, zwłaszcza jeśli odkrył coś ciekawego w swoich badaniach. Radośnie monopolizował czas Harry'ego, ilekroć tego chciał i od czasu do czasu przychodził do Snape'a, żądając książek, których nie było w bibliotece Hogwartu. Harry z kolei ćwiczył mroczne zaklęcia z jeszcze większym oddaniem i determinacją, nie zadawał Snape'owi tak wielu pytań jak kiedyś, co z kolei jemu samemu dawało więcej czasu na pracę nad eliksirami i wymyślaniem nowych sposobów ochrony życia Harry'ego.

Odniósł wrażenie, że jego niepokój po prostu wziął się z tego, jak szybko i całkowicie nastąpiła ta zmiana w myśleniu Harry'ego. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jak już chłopiec postanowił coś zrobić, to to po prostu robił.

Kiwnął Harry'emu i odstąpił od niego.

– Tak długo, jak to będzie jedyny powód dla takiego rodzaju osłaniania się – powiedział.

– Oczywiście, że tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Ja tylko chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi, pan i Draco. Chcę wam jakoś spróbować wynagrodzić te wszystkie nerwy, przez jakie musieliście przeze mnie przejść.

 _Nie widzę w tym nic złego_ , pomyślał Snape i napięcie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, opadło z jego ramion.

– Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział głos zza ramienia Snape'a. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale przed chwilą wyczułem moc chłopca i zorientowałem się, że faktycznie wygląda jak nasz mały bohater pierwszych stron gazet. Pomyślałem, że powinienem się przedstawić.

Snape odwrócił się i automatycznie skrzywił na widok czarodzieja. Miał długie, złotawe włosy, wplecione w nie złote dzwoneczki, a jego szaty były ciężkie i grube, wyszywane złotymi znakami w języku, o którym Snape wiedział tylko tyle, że służył do ochrony. Jego oczy były niebieskie i przeraźliwie przeszywające. Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy bez mrugnięcia, po czym przerzucił wzrok na Harry'ego.

– Nazywam się Augustus Starrise – powiedział.

Harry pochylił głowę w uprzejmym pozdrowieniu.

– Jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

Starrise odpowiedział kiwnięciem.

– Otrzymaliśmy twój list – powiedział. – Zastanawiamy się, jak na niego odpowiedzieć. Jesteś prawdziwym mistrzem pióra, Potter. Gratuluję. – Uśmiechnął się, ostro i nieprzyjemnie. – To nie znaczy, rzecz jasna, że przestaniemy doradzać ministrowi. Mam nadzieję, że wasze spotkanie odbędzie się pomyślnie i pod koniec dnia znajdziesz się z powrotem pod opieką swojego prawowitego ojca. Dziecko powinno się znajdować pod opieką rodziców. – Zmierzył Snape'a wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i podniósł brwi. – A nie z kimś, kto może go nauczyć mrocznej magii, choćby w najlepszych intencjach.

Snape zwalczył chęć warknięcia. Świetlistych czystokrwistych nienawidził jeszcze bardziej od mrocznych. Te bezczelne gnoje otwarcie wyrażały swoje opinie, ponieważ uważali szczerość za sprawę honorową.

– Czyli to pan to wszystko zaaranżował? – zapytał Harry, a jego emocje wzburzyły się na moment.

– Oczywiście. Knot nie jest dość bystry, żeby wpaść na coś takiego. – Starrise pokręcił głową, przez co wplecione w jego włosy dzwoneczki uderzyły o siebie nawzajem. – A teraz wybaczcie mi, ale muszę się udać na spotkanie z naszym drogim ministrem.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w dół korytarza. Snape zacisnął rękę na fiolce eliksiry Meleagera i pożałował, że wciąż nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby rozniósł efekt eliksiru na drugi obiekt, zanim ten zdążył wejść w reakcję z pierwszym.

– Chodźmy, proszę pana.

Harry złapał go za łokieć i mówił głosem cichym i łagodnym, zdecydowanie starając się go uspokoić. Snape pozwolił się mu uspokoić i pociągnąć w kierunku wind. Zastanawiał się, kiedy ich role się tak odwróciły, że to Harry nagle zaczął mu oferować spokój ducha.

 _Podejrzewam, że wtedy, kiedy się postanowił zmienić._

Bez większego trudu znaleźli gabinet Madam Shiverwood i weszli do środka. Snape zobaczył, jak James Potter wstaje na ich widok z hardym uśmiechem na ustach.

To była właśnie ta chwila. Potter zaabsorbował eliksir, kiedy czytał list od Snape'a, a ten miał kilka dni, żeby się w nim zagnieździć na dobre – bierny, przynajmniej póki jego stwórca nie wymówi odpowiedniego zaklęcia, oczywiście.

Snape położył dłoń na ukrytej w kieszeni różdżce.

– _Augesco_ – szepnął.

Następnie z rozbawieniem zaczął obserwować, jak eliksir nabiera efektu.

* * *

Harry zebrał się w sobie, kiedy zobaczył swojego ojca. Widok uderzył go niczym nóż między łopatki, jak _Lamina Alba_ Madam Umbridge, ale dzięki tarczom, był w stanie rozłożyć swój umysł na dwoje, przyjąć szok i zaabsorbować go z powrotem, zanurzając go w basenie niczym ciężki kamień.

– Witaj, James – powiedział, przypominając sobie w porę, że Snape mu zakazał nazywać go ojcem.

James nabrał tchu, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknął usta. Wyrwał mu się dziwny, wysoki chichot.

Harry zamrugał i zerknął na Snape'a. Ten miał półprzymknięte oczy wbite w Jamesa. Znajdował się w nich wyraz leniwego rozbawienia, ale Harry był pewien, że jeśli ktoś nie znał Snape'a, to pewnie po prostu uznałby, że ten po prostu uśmiecha się złośliwie.

– Panie Potter? – zapytała z niepokojem siedząca za biurkiem czarownica.

– Ja nie jestem żaden pan Potter – powiedział James, rzucając głową jak dziecko. – Nazywam się pan Pstrymuffinek, król wszystkich Pstrów i nalegam, żeby mnie należycie traktowano. Gdzie jest mój tron?

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Czyli to pewnie jest ten plan Snape'a. Wygląda na to, że nie był w stanie się oprzeć pokusie upokorzenia swojego starego rywala._

Szybko zganił się za takie myśli. Nie znał przecież motywacji Snape'a, a już na pewno nie wszystkich, ale wiedział, że on przecież tylko stara się go chronić. Powinien być za to wdzięczny, a nie narzekać i gdybać.

Czarownica zagapiła się, po czym spojrzała surowo na Snape'a.

– Profesorze, jeśli rzucił pan jakieś zaklęcie na pana Pottera...

– Zapewniam cię, moja dobra kobieto – powiedział Snape – możesz sprawdzić różdżkę moją, jak i pana Pottera. Nie rzuciłem żadnego zaklęcia, które byłoby w stanie zrobić mu krzywdę. – Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wcisnął ją do ręki Madam Shiverwood.

– Gdzie jest mój fioletowy kot? – James rozglądał się po pokoju, klepiąc się po kolanach, jakby starał się przywołać do siebie płochliwe stworzenie. – No chodź do mnie, kici, kici, kici! – Nagle zauważył Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Srebrny kot! Też może być.

W kilku wesołych podskokach znalazł się obok Harry'ego i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, niepewny tego, co się stanie, jeśli pozwoli się tak nagle objąć i w sumie nawet niespecjalnie tego chcąc. Ostatnio przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Draco go znowu dotyka kiedy tylko chce, a Snape zwykle tylko kładł mu rękę na ramieniu, kiedy chciał nim pokierować. Poza nimi nikt go nie ruszał i Harry'emu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

James i tak złapał, praktycznie zgniatając twarz Harry'ego swoim ramieniem.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ty wcale nie jesteś srebrnym kotem, prawda? Jesteś malutkim króliczkiem, słodkim, maluśkim królisiątkiem! – Pocałował Harry'ego w czoło. – Chcesz marchewki, króliczku?

Harry bez namysłu wcisnął magię w swoje mięśnie i zdołał się wyrwać z uścisku swojego ojca zanim zaczął czuć się niezręcznie. Odskoczył na kilka kroków do tyłu i spojrzał niepewnie na Madam Shiverwood.

James położył się na ziemi i zaczął ciągnąć się za szaty, śpiewając przy tym jakąś bezsensowną piosenkę.

– Szedłem sobie wśród kapusty, kiedy nagle podszedł do mnie szef sów i powiedział mi, powiedział mi och nonja nonja no...

– Ja... – Madam Shiverwood pokręciła głową i rzuciła zaklęcie na różdżkę Snape'a, które Harry rozpoznał jako _Prior Incantato_. Pojawił się ulotny obraz chichoczącego dziecka, potwierdzający, że Snape rzucił na siebie zaklęcie rozbawiające. Madam Shiverwood ponownie pokręciła głową i oddała różdżkę Snape'owi. – Martwił się pan o to spotkanie, profesorze Snape? – zapytała.

– Tak. – Snape kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Jamesa, który się miotał i kopał swoje szaty, jakby zapomniał o istnieniu guzików. – Wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie. – Spojrzał na czarownicę i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Chyba, że chce pani powierzyć dziecko opiece kogoś, komu wyraźnie brakuje piątej klepki?

 _Kiedy on ma wszystkie klepki na miejscu_ , pomyślał Harry nerwowo. _To Snape coś mu w nich poluzował. Jeśli pomyślą, że tacie odbiło, to może stracić prawo do opieki nad Connorem i kto się wtedy nim zajmie? Remusowi prawo zabrania, a Snape się nigdy na to nie zgodzi._

Zmusił się do stłamszenia narastającej paniki. Snape powiedział, że powinien mu zaufać. Harry _musiał_ mu zaufać. Do tego pod koniec maja Snape powiedział mu, że troszczy się o Harry'ego równie mocno, co on o niego. To przecież musi znaczyć, że cokolwiek zrobił, zrobił z miłości? A to się przecież wybacza? Zawsze?

– Patrzcie na mnie! – zawołał James, narzucając sobie szaty na głowę. – Patrzcie, co potrafię!

Harry przełknął swoje zakłopotanie spowodowane wygłupami swojego ojca i spojrzał na Madam Shiverwood. Zobaczył, że ta go obserwowała.

– Co myślisz o powrocie do domu ze swoim ojcem, Harry? – zapytała ostrożnie. – Podanie, które do nas złożył, włączało zabranie cię ze szkoły, tak żebyś mógł ukończyć swoją edukację w domu rodzinnym. Powiedział, że tam będziesz bezpieczniejszy niż w szkole.

Harry westchnął.

– Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pani, ale moje bezpieczeństwo zależy od osłon – powiedział, zerkając na Jamesa. – A tamte osłony zależą od Jamesa. Chyba nie będzie w stanie zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwa w takim stanie. Może nawet wpuścić śmierciożerców do środka, bo będzie mu się wydawało, że któryś z nich to szef króliczków.

– Czy zachowywał się już tak kiedyś w twojej obecności? – zapytała Madam Shiverwood.

Harry pokręcił głową.

Czarownica spojrzała surowo na Snape'a, który odpowiedział na jej gniewne spojrzenie kompletnie obojętną miną. Wreszcie westchnęła. W tym westchnieniu znajdowała się złość, rozczarowanie i zniesmaczenie, ale też i rezygnacja.

– Nie mogę wysłać dziecka z kimś, kto się w ten sposób zachowuje – przyznała. – Chwilowo przyznaję panu prawa do opieki nad Harrym, profesorze Snape. Musimy...

– Muszę siku! – wrzasnął James.

Silny zapach moczu, który rozszedł się chwilę potem po pokoju, potwierdził, że to wcale nie był żart. Harry z desperacją starał się nie patrzeć w jego kierunku.

Czarownica zamrugała powoli kilka razy.

– Chyba najlepiej by było, gdybyście już wyszli – powiedziała wreszcie. – Odeskortuję pana Pottera do domu. – Kiwnęła bezsilnie Harry'emu. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy z profesorem, Harry. Pamiętaj, że robimy co w naszej mocy, żeby rozwiązać twój problem. – Jej wzrok ześlizgnął się na Snape'a.

Snape odpowiedział na to beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i wymaszerował z gabinetu. Harry ruszył za nim pośpiesznie.

– Czy już mu tak zostanie, proszę pana? – zapytał, kiedy był pewien, że znaleźli się wystarczająco daleko od biura, że Madam Shiverwood nie mogła ich usłyszeć.

– Nie mam ochoty teraz o tym z tobą rozmawiać – powiedział Snape.

Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc chłód w jego głosie i przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny, że przecież postanowił przestać zadawać Snape'owi tak wiele pytań. Jego opiekun był _zajęty_ , ale zawsze miał w sercu jak najlepsze intencje. Zebrał swoje zmartwienia i schował je głęboko pod tarczami. Wystarczy, jeśli sam się upewni, że James nie dozna stałych obrażeń spowodowanych tym eliksirem. Nie mógł przecież ciągle zawracać Snape'owi głowy.

Czekał, aż na wierzch wypłyną ulga i radość. Przecież wciąż był pod opieką Snape'a.

Kiedy się pojawiły, były... mocno przytłumione.

* * *

Harry westchnął i odwrócił wzrok od zszokowanej miny Connora.

– Nie wiem – powiedział cicho. – Już _moja_ w tym głowa, żeby się upewnić, że tak mu już nie zostanie. Wydaje mi się, że znam niektóre składniki, których Snape musiał użyć w swoim eliksirze. Rozpoznałem je po zapachu. Mówiłem ci też, że wiele rozmawialiśmy o eliksirach w teorii w czasie tego lata. Jestem niemal pewien, że szybko znajdę na to antidotum. – Uśmiechnął się do swojego brata z nadzieją. – O ile, rzecz jasna, Snape sam tego wcześniej nie odwróci, uznając, że James już tego więcej nie spróbuje.

Connor pokręcił powoli głową i oparł się o ścianę na zewnątrz Wielkiej Sali, zamykając oczy.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem – szepnął. – Ja... sam mnie nauczyłeś, Harry, żeby nigdy nie czerpać przyjemności z czyjegoś cierpienia. Jak mogłeś go tak zostawić, kiedy wciąż był pod wpływem eliksiru, ośmieszając się bez przerwy?

Harry skrzywił się. Zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, co jednocześnie nie skrzywdziłoby jego brata i nie zachwiałoby zaufaniem, którym darzył go Snape. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, więc po prostu będzie musiał żyć z konsekwencjami.

– Odwrócę to – powiedział. – Obiecuję.

Connor otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego bez przekonania.

– Czy wciąż chcesz mieć ze mną jutro tę lekcję? – zapytał Harry miękko.

– No, chyba tak – powiedział Connor, po czym powłócząc nogami wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, marszcząc lekko brwi, po czym odwrócił głowę. Stół Slytherinu powoli się zapełniał podczas przerwy obiadowej, więc ruszył w jego kierunku, czując się lekko zdezorientowany. Przez kilka dni wszystko szło jak po maśle, a teraz... to. Pierwsza porażka.

 _Snape to idiota_ , Regulus zaoferował swoją opinię.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko wbrew sobie, choćby dlatego, że to brzmiało zupełnie jak coś, co powiedziałaby Sylarana.

 _Czemu tym razem?_ zapytał, siadając obok Milicenty i sięgając po koszyk z chlebem.

 _Przecież musiał wiedzieć, że będziesz miał pytania odnośnie tego eliksiru, ale i tak nie chciało mu się na nie odpowiedzieć._ Regulus wydał z siebie dźwięk głębokiego obrzydzenia, który normalnie pochodzi z głębokich części gardła, przez co Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak on to właściwie robił, skoro nie miał ciała, a co dopiero gardła. _Co z niego za odpowiedzialny dorosły, skoro tak się zachowuje?_

 _Jest zajęty_ , odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił uwagę Regulusa. Większość ludzi wolała mówić o sobie, niż o czyichś problemach. Poza tym, _naprawdę_ musieli wreszcie rozwiązać ten konkretny problem. _Kiedy opuścisz osłony, żeby Narcyza mogła wejść do Grimmauld Place i poszukać twojego ciała?_

Nadąsana cisza.

Harry westchnął i rozsmarował masło na swojej kromce.

 _Wiesz chyba, że prędzej czy później będziesz musiał to zrobić._

Zjeżona cisza.

Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał w górę, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, jak do Wielkiej Sali wlatują dwie sowy. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, zaczarowany sufit odbijał blask czerwieni i złota, który dochodził z okien, dzięki czemu sowy wyglądały, jakby otaczała je świetlista łuna.

Harry wymamrotał swoje podziękowania i nakarmił zwykłą płomykówkę, po czym przyjął list od drugiej sowy i kiwnął z powagą głową. To był Juliusz, formalna sowa Lucjusza Malfoya, nakarmienie go tylko by go uraziło. Nastroszył tylko pióra na Harry'ego, po czym wyleciał przez okno. Płomykówka poleciała w chwilę potem.

Harry w pierwszej kolejności otworzył list sojuszu. To była krótka wiadomość, ale niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Dochodzili już do końca tańca.

 _Harry,_

 _Mam nadzieję zobaczyć się z tobą ponownie w czasie najdłuższej z nocy. Tymczasem jednak, tej nocy wymieszanego światła i mroku, w czasie idealnej równowagę, chcę poprosić o przysługę. Nie chcę żądać natychmiastowego jej spełniania, proszę tylko, żebyś o niej pamiętał. Moim darem tym razem jest zadłużenie cię u mnie._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy._

Harry kiwnął głową. W zamian za to, on również poprosi pana Malfoya o przysługę, ale da sobie chwilę czasu, zanim wyśle odpowiedź. Ostatecznie, jeśli znajdzie coś, co mogłoby zostać spełnione od razu, to równie dobrze może z tego skorzystać, zamiast prosić o coś nieokreślonego. W dodatku miał czas aż do przesilenia zimowego na zastanowienie się nad tym i odpowiedź.

Otworzył drugi list, który miał na sobie tylko jego imię i zamarł, kiedy rozpoznał charakter pisma.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Był sobie kiedyś mugolski poeta. A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało. Prawda była taka, że jego rodzina niosła w sobie magiczną krew z Francji, poprzez mojego odległego kuzyna. On sam pewnie był charłakiem. Jego odrobina magii robiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, by utrzymać go przy życiu, co tłumaczy, czemu żył tak długo, kiedy zdawał się tak zdeterminowany, żeby popełnić samobójstwo. Nie cofnął się przed niczym: wspinał się po klifach Culver, pływał w zimnych wodach na północy, niemal zapił się na śmierć, odwiedzał burdele wątpliwej jakości._

 _Napisał wiele dziwnych rzeczy, dziwnych i niesamowitych, ale jedna z jego prac wybijała się ponad wszystkie, a stworzył ją na długo po tym, jak go oswojono i wyleczono, po tym, jak zrezygnował z dzikiej wolności Mroku na rzecz udomowionego Światła. Nazwał to wizją, urojeniami. Mi się wydaje, że naprawdę spotkał fauna._

Drogi Boże życia, światła i wszystkiego co dobre _, śpiewał._

Drogi Boże grabieży, ruiny i wszystkiego co mroczne...

 _Istnieją tacy, którzy obserwują, Harry, i zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że czyjaś potęga może być zarówno "życia, światła i wszystkiego co dobre", jak i "grabieży, ruiny i wszystkiego co mroczne". Niech ci się nigdy nie wydaje, że zdołasz nam umknąć._

 _Evan Rosier._

Harry pokręcił głową i odłożył list na stół. Milicenta go od razu złapała, a Harry nie był w stanie nawet znaleźć w sobie sił, żeby ją powstrzymać.

– Dziwne – skomentowała Milicenta i zamarła, kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na podpisie. Zmarszczyła brwi na Harry'ego. – Czemu przyjmujesz listy od ludzi, którzy próbowali cię zabić?

Harry znowu pokręcił głową i zaczął odpowiadać, ale dokładnie w tej samej chwili ostatnie promienie słońca zniknęły z nieba i jego głowa, jego blizna eksplodowała bólem.

Harry wciągnął z zaskoczeniem powietrze i pochylił głowę, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby się spróbować ukryć. Poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go mocno za ramiona. To było jednak nic w porównaniu do żelaznego uchwytu na jego umyśle, ściskającego i ciągnącego, jakby ktoś próbował mu wyciągnąć mózg przez tył czaszki.

Usłyszał jak Regulus wrzeszczy, raz, krótko, głosem tak przerażonym i zdewastowanym, że Harry spróbował sięgnąć w jego kierunku, spróbował podążyć tym tunelem, którego istnienia nigdy nie mógł nawet wyczuć.

I nagle Regulus zniknął.

Harry położył głowę na stole, dysząc ciężko, starając się z desperacją załagodzić roztrzaskany ból w jego głowie, upilnować, żeby jego poczytalność pozostała bez uszczerbku i ustalić, co się właśnie, do ciężkiej cholery, stało.


	21. Nie takie znowu prywatne lekcje

Fajnie się pisało ten rozdział. Nikt nie ma w nim _racji_ , ale przynajmniej jest _fajnie_.

 **Rozdział siedemnasty: Nie takie znowu prywatne lekcje**

 _Regulusie?_

Bez odpowiedzi.

Harry westchnął i wszedł do opuszczonej klasy, w której umówił się z Connorem na jego lekcje przywództwa. Starał się sięgnąć w stronę Regulusa odkąd ten zniknął, próbując wszystkiego, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy, od zwykłych nawoływań po koszmarne uwłaczanie jego rodzinie, co mogłoby go ściągnąć z powrotem, warczącego ze złości. Nie było nic, a Harry'emu wydawało się, że gdyby Regulus mógł go usłyszeć, to by odpowiedział.

Co oznacza, że albo zniknął, albo zginął.

Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy rozważał drugą myśl i posłał swoją magię, żeby ta oczyściła klasę z kurzu. _Nie wierzę w to. Jestem niemal pewien, że jego ciało jest gdzieś w domu Blacków, bezpieczne dzięki zaciśniętym wokół nich osłonom. Voldemort nie byłby w stanie się przez nie przebić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jest taki słaby. A wiedzielibyśmy, że znowu nabiera sił. Ruszyłby za mną albo Connorem przecież. Raczej nie za Regulusem._

 _Dlatego wydaje mi się, że jego głos przepadł, ale nie jego ciało._ Harry przygryzł wargę i westchnął. _A ponieważ nie mam jak się z nim teraz skontaktować, to chyba najlepiej by było skontaktować się z Narcyzą i podzielić się z nią moimi podejrzeniami. Jeśli będzie w stanie znaleźć jakiś sposób na wejście do Grimmauld Place, to powinna spróbować._

Resztki kurzu właśnie znikały, kiedy Harry poczuł bardzo delikatne pociągnięcie w czole, które sugerowało, że Draco chciał, żeby Harry przyszedł i mu w czymś pomógł, albo usiadł u jego stóp w pełnej podziwu ciszy, albo zasugerował nowe książki, w których mogliby znaleźć jakieś wzmianki o Julii Malfoy i czasach, w których żyła. Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową z powolną determinacją. Draco wiedział, że to jest właśnie pora, kiedy Harry obiecał, że będzie uczył Connora, ponieważ była sobota i nie mieli żadnych lekcji. Harry mu to wyjaśnił i był pewien, że Draco go zrozumiał. Harry nie widział powodu, żeby teraz wyjść i dołączyć do niego.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Connor zajrzał do środka, a Harry poczuł, jak jego twarz odpręża się w lekkim uśmiechu. Towarzystwo jego brata było ostatnimi czasy pozytywnie niewymagające, jeśli porównać je do Snape'a, przy którym Harry musiał bez przerwy tłumić wiele nawyków, których nabrał przebywając w pobliżu mistrza eliksirów, czy Dracona, przy którym Harry bez przerwy podejmował złe decyzje, bo Draco miał tendencje do zmiany opinii z chwili na chwilę.

– Znalazłeś już sposób na wyleczenie szaleństwa taty? – Harry nawet nie był zdziwiony, że to było pierwsze, co padło ze strony jego brata.

Harry pozwolił uśmiechowi opaść z jego twarzy i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Connor. Przykro mi.

Prawda była taka, że znał przynajmniej dwa sposoby na odkrycie składników eliksiru i uwarzenie antidotum, ale oba bardzo rozzłościłyby Snape'a. Harry przez cały czas walczył ze sobą, czy ryzykowanie gniewu jego opiekuna było warte uwolnienia jego ojca z szaleństwa. Część jego, która twierdziła, że nie powinien złościć Snape'a, przegrywała, powoli, ale statecznie.

Connor westchnął.

– No to...

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, ponownie się otwierając i do środka zajrzał Ron.

– Znajdzie się miejsce dla mnie? – zapytał, pochwycając wzrok Harry'ego.

Harry zamrugał.

– Pewnie. Ale po co ci to? – Harry miał zamiar uczyć Connora historii i filozofii, więc naprawdę wątpił, żeby Ron był tymi tematami jakkolwiek zainteresowany, a nawet jeśli, to pewnie już posiadał wystarczającą mu wiedzę po prostu dlatego, że wychował się w czystokrwistej rodzinie.

– Connor powiedział, że jesteś dobrym nauczycielem, kiedy się postarasz. – Ron wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł przy jednej z ławek, po czym bezmyślnie pogłaskał jej czysty blat. – Do tego mi się _nudzi_. Ten rok nie będzie taki sam bez quidditcha, wiesz – dodał z głęboką odrazą w głosie.

– Nie pozwalają nam grać? – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że praktycznie wszyscy w szkole wiedzą więcej o tym, co się dzieje w jej murach od niego. Jasne, był zajęty Snape'em i Draconem, do tego starał się znaleźć ciało Regulusa i od paru dni słał Skeeter sugestie tego, co powinna poruszyć w swoim następnym artykule, ale miał wrażenie, że nie przeoczyłby tak ważnego ogłoszenia.

Ron spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

– Nie. A dyrektor tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i nie chciał wyjaśnić, dlaczego. No przecież _musiałeś_ go słyszeć, Harry, mówił o tym wczoraj przy obiedzie.

– Och – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie, że poprzedniego dnia badał dla Dracona nekromancję i tak się zaczytał, że przegapił obiad. Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie, sorry, ale ciekawe czemu? Jesteś zupełnie pewien, że dyrektor nic o tym nie wspomniał? – To by tłumaczyło, czemu profesorowie, z wyłączeniem Snape'a, ostatnio tyle między sobą plotkowali, ale Harry nie rozumiał w jaki sposób zakaz gry w quidditcha miałby obchodzić kogokolwiek poza głowami domów.

– Powiedział tylko, że później zrozumiemy. – Ron opuścił głowę na ławkę. – Wiem, że to wspaniały człowiek i w ogóle – tata w ogóle mówi, że to geniusz – ale czasami zachowuje się jak czubek.

Harry prywatnie zgodził się z tą opinią.

– No dobra, w takim razie...

Drzwi znowu zaskrzypiały i Hermiona weszła do środka, po czym zajęła miejsce przy jednym z biurek. W przeciwieństwie do Rona zauważyła, że w sali jest niespotykanie czysto, ale tylko podniosła na Harry'ego brew, po czym wyciągnęła pergamin, pióro i kałamarz ze swojej torby, z którą się nigdy nie rozstawała i o której Harry zawsze myślał, że jest pełna książek.

– A _ciebie_ co tu z kolei przygnało? – zapytał Harry. _Jeśli w tej szkole jest ktoś, komu nie są potrzebne dodatkowe zajęcia, to byłaby to właśnie Hermiona._

– Mogę wyjść, jeśli mnie to nie chcesz – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na nią uważnie, słysząc jej skrzywdzony ton. Westchnął, kiedy go rozpoznał. To prawda, że ostatnio strasznie zaniedbywał Hermionę. Nie wiedział też, jak mógłby jej to wynagrodzić. Polityka, rozmowy z Fawkesem – który nie mógł mu wiele zaoferować, kiedy w pobliżu nie było domowego skrzata, skłonnego do tłumaczenia – do tego Draco i Snape zajmowali mu większość czasu, ale i tak powinien był znaleźć chociaż kilka godzin, które mógłby spędzić z nią od czasu do czasu.

– Nie, daj spokój – powiedział. – Po prostu wydawało mi się, że już wiesz o wszystkim, czego bym nie spróbował tutaj uczyć.

Hermiona skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej.

– A mi się wydawało, że w bibliotece znajdę więcej informacji o rytuałach czystokrwistych – mruknęła. – Strasznie dużo książek ma zdania w stylu "A to, oczywiście, łączy się z rytuałem skorpiona, który rodzina Starrise przeprowadzała w czasie pełni, żeby zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo nad przeciwnikami", ale nigdy nie tłumaczą, czym ten cały rytuał skorpiona właściwie _jest_. Jestem pewna, że strasznie dużo mnie omija, a naprawdę chcę się dowiedzieć wszystkiego co możliwe.

Harry odprężył się. Łatwo mu było zrozumieć motywację Hermiony. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem udało jej się uniknąć Ravenclawu.

– No cóż, podejrzewam, że uczenie trzech ludzi nie będzie się aż tak różniło od uczenia jednego.

– Sześciu.

Harry podniósł brwi, kiedy do klasy weszła Cho, uśmiechając się wesoło do niego. Luna weszła zaraz za nią, posyłając Harry'emu cokolwiek nieokreślony uśmiech. Za nimi weszła Padma Patil. Tę Harry zmierzył niepewnym wzrokiem, ale jeśli dzieliła jakąkolwiek tendencję swojej siostry, Parvati, do nieustannego chichotania, to w żaden sposób nie pokazała tego po sobie, kiedy zaczęła metodycznie układać swoje książki i pergaminy na brzegu jednej z ławek.

– No dobrze. – Harry nie tracił czasu na pytanie ich, po co przyszli. To były Krukonki, do tego Krukonki, które, z tego co zauważył, wydawały się szczerze zainteresowane uczeniem się. – W takim razie pozwólcie, że zacznę. – Rozejrzał się po klasie podejrzliwie, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt więcej już nie chciał się przyłączyć. – Connor, jak ci się wydaje, z kim spędzisz najwięcej czasu na przekonywaniu do przejścia na twoją stronę? – Skupił wzrok na swoim bracie, nie czując żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, że stawia go w centrum uwagi. Czas najwyższy, żeby Connor zaczął się uczyć jak sobie radzić ze skierowaną na siebie uwagą publiki, bo ta zaczęła go omijać wzrokiem, kiedy ludzie szeptali i śmiali się z porwania Harry'ego.

Connor oblał się rumieńcem.

– Ja, ee... Mroczni czarodzieje?

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Uważasz, że staną ci na drodze?

– A _nie?_

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Mroczni czarodzieje nie chcą wszyscy tego samego, nie dzielą nawet tych samych przekonań – powiedział, łatwo wpadając w rytm nauki, którego nauczył się od matki. – Tak na dobrą sprawę mamy dwa główne rodzaje mrocznych czarodziejów, chociaż wciąż wrzuca się ich do tego samego worka. Mamy zadeklarowanych, przysięgłych Mrocznemu Panu, albo jakiemuś ideałowi – zwykle strasznie przewrotnemu – poprzez którego starają się utrzymywać mroczną magię legalną. A z drugiej strony mamy czarodziejów i czarodziejki, którzy po prostu używają mrocznych zaklęć. – Harry zauważył z rozbawieniem, że pióro Hermiony śmigało po jej pergaminie. No, to nie tak, że to go jakoś specjalnie zdziwiło. Starała się uczyć dosłownie _wszystkiego_ , a ich dotychczasowi profesorowie obrony przed mroczną magią nie omówili specjalnie historii tego, jak magia Mroku i Światła w ogóle pojawiła się w magicznych rodzinach. – Obie strony praktykują to, co się nazywa mrocznymi rytuałami, tańcami i zwyczajami czystokrwistych. Podobne podziały pojawiają się również wśród świetlistych czarodziejów, tylko że oni, oczywiście, podążają za Świetlistymi Panami i walczą o utrzymanie wszystkiego w takim samym porządku, w jakim świat trwał już od kilku stuleci, odkąd mieliśmy ostatniego ministra, który naprawdę tolerował mroczną magię. Ich rytuały się między sobą diametralnie różnią.

Hermiona poderwała głowę, a w jej oczach pojawiło się napływające zrozumienie.

– To dlatego znajdowałam tak wiele różnych rytuałów – szepnęła. – Niektóre musiały być mroczne, a inne świetliste.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli jednak chodzi o to, jak są ze sobą powiązane, albo które rytuały są świetliste, a które mroczne... no, mogą na przykład polegać na wolnej woli albo przymuszeniu. Mogą też polegać na oswajaniu, ujarzmianiu i ograniczaniu, albo wypuszczaniu na wolność, wyzwalaniu, zdziczeniu. Mogą też się skupiać na wykrywaniu prawdy, co jest określane jako magia Światła, albo ukryciu i podstępie, co jest typowe dla Mroku.

Harry zauważył, że Connor słuchał tego wszystkiego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądając jakby naprawdę żałował, że nie przyniósł ze sobą własnego pergaminu.

– Ale przecież wielu ludzi używa uroków czy iluzji, a nie nazywamy ich mrocznymi sztukami – powiedział.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Nie _nazywamy_ ich tak. Są mroczne, ale tylko, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jedną z definicji. A definicji jest naprawdę wiele. Jedna z nich stwierdza, że magia Światła często wymaga kooperacji, podczas gdy magia Mroku jest wykonywana zwykle w pojedynkę.

Hermiona nawet to sobie zapytała.

– To wiedziałam – powiedziała w obronie własnej, kiedy Harry zerknął na nią. – Po prostu twój sposób opisu jest znacznie bardziej zrozumiały i przejrzysty.

 _Tylko ona mogłaby tak na to spojrzeć_ , pomyślał Harry z rozbawieniem, po czym spojrzał nad pochyloną głową Hermiony, coś, do czego dopiero ostatnimi czasy zaczynał się przyzwyczajać, bo wreszcie podrósł na tyle, by być w stanie to zrobić. _Do dobra, ona i Krukonki._ Ron i Connor wyglądali na lekko oszołomionych.

– Miałem czas, żeby nad tym pomyśleć i poukładać sobie to w głowie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego przeciągle.

– Słyszałam coś o tym – powiedziała. – Ale żadnych szczegółów. _Skąd_ ty właściwie wiesz tak wiele o mrocznych sztukach i rytuałach, Harry?

– Chyba po prostu miałem szczęście – powiedział Harry. – Do tego mam naprawdę dobrą pamięć. Zwykle wystarczy, że przeczytam jakąś książkę tylko raz, żebym zapamiętał większość zawartych w niej informacji. – Tak się składało, że to była prawda, ale przy okazji dzięki niej był w stanie zgrabnie ominąć niezręczny moment, kiedy któraś z dziewczyn mogłaby zacząć zadawać pytania o to, czemu dostał tak wiele rygorystycznego treningu w dzieciństwie. Harry nie miał ochoty mówić im o tym, co pewnie już same podejrzewały, że miał zostać opiekunem Connora. Nie miał też zamiaru rozwodzić się o sieci feniksa, bo pewnie też nazwałyby to dręczeniem. Nie miał za to żadnych wątpliwości, że w ogóle nie zrozumieją, czemu to wszystko w ogóle nastąpiło. – Dlatego właśnie, Connor, będziesz musiał przekonać do siebie mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy są zadeklarowani, ale też takich, którzy nie są nawet w żadnej koalicji, tak samo jak świetlistych, a także indywidualnych czarodziejów, którzy nie są ani jednym, ani drugim.

– A gdzie w tym wszystkim jest miejsce dla mugolaków? – zapytała Hermiona. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że jest naprawdę, szczerze tym zainteresowana. W dodatku to nie był temat, który chętnie podejmowano w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie poza mugoloznastwem, ponieważ nikt nie chciał wejść na tereny dyskusji, w których trzeba zająć którąś ze stron.

– To zależy, czy w ogóle zdecydują się zostać w świecie czarodziejów, czy nie, a jeśli tak, to gdzie – powiedział Harry. – Czasami deklarują się Światłu albo Mrokowi. Czasami zawierają związek małżeński z rodziną, która już dawno temu się zadeklarowała, więc się dostosowują. Czasami używają zarówno mrocznej jak i świetlistej magii, właściwie wszystkiego poza niewybaczalnymi klątwami, więc pozostają gdzieś po środku. Ale wielu z nich wraca po prostu do mugolskiego świata.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– To _głupie_.

– W tym się z tobą zgodzę, Granger – powiedział ostry głos od strony drzwi. – Nie ma sensu marnować edukacji na ludzi, którzy i tak wykorzystają ją w niewłaściwym celu.

Harry poderwał głowę. Tym razem nie usłyszał nawet skrzypnięcia drzwi. Draco tam stał, patrząc wprost na niego, i wyglądał na absolutnie wściekłego.

Harry opuścił głowę i poukładał tarcze na tarczach. Był zirytowany na Dracona o to, że ten zapomniał o jego porannych zajęciach z Connorem. Ale czemu właściwie był zirytowany? Oczywiście, że Draco i tak by chciał, żeby Harry rzucił wszystko i przyszedł do niego.

Czuł, jak cały jego umysł się zmienia i przekształca, adaptując się w maleńką, cichą rzecz, którą ostatnio bywał przy Draconie, ale jedno zerknięcie na twarz jego przyjaciela wystarczyło, by się przekonał, że to nie wystarczy.

* * *

Draco postukał palcem w książkę. Być może pozwolił się rozpuścić, ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że Harry pojawiał się kiedykolwiek Draco by tego nie chciał; nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry pewnie pilnował go za pomocą jakiegoś zaklęcia. A teraz trasa do biblioteki zajmowała mu zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinna, nawet jeśli był na samym dole w Wielkiej Sali, czy na boisku quidditcha, jak się Draconowi z początku wydawało.

A potem przypomniał sobie, że Harry wspomniał coś o tym, że tego ranka miał uczyć Connora o przywództwie.

 _Zupełnie jakby ten palant miałby coś z tych lekcji wyciągnąć_ , pomyślał Draco i wstał, po czym wyszedł gniewnie z biblioteki. Ruszył w stronę klasy, w której Harry starał się w zeszłym roku "edukować" Connora. Jeśli są gdzieś, to pewnie tam. Harry musiał się przekonać wreszcie, że czasem Draco też go przecież potrzebował.

Tylko, że ich tam nie było. Draco zaczął chodzić od jednej nieużywanej klasy do drugiej, co zajęło mu nierozsądnie dużo czasu, więc kiedy wreszcie ich znalazł, jego temperament już niemal się z niego wylewał. Wszedł akurat, kiedy Granger powiedziała, że szlamy są głupie, jeśli po całej edukacji w Hogwarcie wracają do mugolskiego świata. Draco musiał się z nią zgodzić.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Przez chwilę poczuł się okropnie, kiedy zobaczył jak oczy Harry'ego otwierają się szerzej, po czym jego wzrok opada na podłogę, a jego cała postawa się zmienia, przepływając z niemal nauczycielskiej, na taką, którą Draco mógł bez problemu sobie wyobrazić stojącą lub siedzącą obok niego, nastawioną, żeby dać, bez zwracania na siebie jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Przypomniało mu to o zeszłym roku, kiedy to Harry wciąż się zachowywał w ten sposób w pobliżu swojego brata. Jeśli istniała chociaż jedna osoba, do której Draco nie chciał być porównywany, to był Connor Potter.

Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie ten pomysł. Harry'emu pewnie po prostu było żal, że traci tu z nimi swój czas, kiedy mógłby go spędzić z Draconem. I czy Draco nie poświęcił mu dość uwagi w zeszłym roku, kiedy pojawiał się przy jego boku za każdym razem, kiedy Harry tego chciał? Harry był mu to po prostu winien.

– No _chodź_ do mnie – powiedział, idąc w stronę Harry'ego.

Weasley momentalnie poderwał się na nogi i zaszedł mu drogę. Draco skrzywił się na jego widok. Nie miał czasu na użeranie się z Weasleyem. Miał Harry'ego i eliksir do uwarzenia, a eliksir i Harry to było wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. Och, jasne, czasami jeszcze rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi, bo przecież nie mógł poświęcić całego swojego czasu na badania czy rozmowach z Harrym, ale Weasley z pewnością nie musiał się znaleźć pośród tych ludzi.

– Z drogi – powiedział.

Weasley miał czelność pokręcić głową. Był cały czerwony, a oczy mu lśniły. Draco miał zajadłą nadzieję, że ten kretyn ma jakieś pojęcie na temat tego, jak okropnie w takich sytuacjach wygląda, chociaż nie był pewien, czy nie przecenia tym jego inteligencji.

– Jak możesz tak pomiatać Harrym? – zażądał. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wydawać mu rozkazów.

Draco zamrugał.

– Wcale mu niczego nie rozkazałem. Po prostu powiedziałem mu, jak teraz będzie wyglądać sytuacja. – Był pewien, że dał Harry'emu wybór swoim tonem. To nie był rozkaz, ani przymus. Wiedział, że Harry ich nie cierpi i że spędzał z Draconem tak wiele czasu ostatnio dlatego, że tego szczerze chciał, a nie dlatego, że ktoś mu kazał. – No chodź, Harry – dodał, wyglądając ponad ramieniem Weasleya, upewniając się, że tym razem jego ton był łagodny. Harry wciąż nie podniósł wzroku. – Przecież chcesz spędzić ze mną czas na badaniach, prawda?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Draco poczuł, jak znowu wzbiera w nim gniew. _Potrzebował_ pomocy Harry'ego, czego nie potrzebował, to Harry'ego spędzającego czas z tymi frajerami, pośród których, jak Draco zauważył z lekką kpiną, była ta zdzira Chang. Niby czemu Harry miałby chcieć w ogóle spędzić z nimi czas? Przecież żadne z nich nie przyjaźniło się z nim, nie poświęcali za niego życia, żadne z nich nie kochało Harry'ego jak on.

 _A jeśli któreś z nich go kocha, to lepiej dla nich, żeby trzymali się od niego z daleka._

Czasami Draco miał wrażenie, że sam nie rozumie swojego własnego umysłu, w całości zajętego oszałamiającym wirem emocji i ambicji, ale to, co _w pełni_ rozumiał, była ta część, która twierdziła, że Harry jest wyłącznie jego i nikogo innego. Czuł się tak już od lat, ale wcześniej nie wiedział dlaczego, a teraz nie miał zamiaru zignorować to odkrycie.

Czego w tym momencie w ogóle nie rozumiał, to czemu _Harry_ jeszcze niczego nie powiedział. Powinien przecież, skoro był tak zainteresowany pracą z Draconem, ale on tak tylko tam siedział z pochyloną głową, jakby oszołomiony, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wyglądał, jakby starał się uspokoić swój oddech, jakby odwlekał atak paniki. Ale Draco wiedział, kiedy Harry miewał ataki paniki. Zdarzały się tylko wtedy, kiedy był opętany przez złego Mrocznego Pana, albo kiedy za dużo osób się na niego patrzyło. Żadna z tych sytuacji nie miała teraz miejsca, więc to nie mógł być atak paniki.

– No chodź, Harry – powiedział znowu, zły o to, że w ogóle musi się powtarzać.

Od strony drzwi po raz kolejny rozległ się głos:

– Merlinie, ale z ciebie nadęty dupek, Malfoy.

* * *

Jeśli istniało coś, co urażało Zachariasza Smitha, to te momenty, kiedy ktoś się popisywał swoim brakiem inteligencji.

Był skłonny przyznać, że niektórzy ludzie nie wiedzieli zbyt wiele na temat różnych spraw (z jego doświadczenia w Hogwarcie "niektórzy ludzie" oznaczali "większość uczniów"), ale to była ignorancja i tę zawsze można było naprostować. Jeśli ktoś chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to zawsze mógł się zapytać. Jeśli ktoś się _zorientował_ , że czegoś o czymś wcześniej nie wiedział i nikt tego nie zauważył, ten ktoś zawsze mógł w pośpiechu nadrobić zaległości. Mieli pod ręką bibliotekę, czy umysły rezydujące w głowach profesorów, przynajmniej ich większości. Zachariasz _nie wierzył_ w to, że ktoś się może urodzić głupim. To była tylko ignorancja, zwykły rezultat tego, co się działo, kiedy ktoś nie poświęcił dość czasu na douczenie się.

Wierzył jednak w głupotę popełnianą z własnej woli i ją właśnie zobaczył w pełnym rozkwicie, kiedy wszedł do klasy, do której, jak zobaczył przypadkiem, zupełnie przypadkiem, jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej weszła Hermiona Granger.

Poczuł się osobiście urażony, kiedy zobaczył jak Draco Malfoy stał przed Harrym Potterem i mówił do niego, zupełnie jakby to nie było absolutnie oczywiste, że Potter wchodził w coś, co jego prababcia nazywała _avuluchią_. Zachariasz uważał, że wiedziała, o czym mówiła, skoro była wilą i w ogóle, i oto właśnie widział to na własne oczy. Potter chciał zrobić dwie rzeczy na raz, każda z tych spraw była nagląca i obie chciał naprawdę doprowadzić do końca, przez co nie mógł się zdecydować tylko na jedną z nich, co posłało go w mentalny paraliż.

 _Merlinie, Malfoy powinien był zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak choćby przez wzgląd na to, jak on się wgapia w podłogę. Przecież_ Potter _się tak zwykle nie zachowuje._

– Merlinie, ale z ciebie nadęty dupek, Malfoy – powiedział Zachariasz, przeciągając zgłoski, otwierając drzwi na oścież i opierając się o framugę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się ma moment na Hermionie, kiedy ta się odwróciła, żeby spojrzeć w stronę drzwi, ale to był tylko zbieg okoliczności, naprawdę. A nawet jeśli tak się złożyło, że zauważył, że zdążyła już zapisać cały pergamin i chciał kiwnąć głową z aprobatą, to co z tego? Przecież nie będzie z niej kpił za to, że jest mądra. – Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że wolno ci traktować Pottera jak małego, pluszowego smoka? Prawdziwi czarodzieje przestają się bawić tymi smokami kiedy mają sześć lat.

Malfoy oblał się rumieńcem. Zachariasz kiwnął głową, rad, że jego podejrzenie się potwierdziło.

– Ty nie przestałeś, co? Pewnie bawiłeś się nim, póki nie dostałeś swojego listu z Hogwartu. Dopiero wtedy go odłożyłeś na półkę i udawałeś, że nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś.

– Zamknij się, Smith. – Malfoy miał czelność na niego syknąć, zupełnie jakby naprawdę wydawało mu się, że zdoła kogoś uciszyć kogoś, kto był od niego znacznie bardziej inteligentny. – Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz.

– Owszem, mam – powiedział Zachariasz, w pełni już wchodząc do klasy. Zauważył siedzące w niej trzy Krukonki, wszystkie z dobrych rodzin, z dobrego rodzaju świetlistych, więc kiwnął im głową. Doprawdy, z Malfoya musiał być _koszmarny_ idiota, jeśli wydawało mu się, że Potter nie był bezpieczny w tej grupie.

Nie wierzył jednak we wrodzony idiotyzm, jedynie we wrodzona ignorancję, a to oznaczało, że może pomóc Malfoyowi i go doedukować.

Zachariasz uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie się tu dobrze bawił.

– Odłożyłeś swojego małego, pluszowego smoka zaledwie dzień przed tym, jak dostałeś swój list z Hogwartu, albo godzinę po jego przeczytaniu – powiedział, skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Malfoyu. _Nadęty dupek. Cholerny chwalipięta, który wszystkim wciska przed nos swoje bogactwo i pychę. Ciekawe, czy ojciec mu już powiedział, że jego pradziadek był jednym z najbiedniejszych czystokrwistych swoich czasów? Wygrali większość swoich dziedzicznych dóbr biorąc udział w nielegalnym hazardzie i od tego czasu zachowują się, jakby kasa się ich trzymała od wieków. Stare imię, nowe bogactwo i zero zdrowego rozsądku._ – A potem okazało się, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo jak tylko się tu dostałeś, znalazłeś sobie nowego pluszowego smoka. Uczepiłeś się Pottera, jakby ten był w stanie spełnić każde twoje życzenie.

Zachariasz zamilknął na moment, żeby przyjrzeć się czarodziejowi, który wreszcie oderwał wzrok z podłogi i patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Magia Pottera biła wokół niego niczym strumień ledwie utrzymywany w miejscu dzięki narzuconej sobie tamie, rzeka, która zaczyna falami wylewać się ponad przeszkodą, gotowa by ich wszystkich utopić.

– No – poprawił się Zachariasz – on akurat pewnie _byłby_ w stanie spełnić każde twoje życzenie.

Wrócił wzrokiem z powrotem do twarzy Malfoya.

– Ale to nie oznacza, że powinieneś od niego żądać, żeby spróbował, wiesz? Lord należy do wszystkich. Tak samo jak _vates_. – Jego prababcia powiedziała mu o _vatesie_ , podczas jednej z ich wielu sesji, kiedy Zachariasz miał po prostu siedzieć obok niej w celu "nauczenia się czegoś". Zachariasz wiele wyciągnął z tych spotkań. – Dlatego właśnie nie będzie uczył tylko jednej osoby, ani też spełniał życzeń tylko jednego człowieka. To byłby egoizm tak samo z twojej strony jak i z jego. On należy do całego świata czarodziejów i powinien obdarzać swoją magią każdego, kogo tylko zechce.

Zachariasz spojrzał znowu na Pottera i jeśli po drodze zerknął w bok, żeby podziwiać twarz Hermiony, to przecież nie tak, że ktokolwiek by to zauważył. Nie istnieli ludzie głupi od urodzenia, ale Zachariasz wierzył szczerze, że niektórzy ludzie byli bardziej inteligentni i mieli większą zdolność do obserwacji od innych i ze wszystkich ludzi zebranych w tym pokoju, tylko Hermiona mogłaby mu dorównać pod tymi względami. Jeśli tego chciała, to tylko ona pewnie by to zauważyła.

Potter wbijał w niego wzrok, jakby wciąż nie rozumiał, co właściwie Zachariasz chciał przez to wszystko osiągnąć.

 _Niebiosa, chyba nie jest jeszcze nim aż tak źle?_ Zachariasz zmarszczył brwi na tę myśl. Może jednak było. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zachowanie Malfoya i jego traktowanie innego czarodzieja jak pluszową zabawkę tak strasznie odcisnęło się na kimś takim jak Potter, inaczej zareagowałby już wcześniej.

No cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale.

– Udzielam ci zgody na użycie na mnie legilimencji, Potter – powiedział. – Wiem, że ją znasz. Zajrzyj do mojego umysłu i zobacz na własne oczy, że to, jak cię Malfoy traktuje, jest po prostu złe.

– Zamknij się, Smith! – wypalił znowu Malfoy, zaciskając bezsilnie ręce.

Zachariasz spojrzał na niego chłodno. Był w stanie się przed nim obronić, jeśli będzie trzeba. Wolał jednak nie doprowadzić teraz do takiego zamieszania. Tu chodziło o Pottera.

– Sam się zamknij, Malfoy – powiedział. – Tak potężny czarodziej jak Potter zasługuje na przynajmniej tyle szacunku, żebyś nie wchodził nam w drogę, przynajmniej do chwili, w której nie odmówi mojemu zaproszeniu.

Zerknął na Pottera, który z kolei patrzył się beznadziejnie na Malfoya.

– Potter? – zapytał.

Harry zerknął na niego i Zachariasz przymrużył oczy. _No doprawdy. Ile wahania może być w kimś tak potężnym? Jak będziemy to mieli za sobą, to zacznę do codziennie dręczyć, bez kitu. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby był taki słaby._

– No dalej, Potter – powiedział. – To przecież proste zaklęcie. Jedno słowo. Przecież daję ci moją pełną zgodę. – Przywołał wspomnienia, które chciał, żeby Potter zobaczył w pierwszej chwili, jak tylko wejdzie do jego umysłu. Nie znał się na oklumencji, ale wiedział, że to ułatwi czarodziejowi, który po raz pierwszy wchodzi do nieznanego mu umysłu, znalezienie tego, czego potrzebuje, bez niepotrzebnego przedzierania się przez mgłę wymieszanych wspomnień. Zachariasz nie był też w pełni przekonany, że Potter by go czymś takim nie skrzywdził.

– _Legilimens_ – szepnął Potter.

Zachariasz poczuł dziwne wrażenie skręcania i popychania, jakby ktoś odciągnął zasłonę, która przesłaniała jego myśli, a z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Zebrał się w sobie, żeby nie walczyć z intruzem, ale po tym pierwszym wrażeniu nie nastąpiło nic, na co by zwrócił uwagę. Oparł się o stojącą obok ławkę i zanucił, czekając.

Wspomnienie było na samej powierzchni umysłu, dostępne bez problemu.

– _Ale nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, babciu – powiedział Zachariasz, siedząc u stóp wili w świetle padającego z okna słońca. Jej pokój był zawsze oświetlony, dość by poruszyć serce Zachariasza i przywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy nawet w czasie dni, kiedy zimowe niebo było ciemne i nieprzyjemne. Tutaj, światło zawsze było złote._

– _Mówię o_ vates _, moje drogie dziecko, o stworzeniu magii i wolności tak ekstremalnej, że nic nie byłoby w stanie jej uwięzić. – Położyła dłoń na głowie Zachariasza i potarła jego czoło kciukiem. Zachariasz zadrżał. Był za młody, żeby w pełni zrozumieć, co potrafią z człowiekiem zrobić wile, ale ponieważ dzielił z nią krew, była w stanie go ukoić i oczarować samym dotykiem. – Musiała znać siebie na wylot i na wskroś, ale straci swoją pozycję w chwili, w której spróbuje zmusić kogoś do zrobienia czegoś, czego ten człowiek zrobić nie chce. Jak już tu będzie, wyleczy i uwolni te wszystkie biedne stworzenia, które wciąż są spętane sieciami._

 _Zachariasz przemyślał sprawę naprzód, jak to miał w zwyczaju nawet w tym wieku._

– _A co się stanie, jeśli_ vates _jest słaba, albo zamknie się w klatce?_

 _Głos jego babci stał się naraz smutny i zimny._

– _Wtedy umrze, a coś pięknego i wolnego na zawsze zniknie z tego świata._

Kiedy wspomnienie dobiegło końca Potter wyszedł z jego głowy, a Zachariasz otworzył oczy. Zobaczył jak Potter dygocze, więc pokręcił głową i zacmokał językiem o podniebienie. Wyglądało na to, że czas najwyższy zastosować jakiś bodziec.

– Doprawdy, Potter – powiedział. – Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że nikt nie zauważy, że nikt nie zacznie się zastanawiać, czemu nagle zacząłeś się inaczej zachowywać?

– Po prostu zachowywał się tak, jak ja chciałem, żeby się zachowywał – powiedział Malfoy.

Zachariasz uśmiechnął się krzywo. Malfoy brzmiał jak żałosny, mały chłopiec.

– Zauważyliśmy – powiedział Potterowi. – W tej szkole znajduje się naprawdę wielu ludzi, którzy zwracają uwagę na wszystko, co robisz. Wszystko. I nie mamy zamiaru pozwolić, żeby potencjalny Lord, albo nawet ktoś o wiele od niego wspanialszy, został zrujnowany tylko dlatego, że postanowiłeś się schować w klatce. Będę stał obok tej klatki i dziugał cię patykiem, póki z niej nie wyjdziesz, rozumiemy się? Musisz znaleźć inne wyjście, niż się tylko chować, Potter.

– A co, jeśli są tacy, którzy potrzebują, żebym się schował? – szepnął Potter, tak cicho, że pewnie tylko Zachariasz go usłyszał. – Jeśli mam im służyć i ich chronić, to czy nie powinienem się schować?

– No to są głupi – powiedział Zachariasz, uznając, że może jednak czas zacząć wierzyć w istnienie głupich ludzi. – I jeśli to ci właśnie powiedzieli, jeśli tego właśnie od tego chcą, to powoli niszczą to, co z czasem byłoby w stanie zalać nawet ich życie światłem. Powiedz mi, jak wielkim kretynem trzeba być, żeby zrobić coś takiego? – Zerknął na moment w bok. – No – dodał – można być kretynem, ale można też być Malfoyem, co jest jeszcze gorsze.

Malfoy splunął na niego. Zachariasz się uśmiechnął szeroko. Już od kilku dni nie miał okazji do dobrej kłótni.

Zauważył też, że kiedy mówił, Hermiona kiwała głową. Poczuł, jak w piersi rozwija mu się coś ciepłego i miękkiego, ale zbył to jako dumę. Dobrze wiedzieć, że najmądrzejsza czarownica w szkole potrafiła rozpoznać zdrowy rozsądek, kiedy ten przemawiał tuż przed jej nosem.

Wyglądało na to, że Malfoy w dalszym ciągu nie był w stanie znaleźć języka w gębie, więc Zachariasz mówił dalej do Pottera, chociaż wzrok już wbijał w swojego przeciwnika.

– My też cię potrzebujemy, Potter. Będziesz musiał nauczyć się jak zbalansować pragnienia jednych ludzi względem pragnień innych, co już pewnie usłyszałeś wcześniej, od magicznych stworzeń. To nie są Malfoyowie. Ale będą w stanie zaakceptować cię takim, jaki jesteś.

 _Z drugiej strony, żadne z nich nie jest tak bystre jak ja._

– A nawet, jeśli jeszcze nie usłyszałeś tego od nich, to słyszysz to teraz ode mnie – dodał Zachariasz. – Bądź przyjacielem, ale bądź też _vatesem_ i Lordem. – Wiedział, że "Lord" to nie było do końca dobre określenie, ale nie wiedział, czy _vates_ w ogóle miał jakiś swój odpowiednik w mowie czarodziejów. – Przestań pozwalać ludziom traktować cię jak pluszowego smoka.

Poczuł, jak oddech Pottera staje się płytszy, a jego magia wzbiera niczym fala. Wreszcie Potter poderwał się i wybiegł z pokoju.

Malfoy ruszył się, żeby pójść za nim, ale Zachariasz już miał gotowe słowa, które tylko czekały na końcu języka.

– A może się pomyliłem i jest na odwrót, co, Malfoy? Może to on ma cię na sznurku. Smok prowadzący kretyna, a to ci dopiero.

Oczywiście, że to go sprowokowało do odwrócenia się i reakcji. Zachariasz uśmiechał się szeroko, ukontentowany. Zajmował się kimś, kogo należało wreszcie sprowadzić do poziomu, Potter go wysłuchał i może wreszcie przestanie się zachowywać jak pluszowa zabawka, a Hermiona przesłaniała dłonią usta i chichotała, słuchając jak obraża Malfoya.

Wszystko było jak należy.

* * *

Harry oparł się o ścianę, dysząc i próbując złapać oddech. Nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jest – gdzieś na trzecim piętrze. Nie poświęcił wiele uwagi na sprawdzenie, gdzie biegnie. Najbardziej zajęty był swoim umysłem, w którym wirowało od myśli i idei, których wcześniej nie wziął pod uwagę, a które teraz przebijały się niczym promienie światła przez rozbite, brudne okno.

Och, kilka z tych myśli już parę razy przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie przyłożył do nich większej wagi. Harry zamknął oczy, przeczesał ręką włosy i wziął głęboki oddech. Kawałki szkła zamigotały i cięły głęboko.

 _Wiem, że Snape i Draco mają dla mnie znaczenie, ale przecież nie mogą znaczyć więcej od wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Czemu się zachowywałem, jakby tak było? Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nawet nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy. Nie, nawet miesiąc temu. Zanim Snape się nie zaczął martwić o mnie tak bardzo, że zmienił swoje nastawienie do mnie, nie dopuściłbym, żeby..._

Tu zalała go fala wspomnień o wszystkim, na co wcześniej by się nie zgodził: Draco odpędzający od niego jego przyjaciół, Draco dyktujący mu jak ma spędzać czas, Snape pomiatający nim w ten sposób, Snape upokarzający jego ojca.

 _W takim razie czemu teraz pozwalam, żeby do tego doszło?_

Znał odpowiedź. Chciał im wynagrodzić swoje poprzednie zachowanie, które sprawiło, że Draco i Snape tak się zaczęli o niego martwić. Chciał im pokazać, że mu na nich zależy i tak, _jest_ w stanie robić to, czego od niego potrzebują, być kompletnie niewymagającym wychowankiem i przyjacielem, zamiast tylko brać wszystko od nich, jak to robił do tej pory. Narobił tak wiele błędów w przeszłości, że nie chciał dopuścić, żeby te się kiedykolwiek powtórzyły.

Ale oto popełnił kolejny. Zamiast zbalansować ich relacje, przedobrzył i wziął wszystko na siebie.

Harry skrzywił się na samego siebie i potarł ramię, mając wrażenie, że prawda go nacięła i teraz zaczyna wyciekać razem z jego krwią.

 _Do tego zapomniałem. Zapomniałem o tym, co sobie obiecałem wtedy w sowiarni, kiedy Connor uwolnił moją magię spod resztek sieci feniksa, co sobie obiecałem, kiedy odkryłem, że jestem w stanie zostać_ vatesem. _Muszę znać samego siebie. Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy kłamię, albo popełniam błędy._

 _A to było zarówno kłamstwo jak i błąd._

Harry zwiesił na chwilę głowę, ale już czuł w sobie narastającą irytację. Nie chciał tracić czasu na żałowanie swoich błędów. Chciał je naprawić.

 _Ale co mi właściwie pozostało? Jeśli się z powrotem zmienię, to przecież wszystko się tylko jeszcze bardziej zepsuje, bo pozbawię Snape'a i Draco tego, czego teraz potrzebują. A ja nie chcę już nigdy więcej brać ich za pewnik._

Harry zastanowił się, ale tylko przez chwilę. Ostatecznie został przydzielony do Slytherinu nie bez powodu. A coś takiego już kiedyś zrobił, wyłożył i zastosował odpowiednie plany, kiedy potrzebował ukryć specyficzne dary i tendencje nawet przed Lily.

 _Mogę się ukryć, ale nie w klatce, jak to ujął Zachariasz – za maskami. Mogę się upewnić, że Snape i Draco wciąż będą mieli to, czego chcą, czego potrzebują. A przy innych ludziach mogę się zachowywać inaczej i dawać im to, czego oni potrzebują ode mnie. Jeśli stanie mi się coś, o czym nie będą chcieli się dowiedzieć, to mogę im po prostu o tym nie mówić. Jeśli Snape albo Draco zaczną nastawać na wolną wolę innych ludzi, albo wtrącać się w coś, co będę musiał zrobić jako_ vates _, wtedy będę mógł się odnieść do kłamstw._

To było rozwiązanie tak proste, tak oszałamiające, że Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czemu wcześniej mu to nie przyszło do głowy.

Ale na to też, rzecz jasna, znał odpowiedź. _Ponieważ tak bardzo mi zależało na uwadze Snape'a i Dracona. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie opuścili. Wydawało mi się, że muszę to zrobić, żeby zatrzymać ich przy sobie._

 _Ale to był błąd. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem z Lily, wystarczyło mi słowo pochwały raz na jakiś czas. Teraz też powinno mi wystarczyć._

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca, czując jak te napinają się, żeby utrzymać wszystko w środku, po czym wypuścił wszystko aż do samego końca. Owinął swój umysł z powrotem tarczami oklumencyjnymi, bo usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

– Harry? – Draco wyszedł zza zakrętu i spojrzał na niego z pokrzywdzoną miną. – Jak mogłeś mnie tam tak zostawić?

– Wybacz, Draco – powiedział miękko Harry, po czym podszedł do drugiego chłopca, żeby go przytulić. Poczuł zaskoczenie Dracona i jego spięcie ramion, ale to zignorował. Draco potrzebował, żeby ktoś go częściej przytulał. Harry wciąż nie robił tego wystarczająco często. – Wydawało mi się, że będziesz na mnie zły, bo Zachariasz cię atakował poprzez mnie.

– Nie, nie – powiedział Draco, a jego twarz promieniowała szczęściem. – Chodź, popracujmy teraz nad tym eliksirem, dobra? Możesz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz więcej się słuchał Smitha? I tak wygadywał tam same głupoty.

– Oczywiście, Draco – powiedział Harry. Kłamstwo łatwo spłynęło mu z ust. Zapamięta to, a w tym stanie, kiedy był z Draconem i robił to, co Draco od niego potrzebował, nietrudno będzie mu dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

Był w stanie to zrobić. Miał bardzo dobrą pamięć. Do tego miał za sobą lata doświadczenia w zwodzeniu innych. Póki mógł dawać innym ludziom to, czego potrzebowali i chcieli, to przecież nie mogło być w tym nic złego.

 _Do tego teraz mam się na oku. Jak tylko zobaczę, że coś jest nie tak – a na pewno w pewnej chwili znowu gdzieś popełnię błąd – to się zaadaptuję i poprawię. Tak będzie lepiej._

 _A niebawem napiszę list do Narcyzy i upewnię się, że Snape nie dowie się o sposobie, w jaki mam zamiar zrobić antidotum dla Jamesa. Tylko by się rozzłościł, gdyby się dowiedział._


	22. Interludium: Odpowiedzi na wezwanie

**Interludium: Odpowiedzi na wezwanie**

 _Rezydencja Malfoyów_

 _22 września 1994_

Drodzy sojusznicy (mam nadzieję, że mogę się tak do Was zwracać, dzięki więzom jakie nas łączą przez osobę Harry'ego Pottera, a nie czymś jeszcze bardziej oficjalnym),

Mam wrażenie, że czas, byśmy się ponownie zebrali. Minister wciąż zajmuje swoje stanowisko, nawet jeśli podskakuje na nim niczym wyjęta z wody ryba. Usłyszałem pogłoskę od pewnego przyjaciela, który pracuje w ministerstwie, że Starrise'owie zacieśniają swoje więzy z nim, użyczając mu swojej reputacji i możliwe, że jeszcze go wyciągną z tych kłopotów. Nikomu jeszcze nie udało się znaleźć nawet pyłka brudu na tej ich błyszczącej szacie, a uwierzcie mi, kiedy powiem, że próbowałem.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z problemów technicznych takiego zebrania, problemy z podróżą, czy znalezieniem miejsca dla nas wszystkich, jak i z faktu, że niektórzy z nas woleliby się nie pojawiać, ani nie gościć u siebie pozostałych. By uniknąć niechcianych spojrzeń, proponuję spotkanie w samym Hogwarcie. W ten sposób nie będziemy musieli zmuszać młodego pana Pottera do znalezienia transportu i przyjechania do któregoś z nas. Proponuję też wybrać datę, kiedy takie masowe odwiedziny nie wzbudza niczyjego zainteresowania. Co powiedzie na Halloween? Kiedy się tam jeszcze uczyłem, po korytarzach zwykło się snuć wiele duchów. Podejrzewam, że będziemy od nich cichsi, jak i znacznie bardziej niebezpieczni.

Oczekuję Waszych odpowiedzi,

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

* * *

 _Gniazdo Wywerny_

 _24 września 1994_

Drogi Lucjuszu,

Jestem zarówno urzeczona, jak i urażona faktem, że wysłałeś mi list, który powieliłeś zaklęciem, zamiast napisać go osobiście.

Zastanawia mnie jednak, czemu go w ogóle dostałam. To prawda, że spotkałam chłopca, ale przecież nie jestem w żaden sposób jego sojusznikiem. Spotkałam go zaledwie raz – to nie dość, by w pełni ocenić czyjś charakter, nawet jeśli ta osoba jest potężnym czarodziejem. Nie dzielę z nim również mocnej więzi, która powiązała kiedyś niektórych z Was. Czemu wysłałeś mi ten list? Odpowiedz mi, to może nawet rozważę przyłączenie się do tego zebrania.

Z niepokojem oczekuję oświecenia,

 _Arabella Zabini_

* * *

 _Rezydencja Malfoyów_

 _25 września 1994_

Droga Arabello,

Odpowiedź na to, czemu chciałbym Cię zobaczyć na tym spotkaniu, jest bardzo prosta.

Masz syna w Slytherinie. Myślę, że dzięki jego darowi obserwacji jesteś w posiadaniu informacji na temat Pottera, informacji nieznanych innym ludziom i na ich podstawie wspomogłaś własny osąd względem jego osoby.

Potter jest potężnym, mrocznym czarodziejem. Ty jesteś mroczną czarownicą. Nie dostaniemy drugiej takiej szansy – z pewnością nie za naszego życia, a być może nie nawet w przeciągu następnych trzech stuleci – żeby tak stanowczo zmienić status mrocznej magii.

Wielokrotnie już miałem okazję przyjrzeć się osobiście Potterowi z bliska i zapewniam Cię, ma więcej zalet niż mu się wydaje. Będzie przywódcą, ale potrzebuje doradców, którzy wiedzą o świecie więcej od niego, którzy wiedzą jak w pełni wykorzystać jego talenty, którzy będą w stanie skierować tę potęgę w stronę szlachetnych celów.

Pod koniec chciałbym też zauważyć, że chociaż w rzeczy samej, trzynaście lat temu nie należałaś do naszej wesołej bandy, to Potter nie przyciąga do siebie wyłącznie moich starych znajomych. Stara się wyciągnąć rękę do wielu czarodziejów i magicznych stworzeń.

Czy jesteś zainteresowana?

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

* * *

 _Gniazdo Wywerny_

 _27 września 1994_

Drogi Lucjuszu,

W rzeczy samej, zainteresowałeś mnie. W dodatku Blaise niedawno zaraportował na temat Pottera coś, co niezmiernie wzbudziło moją ciekawość. Wygląda na to, że przyszłość może być znacznie bardziej otwarta niż mi się wydawało. Przyjmuję Twoje zaproszenie.

Z uszanowaniem,

 _Arabella Zabini_

* * *

 _Obsydian_

 _25 września 1994_

Drogi Lucjuszu,

Z całą pewnością się pojawię. Jestem formalnym sojusznikiem młodego Harry'ego i nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby takie spotkanie odbyło się bez mojego udziału. Byłoby to niewłaściwe i niegrzeczne, a jestem pewien, że pan Potter nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru być wobec mnie w jakimś stopniu nieuprzejmym.

Elfrida chce przyjechać razem ze mną. To prawda, że będzie już wtedy w piątym miesiącu ciąży, ale chce poprosić o coś Pottera. Kiedy usłyszałem, o co chce go poprosić, mogłem się tylko z nią zgodzić i życzyć jej, żeby i on się na to zgodził. Jestem jednak pewien, że to zrobi. Odmowa byłaby niegrzeczna z jego strony.

Czy znasz może miejsce w Hogwarcie, gdzie moglibyśmy usiąść w spokoju, bez ludzi niepotrzebnie gapiących się na moją żonę?

Twój, w sojuszu pod znamieniem i poza nim,

 _Adalrico Bulstrode_

* * *

 _Rezydencja Malfoyów_

 _28 września 1994_

Drogi Adalrico,

Obecność Twoja i Elfridy raduje moje serce. Otrzymałem również formalny list od pana Pottera i zapewniam Cię, że potrzebuje on tego spotkania równie mocno co my. Jest potężny, ma tak wiele tej mocy, ale często obdarza tą łaską kąty, które są jej niegodne, tak samo jak księżyc, który musi świecić zarówno na inteligentnych jak i nieuprzejmych. Odpiszę na jego list, ale nie wspomnę jeszcze o spotkaniu. Odnoszę wrażenie, że tylko by się tym zamartwiał, gdyby mu dać zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu i po jakimś czasie wszystko by odwołał z nerwów.

W Hogwarcie znajduje się Pokój Życzeń. Mam wrażenie, że okaże się wystarczający.

Twój, w sojusznictwie starym i nowym,

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

* * *

 _Ogród_

 _30 września 1994_

Drogi Lucjuszu,

Zgadzam się z tobą, że formalne spotkanie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale mam wrażenie, że nie doceniasz pana Pottera. Gdyby potrzebował się ponownie z nami spotkać, to sam by to zorganizował. Mój mąż jednak również zaaprobował pomysł spotkania, a zwłaszcza jego datę, chociaż sam się nie pojawi, żeby spotkać pana Pottera. Powiedział, że to byłoby pozbawione smaku.

Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu, ponieważ jestem ciekawa i dlatego, że ja też biegłam z tobą kiedyś, gdy oboje służyliśmy naszemu Lordowi: jakie nadzieje pokładasz w tym chłopcu? Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło ci wyłącznie o ściągnięcie Korneliusza ze stołka, bez względu na to, jakby cię nie obraził. Przy innych okazjach jego niekompetencja była ci na rękę. Ponadto zdajesz sobie przecież sprawę z obecnego klimatu naszej polityki, wiesz przecież, że opinia publiczna będzie przychylna wyłącznie kolejnemu zadeklarowanemu Światłu ministrowi, więc zmiany na naszą korzyść, jakie nastąpią po jego wybraniu, będą powolne, jeśli w ogóle jakieś.

W takim razie o co ci chodzi?

Z uszanowaniem,

 _Hawthorn Parkinson_

* * *

 _Rezydencja Malfoyów_

 _2 października 1994_

Droga Hawthorn,

W imię naszego sojuszu, a także dlatego, że moja Narcyza zapewnia mnie, że i tak już wiesz, powiem Ci. Prawdopodobnie zauważyłaś już, jak mój syn zachowuje się w stosunku do Pottera. Byłem tego świadkiem i słyszałem już o tym dość, by z grubsza uwierzyć, że te uczucia są szczere. Mogą się zmienić, albo w ogóle zawrócić w pewnym momencie w nadchodzących latach, ale nawet wtedy koalicja z Potterem wciąż będzie dobrym pomysłem. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby minister, Dumbledore, czy nawet nasz Lord, wytrzymali długo w świecie, który Potter tworzy wokół siebie każdym dniem swojego istnienia.

I kto wie? Pewnego dnia nasz sojusz może się okazać znacznie bliższy niż jest teraz, kiedy chłopiec już w pełni pozna swoją moc.

Spotkanie odbędzie się w Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie... co mi przypomina, muszę o tym jeszcze poinformować Arabellę. Wybacz.

Szczerze,

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

* * *

 _Smocze Oko_

 _10 października 1994_

Doprawdy, Lucjuszu, jestem tobą zawiedziona. Dałam ci kilka tygodni na wysłanie mi zaproszenia na zebranie mrocznych czarodziejów w Halloween z Harrym Potterem. Tymczasem niczego nie otrzymałam. Taka nieuprzejmość jest po prostu nie w twoim stylu.

Mniejsza z tym. Moje oczy i tak mi je ujawniły, jak to pewnie przewidziałeś. Być może twój brak zaproszenia był jednak oznaką wielkiego szacunku, ponieważ zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że dowiem się o tym spotkaniu własnymi środkami i nie widziałeś powodu, by się powtarzać, informując mnie o nim. Chyba jednak potraktuję za objaw szacunku i uznam, że nie muszę cię zabijać.

Do zobaczenia w Halloween. Jestem taka podekscytowana. W końcu nie widzieliśmy się już od lat.

 _Acies Lestrange_


	23. Nie lekceważ skrzata domowego

**Rozdział osiemnasty: Nie lekceważ skrzata domowego**

Harry tupnął nogą i zadrżał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak koszmarnie _zimno_ było w lochach nocą. Z drugiej strony jednak, zwykle o tej porze był albo już pod kołdrą, albo w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, siedząc przy ogromnym, rozpalonym kominku.

Z pewnością nie czaił się przy gabinecie Snape'a, ukryty pod zaklęciem kameleona, czekając na odpowiedź, którą miał nadzieję tej nocy otrzymać. Wysłał list jak tylko ułożył sobie ten plan w głowie. Ale co, jeśli to w jakiś sposób uraziło Lucjusza? Może w ogóle nie odpisze? Albo...

Harry niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy obok siebie usłyszał _trzask_ aportacji. Rozejrzał się pośpiesznie i zobaczył, że Zgredek stoi spokojnie tuż obok niego. Skrzat domowy kiwnął mu uprzejmie głową na powitanie, najwyraźniej nie mając problemów z zobaczeniem poprzez zaklęcie kameleona.

– Zgredek przyszedł pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi – powiedział, po czym podał mu dwa listy, które miały na sobie jego imię. Harry rozpoznał charakter pisma Narcyzy na jednym z nich, więc otworzył go najpierw, bo już wiedział, co będzie w tym od Lucjusza.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _W rzeczy samej, martwię się o Regulusa i smuci mnie, że mój uparty kuzyn nie opuścił osłon zanim nie zniknął, albo zginął (musimy wziąć pod uwagę każdą okoliczność). Z przyjemnością spotkam się z Tobą przed Grimmauld Place numer 12, chociaż nie mogę Ci obiecać, że będziemy w stanie wejść do środka. Kiedy byłam tam ostatnim razem, napotkałam wyjątkowo silne osłony, zupełnie jakby chroniły ukrytego w środku dziedzica rodu. Jeśli jednak chcesz się ze mną zobaczyć i spróbować wejść mimo wszystko, to z przyjemnością podejmę się tej szansy. Może za parę tygodni? W najbliższym czasie będę zajęta tańcem._

 _Narcyza Malfoy_

Harry odprężył się, oddychając lekko z ulgą. Przynajmniej będzie mógł zrobić coś, co być może pomoże w jakiś sposób Regulusowi, chociaż z opisu Narcyzy, nie był pewien, czy w ogóle będą w stanie się dostać do środka, żeby _spróbować_ pomóc.

Wreszcie otworzył list od Lucjusza, podczas gdy Zgredek czekał cierpliwie, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po korytarzu, jakby jego kamienne mury były w jakiś sposób fascynujące.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Nawet nie będę próbował zrozumieć, czemu życzy pan sobie pożyczyć mojego skrzata domowego na ten wieczór. Udzielę jednak na to zgody, w ramach mojego daru na równonoc jesienną. Proszę pamiętać, że w tym tańcu pozostał już tylko jeden krok. Wiem dobrze, jaki dar mam nadzieję otrzymać w dzień przesilenia zimowego._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

Harry wywrócił oczami i złożył list. _Jak zwykle arogancki. To chyba jego naturalny styl bycia._ Spojrzał na Zgredka.

– Zgredku, czy chcesz tutaj być i mi w czymś pomóc? – zapytał. Już mniejsza z tym, że taniec sojuszu zmusił go do formalnego poproszenia Lucjusza o użyczenie mu jego skrzata domowego; nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zrobić czegokolwiek, co byłoby wbrew naturalnej wolnej woli Zgredka, czy jego przekonaniom.

– Zgredek chce tu być i pomagać – powiedział spokojnie Zgredek. – Zgredek przeczytał list, który pan Harry wysłał panu Malfoyowi. – Pochylił się do przodu i zmierzył Harry'ego surowym spojrzeniem z miną, która zawsze zaskakiwała Harry'ego, bo ten nie widział jej nigdy u żadnego innego skrzata. – Usługa, przy której pan potrzebuje pomocy, brzmi niebezpiecznie. Zgredek będzie chronił Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry odkaszlnął z zakłopotaniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie okaże się niebezpieczna, Zgredku – powiedział. – Nikogo nie powinniśmy tam spotkać.

– Tam, czyli gdzie, Harry Potterze? – Zgredek po raz pierwszy otworzył szeroko oczy, przez co wyglądał bardziej podobnie do typowego skrzata domowego. – Czy Zgredek ma wejść do legowiska smoków w Zakazanym Lesie?

– Nie...

– Czy Zgredek ma upolować jednorożca dla jego krwi?

– Nie...

– Czy Zgredek... – Zgredek wziął głęboki oddech, po czym ściszył głos. – Czy Zgredek ma wejść do sypialni Slytherinu, żeby ukraść spodnie pana Dracona?

Harry spojrzał dziwnie na Zgredka. Czasami miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół niego widzieli i rozumieli coś ogromnego, co krąży wokół niego. Wszyscy, tylko nie on sam. Czasami pojawiały się takie uwagi, jak ta, które pewnie w jakimś kontekście miałyby sens, ale nikt go do tego kontekstu nie dopuścił.

– Nie, Zgredku – powiedział. – Zakradniemy się do gabinetu profesora Snape'a i ukradniemy stamtąd notatki na temat pewnego eliksiru. Nie sądzę, żeby tam jeszcze był, bo dzisiaj udał się wcześniej spać. – Harry powiedział sobie stanowczo, że wcale _nie czuje_ żadnego poczucia winy z powodu wlewania bardzo delikatnego wywaru usypiającego do kielicha Snape'a w czasie ich kilku ostatnich sesji treningowych. _Musiał_ być delikatny, inaczej Snape by go wyczuł i pewnie by mu się oparł. Jedynym jego efektem i tak było zmuszenie Snape'a do ziewnięcia i zasugerowania mu, jak wspaniale byłoby się już położyć spać. W tym czasie raz tylko został na nogach do późna, warząc eliksiry w swoim laboratorium, przez co Harry cierpiał katusze, czatując przy jego gabinecie, z obawą, że Zgredek pojawi się akurat tej nocy. – Tylko szybki rekonesans i uciekamy stamtąd. Ale jeśli napotkamy jakąś magię, z którą nie będę mógł sobie poradzić, to mogę potrzebować twojej pomocy. – Wydawało mu się to bardzo prawdopodobnym. Wiedział co nieco o mrocznych zaklęciach, którymi Snape chronił swoje laboratorium, ale nie znał wszystkich.

– Czemu Harry Potter się zakrada do laboratorium profesora Snape'a? – szepnął Zgredek. – Zgredek myślał, że profesor Snape jest przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry zawahał się. Zgredek miał rację... do pewnego stopnia. Z pewnego specyficznego punktu widzenia. Kiedy Harry przebywał w pobliżu Snape'a i owinął się tarczami oklumencyjnymi, żeby ukryć niepotrzebne emocje, jakie czuł wobec swojego opiekuna, to był w stanie uwierzyć, że to, co Snape robi, było dobre i słuszne. Ale kiedy się od niego oddalił i pozwalał swoim emocjom płynąć swobodnie, wiedział, że musi w jakiś sposób pomóc Jamesowi i jeśli to oznaczało, że będzie musiał się zakraść do laboratorium i ukraść notatki, to niech i tak będzie.

Poza tym, jego jedyną alternatywą było użycie na Snape'ie legilimencji i znalezienie jego wspomnień z warzenia eliksiru. Harry nie chciał narzucać swojemu opiekunowi swojej woli, w dodatku podejrzewał, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić niezauważalnie. Gdyby Snape przyłapał Harry'ego na próbie odczytania jego umysłu, jego gniew byłby niewyobrażalny. Dlatego ta opcja i tak była bezpieczniejsza, mimo wszystkich zaklęć, jakie Snape mógł użyć do chronienia swojego laboratorium.

– Jest moim przyjacielem – powiedział Harry, decydując się na szczerość. – Ale zrobił coś, co wydaje mi się, że jest złe. No, czasami mi się tak wydaje. Chyba. – Nie był pewien, jak komukolwiek opisać obecny stan swojego umysłu, nawet samemu sobie. Nabrał takiej wprawy w wyskakiwaniu i chowaniu się z powrotem za swoje tarcze, pozwalając sobie być inną osobą przy różnych ludziach – spokojną, podekscytowaną, aktywną albo pasywną, w zależności od potrzeb – w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, że czasami miał wrażenie, że jest całkowicie złożony z masek. Po prostu musiał otworzyć pudełko, wybrać odpowiednią i po chwili był w stanie poradzić sobie z kolejną osobą, która potrzebowała jego pomocy.

– Zgredek rozumie – powiedział Zgredek, kłaniając się lekko. – Pan Malfoy często robi rzeczy, które Zgredek uważa za złe, ale Zgredek i tak się go słucha.

Harry zamrugał, po czym uznał, że nie powinien być rozzłoszczony, a zaszczycony faktem, że został porównany do skrzata domowego. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do gabinetu Snape'a.

– No dobra – szepnął, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. – _Acclaro_.

Linie zaklęć i osłon pojawiły się wokół drzwi do gabinetu. Harry skrzywił się. Biorąc pod uwagę zdolności Snape'a do eliksirów, nie mógł mieć żadnej pewności, że to były wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Przechylił głowę na bok i przyjrzał się tym, które rozpoznał, łącznie z trawiastą zielenią zaklęcia odrzucającego, ukrytego pod grubymi pasmami zaklęcia, które zachowałoby w sobie obraz dowolnej osoby, która przeszłaby przez te drzwi, kiedy Snape'a nie ma w środku.

Większość z tych zaklęć mógłby usunąć, ale podejrzewał, że to by uruchomiło jakieś alarmy w umyśle Snape'a, które przebiłyby się przez kruchą barierę eliksiru usypiającego.

Zawahał się, przypominając sobie opis zaklęcia, które znalazł, czytając o historii Pierwszej Wojny. Przez bardzo długi czas aurorzy nie byli w stanie ustalić, jakim cudem śmierciożercy ciągle uciekają z ich pułapek. Wreszcie zorientowano się, że śmierciożercy byli w stanie przegonić wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia tak długo, jak nie próbowali tego zrobić na zbyt dużej powierzchni, po czym aportowali się albo używali świstoklika, jak tylko znaleźli się w jej środku. Zaklęcie było wyjątkowo kruche i znikało jak tylko śmierciożerca z niego zniknął, ale póki trwało, było w stanie odseparować go od dowolnej magii w otoczeniu, przy okazji – i ta część interesowała w tym momencie Harry'ego najbardziej – nie informując żadnego aurora o tym, że ich zaklęcia zostały zakłócone.

Potrzebował tylko, żeby to zaklęcie pozwoliło mu wejść do środka.

– _Finite Incantatem Glomero!_

Magia wezbrała w nim z nieznanym mu drżeniem, w sposób, w jaki zawsze to robiła, kiedy po raz pierwszy rzucał jakieś zaklęcie, po czym przed jego dłonią pojawił się szybko rosnący bąbel powietrza, który płynął spokojnie przed siebie. Harry pocił się z samego wysiłku utrzymywania tego zaklęcia. Oczywiście, jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobił, w dodatku pierwsza próba odbyła się bezróżdżkowo. _Naprawdę powinienem częściej używać mojej różdżki_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak osłony i zaklęcia na drzwiach znikają.

Wreszcie kula była wielkości drzwi, więc Harry przez nie przeszedł, pilnując, żeby Zgredek nie został w tyle. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, a Harry patrzył, jak zaklęcie rozwiewa się z lekkim syknięciem. Pomyślał niemrawo, że przecież śmierciożercy mieliby jeszcze więcej problemów z rozstawieniem go, jeśli aurorzy, którzy próbowali ich usidlić, byli od nich potężniejsi. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że sama potęga i wiek zaklęć na drzwiach Snape'a musiała mieć jakiś związek z tym, że nie był w stanie utrzymać kuli zbyt długo.

Zgredek stuknął go w ramię. Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się.

Zgredek przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Następnym razem – skrzeknął – Zgredek z przyjemnością aportuje Harry'ego Pottera na drugą stronę drzwi.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. _Nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby go poprosić o pomoc._

– Dziękuję, Zgredku – powiedział, odwracając się w kierunku laboratorium. – Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli tego więcej robić.

Jedynym światłem w laboratorium była świeczka, która unosiła się na powierzchni eliksiru w kociołku ustawionym za biurkiem Snape'a. Paliła się tak już od wielu dni. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien jej dotykać. Był zaskoczony tym, jak strasznie pusto teraz wyglądał ten pokój, pełen kurzu i martwy, bez Snape'a, który nadałby mu iskry ciepła i życia. Pokręcił głową, żeby zrzucić z siebie to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, po czym podszedł do biurka Snape'a.

Zgredek ruszył za nim.

– Czego Harry Potter szuka?

– Dowolnych notatek, które miałyby na górze nazwę eliksiru – powiedział Harry, przyglądając się zamkniętej szufladzie. Zaklęcie zamykające było banalnie proste i zastanawiał się, czemu takie jest, póki nie zauważył niebezpiecznie wyglądającej igły, która przebiłaby mu palce, gdyby spróbował otworzyć szufladę ręką. Pokręcił głową. _Snape to straszny paranoik._ – Albo czegokolwiek, co ma na sobie napisane James Potter.

Zgredek kiwnął głową i teleportował się na drugą stronę pokoju. Harry słyszał ciche piski i pykanie, domyślił się więc, że Zgredek pomagał sobie swoją magią w szukaniu. Nie odwrócił się. Ufał Zgredkowi bezwarunkowo.

Przejrzał pobieżnie kilka na wpół zapisanych kartek, które niczym nie przypominały pełnych przepisów na eliksiry, po czym zamarł. Najbliższy kawałek pergaminu zamigotał, jakby zapisane na nim słowa były tylko urokiem, który ukrywał to, co tam było tak naprawdę napisane. Harry wrócił do niego i przymrużył oczy.

 _Eliksir Meleagera._

Harry podniósł notatkę i szeptem rzucił zaklęcie _Aspectus Lyncis_ , kiedy się zorientował, że słowa nie chcą przestać mu migotać przed oczami. To zerwało urok z pergaminu, a słowa uspokoiły się i pozwoliły się odczytać.

 _Eliksir, którego zadaniem jest imitacja i odwrócenie losu Meleagera. Albowiem nasz żywot jest niczym płomień świecy, jeśli porównać go do gór i rzek._

Harry znał legendę Meleagera, którego życie zostało związane z płonącą pochodnią i który zginął, kiedy jego matka w rozpaczy cisnęła pochodnią w ognisko, kiedy Meleager zabił jej braci, a swoich wujków. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co związany z taką legendą eliksir byłby w stanie zrobić, chociaż oczywiście, Snape nie był na tyle głupi, żeby to opisać w swoich notatkach. Harry zauważył, że jego głowa odwraca się, bardzo powoli, w stronę kociołka z eliksirem, na którym unosiła się świeczka.

Podszedł do niego powoli i pochylił głowę, wąchając. Kiedy się zorientował, że czuje czekoladę i że ma rosnącą ochotę spróbowania eliksiru, odchylił się szybko w tył i zamknął oczy, zwalczając kilka różnych emocji.

Ten eliksir pachniał i wyglądał jak ten, który Knot zlizał ze swoich palców, kiedy Snape i Harry odwiedzili ministerstwo. Harry nie wiedział, czy Snape stworzył eliksir Meleagera wyłącznie z myślą o Knocie. Nie wiedział też, czy Knot z pewnością zginie, kiedy świeczka zgaśnie.

Wiedział jednak, że na to właśnie wszystko wskazywało i w tyle umysłu poczuł chory podziw. Czy Snape naprawdę był gotów zabić ministra, do tego w taki sposób, że nikt nie byłby w stanie powiązać tego z nim? Przecież gdyby potem sprawdzono ciało na obecność eliksirów, nie rozpoznano by tego konkretnego, bo to był kompletnie nowy wynalazek. Co więcej, Snape mógł go nawet zrobić ze składników, które zniknęłyby w chwili, w której zakończyły swoją pracę – to była jedna z taktyk, którymi podzielił się tego lata z Harrym. W ten sposób nikt nie znalazłby niczego podejrzanego w czasie obdukcji.

Harry sprawdził trzymany w ręku pergamin. Tak, eliksir Meleagera zawierał kilka takich składników.

Zauważył, że ręce mu się trzęsą, jego oddech przyśpieszył, a jego serce zaczęło mu walić tak mocno, że w uszach mu tętniło, a jego wzrok się rozmazał. Snape chciał zabić ministra po prostu dlatego, że był zły o porwanie Harry'ego i jego wtrącanie się w kwestii praw rodzicielskich. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Z tego, co było Harry'emu wiadomo, jeszcze przed tymi wakacjami, Snape kompletnie ignorował fakt, że ich minister w ogóle istniał. Być może miał do niego jakiś zaległy żal o aresztowanie i zniewagi, jakich doznał jako śmierciożerca, ale Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Zbieg okoliczności był w tym momencie po prostu za duży.

 _Miał zamiar kogoś zabić. Nie w walce, nie dlatego, że go o to poprosiłem, ale dlatego, że tego chciał, bo chciał się odpłacić za zło, które mi wyrządzono._

To było absolutnie nie do przyjęcia. Nie potrafił tego postrzegać inaczej jak przegięcie, zwłaszcza, że znajdował się poza swoimi tarczami oklumencyjnymi. Harry może i byłby w stanie zrozumieć, gdyby Snape stworzył to dla swojego osobistego wroga; człowiek, który nałożył tak wiele zaklęć i osłon na drzwi do swojego laboratorium, bez żadnych wątpliwości mógłby wymyślić coś takiego, nawet, gdyby go nigdy nie użył. On jednak chciał zabić kogoś w imieniu Harry'ego, co w pewnym sensie sprawiłoby, że Harry byłby za to pośrednio odpowiedzialny.

Harry nie byłby w stanie tego znieść. Choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo by nie chciał rozzłościć Snape'a, jak bardzo by nie kochał swojego opiekuna, to pewnych spraw po prostu nie był w stanie tolerować.

Otworzył oczy i niepewnie przyjrzał się eliksirowi Meleagera. Oczywiście, jednym z problemów było to, że nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby go jakoś naruszył. Jeśli świeczka zgaśnie, to Knot umrze, a przynajmniej skończy z nieuleczalnymi oparzeniami. Snape pewnie miał zamiar szantażować ministra i zgasiłby świeczkę wyłącznie, jeśli Knot nie spełniłby jego żądań.

Możliwe jednak, że Harry opacznie zrozumiał powiązanie eliksiru z legendą i jeśli w ogóle dotknie kociołka, to w jakiś sposób zakłóci jego działanie, a może nawet sprowokuje do działania.

Był pewien tylko jednej rzeczy: nie mógł zostawić tego eliksiru pod opieką Snape'a, bez względu na to, jakby nie musiał się potem kryć z faktem, że to on go zabrał. Nie zniósłby, gdyby Knot zginął po tym, jak Harry dowiedział się już o istnieniu eliksiru.

Wyciągnął rękę i wolę, a jego magia poleciała do przodu i delikatnie zaczęła lewitować kociołkiem, unosząc go w powietrze i pilnując, żeby świeczka nie zgasła. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie uruchomiły się żadne osłony. Wiedział, że Snape zwykle nie używa osłon na swoich kociołkach, bo ich magia mogłaby wejść w reakcję ze składnikami eliksiru, ale jeśli istniał jakiś eliksir, który mógłby być wyjątkiem, to byłby to właśnie ten.

– Panie Harry.

Harry wydał bardzo surowy rozkaz każdemu swojemu mięśniowi, zakazując im się wzdrygnąć i nie dopuszczając do tego, żeby kociołek pełen eliksiru Meleagera spadł na podłogę. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Zgredka.

– Tak, Zgredku?

– Zgredek znał papier, na którym jest napisane James Potter – powiedział Zgredek, machając plikiem papierów, po czym podał je Harry'emu, żeby ten mógł się mu przyjrzeć.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył imię swojego ojca nabazgrane na górze pierwszego pergaminu, nawet jeśli pisząca to ręka przyciskała pióro tak mocno, że niemal go naderwała. Poniżej znajdowała się lista składników. Już wcześniej miał podejrzenia co do tego, które z nich mogłyby sprawić, żeby jego ojciec się zachowywał w ten sposób i faktycznie – niektóre z nich się tu znajdowały. Mimo, że Snape tego nie dodał w swoich notatkach, antidotum będzie względnie łatwe do zrobienia. Ten eliksir był delikatny i skomplikowany, ostrożnie skomponowany tak, żeby odwracał od siebie uwagę. Jego antidotum będzie musiało być brutalnie silne, eliksir, którego zadaniem będzie rozedrzeć i przebić się przez te delikatne i subtelne łańcuchy magii.

Był też problem, oczywiście, uwarzenia tego antidotum i upewnienia się, że Snape nie będzie go winił o zabranie notatek o eliksirze Jamesa i kociołka z eliksirem Meleagera.

Harry zawahał się tylko przez kilka chwil, nim wreszcie nie przyszła mu do głowy odpowiedź. Na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, Zgredku – powiedział. – Bardzo mi pomogłeś. Jeśli chcesz, możesz już wracać do rezydencji Malfoyów.

Zgredek przyjrzał mu się z rozwagą, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Czy Harry Potter nie będzie potrzebował pomocy przy warzeniu eliksiru?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie no, oczywiście, każda para rąk się przyda. Ale nie byłem pewien, czy będziesz chciał ze mną zostać i dalej mi pomagać.

Zgredek wyciągnął rękę i bardzo delikatnie poklepał Harry'ego palcem z boku głowy. Harry znowu zamrugał.

– Harry Potter powinien częściej prosić o pomoc – powiedział Zgredek, po czym złapał go za ramię. – Gdzie Harry Potter chce uwarzyć ten eliksir?

Umysł Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczył do obrazu opuszczonej klasy, w której starał się nauczać Connora i pozostałych, ale wiedział, że najpierw będzie musiał się udać do swojego pokoju, żeby zabrać swój kociołek i potrzebne mu składniki. Powiedział o tym Zgredkowi i poczuł, jak skrzat go aportuje, dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś go wycisnął ze świata, po czym z powrotem go do niego włożył. Ku jego uldze, kiedy się rozejrzał po pokoju, kociołek z eliksirem Meleagera pojawił się tu razem z nimi.

Harry podbiegł do swojego kufra i wyciągnął kociołek, różdżkę, woreczek zmiażdżonych płatków fiołka, fiolkę smoczej krwi, szczyptę włosów demimoza i kilka innych rzeczy, które się przeciwstawią co bardziej niestabilnym składnikom eliksiru, którym Snape nakarmił Jamesa. To było naprawdę znakomite dzieło, ale nawet takie wywary mogły być zniszczone najprostszymi metodami.

Kiedy Zgredek podszedł do niego, żeby go aportować razem ze składnikami, Harry pokręcił głową i podszedł do łóżka Dracona. Odsunął zasłonę i przez chwilę patrzył jak Draco śpi.

Obserwując go, Harry miał wrażenie, że jego sen zrobił się ostatnimi czasy znacznie bardziej niespokojny, ale też dużo bardziej satysfakcjonujący. Draco zwykle nie miał żadnego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy spał. Teraz często się uśmiechał i mamrotał niewyraźnie listę, która brzmiała jak składniki eliksiru, kiedy się rzucał na łóżku, starając się znaleźć wygodną pozycję. W tej chwili Draco miał głowę wbitą w poduszkę, a jego blond włosy były rozwiane w kilku kierunkach. Mamrotanie było tak ciche, że niemal niesłyszalne.

 _Jeśli Snape się posuwa za daleko, to czy to znaczy, że Draco też?_

Harry przymknął oczy. Draco wciąż nie powiedział mu, do czego służy ten jego eliksir, albo czemu szuka wszystkiego na temat Julii Malfoy, nie pozwolił mu też przeczytać tej książki, ale Harry uważał, że z czasem pozna więcej szczegółów. Jeśli Draco miał zamiar skrzywdzić kogoś swoim eliksirem...

To Harry mu na to nie pozwoli.

Harry westchnął i pozwolił zasłonce opaść. Buntowanie się przeciw swojemu opiekunowi i najlepszemu przyjacielowi było takie proste kiedy spali.

Kiwnął do Zgredka.

– Czy możesz zabrać mnie z tym wszystkim do drugiej klasy od schodów na siódmym piętrze? – zapytał

Zgredek pokłonił się, aż mu uszy załopotały, złapał go za rękę i aportował ich stamtąd.

* * *

– Harry Potter musi się obudzić.

Harry poderwał głowę z zaskoczeniem. Na dobrą sprawę wcale nie chciał zasypiać. Właściwie, ostatnie co pamiętał, to było odliczanie mieszania, które musiało się odbywać w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, i obserwowanie jak eliksir nadyma się i powoli zaczyna rozjaśniać, by ostatecznie przybrać barwę złamanej bieli, o ile notatki dotyczące oryginalnego eliksiru się nie myliły.

– Czy skończyłem... – zapytał Harry, podnosząc głowę ze stołu i tarmosząc sobie włosy. Opadło z nich trochę kurzu, ale klasa nie miała czasu na porządne obrośnięcie brudem od jego ostatniej wizyty w niej.

– Tak, panie Harry Potterze – powiedział Zgredek i kiwnął w stronę czegoś za nim. Harry odwrócił się i odetchnął lekko. Jego kociołek był pełen białawego eliksiru, która powinna zneutralizować składniki, które siały zamęt w ciele i umyśle Jamesa.

Kociołek z eliksirem Meleagera stał w kącie klasy, wciąż pełen lśniącej cieczy, na której unosiła się świeczka. Harry spojrzał na niego bezsilnie. Wciąż nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zrobić z tym cholerstwem, poza tym, że wiedział, że trzeba ją schować w bezpiecznym miejscu. Każda ingerencja w eliksir może Knota sparzyć, zabić, albo nawet, znając Snape'a, rozerwać go na kawałki.

Harry ostrożnie użył zaklęcia czyszczącego na fiolce, w której wcześniej była smocza krew, po czym wlał do niej białawą substancję. Następnie zawahał się, zerkając na Zgredka. Nie potrzebował pomocy w udaniu się do sowiarni i wysłaniu tego eliksiru do Remusa, który poda go Jamesowi, ale chciał poprosić Zgredka o coś innego.

Skrzat domowy odwzajemnił spojrzenie, jego oczy były wielkie, poważne i lśniące.

 _Nie mogę_ , pomyślał Harry. _Tak wiele już dla mnie zrobił, pomógł mi przeszukać pokoje Snape'a, dostać się tutaj i uwarzyć ten eliksir._

– Dziękuję ci, Zgredku – szepnął. – Nie wiem, jak bym sobie z tym wszystkim poradził bez ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że bezpiecznie wrócisz do domu. – Nie wiedział, rzecz jasna, czy w ogóle istniało coś, co byłoby w stanie powstrzymać skrzata domowego przed aportacją, ale życzenie wydawało się na miejscu. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z klasy.

Zgredek złapał go za nadgarstek. Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół.

– Harry Potter może przynajmniej zapytać – powiedział Zgredek. – Zgredek wie, że to nie będzie rozkaz.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. _Czy moja mimika jest aż tak oczywista? A może chodzi o to, że jestem przy kimś, komu nie muszę kłamać?_

– Ja... Zgredku, nie musisz...

– Zgredek woli sam zaoferować swoją pomoc – powiedział Zgredek, tupiąc cicho nogą. – A jeśli Harry Potter poprosi go o coś, co pomoże mu w jego drodze do zostania _vatesem_ , to Zgredek z przyjemnością to zrobi.

 _W sumie to też mógłbym przy okazji zaaranżować_. Harry uznał, że może sprawa nie będzie aż taka zła, jeśli powiąże to, o co chciał poprosić Zgredka ze świadomym krokiem w kierunku zostania _vatesem_.

– Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, gdybyś zapieczętował ten pokój tak, żeby nikt nie był w stanie wejść do środka i dotknąć eliksiru Meleagera – szepnął. – Chciałbym też zorganizować... delegację, spotkanie, cokolwiek, z magicznymi stworzeniami, które są zainteresowane rozmową z _vatesem_. Póki co zerwałem tylko jedną sieć. Chyba już czas zerwać ich więcej.

Uśmiech Zgredka mógłby rozpalić słońce. Podniósł rękę i nad jego dłonią pojawiła się delikatna kulka płomieni, która szybko się powiększyła i zmieniła w Fawkesa. Fawkes wydał z siebie skrzek, który Harry zinterpretował jako irytację o to, że go tak nagle wezwano, po czym rozluźnił się i zaczął długi trel, który brzmiał jak jakiś sygnał. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co on mógł oznaczać dla feniksa i skrzata.

– Fawkes czekał, aż Harry Potter podejmie w tej sprawie jakąś decyzję – powiedział Zgredek. – Fawkes od razu poleci i powie stworzeniom w Lesie, które czekają na informację, że _vates_ chce się z nimi spotkać.

Harry poczuł, że znowu zalał się rumieńcem. Właściwie to chciał poprosić Fawkesa o pomoc w innej sprawie i teraz...

Fawkes wydał z siebie dźwięk, który zaczął się jako szczebiot, ale szybko przeszedł w drżący trel. Zgredek zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Fawkes mówi, że musisz przestać tyle myśleć, Harry Potterze – powiedział. – Jeśli ci czegoś potrzeba, tak długo jak to nie jest złe, możesz o to przynajmniej poprosić Fawkesa, zamiast nad tym rozmyślać.

Harry kiwnął głową, wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na feniksa.

– Chcę, żeby Snape pomyślał, że eliksir Meleagera został kompletnie zniszczony, mimo, że ministrowi się nic w związku z tym nie stało. Tego właśnie od ciebie chcę. Nie mogę cię poprosić, żebyś to naprawdę zrobił, bo nie wiem, co się wtedy stanie z eliksirem, ale zdołasz przekonać o tym Snape'a, jeśli...

Fawkes słuchał całego planu z ewidentną aprobatą; Zgredek nawet się nie kłopotał tłumaczeniem jego coraz bardziej podekscytowanych ćwierknięć, aż do ostatniego.

– Fawkes się zastanawiał, kiedy Harry Potter wreszcie przejrzy na oczy i zobaczy jak wiele złego robi mistrz eliksirów – powiedział Zgredek, patrząc na Harry'ego z lekką naganą.

Harry pochylił głowę. Fale mrozu i gorąca groziły ponownym zalaniem go, kiedy znowu pomyślał o tym, co Snape mógł zrobić z tym eliksirem i że on byłby za to pośrednio odpowiedzialny. Musiał jednak się z tym pogodzić i zrobić to, co należało. Merlin jeden wiedział, że potem będzie miał dość czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, co zrobił jak należy, a co mógł zrobić lepiej. Już powoli dochodził do wniosku, że jego ostatni plan z okłamywaniem wszystkich wyraźnie nie działał, skoro para magicznych stworzeń była w stanie bez problemu zauważyć, że w dość oczywisty sposób potrzebował pomocy.

– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Ja... spróbuję coś z nim zrobić. Jeszcze nie wiem co, ale coś wymyślę.

Fawkes wylądował na jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że Harry zachwiał się pod jego ciężarem, po czym przytulił łepek do jego policzka, nucąc cicho. Po chwili wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w kuli ognia, a Harry wiedział, że najpierw przeniesie się do gabinetu Snape'a, a potem do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Zgredek zapieczętuje ten pokój – powiedział skrzat domowy, po raz kolejny łapiąc Harry'ego za nadgarstek. – Harry Potter nie musi się o to martwić.

– Dziękuję, Zgredku – szepnął Harry i pobiegł do sowiarni. Do świtu nie zostało dużo czasu, a chciał wysłać eliksir do Remusa zanim wróci do łóżka.

Sprawdził w biegu swoje włosy i szaty na obecność kurzu i plam po eliksirze. Nikt się nie mógł dowiedzieć o tym, co zrobił tej nocy.

Jego umysł wrócił do zmartwionych min Zgredka i Fawkesa.

 _Przynajmniej na razie._

* * *

Snape otworzył drzwi do swojego laboratorium i został powitany zapachem ognia.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że eliksir Meleagera się w jakiś sposób przewrócił przez noc i od świeczki zajęła się reszta. Ale kiedy spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył bardzo znajomego feniksa, siedzącego pośród popiołu w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał kociołek i spokojnie układającego sobie piórka.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

Snape jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby jego głos był taki zimny. Czuł, jak bardzo niewielka ilość szoku stara się przebić na powierzchnię; wiedział, co Fawkes musiał zrobić i miał wrażenie, że wie, dlaczego. Odsunął jednak od siebie te myśli. Zrobił to, co było niezbędne, by zapewnić Harry'emu absolutne bezpieczeństwo. Póki będzie przebywał umysłem na poziomie lodu, nie wybuchał gniewem, a umysł Harry'ego był spokojny, bystry i efektywny. Wiedział, że to, co robi, jest słuszne.

Fawkes podniósł głowę i zaczął śpiewać.

Matka Snape'a powiedziała mu, że żadna ilość lodu nie ochroni go przed pieśnią feniksa. Odkrył, że siedzi na podłodze, mimo że nie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł, a jego ręce obejmowały jego głowę, zupełnie jakby zwykłe ciało było w stanie powstrzymać muzykę, która była w stanie stawić czoła i zniszczyć wszelkie zło. Pieśń go zalała i wyciągnęła na światło dzienne jego emocje, te, które do siebie nie dopuszczał odkąd opadł na zimny poziom swojego umysłu – czyli wszystko poza zimną furią.

Zobaczył, jakby we śnie, jak Fawkes pojawia się ponad kociołkiem pełnym eliksiru Meleagera, obejmuje go, po czym niszczy go płomieniami o barwie czerwieni, złota i błękitu. Feniks, oczywiście, będąc stworzeniem czystego Światła i ognia, był w stanie zaabsorbować płomień świecy bez gaszenia jej, dzięki czemu osoba, która już była pod wpływem eliksiru, nie doznała żadnych obrażeń. Wreszcie feniks przeniósł się do jego biurka i zniszczył notatki, jakie Snape zrobił na temat tego eliksiru, jak i na temat eliksiru dla Pottera.

Ten eliksir był zły. Intencje Snape'a były złe, a on sam wyszedł poza swoje obowiązki ochrony dziecka, które chciał otoczyć opieką. Fawkes, niezależne stworzenie Światła, które opuściło swojego poprzedniego pana, kiedy ten stał się dla niego zbyt mroczny, nie był w stanie tego znieść.

Cała wizja była rozmyta i nierealna, jakby tak naprawdę wcale nie miała miejsca, albo jakby Snape nie był w stanie w pełni pojąć istoty tego, co ptak chciał mu przekazać. Nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Fawkes tego nie pochwalał, bo nagana przepełniała każdą surową, pełną miłości nutę.

Snape znalazł się w samym sercu cyklonu emocji, na które w ogóle nie był przygotowany i nie był w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. Próbował je zwalczyć, ale nie był w stanie póki pieśń feniksa trwała. Klęczał tylko, dysząc, resztką sił nie pozwalając sobie na płacz.

Ciężki, ciepły ciężar opadł na jego ramię, niemal przewracając. Opuścił ręce i spojrzał feniksowi w oczy.

Fawkes dziobnął go, szybki, gorący ruch, który pozostawił maleńki ślad przypalonej skóry na jego policzku. Następnie rozłożył skrzydła, wzniósł się w powietrze, zmienił w kulę ognia i zniknął.

Snape pozostał na klęczkach i zamknął oczy, oddychając ciężko w ciszy, która po tej całej muzyce zdawała się przytłaczająca.

Poczuł, jak żal w nim wiruje, razem z poczuciem winy i paniką, która była tak bardzo podobna do tej, którą poczuł po ataku śmierciożerców w to lato. Czuł się zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Harry niemal zginął od klątwy płonącej krwi i zaczął kląć, cichym, niskim głosem, zupełnie jak wtedy miał ochotę.

Jego ostrożnie zbudowana ostoja została zrujnowana. Nie był pewien, jak wrócić do zimna.

Wiedział jednak, że musi przynajmniej spróbować, inaczej nie będą w stanie zrobić żadnych postępów. Eliksir Meleagera został zniszczony, ale ministerstwo wciąż stanowiło dla Harry'ego niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał znaleźć na to jakiś sposób, inaczej znowu będzie bezsilny.

A Snape nienawidził poczucia bezsilności.

Podźwignął się na nogi i wziął szczyptę proszku fiuu, żeby fiuknąć dyrektora. Powie Dumbledore'owi, że się dzisiaj źle czuje i nie przeprowadzi swoich lekcji. Do tej pory tylko raz poprosił o coś takiego. Był pewien, że Albus się zgodzi, jak tylko zobaczy, w jakim jest stanie.

 _Jeden dzień. Tylko tyle masz czasu. Musisz się stać tym, kim byłeś, albo zawiedziesz Harry'ego i zawiedziesz siebie._

Gdyby tylko ta cholerna pozostałość po pieśni feniksa przestała się wreszcie odbijać echem po pokoju, a wrażenie, że popełnia błąd, przestało się obijać w jego umyśle.


	24. Delegacja

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Delegacja**

– Uwaga, uczniowie. Czy mogę prosić o waszą uwagę?

Harry niechętnie oderwał wzrok od książki, którą właśnie omawiali z Draconem. Draco upierał się, że pewien opisany tam przypadek nieokreślonej czarownicy, która pojawiła się, żeby uratować grupę czarodziejskich dzieci porwanych przez mugoli, którzy chcieli je spalić na stosie, brzmi zupełnie jak coś, co mogłaby zrobić Julia Malfoy. Harry starał się mu wyjaśnić, że w tym czasie Julia Malfoy musiałaby mieć jakieś dwanaście lat, ale miał wrażenie, że mu się to wybitnie nie udaje. Możliwe, że tak było dlatego, że co chwila przerywał dyskusję, żeby zjeść obiad, podczas gdy Draco trajkotał dalej, ale prawdopodobnie miało to więcej związku z koszmarnym uporem jego przyjaciela.

Dumbledore stał za stołem prezydialnym, uśmiechając się i wyciągając przed siebie rękę, jakby miał zamiar przekląć wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Harry odkrył, że się odruchowo spiął. Pokręcił głową i oparł się plecami o stół, zakładając ręce na piersi. _Nikogo tu nie przeklnie. Nie trzyma się dłoni w ten sposób, jeśli się ma zamiar rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. Uspokój się, Harry. Trening Snape'a zaczyna ci mieszać w głowie._

– Wiem, że wielu z was zastanawiało się, czemu w tym roku odwołaliśmy zajęcia z quidditcha – powiedział Dumbledore i zachichotał, kiedy ze strony stołów Gryffindoru i Slytherinu rozległy się okrzyki. – Odwołaliśmy je, żeby podarować Hogwartowi możliwość skupienia swojej uwagi na innym wydarzeniu. Jak wielu z was słyszało o Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu się obiło o uszy, a może kiedyś ktoś wspomniał przelotnie o tym w którejś książce, którą czytał...

Wyglądało jednak na to, że wielu ludzi wokół niego _wiedziało_ o czym mowa, bo po sali rozszedł się szum rozmów. Harry postanowił, że na przyszłość poświęci tej kwestii więcej uwagi. Zawsze było coś, o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale czego część mogła skrzywdzić Connora, albo któregoś z ludzi, na których mu zależało.

– Turniej Trójmagiczny – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, najwyraźniej chętny, by udzielić wyjaśnień – to wielkie zawody, które będą się odbywać pomiędzy trzema europejskimi szkołami magii – Hogwartem, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem. Trzy osoby, po jednej z każdej szkoły, wezmą w nich udział, rywalizując między sobą o nagrodę, a także chwałę i honor swojej szkoły. Kiedyś te turnieje odbywały się znacznie częściej niż w dzisiejszych czasach, nie tylko dla dobra uczestników, ale też służyły poprawie i wzmocnieniu więzi między szkołami. Niestety, w pewnym momencie uznano, że zadania są zbyt niebezpieczne, bo reprezentanci często ginęli w trakcie zawodów, więc przerwano tę tradycję. – Dumbledore zamilkł na moment, a Harry nawet ze swojego miejsca był w stanie zobaczyć jak świecą mu się oczy. – Teraz jednak postanowiliśmy ją odnowić! Uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons przybędą do Hogwartu w Halloween, a kilka dni później zostaną wybrani reprezentanci!

Podekscytowany pomruk przebiegł wokół Wielkiej Sali. Ktoś ze strony stołu Gryffindora okazał się dość odważny, żeby ściągnąć na siebie uwagę dyrektora.

– Kto postanowi o tym, kim będą reprezentanci, dyrektorze?

– Czara Ognia – powiedział Dumbledore wesoło. – Przejrzy ona wszystkich potencjalnych reprezentantów z każdej szkoły i poda nam wyłącznie imiona uczniów godnych tego zadania. Ci ludzie będą musieli być sprytnymi i, oczywiście, dobrymi czarodziejami, pełnymi honoru. Czara jednak prawdopodobnie narzuci też własne kryteria.

Harry pokręcił głową, słuchając ściszonych rozmów. Wszyscy wokół zdawali się być jednocześnie przekonani, że to oni powinni reprezentować szkołę, ale też pełni wątpliwości co do tego, czy Czara ich przypadkiem nie odrzuci.

– Kogo to obchodzi? – mruknął do Dracona, który dopiero teraz oderwał się od swojej książki. – Przecież to tylko głupie zawody. Kto by w ogóle _chciał_ walczyć z bazyliszkiem, czy czymkolwiek z czym oni będą musieli się tam zmierzyć?

– To raczej nie będzie bazyliszek – powiedział Draco, marszcząc nos, jakby Harry powinien był sobie zdawać z tego sprawę. – No dobra, a co powiesz o tej? "Na początku wiosny na pagórkach Wiltshire zobaczono spacerującą, piękną kobietę ze srebrnymi włosami, której oczy były zamknięte, jakby śniła."

– Wielu Malfoyów musiało mieć srebrne włosy...

Harry pozwolił się wciągnąć w dyskusję. Dzięki temu nie musiał się już zastanawiać nad tym, czemu Dumbledore obserwował go z lśniącymi oczami zza stołu prezydialnego.

* * *

– Panie Harry! Proszę się obudzić!

Harry zamrugał, przeganiając mgłę z oczu i ręką wymacał okulary. Kiedy otworzył zasłony swojego łóżka, zobaczył stojącego obok Zgredka, który przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. Fawkes unosił się mu nad głową. Harry rozejrzał się pośpiesznie, ale poza mruknięciem od strony Blaise'a, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby skrzat domowy i feniks obudzili przypadkiem kogoś jeszcze. Harry poczuł, jak obmywa go ulga.

– Co się stało, Zgredku? – szepnął.

– Fawkes zrobił to, co obiecał zrobić – szepnął Zgredek z naciskiem. – Harry Potter ma z nami pójść do Zakazanego Lasu i spotkać się z magicznymi stworzeniami, które chcą zobaczyć _vatesa_.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak serce mu przyśpiesza, aż mu pierś nie zaczęła od niego drżeć. Ale odmowa nawet mu nie przyszła do głowy. Jakżeby mógł odmówić, kiedy Zgredek i Fawkes tak wiele dla niego zrobili tamtej nocy?

– Już idę – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na swoją piżamę. – Czy oczekują, ee, jakiegoś bardziej oficjalnego ubioru niż ten?

Fawkes wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony trel, a Zgredek przetłumaczył go, nie czekając nawet na prośbę Harry'ego.

– Większość magicznych stworzeń biega po lesie nago, panie Harry. Pan Harry ma się po prostu _pojawić_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Podejrzewał, że powinien się po prostu cieszyć z okazji, bo może się wybrać na jakieś spotkanie w piżamie. Większość jego czystokrwistych sojuszników uznałaby to za osobistą zniewagę.

Złapał swoją różdżkę, upewnił się, że okulary siedzą mu mocno na nosie i pozwolił Zgredkowi złapać się za rękę. Tym razem skrzacia aportacja nie wydała mu się nawet taka dziwna, a po wszystkim był w stanie nawet złapać równowagę i ustać na nogach, wziąć głęboki oddech i odwrócić się do wszystkich. Po raz kolejny byli na tej łące w Zakazanym Lesie, na którą centaury zaciągnęły Dracona w trakcie ich pierwszego roku. Harry zobaczył znajomy pagórek i pośpiesznie ponakładane wtedy głazy, które miały służyć za szubienicę.

Tym razem jednak stał na samym środku łąki, a Zgredek w dalszym ciągu trzymał go za rękę. Fawkes pojawił się w kuli ognia i pozwolił mu zobaczyć jak wiele magicznych stworzeń stało wokół, przyglądając mu się. Harry zadarł głowę do góry i spojrzał każdemu, po kolei, w oczy. To było znacznie łatwiejsze od wbijania wzroku w ziemię i szurania nogami, właściwie to przyszło mu do głowy, że okazało się znacznie łatwiejsze niż miał prawo oczekiwać. Ten taniec przynajmniej był mu _znany_ , a przynajmniej ta ścieżka, jak ją kiedyś określili Zgredek i Fawkes. Wiedział, że jest ciężka, ale przynajmniej była pozbawiona dziwnych zawirowań ludzkiej psychiki, które czasami przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy, jak to ostatnimi czasy mieli w zwyczaju robić jego opiekun czy przyjaciel.

Tuż przed nim stał kontyngent centaurów, którzy mieli ręce założone na piersiach. Jak tylko go zobaczyli, zaczęli tupać przednimi, lewymi kopytami, co było dźwiękiem niskim i regularnym jak bicie serca, ale znacznie bardziej niepokojącym. Harry kiwnął głową dwóm z nim, których rozpoznawał, Firenzowi i Coranowi, którzy wtedy związali Dracona, po czym odwrócił się w lewo, patrząc na pagórek.

Trawa na nim była gęsta od niewielkich, wijących się ciał. Płomienie Fawkesa pozwoliły mu zobaczyć przebłyski złota, zieleni i wielu innych jasnych kolorów. Było tam Wielu i wielogłowe węże, które Harry rozpoznał jako widłowęże. Niektóre z nich miały trzy głowy, inne tylko dwie. Jeśli Harry dobrze pamiętał, dwie głowy zwykle starały się odgryźć trzecią. Ulżyło mu na widok węży. Był rad, że będzie w stanie porozmawiać przynajmniej z niektórymi stworzeniami bez konieczności proszenia Zgredka o tłumaczenie.

Odwracał się dalej, póki nie zobaczył brzegu łąki, która była zaraz za nim, kiedy tu wylądował. Poczuł, jak dech mu zapiera, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy.

Stały tam jednorożce. Bił od nich srebrny blask w ciemności, a ich ciężkie, śnieżnobiałe grzywy i lśniące rogi były tak piękne, że Harry musiał opanować rosnące pragnienie, żeby do nich podejść i dotknąć. Pochylił więc tylko głowę w ich kierunku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wielu jednorożców zebranych w jednym miejscu, nawet nie spodziewał się, że je tu zastanie. Nie pozwolił swoim łzom jednak na opadnięcie. To było oficjalne spotkanie, a on był czarodziejem, nawet jeśli był _vatesem_ – reprezentował sobą nie jedno z tych stworzeń, ale gatunek, który je uwięził. Nie miał żadnego prawa oczekiwać, że będą pobłażać dowolnej słabości, którą by tu okazał.

Odwrócił się znowu w stronę centaurów. Jakby na ten sygnał, ich kopyta przestały dudnić, a Firenzo wyszedł przed wszystkich, patrząc na niego ze spokojem.

– Harry Potterze – powiedział. – Już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. Przyszliśmy dzisiaj, ponieważ dowiodłeś swojej wartości w oficjalnym teście, a także dlatego, że twój los jest powiązany z Marsem, który statecznie wznosi się na niebie.

Harry spiął się lekko bezwiednie. To były cokolwiek dziwne pierwsze słowa, jakie padły od strony centaurów. Wydawało mu się, że będą rozmawiać wyłącznie o sieciach.

– Istnieje pewna przepowiednia, to prawda – powiedział. – Ale przepowiednia nie mówi jasno o tym, w jaki sposób będę związany z losami tej wojny.

– Gwiazdy są zawsze jasne, lśnią poza chmurami i burzą. – Firenzo wyglądał na niewzruszonego. – Tylko ich świadectwa potrzebujemy. Weźmiesz udział w wojnie, ale jesteś też naszym _vatesem_. Wolelibyśmy, żebyś nie zginął, nim nie wykonasz swojego obowiązku wobec naszego gatunku.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale kiwnął głową. _Nie mogę ich przecież za to winić._

– Problem leży w nadmiernym pośpiechu – ostrzegł ich. – Nie znam się jeszcze za bardzo na sieciach. Jeśli za szybko je zniszczę, to mogę narobić wam równie wiele złego co dobrego.

Twarz Firenza pozostawała spokojna i bez wyrazu.

– Nie rozumiemy cię, Harry Potterze.

Harry potarł czoło. Blizna go lekko szczypała i piekła, ale to pewnie dlatego, że dopiero co śnił mu się Voldemort.

– Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś, żebym was jak najszybciej uwolnił, teraz, albo przynajmniej zanim zginę w tej wojnie.

– _Vatesa_ nie wolno pośpieszać – powiedział Firenzo z czymś w rodzaju szoku w głosie. A przynajmniej Harry to zinterpretował jako szok. Ciężko to było określić, centaury generalnie były bardzo uległe. – On zawsze będzie się stawał. Musisz kroczyć ścieżką pomiędzy cierniami i podejmować decyzje we właściwym miejscu. Nikomu nie wolno cię pośpieszać czy ponaglać. Zgodziliśmy się pojawić na tym spotkaniu, żeby cię powiadomić o tym, że wiemy o wojnie, o tym, że Mars świeci. Nie wszyscy się jeszcze z nami zgodzili – jego wzrok pomknął ponad centaurami, głębiej w las, jakby chciał się zwrócić do tych, których tu z nimi nie ma – wierzymy, że do przeżycia potrzebujesz naszej pomocy. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł kontynuować swój proces stawania się.

Harry zadrżał lekko.

– Jaki rodzaj pomocy macie na myśli?

 _Bez paniki, tylko bez paniki._

Firenzo wrócił do niego wzrokiem, spokojny i niemal opanowany.

– Słyszałeś o tym, do czego były w przeszłości zdolne centaury.

– Wydawało mi się, że to tylko legendy – szepnął Harry. Ostatnia historia o centaurach, które pomogły czarodziejom w wojnie, miała ponad tysiąc lat. Niewielka grupa dwudziestu centaurów przyłączyła się do jeszcze mniejszej grupy czarodziejów i wspólnie zniszczyli czterokrotnie potężniejsze siły wroga. Były szalenie brutalne w walce.

– Nie tylko – powiedział Firenzo. – Od bardzo dawna nie wzięliśmy udziału w żadnej wojnie, Harry Potterze. Jesteśmy gotowi to zmienić, dla dobra twojego jak i naszego własnego. Możemy krzywdzić czarodziejów, jeśli walczymy w obronie innego. Dziura w sieci. – Gdyby był człowiekiem, to pewnie w tych słowach zabrzmiałaby ironia, ale ponieważ nie był, ciągnął swój wywód dalej, w dalszym ciągu beznamiętnie, zupełnie jakby nie powiedział przed chwilą czegoś kompletnie obrzydliwego i przerażającego. – W zamian za naszą wolność oferujemy ci pomoc w twojej walce.

– Nie musicie tego robić – powiedział Harry, myśląc o wszystkich powodach, przez które _nie był_ generałem. Nic nie wiedział na temat strategii czy taktyk wojennych. Jego matka zawsze trenowała go do samotnej walki. Jego podstawowym celem zawsze miała być defensywa, obrona Connora. Nawet teraz, kiedy Snape go trenował w mrocznych sztukach, Harry wciąż nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak rozstawić żołnierzy, jak najlepiej wykorzystać dostępne pole bitwy. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że mu się w żołądku wywróciło. Co jeśli ustawi kogoś w złym miejscu i ten ktoś potem przez to zginie? – To z winy mojego gatunku zostaliście spętani. Jestem gotów was uwolnić jak tylko zbadam waszą sieć i poznam wszystkie konsekwencje.

– Tym niemniej – powiedział Firenzo – uznaliśmy, że to będzie w najlepszym interesie dla nas wszystkich, więc tak się właśnie stanie.

Harry zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy nie powinien poprosić centaury o to, żeby walczyli dla kogoś innego, po czym pokręcił głowa. Jedynym człowiekiem, który bez żadnych wątpliwości potrafił rozstawić swoje wojsko na polu walki i dzięki temu wygrać wojnę, był Dumbledore, a wiedział, że nie może ufać dyrektorowi, bo ten równie dobrze byłby gotów wciągnąć centaury z powrotem pod nową sieć.

– Żaden ze mnie strateg czy taktyk – powiedział, uznając, że równie dobrze może im wyjaśnić, czemu tak się waha. – Mogę stracić was w wojnie, waszą wolność, wasze życia, wszystko, jeśli złożycie je w moje ręce.

– Możemy cię nauczyć – powiedział Firenzo beznamiętnym głosem. – W zamian prosimy tylko o poświęcenie się twojej sprawie, _vatesie_ , jak i o odpowiedzenie na pięć pytań od nas.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– No dobrze.

– Dlaczego chcesz zostać _vatesem_? – Firenzo równie dobrze mógł być profesor Vector, przepytującą Harry'ego z zagadnień arytmetycznych. Harry odkrył, że łatwiej będzie mu odpowiadać, jak podejdzie do tych pytań jak do abstrakcyjnych zagadnień, niż do czegoś, co może w przyszłości zaważyć na przyszłości i życiu innych ludzi.

– Bo chcę szerzyć wolność – powiedział Harry. – No i dlatego, że czuję się współwinny. Nie wiedziałem o istnieniu sieci i byłem przerażony, kiedy mi je pokazano. W dodatku sam też byłem pod wpływem sieci i nie chcę, żeby taki los spotkał jeszcze kogoś. – Wiedział, że wszystkie jego odpowiedzi są szczere.

– Jak ci się wydaje, kiedy twoja praca, jako _vatesa_ , dobiegnie końca?

Harry zamrugał i zawahał się, zaskoczony pytaniem.

– Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie wiem, jak wiele jest sieci do rozplątania, jak wiele przymuszeń do zniszczenia, a przynajmniej do próby zniszczenia. Może tak być, że spędzę długie lata na samych negocjacjach, żeby uwolnić skrzaty domowe spod ich sieci. Podejrzewam, że tę sieć będzie najciężej rozplątać. – Potem pomyślał o północnych goblinach, ich sieci przywiązanej do rudymentów i zadrżał. _Może jednak nie._ – Może mi zejść do końca życia, a może nawet dłużej. A może zginę w czasie wojny i przerwę ją w trakcie. Nie wiem, po prostu nie mam jak na to odpowiedzieć.

Firenzo kiwnął głową, a na jego twarzy nie pojawiło się nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, czy ta odpowiedź była poprawna czy nie.

– Jak ci się wydaje, co się stanie z magicznymi stworzeniami kiedy Voldemort wróci do władzy?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Myślę, że niektórych z was zniewoli, jak to robi z ludźmi, albo puści wolno tych, którzy mogą mu się jakoś przydać. Innych pewnie pozabija. – Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed obejrzeniem się na jednorożce. – Albo będzie na siłę utrzymywał przy życiu, bo tak bardziej mu się przydadzą.

Jednorożce go obserwowały. Harry'emu przed oczami pojawiła się niesamowicie intensywna wizja jednorożców pozamykanych w kojcach, w okrutnych warunkach, dojonych z ich krwi i pozbawionych rogów. Zadławił się i poczuł, jak żołądek mu drży, usiłując pozbyć się kolacji. Przełknął ślinę i zdołał skupić wzrok z powrotem na Firenzie.

– Jak ci się wydaje, co się stanie jak wojna dobiegnie końca i strona Światła pozostanie u władzy, jak teraz?

– Kontynuacja sieci – powiedział Harry. – Dumbledore za wszelką cenę chce pozostawić wszystko takim, jakie jest, bez większych zmian. Nie był w stanie zostać _vatesem_ i nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie już teraz nim zostać. Powiedział mi, że do zostania _vatesem_ trzeba poświęcić własną magię. On się raczej do tego nie garnie.

Na twarzy Firenza nie pojawiła się żadna reakcja, ale na to odpowiedział.

– Jeśli poświęcisz swoją magię, to nie możesz być _vatesem_. Tylko _vates_ ma dość siły, żeby niszczyć sieci.

 _Ciekawe, czy Dumbledore o tym wie_. Harry odrzucił od siebie tę myśl, bo poczuł się niezręcznie. Wiedział, że Dumbledore się martwi nim i jego siłą, ale nie chciał myśleć, że ten znowu stara się aktywnie pracować przeciw niemu. Między nimi panowało coś w rodzaju pokoju i takie podejrzenia mogłyby nim zachwiać.

– Rozumiem – powiedział.

– Piąte i ostatnie pytanie, Harry Potterze. – Głos Firenza zrobił się głęboki i dudniący. Stojące za nim centaury ponownie zaczęły tupać kopytami, a podobny do bębnów dźwięk mieszał się z jego głosem. – Gdybyś miał zdecydować pomiędzy uratowaniem części twoich ludzi, a uwolnieniem magicznego gatunku, to co byś wybrał?

– O których czarodziejach teraz mówimy i jakim konkretnie gatunku? – zażądał Harry.

Tętnienie skończyło się nagle z głośnym trzaskiem, kiedy wszystkie centaury stanęły dęba i jednocześnie opadły na ziemię. Harry podskoczył, zastanawiając się, czy to znaczy, że źle odpowiedział na pytanie i zaraz wszystkie centaury natrą na niego, żeby go zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi.

– Odnawiamy nasze zobowiązanie – powiedział Firenzo, patrząc na niego szczerze. – Udamy się z Harrym Potterem na wojnę i będziemy brali udział w jego walkach. Wiemy, że zostanie _vatesem_ , albo będzie się nim stawał z jednej chwili do drugiej. – Zawrócił i pokłusował pomiędzy swoich, nie oglądając się na Harry'ego. – Witaj w naszych sercach, dziecię Marsa. Od stuleci nie było w nich żadnego czarodzieja.

Harry pokręcił głową i zaczekał. Wyglądało jednak na to, że to był koniec rytuału z centaurami, więc zwrócił się w kierunku Wielu i widłowęży, wciąż wijących się na pagórku.

– Witam was – powiedział, skupiając wzrok na wężach, żeby się upewnić, że będzie mówił wężomową. – Co mogę zrobić dla mojego beznogiego rodzeństwa?

Odpowiedział mu wymieszany, ponakładany na siebie, falujący syk Wielu.

– _Tu jest tak wiele sieci. Nie podoba nam się to. Las udzielił nam schronienia, ale jeśli wyjdziemy poza niego, nie pozwoli nam ukąsić czarodziejów, którzy nas skrzywdzili. Dławimy się posmakiem sieci. Uwolnij nas._

– Chcecie wrócić do domu? – zapytał Harry, rozważając możliwe sposoby na przekonanie – cóż, kogoś – do pomocy mu w przesłaniu skrzynki pełnej śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego roju południowo afrykańskich kobr. – Myślę, że jestem w stanie to zaaranżować. Moglibyście znowu żyć w świecie bez sieci.

– _Chcemy pozostać w lesie_ – odpowiedział syk. – _Stworzyliśmy tu swoje gniazdo i nasze jajka niebawem się wyklują. Ale chcemy, żeby to się stało na naszych warunkach. Nasze dzieci muszą się nauczyć samoobrony, muszą być w stanie wyciągnąć języki i nie poczuć na nich żadnego pęta._

– Obawiam się, że to może mi trochę zająć – powiedział Harry i rozluźnił oczy, tak jak to kiedyś zrobił, kiedy podróżował z Fawkesem, żeby zobaczyć przecinające się wszędzie sieci. Przed nim pojawiła się nowa, wściekle pomarańczowa nić i Harry odgadł, że tę właśnie wyczuwa na sobie Wielu. Zastanowił się, kto mógł ją tu założyć, ale pokręcił głową. _To pewnie stare zaklęcie, pozostawione przez jednego z dyrektorów Hogwartu, żeby się upewnić, że dowolne niebezpieczne stworzenie, które postanowi nagle zamieszkać w lesie, nie wyjdzie z niego z zamiarem skrzywdzenia uczniów._ – Nie wiem jak długo zajmie mi usunięcie tych wszystkich sieci.

– _Chcemy, żeby zniknęły._

– A ja powiedziałem, że to mi zajmie trochę czasu – powiedział Harry. Nie sądził, żeby Wielu było głupie, po prostu niesłychanie uparte.

– _Przyjmujemy to do wiadomości. Ale oczekujemy od ciebie zobowiązania. Wyślemy z tobą parę oczu, tak żebyśmy mieli pewność, że zachowujesz się zgodnie ze swoim zobowiązaniem nawet wtedy, kiedy przebywasz z dala od lasu._

Harry zobaczył delikatne poruszenie przy ziemi i jedna z maleńkich kobr owinęła się wokół jego kostki, po czym ruszyła w górę po nodze. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i wąż przemknął po jego piersi, w dół jego ramienia i owinął się wokół nadgarstka. Był tak cienki, że nawet kiedy owinął się dwukrotnie, wciąż nie był grubszy od bransoletki.

– Jak mam cię nazywać? – zapytał Harry węża, robiąc jednocześnie notatkę w głowie, żeby się zawsze upewniać, że pozostanie ukryty. Snape ostatnio zachowywał się jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle, czasami był chłodny i opanowany, a czasami wybuchał znaną furią. Merlin jeden wie, co zrobi na widok tego węża.

– _To część nas_ – powiedział wymieszany syk. – _Będziesz się do niego zwracał jak do części Wielu. Poprzez tego malucha wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą, obserwując cię i wszyscy, jeśli będzie trzeba, będziemy mogli przyjść ci z pomocą._

Harry stłumił parsknięcie śmiechem, kiedy sobie wyobraził, co by się stało, gdyby rój Wielu nagle wypłynął z Zakazanego Lasu. To prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że było z nim coś nie tak, skoro jego pierwszą reakcją było rozbawienie, a nie niepokój.

– Skoro tego sobie życzycie – powiedział. – Ale powiedzieliście przecież, że jeśli wyjdziecie poza las, to nie będziecie w stanie zaatakować żadnego czarodzieja.

– _Możemy to zrobić, jeśli będziemy bronić innego czarodzieja._

Harry przymrużył oczy. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, który dyrektor ustawił w ten sposób sieci i powoli rosła w nim nienawiść wobec tego człowieka.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na widłowęże. Do tej pory rozmawiał z nimi tylko raz, przelotnie, w czasie pełni w zeszłym roku, kiedy biegł przez las z Syriuszem i Remusem. Nie wiedział, czego mogli od niego chcieć, poza zniszczeniem ich sieci.

Trzygłowy widłowąż wysunął się przed innych i podniósł wszystkie karki, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Harry zwrócił spojrzenie tak spokojnie jak mógł, chociaż sam musiał w pewnej chwili mrugnąć, nawet jeśli wąż tego nie musiał.

– _Mówiący z wężami_ – powiedział wreszcie widłowąż, jakby coś go usatysfakcjonowało w tej wymianie spojrzeń. – _Nie jesteśmy jak centaury, ani jak Wielu. Nie będziemy się z tobą układać w kwestii atakowania w twoim imieniu, czy chronienia ciebie._

Harry kiwnął głową z ulga.

– Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla was zrobić, poza zniszczeniem waszej sieci?

– _Czy słyszysz śpiew?_

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. Nie słyszał niczego poza wiatrem poruszającym gałęziami i przestępującymi z nogi na nogę centaurami za sobą.

– Nie. Jakiego rodzaju muzykę powinienem słyszeć?

– _Przyjdź do nas, kiedy usłyszysz muzykę. Upewnimy się, że nauczysz się słuchać._

Widłowąż zawrócił i ruszył szybko w górę pagórka. Inne węże ruszyły za nim i po chwili wszystkie zniknęły. Harry zamrugał. _I pomyśleć, że to centaury mają reputację enigmatycznych._

Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę, ale widłowęże nie wróciły, więc zwrócił się w stronę jednorożców. Nie był pewien, jak ma z nimi rozmawiać, póki jeden z nich nie zarżał dźwiękiem, który poniósł się niczym śnieg, Fawkes nie wydał z siebie trelu, a Zgredek nie przetłumaczył tego trelu.

– Chcą, żeby Harry Potter zniszczył ich sieć w tym roku – powiedział, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami – w zamian za dług, który jest im winny.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiem.

Trel, rżenie, trel i po chwili Zgredek znowu tłumaczył.

– Jakiś czas temu miał pan okazję uratować jednorożca i nic pan nie zrobił – powiedział. – Wyczuły pana, kiedy przyszły odbyć żałobę. Nie wiedziały wtedy, kim pan jest. Teraz wiedzą i chcą się dowiedzieć, jak _vates_ mógł ich tak zawieść.

Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Wiedział już, do czego odnosi się Zgredek. W czasie pierwszego roku widział jak Quirrell żywi się krwią jednorożca, ale ujawnienie się wtedy prawdopodobnie oznaczałoby jego śmierć. Dlatego też patrzył jak Quirrell zabija jednorożca i nie zrobił niczego, żeby go powstrzymać.

– Zabicie jednorożca to grzech – szepnął Zgredek. – Jednorożcom się nie podoba, że ktoś po prostu patrzył jak to się dzieje.

Harry usłyszał delikatne postukiwanie kopyt, miękkie niczym dzwoneczki i otworzył oczy. Jeden z jednorożców ruszył w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się zaraz przed nim, tak jasny, że Harry musiał przymrużyć oczy, obserwując jego lśniące futro, po czym pochylił głowę. Jego róg zawisł kilka cali od jego serca.

Harry był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby jednorożec ruszył przed siebie, skupiając całą swoją moc w swoim karku i przebijając go na wylot.

Nie był w stanie nawet udawać, że by na to nie zasługiwał.

Jednorożec cofnął się i stanął dęba. Harry bezsilnie patrzył jak światło jego rogu opada niczym gwiazda, a potem jak złote podkowy ruszają w stronę lasu.

Pozostałe ruszyły za nim w lśniącym pośpiechu, wyglądając niczym droga mleczna, która postanowiła zstąpić z nieba i zatańczyć w Zakazanym Lesie. Harry podniósł rękę, żeby otrzeć łzy z twarzy i poczuł łaskotanie języka, kiedy Wielu wysunęło się lekko z jego nadgarstka, żeby spróbować soli.

– _Mogliśmy je ukąsić, obronić cię_ – powiedział wąż.

– Nie chciałem, żebyście to zrobili – szepnął Harry i zerknął na Fawkesa i Zgredka. – Co się stało? Co postanowiły?

Fawkes zaśpiewał, nisko i melodyjnie. Zgredek przetłumaczył.

– Jednorożce są niewinne, Harry Potterze. Znają dotyk, zapach niewinności. Z tak bliska były w stanie wyczuć, że nie chciał pan śmierci ich pobratymca i gdyby pan mógł, zginąłby pan w jego obronie. Zostało panu przebaczone.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że jednorożce zostały spętane dlatego, że były zbyt piękne – powiedział.

– Tak, Harry Potterze. – Harry poczuł lekkie dotknięcie na skórze, kiedy Zgredek pokiwał głową tak energicznie, że uszy mu załopotały.

– Jak wyglądają w takim razie? – szepnął Harry. – Czy raczej, jak będą wyglądały, kiedy już będą wolne, skoro są takie piękne w swojej sieci?

– Zgredek nie wie – powiedział skrzat domowy potulnym głosem.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy. Łzy zniknęły, to było najważniejsze.

– Muszę zniszczyć ich sieć – powiedział. – Ale najpierw będę musiał zniszczyć coś na mniejszą skalę, żeby się nauczyć jak to właściwie robić, tak żebym wiedział, że to się odbędzie bez naruszania czyjejkolwiek woli. – Spojrzał na Zgredka, a Zgredek zagapił się na niego.

– Zgredku – szepnął Harry – czy chciałbyś być wolny? Mogę przynajmniej zapytać.

Oczy Zgredka robiły się coraz większe, aż nie zdawały się zajmować całej jego twarzy, po czym kiwnął głową w urwanym ruchu.

Harry przytaknął. _Och, Lucjusz jeszcze da mi za to popalić, ale nie będę się nikomu narzucał. Nie mogę. Napiszę do niego list i poproszę go o wypuszczenie Zgredka na wolność. Wtedy zrobię co będę mógł. Bez wątpienia będę musiał się poduczyć w kwestii sieci, zanim się podejmę jego, zwłaszcza, że mi kiedyś powiedział, że jego kiedyś została w połowie usmażona, więc będzie się różnić od tej, którą są owinięte inne skrzaty, a już na pewno będą różnice między jego siecią a tą jednorożców._

Ale nie czuł obawy przed wysłaniem tej prośby, ani nawet przed tym, co Lucjusz zażąda od niego w zamian. Miał wrażenie, że promieniuje pewnością siebie do tego stopnia, że lada moment zacznie nią świecić niczym jednorożec.

 _Chcę to zrobić. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że pojawi się coś, czego będę tak bardzo chciał._

 _Chcę zobaczyć jak jednorożec wygląda bez swojej sieci._

* * *

– Harry!

Harry poderwał głowę z niepokojem, mrugając i zobaczył, że Connor biegnie w jego kierunku przez Wielką Salę w czasie śniadania. Tego ranka spodziewał się otrzymać odpowiedź od Lucjusza, bo wysłał swoją prośbę już kilka dni temu, więc każde nieoczekiwane wydarzenie sprawiało, że podskakiwał na ławce.

Nie pomogło, oczywiście, że Draco wydał z siebie wyjątkowo zirytowany dźwięk, zły o to, że brat Harry'ego się w ogóle zbliżył do ich stołu, albo że Wielu, które chowało się pod rękawem Harry'ego i jadło po kryjomu razem z nim śniadanie, skorzystało z okazji i wysyczało kilka cichych komentarzy na ten temat. Wielu uznało, że nie lubią Dracona. Harry był w tym momencie naprawdę rad z istnienia ich sieci, bo wiedział, że Wielu nie wolno tak po prostu ukąsić jakiegoś czarodzieja poza lasem.

– Co się stało, Connor? – zapytał Harry, wstając i odchodząc kilka kroków od stołu, tak żeby nie przeszkadzali Draconowi.

– List od taty. – Connor pokręcił głową. Harry nie rozumiał wyrazu jego twarzy. Uśmiechał się ustami, ale w jego oczach był niepokój. – Myślę, że powinieneś go przeczytać.

Harry przyjął ostrożnie list. Uznał, że jego eliksir musiał zadziałać, choćby dlatego, że linie nie kręciły się po całej stronie, ale nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Cokolwiek by to nie było, to nie było to, co James napisał, bo Harry poczuł jak ciało przeszywa mu zimny szok, przyciskając ścięgna do kości.

 _Drogi Connorze,_

 _Chciałem cię powiadomić, że już się czuję lepiej. Harry uwarzył antidotum na eliksir, który dostałem od Snape'a, więc wróciłem do zmysłów. Remus powiedział mi o... wszystkim tym, co zrobiłem pod wpływem. Jest mi koszmarnie wstyd, ale nie będę tracił czasu na żale. Jeśli Harry wini siebie o to, że nie powstrzymał Snape'a na czas, to powiedz mu, żeby przestał. Całym sercem wierzę, że nie miał bladego pojęcia o planach jego opiekuna._

 _To jednak wzmocniło tylko moją determinację, żeby odebrać mu Harry'ego. Istnieją inne sposoby niż zwykłe podejście przez departament do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka, sposoby po które powinienem był od razu sięgnąć, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko to, co wiem o Smarkerusie. Teraz je wypróbuję. Co to będzie? Niebawem się dowiesz, ponieważ mam zamiar ogłosić się z nimi publicznie._

 _Proszę, nie pokazuj tego listu Harry'emu. Tylko go to unieszczęśliwi. Nie chcę, żeby był bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż jest teraz. Ale po prostu muszę to zrobić. Człowiek, który zrobił coś takiego, nie ma prawa przebywać w pobliżu mojego syna i mieć nad nim jakiejkolwiek kontroli._

 _Twój kochający ojciec,_

 _James_

Harry spojrzał na Connora.

– Ale powiedział przecież, żebyś mi go nie pokazywał.

Connor oblał się rumieńcem i potarł dłonią kark.

– No wiem – wymamrotał, patrząc na swoje trampki. – Ale pomyślałem, że i tak powinieneś go zobaczyć. Przecież jest o tobie. – Poderwał głowę i spojrzał buntowniczo na Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby się spodziewał, że jego brat przyłoży mu za to, że ten się o niego martwi.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił głową.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho i oddał Connorowi list. Szok powoli zmieniał się w nadchodzącą panikę, ale nie chciał, żeby jego brat uznał, że pokazanie mu listu było błędem. Przytulił mocno Connora i poczuł, jak ten obejmuje go w odpowiedzi. Wielu syknęło ze złością, że tak się nimi pomiata, ale Harry ich zignorował. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że mam tutaj przynajmniej jedną osobę, na której mogę polegać.

Connor przytulał go odrobinę dłużej, nawet kiedy Harry był już gotów go puścić, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w podskokach w kierunku stoły Gryffindora. Ponad nim, jakby czekał aż Connor sobie nie pójdzie, żeby nie musiał dostarczać listu w obecności Gryfona, Harry zobaczył jak Juliusz opada z framugi okna i leci majestatycznie w jego kierunku.

Wyciągnął rękę, gotów przyjąć puchacza wirginijskiego i nie pozwolił się sobie nawet zachwiać, kiedy Juliusz wylądował i zacisnął na nim pazury tak mocno, że przebił nimi skórę. W jednym z palców trzymał list, który zaprezentował Harry'emu. Harry otworzył go wolną ręką, starając się nie myśleć o przyciskającymi się do jego przedramienia piórami ogona.

Wiadomość była krótka.

 _Potter,_

 _Prosisz mnie o dwie przysługi, co jest o jedną więcej niż pozwala na to taniec sojuszu. Dlatego też w zamian żądam dwóch przysług w zamian, jedną w tańcu i drugą poza nim. Żądam, żebyś pozwolił mi wybrać, jaki dar chcę od Ciebie otrzymać podczas przesilenia zimowego, a także, żebyś pojawił się na niewielkim zebraniu mrocznych czarodziejów, które mam zamiar przeprowadzić w pokoju życzeń w Hogwarcie w halloweenową noc._

 _Masz moje pozwolenie na wyzwolenie mojego skrzata domowego._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Lucjusz był draniem, jego list był niemal nieuprzejmy, ale Harry zachował się podobnie, prosząc o przysługę uwolnienia Zgredka. To był jego pierwszy, prawdziwy krok do zostania prawdziwym _vatesem_. Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł, jak róże ustępują miejsca cierniom.

– Co ty _wyprawiasz?_

Harry zachwiał się i niemal stracił równowagę, kiedy Draco go złapał za ramię. Juliusz syknął niebezpiecznie i wzbił się z powrotem w powietrze, krążąc nad Draconem. Harry myślał przez chwilę, że ten się na niego zesra, ale albo przypomniał sobie, że to jest syn jego pana, albo uznał, że takie zachowanie byłoby poniżej godności formalnej sowy. Zawrócił więc i wyleciał oknem Wielkiej Sali ze zjeżonymi ze złości piórami.

Harry pociągnął i wykręcił się spod uścisku Dracona.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był zarumieniony i znowu patrzył na niego w osobliwy sposób.

– Ty... po prostu nie lubię, kiedy tak _dotykasz_ innych ludzi, tak jak przed chwilą przytuliłeś Connora, to wszystko – powiedział Draco.

Harry przymrużył oczy i instynktownie spróbował czegoś, co mu wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy, skupiając wzrok na czarodzieju w sposób, w jaki normalnie patrzyłby na magiczne stworzenie.

Prawie się porzygał, kiedy zobaczył delikatną, czarno–srebrną sieć pełzającą po twarzy Dracona, jego rękach i głowie. Była delikatna i Harry nie potrafił pojąć, kto mógłby ją na niego rzucić, ale miał wrażenie, że wie, do czego ona służy. To przez nią Draco się tak dziwnie zachowywał, skupiając swoją uwagę na Harrym.

 _Co, jeśli miał na sobie tę sieć już w zeszłym roku, kiedy był przekonany, że mnie kocha?_

 _To_ dopiero była niepokojąca myśl, ale Harry odepchnął ją od siebie. Ważniejsze było uwolnienie Dracona spod jego sieci i zrobienie tego tak szybko jak to możliwe.

– To mój brat – powiedział po prostu, a Draco zamrugał, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się tak łagodnej reakcji. – No chodź, wydawało mi się, że chciałeś mi powiedzieć co cię zainteresowało w tym, co Julia robiła w Szkocji.

Draco pozwolił sobie na odwrócenie uwagi i zaczął wesoło trajkotać o tym, że wydawało mu się, że Julia musiała przybyć do Hogwartu po ukończeniu edukacji i zrobiła szkole coś... potężnego. Harry usiadł obok niego, mrużąc oczy. Wyglądało na to, że teraz będzie w stanie widzieć sieć Dracona przez cały czas, bez względu na to, czy będzie tego chciał, czy nie.

– _Co cię to obchodzi?_ – zapytało go Wielu, tak cicho, że prawie by nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa węża, gdyby jego język nie połaskotał go delikatnie. – _To tylko jedna sieć pośród wielu. Czemu jest dla ciebie taki ważny?_

Harry po prostu pokręcił głową. _Draco potrzebuje i zasługuje na swoją wolność równie mocno co każdy. Ale to będzie wymagało utrzymywania delikatnej równowagi. Jeśli ta sieć skupia się na mnie, to jeśli będę dalej z nim spędzał czas, tak jak to robiłem do tej pory, to tylko mocniej się w nim zakorzeni. Będę musiał przypilnować, żeby miał tak wiele swobody jak to możliwe._

Był niemal rad z tego odkrycia, w dziwny, agresywny sposób. Nie tylko oznaczało to, że będzie w stanie uwolnić wcześniej Dracona, ale też powstrzymywało go od zastanawiania się nad tym, co też mógł planować jego ojciec.


	25. Wrzask na alarm

**Rozdział dwudziesty: Wrzask na alarm**

Harry akurat jadł śniadanie, kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się otworzyły. Wyciągnął szyję, żeby zobaczyć kto przyszedł, mrugając. Czyżby inne szkoły już przyjechały na Turniej Trójmagiczny? Miał wrażenie, że nikt wokół niego ostatnio nie mówi w sumie o czymkolwiek innym, więc takie nowiny szybko by do niego dotarły.

Draco dźgnął go palcem.

– Harry, ja ci tu _staram_ się wytłumaczyć, czemu uważam, że Julia Malfoy była Mroczną Panią.

– Kiedy ci mówię, że nie mogła nią być, o ile nie zadeklarowała się w którymś momencie swojego życia Mrokowi jako Lady – prychnął Harry, którego zainteresowanie wzrosło, kiedy do sali weszły dwie zakapturzone czarownice. – Tylko dlatego, że miała pewien rodzaj mocy wcale nie znaczy, że zrobiła to, czego byś od niej chciał.

– Ale czemu niby miałaby się _nie_ zadeklarować jako Lady? – zapytał nabzdyczony Draco. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważył dwóch kobiet, które ruszyły szybko w kierunku stołu prezydialnego, ale to Harry'ego wcale nie zaskoczyło. Nabierał coraz większego przekonania, że sieć Dracona miała jakiś związek z tym jego eliksirem, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, jaki; Draco wciąż nie chciał pozwolić Harry'emu przejrzeć książki, w której znalazł na nią przepis.

– Nie wiem, Draco – powiedział Harry i zamrugał, kiedy wreszcie rozpoznał obie czarownice. Jedna już wcześniej wyglądała na znajomą, ale nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć skąd, póki nie zobaczył drugiej. Miała teraz proste, brązowo–mysie włosy, ale wciąż tę samą twarz, którą przywdziała, kiedy odwiedziła go w Lux Aeternie. _Nimfadora Tonks. Co ona tu robi?_

– Hej, to moja kuzynka – powiedział Draco, najwyraźniej wreszcie zwracając uwagę na to, co się dzieje. – Ciekawe, co tu robi?

Dwie aurorki zatrzymały się przed stołem prezydialnym.

– Dyrektorze Dumbledore – powiedziała aurorka Mallory podniosłym, dźwięcznym głosem – czy możemy zająć panu chwilę?

– Nawet więcej niż tylko chwilę, moje drogie panie – powiedział Dumbledore, pochylając lekko głowę. Harry widział jednak obawę wymalowaną na jego twarzy, jakby nie próbował się z nią kryć; często pojawiała się, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że też nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Na swój sposób, Harry'emu ulżyło na ten widok. Oznaczało to, że to nie był jakiś spisek Dumbledore'a. Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry był zmuszony obserwować niepewnie dalszy ciąg wydarzeń, a _nie znosił_ nieprzewidywalności i nagłych zmian.

– Dziękuję. – Aurorka Mallory ukłoniła się przed nim i wyglądało na to, że po drodze szturchnęła subtelnie Tonks, żeby ta ukłoniła się razem z nią. Następnie wyciągnęła z rękawa zwój. – Przepraszam, że robię to w gronie publicznym – dodała, chociaż Harry nie wiedział, po co – ale Madam Bones uważała, że tak będzie najlepiej, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, czego dowiedzieliśmy się o nim w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

Harry poczuł, jak serce mu zamarło, po czym nagle jego rytm przyśpieszył tak strasznie, że się zachwiał. Draco złapał go za rękę i mówił coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć ponad własnym szumem w uszach. Milicenta złapała go za ramiona, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Regulus nagle zniknął z jego głowy, i zmusiła go do opadnięcia na ławkę.

Z jakichś powodów, mimo że nie słyszał ich kojących słów, bez problemu był w stanie usłyszeć słowa aurorki, kiedy ta zaczęła czytać.

– Przyszłyśmy tutaj z rozkazu Madam Amelii Bones, przewodniczącej departamentu przestrzegania praw czarodziejów, żeby aresztować profesora Severusa Snape'a pod zarzutem podania Jamesowi Potterowi eliksiru, który spowodował jego szaleństwo – tu Mallory musiała podnieść głos, ponieważ po sali rozniósł się szum, kiedy podekscytowani uczniowie zaczęli wstawać od stołów – oraz eliksir o nieznanych jeszcze efektach ubocznych ministrowi Knotowi. Nie zarejestrował stworzenia tych eliksirów w ministerstwie i nie wysłał nam antidotum do przynajmniej jednej z nich. Zarówno James Potter jak i minister Knot wnieśli oskarżenia. – Aurorka zamknęła zwój z powrotem jednym ruchem ramienia, po czym odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a.

Harry był rad, że nie zjadł wiele, bo miałby w tym momencie chęć, żeby to wszystko zwrócić. Od razu zrozumiał co się dzieje, ale i tak go to zaskoczyło i teraz krztusił się, starając się opanować przyśpieszony oddech i nie dać się przytłoczyć sytuacji.

 _James zorientował się, że nie będzie w stanie odebrać mnie Snape'owi. Więc zabiera mi Snape'a._

Snape wstał, blady, ale opanowany.

– W tych oskarżeniach nie ma krzty prawdy – powiedział. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że James Potter jest moim rywalem jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Powiedziałby cokolwiek, co mogłoby ściągnąć na mnie kłopoty. A minister porwał mojego wychowanka. Nic dziwnego, że wnieśli oskarżenia.

– Mamy dość dowodów, żeby pana aresztować – powiedziała sucho Mallory. – Mamy naocznych świadków nagłej zmiany zachowania Pottera, pod postacią jego samego, Remusa Lupina i Madam Hellebore Shiverwood. W dodatku minister i Augustus Starrise są gotowi, by zeznawać, że nakarmił pan ministra nieznanym eliksirem w dniu, w którym pan go odwiedził, podczas równonocy jesiennej. W dodatku mamy również dowody na piśmie na to, do czego miał być przeznaczony pański eliksir szaleństwa, spisane przez pańskiego wychowanka, Harry'ego Pottera. – Obejrzała się spokojnie na stół Slytherinu.

Harry poczuł, że robi mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. _Napisał_ notatkę dla Remusa, którą załączył w przesyłce do antidotum. Wyjaśnił, do czego służy i dlaczego wierzy, że akurat ta kombinacja składników podziała na eliksir szaleństwa, który James w pewnym momencie musiał przyjąć. Dodał też zdanie o tym, że sam uwarzył to antidotum, bo nie wierzył, że Snape sam by to zrobił.

Przepełniona zdradą mina Snape'a była nie do zniesienia. Harry wzdrygnął się i powstrzymał się przed ucieczką z Wielkiej Sali. Wciąż musiał się czymś zająć. Jego opiekun mógł go w tym momencie nienawidzić, ale to nie oznaczało, że Harry powinien się poddać i nawet nie próbować go ratować.

– Usiądź zanim się przewrócisz – syknęła mu do ucha Milicenta, naciskając mocniej na jego ramiona.

– Nie, do cholery – warknął na nią Harry, sprawiając tym, że aż się od niego odsunęła z zaskoczenia, po czym wyrwał się spod coraz silniejszego uścisku Dracona. Minął szybko stół Slytherinu i z bijącym mocno sercem ruszył w kierunku aurorek. Być może nie było to wyjątkowo odważne z jego strony, ale wbijał wzrok w kobiety, a nie w Snape'a.

Kiedy mijał stół Hufflepuffu, poczuł lekki dotyk na swoim ramieniu i obejrzał się. Justin marszczył brwi, patrząc się na niego z niepokojem. Twarz Zachariasza była w gruncie rzeczy bez wyrazu, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Harry na niego patrzy, podniósł brwi i bezgłośnie powiedział "powodzenia".

Harry odwrócił głowę i, niemal zrządzeniem losu, napotkał wzrok swojego brata. Connor wyglądał na przerażonego, ale kiwnął mocno głową. Harry'emu lekko ulżyło. Przynajmniej Connor nie był rozdarty, uważając, że powinien wspierać Jamesa w tym... niedorzecznym planie.

 _Tym absolutnie_ legalnym _planie. Snape naprawdę zrobił wszystko to, o co go oskarżają._

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry'ego oblał zimny pot, kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymał przed parą aurorek i pokłonił się przed nimi. Tonks patrzyła jak idzie w ich kierunku, z każdym jego krokiem jej mina była coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Aurorka Mallory obserwowała Snape'a, jakby tylko czekała aż ten wyciągnie różdżkę i rzuci się na nią, cała spięta i gotowa do walki. Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zobaczyć tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Snape czegokolwiek spróbował. Czuł moc wibrującą pod skórą Mallory, nie była wiele słabsza od Snape'a i przeszła przez trening, którego on nigdy nie miał. Jeśli przynajmniej zmusi Snape'a do bronienia się przed nią z pomocą mrocznych sztuk, to tylko będzie dla niej nowy powód, żeby go aresztować.

– Aurorki – powiedział.

Mallory zerknęła na niego i zamrugała.

– Potter – powiedziała. – Czy coś się stało?

– Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że wierzę słowom profesora – powiedział Harry. – Mój ojciec już od dawna próbował go... znieważyć. – Mógł pokazać im kopie obraźliwych listów, które wysłał mu James. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, byle tylko uchronić Snape'a przed odebraniem mu magii, czy zrobieniem mu czegokolwiek, co teraz się robiło więźniom, którzy normalnie trafiliby do Azkabanu. – A minister go nie lubi, ani mu nie ufa. Jestem w stanie tego wszystkiego dowieść.

– Jesteś gotów zaprzeczyć dowodom spisanym własną ręką? – zapytała Mallory sceptycznie.

– _Nigdy_ bym tego nie spisał, gdybym wiedział, do czego to zostanie wykorzystane – powiedział Harry.

Z miejsca zorientował się, że powiedział coś nie tak. Twarz aurorki się spięła, a ona sama pokręciła głową.

– Pańska lojalność jest godna podziwu, panie Potter, ale w tym przypadku chybiona. On _naprawdę_ zrobił wszystko to, o co został oskarżony. Motywacje ludzi, którzy wnieśli te oskarżenia może nie są niewinne – Merlin jeden wie, że takich sytuacji widziałam już dość – ale nie tłumaczy to go z jego zbrodni. Wątpię, żeby się ich dopuścił, gdyby jego własne motywacje były niewinne. – Jej wzrok przeskoczył znowu na Snape'a, który zmienił lekko pozycję, jakby był gotów sięgnąć po różdżkę. Jej głos opadł do warkotu. – Najlepsze, co może mu pan teraz poradzić, to żeby spokojnie poszedł z nami.

– A jak planujecie go ukarać? – Harry się starał, naprawdę, ale spięcie i tak zakradło się do tych słów.

Mallory zamrugała.

– Ależ... w ogóle go nie ukarzemy. Zaczekamy na proces i zobaczymy, czy Wizengamot nie ogłosi go winnym – powiedziała. – W takiej sytuacji będzie musiał się zebrać cały Wizengamot, żeby go osądzić i podjąć właściwą decyzję. – Jej twarz złagodniała. – Obiecuję panu, panie Potter, że mamy zamiar przestrzegać prawa co do _joty_. Żadnej kary czy bicia przed rozprawą, bez względu na to, co pan sobie o nas myśli. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dochodziło do takich sytuacji w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny, ale auror Scrimgeour pozbył się wszystkich, którzy próbowali to egzekwować w czasie pokoju. Jeśli skrzywdzę więźnia, to tylko dlatego, że to moja praca, bo próbował się stawiać aresztowaniu, a nie dlatego, że coś mi zrobił albo że wierzę, że jest winny.

– A co ze Sforą ministra? – zażądał Harry. – Czy może mi pani zagwarantować, że nie spróbują go znaleźć i uciszyć?

– Jestem gotowa złożyć panu przysięgę czarodzieja, że do tego nie dopuszczę. – Mallory obejrzała się z namysłem na Snape'a. – Nie wiem, czy bardziej jest zagrożony, że sam jest zagrożeniem, ale w imię Merlina i mojej magii, obiecuję ci, że dotrze na swój proces żywy. Nic go przed nim nie spotka, ani minister, ani jego Sfora, zapewniam pana.

Harry poczuł jak przysięga opada wokół niego i wiedział, że nie dostanie od aurorki niczego więcej. Już i tak dała mu więcej niż musiała, prawdopodobnie ze współczucia wobec dziecka, którego opiekun okazał się być tak podły. Kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję – powiedział.

– To jak będzie, profesorze Snape? – Głos Mallory był spokojny, ale jej różdżka była wycelowana w Snape'a. – Będzie się pan opierał aresztowaniu, czym tylko przysporzy pan sobie więcej problemów, czy pójdzie pan z nami spokojnie?

Snape warknął głucho, ale ku uldze Harry'ego nie zaczął się wściekać, jak to miał tendencję robić w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i położył ją, bardzo dumnie, na stole, po czym odwrócił się i założył ręce za sobą. Mallory zaczęła szybko szeptać zaklęcia, których, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, zadaniem było zapieczętowanie magii Snape'a w jego ciele.

Skorzystał z okazji i zwrócił się w kierunku Tonks. Ta spojrzała w dół na niego, jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwa niż kiedykolwiek.

– Tonks – szepnął. – Czy możesz porozmawiać ze Scrimgeourem jak już wrócicie do ministerstwa? Czy możesz mu powiedzieć, że mam wrażenie, że główną motywacją do aresztowania Snape'a była złość i nienawiść, a nie sprawiedliwość?

Tonks zamknęła oczy.

– Harry...

Harry wiedział, że prosi o wiele. Mógłby w ten sposób doprowadzić do jej zwolnienia ze stanowiska, a nie byli nawet formalnymi sojusznikami. Ale i tak pytał dalej, po prostu swoim milczeniem, a kiedy Mallory zakończyła ostatnie zaklęcie, Tonks kiwnęła mu niechętnie.

Harry uścisnął mocno jej rękę, po czym odsunął się z drogi i patrzył z rezygnacją jak Mallory wyprowadza Snape'a zza stołu prezydialnego. Tonks zajęła swoje miejsce po jego prawej stronie i ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Harry znalazł w sobie odwagę zanim jeszcze przez nie wyszli, podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ciemne, płonące oczy. Wiedział, że będą tam na niego czekały.

Jego wzrok wrył się w niego i rozerwał go na strzępy, ale Harry był w stanie to znieść. Już przeżył koszmar utraty rodziców i mentorów. Był w stanie przeżyć to jeszcze raz. Pozwolił Snape'owi zobaczyć to, co miał wrażenie, że zobaczy w jego oczach i patrzył, jak jego złość rozpływa się w zdumienie. Chwila jednak minęła i aurorki odprowadziły Snape'a już tak daleko, że ten nie był w stanie się obejrzeć na Harry'ego, nie wyglądając, jakby robił to ostentacyjnie. A Harry wiedział, że by tego nie zrobił. Jedyne, czego Snape nienawidził najbardziej na świecie, to obnażanie się z własnymi słabościami, pokazywanie swoim wrogom jak bardzo go skrzywdzili.

Harry patrzył, jak aurorki wychodzą z Wielkiej Sali. Miał wrażenie, że wychodzą w ciszy, nawet jeśli ludzie wokół trajkotali już tak głośno, że przypominało mu to szum fal na plaży podczas letniego przesilenia. Odwrócił się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał jak dyrektor wstaje i woła o ciszę, reprymendą, która miała w sobie delikatne przymuszenie. Harry zrzucił je z siebie wzruszeniem ramion i usłyszał jak Wielu syczy ze złością.

– Uczniowie, uczniowie – zawołał Dumbledore, głosem słodkim od żalu. – To jest zdecydowanie smutny dzień i _wszyscy_ powinniśmy rozpaczać nad utratą tak znakomitego nauczyciela jakim jest profesor Snape. – Harry usłyszał jak ze wszystkich stołów poza Ślizgońskim rozbrzmiewają prychnięcia i parsknięcia, których nikt nie starał się nawet stłumić; dla pozostałych domów Snape był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym nauczycielem. – Nie wątpię jednak, że jego nieobecność jest tylko chwilowa. W międzyczasie sam wezmę na siebie zajęcia z eliksirów, jako że mam dość wiedzy na ten temat. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kiedy szum pogardy i śmiechu zmienił się w podekscytowanie. – Mam nadzieję, że nikomu to nie będzie przeszkadzało?

Okrzyki brzmiały generalnie jak " _pewnie_ , że nie!". Harry pokręcił głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Snape nigdy nie był popularny i czasami zastanawiał się na głos, czemu nie darzy się go większym szacunkiem. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że próba wytłumaczenia mu tego spełzłaby na niczym.

– W takim razie ogłaszam, że dzisiejsze zajęcia z eliksirów zostają odwołane, ponieważ potrzebuję spędzić go na nauczeniu się planu lekcji i systemu nauki profesora Snape'a – powiedział Dumbledore, czemu odpowiedział chór wesołych okrzyków. – Niech pan usiądzie z powrotem, panie Potter – dodał łagodniejszym tonem.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Jego wzrok był jasny i pełen pewności siebie. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał bardziej jak generał Światła, którego Lily uczyła go, że powinien podziwiać i szanować.

– Odzyskamy go – zapewnił go Dumbledore.

Harry pochylił głowę, nie patrząc już na innych profesorów, po czym poszedł szybko w kierunku stołu Slytherina. Odwołane eliksiry oznaczały, że przez kilka najbliższych godzin nie będzie miał nic do roboty, a chciał się porządnie zastanowić nad swoim kolejnym krokiem, zanim go wykona.

Miał już, oczywiście, w głowie potencjalny zalążek planu, ale wiele by go kosztował i rozwiązałby tylko połowę problemu. Jeśli wpadnie na coś lepszego, to się tego chwyci.

Przy stole Slytherinu przyjął klepnięcie po ramieniu od Milicenty, ciepłe słowa od Pansy, pomruki pełne sympatii od Blaise'a i Vince'a – Snape wciąż był ich głową domu, nawet jeśli nic więcej dla nich nie znaczył – i niespodziewanie zgrabne, silne przytulenie od Dracona, który nie chciał go puścić, dopóki Harry nie powiedział mu łagodnie, że naprawdę musi się udać do wieży Gryffindoru, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim bratem. Draco nie protestował, a Harry jeszcze za nic nie był bardziej wdzięczny odkąd aurorki zabrały mu Snape'a.

 _Zabrali mi Snape'a._

 _No cóż, to tylko oznacza, że muszę go odzyskać._

* * *

Harry miał szczęście – bo nie znał najnowszego hasła do wieży Gryffindoru – i pojawił się przy portrecie Grubej Damy akurat wtedy, kiedy zjawili się tam Ron, Connor i Hermiona. Hermionie wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, żeby złapać Rona za rękaw i nakłonić go do zwolnienia kroku i pozostania w tyle. Ron zamrugał na nią, spojrzał przed siebie, zobaczył czekającego Harry'ego, zamrugał jeszcze raz, po czym nagle kiwnął głową, rumieniąc się lekko. Razem z Hermioną zatrzymali się, pozwalając Connorowi spotkać się z Harrym sam na sam.

– Nie wiedziałem, przysięgam, nie miałem pojęcia, że tata zrobi coś takiego – wydyszał Connor z desperacją, zatrzymując się zaledwie tylko kilka stóp od niego.

Harry przytulił swojego brata, zaskakując tym nawet siebie. Aż do tej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo potrzebował się do kogoś przytulić. Być może dlatego, że jego umysł bez przerwy wirował, zupełnie jakby miał zamiar się wyrwać z objęć czaszki.

– Wiem, wiem – szepnął, kiedy ramiona Connora objęły go mocno. – Wiem, że gdybyś coś wiedział, to byś mi o tym powiedział, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy pokazałeś mi ten list. A ja... no, też nie wiedziałem. Wydawało mi się, że spróbuje czegoś innego. – _A teraz moja kolej na zrobienie czegoś innego._ Harry odetchnął ciężko nosem. – Przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Naprawdę kocham tatę, dobra? I ciebie. I nawet... nawet mamę. – Harry odkrył, że tylko dlatego, że się nie chce przebywać w czyimś towarzystwie, wcale nie oznacza, że się przestało ich kochać. Miłość była naprawdę ciężka do kontroli. – Ale naprawdę muszę coś zrobić, żeby pomóc Snape'owi. I tylko jedna rzecz mi przychodzi do głowy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie jak należy, to nie zostanie po tym nawet ślad. Jeśli nie, to, no, po prostu pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Naprawdę.

– Harry? – Ramiona Connora zacisnęły się wokół niego nagle. – Czy ty chcesz sobie zrobić w jakiś sposób krzywdę?

– Mentalnie – przyznał Harry, zaskoczony. _Wydaje mu się, że spróbowałbym popełnić samobójstwo, albo że komuś tym zagrożę? Pewnie, że nie. Zbyt wiele mogę jeszcze zrobić za życia._ – Nie fizycznie.

– No to i tak nie chcę, żebyś to robił.

– Muszę. – Harry łagodnie wyplątał się z uścisku Connora. – Muszę zrobić co w mojej mocy, żeby ochronić Snape'a.

– A może to ja chcę dla odmiany chronić _ciebie_. – Connor skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skrzywił się. – A ja nie chcę, żebyś robił cokolwiek, co cię w jakiś sposób skrzywdzi.

– Ale przecież muszę coś zrobić, Connor – zauważył Harry. – Aurorzy już aresztowali Snape'a. Wszystko się już zaczęło.

– No to niech sam się z tego wyplącze – syknął Connor, zaskakując Harry'ego ilością zawiści w swoim głosie. – Cholera by to wzięła, Harry, wiem, że go lubisz, może nawet kochasz, ale przecież on sam się w to wpakował. Niech teraz się zmierzy z konsekwencjami. Bo _powinien_. Czemu miałbyś się dla niego _znowu_ poświęcać?

– Ponieważ poświęcenie z własnej woli to coś zupełnie innego od narzuconego. – Harry ścisnął mu ramię. – A ja muszę go bronić przed tym tak bardzo, jak tylko mogę.

– Za łatwo przebaczasz – ciągnął dalej Connor, którego orzechowe oczy płonęły gryfońskim uporem, który przysporzył mu tak wiele problemów w zeszłym roku. Harry miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Connor wyglądał, jakby był zdolny do powalenia go na ziemię i przytrzymania w miejscu, póki nie zrezygnuje ze swojego planu. – Prędzej czy później, Harry, wszyscy muszą dorosnąć. _Ja_ musiałem. Snape już jest dorosły. Czemu _on_ nie musi?

Harry westchnął.

– Nie pomogę mu we wszystkim, to pewne, ale jeśli nawet nie spróbuję, to moje sumienie nie da mi spokoju. Przecież jestem za to częściowo odpowiedzialny, napisałem ten list z wyjaśnieniami, który wysłałem Remusowi razem z antidotum.

– Ale musiałeś to zrobić – powiedział stanowczo Connor. – Inaczej Remus nie wiedziałby, co to jest i od kogo.

– Właśnie że by wiedział, przecież wysłałem to Hedwigą... – Harry pokręcił głową i wycofał się z tej kłótni. – Nieważne. Zrobię to i chciałem cię tylko ostrzec na wypadek, gdyby cały plan poszedł w diabły. – Przytulił swojego brata jeszcze szybko, po czym odsunął się od niego i ruszył przed siebie, sięgając po drodze do rękawa. Ścisnął czekający w nim amulet w kształcie pióra, żeby powiadomić pewną osobę, że ma dla niej historię.

– Harry! – zawołał za nim Connor, ale Harry spokojnie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, żeby jego brat nie był w stanie za nim pójść, po czym udał się do sowiarni, miejsca, w którym się umówili ze Skeeter.

* * *

– Lepiej, żeby to było dobre, Potter – rozległ się głos Skeeter od strony okna w sowiarni.

Harry z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w jej stronę i zobaczył ją na miotle. Jej blond loki unosiły się nienaturalnie na wietrze. Siedziała w niesłychanie niewygodnej pozie na miotle. Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając do niej, żeby podleciała bliżej. Wiedział, że osłony nie pozwoliłyby nikomu z niebezpiecznymi zamiarami wlecieć na miotle na teren szkoły, ale najwyraźniej nie uznały Skeeter za groźną.

 _To się pewnie zmieni, jeśli ten cios dotrze do celu._

– Właśnie zaczynałam pisać historię o aresztowaniu twojego opiekuna – narzekała Skeeter, przełażąc niezręcznie z miotły na parapet. Harry przygryzł wargę i powstrzymał się od śmiechu, kiedy zeskakując na ziemię, wpadła w sam środek piór i wypluwek. Skeeter ułożyła swoją sukienkę jak należy i odwróciła się w jego kierunku. – Teraz Honeywhistle wyda go pierwsza. A ona się ostatnio przyssała do boku ministra.

– Wydaje mi się, że to powinno zaspokoić obie strony twojej osobowości – bohaterki szukającej prawdy i koszmarnej plotkary – powiedział Harry, trzeźwiejąc znowu na myśl o tym, co się miało zaraz stać. – Mam dla ciebie historię powiązaną z aresztowaniem mojego opiekuna. I moim biologicznym ojcem.

Zignorował tętnienie w uszach. Tak, chciał to utrzymać w tajemnicy. Tak, nigdy nie chciał pokazywać nawet fragmentu tego światu czarodziejów, bo po co? Bez względu na to, czego by nie mówili Draco i Snape, to była sprawa ich rodziny i nikogo innego.

 _I tak zostanie, jeśli tylko tata zrobi, co powinien._

– Doprawdy. – Oczy Skeeter zalśniły, kiedy ta machnęła różdżką, tworząc sobie krzesło, na którym szybko usiadła. Wyciągnęła swoje pióro i zwój pergaminu, po czym skupiła na nim bystre spojrzenie. – Czekam.

Harry długo myślał o tym, jak to ułożyć w słowa – nie sam artykuł, ale to, ile powinien powiedzieć Skeeter. Spojrzał jej spokojnie w oczy.

– Nie wiem, jak wiele słyszałaś o tym, co mnie spotkało w domu, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem z rodzicami.

– Niewiele – powiedziała Skeeter. – Znaczy, wiem, że w zeszłym roku aurorzy przeprowadzali dochodzenie w sprawie twoich rodziców. Chyba było z nimi coś nie tak? Znajdowali się pod wpływem mrocznego zaklęcia, czy coś takiego. – Przechyliła głowę. – Bardziej mnie wtedy interesowało pisanie o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Ale mogę poszukać starych notatek.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Twoje notatki ci tego nie powiedzą. – Jego własny głos brzmiał dla jego uszu słabo i cicho. Trzymał na wodzy przemożną chęć do załamania się, czy do owinięcia się wokół tej tajemnicy i ukrycia jej przed wszystkimi już na zawsze. Ale nie miał prawa do takiego egoizmu. Snape może tego potrzebować.

 _Do tego to jedyne, co może przekonać tatę do odczepienia się, wycofania oskarżenia i trzymania się z dala ode mnie na przyszłość._

– Kiedy byliśmy mali, mój ojciec spędził większość swojego czasu z moim bratem – zaczął ostrożnie Harry. _Nie wspominaj o Lily. Nie wspominaj o swoim treningu. Chcesz tylko zagrozić Jamesowi._ – Bardziej go cenił, częściej się z nim śmiał, mocniej go kochał. Ten mroczny wypadek w zeszłym roku? Proste zaklęcie wystarczyło, żeby kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że istnieję. – Harry podniósł brew, zmuszając się do przybrania cynicznej i pełnej pogardy miny, i zaśmiał się. – Co z niego za kochający ojciec, skoro tak po prostu zapomniał o jednym ze swoich dzieci?

Pióro Skeeter mknęło po jej pergaminie. Harry powiedział sobie stanowczo, że to było wszystko, co się w tym momencie działo. Wcale _nie był_ o krok od utraty przytomności. Musiał być silny. Silni ludzie nie mdleją.

– Czemu tak bardzo faworyzował twojego brata? – zapytała, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

Harry prychnął.

– Naprawdę cię to zastanawia? Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. – Zobaczył w iskrę w jej oczach i wiedział, że uwierzy już mu we wszystko, co powie od tej chwili. Powiązali imię jego brata z pierwszym artykułem przeciw Knotowi, ponieważ to była sprawa polityczna, a Connor wciąż był sławniejszy od niego i miał większą reputację. Skeeter była skłonna uwierzyć w historię rywalizacji i zazdrości między rodzeństwem. _Wybacz mi, Connor. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nasze relacje poprawiły się niepomiernie. Ale tutaj chodzi o Jamesa z czasów, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy dziećmi._ – W dodatku... – Celowo zawiesił głos, przybrał zbolały wyraz twarzy i zobaczył, że ją ma. Rita pochyliła się do przodu, końcówka jej pióra łaskotała ją po skraju zębów.

– W dodatku co? – zachęciła go.

Harry spuścił oczy, jakby było mu wstyd. Prawda była taka, że zmuszał się do rozważenia tych sytuacji, jakby przytrafiły się one komuś innemu. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie opanować chęć do zwinięcia się w maleńką, maleńką kulkę i nikomu, nigdy o tym więcej nie wspominać. Czemu niby miałoby to kogoś _obchodzić_? To nie było ważne, to przecież nie może być dla kogokolwiek ważne. James i Lily nie byli kryminalistami. Byli rodzicami, którzy zrobili co było w ich mocy, starając się wychować dziecko, które, jak wszyscy myśleli, było obiektem gniewu Voldemorta i syna z magią zbyt potężną dla swojego własnego dobra. Nie zasługiwali na to, żeby ich aresztować czy karać. Popełnili błędy, ale każdy człowiek ma do nich prawo.

Ale wyminął ten strach i spojrzał ponad nim, mówiąc sobie, że ta prawda ujrzy światło dzienne tylko, jeśli James nie zrobi tego, co powinien.

– W dodatku bał się mnie. – Podniósł rękę i pozwolił, żeby pojawiła się nad nią niewielka bańka pełna światła, która przeleciała kawałek, po czym zapadła się w sobie, znikając. Nic wielkiego, ale zrobił to bez słowa i różdżki. Spojrzał w górę i napotkał spojrzenie Rity. – Sama mi mówiłaś, że byłaś tam, kiedy zaatakowałem ministra i Umbridge.

Skeeter kiwnęła głową.

Harry westchnął.

– Miałem już ten potencjał kiedy byłem naprawdę mały i mojego ojca to przerażało. Dlatego trzymał się ode mnie z daleka. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – Można by pomyśleć, że powinien się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, nakłonić mnie do kochania go, żebym się nigdy nie zwrócił przeciw niemu, ale nigdy nawet nie spróbował.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie od tej oszałamiającej fali goryczy, która wzrosła mu w brzuchu i zastanowił się nad swoimi sprzecznymi impulsami. Wyglądało na to, że część jego chciała powiedzieć prawdę. Harry prychnął. _Po co? Żeby dostać w zamian współczucie? Słabość, Potter._

Skeeter pisała nieprzerwanie, po czym nagle poderwała wzrok. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wyglądała jakby się wahała. Przez chwilę przygryzała swoimi przerośniętymi, przednimi zębami swoją pełną wargę. Harry pozostał w bezruchu, zastanawiając się, jaki temat może sprawiać, że _Skeeter_ czuje się na jego myśl nerwowo.

Zrozumiał dopiero, kiedy szepnęła:

– Znęcał się nad tobą?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Nigdy mnie nie dotknął. – Skrzywił się, kiedy się zorientował jak _to_ zabrzmiało. – Poza momentami, w których rodzic powinien dotykać swojego dziecka.

Skeeter dalej się tylko w niego wpatrywała. Wreszcie odezwała się, głosem kogoś, kto stara się kogoś pocieszyć, ale nie wie jak:

– To nie jest jedyna forma maltretowania.

 _Och. O kurwa. Muszę ją odciągnąć od tego toru myśli. Chcę tylko zagrozić Jamesowi tym, że pokażę wszystkim, że nie był przykładnym ojcem. Nie chcę jej nawet_ poddawać _idei, że cokolwiek w tym stylu zachodziło u nas w domu, albo go naprawdę aresztują, i mamę też. Nie nie nie, nigdy. Nie mógłbym im tego zrobić. Nie mogę ich rzucić na pożarcie opinii publicznej. Już jest po wszystkim, skończyłem z nimi, nigdy więcej nie musimy do tego wracać._

– Po prostu trzymał się ode mnie z daleka – powiedział Harry i pozwolił, żeby nadąsany, narzekający ton pojawił się w jego głosie. – Byłem dla niego jak zabawka, ktoś z kim mógł się bawić, kiedy Connor był zajęty, albo spał. Bał się mnie, tak, ale starał się z tym kryć. – Westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę. – Wiesz, czemu stara się mnie odebrać Snape'owi?

– Czemu? – Skeeter wciąż wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, ale z gracją pozwoliła na odwrócenie swojej uwagi.

– Ponieważ był rywalem Snape'a kiedy razem chodzili do Hogwartu. – Harry westchnął ciężko i schował twarz w dłoniach. – Obaj zachowują się jak _dzieci_. Snape go zaatakował z tego samego powodu, ale wiesz, w jego przypadku człowiek nie jest tym aż taki zaskoczony, nie? On i tak ma już złą reputację, jest głową domu Slytherina i najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w szkole. Można by pomyśleć, że mój ojciec okaże się od niego lepszy, ale _nie_. Po prostu _musi_ spróbować odebrać Snape'owi swojego syna, na którym i tak mu nigdy nie zależało, tylko dlatego, że to Snape się mną opiekuje. A mój ojciec przecież miał być tym szlachetnym, czystokrwistym czarodziejem Światła, byłym aurorem. – Harry pokręcił głową, tarmosząc sobie lekko włosy. – Można by pomyśleć, że okazałby się od niego lepszy – powtórzył.

Wyjrzał między palcami, żeby zobaczyć, jak Skeeter to przyjęła i zobaczył na jej twarzy drapieżną minę. Rozluźnił się. Pomimo całej swojej determinacji, żeby ludzie wreszcie zaczęli ją wreszcie podziwiać, w głębi duszy wciąż była po prostu koszmarną plotkarą. Niewiele zadowoli ją tak bardzo jak zbicie z pantałyku kogoś, kogo wielu aurorów i ludzi z ministerstwa podziwiało na wiele lat po tym, jak ten opuścił już swoje stanowisko.

– Wspaniale – powiedziała wreszcie Skeeter, podnosząc wzrok. – Będę w stanie wiele z tym zrobić. Artykuł wyjdzie za kilka dni...

– Nie – przerwał jej Harry.

Skeeter zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nasza umowa...

– Wiem, na czym polega nasza umowa – powiedział Harry. – Ale to jest coś innego. Mogę ci dać wiele innych historii. Ale ta jedna jest osobista. Prywatna. Specjalna. Zgodziłem się powiedzieć ci to wszystko wyłącznie dlatego, że James po prostu nie chce się, kurwa, poddać. Dlatego właśnie chcę go tym zaszantażować. Jeśli nie cofnie oskarżeń, to... – Słowa utknęły mu w gardle, ale i tak zmusił się do powiedzenia ich. – To będziesz mogła to opublikować.

Skeeter zawahała się, rozdarta. Harry obserwował ją spokojnie. Rozumiał jej punkt widzenia. Chciała, żeby artykuł został opublikowany, chciała, żeby ludzie go kupili, czytali, podziwiali jej słowa, komentując je z szokiem, chciała żeby James krwawił od uderzenia bicza, którego nigdy się nie spodziewał.

Ale z drugiej strony podobała też jej się perspektywa wzięcia w czymś takim udziału. Chciała być w środku wydarzeń tego kalibru, wiedzieć o sprawach, o których inni nie mieli pojęcia i pisać o nich w chwili, w której się o nich dowiedziała. Chciała władzy nad innymi ludźmi. Moc, która znajdowała się teraz w jej rękach, była chwilowa, dyktowana nie tylko jakością artykułów, które wydawała i opinią publiczną, ale też jej rywalizacją z Melindą Honeywhistle i innymi ludźmi, czy tym, jak długo ten skandal będzie dla czytelników interesujący. Harry oferował jej coś innego, coś bardziej politycznego – okazję do wybiegnięcia przed sytuację i opisania jej zawczasu, zamiast relacjonowania tego, co już zaszło.

Musiała też sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że jeśli wyda ten artykuł bez jego zgody, to nigdy więcej nie dostanie czegokolwiek od niego.

Harry czuł się niemal, jakby był w jej głowie, kiedy Skeeter podniosła wzrok i kiwnęła mu głową. Kiedyś sprawdził stare księgi rejestrujące uczniów w Hogwarcie, po prostu dla zaspokojenia własnej ciekawości, ale tylko potwierdził tym swoje podejrzenia. Już wcześniej wiedział, instynktownie, że Rita Skeeter była Ślizgonką.

– Czy mogę chociaż napisać ten artykuł i mu go wysłać? – zapytała potulnym głosem.

Harry podniósł brew.

– Oczywiście. O ile nikt się o nim nie dowie, nawet przypadkiem.

– Nie – powiedziała Skeeter, do której głosu zakradł się głęboki pomruk. – Oczywiście, że nie.

– Wyślij go razem z tym listem – poinstruował ją Harry, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu. – Wytłumaczyłem mu w nim wszystko. Rezygnuje z oskarżenia, albo zostanie obsmarowany na pierwszych stronach czarodziejskiego świata. – Zamilkł na moment, po czym rzucił jej surowe spojrzenie. – Ma tydzień na rezygnację. Jeśli artykuł pojawi się wcześniej, to będę _bardzo zły_ , Rita. – Syknął na Wielu i mały wąż wysunął się z jego rękawa i odsyknął z powrotem.

Twarz Skeeter pobladła.

– Czy to...

– Część roju południowo afrykańskich kobr, tak. – Harry pogłaskał Wielu po karku i pozwolił, żeby ich język połaskotał go po dłoni. Zmusił się do wesołego tonu. – Czy wiesz, że jeśli chociaż jedno z nich napluje ci w oczy, to cię permanentnie oślepi? Wciąż nie znaleziono na to leku.

Skeeter odetchnęła nerwowo.

– Doprawdy, Potter, nie musisz mi grozić – mruknęła, wstając. – Chcę utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy równie mocno co ty.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak się tylko upewniam. – Podał jej list do Jamesa i patrzył, jak siada na swojej miotle i wznosi znowu w powietrze. Posłała mu długie, powolne spojrzenie, które składało się z wielu emocji. Harry był jednak pewien, że zobaczył pośród nich strach i szacunek, więc nie przejmował się pozostałymi.

– Do zobaczenia, Potter – powiedziała, po czym odepchnęła miotłę od okna sowiarni.

Harry zamknął oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę stał w bezruchu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że James przejrzy na oczy i nie pozwoli, żeby jego rodzina została siłą wywleczona przed oko opinii publicznej. Co prawda do tej pory nie okazywał zbyt wiele rozsądku, ale też nie musiał stawiać czoła groźbie tak solidnej. Harry miał zamiar go zmusić do wycofania się, albo wykrwawienia się na oczach wszystkich.

A jeśli on przy okazji też będzie krwawił, to przynajmniej zrobił to z własnej woli.

Otworzył oczy i pokręcił głową. _Póki co zrobiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy, zwłaszcza że zarzuty były prawdziwe. Muszę poczekać i zobaczyć, czy Scrimgeour jest w stanie zrobić coś w kwestii ministra zanim sam się za niego zabiorę._

Do tego, jeśli teraz się nie pośpieszy, to się spóźni na zaklęcia.


	26. Po Ślizgońsku

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Po Ślizgońsku**

Rufus był rad, że przynajmniej udało mu się wypić do końca herbatę zanim aurorki Tonks i Mallory wróciły z Hogwartu ze Snape'em. Dzięki temu zyskał chwilę, żeby się odprężyć, ukoić nerwy i rozważyć co dokładnie powinien zrobić.

Amelia próbowała udawać, że to po prostu kolejne aresztowanie. Nie było nim, nie w chwili, w której minister osobiście wniósł oskarżenie przeciw więźniowi. Nie mogło nim być, nie w chwili oskarżenia zostały złożone w tandemie z innymi, wniesionymi przez człowieka, który miał wszelkie powody, by nienawidzić więźnia. Można było się tego spodziewać wtedy, kiedy minister został oskarżony o porwanie dziecka, które przebywało w samym środku tej burzy. W dodatku więźniem był prawny opiekun dziecka, które miało moc na poziomie lordowskiej i które mogło naprawdę napsuć krwi ministerstwu, jeśli tylko będzie tego chciało.

Rufus uważał, pijąc spokojnie herbatę, że to wszystko było niepotrzebnie skomplikowane. _Amelia ma szczęście, że to ja w tej chwili jestem szefem biura aurorów, znam Pottera i zdaję sobie sprawę z tych wszystkich komplikacji._

Odstawił filiżankę na bok i przyjrzał się papierom rozłożonym na swoim biurku. Wreszcie zdobył dość informacji, żeby zrobić krok przed siebie w kierunku swojego ostatecznego celu. Miał zamiar jednak z tym poczekać. Wiele taktyk zawiodło dlatego, że ktoś postanowił wprowadzić je w życie w niewłaściwej chwili. Nie mógł tak po prostu wbiec do gabinetu ministra i oskarżyć go o wszystko, na co miał dowody, że zrobił. Będzie musiał przejść przez mozolny, bardzo ostrożny, ale za to legalny proces. Przynajmniej teraz będzie miał okazję wybrać moment, kiedy to wszystko się zacznie.

 _Z drugiej jednak strony_ , pomyślał, podnosząc oczy na swoje drzwi, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś zmierza pomiędzy biurkami w jego kierunku, _czasami okoliczności wokół mnie się zmieniają i możliwe, że w ogóle nie dostanę swojej szansy._

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rufus wywrócił oczami i kiwnął młodemu Percy'emu, który siedział po drugiej stronie pokoju, przepisując jeden z mniej istotnych papierów. Percy podskoczył, jakby uważał gest swojego przełożonego za bardziej zaskakujący od dźwięku, po czym pośpiesznie podszedł do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć.

Rufus obserwował jego ruchy z namysłem. Percy coraz mniej się odzywał, przepisywał tylko, słuchał i robił się z dnia na dzień coraz bledszy. Rufus zastanawiał się, czy chłopak w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele się przy okazji uczy i że głównym celem Rufusa _nie była_ kontrola jednego ze szpiegów Dumbledore'a. Było to jednak mało prawdopodobne. Percy wciąż był za bardzo zamotany utrzymywaniem pozornego dramatu w swojej rodzinie, która wyjątkowo ciężko znosiła jego zdradę, którą najwyraźniej okazał, kiedy odmówił przyjęcia stanowiska, które jego ojciec dla niego trzymał.

Tonks wbiegła przez drzwi zaraz po ich otwarciu, niemal rozgniatając Percy'ego o ścianę. Chwilę później wyłożyła się jak długa przed biurkiem Rufusa. Rufus tylko podniósł brew i zaczekał aż ta powie, z czym przyszła. Dziewczyna była dobrą aurorką. Broniłby jej przed każdym, kto by wyraził swoje wątpliwości. Do tego nie próbowała mamrotać z opuszczoną głową, jak by to zwykle robili ludzie, okazując zakłopotanie własną niezdarnością.

– Proszę pana – wydyszała Tonks. – Rozmawiałam z Harrym, znaczy, z Potterem, kiedy pojawiłyśmy się z Mallory, żeby aresztować profesora Snape'a. Poprosił mnie, żebym się z panem zobaczyła i zapytała, czy nie ma czegoś, co mógłby pan zrobić w związku z tą sytuacją.

Rufus zamrugał raz i drugi, po czym pokręcił głową. Wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że istnieje ktoś z lordowską mocą, kto _prosił_ zamiast żądać. Gdyby to był ktoś ważny dla Dumbledore'a, ten już by tu był, usiłując przekonać ministra do rezygnacji z oskarżeń. Inni Lordowie, których Rufus znał i o których tylko słyszał, nie mieliby żadnych oporów przed zaatakowaniem ministerstwa i obróceniem wszystkiego w proch. Potter wciąż prosił.

 _Albo mi ufa i wierzy, że się tym zajmę._

Rufus stanowczo stłamsił to osobliwe, ciepłe uczucie, które mu zapłonęło w piersi. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby być _aż tak_ stronniczym. Lubił chłopca, tak, ale jego ministerstwo było ważniejsze. Gdyby chłopak rzucał bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami w Korneliusza, to Rufus bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia by się nim zajął, karząc go chociażby za marnowanie czasu aurorów. Dobrze chociaż, że Korneliusz _miał_ swoje za uszami i że póki co Potter zdawał się rozumieć, że nie może tak po prostu wtargnąć do ministerstwa i przeciągnąć je na swoją stronę.

– I tak miałem taki zamiar – powiedział i zobaczył, jak twarz Tonks się rozluźnia. _Hmmm._ – Aurorko Tonks – dodał, kiedy ta się wreszcie podniosła i zaczęła otrzepywać swoje szaty.

– Tak, proszę pana? – Zerknęła na niego. Jej brązowe włosy już zaczynały zmieniać kolor na zielony, znacznie weselszy kolor.

– Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz – upomniał ją łagodnie Rufus – że jesteśmy przede wszystkim wierni sobie nawzajem i prawu, a prywatne sympatie i sojusze muszą pozostać drugorzędne.

Tonks się szybko oblała rumieńcem, a jej policzki zrobiły się pulchne, jakby chciała pomieścić na nich więcej zakłopotania.

– Pamiętam, proszę pana – powiedziała potulnie. – Ja po prostu... no, spotkałam chłopca w czasie wakacji, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał ze swoim ojcem krwi. Po prostu żałuję, że ma takie chaotyczne życie. To niedobre dla niego. I dla wszystkich innych też, jeśli dopuścimy, żeby się za bardzo zestresował i przemęczył – dodała. – Proszę pana.

Rufus kiwnął głową.

– Harry Potter ma swój sposób przyciągania do siebie ludzi – powiedział. – Po prostu pamiętaj, żeby materiał obijający wnętrze jego kieszeni nie zaślepił twojego osądu sytuacji.

Rumieniec Tonks zrobił się jaskrawy, ale ta tylko kiwnęła głową i zdołała wycofać się z biura bez potknięcia czy powiedzenia słowa. Rufus odchylił się na krześle i wyciągnął rękę. Percy już stał za nim cierpliwie i podał mu folder z kopią wszystkich papierów związanych z tą sprawą, począwszy od dokumentu złożonego przez Jamesa Pottera, w którym ten żądał odzyskania praw do swojego dziecka, do jego ostatnich zarzutów.

Rufus przejrzał je pobieżnie, słuchając jednym uchem głosu aurorki Mallory, kiedy ta tłumaczyła więźniowi o tym, jakie ma szczęście. Nie, nie znalazł niczego, co by zwróciło jego uwagę i wpłynęło na pierwszy osąd sytuacji, jaki wywnioskował, kiedy po raz pierwszy czytał dokumenty między wierszami. Tak, Potter będzie zły i nie będzie w tym nic dziwnego. Nie, Rufus nie wierzył, żeby okoliczności złożenia jego ostatnich zarzutów tylko przypadkiem się nałożyły w czasie z oskarżeniami ministra, tak samo jak nie sądził, żeby ministrowi po prostu zależało na dobru jednego z członków jego magicznej społeczności.

Ale to wciąż znaczyło, że Severus Snape był idiotą.

* * *

Snape trzymał głowę podniesioną wysoko i oczy wbite przed siebie, nie chcąc zaszczycać nawet spojrzeniem pomniejszych ludzi, którzy na co dzień zajmowali się czymś tak pożałowania godnym jak papierologia. Jadaczka tej przeklętej wiedźmy, która go pilnowała, nie zamykała się nawet na chwilę, ale to nie oznaczało, że musiał zwracać na nią uwagę. Przyszło mu do głowy, że to musiała być Gryfonka, skoro potrafiła trajkotać przez całą drogę ze szkoły do granic osłon i po aportacji do ministerstwa.

– ...nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, ile masz szczęścia. Auror Scrimgeour postanowił zająć się tą sprawą osobiście. Oczywiście, okoliczności są cokolwiek osobliwe, ale ostatecznie to on właśnie przeprowadzał dochodzenie w sprawie rodziców chłopca w zeszłym roku. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić, żeby rodzice Chłopca, Który Przeżył, znajdowali się pod mroczną klatwą, prawda? A auror Scrimgeour _nie znosi_ mrocznej magii. To, co odkrył, było jednak naprawdę niezwykłe. O czym, oczywiście, już sam dobrze wiesz. Może to nawet to ty to rzuciłeś...

 _Nie_ , pomyślał Snape, który zaczął w pewnej chwili bezwiednie słuchać, _to był Harry._

Harry.

Wiedział, że chłopiec nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru napisać czegokolwiek, co mogłoby być użyte przeciw Snape'owi jako dowód; to było aż nazbyt oczywiste w chwili, w której Mallory ogłosiła, po co przybyła. W oczach jego wychowanka było zbyt wiele zaskoczenia, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się emocje, które, jak Snape wyczuł, były szczere. Ale i tak do tego doszło, a Snape chciał go złapać za chabety i nim za to potrząsnąć. Czemu Harry nie przewidział, że może dojść do czegoś takiego? Nie był na to dość ślizgoński?

I czemu w ogóle uwarzył to antidotum dla Jamesa, skoro musiał dobrze zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape by tego nie pochwalał?

Snape otrząsnął się z tych myśli kiedy się zorientował, że się już zbliżają do gabinetu szefa aurorów i zrobił co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby osunąć się znowu w chłód. Gdyby ten przeklęty feniks nie pojawił się i nie pokazał mu wizji zniszczenia jego notatek – której prawdziwość teraz go cokolwiek zastanawiała, bo przecież Harry musiał w jakiś sposób poznać składniki eliksiru, żeby móc uwarzyć antidotum dla Jamesa – to nie musiałby się o nic martwić. Stawił by czoła wszystkim oskarżeniom bez żadnych problemów i pokazał by wszystkim, że czepianie się każdej litery prawa jest absolutnie bez sensu. Ale bez lodu, z tymi wszystkimi niepotrzebnymi emocjami, które sunęły w jego kierunku niczym żaby przez błoto, zastanawiał się, czy jest w ogóle w stanie sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

 _Trzeba będzie zobaczyć_ , pomyślał, kiedy Mallory otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu i wprowadziła go do środka. _Scrimgeour jest sojusznikiem Harry'ego. Przecież to musi jakoś zadziałać na moją korzyść._

– Oto on, proszę pana – powiedziała ta nieszczęsna kobieta i posadziła go mocno na krześle, stojącym naprzeciw biurka Scrimgeoura. Snape obejrzał się na nią i posłał jej długie, powolne spojrzenie. Mallory nie dała po sobie poznać, jakby w ogóle to zauważyła. – Czy chce pan, żebym tu z panem została, czy woli pan go przesłuchać na osobności? Jego ręce i magia zostały spętane, sama tego dopilnowałam, mam też przy sobie jego różdżkę – dodała.

Snape spiął się ze złości. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podniosła jego różdżkę ze stołu prezydialnego. Jasne, był do niej wtedy odwrócony, ale i tak powinien był zwrócić na to uwagę. Jego ręce naprężyły magiczne, srebrne liny, którymi były związane jego nadgarstki, pragnąc się wydostać z pęt. _Wystarczy, że powiem jedno zaklęcie, a sami zobaczycie, do czego zdolny jest mroczny czarodziej._

Powiedział sobie jednak szybko, że powinien się uspokoić i zmusił się do uspokojenia palców. Znowu się zachowywał niedorzecznie, jak dziecko. Nie tak go wychowała matka, nie tak miał się zachowywać czarodziej, który przeszedł na stronę chłodu, żeby przeżyć. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się odprężyć i wznieść ponad emocje, zobaczyć wszystko racjonalnie, przejrzyście, spokojnie.

– Dziękuję, aurorko Mallory, ale wydaje mi się, że poradzę sobie z nim sam – powiedział głos Scrimgeoura i Snape znowu skupił się na nim. Mężczyzna siedział spokojnie za swoim biurkiem, w pozycji, która prawdopodobnie była przede wszystkim łagodna dla jego chorej nogi, jednocześnie pozostając kompletnie neutralną. Jego żółte oczy nie oderwały się od Snape'a nawet na moment od chwili, w której wprowadzono go do gabinetu. – Prosiłbym jednak, żebyś pozostała zaraz za drzwiami. Kiedy już skończę przesłuchiwać więźnia, będę potrzebował, żeby ktoś go odprowadził do celi.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana – powiedziała ta przeklęta wiedźma, po czym się ukłoniła i wyszła z gabinetu. Snape odprężył się nieco. Podróż w towarzystwie kogoś tak potężnego była naprawdę nieprzyjemna. Gdyby nie był spętany to nie, nie dałaby mu rady. Ale margines błędu w tym przypadku był zdecydowanie zbyt mały, żeby był w stanie się czuć przy niej komfortowo, zwłaszcza z zapieczętowaną magią.

Wiedział, że aurorka by go pewnie ochroniła, gdyby ich nagle zaatakowano, ale nie miał _żadnej_ gwarancji na to, że ktoś zdołałby go ochronić przed nią.

– Ach, Snape.

Wzrok Snape'a przeskoczył na Scrimgeoura w chwili, w której za Mallory zamknęły się drzwi. Nie spodziewał się, że przesłuchanie tak się zacznie, zwłaszcza, że auror dalej był zrelaksowany, a młody Weasley wciąż przebywał w gabinecie. Stary czarodziej pochylał się do przodu i wyglądał na niemal zadowolonego z siebie.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę krytycznie. _To sojusznik Harry'ego, do tego były Ślizgon. Czy przez wzgląd na to ma zamiar mi pobłażać? Czy cały ten jego spokój, który okazał przed tą kobietą, był tylko maską, żeby ją zmylić?_

– Jesteś idiotą – powiedział Scrimgeour.

Snape mrugał przez dłuższą chwilę, przeklinając się, że dał się tak zaskoczyć i był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na coś takiego. Wreszcie przymrużył oczy.

– Mam wrażenie, że to podpada pod nękanie więźniów – wycedził przez zęby. – Widzę, że kontynuujecie stare tradycje ministerstwa. – Zbyt długo jednak zeszło mu złożenie tej odpowiedzi w całość i Scrimgeour tylko go obserwował, nie ze złością, którą okazał jak się dowiedział o sposobie w jakim Knot porwał Harry'ego, ale z rozbawioną pogardą w oczach.

– Nie wszystko da się podciągnąć pod nękanie, Severusie – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Czy mogę ci mówić Severusie? Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem od ciebie starszy i wyraźnie rozsądniejszy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak się zachowywałeś przez ostatni miesiąc. Bo _jesteś_ idiotą. Głowa domu Slytherina, mistrz eliksirów, który nie potrafił znaleźć subtelniejszego sposobu na okazanie swoim wrogom, że mu się narazili? – Pokręcił głową, cmokając językiem. – Rozczarowujące, doprawdy, że czarodziej, który opuścił ten dom ponad czterdzieści lat temu, musi ganić tego, który żyje w ciągłym kontakcie z nim od ponad dwóch dekad. Nie zachowywałeś się bardzo ślizgońsko, Severusie. Sam fakt, że cię przyłapano na gorącym uczynku, tylko to potwierdza.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby tylko obrócił głowę, zobaczyłby gapiącego się na niego młodego Weasleya, któremu opadła szczęka. Sam też się czuł, jakby mu ktoś przywalił w splot słoneczny, chociaż oczywiście nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak pozbawioną gracji minę. Zimnymi barierami zatrzęsło i ich resztki opadły z jego umysłu. Żaby emocji zaczęły skakać w jego stronę, otaczając go, wirując wokół niego.

Scrimgeour musiał uznać jego zszokowane milczenie za zaproszenie do kontynuacji.

– Skąd się wzięły te wszystkie błędy? Bo było ich, och, tak _wiele_ , że chwilę by mi zajęło wymienienie ich wszystkich. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie podjąłeś legalnych kroków przeciw Korneliuszowi zaraz po porwaniu. Czemu nie? Miałeś przecież naocznego świadka w postaci Harry'ego. Mogłeś wnieść oskarżenie. Ale tego _nie zrobiłeś_. Nawet, jeśli Harry tego nie chciał, ty powinieneś był się tym zająć. Masz w sobie dość ambicji i bezwzględności, żeby doprowadzić do ściągnięcia ministra ze stołka i gdybyś właściwie wykorzystał oburzenie opinii publicznej, jaka trwała jeszcze przez kilka dni po wydaniu artykułu Skeeter, to może nawet by ci się udało. Tymczasem ty nie zrobiłeś nic. Ciekawe, czemu? – Coś zagrało w kącikach jego ust. – Powiem ci, dlaczego. Ponieważ chciałeś osobiście ukarać swoich wrogów. To zawsze było słabością Ślizgonów, wiesz? Ta chęć, żeby stanąć ponad wijącymi się ciałami osób, których nienawidzimy i pławić się w tym widoku. Można jednak uniknąć tej słabości. Z pewnością nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że akurat ty padniesz jej ofiarą.

Snape wreszcie odzyskał mowę.

– Co to ma być – zapytał. Na pewno się nie zająknął i nie zapluł, bo przecież Severus Snape nie robi czegoś takiego. – Jakim prawem mnie pouczasz? Wydawało mi się, że to miało być przesłuchanie, a te są przeprowadzane zgodnie z legalnie narzuconymi...

– Och, ależ jest – powiedział Scrimgeour. Odchylił się i założył ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się do Snape'a i wyglądając, jakby był w rewelacyjnie dobrym humorze. – Po prostu przeprowadzam przesłuchanie twojej głupocie, Severusie, która jest tutaj równie winna co ty. I nie potrzebuję do tego Veritaserum, czy bicia, których się niewątpliwie spodziewałeś. Zwykła porcja inteligencji i odczytywania twoich min mi w zupełności wystarczy. Przejdźmy więc do twojego drugiego błędu. Nie podjąłeś żadnych kroków, żeby upewnić się, że twoja przeszłość, włącznie z reputacją śmierciożercy, nie zostanie wykorzystana przeciwko tobie. Dlaczego? To była bardzo łatwa do przewidzenia słabość, a ty ją kompletnie zignorowałeś. To pewnie jednak była kontynuacja starego błędu, a nie coś nowego – dodał Scrimgeour z namysłem. – Przez ostatnich trzynaście lat zachowywałeś się, jakbyś wierzył, że tak długo jak będziesz się krył w Hogwarcie i uczył, to nikt cię nie spróbuje pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. To jednak już _był_ problem w zeszłym roku, kiedy aranżowaliśmy twoją opiekę nad młodym Harrym. To była kolejna rzecz, do której mogłeś wykorzystać falę dobrej sławy w prasie: pokazać się jako dobry opiekun. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. – Scrimgeour zamilkł, rzucając mu długie, oceniające spojrzenie.

– Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – powiedział Snape, podnosząc głowę i odwracając wzrok. Niestety, jedyne, na co mógł patrzeć w tym gabinecie, były fotografie, których ilość była po prostu niedorzeczna, albo młody Weasley, który _wciąż_ nie zamknął ust.

– I wreszcie twój trzeci błąd, który osobiście uważam za największy – powiedział Scrimgeour, jakby nie słyszał deklaracji Snape'a, albo też się nią kompletnie nie przejął. – Severusie, Severusie, Severusie. Naprawdę? To _Gryfoni_ pozwalają na to, żeby ich szkolna rywalizacja nawet dekady później wciąż miała wpływ na ich życie i prawne decyzje. Ślizgoni zachowują w pamięci dobre wspomnienia i przeżycia związane ze szkołą i wszystko inne spisują na straty, bo to w końcu tylko przeszłość. Ty tego nie zrobiłeś. Być może nie byłeś w stanie, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, mam nadzieję, że to nie o to chodzi. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktoś, kto nie jest w stanie się pogodzić z własną przeszłością, wychowywał dziecko tak potężne jak Harry.

Ręce Snape'a zacisnęły się w jego więzach, a on sam oparł się wypaleniu, że Scrimgeour nie miał pojęcia, _najmniejszego_ pojęcia o tym, co Snape wycierpiał z rąk Jamesa Pottera i jego przyjaciół, ani o koszmarnym maltretowaniu, jakie Harry przeżył u swojej rodziny. Nie odezwał się. Gdyby teraz powiedział chociaż słowo, to miałoby ono wagę przysięgi, nawet jeśli zostało wypowiedziane w obliczu bezpodstawnej prowokacji.

– A potem użyłeś eliksiru, którego efekty były bardzo łatwe do odkrycia i powiązania z tobą – powiedział Scrimgeour, którego głos brzmiał na nieco przytłumiony. Snape zerknął na niego i odkrył, że auror ukrył twarz w dłoniach i kręcił nią ze smutkiem. – W dodatku na oczach świadka. Ręce mi przez ciebie opadają, Severusie. Jesteś _pewien_ , że Tiara Przydziału powiedziała Slytherin, a nie Hufflepuff? Chociaż nie, ty jesteś lojalny wyłącznie samemu sobie. – Podniósł głowę i rzucił Snape'owi pełne nagany spojrzenie, którego chyba musiał się nauczyć od Dumbledore'a. – Nie, wiesz co, mam wrażenie, że to jednak musiał być Gryffindor. Tylko ktoś z tego domu byłby zdolny do czegoś tak głupiego.

– Byłem Ślizgonem! – syknął Snape przez zęby, po czym zacisnął mocniej szczęki, ganiąc się za to, że pozwolił, żeby któreś z tych słów go ubodło.

– Tak – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Wiem. Po prostu niespecjalnie dobrym, Severusie. Inaczej zauważyłbyś własne błędy i naprawił je zawczasu. Tymczasem nie dość, że użyłeś eliksiru o bardzo wyraźnych efektach, które łatwo można było powiązać z tobą, ale jeszcze pozwoliłeś jej pozostać tam, gdzie była, zamiast po cichu uwarzyć antidotum i wysłać je tak, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. – Scrimgeour zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową z żalem. – Obserwowanie cierpienia swojego wroga na nic się nie zda, jeśli się przez to traci z oczu swoje cele. A mi się wydawało, że twoim głównym celem było utrzymanie opieki nad młodym Harrym. – Scrimgeour otworzył oczy i skupił je na Snape'ie z nagle pogardliwym wzrokiem. – Ale może się myliłem. Być może, mimo wszystko, podjąłeś się opieki nad chłopcem nie dlatego, że chciałeś dla niego jak najlepiej, ale dlatego, że chciałeś dopiec jego ojcu.

– Wcale _nie!_ – Snape nagle pochylił się gwałtownie do przodu, powstrzymany tylko przez swoje więzy od wstania z krzesła. Jego emocje wirowały pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, kopiąc i wyjąc. – James Potter _nic_ by dla mnie nie znaczył, gdyby tylko przestał próbować odebrać mi Harry'ego!

– W takim razie powinieneś mu pozwolić pozostać niczym bez względu na wszystko – powiedział Scrimgeour, patrząc na niego surowo. – Ślizgoni wiedzą, co najlepiej się przysłuży im i ich najbliższym, i załatwiają to _niezauważalnie_. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nasze światy bardzo się między sobą różnią, Severusie, ale wydawało mi się, że przynajmniej pod tym względem jesteśmy do siebie podobni. A to nakarmienie ministra nieznanym eliksirem, w sposób, który nawet Augustus Starrise uznał za podejrzany, było kroplą, która przelała czarę. To właśnie był błąd, który sprawił, że uznałem, że powinieneś trafić do naszego nowego odpowiednika Azkabanu. Miałeś zamiar go zabić, Severusie, czy tylko szantażować?

 _Szantażować_ , pomyślał Snape i ugryzł się w język, żeby to mu się czasem nie wymsknęło. Scrimgeour jednak zdawał się odczytać odpowiedź z jego twarzy i kiwnął głową.

– Straciłeś nad sobą panowanie – powiedział auror miękko, niemal łagodnie. – Pozwoliłeś, żeby gniew cię oślepił i nie zrobiłeś niczego, żeby się opanować. Efektem tego teraz są ziejące rany zarówno w tobie jak i młodym Harrym. Przyznam, że osobiście mi się to w ogóle nie podoba, zwłaszcza po tym, jak wiele musiałem się nabiegać za tym, żebyś był w stanie utrzymać opiekę nad chłopcem. – Pochylił się nad biurkiem, nawet przez moment nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Snape'a. – Co więcej, uwłacza mi to jako Ślizgonowi. Jak _mogłeś_ zrobić coś takiego, Severusie? Dlaczego? Odpowiedz mi, tylko szczerze.

Snape zamknął oczy i oddychał ciężko. Zachowywał się jak rozemocjonowany idiota. Gdyby tylko zdołał odbudować swoje ściany, to byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć jak opanowany, racjonalny dorosły...

Opanowany, racjonalny dorosły, który popełnił te wszystkie błędy, które mu właśnie wymienił Scrimgeour, wciąż przebywając za swoimi ścianami lodu.

Snape zamarł. Przez chwilę czuł drżenie, które zdawało się zaatakować jego żołądek i wspinać się w kierunku jego przełyku. Oszołomiony, zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę zaraz nie zwróci tej odrobiny śniadania, którą zdążył zjeść. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego pięści są zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jego nadgarstki naciskały na liny i skóra mu zaczynała na nich pękać. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, raz, niepewny, czemu właściwie przeczy.

– No dalej, Severusie – powiedział Scrimgeour, w którego głosie nie pozostał nawet ślad poprzedniej pogardy. – Możesz mi powiedzieć. _Musisz_ mi powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuję na tę odpowiedź, w końcu to ja wyłożyłem przed tobą wszystkie te błędy, zmuszając cię do zobaczenia ich w nowym świetle.

 _Nowym świetle._ Snape zwalczył w sobie chęć histerycznego roześmiania się. No tak, można to i tak nazwać.

Sięgnął umysłem do wszystkiego, co zrobił przez ostatni miesiąc, w dziwnej mieszance własnych wspomnień i słów Scrimgeoura, i aż nim zatrzęsło. _Naprawdę_ to wszystko zrobił? _Naprawdę_ był _aż tak_ głupi? Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Czuł się, jakby się budził z jakiegoś snu, pomyślał o eliksirze szaleństwa i Meleagera i zastanawiał się, co on sobie, w imię Merlina, w ogóle myślał kiedy je tworzył. Ich uwarzenie było przedziwną mieszanką niezwykle przebiegłej inteligencji i koszmarnie oszałamiającej głupoty. Och, tak, wspaniale jest uwarzyć eliksir, którego nie da się namierzyć, ale żeby w taki sposób nakarmić nim potem ministra... do tego efekty eliksiru szaleństwa zaczęły się od razu, więc ta przeklęta kobieta z departamentu do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka _musiała_ wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak, bo Potterowi odbiło jak tylko Snape się pojawił w pokoju...

I Harry.

Powiedział sobie, że będzie trenował chłopca w mrocznych sztukach tak, żeby ten był w stanie się ochronić, ale nie wyjaśnił mu nawet ćwierci tego, co powinien wiedzieć na temat tych zaklęć – kiedy ich najlepiej używać, jakie wariacje inkantacji stworzą jakie rezultaty, jak je maskować jako zaklęcia Światła, co było zdolnością, która pozwoliła mrocznym czarodziejom przeżyć całe stulecia bez zwracania na siebie uwagi ministerstwa. Po prostu pokazywał jak je wykonać i spodziewał się, że Harry wszystko sam zrozumie. Chłopiec go naśladował, zazwyczaj idealnie i nie żądał żadnych wyjaśnień. Snape tworzył maszynę do zabijania i nawet nie tłumaczył jej, czemu powinna się kryć ze swoją wiedzą – robił wszystko to, czemu chciał położyć kres, odbierając Harry'ego jego rodzinie.

Nie przyszło mu do głowy, nawet przez moment, że Potter nie postanowi po prostu się ukryć w domu, starając się przeczekać działanie eliksiru, albo że Harry nie spróbuje przynajmniej przeprowadzić własnego dochodzenia i uwarzyć antidotum, z prośby brata, albo przez wzgląd na własne sumienie. Nie pomyślał o tym, co Augustus Starrise mógł zauważyć po wejściu do gabinetu Knota. O niczym nie myślał, po prostu reagował i nie próbował przewidzieć skutków.

Przez przynajmniej dwa tygodnie nie sprawdził, jak książka, której używał Draco, wpłynęła na chłopca.

Snape zamknął oczy i wypuścił z siebie powietrze z długim syknięciem.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zachowywał się tak _gryfońsko_.

Otworzył oczy i odpowiedział na pytanie Scrimgeoura.

– Zrobiłem to wszystko bo zachowywałem się jak idiota.

Auror po prostu przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się, jakby był dumny z wyjątkowo powolnego ucznia, który wreszcie załapał jakąś podstawową lekcję.

– Bardzo dobrze – mruknął. – _Dobrze_. Może jednak jest dla ciebie jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. – Stuknął palcem w pergaminy rozłożone przed nim na biurku, ale Snape nie był w stanie zobaczyć pod tym kątem, co było na nich napisane. – Mam jakieś plany, które mogę posłać w ruch, plany, które nie powstały w wyniku tego całego zamieszania, ale za to nabrały właśnie rozpędu. Wprowadzenie ich jednak w ruch pójdzie znacznie płynniej, jeśli będę miał pewność, że nie będziesz mi tu sprawiał _więcej_ problemów.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał Snape ze ściśniętym gardłem. Czuł się jak dureń, prosząc o radę, ale nie widział, co mu innego pozostało po tym, jak Scrimgeour tak entuzjastycznie rozerwał przed nim jego inne błędy.

– Czegoś mądrego – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Subtelnego, czegoś, dzięki czemu twoi wrogowie nabiorą pewności siebie. Czegoś _ślizgońskiego_. Pochyl głowę i się nie wychylaj przez jakiś czas. Nikt nie będzie się spodziewał zagrożenia z twojej strony, bo i nie damy im do tego żadnych powodów. Jesteś aresztowany. Zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz obrazem pokory i pokuty. Wygląd jest wszystkim na samym początku gry. Jeśli będziesz dalej się miotał i pluł, uporczywie pozostając w swoim idiotyzmie, to tylko dasz swoim wrogom różdżki.

Snape poczuł, jak dłonie mu się zaciskają w więzach, tym razem instynktownie.

– Nie znoszę bezsilności – powiedział. – Zacząłem to wszystko właśnie po to, żeby się nigdy więcej tak nie czuć.

Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

– W takim razie proponuję, żebyś wziął pod uwagę swoje uczucia i swoją nienawiść – powiedział, wstając. – No i nie jesteś bezsilny. _Pomożemy_ ci przecież. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć i jeśli dobrze znam młodego Harry'ego, to ten już wykonał swój pierwszy ruch.

Snape zamrugał. _Kolejna konsekwencja, której nie wziąłem pod uwagę._

– Ale co on może? – zapytał. – Ma ciebie jako swojego sojusznika w ministerstwie, ale kto inny mu pozostał?

– Ma tę całą Skeeter po swojej stronie. – Głos Scrimgeoura był niesłychanie suchy. – Podejrzewam, że najpierw spróbuje czegoś z nią. A potem... kto wie? Podejrzewam, że zwróci się do tych mrocznych czarodziejów, których spotkałem tamtego dnia. – Podniósł głos. – Aurorko Mallory! Proszę odprowadzić tego więźnia do celi.

Kiedy drzwi znowu zaczęły się otwierać, Scrimgeour zebrał papiery ze swojego biurka machnięciem różdżki. Te zebrały się przed nim, unosząc się w powietrzu, a Scrimgeour wykorzystał ich szelest do ukrycia ostatnich słów, mrukniętych w stronę Snape'a.

– Naprawdę mam to na myśli, Severusie. Żadnych idiotyzmów więcej, bez względu na to, jakby ci się wydawało, że mogą pomóc. Sam się wpakowałeś w sytuację, w której trzeba ci pomóc, więc pozwól innym zająć się resztą.

Snape opuścił wzrok, nie poddając się swojemu pierwszemu impulsowi, którym była chęć pyskowania. Jego impulsy w ostatnim miesiącu nie były szczególnie pomocne czy słuszne.

– Czy więźniom wolno pisać listy? – zapytał nagle, kiedy Mallory złapała więzy, które pętały jego nadgarstki i zmusiła go do podniesienia się.

– Zostaną przeczytane zanim je wyślemy – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Ale owszem.

Snape kiwnął spokojnie głową. Naprawdę potrzebował się skontaktować z Harrym i Draconem – oba listy będą musiały być, oczywiście, bardzo ostrożnie ułożone w słowa, ponieważ nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałaby w tej chwili reakcja Harry'ego na informację, że to Snape nałożył na Dracona przymuszenie, które rozwaliło ich relacje. To będzie musiało nastąpić później. Póki co Harry będzie musiał się skupić na uwolnieniu swojego przyjaciela.

– No chodź już – powiedziała aurorka Mallory, ciągnąc za jego pęta.

– Ostrożnie, Fiona – powiedział Scrimgeour z lekką naganą w głowie. – Już nie jest tak głupi jaki był, kiedy tu trafił.

Ciągnięcie momentalnie ustało, a Mallory zaprowadziła Snape'a w kierunku wind, które, jak podejrzewał, zaniosą go do celi, w której będzie miał naprawdę dużo czasu na myślenie.

Był za to niemal wdzięczny. Miał wrażenie, że to naprawdę mu się przyda.

* * *

Rufus już miał wyjść ze swojego gabinetu, kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał surowo na opanowanego już Percy'ego. Chłopak zamknął wreszcie jadaczkę i ruszył pośpiesznie za nim.

– Proszę pana – szepnął, kiedy mijali biurka. – Czemu pozwolił mi pan to wszystko usłyszeć?

– Ponieważ uważałem, że powinieneś był to usłyszeć – odpowiedział sucho Rufus, nie oglądając się nawet na niego. Chłopak był jednym z tych pełnych potencjału aurorów, którzy nigdy nawet nie rozważali tej ścieżki kariery i których trzeba było powoli i ostrożnie oswoić z tą myślą. Czas był jednak najwyższy, żeby Percy przejrzał na oczy i zobaczył część wspaniałych, niezbędnych, ale też nieoficjalnych spraw, dzięki którym ministerstwo dalej działało i sprawnie chroniło praw przeciętnych czarodziejów i czarownic. I czasami działały przesłuchania, a czasami reprymendy.

Właściwie to Rufus miał wrażenie, że Percy już to załapał. Najtrudniejsze będzie nauczenie chłopca subtelnego odczytywania ludzi, tak żeby wiedział _kiedy_ ochrzan się sprawdzi, a kiedy nie.

A teraz nauczy się czegoś jeszcze – absolutnie legalnego, ale niekoniecznie _oficjalnego_ , zupełnie jak walc roboty papierkowej, który Scrimgeour przeprowadził tego lata, pokazując niekompetentnym idiotom, że nie będą w stanie ukarać młodego Harry'ego za wypuszczenie dementorów. To nie jego wina, że nie byli w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku. Naprawdę inteligentni ludzie, którzy byli oddani ministerstwu i nie nosili w sobie wpływów jakiegoś Lorda, byli w stanie za nim nadążyć. Rufus zawsze był gotowy oddać salut przeciwnikowi, który był tego godny.

I teraz szedł, żeby jednego z tych ludzi przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Zatrzymał się przed szklanymi drzwiami, z tabliczką z jej imieniem, i zapukał.

– Proszę! – zawołał głos ze środka, więc Rufus otworzył drzwi i wszedł.

Amelia Bones spojrzała na niego zza swojego biurka, poprawiając monokl, żeby móc się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Była niską czarownicą z siwiejącymi włosami, ale jej kwadratowa szczęka i przeszywające spojrzenie pozwalały jej osiągnąć autorytet, kiedy tylko tego potrzebowała. Była szefową departamentu przestrzegania praw czarodziejów od ponad dekady i teraz przyglądała mu się ze spokojem, jakby dobrze wiedziała, co niesie w rękach i kompletnie jej to nie imponowało.

Rufus był jednak pewny, że nic o tym nie wiedziała, ponieważ wierzył w jej poczciwość. Wyłożył papiery przed nią i kiwnął w ich kierunku.

– Tylko te trzy z góry – powiedział.

Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł sobie pozwolić na taką bezpośredniość wyłącznie przez wzgląd na ich naprawdę długą znajomość, ale rzecz była w tym, że _mógł_ sobie na to pozwolić. Był zajęty byciem lepszym Ślizgonem niż Severus Snape by był w trakcie miesiąca złożonego wyłącznie z niedziel. Długie spojrzenie, które rzuciła mu Amelia, tylko to potwierdziło, bo zaraz po nim zaczęła czytać stos papierów, który ze sobą przyniósł.

Jej twarz pobladła. Przerzuciła wzrok szybko na Rufusa.

– Jesteś tego absolutnie pewny? – szepnęła.

Rufus kiwnął w kierunku dokumentów.

– To tylko kopie ich archiwów, Amelio, ale bez problemu będę w stanie uzyskać oryginały. Tak, Knot sam stworzył tę swoją Sforę, tak, naprawdę zatrudnił aurorów, których zwolniliśmy za używanie mrocznej magii bez uprzedniego upewnienia się, czy można to zrobić, i tak, naprawdę złapał przed młodym Potterem przynajmniej jedną osobę. – Rufus poczuł drgnięcie w swojej szczęce. Czyny ministra często tak na niego działały. – Do tego... przeprowadził egzekucję na przynajmniej trzech innych.

– Nazwij to morderstwem – powiedziała Amelia, wracając do czytania. – Nie egzekucją.

Rufus odprężył się lekko i zajął krzesło, masując przy okazji swoją bolącą nogę. Percy stanął za nim, ewidentnie nie mając pojęcia co innego miałby ze sobą zrobić. Rufus wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak będzie musiał się też nauczyć sztuki stania z gracją w kącie.

Amelia dotarła do połowy trzeciego pliku, kiedy nagle wyciągnęła różdżkę i przeklęła lustro, które stało w kącie jej biura. To rozbiło się, ale kawałki szkła wyleciały z ramy tylko na kilka cali, po czym złożyły się z powrotem. Rufus uśmiechnął się lekko. Większość szefów departamentów trzymało tego rodzaju lustra gdzieś w swoich biurach, głównie po to, żeby wyładowywać na nich stres.

– Musimy coś z tym zrobić – powiedziała Amelia ponuro, odwracając się w jego kierunku. – Ale co? Co, na litość Merlina? Następne wybory są dopiero za trzy lata, a żeby zwolnić ministra przed końcem jego kadencji, potrzeba zgody całego Wizengamotu. A oni tego nie zrobią. _Wiem_ , że nie. Zbyt wielu z nich sobie wykupił.

– Wizengamot może zrobić coś jeszcze – powiedział Rufus, pochylając się do przodu. – A do tego potrzebny będzie po prostu głos większości, a nie zgoda wszystkich.

Amelia patrzyła się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem nagle nadzieja i kolor pojawiły się znowu na jej twarzy, a ona sama uśmiechnęła się do niego drapieżnie. Rufus odpowiedział tym samym.

– Nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu bez powodu, co – mruknęła Amelia. To nie było pytanie. – Niech i tak będzie, Rufusie. Zwołam wotum nieufności. Ale wiesz chyba, że nie damy rady przeprowadzić tego _zbyt_ szybko. Wizengamot pewnie nie zbierze się w tej sprawie przed końcem listopada.

– Wiem – powiedział Rufus. – Nie chcę niczego pośpieszać, Amelio. Chcę tylko wyrwać z korzeniami każdy chwast, który został zasiany tutaj przez Korneliusza. Zrobimy wszystko ładnie, legalnie i poprawnie, tak żeby nikt nie był w stanie nas o cokolwiek oskarżyć. – Zawsze go zaskakiwało jak niewielu ludzi sięgało po legalne rozwiązania. Jeśli się nimi zająć jak należy, to przeciwnik nie będzie miał nawet pola do popisu. A Rufus Scrimgeour zawsze wierzył, że najlepsze było neutralizowanie przeciwników, albo przeciąganie ich na jego stronę. Żadne z tych nie pozostawiało im czegokolwiek, o co mogliby go oskarżyć, do czego najwyraźniej prowadziły ulubione sposoby Severusa Snape'a.

Amelia kiwnęła lekko głową.

– Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie będzie takie proste – ostrzegła go. Rufus miał wrażenie, że stara się zwalczyć własną nadzieję równie mocno co jego. – Korneliusz wciąż ma za sobą pieniądze i nie wszystkich przekonają nowe dowody.

– Jeśli się nie mylę – wymamrotał Rufus – niektórzy z bardziej fanatycznych sojuszników Korneliusza przekonali go, że jego strach przed Mrokiem jest usprawiedliwiony i wykorzystują to jako szansę uderzenia w mrocznych czarodziejów. To oznacza świetliste, czystokrwiste rodziny, a zwłaszcza jedną. Wydaje mi się, że wiem, jak jednym ciosem odebrać mu większość tego wsparcia.

Amelia za dobrze go znała i z miejsca wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Przymrużyła oczy.

– A ile to będzie nas kosztowało, Rufusie?

– Jeśli mi się nie uda? Moje wsparcie. Będę musiał się wycofać – powiedział Rufus. – Ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło.

Amelia przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Rufus patrzył jej ze spokojem w oczy. Tak to się musiało potoczyć. Niektóre sprawy po prostu musiały być ryzykowne. On właśnie miał spróbować jednej z nich.

Wreszcie Amelia westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

– W takim razie idź, zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne – powiedziała. – I lepiej, żebym nic o tym nie usłyszała.

Rufus uśmiechnął się do niej ponuro i wstał.

– Zapewniam cię, Amelio – powiedział. – Czarodziej, którego zaraz wyzwę na pojedynek, sam się upewni, że wszystko będzie legalne i z poszanowaniem dla obu stron.

Skrzywiła się na słowo "pojedynek", ale nie oderwała od niego wzroku.

– Czyli tak jak ty – powiedziała.

Rufus pochylił głowę, po czym wyszedł z jej gabinetu z Percym zaraz za sobą. Biedny chłopak wyglądał na oszołomionego. No cóż, odebrał dzisiaj solidną dawkę edukacji.

A zaraz otrzyma jeszcze lepszą.

* * *

– Rufus Scrimgeour. Co za nieoczekiwana przyjemność.

Rufus pochylił się lekko, na tyle, na ile mógł to zrobić samą głową pośród płomieni w kominku, nie spuszczając z oczu twarzy czarodzieja, do którego fiuknął. Augustus Starrise siedział spokojnie na dywanie, odziany w złote szaty, a w jego włosy wplecione były dzwoneczki, które ogłaszały światu jego status maga wojennego, który nie widział żadnego powodu do cichego poruszania się, ponieważ żaden przeciwnik nie dałby mu rady. Trzymał w ręku kieliszek wina, który odstawił, kiedy jego skrzat domowy poinformował go, że ktoś czeka, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Jego oczy były przeszywające i zaciekawione jednocześnie.

– Panie Starrise – powiedział Rufus, pozwalając słowom po prostu stoczyć się po języku – przyszedłem, żeby wyzwać pana na pojedynek, na tydzień od dzisiaj, pod warunkami ustanowionymi w układzie Zachodzącego Słońca z 1163.

Augustus zamrugał lekko, bardzo lekko, po czym pochylił głowę.

– Cena będzie ta sama, co zawsze? – zapytał cicho. – Przegranemu nie będzie wolno się wtrącać w politykę przez rok od pojedynku?

– Jestem skłonny zwiększyć tę stawkę – powiedział Rufus. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby zwierzyna mu uciekła. – Pięć lat, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Tak, Augustusie, jeśli przegram, to się wycofam. A jeśli ty przegrasz, odsuniesz się od Korneliusza.

Świetlisty czarodziej zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym pokręcił głową. Dzwoneczki zadzwoniły.

– Wydaje mi się, że rok wystarczy – powiedział. – Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie. Za tydzień zatańczymy. – Otworzył oczy i posłał Rufusowi uśmiech, który przyzwał stare wspomnienia. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

– Przypieczętujemy to przy zachodzie słońca – powiedział Rufus, po czym wyciągnął głowę z płomieni i zaczął otrzepywać popiół z włosów.

Wyprostował się i zobaczył, że Percy Weasley przygląda mu się ze zgrozą zmieszaną z fascynacją. Młody czarodziej przełknął parę razy ślinę, zanim znalazł odpowiednie słowa. Rufus czekał, obserwując go i masując starą ranę na nodze.

– Czyli będzie się pan pojedynkował? – zdołał wreszcie wyszeptać Percy.

Rufus kiwnął głową.

– Tak jak słyszałeś. Taniec tego pojedynku opada na czarodziejów w chwili, w której zaczną walczyć. Jeśli Augustus przegra, to przez cały rok nie będzie w stanie udzielić Korneliuszowi, albo komukolwiek innemu, swojego wsparcia lub pieniędzy. Jeśli ja przegram, to przez cały rok nie będę mógł zrobić czegokolwiek poza pracą jako szef biura aurorów. Żadnej polityki związanej z moją pozycją, żadnej polityki ministerstwa, żadnych manewrów w stylu tych, które zasugerowałem Severusowi czy Amelii.

Percy zadrżał i zagapił się na niego.

– A co się stanie, jeśli po pojedynku jednak ktoś się wmiesza w politykę? – szepnął.

– No, to się jak do tej pory stało tylko dwa razy – powiedział Rufus. – Magia zwykle wtedy zstępuje i odcina magowi, który złamał dane słowo, jedną z kończyn.

Percy zamknął oczy i znowu zadrżał.

– Myśli pan, że go pan pokona? – zapytał.

Rufus przymknął oczy, a wspomnienia zatańczyły mu pod powiekami.

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – To od niego dostałem tę bliznę. – Podwinął rękaw i pokazał długą, bladą bliznę, owijającą się wokół jego nadgarstka i mknącą spiralą wokół ręki w stronę ramienia. – To zakończyło nasz ostatni pojedynek. Przegrałem.

Percy praktycznie pisnął.

– Ale proszę pana, jeśli pan przegra...

– Wiem – powiedział Rufus. – Ale nie zamierzam.

Percy tylko się na niego gapił.

Rufus wywrócił oczami i ruszył w kierunku wind. _Jeśli chcesz, żeby twoi wrogowie dali ci na dobre spokój, to musisz użyć broni, które wiesz, że zadziałają. Jak masz do czynienia z durnym Ślizgonem, to pokaż mu jego idiotyzm. Jak masz do czynienia ze świetlistym czarodziejem, odwołaj się do świetlistych tańców._

 _Nie rozumiem, co jest w tej lekcji takiego trudnego do zrozumienia._


	27. Spuść ze smyczy psy wojny

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Spuść ze smyczy psy wojny**

James założył ręce na piersi, pochylił głowę do przodu aż nie dotknął czołem blatu swojego biurka i tak pozostał przez chwilę.

Gdyby się wsłuchał, mógłby wyłapać dźwięki wokół niego: stateczny deszcz za oknami Lux Aeterny, dźwięk zaklęcia lewitującego, rzuconego wściekle na ciężki kufer, a zaraz potem dźwięk kroków osoby, która zwinnie zeszła po schodach. Nie chciał ich słyszeć. Czy raczej, chciał, ale tylko po to, żeby zagłuszyć dźwięk przed chwilą przeczytanych słów, które wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle.

Cisza, której w tej chwili pragnął najbardziej, była nieosiągalna.

Po kilku minutach James podniósł głowę, zamrugał, przeczesał ręką włosy, po czym sięgnął po kopertę, która leżała obok i przyciągnął ją znowu do siebie. Wysunęły się z niej dwie kartki. Większą z nich schował z powrotem z miną, która niewątpliwie wyrażała odrazę, po czym podniósł mniejszą, która była niewielkim kawałkiem pergaminu.

Słowa, które były na niej elegancko napisane, były równie proste i niepretensjonalne.

 _Ojcze:_

 _Wiem, co zrobiłeś Snape'owi. Chcę go z powrotem. Jeśli nie wycofasz swoich zarzutów, opublikuję informacje na temat tego, jaką rolę odegrałeś w moim dzieciństwie. Masz tydzień od dnia aresztowania na wycofanie się z tej sprawy. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to w ten czy inny sposób, nie będę już dłużej twoim synem._

 _Harry._

Palce Jamesa drgnęły, kiedy ten oparł się pokusie przeczytania listu po raz kolejny, żeby znaleźć w nim coś, czego jego syn nigdy tam nie napisał. Wiadomość była prosta, bezpośrednia, druzgocąco przejrzysta i nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości. Harry go nienawidził.

 _Remus uprzedzał, że tak to się skończy._

James odsunął od siebie i tę myśl, po czym podniósł większy kawałek papieru. Nie został jeszcze opublikowany; podejrzewał, że powinien za to dziękować samemu Merlinowi. Mimo to, został ułożony niczym prawdziwy artykuł, włącznie z nagłówkiem, który niemal palił go w oczy.

 _ **HARRY POTTER ZANIEDBYWANY PRZEZ WŁASNEGO OJCA**_

 _ **Brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył ujawnia, że jego ojciec traktował go jak zabawkę**_

 _Autor: Rita Skeeter_

 _W szokującym prywatnym oświadczeniu Harry Potter, brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył i niedawna ofiara rzeczonego porwania przeprowadzonego przez ministra Knota, ujawnił, że jego ojciec, James Potter, który ostatnio oskarżył Severusa Snape'a o niewłaściwe wykorzystanie eliksiru szaleństwa, zaniedbywał go w dzieciństwie._

 _Potter, lat czternaście, absolutnie nie chciał tego nazwać psychicznym nękaniem, ale przyznał, że jego ojciec poświęcał znacznie więcej uwagi Connorowi Potterowi, jego słynnemu bratu, niż jemu, swojemu starszemu synowi. Ich niewielka rodzina mieszkała razem z Lily Evans Potter, mugolaczką, która wyszła za Jamesa Pottera, w domu w Dolinie Godryka przez większość dzieciństwa chłopców._

– _Po prostu trzymał się ode mnie z daleka – wyjaśnił Potter w prywatnej rozmowie, którą przeprowadził wczorajszego ranka z tą reporterką. – Traktował mnie jak zabawkę, kogoś, z kim może się bawić, kiedy Connor był zajęty albo spał. No i kogoś, kogo się bał, oczywiście, ale starał się z tym kryć. – Potter wierzy, że jego ojciec się go prawdopodobnie bał przez wzgląd na jego magiczną moc, która, jak już zostało wcześniej zaraportowane w Proroku, ostatniego listopada rozwinęła się do potęgi lordowskiej._

 _Potter wierzy również, że jego ojciec złożył oskarżenie przeciw Severusowi Snape'owi, jego opiekunowi od zeszłego roku, nie dlatego, że pragnie odzyskać swojego starszego syna, ale przez wzgląd na to, co nazwał "rywalizacją" między tymi dwoma mężczyznami, a której podwaliny zostały ułożone jeszcze w czasie ich wspólnych lat w Hogwarcie._

 _Potter przyznał, że profesor Snape i tak ma złą reputację jako głowa domu Slytherina, ale spodziewał się czegoś lepszego po swoim ojcu, "szlachetnym, czystokrwistym czarodzieju Światła, byłym aurorze."_

 _James Potter zrezygnował ze swojej pozycji aurora w niedługo po tym, jak zaatakowano jego synów w Halloween 1981, kiedy Connor Potter pokonał Sami Wiecie, Kogo. Wierzono wówczas, że zrobił to dlatego, że chciał się ukryć razem ze swoją rodziną, ale według jego syna, dom Potterów był daleki od radosnej sielanki._

– _Kiedy byliśmy mali, mój ojciec spędził większość swojego czasu z moim bratem – wyjaśnił Potter. – Bardziej go cenił, częściej się z nim śmiał, mocniej go kochał. – Co z niego za kochający ojciec, skoro tak po prostu zapomniał o jednym ze swoich dzieci?_

 _Potter dodał, że ponieważ Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie widział nic dziwnego w tym, że zyskał od ojca więcej uwagi, ale naprawdę ma do niego żal o to, że ten chce mu teraz odebrać innego człowieka, który postanowił się nim zająć._

– _W dodatku bał się mnie – oświadczył. Potter wierzy, że jego potencjał do zostania kiedyś Lordem odstraszył od niego jego ojca i nie sądzi, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło w tej kwestii, skoro jego magia wciąż jest równie potężna._

 _Oskarżenia wniesione przeciwko Severusowi Snape'owi nie składają się wyłącznie z niewłaściwego wykorzystania nowo stworzonych eliksirów, ale też zaniedbanie zarejestrowania ich w ministerstwie. Rozprawa, póki co, została ustanowiona na mniej więcej środek grudnia. W międzyczasie Albus Dumbledore zajął się nauczaniem eliksirów w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart._

 _Nie zdołaliśmy uzyskać żadnego komentarza od Jamesa Pottera._

James oparł się i potarł oczy. Usłyszał, jak kroki za nim ustają, ale nie obrócił się w ich kierunku. Być może zachowywał się dziecinnie, ale naprawdę nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby to robić.

– Wychodzę – powiedział Remus.

– Szerokiej drogi – burknął James.

Remus wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który brzmiał dla Jamesa jak warknięcie.

– Wciąż mógłbyś to uratować, wiesz – powiedział, a w Jamesie na dźwięk tych słów wezbrała stara pogarda. _Terapeuta nas wszystkich, aż do samego, gorzkiego końca._ – Wiem, że Harry cię teraz nienawidzi, ale jeśli go odwiedzisz, albo jeśli nie masz sił na spotkanie, to chociaż napiszesz list...

– Przestań, Remusie.

Nastała krótka cisza, po czym głos Remusa znowu się odezwał, suchy, wyniosły i zrezygnowany.

– Czyli wolisz utonąć razem z tą swoją dumą, zamiast złapać cię koła ratunkowego? Harry by je rzucił. Wiesz, że by to zrobił.

Ręce Jamesa zacisnęły się na artykule, mnąc go w kulkę. _I dobrze. Nie chcę już na to patrzeć._

– To nie takie proste, Remusie.

Głos jego starego przyjaciela zrobił się zimny.

– Może być, inaczej nigdy nie zdołałbym się pogodzić z Peterem. Żałuję tylko, że nie masz dość rozsądku, żeby spróbować zrobić tego samego z ludźmi, na których naprawdę ci zależy. _Żegnaj_ , James. Pamiętaj, jeśli wyślesz list do mnie lub do Petera, to będzie musiało minąć trochę czasu zanim ten nas znajdzie w Sanktuarium. – Odwrócił się, warcząc coś na swój kufer i po chwili James usłyszał zamykające się za nim drzwi. Siedział w ciszy, osłony łaskotały lekko powierzchnię jego umysłu, aż nie poczuł jak Remus wychodzi poza ich obręb, żeby się aportować.

Wtedy, przygryzając wargę, James podniósł pióro i zaczął pisać swoją odpowiedź do Harry'ego.

To naprawdę byłoby proste, gdyby tylko nie miał żony i drugiego syna, którzy mogliby w wyniku tego wszystkiego ucierpieć. Ale miał, a to oznaczało, że mógł dać tylko jedną odpowiedź na bezpośrednią groźbę Harry'ego.

Pisał z ciężkim sercem.

 _Kiedy wszystko się tak koszmarnie zepsuło? Kiedy Harry zaczął czuć więcej lojalności wobec jednego ze swoich profesorów, zamiast wobec swojej własnej rodziny, do tego stopnia, że ta pozostała niezachwiana nawet wtedy, kiedy ten profesor tak okrutnie upokorzył jego ojca?_

* * *

– Eliksiry uspokajające – ogłosił Dumbledore tonem pełnym satysfakcji, a jego oczy błyszczały zza okularów–połówek. – Zaczniemy od różnych wariacji prostego wywaru uspokajającego i powoli będziemy pracować nad coraz bardziej skomplikowanymi eliksirami. Otwórzcie, proszę, swoje książki na stronie czterysta trzydziestej siódmej.

Harry zrobił to posłusznie, słuchając w milczeniu podekscytowanego trajkotania Gryfonów. Znacznie chętniej zaczęli przychodzić na te zajęcia odkąd Dumbledore zastąpił Snape'a. Harry musiał też przyznać, że Dumbledore nie był takim złym nauczycielem. Nawet, jeśli nie miał nawet połowy wiedzy teoretycznej Snape'a, to tłumaczył wszystko znacznie wolniej od niego i zachęcał ludzi do ponownych prób, kiedy pierwsze zawiodły.

Harry nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, kim jeszcze Dumbledore jest, zwłaszcza kiedy wyczuł falę przymuszenia, która uspokoiła kłótnię między Blaise'em i Deanem Thomasem, czy kiedy zachęty kierowane w stronę Neville'a nie składały się wyłącznie ze słów. Nie podnosił wzroku, ciężko pracował i starał się nie okazywać, jak koszmarnie się nudził. Snape kazał mu robić w czasie zajęć eliksiry na poziomie siódmego rocznika i chociaż Harry całe życie uczył się jak udawać, że jest mniej kompetentny niż w rzeczywistości, teraz odkrył, że naprawdę ciężko mu było wrócić do poziomu swoich rówieśników.

Wstał, żeby przynieść płatki fiołka i inne składniki, które im się przydadzą, kiedy Draco złapał go za rękę. Harry obejrzał się na niego z zaciekawieniem. Snape usadził ich razem w ławce na kilka dni przed aresztowaniem, a Dumbledore nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby ich przesadzać.

Harry niemal tego żałował. Oczy Dracona lśniły od gorączki, która zaczęła się już kilka dni temu i nie chciała minąć, a czarno–srebrna sieć pulsowała wokół niego, widoczna nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry jej nie wyglądał.

– Harry – szepnął Draco. – Możesz mi przy okazji przynieść sproszkowany róg dwurożca i pazury sfinksa?

Harry momentalnie rozpoznał te składniki. Draco potrzebował ich do tego swojego tajemniczego eliksiru, o którym w dalszym ciągu nie chciał zbyt wiele mówić, ale któremu poświęcił się bez reszty.

– Draco... – szepnął Harry.

– Spokojnie – powiedział Draco. – Chyba uda mi się dzisiaj skończyć jeden z pierwszych kroków wymaganych w eliksirze. Wiele z wymaganych składników jest taka sama jak w wywarze na uspokojenie. – Zamilkł na moment i spojrzał na Harry'ego wyzywająco. – Chyba, że już nie chcesz mi pomagać i muszę sam po nie pójść.

Harry wywrócił oczami i poszedł przynieść Draconowi to, czego on potrzebował. Ostatnimi czasy kłótnie z Draconem miały jeszcze mniej sensu niż zwykle.

Harry parę razy próbował, ostrożnie, dotknąć sieci, zwłaszcza kiedy byli w bibliotece i Draco był pogrążony w kolejnej książce o Julii Malfoy, podczas gdy Harry prowadził własne badania sieci skrzatów domowych i tego, jak je zniszczyć. Sieć Dracona nie reagowała pozytywnie na te próby dotyku. Falowała pod jego palcami, usiłując się od niego odsunąć – raz Harry miał niemal wrażenie, że na niego syknęła – i przylegała bliżej do Dracona, przytulając się do jego głowy, ramion i rąk. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć korzenie sieci, zanurzone głęboko w jego mózgu i nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnego sposobu na pozbycie się jej, nie wyrywając przy okazji połowy poczytalności Dracona. A tego _nie miał_ zamiaru zaryzykować. Sam przeszedł przez coś takiego w Komnacie.

Był zdesperowany i chciał dopilnować, żeby Draco czym prędzej ukończył ten eliksir. Wyglądało na to, że z tym właśnie związana jest jego sieć. Jaśniała, ilekroć o nim mówił.

 _Sieć powinna go wypuścić_ , pomyślał nie po raz pierwszy Harry, balansując na tacy potrzebne im składniki, _jak tylko ukończy eliksir._

Rozsądna część jego umysłu upomniała go po raz kolejny, że to jest zarówno życzeniowe myślenie jak i szczera nadzieja. I nic więcej.

Usiadł z powrotem przy Draconie jak tylko Dumbledore mijał ich ławkę. Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowy urok, żeby ukryć przed dyrektorem dodatkowe składniki, po czym podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Macie wszystko, czego wam trzeba, chłopcy? – Dyrektor wyglądał jak uosobienie dobroci. Harry tylko się mu przyglądał, podczas gdy Draco kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się i nakładając maskę słodkiej niewinności, której noszenie ostatnio opanował do perfekcji, nakładając ją przed każdym, kto nie był Harrym, a kto pytał go o sprawy prywatne.

– Tak, proszę pana, dziękujemy – powiedział Draco, po czym machnął na kociołek różdżką, rozpalając pod nim ogień. Dumbledore kiwnął im uprzejmie głową, po czym ruszył dalej, żeby krążyć po sali i zatrzymał się po chwili, żeby łagodnie zganić Neville'a za kolor jego eliksiru.

– Eliksiry uspokajające – mruknął Draco pod nosem, wrzucając do kociołka szczypty sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca precyzyjnymi ruchami palców. – W naszym wieku. No doprawdy.

– Czy to dlatego właśnie nie robimy własnego? – wymamrotał Harry, miażdżąc w moździerzu płatki fiołka na gładką pastę. Wiedział, co powinien robić równie dobrze co Draco. _Słuchał_ , a nie tylko słyszał, kiedy Draco trajkotał bez końca o tym kroku w produkcji eliksiru.

– Nie tylko dlatego – powiedział Draco poważnie. Mówił, ale jego uwaga była w pełni skupiona na kociołku, w środku którego eliksir nabrał dziwnego, pomarańczowego koloru i Harry'emu się wydawało, że właśnie dlatego następne słowa mu się wymsknęły. – Robimy to też dlatego, żebym mógł zostać magicznym dziedzicem mojego ojca. Albo przynajmniej magicznym dziedzicem _kogoś_ z naszej rodziny. – Uśmiechnął się hardo do Harry'ego. – Wydaje mi się, że to bardzo dobry powód.

Harry zamrugał, a jego ręce zacisnęły się na tłuczku przez moment. _Badanie historii Julii Malfoy, do tego ten eliksir, który będzie musiał podzielić na dwie części, jedną gęstą i ciężką, i drugą lekką i mglistą. Że też się wcześniej nie domyśliłem._

– Draco – powiedział cicho. – Czy ty chcesz przywołać do siebie jej ducha?

Draco spiął się nagle, a Harry zobaczył, jak otaczająca go sieć zaczyna świecić tak ostrym światłem, że ludzie wokół nich po prostu już musieli ją zobaczyć. Draco odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego nieprzyjaźnie.

– Wiesz coś na ten temat? – szepnął.

– Wiem o nekromancji dość, żeby wiedzieć, że jest niebezpieczna, o ile się czegoś w jej imię nie poświęci – powiedział Harry i wrzucił zmiażdżone płatki fiołka w pięciu równej wielkości szczyptach. – A ty tego nie zrobiłeś. – Poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić i przez chwilę wszystko w klasie było rozmyte poza twarzą Dracona. – I nie wydaje mi się, żebyś jakieś planował.

Draco prychnął na niego, a jego sieć się uspokoiła.

– Nie muszę – odpowiedział z pychą. – Nie, jeśli ukończę ten eliksir przed Halloween. Wtedy duchy krążą po świecie w pełni sił. Usłyszy mnie i przybędzie. Musi. Jestem Malfoyem.

Harry uważał prywatnie, że duch Julii Malfoy _niczego_ nie musi. Kiedy o niej czytał, odniósł wrażenie, że to była niezależna kobieta, po cichu przyzwyczajona do tego, że wszystko się dzieje tak, jak ona tego chce. Jeśli Draco ją wezwie, zwłaszcza w noc, kiedy bariera między światem czarodziejów a światem nekromancji była najsłabsza, to otrzyma odpowiedź, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie taką, jakiej się spodziewa.

– Draco... – zaczął, miażdżąc pazury sfinksa.

Draco złapał go za dłoń. Harry zamrugał. Draco nie dotykał go już od paru dni i Harry z zaskoczeniem i zmartwieniem odkrył, że nie tylko wzrok jego przyjaciela był rozgorączkowany. Jego skóra była niepokojąco gorąca.

– Harry – szepnął Draco – proszę cię, możesz mnie w tym wspierać jeszcze tylko do Halloween? Tylko do tej nocy, proszę. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy z tym eliksirem. Znaczy, no, nie, nie potrzebuję, mógłbym to zrobić sam, ale _chcę_ , żebyś mi w tym pomógł. – Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Nie sądzę, żeby tutaj był ktokolwiek, z kim mógłbym tak pracować jak z tobą. Tylko tobie potrafię tak zaufać, jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, któremu _w ogóle_ naprawdę zaufałem.

 _No kiedy tak to ujął_ , pomyślał Harry, _to jak mógłbym mu odmówić?_ Wciąż starał się wynagrodzić Draconowi lata zaniedbania ich przyjaźni i zwykłego brania wszystkiego od niego, bez oferowania czegokolwiek w zamian. Prośba Dracona była prosta do spełnienia i oznaczała, że Harry będzie mógł mieć na oku jego gorączkę i sieć. Być może znajdzie też sposób na poluźnienie tej sieci, jeśli się _naprawdę_ do tego przyłoży.

W dodatku będzie miał coś innego do roboty, niż martwienie się o Snape'a i o odpowiedź od jego ojca, która powinna zostać dostarczona najpóźniej jutro.

Kiwnął z powagą głową. Uśmiech Dracona zrobił się słodki, a jego uchwyt zelżał.

– Dzięki – szepnął. – Dzięki, Harry. Naprawdę.

– Ale dzisiaj masz się wyspać – powiedział mu Harry. – Wyglądasz, jakby cię jakaś choroba brała, przez co możesz się pomylić przy eliksirze.

Draco zamrugał i potarł twarz dłonią.

– Masz rację – powiedział. – Niewiele spałem wczoraj, za długo się uczyłem. W sumie od paru nocy już tak miałem. Nie mogę przecież się wykończyć zanim ją przyzwę. Do tego ktoś może zwrócić uwagę, jeśli będę wyglądał na wykończonego. Dzięki, Harry.

Harry rozluźnił ramiona. Będzie musiał poczekać do wieczora, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego sugestia faktycznie podziałała, zanim zaufa jego słowom, ale przynajmniej Draco brzmiał szczerze i Harry będzie mógł znowu z nim o tym porozmawiać przed snem, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Draco spojrzał znowu na eliksir, który teraz powoli robił się niebieski i zmarszczył brwi.

– No masz – powiedział. – Zapomniałem, że będziemy potrzebowali więcej sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca.

Harry zaczął wstawać, ale Draco pokręcił głową.

– Nie, daj spokój, sam pójdę – powiedział i wstał, żeby wyminąć Harry'ego. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Harry'ego na moment, po czym Draco ruszył szybko do składzika.

Harry odmierzył pół porcji pazurów sfinksa i dodał je do kociołka, po czym zamieszał pięć razy w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Dumbledore znowu go minął, ale tym razem tylko puścił mu oczko. Harry zignorował dyrektora.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę z cichego mruczenia.

Harry przymrużył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Jego wzrok natrafił na starą książkę, której grzbiet wystawał lekko z torby Dracona. Od razu ją rozpoznał, chociaż nie znał jej tytułu. To była książka, którą Draco zawsze czytał poza biblioteką, ta, która najwyraźniej w ogóle poddała mu pomysł na ten eliksir i do której nie pozwalał Harry'emu zajrzeć.

Teraz, gdyby tylko chciał, Harry mógł po prostu sięgnąć i odchylić lekko książkę, żeby zobaczyć jej tytuł.

 _Musiał ją dostać od Snape'a_ , pomyślał Harry, nie będąc w stanie oderwać wzroku od książki, nawet kiedy wrócił do miażdżenia pazurów sfinksa. _Mógł ją dostać od rodziców, ale raczej nie miał jej przy sobie przez kilka pierwszych dni szkoły, a na pewno nie przysłali jej sową. Prawie na pewno jest magiczna._

Przez chwilę wiara Harry'ego w Snape'a zachwiała się tak, jak nie robiła tego od lat. Czyżby to on nałożył przymuszenie na Dracona?

Wreszcie pokręcił głową. _Nie. Snape nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nie odebrałby komuś w ten sposób wolności. Martwił się, tak jak ja, że Draco nie jest dostatecznie niezależny. Chciał, żeby Draco miał więcej własnych problemów, własnego świata, osobowości. Przecież odebranie mu w ten sposób wolności byłoby sprzeczne z tym zamierzeniem. Sieć musiała się wziąć skądś indziej... a nawet, jeśli jest z książki, to Snape pewnie nie wiedział, że to się tak skończy._

 _Nie zrobiłby komuś czegoś takiego._

– Jestem z powrotem, Harry!

Harry spojrzał w górę z uśmiechem.

– W samą porę – powiedział, kiedy Draco przeciskał się za nim ze sproszkowanym rogiem dwurożca. Czuł spokój i prawość, nawet kiedy zobaczył nici pełznące po głowie jego przyjaciela. Nie sprawdził książki. To była tajemnica Dracona i Harry miał zamiar poczekać aż ten będzie gotów się nią z nim podzielić. – Dodaj trzy szczypty, dobrze?

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko i to właśnie zrobił.

Harry zerknął z ukosa na sieć, mieszając eliksir. Ukończą go przed końcem lekcji i będą mogli ją bez obaw przelać do butli i przechować, aż nie będzie potrzebna do pełnego wywaru.

 _Będę przy nim trwał. Upewnię się, że będzie wolny. Musi być. Jego życie i wolność są równie ważne co wszystkich._

* * *

– Potter! Poczekaj no chwilę.

Harry skrzywił się, ale zatrzymał i odwrócił. Moody podczas zajęć pokazał im zakazane klątwy. Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze, mimo, że widział kątem oka, że Zachariaszowi Smithowi ta prezentacja w żaden sposób nie zaimponowała. Harry żałował, że nie potrafił przestać myśleć o klątwie zabijającej lecącej w kierunku jego czoła i głowy Connora tamtej dawnej, Halloweenowej nocy, ale zobaczył tę scenę w pewnej myślodsiewni, skazując ich obu na to dziwne życie.

Poza tym, tego właśnie dnia miała przybyć odpowiedź od jego ojca. Harry wreszcie się dowie, czy jego zarzuty zostaną wycofane. Zastanawiał się, czy jutro o tej samej porze wszyscy będą patrzeć na niego ze współczuciem, podziwem i pogardą – jak na chłopca zaniedbywanego przez własnego ojca, chłopca, który zazdrościł Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

Draco zawahał się na moment, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wiesz – szepnął – wydaje mi się, że zaklęcie siły duszy może ci pomóc w odkryciu, czy twoja dusza jest sympatyczna Julii Malfoy.

Oczy Draconowi pojaśniały, a on sam poklepał Harry'ego pokrzepiająco po ramieniu i wybiegł z sali. Harry westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na profesora, który kuśtykał w jego kierunku statecznie, stukając miarowo swoją drewnianą nogą. Robił to z taką gracją, że Harry zapominał czasami o jej istnieniu, tak jak czasami zapominał o chorym biodrze Scrimgeoura, kiedy się z nim spotykał.

Przyzwyczaił się też do patrzenia na twarz Moody'ego – chociaż wciąż przychodziło mu to łatwiej, kiedy jego uwaga była rozproszona na całą klasę, a nie skupiona intensywnie na Harrym. Harry wbił wzrok w punkt zaraz nad jego zdrowym okiem, miejsce, w kierunku którego magiczne oko praktycznie nie patrzyło, odprężył się i czekał.

– Chciałem cię zapytać o coś związanego z klątwą zabijającą – burknął Moody, drapiąc się po swoim oznaczonym bliznami nosie. – Nie chciałem robić z tego afery w czasie lekcji, sam wiesz, za wielu ludzi wokół, ale pomyślałem, że warto by cię zapytać na osobności.

Harry kiwnął głową lekko, choć z napięciem. Nie wiedział, czemu ciągle robił się taki nerwowy przy tym człowieku. Bez względu na ostrzeżenie Rosiera, Moody nic mu do tej pory nie zrobił. Srebrny błysk obroży przypominał Harry'emu od czasu do czasu o Sforze, ale Moody głośno krytykował wszystkie poczynania ministerstwa od czasu aresztowania Snape'a. Był po prostu groźnie wyglądającym nauczycielem, to wszystko. Może nie tak dobrym w nauczaniu jak Remus, ale i tak niezłym.

 _Chyba jednak Regulusowi udało się zarazić mnie tą swoją niechęcią_ , pomyślał Harry z ukłuciem niepokoju i odruchowo, jak zawsze kiedy jego imię przyszło mu do głowy, spróbował sięgnąć w kierunku swojego przyjaciela. Wciąż nic. Nieprzyjemna cisza trwała w tej części jego umysłu od równonocy jesiennej.

– ...brat przeżył to – powiedział Moody i Harry z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa, co mu się zdarzyło praktycznie po raz pierwszy. Kiedy ten były auror coś mówił, to jego uczniowie słuchali. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie pamiętasz może czegoś z tej nocy? Może wiesz, jakim cudem klątwa nie zadziałała akurat na twojego brata?

Harry zwalczył w sobie pragnienie syknięcia na niego. Wszystkie jego stare, nadopiekuńcze instynkty zaczęły ujadać, ale ściągnął im smycze. Moody nie groził Connorowi. Po prostu zadał pytanie i to pytanie tego rodzaju, nad którym pewnie większość ludzi się zastanawiała, ale pewnie zwróciłaby się z tym do Connora, albo trzymała je dla siebie. Tak czy inaczej, zawsze się czaiło w ich oczach: _Jak ci się to udało?_

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, pozwalając, żeby jego usta opadły z żalem. – Byłem tylko dzieckiem, sam pan wie, do tego to nie ja przeżyłem zaklęcie zabijające. – Nie odrywał od Moody'ego oczu. Jeśli pozwoli im odbiec na bok, to ten się zorientuje, że Harry kłamie. – Ale mógłby pan zapytać o to Connora. Pewnie będzie wiedział lepiej ode mnie. W końcu został mu po tym _ślad_.

Moody uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie, niczym wilk.

– A wiesz, Potter, zabawna rzecz. Zapytałem go o to po jednej z naszych lekcji. Zrobił się blady jak duch i zaczął się jąkać, coś o tym, że nie widział za dobrze. Wiesz może, o co mu mogło chodzić? – Moody pochylił się z zainteresowaniem.

Harry otworzył oczy szerzej w pozornym zaskoczeniu, podczas gdy w umyśle mu zawirowało. Był gotów się założyć, że Connor o mały włos nie wypalił, że widział wszystko w myślodsiewni. W porę sobie przypomniał, że mieli to póki co trzymać dla siebie, ale zabrnął już za daleko, żeby w pełni się od tego odbić. No i w sumie nic dziwnego. Connor nie otrzymał treningu w kłamaniu i zwodzeniu innych, tak jak Harry.

– No wie pan, nasze kojce były zaraz przy drzwiach – powiedział Harry. – Więc kiedy Voldemort...

– Dziwne, że mówisz mu po imieniu – powiedział cicho Moody.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Myślę, że nazywanie go Sam Wiesz, Kim, jest głupie, proszę pana.

– Dlaczego? – Moody uderzał różdżką o powierzchnię swojej dłoni. Jego oczy były w pełni skupione na Harrym. Ten był po prostu rad, że magiczne oko nie było w stanie odczytać jego myśli. Na wszelki wypadek jednak i tak wzniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo to głupi tytuł. Gdyby miał jakiś lepszy, to bym go używał. Ale sam sobie wybrał imię Voldemort, więc mam wrażenie, że jego właśnie powinniśmy używać. – Przełknął kolejne słowa: że mógłby go też nazywać Tomem Riddle'em, bo jeśli ktoś na świecie miał prawo do nazywania go w ten sposób, to byliby właśnie Harry i Connor, których opętał parę lat temu. Ale nie widział powodu, żeby o tym wspominać w tej rozmowie.

Moody przyglądał mu się przez moment, po czym burknął i kiwnął głową tak nagle, że wyglądał jak czapla, która przebija dziobem rybę.

– Mów dalej.

– Kiedy Voldemort wszedł do środka – mówił dalej Harry – musiałby rzucić zaklęciem w Connora _z góry_. Może tyle pamięta, ale przecież nie byłby w stanie zobaczyć, jak ten _rzucił_ klątwę. – Pozwolił zazdrości pojawić się w swoim głosie. _Równie dobrze mogę zacząć udawać, jeśli ten artykuł jednak wyjdzie jutro._ – Ale to dziwne, wie pan? Nigdy mi nie powiedział, że pamięta cokolwiek z tej nocy.

Moody znowu burknął i postukał się czubkiem różdżki po ustach. Harry starał się nie myśleć o wszystkich wypadkach, jakie mogą z tego powstać, i czekał.

Wreszcie Moody ponownie skupił na nim oboje swoich oczu.

– Myślisz czasami o wolności, Potter?

– Wolności, proszę pana?

– Wolności. – Moody kiwnął poważnie głową. – Wolności, która pozwoliłaby ci... robić co tylko chcesz. Jesteś naprawdę potężny. – Harry zwalczył w sobie chęć wywrócenia oczami, kiedy usłyszał ton, z jakim Moody powiedział te słowa. _Moja siła mu imponuje, zupełnie jak wszystkim. Czy w tej szkole jest ktoś, kto jest w stanie zrozumieć, że magia w żaden sposób nie powstrzymuje od bycia złym przyjacielem, zupełnie jak ja byłem wobec Dracona?_ – Nie myślałeś kiedyś o zignorowaniu wszystkich ograniczeń i po prostu robieniu co ci się tylko żywnie podoba? Tak właśnie zaczynało wielu mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic, wiesz?

Harry zadrżał na samą sugestię.

– Nie – powiedział.

– Nie? – zapytał Moody, podnosząc lekko ton. Harry przymrużył oczy. _Jest zaskoczony. Czemu tak go tym zaskoczyłem, skoro codziennie widzi mnie w szkole?_

– Nie, _proszę pana_ – powiedział stanowczo. – Zbyt wielu ludzi bym tym skrzywdził. A to ma dla mnie znaczenie. Naprawdę wielkie. – Zawahał się, ale wciąż nie wiedział, jaki był cel tej rozmowy. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru obnażać przed nim swojej duszy, jeśli tak przypadkiem o to właśnie Moody'emu chodziło. – Nie chcę tego – zakończył prosto, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zerknął w stronę drzwi. – Czy to wszystko, proszę pana? Bo ja muszę się pouczyć jeszcze transmutacji i...

– Leć, leć – powiedział Moody, machając na niego lekceważąco ręką, więc Harry wyszedł szybko z sali, kręcąc głową. _Dziwne. Nie wiem, na czym on mnie chce przyłapać. Czy jemu się wydaje, że nagle w prywatnej rozmowie wypalę coś o tym, jak to nie chciałbym być mrocznym czarodziejem? Przecież skazałbym się czymś takim na szybką karę śmierci. On nienawidzi mrocznej magii._

Harry obejrzał się szybko przez ramię i zobaczył, że Moody wciąż odprowadza go wzrokiem. Nawet jego magiczne oko nie zwróciło się jeszcze w kierunku planu lekcji, żeby sprawdzić, z kim teraz będzie miał zajęcia.

Harry zadrżał i praktycznie stamtąd uciekł. _Pewnie wydaje mu się, że robię się mroczny. No doprawdy. Potężna moc_ nie zawsze _prowadzi do korupcji – a ja i tak przecież nie jestem aż tak potężny. Dumbledore i Voldemort są wciąż ode mnie silniejsi. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie przestali się wreszcie zachowywać, jakby moja magia miała_ aż tak _wielkie znaczenie. Przecież więcej znaczy to, co z nią zrobię._

* * *

Harry zobaczył sowy pocztowe i wstrzymał oddech. Były ich cztery, a jedna z nich poleciała w kierunku stołu Gryffindora i wylądowała przed Neville'em, niewątpliwie przynosząc mu podarunek od babci.

Pozostałe trzy przybyły do stołu Slytherina, jedna z nich wylądowała obok Dracona. Pozostałe dwie wyciągnęły nóżki w kierunku Harry'ego, a jedna z nich od razu zaczęła skubać jego jedzenie, jakby przyleciała z naprawdę daleka.

Harry przyjął oba listy i zmusił się do odłożenia na bok tego, który, po wyglądzie pieczęci i koperty, musiał pochodzić z Lux Aeterny. Jego ręce _wcale_ się nie trzęsły, kiedy otwierał list od Snape'a. Wcale.

 _Harry,_

 _Chciałem przeprosić za moje zachowanie w ostatnim miesiącu._

Harry zamrugał i przyjrzał się uważnie listowi. Słowa dalej tam były. Wymamrotał zaklęcie _Aspectus Lyncis_ , tak na wszelki wypadek, ale żaden urok nie pojawił się nad listem.

Wyglądało na to, że Snape naprawdę to napisał. Harry pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem i czytał dalej.

 _Przyjaciel polecił mi bardziej ślizgońskie zachowanie i mam zamiar się go posłuchać. Moja rozprawa odbędzie się dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, w dzień najdłuższej z nocy. Podejrzewam, że ktoś uważa to za niezły dowcip._

 _Chcę, żebyś na siebie uważał i zbierał siły na ten dzień. Możliwe, że zostaniesz wezwany na świadka. Zdaje się, że możesz też się zaoferować na tę pozycję._

 _Miej oko na Draco. Zauważyłem, że się zmienił. Napiszę do niego, wyjaśniając moją troskę o niego, ale nie sądzę, żeby moje słowa wywarły na nim większe wrażenie._

 _Jeśli knujesz jakiś szalony plan uwolnienia mnie, to pragnę ci przypomnieć, że natrę ci uszu, jeśli spróbujesz poświęcić coś bezcennego._

 _Severus Snape._

Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. _Zobaczmy więc, co poświęciłem_ , pomyślał i otworzył list od Jamesa.

Był krótki. Nie musiał być długi.

 _Harry,_

 _Na Twoją prośbę wycofuję swoje oskarżenia przeciw Smarkerusowi._

 _Twój kochający ojciec,_

 _James_

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed triumfalnego okrzyku. Draco oderwał wzrok od swojego listu, który prawdopodobnie był od Snape'a.

– Co to? – zapytał i wyrwał mu pergamin z ręki zanim Harry zdążył się odsunąć. Spojrzał na niego, a po chwili znowu na Harry'ego, oczami szerokimi z zaskoczenia. – _Coś_ ty zrobił? – zażądał od Harry'ego.

Harry machnął ręką.

– A kogo to obchodzi? To już nie ma znaczenia. – Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia poczuł, jak świat się przed nim otwiera. Wciąż nie uwolnił Snape'a, to prawda, ale zrobił już pierwszy krok w tym kierunku. Pozostały już tylko zarzuty ministra, ale Harry będzie musiał poczekać jeszcze trochę, żeby zobaczyć, czy Scrimgeour nie jest w stanie czegoś z nim zrobić; nie wiedział nawet, czy Tonks już zamieniła z nim słowo, czy jeszcze nie. Wtedy spróbuje któregoś z licznych planów, które już opracował.

– Pokaż mi to – zażądała Milicenta i zabrała Draconowi pergamin Jamesa. Zareagowała kolejnym radosnym okrzykiem i pokazała list Pansy, nad którą pochylili się Blaise i Vince, zaciekawieni, a potem pergamin zaczął krążyć wokół stołu.

Milicenta klepnęła Harry'ego w plecy tak mocno, że ten się zakrztusił.

– Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, Potter – powiedziała, a jej oczy lśniły drapieżnie – ale cokolwiek to było, było tego warte. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Pansy. – Wiem też, kto tak przypadkiem ma szafkę pełną kremowego piwa! Dzisiaj świętujemy!

 _Naprawdę było_ , pomyślał Harry, któremu serce śpiewało. _Było warte wszystkiego._ Zauważył, że jego brat patrzy na niego z niepokojem i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Connor odprężył się, oddychając głośno z ulgą, co zwróciło na siebie uwagę Hermiony. Harry nie był pewien, jak wiele Connor jej powiedział, więc odwrócił wzrok.

 _Ostatnio przegrałem tak wiele rund, że wygranie jednej jest naprawdę przyjemne._

Jakby z kpiną, czarno–srebrna sieć oplatająca Dracona błysnęła na niego.

Harry przymrużył na nią oczy. _Ciebie też się pozbędę, czekaj tylko._


	28. Tancerze Światła

Uwaga, przed nami angst.

Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzycie, to zobaczycie zapowiedź przyszłej formy animagicznej Harry'ego.  
Wersy, które cytuje w tym rozdziale Rosier pochodzą z "Dolores" Swineburne'a.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Tancerze Światła**

– Tak czy inaczej podejmuje pan ryzyko.

Rufus stłamsił w sobie pragnienie prychnięcia na Kingsleya, kiedy zapinał na nadgarstkach bransolety do pojedynków.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział, przełykając kilka przekleństw, które miał ochotę wpleść w to krótkie zdanie. Był niemal – _niemal_ – pewien, że to Albus Dumbledore przyszedł do Kingsleya i zaprosił go do Zakonu Feniksa, a nie, że Kingsley sam wyszedł z tą propozycją, szukając akceptacji Dumbledore'a. Tym niemniej nie był w stanie zignorować faktu, że jeden z jego aurorów pracował dla Świetlistego Pana, który bez przerwy starał się mieszać w sprawy ministerstwa. – Tym niemniej sam się na to zdecydowałem. – Zapiął obrożę do pojedynków na szyi i obejrzał się przez ramię na młodszego czarodzieja, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Kingsley zarumienił się, choć przy jego ciemnej skórze ciężko było to zauważyć.

– Ja... wiem, proszę pana.

– To dobrze – powiedział łagodnie Rufus, po czym zamknął oczy, żeby poczuć magię obroży, która buczała wokół niego. Nie miała nic wspólnego z tymi przeklętymi cholerstwami, które nosili Gorgon i Morologus, a których zdjęcie niemal kosztowało ich ich poczytalność. Ta obroża po prostu odnotowywała, że postanowił rozpocząć ten taniec z własnej woli i przez cały czas pozostawał w jej granicach. Pomimo konsekwencji, które groziły za złamanie danego słowa i wtrącenie się w politykę przed końcem rzeczonego roku, _sercem_ tego wszystkiego nie było przymuszenie, co było narzędziem Mroku, a wybór. – W takim razie chodź ze mną.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu z różdżką lekką w kieszeni i bransoletkami i obrożą równie lekkimi na jego nadgarstkach i szyi. Kulał, jak zawsze, ale to w żaden sposób nie zakłócało jego marszu. Kingsley szedł za nim, mamrocząc ze złością pod nosem. Młody Percy już czekał na dziedzińcu, który mieli specjalnie przygotowany do pojedynków na pierwszym piętrze.

Rufus czuł na sobie spojrzenia aurorów, kiedy mijał ich biurka, słyszał wiele cichych "powodzenia, proszę pana". Kiwał im delikatnie głową, ciesząc się z gładkiego pirytu, który głaskał mu szyję ilekroć obroża podskoczyła. Jego aurorzy wiedzieli, że wybiera się na pojedynek z Augustusem Starrise'em i niektórzy z nich zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział o wotum braku zaufania, który Amelia miała zamiar przedstawić dzisiaj Wizengamotowi. Postanowiła zaczekać z tym do końca pojedynku i Rufus nie był w stanie w żaden sposób jej przekonać do zrobienia tego wcześniej. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i się poddał. Mimo wszystko _wciąż_ była jego przełożoną.

 _Ale nie teraz_ , pomyślał Rufus i przeszyło go poczucie intensywnej radości. Udawał się na dziedziniec pojedynkowy, w którym dochodziło do najstarszego testu ze wszystkich, a cokolwiek tam zaszło, było wyłącznie sprawą jego i jego przeciwnika. A on miał zamiar dopilnować, żeby wszystko się odbyło jak _należy_ , z bransoletami, obrożą i wiedzą o wszystkich zaklęciach, jakie będzie mógł tam użyć, otaczającą go ciasno, niczym druga skóra.

Rufus Scrimgeour zadeklarował się Światłu kiedy miał dwanaście lat. Wielu ludzi twierdziło, że zwariował, żeby się deklarować w tak młodym wieku i to w dodatku kiedy był Ślizgonem.

Rufus nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji. Nawet przez moment. Światło miało najlepsze metody załatwiania właściwie wszystkiego, jeśli tylko się podeszło do niego z rozsądkiem. Bo chyba jednak lepszym określeniem byłoby, że _zawierało_ najlepsze metody załatwiania wszystkiego. Najlepiej jest pozwolić ludziom na podejmowanie swoich własnych decyzji, przy jednoczesnym utrzymywaniu ich w ryzach, które nie pozwolą im na naruszenie wolnej woli kogoś innego i robienie wszystkiego w absolutnej szczerości i harmonii tak długo jak to jest możliwe. Tamtego dnia Rufus spojrzał na Światło i Mrok i uznał, że zna drogę, która pozwoli mu osiągnąć wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Białe kosmyki światła zaczęły mu się pojawiać pod powiekami. Uśmiechnął się. Nie otwierał oczu, więc światło wystrzeliło do przodu, pokazując mu ścieżkę, którą będzie mógł przejść nie potykając się o nic.

Wszyscy czarodzieje i czarownice, których mijał, zajęci zwykłym dniem ministerstwa, urywali rozmowy na jego widok, a wielu kłaniało mu się i schodziło mu z drogi. Rufus był w stanie to zobaczyć nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Ponad białą ścieżką uformował się drugi rodzaj widoku, a Światło wskazywało mu drogę.

Ci, którzy pracowali i żyli pośród Światła musieli używać swoich oczu na wiele różnych sposobów.

Rufus otworzył swoje kiedy wyszedł z windy i skierował w stronę dziedzińca. Czuł, że jego przeciwnik już na niego czeka, gorący niczym letnia bryza i równie cierpliwy. Augustus Starrise zawsze był cierpliwy, a przynajmniej od czasu pewnej pamiętnej nocy trzynaście lat temu.

Rufus przeszedł przez drzwi, które pozornie wyglądały na zupełnie normalne, z Kingsleyem wciąż idącym zaraz za nim, po czym wyszedł na dziedziniec. Nie mogli znajdować się na zewnątrz, ale tak to wyglądało. Światło wypełniało tę przestrzeń od ściany do ściany. Winorośl wspinała się po tych ścianach, które były zrobione z idealnie ułożonych na sobie białych kamieni, a na nich kwitły, wzniesione ku niebu potężne kwiaty w kształcie trąbki i o niemal tej samej wielkości. Ich płatki były złote z jasnymi pasmami, które przypominały Rufusowi kolory, które widział, kiedy przycisnął dłoń do zamkniętych mocno oczu. Trawa była gęsta i miękka niczym kocyk niemowlęcia, w bardzo ciemnym kolorze, niemal bliższym purpurze niż zieleni.

Zanim jego wzrok spoczął na Augustusie, Rufus pozwolił sobie jeszcze rozejrzeć po ogrodzie. Kiedy tak na nie patrzył, ponad ścianami statecznie zaczęły się wznosić fontanny gwiazd, które zmieniały się w pary białych ptaków, wielkich niczym pawie i mających w sobie coś z feniksów, mimo że nie wydzielały żadnego ciepła. Ptaki usiadły na murze i zaczęły im się uważnie przyglądać. W każdej parze jeden patrzył na niego, a drugi na Augustusa.

To byli świadkowie rytuału, którzy przybyli, żeby się upewnić, że taniec zostanie idealnie przeprowadzony. Jeśli jeden z biorących w nim udział czarodziejów _złamie_ dane słowo i wtrąci się w politykę przed upłynięciem obiecanego roku, ptaki stopią się w jedno, potężne zwierzę, które przybędzie w południe, żeby wyrwać mu jedną z kończyn.

Rufus przez chwilę po prostu oddychał, niemal oszołomiony i przytłoczony obecnością magii Światła, gęstej, czystej i silnej. Wydawało mu się, że będzie potrzebował więcej czasu, żeby dojść do siebie, ale wyglądało na to, że tak częste wystawienie na obecność młodego Harry'ego pomogło mu zwalczyć uczucie nieważkości, które się zwykle odczuwało stojąc w samym środku tak potężnej siły.

Kiedy się wreszcie odwrócił w kierunku swojego przeciwnika i pokłonił, pomyślał, że jego przebywanie w szkole w pobliżu młodego człowieka, znanego jako Tom Riddle, który był starszym od niego o trzy lata Ślizgonem i który promieniował lordowską mocą przez niemal cały czas też pewnie pomogło. Nawet jeśli było niewielkim faktorem, kiedy zdecydował się na zadeklarowanie Światłu.

Augustus również się pokłonił, po czym stanął przed nim z twarzą bez wyrazu i spokojną niczym żelazo. Rufus pogłaskał swoje ramię, delikatnie śledząc opuszkami palców linię blizny, którą mag wojenny mu zostawił po ich ostatnim pojedynku.

Było to zaraz po upadku Voldemorta z rąk Connora Pottera, kiedy Augustus przybył, pytając o imię aurora, który przebywał z jego siostrą, bliźniaczką, Albą Starrise, w noc, kiedy ta popełniła samobójstwo i nie zdołał jej od tego powstrzymać.

Rufus patrzył na twarz Augustusa, ale widział, sam nie wiedział jak, inne oczy, wbite w pustkę i martwe, ponad wywieszonym językiem i złamanym karkiem. Jej złote włosy wisiały w bezładzie, blade, idealne i piękne. Alba Starrise, ostatnia ofiara Voldemorta przed jego upadkiem. Zostawił ją dosłownie na trzy minuty, kiedy poszedł zrobić jej herbaty, a ona i tak zdołała się w tym czasie powiesić.

Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie miał wtedy szczęście, że zdołał uciec wyłącznie z blizną. Było tak dzięki temu, że był po prostu aurorem, który zawiódł Albę, a nie człowiekiem, który... zrobił jej cokolwiek, co śmierciożercy jej zrobili. Augustus nigdy nie poznał imion tych śmierciożerców, ale w nastroju, w jakim był po utracie swojej bliźniaczki, był gotów przywołać _Caerimonia Inrevocabilis_ , najpotężniejszy i najsurowszy pośród starych rytuałów Światła.

Ten konkretny rytuał odbierał życie temu, kto się na niego powołał, ale również odbierał, bez wyjątku, życie lub życia wszystkim wrogom, przeciw którym został wezwany. Rufus o nim czytał. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś go użył.

Tamtego dnia niemal był jego świadkiem.

Blady, cierpliwy, spokojny Augustus Starrise czekał, aż Rufus skończy swoją inspekcję. Wówczas pochylił głowę.

– Stary przyjacielu – powiedział. – Gdzie są twoi świadkowie?

Rufus kiwnął głowę w tył, na Kingsleya.

– Ten za mną – powiedział i usłyszał szelest piór ptaków, kiedy te pochyliły się, nasłuchując intensywnie. – Kingsley Shacklebolt jest aurorem i służy Świetlistemu Panu. – Poczuł, jak Kingsley podskakuje, mocno zaskoczony i był rad, że nauczył się kryć ze swoim uśmiechem. – Czy przejdzie przez twoją inspekcję?

– Bez wątpienia – powiedział Augustus. – Oto pierwszy z moich świadków. – Wyciągnął rękę i przyzwał do siebie bladego, młodego człowieka, który do tej pory stał w cieniu jednego z kwiatów w kształcie trąbki. Dzwoneczki zadzwoniły delikatnie na końcu jego jednego warkocza. Augustus uśmiechnął się ostro. – Oto mój siostrzeniec i dziedzic, Pharos Starrise. Czy przejdzie przez twoją inspekcję?

Rufus przyjrzał się Pharosowi i musiał przyznać, że wybieg Augustusa był godny podziwu. To był syn Alby; każdy rys jego twarzy to ogłaszał.

– Bez wątpienia – przyznał. – Moim drugim świadkiem jest Percy Weasley.

Percy stał do tej pory w kącie, jakby miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Teraz podszedł, szurając nogami i z opuszczoną głowa. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Augustus na niego spojrzał.

– Percy jest synem czystokrwistego, świetlistego rodu – powiedział Rufus spokojnie. – Czy przejdzie przez twoją inspekcję?

Augustus kiwnął głową.

– Znam Weasleyów – powiedział. – Chociaż nie spodziewałem się, że jeden z nich będzie pracował właśnie dla ciebie, Rufusie.

Rufus po prostu podniósł brwi i nic nie powiedział. Technicznie rzecz biorąc Percy nie miał dla niego pracować, ale kilku naprawdę oddanych sprawie czarodziejów musiałoby się przekopać przez dosłowną górę roboty papierkowej, żeby to odkryć.

– Gdzie jest twój drugi świadek, Augustusie?

Augustus obnażył zęby w uśmiechu, który upodobnił go do Lucjusza Malfoya. Rufusa ubawiła myśl o tym, jak bardzo obu z nich, mrocznemu i świetlistemu, nie spodobałoby się to porównanie.

– Jest wszędzie wokół nas – powiedział. – Dedykuję ten pojedynek mojej siostrze, Albie, Rufusie, którą kochałem, a którą ty zawiodłeś. Jest tutaj dzisiaj ze mną w krwi, którą z nią dzieliłem i krwi jej syna, Pharosa, oraz w Świetle, które zawsze było jej prawdziwym i naturalnym domem.

Rufus przymrużył oczy zanim zdołał się powstrzymać i poczuł jak jedna z jego bransolet zaczyna dyndać, kiedy przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zmieniając środek ciężkości. _To był cios poniżej pasa, Augustusie. Oddałbym lewą rękę, żeby ją powstrzymać i ty dobrze o tym wiesz._

Augustus uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Warunki Zachodzącego Słońca są surowe – powiedział, zaczynając swoją część rytuału. Ptaki nachyliły się jeszcze niżej. – Jeśli przegram, muszę przysiąc, że od razu wycofam się z pomagania Korneliuszowi Knotowi, oraz przestanę żądać praw dotyczących łapania mrocznych czarodziejów, przez cały rok. Jeśli ty przegrasz, Rufusie, musisz przysiąc, że powstrzymasz się od wszelkiej polityki, nawet tej, która ma miejsce w twoim gabinecie i przez rok będziesz wyłącznie się skupiał na swojej pracy jako szefa biura aurorów. – Zarzucił głową, sprawiając, że jego długie włosy, gęste od dzwonków, zadzwoniły. – Masz ostatnią szansę, żeby się wycofać, Rufusie.

– Nie wycofam się – powiedział Rufus, podając poprawną odpowiedź. – Przysięgałem to w słońcu. Zakończę to w Świetle. – Wyciągnął różdżkę.

Augustus wydał z siebie niski, gorliwy dźwięk, niczym pies gończy, który napiera na obrożę, przytrzymywany w miejscu przez smycz, po czym wyciągnął własną różdżkę, zrobioną z jakiegoś białego drewna, którego Rufus nie rozpoznał na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Czyli zaczynamy – powiedział.

– Dokładnie – powiedział Rufus i pokłonił się. Poczuł, jak Kingsley i Percy spinają się za nim, zobaczył jak Pharos nerwowo zmienia pozycję za swoim wujkiem. Oczy Augustusa nie oderwały się od jego nawet na chwilę. Były wytrenowane, pełne dumy. Był lepszym wojownikiem. Pozostała trójka – czwórka, poprawił się w myślach Rufus – dobrze o tym wiedziała.

On i Augustus też o tym wiedzieli.

Właśnie dlatego Rufus wybrał takie, a nie inne zaklęcie. Bransolety na jego nadgarstkach rozgrzały się i zaczęły tryskać niewielkimi iskrami. Gdyby Augustus się mu przyjrzał, to zauważyłby i zrozumiał znaczenie tych ozdób. Nie były te małe i giętkie, niemal nic nie ważące rzeczy, które nosiłby wojownik mający zamiar wiele się ruszać w czasie walki. Te były ciężkie, zrobione z wypolerowanej platyny i lśniły niczym woda tknięta przez ogień, kiedy Rufus zbierał się w sobie i czekał na rozpoczęcie pojedynku.

Rufus nie miał zamiaru używać żadnych zaklęć, które sprawiłyby komuś rany. Był świetlisty i preferował zaklęcia polegające na współczuciu i szczerości. Preferował tę definicję Światła i stosował się do niej kiedy tylko mógł. W czasie pracy w ministerstwie czasami trzeba kłamac, ale prawda zawsze była lepsza.

Ptaki na murach wzniosły skrzydła, po czym opuściły je gwałtownie po kolei, powodując gwałtowną falę, która przeleciała przez ogród.

– _Diffindo_ – szepnął Augustus.

Zaklęcie poleciało w kierunku ręki, w której Rufus trzymał różdżkę. Oczywiście, że tak. Rufus nawet nie spróbował się przed nim bronić, pozwalając, żeby przecięło spód jego ręki, cienka linia krwi, która i tak bolała jak wszystkie demony. Zobaczył, że oczy Augustusa otworzyły się szerzej w zaskoczeniu.

Wtedy ten wreszcie zwrócił uwagę na bransolety, które zaczęły świecić tak jasno, że nie dało się ich już zignorować, a jego zaskoczenie zmieniło się w zrozumienie.

Było już jednak za późno. Rufus spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechnął się i szepnął:

– _Probo Memoriter Meus._

Pojawiła się błękitna sieć zaklęcia, lśniąca i promieniująca światłem. Rufus zamknął oczy, kiedy sieć się uwiesiła na jego umyśle, prosząc o pozwolenie wydobycia wspomnień, którymi chciał się podzielić. Rufus udzielił swojej zgody i światło odskoczyło od niego. Otworzył oczy i patrzył ze spokojem jak Augustus Starrise obserwuje wizję.

Wszystko – wyłącznie z punktu widzenia świadka – zostało wlane prosto do jego własnego umysłu, dzieląc emocje i odczucia Rufusa tak samo jak widoki.

– _Czy mogę prosić o filiżankę herbaty?_

 _Rufus poczuł, jak mu się serce ściska. Oczy Alby Starrise były przerażone, niemal załamane, a ona sama trzymała głowę pochyloną, jej złote włosy opadały na jej twarz. Wydawało mu się, że wiedział, co śmierciożercy jej zrobili, a jeśli miał rację, to... cóż. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że czarownicę trzeba dotknąć, żeby ją zgwałcić._

– _Oczywiście, moja pani – powiedział, a instynktowna uprzejmość wpajana mu przez całe dzieciństwo pojawiła mu się na ustach. Odebrał jej różdżkę; nie miała jak sobie zrobić krzywdy, a ten mały, zielony, pusty pokoik był wystarczająco ponury. Rufus nie miał serca jej odmówić. – Zaraz ją przyniosę._

 _Opuścił pokój zdeterminowanym krokiem, tylko lekko się krzywiąc, kiedy jego chora noga naciskała na ziemię. Zazwyczaj posłałby któregoś ze stażystów i zostałby sam z Albą, ale tego dnia wszyscy byli zajęci sprzątaniem ostatniego miejsca, które zaatakowali śmierciożercy. Miał wrażenie, że Voldemort musiał być tego dnia w szampańskim humorze, zupełnie jakby szykował coś naprawdę koszmarnego w nadchodzących dniach._

 _Dobrze sobie jednak poradzili. Uratowali Albę i kilka innych czarownic, które były więzione przez śmierciożerców od wielu dni. Teraz dopiero miała się zacząć prawdziwa przeprawa: leczenie wspomnień, które sprawiły, że oczy Alby Starrise wyglądały w ten sposób._

 _Trzy minuty zajęło Rufusowi znalezienie kubka, podgrzanie herbaty szybko wymamrotanym zaklęciem i powrót do pokoju._

 _Trzy minuty zajęło Albie Starrise zawiązanie wokół drewnianej powały banera, który gratulował jakiemuś byłemu bohaterskiemu aurorowi, obwiązanie drugim końcem swojej szyi, wejście na łóżko, na którym siedziała i zeskoczenie._

 _Rufus wiedział, że nie słyszał trzasku jej złamanego karku, ale wydawało mu się, że i tak go słyszy, odbijający się niekończącym się echem w jego uszach, niczym dźwięk jego własnego poczucia winy, razem z brzękiem filiżanki z herbatą roztrzaskującej się na podłodze. Gapił się na nią i gapił. Minęło dużo czasu zanim jeden z aurorów go znalazł i odprowadził na bok, po czym przerwał materiał zaklęciem i łagodnie opuścił ciało Alby na podłogę._

 _Rufus momentalnie wrócił do polowania na śmierciożerców, opętany furią i żalem na własną bezradność. Kiedy Voldemort padł następnego dnia przed Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Rufus nie był pewien, czy mu ulżyło, czy nie. Tak, Mroczny Pan i jego zło zniknęło z tego świata, ale Rufus miał wrażenie, że Alba Starrise nie otrzymała żadnej sprawiedliwości za to, co ją spotkało._

 _W nadchodzących latach przyszło mu się nauczyć, powoli i boleśnie, że niewiele sprawiedliwości można było uczynić dla tych, którzy już nie żyli._

Rufus zamrugał i odsunął się o krok, kiedy wspomnienie dobiegło końca.

– Niewiele sprawiedliwości dla zmarłych – szepnął, jakby odbijając echem własne myśli, po czym podniósł wzrok na Augustusa Starrise'a. – Ale tak wiele wciąż można zrobić dla żywych. Póki ktoś żyje, mogę im pomóc, mogę im wynagrodzić szkody, które im poczyniono.

Świetlisty czarodziej gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, dysząc ciężko. Białe ptaki na ścianach zamarły kompletnie.

– _Diffindo_ – powiedział znowu Augustus Starrise, ale zaklęcie było słabe i prawie nie doleciało do celu. Rufus przyjął płytkie cięcie na wierzch ręki i swoje drugie zaklęcie powiedział niemal łagodnie.

– _Petrificus Totalus_.

Augustus Starrise, potężnie osłabiony po zobaczeniu śmierci swojej siostry i to w taki sposób, że nie był w stanie już dłużej winić czarodzieja, który stał przed nim, jego pomyłka kłująca go w serce niczym sztylet, opadł na ziemię.

Rufus podszedł do niego i przyklęknął przy Augustusie, kiedy białe ptaki wzniosły skrzydła i ponownie je opuściły.

– Wybacz mi, Augustusie, że musiałem ci to pokazać – szepnął. – Ale już po wszystkim. – Wrócił do słów rytuału. – Niech nasz taniec dobiegnie końca pod Światłem, poprzez Światło i w Świetle. Pierwszy krok należał do ciebie, Augustusie Starrise, a ostatni do mnie. – Zamilkł na moment i zdjął zaklęcie, czekając na sprzeciw Augustusa, który ten wciąż mógł wyrazić w tym momencie tańca, nawet gdyby zrobił to tylko oczami, ale nic się nie stało. Rufus kiwnął głową. – Zgodnie z twoją przysięgą, musisz przez rok nie wspierać w żaden sposób Korneliusza Knota i zaprzestać ścigania mrocznych czarodziejów i prób zaciskania praw przeciw nim. – Wstał i kiwnął głową. – Odejdź w spokoju. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Dotarł niemal do końca ogrodu, kiedy usłyszał za sobą słaby głos Augustusa.

– Rufusie.

– Tak? – Rufus odwrócił się. Ciężkie bransolety wciąż lśniły niczym słońce i Augustus skrzywił się na ich widok. Rufus opuścił rękawy tak, by te zakryły blask na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Obwieszczały wszystkim jego niewinne intencje, ale teraz już było po pojedynku, więc powinny odpocząć.

– Czy wiesz, kim byli? – szepnął Augustus. – Kim byli ci śmierciożercy, którzy zrobili to mojej siostrze?

Rufus zamknął oczy. _Czyli jednak niczego się nie nauczył._

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – A nawet gdybym wiedział, to bym ci tego nie powiedział, Augustusie.

– Co? – Głos Starrise'a był przepełniony bólem. Dzwoneczki w jego włosach obijały się o siebie, kiedy ten powoli wstawał. – Jak możesz tak mówić? Czułeś ból kiedy umarła, _wiem_ że tak...

– Ponieważ – wciął się Rufus – zabiłbyś ich bez procesu. Ja chcę ich zaprowadzić przed oblicze sądu, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda mi się ich złapać. – Przyszpilił Augustusa surowym spojrzeniem. – W ten sposób oni dotrą na swój proces żywi, a ty wciąż będziesz mógł obejrzeć jak zostaną osądzeni.

– Ale mógłbym się powołać na...

– Minęło już trzynaście lat, Augustusie. – Rufus pilnował, żeby jego głos był tak łagodny jak to było możliwe, ale miał wrażenie, że odrobina odrazy jednak się przemknęła, bo Augustus momentalnie zamknął usta. – Może pozwól jej wreszcie spocząć w spokoju?

Odwrócił się i opuścił dziedziniec zanim zdążył usłyszeć coś jeszcze. Białe ptaki zdążyły zniknąć, a magia Światła już zanikała, pozostawiając go ponownie w zwykłym, skomplikowanym, pomieszanym i przytłumionym świecie.

 _W którym wygrałem pojedynek, a Amelia niebawem wniesie przed Wizengamot wotum braku zaufania przeciw Knotowi._

Mimo to czuł się pusto w środku, jakby właśnie zszedł z góry, a w środku głowy ryczała mu cisza.

* * *

– Harry? No _chodź_ , Harry.

Harry wywrócił oczami i pozwolił Draconowi odciągnąć się od świętujących Ślizgonów. Przynajmniej zaczekał godzinę, pozwalając Harry'emu się cieszyć ze wszystkimi. To oznaczało, że uwaga wszystkich skupiała się teraz głównie na tym, komu uda się zbalansować więcej pustych butelek po piwie kremowym na czole, zamiast na nazywaniu go "Chłopcem, Który Ocalił Snape'a", co robili od chwili zejścia do lochów. Mógł opuścić imprezę pod wyłącznie odprowadzany zawiedzionym wzrokiem Milicenty. I Pansy. Och, i Blaise'a też. No i, cóż, kilku pięcio i szóstoroczniaków. Harry pochylił głowę.

 _Przestańcie się na mnie gapić_ , próbował na nich bezgłośnie wrzasnąć, ale wtedy po drugiej stronie pokoju rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła i uwaga wszystkich wróciła tam, gdzie miała być. Harry odetchnął lekko z ulgą i zamknął za nimi drzwi do sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Dracona.

Draco już wygrzebywał książkę eliksirów ze swojego kufra. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego z powagą.

– Postanowiłem ci powiedzieć więcej – powiedział. – Naprawdę mi pomogłeś, Harry, i nie zadawałeś głupich pytań. Chyba zasługujesz na to, żeby wiedzieć.

Harry pochylił głowę, czując się zaszczycony.

– W porządku, Draco. Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Draco wskoczył na swoje łóżko i otworzył książkę. Kłująca magia momentalnie zalała pokój, a Harry zobaczył jak sieć na głowie Dracona nadyma się i pulsuje, niczym pająk jedzący swoją ofiarę. Harry przymrużył na nią oczy. _Tak, to książka rzuciła na niego tę sieć, jestem tego pewien. Pewnie nie pokazała mi się wcześniej, bo Draco nie chciał mi z własnej woli powiedzieć o tym, co robi. Teraz chce i magia w jakiś sposób oddziałuje na sieć._

 _Nie lubię tej sieci. Naprawdę jej nie lubię._

– Popatrz – mówił Draco, wskazując na przepis. Harry musiał wleźć na łóżko i pochylić się nad nim, żeby móc go porządnie zobaczyć. – To jest przepis, który chcę zrobić. Pokazuje mi, jak wezwać ducha moich przodków i stać się jej lub jego magicznym dziedzicem. Będę w stanie odziedziczyć tę magię tak długo jak nasze dusze są sobie sympatyczne. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego. – To znaczy, że ojciec będzie musiał mnie uznać jako magicznego dziedzica Malfoyów.

Harry walczył ze sobą, żeby nie warknąć na stronę. Książki też nie lubił, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już się upewnił, że to ona rzuciła na Dracona sieć. Był przekonany, że Snape tego nie zrobił, bo przecież Snape nie rzucał sieci na ludzi. Zbyt blisko poznał uczucie niewoli. Ale i tak będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za to, że dał Draconowi książkę, która zrobiła to za niego.

– A dlaczego dla ciebie to takie ważne, żeby zostać magicznym dziedzicem? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając rękę, żeby prześledzić palcem jedną z linii przepisu. Teraz, kiedy był w stanie zobaczyć w pełni jak bardzo była skomplikowana i jak wielu badań wymagała, gorliwość Dracona do jak najszybszego ukończenia jej na nowo go zdziwiła. Draco nieczęsto był taki... oddany. Inteligentny, tak, pełen pasji, tak, ale nie tak bardzo skupiony na jednej sprawie.

Strona zadrżała mu pod palcem jak tylko jej dotknął i wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar się sama z siebie przewrócić. Harry drgnął i szybko zabrał rękę. Wyglądało na to, że Draco w ogóle tego nie zauważył.

– Ponieważ, Harry – powiedział cicho, spuszczając oczy na dół – muszę być magicznym dziedzicem jeśli mam mieć dostęp do najlepszych zalet czystokrwistego społeczeństwa. Żeby być dla kogoś partnerem biznesowym, na przykład, albo żeby otrzymywać pewne prezenty, czy żeby wziąć udział w niektórych rytuałach czy spotkaniach. Nawet to spotkanie sojuszników, które przeprowadziliśmy z tobą w ministerstwie, w którym wzięli udział Parkinsonowie i Bulstrode'owie? Gdyby ktoś chciał zrobić zadymę, czepiając się szczegółów, to nie mógłbym wziąć w nim udziału. Mój ojciec ciągle powtarza, że prędzej czy później zamanifestuję sympatię do jego duszy, ale robię się coraz starszy i naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek do tego doszło. – Podniósł wzrok i pochwycił wzrok Harry'ego. – Rozumiesz już? To jest... _naprawdę_ dla mnie ważne. Chcę wiedzieć, że nie jestem od nikogo gorszy. Chcę mocy, która pozwoli mi się obronić, jeśli ktokolwiek mnie zaatakuje i żebym mógł chronić ludzi na których mi zależy. Wiem, że możesz tego nie rozumieć, bo masz moc równą lordom i zawsze ją miałeś, ale ja naprawdę, naprawdę tego chce. – Pochylił znowu głowę i przytulił książkę do siebie. – A naprawdę nie widzę innego wyjścia.

– Draco – szepnął Harry i ostrożnie, wiedząc dobrze, że Draco w takim nastroju może w każdej chwili może zacząć na niego krzyczeć, delikatnie go objął. Przyszło mu to łatwiej niż się spodziewał, bo siedział zaraz za swoim przyjacielem. Draco odwrócił się nagle i schował twarz w piersi Harry'ego. Harry spiął się, po czym zmusił do rozluźnienia każdego mięśnia po kolei.

 _Nie mogę szybko się poderwać w takiej pozycji, nie mogę być gotowym do walki w chwilę, ale to nie szkodzi_ , zapewnił siebie. _Nic mnie tu nie zaatakuje._

Skupił się na wlewaniu siły i komfortu poprzez swoje ramiona do Dracona, bez używania swojej magii. Draco dalej się nie odzywał.

– Do tego chcesz być mi równy – powiedział wreszcie Harry.

– Tak – szepnął Draco. – Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo mam nadzieję, że Julia Malfoy była Lady, Harry. To nie w porządku, że ty mnie zawsze chronisz. Ja też chcę cię czasem ochronić, wiesz?

– Och, Draco – powiedział Harry, ugodzony niesprawiedliwością tego komentarza. – Przecież mnie _chroniłeś_. W zeszłym roku, kiedy Connor rozrywał mnie na strzępy i rok wcześniej, kiedy poszedłeś ze mną do Komnaty, i...

– To mi nie wystarczy – powiedział Draco, wysuwając lekko szczękę w upartym geście, który Harry znał aż za dobrze. – Chcę być ci przynajmniej równy, Harry. Zbieranie cię do kupy kiedy wracasz rozbity, albo utrata przytomności w Komnacie i nie zobaczenie całej walki... to mi już po prostu nie wystarcza. Mogę być w ten sposób z tobą, ale nie mogę _walczyć_ u twojego boku. A ja naprawdę tego chcę.

Harry zamknął oczy. Draco miał rację; nawet nie rozważał tego pod tym kątem. Widział tylko jak bardzo Draco mu się narzuca i pominął fakt, że intensywna lojalność Dracona mogła zostać ukojona wyłącznie _zdolnością_ chronienia kogoś jeszcze. To prawda, że wiele nad tym nie myślał. Poruszał się pośród własnej magii, był przez nią chroniony i kojony i często mu umykało, że inni czarodzieje często nie mogą robić tego, co on, albo przynajmniej, że on to po prostu zrobi za nich. Ale czemu oni sami nie mieliby mieć tych zdolności, nie tylko zdolni do podejmowania własnych decyzji, ale też do działania według nich?

Harry otworzył oko i spojrzał na pulsującą czarno–srebrną sieć. _Przychodzi mi pewien powód, dlaczego nie._

Ale jeśli to przymuszenie było powiązane z przeklętą książką i przeklętym przepisem, to powinno zniknąć jak tylko Draco ukończy ten przeklęty eliksir.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Zrobię wszystko, co będzie w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc, Draco – szepnął. – Ukończymy ten eliksir przed Halloween, obiecuję.

Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być westchnieniem, chlipnięciem, a może nawet krótkim, szczęśliwym chichotem, po czym odwrócił się w pełni do Harry'ego, chociaż go nie przytulił; rękami wciąż obejmował książkę.

– Dziękuję, Harry – szepnął. – Och, Merlinie, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby go zapytać, co miał przez to na myśli, po czym z powrotem je zamknął. _Naprawdę_ się od siebie zdystansowali – nawet więcej niż się Draconowi wydawało, bo Harry mu o wielu sprawach nie mówił.

Harry chciał być z nim znowu tak blisko jak byli kiedyś. Nagła fala pragnienia go zalała w ten sam sposób, w który zrobiła to kiedyś, jak się zorientował, że wreszcie znalazł ścieżkę, która mogła zacieśnić z powrotem jego relacje z Connorem.

– Ja też za tobą tęskniłem – powiedział.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i, cud nad cudy, przez resztę wieczoru rozmawiali o profesjonalnym quidditchu i jak w ogóle profesor Flitwick _śmiał_ zadać im tak wiele pracy domowej, zamiast o tym przeklętym eliksirze. Harry leżał obok niego i komentował jego uwagi, przez cały czas obserwując jak sieć drży i się wije. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie zdała sobie z niego sprawę i próbowała unikać jego wzroku, nie tracąc przy okazji uchwytu na głowie i ramionach Dracona.

 _Już wiem, czym jesteś_ , pomyślał Harry, mając nadzieję, że sieć go usłyszy. _Rozerwę cię na strzępy za to, że tak mieszasz w głowie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela._

* * *

 _Harry śnił._

Od razu wiedział, że to jest sen – podpowiedziała mu to osobliwa ciemność, ostre, czyste dźwięki wokół niego i fakt, że czuł solidną podłogę pod...

Stopami?

Harry rozejrzał się gwałtownie, co mu w niczym nie pomogło, bo było za ciemno. Był jednak w stanie stwierdzić, że to ciało było inne od tego, do którego był przyzwyczajony, był teraz czymś średniej wielkości i chodzącym na czterech nogach. Na szczęście, kiedy zakradał się w kierunku migoczącego światła płomieni i przyciszonych głosów, odkrył, że to nowe ciało przynajmniej cicho chodzi.

Zamarł gwałtownie na granicy światła. Od razu rozpoznał jeden z głosów. Wysoki i zimny, tonu Voldemorta nie sposób było zapomnieć.

– Wszystko przygotowane, Evanie?

– Tak, mój panie – powiedział śmierciożerca wesoło. – Twoi lojalni sprzymierzeńcy, których ilość rośnie z dnia na dzień dzięki nieocenionej pomocy Fenrira Greybacka, niecierpliwie wypatrują twojego powrotu.

Harry przesunął się lekko w bok, próbując się lepiej przyjrzeć. Jak tylko jego wzrok ogarnął lepiej okolicę, zorientował się, że jest na zewnątrz, a otaczająca go gęsta ciemność pochodziła z grubych pni masywnych drzew. Ognisko płonęło na niewielkiej polanie. Nos Harry'ego drgnął, kiedy dobiegły go różne dochodzące stamtąd zapachy, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odwrócenie uwagi teraz, kiedy wreszcie znalazł tych ludzi.

Głos Voldemorta dochodził z czegoś, co wyglądało jak maleńki tron, owinięty zwojami potężnego węża. _Nagini_ , zorientował się Harry i zamarł, żeby go przypadkiem nie zauważyła.

Ale czy była w ogóle w stanie? Harry wiedział, że to musiał być sen, być może wizja.

Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć samego Voldemorta i nie próbował, zwłaszcza teraz, jak już zobaczył Nagini. Dlatego zamiast tego obserwował Rosiera, który stał przed tronem i właśnie prostował się po zamaszystym ukłonie.

– A co z tymi, którzy _niegdyś_ byli moi? – zapytał Voldemort, którego głos pogłębił się z niechęci. Harry czuł, jak jego czoło zaczyna go piec. – Co z tymi, którzy kiedyś byli mi lojalni, ale teraz obrócili się przeciwko mnie?

– Wciąż są odwróceni, mój panie – powiedział Rosier, nie wyglądając w żaden sposób na zakłopotanego tym faktem. – Niestety.

– Działasz mi na nerwy – powiedział Voldemort. – Bellatrix!

Cień z boku oderwał się od innych i Harry zobaczył kobietę, którą ostatnio widział kiedy ta trzymała w szponach Cho Chang. Kulała wyraźnie, a jej prawa ręka wciąż była zrujnowana, ale trzymała różdżkę w lewej dłoni.

– Torturuj go – powiedział Voldemort, brzmiąc na znudzonego.

Bellatrix machnęła różdżką i Rosier padł pod _Crucio_. Wił się, miotał i dyszał z bólu, oczywiście. Chwilę jednak zajęło Harry'emu zidentyfikowanie dziwnego dźwięku, który się rozlegał pomiędzy jękami, a kiedy to zrobił, położył uszy po sobie.

Rosier się _śmiał_.

– Przeszedłem z odległego portalu – powiedział jakimś cudem, pomiędzy konwulsjami – do świątyni, gdzie grzechem jest się modlić. Co z tego jednak, skoro służyli tam wyłącznie śmiertelni? – Przetoczył się i leżał tylko, uśmiechając się do Bellatrix, opierając się bólowi, który w bardzo wyraźny sposób wciąż przeszywał jego ciało. – Och, nasza pani tortur – szepnął – co z tego?

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

– Oszalałeś, Evan – powiedziała.

– Ach, piękne, pełne pasji ciało – powiedział Rosier, którego oczy zawisły na jej prawym nadgarstku – które nigdy nie zaznało serca!

Bellatrix zerknęła w kierunku tronu, po czym krótkim machnięciem różdżki przerwała zaklęcie. Rosier leżał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, dygocząc, po czym podniósł rękę, żeby otrzeć z ust ślinę. Harry nie był pewien, czy czuć ulgę, czy nie, kiedy zobaczył, że w tej ślinie nie było krwi.

– Ale choć twój trzon jest słodki – szepnął. – Wciąż radośnie ci służymy, wciąż radośnie.

– Wysyłam cię na negocjacje z olbrzymami, Evan – powiedział Voldemort, wciąż znudzonym tonem. – Lepiej, żebyś tym razem mnie nie zawiódł. Im się wciąż wydaje, że jestem ich _vatesem_ , więc powinni cię chętnie posłuchać.

Rosier kiwnął Voldemortowi głową, po czym wstał, wracając do siebie szybciej, niż Harry uważał za normalne. Uśmiechnął się do Bellatrix.

– Mój panie. Nasza pani tortur – powiedział. – Do zobaczenia. – Pokłonił się im i pokuśtykał w las.

– Co teraz, mój panie? – Głos Bellatrix był nieszczęśliwy i zrezygnowany kiedy siadała u stóp tronu. Nagini odsunęła się jej z drogi z syknięciem pełnym protestu.

– Teraz – powiedział Voldemort – czekamy na słońce. – Zaśmiał się, co było dźwiękiem, którego Harry już nigdy więcej nie chciał usłyszeć. – Ciesz się, że kłopotliwy osobnik, z którym byłaś powiązana więzami krwi, a który ciągle się wtrącał i próbował mnie szpiegować, wreszcie zaznał wiecznego odpoczynku.

Znowu zaczął się śmiać, a ból w bliźnie Harry'ego stał się nie do zniesienia, aż w końcu ten nie obudził się nagle, dysząc ciężko.

Odkrył, że wciąż leży w łóżku Dracona. Zasnął, owinięty wokół swojego przyjaciela. Odsunął się od niego ostrożnie, a Draco wymamrotał coś sennie i przewrócił się na bok, przytulając do książki. Harry przełknął ślinę i przyłożył palce do swojego czoła. Kiedy znowu na nie spojrzał, były całe we krwi. No tak.

 _Wyślę Narcyzie wiadomość_ , postanowił, idąc na palcach do łazienki. _W ten weekend_ musimy _iść do Grimmauld Place i w miarę możliwości znaleźć Regulusa._

– _Zabierzesz nas ze sobą?_

Harry podskoczył i spojrzał w dół, na ruch pod swoimi stopami. Wielu – a przynajmniej jeden wąż z Wielu; Harry podejrzewał, że to nie był ten sam, który mu towarzyszył do tej pory, ponieważ tamten zaczął tęsknić za bliskością swojego roju i wrócił do lasu – podniosło głowę i przyglądało mu się jasnymi oczami. Harry przyklęknął tak, żeby wąż mógł wspiąć się po jego ramieniu. Maleńki język wystrzelił i skosztował krwi z jego blizny, co sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał.

– Jeśli chcecie ze mną pójść – szepnął, po czym wszedł do łazienki, żeby zmyć krew ze swojego czoła. W lustrze jego twarz wyglądała na bladą, poważną, zmęczoną i pełną rys powstałych w wyniku bólu i zmęczenia.

 _Naprawdę przyda mi się każda pomoc. Voldemort wraca do Brytanii. I to z olbrzymami! Co ja mam z nimi zrobić? Do tego o co mu chodziło z tym słońcem?_

Harry zwalczył w sobie pokusę oparcia głowy o ścianę i po prostu trzymania jej tam przez chwilę. Czasami zastanawiał się, czemu to właśnie on musi się o wszystko martwić.

 _Bo nikt inny nie jest w stanie_ , powiedział sobie surowo, prostując się. _Przynajmniej na razie. Connor może wciąż zostać człowiekiem, który nas wyzwoli od Voldemorta, ale nikt inny nie jest_ vatesem _i nikt inny nie otrzymuje ostrzeżeń o poczynaniach Mrocznego Pana jak ty._

 _Dorośnij, Harry. Rób, co do ciebie należy. To jest niezbędne, zawsze było, a przyjmowanie pomocy to nie to samo co rezygnacja z obowiązków._

Harry obmył krew z blizny, umył zęby i poszedł spać.


	29. Otwórz się przede mną

Ten rozdział jest mroczny i Mroczny, ma też w sobie nasionka, którym trochę zajmie zanim wykiełkują. Jest dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Otwórz się przede mną**

Minerwa zamknęła oczy i pochyliła głowę. Tylko na ten wyraz słabości mogła sobie pozwolić, na te pięć minut w jej gabinecie zanim będzie musiała wstać i zejść na dół, żeby stawić czoła uczniom w Wielkiej Sali w sobotni poranek pod koniec października.

Dni tygodnia i nazwy miesięcy… nie miały dla niej szczególnego znaczenia ostatnimi czasy. Och, nauczała dalej zgodnie z rozkładem i wiedziała kiedy miały być jej lekcje. Na tyle jeszcze było ją stać. Nie była _aż tak_ rozkojarzona.

Wszystko jednak zaczęło się jej rozchodzić w szwach kiedy trzech jej czystokrwistych podopiecznych przyszło do niej i wyznało, że Fenrir Greyback starał się "zrekrutować" ich rodziny.

Minerwa przeczesała włosy ręką ze zmęczeniem i wstała. Jej pięć minut niemal dobiegło końca. Mogła się wreszcie przestać martwić, w pewnym sensie, ponieważ przyjaciele tych uczniów przybiegli do niej tego ranka z wieściami, że łóżka każdego z nich były puste. Przynieśli notki, które zostawili po sobie, przyczepione do ich poduszek i zaadresowane do niej.

Wszystkie z tą samą wiadomością.

 _Przepraszam._

Zawiodła ich – nie udało jej się przekonać ich do pozostania, nie udało jej się przekonać ich do przyprowadzenia ich rodzin do sanktuarium, jakim mógł być dla nich Hogwart, nie udało jej się przekonać ich, żeby się nie wycofywali i nie starali "pozostać neutralni". Voldemort mordował rodziny czystej krwi, które starały się pozostać neutralne w czasie ostatniej wojny. Ta ścieżka sprowadzi na nich tylko nieszczęście.

Powiedziała im o tym wszystkim, a oni wyglądali, jakby się nad tym zastanawiali. Minerwa była pewna, że powoli wygrywa ich z powrotem i przeciąga na stronę Światła, pozwala im ujrzeć wszystko z szerszej perspektywy niż tylko rozważań o tym, co się stanie ich rodzinie w czasie najbliższej pełni jeśli spróbują się postawić.

A teraz zniknęli, a ona ich zawiodła.

Minerwa pokręciła głową i wyszła z gabinetu żwawym krokiem. Tak, zawiodła, tak samo jak zawiodła wiele lat temu, kiedy Syriusz Black spróbował zabić Severusa. Miała też zamiar poradzić sobie z tym dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy: obrastając wokół swojej rany i brnąc dalej przed siebie. Nic więcej nie była w stanie teraz zrobić. Musiała tańczyć do muzyki, która grała wokół niej, a nie do tej, która brzmiała w jej umyśle.

Już wcześniej poinformowała Albusa o swojej porażce, zanim udała się na odbycie żałoby w swoim gabinecie. On tylko westchnął, poklepał ją po głowie i wymamrotał jakieś pocieszenie o tym jakoby to nie była jej wina.

Minerwa w to nie wierzyła. Była głową ich domu, a mimo to nie zdołała ich rozbudzić na tyle, żeby wyjrzeli poza ślepą mgłę strachu i zobaczyli rzeczywistość.

Ale choć mogła się obwiniać bez końca, nie widziała żadnego powodu, żeby się zwijać z żalu w kłębek, a przynajmniej nie na długo. Stawi czoła konsekwencjom, a jedną z nich będzie bliższe przyglądanie się jej podopiecznym. Jeśli jedno z nich będzie w tarapatach, miała zamiar ingerować _zanim_ problem rozrośnie się do skali, która każe im uciec do domu w nagłym odruchu tchórzostwa.

Zatrzymała się, kiedy usłyszała szybkie kroki dochodzące od strony drzwi wejściowych do Hogwartu. Były zbyt lekkie, żeby to mogli być Hagrid albo Sprout, a o tej porze nikt poza nimi nie byłby jeszcze na nogach. Minerwa poczuła chęć wygięcia grzbietu, jakby to zrobiła gdyby była kotem.

 _Czyżby ośmielili się przyjść do samego Hogwartu?_

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszła zza ostatniego zakrętu schodów trzymając ją wyraźnie przed sobą. Przyjaciel zasługuje na ostrzeżenie, a wróg na to, by oberwać klątwą prosto w twarz.

Wysoka, blondwłosa kobieta zatrzymała się momentalnie i zagapiła się na Minerwę jakby ta była co najmniej trollem. Minewrze chwilę zajęło skojarzenie skąd zna tę wyniosłą, pociągłą twarz.

– Pani Malfoy – powiedziała spokojnie, nawet na moment nie opuszczając różdżki. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, jeśli rodzic chce przyjechać z odwiedzinami do swoich dzieci, albo zabrać je z Hogwartu, zgodnie z zasadami najpierw musi uprzedzić o tym dyrektora. – Zeszła z ostatniego schodka, nie pozwalając swoim oczom oderwać się od niej. Pamiętała Narcyzę jako przeciętnego ucznia transmutacji, ale kto wie jak wiele mogła się nauczyć od czasów opuszczenia murów szkoły, w dodatku miała wyjątkowe zdolności do mrocznych zaklęć, jak większość Ślizgonów.

– Profesor McGonagall. – Głos Narcyzy był spokojny i opanowany i jeśli chciała sięgnąć po własną różdżkę, to nie pokazała tego po sobie w postawie. – Nie, nie przyjechałam tu zobaczyć się z Draconem, ani po to, żeby zabrać go do domu. Zaproponowałam jednak panu Potterowi odwiedzenie ze mną jednej z posiadłości Blacków, a on przyjął moje zaproszenie.

Minerwa przymrużyła oczy.

– Czego pani chce od Harry'ego? – zapytała cicho. To był kolejny uczeń, któremu nie poświęciła dość uwagi w ostatnich tygodniach, skupiona głównie na tamtych trzech przypadkach, które okazały się beznadziejnymi.

– Obawiam się, że to nie jest pani interes. – Brwi Narcyzy podniosły się w geście uprzejmego niedowierzania. – On nie jest z pani domu i z tego co mi wiadomo, nie wystąpiła pani o formalne włączenie pani do sojuszu.

– Mogę się o niego martwić nawet, jeśli nie jestem ani jednym ani drugim. – Minerwa miała ostrą klątwę praktycznie na końcu języka. Prawda, Narcyza Malfoy nigdy nie miała na sobie Mrocznego Znaku, nigdy nie pojawiała się na spotkaniach śmierciożerców i była, z tego co Minerwa mogła wywnioskować z nieczęstych spotkań z nią po jej opuszczeniu Hogwartu, kochającą i oddaną matką dla swojego syna. Prawdą jest też, że ludzie się zmieniają, ale też to, że jej mężem był wciąż Lucjusz Malfoy. – Jestem profesorką, a on jest moim uczniem. Proszę mi powiedzieć, co pani tu tak naprawdę tu robi. Ale już.

– Z powodu, o którym już pani powiedziałam – powiedziała Narcyza. – Nic więcej. – Podniosła ręce lekko, rozkładając je z dala od siebie. – Kiedy Harry przyjdzie, żeby się ze mną spotkać, proszę go zapytać. Podejrzewam, że tylko w ten sposób rozwiejemy pani wątpliwości.

W tej chwili Minerwa była niemal gotowa uwierzyć jej na słowo, ostatecznie naprawdę wiele by trzeba było, żeby zmusić Harry'ego do opuszczenia terenów Hogwartu z żoną byłego śmierciożercy, ale i tak nie opuściła różdżki. Dopiero co się zaczęła godzić ze swoim żalem, miło było mieć prawdopodobnego wroga przed sobą w tej chwili.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie – powiedziała. – Zaczekam na Harry'ego w takim razie.

Narcyza zamarła w sposób, który tylko Ślizgoni opanowywali, jakby jej ciało zamieniło się w kamień utrzymujący w środku jej mózg. Minewrze to nie przeszkadzało. Severus często próbował z nią tej sztuczki. Nie zadziałało wtedy, a on był w tym lepszy od Narcyzy.

 _Severus_. Jego aresztowanie było gorzką niesprawiedliwością i teraz, kiedy pozbyła się jednego przytłaczającego problemu, Minerwa uznała, że może poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. Doprawdy, Albus już dawno powinien był coś z tym zrobić. Prorok zaraportował, że Wizengamot za kilka tygodni będzie głosował by zdecydować, czy powinni w dalszym ciągu ufać Knotowi, że ten w dalszym ciągu jest w stanie zajmować swoje stanowisko. Już samo to powinno zasugerować Albusowi, że minister prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego dobrego powodu do wniesienia zarzutów przeciw Severusowi.

Czekały kilka minut, aż od strony schodów prowadzących do lochów Slytherinu nie rozległy się lekkie kroki. Harry zamarł, kiedy dotarł na górę i zamrugał, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

– Pani profesor? – zapytał. – Pani Malfoy? Coś się stało?

– Pani Malfoy twierdzi, że przyszła cię zabrać w odwiedziny do jednej z posiadłości rodzinnych – powiedziała Minerwa, nie widząc żadnego powodu do przebierania w słowach. – Rodzic odwiedzający swoje dzieci jest na terenie szkoły niecodziennym widokiem, a co dopiero osoba, która przychodzi do dziecka, które nawet nie jest jej…

– Powiedz mi – szepnęła Narcyza, na tyle cicho, że Minerwa podejrzewała, że Harry nie miał szans tego usłyszeć – kto się nim teraz zajmuje?

– ...Dlatego pomyślałam, że powinnam się upewnić, że naprawdę chcesz się gdziekolwiek z nią wybrać – powiedziała Minerwa, uznając, że równie dobrze ona też może udawać, że tego nie usłyszała. – Chcesz, Harry?

Harry tylko znowu zamrugał, jakby nie potrafił pojąć, czemu ta sprawa mogłaby kogokolwiek obchodzić.

– Oczywiście, pani profesor. – Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. – Dziękuję, że się pani o mnie martwi.

Minerwa tylko kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się w kierunku Narcyzy zanim opuściła różdżkę.

– Jeśli nie wróci przed zmierzchem – powiedziała – to panią znajdę.

Narcyza doszła już do siebie ze ślizgońskiego bezruchu i pokręciła lekko głową.

– Och, pani profesor – powiedziała. – I co pani niby zrobi, jak już mnie pani znajdzie?

Minerwa podniosła brew. _No cóż, najwyraźniej czas najwyższy przypomnieć jej jak groźny jest Gryfon w walce._

– To samo co zrobiłam Samsonowi Flintowi – powiedziała. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nigdy nie zdołali go transmutować z powrotem.

To starło wszelki wyraz z twarzy Narcyzy w wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujący sposób. Minerwa odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Wycieczka Harry'ego niespecjalnie jej tak na dobrą sprawę leżała na sumieniu. Jego magia była potężna, a Narcyza prawdopodobnie i tak mówiła prawdę, ponieważ była matką jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

A jeśli Harry nie wróci przed wieczorem to Minerwa będzie wiedziała, gdzie zacząć go szukać.

 _Idź przed siebie. Oglądanie się na niewiele ci się przyda._

* * *

Narcyza gapiła się na plecy Minerwy bardziej roztrzęsiona niż by się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznała. _To ona zamieniła Samsona Flinta w to… coś? Jego żona pewnej nocy musiała po prostu go udusić we śnie._ Narcyza pozwoliła sobie na lekkie wzdrygnięcie się, które nie sięgnęło jej zabandażowanego ramienia. _Trzeba będzie na nią uważać._

Odwróciła się by powitać Harry'ego i przechyliła lekko głowę na bok, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć ukrytej za okularami twarzy. Ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami były mocno widoczne, ale brak wyrazu na jego twarzy prawdopodobnie sprawiał, że większość ludzi to ignorowała. Jego włosy wisiały z przodu – Narcyza miała wrażenie, że nie przez przypadek zasłaniając sobą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Jego zielone oczy były znacznie bardziej zmęczone i przymknięte w porównaniu do tych, które widziała kiedy się widzieli ostatnim razem, pod koniec sierpnia.

 _Kto się teraz tobą zajmuje, dziecko?_ , pomyślała, kiedy sarkazm posłany Minewrze wrócił echem, by ją teraz prześladować. _Listy od Dracona były normalne, ale to nie znaczy, że on też był. A teraz, jak Severusa nie ma…_

– Witaj, Harry – było tym, co sobie pozwoliła powiedzieć na głos. – Pomyślałam, że dzisiaj odwiedzimy Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście, ponieważ to był główny dom rodzinny i w dodatku miejsce, w którym Syriusz znalazł medalion, który go opętał.

Harry skrzywił się i obejrzał przez ramię, jakby mu się wydawało, że ktoś może ich przypadkiem usłyszeć, ale odwrócił się z powrotem z lekkim uśmiechem i pochylił głowę.

– Dobrze, pani Malfoy, dziękuję – powiedział. – Bardzo chętnie. – Zamilkł na moment, a jego spojrzenie nagle nabrało ostrości. – Zrobiła pani sobie krzywdę?

Narcyza zastanawiała się, co powinno ją bardziej zaniepokoić: że najwyraźniej zobaczył jej ranę przez materiał rękawa jej szaty, czy też może to, że prawdopodobnie wyczuł zmianę w jej magii, która go zaniepokoiła. Tylko by pogorszyła ich relacje, gdyby spróbowała go zbyć, udając, że nic jej nie jest. _Merlin jeden wie, że Harry potrzebuje wokół siebie ludzi, którzy są z nim szczerzy._

Odciągnęła szatę, żeby mógł zobaczyć obwiązane bandażem ramię.

– Kilku ludzi, z którymi próbowałam tańczyć okazali się być nieco bardziej agresywnymi partnerami niż się spodziewałam – powiedziała lekko.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szerzej, po czym przerzuciły na jej twarz. Narcyza nie spodziewała się zobaczyć w nich tyle poczucia winy.

– Być może nie powinna pani już tańczyć, pani Malfoy – szepnął. – Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby pewnej nocy zatraciłaby się pani na jednym z parkietów.

 _O nie, na to ci nie pozwolę._

– Lubię każdy rodzaj tańca – powiedziała Narcyza. – Stateczny walc czy pawana, oczywiście, ale są i takie, w których często trzeba zmieniać partnerów, albo w czasie których się potknę i ktoś nieprzygotowany na moją pomyłkę nadepnie mi całym swoim ciężarem na stopę. Dzięki temu jestem stale zajęta i wiem, że służy to słusznej sprawie. Czułabym się znacznie gorzej gdybym całymi dniami tylko przesiadywała w domu, snując się i nigdy z nikim nie tańcząc.

Twarz Harry'ego straciła wszelki wyraz, ale Narcyza znała go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że przeprowadzał ze sobą wewnętrzną debatę: czy powinien dalej nalegać na to, by przestała dla niego tańczyć, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mu wprost odmówiła. Wiedziała też, co na to odpowie, więc poświęciła się dalszej obserwacji. Była przekonana, że kręgi pod oczami pochodziły z wykończenia, a od ich spotkania pod koniec sierpnia jego postawa zmieniła się lekko, tak samo jak odczucie jego magii. Był bardziej zrezygnowany, bardziej zamknięty w sobie, podczas gdy wtedy promieniował nadzieją i odwagą. Draco nigdy nie wspominał o tym w swoich listach. Oczywiście, ostatnimi czasy Draco miał obsesję na punkcie tej swojej "specjalnej niespodzianki", mówił tylko, że jego rodzice zrozumieją lepiej po Halloween, ale to było do niego niepodobne, żeby tak po prostu nie wspomnieć nawet słowem o zmianach zachodzących w Harrym. Być może jednak te zmiany zachodziły tak stopniowo, że ciężko je było zauważyć komuś, kto miał z nim do czynienia na co dzień.

 _Miałam rację. Nikt się nim w ogóle nie zajmuje._

Uznała, że równie dobrze ona może zacząć.

– Nie przerwę moich tańców, Harry – powiedziała. – Jeśli mnie kiedykolwiek zmęczą, to na pewno dam ci znać.

Harry przyglądał się jej przez chwilę uważnie, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Proszę, niech mi pani powie kiedy to nastąpi, pani Malfoy.

 _Kiedy, nie jeśli. Chłopiec nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek miałby chcieć się go trzymać na dobre i na złe._ Narcyza zanotowała to sobie, by się tym zająć później, po czym przeszła do bezpośredniego pytania. Ich rozmowa do tej pory była ostrożna i okrężna, więc Harry nie będzie się tego spodziewał.

– Co u ciebie, Harry?

Harry zamrugał parę razy, po czym westchnął i potarł twarz. Narcyza odprężyła się delikatnie. Jeśli chce jej się z czegoś zwierzyć, to będzie mogła się mniej o niego martwić. W czasie ostatnich świąt tak strasznie się starał kryć ze swoimi ziejącymi ranami, że gdyby teraz pozwolił im na spotkanie ze światłem i świeżym powietrzem, to by znaczyło, że ma to już za sobą.

– Naprawdę martwię się o Draco, pani Malfoy – szepnął. – Ostatnio przeprowadza badania dotyczące pewnego eliksiru. Nie wiem, czy chciałby, żebym pani coś konkretnego powiedział, ale przez te badania przestał spać jak należy i zawiesił całe swoje szczęście na poprawnym działaniu tego eliksiru. Nie wiem, co z nim będzie, jeśli eliksir nie zadziała tak, jak on to sobie wymarzył. – Harry zapatrzył się na swoje ręce, jakby był w stanie zobaczyć w nich przyszłość i nie była ona piękna.

Narcyza przełknęła ślinę. Listy od Dracona były nieco dziwne, tak, ale nie przypuszczałaby, że ukryłby przed nią w tajemnicy coś tak wielkiego.

– Co to za eliksir? – zapytała. Harry spojrzał na nią z wahaniem. – Harry, jestem jego matką. Zasługuję na to, żeby wiedzieć.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Naprawdę chce zostać magicznym dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów i wydaje mu się, że znalazł jakiś eliksir, który może mu w tym pomóc. Nie znam oficjalnej nazwy. Nie wiem też, czy ten eliksir w ogóle zadziała. Jest koszmarnie skomplikowany. Pomagam mu, ale boję się, że wszystko to prowadzi do druzgocącego rozczarowania.

Narcyza zamknęła oczy. Pamiętała kilka innych przypadków, kiedy to jej syn był kompletnie zaabsorbowany jakimś wielkim projektem: przelecenie na miotle ponad domem, prezent dla ojca na urodziny, upewnienie się ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu. Kiedy wszystko się układało jak należy, był szczęśliwy. Kiedy coś poszło nie tak, był zdewastowany.

Jasne, przez kilka ostatnich lat jego wielką obsesją był Harry Potter i wciąż ciężko było przewidzieć jak to się skończy. Narcyza robiła co tylko było w jej mocy żeby upewnić się, że jej syn dostanie wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Czy będzie jednak w stanie mu pomóc przy eliksirze?

– Chciałabym z nim chwilę porozmawiać, Harry, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza – powiedziała. – To zajmie tylko kilka minut.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, pani Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż pani zdoła przemówić mu do rozsądku. Już siedzi w bibliotece. – Wskazał uprzejmie drogę po schodach, mimo, że po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w Hogwarcie sama dobrze wiedziała, gdzie jest biblioteka.

Narcyza znalazła swojego syna otoczonego książkami i zwojami pergaminu i z miną na twarzy, którą dobrze rozpoznała. Porozmawiała z nim i dostała wszystkie odpowiedzi, jakich potrzebowała, a których udzielał, zerkając od czasu do czasu gniewnie na Harry'ego za to, że to przez niego wszystko się wydało. Nie, nie chciał podawać jej wszystkich szczegółów dotyczących eliksiru. Tak, był pewien, że zadziała. Tak, Harry naprawdę mu we wszystkim pomaga.

Nie, jeśli naprawdę tego od niego chce, to nie użyje eliksiru w noc halloweenową.

Dąsał się, kiedy musiał wypowiedzieć tę część, ale Narcyza była pewna, że zna swojego syna lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie i wiedziała, że kiedy skończył mamrotać te słowa i cisnął piórem w biurko, to naprawdę miał zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy. Pocałowała go w czoło i wyszła ze szkoły, żeby aportować się z Harrym do Londynu, uspokojona myślą, że jej syn w dalszym ciągu jest bezpieczny.

Coś ją jednak dręczyło, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, co konkretnie i tak siedziało jej z tyłu głowy i męczyło aż do wieczora, kiedy to wróciła wstrząśnięta z Grimmauld Place i mogła na spokojnie, w zaciszu własnego domu, zastanowić się nad tym.

Harry całkiem zdolnie odwrócił od siebie rozmowę, sprawił, że zaczęła się martwić o Dracona i powstrzymał ją od dalszych pytań o siebie, wszystko za jednym zamachem.

* * *

– Nie wiem, czy uda nam się przejść przez osłony – powiedziała cicho Narcyza. – Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że Regulus nie próbował się z tobą skontaktować od czasu swojego zaginięcia?

Harry kiwnął głową i wrócił do przyglądania się domowi przed nimi. Miał wrażenie, że Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście naprawdę znacząco się różni od sąsiadujących mu domów: wybite szyby, ponure ściany, kołatka na drzwiach. Musiał przechylić głowę na bok i przymrużyć oczy, żeby zobaczyć srebrny blask osłon, grubych i nietkniętych, otaczających te okna i ściany. Chwilę mu też zajęło zauważenie, że kołatka jest zrobiona ze srebra, ukształtowanego w żmiję, która owija się wokół samej siebie.

– Jeśli Regulus nie żyje, tym razem naprawdę – szepnęła Narcyza – to posiadłości przeszły na własność Bellatrix. – Skrzywiła się i pozwoliła, żeby różdżka wysunęła się jej z rękawa do ręki. – Wolałabym tu na nią nie wpaść.

– Ja też – powiedział Harry. – Pewnie chciałaby swoją rękę z powrotem, zwłaszcza, że ma już nową różdżkę.

Nie zorientował się co mówi, póki Narcyza nie odwróciła się w jego kierunku, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie.

– A pan skąd o tym wie, panie Potter? – szepnęła.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No, w końcu to ja odciąłem jej dłoń – powiedział, grając na czas. Ostatecznie tyle to było nawet w Proroku. Spojrzenie Narcyzy tylko przybrało na sile. Harry sięgnął i znalazł dogodne kłamstwo, bo jego wizje były wyłącznie jego problemem. – A profesor Moody powiedział, że ona sobie znajdzie nową różdżkę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, mimo że starą zostawiła w Hogwarcie. Śmierciożerca i mroczna czarownica nie wytrzyma długo bez różdżki, mówił.

Narcyza westchnęła, ale ku uldze Harry'ego zdawała się łyknąć tę historyjkę.

– Żal mi aurorów, którzy nie obserwują Ollivandera – mruknęła, po czym zrobiła krok przed siebie. – Nazywam się Narcyza Black Malfoy – powiedziała. Nie podniosła głosu, ale słowa i tak poniosły się daleko. Harry rozejrzał się ukradkiem po domach mugoli i miał nadzieję, że ich właściciele gdzieś powyjeżdżali na weekend, albo jeszcze śpią. – Odwiedzałam ten dom zarówno za młodu jak i w dorosłym wieku. Jestem zaprzyjaźniona z obecnym dziedzicem, Regulusem Blackiem. Proszę o pozwolenie na wejście. – Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku osłon.

Osłony czekały aż palce Narcyzy znalazły się zaledwie kilka cali od nich i stworzyły na sobie srebrną paszczę, która rzuciła się na nią. Narcyza szybko zabrała dłoń, a jej usta się zwęziły. Harry pomyślał, że wyłącznie dobre maniery powstrzymywały ją teraz od ciśnięcia klątwy na dom, nawet kiedy osłony na nią warknęły i wycofały się. Zerknęła na Harry'ego i pokręciła głową.

– Nie jestem pewna, co to może znaczyć – powiedziała. – Albo Regulus nie miał czasu na opuszczenie osłon, albo nie żyje i obecna właścicielka nie życzy sobie gości.

Harry kiwnął głową. Uznał, że równie dobrze może sam spróbować. Regulus ufał mu bardziej niż Narcyzie. Być może poinformował o tym tarcze w razie nagłego wypadku, gdyby coś go nagle wyrwało z głowy Harry'ego.

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją własną cyprysową różdżkę i zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, ustawiając się przed Narcyzą.

– Nazywam się Harry Potter – powiedział osłonom, domowi i czemukolwiek, co mogło ich w tej chwili słuchać. – Nie jestem w żaden sposób spokrewniony z właścicielami, ale jestem przyjacielem Regulusa Blacka i byłem synem chrzestnym Syriusza Blacka. – Wspominanie o Syriuszu było ryzykowne, ale ostatecznie ten rzucił na dom zaklęcia, które sprawiły, że nawet ich skrzat domowy uznał go za prawowitego właściciela. – Czy Regulus zostawił wam jakąś wiadomość?

Osłony wezbrały, po czym zalały go, zamykając go w srebrnej skórze zanim Harry zdążyłby choćby mrugnąć. Usłyszał zaskoczony krzyk Narcyzy, po czym nie słyszał już nic poza…

Muzyką.

Pieśń krążyła wokół niego, z początku powolna i mozolna, ale w miarę jak osłony zacieśniały się wokół niego, przybierała na tempie. Harry starał się nie ruszać i oddychać jak najpłycej. Miał wrażenie, jakby nagle wylądował pod wodą, poza tym, że te prądy oddziaływały również na jego umysł. Jego myśli przyśpieszały, aż nie zdawały się galopować wokół jego głowy, podczas gdy on słyszał nieprzerwaną pieśń dochodzącą ze, zdawać by się mogło, tysięcy gardeł na raz.

Wyglądało na to, że osłony znalazły to, czego szukały. Wydały z siebie ostateczną, głośną, wysoką nutę, drgnęły, ścisnęły się i opadły, pozostawiając dziurę dość dużą, by był w stanie przez nią przejść i Narcyza też, jeśli się pochyli.

Harry przełknął ślinę i obejrzał się na nią.

– Ja… nie wiem, co zrobiłem, ale chyba zostaliśmy zaproszeni do środka – powiedział trochę beznadziejnie.

Narcyza przymrużyła oczy, po czym kiwnęła głową.

– Regulus musiał zostawić dla ciebie jakąś dziurę – powiedziała, zbliżając się ostrożnie, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewała się, że osłony spróbują ją znowu zaatakować. Nie zrobiły tego, tylko nuciły do siebie. Narcyza pochyliła się i przeszła szybko i zgrabnie, po czym pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Harry'ego. – No chodź – powiedziała. – Nie wiadomo, jak długo pozostaną otwarte. Wzięłam ze sobą świstoklik, który może nas zabrać ze środka do rezydencji Malfoyów, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale żeby z niego skorzystać musimy wejść do domu.

Harry kiwnął głową i szybko ruszył za nią zniszczoną ścieżką. Czarne drzwi otworzyły się kiedy tylko się do nich zbliżyli i Harry po raz kolejny usłyszał głęboki, odległy trel muzyki.

– Pani Malfoy, czemu osłony śpiewają? – zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, odrywając wzrok od czegokolwiek, co akurat przykuło jej uwagę w głębi domu.

– Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że w ogóle to robią, Harry.

Harry przełknął ślinę i postanowił zignorować kuszący, delikatny ton muzyki, która towarzyszyła mu kiedy wchodził do domu. Regulus _musiał_ mieć z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego. Narcyza powiedziała przecież, że te osłony są tak szczelne, że nie przepuszczą nikogo, jeśli obecny dziedzic sobie tego nie życzy. Jak inaczej miałyby zrobić im przejście, jeśli Regulus nie kazał im przepuścić Harry'ego?

 _To nie wyjaśnia śpiewania, albo czemu Narcyza mogła tu wejść razem z tobą._

Harry zignorował tę myśl i zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znaleźli. Hol wejściowy z pewnością pamiętał lepsze dni. Tapeta, pokryta pajęczynami szczelnie jakby to była jej druga powierzchnia, zaczynała się odklejać przy suficie i zwijała się z powrotem w spiralę. Gdzieniegdzie migotały lampy gazowe, wypełniając korytarz równą ilością cieni co światła. Nad nimi wisiał kandelabr wykuty na kształt żmii – widok, który Harry'emu by normalnie nie przeszkadzał, ostatecznie sam nosił wszędzie ze sobą węża na ramieniu, ale ta została ukształtowana w jakiś dziwny sposób, który miał jej nadać wygląd tak złowieszczy jak to tylko było możliwe.

Na ścianach wisiały portrety Blacków. Jeden z nich był przesłonięty zasłonami. Harry wiedział, że to musiał być portret matki Syriusza i Regulusa. Syriusz wspomniał o niej parę razy, a mówiąc zawsze wykrzywiał z goryczą usta. Harry wiedział już jak bardzo Syriusz był przez nią maltretowany, więc w ogóle go to nie dziwiło.

– Tylko cicho teraz – powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie Narcyza. – Ciotka Capella ma zwyczaj nazywać wszystkich zdrajcami krwi, bez względu na to, czy nimi naprawdę są, czy…

– _BRUDASY! ZDRAJCY KRWI!_ – dobiegło zza zasłonek.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Tak, Syriusz mi o niej wspominał – powiedział sucho. Zerknął na zasłony i zastanawiał się, czy warto je w ogóle odsłaniać. Miał wrażenie, że nie. Mógłby rzucić na nią _Silencio_ i je tam utrzymać, żeby nie im nie przeszkadzała, ani nie zagłuszyła ewentualnych cichych nawoływań Regulusa o pomoc.

Wycelował różdżką i zaczął się skupiać na inkantacji, ale niemal w tej samej chwili wrzaski Capelli Black ustały. Harry zamarł i zamrugał. Obejrzał się na Narcyzę, która wyglądała na równie zaskoczoną co on.

Portret znowu się odezwał, ale tym razem cichym i przebiegłym tonem, jakby mówiła do siebie.

– Oczywiście, powinnam była się domyślić. Mroczna magia, słodka i potężna. Nie przysłaliby do tego domu kogoś, kto nie pachnie mroczną magią, potężną i słodką.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, _co_ to właściwie miało znaczyć, ale najwyraźniej używał tak wiele mrocznej magii, że czarownica, która była po stronie śmierciożerców, uważała, że ładnie pachniał.

Narcyza poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – szepnęła. – Ciotka Capella kompletnie zwariowała przed śmiercią. Cieszmy się po prostu, że nam nie przeszkadza i weźmy się do roboty. – Odwróciła się w kierunku szerokich schodów prowadzących na górę. – Wiem, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć. Jest jedno miejsce, które może nam powiedzieć, czy Regulus w ogóle żyje.

Harry kiwnął głową i ruszył za nią, chociaż parę razy obejrzał się przez ramię na portret. Capella Black się śmiała.

Harry znowu usłyszał trel muzyki, głęboki i pełen satysfakcji, zupełnie jak śmiech.

Zadrżał i spróbował się tym nie przejmować.

* * *

– Tak – powiedziała cicho Narcyza, odsuwając się od arrasu i gestem zapraszając Harry'ego, żeby sam to zobaczył. – Wciąż żyje.

Harry poczuł, jak powietrze z niego uchodzi z ulgi, kiedy podszedł do arrasu. Było na nim poskręcane drzewo z imionami potomków Blacków wplecionymi między gałęzie i mottem _Toujours Pur_ na samej górze. Pod imionami Capelli i Canopusa widnieli Syriusz i Regulus. Imię Syriusza było wyblakłe, ale nici Regulusa wciąż błyszczały srebrem.

Zerknął na drugą stronę materiału i kiwnął głową, kiedy zobaczył imiona Bellatrix Black Lestrange i Narcyzy Black Malfoy również wypisane srebrną nicią, tak samo jak Lucjusza i Dracona. Pomiędzy Bellatrix i Narcyzą znajdowała się dziura, która wyglądała na wypaloną. Harry podniósł brwi na Narcyzę.

Uśmiech Narcyzy był niewielki i ściągnięty.

– Ciotce Capelli nie spodobał się fakt, że Andromeda poślubiła Teda Tonksa – mruknęła. – Ale tak po prawdzie, Syriusza też nie powinno być na tym arrasie. Dom uznał go za dziedzica wyłącznie dzięki magii, którą w niego włożył. – Pokręciła głową i odwróciła się. – Wiemy, że Regulus żyje, ale podejrzewam, że nie masz żadnego pomysłu na to, gdzie możemy go znaleźć, co, Harry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Zawsze mi mówił, że jego ciało znajduje się w jakimś małym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu, że czuł się w nim zamknięty. Prawdopodobnie ma na sobie zaklęcia konserwujące, żeby nie czuć głodu i pragnienia. Naprawdę wiele wycierpiał.

Narcyza przymknęła oczy.

– Znam większość kryjówek w tym domu – powiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła z szaty kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Spisała tuzin miejsc, po czym przerwała listę na pół i podała Harry'emu dolną część. – Musimy się podzielić – wyjaśniła – inaczej nigdy nie sprawdzimy wszystkich. A nie wiemy, czy osłony nas jeszcze kiedyś tutaj wpuszczą, więc najlepiej będzie jeśli przeszukamy wszystko od razu.

Harry kiwnął głową. To _naprawdę_ miało sens. Merlin jeden wiedział, że chciał znaleźć Regulusa jak najprędzej, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już miał pewność, że ten wciąż żyje.

– Po domu krążą jakieś mroczne stworzenia? – zapytał.

– Tak. Podejrzewam jednak, że sobie z nimi poradzisz, Harry, inaczej nalegałabym, żebyśmy jednak sprawdzili wszystko razem. – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyglądając mu się. – Teraz, kiedy Stworek nie żyje, nie ma tu już niczego żywego, co mogłoby być fanatycznie oddane ochronie domu i czegokolwiek w nim. Bahanki, boginy, ghule… nic ponad to. – Pokręciła głową. – Mnie powinny zostawić w spokoju, ponieważ jestem z krwi Blacków, a zaklęcia ochronne wplecione w dom nie pozwoliłyby na istnienie w środku czegokolwiek naprawdę niebezpiecznego.

– _Możemy ukąsić wszystko, co ci zagrozi_ – zaoferowało się Wielu z jego ramienia. – _Powiedz jej to._

Harry pokręcił tylko głową, ponieważ prędzej czy później Wielu chciało ukąsić dosłownie wszystko i wszystkich, po czym przyjrzał się swojej liście. _Druga szafa na szczycie schodów na ostatnim piętrze, drzwi ukryte za regałem w bibliotece, schowek pod krzesłem obrotowym w bibliotece…_

– Wołaj o pomoc, Harry, jeśli napotkasz coś, z czym nie będziesz w stanie sobie poradzić – mówiła dalej Narcyza, ściągając znowu jego uwagę na siebie. – Ja zrobię to samo.

Harry odprężył się lekko. Ewidentnie traktowała go jak dorosłego. To go ucieszyło, bo oznaczało, że nie będzie próbowała kwestionować wszystkich jego decyzji i nie wyjdzie z założenia, że sobie nie poradzi sam.

– Dobrze, pani Malfoy – zgodził się, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania biblioteki, ponieważ pięć punktów z jego listy znajdowało się właśnie tam.

* * *

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym odsunął się od skrytki w podłodze. Krzesło obrotowe wróciło na swoje miejsce z cichym zgrzytem w chwili, w której Harry się wyprostował. To byłoby znakomite miejsce dla Regulusa, gdyby ten nie miał więcej jak sześć cali wzrostu i pięć szerokości. Narcyza miała zdumiewającą pamięć jeśli chodzi o niewielkie miejsca w domu, w których można coś schować.

Harry rozejrzał się z namysłem po pomieszczeniu. _Może źle do tego podchodzę. Nie dziwi mnie, że Regulus nam nie odpowiada kiedy go wołamy, ale problem pojawia się kiedy nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. Może jednak dałbym radę wyczuć jego magię?_

Skupił się, po czym zachwiał i odsunął do tyłu, lądując ciężko na krześle. Biblioteka płonęła od mrocznej magii każdego możliwego rodzaju, kilka tuzinów paskudnych zaklęć i klątw czekających na każdego, kto spróbowałby wynieść książkę z pokoju, zabrudzić poduszki, wejść będąc mugolakiem czy wyrwać strony.

Harry poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy zobaczył jak wielu zaklęć w ogóle nie rozpoznaje.

Wstał, otrzepał szaty z kurzu, po czym zamarł, obracając lekko głowę. Muzyka wróciła, ale tym razem dochodziła z innego miejsca, gdzieś za drzwiami biblioteki. Harry ruszył w jej kierunku, ostrożnie omijając pasma i liany klątw.

Muzyka wzrosła na sile i tonie, jakby śpiewak był w stanie wyczuć, że Harry idzie w jego kierunku. Za biblioteką znajdowały się kolejne schody, idące spiralą w górę, praktycznie nie oświetlone. Harry przypomniał sobie, że i tak przecież miał sprawdzić drugą szafę na ostatnim piętrze i zaczął po nich wchodzić. Miał wrażenie, że jego kroki właściwie nie wydają dźwięku. Śpiew wibrował mu w kościach i owijał się wokół jego pasa niczym lina, ciągnąc go do przodu. Przynajmniej pamiętał, żeby rzucić _Lumos_ i oświetlić sobie drogę.

Melodia dochodziła z drugiej szafy od schodów. Harry poczuł przelotne rozbawienie, po czym przebłysk nadziei. Może Regulus wydaje ten dźwięk, może właśnie dlatego osłony zaśpiewały, kiedy opadały wokół niego. Harry nie śmiał mieć nadziei, że tak łatwo go znajdą.

Wtedy muzyka rozległa się znowu i Harry poczuł, że jego niepokój się rozwiewa niczym chmura w wietrzny dzień. Pieśń była piękna sama z siebie, dzwoniąc raz po raz dźwiękami, które brzmiały jak srebrne dzwonki. Zawodziła, drżała, łkała i Harry słyszał jej głęboki smutek i rozgoryczenie razem z kojącym pięknem.

Położył dłoń na drzwiach szafy. Przecinało je wiele linii zaklęć. Wszystkie były pętające. _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał niemrawo Harry, gdzieś w oddali, za pieśnią, w miejscu jego umysłu, która nie była przez nią pochłonięta. _Kiedyś jakiś Black uznał, że naprawdę nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek otwierał te drzwi._

 _A może to był Voldemort. Regulus wciąż może tam być._

Nagle inny dźwięk zderzył się z piosenką, zmieszał się z nią i wlał mu do uszu. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć delikatny chrobot dochodzący zza drzwi. Skoncentrował się i uznał, że musi pochodzić z wielu par nóg.

Muzyka zamilkła i pozostawiła po sobie głos.

 _Wypuść mnie._

Harry zamrugał. No cóż, przecież mógł to zrobić, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak. Był _vatesem_ , a to brzmiało jak uwięzione magiczne stworzenie. I choć zaklęcia pętające były naprawdę skomplikowane, przecież mógłby je wszystkie zdmuchnąć eksplozją magii, albo po prostu pożreć ich magię i w ten sposób je wypuścić.

Głos szeptał, napięty i podekscytowany.

 _Nie w ten sposób. To musi być mroczna magia albo nic._

Harry znowu zamrugał i kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że musiała. To było jakieś mroczne stworzenie, uwięzione w mrocznym domu. A Capella Black przestała wrzeszczeć jak tylko wyczuła mroczną magię Harry'ego. To po prostu miało sens.

Odsunął się od drzwi. Stworzenie wydało z siebie niski, ochoczy gulgot i zaczęło znowu śpiewać.

– Harry, _nie!_

Harry podskoczył i odwrócił się w stronę Narcyzy, zanim się w ogóle zorientował co robi. Ta momentalnie poderwała ręce do góry, odrzucając szybkim ruchem nadgarstka różdżkę na bok. Jej niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, wyglądały jak rozmazane, blade cienie na jej równie bladej twarzy.

– Nie rób tego – szepnęła. – Nie powinnam była spisywać tego miejsca, Harry. Używaliśmy go kiedy byłam dzieckiem, ale wuj Canopus zamknął tu coś tego samego roku kiedy Syriusz uciekł z domu. Ostatecznie kosztowało go to życie, umarł od ran, które to stworzenie mu zadało. Nie zdejmuj zaklęć, które je więżą. Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie je powstrzymać, jeśli teraz je wypuścimy.

– Jestem potężnym czarodziejem – powiedział Harry. Pieśń była w jego umyśle i sprawiała, że wszystko miało sens. – Ono jest zamknięte i będzie wdzięczne jak je wypuszczę. Nie skrzywdzi mnie.

Narcyza pokręciła głową.

– Wuj Canopus zdołał je tam zamknąć głównie dlatego, że był magicznie przeciętny, Harry – powiedziała powoli i łagodnie, robiąc ostrożne i niewielkie kroki w jego kierunku. – Zanim je znalazł, ono się _żywiło_ potężnymi czarodziejami. Właśnie dlatego ściągnęło na siebie twoją uwagę. Dla mnie nie śpiewa. Mnie nie chce.

 _Wypuść mnie_ , powiedział głos i muzyka ucichła.

Harry zorientował się w chwilę później, że stworzenie się przeliczyło. Nagła utrata pieśni połączyła się ze słowami Narcyzy i zdjęła oszałamiającą mgłę, którą zasnuty był jego umysł. Zrobił krok do tyłu, oddychając ciężko i głośno w nastałej ciszy. Zadrżał.

 _No dobra, po raz pierwszy magiczne stworzenie spróbowało mnie przymusić do zerwania jego sieci._

 _A ja przecież nie jestem ślepym_ vatesem. _Nie mogę go uwolnić póki się nie dowiem, czym ono jest i jaki będzie koszt uwolnienia go._

– Czym jesteś? – zapytał na głos.

 _To nie ma znaczenia. Wypuść mnie._

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Obawiam się, że ma znaczenie – wymamrotał. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, jak głupio niemal postąpił. Spojrzał na Narcyzę. – Dziękuję, pani Malfoy – powiedział. – Czy chce pani, żebym sprawdził zamiast tego jakieś inne miejsce?

Narcyza westchnęła.

– Rzuciłam już wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie mi przyszły do głowy, Harry, zaklęcia, które ujawniłyby obecność ludzkiego ciała i krwi, gdyby te były ukryte gdzieś w tym domu. Pokazały mi tylko ciebie i mnie. Regulusa tutaj nie ma. A przynajmniej jego ciała.

– Ale musimy go znaleźć – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli nie...

Narcyza łagodnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Blackowie mają wiele posiadłości.

– Ale nie wiemy, czy ich osłony też nas przepuszczą. – Harry nie pojmował, czemu Narcyza trzymała go za ramię i patrzyła z takim niepokojem w oczach. – Przynajmniej w _tym_ domu już jesteśmy, możemy przecież poszukać w innych miejscach. Może Voldemort rzucił jakieś zaklęcia, które ogłupiły te, które pani rzuciła.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Użyłam paru znanych tylko rodzinie Blacków – powiedziała. – Mroczny Pan jest potężny, był potężny, ale nawet jego ogranicza wiedza.

– Regulus mógł mu je zdradzić. Czekaj, tylko otworzę te drzwi i...

– _Harry._ – Dłoń Narcyzy zacisnęła się mocno na jego ramieniu. – Pieśń tego stworzenia znowu stara się cię przymusić.

Harry drgnął i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia jak tylko zorientował się, co przed chwilą powiedział.

– Pani po prostu chce, żebym sobie stąd poszedł – powiedział cicho.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową i spojrzała gniewnie na drzwi. Harry nie podążył za jej spojrzeniem, za bardzo się bał, że jego wzrok będzie pełen pragnienia.

– Teraz już nawet nie sądzę, żeby Mroczny Pan przyniósł tutaj ciało Regulusa – powiedziała. – To stworzenie spróbowałoby się nim wtedy pożywić.

– Może był dość potężny, żeby mu uciec.

Narcyza pokręciła głową.

– Im więcej ma się mocy, tym potężniej to stworzenie cię usidla – powiedziała.

– No to może któryś śmierciożerca go uratował.

Narcyza przyklęknęła przed Harrym, łapiąc go za oba ramiona.

– Chcę, żebyś stąd w tej chwili wyszedł – powiedziała. – Mamy jeszcze wczesne popołudnie, ale możemy tu wrócić innym razem, Harry. Osłony pewnie znowu nas wpuszczą, skoro już raz to zrobiły. A nawet, jeśli nie – dodała, przewidując odpowiedź Harry'ego – to i tak wolę, żebyś był bezpieczny, niż żebyś się narażał, usiłując go czym prędzej znaleźć. Nie jesteś w stanie go wyczuć, ale wiemy, że żyje. To może oznaczać, że w tej chwili nie cierpi. Może Mroczny Pan w jakiś sposób zablokował chwilowo wasze połączenie.

Harry zamknął oczy i zwalczył w sobie przymus, żeby zostać. Kiedy na niego spojrzał, był w stanie wyczuć subtelne nici pieśni oplecione wokół tego pragnienia, więc je wyrwał z korzeniami i odrzucił od siebie z obrzydzeniem.

Równie dobrze mógłby wyjść z cienia w pełne słońce. Nagle niczego innego nie chciał równie mocno jak znaleźć się poza murami tego domu. Zadrżał, otworzył oczy i kiwnął do Narcyzy.

– Chodźmy.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego i odprowadziła od szafy, na którą Harry się z uporem nie oglądał. Minęli portret Capelli Black i Harry usłyszał jej śmiech. Skrzywił się, spodziewając się wybuchu wrzasków, ale ta po prostu pociągnęła nosem, jakby nabierała głęboko tchu.

– Tak ładnie pachniesz, dziecko – szepnęła. – Takim silnym Mrokiem.

Harry usłyszał jak dzwonienie muzyki mija go obok, jakby komplementując jej chichot.

Pozwolił Narcyzie wyprowadzić się przez dziurę w osłonach, która zamknęła się bezszelestnie za nimi. Kiedy ustawiali się do aportacji łączonej, Harry z uporem dalej się nie oglądał.

 _Nie mogę po prostu biegać i uwalniać wszystko jak leci. Będę się uczył i sprawdzę, jak wiele będę w stanie się dowiedzieć na temat tego stworzenia, bo po prostu wypuszczanie go byłoby bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. Muszę pamiętać, że moja magia służy wielu ludziom, a nie tylko jednemu._

Zignorował pieśń, która brzmiała mu w uszach nawet wtedy, kiedy już wylądowali w Hogwarcie i nie wspomniał o niej Narcyzie. W czole czuł subtelne ciągnięcie, które poinformowało go, że Draco go potrzebował, więc ruszył biegiem, wdzięczny za to, że będzie mógł się poświęcić nowemu zadaniu.

 _Idź przed siebie. Oglądanie się na niewiele ci się przyda._


	30. Układ Świetlistego Pana

To rozdział łączący dwa wątki. Nic na to nie można poradzić, parę rzeczy po prostu musi się tutaj wydarzyć.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Układ Świetlistego Pana**

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Connora.

Connor zamrugał na niego.

– No co?

Harry wskazał gestem opuszczoną klasę – trzecią, której do tej pory używali do nauki, bo żadnemu z nich nie chciało się wracać do tej, w której odbyło się wiele gorzkich kłótni, a druga była w tej chwili okupowana przez snape'owy eliksir Meleagera.

– _Ilu_ ludziom ty właściwie o tym powiedziałeś, co?

Connor rozejrzał się wokół i wzruszył ramionami w sposób, który Harry uważał, powinien mieć w sobie więcej pokory.

– No wiesz, Ron i Hermiona i tak już o tym wiedzieli. A Ron mógł, być może, ewentualnie, wspomnieć coś przypadkiem o tym Neville'owi. Ale to ci chyba nie przeszkadza, nie? Przecież lubisz Neville'a.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Connor, tu jest połowa domu Gryffindora. I przynajmniej ćwierć Ravenclawu. I… _kogo_ tu jeszcze niesie? – Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszło kilku uczniów, których Harry nie rozpoznawał, ale którzy mieli krawaty Hufflepuffu. Z ich wzrostu Harry wywnioskował, że musieli być z siódmego roku.

Jeden z nich wyszedł do przodu, wyciągając rękę na powitanie. Harry uścisnął ją niepewnie, nie dlatego że obawiał się jakiejś sztuczki z jego strony, ale głównie dlatego, że to było po prostu _dziwne_ , że siedmioroczni mieliby przyjść i słuchać kogoś z czwartego roku. Ten chłopak przynajmniej miał szczery, otwarty wyraz twarzy i szare oczy, które przypominały Harry'emu Syriusza, choć te były znacznie bystrzejsze i jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek syriuszowe.

– Nazywam się Cedrik Diggory – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko do Harry'ego. – Puchon z siódmego roku. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać. Zachariasz po prostu _nie był_ w stanie się zamknąć, ciągle wszystkim mówił o tych lekcjach, a naprawdę rzadko się zdarza, żeby coś tak zaimponowało temu małemu… – Zamilkł na krótki moment i Harry był w stanie usłyszeć wszystkie nieuprzejme słowa, jakie mogły tu wylądować. – Koledze – zakończył gładko Cedrik – że pomyślałem, że warto byłoby się przekonać, o co tyle szumu.

Harry kiwnął głową, przeszukując mentalną teczkę o Diggorych. Świetlista rodzina, mieszkali niedaleko Weasleyów, bardziej od nich sprzymierzeni Światłu. Tradycyjnie Puchońska i czystokrwista rodzina, choć mieli wielu krewnych w innych domach, poza Slytherinem, oraz parę razy w ciągu ostatniego stulecia wchodzili w związki z mugolakami. Harry podejrzewał, że byłby w stanie ufać Cedrikowi tak długo jak ten trzymał się od niego przynajmniej na odległość ramienia.

– W takim razie witam was – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam wrażenie, że będziemy rozmawiać na tematy, które już opanowaliście dawno temu, ale i tak dziękuję za przybycie.

Cedrik kiwnął mu głową, po czym zaprowadził grupę Puchonów na tył klasy. Harry stał z jej przodu i strząsnął z siebie pokusę zalania się potem. Tego rodzaju uwaga była zrozumiała, ponieważ ludzie, którzy mu ją poświęcali, oczekiwali od niego tego, co Harry był pewien, że jest w stanie zaoferować. Napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Luny i zobaczył jak ta się uśmiecha do niego spokojnie, jakby nie była w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie, że mógłby ich w jakiś sposób zawieść. Spróbował pochwycić w ten sam sposób wzrok Cho, ale zobaczył, że ta wpatruje się w Cedrika i to, co zobaczył na jej twarzy sprawiło, że podniósł brwi.

 _Och. Ciekawe, czy Cedrik nie ma więcej jak jednego powodu do pojawienia się na tych zajęciach._

– No dobrze – powiedział na głos. – Na ostatnich zajęciach omawialiśmy naturę mrocznych i świetlistych czarodziejów i nie wiem, czy chcecie dalej o tym słuchać. – Zerknął na Hermionę, której pióro już wisiało nad pergaminem. – Mogę ciągnąć tę lekcję dalej, ale…

– Pokaż nam jakieś zaklęcia. – To był Zachariasz Smith, który opierał się o jedną z ławek, jakby siadanie jak wszyscy było w jakiś sposób poniżej jego godności. – Chyba, że jesteś zbyt potężny i boisz się, że skrzywdzisz któreś z obecnych tu dzieci, oczywiście.

– Najpierw wyżyj się na Smith'cie – Harry'ego dobiegło mruknięcie Rona.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Wiecie chyba, że nie wolno nam używać magii poza zajęciami – powiedział niewinnie. Mimo to pozwolił swojej różdżce opaść na dłoń. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać wszystkim jak łatwo przychodziła mu magia bezróżdżkowa. Niech im się wydaje, że było to możliwe wyłącznie w takich chwilach jak na boisku quidditcha w zeszłym listopadzie, kiedy jego moc nagle eksplodowała.

– Ale to tylko na _korytarzach_ – powiedziała Hermiona, bardziej wywyższającym się tonem niż Harry kiedykolwiek od niej słyszał. Zorientował się, że ona pewnie też chciała zobaczyć jakiś pokaz magii. Odłożyła nawet pióro na bok i pochyliła się do przodu, składając ręce przed sobą na ławce. – Jesteśmy w _klasie_. Wydaje mi się, że możesz nam pokazać trochę magii, Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No to co chcecie zobaczyć? Magię ofensywną, defensywną, czy… – W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i nie dokończył zdania. _Nie mogę im przecież pokazać mrocznych sztuk, na litość Merlina!_

– Ofensywną – powiedział Zachariasz, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. – Słyszałem, że to twoja słabość, a jeśli nie umiesz atakować, to jak niby miałbyś nas poprowadzić do boju?

Harry podniósł brew. _On naprawdę czepia się wszystkich, co?_

– W porządku – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi chociaż wybrać zaklęcie?

– No chyba, Potter – powiedział Zachariasz. – Nie będzie mnie obok ciebie na polu walki, żeby cię prowadzić za rączkę i mówić ci co masz robić.

Kilku ludzi parsknęło śmiechem, ale więcej pochyliło się do przodu, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego. Harry stłumił w sobie zdegustowane westchnięcie i wycelował różdżką przed siebie. Przez krótką chwilę jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, były mroczne zaklęcia, ponieważ tylko tego uczyli się przez kilka tygodni przed swoim zniknięciem Snape'a.

Otrząsnął się i normalna magia wróciła do niego.

– _Speculum Ardoris!_ – powiedział wyraźnie.

Z końca jego różdżki popłynęła struga ognia, znacznie bardziej kontrolowana niż wtedy, kiedy tworzył ją z pomocą bezróżdżkowej magii, bo teraz ta miała tunel, przez który mogła przepłynąć. Harry momentalnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy byłby w stanie zrobić to samo bezróżdżkową magią, po prostu używając swojego ciała jako pojemnika.

Potem jednak musiał się skupić na zaklęciu, które miało tendencje do strzelania na około płomieniami, jeśli mu się nie poświęciło dość uwagi. Stworzył za jego pomocą oszałamiająco jasne lustra tuż przed twarzami każdego z uczniów, co przestraszyło ich na tyle, że sami sięgnęli po różdżki i kilku z nich nawet rzuciło paroma zaklęciami. Ogniste lustra je odbiły i kilku ludzi straciło przytomność zanim Harry odwołał zaklęcie.

Zachariasz przyglądał mu się beznamiętnie, kiedy Harry cucił dziewczynę powaloną jej własnym zaklęciem oszałamiającym.

– Wydawało mi się, że to było zwykłe zaklęcie defensywne – powiedział.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo nim jest. Ale można je posłać, kiedy się chce skołować przeciwnika. Ten ogień jest gorętszy i jaśniejszy od zwykłego. Sięga do umysłów ludzi i sieje w nich panikę, u niektórych do tego stopnia, że zaczynają rzucać zaklęciami, mimo że zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że to głupi pomysł.

Zachariasz wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Jesteś w porządku, Potter – powiedział, budząc leniwie jednego z Puchonów. – Będzie z ciebie dobry przywódca wojenny.

Harry przymrużył oczy i wybrał ofiarę leżącą obok Zachariasza, żeby poćwiczyć na niej swoje _Ennervate_.

– O co ci znowu chodzi? – szepnął. Miał wrażenie, że mówił na tyle cicho, że nikt poza nimi nie był w stanie go usłyszeć. – Te lekcje są dla Connora, żeby mógł się zacząć uczyć jak być dobrym przywódcą. To on będzie musiał nas poprowadzić do boju przeciwko Voldemortowi. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, pamiętasz?

Harry uznał, że Zachariasz jest naprawdę denerwujący, kiedy przygląda się komuś z namysłem.

– Czemu mielibyśmy robić z niego przywódcę wojennego? – zapytał. – Czemu nie powinniśmy skorzystać z tego, którego już mamy?

– Bo ja nie jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedział Harry i podszedł do chłopca, który w jakiś sposób zdołał wywołać u siebie poparzenia trzeciego stopnia, mimo że od zaklęcia, którego użył na ognistym lustrze powinny mu się pojawić co najwyżej bąble na dłoniach.

– Ośmielę się nie zgodzić – szepnął Zachariasz. – Jeśli Chłopiec, Który Przeżył ma być naszym championem, którego potrzebujemy do pokonania Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, to ty nim jesteś.

Harry spiął się, ale z premedytacją nie obejrzał się na irytującego Puchona. _On tak naprawdę nic nie wie. Zgaduje tylko._

Dodał w myślach, że to, że to były przerażająco trafne odgadnięcia, w dodatku takie, które mogą wpłynąć na otaczających ich ludzi, nie miał z tym _nic_ wspólnego.

Kiedy ocucili ostatnią osobę, Harry wrócił pod tablicę.

– Właśnie dlatego popisywanie się magią w zamkniętej przestrzeni jest niebezpieczne – wytknął im sucho. – Jesteście pewni, że nie wolelibyście jednak mieć lekcji historii?

– Ja chcę spróbować tego zaklęcia – powiedziała przewidywalnie Hermiona, wstając z ławki z wyciągniętą już różdżką. – Ale czemu wymówiłeś to _Speculum Ardoris_? – Wymówiła zaklęcie dokładnie tak samo jak Harry, tylko z większym naciskiem na akcenty. – Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś słyszałam o tym zaklęciu, ale akcenty były w innych miejscach.

– Zmiana położenia akcentów transformuje to zaklęcie z defensywnego na ofensywne – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zamiast otaczać się ogniem, rzucasz nim w przeciwnika, żeby go oszołomić.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i położyła rękę na biodrze.

– Ale jakim cudem nigdy nawet o tym nie _słyszałam_? – powiedziała, sprawiając, że to zabrzmiało, jakby samo istnienie wariacji zaklęć, o których nigdy nie słyszała, było niezwykłą zbrodnią. – Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś?

Harry nie widział powodu, żeby jej tłumaczyć, że wymyślił to sam, przypadkiem, podczas wakacji przed drugim rokiem.

– Z książki, której pewnie nie ma w hogwardzkiej bibliotece – powiedział wymijająco. – Nasz ojciec jest czystokrwisty, pamiętasz? Tacy ludzie lubią trzymać wiele wyjątkowych książek wyłącznie dla siebie.

Hermiona westchnęła i pokiwała głową.

– Chcesz spróbować? – zapytał Harry.

Hermiona ostrożnie wycelowała różdżką i wymówiła zaklęcie, kładąc nacisk na te same sylaby co wcześniej Harry.

Z jej różdżki wyleciał słaby płomień, owijając się w tarczę i powoli lecąc w kierunku Zachariasza. Harry wykonał _Accio_ i przywołał zaklęcie z powrotem do nich, kręcąc głową.

– Musisz się skupić na swoim przeciwniku, albo przeciwnikach, inaczej poleci w stronę osoby, o której akurat myślisz – wyjaśnił, tylko dla siebie trzymając myśli o tym, że to ciekawe, że Hermiona myślała akurat o Zachariaszu. Zwykle poza lekcjami zdawała się ignorować Puchona.

Hermiona po raz kolejny kiwnęła głową, tym razem patrząc na niego z powagą i przy drugiej próbie udało jej się stworzyć przed nim tarczę ognia. Harry znał na to przeciwzaklęcie, oczywiście; wzniósł _Protego_ , a połączenie dwóch zaklęć, które były gotowe odbijać się nawzajem w nieskończoność zdestabilizowało ogniste lustro. Hermiona zamrugała na niego, kiedy jej płomyki czerwonego i złotego zaklęcia rozwiały się w nicość.

– No dobra, a _to_ jak zrobiłeś? – zapytała.

Harry z przyjemnością poświęcił się wyjaśnianiu kryjącej się za tym teorii, zwłaszcza, że w tej chwili już nie tylko Zachariasz i Hermiona byli zainteresowani tym, co się działo wokół nich. Connor wykonywał niewielkie ruchy różdżką, mrucząc zaklęcie pod nosem. Ron stukał swoją różdżką nerwowo w ławkę, chociaż przestał, kiedy się zorientował, że Harry na niego patrzy; starał się jak mógł, żeby wymówić zaklęcie poprawnie, ale jedyne, co wyczarował to kilka małych smug czarnego dymu. Siedmioroczni Puchoni już zdążyli się ustawić w krąg do pojedynków, a Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że to był pomysł Cedrika.

Harry zauważył Lunę. Siedziała i patrzyła się z podziwem w sufit, chociaż kiwnęła i odwróciła się w jego kierunku, kiedy do niej podszedł.

– Wszystko w porządku, Luna? – zapytał łagodnie Harry. Nie spędził z nią wiele czasu tego roku szkolnego, ale wcześniej nie wydawała się _aż tak_ rozkojarzona i rozmarzona. Zerknął na sufit, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co ją tak w nim zafascynowało.

– Nie widzisz starych tarcz? – szepnęła Luna.

– Starych tarcz? – Harry posłusznie spojrzał znowu w górę, mrużąc tym razem oczy, ale znowu nie był w stanie niczego zauważyć.

– Tak – powiedziała Luna. – Kiedyś ta klasa musiała wytrzymać oblężenie. Stare meble tak twierdzą. – Dotknęła krzesła, na którym siedziała. – To mówi mi o Heldze Hufflepuff.

Harry zagapił się. To krzesło _z pewnością_ nie wyglądało na tak stare.

– Och, nie, nie znało jej osobiście – powiedziała Luna. – Słyszało historie od starego biurka, a to biurko od czegoś jeszcze od niego starszego, a tamto od czegoś innego i tak dalej. – Pogłaskała ławkę czule. – Nie chcą tak naprawdę ze mną rozmawiać. Po prostu mają w sobie starą magię, a ja ją umiem wyczuć.

Harry przysiadł na ławce obok niej. Hermiona pouczała Connora i Rona, Cedrik uczył Cho i Puchonów, którzy się do nich przyłączyli, a Zachariasz chodził po klasie i wytykał wszystkim błędy w ich technice. Nikt go w tej chwili nie potrzebował.

– A co to krzesło mówi o Heldze Hufflepuff?

Luna wykonała gest obejmujący całą klasę.

– To kiedyś był jej prywatny gabinet. Chowała się tutaj i medytowała, a czasami wymyślała nowe zaklęcia, żeby chronić ziemię. Uwielbiała ogrodnictwo, wiesz, ale nie była w nim za dobra. Wymyśliła zaklęcia, które chroniły jej ogród przed chwastami, szkodnikami i żukami. – Luna zamknęła oczy, jakby w medytacji. – I kiedyś przeżyła w tej sali oblężenie przeprowadzone przez Slytherina.

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że tylko Slytherin i Gryffindor byli wrogami, nie Slytherin i wszyscy inni.

– Och, to było wtedy, kiedy już zwariował – powiedziała z powagą Luna, otwierając oczy i przyglądając mu się znowu. – Jestem pewna, że zrobił to niechcący.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o książce historycznej o Slytherinie, którą dostał od Narcyzy Malfoy podczas swoich pierwszych świąt u Malfoyów.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żeby gdzieś było napisane, że on zwariował – powiedział wreszcie. – Po prostu opuścił szkołę, bo był tak zdegustowany Gryffindorem, że już nie był w stanie tego znieść.

– Krzesło mówi co innego – powiedziała Luna.

Harry z nową determinacją przyjrzał się ławce, przy której siedziała Luna. Czyżby Luna naprawdę była w stanie wyczuć wibracje magii pozostawionej przez innych ludzi, nie potrzebując do tego zaklęcia? To byłaby użyteczna umiejętność. Wyjaśniałaby też, czemu była przez cały czas tak bardzo rozkojarzona. Widziała świat, z którego istnienia większość czarodziejów nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Skłonienie jej, żeby poświęciła rzeczywistości choć odrobinę uwagi, musiało być nie lada wyczynem.

– Czy umiesz wykonać _Speculum Ardoris_? – zapytał, starając się zmusić do nie ciągnięcia tematu i zadawania jej więcej pytań na temat jej zdolności. Nie chciał, żeby Luna czuła się zaatakowana, czy pod presją, a sam Harry też nie chciał brzmieć, jakby starał się ustalić w jaki sposób mógłby wykorzystać jej zdolność na polu walki, kiedy interesował się nią przede wszystkim jako człowiekiem.

– Aż do tego ranka nikt poza tobą nie potrafił go wykonać – powiedziała Luna – wymówionego w ten sposób.

Harry prychnął.

– Przecież powiedziałem Hermionie, znalazłem je w książce…

– A twoja różdżka mówi, że wcale tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedziała Luna. – Żarzyła się tą magią już od kilku lat. Myślę, że to ty je wymyśliłeś.

Harry westchnął.

– W pewnym sensie tak, ale wolałbym, żeby inni ludzie się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

Luna kiwnęła głową.

– Rozumiem. Gnębiwtryski – powiedziała, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i wstała, żeby przyłączyć się do ćwiczeń.

Harry pokręcił głową i wstał, akurat wtedy, kiedy drzwi do klasy się otworzyły. Harry odwrócił się, myśląc, że ktoś jeszcze postanowił się do nich dołączyć.

Jego nastrój momentalnie się zmienił, kiedy się zorientował, że do sali wszedł profesor Moody. Pokłonił się byłemu aurorowi, myśląc intensywnie. _Czemu tutaj przyszedł? Może wyczuł magię i przyszedł się upewnić, że nie ćwiczymy żadnych mrocznych sztuk? A może spróbuje zrobić coś dziwnego, jak wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał ze mną ostatnim razem?_

– Tak mi się wydawało, że czuję dochodzącą stąd magię – mruknął Moody, odpowiadając przynajmniej na jedno z pytań. – Co tu się wyprawia? – Skupił wzrok na Harrym, jakby wychodził z założenia, że cokolwiek by to nie było, Harry musiał być tego przywódcą.

 _Jestem nauczycielem, nie przywódcą_ , pomyślał Harry z irytacją, ale nic dobrego by nie wynikło z pokazania Moody'emu tej emocji, więc tego nie zrobił.

– Chciałem nauczyć mojego brata trochę historii czystokrwistych, proszę pana – powiedział. – Connor zaprosił swoich znajomych, a oni chcieli zamiast tego zobaczyć jakieś zaklęcie. Teraz ćwiczymy _Speculum Ardoris_. – Upewnił się, że tym razem wymówił zaklęcie tak, jak wtedy kiedy się go używa defensywnie i miał wrażenie, że ramiona Moody'ego rozluźniły się lekko.

– Dobrze, bardzo dobrze – powiedział Moody. – Dodatkowe zajęcia, co? Chcecie być gotowi na walkę z Mrocznymi Panami?

– Cóż, Connorowi na pewno się to przyda, proszę pana – powiedział Harry i odwrócił się, żeby przywołać swojego brata gestem. Connorowi zaklęcie wychodziło naprawdę dobrze, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu wydawało, kiedy obserwował go kątem oka. – Chcesz pokazać panu profesorowi czego się dzisiaj nauczyłeś?

Wyraz twarzy jego brata świadczył o tym, że to bynajmniej nie było marzenie jego życia, ale mimo to wziął głęboki oddech, wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym ostrożnie rzucił _Speculum Ardoris_ przed sobą.

Moody rozwiał ogniste lustro niemal z rozleniwieniem, ale przyglądał się im z zamyśleniem.

– Może powinienem częściej prowadzić praktyczne zajęcia, żebyście mogli sobie poćwiczyć w czasie zajęć – mruknął.

Harry powstrzymał się od pokiwania głową, ale zobaczył, że wielu ludzi przytakuje gorliwie, nawet siedmioroczni. _Dziwne_ , pomyślał. Wychodził z założenia, że marudzenie Moody'ego o tym, że powinni być nieustannie czujni i pokazywanie im zaklęć, których nie mogli legalnie przeprowadzać, jak Niewybaczalnych, było jego metodą wychowawczą dlatego, że byli dopiero na czwartym roku i nie mógł im zaufać z poważniejszą magią. Wyglądało jednak na to, że starsze roczniki były podobnie traktowane.

– W takim razie niewielka demonstracja – powiedział Moody, uderzając różdżką w dłoń. – Co powiesz na pojedynek, Potter?

Harry może i spróbowałby udawać, że Moody'emu chodziło o Connora, gdyby oczy profesora, to prawdziwe i to magiczne, nie były skupione na nim. Westchnął lekko i wyciągnął swoją cyprysową różdżkę.

– Jeśli pan sobie tego życzy – powiedział cicho.

To było niesamowite, albo zabawne, albo oba na raz, jak szybko ławki zostały odsunięte na boki, pozostawiając Harry'emu i Moody'emu wolne miejsce, w którym mogli swobodnie się poruszać. Luna rzuciła Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie.

– Przynajmniej to nie heliopata – powiedziała, po czym przyłączyła się do pozostałych uczniów, opierających się o ściany. Ona ostatnia cokolwiek powiedziała. Wszyscy pozostali byli cicho, czekając i wpatrując się w nich intensywnie.

– Zaczynajmy w takim razie – powiedział Moody, po czym ukłonił się Harry'emu.

Harry pokłonił się w odpowiedzi, a w jego umyśle wrzało od zaklęć, których mógł użyć w pojedynku, z kilkoma przypomnieniami. _Prowadź magię wyłącznie przez różdżkę. Żadnych zaawansowanych zaklęć. Żadnych mrocznych sztuk. W miarę możliwości po prostu się broń, ale nie pozwól mu się zorientować, że się wokół tego skupiasz._

– _Diffindo!_ – padło pierwsze zaklęcie Moody'ego, a Harry wniósł zaklęcie tarczy, ledwie pamiętając, żeby wymówić towarzyszące mu zaklęcie. Pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Moody'ego i zorientował się, że profesor obrony nie ma zamiaru mu pobłażać. – To prawdziwy pojedynek, Potter – szepnął Moody, po czym jego drugie i trzecie zaklęcie wystrzeliły w Harry'ego. – _Finite Incantatem. Abicio!_

Harry opadł na ziemię, kiedy jego tarcza rozmyła się i przez miejsce, w którym stał, przemknęło zaklęcie miotające. Uznał, że _musi_ coś zrobić, inaczej będzie wyglądał, jakby po prostu się koił przed profesorem.

– _Haurio_ – mruknął, rzucając na swoją lewą rękę jadeitowo zieloną tarczę, która będzie w stanie wchłonąć większość rzuconych w nią klątw, po czym wybrał zaklęcie, które znał głównie dlatego, że było modne jakichś dwadzieścia lat temu, w czasie pierwszego powstania Voldemorta. Moody powinien je znać, w końcu już wtedy pracował jako auror. – _Obturbo!_

Wiedział, że uszy Moody'ego momentalnie zostały zalane irytującym brzęczeniem. Za moment dźwięk przeniesie się do ucha wewnętrznego, powodując utratę równowagi. To doprowadzi do szybkiego zakończenia tego pojedynku…

A przynajmniej tak powinno było się stać, gdyby Moody nie przymrużył po prostu na niego oczu.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – warknął. – _Abicio!_

Fala zaklęcia była za wielka, żeby zaklęcie absorbujące było w stanie wchłonąć je w całości i tym razem sięgnęło Harry'ego. Był rad za brak ławek za nim, kiedy poleciał dziesięć stóp w tył i wylądował, przetaczając się przez ramię. Lily nauczyła go jak upadać, nawet jeśli wtedy robiła to z myślą o tym, że kiedyś może spaść z miotły. Szybko wstał z powrotem.

– _Occaeco Manicula_ – wymamrotał Harry, wchodząc w tryb bronienia się przed wrogiem. _Żadnych mrocznych sztuk_ , przypomniał mu jego umysł, ale miał już posiniaczone plecy i ramiona od upadku, i nie był w stanie już dłużej udawać, że to był zwykły pokaz dla innych uczniów, albo że będzie w stanie dalej kryć przed profesorem jak wiele zaklęć zna. Gdyby tak to się dalej utrzymywało, to Harry może skończyć z poważnymi obrażeniami i wyląduje w szpitalu na czas rekonwalescencji, niezdolny pomóc komukolwiek z czymkolwiek.

Moody podskoczył, kiedy mała, niewidzialna dłoń go uszczypnęła. Harry posłał atak na jego dłoń, starając się go nakłonić do rozluźnienia uchwytu i puszczenia różdżki. Nie sądził, żeby zwykłe _Expelliarmus_ byłoby w stanie zadziałać na doświadczonego aurora, ale dłonie zawsze były bardziej podatne na ataki i uszczypnięcie w nią z pewnością było znacznie bardziej upierdliwe.

To nie znaczyło, oczywiście, że Moody był gotów się przez to poddać, co pokazał przyglądając się Harry'emu z namysłem, ostentacyjnie ignorując wysiłki niewidzialnej rączki. Ledwie Harry się wyprostował, a Moody już wycelował w niego różdżką.

– _Sentire calamitatem noctis!_

Harry jęknął, kiedy uderzyło go mentalne zaklęcie. Nagle poczuł, jak wiele snu stracił ostatnio – prawdopodobnie od rozpoczęcia szkoły, bo wtedy Moody spotkał go po raz pierwszy, a to zaklęcie musiało mieć fundament w wiedzy, jaką o przeciwniku miał rzucający. Niczego teraz nie pragnął bardziej, jak po prostu położyć się spać i tak spędzić kilka dni i nocy, zwyczajnie śpiąc, nie pomagając Draconowi z jego eliksirem, nie martwiąc się o Snape'a czy o pomaganie magicznym stworzeniom, czy o nauczanie kogokolwiek, albo pilnowanie siebie i…

Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowe, niewerbalne _Finite Incantatem_ i poderwał głowę, po raz kolejny spoglądając Moody'emu w oczy. Wiedział, że nie wyobrażał sobie emocji, które tam zobaczył, choć i tak go zaskoczyły. Moody wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie się bał i nabrał szacunku do Harry'ego.

 _Przecież nie radzę sobie z nim_ tak _dobrze_ , pomyślał Harry ze zdziwieniem, po czym zrobił unik, kiedy Moody posłał w niego _kolejne_ zaklęcie miotające. Harry zastanawiał się, czy facetowi po prostu pomysły się skończyły, czy też może z jakiegoś powodu po prostu lubił tę klątwę.

Harry odczekał dłuższą chwilę, biegając wokół kręgu uczniów, unikając klątw i zaklęć, którymi ciskał w niego Moody, po czym niewidzialną ręką uszczypnął mocno nerw na jego dłoni, krzycząc jednocześnie:

– _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Moody'ego wyleciała mu z dłoni i Harry zdołał ją złapać. Odetchnął ciężko i pokłonił się Moody'emu. Stłamsił w sobie pokusę, żeby wymamrotać coś nieskładnego, paść na podłogę i zasnąć. Zaklęcie zaległego snu naprawdę mocno w niego przywaliło. _Powinienem lepiej się sobą zająć_ , pomyślał, rzucając różdżkę z powrotem jej prawowitemu właścicielowi. _Muszę być gotów, kiedy Draco, Connor, albo ktokolwiek inny będzie mnie do czegoś potrzebował._

– Tak, więcej zajęć praktycznych z pewnością nam się przyda w czasie lekcji – mruknął Moody, nawet przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego.

– Cieszę się, że tak pan myśli – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytania, które miała do niego jego mieszana klasa, prawie nie zauważając kiedy Moody wymknął się z sali. Jeśli to był jakiegoś rodzaju test, to Harry miał wrażenie, że go zdał.

Niezamierzoną konsekwencją, oczywiście – przynajmniej Harry jej nie chciał, a był pewien, że Moody w ogóle o niej nie pomyślał – było to, że teraz wszyscy chcieli się nauczyć _wszystkich_ zaklęć, które zostały użyte w czasie pojedynku, a nie wszyscy byli w stanie wykonać je wszystkie, więc ludzie zaczęli się dąsać, a potem Harry musiał spędzić trochę czasu na cuceniu ludzi, którzy zostali oszołomieni odkryciem ilości straconego snu, wszystko to przez cały czas marząc wyłącznie o powrocie do łóżka.

 _Nie mogę tego zrobić_ , przypomniał sobie po raz pięćdziesiąty, budząc Hermionę. _Mam zbyt wiele na głowie._

* * *

– Ach, Harry. Wejdź, proszę.

Harry ostrożnie wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Prawda, Dumbledore wysłał mu uprzejmą notatkę w trakcie obiadu, zapraszając go do siebie, i prawda, Harry nie miał akurat nic do roboty. Nawet Draco go nie potrzebował, zajęty ostatnimi, czasochłonnymi, ale względnie prostymi krokami potrzebnymi do ukończenia eliksiru. Tak długo, jak Dumbledore nie starał się go skrzywdzić albo złamać któryś z układów, które obiecał przestrzegać, to czemu niby Harry miałby się nie pojawiać?

Harry uważał też, że to, że każdy mięsień w jego ciele go bolał i wył o łóżko nie było wystarczającą wymówką.

– Usiądź, proszę – powiedział Dumbledore i Harry zorientował się, że zamyślił się akurat obok fotela. Pokręcił lekko głową i zajął miejsce. Odmówił zaoferowanemu cukierkowi i spojrzał na dyrektora.

Dumbledore przymrużył oczy, a jego mina nabrała przenikliwości. Głaskał brodę, jakby wiedział o czym, o czym Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

 _Całkiem możliwe_ , pomyślał Harry. Ostatnio wszyscy zdawali się mieć jakieś tajemnice. Connor pisał prywatnie do Jamesa i powiedział, że nie chce, żeby Harry się wtrącał w jego kłótnie z ojcem. Hermiona zaczynała z zainteresowaniem odwzajemniać zaloty Zachariasza Smitha, zresztą całe mnóstwo innych ludzi też zdawało się zaczynać uganiać za innymi, chociaż ci przynajmniej chowali się z nimi w ciemnych zakamarkach szkoły. McGonagall wróciła do nauczania z nową werwą, której brakowało jej przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, więc Harry uznał, że _coś_ musiało się jej przytrafić. Draco mówił, że jego eliksir wszystkich zaskoczy, mimo tego, że Harry już o nim wiedział, a Blaise Zabini bezwstydnie sugerował, że dobrze wie o spotkaniu, jakie miało nastąpić za parę dni między Harrym a Lucjuszem Malfoyem i innymi mrocznymi czarodziejami.

– Podejrzewam – powiedział Dumbledore – że nie przyszło ci do głowy poprosić mnie o pomoc, inaczej już wcześniej byś się tutaj pojawił.

Harry zamrugał, po raz kolejny wyrwany z ciągu myśli.

– Co proszę?

– Jestem Naczelnym Magiem Winzengamotu, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. – Jeśli chcesz się pozbyć Knota ze stanowiska i upewnić się, że Severus wyjdzie wolno po swojej rozprawie w grudniu, to będziesz potrzebował mojego głosu. A mimo to nie przyszedłeś do mnie z prośbą o pomoc.

Harry spiął się. _Kolejna komplikacja, której naprawdę w tej chwili nie potrzebuję._

– Wyszedłem z założenia, proszę pana – powiedział – że zrobi pan co należy.

– Ach – Dumbledore pokręcił głową. – Ale co należałoby zrobić w takim przypadku? Co jest złe, a co dobre? Wielu filozofów i czarodziejów się już zastanawiało nad tym pytaniem.

Harry obnażył zęby.

– Przecież wie pan, że Knot jest złym ministrem, dyrektorze – powiedział – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Voldemort powraca. Potrzebujemy kogoś silnego u władzy, a Knot ma tendencje do wpadania w histerię i chowania się w cieniu. Już dawno sam powinien był pan go wymienić na kogoś innego. A Snape… aresztowano go przeze _mnie_ , nie z jego winy. Mógł pan to im wytłumaczyć. Rozumiem już trochę politykę, jaką prowadzą Lordowie. Pańska magia mogłaby panu zagwarantować wiele rzeczy.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Owszem, Harry, mogłaby, ale w miarę możliwości naprawdę wolę pracować razem z prawem i pozwalać ludziom podejmować ich własne wybory. Ostatecznie jestem Świetlistym Panem. A mieszkańcy Wielkiej Brytanii sami, z własnej woli, wybrali Knota na stanowisko ministra i to niejednokrotnie. Nie widziałem powodu, żeby się z nimi sprzeczać, zwłaszcza, że Korneliusz najwyraźniej sprawdzał się na tej pozycji.

– A kiedy mnie porwał? Co pan zrobił, jak się pan o tym dowiedział? – zażądał Harry. – Czemu pan nie zareagował? Prawie pozbawił mnie magii, dyrektorze. Przecież nie możemy na to pozwolić. Jeśli zostanę charłakiem, to dwie możliwe interpretacje przepowiedni – ta, w której jestem opiekunem Connora i ta, w której jestem żołnierzem, który jest w stanie pokonać Voldemorta – przepadną.

– Niekoniecznie, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wciąż pozostaje miłość i wierzę, że to właśnie ona, a nie magiczna siła, jest kluczem do pokonania Voldemorta.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i nie zaszczycił tego stwierdzenia odpowiedzią. Jak do tej pory Dumbledore częściej mu przeszkadzał niż pomagał. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wciąż nie przeszło mu rzucanie Harry'emu kłód pod nogi.

– Czego pan chce? – zapytał zamiast tego Harry.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Ach, tak, Harry, już się martwiłem, że nigdy nie zapytasz – powiedział. – Jestem gotów zawrzeć z tobą układ, bardzo prosty. Jeśli zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę, to gwarantuję ci, że zagłosuję przeciw Knotowi i za wolnością Severusa. To wszystko.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Przysięga pan to na Merlina i na swoją magię?

– Przysięgnę ci nawet na antyczne tańce, jeśli tego będziesz chciał – powiedział Dumbledore. – Ale dobrze. Na Merlina i na moją magię, zagłosuję przeciw Knotowi i za Severusem jeśli Harry Potter wypełni swoją część układu.

Magia osiadła na nich, zacieśniając więzy, które Harry czuł niczym obnażone miecze ocierające mu skórę. Magia Dumbledore'a była potężna. Dzięki temu nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości, że dotrzyma obietnicy.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

– I czego pan ode mnie oczekuje?

– Czegoś, co, jak myślę, zwiększy twoją zdolność do miłości i wybaczenia, dzięki czemu zwiększy też twoje szanse w walce przeciw Mrocznemu Panowi – powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. – Kilka dni po Halloween przyjdzie do ciebie list. Zostanie on napisany na pergaminie zaczarowanym tak, żeby osoba, która będzie na nim pisała, była w stanie napisać wyłącznie prawdę. Chcę cię prosić, żebyś odpisał na ten list na tym samym rodzaju pergaminu; mam trochę, mogę ci go użyczyć. To wszystko. Musisz mi zagwarantować, że przyjmiesz i przeczytasz ten list, a potem na niego odpiszesz. Nie chcę cię prosić o ciągnięcie tej rozmowy dalej, nawet jeśli ten, kto napisze do ciebie ten list, odpisze ci. Chcę, żebyś wysłał tylko tę jedną odpowiedź.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Podejrzewał, że ta sprawa miała gdzieś drugie dno – oczywiście, że tak, w końcu to był Dumbledore – ale musiał przyznać, że propozycja brzmiała nadzwyczaj atrakcyjnie. Tylko jeden list i Dumbledore zagłosuje tak, jak tego chce Harry.

 _Tylko jeden. To przecież nie takie trudne. A jeśli ma być szczery, to przynajmniej wiem, że nie chodzi o żaden kolejny bezsensowny, polityczny taniec._

– Zgadzam się – szepnął.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wspaniale, mój chłopcze! Tylko o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Czy masz jakieś pytania?

Zaczekał uprzejmie, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową. Nie przewidział tego niebezpieczeństwa, a teraz zostało ono od niego odsunięte, za niewielką cenę.

 _Jak wiele innych niebezpieczeństw jeszcze na mnie czyha? Jak wiele innych niewielkich poświęceń będę musiał jeszcze dokonać, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko pójdzie jak należy?_

Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Nie był już zmęczony, ale musiał posiedzieć w ciszy i zastanowić się, co jeszcze mogło mu umknąć.

* * *

Albus zamknął oczy kiedy Harry wyszedł. To było takie proste, ale znaczyło dla niego i dla osoby, która napisze ten list, tak wiele – a dla Harry'ego pewnie z czasem będzie znaczyło jeszcze więcej, chociaż przełamanie pierwszych lodów będzie najcięższe.

 _Naprawdę przyda mu się doświadczyć więcej miłości i przebaczenia. Powoli staje się bezmyślną maszyną, myśli wyłącznie o przeżyciu i przeskakuje z jednego obowiązku na drugi. Musi się nauczyć kochania i godzenia się z najważniejszymi ludźmi w jego życiu. Severus jest istotny, oczywiście, ale drugorzędny._

Albus nie był w stanie zaoferować Harry'emu wsparcia, którego ten tak bardzo teraz potrzebował – chłopiec i tak by mu nie zaufał, nawet gdyby spróbował – ale był w stanie przyprowadzić kogoś, kto był.

 _Harry mi jeszcze za to podziękuje przed końcem roku, jestem tego pewien._


	31. Interludium: Sztorm na morzu

To interludium otwiera przed nami drzwi do rozdziału dwudziestego siódmego. Następny rozdział będzie pierwszym z trzech, które będą miały miejsce w Halloween.

 **Interludium: Sztorm na morzu**

 _Sanktuarium_

 _27 października 1994_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Wiem, że pewnie jesteś zaskoczony listem ode mnie i zastanawiasz się, co ja, do licha, wyprawiam, że wysyłam ci teraz list, kiedy nie pisałem do ciebie od miesięcy. Pozwól, że na to pytanie odpowiem najpierw, a potem wyjaśnię ci inne sprawy, które powinieneś zrozumieć.

Chcę cię odwiedzić w Hogwarcie w czasie Halloween. Nie wybieram się tam sam, więc nie martw się o to, że aurorzy mnie złapią jak tylko wyjdę z ukrycia. Jeden z moich gospodarzy chce przyjechać ze mną. Odniosła wrażenie, że powinna się z tobą zobaczyć, w dodatku uważa, że wspólnym wysiłkiem udało im się osłabić moją sieć feniksa na tyle, że będziesz mógł bezpiecznie pozbyć się jej resztek.

Co do tego, gdzie teraz jestem… widzisz, problem leży głównie w języku, w którym muszę ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Mogę nazywać moich gospodarzy wieszczami, ponieważ nimi są, ale to nie znaczy, że są jak ta szarlatanka Trelawney. Nie widzą przyszłości i nie są w stanie poprawnie jej przepowiadać, poza robieniem inteligentnych obserwacji bazujących na ich wiedzy o ludzkim charakterze. Widzą za to teraźniejszość, prawdziwy stan ludzkiej duszy. Wydaje mi się, że najlepszym określeniem byłoby "jasnowidzący", ale nawet to ma też inne znaczenia.

Sam rozumiesz jakie to strasznie wszystko pogmatwane.

Większości wieszczy ciężko jest stale przebywać w pobliżu czarodziejów, mugoli czy magicznych stworzeń; mogą podróżować po świecie przez kilka miesięcy, czasem nawet lat, ale potem muszą wrócić do siebie, albo ich wzrok zacznie ich przytłaczać informacjami, które od niego otrzymują. Dlatego stworzyli Sanktuarium, które jest miejscem odpoczynku dla wieszczy, a czasem również innych ludzi, którzy mają głębokie problemy związane z ich umysłami i duszami. Przesłonili je cieniami, które sami stworzyli, więc sowom ciężko znaleźć przez nie drogę, ale spowalniają one również tych, którzy próbują wejść do Sanktuarium, przynajmniej póki wieszcze nie ustalą, czy bezpiecznie jest wpuścić tych nowych gości. Podnieśli na chwilę te cienie, żeby moja sowa mogła dotrzeć do Hogwartu przed Halloween. Uznali, że to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, żebyś nie dostał ostrzeżenia przed tym, co nadchodzi.

Ci wieszcze mają dar absolutnej szczerości, Harry i przez to absolutnego Światła. Jedna z nich spotkała mnie, kiedy szpiegowałem wśród śmierciożerców, zobaczyła, że nie mam tak mrocznej duszy jak udawałem i zorientowała się, czemu w ogóle udawałem. Zaoferowała mi, że jeśli kiedykolwiek uda mi się uciec, to spokój Sanktuarium zawsze będzie na mnie czekał. Z tego właśnie zaproszenia skorzystałem, kiedy opuściłem cię zeszłego maja, ale miesiące spędzone tutaj wyrządziły mi więcej dobra niż się spodziewałem. Jestem gotów wrócić do świata, zobaczyć się znowu z tobą i pozbyć się na dobre sieci feniksa. Wieszcze są w stanie wyleczyć duszę, ale nie mają wpływu na bardziej skomplikowane elementy umysłu.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, czemu jedno z nich chce cię zobaczyć - cóż, nawet ich doszły plotki o twojej potężnej magii, a my _dostajemy_ tutaj gazety, nawet jeśli docierają do nas w kilka tygodni po tym, jak reszta magicznego świata już zdążyła o nich przeczytać i zapomnieć. Słyszeli o tym, co się stało między tobą i Dumbledore'em, między tobą a Snape'em, między tobą a twoim ojcem. Martwią się tym, jaki odcisk musiało to wywrzeć na twojej duszy. Nikt nie chce na tym świecie potężnego czarodzieja z uszkodzoną duszą, naprawdę. Wieszczka, która uda się ze mną w tę podróż, Vera, to ta sama, która znalazła mnie wśród śmierciożerców wiele lat temu i wypoczęła wystarczająco w czasie kilku miesięcy spędzonych tutaj, żeby znowu wyruszyć i spojrzeć na świat. Jest tobą osobiście zainteresowana, ponieważ słyszała ode mnie wiele historii na twój temat i zapewniam cię, ma wobec ciebie wiele sympatii. Nie będzie ci jednak kłamać. Wieszcze są do tego niezdolni.

Och, właśnie, tak się śpieszyłem z wysłaniem tej sowy, że prawie zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć - Remus też tu jest. Opowiedział mi o tym, jak wyglądało jego pożegnanie z Jamesem. Pokazał Jamesowi notatkę, którą załączyłeś do swojego antidotum na eliksir szaleństwa po prostu dlatego, że w swojej niewinności był przekonany, że James się ucieszy na wieść, że jego syn powziął kroki, żeby go wyleczyć. James zabrał mu tę notatkę, wykorzystał ją jako dowód i powiedział aurorom, że Remus też może zeznawać przeciw Snape'owi. Remus się z nim kłócił, nie był w stanie przekonać go do wycofania oskarżeń, więc go opuścił. Pogodziliśmy się, na swój sposób. Nasza przyjaźń jest wciąż bardzo delikatna, ale nawet ja widzę, że Remus musi zaleczyć rany na swojej duszy, jakie zadał mu jego wilk, a ja nie mam wzroku wieszczów. Rozmawiamy każdego dnia przy posiłku. Nie ma sensu tego ponaglać. Potrzebuje jednak więcej leczenia, więc nie wybiera się ze mną i Verą.

Domyślam się jednak, że w czasie tego Halloween będziesz miał więcej zobowiązań. Jeśli przybędziemy z Verą w czasie, kiedy będziesz zajęty, to z przyjemnością na ciebie poczekamy. Świeżo wypoczęci wieszcze mają w sobie wiele sił, by stawić się tym, którzy są gotowi zrobić jej krzywdę.

Niebawem się zobaczymy, Harry. Nie kłopocz się nawet odpisywaniem, jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że taka wyprawa jest dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczna, albo że nikt nie musi na ciebie patrzeć. Nie, nie jest i tak, przyda ci się to. Jesteśmy w drodze.

W nadziei, że wyjdziesz nam na spotkanie,

 _Peter Pettigrew_


	32. Zaproszenie kogoś niebezpiecznego na her

Pierwszy z trzech rozdziałów halloweenowych – w których mnóstwo ludzi zauważa rzeczy, które Harry tak bardzo starał się ukryć.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Zaproszenie kogoś niebezpiecznego na herbatę**

– No i _proszę_. Skończony.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy eliksir zakręcił się po raz ostatni i zmienił nagle kolor na czarny. Draco miał rację. Skończyli go. Zobaczył, jak przymuszenie, które owijało się wokół karku i ramion Dracona zadrżało, jakby się przejadło, po czym pękło i się rozpadło.

Draco zamrugał i dotknął lekko swojego ramienia, jakby miał wrażenie, że ktoś go tam przelotnie dotknął. Po chwili zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby go użyć – powiedział. Miał rozmarzoną minę. – Wyobrażasz to sobie, Harry? Wszyscy już się poddali i skreślili mnie jako magicznego dziedzica naszej rodziny, wszyscy poza ojcem, a on wciąż się trzyma tej nadziei tylko dlatego, że nie chce przyjąć prawdy do serca. Ale teraz nie będą mieć innego wyjścia, będą musieli przyjąć to do wiadomości. – Ostrożnie przelał czarną ciecz z kociołka do przygotowanej wcześniej fiolki. Snape'a nie było, a Dumbledore przesiadywał głównie w swoim gabinecie, więc nikt nie pilnował Dracona i Harry'ego i ci mogli korzystać z laboratorium kiedy tylko chcieli. – Już pojutrze będę dziedzicem.

Harry przymrużył oczy, a jego radość ze zniknięcia sieci osłabła.

– Draco. Jutro jest Halloween.

Draco zamrugał na niego.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, po czym prychnął. – No oczywiście, że tak, Harry. Przecież nie zapomniałem.

– Ale obiecałeś swojej matce, że nie użyjesz eliksiru w Halloween – przypomniał mu Harry. Nie wierzył w to, że Draco zapomniał, tak samo jak w to, że zapomniałby, który mieli tego dnia dzień miesiąca, ale podejrzewał, że miał nadzieję na to, że Harry zapomniał.

Draco otworzył usta, po czym odwrócił się i skupił na czarnym, wirującym eliksirze.

– _Draco_.

Draco spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem ponad ramieniem.

– Naprawdę chcę tego użyć, Harry – powiedział. – Wiesz przecież, że Halloween to moja najlepsza szansa na wezwanie ducha, jakiegokolwiek ducha, a ten eliksir powinien zniszczyć dowolne bariery, jakie wciąż istnieją.

– Obiecałeś swojej matce, że tego nie zrobisz. – Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Dracona surowo. – A teraz chcę, żebyś obiecał to mi.

Draco przygryzł wargę.

– Nie chcę, żebyś mi na cokolwiek przysięgał – powiedział Harry. – Proszę cię, Draco. Po prostu mi obiecaj. Daj słowo. To niebezpieczne. Wiem, że zaklęcie nie wymienia wszystkich konsekwencji tego eliksiru. – _W żadnym momencie nie wspomina na przykład o tym, że będziesz przymuszony to ukończenia warzenia go._ – Obiecaj, że nie przyzwiesz Julii Malfoy, albo że nie wypijesz eliksiru i nie zaoferujesz jej tego samego.

Draco próbował wyglądać potulnie. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl, że to może jednak była podpucha. Jego przyjaciel tak długo nie wyrażał normalnych emocji i nie przybierał normalnych wyrazów twarzy, że Harry'emu zajmie chwilę nauczenie się ich na nowo.

– A co mi dasz, jeśli ci to obiecam? – wykręcał się.

– Nic – powiedział Harry. – To nie jest układ. Tutaj chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo, Draco. Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny.

Draco kopnął kociołek.

– Obiecaj mi, Draco – powiedział Harry.

Draco pochylił głowę, ale Harry i tak usłyszał jego zbuntowane mamrotanie.

– Co cię to właściwie obchodzi? Będziesz przecież na tym swoim formalnym spotkaniu z moimi rodzicami i innymi niebezpiecznymi, mrocznymi czarodziejami. Spotkaniu, na którym nie mogę się pojawić, bo nie jestem magicznym dziedzicem. – Ostatnie słowa wypluł, po czym łypnął na Harry'ego poprzez swoją grzywkę. – Nie rozumiesz, czemu dla mnie to jest takie ważne? Wydawało mi się, że zrozumiałeś kiedy ci to wytłumaczyłem.

Harry potarł twarz dłonią. Wielu zasyczało na jego ramieniu.

– _Możemy go oślepić. Wtedy nie będzie w stanie użyć eliksiru._

– _Cicho bądźcie_ – polecił im Harry, po czym znowu spojrzał na Dracona. – Rozumiem – powiedział, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał tak łagodnie jak to było możliwe. – Naprawdę. Ale, jak sam już wspomniałeś, będę zajęty tym formalnym spotkaniem. – _A potem jeszcze jednym, z Peterem i wieszczką._ Harry wciąż nie miał zamiaru pozwolić wieszczce _spojrzeć_ na siebie, ale miał zamiar spotkać się z Peterem i zniszczyć jego sieć feniksa na dobre. – A chcę być przy tobie kiedy użyjesz tego eliksiru. Proszę cię, Draco, obiecaj mi, że zaczekasz.

Draco przez długą chwilę patrzył się w pustkę. Harry czekał, nie wiedząc, czy ma wymyślić jeszcze jeden argument, czy nie.

Wreszcie Draco westchnął głośno.

– No dobra – powiedział tonem kompletnie pozbawionym gracji. – Obiecuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mu dłoń. Był zaskoczony, kiedy Draco skorzystał z tego i przyciągnął go do siebie, żeby go przytulić, ale mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że to było naprawdę miłe.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. – Wiedziałem, że mogę ci zaufać.

Ramiona Dracona zacisnęły się wokół niego konwulsyjnie, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czego Harry nie dopowiedział. _Prawie nikomu innemu nie mogę ufać._

* * *

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że irytował innych Ślizgonów. Stukał palcami w kolano, druga noga mu nerwowo podskakiwała, a jego różdżka w efekcie stukała mu o rękaw.

Nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Był poddenerwowany. Wielka Sala była pełniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, wypełniona uczniami z dwóch dodatkowych szkół, które dotarły tego popołudnia. Harry przemógł już w sobie chęć gapienia się na nich, ale wcześniej srebrne włosy półwili z Beauxbatons przyciągnęły jego uwagę, podobnie jak grube futra uczniów z Durmstrangu. Madam Maxine, z Beauxbatons, była w bardzo oczywisty sposób przynajmniej po części olbrzymką, a Karkarow, dyrektor Durmstrangu, sprawił, że blizna Harry'ego zaczęła go piec i swędzieć, kiedy się minęli. Stąd Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że to mógł być były śmierciożerca. Było całe mnóstwo spraw, o których będzie musiał pamiętać.

W tej chwili jednak bardziej martwił się o innych byłych śmierciożercach, którzy niebawem przybędą do szkoły, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie wiedział do końca w jaki sposób. To była noc Halloweenowa.

– Dobry wieczór, uczniowie.

Harry stłumił w sobie jęk. Dumbledore wstał, żeby wygłosić przemowę. Wokół zabrzmiały zaklęcia tłumaczące, więc przynajmniej będzie mówił tylko raz, ale to oznaczało, że jedzenie pojawi się jeszcze później, przez co Harry pewnie przegapi przyjazd jego sojuszników. Lucjusz powiedział w swoim ostatnim liście, że spotkają się "po obiedzie", ale brał pod uwagę normalne zwyczaje Hogwartu.

– Cieszę się, że nasi przyjaciele z innych szkół raczyli zawitać do Hogwartu z okazji turnieju Trójmagicznego – powiedział Dumbledore, którego oczy błyszczały w sposób, który Harry uznał za maniakalny. Oczywiście, sam też był na skraju cierpliwości. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i kazał się sobie uspokoić. Nawet Draco patrzył ze spokojem na dyrektora, nie wyglądając już na zirytowanego faktem, że będzie musiał zaczekać z użyciem eliksiru. Jeśli on potrafił być zrelaksowany, to Harry też. – Od zbyt wielu lat zaniedbywaliśmy tę wspaniałą tradycję. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mówiłem do tej pory zbyt wiele na temat samego turnieju, więc pragnę zrobić to teraz, żeby _wszyscy_ uczniowie, nie tylko ci, którzy chcą wziąć w nim udział, zrozumieli jego wagę.

Harry jęknął cicho i rozejrzał się, szukając czegoś, co by odwróciło jego uwagę. Nie znalazł niczego. Wszyscy wyglądali na zainteresowanych tym, co mówił Dumbledore, a brak posiłków na talerzach nie pozwalał mu zająć się jedzeniem.

Milicenta szturchnęła go i syknęła, że ma się wyprostować i przestać przynosić wstyd Slytherinowi. Harry niechętnie wrócił wzrokiem do stołu prezydialnego. Sam nie był pewien, co się właściwie z nim działo. Zwykle byłby w stanie ukryć przed wszystkimi swoje prawdziwe emocje i pozwoliłby się sprawom potoczyć swoim torem.

Miał wrażenie, że to mogło być z powodu braku odpoczynku. Spędził kilka ostatnich dni na zastanawianiu się, jak będzie wyglądało spotkanie z Peterem i wieszczką, układając sobie w głowie, jak przekona Verę do nie patrzenia na niego. Robił to przy okazji pomaganiu Dracona przy ukończeniu jego eliksiru, organizowaniu kilku dodatkowych lekcji, zarówno prywatnych z Connorem, jak i dla wielu młodszych uczniów, a także kiedy się starał przekonać Connora do powiedzenia mu, o czym on się właściwie kłóci z Jamesem (co się skończyło porażką; jego bliźniak po prostu zamykał usta i w ogóle się nie odzywał w tym temacie). Sny o Voldemorcie, które sprawiały, że przez cały ostatni tydzień budził się z krzykiem i krwawiącą blizną, też w żaden sposób nie pomagały.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić się temu wszystkiemu złamać. Nie wolno mu było. Zmusił się do słuchania tego, co Dumbledore miał do powiedzenia, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.

– ...trzech reprezentantów, po jednym z każdej szkoły. Reprezentanci zostaną wybrani przez Czarę Ognia, która weźmie pod uwagę wrzucone do niej imiona i wybierze te osoby, które uzna za najbardziej godne. Uczniowie ci będą musieli być najbardziej inteligentni ze wszystkich, najbardziej kreatywni i elastyczni, ponieważ wezmą udział w trzech niebezpiecznych zadaniach. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, omiatając wzrokiem salę. – Nie niemożliwych do wykonania, zapewniam was, ale _naprawdę_ niebezpiecznych. Każdy uczeń zostanie osądzony przez jury złożone ze stronniczych jak i bezstronnych czarodziejów. Będą przydzielać punkty za wykonanie zadań, a ich ilość będzie zależna nie tylko od ukończenia, ale też tego _jak_ ono zostało zrobione, a także wyjątkowych umiejętności okazanych w trakcie. Uczeń, który po wszystkich trzech zadaniach będzie miał najwięcej punktów, wygrywa turniej, tysiąc galeonów i chwałę i honor dla swojej szkoły.

Szepty wokół zrobiły się podekscytowane. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na uczniów, którzy omawiali turniej; wyglądało na to, że nawet niektórzy Ślizgoni padli ofiarą tego nonsensu o honorze i chwale. _Ciekawe, co ich bardziej interesuje? Pościg, czy sława? Mam nadzieję, że pościg. Sława wcale nie jest taka wygodna, a już na pewno nie jest czymś, za co warto ryzykować życiem._

– Nasi goście przyłączą się do naszych uczniów w czasie zajęć i będą obserwować nasze lekcje – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore – mają jednak swoje własne zadania i plany zajęć, które przyleciały sowami z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. Chcemy pozwolić im posmakować hogwardzkiej edukacji, ale przecież nie możemy im pozwolić, żeby kompletnie porzucili swoje prywatne sprawy! – Uśmiechnął się i niektórzy uczniowie zaśmiali się uprzejmie. Harry zerknął tęsknie na drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, zastanawiając się, czy jego sojusznicy czasem już nie przyjechali.

– To wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. – Dumbledore klasnął w ręce i jedzenie wreszcie pojawiło się na ich talerzach. – Przyjemnego ucztowania!

Harry usłyszał, jak zaklęcia tłumaczące powtarzają słowa Dumbledore'a po francusku i w przedziwnej mieszance języków wschodnioeuropejskich. Nie tracił czasu i rzucił się na jedzenie, chociaż łokieć Milicenty, wbity mu między żebra, zmusił go do spowolnienia. Jego umysł działał za to coraz szybciej, ale tym razem zdawał się działać też znacznie płynniej, w ten sam sposób, kiedy organizował wszystko jak Snape i Draco po raz pierwszy się tak bardzo zmienili. Miał wiele do zrobienia, ale jeśli tylko będzie tak dalej kombinował, to powinien dać sobie ze wszystkim radę.

– _Co_ się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?

Harry podskoczył lekko, kiedy Milicenta syknęła mu do ucha, po czym odprężył się. Przecież ostatecznie była magicznym dziedzicem swojego ojca i powiedziała mu, cokolwiek niespodziewanie tego popołudnia, że udaje się na to spotkanie razem z nim.

– Po prostu martwię się, że przegapię to spotkanie – szepnął w jej kierunku.

Milicenta przymrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się. Harry odwrócił od niej wzrok i skupił się na swoim obiedzie. Chleb był nieco czerstwy, ale i tak wolał jego od badawczego wzroku Milicenty.

– Nie przegapisz – mruknęła wreszcie. – Jeśli to wszystko się przeciągnie, to na nas poczekają. – Wzięła niewielki kęs swojego własnego jedzenia, jakiejś francuskiej potrawy, której Harry nie rozpoznawał. – Ale to nie wszystko. Nie przyglądałam ci się jakoś szczególnie, ale na Merlina, Harry, wyglądasz _strasznie_. Co się stało?

– A co się nie stało? – Harry nie pozwolił sobie rozpocząć tyrady, którą miał na końcu języka. Nie miał zamiaru obarczyć Milicenty swoimi własnymi problemami. – Rany, przepraszam. Nie wysypiam się jakoś ostatnio. – Nie tylko tak się złożyło, że to akurat była prawda, ale też ta wymówka okazała się być na dobrą sprawę dobra na wszystko.

Milicenta żuła przez chwilę z namysłem, jakby chciała zademonstrować _jak_ się powinno przeżuwać jedzenie, po czym pokręciła głową.

– To nie wszystko. Jest w tym coś więcej. No dajesz, Harry, wygadaj się.

Harry podniósł brwi i wrócił do jedzenia.

– Nie mam z czego się, że tak powiem, wygadać, Milicento.

– Właśnie że masz.

Harry ignorował ją przez resztę posiłku, nawet kiedy zaczynała wymyślać swoje własne wyjaśnienia i obrażać go w sposób, na który kiedyś by w jakiś sposób zareagował. Kiedy wreszcie wstali od obiadu, zauważył, że cała sytuacja zaczyna ją drażnić. I dobrze. To znaczyło, że chętniej pomyli jego reakcje z czymś innym niż były naprawdę, albo będzie zajęta własnymi emocjami.

 _Nie chciał_ , żeby ludzie się o niego martwili. Jeśli zaczną się martwić, to będą zadawali pytania, a Harry miał zbyt wiele tajemnic do ukrycia. Poza tym, jeśli zaczną się o niego martwić, to mogą mu zaoferować komfort, a on może się okazać zbyt słaby, żeby się mu oprzeć.

Posiłek dobiegł końca, więc wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z Wielkiej Sali. Większość otaczających ich rozmów dotyczyła turnieju. Harry pokręcił głową i prychnął. Przecież takie sprawy tak niewiele znaczą, jeśli na nie spojrzeć z większej perspektywy. Czemu wszyscy tak bardzo przejęli się tą bzdurą?

Zmusił się do uspokojenia. _Przejęli się tym, ponieważ to ma dla nich_ znaczenie _, Harry. Co z tego, że ty się tym nie interesujesz, że dla ciebie to jest nieważne? Dla nich_ jest _. Przecież nie do ciebie należy decydowanie, co inni uważają za ważne, a co nie._

Jego oddech uspokoił się, więc odwrócił głowę i pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Milicenty. Milicenta kiwnęła głową i odsunęli się od tłumu Ślizgonów na tyle wolno, że nikt tego nie zauważył, poza Draconem, który mruknął "powodzenia" tonem, który aż ociekał zawiścią.

Harry westchnął. _No nic, niedługo użyjemy tego jego eliksiru i zobaczymy, co się stanie – ale dopiero, jak poweźmiemy odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa._

Milicenta ruszyła przodem do pokoju życzeń, oglądając się sporadycznie przez ramię, jakby chciała się upewnić, że Harry naprawdę za nią idzie. Harry oblizał usta, kiedy zaczęli się zbliżać do tego miejsca.

– Jak oni chcą się dostać do środka? – szepnął do pleców Milicenty.

Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Tata mówił coś, że Dziecię Gwiazd znalazł jakiś sposób na minięcie osłon, które miały zatrzymać służących Mrocznego Pana, tak jak na przykład tego, który się dostał na teren w zeszłym roku.

 _Fenrir Greyback_ , podsunął umysł Harry'ego momentalnie. Zadrżał, a jego niepokój wzrósł. Miał nadzieję, że Narcyza zaprzestała kontaktów z oddanymi śmierciożercami w swoich próbach ściągnięcia mu jak największej ilości sojuszników. Przypomniał sobie jednak ranę na jej ramieniu i zwątpił.

Dotarli do pokoju życzeń. Drzwi już były widoczne. Milicenta kiwnęła głową niczemu szczególnemu, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy.

– Gotów, Potter?

Harry przechylił głowę na bok. Bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, żeby nazywała go po nazwisku.

– Pewnie – powiedział. – Chyba, że wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie, a to wszystko to tylko ściema, żeby mnie porwać i osuszyć mnie z magii.

– Nie wszyscy są tacy jak minister. – Głos Milicenty był niesłychanie suchy. – Nie, chodziło mi raczej o to, że zaraz wejdziesz do pokoju pełnego podejrzliwych, mrocznych czarodziejów, doświadczonych w wykrywaniu podstępów, kiedy z taką determinacją unikasz wszelkich pytań dotyczących samego siebie.

 _Kurwa mać. Jednak nie dała się rozproszyć._ Harry podniósł podbródek. _No nic, wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Tańczyłem bardziej skomplikowane układy._

– Nikt nie będzie musiał mi zadawać takich pytań, bo nikt nie musi się martwić o moje zdrowie – powiedział ze spokojem.

Milicenta uśmiechnęła się do niego z kpiną i odwróciła a powrotem. Kiedy otwierała drzwi, zrobione z jakiegoś grubego, czarnego drewna, którego nie rozpoznawał, skorzystał z okazji i rzucił na siebie kilka bezróżdżkowych uroków. Nie był w stanie ukryć wszystkiego, ale mógł zasłonić cienie pod oczami, czy rozdrażnienie, które mogło się pojawić w liniach wokół jego ust.

 _To niewielkie poświęcenie, jeśli się chce tańczyć z takimi czarodziejami jak oni._

* * *

Hawthorn omiotła pomieszczenie krytycznym spojrzeniem i w końcu uznała, że pokój życzeń zmienił się naprawdę przytulne miejsce. Było w nim wystarczająco dużo foteli dla nich wszystkich, wliczając Pottera i Milicentę, kiedy ci się pojawią. Obicia były miękkie, ciemnozielone albo czarne, ustawione wokół rozpalonego, przyjemnie ciepłego kominka. Ściany wyłożone były białym drewnem, na którym było tak wiele delikatnych wzroków, że Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że widzi pośród nich herb Parkinsonów ilekroć jej spojrzenie powędrowało gdzieś w bok. Oczywiście, pozostali prawdopodobnie widzieli swoje własne herby i motta.

Usiadła w jednym z foteli, czując bardzo wyraźną pustkę obok siebie. Wydawało jej się, że Dragonsbane przybędzie razem z nią, akurat tej nocy, chcąc wreszcie porozmawiać z Potterem normalnie, ale ten powiedział tylko, że to nie byłoby właściwe, a ona nie była gotowa, żeby się z nim kłócić. Potrafił przewidzieć przyszłość, wiedział, kiedy otaczający go ludzie zginą. Strasznie ciężko było się z nim kłócić.

Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy usiedli wspólnie na dywanie obok niej, bokiem do kominka, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Hawthorn nie była pewna, czy się o coś kłócą, czy nie. Powąchała powietrze i uśmiechnęła się. Oboje pachnieli determinacją, co kompletnie nic jej nie podpowiedziało.

Tuż obok kominka, po prawej stronie, siedzieli Adalrico i Elfrida. Elfrida była już w piątym miesiącu ciąży, ale to nie znaczyło, że wyglądała na zmęczoną, czy wynędzniałą, jak wiele innych czarownic. Była _puellaris_ , wiele poddała, żeby być w stanie chronić swoje dzieci w każdym możliwym momencie swojego życia. Jej twarz była rozpromieniona i za każdym razem kiedy Adalrico wspominał o czymś, co mogło w jakiś sposób dotyczyć ich dzieci, wcinała mu się w słowo bardzo energicznym warknięciem. Hawthorn w pełni to aprobowała. Narodziny czystokrwistych dzieci naprawdę rzadko się zdarzały. Dobrze, że przynajmniej to jedno było chronione przez naprawdę potężną matkę.

Po lewej stronie półkola Arabella Zabini rozłożyła się, zajmując całą kanapę, jej włosy spięte mocno srebrnymi spinkami, które nie pozostawiały nikomu żadnych wątpliwości względem jej statusu pieśniarki. Hawthorn napotkała wzrokiem jej spojrzenie i wymieniła niewielkie, ostrożne skinienie głowami. Arabella nigdy nie była śmierciożerczynią i zawsze zdawała się być zainteresowana wyłącznie uczeniem i wychowywaniem swojego syna, oraz pielęgnowaniem własnego piękna – no i śpiewaniem, oczywiście, ale to była już część jej magii i rezultat jej badań. Hawthorn nie miała pojęcia, czemu ta tak naprawdę zgodziła się przybyć na to spotkanie i co właściwie po nim oczekuje.

Obok kanapy Arabelli siedziała skulona postać, otulona ciemną szatą. Hawthorn robiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, żeby ją zignorować. _Pachniała_ niewłaściwie. _Była_ niewłaściwa. Nikt nie był w stanie zakazać Acies Lestrange pojawienia się na tym spotkaniu, ale i tak sprawiała, że Hawthorn czuła się przy niej niekomfortowo.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i Potter z Milicentą weszli do środka. Hawthorn odkryła, że zaczęła się pochylać w jego kierunku. Zorientowała się, że tęskniła za magią Pottera, która wlała się do pokoju niczym mruczący dywan śpiewu i siły. Hawthorn pokręciła głową. _Tak łatwo mogłabym się od tego uzależnić._

Z Mrocznym Panem też tak było, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkała, nawet jeśli zmienił się w niedługo potem. Harry nie pachniał, jakby miał zamiar się zmieniać. Poza tym, pociąg jego magii był kompletnie nieskrępowany, nie posiadał też pazura przymuszenia, który zawsze pojawiał się w mocy Voldemorta. Szedł przez świat, dziki i wspaniały, i nie kazał nikomu robić czegokolwiek w związku z tym.

Hawthorn wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się wciągnąć jak najwięcej tej magii.

Przymrużyła oczy, kiedy zorientowała się, co wyczuła węchem pod zapachem mocy. Stres, wycieńczenie, bolesne zmęczenie, sama tak pachniała, kiedy była po trzech nocach pełni. Chłopiec _wyglądał_ dobrze, zwłaszcza, że jedynym światłem w pokoju był kominek, ale pachniał, jak ktoś kto jest na skraju załamania, gotów wybuchnąć albo paść.

Hawthorn oparła się na kanapie i powoli skuliła palce. _Nie chcę, żeby nam się załamał. Jest naszym sojusznikiem, w dodatku naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem._

 _Wygląda na to, że jednak na coś się tu dzisiaj przydam._

* * *

Harry odprężył się, kiedy zobaczył ludzi w pokoju. Wszystkich spotkał już przynajmniej raz, nawet jeśli ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie Arabelli Zabini było mu niemal obce.

Nie. Czekaj.

Harry przymrużył oczy, patrząc na zakapturzoną postać, siedzącą na krześle najbardziej oddalonym od niego.

– Kim pani jest? – zapytał, nie orientując się, póki słowa nie opuściły jego ust, że jego magia już zdążyła zidentyfikować zakapturzoną postać jako kobietę.

Czarownica poruszyła się, po czym wstała. Jej głos był tak niski i chropowaty, że Harry mógłby bez trudu pomylić jej płeć.

– Nazywam się Acies Lestrange. – Harry warknął i poruszył nadgarstkiem tak, że różdżka wypadła mu na dłoń, ale czarownica tylko pokręciła ze spokojem głową. – Nie. Nie musi się pan szykować do bronienia się przede mną. Rudolf i Rabastan są moimi naprawdę odległymi kuzynami. Nie jestem dziedzicem głównej rodziny, zaledwie jej odnóża. Nigdy nie byłam śmierciożerczynią. Ale i tak chciałam się z panem spotkać.

Harry odetchnął lekko.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Czemu?

– Pozwoli mi pan na siebie spojrzeć? – Acies podniosła rękę i złapała za rąbek swojego kaptura. – Patrzenie mi w oczy jest cokolwiek nieprzyjemne, ale wyjaśni więcej niż słowa kiedykolwiek byłyby w stanie. Na dobrą sprawę – dodała, po raz pierwszy z tonem humoru w jej głosie – nie sądzę, żeby mi pan uwierzył, jeśli pan nie spojrzy. A ponieważ jest pan _vatesem_ , to już czuję z panem pewne powiązanie.

Harry zamrugał. Naprawdę niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że był _vatesem_.

– Kim pani _jest_?

– Tym – powiedziała Acies i odrzuciła swój kaptur.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy, ale to nie była para ludzkich oczu. Lśniły, a intensywne ciepło zalało mu ciało, jakby płomień wyszedł z kominka. Harry poczuł zaraz po ogniu wiatr, a potem w jego uszach pojawił się stateczny ryk. Wyprostował kolana, żeby nie opaść na podłogę, ale i tak niewiele brakowało. Zgrzytnął zębami, kiedy pojawiła się muzyka podobna do tej, którą słyszał w Grimmauld Place, chociaż był pewien, że po swoim ostatnim słowie Acies nie otworzyła ust.

Nagle sensacje urwały się. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Acies ponownie zasłoniła się kapturem.

– Co to było? – szepnął Harry. Głos mu się trząsł. Spróbował odepchnąć od siebie szok i opanować się, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Tylko pełnia, podczas której biegł przez las i mroczne wrota, przez które przeszedł w noc Walpurgii mogłyby rywalizować z dzikością, której przed chwilą doświadczył.

– Mam wrażenie, że teraz już mi pan uwierzy – powiedziała Acies. – Jeden z moich przodków nabrał obsesji na punkcie krzyżowania krwi magicznych stworzeń i ich zdolności z naszą linią. Niestety, istnieje bardzo niewielka ilość stworzeń, z którymi czarodzieje są w stanie mieć potomków. Kiedy już zapewnił swoim dzieciom te zdolności, ruszył za tymi, z którymi nie jesteśmy w stanie się fizycznie mnożyć. – Acies zaśmiała się i Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł w powietrzu sugestię dymu. – Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie był w stanie sprawić, żeby którykolwiek z jego krewniaków przeżył kopulację, ale był w stanie powiązać ich umysły, co zaowocowało wymianą myśli między nimi. Wszystkie jego córki, poza jedną, zginęły od szoku. Przeżyła i miała dzieci, a niektórzy z nas wciąż czują myśli tego stworzenia. Niewielka nas część _jest_ nim.

– I co to było za stworzenie? – zapytał Harry.

– Smok, panie Potter – powiedziała spokojnie Acies. – Najdziksze z magicznych stworzeń. Wyczułam cel, do którego pan zmierza i zobaczyłam pana z daleka. Chciałam zobaczyć pana z bliska, przekonać się, czy naprawdę jest pan _vatesem_ , na którego tak długo czekaliśmy, czy też może po prostu kolejnym kłamstwem. Spojrzał mi pan w oczy i dowiódł pan, że jest pan tym, za co się podawał, kiedy pańska magia obwieszczała to światu. Dziękuję. – Odstąpiła od niego, po czym usiadła z powrotem na swoim krześle. – Uważam się teraz za pańską sojuszniczkę. Pieniądze, które są mi należne z rodziny Lestrange i dowolna pomoc, jaką mogę panu zaoferować, są do pańskiej dyspozycji.

Harry zamrugał, po czym zamrugał jeszcze raz. Kontakt z jej spojrzeniem niespodziewanie go otrzeźwił i sprawił, że czuł się bardziej swobodny niż był od dłuższego czasu, w dodatku wyglądało na to, że za naprawdę niewielką cenę zdobył właśnie kolejnego sojusznika.

– Dziękuję – powiedział niepewnie, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Arabellę Zabini, która leżała obok Acies. – Nadobna pani pieśniarko. Co panią tu sprowadza?

Arabella uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

– Chciałam pana poinformować, panie Potter – powiedziała, w tym swoim głębokim, drżącym tonie – że posiadam książki, którymi może pan być zainteresowany, książki napisane w wężomowie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Jak je pani zdobyła? – Zastanawiał się, czy oni wszyscy tego przypadkiem nie zaplanowali, tylko po to, żeby go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale naprawdę w to wątpił.

– Drogi panie Potter. – Arabella pochyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego przez kurtynę rzęs. – Dama nigdy nie wyjawia wszystkich swoich tajemnic. Niech więc panu wystarczy, że je mam. Chętnie podaruję panu jedną z nich, jeśli mi pan coś obieca. To będzie prosta obietnica, oczywiście, i to taka, którą myślę, że i tak by mi pan dał, ale wolę się upewnić. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wiązać się z kimś, kto może działać wbrew moim interesom.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie była pani śmierciożerczynią.

– Ale jestem mroczną czarownicą – powiedziała miękko Arabella. – Zarówno zadeklarowaną Mrokowi, jak i kimś, kto używa mrocznej magii, panie Potter. Przeprowadzam moje badania nad pieśniami w sposób, którego ministerstwo raczej nie pochwala, ponieważ moich piosenek można użyć do przekonywania innych do robienia wielu rzeczy, nawet jeśli tylko jedna z nich jest zdolna do czegoś takiego. Chcę od pana obietnicy, że nigdy się pan nie zadeklaruje Światłu. Już dość mieliśmy problemów, kiedy Dumbledore to zrobił. Tak długo, jak nie będzie pan miał zamiaru zostać kolejnym niebezpiecznym elementem, takim jak on, to naprawdę nie będzie mi przeszkadzało dowolne inne sprzymierzenie z czymkolwiek i kimkolwiek innym. Proszę tylko, żeby pan nie robił tej jednej rzeczy. Czy to prawda, że nie zamierza pan być taki jak on? – Harry zorientował się, że jej oczy lśniły jak Blaise'a, kiedy mówiła z pasją. Poza tym faktem wyglądała diametralnie różnie, zarówno żywiej jak i ciemniej niż Blaise.

– Tak, nie mam zamiaru być taki jak on – powiedział Harry. To przynajmniej mógł powiedzieć spokojnym głosem. – To byłaby śmierć moich ambicji jako _vatesa_. Nie, na Merlina i na moją magię, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zostać Świetlistym Panem.

Arabella uśmiechnęła się, jakby ktoś właśnie zaoferował ucałowanie jej dłoni.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter – powiedziała. – W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni wyślę panu tę książkę. Tylko o tym chciałam z panem porozmawiać.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zwrócił się w kierunku Adalrico i Elfridy. Milicenta, która siedziała obok swoich rodziców, zaczęła coś mówić, ale jej matka jej przerwała. Jej oczy świeciły jej z mocą, której Harry się po niej nie spodziewał.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała Elfrida, obejmując rękami brzuch – przyszłam, żeby poprosić, by objął pan swoją opieką i formalnym sojuszem również dziecko, które noszę pod sercem.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Pani Bulstrode – powiedział – zrobiłbym to i bez pani prośby, tak samo jak zakładam, że wy uważacie się za sojuszników dowolnego młodszego rodzeństwa czy kuzynostwa jakie mógłbym posiadać. Skąd u pani to wrażenie, że powinna pani o to dodatkowo zapytać?

Elfrida uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy zobaczył jak bardzo zmieniło jej to twarz, która teraz mieniła się złoto–białą poświatą. _Merlinie, ciekawe jak wygląda, kiedy faktycznie musi bronić swoich dzieci._

– Ponieważ – powiedziała z niezachwianą pewnością siebie – świat się będzie zmieniał w miarę, jak pan będzie rósł w siłę. Ja to wiem. Chciałabym, żeby moja druga córka znała tę magię od chwili narodzin. Chcę pana poprosić, żeby był pan obecny przy porodzie, a potem spędzał pan z nią czas jak tylko znajdzie pan wolną chwilę, tak żeby nigdy nie musiała dorastać w tej odrażającej miksturze strachu i fascynacji, którą tak wielu czarodziejów i czarownic czuje, przebywając w pobliżu ludzi posiadających potężną magię. – Nie spojrzała na Adalrico, ale Harry zauważył, że ten i tak się wzdrygnął. – Milicenta jest już w pańskim wieku, więc nie będzie miała okazji poznać pana w ten sam sposób co Marian. Ona będzie żyła w przyszłości, którą pan stworzy. Czy zrobi pan to? Wiem, że Marian będzie zaledwie jednym z wielu dzieci, na które wywrze pan wielki wpływ, ale jest też jedną z niewielu, które mają szansę dorosnąć bez tego strachu, który tak wiele zrujnował już w naszym świecie.

Harry poczuł, że jego spojrzenie ciepleje. Elfrida miała rację. Strach _naprawdę_ kontrolował zbyt wiele w relacjach między zwykłymi czarodziejami i tymi potężnymi, od sposobu, w który śmierciożercy służyli Voldemortowi, po to, w jaki sposób potraktowali go matka z Dumbledore'em.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobię – powiedział cicho. – Jestem zaszczycony, pani Bulstrode, żałuję, że nie ma więcej matek tak oddanych swoim dzieciom jak pani.

Elfrida posłała mu oszałamiająco słodki uśmiech, po czym usiadła z powrotem. Adalrico odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał.

– Ja tu byłem tak tylko na wypadek, gdybyś się nie zgodził – wymamrotał. – Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

Harry odpowiedział podobnym parsknięciem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Malfoyów. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

– Przyszłam się po prostu z tobą zobaczyć, Harry – powiedziała. – _Jak_ sobie radzisz?

 _Ach._ Harry powinien był się domyślić, że Narcyza okaże się prawdopodobnie najcięższym wyzwaniem, któremu będzie musiał stawić w tym pokoju. Ostatecznie martwiła się o niego jak się spotkali w tamten weekend.

– Bardzo dobrze, pani Malfoy – powiedział.

Milicenta zakaszlała.

Narcyza przymrużyła oczy i pochyliła się do przodu.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała. – Harry, wiem, że zwykle poświęcasz sobie niezwykle mało uwagi, ale naprawdę powinieneś czasem się sobą zająć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że niechętnie rozmawiasz o sprawach prywatnych, więc pozwól, że zagaję o nasz sojusz. Jeśli się zapracujesz na śmierć, starając się być _vatesem_ i obrońcą wszystkich, to nie będziesz w stanie nam pomóc. Pamiętaj o tym.

Harry odprężył się. Z tym też wiedział jak sobie poradzić.

– Oczywiście, że o tym pamiętam, pani Malfoy – powiedział. – Nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił.

– Kłamca.

Harry podskoczył. Słowo nie nadeszło od Milicenty, ani nawet od Narcyzy, która przyglądała mu się z wyjątkowym niepokojem. Nadeszło od strony fotela, na którym siedziała Hawthorn Parkinson. Harry spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że ta ma przymrużone oczy, a jej nos subtelnie węszy.

 _Przeklęte uroki_ , pomyślał Harry, marszcząc na nią brwi. _Powinienem był przewidzieć, że nie oszukają wilkołaczego nosa. Czemu w żadnych książkach o urokach nie ma o zapachu, kiedy jest tyle o dźwięku i wyglądzie?_

– Pachniesz, jakbyś był chory z przemęczenia – powiedziała cicho Hawthorn. – Domyślam się, że ukryłeś dowody, ale wiem, że tam są. Byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby ich nie było. Moja córka opisała mi w liście, ile się narobiłeś, żeby uratować swojego opiekuna, oraz o prywatnych lekcjach, które prowadzisz i jak wieloma innymi sprawami usiłujesz się zająć jednocześnie. Wszystko to przeciąża twój umysł i ciało, zajmuje ci czas i odbiera cierpliwość.

 _Przeklęta Pansy!_ Harry z wysiłkiem zachował spokój na twarzy.

– Inni ludzie już o tym ze mną rozmawiali, pani Parkinson – powiedział. – Obiecuję, sypiam więcej, a jedno z moich zmartwień niedawno się rozwiązało. – _Draco skończył ten swój eliksir i jego przymuszenie zniknęło. Oczywiście, że jestem szczęśliwszy._ – Jestem gotów podjąć się dowolnych obowiązków, jakich byście ode mnie wymagali. Nie zawiodę was. Jestem gotów to przysiąc na cokolwiek sobie życzycie.

– Bardziej martwimy się, że wykończysz się, usiłując dotrzymać danych nam obietnic, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie Narcyza, ściągając jego uwagę z powrotem na siebie. – Mam wrażenie, że czas najwyższy zaaranżować to, co wiem, że Parkinsonowie i Bulstrode'owie zorganizowali już w zeszłym roku. Poproszę Dracona, żeby ten miał cię na oku. – Zerknęła na Hawthorn. – I jestem pewna, że Hawthorn poprosi Pansy o to samo.

– Z przyjemnością się tego podejmiemy – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie Milicenta. – I tak już to robimy i wspominamy o tobie w listach, które piszemy do rodziców, Harry…

 _Przeklęta Milicenta_. Harry rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, które spłynęło po niej jak po kaczce.

– Wydaje mi się jednak, że czas przejść z obserwacji do czynów. – Milicenta uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze. – Przecież niewiele będzie nas kosztowało upewnienie się, że poszedłeś spać o normalnej porze, czy pilnowanie, żebyś się nie przemęczył, prawda, Harry? Ostatecznie już sam wspomniałeś, że podjąłeś już kroki w tym kierunku.

– Nie potrzebuję _nianiek_ – powiedział Harry, który nie był w stanie już dłużej pomijać tego milczeniem. Odwrócił się w stronę Lucjusza, który przez cały czas się nie odzywał, siedział tylko i przyglądał mu się uważnie. – Proszę pana, prowadzimy taniec sojuszu już od niemal dwóch lat – powiedział cicho. – W Wigilię dobiegnie on końca. Nie rozpocząłby pan tego tańca ze mną, gdyby nie uważał pan mnie za równego sobie, prawda? Wie pan przecież, że nie jestem dzieckiem, nie potrzebuję nianiek.

Lucjusz powoli pokręcił głową, ledwie sprawiając, że jego długie włosy się poruszyły. Harry odprężył się. Zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na Lucjusza, zmuszając go do przyznania, że uważa Harry'ego za równego sobie, inaczej ryzykowałby podważenie własnego honoru, ale i tak podziałało. Na pewno pozostali będą musieli teraz uznać, że skoro _Lucjusz_ szanuje go jako równego sobie, to nie potrzebni mu będą opiekunowie.

– Ufam, że jest pan kompetentnym tancerzem, panie Potter – powiedział Lucjusz. – Przybyłem tu zaledwie po to, żeby się upewnić, że nie zmienił pan zdania w kwestii podarowania mi dowolnej rzeczy, o którą poproszę w tę Wigilię.

Harry odprężył się jeszcze bardziej. _Lucjusz jest przewidywalny._ Nie bezpieczny, ale Harry znał każdy krok tego tańca i był w stanie wziąć w nim udział bez obawy, że ktoś się nagle zwróci przeciwko niemu.

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział. – Obiecałem to z wdzięczności za wszystko, co pan dla mnie zrobił – przez co miał na myśli zgodę na uwolnienie Zgredka – i mam zamiar dotrzymać danego słowa.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Następnie się uśmiechnął. Harry cofnął się o krok. _Lucjusz nie powinien się tak uśmiechać._

– To rzekłszy – mruknął Lucjusz – na nic by mi się nie zdało, gdyby pan się przepracował i padł z wycieńczenia, jak to miało miejsce w czasie świąt zanim zaczęliśmy nasz taniec sojuszu, kiedy to spędził pan cały dzień w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie mam ochoty otrzymywać czegokolwiek od sojusznika, który nie jest w stanie ustać na nogach. To by źle zadziałało na _mój_ wizerunek. Sugeruję więc, żeby pan pozwolił swoim przyjaciołom się doglądać, panie Potter. Nie ma w tym żadnego wstydu. Wszyscy najpotężniejsi czarodzieje mieli zaufaną straż przyboczną. – Oczy błysnęły mu na moment, a jego prawa dłoń drgnęła, jakby chciał dotknąć Mrocznego Znaku na swoim lewym przedramieniu. – Ich relacje z nimi były definiowane przez ich własne dusze. Mroczny Pan robił… to, co robił. Dumbledore nikogo nie postrzega jako równego sobie, wszystkimi usiłuje manipulować. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że dopiero co się pan zadeklarował, że nigdy nie zostanie Świetlistym Panem i ma pan zamiar pomagać wszystkim wokół siebie, mam wrażenie, że układ zawiązany za zgodą obu stron zadowoliłby wszystkich tu obecnych.

Harry spiął się. Jego umysł zaczął wirować, ale tylko przez chwilę.

 _Nie wywinę się od tego._

Zmusił się do spokojniejszego oddechu i powiedział sobie, że przecież mogło być gorzej. No to więcej ludzi będzie mu się przyglądało, nie tylko jedna. To nie oznaczało, że ktokolwiek z nich będzie w stanie zobaczyć prawdę. Nikt nie dowie się, co zrobili Lily i James. Tego akurat dopilnuje _sam_. Nikt też nie musiał towarzyszyć mu podczas spotkań z magicznymi stworzeniami w lesie; Harry mógł przecież zwrócić im uwagę na to, że te stworzenia nie przepadają za czarodziejami i zmusić swoje niańki do pozostania w zamku. Podczas lekcji i tak był obserwowany. Będzie mógł wykorzystać swoją magię do zapewnienia sobie prywatności na czas pisania tego listu, który miał wysłać kilka dni po Halloween.

 _Najciężej będzie ukryć koszmary_ , pomyślał _, zwłaszcza jeśli nie tylko Draco, ale i Blaise zacznie mnie obserwować. Ale przecież i tak muszę popracować nad iluzjami i urokami._

Spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy i przytaknął.

– Jeśli pan się z nimi zgadza, to ufam pańskiemu osądowi.

Zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzach Hawthorn i Narcyzy, zanim te zdążyły je ukryć. Harry zdobył się na uśmiech dla nich.

 _Nie zobaczą niczego, czego nie będę chciał, żeby zobaczyli. Bardziej się martwię tym, jak przekonać tę całą Verę do tego, żeby w ogóle na mnie nie patrzyła._

– Czy ktoś jeszcze czegoś ode mnie potrzebuje? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy spotkanie nie dobiegnie teraz końca, bo wtedy będzie mógł wyjść i zobaczyć się z Peterem i wieszczką.

* * *

Hawthorn oparła się wygodniej w fotelu i słuchała jak pozostali sojusznicy mówią po kolei, że nie, już załatwili wszystko z czym przyszli. Ona również pokręciła głową kiedy Harry spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Przyszła po prostu po to, żeby zobaczyć, czego chcieli inni i odnowić swoje więzi z Harrym, gdyby okazało się, że te tego potrzebują.

 _Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że myślisz o nim jak o Harrym?_

Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale miała wrażenie, że niewiele mogła na to poradzić. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że tak się przywiąże do tego dziecka, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego potęgę. Bycie śmierciożercą nigdy w ten sposób nie wyglądało, _nie mogło_ w ten sposób wyglądać.

W dodatku miał w sobie osobliwą determinację, przez którą był skłonny prędzej się zamęczyć na śmierć, niż pozwolić komuś ucierpieć. _Bronić, chronić i służyć_ , napisała mu kiedyś Narcyza i chłopak zdawał się wziąć te słowa do serca bardziej niż ktokolwiek znany Hawthorn, która nie była nawet pewna, czy kiedykolwiek czytała o kimś takim.

Nawet, jeśli teraz wygrali, Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że utracili co innego. Była w stanie wywęszyć determinację Harry'ego i domyślała się, że teraz planował kryć się jeszcze skrzętniej niż do tej pory.

 _Możliwe, że będę w stanie coś zrobić w związku z tym_ , pomyślała. _Nie będzie w stanie odeprzeć "niebezpieczeństwo", jeśli nie będzie wiedział, z której strony ono nadciągnie._

 _Ostatecznie, jeśli jest nam aż tak oddany, to możemy chociaż tyle dla niego zrobić, że będziemy równie oddani jemu i złapiemy go, kiedy zacznie upadać, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki on by złapał nas._


	33. Jakie jest Światło

Lojalnie uprzedzam: ten rozdział kończy się cliffhangerem. Jest również wyjątkowo bolesny.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Jakie jest Światło**

Harry wyszedł z pokoju życzeń i zorientował się nagle, że Peter nie powiedział, gdzie będzie na niego czekać z Verą. _No, w najgorszym przypadku będzie to musiało mieć miejsce gdzieś poza szkołą, bo podejrzewam, że Dumbledore wciąż nie zdjął tych osłon, które nie pozwalały Peterowi na wstęp do zamku._

Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

– _Wskaż mi_ Petera Pettigrew – mruknął.

Jego różdżka zakręciła się raz na dłoni, po czym zaczęła wskazywać statecznie w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Harry kiwnął głową i zrobił krok przed siebie.

Ręka Milicenty złapała go za ramię, zatrzymując go nagle w miejscu.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz, Harry? – zapytała z fałszywą wesołością. – Powiedziałeś nam przecież, że ostatnio próbujesz się lepiej wysypiać. Mam wrażenie, że lepiej ci się będzie spało, kiedy wrócisz do naszego pokoju wspólnego, zamiast lunatykowania po korytarzach.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i poruszył mocno ramieniem, okrężny ruch ręki, którego jego matka go nauczyła do wyrywania się z uchwytu wroga. Zadziałało teraz, ręka Milicenty opadła.

– Mam jeszcze jedno spotkanie – syknął na nią. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby tak na niego patrzyła. – Nie musisz wszędzie za mną łazić, a już na pewno nie potrzebuję, żebyś się wtrącała w sprawy, które obiecałem innym ludziom.

Milicenta po prostu odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy planowała go przesłuchać po powrocie do Slytherinu, czy też może po prostu uznała, że w tej chwili i tak nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Nie robił sobie jednak nadziei na to, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie się wtrącała, czy próbowała go opóźnić.

Harry wyminął patrolujących korytarze profesorów i prefektów, kryjąc się pod zaklęciem kameleona ilekroć zachodziła taka potrzeba. Wrota Hogwartu wciąż były otwarte, więc wyszedł nimi na zewnątrz. Zmusił się jednak do zatrzymania się na chwilę i odetchnięcia słodkim powietrzem wolności.

 _No, może nie aż takim słodkim_ , pomyślał, krzywiąc się, kiedy dobiegł go bogaty zapach koni, które były wcześniej zaprzęgnięte do powozów Beauxbatons.

Harry odwrócił się i omiótł wzrokiem błonia, skupiając się na kierunku, który wskazywała mu różdżka, ale niczego nie był w stanie zobaczyć. Oczywiście, Peter był prawdopodobnie szczurem i sam też pewnie nie byłby w stanie zobaczyć ukrytego pod zaklęciem Harry'ego. Harry pokręcił głową i opuścił zaklęcie.

– Peter? – zapytał tak głośno, jak tylko śmiał.

Zobaczył niewielkie poruszenie po swojej lewej, po czym w trawie mignął mu nagle szary szczur, biegnący nisko przy ziemi – ruch, który nauczył się rozpoznawać w zeszłym roku. Szczur przysiadł na moment, jakby chcąc oczyścić sobie wąsiki i wykonał łapką gest w jego kierunku. Harry uśmiechnął się i podążył za nim.

Peter poprowadził go wzdłuż muru, w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka jak tylko wrota wejściowe zniknęły im z zasięgu wzroku. Spędził chwilę na szamotaniu się i dostosowywaniu długości swoich kończyn nim wreszcie odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Peter – powiedział Harry, ściskając mu dłoń na powitanie. – Dobrze wyglądasz.

I naprawdę tak było. Jego twarz nie była już wychudzona i zastraszona jak w zeszłym roku, a jego niebieskie oczy były pełne dobrego humoru. Harry był pod wrażeniem tego, jak wiele dobrego przyniosło mu tych kilka miesięcy z dala od aurorów i dementorów. Nawet jego uśmiech był swobodniejszy, głębszy, cieplejszy.

– Harry – powiedział Peter. – Tak, czuję się znacznie lepiej, tym bardziej, że udało mi się z tobą zobaczyć. Sanktuarium to nadzwyczajne miejsce. Odpoczynek tam to prawdziwy odpoczynek, bez tego popielowatego uczucia, że się zmarnowało zbyt wiele godzin na sen, które miałem zanim tam trafiłem. Wieszcze widzą dokładnie jakiego rodzaju światło jest ci potrzebne, ile poduszek powinno leżeć na twoim łóżku, żebyś się czuł komfortowo, a kiedy napada cię bezsenność albo strach, zawsze w pobliżu jest ktoś, z kim można porozmawiać. Sanktuarium nie ma normalnego cyklu dnia i nocy przez to, że jest tak otoczone cieniami. – Peter uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że po Azkabanie spodoba mi się w jakimś odciętym od świata miejscu, ale jakże się myliłem.

Harry czuł, że sam zaczyna się rozluźniać, zarówno na widok oczywistej radości i spokoju na twarzy Petera, jak i faktu, że wieszczki wciąż nie było nigdzie widać.

– Gdzie jest Vera? – zapytał, tak tylko żeby się upewnić.

– Zaraz do nas dołączy – powiedział Peter i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Już jestem niemal kompletnie wyleczony. Ale sieć feniksa dalej tam siedzi. A skoro to jest sieć, a ty jesteś na dobrej drodze do zostania _vatesem_ , to pomyślałem, że pewnie dasz radę ją zniszczyć.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się skąd Peter wie o jego postępach na drodze do zostania _vatesem_ i nagle przypomniał sobie, że przecież Peter wspomniał w swoim liście, że Remus tam do niego dołączył. _No tak. Pewnie powiedział mu o tym, jak zdjąłem_ Obliviate _z jego umysłu._

– Spróbuję – powiedział Harry. – Ale jeśli zacznie cię boleć, to musisz mi od razu powiedzieć. Wciąż nie mam wprawy w niszczeniu sieci.

Peter zaśmiał się.

– Dzieliłem się z tobą moim bólem już w zeszłym roku, ilekroć coś mi się stało, Harry – powiedział, siadając. – W Sanktuarium tylko nauczyłem się, jak być jeszcze bardziej szczerym. No chodź, daję ci swoją zgodę na użycie na mnie legilimencji.

Harry kiwnął głową i ujął w dłonie głowę Petera. Peter spojrzał mu w oczy z zaufaniem. To dało Harry'emu znacznie więcej pewności siebie niż normalnie, dzięki czemu łatwiej mu było pochylić się i szepnąć:

– _Legilimens._

Poczuł znajome wrażenie wiatru porywającego go do przodu i nagle unosił się w miejscu kompletnie mu nieznanym. W zeszłym roku umysł Petera przypominał Azkaban, włącznie z brudnymi, szarymi ścianami i długimi korytarzami pełnymi zamkniętych cel.

To miejsce było białe i przytulne w sposób, który nadawał mu niemal wrażenie prawdziwego domu, z łukowatym zwieńczeniem nad drzwiami wejściowymi, które były lekko uchylone, jakby zapraszając każdego do środka. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć przez jedne z drzwi błyszczące skarby i miał wrażenie, że to musiały być najnowsze wspomnienia Petera. Pozostałe leżały nieco z tyłu, w cieniach, ale nie wyglądało, jakby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie; Peter prawdopodobnie by mu je udostępnił, gdyby Harry tylko o to poprosił. Światło pochodziło z nieznanego źródła, ale sprawiało, że leżące na tapczanach, jasnoszare poduszki błyszczały, kiedy je mijał, podobnie jak kremowe dywany i wiele innych odcieni, które były na tyle różnorodne, że żaden pokój nie wydawał się nudny. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Peter sam ułożył swój umysł na wzór Sanktuarium, czy też może był to naturalny wpływ tego miejsca. Tak czy inaczej, jego słowa o tym, jak tam było spokojnie, wydawały się teraz Harry'emu znacznie bardziej prawdziwe.

Jedyne, co w tej całej bieli było wybitnie nie na miejscu, to sieć feniksa, parszywy, włochaty, złoty pająk, przyczajony w kącie jednego z pokojów. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ruszając w jego kierunku i wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.

– Musisz się stąd wynieść – powiedział jej.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał klekot i syk odmowy, a sieć skuliła się, demonstrując ostatnią część umysłu Petera, której wciąż się trzymała. Harry pokręcił głową i przyklęknął nad nią, przyglądając jej się. Tkwiła w niej maleńka figurka. Po chwili Harry zorientował się, że to replika jego samego.

Harry zamrugał i kiwnął głową. _Oczywiście że tak. Peter zdołał uciec z Azkabanu dlatego, że skupił swoją sieć na obowiązku opiekowania się i chronienia mnie, zamiast obowiązku ratowania jego przyjaciół. Nic dziwnego, że jestem kotwicą tego cholerstwa._

Harry opuścił rękę i złapał nią sieć. Ta zasyczała na niego i zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała się owinąć wokół jego przedramienia.

W odpowiedzi wezwał to, co nazywał umysłem _vatesa_. Dotykające go kosmyki sieci momentalnie obumarły i opadły. Jej złote resztki zadrżały i wydały z siebie pełną drżenia pieśń niepokoju, która pewnie by i sprawiła, że Harry by się zawahał, gdyby nie to, że kiedyś słyszał podobną we własnej głowie.

– Nie – powiedział. – W ogóle nie powinno cię tu być. A już na pewno nie powinnaś byłą tu być tak długo. _Wypad._

Cofnął się o krok i owinął drugą dłoń wokół pierwszej. Sieć pojaśniała z desperacją i wystrzeliła kolejny kosmyk w kierunku dywanu. Harry szarpnął w bok i sieć musiała się wycofać zanim znalazła sobie nowe miejsce do zakotwiczenia się. Harry zamknął oczy.

Skupił się na tym, jak brzmiała pieśń _prawdziwego_ feniksa, taką, jaką ją pamiętał, kiedy kładła go do snu tego lata, przed porwaniem, śmierciożercami, aresztowaniem Snape'a i wszystkimi innymi elementami tego bałaganu. Pieśń rozbrzmiała w jego wyobraźni, czysta i niewinna, i zagłuszyła jękliwy dysonans sieci, która starała się wykorzystać ją do swojej obrony.

Prawdziwa piosenka pokonała fałszywą w chwilę i nagle sieć rozpadła mu się w palcach. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że trzyma nic więcej jak garść złotego pyłu, a jego replika zajęła swoje miejsce pośród starych wspomnień w jednym z białych pokojów, nie mniej ważna od wszystkich pozostałych, ale też, na szczęście, już też nie powód, dla którego Peter miałby żyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się, rozrzucił pył w cienie, ostrożnie, tak by nie miała szans się więcej ułożyć w sieć, po czym zrobił krok w tył, mrucząc jedno słowo i wychodząc z niezwykle ciepłego i przyjemnie oświetlonego umysłu Petera.

Otworzył oczy, mrugał przez chwilę i wreszcie zdołał skupić wzrok na Peterze, który rozglądał się z oszołomieniem. Peter czuł się, jakby ktoś przywalił mu ogromnym młotem w bok głowy, ale guz szybko się wchłonął i stał częścią jego samego.

– Co za… wspaniałe uczucie – wymamrotał. – Jak wolność. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, a Harry był rozdarty między dumą a zawstydzeniem, kiedy zobaczył na jego twarzy podziw. – Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie proste.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się lekko, tak żeby nie musieć patrzeć Peterowi w oczy.

– Jeszcze w zeszłym roku by nie było – powiedział. – Sieć więżącą wspomnienia Remusa zerwałem za szybko i pozwoliłem wszystkim emocjom wpłynąć na raz. A wieszcze musieli porządnie osłabić twoją sieć. Zerwanie jej nie było takie trudne.

– Dziękuję, że zwróciłeś mi moją wolność, Harry – powiedział Peter. – A teraz zajmijmy się tym, po co tu przyszedłem. – Usiadł z powrotem na trawie.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę.

– Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy najpierw znaleźć jakieś schronienie? – zapytał.

Peter pokręcił głową.

– Nikt nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby tutaj przyjść, a nawet jeśli, to łatwo będzie nam się schować. – Położył specyficzny nacisk na ostatnie słowo, czego Harry nie zrozumiał, cały czas gapiąc się na niego.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

– Co masz na myśli, to po co tu przyszedłeś? – dodał, kiedy jego uszy wreszcie dostarczyły tę część zdania do mózgu. – Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś pozbyć się sieci feniksa.

– To tak, ale chciałem też się z tobą zobaczyć. – Peter pochylił się do przodu i położył jedną dłoń na drugiej. – Harry, nie możesz tak po prostu przyjmować ciągle na klatę kolejnych ciosów, zwłaszcza tego kalibru, jak w ostatnich miesiącach, i żyć jakby nic się nie stało.

Harry zamrugał, lekko urażony, że Peter tak o nim myśli.

– Oczywiście, że mogę – powiedział. – Zostałem wytrenowany pod kątem siły i wytrzymałości, a ostatnimi czasy dodałem jeszcze do tego więcej siły. To miło, że się o mnie martwisz. – To była prawda. Świadomość, że ktoś jeszcze martwi się o niego, podczas gdy jego ojciec, Snape i Draco ostatnio zrobili się tacy dziwni, cieszyła go bardziej niż Harry byłby skłonny przyznać. – Ale naprawdę nie masz o co się martwić. Dobrze sobie radzę, naprawdę. Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, ministra odwołają ze stanowiska, a Snape wróci do domu po swojej rozprawie.

Peter po prostu pokręcił głową.

– Co? – Harry przełknął krzyk, który próbował się wydostać z jego gardła. – No co? – powiedział z większym naciskiem. – Czyżby jeden z wieszczów przepowiedział, że Snape już nigdy nie wróci do domu?

– To nie ten rodzaj wieszczy, pamiętasz? – Peter uśmiechnął się do niego, ale w jego minie było coś nieskończenie zmęczonego. – Widzą teraźniejszość, nie przyszłość. I nie, moje kręcenie głową nie miało nic wspólnego ze Snape'em, choć jeśli ktoś potrzebuje pogryzienia po kostkach, to właśnie on. Nie, po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Co byś pomyślał o kimś, komu się przydarzyło do wszystko, co się przytrafiło tobie w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy? Naprawdę byś pomyślał, że ktoś taki dobrze się trzyma, że dobrze sobie radzi?

Harry podniósł głowę. _Znowu to?_ pomyślał z irytacją. _Przynajmniej nie wygląda na to, żeby faktycznie przyprowadził ze sobą tę wieszczkę, jak mówił._

– Oczywiście że nie – powiedział. – Ale ja nie jestem tym kimś. Jestem sobą.

– Czyli jesteś lepszy od innych? – Głos Petera był niesłychanie suchy.

– Oczywiście że nie.

– Silniejszy od nich?

Harry pokręcił głową, starając się ułożyć w słowa to, co naprawdę czuł pod tym względem. Najprawdziwsze słowa były tymi, które ludzie zwykle zbywali, głównie dlatego, że nie rozumieli ich tak, jak on.

– Po prostu… nie znam ich tak dobrze jak znam siebie – powiedział w przypływie nagłej inspiracji. – Nie wiedziałbym na pewno, czy czują się tak dobrze jak twierdzą. Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że się już czegoś nie boi, a potem pokazał oznaki strachu, to podejrzewałbym, że mnie okłamuje. Ale ja _wiem_ jak _ja_ się czuję i wiem, że czuję się dobrze. Wiem, że mogę dalej pracować. – Uśmiechnął się do Petera. – W zeszłym roku ufałeś mi na tyle, żeby wyjawić mi tajemnice, które ciążyły ci na sercu przez dwanaście lat. Czemu teraz nie możesz mi zaufać? Nie widzisz, że wszystko ze mną w porządku?

– Bo z całą pewnością nie jest z tobą w porządku, Harry – odezwał się nagle głos zza niego. – Nie było z tobą w porządku odkąd skończyłeś półtora roku.

Harry poderwał się na nogi, instynktownie wysuwając się przed Petera. Wtedy zorientował, że ten się w ogóle nie poruszył, w ogóle nie był zaskoczony albo zdenerwowany. Posłał mu przez ramię zdradzone spojrzenie.

Peter spojrzał na niego kompletnie bez skruchy.

– Vera chciała okazji, żeby przez chwilę poprzyglądać ci się z daleka, Harry – powiedział. – Wieszcze są w stanie zobaczyć od razu całą prawdę na temat ludzkiej duszy, ale potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby przetrawić i _zrozumieć_ to, co zobaczyli. Zgodziła się trzymać się z daleka kiedy zdejmowałeś ze mnie sieć.

– Okłamałeś mnie – warknął Harry, patrząc na niewielką, pulchną czarownicę, która szła w ich kierunku wzdłuż murów zamku. Wciąż była dość daleko, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć wyraźnie jej twarzy, ale był pewien, że patrzy na niego z troską – troską, którą powinna skierować w stronę kogoś innego, troską, która mogła wyjawić jej jego największe sekrety, jeśli tylko na to pozwoli, troską, która może go zachęcić do obnażenia swoich słabości, jeśli tylko spędzi w jej towarzystwie zbyt dużo czasu. Odsunął się od Very. – Zaufałem ci, a ty mnie okłamałeś.

Peter po prostu na niego spojrzał.

– Wcale cię nie okłamałem, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Ostrzegłem cię, że oboje cię odwiedzimy. Powiedziałem, że zaraz do nas dołączy. Uprzedziłem cię, że wieszcze mają dar absolutnej szczerości i absolutnego Światła. Nie wiem, czemu ci się wydawało, że będziesz w stanie się przed tym ukryć i prawdę mówiąc, nie rozumiem, czemu byś chciał. Jeśli chcesz zostać _vatesem_ , to powinieneś dążyć do zrozumienia samego siebie. Nie dostaniesz ku temu lepszej okazji niż ta.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. _Merlinie, jak ja tego nienawidzę._ Zawsze nienawidził tych chwil, kiedy dwa jego zobowiązania ciągnęły nim w przeciwnych kierunkach.

Jeśli naprawdę chciał zostać _vatesem_ , to tak, powinien lepiej sam siebie zrozumieć, tak jak to sobie obiecał wtedy w sowiarni, kiedy jego własna sieć feniksa pękła. To, czym się zajmował, czyli uwalnianie magicznych stworzeń, było ważne dla tak wielu istnień, z czarodziejami włącznie. To z całą pewnością nie było coś, co chciałby porzucić.

Ale istniały pewne tajemnice, których nie powinien ujawniać światu – zwłaszcza te dotyczące jego rodziców. Jeśli ta wieszczka naprawdę była w stanie zobaczyć wszystko, to wiedziała już co zrobili Lily i James. Harry tego nie chciał. Zastanawiał się z niechęcią, jakie były szanse na to, że wieszczom się w sądzie wierzy bezgranicznie i nie zmusza się ich nawet do wzięcia veritaserum przed złożeniem zeznań.

Odwrócił się w stronę Very kiedy ta podeszła do niego i pochylił głowę, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Nie miał zamiaru uciekać, ale też nie widział powodu do okazywania jej uprzejmości.

– Jak się pani ma? – zapytał, celowo mrucząc pod nosem.

– Znacznie lepiej od ciebie – powiedziała Vera i jej ostry, rzeczowy ton skłonił Harry'ego do podniesienia głowy. Vera była kobietą, którą mógłby minąć na ulicy Hogsmeade i nawet nie zwrócić na nią uwagi. Jej twarz była spokojna i przeciętna, oznaczona lekkimi zmarszczkami od śmiechu i marszczenia brwi i mrużenia oczu podczas czytania pergaminów. Jej oczy były ciemnobrązowe, choć nie aż tak ciemne jak snape'owe. Miała brązowe włosy, upięte w elegancki kok z tyłu głowy. Nic w niej nie sugerowało, że była kimś, kto byłby w stanie wyrwać czarodziejowi jego tajemnice jednym tylko spojrzeniem.

– Nie wiem o co pani chodzi – powiedział Harry, zdeterminowany by blefować do samego końca. _Może jeśli pokażę jej jak bardzo tego nie chcę, to się podda i uszanuje moją prywatność._ – Ostatnio osiągnąłem naprawdę wiele i jestem z tego bardzo dumny. Jeden z moich przyjaciół wreszcie przestał być głupi. Spotkałem się z moimi sojusznikami i odesłałem ich zadowolonych. Wydaje mi się, że uda mi się odzyskać mojego opiekuna bez większych kłopotów ze strony ministerstwa.

Vera słuchała go z założonymi rękami. Jej obecność była bardzo solidna. Harry był już pewien, że choć mógłby ją minąć, nie zauważając w niej niczego nadzwyczajnego, to przynajmniej ściągnęłaby na siebie jego spojrzenie. Wyglądała, jakby nic nie było w stanie jej ruszyć z miejsca, jakby żaden widok nie był w stanie jej poruszyć. Harry podejrzewał, że to była dobra cecha dla kogoś, kto szedł przez świat zaglądając bez pytania ludziom do czaszek, a potem czepiał się tego, co tam znalazł.

– Wszystko to osiągnąłeś z kosztem dla siebie – powiedziała Vera, kiedy już miała pewność, że skończył. – Poddałeś czas i wysiłek, które mógł poświęcić ktokolwiek inny, co więcej, zgodziłeś się odpisać na list od kogoś, z kim nigdy więcej nie chciałeś mieć do czynienia i spędziłeś naprawdę wiele czasu na okłamywaniu ludzi, nieprawdaż? Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek się o ciebie martwił. Czemu? Czemu ktoś, kto się tak męczy dla dobra innych, nie pozwala im zauważyć tego, co robi, żeby mogli to należycie docenić?

– Zamknij się – powiedział Harry i szybko zamknął usta. Nie chciał być aż tak nieuprzejmy, naprawdę nie chciał, ale to... to było po prostu za wiele. Odsunął się od niej o krok i poczuł jak dłoń Petera zaciska mu się na ramieniu, delikatnie ale niewzruszenie.

– Harry – wymamrotał Peter – po prostu jej wysłuchaj. To ona przekonała mnie, że nie jestem zły dlatego, że spełniam rozkaz, który przyjąłem przez wzgląd na moją miłość i potrzebę chronienia przyjaciół. Wspominałem jej słowa przez cały mój pobyt w Azkabanie i między innymi dzięki nim udało mi się zebrać w sobie odwagę, żeby się stamtąd wydostać.

– Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie patrzyła – powiedział Harry.

– Za późno na to, Harry. – Głos Very był łagodny. – Już cię zobaczyłam. Ale ty w ogóle nie lubisz, kiedy ktokolwiek się na ciebie patrzy, nieprawdaż? To uwarunkowanie twojej matki wciąż bardzo silnie w tobie siedzi. Odbijasz uwagę od siebie do innych ludzi, uważając, że ich problemy są gorsze od twoich. Chcesz, żeby wszyscy patrzyli na Connora, a nie na ciebie, nawet kiedy zrobisz coś wyjątkowego. Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek odkrył jak wiele sekretów w sobie nosisz, nawet kiedy te powoli cię wyniszczają.

Harry słyszał jak jego własny oddech ucieka mu z płuc w przerażonym, chaotycznym tempie. Nie pozwolił sobie poddać się pokusie odsunięcia się, ucieczki, albo zrobienia czegoś niefortunnego. Musiał przez to przejść, zwłaszcza jeśli Vera znała już wszystkie jego tajemnice. Musiał ją przynajmniej przekonać do tego, żeby nikomu o nich nie mówiła.

– To nie była jej wina – powiedział Verze. – To... nie było najlepsze, co mogła zrobić w tej sytuacji, ale wydawało jej się wtedy, że to było niezbędne do chronienia Connora. Musiałem się ukryć, tak żeby nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, planując ataki na mojego brata.

– A teraz? – zapytała Vera. – Teraz, kiedy już przyjąłeś do wiadomości, że twój brat może nie być tym, który będzie potrzebował opieki, czemu wciąż usiłujesz pozostać w cieniu? Twoja magia jest naprawdę potężna, Harry. Tak wiele mógłbyś osiągnąć, gdybyś tylko to zaakceptował i przyjął pozycję przywódcy, do czego tak wielu ludzi już cię zachęcało.

Harry obnażył zęby. _Mogę to wyjaśnić, ale przecież nie zrozumieją._

– Ludzie są naprawdę wspaniali – powiedział Verze. – A to już brzmi strasznie głupio.

Vera po prostu podniosła brwi.

– Już widziałam twoje usprawiedliwienia, Harry – powiedziała. – Wyjaśnij. Obiecuję ci, nie powiem ci, że cokolwiek co powiesz, brzmi głupio. Wiele innych spraw w twojej duszy kryje się za znacznie bardziej bezsensownymi wyjaśnieniami, jak na przykład to, co ci zrobili twoi rodzice. – Jej twarz po raz pierwszy pociemniała, a ona sama przymrużyła oczy. – Chciałabym spojrzeć im w dusze, gdyby tylko tu byli, chcę zobaczyć, jak to wyglądało z ich strony. Jestem pewna, że znalazłabym tam jeszcze gorsze i bardziej pokręcone wytłumaczenia.

– Chcesz usłyszeć to, co mam do powiedzenia, czy wolisz tak stać i obrażać moich rodziców? – zażądał Harry.

– To pierwsze, oczywiście – powiedziała Vera. – Po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś to na głos, Harry. Nadzwyczajne, nieprawdaż?

Harry skrzywił się na nią. _Wiem, o czym mówię i tylko dla mnie to powinno mieć sens. Co za różnica, czy ktoś inny o tym usłyszy czy nie?_

– Ludzie są naprawdę wspaniali – powiedział statecznym głosem, ignorując jęczący puls w jego głowie, który przypominał mu jak _kretyńsko_ te myśli brzmiały ilekroć starał się je ubrać w słowa. – Mają... mają swoje własne dusze, swoje własne wewnętrzne światy. Ich istnienie _ma znaczenie_ na tym świecie. Wszyscy są piękni, jeśli się na nich odpowiednio spojrzy. Nawet kiedy krzywdzą innych ludzi, tylko niektórzy robią to tylko po to, żeby ich skrzywdzić, jak Voldemort czy Bellatrix Lestrange. Zwykle jednak mają swoje własne powody. Tych powodów można wysłuchać i je zrozumieć. Chcę ich chronić. Chcę nie dopuścić do tego, żeby ludzie krzywdzili innych ludzi, oczywiście, ale chcę też im wybaczyć i znaleźć jakiś sposób na to, żeby oni sami byli w stanie sobie wybaczyć i żyć dalej, zamiast zamykać ich w Azkabanie, czy innym tego typu miejscu. Azkaban to takie koszmarne _marnotrawstwo_. Tak wiele potencjału jest w kimś takim jak Snape, którego ludzie po prostu lekceważą tylko dlatego, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia był śmierciożercą, albo w Draco, którego ktoś może zlekceważyć tylko przez wzgląd na jego nazwisko i reputację jego rodziny, albo w Peterze, o którym wszyscy myśleli, że jest po prostu kryminalistą i nikim więcej. – Harry spojrzał na Verę, pragnąc ją skłonić do zrozumienia. – Myślę, że większość ludzi jest w stanie wyleczyć się z ran, które zadali samym sobie, zmienić się, wrócić i spróbować od nowa. Nikt nie przestaje się zmieniać aż do śmierci. Powinni mieć przed sobą jeszcze tak wiele wyborów. Powinni mieć przed sobą tak wiele ścieżek. I to się tyczy _wszystkich_. Jeśli zostanę przywódcą, to odetnę ścieżki ludziom, którzy zaczną uważać, że są mi winni posłuszeństwo po prostu przez wzgląd na moją siłę. – Harry prychnął i pokręcił głową. – Moc jest dobra tylko wtedy, kiedy służy ludziom to poszerzania ich horyzontów, a nie kiedy ma być... nie wiem, rzucana wokół, kształtowana w ładne światełka, czy co tam.

Vera przez dłuższy czas przyglądała mu się w ciszy. Harry w zamian przyglądał się jej. W miarę mijania sekund, zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że ona _naprawdę_ zdawała się rozumieć. Nie był w stanie poradzić już na to, że poznała jego tajemnice, ale być może, jeśli przynajmniej jedna osoba _naprawdę_ zrozumie i podzieli to, w co on wierzy...

– Wszyscy, Harry? – powiedziała nagle Vera bardzo cicho. – Wszyscy na to zasługują?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Wygląda na to, że twój wzrok jest jednak wadliwy – powiedział. – Tak, _wszyscy_. Włącznie z byłymi śmierciożercami. Wydawało mi się, że tyle sama rozumiesz, skoro zaprosiłaś Petera do Sanktuarium. – Poczuł jak ręka Petera zaciska się na moment na jego nadgarstku, ale nie spojrzał na niego. Wciąż był na niego zirytowany.

Vera podeszła kilka kroków bliżej i usiadła na trawie, zdając się nie zauważać tego jak zimna i mokra ona była. Jej oczy były łagodne i pełne smutku.

– Jeśli wszyscy na to zasługują – szepnęła Vera – to czemu ty na to nie zasługujesz, Harry?

Harry odwrócił od niej głowę.

– Po prostu zapytałam – powiedziała Vera. – To było bardzo proste pytanie, Harry. Zachęcasz innych ludzi do tego, żeby byli do pewnego stopnia samolubni i odkrywasz całe ich dzikie piękno, które są w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Czemu w takim razie nie chcesz pozwolić sobie na odkrycie, jak wiele piękna kryje się w twojej własnej duszy?

– Ja to co innego – powiedział Harry. – To mnie nie dotyczy. – Och, Merlinie, ależ on tego nie _znosił_. Czuł się, jakby ktoś go obdzierał ze skóry, pasek po pasku, odsłaniając jego duszę. _Nie, to musi być coś głębszego niż moja dusza. Ją już widziała._

– Powiedz mi, czemu – powiedziała Vera.

– Skoro już to _widziałaś_ , to czemu _sama_ mi nie powiesz? – Harry'emu wydawało się, że jak będzie opryskliwy to ją od siebie odstraszy. Działało to na większość ludzi. Było jedną z jego ulubionych technik odwracających uwagę. Rozmówcy zaczynali być źli na niegrzecznego człowieka i nie myśleli spokojnie, albo uznawali, że ktoś opryskliwy i nadąsany nie zasługuje na ich pomoc.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Vera.

 _Nie! Nie, niech to Merlin przeklnie, wcale nie chciałem, żeby to powiedziała!_ Harry obrócił się znowu, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co chciał w tym momencie zrobić. Może miał zaklęcie na końcu języka, może nawet chciał uderzyć nim w Verę. Nie odkrył też, czym by się to skończyło, ponieważ Peter go objął mocno obiema rękami i Harry nie mógł zrobić czegoś, co skrzywdziłoby też Petera. Miotał się nieszczęśliwie przez moment, ale uchwyt Petera był naprawdę mocny.

– Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której byłbyś równy wszystkim innym – powiedziała Vera głosem niskim i bezlitosnym. – Uważasz, że nie jesteś godzien miłości, o ile nie robisz czegoś dla ludzi, a nawet wtedy oczekujesz, że ta miłość zostanie ci odebrana jak tylko kogoś zawiedziesz, albo się w czymś pomylisz. Chcesz, żeby inni uważali na swoje zdrowie, ale nie obchodzi cię twoje własne, tak długo jak przeciążanie go w jakiś sposób komuś służy. Jesteś gotów wybaczyć innym najgorsze obelgi i krzywdy, które mogliby ci zadać, nawet maltretowanie, które było niewybaczalne, ale bezlitośnie karcisz się przy najdrobniejszych błędach. Zainterweniowałbyś momentalnie, gdyby ktoś przeszedł to, co ty. Kiedy to ciebie spotyka, postrzegasz to jako coś normalnego. Jesteś zainteresowany duszami innych ludzi do stopnia, w którym jesteś gotów w nich utonąć, ale uważasz, że nikt nie powinien znać twojej, ponieważ jest brzydka i nieinteresująca. – Zamilkła na moment. – To chyba z grubsza wszystko, Harry, to jest trzon ciebie. Naprawdę nie postrzegasz siebie jako człowieka, co?

 _Merlinie_ , ależ to bolało i Harry chciał tylko, żeby ona wreszcie przestała. Złapał oddech i zrobił co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby odsunąć ten ból od siebie, zwłaszcza, że ręce Petera zacisnęły się wokół Harry'ego niemal boleśnie, a ten wydawał z siebie jakieś absurdalne, przerażone dźwięki.

– Oczywiście, że postrzegam – powiedział, ale jego gardło było tak ściśnięte, że prawie nie mógł mówić. – Mam jedną głowę, dwie ręce, dwie nogi, oczy, nos i uszy we właściwych miejscach...

Vera wyciągnęła rękę i położyła mu dłoń na czole.

– Harry – powiedziała. Jej głos miał pogłos łez. – Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozwoliłeś się sobie wyleczyć. Zniszczyłeś kilka sieci i niektóre bariery, które cię spowalniały, ale nie wszystkie – tak naprawdę, te, które zniszczyłeś, to były niemal wszystkie te, które powstrzymywałyby cię przed próbami służenia tak wielu ludziom jak to tylko możliwe. Zmieniłeś punkt widzenia ze służenia swojemu bratu na służenie innym. Wciąż nie uważasz, że jesteś wart odpoczynku, spokoju, relaksacji czy miłości. A nie ma ku temu _żadnego_ powodu, żebyś nie miał do nich dostępu, a przynajmniej żadnych logicznych, którymi mógłbyś to sobie wytłumaczyć. Wiesz o tym dobrze i właśnie dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym je wymówiła na głos. Kiedy zostały przed tobą tak wyłożone, nie mogłeś się już dłużej kryć z faktem, że są nielogiczne.

Harry wykręcił głowę, żeby odsunąć się od jej ręki, ale wtedy okazało się, że jego jedyną alternatywą było schowanie twarzy w ramieniu Petera. Spiął się i zamarł w bezruchu.

– Nie rozumiesz – szepnął, upewniając się, że oboje są w stanie go usłyszeć. – _Mylisz_ się. To po prostu... tak już musi być.

– Wcale nie musi – powiedziała Vera. – Nie możesz zrobić _wszystkiego_ , Harry i nikt tego od ciebie nie oczekuje – może poza twoją matką, której z chęcią bym przywaliła. – Jej głos pogłębił się i ton pociemniał na moment, ale po chwili wrócił do normy. – Naprawdę zasługujesz na to wszystko, co dajesz innym. I wydaje mi się, że kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, to sam to zrozumiesz.

Harry odwrócił się i zagapił się na nią. Musiał się oprzeć pokusie wtulenia się z powrotem w Petera. _Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. Potrzebuję komfortu, ale to jest słabość, na którą nie mogę sobie pozwolić, ani teraz, ani nigdy._

– Co masz na myśli?

Vera podniosła brwi.

– No przecież zabieramy cię ze sobą do Sanktuarium, rzecz jasna – powiedziała. – Twoja dusza jest już niemal rozdarta na dwoje. W sytuacji tak złej jak twoja nie potrzebuję zgody od moich braci i sióstr. Padniesz, jeśli się tobą nie zajmiemy, potrzebujesz spokoju i odpoczynku, a tam je znajdziesz. W miejscu, w którym nie będziesz w stanie się ukryć, nie będziesz mógł się również oprzeć leczeniu.

Harry warknął. Wiatr wezbrał wokół nich, piekąc go w policzki i miotając kokiem Very coraz mocniej w miarę, jak jego magia rosła wokół niego.

– Nigdzie nie idę – powiedział.

– Ponieważ ludzie tutaj cię potrzebują – podsumowała Vera.

– Dokładnie.

– Czyli nie wolno ci być samolubnym? – zapytała Vera. – Nie wolno ci myśleć o własnych potrzebach od czasu do czasu, Harry?

– Proszę cię, przestań tak do mnie mówić – powiedział Harry.

– Jak?

– Jakby ci naprawdę zależało. Nie może ci zależeć. Jesteś obca.

– Wieszczka nie jest obca nikomu, kogo spotka – powiedziała cicho Vera. – Nie w chwili, w której może rzucić okiem na twoją duszę i poznać ją w pełni. Spędziłam długie lata, ucząc się współczucia, ponieważ pierwsza dusza, którą każdy wieszcz musi zobaczyć, jest jego własna, a ja byłam wtedy... naprawdę ciekawa. – Jej głos był lekko drwiący. – Wiem, że Peter powiedział ci, że wieszcze nie są w stanie kłamać, Harry. Nie okłamuję cię teraz. Naprawdę chcę cię zabrać ze sobą do Sanktuarium. Naprawdę myślę, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku i że świat poradzi sobie bez ciebie przez przynajmniej miesiąc. I wydaje mi się, że jak po tym miesiącu inni cię zobaczą, to zrozumieją, czemu. W Sanktuarium nie ma nikogo, kto by się nie chciał tobą zająć, Harry.

– Wyobraź to sobie, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Peter. – Mógłbyś być ze mną i Remusem. Godzimy się, powoli, krok po kroku. Wspomniałem ci o tym w liście. Wiem, że on też z chęcią się z tobą zobaczy.

Harry zorientował się nagle, że jakaś część niego naprawdę chciała pójść z nimi i żądała tego cokolwiek agresywnie. Ale przecież nie mógłby tak po prostu rzucić wszystkich innych zobowiązań w diabły.

– Nie – powiedział.

– Harry... – zaczęła Vera.

Głową Harry'ego szarpnęło nagle w bok, a on sam jęknął. Peter zacisnął znowu ramiona wokół niego, jakby się szykował do łączonej aportacji i chciał go zabrać stąd od razu.

– Harry? – zapytał, gdzieś poza odległym, głębokim światem agonii, w którym Harry właśnie tonął.

Harry czuł się, jakby ogromny hak złapał go za policzek. Chwilę potem zrozumiał co się dzieje. Draco go potrzebował – nie po prostu jego obecności, ale szczerze go w tej chwili _potrzebował_. Kilka sekund po tej realizacji Harry usłyszał jego przepełniony bólem wrzask, dźwięk, który sprawił, że Harry'emu zadzwoniło w uszach, a całe jego ciało spięło się raptownie.

– Nie mogę – powiedział, do Petera, do Very, do kogokolwiek innego, kto mógłby w tej chwili go słuchać, po czym zebrał się w sobie i _skoczył_ , przeciskając się przez osłony anty–aportacyjne, pragnąc niczego innego jak znaleźć się w tej chwili u boku Dracona.


	34. Julia Malfoy

Pod koniec tego rozdziału nie ma cliffhangera, yay. Ciężko się go pisało, więc... bawcie się dobrze.  
Witamy z powrotem w rzeczywistości, Draco.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Julia Malfoy**

Draco kiwnął zdecydowanie głową i wstał. Musnął palcami fiolki ciemnego eliksiru, które leżały w jego kieszeni, ale szybko poderwał dłoń i skrzyżował ręce na piersi w obawie, że ktoś mógłby to zauważyć. Potem się zmartwił, że Blaise albo Vince zwrócą uwagę na _to_ , więc ostatecznie po prostu odchrząknął.

– No masz ci los – ogłosił. Kłamstwo, które sobie przygotował, nie stoczyło mu się z języka tak gładko jak powinno, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że ćwiczył je większość dnia, ale to nie był problem. Blaise zerknął tylko na niego bez większego zainteresowania, a Vince, pochylony nad swoją pracą domową z zaklęć, tylko mruknął. – W podręczniku nie ma informacji, których potrzebuję. Muszę się wybrać do biblioteki.

Vince znowu mruknął. Blaise przechylił głowę na bok.

– Z jakiego przedmiotu? – zapytał.

– Ja… co? – Jakimś cudem Draco nie przewidział tej sytuacji. Jego kłamstwo zostało zaprojektowane tak, żeby pozwolić mu na samotne wyjście z pokoju z eliksirem. Nie sądził, że nagle zostanie poddany przesłuchaniu.

– Z jakiego przedmiotu idziesz szukać informacji? – Blaise wyłapał jego pełne wahania zająknięcie i teraz przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, założywszy palcem książkę. Nawet Vince podniósł wzrok, mrugając, jakby wiele wysiłku kosztowało go przyzwanie umysłu do rzeczywistości ze skupienia na nauce. – Sam jestem do tyłu z transmutacją. Może się wybiorę z tobą i razem znajdziemy coś dla siebie.

Draco zdobył się na roztrzęsione prychnięcie. Miał nadzieję, że Blaise nie usłyszy w tym dźwięku zdenerwowania, ale wiedział, że nie powinien liczyć na wiele. Nie bez powodu przydzielono Blaise'a do Slytherinu.

– Nie z transmutacji – powiedział zamiast wymyślania jakiegoś innego przedmiotu.

Cisza. Blaise podniósł brwi i kiedy Draco wciąż nic nie powiedział, uśmiechnął się.

– No? To z jakiego w takim razie przedmiotu?

Draco skrzywił się na niego.

– Zielarstwa, skoro już _musisz_ wiedzieć.

To rozwiązało problem. Blaise'owi zielarstwo wisiało, w dodatku ostatnio dostał trzy szlabany za przedrzeźnianie profesor Sprout za jej plecami. Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojej książki. Draco prychnął i ruszył do drzwi.

– Draco?

Zastanawiając się, od kiedy, na litość wszystkiego co normalne, jego współlokatorów tak strasznie obchodziły jego prywatne sprawy, Draco przywołał chorobliwy uśmiech i odwrócił się w stronę Vince'a.

– Tak?

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Vince.

Draco westchnął, przyglądając mu się. Vince był tego roku znacznie bardziej spostrzegawczy, bo nie było przy nim Grega, który zwykle zajmował większość jego uwagi. Draco po prostu żałował, że ten nie zaczął zwracać uwagi na kogoś _innego_.

– Tak – powiedział. – Po prostu nie lubię być do tyłu akurat z _zielarstwem_ i żałuję, że profesorowie zadali nam tak wiele pracy domowej akurat na cholerne _Halloween_.

Vince, najwyraźniej uspokojony, kiwnął głową i wrócił do podręcznika o zaklęciach z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że normalnie Greg by mu w tym pomagał. Greg był od niego nieco lepszy w zaklęciach, a obaj przyjaźnili się na tyle blisko, że pomagali sobie nawzajem w każdym możliwym przedmiocie.

Draco jednak miał w tej chwili coś ważniejszego na głowie niż pomaganie komuś, kto akurat odrabiał jakąś pracę domową, czy odczuwanie dziwnych ukłuć od wyrzutów sumienia, więc wymknął się z sypialni i przeszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Ku jego radości Pansy tam nie było, a zazwyczaj leżała rozwalona leniwie na którejś z kanap i ćwiczyła zaklęcia, albo pisała wypracowania, czy rozmawiała o profesjonalnym quidditchu. Tylko ona jeszcze obserwowała go tego roku na tyle blisko, że mogłaby zauważyć jak bardzo jest rozkojarzony.

 _Dziwne, że w ogóle zacząłem nagle zwracać na to uwagę_ , pomyślał Draco, wychodząc ostrożnie z lochów. _Niewiele w ogóle myślałem o Pansy ostatnio._

No nic, eliksir był gotowy.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy to nie jest dziwne, że jego uwaga tak efektywnie nagle się odwróciła w kierunku innych spraw jak tylko skończył eliksir, ale zbył to wzruszeniem ramion. Za kilka godzin będzie miał zmartwienia zupełnie innego pokroju. Był pewien, że uda mu się przywołać Julię i przekonać ją do przekazania mu mocy, która sprawi, że wreszcie będzie równy Harry'emu.

A wtedy Harry już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał szukać pocieszenia i miłości u kogokolwiek innego, tak jak to robił, organizując te głupie lekcje i spędzając długie godziny na rozmowach z ludźmi, których Draco nie lubił i wiedział, że są zdecydowanie niegodni poświęcanej im uwagi, jak na przykład ten gnojek, Smith. W ogóle nie będzie czuł, jakby Draco był go w jakiś sposób niegodny. A Draco nie będzie miał wrażenie, że jest przytłaczany cieniem Harry'ego. Wszystko będzie takie, jak być powinno, bo wreszcie będą sobie równi.

Poklepał się po kieszeni z fiolkami i przyśpieszył kroku. Znał idealne miejsce do przywołania ducha Malfoya. Badania, jakie przeprowadzał w bibliotece, zawierały w sobie coś więcej jak tylko podpowiedzi względem warzenia eliksiru i tego, którego przodka powinien wybrać do wezwania.

* * *

Draco rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po ukrytym pokoju i kiwnął głową. Tak, miał rację i książki też miały rację. Nikt nie zakłócił spokoju tego miejsca odkąd skorzystał z niego ostatni Malfoy, jego pradziadek. Pozwolił, żeby drzwi się za nim zamknęły z cichym syknięciem i wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia.

Powierzchownie, to był po prostu jeden z wielu nieużywanych w Hogwarcie pokoi. Dla oczu Malfoya jednak był czymś znacznie więcej. Draco rozejrzał się i zobaczył jak delikatne osłony i symbole zaczynają świecić ze ścian, przewodząc moc jasnymi płomieniami w kolorze szarego błękitu, kolorze ich starego herbu, kolorze kamieni, z których była wybudowana rezydencja Malfoyów. Szeptały mu _witaj_ głosem, który mruczał mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

 _Jednej z niewielu rzeczy, której nigdy nie będę zazdrościł Harry'emu_ , pomyślał Draco, wyjmując fiolki z kieszeni, _to jego rodziny._ W ogóle się o niego nie troszczyli, a nawet jeśli, to okazywali to w wyjątkowo fatalny sposób. Draco nigdy nie wątpił w to, że jego rodzice go kochają, czy w to, że pochodzi z jednej z najważniejszych rodzin w Wielkiej Brytanii.

 _I dzisiaj sprawię, że ta właśnie rodzina będzie ze mnie dumna_ , pomyślał, wbijając wzrok w środek podłogi. Nie było tam żadnego widocznego kręgu, ale był w stanie wyczuć nacisk zgromadzonej tam siły, wzbierającej niemal do punktu, w którym zaczynała go boleć głowa, świadczącej, że kiedyś tam był. Jego pradziadek przeprowadzał tu eksperymenty na więźniach dla Grindelwalda, choć robił to tak niezauważalnie, że nikt nigdy nie odkrył, kto był najskuteczniejszym katem Mrocznego Pana. Draconowi udało się to odkryć wyłącznie dlatego, że przeczytał tak wiele historii dotyczących swojej rodziny i zebrał razem wszystkie podpowiedzi i sugestie jakie znalazł w książkach.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, którą trzymał w kieszeni po przeciwnej stronie do tej, w której były wcześniej fiolki, i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– _Circino!_

 _Widzisz, Harry, ja naprawdę cię słuchałem_ , pomyślał, dumny z siebie, kiedy zaklęcie wypaliło krąg w kamieniach, lśniąc tą samą błękitną szarością, którą mieniły się osłony. Jeśli komuś nie chciało się zostać nekromantą i poświęcać czegoś – na przykład nie odzywając się częściej jak dwa razy do roku – jak ojciec Pansy, to musieli narysować okrąg, który uwięzi przywołanego ducha. Draco czytał książki i słuchał, kiedy Harry mu to tłumaczył. Nie miał zamiaru robić tego bezmyślnie. Wiedział, że wielu ludzi zacznie go postrzegać w zupełnie innym świetle, kiedy już zdobędzie potęgę Julii. Nie miał zamiaru czegoś spartolić, kiedy jego cel był już w zasięgu ręki.

 _To jest jedna z tych spraw, których Harry po prostu nie rozumie_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem, wyciągając srebrne puchary, w sprawie których musiał napisać do domu i prosić ślicznie swoją matkę, żeby ta mu je przysłała. _Nie pojmuje, co oznacza posiadanie takiej potęgi. Nie zauważa, że ludzie się mu niemal kłaniają, nawet kiedy na nich nie patrzy. No nic, ja to zauważam i kiedy już będę miał tę moc, to będę mógł go bronić, a on wreszcie będzie mógł robić ze swoją mocą co tylko mu się będzie żywnie podobało._

To było w głowie Dracona tak bardzo słuszne, że spędził chwilę, rozmarzony, zanim odkorkował pierwszą fiolkę, tę, która miała w sobie gęstszą wersję eliksiru i napełnił nim jeden z pucharów. Następnie wypełnił drugi lżejszą wersją. Ta parowała kiedy ją przelewał, a cienki kosmyk dymu owinął się przy krawędzi pucharu, sięgając w jego kierunku.

 _Cierpliwości, cierpliwości_ , pomyślał w jego kierunku Draco, kręcąc głową, po czym zamknął oczy i zmusił się do uspokojenia. To było naprawdę trudne kiedy wiedział, że kulminacja jego marzeń z kilku ostatnich miesięcy znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od niego.

Irytujące było to, że kiedy wreszcie wyciszył umysł, głosy, które słyszał, należały do jego matki i Harry'ego, ale nie krzyczeli oni z zachwytem nad jego nowo zdobytą magią, ale zachęcali go, żeby poczekał, żeby obiecał im, że nie wypije eliksiru.

Draco prychnął i otworzył oczy. Przecież _dotrzymał_ danej Harry'emu obietnicy. _Poczekał_ i nie użył jej w halloweenowy poranek. Ale była już noc i zostało mu już tylko kilka minut na wypicie eliksiru, jeśli chciał przed rankiem wezwać ducha Julii Malfoy i wynegocjować od niej jej moc.

Jego matka… Draco skrzywił się lekko. Cóż. Wciąż łamał daną jej obietnicę, używając eliksiru akurat w tę noc ze wszystkich. Ale była czystej krwi. Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim i wyjaśni jej dlaczego to zrobił, zrozumie. Zawsze chciała, żeby był szczęśliwy i żeby miał przed sobą bezpieczną przyszłość. Draco po prostu wykonywał kilka kroków w kierunku tej właśnie przyszłości. Zrozumie jak tylko zobaczy, że nie tylko stał się magicznym dziedzicem Malfoyów, ale też partnerem godnym Harry'ego.

Zrobił krok przed siebie, ostrożnie nie dotykając świecącej, szaro–błękitnej linii kręgu, żeby jej nie rozmazać, po czym ustawił w środku puchar z lżejszym eliksirem. Następnie podniósł własny i wykonał toast w stronę kręgu.

– Julio Malfoy – powiedział, wzywając po imieniu ducha, z którym chciał się skontaktować. – Jestem twoim potomkiem, Draconem Malfoyem, i proszę o twoją pomoc i obecność. – Przechylił kielich i wypił duszkiem jego gęstą zawartość.

Eliksir pomknął w dół jego gardła, pozornie szybciej niż on byłby w stanie go przełknąć. Draco spodziewał się, że będzie musiał się powstrzymywać od rzygania, ale do tego nie doszło. Jego żołądek się co prawda zbuntował, ale chwilę potem uspokoił. Jego wzrok za to zaczął się rozmazywać na brzegach. Nagle szaro–błękitne światło stało się znacznie bardziej obecne i jaśniejsze niż go pamiętał, a otaczające go ściany zrobiły się mniej solidne. Czuł się jakby śnił.

Zobaczył, jak puchar w środku kręgu przechyla się i lżejsza część eliksiru znika w niewidzialnych ustach.

Draco syknął pod nosem. Czyli to było to. Jego przodkini odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie. Oczywiście, że tak, sama pewnie tego chciała. Uśmiechnął się, pozwalając swojej pewności siebie wypłynąć znowu na wierzch. Usiadł spokojnie poza kręgiem i poczekał, aż ta się pojawi.

Kosmyki srebrnego dymu, takie same jak ten, który zawisł nad brzegiem drugiego pucharu, wzniosły się i zaczęły się ze sobą przeplatać. Draco patrzył z fascynacją jak te się krzyżowały i muskały nawzajem, niczym żmije w czasie godów, a potem wiązały ze sobą tak mocno, że nie był w stanie już znaleźć przestrzeni, która tam była jeszcze chwilę temu. Wreszcie zorientował się, że węże wspólnie uformowały bladą, szczupłą, kobiecą rękę.

Draco przełknął ślinę. Wciąż czuł na języku ciężki i gęsty posmak eliksiru.

Inne kosmyki dymu tworzyły pozostałe części ciała, choć wszystkie zdawały się działać niezależnie od siebie: druga ręka, kostka, dłoń, kilka palców, nos. Draco w pierwszej chwili spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc zobaczyć co się stanie, jeśli Julia się zmaterializuje naga. Poderwał jednak szybko głowę kiedy wszystkie srebrne obrazy zbiły się w jeden i nagle zaczął unosić się przed nim przezroczysty obraz kobiety o ledwie określonych światłem kształtach.

Draconowi dech zaparło. Julia Malfoy była niższa niż to sobie wyobrażał, ale z drugiej strony ludzie chyba w tamtych czasach generalnie byli niscy, prawda? Co miało znaczenie, to była jej dumna i szczupła sylwetka, jej podniesiony podbródek, jej niebieskie oczy spoglądające na niego z pełnym zrozumieniem. Po jej plecach spływała kaskada srebrnych włosów, lśniących subtelnie nienaturalnym połyskiem. Miała na sobie przestarzałą, srebrzystą szatę, a może po prostu dym nadał jej taki kolor. Nie przypominała go jakoś szczególnie, ani Lucjusza, ale wiedział, że jego ojciec i tak by ją zaaprobował. Była bardzo _malfoyowska_.

Draco oblizał usta, mając nadzieję, że zaklęcie podziałało jak należy i Julia zrozumie jego język. Wiedział, że w jej czasach angielski brzmiał zupełnie inaczej i nie ufał swojej zdolności do mówienia łaciną przy kobiecie, która pewnie używała go kiedyś na co dzień.

– Ja… witaj. Jestem Draco Malfoy. Wiesz, kim jestem?

Przez chwilę Julia stała w bezruchu, jakby nasłuchując odległego echa, zamiast jego głosu. Potem jednak skupiła na nim wzrok i kiwnęła szybko głową, gwałtowny, płynny ruch, niemal jak u czapli.

– Jesteś moim wielokrotnie–pra wnukiem – powiedziała, a jej głos był równie eteryczny co jej włosy. – Inaczej nie byłbyś w stanie mnie wezwać. Musimy być w pewien sposób związani krwią.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Z początku był pod wrażeniem, kiedy ją zobaczył, ale to się powoli zmieniało, kiedy zobaczył jak solidnie krąg ją trzymał. Jego boki wzebrały szaro–błękitną mocą kiedy Julia podleciała do jego krawędzi i ścigały ją, póki nie wróciła na środek. W bardzo oczywisty sposób miał nad nią pełną kontrolę i magia nekromancji działała _jak należy_ , niech szlag trafi Harry'ego i jego obiekcje.

– Tak – powiedział. – Jestem potomkiem twojego syna, Oktawiusza. – To wyłącznie sprawiło, że Julia podniosła na niego brew, przypominając mu profesor McGonagall. Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób, kiedy właśnie miał dorastać. – Użyłem eliksiru, który jest w stanie uczynić mnie magicznym dziedzicem kogoś z mojej rodziny, ponieważ nie mogę być dziedzicem mojego ojca, więc zwróciłem się do twojego ducha, bo mam wrażenie, że możemy być ze sobą w sympatii. Dlatego cię wezwałem.

Julia przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. Teraz kojarzyła się Draconowi z Harrym. Starał się jednak nie okazywać zdenerwowania. Nie bez powodu przeszedł przez swój własny trening w dzieciństwie.

– Chcesz mojej magii – powiedziała.

– Żeby zostać twoim magicznym dziedzicem, tak – powiedział Draco i kiwnął głową. A potem kazał sobie przestać przytakiwać. Był pewien, że jak będzie tak za często robił, to te dzikie, niekontrolowane ruchy głową sprawią, że będzie wyglądał jak idiota. – Wiem, że byłaś Lady, a przynajmniej dość potężna, żeby nią zostać. Chciałbym być dziedzicem kogoś potężnego.

– Czemu tak pragniesz tej siły? – zapytała cicho Julia.

– Kocham kogoś, kto kiedyś zostanie Lordem – powiedział Draco. – Albo przynajmniej może zostać Lordem, ale nie chce. Przynajmniej na razie. – Będzie musiał sprawdzić, czy nie uda mu się namówić Harry'ego do zmiany zdania na ten temat. Lordowie zwykle zajmowali się sprawami, które były ponad zwykłą politykę. Harry był zbyt szlachetny i przez to ślepy na to, żeby to zauważyć, ale będzie musiał go wysłuchać kiedy Draco wreszcie będzie tak samo potężny jak on. – Chcę być w stanie go wspierać i chronić jako ktoś mu _równy_. Zaryzykuje śmiercią, jeśli pokocha kogoś, kto nie jest mu równy. Obaj możemy przez to zginąć.

Julia ponownie zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać. Draco zastanawiał się, co jej tak długo zajmuje. Przecież może po prostu powiedzieć tak, albo nie. No i oczywiście, że się zgodzi, więc co jej tak długo zajmuje?

– Czy związanie cię z tym człowiekiem wspomoże jakoś chwałę naszej rodziny? – zapytała Julia.

 _Że co… Och. Powinienem był się domyślić, że się tym przejmie._ Ostatecznie to była ta sama kobieta, która uwiodła własnego brata, żeby zapewnić rodzinie Malfoyów ciągłość i oszczędzić swojemu bratu wstydu posiadania bękarta czy nałożnicy.

– Tak – powiedział Draco. – Tak, wspomoże. W tej chwili żyje jeszcze dwóch Lordów, ale są sobą zaślepieni, utknęli w tym swoim głupim sporze między Światłem a Mrokiem. Harry ma moc, która jest w stanie rozwiązać ten konflikt. On zmieni świat. I myślę, że Malfoyowie powinni wtedy stać u jego boku. Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Z czasem stanę się jego kochankiem. Obiecuję ci, robię to dla własnych korzyści, ale to z pewnością nie zaszkodzi naszej rodzinie. – Uśmiechnął się do Julii, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi kojące nuty. – W dodatku mieliśmy magicznego dziedzica z głównej linii od ostatnich trzynastu pokoleń.

– Może w takim razie już wystarczy – powiedziała cicho Julia.

Draco zamrugał na nią.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? – zaprotestował. – Nie chcesz, żeby honor i chwała Malfoyów przetrwały?

– Nie za cenę dyshonoru – powiedziała Julia. – Powiedz mi, dziecko, czemu wybrałeś akurat mnie? Dlatego, że naprawdę poczułeś sympatię między naszymi duszami, czy też po prostu przez wzgląd na moją moc?

Draco przymrużył oczy.

– Brzmiałaś na kogoś podobnego do mnie. Wiem jak subtelna, przebiegła i ostrożna byłaś przy używaniu swojej mocy. Ja też bym taki był. Chcę przede wszystkim być w stanie chronić Harry'ego i zapewnić chwałę naszej rodzinie. Obiecuję.

– Powiedz mi, dziecko – powiedziała Julia – jak ci się wydaje, czemu nigdy się nie zadeklarowałam jako Lady?

– No – powiedział Draco – bo jako szara eminencja mogłaś znacznie więcej zdziałać. Poza tym, wydawało mi się, że w tamtych czasach Lordowie i Lady, którzy się oficjalnie deklarowali, zawsze w pewnej chwili kończyli w jakichś bezsensownych wojnach. – _Trochę w sumie jak Mroczny Pan i Dumbledore. Może jednak nie chcę, żeby Harry się deklarował jako Lord, jeśli tego rodzaju głupota ma wtedy nim zawładnąć._ – Ty załatwiałaś wszystko sprytem, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy uwiodłaś swojego brata. Nie udałoby ci się tego zrobić po cichu, gdybyś była Mroczną Panią.

Julia przymrużyła oczy i zwęziła usta. Chwilę później Draco zrozumiał, że ona się uśmiecha. Była jedną z naprawdę nielicznych osób, które w życiu spotkał, które uśmiechały się nie pokazując przy tym zębów.

– Czyli nie zadeklarowałam się jako Mroczna Pani po prostu dlatego, żeby przekonać innych, że jestem niegroźna – powiedziała.

Draco przytaknął.

– Ja też tak mogę. Do szczęścia nie potrzebny mi jest status Lorda. Potrzebuję po prostu Harry'ego, chcę być mu równy i wiedzieć, że mnie kocha i szanuje równie mocno co ja jego.

Julia zamknęła oczy.

– Dziecko – powiedziała bardzo cicho – wyjątkowo źle zinterpretowałeś mój charakter.

Draco zagapił się na nią. _Nie. To niemożliwe._

– Nie odpowiedziałabyś na moje wezwanie – powiedział na głos – gdyby nasze dusze nie były sobie sympatyczne. Więc to odgadłem poprawnie.

Julia przyszpiliła go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem

– Dziecko…

– _Przestań_ mnie tak nazywać.

– Nie zasługujesz na żaden inny tytuł – powiedziała Julia ze spokojem, który powoli zaczynał doprowadzać Dracona do szału. – Dziecko, to jest Halloween, noc, w czasie której duchy są najsilniejsze. Byłam w stanie przejść przez bariery ponieważ postanowiłam odpowiedzieć na twoje wezwanie. Byłam ciekawa, wydawało mi się, że jeśli jakiś mój krewniak przywołuje mnie z mojego długiego spoczynku, to prawdopodobnie ma ku temu jakiś naprawdę ważny powód. – Przymrużyła oczy. – Wyobraź sobie moje niezadowolenie, kiedy okazało się, że tak _nie jest._

Draco poderwał się na nogi, kiedy zobaczył, jak Julia przelatuje ponad krawędzią okręgu.

– Ale wykonałem krąg – szepnął.

Julia machnęła niedbale ręką i szaro–błękitne światło zniknęło. Draco momentalnie padł na kolana i złapał się za głowę. Był w stanie wyczuć otaczającą ją magię, brzęczący, rozśpiewany rój mocy. Krąg wcześniej to przytłumił, ale w tej chwili było już oszałamiająco oczywiste, że Julia pozostawała w swoim więzieniu wyłącznie dlatego, że sama tego chciała.

W dodatku z całą pewnością była Lady za życia, bez względu na to, czy się nią ogłosiła czy nie. Draco nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to była potęga osoby, która była w stanie zniszczyć go jednym machnięciem dłoni, jeśli tylko tego chciała. Moc Dumbledore'a była podobna, a w przypadku Harry'ego było to pocieszające. To było niczym przebywanie w jednym pokoju z dziką panterą, bestią, która już przyłożyła ci swoje żelazne pazury do głowy.

Serce mu tętniło szybko w uszach, a oddech uciekał z płuc w szybkich, głośnych, przerażonych chrypnięciach.

– Zrozum – szepnęła Julia. – Gdybym miała zostać jakąkolwiek Lady, to byłabym Świetlistą.

Draco przetoczył się na plecy i zagapił się na nią. Nie był pewien, kiedy znalazł się na ziemi, ale oto była Julia, unosiła się nad nim, a powietrze wokół niej płonęło żywym ogniem.

– Och – powiedziała Julia – nie, żeby mi na tym jakoś szczególnie zależało, albo żeby w tym leżały moje priorytety. Ale byłoby to niezbędne. Zanim nastąpiło przebudzenie mojej magii, poza paroma niewielkimi incydentami, pojawił się we mnie szczególny dar, fundacja wszystkiego, czym się stałam. Ten dar nie pozwoliłby mi wybrać jakichkolwiek innych ideałów poza Świetlistymi. Gdybym tylko spróbowała się zwrócić w przeciwnym do nich kierunku, zniszczyłabym samą siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się do Dracona.

– Nie mam ochoty na sianie chaosu w Hogwarcie – powiedziała. – Lordowie i dzieci, którzy nie powinni tak wcześnie dorastać do swojej mocy, _fuj_. Wrócę do mojego spoczynku. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie chcę cię opuszczać bez podarowania ci czegoś, Draconie. Tego właśnie chciałeś, prawda? Zostać moim magicznym dziedzicem?

Draco patrzył na nią, znajdując się już mentalnie gdzieś poza przerażeniem, kiedy Julia sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej srebrnej szaty i wyciągnęła coś, co wyglądało jak rój srebrnych, śpiewających pszczół.

– Musisz nabrać manier – powiedziała. – Oraz cierpliwości, jak i współczucia dla _uczuć_ innych ludzi. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś uważał, że mój dziedzic nie posiada tych zalet. Wydaje mi się, że twój kochanek też to doceni. To nie jest moc na poziomie Lorda, ale nauczyło mnie więcej, niż dowolna inna zdolność jaką posiadałam, o tym, jak należy się poruszać po tym świecie.

Dmuchnęła na otwartą dłoń, a rój pszczół przeleciał przez powietrze niczym pyłek dmuchawca, opadając mu na ramiona.

– Ciesz się swoim darem, Draconie – powiedziała. – Nie zawiedź mnie, mój dziedzicu. – Po czym zniknęła, a szaro–błękitne światło razem z nią.

Draco leżał po prostu w ciemności przez chwilę, dysząc...

A potem pazury zaczęły orać jego _mózg_ , rzeźbiąc go, rozciągając i wykręcając, tworząc nowe ścieżki, a pszczoły żądliły jego skórę, miecze drapały go po kręgosłupie, nieznany mu puch przycisnął mu ręce do ciała, a on krzyczał i krzyczał i na chwilę zemdlał, ogarnięty oszałamiającym bólem.

* * *

– Ćśś, Draco. Już dobrze. Obudź się. Już jestem.

Draco, szlochając, zmusił się do powolnego otwarcia oczu i zobaczył nad sobą Harry'ego. Harry trzymał go blisko przy sobie, a jego magia zalała pokój, odsyłając precz pozostałości po bólu wywołanym przez Julię. Draco czuł, jak ten go zalewał, drapał, trzymał w miejscu.

Ból ustał momentalnie. Draco z wdzięcznością pozwolił swojej głowie opaść i westchnął z ulgą.

– Co to było? – Oddychał przez łzy, ale był w stanie szeptać. – Co ona mi dała?

– Ona? – Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się na jego ciele. – Draco... przyzwałeś tutaj Julię, prawda? Ty cholerny _idioto_. Przecież ci mówiłem, że masz poczekać!

– Poczekałem – zaprotestował Draco. Skrzywił się i dotknął swojej głowy. Tętniła bólem, ale nie tego rodzaju, który towarzyszył nagłemu uwolnieniu magii. _Co ona mi takiego podarowała?_ – Czekałem, aż nie byłem pewny, że już jesteś na tym swoim spotkaniu i dopiero wtedy ją przyzwałem. Nie wiedziałem, że zrobi _coś takiego_.

– Co ci zrobiła? – Harry oparł Dracona o siebie, tak że ten teraz siedział z głową opartą o ramię Harry'ego, podczas gdy jego ręka obejmowała plecy Dracona. Harry wciąż był mniejszy od Dracona, ale obecność jego magii sprawiała, że zdawał się być znacznie większy. – Wyczułem twój ból przez to zaklęcie, którego używałem, żeby się upewnić, kiedy mnie potrzebujesz, a kiedy nie, ale nie widzę żadnych ran.

– Mentalne – szepnął Draco. – Coś mentalnego. To musiało być to. – Czuł rosnącą irytację wobec swojej przodkini i skupił się na niej, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od strachu i nieustannych wrzasków z tyłu jego głowy, które mówiły mu, że zrobił coś naprawdę, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ głupiego.

Harry delikatnie złapał i podniósł jego podbródek, tak żeby spojrzeć Draconowi w oczy.

– Czy ufasz mi na tyle, żebym użył na tobie legilimencji?

Draco przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. Nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek Harry mógł zrobić, mogło być gorsze od bólu, jaki zadała mu Julia.

Harry wymamrotał zaklęcie, a jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej i nabrały sennego wyrazu. Draco w milczeniu przyglądał się jego twarzy. Harry wyglądał, jakby przeżył właśnie jakiś potężny szok i, słodki Merlinie, czy te kręgi pod jego oczami zawsze były _aż tak_ widoczne? Wyglądał, jakby się ostatnio w ogóle nie wysypiał.

 _Co za nonsens, przecież ostatnim razem jak go widziałem..._

Draconowi zaparło dech. _Kiedy ja właściwie ostatnim razem tak naprawdę na niego spojrzałem? Kiedy ostatnim razem tak naprawdę go dotknąłem, poza pomiataniem nim? Kiedy ostatnim razem właściwie rozmawialiśmy o czymkolwiek, tylko nie o tym przeklętym eliksirze?_

Po raz pierwszy był w stanie zobaczyć ostatnie dwa miesiące dokładnie takimi, jakie one były, bez woalki tłumaczeń. To, co zobaczył, napełniło go odrazą. Żądał towarzystwa Harry'ego i jego zainteresowania eliksirem i dostawał wszystko czego zapragnął. Ale Harry przecież zazwyczaj nie był specjalnie spolegliwy.

 _Bo nie jest. Ale zwykle jest w stanie określić, czego ci potrzeba i od razu ci to dać, przy jednoczesnym kryciu się ze wszystkim innym co robi. Na pierwszym roku ryzykował życiem, żeby obronić swojego brata, zupełnie jak chciała od niego ta mugolka. I kto wie, w co on się tym razem wpakował? Nie poświęcałem mu dość uwagi, żeby zauważyć._

 _Och Merlinie, ale ze mnie idiota._

Draco zadrżał i podniósł z podłogi ręce, żeby przytulić mocno Harry'ego. _Kurwa. O kurwa. Przecież on mógł zginąć, a ja byłem tak zajęty tym jebanym eliksirem i tą pierdoloną książką, że nawet bym nie zauważył._

Harry wydał z siebie zaskoczone mruknięcie, ale nie przerwał swojego transu i nie oderwał oczu od Dracona. Chwilę później odsunął się od niego, przyjrzał się jego twarzy i westchnął.

– Co? – zażądał Draco. – Co to jest?

– Nie spodoba ci się to – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Nie, jeśli to jest to, co myślę. Słuchaj... skup się na mnie przez chwilę.

 _To nie takie trudne_ , pomyślał Draco i zrobił to, co powinien był robić przez cały czas.

Harry przymrużył oczy i nagle Draco podskoczył, kiedy nagle w twarz uderzył go powiew gorąca, niczym nagła fala oparzenia słonecznego. Podniósł rękę przed siebie, ale powietrze nie wydawało się gorące. Po prostu czuł... skwar na swoich policzkach, czole i brwiach.

A potem nagle wrażenie zniknęło. Harry potarł twarz dłonią.

– Co? – zażądał znowu Draco.

– Poczułeś to, ponieważ byłem zły – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wypuściłem trochę gniewu zza moich tarcz oklumencyjnych. Zrobiła z ciebie empatę, Draco, tego rodzaju, który czuje emocje jako fizyczne sensacje na skórze. – Pokręcił głową. – Jak ci się udało w ogóle _zrobić_ sobie coś takiego?

– Powiedział ten, kto ciągle wywraca swoje życie do góry nogami – powiedział Draco, ale to był pusty sarkazm. W głowie mu wrzało. To nie mogła być prawda. Słyszał o empatach. Byli... byli _mazgajami._ To byli ci ludzie, którzy wyczuwali kiedy jakaś mała dziewczynka zgubiła swojego kotka, albo kiedy jakaś rozżalona czarownica zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem, albo kiedy pierwszoroczna płakała ze strachu, bo po raz pierwszy była z dala od domu. I chociaż byli w stanie się oddzielić od tych emocji, nie byli w stanie zapomnieć, że je czuli. Zwykle wyrastali na obrzydliwie miłych ludzi i pomagali każdemu, komu zdarzyło się akurat cierpieć z jakiegoś powodu, choćby po prostu po to, żeby sami nie musieli czuć bólu, jaki im zadawało to cierpienie, albo starali się wszędzie siać radość i szczęście, tak żeby mogli się w nich pławić.

Pamiętał jednak aż nazbyt dobrze to, co mu powiedziała Julia.

 _Musisz nabrać manier. Oraz cierpliwości, jak i współczucia dla_ uczuć _innych ludzi._

– Naprawdę to zrobiła – jęknął Draco i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Mam przejebane.

– Co więcej – powiedział Harry sucho – jesteś w stanie wyczuć emocje, które pozostały w przedmiotach, o ile te były dość silne. Podejrzewam, że to, co czułeś, to były echa bólu, który ktoś kiedyś praktykował w tym pokoju. To musiała być jakaś komnata tortur, czy coś.

Draco zadrżał.

– Czy to znaczy, że zacznę znowu to czuć jak tylko ty i twoja magia się ode mnie odsuniecie?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Mogę cię nauczyć jak się osłaniać tarczami, albo własnoręcznie utkać ci tymczasowe tarcze. Ale to naprawdę silny dar, Draco. Podejrzewam, że Julia była empatką, która nigdy tak naprawdę nie była w stanie uciec od emocji, które otrzymywała od otaczających ją ludzi.

 _Nic dziwnego, że nie mogła się zadeklarować Mroczną Panią_ , pomyślał zrozpaczony Draco. _A ja..._

– Harry, jak ty mnie teraz będziesz szanował? – szepnął. – Chciałem być ci równy, żebyś mógł nabrać do mnie szacunku, ale teraz będę się _mazał_ , będę cierpiał wtedy, kiedy inni ludzie będą cierpieć wokół mnie i to jest po prostu niedorzeczne, ja normalnie nie wierzę, że ona naprawdę mi to zrobiła...

Ukrop uderzył w skórę jego ramion. Harry wyrwał mu się nagle z uścisku i wstał, po czym zaczął chodzić po pokoju, machając rękami. Draco skrzywił się i przesłonił twarz dłonią, co, oczywiście, w żaden sposób nie powstrzymało wrażenia, że jego brwi właśnie płoną.

 _Ale przecież Harry normalnie schowałby swoją furię za tarczami oklumencyjnymi._

 _Chyba, że jest na mnie naprawdę, naprawdę zły._

Draco przełknął ślinę.

– Jak mogłeś być aż tak cholernie głupi? – zapytał Harry, warknięciem, który stopniowo rósł w ryknięcie. – Prosiłem, żebyś tego nie robił. Twoja matka prosiła, żebyś tego nie robił. _Zaufałem_ ci, że tego nie zrobisz, Draco. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego wściekle.

Draco się skulił.

– A teraz to zrobiłeś – powiedział Harry – i to zmieni całą resztę twojego życia. Już zawsze tam będzie. A ja będę musiał się tobą zająć i, Merlinie, jak niby mam to wcisnąć obok miliona innych rzeczy, które mam na głowie? Wiesz, mam w sumie ochotę cię tak po prostu zostawić, pozwolić ci się kisić w tych wszystkich emocjach, jakie cię teraz zaczną zalewać, żebyś wybuchał płaczem za każdym razem, kiedy miniesz kogoś, kto właśnie zawalił sprawdzian. Bo właśnie na to sobie zasłużyłeś, za to, że zrobiłeś to sobie, mnie i innym ludziom. – Westchnął na tyle mocno, że poderwał sobie oddechem grzywkę, obnażając przy tym swoją bliznę. Draco zamrugał i dotknął środka swojego czoła. Czuł tam delikatny ból.

– Harry – powiedział.

Jego głos musiał być na tyle łagodny, że dotarł do Harry'ego mimo, że ten ciągnął dalej swoją tyradę, bo obejrzał na niego ze złością.

– _Czego?_

– Czy ty znowu masz koszmary o Mrocznym Panu? – zapytał Draco. _I jakim cudem nie zwróciłem na to uwagi?_ Miał wrażenie, że sumienie zaczyna wyżerać mu wnętrzności.

Twarz Harry'ego momentalnie opuściły wszelkie emocje, a gorące, kłujące wrażenie zniknęło z ramion i twarzy Dracona. Zastąpił je obślizgły, lepki chłód, a Draco był niemal pewien, że to musiało oznaczać strach. Harry odsunął się od Dracona o krok, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Czy do ciebie w ogóle dociera waga tego, co sobie właśnie zrobiłeś? – szepnął.

– Mam wrażenie, że dokładnie to, na co zasłużył, Harry.

Draco podskoczył i spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. Przez drzwi zaglądała do pokoju przeciętnie wyglądająca czarownica, która kręciła właśnie głową, cmokając językiem. Jej rysy twarzy były niczym, co byłoby warte wspomnienia w liście do domu, ale jej spojrzenie było przeszywające i Draco czuł się pod nim nieprzyjemnie.

– Empatia – powiedziała obca. – Tak i Merlin jeden wie, że mu się przyda. Czas najwyższy, żeby ta wymiętoszona, maleńka duszyczka otworzyła się na doświadczenia innych. Zbyt długo był samolubny. – Draco zastanawiał się z wyższością, jak ona śmie nazywać jego duszę _wymiętoszoną_.

– Muszę go chronić... – zaczął Harry.

– Musisz go nauczyć jak powinien sam się chronić – powiedziała obca. – A potem wysłać go, żeby przeprowadził własne badania na temat empatów. Niech się nauczy jak korzystać z tego daru, skoro i tak już nie jest w stanie się go pozbyć. Nazywam się Vera i jestem wieszczką – dodała, zauważając nic nie rozumiejący wyraz twarzy Dracona. – Z przyjemnością zabrałabym was obu w tej chwili do Sanktuarium, tobie pokazałabym jak się osłaniać, a Harry'ego nauczyłabym jak odpoczywać, gdybym nie uważała, że lepiej zrobi wam pozostanie tutaj. W dodatku Harry nie chce się stąd bez ciebie ruszyć.

– Nikt nie musi mnie uczyć jak mam odpoczywać. – Harry ponownie zaczął promieniować kłującym gorącem, które Draco czuł na ramionach i twarzy.

Ale dla Dracona najważniejszy był inny fragment jej niewielkiej przemowy. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który stał z założonymi rękami i patrzył wściekle na czarownicę. Ta postawa w żaden sposób nie kryła sobą głębokiego wykończenia widocznego wokół jego oczu, czy sposobu, w jaki miał skulone ramiona, zupełnie jakby miał ochotę się zwinąć w kulkę niczym jeż. Już nie.

Draco przygryzł wargę. Zarówno jego ojciec jak i matka nauczyli go, co powinien robić, kiedy zrobił coś złego. Przepraszać wyłącznie w ostateczności. Przeprosiny nic nie znaczą.

 _Ale pokuta już tak._

Kiedy pojmano jego ojca i oskarżono o bycie dobrowolnym śmierciożercą, ten nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że jest mu przykro i żyć sobie dalej. Musiał pokazać, że jest wspaniałym członkiem czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa: zacząć się udzielać w sprawach Hogwartu, wpłynąć subtelnie na ministerstwo w sposób, który był akceptowalny, przekazać dotacje na świętego Mungo i tym podobne. Musiał faktycznie zmienić swoje zachowanie.

A skoro Harry nie chciał pojechać do tego całego Sanktuarium bez Dracona, to Draco mógł przynajmniej zrobić tyle, że zmieni swoje zachowanie.

– Ja się nim zajmę – powiedział cicho wieszczce. Vera znowu na niego zerknęła i choć Draconowi wciąż nie podobało się jej spojrzenie, to spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki kiwnęła mu głową.

– Nie bądź idiotą, Draco – powiedział Harry. – To _ja_ się zajmę _tobą_. Muszę cię chronić, bo to już jest oczywiste, że nie można cię spuścić z oka nawet na jedną, cholerną sekundę, inaczej wpakujesz się w tarapaty...

– No to zajmiemy się sobą nawzajem – powiedział Draco, który powoli dochodził do wniosku, że chyba może wreszcie wstać. Skupił się na Harrym i podejrzewał, że uczucie rześkiego, chłodnego powietrza na skórze oznacza zaskoczenie. Uśmiechnął się. Chyba nawet to polubi.

Postanowił zacząć mówić jakby wieszczki nie było z nimi w pokoju. Chciał coś powiedzieć Harry'emu i nie miało to znaczenia, czy akurat mieli widownię, czy nie.

– Chciałem lordowskiej mocy, tak żeby nasze relacje były sobie absolutnie równe, Harry – powiedział mu Draco. – Tak, żebym mógł cię chronić i się tobą zająć. Ale Julia mi tego nie dała. A ja się wygłupiłem, próbując mimo wszystko po to sięgnąć. Już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

 _Chyba, że nadarzy się kolejna okazja..._

Draco wypchnął tę myśl z głowy. _Zmiana, pamiętasz?_

– Zamiast tego mam tę empatię – powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. – I wiem, że w tej chwili uważasz, że nie powinieneś mi ufać. – Podejrzliwość było kolejnym nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, niczym chodzenie bosymi nogami po patykach. – Ale obiecuję ci, zawsze możesz mi ufać, że cię będę chronić i bronić, i że będę twoim przyjacielem. I jeśli kiedykolwiek poczuję od ciebie coś, co będzie oznaczało, że zrobiłem coś, przez co zacząłeś w to wątpić, to przynajmniej teraz będę mógł się od razu poprawić.

– Ale... – zaczął protestować Harry.

– Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć o tym, że nie chcesz mi się narzucać, to się tym lepiej udław – powiedział Draco. – Teraz _wszyscy_ będą mi się narzucać, przynajmniej dopóki nie nauczę się kontroli nad tą cholerną umiejętnością. Sam to sobie zrobiłem i teraz będę musiał nauczyć się jak z tym żyć. A jeśli chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz, żebym się o ciebie troszczył, to o tym w ogóle nie chcę słuchać. Zawsze się o ciebie martwiłem, Harry, poza tymi dwoma ostatnimi miesiącami i jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu.

O proszę. Chłodny powiew zaskoczenia powrócił, no, tym razem w sumie jako lodowata zawierucha. To pewnie oznaczało szok.

– Byłem gnojem, durniem, dupkiem, palantem, jakimkolwiek innym inwektywem, jakim chciałbyś mnie teraz nazwać. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz spędzał cały swój czas na uczeniu mnie. Większości sam będę musiał się nauczyć. – _Chociażby dlatego, że chcę się upewnić, że Harry nie będzie się przepracowywał, używając jakichś tarcz, które go będą powoli wykańczać._ – Chciałem być magicznym dziedzicem kogoś z mojej rodziny i tym właśnie _jestem_. Chciałem być silniejszy i się _stałem_. Naprawdę nie mam powodów do narzekań. Dostałem to, czego chciałem. – Uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że ta mina był mizerna, ale następne słowa były wyjątkowo ważne, a wymówienie ich sprawiało mu ból. – Ja... nie jestem tak potężny jak ty, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko wciąż jesteś w stanie uważać mnie za przyjaciela.

Harry przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Jego spojrzenie cięło głębiej niż to wieszczki. Draco spojrzał mu w oczy. Był gotów zachęcić Harry'ego do użycia legilimencji, jeśli ten chciał mieć absolutną pewność.

– Będę musiał wejść do twojego umysłu, żeby ci pokazać jak się bronić – szepnął Harry.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Draco i opuścił wszelkie bariery, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy kiedy ten szepnął znowu _Legilimens_.

Chwilę potem Harry był w jego umyśle, delikatnie splatając tarcze z wizerunków rtęci, pokazując Draconowi jak je kładzie na specyficznych elementach jego umysłu, tak żeby utrzymać jego magię w ryzach, ale nie pozwolić jej na bezruch; solidne kontenery były złe. Harry póki co sam owinie baseny wokół ich celów. Nic go nie będzie kosztowało utrzymywanie ich. Potem jednak już Draco sam będzie musiał się zacząć uczyć jak mógłby to zrobić samemu i w jaki sposób odsunąć te bariery na boki, żeby mieć dostęp do swojego daru, ilekroć będzie chciał go ćwiczyć.

O ile, oczywiście, Draco w ogóle będzie tego chciał.

Draco skorzystał z okazji, zebrał razem własne emocje i trzymał je przy sobie cierpliwie póki Harry nie skończył z tarczami. Wówczas cisnął nimi w Harry'ego, tak żeby ten nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości co Draco czuł.

Cierpliwość. Zaufanie. Prawdziwe wyrzuty sumienia i pragnienie poprawy. Przyjaźń. Miłość. Agonię, że dopiero teraz zauważył co się dzieje z Harrym. Złość na własną głupotę, że był tak strasznie zajęty swoim eliksirem. Błaganie, ponieważ Draco nie był w stanie tego stłamsić i dlatego, że nie chciał stracić przyjaźni Harry'ego – ale nie chciał też, żeby Harry mu wybaczył po prostu dlatego, że jest Harrym, a Harry przecież wybacza wszystkim. Chciał wiedzieć jak nisko upadł w oczach swojego przyjaciela i jak ciężko będzie musiał pracować, żeby wspiąć się z powrotem na szczyt.

To było przerażające. To było wyzwalające. To było _w porządku_ , ponieważ robił to w zaciszu własnej głowy i tylko Harry był w stanie to zobaczyć, a Draconowi nie przeszkadzało, przynajmniej w tej chwili, że Harry widział wszystko.

Wyczuł podziw Harry'ego i jego szok, a potem ten się wycofał. Draco otworzył oczy, zamrugał i spojrzał ze spokojem na swojego przyjaciela.

Harry miał głowę przechyloną na bok, zupełnie jak ten jego feniks, i przyglądał się Draconowi jakby go pierwszy raz w życiu widział. Wreszcie, bardzo powoli, kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie – szepnął. – To… może trochę potrwać zanim będę w stanie zaufać ci, że się nie zabijesz w chwili, w której na moment spuszczę cię z oczu, Draco, ale _muszę_ ci zaufać, po prostu dlatego, że mam w tej chwili zbyt wiele innych spraw na głowie. Nie mogę wszędzie za tobą łazić, żeby się upewnić, że dotrzymasz swoich obietnic.

Draco przytaknął i powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia na głos swojego rozczarowania tym werdyktem. Nie mógł. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. Jeśli ma kiedykolwiek znaczyć dla Harry'ego więcej niż, dajmy na to, jego inne obowiązki, to sam będzie musiał na to zapracować.

 _Jego bratu udało się wrócić w łaski Harry'ego. Nie dopuszczę do tego żeby ten gnojek był w czymkolwiek lepszy ode mnie._

– Przyznam, że to wszystko skończyło się lepiej niż się spodziewałam – wtrąciła się łagodnie Vera. – Muszę cię jednak znowu zapytać, Harry, czy nie rozważyłbyś jednak odwiedzenia Sanktuarium. Zobaczyłbyś wielką poprawę po chociażby miesiącu pobytu.

Harry obejrzał się na nią i pokręcił głową.

– Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego? – Głos Very był tak delikatny, że brzmiał jak pyłek dmuchawca, a Draco zobaczył łzy w kącikach jej oczu.

– Mam tutaj zbyt wiele spraw do załatwienia – powiedział Harry. – Ale to tylko połowa powodu. Druga połowa jest taka, że nie chcę przebywać stale w pobliżu ludzi, którzy są w stanie widzieć mnie w sposób, w jaki ja nie jestem w stanie widzieć ich. Spędziłem już dość czasu w otoczeniu ludzi, którzy byli w stanie mnie kontrolować bo mieli nade mną przewagę, której sam nie miałem w stanie zyskać nad nimi. Nigdy więcej.

– Draco teraz będzie w stanie zobaczyć część ciebie, której nikt inny nie zobaczy – powiedziała Vera. Draco zastanawiał się ze złością, czemu musiała mu zwracać uwagę akurat na to – żeby mimo wszystko zachęcić Harry'ego do pójścia z nią, czy też dlatego, że tak się składało, że to była prawda?

Harry zamrugał.

– Ale to przecież _Draco_ – powiedział. – Ufam mu.

Draco musiał odwrócić głowę, inaczej wszyscy zobaczyliby jego nieprawdopodobnie nieodpowiedni i rozczulony wyraz twarzy. Agresywnie przetarł oczy, zastanawiając się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek zrozumie jak wiele dla niego znaczyły te słowa.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała Vera. – No cóż. Nie będę próbowała zaciągnąć cię tam na siłę, Harry.

– Wcześniej wydawaliście się ku temu nieźle zdeterminowani – warknął Harry.

– Chcę cię za to przeprosić – powiedziała Vera. – Po prostu wyszłam z założenia, że jak tylko się dowiesz w jakim stanie jest twoja dusza i jakie warunki panują w Sanktuarium, to oczywiście, że będziesz chciał z nami pójść. – Westchnęła lekko. – Pamiętaj, proszę, że Sanktuarium zawsze będzie stało przed tobą otworem. Zarówno w czasie świąt szkolnych jak i wakacji.

– Mam opiekuna – powiedział Harry zjeżonym głosem.

Vera nie powiedziała już niczego, co Draco byłby w stanie usłyszeć. Drzwi jednak się otworzyły, po czym zamknęły za nią.

– Draco? – powiedział Harry w chwilę później.

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który stał z pochyloną głową i rzucał mu tak intensywne spojrzenie, że jego tęczówki niemal zmieniły od tego kolor.

– Tak? – zapytał. Nie był w stanie tego nie zrobić, nie w chwili, w której znajdował się pod takim wzrokiem.

– Muszę wiedzieć, że naprawdę miałeś to na myśli – powiedział Harry. – Że naprawdę zaczniesz pracować nad swoją empatią i tarczami. Jeśli teraz się na tobie jakoś zawiodę, to już nie będę w stanie ci więcej zaufać.

Draco wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, prezentując Harry'emu jej spód.

– Przysięgam – powiedział. – Na mój honor jako Malfoya, na Merlina i moją magię. – Zamilkł, przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego i znalazł tam to, czego potrzebował. – Na mój honor jako twojego przyjaciela.

Otworzył dłoń, prostując palce, prosty gest, którego nie dzielili z Harrym już od bardzo dawna i czekał.

Harry przysunął się ostrożnie bliżej, wciąż wyglądając jak dzikie, ranne stworzenie i uścisnął mu dłoń.

A potem podszedł jeszcze bliżej i przytulił Dracona, kompletnie się na chwilę rozluźniając. Draco objął go mocno, radując się tą chwilą, ale bardzo wyraźnie świadomy tego jak strasznie krucha ona była jak łatwo byłoby ją zniszczyć.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – szepnął Harry.

 _Dziękuję_ , pomyślał gorączkowo, do Harry'ego i może nawet do Julii. _Dziękuję za drugą szansę. Tej już nie spartolę, obiecuję._

– Ja też za tobą tęskniłem – szepnął.


	35. Eksplozje

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty: Eksplozje**

 _Harry śnił._

– Witaj w domu, mój panie. – Głos Bellatrix był miękki i uradowany, kiedy stawiała mały tron na ziemi. – Och, witaj nareszcie w domu.

Sykliwy śmiech Voldemorta dobiegł ze środka krzesła. Harry wciąż nie był w stanie go zobaczyć, ale wschodziło już słońce, więc przynajmniej był w stanie zobaczyć Bellatrix znacznie lepiej niż podczas ostatniej wizji. Przemknął się obok, okrążając ich ostrożnie. Wciąż nie sądził, żeby faktycznie, fizycznie tam przebywał, ale to miejsce było znacznie bardziej otwartą przestrzenią niż las, w którym ich widział ostatnim razem. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć długą, pustą plażę, z jednej strony statecznie przykrywanej powracającymi regularnie falami, a z drugiej wychodzącą na całe morze wydm.

Nagini owinęła się wokół krzesła i syknęła.

– _Wygodnie ci, drogi mistrzu?_ – przetłumaczyły uszy Harry'ego.

– _Przy tobie zawsze_ – syknął w odpowiedzi Voldemort. Wężomowa nigdy nie wydawała się Harry'emu specjalnie różnić od angielskiego, przynajmniej kiedy sam nią mówił, ale głos Voldemorta zdołał sprawić, że ten niewinny język węży brzmiał parszywie i perwersyjnie. Zadrżał, od czego nastroszyło mu się futerko, i oglądał dalej.

– Nie możemy się tu zatrzymywać – powiedział Voldemort do Bellatrix. – Nagini potrzebuje ciepłego miejsca i ja również. A potem… potem słońce. – Znowu się śmiał, a Harry spuścił wzrok na ziemię, miękki piasek pod jego łapkami, po prostu po to, żeby nie widzieć wyrazu twarzy Bellatrix, kiedy ta słuchała tego śmiechu. Wyglądała, jakby to dla niej była najsłodsza muzyka na świecie.

– Tak, mój panie – powiedziała śmierciożerczyni i podniosła krzesełko. Harry mimowolnie zagapił się na jej prawy nadgarstek. Był zakończony… czymś. Miał wrażenia, że to nie była ręka, ale lśniła i zmieniała kształt niczym światło księżyca na wodzie i w dość wyraźny sposób była w stanie coś złapać, niczym prawdziwa dłoń, nawet jeśli nią nie była.

Sen ciągnął się dalej, a Harry śledził Voldemorta i Bellatrix, biegnąc między wydmami. Ból w jego bliźnie pogłębiał się, ale nie był pewien, czemu. Ta scena była niemal spokojna.

Aż do chwili, kiedy nie zeszli z plaży, oczywiście, i nie spotkali idącego samotnie mugola, pogwizdującego rytmicznie. Ten zamarł i zagapił się na Bellatrix z otwartymi ustami.

Nagini go zabiła, bo Bellatrix akurat miała zajęte ręce. Harry podejrzewał, że jeśli wziąć pod uwagę manię Bellatrix dotyczącą torturowania jej ofiar, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, kiedy patrzył jak Nagini wgryza się i owija się wokół mugola, a potem jego krótki wrzask tuż przed zmiażdżeniem. A kiedy Bellatrix wyrwała kawałek z jego ciała i przyniosła go do krzesełka, żeby nakarmić to niewidoczne coś siedzące w środku, to Harry się niemal porzygał.

– Witaj w domu, mój panie – wymamrotała znowu Bellatrix, wykonując gest, jakby wycierała mleko z dziecięcego policzka. Harry szczerze wątpił, żeby to było coś tak niewinnego jak mleko. – Witaj nareszcie w domu.

Harry poczuł, że ból w jego bliźnie robi się na tyle intensywny, że aż zaczyna go czuć w rzeczywistości, a potem nagle wrócił gwałtownie do siebie, dysząc ciężko i łapiąc się za czoło ze świadomością, że Voldemort powrócił do Brytanii.

* * *

Draco otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Nie wiedział, czemu. W jednej chwili śnił, siedział w miejscu, które miało w sobie najlepsze elementy rezydencji Malfoyów i lodziarni Fortescue, a w następnej był w swoim łóżku i czoło go swędziało…

Czoło.

Draco przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie odciągnął zasłony swojego baldachimu. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni odkrył, że jest w stanie zignorować większość emocji jako swego rodzaju echa gdzieś w tyle jego głowy, o ile nie były naprawdę silne, albo nie pochodziły od Harry'ego. Miał pewne podejrzenia względem tego, czemu czoło miałoby go teraz świerzbić.

Podszedł na palcach do łóżka Harry'ego, ponieważ szybkie _Tempus_ podpowiedziało mu, że była dopiero szósta rano, i złapał za brzeg jego zasłonki. Usłyszał szybki, zaskoczony oddech, a potem szelest pościeli, który świadczył o tym, że Harry przewrócił się z boku na bok, udając że wciąż śpi.

Draco zajrzał do środka i łypnął złowrogo na swojego przyjaciela. Twarz Harry'ego była zrelaksowana, a jego usta lekko otwarte, jakby w podziwie dla swojego snu. Nawet przypilnował, żeby jego oczy się poruszały lekko pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Nie pomyślał jednak o tym, żeby umyć ślad krwi, która ciekła z jego blizny.

– Harry – syknął na niego Draco. – Niech cię cholera, wiem przecież, że nie śpisz. Otwórz oczy i porozmawiaj ze mną.

Harry wciąż jeszcze przez chwilę próbował udawać, aż wreszcie nie przewrócił się na plecy i zamrugał na Dracona, przesłaniając ręką ziewające usta – jak również, niewątpliwie zupełnym przypadkiem, cieknącą krew.

– Hej Draco – powiedział. – Co ty robisz tak wcześnie na nogach? Miałeś zły sen?

– Och na litość _Merlina_. – Draco wlazł na łóżko Harry'ego i pozwolił zasłonce opaść z powrotem. – Słuchaj. To jest głupie. Mieliśmy już kilka dni na przyzwyczajenie się do tego, a to oznacza, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam empatię, _ja_ wiem, że ją mam, a do tego zapamiętałem wszystko, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś. I między innymi mówiłeś, że nie przeszkadza ci, że ktoś widzi twoje emocje tak długo jak tym kimś jestem ja. Czy to miało być kłamstwo? – Czuł się wyjątkowo niemiło na tę myśl, ale odsunął to od siebie na rzecz złości. Okazywanie bólu przed Harrym zwykle skłaniało go do wykręcania się i kłamstw.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, mrugając, jakby nie rozumiał, czemu ich rozmowa przyjęła nagle taki zwrot. – Naprawdę ci ufam, Draco, wiesz przecież. Ufam ci bardziej niż komukolwiek na świecie.

Draco aż zagruchać ze szczęścia, ale zamiast tego odłożył te słowa do późniejszego rozważenia i zachwytu.

– No to może się wreszcie zaczniesz, kurwa, zachowywać jakby tak naprawdę było? – mruknął, skubiąc pościel. – Ufasz mi i wiesz, że jestem w stanie wyczuć twoje sny. No to po co to całe udawanie, że ich nie masz?

Harry podniósł ramiona, przez co zaczął wyglądać jak żółw. Albo tchórz. Draco pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, po czym mu o tym powiedział.

Harry zagapił się na niego w kompletnym zdumieniu. Draco przymrużył oczy i sięgnął poprzez swoje tarcze, co wciąż było wyjątkowo mozolnym procesem, trochę jak szukanie różdżki po ciemku. Tak, czuł na twarzy delikatny powiew zimnego powietrza. Harry naprawdę był zaskoczony.

– Ja nie… nie spodziewałem się, że mi powiesz coś takiego – wymamrotał Harry.

– I dobrze – powiedział Draco. – W takim razie może wysłuchasz też innych rzeczy, które mam ci do powiedzenia. To się już robi niedorzeczne. Złożyłem ci pewne obietnice i robię co w mojej mocy, żeby ich dotrzymać, Harry, ale potrzebuję w zamian też pewnych zobowiązań. Oczekujesz, że będę się bawił z tobą w te podchody za każdym razem, kiedy śnisz, co potrafię _wyczuć_ , czy zaczniesz się po prostu przyznawać do nich, ilekroć będziesz je miał?

– Będę ci mówił jeśli cię obudzą – próbował się targować Harry.

– Za każdym razem – upierał się Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Draco podniósł jedną ze swoich i czekał. Harry ostatnio zachowywał się, jakby ktoś powiedział mu coś, co musiał wziąć pod uwagę, ale teraz aż w nazbyt oczywisty sposób kombinował jak się z tego wykręcić. Draco to rozumiał. Też wolałby wrócić do ich nieskomplikowanej przyjaźni, którą dzielili kilka miesięcy temu, ale niestety, popełnił od tamtego czasu zbyt wiele błędów.

Draco jednak nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Harry'emu się z tego wykręcić. Zmienił się. Harry też. Draco zrozumiał to, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy odsunął się spod jego dotyku, ale miał wrażenie, że wiedział już o tym wcześniej. Jeśli pozwoli Harry'emu tak dalej postępować, to ten nieszczęsny dureń po prostu znajdzie jakiś sposób na wyciszenie swojego bólu, który odczuwał w czasie snów, albo nałoży Draconowi znacznie grubsze tarcze, żeby ten nie był w stanie go już w ogóle wyczuć.

A już najbardziej wkurzające było to, że zrobiłby to po prostu przez wzgląd na dobro Dracona. Tego rodzaju brak samolubności był głównym fundamentem większości jego powodów. Dracona to jednak nie interesowało. Mimo wszystko to wciąż było wkurzające.

– No dobra – powiedział wreszcie Harry, opadając z powrotem na poduszki i wzdychając ciężko. – Merlinie, ty się nie poddajesz, co?

– Nigdy – powiedział Draco i uznał, że może uśmiechnąć się bezczelnie do Harry'ego, co ten zwrócił z nawiązką, krzywiąc się do niego niechętnie. – Naprawdę, Harry, gdybyś tylko spojrzał czasem na tę żmiję, którą ci dałem, to byś…

Zamilkł, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł cichy syk, przemierzający lochy. Wzdrygnął się. Tylko raz w życiu słyszał wcześniej ten dźwięk, ale wiedział, co on zapowiada. Ciężko było to zapomnieć.

– Och _nie_ – wymamrotał.

– Draco? – Harry momentalnie usiadł, rozglądając się, jakby chciał się znaleźć pomiędzy nim a niebezpieczeństwem. – Co się dzieje?

– Moja matka postanowiła wreszcie jak mnie ukarać za to, że wezwałem Julię wbrew jej woli – powiedział głucho Draco. Syczący dźwięk był już tuż obok łóżka i nawet świadomość, że poboli tylko przez chwilę, nie powstrzymała go od skrzywienia się i skulenia. Harry naciskał, że Draco powinien napisać do Narcyzy i powiedzieć jej prawdę, ale wydawało mu się pewnie, że w najgorszym przypadku skończy się na wyjcu. Draco wiedział lepiej. – Już kiedyś to zrobiła.

– Kiedy? – zapytał Harry kiedy zasłony otworzyły się i srebrny kształt przemknął zygzakiem po łóżku w kierunku Dracona. Harry miał w ręku różdżkę, która pojawiła się po zaledwie lekkim poruszeniu nadgarstkiem, po czym syknął, jakby myślał, że będzie w stanie przemówić do węża i odwrócić jego uwagę od tego, co przyszedł tutaj zrobić. Draco pokręcił głową w jego kierunku.

– Kiedy próbowałem ćwiczyć zaklęcie wybuchające na naszych skrzatach domowych – powiedział Draco, wzdrygając się na to wspomnienie – i przez przypadek zniszczyłem jedną z pamiątek rodzinnych mojej matki. – Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, kładąc dłoń płasko na pościeli. Wąż owinął się wokół jego nadgarstka. Był znacznie większy od tej maleńkiej żmii, która go zaatakowała w zeszłym roku, ale równie sztuczny co ona, stworzony z lśniącego metalu. Nie przestawał syczeć, kiedy wbił lśniące, zielone oczy w twarz Dracona, ale jego szczęki otworzyły się i spomiędzy nich wyłonił się głos Narcyzy.

– Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoyu – powiedziała.

Draco spuścił głowę.

– _Bardzo_ się na tobie zawiodłam.

To samo powiedziała o tej skrzynce, którą kiedyś zniszczył. Draco musiał się zmusić do nie zamknięcia dłoni. Wąż tylko rozwarłby ją z powrotem siłą i tak czy inaczej go ukąsił. W ten sposób przynajmniej będzie mniej bolało.

– Zawiodłam się tak bardzo, że postanowiłam użyć węża dziedzicznego – powiedziała Narcyza. – To, co zrobiłeś, było niegodne twojego nazwiska, niegodne dumy, w której cię wychowaliśmy. Żeby błagać zmarłych, Draco. Wydawało mi się, że już tak dawno wyrosłeś z tak dziecinnych zagrywek, że już nigdy nie przyszłoby ci do głowy nawet je _rozważyć_. W dodatku złamałeś daną mi obietnicę. Nie jesteś dorosłym, tak długo jak będziesz w ten sposób postępował. Jesteś dzieckiem.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

– Wąż dziedziczny? – Harry szturchnął go łokciem w żebra.

– Zaraz wyjaśnię – wymamrotał Draco. – Nie wiem, czy już skończyła.

Jak się okazało, Narcyza jeszcze nie skończyła.

– Twój ojciec powiedział, że pogratuluje ci zostania magicznym dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy pokażesz mu, że potrafisz się zachowywać jak dorosły. Na razie jednak potrzebujesz przypomnienia tego, kim byłeś i z czego musisz wyrosnąć.

Wąż wierzgnął głową i ukąsił go w sam środek dłoni. Draco wciągnął powietrze z syknięciem, ale nie krzyknął. Żmija byłaby w stanie to usłyszeć i zaniosłaby dźwięk z powrotem do jego rodziców.

Chwilę później wąż z gracją zsunął mu się z ręki i spełzł z łóżka. Wróci do rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie ponownie znieruchomieje, przynajmniej aż do momentu, w którym Narcyza znowu nie będzie miała powodu do ukarania go.

Draco patrzył ze zgrozą, jak ślady kłów na jego dłoni nabierają koloru, po czym zmieniają się w obraz jego samego, tylko że w wieku mniej więcej dwóch lat, beczącego i ocierającego oczy. Na szczęście obrazek nie wydawał z siebie dźwięku, nie był gorszy od magicznej fotografii, ale każdy, kto by na to spojrzał, zobaczyłby jego zarumienioną twarz i jego usta otwierające się w rykach rozpieszczonego dzieciaka. Draco zaczął zamykać dłoń.

– Pokaż.

Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, łagodnie odwrócił mu dłoń i zmarszczył brwi na widok obrazka.

– Chcesz, żebym to wyleczył? – zapytał.

Draco poczuł, że się uśmiecha, chociaż wiedział, że to musiała być wyjątkowo roztrzęsiona mina.

– Nie. Wąż dziedziczny po prostu by wrócił i znowu mnie ukąsił.

– No dobra, w takim razie _co_ to właściwie miało być? – Harry w dalszym ciągu delikatnie trzymał rękę Dracona, pozornie nieświadomy tego, że to robi – a może zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i sam też potrzebował jakiegoś fizycznego kontaktu. Od czasu Halloween Harry cokolwiek niechętnie poddawał się wszelkiemu dotykowi, którego on sam nie zainicjował. Draco ostrożnie zamknął palce, po części dlatego, że chciał się cieszyć tą chwilą, a po części po to, żeby załagodzić ból.

– To jest pamiątka rodzinna malfoyowskich matek – wyjaśnił – każda z nich, nawet te, które dołączyły do rodu poprzez małżeństwo, go dziedziczy. Używa się go do karania dzieci, które naprawdę powinny być rozsądniejsze. Przypomina im o tym, kim byli, łamiąc daną obietnicę, albo kiedy zrobią coś, co w ich wieku jest już po prostu niedopuszczalne. – Zerknął na płaczący wizerunek na swoje dłoni i uznał go, choć sam nie był pewien jak to możliwe, za jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwy niż wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego z wysiłkiem. – Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie. Złamałem daną jej obietnicę. Nie zrobiłem tego od lat, w dodatku nigdy tak, że w rezultacie naraziłem w jakiś sposób swoje życie.

Harry prychnął.

– Dobrze przynajmniej, że chociaż zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę. Wracaj do łóżka, Draco. Jest sobota. Nie musimy jeszcze wstawać.

Draco kiwnął głową, ale zaczekał aż Harry sam się od niego odsunął i położył, zanim wrócił do siebie. A nawet wtedy wymamrotał niepewnie:

– Żadnych więcej koszmarów bez mówienia mi o nich, Harry, pamiętaj.

Cisza, po czym Harry westchnął.

– Żadnych więcej koszmarów. Spokojnych _snów_ , Draco.

Usatysfakcjonowany Draco okrył się szczelnie kołdrą, zadowolony pomimo bólu w dłoni. Wiedział, że jest irytujący, ale tylko w ten sposób był w stanie powstrzymać Harry'ego przed ucieczką do swojej muszli i póki co działało.

Poza tym wiedział, że jego matka nie jest tak naprawdę na niego wściekła. Gdyby była, wysłałaby węża dziedzicznego z poleceniem, żeby ten ukąsił go w miejscu publicznym.

* * *

– _Naprawdę chcielibyśmy, żebyś pozwolił nam go ukąsić._

Harry wywrócił oczami, wchodząc razem z Draconem do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Ten komentarz od Wielu przeszedł już do regularnej rutyny i właściwie sam nie wiedział, czemu. Draco nie zrobił w ostatnim tygodniu niczego specjalnie wkurzającego; co więcej, zachowywał się znacznie lepiej niż kiedyś, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy przymuszenie opadło z jego umysłu i serca.

– Nie – odpowiedział, tak jak zawsze, po czym usiadł przy stole Slytherinu.

Wielu syknęło na niego z irytacją, ale zapach jedzenia skutecznie odwrócił uwagę małego węża, który szybko podpełzł w stronę krawędzi jego rękawa i elegancko jadł to, czym Harry uznał, że może go nakarmić. Harry rozejrzał się po sali mniej więcej w połowie śniadania i z lekkim zaciekawieniem zauważył, że większość uczniów z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons siedziało razem z nimi. No jasne, ostatecznie to _była_ sobota, ale miał wrażenie, że zwykle nie jedli wszyscy razem, nawet w poprzedni weekend.

 _Serio? Jak bardzo możesz być tego pewny? Przecież w zeszły weekend miałeś inne sprawy na głowie._

Harry skrzywił się na nic i pokręcił głową. Starał się… no, pójść na kompromis z tym, co usłyszał od Very. Pozwalał jej słowom unosić się zaraz pod powierzchnią jego umysłu i zerkał na nie ilekroć już nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. W każdych innych okolicznościach ignorował je tak jak to tylko było możliwe. Powiedziała wiele krzywdzących rzeczy, rzeczy, które mogłyby powstrzymać go od pomagania innym, jeśli spędzi za dużo czasu myśląc o nich. Więc tego nie robił.

Zauważył, że Connor się patrzy w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego brat ziewał, przyciskając rękę do ust i marszcząc nos. Wyprostował się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry go zauważył, jakby chciał mu udowodnić, że jest za dorosły na ziewanie. Harry podniósł nadzianą na widelec kiełbaskę w pozdrowieniu i Connor kiwnął mu na powitanie.

– Uwaga, uczniowie.

Harry podskoczył lekko. Jeszcze chwilę temu Dumbledore'a nie było za stołem prezydialnym, ale teraz już tam był, razem z większością profesorów – z wyłączeniem Snape'a, a jak Harry zwrócił na to uwagę, to musiał zamknąć na chwilę oczy. Dumbledore, oczywiście, uśmiechał się i trzymał jedną rękę wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby chciał udzielić wszystkim błogosławieństwa.

– Jak wiecie – ciągnął dalej uroczyście Dumbledore – Czara Ognia stała u nas już od tygodnia – wystarczająco długo, żeby wszyscy uczniowie, którzy czuli się na siłach, zdążyli wrzucić swoje imię w nadziei zostania wylosowanym do udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

 _Och, no tak, ten nonsens_. Harry wiedział, że kilku Ślizgonów ze starszych roczników wrzuciło tam swoje imiona, ale większość ludzi z jego roku zdawała się być ponad to. Jedyne, co go tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim cieszyło był fakt, że przynajmniej miał pewność, że Draco tego nie zrobił, bo najpierw był zajęty eliksirem, a potem mocowaniem się z konsekwencjami daru empatii.

– Au – powiedział siedzący obok niego Draco, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli.

– Kto tym razem? – mruknął Harry kącikiem ust, nie odrywając wzroku od Dumbledore'a.

– Znowu Blaise – szepnął Draco. Blaise siedział zaledwie dwa miejsca za Harrym, po drugiej stronie Milicenty. – Rozdygotany. Płaczliwy. Kotłująca się, czarna burza melancholii. – Zamilkł na moment. – No _weź_ , Harry, pozwól mi się z niego ponabijać.

– Będziesz musiał mu wyjaśnić, skąd to wiesz – powiedział Harry, siąpiąc owsiankę prosto z miski.

– Wcale nie. Jestem Ślizgonem. Po prostu pomyśli, że o tym, że dostał kosza, wywnioskowałem z własnych obserwacji.

– Może dostał złe wieści z domu – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. Jasne, nie był empatą, ale nie rozumiał, skąd Draco miałby niby wiedzieć, że rozpacz Blaise'a koniecznie musiała mieć źródło w czymś romantycznym. Może wydarzyła się jakaś tragedia? – A ty powinieneś popracować nad swoimi tarczami.

– Cicho bądź, Potter – wypaliła Pansy, przechylając się ponad ramieniem Dracona i marszcząc na niego brwi. – Zaraz ogłoszą imiona tych, którzy wezmą udział w turnieju.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Pansy była przyrumieniona, a jej oczy lśniły jaśniej niż zazwyczaj.

– No nie mów, że też wrzuciłaś swoje imię do Czary – powiedział.

Pansy zarumieniła się jeszcze mocniej, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku Dumbledore'a.

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Merlinie, czego ona chce? Przecież to nie tak, że jej rodzinie brakuje pieniędzy. Żeby wszyscy zwrócili na nią uwagę? Serio, komu to potrzebne?_

– Czara Ognia zawiera magiczny kontrakt z czarodziejami, których imiona wybierze – mówił Dumbledore. – To oznacza, że jeśli czyjeś imię pojawi się ponad Czarą, to ta osoba będzie _musiała_ wziąć udział w turnieju. – Zamilkł na moment, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Dumbledore odwalił kawał dobrej roboty promując turniej jako coś ekscytującego i tylko trochę niebezpiecznego. Większość uczniów patrzyła z podekscytowaniem, kiedy Dumbledore trzykrotnie zastukał różdżką w wielką skrzynię, która przed nim stała i wyjął z niej drewniany, grubo ciosany kielich.

Nad jego krawędzią unosił się błękitny płomień i Harry, mrużąc oczy na widok niespodziewanego rozbłysku magii, którą Czara wlała do sali, musiał przyznać, że to naprawdę wynagradzało jego ordynarny wygląd. Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę. Z płomieni wyskoczył kawałek papieru i wylądował na jego dłoni.

– Reprezentantem Durmstrangu – powiedział głośnym i pewnym siebie głosem – jest Viktor Krum.

Uczniowie Durmstrangu zaczęli bić brawo i krzyczeć z radości, a Harry zamrugał, kiedy gracz w quidditcha, którego pamiętał z mistrzostw świata, wstał i przepchnął się do stołu prezydialnego. Dumbledore rozmawiał z nim cicho przez chwilę, Krum kiwnął głową i przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do niewielkiego pokoju.

Czara wyrzuciła z siebie kolejne imię, które wylądowało lekko na dłoni Dumbledore'a i ten się tym razem uśmiechnął, zupełnie jakby miał jakiś własny wkład w to, jaka kartka wyleci.

– Reprezentantką Beauxbatons – ogłosił – jest Fleur Delacour.

Harry zobaczył jak jedna z półwili podnosi się, otoczona chmurą błyszczących, srebrnych włosów. Pokorne, lekkie niczym stado motyli brawa towarzyszyły jej, kiedy szła do stołu prezydialnego. Harry zdołał przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyć jej twarz i przypomniała mu się Narcyza w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania. Fleur jednak pozwoliła, żeby poddenerwowane podekscytowanie zaróżowiło jej policzki. Dumbledore rozmawiał z nią odrobinę dłużej niż z Krumem, po czym posłał ją do pokoju z boku Sali.

Harry zauważył, że większość uczniów wokół niego pochyla się do przodu. Draco pocierał czoło i mamrotał coś o "przeklętej migrenie ekscytacji".

– Jeszcze nie ogłosił reprezentanta Hogwartu – wymamrotała Pansy. – Wciąż mam szansę.

– No na _litość_ Merlina – powiedział Harry, ale wystarczyło się rozejrzeć, żeby stwierdzić, że nikt go nie słucha. Pokręcił głową i skończył swoją owsiankę, ponieważ Czara zdawała się długo rozważać ostatnie nazwisko zanim wyrzuciła kolejny kawałek pergaminu na dłoń Dumbledore'a.

– A reprezentantem Hogwartu – powiedział Dumbledore – jest Connor Potter.

Harry był w takim szoku, że się zakrztusił owsianką. Usłyszał okrzyki zainteresowania, krzyki wściekłości i przynajmniej jedno, pełne zawodu tupnięcie, które doszło go od strony Pansy. Obok niego Milicenta zamarła intensywnie, a Draco obejrzał się ze zdumieniem na Connora.

– Wydawało mi się, że nie wrzucił swojego nazwiska do Czary – powiedział.

Harry wreszcie opanował atak kaszlu i obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę swojego brata, czując jak serce szybko wali mu w piersi. Connor był blady jak ściana. Patrzył się na dyrektora z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że wcale mu nie zależało ani na sławie, ani na fortunie. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto nie ma bladego pojęcia co się w ogóle dzieje.

– Proszę do nas, panie Potter – mówił Dumbledore. – Kiedy Czara wyrzuci czyjeś imię, to ta osoba jest zobowiązana do wzięcia udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się wesoło, kompletnie nie przejęty faktem, że jego Chłopiec, Który Przeżył znajdzie się zaraz w koszmarnym niebezpieczeństwie, przekonał Harry'ego, że Dumbledore to wszystko zaplanował.

 _Co za cholerny_ drań.

Kiedy jego bliźniak niepewnie wstał i ruszył w kierunku stołu prezydialnego, Harry powoli zaczął wypuszczać swoją magię. Dumbledore obejrzał się gwałtownie na Harry'ego tuż przed tym jak Connor do niego dotarł. Harry przymrużył oczy i pochylił głowę. Pod jego ręką resztki owsianki zmieniły się w kawałki lodu.

 _Mamy do pogadania, Dumbledore._

Zupełnie, jakby usłyszał myśli Harry'ego, Dumbledore kiwnął głową i przez chwilę łagodnie rozmawiał z Connorem, ignorując to jak brat Harry'ego z desperacją kręci głową. W końcu Connor zwiesił głowę z rezygnacją i podreptał do pokoju, wyglądając jak kupka znerwicowanego nieszczęścia.

– Porozmawiam teraz z naszymi reprezentantami i powiem im, czego powinni się spodziewać – ogłosił Dumbledore sali, a kiedy płomienie Czary Ognia wygasły, schował ją z powrotem do stojącej przed nim skrzyni. – Potem będę w moim gabinecie, gdyby ktoś chciał ze mną porozmawiać. – Jego spojrzenie zawisło przez moment na Harrym, po czym obrócił się i przeszedł do pokoju.

Harry odprowadził go morderczym spojrzeniem, ale chwilę potem Draco pociągnął go za ramię.

– No już, Harry, uspokój się – wymamrotał. – Głowa mnie zaczyna przez ciebie boleć.

Harry zamrugał, tak zaskoczony, że na moment przestał się wściekać.

– Wydawało mi się, że moja magia już cię nie przysparza o ból głowy – powiedział, oglądając się na swojego przyjaciela.

– Nie twoja magia, twoja furia– powiedział Draco ponuro. – No chodź. Już nic na to teraz nie poradzisz. Pójdę z tobą do gabinetu dyrektora. – Pociągnął Harry'ego znowu za ramię.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał. Zabawnym mu się wydawało, kiedy wychodzili pośród szumu zaciekawionych, zainteresowanych i zaniepokojonych głosów, że tylko jedyną osobą, która zdawała się podzielać jego nastrój, był Moody. Właśnie zniszczył swój puchar jakimś zmodyfikowanym zaklęciem wybuchającym, jakby był naprawdę wściekły o to, że to imię Connora wypadło z Czary.

* * *

Harry spiął się, kiedy zobaczył, że Dumbledore idzie w ich kierunku korytarzem. Draco, który był tuż koło niego, nie powiedział nic, ale też się spiął i położył swoją nieoznaczoną dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Tylko spokojnie – szepnął.

Harry jednak nie mógł być spokojny. Jego wzrok skupiony był na dyrektorze i nie wyglądało na to, żeby był w stanie go oderwać. Furia odsunęła się na bok i zrobiła miejsce czemuś znacznie groźniejszemu, mieszaninie błyszczącego lodu i mrocznej, wzburzonej wody. Podejrzliwość i obrzydzenie były jej przodującymi emocjami, ale wmieszały się w nie inne, a pośród nich znajdowało się niezłomne przekonanie, że czego jak czego, ale _tego_ błędu Dumbledore'owi nigdy nie wybaczy.

– Ach, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś pocieszyć swojego brata po tym wywiadzie. Wydawał się być naprawdę zdenerwowany tym, że będzie musiał wziąć udział w turnieju, ale przynajmniej teraz już rozumie, że nie jest w stanie się z tego wycofać. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

 _Przeklęta łajza. Nawet nie próbuje udawać, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego! Ja po prostu…! Nie rozumiem…!_

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Harry, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że głos mu się trzęsie.

– Ponieważ – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore – Connor potrzebuje własnego testu, pola do popisu na którym może zabłysnąć. W tym roku zwraca na niego jeszcze mniej ludzi niż kiedykolwiek. Przynajmniej w zeszłym roku i rok wcześniej, kiedy musiał się zmagać ze sztormem oskarżeń związanych z twoją osobą, uczył się przy okazji jak znosić sławę i oczekiwania związane z pozycją Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Ale teraz, Harry? Czyje imię stale pojawia się w gazetach? Kto z twojej rodziny znajduje się w centrum zainteresowania?

Harry nie zdołał ukryć wzdrygnięcia się. Jego najstarsze instynkty wyły, że to jest złe, że nie powinien odciągać uwagi i czasu innych od Connora. Jego trening magii defensywnej skupiał się głównie wokół zaklęć, które mogłyby ochronić jego brata bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. A teraz nie dość, że zwracał na siebie uwagę wszystkich, to jeszcze nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Poczucie winy ciążyło mu okrutnie, ale przynajmniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zajmie się tym później. Teraz miał inne słowa do powiedzenia.

– Jego życie będzie w czasie turnieju narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. Może w nim zginąć.

– Wydaje mi się, że ma mniej więcej takie same szanse co pozostali reprezentanci – mruknął Dumbledore. – I większe od innych ludzi. Czemu nie miałby mieć? W końcu jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a większość ludzi przyjmuje, że musi być niesłychanie potężnym czarodziejem, skoro pokonał Voldemorta.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale po raz kolejny nie był w stanie znaleźć słów. Jego trening sprawił, że Harry czuł się koszmarnie nieprzyjemnie nawet na myśl o tym, że jest potężniejszy od Connora, więc wymawianie tego na głos byłoby niewykonalne. A stwierdzenie, że Connor jest od niego potężniejszy byłoby zwykłym kłamstwem.

Ostatecznie tylko syknął na Dumbledore'a, a Wielu zasyczało kojąco w odpowiedzi.

– _Czy możemy ukąsić chociaż tego?_

– _Nie_ – powiedział z uporem Harry, po czym zwrócił się do dyrektora, żeby nie musieć słuchać dąsów Wielu. – Nie rozumiem, po co pan to robi – wypluł. – Zdaje pan sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że pańska ulubiona interpretacja przepowiedni będzie zagrożona.

– Ufam, że go ochronisz, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. – Przeżył już gorsze sytuacje dzięki swojemu bratu.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Próbuje mnie pan czymś zająć – powiedział. – Odwrócić moją uwagę od innych spraw.

– Dokładnie tak – szepnął mu Draco w kark tak cicho, że Harry prawie go nie słyszał. – Jego emocje tak mówią. Był nieco zaskoczony, że się tego domyśliłeś.

Harry szybko otworzył oczy, ale jeśli Dumbledore dał po sobie w jakikolwiek sposób znać, że był zaskoczony, to już nie było tego po nim widać.

– Czara podjęła decyzję – powiedział. – Turniej musi się rozpocząć. Connorowi się powiedzie, Harry. Zobaczysz. A dzięki temu zdobędzie okazję do wyjścia z długiego cienia swojego brata.

Harry był wtedy bardzo bliski znienawidzenia Dumbledore'a. Patrzył w cichej furii jak dyrektor szepcze gargulcowi hasło i czeka aż ten odskoczy na bok. Dumbledore postawił stopę na ukrytych za nim schodach i zatrzymał się.

– Och, prawie bym zapomniał – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę. – Przyleciał dzisiaj rano, Harry. To jest ten list, na który chciałem, żebyś odpisał. – Rzucił go Harry'emu, który go odruchowo złapał.

– Niby czemu miałbym to robić? – Harry musiał zapytać, bo jego magia drżała, równie chętna co Wielu, do spuszczenia jej ze smyczy i zaatakowania Dumbledore'a. – Czemu niby miałbym cokolwiek zrobić, skoro złamał pan nasze przymierze wciągając Connora w tej przeklęty turniej?

Dumbledore podniósł brew.

– Ależ, Harry – powiedział – przecież ten list nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym zawieszeniem broni. To tylko zwieńczenie obietnicy, którą mi dałeś z kompletnie innego powodu, pamiętasz?

Harry pamiętał. Minister zniknie, a Snape będzie wolny. Jeśli Dumbledore zagłosuje za zatrzymaniem Knota na stanowisku i posłaniu Snape'a do więzienia, to Harry był niemal pewien, że reszta Wizengamotu by się go posłuchała.

 _Gdyby tylko wiedzieli..._

Ale gdyby mieli zdobyć dowody na to, co zrobił Dumbledore, to najpierw musieliby się dowiedzieć skąd _Harry_ o tym wszystkim wie, a to odkopałoby tę całą żałosną historię, co skrzywdziłoby wielu ludzi i ściągnęłoby uwagę wszystkich na te części jego życia, które wolał zatrzymać w tajemnicy.

– Nienawidzę pana – szepnął Dumbledore'owi, po czym schował list do kieszeni i poszedł znaleźć Connora. Draco szedł tuż za nim.

* * *

Albus odprowadził Harry'ego wzrokiem, marszcząc lekko brwi. Chłopiec zareagował znacznie bardziej agresywnie niż miał na to nadzieję, czy też po nim oczekiwał, na wieść o włączeniu jego brata do Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

 _Wydawało mi się, że zrozumie_ , myślał, kiedy wchodził po schodach do swojego gabinetu. _W końcu to on chciał się bawić w politykę. To on wylądował w Slytherinie. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do faktu, że każdego trzeba czasem poddać testowi. A ponieważ to nie Connor tak naprawdę pokonał Toma, zarówno jako niemowlę, jak i w zeszłym roku, do tego szczerze wątpię, żeby dokonał tego tak naprawdę w Komnacie, to_ musi _nabrać sił._ Musi _się wreszcie przebudzić jako przywódca. Przynajmniej tym razem jego życie nie będzie w prawdziwym zagrożeniu. A Harry powinien był przewidzieć, że w ten sposób mu odpowiem._

 _Harry musi się nauczyć miłości i przebaczenia, to oczywiste. Ale czasami zachowuje się, jakby miał w sobie ich aż nadmiar. Tego nie rozumiem._

 _Ach, no cóż. W końcu to jego brat. Wystarczająco długo go trenowaliśmy z Lily, żeby kochał Connora ponad wszystko inne._ Albus kiwnął głową, przyjmując do wiadomości, że nie przewidział tej okoliczności po prostu dlatego, że zapomniał o tej więzi bliźniąt. _Powinienem był przewidzieć, że tak się wścieknie._

Ale Harry dotrzyma obietnicy, inaczej zniszczyłby list w chwili, w której ten dostałby się do jego rąk. Przeczyta go. Odpisze na niego. A to będzie oznaczało, że uczyni pierwszy krok na długiej, bardzo długiej ścieżce, która sprawi, że zostanie przywódcą, którego _naprawdę_ potrzebują, skoro poinformował Albusa o tym, że jego rola nie jest jednak ustalona w przepowiedni.

 _Harry zrozumie jak tylko przeczyta to, co mu napisała._

* * *

Harry nie musiał nawet czekać przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru. Ron już go wypatrywał i wpuścił do środka, tylko rzucając tylko przelotnie spojrzenie pełne odrazy Draconowi.

– Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po pokoju wspólnym i nie widząc nigdzie Connora.

– Na górze – Ron wskazał głową. – Zamknął drzwi i nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Jest naprawdę źle, stary.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku schodów.

– Harry?

Harry obejrzał się na Rona i zobaczył, że ten marszczy brwi, przygryzając knykieć. Ron czekał. Harry czekał.

W końcu Ron się złamał.

– Jesteś _pewien_ , że on nie włożył swojego imienia do Czary? Powiedział, że nie, ale… – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby chcąc przez to powiedzieć, że sam by nie poddał okazji zdobycia sławy i fortuny, bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo.

Harry stłamsił w sobie pokusę do warknięcia. Ron był Ronem, chciał się po prostu jakoś wyróżnić. To miało sens, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego rodzinę i blokadę na jego magii, którą Harry wciąż wyczuwał w czasie lekcji zaklęć, które im dawał. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że Connor go okłamuje, to nic dziwnego, że jest poddenerwowany.

– Jestem pewien – powiedział cicho Harry. – Był zajęty czymś innym, kłótnią, którą wciąż listownie prowadzi z naszym ojcem.

Twarz Rona zachmurzyła się, po czym ten kiwnął głową.

– _To_ akurat mogę zrozumieć – powiedział ponuro. – Percy wciąż zachowuje się jak debil, cały czas się upiera, że nie chce pracować z _naszym_ tatą.

Harry zawahał się, ale uznał, że Percy sam powinien im to wyjaśnić. Kiwnął więc tylko głową i ruszył w stronę schodów. Draco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu kiedy wchodzili na górę i Harry musiał się zmusić, żeby jej z siebie nie strząsnąć. Wrażenie nie było złe, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo kusiło, a on po prostu nie mógł sobie w tej chwili pozwolić poddać tej pokusie.

Zapukał do drzwi sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku i w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zza nich wściekły wrzask.

– Przecież _powiedziałem_ , że nie chcę z nikim teraz rozmawiać!

– No trudno – mruknął Harry i kilkoma drgnięciami woli zdjął wszystkie zaklęcia zamykające jakie Connor rzucił na drzwi. Wszedł do środka, po czym zrobił szybki unik przed poduszką, którą Connor w niego cisnął. Ta trafiła więc Dracona. Prosto w twarz.

– Merlinie, Potter – powiedział Draco, ocierając kurz z policzków. – Przeganiasz skrzaty domowe od swojego łóżka, żebyś miał więcej okazji do nurzania się we własnym brudzie?

Twarz Connora zalała się rumieńcem. Widać było na niej wyraźne ślady płaczu, a teraz jeszcze zaczął szukać w skołtunionej pościeli swojej różdżki.

– Draco, przysięgam ci – powiedział półgłosem Harry – odezwij się do niego ponownie a zrobię ci krzywdę. – Ruszył przed siebie zanim Draco zdążył jakkolwiek na to zareagować i złapał swojego brata za nadgarstek. Connor spróbował się od niego odsunąć.

Harry mu na to nie pozwolił, zamiast tego przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Connor zamknął mocno oczy i objął go z siłą, którą Harry rozpoznał jako desperację. To mu nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz po raz pierwszy od tygodnia poczuł, że się zaczyna odprężać. Tego nie musiał wyszukiwać, przeprowadzać badań, jak to robił w przypadku książki napisanej w wężomowie, którą dostał od Arabelli, czy o sieciach skrzatów domowych. W tym przypadku mógł zrobić coś od razu, _pomóc_ komuś. Tylko w takich momentach czuł odprężenie.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Connor – szepnął we włosy swojego brata. – Pomogę ci. Pomogę ci znaleźć zaklęcia, dzięki którym przeżyjesz zadania, czymkolwiek by one nie były. Wiem, że nie wrzuciłeś swojego imienia do Czary, wiem, że wcale nie chciałeś sławy i chwały. – I naprawdę był o tym przekonany. Connor wciąż próbował się pozbierać po śmierci Syriusza, nie miał głowy do czegoś takiego. – Nie dam ci umrzeć.

Connor złapał go kurczowo za ramiona.

– Nie myślisz, że jestem tchórzem dlatego, że się tego boję? – szepnął.

– Przecież tego nie chciałeś – powiedział Harry. – W jaki sposób to miałoby robić z ciebie tchórza?

– A bo mi nagadali – wymamrotał Connor, odsuwając się od niego, żeby otrzeć twarz. – Starsze roczniki, zwłaszcza taki jeden, McLaggen. Mam okazywać odwagę, czego się tak mażę, przeze mnie wszyscy będą myśleć, że dom Gryffindora to banda mazgajów i tak dalej.

Harry westchnął.

– No wiesz, wszyscy będą oczekiwać, że pojawisz się na turnieju razem z innymi reprezentantami, będziesz się uśmiechać i wyglądał, jakbyś się dobrze bawił – powiedział. Oczy Connora były już mniej przeszklone, a on sam wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany. Oba te fakty sprawiły, że Harry nabrał humoru. – Ale tyle chyba jeszcze potrafisz, nie? Znaczy, poradziłeś sobie z tym kiedy na pierwszym roku wybrano cię do drużyny quidditcha, a to przecież samo w sobie było niezwykłe.

– Ale wtedy tak o tym nie myślałem – powiedział Connor. – Serio, bycie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył przez cały czas bywa czasem cholernie męczące.

Harry poczuł, że Draco przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale na szczęście jednak tego nie zrobił, bo Harry naprawdę by go wtedy skrzywdził. Uśmiechnął się za to łagodnie do swojego brata i przeczesał mu włosy, odgarniając grzywkę z jego blizny w kształcie serca.

– Wiem – szepnął. – Ale zawsze możesz na mnie polegać, przyjść do mnie i się wygadać, jeśli to brzemię zacznie ci za bardzo ciążyć. Naprawdę, Connor. Kocham cię i zawsze jestem gotów ci pomóc.

Oczy Connora już całkiem się oczyściły z łez, a on sam kiwnął powoli głową, jakby czuł potrzebę odseparowania każdego elementu tego ruchu.

– To właśnie ciągle powtarzam tacie – powiedział. – O to się tak ciągle kłócimy. Ja mu mówię, że się zachowuje jak idiota, bo ci nie ufa, że znasz wystarczająco dobrze własny umysł i wciąż się czepia Snape'a, a on mi odpisuje… och, przeróżne bzdury, że Snape cię skorumpował, że powinieneś być bardziej lojalny swojej własnej rodzinie i takie tam. – Connor wzruszył ramionami. Jego mina robiła się coraz bardziej zniechęcona, ale na szczęście już nie zamknięta w sposób, w jaki była do tej pory ilekroć Harry starał się z nim porozmawiać o Jamesie. – Jest idiotą. Szkoda, że go tu nie ma, bo jakby cię usłyszał, to by się udławił własnymi słowami. Ale nie martw się. Napiszę mu o tym, chyba, że wolałbyś, żebym tego nie robił?

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

– Pisz sobie, nie przeszkadza mi to. Dzięki, Connor. – Złapał ramiona swojego brata i ścisnął je, po czym odsunął się, klepiąc go w plecy. – I pamiętaj, żeby przyjść do mnie, jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejś pomocy, dobra?

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Obiecuję.

– Super. – Harry znowu się odwrócił i zobaczył, że Draco obserwuje ich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry zamrugał i przyjrzał mu się. To wyglądało jak zazdrość. Harry pokręcił głową. Przecież Draco musiał wiedzieć, że gdyby był w podobnej sytuacji, to Harry udzieliłby mu dokładnie takiej samej pomocy. W dodatku był teraz empatą, więc był w stanie wyczuć szczery ból i przerażenie Connora.

– Daj mi znać jak tylko się o czymś dowiesz – powiedział Connorowi i otrzymał w zamian uśmiech od swojego bliźniaka, więc wyszedł stamtąd szczęśliwy…

A przynajmniej tak szczęśliwy jak to było możliwe z listem, który zdawał się wypalać mu dziurę w kieszeni.

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i powoli otworzył kopertę. Miał pewne podejrzenia względem tego, od kogo ona mogłaby być. Właśnie dlatego, jak to ujął Draco, "promieniował nerwicą, w której mogłaby się utopić wielka kałamarnica" i z tego samego powodu powiedział stanowczo, że nie życzy sobie towarzystwa w czasie czytania listu. Draco się ewentualnie, choć niechętnie, wycofał i pozwolił Harry'emu udać się samemu do sowiarni.

Tam, pośród cichych szelestów piór i poprawiających się na żerdziach ptaków, z pergaminem zaczarowanym tak, by dało się na nim pisać wyłącznie szczerze, który pożyczył wcześniej tego tygodnia od Dumbledore'a, Harry spojrzał w dół i przeczytał list, którego się, w pewnym głębokim zakątku swojej głowy, prędzej czy później spodziewał.

 _Drogi synu,_

 _Domyślam się, że nie spodziewałeś się tego, że jeszcze kiedyś spróbuję nawiązać z tobą kontakt. Co jeszcze pozostało do powiedzenia między nami. Odbierając mi moją magię, wyraziłeś swoje uczucia bardzo wyraźnie. Tobie też pewnie wydawało się, że ja przedstawiłam wyraźnie swoje stanowisko w chwili, w której tak podle cię zdradziłam._

 _Nie, to nie jest urok, ani żadne oszustwo. Jedyny czar nałożony na ten pergamin zapewnia wyłącznie moją absolutną szczerość. To była zdrada i teraz wreszcie jestem w stanie ją zobaczyć w odpowiednim świetle. Miałam wiele czasu do namysłu, Harry – niemal rok._

 _Przez wiele miesięcy, tak, wściekałam się i kombinowałam jakby cię z powrotem uwięzić. Właśnie dlatego powiedziałam Connorowi, żeby spróbował cię przymusić, jeśli nie zareagujesz na nic innego. Około maja jednak mi to przeszło. Wieści o śmierci Syriusza i o tym, jak po raz kolejny uratowałeś swojego brata, wszystko to o czym dowiedziałam się od Albusa, pomogły mi otworzyć oczy na to, że nie tylko mój ból istnieje na tym świecie._

 _Albus poinformował mnie również, że twoja pozycja w przepowiedni uległa zmianie._

 _Harry, nie mogę powiedzieć, że żałuję wszystkiego, co zrobiłam w przeszłości, ponieważ ten pergamin zmusza mnie do szczerości. Powiem jednak, że teraz zrobiłabym to wszystko inaczej. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, co się tak naprawdę stało w noc ataku. Gdybym to wiedziała, to pomogłabym ci trenować swoją magię, tak żebyś był gotów do walki z Voldemortem, zamiast ją więzić i pętać. Pomogłabym ci się stać Chłopem, Który Przeżył, a nie opiekunem tego, którego uważałam za Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Pomogłabym ci przyjąć do wiadomości, że pewnego dnia możesz umrzeć jako bohater, a nie jako ofiara poświęcenia._

 _Stało się jednak tak, jak się stało, a ja już przyjęłam do wiadomości, że nie mogę odzyskać z powrotem swojej magii. Chciałabym jednak znowu poznać swoich synów – którzy, jak mi Albus pisał, ostatniego maja stali się młodymi mężczyznami. Czytam o tobie tylko w gazetach i czuję przerażenie i podekscytowanie, że synowie, których wychowałam, stali się takimi niezłomnymi ludźmi._

 _Harry, czy pozwolisz mi się spotkać z tobą i zacząć wszystko od nowa, gdzie będę wiedzieć, czym jesteś i co potrafisz? Wyrazisz zgodę na to, żeby się znowu ze mną zobaczyć? Rytuał sprawiedliwości zakazuje nam ponownego spotkania, ponieważ powiedziałeś podczas niego, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć, ale ten fragment można odwrócić, nawet jeśli tego dotyczącego mojej magii już nie. To ty potrzebowałeś się znaleźć z daleka ode mnie, ale ja chcę ci to wszystko jakoś wynagrodzić, a ta odległość mi na to nie pozwala. Jeśli zmienisz kiedyś zdanie pod tym względem, to moglibyśmy się znowu zobaczyć._

 _Proszę, odpisz._

 _Kocham cię,_

 _Lily_

Harry zamknął oczy. Przez długi czas siedział w ciszy, poza cichym szelestem wylatujących i powracających ponad nim sów.

Wreszcie wyciągnął pergamin szczerości – naprawdę był w tym momencie zadowolony, że miał go już ze sobą, że nie musiał iść po niego do gabinetu Dumbledore'a – i skomponował swoją odpowiedź, a ręka tak mu się trzęsła, że był naprawdę rad, że nikt go nie widzi.

 _To dla Snape'a_ , powtarzał sobie bez przerwy.

Tylko dzięki temu zdołał ukończyć list.


	36. Interludium: Najtrudniejszy list

To było… naprawdę trudne.

 **Interludium: Najtrudniejszy list, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszło mu napisać**

 _Lily,_

Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć. Nie wiem, czy powinienem napisać prawdziwą odpowiedź na list, który mi wysłałaś, czy po prostu po kolei przelać na papier moje emocje, pozwalając im płynąć niczym atramentowi z mojego pióra. Przynajmniej pergamin zapewnia, że te słowa będą szczere.

I tak, sprawdziłem pergamin na klątwy i zaklęcia zanim się go w ogóle dotknąłem.

Podejrzewam, że mogę zacząć od wspomnienia o ofierze. Są takie chwile, że nienawidzę tego, co mi zrobiłaś. Ktoś bardzo mądry powiedział mi ostatnio… pewne słowa, które miały naprawdę wiele sensu, chociaż naprawdę nie chciałem się do tego przyznawać. Nie lubię o nich myśleć, ale jednym z nich było to, że uważam wszystkich wartych przebaczenia i miłości, tylko nie siebie. I chyba tak naprawdę jest. Jeśli to rezultat twojego treningu, to…

Nie, jednak nie jestem w stanie tego napisać, bo tak naprawdę w to nie wierzę. Podejrzewam, że to znaczy, że pergamin naprawdę działa.

Wydaje mi się, że to może być rezultat twojego treningu, ale faktycznie stałem się człowiekiem, który stawia potrzeby innych ponad własne. Do tego przynajmniej mogę się przyznać. I myślę, że to jest zaleta. Musi nią być. Jak mogłoby nią nie być? Wytrenowałaś mnie, żebym był bronią, ofiarą poświęcenia, opiekunem Chłopca, Który Przeżył i mam wrażenie, że gdybyś na tym poprzestała, to to by wystarczyło, byłbym dokładnie tym, kogo chciałaś. Ale potem nałożyłaś na mnie sieć feniksa, co oznaczało, że miałem okazję się spod niej uwolnić, przez co moja uwaga rozeszła się na wszystkich, ponieważ uważałem, że moje ograniczenia były bezpodstawne. Względem większości otaczających mnie czarodziejów czuję to, co kiedyś czułem wobec Connora. I magicznych stworzeń też.

Zawsze będę tym, czym mnie zrobiłaś.

Czy to jest złe?

Moje zdolności zdobyły mi sojuszników. Moja wiedza o tańcach czystokrwistych poddała mi sposoby na rozmowy z nimi. Moja magia defensywna uratowała Connorowi i Draco życie już w czasie pierwszego roku, a po nim jeszcze innym ludziom. Pozostawiliście nas Voldemortowi na żer, przez co skończyłem z magią, która sprawiła, że zaczęłaś się mnie bać i pozwoliłaś mi rozwijać się z siecią feniksa w głowie, od której w końcu się uwolniłem i byłem w stanie poświęcić uwagę innym ludziom.

Już to napisałem.

Być może ten pergamin wyciąga z głowy pomysły, które się czuje naprawdę silnie i przymusza do napisania ich więcej niż raz? Wiem, że zmusza mnie do pisania tego w co szczerze wierzę. Mogę napisać to, czego jestem absolutnie pewien, że jest prawdą i coś, czego nie jestem do końca pewien – próbowałem tego na innych kawałkach pergaminu – ale nie jestem w stanie napisać czegoś, co wiem, że jest nieprawdą.

No dobrze więc. Czas to napisać.

Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć. Ale wtedy zaczynam myśleć o moich sojusznikach.

Lucjusz Malfoy torturował na śmierć trzy mugolackie dzieci dlatego, że urodziły się z magią, ale nie pochodziły z rodu czystej krwi. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego. To była ich jedyna zbrodnia. A ja nigdy nawet mu tego nie wypomniałem. W gruncie rzeczy doprowadziłem z nim taniec sojuszu już niemal do końca, został przed nami tylko ostatni krok.

Hawthorn Parkinson była mistrzynią klątw krwi i przeklęła Jakuba Smitha klątwą upuszczania krwi, która uzupełniała jego krew mimo, że bez końca otwierała mu nowe rany, rany tego rodzaju, od których zwykły człowiek umarłby w ciągu paru godzin. Całymi dniami wykrwawiał się na śmierć, wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy, a medycy w świętym Mungu nie byli w stanie go wyleczyć. Żył tak przez trzy tygodnie, aż w końcu udało mu się umrzeć. Hawthorn nigdy nie powiedziała, że tego żałuje. A ja warzę dla niej eliksir, którego potrzebuje od zeszłego roku i wszedłem z nią w formalny sojusz w niedługo po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

Adalrico Bulstrode był podejrzewany o to, że pomógł Voldemortowi stworzyć klątwę Czarnej Plagi. Jak wiele żyć przez nią przepadło? Jak wielu aurorów ona poraziła? Jak wiele dzieci zginęło, krztusząc się od zarodników? Adalrico nigdy nawet o tym nie wspomniał. A z nim również zawarłem formalny sojusz i siedzę spokojnie tuż obok jego córki przy stole Slytherinu.

Popełnili znacznie gorsze zbrodnie od ciebie. Skrzywdzili innych ludzi, czego, jak już wspomniałem, nie jestem w stanie ścierpieć. A mimo to pozwoliłem historii pozostać w przeszłości i uznałem, że zasługują na drugą szansę. Powiedziałem sobie, że umarli nie potrzebują sprawiedliwości, że to było w czasie Wojny, kiedy obie strony popełniały straszne czyny i skoro powinienem mieć w sobie współczucie to jak mógłbym im nie wybaczyć?

Ale skoro wybaczyłem im, to jak mógłbym nie wybaczyć tobie? Pozostawiłaś Connora w niebezpieczeństwie, bezbronnego w obliczu Mrocznego Pana, okłamywałaś go i nie wytrenowałaś tak, jak powinnaś była, gdyby naprawdę miał zostać Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. To przecież zaledwie cząstka tego, co oni zrobili, łącznie z Dumbledore'em.

Lucjusz kocha swojego syna, Hawthorn patrzy na mnie ciepło, a Adalrico ze mną świętował.

To, co zrobiłaś, zrobiłaś w imię wojny, w imię ratowania świata.

Nic nigdy nie jest proste. Nauczyłaś mnie tego w bardzo młodym wieku. Dziękuję ci za to. Mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore i Voldemort nigdy w pełni tego nie zrozumieli.

Jak obie te strony mogą istnieć w tym samym człowieku? Ale tak jest. Nie mam zamiaru zdradzić tego, czym jestem, tego, czym mnie zrobiłaś, twierdząc, że miłość Lucjusza Malfoya do jego syna jest fałszywa, albo że wszystkie twoje decyzje były złe i poczynione w świadomości, że robisz coś złego, po prostu dlatego, że z jedną z tych prawd czuję się niekomfortowo.

Nie wiem, czy w tej chwili jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć, zwłaszcza, że to nie mnie najbardziej skrzywdziłaś, w dodatku rana po twojej zdradzie i próbie ponownego rzucenia na mnie sieci feniksa jest wciąż zbyt świeża. Ale jeśli mamy mówić wyłącznie o zbrodniach, jakie popełniłaś wobec mnie…

Stworzyłaś mnie takim, jaki jestem.

Być może w ten sposób uratowałaś świat.

Zrobiłaś ze mnie kogoś, kto jest w stanie zbierać wokół siebie sojuszników.

Przez cały ten czas zdaję sobie sprawę, że może być tak, że ostatecznie wybaczę ci, ponieważ wychowałaś mnie tak, żebym wybaczał wszystkim wszystko, co mi zrobili. Wiem, w czym tkwi źródło tego zachowania, ale i tak to go jakoś nie powstrzymuje. Na swój sposób sam mam w sobie wiele sprzeczności.

Moje uczucia względem ciebie nigdy nie będą proste i każdy, kto uważa, że tak może być jest głupcem, łącznie ze mną, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak myślałem.

Nie mogę się z tobą jeszcze zobaczyć. Tego wciąż nie mogę zrobić. Część mnie twierdzi, że to w porządku i tak powinno być, część mnie uważa, że to słabość, ale pergamin przymusza mnie tylko do napisania tego, co jest prawdziwe, a nie tego, co słuszne.

Mogę myśleć o tym, co usłyszałem od tej mądrej osoby, ale nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko, co mi powiedziała. Jeszcze nie. I wiem, że część z tego, co widziała we mnie, było fałszywe, bo po prostu nie zrozumiała tego, co widziała.

Tęskniłem za tobą. Nienawidziłem cię. Odbyłem po tobie żałobę. Nazywałem cię mugolką w myślach i mamą przy Connorze, żeby mu się nie zrobiło przykro. Nic nigdy nie jest proste.

I nic nie powinno takie być.

Z uszanowaniem,

 _Harry_


	37. Decus

Ee… Wiem, że ten tom jest zatytułowany "Wolny człowiek nie zazna spokoju", ale musiałam choć odrobinę ulżyć Harry'emu, inaczej by mi po prostu padł. I patrzcie, to nawet napędza dalej fabułę!

 **Rozdział trzydziesty: Decus**

Harry wypuścił długi, drżący oddech i zamknął oczy.

 _Nie_ zniszczę _połowy Hogwartu, nie_ zniszczę _połowy Hogwartu…_

Stał tak, póki nie przestał się trząść, a jego magia wreszcie się uspokoiła. Ostatecznie musiał się odwołać do schowania części swojej furii za tarczami oklumencyjnymi, ale przynajmniej podziałało. Otworzył oczy i odetchnął.

Rzucił gargulcowi Dumbledore'a ostatnie spojrzenie i mógłby przysiąc, że ten się skulił. Harry ruszył z powrotem do lochów, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo po drodze. Jego krok był długi, szybki i zły, ale jego magia wzbierała wokół niego niczym pożar lasu tylko od czasu do czasu. To oznaczało, że jakby ktoś go spotkał w złym momencie, to mógłby do niego zagadać.

A Harry naprawdę, naprawdę nie był w nastroju do rozmów, które nie składałyby się z wrzasków.

Kilka minut wcześniej starał się odbyć poważną rozmowę z Dumbledore'em, przekonując go, że zasady zawieszenia broni, które wcześniej między sobą ustalili, oznaczają, że Connor nie może wziąć udziału w turnieju i jego uczestnictwo w nim powinno zostać czym prędzej wycofane. A Dumbledore był na tyle bezczelny, że tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

– Ależ, Harry, przecież sam się deklarowałeś, że chcesz się zająć treningiem Connora, nie pamiętasz? – powiedział. – To tylko tego część. Jego życie wcale nie jest zagrożone. Przynajmniej tak długo jak ty jesteś w pobliżu. _Wiem_ , że nie dopuścisz do tego, żeby stało mu się coś poważnego.

A ponieważ Dumbledore faktycznie zdawał się w to wierzyć, to sęk zdawał się być w tym, że Harry wiedział, że prędzej by zginął niż pozwolił, by jedno z zadań turnieju zniszczyło jego brata, w dodatku zasady ich pojednania nie wspominały nic o tym, że Harry'emu nie wolno było ryzykować życiem – tak długo jak robił to z własnej, nie przymuszonej woli. Zgodnie z zasadami to nie była nawet groźba, ponieważ Harry był w stanie obronić przed tym Connora, w dodatku wypełniało jeden z warunków, który Harry sam kiedyś zaoferował w zamian za pomoc Dumbledore'a.

 _Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie narusza niczego_ , pomyślał Harry, wymierzając ścianie porządnego kopa i krzywiąc się, kiedy trafiony kamień skuł się lodem. _Problem w tym, że ten łajdak wykorzystuje każdy możliwy kruczek w dowolnej umowie – kruczki wolnej woli, sieci, praw i magii Światła._

Przeczesał ręką włosy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zdenerwowanie jest między innymi rezultatem listu od matki, jak i niekończących się koszmarów, które nawiedzały go jak tylko zasypiał, czy nowego stresu związanego z koniecznością pomocy Connorowi w treningu przed turniejem. Nic go jednak nie tłumaczyło z kopania ścian.

 _Cicho. Cicho. Spokojnie. Wyluzuj się. Za godzinę masz spotkanie z Connorem w bibliotece, żebyście mogli razem się zastanowić, czego może dotyczyć pierwsze zadanie. Powiedział, że chyba ma kilka pomysłów, z tego co usłyszał przypadkiem od starszych roczników._

A przecież nie będzie mógł wtedy krzyczeć.

Harry musiał niechętnie przyznać, warcząc hasło do drzwi pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i czekając z irytacją na ich otwarcie, że czego naprawdę w tej chwili chciał, to kogoś, na kogo mógłby się wydrzeć, kogoś, kto by w pełni na to zasługiwał i nie uśmiechnie się do niego w odpowiedzi, odpowiadając wymijająco, jak to zrobił Dumbledore.

Był w połowie schodów, prowadzących do sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku, kiedy Milicenta go zawołała. Zatrzymał się i burknął pod nosem.

– Harry. Naprawdę mam to na myśli.

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił głowę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedziała coś więcej jak tylko jego imię.

– Co?

Milicenta przechyliła głowę i przymrużyła oczy.

– Wydaje mi się, że będziesz musiał trochę więcej zjeść w czasie dzisiejszej kolacji – powiedziała. – Wciąż nie jadasz wystarczająco wiele. Nie jadłeś odkąd ogłoszono reprezentantów do turnieju.

– Bo ciężko mi cokolwiek zjeść z zaciśniętymi zębami, kiedy mam wrażenie, że w gardle siedzi mi wielka gula.

Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami.

– A co mnie to? Zjesz dzisiaj coś porządnego, Potter. I naprawdę miałam na myśli to, co powiedziałam wcześniej. Wasza sypialnia od jakichś dziesięciu minut brzmi jak strefa wojenna. Lepiej się tam teraz nie pchaj. Jak cię trafi niewybaczalne, to ja umywam ręce, słyszysz? – Odwróciła się z powrotem i wróciła do czytania grubej książki, którą Harry rozpoznał jako "Historię magii".

Harry spojrzał w górę schodów. Teraz, jak Milicenta zwróciła mu uwagę, to faktycznie to usłyszał: trzaski, szybko mamrotane zaklęcia i coś, co brzmiało jak uderzenia pięścią i piski bólu.

Niemal warknął z wyczekiwaniem, wbiegł po schodach i otworzył drzwi. _Idealnie._

Wszedł do środka akurat wtedy, kiedy Draco zrobił unik przed klątwą ciśniętą przez Blaise'a, po czym znowu wystawił głowę.

– Och, czyżby się Blaisiuniek _zakochał_ w kimś z Gryffindoru? To by tłumaczyło te wszystkie maleńkie lwy, które rysujesz na marginesach swoich prac domowych.

– Wcale _nie_ rysuję żadnych lwów na moich pracach domowych, ty nieznośny _gnojku_! – Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Blaise był aż tak czerwony na twarzy; sam fakt, że w ogóle sięgnął po różdżkę świadczył, że musiał być strasznie zdenerwowany. Cisnął zaklęciem galaretowatych nóg, Draco padł na ziemię, żeby go uniknąć i przetoczył się w bok. Powoli zbliżał się do swojej szafki nocnej i jak tylko się przy niej znajdzie, to złapie za własną różdżkę i wtedy stawi Blaise'owi czoła na równym gruncie. Wyglądało na to, że żaden nawet nie zauważył, że Harry wszedł do pokoju.

– Właśnie że tak – powiedział Draco, który był uradowany i pewny siebie niczym ktoś, kto miał na to niezbite dowody. _Wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę o emocjach Blaise'a_ , zorientował się Harry. _On naprawdę był zrozpaczony dlatego, że ktoś dał mu kosza._ – Albo nie, czekaj, może jednak nie. Możliwe, że pomyliłem je z małymi _serduszkami_.

Blaise wydał z siebie skrzek, który skończył się klątwą _Abicio_. Draco rzucił przed siebie zaklęcie tarczy i patrzył z dumą jak klątwa miotająca Blaise'a rozbija się i znika.

– Zamknij pysk, Malfoy, bo nie ręczę za siebie – powiedział Blaise niskim głosem. Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy i zobaczył tam jego matkę, co było naprawdę rzadkie. Blaise był niebezpiecznie zły i właśnie nadchodził czas, żeby przerwać tę kłótnię. – Moje zauroczenie to moja sprawa, nie, kurwa, twoja.

– Ale przynajmniej się przyznałeś, że się zadurzyłeś w kim! – Draco wykonał szybki, podrygujący, pełny zadowolenia z siebie taniec. Harry był przyjacielem Dracona, naprawdę, ale w tej chwili zrozumiał, czemu Ron ma ochotę go udusić.

– Ja się przynajmniej do tego _przyznaję_ – wypalił Blaise. – A to więcej od ciebie, co, Draco? Nie, żebyś w ogóle miał jaja, żeby się do tego przyznać. Tak się tego boisz, że prędzej sobie chuja przybijesz do drzewa niż z tym cokolwiek zrobisz! Nie dociera do ciebie, że…

– _Petrificus Total…_ – zaczął Draco z miną niewysłowionej furii.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – wciął się Harry, kręcąc głową na samego siebie, że tak długo czekał zanim się wtrącił. Złapał obie różdżki, które do niego przyleciały i podniósł brwi, kiedy Draco i Blaise obrócili się gwałtownie w jego stronę i jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na niego złowrogo. – Myślę, że wam już wystarczy – powiedział. Rzucił Draconowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kiedy ten otworzył usta. – A teraz proponuję, żebyście się przeprosili. Jeśli to zrobicie, to zwrócę wam wasze różdżki. – Musiał przed sobą przyznać, że miał nadzieję, że jednak tego nie zrobią. Naprawdę miał ochotę na kogoś pokrzyczeć.

– Nie przeproszę – powiedział przewidywalnie Draco. – Merlinie, Harry, czy ty go w ogóle słyszałeś? On się ze mnie _nabijał!_

Harry przymrużył oczy, kiedy jego gniew znalazł sobie nową ofiarę.

– Draconie – powiedział. – Masz niesprawiedliwą przewagę.

 _Czy ja naprawdę nie mogę go spuścić z oka nawet na godzinę bez obawy, że zaraz zacznie szydzić z ludzi? Przecież wie, że nie powinien w ten sposób wykorzystywać swojej empatii._ Harry musiał przyznać, Draco zachowywał się znacznie lepiej niż w ostatnich miesiącach, ale wciąż było mu daleko do ideału, a ta kłótnia tylko pokazała, jak daleko.

– Mam to gdzieś! – powiedział Draco. – _Nabijał_ się ze mnie. – Zamilkł, patrząc na Harry'ego wyczekująco i po chwili Harry zorientował się, że ten czeka na jakiś znak, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest po jego stronie i rozumie jego cierpienie.

Harry nie był, nie tym razem. Pokręcił głową w kierunku Dracona, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Blaise'a.

– Słuchaj, przepraszam cię za niego – powiedział. – Masz rację, to nie nasza sprawa w kim się zadurzyłeś. – Rzucił Blaise'owi jego różdżkę. – Tylko go nie przeklnij, co? Zrobi się niemożliwy, jeśli to zrobisz.

Blaise rzucił Harry'emu harde spojrzenie, ale kiwnął głową i schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

– Zawsze starasz się szerzyć pokój, co, Potter? – zapytał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zawsze. Zaraz sobie porozmawiam z Draco i zapewniam cię, będzie to cokolwiek żywiołowa konwersacja. – _Zwłaszcza_ , pomyślał Harry, oglądając się na Dracona kątem oka, _że w żaden sposób nie daje po sobie poznać, że jest mu przykro._ – Czy możesz nas na chwilę zostawić samych, Blaise?

Blaise pokręcił głową.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz – mruknął, łapiąc swoją pracę domową z obrony przed mroczną magią i zmierzając do drzwi. – Albo jak w ogóle wytrzymasz z nim potem.

Harry zamrugał, nie pojmując, co to mogłoby znaczyć, ale ostatecznie odpuścił, wzruszając ramiona. Trącił lekko stopą drzwi, upewniając się, że się zamknęły za Blaise'em, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Dracona.

– To nie była moja wina – powiedział od razu Draco, zanim Harry w ogóle zdążył się odezwać. – On tak po prostu leżał i _wzdychał_ , a ja wszędzie _wyczuwałem_ jego cholerne emocje! Co niby miałem innego zrobić?

– Na przykład się go nie czepiać? – zasugerował Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Ale nie chciał przestać – powiedział Draco, dąsając się.

– Nie _obchodzi_ mnie to – powiedział Harry. – Obiecałeś mi, że nad tym popracujesz, Draco, że spróbujesz się nauczyć jak używać swojej empatii, że nie będziesz po prostu pozwalał jej zalewać się emocjami innych ludzi. Co cię opętało? Tak… względnie nie najgorzej sobie do tej pory radziłeś. – Bo tak było. Nie, nie było idealnie, ale już dwa tygodnie powstrzymywał się od czepiania się Blaise'a.

Draco wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Głośniej, Draco. Nie sądzę, żeby duchy twoich przodków były zadowolone z tego, że ich dziedzic mamrocze pod nosem.

To odniesienie, które bezpośrednio zahaczało o Julię, oderwało wzrok Dracona od podłogi i rozpaliło jego temperament.

– Powiedziałem, że czułem się samotnie – powiedział agresywnie. – I byłem zmęczony. I czoło mnie bolało. Twoja blizna krwawi teraz nawet za dnia, kiedy nie śpisz, prawda?

Harry przymrużył oczy. _O nie, nie zrobi mi tego, nie odwróci tej rozmowy na swoją korzyść._

– Tak, tak się składa, że faktycznie tak robi – powiedział chłodno. – Co nie oznacza, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo do…

– Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć?

Harry syknął na niego.

– Kiedyś. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć, Draco. To nie tak, że starałem się to przed tobą ukrywać. Możemy przejść do sedna? Bo rozmawialiśmy o nadużywaniu twojego daru.

– Ale rozmawialiśmy wtedy też o _tobie_ – powiedział Draco. – Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz, Harry? Lepiej sobie radzę jak jesteś w pobliżu, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy jesteś ze mną szczery, bo wtedy mogę się po prostu skupić na twoich emocjach. Kiedy cię tu nie ma, to się nudzę. A Blaise rzucał emocjami po całym pokoju. Naprawdę się spodziewałeś, że zignoruję taką okazję?

– Jeszcze nie – przyznał niechętnie Harry. – Ale jeśli potrzebujesz mnie w pobliżu, żeby sprawnie kontrolować swoją empatię, to znaczy, że jestem dla ciebie jak kula. Musisz uważać, żeby nie zmieniło się to w kulę u nogi.

– Skończysz ty z tymi bezsensownymi porównaniami?

Harry pozwolił, żeby jego magia błysnęła na tarczach.

– Prawdopodobnie to wina mojego niesłychanie nieodpowiedniego wychowania.

Draco, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, zamknął oczy i odetchnął lekko. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zaczął mówić, tak spokojnie jak mógł.

– Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, żebym się przyzwyczaił do używania tej empatii bez ciebie w okolicy, to wydaje mi się, że powinieneś poprawić moje tarcze. Robią się jakieś cieńsze, czy coś. Uderza we mnie więcej emocji niż zwykle i przebijają się głównie te negatywne jak irytacja, złość, zniecierpliwienie i tak dalej. A w tej chwili czuję twoją furię i wszystko się we mnie spina, gotowe do obrony, co mnie osobiście irytuje, a ty się tą irytacją tylko _napędzasz_. Jestem empatą, nie mogę się kłócić o każdą bzdurę.

Harry wzdrygnął się i rozluźnił swoją magię, czując się źle, że o tym zapomniał.

– Przestań z tym poczuciem winy, dobra? – mruknął Draco i usiadł na swoim łóżku, po czym spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego. – No, właź mi do głowy. Pieprzone tarcze. Pieprzona empatia. Pieprzony Blaise i to jego pieprzone zauroczenie.

– I pomyśleć, że całujesz swoją matkę tymi ustami – westchnął Harry, ale usiadł na łóżku obok Dracona. To było dziwne, ale czuł się znacznie lepiej w porównaniu do tego, jaki wyszedł z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, nawet jeśli nie wrzeszczał na Dracona do chwili wyczerpania gniewu. Miał wrażenie, że tak zadziałał na niego fakt, że wciąż był w stanie się zwyczajnie pokłócić ze swoim przyjacielem. Tęsknił za tym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy bardziej niż za dotykiem czy bezsensownymi rozmowami, które potrafili prowadzić z Draconem, o quidditchu, pracy domowej czy czymkolwiek innym. Tęsknił za tym, że był w stanie powiedzieć Draconowi właściwie cokolwiek i dostałby na to _jakąś_ odpowiedź, że był ktoś, z kim mógłby być szczery i kogo naprawdę bardzo, bardzo ciężko było od siebie odgonić.

Draco podniósł brew i Harry zorientował się, że tak po prostu siedział, trzymając w dłoniach głowę Dracona i patrząc się na niego bez słowa. Odchrząknął, zażenowany.

– _Legilimens_ – mruknął.

Wszedł znowu do głowy Dracona i znalazł ją w znacznie lepszym porządku niż jak był tu ostatnim razem, w halloweenową noc, kiedy to nieustanny chaos emocji sprawiał, że prawie nie był w stanie odróżnić między sobą pokojów, z których składał się umysł Dracona. Teraz bez problemu był w stanie zobaczyć potężny i piękny budynek, na którego widok jeszcze bardziej się odprężył. To było coś w rodzaju Sanktuarium, które wyobrażał sobie Peter, ale znacznie bardziej uspokajało Harry'ego. Tutaj nikt nie patrzył na niego oczami wieszcza. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał zamiar odwiedzić Sanktuarium i pozwolić komuś tak na siebie spojrzeć. Tutaj jednak w każdym zakątku był w stanie wyczuć obecność Dracona i _to_ właśnie ukoiło jego nerwy.

Ostrożnie sprawił tarcze, którymi była obłożona jego empatia. Faktycznie, niektóre zaczynały się już przecierać. Harry je poprawił, wygładził połączenia między nimi i poprzesuwał niektóre, tak żeby Draco był w stanie częściej odczuwać przyjemne emocje. Wreszcie kiwnął głową i odsunął się, ostrożnie zadowolony z tego, że kilka białych kosmyków wplotło się w rtęć. Jego tarcze były zrobione z rtęci, bo tak go nauczył Snape, ale białe elementy były czymś nowym. Wyglądało na to, że Draco powoli przejmował kontrolę nad tymi tarczami – wplatał je w siebie, jako stałą część swojego umysłu.

Odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zorientował się, że jego drogę wyjścia z umysłu Dracona zagradzała bariera rzeźbionego drewna. Wzruszył ramionami. Podejrzewał, że znowu Draco chciał mu pokazać coś, co naprawdę czuje, tak samo jak pokazał Harry'emu w Halloween jak strasznie był na siebie zły i jak bardzo było mu przykro. Harry ruszył przed siebie, położył rękę na barierze i delikatnie odepchnął ją z drogi, zanurzając w niej ręce, żeby ją zidentyfikować.

Intensywne, leniwe ciepło, tego rodzaju, które ogarnia cię w miły poranek późną wiosną, kiedy jedyne, co możesz robić, to jeszcze godzinami wylegiwać się w łóżku, patrząc jak promienie słońca wpadają przez okno i powoli zalewają pokój…

Harry minął to w chwilę, zaskoczony, ale dość ogarnięty, żeby pomyśleć, _O rany, Blaise miał rację. Draco naprawdę się w kimś zauroczył._

Pokręcił głową i wyskoczył z umysłu Dracona z powrotem we własny. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie do swojego przyjaciela.

– Gratulacje – powiedział. – W kim się zadurzyłeś?

– To nie było zadurzenie – powiedział Draco, momentalnie mrużąc oczy. – To była miłość, ty idioto.

Harry wyszczerzył się, nie pozwalając sobie myśleć o tym, jak dawno się nie uśmiechał w ten sposób. _No jasne, że tak myśli. Przecież to Malfoy. Zauroczenia są dla zwykłych ludzi._

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział z powagą. – No to powiedz mi. Wokół kogo jest skupiona? Szczęśliwej dziewczyny? Szczęśliwego chłopaka?

Draco po prostu gapił się na niego przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami.

– No ja po prostu _nie wierzę_ – wypalił wreszcie i wstał, żeby podejść do swojego szkolnego kufra, całym swoim ciałem wyrażając urażoną dumę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. _Wygląda na to, że jednak nie chce o tym porozmawiać. No nic, ja i tak miałem się spotkać z Connorem w bibliotece._

Wstał i wyszedł. Draco nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Wyglądało na to, że chwilę mu zajmie wybaczenie Harry'emu zagajenie o to nieszczęsne zauroczenie, o którym w ogóle nie chciał rozmawiać, a może w ogóle założenie, że to w ogóle było zauroczenie.

 _Nie szkodzi. Przynajmniej już mi się nie wydaje, że jak się już o coś pokłócimy, to na zawsze. To jedno wciąż działa jak należy, nawet jeśli wszystko wokół mnie wciąż się wali w gruzy._

* * *

Harry otworzył jedno oko i czekał przez chwilę w ciszy, póki nie upewnił się, że od strony łóżek Blaise'a, Vince'a i Dracona nie dochodzą go pochrapywania zamiast pełnej skupienia ciszy, w której leżał przez ostatnią godzinę. Usiadł i potarł dłonią czoło, klnąc cicho, kiedy poczuł na palcach krew.

Musiał _coś_ zrobić. Ukojenie, które dostał od Dracona, nie utrzymało się w nim tak długo, jak powinno, bo wyparowało jak tylko wszedł do biblioteki i zobaczył Connora z wielką śliwką na oku. Harry podejrzewał, że musiał oberwać od kogoś, kto wciąż nie wierzył Connorowi, że ten nie wrzucił swojego imienia do Czary – albo wręcz przeciwnie, od kogoś, kto mu uwierzył i wściekł się, że ten i tak został wylosowany.

Próbował wypytać swojego brata, rzucał zawiązaniami do innych uczniów w trakcie rozmowy z nadzieją, że Connor drgnie na dźwięk któregoś z nich, wykorzystał właściwie wszystko poza legilimencją, żeby wyciągnąć od niego informację o tym, kto mu to zrobił. Connor z uporem milczał i jedyne, co powiedział w temacie było wymijającą "chęcią zajęcia się własnymi walkami".

Harry domyślił się, kto to był, kiedy podczas kolacji Gryfon z piątego roku, Cormac McLaggen, pojawił się z pięknym celownikiem wymalowanym idealnie na krzyżu i schodzącym na pośladki, w którego bez przerwy usiłował się wbić niezmordowany gwóźdź, na którym wisiał ośli ogon. Wyglądało na to, że Connor faktycznie sobie poradził, nawet jeśli potrzebował do tego pomocy bliźniaków Weasley.

To i tak nie uspokoiło jego poczucia bezsilności i ta bezsilność – wyciszona, tak żeby Draco nie był w stanie jej wyczuć i się przez nią obudzić – teraz nie pozwalała mu spać.

Harry zamarł, kiedy nagle naszła go nowa myśl. _Tak, mógłbym to zrobić_ , uznał. _Wydaje mi się, że już dość informacji zebrałem na ten temat._

– Zgredku! – zawołał cicho. Lucjusz wyraził zgodę na to, żeby Harry wypuścił jego skrzata domowego na wolność, wiec nie powinien teraz mieć obiekcji przed przywoływaniem Zgredka w Hogwarcie zamiast w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Zgredek pojawił się obok jego łóżka z cichym trzaskiem i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Harry był naprawdę wdzięczny, że ten nie zaczął od razu trajkotać. Oczywiście, już wcześniej parę razy zdarzyło mu się pojawić w sypialni i nikogo tym nie obudzić, więc być może skrzaty posiadały zdolność rzucania zaklęć wyciszających wokół siebie zanim zaczynały mówić.

– Mam wrażenie, że już dość się nauczyłem o sieciach, żeby cię uwolnić – powiedział cicho Harry.

Wyraz twarzy Zgredka się zmienił. Gdyby Harry nie przywykł już do odczytywania jego min, to by nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ale w jego wielkich oczach pojawił się płomień, którego tam wcześniej nie było.

– Zgredek bardzo by tego chciał – powiedział mały skrzat.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Czy możesz mnie jednak zabrać do Zakazanego Lasu? Wolę nie robić tego tutaj, z tymi wszystkimi sieciami skrzatów, które są w Hogwarcie. Wydaje mi się, że póki co podołam tylko tej, która już została naruszona. Do tego wolałbym nie zdjąć przy okazji innych przez przypadek. – _Żeby już nie wspomnieć, że nie mam najbledszego pojęcia co do tego jak przekonać Dumbledore'a do wypuszczenia na wolność skrzatów domowych z Hogwartu._

Zgredek kiwnął głową i zrobił krok przed siebie, po czym złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek. Harry z rezygnacją zniósł ścisk skrzaciej aportacji i na miejscu odkrył, że znajdują się w wyjątkowo suchym i osłoniętym miejscu. Wyczarował niewielkie _Lumos_ , żeby zlokalizować Zgredka i zorientował się, że znajdują się w niewielkiej jamie, zrobionej z pochylonych i poprzeplatanych ze sobą drzew.

Odwrócił się w kierunku Zgredka i przymrużył oczy, lekko stremowany. Sieci Zgredka pojawiły się od razu. Teraz, kiedy Harry wyglądał wyłącznie ich, był w stanie zobaczyć jak się splatają wokół siebie. Tak, tu była sieć, która pętała skrzaty domowe, a tam kolejna, która upewniała się, że _polubią_ niewolę. Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie z obrzydzeniem.

Następnie nawiązał rozmowę, poniekąd po to, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od magii, którą próbował wokół siebie zebrać.

– Kim był czarodziej, który już wcześniej próbował cię uwolnić, Zgredku?

Zgredek zamrugał tymi swoimi wielkimi ślepiami i Harry wreszcie się zorientował, że po raz pierwszy zobaczył mrugającego skrzata.

– Pan Zgredka nazywał się Decus – powiedział.

Harry przechylił głowę. Rozpoznał łacińskie słowo na "honor" czy "chwałę".

– Pamiętasz może jak miał na nazwisko?

– Lestrange.

Harry z zaskoczenia niemal wypuścił swoją magię luzem, ale po chwili pokręcił głową i wrócił do jej zbierania. Musiał spleść dokładną replikę sieci, które miał przed sobą, więc znowu skupił się na nich. _Nić na lewo, zaraz pod nią węzeł, nić na prawo…_

– Pamiętasz może czemu w ogóle chciał spróbować rozwiązać twoje sieci?

– Mistrz Decus chciał być wolny – szepnął Zgredek głosem przepełnionym pragnieniem. Przerzucił wzrok na model sieci, które Harry budował obok w powietrzu. – Mistrz Decus nie był jak inni czarodzieje. Miał w sobie coś innego, coś, co było dzikie i chciało być wolne. Zgredek nie pamięta co to było.

– Smok? – zapytał miękko Harry.

Zgredek zamrugał, a potem oczy mu się zaświeciły.

– Tak, właśnie to! Zgredek pamięta! – Zaklaskał dłońmi i pokiwał głową, aż jego wielkie uszy załopotały. – Tak, smok. Mistrz Decus powiedział Zgredkowi, powiedział, "Tak, smoki są długowieczne. Smoków nie da się oswoić. Smoki są najdziksze ze wszystkich mrocznych stworzeń. Zapamiętaj to, Zgredku. Ktoś kiedyś będzie potrzebował się tego dowiedzieć."

Harry zadrżał wbrew sobie. _No tak, Acies jest na tyle dziwna, że ten cały Decus pewnie był jakąś jej bliską rodziną._

– Pamiętasz może co się z nim stało?

Zgredek spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego.

– Mistrz Decus zaczął tracić rozum. Jego smok był zbyt dziki. Zmuszał go do robienia rzeczy, których mistrz Decus wcale nie chciał robić, och, takich strasznych, złych rzeczy! – Zgredek nagle zasłonił sobie usta ręką i wymamrotał zza niej coś niezrozumiałego.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, patrząc to na oryginał, to na swoją kopię, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko robi jak należy. – Nie przejmuj się, Zgredku, możesz mi przecież powiedzieć. Nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję.

– Zgredek jest złym skrzatem – powiedział Zgredek, zabierając rękę. – Nie wolno mówić źle o swoim panu!

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i odetchnął jednocześnie ustami i nosem.

– Za kilka minut, Zgredku – szepnął – już nigdy więcej nie będziesz się musiał o to martwić.

Sieci były skończone. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że fakt, że jego sieci były idealną kopią tych, które tak długo oplątywały Zgredka, nie był wynikiem jakichś nadzwyczajnych zdolności z jego strony. Jego magia przejęła połowę roboty, tworząc maleńkie, skomplikowane supełki w miejscach, które Harry przeoczył, bo mrugnął, albo światło mu się odbiło od okularów w niewłaściwej chwili. Przestał zauważać inne sieci. Jedna, która teraz miała znaczenie, była ta zgredkowa i to, co z nią zrobi.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że w takiej chwili będzie poddenerwowany, albo podekscytowany, bo to przecież pierwszy raz kiedy zdejmie sieć tylko z jednej istoty, zamiast zrywania jej siłą, jak to zrobił w przypadku dementorów. Zamiast tego był spokojny i skupiony, jakby kroczył ścieżką, którą dobrze znał i widział przed sobą.

– _Vates_ – szepnął Zgredek.

Słowo zabrzmiało jak sygnał. Harry pochylił się do przodu i przyłożył ręce do sieci. Dzięki swoim badaniom wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić, ale nie _myślał_ o tym. Jego ciało poruszyło się bez nakazu umysłu, zanim zdążyły pojawić się jakiekolwiek myśli.

Jego dłonie dotknęły przypalonych nitek sieci, a on sam nagle zniknął pomiędzy nimi.

Już nie stał w suchej, niewielkiej jamie z drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, ale mknął w dół nieskończonych sieci, widząc nad sobą przezroczysty sufit i niekończący się rząd przezroczystych ścian wokół niego i nieokreśloną podłogę pod nogami. Machnął nożem przed sobą i przeciął sieć dokładnie przez jej środek.

Kiedy się rozejrzał wokół, zobaczył innych Harrych, machających innymi nożami. Nie był pewien, w której sieci właściwie jest, w oryginale czy w kopii, ale to zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że ją niszczył.

Dotarł do pierwszego supła i przez chwilę spanikował. Co on właściwie miał zrobić z węzłami, które służyły za kotwice dla sieci pętającej wolną wolę stworzenia, które zniewalały, czy zdąży sobie przypomnieć? Mknął poprzez sieci naprawdę szybko.

Ale jego ciało już skakało, obracało się, poruszało, a on dopiero wtedy sobie przypomniał.

Te supły już dość musiały znieść. Nie będzie w stanie ich rozwiązać. W dodatku były za mocno przywiązane i za bardzo skomplikowane, żeby je po prostu poluzować.

Najlepiej będzie je _przeciąć_.

Harry wezwał swoją magię i wysłał ją przed siebie, jadąc na intensywnej fali uporu i wolnej woli. Myślał o tym, kiedy jego własna sieć feniksa pękła – o tej dobrej tego części, tym momencie w sowiarni, kiedy postanowił się w pełni poświęcić ścieżce _vatesa_ , a nie tej chwili w Komnacie, kiedy Sylarana zginęła i rozerwała większą część jego umysłu na strzępy.

Węzeł został przecięty, a Harry minął go i ześlizgnął się wzdłuż jednej z jego nici, używając go jak rampy, przeciął kolejny szklisty supeł i przeskoczył na rozgałęzienie nici. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że się śmieje. Śmiech ten nie był radosny, ale wysoki, dumny i mocny.

Dotarł wreszcie do końca tej sieci, po czym zawrócił, żeby zaatakować kolejną, tę, która sprawiała, że Zgredkowi wydawało się, że lubi niewolę…

I zobaczył, że ta sama zniknęła. Zamrugał i pokręcił głową, ale chwilę później zrozumiał co się stało. Czarodziejom z tamtych czasów musiało się wydawać, że żaden skrzat domowy nie powinien odzyskać kontroli nad własną magią, więc wpletli kotwice wiążące wolną wolę w węzły sieci, która ograniczała ich moce. Skrzatom domowym wydawało się, że same chcą służyć czarodziejom, więc było dla nich oczywiste, że nigdy nie powinny używać przeciw nim magii.

Zgredek był _wolny_.

Harry złapał oddech i wpadł z powrotem do swojego własnego ciała. Patrzył jak Zgredek prostuje palce, kręci głową i rozgląda się wokół, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu tak naprawdę widział.

Wreszcie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego. Spodziewał się, że będzie wzruszony, lekko przestraszony albo podekscytowany, jeśli jego stare wyobrażenia się jednak spełnią, kiedy to próbował myśleć o Zgredku jako o wściekłym czy groźnym stworzeniu. Zamiast tego czuł napływ czegoś, co uznał za radość.

Pokłonił się Zgredkowi i odsunął o kilka kroków od niego. Gdyby Zgredek chciał w tej chwili zniknąć, to Harry w żaden sposób nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać.

Zgredek zamiast tego wyciągnął przed siebie swoje długie palce i pstryknął nimi dwukrotnie. Z ziemi nagle podniosła się chmura kolorowych światełek, które uformowały się w bąbelki i zaczęły krążyć wokół Harry'ego. Harry zamrugał i przyjrzał im się, po czym zamrugał ponownie, kiedy zorientował się, że każda bańka zawiera w sobie maleńką, skomplikowaną scenę, ukazującą szczęśliwą rodzinę magicznych stworzeń, za każdym razem innego gatunku. Magia tego rodzaju byłaby dla czarodzieja niezwykle trudna do wykonania i praktycznie niemożliwa do utrzymania.

– Dziękuję, Harry Potterze. – Głos Zgredka był głębszy i całkowicie stracił swój irytujący, płaszczący się ton. – Teraz jestem wolny. Słyszę pieśń lasu. I wiem, co nadchodzi.

Harry oderwał wzrok od bąbelków i spojrzał na Zgredka.

– Co nadchodzi?

Zgredek odchylił głowę do tyłu. Harry zauważył, że jego uszy stopniowo się kurczą, bardziej przylegają do głowy, eleganckie i ostro zakończone.

– Decus Lestrange popełnił samobójstwo ponieważ nie był w stanie zapanować na smokiem, który siał zamęt w jego umyśle – szepnął. – Smoki są najdziksze z nas wszystkich. I to właśnie smoki pojawią się niebawem w Hogwarcie. Noc śpiewa o ich obecności, o ich wizycie, która ma niebawem nastąpić.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego. Jego oczy też już inaczej wyglądały, były większe i bardziej zielone, emanowały też kocim blaskiem.

– Smoków nie da się oswoić – powiedział, jakby to było przysłowie albo jakiś rodzaj modlitwy.

Harry'emu dech zaparło na moment. _To będzie pierwsze zadanie. Smoki. To musi być to._

– Nawet smoki potrzebują swojego _vatesa_ – szepnął do niego Zgredek. – Są dzikie, ale nie są wolne. Strzeż się jednak, Harry Potterze. Dzikość wyzwala ale, również pochłania. – Spojrzał nagle w ciemność za Harrym. – A ty przyciągasz do siebie zarówno wyzwalającą jak pożerającą jej część bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny czarodziej – dodał.

Harry odwrócił się.

Za nim stał testral, wyciągając długą, smoczą szyję i obwąchując go ostrożnie. Harry stał nieruchomo, kiedy stworzenie podeszło bliżej, praktycznie bezgłośnie stawiając kopyta nawet w głębokich warstwach suchych liści i rozkłada na moment skrzydła. Następnie polizało jego czoło, językiem zimnym jak płyta nagrobna.

Harry podskoczył, po czym zorientował się, że testral musiał wyczuć w powietrzu krew z jego blizny. Pozostał w bezruchu, pozwalając mu wziąć to, czego chciał. Po chwili stworzenie odstąpiło od niego, parsknęło i poruszyło skrzydłem.

– Testral zaprasza Harry'ego Pottera do przelecenia się na nim – powiedział Zgredek.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

– Czemu? Przecież nie zniszczyłem jeszcze ich sieci.

Zgredek roześmiał się. Jego głos też się zmieniał, robił się głębszy i bogatszy w obietnice, niczym rżenie jednorożca czy śpiew feniksa.

– Niektóre magiczne stworzenia szanują cię za to, kim jesteś, Harry Potterze – powiedział. – Niektóre uważają, że nie musisz niczego dla nich robić, żeby udowodnić, że jesteś godzien ich uwagi.

Testral parsknął i uderzył kopytem o ziemię, co Harry zrozumiał i bez tłumaczenia Zgredka. Ostrożnie wskoczył na chudy, ciemny grzbiet, zaciskając uda mocno na żebrach, żeby się przypadkiem nie ześlizgnąć.

Testral stanął dęba. Harry nie był pewien, jak te stworzenia się poruszały przez świat, ale liście na drzewach się przed nimi rozchyliły i Harry patrzył prosto na gwiazdy, a zwłaszcza na czarne miejsca między nimi, na które nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi od czasu nocy Walpurgii.

Testral odbił się od ziemi potężnym kopnięciem zadnich nóg i w dole zniknęły liście, ziemia i śmiech Zgredka.

To, co im wyszło na powitanie, było miejsce pełne wiatru, ciemności i muzyki.

Harry odkrył, że muzyka otacza go ze wszystkich stron, coraz głośniejsza w miarę, jak wzbijali się coraz wyżej. Miał wrażenie, że przynajmniej jej część pochodzi od gwiazd, zupełnie jakby uwolnienie Zgredka udzieliło im głosów, które był w stanie usłyszeć. Była też głęboka pieśń, którą słyszał, kiedy biegł przez las, wesołe tony przetaczające się po pagórkach i dolinach. Część musiała też być w wietrze i radości, jaką czuł, ilekroć się znajdował w powietrzu.

Część też była tą samą pieśnią, którą słyszał w Grimmauld Place Numer Dwanaście, którą śpiewały osłony i stworzenie, ukryte za drzwiami szafy.

 _Wypuść mnie._

Harry rozłożył ręce. Śmiał się, ponieważ nie miał innego wyboru. Symfonia sięgnęła w głąb niego i siłą wyciągnęła śmiech na zewnątrz. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i poczuł, jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy i łagodzi – po raz pierwszy od wielu dni – ból jego blizny. Ten, jakby w odpowiedzi, wezbrał i po chwili uderzyła w nich prawdziwa nawałnica.

Muzyka robiła się coraz szybsza i bardziej chaotyczna, testral pochylił jedno ze skrzydeł i zrobił szerokie koło. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć pod nimi Hogwart, ciemny i śpiący, jego błonia i jezioro, rozległy las i zakrzywiony w oddali horyzont pięknego świata, który się pod nimi przewijał.

 _Mógłbyś opuścić to miejsce_ , powiedział głos, który wydawał się być częścią melodii, a może nawet mrocznego stworzenia z jego wspomnień. _Mógłbyś zwiedzać świat, wyzwalać magiczne stworzenia, rozplatać sieci. Jakie niby masz zobowiązania wobec słabszych czarodziejów? Twoja moc stawia cię ponad nimi. Wysłuchaj naszej pieśni. Możesz się nas złapać, a my możemy złapać ciebie._

Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy. Jego oczarowanie nie zniknęło, ale inne impulsy zaczęły dochodzić do głosu.

– Wciąż mam te same zobowiązania co zawsze – szepnął. – _Mógłbym_ walczyć z Dumbledore'em i może nawet bym wygrał, bo on się w żaden sposób nie spodziewa, że atak nadszedłby z mojej strony. _Mógłbym_ zaatakować i pozabijać moich wrogów. Ale nie mogę. Nie zignoruję ich wolnej woli i wcale nie uważam, żebym był od nich w jakikolwiek sposób lepszy tylko dlatego, że mam więcej magii.

 _Ale chcesz tego_ , powiedział głos gorliwie. _Jakaś część ciebie tego chce._

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Bo tak byłoby łatwiej – mruknął. – Ale to nie znaczy, że się zadeklaruję Mrokowi.

Wiatr zelżał, a chór rozśpiewanych głosów zalał go ze wszystkich kierunków.

Przez chwilę Harry pozwolił sobie unosić się pośród tej pieśni, wyobrażając sobie jakby to było, gdyby był po prostu mrocznym czarodziejem. Nie musiałby nikogo torturować, ani zabijać, nie byłby jak Voldemort. Mógłby jednak poruszać się bez ograniczeń, naprawiając krzywdy wyrządzone przez ludzi obdarzonych mniejszą ilością inteligencji od niego. Mógłby uwolnić Snape'a i uwolnić Connora z tego głupiego turnieju, wyzwolić wszystkie magiczne stworzenia. Mógłby uwolnić mugoli od ich ignorancji i strachu przed czarodziejami, uwolnić czarodziejów od ich strachu przed mugolami. Miał dość magii, by poukładać świat dokładnie tak, jak tego chciał.

To mogłoby być takie proste.

 _Nic nigdy nie jest proste._

Harry poczuł, jak ostry ból spina mu na moment serce i muzyka nagle straciła dla niego cały swój urok. Pogłaskał testrala po karku.

– Czy możesz wylądować? Proszę?

Skrzydlaty koń zanurkował bez protestu i wylądował z Harrym na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Harry ześlizgnął się z jego grzbietu i przez chwilę tylko stał, opierając się o niego i oddychając głęboko.

Myślenie o jego matce bolało, tak samo jak to, co napisała w swoim liście, jak i to, co jej się wydawało, że otrzyma w odpowiedzi.

 _Nie mogę zadeklarować się Mrokowi. To byłoby za proste._

Pozwolił sobie posłuchać tej potężnej muzyki jeszcze przez kilka uderzeń serca, po czym klepnął testrala w ramię, pozwolił mu zlizać jeszcze trochę krwi ze swojej blizny, po czym wrócił do zamku i świata ograniczeń, które sam sobie wybrał.


	38. No to czas udać się do ministerstwa

Kilku ludzi spróbuje tutaj metaforycznie przyłożyć Harry'emu w łeb. To nie zawsze działa, ale z drugiej strony, ludziom zwykle długo zajmuje dotarcie do niego.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy: No to czas udać się do ministerstwa**

Harry zamknął oczy. Był zmęczony po całym wieczorze i nocy, spędzonych na szukaniu sposobów, w jakie Connor mógłby pokonać smoki, koszmarze, długiej sesji z Draconem, polegającej na wyjaśnieniu koszmaru, ale miał wrażenie, że mimo wszystko powinien dać sobie z tym radę. Właściwie to wycieńczenie mogło mu w tym przypadku wręcz wyjść na dobre.

– _Expelliarmus_ – szepnął, wykonując gest ręką.

Jego różdżka, którą włożył do ręki drewnianej figury, ustawionej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, odskoczyła od niej gwałtownie. Harry poczuł, jak uśmiech delikatnie ciągnie za kąciki jego ust i był za bardzo zmęczony, żeby się mu stawiać.

 _Tak. Idealnie. Moja bezróżdżkowa magia naprawdę działa lepiej, kiedy używam mojego ciała jako pojemnika, niż kiedy pozwalam jej swobodnie latać wokół siebie. A jeśli nie będzie się unosiła wokół mnie, uderzając w ściany niczym skrzydła i nawiedzając umysły wszystkich wokół mnie, to innym ludziom też będzie przy mnie łatwiej._

Podszedł, żeby podnieść swoją różdżkę z podłogi, nucąc pod nosem. Zamarł, kiedy usłyszał za sobą skrzypnięcie otwierających się drzwi. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, nikt nie wiedział, że Harry przebywał właśnie tu, w niewielkiej sali w lochach, której Snape kiedyś często używał do ćwiczenia z nim zaklęć pojedynkowych, podczas gdy reszta uczniów miała z nim szlabany w jego gabinecie.

Harry odwrócił się płynnie, zaciskając palce na różdżce i zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył stojącego w progu Dumbledore'a. Wyprostował się, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu dyrektor postanowił go znaleźć, ale ostatnimi czasy, ilekroć inicjował rozmowy między nimi, kończył w znacznie gorszej pozycji niż był na początku. Wbił więc tylko wzrok w twarz Dumbledore'a i czekał.

– Harry, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore kiwnął mu głową, jakby nic się nie stało. Harry chciał się wściec i wypalić, że _owszem, stało_ się, ale tylko odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotów na naszą wycieczkę do ministerstwa? – ciągnął dalej, rozglądając się po pokoju z zainteresowaniem, jakby jego puste ściany miały do zaoferowania cokolwiek więcej niż tylko zgniliznę i nierówne cienie powstałe od pochodni.

– Jaka wycieczka do ministerstwa? – Harry ustawił jedną stopę za sobą. Był teraz ustawiony tak, że w razie potrzeby mógł uskoczyć w kilku kierunkach. – Wiem, że dzisiaj odbędzie się rozprawa Knota, ale wydawało mi się, że miał pan zamiar zagłosować za brakiem zaufania.

– Bo tak będzie, Harry, tak będzie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego przelotnie. – Jestem bardzo zadowolony tym, jak wywiązałeś się ze swojej części umowy. Lily osobiście pokazała mi list od ciebie.

Harry obwiązał swoją magię, która chciała wybuchnąć i uciec z jego ciała we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, po czym przytaknął.

– Obawiam się jednak, że oczekują od ciebie pojawienia się razem ze mną – powiedział Dumbledore, wzdychając lekko i machając nieznacznie ręką. – Chodzi o jedną z tych starych formalności, które już nikogo nie obchodzą, że na takim spotkaniu muszą pojawić się wszyscy, którzy byli w jakiś sposób związani z wprowadzeniem sprawy w ruch, żeby Wizengamot miał możliwość zapoznania się ze sprawą z każdej możliwej strony i porozmawiać z dowolnym świadkiem.

– Ale ja właściwie nie miałem z tą sprawą nic wspólnego – sprzeciwił się Harry.

– Nie, ale według Amelii Bones, byłeś głównym powodem dla którego w ogóle zdecydowała się na zasugerowanie tego wotum.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem. Czuł na sobie łagodne spojrzenie Dumbledore'a i to już było nieprzyjemne. Nie chciał znaleźć się w sali sądowej, w której wielu ludzi będzie w stanie go zobaczyć i wskazać palcem jako tego chłopca, przez którego Knot ma teraz kłopoty.

– Nie musisz nic mówić – zapewnił go Dumbledore. – Formalności nie sięgają _aż tak_ daleko, żeby cię do tego zmusić. Masz być tylko obecny, a jeśli ktoś zada pytanie, na które byłbyś w stanie podać więcej szczegółów, to wystarczy, że porozmawiasz z obecnym na sali skrybą. Twój udział może być ograniczony.

Harry odprężył się. Kiedy Dumbledore pojawił się tu tak nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując, obawiał się, że ten zaskoczy go czymś znacznie większym i bardziej nieprzyjemnym niż to. Bał się, że Dumbledore stara się zrobić z niego świadka, czy coś.

– W takim razie, jeśli pan pozwoli, będę gotów panu towarzyszyć jak tylko zjem śniadanie – powiedział.

– Ależ nie ma pośpiechu, drogi chłopcze – powiedział Dumbledore, odsuwając mu się z drogi. – Rozprawa ma się odbyć w południe, a ponieważ otrzymaliśmy specjalne pozwolenie na aportowanie się prosto do ministerstwa, to dotarcie na miejsce nie zajmie nam wiele czasu. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś pojawił się w moim gabinecie nie później jak o wpół do dwunastej.

Harry kiwnął krótko głową i ostrożnie minął Dumbledore'a w drzwiach. Od jego wzroku przechodziły go już ciarki.

Tym razem jednak nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób miałby to być jakiś plan Dumbledore'a. I czemu by miał nim być? Może dyrektor po prostu chciał, żeby Harry zobaczył jego głos na własne oczy, ale wtedy nie musiałby w ogóle nawiązywać do tych formalności, które wymagały jego obecności. Nie, wyglądało na to, że formalność była jak najbardziej prawdziwa, a jeśli Dumbledore przy okazji by coś z tego miał, to byłaby to sprawa zupełnie poboczna.

Harry będzie musiał jednak odnowić swoje uroki zanim wejdzie do sądu, jak i kilka zaklęć defensywnych, których nauczył się w przeciągu ostatnich dni, kiedy razem z Connorem przeszukiwali księgi w nadziei znalezienia jakichś zaklęć, które oszukałyby smoki. Wokół sądu pewnie będzie wielu dociekliwych ludzi, którzy lubili wsadzać nosy w nie swoje sprawy, może nawet inni reporterzy poza Skeeter. Nie chciał, żeby wyszli z plotkami, w których Chłopiec, Który Zaciągnął Knota Do Sądu wyglądał, jakby słaniał się na nogach, blady, zmęczony i zdenerwowany.

* * *

– Nie było cię w łóżku, Potter – było powitaniem Milicenty tego dnia, kiedy usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stole Slytherinu. Miała przed sobą dwa talerze pełne jedzenia i jeden z nich popchnęła w kierunku Harry'ego. – Jedz, potem pogadamy.

Harry zmarszczył na nią brwi.

– Wiesz, naprawdę mogłabyś już przestać mnie traktować jak dziecko – powiedział i zaczął jeść.

– Zacznij się zachowywać jak dorosły to przestanę – powiedziała Milicenta. Rozejrzała się, ale ich strona stołu była w większości pusta; Pansy lubiła w niedziele pospać dłużej, Blaise i Vince już zjedli i poszli Merlin raczy wiedzieć gdzie. Draco był w bibliotece i szukał informacji na temat empatii. Tego Harry był pewien. Milicenta pochyliła się w kierunku Harry'ego i ściszyła głos. – Naprawdę powinieneś już z tym _skończyć_ , wiesz? Ludzie zaczynają zauważać.

Harry przełknął wokół guli, która zdawała się zamarznąć w jego gardle. _Kolejny problem. Kolejny, kurwa, problem._

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział.

– Ludzie zaczynają zwracać uwagę na to, że ktoś musi cię zaganiać do snu, czy zachęcać do jedzenia. – Milicenta zjadła elegancki kęs, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – To, na co oni zwracają uwagę, zauważą też ich rodzice, przynajmniej niektórzy z nich. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, żeby wyglądać słabo, Potter, tak samo jak twoi sojusznicy nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Musisz się wreszcie wziąć w garść. Wszelkie twoje zwycięstwa będą nic nie warte, jeśli po ich uzyskaniu nie jesteś w stanie ustać na nogach, albo jeśli będziesz musiał spędzać po każdej z nich tygodnie w skrzydle szpitalnym. – Podniosła brew, co było miną, którą zwykle przybierała przed dobiciem przeciwnika. – Plos, większość ludzi zacznie wątpić w twój zdrowy rozsądek.

Harry skrzywił się, żując jedzenie i zastanawiając się nad tym. Jasne, nie chciał, żeby jego opinia publiczna ucierpiała, bo przez to oberwie się po uszach też jego sojusznikom. Ale jak mógłby przestać? Nie byłby w stanie zdobyć niektórych ze zwycięstw, które zdobył dla innych, gdyby nie poświęcał dla nich czasu posiłków czy snu.

– Mógłbym popracować nad magią, której używam do powstrzymywania ludzi przed zauważaniem – zaoferował. – Znalazłem kilka zaklęć, które…

– To nie wystarczy, Harry – głos Milicenty zrobił się cichy i intensywny. – Rozwiąże zaledwie połowę problemu. Jeśli zajedziesz się na śmierć, to zaczniesz w końcu popełniać błędy. Co gorsza, magia ci zacznie wariować, a potrzebujemy jej do osiągnięcia własnych zwycięstw.

Harry dziugał widelcem jedzenie, bo całkiem już stracił apetyt. Milicenta jednak nachylała się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż jej surowe spojrzenie stało się wszystkim, co był w stanie zobaczyć. Obiecywało furię, prawdopodobnie publiczne wyrzuty i scenę, jeśli zaraz nie skończy śniadania. Harry westchnął i wrócił do jedzenia.

– Nie wiem co zrobić – przyznał wreszcie po kilku minutach jedzenia i dumania.

– Ja wiem. – Milicenta była wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, ale w tym momencie Harry nie był w stanie jej za to winić. – Deleguj, Potter, na litość Merlina. Poproś ludzi o pomoc. Nie próbuj robić wszystkiego sam. Wszyscy najlepsi przywódcy tak robią.

Harry powstrzymał się od zwrócenia jej uwagi, że przecież nie jest przywódcą. I tak by go zignorowała.

– Rzecz w tym, że większość z tego, co robię, to są sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć osobiście – sprzeciwił się. – Albo przez wzgląd na siłę mojej magii, albo dlatego, że pomagam tym, którzy ufają tylko mi.

– Wymień jedną. – Milicenta splotła dłonie i położyła je przed sobą na stole, przyglądając mu się z niewinnym zaciekawieniem, ale Harry'ego nie zmyliła nawet na moment. Zawsze tak wyglądała w klasie tuż przed tym jak udowodniła komuś jego pomyłkę.

– Na przykład moje obowiązki _vatesa_ – wymamrotał Harry. – Większość magicznych stworzeń nie będzie chciało rozmawiać z nikim innym jak ze mną.

Wielu poruszyło się na jego ramieniu i wysunęło łepek poza rękaw.

– _Co jest na śniadanie?_ – syknęło.

– _Mięso_ – odpowiedział Harry i nakarmił je, po czym zwrócił się do Milicenty. – Widzisz? Większość czarodziejów nie jest wężousta.

– No to nie pomogę ci w negocjacjach z widłowężami czy kobrami – Milicenta machnęła ręką. – Przecież niektóre z tych stworzeń potrafią mówić po angielsku, Potter.

– Centaury, ale…

– A one przyjmą delegację tak długo, jak wyznaczysz kogoś i dopilnujesz wszystkich formalności. – Milicenta wywróciła oczami. – _Merlinie_ , ależ ty czasami jesteś głupi, Potter. Przecież wystarczy, że wyślesz mnie do nich z czymś symbolizującym wasze pierwsze spotkanie. Wydawało mi się, że o tym wiedziałeś.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym – powiedział cicho.

– I to jest twój problem, Potter, _nie myślisz_. Zrujnuje cię to, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie. – Milicenta pokręciła na niego głową. – I myślę, że gdybyś tylko przyznał, że potrzebujesz pomocy, to znalazłbyś więcej chętnych rąk do pomocy niż ci się wydaje. Większość ludzi będzie naprawdę podekscytowana i chętna do pomocy przy tak wielkim projekcie. Gryfonom spodoba się całe to trzymanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy, a czystokrwistym z innych domów przypadną do gustu ceremonie. A ci, których rodziny są formalnie z tobą w sojuszu, wreszcie poczują, że robią coś dla sprawy.

Harry przytaknął powoli.

– W takim razie znajdę ci kamień w kształcie jajka. Kiedy pierwszy raz ich spotkałem, to musiałem taki kamień zniszczyć żeby uratować Draco życie.

– Uratować mu… – Milicenta zamilkła i pokręciła głową. – Nieważne. Naprawdę nie chcę znać wszystkich szczegółów tej waszej dziwacznej relacji.

Ucichła i patrzyła na Harry'ego, jakby oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji na to, ale Harry tylko spojrzał na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Nie winię cię – powiedział wreszcie. – Szczegóły przyjaźni muszą się wydawać postronnym wyjątkowo nudne.

Milicenta warknęła coś o ślepocie i beznadziejnych idiotach, po czym uderzyła ręką w stół.

– Cieszę się, że mogę ci jakoś pomóc. Wiem, że Pansy i Blaise też by się chętnie za coś zabrali. A Draco… Harry, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że ten chłopak by się dla ciebie zapracował na śmierć, gdybyś tylko go o to poprosił. Po prostu nie wierzę, że już wcześniej nie zacząłeś z tego korzystać.

– Wszyscy macie własne życia.

– I są częścią twojego. Na litość Merlina – powiedziała znowu Milicenta, ale tym razem brzmiała na mniej niezadowoloną. – No dobrze, jeśli nie masz dzisiaj nic innego do zrobienia, to…

– Idę do ministerstwa, zobaczyć na własne oczy głosowanie w sprawie wotum nieufności do Knota – powiedział Harry i wrócił pośpiesznie do jedzenia. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin przed spotkaniem z Dumbledore'em, ale chciał ten czas wykorzystać najlepiej jak tylko mógł. Niespodziewana utrata większej części dnia wprowadzi straszny zamęt w jego planach. – Najwyraźniej istnieje jakaś formalność, która nakazuje przy takich okazjach pojawienie się wszystkim, którzy byli w jakiś sposób związani z wprowadzeniem tego w życie.

– Tak, faktycznie, jest taka formalność – powiedziała Milicenta i delikatnie złapała go za nadgarstek. – Harry – powiedziała i czekała w bezruchu aż ten się na nią nie spojrzał. – W razie, gdyby cokolwiek się działo, leć do departamentu gier i sportów. Mój wujek tam pracuje. Thor Bulstrode. Możesz na nim polegać.

– Ja tylko idę obejrzeć rozprawę – powiedział Harry, którego nagłe napięcie w głosie Milicenty wzięło kompletnie z zaskoczenia.

– To polityka, Harry. – Milicenta posłała mu słaby uśmiech, który nie sięgnął jej oczu. – Nic nie jest tylko jedną sprawą.

Harry kiwnął głową, wyrażając tym zgodę i zrozumienie, więc Milicenta puściła jego nadgarstek i wróciła do własnego śniadania. Harry jadł dalej, trochę wolniej tym razem, ponieważ jego umysł obijał się dookoła, organizował na nowo jego pojęcie otaczającego go świata. Mieszkał przez większą część roku w Hogwarcie i tak wiele spraw dotyczących go się tutaj wydarzało, że czasami zapominał, że jego sojusze postrzegały go w większej, światowej skali.

 _Muszę częściej o tym pamiętać_ , pomyślał i zapisał to sobie na mentalnym zwoju, który schował obok tysięcy innych obowiązków, których listy trzymał w prywatnej bibliotece.

* * *

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że sala sądowa, w której zbierał się Wizengamot, bez problemu uszłaby jako jedno z pomieszczeń u nich w lochach. Było wystarczająco ponure, z gołymi kamiennymi ścianami oświetlonymi przez pochodnie umieszczone w zwierzęcych rogach, które wydawały się Harry'emu subtelnie nie na miejscu, chociaż to mogło mieć większy związek z zaklęciami na nie nałożonymi, które nie dopuszczały do ich zgaśnięcia. Na samym środku pokoju znajdował się fotel oplątany łańcuchami. Tuż nad nim unosił się balkon sędziów i Harry zauważył, że większość członków Wizengamotu już się tam zebrała. Spiczaste kapelusze kiwały sobie wzajemnie, przeciskając się między fotelami.

– Tędy, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową i ruszył za Dumbledore'em przez balkon. Harry zobaczył jego ustawiony na samym środku fotel i małe krzesło ustawione dokładnie za nim, miejsce dla Harry'ego. Jeszcze więcej napięcia uciekło z jego mięśni na ten widok. Nikt go w ogóle nie zobaczy. On, z drugiej strony, mógł się swobodnie rozglądać i przyglądać wszystkim wokół, a jeśli wyciągnie szyję, albo rzuci niewielkie zaklęcie widzenia, to zobaczy też ponad krawędzią balkonu i będzie mógł bez problemu obserwować Knota.

– Khem, khem.

Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wbite w siebie oczy Umbridge.

Czarownica stała i patrzyła się na niego. Nie uśmiechała się, nie bawiła się niewielkimi, różowymi kokardkami przyszytymi do blezerka, który nosiła pod szatami i który tylko nadawał jej groźniejszy niż zwykle wygląd. Harry podejrzewał, że chciała go wciągnąć w pojedynek spojrzeń, ale odwrócił się od niej zanim w ogóle do tego doszło i zajął miejsce, które załatwił mu Dumbledore.

Nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Przypominała mu o bólu, który sprawił drugiemu człowiekowi, o obrzydliwych rzeczach, które się w nim kryły. Rzucił zaklęcie widzenia, które zmieniło niewielki kawałek powietrza przed nim w okienko, które pozwalało mu spojrzeć przez lity kamień na Knota, który usiłował się wygodnie umościć na fotelu na środku sali. Objął okienko dłońmi, żeby nikt inny nie był w stanie go zobaczyć.

– Panie Potter.

Harry poczuł, że się spina, ale nie podniósł wzroku.

– Tak, Madam Umbridge?

– Co za uprzejmy chłopiec – powiedziała tym swoim przesłodzonym, dziecięcym głosikiem. – Drobna rada, słodkie dziecko. Jeśli dzisiaj nie stanie się to, z czym wiążesz tak wielkie nadzieje, to lepiej, żebyś zaczął się oglądać za siebie, zamiast wbijać tylko wzrok w swoje dłonie.

– Potrafię patrzeć w wielu różnych kierunkach, Madam Umbridge – wymamrotał Harry. – To nie powinno być trudne.

Wyczuł, że zamarła obok niego, jakby zastanawiała się nad kolejną nieprzyjemną groźbą, ale po chwili pokręciła głową i poszła zająć swoje miejsce. Harry zadrżał. Wcale go nie zdziwiła nowina, że Umbridge została awansowana przez Knota do Wizengamotu, żeby zagłosować za zatrzymaniem go na stanowisku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że większość innych czarodziejów i czarownic podąży za głosem Dumbledore'a.

– Panie Potter.

To był głos kolejnej czarownicy, ale taki, którego Harry nie rozpoznał, więc zaryzykował spojrzenie w górę. Przed nim stała niesłychanie stara czarownica, której twarz była tak poznaczona zmarszczkami, że Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć nawet fragmentu gładkiej skóry. Delikatny blask jej magii podpowiedział mu, że wcale nie była specjalnie potężna, po prostu niezwykle kontrolowała to, co było w jej posiadaniu. Musiała być starsza od Dumbledore'a.

Zacisnął rękę przed swoim sercem i pokłonił się, bo w ten sposób kiedyś młodzi ludzie wyrażali szacunek wobec starszych od siebie. Na ustach czarownicy pojawił się pełen melancholii uśmiech, który zmienił ułożenie niektórych jej zmarszczek.

– Od dekad nie widziałam tego gestu – mruknęła. – Nikt już nie okazuje szacunku jak należy, nie to, co za dawnych czasów. – Wyciągnęła niewielką, zgrabną dłoń, którą Harry delikatnie uścisnął. – Nazywam się Gryzelda Marchbanks, panie Potter. Podejrzewam, że mamy wspólnych przyjaciół.

Harry kiwnął szybko głową. Słyszał o tej kobiecie, siedziała w Wizengamocie od lat.

– Dyrektora Dumbledore'a, Madam?

– Nie tylko jego – powiedziała Gryzelda i pochyliła się w jego kierunku – Niektórzy z nich są znacznie niżsi od Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Harry zamrugał i nagle przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze na temat Gryzeldy, co kiedyś zasłyszał, ale zapomniał: była podobno kiedyś powiązana z grupą goblinów, które planowały rebelię przeciw czarodziejom. Przełknął ślinę.

– Czy pani też próbowała kiedyś zostać _vatesem_ , Madam? – zapytał, również ściszając głos.

Gryzelda mrugnęła do niego z powagą.

– Nigdy nie miałam dość mocy, żeby się samej tego podjąć – powiedziała. – Ale niech ci wystarczy, że wiem na ten temat dość, że kiedy mewy i szpaki zaczynają z podekscytowaniem latać w te i z powrotem, wiedziałam, że ktoś wyjątkowy podarował nam to, na co wszyscy tak długo czekaliśmy. Szansę.

Harry domyślił się, że mewy musiały być od goblinów z północy. Pozostało mu podejrzewać, że te z południa używają szpaków.

– Jak już będzie po wszystkim, to chciałbym zamienić z panią słowo, gdyby to pani nie przeszkadzało, Madam.

– Jaki uprzejmy – powiedziała Gryzelda, w niezwykły sposób powtarzając to, co usłyszał wcześniej od Umbridge, po czym kiwnęła mu głową i poszła zająć swoje miejsce. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

 _Wygląda na to, że skoro mogę mieć wrogów, z których istnienia nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, to niespodziewani sojusznicy też się zdarzają._

– Proszę wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc! Proszę siadać!

To był czarodziej, który nosił na szyi stary, ciężki medalion sądowego skryby i za którym Harry instynktownie nie przepadał, choćby przez wzgląd na jego nadęty ton. Usiadł na swoim krzesełku i skupił swoją uwagę na okienku. Knot usiadł na spowitym łańcuchami fotelu i patrzył na lożę Wizengamotu. W miarę jak przeskakiwał z twarzy na twarz, na jego własnej pojawiały się coraz to nowe emocje, nadzieja, rozpacz, odraza, żal i niepewność. Harry pokręcił głową. _Czy on się nigdy nie nauczył kryć ze swoimi emocjami?_

– Wizengamot zebrał się, żeby zagłosować nad wotum nieufności wobec ministra Korneliusza Knota – powiedział skryba, czytając ogromny, oficjalnie wyglądający zwój. – Amelia Bones zainicjowała zwołanie zgromadzenia. Naczelny mag Albus Dumbledore będzie mu przewodził.

– Dziękuję, Edgarze – powiedział Dumbledore i wstał. Harry zobaczył, że głowy wszystkich obróciły się w jego kierunku jak tylko się poruszył. Delikatny poblask jego mocy mu to zapewnił. Harry pokręcił głową. _Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś uzyskam podobną kontrolę nad własną mocą._ – Zgodne z statutem Wizengamotu, oskarżony ma prawo do obrońcy. Czy postanowiłeś się zrzec tego prawa, Korneliuszu, czy może jednak kogoś wezwiesz?

– Nie jestem _oskarżony_ – powiedział Knot i pochylił się w fotelu, cały rozdygotany. – To po prostu wotum zaufania albo jego braku. W najgorszym wypadku stracę potem pracę, a nie wolność czy życie.

Z dźwięku jego głosu, Dumbledore się do niego uśmiechnął.

– Mój błąd – mruknął. – Wybacz mi. Czasami to wszystko mi się myli. – Ciche parsknięcia rozległy się od niektórych członków Wizengamotu. – No dobrze więc, Korneliuszu. Ufam, że wiesz, czemu zgłoszono wotum przeciw tobie.

– Znam te wszystkie niedorzeczne oskarżenia – powiedział Knot. – Chcę ich wysłuchać wszystkich i chcę ich wysłuchać teraz.

– Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział Dumbledore i kiwnął w kierunku siwej czarownicy z monoklem i ostrym podbródkiem, która siedziała kilka miejsc dalej. Harry obrócił się, żeby się jej przyjrzeć i uznał, że to musiała być Amelia Bones. Zdecydowanie wyglądała na wystarczająco silną, żeby nią być. Wstała z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, trzymając w rękach zwój.

– Ministrze magii Korneliuszu Knocie – odczytała na głos. – Jest pan oskarżony o następujące zbrodnie: Stworzenie swojej własnej, prywatnej policji, nazwanej Sforą, w której zatrudniał pan byłych aurorów, zwolnionych za niekompetencję i zaniedbywanie swoich obowiązków, czym naraził pan dobro publiczne. Egzekucję trzech osób bez wyroku sądu, czym złamał pan ich podstawowe prawa. Aresztowanie przynajmniej jednej osoby za pomocą swojej Sfory, czyniąc siebie arbitrem tego co jest dobre, a co złe, a pozycja ministra nigdy pana do tego nie upoważniła. Porwanie czternastoletniego czarodzieja znanego jako Harry Potter, sprowadzenie go do ministerstwa bez jego opiekuna, czym naraził pan dziecko na niebezpieczeństwo i legalne kłopoty, z którymi legalnie nie mogło sobie poradzić samo. Użycie na wcześniej wspomnianym Harrym Potterze magicznego artefaktu, który spróbował odebrać mu jego magię, czyli odwołanie się do średniowiecznej kary, na którą skazywano kiedyś wyłącznie najbardziej niebezpiecznych recydywistów. Wykorzystanie przywilejów, które ministrowi przysługują wyłącznie w okresie stanu wojennego, nie ogłosiwszy wcześniej wojny, przez co podważył pan autorytet Wizengamotu. Wcielanie w życie praw ograniczających wyłącznie mrocznych czarodziejów i mroczne talenty bez konsultowania ich wcześniej z resztą ministerstwa, czym po raz kolejny podważył pan autorytet Wizengamotu.

Oskarżeń było więcej, ale Harry uważał, że nie musi ich wszystkich słuchać. Oparł się wygodniej, kręcąc głową i patrząc jak Knot coraz niżej osuwa się w swoim fotelu, w miarę jak były wymieniane kolejne punkty z listy. Głos Madam Bones był spokojny i donośny, ani razu się nie zająknęła.

Harry zaczął ukradkiem zerkać na członków Wizengamotu, usiłując ustalić jak będą głosować. Kilka twarzy było nie do odczytania i z nich niczego się nie dowiedział. Większość jednak w miarę rozwijania się zwoju wyglądała na coraz bardziej zdegustowanych. Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet jeśli on ich nie obchodzi, ani ludzie, których Knot nielegalnie aresztował i pozabijał, to przeszkadza im fakt, że w tych całych swoich szalonych knowaniach Knot kompletnie ich zignorował. Byli częścią rządu i nie mieli szans utrzymania prawdziwej władzy jeśli pozwolą Knotowi pozostać na stanowisku ministra. Chyba to właśnie zaczynało do nich powoli docierać. Harry odprężył się kiedy lista oskarżeń wreszcie dobiegła końca i Madam Bones pochyliła się do przodu, przyglądając się Knotowi jakby ten był jakimś wyjątkowo interesującym okazem robala.

– Czy chce pan może dodać coś do tej listy? – zapytała. – A może chce pan wnieść sprzeciw względem któregoś punktu?

Harry zerknął z powrotem na okienko, które wciąż osłaniał dłonią. Knot wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego.

– Wszystko co zrobiłem – powiedział – zrobiłem dla dobra magicznej Brytanii. Ponadto większość tych oskarżeń została zebrana przez ludzi, którym w żaden sposób _osobiście_ nie zaszkodziłem, prawda? _Nikt_ nie przyszedł do mnie w sprawie nielegalnych egzekucji. To moi polityczni wrogowie uznali, że zachowałem się niewłaściwie.

Rozłożył ręce przed sobą i przerzucał wzrok z twarzy na twarz.

– Większość z was zna mnie osobiście – powiedział. – Jestem dobrym czarodziejem, z dobrej, zadeklarowanej Światłu rodziny, który zawsze się starał robić wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby służyć światu. Kto mnie w tej chwili atakuje? Gryzipiórki, którzy nie mają nawet odwagi pokazać swoich twarzy w sądzie. Nie ma tu nikogo, komu w jakiś sposób _osobiście_ zaszkodziłem, nikogo, kto ośmieliłby się stanąć przede mną twarzą w twarz i zobaczyć jak krwawię. Wszystko to zostało obwieszczone beznamiętnym głosem z obojętnego dystansu. Och, tak, bardzo łatwo tak rzucać oskarżenia, prawda, kiedy nie trzeba potem patrzeć oskarżonemu w oczy? Ale na tej sali nie ma ani jednego świadka, który mógłby potwierdzić chociaż jedno z tych oskarżeń.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy. Czuł, jak serce mu wali w piersi, mocno i ciężko. Nikt na niego nawet nie spojrzał, poza Gryzeldą. Wyglądało na to, że nikt go nawet tu nie zauważył. Jego własna moc była osłaniana przez tą Dumbledore'a, a jego krzesełko stało w zacienionym i bezpiecznym miejscu. Wcale nie musiał wstawać i podważać słów Knota. Przecież i tak by przegrali. Zrobili to za późno i wyglądało na to, że nie zrobili dość. Harry nie musiał reagować na przechwałki Knota.

– Mylisz się – powiedział inny spokojny, donośny głos, który nie należał do Madam Bones. – Między nami znajduje się czarodziej, który miał odwagę przyjść dzisiaj i pokazać ci swoją twarz, a jest to najmłodsza z twoich ofiar.

Harry otworzył oczy, obrócił głowę i zobaczył wbite w siebie spojrzenie Scrimgeoura. Siedział za Madam Bones, jego kulawa noga leżała przed nim na niewielkiej pufie, a jego oczy były spokojne i bezlitosne.

* * *

Rufus zdał sobie sprawę z obecności młodego Harry'ego niemal od razu. Zbyt często przebywał w pobliżu Dumbledore'a, by nie zauważyć delikatnego dodatku, wzmocnienia jego mocy. Zwalczając przymus patrzenia na starego czarodzieja, silny nawet wtedy kiedy Amelia odczytywała oskarżenia, odwrócił twarz we właściwym kierunku i zobaczył Harry'ego, połowicznie ukrytego w cieniu.

Wiedział, czemu Dumbledore go przyprowadził i zauważył swoją szansę kiedy Knot wygłosił tę idiotyczną przemowę i wyzwał kogoś do stanięcia przed sobą.

Rufus poczuł ukłucie sympatii wobec chłopca, którego zielone oczy mówiły aż zbyt wyraźnie, że wcale nie chciał tego robić, że gdyby tylko dano mu jakiś wybór, to w ogóle nie zaszczyciłby Knota reakcją.

Harry jednak nie rozumiał jeszcze do końca jak działało ministerstwo. Knota można z niego wyrwać, ale pozostawi on po sobie korzenie, zwłaszcza tę obrzydliwą ropuchę, Umbridge. Rufus nie miał jednak zamiaru pozostawić mu żadnych korzeni szacunku. Najlepiej będzie, żeby Knot w swoich ostatnich chwilach w Wizengamocie został kompletnie zdruzgotany, tak żeby starszyzna nie miała absolutnie żadnej wątpliwości, że podjęła dobrą decyzję.

A Dumbledore zdawał się być aż zanadto rad z utrzymywania chłopca w ukryciu. Rufusowi zdawało się, że ten spróbuje się nim popisywać, co zrobiłby, gdyby chciał pokazać, że ma Harry'ego pod kontrolą. Ale nieważne, co Dumbledore w tym momencie chciał właściwie osiągnąć, bo Scrimgeour miał zamiar zrobić coś kompletnie odwrotnego.

 _Powstań, Harry_ , powiedział cicho Rufus w swoim umyśle. _Chyba już za długo pozwalaliśmy sprawom pozostawać w ukryciu. Są na tej sali tacy, których twoje istnienie zaskoczy, a tak naprawdę nie powinno być._

* * *

Harry przełknął ślinę i wstał. Poczuł, jak spojrzenia wędrują w jego kierunku, krzesła szurają, a szyje się wyciągają niewygodnie.

– Być może młody Potter powinien przejść się na środek sali, tak żeby wszyscy zainteresowani byli w stanie go zobaczyć? – zaproponował spokojnie Scrimgeour.

Harry zadrżał, mając wrażenie, że wbite w niego spojrzenia wędrują mu po plecach niczym stado pająków, ale pochylił głowę i wyszedł z balkonu sędziów, skąd został pokierowany dalej i po chwili znalazł się na środku sali sądowej. Zignorował opadniętą szczękę Knota. Odsunął się jednak na tyle, żeby nie musieć wykrzywiać boleśnie własnego karku i spojrzał na członków Wizengamotu.

– No dobrze, Korneliuszu – powiedziała Madam Bones lekko rozbawionym tonem – mówiłeś coś, że żaden z oskarżycieli nie ma odwagi spojrzeć ci w oczy? Czy masz coś do powiedzenia panu Potterowi?

Harry zerknął na Knota kątem oka. Minister był biały jak śmierć i aż nadto był oczywisty fakt, że niczego nie zaplanował na tę ewentualność. Otwierał i zamykał usta bezgłośnie, wyglądając jak lis złapany w sidła.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała wreszcie Madam Bones. – Czy ma pan coś do powiedzenia ministrowi Knotowi?

Spojrzenia przybrały na sile. Dla Harry'ego to uczucie, że tak wiele osób zwraca na raz na niego uwagę było tak niewłaściwe, tak nienaturalne, że miał ochotę z miejsca obedrzeć się ze skóry.

Ostrożnie wepchnął swój dyskomfort pod powierzchnię basenu rtęci, tak jak go kiedyś nauczył Snape. Miał okazję zrobić tu coś dobrego, coś, co miało znaczenie dla wielu ludzi, nie tylko dla niego. Może mimo wszystko powinien jednak podziękować Scrimgeourowi za podarowanie mu tej szansy, nawet jeśli w tym momencie wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ministra. Knot patrzył na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem, jakby nie był pewien, co od niego usłyszy. Harry skupił się na jego spojrzeniu i tylko jego świadomości, że on tu jest. Tak było łatwiej, niż wtedy, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę z pełzających po nim oczu wszystkich wokół. Merlinie, ale on szybko oddycha, jeśli zaraz nie…

Harry odciął ten tor myśli, nie pozwalając im na kontynuację. Spojrzał Knotowi w oczy i zaczął.

– Zawsze mi się wydawało, że minister to ktoś, kto służy dobru publicznemu, proszę pana – powiedział cicho. Wiedział o akustyce sali sądowej i ostrożnie ułożonych zaklęciach, które i tak przekażą wszystkim jego słowa. – Nie wiem nawet, skąd mi się to wzięło. Po prostu się tego nauczyłem jak byłem mały i przyswoiłem to sobie jak wszystkie dzieci, które dowiadują się czegoś w tym wieku. Poczynania ministerstwa zacząłem kwestionować już w zeszłym roku, kiedy uchwalono legalne ograniczenia dotyczące wilkołaków. Bardzo bliski mi przyjaciel, Remus Lupin, jest wilkołakiem. Przyjmował regularnie wywar tojadowy przez cały rok. I on działał. Wreszcie powstał eliksir, który mógł dać wilkołakom nadzieję, a ministerstwo im ją zabrało z powrotem, zakazując im wychowywania dzieci, utrzymania płatnej pracy, posiadania kont w bankach. Byli o krok od zostania produktywnymi członkami społeczeństwa, a teraz będą jeszcze bardziej zdesperowani niż kiedykolwiek. To chyba zniszczyło większość mojej romantycznej iluzji, przez jaką postrzegałem ministerstwo. Już nie uważałem, że działają dla dobra magicznej Brytanii. Wyglądało na to, że pracują dla _części_ magicznej Brytanii, a pozostałych mają w poważaniu.

Harry zawahał się. Jego oddech wciąż był przyśpieszony, zahiperwentylowałby się, gdyby tylko sobie na to pozwolił; jego ciało, tak samo jak otrzymany od Lily trening, nie były przekonane do rozumowania umysłu, który twierdził, że obserwuje go tylko jeden człowiek. Impuls do ucieczki jednak stopniowo słabł. Był w stanie to zrobić. Da sobie radę.

– A pan to tylko potwierdził, kiedy pan mnie porwał tego lata – zakończył. – Wtedy zrozumiałem, że nawet dzieci nie są przed panem bezpieczne. Wydawało mi się, że nikt w ministerstwie nie spróbuje mnie zaciągnąć na nielegalną rozprawę, że ktokolwiek spróbowałby mnie zabrać gdziekolwiek bez wiedzy mojego opiekuna, że ktokolwiek spróbuje tutaj odebrać mi moją magię. A pan zrobił to wszystko i…

– Wcale nie! – przerwał mu nagle Knot.

– Mogę przynieść myślodsiewnię, panie ministrze, jeśli pan sobie tego życzy – zaoferowała Madam Bones, tonem zaniepokojonej troski.

Harry poczuł, jak wszystko w nim zamiera. _Nie_. Jeśli do tego dojdzie to wszyscy zobaczą jak krzywdzi Umbridge, a Harry nie chciał pamiętać o tym, co wtedy zrobił. Pełen obrzydzenia wstyd podszedł mu do gardła niczym wymiociny.

Knot jednak, na szczęście, skulił się i wycofał z tej opcji.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… Chodziło mi tylko o to, że zaszły wtedy pewne okoliczności, których dziecko nie byłoby w stanie zrozumieć. – Zaoferował Harry'emu obrzydliwie przesłodzony uśmiech, na który Harry odpowiedział pełnym lekceważenia spojrzeniem.

– Proszę je nam w takim razie opisać, panie ministrze – powiedziała Madam Bones. – To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa i choć to jest, oczywiście, zaledwie wotum zaufania albo jego braku, więc po tej rozprawie nie skończy pan w Azkabanie, to i tak chcielibyśmy, żeby każda sytuacja była w pełni zrozumiana przez wszystkich. Wszelkie okoliczności, nawet nieoczekiwane przypadki, powinny zostać w pełni wyjaśnione.

Knot znowu pobladł.

– Nie życzę sobie o tym dłużej rozmawiać – powiedział i spróbował podnieść głowę w geście urażonej dumy.

Madam Bones odczekała chwilę, po czym odezwała się znowu.

– Czy chce pan jeszcze coś dodać, panie Potter?

Harry pokręcił głową. _Wiem, że Scrimgeour pewnie chce, żebym zrobił coś więcej niż tylko tyle, ale nie wiem, o co mu w tym wszystkim chodziło i naprawdę nie chcę już tutaj dłużej stać._

– Tylko tyle, że tamten dzień w nieodwracalny sposób zniszczył zaufanie, jakie pokładałem w ministerstwo – powiedział. – Mam wrażenie, że byłbym w stanie mu znowu zaufać, ale tylko, jeśli zobaczę jak dzisiaj zostaje wymierzona sprawiedliwość. – Pokłonił się lekko, żeby zaznaczyć, że skończył mówić.

– Dziękujemy, panie Potter – powiedziała Madam Bones. – Proszę wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Harry wszedł z powrotem po schodach i opadł z ulgą na swoje krzesełko. Wizengamot mamrotał i wiercił się niespokojnie, większość siedzących w nim czarodziejów i czarownic oglądała się na niego przynajmniej raz, po czym wracali do własnych rozmów. Harry pochylił głowę i poczuł, jak rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki, a jego serce dudni coraz mocniej, ostatecznie zagłuszając szumem w uszach szepty.

 _Czy Scrimgeour osiągnął to, co miał zamiar przez to osiągnąć? Mam nadzieję. Na pewno tego więcej nie zrobię._

* * *

Rufus patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem jak Harry wraca na swoje miejsce i pokręcił głową. Chłopiec zdawał się nie pojmować tego, co dokonał, nawet jeśli przemawiał naprawdę krótko i bardziej obszernie opowiedział o problemach wilkołaków niż o sobie. Wciąż był młody, przynajmniej z wyglądu, ale miał dość odwagi, żeby stawić czoło ministrowi, a Knot nie był w stanie mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Ostatnie chwile ministra zostały zniszczone, a on sam wyglądał jak słabeusz, którym był i Rufus nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że Wizengamot zagłosuje za brakiem zaufania, który wywali Knota z posady.

Co więcej, magia chłopca wylała się z niego niczym żar feniksa jak tylko ten oddalił się od ochronnej aury Dumbledore'a.

Sytuacja zmieniała się na oczach Rufusa, maleńkie strumyki myśli zaczynały wędrować po głowach starszyzny. Harry zmieniał świat po prostu po nim chodząc i to samo wydarzyło się tutaj. Rufusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Świat _powinien_ ulec zmianie, a nowy minister będzie dobrym tego początkiem.

 _I wszystko pozmienia się jeszcze bardziej_. Amelia powiedziała mu – no, powiedziała wielu ludziom – o jej własnych planach. Rufus zachował swoje w tajemnicy.

Obserwował ze spokojem jak Amelia poprosiła o głosowanie. Trzech członków Wizengamotu zagłosowało za pozostawieniem Knota jako ministra. Dwóch się wstrzymało. Trzech było nieobecnych.

To zostawiło ich z czterdziestoma trzema czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy oznajmili, że nie ufają Korneliuszowi Knotowi i nie życzą go sobie dłużej na stanowisku ministra. Amelia ogłosiła swój głos z lekkim uśmiechem, Dumbledore spokojnym tonem i zerknięciem w kierunku Rufusa, kiedy głosowanie krążyło po sali.

Rufus spojrzał mu w oczy. _Och, tak, krzyw się na mnie, Świetlisty Panie, skoro już musisz. Odzyskam moje ministerstwo i za chwilę zobaczysz, w jaki sposób tego dokonam._

Amelia klasnęła dłońmi i dwóch aurorów Rufusa podeszło do Knota, żeby odeskortować go do jego gabinetu – czy też pokoju, który jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej był jego gabinetem.

– A teraz – powiedziała Amelia – zdaję sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą nastąpiła wielka chwila, ale nie możemy pozostawić zbyt długo naszej biednej wyspy w zawieszeniu. Proponuję zwołać nagłe głosowanie na nowego ministra i sugeruję, by nie miało ono miejsca później jak pierwszego stycznia. W międzyczasie Wizengamot będzie rządził Brytanią. Czy ktoś chce zgłosić sprzeciw?

Zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Ludzie, którzy byli po stronie Knota, jak zauważył Rufus, włącznie z tą okropną babą, Umbridge, skrzywili się, ale nie odezwali.

Amelia kiwnęła głową.

– Obowiązują nas wszystkie zasady dotyczące nagłych wyborów. Kandydaci na ministra mogą zaoferować swoją kandydaturę dowolnego dnia przed nowym rokiem. Mogą prowadzić kampanię, w której dozwolone są wszystkie legalne zagrania do których zwykle odwołano by się w czasie zwykłych wyborów. W tej chwili chciałabym ogłosić moją kandydaturę na to stanowisko.

Rozległo się kilka zaskoczonych głosów, ale niewiele. Amelia od dawna kultywowała sobie grunt pod nogami. Rufus kiwnął głową i czekał.

Amelia rozejrzała się z lekkim znudzeniem w oczach.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby zgłosić już teraz swoją kandydaturę?

Rufus odkaszlnął lekko i wstał. Poczuł, jak zaskoczone spojrzenia przeskakują na jego osobę – nawet jeśli wzrok Dumbledore'a był zniesmaczony. Rufusowi się to spodobało.

– Ja – powiedział spokojnie.

* * *

Harry zamrugał, po czym pokręcił głową. _Och. Czyli to dlatego mnie wezwał. Musiało to mieć jakiś związek z jego własnymi przygotowaniami pod kampanię. Może chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że Knot wyleci ze stanowiska._

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił to z głowy. Zrobił to, co miał tutaj do zrobienia, może poza spotkaniem z Gryzeldą. Wstał, rozglądając się za starą czarownicą w nagłym tłumie wychodzących ludzi, kiedy nagle wszystko przesłonił mu Dumbledore.

– Harry – powiedział starszy czarodziej z niezwykłą surowością w głosie. – Naprawdę uważam, że już czas najwyższy, żebyśmy wrócili do szkoły.

Harry westchnął i kiwnął niechętnie głową. Nie miał zamiaru teraz wyrządzać sceny, nie w chwili, kiedy tak wielu ludzi wciąż się na niego oglądało, do tego nie miał zamiaru mówić Dumbledore'owi o tym, że jest zainteresowany sojuszem z kimś, kto ma powiązania z grupą goblinów. _Zawsze mogę jej wysłać sowę._

– Pozwól, że zamienię z nim słowo, Albusie – rozległ się za nim głos Gryzeldy. – Chciałam tylko pogratulować panu Potterowi. To był naprawdę mistrzowski pokaz oratorstwa, młody człowieku. – Wyciągnęła rękę, jakby spotkali się po raz pierwszy, więc Harry ją uścisnął. – Czy myślałeś może o zrobieniu kariery w polityce?

Harry spojrzał w jej rozbawione oczy i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Niespecjalnie, Madam – powiedział. – Jestem na to zanadto zajęty.

– W to nie wątpię – mruknęła. – Ale polityka dobrze współgra z zapracowanym życiem, wiesz? Właściwie to właśnie dlatego powstała, ponieważ niektórzy ludzie byli strasznie zajęci.

Harry poczuł, że jego uśmiech staje się bardziej naturalny.

– W to nie wątpię, Madam – powiedział. – Wolę jednak pracować z ludźmi i nie ograniczać się zasadami, które obowiązuje ministerstwo. Bez względu na to, kim by ci ludzie nie byli – dodał, mając nadzieję, że Gryzelda zrozumie, co miał przez to na myśli. _Gobliny to też ludzie._

– Ach. Zniesmaczenie biurokracją. Cóż, to czasami daje nam najlepszych biurokratów. Ale jeśli ktoś ma możliwość załatwiania spraw innymi sposobami, to prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie się bez niej obejść. – Oczy Gryzeldy poruszyły się, jakby próbowała zobaczyć coś, co unosiło się wokół niego w powietrzu.

 _Moja magia_. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Milicenta musiała mieć rację i jego zmęczenie w jakiś sposób oddziałuje na jego kontrolę nad magią. Naprawdę chciałby to wszystko ograniczyć tylko do swojego ciała. Co więcej jednak, chciał powstrzymać Gryzeldę przed wejściem na ścieżki, którymi nie będzie mógł za nią podążyć.

– Niekoniecznie, Madam – powiedział. – Wolę pracować _razem_ z ludźmi. Nie przeciw nim, nie ponad nimi, ale pośród nich.

Twarz Gryzeldy złagodniała.

– Rozumiem ten impuls, panie Potter – powiedziała cicho. – To on właśnie zawiódł mnie do ministerstwa. Być może pańskie inklinacje poprowadzą pana podobnymi ścieżkami, a może i innymi, ale nie mniej wartościowymi.

– Też mam taką nadzieję, Madam.

Wtedy Dumbledore zaczął naciskać, że naprawdę powinni już iść, więc Harry nie miał już czasu, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej. Podniósł głowę, odetchnął nerwowo i zmusił się do uznania tego za zwycięstwo.

 _Pozbyliśmy się Knota z pozycji ministra. Udało nam się. Nieważne kto zostanie jego następcą, Scrimgeour czy Madam Bones, bo w obu pokładam równie mocną nadzieję, bo oboje mają szansę zostać lepszym ministrem niż się Knotowi kiedykolwiek śniło, że może być._

 _Będę musiał powiedzieć Draco, że prawie spanikowałem przed Wizengamotem. Jak ja niby z takim nastawieniem mam zostać przywódcą? Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdyby pozwolono mi pracować w cieni, albo z Zakazanego Lasu. Zyskam równie wiele, a przynajmniej nikt się nie będzie na mnie_ gapił _i nikogo więcej nie zawiodę._

 _Swoją drogą, ta rozprawa była krótsza niż mi się wydawało, że będzie. Dzięki temu będę w stanie po południu załatwić więcej spraw._


	39. Ostatni dzień przed

Uwaga: to będzie bolało. Ale lepiej, żeby nastąpiło teraz niż później.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty drugi:** **Ostatni dzień przed**

– Od kogo to?

Draco był zaciekawiony, więc szybko się pochylił nad ramieniem Harry'ego, jakby miał nadzieję zobaczyć napisane na kopercie imię. Harry był jednak szybszy i zakrył napis dłonią.

Nie, żeby zobaczenie go powiedziało cokolwiek Draconowi. Harry spuścił wzrok, ignorując tępy ból, który zdawał się ciągnąć lewą stronę jego piersi. Na kopercie było tylko jego własne imię, _Harry_ , napisane delikatną dłonią. Problem był jednak w tym, że on tę dłoń dobrze znał i wiedział, że będzie musiał przeczytać ten list w samotności.

– No, to od kogo jest? – zażądał znowu Draco.

Harry pokręcił znowu głową, po czym schował kopertę do kieszeni szaty.

– Od nikogo – powiedział.

– Nie może być od nikogo – powiedział Draco i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Harry wyczuł odległe, delikatne ciągnięcie w jednej z części jego umysłu, które oznaczało, że Draco próbował użyć swojej empatii do uspokojenia go i powiedzenia mu prawdy. – "Nikt" nie potrzebuje pergaminu, na którym może napisać list do ciebie, wiedząc, że będziesz wiedział, od kogo to jest jeśli tylko napiszą twoje imię na kopercie. – Przyciszył głos, ale Harry i tak miał wrażenie, że podsłuchuje ich już przynajmniej połowa stołu Slytherinu. – "Nikt" nie sprawiłby, że wyglądasz, jakby ci ktoś przywalił właśnie w splot słoneczny.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć Draconowi prawdy. Draco zażądałby wyjaśnień, zapytałby co w ogóle Harry _wyprawia_ , a nawet gdyby Harry mu wytłumaczył, to i tak pewnie by nie zrozumiał, nie tak naprawdę.

– Draco – szepnął. – Proszę cię. Oddałem ci wszystko inne, treść moich koszmarów, moje emocje i nie usłyszałeś ode mnie słowa sprzeciwu. Zostaw mi chociaż to.

– Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej odpuścić ten temat, gdybyś tylko tak nie wyglądał. – Zirytowany rumieniec Dracona zniknął, teraz chłopak był po prostu blady. – Harry, naprawdę myślę, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że chcę wiedzieć, ale dla swojego własnego dobra.

– To coś naprawdę dla mnie ważnego – szepnął Harry. – Coś, co chcę zachować tylko dla siebie i przeczytać w samotności.

Draco odetchnął ciężko i długo, a Harry był w stanie usłyszeć w tym wiele emocji, łącznie z irytacją, którą w bardzo oczywisty sposób starał się zignorować. Położył dłoń na nadgarstku Harry'ego i ścisnął.

– Kiedy będziesz gotów, żeby o tym porozmawiać, to przyjdź z tym do mnie – powiedział Draco. – Nie… sam nie wiem, nie idź do swojego brata i nie wyrzuć tego z siebie akurat przy nim, o ile on by nie zrozumiał tego lepiej. _Naprawdę_ chcę wiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, oceniając jego chęć wiedzy. Draco naprawdę wydawał się mówić prawdę. Harry kiwnął głową.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego, choć jego mina była wyraźnie wymuszona, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

– Podaj no mi te naleśniki, Blaise – powiedział, machając leniwie ręką w kierunku talerza, który wciąż stał przed drugim chłopcem. – Nie mam ochoty czekać, aż napchasz sobie nimi kieszenie. Chcesz potem nakarmić to swoje lwiątko, czy co?

Blaise zarumienił się i niemal cisnął w nim tym talerzem.

– Ja przynajmniej mam odwagę _porozmawiać_ z osobą, w której się zakochałem – powiedział zawistnie.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę pod stołem i wymamrotał szybkie zaklęcie, którego Harry nie usłyszał dokładnie. Chwilę później włosy Blaise zrobiły się pastelowo różowe. On sam nie zwrócił na to uwagi, przynajmniej do chwili, w której chichoty nie poniosły się ponad stołem. Draco schował różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry pokręcił głową, ale nie chciał go ganić za ten wybryk, zwłaszcza, że był niemal pewien, że głos mu się zacznie trząść jak tylko się znowu odezwie. W dodatku Draco obserwował go kątem oka, więc musiał wyglądać, jakby lada moment miał zemdleć.

Zmusił swój oddech do spowolnienia i przyjął naleśnik, kiedy Draco przekazał mu talerz. W żołądku mu się nieprzyjemnie przewracało, ale naprawdę musiał coś zjeść. Miał zajęcia i list, na który musiał odpisać, ale to był też ostatni piątek listopada. Co oznaczało, że pierwsze zadanie turnieju miało się odbyć już jutro.

Musiał pomoc Connorowi znaleźć sposób na pokonanie smoków i to jak najszybciej.

* * *

– Nie wiem – jęknął Connor, odrzucając na bok "Smoki i ich pochodzenie". – Krum i Fleur pewnie powypożyczali już wszystkie porządne książki. W tych nie ma nic przydatnego.

Harry oderwał wzrok od książki o urokach, którą czytał.

– Mówiłem ci już, czego moim zdaniem powinieneś użyć.

– A ja ci już powiedziałem, czemu to nie zadziała. – Connor w dość oczywisty sposób starał się być cierpliwy. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Madam Pince łypnęła na nich ponad swoimi okularami i ściszył głos. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie powinni w ogóle o tej porze przebywać w bibliotece, ale obaj urwali się z lekcji. – Mogę się owinąć urokiem, który ukryje mnie przed smoczym wzrokiem, węchem i słuchem, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych uroków, które kryłyby wibracji moich kroków. A to _ty_ mi powiedziałeś, że smoki są blisko spokrewnione z wężami. Wyczuje, że się do niego zbliżam.

Harry przygryzł wargę i przewrócił stronę książki. To była prawda, ale Harry nie był w stanie pozbyć się – prawdopodobnie głupiego – przeczucia, że uroki są w tym przypadku rozwiązaniem. Nauczył się z tej książki naprawdę wielu użytecznych rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że znalazł w niej urok zdolny do oszukania zapachu, którym był właśnie owinięty na wypadek, gdyby Hawthorn tak przypadkiem zawitała do Hogwartu. Do tego to przecież nie tak, żeby Connor miał jakieś lepsze pomysły. Nie był dość dobry z transmutacji i zaklęć, żeby wykorzystać zaklęcia obronne, które Harry znalazł dla niego w pierwszej kolejności, do tego podejrzewał, że inni reprezentanci też będą odwoływać się do tych technik.

Harry przewrócił kolejną stronę i odkrył, że dotarł do ostatniego rozdziału książki o urokach. Wyprostował się, kiedy zobaczył jego tytuł: "Iluzje".

– Connor – szepnął.

– Co? – Connor zerknął na niego, ale dalej skrobał różdżką stół, aż nadto się starając wyglądać na znudzonego, zamiast na bezkresnie przerażonego.

– A co ty na rzucenie iluzji, które oszukają smoka? – zapytał Harry. – I owinięcie uroków wokół nich? Nie będą miały wibracji twoich kroków, to prawda, ale wydaje mi się, że powinny wystarczyć, żeby oszukać smoka różnymi zapachami i wyglądami, tak że ten nie zorientuje się, że nie jesteś żadnym z nich. A gdybyś się naprawdę postarał, tak porządnie się postarał, to byłbyś w stanie stworzyć na tyle solidne iluzje, że te będą tworzyć własne wibracje.

Connor uśmiechnął się z nadzieją, ale po chwili znowu zmarkotniał.

– Nie da rady – powiedział. – Żeby iluzje mnie uchroniły przed smoczym ogniem, musiałbym ich rzucić naprawdę wiele. Nie dam przecież rady kontrolować takiej ilości.

Ledwie to powiedział, zamarł, oczy mu zalśniły, a na ustach pojawił się osobliwy wyraz. Harry poczuł napływ nadziei.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Ja… zapomniałem – szepnął Connor. – Tak strasznie się starałem zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się stało pod koniec zeszłego roku. – Zerknął na Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał bratu w oczy. Doskonale rozumiał, czemu Connor miałby chcieć zapomnieć końca poprzedniego roku szkolnego. Poza nim samym tylko jego bliźniak tak naprawdę wiedział co się wtedy stało.

– Mów dalej – poprosił.

– Pod koniec Voldemort uczył mnie jak używać przymuszenia na moich własnych zaklęciach – powiedział cicho Connor. – One nie mają tak do końca umysły, ale zaklęcia, które wyglądają jak ludzie, mogą czasami… oszukać przymuszenie. Przymuszenie sięga ich i kontroluje je tak samo, jak kontrolowałaby umysł, zupełnie jak czarodziej, który ma znacznie więcej treningu ode mnie i potrafi kontrolować wiele zaklęć na raz. Jak Hermiona na przykład. – Connor uśmiechnął się na moment. – Ciekawe, jak by zareagowała, gdybym jej powiedział, że potrafi zrobić coś, co wygląda jak dar przymuszenia.

Jego uśmiech szybko jednak zniknął, a on sam spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego.

– Wystarczyłoby, żebym rzucił iluzje i uroki, a potem już mógłbym je kontrolować z pomocą mojego przymuszenia, zmusić je do robienia tego, co chcę. Mógłbym im kazać iść tam, gdzie chcę. To byłoby ryzykowne, bo smok może mnie mimo wszystko przysmażyć, do tego musiałbym rzucać przy okazji inne zaklęcia, a miałbym na to wszystko bardzo mało czasu. Ale jeśli przebrnę przez tę początkową fazę, to z resztą już powinienem sobie poradzić.

– Znasz inkantację na stworzenie kopii samego siebie? – zapytał Harry.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– _Dupliciter._ Siri… Voldemort go mnie nauczył, kiedy to ćwiczyliśmy. – Connor wyglądał, jakby było mu niedobrze, za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie, że w zeszłym roku trenował z samym Mrocznym Panem. – To potrafię wykonać bez trudu. Ale uroki… owinięcie ich wokół iluzji będzie najtrudniejsze. Mam więcej doświadczenia z iluzjami i przymuszeniem niż z nimi.

– No to w takim razie czas nad nimi popracować, co? – zapytał Harry, wstając i podnosząc stos książek, żeby je odstawić na półki.

Connor patrzył na niego z lekko przerażonym podziwem.

– Co? Teraz? Ale przegapimy obiad!

Harry prychnął.

– Dobrze wiesz, tak jak i ja, gdzie możemy potem znaleźć kuchnię. – Jedyną różnicą było to, że Harry dowiedział się tego od skrzatów domowych, kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbował z nimi ostrożnie porozmawiać, a Connora uświadomili bliźniacy Weasley. – Potem coś zjemy. Na _Merlina_ , Connor, ja naprawdę chcę żebyś to przeżył.

Connor wyszczerzył się do niego, wstając.

– Ja też – powiedział. – Byłoby miło.

Harry przytulił go krótko, ignorując zniecierpliwione cmokanie Madam Pince.

– Choćby nie wiem co, nie dam ci tam zginąć – szepnął. – Ale w miarę możliwości chcę, żebyś spróbował sam sobie tam poradzić. Wiem, że sobie tego nie wybrałeś, ale…

– Nie, daj spokój, już się z tym w sumie pogodziłem. – Głos Connora był zrezygnowany. – Żadne inne imię nie wypadło z Czary, więc muszę sobie poradzić z tym najlepiej jak będę w stanie. Honor Hogwartu i takie tam.

Serce się Harry'emu ścisnęło na te słowa. Chciał spędzić ze swoim bratem więcej czasu, zażądać imion tych, którzy go skrzywdzili, przytulić go ponownie i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– No to znajdźmy sobie jakąś opuszczoną klasę, w której będziemy mogli poćwiczyć w spokoju – powiedział tylko.

* * *

– _Dupliciter!_

Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy obok jego brata pojawiła się jego dokładna kopia, a obok niej kolejna i ich ilość rosła dwukrotnie za każdym razem, kiedy Connor rzucał zaklęcie. Harry musiał przyznać, jego brat naprawdę dobrze sobie radził z iluzjami. Voldemort ewidentnie pokładał w nim duże nadzieje i porządnie trenował Connora, prawdopodobnie po to, by mieć z niego konkretny użytek jak już go przeciągnie na swoją stronę.

Harry odrzucił od siebie te mroczne wspomnienia. Wszystko już było dobrze. To była tylko przeszłość. To wszystko już było za nimi i teraz powinien się skoncentrować na pomaganiu jego bratu przeżycia zadania ze smokami.

– _Dissimulo aspectum, dissimulo sonitum, dissimulo odoratum…_

Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc jak zaklęcia znowu zaczynają zanikać. Connor się koncentrował, był cały czerwony na twarzy, rzucając zaklęcia, ale to się na nic nie zdało. Był w stanie owinąć urokiem tylko jedną iluzję na raz, podczas gdy inne iluzje zaczynały się rozwiewać zanim Connor zdążył w ogóle sięgnąć ku nim przymuszeniem. W dodatku te uroki były naprawdę słabe, wybrali je po prostu dlatego, że chcieli zobaczyć jak szybko i mocno Connor będzie w stanie je rzucić. Nie oszukałyby smoka.

Harry nie miał zamiaru porzucić jednak tego planu. Jego usta smakowały jak popiół ilekroć pomyślał, że pierwsze zadanie będzie już _jutro_ i że nie mieli już _czasu_. Musiał coś zrobić, więc to właśnie zrobi.

– Connor – powiedział, kiedy ostatnia z iluzji się rozwiała, a Connor obejrzał się na niego, wykończony. Otarł pot z czoła, odsuwając na bok grzywkę i uwidaczniając swoją bliznę. Harry poczuł, jak jego własna drży, jakby w sympatii. – To nie zadziała.

– Ale musi – upierał się Connor, siadając na jednym z połamanych biurek, rzuconych na stos w kącie sali. Zaczął palcem rysować wzorki w warstwie kurzu i nie podniósł wzroku na Harry'ego. – Przecież nie mamy już czasu, żeby wymyślić coś innego.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie do końca to miałem na myśli – powiedział. – Po prostu wydaje mi się, że potrzebujemy zaklęcia, które _połączy_ iluzje i uroki, takiego, które po prostu rzucisz kilka razy, tak żebyś mógł od razu wziąć się do kontrolowania ich przymuszeniem.

Connor westchnął.

– Żadne zaklęcie nie przychodzi mi do głowy. – Nagle przywalił pięścią w blat biurka i wyglądało na to, że nie zauważył nawet, że skóra na knykciach mu pękła od uderzenia. – _Kurwa mać!_ Gdybym tylko był choć trochę silniejszy, to nie miałbym żadnego problemu z rzuceniem tylu zaklęć na raz, albo sprawieniem, żeby iluzje były wystarczająco solidne i nie byłoby tych _durnych_ kłopotów.

Harry skrzywił się. Nieczęsto czuł się winny tego, że ma więcej mocy od innych ludzi, ale to był jeden z tych przypadków. Przypilnował, żeby jego głos był niski i kojący, kiedy powoli ruszył w stronę Connora.

– W tej chwili ja też sobie nie przypominam żadnego zaklęcia, które dałoby iluzji zapach, nawet jeśli znam takie, które mają dźwięk i wygląd. Ale wiem, że to nie wystarczy. Chcę jednak czegoś spróbować.

Connor znowu westchnął, a jego gniew zdawał się rozwiać tak szybko jak nastąpił.

– A rób co chcesz, Harry. Dla ciebie wszystko jest możliwe.

Harry postanowił zignorować zazdrość, która zabrzmiała w jego głosie. Zamknął oczy i zatonął w odmętach swojej pamięci, w której książki były kartkowane z prędkością światła. Było takie zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby mu rzucić solidną iluzję, zaklęcie, którego sam używał wiele razy, ilekroć chciał zostawić kopię siebie w łóżku, czy podczas posiłku, żeby wykiwać Dracona i Snape'a. Ono jednak było ograniczone, bo iluzja była w stanie powiedzieć tylko kilka zdań, do tego dość szybko się rozwiewała, ale wymyślił już jej wariację, trochę w podobny sposób, w jaki nauczył się wariacji zaklęcia ognistego lustra.

– _Aedifico spiritum cum odoratu_ – powiedział.

Słowa dziwnie zabrzmiały w jego ustach i przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się, że jednak nie zadziała, albo że jego magia bezróżdżkowa, którą już od kilku dni ograniczał wyłącznie do granic swojego ciała, wyrwie mu się spod kontroli i zacznie się rozbijać po pokoju. Ale wtedy usłyszał zaskoczony szept Connora, który mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu "zupełnie jak _żywy_ ", więc Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył stojącą obok kopię samego siebie.

Zrobił krok przed siebie i ostrożnie powąchał. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy wyczuł zapach potu. Nie tylko tym pachniał, ale z drugiej strony smok przecież nie będzie wiedział jak Connor pachnie na co dzień.

– A co z wibracjami? – zapytał jego brat, któremu oczy się zaświeciły. – Myślisz, że możemy je dodać?

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku pustej przestrzeni.

– _Aedifico spiritum cum odoratu et vibrare!_

Pojawiła się kolejna kopia pachnąca potem. Harry skupił się na niej, prosząc ją cicho o zrobienie kilku kroków, co ta zrobiła, powłóczając lekko nogami. Wyraźnie mógł poczuć szuranie jej stóp i drżenie podłogi.

Harry zaśmiał się i rozwiał swój wizerunek, po czym obejrzał się na Connora.

– No dobra, może twoje nie powinny tupać tak ciężko – powiedział. – Ale i tak mam wrażenie, że to zaklęcie nam się przyda.

– Pewnie, że tak! – Twarz Connora znowu była ożywiona, jego oczy wręcz lśniły podekscytowaniem. Wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę. – Jak to było? _Aede…_

– _Aedi_ – poprawił go Harry i zajął się nauczaniem swojego brata poprawnej wymowy zaklęcia. Już po kilku minutach Connor wykonywał pierwsze, słabe próby, napędzany tą samą siłą, którą zwykle przykładał do quidditcha. Obserwując jego próby, Harry poczuł jak jego napięcie roztapia się, robiąc miejsce radości. Jednak to przeżyje. Harry nie straci brata. To była możliwa porażka, której nie będzie musiał znieść.

Do tego obserwowanie kogoś szczęśliwego sprawiało, że sam był szczęśliwy. W ten sposób właśnie spędził najprzyjemniejszą część tego popołudnia.

Jego reszta była… nieszczególnie przyjemna.

* * *

Harry oparł plecy o ścianę sowiarni i otworzył listy. _Wiedział_ , że napyta tym sobie biedy. McGonagall nie znosiła kiedy ktoś się zrywał z transmutacji, bez względu na to, czy był chory, czy nie, czy się tylko spóźnił, czy nie, a Harry tego dnia opuścił jak do tej pory wszystkie zajęcia. Użył zaklęcia kameleona, żeby uciec podejrzliwym spojrzeniom kilku zirytowanych Ślizgonów. Było mu przykro. Naprawdę było mu przykro, że musiał to wszystko dzisiaj zrobić. Ale naprawdę nie potrafiłby ścierpieć myśli, że ktoś jest obok niego podczas otwierania listu, który otrzymał tego ranka.

 _Mój drogi synu,_

 _Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna za odpowiedź, czytanie twojego punktu widzenia o tym, co zaszło między nami, to była prawdziwa przyjemność. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się takiej interpretacji. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że tak dobrze cię wytrenowałam, ani że tak wiele czasu poświęcisz na przemyślenie sobie tego wszystkiego._

 _Wydaje mi się, Harry, że jeśli przyjrzysz się uważnie różnicom, które dzielą mnie od twoich sojuszników, to największym z nich byłby_ motyw _. Twoi sojusznicy zrobili to, co zrobili, bo wierzyli w wyższość czystokrwistych rodów nad wszystkimi innymi, a sam dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Albo zrobili to, bo bali się fanatycznego szaleńca, do armii którego dołączyli. A potem usiłowali uciec przed konsekwencjami własnych decyzji, twierdząc, że przez cały czas znajdowali się pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa. Wiem, że ministerstwo ich już nie tknie, więc nie musisz obawiać się tego, że spróbuję użyć twojego listu przeciw nim. Ale prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie ponieśli kary za swoje przewinienia. Po prostu wykorzystali kruczki prawne._

 _Podczas gdy ja… musiałam stawić czoła swoim zbrodniom i za nie zapłacić._

 _Zawsze w pewnej chwili musi nastąpić koniec, Harry, punkt, w którym trzeba skończyć z egzekwowaniem swojej zemsty czy sprawiedliwości. Wydaje mi się, że zdołałeś go osiągnąć już ze swoimi sojusznikami, inaczej już dawno temu zażądałbyś od nich wyjaśnień. Chciałabym, żebyśmy też doszli wreszcie do niego. Straciłam swoją magię. Przyznałam, że wychowałabym cię inaczej, gdybym od samego początku wiedziała co oznacza twoja moc. Przeczytałam twoje słowa, w których stwierdziłeś, że tworząc cię takim, jaki jesteś, prawdopodobnie uratowałam świat._

 _Kiedy nastąpi punkt, w którym zgorzkniałość i nienawiść przeminą? Jestem zmęczona nienawiścią, Harry, zmęczona ciągłym strachem. Przyznaję, nienawidziłam cię w pierwszych chwilach po tym, jak odebrałeś mi moją magię, ale to już minęło, a Dumbledore upewnił się, że będę mieć wszystko, czego tylko mi trzeba. Teraz jestem po prostu zmęczona. Chcę moich chłopców z powrotem w domu. Chcę przytulić się do mojego męża. Chcę wiedzieć, że nasz najstarszy przyjaciel wciąż gdzieś żyje na tym świecie, nawet jeśli nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru nas odwiedzić. Dla Syriusza jest już za późno. Ale dla nas nie jest, o ile któreś z nas nie zginie zanim zdążymy się pogodzić._

 _Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby do tego doszło._

 _Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie masz już żadnego powodu, żeby mi odpisać, a przynajmniej, że nie masz już tego samego powodu co wcześniej. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mimo wszystko pociągniesz tę wymianę listów dalej. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, Harry, że na tym świecie nie żyje nikt inny, kto zna cię tak dobrze jak ja, a jedna rzeczy, których o tobie wiem, to to, że mi odpiszesz._

 _Z całą moją miłością,_

 _Lily_

Harry opuścił list i położył czoło na kolanach. Jego oddech był koszmarnie krótki i miał to okropne wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli teraz zacznie płakać, to nie będzie w stanie przestać. Tak się martwił o Connora, że nie był w stanie spać poprzedniej nocy, przez co zaczęły też go prześladować inne myśli. Powoli tracił zdolność do utrzymania się na nogach, a jego emocje wymykały mu się spod kontroli, dokładnie tak, jak to przewidziała Milicenta. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Musiał być silny, rozbudzony, świadomy, choćby przez wzgląd na swoich sojuszników. Będzie musiał dzisiaj wypić solidną dawkę eliksiru usypiającego.

To dzięki treningowi Lily zdołał utrzymać się na nogach tak długo. Godziny spędzone na nauce, na koncentracji, na ćwiczeniu jak być opiekunem, pozbawianie się snu kiedy tylko to było potrzebne, przyzwyczajanie się do sensacji, które towarzyszyły wykończeniu… wszystko to obejmowały techniki, w których się wytrenował, więc wiedział, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. W każdym jednym przypadku miała w tym swój własny udział, albo dlatego, że go obserwowała jak je opanowywał, jako jedyna z całej rodziny, albo sama je sugerowała. Była wielką częścią jego życia. Znała Harry'ego tak dobrze, że wiedziała, że ten nigdy nikomu o tym nie powie.

Jak mógł ją tak po prostu odrzucić, odciąć ją od siebie kiedy wyciągała do niego rękę, prosząc o kontakt?

Och, to bolało, oczywiście, że tak, ale to był ten sam rodzaj bólu, który skłaniał do szturchania językiem ruszającego się mleczaka. Nie mógł przecież jej _nie_ odpisać. Byłby w stanie to zrobić, gdyby list od niej ociekał nienawiścią, albo w którym sugerowałaby, że powinien porzucić swoich sojuszników i został Świetlistym czarodziejem. Ale tego nie zrobiła.

 _Bo wie dobrze, że to by cię od niej odrzuciło_ , szepnął głos w jego głowie, który brzmiał zupełnie jak Snape. _Wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę na twój temat przeciwko tobie, Harry. Wiesz o tym, tak samo jak zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że chcesz jej wybaczyć głównie dlatego, że tak cię wytrenowała._

Harry przegonił od siebie ten głos i przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, z umysłem tak cichym jak to było możliwe, podczas gdy zmęczenie i ból walczyły ze sobą o dominację. Musiał rozważyć swoje inne obowiązki, nie tylko to, co był winny sobie i Lily. Ostatni weekend przypomniał mu, że był częścią znacznie szerszego kontekstu. Co by ten kontekst powiedział, gdyby to zobaczył? Czy odpisanie Lily pomoże komuś w jakikolwiek sposób?

Nawet w tym przypadku nastał konflikt w jego umyśle. Wiedział, że Snape i Draco nakłanialiby go, żeby nie odpisywał. Wiedział, że Milicenta, Pansy i Blaise uśmiechnęliby się z kpiną i powiedzieliby, że dostała dokładnie to, na co zasłużyła – gdyby tylko znali całą historię, a tak nie było – oraz, że mugolaczka jest i tak tylko o krok od bycia mugolem, więc po prostu wróciła do swojego naturalnego stanu. (Pod tym względem też ich nigdy nie skonfrontował).

Wiedział też jednak, że nie będzie w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym póki nie odpisze, że ten pozostawiony bez odpowiedzi list będzie go męczył gdzieś w tyle głowy zarówno bólem jak i wyrzutami sumienia. Wina zachwieje jego osądem względem praktycznie wszystkiego, a ona to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Bólu nie tak łatwo się pozbędzie, ale łatwiej będzie znieść krótki, czysty cios niż ropiejącą ranę gdzieś w umyśle.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pergamin. To nie był jeden z tych pergaminów szczerości, które wcześniej zabrał Dumbledore'owi. I tak miał zamiar być szczery, rzecz jasna. Jego matka za dobrze go znała i zauważyłaby, gdyby jej skłamał.

 _Lily,_

 _Nie widzę żadnej szansy na to, żebyśmy się wszyscy kiedykolwiek pogodzili. Jak byśmy mieli tego dokonać? Mam z tatą teraz własne problemy. Z Connorem dogaduję się znacznie lepiej niż w zeszłym roku, ale mam wrażenie, że ta relacja nie przeżyje, jeśli spróbujemy zjednoczyć naszą rodzinę na siłę. A ty…_

 _Ja…_

Wściekły na samego siebie, Harry zamknął mocno oczy. Łza miała _czelność_ opaść na pergamin i teraz nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć co właściwie powinien jeszcze _napisać_. Gardło go bolało, jakby właśnie skończył bieg na wiele mil przez mroźne powietrze. Przeczekał to wszystko, przełknął kilka razy ślinę, aż łzy nie wycofały się i mógł kontynuować. Wiedział jednak, że to była zaledwie chwilowa ucieczka przed falą emocji, która na niego czekała.

 _Wiem, że jestem tym, czym mnie zrobiłaś. I są takie chwile, kiedy tego nienawidzę i tym pogardzam. Ale ostatnio tak często mi to pomagało. Oszczędziło mi niezwykłej ilości pokus. Dzięki twojemu treningowi w przeciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni osiągnąłem dla siebie i moich sojuszników więcej, niż zwykły człowiek byłby w stanie. Nie mogę więc powiedzieć, że cię nienawidzę i się ciebie wyrzekam, ponieważ jesteś z tym tak związana, że tylko z tobą tak naprawdę mogę o tym porozmawiać. Są takie chwile, w których aż we mnie wrze od pragnienia porozmawiania z kimś o tym, ale wiem, że otaczają mnie ludzie, którzy tego nie zrozumieją. Tylko ty mnie zrozumiesz, bo tylko ty o tym wszystkim wiesz._

 _Masz też rację względem tego, że nie mogę tego zignorować, a okres rekompensaty prędzej czy później będzie musiał dobiec końca. Nie jestem jednak na to jeszcze gotowy. Nie jestem gotów się z tobą zobaczyć, nie jestem gotów ci wybaczyć, nie jestem gotów zapomnieć o sieci feniksa, nie jestem gotów, żeby się spróbować się z tobą pogodzić._

 _Proszę, nie wysyłaj mi już więcej listów. Poradziłem sobie z odpisaniem na pierwszy, bo wydawało mi się, że tak powinienem to załatwić. To nie jest dobry list, wiem, ale mówi dokładnie to, co chciałem ci powiedzieć._

 _Harry_

Skończył pisać, zakrztusił się potężną gulą, która mu przez cały czas narastała w gardle, po czym wstał i zawołał Hedwigę. Wylądowała mu na ramieniu, a on po prostu głaskał przez chwilę jej pióra, zmuszając się do skupienia na ich niezwykłej bieli. Była jedyną sową śnieżną w sowiarni. Wyglądała pięknie w locie. Zanosiła Lucjuszowi jego dary. Myślał o tym wszystkim po to, żeby uniknąć myślenia o tym, co miał zamiar zaraz jej przekazać do dostarczenia.

Przywiązał jej list do nogi.

– Lily Potter, maleńka – szepnął, kiedy spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

Hedwiga skubnęła delikatnie jego ucho i zahuczała delikatnie, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który Harry może i byłby w stanie zinterpretować jako smutny, gdyby tylko pozwolił swojemu umysłowi zacząć pracować, tylko że wtedy ten by po prostu oszalał. Harry patrzył jak jego sowa odlatuje w dal. Gdyby tylko spojrzał, byłby w stanie zobaczyć jej sieć, ale zamiast tego zamknął oczy i odwrócił się. Musiał przyznać, że wciąż nie jest gotów zobaczyć sieci, jeszcze nie. Musiał być _vatesem_ dla każdego możliwego stworzenia, które go potrzebowało, ale w tej konkretnej chwili żadne stworzenie nie potrzebowało jego doraźnej pomocy. Sieci po prostu istniały. Mógł się nimi zająć kiedy indziej.

– Tu jesteś.

Harry drgnął gwałtownie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś wchodził po schodach sowiarni, a naprawdę powinien był, bo rozpoznał magię tej kobiety. Przycisnął plecy do murów.

– _Dissimulo odoratum_ – zaczął rozpaczliwie mamrotać – _dissimulo…_

– Za późno, Harry. – Głos Hawthorn Parkinson był łagodny. – Już zdążyłam cię wywąchać. A teraz i cię zobaczyć.

Harry usłyszał szelest i podejrzewał, że uklękła na podłodze sowiarni, kompletnie ignorując dobro swoich pięknych szat. Był bezgranicznie zaskoczony, kiedy wyciągnęła ręce w jego kierunku i delikatnie przygarnęła go do siebie, tuląc. Nie przycisnęła go w żaden sposób do siebie, a kiedy zaczął się słabo wykręcać, poluzowała uchwyt, ale też nie wypuściła go kompletnie z rąk.

– Co pani tu robi? – szepnął.

– Poprosiłam dyrektora o możliwość odwiedzenia Pansy – powiedziała Hawthorn.

– To czemu pani tego nie robi?

Hawthorn wzruszyła ramionami, a przynajmniej tak Harry wywnioskował z ruchu jej rąk.

– Już się widziałam z moją córką. A teraz przyszłam zobaczyć się z kimś, na kim wszyscy polegamy.

– Radzę sobie lepiej niż w Halloween. – Harry próbował nadać swoim słowom przekonujący ton. Ku jego zgrozie, wciąż nie brzmiał specjalnie przekonująco. Spróbował wycofać się za swoje tarcze oklumencyjne i odkrył, że te się roztrzaskały, zupełnie jakby jego emocje były kozłami, które uciekając z zagrody zniszczyły kompletnie ogrodzenie. Przełożył sobie rękę ponad twarzą. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, żeby Hawthorn nie zobaczyła jego łez. Nie chciał, żeby uznała, że jest słaby, nie teraz, przecież wstąpili w formalny sojusz zaledwie rok temu. Jeśli on będzie słaby, to ona też. – Naprawdę próbuję się sobą zająć. Wiem, że w tej chwili nie bardzo to widać, ale mój brat bierze udział w turnieju, a jutro jest pierwsze zadanie. Jak tylko to minie, to poczuję się lepiej. Dzisiaj wezmę eliksir usypiający.

– Ta sytuacja w ogóle nie powinna zajść aż tak daleko – powiedziała Hawthorn, głosem niskim i zdeterminowanym. – I nigdy więcej tak daleko nie zajdzie.

Rozchwiane emocje Harry'ego przechyliły się w stronę gniewu. Poczuł, jak wokół nich wzbiera wiatr, rozbijając się o ściany sowiarni i krążąc wokół nich, a kamienie za jego plecami skuły się lodem. Hawthorn wciągnęła szybko powietrze, ale go nie puściła.

– Nie obchodzi mnie jak wielu szpiegów na mnie naślecie – warknął Harry wciąż nie opuszczając ręki. Łzy nie przestały płynąć, jeszcze nie, ale przynajmniej przez kilka chwil był w stanie utrzymać na twarzy wściekły grymas. – Dalej będę pracował tak ciężko jak tylko będę mógł, co pani akurat naprawdę powinna docenić, bo część tej pracy służy właśnie pani.

Hawthorn siedziała w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Harry – odezwała się wreszcie – opowiem ci teraz historię.

Harry prychnął.

– Nie bajkę – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Prawdziwą historię. Taką, która zaczęła się mniej więcej rok temu. Była sobie czarownica, która zrobiła w swoim życiu rzeczy, z których nie była specjalnie dumna. Nie wyrzekłaby się ich, ale nie była z nich dumna. Teraz miała wspaniały dom, wspaniałego męża i piękną córkę. Naprawdę _żyła_. Cieszyła się tym, co miała i zostawiła za sobą te wszystkie mroczne dzieje. Przecież to nie tak, że mogłyby ją dosięgnąć. Zrobiły jednak dokładnie to. Sięgnęły w nią tak głęboko, że włożyli jej wilka do duszy, którego szeptów już do końca życia będzie musiała słuchać. Wciąż go słyszy. Jego słowa są okrutne, nienawidzi cię i chce pożreć wszystko, co się do niego zbliży. A każdej pełni przejmuje kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Pierwszej nocy, której musiała to znieść, zmieniła się w bezlitosną bestię. Te wspomnienia wciąż ją czasem prześladują. Ale od tamtego czasu zdołała odzyskać panowanie nad swoim umysłem. Wciąż się przemienia, ale w czasie pełni wilk milknie, a ona ma nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Czy wiesz czemu, Harry?

Harry spróbował się od niej odsunąć, odpychając ją od siebie lekko nadąsanym gestem. Hawthorn go zignorowała, a jej obejmujące go ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego jeszcze mocniej. Harry przypomniał sobie, że Remus też był znacznie silniejszy niż na to wyglądał.

– Ponieważ trzynastoletni czarodziej – no, teraz ma już czternaście lat – zobaczył ją, kiedy dygotała ze strachu przed swoją pierwszą transformacją i zaoferował, że może uwarzyć dla niej eliksir, który pozwoli jej odzyskać władzę nad jej własnym umysłem. – Głos Hawthorn był tak cichy i łagodny, że Harry mógłby ją pomylić z Pansy; do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo głos Pansy był podobny do jej matki. – I zaoferował to pod warunkiem, że czarownica nie wejdzie w sojusz z ludźmi, którzy ją skrzywdzili, bo ci ludzie byli też i jego wrogami. Czarownica podarowała mu z wdzięczności książkę, ale nie istnieją podziękowania dość wielkie, które mogłaby mu zaoferować w zamian za otwarcie jej oczu na światło księżyca, za to uczucie potęgi, kiedy jej kończyny biegną bez zmęczenia przez noc, a wilk w jej umyśle cichnie zamiast wyć. Teraz, kiedy przemawia do księżyca, robi to z własnej woli.

Jej uścisk znowu nabrał na sile, a Harry odkrył, że jego twarz zaczyna opierać się o coś ciepłego – jej ramię.

– Nawet, gdybyś już nigdy więcej nic dla mnie nie zrobił – powiedziała Hawthorn, zmieniając osoby w swojej historii w chwili, w której Harry w ogóle nie był na to przygotowany – to to by mi wystarczyło. To wciąż byłoby błogosławieństwo. Nigdy nie musisz się obawiać, że pomyślę, że jesteś słaby, Harry. Zobaczyłeś mnie w mojej najsłabszej chwili i postanowiłeś mi zwrócić moją siłę. Nawet się nie zawahałeś. Ktoś, kto ma w duszy tak wiele zrozumienia i współczucia dla innych zapewnia sobie coś więcej jak tylko sojuszników. Zapewnia sobie przyjaciół, którzy będą mu lojalni aż po śmierć. Nie obawiaj się, że przez ciebie będziemy wyglądać jakbyśmy byli słabi. Polegaj na nas ilekroć będziesz tego potrzebował, a potem wstań i idź dalej przed siebie. W tym nie ma żadnego wstydu i nigdy go nie będzie.

Harry czuł się, jakby unosił się gdzieś w przestrzeni poza myślą i słowem. Hawthorn brzmiała, jakby mówiła prawdę. A to oznaczało, że naprawdę uważała go za kogoś takiego, kogoś silnego i pełnego zrozumienia...

Zaczął płakać i nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

Hawthorn niczego nie powiedziała, tylko dalej go trzymała. Harry nie opuścił ręki, ale ona tego od niego wymagała. Tylko mamrotała te same słowa raz za razem i kiedy chlipanie Harry'ego wreszcie ucichło, a on sam przestał się dławić swoimi łzami, to wreszcie zdołał się wsłuchać w to, co mówiła.

– Oddałeś mi moją siłę. Dziękuję.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Rozpłakał się, ale był w stanie uwierzyć, niemal, że Hawthorn nie uznała go przez to za słabeusza albo durnia. Zaczął się od niej odsuwać.

Hawthorn wciąż nie zabrała rąk, wręcz przeciwnie, poprawiła uchwyt i w kolejnym pokazie siły, o której stale zapominał, podniosła go z podłogi.

– Już i tak opuściłeś dzisiaj wiele lekcji – powiedziała cicho. – I chociaż wiem, że masz też inne potrzeby, to wydaje mi się, że sen ci się w tej chwili najbardziej przyda, zwłaszcza kiedy już się wypłakałeś. Cuchniesz wycieńczeniem. – Jej głos był łagodny, tak żeby Harry był w stanie usłyszeć, że się tylko z nim droczy.

– Miałem dzisiaj wypić eliksir usypiający – powiedział Harry, słysząc jak jego własne słowa zaczynają się robić bełkotliwe. – Ale dzisiaj po południu muszę poprowadzić dodatkowe zajęcia dla innych uczniów. Miałem zamiar...

– Nie – powiedziała spokojnie Hawthorn. – Pansy podała mi hasło do Slytherinu. Zabieram cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju. Weźmiesz eliksir już teraz, o ile go w ogóle będziesz potrzebował. Mam jednak wrażenie, że zgaśniesz jak świeca w chwili, w której poczujesz poduszkę pod głową.

Harry też się tego bał. Odepchnął Hawthorn od siebie, oczywiście bez żadnego rezultatu.

– Nie chcę jeszcze spać. Chcę...

– To, czego chcesz i to, czego potrzebujesz to dwie różne rzeczy – powiedziała Hawthorn, schodząc po schodach sowiarni. – I myślę, że tym razem to, czego potrzebujesz powinno wygrać.

Harry walczył. Znał przecież techniki, które powinny sobie z tym poradzić. Lily pokazała mu parę, ale większości nauczył się z doświadczenia. Walczył z relaksującymi się mięśniami, zdradliwym ciepłem, które go wzywało. Miał lekcje do prowadzenia. Chyba już wiedział jak się przebić przez blokadę na magii Rona, jeśli tylko...

Drgnął, kiedy się zorientował, że mgliste obrazy lekcji, które widział pod powiekami to zapowiedzi snów i miotnął całym ciałem, próbując się rozbudzić. Nie był w stanie nawet otworzyć oczu.

Poczuł coś miękkiego pod głową i ktoś go przełożył na bok, tak żeby nie leżał na własnej ręce. Wymamrotał coś o lekcjach i Connorze, a potem sen go złapał i pociągnął za sobą niczym świstoklik.

* * *

Harry przebudził się na chwilę. Zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył mrok w pokoju i poczuł wokół siebie intensywne ciepło. Zorientował się, że leży w ramionach Dracona. Draco najwyraźniej postanowił wleźć mu do łóżka i owinąć się wokół niego nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie.

Harry zorientował się, że przydałoby mu się więcej snu, bo oczy wciąż go piekły a powieki wydawały się dziwnie ciężkie, ale pospał już przecież kilka godzin i to naprawdę powinno mu wystarczyć. Spróbował się wywinąć z objęć i obudził tym Dracona.

– Leć skorzystać z łazienki – szepnął Draco. – A potem wracaj tutaj.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Myślałem raczej o...

– Tak, wiem – powiedział Draco, którego ton zrobił się nagle ostry. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Nie obchodzi mnie to. Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że zemdlałem podczas transmutacji, bo wyczułem echo twojego wycieńczenia? – Brzmiał na zdegustowanego, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy to uczucie dotyczyło Harry'ego czy jego samego.

– Przepraszam...

– To już nie wystarczy – powiedział Draco. – Cholera jasna, Harry, musisz z tym wreszcie _skończyć_. Leć do łazienki, jeśli tego w tej chwili potrzebujesz, a potem wracaj tutaj. Jest druga w nocy. Masz jeszcze siedem godzin zanim będziesz musiał się obudzić i patrzeć jak ten nieszczęsny palant, którego masz za brata, przeżywa pierwsze zadanie. Bo jestem pewien, że nic mu nie będzie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież sam go trenowałeś.

Harry zawahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw pozostaniu teraz przytomnym. Jeśli nie pójdzie spać, to mógłby na przykład zajrzeć do Zakazanego Lasu na przykład.

A rano musiałby się zmierzyć ze wściekłym Draconem, któremu już nie wystarczą przeprosiny, a potem tak czy inaczej będzie musiał patrzeć jak Connor stawia czoło smokom, do tego Milicenta, Blaise i Pansy na pewno zaczną na niego krzyczeć, co ściągnie na niego jeszcze więcej niepotrzebnej uwagi od reszty Ślizgonów.

W dodatku straci całe ciepło i rozleniwienie, które teraz zalegały mu w mięśniach.

Pochylił głowę i poszedł na palcach do łazienki, gdzie umył zęby i ulżył pęcherzowi. Przez cały ten czas nawet się nie obejrzał w kierunku lustra.

A potem wrócił i zwinął się w kłębek obok Dracona, który momentalnie przysunął się do niego i przerzucił nad nim ramię. Harry mimowolnie przycisnął się bliżej do źródła ciepła i zamknął oczy. _Wszystko jest w porządku_ , powiedział sobie. _Draco nikomu o tym nie powie. Nikt inny mnie tu nie zobaczy._

– Dobranoc, Harry – szepnął Draco, głaszcząc go po czole.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i, po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt wielu dni, odprężył się.


	40. Najdziksze z ich wszystkich

Nie jestem _do końca_ zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ponieważ nie skończył się tak, jak to sobie w pierwszej chwili wyobrażałam. Pozostaje mi mieć tylko nadzieję, że mimo wszystko okaże się interesujący.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci: Najdziksze z ich wszystkich**

 _Miałem rację_ , pomyślał Draco, jak tylko rozbudził się na tyle, żeby poskładać myśli w całość. _To się_ naprawdę _musi skończyć._

Spojrzał w dół, na Harry'ego, zwiniętego obok niego w kłębek i oddychającego głęboko i powoli. _Spokojnie_ , pomyślał Draco. Przejechał palcem po czole Harry'ego, na tyle delikatnie żeby go nie obudzić, i nie znalazł tam śladu krwi. Jego własna brew też go nie bolała, ale od jakiegoś czasu powątpiewał w skuteczność tej części swojej empatii. Były takie noce, po których nie czuł żadnej agonii, a Harry mimo to i tak rankiem miał kręgi pod oczami.

 _Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że pewnie wtedy w ogóle nie spał._

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Draco przymrużył oczy. Tak wiele rzeczy musiało wreszcie dobiec końca. Ta była po prostu najbardziej oczywista ze wszystkich – Harry musiał pozbyć się tego wewnętrznego przekonania, że powinien zarywać noce i zapracowywać się na śmierć, ponieważ uważał, że potrzeby innych powinny być zaspokajane już, teraz, natychmiast. Ponieważ jednak to było najbardziej oczywiste, Draco miał zamiar się _osobiście_ upewnić, że się więcej nie powtórzy, nawet jeśli Harry nie bardzo miał na to ochoty.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o inne sprawy...

 _Równie dobrze możesz przynajmniej to sam przed sobą przyznać. Możesz się z nim kłócić ile tylko chcesz, wściekać się, żalić, sugerować i wrzeszczeć aż nie zsiniejesz. Nigdy nie zrozumie, że się w nim zakochałeś, przynajmniej dopóki mu tego nie powiesz wprost, szczerze, jak Gryfon._

Draco zadrżał. Spróbował przekonać samego siebie, że to była odraza na myśl o konieczności zachowywania się jak Gryfon.

Dobrze wiedział, że _wcale_ o to nie chodziło.

Denerwował się. Och, wiedział, że Harry się o niego troszczy i że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie wiedział jednak, czy Harry go kocha, a każdy jego instynkt, wszystko, co było w nim ślizgońskiego, wyło na alarm, że nie powinien się zdradzać, póki nie upewni się, że te emocje są odwzajemnione. Za bardzo bolałoby zobaczenie jak Harry odwraca od niego wzrok i mówi mu łagodnie, że nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć.

 _Nie, to nawet nie do końca to_ , pomyślał Draco, zdolny do podejścia do prawdy tutaj, w tym ciepłym łóżku wczesnym rankiem, prawdy, którą ignorował już od ponad tygodnia. _Mam wrażenie, że Harry nawet zacząłby się ze mną umawiać. Ale zrobiłby to dlatego, że to_ ja _tego chcę. Ceni mnie tak samo jak ceni innych ludzi, jako kogoś z duszą, której nigdy by nie chciał uszkodzić i wolnością, którą niezwykle szanuje._

 _Ale nie ceni mnie_ bardziej _od innych._

 _A to mi nie wystarczy._

 _Nigdy nie zostanę jedną z osób, dla których musi się poświęcać. Nie przyjmę od niego niczego, czego nie będę w stanie zwrócić. Nie zaoferuję mu też niczego, czego nie będzie mi wynagrodzić._

Draco położył głowę z powrotem na poduszce i zamknął oczy, poprawiając rękę, tak żeby mocniej objąć Harry'ego. Poczuł jak Harry, bez namysłu, jak to robił tylko we śnie, wzdycha lekko i przysuwa się bliżej do źródła ciepła i przyjemności. Draco wiedział, że to będzie kolejny problem, choć oczywiście nie aż tak poważny jak fakt, że Harry uważał go za zaledwie równie ważnego co reszta świata. Rozbudzony, Harry zdawał się świadomie odsuwać od wszystkiego, co mogłoby mu w jakikolwiek sposób sprawiać przyjemność. Pozwalał sobie na przyjęcie komfortu wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy był kompletnie załamany i zdruzgotany, a za każdym razem kiedy sam inicjował jakiś dotyk, to robił to po prostu po to, żeby to w jakiś sposób zrekompensować.

 _Nie wiem jak miałbym sobie z tym poradzić. Nawet empatia mówi mi tylko co on czuje, a nie jak sprawić, żeby poczuł się lepiej._

Draco przygryzł wargę przy kąciku swoich ust. Książki dotyczące empatii bez końca zdawały się poszerzać jego wiedzę w tym temacie – co nie było takie znowu zaskakujące, ponieważ nie interesował się nim póki nie został przeklęty. Wszystkie definicje stawiały sprawę jasno, że empatia jednak nie jest darem idiotów czy mazgajów i że nie był po prostu bezsilnym nosicielem emocji wszystkich wokół. Mógł dostroić swoją empatię do jednej, konkretnej osoby i książki nawet sugerowały, że dla początkującego jest to bardzo dobra metoda, która pozwala stworzyć wygłuszyć emocje, które w tłumie by go zwyczajnie zalały.

Emocje Harry'ego były ostre i silne, a Draconowi na nim zależało. Był oczywistym wyborem.

Właśnie dlatego czuł fizyczny ból od blizny Harry'ego, dlatego zemdlał podczas transmutacji poprzedniego dnia, bo przytłoczyły go ból i zmęczenie, które wyczuł przez ich połączenie – _nie_ przez stres, zrodzony z faktu, że nie wiedział gdzie jest Harry, jak sugerował z kpiną Blaise. Gdyby tylko chciał, to mógłby zerwać to połączenie, ale miał wrażenie, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Musiałby tego naprawdę pragnąć. Nie pragnął.

I do tego się w ostatecznym rozrachunku wszystko sprowadzało, niemożliwa do wykonania odpowiedź, która miałaby uspokoić wszystkie jego obiekcje, jakie jego umysł i zdrowy rozsądek podnosiły przeciw związkowi z Harrym.

 _Nie mogę go porzucić. Nigdy już nie pokocham kogoś w ten sam sposób, w który kocham jego. Nieważne, jakie on miałby problemy z zakochaniem się we mnie, po prostu nie mam innego wyjścia, zapędziłem się w kozi róg i czas najwyższy, żebym znalazł jakieś rozwiązanie dla swoich problemów._

 _Ta bezsilność też musi się wreszcie skończyć._

Nawet, jeśli nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku, tylko podjął decyzję, Draco poczuł, że sen znowu się zaczyna do niego zakradać. Mieli jeszcze godzinę zanim nie będą musieli wstać, zjeść śniadanie i obejrzeć pierwsze zadanie. Harry potrzebował tego snu, a Draco, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego w tej chwili, potrzebował być przy nim.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie zatonąć w złoto–zielonym cieple.

* * *

Harry trzymał nisko głowę, niemrawo dźgając śniadanie widelcem. Od chwili, w której usiadł przy stole Slytherinu, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. Z rzucanych mu z ukosa spojrzeń domyślał się, że większość z nich musiała widzieć wczoraj jak Hawthorn niosła go przez pokój wspólny, a to oznaczało, że wiedzieli o jego załamaniu nerwowym.

Było mu bezgranicznie wstyd, że okazał w ten sposób słabość.

 _Hawthorn powiedziała, że to nie była słabość_ , przypomniał mu głos w jego głowie, który brzmiał zupełnie jak Snape, ale to zapewnienie było tylko kroplą w morzu wścibskich spojrzeń. Harry nie był w stanie kontrolować tego, jak wszyscy zareagują, ale to, co zobaczą, zaraportują w listach, które wyślą do swoich rodziców, a ci mogą wywnioskować z tego coś, co może wystawić jego sojuszników na niebezpieczeństwo.

 _Szlag._

– Harry.

Harry drgnął, poniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że jest otoczony przez niewielką grupkę ludzi ze swojego roku. Draco pochylił się blisko po jego lewej stronie, Milicenta po jego prawej, a Pansy stała za nim. Vince i Blaise siedzieli na obrzeżach. Vince wyglądał na bardziej zainteresowanego swoim jedzeniem, ale Blaise przyglądał się Harry'emu z niemal namacalnym zainteresowaniem.

– Co? – szepnął.

– Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem wczoraj w nocy? – mruknął Draco. – O skończeniu z tym wreszcie? Że to się musi skończyć?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Nie chcę więcej stracić tak wiele snu jak wcześniej. – _Bo już poznałem tego konsekwencje._ – To mogę wam obiecać. Mogę jeszcze czasem potrzebować przypomnienia, że mam iść spać, ale to się na pewno nie powtórzy już na taką skalę.

Draco przechylił głowę.

– Dobre na początek, ale to nie wszystko. Chociaż cieszy mnie, że przynajmniej wyciągnąłeś z tego jakieś wnioski. – Jego oczy przeskoczyły za Harry'ego i Harry podejrzewał, że Draco wyczuł jakąś lekką zmianę w emocjach Milicenty. – Chciałaś coś powiedzieć?

Harry obejrzał się i spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Milicenta wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale tylko przez krótką chwilę, po której wzruszyła ramionami i złapała za okazję, którą Draco jej podarował.

– Tak, chciałam – powiedziała, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Wiem, że formalne sojusze, które zawarłeś z naszymi rodzinami, idą w obie strony. W tej chwili jednak to ty potrzebujesz opieki, a nie my. Oczywiście, ty zawsze jesteś w jakimś stopniu zagrożony, ale podczas gdy nasze rodziny odpowiedziałyby na nasze wezwanie, twoja… by tego nie zrobiła.

Harry kiwnął głową, wdzięczny, że ujęła to tak delikatnie.

– W takim razie co sugerujesz?

– Żebyś przestał się tak strasznie martwić o swoją stronę umowy – powiedziała Milicenta. – Do tej pory robiłeś wszystko, o co cię poprosiliśmy. Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy to my coś dla ciebie zrobili. Mamy zamiar cię chronić, pomagać i robić wszystko co tylko będzie potrzebne.

– Ale przecież już to robicie – zaprotestował Harry, starając się zrozumieć w jaki sposób propozycja Milicenty różniła się od tego, co się i tak już działo. – Piszecie do swoich rodziców o tym, co robię i…

– Nie – powiedziała Pansy. Harry obrócił się do niej i zamrugał. – Już ponad tydzień nie wspominałam o tobie w listach, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Sama z siebie się wczoraj pojawiła. Powiedziała, że się martwi i że masz zbyt wielką wprawę w unikaniu ciosów, jeśli wiesz skąd te mogą nadejść, więc ona będzie tym, którego się nie spodziewasz.

Harry prychnął lekko.

– No dobra, w to akurat mogę uwierzyć. Ale co w takim razie proponujecie?

– Nie będziemy więcej pisać o tobie do domu, chyba, że wydarzy się coś drastycznego – powiedziała Milicenta. – Jeśli twoje życie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, albo uznamy, że któryś z twoich wrogów cię stopniowo wyniszcza, to oczywiście, że napiszemy o tym naszym rodzicom, przecież powinni wiedzieć o sytuacjach tego kalibru. Ale przestaniemy zdawać im raporty z każdej małej bzdury. To tylko cię stresuje, a nas rozprasza na tyle, że nie mamy jak ci pomóc w bardziej konkretny sposób. No i jeśli naprawdę zaczniesz się lepiej odżywiać i wysypiać, to przynajmniej nie będziemy musieli już cię dłużej niańczyć. – Brzmiała na lekko zirytowaną.

Harry zagapił się na nią.

– Chcemy ci pomóc – powiedziała cicho Milicenta. – I dlatego chcemy przestać się zachowywać jak twoi opiekunowie i szpiedzy, a zacząć jak sojusznicy i przyjaciele. Kiedyś zostaniesz naszym przywódcą, Harry. Musimy się kiedyś zacząć przyzwyczajać do podążania za tobą.

– Nie no, chwila moment… – zaczął Harry, który właśnie przestał myśleć o tym, że ten nowy układ brzmi lepiej niż stary.

– To właśnie będziemy robić – powiedział Draco. – Będziemy cię traktować jak równego sobie, Harry, i oczekiwać, że będziesz tak samo traktował nas. _Mów nam_ , na przykład, kiedy coś dręczy cię tak bardzo, że nie możesz przez to spać. _Zaproponuj_ nam zajęcie się sprawami, które ci zalegają, a którymi mógłby zająć się ktoś inny. Coś w tym rodzaju. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał spokojnie na Harry'ego. – Omówiliśmy to wczoraj między sobą. Wydaje nam się, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nasi rodzice mają szerszą od nas perspektywę, są inteligentni i naprawdę oddani pomaganiu ci, ale to my cię widzimy każdego dnia i dzięki temu możemy szybciej zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak i zareagować w porę. Poza tym Milicenta ma rację, ten stary sposób po prostu nie działa. Chcemy spróbować nowego, ponieważ w ten czy inny sposób, chcemy przypilnować, żebyś skończył wreszcie z codziennym cierpieniem.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Musiałby być idiotą, żeby odrzucić taką ofertę i to nie dlatego, że po wprowadzeniu tego w życie co bystrzejsi Ślizgoni też zaczną mieć go na oku.

 _Równość. Wiedzą, że to dla mnie ważne._

Nie był w stanie odrzucić relacji, która mogłaby ich chronić i jednocześnie pokazać, jak wygląda prawdziwa równość i wolność. Mówili o tym, że chcą, żeby był ich przywódcą, chcą być jego zwolennikami, ale jak tylko posmakują niezależności i wolności, to raczej już do niego nie wrócą.

Powoli kiwnął głową.

– Niech będzie – powiedział. Udało mu się zmusić do uśmiechu. – Nie przychodzi mi nic do głowy, czym powinniśmy się zająć dzisiaj. Jeśli któreś z was chce, to może mnie potrzymać za rękę w czasie pierwszego zadania, kiedy będzie kolej Connora – dodał lekceważącym tonem.

Draco od razu złapał go za rękę, po czym łypnął złowrogo na pozostałych. Harry wywrócił oczami. _Merlin jeden raczy wiedzieć, czemu on mnie tak lubi dotykać. Przynajmniej już nie jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa._

Wrócił do jedzenia śniadania. Dopiero w środku posiłku zorientował się, czym było to dziwne uczucie w jego piersi.

Zniknęło źródło jego znerwicowania, z którego istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Był niemal szczęśliwy.

* * *

– Witam profesorów, uczniów i sędziów na pierwszym zadaniu turnieju Trójmagicznego!

Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu i przyjrzał się arenie, którą stworzono specjalnie dla tego zadania. Była otoczona przez trybuny, zupełnie jakby to było boisko quidditcha, a wokół niej wisiały ciężkie osłony, lśniąc i chroniąc trawę pod spodem przed zaklęciami. Na południowym końcu areny stał niewielki namiot. Harry wiedział, że Victor, Fleur i Connor są tam teraz, szykując się do zadania. Kiedy wychodzili tego ranka z Wielkiej Sali, zdołał pochwycić wzrokiem spojrzenie brata i życzył mu bezgłośnie udanego polowania, ale nie miał okazji powiedzenia mu czegokolwiek osobiście. Od tamtego czasu też go nawet nie widział.

Dumbledore stał po przeciwnej stronie trybun, tam gdzie siedziała reszta grona pedagogicznego, i przemawiał głosem wzmocnionym _Sonorusem_. Harry uważał, że to nie mógł być przypadek, że usadowili go praktycznie naprzeciw Dumbledore'a. Nie był pewien jednak, czemu wokół nich usiadł również niemal cały ich dom.

Jego wzrok przeleciał powoli ponad trybunami po wschodniej i zachodniej stronie, po czym spoczął na tym, na co w ogóle nie chciał patrzeć.

Smoki.

Były trzy, wszystkie kotne, pochylone z determinacją nad swoimi jajami. Cienki korytarz osłon prowadził do środka areny, przecinając ją na trzy części i oferując każdemu smokowi ograniczony dostęp do środka. Harry wiedział, że każdy z reprezentantów będzie musiał się zmierzyć z tylko jednym smokiem, więc jego koszmary o tym, że Connor będzie musiał pokonać wszystkie trzy na raz, zaznały ukojenia.

Tak czy inaczej nie był w stanie patrzeć na te smoki ze spokojem ducha. Była tam walijska zielona, chińska ogniomiotna i rogogonka węgierska, czekające w swoich gniazdach, od czasu do czasu poprawiające się, tak że sztuczne, złote jajo, które reprezentanci mieli podkraść, błyszczało czasem w słońcu. Może i teraz były bardzo daleko, a osłony łagodziły obrysy ich ciał i przyciszały ich ryki, ale w dalszym ciągu bez wątpienia były to _smoki_.

Wcale nie pomagał fakt, że Harry od chwili wejścia na teren czuł w umyśle coś w rodzaju wiatru, takie samo uczucie co wtedy, kiedy Connor używał przymuszenia. Ale to nie było przymuszenie. To był wyjątkowo odległy ryk, niczym burza i pochodził od smoków.

Harry zadrżał, spróbował odwrócić wzrok i wbić go w namiot. Dumbledore powiedział coś o tym, że zaraz wyjdzie pierwszy reprezentant. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie będzie czasem Connor i zacisnął mocno swoje coraz bardziej spocone dłonie.

– Auć – powiedział Draco.

Harry podskoczył. Kompletnie zapomniał, że Draco siedział obok niego, a co dopiero o tym, że trzymał go za rękę. Ścisk jego dłoni wyjątkowo boleśnie zgniatał mu palce. Harry zmusił się do lekkiego rozchylenia palców.

– Wybacz – szepnął.

Draco pokręcił głową, patrząc na Harry'ego błyszczącymi z podekscytowania oczami. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _A jemu co znowu? Można by pomyśleć, że się ucieszył, bo mu prawie zmiażdżyłem tę jego cholerną rękę._

Poła namiotu załopotała i wyszedł z niego Viktor Krum. Doping ze strony uczniów Durmstrangu, którzy w większości siedzieli wokół Ślizgonów, niepomiernie przybrał na sile. Viktor, maszerując w kierunku chińskiej ogniomiotnej, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, choć pochylił lekko głowę w uznaniu.

Harry spodziewał się, że Viktor będzie na ziemi wyglądał nieporadnie, co było cechą większości dużych szukających, ale ten biegł w kierunku smoka z gracją i niezwykłą prędkością. W ręce trzymał różdżkę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się drapieżny wyraz. Harry'emu to niechętnie zaimponowało. Miał wrażenie, że do Viktora nie dociera w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie się znajduje, jego umysł prowadzi go wyłącznie w kierunku ukończenia zadania.

Chińska ogniomiotna warknęła i pochyliła się nad swoimi jajami kiedy Viktor się do nich zbliżył. Harry odkrył, że wzrok mu ucieka z reprezentanta w kierunku smoczycy. Jej łuski lśniły agresywnym szkarłatem, tym samym kolorem co łuski, których użył w swoim niebezpiecznym eliksirze tego lata – jak powinny, bo smokolew to po prostu inna nazwa ogniomiota. Złote kolce, które otaczały jej pysk, podnosiły się i opadały razem z jej warkotem. Jaja w kolorach Gryffindoru ukazały się pomiędzy jej szponami, kiedy poprawiła swoją pozycję.

Harry wciąż się gapił, kiedy smoczyca odchyliła łeb do tyłu, wciągając powietrze w płuca i szykując się do zionięcia ogniem, a Harry przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał jej w oczy.

Ryk burzy w jego głowie przybrał na sile. Nagle poczuł, że czyiś umysł porusza się w parze z jego, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, zalewając jego myśli niczym ocean, który pochłania strumyk. Ten umysł był niesłychanie obszerny, dziki i wypełniony czymś lepszym od inteligencji. Ten umysł znał wiatr, ogień i kamień, i nawet jeśli nie znał wody, to nie była to jakaś wielka strata. On…

Harry uwolnił się, dysząc gwałtownie, kiedy chińska ogniomiotna nagle potrząsnęła głową i ryknęła z bólu. Ledwie zaczęła zionąć swoją chmurą ognia w kształcie grzyba, kiedy trafiła ją klątwa zapalenia spojówek Viktora. Harry'emu serce podeszło do gardła kiedy patrzył jak smoczyca wpada w konwulsje, a jej długie, eleganckie, szkarłatne ciało zaczyna się miotać nieskładnie, podczas gdy Viktor, wciąż szybko i zwinnie, minął ją i ukradł złote jajo. Chwilę potem znalazł się poza jej zasięgiem, a widownia eksplodowała wrzaskami jego imienia i gratulacjami.

Harry miał oczy wbite w smoczycę; nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Czuł niewielkie, ostre ukłucia na własnej skórze, kiedy ogniomiotna rozgniatała własne jaja, po czym odchyliła łeb do tyłu i zaczęła agresywnie pocierać swoje ślepia. Pochylił głowę, drżąc. Cieszył się, że Viktor przeżył, oczywiście – nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zginął podczas pierwszego zadania, czy w ogóle jakiegokolwiek zadania – ale jakaś część jego wciąż była powiązana ze smoczycą i cierpiał równie mocno co ona.

– Harry?

Draco położył mu rękę na zaciśniętej dłoni i ten dotyk sprowadził go z powrotem. Harry kiwnął głową i poderwał ją do góry, z trudem wciągając powietrze i dysząc ciężko, starając przypomnieć sobie, że ma ludzką klatkę piersiową i ludzkie płuca. Nie był w stanie zionąć ogniem. Miał też ludzki głos.

– Nic mi nie jest – szepnął, kiedy chińska ogniomiotna owinęła się wokół zmiażdżonych resztek swoich jaj i zakwiliła nad swoją stratą.

Harry słyszał, jak sędziowie omawiają sytuację. Ostatecznie Viktor otrzymał wystarczającą liczbę punktów, żeby zaliczyć zadanie, ale odjęli mu część za stratę jaj.

 _W ogóle nie powinien dostać żadnych punktów_ , pomyślał Harry, którego umysł nagle stał się zawistny i agresywny, ale szybko go naprostował, oddychając głęboko i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

 _Co się ze mną dzieje? Żadne inne mroczne stworzenie tak na mnie nie działało._

Pamiętał to, co Zgredek mu powiedział o smokach, że są to najdziksze ze wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, ale to przecież wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że powinny mieć na niego taki wpływ. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na namiot akurat w chwili, w której wyszła z niego Fleur, która ruszyła w kierunku swojej smoczycy, walijskiej zielonej. Obserwował zadanie. Wcale nie odbywał żałoby, z agresywnym ciepłem i nawarstwiającym się płomieniem, za utratą tak wielu młodych żyć, które przepadły razem ze zniszczonymi jajami.

Draco głaskał go po ręce, kiedy Fleur podeszła do zielonej, a Harry zagrzebał się we własnych myślach. Z jakiegoś powodu _ta_ smoczyca nie wywoływała w nim takich sensacji. Harry zapewnił sam siebie, że to pewnie była tylko reakcja na pierwszego smoka, jakiego widział w akcji. To po prostu zaskoczenie, szok. Już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Ta teoria utrzymała się tylko do momentu, w którym Fleur, próbując odwrócić uwagę smoczycy urokiem swoich srebrnych włosów zatańczyła w kierunku zachodniej strony widowni, gdzie siedział Harry. Smoczyca, równie intensywnie zielona co ogniomiotna była szkarłatna, śledziła jej ruchy i w pewnej chwili Harry zobaczył jej oczy.

Harry znalazł się nagle na brzegu kolejnego potężnego umysłu, tylko że ten był silniejszy i bystrzejszy od ogniomiotnej, nie tak nerwowy, ale za to bardziej złośliwy. Myśli wznosiły się i opadały niczym fale. Jaja znajdowały się za nią, pod nią, i trzeba było je chronić, ale co więcej, przed nią był wróg. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków, a znajdzie się w idealnej pozycji, żeby zionąć w nią ogniem.

Fleur poruszyła się.

Walijska zielona zionęła.

Harry otworzył swoje własne oczy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak strumień ognia mija twarz Fleur o włos i podpala jej szaty, ale w tym samym czasie czuł, jak w brzuchu przewraca mu się od gorąca, więc spiął się i wyrzucił go przed siebie. Widział świat błyszczący setkami odcieni, które nie miały własnych nazw i wszystko było od niego mniejsze, nie zasługujące na szacunek, ale były też _jajka_ , a on _zdepcze_ to irytujące, małe coś, skoro żadne inne sposoby na nią nie działają…

Walijska zielona uderzyła pazurem w ziemię, wyskakując przy tym poza gniazdo. Fleur była, po raz kolejny, szybsza.

Ale tym razem zaczęła śpiewać.

Harry poczuł, jak znajdujący się przed nim obszerny umysł zaczyna zamarzać, a dzikość cichnie, słuchając tej pieśni, która brzmiała jak śpiewana przez matkę kołysanka. Waliska zielona zachwiała się i opadła na ziemię, zamykając po drodze oczy, co przełamało zaklęcie. Harry zamknął własne oczy i trzymał je zamknięte, nawet kiedy ryk aprobaty podpowiedział mu, że Fleur z powodzeniem ukradła jajo.

– Harry? – Tym razem głos należał do Milicenty. – Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej snu, albo masz wrażenie, że nie dotrwasz do pokazu swojego brata, to możemy cię zabrać z powrotem do łóżka.

– Nie – powiedział Harry, zmuszając się do otwarcia oczu. _Connor. Connor będzie następny._ – Ja… te smoki na mnie w jakiś sposób oddziałowują. Nie wiem jak.

Pansy wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

– Dzikość – szepnęła.

– Co? – Harry zamrugał, oglądając się na nią przez ramię, rad, że ma wymówkę do nie patrzenia przez chwilę na smoki. Waliska zielona właśnie się budziła i kiedy się zorientowała, że jedno z jej jajek zniknęło, to jej furia nie znała granic.

– To przez nią moja matka postanowiła się dzisiaj nie pojawiać. – Pansy spojrzała mu w oczy, i Harry znalazł w jej wiedzę, z której posiadania nie była szczególnie szczęśliwa. – Smoki są tak dzikie, że czasem ich umysły sięgają i dotykają umysłów czarodziejów, którzy są szczególnie podatni na pewien rodzaj dzikości. Wiedziała, że jej wilk odpowiedziałby na zew smoków i wolała się nie przemieniać na oczach tak wielu ludzi, do czego mogłoby dojść tak blisko pełni księżyca. – Pansy objęła się ramionami i zadrżała. – Nie wiedziałam jednak, że ciebie to też dotyczy.

– Ja też nie – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie, co jeszcze Zgredek mu powiedział. Smoki są dzikie, ale nie są wolne.

Najwyraźniej ich dzikość była wystarczająca, żeby wpłynąć na myśli _vatesa_.

Harry zadygotał, ale potem jego brat wyszedł z namiotu i ruszył trzecim korytarzem, w kierunku rogogonki węgierskiej.

Harry odkrył, że nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od Connora. Jego brat zawsze radził sobie lepiej z sytuacjami, w których trzeba improwizować, to z planami miał problemy. Ale teraz miał plan i mimo to wyglądał absolutnie spokojnie. Szedł z wysoko podniesioną głową, od czasu do czasu rozglądając się po widowni. Harry by do niego zamachał, ale miał wrażenie, że Connor by go nawet nie zauważył, poza tym gest pewnie byłby tak drętwy i nienaturalny, że jego brat byłby prędzej gotów pomyśleć, że Harry ma jakiś atak i się dusi, a nie że życzy mu powodzenia.

Ku uldze Harry'ego, Connor wyciągnął swoją różdżkę kiedy wciąż był w sporej odległości od smoka.

– _Aedifico spiritum cum odoratu et vibrare!_ – zainkantował i powtarzał to raz za razem, nawet kiedy pierwsza z jego kopii pojawiła się przed nim.

Harry poczuł znajomy wiatr w chwilę potem. Przymuszenie Connora sięgnęło i przejęło kontrolę nad iluzjami, a te rozbiegły się nagle we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, jedna z nich odskoczyła na lewo, dwie na prawo, jeszcze inna ruszyła prosto na smoka i padła plackiem na ziemię, jakby miała nadzieję się przeczołgać między nogami smoczycy i złapać złote jajo. W tym całym bałaganie Harry zgubił swojego brata.

Smoczyca ryknęła.

Harry zadrżał i nagle był _w środku_ jej głowy, czując jak ciężkie są jej skrzydła, jak bardzo ciągną mięśnie jej barków, ciężar rogów na jej łbie, ucisk płomieni i wiatru w jej paszczy. Jaja, jaja były pod nią, ale jak wiele informacji nadeszło nagle z tak wielu kierunków, że nie była w stanie znaleźć tego maleństwa, ale _proszę_...

Kłapnęła szczęką w dół. Harry poczuł, jak jego własna zgroza oddziela go przez chwilę od niej, ale szybko został wciągnięty z powrotem, kiedy kopia Connora rozwiała się w powietrzu. To nie był on.

Odwróciła głowę w powolnym półkolu, wycofując się i tupiąc, jej łapy opadały ostrożnie, bo oczywiście, że nie chciałaby zmiażdżyć swoich dzieci. Była zirytowana, więc mały wróg musiał umrzeć. To wszystko. To, co ją irytowało, ginęło, zwykle spalone na węgiel.

Wywąchała jednego z wielu maleńkich rogów, kiedy ten próbował się zakraść do niej od lewej strony, więc obróciła łbem w jego kierunku i zionęła ogniem, który rozbił się o otaczającą ich magię. Kolejne dwa obrazy zniknęły.

A potem poczuła nacisk, łaskoczący nacisk na podbrzuszu. Machnęła ogonem i podniosła się, gotowa opaść i chronić dalej swoich jaj jak tylko ustali, co to jest.

Spod jej brzucha wyskoczyło jeszcze więcej kopii, rozbiegając się na boki niczym mrówki. Jedna z nich rzuciła się w kierunku jej jajek, więc zawyła, rozłożyła skrzydła i poderwała się w powietrze, gotowa chronić swoich dzieci przed każdym możliwym wrogiem.

Wielu, wielu małych wrogów biegających dookoła. Pozabija ich wszystkich. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła zionąć ogniem, poruszając łbem w półkolu, przez co płomienie objęły wszystko przed nią. Trawa stanęła w ogniu. Jej jajka, oczywiście, były przyzwyczajone do takiego ciepła, więc nic im się nie stało, tylko się w nim grzały i je chłonęły.

Jeden z obrazków przetoczył się pod płomieniami, a potem zaczął je zgrabnie wymijać, przyciskając do piersi złote jajo, a potem przeskoczył nad ogniem, pod magią i _uciekł_ , a ona straciła dziecko.

Harry wrócił gwałtownie do siebie, kiedy ktoś potrząsnął nim, a potem nagle mu przyłożył w twarz. Wciągnął nagle powietrze, prostując się na krześle gwałtownie i zamrugał, rozglądając się. Zobaczył, że Connor wybiegł poza osłony, usłyszał pełne podziwu okrzyki i zrozumiał, że nie dość, że jego bratu nic nie jest, to jeszcze mu się udało.

– Musimy cię stąd zabrać – powiedziała z niepokojem Pansy. – Nie wiem, czy zdołasz nad sobą zapanować, kiedy przyjdą poskramiacze i zaczną zaklęciami zaganiać je do klatek, żeby je stąd bezpiecznie zabrać.

Harry kiwnął głową i wstał. Potem pogratuluje Connorowi. Bardziej liczyło się dla niego to, że jego brat to przeżył, a nie jego wygrana.

A potem nagle zerwał się wiatr i Harry usłyszał w nim nutę wolności, wyszeptaną w prostym słowie złożonym z wielu mniejszych: _Imperio._

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Rogogonka węgierska zaczęła się cofać, był w stanie wyczuć, że jej umysł jest zakuty w zgrabne kajdany klątwy Imperiusa, prowadzącymi go ścieżkami zbyt przebiegłymi i inteligentnymi, by można było pomyśleć, że sama na to wpadła. Przycisnęła się bokiem do osłony i zaczęła na nią napierać. Skóra smoków chroni je przed większością magicznych ataków.

Osłony naprężyły się i pękły, robiąc przejście między trzema korytarzami i pozwalając smokom wyczuć w powietrzu zapach i dźwięk pozostałych.

A potem nagle osłony otaczające widownię rozpadły się z trzaskiem w migoczącej kaskadzie magii, przez co smoki zauważyły jak wielu ludzi się im przygląda. Harry potrafił wyczuć moment, w którym nienawiść ogniomiotnej i zielonej zmieniły się w decyzję, decyzję, do której spętany Imperiusem umysł rogogonki doszedł już wcześniej. Wokół nich było wiele maleńkich rzeczy. Pozabijają je i zjedzą w zemście za swoje dzieci.

Rogogonka rozłożyła skrzydła i zionęła ogniem, jej płomienie wystrzeliły w kierunku widowni po zachodniej stronie, na których siedziała większość Krukonów.

Harry rzucił się w ich kierunku zanim w ogóle w pełni do niego dotarło to, co się właściwie działo.

– _Protego!_

Zaklęcie tarczy musiałoby być ogromne, żeby ochronić wszystkich uczniów, ale miało za sobą wolę Harry'ego i jego desperację. Płomienie rozbiły się o tarczę niczym ognisty kwiat. Smoczyca ryknęła z niezadowoleniem, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze i zaczęła krążyć nad areną, jej cień przesłaniał od czasu do czasu słońce, miała opuszczony łeb i podgardle wydęte od zbierających się tam płomieni.

Chwilę potem dołączyła do niej walijska zielona, rycząc z głodu, a chińska ogniomiotna obróciła się z przerażającą szybkością i mocą, w kierunku widowni na wschodzie. Dorośli czarodzieje zaczęli ciskać zaklęciami w smoki, ale te odbijały się tylko od ich łusek, w dodatku niełatwo było rzucić jakiekolwiek porządne zaklęcie, stojąc w środku uciekającego tłumu.

Harry nacisnął mocno na ramię Dracona.

– Tu właśnie przyda mi się wasza pomoc – powiedział, podnosząc głos, żeby dało się go usłyszeć ponad ryknięciami i przerażonymi wrzaskami. – Wiem, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Was chcę prosić, żebyście ochronili ludzi wokół siebie – znajdźcie tych, z którymi miałem dodatkowe zajęcia i powiedzcie im, żeby wam pomogli – nie krzywdząc przy okazji smoków.

Draco zamrugał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie krzywdząc smoków? Czemu?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to musiał być absolutnie koszmarny uśmiech, bardziej wyglądający jak pośmiertny grymas.

– Ponieważ – powiedział – będę potrzebował całej mojej mocy i rozsądku, żeby się z nimi rozprawić jak należy, a potrafię wyczuć kiedy coś je boli. _Accio Błyskawica!_

Zaklęcie przywołujące zostało rzucone z taką desperacją, że miotła, którą dostał na urodziny od Dracona, wystrzeliła w jego kierunku niczym z procy. Harry przerzucił nad nią nogę i wzbił się w powietrze zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć albo zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać. Poczuł wiatr we włosach i znajome podekscytowanie. To dobrze. Mógł się tego uchwycić, żeby pozostać we własnym ciele, kiedy leciał w kierunku smoczyc i czuł nacisk ich trzech potężnych umysłów.

Najpierw musi ściągnąć na siebie ich uwagę.

Zanurkował pod brzuchem rogogonki, a ta zauważyła, że coś innego pojawiło się w powietrzu mimo kontroli Imperiusa, więc zaczęła go śledzić wzrokiem, więc zanurkował w kierunku jej gniazda. Przez chwilę nie wiedział nic poza łuskami, jego nozdrza wypełniły się smrodem smoczej skóry i ognia, ale wyrzucił się z tego lecąc długą spiralą pełną świateł i cieni w kierunku jaj o cementowej barwie.

Nawet klątwa Niewybaczalna nie była w stanie kontrolować paniki, jaką smocza matka odczuła na widok zagrożenia, które zbliżało się do jej jaj. Rogogonka odwróciła się w jego kierunku, uwalniając się od zaklęcia, wrzeszcząc i lecąc szybko za nim. Bardzo szybko znalazła się tak blisko, że wiatr spod jej łopoczących skrzydeł był wokół Harry'ego, tak dziki, że mało co go nie zrzucił z miotły.

Harry obrócił się na miotle do góry nogami, unikając zarówno wściekłych pazurów rogogonki, jak i smagnięcia cienkiego ogona walijskiej zielonej, która obróciła się w jego kierunku kiedy przeleciał nad jej gniazdem. Ich umysły zaatakowały go, wrażenie głodu, łowów, mordu i słusznego gniewu przecinały jego myśli, podczas gdy on starał się wykonać skomplikowany manewr z podwójną beczką.

Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi zająć się atakiem, a ciału lataniem. W _dół_ i _kółko_ , a potem _zwrot_ i _śruba_ i _kolejna_ , a potem był już za nimi i znowu się wnosił, niczym sokół z gniazda, z rogogonką zaraz za nim, która miała ogon podwinięty przezornie pod brzuchem, żeby przypadkiem nie uszkodzić swoich jaj.

Walijska zielona wzbiła się w powietrze i skręcała właśnie w jego kierunku, jej uwaga przyciągnięta jego lataniem, albo jego połączeniem z jej umysłem, czy może nawet jego magią. Harry był w stanie wyczuć, że chińska ogniomiotna też się obróciła w jego stronę, chcąc się dowiedzieć co tak zaniepokoiło pozostałe. Chwila bicia skrzydłami i nerwowego drapania ziemi i wreszcie ona też dołączyła do nich w powietrzu.

 _Świetnie. Ściągnąłem na siebie ich uwagę._

 _Teraz pytanie, co ja do cholery mam właściwie z tym zrobić?_

* * *

Draco wiedział, kiedy może się wykłócać z Harrym i to nie była jedna z tych okazji. Determinacja, twarda niczym smocza skóra, przywaliła w Dracona jak ściana kiedy Harry powiedział im, czego od nich oczekuje. W dodatku to nie tak, że ktokolwiek mógł z nim polecieć, ostatecznie zaklęcia nałożone na Błyskawicę pozwalały tylko Harry'emu na niej latać.

Co nie oznaczało, że kiedy zwrócił się do pozostałych Ślizgonów, to serce mu nie dudniło w uszach.

– Pansy – powiedział – przekaż to pozostałym, którzy chodzili na te jego lekcje.

Pansy rzuciła mu elokwentne, zaskoczone spojrzenie. Wokół nich przelewały się tłumy ludzi, niepewnych w którą stronę powinni biec. _W tym zamieszaniu?_ mówiły jej oczy, wyraźnie uważając, że wymówienie tego na głos jest zbędne.

– Przecież jesteś czarownicą, na litość Merlina – syknął na nią Draco, po czym zwrócił się do Milicenty. – Wiesz w ogóle, czego on ich uczył na tych zajęciach?

– Wiem – powiedziała Milicenta. – Zaglądałam tam czasami. Miałam na sobie zaklęcie kameleona, żeby nikt nie pytał co ja tam w ogóle robię. Chyba wiem jak rozproszyć smoka. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę przed siebie. – _Speculum Ardoris!_

Tarcza płomieni wyleciała z jej różdżki i wystrzeliła w kierunku czerwonego smoka; Draco miał wrażenie, że to chiński ogniomiot, ale nie był pewny. Płomienie owinęły się wokół smoczego pyska, przesłaniając go przez chwilę, kiedy to ze środka niemal momentalnie zaczął ich dochodzić pełen irytacji ryk. Draco przełknął ślinę. To będzie musiało zadziałać. Ogień przecież nie skrzywdzi smoka. Smok był tylko porządnie zirytowany, nic mu nie było, a to oznaczało, że Harry nie spadnie lada moment ze swojej miotły jak worek szmat.

Inni ludzie zdawali się podłapać ten pomysł. Okrzyki " _Speculum Ardoris!_ " zaczęły ich dobiegać z innych miejsc na widowni i Draco odetchnął lekko, kiedy zobaczył małą, odważną, szaloną postać wciąż na swojej miotle, unikającą zręcznie pazurów, szczęk, ogonów i słupów ognia.

Draco wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się koncentrować, tak mocno jak tylko mógł, na najsilniejszym zaklęciu obronnym jakie znał. Musiał chronić; nie znał tych wszystkich zaklęć, które Harry uczył pozostałych, a Pansy wreszcie wpadła na pomysł rzucenia na siebie _Sonorusa_ , żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę ludzi, a on sam czuł jak zalewa go fala emocji, bo Harry'ego nie było już w jego pobliżu.

Tak się składało, że najsilniejsze zaklęcie ochronne jakie znał było częścią mrocznych sztuk. Nauczył się go od ojca tuż przed wyjechaniem do Hogwartu, na wypadek, gdyby spotkał tam więcej wrogów niż początkowo zakładali.

 _No trudno. Ludzie będą musieli się z tym jakoś pogodzić._

– _Defensor vindictae!_

Wokół Dracona rozlały się fale chłodnej czerni, obejmując widownię i zamarzając głupich uczniów, którzy nie byli w stanie opanować paniki i tylko z wrzaskiem biegali w kółko. Otworzył oczy. Był w środku tego zaklęcia, więc był w stanie wyjrzeć ponad nie i ciemny koc, który rzuciło na okolicę.

Potężne oczy otworzyły się na powierzchni zaraz przy jednym z końców widowni i obejrzały się na Dracona. Draco kiwnął głową i zdołał podnieść swoje ręce, przepchnąć je przez mgłę i zacisnąć ponad sobą.

Pięści pojawiły się zaraz pod oczami. Jeśli któryś ze smoków, albo dowolna inna wroga siła, spróbuje zaatakować ludzi objętych mrocznym zaklęciem, to te pięści zrobią z przeciwnika miazgę, prawdopodobnie go zabijając. Draco nie mógł być tego pewny, ponieważ jego ojciec w czasie treningów pozwalał mu włożyć w tarczę zaledwie łagodną porcję siły.

Nie tym razem. Tym razem będzie chronił ludzi, zarówno dla własnego dobra jak i dlatego, że Harry go o to poprosił.

 _Harry._

Draco wbił oczy w niebo, gdzie kawałek jego życia leciał na swojej miotle w śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym tańcu, i poczuł jak go skręca w żołądku. Chciał się porzygać, ale zamiast tego stał, gotów do obrony. Ponieważ Harry go o to poprosił.

 _Błagam cię, ty durny gnoju, wróć tu żywy i zobacz jak grzecznie się ciebie posłuchałem._

* * *

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czemu zawsze musiała za wszystkich myśleć. _Speculum Ardoris_ naprawdę niewiele pomoże, mroczne zaklęcie, które rzucił Malfoy, objęło zaledwie połowę widowni, Parkinson darła się jak opętana, tłumacząc ludziom, że mają nie krzywdzić smoków, a tymczasem Harry, ten dzielny, przeklęty idiota, latał w kółko wysoko nad ziemią, ścigany przez trójkę niesłychanie niebezpiecznych mrocznych stworzeń. Może nie mogą skrzywdzić smoków, ale przecież musieli się upewnić, że Harry będzie żył dość długo, żeby zrobić to, co sobie zaplanował.

To nie do końca tak, że przeszkadzało jej myślenie o wszystkim. Po prostu byłoby miło, gdyby inni też się tym czasem zajęli.

Podniosła różdżkę, ostrożnie skupiając się na rogogonce węgierskiej, która była najbliżej Harry'ego i wyszeptała to samo zaklęcie, którego Connor używał, kiedy stawiał czoła tej smoczycy.

Po chwili w powietrzu latały już dwie kopie Harry'ego, a potem trzy kiedy wymówiła zaklęcie po raz kolejny, a potem cztery. Hermiona poczuła, że zaczyna się pocić z wysiłku, który musiała wkładać w koncentrację niezbędną do utrzymania obrazów. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż się spodziewała, zwłaszcza z takiej odległości i przy jednoczesnej kontroli tak wielu na raz.

Ale była potężną czarownicą. Poradzi sobie. Nie potrzebowała też do tego jakiegoś durnego rytuału czystokrwistych. Potrzebowała tylko swojej woli i magii, a wiedziała, że tych ma dość by rywalizować z co potężniejszymi czystokrwistymi w szkole.

Rogogonka ryknęła ze złością i skręciła, zaprzestając pościgu za prawdziwym Harrym, żeby przywalić ogonem w jedną z kopii. Walijska zielona też przyłączyła się do akcji, kłapiąc zębami i skrzecząc, kiedy obraz rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale zaczynała się robić niebezpiecznie zmęczona i nie sądziła, żeby...

– _Aedifico spiritum cum odoratu et vibrare._

Hermiona niemal opadła na kolana na ziemię z ulgi, kiedy usłyszała jak ktoś obok niej też szepcze to zaklęcie, ale silne ramię objęło ją za ramiona, utrzymując na nogach. Nawet jej to aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało, kiedy spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Zachariasza Smitha. Smith nie był w sumie aż taki zły jak człowiek się już do niego przyzwyczaił i przymykał oko na te jego irytujące zagrywki.

– Nie wierzę, że nikt inny nawet nie próbuje mu jakoś pomóc – powiedziała.

– No wiesz, profesorowie chronią uczniów po tej stronie – powiedział Zachariasz tym swoim chłodnym, przeciągającym zgłoski tonem. – Podejrzewam, że uznali, że to jest ważniejsze od jednego ucznia, choćby nie wiem jak potężnego.

Hermiona skrzywiła się na niego.

– Tak, ale pozostali uczniowie też tego nie robią!

– Niebezpieczeństwo bycia najmądrzejszą, Hermiono – powiedział Zachariasz, a naprawdę rzadko zwracał się do niej po imieniu. – Trzeba się zająć wszystkim tym, co innym nie przyjdzie nawet do głów. _Aedifico spiritum cum odoratu et vibrare._

Hermiona wbiła znowu wzrok w Harry'ego i powtórzyła zaklęcie, uznając, że już dostatecznie wróciła do sił. Nigdy, przenigdy nikomu nie powie jak strasznie jej się miło zrobiło kiedy usłyszała słowa Zachariasza.

* * *

Harry był wdzięczny za obrazy, które pojawiły się nagle wokół niego, za magię defensywną, którą czuł za plecami i za zaklęcia ognistego lustra, które od czasu do czasu oszałamiało smoki. Wdzięczny, ale nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien zrobić z całym tym czasem, który wszyscy mu załatwiają. Wszystkie smoki wciąż były skupione na nim; był w stanie, przy odrobinie koncentracji, zobaczyć się przez ich oczy.

 _Masz powiązanie z ich umysłami. Wykorzystaj je._

 _Ale w tym właśnie problem_ , pomyślał Harry, okręcając się wokół najnowszej próby walijskiej zielonej spopielenia go. Inne magiczne stworzenia, jakie znał, miały na sobie sieci. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby uwolnić te smoczyce, jeśli nie miały one na sobie niczego w tym stylu.

 _Są dzikie, ale nie są wolne. Muszą być w jakiś sposób spętane. Tylko w jaki sposób mogłyby być, skoro wydostały się poza osłony i wyrwały spod jarzma zaklęć, które miały je utrzymać w tych zagrodach?_

Harry skupił się na tym i w czasie uników robił szybkie uskoki do ich umysłów, starając się rozwikłać chorobliwą nerwowość chińskiej ogniomiotnej, chłodną złośliwość walijskiej zielonej, złość rogogonki węgierskiej i jak mógłby użyć tego z pożytkiem dla siebie nie spadając przy okazji z miotły.

Już po chwili miał wrażenie, że wie, co powinien zrobić. W ich umysłach jednak _były_ pewne ograniczenia. Jeśli umysły smoków były niczym jeziora czy oceany, to wciąż w pewnej chwili musiały się zderzyć z brzegami lądów, na których zalegało wszystko to, czego ich umysły nie były w stanie pojąć. Zastanawiał się, co mogło tam być, a nawet poza nimi, jaki rodzaj wolności smoki byłyby w stanie osiągnąć, gdyby tylko były w stanie wyjrzeć choćby na chwilę poza swoją dzikość.

Wziął głęboki oddech i pociągnął, zawisając nieruchomo na miotle w powietrzu.

Rogogonka rzuciła się na niego, podnosząc przednie łapy z pazurami rozwartymi szeroko, z łbem przechylonym bokiem do niego. Harry pochwycił spojrzeniem jej lśniące oko i pozwolił się sobie porwać w wietrze legilimencji, czy też wietrze, który znalazł w nim sobie miejsce, kiedy przeszedł przez mroczne wrota podczas nocy Walpurgii, do jej umysłu.

Przyniósł ze sobą muzykę, którą słyszał, kiedy krążył nad Zakazanym Lasem na grzbiecie testrala i uwolnił ją w umyśle rogogonki, wypełniając jej myśli dudniącym chórem, który skupiał się wokół wolności i radości, zamiast rozszalałej złości, głodu i matczynego rozgoryczenia, które w niej szalały.

Przemknął się przez jej myśli, po czym przeleciał ponad wybrzeżem jej oceanicznego umysłu i przebił się dalej. Rogogonka słuchała muzyki, o której już dawno zapomniała i nie myślała o niej kiedy ją przywieziono do Hogwartu. _Miała_ na sobie pęta, nawet jeśli zostały one narzucone przez jej własną naturę, a nie przez zaklęcia, które rzucili na nią opiekunowie smoków. Wepchnięta w żal i wściekłość po straconym jajku zapomniała, że życie składa się z czegoś więcej jak tylko chwili obecnej. W ten sposób właśnie czarodzieje przejmowali nad smokami kontrolę: wzburzali ich emocje i one same ją nad sobą traciły.

Harry wymknął się po drugiej stronie i kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że dalej siedzi na swojej miotle i nie jest spopielony.

Rogogonka węgierska zaczęła śpiewać.

Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy usłyszał jak słodka jest to pieśń, po czym podniósł rękę przed swoją twarz, jakby próbował chronić oczy przed fizycznym atakiem. Blizna go łaskotała i piekła, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy testral zlizywał z niej krew. Muzyka mijała go ze wszystkich stron, jedna nawałnica nut za drugą, wzbierające crescendo dźwięku. Była dzika, tak, ale była też wolna, a smoczyca przypomniała sobie, że mogła robić co chce, być czym tylko chce i opierać się im.

Opuściła skrzydła i zaczęła latać wokół niego w dziwnym układzie, od którego śledzenia szybko zakręciło się Harry'emu w głowie, ale który rozpoznał jako symbol nieskończoności, skupiony wokół jego miotły. Nie był jednak pewien tego, co widzi, a nie był też w stanie jej się zbyt długo przyglądać. Rogogonka lśniła, jakby pieśń, którą śpiewała, zmieniła się w światło, które odbijało się od jej łusek w płonącej chwale, niczym słońce wpadające przez mozaikę.

Chwilę potem do pieśni przyłączyły się, jakby w odpowiedzi, głosy walijskiej zielonej i chińskiej ogniomiotnej i nagle Harry wyczuł, że ich muzyka łączy się z potężnymi prądami innej, która leciała w tle, na granicy słuchu, zawsze unosząc się ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Przecież mroczne stworzenia nie przestały istnieć w chwili, w której pojawiło się Światło. Słońce mogło się wybić ponad horyzont, ale to nie oznaczało, że gwiazdy nagle przestały lśnić.

Rogogonka machnęła w dół, a potem w bok ogonem, pazurami i kończynami, poruszając się z niewiarygodnie piękniejszą gracją niż wcześniej, po czym zawisła przed nim. Harry spojrzał jej w oczy i te były gotowe go pożreć, jak zawsze, ale tym razem został wciągnięty do wolności i czegoś nawet lepszego od wolności.

Smoczyce znalazły się znowu w stanie umysłu zbliżonym do spokojnej radości, którą zawsze powinny zajmować. Nie chciały nikogo krzywdzić, ponieważ ten rodzaj zabijania, bezmyślnego niszczenia, był ich po prostu niegodny. Zabiorą swoje jaja i wrócą do domu, gdzie już nikogo nie spotka krzywda.

Rogogonka odetchnęła. Płomienie wyleciały z jej nozdrzy, ale podzieliły się tuż przed Harrym, mijając go z obu stron. Harry poczuł, jak ogień liże mu skórę, ale to był wyjątkowo delikatny dotyk, skłaniający go do myślenia o cieple, które odczuwał tego ranka, kiedy obudził się obok Dracona, zamiast przeraźliwego, okrutnego bólu, którego powinien był oczekiwać.

 _Ona ci dziękuje._

Rogogonka obróciła się i zanurkowała w kierunku swojego gniazda, które złapała wszystkimi czterema kompletami pazurów i bez problemu uniosła w powietrze. Zawróciła i wzbiła się z powrotem w powietrze, szybując w stronę wschodu, wciąż najjaśniejszego punktu na niebie. Walijska zielona i chińska ogniomiotna też opadły na ziemię i zabrały swoje jajka, po czym ruszyły za nią, chociaż walijska zielona oddzieliła się od pozostałych po kilku chwilach wspólnego lotu. Harry patrzył, kiedy ta skręcała na zachód i wciąż słyszał jej głos, nawołujący go z oddali, śpiewający o chwale patrzenia na wszystko z wysokości. Śpiew ogniomiotnej był delikatniejszy, wciąż pełen wahania, ale nie mniej od pozostałych bogaty, pełny i wspaniały.

Harry unosił się na miotle i patrzył za nimi, póki wszystkie nie zniknęły mu z pola widzenia. Serce go ściskało w piersi, a pieśń wciąż wibrowała mu kusząco w uszach, ciągnąc, wzywając.

Niepotrzebnie. Nie mógł się jej poddać.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i skierował w stronę ziemi. Podejrzewał, że teraz będzie go czekało mnóstwo tłumaczenia się.

Sam też chciał jednak jakichś odpowiedzi. Na przykład w kwestii tego, kto rzucił _Imperio_ i czy nikomu nie stała się krzywda.

* * *

Draco zniósł tarczę ochronną jak tylko smoki zaczęły się zbierać do odlotu. Po części dlatego, żeby nikt nie zaczął zadawać mu niepotrzebnych pytań – które i tak nastąpią, ale wolał je ograniczyć do minimum – a po części dlatego, że chciał się czym prędzej znaleźć przy Harrym.

Harry wylądował niedaleko widowni i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie był w stanie oderwać rąk od miotły. Po chwili mu się udało, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem i lekko zaskoczonym mruknięciem. Podniósł głowę, mrugając i rozejrzał się za Draconem.

Draco zawsze potem o tym pamiętał. To _jego_ Harry wyglądał wtedy w pierwszej kolejności, a jakaś jego część się radowała, tuliła i nurzała w tej wiedzy.

Uśmiechnął się powoli, żeby Harry wiedział, że nie jest na niego zły, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Ramiona Harry'emu opadły w wyraźnej uldze.

Wreszcie Draconowi udało się wyjść z widowni, więc położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu i został zalany na powitanie zmęczeniem (jak piasek), satysfakcją (słodki cukierek na ustach) i jeszcze większą ilością determinacji (wciąż jak ściana z litej skały).

– Co tak rozwścieczyło smoki? – mruknął, ponieważ w świetle tego wszystkiego, co się właśnie przewijało mu przez duszę, nie był w stanie normalnie mówić.

– Ktoś rzucił klątwę Imperiusa – szepnął Harry, po czym nagle się zaśmiał i opadł na Dracona. – A teraz całe to spanie jest na nic, bo jestem tak zmęczony jak zawsze.

Draco był w stanie powiedzieć, że to nie była prawda. Pogłaskał jednak Harry'ego po nasadzie karku, zauważając, że jego blizna lśni czerwienią, nawet jeśli nie krwawi...

Przyglądał się Harry'emu do chwili, w którym ostre ukłucie strachu nie odwróciło jego uwagi. Odwrócił szybko głowę, mrużąc oczy, kiedy przyglądał się części widowni, którą zajmowało większość profesorów. Miał wrażenie, że ta emocja doszła go właśnie stamtąd, ale to przecież nie miało sensu. Czemu ktoś miałby odczuwać tak silny strach, kiedy już było po wszystkim?

Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego z rozczarowaniem na twarzy, McGonagall uśmiechała się z drapieżną dumą. Moody krzywił się na nich, wyglądając na równie niezadowolonego co zawsze – chociaż w tym przypadku mógł być po prostu zły na Dracona, o jego popisywanie się mrocznymi sztukami.

Draco odrzucił od siebie pomysł, że znajdzie teraz kogoś, kto się tak bardzo bał, po czym przytulił Harry'ego bliżej do siebie, bo wokół nich zaczęło się zbierać coraz więcej ludzi. Wiedział, gdzie w tej chwili chce być najbardziej i to miejsce znajdowało się dokładnie tam, gdzie był. A Harry opierał się o niego bez oporów, nawet przechylając się, kiedy Draco przesunął się nieco, mamrocząc coś o tym, że jest mu ciepło i czuje się bezpiecznie.

 _Reszta kłopotów będzie musiała się w pewnej chwili rozwiązać, bo nie ma szans, żebym się teraz poddał. Albo z niego zrezygnował._


	41. Atak żmii

Ten rozdział się tak trochę obija o wszystkich i o wszystko. Tak jakby. Wiele postaci oberwie w łeb.  
Ode mnie. *wyjmuje młot*

 **Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty: Atak żmii**

– No ale o co ci chodzi? – zapytał niewinnie Blaise, machając "Prorokiem codziennym" przed twarzą Harry'ego. – Wydawało mi się, że ucieszysz się na widok kolejnego artykułu na twój temat. To po prostu znaczy, że się im jeszcze nie znudziłeś.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Gdyby tylko mógł odpowiedzieć spokojnie, albo w jakiś sposób przegonić rumieniec zalewający mu policzki, to pewnie Blaise przestałby się z nim wreszcie droczyć, ale to wciąż przerastało jego możliwości.

– Przecież minął już ponad tydzień – powiedział, po czym wypił za jednym zamachem pół szklanki swojego soku dyniowego. Draco musiał go klepnąć w plecy i zrobił to znacznie energiczniej niż to było potrzebne. Harry pokręcił głową kiedy znowu mógł mówić. – Wydawać by się mogło, że już zdążą o tym zapomnieć.

Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy wokół spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem. Spojrzał Milicencie w oczy, potem Pansy, Draconowi, aż wreszcie znudziła mu się ta gra.

– No co? – zażądał.

– Potter – powiedział Blaise, przeciągając z wyższością zgłoski. – Dziecko pokonało trzy dorosłe smoki, naprawdę ci się wydaje, że gazety o tym tak po prostu zapomną?

– Wcale ich nie pokonałem, po prostu odleciały...

– Podczas gdy profesorowie stali obok i nic nie robili? – Blaise zerknął na swoją kopię gazety. – Jak to szło... o, tutaj. "Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, zdawał się być zaskoczony kiedy Harry Potter wzbił się w powietrze."

– Chronili uczniów...

– A potem ty wylądowałeś na ziemi, cały i zdrowy, po tym jak zaszarżowałeś na miotle na _smoki_! – Blaise pokręcił na niego głową. – To _strasznie_ dramatyczna historia, Harry. Oczywiście, że teraz cię uwielbiają.

– Oczywiście, że nic mi się nie stało. – Harry chciał zjeść więcej tostów, ale całkiem stracił apetyt. Westchnął i zamknął oczy, pocierając palcami czoło.

– Boli cię głowa? – zapytała Milicenta.

Harry zerknął na nią z ukosa, ale wyglądała na zmartwioną, a nie podejrzliwą.

– Nie – powiedział. I nie bolała, nie tak naprawdę. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia jego blizna prawie go nie bolała. _Ten_ ból głowy miał bardziej prozaiczną przyczynę. – Po prostu żałuję, że wciąż wałkują ten sam temat, zamiast zająć się czymś innym. – Pokręcił głową i wstał. – Chodźcie. McGonagall wciąż mi nie wybaczyła tego, że ominąłem transmutację w zeszły piątek.

Akurat wstali, kiedy Blaise, wciąż przeglądający swoją gazetę, mruknął z zaskoczeniem:

– O proszę.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co?

– Ty się chyba ściąłeś w pewnej chwili z czarownicą o nazwisku Umbridge, nie? – zapytał Blaise, zerkając na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Tutaj jest napisane, że została mianowana na szefa departamentu regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń.

Harry poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.

– Przecież to niedorzeczne – powiedział do nikogo konkretnego. – Nienawidziła mnie tylko dlatego, że byłem wężousty. Kto ją w ogóle dopuścił do stanowiska, na którym trzeba zajmować się rejestracją i opieką takimi jak my. Po prostu nie wierzę... – Pokręcił głową, niezdolny do ogarnięcia takiej bzdury.

 _Z drugiej strony, to przecież ministerstwo. A nie wszyscy w nim są jak Rufus Scrimgeour._

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Blaise złożył gazetę i wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Czasami polityka w ministerstwie po prostu tak działa.

– Wiem. – Harry nie powiedział reszty tego, o czym myślał. Jeśli Umbridge otrzymała pozycję, z której jest w stanie krzywdzić magiczne stworzenia, to tylko przysporzy mu to więcej zmartwień. Był _vatesem_. Musiał to przemyśleć i co to może oznaczać w przyszłości dla magicznych stworzeń w Brytanii.

– No mów – ponagliła go Milicenta.

Harry drgnął lekko.

– Myślałem o moich sojusznikach – powiedział mimo wszystko. Starał się, ilekroć nie krył się po kątach przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli mu pogratulować pieprzonego _bohaterstwa_ , do częstszego otwierania się przed Ślizgonami, wyjaśniania im, co go martwi i dlaczego. – Centaurach i całej reszcie. Mogą źle skończyć, jeśli za sterami zasiadł ktoś taki jak Umbridge.

– Zawsze myślisz o wszystkim z szerszej perspektywy, co? – Milicenta nie brzmiała, jakby miała mu to za złe, po prostu mówiła z namysłem.

– Zawsze.

To nie dobiegło ich od Blaise'a, który zabarwiłby to słowo ciężkim sarkazmem, ale od Dracona. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Jeszcze bardziej nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco patrzy na niego z oczami jasnymi od emocji, czegoś w rodzaju ciepła i swego rodzaju dumy.

 _Czemu on się tak na mnie patrzy? Znaczy, wiem, że jest moim przyjacielem, ale przyjaciele przecież zwykle nie patrzą tak na swoich przyjaciół._

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Domyślam się, że będziesz chciał coś z tym w tej sprawie zrobić, Harry – powiedział.

– Ja... tak. – Harry pokręcił głową i poczuł, że Wielu zaczyna mu się wiercić na ramieniu. To było przyjemne odwrócenie uwagi od prób rozwikłania, dlaczego do cholery Draco się patrzy na niego w ten sposób, skoro nie zrobił niczego, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć. – Milicento, czy możesz dzisiaj ze mną pójść do Zakazanego Lasu? Chyba już czas, żebym ci znalazł owalny kamień i przedstawił cię centaurom.

Milicenta kiwnęła głową, a jej twarz się wyraźnie odprężyła.

– No nareszcie, Potter – powiedziała, ale nie brzmiała, jakby czymś ją zirytował.

– Uwaga, uczniowie.

Harry odwrócił się ze złością. Już prawie udało im się wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, ale co więcej, śniadaniowe ogłoszenia Dumbledore'a nigdy nie wróżyły mu nic dobrego.

Dyrektor nie spojrzał jednak w kierunku Harry'ego, zamiast tego postanowił błyszczeć oczami w kierunku stołów, przy których siedzieli uczniowie Durmstrangu, Beauxbatons i Gryffindoru.

– Chciałbym tylko wszystkim przypomnieć – powiedział, bez trudu pogłaśniając swój głos tak, żeby wszyscy go słyszeli – że za kilka tygodni odbędzie się bal bożonarodzeniowy – tradycja, której Hogwart zawsze się trzymał ilekroć Turniej Trójmagiczny był tutaj organizowany. Uczniowie będą zaproszeni do Wielkiej Sali na tańce i ucztę. – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Bal jest ograniczony dla roczników od czwartego w górę, o ile młodszy uczeń nie zostanie zaproszony przez starszego. Suknie są wymagane jako formalny strój. Nasi reprezentanci poprowadzą pierwszy taniec. Sugeruję, żebyście czym prędzej znaleźli sobie partnerów, panie Krum, panno Delacour, panie Potter. Wasze szkoły będą liczyć na niezły popis.

 _To chyba nie jest drugie zadanie?_ pomyślał Harry z paniką, ale po chwili się uspokoił i powiedział sobie, że ma przestać zachowywać się jak idiota. Przecież znał rozkład jak wszyscy inni. Drugie zadanie odbędzie się dopiero w lutym. Nakazał sobie skończyć z tą paranoją, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, ignorując podekscytowane mamrotanie innych uczniów. No dobrze, może _to_ konkretne ogłoszenie nie było aż takie złe, ale kto wie, jak koszmarne przyniesie im konsekwencje. Jak do tej pory wszystkie pozostały niosły ze sobą coś złego.

– Świetnie – powiedział Blaise tonem głębokiej satysfakcji.

– Co, zastanawiasz się nad zaproszeniem swojej sympatii, Blaise? – dogryzł mu Draco zanim Harry w ogóle zdążył go zapytać o co mu chodzi.

Chłopak zarumienił się lekko, ale podniósł głowę wysoko.

– Tak się składa, że _owszem_. A to wymaga więcej odwagi niż w tobie kiedykolwiek się znajdzie, Draco, bo ty potrafisz tylko siedzieć po kątach i dąsać się, że _twoja_ sympatia nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z sali.

– Mógłbyś po prostu z nią porozmawiać, wiesz? – powiedział Harry, łapiąc Dracona za ramię, żeby ten nie miał okazji przekląć Blaise'a. – Wiem, że nie chcesz, że się wstydzisz, ale jak inaczej ta osoba ma się dowiedzieć, że coś w ogóle do niej czujesz?

Draco obrócił się w jego kierunku tak szybko, że Harry niemal usiadł na podłodze.

– Nie wiesz – wypalił Draco, którego twarz zrobiła się w wyjątkowo chorobliwy sposób czerwona. – I nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, Harry Potterze, póki z sufitu Wielkiej Sali nie spadnie na ciebie oświecenie, wielkimi, drukowanymi literami. – Przymrużył oczy. – I _niczego_ się nie wstydzę.

– Teraz to już zaczynasz się robić nierozsądny – powiedział Harry, odsuwając się od Dracona. Nie było sensu się z nim spierać kiedy był w takim nastroju. – A Blaise będzie się z tobą dalej droczył, póki nie zrobisz czegoś, co się temu postawi.

Draco tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł szybko z sali.

Milicenta i Pansy zwijały się ze śmiechu, jakby przed chwilą usłyszały najśmieszniejszy żart na świecie. Harry uznał, że wszyscy dzisiaj po prostu powariowali, po czym ruszył za Blaise'em i Draconem.

* * *

– Fuj – powiedziała Milicenta, z obrzydzeniem rzucając zaklęcie na swojego buta, które odrzuciło na bok jakiegoś gluta. Harry musiał przyznać, że łatwiej było przemierzać Zakazany Las w trakcie dnia, ale wcale nie robił się on przez to przyjemniejszy.

– No chodź, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Harry. W dłoni trzymał kurczowo owalny kamień, który znalazł po kilku godzinach szukania. Nie chciał ryzykować, że go upuści i będzie musiał szukać kolejnego. Poza tym, kto wie, czy centaurom nie przeszkadzałby ubrudzony kamień? Albo upieraliby się, że powinien przynieść wyłącznie pierwszy, który znajdzie i żaden inny się nie nada?

Wiedział, że centaury ich obserwują. Osobliwe pęknięcia gałązek wokół nich i sporadyczne uderzenie kopytem o ziemię mu to podpowiedziały. Ale jeszcze do niego nie podeszli. Harry podejrzewał, że tego nie zrobią, póki razem z Milicentą nie znajdą się na łące, na której kiedyś uratował Draconowi życie.

Razem z Milicentą dotarli do jakiejś ścieżki i Harry pozwolił się sobie trochę odprężyć. Był _naprawdę_ ładny dzień, co było niespotykane w grudniu, promienie słońca przewijały się między gałęziami, padając na nich z krystalicznie czystego nieba, które zdawało się być jaśniejsze i jakieś bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle. Otaczające ich drzewa straciły już niemal wszystkie liście, a ich pnie lśniły od szronu, odbijając światło złotawym połyskiem, a pod ich nogami liście szeleściły i chrupały, jakby wciąż rozmawiały między sobą. Harry czuł wokół siebie ożywienie lasu. Większość stworzeń załatwiała ostatnie sprawy zanim zima zdąży na dobre się rozgościć.

Za parę tygodni nastąpi przesilenie zimowe. A wtedy... wtedy spotka się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i razem wykonają ostatni krok tańca sojuszu. Harry poczuł, jak lekki dreszcz wyczekiwania przebiega przez niego, dołączając do podekscytowania magicznych stworzeń lasu. Miał wrażenie, że wie, o co Lucjusz go poprosi, ale już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć to, co sam dostanie.

Wielu niespodziewanie syknęło mu na ramieniu tak głośno, że nawet Milicenta się obejrzała. Harry zatrzymał się i podwinął rękaw, pozwalając małej złoto–zielonej kobrze się zobaczyć.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, przerzucając się na wężomowę.

– _Intruzi_ – powiedział wąż. – _Wyczuwamy ich. Używają tych samych zaklęć, których używali przeciw nam w naszym pierwszym domu. Szukają roju, a kiedy go znajdą, to go zniszczą._ – Wąż wibrował ze złości i niepokoju. – _Czemu tutaj przyszli? Skąd się wzięli?_

Harry zaklął pod nosem. Obiecał Wielu, że będzie ich chronił przed łowcami i nie miał zamiaru się z tego wycofać. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Milicentę, żeby się upewnić, że będzie mówił po angielsku.

– Łowcy – szepnął. – W lesie, szukają roju kobr.

Oczy Milicenty najpierw otworzyły się szerzej, a potem przymrużyły.

– Przecież łowcy mają zakaz wstępu do Zakazanego Lasu – powiedziała. – Chyba że... och, dajcie spokój. To by było po prostu głupie.

– Co byłoby głupie? – Harry nasłuchiwał teraz, starając się wyłapać dźwięki, które nie należały do tego lasu. Niestety, na nic. Gniazdo Wielu znajdowało się znacznie głębiej. Łowcy mogli być już w jego pobliżu, więc Harry nie byłby w stanie ich usłyszeć.

– Chyba, że ministerstwo zniosło ten zakaz – powiedziała Milicenta, wyraźnie zdegustowana. – Chyba, że wydali jakiś specjalny edykt, który pozwolił na polowania. Zrobili już tak kiedyś, pięćdziesiąt lat temu, kiedy ostatnim razem otworzono Komnatę Tajemnic i bestia szalała po szkole. Wydawało im się, że może mieć legowisko w lesie, więc pozwolili łowcom na wejście i zniszczenie go, jeśli tylko je znajdą.

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko na wzmiankę o Komnacie – wspomnienie, które prześladowało go, kiedy w jego pobliżu znajdowali się dementorzy – ale to uczucie szybko zostało zalane falą gniewu, która pojawiła się zaraz po nim. Kiedy zrobił krok przed siebie, pod jego stopą pojawił się świeży lód.

– Umbridge – warknął cicho. – Dostała się do władzy, która jej to umożliwiła, założę się, że pamiętała, że rozmawiałem z rojem kobr i że wypuściłem je w tym lesie na wolność. Sfora mogła jej o tym powiedzieć. Co za _zdzira_.

– Co chcesz teraz zrobić? – Milicenta strząsnęła przedramieniem, pochwyciła zręcznie wylatującą różdżkę, po czym przechyliła głowę na bok, jakby w ogóle się nie bała. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie nawet tak jest. Jego furia nie była wycelowana w nią.

– Uratuję Wielu – powiedział Harry, ale jego umysł już leciał w kierunku innego planu. Jego złość była większa niż się spodziewał. Rozumiał to jednak. Umbridge była do tej pory zaledwie maleńkim cierniem u jego boku. Chciała stać się większym, ale nie miał zamiaru jej na to pozwolić. W głowie też formował mu się plan, dobry sposób na pozbycie się jej na dobre. – Sprawię, że Umbridge wyleci z roboty. Zmanipuluję kilku ludzi. No wiesz, to co zwykle.

Milicenta roześmiała się za nim, a jej głos był pełen mrocznych obietnic.

– Świetnie – powiedziała. – Zastanawiałam się, jak miałeś zamiar utrzymać passę po tym numerze ze smokami. Prowadź, Potter.

Harry postanowił, że nie weźmie sobie do serca jej doboru słów. Syknął na Wielu, a ci zaprowadzili jego i Milicentę w kierunku gniazda. Harry poukładał sobie plan w głowie i syknął – dźwiękiem nie należącym do wężomowy – kiedy usłyszał przed sobą kroki.

 _A mogliście zostawić moich sojuszników w spokoju_ , pomyślał. _Mogliście ich wszyscy po prostu zostawić w spokoju._

Przykucnął, gestem nakazując Milicencie, żeby się nie ruszała, po czym wyjrzał pomiędzy gałęziami jakiegoś późnojesiennego krzaka, który jeszcze nie stracił wszystkich liści. Zobaczył dwóch czarodziejów, cokolwiek mizernych, ubranych w szaty, które swoim brązem i szarością wtapiały ich w tło lasu. Byli odwróceni do niego plecami, pochyleni lekko nad dziurą w ziemi, w której, z tego co Harry'emu było wiadomo, znajdował się rój. Rozmawiali o czymś, głosami zbyt przyciszonymi, żeby Harry był w stanie ich usłyszeć ze swojego miejsca. Różdżka jednego z nich strzeliła fioletowymi iskrami zaklęcia, którego Harry nie rozpoznał.

– Co teraz? – szepnęła Milicenta.

Harry syknął cicho do Wielu w wężomowie. Wąż odsyknął z entuzjazmem, po czym ześlizgnął mu się z ręki i opadł na ziemię. Przemknął obok czarodziejów, nie atakując ich i wykorzystał swoją więź z rojem, żeby do niego przemówić. Harry podniósł brew i czekał.

Rozmowa czarodziejów dobiegła końca. Ten, który miał na końcu różdżki ciemnofioletowe zaklęcie wyrzucił ręce w górę, jakby zgadzając się na coś, po czym zrobił krok w tył, ustępując drugiemu pierwszeństwa w ataku. Drugi zrobił krok przed siebie, przechylając lekko głowę, tak że Harry był w stanie zobaczyć kawałek jego twarzy. Mrużył z determinacją oczy, jakby wydawało mu się, że będzie w stanie zobaczyć w głąb gniazda samą siłą woli.

Wielu wystrzeliło z jamy niczym wijący się kwiat.

Tuziny złoto–zielonych kobr ruszyło prosto na czarodziejów, którzy odskoczyli do tyłu z zaskoczenia. Ten, który był bliżej, szybko podniósł różdżkę i zaczął inkantować zaklęcie, które prawdopodobnie miało uwięzić albo zniszczyć węże.

Rzucił niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe _Protego_. Usłyszał jak Milicenta bierze gwałtowny oddech, kiedy tarcza zamanifestowała się nad kobrami, odbijając od nich zaklęcie czarodzieja, chociaż nie był pewien co ją tak zaskoczyło. Machnął ręką, rad, że jego magia wciąż pozostawała w jego ciele, i rozciągnął tarczę nad wijący się strumień, który oderwał się od grupy, żeby zaatakować drugiego czarodzieja.

Ten się nie cofnął już dalej i zdawał się być mniej przestraszony od swojego kompana. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się wyjątkowe obrzydzenie, po czym zaczął statecznie inkantować jakieś zaklęcie. Harry podejrzewał, że to również nie przebije się przez jego tarczę, ale wyglądało na to, że to był dobry moment, żeby się wtrącić.

Wybiegł zza krzaków, sycząc z paniką i machając rękami. Tak naprawdę mówił tylko "tak jak ustaliliśmy, żeby ci kretyni nie zorientowali się co jest grane", ale dla czarodziejów i Milicenty pewnie to zabrzmi jak rozkaz.

Wielu zbiegło się z powrotem z głośnym trzaskiem, który rozległ się, kiedy setki łusek uderzyło o siebie. Odwróciło się w jego kierunku, wiele małych główek w tej samej chwili. Harry czuł, jak ich umysł przeskakuje z ciałka do ciałka, po czym wreszcie skupia się w jednym, który akurat był wysunięty najbardziej w jego kierunku.

– Jak ustaliliśmy – syknął znowu Harry.

Wielu zaczęło się chwiać z boku na bok, jakby naprawdę były oczarowane samą jego obecnością. Harry'emu aż dech zaparło, ale uklęknął i wyciągnął ku nim ręce, sycząc ciąg uspokajających słów. Wielu przelało się w jego kierunku, powoli, po czym ruszyło szybciej i wspięło się po jego ciele.

Harry wstał, opleciony kobrami zupełnie jak kiedyś w Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i pozwolił, żeby obwąchały go językami po twarzy. Ciało, które obecnie zawierało w sobie umysł całego roju, owinęło się wokół jego szyi, a jego łeb zawisł mu przed oczami. Harry spojrzał na nie, podziwiając sposób, w jaki promienie światła przebijały przez jego kaptur. Wciąż się bał, ale to uczucie było wyjątkowo przytłumione. Nie obawiał się, że Wielu faktycznie chce zrobić mu krzywdę; wiedział tylko, że jest w stanie to zrobić i to wystarczało, żeby przed wszystkim czuł do nich poważny szacunek. _Niech chociaż jedno z nich napluje mi w oczy, a będę ślepy do końca życia. Nie ma leku na tę truciznę, ani magicznego ani mugolskiego. Pamiętaj o tym, Harry._

– Cicho teraz? – syknął.

Ich falujące głosy odpowiedziały szepczącym "tak", po czym nagle wszystkie ucichły. Harry musiał przyznać, że efekt był imponujący.

Wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł wzrok na dwóch czarodziejów. Ten, który miał na końcu różdżki fioletowe iskry wciąż trzymał ją wyciągniętą, ale zdawał się być kompletnie zagubiony i niepewny, co powinien teraz zrobić albo powiedzieć. Drugi kiwał głową, a jego wyraz twarzy był nieco przyjemniejszy.

– Jesteś Harry Potter – powiedział. – Czytałem o tobie w gazetach. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne stworzenia zdają się do ciebie lgnąć. – Sprawił, że to zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie.

 _Czyli jednak nie pójdzie tak łatwo._ Harry wplótł tę informację w swój plan, adaptując go nieco i zamrugał.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, skupiając się mocno na łowcach, żeby nie odezwać się przez przypadek w złym języku. – Po prostu zmartwiłem się, że was skrzywdzą. Nie udało mi się wymyślić innego sposobu na to, żeby was uratować. – Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył lekko ramionami, przez co Wielu syknęło z rozdrażnieniem. – Cieszę się, że zdążyłem w porę i nic wam nie jest. Skupię się na tym, kiedy będą mnie zabijać.

– Co? – wypalił czarodziej z fioletowymi światłem na różdżce. Harry był rad, że Milicenta postanowiła zostać w cieniu, bo pewnie byłaby jego deklaracją równie zaskoczona co wszyscy.

– Och, Wielu żąda ofiary od wężoustego, który ośmieli się im zabrać ofiarę spod nosa. – Harry zamrugał na nich, upewniając się, że wygląda, jakby uważał, że to wiedza powszechna. – Ostatnim razem przerwałem im w Alei Nokturnu, ale udało mi się odwrócić ich uwagę, bo zaoferowałem im bezpieczne miejsce w tym lesie. Teraz jednak już nic innego mi nie pozostało. Ale to nie szkodzi. Przynajmniej udało mi się was uratować. – Zamknął oczy i podniósł głowę.

– Czekaj – powiedział czarodziej, który przed chwilą go oskarżał o przyjaźnienie się ze wszystkim co niebezpieczne. – To nie… nie możemy ci pozwolić umrzeć w ramach ratowania nas.

Harry otworzył znowu oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

– Oczywiście, że możecie – powiedział. – Wydaje się wam pewnie, że to jakaś sztuczka, czy podstęp. Prosiłbym was jednak, żebyście zaczęli uciekać jak tylko się na mnie rzucą. Nie będę już wtedy w stanie je powstrzymać, a po wszystkim mogą dojść do wniosku, że wciąż są głodne.

Czarodziej z fioletowym światłem na końcu różdżki wyprostował się.

– Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – powiedział cicho. – Harry Potterze, nazywam się Tybalt Starrise. Czy przyjmiesz ode mnie dług życia? Musisz żyć, żeby go przyjąć, a potem go wypełnić.

Harry zamrugał na niego. Teraz, kiedy mu się przyjrzał, to faktycznie był w stanie zobaczyć rodzinne podobieństwo do przystojnego człowieka z dzwoneczkami we włosach, którego spotkał w ministerstwie podczas równonocy wiosennej. Tybalt wyglądał, jakby spędził całe życie buntując się przeciw wszystkiemu, czego jego rodzina usiłowała go nauczyć, ale w jego mocno zaciśniętych ustach widoczny był honor, a jego błękitne oczy patrzyły na niego spokojnie i stanowczo.

Harry przypilnował, żeby jego głos brzmiał ponuro.

– Nie wiem czy mi się uda. No wiecie, Wielu chce mnie teraz zabić za to, że przeszkodziłem im w obiedzie.

Tybalt pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę do tego dopuścić – powiedział. – Czy możesz im powiedzieć, że chciałbym się zaoferować w twoje miejsce? – Jego oczy były teraz pełne lęku, ale nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się już z tego wycofać.

 _Świetlistym zawsze można ufać, że będą honorowi aż po grób._ Harry właściwie na to liczył, inaczej jego plan by nie wypalił.

– Mogę ich zapytać – powiedział. – Ale wydaje mi się, że im bardziej zależy na zabiciu tego, kto jest w stanie z nimi rozmawiać, a nie na odzyskaniu ich ofiary. Chyba że… – Przygryzł wargę i zaczął ją lekko żuć, jakby właśnie przyszło mu coś do głowy.

– Co? – Tybalt pochylił się do przodu z twarzą pełną nadziei. Drugi czarodziej prychnął, jakby wciąż starał się zachować pozory wątpliwości, ale jego oczy niepewnie przeskakiwały między jego partnerem a Harrym.

Harry syknął na Wielu.

– Teraz musicie zabrzmieć przekonująco – powiedział. – Czy możecie wszyscy syknąć jednocześnie? Nie musicie nic mówić, po prostu syknijcie, byle imponująco.

I tak Wielu właśnie zrobiło. Dźwięk wezbrał i rozniósł się po łące, a Harry był w stanie usłyszeć z jak wielu różnych głosów się składa, czego zwykle nie był w stanie zrobić, bo wszystkie mówiły chórem. Partner Tybalta cofnął się o krok. Tybalt nawet nie drgnął, nie spuszczając twarzy Harry'ego z oczu.

– Chcą się tu poczuć bezpiecznie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Dlatego są tak złe, że chcą mnie zabić. Ścigano je i prześladowano w ich starym domu, a teraz założyły tutaj gniazdo i złożyły jajka. Powiedziały, że są gotowe mnie wypuścić, jeśli będę w stanie im obiecać, że będą bezpieczne. – Spojrzał Tybaltowi w oczy. – Ale to by oznaczało, że już żaden łowca nie może tu się pojawić.

Czarodziej za Tybaltem prychnął.

– To niewykonalne. Ministerstwo dało _nam_ autorytet do wykonania tego zadania, ale jeśli wrócimy z pustymi rękami, to po prostu wyślą kogoś innego.

– John, czasami straszny z ciebie idiota – powiedział Tybalt, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego. – Jemu wcale nie chodzi o to, że po prostu mamy sobie pójść i już nigdy nie wrócić. Prawda, Lordzie Potter?

– Nie jestem żadnym Lordem – powiedział ostro Harry zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Jego magia strzeliła wokół niego niczym płachta ołowiu, na moment opuszczając jego ciało. Tybalt zamrugał, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Twoja magia daje ci prawo do tego tytułu, ale świadectwo z twoich ust jest warte zaprzeczenia tej prawdzie – powiedział formalnym tonem. – Czyli chcesz, żebyśmy uderzyli w źródło. Pozbyli się problemu u jego nasady.

– Tak. – Harry podniósł brew. _Chyba poznałem już go dość, czas działać._ – Mam powody, żeby wierzyć, że Madam Umbridge uchwaliła te nowe prawa tylko dlatego, że chciała się na mnie zemścić. Była w pokoju, kiedy zostałem porwany i sprowadzony na nielegalne przesłuchanie. Nie lubi mnie i prawie na pewno pamięta, że tego samego dnia wypuściłem Wielu do ich nowego domu. Jej nie obchodzi litera prawa ani bezpieczeństwo publiczne, działa wyłącznie z własnych pobudek.

Tybalt skrzywił usta, a w jego oczach zapłonął ogień. Harry kiwnął głową, tak delikatnie, że tylko Wielu było w stanie zwrócić uwagę na ten ruch. _Tak myślałem. To pewnie był Gryfon. Nie podoba mu się, że ktoś wykorzystuje prawo w niehonorowych zagrywkach._

– Myślę, że będziemy w stanie coś z tym zrobić – powiedział cicho Tybalt. – Mojemu wujowi nie wolno udzielać się w polityce przez najbliższy rok, ale to nie znaczy, że cała nasza reszta jest bezradna. – Obejrzał się na stojącego za nim czarodzieja. – Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że możemy tak po prostu wrócić i udawać, że nigdy o tym nie słyszeliśmy, John?

Drugi czarodziej powoli pokręcił głową. Harry zobaczył, że z jego twarzy wreszcie zniknęły ostatnie ślady wątpliwości, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą. Udało mu się. Przekonał ich i, jak go potem pouczyła Milicenta, przekazał część odpowiedzialności komuś innemu. Ci ludzie będą w stanie działać wewnątrz ministerstwa znacznie szybciej i wydajniej niż on by kiedykolwiek mógł – i skuteczniej, jeśli czegokolwiek nauczyli się od Scrimgeoura. Dni, w których Umbridge będzie w stanie dalej wprowadzać w życie prawa wymyślane przez jej własną gorycz i żal, są już policzone.

– W takim razie proszę – powiedział – upewnijcie się, że Madam Umbridge nie uchwali już więcej takich praw.

Tybalt kiwnął głową. Wyglądał na cokolwiek rozkojarzonego. Harry już miał powtórzyć to, co powiedział, kiedy Tybalt zaczął mamrotać pod nosem:

– Mój wuj był w twoim pobliżu, ale ja nie. Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć o twojej mocy, kiedy go o nią zapytałem, rzucił tylko coś, że to niewłaściwy temat do omawiania, przynajmniej póki się nie zadeklarujesz Światłu albo Mrokowi. Uśmiechał się jednak, kiedy w gazetach pojawiły się nowe historie na twój temat. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego. Wybacz, nie przedstawiliśmy się jeszcze jak należy. Nazywam się Tybalt Starrise, starszy syn Alby Starrise i jej męża Tyberiusza Griffinsnesta, siostrzeniec Augustusa Starrise'a. – Pokłonił się płytko, po czym pociągnął Johna za rękę, żeby ten stanął obok niego. – A ten niekiedy chamski czarodziej to mój łączony partner, John Smythe–Blyton.

John mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało nieszczególnie miło, ale i tak pokłonił się lekko Harry'emu. Był mugolakiem, przynajmniej to Harry był w stanie wydedukować z jego nazwiska. Patrzył na Harry'ego ze szczególnym połączeniem podziwu i niedowierzania.

– Przecież to nie tak, że mieliśmy wcześniej okazję do przedstawienia się sobie nawzajem jak należy – powiedział Harry, rozdarty między zaciekawieniem i rozbawieniem. – Czemu teraz?

– Ponieważ magia, którą czuję wokół ciebie, jest po prostu nadzwyczajna – powiedział Tybalt, odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy, jakby się cieszył ciepłem padających na niego promieni słońca. – I nie powinna być przez nikogo ignorowana. Nie wiem, co mój wuj sobie wyobrażał, że wycofał się z polityki zaraz po tym jak cię poznał, ale chcę nadrobić jego zaległości i naprawić ten błąd. Wyślę ci niebawem formalny list uznania.

– Czy chcesz, żebym został Świetlistym Panem? – zapytał Harry. Czuł się niezręcznie przez to, co widział na twarzy Tybalta. _Lepiej rozwiać od razu wszelkie iluzje._ – Bo chyba powinienem od razu zaznaczyć, że raczej nim nie zostanę.

– Nie – szepnął Tybalt. – Tu chodzi tylko o _magię_. Nie rozumiesz tego, nie tak naprawdę, ale czemu byś miał? Żyjesz w samym jej środku. – Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. – Skontaktuję się z tobą, chyba, że z jakiegoś powodu tego nie chcesz. – Miał na twarzy cierpliwy wyraz kogoś, kto jest gotów go wysłuchać i zrozumieć, jeśli Harry mu odmówi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Czemu nagle zdobywam sojuszników po świetlistej stronie barykady?_ Podejrzewał, że darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, ale i tak go to zastanawiało. Kiedy otoczył go kordonek mrocznych czarodziejów, to pogodził się z myślą, że żaden świetlisty już nie zwróci na niego uwagi, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedzą się, że jest wężousty.

– Nie zabronię ci – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale może się okazać, że twój wuj miał rację ignorując twoje pytania.

– Miał rację, że nie chciał o tobie rozmawiać – powiedział Tybalt. – Ale popełnił błąd, odcinając się. – Pokłonił się Harry'emu po raz ostatni. – Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, żeby ograniczyć ruchy Madam Umbridge. Na szczęście znamy kilka jej słabych punktów. Dziedzictwo bliskiej znajomości naszego wuja z ministrem. – Kiwnął głową, jakby to było wszystko, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzew. John szedł zaraz za nim, oglądając się od czasu do czasu na Harry'ego jak ktoś, kto nie do końca ogarniał tego, co właśnie zaszło, ale miał zamiar zaufać swojemu partnerowi w tej kwestii.

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku roślin, za którymi kryła się Milicenta, podczas gdy Wielu zaczęło opadać z jego ciała.

– Możesz już wyjść – powiedział.

Milicenta ruszyła przed siebie. Oczy jej lśniły, a na ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Jesteś zła? – zapytał Harry, który w żaden sposób nie był w stanie zinterpretować jej miny. – W końcu to był świetlisty czarodziej.

– A ty przysiągłeś mojej mamie, że będziesz się bawił z moją siostrą, Harry – powiedziała sucho Milicenta. – Nie. Nie zła. Zaskoczona i w sumie sama nie rozumiem, co mnie w tym tak zaskoczyło. Powinnam była przewidzieć to, jak szeroki będzie twój zasięg.

Harry wywrócił oczami i zaczekał aż na jego ręce została tylko jedna część Wielu, po czym odwrócił się i zaprowadził Milicentę w kierunku łąki z szubienicą. Po tym, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, podejrzewał, że ich spotkanie z centaurami będzie cokolwiek antyklimatyczne.

* * *

Harry oparł się o kanapę i przeciągnął. Jakby nie patrzeć, dzień ułożył się naprawdę pomyślnie. Centaury widziały ich spotkanie z Tybaltem i Johnem i nie zrobiły wiele zamieszania w kwestii przyjęcia Milicenty jako przedstawiciela. Podejrzewał, że pomogło, że Milicenta nie gapiła się na nich, ani nie zachowywała się jakby centaury były "półkrwi", jak to ich nazywali niektórzy czystokrwiści czarodzieje. _To_ z całą pewnością byłoby koszmarnym początkiem ich znajomości.

Zaczął się mościć i układać inaczej, żeby znaleźć jakąś wygodniejszą pozycję do czytania swojej książki napisanej w wężomowie, która była naprawdę ciężka i nagle usłyszał zirytowany dźwięk od strony Dracona. Harry wyszczerzył się do swojego przyjaciela. Draco siedział na podłodze obok kanapy i odrabiał pracę domową z astronomii, oparty plecami o kanapę, trzymając głowę niedaleko nóg Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że Harry w tym całym swoim kokoszeniu się w pewnym momencie go przypadkiem kopnął.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Harry, dobrze wiedząc, że wcale nie brzmi jakby mu było przykro – ale nie powinieneś był kłaść głowy na drodze mojej stopy.

Draco skrzywił się na niego. Harry wiedział, że to nie było na poważnie. Właściwie to chwilę potem mina się rozmyła i pozostawiła po sobie ten sam wyraz dumy i ciepła, z którym Draco przyglądał mu się tego ranka. Harry podniósł brwi. _Chce mi coś powiedzieć. Ciekawe co?_

– Harry… – zaczął Draco.

– Ej! Potter! – zawołał od drzwi Montague, jeden ze starszych uczniów. – Ktoś chce się z tobą zobaczyć!

Harry zamrugał i odłożył na bok swoją książkę wężomowy, która czasami bywała naprawdę fascynująca, ale zazwyczaj naprawdę sucha; to były historie o sławnych wężoustych, ale zdawały się zwykle raczej skupiać wokół tego, z kim się ochajtali i ile mieli z nimi dzieci. Jego gość musiał być kimś z innego domu, ale nie miał pojęcia, kto to mógłby być. Nikt nie wydawał się dzisiaj starać jakoś o jego uwagę podczas posiłków czy zajęć, a przecież łatwiej załatwić wszystko wtedy, zamiast go szukać po lochach.

– Zaraz wrócę, Draco – wymamrotał i podreptał w kierunku drzwi. Draco zignorował subtelną prośbę i ruszył za nim.

Luna Lovegood stała w korytarzu, z rozkojarzeniem w oczach i cierpliwością wypisaną na twarzy przyglądając się sufitowi. Harry uśmiechnął się i poczuł, że się odpręża. _Oczywiście, że przyszłaby kiedykolwiek, kiedy tylko by jej to przyszło do głowy. Ciekawe, o czym jej mówią kamienie?_

– Co się stało, Luna? – zapytał łagodnie, żeby jej nie przestraszyć.

– Kamienie mówią mi o jeziorze – powiedziała Luna. – Wyczuwały, jak mija je wiele ryb, ale żadnych nargli. Jak dziwnie. Czy wybierzesz się ze mną na bal bożonarodzeniowy, Harry?

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą toru rozmowy, po czym zamrugał po raz kolejny, kiedy się zorientował o co go poprosiła. Przyjrzał się Lunie ostrożnie, ale jej twarz była absolutnie szczera. Wiedział, że nie zażartowałaby sobie w ten sposób – nie była taka, pewnie by to nawet jej do głowy nie przyszło – ale ktoś mógł sobie zażartować w ten sposób z niej.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ze mną pójść na ten bal? – zapytał, sprawdzając grunt.

Luna kiwnęła głową, wpatrzona w dal.

– Oczywiście. Chyba, że masz już kogoś, kto cię na niego zabierze. Wtedy po prostu pojawię się, żeby potańczyć. – Uśmiechnęła się mgliście. – Lubię tańczyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Ostatecznie to nie tak, że ktokolwiek inny by go przecież zaprosił. A nawet jeśli, to raczej nie ufałby innym ofertom. Ludzie, którzy uważali go – skrzywił się – za _bohatera_ nie chcieliby zaprosić go dlatego, że go lubili, ale po prostu po to, żeby się pławić w swego rodzaju odbitej od niego chwale. _Mam nadzieję, że Connor znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto naprawdę będzie chciał tańczyć z nim, a nie po prostu z reprezentantem._ Nie miał jednak żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Luna naprawdę miała to na myśli.

– W takim razie oczywiście, Luna. Będę zaszczycony.

Luna kiwnęła mu głową, po czym odwróciła się i powędrowała w górę holu. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kręcąc głową. _Ciekawe, czemu zaprosiła akurat mnie? Może zdaje sobie sprawę, że jestem jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy wzięliby ją na poważnie._

Wszedł z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego i rozejrzał się.

– To co mi chciałeś powiedzieć, Dra…

Zamarł, orientując się, że Dracona nigdzie nie ma. Rozejrzał się w kilku kierunkach, ale wciąż nie potrafił znaleźć Dracona w pokoju głównym, a chwilę potem usłyszał trzask drzwi z góry. Westchnął. _Jak to usłyszał to się pewnie zorientował, że sam nie ma jeszcze randki. No, przykro mi bardzo, ale mógłby po prostu wreszcie_ zapytać _tej swojej cholernej sympatii, to nie miałby teraz takiego problemu._

Ruszył w kierunku kanapy, żeby wznowić lekturę. Był w połowie drogi, kiedy Pansy wybuchła śmiechem. Harry obejrzał się na nią i zobaczył, że oczy jej się świecą, kiedy patrzy na niego. Kryła dolną połowę twarzy za książką, ale w bardzo wyraźny sposób wciąż się śmiała.

– No co? – zapytał.

– Draco jest taki _śmieszny_ – powiedziała, jakby w ramach wyjaśnień, po czym położyła się na dywanie i zaczęła zwijać ze śmiechu.

Harry westchnął i wrócił do czytania. _Naprawdę mi go żal, ale musi wreszcie przemóc tą swoją nieśmiałość. Ludzie będą sobie tylko z niego kpić póki tego nie zrobi. Poza tym, kto wie, może nawet ta jego sympatia czuje do niego to samo. Chyba byłby wtedy szczęśliwszy. Strasznie poważnie do tego podchodzi._


	42. Dodatek: Dwie rozmowy i przemyślenia

To tylko taki maleńki rozdzialik, którego zadaniem będzie powiązanie ze sobą pewnych końców, które jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie zostaną poruszone (bo inne sprawy muszą się najpierw wydarzyć). Nie chcę, żeby te sytuacje wydarzyły się _kompletnie_ poza sceną, więc zdecydowałam się umieścić je tutaj. Wciąż mam zamiar zamieścić dzisiaj jeszcze normalny rozdział, mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała zbyt często uciekać do tego zabiegu, ale uważam, że nadchodzące rozdziały stanowią konkretne całości dzięki łączącym je wątkom i motywom, więc gdyby te części w nich wylądowały, to wyglądałyby na wciśnięte na siłę.

 **Dodatek: Dwie rozmowy i przemyślenia**

– No i udało się.

Draco podniósł głowę i łypnął ponad ramieniem na Blaise'a, kiedy ten wmaszerował do sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku. Blaise zatrzymał się na moment i zachichotał na jego widok, po czym usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął się przyglądać Draconowi z lekkim uśmiechem.

Cisza ciągnęła się i ciągnęła, aż w końcu Draco nie zgrzytnął zębami.

– Co ci się udało? – wypalił. Chciał się w spokoju podąsać na ślepotę Harry'ego, ale skoro już Blaise postanowił mu przeszkodzić, to może okaże się, że ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.

– Zaprosiłem moją sympatię na bal bożonarodzeniowy. – Blaise przyjrzał się jednej ze swoich dłoni, jakby próbował ustalić _czemu_ Draco ma w ogóle jakieś wątpliwości co do tego. Ta postawa doprowadzała Dracona do szału. – I zgodziła się. – Spojrzał w górę i puścił Draconowi oczko. – Więc przynajmniej _jeden_ z nas wybierze się na bal z kimś, z kim naprawdę chce iść.

Draco cisnął poduszką w jego głowę. Blaise odchylił się do tyłu, pozwalając jej przelecieć nad sobą, po czym ze śmiechem wyprostował się z powrotem, odrzucając ją w Dracona. Draco nie był na to przygotowany. Burknął, kiedy oberwał poduszką w twarz.

– No daj spokój – powiedział Blaise, kiedy Draco rzucił poduszką w kąt łóżka. Draco był w stanie wyczuć jego emocje, bo Harry'ego nie było w pokoju, żeby go przed tym ochronić i czuł, że wszystkie były chłodne, skupione wokół zimnej radości i czegoś, co chyba było współczuciem. – Im dłużej odciągasz porozmawianie z nim o tym, tym bardziej się tym denerwujesz. I to zaczyna oddziaływać też na innych ludzi – _łącznie_ z nim, a chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że nikt nie chce tutaj mieć rozzłoszczonego Harry'ego. Nie rozumiem, czemu nie zrobisz nam wszystkim przysługi i nie zaprosisz go na ten głupi bal.

– On już ma z kim iść – powiedział Draco. Słowa kuły go w usta, jakby wypluwał pszczoły. – Nie chce iść _ze mną_.

Blaise warknął, a jego emocje zrobiły się gorące.

– Bo go nawet nie zapytałeś, ty przeklęty kretynie! Jak on się miał o tym dowiedzieć, skoro mu nic nie powiedziałeś? Przecież nie czyta ci w myślach.

– Cała wasza reszta jakoś nie ma z tym problemów. – Draco przewrócił się na plecy i zamknął mocno oczy. Nie chciał, żeby w głowie po raz kolejny odbiła mu się echem przyjemność w głosie Harry'ego, kiedy ten przyjmował zaproszenie Pomyluny. To było oczywiste, że Harry naprawdę chciał tam pójść z tą wariatką. Wyglądało na to, że w ogóle go nie obchodzi fakt, że to była tylko przyjaciółka, z którą od czasu do czasu rozmawiał, a nie osoba, która trwała u jego boku od chwili, w której został przydzielony do Slytherinu. – Nie rozumiem, jak to może do niego nie trafiać.

– Może dlatego, że ma pomieszane w głowie? – zapytał Blaise. – Dosłownie.

Draco znowu usiadł. Nuta pogardy w tonie Blaise'a skłoniłaby go do tego nawet, gdyby ten ujął to jakoś mniej obcesowo.

– Zamknij się – szepnął, a ton jego głosu sprawił, że Blaise pobladł lekko. – Nie masz pojęcia, przez co on przeszedł.

– No nie, nie dokładnie. – Blaise podniósł podbródek. – Ale gołym okiem widać, co mu to zrobiło z psychiką, Draco, i tak, on _naprawdę_ ma pomieszane w głowie. Może nie tak, jak ta jego randka, to prawda, ale w inny sposób. Twierdzisz, że znasz go lepiej niż ktokolwiek tutaj. A mimo to siedzisz i czekasz, aż Harry zacznie się zachowywać jak _normalny_ człowiek. Z takim podejściem to jeszcze sobie poczekasz. – Pokręcił nagle głową i prychnął. – I czemu ja ci w ogóle udzielam porad sercowych? To przecież nie tak, że sam mi jakoś próbowałeś pomóc po tym, jak się dowiedziałeś, że się w kimś podkochuję. – Wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

– Przecież poradziłem ci, że masz przestać rysować lwy na swoich pracach domowych! – krzyknął za nim Draco, bo nie był w stanie pozwolić mu sobie pójść bez dogryzienia mu w jakiś sposób. – To Gryfonka, prawda?

– Nie twój cholerny interes. Dowiesz się, jak zobaczysz ją u mojego boku podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego – rzucił Blaise przez ramię. – Na którym, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, Harry będzie tańczył z Pomyluną.

Zamknął drzwi za sobą zanim Draco zdążył rzucić w niego kolejną poduszką.

* * *

– To nie ma sensu – powiedział Ron i opadł na jedną z ławek, dysząc ciężko. Harry zobaczył, jak ta przechyla się niebezpiecznie i szybko rzucił zaklęcie, które utrzymało ją w pionie. Te klasy opuszczono nie bez powodu, a potem wypełniono je starymi, zepsutymi meblami. Ron, ocierając pot z czoła i łapiąc tą samą ręką różdżkę, przez co ta też się zrobiła obślizgła, nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zamrugał ponuro na Harry'ego. – Nigdy mi się to nie uda.

– Oczywiście, że ci się uda. – Harry pilnował, żeby jego głos był miękki i kojący. Nie chciał się złościć na Rona. Kilka ostatnich dni spędził w mgiełce irytacji, bo Draco się robił po prostu niemożliwy i obrażał wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, a rozprawa Snape'a zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, przysparzając mu jeszcze więcej nerwów. Gdyby się skoncentrował, to naprawdę łatwo byłoby mu przelać całą irytację na coś takiego jak to – sytuację, w której wydawało mu się, że robią konkretne postępy. On naprawdę lubił być _zajęty_ , lubił _kończyć_ to, czego się podjął, a dzisiaj miał zamiar zniszczyć blokadę na magii Rona. – Właśnie dlatego wybrałem takie zaklęcie. Twoja rodzina była świetlista już od kilku pokoleń, więc powinieneś być w stanie wykonać je bez większego trudu.

Ron pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiesz – powiedział głosem, który był ciężki od zniechęcenia, które zrodziło się po latach prób i porażek. – Ja już od dawna próbowałem różnych rzeczy, tej blokady po prostu nie da się zdjąć. To bez sensu.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Usiłował skłonić Rona do przywołania do siebie konkretnej ilości magii przed spróbowaniem tego, co w jego mniemaniu powinno zniszczyć blokadę, ale może jednak powinien zacząć od zniszczenia.

– No tak – mruknął, przeciągając zgłoski. – Powinienem był się domyślić.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, jakby miał zamiar wyjść z klasy. To była ta sama sala, w której zwykle wszystkich uczył, ale teraz byli w niej sami.

Rozległy się za nim szybkie kroki i po chwili Ron złapał go za ramię.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – zażądał.

Harry obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Piegi Rona znacznie bardziej rzucały się w oczy, kiedy był blady. Harry prychnął.

– Po prostu powinienem był się domyślić, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś Gryfonem – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Gryfon próbowałby dalej. _Gryfoni_ się nie poddają. Tak mi się wydawało, że coś długo siedziałeś pod tiarą. Chciała cię pewnie przydzielić do Hufflepuffu, co?

– Wcale nie! – wrzasnął Ron, rumieniąc się wściekle. – Jestem Gryfonem do szpiku kości! Moja rodzina _zawsze_ była w Gryffindorze! Odwołaj to!

– Niby czemu? – Harry wywinął się pod jego uchwytu gestem, który, choć sam w sobie był bardzo prosty do wykonania, _wyglądał_ , jakby wymagał znacznie więcej wysiłku. Odsunął się od Rona i prychnął na niego. – W ogóle po tobie nie widać, żebyś był Gryfonem. Kłóciłeś się z tiarą przydziału, żeby cię przydzieliła do domu Godryka, ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to wycofujesz się z podkulonym ogonem!

– Wcale _nie!_

Harry spojrzał Ronowi prosto w oczy i zobaczył jak ten robi się coraz bardziej zły. Przypilnował się, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy zauważył, że blokada zaczyna puszczać w szwach. Mógłby zniszczyć tym cały efekt.

– No to mi to udowodnij – powiedział, pociągając nosem. – Wykonaj to zaklęcie to ci uwierzę. A jak ci się nie uda, to pójdę do dyrektora Dumbledore'a i powiedzieć mu, że naprawdę nie zasługujesz na to, żeby być w…

– Właśnie że mi się uda! – Ron wyrzucił zamaszyście rękę i wycelował różdżką przed siebie. – _Aurora Speculae!_

Harry poczuł, jak magia Rona wzbiera z rykiem, uderza i pieni się wokół blokady niczym fala, po czym rozbija ją w drzazgi. Musiał przesłonić ramieniem oczy, kiedy złote światło zalało pokój, promieniując z Rona. Magia nadciągnęła razem z nim, wciąż rycząc, szczęśliwa, a Harry poczuł, jak serce mu wzbiera radością, co było odpowiednim efektem tego zaklęcia.

Światło lśniło jeszcze przez jakiś czas. To było zaklęcie wschodzącej nadziei, które miało poinformować wojsko o pozycji jego przywódcy i dać im siły do dalszej walki. Świetliści panowie często rzucali to zaklęcie przed walką, intonując przy okazji "tak oto Światło pada na Mrok!".

Ron nie wydał z siebie tego bojowego okrzyku, ale Harry też po nim tego nie oczekiwał. Kiedy światło wreszcie zaczęło przygasać, Harry opuścił ramię i zobaczył, że Ron mruga. Po części na pewno dlatego, że chciał się pozbyć powidoków, ale po części przez szok, który wyraził po chwili wyszeptanymi słowami.

– Moja blokada zniknęła.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że byłeś strasznie zły kiedy została stworzona, więc przyszło mi do głowy, że to pewnie było kluczem do zniszczenia jej. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – No i było.

Ron zamrugał na niego.

– Ty _gnoju_. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Harry czuł się lekko, był szczęśliwy i zadowolony z siebie do tego stopnia, że był nawet gotów wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zmierzyć się z Draconem, który wciąż nie przestawał się dąsać o tą swoją sympatię, z którą w dalszym ciągu nie zamienił nawet słowa. – Wiem, że jesteś Gryfonem, Ron. Ty po prostu bez przerwy emanujesz swoją gryfońskością – dodał i ruszył do wyjścia.

Musiał zrobić unik przed zaklęciem wymierzonym mu w plecy – Ron był honorowy, ale nie głupi – i obrócił się z klątwą na końcu języka. Pojedynkowali się przez jakiś czas. Zaklęcia Rona miały w sobie prędkość i moc, których Harry nigdy wcześniej od nich nie wyczuł, a uradowana twarz Rona też nie była zbyt częstym widokiem.

Harry skończył pojedynek ze śmiechem. Nic tak go nie uszczęśliwiało jak pomaganie innym.

* * *

Albus usiadł w swoim fotelu, westchnął lekko i wyjrzał przez okna swojego gabinetu. Prószył właśnie pierwszy śnieg tego grudnia, nadając niebu i ziemi różne odcienie bieli. Uczniowie przedzierali się przez zaspy w szalikach i zimowych płaszczach, o ile w ogóle mieli odwagę na opuszczenie ciepłych murów zamku – wszyscy poza uczniami z Durmstrangu, którzy biegali w koszulkach, urządzali sobie wojny na śnieżki i śmiali się z każdego, kto zaczynał narzekać na zimno.

 _Nie wiem, co powinienem teraz zrobić._

Musiał przyznać przed sobą, że jego projekt przetestowania Harry'ego nie działał najlepiej. Starał się popchnąć Harry'ego dwoma równoległymi ścieżkami. Jedna polegała na utrzymaniu go w ukryciu, wepchnięciu go z powrotem do cieni, ponownym przyzwyczajeniu go do tego, żeby inni zbierali całą chwałę za niego. To naprawdę powinno było być łatwe, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę głębokie zawstydzenie, które Harry odczuwał ilekroć zrobił coś, co ściągało na niego uwagę. Albus był na tyle pewny siebie, że ten plan działa jak należy, że postanowił go zabrać ze sobą na przesłuchanie Knota. Wizengamot bez wątpienia zwróciłby uwagę na jego moc, ale co ważniejsze, zobaczyliby, że siedzi za Albusem i wiedzieliby, kto ma nad nim władzę.

A potem Scrimgeour zaciągnął Harry'ego do światła reflektorów i nawet sama Gryzelda Marchbanks zwróciła na niego uwagę.

Albus pokręcił powoli głową. To już samo w sobie było złe, ale to było nic w porównaniu z porażką, jakim było pierwsze zadanie. Oczywiście, że cieszył się, że nikomu nic się nie stało, ale czy Harry naprawdę musiał uratować wszystkich w tak teatralny sposób? Dziennikarze, którzy pojawili się, żeby zrobić reportaże na temat pierwszego zadania, zrobili tuziny zdjęć, na których Harry krąży na miotle wokół smoków, patrzy jednemu z nich prosto w oczy, chroni Krukonów zaklęciem tarczy, która w bardzo oczywisty sposób została rzucona przez niego…

Nie, ta część zdecydowanie nie szła najlepiej.

Co oznaczało, że druga część planu musiała nabrać rozpędu. Albus miał wrażenie, że ta ścieżka przez jakiś czas radziła sobie lepiej od drugiej. Harry _był_ zajęty, _biegał_ od jednego zadania do drugiego, skutecznie wykańczając się swoimi próbami zajęcia się wszystkim na raz, _wyglądał_ jakby był na skraju załamania nerwowego od chwili, w której imię Connora wystrzeliło z Czary. Był już niemal bliski wejścia w stan umysłu, w którym Albus byłby w stanie lekko zmienić jego styl myślenia kilkoma zaledwie sugestiami. Harry był niesłychanie bystry, kiedy myślał na spokojnie, ale miał tendencję do bezmyślności kiedy jego emocje przejmowały stery; to była jego gryfońska cecha. Wystarczyłoby założyć mu pętlę na szyi, zaoferować bezpieczny kąt podczas załamania nerwowego, a Albus był przekonany, że dałby radę zabezpieczyć moc Harry'ego i uchronić ją przed niefortunnym wykorzystaniem w przyszłości.

I wtedy zainterweniowali Ślizgoni.

Albusowi nie umknęło to, jak blisko koledzy z klasy Harry'ego przylgnęli do niego od chwili, w której ten dostał ostatni list od Lily. Częściej z nim rozmawiali i nie pozwolili mu się wycofać do jego skorupki. A Harry, irytujący cud nad cudy, odpowiadał im coraz częściej i zdawał się rozwijać i kwitnąć dzięki zaufaniu, którym zdawali się go obdarzać. To był zaskakujące.

Albus w ogóle tego nie przewidział w swoich planach.

Albus przymknął oczy i westchnął. Nie znosił podejmowania takich decyzji, ale jeśli on tego nie zrobi, to nikt tego nie zrobi za niego. A Harry _potrzebował_ kogoś zdecydowanego, skłonnego do pokierowania nim, wskazania mu właściwej drogi. Gdyby się zadeklarował Światłu czy Mrokowi, to Albus nie czułby takiego przymusu do wtrącania się. Sprawy jednak stały tak, a nie inaczej. Harry zdawał się nie mieć najbledszego pojęcia o tym, jak świat działał i że inni czarodzieje nie poradzą sobie z biegającym luzem, niekończącym się źródłem energii. Nawet jego sojusze z mrocznymi, czystokrwistymi rodzinami, w których Albus pokładał nadzieje, że jakoś przykrócą mu smycz, na nic się nie zdały, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że radośnie przekazali całe dowództwo _Harry'emu_. Albus nie miał pojęcia, co z tego układu mógł mieć taki czarodziej jak Lucjusz Malfoy, może poza robieniem sobie kpin z Harry'ego (i pewnie Albusa też), ale cóż.

W dodatku zbliżało się przesilenie zimowe, a wraz z nim rozprawa Severusa, na której Harry zostanie wezwany na świadka, a emocjonalne wycieńczenie, które musiał przejść, zelżeje i prawdopodobnie zniknie całkowicie kiedy jego opiekun wróci do szkoły, a Albus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Wizengamot uniewinni Severusa.

A to oznaczało…

Hm. Tak. To mogło podziałać.

Albus znowu westchnął i otworzył oczy. _Będzie musiało. Sprawy nie mogą się dalej toczyć takim torem. Mam zamiar też wysłać mu ostrzeżenie. To, czy weźmie je sobie do serca czy nie, będzie zależało już wyłącznie od niego._


	43. Głęboka i zaplątana historia

Wersy, które Rosier tutaj przytacza, pochodzą z wiersza Shelley, "Adonais".

 **Rozdział trzydziesty piąty: Głęboka i zaplątana powieść**

 _Harry śnił._

– Evan. – Harry bez trudu rozróżniał już głos Voldemorta, ale miał też wrażenie, że słyszał go nie tylko w swoich snach. Zupełnie jakby ten towarzyszył mu już całe życie, przeplatając się przez jego sny i wiążąc je z jego wizjami, bólem, treningiem, wiążąc całą jego egzystencję z tą nocą, podczas której Mroczny Pan przybył do Doliny Godryka i zmienił wszystko dla niego i Connora.

– Mój panie. – Evan Rosier pochylił nisko głowę i usiadł na podłodze przed Voldemortem. Byli w jakimś antycznym domu, tyle Harry był w stanie sam określić dzięki buchającym w kominku płomieniom, które rzucały przytłumione cienie zza zakurzonej osłony i jej żeliwnych okuć. Voldemort siedział w masywnym fotelu o wysokim oparciu, skierowanym w stronę ognia, więc Harry nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Nie szkodzi. Na dobrą sprawę wcale nie chciał go widzieć. Nagini spała obok fotela, zwinięta w kłębek. – Odwiedziłem olbrzymy. Nie wydawali się zainteresowani tym, co miałem im do powiedzenia. Nie rozpoznali chyba nawet nazwy _vates_. Gapili się tylko na mnie i burczeli, póki nie przemówiłem do nich w ich języku. Wtedy ryknęli na mnie i przegonili.

– Czyli zawiodłeś mnie, Evanie? – Voldemort nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

– Tak, mój panie. – Rosier nie brzmiał, jakby go to w jakikolwiek sposób obchodziło. Harry rozpłaszczył się na podłodze, wdzięczny, że jego mniejsza, futerkowa wersja – czymkolwiek była – mu na to pozwoliła, ponieważ za sobą usłyszał nadbiegające kroki. Wydawało mu się, że poczuł muśnięcie szat, kiedy Bellatrix minęła go i weszła do pokoju.

– Mój panie? – zapytała, głosem drżącym z podekscytowania. Harry miał wrażenie, że to bardzo dziewczęcy głos. _Jak Umbridge._ – Wzywałeś mnie?

– Evan wciąż nie podchodzi poważnie do swoich obowiązków – syknął Voldemort. – Ukarz go dla mnie!

– Tak, ukarz mnie, Bellatrix. – Rosier puścił do niej oczko. – Ale użyj może tym razem czegoś innego niż _Crucio_ , co? Znudziło mi się. – Położył się na podłodze. – Co powiesz na to? Ułożę się w konwulsyjnej pozie, żebyś miała satysfakcję z widoku, a potem użyjesz czegoś innego. – Wykręcił głowę na bok, zrobił zeza i wywalił język na wierzch.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wściekły dźwięk, którego nie dało się opisać, a Nagini kiwała się z boki na bok, wtórując swojemu panu syknięciem, które Harry rozpoznał, jako próbę przeklęcia. Harry zadrżał i zastanowił się, czemu do licha Voldemort w ogóle wytrzymuje towarzystwo Rosiera.

 _Bo nie ma nikogo innego_ , pomyślał nagle. _Jeśli Bellatrix i Rosier to jedyni śmierciożercy, którzy go w jakikolwiek sposób doglądają, to nie ma wyjścia, nie może ich pozabijać._

Bellatrix, przewidywalnie, rzuciła na Rosiera klątwę Cruciatusa. Jak wcześniej, Rosier śmiał się przez całe jej trwanie, póki Bellatrix, zdegustowana, nie zdjęła klątwy na życzenie Mrocznego Pana. Jej prawy nadgarstek był tym razem schowany w rękawie jej szaty, więc Harry nie był w stanie go zobaczyć.

– No dobrze, Evanie – powiedział Voldemort, kiedy śmiech Rosiera wreszcie ucichł i ten po prostu leżał, patrząc na swojego pana z uśmiechem. – W takim razie pomożesz mi w czymś innym. Staramy się ułożyć listę tych, którzy nas zdradzili, tych wszystkich tchórzy i pełzających robaków, którzy odwrócili się ode mnie.

– No, Severus, oczywiście – powiedział od razu Rosier. – Zaatakował nas w maju, kiedy próbowaliśmy podążyć za Rudolfem na teren Hogwartu.

Harry poczuł jakieś dziwne drgnięcie w swojej łapie i kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że wysunęły się z niej pazury, jakby był gotów w obronie Snape'a rozszarpać komuś twarz. Voldemort tylko znowu wydał z siebie gniewny dźwięk.

– Tak, Bellatrix mnie o nim poinformowała. Kto jeszcze?

– Hawthorn Parkinson – powiedział Rosier. – W zeszłym roku nie chciała nam pomóc w sprowadzeniu pana z powrotem, więc Fenrir Greyback ją ugryzł. Mam jednak wrażenie, że to jej nie przekonało. Znalazłem dowody na to, że przeszła na stronę tego chłopaka Potterów.

– Jeśli ją znowu zobaczę, to jej nic nie uratuje – mruknął Voldemort. – Kto jeszcze?

– Adalrico Bulstrode, mój panie – wtrąciła się Bellatrix, jakby nie była w stanie znieść tego, że wszyscy ją ignorują. – Walden powiedział mi, że widział go w ministerstwie, kiedy porwano Pottera. Chodzą plotki, że tamtego dnia odbyło się jakieś tajemne spotkanie w gabinecie szefa aurorów. Prawdopodobnie wziął w nim udział.

Voldemort milczał przez chwilę. Harry czekał na jakąś obietnicę zemsty, ale ten ostatecznie powiedział tylko:

– A Glizdogon?

– Nie wiemy, mój panie – powiedziała z pokorą Bellatrix. – W zeszłym roku uciekł z Azkabanu, słyszałam plotki o tym, że rzucił się w pościg za dzieckiem Potterów. Udało mu się nawet zakraść na tereny Hogwartu. Nie wiemy jednak, co się z nim stało, ani gdzie teraz jest.

– Dobrze by było go ściągnąć do nas z powrotem, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe – powiedział Voldemort. – Dajcie znać innym. Znajdziemy go. – Nastąpiło długie milczenie, podczas którego Harry'ego zżerały nerwy. _Przynajmniej udało mi się to usłyszeć._ – A Lucjusz? – zapytał wreszcie Voldemort, a Harry poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeleciał go dreszcz, jeżąc mu futerko.

– Kolejna niewiadoma, mój panie – powiedział Rosier. Jego głos brzmiał już spokojniej, był bardziej zbalansowany, ale też wyraźnie znudzony. – Trzy lata temu powiedział nam pan, że Lucjusz posłuchał się rozkazu Syriusza Blacka i zdobył dla nas mroczny artefakt, ale poza tym nie wygląda na to, żeby od tego czasu zrobił cokolwiek dla pańskiego dobra. Greyback i Macnair uważają, że już nie jest nam lojalny, ale Macnair zawsze był zazdrosny o Lucjusza, a Greyback jest... niestabilny. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że po prostu obserwuje sytuację i czeka, nie angażując się w poczynania żadnej ze stron. Też się pojawił na tym spotkaniu w biurze szefa aurorów, ale możliwe, że zrobił to po prostu dlatego, żeby nie zawieść swojej żony i syna, którzy są znanymi sojusznikami Pottera.

– Przyczajenie się i obserwowanie rzeczywiście jest w stylu Lucjusza – powiedział Voldemort. – Zanim straciłem kontakt z umysłem Syriusza Blacka w zeszłym roku, słyszałem, że zaczyna się wahać, co jest po prostu niedopuszczalne. – Kolejna przerwa, po której podjął bardziej zdecydowanym głosem. – Lucjusz nie może sobie pozwolić, żeby jego lojalność wobec rodziny wchodziła w drogę jego innym zobowiązaniom. Evanie. Udaj się do niego dzisiaj i zapytaj go o ten mroczny artefakt. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało.

 _Pamiętnik_ , pomyślał Harry, czując jak jego blizna tętni piekącym bólem. _Oni mówią o pamiętniku. Jestem tego pewien._

– A jeśli nie będzie w stanie zaoferować mi satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi? – zapytał Rosier miękkim i ochoczym głosem.

– Skończ z nim – powiedział Voldemort. – To morderstwo należy się tobie, mój wierny sługo.

Rosier pokłonił się, wstał, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Ręce mu drżały nerwowo. Harry próbował pójść za nim, ale im bardziej się oddalał od krzesła Voldemorta, tym wszystko robiło się ciemniejsze. Wyglądało na to, że jego sen skupiał się wokół Mrocznego Pana, więc nie będzie w stanie odejść specjalnie daleko od niego. Zawrócił więc, niechętnie zwlekając, ale świadom tego, że wciąż może usłyszeć coś ciekawego.

– Czemu zależy panu na spisaniu wszystkich zdrajców? – szepnęła Bellatrix, klękając obok jego fotela. – Wydawało mi się, że już pan wie, kto jest panu lojalny, a kto nie.

– Chcę, żeby moi wrogowie zostali naznaczeni, Bella, a ci, których jeszcze da się przeciągnąć na moją stronę, zostawieni w spokoju – powiedział Voldemort. – Musimy czekać. Słońce wstaje.

Oboje zaczęli się śmiać, Nagini kiwała łbem na boki, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie dowie się już od nich niczego interesującego. Odwrócił się i skoczył w kierunku powierzchni snu, orząc ją pazurami, zmuszając się do obudzenia.

 _Muszę otworzyć oczy. To tylko wizja, ale Rosier właśnie z niej wychodzi, idzie do rezydencji Malfoyów. Pewnie już się tam aportował._ Obudź _się!_

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy, dysząc ciężko, i od razu zaczął mrugać, bo cieknąca kaskadami krew z jego czoła na chwilę go oślepiła. Otarł ją z twarzy i usłyszał jak wąż Wielu syczy mu na ramieniu, po części z radości, bo znalazł się w pobliżu krwi, a po części z niepokoju.

Harry wyczołgał się z łóżka, ale po drodze noga zaplątała mu się w pościel, więc wyłożył się jak długi na podłodze. Usłyszał senne mamrotania Blaise'a i Vince'a, ale nie mógł się zatrzymać, żeby ich uspokoić, albo rzucić na nich zaklęcie usypiające. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na łóżku obok niego i Draconie śpiącym pod pierzyną.

Wyplątał się, poderwał na nogi i gwałtownym ruchem odsłonił kurtynę.

– Draco! – syknął.

Jego przyjaciel spiął się lekko, po czym odwrócił w jego kierunku, mrugając sennie. Lekki uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy zorientował się, kto go obudził. Przez kilka ostatnich dni był po prostu nie do zniesienia, właściwie to odkąd Harry zgodził się wybrać z Luną na bal.

W tej chwili jednak Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. To było ważniejsze od tego kim była, lub nie była sympatia Dracona.

– Wstawaj! – powiedział. – Muszę w tej chwili fiuknąć twoich rodziców! Albo... – Do głowy przyszedł mu inny pomysł. – Jeśli jesteś pewien, że ta żmija, którą od ciebie dostałem, zadziała jako świstoklik dla nas obu, to tak się tam dostaniemy. Evan Rosier ma zamiar przesłuchać twojego ojca w kwestii pamiętnika Toma Riddle'a.

Nie wiedział, jak wiele z tego Draco właściwie zrozumiał, ale ten przynajmniej wylazł z łóżka i sięgnął po swoje szaty, które trzymał poskładane na swoim kufrze, gotowe na nadchodzący dzień, a Harry niczego więcej od niego nie wymagał. Odwrócił się szybko do własnego kufra i narzucił szaty na swoją piżamę. Blaise wystawił głowę poza swoje zasłony.

– _Co_ wy wyprawiacie? – zażądał zirytowanym i zaspanym głosem. – Niektórzy ludzie chcą się _wyspać_ , wiecie?

– Wychodzimy – wypalił Harry, otwierając szybko swój kufer i szukając szklanej żmii, którą dostał od Dracona na urodziny w zeszłym roku, tej która pokazywała mu co Draco czuje wobec niego i mogła zadziałać jako świstoklik prowadzący do rezydencji Malfoyów. Harry już od dawna jej nie używał. Nie rozumiał, czemu by miał, skoro Draco sam powiedział Harry'emu, że kocha go jako przyjaciela. Tak długo, jak Draco był wobec niego szczery względem swoich uczuć, Harry'emu niepotrzebne były dodatkowe zapewnienia. – A gdzie to już nie twoja sprawa.

Blaise roześmiał się.

Harry pokręcił głową, znalazł żmiję i poderwał się na nogi. Prychnął, kiedy zobaczył przeplatające się w niej dwa kolory, fioletu i czerwieni – złości i troski, które w żaden sposób go nie zaskoczyły. Zachowanie Dracona ostatnio owijało się dokładnie wokół tych dwóch emocji. Odwrócił się, wyciągając do niego rękę, a Draco złapał go za nadgarstek jedną ręką, a za żmiję drugą.

– _Portus_ – szepnął Harry.

Poczuł, jak magia wzbiera wokół nich i porywa ich ze sobą, a tuż przed tym jak zniknęli, usłyszał jeszcze zaskoczony krzyk Blaise'a. Harry zacisnął zęby i trzymał się mocno żmii i Dracona, podczas gdy świat wirował wokół nich w szalonych, oszałamiających barwach. Nienawidził podróżowania świstoklikiem. Zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a w tym przypadku, kiedy Hogwart i rezydencję dzieliła naprawdę spora odległość, wszystko trwało jeszcze dłużej niż zazwyczaj.

Grzmotnęli o podłogę osłoniętego przedsionka, który Harry słabo rozpoznał jako miejsce, z którego rodzice Dracona zwykle odbierali fiuknięcia. Harry przetoczył się przez ramię i poderwał na nogi.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że żmija teraz lśni błękitem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego koloru i nie wiedział, co on może znaczyć. _Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystanie jej jako świstoklika jej nie zepsuło._

– Moi rodzice powinni się lada chwila pojawić – powiedział Draco, strzepując jakąś odrobinę kurzu z mankietu. – Musieli poczuć jak minęliśmy osłony.

– Już tu jesteśmy – rozległ się chłodny głos Lucjusza od strony drzwi. – Co tu robisz, Draco? Potter – dodał, kiedy Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

Harry też kiwnął mu głową. Lucjusz był jego sojusznikiem, to prawda, ale jego dzisiejszy sen przypomniał mu również, że to Lucjusz był odpowiedzialny za to, że jego umysł został rozdarty na strzępy na drugim roku, że został opętany przez Voldemorta, że Sylarana zginęła, że w ogóle dowiedział się o istnieniu sieci feniksa.

To mimo wszystko jednak miało też swoje dobre strony, więc Harry nie był też w stanie winić go tak bardzo jakby chciał.

Do tego Draco byłby zdewastowany, gdyby jego ojciec umarł, co było głównym powodem dla którego Harry go w ogóle ze sobą wziął.

– Proszę pana – powiedział – Evan Rosier jest w drodze do rezydencji. Voldemort go wysłał, żeby się dowiedzieć co pan zrobił z pamiętnikiem, który pan dla niego znalazł. – Zamilkł, myśląc nagle o swojej pierwszej rozmowie z Lucjuszem. Siedzieli i rozmawiali póki Draco im nie przerwał, ale wtedy też sowa przyniosła wiadomość. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że to musiał być list od Syriusza, który poddał się i napisał co mu kazano, byle tylko ulżyć sobie trochę w bólu. – _To właśnie_ było w liście, który otrzymał pan podczas pierwszych świąt, które tu spędziłem, prawda?

Lucjusz zacisnął mocno usta, ale tylko kiwnął głową.

– Czemu Mroczny Pan wysyła Rosiera? – zapytał cicho. – Nigdy nie byliśmy sobie bliscy z Evanem. Nie wierzę, że uznał, że nagle zacznę wierzyć dowolnym bujdom, jakie przyjdą mu do głowy.

Harry odetchnął ciężko i skupił wzrok na twarzy Lucjusza. W jakiś sposób łatwiej mu to przyszło kiedy zza niego wyłoniła się Narcyza w swoich nocnych szatach, przyglądając się wszystkiemu uważnie.

– Voldemort już teraz podejrzewa, że nie jest pan mu lojalny. Rosier dostał rozkaz, żeby pana zabić, jeśli nie będzie pan w stanie udzielić mu satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi.

Minęła długa chwila ciszy. Wreszcie Lucjusz obnażył zęby.

– Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru mu na to pozwolić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Przybyłem, bo nie byłem pewien co może zrobić, ale też dlatego, że to poniekąd i moja wina, że znalazł się pan w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Harry, czy mogę cię zapytać – powiedziała Narcyza, głosem chłodnym i śliskim niczym sztylet – w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedziałeś?

Harry niemal _czuł_ jak Draco uśmiecha się za nim krzywo. _No cóż, nie ma co tego dłużej ukrywać._

Westchnął i odsunął grzywkę z czoła, żeby byli w stanie zobaczyć jego bliznę.

– To łączy mnie z Voldemortem – powiedział cicho. – To połączenie istnieje odkąd zaatakował Dolinę Godryka. On i jego plany śniły mi się odkąd przybyłem do Hogwartu, ale ostatnio nabrały na sile. Myślę, że nasze połączenie robi się coraz silniejsze. Dzisiejsza wizja ostrzegła mnie o wizycie Rosiera. Voldemort podejrzewa też o zdradę panią Parkinson, profesora Snape'a i pana Bulstrode'a.

Narcyza tylko na niego zamrugała. Lucjusz jednak pobladł strasznie.

– Mroczny Pan też to potrafił – szepnął.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że udawana ignorancja przykryje jego szok.

– Mroczny Pan otrzymywał czasem... wizje, sny, które mogły przepowiadać przyszłość. – Lucjusz pokręcił głową, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Harry'ego. – Uważał jednak, że to kwestia bycia znakomitym legilimentą, kimś, kto tak dobrze wytrenował swój umysł, że był w stanie wyłapać możliwości, jakie niosła przyszłość dzięki odczytywaniu myśli innych i przewidywaniu, w którą stronę pójdą później. Ale ty nie byłbyś w stanie tak dobrze rozwinąć tej zdolności, nie miałeś dość czasu. _Czym_ ty właściwie jesteś?

 _Widać, że jest przerażony, inaczej by o to nie zapytał._ Harry pokręcił głową.

– Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest długa i zawiła, i teraz naprawdę nie mamy na nią czasu. Rosier...

Sowa wleciała do pokoju zanim zdążył dokończyć myśl, ogromny ptak poleciał prosto w kierunku Lucjusza. Lucjusz podniósł ramię i marszcząc brwi, pomógł stworzeniu się ustabilizować. Sowa zamachała słabo skrzydłami, ponaglając go, kiedy Lucjusz odwiązywał list z jej nogi.

Harry zamarł, przypominając sobie zaklęcie, którego Rosier użył, że zmusić sowę do minięcia osłon Lux Aeterny.

– Niech pan nie otwiera lis... – zaczął.

Coś w kopercie, a może nawet tam list, musiał być świstoklikiem. Lucjusz zniknął z pyknięciem, a umierająca sowa opadła na podłogę.

Narcyza od razu zamknęła oczy.

– Wciąż go wyczuwam, ale ledwie – powiedziała. – Jest poza osłonami. Wściekły, ale żywy. Osłony powiadomiłyby mnie, gdyby zginął.

– Rosier go pewnie wyciągnął na prywatną pogawędkę – powiedział Harry. Zrobił długi krok przed siebie i złapał list, który Lucjusz upuścił na dywan.

– Harry! – usłyszał jednocześnie z dwóch stron, od Dracona i Narcyzy.

Harry ich zignorował. Musiał się udać tam, gdzie byli Rosier i Lucjusz, to było dla niego oczywiste, a siedzenie w przedsionku z założonymi rękami przecież nikomu nie pomoże.

Tym razem oszałamiający ciąg i podróż pełna rozmytych kolorów była krótka. Przetoczył się przez ramię i poderwał na nogi w niewielkiej dolince, którą słabo rozpoznawał, jako kawałek terenu otaczającego rezydencję Malfoyów. Teraz była pokryta jednolitym, świeżym śniegiem, który lśnił w świetle księżyca.

Była również niebezpieczna. Lucjusz i Rosier już zaczęli walczyć.

Harry'emu przez chwilę dech zaparło, tak bardzo się zagapił. Walczący czarodzieje byli mroczni, więc żaden z nich nie próbował się powstrzymać, tak jakby to było w przypadku pojedynku dwóch świetlistych. Rosier ciskał klątwami i urokami, które miały ranić i torturować, a Lucjusz odpowiadał takimi, które z miejsca zabiłyby Rosiera, gdyby tylko go sięgnęły. Obaj używali zaklęć obronnych, które, zupełnie jak to, którego Draco użył podczas pierwszego zadania, miały uderzyć w przeciwnika, a nie po prostu zablokować jego ataki. Światła wielu przeciwstawnych zaklęć, uderzających o siebie i anulujących się wzajemnie pokazywały głęboką nienawiść na twarzy Lucjusza i rozbawienie Rosiera, a ich rozwiane włosy i szybko zmieniające pozycje ciała rzucały cienie na śnieg.

Wreszcie Harry pokręcił głową i uznał, że dość czasu spędził na patrzeniu.

– _Protego!_ – zadeklarował, a powietrze przed Lucjuszem zeszkliło się i zmieniło w lśniącą ścianę. Lucjusz momentalnie przestał rzucać zaklęcia, ale Rosier zdążył już jakieś rzucić. Zaklęcie tarczy odbiło je z powrotem w niego i Rosier syknął, kiedy jego własne zaklęcie przecięło mu udo.

Harry zmusił się do nie myślenia o tym, że klątwa przecięłaby mu aortę, gdyby tylko trafiła Rosiera odrobinę wyżej, a wtedy wykrwawiłby się na śmierć. Ruszył spokojnie przed siebie i wypuścił nieco swojej magii, pozwalając jej rozwinąć się wokół niego jak skrzydła.

– Równie dobrze możesz się zmierzyć ze mną, Rosier – powiedział śmierciożercy. – Zawsze bardzo chętnie się do tego garnąłeś.

Rosier roześmiał się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz wygłodniałej radości.

– Och, Harry, Harry, miałem nadzieję, że się pojawisz – powiedział. – Przecież nie pozwoliłbyś swojemu sojusznikowi cierpieć, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie. – Ruszył przed siebie, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska przyjemności. Nawet na moment nie odrywał od Harry'ego wzroku. – Jeśli jakiś _nie jesteś_ – szepnął – to nudny.

Harry zrobił co tylko mógł, żeby nie zareagować na te słowa. Naprawdę mu się wydawało, że póki komuś o nich nie powie, to nikt nie będzie nawet podejrzewał istnienia wizji o Voldemorcie, ale Rosier był na tyle szalony i paranoidalny, że mógł sam do tego dojść, a może nawet dość dziki, żeby zgadywać póki nie pozna prawdy.

– Równie dobrze możesz się poddać, wiesz – powiedział mu Harry, cofając się do wydeptanego wcześniej przez nich koła i wciągając w nie również Rosiera. – Po prostu pojaw się przed aurorami i zaakceptuj nieuniknione. Dementorzy już zniknęli z Azkabanu, a ty przecież nie będziesz w stanie wiecznie uciekać. Posiadłości Blacków zostały przed wami zamknięte.

– Ty naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz – mruknął Rosier. – Tyle w tobie serca, Harry. Był kiedyś poeta, jeden z tych, którzy nazywali siebie mugolami mimo magicznej krwi, którą otrzymał od swojej matki. Utonął. Strasznie przykra historia. Ale spalili jego ciało na plaży, na której go znaleźli martwego, i jedyne, co nie spłonęło, jedyne, co jego magia uchowała, było jego serce. Wyobrażasz to sobie, Harry? Płomienie przygasły, a pośród popiołów leżało jego serce, już niebijące, rzecz jasna, ale wciąż obecne i całe. Wyobrażasz sobie, co musieli czuć ci mugole? Jak myślisz, czy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to była sprawka magii?

Harry wykonał niewerbalną klątwę wybuchającą. Rosier rozwiał ją własnym, niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Harry nie był nawet pewien, co takiego zrobił. Przymrużył oczy. _Na tym właśnie się kończy zaniedbywanie nauki o mrocznych sztukach. Nie wiem nawet, jak moi wrogowie się chronią przed moimi atakami._

– Ten jeden pozostaje, gdy wielu się zmienia i przemija – powiedział Rosier miękkim głosem. – Światło niebios świeci wiecznie, cienie ziemi migocą; życie, niczym kopuła wielokolorowego szkła przepuszcza białe światło wieczności jak witraż. – Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i przechylił głowę na bok, kiedy Harry spróbował zaklęcia, które pozbawiłoby go przytomności, a które odbiło się od jego tarcz. – Póki śmierć nie roztrzaska jej na kawałki – giń, jeśli nie było ci dane być z tym, czegoś szukał!

Machnął różdżką, raz.

– _Cor cordium flammae!_

Harry poczuł, jak w środku jego klatki piersiowej wybucha płomień, gorejące, wielokolorowe coś, które momentalnie zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać, jakby miało zamiar przeżuć mu mięśnie i gardło. _Bolało_. Tym razem to nie był szybki ból, jak w przypadku klątwy płonącej krwi, ale powolny, który miał zamiar pożerać go godzinami, torturując go bezlitośnie.

I po raz kolejny zaczął się pod jego tarczami.

Harry przymrużył oczy i zmusił się do skupienia na Rosierze, który obserwował go z fascynacją. Nie znał przeciwzaklęcia na tę klątwę, ale bardziej go martwiło to, że Rosier może się lada chwila znudzić torturowaniem go i wrócić do walki z Lucjuszem. Musiał się upewnić, że Rosier stąd _zniknie_.

Skupił całą swoją wolę i magię na jednym celu, zmuszenia Rosiera do opuszczenia tego miejsca. Nie znał zaklęcia, którego mógłby w tym celu użyć, więc nie starał się przekazać swoich intencji w formie inkantacji. Po prostu się skupił i przelał całego siebie w ten jeden cel.

Rosier zamrugał i wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego tuż przed tym, jak zniknął z pyknięciem, wystrzelony niczym z procy z powrotem do Voldemorta. Struga krwi poleciała z jego nogi i opadła na śnieg.

Harry czuł, jak jego magia ryczy wokół niego, więc wcisnął ją siłą z powrotem pod skórę i opadł na kolana. Klątwa rozprzestrzeniała się od jego serca. Zmusił się do głębokiego, równomiernego oddechu i tym razem skupił się na stłumieniu cierpienia.

Nie chciało dobiec końca. Ogień dalej pełzał i tylko rósł w siłę, jakby wszystko, czym Harry w niego rzucał, było dla niego niczym oliwa, którą może się żywić. Harry wciągnął oddech pełen paniki i bólu i spróbował jeszcze raz. Może nie skupił się wystarczająco – cierpiał tak bardzo, że wcale by go to nie zdziwiło.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – powiedział nad nim Lucjusz i płonąca sensacja w jego sercu przestała się rozrastać. – Nie można tego samemu zrobić – dodał, klękając przy Harrym. – Klątwę płonącego serca łatwo zakończyć, ale jej ofiara jest jedyną osobą, która nie ma na nią żadnego wpływu.

– No to jest głupi, że w ogóle jej użył – wycedził Harry przez zęby z wysiłkiem. Ból wycofywał się równie powoli co wcześniej rozprzestrzeniał. Harry przyciskał rękę do piersi i miał gorączkową nadzieję, że jeśli przyjdzie mu kiedyś umrzeć na zawał, to będzie to szybka śmierć. – Przecież miałem tu kogoś ze sobą.

– Tradycyjnie używa się jej w sytuacji, w której ofiara byłaby... pozbawiona tego rodzaju pomocy – powiedział Lucjusz i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Mam nadzieję, że może pan wstać, panie Potter?

Harry kiwnął głową i podźwignął się na nogi, łapiąc delikatnie Lucjusza za nadgarstek. Spojrzał w górę i spotkał wzrokiem parę oczu znacznie chłodniejszych od draconowych, ale nie mniej nim zainteresowanych.

– Wydaje mi się – powiedział Lucjusz powoli i z namysłem – że powinniśmy wrócić razem do rezydencji, w której wyjaśni nam pan, skąd pan się dowiedział o wizycie Rosiera, dlaczego jest pan powiązany z Mrocznym Panem i odpowie pan na kilka innych pytań, które mnie zastanawiały.

Harry nie widział z tego drogi ucieczki, więc tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył za Lucjuszem po śniegu w kierunku granicy osłon.

* * *

Lucjusz przyglądał się Harry'emu Potterowi wzrokiem, który nie tylko nie zdenerwuje chłopca – nie to było jego celem – ale ukryje jego własne emocje. Jeśli mu się to powiedzie, to uzna tę noc za zwycięstwo.

A była to bardzo dziwna noc.

Narcyza wyczuła, oczywiście, kiedy znaleźli się z powrotem w zasięgu osłon i wyszła im na powitanie. Draco szedł zaraz za nią. Potem nagle minął ją, ruszając biegiem w ich kierunku i z zaskakującą agresją obsztorcował Pottera. Lucjusz wiedział, że gniew Dracona jest szczery. Zaczął w pewnej chwili nawet schodzić do wulgaryzmów, przynajmniej póki nie przypomniał sobie, że jego rodzice wciąż go obserwują. Wtedy niemal zadławił się, przełykając resztę słów, które chciał powiedzieć. Pochylił głowę i niemal wepchnął Pottera z powrotem do domu, gdzie zaczął nalegać na relację z walki, krytykował wybory Pottera i w pewnej chwili zaczęli dyskutować, jak można to było załatwić sprawniej.

Potter to wszystko po prostu zniósł, pochylając głowę w kierunku Dracona co kilka sekund, ilekroć nie siąpił gorącej czekolady, którą Narcyza kazała przyrządzić dla niego skrzatom domowym.

Teraz siedzieli znowu w przedsionku, w którym chłopcy wylądowali wcześniej: Potter i Draco na jednym dywanie, on i Narcyza na innym. Lucjusz patrzył, podczas gdy jego żona zadawała pytania. Potter bardziej jej ufał. Więcej jej wyjawi.

Był osobliwie rad, że Narcyza miała rację względem tego, co najszybciej powiąże ich syna z Potterem. Jego żona zawsze miała oko do tego typu spraw; zwykle wyjątkowo trafnie przewidywała związki, które zawiązywały się w ich kręgach, nawet kiedy same zainteresowane osoby jeszcze nie do końca zdawały sobie z tego sprawy.

 _Przynajmniej Potter jest honorowy i lojalny. I ta magia!_

Magia, Lucjusz musiał przyznać, była głównym powodem, dla którego on sam w ogóle zaczął rozważać sojusz z chłopcem.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że Mroczny Pan wyśle Rosiera na mojego męża, Harry? – zapytała najpierw Narcyza. Jej ręka powędrowała w jego kierunku. Lucjusz ją uścisnął. Zwykle nie demonstrowali publicznie swoich uczuć wobec siebie, do tego często się kłócili, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ich małżeństwo powiązało dwie silne osoby i na tej podstawie wszystko zawsze funkcjonowało.

– Przez wizję, tak jak wam już powiedziałem – powiedział Potter. – Już od lat mam te sny, ale wyostrzyły się, zrobiły bardziej zrozumiałe i skupiły na Vol...

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia – wtrącił się Lucjusz.

Draco spojrzał na niego z irytacją, ale Potter tylko zerknął i kiwnął głową.

– Mrocznym Panie – dokończył. – Były wokół niego skoncentrowane już od lata. Wrócił do Brytanii, ma przy sobie Bellatrix i Rosiera, chociaż Rosiera wysłał jakiś czas temu na negocjacje z olbrzymami. Nie wiem, gdzie są pozostali śmierciożercy.

– I nie uznałeś, że powinieneś podzielić się z nami tą informacją? – Głos Narcyzy zrobił się o kilka stopni chłodniejszy.

– Nie mogłem tego zrobić bez wyjawiania skąd wszedłem w jej posiadanie – odpowiedział Potter z równym dystansem. – A tego nie chciałem robić.

Narcyza ucichła na jakiś czas. Lucjusz przerzucił wzrok na swojego syna. Draco wyglądał jak Lucjusz, kiedy na siódmym roku przyłapał Narcyzę na niebezpiecznej grze z jej siostrą, grze, która mogła się skończyć jej transmutacją, trwałym okaleczeniem, a może nawet i śmiercią. Innymi słowy wyglądał, jakby uważał, że Potter już dawno temu powinien był powiedzieć im o tych snach.

 _Owszem, powinien_ , pomyślał Lucjusz. _I czemu tego nie zrobił? Moje kochanie go o to zapyta, oczywiście._

I Narcyza to właśnie zrobiła.

– Dlaczego, Harry? – zapytała. – Czemu nikogo o tym nie poinformowałeś? To się liczy jako niebezpieczeństwo, a my jesteśmy twoimi sojusznikami. Moglibyśmy cię chronić, tak jak ty starasz się chronić nas.

Podbródek Pottera podniósł się lekko.

– Ja... dorastając, przywykłem do myślenia o sobie jak o niezależnej jednostce – powiedział. – Po części przez mój trening.

Lucjusz przymknął oczy. Zobaczył przebłysk wspomnień Pottera podczas pierwszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, które chłopiec spędził w rezydencji, niemal trzy lata temu już. Zobaczył wtedy w nich rozległą i intensywną edukację i trening, ale zastanawiało go to, że Potterowie nauczyli swojego najstarszego syna tańców czystokrwistych, ale nie udało im się wpoić mu poczucia więzi z sojusznikami, których mógł zdobyć dzięki tym tańcom.

 _Czegoś nam nie mówi._

– A po części dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że uznacie mnie za Mrocznego Pana, albo jego zabawkę, jeśli się dowiecie o tym połączeniu – dodał Potter.

Narcyza pochyliła się do przodu.

– A kogo to połączenie z ciebie robi, Harry?

Ciało Pottera spięło się. Draco położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Potter zerknął w bok na Dracona, a ten kiwnął lekko głową.

Potter odetchnął głęboko i nerwowo, po czym spojrzał na Narcyzę.

– Ktoś, komu bardzo ufam, powiedział, że podczas ataku na Dolinę Godryka, stałem się magicznym dziedzicem Mrocznego Pana – powiedział. Dotknął znowu swojego czoła i odsunął grzywkę na bok, odsłaniając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. – Rzucił na mnie klątwę zabijającą, po której zostało mi to. Przekazał mi też moce, których wcale nie miał zamiaru mi dawać, jak wężomowę. To powiązanie nie jest całkowite, ale istnieje.

 _I mógł też odziedziczyć zdolność Mrocznego Pana do proroczych snów_ , podsumował Lucjusz. _A może, skoro tylko śni o tym, co robi Mroczny Pan, to po prostu jest efekt uboczny przeklętej blizny._

To były myśli na powierzchni jego umysłu. Pod spodem biegła szybka, ognista radość, do której nie był skłonny przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą.

No, przynajmniej do większości. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że część z tej emocji skupiała się wokół słów "magiczny dziedzic Mrocznego Pana" i impulsu, żeby się roześmiać na myśl o tym, jak strasznie _obaj_ się pomylili, Mroczny Pan i ten stary głupiec, i tak wielu innych, którym się wydawało, że rozumieją to, co zaszło tamtej nocy w Dolinie Godryka.

Był w stanie zobaczyć teraz przyszłość przed sobą. Było w niej więcej jego śmiechu, niż sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał.

Narcyza przerwała głęboką ciszę, z której Lucjusz nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zapadła w pokoju.

– Ale to oznacza, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Harry.

Lucjusz gwałtownie wrócił do teraźniejszości.

Potter zamknął mocno oczy. Jego palce były przeplecione z draconowymi, kubek gorącej czekolady leżał zapomniany na jego kolanie. Skrzat domowy pojawił się bezdźwięcznie, zabrał kubek i znowu zniknął. Potter zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

Wreszcie odetchnął cicho.

– Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział, otwierając oczy i skupiając je na Narcyzie.

Lucjusz był szczerze wdzięczny dowolnemu losowi, który zaplanował, że Potter i Narcyza będą akurat wtedy patrzeć wyłącznie na siebie, a jego syn przyglądał się Potterowi. Był pewien, że gdyby w tej chwili ktoś spojrzał na niego, to nie byłby w stanie ukryć radości.

– Czemu nikt o tym nie wie? – szepnęła Narcyza. – Czemu tego nie opublikowano?

– Bo tak naprawdę nikt _nie wiedział_. – Potter brzmiał na zmęczonego. – Naszych rodziców nie było tamtej nocy w domu, wydawało im się, że moja blizna jest normalną raną, spowodowaną przez kawałek oberwanego sufitu. Wierzyli, że to Connor jest tym, który zniszczył Mrocznego Pana, ponieważ jego blizna jest w bardzo oczywisty sposób przeklęta, do tego pasowało to do... do pewnych parametrów, w które wierzył Dumbledore.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak jego nozdrza niemal drżą. Narcyza obejrzała się na niego i był w stanie wyczytać z jej twarzy, że pod tym względem zgadzali się całkowicie. Tutaj tkwiła jakaś większa sprawa, większa tajemnica, która mogła wszystko zmienić, gdyby tylko byli w stanie ją odkryć.

– Ale teraz już znasz prawdę. – Głos Narcyzy był lekki, uszczypliwy, zwodzący, który miał nie pozwolić przeciwnikowi przewidzieć prawdziwego zagrożenia w jej słowach, póki te nie padną. – Powiedziałeś, że dowiedziałeś się tego od kogoś, komu ufasz. Czemu nie poszedłeś z tym do gazet? Przecież wiesz, co by z tym zrobili...

– Nie chcę, żeby to zrobili.

Oczy Pottera otworzyły się i Lucjuszowi dech zaparło, kiedy zobaczył ich chłód. Magia wezbrała wokół niego, wypełniając powietrze niskim warkotem, tętnieniem mocy. Potter przechylił głowę na bok, a jego blizna mignęła pomiędzy kosmykami grzywki, czerwona jak krew. Skoro już o tym mowa, na jego twarzy były zaschnięte ślady krwi, które zdawały się ciągnąć od brwi. _Konsekwencja snów?_

– Ale chyba rozumiesz, że tak byłoby najlepiej, prawda, Harry? – Głos Narcyzy był łagodny, przekonujący, cierpliwy. Wyglądało na to, że zrezygnowała z podchodów, uznając je za złą zagrywkę w tym momencie. – Tysiące ludzi przejdzie na twoją stronę, jeśli zobaczą, przez co musiałeś przejść i zorientują się, że przez cały ten czas wspierali złego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Pomyśl o wszystkich sojuszach, które mógłbyś zawiązać, gdyby ludzie znali prawdę.

Potter warknął pod nosem. Lucjusz poczuł, że powietrze w pokoju robi się chłodniejsze. Przypomniały mu się czasy, kiedy jego pan był wściekły i tak jak wtedy, postanowił posłuchać się swojego instynktu. Usiadł w kompletnym bezruchu.

– Prawda jest związana z innymi prawdami, które sprawią, że zaczną mną gardzić – powiedział Potter. – Jestem magicznym dziedzicem Mrocznego Pana, to raczej ich nie zachęci do przejścia na moją stronę. A rozgłoszenie prawdy sprawi, że stracę poparcie ludzi, którzy wierzą w kłamstwo, ponadto wystawi mnie na celownik jeszcze większej ilości śmierciożerców niż do tej pory. Nie sądzę, żeby świat czarodziejów był gotów poróżnić się między sobą względem tego, który z bliźniaków Potter jako pierwszy zabił Voldemorta.

Narcyza znowu ucichła. Lucjusz czuł, jakby byli sobie w tej chwili niespotykanie bliscy, był w stanie dokładnie przewidzieć w którym kierunku zmierzają jej myśli. _Jakie inne prawdy sprawiłyby, że ludzie zaczęliby nim gardzić? Kogo on próbuje chronić? Nie jest na tyle samolubny, żeby pozwolić swojemu bratu znieść efekty tej decyzji, z ręki Mrocznego Pana i innych, tylko po to, żeby sam mógł uciec._

– Harry... – zaczęła znowu Narcyza.

– Nie. _Nie zrobię tego._

Oczy Pottera płonęły, a powietrze wokół niego zawirowało od dzikiej magii. Lucjusz spuścił wzrok i wystawił ręce przed siebie w geście poddania się. Narcyza zrobiła to samo.

Draco tylko przysunął się bliżej Pottera i szepnął mu coś do ucha.

Potter momentalnie się rozluźnił, wszystkie jego mięśnie zdawały się zrelaksować. Potem się zaśmiał. To nie był przyjemny dźwięk, ale magia się rozwiała i Lucjusz wiedział, że to oznaczało, że najgorsze już mają za sobą. Zaczął znowu oddychać.

– Nie, pani Malfoy – powtórzył chwilę potem Potter znacznie lżejszym głosem. – Nie chcę tego zrobić.

– To twoja decyzja, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza. Lucjusz znał ją na tyle, że był w stanie odczytać determinację ukrytą za tymi słowami. Cokolwiek Potter kryje może też się w jakimś stopniu odbić na Draconie, skoro ich losy są tak ściśle powiązane razem. Narcyza to odkryje, czymkolwiek by to nie było, i upewni się, że to w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzi jej synowi. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej rozważysz naszą ofertę pomocy w dostaniu się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– Byłoby rewelacyjnie. – Potter potarł oczy, a jego aura zupełnie się uspokoiła. Wyglądał jak zwykłe dziecko. – Dziękuję.

Lucjusz odchrząknął.

– Wciąż mam zamiar odwiedzić cię w Boże Narodzenie, Potter. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś? Wieczorem tego dnia zakończymy nasz taniec sojuszu.

Wzrok Pottera wrócił do niego z pełną wdzięczności uwagą i świadomością.

– Pamiętam, proszę pana. Do zobaczenia.

Narcyza odeskortowała chłopców z powrotem do kominka, żeby pomóc im się fiuknąć z powrotem. Lucjusz pozostał na swoim miejscu, usiłując się uporać z własnymi emocjami.

 _Nieczęsto cała przyszłość ulega zmianie w przeciągu jednej godziny._

Nieczęsto, ale Lucjusz przeżył już kilka takich godzin, łącznie z jedną w Halloween, trzynaście lat temu. Z tą też sobie poradzi.

Upajając się przy okazji wiedzą, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. Miło było wiedzieć, że kiedy musiał się zadeklarować, zamiast obserwować, czekać i unosić się między decyzjami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, wybrał stronę, która ostatecznie wygra.


	44. Ogień Meleagera

Naprawdę lubię ten rozdział.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty szósty: Ogień Meleagera**

Leżąc już w łóżku, Harry uznał, że ten dzień nie był nawet taki zły. Milicenta zaraportowała mu, że powoli robi postępy z centaurami, że te już przestały się dąsać o to, że ich sieci nie zostaną poluźnione już, teraz, zaraz – a przynajmniej takie odniosła wrażenie, słuchając ich rozmów o wędrujących gwiazdach, choć prawdę mówiąc, z centaurami ciężko powiedzieć. Przynajmniej teraz wreszcie rozumiała, o czym rozmawiali.

Pansy pokazała mu książkę z bajkami, którą dostała od matki, kiedy była jeszcze mała. Historie zmieniały swoje zakończenia, dopasowując się do tego, kto je czytał. W tym przypadku książka była zdezorientowana, usiłując wybrać pomiędzy nastrojem Pansy a Harry'ego, więc zakończenia robiły się coraz bardziej absurdalne. Harry nawet się roześmiał raz czy drugi.

Draco nie mówił wiele, ale po prostu tam _był_ , głaszcząc kciukiem dłoń Harry'ego, albo łapiąc go za łokieć, a czasami po prostu mając go bacznie na oku, ilekroć Harry zaczynał myśleć o tym, co miało nastąpić jutro. Od czasu tej nocy, kiedy udali się razem do rezydencji, Draco wydawał się być mniej skłonny do wściekania się o swoją sympatię, był za to znacznie spokojniejszy, zdystansowany, zbalansowany i bystrzejszy. Harry musiał przyznać, że takim go woli.

Wszyscy zrobili, co tylko było w ich mocy, żeby załagodzić cios, który miał nadejść nadchodzącego dnia.

Harry zamknął oczy.

 _Jutro rozprawa Snape'a. Naprawdę powinienem się w miarę możliwości wyspać._

* * *

Snape wyjrzał przez okno swojej celi. Och, wiedział, że widok nie był prawdziwy, tak samo jak wszystkie, które można było zobaczyć z okien ministerstwa; budynek był tak głęboko pod ziemią, że nie mogły być prawdziwe. Mimo wszystko promienie słońca przebijające się przez poranną mgłę, padające na wyblakłe jesienią drzewa, oferowały mu choć odrobinę spokoju ducha.

Pozwalał sobie myśleć, że w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy nauczył się doceniać spokój i tego rodzaju widoki.

W żaden sposób jednak nie nabrał dzięki temu większej ochoty na przeżycie tej farsy zwanej rozprawą i _poznanie_ , w ten czy inny sposób, swoich dalszych losów. Albo wróci do Hogwartu, znowu będzie nauczał, odkryje prawdę, kryjącą się za starannie beznamiętnymi listami, które dostawał od Harry'ego i Dracona, stawi czoła dyrektorowi...

Albo wróci tutaj i będzie patrzył na jesienne liście drzew, póki nie wyślą go do dowolnego więzienia, który by teraz nie przygotowywali w miejsce Azkabanu.

Snape pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do stolika za sobą. Jego cela miała niewiele mebli: stolik, krzesło z wysokim oparciem, polanka, dywanik i półka z książkami, która wypełniała się przypadkowymi książkami na życzenie więźnia a czasem i samego pokoju. Na stoliku codziennie pojawiał się też "Prorok Codzienny", chociaż Snape zwykle tylko pobieżnie przeglądał artykuły. Tej całej Skeeter wreszcie kończyły się materiały o Harrym i została zredukowana do raportowania nadchodzącego balu bożonarodzeniowego.

 _Mamy naprawdę wiele do omówienia_ , pomyślał Snape, przypominając sobie zdjęcie Harry'ego na jego miotle, latającego wokół trzech smoków. _Między innymi o tym, coś ty wyprawiał przez te ostatnie miesiące._

No i, oczywiście, co do cholery Harry musiał zrobić, żeby jego ojciec zdecydował się wycofać oskarżenie.

Snape pokręcił głową i usiadł na krześle, sięgając po "Proroka Codziennego". Nagłówek na pierwszej stronie głosił, oczywiście:

 _ **DZISIAJ ODBĘDZIE SIĘ ROZPRAWA BYŁEGO ŚMIERCIOŻERCY**_

Snape odkrył, że nie ma ochoty na nowiny.

Odłożył gazetę z powrotem na stolik i obejrzał się ze zniecierpliwieniem na drzwi. Nie miał przy sobie swojej różdżki, oczywiście, ale gazeta zawsze pojawiała się dokładnie o dziewiątej rano. To oznaczało, że jego śniadanie powinno zostać dostarczone lada moment. A godzinę później zostanie odeskortowany na swoją rozprawę.

Snape powiedział sobie, że wcale _nie jest_ przerażony. Już kiedyś musiał stanąć przed Wizengamotem, kiedy po raz pierwszy go oskarżono o bycie śmierciożercą. Wtedy zrobił rzeczy znacznie bardziej niewybaczalne. Tym razem miał przeciw sobie tylko oskarżenia ministra, oskarżenia, których Knot nie miał autorytetu już na niego rzucać, bo został pozbawiony swojego stanowiska. Zamiast tego będzie go przesłuchiwać starszyzna Wizengamotu. Nie doszłoby w ogóle do tego, gdyby Snape był opiekunem dosłownie kogokolwiek innego poza Harrym Potterem.

 _I jeśli chcę pozostać jego opiekunem, to muszę im wszystkim teraz stawić czoła._

Och, tak, Snape wiedział, że jego dwa miesiące pobytu tutaj go zmieniły, ale w żaden sposób nie sprawiły, że zrobił się jakkolwiek mniej niebezpieczny, zwłaszcza, jeśli miał coś, o co był gotów walczyć.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Snape zamarł i przymrużył oczy. Zawsze wcześniej kelner wołał go po nazwisku i czekał aż Snape nie otworzy mu drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka; Snape nie był w stanie opuścić pomieszczenia bez padnięcia bez przytomności zaraz za progiem, ale zdolność do otwarcia drzwi i wpuszczenia gości pozwalała ministerstwu udawać, że posiadał choć odrobinę prywatności.

 _Niewielka zmiana w rutynie_ , pomyślał. _Być może ktoś przekupił straż, żeby zobaczyć uwięzionego słynnego śmierciożercę, bo to może być ostatnia ku temu okazja. Na pewno istnieje jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie._

Nie przeżył jednak tak długo, szukając racjonalnych wyjaśnień w sytuacjach, które sprawiały, że czuł się nieswojo.

Wstał z krzesła i bezszelestnie stanął za nim. Osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi zapukała ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz. Wciąż nikt go nie zawołał. _Niespotykane. Czemu?_

 _Może obawia się, że rozpoznam jego głos._

Chwilę potem do jego uszu doszedł ciąg pośpiesznie wymamrotanych zaklęć i Snape zobaczył jak kilka osłon na jego drzwiach, ledwie widocznych, kolorowych linii, których już nawet nie zauważał, o ile ich nie wypatrywał, zamigotało i zniknęło. Potem ucichł szum w jego uszach, który przez cały jego pobyt przypominał mu o cenie, jaką przyszłoby mu zapłacić, gdyby spróbował opuścić to miejsce. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś zdjął również tę osłonę.

 _Ciekawe, co to ma być?_ pomyślał Snape, umysłem chłodnym i mrocznym, pracującym na wysokich obrotach. Czuł się jak wtedy, kiedy przez ostatni rok wojny był szpiegiem, ale nie zszedł na ten poziom lodu, przez który napytał sobie takiej biedy z Harrym. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy sobie na to nie pozwoli. _Zwykła próba skrytobójstwa, czy zabicie uciekiniera?_

Czarodziej po drugiej stronie drzwi popchnął je do środka.

Snape pochylił głowę, chowając się za oparcie krzesła i ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie podniósł tarcze ze swojej własnej magii. Ta wzniosła się wokół niego w cichej fali, potężna i świetnie wytrenowana. W porównaniu do Harry'ego czy dyrektora, nie był w stanie sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele bezróżdżkowej magii, ale upewnił się, że praktycznie nikt nie będzie wiedział o tym, że w ogóle jest w stanie ją wykonywać. Chciał okazać dobrą wolę, więc praktycznie nie korzystał z własnej magii, kiedy pokornie brał udział w tej całej farsie.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś go zabił akurat w chwili, w której mógł być o krok od wyjścia na wolność.

Rozpoznał ciężki, szurający krok czarodzieja, który wszedł do pokoju i skrzywił usta. _Macnair. Nic dziwnego, że uznał, że rozpoznam jego głos._ Gdyby nie osłony, Snape pewnie już wcześniej rozpoznałby jego wybór zaklęć. Macnair preferował magię polegającą na ciężkiej, brutalnej sile. Nie był nieinteligentny, ale jego zaklęciom zawsze brakowało jakiejkolwiek finezji.

Snape przygotował po cichu klątwę, która przebije zewnętrzną powierzchnię serca Macnaira. Zginie szybko i niewykrywalnie; trzeba by było przeprowadzić bliższe dochodzenie, żeby potwierdzić magiczną przyczynę zgony, a po odkryciu Znaku na lewym przedramieniu Macnaira ministerstwo raczej nie będzie go potrzebowało.

Powietrze wokół niego szczęknęło niczym stal, kiedy szykował się do ciśnięcia klątwy niczym sztyletu.

– _Stupefy!_

Snape niemal podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył jak czerwone światło klątwy przeszywa pokój – dochodząc od strony drzwi. Przez oparcie krzesła nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co się stało, ale usłyszał jak Macnair wydaje z siebie zaskoczony jęk i opada na podłogę. To oznaczało, że ktokolwiek rzucił to zaklęcie, był mu przyjacielem.

 _Być może. Może też być kimś, kto nie chciał się z nim podzielić ofiarą._

– Profesorze Snape – rozległ się głos aurorki Mallory, spokojny i niewzruszony. – Czy nic panu nie jest?

Snape pozwolił sobie wziąć moment na uspokojenie i zamknięcie swojej magii z powrotem za tarczami i dopiero wtedy wstał. Ta czarownica była na tyle potężna, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, to byłaby pewnie w stanie wyczuć, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Nie, proszę pani – powiedział.

Mallory kiwnęła głową, po czym zerknęła na ciało Macnaira.

– Znaleźliśmy człowieka, który zwykle dostarczał panu jedzenie, sparaliżowanego i spętanego – powiedziała. – Tego tutaj nawet nie znam. Kto to jest?

– Walden Macnair – powiedział Snape. – A jeśli chodzi o powód, dla którego miałby chcieć mnie zabić, proszę sprawdzić jego lewe przedramię.

Mallory zamrugała raz, po czym przegnała wszelkie oznaki swojego zaskoczenia. Kiwnęła głową.

– Obiecałam, że dotrze pan na swoją rozprawę żywy – powiedziała Snape'owi – i tak będzie.

Snape kiwnął jej z powrotem. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że lubił tę kobietę – sam poziom jej mocy, tak niebezpiecznie bliski jego, czynił to niemożliwym – ale szanował ją i to nie bez powodu. "Prorok" doniósł, że będzie prawdopodobnym następnym szefem biura aurorów, jeśli Scrimgeour wygra wybory i zajmie stanowisko ministra. Była dobrym wyborem. Snape wierzył, że naprawdę ma zamiar dotrzymać danego słowa.

Mallory machnęła różdżką i stworzyła talerz tostów z masłem i herbatę.

– Obawiam się, że będzie musiał pan zjeść w większym pośpiechu niż zazwyczaj – powiedziała. – Rozprawa zacznie się o dziewiątej trzydzieści, zamiast o dziesiątej.

Snape podniósł brew, siadając do jedzenia.

– Czyj to był pomysł?

Mallory zamrugała niewinnie, odnawiając osłony na jego pokoju.

– Ależ, profesorze Snape. Przecież tak się zdarza, nie wiem, o co panu w ogóle chodzi. Byłoby zupełnie nie na miejscu, gdybym powiedziała panu, że Harold Hallowhunt, jeden z sojuszników ministra, zajmujący pozycję w Wizengamocie, zasugerował, że rozprawa powinna zostać przesunięta w nadziei, że pański świadek ją przegapi. Jestem pewna, że panu Hallowhuntowi leży na sercu wyłącznie dobro czarodziejskiego świata jako takiego.

 _Musiała być szkolona przez Scrimgeoura_ , pomyślał cierpko Snape, wracając do swoich tostów. _Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że facet wygra te wybory. Madam Bones jest zbyt honorowa, a jej honor czyni ją krótkowzroczną. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto będzie w stanie stawić problemom czoła, ale też sprawić, że one czasem po prostu... znikną._

Zdołał zjeść całkiem sporo ze swojego śniadania, podczas gdy Mallory spętała Macnaira i przeniosła go do innej celi. Posiłek nie stanął mu w gardle aż do momentu, w którym czarownica nie wróciła do jego drzwi, pochwyciła wzrokiem jego spojrzenie i kiwnęła głowa. Właściwie to był z siebie naprawdę dumny.

* * *

Harry spodziewał się, że jego druga wizyta w sali sądowej Wizengamotu okaże się mniej przerażająca od pierwszej. Ostatecznie miał już jakieś pojęcie względem tego, jak wygląda i gdzie czarodzieje lubią siadać. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że tym razem pojawią się również ludzie, którzy będą czuli jakąkolwiek sympatię względem jego sytuacji.

Okazało się, że się mylił. Podczas przesłuchania ministra nie było nikogo, kto nie należałby do Wizengamotu, czy też, jak Harry czy Scrimgeour, byłby w jakiś sposób związany z faktem, że do tej sytuacji w ogóle doszło. Harry podejrzewał, że sojusznicy Knota się co do tego upewnili. Teraz jednak w sali wręcz przelewało się od ciekawskich czarodziejów, ubranych we wszystko, od wymiętych, pocerowanych szat, po oficjalne ubiory czystokrwistych, którzy przyszli tylko po to, by pooglądać.

Harry zauważył, że tym razem Dumbledore obrał drogę na około, która choć zdawała się zawierać w sobie wielu członków Wizengamotu, w bardzo wygodny sposób kryła ich przed większością gapiów, albo pozwalała im wyłącznie na przelotne zerknięcia. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wiedział, że będzie musiał składać zeznania na rzecz Snape'a i był gotów się z tym zmierzyć. _Nie miał_ jednak najmniejszej ochoty na wytykanie palcami jako "tego chłopca, o którym tyle było ostatnio w gazetach", co usłyszał przypadkiem od jednego z rozmówców, których razem z dyrektorem minęli w pośpiechu.

– Harry.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Dumbledore mu się przyglądał – uważnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju ostatnimi czasy i bez uśmiechu.

– Jak rozprawa już się zacznie – powiedział cicho – obawiam się, że będziesz musiał zacząć kryć się ze swoimi emocjami. Severus został oskarżony o coś, czego, jeśli wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, byłbym naprawdę zaskoczony, gdyby _nie_ zrobił. To oznacza, że musimy być cierpliwi, spokojni, racjonalni i _legalni_. Twoja złość czy żal może nam w takim momencie wyłącznie zaszkodzić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

Dumbledore odpowiedział tym samym, po czym zaprowadził go na jego miejsce, którym znowu było maleńkie krzesełko, stojące w cieniu fotela Dumbledore'a. Harry zajął je z uczuciem ulgi. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Umbridge, ani nawet tych dwóch członków Wizengamotu, którzy ostatnim razem zagłosowali za pozostawieniem Knota na stanowisku ministra. Odprężył się.

– Dzień dobry.

 _Naprawdę muszę przestać się relaksować w takich chwilach._ Harry wstał, żeby powitać Scrimgeoura, nieco zaskoczony jego obecnością na sali.

– Czemu pan się pojawił? – zapytał. – Wydawało mi się, że będzie pan zanadto zajęty kampanią wyborczą.

– Czy wspominałem ci kiedyś – powiedział Scrimgeour, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem – że jestem koneserem ludzkiej mimiki?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie, obawiam się, że pierwszy raz o tym słyszę.

– Lubię obserwować twarze – powiedział wesoło Scrimgeour. – Naprawdę lubię ten moment, w którym, na przykład, kryminalista, który zajął to krzesło z uśmiechem i pewnością siebie, orientuje się nagle, że mamy dowody, na podstawie których możemy go skazać. Uwielbiałem obserwować byłych śmierciożerców, kiedy docierało do nich, że ich nazwiska nie uratują ich od rozprawy, tak samo jak nie uratowałyby przeciętnego człowieka. Pochylam się do przodu za każdym razem, żeby przyjrzeć się kobiecie, która zabiła swojego męża i upozorowała to na wypadek, podczas gdy Wizengamot głosuje nad jej losem.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jest pan taki… krwiożerczy, proszę pana.

– Dzisiaj spodziewam się zobaczyć naprawdę wyborne wyrazy twarzy – powiedział Scrimgeour, którego mugolacki sposób wyrażania się coraz bardziej odbijał się w akcencie. – Zrozum, Potter, na tej sali dzisiaj znajdą się ludzie, którzy z radością zobaczą, jak twój opiekun zostanie skazany na dożywocie. Minister to było coś innego, tam był zagrożony ich sposób życia. Snape to śmierciożerca, a wielu z nich nie lubi śmierciożerców. Nigdy za nimi nie przepadało i nigdy ich nie polubi.

Harry zacisnął pięści. Nie był w stanie znieść myśli, że straci Snape'a, że ten trafi do dowolnego więzienia, którym Wizengamot uznał za stosowne zastąpić Azkaban, ale rozumiał, że to była jedna z możliwości, z którą być może będzie musiał się dzisiaj zmierzyć.

– I będzie pan obserwował moją minę, kiedy ogłoszą do winnym? – zapytał.

Scrimgeour parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie. Ale już nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy zaczną wzywać świadków. Przyjrzyj im się wtedy, Potter. To dopiero będzie widok. – Zawrócił na pięcie i pomaszerował w kierunku niższych rzędów, po drugiej stronie sali sądowej. Szaty za nim powiewały mimo, że w tym tłoku nie powinny mieć na to miejsca. Harry patrzył za nim z zaskoczeniem.

 _Czemu tak bardzo stara się nam pomóc? Po prostu dlatego, że nie lubił Knota?_

Harry jednak nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc z braku innego pomysłu po prostu zajął swoje miejsce. Sala zdawała się już pękać w szwach, usłyszał też, że ktoś prosił już o ciszę. Knot nie był już częścią składu sędziowskiego, Amelia Bones była zajęta swoją kampanią wyborczą, a Dumbledore już wcześniej powiedział Harry'emu, że odmówił prowadzenia przesłuchania, co oznaczało, że ten przywilej przypadnie najstarszemu członkowi Wizengamotu.

 _Kto..._

– Uwaga – powiedział łagodny głos, wzmocniony nagłaśniającymi zaklęciami. – Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę?

Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak mała, stara czarownica wstaje ze swojego miejsca z boku balkonu. Gryzelda Marchbanks prawdopodobnie _była_ najstarszą członkinią Wizengamotu. O tym świadczyła jej twarz, ale jej głos był mocny i wyraźny, więc zwrócił na siebie uwagę ludzi. Czarodzieje i czarownice usiedli i, choć prawdopodobnie nic nie byłoby w stanie zmusić ich do przerwania rozmów, to przynajmniej przycichły one do nieznacznego mamrotania.

– Witam was, panie, panowie i istoty łagodne – zaczęła Madam Marchbanks – na tej cokolwiek niezwykłej rozprawie. Wizengamot będzie go osądzał ponieważ zarzuty zostały wniesione przez byłego ministra Knota, ale że nie jest on już dłużej częścią sądu, przesłuchanie zostanie poprowadzone przeze mnie. – Pokłoniła się lekko i z gracją. – Madam Marchbanks, do usług. Widziałam już sto sześćdziesiąt wiosen, pięćdziesiąt z nich spędziłam w służbie Wizengamotu, a mimo to wierzę, że to będzie jedna z bardziej niezwykłych rozpraw.

Ponad widzami rozległ się podekscytowany szum. Harry przełknął ślinę. _Niezwykłych? Czemu? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?_

– Zacznijmy od tego – ciągnęła dalej Madam Marchbanks, przekładając leżące przed nią papiery – że w tej sprawie zostały złożone dwa komplety zarzutów, jeden od byłego ministra, a drugi od Jamesa Pottera...

To imię sprawiło, że szum znowu się podniósł. Harry pacnął żuka, który mu latał koło głowy i miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zacznie się rozglądać po sali z nadzieją znalezienia Pottera, albo co gorsza, nie rzuci zaklęcia nawigacyjnego.

– Ale zarzuty Pottera zostały wycofane – dokończyła stara czarownica. – W dodatku w międzyczasie minister został pozbawiony swojego stanowiska, chociaż wierzę, że Wizengamot naprawdę dobrze sobie radzi, tymczasowo go zastępując. To oznacza, że rozprawa profesora Severusa Snape'a, mistrza eliksirów i głowy domu Slytherina w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zostanie przeprowadzona na podstawie zredukowanych zarzutów i opierać się będzie niemal wyłącznie na zeznaniach świadków i więźnia, zamiast na rzetelnych, spisanych dowodach.

Nad salą podniósł się kolejny szum. Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Rozumiał już, czemu Dumbledore powiedział mu, że ma być cierpliwy i uważać na swoje emocje. Zły krok w tym momencie może okazać się fatalną pomyłką, przez którą nie zdołają uratować Snape'a, ponieważ wokół nich były oczy, gotowe szukać cieni w sposobie, w którym Harry i inni świadkowie będą składać swoje zeznania.

– Wprowadzić więźnia!

Harry pochylił się, mając nadzieję zobaczyć Snape'a chociaż przelotnie. Ostatecznie minęły aż _dwa_ miesiące, a ponieważ Snape zachowywał się jak idiota na kilka tygodni przed tym jak go pojmano – w dodatku dał się na tym _przyłapać_ , co było jeszcze gorsze – Harry naprawdę pragnął go zobaczyć.

* * *

Snape zawsze uważał się za cierpliwego człowieka. Kiedy czekał przed zamkniętymi drzwiami sali sądowej Wizengamotu, uznał, że chyba jednak ta opinia jest bezpodstawna. Cała skóra zdawała się go _mierzwić_ i to nie tylko dlatego, że stał między dwójką aurorek, które miały wyciągnięte różdżki, podczas gdy on nie miał żadnej, albo dlatego, że przedsionek, w którym przebywali, był kompletnie pozbawiony wszelkich dekoracji.

Chciał już się znaleźć w środku, chciał, żeby ta rozprawa wreszcie dobiegła _końca_.

Mallory zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła do drzwi, żeby przycisnąć do nich ucho, jakby zastanawiała się, czy jakimś cudem nie przegapiła sygnału, żeby go wprowadzić do środka. Momentalnie druga aurorka, młoda, poddenerwowana, z niedorzecznie niebieskimi włosami, odkaszlnęła i pochyliła się w kierunku Snape'a.

– Profesorze? – praktycznie pisnęła.

Snape rzucił jej ostrożnie wyważone spojrzenie. Pamiętał Nimfadorę Tonks jako przeciętną uczennicę, nie dość niekompetentną, żeby go irytować, ale też nie dość zdolną, by zdobyć sobie jego uznanie. Była również tak niezdarna, że przewróciła niezliczoną ilość kociołków, chociaż na szczęście ani razu nie wywołała eksplozji. To raczej nie świadczyło dobrze o dowolnych intencjach, które mogłyby skłonić ją do zadania mu teraz pytania.

Tonks przygryzła wargę, żuła ją przez chwilę, po czym wypaliła na jednym oddechu:

– Kingsley Shacklebolt chce, żebym przyłączyła się do Zakonu Feniksa, a ja nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł i się tym martwię, i mi się to nie podoba, i chciałabym poprosić o pańską opinię. – Wbiła w niego spojrzenie, jakby momentalnie miał na to jaką mądrą radę.

Snape tylko mrugał na nią przez chwilę. Potem uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tonks zmarkotniała.

Snape'a to nie obchodziło. Oto była jego okazja do wyrzucenia z siebie frustracji, dzięki czemu będzie mógł potem wejść do sali znacznie spokojniejszy.

– Proszę pomyśleć, panno Tonks – mruknął, poruszając za plecami nadgarstkami tak, że jego okowy zadzwoniły o siebie – że ja _też_ byłem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, ryzykowałem życiem w walce z Mrocznym Panem i służyłem Albusowi Dumbledore'owi tak wiernie jak tylko byłem w stanie. Mimo to w czasie tych miesięcy, kiedy byłem tutaj uwięziony, nawet nie spróbował mnie odwiedzić, ani też, z tego co wiem, nie zrobił niczego, żeby się upewnić, że moja rozprawa pójdzie jak należy. – Musiał mówić szybko, ponieważ Mallory ruszyła z powrotem w ich kierunku, więc ostrożnie dobrał słowa. – Dumbledore nazwał Zakon przez wzgląd na swojego własnego feniksa, Fawkesa. A ptak opuścił go w zeszłym roku.

Tonks cofnęła się od niego o krok w szoku.

– Ale to oznacza... – szepnęła.

– Co oznacza co, aurorko Tonks? – zapytała Mallory, zajmując swoje miejsce po jego drugiej stronie. Snape był w stanie wyczuć jej podejrzliwość, wiedział, że jest bardziej wierna prawu niż któremukolwiek z nich, ale go to nie obchodziło. Czuł się lepiej. Tonks próbowała zrzucić na niego swoje troski, a on oddał je z nawiązką. To mu zawsze poprawiało humor.

– Nic – powiedziała Tonks i westchnęła. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na brązowy. – Zupełnie nic.

Mallory przymrużyła oczy, przerzucając wzrok między nimi, ale wtedy rozległo się wołanie i drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, wpuszczając ich do środka. Snape szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową, maskując się czarnym lodem i patrząc na ludzi, który mu się przyglądali z zaciekawieniem, z taką obojętnością, że widział jak niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice kulą się na swoich miejscach. Poruszył głową w niezrozumiałym dla nikogo, lekkim kiwnięciu. _Właśnie tak powinno być._

Kiedyś już musiał przez to przejść i wtedy był bezbrzeżnie przerażony, musiał polegać wyłącznie na tym, że słowo Dumbledore'a wystarczy, żeby przywrócić mu wolność. Tym razem nie wiedział, co go może spotkać, ale i tak był w stanie stawić czoła wbitym w niego spojrzeniom. Być może dlatego, że ostatnim razem walczył wyłącznie o własne życie i wolność. Tym razem na szali leżało nie tylko to, ale również obietnica, że będzie w stanie wrócić do Hogwartu i Harry'ego.

 _Nawet jeśli wspomnienie o tym jest niedorzecznie sentymentalne._

Tonks i Mallory zaprowadziły go do krzesła, stojącego po środku sali sądowej i posadziły na nim. Ponieważ jego ręce wciąż były skute za jego plecami, to nie spróbowały nawet go przykuć do krzesła. Snape był za to wdzięczny. W ten sposób mógł wygodniej usiąść i bardziej efektownie uśmiechać się do otaczających go ludzi z kpiną.

Ze wszystkich stron patrzyły na niego nieprzejednane twarze. Snape'a to nie obchodziło. Tylko kilka z nich miało tak naprawdę jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Stara czarownica, która będzie przeprowadzała przesłuchanie była istotna, podobnie jak nieskończenie rozbawione spojrzenie Scrimgeoura, czy też, oczywiście, przeszywające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jego oczy nie były w stanie oderwać się od Dumbledore'a kiedy tego chciał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że stary czarodziej pewnie spróbował użyć na nim jakiegoś rodzaju przymuszenia, ale potem rozpoznał płomień znajomej mocy. Magia Dumbledore'a nie była w stanie do końca jej przykryć.

 _Harry._

Snape miał nadzieję, że nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale i to szlag trafił, kiedy niewielka postać przecisnęła się obok Dumbledore'a, podeszła do barierki balkonu i pochyliła się nad nią, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Harry nawet z tej odległości wyglądał na wykończonego. Snape jednak rozpoznał sposób, w jaki chłopiec zaciskał szczękę i podejrzewał, że ten jest gotów walczyć o niego z całym uporem, jaki się gnieździł w jego niewielkim ciele.

Snape pozwolił sobie więc na krótkie kiwnięcie głową na powitanie. Czuł, jak w środku piersi płonie mu coś słodkiego, zupełnie jak przyjemna wersja eliksiru Meleagera, którym nakarmił Knota.

 _Wyjdę stąd żywy i wolny. Skoro Harry zdołał przeżyć do tej pory, to sam też powinienem być w stanie._

* * *

Harry przyglądał się Snape'owi przez jakiś czas. Twarz jego opiekuna nie była nawet w połowie tak blada jak sobie wyobrażał, że będzie po dwóch miesiącach przesiedzianych z dala od słońca. Z drugiej strony jednak Snape i tak większość swojego czasu spędzał w lochach, więc to dla niego pewnie nie była aż taka wielka różnica. A teraz rozglądał się po sali z pogardą.

Harry nie był w stanie wyrazić jak bardzo się ucieszył na wieść, że Snape odsiedział swój czas i był psychicznie gotów na wyjście.

 _Dam sobie radę. Tu chodzi o niego. Będę dzielny._

Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu, próbując go nieszczególnie delikatnie odciągnąć od barierki i popchnąć z powrotem w kierunku jego miejsca. Harry rzucił Snape'owi ostatnie spojrzenie, które miał zamiar zabrać w sercu ze sobą, po czym posłusznie się wycofał. Rzucił zaklęcie widzenia na swoją dłoń, tak jak ostatnim razem, żeby móc zobaczyć dramat, jaki się rozegra w dole sali.

Gryzelda Marchbanks zaczęła jak tylko szmer rozmów ponownie ucichł.

– Severusie Snape'ie – mruknęła, a jej głos odbił się echem po sali dzięki zaklęciom nagłaśniającym – został pan oskarżony o uwarzenie nielegalnego eliksiru, którego nie zarejestrował pan w ministerstwie magii. Jest pan również oskarżony o podanie tego eliksiru byłemu ministrowi Knotowi. Jego efekty są nieznane, ale domyślamy się, że nie miały służyć poprawie jego zdrowia. – W tych słowach zabrzmiało wyraźne rozbawienie. – Czy rozumie pan wagę zarzutów, jakie zostały tutaj wytoczone?

– Rozumiem. – Snape brzmiał... brzmiał na _znudzonego_. Harry poczuł, jak przeszywa go niczym nie zmącony, ślizgoński podziw.

– Statut Wizengamotu pozwala panu na wezwanie swojego reprezentanta – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Czy chce pan skorzystać z tego przywileju?

– Nie. Sam będę siebie reprezentować. Nie ufam, że ktokolwiek będzie przemawiał w moim imieniu równie dobrze co ja. – Kolejna sugestia rozbawienia.

– Niech i tak będzie. Czy życzy pan sobie przyjąć Veritaserum?

– Nie.

Madam Marchbanks brzmiała, jakby się tego spodziewała.

– Niech i tak będzie. Oskarżyciel ma pierwszeństwo do wezwania swoich świadków. Ponieważ ja prowadzę to przesłuchanie, to moim zadaniem będzie przejęcie tej części rozprawy. Wzywam Korneliusza Knota, który naciskał, że chce być tu z nami dzisiaj i osobiście wyłuszczyć swoje zarzuty.

Harry przymrużył oczy, patrząc jak Knot kroczy dumnie jak paw w kierunku środka sali sądowej. Jego szaty były niemal tak wspaniałe, jak te, które nosił, kiedy był jeszcze ministrem, a na twarzy miał wyraz przesadnego zadowolenia z siebie. _O co właściwie Scrimgeourowi chodziło z tymi minami?_

Knot zatrzymał się przed krzesłem Snape'a i odchrząknął głośno.

– Nazywam się Korneliusz Knot – powiedział, zanim jeszcze Madam Marchbanks zdążyła go poprosić o przedstawienie się. – Do niedawna byłem ministrem magii w Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Oczywiście. – Głos czarownicy był wybitnie obojętny. – Czy zgadza się pan odpowiedzieć na pytania dotyczące zarzutów, które wniósł pan przeciw Severusowi Snape'owi?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział jej Knot, którego ton ociekał uprzejmością i urokiem, przez które Harry był w stanie wreszcie zrozumieć, jakim cudem ten człowiek wygrał wybory. Nie patrzył na Snape'a, ale uśmiechał się do wszystkich wokół. Jego charyzma przylegała do niego grubo niczym algi i samo to mogło wystarczyć do przekonania kogoś, kto się na nim nie poznał.

– Czy oskarża pan go o uwarzenie nielegalnego eliksiru, jak i nakarmienie nim pana podczas równonocy jesiennej tego roku?

– Tak – powiedział Knot od razu. – Nie wiedziałem wtedy, rzecz jasna, że to był nielegalny eliksir, ale lekarze w świętym Mungu zbadali mnie i nie znaleźli niczego, co pasowałoby do jakichkolwiek znanych im eliksirów. Znaleźli jednak wyjątkowo _niezwykłe_ pozostałości po nim w mojej krwi.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Snape pozwolił, żeby jego żądza zemsty była silniejsza od sprawienia, by eliksir nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych śladów. Założę się, że zrobił ten wyjątek wyłącznie wobec składników, które miały zadać ból. Doprawdy. Będę musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać._

– Pozostałości czego? – zapytała Madam Marchbanks. Harry otworzył oczy i pochylił się, żeby zobaczyć Snape'a ponad ramieniem Knota. Skrzywił się. Snape pobladł lekko, co samo w sobie nie było świadectwem szczerości Knota, ale dla dowolnego człowieka, zdolnego do odczytywania odpowiednich znaków, było to oczywiste niczym wrzask. Wyglądało na to, że nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek odnajdzie te pozostałości.

– Złocieni maruna i skorupy ognistego kraba – powiedział Knot. Jego głos był teraz wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie, jakby uważał, że warto jest nosić w sobie te składniki, jeśli tylko to będzie oznaczało, że zdoła pokonać swojego przeciwnika. _I pewnie faktycznie tak myśli_ , pomyślał kwaśno Harry. _Przecież to polityk._ – A także grzyba anioła śmierci.

Syk poniósł się po sali. Harry skrzywił się. _Tak jak myślałem, to są składniki, które mają zadać ból. W dodatku trzeba mistrza eliksirów, żeby uwarzyć miksturę, która powstrzymałaby te toksyny od wejściem w reakcję z organizmem w przeciągu kilku godzin. Cholera by cię, Snape!_

Czuł też nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiełkujące gdzieś w tyle jego umysłu na myśl o tym, jak strasznie Snape pragnął, żeby Knot zwijał się w cierpieniach.

Usłyszał jak Madam Marchbanks zadaje przewidywalne pytanie – jakim cudem Knot wciąż żyje? – i jak Knot podaje przewidywalną odpowiedź – dzięki zdolnościom Snape'a. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał znowu na okienko.

– Wygląda na to, że musimy się zgodzić z tym, iż jest to wyjątkowo prawdopodobne, że tylko mistrz eliksirów byłby w stanie uwarzyć coś tak niebezpiecznego – mówiła Madam Marchbanks, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało lekkie podenerwowanie. Harry przypomniał sobie coś, co Snape mu kiedyś powiedział, że łatwo wyprowadzić czarodziejów z równowagi myślą, że istnieje coś, co mogłoby im coś zrobić, a co nie wymaga różdżki i czasem może zacząć działać całe godziny, dni, miesiące, a nawet i lata po tym, jak już zostało strawione. – Jakie efekty poboczne zauważył pan w wyniku tego eliksiru, panie Knot?

Harry podniósł brwi, kiedy zobaczył jak Knot po raz pierwszy zalewa się rumieńcem. _Mam nadzieję, że Scrimgeour też to zauważył._

– No, żadnych – przyznał niechętnie. – Wiem tylko, że pachniało czekoladą i że Snape – obecny tu więzień – zmusił mnie do zlizania go z moich palców. – Chichot poniósł się po sali na to wyznanie. Knot starał się temu oprzeć, ale jego uszy zalewały się czerwienią. – Do tego są te ślady w mojej krwi. Ale w sumie to wszystko. – Wyprostował się nagle. – Ale to powinno więcej niż wystarczyć! Kto wie, jakie koszmarne rzeczy ten eliksir mógł mi zrobić?

– Dziękuję, panie Knocie – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Wystarczy na razie. – Knot zadarł wysoko głowę i ruszył paradnie z powrotem w kierunku schodów. – Wizengamot wzywa drugiego świadka, Augustusa Starrise'a.

Nastała długa chwila ciszy. Harry przyglądał się uważnie swojemu okienku, po czym wreszcie poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się po sali, ale nie zobaczył, żeby ktokolwiek się ruszył.

 _Zauważył_ za to, że Rufus Scrimgeour uśmiecha się łobuzersko.

– Augustus Starrise – powtórzyła Madam Marchbanks, brzmiąc tym razem na nieco mniej pewną siebie. – Gdzie jest pan Starrise?

– Chyba ja mogę na to odpowiedzieć, Madam – rozległ się głos Scrimgeoura. – Wygląda na to, że pan Starrise odbył ostatnio pojedynek pod warunkami Zachodzącego słońca, który to przegrał, więc został zmuszony do wycofania się z polityki na najbliższy rok. Jestem pewien, że Wizengamot rozumie, jak poważnie należy podchodzić do tej starej tradycji. Gdyby pan Starrise stawił się na te zeznania, to dosłownie przypłaciłby to ręką albo nogą.

Madam Marchbanks po prostu stała przez chwilę, mrugając.

– Ale... tego rodzaju sytuacje zwykle nie mają znaczenia w przypadku legalnych zeznań – powiedziała. – Widziałam jak czarodzieje i czarownice, związani warunkami Zachodzącego Słońca, zeznają w sądzie w czasie swojego roku, w którym mieli się trzymać z dala od spraw ministerstwa.

Scrimgeour wzruszył wdzięcznie ramionami.

– W takim razie wygląda na to, że pan Starrise sam uznał, że nie powinno go tu być. Jestem pewien, że przesyła wyrazy ubolewania.

Harry wyszczerzył się wbrew sobie. Musiał przyznać, że miny wielu ludzi były godne uwagi. Niektórzy starali się ustalić, czemu Scrimgeour w ogóle wyzwał go na taki pojedynek i jak go w ogóle wygrał, podczas gdy inni starali się ustalić co to oznacza, że sam Starrise zdecydował się nie zeznawać na rzecz byłego ministra.

– Ja... – Madam Marchbanks pokręciła głową. – Niech i tak będzie. Oskarżyciel nie ma w takim razie więcej świadków. Chyba, że ktoś chce się zgłosić na ochotnika?

Nikt tego nie zrobił. Nic dziwnego – nawet ci, którzy chcieliby pogrążyć w jakiś sposób Snape'a musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie byliby w stanie tutaj nic więcej dodać. Spotkanie Snape'a z Knotem odbyło się prywatnie i nikt nie byłby w stanie podważyć czegokolwiek co zostało podczas niego powiedziane.

– W takim razie przeniesiemy się do obrony – powiedziała rześko Madam Marchbanks. – Panie Snape, sąd najpierw przepyta pana.

– Dobrze. – Snape w pełni wrócił do siebie po tym, jak Knot go zaskoczył i teraz wyglądał po prostu obojętnie.

– Czy stworzył pan eliksir, którego nie zarejestrował pan w ministerstwie?

– Owszem.

– Czy ten eliksir zawierał składniki, które wymienił pan Knot – czyli złocień maruna, skorupę ognistego kraba i grzyb anioła śmierci?

Harry zobaczył jak ramiona Snape'a spinają się lekko, ale ten powiedział tylko:

– Owszem.

Sala sądowa niemal wrzasnęła ze strachu. Madam Marchbanks musiała zawołać o spokój i kontynuowała dopiero, kiedy wszyscy ucichli.

– Czemu miałby pan włączyć tego rodzaju składniki w dowolny eliksir, panie Snape?

– Nie jestem pewien, czy zdajecie sobie sprawę – zaczął Snape – ale istnieje wiele składników eliksirów, które, choć same w sobie śmiertelnie trujące, tracą swoją toksyczność jeśli je wymieszać z innymi. Grzyb anioła śmierci jest jednym z nich. – Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie rozbawienia, kiedy się zorientował, że Snape wpadł w swój lektorski ton. – Fakty są takie, że często się go używa w eliksirach odtruwających, a najbardziej popularna teoria głosi, że porażający jad grzyba pomaga wydalić pierwszą toksynę. Niektóre wywary uspokajające go wymagają. Wywaru ustania, stosowanego do wyleczenia konwulsji, nie dałoby się zrobić bez niego.

– Sąd nie prosił o lekcję z warzenia eliksirów, panie Snape. – Madam Marchbanks brzmiała na mimo wszystko zainteresowaną. – Co ten eliksir miał zrobić byłemu ministrowi?

 _Spalić go_ , pomyślał Harry i zadrżał.

– To był zwykły figiel – powiedział Snape z lekką irytacją w głosie, jakby nie był w stanie zrozumieć _czemu_ ludzie _bez przerwy_ źle interpretują jego zamiary. – Chciałem, żeby minister doświadczył wstydliwych efektów pobocznych, które tego rodzaju składniki mogłyby wywołać same z siebie. Miał dostać mdłości i rozwolnienia, co jest typowym efektem po wchłonięciu toksyny grzyba anioła śmierci. Ten eliksir _nie był_ , powtarzam, _nie był_ w żaden sposób śmiertelny.

Rozległ się pełen niedowierzania pomruk.

– Czy istnieje ktoś niezależny, kto mógłby za to poświadczyć, panie Snape? – zapytała Madam Marchbanks.

– Oczywiście że nie. – Snape już bez żadnej kozery uśmiechnął się z kpiną. – Stworzyłem ten eliksir w moich prywatnych kwaterach i nie zarejestrowałem go w ministerstwie. I o to właśnie zostałem oskarżony, pozwólcie, że wszystkim przypomnę. A jeśli _naprawdę_ potrzebujecie gdzieś jakiegoś potwierdzenia, to kiedy chodziłem do szkoły byłem znany z robienia podobnych eliksirów, o czym może poświadczyć obecny tu dyrektor, tak samo jak Remus Lupin czy James Potter.

Widownia sali sądowej się spięła i ludzie zaczęli syczeć między sobą. Harry potrafił wyczuć, jak delikatna w tej chwili na sali panuje równowaga. Z jednej strony nie mieli żadnych powodów, żeby wierzyć Snape'owi, a większość z nich uprzedziła się do niego w chwili, w której zostały wymienione składniki. Z drugiej jednak strony nie dało się podważyć faktu, że Knot nie odczuł żadnych negatywnych skutków i że, jak już doszło co do czego, to cała ta rozprawa w sumie sprowadza się do słowa byłego ministra przeciw słowu Snape'a. A to był ten sam sąd, który zaledwie kilka tygodni temu zwolnił Knota ze stanowiska.

Wszystko było zbyt delikatne. Harry nie był pewien, czy zdoła wyciągnąć stąd Snape'a, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie.

 _Wcale nie musi. Trzeba przechylić szalę. Najlepiej będzie to zrobić jakimś dramatycznym gestem._

 _Dobrze się składa, że mam w nich wprawę, co nie?_

– Sąd nie ma więcej pytać – ogłosiła Madam Marchbanks. – Czy chce pan wezwać kogoś na świadka, panie Snape?

Harry niemal poczuł w tej samej chwili, w której to zobaczył, jak Snape podnosi lekko wzrok, żeby go znaleźć w tłumie, po czym opuszcza go zdecydowanie i kręci głową. Harry syknął z frustracji. _Dumbledore powiedział mi, że będę musiał zeznawać. Podejrzewam, że zakładał, że Snape mnie wezwie na świadka. A teraz ten uparty idiota tego nie chce zrobić._

– Czy ktoś chce się zgłosić na ochotnika? – zapytała Madam Marchbanks.

 _Teraz._

Harry wstał.

– Ja chcę – zawołał.

– A pan nazywa się? – Harry miał wrażenie, że Madam Marchbanks rozpoznała jego głos, ale oczywiście ze swojego miejsca nie była w stanie go zobaczyć i potwierdzić.

– Harry Potter.

W sali znowu podniosły się podekscytowane szepty. Harry czuł, jak serce mu wali, a świat wiruje wokół niego zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczy wreszcie znicz i niemal spada na ziemię, ścigając go. Wiedział, jak wielkie podejmuje ryzyko. Tak łatwo mógłby zrobić coś nie tak. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli zostawi sprawy takimi, jakimi były teraz, to wszystko sprowadzałoby się do szans, a tego nie chciał. _Chciał_ odegrać w tym wszystkim jakąś rolę, choćby nie wiem jak małą.

 _Wygląda na to, że pod tym względem też jestem ślizgoński._

– Niech i tak będzie, panie Potter – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Proszę podejść do więźnia, a sąd pana przepyta.

Harry nawet nie drgnął.

– Zanim tam zejdę, chcę powiedzieć tylko jedno, Madam. Życzę sobie zeznawać pod Veritaserum.

Tym razem równie dobrze mógł podpalić salę sądową.

Harry zamknął oczy i opadł.

* * *

Snape zacisnąłby ręce na podłokietnikach, gdyby nie miał ich skutych za plecami. Tak jednak było, więc mógł tylko obserwować z przerażonym, bezsilnym gniewem jak Harry ruszył w jego kierunku i jak aurorka Mallory, blada jak ściana przez swój własny szok, przyniosła fiolkę przezroczystego płynu.

Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Miał wzrok wbity w Snape'a, ale nie był w stanie ukryć lekkiego rumieńca, które inni pewnie wezmą za oznakę zakłopotania czy podenerwowania. Snape jednak dobrze znał Harry'ego i wiedział, że to się wzięło z podniecenia, tej dziwacznej, niezrozumiałej przyjemności, jaką Harry odczuwał ilekroć podejmował jakieś ryzyko.

 _Tego nie wolno mu podjąć. Nie ma prawa go podejmować. Nie wygra, jeśli to zrobi!_

Snape wiedział jednak, że jest niewielka szansa w tym momencie na zwycięstwo, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Madam Marchbanks będzie zadawała odpowiednie pytania i uniknie niewłaściwych. Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, to ten dramatyczny gest – dziecko zeznające na korzyść swojego opiekuna, mały bohater w dodatku, który sam zasugerował wzięcie Veritaserum, bo przecież nikt by mu tego nawet nie proponował – zdecydowanie przechyli szalę poparcia na jego stronę.

Nie miał też żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Harry też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego właśnie się na to zdecydował.

 _Przecież ja go_ uduszę. _Uparty idiota! Nie ma prawa się dla mnie tak poświęcać!_

Na to było jednak już za późno i Snape nie mógł zaprotestować, kiedy Harry dobrowolnie zgłosił się na świadka. Wszystko teraz zrobiło się znowu nieprzewidywalne, tak jak w tych przeklętych meczach quidditcha, które Snape mógł tylko obserwować z widowni.

Harry przyjął Veritaserum, mamrocząc ciche podziękowania i bez wahania przyjął na język trzy krople. Snape nie był zaskoczony, że Harry pod wpływem eliksiru nie wyglądał na rozkojarzonego czy rozluźnionego. Harry miał umysł oklumenty i pewnie przyglądał się teraz jak blade łańcuchy owijają się wokół jego myśli i rozkazują mu mówić wyłącznie prawdę.

Co nie znaczyło, że byłby w stanie je złamać. Snape nigdy nie był w stanie kłamać pod Veritaserum, tylko kontrolować swoje własne, emocjonalne reakcje.

 _Kontrolować swoje własne, emocjonalne reakcje._

 _Na wszystko co święte. W imię Merlina. Czyli_ to _planuje zrobić._

– Jak brzmi pańskie pełne imię? – zapytała Madam Marchbanks.

– Harry James Potter – powiedział Harry. Wciąż nie oderwał wzroku od Snape'a.

– Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz?

– Dur... Szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart – powiedział Harry, pokazując wszystkim, że Veritaserum już zaczęło działać, mimo, że naprawdę nie musiał tego robić. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Snape'a.

– Kto jest pańskim dyrektorem?

– Albus Dumbledore.

Madam Marchbanks kiwnęła głową.

– Wygląda na to, że Veritaserum jest w pełni działania. Możemy zacząć przesłuchanie. Panie Potter, jaki według pana był cel eliksiru, który pan Snape uwarzył i którym następnie nakarmił ministra Knota?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, szeroko otwartymi, przepełnionymi niewinnością oczami.

– Żeby go skrzywdzić – powiedział. – A chciał go skrzywdzić ponieważ mnie chronił. Minister Knot porwał mnie pod koniec sierpnia i bezprawnie uwięził mnie w prywatnym pokoju, nie pozwalając mi nawet na towarzystwo mojego prawnego opiekuna. W pierwszej chwili poinformowano mnie, że mój opiekun będzie mógł się z nami udać, po czym zabrano mnie od niego. A potem były minister starał się osuszyć mnie z magii. Profesor Snape ma temperament. Dlatego postanowił uwarzyć eliksir.

Kolejny pomruk. Snape pokręcił głową, lekko oszołomiony. Na swój własny sposób Harry tańczył na ścieżce, jaką starało się wytyczyć przed nim przesłuchanie i to pomimo wpływu Veritaserum. Na samą myśl o tym Snape'owi zaczęło dzwonić w uszach.

– Czy wierzy pan, że pan Snape byłby gotów zabić ministra? – zapytała Madam Marchbanks.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – W mojej obronie jest gotów zrobić wszystko. – Odwrócił się do Snape'a i uśmiechnął się do niego. – I jestem mu za to nieskończenie wdzięczny. Jest... – Twarz Harry'ego zamknęła się na moment, jakby miał zamiar zmienić zdanie względem tego, co chciał powiedzieć w następnej kolejności, ale eliksir zmusił go mimo wszystko do powiedzenia prawdy. – Jest najlepszym rodzicem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.

– Pańscy biologiczni rodzice wciąż żyją? – W głosie Madam Marchbanks pojawiła się ostrzejsza nuta. Nic dziwnego. Była z rodu czystej krwi i jak większość czarodziejów uważała, że krewniacy są ważniejsi od kogokolwiek.

Harry podniósł podbródek i Snape zobaczył lśnienie potu na jego czole. _Och, niebezpiecznie, to się robi bardzo niebezpieczne, mogą się dowiedzieć o czymś, czego Harry jest gotów chronić nawet za cenę życia..._

– Owszem, Madam – powiedział Harry.

– I mimo to nie chce pan z nimi mieszkać?

– Nie chcę z nimi mieszkać – powiedział Harry.

– Woli pan zamiast tego mieszkać z profesorem Snape'em?

– Tak. – Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ciągnął dalej, zanim czarownica zdążyła go zapytać, dlaczego. – Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że przy profesorze Snape'ie jestem bezpieczniejszy niż przy dowolnym z moich biologicznych rodziców, zarówno fizycznie jak i... i psychicznie. – Skrzywił się. – Wierzę, że jest gotów, żeby zabić w mojej obronie, ale większość rodziców zabije w obronie swoich dzieci i będzie ich chronić przed kimś, kto może im grozić. Profesor Snape nie wiedział co się ze mną działo, były minister przecież mógł mnie zabić w tym prywatnym pokoju. Kiedy na jaw wyszły szczegóły całej sprawy, minister spróbował na siłę przydzielić opiekę nade mną moim biologicznym rodzicom, w obecności których czuję się wystawiony na każdy możliwy rodzaj zagrożenia. Nie sądzę, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności, że profesor Snape tak się wtedy wściekł.

Snape zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że niektórzy mogą to odczytać jako gest słabości albo fałszu. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć teraz na Harry'ego, nie zdradzając się przy okazji z czymś, o czym wolał potem porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

 _Wiem, jak wiele kosztowało go przyznanie się do tego. Ale ta ofiara nie została z niego wydarta siłą, sam ją złożył, dobrowolnie. Jeszcze sobie o tym porozmawiamy, o tej jego tendencji do czynów tego typu, ale że też w ogóle miałem okazję je usłyszeć, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem w tygodniach poprzedzających moje aresztowanie..._

Snape z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że przez ten moment odczuwał niesłuchanie głębokie współczucie wobec zarówno Jamesa Pottera jak i Lily Potter, którzy nigdy nie zrozumieją jak wiele stracili.

– Rozumiem. – Głos Madam Marchbanks był głęboko wstrząśnięty. Odchrząknęła, jakby starając się przywrócić się do równowagi. – Czy wierzy pan, że ten eliksir mógł mieć efekt śmiertelny, panie Potter?

– Wydaje mi się, że mógł – powiedział Harry. – Obawiam się, że nie mam najbledszego pojęcia, jakie ten eliksir _miał_ mieć efekty. Profesor Snape z niczego mi się nie zwierzył, kiedy go warzył.

 _To prawda_ , pomyślał Snape, ale tak łatwo byłoby odkryć, co się czai pod tą cienką powłoczką prawdy, gdyby tylko zadano w tym momencie właściwe pytania.

– Nigdy nie podał panu nazwy eliksiru? – zażądała Madam Marchbanks.

Snape spiął się. Było bardzo możliwe, że Harry mógł zauważyć nazwę zapisaną w jego notatkach.

Potem jednak zwrócił uwagę na to, w jaki sposób to pytanie zostało zadane i chciał się roześmiać. _Znowu o krok od katastrofy._

– Nie, Madam, nie podał – powiedział mocno Harry.

– Zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego, że on mimo wszystko usiłował popełnić morderstwo, panie Potter? – zażądała czarownica.

– Nie, obawiam się, że nie. – Snape otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że jego podopieczny patrzy na ławę sędziowską ponuro. – Powiedziałem pani, że wierzę, że byłby gotów zabić ministra, że zrobił eliksir, który był w stanie go skrzywdzić i który _mógł_ mieć efekt śmiertelny. Te efekty się jednak nie zamanifestowały, Madam Marchbanks. Póki tego nie zrobią, to mamy wyłącznie słowo pana Knota przeciw słowu profesora Snape'a. A ponieważ żaden z nich nie zeznawał pod Veritaserum, obu należy uznać za równie wiarygodnych.

Snape zaczął znowu głęboko oddychać, jak nie miał odwagi odkąd Knot wyjawił, jakie składniki medycy znaleźli w jego krwi. W innych okolicznościach deklaracja Harry'ego byłaby śmiechu warta; kto by ufał mistrzowi eliksirów, który uwarzył śmiertelnie niebezpieczny eliksir? Ale mając wyłącznie Knota jako swojego przeciwnika i po usunięciu ze sceny niebezpiecznego świadka, jakim był Starrise, jego szanse naprawdę przedstawiały się w dobrym świetle.

 _No i dzięki absolutnie szalonej odwadze Harry'ego, oczywiście._

– Dziękuję, panie Potter – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks. – Nie mam więcej pytań.

Harry pokłonił się ławie, po czym odwrócił się i pokłonił Snape'owi. Snape wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy napotkał stateczne, otwarte spojrzenie tych zielonych oczu.

 _Jesteś tego wart_ , mówiły.

Lepiej, żeby Snape zaczął się _zachowywać_ , jakby faktycznie był tego wart.

Patrzył bez słowa jak Harry odwraca się i wchodzi z powrotem po schodach, jak Madam Marchbanks wzywa dowolnych innych ochotników, których, oczywiście, nie było, po czym wzywa Wizengamot do głosowania.

* * *

Harry opadł na swoje krzesełko i zamknął oczy. Jego zwodniczy plan zadziałał. Wciąż żył.

 _Ale Snape jeszcze nie jest wolny._

Otworzył oczy i zmusił się do zignorowania zarówno zaciekawionych spojrzeń, posyłanych mu ze wszystkich stron, jak i drżenia swoich mięśni. Jeśli nie liczyć jego konfrontacji z Voldemortem, to musiała być jedna z najcięższych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek przyszło mu zrobić. _Ale to jeszcze nie koniec._

Patrzył, jak głosowanie krąży powoli po sali Wizengamotu. Amelii Bones tu nie było, podobnie jak jeszcze jednej czarownicy, co pozostawiało nierówną liczbę uczestników.

Umbridge, oczywiście, zagłosowała, że Snape jest winny. Podobnie jak dwóch innych członków starszyzny, których Harry pamiętał jako sojuszników Knota. Trzy do zera w takim razie.

Harry nie pozwolił sobie wstać z krzesła, czy jęknąć.

Madam Marchbanks spojrzała na środek sali sądowej.

– Niewinny – powiedziała cicho.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Słyszał inne głosy i powoli zliczał je w głowie. Nikt się tym razem nie wstrzymywał od głosu.

 _Trzynaście winny, dwanaście niewinny..._

 _Czternaście niewinny, szesnaście winny..._

 _Siedemnaście niewinny, osiemnaście winny..._

Jakby we śnie, Harry usłyszał, jak głosowanie wyrównuje się na dwudziestu czterech winnych i dwudziestu czterech niewinnych, po czym zamiera tuż przed nim. Otworzył oczy.

– Niewinny – powiedział cicho Albus Dumbledore.

Harry odchylił się na krześle i zamknął oczy, czując jak pod powiekami pieką go łzy, podczas gdy sala sądowa, po raz kolejny, wybuchła gromem krzyków i rozmów.

* * *

Snape otrzymał swoją różdżkę z powrotem od samej Mallory. Pokłoniła mu się lekko i uśmiechnęła powściągliwie.

– Dobra robota, naprawdę – powiedziała. – Nie wiem, _jak_ panu się to udało, ale wyszło panu naprawdę świetnie. – Zamilkła na moment. – Proszę pozdrowić ode mnie Harry'ego.

 _Och, czyli teraz to Harry, tak?_ Snape powstrzymał się od nadopiekuńczego warknięcia i tylko kiwnął jej głową.

– Pozdrowię – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku schodów, od razu odnajdując wzrokiem Dumbledore'a, ale nie zauważając nigdzie Harry'ego, przynajmniej do chwili, w której ten wysunął się z cieni u podnóża schodów i podszedł do niego.

Snape przyjrzał się swojemu wychowankowi uważnie. Teraz był w stanie zobaczyć, że wykończenie, które zauważył już wcześniej, nie było w żaden sposób sfingowane; twarz Harry'ego miała na sobie oznaki braku snu i intensywnego wysiłku emocjonalnego. Jego oczy jednak lśniły, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech, jakby nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że naprawdę udało mu się to osiągnąć.

 _Ochrzan może zaczekać._

Harry zatrzymał się przed nim i przez chwilę po prostu się sobie przyglądali.

– Harry – powiedział Snape.

– Profesorze – powiedział Harry, po czym zamrugał i przełknął ślinę. – Ja... czy nic panu nie jest?

Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu Snape zupełnie inaczej podszedłby do niepokoju w jego głosie – jako oznakę, że Harry poświęca mu uwagę, na którą zasługuje, jako coś kojącego. Teraz jednak cenił to jako oznakę, że Harry się o niego martwi...

 _Problem tylko w tym, że ta myśl jest po prostu obrzydliwie sentymentalna i przez to nie warta nawet rozważenia._

– Nie, Harry – powiedział cicho. – I choć nie ma takich słów, które mogłyby ci wynagrodzić to, co zrobiłem, to pozwól, że i tak je powiem. Przepraszam za to, co robiłem na kilka tygodni przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu. Nie miałem prawa ci tego robić. Nie poproszę cię o przebaczenie póki nie będziesz gotów sam mi je zaoferować. Chcę ci też podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie dzisiaj zrobiłeś i za wszystko, kim jesteś.

Harry po prostu się na niego gapił. Przełknął ślinę i choć starał się coś odpowiedzieć, wyglądało na to, że łzy za bardzo go zadławiły, żeby był w stanie.

Snape'a nie obchodziło już, że wokół nich są gapie. Wiedział, co chce zrobić.

Wziął głęboki oddech, ponieważ wciąż były w nim takie części, które sprzeciwiały się temu głośno, części, przed którymi nie mógł uciec choćby nie wiem co, po czym rozłożył ręce.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie miał nazwy i rzucił się do przodu, przytulając się mocno do Snape'a, kiedy ten obejmował go, odpowiadając tym samym.

Snape opuścił głowę i przymknął oczy. _Nieważne, jak wiele złego zrobiłem w przeszłości, obym zdołał przynajmniej jemu to wszystko wynagrodzić w przyszłości. Nigdy więcej go nie wypuszczę. Powiedział, że wierzy w to, że jestem gotów zabić w jego obronie. Czas, by się przekonał, do jak wielu innych rzeczy jestem zdolny._

* * *

Albus odwrócił się od sceny, która rozwijała się piętro niżej. To było nie do uniknięcia, oczywiście. Naprawdę potrzebował Severusa z powrotem, a Harry przecież dotrzymał swojej części umowy. Zagłosował za niewinnością Severusa bo nie miał innego wyjścia.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że Harry zrobi coś takiego i był zaskoczony, jak i poddenerwowany, odkryciem tego, jak strasznie chłopiec polegał na Severusie. Mając już swojego opiekuna z powrotem, Harry raczej nieprędko wpadnie w kolejne zastawione przez Albusa pułapki, a to oznaczało, że świat czarodziejów wciąż był w niebezpieczeństwie przez jego moc, która wytrącała wszystko z równowagi.

 _Całe szczęście, że mam już inne plany w pogotowiu, a niektóre z nich niebawem dojdą do skutku. Przykro mi, Severusie, Harry, ale nie mogę wam tak po prostu pozwolić pozostać razem._


	45. Taniec z Luną

Kilka notatek przy tym rozdziale, które **proszę, przeczytajcie** : To jest pierwszy z trzech rozdziałów świątecznych. Ten konkretny ma potężny cliffhanger pod koniec. **Naprawdę.** Zdecydowałam się uciąć historię w tym miejscu przez względy stylistyczne, co sami zrozumiecie, kiedy już do niego dotrzecie. Jeśli nie lubicie cliffhangerów, czytajcie tylko do ostatniego podziału strony. **Naprawdę.**

 **Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy: Taniec z Luną**

Kolejny list od Lily przybył podczas obiadu w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia.

Harry przełknął kęs bożonarodzeniowego puddingu i zgarnął list ze stołu zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się nim zaciekawić. Oczy śledziły kopertę, kiedy chował ją do kieszeni, ale nikt niczego nie powiedział, za co Harry był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Wbił wzrok w talerz i jadł dalej. Po chwili podjęto znowu wokół nich rozmowy. Draco mamrotał coś o świątecznych prezentach. Najwyraźniej jego rodzice nic mu nie wysłali, ponieważ chcieli zaczekać do wieczora następnego dnia, kiedy to Lucjusz spotka Harry'ego i Dracona po balu bożonarodzeniowym.

 _A wtedy skończymy nasz taniec sojuszu._ Harry przełknął i pokręcił głową. Spędził już kilka godzin, medytując na tym, ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jaki dar otrzyma od Lucjusza. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał po prostu zaczekać i zobaczyć.

 _W tym liście może być prezent od matki, wiesz?_

Harry skupił wzrok na dwunastu choinkach, rozstawionych wokół Wielkiej Sali. Kilku ludzi starało się robić śnieżki z ciepłego, zaczarowanego śniegu, który opadał z sufitu i narzekali głośno, kiedy im się to nie udawało.

Choinki i śnieg nie odwróciły jego uwagi. Zamiast tego tylko sprawiły, że przypomniał sobie co się stało w Dolinie Godryka ostatnim razem, kiedy widział swoją matkę, równo rok temu.

 _Nigdy nie dowiesz się, co chciała ci powiedzieć, jeśli nie otworzysz listu._

Harry pokręcił głową i wstał.

– Najadłem się – ogłosił, kiedy głowy obróciły się w jego kierunku. – A za niedługo i tak mam prywatne zajęcia z profesorem Snape'em, więc i tak musiałbym się zbierać.

Pozostali kiwnęli głowami i Ślizgoni zaczęli powoli wstawać od stołu i wychodzić z sali, rozmawiając między sobą. Większość pogaduszek dotyczyła balu bożonarodzeniowego. Harry skrzywił się i bardzo ostrożnie nie patrzył na Dracona. Nie wiedział, czy jego przyjaciel wreszcie się odważył zaprosić swoją sympatię, czy nie. Ilekroć o to zagadany, Draco zwykle tylko marszczył brwi z irytacją, a czasem nawet krzywił się, jakby to pytanie powoli zaczynało go doprowadzać do szału.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał i oderwał myśli od swojego sposobu odwrócenia uwagi, kiedy osoba, której te myśli dotyczyły, stanęła tuż obok niego.

– Tak?

– Wiesz chyba, że możesz mi powiedzieć, od kogo są te listy, prawda? – Draco miał lekko zmarszczone brwi w sposób, który Harry ostatnio nauczył się odróżniać od gniewu jako poważne skupienie, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy ta mina wyjątkowo często była wycelowana właśnie w niego. – Znaczy, jeśli chcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. _Próbuje w ten sposób powiedzieć mi, że moje problemy znaczą dla niego równie wiele co dla mnie._

– Wiem, wiem. Po prostu w tej chwili nie chcę. Ja... – Wzruszył ramionami. – To wciąż dla mnie trochę za wiele – przyznał wreszcie szczerze. _Chyba tym razem nie padnę ze zmęczenia i nie zacznę niekontrolowanie płakać – na Merlina, ależ to było zawstydzające! – ale wciąż nie chcę z nikim o tym rozmawiać. Wszyscy będą mieli dla mnie jakieś rady, a naprawdę mam wrażenie, że to jest akurat coś, z czym powinienem poradzić sobie sam._

Draco kiwnął głową i poszli w różnych kierunkach, Draco do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, a Harry ruszył korytarzem, który prowadził do gabinetu Snape'a. Przez całą drogę dumał nad listem, który spoczywał w jego kieszeni niczym płonące węgle.

 _Mógłbyś rozszarpać go na strzępy. Ale wtedy straciłbyś możliwość przeczytania go później._

A Harry uznał, że mimo wszystko chce sobie zachować tę opcję.

Westchnął długo i cicho, po czym zdecydował, że równie dobrze może przestać już o tym myśleć i zostawić sprawy takimi, jakie są. Później zdecyduje, czy chce zobaczyć co jego matka może mieć do powiedzenia, a w ten sposób nie będzie musiał podejmować bardziej zdecydowanych kroków już teraz.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł do środka Snape podniósł głowę, a następnie zmarszczył brwi. Jego wychowanek wyglądał, jakby ktoś odebrał mu wszelki kolor z twarzy. Wyciągnął różdżkę i książkę o mrocznych sztukach, którą Snape polecił mu przeczytać, ale jego wyraz twarzy pozostał zamrożony i zamyślony.

– Harry? – zapytał cicho Snape.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

– Ja... – zaczął, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nic mi nie jest – powiedział głosem, który może i brzmiałby przekonująco, gdyby Snape nie patrzył mu w oczy. – Mam kilka pytań względem wariacji klątwy wybuchającej, proszę pana. Próbowałem je rzucić, ale coś mi nie wychodziły. Wie pan może dlaczego?

Snape podniósł brwi, ale wstał i podszedł do stolika, na którym Harry położył swoją książkę. _Skoro nie chce ze mną o tym bezpośrednio porozmawiać, to zawsze znajdą się inne sposoby utrzymania tej konwersacji._ Snape i tak nie chciał być przy Harrym zbyt bezpośredni, ani próbować czegokolwiek pośpieszyć. Budowali z Harrym swoją więź od nowa, powoli, małymi kroczkami, i obecnie wciąż nie byli nawet na poziomie spędzania w swoim towarzystwie zbyt długiego czasu na raz.

– Próbowałeś wariacji, które potrzebowały mocy, a nie finezji, co? – zapytał, kiedy rozpoznał stronę, na której Harry otworzył książkę. Jej grzbiet był już lekko wygięty w tym miejscu, jakby Harry trzymał ją tu otwartą wiele razy, starając się wykonać wszystko jak należy.

– No, tak, proszę pana. – Harry zamrugał na niego. – Nie jestem _aż tak_ dobrze wytrenowany do stosowania wariacji, ale w końcu jestem całkiem silny.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Twój trening czasami rzuca ci kłody pod nogi, Harry – powiedział i zauważył, że chłopiec wzdrygnął się lekko. _Ach. Czyli chodzi o coś związanego z jego rodzicami. Nic dziwnego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co mu się przytrafiło rok temu._ – Zostałeś nauczony kontroli, to prawda, ale zwykle dotyczyła ona innych spraw niż te, które są wymagane w mrocznych sztukach. To oznacza, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do nadwyrężania swojej siły. Niełatwo będzie ci teraz poluzować te ograniczenia i pozwolić jej poruszać się bardziej elastycznie. A w tym właśnie leży potęga wariacji klątwy wybuchającej. Równie dobrze mógłbyś walić w coś młotem. A jesteś bardziej przyzwyczajony do używania swojej mocy jako sztyletu, a nie młota. – Wyciągnął własną różdżkę. – Pokaż mi, która wariacja wychodziła ci najlepiej.

Harry wykonał gest ręką. Snape zauważył już, że jego wychowanek starał się trzymać swoją bezróżdżkową magię blisko ciała. Był gotów przyznać, że to jest godna podziwu ostrożność, ale niestety, była to również oznaka, że Harry znacznie szybciej adaptował się do kontroli zamiast pozwolić sobie albo swojej magii na odrobinę wolności.

 _Zmienił się, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Odpręża się znowu przy mnie i Draconie. Chętniej prosi o pomoc. Ale jego umysł wciąż jest owinięty wokół stalowego pręta._

Snape patrzył jak klątwa roztrzaskuje jeden z jego foteli, który Harry naprawił zaraz następnym gestem, i kiwnął głową.

– Łatwiej ci pójdzie, jeśli spróbujesz wybrać jeden słaby punkt, zamiast po prostu uderzać swoją siłą w cały przedmiot na raz – powiedział.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się.

– _To_ jest właśnie punkt wspólny tych wszystkich bazujących na finezji wariacji, którego nie byłem w stanie zauważyć! – zawołał. Pokręcił głową. – Nie umiem się uczyć z książek tak szybko jak to robi Hermiona. Znacznie lepiej mi idzie po demonstracji.

– Co nie znaczy, że jesteś głupi, Harry.

Harry odwrócił głowę, jakby wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo. To była jedna z tych spraw, o których wciąż nieczęsto rozmawiali. Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy przyglądał się Snape'owi, jakby pytając go, co on właściwie wyprawia, czemu porzuca ich bezpieczną rutynę, którą wypracowali w ostatnich dniach. Kiedy odpowiedział, jego głos był bardzo ostrożnie wyważony.

– Wcale tego nie powiedziałem.

Snape obrócił różdżkę w dłoni, zastanawiając się, jak to najlepiej ująć. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Jeśli przemówi do niego dyplomatycznie, to Harry pozwoli, żeby łagodne słowa spłynęły po nim, jak zwykle. Jeśli przemówi jak Ślizgon, to Harry znajdzie pół setki motywów w jego słowach i zignoruje te, które miały największe znaczenie. Jeśli nawiąże to w jakiś sposób do kogokolwiek innego, to Harry spróbuje odbić jego uwagę w kierunku tej właśnie osoby i powodów, przez które ona teraz cierpi. Zaraz po powrocie do Hogwartu Snape musiał dać mu bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że w czasie ich prywatnych sesji _nie interesuje go_ słuchanie o problemach Dracona, problemach Granger, problemach Connora, problemach Weasleya i problemach dowolnej innej osoby na tym świecie, która nie jest Harrym.

 _A to pozostawia mnie z prostymi słowami i bezpośrednią prawdą._

– Twoje słowa często temu przeczą. Zauważyłem u ciebie tendencję do ciągłego, degradującego porównywania swoich możliwości do innych osób. Bez przerwy sugerujesz, że powinieneś radzić sobie lepiej niż robisz to już teraz. Praktycznie nie wyrażasz żadnej dumy ze swoich zdolności czy dokonań.

– To nieprawda – sprzeciwił się Harry. – Przynajmniej nie zawsze. Ostatnio porównałem swój lot na miotle do connorowego i wyszedłem znacznie lepiej od niego. Musiałem tak też robić w przeszłości.

– Radziłbym, żebyś zmienił "nieuniknione" w "częste" – powiedział Snape, niezdolny do powstrzymania pewnej oschłej nuty ze swojego głosu. – Bo to niczego nie zmienia, a ja nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci się od tego wymigać w ten sposób. Pomyśl o tym, Harry. Ilu innych ludzi zdołałoby w ciągu jednego roku uratować życie swojego przyjaciela, przeżyć niezliczone ilości ran i ataków śmierciożerców, wyzwolić swoją magię, pokonać cztery razy Mrocznego Pana, uratować przynajmniej połowę uczniów w szkole, uwolnić trzy smoki, zwolnić ministra magii z jego stanowiska, przejąć kontrolę nad dziennikarką "Proroka Codziennego" i upewnić się, że jego opiekun zostanie uwolniony z więzienia?

– Trzy razy – powiedział Harry.

Snape zamrugał. Trochę się rozpędził w swojej przemowie i teraz nie był pewien, czego mogła dotyczyć odpowiedź Harry'ego.

– Co proszę?

– Trzy razy. – Harry zadarł podbródek do góry. – Powiedziałem panu przecież, pod koniec pierwszego roku to Connor pokonał Mrocznego Pana.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

– I dlatego postanowiłeś zignorować całą resztę tej listy – mruknął. – Dokładnie _o tym_ mówię.

– Nie lubię o tym myśleć. – Harry odwrócił się. – Niech pan przestanie o tym mówić, proszę.

– Na razie mogę przestać – powiedział Snape, uznając, że naprawdę nie powinien jeszcze za mocno naciskać swojego wychowanka, ale też nie chcąc mu pozwolić myśleć, że odpuści temat całkowicie. – Jutro wieczorem...

– Po balu bożonarodzeniowym idziemy z Draco spotkać Lucjusza.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy.

– Niech i tak będzie. W takim razie pojutrze wieczorem przyjdziesz tutaj i wrócimy do tej rozmowy.

– Dobrze – powiedział Harry i rzucił mu szybki, niespodziewany uśmiech. – Dobrze mieć tu pana z powrotem, naprawdę, nawet jeśli ciągle próbuje pan poruszać niewygodne tematy. – Poderwał swoją różdżkę i książkę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Snape zamknął oczy, westchnął i poszedł nalać sobie wywaru uspokajającego. Był cierpliwy. Już nie raz układał plany, które potrzebowały wielu miesięcy na choćby wykiełkowanie. Był szpiegiem przez rok. Z tym też sobie poradzi. Wszystko wcale _nie_ szło za wolno. Prędzej czy później zdoła zburzyć przynajmniej kilka barier, które Harry nałożył na siebie.

Jego wzrok jednak bez przerwy uciekał w kierunku trzech kociołków, stojących w kącie jego gabinetu. Dwa z nich były puste, eliksir szaleństwa i Meleagera przepadły na dobre.

Trzeci wciąż był pełny przezroczystego, srebrnego płynu, przypominającego płynne szkło.

* * *

Harry zamknął oczy. Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniej kombinacji zaklęć, które w efekcie stworzyłyby mu dokładnie to, czego chciał, więc postanowił użyć własnej _woli_ do stworzenia prezentu dla Connora. A przynajmniej czysto magicznej jego strony. Transmutował jedną ze swoich poduszek w czystą książkę, która po wszystkim będzie trzymała w sobie tę magię.

Powietrze spięło się wokół niego, kiedy wyobrażał sobie to, czego pragnął. Wyobraził sobie myślodsiewnie – choć nie bez wzdrygnięcia się – książkę z baśniami Pansy i książkę z rytuałami czystokrwistych, którą podarował Draconowi, po czym _cisnął_ swoją wolą w swoją, pustą jeszcze książkę.

Magia owinęła się wokół niego dwukrotnie, po czym zacisnęła się na jego ciele niczym sprężyna. Harry odetchnął głośno z zaskoczeniem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jego moc się zmieni, kiedy przywiąże ją do swojego ciała i skupi wokół niego. Nie uważał tej zmiany jednak za złą. Przynajmniej oznaczała ona, że jego magia częściej się go słuchała i robiła dokładnie to, czego od niej potrzebował. Otworzył oczy, żeby sprawdzić, czy i tym razem tak było.

Było. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie i znalazł tam zapisane wspomnienie czasu, kiedy razem z Connorem znaleźli gniazdo wróżek w odległej części ogrodu w Dolinie Godryka. Małe stworzonka były niesłychanie niegrzeczne i nie chciały wyjawić jak udało im się minąć osłony.

Przekartkował resztę stron i kiwnął głową. Każde wspomnienie było zapisane w pierwszej osobie, z jego perspektywy i w jego charakterze pisma. Wszystkie zostały bardzo ostrożnie dobrane. Harry chciał, żeby w książce znalazły się wyłącznie szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Nie było sensu przypominać Connorowi o wszystkich sztormach, jakie musieli przejść pomiędzy nimi.

Ostrożnie odłożył książkę na bok i podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy zorientował się, ze Draco siedzi na swoim własnym łóżku i się mu przygląda. Był sam kiedy zaczął, ale, oczywiście, magia kompletnie go pochłonęła, więc to nie było nic dziwnego, że kompletnie mu umknęło otwarcie i zamknięcie drzwi.

– Hej, Draco – powiedział.

– Hej, Harry. – Draco położył się na plecach i założył ręce za głową. Wciąż jednak przyglądał się Harry'emu, a jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, jak nie było odkąd Luna zaprosiła Harry'ego na bal. Harry zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę. _Może powie mi wreszcie to, co mu wtedy przerwała? Ale czemu akurat teraz? Przecież miał mnóstwo okazji wcześniej._

– Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? – zagaił po kilku minutach.

Draco odetchnął głęboko.

– Harry – powiedział wreszcie – jak myślisz, czy istnieje ktoś idealny dla każdego człowieka? I gdyby ta dwójka się w sobie zakochała, to już by było po wszystkim? Wyszliby za siebie – albo by się połączyli – i spędziliby resztę życia razem?

Harry prychnął.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Wyrosłem w izolacji, Draco, ale przecież umiem _czytać_. Wiem, że było mnóstwo rozwodów i ponownych małżeństw, nawet jeśli czystokrwiste rody niechętnie się do tego przyznają. – Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać od tego konkretnego przytyku w kierunku swojego przyjaciela. Draco czasami bywał niezwykle ślepy względem mniej pozytywnych stron kultury, w której się wychował.

– Ale czy sam fakt, że dochodziło do tych sytuacji, musi negować całą ideę? – Draco miał zamyślony, ponury wyraz twarzy, który zwykle przyjmował tylko, kiedy rozmawiał o eliksirach, albo rytuałach czystokrwistych, których się właśnie uczył. – Znaczy, co jeśli nie spotkali właściwej osoby aż do drugiego małżeństwa i _wtedy_ zostali ze sobą już do końca życia? I może ludzie, którzy się rozwodzili, robili to, bo się orientowali, że ta druga osoba nie jest dla nich idealna.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzę, żeby istniał ktokolwiek idealny dla kogokolwiek innego, Draco.

– Dlaczego _nie?_ – Draco nagle zaczął patrzeć na niego przeszywająco.

Harry zamrugał. _Tu chyba chodzi o jego sympatię. No tak, to by tłumaczyło, czemu jest tym tak zainteresowany, skoro jest przekonany, że to musi być miłość._

Harry'emu schlebiało, że Draco postanowił akurat z nim o tym porozmawiać, nawet jeśli zrobił to w wyjątkowo okrężny sposób. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, Draco nikomu jeszcze nie powiedział nawet słowa na temat tej swojej sympatii. Dlatego też Harry powiedział mu co naprawdę o tym myśli, zamiast dawać mu zdawkową odpowiedź w nadziei na odpuszczenie tematu.

– Ponieważ nie mogą być – powiedział cicho. – Każdy człowiek ma swoje własne pragnienia, perspektywy i inklinacje i kiedy mówimy o związku dwóch osób, to ci nie będą się ze sobą zawsze we wszystkim zgadzać. To oznacza, że jedna ze stron, chcąc być idealnym partnerem dla drugiej, będzie musiała tłamsić w sobie te różnice, albo zmienić własne poglądy tak, żeby te pasowały do tej drugiej osoby, tak żeby wyrażała tylko te opinie, które ta druga osoba będzie chciała od niej usłyszeć. To by zmiażdżyło wolność tej osoby. Nie znoszę nawet myśleć o tym.

Draco otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął.

– Ale – powiedział po chwili – co jeśli ta osoba naprawdę myśli, że ta druga jest idealna dokładnie taka, jaką jest?

– Wtedy taka osoba powinna się udać do świętego Mungo – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – W dodatku wygląda na to, że powinna się zacząć przygotowywać na srogi zawód, bo co się stanie, jeśli ta idealna osoba się zmieni, albo popełni jakiś błąd? – Pokręcił głową kiedy Draco łypnął na niego z frustracją. – Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Draco, ale w to właśnie wierzę.

Draco wstał, westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Przynajmniej nie wydawał się być zły, po prostu sfrustrowany. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem z niepokojem. _Mam nadzieję, że ta osoba go tak strasznie nie zawiedzie. Merlin jeden wie, nie mam_ najbledszego _pojęcia kogo Draco może uważać za idealnego, ale z drugiej strony przecież nie wiem, kim jest ta jego sympatia._

* * *

Harry westchnął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Zgodził się odebrać Lunę spod wieży Ravenclawu przed balem bożonarodzeniowym, ale teraz naprawdę tego żałował. Czuł się niedorzecznie w szatach wyjściowych. Uważał, że o ile odpowiednie gesty i tańce przychodzą mu bez większych problemów, o tyle on się po prostu _nie nadaje_ do noszenia eleganckich ciuchów.

Przynajmniej poprzedzający bal dzień był wesoły. Podarował Connorowi książkę ze wspomnieniami, a w zamian otrzymał książkę dotyczącą historii centaurów. Draco nic mu jeszcze nie dał, ale zadeklarował, że prezent od niego pojawi się dopiero wieczorem, więc będzie musiał poczekać. Harry postanowił, że wtedy sam da mu swój prezent, ponieważ to nie było coś, co można było zrobić wcześniej i nosić ze sobą.

James wysłał mu myślodsiewnię. Harry nie ośmielił się jeszcze do niej zajrzeć, więc jego list z podziękowaniami był wyjątkowo niezręcznie ułożony.

Draco był rozsądny i wyglądało na to, że też zrezygnowany, bo jego randka nie miała najwyraźniej zamiaru wybrać się z nim na bal. Tak czy inaczej się ubrał, jakby się tam wybierał, więc Harry wyszedł z założenia, że się tam z nim zobaczy.

– Tu jesteś, Harry.

Harry zamrugał raz, kiedy Luna wyszła z wieży, po czym zamrugał ponownie. Miała na sobie delikatne, niebieskie szaty ze srebrną lamówką, która wyglądałaby wyjątkowo formalnie, gdyby nie przyczepiona do niej masa maleńkich świecidełek. Harry zastanawiał się, czy te błyskotki nie miały oznaczać gwiazd, w sposób, w jaki szaty Dumbledore'a często na sobie nosiły, ale same z siebie nie były w kształcie gwiazdek, a jeśli układały się w jakieś gwiazdozbiory, to Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać żadnego z nich. Luna miała na sobie też naszyjnik z piór poprzeplatanych w tak drobiazgowym wzorze, że Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego poza zjeżoną masą promyków i pierza, oraz kapelusz, z którego zwisało mnóstwo srebrnych wstążek, które przeplatały się z jej blond włosami, owijały wokół jej uszu i pod podbródka, a czasami w ogóle opuszczały jej kapelusz i wybierały się pozwiedzać jej kark i ramiona, niczym cienkie żmije.

– Wyglądasz bardzo zauważalnie, Luno – powiedział Harry, ponieważ nie zaoferowałby jej fałszywego komplementu. Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Ty również, Harry – powiedziała i wyciągnęła kolejny naszyjnik. – Wesołych świąt.

Harry pochylił głowę, zakłopotany, żeby mogła mu go nałożyć na kark.

– Przepraszam, Luno. Niczego dla ciebie nie przyniosłem.

Luna rzuciła mu osobliwe spojrzenie, prostując się.

– Właśnie że tak. Wybierasz się ze mną na tańce _oraz_ zabierasz mnie na bal.

Harry mógłby się z nią kłócić, że to przecież ona go zaprosiła, ale domyślał się, że pewnie nie miałaby najbledszego pojęcia o co mu w ogóle chodzi, więc po prostu zaoferował jej swoje ramię.

– Może zejdziemy na dół w takim razie?

Luna położyła dłoń na jego przedramieniu w trzy–palczastym układzie, poprawnym dla młodej czarownicy pozwalającej starszemu czarodziejowi się gdzieś odprowadzić – no cóż, ostatecznie przecież _była_ czystokrwista – i sunęła z gracją obok niego, kiedy szli korytarzem. Harry skorzystał z okazji i kątem oka przyjrzał się naszyjnikowi, który mu podarowała.

– Luno – powiedział po chwili.

– Tak, Harry? – Spojrzała na niego kompletnie poważnym wzrokiem.

– Co to są za zęby? – Jeszcze nigdy takich nie widział, nawet jako składników do bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów. Owijały się delikatnie wokół własnej osi, podnoszące się z płaskiej podstawy i kończyły czterema maleńkimi, nierównymi kolcami, zupełnie jakby te zęby miały w sobie jeszcze mniejsze ząbki.

– To zęby hipogryfów – powiedziała Luna.

– Ale hipogryfy nie mają zębów – powiedział Harry.

– Mają – powiedziała Luna. – Jeśli się ich poszuka. Wyjmują swoje zęby podczas pełni księżyca i chowają je, żeby ludzie mogli ich używać przy tworzeniu naszyjników i zaklęć. Ale można je znaleźć wyłącznie, jeśli się ich szuka i tylko w tych celach. Hipogryfy nie chcą, żeby ktoś używał ich zębów w dowolnym innym celu.

Harry zawahał się, ale uznał, że niewiele zyska na kwestionowaniu jej wiedzy. Czułby się, jakby sobie z niej kpił, nawet jeśli z niezmąconą cierpliwością byłaby gotowa odpowiedzieć na wszystkie jego pytania. Poza tym, czemu miałby się martwić o coś takiego akurat dzisiaj? Dzisiaj miał zamiar spędzić wieczór na dobrej zabawie.

Odprężył się i uśmiechnął.

– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia – powiedział. – Mówią ci coś? No wiesz, jak krzesła rozmawiały z tobą o Heldze Hufflepuff.

Luna pociągnęła nosem.

– Nie mówią o niczym ciekawym. Zęby hipogryfów chcą stale mówić o pełni księżyca, a naprawdę, nie da się w kółko słuchać o wschodach i zachodach pełni, o dopełnianiu i cofaniu księżyca, to się naprawdę szybko nudzi.

Harry odkrył, że uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. _To pewnie najlepsza osoba, jaką mogłem zabrać ze sobą na ten bal. Nie ma mowy, żebym się wstydził ludzi, czy własnego tańca przy kimś takim jak ona. Przy niej można myśleć o tak wielu innych sprawach._

Niebawem dotarli do drzwi Wielkiej Sali i dołączyli się do tłumu uczniów, kotłujących się przy nich. Harry zauważył Wiktora Kruma, który kiwnął mu szybko głową na powitanie. Reprezentantowi Durmstrangu niespecjalnie podobał się fakt, że Harry najwyraźniej zabłysnął jaśniej od niego podczas pierwszego zadania, ale w żaden sposób nie krył się również z pewnego rodzaju niechętnym szacunkiem od tamtego czasu, więc Harry miał wrażenie, że jego obecnie skrzywiona mina nie miała z nim nic wspólnego. Jego randka, jedna z Gryfonek z wyższych roczników, której Harry właściwie nie znał, ciągle się na niego oglądała, jakby nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że naprawdę ją ze sobą zabrał. Krum nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

Fleur Delacour sama go odnalazła w tłumie i uśmiechnęła się do niego, zarzucając do tyłu swoimi długimi, srebrnymi włosami.

– Witaj, 'Arry – zamruczała. Jej wzrok przesunął się na Lunę, a jej brwi podniosły się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Harry uważał, że naprawdę nie ma żadnych podstaw do komentarzy, ponieważ jej własna randka, Roger Davies, kapitan drużyny quidditcha Ravenclawu, praktycznie się ślinił, w ogóle nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Jego ręka, trzymająca zaoferowane przez nią ramię, też była niewłaściwie ułożona.

Harry zauważył, jak strasznie snobistyczna była ta ostatnia myśl i zamrugał. _Od kiedy stałem się drugim Draco?_

Harry pochylił głowę, witając Fleur.

– Cieszysz się na tańce? – zagaił, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, o czym innym mieliby rozmawiać.

Fleur roześmiała się, a dźwięk ten sprawił, że stała się jeszcze piękniejsza.

– Naturalnie – powiedziała. – Taniec w moi kraj to śtuka. Czas, żebi wy zobacili jak to sie robi!

 _Twoja krew daje ci niesprawiedliwą przewagę_ , pomyślał Harry, ale wymamrotał coś uprzejmego, co zdawało się ukontentować Fleur. Odprowadziła Rogera na bok, bezmyślnie przesuwając przy okazji rękaw, żeby chłopak nie zaślinił jej szat.

– Hej, Harry.

Harry odwrócił się – Luna akurat patrzyła w przeciwnym kierunku i przez chwilę się niemal nie wywrócił – żeby uśmiechnąć się do swojego bliźniaka. Connor dobrze się prezentował w swoich czerwonych, formalnych szatach, nawet jeśli wyglądał na podenerwowanego.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył randkę swojego brata. Connor tylko puścił mu oczko, kiedy Harry go zapytał o to, kogo ze sobą zabiera, i powiedział, że będzie musiał poczekać i przekonać się na własne oczy. Harry'emu wydawało się, z jakiegoś powodu, że Connor zaprosi kogoś z innego domu, a nie Parvati Patil.

Parvati pochyliła głowę i zarumieniła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry na nią patrzy, ale nie zachichotała. Harry musiał przyznać, że jest znacznie bardziej znośna kiedy tego nie robi.

– Hej, Harry, Luna. – Nie wydawała się być zaskoczona wyglądem stroju Luny, za co Harry przyznał jej w myślach punkty, nawet jeśli to pewnie było tylko dlatego, że Parvati za bardzo była zapatrzona w profesor Trelawney, żeby jakiekolwiek ubrania uważać za dziwne. – Jak myślicie, kiedy wpuszczą nas do sali? – Obejrzała się władczo ponad głowami innych ludzi, jakby miała ochotę otworzyć drzwi samą siłą woli.

Connor poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Pewnie za kilka minut – powiedział. Miał wyjątkowo łagodną minę, kiedy patrzył na Parvati. Harry znowu zamrugał. Kompletnie, absolutnie mu umknęło to, że Connor się w kimś podkochiwał i wyglądał na zarówno wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie jak i dumnego z faktu, że Parvati tu z nim jest.

 _Ciekawe, co jeszcze mogło mi umknąć?_

– Za cztery minuty – powiedziała Luna.

Ściągnęła na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich z jej najbliższego otoczenia.

– Za cztery minuty otworzą drzwi – wyjaśniła Luna. – Przynajmniej drzwi tak twierdzą.

Connor nie był w stanie do końca ukryć się ze swoim uśmiechem, ale Harry'ego to zaciekawiło. Rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_ , sprawdził czas i postanowił zaczekać.

– Gdzie jest Ron? – zapytał, bo uznał, że to dziwne, że Rona nie ma u boku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Connor skrzywił się.

– On, ee, przyszedł sam – powiedział. – Jego randka go spławiła.

– Nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby ją zapytał jak należy – powiedziała surowo Parvati. – Mojej siostry _nie bawi_ , kiedy ktoś jest zbyt zły na to, żeby wymówić poprawnie jej imię.

– O co się tak zezłościł? – zapytał Harry.

Connor znowu się skrzywił, po czym nagle spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i zagapił się.

– Przez _nich_ – powiedział. – Och, _Merlinie_. Miałem nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim przynajmniej nie będą się tak tym afiszować.

Harry odwrócił się. Blaise Zabini wszedł do hali, pozując, absolutnie nie przez przypadek, bo w tej samej chwili objął ich błysk zaklęcia, które wybuchło wokół nich niczym aparat fotograficzny. Harry podejrzewał, że Blaise wyglądał naprawdę nieźle, ale bardziej rzucała się w oczy jego randka, której posłał chwilę potem krzywy uśmieszek.

Ginny Weasley trzymała go za ramię.

– Powiedz – mruknął Harry do swojego brata – on się wkurzył o to, że Ginny umawia się z Blaise'em, czy o to, że się w ogóle z kimś umówiła? – Ron czasami zachowywał się jak kawał wariata, kiedy wydawało mu się, że robi coś w obronie swojej siostry, zupełnie jakby wydawało mu się, że ta się rozbije jak tylko się ją upuści. Connor powiedział mu, że się pokłócili na samym początku roku, zanim jeszcze szkołę obiegły nowiny, że quidditch został odwołany, bo Ginny chciała się przyłączyć do drużyny. Chciała zostać ścigającą. Ron się o nią martwił, ale postanowił to wyrazić frazą "Nie możesz grać!" Ta kłótnia trwała już od jakiegoś czasu i wyglądało na to, że sytuacja między nimi jeszcze się pogorszy, bo Ginny weszła z wyjątkowo markotną miną i pozwalała się Blaise'owi oprowadzać po pomieszczeniu.

Connor westchnął.

– Zaczęło się od Blaise'a – powiedział. – A potem zaczęli wymieniać innych chłopców i nagle wyszło, że według Rona wszyscy tylko ustawiają się w kolejce, żeby przycisnąć Ginny do ściany i całować się z nią do nieprzytomności. Wydaje mi się, że skończyli mniej więcej na tym, że Ron nie chce, żeby ona się umawiała z "obślizgłym Ślizgonem".

– Czyli poszło źle – podsumował Harry.

Connor zamknął oczy i kiwnął lekko i sztywno głową.

– A potem Ronowi się pogorszyło, kiedy Padma dała mu kosza, bo zapomniał jak się nazywa i nakrzyczał na nią.

– Miała do tego pełne prawo – powiedziała chłodno Parvati.

– Och, nie, nie mówię, że nie miała – pośpieszył Connor z zapewnieniami. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że...

– Witam wszystkich na balu bożonarodzeniowym – ogłosiła profesor McGonagall i drzwi się otworzyły.

Harry rzucił znowu zaklęcie _Tempus_ i pokręcił głową.

– Jest dokładnie cztery minuty później – powiedział Lunie. – Miałaś rację.

Luna spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

– To nie ja miałam rację. _Drzwi_ miały.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

* * *

Draco starał się zdecydować, czy przebywanie na balu bożonarodzeniowym bez Harry'ego było gorsze od siedzenia w pokoju samemu. Póki co nie udało mu się dojść do żadnego wniosku.

Z jednej strony, rzecz jasna, mógł obserwować i sprawdzać, czy Harry'ego ktoś czasem nie obmacuje i z prawdziwą przyjemnością odnotował, że Harry przesiedział przynajmniej połowę tańców, rozmawiając z Pomyluną.

Z drugiej jednak strony, rozmawiał z _Pomyluną_. A strasznie wielu ludzi się na niego oglądało, nie, żeby zauważył, palant.

 _Nie zauważa nawet, jak ktoś się na niego tak patrzy w jego własnym pokoju. Czemu niby miałby zacząć zauważać teraz?_

Draco żałował, że profesorowie nie zgodzili się na to, żeby na balu zostało podane cokolwiek mocniejszego od piwa kremowego. Nie, żeby miał w życiu wiele okazji do upicia się winem, do tej pory wyłącznie tylko go kosztował, ale jakby był pijany, to przynajmniej nie byłby w stanie być nieszczęśliwy. Nie istniało już nic, co mogłoby sprawić, że poczułby się gorzej niż teraz.

– Draco.

 _Czy Los wyznaczył kogoś do słuchania moich myśli i pogarszania mojego życia za każdym razem jak pomyślę coś takiego?_

Draco odwrócił się i kiwnął sztywno głową Blaise'owi.

– Zabini – powiedział i zobaczył, że Blaise uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

– Och, czyli tak chcesz to rozegrać, co? – Blaise pochylił się obok Dracona, żeby podnieść jedną z pudrowanych cukrem pudrem babeczek z bakaliami, stojących na stoliku obok niego. Draco postanowił się przyczaić w pobliżu jedzenia, ponieważ było ono mniej więcej po środku sali i pozwalało mu obserwować Harry'ego, kiedy ten tańczył. – No nie dąsaj się tak, _Malfoy_ , przecież to nie moja wina, że moja sympatia się wybrała ze mną na randkę, a twoja nawet nie wie, że istniejesz.

– Młodsza siostra łasicowatego – powiedział Draco, rad, że Blaise dał mu wymówkę do zamoczenia swojego języka w kwasie. – Och, tak, co za wyzwanie.

Blaise tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Jest śliczna – powiedział. – Lubię ją. Rozśmiesza mnie. A to, że dla randek ze mną jest gotowa powiedzieć swojemu bratu, że ten ma się od niej odpierdolić, trochę mnie kręci. W międzyczasie ty ogłaszasz się z tą swoją majestatyczną, _gorejącą_ miłością do Harry'ego, ale wszystko, co robisz, to robisz do niego maślane oczy i warczysz na każdego, kto ośmieli się go chociażby dotknąć. _Mówiłem_ ci przecież, musisz mu wreszcie o tym powiedzieć. – Blaise zamilkł na moment, żeby oblizać palce; Draco heroicznie powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem jego kompletnego bezguścia. – Albo kto inny mu powie – dodał Blaise. – Jak ja, na przykład.

Draco miał w dłoni różdżkę zanim się jeszcze zorientował, że po nią sięga. Blaise zaśmiał się, ale nie był w stanie do końca ukryć lekko otwierających się z zaskoczenia oczu.

– Wreszcie zacząłem się stosować do tej twojej głupiej rady – warknął Draco, kiedy wreszcie uznał, że jest w stanie mówić. – Wiem, że Harry nie jest _normalny_ , więc muszę podejść do niego inaczej. Ale on tego nie przyjmie najlepiej, prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zrozumie, jeśli nie zrobię tego w odpowiednim momencie. Więc lepiej się zamknij, Blaise, albo upewnię się, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz miał okazji użyć tej jadaczki do czegokolwiek innego. Znam klątwę znikających ust, żeby nie było.

Blaise nie był w stanie ukryć opadającej szczęki, ale szybko zamknął usta, jakby ze strachu, że Draco postanowi już tu i teraz rzucić w niego klątwą.

– Wcale nie znasz – powiedział. – To mroczna sztuka.

Draco westchnął.

– Zabini, pomyśl przez chwilę, _proszę_ , kim był mój ojciec?

Blaise przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Niech ci będzie. Ode mnie tego nie usłyszy. Ale nie będziesz w stanie podporządkować sobie w ten sposób wszystkich, Malfoy. – Jego oczy lśniły zawiścią, co nie przeszkadzało Draconowi; wolał to od tego, co Blaise nazywał swoim "humorem". – Prędzej czy później ktoś mu o tym powie. Albo sami zaczną się do niego przystawiać. Pansy całkiem go lubi.

W to Draco mógł uwierzyć.

– Ale nie zrobi tego dzisiaj – powiedział, oglądając się na Pansy, która tańczyła z Montague'em.

– Nie dzisiaj – przyznał Blaise. – Ale niebawem.

Draco z pogardą odwrócił się do niego plecami. "Niebawem" to nie było "dzisiaj".

* * *

– Czasami na obiekty ma wpływ to, co się dzieje wokół nich w danej chwili – tłumaczyła Luna Harry'emu, kiedy ten prowadził ją z powrotem na parkiet, żeby zatańczyć z nią po raz trzeci. – Podłoga mówi teraz o tańcach, ponieważ to właśnie ludzie w tej chwili na niej robią.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Na tyle, na ile był w stanie zrozumieć osobliwy dar Luny, która zdawała się być jakimś rodzajem empatii, nastrojonym na odbieranie wyłącznie obiektów, to miało dla niego sens.

– Mówi teraz o jakichś szczególnych?

Luna zaśmiała się łagodnie, kiedy Harry zawirował nią w pierwszych taktach muzyki. Ledwie się poruszała w czasie tańca, pozwalając się prowadzić dłoniom Harry'ego, ale jej wstążki to wynagradzały, wijąc się z podekscytowaniem wokół jej głowy i sunąc za nią, niczym włosy, kiedy się obracała.

– Wspomina czasy, kiedy Salazar Slytherin tańczył z Roweną Ravenclaw. Zrobili to tylko raz, ponieważ powiedział jej, że pewnie nadepnęłaby mu na stopę. Żeby mu pokazać, że się myli, nie nadepnęła mu na stopę ani razu przez cały taniec, po czym oznajmiła mu, że nigdy więcej z nim nie zatańczy. Dąsał się potem przez tydzień.

Harry przechylił głowę lekko na bok, kiedy odstąpili od siebie z Luną na chwilę i znowu wrócili do siebie, tylko tym razem tylko ich opuszki palców dotykały się nawzajem. Nieczęsto ćwiczył ten taniec, ale widział innych kątem oka i wiedział, że to wariacja czegoś, o czym kiedyś czytał, więc był w stanie dobrnąć do jego końca nie robiąc z siebie kompletnego durnia.

– Niemal wszystkie wspomnienia, o których mi opowiadasz, dotyczą czasów założycieli. Czy podłogi i ściany pamiętają ich najlepiej?

– Kochały ich – powiedziała Luna spokojnie. Zatrzymała się w miejscu, obróciła w półkolu i pokłoniła się parze obok nich, która była, co Harry zauważył z rozbawieniem, złożona z Hermiony i Zachariasza. – W końcu to oni zbudowali Hogwart. Oczywiście, że Hogwart ich kocha.

– O czym ona tym razem bredzi? – Zachariasz wyglądał na niesłychanie zirytowanego, kiedy wyszedł z tańca, żeby zająć swoje miejsce jako tymczasowy partner Luny. Harry, podchodząc do Hermiony, miał opryskliwą odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale Luna go ubiegła.

– Jesteś wyjątkowo niezgrabny w tańcu, prawda? – zapytała, marszcząc na niego brwi. – Podłoga narzeka na ciebie, strasznie mocno tupiesz.

Harry stłumił rękawem śmiech, kiedy Zachariasz się zamknął i wycofał do poprawnego, czystokrwistego chłodu, prowadząc Lunę przez kroki tańca, które razem z Harrym dopiero co odbyła, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności. Harry zaoferował Hermionie dłoń, a ta kiwnęła do niego głową i bez trudu zajęła odpowiednie miejsce. _Pewnie o tym czytała_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy Hermiona nie potknęła się, nawet kiedy on to zrobił.

– Wspaniale wyglądasz – skomplementował ją, ponieważ to była prawda. Hermiona nieźle się natrudziła z niektórymi kosmetycznymi urokami, które dziewczyny takie jak Parvati znacznie częściej stosowały. Wyprostowała też swoje włosy, chociaż Harry nie był pewien, po co to zrobiła. W lokach było jej naprawdę do twarzy. – I przepraszam za to, co Luna powiedziała Zachariaszowi. Mam nadzieję, że nie odbije sobie tego na tobie.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona. – I zasłużył sobie na to. Był bardzo dobrze ułożonym gentlemanem dla mnie już cały ten wieczór, ale _na Merlina_ , straszny z niego czasem idiota. – Wywróciła oczami, kiedy razem z Harrym odsunęli się od siebie, odrywając opuszki palców. – Masz pojęcie, że on mi powiedział, całkiem na poważnie, że nie rozumie, po co większość czystokrwistych tańców w ogóle istnieje, skoro każdy wart choćby sykla wie, że jest od nich inteligentniejszy?

Harry parsknął, po czym zamienił to w kaszel, bo Zachariasz obejrzał się na nich podejrzliwie.

– To do niego podobne – powiedział.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, marszcząc brwi.

– To właśnie najbardziej w nim lubię i jednocześnie najbardziej w nim nie znoszę, tak naprawdę. – Odchyliła się i pozwoliła się Harry'emu okręcić w piruecie. – Naprawdę miło jest przebywać w towarzystwie kogoś, kto rozumie, o czym mówię, i nie robi sobie żartów z tego, że się tyle uczę, ale on z jakiegoś powodu uważa, że dzięki temu jesteśmy w jakiś sposób _lepsi_ od innych ludzi. A kiedy próbuję zaprzeczyć, że nie, wcale nie jesteśmy, to on zaczyna wymieniać całą listę bardzo logicznych argumentów, dlaczego tak, jesteśmy.

– Muszę przyznać, naprawdę jestem rad, że to nie ja się z nim umawiam – powiedział Harry i poprowadził Hermionę przez początkowe kroki tańca. To było trudniejsze niż by się mogło wydawać, bo musieli je wykonywać od końca, więc oboje musieli się na tym skupić. – No cóż, powodzenia.

– Dzięki. – Hermiona kiwnęła mu głową i wróciła do Zachariasza, który zaborczo przyjął jej ramię jak tylko się do niego zbliżyła. Zaczęli coś, co brzmiało jak przytłumiona kłótnia, z której Harry wyłapał "inne perspektywy na świat" kilka razy w przeciągu minuty.

 _Nie wiem, czy powinienem był jej życzyć powodzenia, czy nie_ , pomyślał Harry z grymasem, który ukrył za uśmiechem, kiedy razem z Luną odwrócili się w kierunku następnej pary, Padmy Patil i dziewczyny, którą ta ze sobą przyprowadziła, Harry miał wrażenie, że ta nazywa się Marietta cośtam. _Może lepiej było jej życzyć szczęścia._

* * *

– Harry?

Harry spojrzał w górę. Luna skończyła właśnie swoją babeczkę z bakaliami, którą przyniósł jej ze stołu z jedzeniem – kiwnął Draconowi, kiedy po nią przyszedł, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że ten strzeże jedzenia, a Draco momentalnie się rozchmurzył – i zastanawiał się, czy może chce znowu z nim zatańczyć.

– Wracam do wieży – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Dziękuję za tańce. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Czekaj, Luna, pozwól, że cię...

Luna pokręciła głową.

– Powinieneś już iść na to swoje spotkanie.

Harry zagapił się na nią.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego cierpliwie.

– Harry – powiedziała – ściany mi powiedziały. – Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Harry wstał i odprowadził ją wzrokiem, przynajmniej po części dlatego, żeby się upewnić, że nikt nie uzna za zabawne, żeby podłożyć jej nogę, czy pociągnąć za którąś ze wstążek.

Tak się złożyło, że akurat w tamtym kierunku rozgrywała się scena i dzięki temu Harry był w stanie zobaczyć w pełni jak Ron wydziera się na Ginny i Blaise'a, z twarzą czerwoną jak rzodkiewka, chociaż w ogólnym hałasie muzyki i rozmów Harry nie był w stanie wyłapać wszystkiego, co zostało tam wtedy powiedziane. Z tego, co Connor mu powiedział, "obślizgły Ślizgon" musiało się pewnie powtarzać dość często. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Ciekawe, czy gdybym tam poszedł i go wyzwał, żeby powtórzył mi to wszystko w twarz, to by to zrobił? Czy miotałby się tak, gdyby Ginny zaprosiła mnie?_

Miał również okazję zobaczyć, jak Ginny wyciąga różdżkę z jednego ze swoich koronkowych rękawów i rzuca zaklęciem w Rona. Uderzyło prosto w niego i ten zamarł na moment, po czym z paniką złapał za swój nos.

Harry zorientował się, jakiej klątwy użyła, kiedy nietoperz nagle rzucił się na twarz Rona. Harry wywrócił oczami. _Upiorogacek. No, sam się o to prosił. Gdyby tylko nie zaczynał awantury w miejscu publicznym, to pewnie Ginny nie uznałaby tego za konieczne._

Użycie magii sprawiło, że większość ludzi zamilkło na chwilę i się zagapiło w tamtym kierunku, więc Harry bez problemu był w stanie usłyszeć jak profesor McGonagall mówi z oburzeniem " _Panno_ Weasley!" i zdegustowany głos Ginny:

– Wygląda na to, że chcesz być znany jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Żeby Zostać Niedojrzałym Gnojem.

Odwróciła się na pięcie od Rona i złapała Blaise'a znowu za ramię. Harry zauważył, że Blaise szczerzy się jak idiota. Ron wybiegł z sali.

Harry pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Dracona i pochylił głowę. Draco kiwnął swoją i podszedł do niego.

– Mój ojciec powiedział, że spotka nas za ogrodami różanymi – wymamrotał. – Znam poboczne wejście, które pozwoli nam uniknąć wszystkich, którzy się tam poszli obmacywać.

Harry odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy i ruszył za nim. Większość ludzi była zanadto zajęta śmiechem i tańcem, żeby zwrócić na nich uwagę, a profesorowie zdawali się być pochłonięci dramatem, ponieważ McGonagall starała się przekonać Ginny do nie tańczenia z Blaise'em przynajmniej na tyle długo, żeby mogła ją ofuknąć jak należy.

Draco poprowadził Harry'ego w odległy kąt Wielkiej Sali i wymknął się drzwiami, które Harry już kiedyś zauważył, ale podejrzewał, że musiało służyć skrzatom domowym, czy coś w tym stylu. Chwilę potem znaleźli się już w ogrodach różanych. Harry pokręcił głową i pociągnął nosem z wdzięcznością. Naprawdę lubił słuchać Luny, ale w sali robiło się już trochę za duszno i zbyt wiele osób zwracało już na niego uwagę jak na jego gust.

– Tędy – szepnął Draco i przemknęli się obok różanych krzewów, unikając wszystkich miejsc, które chichotały.

Harry czuł, jak jego umysł się uspokaja i robi się chłodniejszy, jakby pragnąc się dostosować do otaczającego ich powietrza. Mimo wszystko rzucił kilka zaklęć ogrzewających na swoją twarz, żeby jego policzki nie spróbowały zrobić tego samego. Był właściwie pewien, że wie, czego zażyczy sobie Lucjusz. Na szczęście, to było coś, na co nawet chętnie udzieli zgody. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy pod koniec tańca sojuszu nie było coś jeszcze, poza wymianą darów. Większość książek niechętnie w ogóle do tego nawiązywała, zupełnie jakby obawiały się, że coś tak świętego nie powinno zostać sprofanowane słowem pisanym.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Doszli do ściany ogrodu i Draco delikatnie dotykał kamienni. W świetle, padającym na nich z Wielkiej Sali, jego twarz wydawała się cała pomarszczona.

– Tak – powiedział po chwili. – _Tutaj_ jest. Ojciec z matką używali kiedyś tego przejścia, żeby się wymknąć ze szkoły na siódmym roku.

– Czemu? – zapytał Harry, uważając, że przecież łatwiej by było wyjść po prostu głównymi wrotami.

Draco obejrzał się na niego szybko, a jego głos zrobił się suchy.

– Uwierz mi, Harry, _naprawdę_ mnie to nie interesowało na tyle, żeby zapytać.

Harry zalał się rumieńcem.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – wymamrotał, ale Draco już ciągnął za furtkę.

– Co do cholery? – wymamrotał chwilę potem.

Harry stanął obok niego, rad, że tak szybko znalazło się coś, co może odwrócić jego uwagę od myśli o Lucjuszu i Narcyzie wymykających się z Hogwartu.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał, ale kiedy położył rękę na furtce, zorientował się, co jest nie tak. Potężna moc trzymała ją na siłę zamkniętą i nie dawała wrażenia osłony czy tarczy. Zupełnie, jakby powstało w efekcie rytuału. Harry popchnął ją.

Pytanie uformowało się w jego umyśle – nie wymówione, ale napisane, jakby ktoś sięgnął do jego umysłu i pisał mu w myślach. _Czy chcesz przejść?_

Harry zamrugał. _Tak_ , odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę może być takie proste.

 _Jesteś pewien?_

 _Tak._

 _Czyli już nie ma zakazu?_

 _Nie, nie ma_ , odpowiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czy to może jest jakieś zaklęcie, które miało zniechęcić ludzi od nieproszonego wchodzenia do szkoły podczas wojny z Voldemortem.

Wiatr zdawał się westchnąć i słowa zostały wymazane z jego umysłu. Harry kiwnął do Dracona i ten ponownie pociągnął za furtkę.

Za nią czekała na nich postać. Z tego, jak układały się na niej szaty, Harry był w stanie rozpoznać, że to musiała być czarownica. Zawahał się. Nie spodziewał się tutaj spotkać Narcyzy.

Draco zrobił krok do przodu.

– Mamo...

Kobieta odrzuciła do tyłu kaptur i podwinęła rękawy. Z jednego z nich wynurzyła się mała, świecąca kuleczka, którą położyła na swojej dłoni tak, żeby mogli zobaczyć jej twarz. Jak tylko ją zobaczył, Harry był pewien, że to światło musiało być rozpalone już wcześniej, ponieważ ta osoba nie byłaby w stanie rzucić tego zaklęcia.

Lily spojrzała na niego spokojnie.

– Witaj, Harry.


	46. Mroczny Pan przyłączy się do nas lada

Ten rozdział mnie przeraża. Potem _naprawdę_ będzie lepiej, obiecuję, w dodatku tym razem Harry ma przy sobie ludzi, którzy są gotowi mu od razu pomóc.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy:** **Mroczny Pan przyłączy się do nas lada moment**

Albus patrzył w dół z okna w swoim gabinecie, zaczarowanym tak, żeby wyświetlać wszystko to, co można było w tym momencie zobaczyć przez furtkę w różanym ogrodzie i czekał z nadzieją.

Już wcześniej myślał o tym, żeby zaprosić Lily do szkoły, ale póki nie zaczął na poważnie słuchać osłon Hogwartu, które zwykle ignorował, chyba, że miał solidny niczym diament powód, żeby tego nie robić, to nie zorientował się, jaką okolicznością mogły być dla niego wizyty Lucjusza Malfoya. Był świadom tego, że w czasie Halloween Harry'ego odwiedziło wielu mrocznych czarodziejów, ale nie kłopotał się podsłuchiwaniem ich rozmów, przekonany, że jedyne, co tam usłyszy, to ich ślizgońskie gierki, jakimi omotywali głowę tego biednego, niczego nie podejrzewającego chłopca. Kiedy jednak osłony zaraportowały mu, że Harry i Draco Malfoy rozmawiają o _drugiej_ wizycie jego ojca, Albus się tym zainteresował.

A potem Draco, w prywatnej rozmowie z Severusem, wspomniał, że Lucjusz będzie na nich czekał przy furtce w różanych ogrodach, której sam kiedyś używał, jak jeszcze był uczniem w tej szkole i że pojawi się nocą, podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego.

Albus miał zamiar wykorzystać tę okazję do własnych celów.

Powiedział Lily, że ta ma wysłać list do swojego syna, w którym znajdzie się ostrzeżenie o jej odwiedzinach, o których dowiedziałby się, gdyby tylko postanowił przeczytać ten list, a Albus podejrzewał, że Harry tego nie zrobi – a nawet, gdyby zrobił, to jego jedyną ucieczką od tej konfrontacji byłoby przyjście do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie tak czy inaczej spotkałby Lily. Albus kazał Lily zaczekać przy furtce w różanym ogrodzie póki Harry przez nią nie przejdzie, żeby pojawiła się jakaś bariera między nią a Harrym, którą rytuał sprawiedliwości mógłby wykorzystać do powstrzymania ich przed ponownym spotkaniem. Harry usunie zakaz, tak żeby razem z Draconem mogli przejść przez furtkę i reszta powinna już pójść jak z płatka.

W międzyczasie Lucjusz będzie poniekąd zajęty drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie, którym Albus kazał ożyć i go schwycić jak tylko je mijał – tego rodzaju potęga nie była poza możliwościami dyrektora Hogwartu, ale męczyła go zwykle niepomiernie i wolał wykonywać swoje plany subtelniejszymi metodami – więc jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie w stanie się tam pojawić. Severus zgodził się na to, żeby Harry poszedł na spotkanie z Lucjuszem sam.

Albus nie przewidział tego, że młody dziedzic Malfoyów będzie tam razem z Harrym, to był szczegół, który mu jakimś cudem umknął, ale wolał teraz o tym nie myśleć. Harry nie będzie miał wyjścia, będzie musiał wreszcie porozmawiać z Lily.

A kiedy usłyszy, co ona ma do powiedzenia, to będzie musiał się wreszcie poddać.

Albus oparł się wygodnie, zacieśnił swoją kontrolę na drzewach i obserwował, jak daleko pod nim rozgrywa się dramat, który może zmienić losy świata czarodziejów, bo ma szansę przyciągnąć Harry'ego bliżej do Światła.

* * *

Harry czuł, że serce wali mu tak mocno, że aż nim trzęsie. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, nie był w stanie myśleć, nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek poza sensacją serca tętniącego mu w uszach, tak strasznie była ona oszałamiająca.

A potem poczuł drugą – Draco delikatnie złapał go za rękę.

I choć wolałby stawić czoła Lily sam, to tak strasznie się bał tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić, że złapał mocno zaoferowaną dłoń i ścisnął.

– Harry? – Twarz Lily pozostała poważna i cicha kiedy podniosła świetlistą kulkę wyżej, żeby móc mu się przyjrzeć, ale zawód odbił się echem w jej głosie. – Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?

Harry przełknął ślinę, pragnąc, by ten gest zabrał ze sobą jego podenerwowanie. Nie sądził, żeby mu się udało, ale kiedy się odezwał, brzmiał tylko, jakby ktoś mu przywalił w splot słoneczny, a nie jakby był wybebeszony.

– Nie, nieszczególnie. Powiedziałem ci przecież, że chcę zerwać wszelki kontakt z tobą. Ile razy mam ci to jeszcze powtórzyć zanim wreszcie to do ciebie _dotrze_?

– Ale odpisałeś na mój pierwszy list. – Lily zrobiła krok przed siebie, rąbek jej szaty musnął ziemię. Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed cofnięciem się o krok, a Draco momentalnie przysunął się bliżej do jego boku, jakby był gotów za wszelką cenę ochronić Harry'ego przed jego własną matką. – A w swoim ostatnim liście nie powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz już się nigdy więcej ze mną kontaktować. Po prostu powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz tego robić teraz. A matka nigdy się nie poddaje w walce o swoje dzieci, Harry. Minął już rok. Wydaje mi się, że to wystarczająco długo. Czemu nie mogę się znowu z tobą zobaczyć, zwłaszcza, że sam na to wyraziłeś zgodę? – Jej głos nabrał tego samego tonu łagodnej nagany, który Harry pamiętał z nocy, kiedy zrobił coś, z czego był naprawdę dumny i chciał się pochwalić tym Connorowi. Nie powinna musieć przypominać mu, że jego trening powinien pozostać tajemnicą, ale czasami i tak to robiła.

 _Nie powinna też musieć przypominać ci jak bardzo cię kocha._

– _Nie_ , Harry – powiedział ostro Draco.

Harry odciągnął wzrok od swojej matki i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, chociaż przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem. Draco w pierwszej chwili był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć – jego twarz wciąż wyglądała na niezdrowo bladą w świetle Lily – ale jego oczy teraz szybko napełniały się łzami. Złapał wolną dłonią Harry'ego za gardło, dość mocno, żeby zabolało.

– Wiem, jak wygląda twoje poczucie winy – wydyszał. – Wypełnia mi usta olejem. Nie pozwolę ci tego teraz czuć, Harry. _Nie pozwolę._ Nie masz tu czego żałować. Traktowała cię okropnie i zasłużyła sobie na wszystko, co ją spotkało. – Odwrócił się i zerknął ponad ramieniem na Lily. Harry zadrżał. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy w oczach Dracona aż tyle nienawiści. – I pewnie w to nie wierzysz – mruknął – ale zasłużyła sobie nawet na więcej.

– Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca. – Lily wskazała w bok. – To jest sprawa pomiędzy mną a moim synem. Idź stąd.

– Nie – powiedział Draco i tym razem przesunął Harry'ego kompletnie za siebie, tak żeby go całkowicie osłonić przed Lily. – Rozerwałaś swojego _syna_ na kawałki, a strzępy jego serca rozsiałaś na wietrze, tak jak to Gerra zrobił Aries Black. Nie zasługujesz na to, żeby się w ogóle do niego zbliżyć. Daję ci dwadzieścia sekund na odejście stąd zanim rzucę jedno z niewybaczalnych. – Wyciągnął różdżkę. – Raz. Dwa.

– Nie potrafisz jeszcze rzucać niewybaczalnych – powiedziała Lily. – Jesteś na to za młody. – Niczym we śnie, Harry zobaczył jak Lily sięga do swojej kieszeni, ale nie miał pojęcia, co mogła tam trzymać. Przecież jako mugolka nie byłaby już w stanie używać różdżki. – Powiedziałam ci już, nie ma dla ciebie miejsca w konfrontacji pomiędzy mną a moim synem. Moim _ukochanym_ synem, którego nie widziałam już od roku i jednego dnia. – Wskazała na bok podbródkiem. – Idź stąd, Malfoy.

– Pięć. Sześć.

Lily zacisnęła dłoń na czymkolwiek, co było w jej kieszeni.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Doceniał fakt, że Draco stanął w jego obronie, ale nie mógł pozwolić mu cierpieć, na wypadek, gdyby Lily miała przy sobie jakąś magiczną broń, której wciąż byłaby w stanie używać, zupełnie jak kulki światła, ponieważ ta nie wymagała od użytkownika żadnego wpływu jego własnej magii. Nie chciał też, żeby Draco skrzywdził jego matkę.

Emocje wezbrały w nim, ostre niczym sztylety i mróz, ale wiedział jaki impuls je napędza. Chciał, żeby jego rodzice sobie wreszcie _poszli_. Gdyby tylko postanowili nigdy więcej nie uznawać jego istnienia, nigdy więcej nie wysłać mu kolejnego listu, po prostu zignorowaliby jego istnienie, to byłby usatysfakcjonowany i z przyjemnością odpłaciłby im się tym samym. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek o nich rozmawiał w jego obecności, nie chciał, żeby coś im się stało, żeby ktoś ich ukarał. To, co zrobili, już się stało. Harry ich znał, wiedział już, do czego są zdolni i było mu ich żal. Nie było sensu robić z tym czegokolwiek innego.

– Draco – powiedział, ciągnąc go za ramię.

Draco odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Ona wciąż tu jest – powiedział tylko. – Piętnaście. Szesnaście.

Dłoń Lily wysunęła się z jej kieszeni, po czym ta zamachnęła się i rzuciła czymś w Dracona.

Harry zawsze był dobrym szukającym i teraz dziękował za to Merlinowi, kiedy skoczył lekko i złapał w locie to, co o mały włos nie uderzyło Dracona w twarz. Poczuł ciepło w dłoni, a potem ostre ukłucie, które przeszyło go bólem aż do łokcia. Skrzywił się. To nie było aż tak nieprzyjemne jak ukąszenia pająków, które uszkodziły go w zeszłym roku tak bardzo, że wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale i tak bolało.

Harry obrócił dłoń, żeby sprawdzić, co to mogło być, ale zdążył zobaczyć tylko roztrzaskane, czerwone kawałki, zanim Draco się nie odezwał, z chłodem w głosie, który należał do jego ojca, a nie do niego samego:

– _Crucio_.

Nie wyleciało żadne zaklęcie, ale mimo to Harry zobaczył blask dochodzący z różdżki Dracona. Poderwał się na nogi, pomijając fakt, że gdyby klątwa Dracona naprawdę zadziałała to byłoby już za późno na wszelką reakcję. Lily zaśmiała się cicho.

– Nie nienawidzisz mnie dostatecznie, żeby być w stanie rzucić we mnie tą klątwą – powiedziała Draconowi. – A może tak naprawdę rozumiesz sytuację, jaka panuje pomiędzy mną a moim synem? – Zamilkła na moment i przechyliła głowę na bok. – W końcu sam masz własną matkę. Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jakby się czuła, gdyby ktoś spróbował przeszkodzić wam w pogodzeniu się?

Draco nawet nie kłopotał się z odpowiedzią na to, jakby uważał, że słowa Lily nie są warte żadnej reakcji. Podszedł do Harry'ego i odwrócił jego rękę.

– Pokaż – zażądał.

Chwilę później skrzeknął i uderzył dłoń Harry'ego, strzepując to, co tam było. Harry spojrzał na ziemię i zobaczył jak kawałki czerwonego, chitynowego pancerzyka spadają na nią. Zamrugał. _Bezruchrząszcz. Oczywiście. Że też go wcześniej nie rozpoznałem. Kiedyś używaliśmy jego pancerza na eliksirach._

Następnie kompletnie zamarł, sparaliżowany jadem pancerza. Draco pociągnął go za ramię, ale Harry nawet nie drgnął. Lily westchnęła z irytacją, po czym podeszła o kilka kroków bliżej.

– Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Podejrzewam, że inaczej nie zdołam cię zmusić do wysłuchania mnie. Po prostu słuchaj.

Harry nie był w stanie zrobić niczego poza gapieniem się na nią, ale Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy jękiem i warknięciem, po czym podniósł różdżkę.

Lily cisnęła w niego czymś innym. Harry nie był w stanie obrócić głowy, żeby śledzić wzrokiem trajektorię i zobaczyć, co to było, chociaż się starał. Jego bezróżdżkowa magia była równie nieruchoma jak on sam, ponieważ była tak blisko związana z jego ciałem. Usłyszał przytłumione łupnięcie, kiedy Draco osunął się na ziemię i miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie.

– No – powiedziała Lily. – Albus dał mi je na wypadek, gdybym napotkała po drodze jakiś opór, ale naprawdę nie sądziłam, że przyjdzie mi ich użyć na twoim przyjacielu. Mieliśmy się tu spotkać sami. – Patrzyła na Harry'ego surowo przez moment, po czym jej głos złagodniał. – Miałam też nadzieję, że nie będę musiała tego użyć na tobie. Przecież napisałam ci w liście, że się pojawię.

Harry nigdy nie przeczytał listu. Starał się to przekazać oczami, bo nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek innego. To było gorsze od zaklęcia paraliżującego. Przynajmniej wtedy wiedział, że byłby w stanie się _jakkolwiek_ ruszyć, gdyby ktoś go wylewitował, albo odciągnął na bok. Tutaj czuł się, jakby zapuścił korzenie w ziemi.

– Wreszcie możemy porozmawiać bez przeszkód. – Lily wzięła głęboki oddech. – Harry, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie byłam najlepszą z matek. Ale stworzyłam cię takim, jaki jesteś i zasługuję na to, żebyś mnie teraz wysłuchał. To, co zrobiłam, zrobiłam dla dobra świata czarodziejów, żebyśmy mieli jakąś szansę przeżyć drugą wojnę z Voldemortem. Wiesz o tym. Pomyślałam jednak, że przedstawię ci to w inny sposób, który pewnie lepiej do ciebie dotrze: jeśli Voldemort wygra, to nie tylko Connor zginie, ale cały czarodziejski świat. Twoi sojusznicy zginą, ponieważ już nie są mu posłuszni, a on nie toleruje, kiedy ktoś nie jest mu momentalnie posłuszny. Twoi przyjaciele zginą. Twój opiekun zginie. Twój dom zostanie zrównany z błotem, splugawiony niekończącym się mrokiem i jeśli wydaje ci się, że ludzie _teraz_ mówią źle o Ślizgonach, to nie chcesz usłyszeć tego, co będą mieli do powiedzenia, kiedy Światło znowu zwycięży. Slytherin będzie synonimem zła, nikt więcej nie będzie chciał zostać przydzielony do tego domu. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu zamkną ten dom, a może nawet zamkną Hogwart, żeby tylko nie ryzykować, że ktoś jeszcze zostanie przydzielony do domu węża. A to oznacza, że wszystko nowe, co znalazłeś w swoim życiu, zostanie zniszczone. Domyślam się, że to byłoby dla ciebie nie do przyjęcia.

Zamilkła na moment, jakby oczekując od niego jakiejś reakcji, słowa czy może kiwnięcia głową, ale potem zdawała się przypomnieć sobie, że Harry wciąż musi stać w bezruchu. Pokręciła głową i ciągnęła dalej. Harry błagał ją w myślach, żeby się zamknęła, podczas gdy jego magia wirowała w nim, zaraz pod barierą paraliżu, szukając jakiegoś ujścia. Lily nie słyszała jego błagań.

– To byłoby nie do przyjęcia dla chłopca, którego wychowałam, wiem, chłopca, który kiedyś kochał Connora i teraz przerzucił tę miłość gdzie indziej. A to oznacza, że musimy stworzyć między sobą nową relację, ty, ja i Albus. Bo tylko my rozumiemy, co tak naprawdę oznacza poświęcenie, Harry. On podejmował ciężkie decyzje, jakie są niezbędne do wygrania tej wojny. Ja podjęłam prywatne, ciężkie decyzje. A ty postanowiłeś kroczyć ścieżką najcięższą z możliwych.

Lily wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie pogładziła go po włosach, sprawiając, że Harry miał wrażenie, jakby po skórze głowy pełzały mu setki insektów.

– Potrzebujemy Connora, ale on nigdy nie zrozumie, jak ważne jest poświęcenie, nie w taki sam sposób jak my. Żałuję tego. Gdybym wiedziała, że jest naszym _potencjalnym_ wybawcą, to bym go wychowała w ten sposób. Zrozumiałby, że może zginąć i co oznacza ciężka ścieżka pełna heroizmu i poświęcenia. Niestety, jest już za późno, żeby to naprawić. Albus go testował i doszedł do wniosku, że Connor po prostu się do tego nie nadaje.

Harry miał wrażenie, że palec mu drgnął i posłał w tamtym kierunku swoją magię, żeby uderzyła w to miejsce tak mocno jak tylko będzie w stanie. Ruch się jednak nie powtórzył. Snape powiedział mu kiedyś, że bezruchrząszcze były kiedyś używane do pętania potężnych, mrocznych czarodziejów, kiedy ci oczekiwali na swoje rozprawy. Już rozumiał, czemu. Ruch powoli stawał się dla niego obcym konceptem.

– Jesteś naszym najlepszym wyborem na naszego wybawcę – powiedziała, patrząc na niego miękko. – Ale Albus wie, że wypychanie cię na front, przed wszystkich, tylko sprawi, że poczujesz się niekomfortowo. Niespecjalnie dobrze sobie póki co radziłeś z całą uwagą, jaka była ci poświęcana po tych dotychczasowych wybrykach, prawda? Nie, nie radziłeś sobie z tym najlepiej. Takiego cię wychowałam. Dlatego pozwolimy Connorowi zostać Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a ciebie ściągniemy z powrotem do cieni. Tym razem będzie inaczej. Będziesz miał całą moją miłość, całą moją uwagę. Nie chciałbyś tego, Harry? Rozwiniemy nasze relacje, a potem pogodzimy się z Jamesem i w Dolinie Godryka znowu będzie jak dawniej – tylko że lepiej, ponieważ tym razem to ty będziesz naszym oczkiem w głowie, nikt cię nie będzie rozstawiał po kątach. – Jej twarz była jasna od miłości i nadziei.

Harry był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, _jak_ by to mogło być i ten obraz był niesłychanie kuszący dla pewnej jego części. Rok temu, kiedy Connor wciąż był na niego zły, jego ojciec gdzieś przepadł, a jego poczucie winy względem tego, co zrobił własnej matce, było w pełni sił, to pewnie by się poddał tej pokusie.

Ale on się _zmienił_ , nawet jeśli jego matka wolała udawać, że tak się nie stało. Nie mógł porzucić przyjaźni i sojuszy, jakie nawiązał, obietnic, które chciał dotrzymać, obowiązków _vatesa_ , które były jego najbardziej ulubioną ze wszystkich ścieżek, jakie obrał. Nie mógł porzucić Dracona i nie mógł porzucić Snape'a. Chciał kogoś, kto by go kochał bez żadnych zobowiązań, to prawda, i bez żadnych wątpliwości był w stanie _zrozumieć_ , jaki dom sobie wymarzyła dla nich Lily i było to lepsze od dowolnych jego własnych prób prowadzenia normalnego życia. To było znajome, a ta znajomość rodziła w sobie pragnienie.

Ale oferowała mu tylko bezpieczeństwo, a to, co powiedział pod Veritaserum, było prawdą. Nie czuł się bezpiecznie przy Jamesie i Lily i szczerze wierzył, że już nigdy się nie poczuje.

Jego wzrok musiał przekazać jego odmowę, bo Lily się nagle rozpłakała.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnęła. – Albus powiedział mi... w twoich listach napisałeś... – Zamrugała i łzy opadły z jej oczu, ciurkiem lecąc po jej policzkach, lśniąc w świetle trzymanej przez nią kulki. – Napisałeś, że zrozumiałeś to, co dla ciebie zrobiłam, że jesteś tym, czym cię zrobiłam.

 _Tak. Napisałem to. Ale i tak się zmieniłem i troszczę się teraz o większy krąg ludzi niż tylko Connora. A zdolności, które od ciebie otrzymałem, pozwalają mi na ściągnięcie wokół siebie jeszcze większej ilości takich ludzi._

Lily odetchnęła głęboko.

– Wybacz mi, Harry – powiedziała. – Jak już skończę, zrozumiesz, czemu muszę powiedzieć tak cięte słowa, cięższe niż jakiekolwiek, jakie do ciebie powiedziałam.

Wyprostowała się i na jej twarzy pojawiła się mina, pod którą Harry by się wzdrygnął, gdyby tylko był w stanie się ruszyć. Ta mina oznaczała Złe Dni, jak je nazywał w swojej wyobraźni. W te dni mówił albo robił przypadkiem coś, co sprawiało, że Lily zaczynała uważać, że Harry nie wierzy, że jego pierwszym i absolutnym obowiązkiem jest Connor, dlatego musiała mówić mu prawdę, którą zwykle kryła za łagodnymi słowami.

– Jesteś tym, czym cię zrobiłam – szepnęła Lily. – Jesteś _wszystkim_ , czym cię zrobiłam, Harry. Każdy fragment wiedzy, jaki masz, każdą zdolność, jaką posiadasz, to wszystko otrzymałeś ode mnie. Nie mam nic wspólnego z twoją wrodzoną magią, oczywiście, tak samo jak z nienaturalnymi dodatkami, jakie poczynił w niej Voldemort.

Zamilkła na moment.

– Tak, wiesz już o tym, czyli mogę o tym z tobą rozmawiać – powiedziała, jakby namyślała się na głos. – Byłam taka szczęśliwa, kiedy się urodziłeś, Harry. Z Connora też, oczywiście, ale w czasie tych dni, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, że nastanie między wami aż taka różnica, byłam niesłychanie dumna z was obu. Bawiłam się z wami, śpiewałam wam, śmiałam się z wami, troszczyłam się o was i wydawało mi się, że nie mogę być bardziej szczęśliwa niż wtedy, kiedy byłam w pobliżu mojej dwójki idealnych dzieci.

 _Idealizm jest iluzją_ , pomyślał Harry, z desperacją szukając czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu wyzwolić swoją magię, albo odwrócić jego uwagę od słów Lily. _Dzielicie ją z Draco._

– Kiedy Albus powiedział mi, co musimy zrobić, byłam zdewastowana, ale co innego mi pozostało? – Lily nabrała tchu, który był przepełniony łzami. – Musieliśmy to zrobić, dla dobra świata. Albus nauczył Jamesa i mnie poświęcenia kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w szkole i widzieliśmy go tak wiele, kiedy walczyliśmy u boku Zakonu Feniksa. Nie mogliśmy ich wszystkich zawieść. Kiedy wróciliśmy tamtej nocy, nawet zanim jeszcze Albus powiedział mi, co muszę zrobić, wiedziałam. Różniłeś się od swojego brata, Harry. Czułam, jak magia stale rośnie wokół ciebie. To było przerażające. To było obce; żadne dziecko nie powinno być w posiadaniu tak potężnej magii, a ty się nawet z nią nie _urodziłeś_ , co jest normalną, naturalną, poprawną drogą pojawienia się magii na świecie. – Przełknęła ślinę. – To było zboczone, Harry. Obrzydliwe. Za każdym razem, kiedy byłam w twoim pobliżu, miałam wrażenie, że kąpię się w psich wymiocinach.

Harry nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu, nie był w stanie odwrócić od niej wzroku. Był tylko w stanie stać tam, czując się jakby jego umysł był rozszarpywany na strzępy, podczas gdy jego magia wirowała w jego ciele, wyjąc z bólu.

– Nigdy tego nie czułeś – szepnęła Lily. – Żyjesz w samym jej środku i nie czujesz tego, jaki ona ma efekt na innych ludzi. Ale uwierz mi, wszystkie te reakcje muszą mieć obrzydzenie gdzieś u swoich podstaw. To może być chorobliwa fascynacja, pokusa, żeby zobaczyć, jak bardzo pokręcona i zboczona jest twoja moc, czy atrakcja do tego rodzaju obrzydlistwa, ponieważ ich magia jest taka sama. Ale żadne z nich nigdy nie podziwiało twojej magii. Przykro mi, jeśli powiedzieli ci inaczej. Jeśli naprawdę w to wierzyli, to po prostu nie byli w stanie zrozumieć jej prawdziwej natury, albo chcieli cię pocieszyć w jakiś sposób, a może po prostu czegoś od ciebie chcieli. Ale od chwili, w której twoja magia uwolniła się spod sieci feniksa, stałeś się drugim Voldemortem.

Harry poczuł, jak jego wzrok się przyciemnia, kiedy przypominał sobie rytuał sprawiedliwości, który Voldemort skorumpował w maju, starając się osuszyć Harry'ego z jego magii. Mroczny Pan chciał tylko jego mocy. Czy to nie oznacza, że jego moc jest ponad wszelką wątpliwość obrzydliwa i brudna, a nie tylko, że jest jej pełno? Czy Voldemort okazałby jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie czemuś, co byłoby bezwzględnie niewinne i świetliste?

Jeśli był kolejnym Voldemortem, to czy to nie oznaczało, że pewnego dnia nie zacznie robić takich samych rzeczy co Voldemort, atakować dzieci i korumpować antyczne rytuały czystokrwistych dla własnych celów?

– Ale mój trening to wszystko odebrał – powiedziała Lily. – Sprawił, że na długi czas stałeś się bezpieczny. Nie używałeś tej splugawionej części swojej mocy. Używałeś czystej części, naturalnej części, do której brud przenikał od czasu do czasu, ale w tak niewielkich ilościach, że się rozpraszał i oczyszczał, niczym gruda błota wrzucona do czystego strumienia. Gdyby te pęta utrzymały cię w ryzach do końca twojego pobytu w Hogwarcie, a może nawet nie aż tak długo, to cały ten mrok zamieniłby się w światło. Ale tak nie było i teraz znowu jesteś pełen wymiocin i cokolwiek jeszcze pozostało w tobie dobrego – historię, którą znasz, miłość, którą obdarzasz Connora i innych ludzi, zdolności, jakie ode mnie otrzymałeś, żeby chronić i leczyć – to wszystko zawdzięczasz _mnie_. Gdyby nie ja, stałbyś się kolejnym Voldemortem zanim jeszcze skończyłbyś sześć lat.

Harry starał się przełknąć ślinę, ale jad bezruchrząszcza mu na to nie pozwolił. Nie przeszkadzał mu w mruganiu, ale nie pozwalał na cokolwiek innego, a wyjący, mentalny chaos, jaki się rozgrywał w jego głowie, który dawał mu wrażenie, że jego racjonalne myślenie powoli jest rozrywane, kawałek po kawałku, _nie wystarczał._

 _Co, jeśli ona ma rację? To prawda, że większość ludzi, która wyraziła jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie sojuszem z tobą albo przyjaźnią, zrobiła to przez wzgląd na rzeczy, których nauczyłeś się od Lily. Gdyby nie twoja wiedza i talenty, to nie miałbyś im nic do zaoferowania, a czysta moc twojej magii jest po prostu nienaturalna. Peter nazwał cię magicznym dziedzicem Voldemorta, dziedzicem najgorszego Mrocznego Pana tego stulecia. Kto by tego chciał? Kto by stanął po stronie kogoś takiego? Kto stanie po twojej stronie, jeśli to wszystko to prawda? Kto cię polubi, pokocha, albo w ogóle zwróci na ciebie uwagę, jeśli dowiedzą się o tym wszystkim, co Lily już wie?_

– Wciąż jestem w stanie cię kochać, Harry – szepnęła Lily. – Wiem o tym wszystkim i mimo to wciąż cię kocham i nie odwrócę się od ciebie w obrzydzeniu. Możemy cię oczyścić z tego mroku. Możemy cię czyścić, póki nie będziesz absolutną, lśniącą niewinnością. Matczyna miłość, i ojcowska zresztą też, są w stanie tego dokonać, wiesz?

 _Co, jeśli ona ma rację? Jaką duszę w sobie masz, jeśli nie tę, którą ci podarowała? Ostatecznie, kto by kochał, czy lubił, czy nawet aprobował kogoś takiego jak ty, nie mając przy tym jakiegoś zewnętrznego powodu? To ona nauczyła cię, jak kochać innych bezwarunkowo, jak przyjmować wszystko od innych – a bez tego wybaczenia nie zdobyłbyś przecież swoich sojuszników – to ona nauczyła cię poświęcenia – czegoś, czego inni po prostu nie rozumieją, albo nawet jak twierdzą, że rozumieją, to ich definicja jest niewłaściwa. Nie, przy niej nie będziesz bezpieczny, ale ona przynajmniej zmusi cię do tego, żebyś był ze sobą szczery. Nikt inny ci tego wszystkiego nie powiedział. Draco i Snape pewnie zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie powiedzieli ci o tym, ponieważ chcieli cię przed tym ochronić. A może w ogóle o tym nie wiedzieli i kiedy się o tym dowiedzą, to będą bezgranicznie zszokowani i obrzydzeni, kiedy się dowiedzą, kim jesteś naprawdę. Draco pewnie już jest, bo tak leży z boku i słucha tego wszystkiego. Jakim cudem w ogóle zdołałeś sobie ubzdurać, że jesteś kimś, kogo byliby w stanie obdarzyć miłością, jaką chcieli ci zaoferować? Przecież jesteś magicznym dziedzicem Mrocznego Pana, pełnym mocy, którą Mroczny Pan przyzwyczaił do okrucieństwa i mordu._

– Lepiej ci będzie w Dolinie Godryka, Harry – szepnęła kusząco Lily. – Będą tam wyłącznie ludzie gotowi ci pomóc, niewinni ludzie, w których czystości będziesz mógł się codziennie kąpać. Nie będzie tam nikogo tak zboczonego i okrutnego jak Voldemort, czy też ten twój przyjaciel.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zorientowanie się, że ona mówi o Draconie.

 _Draco nie jest zboczony czy okrutny._

Prawda zamroziła chaos w jego umyśle, po czym zaczęła pękać, kawałek po kawałku, niczym czarny lód. To, co wynurzyło się spod niej, było ciche, niczym ta mroczna furia, która go ogarnęła, kiedy postawił się Umbridge i ministrowi w ich pokoju do przesłuchań.

 _Ona nie ma prawa tak o nim mówić._

Eksplozja jego magii skruszyła jad bezruchrząszcza i sprawiła, że jego ciałem miotnęło agresywnie, kiedy magia wypłynęła nagle przed niego. Harry momentalnie pochwycił ją w kleszcze kontroli, ponieważ to była część jego, zupełnie jak jego furia. Patrzył, jak zaczyna krążyć wokół jego ciała i zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę inni ludzie czuli ją jako skorumpowaną i obrzydliwą.

Potem jednak doszedł do wniosku, że go to wcale nie obchodzi, ponieważ skupił się na Lily i w jego głowie odbiło się echem to, co powiedziała o Draconie, to koszmarne kłamstwo, unoszące się pośród pół–prawd, i ona kłamała, i musiała _wiedzieć_ , że kłamie, i nie miała _prawa mówić takich rzeczy i on chciał zrobić jej krzywdę._

Tym razem wąż nie wypłynął z jego ciała. Wyrósł z trawy za Lily i rzucił się na nią, zamykając szczęki na jej stopie. Nie musiał miażdżyć jej kostki, czy pompować w nią jad. Kostka po prostu zniknęła tam, gdzie ją ukąsił, odcięta od jej ciała równie gładko, jakby się bez niej urodziła.

Lily krzyknęła i opadła na ziemię. Jej stopa trzymała się reszty nogi na zaledwie skrawku skóry. Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, a jej strach sprawił, że jej oczy lśniły jeszcze bogatszą zielenią niż kiedykolwiek. Harry odkrył, że całkiem podoba mu się ten efekt. Zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy, mimo, że jego umysł był zajęty decydowaniem, gdzie jego wąż, który w tej chwili kołysał łbem za Lily w cichym posłuszeństwie dla jego rozkazów, uderzy w następnej kolejności.

To uczucie było takie proste, takie dzikie. Zrozumiał już, o co chodziło muzyce, którą usłyszał kiedyś, jadąc na grzbiecie testrala. _Czemu_ właściwie nie miałby się poddać Mrokowi? Mógłby wtedy bez żadnego wstydu mieć tak wiele obrzydliwej magii ile tylko by chciał i nikogo by to nie obchodziło. A Mroczne Panie i Panowie byli znani z tego, że mieli wyjebane na to, czy ktoś ich kochał, czy nie, więc nie musiałby się też martwić o to, czy ktoś go nie okłamuje, nawet przez wzgląd na jego własne dobro. No i mógłby robić co tylko chciał z ludźmi takimi jak Lily, a chciał skrzywdzić wszystkich, łącznie z Draconem, Snape'em, Connorem i wszystkimi innymi ludźmi, na których mu zależało.

– Harry.

Harry zamarł, bo to słowo nie zostało wykrzyczane, zostało powiedziane niskim tonem, wcale nie podniesionym, więc się odwrócił. Snape szedł w ich kierunku.

* * *

Snape zauważył, kiedy chłopcy opuścili bal, żeby udać się na swoje spotkanie, ale nie ruszył za nimi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zobaczyć się z Lucjuszem _ani_ z Narcyzą, gdyby ta również się tam znalazła. Poczeka do północy i jeśli Draco i Harry do tej pory nie wrócą, to pójdzie ich odebrać. Ufał jednak, że do tego czasu sobie bez niego poradzą.

Zrozumiał swój błąd, kiedy najpotężniejsza eksplozja mrocznej magii, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł poza murami zamku, posłała go na kolana.

Podźwignął się na nogi tak szybko jak tylko zdołał, mimo, że jego umysł wciąż był przytłumiony, jakby znajdowała się w nim chmura, a kolana mu dygotały. W jego uszach i umyśle echem odbiły się wrzaski. To ostatnie dobiegło go od uczniów i profesorów, którzy byli wrażliwi na magię, teraz zdezorientowanych i przerażonych. To pierwsze pochodziło z magii, która miała źródło gdzieś niedaleko, a dawała wrażenie, jakby ktoś torturował bólem i nienawiścią potężnego czarodzieja.

 _Harry jest w stanie wchłaniać magię. A ta właśnie zmierza w jego kierunku._

Nie, żeby chociaż przez chwilę wątpił, że ta mroczna magia nie należała do Harry'ego, rzecz jasna. Gdyby Voldemort powrócił, jego Znak by palił żywym ogniem.

Wykuśtykał z Sali tymi samymi drzwiami, których użyli chłopcy – podążając w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, który obrali wszyscy inni profesorowie, którzy starali się zapędzić uczniów w bezpieczne miejsce – i poruszając się niemal mechanicznie, ruszył w kierunku furtki, o której powiedział mu kiedyś Draco. Ogród był pełen przerażonych i płaczących dzieci, niektóre z nich tuliły się do siebie, szukając pocieszenia. Snape zignorował ich wszystkich, a małą dziewczynkę, która uwiesiła się z płaczem jego szat, odtrącił od siebie z warknięciem. Ważniejsze teraz było uratowanie ich wszystkich, a żeby to zrobić, musiał się dostać do Harry'ego.

 _Nie do końca_ , zauważyło jego sumienie, które z jakiegoś powodu było niezwykle aktywne ostatnimi czasy. _Ty po prostu chcesz uratować Harry'ego._

Snape wzruszył ramionami i pchnął furtkę, otwierając ją na oścież.

Im bliżej znajdował się źródła, tym gorzej przedstawiała się sytuacja. Snape czuł teraz, jak przesiąknięta Mrokiem była ta moc. Nie była zwodnicza, nieszczególnie samotna, czy przymuszająca. Była dzika – co kiedyś było definicją Mroku, która miała najwięcej sensu, ale też sprawiała, że ta była najbardziej niebezpieczna. To był ten rodzaj dzikości, która będzie uderzać zarówno we wrogów jak i sojuszników, jeśli dzikie stworzenie było wystarczająco pokrzywdzone.

Snape minął furtkę, rozpoznał leżącą na ziemi kobietę, zobaczył nieprzytomnego Dracona, zobaczył czarne płomienie, pełznące po ciele Harry'ego.

– Harry. – wymamrotał to imię, ale wiedział, że to wystarczy, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku Harry'ego. Uważał, że to była najbardziej odważna rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił.

Harry odwrócił się.

Jego wzrok był bezgranicznie dziki. _Musiał_ mieć wciąż nad sobą jakąś kontrolę, bo zdołał skupić się na Snape'ie, ale i to lada moment przepadnie. _A wtedy_ , pomyślał Snape, niemal zadziwiony spokojem, z jakim do tego podchodzi, _my przepadniemy razem z nią._

Zatrzymał się przed Harrym. Często myślał o swoim wychowanku jako o małym, dzikim stworzonku, przez to, jak on się wzdrygał przy najmniejszym dotknięciu, czy odsuwał od wszelkich oznak uczucia. Będzie musiał użyć tego samego sposobu myślenia, żeby go uspokoić.

– Harry – powtórzył. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry spiął się, a czarny ogień na jego ramionach sięgnął w jego kierunku. Snape nawet z tej odległości był w stanie wyczuć jego chłód i to, jak powietrze skręcało w jego kierunku. Cokolwiek zostanie wchłonięte przez tę ciemność, już z niej nie wyjdzie.

Snape położył swoją różdżkę na ziemi. Następnie uklęknął obok niej – na oba kolana, bo tylko jedno oznaczałoby poddaństwo, co mogłoby rozwścieczyć Harry'ego, bo w ten sposób często oddawano cześć Świetlistym Panom – po czym rozłożył ręce.

Zobaczył, jak przez płomienie przechodzi potężny dreszcz, nawet jeśli Harry sam z siebie nawet nie drgnął. Ten gest obudził w nim wspomnienia i to te dotyczące sali sądowej Wizengamotu. Na to Snape właśnie liczył.

Odsunął od siebie złość, niepokój i nienawiść, i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. W chłopcu już było tego dość, gdyby otrzymał jeszcze trochę, to popchnęłoby to go do zostania Mrocznym Panem. Wziął głęboki oddech, ponieważ to nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby w tej chwili rządziła nim jego niechęć do okazywania własnych emocji, więc pozwolił sobie na okazanie miłości.

Harrym zatrzęsło tak mocno, że Snape przez chwilę myślał, że ten się zapadnie pod ziemię.

Wtedy ruch po jego boku odciągnął jego uwagę. Draco ocknął się wreszcie po dowolnej broni, jakiej Lily na nim użyła i przetoczył się na bok. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, ale Snape był w stanie zobaczyć w świetle, że jego mina nie wyrażała przerażenia, które Snape obawiał się tam zobaczyć. Po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego tak, jak zawsze ostatnimi czasy, wzrokiem, w którym była mieszanka dumy, agresji i miłości, i czekał.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Snape czekał. Obaj czekali, przez niesłychanie ciągnący się, długi moment, a powietrze wokół ogrodu było ciężkie od magii i oczekiwania.

* * *

Harry był gotów niszczyć – nie tylko Lily, ale swoje relacje ze wszystkimi, którzy kiedykolwiek spróbowali się do niego zbliżyć. No bo czemu nie? Przecież to i tak wszystko były tylko kłamstwa. A nawet, jeśli nimi nie były, to i tak nigdy więcej nie byłby w stanie im zaufać. Niby jak miałby? Sam fakt, że jego furia okazała się w ten sposób, że chciał krzywdzić ludzi oznaczał tylko, że _jemu samemu_ nie można było ufać, a przecież nikt nie chciałby się przyjaźnić z taką sadystą równym Bellatrix. Równie dobrze może odstąpić od nich wszystkich już w tej chwili i pozwolić im się znielubić, tak jak to powinno było być od samego początku.

Ale Snape i Draco czekali na niego, nie uciekali, nie wyzywali go, nie próbowali rzucać na niego zaklęć pętających.

 _Ale ona powiedziała..._

Ale oni i tak tam byli.

 _Ale twoja magia jest obrzydliwa..._

Ale oni i tak tam byli.

 _Ale przecież wiesz, że ona może mieć rację..._

Ale oni i tak tam byli.

 _Ale nie urodziłeś się ze swoją magią..._

Ale oni i tak tam byli.

Umysł Harry'ego bez przerwy przynosił mu słowa, a te za każdym razem padały przed tym, co Snape i Draco w tej chwili _robili_.

Jęknął cicho i wciągnął całą tę magię z powrotem do swojego ciała. Jego furii nie dało się tak łatwo zamknąć z powrotem, ale bardzo celowo przez cały ten czas nie patrzył na swoją matkę i skupiał się wyłącznie na Snape'ie i Draconie.

Jeden mentor i jeden przyjaciel. Obaj go kochali, nawet jeśli Harry nie pojmował ich dziwacznych i głupich ku temu powodów, to przecież nie mógł im udowadniać, że się mylą.

Przełknął ślinę i sięgnął ręką w kierunku Dracona. Draco momentalnie poderwał się na nogi i przytulił go łagodnie. Nie trzymał go na tyle mocno, żeby Harry poczuł, że musi się natychmiast wyrwać na wolność. Harry podniósł ręce i objął go z desperacją.

Wtedy Snape położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Co mam z nią zrobić? – wymamrotał.

– Niech pan ją gdzieś odeśle – szepnął Harry, nie patrząc w górę z miejsca, w którym jego twarz była schowana w ramieniu Dracona. Tu było mu dobrze. Tu było mu ciepło. Draco ładnie pachniał. Harry nie widział najmniejszego powodu, dla którego powinien _w ogóle_ cokolwiek w tej chwili widzieć. – Proszę. Wiem, że chce pan ją skrzywdzić, ale ja już po prostu... nie obchodzi mnie to. Proszę zawołać Madam Pomfrey i zabrać ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby mogli wyleczyć jej stopę. Ja nie mogę się tym zająć, bo ją zabiję.

Obmywał go teraz gorący wstyd, że było w nim tyle pragnienia sprawienia bólu, przez który Lily teraz cicho łkała. Ale przynajmniej znał siebie na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że nie może się teraz odwrócić. Przynajmniej tyle.

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział. Harry usłyszał, jak mamrocze pod nosem inkantację zaklęcia wiadomości i po chwili srebrne skrzydełka pomknęły, tnąc powietrze, w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby dotrzeć do Madam Pomfrey. – Harry – powiedział wtedy. – Czy czujesz się na siłach, żeby iść dalej na spotkanie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, czy może wolisz wrócić do zamku?

Harry czuł napływ wdzięczności. Snape ufał mu na tyle, żeby go o to zapytać, tak samo jak ufał Harry'emu z decyzją względem tego, co najlepiej teraz zrobić z Lily i nie poddał się własnym pragnieniom skrzywdzenia jej.

– Chcę iść – szepnął. – Dzisiaj nastąpi koniec tańca sojuszu. Ja... wiem, że poczuję się wtedy lepiej, ponieważ to taka potężna, antyczna magia. I tak nie chcę teraz iść do łóżka. Chcę zostać z wami.

– I dobrze – szepnął Draco. – I tak bym cię tak szybko nie wypuścił.

Snape westchnął.

– W takim razie chodźmy znaleźć Lucjusza – powiedział, po czym poprowadził Harry'ego i Dracona dookoła, w bardzo ostrożnym półkolu, tak żeby nie musieli się w żaden sposób rozdzielać, ani patrzeć na Lily. Sama myśl o obejrzeniu się na nią sprawiła, że Harry'ego przeszedł potężny dreszcz. Draco w odpowiedzi mocniej go objął.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore oparł czoło o szybę i zamknął oczy, pogrążony w rozpaczy.


	47. Mroczne Boże Narodzenie

Zaraz po tym będzie jeszcze interludium i na tym zakończymy rozdziały świąteczne.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty:** **Mroczne Boże Narodzenie**

Harry wiedział doskonale, że padłby, gdyby tylko sobie na to pozwolił. Za wiele myśli krążyło w jego głowie. Były niczym wirujący ciąg ostrzy, gotowych w każdej chwili się zjeżyć i przebić jego umysł.

Jeśli im na to pozwoli. Jeśli zacznie myśleć o tym, co powiedziała mu jego matka, na tym wszystkim, co się przed chwilą stało.

Ale nie chciał. Nawet, kiedy wreszcie oderwał głowę od ramienia Dracona, patrzył tylko przed siebie, a nie do tylu i pozwolił, żeby Snape poprowadził ich ścieżką przez Zakazany Las, oświetlając im drogę światłem dochodzącym z jego różdżki. Od czasu do czasu Snape delikatnie kładł mu rękę na ramieniu i Harry zmusił się do myślenia o tym, jak bardzo docenia teraz ten gest, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co spowodowało, że Snape uznał za konieczne go zaoferować.

Draco obejmował go za ramiona i wtulał się w niego tak bardzo jak mógł, idąc obok, jakby chciał się z nim stopić w jeden byt. To było jeszcze bardziej pocieszające. Harry korzystał z tego, żeby przeskakiwać z jednego momentu do drugiego, żeby uspokoić swoje myśli i zmusić umysł do zauważenia, że niebezpieczeństwo już minęło, aż w końcu był w stanie iść o własnych siłach. Nawet wtedy jednak wciąż nie puścił Dracona, ani nie spróbował się wyrwać z jego objęć. Tym razem robił to jednak dlatego, że po prostu tego chciał, a nie dlatego, że tak bardzo potrzebował wsparcia.

Wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić kiedy spotkanie z Lucjuszem dobiegnie końca. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien się tym zająć sam, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nie, do tego będzie potrzebował Snape'a i Dracona u swojego boku. Poza tym, miał wrażenie, że jeśli chociaż na chwilę spuści któregoś z nich tego wieczora z oczu, to ten momentalnie uda się do skrzydła szpitalnego, odnaleźć leżącą tam Lily.

Harry nie chciał skrzywdzić jej bardziej niż już była. Już było po _wszystkim_. To powinno dobiec końca już rok temu, kiedy odebrał jej magię. Zgodzenie się na odpisanie na ten list było straszną głupotą z jego strony.

 _Nie wiedziałeś wtedy od kogo ten list miał być._

Ale mógł się tego domyślić i pewnie by tego uniknął, gdyby tylko był trochę mądrzejszy.

No, przynajmniej teraz był. Miał zamiar zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia. To oznaczało, że nie skrzywdzi więcej swojej matki, ale też nie miał zamiaru nikomu innemu pozwolić ją skrzywdzić. Niech wszyscy pozwolą mu po prostu uznać, że przestała dla niego istnieć, zupełnie jakby umarła przy jego narodzinach. Wtedy nie będzie musiał pamiętać wszystkich tych rzeczy, które mu powiedziała.

Doszli do prześwitu w drzewach, po czym nagle zatrzymali się na obrzeżach polany, a Harry domyślił się, że muszą już być na miejscu. Snape przynajmniej się tam zatrzymał, po czym obejrzał się na Dracona, który kiwnął głową.

 _Na tej polanie walczyliśmy przeciw Mrocznemu Panu z Connorem pod koniec pierwszego roku._

Harry zadygotał mocno, a Draco bez pytania rzucił na niego zaklęcie ogrzewające, odsuwając się nieznacznie, żeby wykonać je poprawnie. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego blado.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i zobaczył, jak wzrok Dracona nabiera na intensywności, nawet jeśli jego głos nabrał chrypki i zaczął być chwiejny w tonacji.

– Harry...

– Ach, Potter – rozległ się głos Lucjusza. – I Draco. I Severus. Nie spodziewałem się, że do nas dołączysz, Severusie.

– Lucjuszu. – Harry odwrócił się akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć jak Snape pochyla głowę. Jego wyraz twarzy był ledwie widoczny, ale jego głos był ciężki od ironii. – Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Okoliczności uległy zmianie.

– Niewątpliwie – powiedział Lucjusz. Harry zorientował się, że ten musi stać po drugiej stronie polany, przy linii drzew. Jego szaty były przyprószone śniegiem, podobnie jak jego włosy, które uwolnił spod płaszcza. Odwrócił głowę, a jego oczy lśniły w świetle różdżki, kiedy skupił je na Harrym. Harry'emu wydawało się, że zauważył lekkie napięcie w kącikach jego oczu, ale to momentalnie zniknęło i na dobrą sprawę wszystko mogło go spowodować. – Panie Potter. Przyprowadziłem ze sobą kilku innych ludzi. Przyszło mi do głowy, że chcieliby być świadkami końca naszego tańca sojuszu, a oni chcieli skorzystać z okazji i podarować panu prezenty.

Harry zamarł i podniósł głowę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pośród nich innych byłych śmierciożerców poza tymi, z którymi już jestem w sojuszu, Lucjuszu?

Lucjusz zaśmiał się, co był dźwiękiem równie ostrym i zimnym co wiatr, który szczypał Harry'ego w policzki.

– Absolutnie nie, panie Potter. Hawthorn tu z nami jest, tak jak Adalrico i Elfrida, choć ta prosi o przebaczenie, bo nie jest w stanie wstać. Chodzenie jest dla niej wyjątkowo trudne w tym stadium ciąży. – Wyciągnął rękę i kolejna postać wyszła z cieni i położyła na niej swoją dłoń. – No i, oczywiście, Narcyza też tu jest, co pewnie jest zgodne z pańskimi przewidywaniami.

Harry z wysiłkiem nie okazał swojego niezadowolenia. Wydawało mu się, że ceremonia wymiany podarków odbędzie się w prywatności. Pokłonił się przed Narcyzą.

– Pani Malfoy – powiedział. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie przyniosłem niczego dla pani, ani dla innych gości. – Wysłał jej już prezent, książkę poezji, napisaną przez czarownicę, której nazwisko widział już kilka razy w jej bibliotece.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego, choć to zniknęło, kiedy Harry zrobił krok do przodu i była w stanie zobaczyć jego twarz. Harry surowo zakazał sobie wzdrygnięcia. Nawet, jeśli zauważyli jakąś zmianę w jego minie, to przecież nie będą mu tego teraz wytykać.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Otrzymałam od ciebie książkę poezji. Dziękuję ci za nią. Mam jednak wrażenie, że źle odebrałeś naturę naszej wizyty tutaj. Taniec sojuszu nieczęsto dobiega końca, a jeszcze rzadziej widzi się taki jak ten, dokonany pomiędzy czarodziejem zadeklarowanym Mrokowi i niezadeklarowanym wcale. Chcieliśmy ci pogratulować i podarować coś od siebie. Niczego jednak nie chcemy w zamian. Wręcz żądamy, żebyś niczego nam nie próbował dać w zamian.

Harry poczuł, jak w piersi go ściska. Tylko kilka razy w historii czarodziejów zdarzyło się tak, że ktoś nie czuł się w obowiązku składać darów potężnemu czarodziejowi. Jedną z takich sytuacji była chwila, w której czarodzieje postanawiali ustanowić formację straży czy kompanów, których głównym zadaniem było upewnienie się, że potężny czarodziej nie zostanie wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy sam jest zajęty sprawami Mroku czy Światła.

– Nie jestem Lordem – powiedział cicho.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.

– Wiemy o tym – powiedziała. – I nie chcemy, żebyś nim został, Harry, ani nawet, żebyś się deklarował Światłu albo Mrokowi. Bez względu na to, czego byś nie wybrał, i tak byś zawiódł przynajmniej kilku swoich sojuszników. Twój zasięg już obejmuje obie strony przepaści. Parę dni temu otrzymałam list od Tybalta Starrise'a, w którym złożył mi on cześć i prosił o formalne przyzwolenie na nazywanie siebie przyjacielem naszej rodziny. Uznał, że powinien to zrobić, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteśmy z tobą w bliskim sojuszu.

– Skąd? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry. Tybalt nie wysłał mu jeszcze nawet formalnych pozdrowień, a już na pewno nie dawał po sobie poznać, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry był tak bliski sercom Malfoyów. Teraz Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak wiele manipulacji, którą użył na młodym Starrise'ie tego dnia w Zakazanym Lesie faktycznie na niego zadziałało.

Narcyza pokręciła lekko głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Wielu ludzi widziało nas wchodzących do ministerstwa zaraz po twoim porwaniu, Harry. Ta informacja zatacza coraz szersze kręgi. Coraz więcej ludzi zacznie się do ciebie odzywać, prosząc o pozwolenie przyłączenia do twojej koalicji. A twoi sojusznicy muszą być ze sobą w dobrej komitywie. Na nic byśmy ci się nie przydali, gdyby tak nie było, prawda?

Harry pochylił głowę, nieco przytłoczony. Jego umysł starał się dopasować to wszystko do pomysłów, które poddała mu jego matka, że ludzie będą się zbierać wokół niego tylko dlatego, że jego magia jest okrutna, albo że chcą czegoś od niego...

Zatrzymał ten tor myśli i cisnął nim pod powierzchnię basenu rtęci. Draco już zauważył jego chwilowe rozchwianie emocjonalne, przysunął się do niego bliżej i złapał go za rękę. Harry kiwnął mu głową w podzięce, po czym odwrócił się znowu do Narcyzy.

– Mimo wszystko nie ma powodu, żebyście oferowali się mnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki śmierciożercy poświęcali się ideom... – Słowo stanęło mu w gardle, wciąż nie był w stanie wymówić imienia Voldemorta po tym całym czasie, który spędził na myśleniu o tym, jak strasznie jest do niego podobny.

– Nie robimy tego – powiedziała Narcyza. – Nie możemy tego zrobić, bo nie jesteś Lordem. – Puściła Harry'emu oczko, jakby logika miała sprawić, że wszystko będzie lepiej. – Po prostu chcemy uformować trzon twojej siły bojowej, ten, który będzie walczył ze śmierciożercami, którzy wrócą do _niego_ i z Zakonem Feniksa Dumbledore'a. Atak, który Rosier wtedy przypuścił i podobne ataki na Hawthorn i Adalrico – z czego każdy skończył się porażką – sprawiły, że przejrzeliśmy na oczy. Potrzebujesz, żebyśmy się zorganizowali, Harry, a nie działali niezależnie od siebie. Dlatego też dzisiejszej nocy mamy zamiar stać się częścią organizacji. Każde z nas chce podarować ci coś, co będzie świadczyło o naszym oddaniu. Jeśli nam je oddasz, albo zrobisz coś w zamian, żeby nam to wynagrodzić, to będzie to równe z odrzuceniem naszych deklaracji i przez to sojuszu. Dlatego proszę, nie rób tego. – Skończyła z lekko nadmierną uprzejmością, ale Harry uznał, że to nic złego. W końcu to on zaczął od głębokiego pokłonu.

– W porządku – powiedział, przełykając mocno ślinę.

Narcyza kiwnęła mu głową, po czym odwróciła się i wykonała gest w kierunku drzew. Harry zobaczył, jak w ich kierunku płynie w powietrzu dziwaczny cień. Zrozumiał, co to jest – lewitujące krzesło – dopiero, kiedy zobaczył siedzącą w nim Elfridę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry widział już kilka kobiet w ciąży, które wyglądały na koszmarnie nieszczęśliwe, ale po siedmiu miesiącach matka Milicenty wyglądała tylko na oszałamiająco szczęśliwą. Nie wydawała się nawet specjalnie cięższa, zupełnie jakby jej ciało zmieniało się w jakieś piękne stworzenie, zdolne do chronienia zarówno siebie jak i Marian. Była otulona szczelnie grubymi kocami, w które wplecione były zaklęcia ogrzewające. Adalrico stał obok niej, uśmiechając się z dumą.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedziała Elfrida, wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Harry podszedł i ją uścisnął. Draco ruszył za nim, nie odstępując go nawet na krok. – Cieszę się, że to właśnie tobie się deklarujemy. Moje oddanie będzie mniej widoczne od tego, które pozostali będą w stanie zaoferować, oczywiście, ponieważ moja przysięga wobec moich dzieci musi zawsze mieć pierwszeństwo, ale cokolwiek będę w stanie ci zaoferować, będzie twoje.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, czując niedorzecznie, jakby był bliski łez.

Adalrico kiwnął głową, kiedy pochwycił wzrokiem spojrzenie Harry'ego.

– O moją lojalność nigdy nie będziesz musiał się martwić – powiedział, po czym roześmiał się. – Mroczny Pan się co do tego upewnił, kiedy wysłał Rabastana Lestrange'a, żeby ten mnie zabił.

Harry przyjrzał mu się z niepokojem, ale wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie jest i atak nie pozostawił na nim żadnych śladów.

– A co z Hawthorn? – zapytał.

– Tu jestem, Harry – rozległ się jej głos i po chwili wyszła z cieni.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył jej pobladłą, wymęczoną twarz, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że kilka dni temu była pełnia księżyca i uspokoił się. Hawthorn powąchała powietrze i teraz to ona zmarszczyła brwi. Harry to zignorował. Był pewien, że jego uroki wonne utrzymają się, nawet jeśli nos wilkołaczy jest najsilniejszy na tydzień przed i po pełni.

– Kto cię zaatakował? – zapytał.

– Bellatrix. – Głos Hawthorn nadał słowom niski, warkotliwy zgrzyt, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że miał on źródło bardziej w satysfakcji niż złości. – Uciekała w podskokach, wyjąc z bólu i krwawiąc z ręki, którą już sam jej przyciąłeś.

Harry z determinacją nie myślał o częściach ciała. Kiwnął głową.

– Ty też jesteś zdecydowana, żeby się do mnie przywiązać?

Hawthorn spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej wzrok wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że nie pozwoli mu zapomnieć o ich spotkaniu w pewien piątek, kiedy odwiedziła szkołę.

– Tak – powiedziała i to wystarczyło.

Harry kiwnął znowu głową, wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się w kierunku Lucjusza.

– W takim razie możemy dokończyć nasz taniec sojuszu, panie Malfoy – powiedział.

* * *

Lucjusz czuł, jak dreszcz podekscytowania przeszywa mu duszę na wskroś. Antyczna magia wzbierała statecznie od chwili, w której Potter wszedł na polanę, a teraz, po jego słowach, nadszedł czas na ukończenie tego tańca.

Lucjusz czuł wirujące w nim emocje, całą radość, frustrację, złość i podziw, jakie czuł w ciągu tych dwóch lat, które tańczył z Potterem. Nawet jak dla kogoś, kto zadeklarował się Mrokowi jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu, kto walczył u boku Mrocznego Pana w jego wojnie, kto tańczył czystokrwiste tańce od chwili ledwie nauczył się mówić, to wciąż była gratka. Taniec sojuszu zabierał dużo czasu i był wyjątkowo delikatny w początkowych fazach. Większość czystokrwistych wolała inne rytuały, które mogłyby ich powiązać z ich wrogami, czy też byłymi wrogami. W dawnych czasach małżeństwo czy powiązanie zwykle załatwiało sprawę.

To ostatni krok tego tańca budził najwięcej konsternacji w tych, którzy się na niego decydowali.

Lucjusz był jednak na niego przygotowany już od tamtego przesilenia letniego w jego domu, kiedy to ukończyli z Potterem trzeci krok tego tańca i zaczynało mu coś świtać, że chyba jednak doprowadzą go do końca. Tylko jeden rodzaj daru był w stanie uświęcić tak potężny walc. Potter najwyraźniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo patrzył statecznie na Lucjusza, kiedy obaj wycofali się na przeciwne strony polany.

Nie miał zamiaru się wycofać czy odmówić.

Serce Lucjusza podskoczyło radośnie, a fala emocji załamała się i opadła. Czuł się w pełni sobą, kiedy ruszył przed siebie na spotkanie Potterowi, czując się tak młodo jak nie czuł się odkąd urodził się Draco. Nawet lepiej, że Severus tu jest i może to zobaczyć. Severus miał okropną tendencję do okazywania strasznej pogardy tańcom czystokrwistych, co było normalne dla kogoś, kto był wychowany bez nich.

Szedł w kierunku Pottera, a noc wokół nich ożyła, a w powietrzu pojawiły się lśniące, błękitne miecze światła. Taniec sojuszu zacisnął się wokół nich, przymuszając do zakończenia wszystkiego. Miecze przecinały powietrze ponad głową Lucjusza i wbijały się w śnieg obok jego stóp, tworząc bardzo wąską ścieżkę, z której nie wolno mu było zboczyć. Zerknął na nie kątem oka i kiwnął głową. Były lodowato niebieskie, koloru cieni na śniegu. Wszystko było jak należy.

Potter też szedł w jego kierunku, z wysoko podniesioną głową i niespotykanie spokojnym krokiem. Lucjusz wiedział, że nie ma przed sobą chłopca, nawet jeśli jego wiek mógłby o tym świadczyć, nawet jeśli jeszcze pięć lat temu nie wyobrażałby sobie powiązania się z kimś tak młodym.

Ale ten właśnie błąd popełnił Dumbledore. Lucjusz był tego pewien. Dla tego starego głupca wszystkie dzieci były jego pionkami i lekceważył wszystko, co mogłoby świadczyć, że nie są jego bezmyślnymi żołnierzami. Nie docenił Pottera i to srogo, a teraz zapłaci za to cenę.

Spotkali się po środku polany, a miecze, które eskortowały Pottera spotkały te, które eskortowały jego i stopiły się ze sobą, w ostrze czystej mocy, które zawisło nad ich głowami. Opadnie na ich karki, jeśli któreś z nich zrobi teraz krzywdę drugiemu. Lucjusz uważał, opadając na jedno kolano, że to jednak nie miało szansy się teraz wydarzyć. Nigdy nie potrafił pojąć, czemu antyczni czystokrwiści uznali ten środek ostrożności za konieczny.

Czemu ktoś miałby zajść tak daleko i się nagle z tego wycofać? Otaczająca ich magia śpiewała, słodko pachniała i była bezgranicznie przyjemna. Żadna nienawiść czy pragnienie zdrady mogłoby przeżyć coś takiego.

Potter opadł przed nim na jedno kolano. Strasznie wyrósł w tym roku, więc w tej pozycji był już tylko nieznacznie niższy od Lucjusza. Spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy i Lucjusz nie zobaczył w nich śladu wahania. To on zaczął ten taniec, więc to Potter musi być tym, kto go zakończy.

– Żaden dar nie jest godzien ukończenia tak potężnego rytuału – szepnął Potter – poza samą magią.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że Potter zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zazwyczaj jednak to czarodziej, który oferował dar miał wybór względem tego, czym on mógłby być. Lucjusz zażądał możliwości określenia swojego i Potter wyraził na to zgodę.

– Chcę, żebyś mi podarował moc wężomowy – szepnął Lucjusz.

Potter kiwnął głową.

– Tak mi się wydawało, że to powiesz – mruknął, po czym sięgnął dłonią do swojej piersi, podczas gdy błękitny blask wiszącego nad nim miecza pojaśniał i zmienił kolor na ciemnozielony, kolor liści w lesie, które wyrosły w cieniu. Lucjusz ukrył swoje rozbawienie i zaciekawienie. Wyglądało na to, że dusza Pottera miała przede wszystkim ciemnozielony kolor. Będzie musiał zajrzeć do swoich książek, żeby sprawdzić, jak wiele znaczeń może ze sobą nieść ten konkretny odcień.

Potter dotknął swojej piersi i z jego skóry wytrysnęły długie, zielone kosmyki mocy, które zwinęły się na jego dłoni. Poruszył palcami i chuchnął na nie, a magia poszybowała w kierunku Lucjusza, owinęła się wokół niego i wsiąknęła.

Lucjusz zamknął oczy. Magia przyłączyła się do jego bicia serca, niczym echo, a potem w pełni się z nim zintegrowała. Potter wciąż posiadał moc rozmowy z wężami, oczywiście, po prostu podzielił się swoim darem. Lucjusz był teraz trzecim, żyjącym wężoustym w Brytanii.

Lucjusz otworzył oczy. Potter, domyślając się, czego pragnie, już odpiął swoją odznakę ze żmiją i podsunął ją Lucjuszowi pod nos.

– Szkoda, że ten wąż się nie rusza – powiedział Lucjusz i zobaczył, jak oczy Pottera otwierają się lekko szerzej, zanim ten nie odpowiedział uśmiechem.

– To byłaby użyteczna broń – powiedział i Lucjusz usłyszał, jak pozostali w oddali wciągają z zaskoczeniem powietrze. Był też w stanie usłyszeć, choć jeszcze mniej wyraźnie, syknięcia, jakie Potter z siebie tak naprawdę wydaje. – Obawiam się jednak, że dyrektor nie ucieszyłby się z obecności _jeszcze większej_ ilości żmii na terenie Hogwartu.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Nikomu właściwie o tym nie powiedział, nigdy, o tym swoim podziwie, jakim darzył wężoustych, jego pragnieniu pozostaniu jednym z nich. Takie marzenia są dla dzieci, a on nie był nim odkąd skończył pięć lat. Dlatego właśnie po raz pierwszy w ogóle zbliżył się do Mrocznego Pana, żeby usłyszeć jak ten używa tego języka, choć zdecydowanie nie był to główny powód, przez który zdecydował się za nim podążać. Ten powolny, syczący dźwięk, wyślizgujący się z ust Mrocznego Pana, kiedy ten rozmawiał ze swoimi wężami i te węże mu _odpowiadały_...

Lucjusz nie mógł się doczekać pierwszego razu, kiedy sam tego doświadczy.

Zauważył wbity w siebie wzrok Pottera, czekającego spokojnie i cierpliwie na to, żeby sam sięgnął w kierunku swojej piersi. Szaro–niebieska moc wysunęła się z niego i oplotła mu palce niczym coś solidnego, co jednocześnie było bardzo delikatne w dotyku, niczym mgła. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Pottera, a ten ją uścisnął bez słowa, co było poprawne, ponieważ to był dar, który oferował mu Lucjusz.

Tak się zdarzyło, że Lucjusz naprawdę długo myślał nad tym darem i nie uważał go za jakkolwiek mniej wartościowy od wężomowy, którą dostał od Pottera, zwłaszcza odkąd Narcyza powiedziała mu, w co wierzy, że Harry zrobi, pomyśli i będzie czuł, jak już będzie po wszystkim.

Potter zamrugał, zadrżał i przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Następnie jednak jego wzrok poderwał się z powrotem na twarz Lucjusza.

– Błękitno–szary kolor – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie. – To jest kolor waszej rezydencji i waszego herbu.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę.

– Zostałeś niniejszym powiązany z tarczami rezydencji, które od teraz będą cię akceptować jako członka rodziny – powiedział. – Będziesz w stanie wejść i wyjść z domu kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, chociaż jeśli postanowisz przyprowadzić ze sobą kogoś, kto _nie jest_ krwi Malfoyów, to ta osoba wciąż będzie musiała przejść weryfikację osłon. Zawsze będziesz u nas mile widziany. Możesz rozkazywać naszym skrzatom domowym. – Zauważył, że oczy Pottera pociemniały lekko na tę wzmiankę, ale ten powstrzymał się od komentarza. Lucjusz to aprobował. Ten taniec był stary i nie było w nim miejsca na jego nowoczesne wymysły. – Zostaniesz rozpoznany przez stare, rodzinne skarby, które zwykle nie słuchają nikogo, kto się nie urodził w naszej rodzinie. Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteś teraz jednym z nas, Harry.

Potter nie zareagował na nagłą zmianę formalności i nazwanie go po imieniu, chyba, że wszelka reakcja odbyła się gdzieś głębiej w jego umyśle, ale Lucjusz naprawdę nie sądził, żeby tak było.

– Dziękuję, Lucjuszu. To bezcenny dar.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Tak samo jak twój.

Magia wezbrała wtedy wokół nich, miecz zaczął opadać, póki Lucjusz nie poczuł na karku chłód metalu. Po chwili jednak ten zrobił się ciepły i spłynął po nim niczym woda. Taniec dobiegł końca, a oni byli ze sobą powiązani.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo do pozostałych, wstając i odstępując od Harry'ego. Spojrzenie Narcyzy było miękkie, co go nie dziwiło. Lucjusz wyjaśnił jej, co ma zamiar zrobić, a ona w pełni to zaaprobowała.

 _Po dzisiejszej nocy będzie blisko związany z nami wszystkimi, ale najbliżej z Malfoyami. Mamy do niego najwięcej praw. Kiedy ta cała wojna się skończy i wrócimy już wszyscy do normalnego życia, nie będzie w stanie niczego nam odmówić._

* * *

Harry powoli odstąpił od Lucjusza, oszołomiony. Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał i wciąż starał się ustalić, co właściwie czuje w związku z tym.

Draco pochwycił wzrokiem jego spojrzenie i Harry przypomniał sobie, że chciał podarować mu prezent tego wieczoru w chwili, w której będzie się najlepiej czuł. Teraz tak właśnie było, po tym jak spędził tak dużo czasu, nurzając się w przyjemnie antycznej magii rytuału tak często wykonywanego, że zdawał się mieć własne życie, a jego pozostałości wciąż tańczyły mu na skórze. Podniósł dłonie i pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się gmatwanina świetlistych nici.

Kiedyś uspokoił swoją niszczycielską magię tworzeniem rzeczy. Był zdeterminowany nie robić tego stale, tak żeby wciąż się cieszyć rzeczami, które sam zrobił, ale dzięki temu, w świetle tego, co go dzisiaj spotkało, ten dar tylko nabierał wyjątkowości.

– Wesołych świąt, Draco – szepnął, kiedy już był pewien, że uwaga Dracona jest skupiona wyłącznie na nim.

Zaczął przeplatać nici, wlewając w nie wspomnienia, tak samo jak wlewał szczęśliwe wspomnienia ze swojego życia z Connorem do albumu wspomnień. Tym razem jednak miały one formę obrazów, scen, które przeżył z Draconem.

Wybrał ich pierwszą lekcję latania, mimo, że był wtedy wściekły o to, że Draco sprowokował go do popisywania się przed ludźmi. Teraz jednak wspomnienie było całkiem zabawne, Draco bawiący się przypominajką Neville'a, podrzucający ją w powietrze i on sam, nurkujący po nią, zwłaszcza, że dobrze pamiętał irytujący, krzywy uśmieszek na twarzy Dracona, kiedy złapał małą kulkę i zawrócił.

Pozwolił tej scenie się zachwiać i roztopić w jedną z wielu sesji zakuwania, jakie dzielili podczas pierwszego roku z Draconem. Dzielili tej nocy książkę z obrony przed mroczną magią, bo Draco zgubił gdzieś swoją tego wieczora. Harry wciąż mu wtedy nie bardzo ufał, ale pozwolił Draconowi usiąść na krześle obok i pochylić się nad swoją książką. Harry pozwolił, żeby kolory tej sceny rozmyły się w delikatnym świetle, które tego wieczoru nie mogło paść od strony kominka, ale chciał pokazać Draconowi jak strasznie zrelaksowany wtedy przy nim był, nawet jeśli wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego do końca sprawy.

Potem nadeszła pierwsza impreza, kiedy wygrał mecz quidditcha przeciw drużynie Ravenclawu, Draco śmiejący się z niego, kiedy rzucił w Blaise'a klątwą, uczenie Dracona zaklęć, ich spotkanie na ulicy Pokątnej latem poprzedzającym drugi rok, rozmowa w skrzydle szpitalnym, kiedy Harry wciąż starał się ukryć przed Draconem, że pamiętnik, który miał taki wpływ na jego umysł, pochodził od Lucjusza, mignięcia tunelu, prowadzącego do Komnaty Tajemnic, kiedy Draco kroczył obok niego, idąc w same serce niebezpieczeństwa – ale nic bliższego Komnaty niż to; bezpośrednie wspomnienie wciąż sprawiało Harry'emu zbyt wielki ból – część czasu, który spędził potem z Draconem podczas wakacji, jak tęsknił za Draconem i tulił się do jego żmii w czasie tych tygodni, które musieli spędzić oddzielnie, jak Draco rozmawiał z nim przed jego wyjazdem do domu na święta w zeszłym roku, jak wybiegł z rezydencji, kiedy Harry tam się pojawił, rozmowa, jaką odbyli w skrzydle szpitalny pod koniec poprzedniego roku, przeprosiny, jakie Draco mu zaoferował, kiedy przyzwał Julię i został przeklęty empatią, obraz ich dwójki przytulonych, leżących razem w łóżku.

Zakończył wspomnieniem, którego nie miał szans zobaczyć z zewnątrz, ale wydawało mu się, że bez problemu będzie to sobie w stanie wyobrazić: tego, jak Draco go dzisiaj przytulał tuż przed tym, jak trafili na polanę. Uśmiechnął się do Dracona ponad plątaniną świetlistych nici, po czym rozłożył ręce i pozwolił wspomnieniom się rozpłynąć.

Nie sądził, że powinien był włożyć te wspomnienia do myślodsiewni, żeby je trzymać pod ręką. Byłyby zbyt intensywne, żeby móc się im codziennie przyglądać. Ale jako specjalny prezent, jako sposób pokazania Draconowi jak wiele ten dla niego znaczył, to tyle mógł zrobić, tak.

Draco gapił się na niego z wyrazem, którego Harry był _pewien_ , że nigdy u niego nie widział. Był lekko zarumieniony, a w jego oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Wyciągnął jednak tylko rękę, a Harry podszedł do niego bez wahania.

Draco nie spróbował go przytulić, po prostu na niego patrzył. Harry zmusił się do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Wiedział, że jeśli Draco usłyszał to wszystko, co powiedziała jego matka, to potem posypią się pytania.

Teraz jednak Draco tylko kiwnął głową.

– Chcę ci o czymś powiedzieć – szepnął. – To ważne. Daj mi... daj mi trochę czasu, to ci powiem.

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed podniesieniem brwi z zaciekawieniem, ale jego sojusznicy czekali za jego plecami, więc kiwnął głową.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Poczekam.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał im w oczy. Hawthorn i Adalrico klęknęli, podczas gdy Elfrida osunęła się trochę głębiej w swoim fotelu. Ze wszystkich tylko Narcyza stała najbliżej jego, patrząc prosto na niego i uśmiechając się ciepło.

– Tobie, Harry Potterze, przysięgam moją lojalność i wiarę – powiedziała. – Jako symbol mojej lojalności i wiary chcę podarować ci to. – Podeszła do niego i łagodnie położyła coś przy jego stopach.

Harry to podniósł. Było to niewielkie, ręczne lusterko, szkło było podbite srebrem, a rama stworzona z czarnego drewna. Spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

– To jest jeden ze skarbów Blacków – powiedziała Narcyza. – Najlepiej go pamiętałam z czasów, kiedy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed zabraniem go ze sobą, kiedy udaliśmy się... tam, gdzie się udaliśmy. – Harry niemal się uśmiechnął, słysząc jak niechętnie w ogóle nawiązała przy jego sojusznikach do posiadłości Blacków, ale tego nie zrobił, bo byłby to rozbawiony uśmiech, a to nie był zabawny moment. – Spójrz w to lusterko, a ono pokaże ci obrazy miejsc, z których moi przodkowie twierdzili, że pochodzą. Kraj płomieni i powietrza. Jest cudowny.

Harry zamrugał.

– Czemu?

– Na czasy, kiedy nie będziesz w stanie znaleźć w świecie niczego pięknego – powiedziała Narcyza, uśmiechając się do niego smutno. Jej głos ścichł. – Wyczułam eksplozję mrocznej magii zanim do nas dołączyłeś, a drzewa nie pozwoliły nam wejść na polanę. Spotkałeś kogoś, kto chciał twojej krzywdy, a wyraz twoich oczu widziałam ostatnim razem podczas lata, które u nas spędziłeś. To było któreś z twoich rodziców.

Harry szybko opuścił wzrok. Narcyza pogładziła go delikatnie po włosach, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła, robiąc miejsce Hawthorn, która podeszła w następnej kolejności.

– Tobie, Harry Potterze, przysięgam moją lojalność i wiarę. – Głos Hawthorn był głębszy od Narcyzy, niósł inny rodzaj muzyki. Położyła u jego stóp doniczkę z rosnącą w niej łodygą. – Nasz dom nazywa się Ogrodem i Parkinsonowie od wielu stuleci zwykle mieli imiona kwiatów. Przyniosłam ci niewielką roślinkę, zaczarowaną tak, by kwitła niczym głóg. Przemów do tych kwiatów, a usłyszę cię, bez względu na to gdzie bym się nie znajdowała.

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że głóg jako taki jest zwykle, no, większy.

Hawthorn roześmiała się i kącikiem ust pokazała mu język.

– Dlatego właśnie zaczarowałam gałązkę, żeby ci kwitła, Harry, a nie po prostu przyniosłam ci krzak – powiedziała, po czym wycofała się.

Adalrico wyszedł do przodu i pochylił głowę.

– Tobie, Harry Potterze, przysięgamy naszą lojalność i wiarę – powiedział. – Przemawiam w imieniu swoim jak i mojej żony. – Harry kiwnął głową. Niczego innego się nie spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę stan Elfridy jak i jej trening. – My, cóż, możliwe, że nie przemyśleliśmy swojego daru tak, jak to zrobili pozostali. Jedno przyniosło ci dar pokoju, drugie dar, który obiecuje ci jej pomoc. My przynieśliśmy ci dar wojny.

Podał Harry'emu niewielki przedmiot, a Harry szybko się zorientował, że to musi być sztylet. Syknął pod nosem, ale nie sądził, żeby to był nóż tego samego rodzaju co ten, który dostał od Lucjusza jako jeden z darów sojuszu. Wyciągnął sztylet z pochwy i dech mu zaparło. Ostrze zdawało się być zrobione ze złota, ale jego powierzchnia tak migotała, że było jasne, że nim nie był; złoto byłoby za miękkie. Dotknął go ostrożnie palcem i spojrzał na Adalrico z pytaniem w oczach.

– Jeden z moich przodków zakochał się w Świetlistej Pani – powiedział cicho Adalrico. – Ona jednak nie chciała o nim słyszeć, co nie było takie zaskakujące, ponieważ był zadeklarowany Mrokowi i pomagał Mrocznemu Lordowi, którego pokonała. Stworzył ten nóż, żeby zasymbolizować to, czego nie mógł mieć. Rękojeść jest stworzona z tego samego kamienia, który został wykorzystany do budowy naszego domu, Obsydianu. Ostrze jest promieniem słońca, który pochwycił wieczorem podczas przesilenia letniego – ostatni promyk, zanim słońce zniknęło za horyzontem dnia najdłuższego słońca.

– Nie mogę tego przyjąć – szepnął Harry. – Przecież to drogocenna rzecz.

– Musisz – powiedział Adalrico i łagodnie zamknął dłonie Harry'ego wokół przedmiotu. – Mojemu przodkowi powiodło się lepiej niż mu się pierwotnie wydawało. Rękojeść jest mroczna i bez problemu się dostosowuje do naszych rąk. Ostrze jednak jest świetliste i nigdy nie było przy nas szczęśliwe. Chętnie chybiało, zamiast trafiać do celu. Ten sztylet lśni dla ciebie jaśniej, niż kiedykolwiek go widziałem. Pozwól mu zostać przy tobie, gdzie będzie szczęśliwy.

Harry kiwnął głową, przełknął ślinę, po czym włożył sztylet do kieszeni szaty. Adalrico pokłonił się przed nim i odszedł na bok.

– Czy to już wszystko? – zapytał Harry, nie chcąc wierzyć, że to wszystko tak szybko dobiegło końca, ale niezdolny też do wymyślenia żadnych innych rytuałów, które w tym momencie jeszcze mogłyby nastąpić. Nie wiedział, że spotka tu resztę swoich sojuszników, dlatego też nie zaplanował niczego poza powitaniem Lucjusza.

– Chciałbym zadać pytanie.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku Lucjusza, który miał głowę przechyloną na bok. Włosy mu przesłaniały jedno z oczu.

– Zadaj je.

– Przed twoim przyjściem tutaj wyczuliśmy eksplozję mrocznej magii – powiedział cicho Lucjusz. – Czuliśmy, jak strasznie pragnie przyłączyć się do gwiazd, ale potem zamknęła się w sobie i zniknęła. Wiedzieliśmy, że to musiałeś być ty. Co się stało?

Harry odkrył, że znowu musi walczyć z pokusą zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Moja matka przyszła ze mną porozmawiać – powiedział.

Lucjusz otworzył nieco szerzej oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego. Czyżby wydawało mu się, że Lily Potter już nie żyje?

 _Nie. Czekaj. Wie teraz coś więcej o przepowiedni, a przynajmniej o informacjach z nią związanych. To oznacza..._

– Twoja matka tak cię rozwścieczyła – powiedział Lucjusz. – Większość rodziców nie robi tego swoim dzieciom, jeśli im po prostu czegoś zabrania, a ty nie jesteś dzieckiem, które by w ten sposób zareagowało na wydany przez rodzica dekret. Nie mogła się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie, inaczej przyprowadziłbyś ją ze sobą. Wasze spotkanie nie przebiegło szczęśliwie. – Kiwnął głową, jakby był zadowolony ze swojego rozumowania. – Co ona ci zrobiła?

Harry czuł, jak Draco drży obok niego, pragnąc się odezwać. Snape nie powiedział nic. _Oczywiście_ , że nic nie powie, Harry był tego pewien, nawet, jeśli czuł się tutaj jak wyrzutek, to nigdy nie zdradziłby tajemnic Harry'ego. Draco jednak był niebezpieczny, ponieważ tak wiele usłyszał. A to był jego ojciec. Pewnie nie widzi nic złego w powiedzeniu mu o wszystkim.

– Lucjuszu – powiedział Harry. – Przestań.

– Nie możemy – powiedział Adalrico, w którego głosie pojawiła się nuta szczerej zgrozy. – Twoja matka. Co ci zrobiła?

– W ostatnie święta trafiłeś do naszego domu załamany, kiedy twoja matka z tobą skończyła – powiedziała Narcyza, a potem jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej, jakby sama właśnie usłyszała to, co powiedziała. – Rok i dzień. Przyszła zażądać zemsty? Ale co ona mogłaby ci zrobić? Znam cię, Harry, wiem, że nie wypuściłbyś tak swojej magii spod kontroli, gdyby twoja matka zażądałaby od ciebie po prostu czegoś nierozsądnego. Co ci powiedziała? Co zrobiła?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie – szepnął. – Nie będę o tym z wami rozmawiał.

Lucjusz wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Harry spojrzał na niego i zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że w Lucjuszu zostało dość duszy, która mogłaby sprawić, że wyglądałby teraz na tak zniesmaczonego.

– Harry, czy coś...

– _Nie naciskaj na mnie, Lucjuszu._

Harry pozwolił odrobinie swojej mocy wystrzelić ponad jego tarczami, kiedy wymawiał te słowa, co momentalnie uciszyło Lucjusza. Wszyscy na polanie teraz się na niego gapili, poza Draconem, który ponownie uczepił się go jak małpka i Snape'em, który mruczał uspokajające słowa, odwracając od niego wzrok, tak żeby Harry mógł liczyć na to, że chociaż jedna para oczu nie będzie go denerwować. Harry kiwnął głową.

– To już dobiegło końca, jest już po wszystkim – powiedział Harry, kiedy już mu się wydawało, że może się odezwać bez uderzenia kogokolwiek, czy to pięścią, czy smagnięciem swojej mocy. – Nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, dla którego powinniśmy dalej o tym rozmawiać. Już jest po _wszystkim_. Dalsze rozpatrywanie przeszłości skończy się tylko niepotrzebną żądzą krwi i nie kończącym się konfliktem między rodzinami. – Osobiście był z siebie bardzo dumny, że udało mu się wymówić tak wiele opanowanych i chłodnych słów, mimo, że jego wnętrzności drżały niczym rozpalone struny harfy. – Jesteście moimi sojusznikami. Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że to nie jest nierozsądna prośba z mojej strony.

Spojrzał na Adalrico, Elfridę i Hawthorn.

– Przysięgaliście mi formalny sojusz, więc jesteście przyjaciółmi nie tylko moimi, ale i mojej rodziny. Nie możecie podnieść broni ani magii przeciwko nim.

Obejrzał się przez ramię na Malfoyów.

– Nie jesteście sojusznikami mojej rodziny, ale jesteśmy ze sobą blisko związani – powiedział – a teraz, po zakończeniu tańca sojuszu, nasze więzy się jeszcze pogłębiły. Jest już po wszystkim. _Wystarczy_. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek tknął moją matkę. Chcę po prostu o niej zapomnieć.

– Twoje rany wciąż krwawią – powiedział Lucjusz, na którego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz. – To dla mnie wystarczający powód do zniszczenia jej.

Harry zmusił swoje oczy do pozostania obojętnymi, kiedy obserwował Lucjusza.

– Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, zaatakuję cię – powiedział cicho. – Ucierpię przez karę, jaki zada mi magia po złamaniu naszego sojuszu, ale jestem dość silny, żeby to przeżyć. To mnie skrzywdziła. To _ja_ powinienem pragnąć zemsty i mówię wam, że nie chcę żadnej.

– W ten sposób niweczysz wszelkie sposoby zadania jej sprawiedliwości – wypalił Lucjusz, w którego oczach pojawił się znajomy płomień złości.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział bezbarwnie. – Już. Po. Wszystkim.

Lucjusz tylko pokręcił powoli głową, jakby nie był w stanie ogarnąć sposobu myślenia Harry'ego. Odwrócił się powoli, nie mówiąc już niczego więcej. Narcyza została chwilę dłużej, patrząc surowo na Harry'ego. Harry z premedytacją unikał jej wzroku i po chwili ruszyła za swoim mężem.

Hawthorn otworzyła usta, ale ostatecznie uznała, że chyba jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdzie. Adalrico zdawał się dojść do tego samego wniosku. Oboje z własnej woli wygłosili własne warunki tego sojuszu; żadne z nich nie mogło skrzywdzić Jamesa, Lily czy Connora. Elfrida jednak została jeszcze chwilę, patrząc intensywnie na Harry'ego i po chwili złapała go za rękę.

– Gdybyś był mój – powiedziała – to wychowałabym cię z miłością i byłabym dumna z twojej siły, zamiast się ciebie bać.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia się, ale powiedział sobie, że Elfridzie tylko dziwnym przypadkiem udało się uderzyć tak blisko sedna sprawy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek.

Jej fotel odfrunął, przyłączając się do Adalrico, po czym ruszyli dalej razem. Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, póki mu się w głowie nie przejaśniło, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spotkać spojrzenia Snape'a i Dracona.

– Co teraz? – zapytał Snape pozbawionym emocji głosem.

– Teraz – powiedział Harry, podnosząc lusterko i doniczkę z łodyżką głogu, pomniejszając je i wrzucając je do swoich kieszeni – idziemy do Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Albus wiedział, że do niego przyjdą na długo zanim dotarli do drzwi jego gabinetu i to nie dzięki osłonom Hogwartu, czy zaklęciom, które narzucił na swoje ruchome schody, tak żeby te informowały go, że ktoś się zbliża.

Wiedział, że do niego przyjdą po porażce Lily. Będą wiedzieli, od kogo to wszystko się zaczęło i będą potrzebowali zrzucić na kogoś winę, bez wątpienia robiąc mu przy okazji krzywdę.

Albus był nawet skłonny im na to pozwolić – do pewnego stopnia.

Drzwi się otworzyły i młody Malfoy wszedł pierwszy. Szedł przed Harrym, jakby był jego ochroniarzem. Za plecami Harry'ego szedł Severus, którego twarz była tak strasznie pozbawiona wyrazu, że Albusowi przypomniało się, jak wyglądał, kiedy oczekiwał na swój proces, na którym miał zostać osądzony jak zbrodniarz wojenny.

Harry wyminął Dracona Malfoya i spojrzał na Albusa.

Albus przyjrzał mu się ze ściśniętym sercem. Popełnił ogromny błąd. Nie docenił Harry'ego, myśląc o nim jako o masie potrzeb i emocji, którą bardzo dobrze rozumiał. Czy, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, Harry nie był produktem treningu Lily? I czy nie on sam przecież wytrenował Lily, nauczył ją jak rozróżniać samolubność i potrzeby świata, uodpornił ją na poświęcenie?

Harry jednak zmienił się na tyle w czasie, odkąd po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Hogwarcie, że stał się czymś więcej niż tylko swoimi potrzebami. Albus poniekąd zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wydawało mu się, że wystarczy, że po prostu doprowadzić Harry'ego na skraj emocjonalnego wycieńczenia, a potem odizoluje go razem z Lily i to wystarczy, żeby przywrócić go na dawne tory, sprawić, że znowu stanie się tym, kim był, wytrenowanym wybawcą, którego ten świat tak bardzo potrzebuje. Ludzie z mniej uszkodzonymi umysłami niż Harry już byli w ten sposób nawracani. Albus wiedział, że śmierciożercy stosowali tę technikę.

Lily popełniła błąd. Wzrok Harry'ego był nie do ubłagania i Albus przygotował się na listę żądań.

– Od tej chwili będę uważał, że nie ma już między nami rozejmu – powiedział Harry, głosem bezbarwnym i nieskończenie spokojnym. Albus słyszał taki głos zwykle od ludzi, którzy byli gotowi popełnić samobójstwo, albo starali się kogoś do tego namówić. – Złamałeś go tak ostatecznie, że nie sądzę, żebym musiał przejmować się jakimikolwiek obligacjami z mojej strony. Proszę tylko, żebyś się nie wtrącał w moje sprawy. Jeśli nie będziesz mnie dłużej krzywdził, to z przyjemnością będę cię ignorował.

– A wojna? – Albus musiał o to zapytać, ponieważ to przez nią musiał poświęcić Harry'ego, Lily, Petera i tak wielu innych ludzi.

– Możemy na jej okres ewentualnie zostać neutralnymi sojusznikami. – Harry wyglądał, jakby go to naprawdę nie obchodziło. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli się Albusowi dotknąć; to było oczywiste w sposobie, w jaki się wyrażał i w jego mowie działa, nawet jeśli Draco i Severus przyglądali mu się osobliwie. – Jeśli chcesz pomóc Connorowi i mnie wygrać wojnę z Voldemortem, to proszę bardzo, mi to nie przeszkadza. Ale to nie znaczy, że będę brał cię pod uwagę w moich planach. Jakichkolwiek planach. I chociaż przyjmuję do wiadomości, że nie jestem w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek z tym, że Connor bierze udział w turnieju, to jeśli go skrzywdzisz, przyjdę po ciebie i też cię skrzywdzę.

Albus siedział w ciszy. To było zarówno więcej i mniej od tego, czego się spodziewał. Był wdzięczny za to, że nie musi płacić cięższej kary za swoje błędy, ale nie pojmował, co Harry by na tym zyskał.

 _Muszę się upewnić_ , pomyślał, patrząc w te obojętne, nieprzejednane, zielone oczy. _Jest już dorosłym człowiekiem, wreszcie to widzę, ale nie wiem, na kogo właściwie wyrósł, a muszę się tego dowiedzieć, żeby się upewnić, czy świat w dalszym ciągu jest bezpieczny._

– A Lily? – zapytał.

– Trzymaj ją z dala ode mnie – powiedział Harry – o ile osobiście i w bardzo oczywisty sposób nie zgodzę się na ponowne spotkanie z nią. Uratuj jej stopę, jeśli zdołasz. Nie wspominaj przy mnie więcej jej imienia. Podobnie jak ty, nie chcę, żeby ta afera pojawiła się na pierwszych stronach "Proroka Codziennego". Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie, to od teraz jestem sierotą. Napiszę jutro do mojego ojca i wyjaśnię mu sytuację.

– No chyba sobie jaja robisz, Harry!

To był Draco, wybuchający z całą pasją, jaką może mieć w sobie tylko dziecko. Albus widział jednak, jak udało mu się postawić Lily. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zacząć i jego postrzegać jako młodego mężczyznę i co by to oznaczało, gdyby tak było.

– Uważasz, że powinienem dać Jamesowi kolejną szansę? – Harry spojrzał na Dracona z łagodnym zainteresowaniem.

– Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! – Draco machnął ręką. – Zażądaj czegoś więcej od tego głupca! Wyjaśnień, pieniędzy, żeby ci pozwolił biczować się, póki nie zacznie krwawić... no _czegokolwiek!_

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał Albusowi w oczy. Albus się wzdrygnął.

– Kiedy ja wiem, czemu to zrobił – powiedział Harry miękko w nagle nastałej, przerażającej ciszy. – Chciał, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. I teraz zrozumiał, że to nie zadziała. Dzisiejszego wieczora, w jego własnym ogródku, z jego winy o mały włos nie przebudził się kolejny Mroczny Pan. Wiem, że już nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie spróbuje. Rozumiemy się już nieco lepiej pod tym względem. – Przy ostatnich słowach w jego głosie pojawiło się lekkie echo kpiny. – I wiem, że lepiej będzie go pozostawić przy życiu i go nie atakować – powiedział Harry. – Jest Świetlistym Panem, nawet jeśli tak rzadko używa swojej mocy, że ludzie często o tym zapominają. Jest potężniejszy ode mnie. Gdybym spróbował go zniszczyć, to by mi się oparł, a to może zniszczyć Hogwart, Szkocję... bądźmy poważni, połowa Brytanii poszłaby w diabły. Skrzywdzę go tylko, jeśli będę musiał, a to nastąpi, jeśli po raz kolejny spróbuje się wtrącić w moje sprawy.

Albus pochylił głowę. Rosło w nim jakieś ogromne, nieszczęśliwe uczucie, któremu wciąż nie był w stanie nadać nazwy.

– W dodatku jest dyrektorem Hogwartu – ciągnął Harry. – Jest powiązany z osłonami tej szkoły. Jak przyjdzie co do czego, szkoła się go posłucha. Nie mam ochoty podawać mu na talerzu wszystkich uczniów jako zakładników, którymi będzie mógł się zasłonić.

– Możesz go zaciągnąć do sądu. – To był Severus, którego głos był cichy, tak strasznie cichy i zgorzkniały. _Oczywiście_ , pomyślał Albus, patrząc na swojego byłego ucznia. _Już dwukrotnie musiał stanąć przed Wizengamotem i ani razu nie uważał, że tak naprawdę sobie na to zasłużył._ – Powiedzieć wszystkim, co zrobił. Będą musieli go zwolnić ze stanowiska dyrektora, a aurorzy mają sposoby na pętanie nawet Lordów, którzy popełnili przestępstwa.

Albus przymrużył oczy i podniósł głowę.

– I tobie naprawdę się wydaje, że wam na to pozwolę, Severusie? – zapytał.

Wzrok Severusa przeszył go na wylot, mroczny i niezłomny.

– Już panu powiedziałem – powiedział Harry. – Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę, żeby ta parodia, którą miałem za rodziców, została rzucona dziennikarzom na pożarcie. Nie zawstydzę w ten sposób Connora. Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli... co mi zrobiono. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie im to widzieć.

Albus poczuł nagle wybuch wdzięczności do Lily. _Jej trening, dzięki któremu jest taki niechętny w ściąganiu na siebie uwagi, może wciąż nas wszystkich uratować._

– Ale ktoś powinien ich ukarać, Harry – upierał się Draco.

– Nie obchodzi mnie obrzucanie kogokolwiek winą. – Harry rzucił mu beznamiętne spojrzenie. – Powiedziałem ci już, chcę z tym wreszcie skończyć, odciąć to od siebie, żeby ta zgnilizna nie miała szans się dalej rozrastać. To oznacza, że odwracam się od nich plecami i przestaję o nich myśleć, ale też oznacza, że nie chcę się na nich mścić.

– Nienawidzę tego – szepnął Draco.

– Wiem. – Harry objął ręką jego ramiona i tam ją zostawił, zachowując się, jakby zapomniał, że Albus jest wciąż z nimi w pokoju. – Ale już jest po wszystkim.

Albus znalazł wreszcie nazwę na to uczucie, które przez cały ten czas rosło mu w piersi. Wolałby, żeby Harry wparował mu do gabinetu, wyrzekając się jego i Lily, szykując się do wyrwania mu kawałka ciała jako zapłaty. Ta cicha, chłodna metoda zakopywania wszystkiego w milczeniu była stosowana, kiedy Ślizgon się mścił.

 _Jeśli jest wszystkim, czym zrobiła z niego Lily, to wyrzeźbiła z niego Ślizgona, a moje rady tylko jej w tym pomogły. Zrujnowaliśmy swoje własne plany._

To było zbyt przykre, żeby o tym teraz myśleć, więc Albus tylko kiwnął głową i zgodził się na warunki Harry'ego. Nic innego mu w tej sytuacji nie pozostało, tak naprawdę, i tym razem naprawdę nie miał zamiaru naginać warunków ich umowy. Wszystkie jego dotychczasowe plany rozbijały się o kamienie charakteru Harry'ego. Będzie musiał wybudować cokolwiek na ich pozostałościach, zanim będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego.

Z jakiegoś powodu jednak, tym, co go potem prześladowało, kiedy już trzech Ślizgonów opuściło jego gabinet, nie było chłodne spojrzenie Harry'ego, czy jego słowa, ale wzrok Severusa, mroczny i bezwzględny niczym odległe przestrzenie nocnego nieba.

I równie bezlitosny.

* * *

Wrócili z Draconem do swojego pokoju – na szczęście Blaise i Vince wciąż siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym i przechwalali, komu lepiej poszła randka – zanim Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, żeby o to zapytać.

– Wydawało mi się, że miałeś dla mnie jakiś prezent, Draco?

Draco się, zaskakująco, zalał rumieńcem.

– No, tak – powiedział. – Mama mi go podała ukradkiem, kiedy tańczyłeś z moim ojcem. – Wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Ale jest głupi w porównaniu do tego, co dostałem od ciebie.

– _Draco_.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło. Draco wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął płaskie pudełko spod swoich szat, które musiały być zaczarowane tak, żeby się w tym miejscu nie wydymać i nie zmieniać dziwacznie kształtu materiału.

– Wesołych świąt, Harry – szepnął.

Harry ochoczo rozpakował pudełko. Pozostałe prezenty, jakie otrzymał tej nocy, były poważne i niezwykłe, ale bardziej je cenił za to, co sobą reprezentowały, niż ich wartość jako taką. Draco jednak był wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Draco był dla niego kimś więcej jak tylko sojusznikiem i dzięki temu prezenty od niego znaczyły dla Harry'ego więcej niż obietnice sojuszu.

Harry znalazł w środku szachy czarodziejów. Podniósł jeden z pionków i zagapił się. To była rogogonka węgierska, wyrzeźbiona tak, że wyglądała, jakby pochylała się nad swoim gniazdem pełnym jaj. Kiedy się jej przyglądał, strzepnęła skrzydłami i łypnęła na niego złowrogo.

Przegrzebał resztę pudełka i odkrył, że wszystkie pionki były smokami. Hetmani byli rogogonami w locie, królowie byli walijskimi zielonymi z połowicznie rozpostartymi skrzydłami, pionki były smokami wykluwającymi się z jaj, wieże były rogogonkami warującymi nad swoimi gniazdami, gońce były warczącymi chińskimi ogniomiotami, które ogrzewały mu palce, ilekroć ich dotknął, a skoczkami były stojące na tylnych łapach opalookie antypodzkie. Wszystkie poruszały się same, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby wywrócić oczami, czy ryknąć i wszystkie były pokolorowane na odpowiednie barwy, które powinny mieć ich łuski.

Harry pokręcił głową i przełknął ślinę, po czym spojrzał w górę.

– Są _piękne_ – powiedział. – Jak?

Draco jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił.

– Wysłałem matce wszystkie instrukcje – powiedział. – Ona dopilnowała, żeby zostały wykonane jak należy. Ale zapłaciłem za nie z własnego konta. Chciałem, żebyś je miał, Harry. Smoki niewiele ci po sobie pozostawiły. Przynajmniej teraz masz jakąś po nich pamiątkę.

Harry ostrożnie odłożył komplet szachów na łóżko, po czym złapał Dracona i przyciągnął do siebie tak mocno, że smoki przesunęły się w pudełku i warknęły na nich z irytacją. Trzymał swojego przyjaciela blisko siebie, póki Draco nie wydał z siebie przytłumionego mamrotu, że brakuje mu powietrza.

– Idiota – szepnął mu ciepło do ucha. – To jest idealny prezent.

Draco zadrżał, co było dziwne. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie została mu gdzieś za uchem odrobina śniegu, która postanowiła mu akurat teraz opaść na kark, czy coś. Odsunął się jednak od Harry'ego z bardzo zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podobają – powiedział. – Chcesz nimi zagrać?

Harry z przyjemnością od razu zabrał się do gry. Przynajmniej to odwracało uwagę Dracona od zadawania pytań, na które nie miał w tej chwili ochoty odpowiadać.

Sprawiło też, że Draco zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy odkrył, że chińskie ogniomioty strasznie nie chciały się ruszyć ze swoich miejsc. Draco zaczął się z nimi wykłócać, na co one odpowiedziały próbami odgryzienia mu palców. Harry odkrył, że z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę lubi obserwować Dracona tak ożywionego, że oczy mu się świeciły.


	48. Interludium: Samozapisujące się

**Interludium: Samozapisujące się myślodsiewnie**

 _Jane Blane_

 _Komitet do spraw eliksirów eksperymentalnych_

 _31 grudnia 1994_

Droga Madam Blane,

Chciałbym zarejestrować w waszym komitecie stworzenie nowego eliksiru. Wypełniłem wszystkie odpowiednie formularze (proszę zobaczyć załączony pakiet), a ten list jest tylko po to, żeby podać pani krótki opis tego eliksiru, dla pani prywatnej wiadomości.

Wynalazłem eliksir, którego zadaniem jest naśladowanie właściwości myślodsiewni. Ma srebrny kolor i tę samą teksturę co myśli włożone do myślodsiewni, potrafi również, tak jak one, przetrzymywać wspomnienia. Ten eliksir jednakże jest w stanie przejąć najsilniejsze wspomnienia konkretnego umysłu, który przebywa razem z nim w pokoju, osoby, która wejdzie do pokoju zaraz po tym, jak jego twórca przeleje go do szklanego pojemnika (proszę zajrzeć do załączonego pakietu, zwłaszcza formularzy C.1 i D.4, żeby poznać konkretne powody używania akurat szklanego pojemnika) i przechowa je w sobie. Twórca eliksiru musi zazwyczaj porozmawiać z tą nową osobą, by skłonić ją do skupienia się na konkretnych wspomnieniach, ponieważ to sprawi, że te wypłyną na sam wierzch jej umysłu. Niestety, o ile eliksir myślodsiewniowy jest w stanie zawrzeć w sobie niesłychanie wiele wspomnień i przechować je niezwykle szybko, to przekopywanie się przez nie potrafi być niezwykle kłopotliwe i czasochłonne. Każdy pojemnik może zostać użyty zaledwie raz i to wyłącznie na pierwszej osobie, która wejdzie do pokoju po twórcy eliksiru; jeśli po niej wejdzie kolejna osoba, to jej wspomnienia nie ulegną zapisaniu. Póki co to są wszystkie ograniczenia, jakie udało mi się poznać podczas pracy nad tym eliksirem, którą mam nadzieję kontynuować za waszym pozwoleniem.

Sugerowane wykorzystania: instruowanie uczniów, testowanie wiarygodności podejrzanych kryminalistów, dostarczanie dowodów na okoliczności rozprawy.

Będę wypatrywał odpowiedzi, czy zgodzicie się na produkcję tego eliksiru i mam nadzieję, że projekt zyska poparcie w waszych oczach.

Z poważaniem,

 _Profesor Severus Snape,_

 _Mistrz Eliksirów ze szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, Hogwart_


	49. Dzień wyborów

**Rozdział czterdziesty: Dzień wyborów**

Mugolom nigdy nie było dane zobaczyć ostatniej wieży londyńskiego Tower, w której ministerstwo już od czterech stuleci trzymało swoje sowy elekcyjne. Zamiast podążyć za tradycją ukrywania tego pod stosem iluzji jako szczątków jakiejś ruiny, rodzina, która wpadła na pomysł sów elekcyjnych, oddani Światłu Gloryflowerowie, po prostu nałożyli zaklęcie kameleona na całą strukturę.

Rufus oparł się o ścianę na najwyższym piętrze wieży, na którą musiał po omacku wejść po schodach i zadrżał, kiedy zniecierpliwiony podmuch powietrza pchnął go do przodu, ale uznał, że to mimo wszystko wciąż był – mniej więcej – rewelacyjny pomysł.

Odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc Amelii minąć ostatni zakręt, choć jego wymamrotane ostrzeżenie, żeby uważała na głowę przy wejściu nadeszło odrobinę za późno. Przeklęła pod nosem, wyprostowała się i stanęła obok niego. Rufus usłyszał, jak przełyka ślinę, rozglądając się po rozległym, mugolskim Londynie, cichym teraz i przykrytym równą pierzyną śniegu. To był pierwszy dzień stycznia, pierwszy dzień nowego roku.

 _Dzień wyborów._

Rufus odkrył, że się szczerzy. Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się uśmiechać tak szeroko, ale naprawdę nie był w tej chwili w stanie się powstrzymać. Wreszcie następowały _zmiany_. Może był zakochany w prawie, ale zmiany mu nie przeszkadzały, zwłaszcza kiedy miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie poprawić prawo.

– Nigdy mi się nie wydawało, że kiedyś tu będę stała – wymamrotała Amelia.

Rufus odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku i podniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego niedowierzania. Och, oczywiście, Amelia była równie zszokowana co on, kiedy dowiedzieli jak bardzo Knot się pogrążył, ale wykonała swoje ruchy trochę za szybko i zgrabnie, zarówno przed jak i po głosowaniu o wotum braku zaufania, żeby ogłosić swoją kandydaturę. Rufusowi nie mieściło się w głowie, żeby po tym wszystkim wciąż uważała, że może spróbować mu wmówić, że brak jej ambicji.

Amelia potrząsnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem głową.

– No dobra, po prostu nie sądziłam, że stanę tutaj tak _szybko_ – powiedziała.

Ten konkretny sentyment Rufus potrafił zrozumieć, bo sam go odczuwał.

– Ja też nie – mruknął, po czym ruszył ostrożnie wąską ścieżką niewidzialnych kamieni, wyłożonych przed nimi, macając ręką ścianę, żeby ta go prowadziła. Wyłącznie kandydaci na ministra byli w stanie w ogóle trafić do wieży – kolejne zabezpieczenie, z ukłonami od Gloryflowerów – ale Rufus nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przywalić w tej chwili twarzą o kamienie. – Naprawdę wydawało mi się, że Korneliusz będzie ministrem jeszcze przez dobre dziesięć lat. No, może nie dobre, nie pod władzą Korneliusza, ale przynajmniej znośne.

– Tylko, że on nie był – powiedziała Amelia, ruszając za nim.

Rufus obejrzał się za nią z zaciekawieniem, po czym zrozumiał błysk w jej oczach. Wcale nie prosiła go o pocieszenie. Starała się go wyzwać, skłonić do powiedzenia, że może ogłaszając wotum popełniła błąd. Rufus odprężył się.

– Nie, był naprawdę nieznośny – zgodził się z nią. – I pomyśleć tylko, że nie wiedzielibyśmy o tym, aż nie byłoby za późno, gdyby nie Harry Potter. – Zobaczył przed sobą blask metalu i odsunął się na bok, kłaniając się. Amelia zorganizowała te wybory. Powinna wejść tam pierwsza.

– Ten dzieciak mnie niepokoi – przyznała Amelia, akceptując ten zaszczyt kiwnięciem głowy. – Lordowie nie wyskakują jak te filipy z konopi. Nadejście Dumbledore'a było niczym sztorm, powoli przetaczający się nad Brytanią, a plotki o Sam Wiesz, Kim krążyły na długo zanim ten w ogóle pokazał swoją twarz.

– Nie sądzę, żeby miał złe zamiary. – Rufus już kilka razy musiał przejść przez tę rozmowę. Uważał, że to naprawdę zabawne, ale każdemu się wydawało, że zwykłą rozmową zdoła zmienić jego pogląd dotyczący chłopca.

– Po prostu uważam, że to nienaturalne – mruknęła Amelia i tym razem Rufus celowo jej nie uprzedził o konieczności pochylenia głowy w przejściu, które musieli minąć w drodze do ostatniego niewidzialnego pokoju. – Auć!

Rufus powstrzymał się od śmiechu i ruszył za nią, niemal kucając. Wciąż byli w stanie zobaczyć otaczający ich świat, ale teraz przynajmniej były wokół nich ściany; przeciąg tak osłabł, że się już go prawie nie wyczuwało. A wokół nich siedziała jedyna część wieży, która nie znajdowała się pod wpływem zaklęcia kameleona: tysiące maleńkich, idealnie wykonanych, złotych sów ze szmaragdowymi oczami.

Rufus zamarł z podziwu. Co innego o nich słyszeć albo zobaczyć jedną z nich, odlatującą z kartą do głosowania w jej brzuchu, a co innego zobaczyć je wszystkie zgromadzone w jednym miejscu. To również były wynalazki Gloryflowerów. Mroczne rodziny tradycyjnie do tworzenia sztucznych wybierały gatunki zwierząt tego rodzaju, które pełzały na zwłokach, albo kryły w zakamarkach opuszczonych domów – pająki, węże, szczury, stonogi – ale świetliste budowały piękne i użyteczne stworzenia – konie, jednorożce, sowy.

Prawie nie oddychał, kiedy sięgnął w kierunku jednej z nich i delikatnie pogładził ją opuszkami palców po jej zimnej piersi. W chwili, w której jej dotknął, rozjarzyła się, iskrząc ciepło i odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Szmaragdowe oczy przyglądały się Rufusowi przez chwilę. Rufus czekał cierpliwie w bezruchu. Już przeszedł pierwszy test – sowy zareagowałyby tylko, gdyby dotknął je zdeterminowany kandydat na posadę ministra – ale i tak musiał zaczekać, aż ptak przeprowadzi własną inspekcję. Gloryflowerowie nie pozostawili sobie żadnej kontroli nad tymi ptakami, przywiązali je za to do ich obowiązków wobec wieży i kandydatów na ministra. Rufus czuł wokół siebie antyczną magię, która mknęła od jednej sowy do drugiej, budząc je po kolei, śpiewając i rycząc w niewidzialnych kamieniach.

Wywołana przez niego fala zderzyła się z falą, która dochodziła od sowy dotkniętej przez Amelię, która stanęła po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Przez chwilę wyglądało to, jakby dwie moce walczyły ze sobą o dominację i Rufus miał wrażenie, że wieża się od tego lekko zatrzęsła. Potem jednak fale stopiły się ze sobą i razem z Amelią znalazł się pośrodku nieprzerwanego kręgu.

Sowy wzbiły się w powietrze jednocześnie, rozkładając skrzydła i pochwytując nieprzyjemny, noworoczny wiatr. Chwilę potem cały rój zrobił koło wokół pomieszczenia i wyleciał przez wszystkie dostępne im okna, nawet jeśli Rufus byłby w stanie je tylko wyczuć. Wieża eksplodowała złotem, które rozlatywało się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, kierując się do każdego czarodzieja w Brytanii, który miał powyżej siedemnastu lat – no, poza tymi, którym z przyczyn legalnych nie odebrano prawa do głosowania, jak na przykład tymi, którzy siedzieli obecnie w więzieniu. Wylądują przy każdej czarownicy czy czarodzieju i wyplują z siebie kartę do głosowania, które już rosły w ich brzuchach. Czarownica albo czarodziej będą musieli spisać na karcie swój wybór ministra i oddać sowie kartę z powrotem. Przed zmierzchem każdy ptak będzie musiał wrócić do wieży, w której Rufus z Amelią wspólnie zliczą karty. Magia sów zmusi ich do szczerości, tak samo jak nie dopuści do tego, żeby ktokolwiek przeszkodził im w locie.

– No dobra – powiedziała Amelia, kiedy ostatnia z sów zniknęła im z oczu, przecinając niebo niczym maleńka kometa na rozgwieżdżonym niebie – co teraz?

Rufus rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające i stworzył sobie fotel w kącie pokoju.

– Teraz siadamy i porównujemy swoje plany względem tego, co planujemy zrobić, kiedy już zostaniemy ministrem – powiedział. – Przepraszam. Kiedy _ja_ zostanę ministrem.

Amelia wywróciła oczami i stworzyła własny fotel.

– Śnij dalej, Rufusie. Nikt ci nigdy nie zarzucił braku ambicji.

– Faktycznie, nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił – powiedział Rufus, po czym zaczął cierpliwie wymieniać nowe sposoby, w jakich aurorzy będą musieli zacząć pracować i jak Amelia będzie musiała się przygotować na kilka nieoczekiwanych strat w tym departamencie, jeśli wygra – a nawet, jeśli nie wygra.

* * *

– Na kogo głosujesz, Severusie?

Snape rzucił McGonagall podejrzliwe łypnięcie, przyjmując kartę do głosowania z dziobu sowy elekcyjnej. Od czasu balu bożonarodzeniowego męczyła go pytaniami o stan psychiki i magii Harry'ego, a kiedy mówił jej, że nie ma zamiaru się tym dzielić, to uciekała się do tych bezsensownych uprzejmości, zupełnie jakby naprawdę jej się wydawało, że przekona go do rozluźnienia się przy niej.

– Nie twoja sprawa – powiedział, po czym szybko napisał imię i zwrócił kartę sowie. Maleńkie stworzenie połknęło ją i wzbiło się w powietrze, lecąc w kierunku okien Wielkiej Sali, odruchowo unikając innych ptaków, zarówno sztucznych jak i prawdziwych, które zmierzały w tym samym kierunku. Snape odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, niemal mając nadzieję, że ktoś spróbuje przechwycić jego sowę, ale nikt tego nie zrobił. Szkoda. Kara za zaatakowanie sowy elekcyjnej była zabawnym widokiem: potężny piorun uderzał w dłonie atakującego, nie pozwalając mu ich używać już do końca dnia.

– Równie dobrze mogę ci się przyznać, że zagłosowałam na Scrimgeoura – powiedziała McGonagall, opierając się wygodnie na swoim krześle i przyglądając się jedzącym uczniom z rozleniwieniem.

Snape przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Nie miał najmniejszych obiekcji przed przyjmowaniem wiedzy, zaoferowanej jak na srebrnym talerzu, ale mówiąc to na głos, równie dobrze mogłaby powiedzieć, że porzuciła już na dobre dyrektora. Dobrze wiedziała, że Scrimgeour i Dumbledore się nie dogadują, ale i tak na niego zagłosowała.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho Snape. Kilka różnych spraw kryło się za tym pytaniem, każdy na różnym poziomie dysonansu. Zastanawiał się, czy wyłapała je wszystkie.

Jej uśmiech zrobił się lekko zgorzkniały.

– Próbowałam rozmawiać z nim o... problemie, który miałam z moimi starszymi rocznikami. Rozmawiałam z nim też o twoim uwięzieniu. Nic do niego nie trafiało. Zbywał mnie frazesami w stylu "nieubłagalna logika wojny". Mówił, że nie jest w stanie niczego zmienić, że nie może zakłócić naturalnego przebiegu prawa w magicznej Brytanii. A potem okazało się, że jednak zagłosował za zwolnieniem Knota ze stanowiska i za uwolnieniem cię z więzienia, mimo, że wydawało mi się, że tego nie zrobi. Wiem, że same słowa nic mnie nie kosztowały, Severusie. Obawiam się jednak, że to Harry musiał za to wszystko zapłacić.

Snape zamarł. Starał się obserwować jak tylko mógł swoich Ślizgonów i to, jak się zachowują teraz wokół Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że w ich relacjach nastąpiły pewne zmiany, ale nikt mu nawet nie zasugerował, jakoby Harry musiał cokolwiek poświęcić w zamian za uwolnienie go.

– Czy wiesz może, co to było? – zapytał.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– Przegapił moje zajęcia w piątek przed pierwszym zadaniem, a Draco Malfoy zemdlał w ich trakcie. Doszły mnie plotki, że Hawthorn Parkinson odeskortowała Harry'ego z powrotem do łóżka w jego sypialni w Slytherinie. Wygląda na to, że dotarł do jakiegoś punktu krytycznego, po którym jego psychika po prostu się poddała, Severusie, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to mogło być. – Zamknęła oczy, jakby po raz kolejny przeczesując wydarzenia z tamtego dnia, po czym je otworzyła. Miała w nich błysk kota, który ściga mysz. – Otrzymał tamtego ranka jakiś list.

 _Czyżby od jego matki?_

Snape warknął i wstał. Będzie musiał znaleźć Harry'ego i z nim o tym porozmawiać, w ten czy inny sposób. Od świąt Harry w bardzo efektywny sposób po prostu stanął murem, mówiąc i jemu i Draconowi, że nie chce rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło z Lily, że już było po wszystkim i już wystarczy. Chętnie rozmawiał o zaklęciach, mrocznych sztukach, o tym, co robił podczas pobytu Snape'a w więzieniu, eliksirach, szansach, jakie według niego Scrimgeour miał na zostanie ministrem – czymkolwiek, poza tym, co byłoby najważniejsze do rozpoczęcia jego leczenia, zamiast pozwalania mu po prostu na zamrożenie tych ran.

Snape nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której Harry mógłby się załamać przez jakiś list, o ile ten list nie pochodził od Lily. A jeśli Harry odpisał na niego po to, żeby dotrzymać jakieś umowy, dzięki której Snape potem wydostał się na wolność...

 _Moi Ślizgoni pilnują, żeby wciąż był skory do przyjmowania pomocy. Najwyższy czas, żeby wreszcie go zmusić do tego, żeby zaczął nas_ słuchać _, kiedy go prosimy o to, żeby się dla nas nie poświęcał, zwłaszcza za cenę własnej stabilności psychicznej._

* * *

Harry opadł na poduszkę i z zamyśleniem obracał list od Jamesa w dłoniach. Napisał do niego, tłumacząc, że nie chce go więcej widzieć i nie życzy sobie, żeby ten się o niego dłużej martwił. Nie będzie się w żaden sposób wtrącał w jego relacje z Connorem, ale zobaczył się znowu z Lily i ta przekonała go, że ma już serdecznie dość posiadania rodziców.

James odpowiedział tym listem, zupełnie jakby nie podobała mu się idea przerywania kontaktu z Harrym. _Może po prostu napisał, że to on będzie decydował, kiedy i jak dojdzie do zerwania kontaktu między nami_ , pomyślał Harry i usta mu drgnęły w uśmiechu.

Podejrzewał, że nie zaszkodzi mu przeczytanie go. Przecież nie musiał odpowiadać, nie miał takiego obowiązku, jak wtedy, kiedy przychodziło do listów od jego matki...

Harry udusił tę myśl, w czym robił się coraz lepszy, po czym wsunął jej martwe ciało pod powierzchnię basenów w jego umyśle, żeby tam sobie pływała pośród innych ciał myśli, które mu się o niej nasunęły. Rozciął kopertę i wyciągnął list. To była prosta i krótka wiadomość.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Napisałeś mi, że wciąż nie zajrzałeś do myślodsiewni, którą ode mnie otrzymałeś. Póki tego nie zrobisz, nie będę mógł ci pozwolić na przerwanie kontaktu ze mną. Musisz mieć rodzica, Harry, a ja jestem najlepszym wyborem do wypełnienia tej roli._

 _Twój kochający ojciec,_

 _James._

Harry podniósł brwi. _No dobra, co racja to racja. Nie chciałem zobaczyć tego, co mi wysłał – pewnie jakichś wspomnień szczęśliwej rodziny, która miałaby mnie skłonić do zmiany zdania – ale może jest w niej coś naprawdę ważnego._

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.

– _Accio_ myślodsiewnia Jamesa – mruknął.

Kufer, stojący u stóp jego łóżka się otworzył i myślodsiewnia przyleciała do niego, prześlizgując się przez niewielką szparę w zasłonach. Harry był rad, że nikogo innego nie było z nim w pokoju. Blaise poszedł gdzieś, robić maślane oczy do Ginny, Vince przy śniadaniu mówił z podekscytowaniem o wielkiej bitwie na śnieżki z Krukonami, jaka miała się dzisiaj odbyć.

Draco...

Harry pokręcił głową. Draco go trochę za mocno przycisnął tego ranka. Starał się zapewnić Harry'ego, że jego magia nie była obleśna czy śmierdząca i ignorował ciche prośby Harry'ego o to, żeby przestał w ogóle o tym rozmawiać. Harry wreszcie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, po czym rzucił iluzję na drzwi, żeby wyglądało, jakby wybiegł z pokoju. Draco szukał go teraz gdzieś, podczas gdy Harry ułożył się wygodnie w swoim łóżku z listem Jamesa i najnowszą książką, którą pożyczył od Snape'a.

Harry przysunął do siebie myślodsiewnię i zignorował własny strach. Tak, miał pewne powody, żeby się bać myślodsiewni, ale James nie miał potęgi i zdolności Dumbledore'a. Harry'emu naprawdę nie wydawało się, żeby James był w stanie zaczarować myślodsiewnię, żeby zrobić z niej pułapkę, nawet gdyby chciał. Poza tym, jego własna magia była na tyle potężna, że powinien być w stanie postawić się dowolnemu zaklęciu, jakie chciałby rzucić na niego jego ojciec.

Zanurzył twarz pod powierzchnię.

Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie pomieszczenia, w którym się znalazł: to był gabinet jego ojca w Lux Aeternie. Harry obrócił się dokoła, przyglądając mu się. Ściany były szczelnie zakryte przepełnionymi książkami regałami, a stojące pod oknem biurko było zasypane papierami. Harry podszedł do niego, zaciekawiony. Wciąż był sam w pokoju.

Pochylił się nad papierami i otworzył szerzej oczy. To były kopie artykułów ze starych numerów "Proroka Codziennego", dotyczących rozpraw śmierciożerców. Na samym wierzchu znajdowała się fotografia Snape'a, który siedział w sali sądowej Wizengamotu, przykuty do krzesła ze wzrokiem wbitym w coś poza aparatem.

– Szukałem i szukałem.

Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię. James wszedł, a Remus tuż za nim, wyglądając na bladego i zastraszonego. Harry odstąpił ostrożnie od biurka, mimo, że wiedział, że nie są w stanie go zobaczyć. James usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem i spojrzał zawistnie na artykuły.

– Starałem się znaleźć cokolwiek, co by mi wytłumaczyło wybór mojego syna – wyszeptał – i nie jestem w stanie. Wiem, że facet był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, poświęcił wiele w czasie tej wojny, ale drań zawsze pozostanie draniem. Posłuchaj tego. – Podniósł papier z samego wierzchu i odchrząknął. – "Zapytany o to, czy to prawda, że ryzykował życiem, by powstrzymać kilka ataków śmierciożerców na mugolskie wioski późnego października tego roku, Severus Snape powiedział Wizengamotowi: «A wierzcie w co chcecie. Przecież i tak będziecie.»" – James pokręcił głową i odłożył papier, uderzając otwartą dłonią w blat. – Wyobrażasz to sobie?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby jego generalna skłonność do nieszczerości była powodem, dla którego Harry wybrał go na swojego opiekuna, James – powiedział Remus, pocierając czoło.

 _Mylisz się_ , pomyślał Harry, _przynajmniej po części._ Wyjrzał z zaciekawieniem za okno gabinetu. Wesołe kolory zasugerowały mu mniej więcej wczesną jesień. Czyli ta sytuacja musiała mieć miejsce na niedługo przed tym, jak Remus wyruszył do Sanktuarium.

– Przejrzałem je wszystkie – powiedział niewzruszenie James – szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że w tym człowieku są te cechy, które powinien mieć – odwaga, siła woli, współczucie. Nie znalazłem _nic_. Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że Harry popełnił błąd, Remusie. Musiał. Snape po prostu nakłada przy nim odpowiednią maskę, ale tak naprawdę chce mieć Harry'ego przy sobie tylko dlatego, żeby się na mnie zemścić. Szukałem czegoś, co mogłoby zaprzeczyć tej teorii i nie znalazłem niczego.

– Powiedziałem ci już, co widziałem w zeszłym roku w szkole – powiedział Remus. – Były takie chwile, w których Snape był gotów zabić Syriusza, żeby ten nie mógł już więcej zaszkodzić Harry'emu.

– A teraz naprawdę nie żyje. – Głos Jamesa był paskudny i zgorzkniały. Harry się skrzywił. _Czy on kiedyś odbył swoją żałobę, tak jak ja i Connor?_ Jego ojciec z irytacją odepchnął od siebie artykuły. – Sam już nie wiem, Remusie. Podejrzewam, że te gazety po prostu nie potrafią być bezstronne i opisać czegokolwiek z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Poszukam gdzie indziej. – Wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że człowiek, którym przez całe życie tak pogardzałem, zdołał wygrać więcej uznania w oczach mojego własnego dziecka ode mnie – szepnął.

Remus wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar gorliwie zaprotestować, ale pokręcił głową. Wyszli, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Myślodsiewnia zadrżała lekko i Harry znalazł się w innym wspomnieniu.

Kolejny obraz pokazał mu jego ojca samego w gabinecie, obserwującego wydarzenia z kolejnej myślodsiewni. Harry zignorował myśli o lustrach, które odbijają się w sobie w nieskończoność i przez to można między nimi utknąć i podsunął się, żeby samemu zobaczyć wspomnienie.

Młodszy James unosił się w powietrzu, trzymany za kostki przez zaklęcie, przez co jego szata opadała mu na głowę. Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć żadnych dźwięków w tej myślodsiewni, ale widział wyraźnie, że młodsza wersja jego ojca miota się i wrzeszczy. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak koszmarnie musiał się wtedy wstydzić. James nie znosił, kiedy go ośmieszano, właśnie dlatego eliksir szaleństwa Snape'a tak dobrze na niego zadziałał.

– Jak może w nim być cokolwiek dobrego? – szepnęło wspomnienie starszego Jamesa. – Skoro już wtedy wymyślał takie zaklęcia?

Harry zagapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. _Naprawdę mu się wydawało, że coś takiego mnie przekona? Przecież dobrze wiem, że Huncwoci często rzucali się na Snape'a. Ta zawiść nie idzie tylko w jednym kierunku. A jeśli Snape nie był w stanie o niej zapomnieć na dobre, to on pewnie też nie._

– Ktoś taki jak on nie powinien być ojcem – mamrotał dalej James, odsuwając od siebie myślodsiewnię i Harry znalazł się w nowym wspomnieniu, choć zanim to nastąpiło, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, _Skoro gazety nie są bezstronnymi świadkami, to co byś powiedział o własnych wspomnieniach?_

Tym razem James stał z założonymi na piersi rękami na samym skraju trawnika Lux Aeterny, patrząc na osłony ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Harry Potter – powiedział.

Osłony dalej lśniły.

– Draco Malfoy.

Osłony strzeliły lekko prądem, ale pozostawały z grubsza spokojne.

– Severus Snape.

Osłony warknęły i zafalowały, jedna z nich stworzyła coś, co wyglądało jak kieł, albo kolec skorpiona. James kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany, i odstąpił od osłon, które szybko stopiły się z powrotem z resztą magii.

– Wciąż uważają go za mrocznego, podłego drania – powiedział.

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Czy on zapomniał, że ten dom polega na nim i przejmuje po nim jego sympatie i antypatie? Oczywiście, że nie pozwoli Snape'owi na wejście. Praktykował mroczną magię, ale tak samo robił to Draco i tak samo robiłem to ja. To emocje Jamesa są tutaj głównym wyznacznikiem względem tego, komu wolno wejść, a komu nie._

I tak to szło, jedno wspomnienie za drugim, w których James najwyraźniej szukał jakichś dowodów na istnienie czegoś dobrego w Snape'ie i ciągle nie znajdował niczego. Harry przyglądał się temu z rosnącym zniesmaczeniem. Był w stanie docenić determinację jego ojca, który chciał się upewnić, że skoro ma poddać komuś jednego ze swoich synów, to ten zostanie przejęty przez dobrego człowieka, ale jego uraza sprawiała, że stał się ślepy na wszelkie, choćby najmniejsze ślady czegokolwiek dobrego. Umysł Snape'a był pod tym względem jeszcze bardziej ograniczony, to prawda, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ograniczenie było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował.

 _Byłoby miło, gdyby wreszcie przestał zagadywać do mnie o Lily._

Wspomnienia skończyły się widokiem Jamesa, piszącego list, który załączył do myślodsiewni. Harry wyciągnął głowę z westchnięciem i obrzucił myślodsiewnię uważnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien jej odesłać z powrotem.

 _Nie_ , uznał wreszcie. _Nie chcę, żeby uznał, że odrzucam to, co starał się dla mnie zrobić. Lepiej jednak, żeby moja odpowiedź do niego była absolutnie jasna, konkretna i rzeczowa._

Przyzwał do siebie arkusz pergaminu i pióro, po czym napisał list, opierając go o książkę do obrony przed mroczną magią.

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

 _Obawiam się, że wciąż uważam, że Snape jest dla mnie odpowiednim opiekunem. Nie jest tobą i nie jest Lily czy Dumbledore'em, a na chwilę obecną to robi z niego najlepszego kandydata. Jest gotów walczyć w mojej obronie. Robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby mnie nauczyć, jak mam się bronić sam. Nie uważa, że wojna przeciw Voldemortowi jest ważniejsza ode mnie. Niedawno uratował mi życie. Ciągle ci powtarzam, że jestem przy nim szczęśliwy. Powiem ci to więc jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję, że tym razem mnie wysłuchasz, zamiast uważać, że twój własny syn nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi._

 _Harry_

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym dopisał:

 _P.S.: Nie przeszkadza mi utrzymywanie z tobą kontaktu, ale próby zmuszenia mnie do powrotu do ciebie to najgorsze, co możesz w tej chwili zrobić. Bo zerwanie z tobą kontaktu na dobre przyjdzie mi bez jakiegokolwiek problemu._

Nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, ale James zdawał się być mniej beznadziejnym przypadkiem niż się Harry'emu w pierwszej chwili wydawało. W dodatku nie był Lily i wyglądało na to, że nie był w żaden sposób związany z planami Lily i Dumbledore'a. Jeśli kiedykolwiek pojawi się choćby _cień_ wątpliwości pod tym względem, Harry zacznie po prostu spalać listy od niego w chwili, w której one do niego przyjdą i nigdy więcej do niego nie napisze.

Poszedł do sowiarni, żeby wysłać swój list. Sowy elekcyjne mijały go od czasu do czasu, nie poświęcając mu żadnej uwagi. Harry uznał to za cokolwiek odświeżające.

W drodze powrotnej zatrzymał się przy pewnej zapieczętowanej, opuszczonej klasie i przejechał dłonią po drzwiach, wzdychając ciężko.

Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym ze Snape'em.

* * *

Snape podniósł głowę, zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Nie wysłał jeszcze wiadomości do Harry'ego, a przecież nikt by go z własnej woli nie szukał w pierwszy dzień nowego roku.

– Proszę – powiedział.

Harry otworzył drzwi. Snape'owi wystarczyło jedno zerknięcie na jego zaciśniętą szczękę, żeby się przekonać, że wcale nie będzie musiał przywoływać swojego wychowanka na poważną rozmowę.

Odchylił się na oparcie swojego fotela i przyglądał Harry'emu, kiedy ten podszedł do biurka i założył ręce. Snape niczego nie powiedział. Jeśli Harry oczekiwał od niego, że domyśli się, o co mogło mu chodzić, to się przeliczył. Przekonał się również, że zbyt bezpośrednie nawiązywanie do Lily sprawiało, że chłopiec się cały zjeżał. Najlepiej będzie więc pozwolić mu wybrać kierunek, w jakim powinna zostać poprowadzona ta rozmowa, a potem Snape ją przejmie i skręci na właściwe tematy.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, co robi eliksir Meleagera – powiedział Harry.

Snape wiedział, że nie udało mu się w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy poczuł jak oczy mu się szerzej otwierają, ale przynajmniej szybko się opanował, w dodatku tylko Harry był w stanie to zobaczyć.

– Czemu? – zapytał.

– Ponieważ Fawkes tak naprawdę wcale nie spalił pańskiego eliksiru i wszystkich związanych z nim notatek. – Harry nie brzmiał, jakby był choćby w najmniejszym stopniu było my wstyd za to kłamstwo. – Jego próbka wciąż stoi w jednej z klas na górze, zapieczętowanej magią skrzatów domowych. Nie odważyłem się jej zniszczyć czy zgasić unoszącej się w samym jej środku świeczki, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co by się stało ministrowi Knotowi, gdybym to zrobił. _Co_ by mu się stało?

Snape uszczypnął się w nasadę nosa i przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien się złościć. Jego celem na dzisiaj było wytrącenie _Harry'ego_ z równowagi, ponieważ inaczej nie dało się go namówić do swobodnego mówienia tego, co miał na myśli. Poza tym, uwarzył te eliksiry pod wpływem zimnego gniewu. To go z miejsca stawiało na przegranej pozycji w tej rozmowie.

– Spaliłaby go – powiedział Snape. – Przerażająco. Boleśnie. Od środka. Wypalałaby też lata jego życia, choć nie zdawałby sobie z tego sprawy. Nawet, gdybym zostawił tę świeczkę w spokoju, to może zyskałby jeszcze trzy lata. Albo pięć. Czy dziesięć. Wszystko zależałoby od mojej woli.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego i zauważył, że jego wychowanek marszczy lekko brwi.

– Jak pan mógł zrobić coś takiego? – zapytał Harry.

Snape przechylił głowę na bok. _Nie zdenerwujesz się. Nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić._

– Masz na myśli, jak mogłem uwarzyć taki eliksir?

– Tak. – Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Wiem, że jest pan zdolny do wielkich rzeczy, wspaniałych rzeczy. Nie stroni pan od współczucia innym, leczenia ich. Jak pan mógł uwarzyć taki eliksir ministrowi, który nic nawet panu nie zrobił?

Snape uznał, że _w tym_ momencie Harry posunął się za daleko.

– Przestań udawać idiotę – syknął, wstając z fotela. – Powiedziałeś pod Veritaserum, że uważasz, że znasz moje powody, dla których miałbym uwarzyć coś takiego. Wiesz dobrze, że zrobiłem to, żeby pomścić twoją zniewagę, żeby skrzywdzić go tak, jak on skrzywdził ciebie. Możesz osądzać mnie ile chcesz za to, że taką reakcją dałem się ponieść własnej dumie, że dałem się złapać jak ostatni głupek, że pozwoliłem, żeby moja nienawiść przesłoniła mi zdrowy rozsądek, ale _nie pozwolę ci_ udawać, że uważałeś, że powinienem mu wybaczyć. Wiesz, czym jestem, Harry. Nie wybaczyłem nikomu, kto cię skrzywdził, o ile już nie zapłacili za to odpowiedniej ceny. Black za to zapłacił. Żadne z pozostałych jeszcze tego nie zrobiło.

Twarz Harry'ego pobladła. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to zaczynało nachodzić na terytorium, po którym nie chciał chodzić razem ze Snape'em i Draconem. Nie wycofał się jednak i starał się przywrócić rozmowę do poprzedniego meritum, eliksiru Meleagera.

– Co możemy teraz z tym zrobić?

– Mógłbym uwarzyć antidotum – powiedział niechętnie Snape. Zauważył, że już niemal wyminął swoje biurko, więc zatrzymał się. – Problem może być jedynie w tym, żeby minister zgodził się je przyjąć. Mam wrażenie, że lepiej byłoby zamiast tego zrobić neutralizator, coś, co może zmienić próbkę eliksiru w nieszkodliwą wodę. Zaraz się za to zabiorę. – Przyjrzał się bacznie Harry'emu. – Czy to cię usatysfakcjonuje?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak długo, jak uważa pan, że Knot nie poniesie żadnych efektów pobocznych po zneutralizowaniu reszty eliksiru.

– Nie. On działa dokładnie tak, jak ci to opisałem. – I tak było. Snape nie miał zamiaru czegokolwiek ukrywać przed swoim wychowankiem, nie tym razem. Chciał tylko, żeby jego szczerość została wynagrodzona szczerością. – I nie mam powodu, żeby więcej z niego skorzystać. Ślady różnych trucizn pozostaną w ciele Knota, ale bez mojej woli do wprowadzenia ich w życie i bez płonącej świeczki, która byłaby kotwicą mojej woli, pozostaną bierne.

Harry odprężył się lekko, ale spięte linie przy kącikach jego oczu pozostały.

– I tak uważam, że nie powinien był pan tego robić – powiedział.

– Nie, nie powinienem – zgodził się z nim szybko Snape i zobaczył, że Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, zbity z pantałyku. Uderzył. – To było głupie z mojej strony, ponieważ potrzebujesz opiekuna, który nie będzie się bezsensownie poświęcał. Tak samo, jak mi niepotrzebny jest wychowanek, który się bezsensownie poświęca za mnie. Czy odpisałeś na listy od swojej matki po to, żeby Dumbledore zagłosował za zwolnieniem ministra i uwolnieniem mnie?

Rumieniec, który zalał policzki Harry'ego, wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. Ten jednak pokręcił chwilę potem głową.

– Niech pan o niej nie mówi – szepnął. – Już po wszystkim.

– Kiedy już nie będę w stanie zobaczyć ziejących ran na twojej duszy w miejscach, w których ją naderwała, to sam też uznam sprawę za zakończoną – powiedział Snape. – Obiecałem ci, że jej nie skrzywdzę, Harry, i tego nie zrobiłem. Opuściła Hogwart żywa, to chyba najlepsze ku temu świadectwo. – Noc po świętach była koszmarnym testem jego samokontroli. Byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł po prostu wejść do skrzydła szpitalnego i zakończyć wszystko jedną, spokojną _Avada Kedarvą_ , ale ostatnie, czego Harry w tej chwili potrzebował, to żeby jego opiekun znowu wylądował w więzieniu. – Nie poprosiłeś, żebym cię zostawił w spokoju rannego i z okaleczoną duszą.

Furia zabłysła w oczach Harry'ego. Snape rozpoznał jednak też kryjącą się za nią panikę.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – zdołał z siebie wydusić. – Przecież już wie pan wystarczająco. Draco wie jeszcze więcej. Słyszał, co mi powiedziała. Chyba wystarczy, że _wiecie_ , prawda? Po co mam w kółko o tym z wami rozmawiać? Nie musicie mnie ciągle _widzieć_.

– Harry...

– Nie chcę, żeby pan na mnie patrzył – szepnął Harry. – Nie na tę część mnie. Niech pan obieca, że pan tego nie zrobi.

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Nie złożę ci obietnic, których nie będę w stanie dotrzymać.

Harry warknął na niego. Wyglądało na to, że przebił się przez chłodną obojętność chłopca, ale spodziewał się tam znaleźć znacznie więcej gniewu. Harry był przede wszystkim _przerażony_.

– Cierpiałem. Proszę. Czy to właśnie chciał pan ode mnie usłyszeć? Cierpiałem i już nigdy więcej nie będę cierpiał z ich rąk. Nie trzeba ich karać. Obaj macie jakąś obsesję na punkcie szukania winnych. Draco się pod tym względem po prostu nie chce _zamknąć_. Nawet, kiedy już go błagam, żeby przestał mówić o Lily, on wciąż próbuje mnie zapewnić, że moja magia nie jest obrzydliwa.

– Czy to ci właśnie powiedziała? – zapytał cicho Snape. Gdyby wiedział o tym tej świątecznej nocy, to nie byłby już wcale taki pewien, czy Lily uszłaby z Hogwartu żywa. A może uszłaby, ale nie w jednym kawałku. Istniały zaklęcia, które nie pozostawiały żadnych śladów, do tego zawsze było _Obliviate_.

– Przecież to nie ma _znaczenia_. – Harry wyglądał na rozdartego między ucieczką i opadnięciem na ziemię z rezygnacją. – Proszę. Niech pan przestanie. Nie muszą cierpieć. Nie ma potrzeby się mścić.

– Z tym się nie zgodzę – mruknął Snape. – Ale przyznam, że powinniśmy pozwolić wymiarowi sprawiedliwości o tym wszystkim zadecydować.

– A co niby takiego zrobi w tym przypadku sprawiedliwość? Tylko przyniesie więcej bólu. Nie. Niech pan to zostawi w spokoju. Nie będę miał z nią więcej do czynienia, zabrałem już jej więcej niż sobie na to zasłużyła. Proszę _przestać_.

Snape po prostu przyglądał się Harry'emu, nie mówiąc nic innego, pozwalając swojemu wychowankowi wziąć się w garść. Harry zamknął oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał w ciszy, po czym wreszcie pokręcił głową. Kiedy otworzył oczy, uśmiechał się i zdawał się być zdeterminowany, żeby zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

– Czy mogę panu pomóc w wynajdowaniu neutralizatora eliksiru Meleagera? – zapytał.

Snape kiwnął głową. To jeszcze nie był odpowiedni moment, żeby go o to naciskać. Jeszcze nie.

Nie wierzył jednak w to, żeby Harry miał rację. Jeśli coś, to pozostawił za sobą wrogów, a to nie było bardzo ślizgońskie z jego strony. Jeśli nie może być zemsty, to przynajmniej nastąpi sprawiedliwość. A zawsze istniała możliwość, choćby w tej chwili nie wiem jak nieznaczna, że Wizengamot pewnego dnia spróbuje zmusić Harry'ego do powrotu do jego krewniaków.

Kiedy pracowali, wzrok Snape'a często uciekał do kociołka pełnego czystego eliksiru myślodsiewnego, który stał w kącie pokoju. Nie będzie gotowy do zbierania wspomnień, póki się go nie przeleje do szklanego pojemnika, ale Snape i tak by go nie użył na Harrym. Ale co z osobą, która chętnie wzięłaby udział w takim projekcie, która też chciałaby zobaczyć, jak matka Harry'ego zwija się w cierpieniach i która wiedziała więcej o całej sytuacji niż Snape?

 _Będę musiał zapytać Draco, czy ten nie byłby gotów podzielić się ze mną swoimi wspomnieniami._

* * *

Rufus poderwał głowę z półsnu i zamrugał. Wieża dzwoniła jakby ktoś szarpał za sznur ogromnego dzwonu, a wokół nich nie było już żadnych pustych miejsc na żerdziach. To znaczyło, że powróciły ostatnie z sów elekcyjnych.

Kiwnął do Amelii, która wstała.

– Wypuście karty – powiedziała.

Reagując na głos kandydatki, sowy otworzyły swoje dzioby i wciągnęły brzuchy. Wystrzeliły z nich karty, lądując w dwóch, eleganckich stosach. Rufus wiedział, że jeden z nich będzie się składał z głosów z jego imieniem, a drugi z imieniem Amelii.

Liczyli głosy w milczeniu, każde z nich zajęło się najpierw własnym stosem. Serce Rufusa przyspieszyło, kiedy minął liczbę dwóch tysięcy, ale dalej się nie odezwał. Kiedy już skończył, zapisał ostateczny numer, rzeźbiąc go różdżką w podłodze wieży.

 _Sześć tysięcy osiemset dwa._

Następnie przeszedł do stosu Amelii, podczas gdy ona przysunęła się do jego i znowu zaczęli liczyć. Na Amelię oddano pięć tysięcy sześćset dziewięć głosów.

Rufus poczuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić lekko w głowie, mimo, że oboje spali i jedli coś od chwili, w której znaleźli się w wieży i oczywiście, poniekąd, spodziewał się, że wygra. Odchylił się do tyłu, wziął głęboki oddech, wyrzeźbił na podłodze swój ostateczny wynik, po czym przesunął kawałek stosu na bok, żeby zobaczyć liczbę Amelii. Minęli się o kilka cyfr, ale tylko pojedynczych, nawet nie szło to w dziesiątki. Na dobrą sprawę się z nim zgodziła.

Sowy wydały z siebie ciche, chóralne huknięcie, sygnalizując, że poprawne procedury zostały wypełnione. Następnie odwróciły łby w kierunku Rufusa, pokłoniły mu się i zamarły w miejscu, czekając na kolejną okazję, kiedy będą potrzebne.

Spojrzał ponad stosem głosów i zobaczył, że Amelia uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

– Gratulacje, Rufusie – powiedziała i podniosła się z podłogi. Przeciągnęła się, żeby rozluźnić zastałe mięśnie i skrzywiła, kiedy kilka stawów jej strzeliło. – Tak mi się wydawało, że tak to się właśnie skończy. Nie wszyscy głosowali, oczywiście, ale to zdecydowanie twoje zwycięstwo. – Wyciągnęła rękę i Rufus podszedł, żeby jej pomóc. – Które z tych nowych zmian, o których wspominałeś wcześniej, masz zamiar zaimplementować w pierwszej kolejności? – Jeśli czuła jakikolwiek zawód, to naprawdę dobrze się z tym kryła.

Rufus został z tyłu jeszcze przez moment, żeby popatrzeć na sowy, a potem na światła mugolskiego Londynu. Serce mu szybko biło i wciąż nie docierało do niego, że naprawdę jest nowym ministrem magii.

Potem pomyślał o zmianach, o jakich mówiła Amelia, uśmiechnął się i uwierzył.

– Najpierw – powiedział konwersacyjnie – zwolnię Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Zadeklarował gro swojej lojalności Lordowi, zamiast przedłożyć prawo i ministerstwo ponad niego, a jeśli czegoś _na pewno_ nie cierpię, to kiedy Lordowie mi się wtrącają w moje ministerstwo.

Amelia roześmiała się. Rufus nie rozumiał, czemu. W końcu to teraz _było_ jego ministerstwo i ludzie będą musieli się nauczyć, że nie będzie się układał z żadnymi Lordami.


	50. Kolce w głowie

Ten rozdział ma wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny tytuł, ale jego zawartość jest naprawdę przyjemna.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy:** **Kolce w głowie**

– Nie dam sobie rady. – Jękliwy głos Weasleya skrzeczał Draconowi w uszach, kiedy ten siedział na jednej z ławek, majtając nogami. On, oczywiście, wykonał zaklęcie, które Harry starał się teraz pokazać innym, poprawnie przy pierwszym podejściu. Jego główną rozrywką teraz było obserwowanie Weasleya, który wywracał oczami i starał się nakłonić Harry'ego do zrobienia tego samego. Był podirytowany faktem, że Harry najwyraźniej był zdeterminowany zrobić wszystko _poza_ tym.

– Oczywiście, że dasz, Ron. – Głos Harry'ego był cierpliwy. Łagodnym ruchem wyjął różdżkę z dłoni Weasleya, przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę i zachichotał. – Widzisz? Nie udawało ci się, bo nie trzymałeś jej z odpowiednio sztywnym nadgarstkiem. Spróbuj jeszcze raz i tym razem upewnij się, że mocno zaciskasz palce na różdżce. – Oddał mu ją z powrotem i Weasley spróbował niezgrabnie ułożyć różdżkę w dłoni w poprawny sposób, którego Draco nauczył się od Harry'ego podczas jego demonstracji.

Przyglądał się teraz Harry'emu i uspokoił się, przypominając sobie, że Harry przecież nie załapałby, że jego niewinne uwagi i to, jak blisko stał Weasleya, mogłyby być odczytane jako, cóż, flirtowanie. Weasley zdawał się tego tak nie odbierać, dzięki _Merlinowi_ , ale z drugiej strony jego spojrzenie zawsze śledziło Granger i tego nieznośnego gnojka, Smitha. Smith szeptał teraz coś Granger do ucha. Ta roześmiała się. Draco musiał przyznać, że miała ona naprawdę miły dla ucha śmiech, a przynajmniej przyznałby to, gdyby był choć odrobinę zainteresowany kimkolwiek poza Harrym. Weasley niemal parował od słabo ukrywanej zazdrości. Harry, niczego nieświadomy Harry, po prostu dalej tłumaczył Weasleyowi, co powinien zrobić, żeby wykonać poprawnie to zaklęcie.

– No – powiedział, odstępując od niego. – Spróbuj teraz.

Weasley wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie.

– _Incendioso!_

Tym razem z jego różdżki wystrzeliła ognista chmura, która szybko zaczęła się rozrastać we wszystkich kierunkach, póki nie zderzyła się z osłonami, które Harry nałożył, żeby chronić meble. Harry rzucił niewerbalne _Finite Incantatem_ i odwrócił się znowu do Weasleya.

– Bardzo dobrze! Widzisz? Jednak nie było takie trudne, co?

Weasley zamrugał głupio, patrząc się na swoją różdżkę.

– Nie, chyba nie – powiedział, po czym zerknął znowu na Granger i Smitha. Zaczął znowu emanować zazdrością, która uderzyła Dracona po twarzy niczym ostry, zimny wiatr. Draco był naprawdę wdzięczny, że nie jest w stanie wyczuwać własnej zazdrości, którą tak często czuł o Harry'ego, bo było to jedne z bardziej nieprzyjemnych doznań.

Harry oparł się biodrami o stojące w pobliżu Weasleya biurko i uśmiechnął się do niego. Następnie odwrócił się, żeby uśmiechnąć się do Smith i Granger, ale po drodze do nich zauważył wpatrzony w siebie wzrok Dracona i wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

 _Dobra, dosyć tego_ , postanowił Draco. Czuł zdecydowanie za wiele powoli wyciekających z Harry'ego emocji w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, kiedy Harry starał się zakopać to, co się wydarzyło w ciągu świąt i Draco naciskał go o porozmawianie z nim o tym. Harry nie chciał, ale w międzyczasie czuł ból, wątpliwości i inne emocje, które sprawiały, że Draco naprawdę żałował, że ta mugolska kurwa nie stoi tuż przed nim, i pal sześć obietnicę, którą złożył Harry'emu. On nawet nie zdawał sobie przecież sprawy z tego, że tak strasznie atakuje empatię Dracona. Teraz jednak, kiedy jego szczęście promieniowało z niego w nagłym napływie przyjemności, która niemal przyprawiła Dracona o miękkie kolana, różnica była po prostu kolosalna. Harry zawsze powinien być taki szczęśliwy, a przynajmniej powinien mieć równe szanse ze wszystkimi na dostęp do tej emocji.

 _Muszę mu powiedzieć_. Będą mieli trochę spokoju nad ranem, ponieważ jutro będzie sobota, a Vince zawsze szedł w soboty wcześnie na śniadanie, żeby się obeżreć większą ilością jedzenia niż zazwyczaj, a Blaise ostatnimi czasy spędzał każdą wolną chwilę z tą swoją małą sympatią. Harry nie będzie w stanie udawać, że Draco wyczuwa czyjekolwiek inne emocje, jeśli będą sami w pokoju.

– Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono, Zachariaszu?

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedział Smith, przeciągając zgłoski i kładąc podbródek na ramieniu Granger. Zarumieniła się. Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. _Wygląda jeszcze gorzej, kiedy się tak rumieni._ – Wydaje mi się jednak, że Malfoy ma jakieś problemy.

Harry obrócił się w jego kierunku, podnosząc brwi i zalewając go niepokojem, niczym zapachem wiciokrzewu.

Draco przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie cieszyć się tym doznaniem, ledwie słuchając własnych odpowiedzi, które dawał na pytania Harry'ego. _Może też czas powiedzieć mu o innej ważnej sprawie._

* * *

 _Harry śnił._

– Ale mój panie, nie rozumiem. – To był zdesperowany jęk, który Harry już nauczył się kojarzyć z Rabastanem, mimo, że mężczyzna nieczęsto pojawiał się w jego snach. Dygotał on na podłodze przed tymczasowym tronem, który obecnie zajmował Voldemort. Harry miał wrażenie, że byli w tym samym domu, który Voldemort wybrał na swoją rozmowę z Bellatrix i Rosierem, zanim nie wysłał tego drugiego zabić Lucjusza Malfoya, ale w innym pokoju. Zamiast wygodnego kominka, przed którym Mroczny Pan i jego wężyca mogli się zrelaksować, to pomieszczenie było zimne, o wysokim, niewyraźnym suficie unoszącym się gdzieś w oddali ponad nimi. Nagini pełzała niespokojnie po okolicy i choć Harry wiedział, że tak naprawdę wcale go tam nie ma i jest bezpieczny, to i tak chował się w cieniu za każdym razem, kiedy mijała framugę drzwi, za którą się krył.

– Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie. – Głos Voldemorta robił się coraz bardziej rozgniewany. – Oczekuję, że _zrobisz_ co do ciebie należy, Rabastanie.

– Ale to... – Rabastan nagle powstrzymał się przed dokończeniem tej skargi. Harry wyjrzał ostrożnie, kątem oka pilnując, gdzie jest Nagini i zobaczył, że śmierciożerca zamknął mocno oczy, drżąc, jakby dopiero co uniknął powiedzenia na głos czegoś, co przypłaciłby życiem.

– Tak, Rabastanie? – Voldemort syknął rozkaz w wężomowie i Nagini ochoczo przysunęła się do niego. – Chciałeś coś powiedzieć?

– Nie, mój panie – szepnął Rabastan. – To wspaniały plan. Oczywiście, że tak. I oczywiście, że mi się powiedzie.

– Mam taką nadzieję, Rabastanie – powiedział Voldemort. – Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że masz miesiąc na przygotowania i nie będziesz miał innych obowiązków w tym czasie, to spodziewam się, że wykonasz ten plan _idealnie_. Pewne sprawy muszą zaczekać na słońce... – szalony śmiech – ...ale inne możemy załatwić we własnym tempie. A nie ma nic przyjemniejszego od sprawiania naszym wrogom zmartwień i bólu, zgodzisz się ze mną?

– Oczywiście, mój panie. – Rabastan ośmielił się ponieść głowę i rzucić Voldemortowi przerażony uśmiech. – Nic przyjemniejszego.

Voldemort milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, nad czym on tak myśli. Nagini zdawała się uznać, że nie ma już przy nim nic do roboty, więc odwiązała się od jego krzesła nerwowo i wróciła do sunięcia po podłodze z prędkością cieczy.

Przysunęła się do framugi, przy której siedział skulony Harry w swojej zwierzęcej formie.

Harry otworzył usta i syknął, ale przypilnował się, żeby ten dźwięk uszedł z niego bezgłośnie. Strach nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby nagle przeszywać go takim dreszczem. Jeszcze nigdy w żadnym z jego snów nikt się nie zorientował o jego obecności. Prawda, jeszcze nikogo nie dotknął, ale ponieważ nie mieli żadnego powodu, żeby podejrzewać, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje, to też żadne z nich nigdy nie pomyślało o przeszukaniu wszystkich możliwych kątów. Nagini dotarła do framugi i zaczęła swoim długim ciałem robić przed nią ósemki. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała zamiar ruszyć dalej.

Harry dalej ją obserwował, ponieważ Voldemort wciąż się nie odzywał. Język Nagini przeszył powietrze, smakując je.

Zamarła nagle, a jej ciało spięło się, tak że wyglądała, jak posąg z marmuru. Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu walić w piersi, trzęsąc jego małym ciałkiem tak, jak nie byłoby w stanie tego zrobić z jego ludzką formą.

Nagini odwróciła powoli łeb w jego kierunku i syknęła. Harry wiedział, że nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby przypuszczać, że ktokolwiek poza jej panem zrozumie jej wiadomość.

– _W pokoju znajduje się intruz w formie snu, mój panie. Nie do końca duch, ale też nie do końca wyobrażona obecność._

– Rabastan! – powiedział Voldemort. Harry skulił się, pazury mu wystrzeliły. Warknął i tym razem nie troszczył się o zdławienie tego dźwięku. Nagini zdawała się go nie słyszeć, ale jej język znowu się pojawił i tym razem jej syknięcie byłoby paskudnym przekleństwem, gdyby mówiła po angielsku.

– Mój panie? – Harry zauważył, że Rabastan poderwał głowę, chociaż nie ośmielił się oderwać wzroku od Nagini, żeby zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy. Potężna wężyca sunęła coraz bliżej i bliżej w jego kierunku, zarzucając szerokie pętle swoim ciałem. Harry przypadł niżej do podłogi.

– Mamy intruza – powiedział Voldemort. – Nagini tak twierdzi. Idź za nią, znajdź go i zabij go dla mnie.

– Zgodnie z rozkazem. – Rabastan brzmiał na zaskoczonego, ale ochoczego. Obszedł fotel, wyciągając różdżkę i Harry wiedział, że jeśli trafią go jakieś rzucone z niej klątwy, to ucierpi.

Harry uznał, niechętnie, że już niczego więcej się dzisiaj nie dowie. Lepiej będzie po prostu wycofać się z tego snu. Odwrócił się, zaczekał, aż łeb Nagini będzie wycelowany trochę na prawo od niego, po czym wyskoczył w górę, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy rozerwał sen na strzępy, żeby ostrzec Malfoyów. Jego pazury sięgnęły i przecięły...

Powietrze. Upadł z powrotem na podłogę z łupnięciem.

Wyglądało na to, że Nagini wyczuła wibracje. Odwróciła łeb w jego kierunku i wydawała z siebie długi, usatysfakcjonowany syk, po czym położyła się na podłodze i ruszyła wprost na niego. Rabastan ruszył za nią i wyglądało na to, że ciska zaklęciami po obu stronach jej głowy.

Niepewny, zdesperowany, Harry wstał i spróbował się przygotować, tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, do walki w nieznanym mu ciele, przeciw wrogom, których zdolności nie znał, a które wciąż mogły go skrzywdzić.

 _Naprawdę przydałaby mi się teraz jakaś pomoc._

– No to było tak od razu!

Harry odwrócił szybko głowę. Obok niego stał Draco.

* * *

Draco czuł ból już od jakiegoś czasu, ale ten nie był na tyle mocny, żeby go na dobre rozbudzić. Ciągle wznosił się pod samą powierzchnię snu, mamrocząc, mrugając, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyjść z łóżka i nie obudzić Harry'ego, po czym znowu opadał na dół. Przecież może obudzić Harry'ego rano. Harry przecież nawet nie lubił rozmawiać o swoich snach; pewnie znowu się zamknie w sobie i nie będzie się odzywał, jak to ostatnio tak często robił. Doprowadzało to Dracona do szału, ale skoro Harry był gotów odwrócić się plecami od szczerej troski, to Draco nie widział powodu, dla którego powinien tracić przez to sen.

Potem jednak poczuł narastający ból i panikę i sięgnął w jego kierunku. Jego empatia była wciąż przede wszystkim wycelowana w Harry'ego, więc starał się w miarę możliwości ukoić jego emocje.

W przeciwieństwie do innych razy, kiedy to robił, tym razem nie napotkał po drodze swoich tarcz świadomości. Zawsze wiedział, które emocje są jego, a które kogoś innego; skupił się na tym od chwili, w której w jednej z pierwszych książek o empatach, jakie przeczytał, znalazł, że empaci często się gubią w huraganie emocji, jeśli pozwolą, żeby ich umysł wymieszał ich własne ze wszystkimi napływającymi. Tym razem jednak przemknął się przez nie niczym przez powietrze i ścianę zrobioną z gęstej mgły, a potem otworzył oczy i zobaczył to, co widział Harry.

Stali w opuszczonym domu, wokół nich było akurat dość światła, żeby móc się rozejrzeć dokoła; Draco nie był w stanie określić, czy pochodzi ono z zaklęcia, czy też może z jakiegoś odległego paleniska. Przed nimi była rozległa, czarna podłoga, po której sunęła do nich ogromna wężyca, a tuż za nią szedł czarodziej. Obok niego zaś był Harry, myśląc, _Naprawdę przydałaby mi się teraz jakaś pomoc._

– No to było tak od razu! – powiedział Draco z irytacją, po czym obejrzał się na Harry'ego, który gapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. Zamrugał. Harry nie był tutaj człowiekiem, ale szaroburym kotem o długich nogach, którymi teraz przebierał nerwowo. Jego łapy były grube od gęstego futra, jakby lada moment miał wyjść i zrobić sobie przebieżkę po śniegu. Jego zakończone długimi, czarnymi pędzelkami uszy obróciły się na dźwięk głosu Dracona, a jego krótki, ciemno zakończony ogon majtał się w te i nazad z szoku.

Draco nie miał czasu, żeby pytać, czemu Harry był tutaj w zwierzęcej formie. Wężyca zdawała się stracić wszelkie wątpliwości względem tego, gdzie stali i ruszyła przed siebie. Czarodziej za nią, którego twarzy Draco nie rozpoznawał, podniósł różdżkę i rzucił w nich klątwą, którą Draco z całą pewnością rozpoznał.

 _Skoro on może używać swojej różdżki w tym śnie, to i ja mogę_ , pomyślał Draco i znalazł swoją różdżkę tam, gdzie ją zostawił przed pójściem spać, wciśniętą pod gumkę, podtrzymującą spodnią część jego szat. Wyciągnął ją teraz i rzucił zaklęcie, którego Harry ich dzisiaj nauczył.

– _Incendioso!_

Ogień rozprzestrzenił się przed nim i pochłonął klątwę, którą rzucił w nich czarodziej; to była podstawowa funkcja tego zaklęcia. Czarodziej zaklął i zaczął ich okrążać, w dość oczywisty sposób starając się rozgryźć, jakie zaklęcie rzucić, które przebiłoby się przez obronę obcego i jakim cudem ów obcy w ogóle się tu znalazł.

Draco wyszczerzył się szeroko i odwrócił w kierunku Harry'ego, tylko po to, żeby się zorientować, że tego już nie ma u jego boku. Skoczył i teraz jechał na grzbiecie wężycy, wbijając w jej ciało pazury i kły, gryząc, kopiąc i kując. Wężyca zaskrzeczała i zaczęła się wić, starając się go zmiażdżyć swoim ogonem.

Draco wyszedł do przodu i wycelował różdżką, ostrożnie, ale ostatecznie musiał ją opuścić. Nie chciał przypadkiem trafić Harry'ego, a kiedy zarówno kot, jak i wężyca się tak wili i miotali po podłodze, to nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że tego nie zrobi. Będzie musiał spróbować czegoś innego i już miał wrażenie, że wie, czego.

Najpierw jednak musiał się zająć czarodziejem, więc obrócił się w jego kierunku.

– _Speculum Ardoris!_ – Nie sądził, żeby ten dureń domyślił się, jak zniszczyć tę wariację zaklęcia i słysząc jego przytłumione stęknięcie, jakie ten wydał z siebie na widok tarczy płomieni, które nagle pojawiły się wszędzie wokół niego, wiedział, że ma rację.

Draco odwrócił się i ruszył pędem w kierunku węża. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał być bliżej, żeby spróbować tego, co mu chodziło po głowie.

Korytarzem zatrzęsło kilka razy – Draco domyślił się, że Harry stara się obudzić. Nagle jednak ściany znowu zrobiły się bardzo realne, a Harry zawył z bólu. Draco poderwał szybko wzrok i zobaczył, że wężyca wgryzła się w jego bark.

Draco spanikował, ale momentalnie stłamsił w sobie to uczucie. Przerażony empata to była jedna rzecz, przed którą książki ostrzegały go najczęściej. W tak wrażliwym stanie przechwytywałby z okolicy jeszcze więcej emocji, przez co mógłby wpaść w spiralę zatracania siebie w wirze uczuć. Będzie musiał zacząć działać już teraz.

Sięgnął i przemknął się między barierami swojego własnego umysłu, a potem minął te w umyśle Harry'ego, wbijając się w morze jego emocji. Te były tak znajome, że był w stanie się bez problemu zorientować. Jego własne emocje, Harry'ego w ich potędze i sile, a także inne, naprawdę blisko i z umysłem w tej chwili pochłoniętym czymś innym.

 _Jestem w umyśle Harry'ego_ , pomyślał szybko Draco, _w jego śnie. Wszyscy inni też są w tym śnie, bez względu na to, jak realny by on się nie wydawał. To oznacza, że powinienem być w stanie sięgnąć do ich umysłów, ponieważ dzielimy już tę samą przestrzeń snu._

To była wyjątkowo słaba teoria, ale najlepsza, jakiej Draco był w stanie się teraz uchwycić, więc ją wypróbował, wyślizgując się z umysłu Harry'ego i wchodząc do wężycy.

Zadziałało. Draco był w stanie wyczuć otaczające go emocje, złość, strach i troskę o jej pana, i znał jej imię, Nagini, i wiedział, że jeszcze kilka ukąszeń, a ten dziwny kot padnie, a wtedy zaciągnie go przed oblicze swojego pana. Jej pan nie wyczuł intruza, ale ona tak. Podziw się wyłonił, podejrzenie, bo ciekawe, jak wiele razy już ich w ten sposób obserwował.

Draco odkrył, że emocje węży są łatwiejsze do zrozumienia niż ludzkie. Niemal był w stanie odczytywać jej myśli, co nie zdarzyło się jeszcze nigdy z Harrym, czy kimkolwiek innym, na kim ćwiczył swoją empatię.

Była w stanie wyczuć Harry'ego. Sny, w których Harry będzie odwiedzał Mrocznego Pana, raczej nieprędko dobiegną końca.

To oznaczało, że musiała zginąć.

Draco wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Miał nadzieję, że jego fizyczne ruchy działały, ponieważ nie był w stanie zobaczyć, ani wyczuć swojego ciała; jego własne sensacje wciąż były związane z umysłem Nagini.

– _Defensor vindictae_ – powiedział, rzucając to samo mroczne zaklęcie obronne, którego użył, kiedy Harry walczył ze smokami.

Czarna moc wzbiła się wokół niego. Draco wiedział, że oczy go obserwują, czekając na polecenie, ale sam nie był w stanie ich zobaczyć. Był w stanie tylko zacisnąć ręce w pięści, po czym uderzył nimi o siebie, oznajmiając zaklęciu, że to ma stłuc Nagini, zmiażdżyć ją na śmierć, jeśli to tylko możliwe.

Poczuł, że zaklęcie rusza przed siebie, fala mroźnej obecności, po czym bierze się do roboty. Nagini czuła ból. Draco też go czuł, ale miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie go znieść. Był za bardzo zajęty odczuwaniem agresywnego rodzaju radości, biorącej się z tego, że tym razem to on chroni Harry'ego.

Potem pazury wbiły mu się nagle w udo, ktoś syknął mu ponaglająco do ucha, po czym został poderwany na nogi i wyciągnięty przez migoczący korytarz. Draco wrzasnął z protestem. Jeśli teraz wyjdą, to nie będzie miał pewności, że Nagini zginie.

Agresywne szarpnięcie, jeszcze większy ból z dołu i wreszcie zdołali się przebić przez powierzchnię, po czym zaczęli się powoli oddalać od przestrzeni snu.

* * *

Harry przeklinał jeszcze zanim usiadł i zamrugał, kiedy na oko spłynął zwykły strumień krwi, który leciał z jego blizny. Otarł go ze złością i przetoczył się, wychodząc z łóżka. Był w stanie usłyszeć, że Draco się szamocze we własnej pościeli, sięgając po zasłony. Machnięciem ręki rzucił na ich okolicę zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie potrzebował świadków tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

– Draco! – powiedział.

– Harry! – odpowiedział Draco, niemal identycznym tonem, gramoląc się z własnego łóżka i mrugając, kiedy jego stopy wylądowały na lodowato zimnej kamiennej podłodze.

Harry stanął na jednym z grubych dywaników, mając nadzieję, że Draco zrobi to samo. Już i tak skrzywdził go dość, wciągając go w ten sposób do swojego snu. Nie chciał mu jeszcze dodać do tego odmrożeń.

– Można wiedzieć, coś ty tam, w imię Merlina, _wyprawiał_? – wrzasnął. Powstrzymał się przed machaniem rękami, chociaż nagle zrozumiał, czemu ludzie wykonywali ten gest. Pozwoliłby mu on pozbyć się choć części kotłujących się w nim emocji. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że podjąłeś się takiego ryzyka! Przecież mogłeś tam _zginąć_ , znalazłeś się nagle w miejscu, w którym nie wiedziałeś nawet, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie, a gdybyś został w jej umyśle kiedy umierała, to przecież _umarłbyś razem z nią_ , ty _kretynie_! Czy ty _niczego_ nie wiesz o własnej empatii?

– Wiem, że twoje emocje przeciekają do mnie przez tą twoją stoicką maskę już od trzech cholernych tygodni! – wrzasnął na niego Draco. Miał zarumienioną twarz, a w jego oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Wyglądał nieco jak wtedy, kiedy otrzymał na święta prezent od Harry'ego, chociaż Harry był pewny, że Dracona napędzało teraz coś zupełnie przeciwnego do radości i hojności. – A ja nie mogę niczego o tym powiedzieć, bo ty wciąż nie chcesz ze mną o tym, kurwa, _porozmawiać!_ A teraz masz te niebezpieczne sny i ty przecież też mogłeś tam zginąć! Potrzebowałeś pomocy i teraz żałujesz, że wciągnąłeś _mnie_ w niebezpieczeństwo? Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś tylko...

Nagle jego mina się zmieniła i sięgnął nagle w kierunku Harry'ego, po czym pociągnął za rękaw piżamy Harry'ego. Harry, z zaskoczenia, pozwolił mu na to i zobaczył, jak na twarzy Dracona pojawia się ulga. Obejrzał się i zobaczył niezranioną skórę.

– Ukąsiła cię – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie Draco. – Wydawało mi się, że rany przejdą tu za tobą ze snu. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Czy to znaczy, że tak naprawdę nie zabiłem Nagini, ponieważ zrobiłem to we śnie?

– Kiedy wychodziliśmy, słyszałem jak Voldemort syczy – powiedział Harry. Nie chciał się tym z nim dzielić, na wypadek, gdyby to miało w nim zainspirować więcej kretyńskich ekspedycji do jego snów, ale nie sądził, żeby wiele tu zyskał kłamstwem. – Nawoływał ją. Jeśli nie zginęła, to była na tyle ranna, że nie był w stanie się już połączyć z jej umysłem, czy tam skorzystać z dowolnej innej więzi, jaka tam między nimi jest.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą. Harry szykował się do powiedzenia słów, które miały mu zmyć z twarzy ten uśmiech, kiedy nagle ten przymrużył oczy.

– A _ty_ masz szalenie niebezpieczne sny, o których jakoś nigdy mi nie wspomniałeś.

– Bo coś takiego się jeszcze nigdy nie wydarzyło! – zaperzył się Harry, zwalczając w sobie chęć odsunięcia się od wściekłej twarzy Dracona. – Pierwszy raz mnie wtedy wyczuła. Przysięgam. Nie wiem nawet, czemu do tego w ogóle doszło.

– No cóż, jeśli ją zabiłem, to już więcej do tego nie dojdzie. – Draco złapał drugą ręką dłoń Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku. – Nie wskoczyłem do twojego umysłu specjalnie. Wyczułem twój ból i wciągnęło mnie, kiedy spróbowałem cię uspokoić. To oznacza, że nie musisz się o to winić, Harry. Ale to też oznacza, że jesteśmy ze sobą powiązani. Nie możesz już dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Nie będziesz w stanie ustawić jakiejś bariery, żeby powstrzymać mnie przed wejściem. – Mówił szybko, jakby spodziewał się, że Harry spróbuje go odwieść od tego pomysłu, jeśli tylko Draco pozwoli mu przemówić. – Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będę dokładnie wiedział, co się właściwie dzieje w twoich snach, żebym następnym razem mógł się w nich bronić, bo wygląda na to, że mogę pozostać w nich stałym gościem. A wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniesz od wyjaśnienia, czemu krwawisz emocjami na prawo i lewo całe tygodnie po tym, jak po raz pierwszy zadeklarowałeś, że już jesteś wyleczony po tym, co ta pierdolona suka ci zrobiła.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś ze mną o niej nie rozmawiał – powiedział Harry, odwracając głowę, gotów zabrać ze sobą swoje emocje. Wydawało mu się, że znalazł już jakiś sposób na zablokowanie przynajmniej części empatii Dracona, żeby ten miał choć trochę spokoju od niego. Była to wariacja tarczy oklumencyjnych, których Snape używał, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed odczytywaniem jego myśli.

Draco złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. Wysiłek fizyczny odwrócił uwagę Harry'ego od barier, więc łypnął z irytacją na Dracona. Draco pochwycił jego wzrok swoim, a Harry jeszcze nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział w oczach swojego przyjaciela taką intensywność.

– I tak potrafię wyczuć te emocje – wypalił na niego Draco. – _Wyczuwam_ te bariery, których używasz, Harry. One już nie wystarczą.

– No to nie rozumiem, czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz! – Harry zaczął się wiercić pod uchwytem Dracona, starając się uwolnić. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim panika. Jeśli się o niego oprze, jeśli pozwoli się pocieszyć, to możliwe, że znowu się załamie. A jeśli się załamie, to możliwe, że puści niektóre ze swoich emocji luzem. A jeśli puści swoje emocje luzem, to możliwe, że wypłynie znowu z niego ten sadyzm, którego obecność teraz wyczuwał bez przerwy zaraz pod powierzchnią swoich świadomych myśli.

– Porozmawiaj ze mną – powiedział Draco, przyciągając go do siebie, tak żeby głowa Harry'ego spoczywała na jego ramieniu. – Zalecz swoje rany, to przestaną one krwawić. Wtedy ani ja nie będę się źle czuł, ani ty. – Jego ręka pogłaskała plecy Harry'ego tak łagodnie, że Harry przez moment miał nadzieję, że ten ją opuści, ale ten po chwili przycisnął ją mocniej. – To po prostu praktyczne rozwiązanie, Harry. Bez względu na to, czy bym cię kochał, czy nie, to tak długo jak bym miał empatię i tak bym tego od ciebie chciał, tak żebyśmy się wreszcie obaj przestali źle czuć. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. Rozumiesz, czemu to jest jedyna sensowna rzecz, jaką możemy w tej sytuacji zrobić?

Harry znowu spróbował się wykręcić. Wciąż był nieco niższy od Dracona, choć już niewiele, ale za to był wytrenowany w fizycznej walce, podczas gdy Draco nie. Gdyby tylko zdołał uwolnić prawą stronę swojego ciała i powstrzymać te głupie łzy od oślepiania go, to na pewno udałoby mu się uciec.

– Daj spokój, Harry – wymamrotał mu Draco do ucha. – Przecież czuję, że cierpisz. – Brzmiał, jakby sam był o krok od szlochu. – Wiem, że nie obchodzi cię twój własny ból, ale przecież obchodzi cię ból innych ludzi, prawda? Wiem, że nie chciałbyś mnie krzywdzić, nawet jeśli byłyby to rany, których nikt inny by nie zauważył.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął płakać, ale to go przeraziło. Panika i żal były dzikimi emocjami, zupełnie jak furia. Jeśli zbyt długo będzie się poddawać tym emocjom, to może przypadkiem znowu przywołać tę niosącą śmierć i zniszczenie furię.

– Ćśś – szepnął Draco. – No już, Harry, uspokój się.

– _Próbuję!_ – Harry z całych sił starał się nad sobą zapanować. Był w stanie to zrobić. Musiał być w stanie to zrobić, jeśli miał zamiar nigdy więcej nie pozwolić sobie na taki zawstydzający wybuch. Kiedy już zyskał trochę perspektywy, to nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co zrobił swojej matce. To, co mu powiedziała, było potworne, ale w jaki sposób uderzenie w nią magią, której już sama przecież nie miała, czyniło go jakkolwiek lepszego od niej? W jaki sposób magiczne wyżywanie się na kimś, kto jest od niego słabszy, czyniło go w jakikolwiek sposób lepszym od Voldemorta? A wiedział, _wiedział_ , że rozmowy o takich sprawach, poślą go znowu niebezpiecznie blisko do granicy jego wytrzymałości. Listy od jego matki miały siłę, żeby to zrobić. Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeśli już nigdy więcej nie będzie o niej rozmawiał, ani o czymkolwiek, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy, a wtedy nie będzie czuł potrzeby puszczenia swojej magii luzem w orgii furii albo samoobwiniania się.

 _I nikt nie będzie się na mnie gapił ze współczuciem czy odrazą. To byłoby miłe. I nikt nie spróbuje jej skrzywdzić. Gdyby tylko postanowili skrzywdzić mnie, to co innego, ale przecież ją też wtedy spróbują skrzywdzić. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to się tak rozprzestrzeniało._

Okazało się jednak, że krzywdził Dracona wtedy, kiedy mu się wydawało, że go chroni, przez co jeszcze mocniej zatrzęsło nim od płaczu.

 _Już sam nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Jakbym się nie obrócił, to albo kogoś krzywdzę, albo zachęcam, by sam siebie skrzywdził._

– Ćśś, Harry. Trzymam cię.

Harry zaczął powoli się przedzierać przez sztorm swoich emocji, skupiając się na fizycznych doznaniach. Na ramionach Dracona, którymi ten obejmował go mocno, jedną wokół pasa, a drugą wokół piersi. Siedzieli na podłodze, opierając się o bok łóżka Dracona. Draco przytulał go do siebie tak mocno, że nie było siły, musiał wyczuwać to, jak mocno Harry się trzęsie, i szeptał mu do ucha. Najpierw w kółko to samo, raz za razem, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, wiedząc, że jego twarz musi wyglądać na chorą z przerażenia i zagubienia, słowa uległy zmianie.

– Obiecuję ci, _obiecuję_ , że nie zrobię tego, czego tak się boisz, że zrobię. Boisz się, że kogoś skrzywdzę, prawda? _Obiecuję_ ci, Harry, ja... – Draco zadrżał, jakby te słowa były z niego wydzierane siłą. – Na Merlina i moją magię przysięgam ci, że nie skrzywdzę twojej matki, nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę. Jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz, żeby czuć się przy mnie bezpiecznie i mi zaufać, to ci to obiecuję.

Harry zamrugał. Zszokowane zaskoczenie przepłynęło po wszystkich jego emocjach i przez chwilę je kompletnie przytłumiło. To było coś, czego naprawdę pragnął, ale wydawało mu się, że żaden z jego sojuszników mu tego nigdy nie podaruje, więc proszenie o to wydawało mu się głupie i bezsensowne.

Po chwili tam, gdzie było zaskoczenie, wypełzła ulga i stopiła całą mgłę. Harry czuł, że znowu może spokojnie oddychać. Przestał się miotać i przez chwilę przyglądał się twarzy Dracona. Już nie czuł, jakby miał zamiar lada moment zniszczyć pokój swoją magią.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho.

– Bo znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ona. – Draco podniósł brew, zupełnie jakby Harry zapytał go właśnie po której stronie wstaje słońce. Niewypowiedziane "oczywiście" było tak silne, że Harry czuł jak mu dzwoni pod czaszką. – Nie będę udawał, że ją _lubię_ , ale wydaje mi się dość oczywiste, że nie ufasz nikomu, bo boisz się, że twoje rewelacje mogłyby zachęcić kogoś do jeszcze gorszego wścieknięcia się na twoją matkę. Dlatego chcę ją kompletnie wyrzucić z tego równania. Ona mnie naprawdę nie obchodzi. Poza tym, przecież ja i tak już wszystko słyszałem, Harry. Nie musisz mi tego _mówić_. Chcę, żebyś po prostu zaczął o tym ze mną rozmawiać, co, jak mam nadzieję, z czasem oszczędzi bólu nam obu. – Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, mimo, że jego własne powieki drżały lekko z nerwów. – Przysięgam ci, znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

– Mimo tej całej mrocznej magii, która się tamtej nocy ze mnie wylała? – szepnął Harry.

– Ty _palancie_ – powiedział Draco i przytulił go tak mocno, że wycisnął z Harry'ego cały oddech. – _O to_ się martwiłeś? Pewnie, że się bałem, ale nie bałem się ciebie, a _o_ ciebie. Musiałeś sobie zdawać z tego sprawę, skoro w ogóle do nas wtedy wróciłeś.

Harry zamknął oczy. Być może, być może, tylko być może, jeśli tak będzie wyglądał ich układ, to zdoła odezwać się pomimo braku idealnej samokontroli i nie powodując przy okazji magicznej katastrofy.

– Jestem taki zmęczony, Draco – szepnął. – Zmęczony udawaniem, że nic mi nie jest, zmęczony myśleniem o tym, co ludzie sobie o mnie pomyślą, jeśli się zorientują, że ten wybuch mrocznej magii to byłem ja i jak bardzo chciałem wtedy kogoś _skrzywdzić_ , zmęczony martwieniem się o to, co się stanie mojej matce, jeśli powiem cokolwiek o tym Snape'owi, czy Hawthorn, czy twojej matce.

– Już nie musisz być. – Głos Dracona był niski, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że równie dobrze w pokoju razem z nimi mogłyby być dmące na tryumf trąbki. – Teraz masz przynajmniej jedną osobę, która ci obiecała, że nie skrzywdzi Lily, Harry. Nie boję się czegokolwiek, czym mógłbyś się ze mną podzielić. Nigdy nie będę się bał.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Gdzieś pod tym całym chaosem, jaki okupował teraz powierzchnię jego umysłu, myślał, że nie powinien pozwolić Draconowi na podarowanie sobie tego. To było zbyt wielkie poświęcenie. Jak Draconowi mogło zależeć na nim _bardziej_ niż na _czymkolwiek innym_? A co z jego rodzicami, z jego własnym życiem, z jego przyszłością po wojnie, w czasie której Harry w pełni spodziewał się zginąć?

Ale w tej chwili zanadto tego potrzebował, żeby odrzucić tę ofertę. A myśl o tym, że ktoś był gotów być wobec niego lojalny ponad wszystko była...

 _Zbyt atrakcyjna, żeby ją teraz od siebie odtrącić._

– Dziękuję – szepnął i odprężył się. Wycieńczenie zaczęło obezwładniać. – Ale czy musimy rozmawiać o tym już teraz?

– Nie – powiedział Draco. – Tak długo, jak rozumiesz, że prędzej czy później sobie o tym _porozmawiamy_ , Harry, i że nie uda ci się uciec przed tym, udając po pobudce, że o wszystkim zapomniałeś.

– Wiem, wiem – szepnął Harry. Tonął w bogatym cieple. Przerażenie spowodowane ufaniem komuś znajdowało się gdzieś pod tym uczuciem, niczym ciemne miejsca, przeszywane promieniami światła. – A musimy się ruszać?

Draco zaśmiał mu się cicho do ucha.

– Musimy, inaczej rano będą nas bolały karki. No, chodź tutaj.

Podciągnął Harry'ego do góry, jakimś cudem nie odbierając od niego całego tego ciepła, po czym wpełzł z nim do jego łózka. Fawkes siedział tym razem na skraju materaca i promieniował na nich ciepłem, skrząc się złotem z dodatkami błękitu. Harry czuł, że jego oczy się już tej nocy nie otworzą. Nie sądził też, że najdą go jakiekolwiek sny, zarówno wizje Voldemorta, jak i bardziej przeciętne koszmary, jakie miał o konfrontacji z Lily.

– Ćśś – szepnął mu Draco do ucha. – Zrelaksuj się.

Harry odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

– A zostaniesz ze mną?

Tym razem głos Dracona był, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, agresywnie tryumfujący.

– Zostanę, Harry. Obiecuję.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry i odpłynął na falach ognia i pieśni feniksa. Fawkes nucił kołysankę, która podarowała Harry'emu wizje złotych kurczątek, wykluwających się ze szkarłatnych jaj i śpiewających na powitanie świtu.

* * *

 _Imperio_.

Harry spiął ramiona, ale szedł dalej. Czuł, jak klątwa Imperiusa dryfuje mu po głowie. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy to się zdarzyło w ostatnich tygodniach, ale do tej pory zawsze szybko znikała, zupełnie jakby była tam tylko na próbę. Harry był przekonany, że to musiała być ta sama osoba, która rzuciła klątwę, żeby rozwścieczyć smoki podczas pierwszego zadania i tym razem chciał się dowiedzieć, kto to był.

Kątem oka wyłapał skrawek cienia osoby, która za nim podążała. Wtedy rozległ się głos w jego głowie, _Skręć do najbliższego pokoju i poczekaj tam_ , więc tak też zrobił. Cień wszedł tam za nim pewnym krokiem kilka chwil później.

 _Moody. Rosier mówił, że powinienem na niego uważać._

Harry stał, udając pasywność typową dla ofiar tej klątwy, oddychając płytko i pozwolił się Moody'emu dokładnie przyjrzeć. Wreszcie Moody pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu to takie strasznie ważne, żebym się o tobie wszystkiego dowiedział – mruknął do siebie. – Pomyśleć by można, że ministerstwo już dostało nauczkę, a w Hogwarcie było już tyle demonstracji, że można by nimi wypełnić "Proroka". Czemu? – Zaczął powoli obchodzić Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się ponownie. Harry nasłuchiwał, w nadziei, że dowie się, co ten planuje, ale Moody tylko mamrotał o sprawach wyjątkowo ogólnych, bez większych rewelacji, które by świadczyły o tym, że był w jakiś sposób powiązany z Voldemortem, albo Knotem, albo kimkolwiek innym.

Harry zauważył blask srebrnej obroży na jego karku i podejrzewał, że nie ma sensu używać na Moodym legilimencji.

 _Nie mogę też o tym porozmawiać ze Snape'em, bo nie chcę, żeby zrobił coś głupiego w tej sprawie, a Dumbledore'a bez sensu byłoby zapytać o_ cokolwiek. _Komu mogę o tym powiedzieć, kto pozwoli mi zachować moje własne tempo, póki nie odkryjemy, co się tak naprawdę za tym kryje?_

Myśl uderzyła go na tyle mocno, że sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął. Moody zatrzymał się i zagapił na niego.

 _Draco, oczywiście._

Harry pozwolił swoim oczom zamrugać, po czym spojrzał na Moody'ego.

– Co pan tutaj robi? – zapytał głosem, który z premedytacją zachował spokojnym.

Moody momentalnie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w niego.

– _Obliviate_.

Harry odbił zaklęcie pamięci od swoich tarcz oklumencyjnych i zniszczył je, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Lockhart starał się go na nim użyć podczas drugiego roku, ale mimo to i tak udawał, że jego wzrok zrobił się szklany i otworzył usta, bo takiego efektu Moody by się spodziewał po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Profesor przyglądał mu się przez moment, po czym burknął.

– Nie wałęsaj się tak po korytarzach, Potter – powiedział. – W tej chwili wracaj do swojego pokoju wspólnego.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry oszołomionym głosem i odmaszerował od niego, tylko raz oglądając się przez ramię. Moody siąpił ze swojej piersiówki ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

 _Mam nadzieję, że Draco tam jest_ , pomyślał Harry, przyspieszając kroku. _Może to trochę samolubne, ale podoba mi się, że mam kogoś, z kim mogę porozmawiać o takich sprawach._

* * *

– Pan chciał się ze mną zobaczyć? – Draco otworzył drzwi do gabinetu Snape'a i zajrzał niepewnie do środka.

– Tak, Draco. – Snape nie kłopotał się z uprzejmościami czy niepewnością. – Tu chodzi o pana Pottera. Wejdź i usiądź.

Draco kiwnął głową, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do stojącego naprzeciw biurka fotela. Snape od razu położył przed nim butelkę srebrzystego eliksiru. Draco przyjrzał jej się, po czym przymrużył oczy i spojrzał na Snape'a. Był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego eliksiru, a był jednym z najlepszych uczniów Snape'a.

– To jest eliksir myślodsiewny, który niedawno wynalazłem. – Snape założył ręce przed sobą. – Ministerstwo zaaprobowało jego wykorzystanie. W takim szklanym pojemniku jak ten, jest w stanie wyłapać silne wspomnienia z umysłu drugiej osoby, którą wybrał jej twórca. Może to nastąpić bez zgody i wiedzy osoby zainteresowanej, ale chciałbym, żebyś miał świadomość tego, co robię i dał mi na to swoją zgodę. Chcę od ciebie uzyskać wspomnienia tej nocy, której przyszła tutaj Lily Potter i tego, co powiedziała Harry'emu.

Draco zamrugał.

– Co pan chce zrobić z tymi wspomnieniami?

Oczy Snape'a pociemniały i Draco musiał zwalczyć w sobie chęć skulenia się w fotelu. Widział czasem swojego ojca w takim humorze, ale może Lucjusz po prostu był bardziej znajomy, bo nawet on nie wyglądał w takich chwilach tak koszmarnie _śmierciożerczo_.

– W tej chwili? Prawdopodobnie nic. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby to było rozsądne, pozwolić Lily Potter ujść bez zapłacenia za to, co zrobiła.

Draco poczuł krótki płomień pragnienia. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić przeróżne rzeczy, które Snape byłby w stanie zrobić z tymi wspomnieniami. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić Lily wyciągniętą za kudły i poćwiartowaną na oczach całego czarodziejskiego świata – szkoda, że prawdziwe ćwiartowanie już nie było praktykowane, bo naprawdę uważał, że to byłaby odpowiednia dla niej kara – jego ciało aż zadrżało od przyjemności, jaką przyniósł mu ten obraz.

 _Szkoda. Naprawdę cholerna szkoda._

Draco spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział.

Snape zamrugał, a jego zaskoczenie smagnęło Dracona po twarzy niczym zimny wiatr.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał po chwili. Jego głos obniżył się do nieprzyjemnego syku. – Wydawało mi się, że będziesz równie gorliwy do przypilnowania, żeby Harry'ego wreszcie spotkała sprawiedliwość za to, co mu zrobiono.

– Bo jestem, proszę pana – powiedział Draco. – Bardziej jednak interesuje mnie teraz okazywanie mu _łaski_ , a on potrzebuje łaski wiedzy, że na tym świecie istnieje ktoś, kto się nigdy nie zwróci przeciw niemu, choćby nie wiem co. Obiecałem mu, że zostanę tą osobą.

Snape przechylił głowę na bok.

– Jeśli wyciągnął tę obietnicę od ciebie pod przymusem, Draco, to nie musisz jej dotrzymywać.

Draco przymrużył oczy i wstał z fotela.

– Jak pan śmie – powiedział, zauważając w lekkim szoku, że Snape się wzdrygnął. – Jak pan śmie w ogóle dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że on jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Złożyłem mu tę przysięgę z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Mam zamiar jej dotrzymywać z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Niech pan znajdzie kogoś innego, kto panu da swoje wspomnienia. Nie zwrócę się w ten sposób przeciw Harry'emu. Nie, nawet nie dla jego własnego dobra – dodał, kiedy Snape otworzył usta. – Do widzenia panu. Nie powiem mu o tym, co tu zaszło, ponieważ jemu naprawdę nie potrzeba dodatkowego stresu, że jego opiekun zachowuje się jak idiota, ale jeśli spróbuje pan zrobić cokolwiek bez jego albo mojej zgody, a ja się o tym dowiem, to nie będę już miał żadnych oporów.

Wychodząc, zatrzasnął mocno za sobą drzwi.


	51. Ani Harry, ani Snape nie są specjalnie

**Rozdział czterdziesty drugi:** **Ani Harry, ani Snape nie są specjalnie zadowoleni**

 _Musisz stąpać ostrożnie._

Snape wiele razy w swoim życiu słyszał tę poradę – nie zawsze w tych słowach, czasem w bardziej wykwintnych, które większość Ślizgonów adaptowała w swoim dorosłym życiu, ale zawsze sprowadzało się do tego ostrzeżenia. Stąpaj ostrożnie, albo zostaniesz przyłapany. Stąpaj ostrożnie, albo wydasz się z tym, co chcesz zdobyć i znajdzie się ktoś silniejszy od ciebie, kto będzie tego przed tobą bronił. Stąpaj ostrożnie, albo pokażesz swoim wrogom na jak wiele cię stać i ci spróbują cię powstrzymać po prostu z zawiści. Stąpaj ostrożnie, albo Huncwoci cię znajdą i złapią.

– Severusie, czemu masz _aż tak_ zdegustowaną minę?

Snape zerknął w bok. _McGonagall jest trochę zbyt spostrzegawcza dla własnego dobra._

– Bez powodu – powiedział uprzejmie. – A przynajmniej bez większego powodu niż zazwyczaj. Przecież nawet ciebie musi czasem degustować myśl o nauczaniu bandy bezużytecznych bałwanów, którzy nigdy nie opanują czegokolwiek ponad obowiązkowej podstawy twojej sztuki.

McGonagall podniosła głowę. _Tak lepiej_ , pomyślał Snape. Wolał ją jako urażonego Gryfona, niż jako kobietę, która niemal wylądowała w jego domu. _Gryfoni naprawdę nie powinni być tak spostrzegawczy_.

– Sztuka transmutacji diametralnie różni się od eliksirów, Severusie, i ty dobrze sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę. Większość eliksirów to po prostu pilnowanie się instrukcji. Do transmutacji jednak potrzeba prawdziwej pasji i bystrego oka, które będzie miało na uwadze wszystkie części obiektu czy stworzenia.

– Może moja sztuka wymaga mniej pasji od twojej, ale przynajmniej musi być precyzyjna. – Snape dopił swojego soku i wstał. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił soku z dyni, ale przez lata przyzwyczaił się do niego podczas jedzenia śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. Ostatnie, czego teraz chciał, to zwracać na siebie uwagę, a Dumbledore zauważy, jeśli nagle zmieni choćby tę drobną rutynę. – Właśnie dlatego tak wielu twoich lwiątek potyka się i upada podczas swoich sumów.

McGonagall łypnęła na niego i mruknęła pod nosem coś o wężach, które zatruwają swoje własne wysiłki, ale Snape nie zatrzymał się, żeby jej wysłuchać i spokojnie wyszedł z sali. Wzrok Dumbledore'a był wbity w jego plecy przez całą drogę.

 _Oczywiście, że tak. Stąpałem trochę za ciężko tamtej nocy w jego gabinecie, kiedy Harry mu się postawił._

To było już niemal miesiąc temu, dni stycznia mijały szybko, a Snape _wciąż_ nie znalazł sposobu na wykorzystanie swojego eliksiru myślodsiewnego, dzięki czemu znalazłby sposób na zmuszenie go do zapłacenia za to, co zrobił. Bez wspomnień od Dracona czy Harry'ego na dobrą sprawę utknął w miejscu. Nikt inny nie widział tak wiele. Nikt inny nie wiedział tak wiele. Obrazy od Jamesa czy Lily Potter byłby w stanie wyciągnąć wyłącznie siłą, a miał dobre powody, by ich unikać – Lily przez wzgląd na daną Harry'emu obietnicę, Jamesa, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że nie byłby w stanie utrzymać różdżki na wodzy przebywając w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z tym debilem.

 _Coś jednak trzeba wreszcie zrobić_ , pomyślał, wchodząc do klasy i słysząc, jak przytłumione chichoty i parsknięcia śmiechem Gryfonów momentalnie cichną. Nauczyli się już, że on nigdy nie jest w dobrym nastroju podczas tych podwójnych zajęć ze Ślizgonami. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważyli jeszcze, że wcale nie potrzebował prowokacji z ich strony, żeby odebrać im za coś punkty.

Odwrócił się w kierunku klasy i zauważył, że Harry i Draco siedzą z przodu, obok siebie. To przynajmniej było dobrym znakiem. Kiedy się kłócili, Harry pracował sam. Teraz zerkał od czasu do czasu na Dracona, jakby starając się zgadnąć, kiedy ten wreszcie nabierze rozumu i ucieknie od niego, ale przynajmniej miał chociaż jedną osobę, z którą mógł swobodnie porozmawiać i która go wysłucha.

Snape musiał przyznać, że żałował, że sam nie jest tą osobą, ale popełnił błędy i będzie musiało minąć trochę czasu zanim Harry znowu nauczy mu się ufać. Był gotów na to zaczekać.

 _Popełniłeś jeszcze więcej błędów. Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mu o przymuszeniu, jakie książka narzuciła na Draco._

Snape przypilnował, żeby jego twarz pozostała niezmieniona.

– Uwarzycie dzisiaj eliksir ze strony pięćdziesiątej trzeciej w waszych podręcznikach – warknął. – Znajdziecie tam wszystkie instrukcje. Zaczynajcie.

Zaczął krążyć po sali, wykorzystując ten czas, żeby przyjrzeć się twarzom. Pansy Parkinson i Milicenta Bulstrode od razu wstały i razem poszły po potrzebne im składniki, Pansy słuchała intensywnie tego, co mówiła jej Milicenta. Snape zauważył, że dziewczyna Bulstrode'ów była ostatnio coraz bardziej spięta i nerwowa. To było naturalne, kiedy jej matka miała termin pod koniec lutego. Narodziny czystokrwistych dzieci były rzadkim i drogocennym wydarzeniem.

Vincent Crabbe pochylił się w kierunku Blaise'a, żeby podzielić się z nim swoim podręcznikiem. Po chwili wstali, żeby zebrać niezbędne materiały. Blaise obejrzał się po drodze na Harry'ego i Dracona. Snape nie miał pewności, dlaczego na jego twarzy pojawiał się w takich chwilach tak przepełniony emocjami wyraz. Nie sądził, żeby chłopak był zazdrosny o więź, jaką ci dzielili między sobą – ostatecznie sam szalał na punkcie swojej dziewczyny, najmłodszej ze stada Weasleyów – wierzył jednak, że Blaise rozważa, co może na tym zyskać.

Snape zauważył też, że nie tylko Ślizgoni tak robili, bo kiedy Harry wstał, kilku Gryfonów, głównie czystokrwistych, też obróciło w jego kierunku głowy. Ostatnio coraz częściej znajdował swojego wychowanka w centrum skupienia coraz większej ilości spojrzeń, niczym słońce, które wyłapuje coraz więcej planet.

Draco szybko ruszył za Harrym. Snape pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że chłopiec wciąż nie powiedział Harry'emu o tym, że się w nim zakochał – Snape miał wrażenie, że by się o tym dowiedział – ale też nie starał się zmieścić w terminie, który kiedyś sobie ustalili. To było zaskakujące, że Draco w ogóle w dalszym ciągu się upierał przy tych uczuciach. Snape był przekonany, że do tej pory te się rozwieją na dobre.

 _Niech wszystko idzie swoim torem. Nie wierzę, że powinienem je pospieszać czy zmienić. Z drugiej strony, uważam, że Draco się niebawem podda. Normalni ludzie nie odnajdują prawdziwej miłości w wieku czternastu lat._

Od kiedy niby Harry i Draco byli normalni?

 _Draco jest z pewnością bardziej normalny od Harry'ego_ , pomyślał Snape, dochodząc do końca klasy i zawracając, _ale nie mogę też pozwolić moim osobistym preferencjom wpłynąć na mój osąd i uznać nagle, że są_ wyjątkowo _nadzwyczajni. Inaczej mogę zacząć podchodzić niekrytycznie do wszystkiego, co mi powiedzą, a nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Harry potrzebuje rodzica. Draco potrzebuje kogoś, kto nie będzie się przed nim korzył wyłącznie przez wzgląd na jego nazwisko i myśl o tym, co kiedyś robił jego ojciec. Obaj potrzebują ograniczeń._

Zatrzymał się nagle, akurat wtedy, kiedy miał ruszyć przerwą między ławkami Gryfonów. Connor Potter obejrzał się na niego z cichą rozwagą, Weasley z otwartym buntem. Wyglądało na to, że Gryfoni wciąż nie do końca zdążyli się pogodzić z faktem, że wrócił na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów.

Dwie niczym niezwiązane sprawy nagle zaczęły biec równym torem w umyśle Snape'a, co się zwykle nie zdarzało poza momentami, kiedy był w trakcie warzenia eliksiru.

– Gryffindor traci pięć punktów przez Weasleya, który spojrzał na swojego profesora z miną, która nie wyrażała odpowiedniego szacunku – powiedział, żeby pokazać, że jego krótka przerwa miała cel, po czym ruszył dalej w kierunku przodu klasy.

 _Ograniczenia. Tak._

 _Będę musiał trochę nad tym popracować, ale nie znowu aż tak dużo. Wierzę, że mam przynajmniej jedną przewagę nad moim partnerem w tym tańcu, że ten będzie aż nadto skory do poprowadzenia moich niepewnych kroków i uwierzenia, że te pojawiły się przez moją słabość, a nie przez wzgląd na jakiś nadzwyczajny plan. Jest zbyt przyzwyczajony do tego, że kontroluje wszystko i wszystkich._

* * *

– Severusie! Wejdź, mój drogi chłopcze, wejdź.

Snape usłyszał wyraźne zadowolenie w głosie dyrektora. Dumbledore pewnie wierzy w to, że go powoli ściąga do siebie z powrotem, ostatecznie Snape poprosił o tę audiencję z własnej woli.

 _Wejdź_ , powiedział sobie Snape. _Nadgorliwość w niczym ci tu nie pomoże. Do tego będziesz musiał mu przynajmniej parę razy w ciągu tej rozmowy spojrzeć w oczy, inaczej naprawdę zacznie podejrzewać, że masz coś do ukrycia._

– Dyrektorze – wymamrotał, bardzo ostrożnie brzmiąc, jakby wyłącznie konieczność zmuszała go do użycia tego tytułu i wyjątkowo tego nienawidzi. Poderwał głowę w szybkim geście, po czym znowu opuścił wzrok sunąc niepewnie w kierunku stojącego przed biurkiem fotel. Miał doświadczenie w promieniowaniu niechęcią i nawet pewnego rodzaju nienawiścią i wiedział, że Dumbledore będzie spijał z niego te emocje, wierząc coraz bardziej ochoczo w to, że oto zaczyna się rewolucja w uczuciach Snape'a.

– Proszę, mój drogi chłopcze, nazywaj mnie Albusem.

Snape usiadł, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy.

– Obawiam się, że nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy. – Ku jego prywatnej uciesze, dokładnie te same słowa skierował go niego wcześniej cholerny Connor Potter, jęcząc je, kiedy otrzymał szlaban za zrujnowanie swojego eliksiru.

Pod powierzchownymi emocjami wznosił swoje tarcze oklumencyjne – tarcze, które oszukały Mrocznego Pana, najbardziej utalentowanego legilimentę, względem jego prawdziwych sojuszy zawartych w ostatnim roku jego panowania. Jasne, Snape podejrzewał, że dyrektor jest jeszcze lepszy w odczytywaniu myśli od Mrocznego Pana, ale uważał, że oślepi go pragnienie zobaczenia w nich dokładnie tego, na co ma nadzieję.

To był taniec, podobny do tak wielu innych spraw w życiu Ślizgonów. W przeciwieństwie jednak do rytuałów czystokrwistych, to był ten rodzaj, który Snape rozumiał, w którym był instynktownie dobry, w którym się odnosił sukcesy. Durni Gryfoni nigdy nie uwierzyliby w to, że Ślizgoni ponoszą jakiekolwiek ryzyko. Ponosili jednak, ale wyłącznie w chwili, w której mogli zyskać na nim coś znacznie większego.

Tego właśnie rodzaju ryzyka Harry się podjął w sali sądowej Wizengamotu, kiedy przyjął Veritaserum, a Snape'owi wydawało się, że ten nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć szczerze na swoje pytania innymi słowami, które jemu samemu się cisnęłyby na język.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy, zbierając się w sobie przeciw intensywnemu badaniu, jakie to będzie ze sobą niosło.

Poczuł delikatne, próbne dotknięcia legilimencji. Przetoczył się pod nimi, z chwili na chwilę decydując, czy nie uchylić tarcz i nie wpuścić Dumbledore'a do środka, udając, że wcale tego nie zauważył, ale jednocześnie trzymając go z dala od wszystkiego co istotne, zauważając jego wpływy i broniąc się zajadle. Każdy wybór mógłby być tym niewłaściwym, tym, który skończy tę całą szaradę.

Żaden z tych wyborów nie był. Dumbledore wciąż uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.

– Mam nadzieję, Severusie, że kiedyś znowu będziesz gotów nazywać mnie Albusem.

Snape siedział przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, po czym kiwnął powoli głową.

– Może i tak będzie – powiedział, pozwalając, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał głucho od starej desperacji i przekonań.

Poczuł, jak Dumbledore się odpręża. Tego właśnie Snape'a znał, to z nim miał do czynienia odkąd Snape uciekł od śmierciożerców i przybył do niego w nadziei na zdobycie sanktuarium. Znał ludzkie słabości tego człowieka, jego aż nazbyt ludzkie wady, błędy i pragnienia. Wiedział, że Snape zgodził się zostać szpiegiem, ponieważ czuł, że powinien był jakoś odpokutować to, co zrobił, ale też gardził Dumbledore'em za to, że ten w ogóle zasugerował mu tę rolę, kiedy mógł mu po prostu pozwolić pozostać w bezpiecznych murach Hogwartu. Łączyły ich poplątane więzi długów, obowiązków i zobowiązań, zbyt wiele ich wszystkich było, żeby je kiedykolwiek na dobre rozwiązać. Dumbledore wierzyłby, że ta stara lina złapała Snape'a za kark i znowu ściągała go z powrotem, skrzywionego, warczącego, niechętnie przypominającego sobie jak wiele zawdzięcza temu staremu człowiekowi.

Nie wiedział, że podstawowy sojusz Snape'a uległ zmianie, co pozwoliło mu przeciąć tę linę bez najmniejszego żalu.

– O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał Dumbledore.

Snape zamrugał, powoli, jakby się zgubił we wspomnieniach z przeszłości. Obrócił głowę i zapatrzył się w przeciwległą ścianę. Przełknął ślinę.

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jakie są pańskie ostateczne plany względem mojego wychowanka – szepnął.

– Harry'ego Pottera, Severusie. – Głos Dumbledore'a był szybki i zadowolony z siebie. – On ma nazwisko. Ma żyjących rodziców. I to jest pewnie część twojej odpowiedzi, ale domyślam się, że tego akurat się spodziewałeś. Mam zamiar pogodzić Harry'ego z jego rodzicami, _jeśli_ tylko to będzie możliwe. Przyznaję, że po fiasku w ostatnie święta...

 _Tak też można to nazwać._

– ...mam względem tego jeszcze mniej nadziei niż kiedykolwiek. Nie chcę jednak dopuścić, żeby jakakolwiek rodzina pod moją opieką została na dobre rozdzielona. Lily tak wiele musiała poświęcić w czasie wojny z Voldemortem, włącznie ze swoim starszym synem i własną magią. To cud, że Poppy zdołała uratować jej stopę, dzięki czemu nie musimy jej teraz dopisywać do listy ofiar, które musiała ponieść. Zawsze miałem zamiar zwrócić jej rodzinę, na którą zawsze zasługiwała, kiedy już wojna dobiegnie końca. Wciąż jest nadzieja, że Harry, tak samo jak Connor, przeżyją. Chcę, żeby po wszystkim zamieszkali ze swoją matką, w spokoju, póki nie dorosną, a potem pewnego dnia zaczną ją odwiedzać, a jej wnuki będą ją całowały.

 _Po moim trupie. W imię Merlina i mojej magii, zakończę ten ból._

– A James? – Snape pozwolił, żeby to imię zabrzmiało, jakby ktoś złapał jego trzewia ostrym haczykiem i pociągnął. Nieszczególnie trudno było mu przywołać _tę_ konkretną emocję.

– Ach, tak, James. – Dumbledore westchnął. – Biedak nie kontaktował się ze mną od miesięcy, więc nie znam jego myśli tak dobrze jak to było kiedyś. Ale on też wiele poświęcił. Wiesz o tym, Severusie. – Dumbledore posłał mu lekko karcące spojrzenie, na które Snape nawet nie starał się odpowiedzieć. – Poddał swoją pozycję pośród aurorów, żeby móc pozostać ze swoją rodziną, chronić ich przed śmierciożercami, którzy by się na nich rzucili po upadku Toma.

 _Wątpię._ Ze wspomnień, na jakie Snape czasem znajdował w umyśle Harry'ego podczas jego treningów oklumencyjnych, wierzył, że bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że James Potter był tchórzem, którego wymagania świata po prostu przerosły. Dlatego właśnie ukrył się w Dolinie Godryka, tak samo jak potem zamknął się w Lux Aeternie.

– Nie poświęcił tak wiele jak Harry. – Snape nie musiał też udawać emocji, które wypełniły te słowa. Był z tego rad. Kłamstwo zawsze było lepsze, kiedy się je wspierało odrobiną prawdy, w ten sam sposób w jaki żelazo zmieszane ze stalą było silniejsze niż gdyby je zostawiono samemu sobie.

– Ciągle to powtarzasz, Severusie, ale nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę tak myślał. – Dumbledore pochylił się kojąco do przodu. Snape wyczuł delikatne przymuszenie w słowach starego czarodzieja i odbił je od siebie idealnie gładkim ruchem swoich tarcz, zwijając je i zanurzając pod powierzchnię basenów rtęci. W ten sposób Dumbledore się nie zorientuje, że jego próba się nie powiodła. – Ostatecznie Harry był dzieckiem, nie miał pojęcia co tak naprawdę poddaje. James i Lily byli dorośli. Poddali cały świat dla dobra swoich dzieci, żeby pozostać przy nich i wychować je w bardzo specyficzny sposób.

 _Jego słowa nie mają na mnie już prawie żadnego wpływu_ , zorientował się Snape. Przeniósł się poza głos Dumbledore'a w ten sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś znajdował się ponad głosem Mrocznego Pana, kiedy już go wyrzucił ze swojego serca. Retoryka, która kiedyś zdawała się być taka przekonująca, teraz odbijała się od ścian jego umysłu i ściekała po nich tak, jak zrobiłby to deszcz.

– Widziałem trening Harry'ego, dyrektorze. Nie wierzę, żeby jakiekolwiek rezultaty były tego warte.

Uśmiech i oczy Dumbledore'a zaiskrzyły się z radości.

– Och, oczywiście, że były. Posiada tak wiele zdolności, że z części z nich nawet jeszcze nie skorzystał, co więcej, ma sobie popęd do wiedzy, dzięki któremu będzie z własnej woli nabywał kolejne umiejętności, kiedy już dojdzie do limitu obecnych. Teraz, kiedy wierzę, że jego podejście uległo zmianie, a jego pojęcie idei poświęcenia po prostu rozszerzyło się na cały świat czarodziejów, rozumiem, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Starałem się go zmusić do miłości, ale on już kocha. Nawet, jeśli nie będzie celem przepowiedni, to i tak zrobi w swoim życiu wielkie rzeczy. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz, Severusie, że każde poświęcenie było warte doprowadzenia go do tego punktu w jego życiu?

Dumbledore sprowadził na niego w tym momencie najcięższe przymuszenie jak do tej pory, niedbały ruch, którego by się nie podjął, gdyby tylko nie był w tym momencie pewien, że wygrywa. Zanurzył się pod nim, utopił go i zastanowił się nad tym, że te słowa nie poruszyły go nawet na tyle, żeby go rozwścieczyć.

 _Wyrosłem ponad to. Wiem, że to nieprawda i że nie ma sensu marnować oddechu na kłótnię z nim. Są dla mnie cenne wyłącznie jako obraz tego, co Dumbledore myśli o sytuacji._

– Wiem, że często chwaliłem jego zdolności podczas moich zajęć z eliksirów – wymamrotał Snape. To było tego rodzaju wyznanie, którego Dumbledore się teraz po nim spodziewał, pełne niechęci przyznanie prawdy przynajmniej części słów rozmówcy bez bezpośredniego przyznania, że ten ma rację. Dumbledore będzie postrzegał wszystko jako interakcję jego przymuszenia i podstawowej osobowości Snape'a. Snape pozwolił sobie jednak dodać coś innego. – Co nie oznacza, że potrzebował się nauczyć _wszystkiego_ co wie.

– Niektóre nauki bym zmienił, tak – przyznał Dumbledore. – Ale sedno sprawy tkwi w tym, Severusie, że odkryjesz, że on wie _wszystko_ czego _potrzebuje_ wiedzieć.

 _Jak to odkryję, to będę bardzo zaskoczony._

– Być może – powiedział Snape, po czym pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. – Ale czy naprawdę się panu wydaje, że chłopca powinno się zaciągać na siłę w pobliże jego rodziców? Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że będzie się przeciw temu stawiał. Przysięgał już nawet, że napisze swojemu ojcu, że nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie.

Dumbledore puścił mu oczko.

– Och, ale mam swoje źródła, Severusie, i wiem, że Harry wymienia się regularnie listami z Jamesem. Piszą do siebie co parę dni. To nic wielkiego, ale to przynajmniej uchylenie drzwi, pokazujące, że Harry będzie skłonny do podzielenia się swoim życiem ze swoimi krewniakami, jeśli tylko ci przekonają go, że są tego warci. Jeśli kiedyś napisze do swojej matki, to pozna jej pełną historię, a to powinno go na dobre przekonać.

Snape zwalczył w sobie chęć warknięcia. _Chłopak nie powiedział mi, że wciąż pisuje z tym debilem, którego ma za ojca!_

Ale był Ślizgonem, więc wzniósł się ponad swoją odruchową irytację i spojrzał na implikacje słów Dumbledore'a. _Źródło. Kto? Nie wierzę, że moi Ślizgoni nie zauważyliby, że ktoś regularnie wchodzi i wychodzi, raportując Dumbledore'owi o Harrym bez mojej wiedzy. Ktoś by już mi przynajmniej zasugerował, że powinienem się temu przyjrzeć._

Zdobył odpowiedź na to zagadnienie chwilę potem, kiedy tylko wysilił się na tyle, żeby o tym pomyśleć.

 _Osłony!_

Dyrektor Hogwartu, jeśli tylko chciał, mógł podsłuchiwać przez ściany i drzwi budynku. Nieczęsto się do tego uciekano; wiedza otrzymana w ten sposób była oszałamiająca i wymagała stałego monitorowania, w dodatku przypłacano ją stałe własną magią. Dumbledore miał tak wiele haków zaczepionych w umysłach innych ludzi, że od lat nie zwracał uwagi na osłony. Był w stanie jednak odnowić więzi, jakie łączyły dyrektora z jego szkołą. Nikt by wtedy nie wiedział, że podsłuchuje od strony drzwi, ścian, okien czy portretów.

Snape zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore nie wiedział może już o jego planie, ale odrzucił od siebie ten pomysł. Będzie musiał się zachowywać, jakby nikt o niczym nie wiedział, albo przepadnie. Większość swoich knowań i tak trzymał we własnej głowie, co zwykle okazywało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. A najlepszym wyjściem, by uniknąć nasilenia podglądania go, było dokończenie dokładnie tego, po co tu pozornie przyszedł: przekonania Dumbledore'a do tego, że można mu ufać.

Odwrócił wzrok od dyrektora i przybrał ton, który ze wszystkich ludzi tylko Dumbledore kiedykolwiek słyszał.

– Nie lubię myśleć o tym, że kiedyś stracę chłopca, dyrektorze. Wie pan, że niełatwo mi przychodzi przywiązywanie się do ludzi, a on... – Pokręcił głową, jakby już i tak powiedział za dużo.

– Wiem, Severusie, wiem. – Dumbledore przechylił się ponad swoim biurkiem i poklepał go po ręce. – Ale rodzina to istotna i święta rzecz – zwłaszcza w kwestii Harry'ego, który spędził tak wiele lat w izolacji ze swoją. Nie pozbawiłbyś go możliwości powrotu do nich, gdyby sam podjął tę decyzję, prawda?

 _Owszem, pozbawiłbym. Gdyby teraz podjął decyzję o powrocie do nich, to oznaczałoby, że oszalał, a wtedy musiałbym podjąć odpowiednie kroki._

– Nie, dyrektorze – szepnął Snape.

– Wiem, że ty sam miałeś... delikatniejsze relacje ze swoją matką, niż się zwykle do tego przyznajesz – powiedział Dumbledore z uprzejmą przerwą. – Nie, żeby Lily była jedynym magicznym rodzicem Harry'ego, ale wciąż wierzę, że są między nimi pewne podobieństwa.

 _Dzięki Merlinowi za oklumencję_. Snape spokojnie przygwoździł swoją furię, bezmyślną reakcję. _Stara się mnie wytrącić z równowagi. Jedyne, co teraz muszę zrobić, to mu na to nie pozwolić._

– Nie podzieliłem się z panem tą wiedzą, żeby pan ją teraz wykorzystywał jako broń przeciw mnie, dyrektorze – powiedział z warknięciem.

Dumbledore podniósł rękę, wyglądając, jakby było mu przykro, ale gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się jego rozluźnionym kącikom oczu, zauważyłby jego głębokie zadowolenie z siebie.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Severusie. Przepraszam. – Zamilkł na moment. – Czy chciałeś jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać w kwestii młodego Harry'ego? Znasz już moje intencje. Wciąż chcę znaleźć jakiś sposób na pogodzenie go z jego krewniakami, ale przyjąłem do wiadomości, że moje dotychczasowe metody nie działały jak należy, a znalezienie takich, które zadziałają, zajmie mi trochę czasu.

– Nie, dyrektorze. – Snape wstał, trzymając wzrok bardzo ostrożnie wbity w podłogę. Nie chciał, żeby Dumbledore zauważył bunt w tym, jak trzyma głowę, czy w skrzywieniu jego szyi, nie teraz, kiedy tak świetnie sobie poradził. – Zna pan moje intencje. A ja... przyznaję, że w pańskich może być trochę racji.

 _Gdyby świat był kompletnie inny. Gdyby rodzina Harry'ego nie była siedliskiem żmii, jakim jest._

– Dobrze, Severusie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze do mnie zajrzysz w wolnej chwili, naprawdę lubię z tobą rozmawiać, a już od _naprawdę_ dawna nie mieliśmy ku temu okazji.

 _Jak niby miałem z tobą porozmawiać, kiedy ostatnie dwa miesiące spędziłem w więzieniu?_ pomyślał Snape, ale na głos powiedział tylko:

– Do widzenia, Albusie. – Następnie skrzywił się, jakby stary nawyk go zmusił do wypowiedzenia imienia, kiedy wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

Wychodząc, czuł intensywną radość Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście, że dyrektor się ucieszył. Snape najwyraźniej pozwolił się złapać prosto w jego sidła. Wypełnił jego oczekiwania perfekcyjnie, a Dumbledore zanadto sobie ufał, żeby choćby podejrzewać, że jego własne oczekiwania były nieodpowiednie. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to, jak jego oczekiwania zawiodły go w tej całej aferze z Harrym, a mimo to i tak wydawało mu się, że Harry'ego wciąż da się pogodzić z jego rodzicami.

Snape zaczekał, aż nie znalazł się z powrotem w lochach, bo wiedział, że co subtelniejsze zaklęcia, wplecione w tutejsze kamienie, cokolwiek zniechęcały osłony dyrektora do działania. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął szklaną butelkę ze swojej kieszeni i przechylił ją, żeby ta odbiła w sobie światło. Srebrna ciecz eliksiru myślodsiewnego lśniła od przechwyconych wspomnień. Jeśli Snape odpowiednio poprowadził tę rozmowę, a wydawało mu się, że tak było, to w tej butelce znalazły się wspomnienia Dumbledore'a dotyczące treningu Harry'ego. Snape wiedział, że ten często odwiedzał Dolinę Godryka, kiedy chłopcy Potterów wciąż byli dziećmi.

 _Czy też, kiedy Connor był dzieckiem, a Harry młodym dorosłym._

 _Nie wiem jeszcze, co z nimi zrobię. Ale będę cierpliwy. Wiem, że mi się w pewnym momencie przydadzą._

 _Szach i mat, Albusie. Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, kiedy bawisz się ze Ślizgonami._

Snape schował butelkę z powrotem do kieszeni, skrzywił się na pokaz dla osłon i ruszył pośpiesznie w dół korytarza.

* * *

Harry pierwszy byłby gotów się przyznać, że często nie widział od razu spraw takimi, jakie one były. Przez długi czas uważał niekompetencję Connora za słodką, dziecinną naiwność. Pomylił rozwijające się szaleństwo Syriusza, a potem jego opętanie przez Voldemorta, z jego zmiennymi nastrojami. Wierzył swoim rodzicom, kiedy ci mówili mu, że Peter był winny, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, że posiadanie jakichkolwiek mrocznych zdolności to oznaka, że jest się skończonym złem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie posiadał wrodzonego daru do odróżnienia prawdy od kłamstw.

Mimo to i tak miał wrażenie, że niewyobrażalnie długo zajęło mu zwrócenie uwagi na to, że Draco go traktuje jakoś inaczej i jak bardzo jego zachowanie różniło się od normalnych relacji między przyjaciółmi.

Draco go często dotykał. Draco zawsze to robił i Harry po prostu przyjął to do wiadomości jako coś, co ten po prostu potrzebuje robić, nawyk, coś w rodzaju tego, jak Hermiona ciągnie się za kosmyk włosów, ilekroć się namyśla. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby to miało cokolwiek _znaczyć_. Niby co by miało? To się po prostu zdarzało.

Draco często wydawał się zirytowany, kiedy ludzie przerywali mu jak rozmawiał z Harrym. Draco zawsze to robił. To była część jego osobowości, sygnalizująca dziecinne pragnienie wiecznego zajmowania pierwszego miejsca w czyichś myślach. Harry'emu nawet schlebiało to, że Draco wybrał na swojego rozmówcę właśnie jego. Ale przecież, gdyby nie został wybranym przez niego rozmówcą, to przecież ktoś inny by nim był.

A teraz.. teraz te dwie sprawy, pośród wielu innych, uległy zmianie. Draco wciąż je robił, ale nie robił ich w ten sam _sposób_. Harry nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczęła się ta zmiana, ale wreszcie ją zauważył.

Draco dotykał go bez przerwy: delikatne muśnięcie ramieniem, kiedy go mijał, próby przygładzania mu włosów co rano, jakby to miało cokolwiek dać, łagodne odsunięcie go z drogi, ilekroć Harry o mały włos na kogoś nie wpadł w zatłoczonym korytarzu. Teraz jednak te dotknięcia były dziwne, miękkie, pełne podziwu, jakby Draco nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, że Harry istnieje w tym samym świecie co on. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie wcześniej tłumaczył sobie, że to może być pozostałość po jego starym nawyku oszukiwania Dracona iluzjami – oczywiście, że teraz jego przyjaciel będzie chciał się upewnić, że jest solidny – albo czymś jeszcze innym.

Draco przechylał teraz głowę na bok i rzucał ludziom to _spojrzenie_ , ilekroć podszedł do nich ktoś, kto chciał porozmawiać z Harrym. Rozważał ich, osądzał i, zazwyczaj, lekceważył. Draco odsuwał się na bok bez protestu, jeśli uznawał, że ich obecność była ważna, ale zwykle po prostu pozostawał w pobliżu, czekając niecierpliwie na to, żeby pochwycić z powrotem dla siebie całą uwagę Harry'ego.

A teraz było jeszcze _to_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się szklanej żmii, którą znalazł w swoim kufrze podczas szukania swoich notatek, które w zeszłym roku spisał na temat mrocznych stworzeń, bo chciał sprawdzić, czy może pomogą mu jakoś z siecią jednorożców. Wciąż lśniła na niebiesko i choć fiolet wciąż czaił się na brzegach, sugerując, że Draco się o niego martwi, to błękit był kolorem dominującym.

Z tego, co Harry pamiętał, niebieski nie był kolorem opisanym w zaklęciu, który wybrał do stworzenia butelki dla Dracona, a przecież Draco na niej właśnie się wzorował, tworząc tę żmiję.

Harry pokręcił głową i wstał. Nie mieli tego dnia wróżbiarstwa, bo Trelawney wzięła chorobowe, a Draco wciąż był na starożytnych runach. To była jedna z naprawdę niewielu okazji, jaką Harry mógł wykorzystać, żeby wymknąć się do biblioteki i w spokoju poszukać koloru niebieskiego.

 _Poza tym, mogę zawsze poszukać informacji na temat jednorożców, skoro już tam będę._

* * *

Harry ostrożnie oparł ogromny tom, "Kolory duszy: Wgląd w powszechne metody odczytywania aury", o krawędź stołu. Madam Pince odprowadziła go wyjątkowo surowym spojrzeniem, kiedy wyciągnął tę książkę z półki. Nie chciał go teraz przypadkiem upuścić i doczekać się wściekłej reakcji, połączonej z wykopaniem go z biblioteki.

Przekartkował książkę, przeglądając pobieżnie każdą stronę, szukając wspomnienia o zaklęciu, które rzucił na butelkę. Inne akapity przykuły jego uwagę, ale żaden nie wydawał mu się zanadto istotny.

 _...wierzy się, że blady, mroźny błękit sugeruje, że ktoś, gdzieś wzdycha za swoim kochankiem..._

 _...Ciemnozielony jako kolor duszy ma kilka istotnych odczytów. Jeden z nich sugeruje, że to oznacza bogate życie, tak jak samo życie ożywa z nastaniem lata, ponieważ ten odcień jest kojarzony z letnimi liśćmi. Inny naciska, że taka dusza jest naznaczona tendencją do mroku, ponieważ ten odcień zieleni jest z nich wszystkich najbliższy czerni..._

 _...Wierzono kiedyś, że wieszcze widzą dusze w kolorach, ale teraz ogólnie przyjmuje się, że to jednak nie jest prawda..._

Wreszcie Harry znalazł opis zaklęcia i pokręcił głową, kiedy je zobaczył. Lista kolorów była znacznie dłuższa od tej, którą znalazł, kiedy po raz pierwszy czytał jego opis. Oczywiście, nic dziwnego, że książka z Pokątnej miała ograniczoną ilość informacji. Ułożył się wygodniej, zauważając z rezygnacją, że poszukiwania mogą chwilę potrwać, ponieważ lista była ogromna i podzielona została w subtelne odcienie, takie jak "głęboka, złotawa czerwień", czy "blada, limonowa zieleń".

Ku jego szczeremu zaskoczeniu, na całej liście był tylko jeden niebieski. Jego opis sprawił, że jego szok się tylko pogłębił.

 _Niebieski. Głęboka miłość; oddanie._

Harry poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle. Oczy zapiekły go od czegoś, co mogło, ale nie musiało być początkiem łez. Odsunął od siebie książkę z jej pochyłej do horyzontalnej pozycji, co było ruchem, który nie zatrząsł nawet stołem, ale i tak sprawił, że Madam Pince skrzywiła się na niego, po czym pochylił się do przodu. Czuł się odseparowany od swojego ciała, a jego ręce trzęsły mu się okrutnie.

 _Ja..._

 _To niemożliwe._

Harry może i by pomyślał, że to mogło oznaczać przyjacielską miłość, o której Draco już go kilka razy informował, że wobec niego czuje, ale na liście znajdowały się kolory odpowiadające za przyjaźń i przede wszystkim były one w rozmaitych odcieniach zieleni.

Niebieski sugerował romantyczną miłość.

 _Ale Draco nie może mnie tak kochać_ , pomyślał Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy. _To nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Znaczy... ludzie kochają się na różne sposoby, ale przecież zawsze mają jakiś_ powód _, żeby się w kimś zakochać, nawet, jeśli nie potrafią go do końca wyjaśnić. Nikt nie chodzi po świecie, zakochując się w każdej przypadkowo spotkanej osobie. A Draco przecież nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby się ze mnie zakochać._

Harry rozumiał, czemu ktoś miałby się zakochać w _Draconie_ ; to nie był żaden problem. Był zdolny do wyjątkowo zawziętej lojalności. Jego okazjonalne napady zdziecinnienia były nawet pocieszne, kiedy się już do nich człowiek przyzwyczai. Potrafił się przyznać do swoich błędów, tak jak to zrobił po wezwaniu Julii. Podejmował kroki, żeby się zmienić, bez chwalenia się o tym na prawo i lewo, jak na przykład jego próby nauczenia się rytuałów czystokrwistych. Lśnił radością, kiedy był szczęśliwy, lśnił gniewem, kiedy był zły i zazwyczaj zachowywał się niczym żywe okno, prowadzące do niezwykłego świata. Z punktu widzenia Harry'ego większość ludzi taka była – dlatego powiedział Verze, że wszystkich ludzi postrzega jako pięknych, naprawdę mówił wtedy szczerze – ale dusza Dracona była dla Harry'ego wyjątkowo wyraźna.

Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Dracona, oferującego mu tę emocję, po części przez to, co sam powiedział, a Harry zrozumiał zdecydowanie za późno, że wierzy, że dla każdego istnieje ktoś idealny. Harry w bardzo oczywisty sposób nie był idealny dla Dracona. On generalnie w bardzo oczywisty sposób nie był idealny dla kogokolwiek. Żałował, że Draco wpadł w pułapkę myślenia, że Harry właśnie taki jest i zastanawiał się, czy w swojej ignorancji nie zrobił czegoś, co tego wrażenia nie pogłębiło.

 _On chce mnie kochać w sensie światła księżyca._

Harry za młodu niewiele się nauczył o czystokrwistych małżeństwach i powiązaniach, ponieważ wiedział, że nigdy sam nie wejdzie w ten rodzaj sojuszu – nie mógł się z kimś ożenić, ani związać, bo przecież nie miałby dość czasu na to _i_ na mieszkanie z Connorem – a to nie był rodzaj sojuszu, do jakiego ich rodzice kiedykolwiek by zmusili Connora. Przeczytał jednak o siedmiu rodzajach romantycznej miłości, w których istnienie wierzyli antyczni czarodzieje i czarownice, po części dlatego, że bez przerwy wspominano o nich w innych dziełach, a także dlatego, że to było jedno z niewielu wierzeń, które przekroczyły podział między Światłem i Mrokiem.

Była miłość cieni, w której partnerzy troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem. Była miłość mroku, w której partnerzy utknęli w wyniszczającym ich tańcu, który zwykle kończył się śmiercią jednego, albo obojga – na niej budowano tragiczne, pełne pasji opowieści. Była miłość światła gwiazd, w której miłość rosła z pragnienia ułatwienia tej drugiej osobie życia, a potem podróżowała w zachmurzonej miksturze światła i ciemności przez całe życie kochanków. Większość aranżowanych małżeństw i związków miała za zadanie sprowokowanie światła gwiazd.

Była miłość błyskawicy, w której emocje rozpalały się szybko, zwykle kończąc się stosunkami i pośpiesznym zalotami, ale po jakimś czasie zanikała i mogła zostawić parę wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwych ludzi, którzy byli powiązani ze sobą do końca życia. Była miłość świetlików, która wyłaniała się z przyjaźni do ciepła i powolnego, zwykłego przemieszczenia uczuć, nigdy nie osiągając wyżyn emocji, których mogła sięgnąć błyskawica albo mrok, ale też nigdy nie wygasając i nie umierając.

Była miłość światła księżyca – idealny, niewinny, szczęśliwy rodzaj miłości, który nagle pojawiał się pewnego dnia i stopniowo rósł w siłę, lśniąc bez końca, zawsze, nawet wtedy, kiedy sytuacja wyglądała na wyjątkowo nieciekawą, ponieważ księżyc zawsze był na niebie, nawet kiedy był w zaćmieniu.

Takiej właśnie miłości pragnął Draco i to był dokładnie ten rodzaj miłości, której Harry nie był w stanie zaakceptować. Jeśli małżeństwo albo związek się rozpadł, to wcale nie znaczy, że nie było idealne. Ci partnerzy wciąż mogą znaleźć swoje szczęście gdzie indziej. A może będą bardziej szczęśliwi jak będą sami. Mogą ponownie za kogoś wyjść, albo się z kimś powiązać i znowu popełnić błąd. Harry widział na własne oczy już taką różnorodność dusz, że nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że dla nich wszystkich istniały prywatne, pojedyncze ścieżki, które poprowadzą ich do szczęścia, a wszystkie inne próby sprowadzą na nie zgubę.

Była też miłość światła słonecznego.

Harry podniósł "Kolory duszy" i zaniósł je z powrotem na ich miejsce na półce, kompletnie nie przejmując się już złowrogim spojrzeniem Madam Pince. Ruszył dalej wzdłuż regały i po chwili znalazł książkę, której szukał, "Świetlista Pani i Mroczny Pan", więc po nią sięgnął. Przeczytał ją pobieżnie parę dni temu, żeby się upewnić, że Świetlista Pani, w której zakochał się przodek Adalrico, była nikim innym jak Calypso McGonagall. Zniszczyła Orlego Pana, po którego stronie walczył Bulstrode. Nic dziwnego, że Lady McGonagall odrzuciła od siebie jego późniejsze zaloty.

Ale w tej chwili nie Harry nie interesował się tą częścią jej historii. Przekartkował książkę niemal do samego końca, aż do rozdziału, który przeczytał, jak był jeszcze dzieckiem, po czym się nad nim pochylił.

 _Calypso McGonagall skupiła całą swoją moc w swoim głosie i to właśnie ten głos ostatecznie zniszczył Orlego Pana. Ściągnęła wszystkich swoich wrogów w jedno miejsce, na jedno pole bitwy na północy Szkocji. Kiedy już się wszyscy zebrali, wszystkie te mroczne czarownice i czarodzieje, skierowała swój głos w dół, do ziemi, śpiewając._

 _I ta odpowiedziała jej Najgłębszą ze Wszystkich Pieśni i zniszczyła Orlego Pana i jego sojuszników w trzęsieniu ziemi, które nie ruszyło nikogo poza nimi._

 _Lady ruszyła potem pieszo przez pole walki, zabrawszy uprzednio ze sobą wieszcza. Chciała zobaczyć, czy pośród jej rannych przeciwników nie znajdzie się ktoś z duszą, kogo można jeszcze uratować._

Harry nie rozumiał kiedyś tego zdania, nie rozumiał, czemu Lady McGonagall miałaby zabierać na pole bitwy ze sobą kogoś zdolnego do czynienia przepowiedni, ale teraz wreszcie to do niego dotarło. To musiał być wieszcz tego rodzaju co Vera, zdolny zajrzeć komuś w duszę i zobaczyć, czy ta osoba jest warta ratunku.

 _Pośród rannych i rozerwanych na kawałki, natknęli się na Achernar Black. Ta czarownica była najpotężniejszym sojusznikiem Orlego Pana – nie najsilniejszym, ale wszyscy się jej bali, bo była jego najlepszym katem i jego prawą ręką. Jej moc również leżała w jej głosie. Nie potrzebowała batów, czy klątw niewybaczalnych, by kogoś złamać. Musiała tylko z nimi porozmawiać, a ta osoba pod koniec rozmowy wrzeszczała. Kiedy ją znaleźli, była ciężko ranna, ale żywa._

 _Świetlista Pani obejrzała się na swojego wieszcza i zaczekała._

– _Wciąż ją można uratować – powiedział wieszcz, po sięgnięciu w kierunku duszy Achernar Black._

 _Calypso McGonagall nie czekała na wyjaśnienia. Wzięła ranną czarownicę na ręce i osobiście zabrała ją z pola bitwy, po czym zajęła się nią, pielęgnowała póki ta nie wyzdrowiała, a potem trzymała ją u siebie w domu, starając się przywrócić do życia tę wiecznie uciekającą jej iskrę dobroci i ludzkości, którą wieszcz ujrzał w głębi jej przesiąkniętej mrokiem duszy._

 _Musiało minąć siedem lat nim Achernar w końcu nie zaprzestała prób ucieczki czy samobójstwa i nikomu nie przyszło się dowiedzieć o tym, o czym w prywatnych chwilach rozmawiała z Lady. Pewnym jest jednak, że te dwie czarownice powiązały się dokładnie dziesięć lat po bitwie z Orlim Panem, a kiedy udało im się znaleźć dziewczynę, która stała się magiczną dziedziczką Lady Calypso, a przez to dziedziczką rodu McGonagall, jej związek stał się małżeństwem._

 _Są one najlepszym przykładem miłości światła słonecznego, miłości, która jest sobie równa, potężna i płonąca wiecznie, miłości dwójki, którzy, kiedy związani ze sobą, lśnią niczym najpiękniejsza z gwiazd. Wszystkie te elementy są istotne, inaczej to nie będzie miłością światła słonecznego. Równa: w której kochankowie nigdy nie doświadczają niepewności względem drugiej osoby, nawet w chwilach słabości. Potężna: żeby się nigdy nie poddali i przestali płonąć do siebie uczuciem. Płonąca: żeby lśniła światłem i ciepłem na wszystkich, którzy ich otaczają._

 _Świat jest bogatszy, kiedy pojawia się na nim para kochająca się miłością światła słonecznego i bez względu na to, czy ta płonie między dwójką świetlistych, czy dwójką mrocznych, czy po jednym z każdego, to ceni się ją nieskończenie wszędzie, gdzie padnie._

Harry opuścił książkę i zamknął oczy. _Takiej właśnie miłości chciałbym doznać, gdybym sobie w ogóle mógł pozwolić na marzenia o zainteresowaniu kogoś moją osobą. Takiej właśnie miłości pragnąłbym dla Draco, gdyby tylko on w tak oczywisty sposób nie pragnął czegoś innego. Oszukuje sam siebie. Nie jestem w stanie mu czegokolwiek zaoferować, a nawet jeśli, to on przecież zasługuje na coś więcej, zwłaszcza, jeśli pragnie miłości światła księżyca – czy w ogóle jakiejkolwiek innej._

 _Dlatego właśnie będę mu musiał o tym powiedzieć. I będzie mu przykro z tego powodu i mi też będzie, ale przecież nie mogę go tak oszukiwać. Nie wiem, jak on zdołał się przekonać do tego, że jestem dla niego idealny, przez pryzmat jakiej maski mnie ciągle widzi, ale muszę go przekonać, że się myli._

Harry odłożył delikatnie "Świetlistą Panią i Mrocznego Pana" z powrotem na miejsce, po czym wyszedł z biblioteki i ruszył w kierunku klasy antycznych run.


	52. One tańczą

Draco robi w tym rozdziale dokładnie to, co Draco zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji, ponieważ jest sobą, zna Harry'ego i jest okropnie Uparty.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci:** **One tańczą**

Draco westchnął, kiedy skończył rysować ostatnią runę. _Naprawdę_ podobały mu się te zajęcia, ale czasami niekończące się, drobne wariacje między runami sprawiały, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. I nawet nie tworzyły jakiegoś zabawnego efektu, kiedy się je źle dobrało. Po prostu nie _działały_ , a człowiek nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, póki nie spróbował ich użyć.

Draco zastanawiał się, czemu ktokolwiek miałby spróbować wykorzystać je w walce, bo sam miał wrażenie, że one się bardziej nadają do sytuacji z dala od frontu. Mimo to istniały historie o wytrenowanych w runach wojennych magach i maginiach...

Pokręcił głową i ułożył myśli tam, gdzie było ich miejsce, w ten sam sposób w jaki włożył książkę z powrotem do swojej szkolnej torby. Czas na myślenie o zajęciach był podczas samych zajęć i odrabiania pracy domowej. W każdej innej chwili chciał myśleć o innych sprawach.

Jego umysł momentalnie wrócił do jego ulubionego obiektu rozmyślań, oczywiście. _Harry._

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, idąc pomiędzy ławkami i innymi uczniami, którzy również kierowali się do drzwi. Wiedział, że idzie im powoli i że to zawsze będzie powolny proces, ale poczynali z Harrym pewne postępy. Harry powiedział mu o Moodym i wspólnie obserwowali profesora obrony, chociaż ten nie popełnił więcej równie spektakularnego błędu jak wtedy, kiedy spróbował rzucić w Harry'ego Imperiusem. Harry też nie stawał na głowie, żeby porozmawiać z innymi ludźmi tylko dlatego, że Draco tego nie lubił. Harry zauważał, kiedy coś było nie tak i pytał go o to.

Sprawy nie układały się tak idealnie, jak Draco by sobie tego życzył, ale nie były też aż takie głupie jak wtedy, kiedy Harry nie chciał z nim porozmawiać o swojej matce.

A potem, oczywiście, Draco wyszedł z sali antycznych runów i zobaczył stojącego pod ścianą Harry'ego, czekającego na niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Umysł Dracona momentalnie wskoczył na wyższy bieg, starając się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, które nie równałoby się z katastrofą dla jednego z nich, albo może nawet obu. – Stało ci się coś?

Harry zamrugał, jakby uważał, że to dziwne, że to była pierwsza myśl, która przyszła Draconowi do głowy, ale pokręcił głową.

– Wróżbiarstwo odwołane – wyjaśnił. – Ale znalazłem coś i chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

Draco pozwolił, żeby ramiona mu opadły z ulgi, przez co jego torba się zsunęła i musiał po nią sięgnąć. Harry był szybszy i poprawił ją. Draco zerknął na niego. W brzuchu mu się ścisnęło, kiedy zobaczył coś nieskończenie łagodnego w tych zielonych oczach, jakby Harry tylko czekał na powiedzenie mu o czymś nieprzyjemnym.

– A jednak, _stało_ ci się coś – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie.

Harry dotknął jego ramienia, gestem tak delikatnym i krótkim, że Draco ledwie to poczuł. Wiedział jednak, że do niego doszło. Nie miał zamiaru się zwodzić, kiedy Harry tak rzadko dotykał go jako pierwszy.

– Nie – powiedział. – Ale obawiam się, że tobie może zaraz się coś stać. Muszę porozmawiać o tym z tobą na osobności, Draco.

Wciąż niepewny tego, o co tu właściwie może chodzić, Draco kiwnął powoli głową.

– O tej porze nikogo nie powinno być w odleglejszych zakątkach biblioteki.

Harry westchnął.

– Obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy. Potrzebujemy miejsca z dala od wszystkiego, Draco.

– Czemu?

– Bo możesz... wrzeszczeć.

Wreszcie Draco powiązał łagodny wyraz oczu Harry'ego i jego zachowanie. Ten idiota znowu planował się jakoś poświęcić. Będzie przekonany, że to dla dobra Dracona, oczywiście, bez względu na to, co by to nie było. Może miał zamiar zakończyć ich przyjaźń, albo wycofać się z układu dzielenia się wszystkim z Draconem.

Płomień gniewu powędrował mu po kręgosłupie.

– Na drugim piętrze znajduje się klasa, do której prawie nikt nie zagląda – powiedział chłodno. – Skorzystajmy z niej.

Harry zamrugał, ale wyglądał na równie zadowolonego faktem, że przynajmniej nie muszą nigdzie wchodzić po schodach, żeby dotrzeć do jakiejś opuszczonej sali gdzieś na siódmym piętrze.

– W porządku – powiedział, po czym ruszył u boku Dracona, kiedy wspólnie skierowali się w górę korytarza. Przez cały czas przyglądał mu się kącikiem oka. Miał twarz ponurą, ale zdeterminowaną i od czasu do czasu przygryzał wargę.

 _Och, tak. To kolejne poświęcenie._

Draco czuł, jak jego złość piecze mu serce, aż to nie zrobiło się twarde niczym węgiel. Zależało mu na Harrym, oczywiście, że tak, ale nawet zatroskany przyjaciel prędzej czy później straci cierpliwość do tych jego napadów. A jeśli Harry chciał poświęcić coś, czego Draco też pragnął, to będzie musiał przygotować się na długą walkę. Łagodny upór, którego Harry zawsze miał w nadmiarze, tym razem mu nie wystarczy.

 _Skoro on nie potrafi być samolubny, to ja będę za nas obu._

Draco rozprzestrzenił swoje emocjonalne zmysły. Przez ostatni tydzień starał się je utrzymywać przy sobie, ucząc się, jak żyć bez pomocy emocji Harry'ego, chodzić pomiędzy innymi ludźmi i czuć tylko to, co sam chciał. Mimo to, chłopiec, którego kochał, wciąż był jego najłatwiejszym celem. Wyczuł śliski kamień determinacji, wywąchał zapach wiciokrzewu, czyli jego troski o niego, oraz zobaczył przelotnie blask różowego światła, który zwykle oznaczał, że Harry ma zamiar zrobić coś "dobrego", na co wcale nie miał ochoty.

Draco kiwnął szybko głową. Potwierdzał tylko swoje podejrzenia i niemal przekonał sam siebie, że czegokolwiek on chce i jest gotów o to walczyć, Harry pewnie będzie chciał tego samego, więc o to też będzie walczył.

 _Nie opuszczę go, choćby nie wiem co. Lepiej, żeby mnie nawet o to nie prosił._

* * *

Dotarli do sali i Draco wszedł do środka, rozglądając się ostrożnie. Moody czasami wykorzystywał tę klasę do fizycznych pokazów magii, na które zwykła sala zajęć byłaby za mała. Teraz jednak byli tam sami. Harry wszedł za nim, a Draco zamknął za nimi drzwi.

 _Pewnie spróbuje nawiać jak tylko się zorientuje, jak poważnie do tego podchodzę._

Harry odwrócił się w jego kierunku ze szczerym wyrazem twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Draco się temu postawił. To była piękna, łagodna mina, ale bardzo manipulacyjna. Harry często się do niej uciekał, ilekroć starał się uspokoić Milicentę czy Pansy, kiedy te były nadąsane.

– Draco – powiedział Harry – znalazłem nowy kolor, niebieski, w szklanej żmii, którą od ciebie dostałem. Poszedłem do biblioteki, żeby to sprawdzić i dowiedziałem się, że to oznacza romantyczną miłość. Już wiem, że się we mnie zakochałeś. – Nabrał głębokiego oddechu.

Draco zagapił się na niego, jego własny szok chwilowo przegnał wszelkie emocje, które do tej pory otrzymywał od Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że to wyjdzie akurat _w ten_ sposób. Miał plany względem tego, co się stanie, kiedy wreszcie sam powie Harry'emu, czy też, co się wydawało bardziej prawdopodobne, któryś ze Ślizgonów go o tym poinformuje. Coś takiego nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Potem jednak dotarło do niego, jak Harry się na niego patrzył przez cały ten czas i poczuł, jak jego irytacja i gniew stają się furią, mocną i głęboką.

– I przyszedłeś powiedzieć mi, że nie jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć na tą miłość tym samym – przerwał mu. Nie tylko to chciał powiedzieć – wręcz był w stanie w tym momencie przewidzieć odpowiedź, którą da mu na to Harry – ale to był niezbędny krok w tej rozmowie.

Harry pokręcił głową, a jego oczy otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej. _Rozwaliłby wszystkich w polityce, gdyby tylko zaczął używać tej miny do czegokolwiek innego_ , pomyślał cynicznie Draco.

– To nie tak, Draco. Gdybym tylko mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się w kimś zakochać, to zakochałbym się właśnie w tobie. Jak mógłbym nie? Tylko ciebie znam tak dobrze, tylko ty podjąłeś się wysiłku, żeby _naprawić_ swoje błędy, które poczyniłeś wobec mnie i zmusiłeś mnie do poprawienia swoich własnych. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się przelotny uśmiech, który zniknął równie szybko co spadająca gwiazda. – Byłeś moim przyjacielem odkąd przybyliśmy wspólnie do Hogwartu i tak wiele przez to ucierpiałeś, że zwykłego człowieka te wszystkie próby by zniszczyły, a mimo to wciąż przy mnie jesteś. Wiem jednak, że musiałeś się zakochać w jakiejś nieidealnej części mnie i ubzdurałeś sobie, że ta część _jest_ idealna. Dlatego przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem tylko tą częścią. Wiem, że będziesz w wyniku tego cierpiał przez jakiś czas, ale niemoralnym byłoby z mojej strony wciąż cię okłamywać tylko dlatego, że lubię się pławić w twojej uwadze i miłości. – Zamilknął i przyjrzał się uważnie Draconowi.

Draco zdołał minąć już furię i wpadł w czyste zaskoczenie, któremu nie było znowu tak daleko od rozbawienia. No oczywiście, że Harry w ten sposób zareaguje. Co było _naprawdę_ śmieszne to to, że Harry'emu w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że Draco się tak po prostu na to zgodzi.

Roześmiał się.

Harry zamrugał, po czym przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

– Pomyliłem się? – zapytał. – Czy ten niebieski kolor oznacza, że zakochałeś się w kimś innym?

 _O nie, na to ci nie pozwolę._ Draco zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i mocno złapał Harry'ego za rękę. To musiało go zaboleć, ale Harry nie skrzywił się, ani nie spróbował się wyrwać. Stał tylko tam, czekając cierpliwie aż Draco mu wszystko wyjaśni. Oczywiście, że nie widział niczego złego czy niewłaściwego we własnej retoryce.

– Więc uważasz, że wiele przeszedłem – mruknął do niego Draco. – Próby, które zniszczyłyby normalnego człowieka.

– Naprawdę mam to na myśli. – Harry przymrużył oczy. Najwyraźniej jego własny temperament go zakuł. – Mogę to powtórzyć tak wiele razy ile tylko będziesz chciał. Nie mówię rzeczy, których nie mam tak naprawdę na myśli... nie tobie.

Draco poczuł, jak rosnąca w nim słodkość może go lada moment rozproszyć od meritum sprawy, więc odepchnął ją chwilowo od siebie. Będzie musiał wyjaśnić Harry'emu kilka spraw i naprawdę musiał się na tym skupić.

– Wiem, że naprawdę miałeś to na myśli – wymamrotał, przysuwając się bliżej. Harry patrzył się wprost na niego, nie pozwalając mu się zastraszyć, czy zmusić do cofnięcia przed nim. To była jedna z tych małych rzeczy, które Draco tak w nim kochał i pozwolił, by to zalśniło w jego oczach, kiedy patrzył się na niego poważnie. – Czego najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz, Harry, to tego, że wcale nie zakochałem się w jakiejś nieidealnej części ciebie. Widziałem już wszystko to, czym jesteś, łącznie z irytującymi częściami, i wszystko to składa się na osobę, którą kocham.

– Nie możesz – powiedział Harry. – Twoje własne słowa temu przeczą.

 _Och, jasne, Harry, baw się teraz w prawnika. Nigdy ci to nie wychodziło._ Draco podniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego pytania.

– Przyszedłeś do mnie i odbyłeś ze mną rozmowę, tuż przed świętami, o perfekcji – powiedział Harry, zadzierając podbródek do góry. – Powiedziałeś, że uważasz, że dla każdego czarodzieja czy czarownicy istnieje tylko jeden czarodziej albo czarownica. Że będą oni dla siebie idealni. Nie zgodziliśmy się pod tym względem, pamiętasz? Nie wierzę w ten rodzaj perfekcji, Draco. Ale jeśli mnie kochasz, to znaczy, że wydaje ci się, że ją we mnie znalazłeś, co wchodzi w oczywisty dysonans względem tego, kim naprawdę jestem. Nie wierzę w twoje ideały o perfekcji, a twoja idealna czarownica albo czarodziej musieliby w nie wierzyć.

Draco zorientował się, że znajduje się znacznie bliżej granicy gniewu niż chciał. _Merlinie, Harry, nikt tak jak ty nie jest w stanie mną tak pomiatać._ Nabrał głębokiego tchu, przełykając z nim wszystkie krzywdzące słowa, które był w tym momencie gotów powiedzieć.

– Chciałem wtedy tylko przedyskutować z tobą tę ideę, Harry – powiedział Draco. – To wszystko. Nic dziwnego, że źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Sam w sumie nie do końca rozumiałem wtedy jeszcze, o czym właściwie mówiłem, bo utknąłem wtedy mentalnie gdzieś pomiędzy pragnieniem powiedzenia ci o tym i powstrzymaniem cię przed odgadnięciem, że to _w tobie_ się właśnie zakochałem. Dość jednak powiedzieć, że przecież udowodniłem już, że jestem w stanie żyć razem z kimś, kto ma inny światopogląd od mojego. Żaden problem. Robiłem to już od czterech lat, prawda?

– Trzech i pół – poprawił go Harry.

– Nie pozwolę twojej pedanterii tego zrujnować – powiedział Draco. – Nie pozwolę niczemu tego zrujnować. – Kroczył teraz po bardzo wąskiej granicy. _Naprawdę_ miał ochotę po prostu zacząć wrzeszczeć na Harry'ego, wygarnąć mu, że jest głupi, albo go pocałować, albo zrobić coś jeszcze, co by rozwiało całą tę potrzebę ostrożnej rozmowy. Ale Harry zignorowałby to wszystko. Tylko słowa są tak naprawdę w stanie dotrzeć do jego serca. – Jeśli powiesz mi, że mam zostawić cię w spokoju, to tak, oczywiście, że to zrobię. Ale wszystko inne to tylko pozostałości po tych idiotyzmach, którymi cię karmiono całe życie. – _Dotrzymam swojej obietnicy, nie skrzywdzę matki Harry'ego. Nie chcę nawet o niej wspominać._ – Powiedziałeś, że wziąłbyś mnie pod uwagę, gdybyś tylko mógł sobie pozwolić zakochać się w kimś innym. Co miałeś przez to na myśli? Czemu nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić?

Harry pociągnął za swoją rękę, starając się od niego odsunąć. Draco nie chciał go puścić. Harry na niego syknął, ale Draco wciąż stał tuż obok niego. Zauważył, że ilekroć rozmowa zbaczała na jego trening, Harry miał tendencję do odcinania się od rozmowy i odsuwania od każdego, kto próbował go dotknąć. Stały, fizyczny kontakt, mu to teraz uniemożliwi, a jeśli czegoś Draco naprawdę w tej chwili nie chciał, to tego, żeby Harry odzyskał równowagę i spróbował wybrnąć z tego własną logiką i zmierzyć się z Draconem na równym gruncie mentalnym.

 _Potem będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu, żeby porozmawiać ze sobą jak równy z równym. A jeśli to robi ze mnie przebiegłego, koszmarnego Ślizgona, to trudno. Kiedy Harry obudził się z tamtego snu też nie byłem za bardzo fair wobec niego._

– Przecież znasz na to odpowiedź – powiedział wreszcie Harry. Najwyraźniej uznał, że skoro i tak nie jest w stanie się od niego odsunąć, to w takim razie równie dobrze może utrzymywać dalej kontakt wzrokowy. _Wcale się nie boję_ , mówiła jego zacięta mina, nawet jeśli zdradzały go jego trzęsące się dłonie. – Ja zginę w tej wojnie, Draco. To jest niemal pewne. A nawet, jeśli przeżyję, to nie będę miał czasu na kochanka. Będę miał zbyt wiele na głowie, od uwalniania magicznych stworzeń, po pomaganie innym czarodziejom, którym udało się przetrwać wojnę. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe wobec ciebie, oczekiwać od ciebie, żebyś czekał na mnie w domu, jak jakaś ckliwa dzierlatka, która codziennie wygląda przez okno z nadzieją, że jej mąż powróci z wojny. _Nie poproszę_ cię o coś takiego. Nikogo bym o coś takiego nie poprosił, ale już na pewno nie ciebie. Jesteś tak samo wolny jak wszyscy. Powinieneś mieć prawo do wybierania własnego życia.

 _Słodkie_ , musiał przyznać Draco. _Podejrzewam, że naprawdę wielu ludzi dałoby się w tym momencie przekonać – albo myśląc, że powinni wybrać kogoś innego, albo uznając, że Harry jest wobec nich chłodny i nie życzy sobie żadnego rodzaju towarzystwa._

 _Prawie mi ich żal. Dobrze, że sam znam go lepiej._

– Nigdy nie będę czekał na ciebie w domu, Harry – powiedział. – Będę brał udział w tych samych bitwach co ty, żeby móc walczyć u twojego boku, w polityce będę knuł razem z tobą, tak samo jak mam zamiar udzielać się przy wszystkim, czego się podejmiesz. Kocham cię. Nie ma w tobie niczego, co byłoby mi obce i żadna część twojego życia też nie będzie mi obca. Wiem, że nigdy nie będziemy _tacy sami_ , zrozumiałem to, kiedy wezwałem Julię Malfoy, ale wciąż możemy być sobie _równi_. – Zamilknął na moment, po czym wzruszył ramionami. _Powiedziałem już wiele innych rzeczy, które mogłyby zabrzmieć głupio, jeśli Harry je niewłaściwie odbierze. Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć i to._ – Chcę cię kochać w sposób światła słonecznego, jeśli znasz w ogóle ten termin.

Twarz Harry'ego pobladła nagle okrutnie.

– Ale ty chcesz miłości światła księżyca – wydukał.

Draco zamrugał na niego. Wydawało mu się, że jak do tej pory naprawdę nieźle im szło, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak nie był w stanie nadążyć za Harrym, który najwyraźniej wszedł na klif zrobiony z logiki, zeskoczył z jego krawędzi, po czym wylądował po przeciwnej stronie przepaści w jakimś zupełnie innym miejscu.

– Czemu tak uważasz?

– Przez to całe gadanie o perfekcji. – Harry przymrużył oczy, jakby przyglądał się jakiejś musze, która wpadła mu do szklanki soku dyniowego. Draco poczuł napływ nadziei. _Miałeś to wszystko zaplanowane, co, Harry? A ja ci to postawiłem na głowie._ – To miłość światła księżyca nazywa się idealną. Słoneczna miłość parzy czasami ludzi. Jest zbyt agresywna. Jeśli chcesz kogoś idealnego, to chcesz kochać jak księżyc.

– Nie – powiedział powoli Draco. Był już w stanie zrozumieć, skąd się wzięło to nieporozumienie, ale nie pojmował, czemu Harry był taki blady, kiedy o tym mówił. – Jestem całkiem pewny. Chcę kochać niczym słońce. Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy tego pragną, w mniejszym czy większym stopniu, chyba, że ich do reszty powaliło i chcą ciemności, ale większość ludzi się godzi z tym, co samo się pojawi w ich życiu. Ja nie mam takiego zamiaru. Mam ciebie i będę cię miał, przynajmniej dopóki nie powiesz mi wprost, że mam sobie pójść. – Skorzystał z rozkojarzenia Harry'ego i złapał go za drugą rękę.

– Ale to nie... – zaczął Harry, po czym się powstrzymał. Pociągnął rękami, próbując się uwolnić z uchwytu Dracona. Draco zignorował jego ruch. Harry po raz pierwszy oderwał od niego wzrok, wbijając go w swoje dłonie. – No dobra, no to chcesz miłości światła słonecznego – powiedział, niespodziewanie szorstko. – Świetnie. Idealnie. Mam nadzieję, że ją znajdziesz. Ale nie znajdziesz jej ze mną.

Draco zgrzytnął zębami. Czuł, jak mu się kiszki skręcały, ale przypomniał sobie też o wszystkich idiotyzmach, w które Harry wierzył na swój temat. To pewnie też dałoby się prześledzić bezpośrednio do jednego z nich.

– Czemu nie? Nie pragniesz jej dla siebie?

– Pewnie, że pragnę – powiedział Harry. – Ale to głupie marzenie. Dziecinne, jak sam już powiedziałeś. Większość ludzi przyjmuje życie i swoje relacje takimi, jakie one są. A ja mam coś innego. Mam obowiązki, które nie znikną, a jeśli zacznę myśleć o kochankach czy narzeczonych, to wszystko się zacznie walić w gruzy. Zostałem stworzony, by _pomagać_ innym ludziom, Draco. Trzymam się na uboczu i sprawiam, że będą szczęśliwsi. To właśnie powinienem zrobić. – Tym razem szarpnął ręką na tyle mocno, że Draco musiał poluźnić uchwyt na jego lewej dłoni.

Mimo wszystko wciąż wszystko szło znacznie lepiej niż Draco oczekiwał. Harry przecież w każdej chwili mógł użyć swojej magii, żeby się od niego uwolnić, przygwoździć Dracona do ściany, zmusić go, żeby się zamknął, ale wyglądało na to, że nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Wibrował znerwicowaniem, ale nie sięgnął po swoją moc.

Z drugiej strony, Draco wiedział już, kto jest w tym przypadku jego głównym wrogiem. Miał zamiar zaatakować go każdą bronią, jaką miał w swoim repertuarze.

– To po prostu _głupie_ , Harry – powiedział, utrzymując swój głos niskim i rozkazującym. – Czemu wszyscy poza tobą zasługują na kochanków, tylko ty nie? Co jest niby w tobie takiego nadzwyczajnego? – Przechylił głowę na bok. – To ty przecież wcześniej mówiłeś o tym, jacy to otaczający cię ludzie nie są wspaniali, że są lepsi od ciebie, że nie jesteś nikim specjalnym. – To ostatnie zawsze sprawiało, że Draconowi chciało się śmiać, póki go brzuch nie rozboli, ale wiedział, że Harry w to wierzy na swój temat.

– Ale w tym właśnie rzecz – powiedział Harry. Starał się pozbierać z powrotem do kupy roztrzaskane fragmenty swojej maski i koszmarnie mu to nie wychodziło. – Oni wszyscy _są_ lepsi ode mnie, Draco. Wszyscy są tacy wspaniali. Zasługujesz na kogoś, przy kim będziesz szczęśliwy, kto będzie cię kochał tak, jak ty tego pragniesz. Ja nie jestem w stanie być tą osobą.

– To nie tak, że nie jesteś tą osobą z natury, Harry – powiedział Draco. – To nawet nie tak, że ty nie chcesz być tą osobą. Więc o co chodzi?

– To nie... – Harry przełknął ślinę. – Nie ma takiego... – Zamilkł, wyglądając na kompletnie zagubionego.

Draco zrozumiał. Harry widział tę ścieżkę równie wyraźnie co on sam. Jeśli Harry przyzna, że jedna z fundamentalnych prawd, w które zawsze wierzył na swój temat, jest kłamstwem, to będzie musiał zacząć podważać inne. Domek z kart się zawali, nawet jeśli zajęło mu to już całe lata, by się rozpaść do końca. Harry nie będzie w stanie dłużej się ukrywać za jakimiś głupimi, nielogicznymi zapewnieniami, takimi jak stwierdzenie, że wszyscy wokół są lepsi od niego. Będzie musiał się poddać i przyznać, że czasami jest od nich lepszy, czasami taki sam, a potem będzie musiał zacząć wchodzić z nimi w relacje jako człowiek i czarodziej, a nie jakiś odległy dobroczyńca.

Draco podejrzewał, że to musiało być dla niego przerażające i właśnie dlatego Harry walczył z tym ze wszystkich sił. Metoda, którą obrał, pewnie by podziałała na kogoś, kto nie znałby go tak dobrze jak Draco.

– Dopuściłem się strasznych rzeczy, Draco. Wiesz o tym. Przyzywałem mroczną magię. Nie troszczyłem się wystarczająco. Popełniłem tak wiele błędów. Pozbawiłem cię przytomności i zostawiłem samego w zeszłym roku, kiedy chciałeś mi pomóc. Aż do końca zeszłego roku ceniłem Connora bardziej od ciebie, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to cię zawsze doprowadzało do szału. – Harry znowu spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Widzisz? To też są części mnie.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco. Czuł spokój, minął już początkowy napływ emocji, który sprawił, że tak szybko stanął tuż obok Harry'ego. – Co najwyraźniej nie dociera do ciebie, Harry, to to, że wybaczyłem ci już to wszystko. To przecież twoje własne credo. Wiem, że nie znosisz, kiedy używa się go przeciw tobie, ale proszę bardzo. Czasami nie możemy kontrolować tego, co robią nasi właśni przyjaciele. Czy kochankowie, skoro już o tym mowa.

– Nie rozumiesz? – Harry wierzgnął do tyłu. Draco puścił jego prawy nadgarstek i poprawił uchwyt na lewym. – Przecież to się może _znowu_ wydarzyć.

– Wtedy się zdenerwuję – powiedział Draco. – A potem znowu ci wybaczę i wrócimy do punktu wyjścia. O ile nie powiesz mi, że mam cię zostawić w spokoju, Harry, albo że nie jesteś w stanie mnie w ogóle kochać w ten szczególny sposób. Wówczas dam ci spokój. Ale najpierw musisz mi o tym powiedzieć. Twoje próby odstraszenia mnie od siebie w ogóle na mnie nie działają.

Harry spojrzał na niego bezsilnie. Draco przybrał minę, którą uważał za swoją najlepszą pośród tych troskliwych i wyrażających chęć pomocy.

– Cholera by cię, to nie jest _śmieszne_ – syknął na niego Harry.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jest.

– To jest... nie możesz mnie w ten sposób kochać – powiedział Harry.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Draco. – Czy w ten sposób chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam ci dać spokój? – Zebrał się w sobie. To będzie bolało, będzie tego nienawidził, ale był gotów choćby skoczyć z klifu, gdyby Harry go o to poprosił.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – To jest niemożliwe w ten sam sposób, w jaki latanie bez miotły jest niemożliwe. Po prostu _nie możesz_. Gdybyś naprawdę był w stanie zobaczyć moją duszę, to byś mnie nie kochał. Wciąż widzisz tylko fragment mnie i na tej podstawie przekonujesz sam siebie do tego, że mogę być dla ciebie dobrym partnerem. Ale ta część to nie ja, Draco. – Draco zauważył, że Harry się uspokoił nieco teraz, kiedy wreszcie zdołał nagiąć logikę z powrotem do jej torturowanego latami kształtu. – Nie jestem tym, czym ci się wydaje, że jestem.

– Skąd to niby wiesz? – zapytał Draco. – Nie siedzisz mi w głowie, nie dzielisz moich osądów.

– Ponieważ znam samego siebie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – I jeśli mnie kochasz, to znaczy, że nie znasz całej prawdy. Jedno wyklucza drugie. – Wyglądał na niemal zrelaksowanego.

– Zajrzałeś mi do umysłu, widziałeś, co czuję. – Draco _był_ w stanie dalej to ciągnąć, dalej stawiać temu czoła. _Był_. Strasznie miał ochotę teraz odpuścić i zacząć się miotać i wrzeszczeć, ale to by w niczym nie pomogło, a Draco minął już punkt, w którym uciekałby się do złości i łez tylko dlatego, że to byłoby przyjemne. – W dalszym ciągu wydaje ci się, że się mylę, Harry?

– Możesz wierzyć w to, że widzisz mnie takiego, jakim jestem, ale to nie znaczy, że to prawda.

 _No dobrze, zwalczymy truciznę trucizną._

– A skąd wiesz, że twoje własne postrzeganie samego siebie jest właściwe? O ile nie zamanifestowałeś nagle magicznego talentu, o którym zapomniałeś mi wspomnieć, to przecież sam też nie jesteś w stanie zobaczyć własnej duszy.

Uśmiech spełzł Harry'emu z twarzy. Draco podniósł głowę. _Tak myślałem. Wciąż nie wrócił do swojej bezpiecznej wizji samego siebie. Wciąż mogę roztrzaskać jego chwiejną wieżę pewności siebie, nawet tak prostym zdaniem jak to._

– Bo wiem – powiedział Harry przez nagle ściśnięte gardło. – Bo mówiono mi to całe życie... – Zamilkł.

Draco łagodnie pogłaskał go po dłoni, co było kontrastem do jego ostrych słów.

– Przez to, co ci twoja matka mówiła, prawda, Harry? Twoja matka, która, jak sam wiesz, cię dręczyła i okłamywała?

– Przestań. – Harry po raz pierwszy rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Draco owinął się wokół własnej osi, ale zakotwiczył własne stopy w podłodze i zatrzymał gwałtownie Harry'ego.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie przestanę. Obiecałem ci, że jej nie skrzywdzę i nie będę na nią złorzeczył, ale nigdy ci nie obiecywałem, że nie będę z tobą szczery, Harry. A już na pewno nigdy nie obiecywałem ci, że nie będę obrażał _ciebie_. Bo prawda jest taka, że zachowujesz się jak tchórz. Tak strasznie boisz się tego, co to może oznaczać, że jesteś lepszy niż ci się wydawało, że chcesz ode mnie uciec.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem. Dyszał ciężko, bezgłośny wrzask zawisł mu w ustach, oczy zeszkliły mu się od łez. Pokręcił szaleńczo głową, starając się cofnąć przed Draconem.

– Nie – szepnął. – To nie jest... to nie może być tak, tylko dlatego, że ty tego chcesz. Bo nie jest. Wiem, że to nie ma żadnego sensu i wiem, że to mi właśnie powiesz, ale mam to _gdzieś_ , bo tak właśnie jest i kropka.

Draco westchnął ciężko. Strasznie chciał wypuścić Harry'ego, pozwolić mu się przegrupować. Będą mieli całą resztę życia, żeby to sobie wyjaśnić. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli teraz go wypuści, to kto wie, kiedy następnym razem znowu uda im się zabrnąć tak daleko. Harry zbuduje wokół siebie ściany, wysokie i solidne, wymyśli nowe, logiczne argumenty, które odwrócą uwagę Dracona od kryjących się pośród nich licznych nielogiczności. A Draco nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że jak będzie w innym nastroju, to czy będzie równie hojny i wybaczający jak teraz.

 _A może po prostu boisz się mieszkania z Harrym w jednym pokoju, kiedy on wie, że go kochasz._

Draco przyjął to do wiadomości, po czym odłożył tę myśl na bok, ponieważ ta w żaden sposób mu się w tej chwili nie przyda.

– Słuchaj, Harry – szepnął. – Czy istnieje ktoś, komu byś zaufał, że jego pogląd na ciebie będzie _całkowicie_ bezstronny, ktoś, kto będzie w stanie zobaczyć twoją duszę i powiedzieć ci na jej temat prawdę?

– Wieszcze – wymamrotał Harry. – Vera. Ta, którą spotkałeś tej nocy, kiedy przyzwałeś Julię. Ale ona już wróciła do swojego Sanktuarium. A w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, komu byłbym w stanie zaufać z takim osądem...

Zamarł nagle.

– Chyba byś mnie nie zaciągnął do nich siłą, Draco, prawda?

– Do kogo? – _Tak, Harry, zaciągnę cię tam. Przykro mi, ale nawet, jeśli ostatecznie to nie mnie wybierzesz, to chcę, żebyś w ogóle miał do tego dostęp. Vera zmusiła cię do spojrzenia na twoją własną duszę, ale potem znowu sobie poszła. To będzie musiało być spojrzenie, przed którym nie będziesz w stanie się wycofać._

– Jednorożców – powiedział Harry niemal bezgłośnie. – One są w stanie rozpoznać niewinność. Są w stanie rozpoznać dobroć. I wydaje mi się, że już wiem, jak zniszczyć ich sieć. – Po raz ostatni zwrócił w stronę Dracona te szeroko otwarte, apelujące oczy. – Ale to nie byłoby właściwe, prawda? Bo miałbym wtedy samolubny powód do zniszczenia ich sieci, a to przecież nie zgrywa się z tym, co powinien robić prawdziwy _vates_. Możemy poczekać...

– I z czasem znajdzie się jeszcze więcej samolubnych powodów – wciął się Draco. – Poza tym, Harry, powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że prawdziwy _vates_ powinien się znać na wskroś. Czy to nie powinno włączać dowolnej prawdy, którą poznasz dzięki jednorożcom?

Harry zamknął oczy. Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nie powstrzyma tego głazu przed stoczeniem się ze zbocza.

– W porządku – szepnął. – Tak. Pójdę... pójdziemy do nich.

Draco kiwnął głową.

– Teraz.

Harry otworzył usta, ale najwyraźniej zorientował się, że to się na nic nie zda. Kiwnął lekko głową.

* * *

Harry trząsł się, kiedy szedł ścieżką w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, pochylając się, żeby przejść pod gałęziami śliskimi od lodu i naznaczonymi mroźnymi kwiatami. Nie dygotał z zimna, ani przez to, jak mocno Draco zaciskał mu rękę na nadgarstku, którego przez cały ten czas nie chciał puścić, nawet jeśli to było naprawdę przerażająco przyjemne. Nie przejmował się nawet tak bardzo faktem, że zaraz zobaczy się z jednorożcami.

To było raczej na myśl o tym, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć po uwolnieniu jednorożców, kiedy już nie będzie w stanie się przed tym dłużej kryć.

Kopyto uderzyło obok niego w zmarzniętą ziemię. Harry wiedział, że centaury ich obserwują i nie zerknął nawet w ich kierunku, wbijając wzrok z uporem przed siebie.

Tak czy inaczej, teraz pozostało mu już tylko przeć naprzód. Znajdował się na rozdrożach i ktoś zatrzasnął za nim wrota.

Harry zerknął przelotnie na Dracona. _Nie, to nie był żaden tajemniczy ktoś. Dobrze znam jego imię._

Z jednej ze stron mignęło mu coś białego – opadający płatek śniegu.

Nie będzie w stanie zmienić tego, co się stanie.

Zatrzęsło nim konwulsyjnie i Harry objął się wolną ręką.

W lesie zabrzęczały dzwonki.

Zaskoczony, Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, czując się przez chwilę dziwnie nago. Ostatnim razem, kiedy był w lesie, wąż Wielu podróżował na jego ramieniu i był w stanie go wykorzystać do odwrócenia uwagi Tybalta i Johna. Od grudnia jednakże wszystkie węże Wielu zebrały się w swojej norze, pielęgnując jaja, które miały się niebawem wykluć, więc teraz Harry miał tylko przy sobie swoją własną magię i odwagę własnych przekonań, co zdawało mu się zdecydowanie niewystarczające.

Dzwonki znowu zabrzmiały i na ścieżkę wyszedł ogier jednorożec.

Harry patrzył na jego ruchy i prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że na jego własny płaszcz padło zimowe światło, odbite od jednorożca. Jego złote podkowy się podniosły i opadły w dziwnym ruchu, który zdawał się nie kreować żadnego echa w otaczającej ich pieśni dzwonków. Pochylił łeb, potrząsnął karkiem, a jego uszy drgnęły na sposób, który bardziej przypominał jelenia niż konia, ale wszystkie te ruchy zdawały się tylko ściągać coraz więcej światła, by to mogło odbić się od jego srebrnego rogu.

 _Jednorożce to stworzenia klarownego spojrzenia – szczerości, Światła. Wie, po co tu przeszedłem._

Harry wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Jednorożec podszedł do niego, ale zatrzymał się tuż przed nim z opuszczoną głową i rogiem skierowanym w lewe ramię Harry'ego.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, był w stanie zobaczyć lśniącą sieć, która oplątywała jednorożca i uciekała w głąb lasu, by pętać pozostałe. Wiedział, ze wskazówek, jakie przeczytał w książkach podczas swoich badań w temacie jednorożców, że Zgredek miał rację względem ich sieci. Antyczni czarodzieje spętali je, ponieważ jednorożce były zbyt piękne.

Spętali je jednak również _dlatego_ , że były piękne. Chcieli mieć w swoim pobliżu jednorożce po prostu po to, żeby na nie popatrzeć. Nie mogli znieść myśli o tym, że te stworzenia się rozbiegną po świecie, jak to robiły naturalnie, żyjąc w parach albo pojedynczo, z dala od siebie, w miejscach, które uświęciły swoją obecnością. Nie mogli znieść myśli o tym, że niektórym z nich przyszłoby umrzeć bez zobaczenia chociaż raz jednorożca, albo widząc tylko mignięcie białego kształtu gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami i odległy, przytłumiony dźwięk dzwonków.

Ale jeśli jednorożce chciały się komuś pokazać wyłącznie jako odległy, pośpieszny blask światła słonecznego albo księżycowego, to powinny być w stanie to zrobić. Harry wreszcie był gotów przywrócić im ich wolną wolę.

Zmusił się do zignorowania swojej własnej motywacji i stojącego obok w bezruchu Dracona, wstrząśniętego podziwem. Wyciągnął rękę, zanurzył ją pod siecią i w samym jej środku znalazł jej słaby punkt.

Czarodzieje byli zadowoleni z tego, że dokładnie wiedzieli, gdzie żyją teraz jednorożce i co trzeba zrobić, żeby je tam zatrzymać. Przyjdą kilka razy w życiu w to miejsce, żeby je zobaczyć, ale potem sobie pójdą. Antyczni czarodzieje byli zdesperowani, żeby zobaczyć choć odrobinę tego piękna i ich pragnienie utrzymywało sieć potężną. W miarę jak to pragnienie słabło, środek sieci zaczynał się powoli sam rozplątywać.

Harry musiał w tym momencie zwalczyć, głównie, swoje _własne_ pragnienie utrzymania tego piękna w pobliżu, zniewolonego.

To było cięższe niż tego oczekiwał. Wyobraził sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie przyjdzie mu zobaczyć w swoim życiu jednorożca i chociaż zobaczył je tylko kilka razy, przy czym jeden z tych razy widział jak Quirrell zabija jednego z nich, to i tak było mu ciężko. To było niczym próba poddania jednego z kolorów, które widział od zawsze. Jakby wyglądał jego świat, gdyby nagle nie był w stanie zobaczyć srebra, bieli, czy złota? Inne wciąż by tu były, ale nie byłyby w stanie zająć miejsca tego, co utracił.

Ogier nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Stał tylko i obserwował go cierpliwie. Jego sierść mieniła się lekko w świetle.

Harry zamknął oczy jeszcze mocniej i znalazł odpowiedź w swoim własnym nawyku do poświęcenia i tym, czego mogłyby pragnąć jednorożce. Był w stanie poddać jedną z rzeczy, które lubił. Poświęcał już takie, które znacznie więcej dla niego znaczyły.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o jednorożce...

Harry wyobraził je sobie jako wolne, czyli takie, jakie będą, kiedy już z nimi skończy i nagle rozpłakał się, łzy ściekały mu po policzkach. Sięgnął i złapał mocno za środek sieci, a ta rozpadła się w jego dłoni niczym martwy naskórek. Wreszcie, wreszcie ktoś przedłożył dobro jednorożców ponad swoją własną przyjemność i tylko tego było do tego trzeba. Harry żałował, że jednorożce były tak długo zniewolone z tak prostego powodu.

A potem nagle żal zniknął.

Harry otworzył oczy.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu spojrzał prosto w serce Światła i zrozumiał, w tym ułamku sekundy, czemu jego matka i Dumbledore tak bardzo je kochali.

Jednorożec lśnił, oświetlając całą okolicę, pięknem tego rodzaju, które było jaśniejsze, potężniejsze i bogatsze od czegokolwiek, co było wokół niego, pięknem, które nie sprawiało, że gołe drzewa, zwiędłe liście i lód wyglądały przy nim na bezwartościowe, ale które transformowało je i użyczało im własnego światła, by te mogły lśnić razem z nim. Harry po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, jakiego koloru jest radość.

A potem jego własna skóra zaczęła lśnić.

Harry z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w dół, na siebie. Jego skóra zrobiła się przezroczysta i był w stanie zobaczyć głęboką, czystą zieleń przelewającą się w jego dłoniach i nadgarstkach. To się rozprzestrzeniło w dół, obejmując całe jego ciało, a potem nabrało złotego blasku. Złoto–zielony, kolor liści w czasie lata, kolory, których znaczenie Harry znał i wiedział, że razem oznaczają duszę będącą na skraju zarówno mroku jak i światła, ale też taką, która wkracza w lato swojego bytu i była gotowa zaoferować innym lato.

 _To_ się w nim kryło. Jeśli to nie był kolor jego duszy, to był to, przynajmniej, kolor tego, kim był.

Ta świadomość sprawiła, że nogi się pod nim ugięły. Harry opadł na śnieg na ścieżce, a zielono–złote światło podążyło razem z nim, błyszcząc i lśniąc teraz jeszcze mocniej, wzmagając się stopniowo, aż nie zaczęło padać na otaczający ich las, który nagle zaczął wyglądać, jakby sama wiosna na niego lśniła. Harry wyczuł, że Draco uklęknął obok niego i go przytulił mocno. Starał się coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Gardło mu się ścisnęło z żalu i radości tak potężnych, że były gotowe go zabić. Nie słyszał tego, co Draco do niego mówił; świat był przeraźliwym, tętniącym chaosem, przez dudniące mu w uszach serce.

To nie było w stanie jednak uciszyć jego własnych myśli, a te powtarzały jedno, raz za razem. _Moja matka się myliła. Och, tak strasznie się myliła._

Spomiędzy drzew wyszły inne jednorożce, ich nogi uginały się niczym trzciny, ich karki pochylały się niczym łabędzie w zalotach, każdy ich krok był niczym taniec. Zebrały się razem, po czym puściły galopem, tworząc wokół Harry'ego i Dracona potężne koło, każdy z nich lśnił niczym witraż, przez który słońce pada pełną siłą, promieniując wdzięcznością, spełnieniem i radością.

Harry poczuł, jak gula w jego gardle się rozpuszcza i znowu zaczął płakać, mimo, że naprawdę starał się powstrzymać łzy. Bariery upadły, a on wyszedł z jesieni i zimy i wreszcie było mu dane poznać lato i wiosnę.

Krąg zaczął się rozmywać, nabierając prędkości. Jednorożce były teraz rozmazanymi chmurami chwały i pojawiały się na nich smugi błękitu, czerwieni i złota, poza zwyczajową bielą i srebrem. Ścieżka i las wypełniły się światłem setek tysięcy wschodów słońca, wznoszącym się ku niebu, niczym zorza.

Wraz ze światłem odpłynęły jednorożce, wznosząc się w niekończącym się wirze, już nie jako niewyraźne, rozmyte smugi, ale podmuchy światła, pomniejsze były źrebiętami, większe klaczami i ogierami, mieniąc się nieskończoną ilością kolorów.

Ale Światłem. Zawsze Światłem.

Dotarły do punktu znajdującego się jakieś sto stóp nad ziemią i nagle zadrżały. Przez chwilę cały widok zamarł. Harry usłyszał, jak Draco wciąga szybko powietrze za nim. Podniósł wzrok, żeby to zapamiętać. Był pewien, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczą czegoś takiego. Jednorożce wreszcie były wolne.

Nadszedł go moment, w którym zamarzył sobie, żeby tak już było zawsze, ale odrzucił to od siebie, ponieważ zmiana była jednym z praw życia.

Wreszcie obraz brzęknął w jednym, ostatecznym okrzyku muzyki i rozpadł się na kawałki. Płonące fragmenty rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach. Jednorożce znowu rozbiegały się po całym świecie i mugole mogą nawet zobaczyć czasem ich przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy te będą przebiegały ulicami ich miast, albo kiedy będą pielęgnować swoje ogródki i zobaczą nagle blask w lesie, tak samo jak czarodzieje będą w stanie zobaczyć je w dzikich lasach, czy galopujących brzegiem morza. Jednorożce pojawiały się tam, gdzie im się podobało i teraz, po raz pierwszy o wielu stuleci, wreszcie mogły to znowu zrobić.

Cisza i spokój wydawały się bardzo dziwne i nieznane po tym wszystkim, czy też byłyby, gdyby nie posmak światła, wciąż pozostający na lodzie, liściach i łysych drzewach.

Zielono–złote lśnienie Harry'ego przygasło łagodnie, choć niektóre z promyków wciąż przeświecały mu przez materiał szaty, niczym ostatnie nuty muzyki. Harry usłyszał wreszcie, że sam dyszy. Zamknął mocno oczy i spróbował wziąć się w garść.

– Wiesz – szepnął – że ta droga może być naprawdę długa i może minąć naprawdę wiele czasu, zanim będę w stanie kochać cię w ten sam sposób, w jaki ty kochasz mnie.

– Wiem – szepnął Draco. Jego głos był ochrypły. – Ale już nie będziesz się wzdragał przed ruszeniem tą drogą, prawda?

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym znalazł w sobie odwagę, by otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na Dracona.

Draco uśmiechał się do niego. W jego oczach lśniło lato.


	53. Dodatek: Zerknięcia

**Dodatek: Zerknięcia**

Milicenta zerknęła ponad swoją książką, kiedy drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu otworzyły się i do środka weszli Harry z Draconem. W pierwszej chwili prawie nie widziała twarzy Harry'ego; Draco pochylał się nad nim i mówił coś niskim, podekscytowanym głosem, przez który nabrała ochoty, żeby się nachylić w ich kierunku i podsłuchać. _Ludzie zawsze wydają swoje najskrytsze tajemnice, kiedy w ten sposób rozmawiają._

Wreszcie Harry pojawił się w zasięgu jej wzroku i Milicenta zamarła. Już miała się do nich zakraść, żeby wyłapać choć parę słów z ich rozmowy – Draco był za bardzo pogrążony w mówieniu, żeby ją zauważyć, a Harry w słuchaniu – ale teraz zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu.

 _Coś się stało. Nareszcie. Draco mu powiedział? Nie, Harry wygląda na to na zbyt wstrząśniętego. Wygląda, jakby ktoś go podniósł, po czym zanurzył pod wodą z dwadzieścia razy._

W powietrzu między nimi wisiała jednak jakaś istotna różnica i Milicenta ostatecznie odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, kiedy skierowali się w kierunku sypialni i weszli na górę po schodach, mrużąc oczy z namysłem.

 _Mam wrażenie, że Draco mu jednak_ powiedział. _Musiał. Tylko to by tak wstrząsnęło Harrym. Ale coś innego stało się przy okazji i raczej nie będą chcieli mi powiedzieć, co to było._

 _No dobrze, w takim razie zacznij od tego, co wiesz. Draco powiedział Harry'emu. A Harry nie uciekł z wrzaskiem w przeciwnym kierunku, inaczej Draco by wrócił do pokoju wspólnego sam, a jego magia by z furią niszczyła wszystko dokoła._

Milicenta wstała, wciąż zamyślona, po czym udała się, żeby napisać list do swojego ojca. Już nie raportowała mu o wszystkim, co Harry robił każdego dnia, ale to było coś większego, coś, co mogło zaważyć na ich politycznej pozycji w czymś, co Adalrico nazywał, z braku innej oficjalnej nazwy, koalicją Pottera. Jej ojciec będzie chciał się o tym dowiedzieć. Milicenta wiedziała o jego prywatnym zakładzie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w tej sprawie. Miała zamiar podarować swojemu ojcu kilka tygodni spokoju i czasu na przygotowania, zanim nie przyjdzie mu się spotkać z panem Malfoyem, kiedy to będzie musiał znosić jego przechwałki na temat wygranego zakładu.

* * *

Pansy utrzymała odpowiednio poważną minę, kiedy Harry i Draco ją mijali, udając, że jej praca domowa z transmutacji jest najbardziej interesującą na świecie rzeczą w tej chwili. Potem jednak odchyliła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się tak głośno, że Montague, usiłując odrabiać własne lekcje tuż obok niej, łypnął na nią niechętnie i przeniósł się gdzie indziej.

 _No nareszcie! Serio, gdyby Draco ociągał się z tym jeszcze trochę, to sama bym się zaczęła zalecać do Harry'ego. Od kiedy niby Malfoyowie są tacy cierpliwi i uparci?_

Pansy przewróciła się na bok i położyła głowę na ramieniu. Zobaczyła, jak Milicenta idzie do ich pokoju, niewątpliwie po to, żeby napisać list. Zawsze podchodziła do tego typu spraw szalenie poważnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywała się tak bardzo jak magiczna dziedziczka swojego ojca, jak w ostatnim miesiącu, kiedy jej matka miała urodzić lada chwila dziecko, które może, choć nie musi, pewnego dnia dzielić pozycję Milicenty w domu.

Pansy nie miała do napisania żadnych listów, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Była tylko dziedziczką krwi swojej matki i nie czuła potrzeby informowania jej o wyjątkowo oczywistym przywiązaniu, jakie czuli wobec siebie Harry i Draco, przynajmniej póki nie zrobią z tym czegoś więcej.

 _Niech się nacieszą swoją prywatnością_ , pomyślała Pansy, podnosząc znowu swoją książkę. Policzki bolały ją już od szerokiego uśmiechu. _Nie będą jej mieli zbyt długo. Draco pewnie się niebawem przekona, że umawianie się z bohaterem Hogwartu sprawi, że stanie się bardziej interesującą partią niż był do tej pory. O rany, ale się wkurzy, ale się będzie pluł i złorzeczył, kiedy się zorientuje, że prasa już się nie obawia tego, co może o nich powiedzieć Malfoy._

Nie była w stanie się powstrzymać i znowu wybuchła śmiechem.

* * *

Albus zamrugał powoli, budząc się z drzemki, której zapadnięcia nawet sobie nie przypominał. Ostatnio często mu się to zdarzało, kiedy tracił przytomność, nasłuchując osłon. Był tak zajęty obserwacją i nasłuchiwaniem wszystkiego w szkole, a potem sortowaniem tych wszystkich informacji do swojego zwykłego, ludzkiego umysłu, że dłuższą chwilę zajmowało mu zorientowanie się, które z nich były tak naprawdę istotne.

Teraz już wiedział.

Z ponurą miną podszedł do swojego okna i rzucił na nie zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mu zobaczyć Zakazany Las. Wydawał się być spokojny i nijaki, uginający się pod śniegiem, czyli dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być – póki Albus nie wzniósł swojej magii i nie spojrzał na niego oczami człowieka, który kiedyś był w stanie zostać _vatesem_ i mógł zobaczyć sieci.

Sieć jednorożców zniknęła i zabrała ze sobą ogromną część piękna i koloru lasu.

Albus zamknął oczy i westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, czy on nie rozumiał, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie jednorożce teraz będą w szerokim świecie, zarówno ze strony mugolskich łowców, jak i czarodziejów, którzy będą chcieli je upolować dla ich rogów. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle pojmował, że niewielka część radości, jaka codziennie obejmowała cały Hogwart, pochodziła ze szczęścia, które wydychały z siebie jednorożce, mieszkając w lesie i pozwalając, by to zmieszało się z powietrzem i stopniowo przenikało do szkoły, dodając uczniom spokoju ducha i pewności siebie.

 _Gdybym mu o tym powiedział, pewnie by tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że wyżej ceni sobie wolność jednorożców._

Albus pokręcił głową. Chłopiec był zbyt nieostrożny, zbyt niecierpliwy, zanadto się ze wszystkim śpieszył. Nie można mu było ufać w ten sam sposób, w jaki Albus, jako Świetlisty Pan, powinien być w stanie ufać innemu potężnemu czarodziejowi, że ten będzie rozsądny i nie wykorzysta swojej mocy, by zatrząść światem w posadach. Harry jednak nie był rozsądny, nigdy nie był. Gdyby był, to nie musieliby pętać jego magii.

Albus odwrócił się z namysłem z powrotem do swojego biurka. Dotrzyma swojej obietnicy i nie będzie się wtrącał w to, co Harry robi w szkole. Mógł jednak zająć się czymś innym, rzucić okruszek chleba na wodę i zobaczyć, czy coś do niego nie przypłynie. Przecież nie ma nic złego w _pisaniu_. Ten, do którego postanowił napisać list, prawdopodobnie i tak go odrzuci, jak to miał ostatnio w zwyczaju.

Ale mógł chociaż spróbować. Jego życie ostatnimi czasy składało się z długich i cierpliwych okresów czekania po wypróbowaniu czegoś, bo nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy i czy w ogóle zobaczy jakiekolwiek efekty.

* * *

Snape zerknął ponad książką dotyczącą prawa, którą czytał. Już był niemal czas na podwójne zajęcia z eliksirów dla Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, a on zastanawiał się, mimo, że jakaś część jego umysłu wciąż przetwarzała nowe informacje, które przed chwilą przeczytał, jak Harry będzie wyglądał tego ranka. Poprzedniej nocy był blady i wstrząśnięty, ale unikał wszystkich prób, jakich Snape się podejmował, żeby z nim o tym porozmawiać i po prostu poszedł spać.

Harry i Draco weszli pierwsi, co było dość niespotykane, ale byli tak zajęci rozmową, że nawet go nie zauważyli. Snape patrzył, jak zajmują swoje miejsca, nie zamykając się nawet na chwilę.

Nie. Oni nie byli zajęci rozmową. Oni byli zajęci _sobą nawzajem_.

Snape odetchnął wtedy, sycząc długo z zaskoczeniem. Harry poderwał wtedy na niego wzrok, ale chwilę później odwrócił się do niego bokiem, kiedy Draco powiedział mu coś kojącym tonem. Roześmiał się, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się rzadka, bezceremonialna radość, którą Snape widział u niego ostatnim razem zeszłego sierpnia, kiedy to Harry był tak bliski absolutnego spokoju ducha.

 _Powiedział mu. I to nie skończyło się katastrofą._

Snape patrzył się na nich bez wyrazu, starając się pojąć, jak w ogóle do tego doszło. Harry, z tego, co się orientował w jego relacjach z Draconem, raczej nie podszedłby do tego tak spokojnie. Byłby w stanie przyjąć przyjaźń Dracona i zwierzać mu się ze wszystkiego, ale między tym a zostaniem parą, czy wręcz kochankami, był wielki krok. W dodatku dochodziła jeszcze kwestia zauroczenia Dracona, które przecież powinno zniknąć już dawno temu. Zauroczenia miały to do siebie, zwłaszcza jak było się w wieku Dracona i miało się jego pozycję w życiu. Może być zaborczy, ale miał też wybujały temperament. Snape po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że chłopak szybko się zmęczy nie posiadaniem Harry'ego na własność i przerzuci swoje uczucia na kogoś innego, po prostu pozostając przy boku Harry'ego jako jego przyjaciel.

Z drugiej strony, zawsze podchodził do wszystkiego nieco inaczej, kiedy przychodziło do Harry'ego.

Snape już niemal postanowił, żeby wycofać się z powrotem w kierunku swoich wątpliwości, póki nie zobaczy czegoś bardziej solidnego, co może je zniszczyć na dobre, ale zatrzymał ten ciąg myśli. Czemu właściwie nie miałby sobie _pozwolić_ – to było to słowo, które unosiło się na brzegu jego świadomości – uwierzyć w to, że zauroczenie Dracona jednak przetrwa? Czy naprawdę miał zamiar się przygotowywać na to, że pewnego dnia Harry przyjdzie do niego ze złamanym sercem i będzie potrzebował pocieszenia?

 _Nie sądzę jednak, żeby do tego doszło. Jak go znam, potrzebowałby czegoś znacznie większego jak tylko wyznania, żeby się w ogóle pogodził z myślą o tym szczeblu relacji. Pewnie długo mówił Draco o tym, jak bardzo nie jest wart jego miłości, że jest pewien, że nikt nie jest w stanie go w ten sposób kochać i że z całą pewnością nie ma przed nim żadnej przyszłości. A Draco przecież nie ma na coś takiego cierpliwości._

A mimo to, jakoś przez to przebrnęli. Nie było między nimi jakiejś wielkiej zmiany, ale to już nie była też zwykła przyjaźń, co zauważy każdy, kto poświęciłby chwilę na zauważenie tego, jak wiele uwagi Harry poświęca ręce Dracona, którą ten położył na jego ramieniu, zerkając na nią, jakby wiedział, co ona tam robi, ale wciąż usiłując przyswoić sobie "dlaczego". Kiedyś tylko by tolerował ten dotyk, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, albo strąciłby rękę bez namysłu.

Snape uznał, że równie dobrze może zaczekać i zobaczyć, jak to się rozwinie. Wszystko mogło się potoczyć znacznie gorzej.

 _A teraz_ , pomyślał, zerkając przelotnie w kierunku szuflady, w której trzymał zamkniętą butelkę eliksiru myślodsiewnego, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiła się nuta wątpliwości, _prawie zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że powinienem trochę odroczyć mój plan. Powinienem przynajmniej porozmawiać najpierw o wszystkim z Harrym, zanim cokolwiek zrobię. Może powinienem też poprosić Draco o pomoc, skoro tak łatwo przychodzi mu teraz uspokajanie Harry'ego._

* * *

– Lucjuszu!

Lucjusz zerknął leniwie ponad książką, którą czytał. Kiedy ją wyjął z półki, chciał tylko sprawdzić kolor duszy Pottera, ale teoria kolorów okazała się być znacznie bardziej fascynująca niż ją pamiętał i ostatecznie przeczytał znacznie więcej niż początkowo zamierzał. Głęboka zieleń oznaczała dokładnie to, co mu się wydawało, że będzie, zarówno potężną moc, jak i mrok czający się w duszy. Lucjusz był z tego zadowolony. Oba te znaczenia zapowiadały dobre rzeczy dla jego rodziny, przynajmniej tak długo, jak przewidywania Narcyzy się sprawdzą.

A teraz wchodziła do pokoju, machając listem, pokrytym pismem, które wyglądało na draconowe. Ona sama pęczniała z dumy i radości.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i usiadł prosto, po czym sięgnął w jej kierunku, złapał za jej wolną dłoń i ją ucałował.

– Pozwól, że zgadnę, moja droga – powiedział. – Nasz syn jest już absolutnie przekonany, że Harry pewnego dnia zostanie naszym zięciem.

Jego żona zamrugała na niego, tak bliska zagapienia się, że Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na niewielki – bardzo niewielki – uśmieszek. Tak rzadko zdarzało mu się znaleźć o krok przed Narcyzą, że nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu, zwłaszcza, że miał okazję zobaczyć jej zaskoczoną minę.

Momentalnie się wyprostowała, oczywiście, i przymrużyła oczy.

– Przechwyciłeś sowę i przeczytałeś ten list zanim on jeszcze do mnie dotarł – oskarżyła go.

Lucjusz przewrócił stronę w swojej książce.

– Nie.

– Draco napisał do ciebie inny list, w którym zwierzył ci się ze swoich nadziei i obaw, stąd dokładnie wiedziałeś, co się znajdzie w kolejnej wiadomości od niego.

Lucjusz zerknął w górę, podziwiając buntowniczy błysk w niebieskich oczach swojej żony.

– Nie.

– W takim razie powiedz mi, skąd wiesz.

– Nie – powiedział Lucjusz po raz trzeci, po czym wstał, przyciągnął Narcyzę do siebie i pocałował ją w usta, żeby ją uciszyć. – Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie, moja droga? – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, kiedy się lekko od niej odsunął. – Staniemy się ulubionymi sojusznikami Harry'ego; tak długo, jak odwzajemni miłość Dracona, nie będzie miał wyjścia, jak zacząć nas faworyzować, bez względu na to, czy się zwiążą ze sobą za pięć lat czy dziesięć. Pozycja naszej rodziny zostanie zabezpieczona przynajmniej na to pokolenie, a może i na następne, jeśli Harry i Draco znajdą sobie potomka, który będzie w stanie zostać ich magicznym dziedzicem. Wyobraź sobie moc tego, kto odziedziczy tę lordowską moc. To ty od razu zobaczyłaś w Harrym jego potencjał. To ty mnie o nim poinformowałaś. Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że świat pozostanie taki sam jaki jest teraz, kiedy Harry Potter już z nim skończy?

– Nie zostanie Lordem – powiedziała Narcyza, ale miała na wpół zrelaksowaną, na wpół rozważającą minę, która oznaczała, że zastanawia się nad tym, co jej powiedział i najwyraźniej wszystko to pasuje do jej własnych planów. _Albo wciąż myśli o pocałunku_ , przyznał przed sobą Lucjusz, przeczesując delikatnie palcami jej włosy.

– Nie – powiedział Lucjusz, chociaż prywatnie miał pod tym względem wątpliwości. Ideały Pottera były szlachetne, oczywiście, ale każdy inny czarodziej, który starał się kroczyć tą ścieżką, prędzej czy później lądował po jednej ze stron. Tak długo jak chłopak wybierze Mrok, kiedy już się potknie – a Lucjusz raczej sądził, że tego się właśnie podejmie, po tych wszystkich jego zaręczeniach, że nigdy nie zostanie Świetlistym Panem – to kroczenie środkiem w niczym nikomu nie szkodzi. Prawdopodobnie to nawet zwiększy jego prestiż w oczach opinii publicznej. Uznają go za bardziej życzliwego.

– Ale będzie należał do Dracona, a przynajmniej jemu się tak wydaje – powiedziała Narcyza i odłożyła list na stoliku obok jego fotela. – Przeczytasz go później? – Zaczęła go ciągnąć w kierunku schodów.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej, powolnym uśmiechem, bo wiedział, że ten właśnie lubi najbardziej.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się i odsunął od siebie chwilowo myśli o polityce. Ożenienie się z Narcyzą było dobrym posunięciem politycznym, ale to nie dlatego przepełniała go tak agresywna radość, ilekroć chciała się z nim udać do łóżka. Tam chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o nią.


	54. Chwila między braćmi

Um.  
Historia znowu zmieniła zdanie. Och, ten rozdział wciąż będzie _pasował_ do wszystkich, które mają nastąpić po nim, ale robi to teraz z zupełnie innych powodów.

*patrzy z irytacją na historię*

 **Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty: Chwila między braćmi**

Harry westchnął i przesunął się do tyłu, póki nie siedział na brzegu długiego stołu, który był jedynym meblem w tej konkretnej, opuszczonej sali zajęć; wyglądało na to, że któraś z klas z trzeciego rocznika podczas zajęć zaklęć z profesorem Flitwickiem zdołała zdezintegrować większość swoich ławek, więc ten musiał skombinować je z innych miejsc. To nie było ich zwykłe miejsce spotkań, ale Harry wiedział, że dzięki temu Connor znacznie chętniej się na nim pojawi.

 _I dobrze._

Były pewne sprawy, o których chciał porozmawiać z Connorem i wyglądało na to, że on też musiał zamienić z nim parę słów, czego Harry domyślił się po przeczytaniu notatki, którą podczas śniadania dostarczył mu Godryk. Prywatne miejsce dobrze zrobi im obu.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Connor. Harry poczuł, jak w duszy rozprzestrzenia się stare odprężenie, które czuł wokół swojego brata odkąd byli mali. Przy Connorze czuł się najbardziej _komfortowo_ , nawet jeśli mógł już czuć inne emocje wobec innych ludzi. Wciąż musiał stąpać ostrożnie wokół Snape'a, Ślizgoni byli czasami masą reakcji, przeciwreakcji i obserwacji, a Draco...

Draco wciąż przerażał Harry'ego. Był trochę zbyt bystry, trochę za szybko zauważał, ilekroć Harry zaczynał wątpić w to, czy naprawdę powinien dalej podążać ich wspólną ścieżką i zawsze w porę przysuwał się do niego, żeby go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Harry w ogóle nie był w stanie się przed nim ukryć już od ponad tygodnia, odkąd uwolnił jednorożce.

Czasami czuł się z tym tak dobrze, że miał ochotę chichotać. Przez resztę czasu był po prostu przerażony.

Przy Connorze jednak, jedyne nad czym musiał się zastanowić, to jak mu właściwie powiedzieć o Draconie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i otworzył szeroko ramiona, a Connor podszedł do niego, przytulił go mocno, po czym odstąpił na krok i wyjął z kieszeni coś wielkiego. Harry podniósł brwi. To było złote jajo, które Connor zdołał otrzymać od rogogonki węgierskiej podczas pierwszego zadania.

– To jest podpowiedź do drugiego zadania – powiedział Connor bez ogródek. – Nie mam pojęcia, co mam właściwie z nim zrobić.

Harry zamrugał.

– Connor, przecież drugie zadanie jest pojutrze.

Connor westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

– No, wiem. I tak, głupi byłem, że tak długo z tym do ciebie nie przychodziłem. Ale naprawdę mi się wydawało, że rozgryzę to sam. – Zamilkł na moment. – No i nie bardzo lubię w ogóle myśleć o turnieju, wiesz? – dodał cicho. – Nie prosiłem się o to, a nawet kiedy odwróciłeś uwagę wszystkich ode mnie, wciąż wszystkim się wydaje, że powinienem godnie reprezentować Hogwart.

Harry poczuł ukłucie sumienia. Nigdy nie zapytał Connora o jego opinię na temat nagłego pojawienia się Harry'ego podczas pierwszego zadania. Connor nigdy o tym nie wspomniał, więc Harry z przyjemnością też uniknął poruszania tego tematu. Miał tyle zmartwień, że kiedy zaoferowano mu ciszę, z ochotą na nią przystał.

– Czy... masz do mnie żal o to, co wtedy zrobiłem? – zapytał.

Connor stał tam kilka sekund, przyglądając się swoim trampkom. Wreszcie zerknął do góry.

– Chcesz braterską odpowiedź, czy prawdziwą? – zapytał.

Harry wyszczerzył się wbrew sobie.

– Braterska to taka, którą zaaprobowaliby nasi rodzice, co?

– No. Powiedziałbym ci, jaki jestem z ciebie dumny i jak bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie ludzie zwracają na ciebie uwagę, i że oczywiście, że miałeś wszelkie prawo wtedy stanąć w obronie wszystkich, i przecież gdyby nie ty, to wielu ludzi by zginęło, i tak dalej. – Connor machnął ręką.

– No dobra, tego się domyśliłem – powiedział Harry. – A prawdziwa odpowiedź?

– Trochę byłem zazdrosny no. – Connor przerzucił ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. – Znaczy, Harry, serio, to _fantastyczne_ , że wreszcie ludzie zauważają to, co dla nich robisz. Ale tak strasznie długo zauważali tylko mnie, że się przyzwyczaiłem. – Wzruszył ramionami i spróbował westchnąć, nadając temu wydźwięk, jakby był na siebie zły o to, co mu nie wyszło najlepiej. – Podejrzewam, że po prostu jeszcze nie nawykłem do siedzenia w cieniu. Wydawało mi się, że mam już to za sobą. Wygląda na to, że nie. Nie mam _pojęcia_ , jak ty to tak długo znosiłeś – dodał.

Harry odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się. Uwierz mi, z przyjemnością przelałbym na ciebie całą tę sławę i chwałę nawet bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie mam _pojęcia_ , jak _ty_ to znosiłeś.

Connor pokręcił głową.

– No dobra. To ustaliliśmy, że bardziej nam się podobają ilości uwagi, które nawzajem utrzymujemy i w ogóle, i że wciąż jestem o ciebie zazdrosny. Możemy przejść do meritum? Wiesz może, o co w tym chodzi? – Wyciągnął rękę, po czym otworzył wierzch złotego jaja.

Harry podskoczył, kiedy z jaja wydobył się przeraźliwy, nieludzki skrzek, po czym zamrugał.

– To trytoński – powiedział, kiedy już posłuchał tego przez chwilę.

Connorowi szczęka opadła.

– Skąd ty to kurwa _wiesz_? – wypalił. – _Hermiona_ by tego nie wiedziała.

– A pytałeś ją? – Harry próbował wyłapać jakieś poszczególne słowa, ale bardzo słabo znał ten język – umiał policzyć do dziesięciu i się przywitać, to wszystko. Ale to musiał być język trytonów. Nic innego nie brzmiało w ten sposób.

– No, ee, nie.

– No to proszę bardzo. – Harry sięgnął i zamknął jajo. Był w stanie na tyle wyłapać odrębne słowa, żeby zauważyć, że wiadomość zaczęła się powtarzać, ale ponieważ żadnego z nich nie zrozumiał, to odsłuchiwanie jej na nowo nie miało sensu. – Pod wodą powinny brzmieć jak zwykłe słowa. Zabierz je do jeziora, wanny czy basenu i tam wysłuchaj.

Connor nagle przełknął ślinę.

– Myślisz, że drugie zadanie będzie _pod wodą_?

Wzrok Harry'ego złagodniał.

– Zapomniałem, Connor – powiedział. – Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nauczę cię zaklęcia, które pozwoli ci widzieć, słyszeć i oddychać pod wodą.

– W żaden sposób jednak nie usunie mi wody ponad głową – głos Connor podniósł się lekko.

Harry zsunął się z ławki i podszedł do swojego brata, po czym położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Connor kiwnął głową, wyraźnie roztrzęsiony.

Prawie utopił się w wannie, kiedy mieli trzy lata. Lily zostawiła Harry'ego na straży, kiedy poszła po ich ubranka, ale Harry nie zauważył, że wanna była już pełna wody i myślał o ćwiczeniu zaklęć. Connor wspiął się z boku, żeby zajrzeć do wanny, poślizgnął się i wpadł. Harry podbiegł do niego jak tylko usłyszał pluśnięcie i gulgotanie, bo wiedział, że to jest jego obowiązek, żeby pilnować, żeby Connorowi nic się nie stało, w dodatku Connor nie był w stanie zawołać o pomoc, a Harry nie był na tyle silny, żeby go wyciągnąć. Ostatecznie musiał się odwołać do swojej magii, podrywając niezgrabnie Connora do góry i trzymając mu głowę ponad wodą, tak żeby ten mógł oddychać. Od tego czasu jego brat radził sobie w pobliżu wody, w której mógł sięgnąć dna, jak w prysznicach, płytkich basenach, czy zaraz przy brzegu ciągnącego się niedaleko Lux Aeterny oceanu, ale panikował ilekroć woda znajdowała mu się ponad głową. Nigdy też nie nauczył się za dobrze pływać.

– Możesz mnie też nauczyć zaklęcia ogrzewającego? – szepnął Connor. – W jeziorze pewnie będzie zimno.

– Oczywiście – powiedział cicho Harry, skupiając się na tym, żeby stać tak nieruchomo jak to tylko było możliwe, żeby wspierać swojego brata i nie sprowokować pogłębienia jego paniki. Myślał też o tym, żeby porzucić to, z czym sam tutaj przyszedł. Connor przecież bardziej będzie chciał w tej chwili pomocy z drugim zadaniem, a nie wysłuchiwać tajemnic Harry'ego.

– A co ty chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

 _Szlag._ Przypomniał sobie o notatce z prośbą o spotkanie, którą Harry wysłał Hedwigą tuż przed tym jak notka od Connora wylądowała na stole Slytherinu. Westchnął ciężko i przysiadł znowu na krawędzi stołu.

– No, jedna sprawa to taka... – Zamilkł. _Jak_ właściwie miał opisać to, co było w tej chwili między nim a Draconem? – No – powiedział, po czym uznał, że chyba najlepiej będzie powiedzieć wszystko prosto z mostu i szczerze. Connor był Gryfonem. Zrozumie. – Draco mnie kocha.

Connor zagapił się na niego.

– A ja... – Harry odwrócił wzrok. – Ja wciąż nie wiem, co do niego czuję. – _Merlinie, brzmię jak jakaś jedenastolatka, płacząca nad zdeptanym kociakiem._ Nie _znosił_ szczerości, bo zwykle brzmiała właśnie tak – głupio i beznadziejnie. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem Draconowi się jeszcze nie znudziła i czemu ten nie zgodził się jeszcze przykryć wszystkiego wygodną plandeką milczenia. Powoli jednak dochodził do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, a przynajmniej nie jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. To była jedna z tych spraw, które go przerażały. – Ale niedawno udowodnił mi, że chcę uciec od wszystkiego, czego on pragnie, a ja wiem, że pewnego dnia się pewnie w nim zakocham. Teraz... no, nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, jak się za to zabrać. Chcę się schować pod łóżkiem. – Zarumienił się, bo tego ostatniego zdania wcale nie chciał wypowiadać na głos.

Connor przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Harry podniósł znowu na niego wzrok, niemal rad, że jego nerwica znalazła sobie nowe źródło – w tym, jak Connor zareaguje na to, że Harry teraz umawia się z Draconem. Przynajmniej to nie będzie aż tak bolesne jak jego ciągłe próby życia jak normalny człowiek i pamiętania, za każdym razem, kiedy go kusiło, żeby się cofnąć do starych zwyczajów, że Lily się myliła.

Wreszcie Connor się odezwał:

– Wiesz, tak szczerze, to musiałoby go nieźle pojebać, żeby się w tobie nie zakochał, Harry.

Harry zagapił się na niego, po czym uznał, że muszą jakość uciec od powagi całej sytuacji, bo ta robi się nieznośna.

– Czy to jest ten moment, w którym przyznajesz się do jakiegoś dziwnego, kazirodczego zauroczenia, które pielęgnowałeś w sobie od lat?

– Nie – powiedział Connor, jakby mówił do małego dziecka, chociaż w pierwszej chwili zalał się głębokim rumieńcem. – Nie. Ja... noż cholera jasna, Harry, widziałem przecież jak on się na tobie ciągle wiesza. Po prostu nie myślałem, że się zabujał. Wydawało mu się, że cię czci, no wiesz, jak bohatera. Ale po tym, co się stało w ostatnim roku, to serio, musiałoby go pojebać, żeby się w tobie nie zakochał, skoro może. – Connor wzruszył ramionami. – No to masz. Czy to była ta twoja wielka tajemnica, którą tak się bałeś ze mną podzielić?

– Jest jeszcze jedna – powiedział Harry, po czym zamknął oczy i wymówił przed Connorem przemowę, którą przygotowywał we własnej głowie na temat tego, co się zdarzyło w noc Bożego Narodzenia.

Nie spojrzał na swojego brata ani razu podczas całej recytacji, a Connor mu nie przerywał. Harry odkrył, że naprawdę cieszy się z faktu, że wcześniej wszystko przećwiczył. Dzięki temu był w stanie pozbawić te słowa wszelkich emocji. Był w stanie się po prostu poświęcić wzorom świateł, które pojawiały mu się pod powiekami. To było ważne, a nie to, jak się czuł, ćwiartując samego siebie, kiedy rozrysowywał Connorowi wszystko to, co wtedy zrobiła mu ich matka.

 _Nienawidzę tej całej szczerości_ , myślał z przerażeniem. _Czemu ona musi tak strasznie boleć?_

Connor jednak zasługiwał na to, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się wtedy naprawdę wydarzyło, a ukrywanie czegoś takiego przed własnym bratem na pewno byłoby samolubne – zarówno w motywie, jak i dlatego, że tego potrzebował. Harry skończył mówić i pochylił głowę.

Connor wciąż nic nie mówił. Harry uchylił jedną z powiek, żeby zerknąć na niego ukradkiem, ale to mu w niczym nie pomogło, ponieważ był w stanie zobaczyć tylko trampki swojego brata, nie jego twarz, a trampki są znane z tego, że słabo oddają wyraz twarzy właściciela.

Wreszcie Connor odezwał się w prostych słowach i surowym tonie, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy przedtem od niego nie usłyszał.

– Nigdy do nich nie wrócę.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie sądzę, żeby James miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego – zauważył. _Naprawdę_ tak myślał. Wymieniał się listami z ojcem już od kilku miesięcy i choć James wciąż mu ciągle wyrzucał to, że Harry woli mieszkać ze Snape'em, to przynajmniej już się uspokoił i zaczął zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania. Harry wiedział też, że Connor już od dawna z nim pisze. – Nie musisz jego też wycinać ze swojego życia.

– Ale chcę.

Twarz Connora przybrała nadąsany, uparty wyraz, który Harry _aż za dobrze_ znał. Pokręcił jednak głową.

– Dlaczego?

Connor spojrzał na niego, jakby Harry'emu do reszty odbiło, po czym przeczesał ręką włosy i zaczął chodzić w te i nazad. Harry uznał, że wyjątkowym nietaktem byłoby wytknięcie mu, jak bardzo w tym momencie przypomina Jamesa.

– To wszystko wydarzyło się w moim domu – powiedział Connor. – A ja nigdy niczego nie zauważyłem. Byłem głupi. Jestem już zmęczony tą głupotą, Harry. Byłem głupi, kiedy Tom Riddle mnie opętał, byłem głupi w temacie Syriusza, byłem głupi, jak byłem dzieckiem. Nie chcę już być głupi. A myślę, że jak zamieszkam z tatą, to się znowu zrobię głupi. On nigdy nie zauważył, albo udawał, że nie zauważa, a może nawet przekona mnie, żebym zaczął się zachowywać tak samo.

– A mama? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Nie musisz jej tak nazywać tylko przez wzgląd na mnie, wiesz?

Harry skrzywił się, ale nie ruszył z miejsca. Connor potrafił być bardzo spostrzegawczy w najdziwniejszych momentach.

– Ona... zrobiła ci to wszystko. – Connor machnął ręką, jakby chciał tym wyrazić tak wiele, że aż mu brakowało na to słów. – Nie musiała. Ale chciała, z tego, co mi powiedziałeś. Nie chcę mieszkać w jednym domu z kimś takim. O ile nie uznasz, że jest jakaś realna szansa na to, że kiedyś jednak zmieni zdanie.

Harry pokręcił głową i stłumił w sobie te głupie, głupie łzy. Rozmawianie o Lily wciąż było dla niego niesłychanie ciężkie, cięższe nawet teraz, kiedy Draco nie pozwalał mu się już przed tym kryć. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Harry mógł po prostu go ciągle zbywać.

– No dobra – powiedział Connor i odetchnął. – No to nie wracam do żadnego z nich. I spróbuję się jakoś dogadać z Malfoyem, tak długo jak on spróbuje się dogadać ze mną. A w sobotę będę musiał wejść do jeziora. – Zerknął na Harry'ego i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyszło raczej chorobliwie. – Przyznam, że w sumie to ostatnie najbardziej mnie przeraża.

Harry znowu go przytulił, po prostu dlatego, że mógł, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Jeśli chcesz, to mogę cię już teraz nauczyć tych zaklęć.

– Świetnie – powiedział Connor i przez następne pół godziny zdołał ignorować myśli o wodzie, która mu niebawem zaleje głowę, a przynajmniej o tym świadczył sposób, w jaki wykonywał swoje zaklęcia. Harry przez cały czas mu się przyglądał, jak jego ciemne włosy opadały na orzechowe oczy, a jego twarz bez przerwy wyrażała upór i determinację.

 _Mam lepszego brata niż mi się wydawało._

* * *

– Panie Potter? Proszę ze mną.

Harry kiwnął Draconowi głową, uspokajając go, po czym wstał od stołu Slytherinu i ruszył za McGonagall. Zauważył, że profesora Dumbledore'a nie było przy stole prezydialnym i zastanawiał się, czy głowa domu Gryffindora nie zabiera Harry'ego na spotkanie z nim. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Omijali się nawzajem szerokim łukiem już od dwóch miesięcy. Harry nie widział powodu, dla którego miałoby to nagle ulec zmianie.

McGonagall zaprowadziła go jednak tylko do niewielkiego pokoju z boku sali, do którego reprezentanci wchodzili po tym, jak zostali wybrani przez Czarę, po czym odwróciła się do niego. Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą i spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

– Drugie zadanie – powiedziała cicho McGonagall – polega na tym, że każdy z reprezentantów ma zanurkować do jeziora, żeby uratować z niego osobę, której byłoby jej najbardziej brak. Jesteś bratem bliźniakiem Connora, Harry, i to na tobie mu najbardziej zależy. Każda osoba musi pozostać pod wpływem zaklęcia usypiającego, żeby nie spanikować pod wodą. Zapewniam cię, że będziesz w stanie oddychać i pozostaniesz chroniony do chwili, w której twoja głowa nie znajdzie się znowu nad powierzchnią. Dyrektor rzuci zaklęcie na osoby, których będzie najbardziej brak Krumowi i Delacour, ale wiem, że mu nie ufasz i nie pozwolisz mu się tknąć magią. Czy pozwolisz, że ja to zrobię?

Harry zamrugał. _Czyli to jest to wyzwanie. Przynajmniej Dumbledore dotrzymuje danego słowa i w żaden sposób się nie wtrąca w moje sprawy._

– Czy to zaklęcie jest wystarczająco silne, profesor McGonagall? – zapytał. – Inaczej może przestać działać przed upłynięciem zadania.

Profesor zagapiła się na niego.

– Dlaczego?

– Wytrenowałem się, żeby w miarę możliwości opierać się większości zaklęć usypiających – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Takie zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby ktoś spróbował pojmać mnie żywcem. Jeśli wyczuję, że coś jest nie tak, że wokół znajduje się zagrożenie, to mogę odruchowo zrzucić z siebie zaklęcie.

McGonagall kiwnęła powoli głową, a w jej oczach pojawił się jakiś antyczny smutek. Harry zastanawiał się, czy może jednak nie powinien był jej o tym wspominać, bo pewnie teraz współczuła mu jego dzieciństwa. Wolał ją, kiedy tego nie robiła.

– Zapewniam cię, że to zaklęcie będzie wystarczająco silne – powiedziała, po czym podniosła różdżkę i zaczęła mamrotać inkantację.

Sen porwał Harry'ego niczym ciemność pożerająca światło, a on niemal z wdzięcznością pozwolił mu się zabrać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że McGonagall będzie pamiętała o tym, żeby jakoś uspokoić Dracona. Jeśli nie, to Draco pewnie sam ją znajdzie i zażąda wyjaśnień...

Harry opadł.

* * *

Obudził się nagle, wciągając głęboko powietrze i od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Oczywiście, coś _musiało_ być, inaczej nie obudziłby się w ogóle póki jego głowa nie znalazłaby się nad powierzchnią wody.

Zobaczył wokół siebie niewyraźne, rozmyte kształty, unoszące się wokół niego i wykonał bezróżdżkowe _Aspectus Lyncis_ , w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że zaklęcie musi być też niewerbalne. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zaklęcie, które rzuciła na niego McGonagall, pozwoliłoby mu rozmawiać pod wodą. Zawahał się, po czym dodał własne zaklęcie oddychające, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to McGonagall pękło razem z sennym.

Otaczające go kształty momentalnie nabrały na ostrości. Harry obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że jest przywiązany do kamienia, wyrzeźbionego z grubsza na rybi ogon. Z jednej strony była mała dziewczynka, której nie znał. Miała długie, srebrne włosy, które poruszały się z prądem wody. Podejrzewał, że to musiała być krewna Fleur. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę i zagapił się, kiedy zobaczył przywiązaną do ogona Hermionę. _Krum? Czy to dlatego tak się krzywił podczas balu i nie zwracał uwagi na swoją randkę?_

Wreszcie resztki zaklęcia snu opadły z jego umysłu i Harry powiedział sobie, że ma w tej chwili przestać myśleć o bezsensownych rzeczach i zamiast tego skupić się na niebezpieczeństwie, które go obudziło. Spojrzał w górę. Woda ponad nim była ciemna i ciągle zmieniała kształt, prowokując niewielkie zawirowania, ale _Aspectus Lyncis_ pozwoliło mu zobaczyć kształty kamiennych chat, poszarpane druzgotki i pływające z gracją trytony. Harry poczuł, jak mu się w brzuchu przewraca, kiedy jedno z nich odwróciło się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i zobaczył jego lśniące, żółte oczy, przyglądające mu się z oddali. Póki co nie nawiązał żadnego kontaktu z trytonami. Nie był pewien, czego mogłyby chcieć od _vatesa_. Może nie były spętane...

Jakby w zaprzeczeniu na tę myśl, jezioro zaczęło płonąć przytłumionym, szarym ogniem. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć kształt ich sieci, bardziej płynnej niż dowolna, jaką widział do tej pory, chociaż podejrzewał, że ta po prostu musi się dostosowywać do fal i prądów. Trytony przepływały przez dziury w niej, ale sieć śledziła ich posunięcia, powoli i cierpliwie, zupełnie jakby była dziełem pająka, który nieustannie poprawia swoją sieć. Harry wzdrygnął się. Czy to właśnie go obudziło? Ta sieć była jedną z bardziej nieprzyjemnych, jakie było mu dane zobaczyć.

Wtedy zorientował się, że sieć drży. Coś _innego_ na nią wpływało, coś, co się jeszcze nie ujawniło, coś, co sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiał, czy na świecie nie istnieje może drugi _vates_ , który postanowił się poświęcić uwalnianiu morskich stworzeń.

Nie miał jednak czasu się o to martwić. Przedziwny kształt wyłonił się spomiędzy wodorostów i popłynął wprost w kierunku rzeźby, do której byli przywiązani. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zorientowanie się, że to musiał być Krum, który transmutował swoją głowę w łeb ryby młota. Bez trudu wyminął trytonów– to nie tak, żeby ci zwróciły na niego większą uwagę – i wyciągnięte w jego kierunku ręce druzgotków, które starały się go złapać, po czym użył sztyletu, który miał wsunięty za pas, żeby przeciąć liny przytrzymujące Hermionę. Te ustąpiły w chwilę później, więc Krum złapał Hermionę za rękę i zaczął płynąć z nią w stronę powierzchni. Harry pokręcił głową. _Jeśli Connor z nim przegra, to się nieźle wkurzy. Jasne, Krum ma mniej punktów od niego, bo sprowokował chińską ogniomiotną do zmiażdżenia swoich jajek, ale..._

Sieć znowu zadrżała, promieniując na przemian falami świetlistego i mrocznego ognia. Harry krzyknął, a z jego ust uniósł się strumień bąbelków, ale żaden dźwięk. Był w stanie wyczuć dygot tej sieci, jakby był jej częścią. A może był w jej środku przez samo to, że znajdował się w jeziorze.

 _Kto albo co to robi?_

Zamknął oczy, próbując się skoncentrować i od razu usłyszał narastającą, znajomą mu pieśń. Ostatnim razem usłyszał ją, kiedy krążył po niebie na grzbiecie testrala. A wcześniej śpiewały ją osłony Grimmauld Place. To była pieśń Mroku, wzywająca.

Ale nie jego, nie tym razem, choć chętnie przyjęłaby i jego, gdyby tylko postanowił się jej poddać. Ktoś w oddali prowokował tę pieśń, wymuszając drżenia, podczas gdy oni sami robili... coś. Harry otworzył szybko oczy i zobaczył, jak jezioro wypełnia się mgłą magii. Trytony pływały w powolnych układach, które przeciwstawiały się tym sieci. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło najmniejszej uwagi na lśnienie srebrnych włosów, kiedy Fleur musiała się zatrzymać, żeby opędzić się od druzgotków, które zaatakowały ją w drodze do rzeźby. Żadne z nich nie zwracało też uwagi na Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że coś innego zajmuje całą ich uwagę.

Sieć zadygotała potężnie i jęknęła. Trytony nagle zawyły w skrzekliwy, świergotliwy sposób, niczym banda wiewiórek z chrypką, po czym zbiegły się w jedno miejsce, podpłynęły w górę i odsunęły się od siebie ponownie, opadając w kierunku dna, niczym fontanna. Harry patrzył, jak jedno z nich odpływa od pozostałych, otoczone falą swoich długich, zielonych, majestatycznie unoszących się w wodzie włosów. Ich skóra była szara, niemal tego samego koloru co sieć, machali swoimi trójzębami i rozmawiali ze sobą z rozgorączkowaniem. Harry usłyszał, jak podejmują pieśń, dodając nutę basową do jej grzmiącego tenoru i sopranu.

Sięgnął ze strachem w ich kierunku, niepewien co robić, nie chcąc jednak rozbić ich sieci póki jej w pełni nie zrozumie. Ciężka woda obciążyła mu kończyny, kiedy się szarpał w więzach, ale wciąż nigdzie nie widział Connora. Nie chciał się uwolnić, na wypadek gdyby jego brat przez to stracił punkty w drugim zadaniu, ale obawiał się, że tak się to może skończyć.

Szara sieć zabrzęczała, jakby ktoś uderzył w nią kamertonem. Trytony wydały z siebie zgrany wrzask, który wzbił się po kilku oktawach, po czym zjechał znowu po nich z powrotem. Harry doznał dziwnego uczucia, jakby całym światem nagle miotnęło w bok.

Kiedy znowu był w stanie widzieć, zobaczył, że sieć wciąż jest w jednym kawałku, ale jej krawędzie są poszarpane i unoszą się bezwładnie. Być może wcześniej coś ją zakotwiczało i teraz to coś zostało zniszczone? Harry nie wiedział.

Blizna zaczęła go piec.

Odwrócił głowę i wreszcie zobaczył nadciągającego w jego kierunku Connora, nurkującego pod trytonami, płynącego między oczkami sieci, ponieważ nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte w bąblu zaklęcia, którego nauczył go Harry, i wyglądał, jakby cały czas unosił się zaraz nad powierzchnią bezgranicznego przerażenia. Był w stanie wykorzystać tę impulsywną odwagę do uwolnienia Harry'ego i odholowania go na powierzchnię, Harry dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nic jednak nie zdołałoby go zmusić do powrotu. Nie szkodzi. Harry wiedział, że nawet, jeśli Fleur – której wciąż nie udało się ominąć ściany nadzwyczaj zdeterminowanych druzgotków – nie zdoła uratować małej dziewczynki, to tej i tak nic się nie stanie. McGonagall go o tym zapewniła.

Wtedy Harry zobaczył, jak zza jednej z kamiennych chat wypływa ciemny kształt, który w ręku trzymał różdżkę.

Jego blizna zapiekła jeszcze mocniej. Harry przypomniał sobie wizję, którą miał jakiś miesiąc temu – Voldemort wysłał Rabastana do zrobienia czegoś.

A teraz cień celował różdżką w plecy Connora i ten człowiek, który mógł, choć nie musiał być Rabastanem, strzelił zaklęciem, które posłało strumień gotującej się wody prosto w jego brata.

Harry podjął decyzję. Życie jego brata było dla niego ważniejsze od wygranej w turnieju.

Wcisnął swoją bezróżdżkową magię do swoich kończyn – co było teraz znacznie łatwiejsze, kiedy już przyzwyczaił się do ograniczania jej do własnego ciała – i wyrwał się z więzów. Momentalnie osunął się w dół po rzeźbie i odbił się od niej, rzucając po raz kolejny zaklęcie oddechu, po czym rzucił _Protego_ za Connora.

Przeczytał kiedyś, że większość zaklęć działa inaczej pod wodą. Teraz zobaczył na własne oczy, że to była prawda. Jego tarcza zebrała materiały z jeziora, zamiar formować ścianę utwardzonego powietrza i magii; wplotły się w nią wodorosty, kamienie i kilka zaskoczonych druzgotków. Gotująca się woda uderzyła w nią i odbiła się od niej. Harry był pewien, że wciąż niewyraźny cień mężczyzny zaklął – był w stanie zobaczyć strumień bąbli unoszący się z jego ust. Zaczął kopać wodę, wyraźnie zdesperowany, żeby podpłynąć bliżej.

Connor zagapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem. Harry pokręcił głową, żeby go poinformować, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, po czym złapał Connora w pasie. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku powierzchni. Wodę ponad nimi przecinały płynące szybko trytony, ale te były za bardzo zaabsorbowane własnym świętowaniem. Harry wątpił, żeby spróbowały im przeszkodzić.

Kątem oka zauważył Rabastana i tak, to musiał być on, to była ta sama twarz co w jego wizji. Był blady, ale z przymrużonymi oczami wyraźnie kalkulował swoje szanse. Wreszcie odwrócił się w kierunku małej dziewczynki ze srebrnymi włosami, wciąż przywiązanej do kamienia.

Harry jęknął z frustracją i splótł kolejne _Protego_ zaraz nad dziewczynką. Nie sądził jednak, żeby to utrzymało się do czasu, kiedy zabierze Connora ponad powierzchnię i wróci, a sam Connor już zaczynał się miotać z entuzjazmem, wyraźnie sprzeciwiając się mocnemu uchwytowi, trzymającemu go w miejscu, które akurat znajdowało się pod wodą. Harry uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozwoli mu walczyć u swojego boku.

Wypuścił Connora i wskazał na małą dziewczynkę, a potem na mrocznego czarodzieja. Connor zrozumiał. W bardzo oczywisty sposób stłamsił w sobie strach, ale kiwnął głową i wyciągnął schowaną za pasem różdżkę. Ruszał się na tyle powoli, że Harry domyślił się, że jego brat raczej nie będzie w stanie rzucać szybkich zaklęć, czy poruszać się zwinnie w czasie ataku.

 _No to popłynę pierwszy, a Connor popłynie za niego i rzuci zaklęcie z miejsca, z którego on się nie będzie spodziewał._

Harry znowu wezwał swoją magię. Będzie musiał zrobić coś widowiskowego, żeby odwrócić uwagę Rabastana zarówno od Connora i dziewczynki. Wezwał kule światła, złote i czerwone, które na szczęście wciąż wybuchały dokładnie tak, jak powinny. Rabastan obrócił się w jego kierunku.

Harry popłynął do niego ponuro, pozwalając, by światła dalej eksplodowały, wirując kolorowo wokół niego, i myślał szybko. Jego głównym problemem w tej chwili było to, że nie miał pojęcia, jak jego zaklęcia zadziałają pod wodą, a chciał czegoś, co nie zabije wroga. Wizja Rudolfa, ginącego w fali powoli rozsypujących się nad tym jeziorem prochów wciąż płonęła w jego umyśle, ilekroć zaczynał walczyć. Harry nie znosił zabijać. Sprawiało to, że ludzie nie mieli już szans się zmienić. Jeśli będzie w stanie wygrać tę walkę i ochronić Connora i dziewczynkę bez zabijania przy tym Rabastana, to to właśnie chce zrobić.

 _W takim razie użyjmy magii defensywnej._

Harry rzucił _Haurio_. Jadeitowo zielona tarcza wyłoniła się z jego ręki, po czym niespodziewanie rozprzestrzeniła się wokół niego, zamykając go w jasnym bąblu ciepłego powietrza. Harry opadł na jej dno i zamrugał. Bąbel rozprzestrzeniał się dalej, obejmując swoim działaniem dziewczynkę i ruszył na Rabastana.

Śmierciożerca wskazał na niego różdżką, wyrzucił z siebie strumień bąbelków i tarcza przestała rosnąć. Rabastan przyglądał się przez chwilę Harry'emu z podniesioną głową i ustami zaciśniętymi mocno z niesmakiem. Harry nie spuszczał go z oczu. _Czy tylko po to przyszedł? Zaatakować kogo tylko mógł, skrzywdzić każdego, kto mu wpadnie w ręce?_

Wtedy skręcił gwałtownie i strzelił zaklęciem w bok. Harry odwrócił głowę gwałtownie i zobaczył jak gęsta mgła krwi wybucha w miejscu, w którym zaklęcie Rabastana trafiło Connora.

 _Nie._

Brutalna siła, która w nim wzrosła, nie była dzikim gniewem, który go napędzał przy spotkaniach z Umbridge i Lily; to była stara furia, ta, która pozwalała mu walczyć z Bellatrix i Rudolfem na boisku quidditcha na pierwszym roku. Był wytrenowany, żeby chronić swojego brata, wykuty, żeby chronić swojego brata. Sięgnął przed siebie i ściągnął do siebie wszystko, co mogłoby mu pomóc, w ten sam sposób, jak kiedyś zmusił tłuczek do uderzenia Bellatrix i Rudolfa, dzięki czemu na jakiś czas wrócili do Azkabanu.

 _Haurio_ wklęsło na moment, po czym eksplodowało. Odłamki ciemnozielonego bąbla zatańczyły w wodzie, po czym z woli Harry'ego zebrały się razem i poleciały prosto na Rabastana. Jedno sieknięcie za drugim i on też w końcu zaczął krwawić. Bąble powietrza unosiły się wokół jego twarzy, kiedy prawdopodobnie mamrotał zaklęcia leczące, ale kawałki zawróciły i znowu go zaatakowały. Harry wiedział, że Rabastan musi się czuć, jakby był złapany w niekończącym się deszczu opadającego szkła. Przynajmniej będzie zanadto zajęty, żeby rzucić kolejne zaklęcie.

Harry zaczął młócić wodę nogami, żeby dostać się do Connora. Nie był najlepszym pływakiem, ale i tak dostał się do niego relatywnie szybko. Connor unosił się pod gęstą, czerwoną mgłą. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale zaklęcie bąblogłowy przynajmniej pozwalało mu dalej oddychać. Długie cięcie biegło od jego prawego ramienia, przez klatkę piersiową i owijało się w pasie. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć lśniące wnętrzności swojego brata.

 _Jeśli czegoś nie zrobię to umrze z wykrwawienia_ , pomyślał, odsuwając od siebie wszelkie emocje. _Muszę ucisnąć jakoś ranę._

Cisnął w dół całą swoją wolę i wezwał kolejne _Protego_ , tym razem maleńkie. Obłożyło ono ranę, traktując krew jak wroga i wiążąc ją w środku. Harry miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie polegać na utwardzonej wodzie, przeplecionej wodorostami, że ta utrzyma się do chwili, w której dotrze na powierzchnię.

Odwrócił się akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Rabastan znika zaklęciem ostatnie z ciemnozielonych odłamków. Wtedy ten odwrócił się w kierunku dziewczynki ze srebrnymi włosami. Fleur, której wreszcie udało się uwolnić od upierdliwych druzgotków, płynęła w jej kierunku tak szybko jak tylko mogła, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby zdołała dotrzeć tam na czas.

Nie musiała. Rabastan zaczynał już męczyć Harry'ego, nawet jeśli nie zdenerwował go jeszcze na tyle, żeby go zabić. Solidna furia mu na to nie pozwalała.

 _Śpij_ , pomyślał, w kombinacji legilimencji i własnej siły woli. Już wcześniej powinien był to zrobić, ale nie był wtedy jeszcze na tyle zły, żeby rozkazać cokolwiek innej osobie. Rabastan drgnął, rozluźnił się i zaczął bezwładnie wisieć w wodzie.

Harry popłynął w kierunku powierzchni z rękami mocno zaciśniętymi wokół Connora. _Protego_ trzymało. Uratuje Connora. Żadne z jego wnętrzności nie wyleciało. Jego bratu nic nie będzie. Tych myśli będzie się trzymał.

Przebił się przez powierzchnię jeziora i jego zaklęcie oddechu rozwiało się. Usłyszał dochodzące z widowni okrzyki, ale kiedy wyciągnął Connora na brzeg, wszyscy zdawali się ucichnąć, jakby wciągnęli ze strachem powietrze.

Po chwili jednak rozległy się wrzaski i Harry zobaczył, jak McGonagall biegnie w jego kierunku, śmiertelnie blada. Ciemny kształt jednak ją wyprzedził. Snape opadł przy Connorze na kolana i zagapił się na niego, po czym przerzucił wzrok na Harry'ego.

– Proszę go zabrać do Madam Pomfrey – powiedział Harry, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu. Zamarzał w rześkim powietrzu lutego. – Klątwa tnąca. – Odwrócił się i wskoczył z powrotem do jeziora, odnawiając swoje zaklęcie oddechu i ignorując głos Dracona, krzyczący jego imię.

Zanurkował znowu, kopiąc, wijąc się, opadając. Zignorował szare pętle sieci, choć wydawały mu się wyjątkowo obślizgłe ilekroć muskały mu skórę, i tańczące trytony, które odprowadzały go wzrokiem. Rabastan powinien być tam, gdzie go zostawił.

Był. Harry podpłynął na tyle blisko, że zobaczył, jak z jego ust wciąż unoszą się bąbelki powietrza. Jego zaklęcie oddechu wciąż trzymało.

Z tej odległości Harry zaczął czuć, że dygoce. Tak strasznie chciał rzucić tnącą klątwą w Rabastana. Tylko tyle, tylko tyle mrocznej magii i znowu będzie w stanie oddychać.

Muzyka zalała mu uszy.

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął mocno oczy. Były ważniejsze sprawy w tym momencie do załatwienia, włącznie z pytaniami, na które tylko Rabastan mógł im odpowiedzieć, a to będzie w stanie zrobić tylko żywy. Jak udało mu się dostać na teren szkoły, mijając osłony, które przecież miały ich wszystkich chronić przed śmierciożercami? Z jaką misją tu się właściwie pojawił? Żeby zabić Connora? Czy Voldemort chciał, żeby Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zginął w miejscu publicznym, tak żeby nikt nie miał żadnej wątpliwości, że Connor nie będzie już w stanie go pokonać?

 _Nie. Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to o to chodziło. Voldemort mówił w wizji, że chce zadać swoim wrogom ból i cierpienie. Mam wrażenie, że Rabastan miał zabić Connora, żeby rozbić mnie psychicznie na kawałki._

Furia była blisko, wystarczyło tylko pozwolić jej działać.

Harry jej na to nie pozwolił. Pochwycił porzucone liny – Fleur uwolniła swoją siostrę, kuzynkę, czy kimkolwiek ta dziewczynka dla niej tak naprawdę była i zniknęła – i owinął je wokół Rabastana, po czym zaciągnął go ze sobą na powierzchnię. Dotarli do niej bez trudu. Harry unosił się przez chwilę w wodzie, słysząc jak okrzyki znowu narastają na sile, po czym popłynął w kierunku brzegu. Pozwolił, żeby wszyscy dobrze się przyjrzeli unoszącemu się za nim śmierciożercy. Jeśli jego brat nie był bezpieczny na terenie szkoły, to Harry chciał się upewnić, że wszyscy będą sobie z tego zdawali sprawę.

– Kto to jest? – pytało większość osób, co nikomu w żaden sposób nie pomagało.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że skoro już musi zrobić z siebie przedstawienie, to równie dobrze może je _wykorzystać_ do własnych celów. Wyciągnął Rabastana z wody i podwinął mu rękaw, odsłaniając jego Mroczny Znak, po czym podniósł wysoko jego lewą rękę.

Wrzaski paniki momentalnie rozległy się ze wszystkich stron. Harry uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że to nie jest ładna mina, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakie fale to wywoła. "Prorok Codzienny" będzie miał szczęście, jeśli zdąży to zaraportować, zanim wieść nie obiegnie wszystkich w kraju, przekazywana jako plotka. Śmierciożerca! Śmierciożerca w Hogwarcie!

Harry odetchnął krótko, kiedy ktoś nagle na niego wpadł. Chwilę potem zorientował się, że trzymające go z desperacją w pasie ręce należały do Dracona i że Draco przytula się do niego, jakby się bał, że Harry zaraz wskoczy z powrotem do jeziora.

– Nie rób mi tego – szepnął Draco. – Błagam, nie rób mi tego.

 _To musi być jedna z gorszych stron kochania mnie_ , pomyślał Harry. Odprężył się jednak w ramionach Dracona.

– Postaram się – powiedział, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na Snape'a. Jego opiekun miał minę, której Harry nie widział już od miesięcy: tak agresywnie zatroskaną, że wyglądał, jakby był gotów bez ostrzeżenia porwać Harry'ego i zamknąć go w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu.

– Twój brat przeżyje.

Harry zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jak wiele kropel wody, spływających mu po twarzy, było łzami.

– Wydaje mi się też, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przyprowadzisz swojego więźnia na przesłuchanie – dodał Snape. – Po pozbawieniu go różdżki, oczywiście. Zaniesiemy go do Wielkiej Sali.

– Czyli przesłuchanie odbędzie się publicznie, proszę pana? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– Och, tak _bardzo_ publiczne jak tylko się da.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, kiedy ten to mówił. Snape patrzył z furią na Dumbledore'a.

– Naprawdę chciałbym się dowiedzieć – powiedział Snape tak cicho, że ledwie słyszalnie – jakim cudem, kiedy dyrektor ma ścisłą pieczę nad osłonami, śmierciożercom _wciąż_ udaje się dostać na tereny Hogwartu.

Harrym zatrzęsło lekko, ale nie był pewien, czy to było z zimna, czy złości. Na twarzy Dumbledore'a był jego zwyczajowy, dobrotliwy uśmiech, kiedy ten starał się uspokoić spanikowaną publikę.

– Też chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć – szepnął Harry.

 _I czemu ta szara sieć się tak trzęsła i co Dumbledore o niej wie._


	55. Ludzka dusza zmienną jest

Wiedziałam, że to będzie Niemiły Rozdział, ale wyszedł mi jeszcze Mniej Miły niż oczekiwałam.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty piąty:** **Ludzka dusza zmienną jest**

Harry zastanawiał się, co właściwie _powinien_ czuć, kiedy szedł za Snape'em, który lewitował Rabastana do Wielkiej Sali, a zaniepokojony Draco szedł za nimi. Podejrzewał, że to powinno być cokolwiek poza tym, co w tym momencie _czuł_ : mieszaninę oburzenia, irytacji, niepokoju o Connora i bulgoczącej delikatnie pogardy, której źródła w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie zidentyfikować.

 _Ile razy ma jeszcze do tego dojść? Co innego mi pozostało w tej sytuacji zrobić? Przecież nie utrzymam śmierciożerców z dala od szkoły, jeśli nikt nie pilnuje osłon. A jeśli Dumbledore się tym nie zajmuje..._

Tak strasznie chciał odpowiedzi, że aż był w stanie je wyczuć. Ale najpierw musieli się uporać z Rabastanem.

 _Przynajmniej Snape chce to załatwić przed szeroką publiką_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy Snape przywiązał Rabastana do blatu stołu Hufflepuffu, używając lin, które Harry przyniósł z dna jeziora. Twarz jego opiekuna była niemal spokojna, ale Harry nie sądził, żeby to miało się utrzymać. Snape odstąpił, kiedy już się upewnił, że więzy utrzymają, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Masz jego różdżkę?

Harry kiwnął głową i poklepał się po kieszeni szaty, do której schował różdżkę Rabastana. Strzeliła iskrami, kiedy ją podniósł, jakby odzwierciedlając złość swojego właściciela, ale póki trzymano ją z daleka od dłoni Rabastana, to nie była w stanie zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Harry przytrzyma ją przy sobie na wypadek, gdyby Rabastan miał zdolność do przyzwania jej do siebie.

– Dobrze – powiedział Snape i wycelował własną różdżką w Rabastana. – _Ennervate!_

Rabastan drgnął i obudził się. Harry był w stanie wyłapać moment, w którym ten się zorientował, że został schwytany. Jego oczy otworzyły się na moment szerzej, po czym obrócił głowę i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy ze spokojem kogoś, kto oczekuje tortur i właśnie zbiera się w sobie, żeby się im oprzeć.

– Severusie – powiedział. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Wciąż chronisz dzieci, jak widzę? Dobrze się przy tym bawisz? Podejrzewam, że takie życie _może_ odpowiadać komuś o duszy tak mizernej, że skłonnej do odrzucenia łaski naszego Lorda.

Snape nie okazał żadnych emocji w odpowiedzi na jego drwiny, tylko przyglądał mu się ze spokojem. Harry usłyszał za nimi cichy pomruk i obejrzał się przez ramię. Większość tłumu turniejowego wlała się już do Sali. Harry zobaczył Kruma i Fleur, stojących przed wszystkimi ze swoimi zakładnikami. Zachariasz Smith zauważył Hermionę i starał się stanowczo dać jej do zrozumienia, że ma w tej chwili zwrócić na niego uwagę i odsunąć się od Kruma. Hermiona go kompletnie zignorowała i tylko patrzyła na Rabastana. Harry zastanawiał się, czy była zafascynowana faktem, że znajduje się tak blisko prawdziwego, żywego śmierciożercy, czy może po prostu chciała zobaczyć jak sprawiedliwość dotyka osobę, która niemal zamordowała Connora.

Draco patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem i dotknął jego ramienia, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę przesłuchania.

– Zapytam cię o to tylko raz, Rabastanie – powiedział Snape. – Jak ci się udało dostać na teren szkoły?

Rabastan prychnął na niego.

– I skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że ci to powiem, Severusie? – Wydawał się teraz nieco bardziej odważny. _Może brak zgniatacza kciuków go uspokoił_ , pomyślał Harry. – Tajemnice naszego pana są wyłącznie jego tajemnicami i wolałbym skończyć w więzieniu niż je komukolwiek wyjawić. Już kiedyś to zrobiłem.

– Czyli spotkałeś się już z przesłuchującymi ministerstwa – powiedział Snape. – Aurorami. Może niewymownymi. – Leniwymi ruchami obracał różdżkę w palcach. – Różnica polega na tym, Rabastanie, że tym razem masz do czynienia ze mną.

Rabastan przechylił głowę na bok, oczy mu lśniły.

– Niczego ci nie powiem. Już to powiedziałem.

Snape zamarł. Harry był w stanie jednak wyczuć wijącą się w nim potęgę, wzbierającą na sile, i wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy ten powiedział tylko:

– Szkoda.

Wykonał zaklęcie. Harry podejrzewał, że musiało być z natury swojej niewerbalne, co było samo w sobie przykre, bo nie rozpoznał jego efektów. Szczęka Rabastana opadła luźno. On sam zagapił się na powietrze przed swoją twarzą i jęknął, czysto zwierzęcy dźwięk. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że źrenice ze zgrozy otworzyły się tak szeroko, że niemal przesłoniły tęczówki. Zadrżał i starał się podnieść rękę, żeby osłonić oczy, ale liny trzymały mocno i był w stanie tylko wierzgnąć.

– Zostawię cię im na pożarcie – powiedział Snape. – Wiesz przecież, że im nigdy nie dość jedzenia, Rabastanie. Powiedz mi. Jak dostałeś się na teren szkoły? Już drugi raz muszę cię o to pytać. Nie zapytam po raz trzeci. – Poruszył lekko różdżką i Rabastan wydał z siebie żałosny wrzask.

Harry poszukał w sobie jakiegoś współczucia wobec Rabastana. Nie znalazł żadnego. Ten człowiek próbował zabić Connora, który prawdopodobnie pojawił się tutaj, żeby zabić Connora, któremu prawie się to udało.

 _Nie chcę, żeby zginął, ale chcę, żeby cierpiał._

Była w nim też mroczna furia, ponownie rosnąca w siłę. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i stłamsił ją w sobie, po czym zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, póki nie znalazł się obok swojego opiekuna. Rabastan nawet na niego nie spojrzał, chociaż Harry'emu wydawało się, że zasługiwał na przynajmniej łypnięcie.

– Profesorze Snape – powiedział cicho. – Niech pan już przestanie. W ten sposób niczego się od niego nie dowiemy.

Snape obejrzał się na niego i nic nie powiedział. Rabastan dyszał, chlipiąc jakieś słowa i krztusząc się innymi. Harry słuchał, ale nie był w stanie wyłapać niczego poza "osłony". To naprawdę im w żaden sposób nie pomagało i zaczynał podejrzewać, że Snape chciał rzucić to konkretne zaklęcie po części dlatego, że sam był wściekły.

Pomyślał _Finite Incantatem_ tak mocno jak tylko był w stanie.

Rabastan wierzgnął po raz ostatni, po czym opadł na stół bezwładnie. Snape w dalszym ciągu tylko przyglądał się Harry'emu. Harry go zignorował. Niech publiczność uzna, że Snape się nad nim zlitował i zakończył zaklęcie z własnej woli. Pochylił się do przodu.

– No to jak będzie? – zagaił głosem, którego może nie udało mu się uczynić przyjaznym, ale przynajmniej był miękki i cichy. – Jak dostałeś się na teren szkoły?

– Nie pytaj po raz trzeci – szepnął Rabastan. – Powiedziałem już. Jeden ze służących Mrocznego Pana pomógł mi znaleźć dziurę w osłonach. I tak już były osłabione.

– Osłabione. – Głos Snape'a był beznamiętny. – Co to ma znaczyć?

– Pozwól, że teraz ja się zajmę tym przesłuchiwaniem, Severusie.

Harry był w stanie _wyczuć_ , jak potęga Dumbledore'a wlała się do pomieszczenia razem z jego słowami, jakby niósł na sobie płaszcz światła, którym teraz zamiótł dokoła i wstrząsnął. Powietrze wydawało się słodsze, a Harry usłyszał, jak niektórzy z widowni wydali z siebie pomruk, który się wzniósł, a potem opadł, razem z subtelną muzyką jego magii. Wszystko będzie dobrze, mówiła magia, tak długo jak wszyscy uwierzą w dyrektora i pozwolą mu się wszystkim zająć. Przeplatała to wszystko gęsta sieć przymuszenia i Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele słynnych przemów Dumbledore'a, tych, podczas których zdołał uspokoić wszystkich i zachęcić ich do dalszej walki z Voldemortem, pochodziła z jego własnej, magicznej potęgi, zamiast zdolności oratorskich.

Snape zachwiał się. Harry wiedział, że ten pewnie walczy z ogarniającym go oszołomieniem, ale zalewająca go potęga, której się nawet nie spodziewał, sprawiała, że nie był w stanie się jej postawić od razu. Stał w ciszy i przez to wyglądał, jakby się zgodził na przejęcie więźnia. Dumbledore kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do Rabastana.

Harry wyzwolił własną potęgę.

Dyrektor momentalnie przerzucił wzrok na niego. Miał przymrużone oczy, ale jego mina wciąż była zwodniczo łagodna.

– Chcesz z tego zrobić ten rodzaj pojedynku, którego jeszcze niedawno wolałeś uniknąć, Harry? – wymamrotał, ledwie poruszając ustami. – Ten rodzaj, który zniszczyłby pół Brytanii, jeśli go zaczniemy?

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. Patrzył Dumbledore'owi prosto w oczy i zastanawiał się, co się znajduje za nimi. Czy Dumbledore naprawdę stracił swój spryt i bystrość umysłu, które niegdyś tak chętnie mu przypisywano, czy też może po prostu skupił je na czymś innym? A może przez cały czas tylko wszystkich oszukiwał? Nie, żeby to miało jakieś większe znaczenie, ponieważ teraz uciekał się już wyłącznie do sztuczek. Wyłącznie ciekawość Harry'ego sprawiała, że chciał wiedzieć.

– W takim razie proszę, odsuń się i pozwól mi się tym zająć. – Głos Dumbledore'a przeszywały pasma stali.

– Rabastan pana nie obchodził, póki ten nie wspomniał o osłabionych osłonach. – Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do śmierciożercy. – Co miałeś przez to na myśli?

Magia Dumbledore'a wzniosła się i rozprzestrzeniła się po pokoju w cichej fali. Harry poczuł, jak wszystko się w nim przewraca, zupełnie jakby znowu się znalazł pod powierzchnią jeziora, ale tym razem bez zaklęcia oddychającego. Uległość napływała na niego z każdej możliwej strony, tętniła mu w uszach z każdym uderzeniem serca. To byłoby takie wspaniałe, takie słuszne, żeby się poddać przed potężniejszą magią Dumbledore'a. Każdy, kto przed tobą spotkał to właśnie robił, poza takimi dzikusami jak Voldemort, ale on i tak przecież był szalony. Nie ma w tym żadnego wstydu. Nikt by nie winił Harry'ego. Podążałby za czarodziejem, który jest od niego starszy i silniejszy, a to by znaczyło, że cokolwiek, co by się wydarzyło, nie byłoby z jego winy.

Harry był w stanie wyczuć jak słodko byłoby się tak po prostu poddać. Tak często to robił przez pierwszych jedenaście lat swojego życia, ilekroć myślał o czymś, czego zrobienie byłoby złe i co bolało, jeśli tylko ośmieliłby się myśleć o tym za długo. Słowa jego matki przynosiły mu ulgę, sprawiały, że świat na nowo stawał się prosty.

Zanadto był już jednak przyzwyczajony do walki. Zebrał się w sobie i strząsnął z siebie tę magię, a jego umysł znowu zrobił się klarowny.

Pasy przymuszenia puszczały go jeden za drugim. Po chwili znowu był w stanie zobaczyć Dumbledore'a dokładnie takiego, jakim był: niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem, z własnymi pokładami wiedzy, doświadczenia i ekspertyzy w sztuce wojny i poświęcenia. Na pewno jednak nie był łaskawym bogiem, za jakiego go podawała jego magia. Harry założył ręce na piersi, dysząc ciężko.

– Proszę tego więcej nie próbować – powiedział.

Dumbledore tylko przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, po czym odezwał się, kiedy już minęło kilka chwil i najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się w pobliżu Harry'ego był chrapliwy oddech Rabastana.

– Próbować czego, Harry?

Harry zamknął oczy. Mroczna furia ponownie rosła na sile. Tak strasznie chciał zrobić komuś _krzywdę_. Nie był jednak pewien, czy ten impuls pochodził z pragnienia zadania komuś bólu, czy może zwykłej frustracji, że znowu wszyscy mu wchodzą w paradę.

– Niech pan nie struga idioty, naprawdę nie mamy na to czasu – powiedział sucho. Odwrócił się do Rabastana. – Otrzymałeś pomoc od służącego Mrocznego Pana. _Kto_ był tym służącym?

Rabastan przestał na chwilę oddychać. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

– Tę wiedzę będziecie musieli wyrwać ze mnie siłą – wymamrotał. – Skoro tego nie wiecie, to ja wam na pewno nie...

– _Legilimens._

Harry nie wdarł się do umysłu Rabastana. Nie musiał. Wślizgnął się do środka przez oczy Rabastana i napotkał gęstą, lepką mgłę. Nie sądził, żeby to był jego sposób obrony, raczej naturalny stan jego umysłu. Rabastan raczej nie miał zadatków na oklumentę.

Mgła owinęła się wokół niego przez moment, po czym zwiało ją w bok, a przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiło się to, o czym Rabastan w tej chwili myślał. Harry zobaczył Moody'ego z jego srebrną obrożą na szyi, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą, jakby łapał kogoś za ramię.

Harry wyskoczył z powrotem i opuścił Rabastana z powrotem na stół. Mężczyzna zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co się właściwie przed chwilą stało. Harry obrócił się, przyglądając się intensywnie tłumowi, który wciąż stał potulnie i cicho pod mocą Dumbledore'a. Był w stanie zobaczyć profesor McGonagall, profesor Sprout, profesora Flitwicka, profesor Sinitrę, która stała z tyłu i musiała wyciągać szyję, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć...

Nigdzie profesora Moody'ego.

Umysł Harry'ego momentalnie przeskoczył do oczywistego wniosku. _Atak Rabastana się nie powiódł. Więc teraz_ on _spróbuje dobić Connora._

– Moody – warknął na Snape'a, po czym przykucnął, naciskając na osłony anty–aportacyjne. Na swój sposób nie chciał tego robić, bo wiedział, że jak już wyląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym, to będzie się cały trząsł, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, co się stanie Connorowi w czasie, który Harry straci biegnąc po schodach.

Tuż przed skokiem poczuł, jak ktoś go chwyta za ramię. Złapał za tę dłoń i zdołał przyciągnąć tę osobę ze sobą w aportacji łącznej. Nawet nie był zaskoczony, kiedy po tym krótkim skoku wylądował na podłodze skrzydła szpitalnego, a obok niego na kolano opadł Snape.

– Powiedziałem panu, żeby przekazał pan to innym! – warknął Harry, zmuszając się do podźwignięcia na nogi. – Co będzie, jak obaj tu zginiemy i nikt poza Rabastanem nie będzie wiedział, że...

– _Imperio._

Spokojnie wymówiona klątwa przemknęła obok Harry'ego, choć ten wyczuł lekki powiew wiatru, kiedy ta go minęła na swojej okrutnej drodze. Harry zobaczył, jak twarz Snape'a robi się niespotykanie spokojna. Pojawił się krótki błysk, jakby walczył z zaklęciem całą swoją oklumencją, ale i to zniknęło po chwili.

 _Zupełnie jak przy smokach. Tylko klątwa Imperiusa o niespotykanej sile byłaby w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego, ale żeby złapać Snape'a..._

 _Mulciber. Powinienem był się domyślić._

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Mulciber, już nie pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, czy transmutacji, która nadała mu wygląd Moody'ego, wstawał zza pobliskiego łóżka szpitalnego.

– Szlag by to, żebym musiał tak się chować – burknął, otrzepując kurz ze swoich szat. Zrobił krok przed siebie. Miał na sobie szatę skrojoną na czarodzieja mniejszego od siebie, bo Moody był od niego niższy, a obnażony przez to Mroczny Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu wystarczył, żeby blizna Harry'ego zapiekła tępym bólem. Srebrna obroża wciąż spoczywała na jego karku. – Ale musiałem się upewnić, że nie zobaczysz mnie od razu i nie zrobisz czegoś, czego byś potem pożałował.

– Ty draniu... – powiedział Harry.

Mulciber, nie odrywając od niego wzroku, nie powiedział niczego na głos, ale chwilę później Harry usłyszał głuche stuknięcie z boku. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku i zobaczył, że Snape podniósł leżący na stole nóż, niewątpliwie położony tam na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było komuś na szybko rozciąć ubrania czy przeciąć więzy, a zaklęcia mogłyby tylko zaszkodzić, po czym wbił go sobie w rękę. Krew polała się z rany, która była na tyle głęboka, że mogła się skończyć stałymi obrażeniami, jeśli się jej nie opatrzy. Twarz Snape'a pozostała niezmienna.

Harry spróbował wyobrazić sobie Snape'a, który ma uszkodzone ręce, albo w ogóle ich nie ma, i poczuł, jak mu się w brzuchu przewraca.

– Mogę mu kazać odciąć sobie palce – powiedział Mulciber niskim tonem. – Tak mi się wydawało, że Rabastan mnie zdradzi. Zapędziłeś mnie w kozi róg, Potter. Nic innego mi nie pozostało. Rozmawiasz ze zdesperowanym człowiekiem. Nie mam już nic do stracenia. _Nie naciskaj mnie._ – Zamilkł, po czym dodał lżejszym tonem: – A nawet, jeśli jesteś skłonny zabić swojego opiekuna, to nie sądzę, żebyś był równie skory do poświęcenia i jego. – Wskazał na pozornie puste łóżko i zaklęcie kameleona odwinęło się, odsłaniając Connora. Był owinięty bandażami, ale Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że jego otwarte, przeszklone oczy również miały w sobie oznaki Imperiusa.

Mulciber spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego. Jego twarz była spokojna, ale zaraz pod tą powierzchnią Harry był w stanie zobaczyć jego podekscytowanie, które podpowiedziało mu, że ten człowiek był na skraju, bez względu na jego kojącą minę.

– Wydaje mi się – powiedział Mulciber – że się rozumiemy.

Harry przyglądał mu się, dysząc ciężko. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie przywalić w Mulcibera swoją magią i pozbawić go przytomności zanim ten zdoła wydać jakiś rozkaz, który permanentnie uszkodzi Connora albo Snape'a.

 _Prawdopodobnie._

Słyszał jednak historie o tym, do czego Mulciber był zdolny w czasie wojny z Voldemortem, włącznie z rozkazywaniem swoim ofiarom, by te umarły na zawał. Miał wyjątkowo wyrafinowaną kontrolę nad klątwą Imperiusa. Harry nie miał żadnej pewności, że zdąży sięgnąć Mulcibera zanim ten nie wyda takiego, albo podobnego rozkazu Snape'owi albo Connorowi. Ryzyko było nie do zaakceptowania.

– No dobra – powiedział. – Mów do mnie. Chcesz się dogadać, tak? Co ci konkretnie chodzi po głowie?

Mulciber przyjrzał mu się intensywnie.

– Wydaje mi się, że już możesz odłożyć ten nóż, Severusie. Zostań jednak przy stole, na którym go położysz, tak żeby nasz Potter nie zapomniał, do czego mogę cię zmusić.

Harry patrzył, jak Snape wykonuje rozkaz z idealnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. _Och Merlinie, ależ pan musi teraz zajadle walczyć w swojej głowie. Tak mi strasznie przykro._

– Proponuję też, Potter, żebyś rzucił zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi – powiedział Mulciber, patrząc na niego hardo. – Usadowiłem Madam Pomfrey w jej gabinecie, ale nie wątpię, że niebawem zjawią się tu inni, a wolę, żeby nikt nam nie przerywał. Twoja magia jest potężniejsza od mojej.

Nienawidząc samego siebie, Harry zerknął na drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego i cisnął w nie falą czystej woli, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy posłał Rabastana do snu. Drzwiami zatrzęsło mocno, po czym przysunęły się do siebie w sposób, który sugerował, że nie otworzą się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Harry tak czy inaczej czuł, jak wszystko zwija się w nim ze strachu. Dumbledore byłby w stanie rozkazać drzwiom się otworzyć, gdyby się naprawdę postarał, ponieważ jest absolutnym panem Hogwartu w chwilach zagrożenia.

– To wystarczy – powiedział Mulciber. – A teraz, panie Potter, czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że przez pana stanąłem przed najtrudniejszą w moim życiu decyzją? – Mówił naprawdę wesołym głosem.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w jego kierunku i nakazał sobie zignorować to, jak strasznie surrealistyczna była to sytuacja. To wszystko naprawdę miało miejsce i jeśli o tym zapomni, to ktoś może przez to zginąć.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Mulciber podszedł do Connora i Harry musiał patrzeć, jak śmierciożerca głaszcze jego brata po głowie.

– Chodzi mi o to, że już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się, czy służba Mrocznemu Panu to jest to, co naprawdę chcę robić ze swoim życiem. Jasne, poszedłem dla niego do Azkabanu, ale odkąd stamtąd uciekłem, widziałem raz za razem jak ktoś niszczy każdy z jego planów, o których mnie zapewniano, że na pewno wypalą. Nawet moje pojawienie się tutaj w przebraniu Moody'ego na niewiele nam się zdało, zwłaszcza, kiedy pierwszy atak Bellatrix na ciebie skończył się tak, a nie inaczej, a ja zorientowałem się, że od razu wyczujesz, jeśli wykonam w twojej okolicy klątwę Imperiusa. Próbowałem z tobą rozmawiać, zobaczyć, czy nie ma w tobie czegoś innego, co moglibyśmy wykorzystać. Przynajmniej podczas pierwszego zadania miałem wokół siebie tłum ludzi, więc mogłem ją bezpiecznie rzucić. Zawaliłeś jednak wszystkie moje testy. Pokazałeś mi, że jesteś w stanie oprzeć się mojej najpotężniejszej broni. Co więcej, jestem przekonany, że Mrocznemu Panu też byś się oparł. A ja nie chcę być po stronie, która przegra. Naprawdę mi się to już przejadło – to trwa już o trzynaście lat za długo. Chcę dobić z tobą targu.

– Strasznie dziwnie to okazujesz – szepnął Harry. – Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogę ufać nawet jednemu słowu, które od ciebie usłyszę?

– Ależ oczywiście, że możesz – powiedział Mulciber. – Zrozum, ja tutaj miałem poczynić znacznie większe postępy. Nie zrobiłem tak wiele, jak ode mnie oczekiwano, po części dlatego, że mój pan powiedział mi, że powinienem być w stanie przejąć nad tobą kontrolę bez większych problemów. Nie chciałem, żebyś zwrócił na mnie uwagę, ale też chciałem ograniczyć ilość moich zbrodni przeciwko tobie, tak żeby te nie świadczyły za mocno przeciw mnie, kiedy wreszcie się zwrócę do ciebie z tą prośbą. Musiałem rzucić klątwę podczas pierwszego zadania, musiałem ją przetestować na tobie i musiałem wpuścić Rabastana przez osłony, bo to wszystko to były bezpośrednie rozkazy mojego pana i gdybym ich nie wypełnił, to domyśliłby się, że moja lojalność wobec niego chwieje się w posadach. Ale poza tymi sytuacjami, pomyśl chwilę, przecież nie zaszkodziłem ci aż tak, jak mogłem w tym czasie.

Harry spojrzał na swojego brata.

– Rabastan miał go zabić – powiedział Mulciber bez cienia pokory w głosie. – Nie ja. Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, że to zły pomysł, ale się uparł i powiedział, że nasz pan chciał, żeby to zostało wykonane perfekcyjnie. Pod presją jednak zawsze wychodził z niego koszmarny tchórz. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie mu zaufać. Ty też nie powinieneś, nawet kiedy będzie się zaklinał na wszystkie świętości, że ci podaruje wszystkie dowody jak na talerzu.

– Byłeś tutaj – szepnął Harry.

– Tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem, jak to się skończy, kiedy przyprowadzisz Rabastana żywego, kiedy sam jesteś legilimentą, a chciałem się upewnić, że mnie wysłuchasz. – Mulciber znowu pogładził włosy Connora. Harry poczuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty i niemal się nimi zakrztusił. O Mulciberze krążyły też inne historie, takie, od których Harry'emu włos się jeżył na głowie i przez które zaczął się teraz zastanawiać, czy jacyś młodsi uczniowie nie mają w głowach _Obliviate_. – Ja tu tylko zabezpieczam swoją pozycję, Potter, moją pozycję w życiu. Widziałem, czym jesteś. Testy mi to pokazały. Próbowałem rzucić na ciebie klątwę podczas tego naszego małego pojedynku, kryjąc ją za pomniejszymi, prostszymi zaklęciami, i po prostu nie zadziałała. Twój umysł jest po prostu za dobrze wytrenowany na takie subtelne podchody. Niech zgadnę, pewnie pamiętasz ten jeden raz, kiedy spróbowałem, nie?

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie oderwać od Connora oczu. Miał już pewien pomysł, ale zajęłoby to za dużo czasu, a _czas_... doprowadzał go do rozpaczy.

 _Za duże ryzyko._

– No, tak myślałem. Cholerne zaklęcia pamięci, większość z nich w ogóle nie działa na legilimentów – mruknął Mulciber. Przechylił głowę, a jego oczy błysnęły chłodno na Harry'ego. – Zapewniam cię jednak, pozwól mi się do ciebie przyłączyć, a zobaczysz, jaki potrafię być lojalny. Ty wygrasz tę wojnę. Jesteś silny w sytuacjach, z którymi Mroczny Pan by sobie nie poradził, ponieważ sam nie był w stanie zainspirować w nikim lojalności, a Dumbledore oślepił się tą swoją prawością. Przyjąłeś innych śmierciożerców. Czemu nie mnie?

Harry mógłby w nieskończoność wymieniać różnice między kimś takim jak Hawthorn Parkinson i kimś takim jak Mulciber, ale wolał to przemilczeć.

– Nie wspomniałeś w ogóle o Dumbledorze – powiedział zamiast tego. – Przecież on też powinien być w stanie wyczuć twoją klątwę.

Mulciber prychnął.

– Och, na pewno _coś tam_ wyczuł. Rzuciłem ją na profesor McGonagall i kazałem jej wrzucić twoje imię do Czary Ognia, kiedy jeszcze wydawało mi się, że ten durny plan Mrocznego Pana ma jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia. Wtedy to _ty_ byś został przywiązany do turnieju; musiałaby wybrać ciebie, bo jesteś tutaj najpotężniejszym czarodziejem. Ale Dumbledore się wtrącił. Musiał jednak wiedzieć, że twoje imię znalazło się w Czarze, bo sam ją sprawdzał.

Harry musiał dwa razy przełknąć ślinę, zanim zdołał coś z siebie wydusić.

– Czyli wiedział, że ktoś ze szkoły wrzucił moje imię do Czary?

– No musiał – powiedział wprost Mulciber. – Jasne, gdyby się przyjrzał sprawie, to zobaczyłby, że to McGonagall wrzuciła to imię i gdyby z nią porozmawiał, to znalazłby w jej umyśle _Obliviate_ , które rzuciłem na nią zaraz potem. Wiedziałby, gdyby tylko poszukał jak należy. – Postukał w swoją srebrną obrożę. – Czy to by utrzymało tak zdolnego legilimentę jak on z dala od mojego umysłu? Kto wie?

Harry spróbował stłamsić narastającą w sobie wściekłość. Czyli Dumbledore _bezwiednie_ wpuszczał śmierciożerców na teren szkoły. Wystarczyła jednak srebrna obroża. Te, które miała na sobie Sfora, prawie ich zabiły, kiedy po przesłuchaniu ministerstwo postanowiło je z nich zdjąć. Dumbledore pewnie wyczuł, że obroża była powiązana z życiem Moody'ego – Mulcibera – i wolał nie ryzykować zdrowia i poczytalności jednego ze swoich profesorów. Ponadto Mulciber starał się w tej chwili podlizać Harry'emu. Był gotów powiedzieć cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, żeby zabrzmiał na mądrego, sprytnego, atrakcyjnego.

Ale Dumbledore wiedział, że ktoś wrzucił imię Harry'ego do Czary Ognia i nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

 _Znowu mamy do pogadania, dyrektorze._

– Chcę się dowiedzieć o osłonach – powiedział Harry, ostrożnie nie dopuszczając żadnej agresji do swojego tonu. – Jak udało ci się wpuścić tutaj Rabastana? Jak Bellatrix w ogóle udało się mnie zaatakować? Wiem, że to ty musiałeś odesłać jej różdżkę – dodał.

Mulciber uśmiechnął się.

– Bardzo dobrze, Potter. No cóż, na osłabienie osłon złożyło się wiele różnych czynników. – Przysiadł na łóżku Connora, jakby szykował się do długiego opowiadania. Harry zacisnął mocno usta, żeby nie wypuścić warknięcia, kiedy ręka Mulcibera powędrowała na ramię Connora. – Tak jak większość profesorów, zostałem powiązany z osłonami i dzięki temu byłem w stanie wpuścić Bellatrix. Oczywiście, rzucałem _Imperiusa_ za każdym razem, kiedy mi się wydawało, że mi to ujdzie na sucho, albo kiedy nie było cię w szkole, i sprawiałem, że niektórzy profesorowie mi pomagali w osłabianiu osłon – robili niewielkie dziury, na które normalnie nikt nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi. Ale na dobrą sprawę wszystko rozbija się o zwykłą niekompetencję Dumbledore'a, co cię, oczywiście, nie zaskoczy. Poświęcał ostatnio całą swoją uwagę osłonom w szkole, których może używać do szpiegowania ludzi, co odciągnęło jego uwagę i energię od tych zewnętrznych. Osłony Hogwartu są przywiązane do swojego dyrektora na sposoby, które sięgają jeszcze czasów założycieli i których, zapewniam cię, kompletnie nie rozumiem. Ale ich potęga leży w sile dyrektora. Co zwykle nie byłoby problemem, oczywiście, ponieważ Dumbledore jest potężny. W tym jednak wypadku przeoczył dziury, które zrobili dla mnie inni profesorowie i możliwe, że nawet je przez przypadek sam powiększył, ponieważ przerzucił większość swojej siły, którą zwykle dzielił po równo na osłony zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne, do środka. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do używania tych wszystkich osłon, które są w oknach czy ścianach. Przepracowuje się. – Mulciber wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu.

Harry niemal dławił się furią, której silne pazury przebijały mu się przez skórę. Czuł się, jakby był pełen kolców. Jego pragnienia się zmieniły i w tym momencie nie chciał już, żeby ktokolwiek przed nim zaczął krwawić. Teraz to już musiał być Dumbledore.

 _Czyli nas szpieguje, łajdak. Chyba można też bezpiecznie założyć, że pewnie skupia uwagę na mnie._

Harry zamknął oczy i opanował swoją furię. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Harry spojrzał znowu na Mulcibera i zobaczył, jak jego wzrok przelatuje na moment w kierunku drzwi.

– To jak, Potter? – Jego głos był lekki, ale spięty. – Jak będzie? Przyjmiesz mnie, czy pozwolisz swojemu mentorowi i bratu zginąć? Albo nawet gorzej, wiesz? – dodał cicho. – W świętym Mungu wciąż są ludzie, których posądza się o postradanie zmysłów przez Cruciatusa, podczas gdy to ja kazałem im się zachowywać, jakby cierpieli katusze.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie miał wątpliwości, nigdy nie przyjąłby na sojusznika kogoś, kto zrobił to wszystko i nie okazywał teraz najmniejszej pokory. Z drugiej jednak strony, jedyny plan, jaki mu póki co przyszedł do głowy, wejście do umysłów Connora i Snape'a i wyrwanie z nich Imperiusa niczym sieci, po prostu nie miał szansy zadziałać. Nie znał tej klątwy wystarczająco dobrze. A jeden raz, kiedy zniszczył sieć bez zbadania jej uważnie wcześniej – sieć _Obliviate_ Remusa – niemal skończyła się katastrofą. Mulciber mógłby też wyczuć go, jak się porusza w ich umysłach i mógłby to zakończyć zanim Harry by zdołał cokolwiek zrobić.

Oczy Mulcibera pociemniały w miarę, jak ten go obserwował.

– Wybieraj, Potter – powiedział cicho, podczas gdy ktoś się zaczął dobijać do drzwi. – Powiedziałem ci już, _ja_ nie mam tu nic do stracenia. Zawsze mogę sprawić, że będą cierpieć, póki nie nabierzesz rozumu. – Zacisnął palce na ramieniu Connora w niemym ostrzeżeniu.

Harry zadrżał lekko. Nie mógł użyć legilimencji na Mulciberze, ani tego samego, cichego rozkazu, którym posłał Rabastana do snu, ponieważ nie przedarłby się przez barierę srebrnej obroży. Przychodziła mu do głowy tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić, a naprawdę wolałby mieć odrobinę więcej czasu, żeby się zebrać w sobie, zanim się za to weźmie.

 _Nie mam czasu._

– _Wybieraj_ , Potter.

Harry przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.

– Wybrałem – powiedział. – P–przyjmuję cię. To nie tak, że mogę ci odmówić. – Przerwał na moment i przechylił głowę arogancko. – Upewniam się tylko, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę, to wszystko.

Twarz Mulcibera rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Zapewniam cię – powiedział – nie będziesz w stanie przyłapać mnie na kłamstwie. – Zerknął na Snape'a, a potem na Connora. – Oczywiście, nie myśl sobie, że tak od razu zdejmę z nich Imperiusa. Najpierw chcę od ciebie jakiejś gwarancji, przysięgi.

– Przysięga wieczysta? – zapytał Harry.

Mulciber zamrugał, zaskoczony, ale kiwnął głową.

– To zadziała – powiedział. – Severus może być naszym gwarantem.

Harry wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa, kiedy Mulciber odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a, żeby przywołać go bliżej. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyzwolić swojego brata i Snape'a spod klątwy zanim do tego dojdzie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał na to czasu.

 _To ja będę musiał żyć ze sobą, jak już będzie po wszystkim_

Harry skupił wzrok na srebrnej obroży obejmującej ciasno kark Mulcibera i pchnął przed siebie całą swoją magię bezróżdżkową, mocno i szybko, nie dając żadnego ostrzeżenia co do swoich planów, nie zmieniając nawet wyrazu twarzy. _Pęknij._

Srebrna obroża roztrzaskała się na tysiące brzęczących odłamków, a Mulciber opadł na kolana, wrzeszcząc z bólu. Harry już biegł, już wydał rozkaz.

A ponieważ tego chciał, srebrne odłamki zawróciły, zatrzymane w swoim locie, po czym wbiły się w gardło Mulcibera.

Wrzask urwał się, zastąpiony zakrztuszonym bulgotem, a potem życie Mulcibera wylało się z niego czerwonym potokiem. Uderzył ciężko o podłogę. Harry wiedział dokładnie, kiedy umarł; śmierć przyszła po niego zaledwie chwilę po tym, jak odłamki się w niego wbiły.

Zamknął oczy, rozdygotany.

Nie mógł po prostu rzucić zaklęć tarczy na swojego brata i Snape'a. To nie ochroniłoby ich przed potworem czającym się w ich głowach. A Mulciber mógł być w stanie wciąż się skupić, mimo bólu roztrzaskanej obroży i sięgnąć ku nim zanim Harry zdążyłby go uśpić. Nawet ten plan nie był do końca pozbawiony ryzyka; Mulciber mógł być w stanie wykorzystać ten ułamek sekundy, by pociągnąć za sobą w cierpieniu swoich wrogów.

Nie był jednak w stanie, ponieważ zaraz po potężnym bólu nastąpił jeszcze gorszy, a zaraz za nimi podążała śmierć.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zastanawiał się, czy to jest dobra rzecz, czy potępiająca go, że jego oczy wciąż były suche. Odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a i zobaczył, jak na jego twarz wraca skupienie i rozsądek. Zaraz potem nadciągnęła płonąca furia. Widać było, że wiedział poniekąd, co się z nim stało, i nienawidził tego.

Harry kiwnął głową, podszedł do niego i delikatnie dotknął jego rannej dłoni.

– Powinien pan się udać z tym do Madam Pomfrey.

Snape podniósł zdrową rękę i przed chwilę mocno trzymał podbródek Harry'ego, patrząc mu się w oczy. Harry odpowiedział statecznym spojrzeniem, póki nie uznał, że Snape pewnie znalazł już to, czego szukał, po czym wyrwał mu się, żeby sprawdzić co z Connorem.

Jego brat ponownie stracił przytomność. Harry odprężył się. _Później mu powiem co tu się wydarzyło, ale lepiej, żeby o niczym nie pamiętał, póki sam się zmaga z tak potężnym bólem._

– Panie Potter, co...

Oburzony ton Madam Pomfrey zgasł jak świeczka w chwili, w której ta zobaczyła leżące obok łóżka Connora ciało. Zamrugała, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku Snape'a, najwyraźniej instynktownie rzucając na jego dłoń zaklęcie lecznicze.

Ktoś się już wyjątkowo intensywnie dobijał do drzwi. Harry ze zmęczeniem pozwolił odrzwiom puścić się nawzajem. Opadły z powrotem do swojego naturalnego stanu i otworzyły się z hukiem, kiedy podekscytowana fala uczniów i profesorów wlała się do środka.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Zabiłem kogoś. Ktoś nie żyje z mojego powodu._

 _Ale przynajmniej teraz już wiem, że w razie potrzeby będę w stanie to zrobić ponownie. On im groził. Musiał zginąć. Nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy, co mogłoby zadziałać równie szybko._

– Harry. To nie była twoja wina.

Harry otworzył oczy na dźwięk głosu swojego opiekuna, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Zrobiłem to, co należało. Może tego właśnie miałem się tutaj nauczyć, żeby nigdy więcej nie zostawiać za sobą swoich wrogów.

Kątem oka wyłapał w tłumie mgnienie białej brody i jego furia znowu zapłonęła.

– Przepraszam, Madam Pomfrey – powiedział cicho. – Czy profesor Snape może iść ze mną?

– Sam przecież mogę... – zaczął Snape.

– Zamknij się, Severusie – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey. – Tak, panie Potter, jest na to w wystarczająco dobrym stanie. Tylko przez najbliższych kilka godzin proszę go nie prosić o używanie różdżki tą dłonią.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od Dumbledore'a. _To już się zdecydowanie za długo ciągnie. Tym razem Dumbledore będzie musiał mnie posłuchać. Wiem też, w jaki sposób go ukarzę, kiedy już ustalę, w jakim dokładnie stanie są osłony._

 _Tak wiele spraw powinienem był załatwić już dawno temu. No trudno. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że muszę się za nie wziąć._

– Zaczekałeś na kogoś. To do ciebie niepodobne, Harry – mruknął Snape, stając obok niego.

– Potrzebuję pana przy sobie – powiedział Harry wprost. – Chcę, żeby pan mnie powstrzymał przed zabiciem dyrektora, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Bo w moim obecnym nastroju obawiam się, że może.

Ruszył przez tłum zdeterminowanym krokiem. Dumbledore wycofał się z pomieszczenia, ale nie ujdzie daleko, a nawet jeśli, to Harry go znajdzie.

 _Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy jasno określili nasze stanowiska._


	56. Stanowisko Harry'ego

To najdłuższy rozdział, jaki mi przyszło do tej pory napisać, ponad jedenaście tysięcy słów. Głupi, ogromniasty rozdział.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty szósty: Stanowisko Harry'ego**

Draco, tak jak wszyscy, poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, choć z konieczności musiał pozostać nieco w tyle. Stres Harry'ego sięgnął go przez całą dzielącą ich odległość, równie przeszywający co wykończenie, które pozbawiło Dracona przytomności na dzień przed pierwszym zadaniem. Tym razem nie zemdlał, ponieważ to nie było zmęczenie – które odczuwał jako zwykły nacisk – a zimny glut poczucia winy, kamienna ściana determinacji i mgnienie wizji, w której patrzył się w głąb ciemnej studni, co Draco nauczył się rozróżniać jako pogardę, jaką Harry odczuwał do samego siebie.

Harry może i przeżył to, co się wydarzyło w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale jak już stamtąd wyjdzie, to będzie potrzebował Dracona.

I tak było, nawet jeśli po przedarciu się przez cisnący się do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego tłum, wyglądał, jakby nie potrzebował nikogo. Draconowi dech zaparło, kiedy zobaczył twarz Harry'ego, spiętą od ponurej determinacji, która sprawiłaby, że nawet jego ojciec pochyliłby głowę i odsunąłby się na bok. Harry wyglądał, jakby wybierał się na egzekucję, albo bitwę. Promieniował takimi emocjami, że Draco wiedział, że Harry nienawidzi tego, co będzie musiał zaraz zrobić, ale nic już nie zdoła go przed tym powstrzymać. Ostatnie wydarzenia wypchnęły go poza jego własną niechęć do ściągania na siebie uwagi i wtrącania się w sprawy innych ludzi. Wreszcie coś się miało wydarzyć.

Draco odepchnął się od ściany, pozwalając przytłaczającym go emocjom dumy, podziwu i przepełnionej wsparciem miłości pokazać się na jego twarzy, kiedy wyszedł Harry'emu na spotkanie.

Do tej pory wzrok Harry'ego był bezwzględnie skupiony na ścieżce przed nim, jakby wbity, ale teraz odwrócił się i spojrzał na Dracona. Oczy Harry'ego drgnęły, kiedy ten zorientował się, kto do niego dołączył. Kiwnął raptownie głową i odwrócił się z powrotem, maszerując szybko przed siebie, jakby pchany potężnym wiatrem.

Draco uśmiechnął się i zajął miejsce u ramienia Harry'ego. _Może i on nienawidzi tego, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć, ale nie każdy to podziela. Ja mam zamiar napawać się tym widokiem. Cieszę się tylko, że on nie ma mojego rodzaju empatii._

* * *

Harry szedł przed siebie, nienawidząc tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

Ustawiał sobie ograniczenia we własnym umyśle, rozrysowując je ostro, przypominając sobie, czego absolutnie nie wolno mu zrobić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się wścieknie. Obok niego byli Draco i Snape – a Draconowi ufał pod względem ograniczania go jeszcze bardziej niż Snape'owi – ale mieli znacznie luźniejsze podejście do wolności niż Harry. Mogą uważać, że Harry powinien po prostu zacząć się stawiać _wszystkiemu_ , co zrobi i powie Dumbledore, po prostu dlatego, że dyrektor był teraz wrogiem.

Harry nie chciał. Miał już tego wszystkiego dość. Zażąda informacji. Po wszystkim Dumbledore będzie musiał złożyć magiczną przysięgę, że ograniczy swoje wpływy pod względem osłon i zajmie się ochroną szkoły jak należy. Upewni się, że do Dumbledore'a dotrze to, jak bardzo Harry jest niezadowolony z tego, że Dumbledore nie wspomniał mu nawet słowem o tym, że McGonagall wrzuciła imię Harry'ego do Czary. Dumbledore wpłynął na Czarę tak, że tylko imię Connora mogło z niej wyskoczyć, oczywiście, ale to i tak nie dawało mu _żadnych_ praw do zignorowania niebezpieczeństwa, jakie prezentował sobą Mulciber. Mógłby powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu w noc Bożego Narodzenia, albo i wcześniej.

Harry był w stanie wyczuć tętnienie mocy dyrektora, rozprzestrzeniającej się przed nim. Dumbledore wycofał się do Wielkiej Sali, po czym w niej pozostał. Wyglądało na to, że tam miał zamiar to wszystko rozegrać.

W pierwszej chwili Harry nie pojmował, czemu. Przecież im więcej ludzi wokół nich będzie, tym gorzej dla Dumbledore'a. Zrozumiał jednak jak tylko minął drzwi Wielkiej Sali i napotkał wbite w siebie, sceptyczne i zaskoczone spojrzenia. Dumbledore używał na świadkach łagodnego przymuszenia. To, co zobaczą, może nie być tym samym, co się naprawdę wydarzy.

Harry warknął wbrew sobie i poczuł, jak mroczna furia, niczym testral, uderza w nim kopytami. Właśnie w ten sposób może stracić nad sobą panowanie i zniszczyć wszystkie swoje dobre intencje. Mógł załatwić sprawę z Dumbledore'em jako zwykłą kwestię naruszenia jego obietnicy, w ten sam sposób, w jaki poradził sobie z Mulciberem, który zachowywał się tak, jak każdy śmierciożerca. Nie dziwiło go, kiedy ktoś narażał jego własne życie. Ale żeby grozić i krzywdzić innych ludzi...

 _Ta sprawa ma pierwszeństwo._

Harry obejrzał się przelotnie przez ramię, żeby się upewnić, że Snape i Draco wciąż są wolni. Snape kiwnął mu krótko głową, sugerując, że po raz kolejny jego tarcze oklumencyjne przeżyły atak, choć możliwe, że nie będzie w stanie mówić. Draco podszedł do niego bliżej i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Lekkie przeszklenie jego oczu momentalnie zniknęło.

 _Wykorzystuje swoją empatię i skupia się na mnie, żeby odrzucić od siebie przymuszenie_ , uznał Harry, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Dumbledore'a.

– Wypuść ich – powiedział cicho. – Już.

Dyrektor przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego w ciszy. Miał minę, której Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział. Prawdopodobnie w ten właśnie sposób pojawiał się na polu walki. Jego spojrzenie było klarowne, ale ostrożne, a jego magia wirowała leniwie wokół jego ciała, ledwie widocznie błyszcząc w powietrzu, zbierając i kumulując w sobie siłę, niczym tygrys szykujący się do skoku.

– Łatwiej mi to przyjdzie – powiedział wreszcie Dumbledore – jak się dowiem, co w tej chwili planujesz.

– Mam zamiar dopilnować, żebyś odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie – powiedział Harry. – A to oznacza, że odpowiesz za stan, w jakim znajdują się teraz osłony, za stan sieci, która pilnuje znajdujące się w jeziorze trytony, za to, że śmierciożerca biegał po Hogwarcie, rzucając Imperiusa na profesorów i za to, że nigdy mnie nie poinformowałeś o tym, że profesor McGonagall wrzuciła moje imię do Czary Ognia.

– Wcale tego nie zrobiłam.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy McGonagall wyszła przed tłum niemych, zafascynowanych, gapiących się ludzi. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy się jej przyglądał, zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczył, że Dumbledore ogląda się na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall wciąż powinna się znajdować pod wpływem jego przymuszenia. Jakim cudem się uwolniła?

Zwisająca z sufitu linia niebieskiego światła odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie. Owijała się wokół stop McGonagall niczym szybko rosnąca kałuża wody – jedna z osłon Hogwartu sięgnęła ku niej.

Harry uśmiechnął się hardo i zerknął na Dumbledore'a.

– Wygląda na to, że osłony wolą wicedyrektorkę bardziej od pana, dyrektorze – powiedział miękko. – Czy to dlatego, że pan ich nadużywał?

Dumbledore przymrużył oczy.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Harry – mruknął. – Jak zwykle, myślisz wyłącznie o bezpośrednich implikacjach swoich czynów i pomijasz dalekosiężne konsekwencje. Pomyśl o tym, co się wydarzy, jeśli wyciągniesz prywatne sprawy przed oko opinii publicznej.

– Obawiam się, że nie pojmuję, czemu mamy traktować twoją jawną niekompetencję jako coś prywatnego – powiedział Harry, robiąc kilka kroków przed siebie. – Profesor McGonagall, została pani ofiarą klątwy Imperiusa, która zmusiła panią do wrzucenia mojego imienia do Czary Ognia, po czym Mulciber, w przebraniu Moody'ego, rzucił na panią zaklęcie pamięci, żeby zapomniała pani o wszystkim. Gdyby Dumbledore w ogóle pomyślał o tym, żeby się przyjrzeć Czarze, to zorientowałby się, że do tego doszło. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że wykorzystywał osłon do podsłuchiwania wszystkiego, co się dzieje w szkole, to mógłby zrobić znacznie więcej w tej sprawie. Nigdy jednak się nawet nie pofatygował, żeby poinformować o całej sytuacji panią albo mnie.

– Nie możesz ufać wszystkiemu, co usłyszysz od śmierciożercy, Harry. – Głos Dumbledore'a był głęboki, pieśń płynącej wody. Ludzie pod jego kontrolą kiwali się lekko na boki, ale ten ruch był tak niewielki, że Harry nie zauważyłby go nawet, gdyby McGonagall nie stała w bezruchu. – Nie przyjrzałem się tej sprawie po prostu dlatego, że uznałem, że Minerwa chce zobaczyć cię w turnieju, to wszystko.

– Tobie też raczej nie mogę ufać, Świetlisty Panie. – Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Uwolnij tych ludzi.

– Harry...

– Naprawdę aż tak się boisz, że zobaczą i usłyszą prawdę? – zapytał Harry. Widział wściekłość, która powoli pojawiała się na twarzy McGonagall i rozumiał, czemu Dumbledore miałby się tego obawiać, ale przecież nie mógł się do tego wprost przyznać, jeśli chciał się przedstawić jako paragon dobrej woli. – Wypuść ich. Nie poproszę po raz kolejny.

Dumbledore po prostu pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się do niego cierpliwie. Wyglądał na starego i zmęczonego, ale mimo to wciąż wierzył, że może wygrać, że wystarczy, że skorzysta z kilku swoich starych sztuczek i będzie po sprawie.

– Harry, bez względu na całe twoje doświadczenie, wciąż jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Nie rozumiesz tak wielu spraw dotyczących polityki i czarodziejskiego świata. Ja _jestem_ Świetlistym Panem, tak samo jak dyrektorem Hogwartu. Nie możesz mi tak po prostu rozkazywać.

– Ostrzegałem – powiedział cicho Harry i przebudził węża, który zamieszkiwał jego magię.

Nie znosił tego robić, ale ta nienawiść nie powstrzymała go przed otwarciem szczęk węża i rozpoczęciem wchłaniania magii Dumbledore'a, tak samo jak jego żal i wściekłość w zeszłym roku nie powstrzymały go przed miotnięciem Connorem o ścianę i przyciśnięciem go tam, kiedy ten przekroczył pewną granicę. Po prostu musiał to zrobić. Dumbledore nigdy nie zacznie go słuchać, jeśli Harry nie podeprze czymś swoich gróźb. O tyle dobrze, że w ten sposób Harry oszczędzał komukolwiek innemu podjęcia podobnej decyzji.

Lily często mu mówiła, że to, co oddzielało Dumbledore'a od innych czarodziejów, to była jego zdolność do podejmowania ciężkich decyzji, takich, przy których inni ludzie by się wahali, aż nie byłoby za późno. Harry też będzie musiał się nauczyć je podejmować.

 _I to jest cięższe niż mi się kiedykolwiek wydawało, że będzie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przebywam poza moją starą strefą komfortu, kiedy znałem swoje miejsce na świecie, wiedziałem, że nie ma większego dobra ponad chronienie Connora i walka z Mrocznym Panem. Teraz sam muszę osądzać, co jest dobre, a co złe i mogę popełnić tak wiele błędów._

 _Dlatego będę decydował i jeśli popełnię błędy, to stawię im czoła._

Moc Dumbledore'a go zalała i łagodnie wlała się wężowi do gardła. Harry już to kiedyś zrobił, choć wtedy nie zdawał sobie za bardzo sprawy z tego, jak się za to zabrać; po prostu rozszarpywał i rozrywał magię Dumbledore'a, przejmując co popadnie. Teraz nabrał już na tą zdolnością większej kontroli i skierował węża do pożarcia przymuszenia opętującego świadków. Czarodzieje i czarownice wzdrygali się jedno po drugim i zaczynali szemrać między sobą, a mamrotanie niosło się coraz szerzej w miarę, jak wąż pożerał coraz więcej.

Ta moc, w przeciwieństwie do tej, którą ukradł w zeszłym roku od Voldemorta i śmierciożerców, nie przyprawiła Harry'ego o mdłości. Ostatecznie to _była_ , mimo wszystko, magia człowieka, który całe swoje życie poświęcił Światłu, bez względu na to, ile błędów nie popełnił w ostatnich latach. Dlatego też Harry nie zwymiotował jej z powrotem, ani nie wykorzystał jej momentalnie do czegoś. Dołączył ją do własnej magii, przyciskając obcą moc do swojej, póki się nie wymieszały.

Surowa moc, promieniująca z jego ciała, rosła statecznie w siłę, tak potężna, że zaczęła mu śpiewać w uszach, a Draco zachichotał obok niego, jakby był pijany.

– Twoja magia pachnie różami – wyszeptał.

 _Dziwne_ , pomyślał Harry, ale nie był w stanie się nad tym zastanowić, bo Dumbledore odpowiedział atakiem.

Magia, która lśniła wokół dyrektora, zmieniła się w wir i skierowała na Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, czy to był jakiś rezultat zaklęcia, czy może jakiegoś daru Dumbledore'a, ale też nie miał czasu, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Podniósł rękę, a jego bezróżdżkowa magia bez problemu wylała się z jego skóry i uformowała barierę w kształcie Harry'ego, która rozlała się wokół niego. Wir uderzył w nią i zarówno on jak i bariera zalśniły i zniknęły, jakby były mgłą, która rozwiewa się w letni poranek.

Harry podniósł z trudem głowę i wbił wzrok w Dumbledore'a. Wąż zasyczał, pragnąć zjeść więcej magii dyrektora, ale Harry go powstrzymał. Już pokazał mu, że nie żartuje i wyglądało na to, że do dyrektora to dotarło, jeśli osądzać ze zgrozy, jaka czaiła się pod jego spokojną maską.

Ponadto, wchłonął już tyle, że naprawdę ciężko byłoby mu zjeść więcej. Czuł się przeżarty. Chwilę mu zajmie przyzwyczajenie się do ciężaru nowej mocy.

– Mogę przestać – powiedział cicho, wiedząc dobrze, że Dumbledore słyszy każde jego słowo, nawet pomimo stłoczonych za nim ludzi, rozmawiających z podekscytowaniem. – Ma pan dwa wyjścia, dyrektorze. Jeśli mi pan odmówi, to straci pan jeszcze więcej mocy. Jeśli mi się pan podda, to wciąż ma pan szansę ujść stąd, zachowując resztki swojej mocy. – Zmusił swoje usta do wygięcia się w uśmiechu. – Godności już nie mogę obiecać.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry niemal czuł, jak jego umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, zupełnie jakby wchłonął również jego myśli. Były inne plany, które mógł powziąć. _Musiały_ być jakieś. Dumbledore był przyzwyczajony do walki ze straconej pozycji, przeżył kilka wojen, podczas których często wydawało się, że Mrok na pewno zwycięży. Zwykle nic nie byłoby w stanie go powstrzymać. Musiała być jakaś trzecia opcja, do której mógłby się odwołać, jakieś wyjście z nieprzyjemnej propozycji Harry'ego.

Być może, gdyby tylko miał więcej czasu, albo nie znajdował się przed tłumem zagapionych na niego obcych, włącznie z własną, rozwścieczoną wicedyrektorką, Dumbledore znalazłby jakieś wyjście. Tak jednak nie było, więc tylko pochylił głowę, choć jego oczy wciąż lśniły, gotowe do walki.

– Zadaj swoje pytania w takim razie – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową i uśpił węża z powrotem.

– Czemu pozwolił pan na powstanie tak wielu dziur w osłonach?

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z ich istnienia, póki nie zacząłem się im przeglądać po tym, jak złapałeś Rabastana Lestrange'a. – Dumbledore starał się sprawić, żeby to zabrzmiało, jakby to nie była jego wina, ale jego głos nie był tak melodyjny i kojący jak zwykle; pokaz Harry'ego wstrząsnął nim do głębi i teraz było to coraz wyraźniej widać. – Wówczas, tak, znalazłem wiele niewielkich dziur, nad którymi Mulciber musiał pracować, bo zostały rozdarte na większe, a także inne, które nie zostały zarejestrowane jako dziury, a przejścia, otwarte przez powiązanych z osłonami profesorów. Te się często pojawiają, na przykład wtedy, kiedy profesor Snape potrzebuje wnieść do Hogwartu składniki eliksirów, które zostałyby odrzucone przez ochronne zaklęcia osłon. Zazwyczaj zamykają się zaraz po użyciu. Tym razem to jednak nie nastąpiło.

– I pan tego nie wyczuł? – zażądał Harry. Musiał podnieść lekko głos, ponieważ wśród świadków rozległy się okrzyki złości i niedowierzania. – Nie zamknął pan drzwi, które nie zamknęły się same?

– Nie poświęcałem im tak wiele uwagi jak powinienem – przyznał Dumbledore. – Skupiałem się na osłonach w szkole, a mogę poświęcać im tylko ograniczoną ilość czasu, nim nie muszę się od nich odłączyć, żeby odpocząć. Właśnie dlatego profesorowie zostali w ogóle powiązani z osłonami – dodał, w dość oczywisty sposób starając się odzyskać twarz. – Są odpowiedzialni za to, żeby zamknąć każde drzwi, które pozostawią za sobą otwarte, właśnie po to, żeby dyrektor nie musiał się tym zajmować.

– Jak mają o tym pamiętać, skoro śmierciożerca używał na nich zaklęć niewybaczalnych? Czemu poświęcał pan tak wiele uwagi wewnętrznym osłonom szkoły, tak strasznie zaniedbując te zewnętrzne? – Harry usłyszał jak przynajmniej parę osób zagadało do kogoś z zaskoczeniem, kiedy usłyszało o śmierciożercy i niewybaczalnych, ale za chwilę sam sprawi, że zrozumieją. Teraz jednak chciał usłyszeć, jak Dumbledore spróbuje się z tego wytłumaczyć. Mulciber był gotów powiedzieć cokolwiek, co mogłoby uratować mu życie. Mógł kłamać.

– Obserwowałem, jak pewne sprawy rozwijają się w szkole – zaczął Dumbledore.

– Szpiegował pan – powiedział chłodno Harry i usłyszał, jak kilka osób wzdycha z oburzeniem.

– _Obserwowałem_ – poprawił go Dumbledore, którego ton zrobił się lodowaty. Harry podejrzewał, że znajdowali się blisko limitu, do którego mógł w tej chwili popchnąć dyrektora bez wycofania się do kolejnych gróźb. – Chciałem się upewnić, że uczniowie w szkole są bezpieczni. W czasach turnieju wiele spraw znajduje się w bardzo delikatnej równowadze; uczniowie z różnych szkół, znajdujący się tak długo na terenie jednej z nich, często nawiązują intensywne rywalizacje. W dodatku, kiedy jeden z uczniów na czwartym roku ma moc lordowską, to zawsze dobrze jest mieć go na oku.

Ogłoszenie Dumbledore wywołało kilka zaskoczonych westchnięć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy zareagowali na jego przyznanie się do winy, czy też po prostu nie wierzyli, że moc Harry'ego była na poziomie Lorda, póki Dumbledore tego nie potwierdził.

 _Zwróci ich wszystkich przeciw mnie, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie. Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić._

– Poświęcił pan tak wiele uwagi wewnętrznym osłonom, że zaniedbał pan zewnętrzne – podsumował Harry. – Czyli to było zaniedbanie, a nie nikczemność.

Dumbledore wyraźnie starał się znaleźć słowa, które w jakiś sposób by temu zaprzeczyły, ale kiedy Harry postawił sprawę na ostrzu alternatyw – zaniedbanie albo nikczemność – to musiał się zorientować, że gdyby teraz zaczął się wypierać, to wyglądałby, jakby celowo dopuścił do tej sytuacji.

– Tak – powiedział wreszcie, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. – Powinienem był poświęcić im więcej uwagi.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Czy naprawdę się panu wydaje, dyrektorze, że zasługuje pan na utrzymanie nadzoru nad szkołą, skoro bardziej panu zależy na obserwacji uczniów, niż ich wrogów?

Dumbledore otworzył szerzej oczy. Harry po prostu patrzył na niego wyzywająco. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie pozbawić Dumbledore'a stanowiska dyrektora – podejrzewał, że nie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ten się przyznał, że to było tylko zaniedbanie, a nie nikczemność – ale jeśli teraz zrobi szerszą groźbę, to będzie się potem wydawał bardziej wyrozumiały i ludzki, kiedy zamiast tego po prostu nałoży na Dumbledore'a ograniczenia.

 _Tak, mogę tak wyglądać. Nawet, jeśli robi mi się niedobrze od tych kłamstw. Z drugiej strony, nie lubię też być szczery. Szkoda, że nie ma dla mnie jakiegoś kącika, w którym mógłbym się schować i nigdy więcej z nikim nie rozmawiać. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszyscy wreszcie zostawili mnie w spokoju i przestali zwracać na mnie uwagę._

Ktoś poruszył się na brzegu tłumu, stojącego za Dumbledore'em, od strony, po której stała McGonagall z osłoną wciąż otaczającą jej stopy. Chwilę później Lucjusz Malfoy kłaniał się z uszanowaniem, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego wcześniej nie widział, i odezwał się, głosem pełnym troski i pomocy.

– Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, panie Potter, dyrektorze Dumbledore – powiedział – ale przybyłem do szkoły, żeby zobaczyć drugie zadanie. Jestem członkiem rady nadzorczej w Hogwarcie i uznałem to za swój obowiązek. Panie Potter, jestem pewien, że możemy pospiesznie zebrać pozostałych członków rady, jeśli tylko wyjaśnimy im, co tutaj zaszło. Większość z nich jest głęboko zaniepokojona bezpieczeństwem szkoły, ponieważ ich własne dzieci – w tym mój syn – spędzają w niej dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Możemy zarządzić głosowanie. Rada nadzorcza _może_ w jawnym głosowaniu zadecydować o zwolnieniu dyrektora ze stanowiska.

Harry spojrzał na chwilę Lucjuszowi w oczy i zobaczył, jak pojawia się w nich chłodny błysk rozbawienia. Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusza bawiła ta sytuacja i miał zamiar zobaczyć, jak się wszystko rozegra. Nie będzie się upierał, jeśli zwolnienie Dumbledore'a jednak okaże się niemożliwe, ale swoimi słowami przycisnął Dumbledore'a, żeby pokazać mu, że musi stawić czoła większej ilości osób, nie tylko jednemu dziecku.

– Popełniłem błąd – odezwał się Dumbledore. Harry poczuł, jak jego moc faluje lekko, jakby miał zamiar narzucić coś znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu umysłom, albo przekonać ich do swoich słów. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, co Harry zrobił mu ostatnim razem, kiedy przymusił do czegoś ludzi. Jego magia uspokoiła się z powrotem. – Przyznaję, jestem stary i czasem nie myślę tak często o sprawach, które wymagają mojej uwagi, ale _nigdy_ nie naraziłbym celowo Hogwartu na niebezpieczeństwo. – Harry był w stanie usłyszeć ton szczerości w jego głosie i wiedział, że samo to, w połączeniu z reputacją Dumbledore'a, przekona wielu z obserwatorów. – To był rezultat mojego zaniedbania, na pewno nie nikczemności z mojej strony. Już się do tego przyznałem. Nie rozumiem, czemu powinienem zostać zwolniony z powodu błędu.

Harry podniósł głowę z rozwagą i zerknął z ukosa na Lucjusza.

– Hmm. Jak się panu wydaje, panie Malfoy? Czy dyrektorowi Hogwartu wolno popełniać błędy?

Lucjusz skrzywił usta, żeby ukryć śmiech, ale kiwnął z namysłem głową.

– Tak myślę. W końcu jest tylko człowiekiem. – Harry wiedział, że to uderzy w każdego, kto jest przekonany o tym, że Dumbledore jest niepokonany. – Jestem pewien, że pozostali członkowie też się z tym zgodzą. – To musiało oznaczać, że Lucjusz nie był do końca przekonany, że udałoby mu się przekonać wszystkich członków rady do zwolnienia Dumbledore'a w jawnym głosowaniu. – Ale co możemy zrobić, żeby zapewnić Hogwartowi bezpieczeństwo? Nie chcę, żeby mój syn przebywał w szkole, do której śmierciożercy mogą sobie wchodzić kiedy tylko im się podoba. – Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Lucjusz wył w myślach ze śmiechu, wymawiając te słowa.

– Dyrektor ma na głowie zbyt wiele obowiązków – powiedział Harry. – Sam się do tego przyznał. Może w takim razie potrzebuje pomocy? – Zwrócił się w kierunku McGonagall i zobaczył, jak jej oczy otwierają się lekko szerzej, kiedy zorientowała się, o co ją za chwilę poprosi. – Profesor McGonagall, jest pani zastępczynią dyrektora. Osłony zdają się panią lubić. Czy przeszkadzałoby pani, gdyby została pani podpięta do większej ilości osłon? Żeby zwolnić dyrektora Dumbledore'a z przynajmniej części jego licznych obowiązków, z którymi teraz musi sobie radzić sam?

McGonagall powoli pochylił głowę.

– Minerwa ma wiele własnych obowiązków – powiedział Dumbledore, starając się brzmieć jowialnie. – Naucza transmutacji i jest głową domu Gryffindora. Przecież nie chcemy jej przemęczyć, prawda, panie Potter?

– Chętnie się tego podejmę, Albusie – powiedziała stanowczo McGonagall. – Już dawno temu powinnam była sama cię o to poprosić. – Podeszła bliżej do dyrektora i poklepała go łagodnie po ramieniu. Harry'emu naprawdę zaimponowało to, z jaką gracją Gryfoni radzili sobie, będąc w świetle reflektorów. – Powinnam była wyczuć, że uginasz się pod ciężarem swoich obowiązków i pomóc ci, zanim doszłoby do takiej sytuacji. Przepraszam cię za moje własne zaniedbanie.

Na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawiła się jego wewnętrzna walka, ale ostatecznie, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry'ego, będzie musiał się poddać z gracją. Przyznanie się do błędu to jedna rzecz, ale odmowa pomocy to coś zupełnie innego. Kiwnął głową.

– Powiążę Minerwę z częścią osłon. Przysięgam to na Merlina i na moją magię.

Harry podniósł głowę.

– A teraz, dyrektorze, czy wciąż pan uważa, że prowadzenie obserwacji uczniów w szkole jest ważniejsze od wrogów na zewnątrz?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. Harry odpowiedział tym samym. Na swój sposób, oczywiście, ich stanowiska były absolutnie niedorzeczne: czternastoletni chłopiec, karcący czarodzieja, który miał ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat, pokonał Grindelwalda, Świetlistego Pana i dyrektora, szanowanego przez tysiące ludzi. Harry wiedział jednak – a przynajmniej nareszcie to po prostu do niego w pełni dotarło – że magiczna potęga jest w oczach wszystkich praktycznie kartą atutową. Może nie jest w stanie zażądać zwolnienia Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu, ale wciąż mógł zażądać od niego rozwagi. A Dumbledore musiał go wysłuchać. Prawo Harry'ego do tego rodzaju żądań odnawiało się z chwili na chwilę w każdym oddechu promieniującej z niego magii.

 _Nienawidzę tego._

Harry odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Nie miał teraz na nią czasu.

– Nie, nie uważam – powiedział wreszcie Dumbledore. – Jestem pewien, że teraz, jak mam już kogoś, z kim mogę się podzielić tym obowiązkiem, zdołamy podzielić naszą uwagę po równo.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A teraz, dyrektorze, porozmawiajmy o śmierciożercy, który biegał nam po korytarzach...

– A cóż to?

Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył oko Rity Skeeter, błyszczące na niego zza jej ogromnych okularów. Stłumił w sobie pokusę to pokręcenia głową. Jej pióro unosiło się nad jej notesem, gotowe do spisania wszystkiego, co by teraz powiedział.

– Profesor Moody, który został na początku tego roku zatrudniony na stanowisko nauczyciela do obrony przed mroczną magią – powiedział Harry, tak spokojnym głosem, na jaki tylko było go stać – okazał się być śmierciożercą Mulciberem, jednym ze służących Voldemorta, którzy w zeszłym roku uciekli z Azkabanu. – Zignorował jęknięcia i wzdrygnięcia na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta. Może i powinien był użyć bardziej neutralnego tytułu, ale nawet mu to nie przyszło do głowy i nie mógł tego już teraz poprawić, bo wyglądałby na słabego. – Pomógł Rabastanowi Lestrange'owi dostać się na teren szkoły i używał Imperiusa na różnych profesorach, żeby zmusić ich do tworzenia kolejnych dziur w naszych i tak już poszatkowanych osłonach. Potem rzucał na nich _Obliviate_ , żeby zapomnieli o tym, co zrobili.

– Gdzie jest teraz? – zapytała Skeeter, głosem drżącym od, jak Harry podejrzewał, prawdopodobnie podniecenia. Zastanawiał się, czy spróbowałaby się zakraść do Mulcibera i przeprowadzić z nim wywiad, gdyby tylko wciąż żył.

– Nie żyje – powiedział cicho Harry. Wokół rozległy się zaskoczone westchnięcia. – Stawił mi czoła w skrzydle szpitalnym i spróbował zawrzeć ze mną układ, który mógłby zapewnić mu wolność i życie, przez cały czas przechwalając się o tym, jak to dyrektor nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o wszystkim, co wyprawiał w szkole. Nosił na szyi obrożę, którą chronił swój umysł. Sprawiłem, że ta pękła i to go zabiło.

Niektórzy z członków publiki odsunęło się od niego na te słowa. Harry potrafił to zrozumieć. Skoro to miało się odbyć w miejscu publicznym, to jego własna reputacja będzie musiała ucierpieć razem z dumbledore'ową. Właśnie dlatego będzie potrzebował więcej czasu na usunięcie Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska dyrektora. Niektórzy z członków rady zagłosowali za pozostawieniem go nie dlatego, że ufaliby Dumbledore'owi, ale przez wzgląd na ich niechęć do Harry'ego.

– Czyli mamy na to tylko twoje słowo – powiedział ktoś z drugiej strony. Harry obejrzał się na nią i zobaczył kolejną czarownicę z notatnikiem, tym razem brązowowłosą. Odniósł wrażenie, że to musiała być jedna z rywalek Rity, prawdopodobnie nawet kolejna reporterka "Proroka".

– Ja też tam byłem – powiedział miękko Snape, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Mogę potwierdzić tę historię i obaj jesteśmy gotowi zeznawać pod Veritaserum.

– Ale czy pan nie jest profesorem Snape'em? – zapytała kobieta, której pióro notowało jak szalone. – Opiekunem chłopca? Nie sądzę, żeby był pan w stanie zachować bezstronność w tej sytuacji.

– Niech mi pani pokaże kogoś, kto jest w stanie być bezstronny po tym, jak śmierciożerca trzymał go pod klątwą Imperiusa, madam – powiedział Snape niezwykle suchym tonem.

Zamrugała na niego, wyraźnie zagubiona.

– Dyrektorze – powiedział Harry, zanim zdołają zanadto odbić od tematu. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu nigdy nie wyczuł pan podstępu Mulcibera.

– Obroża – powiedział momentalnie Dumbledore. – Sfora ministerstwa nosiła podobne obroże. Ich zdjęcie niemal ich zabiło. Nie chciałem skrzywdzić profesora Moody'ego. Nie miałem żadnego powodu, żeby podejrzewać go o oszustwo, ponieważ podłapał jego dziwne nawyki, których ten nabrał na starość, wraz z jego paranoją. Uznałem, że obroża jest po prostu jedną z nich.

Harry kiwnął głową. Domyślał się, że Dumbledore tak mu odpowie na to pytanie.

– Czyli mimo całego swojego śledzenia wewnętrznych osłon nie zauważył pan niczego podejrzanego w jego zachowaniu?

Dumbledore wzdrygnął się i posłał mu bezsilne spojrzenie.

– Nie – powiedział wreszcie.

– W takim razie może to oznacza, że obserwowanie wszystkiego przez wewnętrzne osłony nie jest aż takie korzystne jak się panu wydawało? – naciskał dalej Harry. – Może powinien pan z tym skończyć?

Dumbledore kiwnął krótko głową. Gdyby nie znajdowali się przed publicznością, pewnie powiedziałby coś innego. Z drugiej jednak strony, Harry miał wrażenie, że _wszystko_ odbyłoby się znacznie inaczej, gdyby nie znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym.

– Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że dotrzyma pan danego słowa, dyrektorze. – Harry przeniósł się na kolejny temat. – Dlaczego nie poinformował mnie pan o tym, że ktoś wrzucił moje imię do Czary Ognia? Nie zaniepokoiło pana, że ktoś mnie zgłosił do turnieju?

– Nie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Jesteś najpotężniejszym uczniem w tej szkole, mój drogi chłopcze. – Słowo "uczniem" zostało wymówione z bardzo lekkim naciskiem. – Jeśli ktoś byłby przekonany, że masz szansę wygrać, to nie byłoby nic dziwnego w tym, że by cię zgłosił. Współzawodnictwo między naszymi trzema szkołami zawsze było wyjątkowo intensywne. Gdybyś wygrał w turnieju, to przyniosłoby cześć i chwałę Hogwartowi. – Zamilknął na moment, a jego oczy błysnęły wyzywająco. – A mimo to, Czara wybrała twojego bliźniaka.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien wyjawić wszystkim, że to Dumbledore się upewnił, że tak będzie.

Kątem oka zauważył ruch. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Jamesa, stojącego na skraju tłumu, tam gdzie wcześniej był Lucjusz, i patrzącego na niego bezsilnie.

 _Przyszedł._

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jeśli wyjaśni, czemu imię Connora w ogóle znalazło się w Czarze, to będzie musiał wyjaśnić też, czemu Dumbledore tak strasznie się upierał przy tym, żeby jego bliźniak wziął udział w turnieju, a to by doprowadziło do powodów, przez które chciał kontrolować Harry'ego, a to by poprowadziło ich z powrotem do tego całego bałaganu z Lily, Jamesem, rodzinnym życiem Harry'ego i jego treningiem.

Miał w tej chwili moc, która pozwoliłaby mu zniszczyć zarówno Dumbledore'a, jak i swojego ojca, żeby już nie wspomnieć o Lily. Znęcanie się nad dzieckiem było zmazą, która się do nich przyklei i już nigdy ich nie zostawi, a nie błędem, który można wyjaśnić słabą pamięcią starego człowieka. Harry widział raporty o rozprawach w sprawie maltretowaniu dzieci, które ciągnęły się miesiącami w "Proroku Codziennym", nawet w przypadkach, kiedy wszystko okazało się zwykłym nieporozumieniem. Smród ciągnął się za takimi rodzicami do końca ich życia.

Jeśli wyjawi teraz prawdę, to pozbawi Dumbledore'a i swoich rodziców wszelkich praw do prowadzenia czegokolwiek, co mogłoby przypominać normalne życie. Kompletnie odseparowałoby go to od Jamesa, który wreszcie starał się z nim jakoś pogodzić. Zmieniłoby to Dumbledore'a w człowieka takiego rodzaju, jakim w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia był Mulciber – z niczym do stracenia i nie widzącego żadnych powodów, które miałyby go powstrzymywać przed czynieniem jak najgorszego zła.

W dodatku przyczyniłoby to się do jego ponownego kontaktu z Lily i jej ponownego cierpienia, podczas gdy Harry po prostu chciał mieć ją wreszcie z głowy. W dodatku to wszystko wywróci życie Connora do góry nogami, a on przecież już ma dość stresu na głowie przez ten nieszczęsny turniej.

Do tego wszyscy będą się na niego gapić. I to przekona wielu ludzi, że był ofiarą, że zasługuje na współczucie.

Ani Harry, ani jego sojusznicy nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy po prostu musiał być silny. Sam Harry uważał, że by tego wszystkiego po prostu nie zniósł. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uważał go za słabego, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że potrzebuje komfortu i niańczenia.

Harry odsunął się od tej trucizny.

– A co z siecią syren, dyrektorze? Widziałem, jak się zwija, kiedy byłem pod powierzchnią jeziora. _Coś_ się z nią działo. Trytony prawie nie zwróciły uwagi na reprezentantów, kiedy ci przyszli po najcenniejszych dla nich ludzi. Dlaczego?

Dumbledore westchnął i zamknął oczy.

– Sieci i zaklęcia, które chronią nas przed wpływem morskiego ludu – szepnął – mają trzy krańce. Jeden jest powiązany ze stadem selkich w Brytanii, drugi z moruadhami w Irlandii, a trzeci z syrenami w Grecji, ponieważ te trzy gatunki są najbardziej niebezpieczne pośród wszystkich magicznych morskich stworzeń i te trzy szczepy niewątpliwie skrzywdziłyby ludzi, gdyby tylko były wolne. – Znowu otworzył oczy. – Jedna z tych sieci została pozbawiona swojej kotwicy. Musiało się to wydarzyć daleko stąd, więc domyślam się, że greckie syreny zostały uwolnione i przyłączyły się do armii Lorda Voldemorta.

Harry zadrżał. Zamknął oczy, kiedy wokół nich rozległy się krzyki i głośne zaprzeczenia – czarodzieje stawiali się wszystkiemu, od sugestii, że Voldemort wciąż może żyć, po pomysł, że syreny mogłyby się w ogóle komukolwiek na cokolwiek przydać, bo przecież jedyne, co potrafią, to śpiewać i ogłupiać ludzi.

 _Czyli to są mroczne stworzenia. Ich głosy przymuszają ludzi. Nic dziwnego, że usłyszałem pod wodą pieśń Mroku._

 _Voldemort naprawdę ma moc niszczenia sieci. Nie jest w stanie rzucać wielu zaklęć bez swojej różdżki, ale gdyby po prostu posłał surową moc na coś... kto wie, co udałoby mu się osiągnąć? A może po prostu opętał kogoś i dał mu dość mocy, by ten był w stanie zniszczyć sieć._

 _Ciekawe, czemu mi się to nie przyśniło?_ Harry skrzywił się lekko, kiedy przypomniał sobie zaklęcie snu, które rzuciła na niego McGonagall. _Może wizja próbowała się przedostać, ale nie była w stanie się przebić przez barierę zaklęcia._

– Wierzę, że sieci selkich i moruadhów powinny się utrzymać – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, kiedy Harry otworzył znowu oczy. – Zostały zdestabilizowane, ale nie rozerwane. Wciąż są mocne. O ile, rzecz jasna, ktoś nie spróbuje w nie ingerować. – Rzucił Harry'emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Harry odpowiedział mu spokojnym wzrokiem. Przecież nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaraz stąd wybiegać i uwalniać morskich ludów. Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobili, gdyby byli wolni; przynajmniej kiedy uwalniał dementorów, to upewnił się, że ci nikogo nie skrzywdzą, a jednorożce były stworzeniami Światła i nigdy by tego nie zrobiły. O morskich ludach wiedział tak niewiele, że najpierw będzie musiał je dokładnie zbadać, zanim postanowi, jak się uporać z ich siecią.

Rozejrzał się po sali i zorientował, że wieści o wolności syren i powrocie Voldemorta musiały położyć kres przesłuchaniu. Większość ludzi wyglądała, jakby zrobiło im się słabo. Chcieli już stąd wyjść i przetrawić w spokoju to, co tu usłyszeli. Skeeter już zniknęła, tak samo jak jej brązowooka rywalka, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby napisać swoje artykuły.

– Czy mogę zaufać panu, że dotrzyma pan swoich obietnic? – Harry zapytał Dumbledore'a. – Że zaakceptuje pan swoje ograniczenia względem używania osłon, że podepnie pan profesor McGonagall do większej ich ilości? Że nie będzie pan więcej używał na ludziach przymuszenia? – Pozwolił, żeby jego wąż zafalował wokół niego, przypominając Dumbledore'owi, co się stanie, jeśli się na to nie zgodzi.

Dumbledore skinął głową, powoli i z dumą.

– Już ja tego dopilnuję, że ich dotrzyma, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall, chwytając Dumbledore'a pod ramię. – Będę go miała na oku. – Dumbledore obejrzał się na nią i napotkał jej, wciąż wściekłe, spojrzenie.

Harry kiwnął jej głową, po czym obrócił się na pięcie. Zauważył, że James ruszył w jego kierunku, ale nie miał teraz czasu, który mógłby poświęcić swojemu ojcu. W szkole znajdował się ktoś, kto wciąż potrzebował jego pomocy.

* * *

– Ale skąd w ogóle pomysł, że Moody wciąż żyje? – jęknął Draco i odchylił się, kiedy Harry stracił cierpliwość do zaklęć zamykających na drzwiach Mulcibera i po prostu rozwalił cholerstwo w drobny mak. Pochwycił magią drzazgi, kiedy te próbowały się rozlecieć dokoła i rzucił nimi w kąt. Snape stanął obok niego z wyciągniętą różdżką, ale odprężył się, kiedy po drugiej stronie zobaczyli zupełnie normalny pokój. Harry nie sądził, żeby Mulciber trzymał na wierzchu jakieś mroczne artefakty – możliwość wpadki byłaby za duża – ale delikatne, drewniane stoliki, srebrzysta wykładzina i ogromne łóżko zdawały się _aż nazbyt_ niewinne.

Przeleciał wzrokiem po pokoju, aż nie natrafił nim na wielki kufer, stojący u stóp łóżka. Miał na sobie dość zamków, by go uznać za podejrzany. Ruszył w jego kierunku, podczas gdy za nim Snape pouczał Dracona.

– Mulciber używał eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby się upodobnić do Moody'ego, Draco. Czego się nauczyłeś o tym eliksirze?

– Że uwarzenie go zajmuje miesiąc – powiedział Draco, brzmiąc na zdumionego. – Że wymaga włosów od żywego obiektu, poprzez... – Zamilkł. – Och.

– W rzeczy samej, och –powiedział Snape, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego, który przyglądał się zamkom. – Tego szukasz, Harry?

Harry zerknął w górę i zobaczył, że Snape podaje mu pęk kluczy. Zamrugał.

– Skąd pan je wziął?

Snape kiwnął głową w kierunku jednego z drewnianych stolików.

– Tam leżały, pod zaklęciem kameleona. – Podniósł brwi. – Nie zauważyłeś zaklęcia?

Harry poczuł, jak policzki zaczynają go piec od rumieńca. Pokręcił głową. Po prostu za szybko gnał przed siebie, za bardzo polegał na adrenalinie. Westchnął.

– Dzięki – mruknął i włożył pierwszy klucz do pierwszego zamka.

Znaleźli tam masę książek, ale o ile Mulciber nie transmutował Moody'ego – a Harry nie sądził, żeby to zrobił, bo przecież potrzebował jego włosów do eliksiru wielosokowego – to go tam nie było. Harry zamknął wieko kufra, ponieważ tylko w ten sposób mógł wypróbować drugi zamek, i tym razem znalazł w nim niezliczone ilości piór, kawałki czegoś, co wyglądało jak roztrzaskany monitor wrogów i delikatny poblask czegoś, co okazało się być peleryną–niewidką, kiedy już jej dotknął.

Harry zamknął wieko, kręcąc głową i wypróbował ostatni klucz na ostatnim zamku. To otworzyło przejście, prowadzące do schodów, kręcących się w dół i zdających się przechodzić przez podłogę, choć Harry wiedział, że po prostu prowadzą w głąb kufra. Już miał postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu, wystającym z kamiennej ściany, kiedy Snape złapał go za ramię i szarpnął do tyłu.

– Można wiedzieć, gdzie ty się wybierasz? – syknął Harry'emu do ucha.

Harry zagapił się na niego, po czym odsunął się z drogi, kiedy Snape rzucał kilka zaklęć na schody, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma na nich ukrytych pułapek. Potarł twarz. Sam by to zrobił, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślał. Po prostu nie _myślał_. Jego całe ciało zdawało się drżeć, pochłonięte potrzebą ruchu, _zrobienia_ czegoś.

Podskoczył, kiedy dłoń spoczęła na środku jego pleców. Odprężył się jednak, kiedy ta zaczęła go lekko głaskać.

– Ćśś – szepnął Draco. – Nic się nie stało.

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że niemal się stało, ale delikatny ruch ręki tylko dalej go uspokajał, więc tylko kiwnął głową i z wymuszoną cierpliwością czekał, aż Snape w końcu, niechętnie, przyznał, że Harry może zejść po schodach, pod warunkiem, że Draco i Snape ruszą zaraz za nim.

Zeszli do kamiennego pokoju, który wyglądał, jakby był po prostu jednym z pomieszczeń w hogwardzkich lochach, tak samo jak one pozbawione dekoracji. Na podłodze leżał w samych portkach nieprzytomny, chudy mężczyzna, którego widoczna skóra była pełna blizn. Harry wzdrygnął się na niego widok. Jego włosy były poszarpane od przypadkowych przycięć, żebra mu się odcinały wyraźnie pod pełną paskudnych sińców skórą, w dodatku nie miał drewnianej nogi i magicznego oka, ale nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że to był Moody.

Harry przyklęknął obok niego i potrząsnął nim łagodnie, gotów w każdej chwili odskoczyć, jeśli ten się na niego odwinie; budzenie wytrenowanego aurora to nigdy nie był dobry pomysł. Oczy Moody'ego jednak otworzyły się i Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy zobaczył ich przeszklony wyraz. Domyślał się, że mężczyzna będzie pod klątwą Imperiusa. Mulciber nie pozwoliłby tak niebezpiecznemu człowiekowi leżeć w jego pobliżu bez klątwy.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – szepnął Harry i jego magia zawirowała i usunęła klątwę z umysłu Moody'ego. Moody zamrugał na niego jednym okiem, po czym nagle warknął i sięgnął po różdżkę, której, oczywiście, nie miał przy sobie. Harry zrobił mentalną notatkę, żeby jej potem poszukać.

– A wy co, cholera, za jedni? – było pierwszym, co powiedział do niego prawdziwy Moody.

Harry uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie.

– Przybyliśmy panu na ratunek – powiedział. – Spędził pan miesiące na dnie kufra, podejrzewam, że pańskiego własnego. Mulciber, jeden ze śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu, uwięził tu pana i wykorzystywał pańskie włosy do warzenia eliksiru wielosokowego. Domyślam się, że przez cały ten czas trzymał pana pod klątwą Imperiusa.

Moody sięgnął ku swoim włosom i burknął, najwyraźniej przyjmując do wiadomości prawdę słów Harry'ego. Mimo, że musiał tu być koszmarnie traktowany, usiadł z prędkością i siłą, która zaimponowała Harry'emu, po czym rozejrzał się uważnie po kufrze. Zignorował Dracona, ale wbił oko w Snape'a i warknął nisko.

– Śmierciożercza łajza – powiedział.

– Moody. – Snape nie brzmiał na szczególnie zadowolonego i trzymał różdżkę na widoku, jakby był gotów jej użyć, zupełnie jak wtedy na Rabastanie. Harry zrobił kolejną notkę, żeby odkryć co to było za zaklęcie, które tak wcześniej zdenerwowało śmierciożercę. – Dobrze wiesz, że byłem częścią Zakonu feniksa i szpiegowałem na rozkaz Dumbledore'a. – Zamilknął i dodał delikatnie: – Ale już mu nie służę.

Moody zaśmiał się, dźwiękiem, który przypominał Harry'emu syriuszowe podobne do szczeknięć parsknięcia. Wyciągnął rękę i Harry pomógł mu bez słowa, utrzymując go w pionie, kiedy ten się zachwiał na jednej nodze.

– No to komu teraz służysz, Snape? Zmieniłeś zdanie i postanowiłeś wrócić do Voldemorta, żebyś mógł się czołgać u jego stóp?

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – _Kroczę_ u boku Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopca, który cię uratował, Moody.

Moody szybko przerzucił wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego.

– A pytałem coś ty, cholera, za jeden – powiedział, jakby to była wina Harry'ego, że nie dowiedział się tego wcześniej. – Potter, co? Znam twojego ojca i pamiętam, że czytałem o tobie w "Proroku", zanim... doszło do tego wszystkiego. – Skrzywił się, jakby wgryzł się w coś paskudnego. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Mulciber?

– Nie żyje – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Harry go zabił – rozwinął to Snape, kompletnie ignorując łypnięcie Harry'ego.

Moody zamarł na moment, zanim odwrócił głowę znowu w kierunku Harry'ego, jakby czekał, aż jego magiczne oko spojrzy na niego pierwsze.

– Cholera by to, strasznie to upierdliwe jak nie widzę całego pokoju jednocześnie – powiedział. – Zabiłeś w pełni wytrenowanego czarodzieja? Śmierciożercę?

– Tylko dlatego, że nie miałem innego wyjścia – powiedział Harry. – Czy jest pan w stanie chodzić? Jestem pewien, że pańska drewniana noga i magiczne oko nie mogą być daleko. Wyciągniemy pana stąd, podamy je panu, a potem zabierzemy pana do świętego Mungo. Trzeba pana opatrzyć.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Potter.

Harry podskoczył z szoku, chociaż nie był w stanie wiele zrobić, będąc pod ciężarem ramienia Moody'ego. Snape i Draco momentalnie wycelowali różdżki w kierunku dwóch kobiet, które schodziły po schodach. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinno mu było ulżyć, czy nie, kiedy rozpoznał je obie: aurorki Mallory i Tonks.

– Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał, ignorując mamrotanie Moody'ego o tym, że jego tajemniczy pokój staje się "cholerną stodołą, każdy wchodzi i wychodzi kiedy chce".

– Minister jest tutaj – powiedziała Mallory. – Oczywiście, że zabrałyśmy się razem z nim. Dotarły już do nas raporty o śmierciożercy w Hogwarcie. – Lekko obnażyła zęby. – Z żalem muszę przyznać, że nie będę w stanie się tym zająć osobiście, ponieważ teraz jestem szefem biura aurorów, ale minister zadecydował, że w Hogwarcie powinni pojawić się aurorzy. Wymieniające się na zmianę patrole. Pięć osób powinno na początek wystarczyć.

Harry zamrugał.

– I zajmiecie się Moodym i Lestrange'em? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście. – Mallory pokłoniła się Moody'emu. – Auror Moody jest naszym starym i wysoko cenionym kompanem. Lestrange'a i tak musielibyśmy zabrać ze sobą na przesłuchanie. Od początku to my powinniśmy być za to odpowiedzialni. – Rzuciła Snape'owi lekko karcące spojrzenie. Snape i to zignorował bez najmniejszego wysiłku, skupiając się na czymś, co go znacznie bardziej interesowało.

– Co dyrektor ma do powiedzenia w sprawie aurorów w jego szkole? – zapytał.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia jak ich zaakceptować – powiedziała Mallory. – Minister ich przydzielił, a jego autorytet przydzielania stanowisk strażniczych aurorom przewyższa prawo dyrektora do odmowy. Ponadto, przecież to tylko logiczne, żeby przyjąć jak najwięcej pomocy, której zadaniem byłoby zapewnienie tutejszym dzieciom bezpieczeństwa. Jestem pewna, że większości rodziców bardzo spodoba się ta decyzja. – Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie i Harry zorientował się, że zaczyna do niego docierać, czemu Scrimgeour akurat ją wybrał na swojego następcę w biurze.

– W rzeczy samej. – Snape przypominał aurorkę Mallory w tym momencie. Harry odetchnął ostrożnie z ulgą. Wciąż będzie musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'em, to było oczywiste, ale być może teraz jego opiekun będzie usatysfakcjonowany tą zemstą na Dumbledorze i nie spróbuje ruszyć na niego sam.

– Domyślam się, że minister chce ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry.

Mallory kiwnęła głową i podeszła, żeby przejąć na siebie Moody'ego. Tonks, z włosami o niezwykle jasnym odcieniu zieleni, ruszyła przed siebie, żeby jej pomóc, ale potknęła się o własne stopy, więc Mallory posłała ją na górę, żeby odnalazła różdżkę Moody'ego.

– Chce ci zadać kilka pytań odnośnie śmierci Mulcibera, Potter, i tego, jak Lestrange zdołał się dostać na teren szkoły.

Harry potarł oczy. _Scrimgeour, James, Snape... a potem zaszyję się gdzieś w samotności, żeby pomyśleć o tym wszystkim._

– Oczywiście.

* * *

Na szczęście, przesłuchanie Scrimgeoura było krótkie. Zapytał kilka, bardzo rzeczowych pytań, których, jak Harry podejrzewał, nauczył się jeszcze z czasów, kiedy przesłuchiwał ludzi jako auror, po czym ogłosił śmierć Mulcibera jako oczywisty akt samoobrony. Będzie musiał jeszcze porozmawiać o tym z Amelią Bones, która wciąż była szefową departamentu przestrzegania praw czarodziejów, ale nie sądził, żeby potrzebna była rozprawa. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Jedyne, co go zmartwiło, nastąpiło pod sam koniec wizyty ministra. Odezwał się, przyglądając się oczom Harry'ego, a może jego bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

– Wspomniałem już chyba kiedyś panu, że mam zdolność do wyczuwania mrocznej magii dzięki temu, że całe życie używałem wyłącznie świetlistej.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wyczułem ogromny wybuch mrocznej magii dochodzący stąd w noc Bożego Narodzenia – powiedział cicho Scrimgeour. – Musiał być wyjątkowo potężny, skoro jego echa doszły mnie aż w Londynie. Czy byłby pan łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, co się wtedy wydarzyło, panie Potter?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Nikt nie zginął, ministrze. Jedna osoba została ranna, ale Madam Pomfrey ją uzdrowiła.

– Nikt nie zginął – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Obawiam się jednak myli się pan pod względem tego, że tylko jedna osoba została ranna, panie Potter. – Zamilkł na moment, jakby bił się z myślami. – Nie wiem, czy pan wie, ale ministerstwo prowadzi rejestr wszystkich, którzy używają sieci fiuu. Pośród ludzi, którzy tamtej nocy przyjechali do Hogwartu, jedno imię mnie zainteresowało. "Lily Potter". – Spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. – Jak się panu wydaje, czy to mogło mieć coś z tym wspólnego?

– Ona obecnie wypoczywa w naszym starym domu w Dolinie Godryka – powiedział Harry, którego głos wydawał się głuchy i mechaniczny nawet dla jego własnych uszu. – Może pan ją odwiedzić, jeśli pan sobie życzy. Jestem pewien, że zapewni pana, że nic tu nie zaszło. – I tak by było, Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Lily i Dumbledore na pewno nie przyznają się przed nikim do tego, co się stało tamtej nocy; zrujnowałoby to ich równie mocno co Harry'ego.

– Nie wątpię – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Ale strasznie pana wtedy rozwścieczyła, panie Potter. A jeśli wziąć jeszcze pod uwagę to, co zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej powiedział pan podczas rozprawy swojego opiekuna, to zacząłem obracać pewne elementy całej tej sprawy w mojej głowie. Dopasowywać elementy układanki, że tak powiem.

 _Szlag._ Harry przyznał się podczas rozprawy Snape'a, że nie czuje się przy swoich rodzicach bezpiecznie. Przypilnował, żeby jego twarz była tak obojętna jak to tylko możliwe.

– Mam nadzieję, że złapie pan tego, kto był za to odpowiedzialny, ministrze – powiedział.

Scrimgeour uśmiechnął się. To był bardzo delikatny wyraz, z zaciśniętymi ustami, ale równie niebezpieczny, co pełen kłów wyszczerz rekina.

– Jestem pewien, że w pewnym momencie zagonię go w kozi róg. Miłego dnia, panie Potter. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Kilku towarzyszących mu aurorów pobiegło za nim. Moody i Rabastan unosili się pośród nich na wyczarowanych noszach, podobnie jak ciało Mulcibera. Mallory pozostała, tak samo jak Tonks, żeby poprzydzielać roty i stanowiska aurorom, którzy mieli zacząć trzymać pieczę nad Hogwartem.

Harry stał przez chwilę w miejscu, uspokajając oddech. Następnie się odwrócił. James będzie w skrzydle szpitalnym, przy Connorze.

– O co mu chodziło, Harry? – To był głos Dracona, cichy i niski, tuż przy jego uchy. – Promieniujesz taką paniką, że... – Zamilkł. – Myślisz, że on wie o twoich rodzicach?

– Nie tego się boję – szepnął Harry. – Boję się tego, co może zrobić z tą wiedzą. – I tak było. Scrimgeour był bezwzględny – cierpliwy, ale bezwzględny. Harry nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli wniesie oskarżenia przeciw Jamesowi i Lily.

Jedyne, czego Harry nie pojmował, to czemu Scrimgeour w ogóle się przejmował czymś takim. Przecież był teraz ministrem, miał tuziny ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Wymienili się z Harrym przysługami kilka razy, ale coś takiego wychodziłoby ponad zwykłą przysługę. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał na to sił czy czasu i skieruje do sprawy innych śledczych, uznał Harry, a ci przecież nie będą w stanie znaleźć wystarczająco wiele informacji. Zmusił się do nie martwienia się już o to.

– Jestem pewien, że zrobiłby z nią wyłącznie coś dobrego.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. _Może jednak powinienem już teraz porozmawiać ze Snape'em._ Większość widzów opuściła Wielką Salę na długo przed jego rozmową ze Scrimgeourem, śpiesząc się do domu, by podzielić się nowinami przez sieć fiuu, czy sowią pocztę, a wielu innych zostało przegonionych przez aurorów. Niewielu ludzi pozostało wokół nich i wszyscy na tyle daleko, że nikt ich nie podsłucha.

– Proszę pana – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że powinien pan coś zrozumieć.

Oczy Snape'a otworzyły się nieznacznie szerzej, ale kiwnął głową.

– Słucham cię, Harry.

Harry obejrzał się na Dracona.

– Chcesz mu powiedzieć o tym, co zyskałeś, czy ja mam?

Draco rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale kiwnął głową i wyprostował się nieco.

– Proszę pana, jestem teraz empatą – powiedział. – Julia Malfoy, której ducha wezwałem w Halloween, podzieliła się ze mną tym darem. Teraz jestem magicznym dziedzicem Malfoyów. – Uśmiechnął się. – Mój ojciec chce zaczekać przynajmniej rok, żeby się upewnić, ale niebawem przedstawi mnie jako swojego oficjalnego dziedzica.

Snape kiwnął głową z pochmurną twarzą.

– Gratulacje, Draco. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu Harry uznał, że akurat teraz postanowił mnie o tym poinformować.

– Ponieważ Draco zdaje sobie sprawę z moich emocji – powiedział Harry. – To oznacza, że przyjąłem już do wiadomości, że nie jestem w stanie się przed nim ukryć i ufam mu bardziej niż komukolwiek. – Draco przysunął się do niego bliżej. Harry nie był w stanie wyczuwać emocji, ale był niemal pewien, że Draco promieniowałby zachwytem. – I wiem, że się we mnie zakochał. – Głos mu się wciąż załamywał, kiedy wymawiał te słowa na głos. Był zdeterminowany, żeby to zignorować. – To, czym się z nim dzielę i czym on dzieli się ze mną, to prawda. Wiem, że od pańskiej rozprawy nie byliśmy sobie zbyt bliscy. Chciałbym znowu być w stanie panu zaufać, w ten sposób, w jaki teraz ufam Draconowi. Ale żebyśmy w ogóle tego spróbowali, musi pan skończyć z tymi planami zemsty na moich rodzicach i Dumbledorze.

Snape zamarł.

– Mogę się dowiedzieć, czemu? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Ponieważ nie chcę, żeby coś im się stało _tylko_ przez wzgląd na to, co mi kiedyś zrobili – powiedział Harry. – Nigdy więcej. Ta część mojego życia jest zamknięta. A jeśli... – _Merlinie, jakie to jest trudne. Nienawidzę szczerości._ – Chcę rodzica, a pan jest moim najlepszym wyborem, ale dopuścić do tego, żeby po każdej mojej wizycie pan się próbował mścić na całym świecie. Nie mogę panu zaufać póki nie będę miał pewności, że nie będzie mnie pan krzywdził, zmuszając do przeżywania mojej przeszłości na nowo. – Odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. – Chcę zostać z panem w te wakacje. Chcę mieć porządnego opiekuna, nie tylko w legalnym sensie, nie tylko kogoś, kto nienawidzi moich rodziców. Muszę wiedzieć, że naprawdę jestem dla pana ważniejszy niż ta stara zawiść między panem a Jamesem.

Snape wydał z siebie niski dźwięk.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś, Harry.

– Ale to naprawdę tak nie wygląda. – Harry zrobił krok przed siebie i poczuł, jak Draco w pełni się o niego opiera, kładąc mu ręce na biodrach. Stłamsił w sobie chęć wywinięcia się z tego uchwytu. – Proszę, profesorze Snape. Niech pan mi obieca, że nie będzie się pan próbował na nich zemścić.

Snape przyklęknął na jedno kolano.

– Zasługują na to, żeby spotkała ich sprawiedliwość za to, co ci zrobili, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Boję się, że nigdy nie zaczniesz się leczyć jak należy, póki do tego nie dojdzie.

– Ja _już_ się leczę – zaprotestował Harry. – Draco nie pozwala mi na cokolwiek poza szczerością w tej chwili. Jeśli będę miał dwie osoby, przy których mogę być szczery, to ten proces minie jeszcze szybciej, ale nie mogę sobie na to przy panu pozwolić, póki nie będę wiedział, że nie zrobi pan potem czegoś, czego naprawdę, naprawdę od pana nie chcę.

Snape westchnął, co zdawało się wyciągnąć z niego większość jego żalu, który zawisł w powietrzu między nimi.

– To naprawdę tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, Harry?

– Tak. – Harry bał się tego, co Scrimgeour zrobi, jeśli odkryje prawdę o jego rodzicach, ale jeszcze bardziej obawiał się tego jak i kiedy Snape uderzy i gdzie go zaprowadzi jego ścieżka zemsty. Scrimgeour przynajmniej trzymałby się skrupulatnie prawa. Przy nim przynajmniej skończy się na rozprawie. Ze Snape'em pewnie w najlepszym przypadku to będą tortury. Harry widział już, jak blisko powierzchni umysłu jego opiekuna unosi się jego śmierciożercza część. Nie chciał jej zachęcać do działania – zarówno dla dobra Snape'a, jak i dla własnego, czy dla jego rodziców.

– Obiecuję.

Harry zamrugał. Był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że niemal nie usłyszał tego szeptu.

– Co?

– Obiecuję – powiedział Snape. – Tak długo, jak faktycznie przede wszystkim potrzebujesz leczenia, bezpieczeństwa i opiekuna, Harry, przysięgam ci, że zrobię co tylko będzie w mojej mocy, żeby cię chronić. W imię Merlina, jesteś ważniejszy dla mnie, niż głupia rywalizacja z czasów szkolnych. – Zamilknął na moment i zdawał się nie wiedzieć, jak następne zdanie dokładnie ułożyć w słowa. – Ciężko mi będzie zachowywać się w cywilizowany sposób przy twoich rodzicach i dyrektorze, ale obiecuję, że ich nie skrzywdzę.

Harry zrobił krok naprzód, łagodnie odsuwając od siebie Dracona i położył rękę na ramieniu Snape'a. Nie chciał go zmuszać do publicznego przytulania.

– Dziękuję. To właśnie miałem nadzieję od pana usłyszeć.

I _naprawdę_ wierzył Snape'owi. Jego własne ramiona wydawały mu się lżejsze, a myśl o tym, że będzie musiał się jeszcze rozprawić z własnym ojcem w skrzydle szpitalnym, już nie wydawała mu się taka okropna.

– Odwiedź mnie niebawem, żebyśmy mogli o tym wszystkim porozmawiać – wymamrotał Snape, zaciskając rękę na dłoni Harry'ego. – Chcę usłyszeć o empatii Draco i... o całej reszcie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. W połowie drogi zorientował się, że Draco idzie obok niego. Rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

Draco odpowiedział mu tym samym, jakby uważał, że Harry musi być głupi, myśląc, że ten go puści gdziekolwiek samego.

Harry wywrócił oczami i wrócił do wspinania się po schodach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Draco nie sprawi, że jego rozmowa z Jamesem będzie jeszcze trudniejsza niż musi być.

* * *

James poderwał się nerwowo zza łóżka Connora, kiedy Harry wszedł do sali. Zrobił krok przed siebie, po czym zatrzymał się, kiedy Draco ruszył za nim i znowu złapał go zaborczo za biodra. Harry nie był w stanie tym razem powstrzymać nerwowego wiercenia się, ponieważ to było zbyt przyjemne i nie podobała mu się pokusa oparcia się o Dracona. Ręce jednak pozostały na miejscu.

– Będę grzeczny, obiecuję – szepnął uspokajająco Draco i Harry się poddał. Potencjalny dyskomfort był wart zobaczenia Dracona, który się dobrze zachowuje. Podniósł wzrok i pochwycił nim spojrzenie swojego ojca.

– Widziałem drugie zadanie – szepnął James. – Ja... uznałem, że powinienem się pojawić, ponieważ moi synowie brali w nim udział. Nie byłem jednak w stanie zobaczyć, kiedy Connor został ranny, a potem nie byłem w stanie się przedrzeć, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć, aż do chwili, w której nie wróciłeś do Wielkiej Sali. – Odetchnął gwałtownie i obejrzał się przez ramię na łóżko szpitalne. – Lestrange mógł go zabić.

– Prawie mu się udało – powiedział Harry. – Zapytam cię o to tylko raz. Czy wiedziałeś cokolwiek o planach, jakie Lily i Dumbledore mieli na noc Bożego Narodzenia?

James pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Ja... Lily wysłała mi po wszystkim list, w którym opisała szczegółowo wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Ale przysięgam ci, Harry, w imię wschodzącego słońca, z którego wyszli nasi przodkowie, nie miałem o niczym pojęcia. – Jego oczy, wielkie i zbyt ciemne na jego bladej twarzy, spojrzały na Harry'ego błagalnie.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

– I wciąż masz zamiar być dupkiem pod względem profesora Snape'a jako mojego opiekuna, czy nie?

James przez dłuższą chwilę niczego nie mówił. Draco wymamrotał coś bezgłośnie, ale Harry go szturchnął, więc się zamknął. Harry nie sądził, żeby jego ojciec starał się zaprzeczyć. Myślał, a to czasami zajmowało mu trochę czasu.

James obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć znowu na łóżko, a potem na Harry'ego.

– Widziałem, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś – powiedział. – I nie... nie sądzę, żebym już dłużej miał _prawo_ do obiekcji, Harry. Próby odbudowania więzi, jaka była między nami jak byłeś dzieckiem, nie mają już sensu. – Draco wymamrotał coś innego, ale James nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a Harry zmusił się do tego samego. – Jesteś już młodym człowiekiem, nie dzieckiem i choć wciąż chcę być częścią twojego życia, to nie jestem w stanie zastąpić ci tego, kim teraz jest dla ciebie Snape.

– A co z Connorem? – zapytał Harry.

– On będzie musiał sam za siebie zdecydować. – James zamilkł, po czym dodał: – Miałem zamiar zaproponować w moim następnym liście, żebyście rozważyli przyjazd do Lux Aeterny na Wielkanoc, ale nie wiem, jak na to zareaguje. Powiedział mi... we wczorajszym liście napisał, że... – James urwał, kręcąc głową.

– On _będzie_ musiał zadecydować o tym sam – powiedział Harry, niepewien, czy decyzja Connora o porzuceniu ich rodziców nie zachwieje się w posadach na widok tego pokornego, cichego Jamesa. – I ja też, skoro już o tym mowa.

James kiwnął głową.

– Czego teraz ode mnie chcesz, Harry?

Harry musiał przyjrzeć się Jamesowi z namysłem, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. James wyglądał w tym momencie szczerze, ale już wcześniej tak wyglądał, na przykład pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego, a to okazało się potem nie mieć znaczenia. Harry nie miał żadnego obowiązku podarowania mu drugiej szansy. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, wniesieniu oskarżeń przeciw Snape'owi, a potem reagowanie wyłącznie ciszą na wszystko, co się później zmieniło w surowe, pełne ostrych słów listy, Harry wiedział, że większość ludzi w pełni by zrozumiało, gdyby w tej chwili posłał swojego ojca do diabła.

Ale ufał, kiedy Snape powiedział mu, że się zmieni, a nie był w stanie pomyśleć, że James mógłby być wart _mniejszej_ ilości zaufania od Snape'a, tak już mimo wszystko. Harry z pewnością mu w tej chwili specjalnie nie ufał, ale z drugiej strony, ostatnio nikomu nie ufał poza Draconem.

 _Mogę przynajmniej ustalić limity._

– Chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu – powiedział Harry. – Chcę, żebyś pisał do mnie listy, w których mówisz o _sobie_ , o tym, co _ty_ robisz ze swoim życiem, zamiast próbować mnie do przekonania zmiany mojego. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie odwiedził, póki sam cię nie zaproszę. Nie chcę, żebyś więcej wspominał o Wielkanocy, ani żebyś starał się wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje względem tego, gdzie się w ich czasie podzieję, a już na pewno nie życzę sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek wspominał o Snape'ie.

James kiwnął głową.

– Mogę to zrobić.

Nie poprosił o więcej, nie naciskał i Harry odznaczył to, ostrożnie, jako możliwą różnicę między nim a starym Jamesem.

– Connor będzie musiał podjąć własne decyzje pod tym względem – powiedział. – Ale jeśli się dowiem, że starasz się go wykorzystać, albo naciskasz go w jakikolwiek sposób, to będzie po wszystkim. Zerwę wszelkie kontakty z tobą.

– Rozumiem – powiedział James.

Nie poruszył się, niczego więcej nie powiedział, tylko dalej przyglądał się Harry'emu, jakby miał nadzieję coś w nim zobaczyć. Harry zastanawiał się, czego po nim oczekuje. Przecież cokolwiek, co ma szansę między nimi powstać, nie może być w żaden sposób normalne.

Harry sam by też nie chciał, żeby było. Nie miał niczego więcej do powiedzenia temu człowiekowi, z którym łączyły go tylko więzy krwi.

Odwrócił się i spokojnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, krocząc na tyle szybko, że Draco musiał poluźnić swój uchwyt na jego biodrach. Usłyszał za sobą, jak James zajmuje z powrotem swoje miejsce u boku Connora.

Harry myślał o tym, żeby zostać, ale nie chciał siedzieć w niezręcznej ciszy z Jamesem, a Madam Pomfrey zapewniła go, że Connor i tak nie obudzi się do rana; rzuciła na niego silne zaklęcia usypiające, żeby magia lecznicza miała czas zadziałać. Ponad wszystko chciał teraz po prostu wrócić do swojego pokoju i w samotności przemyśleć wszystko to, co się wydarzyło tego dnia.

* * *

Szybko się zorientował, że jego plan nie wypali przez Dracona.

Och, Draco łypnął ostrzegawczo na Blaise'a i Vince'a, i samą mimiką wygonił ich z pokoju, dając im do zrozumienia, że to naprawdę _nie był_ najlepszy czas, żeby zacząć wypytywać Harry'ego o szczegóły jego ekscytujących przygód. Potem jednak Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku.

– Nic mi nie jest, możesz już iść – powiedział, co powinno być sugestią dla Dracona, że ten też powinien się zmyć, ale ten zamiast tego usiadł obok niego.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Powiedziałem, że nic mi nie jest i że możesz już iść – powtórzył.

– Za pierwszym razem powiedziałeś to bez "że" – powiedział Draco. – Widzisz? Słucham cię. I mam to gdzieś, Harry. Nie powinieneś być teraz sam.

– Powinienem – powiedział Harry. Czuł, jak emocje, które do tej pory odpychał od siebie, czają się na niego, gotowe go zalać. Prawdopodobnie się załamie, co odnotowała spokojna część jego umysłu. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go widział w takim stanie. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i lizać swoje rany, a najlepiej mu to wychodziło, kiedy był sam. – Chcę to wszystko przemyśleć.

– Przetrawić znaczy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To pewnie też, owszem – powiedział i zamknął oczy. Mulciber umierał, woda wypełniała się krwią, kiedy Connor oberwał tnącą klątwą, która przecięła go aż do boku, z którego lśniły wnętrzności, a żółte oczy Scrimgeoura lśniły z namysłem, kiedy śledziły kawałki układanki, która prowadziła go do jedynego, logicznego końca.

– Zapominasz o czymś, Harry – szepnął Draco, po raz kolejny obejmując Harry'ego w pasie. – Jestem empatą. Czułem twoje wcześniejsze emocje. Nienawidzisz siebie za to, co zrobiłeś. Nienawidzisz tego _wszystkiego_ i to z pasją – bycia przywódcą, ustawiania się w świetle reflektorów i uwagi, która za tym podąża. A mnie się naprawdę nie wydaje, że powinieneś teraz zacząć to wszystko zakopywać w ciszy. Nie zadziałało to już wcześniej, z twoją matką.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, proszę – powiedział.

Draco momentalnie go puścił, ale Harry potrafił wyczuć jego spojrzenie, wbite z boku w jego twarz. Nie chciał otworzyć oczu. Nie tylko spojrzenie w tej chwili na Dracona tylko wszystko pogorszy, ale nie pozwoli też Harry'emu na wyraźne zobaczenie wizji wszystkiego, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. Musiał się im przyjrzeć, żeby ustalić, jakie emocje towarzyszyły każdemu z nich i uznać, co o nich myśli, tak żeby mógł je zaszufladkować i odłożyć na bok.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Draco.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę powiązanie tego pytania z jego prośbą. Zawahał się, ale Draco stał się przerażająco dobry w wykrywaniu, kiedy go okłamywał, a w tym wypadku i tak nie istniało zbyt wiele zwodniczych słów, którymi mógłby go nakarmić.

– Bo to jest zbyt przyjemne – powiedział. – I się... nie wiem, wtulę w ciebie i zacznę płakać, czy coś, a naprawdę tego nie chcę.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Bo nie chcę być słaby – wypalił Harry z irytacją. _Tyle_ Draco przecież sam powinien zrozumieć. Mulciber zginął mu pod powiekami i Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek nie mógłby powiedzieć mu więcej na temat planów Voldemorta. To był jeden z powodów, przez które żałował zabicia go, ale nie najsilniejszy z nich. To przecież wciąż był żyjący czarodziej, zdolny do zmian. Harry wciąż nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić w tamtej sytuacji, ale był zdeterminowany do myślenia o tym ze zgrozą, tak żeby nigdy więcej nie używał swojej mocy w tak bezmyślny sposób, jak to stale robi Dumbledore i Voldemort.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Czy możesz zapytać o _cokolwiek_ innego?

– W porządku – powiedział spokojnie Draco. – Dlaczego uważasz, że będziesz słaby, jeśli wtulisz się we mnie i zaczniesz płakać? Już widziałem jak płaczesz. Nie uważam, żebyś był słaby, Harry.

Harry odetchnął chrapliwie. _Ciężko będzie na to odpowiedzieć, ale jeśli to sprawi, że Draco zostawi mnie w spokoju, to będzie tego warte._

– Ponieważ to dopiero początek wojny – powiedział. – Sytuacje takie jak ta będą się zdarzać coraz częściej – ludzie będą cierpieć wokół mnie, ginąć wokół mnie, ja będę zabijał, a ludzie będą się na mnie gapili. – _Ludzie będą mnie_ widzieć. _Nienawidzę tego._ – Nie mogę się zacząć przyzwyczajać do płaczu, inaczej nigdy nie będę w stanie przestać. Wydawało mi się, że będzie mi łatwiej, bo mój trening mnie do tego przygotowywał. Ale nie jest, a to oznacza, że nie jestem jeszcze tak silny jak powinienem. Dlatego też staram się dokończyć ten proces.

– _Jebać_ to – powiedział Draco stanowczo, po czym złapał Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Harry miotał się przed moment, ale po chwili, tak jak się tego obawiał, ciepło zaczęło go ogarniać i odkrył, że wcale nie ma ochoty się ruszać. I, och _Merlinie_ , zaraz się rozklei. Przecież nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. _Musiał_ zacząć podejmować świadome decyzje, analizować to, co zrobił i znać przyczyny wszystkich swoich reakcji. Uspokoił oddech i nie pozwolił opaść łzom, które czaiły się pod jego powiekami.

 _Czemu ja właściwie płaczę? Śmierć Mulcibera nauczyła się czegoś naprawdę wartościowego. Connor przeżyje. Aurorzy zabrali stąd Lestrange'a. Uratowaliśmy Moody'ego. Snape, Dumbledore i James wiedzą już, co mają zrobić. Nie ma powodów do płaczu._

Najbardziej satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią okazało się zmęczenie, ale spał mocno pod wpływem zaklęcia usypiającego, bez żadnych problemów, aż do chwili, w której obudził się pod wodą. To nie mogło być to. Jeszcze niczego dzisiaj nie zjadł. Może to było to.

Gdyby Draco tylko mógł przestać go _dotykać_ , to Harry'emu wydawało się, że byłby w stanie się powstrzymać. W tej jednak chwili, Draco zmienił pozycję, żeby się o coś oprzeć, o poduszki, czy kolumnę łóżka i przechylił się, tak, że głowa Harry'ego była teraz pod jego podbródkiem. Obejmował ramię Harry'ego jedną ręką, a drugą głaskał delikatnie Harry'ego po plecach i to było tak strasznie przyjemne, że bezgranicznie przeraziło Harry'ego. Starał się skulić w kłębek, ale w tej pozycji to nie bardzo było możliwe. Poczuł, jak jego oddech przyśpiesza z paniką. W ten sposób nie będzie w stanie się z czymkolwiek ukryć, nawet z tymi kilkoma sprawami, które do tej pory z powodzeniem ukrywał przed Draconem.

 _Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek mnie zobaczył. To jest_ głupie. _Nie poradzę sobie. Przecież mam być silny, bez względu na to, kim nie będę,_ vatesem _, sojusznikiem, przywódcą czy ratownikiem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będę w stanie być silny._

Co przerażało go najbardziej, to że nie mógł tak po prostu wyrzucić z siebie magii i w ten sposób uwolnić się od Dracona. Jego własna niechęć do skrzywdzenia Dracona i wstydliwe pragnienie do pozostania dokładnie tam, gdzie był, wchodziły mu w drogę.

– Proszę – szepnął. – Proszę cię, Draco, puść mnie.

– Nie tym razem – szepnął Draco. – Zazwyczaj bym to zrobił, Harry. Ale czasami po prostu podejmujesz złe decyzje. To jest jedna z tych okazji. – Pomasował ramiona Harry'ego, przez co ten je podniósł, bo miał wrażenie, że skóra go szczypie w miejscu dotknięcia. – Obiecuję ci, będę tutaj, bez względu na to, czy będziesz płakał, czy nie, czy zaśniesz czy nie. Zrobię w tej chwili dla ciebie wszystko, ale na pewno nie zostawię cię samego i nie pozwolę ci się ode mnie odsunąć.

Harry próbował się wewnętrznie skulić i nie mógł. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go widział, ale podejrzewał, że to niemożliwe.

 _To jest złe. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. To obusieczny sen, który nas pod koniec obu zrani..._

Wtedy zorientował się, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo sfrustrowane, wściekłe łzy już ciekły mu po twarzy, więc przesunął się i objął ramieniem Dracona w morderczym uścisku. Draco nie drgnął nawet, nie pozwolił sobie drgnąć, bez względu na to, jak mocno Harry by się w niego nie wtulał.

– Nienawidzę tego – szepnął Harry. – Nienawidzę tego wszystkiego.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco i niczego więcej nie dodał.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Muszę to powiedzieć. On musi wiedzieć._

– Ale ciebie nie nienawidzę – powiedział. – Nie mogę.

Draco niczego nie powiedział. Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim kolejna mikstura wstydu, winy i pogardy do samego siebie. _Jak długo ja jeszcze mam tak od niego wszystko brać? Co on niby może z tego mieć? Nie jesteśmy sobie równi. Nie jestem w stanie dać mu tak wiele, jak on daje mi. Kurwa mać. Jak to niby ma przetrwać?_

– Przestań – szepnął Draco w jego włosy. – _Czuję_ to wszystko, wiesz? Naprawdę chcę tutaj być, Harry. Dajesz mi w tej chwili wszystko, czego tylko mogę potrzebować.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, powoli, do uwierzenia w to. To nie musiało być prawdą jutro, czy przez resztę ich życia. Ale może być prawdą teraz, bo naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że Draco by go okłamał.

Powoli, stopniowo, odprężył się.

 _Może to jednak nie takie złe, kiedy ktoś cię widzi._


	57. Interludium: Czy waść pozwoli

**Interludium: Czy waść pozwoli, że pogratuluję?**

 _22 lutego, 1995_

 _Potter,_

Podejrzewam, że oczekujesz ode mnie gratulacji. Ostatecznie zdołałeś odkryć i zniszczyć śmierciożercę, w dodatku powstrzymałeś kolejnego przed zabiciem twojego brata tego samego dnia.

Nie otrzymasz ode mnie gratulacji. Nie widzę ku nich powodu. Gdybyś tylko zwrócił uwagę na moje ostrzeżenia i od samego początku uważał na człowieka, który nazywał siebie Moodym, to nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego.

Będziesz protestował, że przecież nie możesz mi ufać. Jaki niby miałbym mieć motyw w ostrzeżeniu cię? Będziesz chciał go poznać i powiesz, że bez niego to wszystko nie ma sensu.

Podałem ci już mój motyw. Oczywiście, że tak. Po prostu postanowiłeś nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Ja się nudzę, Potter, nudzi mnie to wszystko, do czego zmuszają mnie mój pan i Bellatrix, te wszystkie bezsensowne misje, na które mnie wysyłają, te ich bezsensowne klątwy, które nie wywołują już we mnie bólu. Ty przynajmniej jesteś interesujący, jesteś moją obietnicą rozrywki. Robisz wszystko inaczej. Nie zawsze jestem w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego, co się wydarzy wokół ciebie. Ucieszy cię zapewne wiadomość, że moja noga wyleczyła się bez problemu, a klątwa, którą złapałem w domu Lucjusza, nie wywołała niewyleczalnych szkód. Sam jednak fakt, że do niej doszło, jest dla mnie źródłem nieskończonej radości i satysfakcji, ponieważ to nie jest coś, co by zrobili mój pan i Bellatrix. Aż nie mogę się doczekać następnych ran, z jakimi skończę, kiedy znowu przyjdzie mi z tobą walczyć.

Jesteś moim źródłem rozrywki. Przecież byłeś na światowych mistrzostwach w quidditchu, właśnie dlatego postanowiłem cię wtedy ostrzec przed Mulciberem. A ty to zignorowałeś! Zawiodłem się na tobie, Potter. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to stracisz moje zainteresowanie.

Póki co jednak wciąż jesteś interesujący, zwłaszcza dlatego, że Bellatrix zgrzyta zębami i jęczy o tym, że Mulciber już nigdy do nas nie wróci, i zamartwia się tym, jak niewielu już nas zostało do wykonywania rozkazów naszego pana. Czemu tak się martwi? Przecież dobrze wie, że plan naszego pana w tym roku jest niezależny od naszych starań.

Bawisz mnie, więc zaoferuję ci kolejne ostrzeżenie. Lepiej, żebyś je dobrze wykorzystał.

Obserwuj słońce, Potter, i bój się go.

Z uszanowaniem wobec mojego własnego widzimisię,

 _Evan Rosier_


	58. Krwawe łoże

Ten rozdział jest po prostu dziwny, więc tylko to z miejsca powiem i tak go już zostawię.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty siódmy:** **Krwawe łoże**

 _22 lutego 1995_

 _Severusie,_

 _Powiedz swojemu młodemu wychowankowi, że powinien lepiej o siebie zadbać. Doprawdy, pozwalasz mu na odbieranie listów od_ śmierciożerców? _Co z ciebie za opiekun? Mimo to, zdołałem napisać do niego już kilka razy w ciągu tego roku i jeszcze nikomu nie udało się mnie przed tym powstrzymać. A potem użyłem na nim klątwy płonącego serca zaraz pod domem Lucjusza Malfoya i gdzie ty wtedy byłeś? W więzieniu, bo dałeś się przyłapać, jak jakiś skończony idiota._

 _Uważaj na niego, Severusie. Nie tylko ja uważam go za rewelacyjną zabawkę, jest wielu, którzy chętnie go dorwą, żeby się z nim pobawić. Powiedz mu, że ma uważać na księżyc. Na to właśnie czeka mój pan. On powie, że chodzi raczej o słońce i że wspomniałem o słońcu w moim liście do niego, ale nie, tu chodzi o księżyc. Przyglądaj mu się, jak się zmienia z pełni do nowiu, a potem z powrotem wraca do pełni, a ponad wszystko, pilnuj go w chwilach, w których mógłby pozwolić komuś na wejście na teren szkoły._

 _Ostatecznie, w zeszłym roku w lesie pojawił się wilkołak, czyż nie?_

 _We wspomnieniach naszej byłej kamanderii,_

 _Evan Rosier_

Harry podniósł wzrok nad listem Rosiera i westchnął.

– Czyli nie sądzi pan, żeby list do mnie – ani nawet to, jak Voldemort nawiązuje do słońca w moich koszmarach – miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

– Sądzę, że szlag nas trafi, nim odkryjemy, jakie znaczenie może się za tym wszystkim kryć – powiedział Snape beznamiętnie, chodząc po pokoju z założonymi na piersi rękami, jego szata powiewała za nim w miarę jego gniewnych kroków. Draco, który siedział na tapczanie obok Harry'ego, szturchnął go, kiedy Snape był od nich odwrócony plecami i Harry podał mu list. Draco go przeczytał, marszcząc brwi.

– No to które w takim razie? – zapytał, zerkając w górę, kiedy skończył. – Księżyc, czy słońce?

– O to mi właśnie chodzi! – wypalił Snape, obracając się gwałtownie. – Może być żadne z nich. Mogą być oba na raz. Może być jedno albo drugie i prędzej padniemy z frustracji, zanim to odkryjemy. To jest Evan. Był szalony jeszcze zanim trafił do Azkabanu. Zawsze był szalony. A jego ulubioną grą od zawsze było torturowanie tych, z którymi chciał się bawić w umysłowe gierki. Uwielbia klątwy, które sprawiają fizyczny ból, ale mimo to woli zobaczyć, jak ktoś wije się z cierpienia, spowodowanego niepewnością i wątpliwościami. Widziałem go, jak wypełniał głowy mugolskich więźniów takimi bzdurami na temat magii, że popełniali samobójstwo, albo poddawali się w milczeniu klątwie zabijającej, bo już sami nie wiedzieli, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie.

Harry zawahał się, po czym uznał, że musi coś powiedzieć.

– Mimo wszystko, jego ostrzeżenie dotyczące Moody'ego było prawdziwe.

– I uważałeś na niego. – Snape praktycznie doskoczył do swojego biurka, szybko przeszukując szuflady. Harry wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wyjął z jednej z nich fiolkę niebieskiego płynu, który wyglądał jak eliksir uspokajający. Snape wypił go duszkiem, stał w bezruchu kilka chwil, czekając aż ten zacznie działać, po czym dokończył myśl. – Nie na wiele ci się to zdało.

Harry westchnął.

– To prawda. W takim razie co pan proponuje? Co powinienem z tym zrobić? Podejrzewam, że nic nam nie przyjdzie z odpisania mu...

– Tylko spróbuj, to ci wlepię szlabany na każdą noc przez następny miesiąc – powiedział Snape monotonnym tonem, który tylko sprawił, że jego groźba odniosła większy efekt.

Draco wymamrotał coś niepochlebnego, ale Harry nie był w stanie zdecydować, czy to miało być niepochlebne względem jego, czy Snape'a i postanowił go o to nie wypytywać.

– W porządku. Czy w takim razie istnieją jakieś zaklęcia, które powstrzymają go przed wysłaniem do mnie sów?

– Tylko takie, które zaczęłyby odrzucać od ciebie całą możliwą pocztę – powiedział zniesmaczony Snape. – A te miałyby wpływ na osłony Hogwartu, co byłoby dla nich w tej chwili zbyt ryzykowne.

Harry kiwnął z rezygnacją głową. Był w stanie wyczuć, jak surowa magia szumi w całej szkole, kiedy osłony układały się na nowo wokół zarówno dyrektora i jak i profesor McGonagall.

– W takim razie co z tym zrobimy?

– Będziemy udawać, że Evan Rosier nie istnieje. – Snape zgarnął oba listy i płynnym ruchem wrzucił je do kominka. – Przez czternaście lat uważałem go za martwego i świetnie sobie radziłem, nie musząc brać go pod uwagę. Myślę, że powinniśmy dalej tak robić, przynajmniej dopóki nie stanie nam przed oczami. – Odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego. – Co mnie jednak ciekawi, to jego komentarz o klątwie płonącego serca. Czy to prawda?

– Ee... – Harry wiedział, że jak zdawał Snape'owi relację z tego, co się z nim działo w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, które Snape spędził w więzieniu, to zapomniał o kilku szczegółach, ale przecież tak wiele się wydarzyło; przecież nikt nie oczekiwałby po nim, że będzie o wszystkim pamiętał, prawda? Między innymi nie wspomniał mu jeszcze o nocy, w której razem z Draconem wymknęli się z Hogwartu i teleportowali się do rezydencji Malfoyów. – No, to prawda, że miałem wizję o tym, że Voldemort wysłał Rosiera po pana Malfoya, ponieważ chciał się dowiedzieć, co się stało z pamiętnikiem, który pan Malfoy miał dla niego odzyskać podczas naszego drugiego roku w Hogwarcie. Dotarliśmy tam na czas, ale Rosier wysłał sowę z listem, zaczarowanym, by działał jako świstoklik i wyciągnął pana Malfoya poza osłony. Ruszyłem za nimi i zanim uciekł – Rosier, znaczy – zdążył jeszcze mnie trafić klątwą płonącego serca.

– W jaki sposób się z niej wyleczyłeś? – zapytał cicho Snape.

– Przecież mój ojciec nie pozwoliłby mu _cierpieć_. – Draco spojrzał surowo na Snape'a i przysunął się do Harry'ego, póki nie zetknęli się ramionami.

– Pan Malfoy mnie uratował – zgodził się Harry.

Snape stał w milczeniu, myśląc. Harry zastanawiał się, czy znowu nie spróbuje zakwestionować dobrych intencji Lucjusza, ale ten powiedział tylko:

– Czy Rosier zapytał go o pamiętnik?

– Hę? – Harry wiedział, że to nie była specjalnie elokwentna odpowiedź, ale z drugiej strony sam też się wcześniej nad tym nie zastanawiał.

– Czy Rosier zapytał go o pamiętnik? – powtórzył cierpliwie Snape. – W ogóle?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że mógł to zrobić w chwili, którą spędzili sami, zanim do nich dołączyłem. Albo pan Malfoy mógł po prostu odmówić wszelkich wyjaśnień i zacząć rzucać klątwy. Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Snape machnął ręką.

– Może mieć – powiedział. – Ale z Evanem Rosierem, jak już powiedziałem, to równie dobrze mogła być kolejna pułapka, zaprojektowana tak, żeby nas wciągnąć w labirynt pytań i zgadywanek, czyli kompletnej straty czasu. – Przechylił głowę i wbił w Dracona zamyślone spojrzenie. – Obawiam się, że powinieneś nas opuścić, Draco. Będziemy z Harrym ćwiczyć zaklęcia pojedynkowe i...

– Chcę zostać. – Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Jesteś pewien? – Snape wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zniknął stolik, który stał przed kanapą, zostawiając kanapę tylko do chwili, w której Draco z niej nie wstał. Rzucając zaklęcia ochronne na regały z książkami, dodał: – Będziesz czuł taki sam ból jak Harry, kiedy trafi go jakaś klątwa.

– I tak bym je czuł – powiedział Draco, rzucając Harry'emu hardy uśmiech. – W ten sposób przynajmniej sam trochę potrenuję i zobaczę więcej z jego życia.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Nie było sensu zakazywać Draconowi tego, czego on naprawdę chciał. Harry nigdy nie wyczuł od niego chęci zdrady i wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek miało do tego dojść. To jednak oznaczało, że skoro już pozwolił Draconowi zobaczyć jedną ze swoich słabości, to równie dobrze mógł przestać go wyrzucać z sytuacji, w których mógłby poznać kolejne. Będzie ufał Draconowi póki nie napotka czegoś, co by świadczyło przeciw temu.

Kiedy stawali ze Snape'em po przeciwnych stronach pokoju, Harry zastanawiał się, czy wiara w to, że Draco nigdy nie zwróci się przeciw niemu, nie jest oznaką naiwności.

 _Nie wydaje mi się. To raczej realistyczne podejście do sprawy._

– Tą klątwą prawdopodobnie rzuciłby w ciebie Dołohow, gdyby wciąż żył – powiedział Snape i pokręcił głową. – Gdyby Rosier nie sfingował własnej śmierci, udając go przez cały ten czas. – Podniósł różdżkę. – Ale inni śmierciożercy też jej używają. Zaklęcie tarczy i większość innych osłon i blokad nie jest w stanie jej powstrzymać. _De Profundis!_

Przez chwilę Harry nie czuł niczego szczególnego i zastanawiał się, czy Snape'owi czasem nie wypaliło zaklęcie, a może po prostu zanadto osłabił jego działanie.

Potem nagle usłyszał jak wiatr uderza w pokój i zobaczył, jak zaklęcia, chroniące regały z książkami Snape'a, dygoczą z wysiłku. W tej samej chwili dzika, wyjąca, Mroczna furia wezbrała w jego umyśle, tego samego rodzaju, którą spotkał jak zobaczył się z Lily i usłyszał, jak wokół niego zaczyna krążyć muzyka. Harry zamknął oczy, walcząc ciężko z tym wszystkim, żeby przywrócić nad sobą kontrolę.

Gdzieś za furią, Snape wyjaśniał spokojnym głosem.

– Ta klątwa wyciąga twoje najsilniejsze emocje, bez względu na to jak głęboko by one się w tobie nie kryły i zmusza cię do zmierzenia się z nimi. Wróg zaczyna szaleć, albo ucieka, albo poświęca uwagę wszystkiemu, tylko nie człowiekowi, który rzucił w niego tą klątwą. Trzeba się jej postawić i z nią zmierzyć. Kiedy choć raz ją pokonasz, nikt więcej nie będzie w stanie jej użyć przeciw tobie.

W tym momencie świadomość Harry'ego dotycząca wszystkiego, tylko jego emocji, zniknęła. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jak Draco wydziera się na Snape'a, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Chwilę potem i oni zniknęli, a Harry pozostał sam na sam z Mrokiem.

Pragnienie rozwalenia czegoś, zniszczenia, latania, zrobienia czegokolwiek, co dałoby wyraz jego nienawiści i dzikości...

To była część jego i Harry wiedział, że im dłużej i ciężej będzie się starał ją od siebie odepchnąć, tym gorzej będzie, jeśli ta kiedykolwiek wyrwie mu się spod kontroli.

Jak do tej pory tylko raz przyszło mu się zmierzyć z tym rodzajem mocy, w noc Komnaty, kiedy śmierć Sylarany zniszczyła bariery w jego umyśle i wypuściła na wolność jego cichą osobowość i zimną osobowość. Dlatego też Harry uznał, że najpierw powinien spróbować poradzić sobie z tą furią w ten sam sposób, w jaki poradził sobie z nimi.

Zaczął budować w swoim umyśle nowe miejsce, w którym furia mogła zamieszkać. Sprawił, że była piękna, ale pełna ostrych końców, lśniąca klatka ostrzy. Mroczna muzyka szturchnęła soplami lodu, które zwisały u sufitu niczym dzwoneczki i, zadowolona z efektu, owinęła się wokół nich i poruszyła nimi znowu, słuchając jak dzwonią. Harry zrobił tę klatkę tak atrakcyjną jak tylko mógł, po czym wszedł do jej środka i rzucił iluzję bezgranicznej przestrzeni.

Pojawił się obraz otwartego nieba, bezgranicznych łąk, bezkresnego morza, wszystkiego, co nie miało granic i co kiedykolwiek widział na własne oczy. Furia wyczuła to i radośnie wleciała do środka, chętnie się przeciągając w miejscu, w którym nic jej nie ograniczało.

Harry zamknął za nią klatkę i otworzył oczy. Snape i Draco znajdowali się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, schowani za silną tarczą. Regały opierały się o siebie, kilka książek z nich wypadło i teraz leżało otwartych na ziemi, z kartkami nieszczęśliwie przygniecionymi okładkami. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podźwignął się na nogi, zastanawiając się, kiedy upadł. Potarł twarz, ścierając z niej miksturę lodu, łez od wiatru i śliny z ust.

– Podejrzewam, że to miało jakiś sens? – wymamrotał.

Snape opuścił osłonę i podszedł do niego.

– Naprawdę chcę się zabrać za trenowanie ciebie w pełni, Harry – powiedział. – Pokażę ci różne klątwy, które śmierciożercy mogą na tobie użyć i jak się przed nimi bronić. Pokażę ci też, jak stosować zaklęcia Światła na sposoby, których nie będą się spodziewali. – W oczach zalśniło mu coś surowego. – Jak sam powiedziałeś, wojna zaczęła się już na dobre i nasi wrogowie to nie są już tylko twoi krewniacy i Dumbledore. Zgadzasz się na to?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Szkoda, że nikt o tym nie uprzedził _mnie_ – mruknął Draco, masując sobie skronie. – Zawsze, kiedy emocje Harry'ego zaczynają tak szaleć, to dostaję przedawkowania bólu.

Harry ruszył w jego kierunku z niepokojem, ale Snape dotarł do niego pierwszy i spojrzał na niego groźnie z góry.

– Panie Malfoy. – Jego głos zrobił się lodowaty. – Teraz, kiedy już wiem, że ma pan empatię, mogę nauczyć pana ataków, które zwiększą pańską skuteczność z walce i obrony, które ochronią pana, kiedy empatia będzie działała na pańską niekorzyść. W czasie tych zajęć jednak nie ma miejsca na jęki i narzekania. Przyzwyczai się pan do przyjmowania bólu, który trafia pana przez ten dar–klątwę, którą _sam_ pan sobie ściągnął na głowę, albo nie pozwolę panu więcej pozostać w czasie treningów Harry'ego. Rozumiemy się?

– Którą pan mi pomógł na siebie ściągnąć – powiedział cicho Draco, a Harry zobaczył po błysku w jego oczach, że ten chce zrobić komuś krzywdę.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytał Harry.

Snape obrócił się w jego kierunku z cichym szelestem szat i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– To ja pożyczyłem Draco książkę, w której znalazł eliksir, dzięki któremu, najwyraźniej, udało mu się przywołać Julię Malfoy. – Rzucił Draconowi ponure spojrzenie. – Oczywiście, gdyby tylko się bardziej przyłożył, to znalazłby kogoś _innego_ , kto miałby dar bardziej kompatybilny z jego charakterem – przodka, któremu łatwiej byłoby go uczynić swoim magicznym dziedzicem.

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Czy to znaczy, że to pan narzucił na niego przymuszenie?

Snape zagapił się na niego.

– Że co proszę?

– Draco miał na sobie sieć przymuszenia, kiedy pomagałem mu z jego eliksirem – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok naprzód. – Napędzała go ona do ukończenia eliksiru, skłaniając do zignorowania praktycznie wszystkiego innego. Czy wiedział pan, że do tego dojdzie? – Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim furia całkiem podobna do tej zamkniętej w klatce. Snape wiedział przecież, jak strasznie Harry nie znosi przymuszenia. Żeby jej użył i to na _Draconie_...

 _Miło byłoby myśleć, że byłbym równie zły, gdyby rzucił ją na kogokolwiek innego. A wówczas znowu bym się okłamywał, a muszę wreszcie z tym skończyć. Jestem bardziej zły o to, że tu chodzi o Draco, niż bym był, gdyby to zrobił komuś innemu._

Snape powoli pokręcił głową.

– Wiedziałem, że książka skieruje go na ścieżkę, której szukał – powiedział. – Nie wiedziałem nic o przymuszeniu.

– Nie użył pan jej nigdy sam? – zażądał Harry.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Raz, żeby uwarzyć eliksir, który pozwoli mi zobaczyć własną duszę – powiedział cicho. – Ta książka podarowała mi ten eliksir. Ja jednak pozwoliłem sobie nie śpieszyć się z jej przygotowaniem. Nie napędzała mnie wbrew mojej woli w ten sam sposób, w jaki najwyraźniej zrobiła to Draco.

– Czyli to był przypadek – szepnął Harry, pragnąc wierzyć, potrzebując wierzyć, że jego opiekun naprawdę nie zrobiłby czegoś aż tak głupiego.

– Musiał być – powiedział Snape. – Mogę tylko podejrzewać, że zdesperowane pragnienie Dracona do zostania magicznym dziedzicem weszło w interakcję z książką i to spowodowało przymuszenie. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę i dodał delikatnie: – Musimy też, oczywiście, wziąć pod uwagę, że przymuszenie, jakie twój brat rzucił w niego w zeszłym roku, żeby cię chronił za wszelką cenę, wsiąknęło w głębsze podstawy jego umysłu i owinęło się wokół jego fundamentów.

Harry zadrżał. _Ale to by znaczyło, że..._

– Czasami, _proszę pana_ , nie rozumiem, skąd w panu taki brak wyczucia – powiedział Draco i minął go pośpiesznie, żeby stanąć przed Harrym. – Harry, obiecuję ci, tamto przymuszenie nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak cię teraz kocham. Przecież jestem w stanie zostawić cię w spokoju, kiedy tego ode mnie chcesz, prawda? I w żaden sposób cię nie chroniłem, kiedy zmusiłem cię do wyjścia do Zakazanego Lasu na spotkanie z jednorożcami.

– Jednorożcami – powtórzył Snape beznamiętnie.

Harry przełknął i zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

– Tak naprawdę, to nie wierzę, żeby to wszystko było wyłącznie rezultatem tamtego przymuszenia – wymamrotał. – Już kiedyś byłem na tej ścieżce i wtedy też się myliłem. Dziękuję, Draco, dzięki tobie przejrzałem na oczy.

Draco złapał go za rękę i trzymał ją, kiedy obaj obrócili się, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a.

– Wydaje mi się, że więcej zyskamy, jeśli będziemy ze sobą szczerzy – powiedział Harry. – Kompletnie. Tak długo, jak obieca mi pan, że nie miał pan pojęcia, że ta książka przymusiłaby Draco, to będziemy mogli dalej ciągnąć tę rozmowę. My powiemy panu o jednorożcach, a pan będzie mógł powiedzieć nam o innych rzeczach, które przytrafiły się panu, kiedy przebywał pan w więzieniu.

* * *

Snape spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego, na zaufanie, które lśniło w oczach chłopca – z kryjącą się teraz za nim nutą wahania.

 _Jeśli powiem mu, że wiedziałem o przymuszeniu, to nie wiem, czy mi kiedyś jeszcze zaufa. Nie jest w stanie podchodzić racjonalnie do kwestii przymuszenia, jakiegokolwiek. Właśnie dlatego zjadł magię Dumbledore'a, ponieważ ten przymuszał innych._

 _Potrzebuje w tej chwili chociaż jednego dorosłego, któremu może ufać. Absolutnie. Bezwzględnie. Jeśli teraz powiem prawdę, to zniszczę to zaufanie bardziej dogłębnie, niż dowolne kłamstwo kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie. Zamknie się przede mną i zacznie mnie traktować tak, jak traktuje Dumbledore'a. Jeśli go okłamię, a on się o tym dowie, to będzie na mnie wściekły i rozżalony. Ale mam wrażenie, że dowolny moment, w którym się o tym dowie, będzie mniej niebezpieczny od obecnego. Zbyt wiele wycierpiał w ostatnim tygodniu. Potrzebuje mojego wsparcia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedy już podrośnie i minie ten okres swojego życia, to mogę zacząć myśleć o powiedzeniu mu prawdy._

Snape podjął decyzję.

– Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego się stanie Draconowi, nie – powiedział cicho. – Jak już powiedziałem, mnie to nie spotkało, kiedy warzyłem eliksir, który książka dla mnie wybrała.

 _Ten eliksir pozostawił mnie bez żadnych złudzeń. Wiem, czym jestem. I w żadnym wypadku nie jestem miły, ciepły i bez własnych sprzeczności._

 _Ale ponad wszystko jestem lojalny temu, w co wierzę_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak oczy Harry'ego stają się jaśniejsze od lśniącego w nich zaufania. _Dam mu to, czego w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebuje – wsparcie – a prawdę później. W ten sam sposób, mimo, że wiem, że będzie mnie to kosztowało jego zaufanie i miłość, jeśli uznam, że jego rodzice zaszkodzą mu, kryjąc przed wszystkimi jego przeszłość, wyciągnę ją na wierzch. Bardziej martwię się o jego życie niż o jego dobrą opinię. Prędzej złamię dane mu słowo, niż zobaczę, jak on cierpi tylko dlatego, że coś mu obiecałem. Szpiegowałem dla Światła, kiedy pozostali uważali mnie za zdrajcę i śmierciożercę, a Harry ma większe dla mnie znaczenie niż to i cokolwiek, czego się kiedykolwiek dopuszczę._

– Wiedziałem, że by pan czegoś takiego nie zrobił – powiedział Harry. – Wiedziałem, że pan nie jest taki.

 _Jak ty mało o mnie wiesz_ , pomyślał Snape, ale na głos tylko powtórzył:

– Jednorożce?

– Uwolniłem jednorożce – zaczął Harry.

– Dlatego, że go zmusiłem do wyjścia do Zakazanego Lasu i wzięcia się do roboty – wtrącił się wesoło Draco.

Harry posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, ale odwrócił się z powrotem i zaczął opowiadać od samego początku jak to było. Snape słuchał i patrzył, jak oczy Harry'ego lśnią coraz jaśniej i jak na twarzy Dracona pojawia się zadowolona z siebie, zaborcza mina.

 _Czyli to_ naprawdę _jest miłość. Ach. Cóż. To wiele wyjaśnia._

 _Podejrzewam, że w takim razie muszę też objąć moją ochroną młodego pana Malfoya, ponieważ jest w tej chwili niezbędnym elementem do utrzymania Harry'ego szczęśliwym. Pierwszy opiekun i ostatnia linia obrony, a wszystko to pewnie ostatecznie zwróci ich obu przeciwko mnie. Jestem na to przygotowany._

* * *

Ktoś zaczął tak mocno walić do drzwi ich pokoju, że Harry usiadł prosto na łóżku, wciągając głośno powietrze. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył, jak między kurtynami łóżka Blaise'a lśni światło rzuconego przez niego _Lumos_. Chwilę potem rozległ się głos Vince'a.

– Co do cholery?

– Harry ma w tej chwili wyjść – powiedziała Milicenta zza drzwi. Brzmiała, jakby w ogóle tej nocy jeszcze nie spała. – Ma być ubrany i gotowy na długą podróż.

– Co jej znowu odbiło? – zapytał Draco, brzmiąc wyjątkowo kapryśnie, jak zwykle, kiedy ktoś go budził w środku nocy. – Długą podróż? Co... – Wyglądało na to, że zrezygnował z tego zdania, a może zgubił wątek, jeśli szelest jego pościeli, sugerujący, że się właśnie przewraca na bok, mógł cokolwiek w tej kwestii podpowiedzieć. – Czy to nie może zaczekać do rana? – jęknął.

– Chyba nie – powiedział Harry, któremu pamięć wreszcie zaskoczyła, przeganiając resztki tego, co mogło być wizją Voldemorta, gdyby ta tylko miała czas się uformować jak należy. Wytoczył się z łóżka i podbiegł do swojego kufra, szukając jakichś szat, które mógłby na siebie narzucić. – Wydaje mi się, że pani Bulstrode rodzi. Poprosiła mnie, żebym był przy tych narodzinach, a chyba minęło już dziewięć miesięcy od chwili, w której zaszła w ciążę.

– Niektórzy z nas próbują tu _spać_ , Potter – powiedział Blaise, gasząc zaklęcie _Lumos_ , jakby samą siłą woli był w stanie zignorować to, co Harry przed chwilą powiedział.

– Harry? – Draco wystawił głowę za zasłonkę akurat kiedy Harry skończył zakładać szaty, nie przejmując się już wiązaniem ślizgońskiego krawata. – Chcesz, żeby ktoś poszedł tam z tobą?

Harry pokręcił głową szybko i przeczesał dłonią włosy, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie wyglądał jak z gardła wyciągnięty.

– Bez urazy, Draco, ale nie zostałeś zaproszony – powiedział. – Nie sądzę, żeby Bulstrode'owie cię tam chcieli.

Draco westchnął.

– Skoro tak uważasz...

– _Potter_ – powiedziała Milicenta zza drzwi. Harry wiedział, że nazywała go po nazwisku tylko wtedy, kiedy była na niego zła.

– Uważam – powiedział Harry, uśmiechnął się do niego i wymknął z pokoju. Milicenta momentalnie złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła w dół po schodach. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zauważył, że ściskała coś niewielkiego w dłoni, ale nie był pewien, co to jest.

– Będziemy podróżować za pomocą świstoklika? – zapytał. – Czy sieci fiuu?

– Żadnego z nich. Obsydian otaczają osłony, które nie wpuszczają kogokolwiek, kto spróbuje się dostać do środka świstoklikiem – powiedziała Milicenta, po czym obróciła się i pozwoliła mu zobaczyć przedmiot. To był mały kamyk, pełen szarych, niemal czarnych żyłek, który wyglądał na podobny do tego, którego użyła, żeby ich transportować w pobliże ogniska nocy Walpurgii w zeszłym roku. Harry zamrugał.

– W takim razie co to jest?

– Coś, co działa jak świstoklik ale nim nie jest – powiedziała Milicenta. Nie wyjaśniła nic więcej, tylko złapała za czubek kamienia i okręciła go, przez co ten nagle zaczął wirować. Powietrze przed Harrym nagle otworzyło się niczym drzwi, po czym zatrzasnęło z powrotem. Harry spojrzał w głąb ciemnego korytarza, do którego trafili.

– Idź! – Milicenta popchnęła go mocno. Harry zdołał jakoś utrzymać równowagę i nie potknąć się w przejściu, więc ruszył pośpiesznie korytarzem. Mijał zamknięte drzwi, ciche i złowróżbne, na których znajdowały się herby, skłaniające do zastanowienia się, czy nie prowadzą one do domostw innych czystokrwistych rodzin. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał o takiej magii.

Odwrócił się do Milicenty z pytaniem w oczach, ale ona tylko popchnęła go znowu, uderzając go mocno ręką w bark. Harry zauważył, że drzwi za nimi się zamknęły i pokazywały teraz wyłącznie przejście w niekończący się korytarz pełen drzwi, zupełnie jak ten przed nimi.

– Idź, Harry – powiedziała Milicenta. Harry zamrugał, po raz pierwszy zauważając, że jej oczy są przeszklone od łez. – Matka chce, żebyś przy tym był. Ale to nie ona mnie wezwała. To był ojciec i powiedział... – Milicenta zamknęła oczy i pokręciła głową. – Jest źle. Powiedział, że jest źle.

Harry przyśpieszył, chociaż zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób miałby być w stanie pomóc Elfridzie, kiedy już się znajdzie na miejscu. Niczego nie wiedział o porodach, ani o tym, jak pomóc dzieciom przeżyć zaraz po nim.

 _Czy "źle" oznacza coś złego dla Elfridy? Czy Marian? A może dla obu?_

Biegli z Milicentą mrocznym, cichym korytarzem, w którym nawet ich kroki nie odbijały się specjalnym echem, póki Milicenta nie złapała go za ramię i nie zatrzymała go przed wielkimi, czarnymi drzwiami. Ten herb nie miał formalnego wzoru, był tylko ciemną sylwetką zamku. Milicenta złapała za zamek, a ten zaiskrzył i stopił się pod jej dłonią. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i tym razem Harry potknął się, zahaczając nogą o futrynę, kiedy weszli do jasno oświetlonego pokoju, pełnego dźwięków i zapachu krwi.

– Milicenta – rozległ się głos Adalrico, pełen napięcia i zmęczenia. – I Potter. Cieszę się, że zdążyliście przed odejściem Elfridy.

Harry strącił rękę Milicenty – co nie było specjalnie trudne, bo ta i tak już zmierzała w kierunku swojego ojca, żeby stanąć u jego boku – po czym zmusił się do skupienia na roztaczającym się przed nim widoku. Elfrida leżała na łóżku kompletnie przesiąkniętym krwią. Koc dyskretnie zakrywał jej nogi, ale tylko od pasa do kolan, więc Harry był w stanie zorientować się, że większość tej krwi musiało pochodzić z niej. Jasne włosy Elfridy były rozrzucone po poduszce i przyklejały się do potu na jej twarzy. Dyszała ciężko, patrząc przed siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Powietrze wokół niej drżało niepewnie od magii tak potężnej, że Harry poczuł, jak włoski podnoszą mu się na rękach. Przełknął ślinę. To był rezultat treningu _puellaris_ Elfridy; na co dzień nie używała za dużo magii, magazynowała swoją moc do chwili, w której mogła jej użyć z korzyścią dla swoich dzieci.

 _Ale ta magia jest na tyle potężna, że powinna być w stanie uratować jej życie_ , pomyślał zdezorientowany Harry, odwracając się w kierunku Adalrico. _Przecież nie umiera. A może z dzieckiem jest tak źle, że będzie musiała nakarmić ją tą magią, nie pozostawiając nic dla siebie?_

Leżący w ramionach Adalrico noworodek wyglądał na cokolwiek zdrowego, nawet jeśli wciąż był okryty śluzem i krwią. Jej pępowina została odcięta i płakała, więc jej twarzyczka była cała pomarszczona, a jej nowo narodzona magia skakała wokół niej, pulsując i niezgrabnie starając się ją uspokoić. Harry zmusił się do uspokojenia, spojrzenia poza wyrazy kamiennego żalu na twarzach Adalrico i Milicenty i zdobycia jakichś odpowiedzi.

– Czemu pani Bulstrode umrze? – zażądał.

– Ponieważ – powiedział cicho Adalrico – wyczuła, że Marian jest w stanie zostać dziedziczką jej magii. Jej podejrzenia narastały w miarę, jak ciąża dobiegała końca. Niestety, sympatia między nią a Marian zdarza się rzadko i jest wyjątkowo ulotnego rodzaju, jak to zwykle bywa z dziećmi. Większość magicznych dziedziców objawia się znacznie później w swoim życiu. – Marian zawyła i Adalrico delikatnie poprawił swoją pozycję i zaczął ją łagodnie kołysać. – Elfrida musi przekazać Marian swoją magię już _teraz_ , jeśli chce uczynić ją swoją dziedziczką. A to oznacza, że nie zostanie jej dość, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu.

Harry zamrugał raz i drugi.

– Wy... wam naprawdę wydaje się, że magiczni dziedzice są aż tacy ważni?

– Oczywiście, Potter. – Milicenta wypaliła te słowa nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Cała jej uwaga skupiała się na jej maleńkiej siostrze. – Krew jest ważna, ale magia nawet bardziej. Niezwykle rzadko zdarza się, żeby w rodzinie pojawiła się aż _dwójka_ magicznych dziedziców, jedno powiązane z matką a drugie z ojcem. Mam szczęście. – Harry miał na końcu języka, że wcale mu to nie wygląda na szczęście, ale nie ośmielił się w tej chwili odezwać. – Żadna czystokrwista rodzina – no, żadna mroczna, czystokrwista rodzina, ponieważ świetliste uważają przywiązanie do magicznych dziedziców za akt barbarzyństwa i wolą dziedziców krwi – nie poddałaby się przy takiej szansie. Moja matka poświęci swoje życie, żeby Marian mogła zostać potężniejszą czarownicą. – Milicenta odetchnęła z roztrzęsieniem. – Wiedziałam, że może do tego dojść od chwili, w której matka po raz pierwszy powiedziała mi, że wyczuwa sympatię między swoją magią a Marian, kiedy ta jeszcze była w macicy. To się rzadko zdarza. Tak strasznie rzadko.

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał Elfridzie w oczy.

– Czy tego właśnie sobie acani życzy? – zapytał. Ten tytuł był stary i praktycznie już nie używany pośród współczesnych czarodziejów, ale nie sądził, żeby był w stanie inaczej nazwać leżącą w łóżku kobietę, w dalszym ciągu tak bardzo żywą, wokół której unosiła się magia tak potężna, że poderwałaby smoki do lotu.

– Żałuję, że nie będzie mnie, żebym mogła pocieszyć własne dzieci – powiedziała Elfrida, głosem znacznie mocniejszym niż Harry się po niej spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę bladość jej twarzy. – Marian będzie wyjątkowo ciężko, bo nigdy nie będzie miała okazji poznać własnej matki. Ale magia jest ważniejsza. To, co czyni nasz czarodziejami i czarownicami to nasza magia. W porównaniu do niej, pocieszenie utworzone z więzów krwi jest blade i nic nie znaczące. – Brzmiała, jakby recytowała jakąś modlitwę, choć Harry jeszcze nigdy się z taką nie spotkał.

– Ale chce acani żyć – sprecyzował Harry.

Elfrida skinęła powoli głową, co przyszło jej z wyraźnym trudem, po czym wbiła wzrok w ramiona Adalrico.

– Przynieś ją bliżej – wymamrotała. – Musi być tuż obok mnie, jeśli mam jej przekazać moją magię.

– Zaczekaj – powiedział Harry i Adalrico odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, ale też pośpiesznie przyniósł Marian bliżej łóżka. – Jeśli Elfrida chce żyć, to powinna żyć.

– Nie możesz tego powstrzymać, Potter – powiedział Adalrico. – Możesz tego nie rozumieć, ale złożyłeś przysięgę, że będziesz świadkiem narodzin Marian i jesteś sojusznikiem naszej rodziny. Nie wolno ci wtrącać się w wolny wybór poczyniony przez jedną z kobiet z tej rodziny.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Szanuję jej wybór – warknął. – Upewnię się tylko, że będzie w stanie przekazać swoją magię Marian i mimo wszystko przeżyć. – Podszedł do łóżka od lewej strony i sięgnął w dół, łapiąc Elfridę za ramię. Obróciła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Biała poduszka pod jej włosami była ciemna od potu.

– Jak niby miałby pan tego dokonać? – szepnęła. – Może i zdoła pan utrzymać życie w moim ciele, ale zostałabym charłakiem, a może i mugolką. Jestem czarownicą, panie Potter. Wolę zginąć, niż żyć bez mojej magii.

– Nie zamierzam upewnić się tylko, że pani to przeżyje – powiedział Harry. – Przede wszystkim muszę się upewnić, że to połączenie zadziała. Panie Bulstrode, powinienem być równie mocno powiązany z pańską żoną co z panem, prawda? Nie powinienem musieć dotykać pańskiej blizny, żeby móc nad nią pracować? – Był gotów wprowadzić Adalrico do tego równania, jeśli będzie musiał, ale wolałby w miarę możliwości uniknąć czwartej osoby. Więź, na której miał zamiar to bazować, wykorzystała tylko trzy.

– Tak, powinien pan być w stanie – powiedział Adalrico, brzmiąc, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Panie Potter, co pan...

– Nie ma czasu! – szepnęła nagle Elfrida. – Podaj mi ją, Adalrico, _już_. – Jej magia sprawiła, że ostatnie słowo niemal zakrawało na przymuszenie. Jej mąż pośpiesznie ułożył Marian na jej ramieniu i odstąpił od łóżka.

Elfrida zdawała się kompletnie zapomnieć o Harrym. Uśmiechnęła się w kierunku twarzy swojej córeczki i wymamrotała inkantację, której Harry nie rozpoznał, w języku, który chyba nie był nawet łaciną; był na to zbyt śpiewny. Między ich czołami pojawiła się więź. Dziecko zawyło głośniej. Magia wokół Elfridy zaczęła się zlewać w pobliżu więzi, gotowa do przelania się do noworodka.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zacisnął uchwyt na ramieniu Elfridy i czekał. Jego ciało było w zakrwawionym pokoju, czując na sobie spięte, zaniepokojone spojrzenia Milicenty i Adalrico, ale jego umysł był znowu z powrotem w Komnacie Tajemnic, przypominając sobie pułapkę, którą Tom Riddle na niego zastawił, używając powiązania pomiędzy Harrym, Connorem i sobą, żeby wrócić do życia. Skrzywdził Connora, co krzywdziło Harry'ego przez wzgląd na ich więc między bliźniętami, ale też wyciągała magię Harry'ego przez blizny, którymi przeklęła ich jego starsza wersja.

Elfrida karmiła Marian swoją magią i Harry uważał, że jego własne powiązania z Bulstrode'ami, matką i nowo narodzonym dzieckiem, tak samo jak i ojcem i starszą siostrą, powinny wystarczyć jako druga strona kręgu. Inaczej zacznie ściągać magię Marian, kiedy już zacznie. Ponieważ jednak miał powiązanie z Marian i Elfridą, bazujące na zaufaniu i sojuszu, a nie bólu i nienawiści i nie chciał wyciągnąć magię z ciała Marian po to, żeby uratować życie jej matki, to to powinno zadziałać dokładnie jak tego chciał.

Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję.

Elfrida rozluźniła się nieco i Harry wiedział, że powoli kończą się jej zapasy. Magia ją opuści i ona przepadnie, być może zarówno dlatego, że nie chce żyć bez magii, jak i dlatego, że nagle nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed wykrwawieniem na śmierć.

 _Teraz._

Harry sięgnął w głąb siebie i zaczął wyciągać moc z własnych nieprzebranych zasobów, odwracając proces, który pozwalał mu pożerać magię od takich ludzi jak Dumbledore czy Voldemort.

Tym razem jednak miał wrażenie, że stara się doić węża z jego jadu, zamiast z jego pomocą wchłaniać coraz więcej mocy. Stworzenie zabulgotało leniwie i wypełniło jego zaciśniętą dłoń magią, która wylała się z palców Harry'ego i przelała do ramienia Elfridy. Ta wydała z siebie delikatny, zaskoczony dźwięk, ale nie oderwała wzroku od swojej córki. Połączenie między ich czołami lśniło teraz niczym zrobiona z diamentu linia, oświetlająca wszystko wokół i wewnątrz siebie.

Harry osuszał swoją magię, ostrożnie karmiąc Elfridę wyłącznie życzliwą i neutralną magią; nie chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie, jeśli zostawi nieoswojoną, mroczną magię w pobliżu Marian. To było łatwiejsze, niż mu się wydawało, że będzie. Jego magia rozkładała się warstwa po warstwie, a on był w stanie przebierać między nimi, wybierać co mu się podobało i przelewać w dół połączenia, stworzonego przez ich formalny sojusz. Elfrida zaczęła głębiej oddychać i Harry poczuł, jak jej mięśnie znowu nabierają siły i konsystencji, a jej ciało pulchnieje lekko, napełniając się znowu krwią.

Przez jeden, dziki, piękny moment, czuł się, jakby _był_ nią, patrząc przez jej oczy, oddychając jej płucami, czując jak jej serce bije z bolesną znajomością. Czuł jej miłość do Marian i Milicenty i do Adalrico też – wciąż obecną, choć na szarym końcu, odległe uczucie w porównaniu do tego agresywnego, mocnego i opiekuńczego, jakie czuła wobec własnych dzieci. Harry jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. Najbliższe, co mógłby do tego przyrównać, było wtedy, kiedy wyczuł emocje smoków, jak patrzył im w oczy.

Przez chwilę bał się, że ciało Elfridy odrzuci jego magię jako nieznaną sobie, ale w chwili, w której ta wniknęła głęboko w jej mięśnie i żyły, te ją zmieniły pod siebie. Harry wiedział, że od teraz będzie ona inną czarownicą niż była do tej pory. Kiedy jednak patrzył, jak lśniące kosmyki białej mocy zmieniają się w łagodną szarość i zaskakują na miejsce, obejmując ją, kojąc i powoli przywracając do życia, to naprawdę nie sądził, żeby ta różnica była aż tak zauważalna.

Nagle ktoś przerwał połączenie, odrywając gwałtownie jego rękę od ramienia Elfridy. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Adalrico trzymał go za nadgarstek, gapiąc się na niego, jakby był intruzem, wrogiem...

Albo czymś niewiarygodnie dziwnym.

– Przeżyje – szepnął.

Harry zerknął na Elfridę i serce mu podskoczyło, kiedy zobaczył jej zamknięte oczy. Potem jednak zorientował się, że oddycha regularnie, napinając koc, który ją okrywał głębokimi, zdrowymi oddechami. Maleńka Marian spała na zgięciu ramienia swojej matki, a połączenie między ich czołami zniknęło. Harry zauważył, czując jak mu się zaczyna kręcić w głowie ze zmęczenia, że ma jakiś znaczek na czole. Miał wrażenie, że to była gwiazdka.

– Coś ty zrobił? – szepnął Adalrico. – Czy to naprawdę... naprawdę podarowałeś Elfridzie magię, żeby uratować jej życie?

Harry kiwnął w jego kierunku głową.

– Oczywiście.

– Ale to oznacza, że poświęciłeś własną moc. – Adalrico powiedział to, jakby mówił o gwałcie na dziecku.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ze zmęczeniem i posłał swoją bezróżdżkową magię, by ta przemknęła kilka razy pod jego skórą, lśniąc.

– Wciąż mam jej mnóstwo. Nie osłabłem jakoś znacząco. Obiecuję, nie spróbowałbym się zabić, żeby ją uratować. Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym nie uważał, że oboje to przeżyjemy.

– Ale że też to w ogóle zrobiłeś... – Adalrico urwał i pokręcił głową. Był przeraźliwie blady.

– Ludzie znaczą dla mnie więcej niż magia – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu to tak strasznie zszokowało tego mężczyznę. _Przecież musiał już wcześniej o tym wiedzieć, w końcu nawiązał ze mną sojusz?_ Obszedł łóżko i pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Marian. Wyglądała już nieco mniej jak czerwona, pomarszczona małpka, a bardziej jak normalne dziecko. Znak na jej czole był błękitny i, faktycznie, miał lekkie zarysy gwiazdki. Harry pogłaskał delikatnie jej zakrwawioną, nagą główkę. – Witaj, maleńka – szepnął. – Witaj na tym świecie. Mam nadzieję, że twoja blizna przyniesie ci więcej radości niż moja przyniosła mi.

Poczuł, jak Milicenta kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Pozwól, że ją stąd zabiorę, Harry – powiedziała.

Harry pokiwał głową i odsunął się jej z drogi, żeby mogła wziąć dziecko na ręce. Marian nawet nie obudziła się, kiedy jej siostra zaniosła ją do miednicy pełnej wody, stojącej przez cały ten czas w pogotowiu, żeby ją obmyć z krwi i śluzu.

– Panie Potter.

Harry zamrugał na Adalrico.

– Zrobił pan dzisiaj dla nas coś wielkiego – powiedział Adalrico. – To nie jest dług, którego kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie spłacić.

– Nie ma żadnego długu – powiedział Harry i ziewnął. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. – Przepraszam. Po prostu... – Kolejne ziewnięcie mu przerwało.

– Rozumiemy – powiedział Adalrico i pokierował go do leżącego w kącie pokoju dywanu. – Odpocznij. Milicenta zabierze was jutro rano z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Harry przytaknął, po czym położył się na dywanie i zamknął oczy. Sekundy później delikatny plusk wody i kojące mamrotanie, które Milicenta kierowała do swojej nowej siostry, przepadły w ciemnościach.

* * *

Milicenta ostrożnie owinęła Marian w luźny, biały materiał, który mieli już wcześniej przygotowany, po czym zaniosła ją z powrotem do Elfridy i ułożyła delikatnie przy jej piersi. Skrzaty domowe już się pojawiły, oczyściły łóżko, przebrały jej matkę w czystą koszulę nocną – nie budząc jej przy tym i w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzając – i ułożyły nowe, spulchnione poduszki pod jej głową. Milicenta dotknęła policzka swojej matki, a potem siostry, po czym odsunęła się od nich. Jej ojciec podniósł na nią wzrok, przerywając swoją obserwację Harry'ego, którego wcześniej okrył kocem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał.

Milicenta zrozumiała ukryte w tym pytaniu pytanie. Podeszła do swojego ojca i razem z nim przyglądała się Harry'emu przez kilka chwil, zanim mu odpowiedziała. Twarz Harry'ego była we śnie neutralna, nie do końca zrelaksowana, nie do końca niewinna – po prostu zwykła. Spał, jak ktoś, kto nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie zrobił.

Milicenta zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że naprawdę nie wiedział. Nie został wychowany w mrocznej, czystokrwistej rodzinie, w których najsilniejsze były trzy powody do dumy: tradycji, krwi i magii. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co jedna z taki rodzin była gotowa przejść, żeby mieć magicznych dziedziców, nie tylko zwykłych, dziedziczących ich krew, dzieci, które dzieliłyby _moc_ swoich rodziców, a nie tylko ich rodowód, co było dziedzictwem każdego dziecka, zarówno mugolskiego jak i szlamowatego czy czystokrwistego. Milicenta przygotowywała się od nowego roku, kiedy to jej rodzice poinformowali ją, że Marian może być magiczną dziedziczką Elfridy, do tego, że straci matkę. Oczywiście, że poświęci swoją moc, żeby podarować swojej córce szansę na niesienie jej przez świat i zostanie w przyszłości silną czarownicą, i oczywiście, że potem nie będzie chciała żyć. Gdyby transfer magii jej nie zabił, prawdopodobnie popełniłaby samobójstwo.

A tu nagle pojawił się Harry, z tą swoją magią, za którą każdy czystokrwisty mroczny był gotów zabijać i torturować tuziny ludzi, byle tylko znaleźć się w jej posiadaniu choćby przez chwilę, za którą każda mroczna, czystokrwista rodzina była gotów wybić połowę swojego rodu, byle tylko zaimplementować ją w jednym ze swoich dzieci, i podarował jej część Elfridzie, bez trudu, bez wahania, najwyraźniej nie postrzegając tego nawet jako poświęcenie.

A to, co powiedział potem, tak łatwo mogłoby zostać uznane za obrazę, gdyby tylko nie mówił tego szczerze. Naprawdę zależało mu bardziej na ludziach niż na magii. Zobaczył szansę na uratowanie życia jej matki i co więcej, zapewnienie jej dalszego życia jako czarownicy, więc za nią chwycił.

Dla niego to było po prostu coś słusznego, miał zdolność do zrobienia tego, okoliczności sprzyjały, więc po prostu to zrobił. Wyglądało na to, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie powiązał się z Bulstrode'ami więziami mocniejszymi niż stal.

– Milicento.

Milicenta zerknęła w górę. Jej ojciec położył jej rękę na ramieniu i przyciągnął do siebie, jak to zawsze robił, kiedy chciał powiedzieć jej coś bardzo ważnego.

– Nieważne, czy się kiedykolwiek zadeklaruje Mrokowi, czy nie – szepnął jej ojciec. – _Nie możemy_ go stracić. On stanie się kimś więcej niż po prostu kolejnym Lordem, za którym można podążać, czy kimś, kto zwróci świat waszego pokolenia ku Mrokowi. Trwaj przy nim i chroń go z całych sił. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, możesz skorzystać z dowolnego z naszych darów, żeby pomóc mu przeżyć. Daję ci moje oficjalne zezwolenie na to.

Milicenta zamrugała szybko kilka razy, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Bulstrode'owie, jak większość czystokrwistych rodzin, posiadali kilka darów, które miały być dziedziczone od jednego magicznego dziedzica do drugiego, nawet jeśli nie zawsze się uaktywniały. Nie afiszowali się ze swoimi, oczywiście, i żaden z ich wrogów, tak samo jak większość sojuszników, nie miało pojęcia, do czego jest zdolny który z dziedziców.

Milicenta zamanifestowała się jako dziedziczka Adalrico kiedy miała sześć lat i była w stanie zrobić wszystko to, co on mógł. Ufał jej bezgranicznie, ale nigdy wcześniej nie dał jej pozwolenia na wykorzystanie jej darów poza Obsydianem.

– Obiecuję, ojcze – powiedziała.

Adalrico pocałował ją w czoło i poszedł usiąść przy swojej żonie i najnowszym dziecku. Milicenta usiadła na dywanie, żeby dalej obserwować Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że tej nocy i tak nie będzie już w stanie zasnąć, choćby nie wiem jak się starała.

 _Ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że to, co zrobiłeś, było niezwykłe_ , pomyślała, z mieszaniną frustracji i ciepła w kierunku śpiącego chłopca. _I to jest jeden z powodów, choć zdecydowanie nie jedyny, dla którego od tej chwili będziemy gotowi za ciebie zginąć._

 _Nieważne nawet, czy tego od nas oczekujesz, czy nie. Zdobyłeś sobie sojuszników, Harry Potterze, i już nie wypuścimy cię z rąk._


	59. Zmieniony nie do poznania

Kolejny potworny rozdział. Bardziej przenoszący nas między jednym wątkiem a drugim, ale i tak poruszonych jest w nim kilka wątków, które wymagały uwagi.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty ósmy:** **Zmieniony nie do poznania**

– Twoja magia jest jakaś słabsza – było pierwszym, co Draco ogłosił następnego ranka.

Harry upuścił łyżkę do swojej owsianki i syknął na Dracona ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Kilku Ślizgonów obejrzało się w ich kierunku: Blaise z tą rozbawioną miną, którą zdawał się zawsze mieć, odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że Draco jest w nim zakochany, Milicenta z pełną zadowolenia z siebie satysfakcją, Pansy z lekkim uśmiechem, ciągnącym końcówki jej ust i Montague z posępnością, którą okazywał każdemu, kto nie był Pansy.

– Wcale nie! – syknął Harry, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się przełknąć. – Poddałem tylko część magii, którą zabrałem od dyrektora. Nic więcej. – Wrócił do jedzenia, żeby pokazać, jak lekce sobie waży niedorzeczne przypuszczenia Dracona.

– Ale ma się _wrażenie_ , że jest mniej potężna – upierał się Draco, z tym szczególnym naciskiem, który dawał zwykle w osądach w jakiś sposób związanych z jego empatią.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Wiem, że twój dar nie pozwala ci wyczuć czegoś takiego – szepnął.

Draco wzruszył na niego ramionami.

– Odkąd zabrałeś magię Dumbledore'owi, to czułem się przy tobie niemal pijany – powiedział. – Teraz mogę myśleć trzeźwo i konkretnie. Tylko o to mi chodzi.

– No i dzięki Merlinowi za to – mruknęła Milicenta. – Czy to znaczy, że będziemy świadkami nieco mniejszej ilości maślanych spojrzeń i mamrotania o "twoim ukochanym Harrym"?

Twarz Dracona stała się barwy pięknie dojrzałego jabłka.

– _Nigdy_ w ten sposób nie mówiłem o Harrym – powiedział.

– Właśnie że tak – podpowiedział usłużnie Blaise. – Jasne, zazwyczaj mówiłeś to przez sen, a nie na jawie, ale _mówiłeś_ tak. Ty przynajmniej nie musisz dzielić z nimi pokoju – dodał, zwracając się do Milicenty. – Słodkie do obrzydliwości, mówię ci.

– Właśnie _że nie!_ – zawył Draco.

Harry puścił oczko Milicencie, dziękując jej za odwrócenie uwagi Dracona od tego, o czym ten starał się porozmawiać. Niestety, Draco zauważył ten gest i wbił w Harry'ego mordercze spojrzenie.

– Jesteś pewien, że poddałeś tylko magię, którą wziąłeś od Dumbledore'a? – zapytał.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Jestem pewien. Poza tym, nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy uważają, że to takie wielkie poświęcenie. Ta magia przysłuży się matce Milicenty znacznie bardziej niż przydałaby się mnie, kiedy większość mojej mocy po prostu siedzi i nic nie robi. Poza tym, jeśli kiedyś będę potrzebował więcej, to zawsze mogę znowu zjeść trochę magii Dumbledore'a. – Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że głównie dlatego Dumbledore tak się go bał. Harry był w stanie odebrać magię komuś innemu i w jego ofiary zostałyby osłabione na dobre. Harry naprawdę byłby w stanie osuszyć Dumbledore'a do punktu, w którym ten byłby charłakiem albo jeszcze gorzej, gdyby tylko tego chciał.

 _Zupełnie jak Lily mnie ostrzegała, że mogę, zaraz przed tym jak znowu spróbowała na mnie narzucić sieć feniksa._

Harry pokręcił głową i odsunął te wspomnienia od siebie. W żaden sposób mu się teraz nie przydadzą, a przecież nie miał zamiaru tak po prostu chodzić po szkole, osuszając ludzi. Poza tym, Draco wrócił do przesłuchania.

– _Matka_ Milicenty?

Milicenta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Harry zeszłej nocy uratował mojej matce życie – ogłosiła. – Moja młodsza siostra, Marian, jest magiczną dziedziczką mojej matki, ale sami wiecie, co to oznacza, kiedy noworodek jest magicznym dziedzicem: sympatia między dzieckiem a rodzicem nie utrzymuje się długo i niemal nie ma szans, żeby wróciła w późniejszym życiu. – Głowy pokiwały wokół stołu Slytherinu. – Matka przekazała Marian swoją magię, a Harry przekazał część swojej magii mojej matce, tak żeby ta mogła dalej żyć. – Wgryzła się w swój tost i nie poderwała wzroku, kiedy nad stołem poniosły się szepty.

Harry wywrócił oczami, kiedy w jego kierunku zaczęto patrzeć z podziwem, szokiem i niedowierzaniem. _Czemu wszyscy robią wokół tego tak koszmarne zamieszanie? Przecież każdy spróbowałby uratować komuś życie, gdyby tylko miał ku temu możliwość. Ja po prostu mam to szczęście, że akurat mam więcej mocy niż mi potrzeba, więc mogłem coś wtedy zrobić._

– Czemu poddałeś akurat magię Dumbledore'a? – szepnął do niego Draco.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Była najbliżej powierzchni i do tego świetlista, więc wiedziałem, że nie skrzywdzi pani Bulstrode i Marian.

Draco kiwnął głową i przyłączył się do gapiących. Harry wzruszył po raz kolejny ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia swojej owsianki. Od czasu drugiego zadania zaczął sobie lepiej radzić z wbitymi w siebie spojrzeniami, ponieważ było dość niepokojąco jasne, że te się nie skończą lada dzień. Harry uważał jednak, że prędzej czy później będą musiały dobiec końca. "Prorok Codzienny" w końcu przerzuci się na inne historie, które ludzie uznają za bardziej interesujące. Ludzie w końcu zorientują się, że nie powinni szanować kogoś za _morderstwo_.

 _Może w tej chwili otaczający mnie świat zwariował, ale w końcu się uspokoi._

* * *

– Panie Potter. Czy mogę prosić pana na słowo?

Harry nie był zaskoczony, że tym razem Draco został razem z nim. Ostatecznie jak do tej pory niewiele dobrego go spotkało ze strony nauczycieli od obrony przed mroczną magią, z wyjątkiem Remusa.

Karkarow, który stopniowo w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przejmował kolejne zajęcia obrony, stał, przyglądając mu się wyczekująco przez moment, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że Harry będzie wiedział, o czym ten chce z nim porozmawiać. Jego palce bawiły się jego lewym mankietem. Harry nie musiał widzieć jego przedramienia, żeby wiedzieć, co tam znajdzie: Mroczny Znak. Karkarow był kiedyś śmierciożercą.

 _Mam wrażenie, że jestem nimi otoczony._

– Chciałem tylko pana zapewnić – wypalił nagle Karkarow – że nie mam zamiaru zrobić tego samego co Mulciber.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać prychnięcia, kiedy podniósł wzrok na twarz profesora.

– Mam nadzieję, proszę pana – powiedział. – Jeden śmierciożerca rzucający klątwy na profesorów i otwierający dziury w osłonach naprawdę nam _wystarczy_.

Karkarow wzdrygnął się, ale ochoczo pokiwał głową.

– Tak, tak, dokładnie to – szepnął. – Ja... nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś takiego. Po mojej deklaracji od razu zacząłem żałować, że zostałem śmierciożercą, właśnie dlatego po wojnie zostałem dyrektorem Durmstrangu, a nie trafiłem do Azkabanu, czy Obscuratio, niemieckiego więzienia. Wiem, że nie ma pan żadnych powodów, żeby mi wierzyć, ale...

– Wierzę panu, ponieważ jest pan wolny – przerwał mu Harry. – Po takim czasie raczej nie odważy się już pan wrócić z podkulonym ogonem do Voldemorta.

Karkarow znowu się wzdrygnął, ale Harry uznał, że tym razem to musiało być dlatego, że wymówił imię Mrocznego Pana.

– Tak – wyszeptał. – Ja... ale to coś więcej niż tylko to. Chcę, żeby tu chodziło o coś więcej. – Zamilkł, wyraźnie zbierając się w sobie. Harry przyjrzał mu się i zastanawiał, czemu wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na jego strach. Mężczyzna zawsze wydawał się wielki, głośny, kompetentny w tym, za co się zabierał, nawet jeśli monotonny, a jako nauczyciel niewiele zdradzał ze swoich emocji. Oczywiście, Harry nie miał do tej pory powodów, żeby zwracać na niego większą uwagę. – Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że może mi pan zaufać jako komuś, kto nie uciekł po prostu dlatego, że się bał.

– Kłamca – powiedział Draco tak cicho, że Harry miał wrażenie, że Karkarow nie miał szans tego usłyszeć. Obejrzał się na Dracona, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową, więc Harry z rezygnacją postanowił poczekać na wyjaśnienia.

– Ja chcę... chcę się stać czymś więcej niż tylko tym – powiedział Karkarow i westchnął ciężko. Harry zmarszczył nos. _Czy on pił? Palił? Strasznie śmierdzi mu z ust._ – Chcę wziąć udział w walce przeciw mojemu panu, jeśli... jeśli tylko powróci. – Przełknął ślinę. Głos zaczął mu się łamać. – Rozumie pan? – W dość oczywisty sposób starał się zaapelować teraz do Harry'ego, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Jako prawdziwy wojownik, nie ktoś neutralny. Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że nie musi pan mi nie ufać tylko dlatego, że noszę Mroczny Znak.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu. Był w stanie zrozumieć, o co chodziło Karkarowowi, choć jego roztrzęsiona nerwowość sprawiała, że Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele z tego postanowienia utrzymałoby się w walce. Peter, który był znany jako śmierciożerca z reputacją tchórza, przynajmniej udowodnił, że znacznie silniejszy, niż Harry kiedykolwiek byłby skłonny podejrzewać.

Bardziej jednak zastanawiało go coś innego.

– Czemu nie rozmawia pan o tym z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em? – zapytał. – Albo profesor McGonagall? To oni są odpowiedzialni za strategię i planowanie wojny. To oni walczyli z Voldemortem w czasie pierwszej wojny. To ich musi pan do siebie przekonać.

Karkarow roześmiał się krótko i histerycznie.

– To nie oni zabili jednego z moich byłych towarzyszy – powiedział. Jego akcent coraz bardziej się nasilał. – I oni nie są jednym z dwójki czarodziejów, którzy stawiają w ogniu mroczną magię w Europie.

Harry przełknął powoli ślinę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że śpiew Mroku, który słyszał pod jeziorem, może wyłapać więcej ludzi.

 _Czyli Voldemort jest jednym z nich... a drugim jestem ja._

– Wydaje się panu, że musi pan przekonać _mnie_ – powiedział i Karkarow momentalnie pokiwał głową.

– Jestem tchórzem – powiedział, odrobinę spokojniejszym głosem. – Przyznaję. Starałem się przehandlować imiona innych... imiona śmierciożerców w zamian za swoją wolność. Przyznaję. Ale chcę coś zmienić i teraz już wiem, że mój pan powraca, że to nie są tylko koszmary. Chcę walczyć u pańskiego boku. Ale żeby to zrobić, wiem, że najpierw musimy przejść przez okres, kiedy pan nie będzie mi ufał, a ja będę się starał załagodzić tę nieufność.

Harry westchnął. Nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie poddać Karkarowa testowi tak, jak zrobi to sam ogień bitwy, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak dużo jeszcze czasu minie, nim nie zderzy się z Voldemortem w otwartej wojnie.

– Będę o tym pamiętał – powiedział, niepewny, czy w ogóle powinien poświęcać Karkarowowi choć chwilę swoich myśli, skoro mężczyzna do tej pory nie wywarł na Harrym najmniejszego wrażenia. – Dziękuję, że mi pan o tym powiedział.

Karkarow skinął mu głową, po czym odwrócił się i rzucił na tablicę zaklęcie, które oczyściło ją przed jego następnymi zajęciami. Harry wyszedł z sali, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, co było dziwniejsze: to, że Karkarow w ogóle do niego podszedł z czymś takim, czy też fakt, że poza Brytanią mogą znajdować się ludzie, którzy obserwują każde jego posunięcie. Już samo to, że był testowany przez wszystkich w Hogwarcie, czy w ogóle w Brytanii, wystarczająco go przerażało.

– To kłamca – szepnął Draco.

– Już to powiedziałeś – mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie o tym. – O czym skłamał?

– On uciekł _dokładnie dlatego_ , że się przestraszył – powiedział Draco. – Uciekł z wielu walk, włącznie z tą, która nastąpiła krótko przed tym jak załatwiłeś... Sam Wiesz, Kogo. – Harry syknął na niego, żeby ten był cicho na ten temat, ale Draco tylko wywrócił na niego oczami. – Wiesz, ludzie pewnego dnia się zorientują, że to ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Moi rodzice już wiedzą – dodał, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób pomóc.

– Twoi rodzice to specjalne przypadki. A teraz powiedz mi więcej o Karkarowie.

– Złapano go, jak się kulił w ciemnej jamie, trzęsąc się ze strachu – powiedział Draco. – Podobno też zrobił pod siebie na widok aurorów. I to nie był pierwszy taki przypadek. Złapano go już wcześniej, przed rozprawą, ale aurorzy go wypuścili na wolność, bo nie byli w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś tak żałosny może się w czymś przydać Mrocznemu Panu. To mokra szmata, może się przydać do niektórych spraw, ale jak się go przyciśnie, to dostaniesz głównie wodę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do ściany, żeby przepuścić parę sześciorocznych Krukonów. Ci uśmiechnęli się do niego z wyższością, ale w ich oczach błyszczał strach. Bez większego zaskoczenia, Harry rozpoznał w nich Gorgona i Jonesa, dwóch dręczycieli, którzy kiedyś męczyli regularnie Lunę.

– Nie wiem, czy w ogóle mi się do czegokolwiek przyda, ale dzięki. Zapamiętam to sobie.

– Hej, Potter!

Harry obejrzał się powoli przez ramię. Gorgon stał w lekkim oddaleniu od Jonesa, z wyciągniętą w pogotowiu różdżką. Harry przypomniał sobie o pojedynku, który mieli wcześniej tego roku przez członka Sfory o nazwisku Gorgon i stanął dla równowagi w lekkim rozkroku.

Gorgon jednak go nie zaatakował. Uśmiechnął się tylko z kpiną.

– Pewnie wydaje ci się, że jesteś teraz lepszy od nas wszystkich, bo dręczyłeś dyrektora.

Harry skrzywił się. Artykuły Skeeter zagrały pod tym kątem, ale inne też mogły go podjąć.

– Wcale nie dręczyłem dyrektora – powiedział. – On przymuszał ludzi. Chciałem tylko, żeby przestał, ale zrobił to dopiero wtedy, kiedy pokazałem mu, że nie żartuję.

Gorgon zrobił krok przed siebie.

– I co teraz? Co zrobisz na wiwat? Osuszysz więcej ludzi? – Pomachał ręką przed sobą i Jones roześmiał się. – Tu masz moją magię. No chodź, weź ją sobie, jeśli ci się wydaje, że dasz mi radę.

Harry spojrzał ponad kpiną w jego słowach i przyjrzał się twarzy Gorgona. Trzęsła się ze śmiechu, ale jego śmiech miał w sobie nutkę desperacji.

 _On się boi. Nic dziwnego. Skoro jestem w stanie żywić się magią, to czemu mieliby pomyśleć, że ograniczę się tylko do Dumbledore'a?_

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie mam do tego najmniejszego powodu, Gorgon – powiedział.

– Ty właśnie _dajesz_ mu ku temu powód, durniu.

Harry podskoczył lekko, po czym rozpoznał Cho, która stała za Gorgonem z rękami położonymi na biodrach. Jones gapił się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Gorgon odwrócił się i tym razem uśmiechnął się krzywo do niej.

– A co ty tam wiesz? Przecież czytałaś te artykuły. Skąd wiesz, że nie będziemy jego następnymi...

– Ponieważ on to robi tylko wtedy, kiedy jest zły – powiedziała Cho. – Naprawdę zły. – Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Prawda, Harry?

Harry skinął powoli głową, zastanawiając się, czemu mu w tej chwili pomaga.

– Widzisz? – powiedziała Cho do Gorgona. – Ufam Harry'emu. Nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby mu nie ufać. Uratował mi życie. – Poruszyła głową, zarzucając swoje długie, ciemne włosy ponad ramieniem. – I póki nie zobaczę, jak osusza z magii kogoś, na kogo nie jest zły, to nie mam zamiaru go uważać za potencjalne zagrożenie. – Uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. – Czy prowadzone przez ciebie dodatkowe zajęcia odbędą się dzisiaj po obiedzie, zgodnie z planem, Harry?

– Ee, tak – powiedział Harry i usłyszał jak Draco wydaje z siebie ciche, zaborcze warknięcie, wywołane prawdopodobnie uśmiechem Cho.

– Świetnie – powiedziała Cho. – Pojawimy się na nich z Cedrikiem, mam też zamiar odciągnąć Mariettę od jej książek, siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba. Przecież nie nauczy się w ten sposób zaklęć. Teoria i tak już jej praktycznie wypływa uszami. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu do Harry'ego, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w dół korytarza. Gorgon i Jones stali jak kołki i po jej wybuchu wyglądali jak para idiotów.

Harry pociągnął Dracona za ramię, skłaniając go do ruszenia dalej. Wciąż wyglądał, jakby chciał kogoś zamordować.

– Ona ma chłopaka – szepnął Harry. – Jest z Cedrikiem Diggorym, z Hufflepuffu, poszli razem na bal bożonarodzeniowy i od tego czasu są razem. Wyluzuj.

– Po prostu patrzy się na ciebie zbyt intensywnie – odszepnął Draco. – Oni wszyscy zawsze się patrzą na ciebie zbyt intensywnie, Harry.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać chichotu, choć ten, który mu się wyrwał, był ostry i gorzki.

– Witam cię w tym momencie w całym moim życiu, Draco.

Draco pociągnął go za ramię, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Harry obrócił się i czekał cierpliwie, kiedy Draco mu się przyglądał. Harry czuł się, jakby mu coś pełzało pod skóra, kiedy to robił, ale przecież uczył się powoli jak sobie z tym radzić. Draco widział już rzeczy, których nie widział nikt inny, rzeczy, które Harry pozwolił mu zobaczyć, więc to naprawdę byłoby głupie, nie pozwolić mu się teraz badawczo sobie przyjrzeć.

– To naprawdę ci _przeszkadza_ , co? – powiedział wreszcie Draco. – Nie tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś rzuca w ciebie bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami, jak Gorgon i Jones, ale kiedy ktoś w ogóle ściąga w jakiś sposób na ciebie uwagę.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – A teraz chodź. Jak się nie pośpieszymy, to przegapimy obiad.

Pociągnął Dracona za dłoń, ale ten nawet nie drgnął.

– W takim razie spróbuję tego więcej nie robić – szepnął. – Zwłaszcza, kiedy już naprawdę _wiem_. – Przytulił szybko Harry'ego i odsunął się od niego. – Przepraszam za rano.

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło zorientowanie się, że Draco nawiązywał do faktu, że zwrócił uwagę innych Ślizgonów na to, że jego magia jest teraz mniej potężna.

– Nie musisz przepraszać – powiedział. – Bez przesady, Draco.

– Cicho, chcę – odpowiedział Draco i ruszył, ciągnąc go za sobą. Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa, po czym pokręcił głową.

 _Czasami, Draconie Malfoyu, jesteś po prostu przedziwny._

* * *

Obiady już od jakiegoś czasu nie mijały Harry'emu w spokoju, a to przez wzgląd na sowy pocztowe.

Po artykule Skeeter pojawił się ciąg rozwrzeszczanych wyjców i innych listów, w których ludzie wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie względem Turnieju Trójmagicznego: niektórzy oskarżali go o zbieranie wszystkich pochwał dla siebie, podczas gdy cała chwała przecież powinna w tym czasie należeć do reprezentantów, wierząc, że naprawdę jest przepełnionym zazdrością, młodszym bratem Connora, ale większość z nich była wściekła przede wszystkim o to, że Harry ośmielił się zaatakować dyrektora. Harry słuchał ich wszystkich i nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Reputacja Dumbledore'a wciąż pozostawała bez skazy i jaśniała nad większością czarodziejskiego świata, więc Harry nie byłby w stanie go ruszyć bez oczerniania się.

 _Chyba, że oskarżysz go o maltretowanie dzieci..._

Harry przełknął ślinę i odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Jeśli tylko zdoła wszystko załatwić po swojemu, to o tym wszystkim nie dowie się nikt poza ludźmi, którzy już wiedzieli. _Nigdy_.

Pojawiły się również listy, w których mu gratulowano pokonania śmierciożerców i uratowania Moody'ego, albo tego, że postawił się za to, w co wierzył, chwalono go pod niebiosa, używając słodkich snów, które Harry odsuwał od siebie i chował twarz w dłoniach ilekroć Milicenta albo Pansy zdecydowały się odczytać któryś z nich na głos, wysokimi, dziewczęcymi głosikami. Harry nie był w stanie pojąć, czemu ludzie w ogóle _pisali_ takie rzeczy. Wyjce przynajmniej potrafił zrozumieć, nawet jeśli zawstydzały go niepomiernie. Ale to... ci ludzie przecież nawet go nie _znali_ , a mimo to czasem prosili go o niezrozumiałe dla niego rzeczy, jak o odpisanie im, czy wyjaśnienie w jaki sposób stał się tak mądry w tak młodym wieku. Harry póki co nie odpisał na żaden z tych listów. Sama myśl o zrobieniu czegoś takiego przyprawiała go o rumieńce wstydu, ponieważ przecież nie byłby w stanie dać tym ludziom tego, czego od niego chcieli. To, czego chcieli, było niemożliwe. Stworzyli jakąś iluzję kogoś, kto nie istniał.

Draco ostrożnie zbierał te wszystkie listy i odkładał je na bok. Harry z premedytacją nigdy nie zapytał, co z nimi potem robił.

Tym razem jednak było inaczej, bo zdarzyło się coś użytecznego – Harry otrzymał trzy listy, których oczekiwał. Pierwszy przybył na nodze puszczyka mszarnego, którego Harry nauczył się już rozpoznawać jako jednego z preferowanych przez szpital świętego Mungo gatunków. Podsunął miskę po budyniu sowie w podziękowaniu, po czym otworzył list.

 _1 marca 1995_

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Zgodnie z pańską prośbą rozpoczęliśmy testy na pacjentach, których uznaliśmy za doprowadzonych do szaleństwa przez klątwę Cruciatusa czy innych, podobnych do tej klątw, tak często używanych w czasie pierwszej wojny z Sam Wiesz, Kim. W umysłach kilku z nich dostrzegliśmy anomalie. Mulciber był specjalistą klątwy Imperiusa, więc wierzymy, że prawdopodobnie zaadoptował i zmodyfikował klątwę tak, żeby ta przetrwała nie tylko jego śmierć, ale i upływ czasu i większość wysiłków, włożonych w zdjęcie zaklęcia za pomocą_ Finite Incantatem.

 _Zdołaliśmy jednakże wyleczyć dwie czarownice, które były ofiarami ostatniego zarejestrowanego ataku Mulcibera, zanim nie został złapany przez aurorów pod koniec 1981 roku. Wierzymy, że do naszego sukcesu przyczynił się fakt, że spędziły one mniej czasu pod wpływem klątwy, ale mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się zaaplikować tę technikę do umysłów pozostałych pacjentów._ Finite Incantatem _, rzucone wspólnie dzięki świetlistemu rytuałowi, przyniosło efekty, których od tak dawna szukaliśmy._

 _Jestem bezgranicznie wdzięczna za pańską sugestię, żebyśmy zajrzeli do umysłów ofiar Mulcibera. O ile niektórzy z nich faktycznie byli szaleni, fakt, że możemy przywrócić do zmysłów przynajmniej kilku z nich, jest bezcennym darem._

 _Z uszanowaniem,_

 _Miriam Strout_

 _Główny medyk_

 _Oddział Janusza Thickeya_

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy po raz kolejny pogłaskał sowę i pożyczył od Pansy kawałek pergaminu, żeby odpisać z entuzjazmem do medyczki Strout. Sowa wzbiła się w powietrze jak tylko skończył przywiązywać list do jej nogi, zupełnie jakby już nie mogła się doczekać opuszczenia tego miejsca. Oczywiście, Harry miał wrażenie, że to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z krążącym nad ich głowami potężnym, czarnym ptakiem.

Ta sowa wylądowała i nie chciała przyjąć żadnego jedzenia, patrząc na Harry'ego z wyższością, kiedy wyciągnęła nogę w jego kierunku. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien nawet próbować jej głaskać. To była nowa sowa Narcyzy, Regina, która tolerowała wyłącznie przynoszenie przesyłek do Hogwartu. Nie lubiła jedzenia, towarzystwa innych sów, ludzi, którzy próbowali ją dotykać, ludzi, którzy robili o niej głośne uwagi, ani ludzi, którzy pytali ją, czy oczekiwana jest odpowiedź. Zaczeka na odpowiedź, jeśli ma taką dostarczyć z powrotem i spędzi większość czasu, obracając głowę dokoła i łypiąc groźnie na innych Ślizgonów swoimi wielkimi, pomarańczowymi oczyma. Nie spojrzała na samego Harry'ego, zupełnie jakby to było poniżej jej godności.

Harry z zaciekawieniem otworzył list; miał pewne podejrzenia względem tego, czemu Narcyza miałaby do niego napisać, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się usłyszeć w tej sprawie żadnych nowin.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy będziesz miał wolną chwilę w ten weekend. Mam w tej chwili wolny dostęp do większości z posiadłości Blacków, a osłony wpuszczają mnie bez problemu do wszystkich. Wierzę, że Regulus może być gdzieś w pobliżu, na tyle świadomy otaczającego go świata, że rozpoznał mnie i z własnej woli pozwolił osłonom na zaakceptowanie mnie. Wierzę, że największą szansę na znalezienie jego ciała będziemy mieli w Dracznym Dworze, niewielkiej posiadłości, wykorzystywanej przez mojego kuzyna, Arcturusa Blacka na początku tego wieku jako domek letniskowy. Znalazłam tam ślady obecności Regulusa, choć nie byłam w stanie znaleźć śladu ludzkiego ciała albo krwi._

 _Odpisz, proszę. Arras w Grimmauld Place zapewnia mnie, że Regulus wciąż żyje, ale może potrzebować naszej pomocy._

 _Twoja w chwale,_

 _Narcyza Malfoy_

Harry nie musiał długo myśleć i nad tą odpowiedzią, po prostu ujął w oficjalne słowa swoją zgodę i już po chwili Regina podskoczyła i zaczęła wznosić się w powietrze. Urażone machnięcie jej ogona pokazało, że czytanie listu i pisanie odpowiedzi zajęło mu zdecydowanie zbyt długo jak na jej delikatne gusta.

Trzeci list został przyniesiony nie przez sowę, a białozora. Wylądowała tuż przy talerzu Harry'ego i pożarła połowę jego budyniu, zanim Harry w ogóle zdołał odwiązać list od jej nogi. Zawahał się przez chwilę, kiedy rozpoznał herb na kopercie: wznoszące się słońce otoczone gwiazdami.

 _Wyrazy uszanowania, panie Potter,_

 _Podejrzewam, że uważa pan, iż strasznie długo zajęło nawiązanie z panem kontaktu, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem wspominałem o moich planach napisania do pańskich mrocznych sojuszników. Nie chciałem jednak się odzywać, póki nie będę miał jakiegoś zwycięstwa do zaraportowania, więc oto i ono: Dolores Umbridge jest na skraju utracenia swojej pozycji jako dyrektorki departamentu do spraw regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń._

 _Nie użyłem do tego żadnych mrocznych zaklęć. Nie były potrzebne. Zwyczajnie wyciągnąłem na światło dzienne niedociągnięcia Madam Umbridge, podsunąłem je pod właściwe oczy we właściwym czasie i obecnie nawet jej sojusznicy zaczęli się od niej odwracać z odrazą. Podejrzewam, że pozbędziemy się jej z ministerstwa nie dalej jak za dwa miesiące. Mogą początkowo przerzucić ją na inną pozycję, ale nie będzie miała więcej nad kimkolwiek władzy._

 _A teraz pozwoli pan, że przejdę do meritum tego listu, zgodnie z moją obietnicą, którą złożyłem panu w trakcie naszego pierwszego spotkania w Zakazanym Lesie. Ja, Tybalt Starrise, starszy syn Alby Starrise i Tyberiusza Griffinsnesta, wiązany partner Johna Smythe–Blytona, składam panu przysięgę lojalności i wiary, w imię Merlina, pod Światłem i poprzez niekończące się Światło._

 _Muszę jednak ostrzec pana, że nie powinien pan oczekiwać, że cała reszta mojej rodziny przyłączy się wraz ze mną do tego sojuszu. Mój brat, Pharos, jest dziedzicem naszego wuja i wzdraga się przed robieniem czegokolwiek, czego ten sobie nie życzy. W tej chwili zawiązanie sojuszu z kimś, kto może potencjalnie zostać mrocznym czarodziejem, z pewnością by go rozsierdziło._

 _Mój wuj... Augustus Starrise nienawidzi wszystkiego, czego nie może kontrolować. Podpadam pod tę kategorię, właśnie dlatego przyjął Pharosa jako swojego dziedzica. Aż do października nie może brać udziału w polityce. Obawiam się, że jak tylko wróci na tę arenę, od razu spróbuje narobić panu kłopotów, jeśli nie zdołam go do tego czasu nakłonić do zmiany zdania. Postaram się, ale nie jestem pewien, czy mi się to powiedzie. Większość naszych tak zwanych dyskusji kończy się wydzieraniem na siebie nawzajem._

 _Chcę od pana, Lordzie, Który Nie Życzy Sobie Być Tak Tytułowanym, zapewnienia, że asysta świetlistych czarodziejów pana nie odraża i że nie będzie pan od nas oczekiwał poddania swoich priorytetów, abyśmy mogli walczyć u pańskiego boku. Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę mroczny._

 _Może się panu wydawać, że tamtego dnia w lesie zdołał mnie pan kompletnie zbałamucić, ale tak nie było. To głównie moja własna ciekawość skłoniła mnie do wysłuchania pana, panie Potter, a potem moja moralność weszła w akord z pańską odrazą wobec ludzi takich jak Dolores Umbridge. Teraz z przyjemnością śledzę pańskie dalsze losy. Moje i mojego Johna spojrzenie na świat jest klarowne i nie możemy się już doczekać tego, czego dokona pan w następnej kolejności._

 _Pański pod Światłem,_

 _Tybalt Starrise_

Harry podniósł brwi, kiedy skończył, i tym razem napisał nieco dłuższą odpowiedź, choć musiał odsunąć na bok łeb chciwego białozora, żeby móc to zrobić.

 _Drogi panie Starrise,_

 _Nie będę oczekiwał od pana rezygnacji z pańskich priorytetów tylko po to, by pan mógł walczyć u mojego boku. Świetliści czarodzieje mnie nie odrażają, choć pomiędzy dyrektorem Dumbledore'em a czarodziejem takim jak były minister, niewiele zaznałem od nich dobrego. Jeśli przysięga mi pan swoją lojalność i chce pan wejść ze mną w sojusz, to ja z przyjemnością zrobię to samo._

 _Przykro mi z powodu pańskiego wuja. Nie chcę być powodem rodzinnych kłótni. Czy kompletnie zniszczy to pana wizerunek w jego oczach, gdyby dowiedział się on o tym, że pan do mnie pisał, walczył u mojego boku, obiecał mi swoją pomoc? Jeśli odpowiedź na którekolwiek z tych brzmi tak, to zrozumiem, jeśli zechce pan teraz zerwać ten sojusz._

 _Cieszę się, że nie dał się pan podejść mojej manipulacji. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, którzy z moich sojuszników są inteligentni._

 _Pozostaję do pańskiej dyspozycji, gdyby miał pan jeszcze jakieś pytania._

 _Z uszanowaniem,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry podpisał się zamaszyście, przywiązał list do nogi białozora, po czym siłą odepchnął ją od swojego talerza. Posłała mu pokrzywdzone spojrzenie, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze. Kilka osób odprowadziło ją wzrokiem, po czym odwróciło się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

Harry był rad, że może już wstać, odchrząknąć i ruszyć na lekcję, którą obiecał dać uczniom wszystkich domów po obiedzie.

* * *

– Harry!

Harry skupiał się na ignorowaniu spojrzeń, kiedy szedł razem z Draconem do opuszczonej klasy, którą przeznaczył na lekcję tego wieczoru, ale odwrócił się na dźwięk tego głosu.

– Connor! – powiedział i poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech tego rodzaju, którego nie było tam od chwili, w której jego brat oberwał klątwą tnącą. – Wreszcie cię wypuścili ze skrzydła szpitalnego?

– Tak. – Connor krzywił się lekko, kiedy szedł w kierunku Harry'ego, ale znowu _chodził_ , a jego spojrzenie nie było już zamglone od delirium, w którym przebywał przez niemal tydzień po tym, jak klątwa tnąca, klątwa Imperiusa i zaklęcia medyczne, które rzuciła na niego Madam Pomfrey, się wymieszały i weszły ze sobą w reakcję. – I gotów na dzisiejszą lekcję. – Przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na Harry'ego wyzywająco.

– Nie będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć żadnych zaklęć – powiedział Harry. Nie chciał robić czegoś aktywnego, w czym Connor nie byłby w stanie brać udziału przez wzgląd na swoją ranę. – Tylko historia czystokrwistych.

Connor westchnął z dobrze udawaną udręka.

– No skoro już _musimy_.

– Masz cholerne szczęście, że w ogóle będziesz miał okazję tego posłuchać, Potter – powiedział Draco, głosem niskim i zawistnym. – Większość ludzi, będących w posiadaniu takich ilości wiedzy co Harry, nie rzuca nią na prawo i lewo.

Harry wywrócił oczami na Dracona, zwłaszcza, kiedy zauważył, że Connor z trudem zachowuje, a potem utrzymuje, spokój.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, proszę – powiedział Connorowi. – Ciska się po prostu o to, że poświęcam choć odrobinę uwagi komuś, kto nie jest nim.

– Właśnie że _nie_ – zaczął Draco.

– A tak – powiedział Connor, odprężając się znowu i uśmiechając się w sposób, który niebezpiecznie przypominał kpinę. – Harry powiedział mi, że wyznałeś mu swoją miłość. Gratulacje. Powiedziałem mu, że musiałoby cię nieźle pojebać, żebyś się w nim jeszcze nie zakochał. – Przerwał na moment. – Oczywiście, tak czy inaczej powinieneś zacząć na siebie uważać, Malfoy. Przez to całe tupanie nogami i ciągłe wypieki na twarzy ktoś może uznać, że jesteś dziewczyną.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę. Connor wyszczerzył się i sięgnął po swoją.

– Przestańcie, proszę was – powiedział Harry, któremu nie uśmiechało się przebywanie z tą dwójką w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu przez następnych kilka godzin. – Connor, przestań się droczyć z Draco. Draco, przestań się zachowywać, jakby Connor miał lada moment mnie jakoś skrzywdzić. To mój brat, oczywiście, że będzie sobie robił jaja z tej całej sytuacji. – Wywrócił oczami i ruszył w dół korytarza, czując się jak rodzic, który właśnie oburzył się na dwójkę swoich niegrzecznych dzieci.

– Harry – powiedział cicho Draco, doganiając go – w zeszłym roku naprawdę bardzo cię skrzywdził.

– A ja już mu za to wybaczyłem – powiedział Harry. – Tak jak innym ludziom wybaczyłem gorsze przewinienia. – Nie wymówił imienia Lucjusza, ale wiedział, że Draco zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zawisło ono w powietrzu między nimi. – Więc odpuść już sobie, dobra?

Draco kiwnął głową, przygaszony, po czym wszedł razem z nim do sali. Harry zauważył, że zebrała się już w niej spora liczba uczniów, łącznie z tymi, którzy nie pojawiali się wcześniej. Milicenta siedziała w jednej z ławek z samego przodu, machając nogami, patrząc na niego spokojnie i badawczo. Blaise odchylał się na krześle w drugim rzędzie, obejmując ramieniem Ginny Weasley, która zdawała się złapana między przyjemnością z tego, co robi, a irytacją na to, jak Blaise patrzył na Rona – a może o to, w jaki sposób Ron ich obserwował, Harry nie miał pewności. Obok Blaise'a siedziało kilkoro uczniów z Durmstrangu, rozglądając się ostrożnie. Hermiona i Zachariasz siedzieli w trzecim rzędzie, tak jak zwykle, ale teraz kłócili się cicho, ale zawzięcie. Cho wyszczerzyła się i pomachała mu z tyłu pokoju, gdzie Cedrik masował jej ramiona.

– Dzisiaj będziemy mieli lekcję historii – ogłosił Harry i zignorował chór jęków, jaki rozległ się w rezultacie. – Jeśli się to komuś nie podoba, to może po prostu wyjść.

Nikt się nie ruszył z miejsca. Luna odezwała się z tyłu sali, głosem słodkim i miękkim.

– Czy opowiesz nam historię Roweny i Salazara?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i zignorował zirytowany dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Draco. Do niektórych spraw Draco po prostu będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić. Harry nie znał innego sposobu na ukojenie jego zazdrości jak pozwolenie mu się dotykać tam, gdzie nikomu innemu nie wolno było. Słowa z pewnością do niego nie trafiały.

– Obawiam się, że nie znam tej historii na tyle, żeby móc ją opowiadać, Luno.

– Szkoda – powiedziała Luna z rozmarzeniem. – To naprawdę śliczna historia. Pokłócili się o mugolaków, ale Rowena otuliła Salazara kocem pewnej nocy, kiedy zasnął nad książkami po zbyt długiej sesji badań, a on potem zrobił to samo dla niej. Fotele pamiętają.

Po tych słowach w sali zapadła cokolwiek niezręczna cisza, więc Harry postanowił wypełnić ją słowami.

– Opowiem wam za to historię, którą znam, choć prawdopodobnie można ją nazwać legendą, a nie historią jako taką. Jak wielu z was wie o wydarzeniach, które w czasach Merlina podzieliły magię Światła i Mroku?

Kilka czół się zmarszczyło, jedna czy dwie ręce się podniosły niepewnie, po czym opadły. Harry kiwnął głową. Podejrzewał, że większość ludzi zna historię znacznie bliższą ich czasów – skąd się wzięło nieporozumienie między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, na przykład, albo kto był pierwszym, historycznie odnotowanym Mrocznym Panem, który się zadeklarował niedługo przed założeniem Hogwartu.

– Przeczytałem o tym w książce, którą mój ojciec chrzestny znalazł dla mnie w swojej prywatnej kolekcji. – Nie wymówił imienia Syriusza. Wciąż mu to ciężko przychodziło, a chciał zachować swój ton opowieści, nie łamiąc nadmiarem emocji. – Merlin był potęgą, która zjednoczyła wszystkie magiczne istoty, najpotężniejszym Lordem, którego świat kiedykolwiek widział – i którego kiedykolwiek zobaczy, tak naprawdę. Znał i używał zarówno magii Światła jak i Mroku i to prawdopodobnie on ustalił jedne z pierwszych dotyczących ich definicji, których używamy po dziś dzień. Był za to niezmiernie szanowany pośród czarodziejów i czarownic. Miał on dwójkę dzieci – choć legenda nie mówi, czy to były jego krewne, przygarnięte dziewczynki z ulicy, faktycznie jego córki, czy też może po prostu dwie czarownice, które kochał niczym swoje dzieci. Chciał przekazać im całą swoją wiedzę, tak żeby mogły przewodzić magicznym światem po jego śmierci. Jednak mimo, że robił to całym sercem, dwie siostry były przekonane, że wcale się do tego nie przykładał. Była to po części wina Merlina, który był wieszczem przyszłości i nie mógł się z nimi dzielić swoimi wizjami, przez co zawsze wydawało im się, że się z czymś przed nimi kryje. Po części jednak to była też wina sióstr, które pozwoliły, żeby obiecane pozycje przywódców czarodziejów uderzyły im do głów i stale chciały więcej i więcej, pożądały wiedzy o zaklęciach, które nie istniały, darów, których Merlin nie posiadał i kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami, których pętanie nie leżało w niczyim interesie. – Harry poczuł, że mimo jego największych starań, głos i tak mu lekko zadrżał pod koniec. Był wściekły, kiedy przeczytał o tym po raz pierwszy.

Przerwał na moment, żeby przyjrzeć się twarzom swojej widowni. Głos Hermiony nabierał stopniowo na sile, ale poza tą dwójką wszyscy zdawali się być zaabsorbowani opowieścią. Ktoś mruknął, że to jest znacznie lepsze od lekcji profesora Binnsa i wokół niego rozniósł się pomruk tłumionego śmiechu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ciągnął dalej.

– Kiedy Merlin umarł, siostry były u jego boku, a jemu samemu wydawało się, że zaraz po jego śmierci wstaną od jego łoża śmierci i ruszą w świat, żeby przewodzić ludziom. Niestety, zamiast tego te wstały i na oczach wszystkich zebranych, którzy pragnęli dotrzymać Merlinowi towarzystwa w jego ostatnich chwilach, ogłosiły między sobą wojnę. Wykorzystały w niej całą znaną im magię. Obie były tak potężnymi Lady, że niemal od razu zniszczyły się nawzajem. Każda z nich jednak, w chwili, w której zorientowała się, że umiera, splotły potężne uroki, zaklęcia, o których pamięć już zanikła dawno temu, ponieważ były zbyt niebezpieczne, by kiedykolwiek znowu z nich skorzystać. To zaklęcie związało ich nienawiść, przekonania i magię z obserwującymi wszystko czarodziejami, czyniąc ich wszystkich poniekąd ich magicznymi dziedzicami. Jednakże, ponieważ obie siostry były sobie równe w sile, a w zaklęcie złożyła się suma mocy ich obu, to zaklęcie pękło i rozerwało się na dwie równe części, przez co połowa obecnych wtedy czarodziejów została obmyta magią i prawidłami Światła, a reszta magią i prawidłami Mroku.

– Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim – powiedziała Padma Patil, pochylając się do przodu z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To by znaczyło, że... to by znaczyło, że większość tego, co nas dzieli, to po prostu rezultat zazdrości i nienawiści, że po prostu ciągniemy dalej kłótnię, która wydarzyła się wiele stuleci temu. – Brzmiała niepewnie, jej głos był lekko zniesmaczony, ale powoli nabierał na sile. – Różnice między mrocznymi a świetlistymi czarodziejami muszą mieć jakieś większe znaczenie, niż tylko to.

– Och, tak, _teraz_ – zgodził się Harry, podnosząc lekko głos, żeby można go było usłyszeć ponad syknięciami, które Hermiona kierowała w stronę Zachariasza. – Ta historia po prostu opisuje od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Nie udaje też, że jest w stanie wyjaśnić wszystko, w sposób, w jaki tłumaczą się po każdej większej wojnie świetliste i mroczne rodziny. Tłumaczy jednak, czemu nie powiodło się już tak wiele prób pogodzenia obu stron. Siostry nie były w stanie sobie wybaczyć i przelały swoją nienawiść w zaklęcia. Nawet, kiedy ktoś czegoś próbuje, z jednej czy drugiej strony, żeby wybaczyć stare przewinienia, albo wyjść za kogoś z przeciwnej, magicznej linii, to nie ma większego znaczenia. Nienawiść tylko zostaje zachwiana zaledwie na moment, po czym dalej wpływa na ludzi w znacznie subtelniejsze sposoby, na przykład sprawiając, że zaczynają uważać, że wybaczenie komuś oznacza słabość charakteru, albo odwracają się plecami od nowożeńców.

Widział po twarzach ludzi, że strasznie nie zadowoliła ich ta opowieść. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, czy sam do końca wierzę w tę historię – zaoferował. – _Podoba_ mi się ona, ponieważ sugeruje, że wszyscy czarodzieje są, tak naprawdę, u swoich podstaw tacy sami, a dzielące nas różnice nie są tak strasznie nie do przekroczenia jak się wielu z nas wydaje. Gdyby wszyscy jednocześnie porzucili swoje uprzedzenia, to być może udałoby nam się przełamać to zaklęcie.

Osobiście, Harry uważał, że ta historia prawdopodobnie nie jest prawdziwa. Z pewnością nie mógł sobie za bardzo pozwolić na wiarę w nią. Mogłaby mu dać zbyt wiele nadziei.

– A co z tobą? – To był Neville, który zalał się rumieńcem, kiedy ludzie się na niego obejrzeli, ale odważnie ciągnął dalej, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. – Może ty byłbyś w stanie przełamać to zaklęcie? Chyba jesteś na to wystarczająco silny?

Harry zamrugał i przestąpił lekko z nogi na nogę, kiedy ludzie _znowu_ wbili w niego spojrzenia.

– Nie wiem – powiedział. – Nie sądzę. Jeśli ta historia jest prawdziwa, to te siostry były najpotężniejszymi Lady w historii, dziedziczkami Merlina. Znam swoje miejsce. Daleko mi do nich.

– Nie wiem, czy moc ma tak wielkie znaczenie jak determinacja – powiedziała Milicenta. – A ty, jak jesteś zdeterminowany, Harry, jesteś w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko. – Odwróciła się w kierunku reszty klasy. – Harry zeszłej nocy uratował mojej matce życie. Kiedy przekazała swoją magię mojej nowo narodzonej siostrze, Harry oddał jej część swojej magii.

Głowa Hermiony obróciła się gwałtownie i to ona jako pierwsza zadała pytanie.

– Co to oznacza, Harry? Czy to znaczy, że ona już nie jest czarownicą? A może jest tak potężna jak ty?

Harry miał wrażenie, że widzi, jak nowy płomień pojawia się w oczach otaczających go ludzi. Większość z nich przerażała myśl, że jest w stanie absorbować magię. Nie przyszło im nawet do głów, że jest w stanie też ją przekazać komuś innemu.

– Dałem jej dość, żeby mogła wrócić na swój przeciętny poziom – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Wykorzystałem trochę... trochę magii, którą wcześniej wziąłem od dyrektora. – Przełknął ślinę, kiedy wbite w niego spojrzenia nabrały ostrości. – Wciąż _jest_ czarownicą, ale nie jest ze mną w żaden sposób powiązana. Oddałem jej tę magię, nie pożyczyłem. Sprawiłem, że stała się częścią jej.

Milicenta wyszczerzyła się do niego. Harry zaś zorientował się, zdecydowanie za późno, kiedy pomruki poniosły się po sali, że pewnie zrobiła to celowo, żeby ludzie wiedzieli o tym i zorientowali się, co wtedy zrobił.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jego pozycja między uczniami zmieni się nie do poznania i bez względu na to, czego by już z tym nie próbował zrobić, już nigdy nie zdoła się ukryć przed wszystkimi.

– _Nie,_ Zachariaszu!

Harry drgnął i obrócił głową. Hermiona poderwała się na nogi i oparła ręce na biodrach, czerwona ze złości.

– Nie, nie umawiałam się z Krumem, nie, nie wiem, czemu wybrał akurat mnie na swoją zakładniczkę, i _nie_ , nie chcę słuchać, jak po raz kolejny mi tłumaczysz, czemu to miałoby oznaczać, że przecież coś musi być między mną a Krumem! W ogóle nie podchodzisz do tego inteligentnie czy racjonalnie, ty _durniu!_ – Jej dłoń plasnęła głośno, kiedy dźwięcznie zderzyła się z policzkiem Zachariasza, a ona sama wymaszerowała z sali, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Harry siedział w ciszy, kiedy wokół niego zaczęły rozlegać się chichoty. Współczuł Hermionie i Zachariaszowi, ale naprawdę mu ulżyło, że nikt się już na niego nie gapi. _Może jednak nie zmieni się aż tak bardzo. Ludzie zawsze znajdą sobie coś ciekawszego, czemu mogą poświęcić uwagę._

* * *

– Jest mniejszy niż go sobie wyobrażałem – szepnął Harry, rozglądając się po Dracznym Dworze.

Był... zdecydowanie mniejszy od Grimmauld Place. Nadrabiał to za to znacznie większą ilością magii. Harry czuł, jak schody tętnią od wplecionych w nie zaklęć, zarówno mrocznych jak i świetlistych. Ściany, zrobione z gładkiego, wypolerowanego, srebrzystego drewna, którego nie rozpoznawał i które nie miało w sobie najmniejszego rozdarcia czy sęku, co zauważył dopiero, kiedy przejechał po niej dłonią, śpiewały basem, co było spokojniejsze od większości dzikiego śpiewu, który coraz częściej słyszał ostatnimi czasy. Sufit wisiał tak nisko, że wyprostowana Narcyza niemal muskała go swoimi włosami. Kąty w pokojach były zaokrąglone, co dawało wrażenie, że wszystkie były wydrążone w pniu wielkich drzew. Wszędzie się coś walało, od zwyczajnych przedmiotów, po niedbale rzucone magiczne artefakty.

– Jak tu pięknie – powiedział Harry Narcyzie, kiedy weszli do pokoju, na środku którego stał wielki, zasypany książkami stół. Nie było w nim żadnych innych mebli, więc Harry nie wiedział, czy to miała być czytelnia, czy też może ktoś przyniósł tu stosy książek i tak je już zostawił. – Odwiedzała pani to miejsce kiedyś, jako dziecko?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko i przyłożyła dłoń do ściany. Harry zamrugał, kiedy koniuszek jej palca, cały pierwszy paliczek, zniknął. Chwilę później ściana wypluła go z powrotem.

– Spędziliśmy tu kilka wakacji, czasem tylko części tych wakacji. Zwykle musieliśmy wcześniej wyjeżdżać, niż planowaliśmy. Draczny Dwór ma... unikalne poczucie humoru. Zupełnie jak kuzyn Arcturus – dodała sucho, jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś. – Gdyby naprawdę nas tu nie chciał, to wola Regulusa nie miałaby większego znaczenia. Mógłby opuścić wszystkie osłony, a i tak nie bylibyśmy w stanie wejść do środka.

Harry kiwnął głową i poświęcił swoją uwagę książkom, podczas gdy Narcyza rzucała kolejne zaklęcia wykrywające, starając się znaleźć jakąś podpowiedź względem tego, gdzie może się znajdować ciało Regulusa. Dech mu zaparło, kiedy zobaczył jedną z leżących na wierzchu książek. Sięgnął po nią, drżącą ręką i delikatnie pogładził jej okładkę. Już rozumiał, czemu Narcyza chciała, żeby sam to zobaczył.

Książka wyglądała jak dziennik, a na okładce znajdował się srebrny szkic lwa, podświetlony gdzieniegdzie skrzącymi się punktami. Harry miał wrażenie, że miały one reprezentować gwiazdy. Samo w sobie nie miałoby to większego znaczenia, ale Harry wiedział, skąd się wzięło imię Regulusa – lwie serce, gwiazda lśniąca w konstelacji Lwa.

– Jak pani się wydaje, czemu nikt tego przed nami nie znalazł? – szepnął do Narcyzy.

– Nie wiem – przyznała Narcyza, zerkając na niego ponad kolejnym zaklęciem, które, jeśli sądzić z wyrazu jej twarzy, również nie wyszło. – Był ukryty w niewielkim schowku z dołu schodów, ale Bella... Bellatrix wie o jego istnieniu. Znalazłam ślady jej pobytu tutaj, kilka lat temu, ale wyraźnie musiała stąd uciekać w pośpiechu. Być może nie miała czasu na poszukiwania.

Harry kiwnął głową i otworzył książkę.

Zobaczył mnóstwo poszarpanych kawałków papieru, jakby Regulus, albo ktoś inny, wyrwał niedbale wiele stron. Pozostało jednak kilka stron, zapisanych gęsto roztrzęsionym pismem. Harry pochylił się i przymrużył oczy, starając się rozczytać.

 _1 maja 1981_

 _Och Merlinie, czy ja naprawdę mam zamiar to zrobić? Mam wrażenie, że mam, inaczej po co byłyby te wszystkie przygotowania? Ale V. wciąż nie wie, że wiem o m. To się nie utrzyma długo._

 _M. Czemu wybrałem akurat to? Ponieważ nie wiem, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe, oczywiście. Głupie pytanie._

 _Podróż do j. nie powinna zająć więcej jak trzy dni. Muszę zabrać ze sobą kogoś. Nikomu nie mogę ufać. Chyba wezmę ze sobą R. Przecież nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił._

 _S. znowu wpakował się wczoraj w kłopoty. P. mu pomógł – nie wiem jednak, czy pomógł mu się w nie wpakować, czy może z nich wykaraskać. Szkoda że nie mam odwagi im zaufać. Pośród nas są najbardziej kompetentni. Żałuję, że nie mogę im powiedzieć czegokolwiek, czego wysłuchanie nie będzie groziło im śmiercią._

 _5 maja 1981_

 _Zeszłej nocy miałem się wybrać do j. Miałem ku temu idealną okazję. Upiłem R. i w ogóle._

 _Ale nie dałem rady. Spojrzałem na R., a potem S. wszedł i powiedział, że V. czegoś ode mnie chce i opuściły mnie resztki odwagi. To zawsze był mój problem, brak odwagi. Szkoda, że nie jestem bardziej podobny do Syr. On miał odwagę, żeby posłać naszych rodziców w diabły, łącznie ze wszystkim, co się wiązało z pierdolonym Najbardziej Antycznym I Najszlachetniejszym Ze Wszystkich Domów. Szkoda, że nie zrobiłem tego samego._

 _21 czerwca 1981_

 _Wciąż nie wybrałem się do j. Muszę tam wreszcie pójść. V. wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że wiem o m., ale to przecież nie może trwać w nieskończoność. A teraz wszyscy mówią o jakiejś przepowiedni. P. podobno zasugerował, że Potterowie mają z nią coś wspólnego, albo Longbottomowie. Wiem, że powinienem nim gardzić, nienawidzić go. Zdradza Syr. i jego przyjaciół. Dlaczego więc nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że jest pośród nas wszystkich najlepszy? Może poza S._

 _Z pewnością jest lepszy ode mnie._

 _17 lipca 1981_

 _Zrobiłem to. Zrobiłem._

 _Ostatecznie nie zabrałem ze sobą R. Nie starczyło mi na to odwagi. Wziąłem jakiegoś m. i razem z nim wszedłem do j. Merlinie, jakie to było okropne. Gdybym wcześniej znał cenę, jaką przyjdzie za to zapłacić, to bym się tego nie podjął. Ale zrobiłem to i teraz mam m._

 _Nie zostało mi już wiele czasu. Pewnie pożyję tylko kilka dni. Muszę odkryć, jak zniszczyć m. zanim V. zorientuje się, że go nie ma._

 _Niech mi Merlin pomoże._

 _19 lipca 1981_

 _Nie ma czasu. Nie ma czasu. V. się dowiedział. Idą po mnie. Muszę zabrać m. gdzieś, gdzie wiem, że będzie bezpieczny._

 _Idą po mnie._

 _Są już przy drzwiach. Mam tylko tyle czasu, żeby go ukryć._

 _Jeśli ktoś to znajdzie i będzie wiedział, o co mi w ogóle chodzi, to niech szuka pozostałych światłem, które pada z czwartego najjaśniejszego spośród nas._

Harry odetchnął nerwowo i odsunął się od dziennika. Narcyza spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Powinieneś zabrać ten dziennik ze sobą – powiedziała cicho. – Teraz, kiedy osłony zostały opuszczone, Bellatrix może tu wejść kiedy tylko będzie chciała, a zrobi to, jeśli tylko o nim sobie przypomni.

Harry kiwnął głową i schował dziennik do kieszeni.

– Czyli to tutaj dopadli go śmierciożercy.

Narcyza również kiwnęła głową.

– Tak mi się wydaje. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, o co mogło mu chodzić. A ty?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym, ale po chwili musiał pokręcić głową. Wydawało mu się, że wie, do kogo odnoszą się przynajmniej niektóre ze skrótów w pamiętniku – P. to musiał być Peter – ale R. mogło oznaczać kilka innych osób, a wyrwane strony zabrały ze sobą tajemnicę tego, czym były j. i m.

– Nie mogę znaleźć po nim tutaj nawet śladu – ciągnęła dalej Narcyza. Frustracja przebiła się przez jej głos niczym ostry kamień przecinający taflę strumienia. – Być może nie ukryli jego ciała w Dracznym Dworze. Na pewno znajdą się jeszcze miejsca w Grimmauld, których jeszcze nie sprawdziliśmy, a jak nie tam, to jeszcze pozostaje Srebrne Lustro i Nadmorski Basztaniec. – Zamknęła oczy na chwilę w zamyśleniu. – Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, to równie dobrze możemy poszukać.

Zabrali się zatem do szukania, ale niczego nie znaleźli. Harry minął pokój wypełniony mapami i książkami, pokój z portretami, które puszczały mu oczko, albo przyglądały mu się groźnie, albo głośno żądały swojej herbaty, pokój poprzeplatany delikatnie zabarwionymi, pajęczymi sieciami, na których srebrne pająki biegały niczym strażnicy, pokój dla dzieci, pełen klocków, lalek, figurek z brązu i ręcznie rzeźbionego drewna, sypialnię przepełnioną maleńkimi żyjątkami, które wyskakiwały z zakamarków, żeby gryźć go po kostkach i natychmiast chowały się z powrotem, i niezliczoną ilość innych, ale w żadnym nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby go nakierować w stronę obecnego pobytu ciała Regulusa. Narcyza przeszukała znane sobie skrytki i kryjówki, ale też niczego nie znalazła.

Narcyza ścisnęła mu dłoń tuż przez aportowaniem ich z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– Jeszcze go znajdziemy, Harry. Dzisiaj znaleźliśmy się bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Przynajmniej wiemy, że był w Dracznym Dworze w lipcu tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego.

Harry kiwnął głową. _Złapano go zaledwie kilka dni przed tym jak skończyliśmy z Connorem roczek. Dziwnie się o tym myśli._

– Dziękuję, pani Malfoy – powiedział i, kiedy aportowali się z powrotem, zebrał się w sobie, żeby się przygotować na ochrzan od Dracona za to, że go zostawił w szkole, mimo, że to była wina Dracona, bo ten nie obudził się mimo wielokrotnego trzęsienia nim i zaproszeń, żeby zabrał się z nimi.

* * *

Minerwa usiadła, powoli i z roztrzęsieniem, za swoim biurkiem, po czym potarła dłonią powieki. Dostosowywanie do niej osłon przy jednoczesnym pilnowaniu Albusa Dumbledore'a było wykańczające i sama nie była pewna, które z nich było gorsze.

Osłony były ciężkie do oswojenia i przekonania. Wiele z nich tak naprawdę wcale nie było samoświadomych, po prostu oddanych swoim zadaniu ochrony ścian, okien i terenów szkoły – warstwami ułożone jedno zaklęcie ochronne na drugim, póki nie stały się zbiorem ochron, a oddzielnym bytem. Założyciele stworzyli większość z nich, a potem dyrektorzy przez setki lat dodawali coś od siebie, a Dumbledore dodał kolejne. Te stworzone przez niego były wyjątkowo kapryśne i niechętne do zwrócenia na nią uwagi. Gdyby nie ta pierwsza osłona w Wielkiej Sali, która teraz chodziła wszędzie za Minerwą niczym pełzający wąż błękitnego światła, to prawdopodobnie byłaby już tak zniechęcona do tego wszystkiego, że by się poddała.

Z drugiej strony był jeszcze Albus, który nieustannie wspominał przy niej pierwszą wojnę, przypominając jej o tym, jak wiele dobrego zrobiło wtedy dla nich Światło i czy naprawdę miała zamiar się teraz od niego odwrócić, skoro Voldemort lada moment powróci? Wyciągnął na wierzch tak wiele wspomnień, że czasami Minewrze wydawało się, że spędza więcej czasu nad nimi, niż nad osłonami. A najgorsze było to, że miał po części rację. Światło _odegrało_ wielką rolę w ostatniej wojnie i potrzebowało silnego przywódcy, takiego, którego reputacja, nawet jeśli nie krystalicznie czysta, wciąż pozostawała na tyle rozległa, że ludzie byli skłonni obdarzyć go zaufaniem i wypełniać jego rozkazy nie podnosząc wcześniej tuzina obiekcji.

 _Co zdaje się mu kompletnie umykać_ , pomyślała Minerwa, kiedy ogrzewała sobie filiżankę herbaty, przygotowując się do wystawienia ocen zaległym wypracowaniom, _jest to, że on już nie może być tym przywódcą. Nie wiem, czy był w stanie nim być odkąd narzucił na Harry'ego sieć feniksa._

Pełna prawda tego, co wtedy zaszło, również wyszła na jaw w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach. Minerwa poczuła, że znowu robi jej się niedobrze na samą myśl, więc pochyliła głowę, myśląc o tym po raz kolejny.

Coś delikatnego i ciepłego musnęło jej dłoń. Minerwa zamrugała i spojrzała w dół, gdzie zobaczyła niebieską osłonę. Ta wpełzła jej na kolana, gdzie zwinęła się w kłębek niczym kociak, żądając głaskania kolejnym delikatnym szturchnięciem swojej "głowy" o jej dłoń. Zazwyczaj chroniła stół Gryffindoru, ale teraz zdawała się do niej przywiązać. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała osłonę. Delikatne iskierki pobiegły wzdłuż jej ręki, łaskocząc lekko jej skórę.

– Staniesz się przywódcą, którego potrzebujemy.

Minerwa poderwała głowę, wciągając powietrze z zaskoczeniem. Ktoś stał w kącie jej gabinetu, postać w płaszczu i kapturze. Minerwa zaczęła podnosić różdżkę ze swojego biurka, póki nie zorientowała się, że osłona wciąż leżała skulona na jej kolanach, mrucząc z zadowoleniem i nie zwracając jakiejkolwiek uwagi na postać.

– Kim jesteś? – syknęła Minerwa, czując w powietrzu zapach dymu i ognia.

– Nazywam się Acies – powiedziała postać głębokim, ochrypłym głosem, przez który Minerwa nie mogła mieć żadnej pewności czy jej rozmówca jest kobietą czy nie, nawet jeśli jej instynkty podpowiadały jej, że tak właśnie jest. – Póki co nie podam ci jeszcze mojego nazwiska. To tylko spowodowałoby problemy. Niech wystarczy ci, że jestem w stanie minąć osłony Hogwartu bez przeszkód i obserwowałam ciebie i Harry'ego i podoba mi się to, co w was zobaczyłam.

Minerwa poderwała swoją różdżkę do góry, niech szlag trafi wszelkie osłony.

– Jeśli tylko spróbujesz kogoś tutaj skrzywdzić... – zaczęła.

– Nie mam na to ochoty – powiedziała Acies. – Przyszłam tylko nawiązać początek więzi między nami, która musi nastać. Tyle jeszcze widzę.

– Czyli jesteś wieszczką? – zapytała Minerwa, czując jak jej irytacja rośnie. _Merlin jeden wie, że nie potrzebujemy drugiej Trelawney biegającej nam po zamku._ Minerwa gardziła wróżbiarstwem, głównie dlatego, że praktykujący ją ludzie twierdzili, że potrafią więcej niż to było możliwe dla tej sztuki.

– Potrafię wyglądać poza niektóre rogi, jeśli coś dotyczy mnie samej – powiedziała Acies. – Nie wszystkie. Tym razem chciałam cię zobaczyć. Zobaczyłam cię. Wyjdę teraz. – Odwróciła się i przeszła przez ścianę.

Minerwa zagapiła się, po czym potarła oczy, żeby upewnić się, że coś jej się nie przywidziało. Nie, postać naprawdę zniknęła, a osłony w kamieniach, jedne z pierwszych, które się do niej nastroiły, nuciły dalej radośnie. Minerwa podniosła swoją filiżankę herbaty i upiła z niej łyk bez odrywania wzroku od miejsca, w którym Acies zniknęła.

 _Początek więzi, która musi nastać._

 _Staniesz się przywódcą, którego potrzebujemy._

Minerwa niemal chciała uwierzyć w te słowa, ponieważ było w nich coś pełnego nadziei.

Każdy jednak, kto był w stanie wejść i wyjść ze szkoły niezauważony przez osłony, oznaczał kłopoty. Minerwa była odpowiedzialna teraz po części za bezpieczeństwo szkoły i wciąż zawstydzała ją myśl, że wcześniej tego roku przyczyniła się do powstawania nowych dziur w osłonach, nawet jeśli robiła to nieumyślnie.

Wróciła do esejów swoich uczniów, zaciskając usta. _Cholerni wieszcze i te ich bezsensowne zabobony! Już nie wystarczy, że muszę słuchać bełkotu Trelawney codziennie przy jedzeniu, nie, teraz jeszcze muszę to znosić nawet we własnym gabinecie..._


	60. Czy ty naprawdę musisz ciągle

A ten rozdział udowadnia, że ta historia jednak potrafi być czasami lekka i przyjemna.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty dziewiąty:** **Czy ty naprawdę musisz ciągle wszystkim przypominać, że jesteś wężousty?**

Harry był bardzo zadowolony z siebie, kiedy trzeciego tygodnia marca zamknął oczy. Był po kolejnej, bardzo ostrożnej rozmowie z Karkarowem, w której, mimo, że niczego nie obiecał, mężczyzna zdawał się coraz bardziej garnąć do tego, by zostać bliskim sojusznikiem Harry'ego. Dobrze się dogadywał ze Snape'em, przynajmniej w oględnym tego słowa znaczeniu, i z Draconem. Listy od Jamesa nie były specjalnie okropne. Dumbledore utrzymywał dystans i tylko mamrotał od czasu do czasu. Ilość zalewających go listów zmalała, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w ostatnim tygodniu pojawił się tylko jeden artykuł na jego temat w "Proroku Codziennym", a to i tak były jakieś stare fakty, wykopane przez Skeeter. Connorowi układało się dobrze z Parvati, a nawet jeśli Hermiona unikała Zachariasza, to dureń przecież i tak na nic innego nie zasługiwał. Pozostali Ślizgoni wpadli z powrotem swoje dzienne rutyny, w których ignorowali, przynajmniej pozornie, nową pozycję Harry'ego. Jego przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi. Miał wrażenie, że wreszcie może zasnąć snem sprawiedliwego.

To, oczywiście, oznaczało, że ktoś obudzi go w środku nocy i naprawdę, powinien był sam to przewidzieć.

– _Obudź się_.

Harry zamrugał, otwierając oczy i zobaczył jednego z Wielu, uwieszonego na jego ramieniu. Jego przepełnione niepokojem kiwanie łbem rozbudziło Harry'ego skuteczniej niż Milicenta, która kilka tygodni temu obudziła go waleniem pięścią w drzwi. To był wąż, który był zdolny napluć mu trucizną prosto w oczy, jeśli nie obudzi się dostatecznie szybko. Harry pogładził go po grzbiecie, starając się go uspokoić.

– Co się stało? – szepnął cicho, starając się nie rozbudzić reszty chłopców.

– _Nasze jaja! Wykluwają się! Pomyśleliśmy, że chciałbyś zobaczyć jak rodzi się nowy rój._ – Wąż zwinął się w kłębek, zupełnie jakby wydawało mu się, że Harry odmówiłby takiemu zaproszeniu.

Harry zawahał się jednak przed wyrażeniem zgody. Jego instynkty mogą się mylić, ale nawet jeśli, to najgorsze co go spotka, to Draco po prostu wymamrocze sprzeciw bez rozbudzania się do końca.

– Czy mój przyjaciel może przyjść ze mną, żeby zobaczyć narodzenie nowego roju?

– _O ile nie zniszczy jaj_. – Wielu owinęło się wokół lewego nadgarstka Harry'ego. – _I o ile się pośpieszy._

Harry kiwnął głową i włożył na siebie swoje szaty, narzucając na nie przy okazji zaklęcie ogrzewające – może i była niemal wiosna, ale nocą w lesie i tak pewnie będzie zimno – po czym podbiegł do łóżka Dracona. Kiedy rozchylił zasłony, Draco leżał z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry ponownie się zawahał, ale uznał, że Draco będzie miał jeszcze czas na przyjemne sny, podczas gdy wyklucie się roju Wielu to nie było coś, co często miało miejsce. Złapał go za ramię i potrząsnął.

– Harry – wymamrotał Draco, budząc się. Harry nie był pewien, czy mówił do niego, czy do wersji, która mu się śniła, przynajmniej do chwili, w której Draco nie zamrugał i nie skupił na nim wzroku. – Co się stało?

– Czy zawsze musi się coś dziać, kiedy cię budzę w środku nocy? – zapytał Harry.

– No, tak – powiedział Draco, siadając i otrzepując włosy z czegoś niewidzialnego. – Póki co zawsze było.

Harry pokręcił głową i wskazał, żeby Draco zauważył węża na jego przedramieniu.

– Zostałem zaproszony, żeby zobaczyć jak wykluwają się ich jaja. Chcesz iść ze mną?

Draco gapił się na niego tak długo, że Harry zaczął się niepokoić. _Może jednak nie powinienem był go pytać? Co się stało?_

– Draco, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie mu...

– Dziękuję – powiedział Draco, niskim i przepełnionym uczuciem głosem, po czym pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie swoje własne szaty. Harry patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, które tylko pogłębiło się, kiedy Draco odwrócił się do niego i rzucił mu oszałamiający uśmiech.

 _Znowu się dziwnie zachowuje._

* * *

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Draco szedł za nim głównie w ciszy, choć raz czy drugi skomentował to, jak strasznie zimno było i narzekał na potykanie się o własne nogi, póki Harry nie rzucił przytłumionego zaklęcia światła. Teraz jednak zamrugał i zagapił się na dziurę w ziemi.

– Jeśli gniazdo jest pod ziemią, to jak mamy zobaczyć jak się wykluwają?

Harry'emu nawet nie przyszło do głowy wcześniej zapytać o to Wielu. Syknął na nie i kobra zaczęła się wiercić z irytacją. Harry podejrzewał, że większość uwagi roju było skupione wokół tego, co się działo pod nimi i nie podobało im się to, że muszą przerzucić choć jej część na niego, żeby móc mu odpowiedzieć.

– _Zostanie wam to pokazane._

Harry powtórzył to Draconowi, który nie wyglądał, jakby ta odpowiedź mu w jakikolwiek sposób zaimponowała.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć, pokazane...

Ziemia pod ich stopami nagle pojaśniała złotem i zielenią. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, wbijając w nie wzrok. To nie było czyste, lśniące światło, które wylało się z jego skóry tego dnia, kiedy uwolnił jednorożce. Zamiast tego to było złoto i zieleń ciemności, jeśli tylko coś takiego mogło istnieć, kolor łusek Wielu. Kobra zacisnęła się mocniej na nadgarstku Harry'ego i kiedy ten przyjrzał się tej ciemności, był w stanie zobaczyć wijące się ciała roju. Ponad nimi, pod nimi i wokół nich leżały jaja, ciemnozielone, niczym najczystsze szmaragdy.

– _Powiedz swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby cię złapał._

Harry sięgnął za siebie prawą ręką, a Draco podszedł bliżej i złapał go za nią bez pytania. Wyglądało na to, że jest w stanie zobaczyć światło i gniazdo. Harry poczuł, jak Draco przechodzi bliżej nieokreślony dreszcz, po czym zamiera w bezruchu.

Harry z drugiej strony nie odrywał wzroku od wijących się węży. Syczały – nie w wężomowie, ponieważ był w stanie je wyraźnie usłyszeć i to nie były słowa. To był raczej zaniepokojony dźwięk, którego użyły, żeby przerazić Tybalta i Johna tego dnia, kiedy Harry spotkał ich w lesie. Śpiewały jednym głosem, żeby powitać swoje dzieci na tym świecie i, cóż, nawet jeśli pieśń była bez melodii, rytmu i w dodatku sykliwa, to przynajmniej była imponującą fanfarą dla narodzin.

Nagle odpowiedział jej dźwięk, przypominający bębny. Harry podskoczył, po czym zorientował się, że tętnienie dobiega z ciemnozielonych jaj. Maleńkie węże wiły się w odpowiedzi na zew swoich rodziców, a może w odpowiedzi na śpiew, albo syczenie, i uderzały ciałkami albo łebkami w skorupy, które ich więziły.

Śpiewając i dudniąc, rój poniósł swoją osobliwą muzykę w głąb Zakazanego Lasu, razem z nim witając nadejście wiosny. Harry czuł cichszy podziw niż tego dnia, kiedy uwolnił jednorożce, ale i tak to był podziw. Dłoń Dracona zacisnęła się na jego. Harry zacisnął palce nawet się na niego nie oglądając. Miał wrażenie, że nie byłby w stanie oderwać wzroku od Wielu nawet, gdyby spróbował.

Dudnienie stało się tak intensywne, że Harry był zaskoczony, że jaja wciąż nawet nie pękły. Jakby wyczuwając jego niepewność, wąż na jego ramieniu przemówił sykiem, który bez trudu wmieszał się w syk wszystkich innych.

– _Rój Wielu rozpoczyna swoje życie jako jedno. Te jaja były składane w różnych odstępach czasu, ale to będzie ostatnia chwila, w której kiedykolwiek będą same._

Ledwie wąż skończył to mówić, wszystkie jaja pękły jednocześnie, kłębki szmaragdowych skorup wystrzeliły w powietrze i rozleciały się na boki, wbijając się w otaczającą je ziemię, o której istnieniu Harry niemal zapomniał. Maleńkie węże, niemal trzykrotnie mniejsze od swoich rodziców, pomknęły do siebie nawzajem, tworząc wielką kulę. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć, jak się witają nawzajem, głosami, które pewnie nie były specjalnie wyższe w tonacji od dorosłych Wielu, ale i tak dawały takie wrażenie.

Uśmiechał się, przyglądając się im, dlatego też zobaczył, kiedy sieć wyskoczyła z ziemi, próbując je złapać.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił sieć podmuchem własnej magii. Jasnopomarańczowe nitki spróbowały go ukąsić, rozdzielając się niczym szczęki i pazury, a potem zbiegając się z powrotem. Harry zignorował je i przyjrzał się konstrukcji tego cholerstwa. Wielu przyjęło na siebie sieć w chwili, w której znalazło się w lesie i nastąpiło to tak szybko, że nawet nie miał okazji się jej przyjrzeć. Teraz jednak nie miał zamiaru stracić tej okazji, skoro kolejna była tuż pod jego nosem.

Była zaskakująco prosta. Oczywiście, większość czarodziejów nie chciałaby zbyt wiele od Wielu, tylko tyle, żeby trzymało się od nich z daleka i zostawiło ich w spokoju. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, tak jak Wielu mu o tym kiedyś powiedziało, że sieć nie pozwalała im na używanie własnej magii i jadu, żeby mogło się samo siebie bronić poza lasem, o ile nie broniło przy okazji czarodzieja.

Pomarańczowa sieć atakowała dalej, bezmyślnie, pomimo swoich ograniczeń, pragnąc osaczyć nowy rój. Harry zmarszczył brwi, podejmując decyzję. Urodziły się wolne. Powinny takie pozostać.

Klasnął rękami i ścisnął. Sieć zamknęła się w sobie, tworząc kulę, i zaskrzeczała ze złości. Teraz, kiedy bezróżdżkowa magia Harry'ego była bliżej związana z jego ciałem, łatwiej przychodziło mu wydawanie jej rozkazów, więc teraz ściskał dłonie coraz mocniej, napierając na nie magią, aż sieć nie skupiła się w sobie, tworząc skoncentrowaną kulkę pomarańczowego światła, która zamigotało i zniknęło.

– _Dziękujemy._

Harry kiwnął bez namysłu głową w kierunku węża na swoim nadgarstku. Draco potrząsnął nim, przywracając go do świadomości, więc Harry obejrzał się na niego.

– Coś ty właśnie zrobił? – szepnął Draco. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a ręce mu się trzęsły, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to powinno było być pytanie, czy nie.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Zniszczyłem sieć. – Delikatnie uwolnił swój nadgarstek z uchwytu Dracona i zrobił krok przed siebie. Sykliwa muzyka wciąż go otaczała, spokojniejsza niż wcześniej, ale w dalszym ciągu nie dająca o sobie zapomnieć. Harry był w stanie wyczuć pomarańczową sieć, owiniętą wokół Wielu. Ona też nie była szczególnie skomplikowana, choć dawała takie wrażenie, ponieważ spętane nią węże bez przerwy się ruszały.

– Co byście zrobiły, gdybyście były wolne? – Przemówił do węża na swoim ramieniu z pewnością siebie kogoś, kto wiedział dobrze, że wspólny umysł roju słuchał go poprzez niego.

Odpowiedź nadeszła dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Harry zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę musiały się nad nią tak długo zastanawiać, czy też może nie były pewne, czego _on_ chciał usłyszeć. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie to pierwsze, a nie drugie. Zasługiwały na to, żeby działać i myśleć za siebie. Każdy czarodziej i magiczne stworzenie na to zasługiwało.

– _Zostaniemy tu, w lesie. Będziemy polować. Nie zaatakujemy czarodziejów, o ile ci nie przyjdą i nie spróbują nas upolować. Las jest dla nas wystarczająco szeroki, a teraz, kiedy wykluł się tu nowy rój, stał się domem, którym nie był wcześniej. Posmak sieci na naszych językach nam przeszkadza, ale możemy z nim żyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie chcemy już wrócić do miejsca, w którym się urodziliśmy. Zostaniemy tutaj, powstrzymamy się przed rozpełźnięciem się po całym lesie i kąszeniem czarodziejów._

Harry kiwnął głową. Nawet w Afryce Wielu zwykle trzymało się jednego miejsca i unikało atakowania ludzi; wolały swoje nory, które tworzyły w mało uczęszczanych miejscach, żywiły się gryzoniami, a za towarzystwo wystarczały im ich własne myśli.

– W takim razie was uwolnię.

Przyklęknął i położył dłonie na ziemi, wciąż lśniącej od przytłumionego złota i zieleni, które pozwoliły im zobaczyć podziemne gniazdo. Większość dorosłych węży przestało już tańczyć i leżało w bezruchu, patrząc na niego. Harry czuł rozwagę, z jaką przyglądało mu się tuziny złotych oczu.

Ich bezruch sprawił, że wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Sięgnął w dół swoją wolą i zebrał nią rogi sieci. Ta pozwoliła mu na to, ponieważ na dobrą sprawę nie przeszkadzał jej w wykonywaniu obowiązków.

Harry sprawdził ułożenie swoich palców, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i szarpnął rękami w górę.

Od razu wyczuł opór, zupełnie jakby sieć związała jego ręce i wcale nie była gdzieś w dole, oplątana wokół dorosłych węży. Samo powietrze wyło i walczyło z nim. Wąż na jego nadgarstku zasyczał i zaczął się wić. Sieć spięła się i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem starała się utrzymać swoje nici, które były częścią zaklęcia tak starego i potężnego, że Harry nie wiedział, kto je mógł narzucić, jakaś Lady, Lord, czy może wielu czarodziejów współpracujących ze sobą. Harry czuł jej lepkie, obślizgłe kosmyki, kiedy te musnęły mu usta i nos. Podejrzewał, że takie to właśnie było uczucie, kiedy przebywało się uwięzionym pod tą siecią.

 _Starczy już tego. Chcę, żeby ona pękła. To już nie jest niezbędna prohibicja. Dały swoje słowo i każdy, kto wejdzie do lasu, żeby na nie zapolować, będzie podejmował to ryzyko z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli._

Sieć się zbuntowała. Może i była prosta, ale Harry wiedział, że była również bardzo głęboko zakorzeniona, skoro nowa jej część pojawiała się za każdym razem, kiedy nowe, niebezpieczne stworzenie pojawiało się w lesie. Walczył w tej chwili z korzeniami góry, usiłując wyrwać gołymi rękami drzewo z korzeniami, oddzielić chmurę od nieba.

 _Chcę, żeby to pękło. Chcę, żeby to się roztrzaskało._

Ręce mu drżały i trzęsły się, ale powoli zbliżały się jedna do drugiej za jego plecami. Harry wiedział, że jeśli tylko zdoła przycisnąć je do siebie, to zniszczy ten kawałek tej sieci. I kiedy przelewał swoją wolę i magię do tego zadania, jego wiara sprawiła, że tak właśnie się stanie, więc jego dłonie zbliżały się do siebie z coraz większą pewnością siebie.

Sieć skrzeczała teraz i Harry czuł, jak wiatr porusza gałęziami lasu. To musiały być kolejne powiązane z siecią zaklęcia, których zadaniem było powiadomienie dyrektora szkoły, że ktoś narusza sieci. Harry miał jednak nadzieję, że Dumbledore pomyśli dwa razy, zanim spróbuje się wtrącić w jego sprawy.

 _Chcę, żeby to pękło. Chcę, żeby to się roztrzaskało._

Jego opuszki palców musnęły o siebie.

 _Teraz._

Sieć rozerwała się z oszałamiającą symfonią syknięć. Dłonie Harry'ego zderzyły się ze sobą z takim impetem, że ramiona go zabolały. Sieć wokół niego wyła i wyła, po czym rozpadła się na drobne strzępy, które rozwiały się w nicość.

Cisza, która nastąpiła potem, była nie do końca ciszą, ponieważ Wielu wciąż syczało, ale i tak była ogłuszająca. Harry dyszał, bardziej wykończony, niż mu się zdawało, że będzie. Jeszcze żadna sieć nie wymagała od niego tak wiele uporu i siły woli. Poczuł, jak Draco kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i chętnie się o nią oparł, wciąż nie będąc w stanie poruszyć rękami, czy podźwignąć się na nogi. Serce mocno waliło mu w piersi i na tym się skupił, póki nie poczuł, jak wąż na jego nadgarstku nie zsuwa się delikatnie na ziemię.

– _Dziękujemy_ – powiedział wymieszany głos.

Harry otworzył oczy i skupił wzrok na wężu.

– Żaden problem – wymamrotał i odprowadził go wzrokiem, kiedy ten wślizgnął się z powrotem do jamy w ziemi i ruszył w kierunku swojego roju. Zielono–złota ciemność podświetliła ziemię po raz ostatni, pokazując mu przez moment stare Wielu otaczające nowe Wielu i witające je na świecie, po czym zgasło na dobre. Harry i Draco klęczeli na czymś, co wyglądało pozornie jak zwykły kawałek ziemi, może poza wielką dziurą w samym jej środku.

– Chodź – szepnął wreszcie Draco, kiedy Harry poczuł, że oczy mu się znowu zamykają. – Nie możemy spać w lesie. Jestem pewien, że to niezdrowe.

Harry zaśmiał się na to słabo i nawet dla jego własnych uszu jego głos był ochrypły i zmęczony, choć był niemal pewien, że wcale nie krzyczał. Wstał.

– Masz rację. Wracajmy do pokoju. – Zerknął z ukosa na Dracona, którego minę był w stanie całkiem nieźle zobaczyć w świetle _Lumos_ , mimo niekiedy dziwnych cieni w kącikach jego ust i szczęki. – Warto było wyjść ze mną, żeby to zobaczyć?

– Och tak. – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego. – Nawet, jeśli nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć nawet połowy tego, co zrobiłeś. Samo ich wyklucie się było... – Pokręcił głową, urywając. – Dziękuję – powiedział wreszcie, tym samym tonem, którego użył w sypialni.

– Przecież tego nie zaaranżowałem – powiedział Harry z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Draco patrzył na niego przez moment, choć szedł dalej, więc Harry nie musiał zwalniać – był za to wdzięczny, bo nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie przekonać swoje zmęczone nogi do ponownego podjęcia tej wędrówki, gdyby choć raz się zatrzymał.

– Nie za to – powiedział. – Za to, że mnie zaprosiłeś, żebym poszedł z tobą.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Pomyślałem, że może ci się to spodobać. Poza tym, chciałem, żebyś przy mnie tutaj był.

* * *

 _Powinien mieć węża. To niewłaściwe, że go nie ma._

Harry zasnął niemal od razu, jak tylko wpełznął z powrotem do łóżka. Dracona wcale to nie dziwiło. Polana wypełniła się oszałamiającym zapachem róż, kiedy Harry korzystał ze swojej magii, żeby pracować nad niewidocznymi – dla Dracona – sieciami, a potem wielokrotnie potknął się po drodze, kiedy wychodzili z lasu. Spał teraz głęboko, jego pierś podnosiła się i opadała miarowo i rytmicznie.

Draco został jeszcze chwilę, przyglądając mu się, ponieważ wszyscy w pokoju spali i nikt nie mógł go zwyzywać od podglądaczy i posłać w diabły.

 _Tak strasznie dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie węży. Powinien mieć jakiegoś. Ale jakiego? Nie locustę. Nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie znieść posiadania kolejnego, poza tym, hodowla ich jest nielegalna i mogą mówić mu wprost do głowy. Nie chcę, żeby wąż był mu bliższy ode mnie._

 _Widłowęże też są nielegalne. Czy popiełki też? Będę musiał sprawdzić. Ale słyszałem, że je trudno z kolei utrzymać przy życiu. To jednak musi być magiczny wąż. Bardziej takiego doceni._

Draco wyszczerzył się, po czym wlazł na własne łóżko. Nieczęsto miał pomysł na prezent urodzinowy na tyle miesięcy naprzód.

 _Ale chcę, żeby to dostał, więc to właśnie dostanie. W dodatku dobrze mu to zrobi._

Draco był pewny, że tej nocy spał snem sprawiedliwego.

* * *

Harry upuścił widelec, kiedy ktoś szturchnął go w żebra.

– Au! – jęknął, masując się po obolałym boku. – Trzymaj swoje łokcie przy sobie, Milicento. – Ta dziewczyna miała tyle pary w łapach, że takie przyłożenie z samego rana pewnie sprawi, że do końca dnia będzie miał problemy z nabraniem pełnego oddechu w płuca.

– Popatrz na to – powiedziała z naciskiem, po czym podsunęła mu "Proroka Codziennego" pod nos.

Harry westchnął i zerknął na nią, zastanawiając się, co tym razem mogły o nim napisać Skeeter, czy Melinda Honeywhistle, jej główna rywalka w raportowaniu. Pewnie będzie coś o turnieju, czy śmierciożercach, skoro nic innego ostatnio się nie wydarzyło, co mogłyby zaraportować.

Zagapił się, kiedy zorientował się, że na pierwszej stronie pojawiła się rozmazana fotografia jego samego, klęczącego na ziemi w Zakazanym Lesie, z rękami zaciśniętymi za jego plecami, a Draconem stojącym tuż obok niego, nachylającym się lekko. Wąż Wielu w bardzo wyraźny sposób był widoczny na jego przedramieniu, a nagłówek ponad fotografią głosił:

 _ **HARRY POTTER RATUJE HOGWART PRZED FURIĄ WĘŻY**_

To był typowy dla Skeeter nagłówek, oczywiście. Harry pokręcił głową, mrużąc lekko oczy. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że ona _musi_ go śledzić w jakiś magiczny sposób, skąd inaczej byłaby w stanie raportować takie sytuacje, kiedy Harry nie widział jej nigdzie wokół? Czas najwyższy, żeby odkrył, w jaki sposób to robi.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak nerwowo uczniowie się na niego oglądają – tak bardzo zmuszał się do ignorowania tak wielu spojrzeń, że kompletnie umknęła mu nowa emocja, która animowała większość z tych dzisiejszych – i wywrócił na nich oczami. Większość z nich odwróciła się pośpiesznie, jakby wydawało im się, że rzekomy, wężousty wybawiciel poszczuje ich wężami, jeśli nie będą ostrożni. Inni dalej mu się przyglądali, zwłaszcza uczniowie z Durmstrangu.

– To prawda co tu jest napisane? – zapytała Milicenta.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Harry oddał jej gazetę. – Uwolniłem Wielu z ich sieci. Nie chroniłem przed nimi szkoły. Wręcz przeciwnie – dodał mruknięciem, po czym zabrał się za własne jedzenie.

Przełknął jakieś trzy gryzy, zanim zorientował się, że teraz gapi się na niego już większość ślizgońskiego stołu. Odłożył gwałtownie widelec. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak nadąsane dziecko, ale na Merlina, przecież nie zrobił niczego nadzwyczajnego, a większość z nich zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie znosi, kiedy ktoś się na niego gapi.

– No _co?_

– Czyli byłeś wczoraj w Zakazanym Lesie i zrobiłeś coś związanego z wężami – podsumowała Pansy. Pokręciła głową. – Nie ma znaczenia, co tak naprawdę wtedy zrobiłeś, Harry. To wciąż było warte zaraportowania. – Założyła ręce na piersi i przez chwilę wyglądała szokująco podobnie do Hawthorn. – Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że powinieneś jakoś wykorzystać to, że gazety cię lubią, a nie się temu ciągle opierać. Tak wiele mógłbyś w ten sposób zdziałać. Przekonałbyś ludzi, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli. Albo przynajmniej do tego, że ty sam nie jesteś zły. – Jej wzrok przemknął na moment do stołu prezydialnego. Zniżyła głos. – Mógłbyś się pozbyć Dumbledore'a, a przynajmniej ograniczyć jego wpływy.

– To fałszywa władza – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Harry. – Sami widzieliście, jak zmienni są ludzie, którzy czytają te artykuły. Odwrócą się ode mnie jak tylko pojawi się ciekawsza historia. Wolę polegać na własnej magii, sojusznikach i dobrej opinii ludzi, którym mogę zaufać.

– Fałszywa czy nie, wciąż jest twoja. – Tym razem to Pansy go szturchnęła i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy ona się zrobiła taka władcza. – Jedno, czego się nauczyłam od swojego ojca, to żeby nigdy nie ignorować przewagi, którą się zdobyło własnymi siłami, nawet jeśli się nie wiedziało, że się ją zdobędzie.

Harry pomyślał, że pewnie Dragonsbane akurat wiedział, o czym mówił. Nekromancja wymagała tak wielu poświęceń, że tylko napędzająca pasja mogła zaprowadzić dowolnego czarodzieja do głębokiego poziomu, a ojciec Pansy pewnie widział już wiele zaklęć i rytuałów, które nie zadziałały tak, jak powinny, dzięki braku powszechnej wiedzy dostępnej na temat tej dyscypliny. Niektóre z nich musiały dobrze mu wyjść, nawet jeśli nie tak, jak sobie tego zażyczył, inaczej by już nie żył.

– Pomyślę o tym – powiedział, co powoli stawało się jego ulubioną frazą na opędzanie się od niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Pansy zmarszczyła na niego brwi i zaczęła mówić coś innego, ale przerwały jej wrzaski z przodu sali.

Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się w tamtym kierunku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zobaczył wielką, złoto–zieloną kulę wytaczającą się spod stołu Hufflepuffu, która powoli toczyła się w jego kierunku. Harry był w stanie ocenić, że to był nowy rój Wielu zanim ten jeszcze do niego dotarł.

– Czego sobie życzycie? – zapytał je, nieco zaskoczony ich wizytą. Nawet kilku Ślizgonów podskoczyło i wciągnęło głośno powietrze na dźwięk wężomowy. Harry wywrócił oczami, wstał i obszedł stół. Potem będzie się martwił o szkody, jakie to wyrządzi jego reputacji. Póki co wolał się upewnić, że rój opuści salę nie gryząc przy okazji nikogo i że nikt przez przypadek nie nadepnie na jedną z maleńkich kobr.

– _Chcemy ci podziękować za to, że się upewniłeś, że będziemy wolne._ – Nie, to zdecydowanie mu się nie wydawało; te syknięcia brzmiały w jego uszach na wyższe w tonacji, niemal piskliwe. – _Nasi rodzice ci podziękowali, ale my nie._

Harry zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że rój kobr może mieć tak wysoko rozwinięte wyczucie manier.

– No, to skoro już to powiedzieliście, to i ja chciałbym wam podziękować – wymamrotał. – Ale teraz chyba już powinniście wracać do lasu, co? Musicie zacząć polować.

– _Ale to nie wszystko_ – powiedział rój. – _Chcemy ci coś podarować w zamian za uwolnienie nas._

– To naprawdę nie jest potrzebne – powiedział Harry, czując pierwsze struny drżące na alarm. – Wasze podziękowania w całości mi wystarczą.

Wielu kompletnie go zignorowało. Harry podejrzewał, że każdy rój prawdopodobnie ma własny temperament; ten tutaj już zdawał się inny, bardziej samodzielny i skłonny do robienia tego, co akurat przychodziło jego wspólnemu umysłowi akurat do głowy.

– _Wyczuwamy wrogość od tego potężnego, który siedzi na wysokiej grzędzie. Możemy mu odgryźć głowę i ci ją przynieść._

Harry zamrugał, po czym obejrzał się na Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore marszczył brwi, wyglądając niczym chmura burzowa i spojrzał na Harry'ego tak, że ten wiedział, że jeśli nie zabierze Wielu z sali _już, teraz_ , to potem będą czekały go _konsekwencje._

– To, ee, naprawdę nie będzie konieczne – powiedział. – Ja nie jadam głów.

– _Ach!_ – powiedziało Wielu tonem kogoś bardzo uradowanego ze swojego odkrycia, a ponad kłębem ciał wysunęło się wiele małych główek. – _W takim razie przyniesiemy ci jego serce._ – Kula zaczęła się toczyć w kierunku stołu prezydialnego.

– Nie! – zawył Harry i ruszył za nimi, potykając się lekko. Rój zatrzymał się i zaczekał na niego cierpliwie, chociaż rozległo się kilka syknięć, coś o głupich, wężomówiących ludziach, którzy sami nie wiedzieli, czego chcą. – Naprawdę, niczego od niego nie chcę. On, ee, podarował mi już część swojej magii.

– _Hm. W takim razie wskaż nam kogoś głupiego, to go dla ciebie ukąsimy._

Harry nie był tak do końca w stanie się powstrzymać przed obejrzeniem się w kierunku stołu Ravenclawu, na którego końcu siedzieli zmartwieli ze strachu Gorgon i Jones. Rój niemal podskoczył z radości, po czym zaczął się toczyć w ich kierunku, gadając teraz ze sobą wesoło o oczyszczaniu świata z idiotów.

– Nie, ich też nie – powiedział Harry ze zmęczeniem.

Rój zatrzymał się i teraz ich wspólny głos brzmiał buntowniczo.

– _Naprawdę chcemy ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, ale jesteś pod tym względem wyjątkowo niewdzięczny._

Harry rozejrzał się po sali. Większość spojrzeń była teraz wbita w niego, chociaż ich właściciele przynajmniej przestali już wrzeszczeć ze strachu i tylko siedzieli w cichej zgrozie.

– Większość ludzi tutaj się mnie boi – powiedział. – Czy możecie zrobić coś, co ich uspokoi?

– _Po co?_ – Wielu zdecydowanie się zdążyło nadąsać. – _Niech się boją. To nie nasza wina, że są głupi i umrą, jeśli ich ukąsimy._

– Coś pięknego – powiedział Harry tak przekonująco jak tylko mógł. – Coś, co pokaże im wasze piękno. Niech zaczną was doceniać tak, jak na to zasługujecie.

Rój zamarł wtedy tylko na moment. Po chwili wielka kula rozpadła się i węże śmignęły we wszystkich kierunkach, po czym zaczęły wspinać się po kamiennych ścianach. Inne podpełzły do Harry'ego i wspięły się po jego nogach i ciele, tak samo jak to kiedyś zrobili ich rodzice w alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Dwa z nich owinęło się leniwie wokół jego głowy i syczało na ludzi, którzy zaczęli krzyczeć.

Harry, któremu serce podskoczyło do gardła, miał nadzieję, że węże nie mają zamiaru stać się ostatnim, pięknym widokiem, jaki ci ludzie kiedykolwiek zobaczą. Z wysokości, na jaką większość z nich wpełzło na ściany, byłyby w stanie strzyknąć jadem i trafić wielu ludzi.

Nie zrobiły tego jednak. Zamiast tego zamarły i zaczęły lśnić pięknymi wzorami zieleni i złota, tego samego, mrocznego lśnienia, które poprzedniej nocy oświetliło ich gniazdo.

Harry'emu dech zaparło z podziwu. Słyszał, jak ludzie wokół niego reagują podobnie. Nawet zapewnienia Harry'ego po angielsku nie uspokoiłyby ich tak, jak widok Wielu wyglądających jak masa lśniących kamieni szlachetnych. Harry już jakiś czas temu odkrył, że piękno miało swoje sposoby przemawiania do ludzi.

Światło zaczęło zmieniać swoje natężenie, wzory zaczęły falować wokół sali, przechodząc w gradient błyszczącego złota, unoszącego się nad stołem prezydialnym, po najgłębszą z zieleni zaraz nad stołem Slytherinu. Węże, które były owinięte wokół głowy Harry'ego, żarzyły się na przemian to na żółto, to na zielono, każdy innego koloru, i pełzały mu po głowie w miarę jak nad nimi zmieniały się kolory. Te na jego ciele mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami, każdy z nich zdawał się mieć inny pomysł co do tego jaki teraz wszystkie powinny mieć, więc był to istny chaos.

Harry słyszał pełne podziwu westchnięcia, kiedy węże zdecydowały się wreszcie zejść ze ścian i z niego, zebrały się z powrotem w kulę i wytoczyły z powrotem przez drzwi. Zawołał za nimi ciche pożegnanie i w zamian otrzymał syk, że miał szczęście, że zobaczył jak lśnią i że powinien je kiedyś odwiedzić w lesie.

Cisza, jaką pozostawiło po sobie Wielu, nie zmieniła się momentalnie we wrzaski i protesty. Zamiast tego uczniowie zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać, kilku z nich odetchnęło nerwowo z ulgą, wielu z nich odprowadzało Harry'ego wzrokiem, kiedy ten wracał na swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu, żeby wrócić do jedzenia, i mamrotali między sobą.

Harry wiedział, że może to wszystko ich przeraziło, ale fakt, pozostawał, że udało mu się pozbyć węży z sali, nie dopuszczając do żadnych ukąszeń. Przynajmniej kilku ludzi pewnie myślało, że to musiało oznaczać coś więcej, jak na przykład zapowiedź większego ataku, albo popisywanie się swoją mocą.

Przynajmniej niektórzy z nich.

Nie oderwał jednak wzroku od swojego talerza aż do końca posiłku, więc nie wiedział tak naprawdę, jak wiele spojrzeń było przerażonych, ile złych, ile pogardzających, a ile pełnych nadziei.

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki oddech czystego, chłodnego powietrza i objął się rękami, stojąc przy oknie wychodzącym z sowiarni. Hedwiga zleciała do niego, usiadła mu na ramieniu i zaczęła skubać go w ucho.

Harry spojrzał w dół, na Zakazany Las, po czym zamknął oczy. Nacisk spojrzeń w końcu stał się tak przytłaczający, że w końcu wszedł tu, żeby mógł być przez chwilę sam. Poprosił nawet Dracona, żeby ten zostawił go na chwilę w spokoju. Draco wyglądał na zdruzgotanego, jakby był przekonany, że jak tylko chociaż na chwilę się odwróci, to przynajmniej dziesięciu ludzi owinie się wokół Harry'ego i mu się oświadczy, ale posłuchał go i dał mu pójść samemu.

Harry miał kolejny powód, żeby tu przyjść. Dokładnie rok temu, pierwszego dnia wiosny, spotkał się tutaj z Connorem. Ten użył na nim przymuszenia i przez przypadek rozerwał tym resztki jego sieci feniksa.

Hedwiga zażądała, żeby ją pogłaskać. Harry z przyjemnością jej posłuchał, obracając w głowie to, co się tu wydarzyło zeszłego roku i zastanawiając się, czy to było warte tego wszystkiego, co przeszedł od tamtego czasu. Tak mu się wydawało.

 _Nie dotrzymałem do końca obietnic, które sobie wtedy złożyłem_ , pomyślał, podczas gdy Hedwiga złapała go za palec i przyciągnęła mu dłoń do miejsca, które chciała, żeby podrapał. _Miałem nie kłamać, pilnować tych kłamstw, które popełnię i rozglądać się za wszystkimi okazjami, które mogą się przyczynić do popełnienia przeze mnie błędu. Miałem wyciągnąć z mojego umysłu wszystko, co mroczne i wyciągnąć to na światło dzienne. Muszę to zrobić, żeby być dobrym_ vatesem _i przywódcą – którym najwyraźniej zostanę, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie._

 _Podsumowując, muszę lepiej się do tego wszystkiego przyłożyć_ , pomyślał, obserwując zachód słońca.

 _A_ masz _, ty draniu!_

Harry podskoczył. Ta ostatnia myśl nie miała żadnego prawa pojawić się w jego głowie. Obejrzał się ostrożnie, przyglądając się wszystkiemu i zastanawiając się, czy Dumbledore w jakiś sposób nie zakradł się do sowiarni, żeby jakoś na niego wpłynąć.

 _Czy naprawdę minęło aż tak wiele czasu_ , powiedział głos z urazą, _że zapomniałeś, kim jestem, jak brzmię? Zapomniałeś głosu swojego starego towarzysza?_

Harry przełknął ślinę i, choć nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby odezwać się na głos, to czuł, że powinien.

– Regulus? – wyszeptał.

 _Tak._ Merlinie, ależ Regulus brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie. _Trochę mi to zajęło, ale udało mi się wyrwać Voldemortowi. Wydawało mu się, że jest taki sprytny, bo wrzucił mnie z powrotem do tego ciemnego miejsca. Ale dzięki niemu, już zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do małych, ciemnych miejsc. Wiłem się i kląłem jak szewc i znowu się wyrywałem i znowu trochę poprzeklinałem, aż wreszcie nie byłem wolny._

Harry roześmiał się wbrew sobie, czując jak mu serce rośnie.

– Kiedy zniknąłeś z mojego umysłu, słyszałem jak wrzeszczysz. Wydawało mi się, że Voldemort cię skrzywdził, może nawet zniszczył.

 _Aż tak nie byłby w stanie mnie skrzywdzić, nie w tej pokracznej formie, jaką teraz zajmuje. Widziałeś go już w swoich snach?_ Harry poczuł, jak na skraju jego świadomości pojawia się coś w rodzaju przekartkowania wszystkich jego wspomnień, kiedy Regulus najwyraźniej przeglądał pobieżnie jego wspomnienia z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. _Nie, najwyraźniej nie. Dobrze. Wygląda jak zdeformowane niemowlę._

– Nie widziałem jak wygląda, więc postanowiłeś mi powiedzieć? – zaprotestował Harry, opierając się o okno. Hedwiga najwyraźniej zrozumiała, że nie będzie już więcej głaskania, bo wróciła na swoją żerdź. Harry nie był w stanie przestać się szczerzyć. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak on wygląda.

 _Powinieneś_ , powiedział Regulus, niespodziewanie łagodnym głosem. _W pewnej chwili przecież będziesz musiał z nim walczyć... święty Merlinie, nie mów, że znowu się ściąłeś z Rosierem._

– To i wiele innych – powiedział sucho Harry, masując sobie kark. Naprawdę cieszył się z powrotu Regulusa, ale znowu będzie musiało nastąpić trochę dopasowywania się do siebie, zanim ten nie przyzwyczai się do niektórych podstawowych faktów z życia Harry'ego. – Ty... tak jakby trochę cię minęło. Tęskniłem za tobą.

 _Widzę przecież, dlatego się odezwałem._ Więcej przetrząsania wspomnieć, a potem Regulus zamarł, choć Harry nie był pewien, jakiemu wspomnieniu się przygląda, póki nie szepnął: _Gdybym tylko miał ciało, to bym zabił twoją matkę._

 _No nie, ty też?_ powiedział Harry, przerzucając się na rozmowę w myślach, kiedy pierwszoroczna Puchonka weszła po schodach i podeszła do siedzącej na żerdzi płomykówki. Co chwila posyłała mu pełne podziwu spojrzenia. Harry wyglądał przez okno i ze wszystkich sił starał się wyglądać jak przeciętny, ponury, pogrążony w myślach bohater, póki sobie nie poszła. _Wszyscy chcą ukarać moją matkę z jakiegoś powodu._

 _Jakiegoś powodu? Istnieje tak wiele powodów. Jak ona śmiała powiedzieć, że..._

– Nie chcę tego więcej słuchać – szepnął Harry. – Proszę cię, Regulusie, nie każ mi znowu przez to przechodzić. Została ukarana. Wystarczy już. Wszyscy zgodzili się zostawić ją w spokoju. – _No, poza Scrimgeourem. I Lucjuszem. I Narcyzą. I Hawthorn. I Adalrico. Ale poza nimi, wszyscy._

Regulus westchnął ciężko, ale odpuścił temat. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy ten mamrotał, przeglądając wspomnienia Harry'ego i nagle się roześmiał. _Wygląda na to, że ta twoja mała, malfoyowska nemezis wreszcie wzięła się na odwagę, żeby ci powiedzieć, że cię kocha._

– On nie jest moją nemezis – zaprotestował Harry. – Naprawdę da się z nim wytrzymać, kiedy się mu niczego nie zabrania. I jakie "wreszcie"?

 _Uprzykrza za to życie innym ludziom_ , powiedział Regulus stanowczo. _A ja wiedziałem, że cię kocha,_ zanim _jeszcze z ciebie wypadłem. Czekałem po prostu, poniekąd ze zniecierpliwieniem, żeby wreszcie znalazł odpowiedni moment i chociaż na chwilę przestał myśleć wyłącznie o sobie._

– Wierz mi, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, ile mam szczęścia – mruknął Harry.

 _Obaj jesteście szczęściarze_ , powiedział Regulus bezmyślnie, po czym wrócił do przeglądania pozostałych wspomnień Harry'ego. Harry tymczasem wyglądał przez okno, szczerząc się szeroko i uznał, że, jeśli pominąć chybiony dar od Wielu, to znacznie przyjemniej spędził ten dzień niż zrobił to rok temu.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wszedł na górę, Draco zmusił się do skupienia na pracy domowej z obrony przed mroczną magią. Styl nauczania Karkarowa różnił się od Mulcibera na przykład tym, że ten pierwszy wierzył, że uczniowie powinni czytać przede wszystkim swoje podręczniki, a potem przepisywać z nich całe ustępy. Draco czasami udawało się przeczytać nawet pięć zdań bez zerknięcia na drzwi ich sypialni.

Kiedy drzwi się wreszcie otworzyły, powiedział sobie, że naprawdę zasłużył na odłożenie książki na bok, w nagrodę za to, że był taki grzeczny.

Harry wszedł z pochyloną z jakiegoś powodu głową, ale szybko ją poderwał i Draconowi dech zaparło, kiedy zobaczył jak mu lśnią oczy. Harry przez większość dnia wyglądał na zadręczonego, ale teraz wyglądał zupełnie jak wczorajszej nocy, jakby radość miała zaraz z niego zacząć tryskać.

– Zgadnij co – powiedział.

– Nie zgadnę – powiedział Draco, podbijając rękę na kolanie. Nie podejdzie teraz do Harry'ego, nie, kiedy zbliżenie się może zmienić jego wyraz twarzy, ale potrzebował się ruszać w _jakikolwiek_ sposób. – Jestem koszmarny w zgadywankach. Powiedz mi.

Harry wskoczył na łóżko Dracona i położył się na plecach. Wyszczerzył się do niego pod tym kątem, do góry nogami, i Draco poczuł, jak kilka nitek jego samokontroli szlag trafia.

– Regulus powrócił! – powiedział Harry tryumfalnie. – I nic mu nie jest! I kilku Krukonów mnie zaczepiło w korytarzu, jak tu wracałem... – Draco zastanawiał się, czy Chang była pośród nich, ale nie był w stanie się zmusić do zapytania o to, nie w chwili, w której Harry uśmiechał się tak pięknie – ...i przeprosiło, że byli wcześniej takimi idiotami! Więc teraz wiem, że nie cała szkoła mnie nienawidzi! Co za _wspaniały_ dzień. – Harry położył głowę z powrotem i roześmiał się miękko, zamykając przy tym oczy.

Niespodziewanie, zanim Draco w ogóle zdążył zrobić uwagę, że Harry brzmi, jakby pod koniec każdego wypowiedzianego przed chwilą zdania miał zamiar postawić wykrzyknik, może poza ostatnim, Harry otworzył jedno oko i obejrzał się znowu na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– A Regulus powiedział mi, że już od września wiedział, że byłeś we mnie zakochany – powiedział. – Więc byłeś cierpliwy i czekałeś znacznie dłużej z powiedzeniem mi o tym, niż mi się wydawało, nawet jeśli to po części _było_ spowodowane przymuszeniem. Więc chciałem ci za to podziękować, Draco. – Jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

On się _uśmiechał_ , na litość Merlina. Oczy mu lśniły radośnie i _podskakiwał_. Jego emocje praktycznie _mruczały_.

Draco pochylił się i go pocałował.

Wybuchnąłby momentalnie paniką, gdyby tylko sobie na to _pozwolił_. Nie chciał jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że to, co zrobił, mogło być złe czy niewłaściwe. Pocałował go nieśpiesznie, ani za długo, ani za krótko, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego pogodnie.

 _To nie było złe. Zostało spowodowane radością. Nie może być złe._

Harry zamrugał, raz i drugi, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się zaskoczony wyraz, jakby nie był do końca pewien tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Draco przełknął ślinę. _No, zawsze może to zignorować. Jeśli tego będzie chciał, to nie będę go do niczego zmuszał._

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i Draco rozpoznał płomień odwagi, jaki zapłonął w jego oczach, tego rodzaju, który był widoczny tylko tuż przed tą chwilą, kiedy wskoczył na Błyskawicę, żeby zająć się smokami. Następnie podniósł się do niewygodnej pozycji, po części na nodze i po części na łokciu, i pocałował Dracona.

Draco czuł się, jakby spadał w dół niekończącego się, złotego wiru, tak wielkie było jego zaskoczenie i radość, że ciężko było mu czuć zakłopotanie, którego się spodziewał. Pozwolił Harry'emu przerwać pocałunek, po czym odsunął się od niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok i też zaczął mu się przyglądać. Wreszcie znowu się wyszczerzył.

– Podobało mi się to – powiedział.

Draco przełknął ślinę, starając się wymyślić coś znakomitego, co mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie i zorientował się, że kompletnie nic mu nie przychodzi do głowy. Przeprosiny mijałyby się w tym momencie z celem, w dodatku nie miałby ich tak naprawdę na myśli. Pytanie, czy Harry'emu się to podobało, też było bez sensu. Wyjaśnienia brzmiały głupio.

Dlatego też Harry powiedział te słowa, łapiąc go za rękę i ściskając ją tak mocno, że aż bolało. Draco czuł, jak na jego empatię naciska w tym momencie przedziwna mieszanka emocji: zimny wiatr strachu, za którym wiał ciepły. Osądzając z wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego, ciepły wiatr musiał oznaczać podziw.

– Przez większość czasu mnie to wszystko przeraża. Ale to niczego nie _znaczy_ , Draco, i z pewnością nie powinno cię skłaniać do niańczenia mnie. – Harry podniósł głowę, oczy mu błysnęły. – I nie robię tego dlatego, że uważam, że jestem ci to winien, bo się we mnie zakochałeś, więc jeśli tak myślisz, to wybij to sobie z głowy. Zawsze myślałem, że miłość jak słońce nie może się opierać na tym, że ludzie będą sobie nawzajem czegoś winni. To tak nie działa. Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał szansę na to, że mnie ktoś w taki sposób pokocha.

Przełknął ślinę, po czym ciągnął dalej.

– I jeśli to naprawdę jest w moim zasięgu, to chcę się o to starać. To... łatwo to powiedzieć, teraz, kiedy jestem w stanie utrzymać strach na wodzy. Jestem pewien, że będą takie chwile, kiedy się potknę i będę próbował przed tym schować. Już widziałeś mnie w takich chwilach. A to pewnie w ogóle zajmie mi dużo czasu. Ale obiecuję, że będę się starał. Obiecuję ci. – Jego oddech przyśpieszył, zimny wiatr się wzmógł, zupełnie jakby zaraz Harry miał powiedzieć coś, co go przerażało bardziej niż wszystko inne. – Naprawdę tego chcę.

Draco miał dość zdrowego rozsądku, żeby pozwolić Harry'emu na rzucenie sobie szybkiego, nerwowego uśmiechu, przejście na swoje własne łóżko i szczelne zasunięcie za sobą zasłon. Najlepiej było w tym momencie niczego nie mówić. _Wciąż_ nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, a co nie brzmiałoby głupio albo bezsensownie.

Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się.

Naprawdę nic innego mu w tym momencie nie było potrzebne.


	61. Żądania i Harry, który sobie z nimi nie

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty:** **Żądania i Harry, który sobie z nimi nie radzi**

 _Harry śnił._

Tym razem znalazł się w miejscu, którego nie rozpoznawał, o ile to nie było po prostu inne pomieszczenie tego samego, starego domu, w którym był Voldemort, kiedy Harry go widział ostatnim razem. Momentalnie przypadł nisko do podłogi i nastawił uszu, nasłuchując i wyglądając jakichś śladów po Nagini.

Nic. Wyglądało na to, że zginęła.

Harry nie miał zamiaru brać dłużej swojej niewidzialności w tych wizjach za coś niepodważalnego. Podczołgał się na brzuchu przed siebie, wąsiki mu drżały, kiedy wąchał powietrze w nadziei dowiedzenia się czegoś użytecznego. Wyczuł ogień i jakiś słodki, pikantny zapach, któremu nie chciał poświęcać więcej myśli, żeby mu nie przytłoczył innych zmysłów.

– Evanie.

Harry poczuł, jak mu futerko jeży się na grzbiecie. _Ten_ głos znał. Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotka się osobiście z Voldemortem, to nie będzie musiał go widzieć, żeby go rozpoznać – co się dobrze składało, bo, jak zauważył Regulus, wciąż nie miał okazji do zobaczenia go w swoich snach.

Jego oczy wyłapały w półmroku dywan, pofałdowany tuż przed samym kominkiem. W kominku powoli dogasał ogień, rzucający więcej roztańczonych cieni niż światła jako takiego. Podłoga pod łapami Harry'ego była pokryta jakąś wykładziną, która nie miała na sobie żadnego rozpoznawalnego wzoru, mimo, że oczy Harry'ego w tej formie były znacznie lepsze od jego ludzkiej wersji. Voldemort musiał siedzieć na ułożonym w półkrąg, pofalowanym dywanie, a Rosier stał przed nim z pochyloną głową, jakby starał się nadać sobie pozory pokory, ale nie był pewny, czy w ogóle warto tego próbować.

– Tak, mój panie? – Rosier brzmiał na znudzonego. _Zupełnie, jak pisał w liście_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym przypomniał sobie, że przecież Snape powiedział mu, że nie powinien ufać niczemu, co Rosier mu napisał. Został na miejscu, nasłuchując rozmowy i od czasu do czasu wciąż wąchając powietrze, szukając w nim jakichś śladów po Nagini. Nie wyczuł nic.

– Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. – Głos Voldemorta niemal głaskał powietrze. – Moi lojalni śmierciożercy już raz trafili za mnie do więzienia. Nie chcę, żeby pozostali w nim dłużej, niż jest to konieczne. Skontaktuj się z Greybackiem. Razem z nim uwolnicie Waldena i Rabastana z ich celi w więzieniu ministerstwa.

Rosier poderwał głowę, w jego oczach pojawił się ogień zainteresowania.

– Dziękuję, mój panie – powiedział miękko. – To naprawdę jest zadanie godne naszej dwójki. Zawsze dbałeś o to, żeby mnie zacnie wynagrodzić. – Harry miał wrażenie, że niewymówione słowa po tym zdaniu brzmiały "jeśli tylko ci się w ogóle chciało mnie wynagradzać". Rosier zamilkł, po czym dodał: – Bella do nas nie dołączy?

– Nie – powiedział Voldemort. – Jest już wystarczająco zajęta przygotowaniami odpowiednich inkantacji. Wiesz, co chce zrobić?

– Wiem – powiedział po prostu Rosier. Harry machnął szybko ogonem tuż przy ziemi. _Co takiego ona chce zrobić?_

– Uważam ten plan za dość odpowiedni – powiedział Voldemort. – A ty, Evanie? – Jego głos był bezpośredni, zimny i okrutny, ale Rosier po prostu się roześmiał, jakby nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie lepszej zabawy jak odpowiadanie na pytania Mrocznego Pana.

– Oczywiście, mój panie – powiedział uprzejmie. – Bella zdaje się przy tym dobrze bawić, a Merlin jeden wie, że naprawdę przyda jej się trochę rozrywki.

Zimny głos zmienił ton.

– Nie mam zamiaru dłużej ignorować twojego naigrywania się z innych, Evanie. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze dostatecznie liczni, żebyśmy mogli sobie pozwolić na to, żeby kogoś stracić, na misji, czy przy dowolnej innej okazji. Rozumiesz mnie? Nie wolno ci dłużej ćwiczyć zaklęć torturujących na innych śmierciożercach.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Rosier. Harry wbił pazury w podłogę. _Nawet ja słyszę kpinę w jego głosie. Jakim cudem Voldemort tego nie słyszy?_ – Tym razem nasza misja jest inna. Pańskie wykwintne i skomplikowane plany postępują zgodnie z planem, więc musimy adaptować do nich nasze pozostałe misje. Tym razem planuje pan wygrać tę wojnę i zabić gnoja Potterów, który wcześniej stanął panu na drodze.

Być może Voldemorta ukoiło wysłuchanie jego własnych planów powtórzonych mu prosto w twarz, bo odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

– Tak, dokładnie. Tak. Idź, Evanie, a kiedy już skończysz, wróć tu od razu z Waldenem i Rabastanem. Muszę porozmawiać z nimi o naszych kolejnych atakach. Są pewne książki, które chcę mieć, a które znajdują się obecnie w posiadaniu tych, którzy nie zechcą mi ich podarować z własnej woli. – Harry usłyszał w tych słowach gniew zdolny do kruszenia kamieni.

– A Greyback? – zapytał Rosier.

– Następna pełnia księżyca nastąpi dopiero za kilka dni – powiedział Voldemort. – To powinno dać mu dość czasu na zajęcie odpowiedniej pozycji. Na północ, Evanie. Czas, żeby nasi wrogowie nauczyli się, jak wiele będzie ich kosztować ukrywanie mojego powrotu w tajemnicy.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Rosier z głęboką rozkoszą w głosie. Odwrócił się, żeby wyminąć dywan.

Harry uznał, że rozmowa pewnie dobiegła końca, więc przygotował się do wycofania. W mózgu wirowało mu od świeżo poznanych informacji. Zamarł jednak, kiedy zorientował się, że Rosier faktycznie obszedł dywan... i patrzył się wprost na niego.

Harry siedział nieruchomo, serce tętniło mu w uszach.

Rosier go widział. Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, a potem przymrużyły, a on sam otworzył usta. Harry przygotował się do wyrwania się z tej płaszczyzny snu siłą.

Rosier zamknął usta, puścił oczko do Harry'ego i ruszył dalej przed siebie. Harry skulił się, żeby uniknąć muśnięcia jego szat, po czym obejrzał się za nim, gapiąc się przez chwilę.

 _W co on sobie pogrywa? Przecież z przyjemnością wykonuje rozkazy swojego pana. Naprawdę chce zobaczyć, co wyniknie z mojego nadużywania mojego połączenia z Voldemortem, tylko dlatego, że wydaje mu się, że efekt może być zabawny?_

Harry postanowił przestać o tym myśleć. _Rosier i Greyback zaatakują ministerstwo_ , pomyślał, odwracając się i odbiegając od dywanu w kierunku zaciemnionego kąta pokoju, ciągnąc za więź, która łączyła go z Voldemortem i starając się obudzić. _Nie wiem, czy zdążę ich w porę fiuknąć. Na pewno wysłanie sowy w żaden sposób tutaj nie pomoże. No i nie wiem, gdzie jest ich obecne więzienie._

 _Najlepiej będzie, jeśli złapię któregoś ze strzegących szkołę aurorów. Oni będą wiedzieli, co zrobić._

Wreszcie więź przerwała się niczym pękająca, stara lina, a wizja rozpadła się wokół niego, pozwalając mu obudzić się we własnym łóżku.

* * *

Harry po prostu przez chwilę tylko mrugał głupio. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo. Poderwał się z łóżka i rzucił ku drzwiom. Nie wybierał się do Zakazanego Lasu, więc nie kłopotał się narzucaniem na siebie szat czy zaklęć ogrzewających. Zajęłyby tylko drogocenne momenty, których nie miał teraz czasu poświęcać.

– Co do cholery... – burknął ktoś za nim, ale Harry zignorował to i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, po czym zbiegł po schodach tak szybko jak mógł, żeby dostać się do pokoju wspólnego. Krew lała mu się z blizny, zalewając oczy, do tego towarzyszył mu zwykły ból głowy, na który już prawie nie zwracał uwagi. Nie wiedział, czemu Draco nie pojawił się z nim w tym śnie, ale może po prostu nie obudził się na czas. Potem o tym porozmawiają. Wszystko będzie musiało poczekać do potem, a przynajmniej do chwili, w której ostrzeże ministerstwo.

Zdał sobie sprawę z lekkiego brzęczenia, unoszącego się w pobliżu jego ucha, i zmarszczył brwi.

– _Claudo inimicum_ – szepnął, otwierając drzwi pokoju wspólnego i wychodząc na korytarz za nimi. To nie było bardzo potężne zaklęcie, ale wyglądało na to, że ktoś nasłał na niego zaklęcie naprowadzające. To powinno wystarczyć, żeby je złapać w pułapkę.

Słoik pojawił się obok niego w powietrzu i zamknął mocno wokół tego czegoś, co brzęczało mu koło ucha. Harry obrócił się i złapał go, po czym zagapił się na pełzającego po szkle żuka.

 _Nie ma czasu._ Harry pokręcił głową, wcisnął słoik do kieszeni szaty i w głowie wyciągnął mapę szkoły. _Tonks patroluje dzisiaj hol wejściowy. Do niej mam najbliżej._

Wbiegał po prowadzących do lochów schodach po dwa schodki na raz i wbiegł do holu, rozglądając się z paniką. Skrzywił się, kiedy się zorientował, że nigdzie nie widzi Tonks. _Znowu się gdzieś potknęła i przywaliła o coś głową?_ , zastanowił się. Zaledwie w ostatnim tygodniu wydarzyło się to przynajmniej trzykrotnie.

Przymrużył oczy, myśląc nad tym wszystkim. _Feverfew będzie na drugim piętrze._ Ruszył znowu, ale nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię, niemal popełniając przy tym samobójstwo.

Harry obrócił się z ostrym syknięciem i zobaczył za sobą Snape'a, patrzącego na niego surowo i krzyżującego ręce na piersi.

Nie powiedział nic, być może dlatego, że jego wzrok przeskoczył do źródła krwi na twarzy Harry'ego.

– Co musimy zrobić? – zapytał. – Jakie są wymagania twojej wizji?

– Voldemort wysyła Rosiera i Greybacka do więzienia ministerstwa – powiedział Harry. – Muszę znaleźć aurora, który powiadomi ministerstwo, ale nie mogę nikogo _znaleźć_. – Rozejrzał się, na wypadek, gdyby Tonks akurat miała się wyłonić gdzieś zza zakrętu, ale po chwili pokręcił głową. – Idę znaleźć Feverfew. No _chodź._

Snape w żaden sposób nie próbował się z nim sprzeczać, po prostu ruszył szybko za nim, z gracją dotrzymując mu kroku tuż za jego prawym ramieniem. Harry zorientował się, z pewnym niepokojem, że szkoła była cichsza tej nocy niż kiedykolwiek. Jasne, zazwyczaj kiedy był na nogach o tej porze, to spędzał ten czas poza jej murami, ale mimo wszystko to i tak było dziwne.

Schody, dla odmiany, poszły im na rękę i zdołali dostać się na drugie piętro bez konieczności kilkukrotnego wracania się. Umysł Harry'ego ciągle starał się wycenić czasy i odległości, ale ciągle odbijał się od niewiadomych. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się obecne więzienie ministerstwa i jak ciężkimi osłonami jest otoczone, nie miał pojęcia kiedy Rosier i Greyback mogą się tam dostać ani którędy spróbują się włamać.

Harry zaryzykował krzyk w dół korytarza, ponieważ na tym piętrze nie mieszkało wielu ludzi.

– Feverfew!

Bez odpowiedzi. Harry obejrzał się na Snape'a, który przymrużył oczy i rzucił nieznane Harry'emu zaklęcie, od którego końcówka jego różdżki rozpaliła się na czerwono. Chwilę potem Snape zaklął szpetnie.

– Co się stało? – zażądał Harry, myśląc o patrolach tej nocy. Na trzecim piętrze powinien się znajdować Haverbull, jeśli naprawdę będą musieli się udać tak wysoko.

– Feverfew jest nieosiągalny, gdziekolwiek jest – powiedział krótko Snape. – Śpi, albo jest ranny do tego stopnia, że nie jest w stanie nam odpowiedzieć.

Harry zamarł.

– Wydaje się panu, że Tonks jest...

– Prawdopodobnie w tym samym stanie, tak. – Snape przyglądał się rzucanym przez pochodnie cieniom, jakby niczego innego w tej chwili nie pragnął jak tego, żeby zburzyć otaczające ich ściany. – Podejrzewam, że na nic nam się nie przyda szykanie pana Haverbulla i pozostałych. Ktokolwiek to zrobił na pewno nie był na tyle głupi, żeby przegapić kogokolwiek z naszej wesołej gromadki aurorów. – Jego głos był gęsty od pogardy.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– W takim razie druga opcja – powiedział, odwracając się w kierunku Snape'a. – Czy myśli pan, że mógłbym fiuknąć Scrimgeoura z pańskiego pokoju?

– Może pan to zrobić z mojego, panie Potter.

Harry podskoczył i obrócił się. Profesor McGonagall stała za nim, trzymając w ręku świeczkę i przyglądając mu się z przymrużonymi oczami. Wokół jej kostek owinęła się błękitna linia osłony, która zamruczała jak kot, kiedy Harry na nią zerknął.

– Chodźcie ze mną, szybko – dodała, kiedy Harry i Snape tak po prostu stali, gapiąc się na nią. – Już wcześniej tego wieczoru wyczułam, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy osłony zaczęły jęczeć. Niestety, nie były w stanie podać mi natury zagrożenia. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – A może wciąż nie jestem dość do nich dostrojona, żeby je zrozumieć.

– A Dumbledore? – zapytał Harry, mijając ją i kierując się w stronę drzwi do jej prywatnych komnat.

– Nie wiem – powiedziała McGonagall. – Kiedy zbliżyłam się do gabinetu dyrektora, zobaczyłam jak korytarzem biegnie jakaś ciemna postać. Ruszyłam w pościg, ale zgubiłam ją gdzieś na trzecim piętrze. Nie widziałam też na nim nigdzie aurora Haverbulla.

Harry kiwnął krótko głową i wszedł do jej pokoi. Były jasno oświetlone, ciepłe i wesołe, co zobaczył kątem oka, bo jedyne, co go w nich w tej chwili obchodziło, to kominek. Wziął szczyptę proszku fiuu z naczynia na podeście i cisnął nim w płomienie.

– Gabinet ministra magii! – zawołał.

Przez chwilę płomienie zatańczyły, zmieniając kolor na jasnozielony, po czym nagle wyrzuciły proszek fiuu z kominka. Harry zakaszlał i zasłonił opryskaną proszkiem twarz. Obrócił się, nie przejmując się tym, że właśnie narobił bałaganu na dywanie McGonagall.

– Co się stało? – zażądał. – Czy tak się dzieje, kiedy gabinet ministra ma wyłączoną sieć fiuu? – Podejrzewał, że powinien był to przewidzieć. Ostatecznie, przecież był środek nocy.

– Nie – powiedziała McGonagall, blada jak ściana. – Tak się dzieje, kiedy ktoś zablokował kominkowi dostęp do sieci fiuu jako takiej. – Podeszła bliżej i zajrzała do swojego kominka, jakby miała nadzieję, że znajdzie w nim jakiś problem i go naprawi.

Harry zaklął i olał to, jak obaj profesorowie krzyknęli jednocześnie z oburzeniem "Potter!".

– Czyli ktoś zablokował sieć fiuu i załatwił aurorów – powiedział. – To zostawia nam aportowanie się do ministerstwa, może...

Dłoń Snape'a opadła na jego ramię i zacisnęła się na nim mocno.

– Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, Harry – powiedział, głosem, który bardziej brzmiał jak rozkaz niż stwierdzenie faktu. – W ministerstwie znajduje się tylko kilka miejsc, które nie mają osłon przeciw aportacji, a nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie dowolne z nich wyobrazić sobie wystarczająco wyraźnie. Nie _pozwolę_ na to, żebyś mi się tu rozszczepił.

– Ale przecież muszę jakoś ostrzec Scrimgeoura – sprzeciwił się Harry, przechylając głowę na bok i patrząc gniewnie na Snape'a. Zobaczył, że jego opiekun się wzdrygnął i zastanowił się, dlaczego. _Może nie lubi widzieć jak moja twarz krwawi. Nie rozumiem, czemu. Przecież to się zdarza bez przerwy._

– Wyślij mu sowę – powiedział Snape.

– Ale to _za długo_...

– Harry. – McGonagall stanęła przed nim. – Skąd masz tę informację?

Harry westchnął. _Powinienem był wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później zażąda wyjaśnień._

– Czasami mam wizje związane z Voldemortem – powiedział. – W tej słyszałem, jak rozkazuje Rosierowi i Greybackowi zaatakowanie nowego więzienia, które wybudowało ministerstwo.

– W takim razie ostrzeżenie ministerstwa i tak nie zdałoby się na wiele – powiedziała mu cicho McGonagall. – Trochę by im zeszło poinformowanie więzienia o sytuacji, bo z tego, co słyszałam, celowo zbudowano je w pewnej odległości od ministerstwa, oddzielnie je obwarowano zaklęciami i stworzono go tak, żeby prawie nie dało się go znaleźć. Rosier i Greyback – skrzywiła się, jakby przełknęła coś paskudnego, kiedy wymawiała to nazwisko – mogą nawet nie być w stanie go _znaleźć_. Wiem, że minister Scrimgeour nie podał lokacji więzienia nikomu, kto nie musiał absolutnie o nim wiedzieć.

– Jeśli ktoś ma znaleźć jakiś na to sposób, to Rosier na pewno znajdzie – powiedział Harry i zawahał się, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę powinien powiedzieć profesor McGonagall o swoich pojedynkach z Rosierem.

Snape przyklęknął przy nim i zmusił Harry'ego do spojrzenia na niego, wbijając w niego przeciągłe, przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Harry – powiedział. – Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby twoi wrogowie przekonali cię o swojej wszechwiedzy. Dla Rosiera to wszystko to tylko gra. On zawsze taki był. Podejrzewam, że Minerwa ma rację i odbiją się obaj od osłon, którymi otoczone jest więzienie, i zawiodą w swojej misji. Co powinno nas w tej chwili obchodzić najbardziej to bezpieczeństwo szkoły. Czyżby umknęło ci jakimś cudem, że ktoś, może nawet kilka osób, zdołało powalić wytrenowanych aurorów, patrolujących szkołę, a potem zblokować naszą sieć fiuu?

Harry westchnął cicho i zamarł, kiedy Regulus odezwał się w jego głowie, tonem zaspanego niedowierzania.

 _Pokaż im tego żuka, którego złapałeś wcześniej._

– Chwila – powiedział Harry z roztargnieniem, poklepując się po swoich szatach nocnych. Wyciągnął słoik, stworzony przez zaklęcie _Claudo inimicum_ , po czym podniósł go do światła. Żuk wspinał się po ściankach z determinacją, jakby był przekonany, że znajdzie w szkle jakąś szczelinę, przez którą zdoła się wyrwać na wolność. Owad sam w sobie nie wyglądał na nic szczególnego, może poza delikatnym obramowaniem wokół jego antenek, które wyglądało jak okulary, ale Harry pamiętał inne okazje, kiedy słyszał brzęczenie owada tuż przy swojej głowie i był przekonany, że to _musi_ mieć z tym coś wspólnego. – Profesor McGonagall. Złapałem tego żuka, kiedy wychodziłem z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wie pani może coś na jego temat? Może to jakiś niezarejestrowany animag?

Profesorka transmutacji niemal porwała słoik z jego ręki. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym jej usta nagle zwęziły się do cienkiej kreski.

– W rzeczy samej, panie Potter – powiedziała, po czym postawiła słoik na podłodze i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że szkło zniknęło. Żuk momentalnie rzucił się do ucieczki.

McGonagall wypaliła skomplikowaną inkantację, z której Harry nie zrozumiał nawet połowy. Żuka otoczyło ostre światło i chwilę potem Rita Skeeter opadła ciężko na podłogę. Jej ubrania były w nieładzie, a okulary zsuwały jej się z nosa.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Cholera jasna, powinienem był się domyślić. Była w pokoju przesłuchań, kiedy Knot i Umbridge mnie przepytywali. Nic dziwnego, że wiedziała co wtedy zaszło._

McGonagall stanęła nad Skeeter, celując w nią różdżką.

– Jesteś nam winna kilka wyjaśnień – powiedziała, najwyraźniej nie potrzebując żadnej pomocy w rozpoznaniu tej kobiety. – Jak udało ci się dostać na teren szkoły?

Skeeter rzuciła Harry'emu błagalne spojrzenie. Harry tylko na nią łypnął. Ich umowa nie obejmowała czegoś takiego. Skeeter przykleiła sobie chorobliwy uśmiech na twarz i obróciła się, żeby spojrzeć znowu na McGonagall.

– Czy wiedziała pani, że niezarejestrowany animag może przeniknąć przez osłony Hogwartu, jeśli tylko trzyma się blisko skóry jakiegoś ucznia? – zapytała. – To naprawdę niezłe odkrycie, niech pani przyzna szczerze. Zwykle jechałam na karku pana Pottera. – Jej głos nabrał wesołego, trajkotliwego tonu, kiedy zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju. – Mieszka pani w innych warunkach niż to sobie wyobrażałam, wie pani? Wydawało mi się, że tu będą tylko gryfońskie kolory i takie tam. Naprawdę niezła robota z...

– Czy to ty uśpiłaś aurorów i zamknęłaś szkolną sieć fiuu? – zapytała beznamiętnie McGonagall. – Odpowiedz mi, zanim transmutuję cię w jajko i zdepczę.

Harry musiał pochylić głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

– Nie! – zaskrzeczała Skeeter. – Oczywiście, że nie! Nie wiedziałam nawet, że coś jest nie tak, póki nie usłyszałam, jak o tym rozmawiacie! – Skuliła się, wyglądając jak kupka nieszczęścia, patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, ręce jej się trzęsły. Harry zastanawiał się, czy drżą dlatego, że brakowało jej notatnika i pióra. Instynkty reporterskie Skeeter wciąż były w pełni sił. Napisze o tym, jeśli tylko będzie miała szansę.

To poprowadziło do kolejnego pomysłu.

– Czy widziałaś może _kto_ to zrobił? – zapytał.

Skeeter westchnęła i obróciła się w jego kierunku, kręcąc z żalem głową. Harry może i przejąłby się jej smutną miną, gdyby jej w ogóle nie znał.

– Nie. Przez cały wieczór byłam z tobą. Zwykle jesteś w centrum zainteresowania – dodała.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Domyślasz się chyba, że to oznacza, że musimy zmienić nasz układ? – zapytał.

– Układ? – zapytała McGonagall.

– Rita i ja mieliśmy układ – powiedział Harry, którego gniew rósł statecznie, jak przypominał sobie wszystkie okazje, kiedy absolutnie nie chciał, żeby go ktokolwiek zobaczył. – Prawda, Rito? Powiedziałem ci, że będę ci dawał historie, a ty w zamian będziesz ze mną konsultować te, które napisałaś. Nie było w naszej umowie niczego o tym, że możesz mnie szpiegować i w ten sposób zdobywać nowy materiał do swoich artykułów. Z pewnością nie wspomniałaś, że jesteś niezarejestrowaną animaginią. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuję na nowy układ i tym razem możesz być pewna, że wszelkie negocjacje będą przechylały szalę na moją stronę.

Skeeter zmarszczyła na niego brwi, ale pochyliła głowę. Wiedziała, kiedy nie ma podstaw do wykłócania się, ale Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że i tak spróbuje tak ustawić omawianie negocjacji, żeby zostawić sobie jak największe pole do popisu.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall ze zmęczeniem. – Czy ja w ogóle _chcę_ wiedzieć, czemu układa się pan z panną Skeeter, zamiast od razu zaraportować ją do ministerstwa?

– Ponieważ jest użyteczna – powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. – Chociaż – dodał, kiedy jego pamięć dogoniła obecne wydarzenia i Regulus znowu go szturchnął – naprawdę najpierw powinienem powiadomić o wszystkim ministra Scrimgeoura, chociażby sową, skoro nie mam innego wyjścia. Ufam, że jak wrócę, to wciąż cię tu znajdę, Rito? Jeśli mi stąd znikniesz, to obawiam się, że jednak będę zmuszony do napisania do biura niewłaściwego wykorzystania magii.

Skeeter kiwnęła głową.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy Harry złapał za klamkę – można wiedzieć, gdzie pan się wybiera?

 _Ona jest głucha, czy co?_ Harry nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Wysłać sowę do ministra. Przecież właśnie to powiedziałem.

– Podczas gdy nieznane zagrożenie biega po szkole, unieruchamiając aurorów i sieć fiuu. – Głos McGonagall nie zrobił z tego nawet pytania. – Naprawdę mi się nie wydaje, panie Potter. Zostanie pan tutaj, gdzie jest pan bezpieczny. – Harry odwrócił się akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak wplecione w kamienie osłony zaczynają się żarzyć na czerwono i żółto. – Poza gabinetem dyrektora, mój pokój jest w tej chwili najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Hogwarcie.

Harry zwalczył w sobie pragnienie warknięcia. Do tej pory współpraca McGonagall była niezbędna, ale teraz naprawdę żałował, że ich znalazła. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a.

Twarz Snape'a była bez wyrazu.

– Harry – powiedział cicho – nie sądzisz, że minister będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób to odkryłeś? Wciąż nie wymyśliliśmy przekonującego kłamstwa, które by to wyjaśniało. O ile nie chcesz wyjawić istnienia swoich wizji... – Zamilkł na moment. Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi. – Tak mi się wydawało. Albo atak Rosiera i Greybacka zawiedzie, co mi się wydaje najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją, a minister potem i tak się dowie o ich próbie, albo się powiedzie, a twoje ostrzeżenie sprawi, że będziesz wyglądał, jakbyś był z nimi w kontakcie. Gdyby nie to, że sam Hogwart został w tej chwili zaatakowany, to zostałbym z tobą i pomógł wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, ale w tej sytuacji naprawdę wydaje mi się, że najlepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli po prostu tutaj zostaniesz. Nie stracę cię. – W miarę jak mówił, jego głos robił się coraz głębszy, a twarz coraz bardziej zacięta.

Harry zamknął oczy i przecisnął słowa między zębami i gulą w gardle.

– Niech będzie. Powiadomię ministra o moich wizjach. Czy możemy już iść do sowiarni?

– To nie rozwiązuje problemu potencjalnego wroga w Hogwarcie – powiedział Snape.

– Niech was wszystkich... – Harry odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i Snape rzucił na nie zaklęcie zamykające. Chwilę później oblazły je ciężkie, szkolne osłony. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że McGonagall płonie czerwonym i żółtym światłem. Opuściła rękę i rzuciła mu surowe spojrzenie.

– Jest pan najbardziej prawdopodobnym celem, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Może poza pańskim bratem, ale upewniłam się, że wokół jego pokoju w wieży Gryffindoru znajdują się równie mocne osłony. Ta wycieczka do sowiarni nie jest tak ważna jak upewnienie się, że nic się panu nie stanie.

– Ale przecież dzisiaj ktoś może zginąć przeze mnie! – Harry nie rozumiał, jak _oni_ nie mogą tego zrozumieć. Zacisnął pięści i poczuł, jak jego furia się w nim przeciąga, choć to, na szczęście, był tylko zwykły gniew, a nie mroczna wściekłość, którą zamknął w lodowej klatce. – Rosier i Greyback _mogą_ znaleźć drogę do więzienia i zabić tam strażników. A jak to im się nie uda, to pewnie zabiją z frustracji kogoś w ministerstwie. Czy do was nie dociera, że...

 _Harry._

Harry zamknął usta ze szczęknięciem, ponieważ to był Regulus, który może podda mu jakieś porządne argumenty.

 _Rozumiesz, że mam rację, prawda, Regulusie? Muszę iść._ Zaczął zbierać w sobie siły, żeby przedrzeć się przez osłony Hogwartu. Jeszcze nigdy nie próbował robić tego w pokoju, w którym tak wiele z nich było rozbudzonych, ale był gotów spróbować. Tu chodziło o czyjeś życie, życie, które mógł uratować.

 _Nie, naprawdę mi się wydaje, że to oni mają rację_ , powiedział Regulus. _Unieruchomienie sieci fiuu i aurorów wydaje się być atakiem takim wycelowanym prosto w ciebie. Czy to nie dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że stało się to akurat w noc, kiedy Voldemort planuje swój pierwszy rajd? Nie, naprawdę nie sądzę. Zostań tutaj, Harry._

– Jeśli ktoś na mnie poluje – powiedział na głos Harry – to pewnie najpierw ruszą w kierunku pokojów Slytherinu...

– Które również już zdążyłam otoczyć odpowiednimi osłonami – powiedziała McGonagall z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. – Aktywowałam je, kiedy jeszcze wydawało mi się, że jest pan bezpieczny w swoim pokoju wspólnym. Wygląda na to, że już musiał pan wtedy wyjść. Zapewniam pana jednak, jeśli cokolwiek grozi panu Malfoyowi i wszystkim pozostałym, to od razu się o tym dowiem.

Harry znowu się spiął. Odcinali wszelkie rozsądne, przekonujące argumenty, których mógłby przeciw nim użyć. To pozostawiało mu tylko walkę z osłonami i skok do sowiarni. Wolałby skoczyć do samego ministerstwa, ale Snape miał rację: kilka pokojów, które był w stanie sobie wyraźnie przypomnieć, na pewno było osłonięte przeciw aportacji, a próba skoku na tak potężny dystans, ze Szkocji do Londynu, kiedy się nie znało konkretnych, nieosłoniętych miejsc, było pewnym samobójstwem.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall, której głos zrobił się nagle chłodny. – Proszę w tej chwili przestać. Osłony i tak są już osłabione, zarówno przez wyczyny Mulcibera, jak i podzielenie ich między mną a dyrektorem. Jak panu się wydaje, co się stanie, kiedy pan wyrwie w nich teraz dziurę?

Harry zaklął i obrócił się, tworząc gestem ręki drewnianą figurę i podpalając ją. Poczuł, jak McGonagall podskakuje, kiedy osłony drgnęły razem z nią, ale popioły i ogień nie sięgnęły jej ścian czy dywanu. Harry stworzył i spopielił jeszcze kilka figur, żeby ulżyć swojemu temperamentowi, po czym odwrócił się do nich z powrotem.

– Dobra – powiedział. – Zostanę tutaj. Zadowoleni? – _On_ nie był, czuł jak serce mu wali na myśl o tych wszystkich ludziach, których mógł ostrzec, a którzy bez tego zginą, ale miał też swoje zobowiązania wobec innych. Pośród nich znajdowało się utrzymywanie samego siebie przy życiu, jak i nie rozrywanie na strzępy osłon, które ochraniały ich przed śmierciożercami.

– Bardziej niż sobie wyobrażasz – powiedziała McGonagall. Jej głos zrobił się cieplejszy. – Harry, czasami musisz najpierw wziąć pod uwagę swoje własne bezpieczeństwo i pozostawić innych ludzi ich własnym obowiązkom. Rozumiesz mnie?

Harry rozumiał. Po prostu tego nienawidził, tak strasznie, koszmarnie i z pasją.

Musiał się jednak w międzyczasie zająć czymś użytecznym, poza wydeptywaniem dziury w dywanie, albo spopielaniem kolejnych drewnianych figur. Odwrócił się do Skeeter, która wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło, że uniknęła reszty przesłuchania. Skuliła się z powrotem, kiedy zobaczyła jego minę.

– Panno Skeeter – powiedział Harry, w którego głosie pojawił się każdy możliwy rodzaj fałszywej uprzejmości. – Skoro już jesteśmy na siebie skazani, to proponuję, żebyśmy ponownie omówili nasz układ.

* * *

Snape wydłużył krok jak tylko znalazł się daleko od Harry'ego. Opuścili gabinet McGonagall dopiero nad ranem, kiedy auror Feverfew zapukał do drzwi i zapytał skołowanym tonem, czy nic się nikomu nie stało i czy ktoś wie może, czemu ma wielkiego guza na głowie i nie pamięta niczego z ostatnich kilku godzin. Snape eskortował Harry'ego z powrotem do lochów, nie spuszczając go nawet na chwilę z oka, po czym powiedział, że idzie złapać choć chwilę snu przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Harry kiwnął sennie głową, najwyraźniej mając w planach to samo.

Pokrwawiona twarz Harry'ego prześladowała go przez cały czas, kiedy czekał aż drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu się zamkną do końca. Harry przez większość czasu nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z jej istnienia, poza mamrotaniem od czasu do czasu, że naprawdę wolałby, żeby Snape i McGonagall przestali się na niego z jej powodu gapić. Snape podejrzewał, że chłopiec powoli przyzwyczaja się do swoich wizji.

 _Wolałbym, żeby się nie przyzwyczajał._

Snape wiedział już, kogo sam podejrzewa o to całe zamieszanie z aurorami i siecią fiuu, i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby uszło mu to na sucho.

Zaczął rzucanie zaklęć jak tylko zatrzymał się przed drzwiami gabinetu profesora do obrony przed mroczną magią i zapukał uprzejmie do drzwi. Nie znalazł na aurorach śladu zaklęć, których się spodziewał, ale to nic nie oznaczało. Karkarow był dyrektorem Durmstrangu. Z pewnością znał i nauczał mrocznych sztuk, o których nawet nie słyszano w Hogwarcie.

Karkarow otworzył drzwi, przesłaniając dłonią ziewnięcie. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył Snape'a, co dało Snape'owi czas na pochwycenie wzrokiem spojrzenia swojego starego towarzysza broni i wdarcie się do jego umysłu legilimencją.

Stanął pośród tego, co reprezentowało umysł Karkarowa: głęboki, sosnowy las, w którym powietrze było gęste od powoli sunącej mgły. Wspomnienia mijały go, w żaden sposób niestrzeżone, więc Snape pochwycił jedno z nich.

 _Koszmar, sen o Voldemorcie przyzywającym swoich śmierciożerców. Snape z niemałym trudem rozpoznał w scenerii jeden z opuszczonych domów, których używali jako kwater głównych przed upadkiem Mrocznego Pana. Karkarow pamiętał, jak dygotał na podłodze, czując konwulsje po wielu cruciatusach i zastanawiając się co on właściwie tutaj robi._

Snape wycofał się z koszmaru z warknięciem i chwycił za kolejny.

 _Bardziej normalny sen, bezsensowny ciąg żołnierzy maszerujących po mozaice._

Snape wyrwał się z niego i ruszył w głąb lasu z zamiarem znalezienia czegokolwiek, co mogłoby sugerować, że Karkarow miał cokolwiek wspólnego z obezwładnieniem aurorów i wyłączeniem kominków. Wtedy jednak umysł Karkarowa zaczął mu stawiać opór, naciskając na niego, a zimna mgła owinęła się wokół jego nóg, starając się go wypchnąć na zewnątrz. Snape wiedział, że mógłby zostać na miejscu, ale nie bez uszkadzania pamięci krótkotrwałej swojej ofiary.

Otrząsnął się z transu i skupił wzrok na zaskoczonej i oburzonej twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.

– Można wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz, Severusie? – syknął Karkarow. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jakby miało to w jakiś sposób ochronić go przed kolejnymi atakami na jego umysł. – Mówiłem ci przecież, nie służę już Mrocznemu Panu. Nie służyłem mu od ostatniej wojny. Co to miało być?

Snape przymrużył oczy. To prawda, Karkarow pamiętał tylko sny, które pozostały mu na powierzchni umysłu i w dodatku nigdy nie był za dobrym aktorem. Miałby problemy z ukrywaniem swoich prawdziwych intencji, gdyby naprawdę zamierzał zdradzić szkołę. Wspomnienia ataków na aurorów z pewnością znajdowałyby się gdzieś pośród tych, które Snape przeglądał.

– Zeszłej nocy ktoś przypuścił atak na aurorów, którzy patrolują naszą szkołę – powiedział chłodno. – Aurorów, którzy są tutaj, by strzec Harry'ego Pottera, który jest, jak wiesz, moim wychowankiem. Pamiętam stare rajdy, Igorze, i pamiętam, że zwykle twoim właśnie zadaniem było pozbywanie się strażników i innych rodzajów ochrony, których nie chciało się zabijać Mrocznemu Panu. – _Ponieważ do niczego innego się nie nadawałeś_ , dodała jego pamięć w cichej złośliwości.

Karkarow zarumienił się, jakby usłyszał te przepełnione kpiną słowa.

– Ale się zmieniłem – wypalił. – Zapytaj swojego _wychowanka_ , w końcu odbył ze mną już kilka rozmów na ten temat. – Wyprostował się dumnie, co było niedorzeczne w tej sytuacji, ponieważ był niższy od Snape'a. – Miałem czternaście lat na tą decyzję i tak, doszedłem do wniosku, że _nie podoba_ mi się życie kogoś naznaczonego – czy Naznaczonego – i wiecznie gotowego do ucieczki. Jeśli... jeśli Mroczny Pan naprawdę wraca, to chcę pomóc w walce z nim. – Zakończył z dreszczem, ale oczy płonęły mu z determinacji, którą Snape musiał uszanować, nawet jeśli jeszcze nigdy jej w nim nie widział.

Snape stłamsił w sobie warknięcie. _Harry nawet mi nie wspomniał, że z nim rozmawiał. To wyjaśnia przynajmniej, czemu Harry nie wspomniał ani razu, że go podejrzewa. Pewnie w ogóle znalazł się poza jego kręgiem podejrzeń._

 _Ale niby czemu? Przecież to były śmierciożerca o koszmarnej reputacji..._

 _Czyli ktoś taki jak ty, Severusie?_

Snape syknął i odsunął się od drzwi. Pragnął znaleźć coś niewłaściwego w historii Karkarowa, ale jego własna legilimencja podpowiedziałaby mu, gdyby mężczyzna kłamał i naprawdę mu się wydawało, że tak nie było.

 _Ludzie naprawdę mogą się zmienić, jak im dać ponad dekadę._

Snape wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy, bo znajdowała się zaledwie o krok od tego rodzaju sentymentalnego bezsensu, który czuł, kiedy czekał na osąd Wizengamotu, i skupił się na czymś ważniejszym. _To znaczy, że w szkole znajduje się ktoś jeszcze, kto chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego._

– Jeśli odkryję, że w jakiś sposób skrzywdziłeś Harry'ego, Igorze... – szepnął.

– Znajdziesz mnie i zabijesz. Wiem. – Karkarow wyglądał na znudzonego, kiedy zamykał drzwi.

Snape powrócił do swoich pokojów, mimo, że wciąż był zanadto spięty na to, żeby zasnąć. Wciąż miał do ocenienia wyjątkowo koszmarny zbiór esejów z eliksirów, napisany głównie przez trzeciorocznych Puchonów, niewątpliwie najdurniejszą klasę w tej szkole. Ci na czwartym roczniku i powyżej mieli już jakieś pojęcie o eliksirach, ci na pierwszym i drugim byli pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem, żeby robić coś wybitnie głupiego, ale Puchoni z trzeciego roku zdawali się być bandą szaleńców, zapisujących w swoich esejach każdą bzdurę, jaka im akurat przyszła do głowy.

Ocenianie ich go uspokoi bardziej niż cokolwiek innego będzie w stanie, do tego wprowadzi go w odpowiedni nastrój przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

* * *

Tego ranka Harry spodziewał się spojrzeń. Przed wypuszczeniem Skeeter, podyktował jej artykuł, który chciał zobaczyć tego dnia w gazecie. Pomaszerował rezolutnie do stołu Slytherinu, pozornie wszystkich ignorując, ale tym razem nasłuchując uważnie mamrotania, które się rozlegało wokół niego.

Zajął swoje miejsce z lekkim uśmiechem. Większość szeptów było jakąś wersją "On na serio chce to zrobić?". Większość uczniów jednak widziała też pokaz Wielu sprzed dwóch tygodni i zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że tak, podchodzi do tego zupełnie serio. Harry nalał sobie szklanki soku z dyni, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że ręce mu się nawet nie trzęsą. Rozgłos nie był taką złą rzeczą, kiedy był w stanie go kontrolować.

 _A muszę zacząć to robić. Voldemort rozkłada skrzydła i szykuje się do lotu. Muszę zrobić to samo._

– Nie mów, że naprawdę miałeś to na myśli – powiedziała Milicenta, uderzając gazetą w stół przed nim.

Harry zerknął spokojnie na nagłówek, który znajdował się na drugiej stronie.

 _ **HARRY POTTER CHCE WYZWOLIĆ MAGICZNE STWORZENIA**_

 _Autorka: Rita Skeeter_

 _W ekskluzywnym wywiadzie, przeprowadzonym zeszłej nocy z Prorokiem, pan Harry Potter, sławny już ze swoich bohaterskich dokonań w trakcie tegorocznego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, wyznał, że strasznie współczuje magicznym stworzeniom zamieszkującym nasz czarodziejski świat._

– _Większość z nich jest spętana sieciami – wyjaśnił. – Sieci sprawiają, że robią się potulne, każą im nam służyć, powstrzymują je przed krzywdzeniem nas. Niektóre co prostsze sieci zmuszają je do zatrzymania się w miejscu po prostu po to, żebyśmy mogli na nie popatrzeć. Niemal wszystkie magiczne stworzenia, które do tej pory spotkałem, mają takie sieci: skrzaty domowe, jednorożce, centaury, widłowęże, morskie stworzenia... można praktycznie wymieniać bez końca._

 _Zapytany, kto narzucił sieci na te stworzenia, Potter wyjaśnił, że są one jeszcze z czasów antycznych._

– _Nie sądzę, żeby ważne było to, kto je narzucił – rzucanie na kogoś winy nie ma większego sensu – powiedział. – Najważniejsze teraz to_ _pozbycie_ _się tych sieci. Większość magicznych stworzeń i tak nie ma większego kontaktu z czarodziejskim światem, albo są chętne do podjęcia negocjacji pod tym względem._

 _Potter z pewnością coś wie na ten temat. Zeszłego maja uwolnił dementorów, odsyłając ich z powrotem do koszmarów, przez co ministerstwo musiało znaleźć nowych strażników do Azkabanu. Wyznał też, że uwolnił jednorożce, które zamieszkiwały Zakazany Las, znajdujący się na terenach Hogwartu i dodał, że planuje używać swojej potężnej mocy do niszczenia sieci, ponieważ uważa to za najważniejsze zadanie swojego życia..._

– Pokaż mu lepiej artykuł na pierwszej stronie – jęknęła Pansy, dźgając Milicentę łokciem.

Milicenta przewróciła z powrotem stronę i Harry skrzywił się na widok tego nagłówka, który został napisany przez Melindę Honeywhistle.

 _ **WIĘZIENIE POD MINISTERSTWEM ZAATAKOWANE, UCIEKŁO DWÓCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW**_

Harry przejrzał pobieżnie artykuł, klnąc pod nosem. Jedyna dobra rzecz, to że nikt nie zginął. Co prawda na to, że nikt też nie rozpoznał Rosiera i Greybacka jako atakujących, ale wszyscy zdawali się dość pewni tego, że ci włamali się z powodzeniem do więzienia i uwolnili Waldena Macnaira i Rabastana Lestrange'a.

 _Tak czy inaczej powinienem wysłać o tym list do Scrimgeoura_ , pomyślał, pocierając oczy. _Teraz muszę tylko o tym pamiętać._

– To też ma coś z tobą wspólnego, co? – szepnął Draco, który dopiero co dołączył do niego przy stole.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry, wzdychając ciężko. Zerknął na Dracona z ukosa. – Wybacz, że nie zabrałem cię ze sobą, ale cóż, wszystko zaszło raczej niespodziewanie.

– Tak mi się wydawało – powiedział Draco, przechylając głowę i przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu. – Gdybyś miał dość czasu na to, żeby mnie obudzić i wyjaśnić wszystko, ale tego mimo to nie zrobił, to byłbym zły.

Harry kiwnął głową, pojmując wiadomość i wagę, jaką do niej przykładał Draco. Usatysfakcjonowany, Draco odwrócił się i zabrał się za śniadanie.

Regulus zarechotał w jego głowie i powiedział coś koszmarnie nieokrzesanego, na co Harry nawet nie spróbował odpowiedzieć.

Sięgnął po talerz pełen wędzonych śledzi i odetchnął powoli. Nie tylko rzucane na niego spojrzenia tak go wytrącały z równowagi. Wydarzenia złapały go zeszłej nocy za kołnierz i pociągnęły za sobą, a teraz czuł się, jakby brał udział w wyścigach z Voldemortem, żeby zobaczyć, któremu z nich uda się zebrać więcej sojuszników w krótszym czasie.

 _I kto zdoła swoich utrzymać przy sobie_ , pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie oczko, które Rosier mu puścił w wizji.

 _Przestań o nim myśleć. Przecież i tak jest szalony. Chce tylko sprawić, żebyś zaczął go uważać za kogoś istotnego. Co nie odpowiada na pytanie jak mu się właściwie udało cię zauważyć, ale z drugiej strony, to tylko jedno z wielu pytań względem jego, na które pewnie nigdy nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi._

– _Potter._

Harry podskoczył. Milicenta najwyraźniej już od kilku chwil starała się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ponieważ pochylała się coraz niżej w jego kierunku, marszcząc brwi.

– Zapytałam, czy naprawdę masz to na myśli – powiedziała. – Czy naprawdę chcesz wyzwolić wszystkie magiczne stworzenia.

Harry z premedytacją zjadł śledzia zanim jej odpowiedział.

– Ewentualnie – powiedział. – Chyba wystarczająco szczegółowo wyjaśniłem w tym artykule, jak bardzo jest to skomplikowane. – Powiedział Skeeter, że naprawdę musi to zawrzeć w swoim artykule, bo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek uznał, że ma zamiar nastąpić na czyjąkolwiek wolną wolę podczas rozwiązywania sieci. – Wiem, na przykład, że nie mogę tak po prostu biegać i uwalniać wszędzie skrzatów domowych. Ich sytuacja pewnie będzie najcięższa do rozwiązania i najdłużej mi zajmie. Może poza wilkołakami – dodał, marszcząc brwi i przypominając sobie wilka Remusa, który warczał na niego z nienawiścią. – Możliwe, że umrę, zanim uda mi się osiągnąć wszystkiego, czego chcę. Ale to dobry początek i oznacza, że...

– Czyli to jest twój ostateczny cel. – Głos Milicenty był bezbarwny.

Harry zamrugał.

– No nie, nie _ostateczny_. Ale jeden z moich celów, tak. Chcę wyzwolić magiczne stworzenia. Wiedziałaś o tym. Czy wydawało ci się, że w imię tego porzucę twoją rodzinę? Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jeśli potrzebujesz o tym powiedzieć...

– Wydawało nam się, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku staniesz po stronie Mroku – szepnęła Pansy, pochylając się w jego kierunku. – Albo przynajmniej po jednej z mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin. To są przecież twoi najbardziej znakomici i najbliżsi ci sojusznicy, w dodatku odebrałeś magię przywódcy Światła, Dumbledore'owi. Prędzej czy później zadeklarujesz się Mrokowi, nie?

Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy mały problem – powiedział.

– Byłam na tym spotkaniu, Potter – powiedziała Milicenta niemal bezgłośnie, upewniając się, że te słowa nie dotrą go nikogo poza nią, Harrym, Pansy i Draconem. – Wiem, że obiecałeś Arabelli Zabini, że nigdy nie staniesz się Świetlistym Panem.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry. – I mam zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

– No ale w takim razie – powiedziała Pansy – czy to nie znaczy, że _musisz_ zostać...

– Nie, tak naprawdę to nie – powiedział Harry, wracając do swojego śniadania.

Nie przestali się na niego gapić. Tym razem Harry celowo nie podnosił wzroku, bo był nimi zirytowany. _Byłem pewien, że zrozumieją. Milicenta przecież powinna, słyszała jak mówiłem, że ludzie są dla mnie ważniejsi od magii. A może rozumieją, ale i tak im się wydaje, że wiedzą lepiej. Podejrzewam, że głupotą było przypuszczanie, że czaszki niektórych mrocznych czarodziejów okażą się cieńsze od niektórych świetlistych._

Skończył śniadanie i pośpiesznie udał się na eliksiry. Po drodze układał w głowie list do Scrimgeoura. Nie tylko wspomni w nim imiona Rosiera i Greybacka, jak i ostrzeże go przed potencjalnymi rajdami, jakie Greyback może przypuścić na północy, czy instrukcji, jaką Macnair i Rabastan otrzymali względem udania się na poszukiwania książek – już wymyślił, w jaki sposób ukryć swoje źródło informacji, przecież Scrimgeour już wiedział, że Harry ma przyjaciela, który nazywa siebie Dziecięciem Gwiazd i który czasem wysyłał mu ostrzeżenia – ale chciał też ostrzec Scrimgeoura przed czymś jeszcze. Chciał być wobec niego sprawiedliwy i poinformować go, że naprawdę życzy sobie zniesienia praw anty–wilkołaczych. Artykuł, który napisała Rita, był deklaracją wojny, ale takie formalne ogłoszenie było wciąż uprzejme.

Spojrzenia go odprowadzały, podobnie jak przeciągłe, pośpieszne szepty. Harry zadarł głowę do góry, odsuwając od siebie swoją zgrozę związaną ze ściąganiem na siebie uwagi.

 _Właściwie to już nie mogę się tego doczekać_ , pomyślał. _Pansy, a poprzez nią i Dragonsbane, mieli na swój sposób rację. Skoro ci wszyscy ludzie chcą mi podarować tę moc, to nawet, jeśli jest ona zmienna i nie warta polegania na niej, to robią to z własnej woli i z własnej woli w każdej chwili mogą mi ją odebrać. Powinienem skorzystać z mojej sławy, żeby w jak najlepszy sposób przysłużyć się moim sojusznikom._


	62. Zaniepokojony świt

Rozdział, w którym Harry przekonuje się, że szturchnął kijem gniazdo szerszeni.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty pierwszy:** **Zaniepokojony świt**

Milicenta czekała, cierpliwie, z rękami złożonymi na podołku. Uważała, że jej rodzice byliby z niej dumni. Matka powiedziałaby, że jej córka okazuje spokojną determinację, która powinna być zaletą każdej dobrej, czystokrwistej czarownicy, a ojciec wyczułby jak szybko pracuje jej umysł i pochwaliłby kiwnięciem głowy to, jak dobrze się z tym kryje.

Ciało Milicenty było cierpliwe, ale w jej umyśle faktycznie wrzało, kiedy przechwytywała nowe pomysły i wyciągała je na siłę naprzód.

 _Wiedziałam, że Harry może mieć jakieś sojusze pośród magicznych stworzeń. Oczywiście, że tak. To nie jest takie znowu zaskakujące._

 _Ale wydawało mi się, że chciał uwolnić tylko... centaury, jednorożce i inne, które może i są śliczne, ale tak naprawdę się do niczego nie_ nadają _. Nie miałam pojęcia, że okaże się na tyle szalony, żeby rozważać uwolnienie skrzatów domowych._

Drzwi, których nasłuchiwała, wreszcie się otworzyły. Milicenta wyprostowała się lekko i spojrzała w kierunku schodów. Draco zszedł pierwszy, oczywiście, z głową odwróconą do tyłu, bo mówił do Harry'ego, który szedł za nim. Harry był nieco bardziej ostrożny niż wczoraj. Najwyraźniej powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że nie wszyscy powitają jego obwieszczenie z szerokimi uśmiechami i poddańczymi gestami.

– Potter – powiedziała Milicenta, nie sugerując niczego swoim tonem. Po prostu zwróciła się do niego po nazwisku, żeby Harry wiedział, że jest na niego zła. – Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Draco odwrócił się, stając między nią a Harrym niczym jakiś cholerny smok. Milicenta wywróciła oczami. _Przecież jemu nie trzeba ochrony przed innymi Ślizgonami. A ja chcę mu zadać tylko kilka prostych pytań._

– Oczywiście, Milicento – powiedział Harry, wychodząc zza Dracona. Jego mina była pozbawiona wyrazu, bardziej neutralna niż zwykle, ale jego głos był absolutnie uprzejmy. – O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

– Och, doskonale wiesz. – Milicenta założyła ręce na piersi.

– Obawiam się, że nie. – Harry wyglądał, jak kiedyś, jeszcze podczas drugiego roku, a kompletny brak jakichkolwiek emocji w jego głosie tylko pogłębił to wrażenie. – To ty zaczęłaś tę rozmowę, więc dobry zwyczaj nakazuje, żebyś to ty przedstawiła jej meritum.

Milicenta wzięła głęboki oddech. Rozmowa w tak bezpośredni sposób była sprzeczna z jej wszystkimi, ślizgońskimi instynktami, ale niewielu ludzi miało okazję teraz usłyszeć tę rozmowę, bo większość już była na śniadaniu. _Doprawdy, chłopcy zawsze się na nie koszmarnie spóźniają._

– O twojej małej deklaracji wojny, którą ogłosiłeś wczoraj w gazetach – powiedziała. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy naprawdę masz zamiar uwolnić skrzaty domowe.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Zamierzam zrobić wszystko, o czym mówiłem w tym artykule, Milicento.

 _Nie działa._ Milicenta przymrużyła oczy.

– Chcę poznać twój harmonogram, Potter. Kiedy masz zamiar uwolnić skrzaty domowe?

– Nie wiem – powiedział Harry. – To zależy od indywidualnych życzeń czarodziejów, na których to bezpośrednio wpłynie. – Jego twarz ożywiła się lekko, a Draco, który do tej pory wyglądał, jakby był gotów przekląć Milicentę, rozluźnił się nieco. – Chcę przekonać wszystkich do wypuszczenia ich na wolność, albo zdobyć ich zgodę na przecięcie ich sieci.

– A nie potrzebujesz do tego zgody samych skrzatów? – Milicenta zmusiła się do rozbawionego tonu. – Chyba ci się przyda, skoro tak strasznie ci zależy na ich zdaniu.

– Mają na sobie sieć, która sprawia, że wydaje im się, że lubią służbę, a także inną, która zmusza ich do niej. – Wzrok Harry'ego miał w sobie głęboką klarowność, której jeszcze nie widziała w jego oczach, nawet tamtego dnia, kiedy wybrali się do lasu i zahaczyli po drodze o to niewielkie gniazdo węży. – Kiedy ich spod nich uwolnię to, tak, chcą być wolne. Jeden ze skrzatów pana Malfoya miał naruszoną sieć, dzięki której miał więcej wolnej woli od innych. Błagał mnie, żebym go uwolnił. Tak zrobiłem.

Milicenta poczuła, jak zgroza płynie jej żyłami. Jeśli Harry miał rację, to skrzaty domowe prawdopodobnie ogłoszą wojnę przeciw czarodziejom i czarownicom, jak tylko zostaną uwolnieni spod swojej sieci, w zemście za ich długą niewolę.

– Ale to... zbyt wiele zmieni. – Milicenta machnęła ręką wokoło, pokazując otaczających ich pokój wspólny Slytherinu. – Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, jak wiele w Hogwarcie wykonują skrzaty domowe, Potter?

– Mam na ten temat pewne pojęcie, tak – powiedział Harry. Milicenta często uważała co za nieznośnego gnoja, ale teraz myślała tak jeszcze bardziej, bo on po prostu nie dawał jej się rozzłościć. – Przeprowadziłem własne badania, kiedy szukałem sposobów na uwolnienie Zgredka. Gotują nam posiłki, robią nasze pranie, czyszczą nasze sypialnie i wszystkie inne pomieszczenia, pilnują, żeby kominki płonęły, zajmują się kurzem, zabierają wszelkie przedmioty, których już nie potrzebujemy, zapalają pochodnie, zwracają zgubione przedmioty ich prawowitym właścicielom, dbają o nasze...

– No to widzisz chyba – przerwała mu Milicenta – jak wielkie zmiany masz zamiar tutaj wprowadzić. – Dreszcz ją przeszedł na myśl, co by się stało w nocy, kiedy urodziła się Marian, gdyby nie mieli skrzatów domowych, które by przebrały jej matkę i zmieniły pościel. Matka mogłaby umrzeć zanim ktokolwiek miałby czas ją uratować. – Nie możesz chcieć czegoś takiego, Potter. Przecież też czerpiesz korzyści z ich pracy.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Jestem równie winny co wszyscy. I jedyne, co mogę w tej chwili zrobić, to przekonywać czarownice i czarodziejów, że wszystko będzie lepsze, jeśli tylko uwolnią swoje skrzaty.

– Ale nikt się przecież na to nie zgodzi – powiedziała Milicenta. – W dodatku, Potter, gdybyś naprawdę tego chciał, to mógłbyś uznać uwalnianie skrzatów jako cenę, którą trzeba by zapłacić, żeby przyłączyć się do twojego sojuszu. Albo mógłbyś użyć swojej magii, żeby _zmusić_ innych do uwolnienia ich. – Domyślała się, że popycha tę rozmowę w głupim kierunku, ale chciała zrobić cokolwiek, żeby przebudzić Harry'ego z tej spokojnej kontemplacji. Nie mógł zdawać sobie ze wszystkich powikłań, jakie nastaną po tej zmianie. Po prostu nie mógł.

Harry zamarł na moment. Wreszcie coś zapłonęło w jego oczach, ale nie była to emocja, którą Milicenta chciała tam zobaczyć. Zamiast tego, w jego oczach pojawiła się złość i coś w rodzaju pogardy, jakby się zbierał w sobie do udzielenia jej reprymendy, mimo że dobrze rozumiał motywację, która ją popchnęła do zrobienia tego, co zrobiła. Milicenta czasem widziała to spojrzenie w oczach swojej matki, kiedy była dzieckiem. Zawsze go nienawidziła.

– Nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś takiego, Milicento – powiedział cierpkim tonem Harry. – Przecież o to właśnie w tym wszystkim chodzi, żeby nie tłamsić niczyjej wolnej woli. Jeśli jakaś rodzina zgłosi się do mnie z własnej woli, żebym uwolnił ich skrzaty domowe, to z przyjemnością się tego podejmę. W każdym innym przypadku będę się najwyżej uciekał do perswazji.

– Ale w ten sposób nie _wygrasz_. – Milicenta wbiła gwóźdź swojego ostatecznego argumentu, naciskając ostro na ostatnie słowo. Nie mogła ścierpieć myśli, że Harry będzie przelewał połowę swojej mocy i czasu na tak beznadziejną sprawę. Przecież przed nim było tak wiele bitew jeszcze do stoczenia, walk, które będą wymagały całej jego koncentracji i uwagi.

Harry prychnął na nią.

– Tego nie wiesz – powiedział. – Może wygram. – Wyminął ją i ruszył do drzwi. Kiedy wychodzili z pokoju wspólnego, Draco zaczął rozmawiać z nim o Karkarowie.

Milicenta gapiła się za nim. Wciąż wydawało jej się, że ta sprawa była beznadziejna, że Harry z pewnością w niej polegnie. Skrzaty domowe nie były towarem luksusowym, były niezbędne do utrzymania w ładzie takich miejsc jak Hogwart czy domy czystokrwistych. Była pewna, że przegra.

Z drugiej jednak strony, wydawało jej się też, że uzna swoje więzi z rodziną Bulstrode za ważniejsze, niż do tej pory to okazywał, albo że ponad wszystko zawsze będzie wybierał przede wszystkim stronę swoich mrocznych, czystokrwistych sojuszników, a dopiero potem kogokolwiek innego. Przecież póki co to oni zaoferowali mu najwięcej. Przecież musi się czuć w jakiś sposób winny, musi czuć, że powinien im to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić. Ale w tym wypadku też się myliła.

Przez chwilę wyobrażała sobie przyszłość, w której Harry wygrał i zmienił jej rodzinę wraz z resztą świata, sprawiając przy okazji, że im się _spodobała_ ta zmiana. I nie osiągnie tego przymuszając kogokolwiek, czy używając swojej magii w jakikolwiek inny sposób do zmuszenia kogoś do czegoś. Po prostu osiągnie to wszystko z ich pełną kooperacją.

Milicenta zadrżała i przełknęła ślinę. Następnie ruszyła w kierunku sowiarni. Przegapi śniadanie, ale musiała wysłać list do ojca. Naprawdę potrzebowała w tym momencie kilku słów pocieszenia od niego. Pod tak wieloma względami myliła się co do Harry'ego. Może on widział te sprawy w innym świetle.

 _Powiedział przecież, że nie możemy go stracić, choćby nie wiem co. Wydawało mi się, że chodziło mu, że nie możemy pozwolić sobie na to, żeby Harry zginął w jakiejś bitwie, albo przeszedł na stronę świetlistych rodzin, ale może chodziło mu o to, że nie możemy go stracić przez wzgląd na to, co może dla nas zrobić, a nie tylko przez to, co może zrobić dla kogokolwiek innego. W dodatku zrobiłby to dla nas z naszym pełnym wsparciem i współpracą._

Milicenta przyśpieszyła kroku. Zapyta się.

* * *

Pansy gardziła taktyką Milicenty. Nie pojmowała, czemu tamtej się wydawało, że pokój wspólny to dobre miejsce do porozmawiania z Harrym. Przecież to kompletnie niewłaściwe otoczenie. Oczywiście, że Harry urwie rozmowę w połowie, przecież nie będzie chciał się spóźnić na zajęcia. No i oczywiście, że powie takie rzeczy, cokolwiek jej wtedy nagadał, że twarz Milicenty nabrała niezdrowo bladego koloru.

W dodatku rozmawiali w towarzystwie Dracona. To był największy błąd. Harry zawsze odzywał się z większą pewnością siebie, kiedy był przy nim Draco. Pansy uważała, że przy nim był gotów mówić rzeczy, których może nawet nie miał na _myśli_. Jakby go odrobinę przycisnąć, to z niewielką pomocą szczęścia i lekkim podstępem może zdołają z niego wyciągnąć wszelkie wątpliwości, które może w sobie tłamsić.

Przyciśnięcie będzie musiało pochodzić od samej Pansy, ale szczęście przyszło, kiedy profesor Karkarow wypuścił ich wcześniej z zajęć obrony przed mroczną magią, więc nie musieli się specjalnie śpieszyć na następne zajęcia. Podstęp udał się z pomocą Blaise'a, który wciąż przez większość czasu wywracał oczami, kiedy musiał przebywać w towarzystwie Harry'ego i Dracona jednocześnie. Pansy nakłoniła go do pozostania nieco z tyłu i zadania Draconowi serii schlebiających mu pytań. Draco, zaskoczony nowiną, jakim był Blaise, który najwyraźniej chciał wysłuchać tego, co ten miał do powiedzenia, dał się na to nabrać równie szybko co charłaczna dzierlatka zauroczona w czystokrwistym czarodzieju.

To zostawiło Harry'ego samego, nasłuchującego ich jednym uchem z rozbawieniem. Pansy zrównała z nim krok, niby przypadkiem.

– Harry.

Harry poderwał głowę, przerzucając na nią wzrok, po czym, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zamknął oczy i jęknął.

– No nie, ty też – mruknął.

Pansy przymrużyła oczy. _Czy ktoś już go złapał w ten sposób samego?_

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Ty też chcesz ze mną porozmawiać o tym cholernym artykule – powiedział Harry. – Nawet nie mów, że nie. Wszyscy chcą ze mną dzisiaj rozmawiać wyłącznie o tym, poza Draco. – Zmarszczył na nią brwi. – No, powiedz, co ci chodzi po głowie. Jestem pewien, że uważasz, że chcesz się ze mną podzielić kilkoma światłymi uwagami, nawet jeśli one się w niczym nie różnią od wszystkich innych, jakie już dzisiaj usłyszałem.

Pansy potrząsnęła głową. Nie miała zamiaru się wycofywać tylko dlatego, że została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

– Chciałam się tylko zapytać po co się tym w ogóle przejmujesz, Harry. Potrafię zrozumieć sojusz z niektórymi magicznymi stworzeniami, na przykład tymi, które przydadzą ci się w wojnie, no i oczywiście, że nie będę kwestionować twojej pracy nad wilkołakami. Przecież to dzięki niej moja matka może znaleźć jakiś sposób na ucieczkę od swojej klątwy. – Ostatnie zdanie wymówiła cichym tonem; kondycja Hawthorn Parkinson wciąż nie należała do wiedzy powszechnej, inaczej już dawno ministerstwo wysłałoby do niej pismo, zmuszające ją do stawienia się i rejestracji. – Ale żeby _wszystkie_? Serio? Czemu? Nie rozumiem. – _Och, rozumiem, ale całe to gadanie o wolnej woli to romantyczne bzdury, których się po prostu po nim nie spodziewałam. Nigdy przecież nie okazał żadnej chęci zaoferowania "wolnej woli" świetlistym rodzinom, no i przecież nie wybiegnie zaraz ze szkoły, rwać sieci na prawo i lewo. Tu musi chodzić o coś innego. Rozumiem, że ujął wszystko w słowa w artykule tak, żeby dobrze w nim wypaść, ale jego prawdziwy motyw naprawdę musi leżeć gdzie indziej._

Gniew Harry'ego się rozmył. Pansy zastanawiała się, co takiego powiedziała i czy przypadkiem nie powinna spróbować się do tego odwołać w przyszłości. To prawda, oczywiście, że Draco powiedział Harry'emu o tym, że go kocha i że obaj to jakoś przetrwali, ale Pansy nie była w stanie imitować jego sztuczek, którymi Draco go uspokajał – nawet jeśli czasami Harry'emu nudziło się przebywanie wyłącznie w obecności Dracona i nie zaczynał szukać towarzystwa kogokolwiek innego.

Głos Harry'ego wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

– Chcę zaoferować wolność tak wielu ludziom jak tylko będę w stanie, Pansy. To włącza świetliste rodziny i świetliste magiczne stworzenia, czy takie, które chcą być wolne, ale nie chcą walczyć u naszego boku – tak długo, jak ich wizja wolności nie następuje na wolność kogoś innego, oczywiście. Jeśli to zrobią, albo jeśli przyłączą się do Voldemorta i będą walczyć u jego boku, to też uznam ich za wrogów. Ale przecież nie będę wiedział, póki ich nie zapytam, prawda? – Zamilknął i po chwili dodał: – Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem wydać ten artykuł. Wszyscy zasługują na to, żeby dowiedzieć się o tym, co nadciąga. Nie chcę się zakradać pod tym względem do ludzi, nie w tej sprawie. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, o czym mówię, o co ich proszę i jakie są moje poglądy. – Uśmiechnął się. – Do niczego nie podchodzę tak poważnie jak do oferowania jak najwyższej ilości możliwości tak wielu ludziom jak to tylko możliwe.

Pansy przygryzła wargę. _Chciała_ zapytać Harry'ego, czemu tak nagle postanowił wyjść z tym wszystkim na światło dzienne, po tym jak tyle czasu się z tym krył. Ale to nie był jej główny problem.

– Czyli nie chcesz tego zrobić, bo to ci się może w jakiś sposób potem przydać – powiedziała.

Harry pokręcił głowa.

– Chcesz to po prostu zrobić dlatego, że to słuszne? – Pansy nie była pewna, jak się czuje pod tym względem. Jasne, wiedziała, że Harry nie był jakimś durnym Gryfonem, ale wydawało jej się, że od czasu, kiedy ukradł staremu durniowi kawałek jego magii, to zachowywał się bardziej ślizgońsko niż kiedykolwiek. A jeśli nie był, jeśli naprawdę chciał zrobić to, co większość ludzi postrzegała jako słuszne, to zastanawiała się, czy docierało do niego, jaki kreuje sobie wizerunek w oczach czarodziejskiego świata. Światło często było synonimem "dobra" w większości umysłów czarodziejów, nawet jeśli tego nie oznaczało. Mroczne rodziny i czarodzieje były w mniejszości w politycznym świecie już od bardzo dawna. Jeśli Harry w jakikolwiek sposób podda się Światłu, to wkroczy do świata ograniczeń i niewoli, które nie wypuszczą go tak łatwo.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma odpowiedniego słowa na to, co chcę zrobić. Mam wrażenie, że _vates_ jest temu najbliższy. Czy istnieje _vates_ , który zajmuje się czarownicami i czarodziejami równie chętnie co magicznymi stworzeniami? – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale _vates_ to ktoś, to wyzwala magiczne stworzenia. – Pansy nadrobiła trochę lektur w czasie lata, ponieważ jej matka nalegała, żeby ponownie i w nowym świetle przyswoiła sobie kilka kluczowych konceptów. Wyciągnęła z tego więcej wniosków pod względem historii tego, w jaki sposób mroczne rodziny stopniowo na przestrzeni wieków traciły władzę polityczną, ustępując świetlistym rodzinom i to okazało się ciekawsze od historii Mrocznych Panów i Pań. – Tyle jeszcze wiem.

Harry wzruszył po raz kolejny ramionami.

– Powiedziałem ci, na to w sumie nie ma nazwy. Wolność i możliwości, chcę te zaoferować nawet tym, którzy staną przeciwko mnie. Przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, co robią. A jeśli postanowią ze mną walczyć, to odpowiem im tym samym i przynajmniej będę miał czyste sumienie.

Pansy powoli pokręciła głową. Nie była pewna, czy to było lepsze, czy gorsze od tego, co podejrzewała, że Harry robi: zachowuje się jak Ślizgon i ktoś po stronie Mroku.

– Pamiętaj, jeśli zrobisz coś, co się gazetom nie spodoba, to równie chętnie cię obedrą żywcem ze skóry co będą bić ci brawo, a w tej chwili rozwścieczyłeś naprawdę strasznie wielką ilość ludzi – wymamrotała.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Właśnie dlatego nie mam zamiaru polegać wyłącznie na gazetach. – Odwrócił się i płynnie zwolnił kroku, pozwalając Draconowi się dogonić. Draco rzucił Pansy podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Pansy powiedziała już to, co chciała powiedzieć. Ruszyła dalej korytarzem, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Być może powinna wysłać sowę do matki i poprosić ją o opinię, ale miała wrażenie, że wie, co Hawthorn jej powie, ponieważ wiedziała, co powiedziałby jej Dragonsbane. Pod tym względem i zawsze wychodząc z założenia, że Harry był szczery i wbrew pozorom wiedział, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje świat, jej rodzice mówili to samo.

 _Zostaw go w spokoju. Nikt na świecie nie jest w stanie zrozumieć magii, którą operuje czarodziej, poza nim samym. W dodatku, czy naprawdę ci się wydaje, że byłabyś w stanie go powstrzymać?_

Pansy pokręciła ponuro głową. _No dobra. Więc ten projekt jest znacznie większy, a Harry bardziej skomplikowany, niż mi się kiedykolwiek wydawało. Miałam wrażenie, że naprawdę stawał się bardziej ślizgoński, czerpiąc korzyści z własnej sławy i pożerając magię Dumbledore'a, ale może to były po prostu kroki na znacznie dłuższej drodze. A wygląda na to, że nawet go nie obchodzi, czy nie umrze, zanim nie dotrze do jej końca._

 _Lepiej go zostawić własnym planom._

Dodała jednak jeszcze jedno zdanie pod koniec tych rozmyślań, choć miała wrażenie, że z tym akurat jej rodzice by się nie zgodzili. _I robić co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby mu w tym pomóc._

* * *

Harry westchnął i wyciągnął swój talerz spod popiołów, które pozostawił po sobie już ósmy wyjec, który otrzymał tego wieczora. Jadł dalej z determinacją, podczas gdy czyjś głos wydzierał się na niego, latając mu wokół głowy i żądając wyjaśnień na temat tego, co on sobie wyobrażał, oczekując, że czarodzieje tak po prostu poddadzą swoje skrzaty domowe.

Przez cały ten czas Regulus komentował wszystko sarkastycznie w jego głowie. _Oczekując raczej, że nie wszyscy będą takimi nadętymi dupkami i po prostu nauczą się prostych zaklęć czyszczących._

Harry zdołał się uśmiechnąć krzywo, ale był znacznie mniej rozbawiony niż to okazywał. Przynajmniej Draco i Regulus byli w stanie to wyczuć. Regulus wydał z siebie dźwięk przepełniony sympatią, a Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku.

– Coś się stało? – szepnął.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że wszyscy zwrócą na mnie _aż tyle_ uwagi – odszepnął Harry.

Wciąż był przekonany, że ten artykuł był najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić poprzedniego dnia i że jego możliwi przeciwnicy zasługiwali na to, żeby wiedzieć co planuje, zanim przystąpi do działania, tak żeby byli w stanie na to odpowiednio zareagować. Polityczne machinacje mogą się dziać w ukryciu, tak samo jak zwykłe sojusze. Ale to, co Harry chciał osiągnąć, było znacznie ponad to, dlatego nie miał najmniejszych intencji krycia się z tym, że pragnął wolności dla magicznych stworzeń.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie docenił tego, jak wielu czarodziejów _nie chciało_ uwolnienia magicznych stworzeń.

Zastanowił się przez moment, z niesmakiem, jak wiele wyjców już otrzymał tego dnia.

 _Trzydzieści dwa_ , odpowiedział szybko Regulus. _Do tego odbyłeś siedemnaście rozmów, w których musiałeś się tłumaczyć z tego, o co ci chodziło i otrzymałeś jakieś siedemset dziwnych spojrzeń._

Harry kiwnął głową. Następnie westchnął, kiedy kolejna sowa pocztowa podleciała do ich stołu, zastanawiając się, kto tym razem mógł do niego napisać. Przynajmniej ta koperta nie była czerwona.

Wylądowała obok niego i Harry'emu na chwilę dech zaparło, kiedy rozpoznał oficjalny herb ministerstwa na lakowej pieczęci. Oczywiście, że Scrimgeour odpisze mu w ten sposób, zamiast jako szef biura aurorów. Harry wciąż zapominał o jego nowej pozycji, mimo, że sam, na swój sposób, _pomógł_ mu ją osiągnąć. Scrimgeour był zajęty sprzątaniem ministerstwa na wszystkich szczeblach, zwalniał i zatrudniał ludzi jak szalony i nie miał jeszcze czasu na poświęcenie uwagi zewnętrznemu światowi czarodziejów, może poza najważniejszymi sytuacjami, jak te wypadki, które miały miejsce po drugim zadaniu.

Otwierając list, Harry zastanawiał się, czy jego wiadomość o możliwych atakach śmierciożerców tego jakoś nie zmieni i nie skłoni ministra do poświęcenia uwagi gdzie indziej.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Chciałbym podziękować za pańskie bezcenne ostrzeżenia. Wspomniał pan, że pański niebezpieczny przyjaciel ryzykował życiem, żeby zdobyć te informacje i jestem gotów w to uwierzyć. Teraz, kiedy wiemy już, że jednym z atakujących był Fenrir Greyback, możemy się domyślić, w jaki sposób udało im się spenetrować osłony otaczające więzienie. Nie zostały one przygotowane na nos wilkołaka. To zostało już naprawione. Jeśli chodzi o ataki na północy, ostrzeżemy mieszkające na północy rodziny, ale nie możemy zrobić nic więcej, póki nie dostaniemy szczegółów. Proszę, niech pan mi da znać, jeśli dowie się pan czegoś więcej._

 _Muszę przyznać, że byłem raczej zaskoczony pańskich artykułem we wczorajszej gazecie. Nie powinienem był być, ponieważ wyrobił pan już sobie renomę wyskakiwania z nagłymi i szokującymi wieściami, ale przyznam, że ta konkretna nadeszła z tak nieoczekiwanej strony, że byłem zdumiony. Chce pan wyzwolić wszystkie magiczne stworzenia, panie Potter? Wydaje mi się, że zna pan ogólną opinię dotyczącą nieludzi w Brytanii, pod którą wpadają nawet niefortunne jednostki, które urodziły się ludźmi, ale potem zostały zarażone klątwą likantropii._

 _Muszę wiedzieć, czego konkretnie pan ode mnie oczekuje w sprawie ustaw anty–wilkołaczych. Już odkładając na bok piękne słowa o wolnej woli, wie pan przecież, że bez większego problemu jest pan w stanie interweniować w sprawy departamentu do spraw regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń. Przecież i tak już pan to zrobił, używając chłopca Starrise'ów jako swojego posłańca. To stało się oczywiste w chwili, w której Umbridge została pozbawiona wszelkiej kontroli na swoim stanowisku._

 _Dolores Umbridge jest okropną kobietą, zawsze była i zawsze nią będzie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mącił pan w moim ministerstwie. Ostrzegałem pana przed tym. (Wydaje mi się też, że powinien pan sobie znaleźć lepsze narzędzie od Tybalta Starrise'a, ten chłopak jest kompletnie dziki i bez względu na wszystko nie zgadza się na przestrzeganie konkretnych reguł, ale to już pańska sprawa)._

 _Rozumiem pańskie motywy i emocje, które panem powodowały. Żałuję, że tak dobrze je rozumiem, ponieważ przez to ciężej mi wykonywać moje obowiązki._

 _Jeśli zrobi pan to jeszcze jeden raz, panie Potter, to uznam pana za swojego wroga. Ministerstwo powinno pozostać miejscem dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Nie będę tolerował tutaj wpływów żadnego z Lordów. Niech pan mi pozostawi łagodzenie ustaw anty–wilkołaczych. Mam zamiar je obniżyć z powrotem do poziomu, na którym były zanim Korneliusz w swojej panice nie przepchnął ich na paranoidalny poziom, ale pozwoli pan, że_ sam _się tym zajmę. Pańskie pośpieszanie tylko mnie drażni._

 _Rufus Scrimgeour,_

 _Minister magii_

Harry już do reszty stracił apetyt. Wstał, odsuwając swoje krzesło od stołu, po czym ruszył do wrót Wielkiej Sali.

Draco dogonił go, zanim zdążył wyjść, oczywiście.

– Problem? – zagaił łagodnie.

Harry bez słowa podał mu list od ministra i pochylił głowę. W gardle tętniła mu gula żalu. Do głowy mu nawet nie przyszło, że wysłanie Tybalta Starrise'a i Johna Smythe–Blytona za Umbridge zostałoby uznane za mieszanie się w sprawy ministerstwa. Po prostu to zrobił, zdeterminowany by powstrzymać łowy na Wielu i w rezultacie rozsierdził Scrimgeoura. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie został ostrzeżony, że tak to się właśnie skończy, nie w chwili, w której już od pierwszego spotkania ze Scrimgeourem przekonał się, co ten myśli o Lordach w ministerstwie.

 _To głupie_ , odezwał się Regulus w jego głowie. _Reaguje na coś, co się wydarzyło zanim jeszcze w ogóle został ministrem. No i sam przecież ciągle się mieszał, nie? To o co on się teraz tak ciska?_

 _Bo to był on_ , odpowiedział mu w myślach Harry nieszczęśliwym tonem. _Człowiek z ministerstwa, ktoś gotów oddać za nie życie – a przynajmniej za to, czym mu się wydaje, że może się stać, jeśli tylko odpowiednio nim pokierować. Wydaje mi się też, że starał się to ignorować tak długo jak tylko mógł; można to wywnioskować z tego, że w liście napisał, że mój podstęp stał się oczywisty w chwili, w której Umbridge została odsunięta od władzy._

 _Podstęp? A żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś?_

Harry westchnął.

 _Nie. Ale żałuję, że go tym rozzłościłem i żałuję tego, co to może nas kosztować w przyszłości._

Regulus wydał zdegustowany dźwięk.

 _Jesteś za młody, żeby myśleć o takich rzeczach, Harry. Polityka, kompromisy i to przeklęte ministerstwo. Powinieneś zamiast tego myśleć o quidditchu i zajęciach._

 _W tym roku nie mamy quidditcha, a podczas zajęć mógłbym równie dobrze spać, wiesz przecież. Moja matka tego dopilnowała. Nie była w stanie nauczyć mnie wszystkiego, ale chciała, żebym był tak bardzo przygotowany, jak tylko będę w stanie, tak żebym mógł poświęcić więcej czasu Connorowi, nie musząc przy tym zaniedbywać pracy domowej._

– Jak mu na to odpowiesz? – zapytał cicho Draco, oddając Harry'emu list. Ten wcisnął go do kieszeni swojej szaty.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Jeszcze nie. Będę musiał o tym pomyśleć. Ostatecznie przecież nie mam zamiaru wycofać mojego poparcia względem zniszczenia dyskryminacji przeciw wilkołakom. Nie chcę się odciąć od Scrimgeoura – Merlin jeden wie, że łatwiej przyjdzie nam walczyć, jeśli będzie po naszej stronie – ale wydaje mi się, że prędzej czy później nie będę miał innego wyjścia.

Draco przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Czasami wydaje mi się, że _powinieneś_ się zachowywać bardziej jak Ślizgon, Harry – mruknął. – Nie możesz mu po prostu obiecać, że póki co zaprzestaniesz nacisków i wrócić do tego potem? Albo zaoferować mu kompromis, układ, wymianę czegoś w zamian za jego przychylność względem załagodzenia praw anty–wilkołaczych?

– Dowolna z tych opcji sprawi ostatecznie, że jeszcze bardziej się ode mnie odsunie i nie będzie mi ufał – zauważył Harry. – No i nie sądzę, żeby i tak mi w tej chwili uwierzył. Zna mnie i jest uczciwym politykiem. Wreszcie mamy dobrego ministra, Draco, kogoś, kto naprawdę chce, żeby ministerstwo robiło to, do czego zostało stworzone. – _Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że to będzie jedną z tych rzeczy._

– No tak, tylko ty byłbyś w stanie znaleźć jedynego uczciwego polityka w całej Brytanii, Harry. – Draco pokręcił głową, z rozbawieniem udając politowanie. Następnie podniósł rękę i zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Pomogę ci.

To, że nie powiedział, czego konkretnie ta pomoc mogłaby dotyczyć, sprawiła, że ta oferta stała się tym cenniejsza dla Harry'ego. Odpowiedział kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Dracona i ciesząc się przyjemnym zaskoczeniem, jakie się pojawiło w jego oczach. Harry wciąż nieczęsto odpowiadał dotykiem na dotyk.

– Dziękuję, Draco.

Przeszli do ich pokoju i Harry czuł się ukontentowany przez pół minuty, a potem zorientował się, że czuje smród łajnobomb. Właściwie to chyba nawet kilku. Przesłonił sobie nos dłonią i zagapił się na swoje łóżko, które było przesiąknięte odorem i pozostałościami bomb. Nad zasyfioną pościelą unosiła się pełna kpiny wiadomość, napisana zielonymi literami, które nasunęły Harry'emu skojarzenia ze światłem Mrocznego Znaku i _Avada Kedavry_.

 _Witaj w świecie bez skrzatów domowych, Potter!_

Harry westchnął i zakaszlał, kiedy smród wypełnił mu płuca. Chyba to też powinien był przewidzieć. Rozmowy i krzywe spojrzenia nie wystarczały niektórym uczniom na wyrażenie ich antypatii w jego kierunku, a jak do tej pory wszystkie wyjce nadeszły spoza murów szkoły. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, by usunąć odór i wyczyścić swoją pościel, po czym zamarł i przyjrzał się swojemu łóżku z namysłem. Kpiąca wiadomość zniknęła razem ze wszystkim innym, kiedy rozważał pomysł, który właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy, myśląc jednocześnie po raz kolejny nad rozmową, jaką tego ranka odbył z Milicentą.

 _Tak. Czemu nie? Przecież jestem czarodziejem._

 _Harry..._ jęknął Regulus w jego głowie.

Harry pokręcił na niego głową.

 _Sam powiedziałeś, że ludzie, którzy nie chcą się nauczyć prostych zaklęć czyszczących to banda nadętych dupków._

Usiadł na swoim łóżku i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w kierunku Dracona. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Draco się trząsł, a jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Jak tylko się dowiem, kto to zrobił, to pozabijam – szepnął.

Harry wywrócił oczami i odchylił się, wąchając ostrożnie. Tak, po smrodzie nie zostało nawet śladu. To zaklęcie mu się przyda.

– To była tylko łajnobomba, Draco. Albo łajnobomby. I wiadomość. To wszystko.

– Ale to musiał być jeden ze starszych Ślizgonów – upierał się Draco, siadając na własnym łóżku z gniewną miną. – Tylko oni mieliby szansę na dostanie się do naszych sypialni.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Nie sądzę, nie wiemy przecież niczego na pewno – powiedział, myśląc raczej o bliźniakach Weasley. – Słuchaj, Draco, naprawdę nic się nie stało...

– Właśnie że _stało_. – Draco pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na niego wściekle. – Nie powinieneś znosić takiego traktowania!

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Ale przecież sam się o nie prosiłem, prawda, z tym artykułem? Jak zacznę na to narzekać, to inni ludzie dowiedzą się, że to mi przeszkadza. Poza tym, dzięki nim przyszło mi coś do głowy. Chcesz się dowiedzieć co?

Draco zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, wyraźnie rozdarty między tym, a potrzebą nakłaniania Harry'ego do zemsty, ale ostatecznie odchylił się z powrotem.

– Tak – burknął, nadąsany.

– Nałożę na moje łóżko osłonę, tak żeby żaden skrzat domowy nie miał dostępu do moich rzeczy – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – A potem zacznę regularnie czyścić moją pościel i szaty zaklęciami i sam się zajmę tą częścią pokoju. – Skupił się, przypominając sobie błękitną klatkę światła, którą użył na Zgredku podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, i kolejna taka pojawiła się, rozciągając się wokół jego łóżka. Harry wyciągnął rękę i ta bez problemu przeszła przez barierę. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zszokowaną minę Dracona. – Ludzie mogą spokojnie przez nią przejść, ale nie skrzaty domowe.

– Ale czemu to w ogóle robisz?

– Ponieważ naprawdę zanadto polegam na tym, żeby skrzaty domowe pomagały mi w wielu sprawach, którymi sam przecież mogę się zająć. – Harry przymrużył z zamyśleniem oczy, przyglądając się zwieńczeniu baldachimu. – Nie jestem pewien, co powinienem zrobić z rzeczami takimi jak pochodnie, czy ogień w kominku, czy posiłki. Nie umiem za dobrze gotować, a stworzone z byle czego nie są specjalnie sycące. No i nie mogę przecież zacząć oczekiwać od wszystkich, że zaczną pilnować płomieni w kominku tylko dlatego, że ja chcę tak żyć.

– Ale chyba nie oczekujesz ode mnie, że zrobię to samo?

Harry zmarszczył brwi na Dracona.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Niby czemu miałbym? To moja decyzja, a ty sobie rób co ci się podoba. Zawsze chciałem, żebyś miał wolność wyboru, przecież wiesz o tym, Draco.

Draco wdrapał się na swoje łóżko i zaciągnął za sobą zasłony. Harry zawahał się, myśląc o tym, żeby zawołać za nim, ale ostatecznie pokręcił głową i odpuścił. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak strasznie ten dzień go wymęczył. Znoszenie wyjców, spojrzeń i rozmów, a potem jeszcze ten psikus to naprawdę było dość jak na jeden dzień, nie miał siły się jeszcze męczyć z rozzłoszczonym Draconem, który był zły z któregoś z tych powodów, których Harry po prostu nie pojmował, więc będzie musiał go zostawić w spokoju, by ten sobie to sam odreagował, bo zwykle Draco szybciej wracał do równowagi, niż Harry miał okazję zrozumieć, co zrobił źle.

Zwykle.

Harry pomyślał po raz kolejny o tym, co mu powiedział, po czym westchnął. _Powiedziałem, że ma robić co mu się podoba. Pewnie uznał to za lekceważenie go, że nie obchodzi mnie to, co robi._

 _Rany, to bycie normalnym jest naprawdę ciężkie. Bez przerwy umyka mi to, co normalni ludzie powinni chcieć, myśleć i potrzebować._

Harry zawahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wstał z własnego łóżka i podszedł do draconowego. Pociągnięcie za zasłonę odsłoniło zaskoczonego i mrugającego Dracona, starającego się na niego skrzywić, ale bez większego efektu.

– Słuchaj – powiedział Harry, opierając się ramieniem o kolumnę łóżka, żeby móc się przyjrzeć Draconowi uważnie. – Nie chodziło mi o to, że nie masz dla mnie znaczenia. Masz. – Zgroza przemknęła mu po kręgosłupie, ale zdołał się zmusić do brnięcia dalej. – Myślałem parę dni temu o tym, co by to dla mnie znaczyło, gdyby Snape jednak rzucił na ciebie to przymuszenie celowo. Strasznie się wściekłem.

– Przecież ty zawsze tak masz, kiedy myślisz o przymuszeniu. – Mimo swoich słów, Draco przysunął się nieco do krawędzi swojego łóżka i przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

– Ale tym razem byłem bardziej zły niż zwykle – powiedział Harry. – Bardziej zły, niż byłbym... – _Merlinie, to naprawdę trudne._ – Gdyby użył tego na Milicencie, Neville'u czy Lunie – dokończył pośpiesznie. – Wydawało mi się, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. To, co robisz, ma dla mnie znaczenie. – To już przyszło mu łatwiej, bo już wcześniej to powiedział. – Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy od naprawdę wielu ludzi, Draco. Nie wiem, czy powinno tak być, bo powinienem dać wszystkim równe szanse, ale tak już po prostu jest. – Harry odwrócił wzrok, spięty i nieszczęśliwy. To _była_ prawda, ale często się zastanawiał, co ona oznaczała, czy przypadkiem nie stawiał Dracona w miejscu, w którym kiedyś trzymał Connora. W dodatku wtedy przynajmniej wiedział, że ustawianie jego brata ponad wszystkimi ludźmi było słuszne i właściwe. Teraz miotał się po błotnistej ścieżce i wiedział, że przynajmniej niektórzy z jego sojuszników będą na niego źli o to, że będzie najpierw myślał o Draconie, zanim w ogóle weźmie ich pod uwagę.

Draco sięgnął ku niemu i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry skulił się, zanim był w stanie się powstrzymać. Dotyk po takim wyznaniu był czymś zdecydowanie zbyt intymnym, za bardzo przypominał coś, czego mógłby koszmarnie pragnąć.

Draco zabrał rękę.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedział cicho.

Harry nie miał empatii, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do głębi wdzięczności, jaka przepełniała te dwa słowa. Kiwnął głową i wrócił do swojego łóżka. Wlazł na nie i położył się, odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu. Był jeszcze bardziej wykończony niż wcześniej.

A jutro będzie musiał się obudzić i przeżyć kolejny taki dzień. Z pewnych surowych spojrzeń, jakie dzisiaj otrzymał, Harry domyślał się, że Dumbledore niebawem przerwie swoje długie milczenie i podejdzie do niego ze swoimi pytaniami względem tego artykułu. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy to jednak była właściwa pora na takie rewelacje. Może jednak powinien był poczekać z wypuszczeniem takiego artykułu.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Jestem taki zmęczony._

 _No to idź spać._ Głos Regulusa był łagodny. _Tutaj nic cię nie skrzywdzi._

Harry przypomniał sobie o swojej bliźnie, ale był tak wykończony – zarówno myślami o przyszłości, jak i tymi o teraźniejszości – że zwinął się w kłębek i zastosował do rady Regulusa.


	63. Interludium: Synu mój

Podoba mi się to interludium.

 **Interludium: Synu mój**

 _22 lutego 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Strasznie tu cicho. Aż do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo. Ociepliło się wczoraj niespodziewanie, więc śnieg topnieje wszędzie. Między biciem własnego serca słyszę, jak krople wody kapią z rynny.

Mógłbym jakoś ożywić tę ciszę, ale przyznam ci, że naprawdę nie chcę. Każdego dnia z samego rana siadam i przynajmniej pół godziny spędzam na wyglądaniu przez okno, ponieważ nawet po tym całym czasie te widoki wciąż mnie koją i pozwalają mi się zebrać w sobie na resztę dnia. Nawet zimą Lux Aeterna jest piękna: surowe miejsce, pełne kamieni i wyschniętej trawy, ale lśni niczym góra. Aż nie chce się odrywać wzroku od ogrodu i cisów otulonych kołderką śniegu.

Potem wybieram się do mojego gabinetu, odpisuję na listy, jeśli jakieś mam, i zaczynam czytać. Zamówiłem książki dotyczące treningu aurorów i historię ostatnich dziesięciu lat z Esów Floresów. Powiedziałem kiedyś, że chcę znowu zostać aurorem, przyłączyć się do walki przeciw Voldemortowi, ale stało się boleśnie oczywiste, że w żaden sposób im się nie przydam, póki nie dowiem się, jakie zmiany wprowadzono od czasu mojego odejścia. Dziesięć lat ignorowania świata zewnętrznego pozostawiło mnie daleko w tyle za wszystkimi, co jest przygnębiające, a oficjalne ulotki ministerstwa w żaden sposób nie pomagają. (Nigdy nikomu nie pomogły. Oszukują potencjalnych zainteresowanych, obiecując im życie pełne sławy i szacunku, nie wspominając przy tym o całej ciężkiej pracy. Połowa czarodziejów i czarownic, z którymi trenowałem, nie wytrzymała nawet dwóch miesięcy).

To fascynująca praca, choć ciężka. Ćwiczę zaklęcia pojedynkowe sam i cieszę się, że przynajmniej część mojej nauki skupia się wokół zaklęć leczących. Nie tylko przydają się na polu walki, ale pomagają mi się pozbierać, kiedy któreś z moich zaklęć zrykoszetuje we mnie, odbijając się niefortunnie od jednej z moich własnych tarcz.

Dokładnie w południe brązaczki przygotowują mi lekką przekąskę; to się nigdy nie zmienia. Potem wychodzę polatać na zewnątrz. Wydaje mi się, że to aktywna wersja tego, co mi rankiem daje wyglądanie przez okno. Zawiesza mnie w rześkim powietrzu wysoko nad ziemią, która rozciąga się pode mną, cała biała i metalicznie srebrzysta. Luty zmienia ten kraj bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny miesiąc. Ciężko mi po czymś takim utrzymać w głowie zniechęcające myśli, które zwykle zakradają mi się do głowy podczas porannej nauki, zwykle podważając moje nadzieje, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek uda mi się wrócić pośród aurorów.

Potem wracam do gabinetu, chociaż zwykle spędzam nad historią więcej czasu jeszcze po południu. O drugiej pojawia się słaba herbata, o piątej obiad. A potem piszę, aż nie przyjdzie czas, żeby położyć się do łóżka.

Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci mówić, o czym piszę. To może źle zabrzmieć. Ale to jest opis mojej codziennej rutyny, którą spisałem, ponieważ nie wiem, co innego mógłbym ci napisać.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _24 lutego 1995_

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

Dziękuję ci za opis twojego dnia. Tego właśnie spraw chcę się o tobie dowiadywać: prostych, pozornie bezsensownych rzeczy, które dadzą mi pewne pojęcie tego, kim jesteś, kiedy nie starasz się być ojcem dla mnie i Connora.

Mógłbym spróbować podarować ci to samo, ale to byłoby głupie, bo moje dni bez przerwy się zmieniają. Budzę się każdego dnia o niemal tej samej porze, jem śniadanie, idę na zajęcia, jem obiad, idę na więcej lekcji, a potem jem kolację. To są jedne z niewielu rzeczy, które pozostają względnie niezmienne. Och, no i Draco zawsze jest przy mnie. To też się nie zmienia.

Czasami się uczę. Czasami nauczam innych. Czasami przeprowadzam pełne napięcia rozmowy, podczas których zwykle dowiaduję się więcej o drugiej osobie, niż ona dowiaduje się o mnie. Czasami uwalniam magiczne stworzenia. Wygląda na to, że ostatnio spędzam naprawdę dużo czasu, słuchając jak inni narzekają na swoje życia miłosne. Connor narzeka mi o swojej dziewczynie, Blaise jęczy, że jego dziewczyna ma wybujały temperament – w końcu to Weasleyówna, stawia mu się równie mocno co swoim braciom – a Hermiona bez przerwy burczy mi o swoim przesadnie zazdrosnym chłopaku. Oferuję im rady, do których nigdy się nie stosują. Oczywiście, możliwe, że sam nie jestem w najlepszej pozycji do oferowania komukolwiek jakichś rad pod tym kątem, ale oni się zachowują, jakby dokładnie tego ode mnie oczekiwali. Moje słowa są zazwyczaj po prostu szczere, co chyba jest zbyt ostre dla większości z nich, a Merlin jeden wie, są zwykle zbyt ostre dla mnie.

Chcę się dowiedzieć, o czym piszesz po każdym obiedzie.

Z poważaniem,

 _Harry_

* * *

 _1 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi odpisanie ci. Strasznie długo to odwlekałem, bo za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem przysiąść do odpowiedzi, odkrywałem, że robię się koszmarnie nerwowy. Co jest, rzecz jasna, absurdalne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że piszę codziennie póki mi dłoń nie ścierpnie, ale taka jest prawda.

Piszę o tobie i Connorze. Chcę spisać wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie o was mam. Czasami po prostu robię listy: co pamiętam, że każdy z was robił podczas waszych urodzin, jak szybko potrafiliście biegać, jak wiele książek mieliście w swoim pokoju w Dolinie Godryka. Czasami staram się przełożyć moje wspomnienia na opowiadanie, tak żeby każdy, kto spojrzałby ponad moim ramieniem, mógłby przeczytać i wyobrazić to sobie, jakby to było coś, co się wydarzyło dawno temu, bardzo daleko stąd. (Najdłuższa, póki co, z której jestem najbardziej dumny, jest historia, w której sparafrazowałem czarodziejską legendę, robiąc w niej z was głównych bohaterów).

Czasami myślę o wszystkim co zapomniałem i staram się sobie przypomnieć. Te wpisy są najbardziej nieskładne i często sprowadzają się do steku bazgrołów. Zwykle się wtedy poddaję i idę wcześniej spać.

Czy pozwolisz, że zapytam, jak się czujesz względem ostatnio pojawiających się artykułów? Wiem, że "Prorok Codzienny" po prostu nie przestaje o tobie jazgotać.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _4 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Nie wiem, czy chciałbyś pokazać mi książkę, w której spisałeś te wszystkie wspomnienia, ani nawet, czy w ogóle chciałbym ją przeczytać, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś spisuje wspomnienia obejmujące czasy naszego dzieciństwa.

Tak, te artykuły są niezwykle irytujące, ale jakoś to znoszę. Prawdę mówiąc, są bardziej męczące niż irytujące. Wyjce są gorsze, ale nawet one w tej chwili już po prostu mnie męczą. Ludzie mają wszelkie prawo uznawać, że się nie zgadzają z tym, co zrobiłem i co ja niby mogę zrobić, żeby ich przed tym powstrzymać? Rozumiem, czemu niektórzy uważają, że odbieram Connorowi należną mu chwałę.

Connor jednak nie uważa, żebym mu cokolwiek odbierał. Krzywi się, ilekroć ktoś przy nas wspomina o turnieju, więc ludzie się zamykają. A może robią to z litości, bo tak długo przeleżał po wszystkim w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie wiem na pewno. Być może powinienem mu o tym wspomnieć, żeby zobaczyć, do czego to doprowadzi.

Mniej ludzi zagaduje już do mnie o swoim życiu miłosnym. Connor wciąż tańcuje wokół Parvati Patil, ale Zachariasz i Hermiona mieli wielką awanturę, która skończyła się na tym, że Hermiona znowu go spoliczkowała, a Ginny Weasley przeklęła Blaise'a, bo ten zrobił jedną uwagę za dużo na temat jej braci. Nareszcie odrobina spokoju!

O czym śnisz?

Z poważaniem,

 _Harry_

* * *

 _8 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Śni mi się mnóstwo rzeczy.

Nocą śnią mi się przeróżne bzdury. Zawsze tak było. Wiem, że niektórzy ludzie miewają niesamowite, połączone ze sobą sny, które razem tworzą jakąś niezwykłą historię, ale nie podzielam ich daru. Wczoraj ścigały mnie drewniane gargulce, a ja broniłem się przed nimi diamentowym mieczem. Przedwczoraj z desperacją starałem się znaleźć pudełko, dzięki któremu nie zmieniłbym się w kota i wiem, że gdzieś tam jeszcze w tym wszystkim były smoki, ale nie pamiętam już gdzie.

W trakcie dnia koncentruję się na moich ambicjach i marzeniach powrotu do aurorów. Im więcej się uczę, tym bardziej się orientuję, jak wiele mi jeszcze zostało do nauki. W tej chwili zakuwam prawo. Ministerstwo uchwaliło jakąś niedorzeczną ilość praw w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, masz w ogóle pojęcie? Czy oni naprawdę oczekują od aurorów, że ci będą znać każdy jeden podpunkt? Najwyraźniej tak.

Kiedy piszę, śnię na jawie o tobie i Connorze.

Słodkich snów, Harry.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _15 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

Teraz z kolei ja jestem nerwowy, siadając do tego listu, ale pomyślałem, że jestem ci winien choć tyle za to, że byłeś ze mną taki szczery. Całkiem często śnię, nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnim razem miałem normalny sen. A może i miewam też te normalne, ale zapominam o nich tuż po obudzeniu.

Ciągle miewam wizje Mrocznego Pana. Widzę go – a przynajmniej widzę miejsce, w którym siedzi – i jego śmierciożerców. Póki co to dawało nam przewagę, ponieważ słyszę jego plany, a on mnie jak do tej pory jeszcze nie zauważył. Ale słuchanie jego głosu napawa mnie odrazą. Kiedy się budzę, moja blizna krwawi, a głowa boli. To się zdarza za każdym razem i nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli. Można by pomyśleć, że po takim czasie zdążyłbym się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Przynajmniej nauczyłem się już jak tolerować bóle głowy. Powinieneś posłuchać tego, jak Draco nad nimi utyskuje. Już on sam wypełnia moją dzienną ilość bezsensownego marudzenia, jakie powinienem słyszeć w ciągu dnia.

Nie, żeby ktokolwiek uważał, że ta ilość jest wypełniana już z samego rana. Blaise przeprosił Ginny i znowu są ze sobą szczęśliwi, więc teraz narzeka na to, że Ron stara się go przekląć na korytarzach przy każdej okazji. Parvati powiedziała coś ciętego Connorowi, więc ten przyleciał do mnie z płaczem. Jedyny romans, który obserwuję z rozbawieniem, to kiedy Zachariasz stara się niezauważenie przysiąść do stołu Hermiony w bibliotece. Czeka, aż książka już ją wciągnie na dobre i zaczyna się zakradać. Zawsze go zauważa i się przesiada. To jak gra w bardzo powolne muzyczne krzesła.

Nie jestem pewien, czemu wszyscy zwierzają mi się ze swoich miłosnych problemów. Może dlatego, że jestem dobrym słuchaczem?

Czy widoki wokół Lux Aeterny zmieniają się teraz, kiedy śnieg już stopniał?

Z poważaniem,

 _Harry_

* * *

 _17 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Czy widziałeś się z Madam Pomfrey w sprawie bólów głowy albo krwawiącej blizny? Jestem zaszczycony, że zwierzyłeś mi się ze swoich wizji i wiem, że nie mam żadnego prawa, żeby cię w jakikolwiek sposób do tego naciskać, ale może ona chociaż będzie w stanie ci jakoś z tym pomóc... Nie podoba mi się myśl o tym, że cierpisz.

Tereny otaczające Lux Aeternę wyglądają niezwykle delikatnie. Pierwsza trawa stara się kiełkować, ale za każdym razem jest albo tłamszona przelotnymi opadami śniegu, albo ulewą. Rozległe połacie szarych i srebrnych skał zniknęły. Ziemia nieustannie się zmienia, czasem wygląda normalnie, a czasem mam bagno za oknem. Pamiętam, że jak byłem mały, to uwielbiałem tę porę roku. Codziennie była nowa szansa, że wiosna zacznie się już na dobre.

Zmieniłem się dzisiaj w Rogacza i przebiegłem się plażą, na której wykonaliśmy rytuał przesilenia letniego. Zapomniałem już, jak strasznie uwielbiam biegać jako jeleń. Sama pieśń wiatru w moich uszach, ciężar rogów na głowie czy zapachy, które jestem w stanie wyczuwać, są wtedy tak wyraźne, że można by pomyśleć, że będę o nich pamiętał, jak już wrócę do ludzkiej formy, ale nigdy tak nie jest.

Obawiam się, że nie poradzę ci w twoich zmaganiach na romantycznym froncie! Zawsze byłem pośród tych, którzy wylewali swoje żale w kierunku przychylnego ucha. Zwykle należało ono do Remusa.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _22 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

Pewnie słyszałeś już o tym, że w Wielkiej Sali pojawiło się mnóstwo syczących na ludzi węży. Ale one są wolne. Wolne i to ja zniszczyłem ich sieć! To był wspaniały dzień też pod innymi względami. Regulus powrócił! Zdarzyło się też coś innego, co jest, no, dla mnie ważne, ale wolę się tym na razie cieszyć sam, bo na samą myśl o tym wciąż robi mi się koszmarnie głupio.

Ten świat jest tak niesłychanie piękny, tato.

Czy przeprowadziłeś jakiś specjalny rytuał światła z okazji powitania wiosny?

Z poważaniem,

 _Harry_

* * *

 _27 marca 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Strasznie ci dziękuję za twój ostatni list, Harry. Naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy świadomość, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

Istnieje rytuał z okazji narodzin wiosny, ale to jest rytuał tego rodzaju, który każdy członek świetlistej rodziny musi wykonać oddzielnie. To cisza, która nastaje zaraz przed zachodem słońca, kiedy na świecie przez krótką chwilę jest równa ilość Światła i Mroku, dnia i nocy. W tym momencie wspominamy o antycznych czasach, kiedy Światło i Mrok nie prowadziły ze sobą wojny. Przez resztę roku jesteśmy oddani stronie, której się zadeklarowaliśmy, ale ten jeden raz w roku możemy się zatrzymać w miejscu i wyjść myślą ponad te podziały.

Przeprowadziłem ten rytuał na plaży i choć w towarzystwie szumu fal i wrzeszczących mew nie powinienem mieć wrażenia ciszy, to brak jakichkolwiek ludzkich głosów wokół mnie naprawdę miał wielkie znaczenie.

Mam nadzieję, że pozostaniesz szczęśliwy.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_

* * *

 _4 kwietnia 1995_

 _Drogi Jamesie,_

Podejrzewam, że słyszałeś już o moim artykule i o ataku na więzienie ministerstwa. Śniłem o tym, ale nie zdołałem nikogo przed tym ostrzec. Wydawało mi się, że artykuł będzie dobrym pierwszym krokiem, ale teraz jestem zasypywany wyjcami i łajnobombami.

Czyszczę moje własne ubrania i pościel, ponieważ chciałem dać ludziom dobry przykład na to, że można żyć bez służby skrzatów domowych. (To o nie wszyscy najbardziej się zjeżyli – znaczy, ci ludzie, których tak zdenerwowałem – o skrzaty domowe właśnie. Przyznam, że tego nie przewidziałem). Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze co zrobić w temacie posiłków.

Nie spodziewałem się, że wszystkich tak koszmarnie zdenerwuję. Naprawdę nie o to mi chodziło. Wiedziałem, że poczują pewien dyskomfort na tę myśl, ale wydawało mi się, że będę w stanie się z nimi spotkać na racjonalnie równym gruncie. Wygląda na to, że nie.

Kilku Ślizgonów naciska mnie, żebym napisał poprawkę do gazety, że ten artykuł był błędem, ale nie chcę tego zrobić. Wydaje mi się jednak, że naprawdę przyda mi się trochę odpoczynku. Jestem wykończony zmaganiem się codziennie ze wszystkimi, potrzebuję jakiegoś miejsca, w którym nikt nie będzie w stanie do mnie podejść, żeby zacząć debatę o skrzatach domowych. Oddalenie się od tych wszystkich romantycznych uniesień też by było przyjemne.

Czy mogę przyjechać do Lux Aeterny na Wielkanoc?

Z poważaniem,

 _Harry_

* * *

 _6 kwietnia 1995_

 _Drogi Harry,_

Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany. Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, że stanąłeś w obronie tego, w co wierzysz, ale rozumiem potrzebę wycofania się na kilka tygodni w celu odbudowania swojej tolerancji wobec głupoty.

Connor już do mnie napisał i zapowiedział, że też się pojawi, bo chce na mnie nakrzyczeć. Bez względu na powód, z wielką przyjemnością zobaczę was znowu u mojego boku.

Z poważaniem,

 _James Potter_


	64. Chodzenie po skorupkach jaj

Uwaga: Lekki cliffhanger na końcu tego rozdziału. Do tego całe mnóstwo różnych emocji.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty drugi: Chodzenie po skorupkach jaj**

Harry przeciągnął się, wyciągając ręce ponad głową i starając się zignorować wzrok Dracona, którym ten chyba starał się wypalić mu dziurę w policzku.

– Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć? – przycisnął go głos Dracona, żądając poświęcenia mu uwagi. Harry zamiast tego wbił wzrok w swój tost i zaczął go jeść, jakby to był najciekawszy posiłek, jaki mu przyszło w życiu spożyć. W pewnym sensie naprawdę tak było. Nie sądził, żeby kiedyś jeszcze zdarzyła się okazja do zjedzenia czegoś, jak Draco patrzy na niego tak surowo.

– Trochę później – powiedział Harry i rzucił dłonią zaklęcie _Tempus_ , zadowolony z tego, że jego bezróżdżkowa magia tak bezproblemowo się go słucha. _Znacznie wygodniej używa się jej za pomocą palców, niż wtedy, kiedy strzelała niespodziewanie z moich ramion, oczu, stóp, czy gdziekolwiek, gdzie tylko jej się podobało._ – Za mniej więcej dwie godziny.

Draco zawahał się przez moment, zbity z tropu słowami Harry'ego. Harry jadł dalej. Nie pozwolił sobie czuć się źle z powodu reakcji Dracona. To nie była jego wina, że Blaise zauważył rano, kiedy Draco był w toalecie, że Harry się pakuje, i zagadał go o to akurat wtedy, kiedy Draco otworzył drzwi. Wtedy Draco zapytał go, gdzie Harry planuje się wybrać na wiosenną przerwę, a Harry zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział, że do Lux Aeterny. Draco nie zapytał go nawet o powody, od razu wyskoczył z serią agresywnych pytań, więc teraz równie dobrze może sobie znosić nieprzyjemność, jaką był Harry, który mu odpowiadał ze spokojem, zamiast dać się wciągnąć w kłótnię.

Draco złapał go za nadgarstek. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Oczy Dracona płonęły. _To się nieczęsto zdarza_ , pomyślał Harry, odchylając się na tyle, żeby uścisk na jego nadgarstku nie bolał aż tak bardzo. _Zwykle nie okazuje w ten sposób emocji, raczej przez rumieniec i to, jak siedzi na krześle._

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu to robisz, Harry – powiedział Draco.

– Dowiesz się za dwie godziny. – Harry pociągnął lekko za swoją rękę, ale Draco nie chciał go puścić. Harry wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do jedzenia. – Chciałem powiedzieć o tym jednocześnie tobie i Snape'owi i nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, żeby zmieniać ten plan.

Draco siedział przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Wreszcie odezwał się, głosem tak niskim, że Harry musiał nastawiać uszu, mimo, że Draco się pochylił w jego kierunku.

– Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś wrócić ze mną do rezydencji.

– Nie zapytałeś – powiedział cicho Harry, mimo, że tost w jego żołądku zaczął się zmieniać w lepką, ciężką breję. – Gdybyś mnie zapytał, to powiedziałbym ci prawdę, Draco, choć i tak wolałbym zaczekać z wyjaśnieniem swoich powodów. Po prostu wyszedłeś z założenia, że jadę z tobą i teraz jesteś zły, bo ci zawaliłem plany, jakie miałeś na przerwę świąteczną.

– Tu nie tylko o to chodzi. – Draco pogładził policzek Harry'ego wierzchem dłoni i Harry zadrżał, bo to był chwyt poniżej pasa, do cholery. – Jak możesz myśleć, że tylko o to może mi chodzić?

 _Świetnie_ , pomyślał z niechęcią Harry. Teraz skrzywdził Dracona, a przecież tak długo im o tym nie mówił właśnie dlatego, żeby tego uniknąć. Wybierał się z Connorem do Lux Aeterny na święta i nie mógł przecież tam zabrać ze sobą Dracona czy Snape'a. Chciał poinformować ich obu o tym ostatniego dnia zajęć, tak żeby nie mieli czasu na zmianę emocji i wciąż byli na niego źli, kiedy będzie wyjeżdżał. Gdyby tylko Blaise nie otwierał jadaczki, to nic by się nie stało.

W tym momencie przyleciała kolejna sowa z wyjcem i Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rad z odwrócenia uwagi. Wyciągnął wolną rękę i przyjął list, który zaczął wydzierać się na niego o tym, że to jest po prostu nie do przyjęcia, żeby czternastolatek był w posiadaniu takiej władzy.

Determinacja Harry'ego rosła w miarę słuchania. Tak jak napisał Jamesowi, jego głównym powodem było pragnienie spokoju. Był atakowany tak wieloma wyzwiskami i figlami, że te zaczynały mu się w jego pamięci zlewać w jedno, co się zwykle nigdy nie zdarzało. Chciał miejsca, w którym mógłby wreszcie odetchnąć bez trudu, a z listów Jamesa wywnioskował, że Lux Aeterna była dokładnie takim miejscem: cichym i spokojnym, surowym i ascetycznym, z osłonami, które nie przepuszczą żadnych wyjców.

Drugi powód jednak zakiełkował w jego umyśle dwa dni po wydaniu przez Skeeter artykułu, kiedy otrzymywał coraz więcej dowodów na to, że tak odważne posunięcia były błędem, ponieważ wprawiały zbyt wielu ludzi w niepokój. Musiał zmienić taktykę. Wiedział, jak to zrobić, znał sposób, który podziała na niego i na kilku ludzi, którzy zdecydują się mu pomóc, ale na nikim innym. Składał się z kilku kroków i pierwszy z nich mógł osiągnąć wyłącznie w Lux Aeternie.

Był jednak niemal pewien, że Draco i Snape nie pozwolą mu przejść przez tę zmianę taktyki, ponieważ uznają, że znowu pakuje się w niebezpieczeństwo. Na to było dość proste rozwiązanie. Po prostu im o tym nie powie. Ta decyzja wydawała mu się tak prosta, kiedy ją podjął nocą, leżąc w łóżku, skupiając się na większym obrazie i obchodząc tylko kilka przeszkód po drodze.

Teraz jednak życie przypomniało mu, że Draco nie był przeszkodą, był człowiekiem, który, Merlin jeden raczył wiedzieć czemu, kochał go i który teraz słuchał wyjca z miną, która naprawdę przerażała Harry'ego.

Harry odwrócił głowę i kiedy Draco go o to zapytał, udawał, że zrobiło mu się przykro przez wyzwiska w liście.

* * *

Draco zaciągnął Harry'ego do Snape'a zaraz po eliksirach – co było w połowie dnia – i posadził go na jednym z transmutowanych krzeseł z groźną, zakazującą wstawania miną. Harry kiwnął głową i spojrzał na swojego opiekuna, który już od ich wejścia wyglądał ponuro.

– To oczywiste, że masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Harry – powiedział. – To, jak się wierciłeś w czasie lekcji tylko to potwierdziło. Mów.

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Draco już o tym wie – powiedział. Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie temu stawić czoła z miną i tonem lekkiego żalu. Ostatecznie to była prawda, było mu przykro, że ich skrzywdził. Prawdą jednak też było to, że ten fakt w żaden sposób nie powstrzyma go od spędzenia świąt z Jamesem. – Wybieram się na święta do Lux Aeterny.

Nozdrza Snape'a drgnęły, niczym Ponuraka, który wywęszył ofiarę, ale ten tylko pochylił głowę, jakby te nowiny nie były tak do końca zaskakujące. Jego głos był oschły, cierpki.

– Dlaczego?

– Potrzebuję trochę spokoju – powiedział Harry i zrobił ogólny gest, mający zobrazować w umysłach Dracona i Snape'a wyjce i psikusy i całą resztę. – Przyznaję, że nie wiedziałem do końca, co na siebie ściągnę tym artykułem.

Snape przechylił lekko głowę na bok.

– Wiedziałem, że wzywasz burzę – mruknął. – Nie przewidziałem wszystkich wiatrów.

Harry odpowiedział kiwnięciem głowy. Snape słuchał go, kiedy narzekał na sytuację, i zaoferował lekcje pojedynków, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę chociaż na chwilę od kłopotów, ale w przeciwieństwie do Dracona nie wyraził pragnienia spopielenia wszystkich ludzi, którzy wysłali wyjce i łajnobomby. Snape chciał przede wszystkim, żeby Harry uczył się na własnych błędach.

– A w Lux Aeternie _jest_ spokojnie. Jeśli mój ojciec nie chce tam jakichś konkretnych listów, to one nie przejdą przez osłony, więc wiem, że nie dopuści do mnie żadnych wyjców. W dodatku to będzie bardzo odmienne środowisko od szkolnego. Tego właśnie najbardziej mi potrzeba.

– Nie było aż tak spokojne tego lata – powiedział cicho Snape – kiedy uratowałem cię od klątwy płonącej krwi.

Harry westchnął i pochylił głowę.

– Wiem. Ale już dostałem nauczkę, proszę pana. Tym razem nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić poza osłony.

– W ich obrębie też nie było spokojnie – ciągnął dalej Snape, z łagodnością, która zaczynała przerażać Harry'ego bardziej niż ostry ton – kiedy twój ojciec i brat doprowadzali cię do szału.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tym razem James zna mnie trochę lepiej. Pisujemy do siebie. Wydaje mi się, że wreszcie się zmienił. To ja wyszedłem z propozycją powrotu do domu na święta. On w żaden sposób nawet o tym nie wspomniał, bo obiecał mi, że tego nie zrobi. Na zamkniętej przestrzeni będzie nam trochę niezręcznie, ale niezręczność i tak jest lepsza od bliskości, którą w ostatnie wakacje wydawało mi się, że powinienem udawać.

– Człowiek może się wydawać jednym w swoich listach – wymamrotał Snape – a okazać kimś zupełnie innym podczas spotkania.

Harry odetchnął.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pana. Ale naprawdę mi się wydaje, że się _zmienił_. Connor jest wciąż na niego wściekły...

– Wydawało mi się, że potrzebowałeś spokoju – przerwał mu Draco. – Jeśli twój brat będzie się ciągle wydzierał na twojego ojca, to raczej żadnego spokoju tam nie zaznasz. – Znowu złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek i głaskał go kciukiem w kojących kółkach.

– Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Connorem. – Harry wciąż widział, jak orzechowe oczy jego brata otwierają się szerzej z zaskoczenia, kiedy Connor zorientował się, że Harry naprawdę ma zamiar wrócić do domu i dlaczego. – Powiedział, że upewni się, że nie będzie krzyczał na Jamesa, jeśli ja będę w pobliżu. Ale tak naprawdę, to oni po prostu potrzebują oczyszczenia atmosfery. Wielka awantura i wreszcie ich rany zaczną się goić, nawet jeśli wciąż nie będą gotowi sobie wybaczyć. Pisują do siebie w listach, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą, jak James pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym po drugim zadaniu, bo Connor wciąż był osłabiony i oszołomiony przez swoją ranę. Jak się zobaczą i pogadają, może nawet krzycząc na siebie, to powinni...

– Harry.

Harry podskoczył. Kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że Snape był tu z nimi, tak bardzo zajęty był wspomnieniami o tym, co usłyszał od Connora i tym, jak Draco dotykał jego nadgarstka. Zerknął w górę i zobaczył, że jego opiekun pochyla się do przodu, przyglądając mu się w sposób, który sprawił, że Harry momentalnie spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Snape był po prostu za dobrym legilimentą. Może wejść do umysłu Harry'ego i znaleźć jego ukryty motyw zanim się w ogóle zorientuje co robi, a wtedy na pewno nie pozwoli Harry'emu wyjechać.

– Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie twój brat – powiedział Snape. – Wciąż bardziej martwi mnie to, jaki efekt ta wizyta wywrze na tobie, bez względu na twoje argumenty za tym, żeby pojechać. Jeśli potrzebujesz spokoju, to mogę ci go dać. Podarowałem ci go w te wakacje. – Podniósł lekko podbródek, jakby starał się wyzwać Harry'ego do zaprzeczenia.

Harry przełknął ślinę. _To naprawdę brzmi wspaniale._ Ostatni sierpień, pomimo tego, że na samym jego początku Rosier spróbował go zabić, a pod koniec został porwany, siedział w jego umyśle jako jedna z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu. Wiedział, że będzie w stanie się tutaj odprężyć, że będzie spał głębiej niż zazwyczaj, że może nawet zapomni o tym artykule i okropnym chaosie, jaki po nim powstał...

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie o wyjcach i westchnął.

– Wciąż dostawałbym całe mnóstwo poczty każdego dnia – zauważył, podnosząc wzrok na Snape'a. – Powiedział mi pan, że nie jest pan w stanie odgrodzić mnie od listów, które wysyła do mnie Rosier, nie odgradzając mnie od całej możliwej poczty. To oznacza, że nie ochroni mnie pan również przed wyjcami, prawda?

Snape powoli pokręcił głową.

– Rezydencja Malfoyów ma odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, Harry – powiedział Draco. Opierał się o Harry'ego i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co to znaczyło, że nawet nie zauważył, że twarz Dracona znalazła się tak blisko jego. – Wciąż docierałaby do ciebie zwykła poczta, ale żadnych wyjców. I wiesz, że osłony cię przepuszczą. – Dotknął nasady karku Harry'ego. – No i moglibyśmy być tam razem.

– Z twoimi rodzicami – zauważył Harry, przytłaczając cichy jęk straty, który chciał mu się wyrwać. – Przy twoim ojcu jestem znacznie bardziej spięty, niż przy swoim własnym.

– Trzymałby się od ciebie z daleka, gdybyś tylko go o to poprosił – obiecał mu Draco. – Jest już twoim formalnym sojusznikiem, Harry, a to przecież niewielka prośba. Poza tym, jest zajęty jakimś prywatnym projektem, pojawia się w domu tylko na chwilę i zaraz wychodzi gdzieś z powrotem. A wiem, że moja matka ci nie przeszkadza.

Harry poczuł, jak jego postanowienie zaczyna się chwiać w posadach. _Święta z Draco i Narcyzą, kiedy nie szaleję z bólu. Merlinie, to naprawdę brzmi cudownie. Chcę._

Ale chociaż to zaoferowałoby mu odpoczynek, którego potrzebował, w żaden sposób nie popchnęłoby go do jego ostatecznego projektu, co było ważniejszym celem – zmiany taktyki na taką, która pozwoli mu uwolnić magiczne stworzenia bez tłamszenia wolnej woli tak wielu czarodziejów.

 _To jest głupie_ , warknął Regulus w jego głowie. _Harry, na litość Merlina, nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie, że już jutro będziesz gotów wyzwolić wszystkie magiczne stworzenia. Były uwięzione już od stuleci. Idź do rezydencji Malfoyów i odpocznij. Jeśli James naprawdę się zmienił, to nie będzie mu przeszkadzało, jeśli zmienisz zdanie._

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

 _Jesteś gotów porozmawiać ze mną o dzienniku?_

Regulus znowu warknął, tym razem bez słów.

Harry kiwnął głową.

 _Ty nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o nim, a ja nie chcę rozmawiać z tobą o tym. Więc bądź cicho._ Zerknął znowu na Snape'a i Dracona. Twarz Dracona była pełna nadziei. Twarz Snape'a była zamknięta, a jego oczy niczego nie wyrażały.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Harry – powiedział.

– Ja tak. – Harry upilnował, żeby jego głos był tak stanowczy, a zarazem łagodny, jak to było możliwe. Odwrócił się do Dracona, który mrugał, orientując się, że jednak nie będzie w stanie przekonać Harry'ego do wybrania się z nim do rezydencji. – Obiecuję, tu nie chodzi o was. O żadnego z was. Po prostu chcę się od wszystkiego odsunąć, znaleźć się w innym otoczeniu i pomyśleć o nowych sprawach. Po wszystkim wrócę do was silniejszy.

– Z mężczyzną, który cię dręczył – powiedział Draco. – Nie powiedziałbym, że to będzie inne miejsce, Harry, czy też takie, dzięki któremu możesz się stać silniejszy.

Harry poczuł, jak panika budzi się w nim niczym strzał z bicza.

– Draco, powiedziałeś...

– Obiecałem to względem twojej matki, Harry – powiedział Draco. – Nie mówiłem nic o Jamesie. I bądźmy szczerzy, w sposób, w jaki zawsze chcesz, żebyśmy ze sobą byli. – Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Myślę, że wrócisz stamtąd z kolejnym załamaniem nerwowym.

– Jestem gotów zaufać Harry'emu, jeśli on uważa, że tak nie będzie.

Harry rzucił Snape'owi szybkie, pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, ale twarz jego opiekuna nie uległa zmianie. Jego opinia też nie, co się potwierdziło, kiedy dokończył tę myśl.

– Jeśli wróci załamany przez coś, co zrobił James, to po prostu już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy się z Jamesem Potterem.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym pochylił głowę. _Nie mogę go winić o to, że powiedział coś takiego. Poza tym, jeśli będę się zanadto wykłócał, to może mu przyjść do głowy, że chcę się tam znaleźć nie tylko przez wzgląd na Jamesa._

– Dziękuję za zaufanie – powiedział, po czym zerknął na Dracona.

Przez twarz Dracona przewinęło się szybko kilka min, po czym ten odwrócił wzrok. Harry zacisnął rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Draco, obiecuję ci, że wrócę. Ufasz mi?

– Ufam – szepnął Draco. – Ale czasami mam wrażenie, że ty sam ufasz sobie trochę za bardzo. Możesz spróbować udźwignąć więcej niż jesteś w stanie.

– Connor tam będzie, bo chce nakrzyczeć na Jamesa – zauważył Harry. – On mnie obroni.

 _I ja też tam będę_ , odezwał się Regulus z głębin jego umysłu. _Nie mogę cię przekonać do zrezygnowania z tego pomysłu, więc przynajmniej pójdę z tobą i upewnię się, że nie spotka cię nic zbyt tragicznego._

Draco wymamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, że Connor nie byłby w stanie obronić nawet muchy przez pająkiem, po czym westchnął.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Wróć bezpieczny.

Przytulił Harry'ego szybko i mocno, po czym odsunął się, zanim Harry nawet zdążył podnieść ręce, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk, po czym podbiegł do drzwi. Harry zrozumiał. Jego empatia, podobnie jak jego własne emocje, podpowiedziały mu już pewnie, że Harry absolutnie nie zmieni zdania, więc będzie potrzebował uporać się ze swoim rozczarowaniem w samotności.

– Czasami się zastanawiam – powiedział Snape bezbarwnym tonem obserwacji – czy Draco nie ma racji i czy ty się czasem nie podejmujesz udźwignięcia większej ilości spraw niż jesteś w stanie.

Harry spojrzał na niego. _Nie poddam się teraz, nie kiedy jestem tak bliski wygranej._

– Czy to znaczy, że jednak nie pozwoli mi pan pojechać?

Snape podniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście, że nie, Harry. Jak już powiedziałem, ufam ci. Po prostu powtarzam jego interesującą uwagę. – Wbił na moment wzrok w oczy Harry'ego. – Nie sądzę, żeby Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo interesującą.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Snape znacznie lepiej sobie radził ostatnimi czasy – pojedynkował się z nim, w ogóle nie wspominał o jego rodzinie, bez słowa podawał mu eliksiry przeciwbólowe, kiedy Harry budził się po kolejnych wizjach. Były jednak też takie momenty jak ten, kiedy robił się _zbyt_ cichy i zamyślony, a potem mówił rzeczy, przez które Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape jest w stanie zobaczyć go na wskroś.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział, postanawiając odpowiedzieć na jedną część deklaracji Snape'a i zignorować drugą, po czym wymknął się z pokoju.

 _To musi być właściwa rzecz do zrobienia_ , pomyślał, zmierzając do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, żeby zabrać stamtąd swój kufer. Dołączy do Connora w skrzydle szpitalnym i stamtąd fiukną się do Lux Aeterny. _Popełniłem błąd. Teraz to widzę. Mam zamiar go naprawić._

 _Twoje priorytety mnie przerażają_ , poinformował go Regulus, ale ponownie się nadąsał, kiedy Harry przywołał w swoim umyśle obraz dziennika. Jak do tej pory absolutnie nie chciał w żaden sposób o nim rozmawiać, za każdym razem uciekając w upartą ciszę z nutą wstydu. Harry uznał, że równie dobrze może zaczekać, aż Regulus nie będzie gotów, żeby o tym porozmawiać. Póki co był bezpieczny, a Harry nie widział powodów, żeby mu nie ufać, kiedy ten powiedział mu, że wciąż nie wie, gdzie jest jego ciało, a także, że dziennik w żaden sposób nie może zawierać pod tym względem jakichś wskazówek.

* * *

Snape oparł się o swoje biurko i w milczeniu odprowadził wzrokiem Harry'ego, kiedy ten opuszczał jego gabinet. Harry się z czymś krył, był tego niemal pewien, ale za dobrze wytrenował chłopca. Harry wznosił tarcze oklumencyjne niemal bez namysłu, a te trzymały pieczę nad niemal wszystkimi jego emocjami i większością jego motywów. Snape musiałby się wedrzeć siłą, a to Harry by wyczuł, co mogłoby znowu naruszyć zaufanie między nimi.

Snape był gotów zaczekać. _Naprawdę_ ufał Harry'emu, ale nie ufał do końca zdolnościom swojego wychowanka do pozbierania się z powrotem po druzgoczących wydarzeniach. Harry zdawał się uważać, że dlatego, że zdołał to wszystko przeżyć, to nic się przecież nie stało. Najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ropiejące rany nie są, zazwyczaj, oznaką zdrowia.

A jeśli Harry się martwił i zastanawiał nad efektami tego artykułu, a Snape wiedział, że tak było, to niemal na pewno wymyślił coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc się po tym podnieść, czy też, jak Harry to pewnie postrzegał, naprawić i wynagrodzić wszystkim za to potknięcie. Skoro nie chciał się podzielić z nimi tym planem, to prawdopodobnie był on ryzykowny, albo niebezpieczny, albo oba na raz.

Snape zacisnął pięści. _Obiecałem. Zaczekam. Powstrzymam się. On potrzebuje dorosłego, któremu może absolutnie ufać._

 _Ale jeśli wróci stamtąd z jakimikolwiek objawami maltretowania czy zaniedbania, to naprawdę zrobię to, co powiedziałem. Nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się przejmować Jamesem Potterem. Nie zabiję go, chociaż Harry pewnie się obawia, że to właśnie miałem na myśli._

Wzrok Snape'a przeskoczył na niewinnie wyglądające biurko, ustawione w głębi jego gabinetu. W jednej szufladzie spoczywał eliksir myślodsiewny. Druga była pełna gęsto zapisanych zwojów. Kolejna zawierała książki.

 _Mam swoją broń. Nie muszę się do niej uciekać, jeśli nie będzie potrzeby, ale w razie czego będzie w pogotowiu._

* * *

James wytarł dłonie o swoje szaty. Zrobił to już czwarty raz w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. Były tak spocone, że gdyby w tym momencie w przedsionku Lux Aeterny pojawił się troll i zaszarżował na niego, wymachując wkoło swoją maczugą, James nie byłby nawet w stanie wyciągnąć różdżki na czas.

Jego synowie lada minuta wyjdą z kominka. Harry i Connor wracali do domu.

Chciał wyjść im na spotkanie do Hogwartu, ale Connor wysłał mu list, w którym bardzo wyraźnie mu zakazał nawet myślenia o tym, a James był zbyt nerwowy, żeby naciskać. Pisanie listów w ciągu ostatniego półtora miesiąca było dobrym ćwiczeniem dla niego w powstrzymaniem się przed różnymi sprawami, jak wspominaniem o Snape'ie, czy Lily, czy przeszłości, czy czymkolwiek, co mogłoby rozzłościć albo skrzywdzić Harry'ego albo Connora. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł się zobaczyć ze swoimi chłopcami, będzie mógł poddać tą cierpliwość prawdziwej próbie.

To było cięższe niż się spodziewał. James podejrzewał, że listy i całe to pisanie, któremu się poddał, zbliżyły go do Harry'ego i Connora w sposób, którego żaden z nich nie potrafiłby w tej chwili docenić, ponieważ wszystko to się odbywało w jego własnej głowie. Będzie musiał o tym _pamiętać_. Będzie tego przez cały czas świadomy. Zbyt wiele bólu pojawiło się w przeszłości w wyniku tego, że ignorował sprawy, które naprawdę wymagały jego uwagi. Tym razem zaczeka, aż jeden z jego synów wykona pierwszy krok, a kiedy już to zrobią, pozwoli, żeby jego ruchy były dyktowane ich posunięciami.

Kominek zamigotał i płomienie w nim zalśniły zielenią. James nabrał głębokiego oddechu, zarówno po to, żeby się upewnić, że się nie hiperwentyluje, jak i po to, żeby być gotowym, żeby powiedzieć coś, kiedy Harry i Connor wyjdą z kominka.

Harry przeszedł pierwszy, zgrabnie wyskakując z paleniska i robiąc lekki krok naprzód w chwili, w której zaczął tracić równowagę. Odesłał swój kufer na bok, jedną dłonią otrzepując szaty z popiołów, a drugą oferując Connorowi, kiedy jego brat wypadł z kominka, kaszląc i krztusząc się.

James przełknął ślinę. Odkrył właśnie, że jednak wcale nie był na to przygotowany. W czasie później zimy i wczesnej wiosny wyobrażał sobie swoich synów w różnym wieku, ale to w żaden sposób nie przypominało tego, co miał przed oczami, kiedy się odwrócili w jego kierunku, prostując się jak nastolatkowie, którymi już byli.

 _No, oczy Harry'ego w żaden sposób nie przypominają nastoletnich_ , poprawił się James, zauważając wykończone przeszklenie w oczach Harry'ego i ciemne kręgi pod nimi. _Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przypominały._

Wyciągnął rękę, samemu jeszcze nie będąc gotowym na zaryzykowanie przytulenia, a Harry ją uścisnął.

– Witaj w Lux Aeternie – powiedział James, nie ośmielając się nazwać tego miejsca "domem". – Czy chcesz zająć ten sam pokój, w którym spałeś tego lata?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, co było znacznie przyjemniejszą miną od wielu tych, które James sobie wyobrażał w tym momencie rozmowy.

– Z przyjemnością, dziękuję – powiedział. – Jestem strasznie zmęczony, chciałbym się tam od razu udać i położyć spać, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

James kiwnął głową. Jego samoświadomość czuła się cokolwiek niezręcznie, ale póki co i tak to było znacznie lepsze od tego, jak traktował Harry'ego tego lata.

– Oczywiście. Mam wrażenie, że znajdziesz tam gościa.

Harry zamarł, tak spłoszony, że James poczuł się nieco źle, że chciał zrobić z tego niespodziankę. _Stara się domyślić, kto to może być i z czym będzie musiał się zmierzyć._

– Kogo? – zapytał wreszcie Harry.

– Fawkesa – powiedział James. – Pojawił się tu wczoraj i większość czasu spędził latając wokół terenu i śpiewając. Na noc jednak zwinął się na twoim łóżku w kłębek i mam wrażenie, że z radością cię tam powita.

Harry zamrugał, oczarowany.

– Ja... tak, z chęcią się z nim zobaczę. – Uśmiechnął się do Jamesa. – Dziękuję. – Pociągnął swój kufer za sobą i wyszedł z przedsionka, nie czekając na nic więcej. James odprowadzał go chwilę wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Connora.

Jak tylko zobaczył twarz swojego młodszego syna, zrozumiał, czemu Harry nie chciał zaczekać i zobaczyć rozwoju sytuacji. James przełknął ślinę. Connor patrzył na niego groźnie. Pod wieloma względami, Connor był znacznie bardziej do niego podobny niż Harry, a kolor oczu był zaledwie drobnym szczegółem w tym wszystkim. James bardzo dobrze znał ten wyraz gniewnego uporu. Dokładnie ten sam patrzył na niego za każdym razem, kiedy w czasie wojny wybierali się na pole bitwy. Connor nie miał zamiaru się wycofać przed tą walką, to było pewne.

James kiwnął mu głową.

– Witaj, Connor – powiedział.

– Och, no _rewelacyjny_ początek – powiedział Connor. James się wzdrygnął. Tylko kilka razy do tej pory słyszał, jak Connor ucieka się do sarkazmu. Zazwyczaj go nie potrzebował. Był rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, zwykle odwoływał się do wrzasków i miotania – co było szczerym, oczywistym wyrazem złości. To Harry miał tendencje do maczania swojego języka w jadzie, a przynajmniej tak się Jamesowi wydawało, ilekroć pozwalał sobie na zauważenie czegokolwiek dziwnego w zachowaniu swojego starszego syna. – Rozumiem, że przynajmniej ze mną nie będziesz udawał, że jestem jakimś pionkiem, którego możesz sobie ustawiać, gdzie tylko ci się podoba. Co, rączka się zmęczyła i wolisz już tylko jednego z nas ustawiać po kątach? – Connor zerknął na moment w kierunku, w którym zniknął Harry.

James spiął się. _To nie fair._

– Znacznie lepiej się ostatnio zaczęliśmy dogadywać – powiedział. – Właśnie dlatego zgodził się tu przyjechać. Do tego...

– Ale widzisz – wciął się Connor – ja ci nie ufam.

James ponownie się wzdrygnął, tym razem mocniej. Nie spodziewał się, że Connor wypowie te słowa, ani że będą one tak bardzo bolały.

– Bo już wcześniej najwyraźniej zmieniałeś zdanie. – Oczy Connora były przymrużone i pełne czegoś, co James uznał za niechęć. – Miałeś się zmienić, kiedy Harry był w skrzydle szpitalnym podczas drugiego roku, a potem nagle tego nie zrobiłeś. Zmieniłeś zdanie pod koniec ostatniego roku, a potem znowu wpadłeś w nawyk krzywdzenia Harry'ego i obrażania Snape'a. Och, jasna, część z tego nie robiłeś celowo, ale sporo z tego _było_ , jak najbardziej, _celowe_. A potem całe miesiące nie odzywałeś się do Harry'ego, po prostu dlatego, że byłeś na tyle dziecinny, że wydawało ci się, że to on powinien napisać do ciebie pierwszy. A potem chciałeś zacząć od nowa. Ale skąd ja mam wiedzieć, że tym razem naprawdę masz to na myśli? Może znowu się załamiesz i uciekniesz od nas, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy... kiedy Harry odebrał mamie magię. – Connor nabrał głęboko tchu, a w jego oczach pojawiła się głęboko zakorzeniona zgroza, która odcięła kolejny kawałek serca Jamesa. – Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, co się tam wtedy działo? – szepnął Connor. – Nie masz. Po prostu zwiałeś. Harry miał powód, żeby stamtąd uciec, ale _ty_ nie. Powinieneś był zostać i mi pomóc.

– Connor... – zaczął James.

– Ale tu nawet nie chodzi o mnie – powiedział Connor, zbierając się w sobie w mgnieniu oka. James poczuł kolejne ukłucie bólu, że obaj jego synowie musieli się tego nauczyć. – Tu chodzi o Harry'ego. – Jego oczy płonęły, kiedy zrobił krok naprzód. – _Lepiej_ , żebyś tym razem podszedł do tego poważnie i się zmienił. Lepiej, żebyś chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. _Lepiej_ , żeby nic mu się nie stało przez twoje zaniedbanie. Szczerze, mam wrażenie, że tego powinienem się bardziej obawiać niż tego, że skrzywdzisz go z premedytacją, ale po tym, jak pozwałeś Snape'a do sądu, to już sam nie wiem.

James pochylił głowę.

– Nie spodziewałem się... nie miałem pojęcia, że tak głęboko cię to zabolało – szepnął.

– Harry nigdy o tym ze mną nie rozmawiał – powiedział Connor. – Wie, że się ze Snape'em nie dogadujemy. Ale oczywiście, że to mnie zabolało. Przecież to mój _brat_. Popełniłem tak strasznie wiele błędów jak byłem mały, ale zmieniłem już mój sposób myślenia i nie jestem już jakąś pluszową zabawką, której musi stale chronić. Teraz to _ja_ mogę chronić _jego_. – Zamilkł na moment, oddychając ciężko, po czym dodał: – I to właśnie będę robił. Chronił go, znaczy. Harry jest czasami zbyt ślizgoński dla własnego dobra i zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo wybacza. Będzie się powstrzymywał, kiedy ktoś go krzywdzi i spróbuje się dogadać, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie da rady czegoś jeszcze wyciągnąć z całej sytuacji. Dlatego to dobrze, że jestem Gryfonem. Jak trzeba będzie, to po prostu cisnę w kogoś porządną, ciężką klątwą.

James odetchnął nerwowo, mając wrażenie, że powietrze zatrzymało się kilkakrotnie w jego gardle, jakby o coś zahaczając. Potem kiwnął głową. Był smutniejszy i bardziej dumny z Connora, niż był w stanie to przyznać.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Przepraszam.

Connor przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym sam też przytaknął.

– Mam nadzieję, że to tym razem wystarczy – powiedział cicho. – To jest kolejna rzecz, w której nie jestem tak dobry jak Harry. On po prostu daje ludziom jedną szansę za drugą, wiesz? Ale ja nie mam na to cierpliwości. Czasami trzeba po prostu przestać wybaczać.

James uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Naprawdę się cieszę, że w ten sposób wyrosłeś, Connor – powiedział, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać.

Connor zamrugał dwukrotnie, po czym odprężył się, biorąc głęboki oddech i wyrzucając go z siebie szybko.

– I dobrze – powiedział i po raz pierwszy w jego słowach pojawiło się wahanie. – Ja... naprawdę chcę, żebyśmy znowu byli rodziną, tato. Byłoby fajnie. Ty i ja, znaczy. Bo nie wiem, czy ty i Harry będziecie w stanie. Ale sam też nie będę w stanie, jak dalej będziesz go krzywdził.

– Nie będę – powiedział James. – Przysięgam ci w imię Godryka.

Connor przyjrzał mu się bardzo uważnie. James patrzył mu w oczy i zastanawiał się, czy Harry naprawdę był, przez cały ten czas, bardziej skomplikowanym z jego synów.

– Dobrze – powiedział Connor, po czym nagle podszedł do niego i się przytulił. – Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem – szepnął w szaty Jamesa.

James powoli i ostrożnie objął Connora, wciąż przed oczami mając go takim, jakim go widział ostatnim razem, leżącego w łóżku szpitalny z bandażami owiniętymi wokół jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha.

– Ja za tobą też.

* * *

Ledwie Harry postawił swój kufer na podłodze swojego pokoju, a nad jego łóżkiem pojawił się wirujący kłąb płomieni, który szybko przeistoczył się w Fawkesa. Harry wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechając się, a feniks podleciał do niego i wylądował mu na ramieniu, ciepły, kojący ciężar, szturchający go, aż Harry nie zaczął go głaskać po karku. Fawkes zamknął oczy i zanucił.

 _Co on wyprawia?_ powiedział nagle Regulus. _Wynoś się stąd, ptaszysko ty! Ja tu byłem pierwszy!_

Harry zamrugał.

 _O czym ty mówisz?_ zapytał, ale chwilę potem sam to poczuł. O ile obecność Regulusa ograniczona była w jego głowie do głosu i okazjonalnych dotknięć jego wspomnień, teraz był w stanie wyczuć obecność światła i gorąca. Zamknął oczy i zobaczył pod powiekami piękne, pomarańczowe lśnienie.

Spanikował na chwilę, myśląc o sieci feniksa. Ale ten pomarańczowy blask różnił się od złotego, a Fawkes zanucił mu kojąco do ucha. Harry odprężył się. Ciepło rozciągało się po jego brwiach, kojąc czające się tam napięcie, z którego istnienia niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy, tak stałą część jego życia ono teraz stanowiło. Harry odetchnął głęboko i powoli usiadł na swoim łóżku.

 _On chyba tworzy z tobą więź_ , powiedział z podziwem Regulus.

Harry zamrugał i spróbował się ruszyć, ale ciepło spętało mu kończyny, niczym kokon pościeli oplątujący go w leniwy, letni poranek. Potem nagle go puściło, a Harry zauważył, że kładzie właśnie głowę na poduszce. Fawkes siedział mu na ramieniu, ćwierkając i kiedy Harry się wsłuchał, był w stanie zobaczyć wizje, niczym obrazy, które mogłyby się pojawić przed oczami podczas słuchania wyjątkowej muzyki.

Był w stanie zobaczyć Fawkesa, szybującego nad nieznanym morzem, usianym pięknymi wyspami. Fawkes zanurkował i przeleciał nad powierzchnią jednej z nich. Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się nagle głowa kobiety, oplecionej wężami w miejscu włosów. Fawkes zaśpiewał do niej i choć Harry nie był w stanie wyłapać słów w tej melodii, wiedział, że feniks mówi jej, że na świecie, daleko stąd, pojawił się _vates_. Kobieta przechyliła głowę, słuchając, a jej węże przestały syczeć i sięgać ku sobie nawzajem z kłapnięciami paszcz, tylko ułożyły się spokojnie.

Fawkes przeleciał ponad ogromnymi połaciami piasku i w zasięgu wzroku pojawiło się ogromne stworzenie. Harry'emu dech zaparło. To był jednorożec, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jego ogon wyglądał bardziej na lwi, niż koński, jego nogi kończyły się wieloma kopytami zamiast jednym, a jego róg był czarny. Zaszarżował wyzywająco na Fawkesa, wrzeszcząc i starając się nabić go na swój róg, ale Fawkes zaśpiewał i podarował jednorożcowi wizję wolności, która pozostała z nim, kiedy ten opuścił głowę i wrócił do swobodnego kłusu. Fawkes przeleciał ponad jego grzbietem, rzucając cień, który zmieszał się z jego i wokół rozległ się chór pochwalny o surowej, przepełnionej dumą potędze.

Fawkes przysiadł w milczeniu na gałęzi, póki potężny lampart nie zakradł się pod nim. Jego łapy trzęsły ziemią z cichym grzmieniem. Harry westchnął, rozpoznając nundu, które mogło zniszczyć całe wioski, jeśli tylko tego chciało. Żeby go zabić, ponad tuzin potężnych, magicznych łowców musiałoby się zebrać, a i tak byłby to nielichy wysiłek. Fawkes, co było zrozumiałe, zaśpiewał mu inną pieśń, pełną wysokich, wesołych nut, które sprawiły, że nundu zawróciło w miejscu, ścigając cienie, które w pewnym momencie przybrały postać _vatesa_. Tym razem Fawkes zniknął w kuli płomieni. Nundu było na tyle niebezpieczne, że mógł tylko poddać mu pomysł i mieć nadzieję, że idea się pewnym momencie sama zagnieździ.

Coraz więcej i więcej obrazów. Harry zobaczył, że Fawkes okrążył wiele razy świat, żeby przekazać wiadomość jak największej ilości stworzeń. Pojawił się _vates_ i choć może nigdy nie zdoła do nich dotrzeć, czy ich uwolnić, to wszyscy zasługiwali na wiedzę o jego istnieniu. To może dodać im otuchy i nadziei. Sprawi, że czekanie w niewoli stanie się nieco łatwiejsze.

Harry otworzył oczy i westchnął głęboko.

 _Jest ich tak wiele_ , powiedział cicho Regulus. _Jak ty sobie z tym poradzisz?_

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem jeszcze – szepnął na głos. – Myślę, że po prostu robiąc krok za krokiem na tej drodze. – Pomyślał o liście, który wysłał do Scrimgeoura, proponując, żeby spotkali się trochę po przerwie świątecznej i omówili dzielące ich różnice. To nie było idealne wyjście, ale to już był krok w kierunku rozwiązania. – Krok po kroku. – Sięgnął w górę i delikatnie pogłaskał pióra Fawkesa. – Jestem zaszczycony, że postanowiłeś się ze mną związać – powiedział feniksowi.

Fawkes zanucił na niego, jakby chcąc mu powiedzieć, że ma przestać się wygłupiać, po czym zaczął cichą pieśń, która już wcześniej często usypiała Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się, przewrócił na bok, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i z przyjemnością dał się porwać, biorąc ze sobą nasionko nadziei, które Fawkes chciał mu podarować, zamiast ideę obowiązku.

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, z podziwem chłonąc widoki. Z tego, co James mu napisał w listach, wydawało mu się, że Lux Aeterna wciąż będzie złapana w błotnistym momencie pół–wiosny, gdzieś pomiędzy porami roku, że jedyne kwiaty, jakie zobaczy, to będą tylko te najwcześniejsze i najbardziej uparte, jeśli w ogóle jakieś będą.

Zamiast tego, Fawkes zaprowadził go prosto do zakątka trawnika, usianego pąkami i kwiatami o delikatnych, czerwono–złotych płatkach, otaczających niebieski środek. Wystrzeliły z błota, jakby wiedziały o jego istnieniu, ale z wyższością uznały, że nie może ono ich w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać przed wykiełkowaniem, a teraz lśniły i świeciły niczym...

 _Niczym płomienie_ , zorientował się Harry. Dotknął jednego z płatków i odkrył, że ten jest nieco ciepły. Rzucił Fawkesowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego?

Fawkes wzniósł się w powietrze z okrzykiem i zawisnął nad kwiatami. Te drgnęły i zaczęły falować, jakby od powietrza, rzucanego przez jego skrzydła, a kiedy Fawkes zaczął śpiewać, zaczęły się kręcić wokół własnych łodyżek, wzmagając ich podobieństwo do maleńkich, tańczących płomieni.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, jak Fawkesowi udało się sprawić, że kwiaty wyrosły, ale James wspomniał coś, że feniks latał wokół terenów na dzień przed przyjazdem Connora i Harry'ego. Może miał dość czasu, żeby je nakłonić do wykiełkowania. Może.

Fawkes przerwał swoją pieśń na moment, żeby wydać z siebie pełen zadowolenia trel, który Harry rozpoznał jako pełne pychy zapewnienie, "Jestem feniksem, więc dla mnie niemożliwe jest możliwe."

Harry oparł się o stojący w pobliżu cis i z przyjemnością słuchając pieśni i przyglądając się tańczącym kwiatom, a ulotne wspomnienia wyjców spopieliły się i zostawiły go w spokoju.

* * *

 _...chronili się nawzajem, uczyli się od siebie nawzajem i żyli długo i szczęśliwie._

Harry bardzo łagodnie zamknął książkę i przez chwilę tylko się jej przyglądał. Wiedział, że ma mokre policzki i był bardzo wyraźnie świadomy spiętego, nerwowego Jamesa, który siedział po drugiej stronie pokoju w bezruchu. Nie odmówił, kiedy Harry zapytał go, czy mógłby zobaczyć jego dziennik, w którym co wieczór pisał o Harrym i Connorze, ale się zawahał i wcale nie wydawał się taki znowu odprężony, kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że chce tylko przeczytać jego wersję czarodziejskiej legendy.

Harry znał tę legendę, oczywiście, o czarodziejskich dzieciach, które wyprowadziły jednorożce ze słońca. W oryginalnej wersji dzieci były parą braci, nie bliźniaków, ale całość zdawała się pasować do siebie jeszcze lepiej, kiedy byli. Harry nie był w stanie się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jego imię pojawiało się na każdej stronie, tuż obok Connora. Dotknął okładki, jakby miał pod palcami coś świętego.

 _A może tu po prostu chodzi o to, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do świadomości, że Jamesowi zależy na nas na tyle, żeby o nas w ten sposób pisać?_

Spojrzał swojemu ojcu w oczy i poczuł, jak coś w nim układa się z satysfakcją, jakby do tej pory latało i wreszcie znalazło sobie miejsce odpoczynku. Uśmiechnął się i choć James nie mógł mieć najmniejszego pojęcia, o co mogło mu chodzić, odpowiedział uśmiechem.

 _Damy sobie radę_ , pomyślał z zachwytem Harry. _Naprawdę. Może nie wyjdziemy z tego jako ojciec i syn, ale pewnie jako coś innego. Może nawet przyjaciele._

* * *

Harry obudził się i przeciągnął leniwie. Poprzedniego dnia poszedł spać o siódmej wieczorem, zmęczony okrutnie i choć teraz była piąta rano, to wciąż oznaczało, że spał pełne dziesięć godzin. Wstał i wyjrzał przelotnie przez okno swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się, co może porabiać Draco.

 _Pewnie wciąż śpi jak kłoda_ , przyznał przed samym sobą, sięgając łagodnie w kierunku swojego wyczucia magii Jamesa i Connora. Wciąż przebywali w swoich sypialniach. To, co wcześniej było przytłaczającą, nieustanną obecnością tego lata, teraz zdawało mu się kojące, mimo, że przebywał zaledwie dwa dni w Lux Aeternie. _Draco nie lubi wcześnie wstawać._

Na swój sposób dobrze by było mieć teraz przy sobie Dracona. Harry odetchnął gwałtownie i przypomniał sobie, czemu to było niemożliwe. Draco nigdy by mu na to nie pozwolił.

Fawkes wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk i delikatnie przysiadł Harry'emu na ramieniu. Harry podrapał go po karku. Feniks pochylił łepek i potarł go o szyję Harry'ego.

 _Podejrzewam, że musisz to zrobić, skoro już jesteś gotowy_ , powiedział niechętnie Regulus.

– Jestem gotowy – szepnął na głos Harry. – Bardziej już nie będę. I naprawdę tego chcę. Naprawdę chcę się dowiedzieć, jaki błąd popełniłem tamtym artykułem i jak go naprawić, ale co więcej, chcę się dowiedzieć więcej o sobie. Snape i Draco pomagają mi jak mogą, ale nie są w stanie mnie zmusić do tego, żebym był szczery sam ze sobą, tylko z nimi.

Regulus nie odezwał się, w dość oczywisty sposób przedstawiając swoją opinię na ten temat, ale Fawkes wydał z siebie trel i wzbił się w powietrze, lecąc przodem.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, zszedł schodami na dół, skręcił w kilka odpowiednich korytarzy i otworzył właściwe drzwi.

W rozciągającym się przed nim, lśniącym pokoju o srebrnych krańcach, poczuł, jak obca obecność Labiryntu otwiera jedno oko.


	65. Niech ten labirynt nigdy się nie kończy

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty trzeci:** **Niech ten labirynt nigdy się nie kończy**

Wchodząc do pokoju, w którym przebywał Labirynt, Harry czuł promienie słońca na twarzy, promienie odbijające się od jego skóry, promienie lśniąca wszędzie wokół niego. Już wcześniej widział ten artefakt, oczywiście, więc wiedział, jak on wygląda, ale umknęło mu jakoś, a może po prostu wypadło mu z głowy, że jego blask był aż tak intensywny.

 _A może światło faktycznie nabrało na sile od ostatniego razu_ , pomyślał Harry, unosząc dłoń, żeby ochronić oczy. Stał przed wejściem do Labiryntu, którego lśnienie zdawało się wić po ścianach. Światło sprawiało, że ciężko było zauważyć, w którym miejscu jedna ściana przechodziła w inną i Harry nie uważał już, że wygląda jak jakaś bluza, którą ktoś rzucił w kąt. Miał raczej wygląd niespokojnego morza, zupełnie jakby był z powrotem na northumberlandzkiej plaży i patrzył na nacierające na niego fale. Słońce go w jakiś sposób oszołomiło, przez co nie był w stanie rozróżnić, co było pianą a co kawałkiem drewna, co srebrne a co złote.

Siedzący na jego ramieniu Fawkes zaczął miękko śpiewać.

Labirynt zabłysnął krótko, jakby przyjmując odpowiedź, choć Harry nawet nie wiedział, że jakąś mu podał. Nieco srebrnego światła przygasło. Harry odkrył, że może podejść bliżej niż poprzednio, ale wciąż nie był w stanie niczego zbyt wyraźnie zobaczyć. Zdjął okulary i spróbował spojrzeć bez nich, ale to w żaden sposób nie pomogło, chyba, że nagłe łzawienie można uznać za jakąkolwiek pomoc.

Zatrzymał się i zaczekał, zastanawiając się, czy nie musi dać Labiryntowi jakiegoś specjalnego sygnału, po którym ten pozwoliłby mu na podejście bliżej. James wspomniał coś o użyciu lustra i upuszczeniu sobie trzech kropel krwi, ale mówił bardzo ogólnikowo; nie chciał za bardzo rozmawiać z nimi o czasie, który spędził w Labiryncie, co Harry potrafił bez problemu zrozumieć. Harry był w stanie wypełnić te warunki bez problemu dzięki swojej magii, jeśli tego będzie oczekiwał od niego Labirynt.

Muzyka Fawkesa zalała go i Harry zrozumiał, że Fawkes wierzył, że Labirynt już przyjął i zaaprobował cel jego wizyty. Wciąż potrzebował się upewnić, że pochodzi z linii Potterów, ale zalewał Harry'ego takimi falami świadomego zainteresowania, że Harry przyjął ten warunek bez wahania.

Podniósł rękę, niemal nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co właściwie robi. Czuł się, jakby stał na szczycie jakiejś strasznie wysokiej góry o samym wschodzie słońca, spoglądając na wschód, a światło wypełniało jego umysł złotawą mgiełką. Poczuł, jak jeden z pazurów Fawkesa nacina mu nadgarstek, a płytka rana szybko wypełniła się krwią; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z bólu, ani nawet kiedy właściwie zaczął krwawić. Przechylił dłoń i krew polała się na podłogę.

 _Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?_ szepnął Regulus.

– Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze Harry i podniósł głowę, kiedy zobaczył, że więcej srebrzystych barier, do tej pory niewidzialnych, opadło niczym płachty miękkiego materiału, pozostawiając Labirynt w całej jego odsłoniętej krasie.

Jego kroki były miękkie, kiedy po raz kolejny podszedł bliżej. Rozważał konsekwencje, bez końca, zanim jeszcze wszedł do tego pokoju. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że może zniknąć na długie miesiące, zupełnie jak James, ale nie sądził, żeby to było możliwe. Według jego ojca, to, nad czym ten spędził najwięcej czasu, była jego niechęć do spojrzenia w twarz pewnym błędom. Harry miał zamiar wejść, żeby się z nimi wszystkimi zmierzyć, tak bezboleśnie, jak to możliwe, ponieważ był gotów się z nimi pogodzić i przyjąć do wiadomości, że je popełnił. Poza tym, nie żył na tym świecie tak długo jak James, więc przejrzenie jego życia powinno zająć mniej czasu.

Jeśli natrafi na coś, co sprawi, że nie będzie chciał iść dalej, to Labirynt go zabije, ale to było proste. Po prostu będzie brnął naprzód bez względu na wszystko.

Teraz jednak, myśli o konsekwencjach odtoczyły się od niego. Labirynt był wspaniałą i żyjącą rzeczą, niczym niebo, niczym morze. Harry dostał dziwnych zawrotów głowy, jak wtedy, kiedy się zamierza rzucić ze szczytu klifu, prosto w otchłań.

Obok niego, Fawkes śpiewał dalej cicho. Zdawał się uważać, że wejście do środka dobrze mu zrobi.

W tym kokonie muzyki i światła, Harry wszedł do Labiryntu.

* * *

Harry zorientował się, że to było dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał, jak i coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Wiedział, że znajdzie się w tunelu zwierciadeł i dokładnie tam się znalazł. Spodziewał się podłogi pod swoimi stopami i zakrzywionych ścian po obu stronach i właśnie tak ukształtowany był Labirynt. Wydawało mu się, że obrazy zaczną pojawiać się na ścianach i dokładnie to się stało.

Zaskoczyło go delikatne ciepło podłogi pod jego stopami, zupełnie jakby szedł po jedwabiu, a nie metalu, i pulsujące światełka, które biegły obok niego i odlatywały gdzieś w dal, niczym niekończące się maleńkie, wschodzące słońca, czy też to, jak pieśń Fawkesa zdawała się załagodzić i uspokoić najbardziej ekstremalne krawędzie Labiryntu, błyszczące diamenty, które pocięłyby Harry'ego, gdyby ten spróbował uciec górą.

Szedł przed siebie, a pulsujące światełka tworzyły przed nim obrazy.

Harry zobaczył siebie w wieku mniej więcej czterech lat, z trudem starającego się podnieść ciężką książkę. Upuścił ją i huk sprawił, że Lily przybiegła szybko, żeby sprawdzić co się stało. Harry westchnął, widząc, jak jego matka klęka obok niego i uśmiecha się w sposób, którego wiedział, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

– Harry, co ja ci mówiłam o oszczędzaniu energii? – zapytała.

– Że powinienem to robić. – Jego młodsza wersja spojrzała na matkę i Harry drgnął, zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyrazu na własnej twarzy. Wiedział, że będzie zacięta i skupiona, ale w jego minie było również niesłychane napięcie, które nadawało mu wygląd, jakby miał zaraz się postawić i wszystkiemu zbuntować. _No cóż, nie byłem wtedy jeszcze zbyt długo pod siecią feniksa_ , wytłumaczył to sobie Harry. _Pewnie wciąż miałem jakieś własne myśli, zaraz pod powierzchnią umysłu._

– Tak, i co jeszcze? – zachęciła go Lily.

– Że powinienem zdecydować, co jest konieczne, a co nie – powiedział młodszy Harry. Spojrzał na leżącą na podłodze, wielką książę. – I znaleźć jak najlepszy sposób zrobienia czegoś – dodał z nagłą inspiracją. – I zawsze używać tego, co jest wokół mnie.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i, przez chwilę, strasznie się wysilał. Jego magia nie była już tak potężna jak wtedy, gdy był młodszy, uznał Harry, obserwując scenę, ponieważ tak wiele z niej zostało wciągnięte pod sieć. Ale wciąż było jej dość, żeby wznieść książkę w powietrze, chwiejnie, po czym wsunąć ją z powrotem na miejsce.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała go po włosach.

– Dobrze – szepnęła. – Bardzo dobrze, Harry. A kiedy podlewitujesz jakiś obiekt ponad głowę wroga i wtedy go upuścisz, to przysłuży się to twojemu bratu. A ty kochasz swojego brata, prawda?

Młodsza wersja Harry'ego odwróciła głowę, żeby przycisnąć twarz do szaty swojej matki i przytaknęła.

Obraz rozwiał się. Harry zamrugał, niepewny, czemu Labirynt uznał, że powinien to zobaczyć. _Popełniłem błąd, starając się odłożyć książkę własnymi rękami. To o to tu chodzi? Wydawało mi się, że już dawno sobie za to wybaczyłem._

Labirynt roziskrzył się wokół niego. Pieśń Fawkesa wzrosła, a potem zanurkowała, a w głowie Harry'ego uformowała się odpowiedź.

 _Nie_ , zorientował się nagle, a w jego środku zaczęła narastać fala diamentowej zgrozy. _Nie. Błędem było myślenie, że była to demonstracja miłości, jaką moja matka czuła wobec mnie, podczas gdy był to tylko... trening._ Wiedział, jak Snape, Draco i wszyscy inni by to nazwali, ale Labirynt nie będzie w stanie go zmusić do użycia tego słowa.

Mógł jednak wbić mu się w serce i zmusić do zrozumienia, że emocja, którą wyrażała jego matka w tej scenie, nie była duma z niego jako dziecka, ale ten rodzaj dumy, którą ktoś okazuje dobrze wytrenowanemu psu.

 _Nie kochała mnie._

Harry od razu pokręcił głową. _Ja... to niemożliwe. Jasne, jej miłość nie przyniosła mi nic dobrego, ale wiem, że_ ona _wierzy w to, że mnie kocha. Czemu Labirynt próbuje mi powiedzieć, że tak nie jest?_

Cisza, a potem światło i pieśń, a być może jego własne zrozumienie, które nigdy nie było ciche, kiedy tego od niego pragnął, wbiły w niego odpowiedź.

 _Ponieważ to jest prawda. A Labirynt jest absolutną prawdę, Światłem, szczerością._

 _Nie kochała mnie._

Harry poczuł łzy, zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu, niczym gorący pył. Przełknął, raz, drugi, i nie dziwił się już, że jego ojciec wspomniał ogólnikowo o tym, że wiele razy opadał na kolana, rzygając i płacząc, będąc tak bliski poddania się i odmówienia pójścia dalej.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, raz i drugi, po czym zmusił się do zrobienia kolejnego kroku na swojej drodze. Musiał się z tym zmierzyć, a nie mógł już dłużej kwestionować pod tym względem Labiryntu, skoro nie miał prawa kwestionować rytuału sprawiedliwości, który odebrał jego matce magię, czy jednorożców.

 _Czy... Czyli to prawda, w takim razie. Nigdy mnie nie kochała. Może jej się wydawało, że tak, może nawet mnie kochała, ale to był inny rodzaj miłości. Może kochała mnie jako ofiarę poświęcenia. Może kochała mnie jako swoje zwierzątko, czy jako coś użytecznego. Ale nie jako dziecko. Nie jako człowieka._

A Vera powiedziała mu, że on sam nie postrzega siebie jako człowieka. To już dłużej nie dziwiło Harry'ego.

Zadrżał i otworzył oczy, nie pozwalając opaść kolejnym łzom. To po prostu oznaczało, że zna już prawdę i może się z nią pogodzić. W jego przeszłości wydarzyły się już inne rzeczy, które przygotowały go na tą ewentualność. Ta rewelacja i to, co mogła z nim zrobić, nie znaczyły wiele w porównaniu do pomysłów, które może otrzymać później od Labiryntu.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał i ruszył, szurając nogami, dalej w drogę. Światełka biegły wokół niego, przed niego, wokół jego głowy, a Fawkes śpiewał.

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, jak jego siedmioletnia wersja stacza się z wielkiego głazu, który stał w pobliżu domu w Dolinie Godryka. Obejrzał już kilka innych scen ze swojej przeszłości, w których zauważył pomniejsze błędy dotyczące jego, czy świata wokół niego, czy okazji, w których tracił cierpliwość do Connora czy Jamesa, ale żadne z nich nie odcisnęło się na nim w tak dewastujący sposób, co tamten pierwszy obraz. Powinien był jednak przewidzieć, że to pewnie nastąpi, gdy jego umysł ożył od wspomnień o słowach, które wtedy usłyszał od Lily, lekcjach, które zaczynała bez uprzedzenia.

Młodszy Harry nie płakał; w tym wieku już nauczył się rzucać na siebie łagodne klątwy, żeby przyzwyczaić się do pewnego progu bólu, a ten znajdował się zdecydowanie poniżej jego wytrzymałości. Zamrugał tylko i wstał, po czym spojrzał w dół, na wielką szramę na swoim kolanie, która zaczęła wypełniać się krwią. Nie znał jeszcze żadnych zaklęć leczniczych, więc poleciał znaleźć Lily, gdy tylko upewnił się, że Connor i James są zajęci puszczaniem latawca i go nie widzą.

Lily zauważyła go i od razu do niego podeszła, po czym przyklęknęła i wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

– _Integro_ – szepnęła i rana się zagoiła. Harry patrzył na nią z podziwem i cichą radością. Kiedy matka go w ten sposób leczyła, wyobrażał sobie, że istnieje między nimi więź, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy wyjaśniała mu jego przysięgi, które składał Connorowi, czy kiedy przypominała mu z naciskiem, raz za razem, o tym jak ważne jest trzymanie tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy i opanowanie tak wielkiej ilości materiału, jak to tylko było możliwe, nawet, kiedy już był pewien, że nie jest w stanie się więcej nauczyć.

– Czy ja też kiedyś nauczę się jak rzucać zaklęcia lecznicze? – zapytał.

Lily usiadła na ziemi i spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie. – Zaklęcia lecznicze przydadzą się na polu bitwy. Zdobędziesz wielką przewagę nad wrogiem, jeśli nauczysz się jak się pośpiesznie wyleczyć. Ale to jest potężniejsza magia od tej, której się teraz uczysz. Nie opanujesz tego jeszcze.

Harry przytaknął. Następnie coś innego przyszło mu do głowy.

– A czy kiedyś będę mógł je rzucać na moje własne dzieci?

Twarz Lily zmieniła się tak gwałtownie, że starszy Harry wzdrygnął się w tej samej chwili co młodszy. Wiedział, co nadchodzi i podejrzewał, że wie, czemu Labirynt chciał mu to pokazać. Przepełnił go przytłaczający, oszałamiający żal i nie był nawet pewny, czy czuje go wobec siebie samego, czy wobec chłopca na obrazie, czy też wobec kobiety, która wstała, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i szepnęła to, co powiedziała mu wtedy.

– Harry, ty nigdy nie będziesz miał dzieci.

Młodszy Harry zamrugał na nią.

– Dlaczego nie, mamo? – Zawsze mu się wydawało, że naprawdę chciałby mieć własne dzieci, żeby nauczyć kogoś tego wszystkiego, co sam wiedział. W tej chwili nie miał kogo uczyć, ponieważ musiał utrzymywać swoje zdolności w tajemnicy, a Lily znała już wszystkie jego sztuczki.

Lily delikatnie pogładziła go po włosach.

– Ponieważ dzieci zajmują czas – powiedziała. – Zajmują praktycznie cały twój czas, kiedy są małe, a są małe przez kilka lat. Czy pamiętasz, jak byłeś mały przez ostatnie kilka lat?

– No trochę pamiętam – powiedział Harry.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

– I musiałbyś poświęcić im cały swój czas, a także swojej wybrance, albo partnerowi. – Zamilkła, czekając, aż on sam wyciągnie z tego wniosek.

Harry był w stanie to zrobić, oczywiście. Jego przysięgi odezwały się w jego głowie, a on sam wciągnął ze strachem powietrze.

– Nie miałbym w ogóle czasu dla Connora!

– Oczywiście, że nie – szepnęła Lily. – A to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe wobec twojej wybranki albo partnera, prawda? Tak samo jak nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe wobec twojego taty, gdybym musiała służyć komuś, w taki sposób, w jaki ty służysz Connorowi.

Harry kiwnął głową stanowczo, już rozumiejąc .

– Connor zawsze ma pierwszeństwo – powiedział. – Żeby być jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem. Nigdy nie dać nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. – Czasami wolno mu było powtórzyć na głos część jego przysiąg, jeśli chciał czegoś dowieść, ponieważ znał je tak dobrze w ich pełnej wersji.

– Dokładnie – szepnęła Lily. – Więc nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe wobec kogokolwiek. Nie mógłbyś spędzać czasu z dala od Connora, a mąż czy żona chcieliby wiedzieć, czemu jesteś mu tak bliski, więc musiałbyś złamać przysięgę, żeby im to wyjaśnić.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Poza tym – powiedział, zastanawiając się, czemu wcześniej mu to nie przyszło do głowy – pewnie zginę w obronie Connora, więc nie będę miał czasu na dzieci, bo umrę za młodo, żeby w ogóle je mieć.

Lily przytuliła go szybko.

– Mój dzielny chłopiec – powiedziała. – A teraz leć poćwiczyć zaklęcia z tej drugiej książki, którą ci ostatnio pokazałam. Myślę, że już jesteś na nie gotów.

Harry kiwnął wesoło głową i potruchtał w bok. Obraz rozmył się w białe fragmenty mgły i rozwiał.

Starszy Harry – nie, to był po prostu Harry, po prostu on, bez względu na to, jakby nie był związany ze świadomością dziecka, które pokazał mu Labirynt – pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy.

 _No dobra, tak, błędem było wierzenie jej na słowo, myślenie, że nie mam przed sobą przyszłości. Właściwie, wydawało mi się, że już przyjąłem to do wiadomości, ponieważ pozwalam sobie na przebywanie w towarzystwie Dracona i nie staram się od niego odsunąć._

 _Zaakceptowałem to, prawda?_

Harry przełknął gęstą ślinę, kiedy zorientował się , że chyba jednak nie. Ilekroć myślał o przyszłości, pierwsze, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to był obowiązek – utrzymywanie swoich relacji z sojusznikami, bycie _vatesem_ , próby pokonania Voldemorta, albo pomoc Connorowi w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Patrz, jak łatwo przyszło mu odsunięcie od siebie Dracona, kiedy chciał przyjechać do Lux Aeterny. To samo w sobie było wielkim błędem na swój własny sposób, tak samo jak zmuszenie Skeeter do napisania artykułu o tym, co myśli o zniewoleniu magicznych stworzeń. Kiedy myślał o przyszłości, myślał tylko o pomaganiu innym. Dlatego przecież właśnie w ogóle wszedł do Labiryntu.

Harry westchnął. _Naprawdę po prostu przeniosłem moje pragnienie służenia Connorowi na pragnienie służenia innym ludziom._

 _Ale nie wiem, jak miałbym to właściwie zmienić. Jeśli spróbuję się skupić na cieszeniu się moimi chwilami z Draco i myśleniu o przyszłości, którą możemy razem dzielić, to istnieje ryzyko, że zmienię tę radość w swój kolejny obowiązek._

Fawkes wydał z siebie trel. Harry uśmiechnął się blado. W jego umyśle pokazał się obraz ścieżki, przez chwilę czystej, niczym rozciągający się przed nim Labirynt i podejrzewał, że nie bez powodu obaj starają się go popchnąć w tym kierunku. Odpowiedzi znajdowały się gdzieś przed nim. Labirynt nie tylko przeciągnie go przez jego własne błędy, ale też upewni się, że otrzyma odpowiedzi, których potrzebuje.

Tak długo, jak będzie w stanie stawiać czoła kolejnym błędom.

Harry zerknął znowu na ścianę, na której pojawiła się wcześniej scena z udziałem jego w wieku siedmiu lat, po czym kiwnął głową. Labirynt nie powiedział mu jeszcze, że jego pragnienie pomocy innym ludziom jest niewłaściwe, wskazał tylko niektóre jego manifestacje. Więc będzie szedł dalej, zmierzy się sam ze sobą, dla dobra innych ludzi.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

* * *

Większości późniejszych błędów Harry się spodziewał. Błędy w zaklęciach, w pracach domowych, w wysiłkach, kiedy podczas pierwszego roku starał się oddać całą chwałę Connorowi. Słuchał spokojnie swoich kłamstw, które powiedział Dumbledore'owi, kiedy po raz drugi stawili razem czoła Voldemortowi, a on udawał, że jego magia w żaden sposób w niczym wtedy nie pomogła. Tak, to był błąd. Jasne, prawdopodobnie powiedzenie wtedy prawdy tylko by zaniepokoiło Dumbledore'a i Świetlisty Pan by go _zobliviatował_ , ale Labirynt obchodziło tylko pokazanie mu, co zrobił źle, a nie jak powinien naprawić przeszłość.

Naprawić można było tylko przyszłość.

Kłamstwa, podchody, mające na celu upewnienie się, że ludzie nie będą w stanie go skrzywdzić, przy jednoczesnym krzywdzeniu ich, niedopowiedzenia, celowe odrzucanie od siebie pomocy. _Większość z nich_ , pomyślał Harry, obserwując scenę, w której przedwcześnie opuszcza rezydencję Malfoyów latem przed trzecim rokiem, _zaakceptowałem jeszcze przed śmiercią Syriusza._ Zniszczenie sieci feniksa pociągnęło za sobą całą jego przymuszoną lojalność wobec jego brata, a zorientowanie się, co tak naprawdę zrobili mu Dumbledore i Lily zainspirowało złość tak głęboką, że odrzucił też od siebie większość tej, którą w niego wmówiono.

Skrzywił się, obserwując jak Syriusz powoli osuwa się pod kontrolę Toma Riddle'a, jak popełnia samobójstwo, ale, choć zawsze będzie żałował śmierci Syriusza i tego, że nie zauważył tych symptomów wcześniej, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie była tylko jego wina. Podejrzewał, że Labirynt sprawiłby, że to wspomnienie byłoby znacznie bardziej bolesne dla Connora.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, następna scena, która się po tej pojawiła, to nie było, jak się spodziewał, wypuszczenie magii poza osłonami Lux Aeterny, co przyzwało do niego potem śmierciożerców. Właściwie, to szedł potem całkiem długo, przez cały czas spodziewając się w jakiejś chwili zobaczyć któryś ze swoich pojedynków z Rosierem, albo krycie się ze swoimi koszmarami, albo atak na Umbridge czy Knota, ale żadna z tych scen się nie pojawiła.

Zalało go chłodne światło sowiarni i Harry zobaczył, jak Rita Skeeter ochoczo spisuje artykuł, który podyktował, żeby zaszantażować Jamesa i zmusić go do wycofania swoich oskarżeń przeciw Snape'owi. Harry kiwnął głową. To był błąd, powinien był znaleźć inny sposób na poradzenie sobie z tą sytuacją. Wówczas, być może, nie oddaliłby się tak bardzo od swojego ojca.

Obraz jednak pozostał na miejscu, ale tym razem Labirynt zmusił Harry'ego do zauważenia tego, w jaki sposób oczy Skeeter otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy ta pytała go, czy nie był maltretowany w dzieciństwie, oraz nuty podejrzenia, która pozostała na jej twarzy, kiedy zaprzeczył. Serce zatętniło Harry'emu w uszach, kiedy się zorientował, że wcale jej nie przekonał, mimo, że swego czasu wydawało mu się, że zrobił to z powodzeniem. Wciąż miała własne opinie na ten temat, mimo, że nie poruszała potem dalej tego tematu.

 _Szlag._ Skeeter może i nie spróbowałaby skrzywdzić Lily i Jamesa, gdyby wiedziała o jego treningu, nie w sposób, w który, czego Harry był niemal pewien, zrobiliby to Lucjusz czy Narcyza, ale miała moc obsmarowania ich gównem na oczach całego świata i mogła z niej w każdej chwili skorzystać.

 _Gdybym tylko wiedział_ , pomyślał z rozpaczą Harry, kiedy sowiarnia zniknęła, _to przehandlowałbym moje milczenie o tym, że jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem w zamian za jej ciszę na ten temacie, zamiast kazać jej napisać tamten artykuł._

Teraz było już na to za późno. Harry żuł wargę, póki ta nie zaczęła krwawić, po czym ruszył statecznie przed siebie. Przynajmniej Labirynt pozwolił mu dowiedzieć się o tej możliwości.

– Dziękuję – szepnął.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Labirynt nie odpowiedział, i zgodnie z tym, czego Harry się spodziewał, następną sceną było Grimmauld Place, kiedy to niemal poddał się śpiewającemu stworzeniu, ukrytemu za drzwiami – ku jego rozczarowaniu, Labirynt nie pokazał mu, jak to stworzenie właściwie wyglądało – a potem, jak doprowadzał się stopniowo do skrajnego wycieńczenia, sprawiając, że stawał się coraz bardziej bezużyteczny dla wszystkich dokoła. Skrzywił się i stał przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy zobaczył scenę, w której odmawia "zaproszeniu" Very i Petera do przyłączenia się do nich w Sanktuarium. Obraz jednak pozostał w bezruchu aż do chwili, w której otworzył oczy i znowu się mu przyjrzał. Labirynt w dość oczywisty sposób uważał, że powinien był się udać wtedy z nimi.

– Ciekawe, czy to wieszcze cię wybudowali? – mruknął Harry, przyjmując do wiadomości, że popełnił wtedy błąd i nawet to, dlaczego go popełnił – bo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go w ten sposób zobaczył i tak dobrze go poznał. – Z pewnością macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego i, Merlin jeden wie, przez ciebie ciągle przypominam sobie o Verze.

Pieśń Fawkesa wykonała zwrot i podsunęła Harry'emu wspomnienia o tym, jak James powiedział mu kiedyś, że Labirynt pochodzi skądś indziej, że z całą pewnością nie został stworzony przez ludzi, choć prawdopodobnie to ludzie w jakiś sposób go tu przyzwali.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W porządku – powiedział i ruszył dalej, ponuro przedzierając się przez kolejne wspomnienia, głównie lekkie urazy, które go poróżniły z innymi ludźmi, póki nie skręcił za róg i nie zobaczył ciemności, której się tam spodziewał. Miała lekko srebrzystą poświatę, niczym gwiazdy. Harry wciągnął nerwowo powietrze i podszedł do wspomnienia, którego obawiał się najbardziej.

Po raz kolejny stał zaraz przy wyjściu z ogrodów różanych w noc Bożego Narodzenia i zobaczył, jak jego zrodzona z nienawiści magia sięga ku Lily. Harry obserwował to z takim zdystansowaniem, na jakie tylko było go stać. To było naprawdę niezwykłe, zobaczyć z zewnątrz jak bardzo dzikie wtedy były wtedy jego oczy, przymrużone i niemal pozbawione człowieczeństwa. Znalazł się wtedy dosłownie o włos od ofiarowania siebie mrocznej muzyce i porzucenia wszelkich ograniczeń. Oczywiście, że to był błąd. Choć słuchanie od nowa słów swojej matki bolało, to wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że Labirynt postanowił mu pokazać tę scenę. Wystarczająco dużo spędził bezsennych nocy, myśląc o tym z żalem.

Labirynt roziskrzył się i Harry zamarł, podnosząc podbródek. Po raz kolejny, zupełnie jak wtedy, ze sceną lewitowania książki, kiedy źle zrozumiał to, co chciał przekazać mu Labirynt, czuł, jak wahadło prawdy rozpędza się i zaraz w niego trafi z pełnym pędem.

Trafiło.

 _Wykorzystanie magii zrodzonej z bólu i nienawiści było błędem tylko w tym sensie, że mogłem nią kogoś skrzywdzić. Myliłem się, myśląc, że..._

Nie. Nie mógł... to nie mogła być prawda.

Pieśń Fawkesa zrobiła się głośniejsza.

Labirynt nie był w stanie kłamać. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić, tak samo jak rytuał sprawiedliwości nie mógł się mylić, tak samo jak wieszcze nie mogą czy jednorożce. Jeśli się w to zwątpi, to równie dobrze można zacząć powątpiewać w całą istotę magii.

Prawda wylądowała w jego mózgu i bezpardonowo wepchnęła się do środka.

 _Myliłem się, myśląc, że w jej słowach znajduje się choć odrobina prawdy. Myliłem się, myśląc, że moja magia jest obrzydliwa, że inni ludzie są w stanie ją tolerować wyłącznie dlatego, że jest im mnie żal, albo że w nich samych znajduje się coś równie pokręconego i zboczonego. Ona kompletnie nie widzi tego, kim jestem. Nie rozumie, kim się stałem. Jakby mnie przed nią postawić i kazać jej przewidzieć moje zachowanie, to za każdym razem oceni to źle._

 _Ona nie tylko nigdy mnie nie kochała, ona nie ma też najbledszego pojęcia, kim jestem._

Harry zadygotał lekko i zamknął oczy. Czy już wcześniej nie stawił temu czoła, z jednorożcami? Czy nie przyjął już do wiadomości faktu, że jego matka myliła się co do niego? Dlaczego więc teraz tak ciężko mu to zaakceptować?

Prawda wdarła się z determinacją do jego myśli i siedziała w nich, gapiąc się na niego, póki nie podniósł na nią wzroku.

 _Wydawało mi się, że wciąż może coś o mnie wiedzieć. Przecież mnie wytrenowała i wciąż jestem produktem jej treningu. Myliła się względem tego, że moja magia jest równie obrzydliwa, co psie rzygowiny, ale mogła mieć rację co do tego, jak zareaguję, jeśli zada mi odpowiednie pytania, albo o tym, że po prostu przeniosłem moje pragnienie służenia Connorowi do służenia innym ludziom._

 _Ale jestem czymś więcej niż tylko tym. Bez przerwy popełniam tego rodzaju błędy, ale mimo to, jestem czymś więcej, niż tylko swoimi błędami. Nic w jej naukach nie podpowiedziało mi, jak się powstrzymać przed po prostu zaszarżowaniem na więzienie ministerstwa, kiedy ludzie byli w niebezpieczeństwie, albo jak kochać Draco..._

Harry krzyknął, a światło wokół niego nabrzmiało, rozświetlając piękną bielą i złotem. Pieśń Fawkesa wzniosła się ponad nie, niczym kometa okrążająca słońce.

Labirynt zakradł się do niego z tymi dwoma prawdami, być może niezdolny do znalezienia pojedynczego wspomnienia, które byłoby w stanie je zobrazować, być może niezdolny do subtelniejszej pracy z jego drobiazgowo poukładanym umysłem i wymówkami, i kłamstwami, jakie gęsto przeplatały jego umysł. Ożyły się teraz jednak w głowie Harry'ego, owijając się i przeplatając ze sobą nawzajem, niczym świeżo wyklute Wielu, tworzące nowy rój, i ciągnęły ze sobą pierwszą, tak że teraz trzy węże prawdy krążyły w jego głowie, bez początku i bez końca.

Jego matka myliła się co do niego od zawsze i już zawsze będzie się mylić – do tego stopnia, że mógł porzucić wszelkie myśli o tym, że był jej cokolwiek winny względem całego treningu, który w nim zaimplementowała.

Był czymś więcej niż tylko ofiarą poświęcenia. Zawsze tak było.

Był w stanie kochać Dracona i, pod wieloma względami, już to robił.

Harry zadygotał, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że opadł na kolana, na podłogę Labiryntu. Pieśń Fawkesa zwolniła do kojącego trelu, a Regulus szeptał coś, czego Harry niemal nie był w stanie usłyszeć pod szumem wodospadu własnych myśli.

Wiedział, że płacze. To w tej chwili nie miało większego znaczenia.

 _Już nie będzie w stanie mnie skrzywdzić. Nigdy więcej. Ostatnia broń, jaką miała przeciw mnie, ta z największym potencjałem, przekonanie, że jestem wart cokolwiek wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy pomagam innym ludziom, została jej odebrana._

 _Nie jestem w stanie od razu przestać się poświęcać dla innych. Ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, że prędzej czy później_ będę _w stanie to zrobić. To nie to samo, co osiągnięcie tego celu, ale przynajmniej wiem, że ta droga w ogóle istnieje._

 _I te wszystkie głupstwa, jak zamartwianie się o to, że Draco jest zły, albo faworyzowanie go ponad innych ludzi, czy pragnienie, żeby nigdy nic złego go nie spotkało, czy ośmielenie się na odwzajemnienie pocałunku, kiedy od każdego innego po prostu bym uciekł, to wszystko było w porządku, to wszystko było absolutnie w porządku, i och Merlinie, tak strasznie się myliłem, bo to wszystko było w porządku, i mogę sobie pozwolić na przyszłość, i mogę sobie pozwolić na własne_ życie _, i mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby kochać..._

Jego oddech zaczął się urywać od szlochania. Wielka gula utkwiła mu w gardle. Wiedział, że siąpi nosem i choć jego ręka podniosła się, żeby przesłonić twarz i nie pozwolić nikomu zobaczyć jego łez i glutów, to zrobiła to po prostu w odpowiedzi na stary nawyk i nie miał on tutaj najmniejszego znaczenia, ponieważ wszyscy, którzy byli wokół niego, i tak widzieli go już w gorszych sytuacjach.

Nie szkodzi. Regulus go nie zdradzi. Fawkes go nie zdradzi. Labirynt zdawał sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego od chwili, w której do niego wszedł i po prostu podarował mu zdolność do zobaczenia tego razem z nim.

Harry podźwignął się chwiejnie na nogi. Na tyle, na ile ta świadomość uderzyła w niego i rozbiła go niczym jajo, klęczenie w miejscu byłoby tylko stratą czasu, a on nie chciał tu spędzać kilku miesięcy. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim zniecierpliwienie, niczym koń bojowy zarzucający łbem i strzygący uszami tuż przed ruszeniem do walki. Chciał już stąd wyjść, chciał posmakować życia, przyjąć jak najwięcej prawd, które Labirynt miał mu do pokazania, kontynuować...

Och Merlinie.

Czy to znaczyło, że _on_ mógł sobie pozwolić na ten rodzaj wolności i możliwości, które chciał podarować innym ludziom? Czy to znaczyło, że jego wola też ma znaczenie i to nie tylko jako stróża, stojącego na straży czyjejś wolnej woli i chroniącego przed niesprawiedliwością?

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo to się utrzyma, podejrzewał, że zacznie się rozpadać i zanikać w chwili, w której wyjdzie z Labiryntu – Labirynt nie był w stanie _przymusić_ nikogo do dobrego zachowania, inaczej James nigdy nie zachwiałby się w swoich postanowieniach – ale tylko przez chwilę zobaczył siebie, stojącego pośród tych wszystkich ludzi, których podziwiał i tak strasznie cenił, a wszystkie nielogiczne argumenty zniknęły, wszystkie niemające podstaw rozumowania zniknęły i przez ułamek sekundy był w stanie zobaczyć siebie jako człowieka, w sposób, w jaki Vera powiedziała mu, że siebie nie widzi, i ta świadomość przebiła go niczym promień słońca.

Wizja zniknęła w następnym momencie, pozostawiając stare wątpliwości i niepewności, ale ją widział.

 _Niczym wizja ze szczytu góry, kiedy się patrzy na wschód, prosto na wschodzące słońce._

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał po raz trzeci.

Labirynt czekał łagodnie, po czym przeprowadził go przez kilka pomniejszych błędów, które miał zamiar popełnić, które popełnił, które popełnił i wciąż mógł naprawić.

* * *

Harry poczuł, jak Labirynt nabiera wokół niego tchu, po czym wydycha go z siebie. Wyszedł z niego i rozejrzał się po pokoju, który nie był zbyt wielki, mimo, że znajdowało się w nim wiele srebrnych zakrętów i wiedział, że przeszedł w nim wiele mil, bez względu na to, jak wyglądał.

Dystans, który sam przebył, był znacznie dłuższy.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, w głowie mu szumiało od pomysłów. Labirynt pokazał mu, po błędzie, który popełnił po prostu pokazując wszystkim swoje intencje tym artykułem, ścieżkę, której wcześniej nie wziął nawet pod uwagę. Ostatecznie, skoro może być człowiekiem, skoro ma szansę uznania się za takowego, to może oznaczać, że inni ludzie okażą się chętni wspomożenia go przez wzgląd na miłość i lojalność, a nie tylko dlatego, że są mu winni jakiś dług, albo zawarł z nimi jakiś układ. Istniały rytuały, z których mógłby skorzystać, jeśli tylko będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc innych ludzi, tak żeby nie musiał wszystkiego robić sam, albo tylko z pomocą Dracona i Snape'a.

Teraz, kiedy ta prosta idea pojawiła się w jego głowie, był w stanie przywołać z pamięci kilka rytuałów, które powinny być niezwykle pomocne przy uwolnieniu południowych goblinów. Slytherin ich przeklął, związał ich sieć z wymianą pieniędzy. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że raczej nie przekona do pomocy nikogo, kto jest powiązany z Gringottem, ale też nie musiał tego robić. Co _mógł_ zrobić, z pomocą innych ludzi, to zebrać dość mocy, by zrównać się surowej potędze sieci Slytherina i stworzyć substytut, na który mógłby tę sieć przenieść, zamiast ją niszczyć. Bawiła go myśl, że to będzie musiał być świetlisty rytuał, mimo, że większość rytuałów wymagających kooperacji taka właśnie była, ponieważ będzie musiał z jego pomocą przekonać sieć goblinów, że wciąż jest przyczepiona do Gringotta, inaczej ta nie pozostanie uczepiona kopii. To będzie wymagało podstępu i kłamstwa, prawdopodobnie jakichś uroków, czy iluzji – co znajdowało się zwykle w definicji mrocznej magii.

Jego magia przepłynęła mu pod skórą niczym ławica ryb. Chciała tworzyć nowe rzeczy. Fawkes wydał z siebie trel, aprobując ten pomysł.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię na Labirynt i zamarł. Czuł, jak ten mierzy go wzrokiem z namysłem – szczęśliwy, dumny, usatysfakcjonowany i nawet lekko rozbawiony.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

– Dziękuję – szepnął po raz kolejny. – Spróbuję to zapamiętać. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie – klarowność wspomnień już zaczynała mu umykać, przesłaniana maską czasu i codzienności, jak to wizje i inspiracje miały w zwyczaju – ale się postaram.

Labirynt wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, niczym nundu, po czym zamknął oczy i ponownie usnął. Srebrne linie światła podnosiły się za Harrym w miarę jak ten szedł pewnie do drzwi.

Otworzył je i James złapał go za ramiona w mocnym uścisku. Najwyraźniej tak się zamartwiał, że kompletnie zapomniał o tym, jak strasznie ostrożnie kroczyli wokół siebie wcześniej.

– Harry – szepnął. – Nie wiedziałem, czy cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę. Zniknąłeś na tydzień.

 _Tylko tydzień? Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałem._ Harry zamknął oczy i przytulił się do swojego ojca, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać szerokiego, głupiego uśmiechu, który pojawił mu się na twarzy. Fawkes poderwał mu się z ramienia i zaczął krążyć wokół nich z podekscytowanym trelem.

 _Naprawdę dobrze, że to zajęło ci tylko tydzień. Mogło znacznie dłużej_ , burknął na niego Regulus. _Masz szczęście._

 _Mam_ , powiedział Harry. _Merlinie, jestem naprawdę wielkim szczęściarzem, co nie, Regulusie? A przynajmniej teraz tak się czuję. Chce mi się śpiewać. Szkoda, że Draco tu nie ma, bo bym go pocałował._

Śmiech w nim wezbrał i wymknął się niechcący. James drgnął i odsunął się od niego, patrząc z zaskoczeniem.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego.

Nie było mu przykro. Och, jasne, czekał go ochrzan, oczywiście, że tak, ale poradzi sobie z tym. Labirynt wypalił w lesie jego umysłu większą część gęstego, obrzydliwego listowia i teraz pomiędzy gałęziami wpadały promienie słońca, budząc do życia przywiędłą trawę i zachęcając młode drzewka do zastąpienia starych, wykarczowanych.

W tym momencie świat wciąż był ciężki od nowych możliwości, jaskrawy i młody i pełen obietnic nowego poranka.


	66. Aneks do umowy

Borze szumiący, historia znowu zaczyna wierzgać.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty czwarty:** **Aneks do umowy**

Snape nie lubił myśleć o tym, jak bardzo ucierpiał w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich dni, gdy rozpoczął się nowy semestr, a Harry nie wrócił do szkoły.

Nie lubił o tym myśleć po części dlatego, że ilekroć zaczynał, to wszystko zaczynało wokół niego eksplodować, po części dlatego, że już przygotowywał się do zemsty na Jamesie Potterze, a po części dlatego, że dość oczywiste było, że Draco Malfoy cierpi gorzej od niego.

Draco wszedł do klasy, na zajęcia z eliksirów, zataczając się i ze wzrokiem tak nieobecnym, że Snape w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ten lunatykuje. Przydzielił Blaise'a jako partnera dla Dracona, przez co ten dostał napadu szału, zaczął się miotać i wrzeszczeć, a jedyne, co dało się wyłapać z jego słów to "zawsze", "partner" i "Harry". Blaise przyznał, że przez ostatnich parę dni Draco był po prostu nie do zniesienia. Ciągle przeskakiwał między wściekłym żalem i równie agresywnym przeklinaniem wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku. Snape dał mu wywaru na uspokojenie i posłał go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Starał się wyobrazić sobie, co się mogło stać, ale ostatecznie i te myśli musiał od siebie odsunąć. Najważniejsze było uporanie się z tym, co Harry po sobie pozostawił – kompletnie zdruzgotanego Dracona i brata, który wrócił do szkoły, twierdząc, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest Harry.

No i z Jamesem Potterem, oczywiście – Jamesem Potterem, który odpowiadał na zagadujące o Harry'ego listy od Snape'a po prostu odsyłając wszystkie koperty nieotwarte.

Snape zastanawiał się, czy myśli o zemście dlatego, że to było najłatwiejsze wyjście, ale odepchnął to od siebie, bo to była kolejna kwestia, o której myślenie sprawiało mu ból.

Sprawdzał temperaturę eliksiru, który wybrał jako pierwszą część swojej zemsty, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu.

– Wejść – warknął Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od eliksiru. Będzie musiał zanurzyć w kociołku fiolkę, kiedy eliksir zabulgocze, po czym ugasić ogień, ale musiał pilnować wywaru i zareagować _dokładnie_ w chwili, w której pojawi się pierwszy bąbelek. To i tak pewnie był po prostu jakiś uczeń, który przyszedł się zgłosić na szlaban, co nie było tak ważne jak to.

Eliksir zabulgotał. Snape zanurzył fiolkę, po czym machnął różdżką, żeby zgasić ogień i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, który to bałwan przyszedł go zirytować.

Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego.

– Ee, hej – powiedział.

Snape rzucił zaklęcie, które powinno zdjąć z niego urok, ukrywający prawdziwy wygląd. Harry z uporem pozostawał taki sam. Rzucił więc taki, który powinien rozwiać wszelkie solidne iluzje, których Harry kiedyś używał, żeby oszukać jego i Dracona. Nic się nie stało.

– _Legilimens_ – mruknął i odkrył, że wciska się do zaskoczonego, ale przyjmującego go z otwartymi ramionami i bardzo znajomego umysłu.

Zauważył przez mgnienie oka lśniący labirynt srebrnych świateł i Harry'ego, który mijał różne zakręty i korytarze, po czym Harry łagodnie zacisnął z powrotem swoje tarcze oklumencyjne i wypchnął go z powrotem.

– Wolałbym o tym panu opowiedzieć – powiedział – zamiast czekać, aż pan to sam po prostu odczyta z moich wspomnień.

Snape wrócił do siebie i przez chwilę tylko stał i oddychał, nie wiedząc, co właściwie ze sobą zrobić. Jego emocje przechyliły się raptownie z zemsty, czegoś, co znał i rozumiał, do momentu pełnego agresywnego strachu, ulgi i radości. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Co się właściwie robiło w takich sytuacjach?

Harry rozwiązał to za niego, podchodząc do niego i przytulając się.

– Tęskniłem za panem – wymamrotał głosem, który brzmiał jak jego i nie jego jednocześnie. Harry, który wyjechał z Hogwartu na święta, nigdy by nie powiedział czegoś takiego. – Przepraszam, że tak strasznie pana zmartwiłem, ale naprawdę myślałem, że powinienem wejść do Labiryntu. I podziałało. Wiem już, co powinienem zrobić. Labirynt mi pomógł i wyleczył mnie i... – Harry odetchnął szybko i pokręcił głową, ruch, który Snape poczuł jednocześnie na piersi i w ramionach. W którymś momencie jego ręce same się podniosły i objęły Harry'ego mocno. – Zostawił mnie w takim stanie – powiedział Harry i odsunął się od niego lekko, po czym podniósł głowę tak, że Snape mógł znowu spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Oczy mu lśniły. Na czole Harry'ego znajdowały się delikatne pozostałości po liniach, które kiedyś były tak nieustannie spięte, że Snape'owi wydawało się, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu zobaczyć, jak się rozluźniają. Uśmiechał się i to był uśmiech kogoś, kto był świadkiem czegoś niezwykłego i dobrego.

Snape pogapił się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę i już miał się odezwać, kiedy nagle obok Harry'ego pojawiła się kula ognia. Wynurzył się z niej Fawkes, lądując zgrabnie na ramieniu Harry'ego i wyginając szyję tak, żeby poukładać sobie dziobem piórka. Po chwili zauważył wreszcie Snape'a i powitał go zwyczajowym trelem.

– Fawkes się ze mną związał – powiedział Harry, jakby to było coś najbardziej normalnego na świecie, po czym pogłaskał z uczuciem feniksa.

Snape spędził chwilę, czekając na jakieś "ale". Jego życie nie zmieniało się w ten sposób, a już na pewno nie skręcając gwałtownie w stronę radości. Musiała być jakaś przeciwwaga. Może lada moment jego lewe przedramię zacznie go piec, ogłaszając powrót Mrocznego Pana do pełni sił.

Ale Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i Snape wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

– Ty durny, idiotyczny, debilny, kretyński, idiotyczny...

– To już pan wymienił – powiedział Harry, który miał czelność się z niego śmiać.

– Nic mi nie mówiłeś o tym, że chcesz wejść do Labiryntu! – ryknął Snape, odnajdując wreszcie język w gębie. Poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podniósł głos, co mu się nigdy nie zdarzało. Głównie jednak skupiał się na tym, że Harry wydawał się głównie rozbawiony jego popisem utraty panowania nad sobą. – Nie mówiłeś mi, że masz zamiar narazić swoje życie i poczytalność na niebezpieczeństwo! Przecież mogłeś tam zniknąć na całe miesiące!

Harry spojrzał na niego cierpliwie.

– Oczywiście, że panu o tym nie powiedziałem – oznajmił. – Przecież gdybym powiedział, to by pan mnie nie puścił do Lux Aeterny.

– Nie w tym rzecz! – syknął Snape, wreszcie odzyskując panowanie nad swoim głosem. – Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, coś ty zrobił tym, których po sobie zostawiłeś, tym z nas, którzy nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, co się z tobą stało, ani żadnej nadziei, że kiedykolwiek już do nas powrócisz? Mnie tutaj szlag trafiał – to wyznanie paliło go w język, ale wiedział, że następne słowa zniszczą wszelką troskę Harry'ego o niego – ale pan Malfoy jest w skrzydle szpitalnym i nawet twój brat chodzi po szkole blady jak ściana, zupełnie jakby wreszcie dotarła do niego jego własna głupota.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zniknął jak zdmuchnięty.

– Draco jest w skrzydle szpitalnym?

– Oczywiście. – Snape założył ręce na piersi. – Przecież widzisz, że go tu nie ma? Nie pozwoliłby nam tak długo rozmawiać bez przerwy, skoczyłby na ciebie jak tylko wyczułby twoją magię w szkole i pewnie zrobiłby coś niewybaczalnego, albo nawet Niewybaczalnego. – Zadrżał lekko. Nie chciał być świadkiem ponownego spotkania chłopców. Był pewien, że ta chwila będzie jeszcze bardziej przepełniona emocjami, a już ta była dla niego zanadto nimi przesycona.

– J–ja nie wiedziałem. – Harry obejrzał się z roztargnieniem na drzwi, w dość oczywisty sposób pragnąc wybiec przez nie natychmiast i dręczyć Madam Pomfrey, póki ta nie pozwoli mu się zobaczyć z Draconem.

– Harry. – Snape wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za ramię, na którym nie siedział Fawkes. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

Snape nabrał głęboko tchu i poczuł, że język znowu go piecze.

– Martwiłem się o ciebie. Tęskniłem za tobą. Cieszę się, że odnalazłeś spokój i szczęście w Labiryncie, ale powinieneś był nam powiedzieć, że to po to tam w ogóle jedziesz.

– Nie pozwolilibyście mi pojechać. – Harry szarpnął lekko ramieniem ze strachu.

Snape bezlitośnie zakopał wszelki ból, który mu sprawił ten odruch, przypominając sobie z premedytacją, że Harry z własnej woli podszedł do niego, żeby się przytulić.

– Być może nie, ale być może, gdybyś wyjaśnił mi, czemu chcesz to zrobić, to byś mnie przekonał do swojego punktu widzenia. Nie przepadam za nieustannym zamartwianiem się, to niszczy mi wszelką zdolność do wykonywania mojej pracy – powiedział, wracając na znane mu terytorium. – Do końca roku czekają cię szlabany ze mną w każdy wtorek i czwartek, dokładnie o ósmej wieczorem. – Przynajmniej wtedy będzie wiedział, gdzie chłopak przebywa przynajmniej przez kilka godzin w tygodniu.

– Profesorze Snape...

– W tej sprawie nie jestem twoim profesorem – przerwał mu Snape. – Jestem twoim opiekunem. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś myślał, że po prostu kiwnę głową i będę się trzymał z daleka, podczas gdy ty będziesz ryzykował życiem.

– Nigdy tak nie myślałem – wymamrotał Harry i znowu lekko pociągnął za ramię, tym razem w kierunku drzwi.

Snape zatrzymał go w miejscu.

– Jak ci się wydawało, co by się stało, kiedy wyjdziesz z Labiryntu? Albo jak ci się wydaje, co by się stało, gdybyś tam zginął, albo nigdy nie powrócił, a my nigdy nie wiedzielibyśmy co się z tobą stało?

– Ja... – Tupet Harry'ego po raz pierwszy przygasł, a on sam spuścił wzrok na ziemię. – Nie wiedziałem – szepnął. – Wydawało mi się, że muszę znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie moich problemów związanych z uwolnieniem magicznych stworzeń i nie myślałem o dalszych konsekwencjach. Przepraszam.

– Musisz zaakceptować pewne ograniczenia – powiedział cicho Snape. – Jeśli to są ograniczenia nałożone przez tych, którym na tobie zależy, to istnieją z powodów personalnych i zostały nałożone z większą rozwagą i uczuciem od beznamiętnego uchwytu tych, którym jesteś obojętny. – To było coś, co dawno temu usłyszał od Dumbledore'a i choć ten człowiek od tego czasu bardzo się zmienił, to te słowa wciąż były mądre. – Poprosiłem cię, żebyś złożył mi obietnice, Harry, a ty je złamałeś. Ufałem ci, że twoje własne emocje cię ograniczą, ale i to nie podziałało. Twoje inne emocje, te, które ci mówią, że musisz się poświęcać za innych, żeby być cokolwiek wart...

– Labirynt nauczył mnie, że nie muszę – szepnął Harry i podniósł głowę, żeby uśmiechnąć się do Snape'a przez łzy, które mu zalśniły w oczach. – Niełatwo będzie o tym pamiętać, ale teraz jeszcze jestem w stanie o tym myśleć, bo dopiero co wyszedłem z Labiryntu. Pokazał mi, że nie muszę się poświęcać, że moje życie jest warte tyle samo, co innych ludzi. Jeśli tylko zdołam się tego uchwycić, to będę w stanie zacząć zupełnie inne życie.

Snape zamknął oczy i tym razem to on przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego blisko i przytrzymał go przy sobie, sprawiając, że Fawkes skrzeknął z rozdrażnieniem i zniknął. Harry posłusznie stał przez chwilę w miejscu, nawet go objął z powrotem, ale w niedługo potem zaczął się wiercić.

– Powinienem iść do Draco – szepnął.

Snape kiwnął głową i go puścił.

– Nie widziałeś go, kiedy wszedłeś przez kominek w skrzydle szpitalnym? – zapytał, ponieważ to wciąż wydawało mu się po prostu dziwne.

Harry zamrugał.

– Och. Nie wróciliśmy siecią fiuu. Tata aportował mnie do Hogsmeade i stamtąd przyszliśmy piechotą. – Podniósł dłoń, zanim Snape zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, po czym dodał: – Wiem, że chce pan w jakiś sposób zrzucić na niego winę za to wszystko. Ale to naprawdę nie jest jego wina. On też nie wiedział, że miałem zamiar wejść do Labiryntu, tak samo jak Connor. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Niech pan się na nim za to nie mści.

 _Za to_. Snape uchwycił się tych drogocennych słów. Na swój sposób naprawdę łatwo było mu złożyć tę obietnicę. Świadomość, że James Potter nie miał żadnego związku z faktem, że twarz Harry'ego wyglądała, jakby ten skąpał się w świetle poranka, była mu naprawdę miła.

– Obiecuję – powiedział ponuro. – A teraz leć zobaczyć się z Draco. Strasznie się za tobą stęsknił.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Snape'a i kiwnął szybko głową, po czym wybiegł z gabinetu.

Snape odwrócił się w kierunku kociołka i spojrzał na niego, a potem na fiolkę, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

Machnął ręką i oba zniknęły.

Jeśli miał dotrzymać danego Harry'emu słowa, to lepiej nie mieć takiej pokusy pod ręką.

Nie zerknął nawet w kierunku zamkniętego biurka, stojącego w głębi jego gabinetu, ponieważ istniały pokusy silniejsze niż to, zainspirowane od nowa za każdym razem, kiedy przyglądał się kolejnemu wspomnieniu, złapanemu przez eliksir myślodsiewny.

Snape pokręcił głową i na tę jedną noc odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Harry wrócił i był wolny. To mu wystarczy.

* * *

Draco rozbudził się powoli. Wiedział, że coś się zmieniło, że zostało naprawione coś, co wcześniej było niewłaściwe, ale wywar uspokajający wciąż wypełniał mu umysł gęstą mgłą niepamięci, że musiały minąć długie chwile, zanim był w stanie otworzyć oczy i skupić swoją empatię na nowej osobie w sali.

Nie, wcale nie nowej. Starej, znajomej i ukochanej.

Draco podniósł rękę i poczuł, jak ktoś ją łapie i bezpiecznie zaciska na niej palce. Druga dłoń dotknęła jego czoła, drżąc od czegoś, co mogło być wahaniem, albo żalem, ale była tam. A Draco wiedział, jak wiele to znaczy. Harry nieczęsto sam z siebie go dotykał.

– Harry – szepnął i nie zrobił z tego pytania. Odkrył, że wywar uspokajający już niemal zniknął, ale jego empatia nie miotała się dziko, starając sobie znaleźć punkt skupienia, jak to zrobiła kilka godzin temu. Znalazła go. Usiadł powoli na łóżku, obrócił powoli głowę i powoli otworzył oczy.

Harry poderwał na niego głowę. Kiedy siedział, musiał ją mieć pochyloną. Spojrzał na Dracona z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Wybaczysz mi? – szepnął. – Ja...

Draco przymrużył oczy i spojrzał poza te słowa, które i tak nie miały większego znaczenia, skupiając się na emocjach. Harry czuł żal, który był niczym zimny, zielony bluszcz, ale zaraz za tym znajdowało się coś innego, coś, czego zasłona z bluszczu nie była w stanie do końca przykryć, coś, co...

Draco krzyknął i przesłonił ręką oczy, kiedy tuż przed nim wybuchło słońce. Wschód słońca widziany ze szczytu góry. Ciepłe promienie słońca odbijające się od ciemnozielonych liści. Radość, podziw i ulga tak wielka, że Draco miał wrażenie, że gdyby był w pobliżu Harry'ego, kiedy te emocje po raz pierwszy się w nim pojawiły, to zapadłby przez nie w śpiączkę.

Harry zaśmiał się i przytulił go mocno.

– Tak – szepnął. – Wszedłem do Labiryntu, Draco, i zobaczyłem... dowiedziałem się o tak wielu sprawach, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewałem. Że moja matka nigdy mnie nie kochała. – Głos mu się załamał w tym momencie, jakby nie powiedział tego jeszcze na głos wystarczająco wiele razy. – Że jestem wart tyle samo co inni ludzie. Że nie muszę się bez przerwy poświęcać, żeby usprawiedliwić swoje istnienie. – Zawahał się i umilkł.

Draco otworzył oczy. Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie własnym wzrokiem i utrzymał je. Zgroza zacieśniła linie na jego twarzy, ale radość wciąż się z nią mieszała i Draco miał wrażenie, że już wie, jak to jest, kiedy się siedzi na miotle tysiąc stóp ponad powierzchnią ziemi i nagle zaczyna opadać przez czyste powietrze poranka.

– Że cię kocham – powiedział pewnie Harry – i że wolno mi cię kochać.

Draco zamrugał szybko kilka razy. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie oczekuje od niego, że się pochyli do przodu, albo położy z powrotem. Wydawało mu się, że w tej chwili w ogóle nie jest w stanie się ruszać, kiedy emocje szarżowały mu w ciele niczym żołnierze atakujący wrota.

Harry rozwiązał to za niego, pochylając się przed siebie i delikatnie go całując. To był ta sama, delikatna pieszczota, którą podzielili się pierwszego dnia wiosny i Harry zarumienił się wściekle, odsuwając się z powrotem.

– Nie powinienem był tego robić, jesteś chory – szepnął i delikatnie pomógł Draconowi położyć się z powrotem na łóżku.

Draco złapał go za rękę.

– Madam Pomfrey pewnie by się ze mną nie zgodziła, Harry, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, to możesz to robić tak często jak ci się podoba.

Harry wymamrotał coś o Malfoyach i ich pogardzie do magomedyków, po czym ścisnął lewy nadgarstek Dracona i go puścił. Jego prawa ręka w dalszym ciągu jednak była spleciona z draconową.

– Co się stało? – zapytał miękko. – Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że dostałeś histerii.

Draco zmarszczył na niego brwi.

– Bo nie wróciłeś, ty _palancie_. Co ja niby miałem zrobić? Wyjść z założenia, że gdzieś spędzasz czas swojego życia i tak po prostu o tobie zapomnieć? Moja empatia wymknęła mi się spod kontroli. Wyczuwałem zbyt wiele emocji na raz i nie miałem co z nimi zrobić. Troska i magia się wymieszały i w pewnej chwili po prostu zwaliły się na mnie całym ciężarem. – Nie obchodziło go, że pod koniec po prostu narzekał. Jedynym innym pacjentem Madam Pomfrey w tym momencie była jakaś Krukonka z szóstego roku, której jakimś cudem udało się transmutować własną rękę w kurze skrzydło. Dracona nie obchodziło, czy ją obudzi, czy nie. Miał wszelkie prawo krzyczeć. Harry go tu _zostawił_ , do cholery.

Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi i powiedział ostatnią rzecz, której Draco się teraz spodziewał od niego usłyszeć.

– Draco, to ty nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować swojej empatii, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu?

Draco odwrócił wzrok.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – mruknął. – Ja wcale... nie o to mi chodziło, Harry.

– Odpowiedz mi, Draco. – Uścisk na jego prawej ręce się wzmógł.

– Przy tobie jest mi po prostu znacznie łatwiej – powiedział Draco. – Jesteś kimś mi bliskim i znajomym, więc skupienie na tobie przychodzi mi bez trudu. Interesują mnie twoje uczucia, a twoje emocje są wyjątkowo silne, więc oczywiście, że wolę się skupiać na tobie. Radzę sobie w takim miejscu jak rezydencja, gdzie oprócz mnie znajduje się jeszcze tylko kilka osób i potrafię rozróżnić czyje emocje należą do kogo.

– Ale w Hogwarcie, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu... – powiedział Harry, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że jego pytanie pozostało bez zakończenia. Draco był w stanie wyczuć jego wzrok, wbity w tył jego głowy. Zawsze uważał, że miło jest mieć na sobie pełną uwagę Harry'ego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak przytłaczające to może być, kiedy wcale nie chce odpowiadać na jego pytania.

 _Nie muszę tu tak leżeć i tego wysłuchiwać_ , pomyślał nagle Draco. _To on zrobił coś nie tak, nie ja. To on zniknął i to przez niego w ogóle doszło do tego załamania._ Podciągnął się nieco wyżej na łóżku i spojrzał na Harry'ego, przymrużając oczy. Harry już patrzył na niego z przymrużeniem, więc to doprowadziło do gniewnego przyglądania się sobie przez dobrą minutę, nim Draco nie potrząsnął wściekle głową.

– Nie zastraszysz mnie w ten sposób, Harry – powiedział. – Zostawiłeś nas. _Okłamałeś_ nas.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale nie spuścił wzroku, z jego twarzy nie zniknął nawet ślad uporu.

– Owszem – powiedział. – Myliłem się i jest mi z tego powodu przykro. Ale wydawało mi się, że pracujesz nad kontrolowaniem swojej empatii, Draco, że już nie potrzebujesz mieć przy sobie jednej osoby, która będzie cię bez przerwy uziemiała. A już z pewnością _wierzyłem_ , że jesteś w stanie rozróżnić emocje innych ludzi od własnych, a nawet znosić je, kiedy sam jesteś rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Wygląda na to, że się myliłem.

Draco skrzywił się.

– Harry...

– Labirynt zmienił to dla mnie, Draco. – Harry pochylił się, przysuwając się bliżej, a Draco skulił się lekko. _Czy to w ten sposób się właśnie czuje, kiedy wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali się na niego gapią? Znaczy, wyczułem to od_ niego _, ale takie uczucie obnażenia do naga jest naprawdę nieprzyjemne._ – Teraz już wiem coś na temat tego, w jaki sposób mnie kochasz i jak się czujesz, kiedy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Właśnie dlatego bardziej żałuję tego, co zrobiłem, bo jeszcze tydzień temu nie martwiłbym się tym jakoś szczególnie. I wiem, że cię kocham. A to znaczy, że się o ciebie _martwię_ , do cholery, i o to, co się z tobą dzieje. Martwię się, przejmuję i mam takie samo prawo się na ciebie wkurzyć, skoro dopuściłeś do tego, żeby coś takiego ci się stało tylko dlatego, że zaniedbałeś pracę nad własną empatią.

Draco przełknął ślinę i starał się utrzymać złość przy sobie. Nie dawał sobie z tym jakoś szczególnie rady, bo czuł się, jakby ktoś otulił go właśnie strasznie ciepłą kołdrą.

– No więc – ciągnął dalej Harry, najwyraźniej ignorując zmianę wyrazu twarzy Dracona – chcę, żebyś tym razem naprawdę przyłożył się do swojej empatii. Masz ją kontrolować nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu i masz to robić równie dobrze jak wtedy, kiedy jestem. Naucz się rozróżniać emocje innych ludzi od własnych. Wierzę, że to cię zmieniło, ale nie chcę, żebyś tak bardzo brał na siebie tę zmianę, że ciągle będziesz mdlał w czasie zajęć. – Podniósł brwi. – To byłoby wyjątkowo niegodne Malfoya, prawda?

Draco zalał się rumieńcem, kiedy pomyślał o tym, co by powiedziało na to dowolne z jego rodziców, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że stracił przytomność w czasie lekcji i dlaczego.

– Ee – powiedział. – No nie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy, żebyś się tego nauczył, Draco. Pomogę ci.

– Nie chcę ci dodawać kolejnego obowiązku do twoich...

Harry był na tyle bezczelny, żeby go wyśmiać.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak w tym momencie brzmisz, Draco? – zapytał. – Jak Gryfon, usiłujący przekonać mnie, że może sam ustać na nogach, kiedy ma połamane kolana.

– Wcale _nie jestem_ Gryfonem – powiedział Draco, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie jego pełnych niepowodzenia prób odesłania Connora Pottera do diabła i zostawienia go w spokoju tego popołudnia. Connor zachowywał się, jakby uważał, że _ktoś_ powinien siedzieć obok łóżka Dracona, więc to równie dobrze może być on. Fakt, że pewnie robił to z głupiego poczucia obowiązku wobec swojego brata, sprawiało, że cała sytuacja była po prostu nie do wytrzymania. Draco wreszcie warknął na niego i pogonił go precz, ale i tak zajęło mu to nieznośną ilość czasu.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Czyli to oznacza, że pomogę ci kontrolować twoją empatię.

Draco zamrugał.

– Kiedy ja się niby na to zgodziłem?

– Kiedy nie odezwałeś się na tyle szybko, żeby temu zapobiec – powiedział Harry. – A także wtedy, kiedy nie przyłożyłeś się zawczasu na tyle porządnie, żeby kontrolować ją sam. – Rzucił Draconowi surowe spojrzenie, po czym wstał. Wciąż przebywało w nim uczucie w formie promieni słonecznych, kiedy spojrzał na niego w dół i Draco uśmiechnął się, głęboko usatysfakcjonowany z tego, że udało mu się otrzymać tę emocję od Harry'ego. Harry pokręcił na niego głową i sam też się uśmiechnął. – Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie znakomitego empatę – mruknął Harry, przykrywając Dracona porządnie jednym z jego koców.

– Zostań ze mną – szepnął Draco, łapiąc Harry'ego za nadgarstek.

Harry zawahał się, po czym pokręcił głową i usiadł z powrotem.

– Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Okazało się, że Draco chciał, żeby Harry położył się obok niego na łóżku, podczas gdy Harry wolał pozostać na krześle, co skończyło się krótką kłótnią. Harry wygrał, kiedy jego radość i rozbawienie zrobiły się tak ciepłe, że Draco osunął się w drzemkę, która stopniowo przerodziła się w prawdziwy sen. Czuł, jak jedna dłoń trzyma go za nadgarstek, a druga przeczesuje mu delikatnie włosy, odsłaniając mu czoło, jakby sam też miał tam bliznę. Draco westchnął, przypomniał sobie, że Harry był żywy, bezpieczny i go kochał, a ta świadomość ukoiła jego lęki.

* * *

– Powinienem był się domyślić.

Harry drgnął i obrócił się. Connor stał za nim z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, kręcąc powoli głową.

– Powinienem był się domyślić, że pojawisz się przy nim, jak tylko wrócisz – powiedział.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– W pierwszej chwili tego nie zrobiłem. Wydawało mi się, że znajdę go przy Snape'ie i chwilę mi zajęło ustalenie, że go tam nie ma i dlaczego. – Zawahał się, niepewien, co powiedzieć swojemu bratu. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo Connor był na niego zły.

– Pozwól, że ujmę to tak – powiedział Connor. – Twoje wejście do Labiryntu sprawiło, że spanikowałem ja, spanikował tata, przez co całą resztę świąt spędziliśmy z nerwami spiętymi jak postronki, do tego Gryffindor stracił dzisiaj sto punktów na eliksirach, a ja spędziłem sporo czasu, siedząc przy łóżku szpitalnym Draco cholernego Malfoya, starając się go pocieszyć.

Harry zamrugał na Dracona, który zasnął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, ale wciąż nie puszczał dłoni Harry'ego.

– Nic o tym nie wspomniał.

– No tak, wiesz, cała sytuacja okazała się dla nas wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, dobra? – wypalił Connor. Potarł twarz dłonią i westchnął. – Harry, kiedy ty wreszcie skończysz z odpierdalaniem takich głupot? – zapytał ze zmęczeniem.

– Już nie mam potrzeby, żeby je robić – powiedział Harry. – Labirynt pokazał mi przeszłość, przyszłość i... cóż. Nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Co najważniejsze, nauczył mnie, że już nie muszę robić takich rzeczy, jak wchodzenie do Labiryntu tylko dlatego, że to się może komuś przysłużyć.

– Czyli to po to tam wlazłeś – powiedział Connor.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Harry, przecież nie musisz ratować całego, cholernego świata – powiedział Connor, po czym zamilkł, słuchając własnych słów. – No dobra – przyznał. – Może i musisz. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz to robić _sam_. – Obrócił głowę i wbił w Harry'ego przeszywające spojrzenie. – Tylko dlatego, że nie wszyscy zgadzają się z tobą pod względem skrzatów domowych wcale nie oznacza, że przegrałeś. Czy wiesz, że Hermiona i ja nie pozwalamy już skrzatom domowym po sobie sprzątać, a nie minie już dużo czasu, nim nie uda nam się też złamać Rona i przekonać go do nauczenia się potrzebnych mu zaklęć?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Nie, nie wiedziałem o tym.

– Bo ty nigdy, kurwa, _nie pytasz_ – powiedział Connor. – Cholerny, ślizgoński gnojek. Cały czas tylko wychodzisz z założenia, że jesteś ze wszystkim sam i nigdy nie _pytasz_. – Zamilkł na moment i przyjrzał się Harry'emu uważnie, co sprawiło, że ten poczuł się odpowiednio niekomfortowo. – Dlatego od tej chwili masz zacząć nas pytać, dobra? Z przyjemnością poinformujemy cię, kiedy będzie nam się wydawało, że to, o czym mówisz, ma sens, a kiedy brzmisz jak idiota.

Harry tylko kiwnął znowu głową, nie wiedząc, co mógłby w tym momencie powiedzieć.

Connor westchnął.

– Wiedziałem, że wrócisz – powiedział. – Próbowałem to wyjaśnić Malfoyowi, ale on mnie po prostu nie słuchał. Burknął tylko coś o tym, że będzie się słuchał tylko jednego Pottera i że ja jestem tym niewłaściwym.

Harry wbrew sobie parsknął śmiechem. Connor przymrużył na niego oczy.

– Och, jasne, ciebie to bawi – powiedział. – Ale tylko dlatego, że nie było cię tu wtedy, kiedy próbowałem z nim porozmawiać. Wydaje mi się, że jasne, spoko, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni mogą się bez problemu ze sobą dogadywać. Po prostu nie tyczy się to Gryfonów i Malfoyów.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Dziękuję, że próbowałeś, Connor.

– Nie znikaj tak więcej, to nie będę musiał.

– Spróbuję.

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Pewnie na nic lepszego nie mam co liczyć. – Podszedł do Harry'ego i przytulił go mocno. Harry objął go jedną ręką, bo Draco wciąż nie poluźnił uścisku na jego drugiej. – A jeśli powiesz Malfoyowi, że tu wróciłem, żeby sprawdzić jak się czuje, to cię przeklnę jutro w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Connor ścisnął go tak mocno, że wycisnął z niego oddech, po czym wyszedł ze skrzydła.

Harry oparł się znowu o łóżko Dracona, uśmiechając się.

* * *

– Pan Potter. Dziękuję za przybycie.

Harry kiwnął spokojnie głową Scrimgeourowi, kiedy Snape wszedł zaraz za nim do gabinetu ministra. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że to pomieszczenie było znacznie obszerniejsze od tego, które zajmował jako szef biura aurorów, ale mimo to niespecjalnie się między sobą różniły. Najwyraźniej dla Scrimgeoura większa powierzchnia ścian oznaczała po prostu więcej miejsca do powieszenia swoich map i fotografii, a także zawieszenia ogromnego portretu kobiety o szokująco czerwonych włosach i przeszywających, błękitnych oczach. Czarownica przechyliła głowę, kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry na nią patrzy, po czym pokazała mu język.

– Nie przejmujcie się babcią Leonorą – powiedział Scrimgeour, wstając i wyciągając do nich rękę. – Była mugolaczką. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Nie było w niej grama dobrego wychowania.

Czarownica z portretu wykonała obelżywy gest w jego kierunku.

– Czemu trzyma pan w swoim gabinecie portret takiej prostaczki? – zapytał Snape, siadając w fotelu obok Harry'ego. Nie uścisnął zaoferowanej przez ministra dłoni, ale Harry uznał, że lepiej o to nie naciskać. On sam uścisnął nadgarstek Scrimgeoura, po czym usiadł we własnym fotelu, podczas gdy Scrimgeour wrócił, kuśtykając lekko, z powrotem za swoje biurko. Percy Weasley zajmował mniejsze, stojące za nim, i pisał coś zawzięcie. Od czasu do czasu podrywał na nich głowę i zerkał na nich, niczym królik wyglądający z nory.

– Lubię ją – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Przypomina mi, że mimo wszystkiego, co osiągnąłem, wciąż jestem tylko człowiekiem. – Zwrócił łagodne spojrzenie na Harry'ego. – Wydaje mi się, że właśnie po to pan tutaj dzisiaj przybył, prawda, panie Potter?

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu. Sam poprosił o spotkanie twarzą w twarz i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie trudne, ale wierzył, że listem nie przekazałby wszystkiego równie dosadnie. Wiedział jednak, że przed Labiryntem wszystko poszłoby znacznie ciężej.

– Owszem, ministrze – powiedział. – Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy jest pan teraz moim wrogiem i jeśli tak, to co to oznacza dla magicznych stworzeń Wielkiej Brytanii.

Scrimgeour podniósł brew.

– Wiesz, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to aż tak bardzo, gdyby to był po prostu kolejny dziki wybryk Tybalta Starrise'a – powiedział. – Albo, gdyby Umbridge nawaliła tym razem tak bardzo, że nawet jej przyjaciele w ministerstwie nie byliby już w stanie przymykać na to dłużej oczu i po prostu się od niej odwrócili. Ale to dlatego, że oni należą _do ministerstwa_. Ale ty, Potter, jesteś spoza ministerstwa, a historia nas uczy, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś z lordowską mocą zaczyna się mieszać w sprawy mojego biednego ministerstwa, to się dla niego źle kończyło.

Harry przytaknął.

– Musi pan wiedzieć, że nie ustąpię z tego stanowiska – powiedział cicho. – Chcę, żeby ustawy anty–wilkołacze zostały całkowicie zniesione. Chcę, żeby sieci, które zniewalają skrzaty domowe i inne stworzenia zniknęły. Jestem gotów czekać tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, ale wyłącznie przez wzgląd na to, żeby się upewnić, że moje działania nie naruszą niczyjej wolnej woli, a nie dlatego, że tak mi będą nakazywały prawa ministerstwa.

Scrimgeour odchylił się w fotelu i złożył dłonie razem tak, że te dotykały się tylko opuszkami palców. Jego żółte oczy pozostały spokojne.

– Czemu ty, Potter? Czemu magiczne stworzenia wybrały akurat ciebie jako swojego reprezentanta? A może to ty zdecydowałeś się je reprezentować?

– I to, i to – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Po części, oczywiście, potrzebowały potężnego czarodzieja, który będzie w stanie zniszczyć ich sieci, a Dumbledore i Voldemort nie zrobiliby tego, nie wchodząc z nimi przedtem w układ, po którym skończyłyby w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. – Powstrzymał się od sfrustrowanego jęku, kiedy wszyscy w pokoju wzdrygnęli się na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta. _No doprawdy, przecież to tylko słowo!_ – A po części dlatego, że po prostu chcę je zobaczyć na wolności. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. _Odwagi. Dasz sobie radę._ – Kocham wolną wolę, ministrze. Uwielbiam ideę oferowania jej tak wielu ludziom jak tylko mogę, otwierania przed nimi możliwości.

– Mógłbyś to robić bez wypuszczania magicznych stworzeń na wolność. – Scrimgeour przechylił głowę na bok. – Większość ludzi pewnie powiedziałaby wręcz, że powinieneś je zostawić w ich sieciach. W ten sposób wszyscy mogą chodzić bezpiecznie po ulicach, nie martwiąc się o to, na przykład, że zostaną zmiażdżeni maczugą olbrzyma, czy zgwałceni przez centaura, o ile sami się nie udadzą w miejsca, gdzie te stworzenia żyją.

Harry skrzywił się. _Czyli centaury też będą problematyczne, co?_

– Obawiam się, że nie do końca pana rozumiem. Co pan...

Zamilkł. Oni po prostu używali innych definicji. Nie spodziewał się, że akurat z tym będzie miał tyle kłopotów.

– Proszę pana – powiedział. – Ja uważam za obywateli tego kraju zarówno magiczne stworzenia jak i czarodziejów i czarownice. Obawiam się, że w tym leży kluczowa różnica między nami. Pan uważa, że pańskie obowiązki zobowiązują pana głównie do odpowiedzialności za ludzi. Ja uważam, że powinien pan być odpowiedzialny za wszystkich. Oczywiście, ministerstwo powinno oferować im swoje usługi – w końcu od tego jest – ale wydaje mi się, że te usługi powinny być dokładnie takie same jak te, które oferujecie ludziom. – Harry pochylił się do przodu, czując jak serce mu wali coraz mocniej, kiedy Scrimgeour jedynie patrzył się na niego ze zdumieniem. – Na przykład, nie skupiajcie się na "kontrolowaniu i regulacji" wilkołaków. Dajcie im środki, które pozwolą im zaciągnąć do sądu kogoś, kto ich skrzywdzi za to, że są wilkołakami. Nie rozmawiajcie po prostu z goblinami, ale podejmijcie negocjacje z ich _hanarz_ , jakby była ona potężną czarownicą, albo przywódcą obcego kraju. To właśnie chciałbym zobaczyć i tym właśnie powinno się zajmować ministerstwo, skoro sami twierdzicie, że jesteście w służbie czarodziejskiego _świata_ , a nie tylko czarodziejów. Pan nie jest tylko ministrem czarodziejów i czarownic. Jest pan również ministrem centaurów, skrzatów domowych, jednorożców i wszystkich innych. Niech pan doda aneks do umowy, którą pan zawarł, kiedy przejmował pan to stanowisko. To naprawdę nie jest takie trudne.

Scrimgeour dalej tylko się na niego gapił.

– Panie Potter – odezwał się wreszcie – to, o co pan prosi jest... – zamarł i wbił wzrok w przeciwległą do siebie ścianę. Percy przestał już nawet udawać, że coś pisze i tylko otwarcie się im przyglądał.

– Wielkie, wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale to naprawdę powinno było zacząć się już dawno temu. Niech pan o tym pomyśli. – Czuł, jak ta sytuacja nadwyręża jego cierpliwość, ale zmusił się do uspokojenia. Nie mógł pośpieszać Scrimgeoura. Złe rzeczy się działy, kiedy próbował. – Chce pan, żeby ministerstwo spełniało swoją powinność, robiło, co do niego należy. Jedną z rzeczy, które ministerstwo _twierdzi_ , że robi, to oferowanie magicznym stworzeniom takiego samego traktowania co czarownicom i czarodziejom. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to nieprawda, ale i tak dobrze _brzmi_ , a jeszcze nie mieliśmy ministra, który by kiedykolwiek przejął się tą częścią waszej reputacji i postarał się ją naprawić. Pan mógłby być pierwszym. – Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Scrimgeour zerknął na niego ostro. – I tak, oczywiście, że mówię to dlatego, że chciałbym je uwolnić. Ale jeśli pragnie pan zobaczyć, jak pańskie ministerstwo było wszystkim, czym deklaruje, że jest, to wydaje mi się, że powinien pan się postarać wreszcie spełnić te puste obietnice.

Scrimgeour zamknął oczy i przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu.

– Przeszliśmy daleką drogę – odezwał się wreszcie – od naszej oryginalnej dyskusji dotyczącej twojego mieszania się w sprawy ministerstwa, Potter.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– To jest jedyny powód, który mógłby mnie sprowokować do manipulowania pańskimi ludźmi, ministrze. Prawa ministerstwa dotyczące większości magicznych stworzeń są przestarzałe i niedorzeczne. Jeśli chodzi o Umbridge, to przez nią zostałem wysłany do departamentu regulacji i kontroli magicznych stworzeń, kiedy przyszedłem się zarejestrować jako wężousty. Ustawienie jej jako dyrektorki departamentu odpowiedzialnego za negocjacje z magicznymi stworzeniami było wyjątkowo niedorzeczne. Oczywiście, że się odwinąłem, kiedy zagroziła mi i moim sojusznikom, ale nie widziałem żadnego powodu, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystywać do tego moją magię. Istnieją subtelniejsze sposoby.

– Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz mi się jawnie stawiał – powiedział Scrimgeour.

– Tylko, jeśli dalej pan będzie operował w sposób, w jaki pan działał do tej pory. – Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Snape spiął się obok niego, ale nie zainterweniował. Harry był rad. – Ministrze, świat będzie się zmieniał wokół mnie. Wreszcie przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Chcę zmienić tak wiele dla magicznych stworzeń, że powstałe w wyniku tych zmian fale zaczną się rozprzestrzeniać i wpływać na życie i świat czarodziejów zamieszkujących nasz kraj, bez względu na to, jakbym nie próbował ograniczyć ich skutków. To jest rewolucja. Postaram się sprawić, żeby potoczyła się ona tak łagodnie i z tak wielką gracją, jak to tylko będzie możliwe, ale ona nadchodzi, ministrze. Wiem, że jest pan zdolny do utrzymania swojego ministerstwa w jednym kawałku bez względu na wszystko. Z przykrością straciłbym pana jako sojusznika. Ale i tak byłbym niezwykle rad, gdyby przygotował pan do tego ministerstwo tak, by podążyło ono z prądem tej zmiany.

Scrimgeour zamrugał kilka razy. Wreszcie zamknął oczy.

– To znacznie potężniejsza wizja od czegokolwiek, co miałem w głowie, kiedy przejmowałem to stanowisko.

Harry pochylił głowę, zaskoczony szczerością tego wyznania.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pana. Proszę tylko, żeby pan wyjrzał poza swoje ministerstwo i pomyślał bardziej o czarodziejskim świecie. Pańscy ludzie i pańskie prawa są jego częścią. Ale wszystko inne zacznie się w nim zmieniać i naprawdę wydaje mi się, że ta zmiana powinna być przez kogoś uważnie kontrolowana. Jest pan do tego najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

Scrimgeour westchnął.

– Żeby tak wielka zmiana nastała akurat za mojego życia – powiedział.

Harry jednak słyszał osobliwy ton w jego głosie i pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Scrimgeour nie był do końca przekonany, jeszcze nie. Wciąż się będzie wściekał na Harry'ego, ilekroć ten spróbuje się wtrącić w sprawy ministerstwa. Ale wizja już zdążyła go porwać. Nie był tym rodzajem człowieka, którego powstrzymywałyby problemy. Jeśli tylko uznawał coś za konieczne, to był w stanie dokonać niemożliwego, jak wtedy, kiedy dopilnował, żeby Harry nie wrócił pod opiekę swoich rodziców po zakończeniu _Fugitivus Animus_. A teraz Harry'emu udało się zafascynować go nową, niemożliwą do wykonania wizją, więc był ciekawy, co musiałby zrobić, żeby ją spełnić.

– Cały świat czarodziejów ulegnie zmianie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że to zajmie wiele lat, dłużej pewnie, niż przyjdzie mi żyć. Ale może pan pomóc mi to rozpocząć.

Scrimgeour roześmiał się nagle, głęboki i wesoły dźwięk.

– Tybalt Starrise bredził coś o rewolucji – powiedział. – A ja go nie słuchałem. Chyba powinienem go za to przeprosić, choć to się i tak pewnie wyrównuje, bo chwilę potem zagroził mi, że mnie przeklnie niewidzialnością i milczeniem, jeśli nie przestanę go przesłuchiwać.

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Serio, Tybalcie?_

– Za powolną rewolucję w takim razie? – zapytał, wyciągając rękę.

Scrimgeour spojrzał mu w oczy i zdecydowanie uścisnął mu nadgarstek.

– W rzeczy samej – powiedział. – Merlin raczy wiedzieć, jak ty się za to zabierzesz, Potter, ale przekonałeś mnie, że w ogóle warto się za to zabrać.

Wstając, Harry zauważył przez mgnienie oka minę Percy'ego Weasleya i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Percy był złapany gdzieś pomiędzy dwoma, bardzo sprzecznymi emocjami. Chwilę potem jednak wyprostował plecy i rzucił Scrimgeourowi spojrzenie człowieka, który był gotów podążyć za nim nawet na koniec świata, jeśli okaże się to konieczne.

 _Cieszy mnie, że ma teraz coś własnego, a nie tylko swoją lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a_ , pomyślał Harry, kiwając Scrimgeourowi na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł za Snape'em z pokoju. Chwilę potem zmienił tor myśli. Zastanawiał się, czemu jego opiekun w ogóle się nie odzywał w czasie tej rozmowy, kiedy musiało paść całkiem sporo kwestii, o których wcześniej nie słyszał.

– Proszę pana? – zagaił, a Snape zerknął na niego. – Czy myśli pan, że to, co robię, jest szalone?

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – Wiedziałem, że poprowadzisz nas do rewolucji jeszcze podczas twojego drugiego roku w Hogwarcie. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem za tobą podążyć. – Jego głos był spokojny, ale w jego oczach błysnęło rozbawienie.

– Drugiego roku? – Harry starał się wyobrazić sobie, w jaki sposób mógł pokazać Snape'owi choć mgnienie tej przyszłości, kiedy sam odchodził od zmysłów, albo był opętany przez Toma Riddle'a i nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. – _Jak?_

– Niektórzy ludzie postrzegają świat znacznie klarowniej od innych, Harry – powiedział Snape, uśmiechając się krzywo, jak parszywy drań, którym był, po czym pogonił go do wyjścia z ministerstwa, nie życząc sobie już więcej pytań.


	67. W dół i w dół i w dół

Ten rozdział zbliżył się trochę zanadto do niesłychanego wkurzenia mnie, ponieważ wydarzyło się tu wiele rzeczy, które w ogóle nie miały mieć miejsca.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty piąty:** **W dół i w dół i w dół**

 _Harry śnił._

– Jestem z ciebie bardzo zadowolony, Fenrirze.

– Dziękuję, mój panie.

Harry podsunął się bliżej, stąpając lekko, wyglądając jakichkolwiek oznak węża albo Rosiera. Niestety, jedynym, kogo był w stanie dojrzeć, był Fenrir Greyback w ludzkiej formie, klęczący przed dywanem Voldemorta z podziwem na twarzy. To był ten sam pokój, który Harry wcześniej widział, z którego Voldemort posłał Rosiera do zaatakowania Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry zatrzymał się tuż obok dywanu. Nie tylko Voldemort mógłby go zobaczyć, gdyby wyszedł przed niego, ale Harry mógłby zobaczyć _jego_ , a naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty.

Greyback przysiadł na piętach i spojrzał na swojego pana. Harry widział, że jego włosy, gęste od siwych pasm, wiszą mu przed twarzą; jego ciało było potężne od muskułów, a zęby żółte. Harry obnażył własne zęby i splunął lekko. Greyback znacznie bardziej przypominał wilkołaka niż Remus, ale porównanie bardziej pochlebiało Remusowi niż jemu. Razem z dzikością nadciągała bezsensowna brutalność, a Greyback wyglądał, jakby równie chętnie przykładał się do wykonywania planu, co miażdżenia innych na papkę.

– Fenrir wykonał swoją misję – Voldemort ogłosił reszcie pokoju swoim wysokim, zimnym głosem. – Trzy świetliste rodziny, którym wydawało się, że mogą mi się w tajemnicy postawić, dowiedziało się, jaki los spotyka tych, którzy stawiają mi opór.

Harry poczuł, jak serce mu podskakuje, raz, a mocno. Wyglądało na to, że ministerstwo jednak nie zdołało ostrzec właściwych rodzin przed atakiem Greybacka w najbliższą pełnię.

– To z całą pewnością są znakomite wieści, mój panie – powiedział Rabastan, wchodząc w pole widzenia i klękając. – Czy twojemu uniżonemu słudze wolno zapytać o ich imiona?

Voldemort musiał wykonać jakiś gest, nakazujący Greybackowi odpowiedzieć, ponieważ ten warknął głucho.

– Gloryflower. Griffinsnest. Opalline. Zostali przekonani do wycofania się z wojny, ale i tak chcieli się nam stawiać. Teraz, kiedy sami muszą się uporać z wilkołakami – przeklętymi we własnych rodzinach, że tak powiem – to dowiedzą się, jak ciężka jest karząca ręka mojego pana. – Greyback wyszczerzył się, po czym roześmiał, a jego śmiech przeszedł w wycie.

Harry ostrożnie zanotował te nazwiska w pamięci. Może nie zna nikogo z tych rodzin osobiście, ale Tybalt Starrise wspomniał mu kiedyś, że jego ojciec był kiedyś Griffinsnestem. Być może będzie w stanie wykorzystać Tybalta do rozprowadzenia odpowiednich ilości wywaru tojadowego dla ofiar w potrzebie.

– Ale cóż to, Fenrirze? – Voldemort chyba starał się w tym momencie brzmieć na rozbawionego. Harry uważał, że brzmi jak podduszone niemowlę. – Czyżbyś sam nie dostarczył wszystkich ukąszeń? Podzieliłeś się z kimś tym zadaniem?

– Tak, mój panie – powiedział Greyback, w żaden sposób nie zmieszany. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku zaciemnionego kąta pokoju i podeszła do niego kobieta, której Harry wcześniej nie wywąchał, pewnie dlatego, że jej zapach był przykryty przez smród Greybacka. – Proszę poznać moją towarzyszkę, Cynthię Whitecheek.

Whitecheek uklęknęła przed Voldemortem, pochylając głowę, ale podnosząc na niego wzrok. Harry poczuł, że dreszcz na widok jej złotych oczu. Miała bardzo skupione spojrzenie, tylko delikatnie mniej szalone od rosierowego, a jej ruchy były szybkie, precyzyjne i przepełnione gracją, niczym prawdziwego drapieżnika. Jej ciężkie, brązowe włosy opadły na jedną stronę, przez co bardzo wyraźnie było widać, że brakuje jej prawego ucha, ewidentnie odgryzionego.

– Nie widziałem cię wcześniej po mojej stronie – powiedział Voldemort.

– Przyszłabym do ciebie, mój panie – wymamrotała Whitecheek – ale zostałam świeżo przemieniona tej strasznej nocy, kiedy nastąpił pański upadek, a potem padłam ofiarą zwodniczych słów świetlistych czarodziejów i urzędników ministerstwa. Fenrir przekonał mnie, że zdołamy przeżyć tylko, jeśli postawimy się ich bezsensownym prawom, zamiast się im poddawać. – Oparła się o Greybacka i zamknęła oczy. Greyback polizał ją po policzku.

Harry skrzywił się. _Więcej wilkołaków. Świetnie. Stado sobie gromadzi czy jak?_

– W takim razie witaj, Cynthio Whitecheek – powiedział Voldemort. – Potem sprawdzę twoją lojalność. – Whitecheek po prostu kiwnęła głową, po czym przeszła na czworaka z powrotem do swojego kąta. Voldemort odwrócił się i przyjrzał Rabastanowi. – A co z książkami? – zażądał, a jego głos zrobił się nieprzyjemnie sykliwy. – Macie dla mnie moje książki?

– Owszem, mój panie – powiedział Rabastan, pochylając głowę. – Nie były aż tak dobrze strzeżone jak nam się wydawało. Zdołaliśmy przejąć je wszystkie podczas jednego rajdu.

Voldemort roześmiał się. Harry się skrzywił. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś przyciska mu rozpalone żelazo do blizny.

– Znakomicie – powiedział. – Bella w międzyczasie robi postępy ze swoimi inkantacjami, a nasz długi okres czekania już prawie dobiegł końca. – Zamilkł i obaj śmierciożercy, których Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, zadrżeli, mimo, że Voldemort niczego nie zrobił. – A teraz musimy się zająć czymś niezwykle istotnym – powiedział, po czym podniósł głos. – Waldenie, wprowadź zdrajcę.

Krzepki śmierciożerca, Walden Macnair, jak się domyślił Harry, wciągnął kogoś za sobą w zasięg wzroku. Harry nie był w stanie rozpoznać, kto to był, póki Macnair nie cisnął nim na podłogę przed Voldemortem.

Evan Rosier zaczesał dłonią włosy do tyłu tak, żeby te nie przesłaniały mu oczu, po czym podniósł brwi.

– Coś się stało, mój panie? Akurat ucinałem sobie drzemkę. Śnił mi się placek, najbardziej soczysty placek jagodowy jaki w życiu widziałem i właśnie siadałem, żeby go zjeść.

– Jesteś zdrajcą, Evanie – powiedział Voldemort, akcentując każde słowo, jakby delikatnie uderzał o szklany bęben. – Wiem, że pisujesz do Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a. Informujesz ich o moich planach. – Jego głos znowu się zmienił, a Harry położył płasko uszy w proteście, bo tak strasznie bolała go głowa. – Powiesz mi co im powiedziałeś i to już.

– Wolałbym, żebyś wyciągnął tę informację prosto z mojej głowy, mój panie – powiedział Rosier. – W ten sposób będziesz mógł bardziej zaufać temu, że informacje będą pewne. – Zamrugał uwodzicielsko, po czym pochylił się do przodu, wbijając wzrok w oczy Mrocznego Pana.

Harry obserwował, jak Rosier pozostał tak w bezruchu, nie krzywiąc się nawet w żaden sposób, mimo, że był pewien, że Voldemort skorzystał z zaproszenia. Po dłuższej chwili Rosier rozluźnił się lekko, a Harry czekał w napiętej ciszy, która potem nastąpiła, na jakąś deklarację, skazanie na śmierć, albo tortury, czy przynajmniej kpiny. Nie był pewien, czy chciał tu zostać i być tego świadkiem i to nie tylko dlatego, że już w poprzedniej wizji Rosier pokazał, że jest w stanie go widzieć.

Wtedy Voldemort zaczął się śmiać.

Harry skulił się. Tym razem było jeszcze gorzej i to nie tylko dlatego, że inni śmierciożercy się do niego przyłączyli – wszyscy poza Rosierem. Ten tylko wbijał w twarz Voldemorta wzrok pełen nadziei, głaszcząc się po lewym ramieniu, jakby delikatnie gładząc swój Mroczny Znak, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zaledwie niewielki, spokojny uśmiech.

– Czy zabijesz mnie, mój panie? – zapytał. – Czy to odbędzie się w jakiś ekscytujący sposób? Proszę, niech to będzie coś ekscytującego. Ja tutaj praktycznie usycham z nudów.

– To widzę, Evanie – powiedział Voldemort, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zapanować nad własnym rozbawieniem. – Widzę też, że dobrze się bawisz, prowadząc tą swoją grę.

– Wszystko – powiedział Rosier, któremu oczy błysnęły intensywnie – jest grą.

– Tym niemniej – powiedział Voldemort, jakby go nie słyszał – twoja gra mi służy. Dlatego też pozwolę ci na jej kontynuację. Informuj dalej Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a o tym, co ci leży na sercu. Nie poznają zasad twojej gry aż nie będzie za późno, a jeśli mój wróg i jego zdradziecki pies stróżujący będą się trząść w oczekiwaniu swojego nieuniknionego końca, to tym lepiej.

Rosier po prostu pochylił głowę, po czym wstał i przeszedł za dywan. Następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał do Harry'ego.

Harry przysiadł nisko na łapach, gotów w każdej chwili wyrwać się z tego świata snów, ale Rosier nikogo nie zaalarmował swoim gestem. Poruszył tylko ustami, wymawiając bezgłośnie kilka słów tak szybko, że Harry był pewien, że gdyby nie patrzył mu w tym momencie na twarz, to by przeoczył tę wiadomość.

– Jestem szalony, ponieważ widzę wszystko takim, jakie ono naprawdę jest.

Zaraz potem odwrócił się i kompletnie zignorował Harry'ego. Harry zadrżał i ponownie poświęcił swoją uwagę Voldemortowi, choć wciąż nasłuchiwał jednym uchem głosu Rosiera na wypadek, gdyby ten nie wyszeptał komuś nagle jego imienia, albo miejsca, w którym siedzi.

– Nasz czas oczekiwania niebawem dobiegnie końca – powiedział Voldemort – czas, kiedy przebudzimy śpiącego i wprowadzimy nasze plany w ruch. Przedtem jednak zdobędziemy jeszcze jedną okazję do spotęgowania naszej mocy. Ta noc będzie dzika. Chcę cię mieć wtedy pod ręką, Waldenie. Przynieś niektóre ze skarbów, które przyniosłeś nam z ministerstwa. Złap tak wiele magii jak będziesz w stanie.

– Mój panie – powiedział Macnair, kłaniając się.

 _Ta noc będzie dzika_ , pomyślał Harry. _O jaką noc mu chodzi?_

Odpowiedź nagle do niego dotarła. _Walpurgia. Noc Walpurgii się zbliża, a podczas niej wszędzie jest pełno dzikiej, mrocznej magii._

Nie był w stanie do końca określić, co właściwie mógł planować Voldemort, ale wiedział, że zdobył już dość informacji – zwłaszcza, że Rosier zezował na niego, na co ktoś w końcu pewnie zwróci uwagę.

Harry skoczył i pociągnął, a sen rozpadł się wokół niego na kawałki. Tym razem bez wahania sięgnął po pergamin i pióro, po czym zaczął pisać list do Tybalta Starrise'a. Musiał przerwać na moment, żeby otrzeć krew płynącą z blizny, bo ta zaczęła zalewać mu oko.

 _Może zdoła pomóc, może nie, ale przynajmniej może odegrać rolę mojego łącznika z nimi. Nikt nie będzie cierpiał z powodu wilkołactwa, jeśli mogę jakoś temu zaradzić._

* * *

Tym razem, dlatego, że wiedział, czego wyglądać, Harry zauważył subtelne zmiany przed nocą Walpurgii, zanim te się jeszcze zaczęły na dobre. Już kilka dni przed świętem większość Ślizgonów podnosiła wyżej głowy, odpowiadała na pytania w czasie zajęć bardziej rzeczowo i energicznie, a także śmiała się bez powodu podczas posiłków czy na korytarzach podczas przerw, a ich twarze jaśniały od nieokreślonego podekscytowania. Harry zobaczył, jak Pansy przytula kilka książek do piersi i uśmiecha się, kiedy szli na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią, i nagle uznał, że równie dobrze może do niej o tym zagadać. Jej ojciec jest nekromantą, może wiedzieć więcej o tajemniczej magii niż większość uczniów.

– Zaraz wracam – mruknął do Dracona, po czym odsunął się od niego, żeby zrównać krok z Pansy, zanim jeszcze Draco zdążył zareagować.

Pansy poderwała głowę, kiedy Harry się do niej zbliżył, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska szacunku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Większość Ślizgonów tak na niego reagowała odkąd wrócił z Labiryntu. Harry miał wrażenie, że byli w stanie wyczuć jego zdecydowanie, bo wokół jego łóżka nie pojawiła się już ani jedna łajnobomba, mimo, że wyjce wciąż były codziennie do niego dostarczane.

– Pansy – zagaił – czy słyszałaś może kiedyś o jakimś artefakcie, którego można by użyć, by uwięzić magię nocy Walpurgii?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna gwałtownie pobladła, po czym złapała go mocno za nadgarstek i odciągnęła go na bok, tak że znaleźli się poza potokiem innych uczniów, którzy szli korytarzem. Kilka zaciekawionych oczu obejrzało się za nimi, jak to zwykle robiły w przypadku Harry'ego, ale Pansy rzuciła im spojrzenie, które zdobyłoby sobie nawet uznanie Meduzy, przez co szybko odwrócili wzrok.

– Gdzieś ty o tym usłyszał? – szepnęła Pansy. – Co ty chcesz z tym zrobić, Potter?

– Nie _ja_ – powiedział Harry, wyrywając się z jej uchwytu. _Rozumiem jej panikę, ale to żaden powód, żeby pozwolić jej mnie krzywdzić._ – Otrzymałem informację, która sugeruje, że Voldemort może tego spróbować.

Na twarzy Pansy pojawił się chorobliwy rumieniec, skupiający się wokół jej kości policzkowych.

– To powinno być niemożliwe – szepnęła. – Ale ministerstwo zawsze mieszało w sprawach, od których powinni się trzymać z daleka i jeśli udałoby mu się dorwać kilka ich urządzeń...

– Tak nam się wydaje – powiedział Draco, wyglądając mu znad ramienia. Harry sięgnął za siebie i złapał go za rękę. Draco ścisnął go z reprymendą za nadgarstek. Ostatecznie, powiedział ścisk, przecież Harry powiedział Draconowi już o tym śnie, więc czemu próbował teraz porozmawiać o tym z Pansy na osobności? – Walden Macnair ukradł mu kilka, ale nie wiemy co dokładnie, ani do czego są zdolne.

– To niedobrze – mruknęła Pansy. – Jeśli naprawdę spróbuje złapać magię samej Walpurgii, to zakłóci naturalny porządek rzeczy. Ta magia powinna być wolna, nie da się jej _kontrolować_. O to przecież w tym właśnie chodzi. To właśnie sprawia, że Walpurgia tak bardzo różni się od innych świąt. Idziesz tańczyć nago w dziczy i ufasz, że magia się tobą zajmie. – Pansy zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę stała w bezruchu. – Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z moim ojcem – powiedziała wreszcie, odpychając się od ściany. – Ja wiem tylko, że to niedobrze i dlaczego tak jest, ale nie wiem, jakie konkretnie mogą być tego konsekwencje. – Wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego. – Jesteś absolutnie pewny tej informacji?

Harry nie winił jej za brak zaufania. Wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł grzywkę, po czym przejechał palcem po swojej bliźnie i zobaczył, jak oczy Pansy otwierają się szerzej.

– Bardzo pewny – powiedział.

Pansy zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

– Nie znam wszystkich twoich tajemnic, Potter, i nawet nie chcę ich znać – powiedziała. – Ale zrobię co tylko będę mogła. – Odwróciła się i niemal pobiegła korytarzem, rzucając tylko przez ramię: – Powiedzcie profesorowi Karkarowowi, że jestem chora i nie będę w stanie się pojawić dzisiaj na zajęciach.

Harry kiwnął głową i pociągnął Dracona za sobą. Draco zasunął mu mimo wszystko pięścią w ramię, zanim weszli do sali zajęć z obrony przed mroczną magią.

– Przecież ja i tak już o wszystkim wiem – szepnął. – Mogłeś mnie zabrać ze sobą na tę rozmowę z Pansy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i wzruszył ramionami. W miarę, jak dni mijały od jego wyjścia z Labiryntu, tak odpowiedzi, które wtedy uzyskał, słabły na swojej mocy. Większość czasu wciąż o nich pamiętał – jak wtedy, kiedy od razu powiedział Draconowi o swoim śnie – ale stare nawyki ciężko było wykorzenić.

* * *

– Potter, pozwól na moment.

Harry zawrócił i zaczekał, zmuszając się do cierpliwości. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, odkąd Moody okazał się być Mulciberem, Harry odbył z Karkarowem już kilka takich krótkich rozmów. Draco zatrzymywał się przy drzwiach sali, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt ich nie podsłucha, ani nawet nie zobaczy jak Harry rozmawia z byłym śmierciożercą. Karkarow tym razem schował dłonie w rękawach i drżał, przez co Harry nabrał przekonania, że ta rozmowa będzie niezwykła jeszcze zanim ta się zaczęła.

– Mam zamiar wziąć udział w świętowaniu nocy Walpurgii – powiedział Karkarow, pozwalając, by to zdanie opadło niczym młot. – Jak myślisz, czy będę tam mile widziany?

Harry otworzył usta, zastanawiając się nad tym. Znał wielu ludzi, którzy nie ufaliby byłemu śmierciożercy, zwłaszcza takiemu z reputacją tchórza. Z drugiej jednak strony, z tego co wiedział, Walpurgia była świętem wszystkich mrocznych czarodziejów, bez względu na ich status społeczny. A już na pewno czarodziejom i czarownicom, których widział poprzedniego roku, w żadnym razie nie przeszkadzało, że pośród nich przebywali śmierciożercy.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Wydaje mi się, że magia pana powita – powiedział. – Może nie wszyscy zgromadzeni, ale kogo oni obchodzą?

Karkarow nie wyglądał na uspokojonego tą odpowiedzią.

– O to mi właśnie chodzi, Potter – powiedział, pochylając się bliżej, żeby szeptać z naciskiem. Harry zauważył kątem oka, że Draco robi kilka kroków w ich kierunku. – Powiedziałem ci już kiedyś, jesteś jednym z dwójki czarodziejów, którzy stawiają magię mroku w ogniu na przestrzeni całej Europy. Wiesz... kto jest drugim. – Zadygotał znowu, a jego dłoń zawisła w geście obronnym ponad jego lewym przedramieniem. Harry kiwnął krótko głową. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy uważasz, że będę tam bezpieczny. Ta noc i tak będzie dziksza od innych. Czuję to. – Karkarow pochylił głowę i już nic więcej nie powiedział.

Harry zamrugał. _Czy to dlatego wyczuwam ją znacznie wyraźniej niż w zeszłym roku? Wydawało mi się, że po prostu wiem, jakich oznak wyglądać, w dodatku po prostu jestem nerwowy, bo wiem, że Voldemort coś planuje, ale może zwyczajnie wyczuwam coś, czego tam wcześniej nie było. Oczywiście, jeśli mroczna magia naprawdę stoi w ogniu, jak to ujął Karkarow, to może być bardziej agresywna niż w zeszłym roku._

Harry z wahaniem sięgnął po raz pierwszy w kierunku mrocznej muzyki. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że ta pieśń gdzieś tam jest, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy rozrywał sieci, ale przez większość czasu starał się jej nie słuchać.

Teraz jednak to zrobił i jak tylko echa chórów sięgnęły jego uszy, wiedział, że coś się zmieniło. Tempo tej muzyki zawsze gnało jak szalone, ale tym razem grała tak szybko, że Harry niemal nie był w stanie rozróżnić pojedynczych nut. Śpiewające ją gardła wydzierały się i Harry zauważył, że głosy często się zmieniają. Brzmiało to, jakby śpiewacy co chwilę padali z wykończenia i nowi wchodzili na ich miejsce.

 _Albo umierają_ , pomyślał Harry, czując się nieprzyjemnie, po czym znowu spojrzał na twarz Karkarowa.

– Nie mogę obiecać, że będzie pan tam bezpieczny – szepnął Harry. – Ale z drugiej strony, obawiam się, że to święto nigdy nie było w pełni bezpieczne. Tym razem jednak z pewnością będzie bardziej dzikie.

Karkarow wydał z siebie zdławiony, cichy dźwięk, po czym pokłonił się.

– W takim razie zastanowię się jeszcze, czy na pewno wezmę w tym udział – odpowiedział szeptem. – Dziękuję.

Harry kiwnął mu głową, po czym wyszedł z klasy. Ręka Dracona szybko zacisnęła mu się na ramieniu.

– Widziałem twoją minę, Harry – powiedział. – Wydaje ci się, że nocy Walpurgii grozi jeszcze jakieś inne niebezpieczeństwo, coś jeszcze potężniejszego od tego, co może planować Mroczny Pan, prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową, odruchowo rozglądając się, czy w korytarzu nie ma kogoś, kto mógłby ich przypadkiem podsłuchać. Draco wywrócił na niego oczami.

– Już to zrobiłem, Harry – powiedział. – A teraz powiedz mi o tym. Co się dzieje?

– Dzika muzyka – powiedział Harry. – Mroczna magia tym razem nie śpiewa, ona _wrzeszczy_. Coś się stanie podczas nocy Walpurgii, coś, nad czym Voldemort nie ma kontroli, po prostu na to liczy. – Stłamsił w sobie pragnienie, które czuł w sercu, żeby kompletnie poddać się muzyce. To już nie była dla niego silna pokusa, a już na pewno nie była tak potężna jak wtedy, w noc Bożego Narodzenia, ale mimo wszystko... Wizja tego, jakie to musi być uczucie, móc tańczyć do tego rodzaju muzyki wciąż kusiła.

– Ale i tak masz zamiar wziąć udział w tym święcie – dokończył Draco zrezygnowanym tonem.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Przykro mi. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba i że nie pójdziesz tam ze mną...

Draco prychnął na niego.

– _Oczywiście_ , że z tobą pójdę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego? – Chwilę potem poczuł się koszmarnie głupio, kiedy Draco spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

– Żeby cię ochronić, oczywiście. – Draco zaplótł swoje dłonie za głową Harry'ego i na chwilę przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej, tak że zetknęli się czołami, co było gestem, który ostatnio często wykonywał. Harry niemal miał wrażenie, że Draco stara się w jakiś sposób przejąć na siebie część bólu jego blizny. – Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci samemu udać się w serce niebezpieczeństwa, jeśli tylko będę w stanie coś na to poradzić. A tym razem, ponieważ byłeś na tyle uprzejmy, że powiadomiłeś mnie o tym zawczasu, to _mogę_ coś na to poradzić.

– Jesteś empatą – szepnął z troską Harry – a ta noc jest dzika. Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę?

Draco rzucił mu na pół gorzki, na pół cierpki uśmiech.

– Dzięki tobie jestem już lepiej wytrenowanym empatą – powiedział. – Ale tak, poradzę sobie. _Ufam_ ci, że _ochronisz_ mnie, jeśli coś pójdzie bardzo nie tak. – Pokręcił lekko głową Harry'ego. – Chronimy siebie nawzajem, pamiętasz, Harry? To chronienie nie będzie szło tylko w jedną stronę. _Wiem_ , że nauczyłeś się tego w Labiryncie i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci o tym zapomnieć.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż korytarz nie wypełnił się znowu uczniami, którzy śpieszyli się na własne zajęcia. Harry odsunął się od Dracona.

– Chodź – mruknął – zobaczmy, czego dowiedziała się Pansy.

Draco złapał go lekko za lewe ramię, kiedy ruszyli szybko w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć mu, że trzyma go dokładnie w miejscu, w którym Harry miałby Mroczny Znak, gdyby kiedykolwiek został naznaczony.

 _Z drugiej strony_ , pomyślał, kiedy Draco pogłaskał go delikatnie kciukiem, _jego ojciec jest. Może jednak dobrze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę._

* * *

– Powiedział, że jest źle, Harry.

Pansy nie podnosiła głosu. Siedzieli w kącie pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, niedaleko paleniska, przez które Pansy rozmawiała ze swoim ojcem. Skończyła jeszcze przed powrotem Harry'ego i Dracona, ale choć ta rozmowa nie mogła trwać długo, to i tak wyraźnie nią wstrząsnęła. Złożyła razem dłonie, zaplatając palce, a jej wzrok zdawał się nie być w stanie utrzymać się długo w jednym punkcie, przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce w oszałamiających kółkach, niczym spłoszony motyl.

– Voldemort może spróbować przejąć trochę magii, która z natury lata wolna podczas nocy Walpurgii – szepnęła Pansy – magii nieżyjących już czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy wracają do nas. Istnieją takie... pudełka... które mogą mu na to pozwolić. Mój ojciec ich nienawidzi. Przemawia do zmarłych i porusza się swobodnie pośród nich, więc nie może ścierpieć myśli, że ktoś mógłby chcieć ich zniewolić. Istnieje niewielka szansa, że Voldemort byłby w stanie faktycznie _użyć_ tej magii, ale nawet jego próba przejęcia jej będzie niczym rozwalenie tamy i wywołanie powodzi. A magia i tak jest dzika tego roku.

– Czy powiedział, czemu? – zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy będzie w stanie uspokoić magię podczas Walpurgii.

Pansy rzuciła mu beznamiętne spojrzenie.

– W Brytanii znajduje się teraz dwóch mrocznych czarodziejów o mocy lorda, Harry – powiedziała. – Magia jest tym _podekscytowana_. Będzie tańczyła wokół ciebie i... i Mrocznego Pana, będzie się do was przymilać, będzie próbowała się z wami zaprzyjaźnić, jak to powiedział mój ojciec. Ale to jest Walpurgia, a to oznacza, że magia będzie potężna nie w sensie przymuszenia, zwodzenia czy samotności, ale w sensie dzikości, zupełnie jak to było ze smokami podczas pierwszego zadania. Więc próba kontrolowania jej zakłóci jej naturalny przepływ i tylko ją rozwścieczy. I to w noc, kiedy magia będzie _jeszcze_ dziksza niż zwykle, bo jest taka podekscytowana. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i tak mocno zacisnęła dłonie, że zbielały jej knykcie. – Moja matka uważa, że nie powinieneś się w tym roku pojawić na Walpurgii, Harry.

– A twój ojciec? – zapytał Harry.

– Powiedział, że powinieneś – mruknęła Pansy, pochylając głowę. – Powiedział, że ktoś musi być przeciwwagą, ktoś musi dopilnować, żeby magia nie skrzywdziła ludzi. Ale powiedział też, że magia jest już tak zniekształcona, że to nie będzie normalna Walpurgia. Ojciec nie ma pojęcia _co_ się właściwie stanie, kiedy spróbujemy się przenieść do srebrnego ogniska. Rytuały, które zwykle mają miejsce, tym razem się nie odbędą, ponieważ magia otrząsa się z tych wszystkich starych zwyczajów. Pewnie chętnie je powita znowu za rok, kiedy Mrok będzie miał czas, żeby się do was obu przyzwyczaić, ale jeśli chodzi o teraz... nic nie jest pewne. – Pansy rozłożyła ręce. – Więc wygląda na to, że wybór należy do ciebie.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– Twój ojciec nie wie, jak właściwie miałbym zniwelować moc tych pudełek, poza po prostu pojawieniem się tam?

Pansy się nie odezwała, ale kiedy znowu na nią spojrzał, zobaczył, że kręci głową.

– Nie miał pojęcia. Uważa, że powinieneś się przede wszystkim pojawić, ale... no, jeśli coś wie, to może po prostu nie być w stanie mi powiedzieć.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nekromanci byli pełni tajemnic, co było jednym z poświęceń, któremu musieli się poddać, żeby być w stanie tak często rozmawiać ze zmarłymi. Widzieli śmierci każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja, którego spotkali, ale nie wolno im było im o tym powiedzieć. Dragonsbane może wiedzieć coś, co wyjawili mu martwi, ale może nie być w stanie przekazać tej informacji dalej.

– Pojawię się tam – powiedział.

Pansy powoli kiwnęła głową.

– Tak myślałam, że to zrobisz – powiedziała. – Nawet mamie tak się wydawało, bo sama planuje się tam pojawić.

Harry zrobił w głowie mentalną notatkę, żeby zapytać Hawthorn, czy nie słyszała czegoś o tym, że Fenrir Greyback tworzy swoje własne stado wilkołaków – o ile w ogóle będzie miał okazję z nią porozmawiać o czymkolwiek w całej tej dzikości.

– Jak ty w ogóle przekonasz profesora Snape'a, żeby cię puścił? – zapytał Draco w nastałej ciszy.

Harry powoli westchnął.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

* * *

– Absolutnie nie – powiedział Snape, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od eliksiru, który w tym momencie mieszał.

– Ale proszę pana...

– Nie.

Harry opanował swój temperament i zrobił zdecydowany krok przed siebie, który zmusił Snape'a do spojrzenia na niego. Jedną ręką dalej mieszał i Harry zastanowił się przelotnie, jak długo Snape'owi zajęło opanowanie takich odruchów.

– Proszę pana – powiedział cicho – nawet, jeśli tu zostanę, to nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że będę bezpieczny. Mroczna magia i tak mnie sięgnie, podobnie pewnie jak efekt uboczny zaklęcia, które Voldemort ma zamiar wykonać. Milicenta jest co do tego przekonana. – Milicenta była w kontakcie ze swoimi rodzicami i choć nie mieli oni zamiaru brać udziału w święcie przez wzgląd na Marian, to zaoferowali jej wszelką dostępną im wiedzę. – Kiedy Voldemort rozwścieczy magię, to ona ucieknie od niego i zaatakuje kolejny najsilniejszy cel. – Nabrał głęboko tchu. – Mnie.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Następnie zaprzestał mieszania i pochylił się przed siebie. Harry zebrał się w sobie, oczekując kazania, albo jakiegoś lamentu dotyczącego tego, jak często wpada w tarapaty.

– W takim razie pójdę tam z tobą – powiedział Snape nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, po czym podniósł fiolkę pełną delikatnych płatków i rozsypał je po powierzchni mikstury.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co proszę? – Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić Snape'a podczas nocy Walpurgii. Jego opiekun był za bardzo stanowczy, zbyt surowy, zbyt opanowany. Zwykłe wyrażanie emocji wciąż sprawiało mu niezwykle wiele trudu. Żeby ktoś taki brał udział w święcie, podczas którego zostanie zmuszony do tańców, do wirowania pośród wielu różnych partnerów, do leżenia na trawie i śmiechu...

Snape zerknął w górę i Harry zamarł. Postawiony tuż przed tym mrocznym, bezpośrednim spojrzeniem, poczuł, jak jego protesty zmieniają się w lód, po czym kruszą i rozpadają na kawałki. Snape wyglądał bardziej agresywnie niż kiedykolwiek, nawet wtedy, kiedy musiał się męczyć z Neville'em Longbottomem i jego wyczynami podczas lekcji eliksirów. Wyglądał, jakby przez bardzo długi czas wpatrywał się w lustro pełne przerażających obrazów i Harry zastanawiał się, co on do cholery w nim takiego zobaczył.

– Idę tam z tobą – powiedział cicho Snape, a każde jego słowo brzmiało niczym pukanie do drzwi Śmierci. – Upewnię się, że będziesz bezpieczny, Harry. Przysiągłem to na krew i kość i dech, i na Merlina, dotrzymam tej obietnicy.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Proszę pana – powiedział. – Ja... dziękuję, ale czemu?

– Bo teraz już wiem więcej na temat tego, jak wiele wycierpiałeś – powiedział Snape. – I już _wystarczy_ , jak sam to często powtarzasz.

Harry zjeżył się, zastanawiając się, czy ta rozmowa nie zejdzie znowu na Lily. Od czasu Labiryntu Harry jeszcze mniej chętnie o niej rozmawiał, po prostu dlatego, że nie widział w tym sensu. Znał już prawdę, zrozumiał te wszystkie prawdy, które Snape i Draco tak długo starali się w niego wpoić. Czego jeszcze od niego oczekiwali? Pogodził się już ze swoją przeszłością. Niech pozwolą jej wreszcie zdechnąć na trawie, niczym dekapitowanemu robalowi.

– Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci cierpieć – powiedział tylko Snape, po czym zamieszał szybko swój eliksir trzykrotnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Nad kociołkiem pojawił się niewielki grzyb fioletowego dymu, po czym wywar zrobił się niebieski i uspokoił się na dobre.

Harry kiwnął głową, nieco zaskoczony, ale nie chcąc się sprzeczać. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że ta rozmowa skończy się koniecznością okłamania jego opiekuna i potajemnym wymknięciem się z zamku.

– Dziękuję panu.

Snape skinął mu głową i odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed obejrzeniem się przez ramię tuż przed wyjściem.

 _Na krew i kość i dech. No doprawdy._

Ta przysięga była jedną ze starszych, która potem została zastąpiona "na Merlina i magię". Złamanie przysięgi danej na Merlina oznaczało po prostu intensywny dyshonor, ale nie niosło za sobą większych konsekwencji, tak jak to miały w zwyczaju stare przysięgi. Jeśli Harry'emu przytrafi się coś, czemu Snape mógł w jakiś sposób zapobiec, to krew mu się w żyłach zagotuje, jego kości się połamią i przestanie oddychać.

Jeśli ktoś wierzył tej przysiędze. Większość czarodziejów nie wierzyła.

 _Jest po prostu nieco paranoiczny._ Harry pokręcił głową. _Potrzebuję ochrony, Merlin jeden wie, ale nie aż tak._

* * *

Po wyjściu Harry'ego, Snape zamknął oczy i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Całe jego skupienie poszło na to, żeby dalej warzyć eliksir, podczas gdy Harry tłumaczył mu, co ma zamiar zrobić i poprosił o zgodę na wyjście. Oczywiście, jedyną rozsądną odpowiedzią w tych okolicznościach, było zaoferowanie wybrania się tam z Harrym, ale Snape zdawał sobie, że to nie będzie łatwe.

Znacznie trudniejsze jednak było codzienne oglądanie scen, które przechowywał w sobie eliksir myślodsiewny. Obserwował je, po czym siadał do spisywania ich, na wypadek, gdyby coś się kiedyś miało stać z butelką eliksiru.

Nie wiedział jednak jak wiele wspomnień dotyczących treningu Harry'ego eliksir zdoła wyciągnąć z głowy Dumbledore'a. Nie przewidział tego, jak wiele z nich go rozwścieczy, jak wiele sprawi, że będzie mu się chciało rzygać, jak wiele przekona go, że Harry już się dość nacierpiał i jeśli Snape będzie w stanie powstrzymać jego dalsze cierpienie w przyszłości, to naprawdę powinien to zrobić.

 _Wystarczy_ , rozkazał sobie, otwierając oczy. _Harry nie wie, że codziennie widzisz wspomnienia z jego przeszłości i nie zrozumie twojego zachowania w tym świetle. Musisz pokazać mu spokojną maskę._

Snape opanował się, po czym wrócił do swojego eliksiru, jak zwykle tłamsząc zgrozę, którą czuł, ilekroć się przyglądał tym wspomnieniom...

I wyjące pragnienie zemsty, którą inspirowały. Harry nie chciał, żeby się na razie podejmował zemsty, więc tego nie zrobi.

 _Na razie._

Jeśli to kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie, jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane podzielić się swoją zgrozą i pokazać wszystkim ból, przez który Harry musiał przejść...

Snape warknął cicho pod nosem. Dumbledore, James i Lily Potter nawet się nie zorientują, co ich trafiło.

* * *

Harry zadrżał lekko i tupnął w podłogę. Stał w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu razem z innymi, którzy wybierali się razem z nimi na Walpurgię. Tym razem zauważył, że pośród nich było również kilku uczniów z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu, a nawet jeden Gryfon. Zauważał więcej, niż w zeszłym roku, głównie dlatego, że już minęło mu poczucie nowości tego, co ich wtedy spotkało, ale też przez to, że oczy mu latały nerwowo we wszystkich kierunkach, starając się odgadnąć, co zaraz nastąpi.

Snape stał za jego prawym ramieniem, czekając z założonymi na piersi rękami. Draco stał tuż obok niego, trzymając go za rękę. Harry ścisnął mu dłoń, kiedy uchwyt Dracona wzmocnił się, oznaczając, że ten potrzebuje pocieszenia. Draco otrzymał zgodę od swojej matki na wyjazd. Harry nie wiedział, co było w liście od Lucjusza, ale Draco, czytając go, tak mocno zacisnął usta, że te zrobiły się białe. Harry podejrzewał, że jego ojciec nie aprobował tego, żeby Malfoy, a już zwłaszcza jego syn, brał udział w święcie tak dzikim i przeciwnym wszystkiemu, co by stanowiło o godności czystokrwistych, jak to.

 _W dodatku tym razem dzikszym niż kiedykolwiek_ , pomyślał Harry i ścisnął jeszcze raz. _A mimo to Draco zgodził się wybrać na nie ze mną. Kocha mnie. Przynajmniej pod tym względem mogę mu zaufać._

Milicenta trzymała ciemnozielony kamień, który w zeszłym roku przeniósł ich na miejsce. Harry zauważył, że była strasznie blada i patrzyła na niego, nawet kiedy wyciągała przed siebie otwartą dłoń, na której leżał kamień. Podniósł brwi, a Milicenta zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok. Ewidentnie nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś ją przyłapywał na chwili słabości.

Harry doskonale ją rozumiał.

Patrzył, jak zielony kamień powoli zaczyna żarzyć się na srebrno. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie chłodu na skórze, jakby srebrne światło było mroźnym ogniem...

A potem magia ich porwała i wszystko się zmieniło.

Harry poczuł, jak włoski na rękach stają mu dęba, kiedy srebrne światło zrobiło się tak jasne, że raziło w oczy, zamiast rozpaść się wokół nich w klatkę, jak w zeszłym roku. Wrażenie było, jakby wyszli z ciemnego miejsca prosto pod ostre słońce, gdyby tylko promienie słoneczne mogły być tak blade i zimne. Harry zobaczył przed sobą własny oddech, a potem nawet to zniknęło. Nie był w stanie zobaczyć czegokolwiek, poza srebrnym światłem, przez które łzy mu napłynęły do oczu. Zamknął je, próbując się zasłonić, ale bezskutecznie.

Tym niemniej wciąż miał wrażenie, że są ciągnięci w jakieś miejsce z wielką prędkością, wirują gdzieś przez przestrzeń, miotani z jednego miejsca do drugiego.

Wreszcie opadli na ziemię, kiedy światło ich wypuściło, a Harry poczuł, że Draco ściska mu rękę z taką siłą, że ta mu zdrętwiała, mimo, że zimno już minęło. Snape złapał go za ramię i ścisnął mocno.

– Czy to się miało wydarzyć? – zażądał.

– Nie – wydyszał Harry i spojrzał w górę, zastanawiając się, gdzie się znajdują. W zeszłym roku, magia sprowadziła ich na polanę, na środku której, pośród gęstej, ciemnozielonej trawy, lśniło srebrne ognisko, a on sam był przepełniony oszałamiającym, wesołym chichotem.

Tym razem wszystko było inne. Harry zobaczył, że stoją na środku łąki ukwieconej tak gęsto, że nie sposób było zobaczyć jakąkolwiek trawę pod płatkami. Kwiaty otarły się o jego ramiona, a on poczuł przy kontakcie łaskoczące liźnięcie chłodu. Harry zerknął na nie i zorientował się, że każdy z kwiatów miał kształt mniej więcej płatka śniegu i jak one, żaden nie był podobny do drugiego.

Odwrócił się, szukając, starając się zignorować narastające, spanikowane szepty, aż wreszcie zobaczył ciemnozielony płomień, huczący w oddali. Wyglądało na to, że pojawili się tu pierwsi. Harry nabrał tchu, chcąc zaproponować, żeby przenieśli się bliżej ognia i zaczekali w jego pobliżu.

Magia ich zalała.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego własna magia, oswojona i tak ostrożnie poukładana w jego ciele, niespodziewanie wyrwała się spod swoich ograniczeń i zaczęła skakać wszędzie wokół niego, jak kiedyś. Harry wyciągnął rękę, nie wiedząc do końca, co właściwie robi, i poczuł pod palcami muśnięcie obcej mocy. Mroczna magia, szalona podczas nocy Walpurgii, otarła się o niego, po czym wystrzeliła gdzieś do przodu i uformowała się w czarnego konia, galopującego przez łąkę po płatkach srebrnych kwiatów.

Harry zagapił się, myśląc, że to kolejna manifestacja mocy umarłych, która pokazała się w zeszłym roku. Tym razem jednak kształt nie pozostał zaledwie zarysem, ale nabrał wyrazu i nie zawrócił, żeby wypełnić go wspomnieniami o jakichś cudownych dokonaniach czarodzieja, który zginął dawno temu. To naprawdę _był_ czarny koń, bez skrzydeł, ale i tak biegnący po samej powierzchni srebrnych kwiatów, muskając je zaledwie czubkami swoich kopyt, w dodatku miał jeźdźca. Jeździec obrócił się na grzbiecie, po czym zawrócił konia i ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego. Był wysoki i odziany w srebrne szaty. Jego skóra była ciemnozielona, a jego twarz, choć zmieniona w coś znacznie bardziej eleganckiego niż to, czym była kiedyś, wciąż była znajoma.

– Witam cię, Harry Potterze – powiedział skrzat, który kiedyś był Zgredkiem, zatrzymując konia, który wciąż unosił się nad powierzchnią kwiatów, i kiwając mu głową. – I pozostałych, którzy przyszli razem z tobą. – Jego spojrzenie przebiegło po nieruchomych Ślizgonach, którzy zebrali się za Harrym, przeskoczyło na chwilę na Snape'a, po czym wróciło do Harry'ego. – Dzisiejsza noc będzie dzika – powiedział Zgredek – a kiedyś to święto było równie mocno moich ludzi, co twoich.

– Czy wiesz może, gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Harry, ponownie się rozglądając, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś znajomy do nich dołączył. Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu mówienie po angielsku, czy patrzenie ludzkimi oczami. Magia wzywała go, ciągnęła, poganiała, zachęcała do lotu.

– W magii – odpowiedział po prostu Zgredek. Przechylił głowę i wbił jedno oko w Harry'ego. – A ty to czujesz.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Można tak powiedzieć. – Magia wypełniła mu głowę obrazami czarnych skrzydeł i wizją tego, że mógłby na nich latać, gdyby tylko chciał.

– Obyśmy wszyscy byli wyzwoleni – mruknął Zgredek. – Twoi czarodzieje mówią to tej nocy, choć wydaje im się, że odnoszą się wyłącznie do niej. Tak nie jest. Miałeś rację, Harry Potterze. Może istnieć _vates_ , który zajmuje się też czarodziejami i czarownicami, chociaż sieci, od których będziesz ich uwalniał, zrodziły się głównie z ich braku zrozumienia, a nie z niewoli, którą ktoś na nich narzucił. – Oczy mu zaiskrzyły gniewnie przez moment, ale po chwili wziął się w garść. – Czy przyjmujesz na siebie tę odpowiedzialność? Czy pozwolisz sobie pozostać spętanym, żeby inni mogli zostać wyzwoleni?

– Zawsze byłem na to przygotowany – powiedział Harry, ignorując to, jak Snape i Draco jednocześnie nacisnęli na niego z dezaprobatą. – Zaakceptowałem ten los już dawno temu.

Zgredek przechylił głowę jeszcze bardziej na bok.

– W takim razie ta noc będzie dla ciebie bardziej pokusą niż darem – powiedział, po czym postawił konia dębem. Harry zauważył, że jego kopyta lśnią niczym księżyc, zupełnie jak jego oczy, grzywa i ubrania Zgredka, który wskazał ręką w niebo, niczym ostrzem miecza.

Harry spojrzał w górę.

Ponad nimi krążył sztorm, głęboki basen ciemności, odwrócony do góry nogami, tak że jego powierzchnia znajdowała się bliżej powierzchni ziemi, a jego głębia rozciągała się w dal nieba. A może to oni stali na dnie basenu, a sztorm był normalną ziemią? Harry nie był w stanie określić, tak bardzo był oszołomiony perspektywą. Zacisnął razem swoje ręce i starał się oddychać spokojnie, ale nie przychodziło mu to łatwo.

– Mroczny ściąga do siebie całą magię – szepnął Zgredek, choć Harry nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od basenu. – Może zniszczyć to miejsce, rozwścieczyć martwe wiedźmy i magów. Może sprawić, że będziesz cierpiał, Harry Potterze. Ale są dwie rzeczy, o których nie wie.

Harry zdołał oderwać swój wzrok od basenu i wrócić nim do Zgredka.

– Czyli czego?

– Że jestem wolny – powiedział Zgredek i pogłaskał swojego konia po karku. Ten zarzucił łbem, a jego księżycowo–blada grzywa zafalowała w powietrzu. – To sprawi znaczącą różnicę. Tak jak ty pomogłeś mi odzyskać wolność, ja teraz pomogę tobie.

Harry pochylił głowę, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

– A druga?

– Ty nie chcesz pętać magii – powiedział miękko Zgredek. – Musisz płynąć z jej prądem, Harry Potterze, nie próbuj jej w żaden sposób zakłócać. Będzie zła, kiedy Mroczny sięgnie do niej i zacznie ją pętać. Odwinie się w swojej złości i będziesz musiał jej pokazać, że zależy ci na jej wolności.

Harry nie był do końca pewny, czy rozumie to, co mówi Zgredek, ale kiwnął głową.

– A pozostali? – zapytał, ściskając dłoń Dracona i opierając się o Snape'a.

– Będą musieli – nie będą mieli innego wyjścia – również pozwolić jej pozostać niespętaną – powiedział Zgredek. – To będzie wielka pokusa, bo ta cała magia będzie przepływać poprzez nich, ale jeśli spróbują się jej chwycić i zrozumieć jej tajemnice, to zostaną rozerwani na strzępy. Są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że tej nocy są dziećmi dzikości. Oby o tym nie zapomnieli. – Spojrzał surowo na pozostałych czarodziejów i czarownice. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, jak wszyscy uczniowie kiwają głowami, niczym poruszane wiatrem kwiaty.

– Harry!

Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się. Hawthorn Parkinson szła w jego kierunku pośpiesznie, przedzierając się przez kwiaty, odziana w szatę podobną do tej, którą miała na sobie w zeszłym roku. Za nią szła Arabella Zabini i pozostali, których Harry rozpoznał z ostatniego świętowania. Pokłonił się przed nimi, a potem Hawthorn była już obok niego, klęcząc, żeby wziąć Pansy na ręce.

– Mój mąż czuł zew swojej magii – szepnęła. – On i każdy inny nekromanta w Brytanii. Powiedział mi, że muszą przeczesać palcami zmarłych, tak żeby ci nie skrzywdzili innych ludzi.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Jego strach powoli zanikał, a to, co pozostawało na jego miejscu, było wyczekiwaniem. Spojrzał w górę, na burzę, i poczuł, jak ta wystawia pazury, krocząc złowróżbnie dookoła, ale jeszcze nie tknięta gniewem spowodowanym przez Voldemorta.

 _Dzikość nie oznacza tego samego, co wolność_ , pomyślał. _Ale tej nocy musi._

– Wy wszyscy – powiedział, a jego głos był głośniejszy niż zwykle. – _Posłuchajcie_ mnie. Musicie pozwolić, żeby magia się przez was przelała, nie wolno wam jej w żaden sposób zatrzymać. Dzisiejszej nocy musicie być absolutnie mroczni w sensie dzikości, w tym samym sensie, w jakim są smoki. Nie walczcie z nią. Słyszycie mnie?

– Ale to może nas zniszczyć – zaprotestował jeden z dorosłych.

– Alternatywa _na pewno_ was zniszczy – powiedział Harry. – Przynajmniej w ten sposób macie szansę to przeżyć.

Zgredek kiwnął mu głową, po czym uderzył swojego konia srebrnym biczem. Koń stanął dęba, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze, niosąc go w kierunku mrocznej burzy. Harry patrzył, jak ten wzbija się coraz wyżej, zataczając koła i pozostawiając po sobie delikatną, srebrzystą spiralę, zupełnie jakby kopyta jego rumaka zamrażały za nim powietrze. Spirala zwijała się coraz ciaśniej, niosąc ich w kierunku samego środka sztormu, w którym w końcu zniknęła. Mimo, że Harry nie był w stanie dłużej zobaczyć Zgredka, to ufał mu, że ten dotrzyma słowa.

Usłyszał, jak Hawthorn rozmawia z Pansy, Arabella rozmawia z Blaise'em, a kilku innych dorosłych mamrocze słowa pocieszenia w kierunku swoich dzieci. Snape i Draco wciąż byli przy nim, ale żaden z nich nie próbował się odezwać. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie byli czasem, jak on, po prostu zatraceni w podziwianiu widoków, czy mogli wyczuć magię naciskającą wokół nich, niczym świeżo wyklute smoki, czy może po prostu bali się i pragnęli pozostać blisko siebie.

Nagle nadeszła zapierająca dech w piersiach cisza.

A potem Harry poczuł, jak ktoś, bardzo daleko od niego, sięga i stara się przechwycić część krążącego nad nimi sztormu dla siebie.

Magia zawyła ze wściekłości, spięła się, niczym smoki, z dumy i furii w chwili, w której ktoś odważył się naruszyć ich wolną wolę. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i rozłożył ręce, zapraszając, akceptując, witając cokolwiek, co ma zaraz nastąpić.

Magia się zagotowała, po czym wystrzeliła w dół, po srebrnej spirali, którą pozostawił po sobie Zgredek. Tuż przed tym, jak go uderzyła, Harry miał czas, żeby zauważyć, że tak naprawdę nie była czarna, jak wcześniej zakładał, ale ciemnozielona, zupełnie jak migoczący płomień, który zobaczył wcześniej oddali.

– Płyńcie z prądem! – pamiętał, żeby krzyknąć.

I wtedy uderzyła w niego magia.

Harry poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi, choć nie miał pojęcia, czy tak naprawdę się stało, czy to może było tylko jego wrażenie. Po chwili wisiał w powietrzu, smagany i pomiatany wiatrem. Ten wiatr zajrzał w głąb niego, sprawdzając z niepokojem, starając się odkryć, czy on też chciał go spętać, jak Voldemort.

Harry pokręcił głowę i rozczapierzył palce, pokazując, że w żaden sposób nie chce być przeszkodą dla jakiejkolwiek mocy, która może chcieć przemknąć w jego kierunku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i otworzył szeroko oczy, żeby spojrzeć w samo serce burzy.

Magia _zaśpiewała_ do niego, agresywną i szybką symfonią, żądając jakichś oznak, które by pokazały, że jest jak Mroczny Pan.

Harry nie dał jej tego, czego chciała. Zamiast tego dał jej to, czego potrzebowała, niespętanych kanałów, przez które mogła przemknąć, przez niego i wokół niego, zapewnienia wolności, jego najsłodsze wspomnienia – niszczenia sieci i obudzenie się po rozbiciu jego własnej sieci feniksa – powtarzając w kółko, raz za razem, czym jest.

 _Vates, vates, vates._

Magia poderwała się i owinęła wokół niego, a Harry przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył Zgredka dzierżącego swój bicz. To zdawało się wezwać do niego jeszcze więcej wiatrów, zamiast trzymać je od niego z daleka, a grzywa jego konia owijała się wokół jego łba niczym kokon. Zgredek pochwycił spojrzeniem jego wzrok, kiwnął mu przelotnie głową i zniknął, galopując w mrok, jakby prowadziła do niego jakaś kamienna ścieżka.

Harry poczuł, jak magia wznosi go i ciska nim ponad powierzchnią morza. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył skaczące fale – ciemnozielone, oczywiście, ze srebrną pianą na górze – i magia zaoferowała mu moc kontrolowania ich. Mógł wznieść potężne fale i zmieść swoich wrogów z powierzchni ziemi. Nie chciał tego? Czy nie chciał niszczyć rzeczy? Tak wielu czarodziejów wierzyło, że mroczna magia jest absolutnie zła, więc należało jej używać do złych celów. Czy on tego nie chciał?

Harry tylko pochylił głowę z podziwem i szacunkiem wobec jej potęgi, po czym odpowiedział jej, że przecież ma własną wolę.

Gdzieś w oddali poczuł, jak Voldemort stara się spętać jeszcze więcej magii.

Magia zadygotała z odrazą, po czym wbiła się w niego, rozrywając jego wspomnienia i rozrzucając je przed jego oczami, podczas gdy sama starała się wykopać dla siebie miejsce w jego sercu.

Harry patrzył na wspomnienia i w żaden sposób nie spróbował odpędzić od siebie magii, albo kazać jej przestać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pozostali pamiętali o tym, żeby zrobić to samo, choć miał wrażenie, że wszyscy byli złapani w środku swoich własnych, odizolowanych prób, więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to poradzić sobie z tym samemu.

 _Draco przyglądający mu się z namysłem w hogwardzkim ekspresie tego pierwszego roku, wydając się wiedzieć o nim więcej niż Harry wiedział o samym sobie..._

 _Harry rzucający po raz pierwszy z powodzeniem zaklęcie bezróżdżkowe i padający na trawę przed Doliną Godryka wykończony, ale też ze zdecydowanym poczuciem osiągnięcia czegoś wielkiego..._

 _Harry przełykający ukłucie zazdrości, że nie może być jak Connor i częściej się odprężać..._

 _Lily przytulająca go i głaszcząca go po głowie, nakazująca powtarzać po sobie jego przysięgi po raz pierwszy, kiedy miał trzy lata..._

 _Błysk zielonego światła i wściekły wrzask, których nawet nie wiedział, że pamięta..._

Magia zamarła, po czym wryła się w to wspomnienie, złapała je w zęby i zaczęła nim machać, niczym pies ze szczurem w pysku. Harry pozwolił jej wziąć ten obraz, zauważając tylko jego rozmazane mignięcia, jak ten był miotany w półkolu. Magia przyjrzała mu się, po czym zawróciła i wbiła się w jego głowę, wyciągając jego wspomnienia o myślodsiewni Voldemorta i tego, co się wydarzyło tej nocy, kiedy przyszedł do Doliny Godryka tamtej halloweenowej nocy, gdy Harry i Connor mieli półtora roku.

Magia wydała z siebie pełen tryumfu wrzask, po czym odskoczyła od Harry'ego, zaciągając go ze sobą w nową perspektywę. Harry nie sądził, żeby dłużej zajmował swoje własne ciało, raczej leciał, jakby trzymany w zębach gigantycznej bestii, która była wścieklejsza i zwinniejsza od dowolnego smoka.

Powietrze wokół niego zatoczyło się i wzburzyło, po czym magia zanurkowała, wybijając się ponad nie i trafili do miejsca, które wyglądało poniekąd normalnie – a przynajmniej Harry'emu wydawało się, że była to jakaś część Brytanii. Magia rozłożyła swoje potężne, mroczne skrzydła, a dwóch czarodziejów, stojących pod nimi, spojrzało w górę i pozwoliło, żeby im szczęki opadły. Harry zauważył, że obaj trzymali jakieś małe, czarne pudełka z delikatnymi, srebrnymi okuciami, a każde z nich miało otwarte wieko. Na szczycie każdego pudełka znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało jak miniaturowa burza z piorunami, ale kiedy Harry przyjrzał się jej bliżej, zobaczył chmury tej burzy, z której w zeszłym roku wyszły kształty postaci, wspomnienia martwych czarownic i czarodziejów. Czyli śmierciożercom udało się jednak przechwycić trochę magii zmarłych.

 _Ale już nie na długo_ , podsumował Harry, kiedy magia zatoczyła się i obniżyła, przeczesując umysły śmierciożerców, po czym skierowała się do czegoś, znajdującego się zaraz za nimi.

Stało tam niewielkie krzesło, niczym miniaturowy tron, na którym było ułożone coś obłożone kocami, coś, co sprawiło, że Harrym zatrzęsło z odrazy. Podniosło głowę, a Harry'ego przeszył zimny ból i już wiedział, że to musi być Voldemort.

Magia zanurkowała na niego, a potem Harry zaczął wirować bez końca, jakby był wisiorkiem zawieszonym na długim łańcuszku. A potem leciał i Voldemort był coraz bliżej i bliżej, jego blade oczy wypełniały cały świat.

Harry, albo ta część, która jeszcze była Harrym, uderzyła w Voldemorta i wspomnienie zapłonęło w jego umyśle, przypominając mu o osobie, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie, o nocy, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie, o nocy, podczas której został pokonany przez niemowlę.

Voldemort zawył i spróbował złapać Harry'ego, czy dowolną część jego, jaką magia tutaj przyniosła, i Harry nagle znalazł się z powrotem we własnym ciele, przez co uchwyt Voldemorta przemknął tylko po powidoku, jaki magia po nim pozostawiła. Śmiech niczym uderzenie błyskawicy rozległ się w jego głowie. Wiedział, że to była sama magia, bo dźwięk powoli przemienił się w muzykę Mroku, śmiejącego się na widok tak zbitego z tropu Mrocznego Pana.

Być może istniała mroczna magia, którą Voldemort posiadał na własność, ale nocy Walpurgii w żaden sposób to nie obchodziło. _Istnieją różne rodzaje Światła_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy poczuł, jak potęga zbiera się w sobie wokół niego, używając go jako punktu odbicia się. Labirynt był definicją szczerości, podczas gdy sieci są definicją oswojenia. Istnieją też różne definicje mrocznej magii, a Voldemort władał darem przynajmniej jednego z jej rodzajów, przymuszeniem, i robił to z wprawą.

To jednak była dzikość i nie podchodziła miło do czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek, kto mógłby spróbować ją spętać. Warknęła na Harry'ego, a w jego głowie szybko pojawiło się pytanie.

 _Pomożesz nam?_

Harry kiwnął głową i przyłączył swoją własną magię do ciosu.

Mrok skoczył, celując w Voldemorta, rozrywając go na strzępy swoimi pazurami. Voldemort wrzeszczał, a jego ból wylał się i przeszedł przez Mroczne Znaki na ramionach jego śmierciożerców. Przez nie też wylała się magia, roztrzaskując na swojej drodze ciemne pudełka w ich rękach. Moc umarłych wylała się na wolność i wróciła do nieba, tam gdzie było jej miejsce.

Harry jechał razem z nią.

Jego głowa wypełniła się od ogroma wspomnień, odkryć zaklęć, stworzenia pół–testrali, cudów nekromancji, ale wszystkie uciekały jak tylko się pojawiły. Nie zależało mu na zatrzymaniu ich, więc nie pozostawały na dłużej.

Mroczna magia zawisła nad nimi, wciąż kształtu ogromnej bestii ze skrzydłami i pazurami, po czym zapytała, czy Harry by się do niej nie przyłączył. Jej głos nucił teraz delikatnie, kusząc i przymuszając znacznie mocniej od pieśni, którą słyszał od osłon Grimmauld Place, albo tej nocy, kiedy uwolnił Zgredka, ponieważ go pytała, zamiast zażądać, żeby się do niej przyłączył.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową. Wciąż miał własną wolę, nawet jeśli pozwolił magii robić ze sobą co tylko chciała, to jednak chciał wrócić do swojego ciała i do świata śmiertelników. Nie miał też szczególnego pragnienia, jak Voldemort, żeby dzierżyć tę całą magię w jakimś konkretnym celu, albo żeby ściągać na ludzi burzę i patrzeć, jak ci chowają się przed nim ze strachu.

Magia szturchnęła go lekko nosem i zaśpiewała jeszcze raz, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że nie zmieni zdania, pochyliła głową i cisnęła nim w dół długiego, otoczonego srebrną spiralą tunelu. Harry widział, jak szybko mija go ciemna zieleń i srebro, zauważył też przez moment Zgredka, który salutował mu swoim biczem. Kiwnął mu głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie skrzat, to ta noc mogłaby się skończyć znacznie gorzej.

Mrok przemówił po raz ostatni, potężnym głosem, tuż przed tym jak Harry wrócił do swojego ciała.

 _Być może pewnego dnia, kiedy już zrobisz to, co masz do zrobienia, przyłączysz się do nas._

 _Być może_ , odpowiedział Harry, po czym spadł w dół i w dół i w dół.

* * *

Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że leży na gęstej, ciemnozielonej trawie niedaleko srebrnego ogniska. Poderwał głowę do góry i odetchnął, głęboko, starając się zarówno przyzwyczaić z powrotem do znajomych wrażeń pochodzących z posiadania ciała, jak i nieuniknionego poczucia straty i zawodu z powodu magii, która już go nie otaczała tak blisko.

 _Po prostu nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś._

Harry parsknął, kiedy wyczuł Regulusa znowu w swojej głowie. Zniknął na kilka ostatnich dni, starając się odkryć jakieś wskazówki dotyczące tego, gdzie mogło być schowane jego ciało. Harry zakopał dłonie głęboko w trawie, po czym podźwignął się na nogi, co okazało się łatwiejsze niż oczekiwał, bo zwyczajowa radość nocy Walpurgii już zaczynała się w nim budzić.

– W wiele rzeczy, które robię, coś nie możesz uwierzyć – powiedział. – Labirynt, a teraz to. Czemu miałbym wejść do serca Światła, ale odmówić wejścia do serca Mroku?

 _Ludzie zwykle wybierają jedno albo drugie_ , burknął jadowicie Regulus.

– Kiedy ja nie chcę – mruknął Harry, pocierając twarz, po czym rozejrzał się za Draconem. Zobaczył go leżącego nieopodal na trawie, więc do niego podszedł. Draco momentalnie usiadł, mrugając, po czym wbił wzrok w Harry'ego.

– To było... to było niesamowite – szepnął.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie byłeś oszołomiony tymi wszystkimi emocjami, które były z tym związane? – Pochylił się do przodu i przyjrzał twarzy Dracona, ale nie zauważył żadnych spiętych linii wokół jego oczu, które by sugerowały, że boli go głowa od empatii.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Harry... to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek był oszołomiony i na pewno nikt nie zginął – mruknął. – Wszyscy jechaliśmy tym _razem_ z tobą, częścią magii, która w tobie płonęła. Byłem w stanie zobaczyć i czuć dokładnie to, co ty i tak samo potrafili wszyscy inni. Rozmawiałem o tym ze Snape'em przynajmniej kilka razy i uwierz mi, wiem, jak dziwnie to brzmi. Nie sądzę, żeby pamiętał poprzednie rozmowy, które odbyliśmy. Sam już zaczynam je zapominać – dodał. – Ale byliśmy tam. Szedłeś przed nami i ochroniłeś nas wszystkich.

Harry zamarł i rozejrzał się po polanie. Inni czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy do tej pory leżeli w bezruchu, zaczynali się budzić, łącznie ze Snape'em. Ten, oczywiście, nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł i wbił Harry'ego nieokreślone spojrzenie.

A pozostali się na niego _gapili_.

Harry zmusił się do trzymania wysoko głowy. To przecież nie tak, że to sobie w jakiś sposób zaplanował, ani po to, żeby zyskać czyjeś zainteresowanie, czy żeby je od siebie odsunąć. To doświadczenie było tak nieokreślone i dziwaczne, że nie sądził też, żeby wielu ludziom udało się znaleźć jakiś sposób na obrócenie tego na swoją korzyść. Nie będzie się przejmował tym, co zobaczyli, zwłaszcza tym, czy ludzie, których znał, zorientowali się już, że to on odbił zabijającą klątwę Voldemorta, przynajmniej dopóki ktoś do niego nie podejdzie i nie spróbuje o to zagadać.

Poza tym radość już na niego czekała, magia po raz kolejny usadowiła się w swoje przewidywalne, dzikie wzory.

– Chodź – powiedział, wyciągając rękę do Dracona i pomagając mu podnieść się z trawy. – Noc się jeszcze nie skończyła. – Poczuł, jak na jego twarzy, mimo wszystko, pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Magia znowu zaczęła swoje działanie i chciała go uszczęśliwić. – Czas na tańce.


	68. Dodatek: Po tańcach

Kolejny maleńki rozdzialik, zrodzony z potrzeby wyjaśnienia, co właściwie ludzie widzieli w poprzednim rozdziale.

 **Dodatek: Po tańcach**

Draco doszedł potem do wniosku, że naprawdę podobała mu się Walpurgia, nawet jeśli pierwszym wspomnieniem, jakie odwiedziło jego głowę, była wizja wężoustego, obecnego przy wykluciu bazyliszka. Naprawdę mocno wstrząsnęła nim świadomość, że to _w ten_ sposób te cholerne węże się rodziły, zamiast wyskakiwać z jakiejś przesiąkniętej złem i plugastwem nory.

 _Nie_ , pomyślał jakiś czas później, kiedy dzikie tańce wreszcie się nieco uspokoiły. _Nie do końca to było pierwszym wspomnieniem._

Pierwszym wspomnieniem był widok jego samego w hogwardzkim ekspresie, odwracającego się i patrzącego na Harry'ego z chłodną wyższością w oczach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry postrzegał go w ten sposób, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak idealnie grał wtedy Malfoya.

 _Malfoya, który nie powinien był brać udziału w tym święcie_ , warknął w jego umyśle list od jego ojca.

Draco przygryzł wargę i z determinacją wrócił do wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło tej nocy. Leżał już w swoim łóżku z rękami założonymi za głową i oczami wbitymi w zwieńczenie baldachimu. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że Blaise i Harry już zasnęli. Jasne, pewnie byli wykończeni, ale wspomnienia atakowały Dracona tak agresywnie, że ten był przekonany, że i oni nie będą w stanie jeszcze przez jakiś czas usnąć.

Widział wspomnienie samego siebie w hogwardzkim eskpresie i kilka innych, zbyt rozmytych, żeby mógł się im dobrze przyjrzeć, a potem eksplozję zielonego światła, o której już wiedział, a która zabiła Voldemorta i naznaczyła zarówno Harry'ego, jak i jego brata. Widział też wspomnienia niektórych czarodziejów, które przemknęły przez Harry'ego, kiedy ten zdołał uwolnić ich z narzuconych przez śmierciożerców ograniczeń.

Najbardziej frustrujące było to, jak szybko dzikość z niego opadła, jak szybko zaczął myśleć _o niej_ , zamiast myśleć _nią_ , tłumacząc sobie, jak to było, zamiast wciąż to czuć. Miał niemal wrażenie, że powinien był się nieco bardziej zmienić, mimo, że był naprawdę pod wielkim wrażeniem dzikiej muzyki i tańców tej nocy, a także hadesowo–czarnych drzwi, które pojawiły się przed nimi (przez które, co Harry wspomniał mu przy okazji, Harry przeszedł w zeszłym roku).

Co jednak zaimponowało mu najbardziej, to fakt, że leciał w ochronie Harry'ego, czuł jak dusza Harry'ego przelatuje wokół niego, nawet rozmawiał o tym ze Snape'em raz czy drugi – a może tych rozmów było więcej i już po prostu o nich nie pamiętał? – a mimo to udało mu się wrócić bezpiecznie na ziemię. Harry ochronił ich wszystkich, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robi, tak bardzo skupiony był na jechaniu razem z burzą i wyzwoleniu mrocznej magii z dowolnych okowów, jakie Voldemort chciał na nią nałożyć.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy zawsze w ten sposób chroniłby Dracona i wszystkich innych, równie podświadomie.

To się nie wydawało mu w jakiś sposób sprawiedliwe ani słuszne. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że często zachowywał się jak gnojek; mógł sam się przed sobą do tego przyznać. Ale kiedy leżał nocą w łóżku, kiedy nikt go nie mógł zobaczyć, czy skomentować w jakiś sposób jego zachowania, to naprawdę zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia. Był w stanie myśleć o wszystkim równie poważnie co wszyscy, gdyby tylko tego chciał.

Prawdopodobnie pomagało też to, że emocje Harry'ego były w tym momencie takie ciche, a Draco był pewien, że ten głęboko śpi; kiedy sprawdzał wcześniej, Fawkes zapewnił go o tym cichym trelem.

Harry _zasługiwał_ na więcej uznania za to, co robił dla wszystkich, do cholery. Udawał, że nie zwraca uwagi na spojrzenia, które się przyklejały do niego po tej dzikiej nocy, robił co było w jego mocy, żeby się z gracją odsuwać od wszelkich rozmów, które mogłyby w jakiś sposób do niej nawiązać i zagaić o powody. Draco, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak strasznie nie lubi, kiedy inni zwracają na niego uwagę, w żaden sposób go za to nie winił.

Ale jak on mógł nie zauważać tego, co robił? Jak mogło mu wystarczać chronienie innych ludzi i... nie otrzymywanie _czegokolwiek_ w zamian? Nie chciał podziwu, nie chciał bezmyślnego posłuszeństwa, które w innych inspirowali ludzie tacy jak Voldemort, więc co można mu było podarować?

Draco westchnął i przewrócił się na bok. To było pytanie, które go frasowało i będzie frasować dalej, zajmując go bardziej niż tańce czy wszelkie konsekwencje, które potem nastały. Może zaoferować Harry'emu swoją miłość, ale to przecież nie zrodziło się przez wzgląd na jego opiekę, którą roztaczał nad wszystkimi. To uczucie zrodziło się wobec jego generalnej wyjątkowości.

 _Szkoda, że nie mogę wymyślić jakiegoś sposobu na pokazanie mu, jak wiele dobra czyni dla innych ludzi, jak wiele dla nich znaczy._

Draco osunął się w niespokojny i urywany sen, wypełniony obrazami jego samego, starającego się wytłumaczyć przyglądającemu się mu wielkimi oczami i niedowierzającemu Harry'emu to, jak wiele znaczą jego dokonania, póki się wreszcie nie poddawał i zamiast tego zaczynał go bez końca całować.

* * *

Piąta drewniana figura stanęła w płomieniach, szybko się spopielając, a Snape syknął. Jego magia wierzgała wokół niego, rozbudzona przez dzikość festiwalu i wciąż nie była w stanie się uspokoić, mimo całego zniszczenia, do jakiej ją posłał.

Nie przewidział, że to święto wywrze na nim taki... efekt.

 _Ale wywarło_ , przypomniał sobie i stworzył linię drewnianych figur. Zwykle potrzebowałby swojej różdżki do zrobienia tak wielu. Dzisiaj było inaczej. Jego bezróżdżkowa magia tańczyła wokół niego i atakowała wszystko dokoła, ochoczo wyrywając się, by kłuć niczym skorpion, i w żaden sposób go nie męczyła. Snape machnął ręką i linia ognia wystrzeliła precyzyjnie z jednego z jego palców, po czym przeżarła głowę jednej z figur na wylot.

Nieczęsto myślał o swojej własnej, surowej mocy. Jego sztuką i obsesją były eliksiry, które wymagały sprytu, inteligencji, dokładnej pamięci i porządnego zrozumienia teorii. Magia przydawała się do tego rzadko, okazjonalne machnięcie różdżką czy celowy, skupiony wysiłek. Kiedy tworzył wywary eksperymentalne, jego umysł mieszał składniki, zwykle nie zastanawiając się nad efektami, jakie jego magia mogła mieć na wywar.

Noc Walpurgii to zmieniła. Snape spodziewał się, że jego głównym problemem będzie chronienie Harry'ego. Kiedy jednak zaczęła się muzyka, odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się skupić na jednej tylko sprawie i nagle zauważył, że tańczy razem z innymi.

Jego magia zareagowała na otaczającą ją agresję i zamanifestowała się.

Snape stał, dysząc, na trawie, kiedy już tańce dobiegły końca i zauważył, że wiele osób w pobliżu przygląda mu się osobliwie. Snape rzucił im spojrzenie pełne mordu, które sprawiło, że odwrócili wzrok, ale ostatecznie przecież nie mógł ich za to winić. Był potężniejszy od dowolnego czarodzieja na tej polanie z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Ta świadomość również spowodowała nieprzyjemny szok. Przyzwyczaił się do myślenia o sobie jako trzecim najpotężniejszym w samym Hogwarcie, pod Dumbledore'em i Harrym, zawsze pamiętając o tym, że poza murami szkoły krążyło wielu, wielu wytrenowanych w sztuce wojny magów i czarodziejów wyszkolonych w pojedynkach, którzy z pewnością pokonaliby go w walce. Samoświadomość była praktycznie podstawą podczas przetrwania jego roku szpiegowania Voldemorta. Mroczny Pan nie tolerował rywalizacji.

Odwinął się i pomyślał _Diffindo_ , bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie. Kark figury, na którą spojrzał, przeciął się czysto w poprzek, a jej głowa uderzyła głucho o podłogę.

Pomyślał _Sectusempra_ , a figura obok praktycznie eksplodowała. To nie było szczególnie satysfakcjonujące, uznał Snape, używanie tego konkretnego zaklęcia na drewnianym przeciwniku. Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać, a tętnienie serca szumiało mu w uszach. Krew wylewająca się z nacięć, które zwykle zaraz potem następowały, zwykle służyła przede wszystkim zastraszeniu przeciwnika.

Stworzył to zaklęcie. Stworzył też inne, proste zaklęcia, które tak czy inaczej świadczyły o talencie, o którym większość ludzi wolała zapomnieć. Nie każdy czarodziej był w stanie stworzyć własne zaklęcia.

Jakim cudem o tym zapomniał?

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zanadto się skupił na Harrym. Ostatecznie przez dziesięć lat przed pojawieniem się Harry'ego w Hogwarcie też nie eksperymentował z zaklęciami. Popadł w rutynę tworzenia eliksirów, nauczania ich innych, oceniania esejów, krzywego uśmiechania się do innych profesorów, dumania nad swoją przeszłością i sprowadzania do poziomu uczniów, którym się wydawało, że mają zadatki na geniuszy warzenia eliksirów, póki nie zaczęli tego robić pod jego okiem.

Dzisiejsza noc przypomniała mu o tym, kim był naprawdę: potężnym, uzdolnionym, utalentowanym, mrocznym czarodziejem.

Nie podobało mu się to, że ta świadomość została mu odebrana, że zdołał zapomnieć, że to kiedykolwiek było prawdą.

Snape odetchnął głęboko i zamarł, po czym wreszcie zdołał zmusić swoją magię do uspokojenia się i przyjęcia swoich łańcuchów. Warczała na niego, chcąc się miotać i kłuć, ale Snape właśnie dlatego stworzył swoje tarcze. Kiedy był śmierciożercą, pozwalał swojej mocy na niego więcej swobody. Był zmuszony do przytłumienia jej, kiedy zaczął nauczać, a tarcze pozwalały mu również na uspokojenie tej części jego osobowości, która czerpała radość z tortur i mordów.

– _Obyśmy wszyscy byli dzisiaj wyzwoleni_ – powiedziała dzisiaj Hawthorn Parkinson, która kiedyś torturowała i mordowała u boku Snape'a.

 _Ona nie ma pojęcia, o co prosi_ , pomyślał z goryczą Snape.

Sprawił, że pozostałe drewniane figury zniknęły i dopiero, gdy to zrobił, zorientował się, że i tego dokonał bezróżdżkowo. Jego magia wciąż szukała jakiegokolwiek ujścia. Snape opadł na jeden ze swoich foteli i zagapił się w ogień, przymrużając oczy, w których aż roiło się od nowych myśli.

Wydawało mu się, że musi znaleźć w Harrym kogoś, kogo powinien chronić, no i, oczywiście, kiedy już chłopiec zmieni świat, był przekonany, że będzie w stanie bez problemu żyć i być szczęśliwym w tym nowym świecie. Nawet wtedy jednak nie był w stanie zobaczyć siebie ponad to, kim był do tej pory: zreformowanym śmierciożercą, mistrzem eliksirów i, od niedawna, opiekunem.

Teraz powoli docierało do niego, że on może się zmienić razem ze światem, kiedy Harry rozpocznie swoją cichą, nieofensywną rewolucję, która wywróci wszystko do góry nogami.

To była niepokojąca myśl.

* * *

Hawthorn pokręciła głową i pozwoliła, żeby jej długie, jasne włosy opadły jej wokół ramion. Nosiła je spięte z okazji Walpurgii, chociaż nie wyglądały jakby były spięte. To jednak była część tajemnicy. Miała zamiar użyć tego dla swojej własnej, cichej, prywatnej przyjemności, ale również jako testu. Ci, którzy zauważyli, że jej włosy są spięte, ci, którzy spojrzeli na nią, ale nie zauważyli, oraz ci, którzy nigdy nawet nie spojrzeli, wszyscy oni byli różnymi rodzajami ludzi, z czego każdy był użyteczny na swój sposób.

Harry był jednym z tych, którzy nawet nie spojrzeli.

Hawthorn zamarła na dłuższą chwilę, stojąc z pochyloną głową i jedną ręką zaciśniętą na krawędzi stolika, na który odkładała swoje spinki.

Już powoli zaczynała zapominać o tym, co zobaczyła wtedy w burzy. Podejrzewała, że to była jedna z konsekwencji jechania razem z nią i pozwolenia, by cała jej magia przeszła ją na wskroś. Wspomnienia, marzenia o niebywałej mocy, szepty o chwale i pieśni umarłych przeleciały przez jej głowę szybciej i z większą agresją, niż to zwykle robiły podczas Walpurgii, kiedy zmarli chcieli się podzielić z żywymi swoimi wspomnieniami.

Dwie rzeczy jednak zostały z nią, głównie dlatego, że pochwyciła je w morderczym uścisku i powtarzała je sobie w głowie raz za razem, póki nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego znowu przynajmniej w formie słów, nawet jeśli nie były to dokładne repliki obrazów, które w pierwszej chwili zobaczyła.

Harry, który po raz pierwszy z powodzeniem wykonał zaklęcie bezróżdżkowe i opadł, wykończony, na trawę. Co zszokowało Hawthorn to nie było to, że w ogóle mu się to udało, ale natura dumy, którą z tego czuł. Wyglądał tam tak młodo, ale już wtedy wyglądało na to, że był zdeterminowany na poświęcenie siebie innym, zamiast od razu skoczyć na równe nogi i z wrzaskiem polecieć do rodziców, żeby się im pochwalić i pokazać, czego się nauczył. Hawthorn wiedziała, że Pansy zrobiłaby coś takiego w wieku Harry'ego, a nawet jeszcze teraz.

Zastanawiała się, czemu jest z siebie taki dumny, po czym zobaczyła wspomnienie czerwonowłosej, zielonookiej kobiety – która musiała być matką Harry'ego, mieli strasznie podobne do siebie oczy – głaszczącą Harry'ego po głowie i mówiącą mu słowa przysięgi, która przeraziła Hawthorn i mocno ją zdumiała. To, że małe dziecko we wspomnieniu nie do końca jeszcze rozumiało tych słów nie miało żadnego znaczenia; zapamiętał je dokładnie, a jego dorośli słuchacze byli w stanie wyłapać ich sens.

– _Jakie są twoje przysięgi, Harry?_

– _Będę opiekował się Connorem. Zawsze go chronił. Upewnię się, ze będzie wiódł spokojne życie, póki to będzie możliwe, aż nie będzie musiał znowu stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi. Będę jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem. Będę go kochał. Nigdy nie będę z nim współzawodniczył, nie będę się przed nim popisywał i nigdy nie dam nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. Będę zwyczajny, żeby on mógł być nadzwyczajny._

Hawthorn nie była w stanie nazwać wszystkich emocji, które wywołały w niej te słowa i odkryła, że w sumie nawet nie chce. Dwa z nich wybijały się ponad wszystkie i w zupełności jej wystarczą.

Pierwsze było niedowierzanie. Harry usiłujący być _zwyczajny_ było absolutnie śmiesznym konceptem, a jego matka musiała sobie zdawać z tego sprawę, ponieważ kazała mu obiecać, że taki będzie, zamiast po prostu wyjść z założenia, że tak się stanie naturalnie.

Drugą była obrzydzona wściekłość. Czemu niby jedno dziecko miało chronić drugiego?

Hawthorn miała wrażenie, że nie była jeszcze w stanie zobaczyć wszystkiego. Nawet te przebłyski były maleńkie i rozrzucone po jej pamięci. Miała wrażenie, że widzi sylwetkę czegoś, co nadciąga, miała to wrażenie już od chwili, w której matka Harry'ego tak go rozwścieczyła tamtej nocy Bożego Narodzenia, ale wciąż nie była pewna, a ściganie niepewnych tropów po ciemku było niesamowicie gryfońskie. Zaczeka. Będzie cierpliwa. Wywęszy resztę wskazówek i wywlecze na światło dzienne te, które znajdzie.

Poruszenie w lustrze odwróciło jej uwagę. Hawthorn zerknęła w górę i zobaczyła nad swoimi ramionami parę dłoni, unoszących się na czarnym tle i wynurzających się z czarnych rękawów, przemawiających do niej językiem migowym, który nauczyła się kochać.

 _Wyglądasz na zakłopotaną, moja droga._

Hawthorn przyglądała się przez chwilę swojej własnej twarzy, po czym oparła się o swojego męża, a Dragonsbane ją objął. Tak, wyglądała na zakłopotaną. Albo, jak Hawthorn wolała o tym myśleć, na silną. Jej oczy lśniły, a jej zęby były wyszczerzone. Jej wilk był bliski powierzchni, wezwany przez dzikość tej nocy i w tej chwili nie myślał o tym, jak strasznie jej nienawidzi, jak bardzo chciałby ją rozerwać na strzępy i słuchać jej wrzasków. Myślał za to o tym, jak znakomitym posiłkiem byliby jej wrogowie.

– Hawthorn – szepnął Dragonsbane. To była jedna z dwóch nocy w roku, w trakcie których wolno mu było przemówić na głos. – Duch mi się objawił i porozmawiał ze mną. Nie mogę wyjawić ci jego imienia. Ale mówił mi, że temu młodemu wyzwolicielowi, z którym się związaliśmy, grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Zginął, starając się odciągnąć to niebezpieczeństwo od niego.

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową.

Dragonsbane przyglądał się jej spod głębi swojego kaptura. Hawthorn, czekając na jego słowa, chłonęła zapach zgniłego mięsa, który go otaczał. Kiedyś ten smród wydawał się jej nie do zniesienia, ale z czasem zaczął nieść jej ukojenie, a to wrażenie wzmogło się po tym, jak została wilkołakiem. Zawsze wiedziała, że jest przy niej, nawet w ciemnym pokoju, kiedy siedział, jak zwykle, w ciszy.

– W takim razie musimy zrobić co tylko będzie w naszej mocy, żeby mu pomóc – powiedział Dragonsbane. – Każdy z nas, w odpowiednim dla nas miejscu i czasie. – Po czym, ponieważ to była ich tradycja na noc Walpurgii, zaprowadził ją do łóżka.

* * *

– Ty _płaczesz?_ Serio, Pansy?

Pansy pośpiesznie otarła łzy, po czym położyła się na łóżku i podciągnęła kołdrę aż pod brodę.

– Wcale nie płaczę – powiedziała, ale to i tak nie miało sensu. Milicenta już ją widziała, a jej zdławiony głos i tak by ją wydał.

Usłyszała jak Milicenta prycha, po czym wchodzi na własne łóżko. Nie rzuciła żadnego _Lumos_ , czy innego zaklęcia, które mogłoby jej zapewnić trochę światła; Milicenta nimi gardziła i wolała się przebierać po ciemku. W swoich bardziej niemiłych chwilach, Pansy myślała, że ten zwyczaj wziął się z pragnienia nie patrzenia na jej obszerne, niedziewczęce cielsko. Milicenta była wyższa od wszystkich chłopców z ich rocznika, nawet Blaise'a, do tego miała kwadratową szczękę. Pansy bezgranicznie jej współczuła, przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy jej nie zazdrościła jej zdolności obserwacji, albo gdy nie obawiała się tego, co ta mogła zauważyć.

W tej chwili Milicenta w dość oczywisty sposób coś zauważyła i nie miała zamiaru odpuścić.

– Przecież nie ma powodów do płaczu – powiedziała, pociągając nosem od czasu do czasu, jakby chciała się upewnić, że Pansy zrozumie, że _ona_ tylko parska z irytacji, a nie od powstrzymywania łez. – Jasne, mogliśmy zginąć, ale przecież nikomu nic się nie stało. No i jasne, burza była intensywna i przerażająca, ale przecież już jest po wszystkim. Naprawdę.

– Nie o to mi chodzi – powiedziała Pansy, zaskoczona, że Milicenta mogła w ogóle uważać, że ktokolwiek w ogóle mógłby płakać z takiego powodu. Intensywną radość należało doceniać za to, czym była naprawdę; ludzie się śmiali, a nie płakali, podczas nocy Walpurgii. No i oczywiście, że Pansy nie była na tyle głupia, żeby płakać z powodu niebezpieczeństwa, które już minęło. – Chodzi mi o wspomnienia Harry'ego.

Z drugiego łóżka dobiegła ją cisza.

– Wydawało mi się – powiedziała wreszcie Milicenta – że ty tylko ja je widziałam. Wydawało mi się, że to był sen. Wydawało mi się, że... przecież nikt o nich nie wspomniał... – Zamilkła.

Pansy zaczęła pośpiesznie mówić. Tak rzadko się zdarzało, żeby miała jakąś przewagę nad Milicentą!

– Pewnie wszyscy inni myśleli tak samo i właśnie dlatego nikt o nich nie wspomniał. Nikt nie chciał zabrzmieć jak wariat, albo dureń, no i przecież Harry był tuż obok. Ale wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy i pewnie sporo nad tym myśleli. J–ja nie pamiętam ich wszystkich, ale pamiętam, jak strasznie Harry zazdrościł swojemu bratu.

 _No i czy to naprawdę jest warte płaczu?_ zażądało od niej jej własne sumienie. _Przecież widziałaś już podobne sceny w myślodsiewniach i nie rozpaczałaś nad nimi._

Tu nie o to chodziło, uznała Pansy, opadając z powrotem na poduszki i czekając, aż Milicenta jej odpowie. Tu przede wszystkim chodziło o to, jak strasznie to, co zobaczyła, było _niewłaściwe_. Och, była w stanie zobaczyć, że brat Harry'ego był atrakcyjny, jakby go postawić pod odpowiednim kątem i w odpowiednim naświetleniu, no i może jak się przymruży trochę oczy, do tego podejrzewała, że gryfoński heroizm był dla niektórych ludzi zaletą, no i widziała przecież, że udało mu się przetrwać jak do tej pory jako reprezentant w turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Ale był niczym w porównaniu do Harry'ego pod względem mocy, sprytu, siły duszy... no, we wszystkich sprawach, które tak naprawdę miały znaczenie, we wszystkich sprawach, które tak naprawdę mogły komuś pomóc w przetrwaniu w prawdziwym świecie. Jeśli Harry zazdrościł czegoś swojemu bratu, to coś było bardzo nie tak.

– Pamiętam to o przysięgach – szepnęła Milicenta.

Pansy zadrżała i podskoczyła, jakby wspomnienie kryło się zaraz pod powierzchnią jej myśli i słowa Milicenty z powrotem wyciągnęły na wierzch. Słowa odbiły się echem w jej uszach, nieprzyjemne, pełne nienawiści, nie do dotrzymania.

– Nikt nie byłby w stanie dotrzymać takiego zestawu obietnic – szepnęła. – A już na pewno nie Harry. Przecież on zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkim co robi. Co tam się działo? Co to wspomnienie tam robiło?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała Milicenta. – A wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wiedzieć. Zarówno dlatego, że jesteśmy jego przyjaciółkami, ale też dlatego...

Pansy usłyszała, jak Milicenta przysuwa się na skraj łóżka i szepcze _Lumos_ , przez co Pansy wiedziała już, że tu się kroi coś naprawdę poważnego. Sama się odwróciła i zobaczyła, że Milicenta patrzy się na nią, strasznie blada.

– Jeśli coś jest bardzo nie tak z człowiekiem, który podejmuje się takich rzeczy jak Harry – powiedziała Milicenta – to mamy _przejebane._

* * *

Arabella Zabini stała przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, przyglądając się swojemu zrujnowanemu domostwu.

Wydawało jej się, że jakimś cudem zdołała uniknąć uwagi Mrocznego Pana, kiedy wysłała mu list, w którym odmówiła zaproszeniu do przyłączenia się do jego szeregów. Była mroczną czarownicą, jasne, ale niespecjalnie potężną; jej reputacja była bardziej związana ze śmierciami jej siedmiu mężów i jej pięknem, niż z potęgą jej magii. Voldemort mógłby czuć się zaszczycony, mając pośród swoich żołnierzy pieśniarkę, ale bez większego trudu byłby w stanie zrobić to samo, do czego ona jest zdolna, swoją mocą przymuszenia. Nie miał żadnego powodu do upierania się, żeby się do niego przyłączyła, za to wszelki powód do pozostawienia jej w spokoju, póki sama była neutralna. Arabellę bawiła uwaga Harry'ego Pottera, ale miała zamiar oprzeć ich relacje bardziej na pomocy z ukrycia, bez bezpośredniego wspomagania go w walce. To była tradycja od dawna honorowana przez czystokrwiste rodziny po obu stronach konfliktu Światła i Mroku. Czemu niby mieliby brać udział w wojnach, w których po przeciwnej stronie mogą spotkać swojego krewniaka, wojnach, które tylko niszczyły i kradły zasoby czarodziejskiego świata? Ktoś musi zostać, żeby przekazać magię dalej. To przecież od zawsze było ważniejsze od krwi. Byle magia przetrwała, a jeśli to miało oznaczać, że niektórzy mniej potężni ludzie, którzy ją praktykowali, mieli pozostać w cieniu, wtapiając się w tło, to niech i tak będzie. Tylko fanatykom tak naprawdę zależało na wojnach.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Voldemort był fanatykiem.

Arabella ruszyła wreszcie przed siebie, ostrożnie przechodząc ponad roztrzaskanym szkłem pochodzącym z jej ogromnego okna, po czym weszła do swojego gabinetu. Zerknięcie pokazało jej, że obrazy zostały przecięte na pół, ich mieszkańcy zamilkli na wieki. Spojrzała na swoje biurko i znalazła je w drzazgach. Wreszcie jej wzrok spoczął na regale z książkami.

Jej książki napisane w wężomowie zniknęły.

Arabella kiwnęła powoli głową. Jeśli Voldemort wiedział, że były one w jej posiadaniu, to oczywiście, że wysłał po nie swoich podwładnych, a nie tak ciężko było wejść w posiadanie tej informacji. Arabella subtelnie rozsyłała plotki o nich przez całe lata, na wypadek, gdyby jakiś kolekcjoner nie zechciał ich od niej wykupić.

Zastanowiła się, przez moment, co śmierciożercy chcieli osiągnąć tym rajdem. Dwie odpowiedzi pojawiły się od razu w jej głowie: że będzie na tyle przerażona, że się do nich przyłączy, widząc jak bez żadnego trudu przeszli przez jej osłony, albo że zniknie jeszcze bardziej z oka publicznego, wtapiając się w tło i mając nadzieję, że wojna jakoś ją ominie.

Arabella uśmiechnęła. Ten konkretny uśmiech był ostatnim widokiem, który zobaczył jej piąty mąż.

Przeszła szybko i delikatnie przez swoją bibliotekę, po czym dotknęła ukrytego panelu swoją różdżką. Ten odsunął się na bok, a ona sięgnęła w dół i wyciągnęła stamtąd grzebień, lusterko i dwie małe książki o skórzanych okładkach. Oczywiście, że nigdy nie zostawiłaby swoich prawdziwych skarbów na wierzchu, w miejscu, w którym każdy mógłby je zobaczyć bez większego trudu.

Nie była zastraszona i na pewno niczego się nie obawiała.

Była _wściekła_. I właśnie wybrała swoją stronę. Sytuacja ułożyła się tak, że była w stanie walczyć z tym tak zwanym Mrocznym Panem bez upadlania się i przyłączania do przesiąkniętego hipokryzją, ograniczającego, rozwrzeszczanego Światła.

Zaklaskała, żeby wezwać swoje skrzaty domowe i nakazać im posprzątać ten bałagan, po czym zaczęła nucić niewielką melodię pod nosem. Jeden ze skrzatów oślepł, a drugi ogłuchł w wyniku jej piosenki, ale cóż, to nie tak, że można coś było na to poradzić, poza tym przecież się lada moment wyleczą. Przynajmniej zniknęły akurat wtedy, kiedy ona skończyła pisać swój list, który wysłała do Lucjusza. Następnie usiadła, żeby przyjrzeć się swojej twarzy w lusterku i zaczęła przeczesywać grzebieniem włosy.


	69. Przygotowanie podwalin

**Rozdział pięćdziesiąty szósty:** **Przygotowanie podwalin**

Harry odłożył pióro i dmuchnął na pergamin, żeby osuszyć świeżo spisane notatki. Następnie odchylił się w fotelu i przyjrzał się uważnie zwojowi.

 _To powinno zadziałać._

 _Powinno_ , zgodził się Regulus z kąta jego głowy, _gdyby tylko było jeszcze wiadomo, co to ma w ogóle być._

Harry prychnął, ale musiał przyznać, że skomplikowany diagram i poprawki, które na niego naniósł prawdopodobnie przerosłyby każdego, nawet tych, którzy już przeczytali "Świetliste rytuały i jak je adaptować".

– Właśnie dlatego mam zamiar wysłać do Madam Marchbanks prośbę o spotkanie, zamiast spróbować jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć w liście – mruknął, po czym podrapał Fawkesa po gardle, bo ten pojawił się na jego ramieniu.

 _Wciąż nie jestem pewien, czemu to by miało zadziałać_ , jęknął Regulus w jego głowie. _Opierasz się tutaj na mnóstwie kruczków prawnych._

– Wiele rytuałów też to robi – szepnął Harry. Miał niemal całą bibliotekę na wyłączność, bo przyszedł tu wczesnym rankiem w sobotę, ale nie chciał wystawiać na próbę cierpliwości Madam Pince, a zawsze istniała też możliwość, że ktoś może się do niego zakraść i spróbować podsłuchiwać. – Ten rytuał wymaga dwunastu ludzi, którzy muszą być ze sobą idealnie zbalansowani na trzy sposoby. Mam dwanaście ludzi i dwa sposoby na zbalansowanie ich. Jeśli chodzi o trzeci, to nie sądzę, żeby miał on większe znaczenie, no i to nie tak, że mam pod tym względem większy wybór – o ile nie zmienisz nagle w jakiś sposób swojej płci.

Regulus warknął na niego bez słowa, po czym wycofał się, nadąsany, co często robił w czasie tej procedury. Fawkes pozostał na swoim miejscu, nucąc coś z pokorą. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i pogłaskał go po karku.

 _Będzie_ musiał zorganizować kilka spotkań i pewnie spędzi większość z nich na wyjaśnieniach. Mimo to naprawdę mu się wydawało, że to wypali jak należy.

Był przekonany, że wiedział już, jak uwolnić południowe gobliny.

* * *

Harry otrzymał odpowiedź od Gryzeldy Marchbanks w niedługo po rozpoczęciu śniadania następnego dnia. Odchylił się na krześle i przeczytał ją w bogatym świetle majowego słońca, które wpadało przez okna Wielkiej Sali, drapiąc delikatnie sowę po głowie i oferując jej kawałek tosta z własnego talerza. Była zaskakująco grzeczną sówką jak na kogoś z ministerstwa, jadła tylko to, co jej podał i nie próbowała podkraść niczego dodatkowego.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Muszę przyznać, pańska propozycja zaintrygowała mnie na tyle, że zorganizowałabym to spotkanie po prostu z własnej ciekawości! Załączyłam do listu świstoklik, płaską nakrętkę od butelki. Zaniesie on pana na miejsce spotkania, w którym będę ja i dwie osoby, o których pan poprosił. Obie zgodziły pojawić się bez żadnych protestów, co jest dla mnie tym bardziej interesujące. Ufam, że kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, to otrzymam od pana satysfakcjonujące wyjaśnienia._

 _Gryzelda Marchbanks,_

 _Starszyzna Wizengamotu_

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, podniósł świstoklik, po czym napisał krótką odpowiedź i przekazał ją sowie, razem z kolejnym kawałkiem tostu w nagrodę za dobrą robotę. Sowa wzbiła się w powietrze, a Harry schował świstoklik do kieszeni i wrócił do jedzenia śniadania. Nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. Wszystko układało się dokładnie tak, jak tego chciał i choć podejrzewał, że gobliny nie będą wolne aż do czerwca, bo reszta maja zejdzie im na spotkaniach i ustalaniu szczegółów, to był pewien, że to wszystko będzie tego warte.

– Z czego się tak cieszysz? – zażądał Draco.

Harry podniósł na niego brew.

– Z tej sprawy, którą usiłowałem ci wyjaśnić parę dni temu, a ty powiedziałeś, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowane. Proszę więc teraz innych ludzi o pomoc, zanim znowu z tobą o tym porozmawiam. Może oni będą w stanie wyjaśnić to lepiej ode mnie.

Draco zamrugał, wyglądając przez moment dziwnie bezbronnie.

– Ty... chcesz zebrać wokół siebie więcej ludzi tylko po to, żeby mi to wyjaśnić?

Harry wywrócił oczami i szturchnął go w ramię.

– Oczywiście, że nie, palancie. Po prostu ten rytuał wymaga obecności innych ludzi. – Zabrał się za swoje kiełbaski z apetytem i uporem, których już dawno nie czuł. Wszystko ruszało wreszcie do przodu. _Uda_ mu się to. Jasne, inne sieci zdołał zerwać bez takiego zamieszania i kłopotów, ale te sieci nie były aż tak skomplikowane, czy związane z funkcjonującą instytucją świata czarodziejów.

– Rytuał zbiorowy, Harry? – szepnęła do niego Milicenta ze swojego miejsca po jego drugiej stronie. – Magia Światła? Co ci tym razem chodzi po głowie?

Harry zaśmiał się.

– To w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzi moim relacjom z twoją rodziną – powiedział. – Tutaj chodzi o gobliny i obiecuję, że to nie spowoduje ich rebelii. – Zanucił pod nosem, przełykając ostatnie kiełbaski. Uwielbiał takie poranki jak ten, pełne słońca i możliwości, nawet jeśli potem będzie _musiał_ się dzisiaj udać na zajęcia z obrony przed mroczną magią, a Karkarow zapowiedział im sprawdzian, który go pewnie koszmarnie zanudzi.

– Hm. Chyba będę musiała po prostu zaufać twojemu słowu. – Milicenta zawahała się, jakby zastanawiała się, czy powinna powiedzieć następne słowa, które w dość oczywisty sposób piekły ją w język. – Twojej przysiędze – mruknęła. – Dotrzymujesz swoich przysiąg, prawda, Harry?

Harry opuścił widelec tak gwałtownie na stół, że ten zabrzęczał, po czym odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć z zaskoczeniem. Nie był pewien, co było gorsze: to, jak ona na niego patrzyła, czy to, jak patrzyła na niego Pansy, oczami przepełnionymi żalem i koszmarną wiedzą. Miał wrażenie, że nie wiedzą wszystkiego, ale wiedziały dość.

Skąd one się o tym dowiedziały?

Potem przypomniał sobie jednak o wspomnieniu, które wyleciało z niego podczas nocy Walpurgii i zaklął w myślach. Oczywiście, że to musiało być to. Draco i Snape nie zdradziliby go w ten sposób, a Dumbledore i jego rodzice nie mieli żadnych powodów, żeby to zrobić. Nigdy nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział o tym, że przysięgał chronić Connora. O to właśnie chodziło, chcieli przecież ukryć to, kim był.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że już o tym wiesz, Milicento – powiedział wreszcie, kiedy udało mu się zapanować nad własnym oddechem. _Nie miał_ zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ta wymiana zdań zniszczyła mu humor na resztę dnia. Miał już dość zamartwiania się. Wreszcie miał plan i to dobry. Jeśli Milicenta i Pansy miały stać się częścią grupy ludzi, którzy wiedzieli coś o jego treningu, to po prostu będzie musiał się z tym uporać i tyle. – Powiem ci jednak, że istnieją warunki posiadania tej wiedzy. Nie rozmawiasz o tym ze mną i nie wspominasz o tym komukolwiek innemu. Masz rację. Bardzo dobrze radziłem sobie z dotrzymywaniem przysiąg przed trafieniem do Hogwartu. Teraz lepiej sobie radzę z obietnicami. – Rzucił jej spojrzenie z ukosa, które sprawiło, że zamrugała i odsunęła się lekko od niego, a Pansy pobladła gwałtownie. – Obiecuję też wam, że nie spodoba się wam to, co z wami zrobię, jeśli spróbujecie coś zrobić z tą wiedzą.

– Ale to jest... – zaczęła Milicenta.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Harry. – To już się stało. To wszystko. To jest już tak samo ważne co potop sprzed dziesięciu lat. – Wstał i przeciągnął ręce nad głową. Draco wstał obok niego, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. Harry kiwnął mu głową, pokazując, że nic mu nie jest. Bo _nie było_. Nie dopuści do tego, żeby strach przed przeszłością go kontrolował. Nie bał się swojej przeszłości; _gardził_ nią. Labirynt pokazał mu, jak to wyglądało naprawdę. Myślenie o tym nie miało już w takim razie większego sensu, zwłaszcza, kiedy zamiast tego mógł się skupić na przyszłości. Tak wiele innych, ważniejszych spraw wymagało w tym momencie jego uwagi.

– To naprawdę kiepskie porównanie, Potter. – Głos Milicenty był znacznie pokorniejszy od tego, którego zwykle używała, kiedy się zwracała do niego po nazwisku. – Potop sprzed dziesięciu lat mógł pozostawić po sobie mnóstwo zniszczeń. Na przykład drzewa wyrwane z korzeniami. Tego rodzaju przysięgi musiały wywołać w tobie ogromne zniszczenia i jeśli nosisz je tak po prostu w sobie, to...

– Zamknij się.

Milicenta zamarła. Harry nie był pewien, czy tak zadziałało cicho wypowiedziane słowo, czy może fakt, że resztki owsianki w jej misce właśnie obrosły szronem.

– Ta rozmowa dobiegła końca – powiedział Harry, po czym wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali, ściskając w dłoni nakrętkę. Regulus mamrotał kojące słowa w jego głowie, a Draco pośpiesznie wyszedł za nim. Oni, razem ze świstoklikiem, przypomnieli Harry'emu o tym, co było naprawdę ważne. Pokręcił głową i wyrzucił z siebie swój gniew i irytację w wielkim, ciężkim oddechu.

 _To nie ma znaczenia. Odpuść sobie. Już jest po wszystkim. No i to nie tak, że faktycznie mogą coś z tym zrobić, nawet gdyby chciały. Rytuał sojuszniczy nie pozwala im na zaatakowanie moich rodziców._

 _Pomyśl raczej o spotkaniu w sobotę._ Harry poczuł, jak jego twarz znowu się rozluźnia i pojawia się na niej niewielki uśmiech. _Ciekawe, jakie mieli miny, kiedy otrzymali wiadomość od Madam Marchbanks?_

 _Skoro już o tym mowa, muszę wysłać wiadomości do Lucjusza i Hawthorn._

* * *

Harry potknął się lekko, po czym rozejrzał po gabinecie, do którego ściągnął go świstoklik. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś ze starszyzny Wizengamotu zajmowałby miejsce tak niewielkie i schludne. Na jasnych ścianach wisiał tylko jeden portret, na którym znajdowała się niezwykła, młoda, czystokrwista kobieta o jasnych włosach i dziwnych oczach w kolorze błyskawicy. Trzymała w dłoni jakiś puchar i patrzyła gdzieś na prawo od swojego portretu. Odwróciła się i skinęła mu głową, kiedy zauważyła, że Harry się jej przygląda.

Harry obrócił się, kiedy ktoś za nim odchrząknął, i zobaczył Madam Marchbanks siedzącą za równie niewielkim i schludnym biurkiem. Przed nim stały trzy fotele, jeden dla niego, a po jego bokach już siedzieli dwaj świetliści czarodzieje, o których przywołanie poprosił Madam Marchbanks.

– Dziękuję za przybycie – powiedział po prostu, po czym zajął swoje miejsce. – Podejrzewam, że zaskoczyłem was swoją prośbą.

Moody, zajmujący fotel po jego prawej, burknął i poruszył swoją drewnianą nogą, tak że ta opadła na podłogę ze zdecydowanym stuknięciem.

– Nie nazwałbym tego zaskoczeniem, Potter – powiedział. – W ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś nawiążesz ze mną kontakt. Coś mi się nie chce wierzyć, żeby twojemu _opiekunowi_ podobało się, że przyszedłeś się ze mną spotkać. – Rozejrzał się wokół podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewał się, że Snape zaraz wyskoczy z szafy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Pozwolił mi się tutaj pojawić samemu. – Skończyło się na wrzeszczeniu na siebie zanim doszli do tego "pozwolenia", ale ostatecznie wszystko sprowadziło się do szczerości. Zapytał Snape'a, czy ten zdołałby, w tym swoim paskudnym humorze, który miał ostatnio, wysiedzieć pół godziny, albo choćby i dziesięć minut w pobliżu Moody'ego bez przeklinania go. Snape przyznał, że nie zdołałby, po czym dodał, że prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał zacząć ufać Harry'emu w tych sprawach, a następnie spędził dziesięć minut na opisywaniu sieczki, jaką wyrządzi w ministerstwie, jeśli coś się tam przytrafi Harry'emu.

Moody znowu burknął, ale tym razem nie powiedział niczego sensownego, co Tybalt Starrise najwyraźniej uznał za sugestię, że teraz jego kolej. Pochylił się do przodu, uśmiechając się szeroko w sposób, który przypomniał Harry'emu o Evanie Rosierze. _Dziki, tak go Scrimgeour określił._

– Ja w ogóle nie byłem zaskoczony – zadeklarował Tybalt. – Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mnie przyzwiesz i chętnie pomogę ci w tym, do czego możesz potrzebować mojej pomocy. – Podniósł brwi. – Jedyne, co mnie zaskoczyło, to że nie skontaktowałeś się ze mną bezpośrednio.

– Nie chciałem, żeby to zostało odebrane jako mieszanie się w sprawy ministerstwa, za co minister już mnie raz zganił – powiedział Harry i wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że starszyzna Wizengamotu ma w tej sprawie nieco więcej, ach, swobody. I choć mam w tej sprawie poparcie Scrimgeoura, to nie wiem, czy wciąż byłby równie skory do zgodzenia się ze mną akurat w tym przypadku, zwłaszcza gdyby wiedział, jak daleko mamy zamiar to pociągnąć. – Spojrzał na Madam Marchbanks i podniósł wyzywająco brwi.

Maleńka, stara czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

– Minister znał mnie przez większość dekad, które sam przepracował w ministerstwie – powiedziała. – Dobrze wie, że nie powinien się wtrącać w moje sprawy. Dlatego proszę, panie Potter, niech pan mówi. Wiem, że spróbował pan pobieżnie opisać mi tę sprawę, ale mam wrażenie, że ostatecznie okaże się ona znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. – Pochyliła się do przodu, splatając swoje ręce cierpliwie przed sobą i wbijając w niego surowe spojrzenie.

– Tak, proszę pani – powiedział Harry i przygotował się do wyrecytowania prostego wyjaśnienia.

 _Ono wcale nie jest proste, jest idiotycznie skomplikowane_ , jęknął mu Regulus w głowie.

 _No łatwiej już tego nie potrafię ująć. Jak ci się nie podoba, to znajdź sobie inne ciało do zajmowania_ , pomyślał Harry z irytacją. Regulus robił się coraz bardziej nieznośny bez ciała, ale z drugiej strony nie był też w stanie znaleźć żadnych wskazówek co do jego położenia i nie chciał też rozmawiać o dzienniku, a Harry miał inne sprawy na głowie. Skoro Regulus nie miał zamiaru mu w jakiś sposób pomóc, to powinien się po prostu zamknąć.

Regulus się zamknął.

– Chcę pomóc południowym goblinom z pomocą zaadaptowanego, świetlistego rytuału – zaczął Harry. – Wymaga on dwunastu uczestników, o stopień pod trzynastką. – Zauważył, że Moody kiwnął głową, choć to mogło oznaczać tylko, że auror znał rytuały świetlistej magii. – Uczestnicy będą między sobą zbalansowani na trzy sposoby: Światło i Mrok, kobiety i mężczyźni, oraz ich stopień połączenia z osobą, która zainicjuje ten rytuał. Mam dwunastu uczestników, którzy są po równo podzieleni pomiędzy Światłem i Mrokiem, a przynajmniej będę miał, jeśli zgodzicie się przyłączyć. – Kiwnął Moody'emu i Tybaltowi. Tybalt się do niego uśmiechnął; Moody nie. Harry'ego to nie zmartwiło. Stary, zjeżony auror miał u niego dług, ale nie miał do niego takiej słabości, jaką okazywał mu Tybalt. To był jeden z powodów, przez który Harry poprosił Madam Marchbanks o skontaktowanie się z nim. – Wszyscy będziecie ze mną w różny sposób powiązani. Równowaga płci nie będzie dokładnie wyważona. Będziemy mieli ośmiu mężczyzn pośród głównych uczestników, ale reszta się zgadza, więc obawiam się, że muszę po prostu pracować z tym, co mi podarował los.

 _Nie jestem podarkiem od losu_ , nadąsał się Regulus w jego głowie.

 _Jesteś w mojej głowie, więc muszę cię wliczyć, a to jest naprawdę niewygodne dla rytuału, że jesteś samcem_ , odpowiedział Harry. Wydawało mu się, że powoli się uczy jak sobie radzić z Regulusem. _Więc przestań jęczeć._

Regulus zniknął gdzieś w jakimś kąciku, żeby sobie pomarudzić w ciszy. Harry spojrzał znowu na świetlistych czarodziejów i czarownicę, czekając na pytania.

– Co ten rytuał właściwie zrobi? – Głos Madam Marchbanks był spokojny i wyraźny. – Obawiam się, że nie do końca to rozumiem, panie Potter.

Harry odetchnął szybko.

– Sieć nałożona na południowe gobliny jest powiązana z samym Gringottem – powiedział. – Codzienny biznes, który się odbywa w banku, tylko ją odnawia. To oznacza, że nie mogę jej tak po prostu zniszczyć, bo razem z nią padłaby cała wymiana pieniędzy, co zirytowałoby naprawdę wielu ludzi. Tę sieć jednak można przenieść na coś innego, właśnie dzięki temu rytuałowi – na stworzoną zawczasu kopię Gringotta, albo podobną do niego konstrukcję. Do tego ten rytuał początkowo miał się nadawać. Był w stanie zdjąć śmiertelne klątwy i przenieść je na ochotnika, który zgodził się cierpieć w miejsce pierwszej ofiary.

Moody wydał z siebie dźwięk, który znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy burknięciem a warknięciem. Harry'emu ulżyło, gdy usłyszał, że ten wyraża nieco więcej emocji niż na początku.

– Rytuał poświęcenia.

– Wiele spraw, którymi się zajmuje, jest z nim w jakiś sposób powiązane – zgodził się spokojnie Harry. – Tym razem jednak ochotnikiem nie musi być człowiek. Zaklęcie przyczepi się do nieruchomego obiektu, zaczarowanego do zachowywania się, jakby dochodziła w nim wymiana pieniędzy, co jest podstawą sieci goblinów. Sieć uzna, że wciąż trzyma się prawdziwego miejsca, więc pozwoli rytuałowi się przenieść. – Odchylił się w fotelu i spojrzał na wszystkich. – Naturalnie, bardzo mi pomożecie, jeśli zgodzicie się wziąć w tym udział.

– Ja chcę – powiedział od razu Tybalt, uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry zastanowił się, jakim cudem przeoczył tego człowieka tamtego dnia w Zakazanym Lesie. Przecież on czerpał z życia dziką, agresywną radość. Choć jasne, Tybalt pewnie uważał, że jak ma do czynienia ze Ślizgonem, to powinien przynajmniej spróbować udawać przebiegłego. – Choćby dlatego, że to _strasznie_ wkurzy mojego wuja. – Przechylił głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Jaką rolę przewidziałeś dla mnie w tym rytuale?

– Zakontraktowanego sojusznika – powiedział Harry. – Zaprzysięgliśmy sobie nawzajem wierność, ale nie przypieczętowaliśmy tego żadnym konkretnym rytuałem. W tym rytuale mam już innych, którzy to zrobili.

Tybalt kiwnął głową, jakby usatysfakcjonowany.

– A dla pozostałych? – zapytał, rozwalając się w krześle i wskazując na Moody'ego i Marchbanks.

Harry przyjrzał się im uważnie.

– Auror Moody jest mi winny dług – powiedział. – Uznam go za w pełni spłaconego, jeśli mi w tym pomoże – dodał, widząc sceptyczny wzrok Moody'ego. – A Madam Marchbanks będzie reprezentowała południowe gobliny. Ufają pani bardziej niż mnie, prawda?

Madam Marchbanks pochyliła głowę.

– To prawda, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Niech pan tego źle nie zrozumie. Tak samo jak wiele innych stworzeń, one też, równie niecierpliwie, pragnęły _vatesa_ , ale zdradzano je bez końca podczas ich potyczek z ludzkością – musiały to znosić znacznie częściej od innych stworzeń, ponieważ pozostawały z nami w bliskim kontakcie. – Jej oczy lśniły z pasją. Harry był w tym momencie przekonany, że zgodzi się na wzięcie udziału w tym rytuale. – Ufają tylko tym przyjaciołom, którzy dowiedli, że są tego warci, a i to zwykle po wielu latach prób i testów. Znam je dłużej niż pan. Sieci, które pan do tej pory zniszczył, przemawiają na pańską korzyść, oczywiście, ale i tak będą wolały, żebym wzięła w tym udział.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję. – Odwrócił się i zaczekał na odpowiedź Moody'ego.

Moody wbijał w niego swoje magiczne oko, podczas gdy jego normalne patrzyło się gdzieś w przestrzeń z kontemplacją.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć kim będą pozostali uczestnicy tego rytuału – odezwał się wreszcie.

Harry odetchnął. _Nie spodoba im się to, ale lepiej, żeby dowiedział się już teraz, niż kiedy już wszystko będzie ustalone i nie będziemy w stanie znaleźć nikogo na jego miejsce._

– Minerwa McGonagall to kolejna świetlista czarownica – powiedział. – Jeśli się zgodzi, ale wydaje mi się, że tak będzie. Istnieje między nami więź uczucia, zrodzonego z wolnej woli z obu stron, do tego pomogłem jej zdobyć jej obecne stanowisko, które wymaga od niej większego zaangażowania w osłony Hogwartu.

– Ci mroczni, Potter – powiedział miękko Moody. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, kim oni będą.

Harry wyprostował się w swoim fotelu. _Nie wstydzę się żadnego z nich. Będę ich chronił przed Moodym w ten sam sposób, w który chroniłbym Moody'ego przed nimi. To jest cena, którą jestem gotów zapłacić za utrzymywanie równowagi między nimi._

– Profesor Snape – powiedział i zobaczył, jak Moody się krzywi. – Mój opiekun. Narcyza Malfoy. Nie raz ryzykowała dla mnie życiem, jest mi również winna dług ze strony swojej rodziny. – Tybalt spojrzał na niego zagadkowo, ale Harry to zignorował. _Jeśli Narcyza zechce mu powiedzieć o swoich tańcach, to już jej sprawa._ – Lucjusz Malfoy...

– _Co!_ – Moody niemal agresywnie poderwał się na nogi.

Harry upewnił się, że na jego twarzy utrzymywał się znudzony wyraz.

– Jest moim formalnym sprzymierzeńcem, przeszliśmy przez taniec sojuszu.

– Potter, przecież to był _śmierciożerca_ – powiedział Moody, naciskając na każdą sylabę ostatniego słowa osobno, jakby uważał, że w ten sposób Harry zrozumie nagle to, co nie docierało do niego wcześniej.

– Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Harry. – Podobnie jak Hawthorn Parkinson, skoro już o tym mowa, kolejna mroczna czarownica, którą mam zamiar poprosić o stanięcie razem z nami. Jest sojuszniczką mojej rodziny.

Nie do końca zrozumiał miny, która pojawiła się po tych słowach na twarzy Moody'ego. Zastanawiał się, czy Moody polował na Lucjusza i Snape'a, ale nie na Hawthorn. Być może jego antypatia do niej nie była aż tak głęboko zakorzeniona, jak do pozostałych.

– Tylko ty, Potter – powiedział Moody, cokolwiek to by miało nie oznaczać, po czym usiadł z powrotem. – Kim będzie pozostała czwórka?

– To ci, którzy rozwalają równowagę płci – powiedział Harry, a Regulus jęknął na niego. Harry to też zignorował. – Ja, oczywiście, jako inicjator rytuału. Draco Malfoy, mój... najlepszy przyjaciel. – Wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak inaczej nazywać Dracona, a już na pewno nie znalazł jeszcze określenia, które nie wprawiałoby go w zakłopotanie przed obcymi ludźmi. – Pochodzi z mrocznej rodziny, a ja ze świetlistej, w dodatku musi być częścią tego rytuału. Za bardzo mu ufam, żeby go do niego nie włączyć. Jest jeszcze Fawkes, feniks, który się ze mną powiązał, który będzie reprezentował Światło, i Regulus Black, dla Mroku. Po raz kolejny, niewiele mogę na nich poradzić. Więzi, które dzielę z Fawkesem i Regulusem sprawiają, że muszę ich w jakiś sposób włączyć do rytuału.

Madam Marchbanks kiwała głową, jakby wyjaśnienia w _pełni_ ją satysfakcjonowały. Tybalt się szczerzył, noga mu podskakiwała nerwowo z podekscytowania. Moody marszczył brwi, w dość oczywisty sposób myśląc znowu o liście nazwisk.

– Potter – powiedział powoli. – Regulus Black też był śmierciożercą, w dodatku zginął. Rozumiem, że to pierwsze ci w żaden sposób nie przeszkadza, ale to drugie powinno cię w jakiś sposób powstrzymać.

Harry westchnął. Jeśli wydawało im się, że wyjaśnienie rytuału było skomplikowane, to to im się z pewnością nie spodoba.

– Regulus nie zginął – powiedział cicho. – Zdradził Voldemorta, został złapany i torturowany. Następnie na jego ciało rzucono jakieś zaklęcia konserwujące i schowano je w bliżej nieokreślonej lokalizacji, a jego głos został przywiązany do umysłu Syriusza. Większości ludzi wydawało się, że Regulus zginął, a Syriusz ma po prostu koszmary i majaki. Kiedy Syriusz zginął w zeszłym roku, – _Nie ma sensu wchodzić w szczegóły tego, co wtedy zaszło_ , – głos Regulusa przywiązał się do mnie, ponieważ jestem powiązany z Voldemortem przez więź, jaka dzieli mnie z moim bratem. – _Nie ma potrzeby rozwodzenia się też o naturze tego połączenia._ – On jest tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Dlatego też musi zostać włączony do rytuału.

Teraz już _wszyscy_ się na niego gapili. Harry odchylił się w fotelu i czekał.

– Ja wciąż chcę wziąć w tym udział – powiedział Tybalt. – Czekaj tylko, aż mój wuj usłyszy, że feniks postanowił zostać twoim chowańcem, Harry. Szlag go trafi, mówię ci. Uważa je za stworzenia Światła najwyższej klasy.

– Czyli jednak mu o tym powiesz, co? – zapytał Harry, wciąż niechętny do powodowania rodzinnych kłótni, ale zrezygnowany przed faktem, że Tybalt najwyraźniej i tak miał zamiar robić to, co mu się będzie żywnie podobało.

Tybalt uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Oczywiście.

– Ja również wciąż chcę wziąć w tym udział – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks, kiwając lekko głową. – Tak długo, jak uważasz, że twoi sojusznicy się na to zgodzą.

– Wciąż będę musiał o tym porozmawiać z panem Malfoyem, panią Malfoy i panią Parkinson – przyznał Harry, pocierając dłonią twarz. Z wielu powodów naprawdę nie miał ochoty na to spotkanie. Hawthorn też wzięła udział w festiwalu Walpurgii. Jeśli widziała to samo, co Milicenta i Pansy...

Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Poradzi sobie z tym kiedy i jeśli to się w ogóle stanie, w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to ze Ślizgonami.

– Jestem niemal pewien, że profesor McGonagall się zgodzi – powiedział, wrzucając swój umysł z powrotem na właściwą ścieżkę. – Jak już powiedziałem, mamy między sobą więź uczucia. A pozostali już wyrazili zgodę. – Snape tylko spojrzał na niego ponuro, jakby był zły na niego za to, że Harry w ogóle ośmielił się zasugerować, że mógłby się podjąć czegoś tak niebezpiecznego bez jego udziału. Draco wymamrotał mu sennie w ramię, że oczywiście, że weźmie udział w rytuale, po czym powtórzył swoją obietnicę wyraźniej, kiedy się obudził. Harry wiedział, że ma zgodę Fawkesa i Regulusa.

 _Tylko dlatego, że nie mogę cię powstrzymać przed zrobieniem tego idiotyzmu_ , zastrzegł Regulus.

 _To prawda._

– W takim razie i ja się do ciebie przyłączę.

Harry zagapił się na Moody'ego. Spodziewał się znacznie dłuższej dyskusji zanim udałoby mu się uzyskać zgodę starego aurora i nawet już się zastanawiał, czy nie będzie musiał poprosić o pomoc innego świetlistego czarodzieja – może Scrimgeoura, choć naprawdę nie miał ochoty na wchodzenie z ministrem w kompromis.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał. – Poglądy moich sojuszników nie uległy nagle zmianie.

Moody uśmiechnął się do niego zimno.

– Wiem o tym. Ale wiem też, że to będzie dobra okazja do zobaczenia, z czego jesteś w ogóle ulepiony, Potter, i z czego są ulepieni ci twoi sojusznicy. Powiedziałeś, że przyjmiesz na siebie rolę świetlistego czarodzieja. Jeśli wykonasz to jak należy, to mi to coś udowodni. Jeśli zawalisz sprawę, to to też mi coś udowodni. Na przykład to, że jesteś gówno wart.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, podczas gdy Regulus zwyzywał Moody'ego ordynarnie. No, był bezpośredni, ale to również oznaczało, że rozważał Harry'ego jako swojego sojusznika. A Harry nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru kogoś do tego zniechęcać.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział. – Cieszę się, że się pan ze mną zgadza. – Wstał i spojrzał na Madam Marchbanks. – Będę musiał się niebawem spotkać z goblinami, żeby omówić z nimi, gdzie powinniśmy postawić kopię Gringotta.

– _Hanarz_ z przyjemnością znajdzie dla pana chwilę, kiedy tylko będzie pan wolny – powiedziała Madam Marchbanks, pochylając głowę.

Harry pochwycił wzrok Tybalta swoim, kiedy Madam Marchbanks rzucała zaklęcie na świstoklik, który będzie mógł go zabrać z powrotem do Hogwartu, a Tybalt kiwnął głową. Harry odprężył się. To oznaczało, że Delila Gloryflower, Claudia Griffinsnest i Fergus Opalline otrzymali swoje butelki wywaru tojadowego, który zrobił podczas swoich szlabanów ze Snape'em.

 _Być może przynajmniej w ten sposób uda nam się sprawić, żeby ich transformacje nie skończyły się dla nich tragicznie._

* * *

Minerwa z przyjemnością zaprosiła Harry'ego na filiżankę herbaty, kiedy chłopiec o to poprosił, a z jeszcze większą radością go potem wysłuchała, ponieważ jego słowa oderwały ją od rozmyślań na temat dwóch zagadnień, które zajmowały jej umysł już cały dzień: osłon i oceniania. Propozycja Harry'ego wzbudziła w niej ciekawość. Rozważała ją z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

 _Zaklęcie wymienne. W dodatku zaadaptowane zaklęcie wymienne. Sprytne._ Spojrzała na chłopca, który siedział spokojnie na krześle przed jej biurkiem i promieniował dumą. Podjęła decyzję. _Tym bardziej będzie potrzebował przy tym pomocy kogoś doświadczonego, kto będzie w stanie dodać swoją siłę do jego w razie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak._

– Oczywiście, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Będę zaszczycona, móc stanąć naprzeciwko pana. Albo Severusa, czy gdziekolwiek pan uzna za stosowne mnie przydzielić.

– Miałem zamiar ustawić panią naprzeciw profesora Snape'a – powiedział Harry, odprężając się z lekkim westchnięciem. Minerwa z ulgą zauważyła, że relaks ostatnio przychodził mu coraz łatwiej. Młody Draco Malfoy dobrze na niego wpływał, nawet jeśli Minerwa osobiście nie była w stanie ścierpieć tego chłopca. – Jest pani najpotężniejszą pośród czwórki uczestników ze strony Światła, a on będzie najpotężniejszym pośród mrocznych. Poza tym, naprzeciw mnie będzie musiał stanąć Draco. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym upił trochę swojej herbaty.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak to ma zadziałać.

– Jakiego wzoru chce pan użyć?

Harry ze spokojem wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i kilka spinek, wraz z innymi, niewielkimi przedmiotami, które leżały na biurku Minerwy, zbiegły się na sam jego środek i tanecznie zajęły swoje pozycje. Minerwa podniosła brwi. Harry wybrał wzór, zwany potrójnym przeplotem: cztery pary uczestników miały stać naprzeciw sobie, tworząc alejkę; na przeciwległych końcach alejki miała stać kolejna para, również patrząca na siebie nawzajem; do tego dwójka połączona kręgiem, w którym musiał również stać inicjator rytuału.

– Będzie pani stała po stronie, którą zajmą inni świetliści czarodzieje i czarownice – wyjaśnił Harry. – Mroczni staną naprzeciw was. Ja będę na jednym końcu, jako inicjator, a Draco będzie na drugim, naprzeciw mnie. Fawkes i, ee, Regulus Black, będą ze mną w kręgu. – Zamilkł i zerknął nerwowo na Minerwę.

Przyjęła tę informację do wiadomości, kręcąc lekko głową. _Przy nim nigdy nic nie jest normalne. Czemu niby to by miało być?_ A po tym, czego się dowiedziała o Albusie, wcale się nie zdziwiła, że jego feniks postanowił się związać z Harrym.

– Pewnego dnia będę chciała usłyszeć od pana o tym pełną historię, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Ale póki co, tak, to jest do przyjęcia.

Harry kiwnął jej głową i wstał.

– Przepraszam, profesor McGonagall, ale mam jeszcze jedno spotkanie dzisiaj, na którym muszę się pojawić. – Zamarł, przyglądając się jej twarzy. – A pani wygląda, jakby przydała się pani chwila odpoczynku.

Minerwa ugryzła się w język, żeby powstrzymać się przed odjęciem Slytherinowi punktów za impertynencję. Ostatecznie, to była sama prawda.

– W rzeczy samej, panie Potter. Proszę iść na swoje spotkanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł z gabinetu. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie oprzeć się wygodnie w swoim fotelu i zamknąć oczy. Jej umysł powrócił do osłon i absolutnego _chaosu_ , jaki w nich znalazła, kiedy wreszcie dokopała się do tych starszych, które chroniły oryginalne części szkoły.

 _Albusie, Albusie, co żeś ty narobił?_

Osłony, które powinny być w stanie ją rozpoznać, nie robiły tego. Te, które powinny bez problemu przyjąć przeniesienie, walczyły z nim i warczały, zupełnie jak Minerwa by to robiła w swojej formie animagini, jakby ktoś spróbował ją zapakować do kociej przenoski. Te, które po prostu były skumulowanymi zaklęciami defensywnymi, miały w sobie dodatkowe pułapki i zmyłki, w dodatku takie, które ponad wszystko musiały być nałożone przez Albusa, nikogo innego, ponieważ ten zrobił z nich praktycznie część mocy dyrektora.

Minerwa była niesłychanie zła i to nie tylko dlatego, że to wszystko stało jej na drodze do przejęcia choć części obowiązków dotyczących pilnowania osłon. Gdyby Albus nagle zginął, to szkoła prawdopodobnie nie rozpoznałaby w niej nowej dyrektorki. Albus przywiązał się do Hogwartu, jakby spodziewał się, że szkoła już na zawsze pozostanie jego, a Minerwa nie potrafiła ścierpieć samego pomysłu.

 _Człowiek, którego kochałam i za którym podążałam, przepadł._

Rozwiązywała ten bałagan, ale powoli, tak powoli, że dostawała od tego migren i nawiedzało ją to w snach. Minerwa zadrżała lekko i usiadła prosto w swoim fotelu. Będzie to robiła dalej, ponieważ musiała, a jej furia dodawała jej sił, ale ciężar jej wściekłości czasem wyciskał jej powietrze z płuc, podobnie jak ciężar nieskończonego, uciskającego, zmęczonego smutku.

– Dobrze sobie radzisz.

Tym razem Minerwa poderwała swoją różdżkę. Kobieta, która kazała nazywać się Acies, znowu stała w kącie jej pokoju i tym razem Minerwa zauważyła mignięcie jej smukłych, bladych dłoni, nim te nie zniknęły pośród jej szat. Acies mówiła dalej, zanim Minerwa zdążyła wymówić zaklęcie, albo zrobić cokolwiek innego.

– Będziesz potrzebna. Tak bardzo potrzebna. A kiedy nadejdzie burza, będziesz jednym z powodów, dzięki któremu poradzimy sobie tak dobrze w bitwie.

– Czyli wygramy tę bitwę? – zapytała Minerwa, ponieważ musiała pominąć resztę tych przesądnych bzdur. Bitwy jednak nie należały do codziennego życia, były potężnymi wydarzeniami, takimi, które naginały ciężar historii i czasami inspirowały bardziej dokładne przepowiednie. Czasami, oczywiście. Kiedy wróżbiarstwo nie składało się wyłącznie z przesądnych bzdur.

– Tego nie powiedziałam – szepnęła Acies. – Kiedy nadejdzie _burza_. To jest najważniejsze, Minerwo. Wiatr już się zerwał. W końcu uderzy w nas z pełną siłą, ściągając na nas dwie, potężne burze. Na pierwszą nie będziesz miała żadnego wpływu. Ale druga burza będzie Światła, a to twój element, więc to będzie twój dzień. Och, nie ta, ale następna.

– Mówisz bez sensu, wiesz? – zapytała Minerwa.

– Z czasem nauczysz się mnie rozumieć – powiedziała Acies, po czym zamigotała, niczym cień złapany przy podnoszeniu lampy i zniknęła.

Minerwa opuściła różdżkę i zastanawiała się przez moment, czy jej życie było lepsze czy gorsze przez to, że pojawiały się w nim tajemnicze, bełkoczące postacie. Z jednej strony, nie mogła przekląć Acies w sposób, w jaki to mogła zrobić z Trelawney, a to sprawiało, że czuła się nieusatysfakcjonowana.

Z drugiej jednak strony, ta wizyta zainspirowała ją do odepchnięcia od siebie swojego zmęczenia i powrotu do pracy nad osłonami.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ponuro i wróciła do pracy.

* * *

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i z przyjemnością chłonął delikatne ciepło późnej wiosny nocą. Stał niedaleko skraju Zakazanego Lasu, w miejscu, w którym umówił się z Lucjuszem, Narcyzą i Hawthorn, a ciemność wokół niego była bujna i śpiewała głębokim szumem, którego jeszcze miesiąc temu tam nie było.

 _Upłynął już niemal cały rok od śmierci Syriusza._

Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Syriusz zginął w piękny sposób, zginął bezsensownie, zginął jak Gryfon. Nie chciałby, żeby żal po jego śmierci odwracał uwagę Harry'ego od czegoś tak ważnego.

– Harry.

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, kiedy Narcyza wyszła spomiędzy drzew, wyciągając do niego rękę. Przyjął ją, po czym pochylił się, żeby ją ucałować.

– Ufam, że tym razem drzewa nie sprawiły wam żadnych kłopotów?

Narcyza zaśmiała się cicho, ale to Lucjusz odpowiedział, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Nie tym razem – powiedział, kiwając Harry'emu chłodno na powitanie. – Wygląda na to, że ten stary głupiec wreszcie się czegoś nauczył.

– Mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Harry, odwracając się w stronę Hawthorn, która wyszła zza Lucjusza. Przyjrzał się jej oczom, ale zobaczył w nich tą samą troskę, którą zawsze mu okazywała, nic nowego. Odprężył się niego. _Niczego nie widziała, albo Pansy jej nie powiedziała, a ona nie chce naciskać. To dobrze._

– O czym chciałeś z nami porozmawiać? – zapytał Lucjusz bezpośrednio i spokojnie. – Czytałem dość interesującą książkę i choć to, co opisałeś, wydaje się równie interesujące, to twoje wyjaśnienia wydawały mi się nieco pogmatwane.

Harry wyjaśnił im tak, jak wszystkim i miał satysfakcję z obserwowania, jak ich twarze się spięły, zanim udzielili swoich odpowiedzi. Narcyza i Hawthorn zgodziły się zanim Lucjusz to zrobił. On pochylił głowę, skupiając wzrok na odznace Slytherinu przypiętej do szat Harry'ego, po czym wysyczał swoją odpowiedź w wężomowie, być może po to, żeby utrzymać ją między nimi.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to wychodzi poza moje zobowiązania wobec ciebie jako twojego formalnego sojusznika?

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział Harry, mrugając lekko, a potem czując rozbawienie. _Lucjusz chce mi udowodnić swoją niezależność, czy co?_ – Jeśli nie ma pan ochoty brać w tym udziału, to nie będę tego od pana oczekiwał. – Odmowa ze strony jego mrocznych sojuszników nie martwiła go aż tak bardzo jak ewentualna odmowa ze strony świetlistych. Jeśli Lucjusz odmówi, to Adalrico Bulstrode też się nada.

Lucjusz zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok, żeby odezwać się po angielsku.

– Zgadzam się.

Harry odetchnął lekko.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, czując, jak w piersi rośnie mu wybuch radości na myśl, że może w ten sposób liczyć na innych ludzi, że nie będzie musiał wynajdować wyszukanych metod, żeby ich ze sobą jakoś do siebie przywiązać w chwili, w której ich obowiązki wobec niego dobiegną końca. W dodatku to byli mroczni czarodzieje, a dwoje z nich było kiedyś śmierciożercami.

Z uczuciem, że świat jest dziwnym i niezwykłym miejscem, Harry pokłonił się im i ruszył w kierunku Hogwartu. Draco i Snape pewnie już się za nim stęsknili, mimo, że pozwolili mu udać się na to spotkanie samemu; obecność Snape'a byłaby w tym momencie wyjątkową obrazą, sugerowałaby, że Harry nie ufa swoim sojusznikom. Ten taniec wciąż był delikatny, nawet jeśli Harry'emu jego kroki wydawały się znacznie łatwiejsze do zrozumienia od czegokolwiek innego, co się działo w jego życiu.

– Poczekaj chwilę, Harry.

Harry zamrugał i obejrzał się przez ramię na Hawthorn. Tym razem zobaczył na jej twarzy wyjątkową troskę i poczuł, jak sam się zalewa rumieńcem i odsuwa od niej o kilka kroków w postawie obronnej.

– Co? – Jego głos był niemal bliski pyskowaniu. Przez cały czas powtarzał sobie, że to może nie być to, o czym myśli, że może chce porozmawiać z nim o czymś innym, że...

– Obawiam się, że musimy porozmawiać z tobą wreszcie o twojej przeszłości – powiedziała Hawthorn powoli, ale z determinacją. – Już wcześniej miałam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, ale teraz widziałam też obrazy. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i brnęła do przodu. – Harry, chciałabym wiedzieć, co te obrazy oznaczały.

 _Jednak widziała wspomnienia podczas Walpurgii._ Harry wyprostował się, świadomy pożerających go, zaintrygowanych spojrzeń Lucjusza i Narcyzy, zbierając i porządkując sobie w umyśle to, co wiedzieli. Były wśród tego jego wyznania, to, czym się z nimi podzielił tej nocy, kiedy Rosier zaatakował Lucjusza, wspomnienia jego treningu, które Lucjusz zobaczył podczas jego pierwszych świąt, spędzonych w rezydencji Malfoyów, czy wiedza Narcyzy o jego stanie emocjonalnym po poprzednich świętach.

– Oznaczają one sprawy, z którymi już skończyłem i pozostawiłem je w przeszłości – powiedział, utrzymując swój głos tak spokojnym, uprzejmym i bezbarwnym jak to tylko było możliwe. – Dziękuję ci za twoją troskę. Oznacza ona, że twój szacunek wobec mnie wybiega ponad twoje obowiązki jako sojusznika mojej rodziny. Ale nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak musimy. – Oczy Hawthorn lśniły, ale Harry wciąż nie widział w nich niczego poza troską. Mimo wszystko. _Czemu nie może mnie po prostu zostawić w spokoju?_ zastanawiał się Harry z przebłyskiem desperacji. – Harry, to co zobaczyłam... to nie było właściwe. – Warkot wymknął się z jej gardła i Harry zorientował się, że zaczyna się złościć.

Na jego rodziców, którzy już zostali wystarczająco ukarani. Na jego rodziców, którzy byli żałosnymi śmieciami, zupełnie takimi, jakimi ich przedstawił Labirynt. Na jego rodziców, którzy nie zasługiwali na to, żeby ktoś w ten sposób zrujnował im życia – żeby już nie wspomnieć o konsekwencjach, jakie sprowadziłoby to na życie Connora, czy Harry'ego. Nie był ofiarą i nie pozwoli swoim sojusznikom zrobić z siebie ofiary.

 _No i jak to wpłynie na moje godzenie się z Jamesem, jeśli się go w ten sposób naciśnie? Nic dobrego. Jeśli chcą w ogóle w jakikolwiek sposób do tego nawiązać, to nie zrozumieją subtelnych rozróżnień, które planuję zrobić._

– Proszę to zostawić w spokoju – powiedział cicho.

Hawthorn znowu zawarczała i Harry zobaczył ją taką, jaka była kiedyś, jak ją zobaczył w jej formie wilkołaczej, lśniącą sukę o jasnym futrze i bursztynowych oczach, dzikich, ale rezolutnych.

– To jest złe. Nie mogę.

– Ja również chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć – powiedział Lucjusz, z chłodnym, zrównoważonym zainteresowaniem. Oczy Narcyzy były łagodne i pełne troski.

– _Nie_ – powiedział Harry. – Więcej tego nie powtórzę. Poświęcę niemal wszystko inne, o co byście mnie nie poprosili. Ale to się będzie wiązało z krzywdzeniem innych ludzi, ludzi, których jestem gotów bronić za cenę własnego życia. To wam mogę obiecać. – Pozwolił swojej magii się podnieść akurat na tyle, żeby dodać tej nocy nutkę niebezpieczeństwa i podziwu.

Lucjusz pokłonił lekko głowę. Narcyza tylko westchnęła. Hawthorn dalej mu się przyglądała z przymrużonymi oczami.

– Czy to nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia? – zapytała. – To, co zrobili? Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz się sprzeciwiał sprawiedliwości, Harry.

– Wolę łaskę – powiedział Harry i pozwolił, żeby w jego głosie pojawił się dźwięk, taki, jaki zwykle towarzyszy pękającemu lodowi. – A to właśnie jest łaska. Dziękuję wam za waszą troskę, ale naprawdę, wystarczy już tego. – Zaczekał spokojnie, patrząc jej w oczy, pozwalając jej to znowu wszystko przemyśleć. Wiedział już, jaką decyzję podejmie, jeszcze zanim spuściła wzrok i kiwnęła głową. Musieli myśleć o przyszłości, o formalnym sojuszu i uczuciach, jakie dzielili między sobą już poza sojuszem. To przytłaczało przeszłość.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, po czym po raz kolejny się im pokłonił i ruszył w kierunku Hogwartu.

* * *

Hawthorn odprowadzała Harry'ego zamyślonym wzrokiem. Poddała się na razie, ponieważ wiedziała, że bezpośrednie stawianie się woli Harry'ego nie ma sensu, ale to nie potrwa już długo. Harry mówił niczym lód, ale wokół niego już pojawiały się pęknięcia, roztrzaskujące dowolne, zamarznięte miejsce, w którym starał się przechowywać swoją przeszłość. Merlin jeden wiedział, jak wiele czarownic i czarodziejów zobaczyło albo domyśliło się prawdy podczas nocy Walpurgii. Nie wszyscy będą w stanie zostawić tę sprawę w spokoju. Hawthorn wiedziała, że będą się poruszać ostrożnie, z początku nie wiedząc, co zrobić z tą wiedzą i obawiając się furii Harry'ego, ale ostatecznie, wykonają jakiś ruch.

 _Lepiej by było, gdyby kontrolował tę informację, zamiast przed nią uciekać_

 _Tak długo, jak ją ignoruje_ , pomyślała, kiedy wróciło do niej wspomnienie o przysięgach, _wciąż robi to, czego oczekiwała od niego jego matka. Wciąż kryje się z większością tego, kim jest, siłę, którą musiało od niego wymagać przetrwanie tego wszystkiego._

– To w końcu wyjdzie na jaw – powiedział cicho Lucjusz.

Hawthorn zerknęła na niego, zauważając jego spojrzenie, a potem Narcyzy. Były zjednoczone w swoim celu jak najłagodniejszego wyciągnięcia prawdy na światło dzienne i dopilnowania, żeby w wyniku tego Harry jak najmniej ucierpiał.

Hawthorn widziała jednak też w oczach Lucjusza dodatkowy motyw, taki, do którego sama nie mogła się posunąć. Lucjusz był jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej pomysłowych katów Mrocznego Pana. Nie rzucał bolesnych klątw, żeby, jak Bellatrix, upajać się cierpieniem swojej ofiary, ale miał talent do naginania powszechnie znanych zaklęć i zmuszania ich do robienia tego, do czego nigdy nie powinny były być wykorzystane, a jego chłód oznaczał, że był w stanie utrzymać emocjonalny dystans w stosunku do swoich ofiar, co było czymś, o czym Bellatrix mogła tylko śnić. To sprawiło, że był bardziej od niej przerażający i tym bardziej bezlitosny, kiedy jednak postanowił wziąć kogoś na tortury.

Kiedy odkryje, co się tak naprawdę przydarzyło Harry'emu i w jakim stopniu jego rodzice byli za to odpowiedzialni, Hawthorn wiedziała, że Lucjusz wykona swój ruch. A wówczas... cóż, wówczas pozostawało tylko współczuć Potterom. Głównie dlatego, że Lucjusz ich nie zabije.

Zerknęła jednak na Narcyzę i zatrzymała się. Być może jednak Narcyza dorwie ich pierwsza i choć Hawthorn nie znała pod tym względem za dobrze żony Lucjusza, to miała wrażenie, że los Lily i Jamesa Potterów będzie tym bardziej przerażający, jeśli to ona dorwie ich pierwsza, nie jej mąż.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Hawthorn...

 _Nie mogę skrzywdzić rodziny Harry'ego, ale nic w naszym sojuszu nie stało o tym, że nie wolno mi ruszyć za Dumbledore'em_ , pomyślała, szczerząc zęby w świetle księżyca.


	70. Krew bazyliszka

Rany, ale _fajnie_ się pisało ten rozdział.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty siódmy:** **Krew bazyliszka**

– To wystarczy?

Harry zamrugał parę razy, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię, gdzie stała _hanarz_ , otoczona dziesięcioma goblinami, wszystkimi uzbrojonymi w srebrne strzały.

– To więcej niż wystarczy – powiedział. – To mogłoby być wybudowane dokładnie w tym celu. – Następnie, ponieważ nikt inny nie próbował w tym momencie z nim rozmawiać, wrócił do podziwiania pokoju, który się przed nim rozciągał.

Był zrobiony z kamienia, oczywiście, jak to było w przypadku wszystkich pokojów i tuneli wokół Gringotta, na tyle obszerny, że Harry czuł się w nim jak mrówka, idąca przez kanapkę. Wspierające go ściany zakrzywiały się lekko, niczym żebra ogromnej bestii, ale dzięki temu w pokoju nie było żadnych filarów, które mogłyby wejść w drogę potrójnego przeplotu, którego Harry planował użyć. Nie było w nim również żadnych dekoracji, które też mogłyby wejść w interakcję z rytuałem, gdyby były wystarczająco drobiazgowo wykonane. Harry będzie musiał nakreślić na podłodze alejkę i oznaczyć, po której stronie mają stać mroczni, a po której świetliści czarodzieje, a także w których miejscach musi stanąć z Draconem, ale to nie było żadnym problemem, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do zmian, które musiałby wprowadzić w miejscu, które mniej by się do tego nadawało.

– Jak ci się wydaje, kiedy będziesz w stanie nas uwolnić? – zapytała _hanarz_ , ponownie wyrywając Harry'ego z jego kontemplacji.

– W ten weekend.

Cisza zaległa za nim i ciągnęła się, póki Harry nie obejrzał się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć, co o tym myślą. Zobaczył, że _hanarz_ stoi kompletnie wyprostowana, jakby wszelki ruch mógłby spowodować to, że się przewróci. Miała ręce złożone przed sobą mocno.

– Nareszcie – szepnęła. Jej głos niósł się przez bardzo niewielką odległość w pomieszczeniu o tak wysokim sklepieniu. – Nareszcie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Harry po raz ostatni przyjrzał się rozciągającemu przed nim diagramowi, po czym kiwnął głową. Znał go już na pamięć, ale uważał, gładząc dłonią szkic, że odświeżenie pamięci jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

On i pozostali czarodzieje ustawią się na wzór potrójnego przeplotu. Gobliny będą się znajdowały razem z nimi pod ziemią, poza kilkoma, które będą musiały pozostać w Gringotcie, żeby interesy banku dalej szły jak należy. Harry był pewien, że jeszcze przed weekendem odleją mu metalowe sztabki, które będą musiały odegrać rolę monet w jego modelu zastępczym Gringotta. Gobliny bez przerwy pracowały nad metalem, zarówno dla własnej przyjemności, jak i dlatego, że sieć przymuszała ich do dbania o pieniądze czarodziejów. _Hanarz_ zapewniła go, że wiele z ich wytworów, od tych najbardziej nieobrobionych, po te najpiękniejsze, powinny podołać zadaniu i oszukają sieć.

To pozostawiało skarbce, oczywiście, ale Harry wiedział, że jego magia bez problemu je dla niego wyryje. Skarbce zastępcze nie musiały być tak wielkie, jak te oryginalne. Ważniejsze było to, żeby dawały takie samo _wrażenie_ , były otoczone iluzją wiary, która tylko doleje oliwy do ognia zmyłce, której podda sieć.

 _Czyli to jednak będzie skomplikowane._

 _Od samego początku ci to powtarzam_ , nadąsał się Regulus w jego głowie. _Nie mówiłem? No mówiłem. Ale ty coś mnie w ogóle ostatnio nie słuchasz._

Harry wzruszył na niego ramionami.

 _Może bym cię słuchał, jakbyś miał do powiedzenia coś, czego warto słuchać, zamiast po prostu niekończącego się marudzenia o rytuale, który i tak nastąpi._ Ostrożnie wsunął szkic pod swoją pracę domową z zaklęć i zamknął oczy. Diagram wciąż był idealny pod jego powiekami.

Cichy trel ogłosił pojawienie się Fawkesa. Harry podrapał feniksa po głowie, kiedy ten wylądował mu na ramieniu, po czym zerknął na niego ze słabym uśmiechem.

– Czy ty też będziesz mi marudził o tym, jakie to wszystko jest skomplikowane? – zapytał.

Fawkes oparł się o niego i tak już pozostał. Jego muzyką było niskie, podekscytowane nucenie, przez które Harry zrozumiał, że feniks cieszy się z tego rytuału. _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał Harry, wstając, żeby przygotować się do snu. Był stworzeniem Światła i wspierał sprawę _vatesa_ już od samego początku. Był szczęśliwy, mogąc aktywnie pomóc Harry'emu w uwolnieniu innego gatunku, zamiast tylko rozsiewania wieści po całym świecie.

Harry czuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze, które sprawiały, że nawet coś takiego jak szorowanie zębów czy mycie twarzy stawały się ważnymi tajemnicami. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, że Draco już spał w swoim łóżku, oddychając spokojnie z twarzą zasypaną swoimi blond włosami. Jego serce galopowało w nim niczym testral. Gdyby nie Fawkes, to pewnie nie byłby w stanie w ogóle zasnąć tej nocy.

 _Jutro zrobimy coś wspaniałego._

* * *

Harry przełknął kolejny kawałek tostu, po czym odepchnął od siebie resztę śniadania, mimo, że siedzący mu na ramieniu Fawkes zanucił na niego z reprymendą. Milicenta ośmieliła się pogłaskać feniksa po piórach. Fawkes zagruchał na nią, po czym łypnął jednym okiem na Harry'ego. _Widzisz?_ mówiło oko. _Ona by pewnie zjadła do końca śniadanie, gdybym jej powiedział, że powinna._

Harry wzruszył ramionami z irytacją, niemal strącając przy tym Fawkesa. Zrobił to, co mu kazano. Wyspał się. Zjadł porządny posiłek. To, co miał dzisiaj do zrobienia, było przecież od nich obu ważniejsze. Jakie niby znaczenie mógł mieć jeden przegapiony posiłek czy kilka godzin straconego snu w porównaniu do możliwości wyzwolenia innego gatunku?

– Znowu jesteś na siebie zirytowany – powiedział Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego talerza. – Chciałbym, żebyś przestał. Czuję się, jakby mi piach trzeszczał w ustach.

Harry pokręcił głową i spróbował się uspokoić. Zerknięcie na stół prezydialny pokazało mu, że Snape wciąż jadł w spokojnym tempie, więc przez przynajmniej jeszcze dziesięć minut nigdzie nie wstanie, żeby wziąć świstoklik i zabrać ze sobą jego i Dracona. Harry zacisnął dłonie za plecami i skupił się na oddychaniu tak spokojnym jak tylko mógł.

– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Po prostu irytuje mnie, że w czasach takich jak ten mam ciało, które potrzebuje być karmione i odpoczywać. Czy nie byłoby prościej, jakbym był po prostu stworzeniem zrobionym z czystej magii, zdolnym pomóc każdemu, kiedy tylko będzie trzeba, które nie musi się przejmować takimi głupstwami?

Draco rzucił mu na moment spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. Następnie pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem jak ty, Harry, ale mi się raczej podoba fakt, że masz ciało.

Harry poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się gorące, po czym poczuł się jeszcze bardziej na siebie zirytowany za to, że w ogóle tak się poczuł. _Już wcześniej słyszałeś, jak ludzie mówią takie rzeczy i w ogóle cię to nie obchodziło._

 _Ale tym razem chodzi o mnie._

Harry uznał, że po czymś takim Draco _zasługuje_ na uczucie piasku między zębami, po czym wziął się za rozcinanie swojego tostu na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki, póki nie zobaczył, jak Snape wstaje i rusza w kierunku drzwi, jakby to była najzwyklejsza sobota pod słońcem. Harry poderwał się na nogi i Fawkes musiał zamachać skrzydłami, żeby złapać równowagę, skrzecząc bez przerwy. Draco wstał obok niego i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Spokojnie – wymamrotał. – To tylko rytuał. Na pewno sobie poradzisz, nawet jeśli nie jesteś stworzeniem zrobionym z czystej magii.

Harry zwalczył pragnienie odsunięcia się od dotyku. Draco znowu sprawiał, że czuł się nieco zbyt samoświadomy. Ostatnie jednak, czego w tym momencie chciał, to zaniepokojenie Dracona na tyle, żeby przez jego wytrącony z równowagi umysł rytuał nie podziałał, więc tylko uśmiechnął się do niego chorobliwie słodko, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Odprowadzały ich płonące spojrzenia. Już nie bolały Harry'ego tak jak kiedyś, ale wciąż wiedział, kiedy ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę.

 _Zwłaszcza jedna osoba_ , pomyślał, podchodząc do drzwi i oglądając się przelotnie w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pił sok dyniowy ze swojego pucharu, ale jego wyglądające ponad brzeg spojrzenie było ponure i zamyślone.

 _Jest strasznie cichy. Ciekawe, czy naprawdę po prostu chce zawrzeć ze mną pokój, czy też może uznał, że zasługuje na utratę mocy i prestiżu?_

Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore wolałby uniknąć obu z tych opcji, ale to znaczyło, że będzie musiał mieć się na baczności i uważać na wszelkie ruchy dyrektora.

Póki co jednak Harry zmusił się do pokręcenia głową i myślenia o czymś innym. To, co mieli na dzisiaj zaplanowane, było czymś absolutnie wspaniałym, a zniecierpliwienie biegało w nim w kółko i wierzgnęło, kiedy McGonagall ruszyła za Snape'em.

 _Czuję się w ten sam sposób, jak wtedy, kiedy wyszedłem z Labiryntu_ , pomyślał. _Wiem, że to, co chcę zrobić, jest słuszne i nikt nie może się wtrącić i tego podważyć. Nawet moje własne sumienie nie robi mi wyrzutów._

* * *

Cała ich szóstka – no, szóstka, jeśli wliczyć głos Regulusa w głowie Harry'ego i feniksa na ramieniu Harry'ego, których trzeba było wliczyć w rytuał, czy im się to podobało czy nie – pojawiła się w ogromnym pokoju w tym samym czasie co Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy. Snape wymienił się z Lucjuszem ostrożnymi kiwnięciami głów, a Harry był jednocześnie zaskoczony i rozbawiony, widząc podobną wymianę między Narcyzą i McGonagall. O tyle dobrze, że żadna z tych par nie będzie stała naprzeciw sobie, ponieważ w tych punktach utrzymanie równowagi było wyjątkowo ważne.

– Harry – powiedziała Narcyza, chwilę później odrywając wzrok od McGonagall i najwyraźniej starając się udawać, że nigdy nawet na nią nie spojrzała. – Co u ciebie? Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej niż kiedyś.

Harry skrzywił się. _Naprawdę musiała ściągnąć na to uwagę pozostałych?_

– Starałem się pozostać w pełni sił, pani Malfoy – powiedział, tak uprzejmie jak tylko był w tym momencie w stanie, z jego własnym niepokojem i magią podskakującą w nim ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Wiem, że to jest ważne i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby stracić kontrolę nad rytuałem z tak prozaicznego powodu jak brak jedzenia czy snu.

Lucjusz szepnął coś do ucha swojej żony. Narcyza wysłuchała go z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi i kiwnięciem głowy, ale nie spróbowała nawet przekazać Harry'emu, co zostało powiedziane. Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

Draco położył mu dłoń na karku i ścisnął delikatnie.

– Uspokój się – szepnął. – Zrobimy to, a potem przekonam matkę, żeby zabrała nas do Floriana Fortescue. Przecież i tak jesteśmy tuż obok Pokątnej, a ta breja, którą przygotowują skrzaty domowe w Hogwarcie w żaden sposób nie może się równać _prawdziwym_ lodom.

Harry zachichotał wbrew sobie i pomimo wspomnienia o skrzatach domowych, po czym poderwał szybko wzrok. Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju otworzyły się drzwi, przez które weszła Gryzelda Marchbanks z kroczącą obok siebie _hanarz_ południowych goblinów.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała, kiwając innym głową. – Sztabki, o które pan prosił, czekają w pogotowiu. – Wskazała głową miejsce ponad ramieniem Harry'ego, a kiedy ten się obejrzał, dech mu zaparło na widok tej sterty metalu. Niektóre jej części faktycznie były monetami, choć nie w żadnej walucie znanej czarodziejskiemu światu, wiele jednak z tego to był po prostu metal, nad którym pracowali goblińscy rzemieślnicy i artyści, wyginając go w kształty, które pewnie miały dla nich znaczenie, nawet jeśli dla ludzkiego oka wydawały się bezsensowne.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, po czym poderwał wzrok, kiedy kolejne trzy świstokliki ściągnęły jeszcze trójkę ludzi. Najpierw pojawiła się Hawthorn, od razu wstając i odsuwając się zgrabnie z miejsca, do którego przyciągnęła ją jej moneta. Idąc, wbiła wzrok w Harry'ego, jakby się zastanawiała, czy może zdołał się jakoś uszkodzić od czasu, kiedy się widzieli ostatnim razem. Moody pojawił się zaraz po niej, warcząc cicho na widok Lucjusza i Hawthorn, którzy go z wyższością zignorowali. Tybalt podrzucał swoją różdżkę w ręku i uśmiechał się szeroko do wszystkich. Miał dzwoneczek przywiązany zaraz nad uchem, ale Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy to oznaczało cokolwiek konkretnego, czy też po prostu imitował z kpiną swojego wuja.

– Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – powiedział Harry, pochylając głowę. Jego niepokój uspokoił się nieco, kiedy zbliżył się do celu. Był stopniowo zastępowany teraz determinacją, a Harry miał wrażenie, że ta pewnie równa się szumowi krwi w jego uszach, który rozlegał się po każdym gwałtownym ruchu. – Wydaje mi się, że nie ma sensu tego dłużej przeciągać. – Spojrzał na _hanarz_ , tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, że gobliny nie potrzebują więcej czasu. Odpowiedział mu łagodny uśmiech i kliknięcie jej paznokci.

– Czekaliśmy już od stuleci – powiedziała. – Złożyłeś złotą przysięgę. Jesteśmy gotowi.

Harry kiwnął do niej, po czym podniósł dłoń. Niemal wszyscy podskoczyli, kiedy jego magia wylała się z jego ciała, podążając za ruchem ręki, kiedy wycinał w podłodze prostokąt. Gobliny tylko się przyglądały, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewały. Harry skupił się na tym, żeby boki prostokąta były sobie idealnie równe. To było ważne dla rytuału, do tego to była dobra rozgrzewka do wycinania skarbców, za które będzie musiał się za chwilę zająć.

– Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania? – zapytał, kiedy z podłogi zerwał się ostatni kamyk, a jego magia skończyła ciąć.

Nikt nie miał, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że Moody i Tybalt wyglądają, jakby się zastanawiali, do czego on jeszcze byłby, cholera, zdolny, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Harry wykonał gest i pozostali ruszyli się, żeby zająć swoje miejsca, które omówili bardziej szczegółowo po pierwszym spotkaniu: Draco stanął po drugiej stronie prostokąta, naprzeciw Harry'ego; Snape zaraz obok niego i naprzeciw McGonagall, ponieważ wspólnie mogli utrzymać w równowadze swoje własne strony, będąc najsilniejszym członkiem własnej; Hawthorn stanęła obok Snape'a i naprzeciw Tybalta, balansując wzajemną dzikość ich osobowości; Lucjusz obok Hawthorn i naprzeciw Gryzeldy Marchbanks, ponieważ jako jedyni odstawali tak bardzo osobowościami od wszystkich pozostałych; a Narcyza obok swojego męża i naprzeciw Moody'ego, co zostało pokierowane koniecznością przez wzgląd na intensywną niechęć, jaką Moody czuł wobec pozostałych mrocznych uczestników. Harry zajął swoje miejsce po swojej stronie prostokąta, z Fawkesem na swoim ramieniu i Regulusem gotowym w swoim umyśle.

Poczuł gwałtowną wibrację, kiedy wzór potrójnego przeplotu zamknął się i zwrócił na siebie uwagę rytuału. Magia już się w niego wlewała, albo być może wylewała się z niego; Harry przeczytał ostatnio tak wiele o rytuałach i teoretycznych kłótniach o to, czy zalewają inicjującego magią z zewnątrz, czy też po prostu zmieniają percepcję jego własnej siły, że już nie był pewien, czemu wierzyć. Potrójny przeplot przynajmniej był wzorem na tyle starym, że rytuał nie wymagał szczególnie wiele pracy przy adaptowaniu go do niego.

Nie, skomplikowaną częścią było wiązanie mocy innych czarodziejów – którą Harry musiał pokierować, jako inicjujący rytuał i jedyna osoba wśród obecnych, która jest powiązana w jakiś sposób ze wszystkimi innymi – oraz utworzenie miejsca, które zastąpi Gringotta. Och, no i samo przeniesienie sieci i przekonanie jej, że jest wciąż przypięta do goblinów.

Harry wyciągnął ręce, świadomy ciepła Fawkesa zaraz pod powiekami, Regulusa czekającego i dla odmiany nie marudzącego, czy goblinów, które niemal wszystkie już zdążyły się zebrać przy wejściu do tej obszernej sali. Sieć rozświetliła się ponad nimi, agresywna, biała rzecz, którą Harry już kiedyś widział. Tym razem wiedział o niej zawczasu, więc był w stanie uniknąć oślepienia.

Wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się, po czym rozwinął magię z samego środka siebie, wyciągając ją przed siebie, niczym bicz, niczym smoka.

 _Teraz._

Magia wypłynęła z niego i uderzyła Dracona, stojącego na przeciwnym krańcu prostokąta. Zachwiała się na moment. Byli zbalansowani przez ich więź i przez deklaracje swoich rodzin wobec Światła i Mroku, ale rytuał szukał osoby idealnej, mrocznej czarownicy, i nie był w stanie jej znaleźć.

Draco westchnął cicho, ale spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i utrzymał jego spojrzenie ze słabym uśmiechem. Jego zaufanie było bezgraniczne, a więź zbyt mocna, żeby dało się ją zignorować. Harry zobaczył, jak ta tworzy pierwszą podstawę wzoru między nimi, chwiejne połączenie, zabarwione ciemną zielenią po stronie Dracona i złotem po jego, po czym szarzejącą gdzieś po środku. Światło zamigotało i zatańczyło jednak, zanim wreszcie uspokoiło się na tych kolorach. Harry podejrzewał, że to było spowodowane jego nadmiernym użyciem mrocznych zaklęć w przeszłości.

Skupił się ze spokojem na tym, jak bardzo chciał, żeby ten rytuał wypalił jak należy, a więź się wzmocniła. _Dam sobie radę_ , powiedział sobie Harry. Jednorożce pokazały mu, że jego dusza jest koloru głębokiej zieleni, lśniącej złotem – kolorem wschodu słońca, kolorem Światła. Był obydwoma. Byłby w stanie równie dobrze odegrać jedną jak i drugą rolę.

Więź wzmocniła się ponownie i _zaśpiewała_ głęboką, muzyczną wibracją, która drgnęła całym pomieszczeniem i sprawiła, że czarodzieje i czarownice stojący we wzorze ponownie się wzdrygnęli. Fawkes zanucił kojąco. Harry się uśmiechnął.

Chwilę potem do muzyki przyłączył się delikatny dźwięk dzwonków, który sprawił, że Harry obrócił z zainteresowaniem głową, ale wrażenie zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Wzruszył ramionami. _Pewnie jakiś efekt poboczny rytuału, o którym nie słyszałem._

To w żaden sposób nie zdestabilizowało ich więzi, więc Harry sięgnął z kolei do Fawkesa i Regulusa, przemawiając tym razem słowami. Zaufanie, którym darzyli siebie nawzajem z Draconem biegło na tyle głęboko, że ich nie wymagało.

 _Feniksie, lojalny stworzeniu Światła, bezinteresowny filantropie mojej pracy_ vatesa. _Regulusie Blacku, niegdyś śmierciożerco, bracie mojego ojca chrzestnego..._ – żal zatrząsnął jego mentalnym głosem, ale Harry brnął niezmordowanie dalej – _głosie w mojej głowie, synu Mroku._

Usłyszeli go i odpowiedzieli, odpowiedź Fawkesa była głośna i wyraźna, a ta Regulusa zaledwie szeptem w kącie jego umysłu. Harry poczuł, jak wyskakuje z niego więź i tym razem ktoś westchnął głośno – miał wrażenie, że to była McGonagall. Harry zamrugał i zerknął w bok.

Ta więź była pomarańczowa i czarna, również zbiegająca się na środku w szarość i z jednej strony była połączona z gardłem Fawkesa. Jej drugi kraniec wybiegał z jego skroni. Harry przełknął ślinę. Potrafił zrozumieć, czemu to mogło być zaskakujące.

Ta więź również zaczęła śpiewać, czystą, niewinną melodią, która nagle zmieniła bieg i dodała zawodzącą nutę. Dzwonki znowu się rozległy, tym razem nieco głośniej, ale nikt poza nim nie zgłosił powodów do niepokoju, więc Harry uznał, że to musi być normalne dla tego rytuału.

Chwiejąc się lekko od potężnej mocy magii, która w tej chwili przez niego przebiegała, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Moody'ego i Narcyzę, najbliższej mu parze. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, samym wykrzywieniem ust. Moody burknął na niego – co nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Jego magiczne oko przyglądało się intensywnie Harry'emu, jakby starało się odkryć, w jaki sposób działała więź, która była połączona z jego głową.

– Alastorze Moody – powiedział na głos Harry. – Świetlisty czarodzieju, stary aurorze, pogromco śmierciożerców, mój dłużniku. Narcyzo Malfoy, córko domu Blacków, matko Dracona Malfoya, która nigdy nie została śmierciożerczynią, mroczna czarownico, lojalna tancerko.

Ta więź utworzyła się bez muzyki, ale z gniewnym pomrukiem. Harry uznał, że to musiało zrodzić się z faktu, że naprzeciw sobie biły tak bardzo sprzeczne ze sobą dusze. Na końcu Narcyzy pojawiła się senna szarość, przepleciona gdzieniegdzie czarnymi pasmami. Na końcu Moody'ego była to agresywna, czysta żółć, która przypominała Harry'emu zabarwione Veritaserum. Jak w innych przypadkach, kolory schodziły się na środku w szarości. Cienka nitka odbiegła od tej więzi, owijając się wokół prawego nadgarstka Harry'ego.

Brzęczenie ucichło, a głębokie uderzenie dzwonu zatrzęsło komnatą. Harry odczekał, aż jego echa ustaną, po czym podniósł wzrok na kolejną parę. Madam Marchbanks wyglądała na zadowoloną i pełną nadziei, choć Harry był niemal pewien, że stara się ukryć ze swoimi uczuciami. Lucjusz przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyższością, nie odsłaniając absolutnie żadnych emocji.

– Gryzeldo Marchbanks – powiedział Harry – świetlista czarownico, członkini starszyzny Wizengamotu, starsza od Albusa Dumbledore'a, przyjaciółko _hanarz_. Lucjuszu Malfoyu, mroczny czarodzieju, śmierciożerco, mój sojuszniku po odbyciu pełnego tańca sojuszu... – Mógłby spróbować powstrzymać to, co wymknęło mu się w następnej kolejności, ale rytuał przymuszał do wymówienia wszystkich tytułów, które akurat przyszły do głowy, więc wyciągnął te słowa z ust Harry'ego. – Bezczelny draniu.

Lucjusz podniósł brwi, mimo, że więź między nim a Madam Marchbanks pojawiła się ochoczo. Po jego stronie była koloru lśniącej czerni, być może zaledwie z sugestią fioletowego poblasku, koloru łusek węgierskiego rogogona. Po stronie Madam Marchbanks lśniła złotem i srebrem, a Harry jeszcze nie spotkał człowieka, który by mu w tym momencie tak bardzo przypominał jednorożca. Ich więź wycelowała w brew Harry'ego i tam się uczepiła.

Tym razem towarzyszący temu dzwon sprawił, że Hawthorn zachwiała się tak mocno, że niemal wyleciała ze swojego miejsca w rytuale. Harry zmarszczył brwi. _To naprawdę nie powinno mieć miejsca._ Zwrócił się z niepokojem w kierunku Hawthorn i Tybalta, a mówiąc, trzymał ściany pokoju na oku, zastanawiając się, czy nie było w nim jakichś pułapek, których nie wykrył, kiedy się na niego zdecydowali. Ale jakim cudem gobliny by o nich nic nie wiedziały? I czemu miałyby polecić mu użycie tego miejsca, gdyby o nich wiedziały?

– Tybalcie Starrise – odezwał się, a Tybalt się rozpromienił. – Synu Alby Starrise, doprowadzający Augustusa do szału, mój zadeklarowany sojuszniku, dziki, świetlisty czarodzieju. Hawthorn Parkinson, mroczna czarownico, Czerwona Śmierci, formalna sojuszniczko mojej rodziny, biegnąca pod światłem księżyca. – Poczuł, jak ich więź się napina i pojawia, a ostatnie słowa było mu niespodziewanie ciężko wypowiedzieć. Harry zmusił się do brnięcia dalej. _O tym_ akurat wiedział, że w miarę jak rytuał będzie dalej postępował, to będzie musiał przyjąć na siebie coraz więcej magii. To wciąż było nic w porównaniu do tego, co poczuje, kiedy już ukończy tworzenie wszystkich więzi i użyje ich do przeniesienia sieci goblinów. Zamknął na moment oczy, żeby pozwolić sobie wrócić do równowagi.

Ta więź zawyła, niczym Hawthorn polująca w czasie pełni, a po jej stronie okazała się być niespodziewanie jasna, choć Harry podejrzewał, że to równie dobrze może być blask odbity od ostrza miecza. Strona Tybalta błyszczała na przemian złotem i czernią, niczym pszczoła. Harry zachwiał się lekko, kiedy poboczna więź wystrzeliła od ich i wbiła mu się w serce, ale zdołał się utrzymać na nogach.

To uderzenie dzwonu sięgnęło go aż do kości, a Harry usłyszał syk, głęboki i wściekły, który mógłby wydać z siebie nadopiekuńczy strażnik. Poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się uważnie po pokoju, ale poza czekającymi goblinami – które nie wyglądały na zaskoczone – czy czekającymi na niego czarodziejami i czarownicami, którzy przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, nie było tu z nimi nikogo.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a i McGonagall i zaczął mówić. Syk pozostał, rosnąc na sile i zmierzając w ich kierunku. No cóż, zmierzy się z nim, jak ten się tu pojawi.

– Minerwo McGonagall, świetlista czarownico, potomkini Lady Calypso, wice dyrektorko, wybrana przyjaciółko. – Ostatnie słowa musiały się przecisnąć przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. Poczuł nagły nacisk wokół swojej głowy, jakby ktoś nałożył mu na nią żelazną koronę. Harry był w stanie wyczuć, że Regulus coś krzyczy, ale musiał pociągnąć dalej rytuał i nie był w stanie słuchać jego słów. – Severusie Snape'ie, mroczny czarodzieju, śmierciożerco, mistrzu eliksirów, ukochany opiekunie.

Więź pomiędzy Snape'em i McGonagall eksplodowała, pojawiając się, ciągnąc się potokiem głębokiej, trującej zieleni od strony Snape'a i spotykając głęboką czerwień ze strony McGonagall, zwijając się wokół siebie i strzelając, kiedy się prostowała, co było dźwiękiem jakby szczęknięcie zębami czy uderzeniem pazurów o kamień. Drugorzędna więź wyskoczyła z tej i owinęła się wokół lewego nadgarstka Harry'ego.

Tym razem od brzęku dzwonu Harry'ego rozbolała głowa, a syk wzmógł się na sile. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył, jak przez więź pełznie ku niemu fantomowy bazyliszek, prosto w kierunku jego lewego nadgarstka.

Harry momentalnie poczuł się głupio, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. _Salazar Slytherin narzucił tę sieć. Oczywiście, że upewnił się, że nikt jej tak po prostu kiedyś nie zniszczy._

Bazyliszek z chwili na chwilę robił się coraz bardziej obecny, wąż z ciemnofioletowymi łuskami i lśniącymi, żółtymi oczami. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i poczuł, że się trzęsie. Nie był jeszcze na tyle prawdziwy, żeby go zniszczyć, ale niebawem się stanie, a wtedy będzie mógł bez problemu pozabijać wszystkich wkoło.

Istniała jednak jedna sprawa, której Slytherin nie mógł za nic przewidzieć względem tego, kto spróbuje zniszczyć tę sieć, więc Harry postanowił teraz wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść i zasyczał na bazyliszka w wężomowie.

– Co to ma znaczyć? Czy zwierzątko Slytherina skrzywdzi tego, kto posiada talent Slytherina?

Bazyliszek miotnął agresywnie, jak z bicza, karkiem, po czym zamknął oczy. Harry był poniekąd świadomy wrzasków pozostałych i srebrnych błysków obok siebie, które prawdopodobnie pochodziły od goblińskich strzał. Więzi jednak pozostały nienaruszone. Harry i pozostali minęli już punkt rytuału, w którym można ich było ruszyć z miejsca. Nitka pochodząca z więzi ciągnącej się między Snape'em a McGonagall owinęła się ciasno wokół jego lewego nadgarstka, na tyle mocno, że odcięła mu tam krążenie. Bazyliszek leżał w prostokącie pomiędzy stronami Światła i Mroku – długi na zaledwie jakichś dziesięć stóp, gdzie mu tam było do bestii z Komnaty Tajemnic – i syczał na niego cicho.

– _Proszę o wybaczenie. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w stanie z nami rozmawiać. Powiedziano mi, że jeśli ktoś zakłóci moje legowisko, to mam pełne prawo zjeść tę osobę. Mój pan mi tak powiedział_ – dodał wąż, zupełnie jakby atakowanie wężoustego było tak koszmarnym naruszeniem etykiety, że tylko w ten sposób był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć.

Harry poczuł, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się wbrew jego woli. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co Sylarana albo Wielu miałoby do powiedzenia na temat węża tak skorego do zwinięcia się wokół czyichś stóp i przyjęcia wężoustego jako swojego pana, zamiast partnera.

– Twój pan od dawna nie żyje – powiedział. – A ja chcę zmienić miejsce twojego pobytu. Zamieszkujesz sieć, prawda?

– _Domenę pająka_ – powiedział bazyliszek. – _Tak. I tej domeny nie da się zniszczyć. Mój pan mi tak powiedział._ – Kiwał się nieco szybciej na boku, a fałszywe powieki, które przesłaniały jego mordercze spojrzenie, pulsowały, iskrząc się światłem. Harry podejrzewał, że wąż miał coraz większe problemy z opanowaniem impulsu otwarcia ich i spojrzenia na kogoś.

– Zmieniam tę domenę – powiedział. – Nie zniszczę jej. Jeśli mi pomożesz, to pozostawię cię przy życiu. Jeśli nie, to zginiesz. Rozumiesz mnie? Nic do ciebie nie mam, ale nie pozwolę ci się skrzywdzić, ani kogokolwiek wokół mnie.

– _Czemu nie?_ – zażądał bazyliszek. – _Nie wszyscy są z Mroku, a tylko jeden z nich potrafi ze mną rozmawiać._

Harry zerknął w kierunku Lucjusza, ledwie widocznego ponad zwiniętym cielskiem bazyliszka. Lucjusz miał w tym momencie bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy. Z całą pewnością był w stanie zrozumieć tę wymianę zdań, ale wyglądało na to, że nie bardzo wiedział, jak się czuć pod tym względem.

– Bo ja tak mówię – powiedział Harry. – I jestem w stanie cię zabić. Czy naprawdę potrzeba ci lepszych powodów? Oferuję ci wybór, a to więcej, niż twój pan zrobił dla ciebie, kiedy cię umieszczał w tej sieci.

– _Rozumiem_ – syknął łagodnie bazyliszek. – _Wolę pomóc. To takie wspaniałe uczucie, być znowu realnym, móc czuć i słyszeć. Pozwól mi zostać. Pomogę._

Harry nie był pewien, czy wąż w ogóle będzie _w stanie_ pomóc, ponieważ dodanie trzynastej osoby do rytuału przechyliłoby równowagę na rzecz Mroku.

– Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział. – Bądź w pogotowiu, gdybym potrzebował pomocy.

Bazyliszek przemknął się zgrabnie, wyślizgując ze środka prostokąta – przekraczając ograniczenia rytuału bez zakłócania go, ponieważ wciąż był częścią sieci, a nie częścią powiązaną z innymi więzami – po czym zwinął się w kłębek za Harrym.

– Nie otwieraj oczu – dodał Harry, przypominając sobie w porę, że w takiej pozycji nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć bazyliszka i sprawdzić, czy ten nie postanowił zacząć patrzeć na pozostałych uczestników, po czym zwrócił uwagę na nić otaczającą jego lewy nadgarstek.

Musiał użyć nieco siły, ale po chwili udało mu się poluźnić jej uścisk, tak, że teraz zaledwie go muskała, jak pozostałe. Harry podejrzewał, że przynajmniej część jej oporu pochodziła od Snape'a, który krzywił się na niego groźnie i prawdopodobnie pragnął zniszczyć bazyliszka. Harry rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, po czym ściągnął swoją uwagę na więzi na swoich nadgarstkach, wokół brwi, sercu, skroni i wreszcie na grubej linie, która wybiegała z samego środka jego piersi, zaraz pod nicią powiązaną z jego sercem, i łączyła go z Draconem.

To zadanie było zbyt ważne i zbyt delikatne, żeby mógł sobie pozwolić na choć odrobinę nieuwagi i rozpraszać się w ten sposób.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym wyrzucił swoją magię do przodu, a potem na boki i w górę, w dół, na lewo i na prawo. Sześć więzi zalśniło i pojaśniało gwałtownie, a potem Harry zobaczył, jak wszystkie zbiegły się w równie potężną stertę pod jego powiekami, a ich kolory zaczęły się ze sobą mieszać.

Pochwycił je i złączył ze sobą nawzajem, wszystkie na raz, na każdy sposób w jaki dwanaście osób mogło być ze sobą powiązane, siebie do Hawthorn, Fawkesa do Dracona, Moody'ego do Lucjusza, McGonagall do Madam Marchbanks, Narcyzę do Regulusa, Tybalta do Snape'a, siebie do Lucjusza, McGonagall do Hawthorn, Narcyzę do Tybalta...

Zrobił z siebie skrzyżowanie tych wszystkich dróg, zmuszają swoje myśli do utrzymania miliardów przepięknych wzorów, które tworzyły mu się w głowie. Jego własna magia wzniosła się, żeby przejąć na siebie coraz to więcej i więcej tego obowiązku, wspomagając więzi, utrzymując je, kojąc pozostałych uczestników i nie dając im spanikować z powodu nagłej intymności, pomagając im zapamiętać wzory, zamiast pozwolić im oszaleć z powodu tego, jak wiele ich było. Pojawiało się ich coraz więcej, a on był gotów dać im jeszcze więcej. Sam rytuał też pomagał, oczywiście, tłocząc mu układy do głowy, podpowiadając, co powinien zrobić w następnej kolejności i ciągnąc za jego magię.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, kiedy wydawało mu się, że wreszcie miał co trzeba. Wszystkie te więzi, wszystkie możliwe podobieństwa między nimi i wszystkie różnice wygładzone i nakłonione do ukrycia za podobieństwami, drżały i lśniły mu przed oczami. Znał w tym momencie myśli każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja, przebywającego z nim w tej chwili w tej sali, a poprzez umysł Madam Marchbanks poznał również myśli wszystkich goblinów.

Właśnie dlatego, po części, to był rytuał Światła, oczywiście, poza faktem, że trzeba było się przy nim uciec do współpracy. Wymagał zaufania od wielu mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy byli dumni i przyzwyczajeni do załatwiania wszystkiego w pojedynkę, nigdy nie poddaliby się przed innym, w dodatku inicjator musiał mieć w sobie siłę woli, która pozwoliłaby mu oprzeć się pokusie zajrzenia do umysłów innych.

Harry przytrzymał przed sobą kulę utworzoną z myśli ich wszystkich i zastanawiał się, czy tak to właśnie wygląda, kiedy jest się Świetlistym Panem, _prawdziwym_ Świetlistym Panem, a nie tą żałosną imitacją, którą był Dumbledore, żyjąc z chwili na chwilę pośród swojej mocy, nieustannie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ona wpływa na innych.

Potem się uśmiechnął. _Nie. Ponieważ nawet Świetliści Panowie uciekają się do przymuszenia, jeśli uważają, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Tak to właśnie wygląda, kiedy jest się_ mną _, odgrywającym rolę Światła w środku tego konkretnego rytuału._

Znał wzory. Pozwolił sobie spędzić jeszcze chwilę na samym oddychaniu.

Następnie wezwał swoją magię, wezwał ją w sposób, którego nie robił od czasu swojej walki z Tomem Riddle'em podczas drugiego roku, wyciągał ze środka siebie coraz więcej i więcej, rozlewając ją na stertę monet, które leżały w pogotowiu w kącie pokoju, a potem na sieć goblinów, a potem na kamienne ściany komnaty.

A monety, sieć i kamienie mu odpowiedziały.

Poczuł, jak monety się podnoszą i zaczynają kręcić wokół siebie, pośpiesznie układając się w dokładne linie. Chwilę potem jego magia poszerzyła perspektywę jego umysłu, tak że był w stanie pojąć to, co zwykle nie byłoby możliwe, czy też możliwe wyłącznie w bardzo konkretnych momentach w jego życiu, i zrozumiał, że monety podróżowały na ścieżkach, które zwykle mijały w Gringotcie. Imitowały przekazywanie ich z rąk czarodziejów do pazurów goblińskich, z banku i wynoszenie poza jego obręb. To było niezbędne do zmiany położenia sieci, ponieważ ta odnawiała się za każdym razem, kiedy w banku załatwiane były jakiekolwiek interesy, więc wzmacniało ją każde podjęcie pieniędzy, czy złożenie ich w skarbcu.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma co sobie robić złudzeń na to, że zdoła stworzyć wszystkie ścieżki transakcji, które odbyły się w ciągu ostatnich stuleci, odkąd Slytherin utworzył tę sieć. To nie miało znaczenia. Jedyne, o co mu w tym momencie chodziło, to przekonać sieć, że to prawdziwy bank.

Sieć zadrżała, po czym zaczęła się ruszać. Harry uchylił nieco powieki i zobaczył, jak biały blask, otaczający gobliny, podnosi się niczym wschód słońca, coraz wyżej i wyżej, oczyszczając powietrze wokół uczestników rytuału. Sieć wznosiła się, puszczając ich z własnej woli, przenosząc się i owijając z zainteresowaniem wokół monet. Same gobliny nie robiły w tym momencie niczego interesującego. Iluzja pracujących pieniędzy była dla sieci znacznie ciekawsza.

Harry poczuł, jak jego umysł, czy może bardziej jego magia, zaczyna się nadwyrężać. To oczywiste, że nie był w stanie utrzymać tych wszystkich wzorów na raz w swojej pamięci. Magia jednak była w stanie utrzymać więzi rytuału, które dały mu dość mocy, żeby podnieść sieć i utworzyć ścieżki dla pieniędzy, które zainteresowały ją na tyle, że ta zmieniła miejsce. Harry nie czuł się w tym momencie do końca jak człowiek. Podejrzewał, że jak już wszystko dobiegnie końca, to też nie będzie w stanie do końca przypomnieć sobie, jak się w tym momencie czuł, w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie był w stanie do końca przypomnieć sobie wszystkiego, czego doświadczył w Labiryncie.

Poprosił swoją magię o więcej.

Poczuł, jak jego serce uderza raz znacznie mocniej, ale magia odpowiedziała mu, wynurzając się z samej jego głębi, wnosząc się i wylewając z jego zapasów. Harry sięgnął ku kamiennym ścianom i zaczął w nich ryć podobizny skarbców.

Kamienne odłamki przeleciały mu przed twarzą, co widział, kiedy tylko był w stanie cokolwiek przed sobą zobaczyć. Jego wzrok pulsował, pojawiając się i zanikając, czasem pokazując mu co się działo w pokoju, czasem pokazując mu, co się działo _za nim_ – sieć, unoszącą się wokół monet i przyglądającą się im z fascynacją – a czasem pokazując mu tą potężną kulę wszystkich więzi zebranych razem, ich magii i zaufania. Harry był w stanie to znieść, choć czuł, jak jego oddech staje się coraz cięższy i chrapliwy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jego magia może się wyczerpać zanim z tym wszystkim skończy.

 _Czego magia nie może, tam wola musi._

Harry wycelował swoją wolę i wypchnął ją przed siebie. Ostatnie ze skarbców zostały już wyryte, a on pamiętał, co mu powiedziała _hanarz_. Każde użycie klucza w skarbcu też wzmacniało sieć.

Sięgnął przed siebie, bez wahania narzucając urok, a jego wizja i świat były stabilne, choć tętniące, niczym serce, powtarzające to, co widział, w narzuconych z góry wzorach, _więzi, monety, sieć, iluzje_...

Narzucona iluzja wyglądała jak metalowe drzwi, umieszczone przed wejściami do skarbców, a potem stworzyła sobie klucze. Harry przywiązał do nich urok i obserwował z rozbawieniem, kiedy klucze wzięły się do pracy, "otwierając" wejścia do skarbców, a następnie "zamykając" je z powrotem, co stanowiło znakomitą grę marionetek, której celem było zwrócenie na sobie uwagi sieci. Harry dyszał już ciężko z przemęczenia, ale naprawdę bawiła go ironia implementowania czegoś, co technicznie rzecz biorąc było mroczną magią, przez wzgląd na jej zwodniczość, w samym środku świetlistego rytuału.

Sieć odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na skarbce i Harry poczuł, jak ta się wije i rozwijają się z niej białe macki. Jej głównym zadaniem nie było zniewolenie goblinów, ale wzmacnianie się poprzez pilnowanie, żeby w banku w dalszym ciągu przechodziły transakcje. Slytherin położył na to nacisk, budując ją, przez co sprawił, że pozornie niemożliwym stało się uwolnienie południowych goblinów bez zamykania samego Gringotta.

Teraz jednak to działało wbrew jego intencjom. Ta sieć nie miała własnego umysłu, nie była świadoma, była stworzeniem stworzonym z fascynacji i płytkich emocji. Poruszyła się, powoli, powoli, w kierunku przelatujących monet i fantomowych drzwi.

Harry poczuł, że ramiona mu drżą. Powiedział sobie, że to też musi być tylko iluzja. Czuł, jak jego ciało się nadwyręża, zwłaszcza w okolicach jego piersi, ale przecież tak naprawdę niczego nie podnosił. Zwinął coraz więcej i więcej magii, wyciągając ją z siebie i kusząc nią sieć.

Sieć _skoczyła_.

Harry krzyknął, kiedy jej kosmyki kompletnie odwinęły się ze wszystkich goblinów, po czym owinęły się wokół nowej iluzji banku. Poruszył się, idealnie zgrywając wszystko ze sobą, pozwalając sieci usadowić się w nowym miejscu i zanucić szczęśliwie, po czym podniósł kulę wymieszanych więzi, całej tej złączonej ze sobą magii, po czym cisnął nią w sam środek iluzji.

Wylądowała, magia podarowana z własnej woli, poświęcona z własnej woli, która w oryginalnym rytuale przywiązałaby klątwę do nowego ochotnika. Tutaj jednakże podarowała iluzji banku serce i sprawiła, że ta pozostanie już w tym miejscu na zawsze. Harry czuł, jak "wiara" sieci wzmacnia się i stabilizuje, przez co wiedział, że gobliny już pozostaną wolne.

Westchnął z ulgą.

– _Dziękuję. To był piękny pokaz magii. Tęskniłem za magią. A teraz wrócę do chronienia sieci, bo to zlecił mi mój pan._

Harry podniósł wzrok, mrugając i zobaczył jak bazyliszek mknie w kierunku nowo ułożonej sieci. Im bardziej się od nich oddalał, tym mniej zdawał się być prawdziwy, pozostawiając za sobą wśród sieci delikatne, purpurowe kosmyki i mgnienie żółtych oczu, na widok których Harry'ego wciąż przechodził dreszcz. Wreszcie owinął się wokół sieci i zniknął.

Harry zdobył się na zmęczony uśmiech. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje naruszyć teraz sieć południowych goblinów, może nawet po to, żeby ją przenieść z powrotem na nich, to na drodze stanie im bazyliszek, który albo zabije ich spojrzeniem, albo po prostu pożre zanim zdołają cokolwiek z tym zrobić. A to było niezwykle nieprawdopodobne, żeby Voldemort, jedyny poza nim wężousty w Brytanii, przejął się czymś takim na tyle, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

Teraz jednak musiał się odwrócić i zająć innymi sprawami, ponieważ jeszcze nie skończył.

Harry sięgnął przed siebie i zaczął ostrożnie rozplątywać więzi, które były z nim połączone, idąc tym razem w odwrotnym kierunku. Syczące wierzgnięcie i więź, połączona z jego lewym nadgarstkiem puściła, a McGonagall i Snape rozluźnili się ze zmęczeniem. Wycie i Hawthorn z Tybaltem zamrugali na siebie nawzajem, jakby nie byli pewni, co się właśnie stało. Ryk i Lucjusz i Madam Marchbanks odstąpili od siebie z podobnymi minami wyrażającymi czystą odrazę. Brzęczenie i Narcyza razem z Moodym byli wolni; Moody okazał więcej ulgi od Narcyzy, kiedy zwiększyli między sobą dystans.

Fawkes wydał z siebie trel, pomagając Harry'emu poluźnić więź między nim a Regulusem. Regulus westchnął.

 _Dzięki bogom. Ten feniks bez przerwy na mnie śpiewał. Nie mam pojęcia jak ty to znosisz, zwłaszcza teraz, jak już się z tobą związał._

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym syknął z bólu, spowodowanego tym ruchem – nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak strasznie spięte były wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele – po czym sięgnął w kierunku więzi, która łączyła go z Draconem. Choć nie myślał specjalnie o drugim chłopcu, kiedy byli razem powiązani, Harry wiedział, że ten rytuał byłby bez niego niemożliwy, więc spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Ta stateczna, fundamentalna więź zaufania była dokładnie tym, co pozwoliło mu zrobić wszystko inne.

Draco położył delikatnie dłoń na więzi. Harry zadrżał. To było zupełnie, jakby ta ręka sięgnęła wprost do jego piersi i nacisnęła na jego serce. To uczucie... może nie było dobre, ale za to szalenie _słodkie_.

– Czy to nie mogłoby zostać? – szepnął Draco. Harry słyszał go bardzo wyraźnie, mimo dzielącej ich odległości. – Nie przeszkadzałoby mi.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową, uśmiechnął się i poluźnił więź. Zauważył pełną rozczarowania minę Dracona, zanim ten się odwrócił, ale był pewien, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Zamęczyliby się nawzajem z Draconem, gdyby mieli żyć w tak wielkiej intymności. W porównaniu to tego, empatia Dracona byłaby niczym.

Harry wykorzystał moment, w którym rytuał wciąż brzęczał i nucił wokół niego, żeby spojrzeć na stojącą w pobliżu drzwi _hanarz_. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz takiej radości, że nawet on, z całym swoim brakiem doświadczenia w odczytywaniu goblińskiej mimiki, był w stanie ją zrozumieć. Pochyliła lekko przed nim głowę. Wcześniej potwierdziła Harry'emu, że ona i jej ludzie nie zrobią żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Z początku będą utrzymywać interesy Gringotta w ruchu, jak zawsze. Powoli jednak, zaczną zmieniać swoją pozycję w stosunkach, w jakich stoją z czarodziejami. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie były wolne, mogły sobie pozwolić na działanie tak powoli, jak tylko im się podobało. To sieć i brak możliwości podjęcia wyboru podczas przybijania układów z czarodziejami, czyniła ich wcześniej tak zniecierpliwionymi.

Harry wyszeptał słowa, które zakończą rytuał.

– W imię wschodu słońca, ten rytuał dobiegł końca, a transfer przebiegł pomyślnie.

Brzęczenie w jego głowie skończyło się wraz z wycofaniem się mocy, uciekającej z niego niczym woda, a poszerzone sztucznie rozmiary jego umysłu skurczyły się gwałtownie. Harry opadł na kolana, trzęsąc się. Wszystko go tak strasznie bolało. Był w stanie _wyczuć_ , że jego płuca zmuszają się do ruchu, żeby nabrać wystarczająco dużo powietrza, a wszystko przed jego oczami pływało i rozmywało się. Wiedział, że to typowe objawy magicznego wycieńczenia, takiego samego, jakiego doświadczył podczas pierwszego roku, kiedy pomógł Connorowi podczas gry w quidditcha.

Usłyszał, że Snape warczy coś na kogoś i miał tylko niemrawą nadzieję, że jego opiekun nie zranił czyichś uczuć, kiedy podnosił go z ziemi.

Zrobił to, po co tu przyszedł. Gobliny były wolne, a on nadwyrężył się, sięgając po wszystko co miał, żeby je uwolnić. To oznaczało, że nie miał już żadnego powodu, żeby pozostać tego dnia przytomnym. _Naprawdę_ zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, bez żadnego samolubnego powstrzymywania się.

Harry osunął się w sen, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że się uśmiecha. Naprawdę nie znał lepszego powodu do wykończenia samego siebie.


	71. Interludium: Ponad przestworzem mkniesz

Podkreślone wersy cytują tutaj wiersz Percy'ego Shelleya, "Do skowronka".

 **Interludium: Ponad przestworzem mkniesz**

 _1 czerwca 1995_

 _Drogi Potterze,_

Witaj! Co tam u ciebie? Śniły ci się może ostatnio placki z jagodami? Mój pan bez przerwy budzi mnie akurat, kiedy mam sięgnąć po swój, więc wyznam ci, że moje usta strasznie tęsknią za smakiem jagód, niemal równie mocno co za smakiem krwi.

Ale to nie po to chciałem do ciebie napisać. Jestem pewien, że w ogóle nie obchodzą cię spragnieni jagód śmierciożercy. Obchodzi cię pewnie krew i mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie mi dane zaznać z twojej różdżki Crucio, bo chcę się przekonać, czy posmak, jaki mi po nim pozostaje w ustach, przy tobie będzie inny od tego, z jakim pozostawiają mnie mój pan i nasza Pani Bólu.

Nie, piszę do ciebie, żeby cię poinformować o trzech sprawach. Wszystkie są ważne, więc powinieneś poświęcić im szczególną uwagę. Możliwe jednak, że właśnie zezuję na ciebie po drugiej stronie pergaminu. Przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda? Często siadam z listami, które otrzymuję, i staram się wyobrazić sobie mimikę tych, którzy mi je wysłali. Nigdy nie jestem pewien, czy mam rację.

Po pierwsze, to, co udało ci się osiągnąć do tej pory, jest całkiem imponujące. Wyżej wciąż i wyżej jeszcze od ziemi odlatujesz niczym podsycany tłuszczem ogień; w ciemnym błękicie skrzydełkami bijesz, a śpiew twój wznosi się, gdy mkniesz ponad przestworzem. Tak śpiewał poeta, którego serce nie spłonęło, ten sam, który jeszcze przed ukończeniem dziewiętnastego roku życia śpiewał o rewolucji i który zginął, będąc niespełna dwukrotnie starszy od ciebie, tonąc w narowistej wodzie. Imponujące dokonania, jak na kogoś tak młodego, a twoje własne serce też się wznosi, śpiewając podobną pieśń, jak podejrzewam. Powinno. Lato się zbliża, lato twojej duszy.

Naucz mnie choć pół radości, którą twój umysł posiada. Chciałbym, żebyś był w stanie to zrobić. Wówczas moje własne szaleństwo zaznałoby nieco ukojenia.

Po drugie, powinieneś zawsze obserwować słońce. Zawsze. Chociaż z drugiej strony, może jednak powinieneś się przyglądać księżycowi. A może chodziło o gwiazdy? Obawiam się, że te rzeczy zawsze mi się mylą. Pełne zgrozy ostrzeżenia nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną. Z drugiej jednak strony, naprawdę dobrze sobie radzę z zadawaniem bólu i graniem w gry.

Wszystko jest grą, Potter. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

Po trzecie, chciałbym cię gdzieś zaprosić. Czas spotkania nie ma znaczenia; poinformuję cię o nim w którymś z następnych listów. Ale miejsce już jest istotne i bardzo bliskie memu sercu. Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać na tej plaży w Northumberlandzie, na której po raz pierwszy razem tańczyliśmy.

Powiedz mi, że się na niej pojawisz. Może nawet przyniesiesz ze sobą jagódki? Albo krew? Oba będą dobre.

Zawsze w grze,

 _Evan Rosier_


	72. O jedno poświęcenie za dużo

Ten rozdział jest... dziwny. Nie wyszedł mi do końca tak, jak planowałam. Jest dziwny i za bardzo samoświadomy. Ale robi to, co do niego należało.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty ósmy:** **O jedno poświęcenie za dużo**

Draco opierał się o ścianę na zewnątrz klasy i czekał cierpliwie. Mógłby wejść do środka, żeby znaleźć się bliżej Harry'ego, ale Harry po prostu opowiadał teraz uczniom innych domów historię, którą Draco już znał. Draco dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że mniej by się cieszył z towarzystwa Harry'ego, będąc nieustannie zirytowanym, że ci wszyscy inni ludzie też się z tego cieszą.

Poza tym, fakt, że trzymał się już z dala od Harry'ego przez cały dzień, tylko doda wagi jego prośbie.

W miarę, jak słuchał, lekcja uległa zmianie. Teraz Harry uczył innych prostych zaklęć pojedynkowych, pozornie dlatego, że ich rozkład zajęć z obrony przed mroczną magią był koszmarnie chaotyczny przez to, że w ciągu jednego roku mieli już dwóch nauczycieli – a trzeci będzie musiał przejąć te zajęcia w następnym roku, kiedy Karkarow będzie musiał wrócić do Durmstrangu. Draco znał prawdę, oczywiście, ponieważ Harry mu ją wyznał, kiedy go o to zapytał. Connor podobno usłyszał od Kruma, że podczas trzeciego zadania reprezentantom przyda się rozległa wiedza na temat zaklęć pojedynkowych. Chcąc się ukryć z tą wiedzą, Connor poprosił Harry'ego, żeby ten uczył go podczas ich wspólnych zajęć.

Draco nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed przysunięciem bliżej drzwi i zerknięciem na Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć, czego on ich teraz uczy.

Bratu Harry'ego akurat udało się odbić proste zaklęcie tnące swoim zaklęciem tarczy. Zaśmiał się tak głośno, że wszyscy wokół podskoczyli, zupełnie jakby coś tak prostego faktycznie było warte zwracania na to uwagi. Harry stał naprzeciw niego, uśmiechając się i kręcąc głową.

Draco też się uśmiechnął i przechylił lekko głowę, tak żeby więcej słońca z emocji Harry'ego mogło paść na jego twarz. Tak niewiele Harry'emu trzeba było do szczęścia. Draco uważał, jakąś częścią swojego umysłu, że Harry naprawdę powinien znaleźć sobie coś lepszego do roboty – podczas tych zajęć nie był w stanie wykorzystać nawet jednej dziesiątej swojej mocy, bo otaczający go uczniowie byli na to za słabi – ale był zdystansowany i śnięty przez kilka dni po wykonaniu z powodzeniem rytuału, który wyzwolił południowe gobliny. Należało mu się teraz trochę radości.

Harry zatańczył następnie przed Pomyluną Lovegood, zachęcając ją do poświęcenia mu uwagi i odbicia jego zaklęcia tnącego swoim zaklęciem tarczy. Pomyluna rzuciła tylko pół zaklęcia, po czym zaczęła z rozmarzeniem rozmawiać ze swoim szalikiem i Harry był zmuszony do wycofania zaklęcia. Momentalnie jego emocje przeskoczyły na niepokój, co było niczym miotnięcie Draconowi śnieżną zawieruchą prosto w twarz. Następnie jego emocje się uspokoiły, a on sam pokręcił głową i podszedł do Smitha i Granger, którzy najwyraźniej pogodzili się jakoś w międzyczasie, kiedy Draco akurat nie patrzył.

Draco spiął ramiona. _Naprawdę chciałbym go po prostu stamtąd wyciągnąć na siłę. Ale zaczekam. Będę cierpliwy. Jak tylko usłyszy, czego od niego chcę, to wiem, że będzie potrzebował kilku godzin, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Lepiej, żebym go teraz zostawił w spokoju, to się nie zirytuje za to, że za wcześnie na niego naciskam._

Draco czekał, w bezruchu i cierpliwie, mimo, że musiał kilkakrotnie przeżuć swój język, żeby się nie odezwać, jak Harry odpowiadał z głębokim spokojem na bezczelne komentarze Smitha. Draco był ekspertem w odczytywaniu Harry'ego w sposób, w jaki nikt inny nie był w stanie tego zrobić w tej klasie i widział, że ten spokój jest równie fałszywy co jego własna cierpliwość. Ramiona Harry'ego wciąż się spinały, a on bez przerwy zmuszał się do spokoju i uspokojenia swojego głosu.

 _Chyba się na to zgodzi_ , pomyślał z nadzieją Draco. _Merlin jeden wie, że potrzebuje tego równie mocno co ja._

Wreszcie inni uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać klasę, żeby udać się na obiad, ale nie zrobili tego, póki nie zapytali Harry'ego o więcej zajęć następnego dnia. Harry żachnął się, mówiąc, że sam musi się przygotować do egzaminów w bibliotece. Draco przymrużył oczy. _Robi to już od tygodnia i zawsze potem wygląda bladziej._

 _Nie tym razem._

Kilka osób rzuciło mu dziwne spojrzenia, kiedy go mijali, ale Draco ich zignorował. Jedyny uczeń, którego opinia go interesowała, planował pozostać w sali, póki nikogo poza nim już w niej nie będzie. To było oczywiste z jego zachowania, ale oznaczało też, że Draco po prostu będzie musiał poczekać do chwili, kiedy wszyscy inni się wreszcie zmyją.

Harry wreszcie wyjrzał przez drzwi, dobre pięć minut po tym, jak jego brat i ryża łasica udali się na obiad, przerzucając między sobą szczeniackie, gryfońskie dowcipy. Rozejrzał się dokoła i podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył Dracona. Draco wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

– Mogłeś wejść do środka, wiesz – powiedział Harry po kilku chwilach ciszy. – Nikomu by to nie przeszkadzało.

Draco westchnął.

– Chcę cię o coś poprosić – powiedział. – Coś, co powinno być powiedziane w prywatności, a nie wiem, czy byśmy ją mieli, gdybym wszedł do klasy. – Przyjrzał się spiętej, bladej twarzy Harry'ego i kiwnął głową, w pełni przekonany, że to pomoże Harry'emu równie mocno co jemu samemu.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Czy tu chodzi o twój prezent urodzinowy, Draco? Tak, _wiem_ , że jutro są twoje urodziny. Nie powiem ci, co dla ciebie mam.

– Tu chodzi o moje urodziny – przyznał Draco – ale tym razem chcę cię poprosić o bardzo specyficzny prezent.

Harry podniósł brwi.

– Nie ufasz mi, że znajdę dla ciebie coś, co ci się spodoba?

Draco właściwie miał po cichu nadzieję, że Harry jeszcze nie miał dla niego prezentu. Chciwość uderzyła o jeszcze silniejszą chciwość. Tak w gruncie rzeczy, to chciał obu prezentów i gdyby tylko miał jakąkolwiek gwarancję, że udałoby mu się położyć łapę na obu na raz...

Jednak silniejsza chciwość – która, jak powiedział sobie Draco, miała swoje korzenie między innymi w jego trosce o Harry'ego – wygrała. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu _naprawdę_ chcę czegoś, co tylko ty możesz dla mnie zrobić.

– Czyli o coś magicznego – podsumował Harry. – Nie sprowadzę ci nundu, Draco. Nie nauczę cię też, jak rzucać jedną klątwę na wielu ludzi na raz, żebyś mógł się mścić na tych, którzy cię irytują.

 _To by naprawdę było użyteczne._ Draco stłamsił tę tęsknotę.

– Nie, to nie to.

Harry kiwnął na niego głową.

– W porządku. Czego w takim razie chcesz?

Draco odkrył, że jednak nie tak łatwo było o to poprosić, kiedy wbite w niego były te wielkie, pytające oczy. Ale w miejscu, w którym zawiodła go odwaga, miłość i pragnienie przejęły stery.

– Chciałbym, żebyś stworzył między nami taką samą magiczną więź, jaką mieliśmy podczas rytuału, dzięki któremu uwolniłeś gobliny – powiedział. – Tylko na jeden dzień. Od północy dzisiaj do północy jutro. Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Harry pobladł jeszcze bardziej, a Draco zobaczył mgnienie zielonego światła, jedną ze zwykłych oznak tego, że Harry myśli o wycofaniu się. Draco powoli kiwnął głową. To dla niego przesądziło sprawę. Harry nie skończył wtedy tej więzi z jakiegokolwiek powodu, który byłby jakoś związany z Draconem. Zrobił to przez wzgląd na swój _własny_ strach, swój własny opór.

Draco utrzymał jego spojrzenie i czekał. Dobrze wiedział, czemu Harry był przerażony. Ta więź połączyła ich tak blisko, że dzielili między sobą fizyczne doznania, jak i emocje; Draco nawet otrzymał krótkie wrażenie tego, jakie to uczucie, być w posiadaniu tak wielkich ilości magii co Harry. To nie było coś, przed czym można się było ukryć, albo wycofać. Harry wciąż był bardzo skryty, odwracał wzrok, kiedy inni ludzie na niego patrzyli. Draco znał jego powody pod tym względem i ich nie podważał, ale nie rozumiał, czemu _on_ miałby być w jakikolwiek sposób odcięty. To _on_ złożył Harry'emu obietnice, że nigdy nie skrzywdzi jego matki i od tamtego czasu objął nią również jego ojca. _On_ nie chodził wkoło, zdradzając wszystkim tajemnice Harry'ego. _On_ czuł zaufanie Harry'ego podczas rytuału, solidne niczym kamień, tak głębokie, że nie potrzebowało nawet jego opisu, żeby utrwalić ich więź, w sposób, w jaki musiało to się wydarzyć z innymi. Uważał, że ta więź to będzie naprawdę dobry prezent na urodziny. Nie naciskał też za mocno Harry'ego swoją prośbą, ponieważ ta więź zostałaby zbudowana na czymś, co Harry już sam mu podarował.

Dałoby to też coś Draconowi, nawet jeśli byłoby to tylko na jeden dzień, coś, za czym tęsknił od czasu rytuału. Być może to było wyjątkowo niemalfoyowskie z jego strony, przyznać, jak głęboko ta godzina połączenia na niego oddziałała. Naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Przecież to nie tak, że Harry zaraz pogna do Lucjusza, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć.

Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli i nerwowo.

– Ja... czemu w ogóle tego chcesz, Draco? – zapytał.

Draco skrzywił się na niego.

– No dobra, teraz już zachowujesz się głupio, Harry. _Wiesz_ , czemu tego chcę. Rozumiem, że się boisz i... – gardło go piekło od wymówienia tego, ale tylko przez wzgląd na żal, nie dlatego, że mówił prawdę – ...jeśli naprawdę tego ode mnie chcesz, to wybiorę coś innego. Ale nie pozwolę ci tego uniknąć po prostu udawaniem idioty i twierdzeniem, że nie wiesz czegoś, z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. – Postukał go palcem w bok głowy. – Egzaminy się zbliżają, wiesz? Powinieneś popracować nad utrzymywaniem faktów w głowie, nie nad ignorowaniem ich, inaczej wymkną ci się z niej akurat w środku jakiegoś ważnego sprawdzianu.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale ten dźwięk był wyjątkowo pusty. Podniósł wzrok powoli, mrugając.

– Ja... pozwól mi o tym pomyśleć, dobrze, Draco? – zapytał.

To właśnie był ten okres kilku godzin, którego Draco oczekiwał. Kiwnął głową i wspólnie ruszyli na obiad. Draco zrównał swój krok z Harrym, ale nie podjął żadnych prób dotykania go. Od czasu Halloween stał się znawcą tematu w kwestii, kiedy powinien się wycofać, więc wiedział teraz, że próbę dotyku Harry uzna za niepotrzebny nacisk.

* * *

Harry przesuwał smętnie swój obiad po całym talerzu. Zwykle kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzała lazania, ale tym razem naprawdę nie miał na nic apetytu.

Zerknął szybko na Dracona, po czym wbił z powrotem wzrok w swój talerz. Draco jadł spokojnie, udając, że nic złego się nie stało. Wyraził swoją prośbę i Harry wiedział, że jej nie odwoła, o ile Harry go o to wprost nie poprosi. A Harry nie chciał tego robić.

 _Ale jeśli dopuszczę go tak blisko do siebie, to pewnie odkryje mój plan_ , pomyślał.

 _I dobrze_ , powiedział Regulus, zaskakując go tak, że Harry drgnął. Pokłócili się o to już tydzień temu i od tamtego czasu nieczęsto zaglądał do głowy Harry'ego. _To głupi plan. Mam nadzieję, że jak go znajdzie to ci przyłoży i zmusi do rozsądku._

 _Ale sam wiesz, że naprawdę nie ma innego wyjścia_ , pomyślał Harry, dźgając swoją lazanię ze złością. Milicenta zerknęła na niego wrogo, kiedy poleciało na nią kilka kropel sosu. Harry pochylił głowę i pozostał tak, póki się nie odwróciła. _Szukałem i szukałem. Mi też się to nie podoba, ale przecież północne gobliny też trzeba uwolnić, a ich sieci nie da się zdjąć inaczej._

 _Nie musisz tego robić tak szybko_ , upierał się przy swoim Regulus, powtarzając te same argumenty co w zeszłym tygodniu. _Gobliny mogą poczekać. Tylko dlatego, że ich kuzyni zostali uwolnieni wcale nie znaczy, że ci będą od ciebie oczekiwać wyzwolenia w miesiąc później. Możesz przeprowadzić pod tym względem więcej badań. Jedyne, co cię w tym momencie pogania, to twoje własne przekonanie o sprawiedliwości, nic innego, Harry._

Harry nie wiedział, co mógłby mu na to odpowiedzieć, ale nie sądził, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Uważał, że sprawiedliwie by było uwolnić w następnej kolejności północne gobliny, więc zaczął badać ich przywiązaną do rudymentów sieć i odkrył tylko jeden sposób na zdjęcie jej. Z tego samego powodu postanowił pomóc Connorowi z jego zaklęciami do pojedynków, spróbował się pogodzić ze swoim ojcem i zaprzyjaźnił się w ogóle z Draconem. Jego poczucie tego, co jest sprawiedliwe, zwykle miało rację.

Bał się jednak, że tak długo schodziło mu zastanawianie się nad prośbą Dracona dlatego, że sam też chciał, żeby to poczucie bliskiego przywiązania powróciło, ale to uczucie było tak koszmarnie głupie i beznadziejne, że czuł się strasznie niezręcznie na myśl, że miałby się poddawać w ten sposób własnym pragnieniom.

Zdołał wmusić w siebie trochę lazanii, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powie Draconowi.

A przynajmniej zastanawiał się nad konkretnymi słowami. Bo generalnie, to już wiedział.

* * *

Draco usiadł na swoim łóżku, majtając nogami i czekając, aż Harry nie wyjdzie z łazienki, i zastanawiał się, czemu wszystko w jego życiu musi być tak cholernie skomplikowane.

No dobra, może nie _wszystko_. Ale w tej chwili zarówno relacje z jego ojcem, jak i jego relacje z Harrym były skomplikowane, a to było naprawdę, cholera, aż _zanadto_.

Lucjusz wciąż był nie zadowolony z tego, że Draco udał się na noc Walpurgii. Malfoyowie tego nie robili. Nie tańczyli wokół jak idioci i nie wystawiali się na działanie dzikiej magii, która mogłaby sprawić, że zaczęliby się zachowywać jak idioci. Draco podejrzewał, że pewnie pozostawali w bezpiecznym zaciszu swoich domów i ignorowali dziki Mrok. Jego ojciec nigdy mu do końca nie wyjaśnił, co właściwie Malfoyowie robili w takich sytuacjach, tylko przekazał mu bardzo surowe nakazy względem tego, czego nie robili.

Draco odpisał mu bardzo niegrzecznie i ignorował swojego ojca, kiedy spotkali się w dzień, w którym zostały wyzwolone gobliny. Od tamtego czasu zapadła między nimi cisza. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później jeden z nich ją w końcu złamie, ale był zdeterminowany, że tym razem to nie będzie on. Jutro skończy piętnaście lat. Był już dość dorosły, żeby mieć coś do powiedzenia na temat tego, co mu wolno, a co nie. Jego ojciec wymagał od niego odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny odkąd Draco skończył siedem lat. Draco nie rozumiał, czemu akurat to jedno złamanie zasad miałoby być odstępem od tej reguły.

A Harry...

Draco położył się na swojej poduszce, założył ręce za głową i zamyślił się.

Może jednak trochę za mocno nacisnął Harry'ego, prosząc go o odnowienie tej więzi. Wszystko to było wciąż takie strasznie delikatne, tak bardzo gdzieś pomiędzy byciem za daleko – ilekroć Harry odsuwał się od niego – i nie dość daleko – kiedy Harry był gotów zaoferować mu więcej, ale nie robił tego, póki Draco go o to nie poprosił.

Przez cały ten czas jednak, w Draconie biegł cichy strach, że może jednak naciska Harry'ego o rzeczy, których ten tak naprawdę wcale nie chce mu dawać, ale jego samopoświęcające się instynkty i tak na niego napierają, że jednak powinien. W dodatku Harry, idiota, nie miał tej zdolności do powiedzenia "nie", które powiedziałby dowolny inny człowiek na jego miejscu, gdyby tylko ktoś się posunął z prośbą za daleko.

A Dracona czasami naprawdę irytowało to, że musi się tak strasznie napracować nad tym związkiem, że choć jest w stanie wyczuć emocje Harry'ego, ten i tak okłamywał go niedopowiedzeniami, albo po prostu mówił mu wprost, że nie podzieli się z nim tym, co mu leży na duszy.

 _Takie skomplikowane_ , pomyślał Draco, kiedy drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i Harry wszedł z powrotem. _Ale i tak go kocham._

Z miny Harry'ego i wiejącego od niego wiatru, wyglądało na to, że ten zebrał się wreszcie w sobie, żeby udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Draco usiadł prosto i starał się wyglądać tak neutralnie jak tylko mógł.

– Tak – szepnął Harry. – Zgoda.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Byłby nieszczery, gdyby tego nie zrobił, bo Harry wiedział, że to go uszczęśliwi. A szczerość przy Harrym zawsze działała najlepiej, poza momentami, kiedy jednak _naciskał_ go za daleko i zmuszał do ustawienia się w sytuacji, w której było mu niezręcznie...

 _Takie głupie i skomplikowane_ , pomyślał Draco i kiwnął głową.

– W porządku. Chcesz to zrobić o północy?

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Może być od teraz – była już niemal jedenasta wieczorem – do jutra, do północy.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i zebrał wokół niej swoją magię. Draco przyglądał mu się w cichym podziwie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie względem tego, jak _pięknie_ wyglądał w takich chwilach. Odkąd ograniczył swoją magię do swojego ciała, ta już nie płonęła wokół niego jako pachnąca różami aura, ale wylewała się z niego gładko, a po chwili między ich klatkami piersiowymi pojawiła się lina więzi, złota i zielona, wygięta niczym skaczący delfin. Draco nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby kogokolwiek był w stanie odwrócić się od czegoś takiego z odrazą, w sposób, w jaki sugerowała to kiedyś matka Harry'ego.

Draco poczuł, jak więź zagnieżdża się w nim i zniecierpliwione pragnienie, które dręczyło go niczym pragnienie ucięcia sobie drzemki w czasie historii magii, nagle się rozmyło. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Uczucie okazało się być głębsze niż się spodziewał. Oczywiście, tym razem nie było żadnego rytuału, który mógłby odwrócić od tego jego uwagę czy to jakoś zamaskować, więc mógł się pławić w całej jego chwale.

Z miny Harry'ego wywnioskował, że on też był w stanie, w dodatku ugrzązł emocjonalnie gdzieś między podziwem i przerażeniem. Draco zorientował się, mrugając z zaskoczenia, że Harry też tego chciał i to było jednym z powodów, przez który nie chciał się na to zgodzić.

 _Durny gnojek_ , pomyślał ciepło Draco. _Zawsze mu się wydaje, że nie powinien mieć tego, czego pragnie._

Harry poderwał nagle głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Draco zamrugał.

 _O, no tak. Teraz może też słyszeć moje myśli._ Draco miał wrażenie, że nie był w stanie słyszeć ich wszystkich, ale chwilę potem Harry kiwnął głową, co potwierdziło mu, że konkretne, skierowane do niego myśli, są w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

 _Podoba mi się to_ , pomyślał Draco wesoło. _Szkoda, że nie mamy jutro egzaminów, bo moglibyśmy od siebie nawzajem ściągać i nikt by się nie połapał._

Harry wywrócił oczami i, ku radości Dracona, odpowiedział bez trudu mentalnie, nawet nie starając się odezwać na głos. Być może przyzwyczajenie przyszło z doświadczenia z Regulusem Blackiem i jego feniksem, ale to i tak był dobry znak.

 _Chyba jednak ktoś by zauważył. Więź jest widoczna, pamiętasz?_

 _A możesz ją ukryć?_ Draconowi w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzałaby widoczna między nimi lina, ale wolałby jako jedyny wiedzieć o tak głębokiej więzi między nim a Harrym następnego dnia. Czuł, jak umysł Harry'ego otwiera się przed nim łagodnie, a wysiłek rozmawiania ze sobą mentalnie stawał się mniej zauważalny z każdą wymianą zdań. Jego emocje były silniejsze i bardziej wyraźne, a kiedy Draco podniósł rękę i dotknął więzi, Harry drgnął i zadrżał, jakby ktoś mu przeczesał włosy na karku.

 _Ja... tak._ Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. _Jesteś pewien?_

Tym razem Draco wysłał mu w odpowiedzi samą emocję szczęścia i patrzył, jak Harry mruga, orientując się, że właśnie sam też to poczuł, zamiast to odczytać. Zadrżał znowu, po czym wymamrotał na głos inkantację uroku, jakby starając się choć na chwilę odstąpić od niezwykłej intymności, jaką podarowała im więź. Lina zalśniła, po czym zwęziła się do zielono złotej niteczki, którą łatwo było pomylić z grą świateł.

– Proszę – powiedział Harry, ponownie na głos.

 _Słodkich snów_ , szepnął Draco i momentalnie odkrył kolejny efekt poboczny tej więzi. Był w stanie tak ułożyć swój mentalny głos, żeby Harry był w stanie określić, że Draco jest z nim absolutnie szczery, a zdanie, które się pojawiło w jego umyśle nie ma w sobie za grosz kłamstwa. Draco uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. Był uradowany i nie widział najmniejszych powodów do krycia się z tym. Chociaż raz Harry będzie musiał przestać doprowadzać samego siebie do białej gorączki tymi swoimi tajemnicami, czymkolwiek by one nie były. Draco uważał, że dobrze mu to zrobi. Był przekonany, że irytacja i bladość Harry'ego z ostatniego tygodnia musiały mieć związek z jakimś sekretem.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

 _Dziękuję_ , powiedział, również szczerze, po czym dodał jeszcze _Wszystkiego najlepszego_ i wszedł do swojego łóżka.

Draco ponownie dotknął więzi. Wydała z siebie niską nutę, a on poczuł, jak w piersi wzbiera mu od słodkiego poczucia szczęścia. Przetoczył się pod swoją kołdrą i wiedział, kiedy Harry położył się na swoim łóżku, bo fizyczne sensacje pojawiły się w nim w chwilę później, niczym echo.

 _To tylko na jeden dzień_ , powiedział sobie surowo. _Nie przyzwyczajaj się._

Ale nawet to nie było w stanie powstrzymać go przed osunięciem się w najgłębszy i najprzyjemniejszy sen, jaki miał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

* * *

Harry obudził się wcześnie następnego ranka i leżał, po prostu słuchając niskiego nucenia więzi.

Nie chciał się ruszyć i to nie tylko dlatego, że umysł Dracona był zwinięty w jego głowie w mruczącą, śpiącą, puchatą kulkę, czy też dlatego, że był w stanie wyczuć dodatkowe ciepło i komfort kołder otulających kończyny, które nie były jego własnymi.

Merlinie, jaka ta więź była _przyjemna._

Harry zadrżał. Nie poświęcał Regulusowi za dużo uwagi, kiedy ten mówił do niego poprzedniego dnia, bo bardziej był zajęty własnymi uczuciami względem tego, co się stanie, kiedy więź znowu się pojawi, ale teraz Regulus siedział cicho, Fawkes siedział z głową wsuniętą pod własne skrzydło, a Harry miał w głowie rozproszone wspomnienia snów, w których Draco wziął udział. Nikt nie chciał się z nim kłócić, nikt nie chciał mu wyrzucać tego, że sam wrócił do tematu więzi, zmuszając go tym do pozycji obronnej.

Tak strasznie chciał to odzyskać. Chciał być związany z Draconem i nikim innym. O ile ich obecność i magia w jego głowie były fascynujące, nie tęsknił za Hawthorn, czy Tybaltem, ani nawet za Snape'em w sposób, w który tęsknił za Draconem.

Mógłby udawać, że spełnienie tej prośby oznaczało poświęcenie z jego strony, ale tak naprawdę nią nie było. Zrobił to _głównie_ dlatego, że sam tego chciał.

I to go przerażało. Skoro wybrał sobie jedną rzecz, której chciał, nie dlatego, że ktoś go do tego zmusił, ale dlatego, że przedłożył ją ponad inne sprawy, to do czego to może doprowadzić?

Harry miał dziwne, odległe wrażenie, że już kiedyś otrzymał na to odpowiedź, że zobaczył w Labiryncie, że nie doprowadziłoby to do niczego złego, ale naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu przypomnieć sobie, o co właściwie wtedy chodziło, kiedy ta więź po prostu już tu _była_ , a perspektywa spędzenia całego dnia z Draconem kompletnie szczerym i otwartym przed nim była niczym wizja poranka widzianego ze szczytu góry. Odpowiedzi nie były proste, bez względu na to, jakby nie pragnął po prostu czegoś wskazać i powiedzieć, że to jest dobre, a tamto złe. Zadygotał, pomimo ciepła, po czym zacisnął mocno oczy.

Kulka emocji w jego umyśle rozwinęła się i po chwili Draco się obudził. On też leżał przez chwilę, po prostu czując ich więź, a potem nagle Harry podskoczył, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś przejeżdża mu dłonią po mostku. Podniósł głowę i wyjrzał przez zasłony swojego łóżka. Draco już wyglądał przez swoje, szczerząc się do niego szeroko.

 _Dzień dobry_ , odezwał się w jego głowie wesoły głos Dracona. _Miałeś słodkie sny, co?_

Harry kiwnął niechętnie głową.

 _A teraz pójdziemy zjeść porządne śniadanie._ Draco zamarł na moment, po czym dodał, _Obiecuję, w pewnej chwili przestanę się zachowywać jak dzieciak, ale pozwól mi się tym jeszcze nacieszyć przez chwilę. Czuję się jak pierwszoroczniak. Chcę tylko chichotać i biegać w kółko._ Puścił Harry'emu oczko, po czym wstał z łóżka.

Harry odetchnął ostrożnie. Myśl o tym, że Draco zachowuje się jak dziecko i ewidentnie nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy nie była myślą, którą celowo posłał Draconowi przez więź. To oznaczało, że ich umysły otwierały się przed sobą coraz szerzej. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przed zmrokiem w ogóle będzie miał przed nim jakieś tajemnice.

 _Nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle miałbyś chcieć mieć przede mną jakieś tajemnice_ , powiedział Draco. _Chcesz mieć jakieś? Harry, ja naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co ci powiedziałem wczoraj. Jeśli ta więź sprawia, że czujesz się w jakikolwiek sposób niekomfortowo, to ją zakończ._

Harry czuł się niekomfortowo, owszem, ale też jednocześnie czuł się bardziej komfortowo niż był od czasu rytuału, a przynajmniej od chwili, w której obudził się po magicznym wykończeniu i odkrył, że tęskni za Draconem.

 _I dobrze._

Draco podreptał do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic, co Harry wydedukował z odbitego echem wrażenia ciepłej wody uderzającej mu o skórę, które poczuł w chwilę później. Uznał, że dalej nie chce mu się ruszać z łóżka, mimo, że już był bardzo rozbudzony. Potrzebował trochę czasu na rozważenie tej sytuacji i przygotowanie się na resztę dnia, a także ustalenie, czego on właściwie chciał – żeby Draco jednak odkrył jego tajemnicę, czy też nie. Nie powinien być w stanie czuć w tej samej chwili dwóch sprzecznych ze sobą emocji, a jednak tak się właśnie działo.

* * *

Podczas śniadania Draco odkrył, że naprawdę łatwo mu przychodzi przyzwyczajenie się do podwójnych sensacji. Kubki smakowe Harry'ego różniły się od jego, według nich owsianka wcale nie była aż taka mdła, a kiełbaski okazywały się być znacznie smaczniejsze, ale to tylko dodawało posiłkowi pikanterii. Draco już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił podczas śniadania.

Zerknął na Harry'ego i przyłapał go na gapieniu się na niego. Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok, rumieniec rozlał mu się po policzkach. Draco zamrugał z rozbawieniem. Jednocześnie odczuwał odległe ukłucie gorąca, jak i wrażenie przeżuwania piasku, które zawsze się pojawiało, kiedy Harry był zirytowany na samego siebie.

– Problemy? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Wygląda na to, że ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić. – Harry zamieszał łyżką w swojej owsiance. – Nie pojmuję, jak ty wytrzymujesz z tą swoją empatią. Już ci się nie dziwię, że po prostu skupiłeś wszystkie swoje emocje na mnie. Wyobrażam sobie, jak to musi być, wyczuwać te wszystkie wrażenia od wszystkich naokoło dzień w dzień. – Wyglądał, jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a Draco wyczuł biegnące pod tymi słowami myśli. _Nie zniósł bym czegoś takiego._

– Nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem się przyzwyczaić do mojej empatii – powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale z tym... – Ponieważ nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i zawsze był bardziej skłonny do robienia tego, na co ma ochotę, zamiast tłamszenia w sobie swoich pragnień jak dobry chłopiec, po raz kolejny dotknął przewodu, który wychodził ze środka jego klatki piersiowej.

Harry po raz kolejny zadrżał, ale tym razem Draco wiedział, że zrobił to z przyjemności. Jego myśli mamrotały, drgnęły i zderzyły się ze sobą. W głowie Harry'ego zdawała się ciągnąć nieustanna kłótnia, a Draco bardziej męczyła sama myśl o czymś takim dziejącym się w jego własnej głowie, niż wyczuwanie czyichś emocji. Z zewnętrznego punktu widzenia jednak, uznał to za naprawdę fascynujące, więc przyglądał się, jak Harry argumentuje, że oczywiście, to naturalne, że spędza tak wiele czasu, myśląc o więzi, kiedy ta zajmuje tak wiele jego uwagi, ale zaraz potem poleciał argument, że może jednak powinien pomyśleć też o innych sprawach, bo przecież inni ludzie mogą potrzebować jego pomocy, i zaraz po tym kolejny, że przecież pomaga w tej chwili Draconowi, ale czy to ma znaczenie, skoro pomaga przy okazji też sam sobie?...

 _Czy ty czasem odpoczywasz?_ zapytał Draco, pełen podziwu i rozbawienia, po czym pozwolił, żeby obie te emocje przepłynęły do Harry'ego. To przecież nie tak, żeby był w stanie do końca się z nimi ukryć w tej chwili. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie widział też powodów, żeby w ogóle próbować.

Harry podskoczył, ale odpowiedział w ten sam sposób, najwyraźniej nie chcąc wyjawić innym istnienia więzi odpowiedzią na pytanie, którego Draco nie zadał.

 _Nocą, jak wszyscy._

 _A w ciągu dnia? Ta kłótnia w twojej głowie by mnie wykończyła._ Draco przeżuł z namysłem jakiś niezidentyfikowany kawałek swojej owsianki, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Był w stanie wyczuć ogólny kształt tego wyjaśnienia, ale i tak chciał się dowiedzieć, jak Harry ułoży to w słowa.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył się na swój talerz, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

 _Nie wiem. Po prostu jakoś tak zawsze mam na siebie oko._

 _Czemu?_

Harry odwrócił szybko głowę i odpowiedź, uformowana tylko po części, wślizgnęła się prosto do głowy Dracona. Harry się bał tego, co może zrobić, jeśli nie będzie bez przerwy podchodził z rozwagą do wszystkiego, co robi. Jego magia była zbyt potężna, a on nie wiedział, jak się zachowują normalni ludzie i co robią, żeby uniknąć wszystkich swoich błędów. Bał się...

Bał się bycia samolubnym.

Draco zamrugał.

 _Och. No, teraz, jak już to wiem, to łatwo mi będzie rozwiązać tę kłótnię w twojej głowie._

 _Doprawdy?_ Harry teraz praktycznie na niego warknął, podnosząc głowę i prostując plecy w urażonej dumie. Draco uznał to za absolutnie urocze, Harry wyłapał tę emocję i silnie na to zareagował, więc Draco go uspokoił, a cała ta wymiana odbyła się za pomocą zaledwie przebłysków pół–świadomych myśli, które przebiegały między nimi.

 _Oczywiście. Nie musisz się obawiać własnej samolubności, Harry. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie zaczniesz nagle krzywdzić wszystkich wokół siebie tylko dlatego, że postanowiłeś sobie na coś pozwolić._ Draco złapał go za rękę i obrócił ją tak, żeby mógł zobaczyć tętniący z przerażeniem puls na nadgarstku Harry'ego. Był w stanie go wyczuć gdzieś we własnym podniebieniu, gdyby tylko naprawdę się na tym skupił. Draco zastanawiał się, co jeszcze będzie w stanie wyczuć przed zapadnięciem nocy, czy do tego czasu wciąż będą dwójką oddzielnych i tak różnych sobie ludzi. _Do tego masz mnie obok siebie. Mogę ci powiedzieć, kiedy popełniasz błąd czy krzywdzisz kogoś i nawet tego nie zauważasz._

 _Ale czemu miałbym prosić cię o coś takiego? Przecież już i tak za bardzo na tobie polegam._

Draco wydał z siebie rozdrażniony dźwięk, chociaż nie był pewien, czy zrobił to na głos, czy to było tylko w jego głowie.

 _Powiem ci, kiedy zaczniesz przeginać, Harry. Ale ten układ też będzie szedł w obie strony, wiesz? Oczekuję od ciebie, że poinformujesz mnie, kiedy zacznę popełniać błędy, jak na przykład wtedy, kiedy zanadto dostroiłem do ciebie moją empatię. Oczekuję od ciebie, że dasz mi wszystko to, czego będę od ciebie_ chciał. _Wygląda na to, że wydaje ci się, że mnie pożresz żywcem. Nie uda ci się to, bo raz, utknę ci w gardle i będę protestował całą drogę w dół, a dwa, mam zamiar zrobić dokładnie to samo dla ciebie._

Harry spróbował zabrać swoją rękę z uścisku. Draco zapytał go czemu i w odpowiedzi otrzymał masę nieskładnych słów. _To jest głupie... bez sensu... niemądre no..._

Owszem, było takie, odpowiedział mu Draco, ale jeśli te słowa były głupie, trudno, to przecież nie tak, że będzie je musiał bez przerwy powtarzać.

Harry przełknął ślinę i powoli podniósł wzrok, aż ten nie spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Dracona.

Draco był uradowany, widząc w jego oczach kapitulację, tę samą, która skłoniła go do zgodzenia się na powrót tej więzi przynajmniej na jeden dzień, a jego radość przepłynęła do Harry'ego, rozlewając się po nim i wielokrotnie go obejmując.

* * *

Harry _wiedział_ , że powinien uważać na lekcji historii magii, ale nawet jemu zaczęło już się nudzić wymienianie kolejnych goblińskich rebelii – inne sprawy też miały miejsce w czarodziejskiej historii i gdyby tylko Binns je omawiał jak należy, to Harry pewnie nawet nie musiałby organizować swoich wieczornych lekcji – a w dodatku dzisiaj umysł Dracona go rozpraszał swoim bogactwem i rozmaitością.

Podłapał odległe _urodziny, piętnaste urodziny!_ , co zaciągnęło go, naturalnie, do wspomnień z szóstych urodzin Dracona, ponieważ było to najdroższe mu wspomnienie ze wszystkich. Dzień zaczął się wczesnym rankiem, od latania na miotle, a był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pozwolono mu się samodzielnie oderwać od ziemi – nawet jeśli jego ojciec unosił się tuż pod nim, obserwując uważnie jego lot i pętle, gotów w każdej chwili go uratować, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. To i tak była ważna oznaka niezależności. Wciąż miał w ustach wspomnienie wiatru z tamtego dnia, nawet teraz, dziewięć lat później. Posmak ten stał się dla Harry'ego bardziej realny od zaspania, które sam czuł, albo mamrotu sennych uczniów, siedzących wokół niego.

Potem jego matka zaprowadziła go do domu i dała mu ciasto, które upiekła własnymi rękami, zamiast kazać to zrobić skrzatom domowym. W ten sposób Harry dowiedział się, że Narcyza Malfoy, czarownica niewątpliwie uzdolniona w mrocznej magii i polityce, nie miała żadnych zdolności w gotowaniu. Ciasto było nierówne i w połowie przypalone, a lukier rozlewał się niedbale po stole, ale Dracona to nie obchodziło. Zjadł je całe i pocałował matkę w policzek ustami białymi od nadmiernych ilości cukru, który Narcyza ciągle dodawała do ciasta, uważając, że im słodsze, tym pewnie lepsze.

Następnie ojciec Dracona znowu go przejął i zaprowadził go do jednego z pokojów, położonych bardziej w głębi rezydencji. Znajdował się w nim szkielet smoka, usieczonego przez jednego z ich odległych przodków, czym zdobył on sobie chwałę i wielkie ilości złota od wdzięcznych czarodziejów. Lucjusz pokazał swojemu synowi wszystkie ostre zębiska i elementy kręgosłupa, po czym opowiedział historie Malfoyów, którzy kiedyś brali ze sobą części szkieletu, wybierali się do zewnętrznego świata i zdobywali własne fortuny. Draco słuchał uważnie wszystkich tych historii z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry też. Podejrzewał, że to pewnie nie były dokładnie takie same historie, które mu wtedy opowiedział Lucjusz – Draco odegrał w myślach to wspomnienie tak wiele razy, że pewnie pozmieniał kilka szczegółów, tak by te bardziej mu pasowały – ale z pewnością były bardziej interesujące od kolejnej goblińskiej rebelii.

O zachodzie słońca Narcyza zaprowadziła Dracona na zewnątrz i rzuciła zaklęcie, które pozwoliło mu zobaczyć, tylko przez chwilę, zielony promień słońca. Pojawiał się i lśnił tylko przez dwie sekundy w czasie zachodów słońca, po czym znikał. Większość ludzi zwykle go przegapia, ale zaklęcie pokazało Draconowi, gdzie powinien go wyglądać i sprawiło, że w jego oczach ten promień lśnił niczym płomień. Draco zapiszczał ze szczęścia, a Narcyza przytuliła go i szepnęła, że ten promień musiał lśnić podczas jego narodzin, ponieważ urodził się dokładnie podczas zachodu słońca. Pocałowała go w czoło, po czym postawiła go z powrotem na ziemi i wrócili do środka.

Tego wieczoru usiadł razem ze swoimi rodzicami przy kominku i ostrożnie otworzył swoje prezenty: książkę, nową, ślizgońską koszulkę, która w ogóle już nie wyglądała jak coś, co mogłoby nosić małe dziecko, parę srebrnych żmii, które wiły się, kiedy wymawiał jedno słowo i broniły go, kiedy wymawiał inne, oraz malutkiego kuguchara, który stał się najbardziej rozpieszczonym kotem na świecie w przeciągu następnego półtora roku, póki nie wyszedł poza osłony i już nigdy nie wrócił.

Harry pozostał jeszcze przez chwilę na tej ostatniej scenie, przyglądając się płonącemu w kominku ogniu i spokojnym wyrazom twarzy rodziców Dracona. Pojawiła się w nim emocja, którą ostatecznie uznał za zazdrość. Samo przyglądanie się temu było wspaniałe. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie to mogło być uczucie, mieć takie wspomnienie, na którym można by się opierać za każdym razem, kiedy zaczyna się wątpić w to, czy rodzice cię kochają.

Otworzył oczy, zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, po czym zauważył, że Draco patrzy na niego z miną złapaną gdzieś pomiędzy emocjami smutku i podziwu.

– Więc to dlatego tak strasznie kochasz swojego brata – szepnął na głos i po raz kolejny dotknął więzi.

Harry westchnął głośno tym razem, ponieważ poczuł się, jakby mruczący kuguchar ze wspomnień Dracona owinął się wokół jego płuc i ścisnął je, rozlewając po nich słodkie ciepło.

– Co zobaczyłeś? – zapytał, kiedy już doszedł do siebie.

– Dość – powiedział Draco i wspomnienia przebiegły szybko przez umysł Harry'ego, wszystkie związane z Connorem, wszystkie wypełnione jasnymi kolorami ciepłych uczuć, które żywił wobec swojego brata przez te wszystkie lata, które spędzili w Dolinie Godryka.

Harry pochylił głowę, przyjmując jego słowo do wiadomości, a potem lekcja się skończyła i wstali, żeby udać się na obiad.

* * *

Draco nie spodziewał się, że numerologia będzie aż taką torturą. Miał zamiar niemal kompletnie zniknąć we wspomnieniach Harry'ego, tak samo jak zrobił to tego ranka, mimo, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że profesor Vector przysporzy im przy tym kłopotów. Poświęcała swoim uczniom znacznie więcej uwagi niż Binns i będzie chciała się dowiedzieć, czemu, do licha, nie wykonują swoich obliczeń.

Zamiast tego więź zaczęła zmieniać jego punkt widzenia. Czasami widział wszystko przez swoje oczy, a czasami przez Harry'ego. Naprawdę nieprzyjemnie było się zorientować, jak strasznie niewyraźny jest świat poza okularami, kiedy jest się krótkowzrocznym. Jeszcze dziwniejsze okazało się odkrycie, że dłonie Harry'ego, choć większe od jego, dawały _wrażenie_ lżejszych. Draco podejrzewał, że to pewnie jeden z powodów, dla których był w stanie tak łatwo złapać znicz.

Harry krążył mu po głowie, zestresowany we własnym ciele, zaintrygowany i zaniepokojony, że ktoś zauważy, że coś jest z nimi nie tak. Draco ukrył uśmiech, pochylając się nad własnymi zadaniami, które nagle zmieniły się w obliczenia Harry'ego (zauważył w jednym z nich był błąd, niewątpliwie spowodowany jego rozproszoną uwagą). Po spędzeniu siedmiu miesięcy z empatią, Draco zwykle bez problemu był w stanie odczytać emocje Harry'ego, ale to było wrażenie, jakby nagle dostał słowa do tej pieśni, wiedział, _co_ Harry dokładnie czuje i dlaczego, nie musząc tylko zgadywać z sensacji naciskających mu na skórę, albo wizji migających mu przed oczami.

 _Uspokój się_ , szepnął w głowie Harry'ego, korzystając z okazji, żeby przejrzeć jeszcze kilka wspomnień. Te były związane z Wrzeszczącą Chatą i konfrontacją z Syriuszem Blackiem w zeszłym roku. Draco był naprawdę rad z tego, że Harry nawet nie wie, że się im przygląda. Draco chciał z determinacją dowiedzieć się, jak to tam naprawdę wtedy było, tak żeby brat Harry'ego nie miał już tej części Harry'ego tylko dla siebie. Stłumił swoją zgrozę rozbawieniem spowodowanym tym, jak kiepsko Harry znosi tę sytuację. _Nikt jeszcze nie zauważył, nawet Pansy, kiedy przeszła przez więź chwilę temu. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby ona istniała dla kogokolwiek poza nami._

 _Ale nasze zachowanie..._

 _Ćśś. Wszystko jest w porządku._

Draco przyjrzał się jeszcze kilku wspomnieniom z tamtej nocy, przeskakując między nimi i własną kartką z zadaniami, ilekroć profesor Vector mijała go i przyglądała mu się surowo, a także czasami zadaniami Harry'ego, ilekroć więź upierała się, że to na nich powinien się skupić. Już dawno nie był taki spokojny i szczęśliwy jak w tym momencie, nawet jeśli serce go bolało od wspomnień cierpienia Harry'ego. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry krył przed nim coś jeszcze, jakąś tajemnicę, którą do tej pory zgrabnie usuwał mu z drogi, ale miał również świadomość, że Harry był nim niemal całkowicie pochłonięty. _Ta_ świadomość była mu szczególnie miła.

 _Którym wspomnieniom się przyglądasz... Draco!_

Draco podniósł brew.

 _Przecież już mi o tym powiedziałeś._

 _Tak, ale..._

 _Nie ma w tobie nic, co mogłoby sprawić, żebym się od ciebie odwrócił z odrazą, Harry._ Draco uznał, że pora na kolejne szczere, powiedziane wprost zdanie. _Kompletnie nic. Nie musisz się o to martwić i nie musisz się z niczym przede mną kryć._

Poczuł, jak Harry zaczyna się wahać. To nie tak, że nie wierzył Draconowi, tu chodziło bardziej o to, że uważał, że nie może sobie pozwolić na przywilej uwierzenia w coś takiego, oraz strach przed tym, do czego taki przywilej może go doprowadzić.

 _Kocham cię_ , powiedział Draco miękko.

Powoli i ostrożnie, pracując dalej nad zadaniami numerologii, na zmianę z oglądaniem wspomnień, Harry kierował się w stronę zaufania tak absolutnego, że przekraczałoby ono cokolwiek, co do tej pory osiągnął. Draco nie pamiętał lepiej spędzonego popołudnia.

* * *

Harry dokładnie wiedział, kiedy Draco znalazł jego plan uwolnienia północnych goblinów. Jedli kolację – a przynajmniej pozornie to robili, ponieważ Harry był rozproszony myślami, w głowie Dracona, których się tam kompletnie nie spodziewał, a Draco pyskował Regulusowi, zamiast z nim rozmawiać – kiedy umysł Harry'ego sam podsunął mu przypomnienie o tym.

Draco wciągnął szybko powietrze, po czym zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Harry'ego tak mocno, że go zabolało. Harry podskoczył. Pansy obróciła się w ich kierunku i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje? – zażądała. – Już zwłaszcza ty, Draco, odbija ci jak jeszcze nigdy.

– Nic – powiedział Draco. – Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, że zapomniałem napisać esej z zaklęć. – Wstał od stołu i przez chwilę Harry miał nadzieję, że go puści, ale wtedy jego ręka pociągnęła go ze zniecierpliwieniem za nadgarstek i Harry wstał niechętnie. – Harry mi z nim pomoże.

Pansy prychnęła i nalała sobie więcej soku z dyni.

– Ta, jasne, Draco. Raczej go za ciebie napisze.

– Nie, naprawdę – powiedział Draco, ciągnąc Harry'ego do wyjścia, a jego zęby zalśniły w czymś, co dla innych mogło się wydawać uśmiechem, jeśli nie znali go za dobrze. – Po prostu naprawdę musimy sobie z Harrym _porozmawiać._

To słowo nadeszło niczym trzaśnięcie z bicza i Harry pochylił głowę. Nie podniósł jej przez całą drogę do lochów. Jasne, przez więź i fakt, że Draco był dzięki niej w jego głowie, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Przez cały czas czuł wściekłość i rozczarowanie i tylko po części była to wściekłość i rozczarowanie spowodowane faktem, że nie udało mu się ukryć swojego planu jak należy. Robił co mógł, żeby nie myśleć o tym, a Draco i tak zdawał się być zafascynowany wszystkim innym, co było w jego głowie, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że ten dzień minie bez takich problemów.

A teraz znowu czuł te głupie, sprzeczne emocje, złość na to, że Draco się o tym dowiedział – i ulgę, że jednak się dowiedział.

Draco nawet nie spróbował wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, może dlatego, że obaj wiedzieli, że o tej porze będzie on wypełniony innymi uczniami. Zamiast tego zaciągnął Harry'ego w wąski, poboczny korytarz, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając go za nadgarstek, a drugą podnosząc mu brodę. Harry skupił się na ignorowaniu podwójnych, fizycznych sensacji, spojrzał Draconowi w oczy i zaczekał.

– Powiedz mi, czemu uznałeś to za konieczne – powiedział Draco.

 _No dobra, to jest lepszy początek niż się spodziewałem._

 _Nie martw się, Harry._ Harry skrzywił się, kiedy Draco wszedł w pełni do jego głowy przez więź. _Możemy to zrobić w ten sposób, jeśli chcesz. Właściwie to myślę, że tak nawet będzie lepiej. W ten sposób nie będziesz w stanie mnie okłamać._

Zamiast odpowiedzieć mu słowami, Harry podzielił się obrazem tego, czego się nauczył o goblińskiej sieci od południowych goblinów i Helcasa, z czego obie strony bardzo ochoczo podsunęły mu wszystkie znane im informacje. Sieci nie da się rozerwać bez niszczenia przy tym rudymentów, które są antycznymi domami rodzinnymi, należącymi głównie do świetlistych, czystokrwistych rodzin. Nie da się jej też przenieść równie łatwo co sieci południowej na imitację Gringotta. Coś musiałoby zająć miejsce rudymentów, przesuwając się w objęcie samej sieci i przytrzymując ją niczym kołki, dzięki czemu ta nie będzie miała wyjścia jak wypuścić z objęć gobliny w chwili podmiany.

Harry'emu nie przychodziło do głowy nic innego, co mogłoby być równie potężne, żeby zająć miejsce rudymentów: urwane kawałki magii, na zawsze uwolnione spod władzy czarodzieja, który wcześniej nimi władał, oraz poddane bez żalu czy goryczy, co doda poświęceniu mocy. Był jedynym czarodziejem o lordowskiej mocy, który byłby zdolny do tego rodzaju poświęcenia własnej magii.

 _Przecież to cię może zabić_ , powiedział Draco. _A już na pewno pozbawi cię magii, przez co stracisz możliwość wyzwolenia innych stworzeń. Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?_

 _Zdaje_ , powiedział Regulus. _Mówiłem mu o tym. Ale on mnie nie słucha. Wydaje mu się, że musi to zrobić już, teraz, natychmiast i nie chce zaczekać, aż nie pojawi się jakieś lepsze rozwiązanie._

 _Czemu nie?_

Odpowiedź wylała się z Harry'ego, zanim ten zdołał ją powstrzymać, wezwana głębokim spojrzeniem oczu Dracona.

Był niespokojny. Nie był w stanie się odprężyć. Nie ufał wszystkiemu, za co się zabierał, o ile nie był pewien, że to w jakiś sposób komuś pomoże. Chciał utrzymać tempo ostatniego pasma sukcesów, które odnosił z sieciami, uwalniając inne gatunki w równie szybkim tempie, co od kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Musiał to robić, albo zaczynał się czuć żałośnie, jakby marnował swoje życie.

Draco westchnął szybko i nerwowo.

– Nic dziwnego, że tak ciężko ci było zgodzić się na tę sieć – szepnął na głos. – Wiedziałeś, że zrobisz to zarówno dla siebie jak i dla mnie, ale wiedziałeś też, że spędzisz wtedy cały dzień na nie myśleniu o byciu _vatesem_.

Harry kiwnął głową. Może teraz Draco przestanie być taki zły...

– Nie przestanę – powiedział Draco. – Ten twój plan jest _głupi_ , Harry. Nie ma nic złego w byciu trochę samolubnym. Czy gobliny cię do tego namówiły?

– To ja im to zaproponowałem – wymamrotał Harry.

– A one pewnie myślały, że nie wziąłbyś tego nawet pod uwagę, gdyby to oznaczało dla ciebie nieodwracalne szkody – powiedział Draco. – Nie mają _pojęcia_ , jak wiele by cię to tak naprawdę kosztowało, co? Ponieważ ty bez przerwy ukrywasz się z tym, jak wiele cię wszystko kosztuje. Merlinie, Harry, to się musi _skończyć_. Powiedziałem to już raz, w zeszłym roku, kiedy zmusiłem cię do bardziej regularnego snu. I to, teraz, też musi się skończyć.

Harry wykręcił się, próbując się mu wyrwać, nie chcąc, ale będąc absolutnie przekonanym, że powinien. Jak mógłby prosić Dracona o tak wiele? Jak mógłby być mu tak bliski, pozwolić komuś, żeby go tak dobrze znał, odciągać coś, co mogłoby komuś pomóc, co było w jego mocy do zrobienia...

Draco sięgnął ku niemu przez więź i pokazał mu jak.

Tym razem wzrok przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Istniała tylko więź między nimi, pulsująca złotem wymieszanym z zielenią i tym głębokim zaufaniem, które w obu przypadkach pozwoliło tej więzi w ogóle zaistnieć.

 _Kiedy popełniamy błąd, Harry, to nie na zawsze. Jesteśmy za silni na to, żeby zniszczyło nas jedno oskarżenie o naszej samolubności, czy jedna kłótnia. Poczucie winy nas ogarnia, ale po jakimś czasie mija, tak samo jak szczęście takie jak to. Jesteśmy częścią przyszłości, nie tylko teraźniejszości i nie tylko przeszłości._

Harry czuł, jak oszałamiające fale złota i zieleni rozbijają się wokół niego i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że znowu znalazł się z powrotem w Labiryncie i widział prawdy wypisane tak wielkimi i jaskrawymi literami, że niemożliwym byłoby zignorowanie ich.

Myślenie o sobie i Draconie było... myśleniem o sobie i o Draconie. Nie oznaczało to, że odbierał tym czas i uwagę od innych ludzi, którzy mogliby zasługiwać na nią bardziej. Nie musiał bez przerwy pilnować swoich myśli, żeby nie stać się nagle złym. Jego dobro nie ograniczało się wyłącznie do jego pasji.

 _Czemu bezinteresowność jest dobra?_

 _N–nie wiem._

Draco szybko odparł na tę nielogiczność i odkopał ją na bok, tak jak to już zrobił wiele razy w przeszłości. Nie ma nic złego w odrobinie samolubności, powtórzył stanowczo, po czym przelewał światło, ciepło i szczęście przez więź, aż Harry nie zaczął się trząść z przyjemności, dysząc i będąc absolutnie pewnym, że chce tego jeszcze więcej.

Otworzył oczy, powoli, kiedy fala się wreszcie nieco wycofała i zobaczył, że Draco przed nim stoi z rękami położonymi na jego biodrach i zawadiackim uśmiechem.

– Przekonany? – zapytał Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową. Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu przypomnienie sobie, czemu tak strasznie się zawziął na poświęcenie swojej magii i może nawet własnego życia, żeby uwolnić północne gobliny. Przecież może istnieć inny sposób, lepszy. Może zaczekać. A gobliny, tak samo jak on sam, będą musiały żyć ze swoim rozczarowaniem, jeśli wyśle im list, w którym im to wyjaśni.

 _Właśnie dlatego zawsze powinieneś przychodzić z takimi problemami do mnie_ , powiedział Draco, brzmiąc tak arogancko jak jeszcze nigdy. _Wytknę ci takie oczywistości._

Harry ruszył przed siebie i wtulił się w niego bez słowa. Ta więź jednak nie była taka zła.

Wciąż wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie żyć w ten sposób, z umysłem tak często wpadającym do głowy Dracona, więc zakończy istnienie więzi o północy, tak jak to wcześniej ustalili. Ale nie będzie już tak przerażony i był w stanie wyczuć rozwijające się przed nim możliwości, jakby był świeżo wyklutym z jaja smokiem, który właśnie osusza sobie skrzydła w przygotowaniu do pierwszego lotu. Wiedział, że znajdzie zimne prądy wiatrów i często będzie spadał, ale to w żaden sposób nie negowało wartości ciepłego nieba, szczęścia i przepełnionego nadzieją pierwszego skoku w powietrze.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. Kocham cię.

Draco przycisnął go mocniej do siebie i nic nie powiedział, ale jego pewność siebie zalała całe wnętrze czaszki Harry'ego.

 _Naprawdę lubię, kiedy Draco jest z siebie dumny_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy razem ruszyli w kierunku pokoju wspólnego.


	73. Pierwszy opiekun i ostatnia linia obrony

Uwaga: to jest wybitnie nielinearny rozdział. Jest również bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemny, ale niezbędny do tego, żebyście zrozumieli, co Snape porabiał przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy i gdzie się w tej chwili znajduje.

 **Rozdział pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty:** **Pierwszy opiekun i ostatnia linia obrony**

Snape usiadł powoli. Naprawdę dobrze już opracował odkładanie tego momentu, tej niezbędnej, choć przerażającej części jego dnia. Oceni wypracowania, rzuci zaklęcia czyszczące na swoje kwatery – niepotrzebnie, bo wciąż wpuszczał do środka skrzaty domowe – zrobi porządki w swoich składnikach do eliksirów, uwarzy skomplikowane, eksperymentalne mikstury, które zwykle kończyły się niepowodzeniem, przeczyta książki o historii, pożyczone z hogwardzkiej biblioteki. Będzie odliczał minuty, które pozostały do następnej lekcji, albo wybierze się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Jego wolne godziny, niegdyś drogocenne i zazdrośnie strzeżone, które zawsze mu umykały zanim się zorientował, teraz przeciągały się nieznośnie.

Aż do chwili, w której podszedł do biurka, oczywiście, i wyciągnął z niego butelkę wypełnioną płynną, srebrną cieczą, a zaraz po niej pergamin i pióro, których używał, żeby spisać wspomnienia, które zobaczył.

Kiedy tworzył eliksir myślodsiewny, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dobrze on zadziała. Nie tylko wspomnienia były równie wyraźne i czyste jak te z myślodsiewni, ale reagowały też na dotknięcie umysłu Snape'a. Jeśli wrzuci swoje myśli do eliksiru, koncentrując się na czymś, co Harry zrobił podczas lekcji eliksirów, to ten podsunie mu wspomnienie dotyczące tego, skąd Harry prawdopodobnie nabrał tego zachowania, albo czegoś do niego podobnego. Gdyby pomyślał o Draconie Malfoyu, to mógł się przed nim pojawić dyrektor, czytający list od Lily, w którym ta wspomniała o Draconie. Był też w stanie momentalnie określić, czy już nie widział danego wspomnienia i przeskoczyć w kolejne.

To było użyteczne pod tym względem, że pozwalało mu na tworzenie zapisków złożonych ze wspomnień dyrektora na temat dzieciństwa Harry'ego bez konieczności oglądania w kółko tych samych scen.

To było koszmarne, ponieważ doprowadzało go coraz bliżej do granicy furii, a nie mógł nikomu o tym powiedzieć. McGonagall czy Narcyza Malfoy może i byłyby skłonne pomóc, ale Harry nigdy by mu nie wybaczył takiej zdrady jego zaufania. Dumbledore, rzecz jasna, nie był w ogóle wyborem. Draco, który mógł to zrozumieć najlepiej, odmówił w ogóle wzięcia udziału w tym projekcie.

Pozostawiony z tym sam, Snape czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zaprzestać tworzenia kolejnych zapisków tych wspomnień. Miał dość zapisanych gęsto zwojów, żeby być w stanie wprowadzić w życie dowolną zemstę, jaka mu przyjdzie do głowy. Do tego uwolniłoby to go od zgrozy, jaką czuł przed zmierzchem każdego dnia.

Ale wciąż przymuszenie, silne niczym dowolne stworzone przez Dumbledore'a czy Voldemorta, ciągnęło go do przodu, zmuszało do podniesienia pióra, opuszczenia głowy, otwarcia butelki i wejścia do świata, o którego cichym istnieniu nie miał pojęcia w czasie swoich dziesięciu lat, które spędził na nauczaniu w Hogwarcie, a który leżał w głowie Dumbledore'a, zwinięty w kłębek niczym bazyliszek.

* * *

Lily Potter szła szybko przez trawnik Doliny Godryka z niepokojem w oczach i ręką już wyciągniętą, żeby przyjąć tę Dumbledore'a. Starszy czarodziej ścisnął jej nadgarstek i spojrzał jej uważnie w oczy. Wspomnienie nie pokazało Snape'owi tego, co w nich zobaczył, ponieważ stał na trawie obok i obserwował ich oboje z zewnątrz, ale zobaczył za to, jak twarz Dumbledore'a robi się zmęczona.

– Wydawało mi się, że mogłaś wyolbrzymić problem w swoich listach, moja droga – powiedział, głaszcząc ją łagodnie po dłoni. – Przybyłem tu z zamiarem ukojenia twojego strachu. Widzę, że się myliłem. Oczywiście, że najlepiej się znasz na swoim własnym synu.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

– Nie skontaktowałabym się z tobą, gdyby to się wydarzyło tylko raz, Albusie – szepnęła, obracając się i spoglądając na dom. Snape podążył za jej wzrokiem. Przyzwyczaił się już do nienawidzenia samego widoku tego miejsca, więzienia Harry'ego, mimo, że teraz nic się w nim nie działo, domek stał tylko sennie w słońcu. – Ani nawet przez cały tydzień. Ale minęły już dwa tygodnie, a on _wciąż_ nie przestaje.

– Rozumiem, moja droga – powiedział dyrektor. – Czy możesz mi jeszcze raz opisać, co dokładnie się dzieje, kiedy młody Harry się złości?

Lily zadrżała.

– Powietrze wokół niego się gotuje – powiedziała. – Czuję, jak jego magia uderza w sieć, starając się znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz. No i, oczywiście, czuję w powietrzu zapach psich wymiotów. Zawsze to czuję, kiedy nadwyręża swoją siłę.

– To _faktycznie_ może być powodem do zmartwień – mruknął Dumbledore, marszcząc brwi. – Sieć powinna się utrzymać za wszelką cenę. Jesteś pewna, że to się dzieje tylko wtedy, kiedy się złości, nie przy żadnej innej okazji?

Lily kiwnęła głową.

– A czemu miał tak wiele okazji do złości w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni? – zapytał Dumbledore, a Lily momentalnie odwróciła od niego głowę i wbiła wzrok w miejsce na ziemi. Snape zrobił to samo, nie dlatego, że spodziewał się znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienia pośród trawy, ale ponieważ dzięki temu był w stanie się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem różdżki i przeklęcia ich obu, co zawsze przerywało wspomnienie.

– Lily? – ponaglił ją Dumbledore po kilku minutach ciszy.

– Starałam się go nauczyć, że nawet kiedy przebywa pośród ludzi, którym ufa, nigdy nie powinien opuścić swojej gardy – odpowiedziała Lily miękko. – Wykonywałam niewielkie, groźne gesty w kierunku Connora – och, nic, co inni ludzie mogliby zinterpretować jako zagrożenie, ale gesty takie jak sięgnięcie po moją różdżkę, czy wykonanie czegoś, co wygląda jak konkretna klątwa. Zadaniem Harry'ego było pozostać w bezruchu i nie reagować, ponieważ robiłam to w towarzystwie Jamesa i Syriusza, a mówiłam mu już, że nie wolno mu pokazywać im, kim jest naprawdę. Ale zawsze, jak już jest po wszystkim, strasznie się złości. Wiem, że instynkty, które w nim umieściłam, są na skraju załamania. Wydawało mi się jednak, że ma nad sobą lepszą kontrolę, inaczej nigdy bym tego nie spróbowała. – Lily objęła się ramionami i zadrżała. – On jest _odrażający_ , dyrektorze. Cały czas to wyczuwam. Nie chcę, żeby ta magia zwróciła się przeciwko mnie.

Snape chciał wrzeszczeć. Nie, chwila, powstrzymał się, kiedy jego złość nabrała zimnego i niebezpiecznego tonu, którego nie czuł już od lat. Chciał sprawić, żeby to _oni_ zaczęli wrzeszczeć. Widział kiedyś, jak Lucjusz Malfoy i Bellatrix Lestrange, wymieniając się ze znakomitą koordynacją, zdołali utrzymać przy życiu mugolacką czarownicę przez siedemnaście dni. Był pewien, że zdołałby pobić ich rekord, gdyby w jego ręce dostała się Lily Potter.

– Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek tego chciał – powiedział Dumbledore. – A ty nosisz na barkach większy ciężar niż on kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie, Lily. Mieszkasz tu sama ze swoimi synami, wychowując jednego z nich na bohatera, a drugiego na kogoś, kto nie zostanie Mrocznym Panem, pozbawiona wsparcia swojego męża i przyjaciół... Nie znam nikogo, kto by chciał się znaleźć na twoim miejscu.

Lily powoli podniosła głowę, a w jej zielonych oczach pojawił się błysk uporu i determinacji, który Snape znacznie częściej widział na twarzy jej syna.

– Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Ale co powinnam zrobić ze złością Harry'ego?

– Pozwól, że ja z nim porozmawiam.

Weszli do domu i znaleźli Connora, ucinającego sobie drzemkę na jednym z dwóch łóżek w sypialni, którą Snape też już nauczył się nienawidzić i pogardzać. Harry siedział na drugim, pochylony nad książką. Podniósł wzrok, kiedy dwóch dorosłych – nie wliczając Snape'a, którego nie był w stanie zobaczyć – weszło do pokoju. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu i emocji, póki nie zobaczył Lily. Wtedy Snape zobaczył, jak wiatr zaczyna podrywać kartki jego książki. Dalej przyglądał się Lily, a w jego oczach pojawił się niemal ten sam, dziki wyraz, który Snape widział u niego w ostatnie święta.

– Harry. Harry, popatrz na mnie.

Harry ostrożnie oderwał wzrok od Lily i spojrzał na dyrektora. Dumbledore pokręcił głową i przemówił do niego karcącym tonem.

– Harry, przecież jesteś już dość duży na to, żeby wiedzieć, że złoszczenie się na swoją mamę niczego dobrego ci nie przyniesie. Czemu niby by miało? Przecież to ona wychowuje ciebie i Connora i tylko ona może cię nauczyć wszystkiego, czego potrzebujesz się dowiedzieć. W dodatku cię kocha. Nie pozwól, żeby twoja złość na nią ci to wszystko przesłoniła.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok w niemym pytaniu, co niby ma zrobić zamiast tego. Snape miał wrażenie, że dzieciak musiał mieć najwyżej sześć lat w tym wspomnieniu. Już wtedy zmienili Harry'ego w kogoś, kto przyglądał się światu w ciszy. Snape zastanawiał się, czy ta maska roztrzaskałaby się tak łatwo, gdyby nie doszło do niemal całkowitego zniszczenia umysłu Harry'ego pod koniec jego drugiego roku.

– Naucz się odsuwać swoją złość – powiedział mu cicho Dumbledore. – Wyobraź sobie pudełko, do którego możesz odłożyć swoją wściekłość. Twoja matka powiedziała mi, że masz już jedno, w którym chowasz złe myśli, jakie masz o swoim bracie. Czy możesz tam włożyć też swoją wściekłość?

Harry opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. Wiatr wokół niego ucichł w chwilę później, a kartki opadły płasko.

– Podziałało – wymamrotał Harry, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

– Oczywiście że tak – powiedział Dumbledore i dotknął jego ramienia, uśmiechając się do Lily ponad jego głową. – Wyrastasz na porządnego czarodzieja, Harry. Złoszczenie się na ludzi nie jest produktywne, a ty się właśnie tego nauczyłeś.

* * *

Snape obserwował chłopca przez cały dzień po zobaczeniu tego wspomnienia i zauważył, że Harry po prostu odsuwał się, spokojnie, od wszelkich konfrontacji, które u normalnego chłopca w tym wieku mogłyby wywołać złość. Wciąż dość często złościł się na samego siebie, ale nawet to często ulegało ukojeniu, kiedy Draco zaczynał narzekać na sensacje, jakie to u niego wywoływało. Jego furia już nie lądowała w pudełku, ale Harry i tak odsyłał ją od siebie.

Nic dziwnego więc, że Harry tracił kontrolę w sytuacjach, w których się złościł, ale nie miał celu, na którym mógłby momentalnie wyżyć swoją magię, która podnosiła się wraz z tą emocją. Był w stanie walczyć w obronie innych, mógł odesłać Voldemorta w diabły, ilekroć stawiał mu czoła, mógł się odwołać do siły swoich przekonań, żeby zmusić Dumbledore'a do wycofania się, ale poza tymi sytuacjami...

Jego furia po prostu miotała się dziko.

Snape'owi było teraz przykro, że nauczył Harry'ego jak się opierać klątwie _De Profundis_ i zamykać te emocje w klatce, która była po prostu kolejną wersją pudełka. Harry włożył je tam z własnej woli, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić, kiedy już się pojawiają.

A jeśli ta klatka kiedykolwiek pęknie...

Snape nie miał nawet odwagi o tym myśleć.

Ta emocja młóciła jego nienawiść aż ta nie stała się żelazną determinacją, by się zemścić pewnego dnia, kiedy Harry wreszcie przejrzy na oczy i zrozumie, że jego rodzice i Dumbledore powinni ucierpieć za to, co mu zrobili. Snape był jednak wciąż młodym czarodziejem, przeżył zaledwie trzydzieści pięć lat na tym padole, co było krótkim okresem w porównaniu do ponad setki, które przyjdzie mu ujrzeć. Może sobie pozwolić na czekanie, więc _zaczeka_. Zemści się w chwili, w której dostanie na to zgodę Harry'ego, ale nie wcześniej.

* * *

To było wspomnienie, w którym Harry nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy z obecności Dumbledore'a, ponieważ Lily wysłała mu dumny list, informujący go o postępach Harry'ego, ale nie poinformowała samego Harry'ego o jego przybyciu. Dyrektor stał pod zaklęciem kameleona przy ścianie domu i obserwował, jak Lily wychodzi na zewnątrz i podchodzi do Harry'ego, który stał na trawniku, obserwując gwiazdy. Jego matka kazała mu tam się pojawić po kolacji i nie przynosić ze sobą żadnej książki, ale Harry naprawdę nie znosił marnowania czasu, kiedy mógł się _czegokolwiek_ nauczyć.

Lily przykucnęła przy Harrym i zawołała go po imieniu. Harry odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Snape miał wrażenie, że w tym wspomnieniu miał osiem lat, a jego twarz była blada i nieskończenie spokojna. Jeśli jego magia wymknęła mu się spod kontroli w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, to nie rzucało to się w oczy. Wciąż miał wokół siebie aurę mocy, ale oceniając z łagodnego uśmiechu, który otrzymał od swojej matki, tego rodzaju magia jej nie odrażała.

– Minęły już dwa miesiące, Harry – powiedziała Lily. – Zdałeś ten test.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy. Wreszcie wykonał ruch, jakby miał zamiar zrobić krok w kierunku swojej matki, ale ostatecznie pozostał w miejscu. Lily kiwnęła do niego głową.

– Już w porządku – powiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła rękę na wysokości, którą Snape ocenił, pośród burzy własnej wściekłości i pogardy, na której można by pogłaskać psa.

Harry podszedł do niej i złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek. Snape zobaczył, jak przez chłopca przechodzi potężny dreszcz. Pochylił głowę i stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, podczas gdy Lily głaskała go po głowie.

Snape zerknął z ukosa na twarz Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor uśmiechał się, zadowolony, tak samo jak Lily, z tego, że Harry zdołał zdać ten konkretny test.

Lily nie dotykała Harry'ego przez dwa miesięcy i kazała mu opierać się próbom innych ludzi, którzy spróbują go dotknąć, w taki sposób, żeby Connor, James, Lupin czy Black nie zdali sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry odsuwa się od przytulania, unika przyjaznych kuksańców, czy tarmoszenia mu włosów, pozostając po prostu poza ich zasięgiem, ilekroć ci usiłowali je na nim wymóc. Wyjątkowo dobrze sobie z tym poradził. Być może Syriusz zauważył coś raz czy drugi, co Lily przyznała w swoim radosnym liście do Dumbledore'a, ale po kilku dniach przestawał cokolwiek podejrzewać, kiedy całkowicie pochłaniał go kolejny z jego krótkotrwałych romansów.

Uczyli Harry'ego, że ma polegać wyłącznie na sobie i nie okazywać innym, że to robi. Obie części tej lekcji były równie ważne.

* * *

Tej nocy Snape niemal zniszczył butelkę eliksiru myślodsiewnego. Wydawało mu się, że niezdolność Harry'ego do tolerowania okazjonalnych otarć o innych ludzi była wynikiem jakiegoś innego treningu, a nie czegoś, do czego Lily go specjalnie przystosowała. Ale teraz, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest inaczej...

Lily i Dumbledore mieli swoje wytłumaczenia, że Harry przecież nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby rozpraszali go inni ludzie, nie w chwili, w której całą swoją uwagę powinien poświęcić swojemu bratu. Poza tym, przypadkowe otarcie się o śmierciożercę może ukryć różdżkę, którą ten ma ułożoną pod szatami, albo nóż, który może mu wbić między żebra. Musiał unikać fizycznego kontaktu po prostu przez wzgląd na zwykły rozsądek.

Snape'a nie obchodziły ich wytłumaczenia. Nie obchodził go pokręcony, zatruty światek, w którym Harry został wychowany, a który znajdował się w obrębie osłon izolacyjnych w Dolinie Godryka. Potrzebował go zrozumieć, żeby móc być w stanie pomóc Harry'emu, kiedy nastanie na to czas, ale nigdy nie przyzna, że cokolwiek, co się tam wtedy stało, było w jakikolwiek sposób racjonalne, albo miało jakieś konkretne wyjaśnienie.

Wściekał się, a jak już skończył z wyżywaniem się na wszystkim, gapił się na ścianę, pozwalając, by płomienie jego furii dogasały w spokoju.

Wciąż musiał czekać na zgodę Harry'ego, zanim cokolwiek z tym wszystkim zrobi, albo, jeśli to nie wypali, jakikolwiek znak, że Harry znów jest dręczony i nie jest w stanie sam siebie uratować.

Ale czasami było mu z tym naprawdę ciężko i naprawdę mu się wydawało, że nikt nie może go winić za jedną czy dwie fantazje, które miewał w ciągu dnia, a w których dyrektor ginął w wyjątkowo krwawy sposób.

* * *

To wspomnienie pochodziło z myślodsiewni, którą Lily wysłała Dumbledore'owi, a którą ten obejrzał, więc przyłączyło się ono do jego własnych wspomnień na temat treningu Harry'ego, mimo, że sam tego nawet nie widział. Harry miał siedem lat. Siedział przy oknie swojej sypialni letniego wieczoru z zamkniętymi oczami i rękami złożonymi przed sobą. Lily siedziała na łóżku jego brata, czytając na głos. Snape słyszał zza okna wesołe, dziecięce okrzyki. Wyglądało na to, że Connor Potter bawił się gdzieś na dworze; zdawał się spędzać więcej czasu na grach i zabawach niż Harry.

Harry uspokoił nawet swój oddech, tak więc najgłośniejszym dźwiękiem w pokoju był głos Lily.

– ...wydarzyło się w pobliżu Ottery St. Catchpole. Nie znamy nazwisk śmierciożerców, którzy ją zaczęli, ale wiemy, że musieli to zrobić na rozkaz Sami Wiecie, Kogo. Mroczny Pan nie lubił, kiedy jego służący wykazywali się inicjatywą, która nie zyskała wcześniej jego aprobaty.

Lily przerwała, żeby przewrócić stronę. Za oknem przeleciał ptak, machając szybko skrzydłami. Harry'emu osunęła się na moment lekko głowa, po czym poderwał ją z powrotem, jakby przysypiał, ale Snape naprawdę w to wątpił; bardziej prawdopodobne było, że zapamiętywał wszystko co usłyszał. On sam w międzyczasie stał w ciszy, oszołomiony, że matka mogłaby czytać o czymś takim swojemu dziecku. Wiedział, co się stało w Ottery St. Catchpole, kiedy śmierciożercy wciąż biegali na wolności. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Harry powinien był się nauczyć o tym dopiero w wieku czternastu lat i może jego życie nie byłoby aż tak zniszczone.

– Śmierciożercy porwali tuziny czarodziejskich dzieci, urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach i, co było niezwykłe, nie pozabijali przy tym ich rodzin. Wierzono, że zrobili to jako część swojej strategii, żeby rozbudzić w nich zdesperowaną nadzieję i wyczekiwanie, albo nawet zachęcić ich rodziny do wycofania się z wojny. Naturalnie, kiedy kilka dni później przyszły nowiny o Dziecięcej Masakrze, wszelkie myśli o strategiach zniknęły, zakryte falą przytłaczającego żalu. Śmierciożercy wznieśli krzyże w okolicach Ottery St. Catchpole i przybili do nich mugolackie dzieci. Użyli zaklęć, które zwielokrotniły ból przebijanych kostek u nóg i nadgarstków, oraz innych zaklęć, które nie pozwoliły dzieciom umrzeć z szoku. Następnie ustawili osłonę wokół krzyży, co było jedną z nieczęstych okazji, przy której można było zaobserwować mrocznych czarodziejów kooperujących z Sami Wiecie, Kim podczas wojny. Kiedy świetliści czarodzieje i aurorzy wreszcie odnaleźli dzieci, całe godziny zajęło im zdjęcie osłony. Kiedy ta wreszcie opadła, uderzyła piorunem w każde przebywające w jej obrębie dziecko i te zginęły nim udało się je uratować. Udało im się tym emocjonalne zniszczyć wiele rodzin i po tym wydarzeniu znacznie mniej mugolaków brało udział w wojnie; zamiast tego woleli poprosić aurorów i dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a o sanktuarium, w którym się ukryli.

Lily przestała czytać. Harry wciąż siedział przed z nią z zamkniętymi oczami, ale zamrugał, otwierając je, kiedy łagodnie powiedziała jego imię. Wszystko się w Snape'ie wywróciło z odrazy i wspomnień. Nie wziął udziału w tej masakrze – to był pomysł Evana Rosiera – ale widział jej wyniki. To mu wystarczyło. To było jedno z bardziej gorzkich i obrzydliwych wspomnień z Wojny Voldemorta.

To nie było coś, o czym powinno było słuchać dziecko w wieku Harry'ego.

– Czego się nauczyłeś, Harry? – szepnęła Lily.

– Że to jest wojna – powiedział Harry tym samym spokojnym, neutralnym tonem, który Snape tyle razy słyszał podczas jego pierwszego roku. – Że mogę ufać śmierciożercom wyłącznie, jeśli przyjdą do mnie z ofertą oficjalnego sojuszu. Że nic nie powstrzyma naszych wrogów przed próbami zniszczenia Światła. – Zamilkł na moment. – A ponieważ Connor jest sercem Światła i stoi w samym jego centrum, to nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby go zniszczyć.

– Właśnie tak – powiedziała szczerze Lily, po czym odłożyła na bok książkę, żeby pochylić się w kierunku swojego syna i ująć jego policzki w swoje dłonie. – Właśnie dlatego tak cię szkolę przez cały czas, Harry. Jesteś pierwszym opiekunem i ostatnią linią obrony. Większość ludzi nie pomyśli, że jesteś niebezpieczny, bo jesteś bratem Connora, w tym samym wieku co on. Jeśli uda ci się utrzymać tę fasadę, to nigdy się nie dowiedzą. Ale możesz być tuż obok niego i możesz go chronić przed atakami śmierciożerców.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Jak myślisz, mamo, kiedy Voldemort powróci? – zapytał ją, wyglądając na niezwykle zadowolonego, kiedy Lily pocałowała go w czoło. Snape podejrzewał, że jeśli to był cały kontakt, jaki chłopiec miał ze swoją matką, to pewnie było to jedno z jego bardziej szczęśliwych wspomnień.

 _Pochoruję się, jak będę dalej tak myślał_ , zorientował się i skręcił swoje myśli tak stanowczo jak tylko mógł z powrotem na znajome tory. Nienawiść, którą żywił do Lily Potter, była znacznie bardziej odświeżająca od zastanawiania się nad wszystkimi bliznami, które Harry nagromadził przez lata.

– Może powrócić w każdej chwili – powiedziała Lily cicho i z powagą. – Może odczekać lata, albo może uderzyć tuż przed tym jak razem z Connorem traficie do Hogwartu. – Zamilkła na moment i przechyliła głowę na bok. – Skoro już o tym mówimy, czy wiesz, gdzie teraz jest twój brat?

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy i poderwał się. Przez okno dobiegł ich śmiech, przez co obrócił się w jego kierunku z ulgą.

– Tam – powiedział. – Jest na zewnątrz, z tatą.

– Powinieneś pójść i sprawdzić – powiedziała Lily. – Zawsze upewniaj się o wszystkim osobiście, Harry, inaczej nie będziesz wykonywał swoich obowiązków jak należy. Nie wiesz, w jakim jest stanie, może nic mu nie być, ale może też być ranny. Może być nawet martwy, a jeden ze śmierciożerców może imitować jego głos zaklęciem, a wtedy wszystkich zawiedziesz.

Panika błysnęła w oczach Harry'ego, a on sam wybiegł z pokoju. Lily pozostała tam, gdzie siedziała, z pochyloną głową i wyrazem na jej twarzy, który sprawił, że wyglądała na starszą, niż była w tym czasie. Litania zaklęć przeleciała Snape'owi przez głowę, wszystkie z nich by ją zabiły, a zauważył w pokoju przynajmniej pięć miejsc, w których mógłby ukryć jej ciało, tak żeby jej zniknięcie nie doprowadziło do bezzwłocznych podejrzeń o morderstwo.

Z wysiłkiem się opanował. To było wspomnienie, tylko wspomnienie, to, co zrobiła Harry'emu już się stało.

Kilka minut później Harry wrócił do pokoju, wyglądając, jakby mu ulżyło.

– Dziękuję, mamo – powiedział. – Nic mu nie było, ale masz rację. Nigdy nie powinienem wychodzić z takiego założenia. Zawsze powinienem sprawdzić.

Pocałował ją w policzek, na co Lily pozwoliła mu lekkim przechyleniem głowy, przyjmując pasywnie gest.

– Kocham cię, mamo – szepnął, po czym wybiegł znowu z pokoju, żeby jeszcze trochę poobserwować swojego brata.

Lily schowała twarz w rękach i zaczęła płakać.

* * *

W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych wspomnień, podczas których jego furia sprawiała, że jego pióro się trzęsło i na papierze pojawiały się kleksy, Snape zapisał to konkretne spokojną ręką. Kiedy jeszcze się w nim znajdował, minął w którymś momencie granice swojej złości i znalazł się gdzieś po drugiej stronie. Kiedy już skończył pisać, wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło zaszurało po podłodze, odjeżdżając od biurka, a on sam wyszedł ze szkoły tajemnym korytarzem, o którym tylko on wiedział, po czym ruszył wzdłuż granicy Zakazanego Lasu i patrzył na gwiazdy.

Był już maj, sezon życia, sezon wiosny. Snape zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej tańczył podczas nocy Walpurgii. Od tamtego czasu czuł, jak jego własna moc wzburza się w nim o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nie ucichła od chwili, w której dziki Mrok ją wezwał. Przyczaiła się, czekając na wezwanie i radośnie podejmowała się każdego zadania, które był w stanie dla niej znaleźć.

Snape zatrzymał się na samym brzegu Zakazanego Lasu i odetchnął głęboko. Zapach gęstej, rosnącej trawy i zaoranej ziemi wypełnił mu nozdrza. Hagrid zakładał obok swojej chaty jakiś ogród, prawdopodobnie dla niesłychanie niebezpiecznych stworzeń, które miał zamiar ściągnąć w czasie wakacji na swoje zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Snape słyszał, jak wiatr szeleści liśćmi drzew, wiecznie niespokojny, zawsze w ruchu. Poruszył również lekko jego włosami, ale nie wzburzył mu szaty. Istnieją pewne grzechy, których nawet wiatr by się nie dopuścił.

Snape znowu spojrzał na gwiazdy i wydawało mu się, że słyszy echo, niemal łaskoczące, odległej, szalonej muzyki, rozlegającej się gdzieś na granicy słuchu. Słyszał ją kilka razy, kiedy był dzieckiem, zanim jego matka dała mu różdżkę i nauczyła go, jak jej używać, zamiast dopuszczać do kolejnych wybuchów przypadkowej magii. Wzywała go znowu, obiecując poddanie i to, jaki będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli się podda. Podczas jazdy wśród tej magii będzie w stanie dokonać wszystkiego, być wszystkim.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to było, rzecz jasna, kłamstwo. Zatraciłby się w tej dziczy, straciłby kontrolę nad sobą, swoje pragnienia i wszystkie inne chłodne zalety, które pielęgnował w sobie od lat. Tego właśnie nauczył się podczas Walpurgii. Każdy czarodziej, który spróbuje opanować moc tego rodzaju, zginie. Jej się nie kontrolowało.

Poza tym, chciał użyć własnej magii do ukarania Potterów i Dumbledore'a, jeśli tylko będzie miał ku temu okazję, albo przynajmniej zemścić się na nich na własny sposób, dzięki eliksirowi myślodsiewnemu i zwojom, które ostrożnie zbierał, czy też szczegółowej wiedzy dotyczącej wychowywania czystokrwistego dziecka, którą uzyskał z książek.

Żałował jednak, nawet jeśli tylko przez moment, że dziki Mrok nie uderzył lata temu w Dolinę Godryka, niszcząc osłony izolujące i zabierając ze sobą Harry'ego, nawet gdyby to oznaczało, że Snape nigdy by go wtedy nie spotkał.

* * *

To była kolejna okazja, kiedy Dumbledore pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka, żeby być świadkiem kulminacji testu, przez który Harry przechodził przez wiele miesięcy. Podobnie jak w przypadku nie dotykania nikogo, to również był test świadomy. Snape znał już jego założenie i stał za Dumbledore'em, ukrytym pod zaklęciem kameleona. Było mu słabo i mdło, ale walczył z tym, żeby zobaczyć to wspomnienie do końca i zapamiętać wszystko jak należy.

Harry i Lily wyszli wreszcie z domu. To była kolejna nocna scena, ale tym razem deszczowa, ciężkie krople opadały z chmur i uderzały w policzki Harry'ego. Chłopiec zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Oczywiście, w tym momencie miał już niemal dziesięć lat, a Snape wiedział, że przeszedł już przez bolesne klątwy, które stawiały go w znacznie gorszym położeniu od dowolnego deszczu, do tego wytrenował się do ignorowania takich sensacji jak zimno, wilgoć, czy upał, więc znosił je znacznie dłużej od dowolnego dziecka, które po krótkiej chwili zaczęłoby już marudzić i jęczeć. Dumbledore i Lily uważali, że powinien być zdolny do tego wszystkiego. Musiał się nauczyć jak być żołnierzem, a żołnierze musieli być w stanie walczyć w każdych warunkach.

Lily stanęła przed nim i czekała. Harry stanął w dokładnie takiej samej pozie, z głową podniesioną, by mógł spojrzeć na jej twarz i dłońmi luźno złożonymi przed sobą, najwyraźniej czekając na wskazówkę albo rozkaz.

– Dobrze – powiedziała Lily, po czym rzuciła zaklęcie, które Snape rozpoznał jako jedno z tych, które magomedycy rzucali na pacjentów, którzy ucierpieli w wyniku lodowatego dotyku wrednego, potężnego ducha. Jego zadaniem było ogrzać osobę i zwykle też owijające ją koce, oraz pozwolić jej spokojnie zasnąć.

Harry momentalnie zaczął poruszać ramionami, jakby było mu nieprzyjemnie, po czym mruknął " _Finite Incantatem_ ", zrzucając z siebie zaklęciem wytrenowanym ruchem różdżki.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, a Harry żył dla tego uśmiechu i upajał się nim, jakby to była ambrozja. Następnie rzuciła na niego serię innych zaklęć i inkantacji. Niektóre z nich sprawiały, że w ustach Harry'ego pojawiał się smaczny posmak, zupełnie jakby miał usta wypełnione czekoladą. Inne mimikowały efekt wywaru uspokajającego. Jeszcze inne były wykorzystywane do tworzenia wesołych iluzji, albo wypełniały uszy czarodzieja przyjemną muzyką, albo tworzyły oszałamiający pokaz świateł i cieni, który Snape rozpoznał z własnego dzieciństwa, kiedy biegał za nimi uradowany, co było jednym z jego niewielu szczęśliwych wspomnień.

Harry odrzucił je wszystkie, okazując przy okazji różne poziomy skrępowania, a żadna z jego reakcji, z tego, co Snape był w stanie ustalić, nie była udawana. Następnie spojrzał swojej matce w oczy i zaczekał na jej ostateczny werdykt.

Lily podeszła i uklękła przed swoim synem, nawet nie starając się go dotknąć. Harry podniósł głowę. Snape był w stanie zobaczyć, jak puls na jego szyi bije szybciej, ale to była jedyna oznaka tego, że się obawia czy martwi tym, co może powiedzieć jego matka.

– Udało ci się – szepnęła Lily. – Zdałeś, Harry. Ostatnie dwa lata były najlepiej spędzonym czasem w twoim życiu.

Harry pochylił głowę, nie okazując w żaden sposób ulgi; bardzo niewielkie westchnięcie, które z siebie wypuścił, mogło być pomylone ze zmęczeniem, albo nawet rozczarowaniem. Lily pogłaskała go po głowie, raz, po czym weszła z powrotem do domu.

Harry odwrócił się i z namysłem oddalił od ganku, po czym usiadł na trawie. Pozycję, którą zajął, Snape rozpoznał jako jedną z tych praktykowanych przez wartowników, która pomagała im pozostać w bezruchu tak długo jak to możliwe. Patrzył się w przestrzeń i Merlin jeden wiedział, o czym wtedy myślał. Oczy mu lśniły, ale jego twarz niczego nie podpowiadała.

Wspomnienie na tym się skończyło, ponieważ Dumbledore był zadowolony z tego, że razem z Lily osiągnęli swój cel i nie widział powodu, żeby tam dłużej zostać.

* * *

Snape znalazł się z powrotem w swoim gabinecie, a eliksir myślodsiewny unosił się niebezpiecznie z boku. Jego bezróżdżkowa magia wzniosła się i miotała wokół niego, a teraz była gotowa upuścić butelkę, jeśli tylko będzie tego chciał. Roztrzaska się na podłodze i wreszcie przepadną te wspomnienia, które tak go torturują, wspomnienia, które nie były nawet jego i o których nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć.

Snape usiadł, chociaż pozwolił swojej magii unosić dalej butelkę, żeby ta miała coś do roboty, po czym spisał spokojnie wszystkie swoje wnioski. Zaczynały się od dokładnego spisania wspomnienia, co zwykle mu się udawało dzięki roku, który spędził jako szpieg i musiał wytrenować swój umysł do stopnia, w którym ten był zdolny do przywołania wielu szczegółów, na które inni nie zwróciliby nawet uwagi; od takich drobiazgów zależało jego przeżycie w służbie Mrocznego Pana. Następnie Snape dodał pod koniec notatkę, w miejscu, w którym zawsze spisywał, jaki był cel tego konkretnego testu czy maltretowania i do czego on miał zmusić Harry'ego.

 _Wytrenowali go, żeby bał się wszystkiego co przyjemne._

Snape zaraz potem złamał swoje pióro i pozwolił, żeby jego magia je spopieliła, ponieważ nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek innego, co mogłoby rozładować narastające napięcie. To jednak sprawiło, że butelka z eliksirem myślodsiewnym zachwiała się i zaczęła opadać, więc musiał szybko sięgnąć w bok, żeby ją złapać zanim uderzy o podłogę.

* * *

Snape usiadł przy stole prezydialnym, rankiem dwudziestego czerwca, na dzień przed trzecim zadaniem i przyglądał się jak Harry siedzi obok Dracona, jakby nic go nie obchodziło na świecie, porusza ręką w geście, przez który Draco skulił się przed nim z rozbawieniem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry się do niego przyłączył. To było zadziwiające, że w ogóle był w stanie się śmiać, właściwie niemalże cud, ale dodało to ostatecznego uderzenia do żelaznej woli, którą Snape wykuwał w sobie w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

Znosił to w ciszy, choć wiedział, że Harry musiał podejrzewać, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku, przez wzgląd na jego wybuchowy temperament w ostatnim czasie. Chodził nabuzowany, bo nie mógł się tak po prostu zemścić na Potterach i Dumbledorze, ale w końcu obiecał. Ta żelazna wola służyła mu zarówno do ograniczenia samego siebie, jak i przywiązania się na dobre do tego konkretnego zadania.

I wszystko tylko mu potwierdziło, że dobrze zrobił, składając tę obietnicę zanim jeszcze zabrał się za szczegółowe badanie wspomnień z eliksiru myślodsiewnego.

Tak długo, jak mógł Harry'emu najlepiej pomóc po prostu chroniąc go, to tym się właśnie będzie zajmował. Harry potrzebował mu ufać, a jego zaufanie zostanie złamane, jeśli Snape choćby wspomni mu o ukaraniu ludzi, którzy go dręczyli.

Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek nastąpi moment, kiedy Harry znowu znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie ze strony Lily, Jamesa, czy Dumbledore'a i nie będzie w stanie się przed tym obronić, wtedy Snape uderzy.

 _I chuj mnie obchodzi, że mnie po tym znienawidzi_ , pomyślał, a każde słowo uderzało dzwoniąco o powierzchnię jego umysłu. _Zbyt wiele przeszedł, zbyt wiele musiał przeżyć. Nie pozwolę im na to, żeby teraz odebrali mu cały jego postęp, nawet jeśli sam Harry mnie o to poprosi._

 _Wolę, żeby mnie nienawidził, ale wciąż był w stanie się śmiać, niż żeby mnie kochał w milczeniu._


	74. Dodatek: Pięć miesięcy

To z początku miał być cały, osobny rozdział. Potem jednak odkryłam, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo informacji, żeby zrobić z niego pełny rozdział, więc postanowiłam napisać tylko pięć scen, z których dowiecie się, co Dumbledore porabiał przez cały ten czas...

I przygotować to wszystko na detonację.

 **Dodatek: Pięć miesięcy**

 _Luty_

To był oczywisty brak szacunku. Ten chłopiec postawił mu się na oczach wszystkich i marzył, przez przynajmniej moment, o wyjawieniu wszystkiego, do czego został wytrenowany, o wyjawieniu całej tajemnicy. Albus był zszokowany i zniesmaczony, że Harry był w stanie myśleć o zdradzeniu ich po tym... wszystkim.

Zniesmaczony i być może nieco przerażony, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery. Sieć zniknęła, oczywiście, że tak, a Harry był kimś, z kim Albus będzie musiał negocjować, oczywiście, że był. Ale tendencja Harry'ego do ukrywania wszystkiego w ciszy uratowała reputację jego matki i Albusa po Bożym Narodzeniu. Albus wychodził z założenia, być może głupio, że to milczenie się utrzyma. Ale kiedy zobaczył, jak rozważanie powiedzenia wszystkim prawdy błyszczy w oczach Harry'ego, nawet jeśli to była tylko ulotna chwila...

Albus potrzebował napisać list. Jego pierwszy, w którym przyzwał Jamesa do Hogwartu, mówiąc mu, że obaj jego synowie chcieliby go zobaczyć podczas drugiego zadania, zawiódł. James się pojawił, ale pozwolił się Harry'emu tak przycisnąć, że z poniżającą pokorą zgodził się na wszystkie jego warunki. Albus potrzebował kogoś, kto zobaczy, jakim zagrożeniem może się stać Harry i będzie miał siłę mu pomóc.

Przychodził mu na myśl tylko jeden człowiek, który byłby w stanie uwierzyć w jedno i posiadać drugie, ale był to ktoś, z kim Albus nie rozmawiał od tak dawna, że od lat podejrzewał już, że ich kontakt umarł na zawsze.

Ale to był nagły wypadek. Ten chłopiec był kimś gorszym niż tylko niedorosłym, Mrocznym Panem; był kimś, kto mógłby zniszczyć całą, ciężką pracę Albusa, oskarżając go o znęcanie się nad dziećmi, a następnie pożerając jego magię. A potem spróbuje kierować światem czarodziejów, co nie było zadaniem, którego powinien podejmować się czternastoletni czarodziej i ostatnie, piękne rzeczy, które Albus kochał na tym świecie i walczył o nie zajadle od tak wielu lat, obrócą się w ruinę.

Albus usiadł i napisał list. Nie starał się zataić żadnej prawdy. Wyznał wszystkie swoje błędy i dodał wszystkie sprawy, które mogłyby sprawić, że jego stary przyjaciel zacznie źle o nim myśleć, po czym załączył prośbę o pomoc. Zapieczętował list, po czym wysłał go szkolną sową, niezmiernie tęskniąc za Fawkesem. Fawkes odbyłby tę podróż w kilka sekund i wróciłby do niego z odpowiedzią równie szybko, o ile jego stary przyjaciel byłby w ogóle w nastroju do pisania. Albus będzie musiał poczekać na jego odpowiedź.

Obawiał się jednak, że pod tym względem nie miał tego czasu za wiele.

* * *

 _Marzec_

Albus położył delikatnie list na stół. Jego stary przyjaciel spędził kilka tygodni na pisaniu tej odpowiedzi, ale Albusa to nie zdziwiło. Pewnie musiał to przemyśleć, a był już bardzo stary, więc nie ruszał się też zbyt szybko.

Dobrze, że list przybył akurat tego dnia. Albus zobaczył, jak chłopiec rozmawia z wężami w Wielkiej Sali, z Wielu, które były wolne od kolejnej roztrzaskanej sieci. Chłopiec niszczył świat czarodziejów na oczach Albusa. Wielu tak łatwo mogłoby ukąsić dowolną liczbę dzieci, które akurat siedziały w Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście, Harry, przy całych swoich pomylonych ideałach, w ogóle się tym nie przejmował i na szczęście do niczego nie doszło.

Ale tak niewiele brakowało.

Niezdolny do odciągania tego dłużej, Albus otworzył kopertę i przeczytał schowany w środku list.

 _Stary przyjacielu,_

 _Jestem zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz skontaktowałeś się ze mną w tej ważnej sprawie. Od samego początku powinienem był stać u twojego boku, oferując ci porady i kierując cię w twojej trosce o tego młodego Lorda._

 _Obawiam się, że może już być za późno, tak jak mnie ostrzegłeś, ale zaoferuję ci dwie sugestie. Jedna, żebyś był subtelny. Poruszaj się tak powoli jak to możliwe, mimo całego swojego strachu o to, że młody Harry może cię oskarżyć lada dzień. Gdyby to naprawdę miało nastąpić "lada dzień", to myślę, że już by to zrobił. Z tego, co mi powiedziałeś o tym, jak go wychowałeś, jego impuls wybaczania biegnie głęboko. Da ci czas, ponieważ wciąż możesz mu się przydać w nadchodzącej wojnie i będzie w stanie zignorować wszelkie zbrodnie, które popełniłeś przeciw niemu, tak długo, jak dotyczyć one będą wyłącznie jego samego._

 _Moją drugą sugestią będzie przypomnienie ci dyscypliny, której cię kiedyś nauczyłem. Najpotężniejsze i największe bronie dobrze się reprezentują na polu bitwy, ale ostrożne upewniają się, że do bitwy w ogóle nie musi dojść. Byłeś za delikatny z Tomem Riddle'em i zbyt okrutny wobec młodego Harry'ego. Rusz więc środkową ścieżką i siej mgłę._

 _Z całym moim uczuciem,_

 _Twój stary nauczyciel_

Albus westchnął i odłożył delikatnie list na bok. Te wieści nie były aż _tak_ dobre, jak te, na które miał nadzieję – gdyby jego nadzieje się spełniły, to jego stary przyjaciel już by stał u jego boku – ale otrzymał bardzo sensowną radę. Dzięki niej zdołał się zdystansować do wszystkiego i spojrzeć na sprawy racjonalnie, dzięki czemu zobaczył, że trzeba kogoś drastycznie innego od Harry'ego, żeby oskarżenia o jego pomyłki faktycznie były realnym zagrożeniem. Harry pozwolił się sprawom toczyć swoim torem już od niemal miesiąca.

 _Siej mgłę._

 _On zawsze miał najlepsze porady_ , pomyślał Albus z rozbawieniem, po czym zabrał się do roboty, choć raz w życiu pozostając subtelnym.

* * *

 _Kwiecień_

Ten dzień musiał poświęcić na odbycie żałoby po starych towarzyszach.

Tego dnia upewnił się, że stracił Minerwę na zawsze.

Albus siedział, zamyślony, przed kominkiem i przyglądał się szklance ognistej whisky. Lśniła, kiedy kiwał nią lekko na boki, podłapując kolory płomieni. Albus przełknął jej odrobinę, wspominając stare pola walki, stare bitwy, poległych i tych co przeżyli.

Minerwa McGonagall przybyła do Hogwartu na parę lat przed Tomem Riddle'em, z oczami jasnymi i lśniącymi od determinacji godnej najbardziej _agresywnych_ ze świetlistych, czystokrwistych linii. Albus pamiętał powiedzenia, których nauczył się za młodu i było w nich wiele prawdy: zwracasz się do Starrise'ów po piękne słowa, do Gloryflowerów po mądrość, a do McGonagalli przez wzgląd na ich przeklęty upór i niechęć do poddania się.

Trafiła do Gryffindoru. Tam właśnie należała. Miała naturalny talent do transmutacji. Zasługiwała na niego. Nie miała nic do ukrycia, nie kryła się w cieniu, nawet jeśli jej forma animagiczna była kotem, stworzeniem cieni i tajemnic. Stała się jednym z najmłodszych animagów odnotowanych w historii, zanim jeszcze umilkły pierwsze echa po wojnie z Grindelwaldem i Albusa w żaden sposób to nie zaskoczyło. Minerwa McGonagall zawsze wybijała się z tłumu. To właśnie dzięki połączeniu świadomości tego, gdzie było jej miejsce, podziwu i nadziei na zyskanie jej przyjaźni sprawiły, że zatrudnił ją na pozycję nauczycielki transmutacji w chwili, w której ta pozycja się zwolniła, no i oczywiście, że musiała zostać głową domu Gryffindora; nikt inny nie pasował na to miejsce.

Na polach bitewnych radziła sobie zupełnie jak jej imienniczka: prowadziła ludzi do boju, organizowała wycofania się, ratowała rannych towarzyszy i w złości transmutowała wielu śmierciożerców w ryby, które znajdowały się daleko od wody. Albus uważał ją za wojownika najlepszego rodzaju. Nigdy nie zapominała, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku przez cały ten czas walczyli o pokój i z przyjemnością zostawiła żar bitwy za sobą, przyjmując spokój z otwartymi ramionami, jak tylko ten nastąpił.

Była dokładnie tym rodzajem człowieka, który był w stanie przyjrzeć się poplątanym gniazdom i węzłom z osłon, które Albus wypełnił własną mocą, tak żeby mieć pewne elementy szkoły bardziej pod własną kontrolą, po czym podnieść przepełniony oskarżeniem wzrok na niego i sprawić, że poczuł się, przynajmniej przez chwilę, malutki i skulony, niczym mysz pod jej łapą.

– Za nieobecnych przyjaciół – powiedział cicho Albus. – Za tych poległych. Oraz za tych, których ścieżka ostatecznie zawiodła w inne miejsce od mojego.

Przełknął resztę ognistej whisky w jednym łyku, odsuwając od siebie swoje żale i przesuwając się niechętnie na pozycję, z której będzie musiał uznać Minerwę za swojego wroga.

* * *

 _Maj_

Albus siedział w swoim gabinecie z zamkniętymi oczami i ostrożnie przesiewał mgłę.

Większość przymuszenia polegała na bezpośrednim, potężnym uderzeniu. W ten sposób zwykle używał jej Tom. Można było też dzierżyć ją niczym bicz, strzelając nią do czyjegoś umysłu i momentalnie zabierając ją z powrotem. Można też używać jej podświadomie, jak robił to Connor Potter, zanim odkrył, że ma ten dar, ale to zazwyczaj sprawiało, że otaczający przymuszającego ludzie nabierali szybko podejrzeń.

Istniały znacznie subtelniejsze metody wykorzystywania tego daru. Albus zwykle podłączał go pod swój głos. Było mu nieprzyjemnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy przemówił do ludzi i zobaczył, jak wszyscy momentalnie zaczynają się zgadzać z jego przekonaniami, ale jego stary przyjaciel przekonał go, że to nie jest takie złe. Wiele tak zwanych mrocznych darów wcale nie było mroczne, nie tak naprawdę. Nie były też świetliste, tak w gruncie rzeczy. Największe znaczenie przy ich użyciu leżało w intencjach tego, kto ich używał. Mrok może się z początku wydawać przede wszystkim przymuszeniem, ale potem człowiek zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia innych definicji – dzikości, oszustw, samotności. Świat zawsze był bardziej skomplikowany od tego, co się ludziom wydawało.

Dlatego też Albus rozprzestrzeniał swoje przymuszenie jako bardzo cienką, łagodną mgłę, która rozprzestrzeniała się po zamku, mieszając z powietrzem, nie bardziej zauważalna od przelotnego zapachu dochodzącego z kuchni. Ludzie mogliby obrócić głowy, odkryć, że ich pragnienia zaczynają się przechylać w jednym, albo drugim kierunku, po czym otrząsną się z tego i ruszą dalej przed siebie.

Tak przynajmniej było przez większość czasu. Im więcej przymuszenia wymiesza się z powietrzem, stanie się z nim jednym, tym częściej każdy z uczniów czy członków grona pedagogicznego, będzie go wdychało. Ich pośpieszne oddalanie się od niego tylko zaniesie ich głębiej w mgłę. Niczym uczucie wiatru od normalnego przymuszenia, ta mgła wymiesza się z ich myślami i będzie przebywać pośród nich, niewykrywalna, ale skłaniać ich bardziej ku zgadzaniu się z opiniami Albusa.

To było ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, ponieważ nie było to przymuszenie z prawdziwego zdarzenia; sprawiało tylko, żeby ludzie stawali się bardziej podatni na sugestie, a nie poddawało ich kontroli. Właśnie dlatego, z tego co Albusowi było wiadomo, Tom nigdy nie korzystał ze swojego przymuszenia w ten sposób, nawet jeśli był do tego zdolny. Zajmowało to za dużo czasu i nie było dla niego wystarczająco imponujące. Zamiast czekać całe lata stopniowego zwiększania swojej kontroli, z której może nic nie wyniknąć, Tom wolał wykonać jeden, krwawy rajd i zastraszyć wszystkich.

Albus jednak uważał, że w tym momencie to jest najlepsze, co może zrobić. Miał na to czas, bo już nie wierzył, że Harry go lada moment zrzuci z posady dyrektora. A przymuszenie było tak delikatne i cienkie, że nie zostanie wykryte przez nikogo, kto sam nie był mistrzem przymuszania. W dodatku nie wywrze ono wpływu na umysły skierowane stanowczo przeciw niemu – Harry'ego, Severusa, Minerwy – na długo, jeśli w ogóle. W ten sposób ci się nie domyślą, że w ogóle cokolwiek się dzieje.

* * *

 _Czerwiec_

Albus przesłonił dłonią oczy i przyglądał się wschodzącemu słońcu. Stał na wieży astronomicznej na dzień przed trzecim zadaniem. Egzaminy zakończyły się już kilka dni temu, ale uczniowie pozostali w szkole, zaciekawieni tym, jak się skończy turniej.

Tak wiele wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, że Albusowi aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że kiedyś myślał o turnieju jako o swoim największym problemie na ten rok.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć jak Sybilla Trelawney podchodzi do niego. Zadrżała, mimo, że o tej porze roku nie było zimno nawet rano, po czym złapała za szal, który otulał jej głowę.

– Jestem tu jak pan prosił, dyrektorze – powiedziała z tonem, w którym tlił się ogień żałosnego buntu, a który okazywała mu jako jedyna z całego grona pedagogicznego. Albus uważał to za najbardziej prawdziwy obraz jej wnętrza.

Przyjrzał się jej łagodnie. Mógł sobie pozwolić na dobroć względem ofiar tego świata, a Sybilla Trelawney z pewnością się do nich zaliczała. Uważał tak od chwili, w której zatrudnił ją po jej pierwszej wypowiedzianej przepowiedni, a z czasem nabrał do niej jeszcze więcej współczucia. To nie może być przyjemne, kiedy czyjś dar widzenia zostaje niespodziewanie tak ograniczony.

– Chciałbym jeszcze raz usłyszeć tę przepowiednię, Sybillo, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza – powiedział cicho.

Wieszczka westchnęła, po czym zapatrzyła się prosto we wschodzące słońce, nie mrugając, mimo, że światło musiało kłuć ją w oczy. Kilka dni wcześniej wykonała przepowiednię, którą udało jej się nawet zapamiętać, więc teraz ją wyrecytowała, a jej głos zrobił się beznamiętny i monotonny.

 _Po trzykroć pierwsza los wije swój kręty,  
Trzykrotnie nadejdzie wyboru czas i skutek  
Wrogów swych wprawi w bezruch ciszy zaklęty  
Aby Mroku śmiech był dziki i Światła znikł smutek._

 _Burza co nadciąga na dwie się pomnoży  
Dwie w dniu się objawią, dwie w jednym przyjdą roku  
Jedna mroczna, blask księżyca jej nie rozproszy  
Druga światłem gorzejąca zmąci miejsca spokój_

 _Jedna po drugiej, los każdej się dokona  
Jedno ich duszą i jedno ich sercem  
Mojego wieszczenia rola już spełniona  
Za tych słów wyjątkiem, co o nim są wersem._

Trelawney zakończyła z ciężkim westchnieniem. Albus stał w milczeniu przez chwilę, z lekko pochyloną głową.

– Powiedz mi, Sybillo – odezwał się wreszcie – czy słyszałaś o tym, co może oznaczać pojawiająca się w przepowiedni burza?

– Pojawia się w nich wyłącznie jako zapowiedź czegoś innego, dyrektorze. – Głos Trelawney wrócił do typowego dla siebie napuszenia. – Zazwyczaj są metaforami dla bitew, oczywiście. Zwykłe wydarzenia atmosferyczne nie mają miejsca w przepowiedniach.

Albus kiwnął głową. Domyślał się tego zanim się jeszcze odezwała.

– I pewnie nie masz pojęcia, co może oznaczać pierwsza zwrotka?

Trelawney przestąpiła niespokojnie z nogi na nogę.

– Słyszałam o innych przepowiedniach, w których pojawiał się "pierwszy, co los wije swój kręty", dyrektorze.

– I?

Trelawney przełknęła ślinę.

– To zawsze w jakiś sposób nawiązywało do węża. Często potomka Slytherina, albo nawet do samego założyciela; jedna z nich przepowiedziała, że córka z jego linii odnajdzie jego pierścień w piętnastym wieku. Inna przewidziała walkę Lorda Golddiggera ze smokami na wybrzeżu Walii. W każdym razie coś związanego ze żmijami.

 _Tom._ Albus nie mógł powiedzieć, że to go w jakikolwiek sposób zaskoczyło, chociaż pewnie będzie musiał jeszcze trochę podumać nad tą przepowiednią, żeby wyciągnąć z niej wszystkie jej sekrety. Tęsknił za oczywistymi przepowiedniami, które mówiły mu wprost, co należało zrobić, tak jak to było w przypadku dzieciństwa Connora i Harry'ego. Te rymujące się zawsze były trudniejsze do rozgryzienia.

 _Wciąż może się nam przydać w przyszłości, nawet jeśli jej kolejne przepowiednie będą już dotyczyły wyłącznie Toma._

– Dziękuję, Sybillo – powiedział i patrzył, jak Trelawney odchodzi pośpiesznie z ulgą. Powrócił do przyglądania się wschodowi słońca.

Będzie musiał poruszać się bardziej ostrożnie niż to robił w przeszłości. Wiedział już o tym od miesięcy.

Ale przynajmniej teraz był pewien, że wszystko szło tak, jak sobie tego życzył – w jednym wypadku dlatego, że miał pod ręką broń zbyt subtelną, żeby Harry podejrzewał w ogóle jej istnienie, a w drugim dlatego, że teraz miał przewagę wiedzy na temat przepowiedni, o której nie wiedział nikt inny.

Zaczął się obracać w kierunku schodów i zamarł, mrużąc oczy. Wydawało mu się, że kątem oka, przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył ciemną postać. Gdyby miał polegać wyłącznie na swoich przeczuciach, to powiedziałby, że była to kobieta odziana w czarne szaty, pachnąca dymem i ogniem.

Był też niemal przekonany, że w uszach pojawiło mu się odległe echo smoczego ryku.

Dotknął jednak osłon i uspokoił się. Wciąż miał swoich małych szpiegów, kryjących się pośród tych, które Minerwa pozornie sobie oswoiła i dowiedział się od nich, że żadna postać, kobiety czy kogokolwiek innego, nie pojawiła się w tej części wieży.

Albus ruszył na śniadanie krokiem pewnym siebie i statecznym. Kosztowało go to trochę niepewności i stracił trochę w oczach czarodziejskiego świata, ale wreszcie mógł wrócić do gry.


	75. Dzień najdłuższego światła

**Ważna informacja, proszę, przeczytajcie:** Począwszy od tego rozdziału zaczyna się zakończenie WCNZS, które będzie trwało aż do rozdziału siedemdziesiątego. To oznacza, między innymi, że pod koniec tego rozdziału znajduje się **ZAJEBIŚCIE POTĘŻNY CLIFFHANGER** , a następne dwa po nim będą niewiele lepsze. Zaraz po tym rozdziale też wszystko stanie się znacznie bardziej mroczne i nieprzyjemne. Jeśli nie lubicie cliffhangerów, albo nie lubicie czekać z napięciem przez kilka dni, to poczekajcie chwilę, zanim się za to zabierzecie. Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało. (Spodziewam się również, że po następnym rozdziale wielu ludzi po prostu rzuci ten fik w diabły i przestanie go czytać, więc, no, teges).

Oprócz tego – mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba! Ten ogromny tom wreszcie zbliża się ku końcowi.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty:** **Dzień najdłuższego światła**

 _Dokładnie rok temu_ , pomyślał z podziwem Harry, kiedy razem z Jamesem i Connorem szli z łódkami w rękach w kierunku fal rozbijających się o northumberlandzką plażę. _Dokładnie rok temu, co do dnia, wykonaliśmy ten rytuał ostatnim razem._

Zatrzymał się na moment, żeby podnieść głowę i nacieszyć się widokami i zapachami otaczającego go świata. Mewy znów wzbijały się wysoko i zdawało się, że tego dnia było ich jakoś więcej, zupełnie jakby i one wyczuwały miniony rok i oddawały mu salut swoimi skrzekami. Fale rozbijały się o plażę i cofały z sykiem z intonacją, która stawała się Harry'emu znajoma przez sposób, w jaki zdawała się naśladować bicie jego serca. Piana lśniła oślepiająco w świetle słońca, które wyglądało, jakby siedziało na falach, wypełniając całe niebo na wschodzie oszałamiającą burzą kolorów. To było przesilenie letnie, najdłuższy dzień w roku, dzień najdłuższego światła.

Dzień trzeciego zadania.

Harry obrócił się, żeby móc iść przez chwilę tyłem i przyjrzeć się Connorowi. Ręce jego brata się nie trzęsły, nawet jeśli on sam był blady jak ściana i czasem nabierał odległego, zamyślonego spojrzenia w oczach, jakby wyobrażał sobie całą zgrozę, jaka może go niebawem przytłoczyć. Harry go za to nie winił. Ani pierwsze, ani drugie zadanie jak do tej pory nie minęło bez dodatkowych atrakcji.

Do brzegu dotarli, na szczęście, bez problemów, z czego Harry był rad. Connor nie był w tym momencie reprezentantem, a on sam nie był zmartwionym, znerwicowanym bratem. Obaj byli po prostu Potterami, słuchającymi jak James podnosi mały statek, który stworzył z okazji tegorocznego rytuału i zaczyna mówić.

– To jest święty czas. To jest czas najdłuższego Światła.

Harry z przyjemnością zauważył, że głos jego ojca był spokojniejszy niż w zeszłym roku; wtedy miał zaraz rozpocząć wakacje z synami, o których prawie nic nie wiedział, a którzy dopiero co zobaczyli na własne oczy śmierć ojca chrzestnego i przyjaciela rodziny. Teraz jednak wszyscy stali się silniejsi po wszystkim, przez co musieli przejść i ostatnio układało się między nimi coraz lepiej. Harry wiedział, że Connor zdał swoje egzaminy i pogodził się z Parvati po ich niedawnej kłótni. Jeśli tylko uda mu się przejść przez trzecie zadanie bez przynoszenia Hogwartowi hańby, to uzna to pewnie za dobre zakończenie roku.

Harry zaś...

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc za swoim ojcem do wody, która zalała mu kostki niczym mroczna magia, zachęcając go do wejścia głębiej. _Też lepiej sobie radzę, a przynajmniej północne gobliny nie wysłały mi wyjców, a nadopiekuńczość Draco nie jest już tak irytująca jak była kiedyś._

– To jest poranek przesilenia letniego, czas, kiedy słońce świeci najmocniej, pokrywając świat magią w miarę wschodzenia. – James niemal wyszeptał te słowa, kładąc łódeczkę na wodzie.

Tym razem fala momentalnie podniosła ją wyżej. Jej maszt nie był wykonany z cisowej gałązki, ale laurowej, a Harry nie miał pojęcia skąd James ją wytrzasnął; na terenach otaczających Lux Aeternę nie rosły żadne wawrzynowe krzewy. Jej żagiel był wykonany ze starego płótna malarskiego, miękkiego i czarnego, ale jego brzegi były jasne i lekko poszarpane.

Czarny żagiel wydął się i odbił lekko promienie słoneczne. Harry zorientował się, że boki płótna podłapały światło tak mocno, że wyglądały, jakby płonęły. Promyk słońca objął łódkę, po czym podniósł ją, tak że ta ledwie muskała fale na swojej drodze na wschód.

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się uśmiech.

– Nasze łódki wypływają – szepnął – by powitać słońce, by oddać mu cześć, tak jak kiedyś my sami wypłynęliśmy ze słońca podczas poranka letniego przesilenia.

Harry przyklęknął i sprawił, że ta deklaracja stała się prawdziwa nie tylko dla jednego Pottera, ale dwóch. Łódka Connora dołączyła do ich w chwilę później, niemal wyskakując mu z rąk. Harry nie był pewien, czy było to spowodowane chęcią jego brata do przyłączenia się do rytuału, czy też może dreszczem, który go w tym momencie przeszedł.

Harry podsunął się do niego i złapał za lewą rękę, po czym tak po prostu stał obok, trzymając jego dłoń, kiedy razem patrzyli jak ich łódki płyną tą samą, oświetloną promieniami słońca ścieżką, co Jamesa. Harry był pewien, że wciąż był w stanie zobaczyć czarny żagiel łódki swojego ojca na długo po tym, jak ta zniknęła, ale w końcu stracili już wszystkie z oczu i nie mógł już dłużej udawać.

– Boję się – szepnął Connor.

Harry poczuł, jak serce mu mięknie na myśl, jak wiele Connora musiało kosztować przyznanie się do czegoś takiego. Nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić w wieży Gryffindoru i zazwyczaj nawet by tego nie chciał. Harry obrócił się ku niemu i przytulił go, obejmując go za ramiona.

– Pamiętasz swoje zaklęcia pojedynkowe? – zapytał.

– Tak. Nie o tym mówię. – Connor zadrżał. – Jeśli zapomnę zaklęcia, to sam sobie zasłużę na to, co mnie spotka, zwłaszcza po tym, jak długo i ciężko ze mną nad tym pracowałeś. Boję się jednak, że stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego. Że się ośmieszę przed całą szkołą. Że... – Urwał z lekkim westchnieniem.

Harry poderwał szybko wzrok, upewniając się, że James wciąż utrzymuje swój dystans, ale ten tylko przyglądał się wschodowi słońca z rękami schowanymi w kieszeni i pozornie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robią jego synowie. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, kiedy dotykał delikatnie blizny w kształcie serca na czole Connora, może jednak dokładnie wiedział, co się dzieje i uprzejmie oferował im trochę przestrzeni. To by bardziej pasowało do tego, jak James ostatnio się wokół nich zachowywał.

– Że znowu będziesz musiał mnie uratować – wymamrotał Connor.

– Wcale nie musiałem cię ratować podczas pierwszego zadania – zauważył Harry. – Smoki skrzywdziłyby wszystkich, nie tylko ciebie.

Connor wydał z siebie dźwięk, który znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy prychnięciem, szlochem i parsknięciem.

– Drugie zadanie było wystarczająco koszmarne pod tym względem, dzięki. – Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. – Wiem, że nie mogę cię zmusić do obiecania mi, że w ogóle nie będziesz się wtrącał, ale proszę, nie rób tego tylko dlatego, że będzie ci się _wydawało_ , że mogę się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie, dobrze?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry i przez chwilę przycisnął go mocniej do siebie, po czym wreszcie puścił. – No, chodź. Zdaje się, że tata chce jeszcze zjeść z nami śniadanie.

Connor wygrzebał się z wody, jedną ręką ocierając po drodze oczy. Harry wiedział, że ten gest był po to, żeby otrzeć jakiekolwiek łzy, które mogły się nagromadzić w jego oczach. Connor miał obsesję na punkcie bycia silnym, a silni chłopcy nie płaczą. Właściwie, to uśmiechnął się do Jamesa tak olśniewająco, że aż w odpowiedzi uśmiech Jamesa zmarkotniał nieco, jakby ten próbował ustalić, czego Connor może od niego chcieć.

– Powiedziałeś, że zjemy na plaży śniadanie – przypomniał mu Connor. – To jak z tym będzie?

James odprężył się.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku koszyka piknikowego, który stał nieco dalej, na piasku. Twarz Connora pojaśniała, a on sam szybko dopadł do kosza i wyciągnął z niego świeże jabłka, owinięte w plastry sera, które brązaczki zapakowały im na drogę. Harry'emu przypomniało się, że Connor spędził z Jamesem ostatni weekend i jak wrócił do Hogwartu to nie był w stanie przestać zachwycać się tym przysmakiem. Samemu Harry'emu nie wydawało się, żeby ser dobrze się łączył z jabłkami, ale jeśli będzie to w stanie odciągnąć jego myśli na jakiś czas od tego, co ma się stać pod wieczór, to niech ich wcina ile wlezie.

– Harry.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał spokojnie na Jamesa. Ich ojciec przygryzał wargę, przez co przypominał Connora jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, jakby się spodziewał, że ten lada moment eksploduje, albo zmieni kolor na zielony, albo sprawi, że któraś z tych rzeczy stanie się jemu samemu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Harry, kiedy gapienie nie ustawało przez jakiś czas. Skoro James o tym zagadał, to musiało to być coś ważnego. Zwykle, kiedy przebywali tylko we własnym towarzystwie, pozwalał Harry'emu na prowadzenie rozmowy.

James odetchnął raptownie.

– Twój brat zapytał mnie o to w poprzedni weekend – powiedział wreszcie – i zmusił mnie do obiecania, że podam ci moją odpowiedź.

Harry zamrugał. Connor nie wspomniał mu o żadnym ważnym pytaniu.

– W porządku – powiedział.

– Wciąż kocham twoją matkę.

Harry poczuł, jak ramiona mu się spinają w pozycji obronnej na jakiekolwiek wieści o jego matce, ale potem nakazał się sobie uspokoić. James nie miał zamiaru karać Lily w sposób, w jaki planowała to zrobić cała ich reszta. Wiedział co nie co o tym, co Lily zrobiła i to, najwyraźniej, nie zabiło jego miłości do niej. To oznaczało, że Harry może mieć kolejną osobę, przy której może się czuć bezpieczny, jak przy Draconie – kogoś, kto zna prawdę, ale ma zamiar się pod tym względem zachowywać racjonalnie.

– W takim razie czemu wciąż żyjecie w separacji? – musiał zapytać, bo z tego co wiedział, James już od półtora roku nie starał się skontaktować z Lily, ani jej też nie odwiedzał.

– Zaczęliśmy do siebie pisywać – powiedział James. – Chcieliśmy wszystko omówić między sobą, zanim się znowu zobaczymy. No, przynajmniej ja chciałem, a ona się w końcu na to zgodziła. Wciąż przejawia pewne zachowania, pod względem których ciężko mi się z nią rozmawia. – Wbił wzrok w Harry'ego. – Zwłaszcza te dotyczące ciebie.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się tego. Cisnął emocjami, które krążyły wokół niego na wspomnienie o Lily do basenów rtęci. Poradzi sobie z tym.

– I jak ci się wydaje, w którym jesteście punkcie negocjacji?

– W sumie sam nie wiem – powiedział James. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może ją odwiedzę jakoś w okolicach sierpnia, może trochę później.

Harry znowu kiwnął głową. Jego oddech był przyśpieszony, a jemu samemu zaczęło się kręcić w głowie. Nie był pewien, czemu. Przecież to była decyzja, która dotyczyła wyłącznie Jamesa. Nie miała z nim nic wspólnego. A jego ojciec podchodził do sytuacji z otwartymi oczami. Nie pozwoli się znowu w ten sposób oszukać. Pragnął tylko pogodzić się z tak wieloma ludźmi jak to było możliwe i czemu niby miałby tego nie robić? Harry sam spotkałby się ze swoją matką, gdyby tylko był silniejszy i miał na to odwagę.

– Nie poproszę cię, żebyś ją ze mną odwiedził – powiedział cicho James. – Nie zrobię tego, o ile sam mnie nie poprosisz, żebym cię ze sobą zabrał. Obiecuję. Nie będę cię podstępem wrzucał do zamkniętego pomieszczenia z nią. Nie ufam jej i nie zostawię was samych nawet na chwilę. Nie musisz jej w ogóle już nigdy widzieć, Harry. Nie oczekiwałbym tego od ciebie.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Dziękuję. Prawda jest taka, że choć mam zamiar cię odwiedzić w te wakacje w Lux Aeternie, to nie sądzę, żebym był gotów do zamieszkania tutaj, więc możesz ją tu sprowadzać tak często jak sobie życzysz, o ile uprzedzisz mnie o jej odwiedzinach odpowiednio wcześniej, żebym zdążył się wynieść na czas. – Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na kosz piknikowy. Wiedział, że znajdują się w nim kanapki z peklowaną wołowiną, ale nie był już pewien, czy ma na nie ochotę. W żołądku mu się wywracało i musiał przełknąć kilka razy ślinę, żeby przekonać resztki wczorajszej kolacji do pozostania w środku.

– A gdzie indziej masz zamiar... – James przerwał sam sobie. – Och. Chcesz zostać w Hogwarcie, z _nim_ , co?

Dźwięk jego głosu ściągnął Harry'ego z powrotem na ziemię i Harry nagle był rad, że zmusił Jamesa do nie wspominania w listach o Snape'ie. Złość i coś, co brzmiało jak zazdrość wciąż bulgotały zaraz pod powierzchnią jego słów. Gdyby rozmawiali bardziej otwarcie o Snape'ie w listach, to ich wymiana pewnie szybko dobiegłaby końca, a Harry naprawdę chciał rozwijać swoje relacje z Jamesem. Chciał, żeby wszystkie pęknięte elementy jego życia w końcu się zaleczyły, tak bardzo jak są w stanie to zrobić, a James się _naprawdę_ starał. Niesprawiedliwie byłoby go oceniać za to potknięcie.

– Nie wiem – przyznał Harry. – Raczej nie spędzę tam całych wakacji. Malfoyowie też mnie do siebie zaprosili. – Pojawiło się również trzecie zaproszenie, ale Harry odłożył je na bok bez przeczytania go do końca i napisał uprzejmą odmowę. Nie było mowy o spędzaniu całych wakacji w Sanktuarium, nawet jeśli będzie w stanie zobaczyć się tam z Peterem i Remusem. Nie potrzebował, żeby ludzie przyglądali się jego duszy i informowali go, jak ma co naprawić. Poza tym, znajdzie się zbyt daleko od swoich sojuszników i całej reszty świata, która może potrzebować jego pomocy.

– Och. – James westchnął. – Harry, nie ściągnąłbym twojej matki do Lux Aeterny bez uprzedniego ostrzeżenia cię. Obiecuję.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Ale wciąż nie chcę tu spędzić całego lata.

– _Czemu_ nie? – Tym razem przez głos Jamesa przebiło się nieco jego frustracji. – Wciąż mi nie ufasz?

– Nie – powiedział Harry i pozwolił Jamesowi przetrawić tę informację, kiedy sam ciągnął dalej. – A głównym problemem byłyby osłony. Przepuszczą Dracona, ale nie Snape'a, tak samo jak większości moich sojuszników, z którymi pewnie będę potrzebował utrzymać kontakt.

James odwrócił od niego wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie rozważysz opuszczenia ich? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie mogę – powiedział James. – Osłony nie są do końca pod moją kontrolą. Są częścią natury Lux Aeterny jako rudymentu. Nie opadną, póki nie wydam im szczerego rozkazu, by to zrobiły, a takie podświadome, długotrwałe nienawiści zawsze wchodzą czemuś takiemu w drogę, niech je szlag trafi, kurwa mać. – Harry zachichotał wbrew sobie, słysząc jak jego ojciec klnie. Jamesowi wymykało się wulgarne słownictwo tylko, kiedy się dąsał, inaczej nigdy sobie na to nie pozwalał. – Mogę ci powiedzieć, że pogodziłem się ze Snape'em, ale osłony będą wiedziały na pewno, czy tak jest czy nie i nie opadną, jeśli wyczują, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się tego i ciężko było mu winić za to swojego ojca. Sam też miał problemy z podświadomymi inklinacjami i bazującymi na nich testami, inaczej znalazłby jakiś sposób na wyzwolenie północnych goblinów bez uciekania się do tego durnego planu, który mu przyszedł w pierwszej kolejności do głowy. Do tego nie tęskniłby z taką desperacją za więzią z Draconem od chwili, kiedy ją przerwał o północy, szóstego czerwca. Powinien być w stanie zwalczyć w sobie swoje słabości, ale nie mógł.

Jak niby miałby złościć się o to, że inni ludzie też nie są w stanie tego zrobić?

– Haho – zawołał Connor ustami niemal przepełnionymi i kompletnie zaklejonymi. _Wygląda na to, że dorwał się do słoika z masłem orzechowym_ , pomyślał Harry z rozbawieniem. – Hahy. Hecie he mną ho hniahanie, hy nie?

James ścisnął ramię Harry'ego.

– Po prostu chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedział – szepnął. – Że mogę w jakimś momencie spotkać się z twoją matką, porozmawiać z nią.

Harry zmusił się do odetchnięcia.

– Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie – powiedział, ostrożnie kontrolując emocje, które chciał wlać w te słowa. – Oboje zasługujecie na szczęście. – I tak było, powiedział sobie. Zemsta nikogo daleko nie zaprowadzi. Sam z własnej woli nigdy więcej się nie zobaczy z Lily, ale był w stanie się cieszyć, w pewien abstrakcyjny sposób, na myśl, że ona gdzieś tam sobie żyje szczęśliwie, z dala od niego.

– To może weźmiemy się za to śniadanie, co?

Harry kiwnął głową i ostatecznie zdołał wmusić w siebie kanapkę z peklowaną wołowiną i kilka kawałków sera z jabłkiem, które Connor tak strasznie uwielbiał, mimo, że w tym momencie jego apetyt zniknął niemal całkowicie.

* * *

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i starał się nie oburzać na Dracona, kiedy ten momentalnie poprawił ułożenie swoich rąk, tak by te wciąż obejmowały luźno Harry'ego. Siedzieli na ślizgońskich trybunach, ustawionych zaraz za granicą labiryntu, w którym miało się odbyć trzecie zadanie, a Draco celowo zajął miejsce za i trochę ponad Harrym, tak żeby mógł go przytulić. Harry zadrżał i znowu zaczął się wiercić. Chciał być wolny, gotów do ruchu, tak żeby mógł w każdej chwili pomóc Connorowi, jeśli ten będzie tego potrzebował.

W żaden sposób nie pomagał fakt, że znajdowali się poza labiryntem i nie byli w stanie zobaczyć tego, co się wydarzy w środku, ale z drugiej strony Harry podejrzewał, że widownia nie mogła mieć też pojęcia o czymkolwiek, co się wydarzyło pod wodą. Poza tym, miał przygotowane zawczasu zaklęcie, które się tym dla niego zajmie. Harry dotknął swojej różdżki, którzy przyniósł ze sobą w kolejnej próbie przyzwyczajenia się z powrotem do używania jej i wstał, jakby to miało mu w jakiś sposób pomóc zerknąć ponad żywopłotem.

– Connor nawet nie wszedł jeszcze do środka – powiedział mu Draco do ucha, po czym szarpnął nim w dół tak, że Harry niezgrabnie opadł z powrotem na ławkę. – I wydaje mi się, że nic mu nie będzie. Strasznie długo go trenowałeś.

– No nie wiem – szepnął Harry nieszczęśliwie.

Zmierzchało już, ale Draco miał rację; żaden z reprezentantów nie wszedł jeszcze do labiryntu, a co dopiero Connor. Niebo dopiero co zaczynało nabierać bogatej, głębokiej purpury, którą Harry kojarzył z letnimi zachodami słońca nawet kiedy był jeszcze mały. Powietrze było gęste i ciepłe, wypełnione podekscytowaną paplaniną uczniów ze wszystkich trzech szkół, którzy przyszli, żeby zobaczyć koniec turnieju. Harry już widział, że kilku ludzi obejrzało się na niego, kręcąc głową. Pewnie uważają, że jest głupi, martwiąc się o to, co się mogło wydawać najprostszym z zadań: wejść do labiryntu, ominąć przeszkody i znaleźć puchar, umieszczony w samym jego środku. A może po prostu czekają, żeby zobaczyć, w jaki sposób tym razem się wtrąci.

Sędziowie zasiedli przy stole, umieszczonym tuż przy wejściach do labiryntu: Dumbledore, Karkarow, Madame Maxime i kilkoro innych czarownic i czarodziejów, których Harry nie rozpoznawał. Wszyscy byli absolutnie spokojni, oczywiście. Harry uważał niechętnie, że pewnie, jasne, mogą sobie przecież na to pozwolić. To nie ich brat zaraz wejdzie do labiryntu, żeby się zmierzyć z niebezpiecznym zadaniem.

– Ćśś, Harry – szepnął mu Draco do ucha i zmienił pozycję swoich rąk. Harry'emu wydawało się przez moment, że może wreszcie zostawi go w spokoju, tak żeby mógł się ruszać bardziej swobodnie, ale wtedy palce Dracona ułożyły się zaraz przy jego kręgosłupie i wbiły się w stwardniały ze stresu mięsień, starając się go rozmasować.

Harry zaczął się wiercić i spróbował odsunąć, ale dziewczyna z Beauxbatons, która siedziała obok niego na ławce skrzywiła się na niego i popchnęła go z powrotem. Harry musiał usiąść z powrotem, więc spróbował się cieszyć z masażu, czekając, aż reprezentanci zostaną zaprowadzeni do wejścia do labiryntu.

Connor miał w tym momencie najniższą ilość punktów, ponieważ nie uratował swojego brata jak należy podczas drugiego zadania, więc czekał z tyłu, podczas gdy Karkarow ogłaszał wszystkim rozpoczęcie trzeciego zadania. Krum wychylał się, stojąc z przodu, niemal na granicy miejsca, które mu wolno było w tym momencie zająć i ciągle przyglądał się widowni. Harry podejrzewał, ponieważ wzrok Kruma skanował przede wszystkim trybuny Gryffindoru, że wypatruje on Hermiony.

– Witajcie, witajcie na trzecim zadaniu turnieju Trójmagicznego! – mówił Karkarow czystym i rezonującym głosem, który dawał kłam rozdygotanym szeptom, których używał podczas każdej, jak do tej pory, rozmowy z Harrym. – Jak wiecie, nasi dzielni reprezentanci przeszli już przez konfrontację ze smokami i trytonami pod wodą, żeby sprawdzić ich odwagę i troskę o innych. Teraz stawią czoła wyzwaniu, które sprawdzi ich spryt. Kto jako pierwszy przejdzie przez labirynt i pokona przeszkody, które tam będą na nich czekały? To nie jest zadanie, do którego wykonania wystarczy im tylko jedno zaklęcie. Będą musieli polegać na swojej przebiegłości, która pomoże im zaadaptować repertuar wymagań tych...

Harry stracił wątek przemowy, obserwując Connora. Jego brat nie był aż tak blady, jak tego ranka i w ręku trzymał mocno różdżkę. Im bardziej zadanie się zbliżało, tym bardziej Connor zdawał się godzić ze swoim losem, że już się z niego nie wywinie, więc równie dobrze może być dzielny. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tylko on zauważył, jak wzrok jego brata bez przerwy podnosił się na labirynt i od razu opuszczał z powrotem na ziemię. Miał wrażenie, że pewnie był jedynym, którego to w ogóle obchodziło. Wytarł o szatę spocone dłonie, po czym jęknął cicho, kiedy Draconowi w końcu udało się rozmasować ten ścierpnięty mięsień tuż koło jego kręgosłupa. Dziewczyna z Beauxbatons rzuciła im zirytowane spojrzenie – prawdopodobnie ona też miała kłopoty ze słuchaniem przemowy, przez jęki Harry'ego – po czym odsunęła się od nich ostentacyjnie i zaczęła wyciągać szyję.

– ...i na tym właśnie będzie polegało trzecie zadanie tego turnieju – podsumował Karkarow. – Nasi reprezentanci wejdą do labiryntu w kolejności uzyskanych do tej pory punktów. Najpierw może wejść Wiktor Krum z Durmstrangu. – W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta pełna pęczniejącej dumy, kiedy odsunął się z drogi i kiwnął Krumowi głową.

Krum kiwnął znacząco do kogoś, siedzącego pośród widowni Gryffindoru, po czym wbiegł do labiryntu. Harry patrzył, jak zielone liście żywopłotu falują, po czym odsunął swoje ramiona z dala od rąk Dracona. Musiał rzucić to zaklęcie tak niezauważalnie jak to tylko będzie możliwe, więc musiał się pochylić w kierunku labiryntu tak blisko jak tylko mógł. Draco westchnął niefrasobliwie z rezygnacją i pochylił się, żeby pocałować go w tył głowy.

– Na drugim miejscu jest Fleur Delacour, z Beauxbatons, i teraz i ona może wejść do labiryntu – ogłosił Karkarow.

Fleur wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i weszła do labiryntu, poprawiając zamaszyście swoje srebrne włosy. Harry prywatnie życzył jej powodzenia. Jeśli Connor nie wygra, to wolałby, żeby to ona dotarła do pucharu pierwsza, a nie Krum. Ona przynajmniej robiła to z innego powodu niż po prostu po to, żeby się popisać przed jedną osobą.

Minęło kilka minut. Harry w pewnym momencie usłyszał wrzask, który się szybko uciął. Pozostali uczniowie zaczęli się wiercić na swoich miejscach i mamrotać, ale po chwili wrócili do przyglądania się labiryntowi, jakby byli w stanie zobaczyć coś przez żywopłot bez pomocy zaklęcia, które Harry zaraz będzie musiał rzucić, albo czegoś do niego podobnego.

Wreszcie nadszedł moment, w którym Karkarow odchrząknął.

– Na ostatnim miejscu znajduje się Connor Potter, z Hogwartu i teraz i jemu wolno wejść do labiryntu.

To imię sprawiło, że wśród widowni poniosła się fala szmerów, jakby usłyszenie go bez zwyczajowego tytułu "Chłopca, Który Przeżył" sprawiło, że zobaczyli nagle Connora w nowym świetle. Harry zobaczył, jak na twarzy jego brata pojawiają się kolory, ale ten był gotów i praktycznie rzucił się w kierunku labiryntu jak tylko Karkarow skończył mówić.

– _Specularis fraterculi_ – szepnął Harry, wykonując gest różdżką.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, zaklęcie zadziałało, sprawiając, że dla wyłącznie jego oczu żywopłot zrobił się przezroczysty i to tylko w miejscach, które akurat mijał Connor. Harry odchylił się z powrotem w kierunku Dracona, który ochoczo znowu objął go ramionami. Harry czuł się już znacznie spokojniejszy, miał wrażenie, że mimo wszystko i tak będzie w stanie się poderwać, jeśli nagle gdzieś pojawią się śmierciożercy. Connorowi póki co nic nie groziło, po prostu szedł korytarzem, w którym było gęsto od liści, ale i tak, patrząc w górę, można było zobaczyć z niego niebo, a wokół niego nie pojawiło się jeszcze nic groźnego.

Harry skulił się lekko na swoim miejscu, kiedy Karkarow rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie; siedział tuż obok labiryntu, więc miał największe szanse na przeciśnięcie zaklęcia przez osłony. Harry nie rzucił jednak zaklęcia, które miało pomóc wybranemu przez niego reprezentantowi, a osłony zostały wzniesione głównie po to, by nie pozwolić widowni ingerować w zawody. Dlatego rejestrowały przejście magii, ale jej nie zakazywały. Karkarow ostatecznie tylko zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do przyglądania się wejściu do labiryntu, jakby był w stanie przez jego ściany w jakiś sposób zobaczyć Kruma.

Odsunąwszy od siebie to podejrzenie, Harry mógł się skupić na Connorze. Jego brat dotarł do zakrętu, w którym migocząca bariera utwardzonego powietrza zagradzała mu drogę. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Nie trenowali żadnych zaklęć, które mogłyby podziałać na ten konkretny rodzaj bariery, a Connor potrafił być czasami bardzo dosłowny, prawdopodobnie przez wpływ, jaki miała na niego Hermiona; chciał poznać dokładną kontrklątwę na każde zaklęcie, podczas gdy każde, zdolne do usunięcia takiej przeszkody zadziałałoby równie dobrze.

Connor zawahał się tylko kilka chwil, po czym podniósł różdżkę.

– _Reducto!_ – krzyknął, pewnym siebie głosem.

Zaklęcie wystrzeliło od niego, bariera się roztrzaskała i Connor ją minął...

I wszedł prosto we mgłę, która sprawiła, że zaczął rzęzić i padł na ziemię, chwytając się za gardło.

Palce Harry'ego drgnęły na jego różdżce, a on sam zapragnął nagle, dziwnie, towarzystwa Regulusa, który znałby źródło jego nerwicy; Draco mógł tylko zacisnąć dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i trzymać go mocno. Ale Regulusa przy nim nie było, znowu siedział w swoim ciele, tym razem zdeterminowany, żeby nie wrócić, póki nie będzie w stanie bez wątpienia przynieść im jakichś wskazówek, które wyjawią im położenie jego ciała.

 _Nic mu nie będzie_ , powiedział sobie Harry, mimo, że nie wyszkolił Connora w tym, jak sobie radzić z tego rodzaju problemami. _Jak nie będzie, jeśli coś zagrozi jego życiu, to się wtrącę. Wolę, żeby go zdyskwalifikowano z turnieju, niż żeby zginął._

Connor jednak okazał się mieć lepszą pamięć, niż Harry się po nim spodziewał. Wezwał zaklęcie, którego nie ćwiczyli od zeszłego lata.

– _Specularis!_ – zawołał, machając swoją różdżką przed sobą.

Słowo było zdławione przez dym, ale i tak zadziałało, oczyszczając niewielkie okienko powietrza przed nim. Większość czarodziejów użyłaby tego okienka, żeby się rozejrzeć, ale Connor zaczerpnął w nim tchu i z jego pomocą zebrał się w sobie, żeby wyskoczyć poza zasięg mgły. Harry usiadł z powrotem.

– Możesz mi coś o tym powiedzieć? – szepnął mu Draco do ucha.

Harry utrzymywał swój głos na niskim tonie, obracając lekko głowę w kierunku Dracona, zamiast oglądając się na niego, tak żeby mimo wszystko wciąż mieć oko na Connora. Ten truchtał w tym momencie w dół szerokiej alejki, która zdawała się prowadzić prosto do centrum labiryntu, choć Harry wiedział, że nie ma szans na to, żeby przeszkody tak szybko się skończyły. Krum czy Fleur już by dotarli do pucharu, gdyby tak było.

– Znalazł się w samym środku dławiącej mgły. Wydostał się z niej, ale wydawało mi się, że nie da sobie rady.

– Naprawdę powinieneś mu bardziej ufać – powiedział Draco i przeczesał dłonią włosy Harry'ego. Harry nie pojmował jego obsesji na punkcie dotykania go, ale Draco zdawał się to robić częściej od chwili zakończenia więzi. – Myślę, że jest znacznie bardziej kompetentny niż to sobie wyobrażasz.

Harry wreszcie w pełni obrócił się w kierunku Dracona i zagapił się na niego. Draco _nigdy_ nie miał do powiedzenia niczego dobrego o Connorze.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, zalał się rumieńcem, po czym zadarł z wyższością podbródek.

– Przecież _widzę_ , że lepiej sobie radzi z zaklęciami pojedynkującymi, Harry. Był w nich tak koszmarnie beznadziejny na początku, że łatwo zauważyć, jak robi jakiekolwiek postępy.

Harry ostatecznie pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wrócił do obserwowania labiryntu. Connor dotarł do końca alejki, która wydawała się ślepym zaułkiem. Harry jednakże, wytrenowany w szukaniu takich szczegółów, zauważył ślady po tym, że ktoś niedawno minął tę ścianę, nawet jeśli pozostawił po sobie tylko niewielkie okienko. Connor w chwilę potem również to zauważył i sięgnął w tym kierunku ręką, żeby odsunąć na bok gałęzie.

Spomiędzy liści wystrzeliła uzbrojona w wielkie pazury łapa, która złapała go, po czym wciągnęła w inne miejsce.

Harry wciągnął ze strachem powietrze i poderwał się na nogi. Zauważył, że ludzie wokół niego podskakują i obracają się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Ostatecznie usiadł z powrotem, bo nie chciał ujawnić się z tym, że rzucił jakieś zaklęcie na labirynt i Connora, ale wbijał wzrok przed siebie, a jego okienko pokazało mu trawiasty kąt, gęsty od liści i z małą fontanną w samym jego środku.

Connor nie był jednak w pozycji, żeby zauważyć w jak malowniczym miejscu się znalazł, ponieważ musiał stawić czoła wywernie.

Harry skrzywił się i pochylił z niepokojem do przodu, kiedy Connor wyrwał się z uchwytu stworzenia i przetoczył przez ramię, upadając na ziemię. Wywerna obróciła się w jego kierunku, warcząc i orząc złowieszczo ziemię łapą, której przed chwilą użyła, żeby wciągnąć tu Connora. Wyglądała jak smok, ale miała tylko dwie, tylne łapy, a w miejscu przednich znajdowały się ogromne, nietoperze skrzydła, w dodatku, co było w niej najgroźniejsze, jej ogon był niczym ten skorpiona i również kończył się kolcem ze śmiertelną trucizną.

Harry zauważył, że jego brat blednie na ten widok. To było groźniejsze od dowolnego stworzenia, z jakim się kiedykolwiek zmierzył; kiedy musiał ukraść złote jajo, to nikt nie powiedział, że powinien przy okazji zniszczyć albo ranić smoka. Zawahał się.

Wywerna podskoczyła lekko w powietrze i opadła na niego, rozpościerając szeroko skrzydła, żeby nie pozwolić mu uciec, sięgając w jego stronę pazurami i machając ogonem w kierunku jego gardła, niczym biczem.

Connor skoczył do tyłu i znowu się przetoczył, tym razem niezgrabnie i z desperacją, dzięki czemu znalazł się po lewej stronie wywerny. Stworzenie bez problemu mogłoby go dorwać, ale jedno z jego skrzydeł zahaczyło się o fontannę. Wywerna wrzasnęła i wycofała nieco, ponawiając atak ogonem.

Jego brat jednak miał szansę już poderwania się na nogi i Harry zobaczył, że wraz z tym odzyskał pewność siebie.

– _Speculum Ardoris!_ – zawołał, używając zaklęcia defensywnie i tarcza ognia wyleciała mu z różdżki, wirując wściekle.

Wywerna, w przeciwieństwie do smoków, nie miała żadnej odporności na ogień. Wrzasnęła, kiedy zaklęcie przypiekło jej krawędź skrzydła, po czym kłapnęła na tarczę zębami, bez żadnego efektu. Następnie to ona została zmuszona do wycofania się, trzymając ranną kończynę tuż przy sobie i wbijając ponure, żółte ślepia w płomienie.

Connor ruszył na nią, zamiast minąć fontannę i wrócić do labiryntu.

– Ty debilu! – jęknął Harry.

– Co on teraz wyprawia? – szepnął mu Draco do ucha, masując mu ramiona.

– Atakuje coś, przed czym powinien uciekać, póki jest zaskoczone...

Na szczęście Connor zdawał się odzyskać w tej samej chwili zdrowy rozsądek, bo pokręcił głową, przebiegł przez ogród, przeskakując przez wejście w ogrodzeniu i już po chwili pędził uliczkami labiryntu. Harry odprężył się na moment, po czym znowu spiął, kiedy Connor wykonał kilka pośpiesznych skrętów i przed oczami pojawiło mu się kolejne magiczne stworzenie.

– Witaj – powiedziała napotkana przez niego sfinks, ostrożnie podnosząc swoje lwie ciało i podbiegając do niego lekko. Jej twarz była ludzka w bardzo ogólnym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się zaczynały wpadać w oko drobne detale, podobne do tych, które pojawiały się na twarzy Zgredka zaraz po uwolnieniu. Miała dosłowną grzywę przepięknych, czerwonych włosów. Zaczesała włosy ręką do tyłu, odgarniając je sobie z twarzy, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Connora. – Domyślam się, że chciałbyś mnie minąć?

Connor zamrugał, wyraźnie zbity z tropu uprzejmością stworzenia.

– Ja... znaczy się tak. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz.

– Jak tylko rozwiążesz zagadkę – powiedziała sfinks. – Podaj mi poprawną odpowiedź, to pozwolę ci przejść.

– A co to za zagadka? – zapytał Connor. Po czym dodał, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry'ego: – I co się stanie, jeśli nie odgadnę jej poprawnie?

– To cię zjem – powiedziała sfinks z rozmarzeniem, które bardziej pasowałoby do młodej dziewczyny, której powiedziano, że po wszystkim dostanie czekoladowe ciasteczko.

Connor znowu pobladł i przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie spróbował jednak, ku uldze Harry'ego, zrobić czegoś głupiego, jak spróbować obiec sfinksa, bo jej wszystkie cztery łapy wyglądały, jakby były gotowe się w niego wbić lada moment.

– Jaka to zagadka? – zapytał tylko.

Sfinks stanęła prosto, odchrząknęła lekko i zaczęła przemawiać głosem jednocześnie piękniejszym, jak i znacznie bardziej obcym od jej ludzkiego głosu, którego używała do tej pory:

 _Migotliwy nasz taniec wciąż trwa nieprzerwany,  
lecz od was nas dzielą z powietrza ściany.  
Największych spośród was nami nazywać chcecie,  
lecz naszym pierwsze miejsce było na świecie.  
Choć pół życia niewidoczne, niech Cię to nie złudzi,  
nasze piękno trwa dłużej od wszystkich ludzi._

Connor zmarszczył brwi i rozważał to przez jakiś czas. Harry niemal widział chwile, w których jego brat chciał wypalić odpowiedź, ale ten za każdym razem mocno zaciskał zęby, powstrzymując się i marszcząc ponownie brwi.

Wreszcie sfinks odchrząknęła.

– Bez urazy – odezwała się – ale jeśli nie wymyślisz odpowiedzi w przeciągu następnych pięciu minut, to będę mogła cię zjeść.

Connor podskoczył i poderwał głowę, jakby był gotów spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy i wyzwać ją do pokazania, na co ją stać. Jego wzrok wbił się jednak w niebo ponad krawędziami ścian labiryntu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– Gwiazdy – powiedział. – Odpowiedź to gwiazdy?

Sfinks przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Czy to pytanie?

– To odpowiedź – powiedział Connor, choć mina mu trochę zrzedła.

Sfinks pochyliła głowę i z gracją zeszła mu z drogi, aż ściana żywopłotu nie zaczęła się uginać pod jej ciężarem.

– Możesz przejść.

Connor krzyknął ze szczęścia i przebiegł obok niej, minął jeden zakręt, potem drugi i nagle wyszedł na szerokie pole, ciemniejsze od reszty labiryntu – choć Harry miał wrażenie, że to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że słońce wreszcie zaczęło zachodzić. W samym środku pola, na bloku z lśniącej kości słoniowej, stał puchar.

Fleur już była obok niego, znacznie bliżej pucharu niż Connor, ale wpatrywała się, oczarowana, w coś, co unosiło się w powietrzu tuż przed nią. Harry zauważył, że to były światełka w kształcie gwiazd, zaczarowane tak, by się układać w konstelacje, które miały po prostu odwrócić uwagę. Fizycznie nieszkodliwe, ale jeśli będą w stanie oczarować zawodników i powstrzymać ich przed sięgnięciem po puchar, to wykonają swoje zadanie.

Connor zwolnił, kiedy ją zobaczył, po czym zagapił się, gdy zorientował się w jej sytuacji. Potem jednak światełka podzieliły się na pół i ich strumień poleciał w jego kierunku, podczas gdy reszta wciąż skakała i tańczyła przed Fleur.

Connor zamknął oczy i Harry zobaczył, jak jego brat biegnie prosto w kierunku bloku z kości słoniowej nie otwierając ich nawet na chwilę. Światełka towarzyszyły mu przez całą drogę, ale ponieważ wyglądało na to, że trzeba było na nie najpierw spojrzeć, to nie były w stanie nic mu zrobić, poza może uformowaniem wokół niego gwardii honorowej, kiedy Connor sięgał po puchar.

Harry wciąż nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło, póki ręka Connora nie pochwyciła pucharu, a ściany labiryntu nie zrobiły się nagle przezroczyste – odsłaniając Kruma, którego od środka dzieliło zaledwie kilka kroków – i osłony opadły.

Nastąpiła chwila kompletnie zaskoczonej ciszy, z której Harry wywnioskował, że nikt tak naprawdę się nie spodziewał, że Connor wygra. Następnie ludzie poderwali się z ławek i zaczęli wiwatować. Klaskali nawet zagorzali zwolennicy własnych szkół z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, którzy w ciągu roku kpili niemiłosiernie z Connora.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i wykorzystał swoje okienko po raz ostatni, żeby się upewnić, że Connorowi naprawdę nic się nie stało. Jego brat wyglądał na zgrzanego, ale wywerna nie zdołała go w żaden sposób zranić – a to pewnie właśnie dzięki niej tak szybko znalazł puchar, ponieważ zaraz po spotkaniu z nią minął większość krętych korytarzy w wyjątkowym pędzie – a światełka w kształcie gwiazdek zniknęły.

Fleur potrząsnęła głową, od czego jej włosy zafalowały, po czym w chwilę pojęła sytuację. Harry zobaczył, jak jej usta się wykrzywiają, ale podeszła do Connora i uścisnęła mu dłoń, mamrocząc kilka słów, zbyt cicho, żeby Harry był w stanie je usłyszeć. Connor uśmiechnął się do niej i chwilę ściskał jej nadgarstek, rumieniąc się, kiedy odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

Krum potrzebował kilku chwil na zebranie się w sobie, prawdopodobnie po to, by opanować swoje rozczarowanie, ale kiwnął krótko Connorowi głową. Connor odpowiedział kiwnięciem i powiedział coś o "wspaniałym szukającym", co sprawiło, że Krum burknął pod nosem.

– Zwycięzcą turnieju Trójmagicznego – oznajmił Karkarow, tym samym zwodniczo rezonującym głosem, którego używał już wcześniej – jest Connor Potter z Hogwartu. Czy reprezentanci mogą wyjść z labiryntu?

Connor z przyjemnością ruszył za Fleur, obierając ścieżkę, którą ona zdołała się dostać do pucharu. Wciąż wyglądał na oszołomionego. Harry miał wrażenie, że minął wielką drogę od nieustannych obaw o to, że się ośmieszy przed całą szkołą, do niemal pękania z dumy. _Wygrał_ , a tego nie spodziewał się po nim nawet Harry.

Poczuł, jak Draco przytula go z radością i objął go odruchowo. Jego uwaga wciąż była skupiona na jego bracie i pragnieniu dostania się na czas przed wejście do labiryntu, żeby go powitać. Wielu ludzi już się tam zebrało, tłocząc się za sędziami, ale Harry był pewien, że go przepuszczą, jak tylko zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, kim jest dla Connora.

Opuścili trybuny Slytherinu i przeszli przez boisko, mijając po drodze kilka grup ludzi, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą w niskich, nadąsanych tonach, nie odwracając się nawet w kierunku labiryntu. Harry prychnął na nich. Niektórzy po prostu nie potrafią się cieszyć szczęściem kogoś, kto wygrał wbrew wszystkiemu, co?

Draco dotrzymywał mu kroku niemal przez całą drogę na miejsce, ale w pewnym momencie pokręcił głową i puścił Harry'ego przed siebie z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Harry kiwnął mu z wdzięcznością głową i wydłużył krok. Magia pomogła mu ominąć nieznaczne dołki w terenie, o które mógłby się potknąć, dzięki czemu szybko znalazł się przy Connorze.

Connor zobaczył go i uśmiechnął się niczym błyskawica. Porwał Harry'ego w mocnym uścisku, co było nieprzyjemne, bo wciąż nie chciał puścić pucharu turniejowego, ale Harry'emu to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało.

– Dziękuję – szepnął Harry'emu do ucha. – Nie dałbym sobie bez ciebie rady.

Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ponieważ osobiście wytrenował Connora w wielu zaklęciach, więc tylko mocno przytulił swojego brata. Następnie odsunął się z drogi, ponieważ sędziowie chcieli podejść do Connora, żeby mu pogratulować. Madame Maxime podsunęła mu dłoń do pocałowania, uznając najwyraźniej, że nawet jeśli wolałaby zobaczyć na tym miejscu własną reprezentantkę, to i tak będzie się zachowywać jako wcielenie gracji.

– Szkoda, że Wiktorowi się nie udało – powiedział stojący za Harrym Karkarow. – Niestety, był za wolny. – Brzmiał na bardziej zrezygnowanego niż rozzłoszczonego.

Harry wyszczerzył się do Karkarowa, bo w świetle tryumfu swojego brata chciał choć raz zapomnieć o tym, jak strasznie ostrożnie zwykle przebiegały ich rozmowy.

– Mimo wszystko, to była dobra próba. Jestem pewien, że byłby godnym zwycięzcą.

Karkarow kiwnął głową.

– Cieszyłbym się, gdybym mógł mu teraz pogratulować – westchnął. – Ale nawet mi wydawało się, że nie wygra. Nie spędziłem dość czasu na trenowaniu go pod względem zaklęć, które by mu się tu przydały.

– Czemu nie, proszę pana? – zapytał Harry, ciekaw, czemu nawet Karkarow skreślił swojego reprezentanta. Przecież nie był w stanie zobaczyć tego, co się działo w labiryncie, powinien bardziej winić powolność Kruma niż własne błędy w nauczaniu.

– Bo byłem zajęty innymi sprawami – powiedział Karkarow, źle rozumiejąc intencje jego pytania. Westchnął ponownie i ściszył głos. – Budzeniem śpiącego, na przykład.

Harry zamrugał, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ostatnim razem słyszał tę frazę.

Zareagował o chwilę za późno.

Ramię Karkarowa owinęło się mocno wokół jego pasa. Harry spróbował się wyrwać, ale lewa dłoń Karkarowa już ściskała jeden z guzików jego szaty i obracała go gwałtownie.

Harry zebrał się w sobie, żeby postawić się aportacji łączonej, ale świstoklik już ruszył, porywając ich obu z Hogwartu i niosąc w nieznane.

Harry leciał, czując gorycz na języku i słuchając przepełnionego ulgą śmiechu, od którego dzwoniło mu w uszach.

 _Myliłem się. Karkarow jednak nie porzucił swoich dawnych sojuszy. To on był ich śpiącym._

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że na miejscu będą na nich czekać śmierciożercy i Voldemort. Harry ponuro zaczął się przygotowywać na to, co tam zastanie.


	76. Crucio i gorzej niż Crucio

Wiem, że w pewnym momencie pod koniec "Żadnych ust poza wężowymi" powiedziałam, że napisałam już najmroczniejszy rozdział, jaki się pojawi w tej serii. Um. Kłamałam. Um.

Ten rozdział jest koszmarny. Jest obrzydliwy. To właśnie przez niego znajduje się ostrzeżenie przed **ewentualnym, bardzo obrazowym gore** , które znajduje się na początku historii. To jest kolejny rozdział, który kończy się ZAJEBIŚCIE POTĘŻNYM CLIFFHANGEREM. I w dodatku na tym nie koniec. Tutaj dopiero zaczyna się seria bardzo bolesnych rozdziałów, które nie odpuszczają nawet na moment aż do rozdziału siedemdziesiątego.

Zrozumiem, jeśli ludzie będą woleli zaczekać kilka dni z lekturą tego rozdziału, albo w ogóle przestaną czytać. Naprawdę. Sama nie wiedziałam, jak źle to się potoczy, póki nie zaczęłam tego pisać. To boli.

Zostaliście ostrzeżeni, więc czas zaczynać.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty pierwszy: Crucio i gorzej niż Crucio**

Harry był gotów, kiedy świstoklik wyrzucił jego i Karkarowa w samym środku jakiegoś chłodnego, ciemnego miejsca, znajdującego się w dość oczywisty sposób z dala od Hogwartu. Sięgnął ku swojej bezróżdżkowej magii, gotów cisnąć Karkarowem o ziemię, uwięzić go w klatce błękitnego światła i zażądać informacji, gdzie się znaleźli...

Ale jego bezróżdżkowa magia uderzyła o barierę kilka stóp od niego i wpadła z powrotem do jego ciała, pozostawiając go zaskoczonego i dyszącego z tak wszechogarniającego bólu, że nawet nie zauważył chwili, w której Karkarow wyrwał mu różdżkę z dłoni.

– Nie waż mi się tu stawiać – powiedział czarodziej, chwytając Harry'ego za ramię i ciągnąc go za sobą. – Mój pan powiedział, że nie będziesz nam sprawiał kłopotów, więc nie będziesz. – Mówił to z szaleńczą radością, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że to było znacznie bliższe jego prawdziwej osobowości od tchórzliwej maski, którą wszystkim przedstawiał.

Harry rozejrzał się dziko wokół, starając się zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Zobaczył równo przystrzyżoną trawę i jeden nagrobek obok drugiego. Znajdowali się na cmentarzu. Oczywiście, że tak. Jakie inne miejsce Voldemort mógłby obrać na swoją siedzibę?

Harry jednak starał się teraz z przerażeniem ustalić, jaka, kurwa, bariera powstrzymuje go przed użyciem magii.

Może to dotyczyło tylko miejsca, w którym wylądowali. Harry spróbował po raz kolejny wyrwać się na wolność, myśląc o lewej ręce Karkarowa, która ściskała mocno jego przedramię, żeby ta stanęła w ogniu...

Jego magia po raz kolejny odbiła się z powrotem, tym razem silniej. Harry'ego odrzuciło do tyłu i przewrócił się, dysząc ciężko. Karkarow burknął na niego z irytacją, po czym podniósł go z ziemi i unieruchomił uchwytem, którego Harry nawet nie znał, ale w którym nie miał nawet jak drgnąć, a co dopiero uciec.

– Jest strasznie uparty, mój panie – zawołał Karkarow w kierunku ciemności. – Wciąż usiłuje użyć swojej magii, mimo, że wie, że nie może.

Odpowiedział mu głos Voldemorta, śliski i zimny, ostry, a Harry po raz pierwszy od roku słyszał go na własne uszy.

– Potter już tak ma. Przynieś go tu, Igorze.

Karkarow ruszył przed siebie. Harry rozejrzał się po posągach i nagrobkach, które mijali – krzyże z kółkiem w środku, anioły, kilka odchylonych bloków, które minął tak szybko, że nie był w stanie odczytać wyrytych na nich słów – na próżno szukając jakiegoś znaku osłon, które by mogły wytłumaczyć jego słabość.

Wreszcie skręcili i Karkarow zaniósł Harry'ego w kierunku nagrobka, oznaczonego równo wyrytymi słowami i zarośniętego od rosnących wokół niego chwastów.

 _Tom Riddle_

Harry'emu zaczęło w tym momencie powoli świtać, po co Voldemort go tutaj sprowadził i jaki rytuał chce przeprowadzić. W żołądku mu się wywróciło, ale zdołał wierzgnąć kilka razy, zanim Karkarow nie ścisnął go mocniej, tak że teraz i to było dla niego niewykonalne.

Na ziemi, tuż obok nagrobka, znajdował się wielki blok czerwono–czarnego kamienia, który na tym cmentarzu wydawał się Harry'emu wybitnie nie na miejscu. Obok niego klęczała kobieta, którą Harry rozpoznał jako Bellatrix Lestrange, kiedy ta podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej twarz była zniekształcona szaleństwem, które pochłaniało ją coraz bardziej, ale na jego widok uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

– To już nie potrwa długo, dzieciątko – powiedziała, po czym wróciła do niezręcznego trzymania srebrnego noża ponad czymś małym i kudłatym, co leżało w jej lewej dłoni.

Obok niej leżał fotel, o którym Harry wiedział, że będzie zawierał w sobie Mrocznego Pana. Karkarow opadł przed nim na jedno kolano i wyciągnął Harry'ego przed siebie, wykrzywiając mu kark tak, że ten musiał się przyjrzeć Voldemortowi z bliska.

Blizna Harry'ego zapłonęła bólem tak nagłym i porażającym, że nie był nawet w stanie krzyknąć.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Voldemort i poruszył się lekko. Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, że jego skóra była czarno–czerwona, tego samego koloru co kamień ustawiony przy nagrobku. Jego rączki i nóżki były cienkie i suche, niczym kawałki trzciny przyczepione do wielkiej ryby. Jego wielkie oczy były wpatrzone w niego z głodem, tak czerwone co jaśniejsze fragmenty jego skóry. – Tak długo czekałem – szepnął Voldemort. – Tak długo na to czekałem.

Harry zdołał się przetoczyć pod bólem swojej blizny. Techniki znoszenia tortur, których nauczyła go Lily, rozbrzmiały w jego głowie, przybierając spokojny głos jego matki jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy mu powtarzała te słowa. _Nie pozwól się złamać bólowi. Zrób co tylko będziesz w stanie, żeby się do niego przyzwyczaić i przenieść się na inny poziom świadomości. Chwile, w których będą cię trzymać na tym samym poziomie bólu, traktuj jak błogosławieństwa, bo pozwolą ci na przyzwyczajenie się. Nie bój się wrzeszczeć._

– Nie sądziłem... – zdołał wydusić z siebie, powoli rozdziawiając szczęki – że będziesz wolał mnie... a nie mojego brata.

Voldemort roześmiał się i tym razem Harry zawył, ponieważ ból w jego czole rozpłynął się na jego policzki, a potem resztę twarzy, przez co czuł się, jakby mu zęby stanęły w ogniu. Bellatrix też się śmiała, kiwając się na kolanach w tył i w przód i klaszcząc lewą ręką w swój ukryty, prawy nadgarstek, podczas gdy Karkarow wydał z siebie głęboki, rubaszny śmiech, podczas którego niemal upuścił Harry'ego. Harry spiął się, gotów pochwycić tę szansę, jeśli ta się znowu wydarzy, ale nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło.

– Och, Harry – powiedział Voldemort, kiedy jego śmiech uspokoił się do pisków zarzynanej świni. – Już naprawdę pora odpuścić sobie to całe udawanie. Wiem, że to ty odbiłeś moją klątwę trzynaście lat temu, skazując mnie na życie w cierpieniu. _Twoje_ życie, Harry. Ale ten czas niebawem dobiegnie końca. Twój dług jest już niemal spłacony. – Jego głos przepełnił się dumą i pogłębił do czegoś, co bardziej przypominało syk, zamiast pisku. – Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, czemu mam nad tobą tyle władzy... Bella, pokaż mu, co ze sobą przyniosłaś.

– Oczywiście, mój panie – powiedziała Bellatrix, po czym odwróciła się, podniosła z ziemi srebrną tackę i podsunęła ją Harry'emu pod nos.

Harry burknął, kiedy zobaczył leżące na nim obiekty. Rozpoznał pierścień, o oczku z lodu zaczarowanego tak, by nie topniał, trójkątny kawałek hebanu, zielony kamyk, czerwony kamyk, kryształową gwiazdkę o pięciu ramionach...

Voldemort przeprowadził skorumpowany taniec sojuszu. Był już niemal w jego połowie, jeśli osądzać z ilości darów, a to by znaczyło...

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał ponad nagrobkami w kierunku odległego blasku zmierzchu, wciąż unoszącego się na horyzoncie.

Zachód słońca w czasie przesilenia letniego.

 _Obserwuj słońce._

Harry poczuł, jak jego oddech staje się gorący w jego gardle, kiedy zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Ból jego blizny już nie był większy od jego strachu, od którego bolał go jeszcze nos, a w żołądku pojawiła się ciężka gula.

Voldemort powiązał swoją moc ze słońcem. Musiał to zacząć podczas ostatniego letniego przesilenia, tego samego dnia, kiedy James zabrał Harry'ego i Connora na plażę, żeby po raz pierwszy mogli przeprowadzić rytuał Potterów. Tak długo, jak zachód wciąż lśnił na horyzoncie, to będzie miał moc do robienia tego, co zapragnie, a teraz najwyraźniej pragnął, by magia Harry'ego pozostała spętana.

Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, kiedy jego umysł przeczesał pośpiesznie wydarzenia z ostatniego roku i nagle sprawy, które zdawały się mieć miejsce kompletnie przypadkowo, uderzyły go jako kompletnie nieprzypadkowe.

Regulus zniknął z jego umysłu podczas równonocy jesiennej, o zachodzie słońca podczas równonocy jesiennej, dokładnie w chwili, w której światło i mrok przestały być sobie równe i moc przeszła na stronę nocy.

Powrócił podczas równonocy wiosennej, również o zachodzie słońca, kiedy światło powróciło do świata, osłabiając moc Voldemorta.

 _Jestem kretynem._

Jedyne, czego Harry nie rozumiał, to brak aktywności Voldemorta w czasie przesilenia zimowego, najmroczniejszego dnia w roku i jedynej okazji, kiedy miał jeszcze więcej mocy niż podczas przesilenia letniego. Podejrzewał jednak, że Voldemort mógł się po prostu kryć z czymś, albo wykonał wtedy jakiś rytuał, którego efektów Harry po prostu nie wyczuł. To było absolutnie wykonalne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak sam był w tym czasie zajęty innymi sprawami.

– Teraz rozumiesz – powiedział Voldemort i roześmiał się głośno. Bellatrix z Karkarowem znowu się do niego przyłączyli, razem z jeszcze jedną osobą, która wyszła zza wysokiego, kamiennego anioła. Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył uśmiechającego się do niego Evana Rosiera, który obracał różdżkę w palcach. – Skorumpowany, naturalnie – powiedział Voldemort, jak już skończył – ale miałem dość cierpliwości, więc czekałem, składając szacunek cyklowi słońca. W tym momencie sam dzień najdłuższego światła spełnia moje rozkazy. A przynajmniej tak długo jak zachodzi słońce. – Jego ton się zmienił. – Igorze. Evanie. Przywiążcie go do kamienia.

Karkarow kiwnął głową i obrócił się. Rosier już stał przed nim, szepcząc i wykonując inkantację, która sprawiła, że na czterech rogach pośpiesznie zbudowanego ołtarza pojawiły się pasy. Karkarow zmusił Harry'ego do położenia się płasko i choć ten wierzgał i wił się, starając się uwolnić, razem z Rosierem przywiązali go do kamiennego bloku z szeroko rozwartymi nogami i rękami, które były przytrzymywane pasami tak mocno, że nie miał szans się z nich uwolnić.

Harry pochwycił spojrzeniem wzrok Rosiera, kiedy ten poprawiał pasy na jego lewym nadgarstku i szepnął, starając się odciągnąć swój umysł od tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

– Powiedziałeś nam, że mamy obserwować i słońce i księżyc.

Rosier zamrugał lekko, po czym uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Skłamałem – powiedział. – Ja już tak mam, wiesz?

Obrócił się tak, że szaty wokół niego zawirowały, po czym podszedł do fotela, przykucnął i wziął na ręce dziecięcą formę Voldemorta. Zaraz za nim wstała Bellatrix, zaciskając palce na trzymanej przed sobą srebrnej misce. Harry leżał pod takim kątem, że nie był w stanie określić, co mogło w niej być. Karkarow pośpiesznie wracał z kąta cmentarza, ciągnąc za sobą wielki kocioł.

– Szybciej – powiedział Voldemort, sycząc lekko, kiedy Rosier zaniósł go na zachodni kraniec kamienia Harry'ego.

– Tutaj, mój panie? – Rosier łagodnie położył dziecięcą formę na ziemi.

– Tutaj będzie dobrze, Evanie. Stań po wschodniej stronie – warknął Voldemort. – Szybciej! Podajcie Igorowi misę Belli i _pośpieszcie_ się!

 _Ten moment najpotężniejszej mocy nie potrwa już długo._ Harry spiął swoje kończyny i spróbował miotnąć ciałem w bok, ale pasy trzymały go tak mocno, że był w stanie ruszyć tylko głową. Jego magia znowu w nim wezbrała z rykiem, ale tym razem nie była nawet w stanie przebić się przez limity jego własnej skóry. _Nie mają już wiele czasu na to, żeby zrobić z Voldemortem... cokolwiek mają zamiar z nim zrobić. A ja skrzywdzę ich jak tylko się stąd uwolnię._

Używał tych myśli do uspokojenia się, obserwując jak Rosier zajmuje pozycję na wschód od niego, Bellatrix na północ – za jego głową – i Karkarow na południu, przy jego stopach.

Karkarow zaczął rytuał, głosem głębokim i spiętym.

– Przemawiamy w imieniu mocy słońca, mocy, którą nasz pan honorował przez ostatni rok. Na mocy południa i lata, oferujemy kość ojca. – Podniósł garść białego proszku i rozproszył go po powierzchni stojącego obok niego kotła, który w odpowiedzi zabulgotał i podniósł się nad nim dym.

Harry zagapił się. _Kość ojca... czy oni otworzyli grób Toma Riddle'a i ją stamtąd wyjęli?_ Po raz kolejny musiał przełknąć gulę, czując, że inaczej się zaraz porzyga.

Następny odezwał się Rosier, brzmiąc na mniej spiętego od Karkarowa, a nawet na nieco rozbawionego.

– Przemawiamy w imieniu mocy słońca, mocy, którą nasz pan honorował przez ostatni rok. Na mocy wschodu i wiosny, oferujemy dziedzictwo wroga.

Podniósł coś, co wyjął z kieszeni swojej szaty, po czym na to dmuchnął. Harry'emu serce się ścisnęło, kiedy zobaczył, że była to mała, papierowa łódka z żaglem, który wyglądał, jakby został zrobiony z materiału o kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni. Domyślał się, że utrzymujący ją maszt został zrobiony z cisu, symbolu odrodzenia. Łódka przepłynęła w powietrzu, jakby niesiona niewidzialną falą, po czym wpadła do kotła. Pojawiło się więcej dymu i bąbelków, po czym niewidzialna siła, niczym stalowe pręty, oplotła klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Nie byłby w stanie się odezwać nawet, gdyby chciał.

Czuł, jak moc wzrasta wokół niego, głęboka i pradawna, wykrzywiona magia Światła, potężna niczym magia Mroku podczas Walpurgii. Pamiętał, że ojciec powiedział mu kiedyś, że wschód i zachód słońca podczas przesilenia letniego są momentami wielkiej siły. Musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy.

Bellatrix odezwała się niespodziewanie pięknym głosem, bardziej kobiecym niż Harry kiedykolwiek od niej usłyszał.

– Przemawiamy w imieniu mocy słońca, mocy, którą nasz pan honorował przez ostatni rok. Na mocy północy i zimy, oferujemy ciało sługi.

Harry otworzył oczy akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Karkarow przechyla do kotła miskę, którą podała mu Bellatrix. Wysypały się z niej kawałki skóry, z wciąż wiszącymi na nich mięśniami i żyłami. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy głęboki, obrzydliwy smród wypełnił cmentarz. _Czy Bellatrix odcięła to ze swojej ręki? Musiała._

Rozległ się głos Voldemorta, przepełniony rozgorączkowanym podnieceniem dziecka.

– Przemawiamy w imieniu mocy słońca, mocy, którą honorowałem przez ostatni rok. Na mocy zachodu i jesieni, oferuję krew wroga.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że był przygotowany na wszystko, ale okazało się, że nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że te cienkie rączki są wstanie wpełznąć na kamienną płytę i że Voldemort wdrapie mu się na klatkę piersiową. Voldemort patrzył przez chwilę na niego z góry swoimi lśniącymi, przekrwionymi oczami, po czym wybrał swój cel i otworzył usta. Jego zęby były maleńkimi, krzywymi kłami, kolcami, haczykami.

Wgryzł się w lewe ramię Harry'ego, zagryzając mocno szczęki, a potem ciągnąc agresywnie w bok.

Harry zawył, zmuszając się do wydania dźwięku pomimo dwóch ciężarów uciskających mu płuca. Czuł, jak krew wylewa mu się z rany, ale co bolało go najbardziej to był sposób, w jaki te krzywe zęby chwytały, ciągnęły i rozciągały mu mięśnie, niczym haki, nawet kiedy już go puszczały. Zadygotał, próbując wierzgnąć, a Voldemort ześlizgnął się na bok, przysiadając przy jego klatce piersiowej i nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Blizna Harry'ego znowu zaczęła go palić i był to najbardziej agresywny, fizyczny ból jaki w życiu czuł.

– Evanie – powiedział Voldemort.

Rosier zrobił krok przed siebie, zanurzył miskę w krwi Harry'ego, drugą ręką podniósł Voldemorta i ruszył w kierunku kotła. Harry podniósł głowę i zmusił swoje oczy do skupienia się pomimo mgły łez, bo chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie. To może później okazać się istotne. Może znajdą potem jakiś sposób na odwrócenie tego rytuału.

Rosier ceremonialnie wlał krew do kociołka. Następnie, już nie tak ceremonialnie, wrzucił Voldemorta do środka.

Harry zagapił się, kiedy dziecięcy kształt zniknął. Z kotła momentalnie podniósł się gęsty dym, który zalał ich wszystkich, a Harry musiał zamknąć oczy, bo te zaczęły go piec. Ból jego rany momentalnie zaczął domagać się uwagi, tętniąc agresywnie. Niemal gorsze od tej agonii było uczucie _pogwałcenia_. Voldemort go ugryzł, wyrwał mu część mięśnia, zakłócił integralność jego ciała. Harry'emu było słabo i niedobrze i wcale już nie był pewny, że będzie w stanie przywołać swoją bezróżdżkową magię nawet, jak chwila zachodu słońca minie, a on będzie wolny.

Dochodzący z kotła dym unosił się coraz wyżej i wyżej, a Harry spiął się w szoku, kiedy usłyszał z jego głębi cienkie wołanie. Brzmiało to jak cichy płacz dziecka, który z każdą chwilą rozlegał się coraz bliżej i bliżej.

A potem dźwięk pojawił się razem z nimi na cmentarzu i nie był to już dłużej płacz dziecka, ale śmiech mężczyzny, który po prostu miał bardzo wysoki głos.

Harry poczuł, jak kocioł zaczyna emanować mocą, która zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się niczym nadciągająca fala, przeskakująca ponad nagrobkami. Trząsł się, wibrował, czując jak go mija. To była magia Voldemorta i o ile Harry się nie mylił, był on teraz _znacznie_ potężniejszy od tego drania, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć na pierwszym roku. Wraz z potęgą wokół roznosił się śmiech Voldemorta, śliski i mroczny, wysoki i zimny, niczym szkło uderzające o kamień.

Wreszcie pośród dymu pojawił się kształt i Voldemort wyszedł z kotła.

Harry widział już, jak on wyglądał we wspomnieniu o tej nocy, kiedy pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka. Wyglądał teraz właściwie tak samo: gładka, blada skóra; płaska, pozbawiona nosa twarz; cienkie usta; bystre, czerwone oczy. Jego dłonie poklepywały jego ciało, kiedy Bellatrix ruszyła ku niemu z ciemnozieloną szatą, w którą mógł się odziać. Harry patrzył, jak te dłonie, przypominające blade pająki, o długich białych palcach tańczą lekko, skacząc po skórze i żałował, że nie jest w stanie zdobyć się na krzyk sprzeciwu.

– Tak, tak – powiedział Voldemort cicho, jakby był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany swoim ciałem. – Właśnie tak powinienem wyglądać.

Podniósł głowę i wbił spojrzenie w oczy Harry'ego.

Harry czuł, nie będąc w stanie się temu postawić, zakrzywione pazury legilimencji wbijające mu się w umysł. Był zdolnym i dobrym oklumentą, ale w żaden sposób nie tak potężnym co Snape, a jego obrona została obniżona jeszcze przez szok, ból i świadomość, że nie jest w stanie się przed czymkolwiek obronić. Voldemort przyglądał się wspomnieniom Harry'ego, jakiekolwiek by one nie były, z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Poruszał się przez umysł Harry'ego tak szybko, że ten nie był w stanie zobaczyć niczego poza mignięciami kształtów i kolorów.

– Interesujące, doprawdy – odezwał się Voldemort w chwilę później, kiedy już wycofał się z umysłu Harry'ego, pozostawiając go roztrzęsionym i po raz kolejny z poczuciem pogwałcenia. – Czyli nie wróci do nas pięciu śmierciożerców.

– Pięciu, mój panie? – Bellatrix spojrzała na niego z miejsca, w którym klęczała u jego stóp, gdzie znowu wróciła do poruszania w te i z powrotem srebrnym nożem ponad małym zwierzątkiem. Harry nie miał serca sprawdzić, co to mogło być. Obrócił głowę tak bardzo jak mógł, żeby zobaczyć jak zachód słońca zalewa niebo czerwienią i klnąc na to, że zachód przesilenia zawsze tak długo się ciągnie.

– Severus – powiedział Voldemort, sycząc to imię. – Lucjusz. Hawthorn. Adalrico. I Peter. – Przechylił głowę na bok, wbijając wzrok w Harry'ego na krótką chwilę. – A Mulciber usiłował mnie zdradzić w chwilach tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Wygląda na to, że nasz pan Potter ma talent do przeciągania moich sojuszników na swoją stronę. Po dzisiejszej nocy to nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Odwrócił się.

– Igorze, twoje ramię!

– Mój panie. – Karkarow podszedł do niego, odsłaniając Mroczny Znak na swoim lewym przedramieniu. Opadł na jedno kolano, pochylając nisko głowę, kiedy Voldemort go dotknął.

Harry poczuł, jak zew niesie się ze Znaku niczym bicz w kierunku wszystkich innych, przechodząc przez moc, która pieczętowała cmentarz, nie pozwalając Harry'emu na użycie jego magii – oraz, jak się domyślał, jego sojusznikom na namierzenie go i aportowanie się tutaj, inaczej już by się przy nim pojawili – zupełnie jakby ta nie istniała. Voldemort odchylił głowę do tyłu i szepnął słowa, sycząc je tak bardzo, że Harry niemal nie był w stanie ich zrozumieć.

– Moi lojalni śmierciożercy. Lojalni mi i nikomu innemu, usłyszcie i bądźcie posłuszni wezwaniu swojego mistrza. _Chodźcie do mnie!_

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że lada chwila pojawią się tu śmierciożercy. Voldemort miał zamiar zabić go na oczach widowni.

 _Jeśli tylko przeciągnie ten moment do chwili, w której wreszcie zajdzie słońce, to mu pokażę na co mnie stać._ Harry nie był pewien, czy naprawdę uda mu się wygrać. Magia Voldemorta była niemal wszędzie wokół niego i przypominała mu, gdyby kiedykolwiek udało mu się o tym zapomnieć, że Mroczny Pan był od niego silniejszy. Tak wiele surowej magii o temperamencie tak strasznie różnym od tej Harry'ego, pełnej kłów, pazurów i szybkości, zdolnej do momentalnego zauważenia, gdzie trzeba uderzyć, żeby najbardziej zabolało.

Harry leżał tam i czekał, mając nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że Snape nie spróbuje podążyć za wezwaniem Mrocznego Znaku. Zostanie zabity w chwili, w której się tu pojawi, albo gorzej, przetrzymany na późniejsze tortury. Tak samo będzie z każdym z jego sojuszników. Harry zacisnął powieki i miał nadzieję, starając się zebrać w sobie siły pomimo agonalnego bólu, tętniącego mu w ramieniu.

Ktoś przysunął się do niego bliżej i Harry otworzył oczy, spodziewając się zobaczyć nad sobą Voldemorta. Zamiast tego przykucnął przy nim Rosier, sprawdzając, czy pęto na jego lewym nadgarstku wciąż się mocno trzyma. Harry czekał. Nie miał już najmniejszego pojęcia, czego się po nim teraz spodziewać. Może Rosier poluźni pas.

Nie zrobił tego, ale i tak uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, a jego ciemne oczy lśniły niczym sztylety.

– Wszystko jest grą, panie Potter – powiedział.

Harry rozpoznał tę frazę z ostatniego listu, jaki wysłał mu Rosier, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to się miało do czegokolwiek.

– Ta, wspomniałeś już o tym – mruknął, odwracając na bok głowę. Rosier złapał go za policzki i odwrócił mu ją z powrotem. Harry szarpnął się do tyłu, mimo, że przypłacił to przywaleniem głową o kamień, a w odpowiedzi na ten ból, jego ramię zapiekło jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Skóra go mierzwiła z obrzydzenia i niesmaku na myśl, że przed chwilą dotknął go śmierciożerca.

Inni śmierciożercy już się aportowali na cmentarz, powietrze przeszywały kolejne _trzaski_ , dzięki czemu głos Rosiera niemal na pewno nie został usłyszany przez kogokolwiek innego poza Harrym.

– Lepiej, żebyś to sobie wreszcie wziął do serca – szepnął. – _Wszystko_ jest grą, czy pan to rozumie, panie Potter? Każdy ruch, który ktoś wykonuje. Każde słowo, które mówi. Każde zadanie, którego się podejmuje, żeby zadeklarować swój sojusz.

– Nie biorę udziału w tej twojej grze – wypalił Harry.

Rosier podniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście, że bierzesz, Potter. Jedyni, którzy są z niej zwolnieni, są martwi. – Puścił mu oczko, po czym wstał i obrócił się wdzięcznie, żeby zająć swoje miejsce w kręgu, który zaczął się ustawiać wokół kamienia.

Harry podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się śmierciożercom, ubranym w swoje anonimowe, ciemne szaty i białe maski, bo i tak w tej chwili nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty. Rozpoznał kształty większej ilości mężczyzn spośród nich, niż kobiet. Niektórzy byli niscy i przysadziści, większość była szczupła i poruszała się z wytrenowanym od dziecka, czystokrwistym wdziękiem. Harry zmarszczył nos. W armii Voldemorta pojawiali się też mugolaki i ludzie pół–krwi, naturalnie, ale tutaj wszyscy zdawali się pochodzić z klasy czystokrwistych, łącznie z ich bezużytecznymi przesądami i wspomnieniami o życiu o wyższym standardzie, które mogliby osiągnąć, gdyby tylko nim _żyli_ , zamiast słuchać się rozkazów potwornego szaleńca.

Harry nie sądził, że będzie czuł wobec nich aż tyle pogardy. Być może nie czułby, gdyby nie został, pod wieloma względami, wychowany jako czystokrwisty. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, od czego się odwracali, jakie tańce i historię szanowali i czego chcieli z powrotem. Oczywiście, że nie mieli jaj, żeby żyć w świecie, który stworzyłyby takie tańce, ponieważ wymagałby on od nich znacznie cięższych negocjacji z Lordami takimi jak Voldemort, bo nie mogliby mu się tak po prostu poddać. Chcieli po prostu oczyścić świat z ludzi, którzy tych tańców nie przestrzegali.

Harry poczuł, jak wzgarda wije mu się w żołądku niczym gorąca żmija i wykorzystał to, żeby znieść najnowszą falę bólu ze swojej rany.

W końcu _trzaski_ ucichły i krąg śmierciożerców zacieśnił się wokół Voldemorta. Ten stał przez chwilę w ciszy, przyglądając im się, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Powróciłem – powiedział. – _Na kolana_. – Te słowa były rozkazem, ale co więcej, Harry zauważył jadącą w nich nutę przymuszenia. Szarpnął za swoje pęta, żałując, że nie jest teraz wolny. Przynajmniej zobaczyliby, że choć jedna osoba nie klęka przed tym Mrocznym Panem, który nadużywa swojej mocy.

Wszyscy bez wahania opadli na jedno kolano, poza Karkarowem, który i tak już klęczał u jego boku. Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry zadrżał. Jego zęby wyglądały teraz na jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż wtedy, kiedy wpełzł Harry'emu na pierś i go ugryzł, ponieważ zdawały się bardziej naturalnie mu pasować.

– Powróciłem – powtórzył miękko Voldemort, głaszcząc przedramię Karkarowa – dzięki lojalności Bellatrix Lestrange, Evana Rosiera i naszego własnego śpiącego, który całe lata spędził, pilnując, żeby wróg mu zaufał i gardził nim, uważając go za tchórza. – Zacisnął dłoń. – Powstań, Igorze Karkarowie, dyrektorze Durmstrangu, oklumento i legilimento.

Karkarow wstał. Harry zobaczył, że jego twarz już się całkowicie zmieniła, była odprężona i pewna siebie. Wyprostował się, jakby idea kulenia się ze strachu nigdy nawet nie przyszła mu do głowy. Odwrócił się i pokłonił nisko Voldemortowi, przelotnie zerkając na Harry'ego. W jego oczach lśniła radość.

– Nikt nigdy mnie nie podejrzewał, mój panie – powiedział. – O tym mogę cię zapewnić. Nawet teraz w Durmstrangu mam niewielką grupę nieopierzonych śmierciożerców, pragnących niczego innego jak służyć wspaniałemu panu, o którym tak wiele słyszeli. – Pokłonił się po raz kolejny i pozostał już tak, póki Voldemort nie szepnął do niego.

– Wyprostuj się.

Karkarow spojrzał w górę.

– Jestem bardzo z ciebie zadowolony, Igorze – powiedział Voldemort, a Karkarow pochylił głowę, po czym dołączył do kręgu. Voldemort odwrócił się i przez chwilę skanował wszystkich wzrokiem. – Z waszej reszty nie jestem aż tak zadowolony. Crabbe. Zbliż się do mnie.

Jedna z przysadzistych postaci drgnęła wyraźnie, po czym podniosła się, robiąc krok naprzód. Głos Voldemorta rozbrzmiał momentalnie, niczym pęknięcie lodu.

– Czy ja ci dałem pozwolenie na to, żebyś _szedł?_ Czołgaj się.

Postać momentalnie opadła na ziemię i Harry patrzył z odrazą jak ojciec Vincenta pełznie w kierunku rąbka szaty Voldemorta. Voldemort pozwolił mu się na tyle do siebie zbliżyć, po czym wykonał w jego kierunku gest długą, cisową różdżką, którą Bellatrix czy Karkarow musieli mu podać, kiedy Harry akurat nie patrzył.

– _Crucio_.

Crabbe zaczął się wić i wrzeszczeć pod klątwą. Harry zmusił się do obserwowania, jak szata miota się w przód i w tył, odsłaniając ukrytą pod spodem bladą skórę, jak kończyny Crabbe'a miotały się konwulsyjnie. Harry wiedział, że zaraz też przyjdzie mu ucierpieć od tej klątwy, a w ten sposób przynajmniej ktoś był świadkiem cierpienia innych, w ten sam sposób, w jaki oni zaraz będą świadkami jego. To była dziwna więź, jaką w tej chwili przyszło mu dzielić z pogardzanymi przez siebie śmierciożercami, ale nic nie mógł na nią poradzić.

Voldemort zakończył klątwę, kiedy z ust Crabbe'a zaczęła cieknąć strużka śliny i opadać na ziemię.

– Wydawało ci się, że już nie powrócę, co, Vincencie? Wierzyłeś, że udało ci się uwolnić ze służby, której kiedyś przysiągłeś swoje życie. Nie udało ci się to i nigdy ci się to nie uda. Natychmiast zabierzesz swojego syna z Hogwartu, Vincenta, i zaczniesz wychowywać go na porządnego śmierciożercę, który się do mnie przyłączy. Przyjmie mój znak nie dalej jak za rok od dzisiejszego dnia. – Odwrócił głowę i na moment wbił swój lśniący wzrok w Harry'ego. – A jego pierwszą ofiarą zostanie Draco Malfoy.

Harry spróbował znowu wierzgnąć na swoje pęta, ale bez efektu. Rosier ich w żaden sposób nie poluźnił. Patrzył tylko bezsilnie, jak Voldemort odsyła Crabbe'a, bełkoczącego psalmy na temat swojej lojalności, z powrotem do kręgu, po czym przywołuje do siebie i torturuje kolejno kilku innych, którzy najwyraźniej też go zawiedli. Wszyscy z nich łamali się i płakali z bólu. Voldemort dał każdemu z nich rozkazy – głównie polegające na próbach zrekrutowania innych, mrocznych rodzin – po czym odsyłał z powrotem do kręgu.

Harry zapamiętał tę informację i obserwował słońce.

 _Voldemort nie zamierza pozwolić mi tego przeżyć, ale przeżyję, choćby jemu na złość, a wtedy ta informacja będzie ważna._

– A teraz – powiedział Voldemort, dziwnie dziarskim głosem – przed nami inicjacja nowej śmierciożerczyni. Wystąp, Cynthio Whitecheek.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy brązowowłosa kobieta, którą widział w swojej wizji wypełzła spośród cieni, bardziej przepełniona gracją na czworaka niż ktokolwiek przed nią. Zatrzymała się u stóp Voldemorta i zadarła głowę do góry. Harry widział, jak jej szalony wzrok skupia się na jego twarzy, a ona sama nabiera głęboko tchu, wąchając powietrze, jakby podobał jej się wężowy zapach, który go otaczał.

– Cynthio Whitecheek – powiedział Voldermot – wilkołaczyco, towarzyszko Fenrira Gerybacka, czy zgadzasz się na to, żeby mi służyć po kres swoich dni?

– Tak – powiedziała Whitecheek, a w jej głosie pojawiło się warknięcie.

– Czy zgadzasz się na to, żeby być mi lojalną, przedkładać moje cele ponad swoje własne, tak długo jak żyjesz i nosisz na sobie Mroczny Znak? – Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał jej końcem na jej lewe przedramię. Wilkołaczyca nie musiała odciągać szaty, czy rękawa, ponieważ była naga.

– Tak. – Whitecheek podniosła swoją rękę i utrzymała ją statecznie w górze.

– Czy zgadzasz się na noszenie na swojej skórze mojego Znaku i przysięgasz, że nie podejmiesz się żadnych kroków, żeby go zmienić albo usunąć? – głos Voldemorta był teraz ledwie szeptem.

– Tak.

Voldemort roześmiał się.

– _Morsmordre!_ – krzyknął.

Whitecheek zawyła, kiedy z różdżki Voldemorta wystrzeliło smoliście czarne światło, które owinęło się wokół jej przedramienia, ostatecznie układając się w kształt węża i czaszki. Harry patrzył, jak się formuje i starał się zdystansować swój umysł od swojego ciała, ale wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi, bo czytał historię wojny Voldemorta i aż nim zatrzęsło, kiedy zaczął dyszeć.

– Twoja służba została przypieczętowana w ciele – powiedział Voldemort. – Niech teraz zostanie jeszcze przypieczętowana krwią. – Kiwnął ponad swoim ramieniem i obok niego pojawił się Fenrir Greyback, pozbawiony swojej maski. Pod ręką trzymał mocno małego chłopca. Harry miał wrażenie, że dziecko ma około ośmiu lat, nie był jednak w stanie określić, czy to był mugol, czy czarodziej.

 _A jakie to ma znaczenie? Oni chcą zabić_ dziecko.

Harry rzucił się mocno na swoje pęta, stękając z wysiłku. Wciąż nie odpuszczały. Sięgał bez przerwy, raz za razem, swoją magią, testując bariery, uderzając w nie i opadając z powrotem z wysiłkiem, od którego w głowie mu się kręciło, a wzrok zaczął rozmywać.

Voldemort zerknął na niego i roześmiał się, a blizna Harry'ego zapłonęła takim bólem, że jeszcze ciężej mu przyszło skupić oczy.

Tak czy inaczej zauważył, kiedy Greyback wypuścił oszołomionego, zapłakanego chłopca, a Whitecheek skręciła w jego kierunku, warcząc, po czym ruszyła na niego.

Chłopiec rzucił się do ucieczki.

Whitecheek dopadła go w przeciągu chwili, przygwożdżając jego małe ciało, swoim, znacznie większym. Harry patrzył, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało, a w ten sposób chłopiec przynajmniej będzie miał choć jednego świadka swojej śmierci. Zobaczył, jak żółte zęby błyszczą i zaciskają się, odgryzając prawe ucho chłopca.

Chłopiec wrzasnął, a w tym dźwięku było tak wiele bólu, tak wiele niezrozumienia co do tego, czemu przyszło mu tak cierpieć. Harry, na wpół oszalały, po raz kolejny rzucił się na swoje pęta. Kompletnie nic się nie stało.

Whitecheek przechyliła głowę chłopca na bok i użyła swojego kciuka, żeby wydłubać mu jedno z oczu. Przełknęła je, podczas gdy dziecko jęczało i błagało, znajdując się już gdzieś poza świadomą zdolnością do składania słów w zdania, za to unosząc się w bezkresnym morzu agonii. Harry wiedział, że Whitecheek wcale nie stara się go torturować. Nic by jej nie przyszło z odwlekania zabicia swojej ofiary. Jadła go żywcem i to było wystarczająco koszmarne.

Whitecheek obróciła chłopca, złapała go zębami za gardło i szarpnęła głową mocno w bok. Jęk, wrzask i gulgot, a potem dźwięk został utopiony we krwi, kiedy tętnica w szyi chłopca urwała się, a on umarł. Whitecheek opuściła głowę, ocierając twarz we krwi, liżąc ją pośpiesznie, jakby nie chciała, żeby choć odrobina jej się zmarnowała. Następnie obróciła się na plecy, kąpiąc w niej swoje włosy i podniosła jedną z rąk chłopca, po czym zaczęła odgryzać mu po kolei paluszki.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Voldemort, podczas gdy Harry dyszał i czuł, jak w gardle rośnie mu gula, przepełniona poczuciem winy – moja nowa uczennico.

Whitecheek spojrzała na niego, po czym obnażyła swój brzuch w geście poddania. Voldemort roześmiał się i gestem nakazał Greybackowi przykryć ją trzymaną przez niego szatą. Drugi wilkołak pośpiesznie to zrobił, mrucząc jej coś do ucha. Następnie odwrócili się i wspólnie zaczęli się żywić chłopcem.

Harry zamknął oczy, ponieważ wreszcie mógł, a wina pożerała go od środka, niczym jego własny wilkołak.

 _On zginął. Zginął wprost na twoich oczach._

 _A ty_ nic _nie zrobiłeś._

Harry naprawdę nie uważał, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, że jego magia była w tym momencie spętana. Powinien był _coś_ zrobić. Po co mu ta cała moc, skoro nie może jej nawet użyć do uratowania dziecka?

– A teraz – powiedział Voldemort – czas na kolejną rozrywkę, którą dla was zaplanowałem, moi lojalni służący. Chodzi o zemstę, zdecydowanie za długo już odwlekaną.

Harry usiadł na swoim poczuciu winy i podniósł głowę, wbijając wzrok w Voldemorta. _Będzie się chciał ze mną pojedynkować. Musi. Chce tego. A wtedy będę wolny._ Słońce wciąż zachodziło, ale już niebawem niebo stanie się kompletnie czarne, a wtedy bariery na magii Harry'ego opadną.

Bellatrix podpełzła na klęczkach do stóp Voldemorta, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

– Mogę? – szepnęła. – Och, mój panie, mogę?

Voldemort kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się do niej. Bellatrix wstała i podeszła do Harry'ego. Harry przygotował się na to, że przyjdzie mu znieść kilka _Crucio_ z jej różdżki.

– Och, i Bella? – zagaił Voldemort.

Bellatrix obróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, co było ostrzejszym nacięciem w jego twarzy niż okazywał do tej pory.

– Pozostaw mu jego magiczną rękę.

W Harrym rozbudziła się odległa, pełznąca ku niemu zgroza, nadciągająca niczym potężna bestia, kiedy Bellatrix odpowiedziała jękliwie:

– Oczywiście, mój panie.

Odwróciła się do niego. W lewej dłoni trzymała nóż.

Harry starał się wyrwać. Równie dobrze mógłby spróbować zepchnąć świat z jego kursu. Musiał tam leżeć, kiedy Bellatrix uklęknęła przy nim i podniosła ostrze, podziwiając je. Jego krawędź lśniła i mieniła się od inkantacji, które musiała na nie nałożyć.

– Odebrałeś mi moją prawą dłoń – szepnęła do niego. – To by było po prostu słuszne, żebym odebrała od ciebie to samo. Ale ponieważ mój pan chce, żebym zostawiła ci twoją magiczną rękę, a ty jesteś praworęczny... – Wzruszyła ramionami i wymknął się jej cichy chichot. – Jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma.

Voldemort podszedł i stanął u stóp płyty, podczas gdy Harry wciąż się miotał, wykręcając kręgosłup jak tylko mógł. Voldemort przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w ciszy, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Pod bezpośrednim spojrzeniem tych czerwonych oczu, Harry ponownie poczuł, jak blizna zaczyna go piec.

Wtedy Voldemort wyciągnął swoją własną różdżkę.

– _Crucio_ – szepnął.

W jego piersi, niczym pęknięcie tamy, pojawiła się fala bólu, która zalała go momentalnie od stóp do głowy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na konwulsje, żeby sobie ulżyć w bólu, jak to zrobił wcześniej Crabbe, jego więzy za mocno go trzymały. Ledwie był w stanie określić, kiedy do tego bólu przyłączyła się płonąca agonia, płynąca z jego blizny.

Poczuł jednak moment, w którym Bellatrix złapała go za lewą rękę i zaczęła przecinać się przez jego nadgarstek, mimo, że pęta ściskały go tak mocno, że odcięły mu dopływ krwi i powinny przez to nieco załagodzić ból.

Wrzeszczał.

Voldemort się śmiał.

 _Crucio_ paliło.

Jego blizna rwała.

Bellatrix cięła.

Harry czuł, jak opada coraz głębiej i głębiej w ból. Głos Lily szeptał mu w głowie – _Nie pozwól się mu złamać, płyń z prądem, przetocz się pod nim, wznieś się ponad niego..._ ale te słowa nie miały już dłużej znaczenia. Wszystko było bólem, lśniło rozżarzoną czerwienią, przeplataną z czernią, przetaczając się ponad nim niczym chmury burzowe. Wszystko _bolało_ , tak strasznie bolało...

Wrzeszczał.

Voldemort się śmiał.

 _Crucio_ paliło.

Jego blizna rwała.

Bellatrix cięła.

Istniało dno tego bólu i Harry uderzył w niego, gdy tylko poczuł, że kość i mięso zaczynają ustępować. Nóż ciął prosto w dół i zaniósł go ze sobą aż do tego punktu. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie niczego zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać, tak samo jak nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek, żeby powstrzymać Whitecheek przed pożarciem tego chłopca.

Jego furia się w nim zagotowała, po czym przeszyła go z wrzaskiem.

Wrzeszczał.

Voldemort się śmiał.

 _Crucio_ paliło.

Jego blizna rwała.

Bellatrix cięła.

Harry poczuł, jak jego nadgarstek pęka z trzeszczącym, warkoczącym dźwiękiem i wiedział, że właśnie stracił lewą dłoń. Wiedział to również dlatego, że jego nienawiść wzrosła znowu, a jego bezróżdżkowa magia zebrała się w sobie i ruszyła ku czemuś, co wyglądało jak droga ucieczki z jego ciała...

I odkrył, że to była pułapka, kiedy jego magia roziskrzyła się i zaczęła miotać bez kontroli. Harry spróbował ją opanować, sięgając ku niej z instynktem, którego nabrał przez ostatnie dwa lata, ale ta mu się ciągle wymykała, przeciekając mu przez palce niczym woda.

Harry zrozumiał co się dzieje w chwilę później, w jednym, pełnym desperacji oddechu. Tak blisko związał swoją bezróżdżkową magię z ciałem, tak blisko splótł ją ze swoją skórą, że taka zmiana w strukturze jego ciała, otwarta w nim na stałe dziura sprawiła, że ta wylała się dzika, nieokiełznana, nieogarnięta. Stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą i nie wyglądało na to, żeby był w stanie ją w najbliższym czasie odzyskać.

Wrzeszczał.

Bellatrix się śmiała i Voldemort się śmiał, po czym odsunął się od kamienia, pomniejszając rwący ból blizny i machnięciem nadgarstka zdejmując _Crucio_. Harry obrócił głowę, cal po calu, żeby zobaczyć trzymaną przez Bellatrix dłoń.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wykonała swoim nożem gest, szepcząc coś. Harry zawył znowu, kiedy zaklęcie przyżegało jego ranę, powstrzymując go przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć i pieczętując jego nadgarstek jako kikut.

Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zdoła odzyskać kontrolę nad swoją magią, ale wciąż bez powodzenia. Ta się tylko wylewała dalej z niego, miotając bezużytecznie na boki, tworząc w trawie niewielkie zawirowania. Harry próbował jej kazać się odwiązać, uderzyć w Voldemorta, zabić Bellatrix.

Nic się nie stało. Jego magia nie musiała się go słuchać, więc tego nie zrobiła.

Dysząc ciężko, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czując się tak tak bezradnie jak w tym momencie, z nadgarstkiem stojącym dosłownie w ogniu, Harry gapił się z oczami szeroko otwartymi z szoku, kiedy Bellatrix szeptała do niego.

– Nałożyłam zaklęcia na ten nóż, dzieciątko, inkantacje, nad którymi spędziłam całe miesiące. Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie przyczepić ręki do tego obrzydliwego kikuta. Żadne zaklęcie się nie utrzyma, każda fałszywa ręka odpadnie, a zaklęcia magomedyków po prostu będą po tobie spływać.

Bellatrix roześmiała się głośno, po czym podniosła dłoń, którą mu przed chwilą odcięła.

– Ale co do tego mam inne plany i inną część inkantacji.

Podciągnęła rękaw swojej szaty i Harry zobaczył ruinę, jaką stała się jej prawa ręka, którą przeciął w nadgarstku z pomocą _Sectusempry_. Kawałki mięsa były z niej poodrywane, w miejscach, w których zraniła się, wyrywając sobie żyły i mięso, żeby pomóc w odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Przytknęła dłoń Harry'ego do swojego kikuta i wymówiła trzy, ostre słowa, których Harry nie rozpoznał jako łaciny.

Jego dłoń drgnęła i roztopiła się, po czym zmieniła kształt i obróciła w innym kierunku. Na prawym nadgarstku Bellatrix pojawiła się prawa dłoń, która stopiła się z jej przedramieniem do tego stopnia, że jedyna różnica, która pozwalałaby Harry'emu na rozpoznanie swojej starej dłoni, pozostawała wyłącznie w różnym kolorze skóry. Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się do niego i strząsnęła palcami, po czym przełożyła nóż do prawej ręki.

– Szkoda, że nic więcej nie wolno mi zrobić – szepnęła. – Mój pan chce odbyć z tobą pojedynek, więc zaraz odda ci twoją różdżkę.

Harry obrócił głowę i zobaczył stojącego obok Voldemorta, z uśmiechem na ustach, trzymającego cyprysową różdżkę Harry'ego w jednej dłoni.

– Chodź, Potter – powiedział i zerwał pęta Harry'ego niewerbalnym zaklęciem tnącym. – Zatańczymy.

Harry wiedział, że jak nie odzyska kontroli nad swoją bezróżdżkową magią, to Voldemort go zabije. Zginie tutaj i pozostawi tak wiele niedokończonych spraw, cierpiąc od bólu, który mu sprawili, a Voldemort będzie mógł chodzić znowu po świecie i przysparzać jeszcze więcej cierpienia, nie do powstrzymania, jeśli Harry naprawdę był wybranym przez przepowiednię Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Zginie tutaj.

I już nigdy nikomu więcej nie pomoże.

Nurkujący w nim, wyjący ból uderzył w klatkę zrobioną z sopli lodu, w której zamknął swoją mroczną furię, dzięki czemu ta wyrwała się znowu na wolność. Harry czuł, jak emocje się z niego wylewają, sprawiając, że jego twarz się zmarszczyła, a jego prawa dłoń – jego jedyna w tej chwili dłoń – sięgnęła przed niego i złapała różdżkę, którą podrzucił mu Voldemort.

 _Nienawidził._

Och, jak on ich strasznie _nienawidził_.

Harry wiedział, że tym razem nikt nie przyjdzie mu na ratunek, nikt nie powstrzyma go przed wyzwoleniem jego furii i nienawiści, tak jak to zrobił na Umbridge czy Lily. Nie było tu Snape'a czy Dracona, którzy byliby w stanie go zmusić do powrotu. Zginie tutaj, spędzając swoje ostatnie chwile w furii i pogardzie.

A jakaś jego część – ta część, która wrzeszczała na niego za jego bezużyteczność, kiedy po prostu leżał i patrzył, jak chłopiec ginie pod Whitecheek, ta część, która była obrzydzona jego bezradnością i brakiem kontroli nad jego własną bezróżdżkową magią, ta część, która otworzyła klatkę i wypuściła z niej furię – była z tego strasznie zadowolona.


	77. To nie śmierci się srożą

To jest kolejny rozdział, który kończy się ZAJEBIŚCIE POTĘŻNYM CLIFFHANGEREM, ale to przynajmniej będzie ostatni taki z rzędu. W dodatku ostrzeżenia dotyczące tego fiku znowu nabierają większego znaczenia, zwłaszcza te przestrzegające przed rozchwianiem emocjonalnym, bo Harry nie jest, ee, tak do końca poczytalny w tej chwili.

Tytuł tego rozdziału to fragment wersu z poezji Swinburne'a, "Hymn do Prozerpiny".

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty drugi:** **To nie śmierci się srożą**

 _Nigdy nie sądziłem_ , pomyślał Harry, odstępując od ołtarza i podchodząc do Voldemorta, ściskając mocno różdżkę w dłoni, _że jestem w stanie aż tak nienawidzić._

Nienawiść zapierała mu dech w piersiach. Przepływała przez niego i tętniła niczym dodatkowe serce, albo jak miłość do Connora, którą jego matka wmusiła w niego treningiem. Była wszędzie, gdzie patrzył, sprawiając, że widok nagrobków czy śmierciożerców bladł w obliczu dwóch najpotężniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Były to Voldemort i ból – jeden stojący przed Harrym, a drugi będący jego celem.

Voldemort patrzył, jak Harry się do niego zbliża i przechylił głowę na bok, uśmiechając się leniwie. Jego głos, kiedy się odezwał, był niski i miał w sobie lekką oślizgłość, przez którą Harry domyślił się, że przemawia w wężomowie.

– Czy do ciebie nie dociera to, co się tu zaraz stanie, Harry? Jesteś skończony. Nie masz żadnych szans. Twoja magia wylewa się z ciebie i będzie się miotać dziko aż nie zginiesz na drugim końcu mojej różdżki. – Podniósł lekko swoją różdżkę. – A nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że tu zginiesz. Czy poświęciłeś choć chwilę uwagi temu, z czego są zrobione nasze różdżki?

Harry zatrzymał się o kilka stóp od niego i przyglądał mu się w ciszy. Niczego nie odpowiedział. Nie sądził, żeby Voldemort w ogóle chciał usłyszeć jego odpowiedź, a nawet jeśli, to nie byłby w stanie jej dać. Jedyne dźwięki, które byłyby w stanie się wydostać z jego ust nie byłyby słowami, ale wrzaskiem. Czuł magię, nad którą wciąż miał jakąś kontrolę, magię, którą mógł skupić w swojej różdżce, zbierającą się do skoku niczym leopard gotów do ataku.

Voldemort machał swoją różdżką w tę i z powrotem.

– Moja różdżka jest zrobiona z cisu – powiedział. – Symbolu odrodzenia, powrotu ze śmierci. Zawarte w niej pióro feniksa to po prostu dodatkowa obietnica. Zawsze wiedziałem, że powrócę, Harry, i że cię wtedy pokonam. Podczas gdy twoja... – Voldemort wykonał groteskowy ruch swoimi ustami, co Harry podejrzewał, miało symbolizować skrzywienie ust, tylko że on nie miał ust, które mógłby skrzywić. – Twoja różdżka jest zrobiona z cyprysu. Czy znasz legendę cyprysu? To drzewo cmentarne. Jak się je raz zetnie, to już się nie odrodzi. Jego gałązki wiesza się z okazji żałoby i ku czyjejś pamięci. – Voldemort podniósł swoją różdżkę wyżej, uśmiechając się. – Z przyjemnością ponownie stawię ci czoła i znowu cię skrzywdzę, moja młoda nemezis. Pamiętaj jednak. To się może skończyć tylko w jeden sposób.

Zrobił krok przed siebie i machnął różdżką w ostrym, tnącym ruchu.

– _Imperio!_

Harry otworzył usta, kiedy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Śmiał się, ale jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał u siebie takiego śmiechu. To był zdławiony dźwięk umierającego w pułapce zwierzątka.

Czuł wyłącznie intensywną pogardę, która skrobała go po wnętrzu gardła niczym łodyga róży.

 _Jemu naprawdę się wydawało, że coś takiego na mnie_ podziała? _Naprawdę mu się wydaje, że w tej chwili jest w stanie nagiąć moją wolę?_

Klątwa Imperiusa uderzyła w jego tarcze i rozmyła się. Harry podniósł brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że Voldemort przygląda mu się ze zdumieniem, i uśmiechnął się z kpiną. Tym razem miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie się odezwać i słowom faktycznie udało się wydostać z jego gardła, kiedy tylko się trochę wysilił.

– Nie pokłonię się przed tobą, _Tom_.

Te słowa wywarły dokładnie taki efekt, jaki przewidział, wymówienie jego imienia sprawiło, że Voldemort obnażył zęby w cichym warknięciu. Po raz kolejny odezwał się w wężomowie, zamiast po angielsku, utrzymując głos na niskim tonie syknięć. Harry miał wrażenie, jakieś odległe, że może nawet _Voldemort_ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak kretyńsko w tym momencie brzmi i właśnie dlatego mówi w ten sposób, zamiast ogłaszając wszystko wszem i wobec swoim śmierciożercom w języku, który mogli zrozumieć.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co w tej chwili robisz, chłopcze. Zapłacisz tysiącami fal bólu za każdą obrazę, do jakiej się posuniesz wobec mnie.

Harry podniósł głowę. Czuł, jak nienawiść wylewa się z niego falami, jakby właśnie wyszedł na brzeg mrocznego oceanu. To było wspaniałe, tak nie musieć się martwić o cokolwiek, nie przejmując się przekraczaniem barier. I tak stracił już nad sobą kontrolę, a jego najpotężniejsza broń wciąż wylewała się bezużytecznie z jego przypalonego nadgarstka. Czemu miałoby go cokolwiek obchodzić?

Wycelował różdżką w Voldemorta i wezwał. Jego różdżkowa magia, stara, wierna przyjaciółka, ta, którą opanował na długo przed podjęciem w ogóle treningu bezróżdżkowej, napłynęła ochoczo na dźwięk wyszeptanych przez niego słów, przypominając sobie plażę z zeszłego roku.

– _Accendo intra cruore._

Klątwa płonącej krwi wystrzeliła z niego bez trudu, płynnie, a on sam zobaczył, jak oczy Voldemorta otwierają się szerzej, zanim ten machnął różdżką, wykonując kontrzaklęcie. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedział przecież, że to nie będzie łatwa walka. Voldemort dopiero co wrócił do szczytu swojej mocy, a zawsze przecież był potężniejszy od Harry'ego. Sztuczka polegała na tym, żeby pozostać w ruchu i bez przerwy mieć przygotowane następne zaklęcie do rzucenia, a on już miał swoje.

 _Ta znajomość z Rosierem jednak na coś mi się przydała._

– _Cor cordium flammae!_

Voldemort syknął krótko i odbił to zaklęciem, o którym Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, przez co doszedł do wniosku, że Lucjusz musiał go okłamać, kiedy go poinformował o tym, że na płonące serce nie ma przeciwzaklęcia, klątwę musi zakończyć inny czarodziej. Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nie obchodziło go to. Wszystko wokół niego wydawało się takie lekkie, unoszące się w powietrzu, a on już sam nie wiedział, czemu tak strasznie się wcześniej bał swojej furii. I tak miał tu zginąć, Voldemort już tego dopilnuje, więc czemu nie miałby się trochę zabawić przed śmiercią?

– _Crucio_ – rzucił, a nienawiść podsyciła niewybaczalne, przez co, jak i pewnie dlatego, że Voldemort ewidentnie się tego nie spodziewał, zatoczył się lekko do tyłu. Następnie rozwiał klątwę z pomocą _Finite_ i łypnął groźnie na Harry'ego.

Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że miał przewagę, bo był od niego znacznie mniejszy i lżejszy i chyba naprawdę powinien wreszcie zacząć z tego korzystać. Kiedy Voldemort rzucił w niego klątwę wybuchającą, opadł na ziemię i przetoczył się szybko za nagrobek.

Nagrobek przyjął na siebie siłę uderzenia, a Harry uznał, że to było naprawdę miłe z jego strony. Poklepał kamień w podzięce, po czym wstał, stając znowu naprzeciw Voldemorta. Przyszło mu coś do głowy. Obrócił tę myśl parę razy w głowie, podziwiając ją. Była piękna, nawet jeśli ostra.

– Tobie się wydaje, że co ty wyprawiasz, Potter? – szeptał dalej Voldemort sykliwie. – Naprawdę sobie wyobrażasz, że wciąż jesteś w stanie mi uciec, nawet teraz?

– Nie – powiedział Harry nieobecnym tonem. Jego myśli w dalszym ciągu się obracały. Stracił kontrolę nad swoją bezróżdżkową magią, która w tej chwili miotała się wokół niego w bezużytecznym, fioletowym pokazie świateł. Ale magia różdżkowa była kontrolowana inkantacjami i ruchami ręki. _Powinien_ być w stanie osiągnąć to, co chciał zrobić, tak długo jak owinie to w unikalne słowo i znajdzie dla tego nowy ruch nadgarstka. Intencje były zazwyczaj trzecim składnikiem zaklęć, ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że napędzała go w tej chwili przede wszystkim nienawiść, Harry nie uważał, żeby pod tym względem pojawiły się jakieś kłopoty.

– W takim razie co ty _wyprawiasz?_

– Krzywdzę cię – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego, uznając, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał o zaklęciu, które potrzebowałoby tego słowa. Żadne zaklęcia czyszczące, nic z magomedycyny, a już na pewno nie powszechnie znane zaklęcia. Jeśli chodzi o ruch różdżką... hm. Miał wrażenie, że szybki ruch w bok, a potem kolejny, wykonany pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni powinien zadziałać. Większość zaklęć używała mniejszych kątów od tego.

Harry usłyszał siebie, jakby z bardzo, bardzo daleka, jak zaczyna nucić.

Voldemort przymrużył na niego oczy, ale tym razem rzucił w niego zaklęciem w wężomowie. Harry go nie rozpoznał i nie miał jak się przygotować na cios, który złapał go za klatkę piersiową i zaczął mu ściskać płuca. _Zaklęcie dosłownie zmienia powietrze w nich w coś innego_ , pomyślał ze swojego dystansu. _Chyba w ołów._

Skupił się i powiedział w głowie _Finite Incantatem_ , poruszając w odpowiedni sposób różdżką. To zaklęcie było stare, wyuczone bardzo wcześnie w jego treningu, a niewerbalna magia wciąż wymagała zwykle użycia różdżki. Wrażenie w jego piersi zniknęło.

Tak, jego słowo i ruchy nadgarstkiem były gotowe, a intencje same obrały cel, kiedy Harry ruszył w kierunku Voldemorta.

Czemu nie?

Harry podniósł różdżkę. Niemal czuł, jak jego rdzeń z włókna ze smoczego serca drży, kiedy wyzwolił swoją moc, przeprowadzając ją przez niego i śpiewając słowo, które wybrał dla swojego zaklęcia.

– _Exculpo!_

Zaklęcie było nowe i, tylko przez chwilę, Harry czuł, jak jego magia walczy z nim, nie chcą przyjąć wybranej przez niego formy, szukając znajomej inkantacji i nie odnajdując jej. Westchnął lekko i pchnął do przodu swoją wolę. No serio, przecież on tylko chciał, że Voldemort wił się w męczarniach. Czy to naprawdę było takie trudne do zrozumienia?

Zaklęcie zadrżało, po czym go posłuchało. Strzał fioletowego światła wyleciał z jego różdżki i wylądował na brzuchu Voldemorta, podczas gdy Mroczny Pan śmiał się głośno.

– Starasz się mnie usunąć jak kredę z tablicy, chłopcze? – Uśmiechnął się z pogardą. – Nie przyjdzie ci to tak łatwo.

– Nie usunąć – szepnął Harry, uśmiechając się. – To słowo nie ma tylko jednego znaczenia.

Voldemort miał zaledwie pół sekundy, żeby nabrać podejrzliwego wyrazu twarzy, nim skóra na jego podbrzuszu się otworzyła i zaklęcie zaczęło wyciągać na ziemię jego wnętrzności.

Harry przyglądał się, jak zupa szarych, zielonych i białych obrzydlistw – no i doprawdy, czemu on się właściwie spodziewał, że flaki Voldemorta będą wyglądać jak normalnego człowieka – zaczęła się z niego wylewać. Voldemort starał się rzucić na siebie zaklęcie lecznicze, ale głos mu drżał z bólu i szoku, jak i, jak Harry podejrzewał, urażonej dumy. Mali chłopcy, których miał zamiar zabić na oczach wszystkich, nie powinni się w ten sposób zachowywać.

Harry może i by przyglądał się z przyjemnością widowisku i czekałby, aż Voldemort nie dojdzie do siebie, tak żeby mógł szturchać jego dumę i powoli odłupywać kolejne jej kawałki, ale wtedy nagle stało się coś innego.

Nałożone na Harry'ego bariery, te, które związały jego bezróżdżkową magię na stałe z jego ciałem, przynajmniej póki Bellatrix nie odcięła mu ręki, oraz te, które trzymały jego sojuszników z dala od niego, padły.

Harry obrócił głowę w chwili ciszy, która nastała, ale wiedział, że nawet nie musi sprawdzać. Już wiedział, co zobaczy.

Słońce w końcu zaszło. Moc Voldemorta, którą ten powiązał ze słońcem, choć była niesłychanie potężna, zniknęła, a on już nie miał dłużej mocy nad magią Harry'ego i nie był w stanie jej dłużej zmuszać do pozostania bierną na terenie tego cmentarza.

Harry poczuł, jak na twarzy pojawia mu się uśmiech, olśniewający, oszałamiający, potężny. Wiedział, że to w ostatecznym rachunku niczego nie zmieni; wciąż się spodziewał, że po tym wszystkim Voldemort i tak go zabije. To było nieuniknione. Spryt, postawiony naprzeciw tak potężnej siły, mógł go utrzymać przy życiu tylko przez określoną ilość czasu, a Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że to przecież jest Mroczny Pan, który spędził całe lata na uczeniu się mrocznej magii i wykonał obrzydliwe zabiegi na swoim ciele, byle tylko jak najdłużej utrzymać się przy życiu. Oczywiście, że wygra ten pojedynek.

Ale w tej chwili Harry otrzymał więcej możliwości na wykonanie bardziej dotkliwej zemsty niż wcześniej był w stanie. Miał zamiar tak dopiec Voldemortowi, że ten go na długo zapamięta.

Zagwizdał miękko, a jego bezróżdżkowa magia zwróciła na niego uwagę. Wciąż nie była pod jego kontrolą, ale przynajmniej zwracała na niego uwagę, kiedy tego pragnął. Harry wyczuwał jej punkt skupienia, jakby był to dziki pies, który właśnie zastrzygł uszami na znajomy mu dźwięk i zastanawiał się, czy nie pobiec w tamtym kierunku.

Harry zapytał, czy interesowałoby ją skrzywdzenie kogoś.

Splugawiona jego wirującą wokół nienawiścią, oszalała od jego bólu, uznała, że tak.

Harry podniósł głowę i wbił wzrok w Voldemorta, który wreszcie naprawił swój brzuch. Poprzez jego oczy, z ukąszenia na jego lewym ramieniu, z jego przeciętego nadgarstka, jego magia eksplodowała. Harry nawet nie próbował jej opanować. Po prostu cisnął niekontrolowanym, potężnym pociskiem w Voldemorta i był z tego naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Potężna siła złapała Voldemorta, miotnęła nim dwukrotnie, zakręciła nim raz, po czym cisnęła nim w jeden z nagrobków. Harry usłyszał trzask, choć nie był to dźwięk łamanej kości; brzmiał bardziej jak gałązka. Kiedy Voldemort przetoczył się na plecy, jego lewe ramię wisiało pod dziwnym kątem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Voldemort obnażył swoje krzywe zębiska w bezdźwięcznym krzyku.

A jego własna magia podniosła się razem z nim, mroczne tsunami, głębokie, niemożliwie potężne i nie do powstrzymania.

Harry odkrył nagle, że leży na plecach, a magia otoczyła go niczym węże, przytrzymując go z potęgą, którą wyczuł już na pierwszym roku. Przykucnęła nad nim wiedza, doświadczenie i stare, naprawdę stare okrucieństwo. Jeśli Voldemort kiedykolwiek był człowiekiem, to już dawno o tym zapomniał.

 _Może cię nauczę, dziecko?_ jego głos syczał na niego zewsząd i znikąd, w głowie Harry'ego, wprost do jego uszu i tuż nad jego ciałem. _Może cię nauczę, jak naprawdę wygląda nienawiść?_

Harry poczuł jak ta moc go łapie i ciska nim w morze plugastwa. Tak właśnie wyglądała mroczna magia, której niewłaściwie używano, moc, która wykrzywiła, oszukała i okaleczyła magię Światła tak, że ta udzieliła Voldemortowi połączenia ze słońcem dzięki jego fałszywemu tańcowi sojuszu. To była potęga, z której rodziły się sieci, ale też taka, która mogła je zniszczyć, jeśli tylko to spełniało samolubne zachcianki Mrocznego Pana. Harry czuł przytłaczający smród psich rzygowin, wzrastający wokół niego, zalewający mu nozdrza, wypełniający mu usta i uszy swoim ciężarem i odorem.

Już rozumiał, jak jego matka musiała się czuć, przebywając w jego pobliżu.

Tonąc, zagwizdał ponownie, a jego magia nadstawiła ucha.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, dławiąc się smrodem zła, które nie było nawet tak do końca obecne, po czym otworzył swoją zdolność pożerania magii.

Wąż otworzył szczęki, ponieważ sam uznał, że ma na to ochotę, po czym zaczął przełykać. Plugawa magia płynęła w dół jego gardła, ale nie przenosiła się do Harry'ego, tylko kończyła gdzie indziej. Harry był z tego rad. Może i był szalony, ale nawet on nie byłby w stanie znieść więcej tego smrodu i zanieczyszczeń. Leżał, oddychał i czuł, jak ciężar powoli maleje.

Voldemort przerwał na moment i jego nieobecny głos roześmiał się.

 _Harry, Harry, drogi Harry. Czyżbyś był moim magicznym dziedzicem? Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło, ale tamtej nocy, kiedy się z tobą spotkałem, musiałem przekazać ci niektóre z moich magicznych darów. Wężomowa była tylko jednym z nich._

 _Zapomniałeś jednak, mój dziedzicu, że twoi przodkowie zawsze będą od ciebie lepsi, szybsi, silniejsi._

Zdolność Voldemorta do pożerania magii się aktywowała. Tak się przynajmniej Harry'emu wydawało. Miała zęby, ale nie w taki sam sposób, jak jego przełykający wąż, oraz otoczyła jego magię i zaczęła rozrywać ją kawałek po kawałku.

Harry zawył. To nie bolało tak bardzo jak odcinanie ręki, ale zwielokrotniło poczucie pogwałcenia. Jego ręka i kikut wbiły się w ziemię, starając się powstrzymać proces połykania. Pamiętał, że nie wolno mu wypuścić różdżki z ręki, ale tylko ledwie.

 _Taka młoda_ , rozległ się radosny głos Voldemorta w jego głowie. _Taka niewinna. Taka_ czysta.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i automatycznie sięgnął w kierunku swojej mocy, żeby wcisnąć ją z powrotem do swojego ciała i odciągnąć od niebezpieczeństwa. Po raz kolejny przelała mu się przez palce. Harry zaklął, zaszlochał i zapytał swojego pożerającego magię węża, czy ten nie byłby tak uprzejmy i otworzył swojej paszczy szerzej, zupełnie jakby zwracał się do magicznego stworzenia.

Wąż się go posłuchał i zaczął pochłaniać coraz więcej i szybciej. W miarę, jak magia Voldemorta tyła i nadymała się od tego, co kradła Harry'emu, Harry jednocześnie ją uszczuplał swoim wężem. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, mimo oszołomienia, że to wygląda trochę jak dwa węże pożerające się od ogonów, czy też może, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę smród magii Voldemorta, jeden wąż pożerający gówno.

– Wystarczy! – warknął wreszcie Voldemort.

Harry nie był pewien, czy rozkaz padł w wężomowie, czy po angielsku, ale i tak odniósł efekt. Stworzenie, które skubało magię Harry'ego, odsunęło się. Voldemort obrócił się i zaczął się bronić przed utratą jeszcze większej ilości mocy.

Wąż przełknął jeszcze trochę, ale wtedy Harry poprosił go o zamknięcie szczęk i zaprzestanie. Posłuchał go. Harry dyszał, drżąc z ulgi i zastanawiając się, co teraz nastąpi. Jego magia leżała tuż obok niego, wzdęta, ogromna i uszczuplona z własnych zasobów. Ponieważ nie był w stanie jej dotknąć i wycenić, to nie mógł niczego pod tym względem określić.

Następnym, co się wydarzyło, była wysoka, czysta pieśń.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu. Krążyła nad nimi świetlista kropka. W miarę jak opadała coraz niżej w kierunku cmentarza, Harry rozpoznał w niej Fawkesa. Stłamsił swój jęk. Po co ten feniks tutaj przylazł? Żaden z nich przecież nie będzie w stanie stąd uciec, a Harry był teraz przekonany, że zaraz będzie miał kolejną śmierć na sumieniu.

Dlatego właśnie Harry uznał, kiedy powoli dźwigał się z powrotem na nogi, że najlepszym, co może w tej chwili zrobić, to całkowicie zignorować feniksa.

Poza tym miał wrażenie, że Fawkes zacznie od niego oczekiwać, że Harry przestanie nienawidzić. A tego nie był w stanie teraz zrobić. Spojrzał na Voldemorta i jego nienawiść zmieniła się w intensywne pragnienie niszczenia – wszystkiego, co ten człowiek sobie cenił, wszystkiego, co było mu bliskie. Problem był jednak taki, że Harry wątpił, żeby Voldemort jakoś wyjątkowo sobie cenił swoich śmierciożerców, a raczej nie uda mu się złamać jego różdżki.

Być może wspomnienia też zadziałają.

– Słyszałem, że szukasz swojego pamiętnika – zagaił Harry konwersacyjnym tonem, kiedy zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie. Nie wiedział, czy mówi po angielsku, czy w wężomowie. Patrzenie w nieludzkie oczy Voldemorta sprawiało, że myślał o wężach, więc pewnie mógłby przemówić w ich języku. – Znalazłeś go w końcu?

Wzrok Voldemorta momentalnie wbił się w jego twarz, a on sam nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Gdzie on jest? – syknął.

– Gdzieś, gdzie go nie znajdziesz. – Harry obrócił różdżkę w palcach, idąc w kręgu i uśmiechnął się. – Szkoda, że mnie zabijesz, zanim zdążysz wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje na jego temat, co nie?

Voldemort może i by na to coś odpowiedział, ale wtedy Fawkes rzucił się na niego, celując swoimi złotymi pazurami w jego twarz. Voldemort zrobił unik, Fawkes przeleciał nad nim i zakręcił, śpiewając głośno, słodko i ponaglająco.

Harry pokręcił z żalem głową. Fawkes reprezentował coś wspaniałego, do czego już nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie powrócić. Nie był już w stanie opanować swoich emocji. Zginie tu, napędzany gniewem. Przynajmniej to go pocieszało. Kiedy tu zginie, to jego poczucie winy i wstyd zostaną pochowane razem z nim, ponieważ jego śmierć zapłaci za śmierć dziecka, którego nie był w stanie uratować, a ziemia przykryje jego porażkę utraty dłoni.

Voldemort syknął na Fawkesa klątwę, ale ten zgrabnie jej uniknął i przyleciał do Harry'ego, śpiewając głośno.

Harry żachnął się na niego.

– Idź sobie stąd, głupie ptaszysko – mruknął nieobecnym tonem, bardziej zainteresowany następnym zaklęciem, jakie szykował dla niego Voldemort, niż tym, co Fawkes mógł o tym wszystkim myśleć. – Znikaj, zwiąż się z kimś, kto jest bardziej ciebie wart. Ja już nikomu nie pomogę, wybacz.

Fawkes zaświergotał na niego gniewnie. Harry spojrzał w górę, mrużąc oczy. _Jestem splugawiony. Nie mogę do tego wrócić. Czy on tego nie widzi?_

To była maleńka rzecz, naprawdę, ta jego irytacja na Fawkesa w porównaniu do jego nienawiści wobec Voldemorta, ale na tą właśnie emocję jego bezróżdżkowa magia postanowiła zareagować, nagle wyskakując z jego przeciętego nadgarstka i atakując feniksa.

Fawkes zaśpiewał z lamentem, kiedy jego ogon pokrył szron, po czym zaczął wzlatywać coraz wyżej i wyżej, wciąż śpiewając i prawdopodobnie, jak go Harry znał, płacząc. Harry wzruszył ramionami, rad, że chociaż on znalazł się poza wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. Harry nie był wart ratunku.

Wtedy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie Voldemorta – zwykła klątwa wybuchająca, ale miotnęła Harrym na kilka stóp. Wylądował, przetaczając się przez ramię i od razu wstając, rad, że znowu znajduje się w znajomej mu sytuacji. Po to tyle trenował. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia zginie w walce. Naprawdę, nigdy nie powinien był nikomu pozwolić się przekonać, że powinno być inaczej.

Przez następnych kilka minut pozostawał ślepy na wszystko poza ich walka. Voldemort miotał w niego klątwami, a Harry ich unikał, albo wznosił przeciw nim zaklęcia tarczy. Rzucał czary, a Voldemort odbijał je w bok, albo je przechwytywał i zmieniał w locie, po czym odrzucał z powrotem w niego. Harry uznał, że byłoby fajnie się nauczyć czegoś takiego i że powinien to kiedyś potrenować...

Ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież tutaj umrze, a jego usta otworzyły się lekko w bezdźwięcznym śmiechu. To naprawdę sprawiało, że wszystkie jego związane z przyszłością problemy przestawały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. No i jasne, było mu żal Dracona, Connora, Snape'a i pozostałych – a już najbardziej Dracona – ale był w stanie wyczuć moc, która zbierała się wokół Voldemorta i wiedział, że ten już stracił nastrój do zabaw z nim. Przygotowywał się na atak, który zakończy życie Harry'ego na dobre.

 _Zginę w walce przeciw Mrocznemu Panu. To jest los, którego pragnąłem, los, który sobie wybrałem w chwili, w której postanowiłem poświęcić swoje życie w służbie Connorowi. Przecież nie powiem teraz, że się tego nie spodziewałem, albo że się z tego nie cieszę._

Uznał, że równie dobrze może odejść w sposób, który zostawi jakąś ranę na przeciwniku, a to oznaczało, że jednak chciał zabrać ze sobą jednego ze śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak Bellatrix wychyla się z kręgu, przyglądając się pojedynkowi z otwartymi lekko ustami. Harry przymrużył na nią oczy, nawet kiedy jedna z klątw tnących Voldemorta, która przy uderzeniu dawała wrażenie, jakby w całe ciało wbiły mu się setki małych noży, otworzyła mu znowu ranę na ramieniu. Bellatrix nie była dobra w magii defensywnej. Nie potrzebował swojej bezróżdżkowej magii do pokonania jej, to było mu potrzebne tylko do zdobycia jakichkolwiek szans w walce z Voldemortem.

Zawirował w bok, prezentując się jako kuszący cel dla Voldemorta. Wiedział, że Mroczny Pan zawaha się przez chwilę na ten widok, bo nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć, że Harry nie ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

A Harry miał. As jednak nie był przeznaczony dla Voldemorta. Zacisnął palce na różdżce i podniósł ją, celując w Bellatrix, wyobrażając ją sobie martwą i ciesząc się z tego widoku. Otworzył usta, gotów po raz pierwszy w życiu rzucić zaklęcie zabijające.

– Znudziłem się – ogłosił nagle Evan Rosier, który stał tuż obok Bellatrix, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i cisnął w nią klątwą.

Bellatrix, skupiona na Harrym, nie uniknęła tego na czas, więc zaklęcie trafiło ją prosto między żebra. Opadła na ziemię, rzężąc, a Rosier puścił Harry'emu oczko.

– Mówiłem ci, to _ty_ jesteś interesujący – powiedział, po czym obrócił się, żeby odbić klątwy, które zostały w niego rzucone z miejsc, które wcześniej zajęli Greyback i Whitecheek.

Harry nie miał czasu na martwienie się o Rosiera. Voldemort szedł w jego kierunku i tym razem jego magia wznosiła się wokół niego niczym skrzydła. Harry spojrzał na niego i wiedział, że to już koniec. Voldemort może użyć zaklęcia zabijającego, a może użyje czegoś innego – pewnie tak będzie, bo chce, żeby Harry umierał w cierpieniach – ale jego magia była niczym nadciągająca ściana, która zablokowałaby sobą ostatni promień zachodzącego słońca i ostatnią nutę pieśni Fawkesa. Harry patrzył prosto na śmierć, a ona spojrzała na niego.

Nie bał się jej tak bardzo, jak kiedyś. Coś w nim umarło razem z tym chłopcem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego i otworzył usta, żeby przemówić, ale nagle obrócił szybko głowę. Harry powoli podążył za jego spojrzeniem, świadomy rozciągającej się w tym kierunku ciszy, ale nie wiedząc, co tam zobaczy.

Dragonsbane Parkinson kroczył ku nim między nagrobkami, jego czarne, owijające go szaty miotały się, jakby otaczał go mroźny wiatr.

Słowa, o których Harry już niemal zapomniał, nagle zapłonęły w jego głowie, słowa, które Dragonsbane powiedział mu podczas zeszłorocznej nocy Walpurgii, kiedy jego prohibicja została czasowo zniesiona i był w stanie rozmawiać werbalnie z innymi.

 _Jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy. A raz, który będzie miał miejsce po następnym, nastąpi w domu moich krewniaków._

Harry widział go, kiedy się pojawił w ministerstwie razem z Hawthorn pod koniec sierpnia. A teraz znów przy nim był, krocząc przez dom swoich krewniaków, nekropolię...

Cmentarz.

Nekromanta zatrzymał się między dwoma, kamiennymi aniołami, pokłonił się Harry'emu i podniósł ręce.

A wtedy powstali zmarli.

Kamień i ziemia pękły, odsuwając się na bok skrzypliwie i jękliwie. Harry zobaczył jak dłonie, otoczone kośćmi, odziane w materiał, mające kawałki drewna w miejsce paznokci, uderzają i przewracają na bok anioły. Oba minęły Dragonsbane'a, który po prostu stał w miejscu, być może z pochyloną głową – ciężko to było określić, biorąc pod uwagę jego ubiór – podczas gdy martwe ciała wstały i chwiejnie go minęły, idąc po śmierciożerców.

W tym momencie już większość grobów została otwarta na oścież i wylewały się z nich mieszanki prochu i mięsa, szkieletów, niemal świeżych ciał, owiniętych w szmaty, a wszystko to ruszyło chmarą na sojuszników Voldemorta. Harry zauważył, że kilka z grobów się otworzyło, ale nie podniosło się z nich nic poza srebrnym dymem. Podejrzewał, że te ciała musiały być już tak stare, że nie były w stanie niczego od siebie dodać do zombich i mogły się tylko zamanifestować jako duchy.

Dragonsbane stał pośród swoich krewniaków i jego dłonie pojawiły się w zasięgu wzroku, blade i z migającym błękitem potężnego kamienia na jego pierścieniu, a on sam wykonał kilka, powtarzających się gestów, które Harry rozpoznał jako język migowy. Jak tylko dotarł do końca zdania, zaczął od nowa.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc, nie chcąc zrozumieć, po czym obrócił się z powrotem w kierunku Voldemorta. To nie miało znaczenia, że Dragonsbane tu był, tak samo jak nie miało znaczenia pojawienie się Fawkesa czy zdrada Rosiera. Żaden z nich nie będzie miał najmniejszych szans przeciw magii Voldemorta. W najlepszym wypadku, martwi zabiorą ze sobą przynajmniej kilku śmierciożerców, i z tego Harry był względnie rad.

Zdawał sobie również sprawę z odległego strachu, że jeśli pozwoli swoim sojusznikom na przybycie tutaj, to jednak będzie musiał to przeżyć i do końca życia będzie tonął w swoim wstydzie i poczuciu winy. Miał wrażenie, że jednak wolałby zginąć.

Voldemort wycelował różdżką. Harry zobaczył po nim, że już go to dłużej nie bawiło, a arogancja, która go w pierwszej chwili do tego doprowadziła została zmiażdżona ciężarem zwykłych faktów. Zaczął intonować zaklęcie, przed którym nie było obrony, nie było tarczy i Harry wiedział, że tym razem już go nie przeżyje. Na jego magii nie było już barier, które można by zniszczyć.

– _Avada Ke..._

Coś przywaliło z całej siły w Harry'ego, przewracając go. Harry znalazł się pod zimnym, solidnym ciężarem, który nie stawił żadnego oporu, kiedy go od siebie odepchnął. Dragonsbane momentalnie się z niego stoczył, ale zrobił to, co chciał osiągnąć. Klątwa zabijająca minęła Harry'ego, zielony pocisk światła przeleciał mu nad głową i uderzył w jednego z zamaskowanych śmierciożerców, powalając go. Harry usłyszał śmiech Rosiera i przekonał się, że ten wciąż żyje, nie, żeby to miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

Harry łypnął na Dragonsbane'a. Nekromanta nawet nie spróbował wstać, leżał na plecach i znowu powtarzał tę samą sekwencję ruchów swoimi dłońmi, raz za razem. Harry odkrył, że zaczyna go irytować fakt, że Dragonsbane wciąż dotrzymuje swoich deklaracji, mimo wszystko, zupełnie jakby w tej sytuacji miały one większe znaczenie od wyjaśnienia Harry'emu, co się tu właściwie, do licha, wyprawia, a jeszcze większa złość nadeszła na myśl, że Dragonsbane pozbawił go relatywnie łatwej śmierci.

Jego całym ostrzeżeniem było ciche warknięcie.

Jego bezróżdżkowa magia, magia, nad którą już nie miał kontroli, poderwała się i rzuciła na Dragonsbane'a, wyjąc, jakby irytacja Harry'ego była falą mrocznej, nieracjonalnej furii.

Harry zawył i sięgnął bez namysłu swoim lewym nadgarstkiem. Jeszcze więcej magii zawirowało, uwalniając się z kikuta i zaatakowało Dragonsbane'a, rozrywając, gryząc i tnąc. Z desperacją, paniką, Harry starał się ją złapać i powstrzymać, atakując ją wszystkim, co mu przychodziło do głowy – lejcami, słowami, różdżką, siecią.

Nic się nie utrzymało. Magia mogła być równie dobrze oddzielną od niego istotą, mimo, że starała się spełniać pragnienia, które jej się wydawało, że się pojawiały w jego głowie.

Rozerwała pierś Dragonsbane'a na kawałki i Harry wiedział, zanim jego blade dłonie przestały się poruszać i opadły na przesiąkniętą krwią trawę, że jego sojusznik zginął.

I to było zupełnie, jakby ktoś przekręcił w jego głowie klucz, poczytalność powróciła do Harry'ego z kliknięciem i trzaskiem.

Harry opadł na kolana, wrzeszcząc. Nie wiedział która emocja przepełniała jego głos: furia, żal, poczucie winy, pogarda do samego siebie. Ale wszystkie tam były i wszystkie na raz sprawiły, że po raz kolejny poczuł, że wolałby jednak umrzeć, bez względu na pieśń Fawkesa, która znowu rozległa mu się nad głową, czy uradowany śmiech Voldemorta, który dobiegał go za plecami, czy to, co się w tej chwili działo ze śmierciożercami.

 _Nie możesz umrzeć._ Myśl powróciła do niego z nagłą brutalnością. _Wydawało ci się, że możesz, ale tak nie jest. Istnieje w tym wszystkim jeszcze jeden sposób na wydostanie się stąd, sposób, którego nie spróbowałeś. Powinieneś był pomyśleć o tym już wcześniej, ale nie przyszło ci to do głowy, a teraz on_ nie żyje _, ale wreszcie o tym pomyślałeś, więc teraz z tego skorzystasz, choćby cię miał jasny szlag trafić._

 _Jeśli już coś, to Hawthorn i Pansy zasługują na wyjaśnienia co do tego, jak zginął Dragonsbane, a ty powinieneś tam być, żeby im je dać._

Harry odwrócił się. Podniósł różdżkę. Voldemort przestał się śmiać i przyglądał mu się z namysłem, mrużąc swoje czerwone oczy.

Zrozumiał intencje Harry'ego akurat w porę, żeby się do niego przyłączyć, ale nie dość szybko, żeby go powstrzymać. To Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało. Teraz napędzała go determinacja, zmuszając go do rzeczy, których zwykły instynkt przetrwania nie był w stanie. Nosił w sobie poczucie winy i będzie musiał spłacić Parkinsonom ogromny dług, jaki u nich właśnie zaciągnął.

– _Legilimens._

– _Legilimens._

Harry i Voldemort wymówili zaklęcie w tej samej chwili i skoczyli, mijając się w drodze do umysłu tego drugiego. Harry leciał na wrażeniu podmuchu, przemykając pośród myśli Voldemorta, przez cały czas trzymając się swojego celu.

 _Uszkodź go. Zrań go tak potężnie, że będziesz w stanie uciec ze swoją wiedzą, a on nie będzie mógł tak po prostu za tobą podążyć, czy wyjść z tego cmentarza i zacząć krzywdzić innych ludzi._

 _Skrzywdź go._

 _Tak, chyba tyle jeszcze mogę zrobić. Przecież i tak jestem mordercą, prawda?_


	78. Z żywopłotu i lodowych pól

Ten rozdział nie ma cliffhangera pod koniec. (Fajnie, nie?) Wciąż jest mroczny i bolesny. Przykro mi. Na dobrą sprawę takie będą wszystkie rozdziały aż do samego końca tej książki – czyli do rozdziału siedemdziesiątego. Dopiero piąty tom będzie pełen katharsis i piorunów i oczyszczającego ognia, który zaleczy stary ból.

No to naprzód.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty trzeci: Z żywopłotu i lodowych pól**

Harry odkrył, że stoi pośród lodowej ciemności. Zadrżał i przymrużył oczy, spodziewając się, że lada chwila zrobi mu się cieplej, albo że pojawi się jakieś źródło światła, które pokaże mu, jakim miejscem był umysł Voldemorta.

Nie stała się żadna z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego, oczy Harry'ego powoli przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, a on sam zorientował się, że nad głową widzi niewielkie światełka – odległe gwiazdy polarne. Powoli opuścił wzrok i rozejrzał się wokół.

Stał w szczerym polu, rozciągającym się w nieskończoność we wszystkich kierunkach, przykrytym równym śniegiem i skutym pod spodem lodem. Harry nie widział żadnego wzgórza w zasięgu wzroku, żadnego drzewa, albo innego znacznika, który mógłby sugerować, że jest to jakieś konkretne miejsce. Ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie, bojąc się, że w samym świetle gwiazd potknie się o jakąś ukrytą w śniegu dziurę, ale choć parę razy się poślizgnął, to wynikało to po prostu z tego, że ukryty pod śniegiem lód był wyjątkowo śliski.

Nigdzie nie było śladu po wspomnieniach Voldemorta, żadnych słabych punktów, żadnej obrony. Gdzie by Harry nie szukał, tam znajdował wyłącznie surowy bezruch, leżący pod ledwie oświetlonym niebem.

Harry zorientował się w chwilę później, że to właśnie była jego obrona. W miejscu, w którym nic nie było widać, nie da się niczego zaatakować. Każdy legilimenta, któremu uda się dostać tak głęboko do umysłu Mrocznego Pana, zatrzyma się tutaj w miejscu, niepewien, gdzie w ogóle zacząć poszukiwania, a może nawet wierząc w to, że jego wróg _nie ma_ żadnych emocji, żadnych słabych punktów, które można zaatakować.

Harry w to nie wierzył. Widział emocje na twarzy Voldemorta i choć były one teraz przykryte tarczami oklumencyjnymi, to te tarcze przecież musiały gdzieś _być_.

Zadarł głowę do góry, ale kopuła ciemnego nieba rozciągała się nad nim nieprzerwanie, bez śladu chmury, która mogłaby kryć jakiekolwiek słabości. Były tam gwiazdy, oczywiście, wszystkie umieszczone daleko od siebie. Harry rozważył wezwanie do siebie wiatru i podlecenie do nich.

Histeryczne ponaglanie tętniło mu w tyle głowy, mówiąc mu, że musi znaleźć słabe punkty Mrocznego Pana _już, teraz, natychmiast_ , ale Harry zdołał zignorować jego głos. Tak, gwiazdy były możliwe, ale nie przychodziło mu do głowy, jak to niby miałoby działać. Chowanie swoich słabości w źródle światła było wyjątkowo nie w stylu Voldemorta. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak koszmarnie ten nie znosił używania świetlistej magii. Przywiązał swoją moc do słońca, ale to było ekstremalne, jak na niego, rozwiązanie.

Wzrok Harry'ego opadł ponownie na lód i śnieg pod jego stopami.

 _Tak_ , pomyślał, _to jest dużo bardziej prawdopodobne._

Przyklęknął i odgarnął ręką puszysty śnieg, po czym zadrżał, kiedy ten zaszczypał go w palce. Sensacje, które tu odczuwał, były znacznie bardziej wyraźne od tych, które czuł, przebywając w umyśle Dracona, czy Connora albo Snape'a. To pewnie miało coś wspólnego ze statusem Voldemorta jako mistrza legilimencji.

Harry miał wrażenie, że niewiele osiągnie, starając się grzebać palcami w zamarzniętej ziemi. Na szczęście miał inną opcję, do której mógł się w tym momencie uciec.

Harry zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie zwierzę, którym był w swoich wizjach: średniej wielkości, pokryte gęstym, ciepłym futrem, o wielkich jak na swój rozmiar łapach. Te łapy były idealne do biegania po śniegu, do tego zakończone potężnymi pazurami. Pomogą mu zarówno w poruszaniu się po tym dziwnym miejscu, jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba, jak i w kopaniu.

Transformacja zalała go falą, kompletnie go tym zaskakując. Harry mruknął cicho, kurcząc się i potrząsnął głową, kiedy ciepło otoczyło jego ciało. To była po prostu wyobraźnia, ale w miejscach takich jak to, miała ona moc równą rzeczywistości. Teraz pozostało mu ciągle przekonywać samego siebie, że naprawdę jest mu ciepło, tak żeby nie stracić tej ochrony.

Otworzył oczy i na ziemi przed sobą zobaczył prawą łapę oraz skróconą lewą. Harry skrzywił się. Wygląda na to, że Bellatrix wywarła na nim taką traumę, że nawet tutaj nie będzie w stanie się jej pozbyć.

 _Może tak będzie lepiej_ , pomyślał Harry. _Szybciej zacznę się do tego przyzwyczajać. A mam jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy, z którymi będę musiał nauczyć się żyć._

Zaczął kopać.

* * *

Zwrot. Obrót. Zadrzeć głowę. Szukać. Był w miejscu, które było ciemnozielone, przepełnione szelestem śmiechu.

Nie znosił, kiedy się z niego śmiano.

Podniósł różdżkę i wystrzelił klątwę. Uderzyła ona gdzieś w generalne, ciemnozielone miejsce przed nim, ale tylko jeden z szelestów umilkł; reszta wokół niego śmiała się dalej, ciszej, ale równie ostentacyjnie i z takim samym uporem co wcześniej.

Nienawidził rzeczy ostentacyjnych i upartych, o ile te nie służyły jego sprawie. Wówczas cały świat miał jego zezwolenie na bycie tak upartym, jak mu się tylko podobało.

Ruch do przodu. Wąchanie powietrza. Żadnego zapachu poza świeżymi liśćmi i przekopaną ziemią. Skrzywienie ust; oczywiście, że chłopiec tak pachniał, ponieważ z rozwagą utrzymywał się tak niewinnym i _czystym_ , zupełnie jak jego magia, którą wcześniej połknął. Nie, od teraz będzie musiał zacząć pachnieć też jak błoto, czy zapach korupcji Lorda Voldemorta.

Równie dobrze może pokazać, że Lord Voldemort tutaj był.

Kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do niewielkich ilości światła, które przebijało się przez korony drzew, odkrył, że nie znajduje się w domu otoczonym przez drzewa, jak początkowo zakładał – oczywiście, że chłopiec miałby dom w swoim umyśle, może jakąś replikę Hogwartu – ale w dziwnej konstrukcji, po części żywego labiryntu i po części lasu. Miał wrażenie, że tak mógłby wyglądać labirynt z żywopłotu, gdyby pozwolić mu na niekontrolowane rozrośnięcie się. Przyjrzał się czemuś, co niemal mogłoby byś ścianą alejki, wyjątkowo gęsto zarośniętą liśćmi oznaczonymi złotymi plamkami. Sięgnął w jej kierunku i zerwał jeden z listków, z przyjemnością słysząc w odpowiedzi ostry, cichy wrzask.

Zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, klątwą przewalając drzewo, które znalazło mu się na drodze. Opadło z trzaskiem.

Ciemna zieleń i szelest i zapach ziemi i ciało liści pod stopami i posmak ciemnej zieleni w jego ustach. Pogarda i nienawiść i wstręt i śmiech i nie ma wątpliwości, kompletnie żadnych wątpliwości, ponieważ jak on mógłby w siebie wątpić, wszak jest Lordem Voldemortem, najpotężniejszym Mrocznym Panem i najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi? Dumbledore był przy nim niczym, był niczym, zawsze był niczym, byłby niczym, będzie niczym.

Gdzieś, w labiryncie, w lesie, będzie się znajdowało serce. Voldemort je znajdzie i zniszczy.

Ruch przed siebie. Podniesienie głowy. Odrzucenie klątwą od siebie gałęzi. Śmiech z głupoty wroga, któremu naprawdę się wydawało, że będzie w stanie stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi, mistrzowi i doświadczonemu legilimencie, na mentalnym polu walki.

 _Czas zacząć._

* * *

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z odległego bólu. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Voldemort siał zniszczenie w jego głowie, znajdując rzeczy, które mógł zakłócić, do tego była jeszcze rana na jego ramieniu, którą przecież ponownie otworzyła jedna z klątw Mrocznego Pana, no i zawsze był ostry ból w jego pazurach, które skrobały w lodzie przed nim.

Kopał jednak dalej. Opuścił głowę i pomagał sobie zębami kiedy tylko mógł, odsuwając na bok zamarzniętą ziemię i kawałki lodu, które przyklejały mu się do podniebienia z irytującym uporem. Kiedy spluwał na bok, to powinny wylecieć z jego ust, albo stopić się i wypłynąć, ale jedyne, co robiły zamiast tego, to uczepiały się jego szczęk jako zimna woda. Harry warknął i machnął ogonem agresywnie, ale kopał dalej.

W pewnym momencie lód niespodziewanie ustąpił i Harry znalazł pod nim tunel. Tunel nie był nawet wilgotny, jak oczekiwał, był po prostu ciemny i chłodny, z kamiennymi ścianami i sufitem z utwardzonej ziemi. Harry wydał z siebie uradowany, cichy pomruk i kopał dalej, skrobiąc, rozrywając, poszerzając i otwierając coraz szerzej swoje wejście do tunelu. Pewnie dłużej by mu zajęło stworzenie dziury odpowiednio dużej dla człowieka, ale z jego nowym, niewielkim ciałem, już po kilku minutach miał wejście o odpowiednich dla siebie rozmiarach. Położył się na brzuchu na lodowatej ziemi i przecisnął, czasem nieco na siłę, do środka.

Odkrył, że znajduje się w niespodziewanie znajomym mu miejscu. Jego grube łapy zamortyzowały jego upadek z wysokości, choć zachwiał się nieco, wytrącony z równowagi, kiedy jego lewa, przednia łapa nie wylądowała jak należy. Tunel był cichy i ciemny, oświetlony tylko przez odległe światło, niczym _Lumos_ , a kiedy Harry zaczął się rozglądać, to zobaczył, że podłoga jest usiana maleńkimi kośćmi i czaszkami. Kiedy powąchał powietrze, oszałamiający smród rozkładu zaatakował jego nozdrza. Harry syknął i parsknął, ale tym razem był z tego szczęśliwy.

Umysł Voldemorta przypominał tunel, który prowadził do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Harry wiedział już, gdzie się wybiera.

Ruszył szybko przed siebie, zadzierając do góry ogon i wybierając łapami ostrożnie drogę pomiędzy czaszkami. Szło mu to trochę niezręcznie bez lewej, przedniej łapy, ale trzy nogi i determinacja potrafiły zdziałać cuda, więc już po chwili Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, oznaczonymi żmijami o szmaragdowych oczach.

Strach sparaliżował go na moment. Mimo, że cmentarz pewnie już zajął pod tym względem pierwsze miejsce, to kiedy dementorzy jeszcze się pojawiali w jego pobliżu, to Komnata właśnie była wspomnieniem, które uważał za swoje najgorsze wspomnienie ze wszystkich.

Harry odsunął od siebie swoje wspomnienia. Dobrze sobie z tym radził, ilekroć ktoś tego od niego potrzebował i to była właśnie jedna z tych okazji. Zadarł głowę wysoko i wysyczał do drzwi rozkaz w wężomowie, by te się otworzyły.

Drzwi momentalnie się rozsunęły na boki, a Harry wszedł do miejsca ciemniejszego od prawdziwej Komnaty, ciemniejszego od nieba, rozciągającego się ponad zamarzniętym polem, ale wciąż rozprzestrzeniała się po nim lekka, żółtawa poświata, której źródło Harry wreszcie znalazł w sobie samym, bo żarzyła się z jego futra. Być może umysł Voldemorta był całkowicie pokryty mrokiem, być może dlatego, że on sam uważał, że tak właśnie powinno być, więc podświadomie stworzył sobie źródło światła, które mógł wszędzie zabrać ze sobą.

Wszędzie leżały przedmioty: krzywe puchary, berła, trony, korony, wysadzane szlachetnymi kamieniami medaliony, takie jak ten z godłem Slytherina, który Syriusz znalazł i który go opętał, różdżki z rzadkich drzew, stare księgi, wysadzane klejnotami miecze, zestawy pierścieni z ogromnymi kamieniami, statuetki szmaragdowych żmii o srebrnych oczach i srebrnych żmii o szmaragdowych oczach, posągi z brązu, przedstawiające groteskowe oznaki cierpienia i śmierci. Harry syknął, dowiadując się więcej na temat tego, co Voldemort sobie cenił, niż kiedykolwiek sobie tego życzył, po czym przeszedł na tyły pomieszczenia, do miejsca, w którym, w prawdziwej Komnacie, stał posąg Salazara Slytherina.

Od razu znalazł to, czego szukał. Głos Snape'a przepłynął mu przez głowę, głęboki i rezonujący.

 _Odkryjesz, że umysły innych czarodziejów najczęściej zalane są wspomnieniami. Nie pozwól się jednak nimi rozproszyć, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda ci się trafić do umysłu kogoś, komu naprawdę chcesz zrobić krzywdę. Możesz wtedy poszukać serca – kotwicę ich poczytalności – albo możesz poszukać centrum pamięci. Będzie go niesłychanie ciężko zniszczyć, ale jeśli uda ci się go znaleźć, to możesz przynajmniej go uszkodzić. Rozpoznasz go bez trudu, będzie wyglądać jak większa wersja wspomnień, ale ten będzie tylko jeden, wyjątkowy, w dodatku będzie lśnił._

I ten faktycznie lśnił, przekonał się Harry. Był to ogromny miecz, wbity w kamień i trzymający się w pionie dzięki pęknięciu, które ściskało mocno czubek jego ostrza, pokrytego pięcioma klejnotami. Jeden z nich miał kształt pucharu, drugi książki, trzeci różdżki, czwarty medalionu, a piąty pierścienia. Harry nie był pewien, jakie znaczenie mogą mieć te kształty, ale przypominały niektóre ze skarbów, rozrzuconych po podłodze, a te skarby musiały być wspomnieniami Voldemorta.

Teraz pozostało mu tylko odkryć, jak właściwie ma uszkodzić ogromny miecz, który wyglądał na wykonanego z hartowanej stali.

* * *

Drgnięcie ucha. Podniesienie głowy. Skosztowanie powietrza nad sobą. Mógł to zrobić, przystosował do tego swój język, adaptując swoje zmysły tak, by te przypominały zmysły biednej, martwej Nagini.

Myśl o niej sprawiła, że znowu cisnął klątwą i kolejne drzewo padło. Uśmiechnął się, bo wrzask bólu był tym razem głośniejszy. Miał zamiar zniszczyć serce umysłu Pottera, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł w międzyczasie wywrzeć wielu pomniejszych ran.

Harry. Drogi Harry. Drogi, martwy Harry, który nie powinien był być na tyle głupi, żeby wyzwać go na jego własnym polu walki.

Głębiej w labirynt. Głębiej. Minąć zakręty, przepchnąć się przez ściany liści, przekroczyć ponad opadniętymi kłodami, teraz już porośniętymi mchem. Musiał gdzieś istnieć środek, musiało istnieć serce. Coś musiało gdzieś być.

Szybki ruch z boku! Podniesienie głowy, przymrużenie oczu.

Coś żywego. Coś niezmienionego, coś, co jest w stanie umrzeć. On nigdy nie zginie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Śmierć była dla pomniejszych stworzeń, stworzeń, które wciąż były śmiertelne.

Ruszył za nim, ruszając poprzez liście niczym drapieżnik. Żywe coś uciekało, a on na nie polował. Zawsze był wspaniałym łowcą, ten Lord Voldemort. W dniach, zanim stał się zbyt wielki na takie rzeczy, miał zbyt wielu służby, która mogła się tym zająć za niego, naprawdę lubił sam wybierać się na łowy ofiar, które był gotów poświęcić w zamian za moc i wiedzę. Zawsze był w tym dreszcz emocji, we krwi, w łowach, jak w niczym innym.

Skok. Przewidywanie. Zwrot. Stworzenie kierowało się w tę stronę, przejdzie tędy, a wtedy on je złapie.

Odsunął się z widoku alejki pełnej liści i czekał. Żywe stworzenie zaraz samo do niego przyjdzie.

Ale tego nie zrobiło. Stał pośród zielonych ciemności, muskany przez najlżejszy blask złota i czekał, nasłuchiwał, a mimo to żywa istota w ogóle się nie pojawiła. Dziecko, czy królik, czy smok, nie wyszło z ukrycia, a potem wydzielana przez nie odrobina światła zniknęła.

Podniósł swoją różdżkę i stworzył własne światło. Liście przesunęły się wokół niego, przez co rozległo się jeszcze więcej bezczelnego szeleszczenia. Ciskał jednym zaklęciem za drugim, a szelesty zawyły i umilkły.

Zrobiły jednak to, co do nich należało. Kiedy znowu rozejrzał się wokół, stał w kompletnie nieznanym mu miejscu, labiryncie, lesie, który zmienił swój kształt wokół niego, zmienił ścieżki i ukrył z powrotem umykające mu żywe stworzenie, o którym on już był przekonany, że musiało być sercem umysłu Pottera.

Z warknięciem – jak ten chłopiec śmiał się tak stawiać mistrzowi legilimencji? Powinien się położyć na plecach i obnażyć swój brzuch przez sam wzgląd na to, że pozwolono mu przebywać w pobliżu kogoś tak wspaniałego! – zaczął przeciskać się do przodu, zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć znowu ścieżkę, która go doprowadzi do żywego stworzenia. Złapie je i udusi. Niech Potter poczuje ból i zapłaci swoją cenę, tak jak on musiał zapłacić swoją przez ostatnich trzynaście, spędzonych w agonii lat.

* * *

Harry obszedł miecz kilka razy i wciąż nie był w stanie znaleźć sposobu na uszkodzenie go. Nie był w stanie się po nim wspiąć; ostrze było na to zbyt gładkie, a jego krawędzie ostrze, naprawdę nie było niczym innym jak potężną klingą i tylko się potnie, jeśli tego spróbuje. Harry wolał nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli zrobi sobie krzywdę przebywając w umyśle Voldemorta. Rękojeść znajdowała się zbyt daleko od podłogi, żeby mógł na nią wskoczyć i wylądować bezpiecznie na jelcu, a próby drapania głowni na nic się nie zdawały.

Usiadł na podłodze i z irytacją zamiótł ogonem, po czym przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, na myśl o którym poczuł się nagle bardzo głupio.

 _Przecież mogłem wzlecieć do gwiazd. Cokolwiek tu sobie wyobrażę, stanie się prawdą, więc po prostu teraz muszę sobie wyobrazić potrzebę znalezienia się na rękojeści._

Harry pomyślał o tym z determinacją, naginając swój umysł w tym kierunku i ignorując wszelkie "racjonalne" myśli, które chciały mu wejść w drogę, zwracając uwagę na to, że rysie przecież nie latają. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na wyczuwaniu gładkiego metalu pod swoimi łapami, zamiast kamienia, na podłodze zakrzywionej, zamiast płaskiej, czy na tym, jak strasznie chciał się już tam dostać, zamiast tak tu siedzieć...

I zadziałało. Świat wywrócił się wokół niego, a potem on nagle znalazł się na rękojeści, ze wszystkich sił starając się utrzymać równowagę na zakrzywionym jelcu, który owijał się wokół trzonu. Warknął z tryumfem, po czym opuścił głowę.

Przez cały czas wiedział, że jak już mu się uda dostać do rękojeści, to najłatwiej będzie mu uszkodzić miecz, wyciągając klejnoty.

Zacisnął zęby na żółtym kamieniu, prawdopodobnie topazie wyciętym na kształt pucharu, i zaczął ciągnąć. Klejnot ledwo wystawał ponad metalową powierzchnię. Zęby go już bolały od przegryzania się przez lód i skomplikowany system poprzeplatanych ze sobą korzeni, który znajdował się zaraz pod nim. Ciało mu tętniło z wycieńczenia, bólu i zwykłego pragnienia, by paść i odpocząć, a ze wszystkim innym to już niech się dzieje co chce. Zaparł się jednak tylnymi łapami i przednią prawą i ciągnął z uporem, myśląc o tym, jak wiele go kosztowało – i jak wielką cenę musieli za to zapłacić inni ludzie – żeby się tu dostać.

Wreszcie kamień drgnął i zaczął się powoli wysuwać ze swojego miejsca. Harry szarpał go dalej, póki nie zyskał pewności, że ten wreszcie wypadnie, po czym go puścił i obrócił się, żeby usiąść bokiem na rękojeści.

W samą porę. Klejnot jęknął głośno i wyślizgnął się, opadając daleko w dół na podłogę Komnaty Tajemnic. Uderzył o kamień i roztrzaskał się, posyłając największe kawałki w kierunku rozrzuconych po sali skarbów.

Harry momentalnie poczuł efekt. Komnata wokół niego zadygotała, a większość pucharów i wykładanych klejnotami posągów na podłodze momentalnie zmatowiała. Mruknął, pozwalając sobie na moment zadowolenia z siebie, po czym odwrócił się, żeby zaatakować klejnot w kształcie medalionu.

* * *

 _Ból!_

Ból go zaskoczył i rozwścieczył. Jakim prawem chłopiec go krzywdził? Ból był dla pomniejszych śmiertelników, żyjących stworzeń, które miały zginąć. On był Lordem Voldemortem i nigdy nie zginie. Podjął ku temu wystarczająco wiele kroków.

Obrócił głowę, szukając na ślepo i liście za nim zaskrzypiały. Kiedy się znowu obrócił, naciskały mu na twarzy, przesłaniając mu usta i oczy. Warknął i odepchnął je od siebie, ale ręka mu się poślizgnęła na ich śliskiej powierzchni. Były słabe i kruche i _nie miały prawa mu się stawiać_ , ale i tak to robiły i za nic zdawały się mieć fakt, że znowu zaczął ciskać w nie klątwami, wypalając i eksplodując większość wokół siebie.

Zrobił krok w tył, tylko po to, żeby odzyskać pewność gruntu pod nogami i wyczuł tuż przy kostkach lekkie poruszenie. Tym razem, _tym_ razem obrócił się, wyciągając rękę i chwytając stworzenie za ramię. To potknęło się, zachwiało i upadło, a wtedy już je miał i przyglądał mu się, temu sercu umysłu Pottera.

To był chłopiec, mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co Potter, o blond włosach i bladej twarzy. Na dobrą sprawę, wyglądał nieco jak Lucjusz. Obnażył zęby i warknął na niego. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu sercem umysłu chłopca miałby być Malfoy, ale już i tak zbyt wiele razy musiał zwalniać tego wieczoru. Powinien był zabić Pottera, kiedy ten jeszcze był przywiązany do kamienia.

Podniósł swoją różdżkę, przygotowany na rzucenie klątwy zabijającej, która zniszczy chłopca i resztki poczytalności Pottera.

* * *

Kamień wyrzeźbiony w kształcie medalionu roztrzaskał się i Harry machnął ogonem. Następnie zamarł, podniósł głowę i wąsiki mu zadrżały.

 _Coś jest nie tak. Coś w moim umyśle jest w niebezpieczeństwie._

Harry był tylko w stanie się domyślić, że Voldemort jakimś cudem odnalazł serce jego umysłu, albo może miejsce, w którym przechowywane są wszystkie jego wspomnienia. Nie miał czasu do stracenia i wiedział, co musi zrobić, zupełnie, jakby ktoś mu właśnie wyszeptał ten plan do ucha. Wyobraził sobie siebie z ołowianymi ciężarami uczepionymi do łap, po czym podskoczył do góry i opadł z powrotem na rękojeść miecza.

Mieczem zatrzęsło od wagi, ostrze jęknęło i zaczęło się lekko przechylać na bok. Harry obnażył zęby i podskoczył ponownie, chociaż tym razem niemal stracił równowagę przy lądowaniu i ześlizgnął się na ziemię. Nie wiedział, jak wiele zostało mu czasu, nim Voldemortowi nie uda się go na dobre uszkodzić, więc nie mógł się tym przejmować.

 _Skup się na tym, co masz przed sobą. Tym właśnie muszę się teraz zająć._

Podskoczył ponownie.

Miecz się wygiął i zaczął opadać w dół.

Harry skoczył. Tym razem skupił swój umysł na celu, który nie był częścią otaczającej go, wypełnionej skarbami Komnaty. Skupił się na swoim ciele, klęczącym w bezruchu na trawie cmentarza i wybudował w wyobraźni ten obraz. Różdżka ściśnięta w jego ręce, głowa skręcona tak, że mógł spojrzeć na Voldemorta, nogi skulone pod nim, skóra go porastała...

 _Jestem tutaj._

 _Jestem prawdziwy._

 _Jestem w domu._

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i otworzył oczy, akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Voldemort dostaje spazmów, jakby całe jego ciało było jednym muskułem, któremu ktoś nakazał się w tym momencie skurczyć.

* * *

Nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, co miał zamiar zrobić. Przed nim był chłopiec, ale nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, kim ten chłopiec był. Rozejrzał się wokół i zagapił się na otaczające go liście, zastanawiając się, co one tu robią. Czy znalazł się w jakimś labiryncie? W Zakazanym Lesie? Może był z powrotem w Albanii, albo w nieoswojonych dżunglach Afryki?

Chłopiec wycofał się przed nim, po czym obrócił na pięcie i uciekł. On został na miejscu, nawet nie próbując za nim iść. Inne wspomnienia rozpadały się wokół niego na kawałki, spadając gdzieś w dół, wirując niczym chmury burzowe.

Gdzie on właściwie był? Jak się nazywał?

Jedna rzecz mu została, która wydawała się być w nim stała, nawet kiedy wszystkie inne wspomnienia mogły zniknąć na zawsze: strach przed śmiercią i świadomość, że bez względu na wszystko, on _nie mógł_ umrzeć w ten sposób. Śmierć nie była dla niego.

Sięgnął przed siebie, nie we wspomnieniu, ale z pewnym siebie ruchu, jakby przez kogoś kierowanym, w ten sam sposób, w jaki poruszyłby własną prawą ręką. Dotknął więzi, która łączyła go z jakimś sekretnym miejscem, miejscem, które trzymało jedno z najważniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Pociągnął za tę więź, a ta mu odpowiedziała, obiekt, do którego była przywiązana, ściągnął go do siebie.

Zniknął, płynąc poprzez więź, a jego umysł poskładał się do snu, zachowując te resztki wspomnień, które mu pozostały.

* * *

Harry patrzył, jak nieruchome ciało Voldemorta rozmyło się i zniknęło. Jego puste, czerwone oczy zamknęły się na chwilę przed jego rozpłynięciem się w powietrzu. Harry wiedział, że to nie mogła być normalna aportacja i podejrzewał, że ten miał jakieś środki zaradcze, które miały go powstrzymać przed kompletną utratą pamięci.

 _No bo oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał z goryczą, opierając się na swoim lewym łokciu i oddychając ciężko, ale statecznie. _Przecież inaczej byłoby za prosto._

– Potter.

Harry obrócił się płynnie, podrywając różdżkę i celując w nią przed siebie. Rosier podniósł ręce na wysokość swojej twarzy, z drwiną pokazując, jak bardzo się go boi. Jego śmiech był głęboki, spokojny i rozbawiony.

– Miło widzieć, że udało ci się przeżyć – powiedział. – Aż mnie dreszcze przechodzą na myśl, jak nudne stałoby się moje życie, gdyby ci się nie udało.

– W co ty właściwie grasz? – szepnął Harry, obracając głowę dokoła, żeby zobaczyć co się stało z resztą śmierciożerców. Zniknęli, ale większość leżących nieruchomo ciał to byli martwi, których Dragonsbane poderwał do życia, a którzy polegli, kiedy jego magia zniknęła, albo ich przeciwnicy uciekli, albo jak sam nekromanta zginął. Tylko jedno ciało było odziane w czarne szaty, a jego maska zsunęła się do połowy; to był jeden z męskich śmierciożerców, których Harry nie znał. Harry odetchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, czy nie, że Bellatrix Lestrange przeżyła.

– W grę życia – oznajmił Rosier bez śladu ironii w głosie. – Tę, o której ci już mówiłem, w tę, w którą wszyscy grają. Tę, w którą sam mógłbyś zagrać, Potter, gdybyś tylko był nieco bardziej oddany życiu, niż umieraniu. – Przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się twarzy Harry'ego. – Ale może się wreszcie przebudziłeś i jesteś gotów żyć. _Naprawdę_ by mnie to uradowało, gdybyś był. – Zaklaskał w ręce i uśmiechnął się niczym uradowane dziecko.

Fawkes obniżył znowu lot, a jego pełna trelu pieśń i tak przykryłaby wszelką odpowiedź, której Harry mógłby chcieć w tej chwili udzielić. Obrócił się, kiedy feniks usiadł mu na ramieniu i wbił w niego wzrok. Fawkes przyglądał mu się z łzami łagodnie płynącymi mu z ciemnych oczu. Harry przyglądał im się przez chwilę i zastanowił, czy powinien pozwolić im opaść na niego w chwilach, zanim to zrobiły.

Postanowił im pozwolić. Będzie potrzebował _trochę_ duchowego ukojenia po... potem. I wiedział już, że musi żyć dalej. Musiał się jakoś dostać z powrotem do Hogwartu, uspokoić Dracona, Snape'a i Connora, że wciąż żyje, powiadomić wszystkich o powrocie Voldemorta i o rozkazach, jakie wydał swoim śmierciożercom, no i skontaktować się z Hawthorn i Pansy w sprawie...

W sprawie.

Harry zmusił się do odwrócenia i przyjrzenia ciału Dragonsbane'a.

Nie mogło być żadnych wątpliwości, że był martwy. Nawet nekromanta nie był w stanie przeżyć z tak wielką dziurą w samym środku mostka i mając sieczkę z większości organów wewnętrznych. Harry czuł lekkie poruszenie magii w powietrzu i wiedział, że jego magia go obserwuje, po części poza jego ciałem i po części w nim, nie pojmując, że to co zrobiła było złe, nie docierało to do niej bardziej, niż mogłoby dotrzeć do dzikiej bestii.

Harry czuł, jak krańce jego żalu łagodnieją i rozmywają się pod wpływem łez Fawkesa. Pochylił głowę i zakrztusił się przytłaczającą go goryczą.

Fawkes śpiewał i Harry zobaczył wizję tego, co feniks chciał mu przekazać. Fawkes chciał mu pokazać, że lód, który skuł mu pióra na ogonie, zmienił się w zwykłą wodę zaledwie kilka chwil później, że Harry w żaden sposób tak naprawdę nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Chciał, żeby Harry pozwolił sobie na płacz, na żałobę, a potem wrócił do Hogwartu, żeby znaleźć ukojenie w ramionach ludzi, którzy go kochali. Chciał, żeby Harry zasnął, udał się gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpieczny i nauczył się, jak się pogodzić ze wszystkim co tu zrobił, żeby się położył i powstał ze spokojem ducha.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Harry, utrzymując swój głos łagodnym. Fawkes chciał dobrze. Oczywiście, że tak. Feniksy nie były w stanie kłamać, nawet jeśli czasami przemawiają albo śpiewają na sposoby, których niezwiązany z nimi człowiek nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. – Nie mogę tego zrobić.

– Czego zrobić? – zapytał Rosier, brzmiąc na zainteresowanego.

Harry podniósł głowę, a jego magia warknęła wokół niego, przypominając sobie, jak Rosier sprawdzał więzy na jego lewym nadgarstku, czy są wystarczająco ciasne.

– Idź sobie – powiedział Harry. Jego głos może nie był w tym momencie szczególnie łagodny, bardziej zmęczony, a na jego dźwięk pieśń Fawkesa zrobiła się zaniepokojona. – Nie mam teraz do ciebie sił. – Podniósł różdżkę.

Rosier prychnął lekko.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Nie musisz tak dramatycznie do tego podchodzić. – Przechylił głowę i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Harry z lekkim niepokojem zauważył, że momentalnie znalazł się w umyśle śmierciożercy, przeczesując jego pobieżne myśli. Wyglądało na to, że jego legilimencja chwilowo wychodziła poza jego oczy, latała nie spętana wokół niego w powietrzu, zupełnie jak cała reszta jego bezróżdżkowej magii. A może po prostu jego magia wyżywała się, wykorzystując tę zdolność, ponieważ w ten sposób przynajmniej miała coś do roboty.

Tak czy inaczej, Harry nagle pojął implikacje rozbawienia i wesołego podekscytowania, znajdującego się w oczach Rosiera. Bez względu na to, co się z nim teraz nie stanie, jego życie właśnie stało się niepomiernie ciekawsze. Uważał, że Mroczny Pan wciąż żył, a Harry żył w bardzo ciekawy sposób. Będzie musiał uciekać, bo jego starzy towarzysze rzucą się teraz za nim w pościg. O rany, ale _fajnie_.

Rosier przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy i odwrócił się, brzmiąc na nieco rozbawionego.

– Mój pan stworzył fałszywy taniec sojuszu – powiedział spokojnie. – Oszukał Światło i otrzymał od niego moc, które słońce daje podczas przesileń i równonocy. Mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał na słońce. Teraz ci mówię, żebyś przyglądał się niebu. Pradawne siły Światła niebawem się dowiedzą, co się stało naprawdę, a mówię ci, im się nie podoba idea bycia oszukiwanym, nie mniej niż dziki Mrok Walpurgii lubi, kiedy się go więzi. – Wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego, oglądając się na niego przez ramię. – Niebawem oba spróbują się odwinąć i przywalić mojemu panu. Wydaje mi się, że pierwsze wiatry już zostały wezwane, a one poruszą inne. Będziemy mieli burzę i to pewnie niejedną.

– Czemu mi o tym wszystkim mówisz? – zapytał Harry.

Na twarzy Rosiera pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

– Przecież ciągle ci to powtarzam, Potter – powiedział. – Szkoda tylko, że nigdy mnie nie słuchasz. _Wszystko_ jest grą. – Aportował się z głośnym trzaśnięciem.

Dopiero, kiedy zniknął, do Harry'ego dotarło, że pewnie jednak powinien był go zabić. Harry pokręcił głową. Naprawdę... nie miał ochoty przyczyniać się tej nocy do kolejnej śmierci. Już dwukrotnie był w jej czasie mordercą, raz z własnej ręki, a raz przez brak reakcji.

Wbił wzrok w Dragonsbane'a, podczas gdy Fawkes wylewał na niego coraz więcej łez. Harry nie wykorzystał klarowności umysłu, którą otrzymał od feniksa, w sposób, w jaki ten od niego oczekiwał. Zamiast tego wyłożył przed sobą wszystkie fakty i przyjrzał im się, spokojnie, potrzebując ustalić co właściwie musi zrobić, kiedy już opuści cmentarz.

Jedno było jasne. Był winny tego, co tu się stało. Powinien był być w stanie to powstrzymać, a tego nie zrobił. Zawalił swoje testy i inni musieli za to zapłacić. Dragonsbane poświęcił życie, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem do poczytalnego stanu umysłu, żeby dopilnować, że Harry nie stanie się Mrocznym Panem – co było czymś, co on powinien był być w stanie zrobić sam.

 _Jak wiele porażek?_

 _Pięć._

Harry obrócił głowę i spojrzał na swój lewy nadgarstek. Fizyczna porażka.

Zerknął na Dragonsbane'a. Porażka emocjonalna, magiczna i moralna, z czego tą ostatnią dzielił z na wpół pożartym chłopcem, leżącym obok grobu Toma Riddle'a.

No i porażka mentalna, ponieważ pozwolił Voldemortowi poczynić takie spustoszenia w jego umyśle.

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. Dwie sprawy były jasne. Był winny tego, co tu się stało i miał zamiar się upewnić, że już _nigdy_ do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie.

Od tego momentu będzie szedł wyłącznie przed siebie. Będzie silny. Nie zawali żadnego następnego testu. Od razu przyzwie Hawthorn i Pansy i powie im prawdę o tym, co się stało Dragonsbane'owi. Podejrzewał, że to zakończy ich sojusz, że staną się po tym jego zajadłymi wrogami. Niczego innego się po nich nie będzie spodziewał. Zaakceptował to. Gdyby to nie sprawiło, że nie byłby w stanie potem pomagać innym ludziom, to pozwoliłby im się zabić. Niestety, było jak było, więc jedyne, co mógł im zaoferować, to że zapłaci im za to cenę i będzie się opierać, jeśli zażądają jego życia.

Zwróci im ciało Dragonsbane'a.

– _Mobilicorpus_ – wyszeptał i rzucił zaklęcie kameleona na ciało, kiedy to wznosiło się w powietrze. Nie chciał, żeby wszyscy gapili się na rany Dragonsbane'a i zastanawiali się, jak je otrzymał, kiedy Harry aportuje się z powrotem do Hogwartu. Osłony anty–aportacyjne Voldemorta zniknęły razem z nim, więc teraz już mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Fawkes niespodziewanie, z paniką, złapał podbródek Harry'ego swoim pazurem i obrócił jego twarz w swoim kierunku. Harry zamrugał na niego, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić.

Fawkes znowu zaśpiewał, ocierając swoje pióra o policzki Harry'ego. Harry czuł tę pokusę, żeby się rozpłakać i zrobić całą resztę tego, co feniks uważał za leczenie.

– Wybacz – szepnął Harry. – Powiedziałem ci już, nie mogę. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. – Zamknął oczy i wrócił do swojej mantry.

Trzy sprawy były jasne. Był winny tego, co tu się stało, miał zamiar się upewnić, że już _nigdy_ do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie i miał już lepsze pojęcie na temat własnych słabości.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał się udać do Dracona i Snape'a. Potrzebował ich pocieszenia po tym wszystkim co tu zaszło. Byłby silniejszym człowiekiem, gdyby tego nie potrzebował, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że padnie z wycieńczenia, jeśli spróbuje sobie poradzić bez tego. Dlatego pójdzie do nich i dopisze tę słabość na swoją prywatną listę, przyjmując ją do wiadomości i pamiętając o niej w przyszłości.

Przez chwilę czuł w ustach posmak ciężkiej goryczy, ale odepchnął ją mocno od siebie. Zgorzkniałość tu w niczym nie pomoże. Zgorzkniałość tylko będzie go ciągnąć do tyłu i ma sporą szansę na wciągnięcie go z powrotem do szaleństwa. Szaleństwo też mu w niczym nie pomogło. Będzie szedł przed siebie. Zrobi, co tylko będzie w stanie i zmusi się, do podejścia do tego wszystkiego racjonalnie.

Wyjaśni im swoją magiczną porażkę – ponieważ jego magia mogła zagrozić innym, zwłaszcza teraz, zanim nie znajdzie sposobu na odzyskanie nad nią kontroli – emocjonalną porażkę – ponieważ to przez nią jego magia stała się tak niebezpieczna – i moralną porażkę – ponieważ zasługiwali na to, żeby się dowiedzieć, co zrobił.

Fizyczna i mentalna porażka...

 _Te należą tylko do mnie._

Harry wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ich tak od razu wyjaśnić. Będzie potrzebował nieco czasu, żeby się do nich przyzwyczaić i samemu z nimi uporać, a jeśli wyjaśni je Draconowi albo Snape'owi, to ci zaczną się upierać, że Harry powinien się zrelaksować i zacząć leczyć tak, jak to zasugerował Fawkes. A Harry _nie mógł_. Po części dlatego, że tu wchodziła kwestia czasu, byli w stanie wojny i ta wojna będzie go potrzebować. Harry po prostu nie miał czasu na padnięcie na pysk i potem pracowanie na zwiększonych obrotach, co tylko doprowadzi go do kolejnego padnięcia.

Po części dlatego, że to by była po prostu kolejna słabość.

 _Nie mogę. Po prostu. Nie zniosę ich współczucia, którym mnie zarzucą na widok tych porażek. Za inne, tak, ponieważ mogę nimi komuś zaszkodzić, więc jest szansa, że mnie za nie potępią. Łatwiej sobie radzić z oskarżeniami, niż ze współczuciem. W pewnej chwili powiem im prawdę. Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz._

Harry zerknął w bok i zamyślił się. Bellatrix powiedziała, że wszelkie próby zastąpienia tej ręki zawiodą – pewnie po to, żeby jego cierpienie i mentalne katusze były równe jej przez te miesiące, kiedy musiała się obyć bez ręki – ale nic nie wspomniała o tym, że nie mógłby jej czymś przykryć.

– _Dissimulo manus!_ – mruknął i machnął swoją różdżką. Urok dłoni wyrósł zaraz nad jego kikutem. Harry ostrożnie dopasował go, tak żeby ręka wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak sam ją zapamiętał i po chwili uznał z dumą, że nikt nie zauważy, że to tylko iluzja.

 _Powiem im_ , powtórzył, żeby uspokoić wściekłe, przepełnione żalem nucenie Fawkesa. _Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz. Później, kiedy już sam będę gotów się z tym uporać. Teraz nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się psychicznie załamać, ale będę o tym myślał, odrobina po odrobinie i jak wreszcie będę gotów, to im o tym powiem._

Zawahał się, zastanawiając przez moment, czy powinien zabrać ze sobą również okaleczone ciało chłopca, ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd to dziecko się wzięło, ani do kogo należało. Przynajmniej ciało Dragonsbane'a mógł oddać tym, którzy przeżyli jego śmierć. Może się skończyć tak, że odciągnie chłopca jeszcze dalej od jego domu, jeśli zabierze go do Hogwartu, zwłaszcza jeśli to był mugol. Ostatecznie, Harry łagodnie rzucił urok na ciało chłopca, żeby się upewnić, że nikt go tam nie znajdzie i wiedział, że to będzie po prostu jedna z informacji, które zawrze w liście do Scrimgeoura, opisując mu tę noc.

Opowieść o swoich porażkach, którą będzie musiał przekazać tym, którzy muszą o niej wiedzieć. Informację o tym, że Voldemort powrócił, muszą poznać wszyscy u władzy, tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe. Utrata jego ręki i szkody w jego głowie będą musiały chwilowo pozostać między nim, Fawkesem i śmierciożercami.

Harry pokręcił głową i nabrał głęboko tchu, zbierając w sobie siły. Na pewno nie będzie próbował się przebić przez osłony Hogwartu. Teraz, po powrocie Voldemorta i ze śmierciożercami w ruchu, te osłony będą ważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Harry nie sądził, żeby udało mu się uszkodzić pamięć Mrocznego Pana na stałe, po prostu kupił im nieco czasu.

– Gotów? – zapytał Fawkesa.

Fawkes zapłakał na niego.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową, pozwolił, żeby jego prawa dłoń spoczęła na unoszącym się ciele Dragonsbane'a i aportował ich wszystkich, Harry'ego, ciało i feniksa, z głośnym trzaskiem.


	79. Wszystko się wali

To może nie jest najgorszy rozdział w tym marszu przez piekło, ale z pewnością znajduje się w nim najgorszy rodzaj zastosowania prawa Murphy'ego.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty czwarty:** **Wszystko się wali**

Albus wyczuł wpływ magii chłopca w chwili, w której ten aportował się z powrotem na obrzeżach Hogsmeade.

Już wcześniej pojawiły się różne sugestie, naturalnie: niespodziewany ryk mrocznej magii, przez który zaczął się obawiać, że Harry zginął; narastający, przepełniony tryumfem śmiech w jego głowie, który usłyszał, bez względu czy był on prawdziwy czy nie, kiedy Tom wezwał swoich śmierciożerców; żar osłon, którego zadaniem było poinformować go, jeśli w jakimś miejscu zbierze się niespotykana ilość mrocznych czarodziejów. Mógł jednak tylko poczekać i mieć nadzieję. Nie miał _pewności_ co do tego, co się tak naprawdę działo od chwili porwania Harry'ego...

Aż do teraz.

Harry promieniował niekontrolowaną magią, podobną do światła, do gorąca, do ognia, którą można było wyczuć aż z zamku. Albus, siedzący w swoim gabinecie i starający się opracować strategie walki z Tomem, poczuł jak ten zaczyna się zbliżać niczym nundu albo nadciągająca burza. Coś się stało, coś potężnego i Albus wiedział, że albo przyjdzie mu przed tym uklęknąć – być może – albo popłynąć z tym prądem – jeśli tylko podejmie odpowiednie kroki.

Zamknął oczy i zebrał wirującą mgłę przymuszenia, ściągając ją spokojnie z powrotem do siebie. Być może kilku ludzi tu i tam w Hogwarcie zamruga i rozejrzy się w lekkim oszołomieniu, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, o czym jeszcze przed chwilą myśleli. Być może kilku innych straci marzenia, do których już zaczynali się przyzwyczajać. Dla większości z tych, którzy powoli zaczynali się skłaniać ku niemu i jego opiniach, niczym kwiaty do słońca, ten wpływ był zbyt subtelny. Nie zauważą jego braku bardziej, niż zauważali jego obecności.

Albus miał lepsze zastosowanie dla swojego przymuszenia, a jego obawy rosły w miarę, jak Harry zbliżał się do zamku. Powstrzymywał się do chwili, w której chłopiec znalazł się bliżej, w zasięgu osłon, kiedy to mógł użyć jednej z nich jako drugiej pary oczu i zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego.

Spokojny stoicyzm, przeplatany bólem tych, którzy widzieli świat bez złudzeń, powiedział mu wszystko to, czego w tej chwili potrzebował wiedzieć. Nieustający potok łez feniksa na jego ramieniu – który zmusił Albusa do odepchnięcia od siebie ataku zazdrości – był nawet wyraźniejszym znakiem. Stało się coś, co wytrąciło Harry'ego z jego równowagi i ten będzie potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby wrócić do siebie.

Czasu, który mistrz przymuszania może wykorzystać do wpłynięcia na decyzje Harry'ego, jeśli tylko zareaguje wystarczająco szybko i agresywnie.

Albus miał tylko kilka chwil, żeby podjąć decyzję. Nie miał pewności, co się stanie, jeśli spróbuje użyć przymuszenia, kiedy Fawkes nie będzie rozproszony bólem Harry'ego. Ale bez wszystkich dostępnych informacji, nie wiedział też, czy podejmuje dobrą decyzję.

Wydawało mu się jednak, że tak, bo brał pod uwagę przeszłość Harry'ego. A jeśli się tu pomyli, to miał teraz szansę na działanie, które _w pewnej_ chwili pewnie mu się przyda, bez względu na to, jak odległe będą tego skutki.

Dmuchnął przymuszenie w skoncentrowanej, wirującej masie prosto do umysłu Harry'ego. Mimo wszystko, wciąż nie będzie ona w stanie zmusić go do podjęcia konkretnych decyzji. Po prostu skłoni go bardziej do pomyślenia nad tym, co już mu pewnie kilka razy przychodziło do głowy... pozwoli jego myślom ześlizgnąć się na bok, na stare, znajome tory... żeby poszukał schronienia w miejscu, w którym tak często to kiedyś robił...

A kiedy już było po wszystkim, wycieńczony Albus opadł na krzesło i otworzył oczy. Uśmiech pojawił mu się na ustach.

Wojna się rozpoczęła. Tom powrócił.

Ale prawdopodobnie udało mu się właśnie zapobiec jednej katastrofie, na którą Światło nie mogło sobie pozwolić – żeby mieć dwóch Mrocznych Panów, którzy będą je jednocześnie atakować.

* * *

Harry nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale łzy Fawkesa zaczynały działać mu na nerwy.

Feniks po prostu nie przestawał płakać. Nie powstrzymał się od nich nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry ruszył zmęczonym krokiem w kierunku Hogwartu, zauważając po drodze, że nikt nie czekał poza murami zamku. Oczywiście, pewnie większość z nich jeszcze nie wiedziała, co to oznacza, że Karkarow go porwał, albo że Voldemort powrócił. Uczniowie wrócili do szkoły, a przybyli z zewnątrz goście powracali do domów. Pewnie niewiele osób przejęło się jego zniknięciem. Możliwe, że Dumbledore wyczuł powrót Voldemorta, tak samo jak byli śmierciożercy, w dodatku uczniowie Durmstrangu szukają teraz swojego dyrektora, a Draco i Connor się o niego martwią, ale poza nimi większość czarodziejskiego świata pozostawała w niewiedzy.

 _Szkoda, że tak nie może pozostać na długo_ , pomyślał, po czym zatrzymał się z westchnieniem, kiedy Fawkes po raz kolejny złapał go pazurem za podbródek, odwrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę i zaczął śpiewać. Harry zatrzymał się, ponieważ nie ufał sobie w tym momencie na tyle, żeby iść dalej przed siebie i prowadzić unoszące się ciało Dragonsbane'a, omijając przy okazji wszystkie przeszkody.

Fawkes spróbował innej piosenki, drżącej i wznoszącej się, muskającej delikatnie powierzchnię jego umysłu. Tym razem wizje pojawiły się bardziej jako sny, niż wiadomości. Harry zobaczył, że Fawkes śpiewał o słońcu i długich, spokojnych popołudniach wypełnionych grzaniem się w cieple jego promieni. Potem pojawiły się białe korytarze, które zrobiły się wyraźniejsze, kiedy skupił na nich swoją uwagę. Harry miał wrażenie, że miało to być jakieś konkretne miejsce, co więcej, widział już je kiedyś.

I faktycznie tak było. Po chwili rozpoznał w nim Sanktuarium wieszczy, ponieważ umysł Petera został ukształtowany na jego podobieństwo.

Harry drgnął gwałtownie w tył, przerywając uchwyt Fawkesa i zmuszając go do spanikowanego rozwinięcia skrzydeł i zawiśnięcia w powietrzu. Harry odzyskał równowagę i przywrócił swój oddech do normy, po czym pokręcił głową na przejętego feniksa.

– Harry.

Harry podskoczył i obrócił się. Oczekiwał, że najpierw zobaczy Connora albo Snape'a, którzy wyjdą mu na powitanie, ponieważ jego emocje prawdopodobnie na tyle ogłuszyły Dracona, że ten wylądował w skrzydle szpitalny. Draco jednakże, nieświadom tego, co się _powinno_ stać, stał za nim na ścieżce prowadzącej od jeziora, a po chwili rzucił się na niego i objął go mocno.

Harry też go przytulił, pozwalając swojej ręce opaść na kręgosłup Dracona i utrzymując swoją iluzyjną dłoń lekko z boku. Będzie musiał być ostrożny. Draco znał jego emocje lepiej od dowolnej, żywej istoty, a Harry był pewien, że teraz promieniował bólem, zgrozą, wściekłością i innymi emocjami, których nie był w stanie w tej chwili nawet ogarnąć.

– Czułem ból – szepnął mu Draco do ucha. – Ale był taki odległy. Wydaje mi się, że połączenie między nami z dystansem traci na intensywności. Wiem, że ktoś cię krzywdził i chciałem ci iść na pomoc, ale Snape nawet nie wypuścił mnie z lochów, póki ból nie minął. Potem powiedział mi, że mogę cię wyglądać, a i to tylko w obrębie osłon, no i miałem wrócić do środka, gdybyś się nie pojawił przed północą, a nawet wcześniej, gdyby pojawiło się jakieś zagrożenie. – Odsunął się nieco i spojrzał Harry'emu z niepokojem w oczy. – Co się _stało_ , Harry?

– Voldemort powrócił – powiedział Harry.

Draco pobladł i przełknął mocno ślinę.

Harry mówił dalej, starając się znaleźć równowagę między tym, co ten powinien usłyszeć i pomijaniem słów, które by go doprowadziły do histerii.

– Zabrał mnie na cmentarz i przeprowadził rytuał wskrzeszenia, w którym użył mojej krwi, żeby się odrodzić. – Zamknął oczy i wizja Voldemorta przykucniętego na jego piersi i gryzącego go wzniosła się ponad ciemność jego umysłu, choć to nie tak, że w ogóle miała szansę zniknąć. Harry drgnął gwałtownie głową, niezdolny do odsunięcia się od Dracona, bo ten za mocno go tulił, po czym potrząsnął nią mocno i kontynuował już spokojniejszym głosem. – Potem wezwał śmierciożerców. Wydał im... pewne instrukcje. – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał uważnie na swojego przyjaciela. – Draco, tak strasznie mi przykro, ale ojciec Vince'a zabierze go ze szkoły i zacznie go trenować na śmierciożercę, żeby ten był gotów cię zabić przed następnym letnim przesileniem.

Tym razem Draconowi pobladły usta – Harry jednak, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, miał wrażenie, że to był wyraz gniewu, a nie strachu.

– A wydawało mi się, że już to zostawił za sobą – powiedział. – Naprawdę mi się tak wydawało. Powiedział mi, że jego ojciec nie będzie więcej służył Mrocznemu Panu, więc pomyślałem... myślałem, że to znaczy... – Draco pokręcił głową. – Nieważne. Co było potem?

 _Tylko teraz ostrożnie._

– Voldemort wyzwał mnie na pojedynek. – Harry roześmiał się na widok miny Dracona, ale uciął ten śmiech. Na jego dźwięk Draco się na niego zagapił, a Fawkes wydał z siebie zestresowany jęk. – Wiem, wiem. Głupio z jego strony. Ale jest silniejszy ode mnie i wydawało mu się, że sobie ze mną poradzi. I pewnie nawet by wygrał, bo zabili... nie powiedziałem ci tego jeszcze, oni zabili małego chłopca, wilkołaczyca go _zjadła_ , a ja nic nie mogłem na to poradzić i po prostu chciałem tam umrzeć. – Harry zacisnął mocno powieki, żeby zmiażdżyć coraz większy nacisk łez.

– Harry – powiedział Draco i ścisnął go tak mocno, że prawie nie mógł oddychać. – Harry... ty się za to winisz, co? – Głos mu się załamał i zjechał do mieszanki złości, zgrozy i współczucia, które uderzyło Harry'ego niczym smycz i sprawiło, że zaczął się wykręcać z uścisku. Draco tylko złapał go jeszcze mocniej, więc Harry, osłabiony magicznym i emocjonalny wycieńczeniem, nie miał innego wyjścia jak zostać na miejscu. – Och, Harry, _na Merlina_ , nie wiń się za to. Wiem, że byś go uratował, gdybyś tylko mógł, bo ludzie tacy jak ty tak po prostu mają. – Pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. – A to znaczy, że naprawdę nie było niczego, co mogłeś w tamtym momencie zrobić. To nie jest twoja wina. Proszę, przestań tak myśleć. Merlinie, nic dziwnego, że tak cierpisz.

Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do przodu, tak że ta leżała teraz na ramieniu Dracona. Potrzebował tego, tak przynajmniej wytłumaczył to tym częściom siebie, które chciały stanąć o własnych siłach i nie okazywać słabości, potrzebował tej chwili, żeby pozbierać się w sobie na tyle długo, żeby walczyć w tej wojnie, a to była dogodna ku temu wymówka. Niech Draconowi wydaje się, że cały ból Harry'ego był emocjonalny, to nie będzie szukał fizycznych ran.

– To nie wszystko – szepnął Harry. – Przepadłem podczas tej walki, Draco. Straciłem wszelką kontrolę nad moją magią i emocjami. Wciąż nie do końca panuję nad swoją magią. Dragonsbane Parkinson się pojawił i, no... – Podniósł różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcie kameleona.

Usłyszał, jak Draco się dławi z obrzydzenia i obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć. Było gorzej, niż pamiętał. Zmaltretowane zwłoki wyglądały niemal naturalnie na terenie cmentarza, domu zmarłych i śmierci. W świetle gwiazd i promieni księżyca, na błoniach Hogwartu, rany Dragonsbane'a – rany, które sam mu zadał, które sam stworzył, nie wolno mu o tym zapomnieć – wyglądały obscenicznie.

– Moja magia go zabiła – powiedział cicho Harry. – Przyszedł, żeby pomóc, a moja magia uznała go za zagrożenie dla mnie i _to_ właśnie mu zrobiła. Poświęcił życie, żeby przywrócić mnie do poczytalności.

Po raz kolejny stracił dech w piersiach, bo Draco go ścisnął mocno, mamrocząc mu gorliwie do ucha.

– Nie zrobiłeś tego. To nie twoja wina. Skąd miałeś wiedzieć, że się tak pojawi, jak filip z konopi? One _zrozumieją_ , Harry. Będą musiały. A w międzyczasie _ty_ też musisz zrozumieć. Nie chciałeś tego zrobić. Nie jesteś winny bardziej niż ktoś, kto przepołowił mieczem swoją ofiarę, bo ta do niego podbiegła w czasie treningu. Przecież ty byś prędzej zginął w obronie innych niż dopuścił do czegoś takiego. Merlinie, kocham się.

Dla Harry'ego te słowa były niewielkim pocieszeniem – pewnie zaczną znaczyć więcej, jak już się sam pogodzi z tym, co zrobił – ale owinął je wokół siebie i wtulił się w nie. Przynajmniej oznaczały, że miał kogoś, dla kogo coś znaczył, kogoś, dla kogo jego samopoczucie było ważniejsze po prostu dlatego, że był _sobą_ , a nie przez wzgląd na to, jaką rolę przyjdzie mu odegrać w tej wojnie.

 _Tak strasznie inaczej by to się potoczyło z moją matką..._

Wtulił twarz w nasadę szyi Dracona i chłonął wszystko, co jego ciepło i słowa mogły dla niego zrobić, nie żądając od nich, by były czymś, czym nie są. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i kiwnął nią, żeby pokazać, że zrozumiał.

– Muszę przyzwać Hawthorn i Pansy – szepnął. – Muszę im powiedzieć o Dragonsbane'ie.

– Wiem. – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i odsunął o krok. Ten śmiech był skażony żalem i Harry wiedział, że ta emocja jest niemal tak potężna u Dracona co jego własna, równie akceptująca konsekwencje i wyglądająca w przyszłość. – Ale Harry, one zrozumieją. Jestem tego pewny.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wtedy wydarzył się wypadek, naturalny i nie do uniknięcia. A może i dało się go uniknąć. Harry zwykle w ogóle o tym nie myślał i właśnie dlatego pozwolił, żeby teraz do tego doszło.

Potem był na siebie zły, kazał sobie pamiętać, że teraz już wiedzie inne życie, takie, w którym będzie musiał pamiętać o niektórych faktach.

Draco wyciągnął ręce, żeby złapać za jego dłonie. Zacisnął spokojnie palce wokół prawego nadgarstka Harry'ego.

Jego palce przemknęły prosto przez urok na lewej dłoni.

Draco zamrugał i zagapił się. Harry szarpnął nadgarstkiem do tyłu, czując, jak histeria zaczyna tętnić mu w gardle. _Nie. Nie poradzę sobie z tym teraz. Nie mogę. Nie mogę z nim o tym teraz rozmawiać..._

Usłyszał nagle warknięcie z boku i uderzył mocno w swoje emocje, zmuszając się do spokoju i ciskając złością do basenu oklumencyjnego. _Nie mogę stracić nad sobą panowania, albo moja magia zaatakuje Dracona. Merlinie, przecież tego bym nie zniósł. Spokojnie, Harry. Może nie wie jeszcze, co to oznacza. Przecież to nie tak, że odcięcie ręki to pierwsze, co przychodzi komuś do głowy._ Ktoś mógłby tak pomyśleć, gdyby tylko znał dokładnie historię wojny Voldemorta, ale Draco był pod tym względem większość życia trzymany w ignorancji.

Draco zamrugał jeszcze raz, a na jego twarzy wciąż było zdumienie, więc Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. Może jednak się z tego wywinie. Roześmiał się sztucznie.

– No proszę, kto by pomyślał! – zawołał i tym razem ułożył swoją rękę nieco ostrożniej, żeby Draco mógł złapać solidną część jego kikuta, która wciąż się tam znajdowała. – Musieliśmy się jakoś minąć...

Draco wykonał szybki, nagły ruch, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i obracając jego lewą dłoń w przód i w tył. Harry stał w bezruchu, a nawet podniósł brwi, jakby chciał zapytać Dracona, _co_ on, u licha, wyprawiał. Wciąż mu się wydawało, że jednak się wywinie. Przecież Draco nie mógł tak dobrze znać jego dłoni.

– Twój lewy kciuk nie wygina się w ten sposób – powiedział Draco, topiąc jego nadzieje, po czym wciągnął głęboki, ciężki oddech, który zagrzechotał mu w gardle, jakby jego usta były zrobione z blachy. Podniósł głowę, cal po calu, a Harry zadrżał, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Draco patrzył na niego z intensywnością, której Harry jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie widział, więc nie miał dla niej porównania, może poza bystrością umysłu, o której poinformowała go jego przypadkowa legilimencja. – Harry – powiedział, ostrożnie intonując każde słowo – zdejmij urok.

Harry był w stanie usłyszeć własny oddech, uciekający mu z płuc.

– Nie ma żadnego uroku.

– Nie okłamuj mnie – powiedział Draco dokładnie tym samym tonem. – Harry, zdejmij urok, w tej chwili.

– Ja nie... – Harry odwrócił głowę, czując jak się zalewa rumieńcem, a pod powiekami znowu pojawił mu się nacisk łez. _Merlinie, czemu to się musi dziać akurat teraz? To nie w porządku._ Przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać chlipnięcie. – Tam nic nie ma – powiedział, kiedy wreszcie zdołał otworzyć znowu usta.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco, zabierając i zmieniając słowa Harry'ego, nadając im znaczenie, którego ten wcale nie chciał tam umieścić. – _W tej chwili_ , Harry.

Harry uważał, że powinien był być w stanie się temu postawić. Był słaby, taki słaby. Czemu nie mógł się oprzeć temu, co się działo? Czemu nie udało mu się przejść żadnego ze swoich testów tej nocy? Powinien być silniejszy, oprzeć się prośbom Dracona. Powinien był być szybszy, nie pozwolić Draconowi złapać się w ogóle za ten nadgarstek i nie dopuścić do tego, żeby wszystko dotarło do tego momentu.

– Czekam.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zaakceptował swoją porażkę i zdjął urok.

Usłyszał, jak Draco syczy pod nosem. Następnie poderwał przecięty nadgarstek Harry'ego i powoli poruszał jego przedramieniem dokoła, bez wątpienia starając się przyjrzeć kikutowi ze wszystkich możliwych stron. Harry pochylił głowę, drżąc. Dotyk Dracona bolał w miejscach, w których Bellatrix przyżegała ranę, ale nie bardziej od ugryzienia Voldemorta. Co było naprawdę cięte i bolało okrutnie, był wzrok Dracona, świadomość, że ktoś widzi go dokładnie takim, jaki jest naprawdę, a on był zbyt słaby, żeby ukryć dowody swojej porażki.

Instynktownie spróbował się z tym wycofać, skulić lewą rękę przy piersi. Draco zaparł się stopami i pociągnął, na tyle mocno, że Harry nagle poleciał do przodu i znowu wylądował w jego ramionach. Draco trzymał jego nadgarstek jedną ręką, a drugą położył na jego karku i zaczął mamrotać mu do ucha agresywną litanię.

– Nigdy się przede mną z niczym nie kryj, rozumiesz mnie? Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co jest częścią ciebie. Mam _gdzieś_ to, że uważasz to za porażkę. To _nie jest_ porażka. Przychodź do mnie z takimi sprawami, Harry. Nie chowaj się z nimi. – Draco pogłaskał delikatnie jego nadgarstek i Harry podskoczył. – Słuchaj, przecież możemy zastąpić tę rękę nową...

– Nie możemy – powiedział Harry. Te słowa zabrzmiały jak wykrztuszone. Nienawidził siebie za to. – Bellatrix rzuciła na to jakieś zaklęcia i teraz nie mogę tam wyhodować nowej ręki, czy zdobyć zastępczą, ani nawet wyleczyć tej rany.

Draco przez chwilę stał w ciszy.

– No co za _zdzira_ – wypalił wreszcie.

Harry zadrżał na dźwięk siły w tym głosie i tym bardziej, że to było jedyne słowo, jakim Draco ją określił, co było równie dobre co ogłoszenie wejścia na ścieżkę zemsty. Chwilę potem odsunął się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, wzrokiem wciąż silnym i szczerym niczym klinga.

– Poradzimy sobie z tym, Harry – powiedział. – Razem sobie z tym poradzimy. – Wyglądało na to, że nie czuł potrzeby dodania do tego słowa "obiecuję", czy innego, podobnego. Tak samo jak jego określenie na Bellatrix, Harry podejrzewał, że te słowa miały sugerować niedopowiedzianą resztę przez sam fakt, że zostały wypowiedziane.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie mówić, gula w jego gardle była za wielka, ale mógł przytakiwać.

– Pojedziesz ze mną do rezydencji na wakacje – ciągnął dalej Draco, mówiąc ze spokojnym, absolutnym autorytetem, którego ton przypominał Harry'emu Lucjusza. – Popracujemy nad zdjęciem zaklęć z twojego nadgarstka. A potem...

– Co? Nie mogę, Draco! – Harry wywinął się, wykorzystując jeden z ruchów, których Lily go nauczyła, kiedy Draco spróbował go przy sobie przytrzymać, po czym odsunął się od niego. Stali tak przez chwilę naprzeciw siebie, Draco z głową lekko przechyloną na bok i wzrokiem przeskakującym między oczami Harry'ego i jego nadgarstkiem, a Harry z lekko zgiętymi kolanami, jakby w oczekiwaniu na atak. Jego magia spięła się wokół niego, po czym opadła niespokojnie, niczym zakłócona mgła. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i wyjaśnił, odnawiając urok na swoim lewym nadgarstku. – Popatrz na to z mojego punktu widzenia. Twoi rodzice nie ustaną, dopóki nie poznają prawdy na temat mojej dłoni, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Draco, ale z jego tonu było oczywiste, że nie pojmuje, w jaki sposób to ma się wiązać z tym, że Harry nie może zostać z nim podczas wakacji. – W rezydencji nawet znajduje się kilka pokojów, które są zaczarowane, żeby zdjąć uroki z gości. Szybko by zauważyli, nawet niespecjalnie się starając.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I o ile mógłbym jeszcze zaufać twojej matce z tą wiedzą – _może, gdybym musiał_ – to nie mogę zaufać twojemu ojcu. To może go nawet przekonać do tego, że jestem słaby i nie wart kontynuacji sojuszu.

Draco otworzył usta. Harry czekał.

Draco zamknął usta. Harry kiwnął głową.

– Może i tak – przyznał niechętnie Draco i potarł swoje czoło. – Nie sądzę, ale możliwe jest, że wykorzysta w jakiś sposób tę wiedzę dla własnych korzyści. Nie może cię w tej chwili porzucić. Ale boję się pomyśleć, do czego może być zdolny, wciąż pozostając w granicach warunków narzucanych przez taniec sojuszu. – Draco przytaknął, powoli. – W takim razie zostaniesz ze Snape'em.

Fawkes wydał z siebie ciche, smutne nucenie, na dźwięk którego Draco poderwał z zaskoczeniem wzrok i Harry domyślił się, że on też pewnie zobaczył ulotny obraz bladych kanap i jasno oświetlonych pokojów Sanktuarium.

– Ze Snape'em – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Nie z wieszczami. – Zmarszczył brwi na Fawkesa i ruszył przed siebie. Jak tylko znajdzie się w zamku, pójdzie się spotkać ze Snape'em, jeśli tylko będzie to możliwe. Jego opiekun zasługiwał na to, żeby się dowiedzieć o jego bezpiecznym powrocie. Albo, jeśli najpierw wpadnie na Connora, to go uspokoi. Tak czy inaczej, zaraz po tych spotkaniach będzie musiał napisać list do Scrimgeoura, a potem kolejny, do Hawthorn.

Wszystko jednakże potoczyło się w zupełnie innej kolejności, ponieważ stojąca przy wrotach do zamku, czekająca na niego postać, okazała się być Hawthorn Parkinson.

* * *

Draco szepnął Harry'emu cicho, że przekaże Snape'owi i Connorowi wieści o jego powrocie, po czym opuścił ich bez słowa. Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył za Hawthorn w milczeniu do małego pokoju na trzecim piętrze, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Ciało Dragonsbane'a ciągle unosiło się zaraz za nim. Hawthorn nawet nie obejrzała się na ciało swojego męża. Harry nie wiedział, co to może znaczyć. Być może była tak wściekła, że uważała, że go zabije, jeśli tylko spojrzy?

Hawthorn otworzyła drzwi do pokoju. W środku ogień płonął w kominku, wyraźnie świeżo zamiecionym z popiołu i brudu. Trzy krzesła stały w trójkącie, jedno z nich naprzeciw pozostałej dwójki. Pansy siedziała na jednym z nich z rękami założonymi na podołku i lekkim zamyśleniem na twarzy.

Harry chciał się zatrzymać, ostrzec ją, rzucić kolejne zaklęcie kameleona, zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby ją przygotować na widok Dragonsbane'a. Hawthorn tego nie chciała. Po prostu przejęła _Mobilicorpus_ , wprowadziła Dragonsbane'a do pokoju, po czym pozostawiła go unoszącego się przed kominkiem, tuż obok krzesła Pansy.

Twarz Pansy nabrała koloru serwatki, a ona sama po chwili zaczęła płakać. Harry pochylił głowę. Uważał, że zdecydowanie powinien przez to przejść, inaczej już wcześniej by uciekł, ale naprawdę ciężko było mu stać w tym momencie z nimi w pokoju. Musiał przyzwać do siebie obrazy kilku basenów rtęci, żeby upewnić się, że jednak da sobie z tym radę.

Hawthorn obróciła się. Harry widział, że jej usta były niemal białe, ale reszta jej twarzy nie była w żaden sposób bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Przykucnęła obok Pansy i objęła ją. Pansy obróciła się i ukryła twarz w ramieniu swojej matki, owijając ręce wokół jej karku tak mocno, jakby chciała ją udusić, a przez cały ten czas płakała, płakała i płakała.

Ze wszystkich niegodnych takiej chwili emocji, ostatnim, którego Harry się po sobie w tej chwili spodziewał, była zazdrość. Ale ją poczuł, zaakceptował, po czym wrzucił z powrotem do basenu oklumencyjnego. Opuścił wzrok i czekał.

Wreszcie Pansy uspokoiła się. Usiadła prosto, a jej matka stworzyła materiałową chusteczkę, żeby otrzeć jej twarz. W tym samym czasie, Hawthorn wstała i zajęła krzesło obok swojej córki. Harry płynnym ruchem zajął to, które stało naprzeciw.

– Powiedz nam – powiedziała Hawthorn, głosem suchym i cichym – co się stało na cmentarzu.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, skąd wiedziała, że to był cmentarz i zaczął mówić. Wyrecytował im to samo, co powiedział wcześniej Draconowi, pomijając odcięcie ręki, po czym opowiedział im historię tego, jak zamordował Dragonsbane'a. Przez cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Hawthorn, a ona w żadnym momencie nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy.

Pansy załkała cicho w samym środku historii, na czego dźwięk Harry niemal sam zaczął płakać, ale powiedział sobie, że w tej chwili nie ma żadnego do tego prawa. Złamał termin ich sojuszu. Zamordował męża Hawthorn, ojca Pansy. Był tu wyłącznie po to, żeby odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie. Dlatego dokończył historię z białą z napięcia twarzą i żelazną determinacją, po czym ucichł, kiedy już skończył mówić. Zastanawiał się, co spróbują mu zrobić. Był gotów nie bronić się przed czymkolwiek, poza śmiertelnymi klątwami, a kiedy do nich dojdzie, po prostu ucieknie z pokoju, bardziej w celu ochronienia tych dwóch kobiet przed jego własną magią, niż po to, żeby ratować własne życie.

 _Tak, kobiet_ , pomyślał, ugodzony tą nagłą myślą, kiedy wreszcie spojrzał Pansy w oczy. _Teraz już jest jedną z nich._ Wszelkie ślady dzieciństwa zniknęły z jej twarzy.

– Powiedz mi, Harry – odezwała się wreszcie Hawthorn – czy znaki, które pokazywał ci mój mąż, wyglądały w ten sposób? – Podniosła dłonie i zaczęła nimi migać, powoli, przez całą sekwencję znaków. Harry przymrużył oczy, upewniając się, że jej lewa dłoń była obrócona tak samo jak wcześniej Dragonsbane'a, czy że palec wskazujący i kciuk jej prawej dłoni uderzyły o siebie dokładnie trzy razy, a nie dwa.

– Tak – powiedział po chwili. – Pokazał mi je kilka razy. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu pokazał je akurat mnie. – Przełknął. – Nie znam języka migowego.

Pansy syknęła, dźwiękiem, który zdawał się początkowo pochodzić z daleka i stopniowo się przybliżał, zupełnie jak śmiech Voldemorta podczas wskrzeszenia. Harry zadrżał i strząsnął z siebie to porównanie.

– A tobie skąd przyszło do głowy, że to akurat _ty_ miałeś to zrozumieć? – wypaliła. – Ty samolubny...

– Pansy, _dość_. – Hawthorn wzmocniła ostatnie słowo warknięciem. Pansy rzuciła swojej matce spojrzenie przepełnione zdradą, ale Hawthorn nie poświęciła mu żadnej uwagi. Patrzyła tylko dalej ze spokojem Harry'emu w oczy i Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że po raz pierwszy widzi Czerwoną Śmierć. – Harry. Dragonsbane powtórzył ci te znaki nie bez powodu. One oznaczają "Nie żałujcie mnie. Oto mój los. Teraz umrę."

Harry poczuł, że zaczyna się kulić na swoim krześle.

– Ja... to niemożliwe. Czemu...

Hawthorn zamknęła oczy, co było najwyraźniej jedynym świadectwem słabości, jakie była gotowa okazać.

– Nekromanci widzą śmierć każdego czarodzieja i czarownicy, z którymi wejdą w kontakt, Harry – powiedziała cicho. – Nie mogą im jednak powiedzieć, kiedy do niej dojdzie i w jakich okolicznościach. To samotne życie. Ale wiedzą też o własnej śmierci. I żyją pomimo tej świadomości. To życie wymaga od nich więcej odwagi, niż jestem w stanie zrozumieć. – Otworzyła oczy i po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w nich łzy. – Czy mówiłam ci – wymamrotała – że mój mąż nie był Ślizgonem, mimo, że tak wielu ludzi zakładało i twierdziło, że musiał nim być, że czasem sama w to wątpiłam? Był Gryfonem.

– On nie... – Harry zamilkł. Wnioski nasuwały się same. _Pojawił się na tym cmentarzu wiedząc, że tam zginie._

– Podejrzewałam – ciągnęła dalej Hawthorn, głosem cichym i nieprzeniknionym. – Nie wolno powiedzieć im o tym wprost zwykłym, pomniejszym śmiertelnikom, ale przez cały ubiegły rok widziałam znaki. Napisał wiele długich listów do tych, których kiedyś musiał porzucić, ludzi, którzy go znali w poprzednim życiu jako... no, jego poprzednie imię nie ma już znaczenia, ponieważ poddał je, żeby wybrać sobie imię podobne mojemu i przyjąć moje nazwisko. Przygotował zawczasu swoje konta bankowe. Rozmawiał coraz częściej i częściej z pewnym szczególnym duchem, którego imienia nie mógł mi podać, ale który opowiadał mu wiele o tobie, ponieważ sam zginął, broniąc cię przed szczególnym nieszczęściem.

Harry pochylił głowę. _Syriusz._

– Podejrzewałam – powiedziała Hawthorn miękko. – Kiedy mój Znak zaczął mnie piec tego wieczoru, kazał mi się aportować z nim do Hogwartu, a potem... ruszył za powiązaniem, zawartym między moim Znakiem i Mrocznym Panem. W jakiś sposób. Wciąż nie wiem, jak on to zrobił. – Pociągnęła lekko nosem, jakby chłonąc zapach żalu. – Wtedy właśnie moje podejrzenia zmieniły się w pewność.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że pokaże mi właśnie te znaki? – szepnął Harry.

– Ponieważ sama widziałam, jak używał ich inny nekromanta – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Są zawsze te same, znaki, które nekromanta pokazuje tuż przed śmiercią, bez względu na to, czy w pobliżu znajduje się ktoś, kto jest w stanie je zinterpretować. – Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku i przytrzymała ją w bezruchu w powietrzu między nimi. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy chciała, żeby ją za nią złapał, czy nie, więc się nie ruszył. – Harry, _musisz_ coś zrozumieć. Nekromanci nie podchodzą do śmierci jak my. To nie jest koniec życia i oni doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę. To po prostu kolejny etap, który pod wieloma względami cenią sobie _znacznie_ bardziej od życia. Mówiąc "Teraz umrę", zgłaszają swoje uczestnictwo do rytuału znacznie potężniejszego od czegokolwiek co mogliby im pokazać żyjący. Właśnie dlatego żaden nekromanta nie spróbowałby się uchylić od własnej śmierci, nawet gdyby to było możliwe, ale podejrzewam, że nie jest. To jest dla nich moment nie do uniknięcia, moment, w którym ich wizje się kończą. – Hawthorn odwróciła głowę. – Harry, byłeś częścią tej chwili, w której mój mąż zamknął oczy na tym świecie. Podarowałeś mu przejście do śmierci. Oddałeś mu większą cześć niż sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Świadomość, że jednak nie jest mordercą, była dla niego czymś tak wstrząsającym, że nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym w tej chwili poradzić. Musiał pomyśleć o czymś innym i po chwili znalazł właściwe słowa.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że wszystko miało miejsce na cmentarzu?

– Słyszałam to, co ci powiedział podczas poprzedniej nocy Walpurgii – powiedziała Hawthorn. – Kiedy mnie opuścił, żeby się udać do ciebie, wiedziałam, że wybiera się do domu swoich krewniaków. On umarł na _cmentarzu_ , Harry, pośród tych, których kochał i szanował. Żaden nekromanta nie mógłby sobie życzyć lepszej śmierci. – Zamilkła na moment, po czym odezwała się: – Harry. Popatrz na mnie.

Harry podniósł głowę, mrugając. Hawthorn podciągnęła lewy rękaw i przejechała palcem po srebrnej bliźnie, która przekroiła Mroczny Znak na pół. Harry zadrżał, czując podobną, łaskoczącą sensację na swojej własnej bliźnie.

– Nasz sojusz nie został złamany – powiedziała Hawthorn – inaczej twoja blizna by się otworzyła i wykrwawiłbyś się na śmierć. Tak się nie stało. Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że mój mąż był nekromantą i wiedział o tym, gdzie, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach umrze na długo przed twoim pojawieniem się na tym świecie. Mogłeś go zabić celowo, a to wciąż utrzymałoby warunki naszego sojuszu. – Pochyliła głowę, a jej bursztynowe oczy były pełne światła. – Wciąż jesteśmy sojusznikami.

Harry zagapił się na nią, nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić, co mógłby powiedzieć w takiej chwili.

Ktoś inny wiedział.

– Ja nie – powiedziała Pansy, głosem wysokim i chwiejnym.

Hawthorn obejrzała się na swoją córkę.

– Co?

– Nie chcę być w sojuszu z kimś takim. – Pansy poderwała się na nogi i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Posłała Harry'emu cięte spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła głowę w bok. – On zabił mojego ojca. I może sam sobie to wybrał, może tak zawsze miało być, ale to był mój t–tata i ja go _kochałam_ , a Harry go _zabił_ , więc już nie chcę być z nim dłużej w sojuszu.

Harry słuchał w milczeniu, jak Hawthorn starała się odwieźć swoją córkę od tego pomysłu. Pansy pozostała niewzruszona. Harry wiedział, że nie zmieni zdania na długo przed tym, jak Hawthorn skończyła swoje namowy. Nie szkodzi. I tak już otrzymał więcej, niż miał prawo oczekiwać, bo Hawthorn wciąż w niego wierzyła. Harry miał wrażenie, że obie wiedziały, że Dragonsbane pewnego dnia umrze, tak samo jak Dragonsbane, ale Pansy myślała o tym jako o "dalekiej przyszłości", podczas gdy Hawthorn podejrzewała samą datę. Pansy po prostu szła w tej chwili ścieżką własnych przekonań i tego, w co wierzyła. Tak właśnie powinno być. Jeśli w ten sposób starała się pogodzić z ciosem, który zadał jej widok martwego ciała jej ojca... cóż, to również był jej wybór, tak samo jak wyborem jej matki było pokazanie jej w ten sposób Dragonsbane'a.

Ostatecznie Pansy obnażyła swoje lewe przedramię i przycisnęła je do blizny na ręce jej matki, podczas gdy Hawthorn mamrotała z żalem:

– Zwolniona z więzów krwi, zwolniona z więzów ciała, zwolniona z więzów sojuszu. Niech twoja samotna ścieżka okaże się prosperującą, moje dziecko.

Pansy zachwiała się lekko na nogach, kiedy rytuał dobiegł końca. Harry poczuł to samo, jakby ktoś przeciął napiętą między nimi więź, z której istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Pansy kiwnęła mu chłodno głową, po czym zwróciła się ku drzwiom.

Kiedy się przy nich znalazła, odwróciła się.

– Oddam cześć mojemu ojcu – ogłosiła. – Zrobię to, z czego byłby dumny.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i po raz kolejny jego legilimencja wystrzeliła z niego, odczytując intencje Pansy. Miała zamiar zostać nekromantką.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy Pansy wychodziła z pokoju. To była niezwykła ambicja, nie był pewien, czy było w niej dość samozaparcia, żeby przy niej pozostać. Tym niemniej życzył jej szczęścia.

– Harry?

Harry obrócił się w kierunku Hawthorn i pokłonił się przed nią głęboko.

– Dziękuję – powiedział po prostu. – Ja... być może teraz ta rana nie będzie biegła we mnie równie głęboko. – Nie wiedział tego na pewno, ale świadomość, że Dragonsbane wiedział o czekającym go losie i przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami, prawdopodobnie odsączy nieco jadu.

Hawthorn przyjrzała mu się, mrużąc oczy.

– Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. – W twoim zapachu jest tak wiele bólu i zmęczenia.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział. – Wszystko mnie boli i jestem zmęczony, ale jak tylko zobaczę się z moim opiekunem – nie mógł sobie odmówić złożenia wizyty Snape'owi, nie teraz – to pójdę do skrzydła szpitalnego i odpocznę, obiecuję.

– Mam nadzieję. – Hawthorn wstała, po czym sięgnęła ku niemu. Harry pozwolił się jej przytulić głównie dlatego, że był zanadto zaskoczony, żeby temu zapobiec. – Uważaj na siebie – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę, że udało ci się przeżyć, jak bardzo cię potrzebujemy.

– Chyba się domyślam – mruknął Harry, myśląc o tym, w jaki sposób będzie mógł wykorzystać swoją moc w wojnie. Wciąż była w nim jakaś część, bardzo mała część, która naprawdę cieszyła się z tego, co nadchodziło.

 _Do walki w tej właśnie wojnie trenowałem całe swoje życie._

* * *

Harry spotkał Fawkesa niedaleko za drzwiami pokoju, do którego zabrała go Hawthorn. Wypuściła go, wreszcie, po wyciągnięciu z niego kolejnej, poważnej obietnicy, że pójdzie do skrzydła szpitalnego jak tylko skończy ze Snape'em, po czym sama ruszyła, lewitując za sobą ciało Dragonsbane'a, w kierunku granic osłon, tak żeby mogli się aportować z powrotem do Ogrodu. Nie dała po sobie w żaden sposób poznać, że zauważyła brak jego lewej dłoni, za co Harry był niesłychanie wdzięczny.

Fawkes ochrzaniał go całym strumieniem nut, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku lochów. Harry'emu przewijało się przez głowę tak wiele obrazów, że nie był w stanie nawet określić, za co konkretnie w tej chwili zbiera ochrzan.

– Zamkniesz ty się wreszcie? – mruknął na feniksa, kiedy wszedł w główny korytarz, prowadzący do gabinetu Snape'a.

– Wydaje mi się, że jest bardzo rozsądny – rozległ się suchy głos jego opiekuna. – Ostatecznie nosisz na sobie wiele ran, a już wielokrotnie pokazywałeś, że wolisz je ignorować.

Harry poderwał wzrok z ulgą. Snape szedł szybko ku niemu alkową. Spojrzał mu w oczy.

I jego legilimencja znowu wyskoczyła, podchwytując zgrabnym ruchem wspomnienia z umysłu Snape'a. Obrazy przeleciały Harry'emu przed oczami, myśli o tym, że Snape chce go chronić przed samym sobą, żal spowodowany tym, że nauczył go opierania się klątwie _De Profundis_ , obawa, że Harry odkryje prawdę o nałożonym na Dracona przymuszeniu...

 _Chwila._

Harry poczuł, że zaczyna się trząść. Jego oczy pozostały jednak w jednym miejscu i teraz, kiedy jego legilimencja miała ustalony cel, ruszyła przed siebie, zgrabnie wyłapując coraz więcej wspomnień dotyczących tego, co chciał zobaczyć.

Snape dał Draconowi książkę eliksirów. Wiedział, od samego początku, że ta książka zobowiązywała każdego, kto ją otworzył, do ukończenia konkretnego eliksiru. Rzucała przymuszenie na czytającego, które sprawiało, że ten ignorował większość innych spraw, póki eliksir nie został uwarzony do końca.

Rzucała przymuszenie na czytającego.

Przymuszenie.

A Snape o tym wiedział.

On _wiedział._

Harry poczuł, jak jego usta się otwierają, tak że krzyczał bez tchu, bez dźwięku. Jego magia wystrzeliła z niego i chwyciła za Snape'a, chwilowo jeszcze go nie krzywdząc; Harry był wciąż w zbyt głębokim szoku, żeby życzyć sobie czyjegoś bólu. Magia po prostu zawiesiła Snape'a w powietrzu i obróciła nim dokoła, przyglądając mu się, jakby był jakimś godnym pogardy robalem.

Wreszcie furia Harry'ego przebiła się przez szok i wbiła w niego z pełnym pędem.

Zrobił krok przed siebie i zobaczył, że Snape zaczyna się krztusić, bo magia uformowała parę ogromnych dłoni, które złapały go za gardło. Harry'emu wydawało się, że ktoś jeszcze się pojawił i przemawia teraz za niego, ale po chwili zorientował się, że nie, to naprawdę był po prostu jego własny głos, który dochodził z jego ust. Najwyraźniej magia uznała, że w tym konkretnym zadaniu nie potrzebował pomocy.

– Wiedziałeś – powiedział głos. – A mimo to i tak dałeś mu tę książkę, a kiedy dałem ci szansę powiedzenia mi prawdy o przymuszeniu, tej nocy, kiedy Draco przypadkiem o niej wspomniał, okłamałeś mnie. Celowo. Z premedytacją. – Harry czuł, jak jego furia wzrasta i zdawał sobie sprawę, jak łatwo byłoby w tej chwili zabić, a tym razem przynajmniej wiedziałby też _dlaczego_ by zabił. – A ty użyłeś przymuszenia i w dodatku użyłeś go na _nim_. Czy do ciebie w ogóle dociera, jak wiele on dla mnie znaczy?

Twarz Snape'a zaczynała robić się sina. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu, bo przecież te dłonie nie trzymały go aż tak długo, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że tu chodzi przede wszystkim o nacisk, a nie na czas.

Jego furia zadrżała. Jego magia szeptała wokół niego. Tak łatwo byłoby go w tej chwili zabić, tak łatwo...

Ale to tylko przyniosłoby mu więcej bólu, a Harry już wystarczająco tej nocy cierpiał, zwłaszcza, że maska człowieka, któremu wydawało mu się, że mógł zaufać, opadła, odsłaniając twarz zdrajcy, a zaufanie rozpadło się na kawałki, roztrzaskując w nicość.

Otworzył swoją dłoń, starając się wykonać ten sam ruch obiema rękami, żeby pokazać swojej magii co powinna zrobić i palce na gardle Snape'a go puściły. Snape po prostu opadł bezwładnie na podłogę i przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu. Następnie Fawkes opuścił ramię Harry'ego i podleciał do niego, płacząc na sińce. Harry wiedział, że ten przeżyje.

A wtedy ból obezwładnił furię i jego magia wyła po prostu wokół niego, wydając z siebie wrzask oszalałej, rannej bestii.

– A ja ci ufałem – szepnął, po czym odwrócił się i uciekł.

* * *

Wypadł przez drzwi szkoły, szlochając, ale bez większych problemów łapiąc oddech. Jego magia zdawała się wydawać z siebie dość hałasów za ich obu, zamiatając okolicę wokół niego, wznosząc się niczym potężne skrzydła ponad jego głową, które pojawiły się jak tylko znalazł się na otwartej przestrzeni, wyjąc statecznie, dźwiękiem, który mógłby z siebie wydawać wilkołak w żałobie.

Harry ruszył chwiejnie w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, prawdopodobnie obierając podobną trasę co pod koniec drugiego roku, gdy jego magia w podobny sposób wyrwała mu się spod kontroli i pulsowała wokół niego. Tym razem jednak nie dotarł równie daleko. Opadł na kolana i płakał, podczas gdy jego magia wokół falowała, śpiewając i wyjąc.

Coś zaśpiewało w odpowiedzi.

Harry otarł szybko łzy dłonią i odchylił głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się czarnemu niebu. Księżyc zniknął za chmurą. Nawet gwiazdy wydawały się jakieś przytłumione. Ciemność, która znajdowała się pomiędzy gwiazdami, teraz pulsowała, migotała i trzęsła się, a Harry coraz wyraźniej słyszał pieśń mrocznej magii, sięgającej ku niemu ochoczo.

 _Chodź z nami. Jedź z nami. Cóż cię może jeszcze przed tym powstrzymywać? Poznasz radość braku ograniczeń, a oni przecież i tak już cię nigdy nie przyjmą do siebie z powrotem, te wszystkie stworzenia, które z taką chęcią żyją pośród murów i limitów. Chodź._

Harry zadrżał, objął się rękami i pochylił głowę. Wiedział, że jeśli stanie się częścią mrocznej muzyki, to nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się martwić o to, że kogoś jeszcze skrzywdzi. Wciąż będzie mogło do tego dojść, ale wtedy nie będzie się tym przejmował. Albo straci swoją magię, przebywając pośród potężnych fal otaczającej go mocy, stanie się jednym z tą rzeką, wiatrem i pieśnią.

Uciekłby oskarżeniom o morderstwo.

Uciekłby od świadomości, że Snape go okłamał, że znowu może ufać tylko jednej osobie, że bezpieczne miejsce, w którym miał nadzieję odpocząć, przepadło niczym dom w czasie powodzi.

Tak naprawdę tego nie chciał, między innymi przez tą część jego, która mówiła mu, że powinien żyć dla dobra wojny i skupić się na tym, żeby już więcej nie popełnić swoich błędów. Ale to nie było aż tak silne jak część, która pragnęła ucieczki, jakiejkolwiek ucieczki, przed tym, czego dopiero co się dowiedział.

Poczuł, jak mroczna magia ląduje obok niego i kroczy w jego stronę. Harry spojrzał. Przybrała formę potężnego, czarnego wilka, z jego własnymi, zielonymi oczami, oznaczonego srebrną błyskawicą na czole. Warknął na niego i zatańczył przednimi łapami, zapraszając go, po czym odchylił łeb tak, żeby wciąż mógł patrzeć na niebo. Harry wstał, dygocząc, i zrobił krok przed siebie. Jeśli się z nim uda, to nigdy więcej nie będzie mu zimno, bo zapomni czym jest ciepło.

Fawkes pojawił się ponad nim w kuli ognia, śpiewając głośno i z protestem. Wilk zawył, kiedy światło padło na niego i zrobił niemrawo krok do tyłu, kucając, jakby był gotów rzucić się na feniksa.

Harry odzyskał swoją poczytalność po raz drugi tego wieczoru. A może po raz trzeci, skoro stracił ją już dwukrotnie? Myślał o tym i o innych, równie nieważnych sprawach, kiedy się odwrócił i ruszył biegiem w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu.

Jego magia podskakiwała obok niego, zaskoczona, ale wciąż trzymając się blisko. Fawkes leciał ponad nim, śpiewając. Harry czuł, jak magiczne stworzenia, którym zwykle przeszkadzałby swoją obecnością, uciekają przed nimi, nie chcąc wchodzić w drogę komuś, komu towarzyszył najpotężniejszy sprzymierzeniec Światła i mroczna furia.

Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z ruchu obok niego i obrócił głowę. Sunął obok niego trzygłowy wąż, z wszystkimi trzema głowami zwróconymi ku niemu. Widłowąż.

– _Przyszedłeś nas wreszcie uwolnić?_ – brzmiało ich podekscytowane powitanie. – _Powiedzieliśmy ci, żebyś wrócił do nas, kiedy usłyszysz śpiew. Chcieliśmy, żebyś go posłuchał._

Oddech Harry'ego urwał się w szlochu, a on sam się zatrzymał. Od wielu miesięcy nie pamiętał tej części spotkania w lesie, ale teraz wspomnienie zapłonęło w jego umyśle, hardo i klarownie, niczym podpalona partytura. Kiwnął powoli głową. Jego magia zatańczyła obok niego, spoglądając to na niego, to na węża.

– _Chodź_ – rozkazał mu radośnie widłowąż, po czym wślizgnął się w głąb lasu. Harry ruszył za nim, potykając się od czasu do czasu o dziury w poszyciu. Nawet przy świetle pochodzącym z piór Fawkesa, które zrobiło się jaśniejsze, gdy ten wylądował na ramieniu Harry'ego, pod grubymi konarami wciąż było tak ciemno, jakby się znajdowali pod jeziorem.

Wreszcie dotarli do wzgórza, na którym spotkał się z widłowężami ostatniej jesieni. Były zebrane teraz w półkolu, a kiedy go zobaczyły, podniosły głowy i zasyczały głęboko.

– _Zniszcz naszą sieć_ – powiedziały te, które go prowadziły, obracając się i spoglądając na Harry'ego. Wszystkie trzy głowy syczały jako jedna, przez co ich wężomowa nabierała echa – porównywalnie, choć ze znacznie mniejszy efektem, do falującego głosu Wielu. – _Została upleciona z pieśni, z muzyki Światła, którą słyszymy, ale której nie jesteśmy w stanie śpiewać. Nauczymy cię mrocznej muzyki, jak jej słuchać, ale się jej nie poddawać. Widłowęże były kiedyś wspaniałymi pieśniarzami. Z twoją pomocą znowu będziemy się mogli nimi stać._

– Dobrze – powiedział po prostu Harry, niepewny nawet tego, na co on właściwie się zgadza, ale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to odciągnie jego myśli od powodu, przed który w ogóle się tu znalazł, więc przyklęknął, żeby pozwolić swojemu ciału odpocząć, podczas gdy jego umysł będzie zajęty.

Zobaczył ich sieć niemal od razu, była grubsza od tej Wielu i rozchodziła się na wiele, lśniących nitek, które owijały się luźno wokół każdego widłowęża, tak że były w stanie złapać wszystkie trzy głowy na każdym wężu – albo dwie, w przypadkach, w których dwie pozostałe głowy widłowęża odgryzły tę w stanie krytycznym. Harry sięgnął ku nim i ułożył swoją magię ostrożnie wokół sieci. Posłuchała się go, wyraźnie teraz bardziej zaniepokojona niż rozżalona, niepewna tego, co on właściwie planuje.

Fawkes zaczął śpiewać.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu, kiedy widłowęże odpowiedziały na to sykliwym nuceniem, zmieniając się w pozbawioną rytmu muzykę, która brzmiała, jakby ktoś obijał suchy groch wewnątrz bębna. Dwie pieśni zmieszały się, płynąc obok siebie i wchodząc do jego uszu w dwóch oddzielnych strumieniach. Jednym była chaotyczna symfonia mrocznej muzyki, którą już znał.

Druga była potężna i rześka, choć z cichymi nutami furii. Harry podejrzewał, że to musiała być pieśń magii Światła, która w tej chwili była wściekła na to, że Voldemort ją wykiwał i szykowała się do odwetu na nim.

Ruszył ścieżką pieśni Fawkesa. Nie dało się tego inaczej opisać. Feniks był związany z nim dzięki ich ustanowionemu połączeniu, oraz ze Światłem poprzez swój głos, więc Harry mógł podążyć za tym łańcuchem, zakotwiczonym w trzech miejscach, aż nie znalazł się pośród ryczącej, złotej rzeki, śpiewającej, kiedy wpadała do morza, kiedy słońce i księżyc wstawały, pojawiały się w pełnej krasie i zachodziły. Harry pomyślał, że to musi być pieśń światów, tworzona przez ruch świateł na niebie. Gwiazdy też śpiewały, ale głosami zbyt wysokimi i zimnymi, żeby można było z nich skorzystać. Feniks śpiewał w tej chwili przede wszystkim do słońca, a księżyc mógł się przysłużyć jako kolejny śpiewak, ponieważ zbierał światło słońca i odbijał je z powrotem.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele stworzeń śpiewało na tym świecie, jak wiele jeszcze nie usłyszał.

Niewielki, złoty strumyk przyłączał się do wielkiej rzeki i Harry bez problemu go zauważył, nie dlatego, że on tam w ogóle był, ale dlatego, że był skażony. Sieć rozciągała się przez jego środek niczym tama, sączyły się z niej czarne pasma. Harry zmarszczył nos. To była skorumpowana magia Światła. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, działał w pośpiechu, zebrał kilka splątanych sieci, oplótł je wokół paru badyli, posklejał wszystko mchem i upuścił całość na strumyk.

Łagodnie zanurzył rękę w strumieniu i podniósł tamę, po czym zaczął, kawałek po kawałku, odkładać jej części na brzeg. Wyczuwał, że w miarę jak to robi, sieć na widłowężach stopniowo się rozpada, a sama muzyka Światła mu w tym pomagała, bo strumyk chciał być wolny i móc płynąć swobodnie. Harry wybierał i wyciągał, zbierał i układał, aż wreszcie kawałek po kawałku, czarne pasma zniknęły ze złota. Strumyk zaświergotał na niego i zaśpiewał niczym drozd o świcie.

Miał wrażenie, że podczas gdy on pracował nad muzyką Światła, widłowęże dotknęły muzyki Mroku. Pokazywały mu ją, rozbierając ją na kawałki i odsłaniając przed nim wzory, które biegły pod pozornym chaosem. To właśnie chaos sprawiał, że mrocznej muzyce tak ciężko się było oprzeć. Wydawała się wiecznie niezmienną dzikością i tak długo, jak tak będzie, ludzki umysł po prostu w niej przepadnie, zaintrygowany pomysłem, że już żadna z jego chwil nie będzie taka sama jak inna. Istniały w tym jednak pewne wzorce, niektóre nuty się powtarzały, inne pojawiały się i uciekały ze zmienną częstotliwością, ale jak już je poznał, to mógł zacząć słuchać tej muzyki bez strachu.

Jego bezróżdżkowa magia się z nim zgodziła.

Harry czuł, jak jego magia studiuje wiedzę o mrocznej muzyce, zaintrygowana, zaimponowana i ukojona myślą, że wreszcie ją zrozumieli. Kiedy widłowęże śpiewały i uczyły go, chór za chórem, wers za wersem, jego magia też się tego nauczyła. Kiedy Harry wstał, zabierając ze sobą materiał, który wybrał z dna strumienia, wszystko trzymając w jednej ręce, jego magia zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do tego, że teraz wszystkie manualne zajęcia będą musieli wykonywać tylko jedną dłonią i uznała, że może to jednak nie jest aż takie złe. Kiedy Fawkes śpiewał, jego magia szturchnęła więź między nim i feniksem, akceptując ją, po czym zwinęła się znowu w jego ciele, niczym niespokojny kot, któremu wreszcie udało się wrócić do domu.

Harry śpiewał, pracował i uczył się, nie pozwalając sobie przyjąć do wiadomości powrotu swojej magii, póki już dłużej nie mógł tego od siebie odepchnąć. Wówczas otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że widłowęże ślizgają się swobodnie wokół niego, Fawkes właśnie kończył pieśń, siedząc na jego ramieniu, a jego bezróżdżkowa magia była znowu spętana w granicach jego ciała, jako część niego, tracąc swoją wolną wolę na rzecz podziwu wobec wiedzy i świadomości, że jest _jego_ magią.

– _Dziękujemy_ – powiedziały widłowęże. – _Dziękujemy. Nie będziemy teraz atakować innych ludzi. Mamy z powrotem naszą pieśń. Tylko tego chcieliśmy. A teraz możesz już iść spać, maleńki, bo wreszcie udało ci się wrócić._

Harry chciał zaprotestować, że wcale nie potrzebuje iść spać – póki nie spróbował wstać i nie przewrócił się, a Fawkes dziabnął go w ucho tak mocno, że aż pociekła mu krew. Wtedy zadecydował, że może jednak potrzebuje.

Zwinął się na środku polany, widłowęże owinęły się wokół niego w leniwej, ciepłej gromadzie, a on odpłynął w sen na muzyce, która brzmiała jakby ktoś obijał suchy groch we wnętrzu bębna i nie pozwalała mu myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, co mu się przydarzyło tej nocy letniego przesilenia.

 _Bez względu na to, co by się ze mną nie działo, zawsze będę_ vatesem. _Przynajmniej tyle._


	80. Nazwij to przymuszeniem, nazwij to

No dobra, więc ten rozdział ma potencjalnie okropny cliffhanger. Jeśli chcecie go uniknąć, po prostu przerwijcie czytanie po zdaniu "Harry był zmęczony", a jutro przeczytacie resztę, razem z następnym rozdziałem. Ta część tych dziesięciu rozdziałów to część, która lubię nazywać "Harry jest Nieracjonalny". Jego nieracjonalność _ma_ swoje wytłumaczenie, co zostanie wyjaśnione jeszcze w tym rozdziale, ale jest na tyle potężna, że mam wrażenie, że zasługuje na własne ostrzeżenie.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty piąty:** **Nazwij to przymuszeniem, nazwij to szaleństwem**

Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi. Wyglądało na to, że jego przymuszenie nie było tak skuteczne jak oczekiwał. Harry wybiegł z Hogwartu w środku nocy i zasnął w Zakazanym Lesie, co Albus zobaczył, kiedy skupił swój wzrok na sęku w pniu drzewa.

Być może powinien być cierpliwy. Ostatecznie, jeśli zaaplikuje w nim przymuszenie zbyt mocno, to Harry z pewnością je wyczuje. Musi trzymać lejce lekko i luźno, póki ich nie ściągnie i nie zatrzyma Harry'ego na jego ścieżce ku zagładzie.

Intuicja jednak drażniła go pod powiekami, podpowiadając, że nie zostało mu już wiele czasu. Tak, może uda mu się złapać Harry'ego w ostrożnie skonstruowaną pułapkę, a kłótnia chłopca z Severusem – Albus aż w swoim gabinecie wyczuł echa wściekłej, mrocznej magii – sugerowały, że wszystko działa jak należy. Tym niemniej, uczniowie opuszczą szkołę w przeciągu kilku następnych dni, a Harry nie będzie miał wymówki, żeby tu pozostać, skoro nie chciał przebywać w pobliżu Severusa. Wyjedzie gdzieś, zostawiając Albusa, w najlepszym wypadku, z niespokojną świadomością, że jego przymuszenie wciąż gdzieś w nim działa, ale nie wiedzącego jak, ani czemu.

Nie, będzie musiał podjąć się ryzyka. Przynajmniej Fawkes teraz spał, podobnie jak Harry, a łatwiej jest pozostawić po sobie odcisk na śpiącym umyśle, niż rozbudzonym. Albus zebrał jeszcze trochę swojego daru i wyrzucił go z siebie w potężnej, gęstej mgle, która opadła na śpiącego pośród wydłowęży chłopca.

Harry spiął się i zaczął mamrotać ze strachem, ale na szczęście zapadł z powrotem w sen. Albus dalej go obserwował. Nacisnął tak mocno, jak tylko śmiał. Teraz pozostało mu czekać i zobaczyć, czy jego plan odniesie skutek, czy też tylko przyniesie mu frustrację, czy Harry uratuje ten świat, czy też go pogrąży.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał długo czekać.

* * *

Harry obudził się, czując, że coś go dziobie. Usiadł powoli, wychodząc z założenia, że to był Fawkes, póki nie zauważył feniksa, siedzącego niedaleko na gałęzi, z głową ułożoną pod skrzydłem. Harry zmarszczył brwi i rozglądał się, póki nie zauważył bladego brzucha unoszącej się obok niego płomykówki. Harry poprawił ostrożnie okulary, po czym podniósł lewe ramię, żeby sowa miała na czym wylądować.

Pazury nacięły mu jego nagą skórę i po ramieniu popłynęły cienkie strużki krwi. Harry podejrzewał, że naprawdę powinien niebawem udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby ktoś opatrzył mu te i inne rany. W tej chwili jednak miał za wiele na głowie.

Rozwinął list, powoli i niezgrabnie, i skrzywił się, kiedy rozpoznał charakter pisma.

 _Nie będę się przejmował powitaniami. Nie mamy na nie czasu, a ty i tak uznasz je za nieszczere._

 _Moje starsze rodzeństwo nie jest bezsilne bez naszego pana. Planują odciąć łeb żmii i patrzeć, jak jej cielsko wije się w bezsilnych konwulsjach. Czy chcesz pójść razem ze mną i ochronić węża, czy wolisz usłyszeć o tym później? Z przyjemnością złożę ci osobiście napisany raport z mojej wycieczki do ministerstwa. Planuję się tam udać wcześnie, żeby zobaczyć jak inni się bawią. Daj mi znać, jeśli chcesz się zabrać ze mną. Znam dwa miejsca wolne od osłon anty–aportacyjnych._

 _Wciąż grając w grę,_

 _Evan Rosier_

Harry potarł twarz listem, starając się zetrzeć z siebie zaspanie i mdłości, które chciały go zaatakować, jak tylko przypomniał sobie o zdradzie Snape'a. Jeśli osądzać z pozycji księżyca, wciąż pozostało kilka godzin do świtu. Nie spał długo. Nie chciał tracić czasu na rozwiązywanie łamigłówek, wysłanych mu przez śmierciożercę, który i tak pewnie był szalony.

Coś jednak w jego doborze słów zawisło mu w umyśle, łaskocząc go. To było czarodziejskie powiedzenie, a nie jeden z cytatów z poezji.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie. Kiedyś pojawił się spisek, mający na celu zamordowanie ślizgońskiego dyrektora Hogwartu, w którym użyto takich samych słów. Atak ostatecznie zakończył się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ skrytobójcy nie byli w stanie przedostać się do dyrektora przez ściany osłon.

 _Odciąć łeb żmii i patrzeć, jak jej cielsko wije się..._

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i usłyszał, jak jego gardło chrypie podczas wciągania zaskoczonego wdechu. Potrząsnął znowu listem i zagapił się na niego.

Tak, Rosier wspomniał o ministerstwie.

 _Scrimgeour. Oni chcą zaatakować Scrimgeoura._

Harry wstał, zamyślony odsyłając od siebie płomykówkę, która wzbiła się w powietrze ze zirytowanym pohukiwaniem. Jakimś cudem wydawało mu się, że śmierciożercy nie spróbują wykonać własnych posunięć, podczas gdy Voldemort będzie musiał pozostać w ukryciu, lecząc się, co było głupie. Oczywiście, że mieli jakieś plany, pewnie wydał im odpowiednie rozkazy jeszcze przed swoim powrotem. No i oczywiście, że ktoś taki jak Karkarow był na tyle przebiegły i zajmował wśród śmierciożerców na tyle wysokie stanowisko, że mógł ich zmusić do ruszenia się, nawet jeśli pozostali woleli poczekać.

 _Chcą dokonać zamachu na ministra. Oczywiście, że tak. Cóż za odważne posunięcie, co za deklaracja potęgi! A kraj będzie się wił i miotał, niczym wąż pozbawiony łba._

Harry rzucił list na ziemię, wygrzebał się spomiędzy widłowęży i ruszył biegiem przez las w kierunku granicy osłon. Wciąż nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru aportować się, przebywając w ich obrębie, bo nie chciał wydrzeć dziury w najważniejszej ochronie, jaką mieli przeciw Voldemortowi. Mógł się jednak aportować poza nimi, co zaniesie go do ministerstwa i pozwoli w porę ostrzec Scrimgeoura. Harry'emu wydawało się, że względnie dokładnie pamięta szary pokój, do którego zaciągnęła go Sfora. To pomieszczenie nie miało wtedy osłon anty–aportacyjnych, chociaż mogli to naprawić od czasu rozwiązania Sfory.

Niech i tak będzie. Teraz, kiedy już odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją magią, Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżyje nawet odbicie się od osłon bez rozszczepienia.

 _Prawdopodobnie._

Odepchnął od siebie niewielki warkot niepokoju, który rozległ się w tyle jego umysłu. Zachowa się przy życiu, och tak, musi, ponieważ tu się toczy wojna, a on, dzięki treningowi od matki wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Ale miał zamiar też ochronić życia innych. Zawalił testy na cmentarzu, ale jego porażki zaczęły się znacznie wcześniej. Nie domyślił się, że to Karkarow musiał powalić aurorów i zablokować sieć fiuu tamtej nocy, kiedy zaatakowano ministerstwo, chociaż powinien był. Nie utrzymał Syriusza przy życiu, chociaż powinien był.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Scrimgeourowi zginąć.

Dotarł do granicy osłon i zwolnił raptownie, kiedy zauważył, że ktoś tam stoi w świetle _Lumos_. Zagapił się, kiedy rozpoznał ciemne oczy i szalony uśmiech. Evan Rosier pokłonił mu się.

– Czyli jednak zabierzesz się ze mną do ministerstwa? – zawołał wesoło.

Harry obnażył zęby, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jego determinacja biegła na samym skraju furii, więc nie chciał zobaczyć śmierciożercy tak szybko po tym, co się wydarzyło zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz. Wybieram się tam, ale mam zamiar aportować się do miejsca, o którym _sam_ wiem.

Rosier go wyśmiał.

– Nie chodziło mi o to, że miałbym cię zabrać aportacją _łączoną_ , Harry... mogę ci mówić Harry?

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry szorstko i zamknął oczy, usiłując przypomnieć sobie dokładne rozmiary, kształt i kolor tego małego, pustego pokoju.

– Mógłbym ci po prostu podać opis miejsca, a ty sam byś się tam aportował – ciągnął Rosier płynnie, przerywając wspomnienia Harry'ego. – Jeden z nich to prawie już nieużywany pokoik, połączony z prywatnym gabinetem ministra. Ma cztery, szare ściany, a na środku stoi stół, przykręcony do podłogi tak, że nie da się go ruszyć. Powietrze tam pachnie krwią, bo raz pocięli tam na kawałki jednorożca i od tego czasu nie byli w stanie pozbyć się tego smrodu. Widzisz go?

Tak, Harry widział, znacznie wyraźniej od dziesięciomiesięcznego wspomnienia, które usiłował sobie przywołać. Przez chwilę rozważał, co jest dla niego ważniejsze, zaufanie Rosierowi, czy dostanie się do ministerstwa na czas.

Głos jego matki odezwał się w jego głowie, przeganiając wszelkie wątpliwości. _Czasami będziesz musiał zawierać sojusze ze swoimi wrogami. Możesz im zaufać, że będą dbać o własne interesy, więc lepiej, żebyś wiedział, na czym im zależy. Kiedy ich cele i twoje się rozejdą, to możesz ich zostawić za sobą. Nie ma w tym żadnego wstydu. Jeśli chcą się postawić twojemu bratu, to są źli i nie mają żadnego honoru do stracenia._

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym, trzymając się mocno obrazu pod powiekami, aportował.

Czuł się, jakby ktoś go wcisnął do tuby, a potem zaczął powoli go z niej wyciskać. Harry już wcześniej się aportował, nawet z Londynu do Szkocji, ale wtedy znał oba miejsca, zarówno to, które opuścił, jak i to, w którym się pojawił, bardzo dobrze, w dodatku napędzała go furia na Dumbledore'a. Teraz celował w miejsce, którego nie znał za dobrze i niemal czuł, jak jego magia miota się wokół niego, z niepokojem wypatrując dla niego jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby bezpiecznie wylądować, szukając pokoju, który pasował do obrazu w jego głowie.

A potem znalazł się na miejscu. Smród okrutnie przelanej krwi jednorożca, tak znajomej z pierwszego roku w Zakazanym Lesie, uderzył go w nos, więc Harry otworzył oczy i odkrył, że znalazł się w opisywanym przez Rosiera pokoju. Wylądował zaledwie kilka cali od stołu. Momentalnie ruszył ku drzwiom, mimo, że w chwilę po sobie usłyszał kolejne pyknięcie, które prawdopodobnie ogłosiło przybycie Rosiera. Harry go zignorował. Skrzywdzi go, jeśli mężczyzna go zaatakuje, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Harry nie widział żadnego powodu do zachęcania go, albo zwracania na niego uwagi.

– Och, dobrze – powiedział Rosier. – Nikogo innego tu nie ma. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie. Pewnie skorzystali z tego drugiego.

Harry wiedział, gdzieś odlegle, że powinien był się wzdrygnąć, czy okazać _jakąkolwiek_ reakcję na informację o tym, że tu mogli przebywać śmierciożercy. Nie zrobił tego, nie tak naprawdę. Nawet myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu Bellatrix w tej chwili ledwie do denerwowała. Był zajęty rzucaniem kontrzaklęć na zamki w drzwiach, a potem przechodzeniem do znajdującego się obok gabinetu.

Był dobrze oświetlony, a kiedy Harry podszedł do obitego fotela, stojącego za biurkiem, to było wciąż ciepłe w dotyku. Oczywiście, przecież Scrimgeour musiał pracować do późna, inaczej śmierciożercy zaatakowaliby jego dom, gdziekolwiek by on nie był.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Rosiera.

– Co jeszcze wiesz o tym planie?

Rosier podniósł jedno ramię z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Tylko tyle, że szpieg miał wyciągnąć ministra z jego gabinetu, Harry. Coś tam o wskazaniu mu innych śmierciożerców, udających wiernych członków ministerstwa, jak Walden Macnair, no wiesz. – Rosier zaśmiał się. – Och, oczywiście, spotka się ze śmierciożercami. Po prostu nie tymi, których się spodziewa.

– Gdzie znajduje się to inne miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy się aportować? – zażądał Harry, uważając, że zdrajca pewnie właśnie tam zaprowadzi Scrimgeoura.

– Jeden z gabinetów na drugim piętrze, który Walden zabezpieczał dla nas, kawałek po kawałku – powiedział Rosier. – Ten, w którym jesteśmy teraz, jest na trzecim.

Harry znowu wybiegł przez drzwi. Czuł wibrujące nuty otaczających go osłon i to nie tylko takich, które powstrzymywały przed aportacją. Podejrzewał, że przynajmniej kilka z nich poderwało ludzi na alarm przez nieoczekiwanych gości, którzy pojawili się nagle w tym gabinecie. Po raz kolejny nie miał czasu, żeby się zatrzymać i tym zmartwić.

Za drzwiami gabinetu znalazł pusty korytarz, udekorowany śpiącymi portretami, ale jak tylko nim ruszył, ktoś wyszedł przez drzwi po jego lewej. Harry poderwał różdżkę i obrócił się, lekko przykucnięty, w pozycji bojowej, niemal rzucając klątwę, nim się zorientował, że to była tylko Tonks.

Zagapiła się na niego, podczas gdy jej włosy zmieniały się z niebieskich na różowe.

– Harry? – zapytała. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Witaj, dzieweczko – odezwał się zza niej Evan Rosier. – Założę się, że smakujesz jak jagódki.

Harry rzucił w Rosiera zaklęciem paraliżującym.

– To śmierciożerca – krzyknął na Tonks – śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, nie ruszaj go. – Następnie pobiegł w dół korytarza, szukając _jakichkolwiek_ oznaczeń, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajdują się jakieś schody albo wina. Wiedział, że powinien był to pamiętać – jego matka byłaby strasznie zawiedziona tym, że nie pamiętał – ale jego umysł rozważał w tej chwili setki rzeczy na raz i nie miał już po prostu miejsca na geografię ministerstwa.

Korytarz zakończył się drzwiami, które, po otwarciu, okazały się kryć za sobą klatkę schodową. Harry zbiegł w dół. Jedyne dźwięki, które odbijały się od ścian, to były jego własne kroki i dzięki oddech. Gdzieś odlegle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rana, którą zadał mu Voldemort, znowu się otworzyła.

 _Uparte cholerstwo_ , pomyślał, po czym otworzył drzwi u stóp kolejnych schodów, upewniając się, że znalazł się na drugim piętrze.

Odgłosy walki momentalnie go uspokoiły, jak i zaniepokoiły, więc rzucił się przed siebie, myśląc o możliwych strategicznych pozycjach w takim korytarzu, starając się ustalić, jak wiele śmierciożerców tu się mogło w ogóle pojawić i powtarzając sobie raz za razem, że te dźwięki oznaczają, że Scrimgeour jeszcze nie poległ, jeszcze żyje.

Wszedł ostro w zakręt i zobaczył barykadę, ułożoną z biurek aurorów, które pamiętał z czasów swoich odwiedzin, kiedy Scrimgeour był jeszcze szefem biura aurorów. Klątwy i zaklęcia przecinały bez przerwy powietrze, celując ze środka na prawo, gdzie Harry zobaczył niewielką grupę zajadle walczących, zdyszanych aurorów.

Pośród atakujących ich śmierciożerców znajdowali się Fenrir Greyback, Walden Macnair, Karkarow i kilku przysadzistych mężczyzn, których Harry nie rozpoznawał. Siódmy mężczyzna leżał w bezruchu na podłodze. Harry nie miał czasu, żeby sprawdzić, czy to był śmierciożerca, czy auror.

Co go _obchodziło_ to był fakt, że atakujący znajdowali się w dobrej odległości od broniących się – jeden z aurorów wzniósł osłonę, która, choć nie mogła odbijać wszystkich zaklęć, wciąż zmuszała śmierciożerców do trzymania się od nich na dystans dobrych dwunastu stóp – w dodatku znajdowali się za osłoną swoich biurek. Bez względu na zaklęcia, jakie Harry postanowi wykorzystać w tej walce, śmierciożercy mieli marne szanse na skrzywdzenie Scrimgeoura i jego sojuszników.

Jego magia warknęła radośnie, a może to był po prostu on. Harry ruszył przed siebie i wycelował różdżką.

– _Exculpo!_ – syknął, tym razem używając innej intonacji od tej, którą wykorzystał na Voldemorcie. Zaklęcie wezbrało w nim i wyleciało, wciąż nieznane i podniecone w swojej nieznajomości.

Fioletowe światło uderzyło jednego z nieznanych mu śmierciożerców w nogę i ta noga nagle przestała istnieć. Ten zawył i zachwiał się, po czym opadł ciężko na podłogę, uderzając z hukiem głową o jedno z biurek. Harry uznał, że przynajmniej o niego nie musi się w tej chwili martwić.

Karkarow obrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył go. Jego oczy momentalnie się przymrużyły.

– Greyback. Avery. Macnair. Brać go. Ja zabiję ministra. – Obrócił się znowu, by stawić czoło Scrimgeourowi, podczas gdy pozostała trójka zaczęła agresywnie pozbywać się biurek ze swojej drogi, żeby jak najszybciej dostać się do Harry'ego.

Harry skorzystał z okazji, żeby przyjrzeć się aurorom. Dwóch z nich było rannych, ale pozostali wyglądali dobrze. Scrimgeour wyglądał wyjątkowo rześko, a Harry zobaczył, jak jego żółte oczy wbijają się w Karkarowa, jakby był w stanie wyczuć od niego największe skupisko mrocznej magii.

A potem Harry miał własne zmartwienia na głowie, ponieważ prowadzący atakującą go trójkę śmierciożerca – obcy mu, więc to musiał być Avery – już niemal go dopadł, wzywając klątwę wybuchającą, która pewnie skrzywdzi Harry'ego, jeśli tylko go sięgnie.

Jeśli tylko go sięgnie.

Harry przetoczył się na bok i schował za jednym z biurek. Był na tyle niewielki, że mu się udało, zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że ma szczęście, że akurat trafił na biurko, które nie miało nic pod spodem. Skulił się za nim i usłyszał jak Greyback warczy, a Macnair odpowiada na zadane przez Avery'ego pytanie, klnąc przy tym szpetnie. Najwyraźniej stracili go na jedną, cenną chwilę z oczu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że to był dziki uśmiech.

 _Zawsze korzystaj z tego, co masz pod ręką. Tego mnie nauczyła._

Prawą dłonią wykonał gest w kierunku biurka i zaintonował niewerbalne zaklęcie lewitacyjne. Osłaniające go biurko wzniosło się w powietrze, obracając się powoli. Avery ryknął z tryumfem, kiedy go zauważył.

Harry puścił mu oczko, uśmiechnął się, po czym miotnął w nich biurkiem tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

Greyback odskoczył z drogi ze zręcznością wilkołaka, a Macnair wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy, które byłoby w stanie utrzymać napór znacznie większych ciężarów od zwykłego biurka. Avery, zaskoczony i idący w kierunku Harry'ego, nie miał tyle szczęścia. Biurko uderzyło go z całym pędem w twarz i tors, odrzucając go do tyłu i posyłając go na ścianę. Harry przyciągnął do siebie biurko z powrotem, tak żeby to nie zmiażdżyło mu nóg, obrócił je i tym razem rzucił nim w tył głowy Karkarowa.

Macnair jednak przewidział jego plan, bo zawołał " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " i przejął kontrolę nad biurkiem. Następnie odesłał je z powrotem w Harry'ego.

Zaklęcie tarczy Harry'ego odbiło od niego biurko bez problemu, uderzając w jednego z pozostałych na tyle mocno, że połamało sobie nogi. Harry stał, patrząc w dół. Papiery wysypywały się z biurka, nie można było ich wykorzystać jako pocisków, ale może przydadzą się do odwrócenia uwagi, jeśli poderwie je swoją magią i zmusi do lotu wokół wszystkich...

Wtedy zauważył Fenrira Greybacka, przykucniętego w korytarzu obok niego i warczącego. Już się podrywał na nogi, więc Harry musiał przelać całą swoją siłę w to zaklęcie tarczy. Niewiele zaklęć mogło zadziałać na wilkołaka, nawet w jego ludzkiej formie, więc będzie musiał się chwilę nad tym zastanowić.

– Heej, psinko, psinko, psinko! – odezwał się ktoś śpiewnie zza nich obu.

Harry zagapił się, a Greyback obrócił się w miejscu. Rosier stał obok drzwi, machając różdżką w dłoni i cmokając językiem.

– Patrzcie no, jaki dobry chłopiec! No chodź do mnie, szczeniaczku, no chodź, dostaniesz nagrodę – zawołał i podniósł coś, co dla Harry'ego wyglądało jak cukierek w kształcie kości.

Rosier znał swojego przeciwnika. Greyback zawył w nieskończonej furii, wskoczył na pobliskie biurko i rzucił się na Rosiera. Rosier odskoczył w bok ze śmiechem i podpalił Greybacka.

Harry obrócił się, uważając, że bez względu na to, kto nie wygra tej walki, to tylko mu się przysłuży. Rozejrzał się szybko za Macnairem, używając swojej magii do podniesienia papierów...

I zobaczył, jak Macnair przesuwa się lekko w bok, starając się znaleźć w zasięgu osłony, która ochrania aurorów. Karkarow wciąż znajdował się przed nim, przerzucając się klątwami z ministrem. Scrimgeour zdawał się w pełni pochłonięty walką i Harry wątpił, żeby zauważył Macnaira w porę. Jego aurorzy go obserwowali.

Harry krzyknął ostrzeżenie, ale jego głos utonął pod krzykiem Macnaira:

– _Sanguinolentus!_

Klątwa krwawego cięcia była czerwona, sycząca i bulgocząca. Harry zobaczył, jak ta wylatuje z końca różdżki Macnaira i leci w kierunku ramienia Scrimgeoura niczym wściekła gwiazda. Harry wyrzucił rękę przed siebie i spróbował przejąć kontrolę nad klątwą i odrzucić ją w bok, bo widział jak Voldemort to robił, ale podejrzewał, że zawiódł, albo po prostu nie wiedział, jak ta zdolność w ogóle ma działać, bo zaklęcie nawet się nie zachwiało na swojej drodze.

Scrimgeour zginie.

A potem ktoś nagle skoczył między nim i klątwą, przyjmując ją na własne ramię. Opadł momentalnie, krwawiąc obficie, ale Harry i tak zdążył zauważyć jego czerwone włosy.

 _Percy._

Macnair wydał z siebie bezsłowny wrzask frustracji, Harry tak samo, a Scrimgeour wyrzucił z siebie ryk wojenny. Zmusił Karkarowa do wycofania się, rzucając mu klątwę wybuchającą pod nogi i eksplodując podłogę, na której ten stał, obrócił się na swojej kulawej nodze, przykucnął nad Percym i wycelował różdżką w Macnaira. Harry widział, jak w jego oczach płonie żądza mordu. To byłoby takie proste w chwili, w której jego podopieczny właśnie wykrwawiał się na śmierć.

Zamiast tego pozostał aurorem i jedyne zaklęcie, które rzucił w Macnaira, powalając go, było:

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

Macnair padł na podłogę. Harry obrócił się, żeby stawić czoła Karkarowowi, ale ten już uciekał. Greyback i Rosier zniknęli z pola widzenia, a ostatni, nieznany mu śmierciożerca, który przybył tu z Karkarowem, wciąż leżał bezwładnie obok tego, którego Harry pozbawił nogi.

– Feverfew, Mallory, brać go – powiedział Scrimgeour, racjonalny jak zawsze, po czym pochylił się nad Percym.

Harry podbiegł do nich czym prędzej, ignorując spojrzenia, które rzucili mu aurorzy Feverfew i Mallory, kiedy się z nimi minął. Może i uznają, że to dziwne, że się tu znalazł, może nawet uważają za jeszcze dziwniejsze, że nie ruszył z nimi na łowy, ale Harry znał swoje obowiązki. Karkarow był tylko jednym człowiekiem do złapania.

Życie Percy'ego było znacznie od niego ważniejsze.

Harry obszedł biurko i przyklęknął przy Scrimgeourze. Minister, z twarzą bladą, ale kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu, uciskał ranę na ramieniu Percy'ego, starając się powstrzymać krwawienie. Bez skutku. Harry wiedział, że przy _Sanguinolentusie_ to było niemożliwe do zrobienia. Rana po prostu będzie krwawić bez końca, opierając się wszelkim naciskom czy tamowaniu, póki pacjent nie umrze.

Opierała się również większość magii leczącej, a Harry znał tylko najbardziej podstawowe zaklęcia. Wiedział jednak co innego może w tym momencie zadziałać.

Zamknął oczy. _Fawkes?_ Po raz pierwszy spróbował wezwać do siebie feniksa. _Fawkes, potrzebuję cię teraz!_

Feniks pojawił się ponad nim w kuli ognia i wydając z siebie zaskoczony skrzek, zupełnie jakby Harry obudził go z głębokiego snu. Zamachał skrzydłami i opadł na ramię Harry'ego, kiedy ten wystawił je dla niego, po czym momentalnie zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

Jego oczy wezbrały od łez i opadły na ranę. Scrimgeour zabrał swoje dłonie w milczeniu, żeby nie przeszkadzać w leczeniu. Harry przez chwilę nie miał nawet odwagi oddychać, po czym zamknął oczy, kiedy zorientował się, że krwawienie powoli ustaje. Klątwa krwawego cięcia niemal kosztowała Percy'ego ramię, ale zaleczy się, nawet jeśli długo to potrwa, dzięki łzom feniksa. Percy będzie musiał spędzić trochę czasu w infirmerii ministerstwa, albo w świętym Mungu z powodu utraconej krwi, ale i tak wszystko skończy się znacznie lepiej niż mogło.

Harry poczuł, jak Scrimgeour dotyka jego ramienia. Zamrugał, otwierając oczy i spojrzał na ministra.

– Ty też jesteś ranny – powiedział Scrimgeour, nie akcentując żadnego ze słów w żaden sposób, wbijając wzrok w pierś Harry'ego.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w dół. Jego szaty znajdowały się w kompletnym nieładzie, a jego koszulka pod spodem była przesiąknięta krwią. Odciągnął powoli materiał od rany na ramieniu i skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że brzegi ugryzienia zrobiły się czarne i zaczęły śmierdzieć. _Pewnie Voldemort miał na zębach jakąś truciznę._

Przypomniał sobie nagle, że Fawkes wcześniej bez przerwy płakał na ranę i choć ta się zamknęła i niemal przestała boleć, to się nie zaleczyła.

– Jaka klątwa ci to zrobiła? – zapytał Scrimgeour, dzieląc uwagę pomiędzy Harry'ego i Percy'ego. Łzy Fawkesa płynęły już wolniej. Scrimgeour otarł krew z rany, odsłaniając długą, poszarpaną bliznę, ciągnącą się wokół ramienia i piersi Percy'ego niczym lina. W jego oczach było teraz pełno emocji, nadziei, dumy i strachu, kiedy tak patrzył na tego młodego człowieka, który niemal zginął, ratując mu życie. Harry odwrócił uprzejmie wzrok, pozwalając im na ich prywatny moment.

– To nie klątwa – odpowiedział po chwili. – Voldemort mnie ugryzł.

Odwrócił wzrok akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Scrimgeour podskakuje, jakby porażony piorunem, tak samo jak reszta aurorów, stojących wokół nich pośród biurek. Harry wywrócił oczami. _To tylko imię. Dopiero to, co im teraz powiem, powinno ich zszokować... a może i nie, przecież przed chwilą przeżyli atak śmierciożerców._

– Voldemort powrócił – powiedział cicho. – Wskrzesił się z pomocą mrocznego rytuału przesilenia letniego...

– Nie ma żadnych mrocznych rytuałów, które można wykonać w letnie przesilenie – przerwała mu jakaś wysoka aurorka. Wyglądała, jakby wciąż było gotowa do walki.

Harry wywrócił na nią oczami.

– W porządku, no to był to _skorumpowany_ rytuał letniego przesilenia. – Poczuł, jak oddech mu przyspiesza, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to. Nie pozwoli się kierować swoim emocjom, nie zacznie zachowywać się jak dziecko na oczach ministra. I tak suchość jego tonu wyprowadziła ich nieco z równowagi. – Semantyka była w tamtym momencie naprawdę moim najmniejszym problemem, bo kiedy do tego doszło, byłem przywiązany do ołtarza, znajdującego się na samym środku cmentarza.

– Mów dalej. – Oczy Scrimgeoura były przymrużone, chłonące otaczające ich światło i wszystkie informacje. To były oczy kogoś, kto szykował się na wojnę.

Harry opisał rytuał tak konkretnie jak tylko mógł, mówiąc o wszystkich detalach planów Voldemorta, o tym, że w tej chwili jest niegroźny przez wzgląd na nagłą utratę pamięci, ale to prawdopodobnie nie potrwa już długo. W samym środku historii wrócili aurorzy Feverfew i Mallory, ciągnąca za sobą Tonks, żeby zaraportować, że zgubili Karkarowa i nigdzie nie byli w stanie znaleźć śladu po Greybacku i Rosierze. Avery, Macnair i dwójka przysadzistych śmierciożerców będą ich jedynymi więźniami, ponieważ zdradziecki członek ministerstwa, który przyprowadził tutaj Scrimgeoura, zginął w pierwszej wymianie klątw.

Harry ostrzegł ich przed dwoma nieosłoniętymi pokojami.

– Zajmę się tym – powiedział Scrimgeour.

Kiedy Harry tak mu się przyglądał, to niemal mógł się odprężyć. _Naprawdę się tym zajmie. Jestem dumny z tego, że mam takiego człowieka po swojej stronie od samego początku wojny z Voldemortem._ Sama myśl o tym, jak Knot by się wszystkim niesprawnie zajął, sprawiła, że przeszły go dreszcze.

Akurat ten moment Percy wybrał, żeby jęknąć i otworzyć oczy, a jego mina, kiedy zorientował się, że zarówno on, jak i Scrimgeour, wciąż żyją, tylko dopełniła zadowolenie Harry'ego.

 _Tak wiele odwagi i dobroci można znaleźć w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych miejscach_ , pomyślał, przyglądając się momentowi, w którym Scrimgeour poddawał Percy'ego jakiemuś kolejnemu, milczącemu testowi. _O tym właśnie musimy pamiętać, kiedy się będziemy wybierać na tę wojnę. To nas właśnie zaprowadzi z powrotem do pokoju._

Ignorował, w miarę możliwości, fakt, że Fawkes płakał na ranę po ugryzieniu i tylko zdołał ją z powrotem zamknąć, ale nie był w stanie załagodzić jej czerni i smrodu.

* * *

Harry szedł ze zmęczeniem w kierunku zamku już drugi raz tej nocy, Fawkes ciążył mu na ramieniu. _Przynajmniej tym razem nie ciągnę za sobą martwego ciała_ , pomyślał Harry. Podejrzewał, że powinien to liczyć jako poprawę sytuacji.

Skręcił za ostatni zakręt na swojej drodze i zobaczył, że Snape na niego czeka.

Harry warknął. Jego magia gotowała się wokół niego przez chwilę, póki jej nie uspokoił. Nie będzie tym razem starał się ją ograniczyć tylko do swojego ciała, nie była też już zagrożeniem, które mogło niespodziewanie zaatakować kogoś, ale nie chciał udusić Snape'a, czy miotnąć nim o ścianę. Ten człowiek go zdradził. To oznaczało, że nie zasługiwał nawet na to, żeby Harry poświęcił mu uwagę.

Ruszył, żeby go ominąć, ale Snape odezwał się, jakby wydawało mu się, że ma jakiekolwiek prawo do zademonstrowania jakiejś troski.

– Gdzieś ty był?

Harry go zignorował i tylko odsunął się od niego dalej. Snape stał w bezruchu. Harry uznał to za znak, że nie spróbuje go dotknąć, więc był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy Snape pociągnął raz nosem, po czym sięgnął w dół i odsunął gwałtownie na bok jego szaty i koszulkę – już sztywną od krwi.

– Co to jest? – szepnął Snape, przyglądając się ranie po ugryzieniu.

– Nie twoja sprawa. – Harry pochylił głowę i odsunął się od niego z szarpnięciem. – Może ty idź po prostu spać, co, Snape? Dowiesz się o wszystkim rano, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Madam Pomfrey zechce ci powiedzieć coś o czyjejś ranie. Właśnie się do niej wybieram. Dobrej _nocy_ , Snape – dodał, kiedy Snape się nie ruszył.

– Gdzieś ty był? – zażądał ponownie.

– Nie. Powiem. Ci. – _Może po tym, jak mu odciąłem dopływ krwi do mózgu, teraz ciężko mu się myśli i potrzebuje przypomnienia._

– Ale mi chyba już powiesz? – To był głos Dracona, który wyszedł zza Snape'a z różdżką, na końcu której świeciło _Lumos_ , rywalizujące z odległym blaskiem świtu na horyzoncie. Coś było jednak z nim nie tak, ponieważ jego twarz była spięta i blada, a jego głos był zachrypnięty z wściekłości. Harry podniósł brwi. _Jest na mnie zły? Czemu? Przecież Snape musiał mu powiedzieć, czemu wcześniej uciekłem, a przecież wróciłem już i nic mi nie jest._

– Udałem się do ministerstwa – powiedział Harry. – Otrzymałem ostrzeżenie, że śmierciożercy spróbują dokonać zamachu na ministra. Poszedłem tam, żeby ich powstrzymać.

– Skąd otrzymałeś to ostrzeżenie? – Draco podchodził coraz bliżej i bliżej, a Harry stłamsił w sobie pokusę wycofania się przed nim. Wiedział, że nie zrobił niczego złego. Niby jak miałby? Ryzykował życiem, żeby uratować czyjeś inne i choć ostatecznie to nie on przyjął na siebie klątwę _Sanguinolentus_ , to jego pomoc zmieniła tor bitwy, w dodatku miał okazję ostrzec Scrimgeoura przed powrotem Mrocznego Pana. Harry uważał to za naprawdę dobrze wykonaną robotę.

– Rosier wysłał mi list...

– Zaufałeś słowu _śmierciożercy?_ – Draco wrzeszczał teraz, stojąc zaledwie kilka stóp od niego i to było naprawdę niepokojące, bo Harry wciąż nie pojmował, co on zrobił takiego złego. – Harry, czemu w imię Merlina nie wróciłeś tutaj, żeby zabrać mnie ze sobą? Albo McGonagall? Albo choćby _Dumbledore'a?_ Nie podniosłeś żadnego alarmu, nic, po prostu na ślepo rzuciłeś się na coś, co mogło być pułapką?

– Ale to nie była pułapka – powiedział Harry.

– Czyli ufasz Rosierowi? – Draco patrzył na niego, jakby miał zamiar zwyzywać go od kretynów, jeśli odpowie teraz tak.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale zaoferował mi opis jednego z dwóch pokojów w ministerstwie, które nie były osłonięte przeciw aportacji, więc...

– Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że aportowałeś się w miejsce znane _śmierciożercom?_ – Snape miał czelność przyłączyć się do tej kłótni, a był tak blady, że wyglądał, jakby był bliski pochorowania się. Harry łypnął na niego z pogardą, pod którą ukrył ból. _Czego on chce? Przecież mu na mnie nie zależy, tyle przynajmniej jest jasne, więc po co jeszcze usiłuje wtrącać swój wielki nochal w moje sprawy?_

– Dociera – wypalił Harry. – Ale to był wybór między siedzeniem na dupie, a ratowaniem ministra...

– Przecież mogłeś tam _zginąć_ – powiedział Draco, łapiąc go za lewy nadgarstek w cichym przypomnieniu o tym, co jeszcze mogłoby mu się przytrafić, gdyby śmierciożercy go złapali. – Merlinie, Harry, czy ty nigdy nie myślisz? – Złość już zniknęła z jego głosu, pozostawiając chłodny zawód, który bolał jeszcze bardziej. – Porwano cię, to nie była twoja wina, oczywiście, ale potem sam, z premedytacją, _po raz kolejny_ wystawiłeś swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo. A teraz jeszcze to. – Kiwnął w kierunku rany po ukąszeniu, znajdującej się na szczycie mięśnia kapturowego na barku Harry'ego. – W ogóle nie widziałeś się tego wieczora z Madam Pomfrey. – Zerknął na światło zalewające niebo na wschodzie. – Tej nocy.

– Byłem zajęty – powiedział Harry.

– Niby czym? – Draco pochylił się w kierunku jego twarzy. – Ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jak się o ciebie martwiłem? Przeszukałem cały zamek, najpierw cię czułem, a potem nagle nigdzie cię nie było...

– Wyzwoliłem widłowęże – powiedział Harry, tak, żeby mógł się skoncentrować na odpowiadaniu na pytania, a nie tym, co zrobił Draconowi.

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Harry – powiedział. – Merlinie. Nikt nie każe ci już dzisiaj zaczynać tej wojny.

– Ale pierwszy atak w tej właśnie wojnie nadszedł właśnie dzisiaj – powiedział Harry. Usiłował zrozumieć, naprawdę, ale ich zmartwienia dotyczyły kompletnie innych spraw niż jego. Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że skrzywdził Dracona i nie chciał, żeby więcej do tego doszło. Ale Draco mówił, jakby Harry naprawdę powinien znaleźć wtedy trochę czasu, żeby wrócić do zamku i porozmawiać z nim o tym, a Harry był przekonany, że Draco by go wtedy nie puścił do ministerstwa, podobnie jak McGonagall i Snape mu na to nie pozwolili tej nocy, w której Rosier i Greyback zaatakowali więzienie. Czy Draco nie pojmował, że teraz, kiedy Voldemort powrócił, wszystko będzie musiało się _zmienić_ , że Harry będzie musiał walczyć z tym złem za każdym razem, kiedy ono się pojawi? – Przecież tego sobie nie zaplanowałem.

Draco zaskoczył go, obejmując go ramieniem i przechylając głowę, żeby szepnąć mu do ucha.

– Harry, jesteś ranny i wykończony, wydaje mi się, że nie miałeś nawet czasu zapłakać nad stratą Dragonsbane'a i dopiero co pokłóciłeś się ze Snape'em. _Musisz_ trochę odpocząć, albo się załamiesz. – Draco zawahał się na chwilę, po czym dodał: – Może i załamanie emocjonalne nawet wyszłoby ci w tej chwili na dobre, ale wiem, że póki tu będziesz, to sobie na to nie pozwolisz. Pojedź ze mną do rezydencji na wakacje. Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko i naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, że mój ojciec się od ciebie odwróci.

– _Oczywiście_ , że to zrobi. – To był kolejny pewnik, którego Harry się uchwycił, nawet jeśli wysunął się on niczym góra lodowa spomiędzy mgły. – A tego naprawdę nie chcę ryzykować, Draco. Proszę.

Draco pokręcił powoli głową.

– Twoją drugą, najlepszą opcją był Snape, a teraz nawet on odpadł. Gdzie ty chcesz się podziać na wakacje, Harry?

– Nie wiem. – Harry nacisnął na ramię, które go obejmowało. – Potem się nad tym zastanowię. Obiecuję. Zastanowię się. – Czuł, jak łzy wzbierają mu pod powiekami, co było alarmujące, bo przecież jeszcze półtora godziny temu był taki pewny siebie. Draco prawdopodobnie miał rację, naprawdę potrzebował trochę czasu, spędzonego w miejscu, w którym mógłby odpocząć po tej burzy. Nie sądził jednak, przynajmniej w tym momencie, że zniósłby intymność, jaka narodziłaby się ze spędzenia ośmiu tygodni z Draconem. Jeśli już, to miałby niesłychane poczucie winy za każdym razem, kiedy aportowałby się na pole walki, nie zabierając ze sobą Dracona – a za każdym razem, kiedy by to zrobił, to szalałby ze zmartwienia o Dracona, który ze swoją empatią mógłby zebrać na polu walki znacznie więcej innego rodzaju ran. Musiało istnieć jakieś rozwiązanie, które nie było Sanktuarium, nie było rezydencją Malfoyów i nie było Snape'em, choć Harry nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie.

Draco westchnął na niego.

– Odprowadzę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział. – I zostanę tam z tobą. Przecież to nie tak, że mamy jutro lekcje.

Odwrócił się, żeby poprowadzić Harry'ego dalej korytarzem. Snape ruszył za nimi, zrównując z nimi krok. Kiedy znaleźli się zaledwie kilka kroków od wrót, prowadzących do hali wejściowej, Snape odchrząknął.

– Harry...

– Przestań. – Harry nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. – Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

* * *

Harry był zmęczony.

Był zmęczony, ale nie chciał spać. Leżał na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym i gapił się w sufit. Miał oczy zamknięte tak długo, że oszukał Madam Pomfrey, która zaaplikowała jego ranie kilka zaklęć antyjadowych, opisując jego stan zszokowanymi krzyknięciami, a nawet rozważała podanie mu wywaru nasennego, póki Harry nie przekonał jej, że już sam zapadł w głęboki sen. Draco pozostał przy nim, tak jak obiecał, ale sam też niewiele odpoczął tej nocy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim głowa nie opadła mu na skrzyżowane ręce i nie zasnął na stojącym obok łóżka Harry'ego krześle.

W międzyczasie umysł Harry'ego nieustannie biegł po torze myśli, który zdawał się wybiegać z samoistnie powstałej mgły w jego głowie, ale jego myśli i tak pozostawały przejrzyste i wyraźne.

 _Nie przestaną na mnie naciskać. Snape się zachowuje, jakby się spodziewał, że mu wybaczę. Jeśli pozostanę w Hogwarcie, to pewnie tak zrobię, bo właśnie taki jestem słaby, a on zawsze będzie się wtrącał, ilekroć spróbuję zrobić coś dla wojny._

 _Narcyza też będzie naciskać, tak samo jak Draco, jeśli udam się do rezydencji Malfoyów. Nie obchodzi mnie, co on myśli o Lucjuszu. Jeśli już coś, to ten pewnie uzna, że utrata ręki mnie zniekształca._ Harry ostrożnie ułożył swój przecięty nadgarstek. Nie pokazał go w ogóle Madam Pomfrey, ku wielkiemu zgorszeniu Dracona. Był wyjątkowo wyrozumiały względem tego, dlaczego Harry pragnął się ukryć z tą raną, ale w dość oczywisty sposób okazywał, że wolałby, żeby Harry pokazał to komuś jeszcze. Harry miał wrażenie, że i temu się w końcu ugnie, jeśli Draco będzie naciskał na niego w chwilach mentalnego wycieńczenia. A to przecież skończy się katastrofą, nie tylko w kwestii Lucjusza, ale też jego innych sojuszników. Wśród starych, mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodzin istniało wiele uprzedzeń dotyczących ludzi brzydkich, zniekształconych, czy złamanych. Czarodzieje ze sztuczną nogą i okiem, jak Moody, czy kulejący, jak Scrimgeour, byli mile widziani – ale tylko pośród świetlistych. Mroczni czystokrwiści woleli udawać, że tego rodzaju szkody wśród nich nie następują, w ten sam sposób, w jaki udają, że rozwody, ponowne małżeństwa, albo potężni czarodzieje i czarownice, urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach, to jest coś co nie istnieje.

 _I nie mogę się udać do Sanktuarium, bez względu na to, co by Fawkes nie myślał na ten temat_ , podsumował Harry. _Oni też będą mnie naciskać i nie pozwolą mi wyjść, kiedy tylko będę chciał. Peter mi nawet pisał, że Sanktuarium otaczają cienie i iluzje, więc jeśli to jest prawda, to pewnie nie mógłbym tego zrobić, nawet jakbym się uparł. W dodatku wieści docierałyby do mnie ze znacznym opóźnieniem. Nie mogę się w tej chwili znaleźć tak daleko od czarodziejskiego świata._

Potrzebował miejsca, w którym będzie mógł paść i powoli zacząć się leczyć. Tyle było dla niego oczywiste. Potrzebował również miejsca, w którym ludzie nie będą na niego naciskać, żeby przyśpieszyć jego psychiczne załamanie, nie będą na niego naciskać, żeby je przedłużyć, jak ono już nastanie i z którego będzie mógł się wyrwać do walki, ilekroć otrzyma wizję, czy ostrzeżenie od swoich sojuszników. W gruncie rzeczy, potrzebował miejsca, w którym ludzie nie będą mieli pojęcia, kim on tak naprawdę jest.

Jego ciało spięło się, a jego oddech przyśpieszył.

 _Lily._

Myśl zdawała się w pierwszej chwili szalona, ale kiedy spróbował ją od siebie odgonić, to zawróciła i unosiła się przed jego umysłem, żądając, żeby przynajmniej ją rozważył.

 _Nie zna mnie. Nie ma pojęcia, kim jestem. Labirynt mi o tym powiedział. Nie zobaczy niczego, czego sam jej nie pokażę. Nie zauważy nawet, że nie mam lewej dłoni. Nie zwróci uwagi na moje emocjonalne załamania. Mógłbym wybuchnąć przed nią płaczem, a ona będzie miała to gdzieś. Pewnie wręcz powie mi, że mam przestać się mazać i wrócić na pole walki, jak strażnik, na którego mnie wychowała._

Im dłużej Harry o tym myślał, tym więcej powodów mu się podsuwało, jakby mgła wypuszczała je kolejno z siebie, aż nie zaczęły mu zalewać gęsto umysłu.

 _Jeśli będę potrzebny w walce, to nie spróbuje mnie powstrzymać. Rozumiem, czemu Draco się zmartwił, naprawdę, ale też nie spodziewałem się tego, że będzie oczekiwał, że będę za każdym razem przylatywał do niego. A przecież_ będzie _się upierał, że powinniśmy razem ruszać na pole walki, albo żaden z nas. Jeśli on zginie..._

Przez chwilę musiał przestać myśleć. Dreszcz, jaki przeszył jego ciało na samą myśl, był gotów go złamać, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

 _Nie mogę do tego dopuścić._

 _No i jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, kolejna przewaga, której nie zyskam nigdzie indziej. Muszę odzyskać siły i pewność siebie. Doznałem zbyt wielu porażek na cmentarzu. Muszę znaleźć jakieś testy, z którymi jestem w stanie sobie poradzić. Lily wystawi mnie na próby, które już wiem, że mogę zdać, ponieważ już kiedyś oparłem się jej próbom złamania mnie._

Jego umysł wzburzył się, przesunął i przez chwilę wszystko zdawało się być do góry nogami. Czy jemu już _do końca_ odbiło, że w ogóle to rozważa? Zgłupiał do reszty, czy co? Powinien udać się razem z Draconem do rezydencji Malfoyów. Prestiż, który może stracić w oczach Lucjusza, to nic w porównaniu do szkód, jakie może wyrządzić mu matka...

Potem jednak mgła wróciła, czy raczej odsłoniła więcej myśli, i Harry pokręcił głową.

 _Nie odbiło mi, ale pewnie pozostali będą tak uważać. Potrzebuję okresu spokoju, podczas którego nikomu nie będzie na mnie_ zależało _, nikt nie będzie wiedział, kim jestem naprawdę, a Labirynt zapewnił mnie, że ona spełnia oba te warunki. Jest jedynym, rozsądnym kandydatem. Jeśli udam się do Ogrodu czy Obsydianu, czy innego domu moich sojuszników, to może nie otrzymam takiego poziomu troski, jak w rezydencji Malfoyów, ale i tak będą na mnie naciskać. W dodatku Snape może odwołać się do swoich praw jako mojego opiekuna i zabrać mnie od nich, jeśli naprawdę się uprze. Jeśli jednak z własnej woli wrócę do swoich rodziców, to nie będzie w stanie niczego zrobić._

Potem przypomniał sobie kolejny fakt, który sprawił, że wszystko ułożyło się w idealną całość.

 _James wciąż kocha Lily. To oznacza, że będzie po mojej stronie, jeśli powiem mu, że naprawdę chcę się z nią pogodzić. Będzie chciał mieć zarówno swoją żonę, jak i swojego syna w tym samym domu. Widziałem to przecież na plaży wczoraj rano._ Przez krótką chwilę Harry poczuł się niesłychanie stary, zmęczony i odmieniony, że to wszystko miało miejsce w przeciągu zaledwie jednej doby, ale potem światło pewności powróciło. _Jeśli moi rodzice staną za mną murem, to Snape nie będzie miał szans, bez względu na to, czy jest moim legalnym opiekunem, czy nie, a Draco obiecał, że nie skrzywdzi żadnego z nich, ani nie będzie rozmawiał z nikim o czymkolwiek, co mi powiedzieli, więc on też mi się nie postawi._

Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy cały pomysł zaczął się osadzać na dobre w jego umyśle. Wiele osób odbierze to jako oznakę szaleństwa – sam przecież jeszcze przed chwilą uważał, że te myśli są szalone i nie należą do jego umysłu – ale widział teraz przed sobą prostą ścieżkę. Zrobi to po to, żeby wyzdrowieć, żeby mieć osiem tygodni, w czasie których pogodzi się z tym, co się stało, bez niepotrzebnych nacisków z zewnątrz.

Stworzył iluzję samego siebie, leżącego w łóżku, po czym wymknął się, w poszukiwaniu pergaminu i atramentu. Musiał napisać dwa listy.

* * *

W swoim gabinecie Albus wzniósł toast ogniu, powietrzu i samemu sobie.

To był niezwykle ciężki taniec, który strasznie go wymęczył, bo zmagał się głównie z silną wolą chłopca, ale mgła przemknęła się przez pęknięcia w emocjonalnym wycieńczeniu Harry'ego i jego niepewności. Przymuszenie zadziałało.


	81. Harry i Lily

Ten rozdział właśnie zmusił mnie do kompletnego przepisania głównego założenia, jakiego miałam wobec piątej części tej historii, "Wiatru, który trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami". Zmienił go w trakcie pisania, co jest naprawdę imponującym osiągnięciem jak na rozdział, który miał tylko JEDNĄ rzecz do wykonania. Teraz, przez tę zmianę, ta rzecz została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty szósty:** **Harry i Lily**

– _Panie Potter._

Harry podskoczył. Ze wszystkich ludzi, których spodziewał się spotkać na drodze powrotnej do skrzydła szpitalnego – listy już zostały bezpiecznie napisane i wysłane do jego rodziców – McGonagall nie była jednym z nich. Odwrócił się i zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy, po drodze sprawdzając, czy urok na jego lewej dłoni wciąż jest na swoim miejscu.

– Pani profesor – przywitał ją, pochylając głowę. – Czy coś się stało?

– Tak – powiedziała McGonagall. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie doceniał wcześniej, jak strasznie groźnie ta kobieta potrafi wyglądać. Jej spojrzenie nie było tak lodowate co Snape'a, ale zawierało głęboki, osobisty zawód, na widok którego Harry musiał zacząć zwalczać w sobie pokusę skulenia się. Wiedział, że robi co tylko może, ostatnie, co mu zostało. To jednak sprawi, że wiele osób będzie zawiedzionych jego decyzją, zwłaszcza, jeśli sami będą uważać, że lepiej od niego wiedzą, jak mu pomóc. – Zdaje pan sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że Madam Pomfrey nie chciała pana wypuścić ze skrzydła szpitalnego jeszcze przynajmniej przez kilka dni.

Harry zamrugał. Nie usłyszał tego osobiście od Madam Pomfrey, chociaż, żeby już być kompletnie fair, pewnie po prostu umknęło mu to w natłoku wszystkiego, co powiedziała zeszłej nocy. Kręciło mu się też już lekko w głowie z braku snu, co mogło też tłumaczyć brak skojarzenia.

– Ale nic mi nie jest, pani profesor – powiedział i zaoferował jej uśmiech, którego w żaden sposób nie musiał poprawiać nawet żadnym urokiem. Czuł się znacznie spokojniej od chwili podjęcia swojej decyzji.

– To nie jest prawda – powiedziała McGonagall. – Panie Potter, zapomina pan, że jestem animagiem. – Przymrużyła na niego oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie wygląda, czając się przy mysiej dziurze. – Czuję od pana smród, którego nie powinno tu być. – Sięgnęła i wykonała niemal ten sam gest co Snape, odsuwając na bok jego szatę i koszulkę, żeby przyjrzeć się jego ranie po ugryzieniu.

Harry zerknął w dół, gotów wyjaśnić zapach czymś, czym go nasmarowała Madam Pomfrey. Zamarł jednak i zagapił się, kiedy zobaczył czerń, wyzierającą znowu z rany. Z tego, co mu było wiadomo, nie powinno do tego dojść. Zaklęcia antyjadowe powinny być w stanie zająć się wszystkim, poza może oddechem nundu.

– Proszę ze mną, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall i złapała go za jego lewe przedramię, na szczęście ponad urokiem. Harry pomyślał, że naprawdę będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do przewidywania, kiedy ludzie chcą to zrobić, po czym poprawił pozycję swojej ręki. – Skoro nie można panu ufać, że pan o siebie zadba, to osobiście odprowadzę pana z powrotem do Madam Pomfrey.

Harry wiedział, że protest na nic się nie zda, więc ruszył za nią w ciszy. Jego listy i tak już zostały wysłane. Zorganizował wszystko tak, żeby wreszcie wrócić do równowagi. Zirytowana pani profesor to było nic w porównaniu z tym, z czym się zmierzył zeszłej nocy, czy z czym będzie musiał się zmierzyć, kiedy znowu spotka się z Lily.

Przeszedł go dreszcz i Harry zorientował się, że się boi.

 _No, przy Voldemorcie też się bałem i zawaliłem testy. Tym razem muszę się upewnić, że je wszystkie zdam._

McGonagall dotrzymała słowa, odprowadzając go prosto z powrotem do łóżka. Jego iluzja się rozwiała, ale Harry zauważył, że i tak okazała się niepotrzebna; Draco się nie obudził. Musiał naprawdę głęboko zasnąć, skoro jego empatia nie obudziła go, kiedy Harry się od niego odsunął. Poza tym, empatia i tak zaraportowałaby mu szczęśliwe emocje, bo zmartwienia Harry'ego zostały przykryte spokojem.

 _Tak go właśnie oszukam_ , pomyślał Harry, pozwalając McGonagall ułożyć dla niego poduszki i zawołać Madam Pomfrey. _Po prostu pokażę mu swoje prawdziwe emocje. Nie dowie się, aż nie będzie za późno, że nie cieszę się dlatego, że wybieram się do rezydencji Malfoyów, ale dlatego, że wracam do domu._

 _Dom._

To słowo brzmiało cudownie i osiadło w jego umyśle z przyjemnym ciężarem. Oczywiście, że powinien się cieszyć z tego, że wraca do domu. Jego umysł wciąż się od czasu do czasu szarpał i wyrywał, podsuwając mu myśli, że ten plan jest szalony, ale wreszcie nauczył się rozpoznawać w tym szaleństwo, które dotknęło go podczas walki z Voldemortem. Był pewien, że jest poczytalny. Był pewien, że robi co tylko w jego mocy, żeby wrócić do zdrowia. Przecież wyłącznie prawdziwa desperacja sprowokowałaby go do wezwania swojej matki z powrotem do siebie, co oznaczało, że teraz powoduje nim prawdziwa desperacja, że naprawdę jej _potrzebuje_.

Madam Pomfrey przyszła, krzątając się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który zniknął, kiedy zobaczyła ranę Harry'ego. Wskazała na nią swoją różdżką i wciągnęła raptownie powietrze, kiedy uniosła się z niej czarna, wirująca mgła.

– Co to jest? – zażądała McGonagall, mrużąc oczy na mgłę. Harry był rad, że o to zapytała. Nie chciał teraz ściągać na siebie dodatkowej uwagi. Trzymał dłoń złożoną na podołku i przyglądał się jej, oddychając tak głęboko i spokojnie, jak tylko zdołał się do tego zmusić.

– Ugryzienie zostało zakażone zmiennym jadem – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, której głos w pierwszej chwili był obojętny, ale zaczął przyśpieszać w miarę, jak narastało jej zmartwienie. – Z początku to _była_ trucizna, ale teraz stała się mroczną klątwą. Podejrzewam, że jeśli spróbuję znaleźć dla niej kontrzaklęcie, to w ugryzieniu pojawi się kolejna trucizna, tym razem o innym działaniu. I za każdym razem jad będzie się rozprzestrzeniał coraz szybciej.

Spojrzała surowo na Harry'ego.

– Mam kilka książek o zmiennych jadach, ale już dawno nie musiałam do nich zaglądać – powiedziała. – Póki co, ponieważ klątwa ma ten sam, powolny efekt, co oryginalna trucizna, to zostawię ją w spokoju. Potrzebuję przynajmniej jednego dnia, żeby sprawdzić moje książki, zanim nie spróbuję pana wyleczyć na dobre, a potem będzie pan musiał pozostać w łóżku przez przynajmniej cztery dni. W międzyczasie, panie Potter, proszę się _nie ruszać_ z łóżka. Pański poziom magii może się stać ofiarą dla tej klątwy w miarę jej postępowania, jeśli nie będzie pan spał i nie pozwoli sobie zdrowieć. – Jej wzrok zrobił się jeszcze bardziej surowy, jakby podejrzewała, że Harry wybrał się gdzieś tego ranka, ale i tak zawróciła i ruszyła ku tyłowi skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Przyniosę wam coś do jedzenia i picia, Harry – powiedziała McGonagall miękko, pochylając się nad nim. – Tak, żebyś nie miał _żadnych_ powodów do opuszczania skrzydła szpitalnego. – Jej spojrzenie było jeszcze gorsze od Madam Pomfrey, ale ponieważ Harry w dalszym ciągu milczał, nie próbując znaleźć żadnych wymówek do znalezienia się poza łóżkiem, odwróciła się i wyszła z kocią gracją.

Całe to zamieszanie obudziło Dracona, jak Harry podejrzewał, że się pewnie stanie, ale wyglądało na to, że ten nie słyszał niczego o zmiennym jadzie. Zamrugał i potarł oczy, po czym zmarszczył brwi na Harry'ego.

– Byłeś rano poza łóżkiem?

Harry ostrożnie odwrócił od niego wzrok, po czym wygładził swoje emocje, przepuszczając tylko pogodę ducha i szczęście. Draco niczego nie dowie się o nim ze swojej empatii, nie, jeśli Harry będzie miał pod tym względem coś do powiedzenia, ale może się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak, z jego posunięć.

– Byłem – przyznał Harry. – Musiał przemyśleć kilka spraw i dojść do pewnych wniosków. – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona, pozwalając sobie na radość z widoku ostrożnej ulgi, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy jego przyjaciela. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Draconowi nie przeszkadzało to, gdzie się uda na wakacje, żeby Draco nie był już na niego zły o tamten wypad do ministerstwa. Wyglądało też na to, że będzie miał przynajmniej pięć dni do ukojenia go. – Doszedłem do nich, no i, cóż, już nie jestem tak zły jak wcześniej.

– Dobrze – szepnął Draco, celowo łapiąc go za lewy nadgarstek. – To dobrze. – Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. – Harry, _naprawdę_ musimy porozmawiać o tym, co zrobiłeś źle w tym swoim wypadzie do ministerstwa zeszłej nocy.

Harry westchnął.

– Czyli naprawdę chciałeś, żebym się po ciebie wtedy wrócił?

– Jak mogłeś w ogóle _myśleć_ , że o tym żartowałem? – Draco brzmiał na wściekłego i skrzywdzonego. – _Oczywiście_ , że tak, Harry. Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze. Szukałem cię z paniką po całej szkole, przecież dopiero co sam przeszedłeś przez piekło. – Zamilkł znowu. – Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że masz wrażenie, że zaczynasz brać ode mnie za dużo. No, jeśli będziesz tak dalej uciekał do ministerstwa i narażał się niepotrzebnie na niebezpieczeństwo, to może stać się prawdą.

Harry instynktownie spróbował się od niego odsunąć. Draco w odpowiedzi odchylił się na swoim krześle i przyglądał się Harry'emu, póki ten nie miał wyjścia, jak chociaż na niego zerknąć. Draco wyglądał równie ponuro i zdeterminowanie, jak tego dnia, kiedy przekonał Harry'ego, że go kocha, tego dnia, kiedy uwolnili jednorożce.

– Nie powiem, że nie mogę w ten sposób żyć – powiedział Draco – ponieważ to w dość oczywisty sposób nie jest prawdą. Wciąż żyję, kiedy wracasz z tych swoich szalonych eskapad. Ale nie chcę w ten sposób żyć. To niesprawiedliwe wobec mnie, Harry, nie masz żadnych powodów, żeby to robić, zwłaszcza kiedy możesz się po prostu po mnie wrócić, wyjaśnić, czemu musisz się gdzieś udać, czy kiedy możemy razem ułożyć jakiś plan. – Przygryzł wargę. – Nie jesteś jedynym, który się martwi o to, że jego słowa będą brzmiały dziwnie. _Sam_ uważam, że to dziwnie brzmi. Ale nie wiem, jak inaczej o tym rozmawiać. – Ostrożnie przykrył kikut Harry'ego własną dłonią. – Nie robiłem do tej pory czegoś takiego, bo wiem, że nie lubisz, jak się ciebie do czegoś zmusza, ale jak tak dalej będziesz się beztrosko narażał na niebezpieczeństwo, to cię _zmuszę_ do pozostania w miejscu, Harry.

 _Szlag. W żaden sposób nie uda mi się do niego dotrzeć, jeśli spróbuję z nim porozmawiać o tym, że chcę wrócić na wakacje do domu. Muszę się kryć._

Harry opuścił głowę.

– Chyba nie spróbujesz rzucić na mnie przymuszenia? – zapytał.

– Nie – powiedział Draco. – Nie złamię też żadnej z obietnic, jakie ci dałem, na przykład nie będę się źle wyrażał o twojej matce. Ale wszystko inne wciąż jest w moim zasięgu, Harry. Wywary usypiające, zaklęcia paraliżujące, uroki – okłamywanie cię, jeśli będę musiał. Nie mogę ci na to dłużej pozwalać. Myślę, że powinieneś być tego świadomy, żebyś z własnej woli mógł podejmować właściwe wybory, dlatego właśnie ci o tym teraz mówię. Następnym razem po prostu rzucę na ciebie _Consopio_ , albo dorzucę ci trochę wywaru na sen do jedzenia i obudzisz się dopiero w rezydencji Malfoyów. – Pochylił się bliżej do Harry'ego. – _Bez_ tego uroku iluzyjnego – dodał.

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Muszę być ostrożniejszy niż mi się wydawało. On nie tylko nie puści mnie, jeśli powiem mu prawdę, muszę przede wszystkim upewnić, że nie domyśli się, że coś jest nie tak._

 _No cóż, w takim razie lepiej dać mu ostrożnie ułożoną w słowa obietnicę, niż potem cierpieć._

– W porządku, Draco – szepnął. – Ja... wygrałeś.

Draco podniósł brwi.

– Tak po prostu? Jakimś cudem, Harry – powiedział, przeciągając zgłoski – nie wydaje mi się, żeby udało mi się tylko kilkoma słowami odciągnąć cię od tych wszystkich twoich impulsywnych aktów heroizmu.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Ale rozumiem już, czego ode mnie chcesz i nie będę... nie będę cię winił, jeśli użyjesz na mnie zaklęć usypiających, czy paraliżujących, czy czegokolwiek w danym momencie nie uznasz za stosowne, _jeśli_ naprawdę będziesz uważał, że moje życie znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie. – Spojrzał surowo na Dracona. – Ale nie dla żadnego innego powodu.

Ulga, zalewająca oczy Dracona, była niemal bolesna w swojej intensywności. Pochylił głowę. Harry odwrócił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że Draco zrozumie, kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Nie chciał ryzykować ich więzi kłamstwem. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli powie prawdę, to może stracić jedyną, prawdziwą okazję do wyleczenia się i pomocy innym ludziom.

 _A moja matka zawsze uczyła mnie, żebym najpierw myślał o innych._

– Dziękuje, Harry – szepnął Draco, a potem McGonagall wróciła ze śniadaniem dla nich obu i surowym nakazem dla Harry'ego, że ten ma odpoczywać, więc Draco ma wracać do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, przez co nie mieli już więcej czasu na rozmowy, a Harry nie musiał już dłużej oszukiwać Dracona. Zjadł swoje jajka i kiełbaski, które McGonagall mu przyniosła, z głodem, który go zaskoczył, póki nie przypomniał sobie, że jego ostatni posiłek odbył się poprzedniego ranka na plaży, z Jamesem. Potem był zbyt zdenerwowany trzecim zadaniem, żeby cokolwiek zjeść w ciągu dnia.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że znowu się skrzywił. Connor.

 _On też będzie musiał zrozumieć._

* * *

Lily powoli wygładziła listy w jej dłoni i wydała z siebie krótki, przepełniony bólem oddech. Stała w kuchni, w domu, w Dolinie Godryka, w tym samym miejscu, w którym jej życie zmieniło się na zawsze półtora roku temu. Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno, ale nawet, jakby były tysiąc razy silniejsze, to ich blask nie byłby w stanie sięgnąć radości jej nastroju w tym momencie.

Najpierw przybył list od Dumbledore'a, w którym ten poinformował ją, że niebawem otrzyma dobre wieści i żeby przygotowała się do odwiedzenia Hogwartu. Potem przybył list od Harry'ego, w którym ten poinformował ją, że teraz, jak Voldemort powrócił, Harry uznał, że pora już wrócić do domu, żeby otrzymać nieco więcej treningu. Czy mogłaby pojawić się w szkole, żeby z nim porozmawiać? Chciałby jej najpierw zadać kilka pytań.

Czasami, _czasami_ , och, jak strasznie nienawidziła się za to, jej długa wiara chwiała się i niemal pękała podczas długich miesięcy, jakie przyszło jej tu spędzić w samotności, z wyjątkiem skrzatów domowych, które przydzielił jej Albus. Listy od Jamesa i Albusa ledwie służyły jako pocieszenie, kiedy nie otrzymywała żadnego słowa od swoich synów. Zaczynała myśleć, czasami, kiedy siedziała sama w ciszy, że może jednak popełniła gdzieś jakiś błąd w tym, jak wychowała Harry'ego i Connora.

Nie chciała o tym w ten sposób myśleć, ponieważ za daleko zawędrowała tą ścieżką, żeby się teraz przyznawać do błędu, _o ile_ się myliła.

Ale teraz jej wiara została odnowiona, mieniąc się w jej umyśle niczym diament, a jej serce wyleczyło się w jego promieniach.

 _Albus miał rację. Harry prędzej czy później wróci do domu. A jeśli spędzę z nim osiem tygodni sam na sam, albo tylko z nim i z Jamesem, to uda mi się naprawić wszelkie złe lekcje, których się nauczył w zewnętrznym świecie – powiem mu prawdę na temat jego samego i zmuszę do przyjęcia jej do wiadomości. Pomogę mu uniknąć jego losu, nie dam mu zostać Mrocznym Panem._

 _Wszystkie moje poświęcenia wreszcie doznają rekompensaty, wszystkie moje błędy zostaną wynagrodzone._

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Już od jakiegoś czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, że oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu znajdował się ktoś jeszcze i wiedział nawet, kto to był, ale czekał, bo chciał się upewnić, że nikt inny nie wejdzie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie, Draco był wciąż w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, Snape zorientował się, że odwiedzanie go to kiepski pomysł, a Madam Pomfrey była kompletnie pochłonięta szybkim odświeżaniem wiedzy na temat zmiennych jadów. Harry nie był w ogóle pewien, czy Connor w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z jego kondycji – Draco przyznał, że nie był w stanie go znaleźć poprzedniej nocy, więc pewnie wydaje mu się, że Harry gdzieś chodzi po szkole – dlatego też nie martwił się, że jego brat go nagle odwiedzi.

Harry usiadł wreszcie i kiwnął do Dumbledore'a.

– Proszę pana – powiedział. – Ufam, że wie pan już o tym, że napisałem do swojej matki?

Dumbledore zamrugał. Harry chwilę później też zamrugał. _Dlaczego wydawało mi się, że on o tym wie?_ Nie był pewien, ale to przekonanie tkwiło w jego głowie, niewzruszone i niezmienne, niczym fakt, że Lucjusz odwróci się od niego w chwili, w której zobaczy jego okaleczoną rękę.

– Ach, tak, wiem, Harry – powiedział dyrektor po chwili. – Jak już pewnie sam się domyśliłeś, nałożyłem na skrzydło szpitalne wariację zaklęcia, które chroni Hogwart przed mugolskimi oczami. Ktokolwiek, kto nie jest twoją matką, myślącą o tym, żeby cię odwiedzić, odkryje nagle, że musi się koniecznie zająć czymś innym i nie przyjdzie im do głowy zajrzeć tutaj, póki twoja rozmowa z Lily nie dobiegnie końca.

Harry odprężył się.

– To dobrze. Dziękuję panu. – Czuł, ponieważ nie był w stanie tego w sobie powstrzymać, nieprzyjemne łaskotanie, które przebiegło mu po plecach na myśl o przebywaniu sam na sam z Dumbledore'em, albo nawet z Lily, w pokoju, w którym nikt inny nie może go znaleźć, ale wciąż powtarzał sobie z uporem, że tak będzie najlepiej. To była cięższa droga, niż wybranie się do rezydencji Malfoyów, ale czy trudniejsze ścieżki nie okazywały się zwykle tymi właściwymi?

 _Tak_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo. _Negocjacje z magicznymi stworzeniami są cięższe od więzienia ich pod sieciami. Tworzenie jest cięższe od niszczenia. Wybaczenie jest cięższe niż bycie na kogoś złym do końca życia. Moje życie jest pełne ciężkich do przebycia ścieżek, jakbym się nie obrócił._

– Zostawię was samych na czas rozmowy – powiedział Dumbledore, ściągając uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem na siebie. – Wyraziła pragnienie porozmawiania z tobą bez żadnych świadków.

Harry kiwnął głową. Na to właśnie miał nadzieję, ale nie był pewny, czy ma prawo tego żądać.

– Dziękuję panu – powtórzył. Następnie nabrał głęboko tchu. Jego matka pewnie już tu była, inaczej Dumbledore nie rzuciłby zaklęcia. Oczywiście, ponieważ Lily nie miała już swojej magii, Harry nie byłby w stanie odróżnić jej osoby od kogokolwiek innego. – Jestem gotów, żeby się z nią zobaczyć.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. Harry pilnował, żeby jego twarz pozostawała spokojna, a postanowienie rezolutne. _Był_ na to gotów, bez względu na to, jakby wściekłe swędzenie, rozlegające się gdzieś w tyle jego głowy, nie twierdziło, że tak nie jest.

– Niech będzie, Harry – powiedział wreszcie Dumbledore, po czym podszedł do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. – W takim razie wpuszczę ją do środka.

Harry położył się z powrotem na swoich poduszkach i czekał. Jego rana bolała tylko trochę bardziej niż wcześniej; Madam Pomfrey miała rację, twierdząc, że póki nie spróbują walczyć z zalegająca w niej klątwą, to jad nie będzie się rozprzestrzeniał szybciej od zwykłej trucizny. Tak wiele słońca wpadało przez okna skrzydła szpitalnego. Przyglądał się mu i usłyszał odległą pieśń, tak czystą i niewinną, że przypomniała mu o Fawkesie, ale po chwili oddaliła się od niego i zamilkła.

– Witaj, Harry.

Harry nabrał tchu i spojrzał na swoją matkę.

Wyglądała znacznie bardziej krucho niż wtedy, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Nie trzymała żadnej, świecącej kuli tym razem, tylko cienki kawałek pergaminu. Harry uznał, że to pewnie musiał być list od niego. Podeszła do niego bez kuśtykania, a Harry był rad, widząc, że ukąszenie jego węża nie pozostawiło na niej śladów. Spojrzała mu spokojnie w oczy, zajmując krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział Draco.

– Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś mi zadać kilka pytań – szepnęła. – Cokolwiek, Harry. Skoro postanowiłeś wreszcie wrócić do domu, to jestem gotowa powiedzieć ci cokolwiek co tylko zechcesz, nie będę przed tobą niczego ukrywać.

Harry kiwnął sztywno głową. Powinien się cieszyć, słysząc jej deklarację, zwłaszcza, że miał zamiar jej zadać kilka wyjątkowo dociekliwych i osobistych pytań. Nie wiedział, czemu w gardle zaległa mu potężna gula, czemu musiałby wykrztusić każde słowo, czemu Lily, przyglądająca mu się z cierpliwymi, zaniepokojonymi oczami sprawiała, że wywracało mu się w żołądku.

Pieśń zamigotała mu w uszach. Harry potrząsnął głową, a jego gardło i głowa się nagle oczyściły, a żołądek uspokoił. Czemu on właściwie się przed chwilą czuł tak okropnie?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu w ogóle zgodziłaś się nas poświęcić – powiedział cicho. – Co przekonało cię, żebyś zostawiła Dolinę Godryka otwartą przed Voldemortem tej nocy, kiedy nas zaatakował? Czemu postanowiłaś poświęcić się sprawie wojennej w _ten_ konkretny sposób?

Lily zamrugała na niego, a jej usta otworzyły się na moment ze zdumienia. Następnie zaśmiała się ochryple.

– Muszę przyznać – powiedziała – nie spodziewałam się, że akurat o to mnie zapytasz.

– Znam trening, który mi zaoferowałaś – powiedział Harry. – Znam kryjącą się za nim filozofię. Chcę się dowiedzieć, skąd otrzymałaś tę filozofię. Czemu wydawało ci się, że to najlepsze wyjście?

Lily odchyliła się na krześle, kiwając głową. Zaplotła dłonie na swoim brzuchu.

– W porządku, Harry. Powiedziałam ci już kiedyś, nie wiedziałam niczego na temat magii aż do moich jedenastych urodzin. Pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny, tak, ale to nie był nawet ten rodzaj rodziny, której bawiło opowiadanie mi i Petunii głupot o świętym Mikołaju czy króliczku wielkanocnym. Moi rodzice byli bardzo roztropnymi ludźmi i nie tolerowali tego, co sami nazywali "przesądnymi bzdurami". Tym niemniej, wierzyli w rzeczy, które byli w stanie zobaczyć na własne oczy, więc musieli przyznać, że magia istnieje, kiedy ta została wykonana na ich oczach. Dlatego też bardzo cieszyli się z tego, że mają czarownicę w rodzinie, byli ze mnie strasznie dumni.

Lily przerwała, żeby nabrać tchu. Harry znowu odwrócił głowę. Nie był pewien, czemu, ale spodziewał się, że światło słoneczne będzie się koncentrowało na tym konkretnym oknie, aktywnie wypalając dziurę w kamieniu, zamiast po prostu potulnie na niego opadać.

– Moja siostra nie była z tego zadowolona – powiedziała miękko Lily. – Starałam się tym nie przejmować, ale wcześniej byłyśmy sobie naprawdę bliskie, więc jej zazdrość _strasznie_ bolała. Ciągle powtarzała, że to zupełnie, jakby wróżki mnie od niej kradły. Dlatego przyszłam do tego magicznego świata, gotowa w pełni zaakceptować ludzi, których tutaj spotkam, skoro okazało się, że straciłam siostrę w chwili, w której się dowiedziałam, że mam w sobie magię. Na miejscu jednak odkryłam, że znajduję się gdzieś pośrodku świata, w którym wszystko jest spolaryzowane i w którym nie będę w stanie znaleźć tego rodzaju szczęśliwej akceptacji, na którą miałam nadzieję. Voldemort dopiero zbierał siły – nie był niczym więcej jak plotką i imieniem, ale większość ludzi powyżej szesnastego roku życia wiedziała, że zbliża się wojna. Nawet my, pierwszoroczni, przeczuwaliśmy, że coś jest nie tak, że coś mrocznego płonie w powietrzu. W dodatku dowiedziałam się, że fakt, że pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny wciąż ma znaczenie, mimo, że trafiłam do Gryffindoru. Uczniowie, którzy chcieli wykazać się swoją tolerancją, głośno mnie powitali, nawet jeśli nie byli to tacy ludzie, z którymi bym się kiedykolwiek zaprzyjaźniła. Pozostali uczniowie patrzyli na mnie z wyższością, robili mi psikusy, wyzywali mnie, wszystko przez dziedzictwo, z którego istnienia nie zdawałam sobie nawet sprawy przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Byłam sama w świecie, którego nie rozumiałam i mimo, że starałam się uczyć wszystkiego i zadawałam różne pytania, to wciąż niewiele zmieniało. A kiedy zaczęła się wojna, większość ludzi nie chciała o niej rozmawiać, zupełnie, jakby to w jakiś sposób miało przyciągnąć ją bliżej do nich.

– Byłaś sama – powiedział Harry, bo było to uczucie dobrze znajome. Pieśń powróciła i musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Promienie słońca leżały na nim, ciężkie niczym dłoń. – Czy to wtedy zaczęłaś studiować historię czystokrwistych?

Otworzył oczy na czas, żeby zobaczyć jak Lily kiwa głową.

– Owszem. Zaczęłam też lepiej rozumieć moich wrogów, jak i zorientowałam się, że nie każdy czystokrwisty był wrogiem – ale też, że nigdy nie stanę się jedną z nich. Och, Harry, rodzina Jamesa była dla mnie miła i powitała mnie z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, tak samo jak dzieci z innych, świetlistych, czarodziejskich rodzin, ale w każdym ruchu, każdym słowie okazywali, że nie jestem, tak do końca, tego samego gatunku co oni. Wszyscy zachowywali się protekcjonalnie, niczym lordowie, a ja byłam przy nich zwykłą prostaczką. Istniały też głupie przekonania, że mugolaccy czarodzieje i czarownice nigdy nie będą tak potężni jak czystokrwiści – mniejsza z tym, że charłaki pojawiały się w czystokrwistych rodzinach, kiedy te się zbyt blisko krzyżowały. Podczas mojego trzeciego roku pojawił się czas w moim życiu, w którym rozważałam porzucenie magicznego świata na dobre.

– I co się stało? – zapytał Harry. To miało dla niego znaczenie, oczywiście, że miało. Chciał usłyszeć historię swojej matki zanim uda się do domu, zrozumieć, jak wiele _ona_ poświęciła i zobaczyć, jaki efekt wywołają na nim jej słowa. Wydawało mu się, miał nadzieję, że jej słowa go skrzywdzą. Wówczas przebywanie w jej obecności będzie kolejnym testem, który będzie musiał zdać.

Nie spodziewał się, że okaże się bardziej zaabsorbowany pieśnią i światłem słońca, niż jej słowami.

– Albus zawołał mnie do swojego gabinetu, razem z niewielką grupą uczniów z mugolskich rodzin, żeby porozmawiać z nami o roli, jaką mogliśmy odegrać w wojnie. – Lily uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem, patrząc na ścianę. – Powiedział nam, że zauważył, że chcemy coś zrobić, ale jesteśmy sfrustrowani naszym brakiem wiedzy o magicznym świecie, albo po prostu brakiem zdolności, bo jesteśmy tylko dziećmi. Zapytał nas, czy chcemy się stać kimś więcej jak tylko dziećmi. Razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami powiedziałam tak.

Harry czuł, jak powietrze ucieka mu z płuc i wraca z powrotem. Nie dyszał ciężko, jak wtedy, kiedy starał się powstrzymać łzy. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś ciepłego uciskało sam środek jego piersi – znacznie poniżej rany, więc to nie mogło być to – i miało wpływ na mgłę w jego głowie, która zaczęła się zwijać i wzburzać.

Lily kontynuowała, wyraźnie w pełni zaabsorbowana własną opowieścią.

– Więc zaczęliśmy trenować w tajemnicy, zwykle nie zaklęcia – Albus nie chciał, żebyśmy ruszyli do boju, póki nie będziemy wystarczająco dorośli – ale etykę poświęcenia. Albus powiedział nam, co nadchodzi i większość z jego przewidywań naprawdę się sprawdziła, jak na przykład mroczne zaklęcia, których Voldemort używał. Powiedział nam, że przyszłość będzie okropna, ale że możemy być latarniami, które rozproszą jej ciemności. Wielu dorosłych czarodziejów było złapanych w tę samą pułapkę co nasi koledzy ze szkoły, chcieli pozostać neutralni w nadziei, że Voldemort ich nie zauważy. – Lily prychnęła. – Nie zdało im się to na wiele, kiedy zaczął ich po prostu wyżynać. Ale i tak tego próbowali, zawsze myśląc, że może i to się przytrafiło rodzinie znajdującej się w sąsiednim rudymencie, ale pewnie nie przydarzy się im. Dlatego to my musieliśmy wziąć na siebie ciężar niesienia nadziei. Albus powiedział nam, że im młodsi będziemy, kiedy zaczniemy się do tego przyzwyczajać, tym łatwiej nam to przyjdzie.

Wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i ściągnęła je z powrotem, jakby złapała jakieś niewidzialne dziecko w objęcia. Harry przyglądał się jej, lekko oszołomiony. Pieśń płonęła mu w uszach, brzęczała w żołądku, a tuż przed jego oczami była powolna, lekka, biała poświata, niczym powidok, który świecił, zamiast zanikać.

– Kiedy skończyliśmy szkołę, byliśmy gotowi do walki, tak samo jak wielu innych, młodych Gryfonów, których Albus wytrenował. A potem pewnego dnia powiedział mi o przepowiedni – zawsze ufał mi bardziej od pozostałych – a potem, kiedy wy się urodziliście, wiedziałam, że istnieje dobra szansa na to, że to może chodzić o was. – Lily nabrała głęboko tchu i zamknęła oczy. Harry odkrył, że tęskni za ich czystą, jasną zielenią, nawet jeśli teraz przesłaniały ją łzy. Pomagała mu się skupić na czymkolwiek poza światłem. – Przyszło mi to naprawdę ciężko, ale ostatecznie zdołałam zostawić was samych, abyście zmierzyli się z Voldemortem. Albus zaszczepił we mnie tę odwagę i znalazł mi moje miejsce na tym świecie. I ostatecznie wszystko się stało tak, jak przewidział. Przeżyliście. Ścieżka prowadząca do ostatecznego zniszczenia Voldemorta została ułożona. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, Harry, jak wiele dla mnie znaczy to, że to właśnie po części dzięki mojemu poświęceniu będziesz w stanie zniszczyć potwora, który sprawił, że moje dzieciństwo w czarodziejskim świecie było takim piekłem?

Harry nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał. Światło płonęło już wszędzie wokół niego i w jego głowie też, jeśli pieśń była pod tym względem jakąś wskazówką. Przyszło mu do głowy, że to mogłoby mieć jakiś związek z siecią feniksa, ale nie pojmował, czemu Dumbledore albo Lily mieliby próbować rzucić ją na niego akurat teraz, kiedy już sam się zgodził na to, żeby porozmawiać ze swoją matką i wybrać się na wakacje do domu.

Światło zbliżyło się do niego. W panice uderzył w nie mentalnie, starając się powstrzymać jakąkolwiek sieć przed uzyskaniem władzy nad jego umysłem.

Uderzył w blokadę, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. To było niczym wpadnięcie na krzesło w ciemnym pokoju. Wciągnął raptownie powietrze i uderzył ponownie, instynktownie, starając się zniszczyć tę blokadę.

Pękła.

Przymuszenie się rozpadło i jego miejsce zalało światło słoneczne.

Tym razem był w stanie usłyszeć pieśń wyraźnie, w pełni jej bogactwie i barwie. _Fawkes_ , oczywiście, że to był on, śpiewał do niego poprzez ich więź, wysyłał mu światło słoneczne, z którym wszystkie feniksy były powiązane, starając się obudzić Harry'ego. Harry nie był pewien, czy Fawkes chciał, żeby Harry spanikował i odruchowo sam się uwolnił, czy też po prostu chciał sprowadzić na na niego klarowność widzenia, ale tak czy inaczej zadziałało.

Harry otworzył oczy i nagle był w stanie zobaczyć, że wszystko było skąpane w świetle czystego, bezlitosnego światła, więc spojrzał wprost na swoją matkę.

Zobaczył, czym teraz dla niego była i z szoku opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Nic dziwnego, że jej słowa nie wywarły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Była...

Była...

Była _mała_.

Wszystko w niej było małe i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała swojej magii. Pozycja, w jakiej siedziała na krześle, którą kiedyś pewnie uznałby za szlachetną osobę pochylającą głowę w obliczu okoliczności, była żenująco potulna. Na jej twarzy nie było honoru, czy dumy, tylko strach i żałosna nadzieja, że może jeszcze odzyska to, co kiedyś utraciła, moc i kontakt z magią. Wyciągnięta ku niemu ręka nie sięgała, po prostu zagarniała dla siebie.

Harry tego nie pojmował. _Przecież jeszcze w czasie Bożego Narodzenia byłem na nią wściekły, była w stanie mnie skrzywdzić. Co się tak strasznie zmieniło w moim umyśle, że tak bardzo zmieniłem swoje podejście do niej?_

Ponieważ w miesiącach, które nastąpiły po ich spotkaniu, był szczęśliwy, o czym zorientował się, kiedy trel Fawkesa przeszył go na wskroś, niosąc prawdę w żyłach niczym krew. Nie pozostawił dla Lily miejsca w swoim życiu. Nie potrzebował jej już. Być może miesiąc, czy dwa miesiące temu jeszcze by się do niej zwrócił, ale od tamtego czasu wyzwolił południowe gobliny, miał tę więź z Draconem, zorientował się...

Zorientował się, że Snape go zdradził, stracił rękę, popełnił i zobaczył morderstwo.

Harry skrzywił się. _Nie wszystkie doświadczenia w ostatnich miesiącach były szczęśliwe._

Ale wyrósł już ponad nią. Zawsze będzie nosił na sobie znamiona jej treningu. To była prawda i to pewnie właśnie mieli na myśli ludzie tacy jak Milicenta, którzy uważali, że Harry był naznaczony przez swoją przeszłość.

Ale już jej dłużej nie potrzebował. A teraz już usłyszał jej historię.

Zalał go strumień ciepłej emocji, zrodzonej z oddzielnego źródła od wolności, którą obdarzył go Fawkes. Było to współczucie.

Lily znajdowała się, w pewien sposób, pod swoją własną siecią, choć Harry nie sądził, żeby Dumbledore użył na niej przymuszenia. Nie mógł wiedzieć, tak długo przed przepowiednią, że ta jedna dziewczynka z mugolskiej rodziny stanie się taka ważna, miał wtedy pod ręką lepsze bronie, które nie były aż tak ryzykowne. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Dumbledore wytrenował Lily tak, jak ona mu przed chwilą opisała, i właśnie ten trening okazał się być siecią na umyśle Lily, więżąc jej wolną wolę i sprawiając, że wydawało jej się, że jej życie ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie tylko w kontekście wojny.

 _Ona jest taka mała. Poświęciła swoją wolną wolę i nakłaniała innych do podobnych poświęceń w imię fałszywego ideału. Zmarnowała swoje życie. Czemu nie miałoby mi być jej żal? Skrzywdziła mnie, tak, ale przecież mogę postanowić jej to wybaczyć. I_ to _właśnie postanawiam._

 _Skoro już o tym mowa, skąd właściwie Dumbledore wytrzasnął tę etykę poświęcenia? Czyżby i on był ofiarą swojego własnego mentora, który pewnie był ofiarą swojego i tak dalej i tak dalej?_ Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze. _Jeśli tak, to to, co mi zrobili, bez względu na to, jakby celowe to nie było, to był po prostu efekt końcowy długiego ciągu ludzi, którzy namawiali innych do poświęcenia. Być może żadnemu z nich nie udało się spod tego uciec. A ja mam po prostu szczęście, bo mogę być tym, który przerwie ten łańcuch tu i teraz._

 _Jestem_ vatesem _i mogę sobie pozwolić na zdystansowanie się do sprawy._

Kiedy jednak Fawkes zmaterializował się na jego ramieniu, Harry'emu uświadomił sobie dwie sprawy.

 _Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Dumbledore domyślił się, że wyrwałem się spod jego przymuszenia, ani nawet, że zdaję sobie z niego sprawę. Po prostu spróbuje mnie znowu uwięzić. Nie mogę zamieszkać z Lily na czas wakacji – teraz to widzę – ale zmusi mnie do tego, jeśli tylko zauważy, że nie planuję się tam wybrać. Mam okres łaski, te dni, w czasie których Madam Pomfrey powiedziała mi, że będę musiał tu zostać i wyleczyć moją ranę. W tym czasie będę udawał, że znajduję się pod przymuszeniem i zastanowię się, gdzie się udać zamiast tego na wakacje i w jaki sposób zmusić Dumbledore'a do trzymania się z dala od mojego umysłu._

Druga sprawa była jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca. Harry pochylił głowę.

– Rozumiem, mamo, dziękuję – powiedział cicho, rozważając wszystkie komplikacje drugiej kwestii.

Vates _jest_ vatesem _dla wszystkich i wszędzie, niszczy każdą sieć. Może moja największa odpowiedzialność leży względem magicznych stworzeń, ale to nie znaczy, że muszę uwalniać tylko je. Muszę się zawsze upewniać, że mam zgody czarodziejów i czarownic wydane z wolnej woli i jeśli znajdę je związane, powinienem wyzwolić i je. Ale czy to nie znaczy... czy to nie znaczy, że powinienem być też_ vatesem _dla Dumbledore'a i Lily, postarać się uwolnić ich spod sieci absurdów, które unieruchamiają ich umysły?_

Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się mdło, kiedy Lily złapała go za rękę i łamiącym się głosem wyszeptała swoje podziękowania, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Jeśli zacznie robić wyjątki, to może nigdy z nimi nie skończyć i w pewnej chwili uznać, na przykład, że sieć północnych goblinów jest zbyt ciężka do zdjęcia, więc te powinny już na zawsze pozostać uwięzione. Zostanie nawet _vatesem_ Voldemorta i Bellatrix, jeśli ci przyjdą do niego, szczerze się korząc, chociaż to było akurat mało prawdopodobne. Dlatego też powinien zostać _vatesem_ dla Dumbledore'a i Lily.

 _Ale to również oznacza, że muszę ich zacząć powstrzymywać przed okaleczaniem wolnej woli innych ludzi. A to muszę zacząć robić czym prędzej. Lily będzie prosta. Po prostu powiem jej, że udam się do Doliny Godryka na wakacje, a ona wróci do domu, uspokojona na jakiś czas._

 _Ale Dumbledore..._

Fawkes zanucił do niego zachęcająco, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał go po piórach.

– Pewnie przyszedł do ciebie, kiedy już się sam zorientowałeś, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedziała Lily. – Tak było, prawda? Przypomnienie, że twój główny sojusz leży po stronie Światła.

Fawkes skrzeknął na nią z pogardą, ale Lily przecież nie mogłaby wiedzieć, że to była pogarda. Harry tylko kiwnął głową, podczas gdy jego umysł zwrócił się na Dumbledore'a.

 _Jeśli Fawkes mi pomoże, to chyba uda mi się ograniczyć jego przymuszanie. A mój podstęp powinien pomóc mi też z nim samym. Wciąż jest strasznie skupiony wokół kontrolowania mnie, więc raczej nie spróbuje zrobić tego komukolwiek innemu. Poudaję grzeczną marionetkę przez kilka dni, co powinno go uspokoić. Potem pomyślę bardziej poważnie o tym, jak go ustawić na drodze, która pomoże mu zorientować się, co zrobił, dzięki czemu zacznie się leczyć._

Ta myśl, ten plan, były niczym koło ratunkowe, powoli ściągające go na brzeg. Harry był w stanie się w pełni odprężyć, po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której Karkarow teleportował się z nim poprzedniego dnia. Zawsze najlepiej wychodziło mu własne leczenie, kiedy sam pomagał w tym innym ludziom. Tym razem też tak do tego podejdzie.

 _Oczywiście, jeśli mam być wyzwolicielem, to będę musiał też z czasem pozbyć się wszystkich zbędnych podchodów._

Niezbędnym jednak wydało mu się pochylenie się do swojej matki i pocałowanie jej w policzek.

– Postanowiłem wrócić z tobą do domu, ale muszę tu zostać jeszcze przez pięć dni, póki Madam Pomfrey nie zaleczy w pełni mojej rany po ugryzieniu, jaką otrzymałem od Voldemorta. – Dotknął swojej piersi. – Do zobaczenia w domu?

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

– Oczywiście, Harry. – Delikatnie przejechała dłonią tuż nad powierzchnią jego rany. – Gdybym tylko wciąż miała swoją magię, to chyba byłabym w stanie to zaleczyć – powiedziała cicho.

Harry tylko pochylił głowę i siedział w ciszy, póki nie wyszła.

 _Nastąpiło tak wiele poświęceń, a żadne z nich nie sprawiło, że Lily stała się odważniejsza, czy Dumbledore mądrzejszy. Musimy z tym wreszcie skończyć._

 _A to oznacza, że muszę sobie uciąć małą pogawędkę z Draco._


	82. Tylko naprzód

To jest głównie rozdział przejściowy, więc będzie strasznie przegadany. Nic na to nie poradzę.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty siódmy:** **Tylko naprzód**

Harry spotkał Dracona w korytarzu znajdującym się zaraz za wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Draco wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, ten wyraz nie odprężył się na jego widok. Zamiast tego Draco tylko przymrużył oczy i syknął:

– Co ty _wyprawiasz?_ Madam Pomfrey kazała ci do końca dnia pozostać w łóżku!

Harry pokręcił głową. Tak bardzo chciał się zobaczyć z Draconem, żeby mu powiedzieć o podjętej decyzji, że zupełnie szczerze zapomniał o danej matronie obietnicy.

– Wybacz. Ja tylko...

Draco złapał go za rękę i zaciągnął z powrotem w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do skrzydła szpitalnego. Przynajmniej nie podnosił głosu, kiedy warczał na Harry'ego.

– Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że powinieneś pokazać jej tę swoją rękę. Co, jeśli wda się zakażenie?

– Przecież została przyżegana...

Draco zamknął oczy.

– Albo o tym nie wiedziałem, albo jakoś wyleciało mi to z głowy – szepnął. Szturchnął drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego i zaciągnął Harry'ego z powrotem do łóżka. Harry wywrócił oczami, ale nie stawiał oporu. Wyglądało na to, że to było po prostu coś, co Draco potrzebował zrobić.

Kiedy już wszystko zostało zaaranżowane tak, by spełniało oczekiwania Dracona, Harry zaczął mówić, zanim Draco zdążył wpaść w monolog o tym, jakie to było nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony, tak sobie latać po szkole bez dłoni i z przeklętą raną po ugryzieniu.

– Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że nie będziesz potrzebował trzymać w pogotowiu zaklęć usypiających, czy pętających, czy jakichkolwiek innych – powiedział. – Nigdy więcej nie narażę się na niebezpieczeństwo bez uprzedzenia cię wcześniej o tym.

Draco zagapił się na niego. Harry przyglądał mu się statecznie. _Naprawdę_ uważał to za solidne postanowienie, a nawet jeśli nie ośmieli się jeszcze powiedzieć Draconowi o wszystkim – Dumbledore może podsłuchiwać przez osłony i niemal na pewno robił to w tej chwili – to wciąż może mu obiecać przynajmniej tyle. To powinno złagodzić największe źródło jego stresu.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu zmienić całego swojego zachowania w ten sposób – powiedział wreszcie Draco, wyjaśniając, skąd wzięło się w jego spojrzeniu aż tyle niedowierzania.

– Owszem, mogę. – Harry zacisnął swoją dłoń w pięść i _czuł_ , jakby lewa zrobiła to samo, mimo, że wiedział, że tak nie jest. Fawkes, który zniknął na chwilę, kiedy Lily sobie poszła, znowu pojawił się nad jego ramieniem i wydał z siebie cichy, kojący trel. Harry pozwolił mu się uspokoić, po czym uśmiechnął się blado do Dracona. – Jeśli się skoncentruję. Jeśli się _postaram_ o tym pamiętać, zamiast po prostu ruszać bez zastanowienia. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że spróbuję przestać ratować życia innych, ale mogę z tobą o tym porozmawiać i zabrać cię ze sobą. – Zastanowił się nad tym, co Dumbledore'owi może chodzić po głowie, jeśli tego naprawdę słucha, po czym nadał swojemu głosowi miękki i potulny ton, rzucając ochłap dla swojej niewidzialnej widowni. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić po... po cmentarzu... – Odwrócił głowę, jakby przytłoczony wspomnieniami.

Draco momentalnie pochylił się do przodu, ewidentnie zdezorientowany.

– Harry?

Harry wiedział, że jego empatia podpowiada mu coś kompletnie innego od tego, co w tym momencie wyrażały jego słowa i mina.

– Mogę cię tylko prosić, żebyś mi zaufał, Draco. – Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Dracona tak intensywnie, jak tylko był w stanie. – Dałem ci obietnicę, której ode mnie chciałeś. Czy możesz mnie wreszcie zostawić w spokoju? – W połowie zdania jego głos załamał się do jęknięcia. To też pomoże mu zmylić Dumbledore'a, jeśli ten zacznie uważać, że Harry robi się znowu coraz bardziej skryty, zamiast szukać u kogoś pomocy.

Draco zamrugał raz i drugi. Wiedział, że Harry próbuje mu przekazać jakąś ukrytą wiadomość, ale wyglądało na to, że nie jest w stanie zrozumieć niczego poza _Zaufaj mi. Poczekaj._

Ponieważ Harry i tak nie miał zamiaru przekazać mu niczego innego, to był z siebie zadowolony, a przynajmniej byłby, gdyby jego przyjaciel po prostu przyjął to do wiadomości, poddał się, zaufał mu i poczekał.

Draco pochylił głowę.

– W porządku – szepnął. – Ale wciąż nie wierzę, że dotrzymasz tej obietnicy, Harry.

– To zrozumiałe – powiedział Harry. – Najpierw musisz zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak jej dotrzymuję, prawda? – Zamknął oczy. – Chyba się teraz zdrzemnę – powiedział. – Poszedłem... Znaczy, mój umysł jest zmęczony. No wiesz, od myślenia. – To był kolejny cichy podarunek dla Dumbledore'a, żeby pomyślał, że Harry'ego kusi, żeby porozmawiać o swojej rozmowie z Lily, ale tego nie zrobi. Pozwolił, żeby jego oddech zwolnił powoli do prawdziwego snu.

Z boku doszła go pełna niedowierzenia cisza. Harry odpoczywał, czekał i miał nadzieję, że Draco nie zacznie naciskać. Tak się złożyło, że naprawdę miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy, ale jeśli Draco zrobi się zbyt podejrzliwy, to sam może się domyślić istnienia przymuszenia, przez co uzna, że obietnica była bez pokrycia, a Harry i tak będzie bez przerwy wyrywał się w stronę niebezpieczeństwa.

Poza tym, jeśli Draco dowie się o przymuszeniu albo wizycie, to może zechcieć zabić Dumbledore'a i Lily. Obietnica obietnicą, ale Harry wierzył, że Draco znajdzie jakiś sposób na obejście danego słowa, jeśli jego emocje będą pod tym względem wystarczająco silne. Jedną z opcji było powiedzenie o tym jego rodzicom, tak samo jak porwanie Harry'ego do rezydencji Malfoyów.

Harry będzie potrzebował trochę czasu na przekonanie go, że wybaczenie Lily i Dumbledore'owi, pomoc w ich leczeniu, była lepszym wyjściem od wściekłego stawiania się im. Co się stało już się nie odstanie. Harry'ego obchodziło bardziej, co z tym mogą zrobić w przyszłości i jak tylko Draco pozwoli się przekonać, że Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku, to zacznie od zmieniania postawy Dumbledore'a.

– Niech będzie – szepnął wreszcie Draco. – Niech będzie. Nie powiedziałem jeszcze o tobie Connorowi, a to wciąż nie jest wiedza powszechna, że jesteś w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc pójdę teraz do niego. – Zamilkł, ale Harry nie otworzył oczu, żeby zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy, więc mógł tylko lekko drgnąć, kiedy Draco pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło. – Kocham cię – szepnął i wyszedł.

Harry oddychał, oddychał i oddychał, po czym sięgnął wzdłuż łączącej go z Fawkesem więzi. _Fawkes, czy Dumbledore w ogóle zwraca na nas teraz uwagę?_

Feniks zaczął śpiewać cichą piosenkę, którą Harry początkowo uznał za kołysankę. Uformowała ona jednak wizję w jego umyśle, w której zobaczył dyrektora przeglądającego dokumenty z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry kiwnął płytko głową. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore faktycznie obserwował go podczas rozmowy z Draconem, ale teraz tego nie robił.

Powoli i ostrożnie, Harry wyjaśnił Fawkesowi, co planuje zrobić, zmieniając opinię kilka razy, w zależności od tego, czy feniks zareagował z lekkim trelem aprobaty czy karcąco. Następnie sięgnął, podczas gdy Fawkes podniósł głos, śpiewając coraz piękniejszą pieśń, i delikatnie dotknął zewnętrznych obrzeży umysłu Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor był unoszącą się w szkole obecnością, znacznie potężniejszą od kogokolwiek innego. Jego dary magii i przymuszenia, tak samo jak jego umysł, wychodziły poza kontur jego ciała, niczym aura. Harry szedł przez nie ostrożnie, kierowany przez Fawkesa, który całe życie spędzał w świecie światła, kolorów i ognia. Starał się wyczuć jakiekolwiek oznaki, które by świadczyły o tym, że Dumbledore ich zauważył, tak żeby zdążyli uciec, zanim wyczuje kto to był.

Dumbledore jednakże dalej skupiał się na robocie papierkowej, a Fawkes pokazał Harry'emu stare drzwi, których używał w czasach, kiedy jeszcze był przyjacielem Dumbledore'a. Kilka minut później Harry stał w nieznanym mu świecie mentalnym, ukształtowanym jak Hogwart, ale z dziwnymi dekoracjami: znacznie szerszymi oknami, zwierciadłami, odbijającymi nieustannie przez nie wpadające światło słoneczne i tylko trzy herby domów, powtarzające się na przemian, przeplatające się obrazy lwa, borsuka i orła. Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że lew był największy na obrazach, górujący ponad orłem i borsukiem, które kuliły się i spoglądały na niego z podziwem.

 _Nie ma tu miejsca dla węża_ , pomyślał, po czym pokręcił głową. Sarkazm to nie był dobry nastrój do rozpoczęcia łagodnej obróbki przymuszenia dyrektora, po której ta stanie się bezsilna, a tak dziwna myśl może zwrócić uwagę Dumbledore'a na obcą obecność w jego umyśle.

Ostrożnie, z mentalną obecnością Fawkesa tuż obok siebie, znalazł przymuszenie, tu reprezentowane jako osłony Hogwartu. Dyrektor tak często używał tego konkretnego daru, że ta przeplatała się teraz z całą resztą jego magii. Harry miał mocną zagwozdkę nad tym, jak ją uspokoić, póki nie przypomniał sobie, że Dumbledore przecież był zadeklarowanym Światłu czarodziejem.

Sięgnął w górę i dotknął mentalnego obrazu Fawkesa, prosząc go o użyczenie mu jednego ze swoich błyszczących piór – nie o prawdziwe pióro, rzecz jasna, ale magię i wolę feniksa, skoncentrowaną w obrazie. Fawkes zanucił radośnie i pozwolił, żeby jedno piórko opadło mu na dłoń.

Harry zaczął nim machać, rozpalając niewielki płomień na samym jego czubku. Osłony momentalnie się ożywiły, przymuszenie Dumbledore'a jako pierwsze zareagowało na mentalnego intruza, a Harry poczuł, jak dyrektor podnosi głowę, mrugając.

Harry zareagował na to, wyciągając płomień z pióra Fawkesa i wysyłając go w świetlistych kręgach, które owinęły się wokół przymuszenia. Nawet wtedy nie stworzył sieci; nie sądził, żeby mógł się do tego zmusić i czuć się potem dobrze w kwestii leczenia. Nakazał światłu krążyć w strumieniu, delikatnym i fascynującym – i znajomym Dumbledore'owi. Pomyśli po prostu, że jego feniks znowu stara się z nim powiązać.

Osłony ugięły się, żeby podążyć za strumieniem. Dumbledore myślał teraz o Fawkesie, czego Harry domyślił się z mijających do wspomnień. Nie zorientował się – oczywiście, nie byłby w stanie, bo nie przebywał w tej chwili we własnej głowie i nie mógł być świadkiem tego, co robił Harry – że osłony przymuszenia płynęły wzdłuż strumieni światła, przytłumione swoim zainteresowaniem nimi. Wiedziały już, że w umyśle znajdowała się z nimi jeszcze jedna obecność, ale to była taka, która kiedyś była im przyjazna. A jej światło było takie _oszałamiająco piękne_. Osłony z przyjemnością witały w umyśle swojego pana wszystko, co mogło dodać mu blasku. Część daru Dumbledore'a była teraz skupiona na śledzeniu tego dodatkowego światła, niektóre z jego myśli zaczną zbaczać w tym kierunku, zamiast rozważania innych spraw, a on sam nigdy się nie domyśli, co się tak naprawdę dzieje.

A ponieważ część jego umysłu, która była teraz zajęta, była powiązana przede wszystkim z jego pragnieniem przymuszania ludzi, to powinno też znacznie zmniejszyć jego intencje do robienia tego.

 _To delikatna obrona, ale póki co wystarczy_ , pomyślał Harry, wyślizgując się z umysłu Dumbledore'a i wracając z powrotem do swojego. Fawkes ruszył za nim, śpiewając nisko i spokojnie. To był dobry pomysł i feniks był rad, że mógł pomóc w jego wykonaniu.

Harry i tak poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy. Żałował, że nie może tak po prostu porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'em, zamiast w jakikolwiek sposób zmieniać jego wolną wolę. Nie sądził jednak, żeby Dumbledore wysłuchał go w stanie, w którym się tym momencie znajdował, i prawie na pewno zareagowałby odnowieniem przymuszenia. Harry musiał być ostrożny, musiał się kryć. Był przekonany, że z czasem uda mu się uwolnić dyrektora z klatki, w której ten sam się zamknął.

 _Snape pewnie by uznał, że on nie jest tego godny_ , pomyślał sennie, bo mentalny wysiłek połączony z magicznym go wymęczyły. _Ale mogę wybaczyć mu to, co mi zrobił, jeśli tylko chcę, a nie do mnie należy karanie go za to, co zrobił innym. Mogę się za to upewnić, że nie popełni już więcej takich zbrodni. A to_ jest _sprawa godna wysiłku, bez względu na to, co by Snape nie myślał na ten temat._

* * *

Harry obudził się pod wieczór. Przez kilka chwil leżał w ciszy, ciesząc wzrok zakrzywiającym się, fioletowym światłem, podczas gdy jego umysł był idealnie pusty i idealnie spokojny. Jedyną inną istotą w skrzydle szpitalnym oprócz niego był Fawkes, co wzmagało poczucie odpoczynku.

A potem drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście i Connor wszedł gniewnie do szpitala, maszerując szybko między łóżkami i przez całą drogę nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego.

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy usiadł i zobaczył, że wzrok jego brata momentalnie przeskakuje na jego bark, w miejscu, w którym była rana po ugryzieniu, a potem na jego lewą dłoń. Harry skrzywił się ponownie i stłumił w sobie pokusę jęknięcia. _Draco powiedział mu o wszystkim, co?_

– Poprosiłem Malfoya o rzucenie zaklęcia, które powie mi, kiedy się obudzisz – zagaił Connor, siadając na krześle obok łóżka. _Sporo osób się dzisiaj już przewinęło przez to krzesło_ , pomyślał Harry, starając się odciągnąć swój umysł od nadciągającej rozmowy, która nie miała szans się dobrze skończyć. – A potem poprosiłem go, żeby zostawił nas samych na czas tej rozmowy. Zrobił obie te rzeczy. Miło z jego strony. – Zamilkł na moment. – Nie powiedziałem mu o jednej sprawie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, niezdolny do wyobrażenia sobie, o co mogło chodzić. _O tym, jak bardzo się o mnie martwił?_ Myśl, że jego brat miałby się martwić akurat o _niego_ bardzo mu schlebiała, ale z wbitego w siebie wzroku, jaki Connor dalej mu posyłał – przez jeden moment, a potem następny i następny – Harry wątpił, żeby to o to chodziło.

– No więc? – zapytał wreszcie Harry, starając się to obrócić w żart. – Miałem już dość napięcia wczoraj, Connor, nie pozostawiaj mnie w niepewności.

Connor zgrzytnął zębami tak mocno, że aż można to było usłyszeć.

– Dostałem list od Jamesa – powiedział. – To był krótki list. Nie potrzebował wielu słów, żeby wylać na mnie jakiś bełkot, że już wszystko zostało naprawione i że podczas wakacji wszystko będzie jak dawniej. – Pochylił się do przodu, póki nie znalazł się o jakieś trzy cale od twarzy Harry'ego, wciąż przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Powiedział, że chcesz spędzić wakacje z nim i Lily w Dolinie Godryka albo w Lux Aeternie.

Harry syknął, wciągając powietrze przez zęby. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że James okaże się na tyle głupi, żeby napisać o tym Connorowi. Chociaż jasne, pewnie wydawało mu się, że Connor się z tym zgodzi tak długo, jak będzie uważał, że Harry szczerze tego _chciał_.

Connor jednak w ostatnich miesiącach stał się bardziej podobny do Dracona i Snape'a, niż do Jamesa. Były takie chwile, w których nie ufał Harry'emu i jawnie mu się stawiał, zwłaszcza kiedy wydawało mu się, że tak będzie najlepiej.

A Harry wiedział, jak nikt inny, jak strasznie uparty potrafi być jego brat.

– Słuchaj, Connor... – zaczął kojąco Harry. Uważał, że Dumbledore zrozumie, jeśli będzie mówił w ten sposób. Nie mógł powiedzieć Connorowi prawdy, a jeśli powie na głos to, co powinien oficjalnie myśleć, to Connor rozpowie to pewnie innym ludziom, a Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty się z tym teraz mierzyć, zwłaszcza, jeśli Snape się dowie.

 _Nie znoszę tego krycia się ze wszystkim. Ale muszę się do tego uciekać, inaczej to, co wszyscy uznają za prawdę_ naprawdę _się spełni. Dumbledore pewnie spanikuje i narzuci na mnie przymuszenie tak silne, że nie będę w stanie się spod niego wyrwać..._

 _Chwila. McGonagall. Ona ma jakąś kontrolę nad osłonami. Jeśli zrobimy to, kiedy dyrektor będzie zajęty, albo razem z Fawkesem wzmocnimy nasz uchwyt nad nim, to mogę ją poprosić o zmanipulowanie osłonami tak, żeby nie był w stanie nas usłyszeć. Wtedy będę w stanie powiedzieć Connorowi i Draco całą prawdę._

Harry odprężył się. Connor nie przegapił tej zmiany. Otworzył już usta do narzekania, ale teraz wyprostował się i zamknął je, a jego orzechowe oczy błysnęły surowo.

– Co jest? – zażądał.

– Profesor McGonagall już mi dzisiaj zrobiła na ten temat kazanie – powiedział Harry, pozwalając, żeby w jego głosie znowu pojawił się jęk. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie pouczać, to zapisz się do niej za korki z tego. Albo lepiej, po prostu ją tu przyprowadź. – Wywrócił oczami, po czym wbił w Connora spojrzenie równie intensywne co to, które wcześniej rzucił Draconowi, starając się mówić samym wzrokiem. – Jestem pewien, że nie będzie mogła się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Tak samo Draco. Cała wasza trójka pewnie _umiera_ z oczekiwania na usłyszenie mojej odpowiedzi. – Pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszki i odwrócił ją, jakby nadąsany.

Czuł milczące niedowierzanie Connora obok siebie. Pomyślał pewnie jednak, że przecież i tak nie ma nic do stracenia. Harry się przecież nigdzie nie wybierał.

– W porządku – powiedział. – W porządku. Nie wiem, co tu się dzieje, Harry, ale coś w bardzo wyraźny sposób jest na rzeczy. – Jego głos znowu zrobił się surowy, jakby nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Harry'emu teraz zmienić zdania na ten temat. – Ale jak tu z nimi wrócę, to naprawdę oczekuję, że usłyszę wszystko, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Wstał i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, mniej dramatycznie niż kiedy do niego wchodził. Harry przewrócił się z powrotem na plecy i powoli odetchnął.

 _Czy on jest zajęty, Fawkes?_

Feniks wydał z siebie uspokajające nucenie, więc Harry zebrał się w sobie, mając nadzieję, że Connor szybko znajdzie McGonagall i Dracona i wróci z nimi w porę.

* * *

Cała trójka weszła znacznie wcześniej, niż się Harry tego spodziewał – a przynajmniej zanim się zdążył na nich w pełni przygotować. Spróbował uśmiechnąć się do nich nerwowo, ale to spełzło mu z twarzy, kiedy zobaczył niebezpieczny błysk w oczach Dracona. Wygląda na to, że Connor powiedział mu o Jamesie. Harry przełknął ślinę.

Draco nawet nie zaczekał. Ruszył w kierunku jego łóżka, wyciągając po drodze różdżkę i spróbował rzucić zaklęcie paraliżujące na Harry'ego.

– _Expelliarmus! Panie_ Malfoy! – McGonagall nie krzyknęła tych słów, bardziej je syknęła. Złapała różdżkę Dracona i spojrzała na niego surowo. – Podejrzewam, że ma pan dobry powód do rzucania klątw na pana Pottera? – Harry widział na jej twarzy niesympatyczne linie. McGonagall nigdy nie lubiła Dracona, a Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego, poza tym, że ten bez przerwy uśmiechał się do niej krzywo, kpił z niej za jej plecami i w dość oczywisty sposób dawał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że potrafiłby transmutować wszystko w cokolwiek innego i to bez jej instrukcji...

 _Tak, teraz jak o tym myślę, to w sumie już mnie to nie dziwi._

– On się zachowuje nieracjonalnie, pani profesor – powiedział chłodno Draco. – Ostrzegałem go, co się stanie następnym razem, jak tego spróbuje. I nie dotrzymuje też obietnic – dodał, rzucając Harry'emu ostrze spojrzenie, które nie do końca kryło bólu pod gniewem.

– Wice dyrektorko – odezwał się Harry, ściągając tym na siebie badawcze spojrzenie McGonagall. Wiedział, że Dumbledore nie zwraca teraz na nich uwagi, ale lada chwila może do tego wrócić, przez co ciężko mu było prosić o to, czego od niej teraz chciał. – Czy mogłaby pani... znaczy, czy robi pani postępy w kwestii osłon?

Connor zagapił się. Draco zamrugał, po czym kiwnął głową, jakby zrozumiał.

McGonagall pojęła to szybciej niż którykolwiek z nich, jeśli osądzać to po tym, jak otworzyła nieco szerzej oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ona naprawdę była do końca tak strasznie gryfońska, jak mu się zawsze wydawało.

– Owszem, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Czy życzy pan sobie demonstrację?

– Jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza – powiedział Harry, opadając z ulgą z powrotem na poduszki. Musiał zwalczyć w sobie skrzywienie, bo to nadwyrężyło ślad po ugryzieniu. Madam Pomfrey powiedziała mu, że będzie w stanie wyleczyć je już jutro, a może nawet dzisiaj, a to oznaczało, że po prostu będzie musiał do tego czasu żyć z tym bólem.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, po czym linie czerwieni i złota owinęły się wokół jego łóżka. Harry przyjrzał im się, ale nie były mu znajome; wiele skomplikowanych osłon to tak naprawdę były ponakładane na siebie warstwami zaklęcia obronne, a nie same z siebie, pojedyncze, do tego mogli je zrozumieć tylko czarodzieje, którzy je rzucili, albo dodali do istniejących swoją esencję. Harry zapytał Fawkesa, czy te osłony powstrzymają dyrektora przed słuchaniem go, a feniks wydał z siebie potwierdzający trel. Harry odprężył się jeszcze bardziej.

– Dyrektorowi wydaje się, że jestem jego małą, grzeczną marionetką – powiedział. – Nie jestem, nie tak naprawdę. Ale przez następnych kilka dni będę musiał udawać, że tak jest, inaczej zacznie coś podejrzewać.

– I to ma mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że nagle zachciałeś wrócić do swoich rodziców? – Głos Dracona był niczym uderzenie młota.

– Postanowiłem tego nie robić, spokojnie – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie wiem jeszcze, gdzie zostanę na wakacje, ale ta opcja z pewnością odpada. – Zawahał się, po czym uznał, że żadne wyjaśnienia na nic mu się tu nie zdadzą, jeśli nie powie im całej prawdy. Przynajmniej przy McGonagall, odpowiedzialnej dorosłej, Draco raczej nie rzuci się na dyrektora, starając się go przekląć. – Dumbledore rzucił na mnie przymuszenie, które zakorzeniło się w moich osłabionych emocjach i współpracując z moim treningiem sprawiło, że uznałem to za dobry pomysł. Fawkes mnie spod niego uwolnił tego popołudnia.

– Czyli podczas odwiedzin Lily? – zażądał Connor. – James mi pisał o tym, że miała to w planach.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Niepokoi mnie fakt, że przyzwyczaił się do nazywania ich po imieniu, zamiast tym, kim dla niego byli. Jeszcze niedawno nazywał Jamesa tatą. Nie winię go za to, że nie chce się zdawać dłużej z Lily – sam też bym go nie chciał przy niej zobaczyć – ale mam nadzieję, że dam jeszcze radę uratować jego relację z Jamesem._

Miał jeszcze inny powód, dla którego żałował, że Connor się w ogóle na ten temat odezwał, bo chwilę potem Draco wydał z siebie dźwięk, który przypominał jednocześnie mieszaninę jęku, westchnienia i łkania.

– Harry – szepnął. – Naprawdę _aż tak_ się cofnąłeś?

– Od teraz już tylko naprzód – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Harry. – To było przymuszenie, przecież już ci powiedziałem.

– Gdzie pan w takim razie wyjedzie na te wakacje? – McGonagall miała wąsko zaciśnięte usta, ale jej twarz, wbrew oczekiwaniom Harry'ego, nie była blada. Zamiast tego, jej oczy lśniły. Wyglądała, jakby szykowała się do bitwy.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Harry. – Jeszcze nie postanowiłem.

– Rezydencja – szepnął Draco. – Harry, przecież _nie masz wyjścia_ , o ile nie zmienisz zdania na temat profesora Snape'a.

Fawkes zanucił na ramieniu Harry'ego, po raz kolejny przywołując obraz alternatywy – wizję Sanktuarium – do jego umysłu. Harry odrzucił od siebie tę wizję, roztrzaskując ją w odłamki światła, nie tak mocno, żeby skrzywdzić feniksa, ale wystarczająco, żeby jego odmowa była dobitna.

– Nie – powiedział na głos. – Zarówno Snape jak i wieszcze zmuszą mnie do cofnięcia się. Mają obsesję na punkcie przeszłości. Ja _muszę_ iść naprzód. Nie mogę wrócić na czworaka do Lily, nie mogę być posłuszny Dumbledore'owi tak, jak on tego ode mnie oczekuje i nie mogę się dłużej rozwodzić nad moją przeszłością. Postanowiłem wybaczyć Lily i Dumbledore'owi...

– _Co._

Draco powiedział to, jakby nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć, jakby nie śmiał w to uwierzyć, jakby sama rzeczywistość musiałaby ulec zmianie, żeby zmienić te słowa i sprawić, że Harry stanie się osobą, która nie wybacza i nalega, żeby ludzi spotkała kara. Miał teraz szeroko otwarte oczy i lśniły one nie mniej od mcgonagallowych, ale Harry wiedział, że robią to z kompletnie innego powodu.

Harry nabrał głęboko tchu.

– Draco, posłuchaj mnie.

– Nie chcę – szepnął Draco. – Nie _chcę_ , Harry. To jest... to jest jakieś _szaleństwo_. Zostawiłeś ich przy życiu już nie wiem nawet ile razy, a oni wrócili, starając się wbić ci nóż w plecy naprawdę już _nie wiem, ile, kurwa, razy._ – W tym momencie już krzyczał i gdyby Harry sam miał empatię, to był niemal pewien, że byłby oszołomiony emocjami Dracona. – Nie. Nie. Nie zgadzam się na to, Harry.

– Draconie – powiedział Harry. Nie znosił tego robić, ale tylko w ten sposób był w stanie ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Dracona i być może powstrzymać go od przysporzeniem komukolwiek innemu bólu. – Obiecałeś, że zostawisz ją w spokoju.

– Ale niczego nie mówiłem o nim – warknął Draco.

– Nim sam się zajmę. – Harry niemal roześmiał się na widok jego miny, ale pierwsze szarpnięcie jego mięśni sprawiło, że ukąszenie zaczęło boleć jak cholera, więc stłumił w sobie śmiech. – Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że postanowię iść przed siebie i zostawić go w spokoju? Nie. Na początek ograniczyłem wpływy jego przymuszenia. Będę musiał działać stopniowo. Jest strasznie ostrożny, tylko dzięki Fawkesowi mam połączenie z jego umysłem. Ale poradzę sobie z nim. Chcę przypilnować, że nie tylko przestanie krzywdzić mnie, ale też innych. Zrobię co tylko będzie w mojej mocy, żeby go zmusić do porozmawiania ze mną i ujrzenia na własne oczy, że to, co zrobił, było złe.

– A ona? – Głos Dracona był niski i nieprzyjemny.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznał Harry. – To pewnie będzie zależało od tego, gdzie się udam na wakacje. W miarę możliwości będę ją ignorował przez osiem tygodni, tak żebym sam mógł trochę odpocząć i zdecydować, jak to najlepiej rozwiązać. Przede wszystkim upewnię się, że nie będzie w stanie sięgnąć mojego brata, ani kogokolwiek innego, kogo będzie chciała sobie obrać za cel, a potem będę z nią sobie radził listownie. Wydaje mi się, że tak długo, jak będzie wierzyła, że ma jeszcze jakiś wpływ na mnie, to zawsze będę jej priorytetowym celem.

– Strasznie źle się tym wszystkim zajmujesz – szepnął Draco.

– A jak, według ciebie, powinienem się tym zająć w takim razie? – zapytał Harry, po czym podniósł rękę. – Nie, czekaj, nieważne. Zasugerowałbyś, żebym wyjawił czarodziejskiemu światu wszystko, co się stało. – Pokręcił głową. – To nie będzie sprawiedliwość, Draco. Nikt im wtedy nie zaoferuje leczenia i zrozumienia. Wszyscy ich wtedy po prostu _rozszarpią na strzępy_.

– Ale oni na nic innego nie zasługują! – Draco zdawał się nawet nie orientować, że właśnie łamał swoją obietnicę, że nie będzie się źle wyrażał o Lily. Jego twarz zrobiła się tak dzika, że Harry go nie rozpoznawał. Och, jasne, to był wciąż Draco – po prostu część jego, której Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Draco był zazwyczaj strasznie wobec niego łagodny, tak bardzo go rozumiejąc i skłaniając go do wykonania kolejnych kroków dopiero, kiedy był na to gotowy. Nie teraz. Teraz to tak bardzo nie był ten Draco.

– Wybacz, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby rozerwanie na strzępy dyrektora Hogwartu przysporzyło się jakkolwiek nadchodzącej wojnie – powiedział Harry, zamrażając własny głos. – Wybacz, ale nie widzę, jak mogłoby się to przydać Lily, która nie ma nawet własnej magii, żeby się obronić, a która zostanie wywleczona na pierwsze strony "Proroka Codziennego" i zmuszona do udawania kogoś, kim nie jest. Nie. Zajmę się tym, Draco. Zmuszę ich do zobaczenia ich własnych błędów i nie będę pod tym względem delikatny. I mam zamiar użyć na nich siły, w ten sam sposób, w jaki użyłbym jej na Voldemorcie i innych ludziach, którzy udowodnili mi, że są skłonni do przekraczania pewnych granic. Będę się potem czuł winny, ale i tak to zrobić. _Zajmę się tym._

Draco tylko gapił się na niego, dysząc ciężko.

– A teraz chcę cię poprosić o kolejną obietnicę – powiedział Harry.

– Choćbyś nie wiem, na co chciał, żebym to przysięgał. – Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco jeszcze nigdy nie przypominał smoka, z którego wzięło się jego imię, jak w tym momencie. Przypominał Harry'emu walijskiego zielonego, tak wiele w nim był zdystansowanej dumy, jak i złości. – _Nie złożę_ ci obietnicy, że nie skrzywdzę Dumbledore'a.

– Nie o to mi chodziło, palancie – powiedział Harry, wywracając oczami. – Chcę cię poprosić, żebyś nie mówił o tym wszystkim Snape'owi.

Draco zamarł w tym momencie na chwilę, jakby przyszło mu do głowy coś, o czym Harry nie wiedział. Pochylił głowę. Harry czuł konflikt, który nim szarpał i wiedział, że próba wpłynięcia na niego w tej chwili byłaby błędem. Czekał.

Wreszcie Draco podniósł głowę i zaczął syczeć przez zęby.

– Dobra. Dobrze, niech cię szlag. Ale _tylko_ dlatego, że masz jakiś plan i dlatego, że obiecałeś mi, że już nigdy więcej nie będziesz się pakował w kłopoty beze mnie. Ale ta obietnica zostanie zerwana, jeśli kiedykolwiek, _kiedy_ kolwiek zrobisz jeszcze coś tak głupiego jak pozwolenie swojej matce odwiedzić się bez uprzedzenia mnie o tym.

– Byłem wtedy pod przymuszeniem, już więcej do tego nie dojdzie, więc Lily też mnie więcej nie odwiedzi – powiedział Harry, czując, jak zalewa go potężna fala ulgi. – Dziękuję ci, Draco.

Spojrzał na Connora i McGonagall.

– Nie wracam do nich na te wakacje – powiedział. – Obiecuję wam to. Czy to wam wystarczy? Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, jakie chcielibyście mi zadać?

Oboje pokręcili głowami. Harry nie wiedział, czy to znaczyło, że naprawdę byli usatysfakcjonowani, czy też może po prostu potrzebowali więcej czasu na przyswojenie sobie nowych informacji. Harry miał wrażenie, że McGonagall pewnie potem zada mu więcej pytań, bo już miała własne domysły w kwestii jego przeszłości. Wiedział, że będzie w stanie zaoferować jej więcej informacji.

– Czy chcesz, żebym zostawiła tę osłonę wokół twojego łóżka, Harry, żeby Albus nie był w stanie cię szpiegować? – zapytała McGonagall.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Zauważy, że coś jest nie tak, jeśli nie będzie w stanie mnie zobaczyć przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. Ale i tak dziękuję, pani profesor.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, po czym zwróciła Draconowi jego różdżkę, spoglądając na niego ostrzegawczo. Osłona opadła – akurat w porę, kiedy Madam Pomfrey weszła, żeby przynieść mu tacę z jedzeniem, mrucząc pod nosem coś o zmiennych jadach i pozycji księżyca, po czym szybko wróciła do siebie. Connor ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, mocno, po czym wyszedł szybko ze skrzydła szpitalnego. McGonagall ruszyła powoli w jego ślady, po czym przy drzwiach odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę Harry'ego.

– Zawsze może pan przyjść do mnie, jeśli pan chce jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać, panie Potter – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę.

– Tak, pani profesor – powiedział Harry, niechętnie przyznając, że zaserwowany mu przez Madam Pomfrey rosół wołowy pachniał po prostu przepysznie. – Dziękuję.

Pochyliła przed nim głowę, trzymając ją w dole nieco dłużej niż było to formalnie konieczne, po czym wyszła.

Harry spróbował się podzielić swoim posiłkiem Draconem, kiedy ten obchodził łóżko, żeby usiąść na krześle, ale Draco tylko pokręcił głową.

– Już wcześniej zjadłem – powiedział – właśnie dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że spróbujesz czegoś takiego. Zjesz to do ostatniej kropli, Harry. – Zamilkł, po czym przeczesał włosy Harry'ego, odsłaniając mu czoło. Harry zamarł, zastanawiając się z zaskoczeniem, czemu Draco miałby chcieć zobaczyć jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

Draco faktycznie patrzył się na bliznę, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę jej nie _widział_. Przyglądał się czemuś innemu. Wreszcie zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Merlinie, Harry – szepnął. – Czy ty nigdy nie zaznasz żadnego odpoczynku? Żadnego spokoju?

Harry był w stanie zrozumieć, czemu to powiedział. Strasznie dużo się wydarzyło w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Wiedział jednak, jak na to odpowiedzieć – prawdą.

– Właśnie dlatego zdecydowałem się na takie, a nie inne plany, Draco. Jak będzie po wszystkim, zaznam spokoju właśnie dlatego, że pomogłem innym ludziom. Uwielbiam być _vatesem_ i pomagać innym, wiesz przecież.

Draco usiadł ciężko, nie otwierając oczu.

– Chodziło mi o zwykły odpoczynek, na przykład teraz – szepnął. – Odrobinę szansy na wzięcie się w garść.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu, kiedy zabrał się do jedzenia.

– Jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym – powiedział, między łyżkami. – _Odpoczywam._

Draco wydał z siebie niewielki pół–śmiech, pół–szloch i otworzył znowu oczy. Jego wzrok zaskoczył Harry'ego. Wyglądał jak jego własny, znacznie starszy od większości oczu otaczających ich nastolatków.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział. – Przynajmniej mogę pozostać przy tobie i upewnić się, że _naprawdę_ odpoczniesz.

Siedział tam, trzymając Harry'ego za rękę i mówiąc cicho do niego. Milicenta wpadła w odwiedziny, a potem Blaise, a ponieważ Draco stanowczo odmawiał opuszczenia Harry'ego, zostali wysłani do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu książek, które Harry chciał przeczytać: tak się składało, że były to głównie książki dotyczące usuwaniu mrocznych inkantacji. Harry nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie złamać zaklęcia, które Bellatrix rzuciła na jego nadgarstek, ale i tak miał zamiar próbować.

Dopiero, kiedy zaczął przysypiać w połowie strony zorientował się, że popełnił istotny błąd taktyczny.

Ani McGonagall, ani Connor nie obiecali, że nie powiedzą o niczym Snape'owi.

* * *

– Panie Potter. Panie Potter, czy pan mnie słyszy?

Harry spiął się sennie i otworzył oczy, zaciskając lekko dłoń. Wydawała się jakaś niewłaściwa, dziwnie zimna, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że Draco został przeniesiony z krzesła, na którym zasnął, na sąsiednie łóżko, więc nie mógł już jej dłużej trzymać. Na jego ramieniu Fawkes wydał z siebie senny trel. Madam Pomfrey stała obok Harry'ego, trzymając wysoko różdżkę. Była oświetlona przez _Lumos_ , a jej twarz wyglądała na wymizerowaną.

Naprawdę długo zajęło Harry'emu skupienie się na niej. Słyszał w śnie zew, wznoszących się, nadbiegających i opadających głosów. Przypominało mu to ocean, ale ocean nie śpiewał w ten sposób. To wystarczało, by zająć całą jego uwagę.

– Przepraszam, że tak wcześnie pana budzę – szepnęła matrona – ale najpotężniejsze inkantacje, które mogą zadziałać na zmienne jady, muszą być wykonywane o świcie.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że to ma sens. Wschód słońca był naprzeciw zachodu, przejście od mroku do światła miało odkręcić szkody, które sprawiło przejście ze światła do mroku. Usiadł, kiwając głową i zaczekał, kiedy Madam Pomfrey delikatnie odciągnęła jego piżamę od rany. Dotarło do Harry'ego, że nie przypominał sobie nawet, kiedy się przebrał w piżamę. Zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Fawkes? – powiedziała łagodnie Madam Pomfrey. – To jest bardzo delikatne zadanie. Czy mógłbyś się odsunąć, proszę?

Feniks wydał z siebie smutny, cichy dźwięk, ale wzniósł się i odleciał od Harry'ego, lądując na oparciu krzesła. Madam Pomfrey stanęła w bezruchu nad Harrym, obracając się tylko lekko, tak żeby jej cień, rzucany dzięki zaklęciu _Lumos_ , opadł na ranę. Nabrała głęboko tchu i zamknęła oczy. Do Harry'ego dotarło, że ona sama musiała stawiać opór jakiejś wewnętrznej emocji, być może strachowi.

– Panie Potter? – szepnęła. – To będzie bolało. Może pan zobaczyć nieprzyjemne obrazy.

– Domyślałem się tego – powiedział Harry. – Nie sądzę, żeby bolało bardziej niż samo ugryzienie, czy... zobaczenie tego, co wtedy widziałem.

Madam Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– No tak – powiedziała. – Można i tak do tego podejść.

Otworzyła oczy i podniosła różdżkę.

– _Resecro!_

Harry poczuł, jak szok przebiega przez całe jego ciało. Zadygotał i opuścił głowę. Czuł się, jakby Madam Pomfrey sięgnęła poprzez ranę po ugryzieniu i dotknęła jego serca, które biło niedaleko tego cholerstwa. A teraz ciągnęła, a może zaklęcie to robiło, chwytając za coś mrocznego, zwiniętego w samym środku jego piersi, co chciało tam już pozostać. Coś warknęło i wbiło w niego swoje pazury, niczym przerażona bestia.

– _Resecro!_ – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey po raz drugi i poruszyła się. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że zabrała swój cień z rany po ugryzieniu.

Mroczne coś rozpostarło pseudo łapy, kiedy zaklęcie wywlekało go na zewnątrz, walcząc przez cały czas. Harry czuł echo czegoś, co mogło być wspomnieniem zębów Voldemorta, wbijających się w niego i zadrżał. Następnie krzyknął wbrew sobie, kiedy niespodziewanie ostry, gorący ból przeszył mu środek piersi.

Przed oczami pojawiła mu się wizja zębów. _Kłów_ , to miało kły i walczyło ze wszystkich sił, żeby go nie puścić, te kły rozrywały mu mięśnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki krzywe zębiska Voldemorta robiły to kiedyś...

– _Resecro!_ – krzyknęła Madam Pomfrey, a jej głos podniósł się do krzyku bitewnego, trąbiąc, już nie wchodząc czy ciągnąc, ale rozkazując.

Harry z desperacją chciał się skupić na czymkolwiek innym poza obrazami kłów i wrzasku, który rezonował mu w uszach – wrzasku, który nie należał do niego – więc otworzył oczy i skupił wzrok na Madam Pomfrey. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że kobieta błyszczała, otoczona migoczącą, białą koroną, ciętą niczym szkło i równie stanowczą. Ta magia była mu nieznajoma, ale podejrzewał, że musiała pochodzić z jej treningu jako magomedyczki.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i tym razem jej głos był pełen pogardy, przeganiający wroga z pola bitwy.

– _Resecro._

Klątwa _zawyła_ , po czym wyleciała z Harry'ego, celując w kierunku dłoni Madam Pomfrey i owijając się tam niczym pijawka. Madam Pomfrey przeszła szybko przez skrzydło szpitalne i podniosła wijącą się, kąsającą ją klątwę ku światłu wschodzącego słońca, wpadającemu przez okno.

Harry zobaczył moment, w którym cholerstwo stanęło w ogniu, przypiekając się z boku, ponieważ jego płomienie były w pierwszej chwili ciemnozielone, koloru _Avada Kedavry_ , stopniowo zmieniając się w żywą zieleń jego własnej duszy. Madam Pomfrey trzymała swoją dłoń z daleka od siebie w miarę jak klątwa płonęła, przyglądając się jej z odrazą, a kiedy ta zmieniła się w zielony popiół, dalej trzymała dłoń w miejscu, odwracając głowę w kierunku Harry'ego, żeby się do niego uśmiechnąć.

– Już po niej – szepnęła. – Pozostawiła po sobie mnóstwo bałaganu, ale przynajmniej już nie musimy się o nią martwić. Niech pan odpoczywa, panie Potter.

Harry kiwnął z oszołomieniem głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco znajdował się obok niego, zadając z niepokojem pytania, obudzony przez wrzaski, ale odkrył, że oczy same mu się zamykają. Fawkes wrócił na jego ramię i zaczął nucić, na wszelki wypadek, ale nawet, jeśli były jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że Harry będzie teraz w stanie oprzeć się ogarniającej go senności, to nagła, ciepła obecność tuż obok jego głowy kompletnie je przegnała. Zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen.

Nie śnił, ale wznoszący się, nadciągający, opadający zew wciąż się odzywał w jego głowie. Tym razem, jego wiadomość była oczywista.

 _Chodź do nas._


	83. Zabawka i moneta

Ten rozdział zasługuje na kolejne ostrzeżenie przed gore. Bez obaw; gore nie przytrafia się Harry'emu, ani nikomu, o kogo powinniście się martwić. Tak czy inaczej, przez tę jedną scenę, to Nie Jest Miły Rozdział.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty ósmy:** **Zabawka i moneta**

 _Harry? Harry, znalazłem swoje ciało!_

Harry zamrugał i spiął się lekko, powoli otwierając oczy. Tak długo nie słyszał głosu Regulusa, że dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, kto to jest. Potem się uśmiechnął, orientując się, że przecież tak w gruncie rzeczy Regulus zniknął zaledwie kilka dni temu, żeby znaleźć swoje ciało i pozostać w nim, póki się nie zorientuje, gdzie ono jest. Po prostu czas, który minął od tamtej pory, zdawał się trwać znacznie dłużej, przez wszystko to, co się zdążyło wydarzyć.

– Witaj z powrotem – szepnął, utrzymując swój głos cichym, żeby nie obudzić Dracona. Z nachylenia wpadających przez okno promieni słońca domyślił się, że musiało być już popołudnie, ale obaj mieli ostatnio mocno rozregulowany sen. A teraz, jak mu usunięto tego ranka klątwę z ramienia, Harry miał wrażenie, że mógłby spać dobry tydzień. – Gdzie jest?

 _W Dracznym Dworze, transmutowane!_ Regulus pewnie by zatańczył z radości, gdyby tylko mógł. _Wreszcie to rozwikłałem. Węszyłem, węszyłem i węszyłem, ale w ogóle nie byłem w stanie znaleźć żadnych śladów po zaklęciu konserwującym. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że jestem w stanie wyczuć trochę tej starej i znajomej magii, którą pamiętałem z wakacji spędzonych we dworze. Zaklęcia pochodziły z pokoju, który kiedyś wykorzystywany był jako pokój dziecięcy. Zawsze do tej pory wszystko tak mnie bolało, że nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby akurat na tym się skupić, albo nie wyczuwałem tego, bo nie pozostawałem wystarczająco długo w moim ciele, bo to było, no wiesz, strasznie nudne. Ale wydaje mi się, że zostałem transmutowany w zabawkę._

– Oczywiście – szepnął na bezdechu Harry, przypominając sobie pokój pełen figurek, przez który przeszli z Narcyzą, jak się tam znaleźli. – Czy wiesz może, jaką konkretnie jesteś zabawką?

 _Nie. Ale znalezienie mnie nie powinno być znowu takie trudne. Jak tylko znajdziesz się w Dracznym Dworze i je zobaczysz, to pewnie sam je..._

Jego głos urwał się raptownie. Harry zamknął oczy, wiedząc, co nadchodzi.

 _Och, Harry_ , szepnął Regulus. _Nie._

Harry usiadł w zrezygnowanej ciszy, podczas gdy Regulus przeglądał jego wspomnienia, warcząc coraz bardziej zajadle po każdym z nich. Ograniczył się do niezrozumiałych obietnic zemsty przy niektórych z nich, jęków bólu przy innych, a kiedy znalazł obraz ginącego Dragonsbane'a, Harry z zaskoczeniem odkrył ciepłą obecność, jakby obejmujących go ramion. Zaczął się wiercić w miejscu, chcąc nakłonić Regulusa do przeglądania dalej. Trzymanie go pod taką lupą wciąż sprawiało, że czuł się nieprzyjemnie, nawet kiedy robił to Draco.

Wreszcie Regulus dotarł do jego ostatniego, wyraźnego wspomnienia, Madam Pomfrey wyciągającej zmienny jad z jego ciała, i westchnął ciężko.

 _Czemu najgorsze rzeczy zawsze ci się przytrafiają, kiedy akurat nie ma mnie w pobliżu, żebym mógł im zapobiec?_ szepnął. _I czemu wszystko co najgorsze musi się przytrafiać właśnie tobie?_

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym syknął, kiedy ból i wycieńczenie ukarały go za zbyt gwałtowny ruch. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że wciąż był tak zmęczony, że nawet kilka minut przytomności pozbawiły go siły.

– Takie już mam szczęście, tak myślę – wymamrotał. Wiedział, że mógłby mówić do Regulusa w swojej głowie i przerzuciłby się na to, gdyby Madam Pomfrey weszła, ale w tej chwili nie podobała mu się intymność takiej konwersacji. Był w stanie wyczuć furię i współczucie Regulusa, zalewające go niekończącymi się falami. To mu naprawdę wystarczało.

 _Jak ty możesz tak żartować, co to niby za szczęście..._

– Pech to też pewien rodzaj szczęścia. – Harry położył się, usiłując ułożyć sobie w głowie plany. W ogóle mu nie pomagał w tym fakt, że jego myśli pływały niczym farba rozchlapana po wodzie, poruszająca się w nieustannych, leniwych kolorach i zaciągająca go z powrotem do snu. Strasznie mu się to nie podobało, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał jeszcze trochę odpocząć. – Będziemy musieli cię jakoś zabrać z Dracznego Dworu – wymamrotał, kiedy powieki mu same opadły. – Ktoś może tam w każdej chwili wejść, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszystkie osłony tak padły. Chyba, że możesz je wznieść z powrotem? – dodał z nadzieją.

 _Próbowałem. Ale Draczny Dwór znowu ma jeden z tych swoich humorów. Mogę wznieść bariery na Grimmauld Place i pozostałych. To jedno miejsce będzie musiało pozostać bez ochrony póki co._

Harry kiwnął głową. Merlinie, nawet tak nieznaczny ruch sprawiał, że jego głowa zrobiła się gorąca i ciężka, jakby miał gorączkę.

– W takim razie napiszę do Narcyzy. Czy możesz się z nią komunikować?

 _Ee, nie. Przecież ona nie ma żadnego połączenia z Mrocznym Panem. Nigdy nie została naznaczona._

– Coś wymyślimy w takim razie – mruknął Harry. – Pójdę z nią do Dracznego Dworu, ale...

 _Przez najbliższe cztery dni_ nigdzie _nie pójdziesz, będziesz leżał i spał, jasne?_

Harry zamrugał. Sens słów zaczął mu się wymykać i musiał ostrożnie uformować i przytrzymać następne zdanie w swojej głowie, zanim je wypowiedział.

– Trzeba cię ochronić.

 _Choć raz pozwól dorosłym się wszystkim zająć, Harry. Idź spać._

Harry ziewnął i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Ostatnie, co poczuł, zanim zasnął, było dłonią, która głaskała go po głowie, ale zupełnie szczerze nie wiedział, czy to pochodziło z zewnątrz, czy też ze środka jego głowy – czy Draco się obudził i podszedł do niego, żeby go uspokoić, czy też Regulus to w jakiś sposób powodował. Nie odkrył też tego, ponieważ osunął się w sen zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, żeby sprawdzić.

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy, czując się znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. _Nic dziwnego,_ pomyślał, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie za okna skrzydła szpitalnego. Już zmierzchało, a on przez cały dzień nie zrobił niczego produktywnego poza krótką rozmową z Regulusem. (Nie mógł liczyć pasywnego leżenia pod zaklęciem, które usunęło zmienny jad, ponieważ to Madam Pomfrey wykonała całą robotę, on musiał to tylko znieść). Odwrócił głowę, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu, bo miał zamiar poprosić o jedzenie i pergamin z atramentem, żeby mógł napisać do Narcyzy.

Usiadł gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczył ją, siedzącą na tym przeklętym, wygodnie ustawionym obok jego łóżka krześle. Jej dłonie były splecione na jej założonych na siebie nogach i jeśli pominąć wyraz jej twarzy, mogłaby równie dobrze być posągiem. Jej błękitne oczy jednak były żywe i lśniące, skupione na jego twarzy. Kiwnęła lekko głową, kiedy zobaczyła, że się obudził, jakby kontynuowała rozmowę, którą zaczęli już wcześniej.

– Przyszłam tu, żeby zobaczyć, co ci się stało – powiedziała cicho. – Otrzymywaliśmy listy od Dracona, oczywiście, w dodatku zostaliśmy ostrzeżeni, kiedy znak Lucjusza zapłonął. A potem minister wydał publiczne, oficjalne oświadczenie, że Mroczny Pan powrócił wczoraj. Chciałam się jednak przekonać na własne oczy, w jaki sposób ucierpiałeś po tym wszystkim. – Pochyliła się nad łóżkiem i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Harry'ego. Harry skrzywił się, mimo, że jego blizna go nie bolała, ani nie otrzymywał od Voldemorta żadnych wizji, prawdopodobnie przez rozległe szkody, jakie uczynił w jego pamięci. Chłodny dotyk dłoni Narcyzy, połączony z wyrazem jej oczu podpowiadał mu jednak, że na tym świecie istnieje jeszcze jedna osoba, która się o niego strasznie zamartwia.

– Obiecuję ci – powiedziała Narcyza, głosem dziwnie formalnym, mimo, że z tego, co Harry wiedział, nie składała mu teraz żadnej ze starożytnych przysiąg wiążących – że moja siostra ucierpi za to, co ci zrobiła. – W tym momencie jej głos _naprawdę_ nabrał tonu przysięgi. – Będzie cierpieć do końca świata i z powrotem, cierpieć jakby w jej ranach była sól, odpowie na cierpienie, które ci zadała i sama je otrzyma po trzykroć. – Zamilkła, po czym posłała Harry'emu przepiękny uśmiech. Jego piękno nie było w stanie ukryć kryjącego się za nim chłodu. – Kiedy już z nią skończę, to się nigdy więcej nie zaśmieje.

Harry nie był w stanie mówić, a w jego głowie, z chłodnych, zszokowanych oddechów, wywnioskował, że Regulus był w tym samym stanie. Wbrew temu, że mógłby teraz dać Narcyzie ważną podpowiedź, w razie, gdyby jeszcze nie zdawała sobie z niej sprawy, jego wzrok przeskoczył na urok jego lewej ręki, przez co odkrył, że ten zniknął.

– Draco mi o niczym nie powiedział – powiedziała Narcyza, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie. – Nawet go tu w tej chwili nie ma, ponieważ wysłałam go, żeby zjadł w spokoju obiad. Jak tylko weszłam do skrzydła szpitalnego, rzuciłam zaklęcie, które rozproszyło wszelkie uroki, Harry. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy nie kryjesz się z ranami gorszymi od tych, o których napisał mi Draco. Jak się do ciebie zbliżyłam, moja magia sama rozpoznała robotę mojej siostry. – Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy się odezwała, jej słowa były szybkie niczym ukąszenia żmii. – Podejrzewam, że masz jakieś wytłumaczenie dla tej głupiej, niebezpiecznej farsy?

Harry podniósł głowę. Akurat Narcyza, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie miała prawa go pod tym względem upominać. Przecież zrobił to, żeby uniknąć badawczych oczu świata, w którym sama się wychowała.

– Podejrzewam, że wydaje ci się, że Lucjusz mnie zaakceptuje bez jednej dłoni? – wypalił. – Że inne, mroczne, czystokrwiste rodziny uznają okaleczonego czarodzieja za swojego przywódcę? Zrobiłem to z naprawdę dobrego powodu, dobrze o tym wiesz. – Przyzwał urok z powrotem jedną myślą, tym razem upewniając się, że jego kciuk wygina się prawidłowo. Poprzedniego dnia, z niechętną pomocą Dracona, poprawił wygląd iluzji i był już teraz niemal przekonany, że opanował ją do perfekcji. – Nie próbuj pouczać mnie pod tym względem, proszę.

Narcyza zamrugała lekko, otwierając usta. Harry zastanowił się, dlaczego, póki nie sięgnęła ku niemu, łapiąc go za podbródek i ostrożnie przechylając mu głowę, póki nie mogła spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Harry patrzył na nią, zdeterminowany, że nie pęknie, choćby nie wiem, co była gotowa mu w tej chwili powiedzieć.

Dlatego też, oczywiście, musiała powiedzieć dokładnie to, co go do tego doprowadziło.

– Harry – szepnęła – jak ty możesz w ogóle myśleć, że to ma jakiekolwiek _znaczenie_ w porównaniu do obietnicy, którą sobą niesiesz?

Harry szarpnął się mocno do tyłu. _Merlinie, tylko nie to._ Czuł, jak łzy go pieką, grożąc ponownym zebraniem się. Potarł mocno oczy. Jak on już strasznie miał _dość_ płakania. Naprawdę nie chciał już tego więcej robić. Nie będzie zwracał uwagi na próby Narcyzy, jakie ta podjęła, żeby złagodzić cios. Wiedział, że jedyne, co ona może w tej chwili mówić, to była jej własna opinia, a nie świata czarodziejskiego jako takiego. Jeśli jego walka z Voldemortem wyjdzie na jaw, to będzie wyglądał wystarczająco słabo – a był pewien, że śmierciożercy będą mieli swoje sposoby na przekazanie tych informacji mrocznym czystokrwistym. Nie miał zamiaru dodać kolejnej słabości do tej listy, zwłaszcza takiej, którą mógł ukryć.

– To prawda – ciągnęła dalej Narcyza, a jej słowa były niczym krople wody, spadające na uparty głaz. – Tak, Harry, masz rację, większość przeciętnych czarodziejów jest zmuszona do noszenia uroków, kiedy coś takiego im się przytrafia, albo kupują sobie zamienniki. Ale kiedy ktoś ma moc równą lordowskiej, to takie sprawy nigdy nie miały _znaczenia_. W siedemnastym wieku pojawił się Lord Guile, który stracił lewą nogę i po prostu używał swojej magii, żeby ta go wszędzie lewitowała. Nigdy się z tym nie krył, swoich sojuszników wybierał spośród tych, którzy okazali żadnej reakcji, a jego najpotężniejsi przyjaciele, doradcy i wewnętrzny krąg składali się z ludzi, którzy zostali ranni na podobne sposoby. Nazywano ich Okaleczoną Gwardią i ta nazwa nie oznaczała nic poza szacunkiem.

Harry zadrżał. Słyszał o Okaleczonej Gwardii, ale nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, żeby odwołać się do tego precedensu. Dla niego on nie miał znaczenia, ponieważ...

– On miał wolę, żeby żądać od innych szacunku. Był przymuszającym. Nie chcę _zmuszać_ ludzi do szanowania mnie.

– Nie wolę – powiedziała Narcyza. – Magię. Czy ty _wciąż_ nie zauważyłeś, Harry, jak wiele okazuje ci się szacunku w sytuacjach, w których zwykłego nastolatka by po prostu zignorowano? To wszystko dzięki twojej magii. A kiedy już ktoś znajdzie się w jej zasięgu, może zobaczyć cię i poznać cię lepiej, widzi, jak wiele robisz dla innych i staje się twoim sojusznikiem przez wzgląd na to, kim jesteś. Uwierz mi, większość mrocznych czystokrwistych zignorowałaby cię jako przywódcę, gdyby nie twoja magia. – Pochyliła się do przodu i złapała Harry'ego za rękę. – Ale tego nie zrobili. Wieści pewnie ich zszokują, ale jest znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne, że w reakcji zaprzysięgną zemstę, tak jak ja. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Szkoda, że tylko ja mogę złożyć tę konkretną przysięgę względem Bellatrix. Pozostali będą musieli się usatysfakcjonować polowaniem na innych śmierciożerców. Zwłaszcza Lucjusz... och, Harry, ależ on się _wścieknie._ – Jej uśmiech się poszerzył i zrobił się rozmarzony. – Nigdy nie widziałeś Lucjusza, kiedy ten jest naprawdę pochłonięty jedną z tych swoich oszałamiających furii. Przez większość czasu jest tak chłodny, że łatwo zapomnieć, że może torturować nie tylko z dystansem, ale i z pasją. – Jej powieki opadły na moment, jakby zamknęła je, przywołując jakieś intensywne wspomnienie. – Widziałam go kiedyś w jednym z tych napadów furii, kiedy Crispus Rosier obraził mnie, twierdząc, że sama wiem najlepiej, że zawsze chciałam wyjść właśnie za niego.

Harry nie był w stanie się odezwać, nie mógł myśleć. Myśl o tym, że zostanie przygarnięty i przytulony przez tych, co do których był pewien, że go jako pierwsi odepchną od siebie, gdy tylko dowiedzą się o tym, że stracił dłoń...

Po chwili wreszcie znalazł język w gębie i udało mu się wykrztusić:

– Naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć o tym Lucjuszowi?

Narcyza westchnęła w sposób, jakby Harry naprawdę ją właśnie rozczarował.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała. – Chcę o tym powiedzieć wszystkim, Harry. – Sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnęła długi zwój, który otworzyła lekko ceremonialnie i położyła przed nim. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył jedno imię za drugim, wszystkie wypisane srebrnym atramentem, lśniącym niczym światło księżyca. Na dole strony było puste miejsce, podkreślone grubą, zieloną linią.

– To są imiona mrocznych, czystokrwistych czarodziejów, których przychylność dla twojej sprawy udało mi się wygrać moimi tańcami – powiedziała po prostu Narcyza. – Niektórych z nich zwerbowałam osobiście, innych jako Dziecię Gwiazd, ale wszyscy już znają prawdę i wszyscy wyrazili zgodę. Większość z nich zgodziła się po ostatniej nocy Walpurgii. Kiedy przychodzi co do czego, Harry, magia jest dla nas ważniejsza od krwi. Widzieliśmy już, jak wysoko cenisz sobie tę starą, dziką, mroczną magię i jak wiele jesteś gotów poświęcić w obronie jej i ludzi, którzy jej używają.

Harry zagapił się na tę listę w oszołomieniu. Większość z tych nazwisk była mu znajoma, choć nie w połączeniu z imionami. Imiona zwykle pojawiały się w różnych odstępach w każdej rodzinie przez pokolenia, ale nazwiska studiował całymi dniami, tygodniami, miesiącami i latami, leżąc na plecach ze swoimi książkami na trawniku w Dolinie Godryka.

 _Charles Rosier–Henlin. Mortimer Belville. Henrietta Bulstrode. Ignifer Apollonis. Edward Burke._ _Thomas Rhangnara. Honoria Pemberley..._

I tak dalej, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Harry przełknął, kiedy spojrzał na linię, zrobioną z ciemnozielonego atramentu na samym dole strony. Wiedział, że tam właśnie powinien się podpisać, przywiązując się na dobre do tych czarodziejów i czarownic.

– I jesteś absolutnie pewna, że pozostaną przy mnie pomimo tego, że straciłem rękę? – szepnął.

– Nie ma niczego, co mogłoby ich od ciebie teraz odsunąć – powiedziała Narcyza – chyba, że nagle zdradziłbyś wszystkie swoje ideały i stał się kimś, kto się z czasem, na przykład, zadeklaruje jako Świetlisty Pan.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie mam też najmniejszego zamiaru deklarować się jako Mroczny Pan.

– Powiedziałam im o tym. – Oczy Narcyzy były szeroko otwarte, spokojne i tryumf tylko odrobinę się przebijał na ich powierzchnię. – Nie obchodzi ich to. Właściwie, to niektórzy z nich powiedzieli mi wręcz, że chwilowo naprawdę mają dość Mrocznych Panów. Obecny Mroczny Pan zastraszył ich i ukarał, jak tylko ośmielili się zrobić cokolwiek poza wysłaniem swoich dzieci, żeby te zostały naznaczone. Ich domy zostały napadnięte, cenne przedmioty skradzione. – Zamilkła, ściągając usta. – Właściwie, to Arabella Zabini poprosiła mnie o przekazanie ci wiadomości. Powiedziała, że od tej chwili jest już twoją oficjalną sojuszniczką, ponieważ śmierciożercy ukradli jej książki napisane w wężomowie.

Harry doświadczył krótkiego uczucia żalu, ale był teraz ogarnięty zbyt wieloma emocjami, żeby to pozostawiło na nim jakiś większy odcisk. Zagapił się znowu na zwój i pokręcił głową. Zawsze miał zamiar zrobić jakiś krok w tym kierunku, oczywiście, nawiązać więcej sojuszu, wciągnąć więcej ludzi pod swoje skrzydła, ale myślał już o tym z rezygnacją jako o czasie, który będzie musiał spędzić pod urokiem.

Myśl, że może jednak nie będzie musiał, że to nikomu nie zrobi żadnej różnicy...

Nie był w stanie teraz tego przyjąć do wiadomości, nie w pełni. Zwinął zwój z powrotem i oddał go Narcyzie. Następnie pomyślał o czymś innym i wyprostował się, rozglądając się z niepokojem. _Czy Dumbledore przysłuchuje się tej rozmowie?_

Fawkes pojawił się nad nim i wydał z siebie serię nut, które brzmiały jak chichot. W umyśle Harry'ego pojawiła się wizja Dumbledore'a, pochylonego znowu nad dokumentami, zastanawiającego się, czemu właściwie to zadanie sprawia mu znacznie więcej satysfakcji niż zwykle. Fawkes miał na niego oko kiedy Harry spał i wracał do sił. W gruncie rzeczy, Harry naprawdę powinien już się zacząć przyzwyczajać do ufania mu, bo przecież Fawkes dałby mu znać od razu, gdyby Dumbledore cokolwiek podejrzewał względem wizyty Narcyzy.

Harry odprężył się. Następnie spojrzał na Narcyzę, kiedy Regulus go szturchnął.

 _Wiesz przecież, że nie możesz iść do Dracznego Dworu w swoim stanie_ , szepnął mu. _Poza tym, jeśli spróbujesz, to cię pozbawię przytomności. Poproś ją, żeby poszła tam za ciebie._

Harry westchnął.

– Narcyzo, Regulus jest tu ze mną i wie, gdzie znajduje się jego ciało. Wydaje mu się, że został transmutowany w zabawkę i porzucony w Dracznym Dworze. Czy mogłabyś...

Poza lekko szerszym otwarciem oczu, Narcyza w żaden sposób nie dała po sobie poznać, że te nowiny ją jakoś zaskoczyły.

– Z przyjemnością, Harry – przerwała mu, kiwając głową.

– Wydaje mu się, że znajduje się w pokoju dziecinnym – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie jest pewien, którą może być zabawką.

– W takim razie przyniosę je wszystkie. – Narcyza wstała z gracją. – Odpoczywaj, Harry. – Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w czoło. – Widziałam cię – powiedziała – i zaniosę raport pozostałym. – Odwróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom.

Fawkes wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze ćwierknięcie, żeby dać im znać, że dyrektor znowu zwraca na nich uwagę. Harry otworzył usta, żeby ostrzec o tym Narcyzę, ale ta, nie oglądając się nawet na niego, dotknęła czegoś w swojej kieszeni – bez wątpienia świstoklik – i zniknęła, płynnie rozwiewając się w wirze kolorów.

Harry pozwolił sobie opaść na poduszki i westchnąć, po czym zaczekał, aż Madam Pomfrey, wciąż wyglądająca mizernie po porannym wysiłku magicznym, wyszła ze swojego gabinetu, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Czy ma pan ochotę na jakiś obiad, panie Potter?

– Tak – powiedział Harry i pozwolił sobie jęczeć. Chciał tego, a poza tym, to pewnie przekona dyrektora, że wciąż był słaby i zachowywał się jak dziecko. – A czy mogę dostać coś, co nie jest rosołem wołowym?

Regulus warknął na niego w tej samej chwili, w której zrobiła to Madam Pomfrey. _Od rosołu wołowego nabiera się sił._

– Od rosołu wołowego nabiera się sił, panie Potter – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, po czym zamarła, jakby zastanawiając się, czemu Harry stara się nie chichotać. – I dlatego to właśnie panu przyniosę – dodała stanowczo, po czym ruszyła w kierunku kominka, żeby wezwać skrzata domowego.

Harry zaczął się wiercić, niepewien, czy powinien teraz przyjmować jedzenie od skrzatów domowych, ale wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i Draco wszedł do środka. Harry zamarł, bo Draco pewnie się zdenerwuje na niego, jeśli teraz Harry zacznie się zasłaniać skrupułami, a to naprawdę nie było tego warte.

 _Czemu jego słuchasz, a mnie nie?_ zapytał Regulus z urażoną dumą.

Harry uznał, że to było już na tyle niedorzeczne, że zasługiwało na odpyskowanie.

 _Bo on się znacznie lepiej całuje._

I to faktycznie sprawiło, że Regulus się zamknął.

* * *

Albus zmarszczył brwi z namysłem, przyglądając się Harry'emu przez osłony. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś zniknął tuż przed tym, jak znowu na niego zerknął, ale jeśli tak było, to musiała to być wizyta kogoś, kto nie zdołał pozostawić na chłopcu większego wrażenia. Jego oczy wyglądały na opuchnięte, ale Albus to powitał z radością. Jeśli utrzymają go rozstrojonego emocjonalnie, to nie spróbuje nawet kwestionować swojej nagłej chęci złożenia Lily wizyty.

Albus przyglądał się przez dłuższy czas, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że za każdym razem, kiedy młody pan Malfoy starał się zagaić o kwestię tego, gdzie Harry ma zamiar spędzić wakacje, albo rzucał uwagę na temat tego, że Harry powinien się z nim wybrać do rezydencji Malfoyów, Harry się zgrabnie odsuwał od tematu. Sam nie zwracał rozmowy w te strony, jeśli tylko mógł na to cokolwiek poradzić, a przy pozostałych okazjach pozostawał neutralny, póki Malfoy nie zaczynał się nudzić rozmową i sam nie zmieniał tematu.

 _Dobrze. Właśnie tak. Niech nikt nawet nie podejrzewa prawdy i nie zdąży go stąd zabrać na czas. Przyzwę Lily z powrotem za trzy dni, kiedy Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że Harry będzie mógł już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Porwiemy go, zanim Malfoyom albo Severusowi przyjdzie coś niebezpiecznego do głowy._

Albus musiał jednak przyznać, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiał się martwić o Severusa. Mężczyzna ostatnio spędzał każdą swoją wolną chwilę na zaglądaniu do myślodsiewni i pisaniu. Albus był w stanie zobaczyć przynajmniej tyle, ale nie był w stanie określić, o czym konkretnie Severus tak pisze; paranoiczny profesor niemal całkowicie przegonił osłony Hogwartu ze swoich prywatnych komnat i zaplótł w nich własne.

W dodatku, niczym wisienka na torcie, wyglądało na to, że Fawkes stara się z nim z powrotem połączyć, zakradając się krok po kroku. Albus nie starał się tego pospieszyć, nie ponaglał go. Po prostu pozwalał obrazom ognia feniksów pojawić się w swojej głowie, ilekroć ten próbował do niego zajrzeć, a przez resztę czasu pracował w szczęśliwej ciszy, ukontentowany, że jego wizje Światła stają się coraz solidniejsze.

* * *

Narcyza weszła ostrożnie do Dracznego Dworu i rozejrzała się. Zmienny dom miał sęk w powale nad głównymi schodami. Narcyza zamarła, przyglądając mu się, po czym weszła po schodach w głąb domu. Przedziwne poczucie humoru kuzyna Arcturusa choć raz nie zaskoczyło, więc nie ześlizgnęła się ze schodów, lądując niezgrabnie z powrotem na dole, nie zaczęła też bez opamiętania tańczyć gigi.

Kiedy dotarła do czytelni, znajdującej się na szczycie schodów, zauważyła, że jedno z pudeł, z którego wyjęła skarby podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty we dworze, zostało od tego czasu przesunięte o kilka cali w lewo. Narcyza znowu zamarła, po czym przejechała palcem po powierzchni pudełka, kompletnie oczyszczonego z kurzu. Oczywiście, to mógł być po prostu efekt jakiejś zachcianki domu, który sam też przecież opuścił z siebie osłony i był w stanie w mgnieniu oka sprawić, że niektóre jego części były nieskazitelnie czyste, podczas gdy inne obrastały brudem.

Narcyza jednak nie sądziła, żeby to o to chodziło tym razem.

Pozwoliła, żeby niewielki uśmiech zatańczył na jej ustach i pochyliła się, żeby wejść do zastawionego fotelami pokoju, przyległego do czytelni, ale o znacznie niżej zawieszonym od niej suficie. Przyszła do tego domu tylko po to, żeby odnaleźć transmutowanego Regulusa. Musiała o tym pamiętać. Wiedziała, gdzie znajdował się pokój dziecięcy, a tylko chwilę jej zajmie objęcie lewitacją wszystkich zabawek i zabranie ich ze sobą. Była pewna, że _ich_ akurat nikt nie ruszył od lat. Genialne posunięcie ze strony Mrocznego Pana, naprawdę, zamienić Regulusa w zwykły przedmiot, który mógł zaginąć pomiędzy tysiącami podobnych, w dodatku niemagiczny, więc nikt go nie dotknie, ani nie zakłóci jego spokoju. Pewnie bawiłaby też go myśl, gdyby zamienił zdradzieckiego śmierciożercę w coś, czego inni mogli bez przerwy używać, ale najwyraźniej w tym przypadku uważał, że woli się zemścić na inny sposób.

Tylko i wyłącznie po to przyszła do tego domu.

Nie, tak naprawdę to nie. Tylko po to _Harry_ ją poprosił, żeby przyszła do tego domu. Prawda była taka, że Narcyza miała też swój własny powód, a kiedy przechodziła z jednego pokoju do drugiego, śledząc niewyraźne ślady, pozostawione w kurzu, z przyjemnością zauważyła, że jej podejrzenia się sprawdziły.

Naturalnie, nie udało się jej zaskoczyć. Specyficzny rodzaj ciszy ustał przed nią, kiedy minęła sypialnię kuzyna Arcturusa – jego portret posłał jej buziaka – i na jej miejscu pojawił się inny rodzaj ciszy. Narcyza przyśpieszyła kroku. Jej plan i tak nie zakładał ataku znienacka.

Plan po prostu polegał na dorwaniu jej.

Weszła do okrągłego pokoju, zorientowanego wokół delikatnej mozaiki na suficie, na której planety krążyły wokół słońca w niekończącym się walcu. Kuzyn Arcturus był niesłychanie dumny z siebie, kiedy odkrył Plutona zanim zdążyli to zrobić mugolscy astronomowie, a trzy inne planety, które odkrył, a oni wciąż nie, tańczyły radośnie na zewnętrznych orbitach.

Oczywiście, zaklęcie trafiło ją w plecy, klątwa, której używały na sobie nawzajem bez końca za czasów dzieciństwa, od której czuło się setki niewielkich, ostrych uszczypnięć w okolicach trafionego miejsca. Jeśli klątwie pozwoli się na kontynuację, klątwa zacznie wnikać pod skórę, kierując się ku sercu i płucom – co było czymś, do czego nigdy nie wolno im było dopuścić, jak były dziećmi, a ich rodzice znajdowali się zaledwie o jeden, przerażony, pozbawiony tchu wrzask.

 _Wybrała akurat tę klątwę przez wzgląd na to, gdzie jesteśmy_ , pomyślała Narcyza, wykonując kontrzaklęcie i obracając się. _To jest miejsce dla rodziny._

– Witaj, Bello – powiedziała.

Jej starsza siostra wyszła zza regału z książkami, za którym się chowała, obnażając zęby. Narcyza przyjrzała się jej z przyjemnością, której nigdy nie sądziła, że poczuje. Odkąd były dziećmi, a jej matka powiedziała jej w tajemnicy, że Bellatrix najwyraźniej odziedziczyła całe szaleństwo z rodziny Blacków, jak i Rosier, Narcyza była rozdarta między strachem, że Bella kiedyś zrobi jej krzywdę, a paniką, że narobi wstydu rodzinie w miejscu publicznym. Teraz postrzegała jej szaleństwo jako początek spłaty długu, jaki Bella była winna Harry'emu.

– Cyzia – powiedziała Bella, w której głosie odbiło się załamane echo jego dawnej słodyczy. – Jesteś tutaj. Przyszłaś. Jesteś.

– Owszem – powiedziała Narcyza i dotknęła przedmiotu, który trzymała w kieszeni tuż obok świstoklika. Uniesienie wezbrało w niej i zalało bez reszty. Miała dla tego inne zastosowania, zanim rzuciła _Finite Incantatem_ i zobaczyła, jak urok opada z Harry'ego, odsłaniając jego brakującą lewą dłoń, ale teraz zmieniła zdanie. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości względem tego, jak najlepiej będzie ukarać za to Bellę. – Czy wiedziałaś, że tu będę, słodka, słodka Bello? Tak się zastanawiam.

– Nie – powiedziała Bella. – Już wcześniej tu byłaś. Zabrałaś bronie, wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając usta pełne popękanych zębów, po czym podniosła różdżkę. Jej ciemne oczy lśniły od jej oszałamiającego podekscytowania. Narcyza zawsze uważała, że oczy jej siostry były jej najpiękniejszym atrybutem, zwłaszcza w takich momentach jak teraz, kiedy jej włosy przypominały szczurze gniazdo. – Powiedz mi, gdzie je zabrałaś, Cyziu. Albo lepiej, przyłącz się do _niego_. To jemu powinnaś służyć, jeśli tylko wciąż jesteś wierna prawdziwym ideałom. Nie jak nasi kuzyni. – Jej oczy zachmurzyły się od gniewu. – Nie jak nasza siostra.

Andromeda zawsze była nemezis Bellatrix, kiedy były jeszcze dziećmi, zawsze przygryzając wargę i siedząca z uporem w milczeniu, ilekroć Bella starała się ją skrzywdzić. Potem jednak zadała jej najbardziej uwłaczający cios z możliwych: wymknęła się Belli spod opieki, kiedy ich rodzice ufali jej, że ta powstrzyma Andromedę przed puszczaniem się z Tedem Tonksem. Narcyza pamiętała, jak weszła do pokoju, w którym trzymali Andromedę w zamknięciu i znalazła Bellatrix na podłodze, obłożoną taką wariacją zaklęcia paraliżującego że zdejmowali go przez następne osiem godzin. Następnym razem, kiedy usłyszały o swojej siostrze, to gdy ta przysłała im wieści o swoim wyjściu za mąż, a jej imię zostało wypalone z rodzinnego arrasu. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się szerzej, myśląc o tym, jak wiele dałaby teraz ich cicha, dumna, koszmarnie zdzirowata siostra, żeby teraz znaleźć się na jej miejscu.

– Wciąż jestem wierna prawdziwym ideałom – powiedziała, ruszając w lewo, tak żeby Bella uznała, że Narcyza stara się ją wciągnąć w krąg pojedynkowy. – Ideałom, którym rodzina Blacków była wierna zanim w ich historii pojawili się jacykolwiek Mroczni Panowie. To tylko jeden Lord, Bello, dobrze o tym wiesz. Zginie jak cała ich reszta. Nie warto zdradzać tego, kim jesteśmy tylko po to, żeby mu służyć.

Oczy Bellatrix otworzyły się szerzej, a ona sama skrzeknęła, plując niemal przy każdym słowie.

– On jest _niepokonany_ – powiedziała. – Pokonał śmierć. Jest moim panem, jest moim mistrzem.

Narcyza ją wyśmiała.

– Też mi niepokonany pan, którego najpierw załatwiło niemowlę, a potem czternastolatek – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Bella, doprawdy, miałam o tobie wyższe mniemanie. Przynajmniej wybierz sobie takiego pana, któremu będzie musiał stawić ktoś powyżej dwudziestki.

Bella zawyła i rzuciła się na nią.

Narcyza wyciągnęła swoją broń z kieszeni. Na pierwszy rzut oka to nie było w sumie nic takiego, mała, srebrna moneta z wybitą głową czarodzieja z jednej strony i herbem Blacków z drugiej – można by ją uznać za osobliwego sykla. Ale została zrobiona przez kuzyna Arcturusa, a kuzyn Arcturus miał osobliwe poczucie humoru, a w swoich późniejszych latach nabrał obsesji na punkcie różnicy między szansą a losem. Stworzył broń, która skupiała w sobie oba.

Narcyza podrzuciła monetę w powietrze.

– Reszka! – zawołała.

Nawet, gdyby Bella rozpoznała tę monetę, była za bardzo ogarnięta szaleństwem, by zatrzymać swój atak – czy choćby, żeby wymawiać jakieś konkretne słowa, ponieważ zamiast tego po prostu skrzeczała groźby.

Narcyza odsunęła się jej z drogi płynnym piruetem i schowała za regałem z książkami. Patrzyła, jak moneta wiruje, opadając na podłogę, odbija się, po czym zatacza jeszcze trzy koła, zanim wreszcie upadła na płasko, reszką w górę. Nad monetą uniosły się czarne iskry, dając Narcyzie znać, że jest gotowa.

Narcyza zaczekała, aż jej siostra obróciła się i znowu na nią spojrzała. Wbiła wzrok prosto w jej oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

– Życzę ci, żebyś przeżyła dokładnie to, co sama zrobiłaś Harry'emu na cmentarzu – powiedziała – tylko po trzykroć gorzej.

Czarne linie mocy wystrzeliły z monety, lądując dokładnie na lewym nadgarstku Bellatrix. Zaczęła wyć z bólu, kiedy z jej żył trysnęła krew, a potem niewidzialny nóż zaczął ciąć, prosto w dół.

Narcyza oparła się o regał i przyglądała się ze spokojem, jak mięśnie pękały i rozpadały się, jak kość się pojawiła, jak magia przywróciła Bellatrix do świadomości, kiedy ta niemal zemdlała z bólu, tak samo jak inkantacje Belli musiały trzymać Harry'ego przytomnym na cmentarzu, tak by czuł całą traumę. Listy od Dracona tylko do wszystko sugerowały, nigdy nie mówiły dokładnie, co się wtedy stało. Ale one, połączone z faktem, że dłoń Harry'ego przepadła, a on sam miał wokół nadgarstka owinięte wyjątkowo specyficzne, mroczne klątwy, sprawiły, że Narcyza czuła się teraz usatysfakcjonowana, bo wiedziała, że widzi mniej więcej dokładnie to, co wtedy zaszło.

Tylko po trzykroć gorsze, oczywiście.

Wreszcie ręka opadła na podłogę, a kikut stanął w ogniu, przyżegając ranę. Bella opadła na kolana, wydając z siebie niski jęk bólu, kiedy czarna magia pochłonęła jej dłoń i wycofała się z powrotem do monety. Wokół Bellatrix rozciągała się kałuża jej własnej krwi.

Poderwała wzrok na Narcyzę, a pośród innych przelatujących przez nie uczuć, Narcyza z rozbawieniem zauważyła w nich błysk zdrady.

Zniknęła, aportując się.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie to wyraz lekki i zamyślony, po czym odstąpiła od regału z książkami. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na podniesienie monety z powrotem.

Drogi kuzyn Arcturus i jego obsesja o wszystkim, co niezwykłe. Monetę mogła podrzucić tylko osoba z linii Blacków i tylko raz, w dodatku musieli zawołać, którą stronę chcieli, herb czy reszka, kiedy moneta wciąż wirowała w powietrzu. Jeśli los tak chciał, że moneta upadła wybraną przez nich stroną w górę, to ich życzenie stawało się czyimś losem – i tylko to jedno życzenie. Jeśli po wszystkim ta sama osoba spróbuje znowu dotknąć tej monety, to po prostu zginie. W podobnym przypadku, jeśli ktoś spróbuje dotknąć monety, nie posiadając w żyłach krwi Blacków, to po prostu zniknie z tego świata.

Narcyza myślała o tym, czy nie wykorzystać monety, żeby przekonać jednego z bardziej opornych tancerzy do przeciągnięcia go na stronę Harry'ego. Bawiła się myślą wykorzystania jej na Mrocznym Panie, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że przecież Regulus był w jego służbie. Mroczny Pan miał w zwyczaju przepytywać każdego, czystokrwistego sługę, którego rodzina mogła mieć w posiadaniu jakieś artefakty, które mogły go skrzywdzić. Pewnie już dawno temu podjął odpowiednie kroki, żeby się uodpornić na działanie monety, inaczej skonfiskowałby ją bez dotykania i ukrył gdzieś. Sam fakt, że wciąż była w Dracznym Dworze świadczył za tym, że prawdopodobnie był odporny na jej działanie.

Narcyza łagodnie podlewitowała monetę w powietrze, po czym w ten sposób niosła ją za sobą. Sama już nie mogła z niej skorzystać, ale Draco wciąż był w stanie, tak samo jak Andromeda, czy jej siostrzenica, Nimfadora. Z pewnością nie zostawi jej tu, gdzie Bella może ją bez problemu znaleźć, mimo, że Bella i tak już jej raz użyła, jak była mała.

Obeszła dom, po drodze zabierając ze sobą jeszcze kilka innych broni, zauważając brak tych, których się spodziewała znaleźć. Wygląda na to, że Bella je wzięła. Narcyza wspomni o tym Harry'emu.

Wreszcie dotarła do pokoju dziecięcego, pokręciła głową, widząc stosy zabawek, po czym poderwała je wszystkie na raz, w jednym, wirującym podmuchu mocy. Kiedy już unosiły się za nią grzecznie, sięgnęła po świstoklik, który zabrał ją z powrotem do rezydencji.

Wylądowała z gracją w małej bibliotece. Lucjusz odłożył swoją książkę i spojrzał na nią, ostrożnie podnosząc brew na widok chmary lecących za nią przedmiotów, ale w żaden sposób tego nie komentując.

Narcyza podeszła do niego i pocałowała go mocno bez słowa. Lucjusz zaśmiał się bezdźwięcznie pod jej pocałunkiem, a kiedy odsunęła się od niego, położył jej ręce na biodrach, przyglądając się jej z wyrazem, w którym mieszała się ochota jak i uczucie.

– Kogoś skrzywdziła? – zapytał.

– Bellatrix – powiedziała Narcyza i usiadła, żeby opowiedzieć mu wszystko ze szczegółami. Wiedziała, że będzie czerpał równie wiele radości z wysłuchania jej relacji, co ona ze swojego przyglądania się.

Poza tym, jeśli najpierw powie mu o tym, to doświadczy dwóch przyjemności. Zaraz po tym poinformuje go o brakującej dłoni Harry'ego i innych śladach cierpienia, jakie na nim zauważyła i z radością będzie mu się przyglądać, jak trafia go szlag.

Zastanawiała się, przeciw komu zaprzysięgnie zemstę.

Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła zobaczyć, jak ją egzekwuje.


	84. Próbując od nowa

To już niemal koniec "Wolnego człowieka [który] nie zazna spokoju". W tej chwili planuję jeszcze jedno interludium i ostatni porządny rozdział dla WCNZS, a potem, w czwartek, zaczniemy nowy tom, "Wiatr, który trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami". Fabuła, która zacznie się w tym rozdziale, wybuchnie w następnym tomie. Więc to jest głównie coś, co ma Was na to przygotować.

Wydaje mi się jednak, że sami się domyślicie, co się szykuje.

 **Rozdział sześćdziesiąty** **dziewiąty** **:** **Próbując od nowa**

Świat Snape'a stał się rozmyty od wspomnień z myślodsiewni, od pisania tak częstego, że jego palce, zwykle ubrudzone wyłącznie jakimiś pozostałościami po składnikach do eliksirów, miały na sobie ślady atramentu, od szybko pochłanianych posiłków, niespokojnego snu i ukradkowych wycieczek do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zobaczyć jak się czuje Harry. Nawet jego Mroczny Znak, który zapłonął na jego ramieniu na letnie przesilenie, nie wydawał się mu równie istotną sprawą co to. Miał wrażenie, że kończy mu się czas. Musiał czym prędzej skończyć transkrypcję wspomnień Dumbledore'a o treningu Harry'ego, zebranych w eliksirze myślodsiewnym. Nie wiedział czemu, ale _musiał_.

* * *

– No dobrze, Harry. Usiądź na trawie, to opowiemy ci historię.

Harry usiadł na trawniku w Dolinie Godryka. W tym wspomnieniu miał jakieś pięć, może sześć lat, a jego zielone oczy były wiecznie szeroko otwarte, chłonąc informacje na temat otaczającego go świata. Snape miał wrażenie, że nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby go nie znał już od jakiegoś czasu. Już w tym wieku nauczył się chować niemal wszystkie swoje emocje za maską, która miękła i lśniła wyłącznie w pobliżu jego brata.

Lily usiadła przed Harrym po prawej jego stronie, a Dumbledore po lewej. Snape stanął między nimi, żałując ze zniecierpliwieniem, nie po raz pierwszy, że to było tylko wspomnienie. Gdyby to była rzeczywistość, to mógłby zabrać stąd Harry'ego. Harry wciąż byłby w tym wieku i można by zapobiec większości szkód, które Snape do tej pory zobaczył.

Ale to nie była rzeczywistość. Dlatego też zamiast tego stał tylko i przyglądał się, jak Lily opowiada chłopcu historię głosem, który pewnie miał być miękki i hipnotyzujący.

– Była sobie pewna Ślizgonka, która mnie kiedyś dręczyła, Harry. Nazywała się Charlotte Snoddard, chociaż ja nazywałam ją wtedy Kozaznostra. – Ulotny uśmiech zatańczył na twarzy Lily, po czym zniknął w głębinach spokoju. – Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że może mnie sprowokować do płaczu kilkoma zaledwie słowami o szlamach, jeśli tylko wypowie je w odpowiednim towarzystwie. Ale nauczyłam się ją ignorować. Czy wiesz, co zrobiłam?

Harry pokręcił głową, jego włosy zsunęły mu się do oczu. Dumbledore pochylał się teraz do przodu, jakby chciał lepiej wysłuchać historię Lily – albo po prostu chciał uzyskać lepszy kąt do przyglądania się twarzy Harry'ego i sprawdzaniu, jak on będzie reagował.

– Nauczyłam się, jak odwracać rozmowę w jej kierunku – powiedziała Lily z tryumfem. – Nauczyłam się kilku spraw _o niej_ , gdzie _ona_ się udawała i co robiła w trakcie dnia, a potem pytałam ją o to, jak sobie radzi ze swoimi problemami, o chłopców, którzy się jej podobali, o lekcje, które przegapiała, ponieważ była tak leniwa, że często nie wychodziła z lochów, żeby zdążyć na pierwsze tego dnia zajęcia. Z początku była podejrzliwa, oczywiście, ale nigdy jej nie wyśmiewałam i po jakimś czasie sama zaczęła mnie odnajdywać tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać ze mną o tym, jak jej minął dzień. Mogła zaczynać od wyzwisk, ale kiedy pytałam o sprawy, które były dla niej ważne, to chętnie o nich rozmawiała. Po jakimś czasie skończyła w ogóle z wyzwiskami. W jej mniemaniu stałam się dla niej kimś zupełnie innym, parą słuchających uszu. I jasne, przez większość czasu jej wywody mnie nudziły, ale przynajmniej już więcej przez nią nie płakałam.

Lily pochyliła się do przodu i lekko podniosła podbródek Harry'ego.

– Ty też możesz zacząć tak robić, Harry, jeśli ktoś zacznie do ciebie zagadywać i nie zechce się od ciebie odczepić. Możesz się nauczyć, jak pytać ich o sprawy, które będą dla nich ważne, o ich problemy i o ludzi, na których im zależy. Większość ludzi bardziej interesuje mówienie o samych sobie, niż słuchanie innych, bardziej interesują się sobą niż tobą. – Zamilkła na moment i uśmiechnęła się. – Zwłaszcza tobą, bo jesteś...

– Opiekunem Connora, jego przewodnikiem i strażnikiem – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc, jakby to powtarzał już od dawna. – Nie mają żadnych powodów, żeby się mną interesować.

– Bardzo dobrze, Harry. – Lily poklepała go po policzku. – Dlatego też Albus przetestuje cię i zobaczymy, jak wiele wyciągnąłeś z tej konkretnej lekcji. Kiedy zacznie rozmawiać o tobie, odwróć rozmowę, tak żeby zaczęła dotyczyć jego.

Snape musiał patrzeć, jak Dumbledore prowadzi Harry'ego przez prostą konwersację, starając się go nakłonić o tym, żeby ten zaczął mu opowiadać o swoim treningu, rozkładzie dnia, o ulubionych kolorach, czy tym, co lubił w świetle słonecznym. Harry'emu z początku bardzo niezgrabnie wychodziło odwracanie rozmowy i podał nawet kilka odpowiedzi, za które jego matka go łagodnie strofowała, ale w miarę jak popołudnie mijało, coraz łatwiej mu to wychodziło i kilka razy nawet zdołał gładko sprowokować Dumbledore'a do opowiadaniu o jego własnych przeżyciach.

 _Czyli to w ten sposób Harry nauczył się unikania rozmów o sobie_ , pomyślał Snape, starając się podchodzić do tego spokojnie i racjonalnie, _zwłaszcza kiedy troska innych dotyczyła jego zdrowia i stanu umysłu._ Większość ludzi naprawdę _była_ bardziej zaabsorbowana sobą niż nim i z radością przekonywali się, że Harry jest szczerym i cierpliwym rozmówcą, zawsze gotowym ich wysłuchać – czyli kimś, kim Lily nigdy nie potrafiła zostać, bo Snape nie potrafiłby zliczyć, ile razy słyszał nieusatysfakcjonowaną Charlotte Snoddard, przechwalającą się swoją "oswojoną szlamą". Będą słuchali, rozmawiali z nim, odsłaniali coraz więcej szczegółów na swój temat, przez cały ten czas nie zauważając, że Harry w ogóle nie odpowiada na ich pytania.

* * *

Snape powoli skończył pisanie ostatnich zdań dotyczących tego wspomnienia, po czym zawiesił wzrok na pergaminie i po chwili przeniósł go na srebrzysty eliksir myślodsiewny.

Skończył. To już było wszystko. Zapisał wszystkie wspomnienia z treningu Harry'ego, które udało mu się ukraść od Dumbledore'a.

Snape odetchnął głęboko, po czym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem zaklęcia, kopiując jeden zwój za drugim, tak na wszelki wypadek. Miał za sobą mniej więcej ćwierć roboty, kiedy nagle ktoś zapukał mu ostro do drzwi. Snape poderwał głowę, łypiąc niechętnie. W przeciwieństwie do jego gabinetu, niewielu uczniów wiedziało, gdzie się znajdują jego prywatne kwatery, a wiedział, że Harry i Draco wciąż znajdują się w skrzydle szpitalnym. To prawdopodobnie był któryś z profesorów.

– Wejść – zawołał po jednej, intensywnej chwili, w czasie której zdjął osłony ze swoich drzwi.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, pierwszą osobą, która weszła do pokoju, był Connor Potter, gryfoński bałwan, a zaraz za nim pojawiła się McGonagall. Bałwan oparł pięści o swoje biodra i rzucił Snape'owi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, które przypomniało mu, mocno i nieprzyjemnie, oryginalnego Pottera. Poczuł, jak warga mu się podwija.

– Potter...

– Severusie – powiedziała McGonagall, kiwając mu szybko na powitanie. – Daj mi tylko chwilę, proszę. – Podniosła różdżkę i wokół pokoju pojawiły się wijące pasma w gryfońskich kolorach złota i czerwieni. Snape zagapił się. Nie spodziewał się, że zyskała już _tak_ wielką władzę nad osłonami.

Chwilę potem wściekł się, kiedy zobaczył, że jej dzieło wtapia się w kamienie.

– Jak śmiesz! – syknął na nią, wstając i sięgając po różdżkę. – Akurat, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się usunąć osłony, tak żeby Albus nie był w stanie mnie szpiegować...

– Harry'ego też szpieguje – powiedziała McGonagall, składając ręce na piersi i spoglądając na niego surowo. – Tylko w ten sposób mogę być pewna, że otrzymamy od niego chwilę prywatności. Zabiorę je ze sobą kiedy wyjdę, Severusie, ale póki co _zostawisz_ je na miejscu.

Snape mrugnął, po czym kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? – Rzucił chłopcu ostre spojrzenie. – I po co sprowadziłaś tu ze sobą tego bałwana?

Bałwan zarumienił się wściekle, ale najwyraźniej zorientował się szybko, że nie miało sensu tłumaczyć źródła swojej irytacji. Zamiast tego nabrał głęboko tchu i zaczął mówić.

– Tu chodzi o Harry'ego. Otrzymałem list od Jamesa. Napisał mi w nim, że Harry ma zamiar wrócić na wakacje do niego. Do niego i Lily.

Snape poczuł, jak furia eksploduje mu w piersi zupełnie, jakby to się przydarzyło komuś innemu. Niemal nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy jeden z jego transmutowanych foteli przeleciał przez pokój i uderzył z pędem w regał z książkami, kiedy jego bezróżdżkowa magia zareagowała w odpowiedzi. Opanował się dopiero, kiedy McGonagall rzuciła ostre _"Severusie!"_

Dysząc ciężko, usiadł z powrotem na krześle i spojrzał ciężko na Pottera.

– Nie kłamiesz?

Potter pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Ale kiedy zapytaliśmy o to Harry'ego – profesor McGonagall, Malfoy i ja – rzucając wokół niego tego rodzaju osłonę, tak żeby Dumbledore nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego odpowiedzi, to powiedział nam prawdę. Kiedy wracał z cmentarza, Dumbledore rzucił na niego kolejne przymuszenie, a on znajdował się w takim fizycznym i psychicznym szoku, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to zapuściło w nim korzenie. Harry przeprowadził wywiad z Lily i naprawdę wydawało mu się, że szczerze chce wrócić z nią do Doliny Godryka, albo Luz Aeterny. Ale potem się wyrwał na wolność.

– Rozmawiał ze swoją matką. – Snape czuł, że jego słowa wychodzą mu nieco niewyraźnie, głównie dlatego, że jego usta i język mu zmartwiały.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową.

– Owszem. Severusie... pozwoliłam panu Potterowi opowiedzieć tę historię, ponieważ wie na ten temat więcej ode mnie, ale chcę się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Czemu tak bardzo się boisz sytuacji, w której Harry miałby wrócić ze swoimi rodzicami do domu? – Jej wzrok był stanowczy, a jej ramiona skrzyżowały się, co oznaczało, że nie miała zamiaru stąd wyjść, póki nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

Snape kiwnął w kierunku papierów, które kopiował.

– Przeczytaj to sobie. To są transkrypcje scen, które otrzymałem z myślodsiewni pełnej wspomnień Albusa. – Kiedy zaczęła czytać, wrócił wzrokiem do Pottera. – Mów dalej.

– Powiedział nam, że już nie ma najmniejszych intencji wracać do nich na wakacje – powiedział Potter, potrząsając lekko głową. – Ale musi udawać, że ma, żeby Dumbledore wciąż myślał, że trzyma go pod swoim przymuszeniem. No i... cóż. Kazał Malfoyowi sobie obiecać, że nic panu nie powie na ten temat, bo wydawało mu się, że może pan coś zrobić Lily i Jamesowi. – Wbił w Snape'a badawcze spojrzenie.

– Nie ja – powiedział Snape. Już postanowił. Jego zemsta wisiała na wyjątkowo cienkim włosku, ale wiedział, że gdyby sam się podjął tortur na rodzicach Harry'ego, to już na zawsze straci wszelką możliwość otrzymania od niego jakiejkolwiek namiastki przebaczenia. – Przekażę informacje dotyczące jego dzieciństwa odpowiednim ludziom, którzy będą wiedzieli, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę wiedzę.

– Harry nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział – powiedział Potter, tak cicho, że Snape go prawie nie usłyszał.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział Snape. I naprawdę go to już nie obchodziło. Chłopiec go znienawidzi, ale przecież i tak już go nienawidził. A świadomość, że Harry przeżył taką traumę, że pozwolił się sobie obsunąć psychicznie tak bardzo, że przymuszenie Dumbledore'a go złapało, że szukał pocieszenia u swoich rodziców...

 _Nie. Chwila. Coś w tym wszystkim nie ma sensu. Skoro się wyrwał spod tego przymuszenia, to jakim cudem Albus wciąż żyje? Harry przecież nienawidzi przymuszenia tak strasznie, że jest gotów zaatakować kogoś za jej użycie._ Snape podniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć zanikających sińców na swoim gardle. _Sam dobrze o tym wiem._

– Czemu dyrektor wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze? – zażądał od Pottera.

Twarz Pottera nabrała wyrazu odrazy i ta mina, ze wszystkich możliwych, jakie mógł w tym momencie przybrać, sprawiła, że wyglądał oszałamiająco podobnie do swojego brata.

– Bo Harry ma ten swój szalony plan _odkupienia_ ich – powiedział ponuro. – Przynajmniej Dumbledore'a i Lily, Jamesa pewnie też, ale o nim jeszcze nic nie wspominał. Ogranicza wpływy przymuszenia Dumbledore'a. Podobno chce z nimi porozmawiać i najwyraźniej już zdołał im wybaczyć.

– Im nie da się wybaczyć – powiedział Snape, nie przejmując się tym, że mówi takim tonem o matce Pottera. – Skrzywdzili go już o jeden raz za dużo i stanowią dla Harry'ego zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i pokusę. Czas ich zniszczyć.

– Z tym się zgadzam – powiedział Potter.

Snape rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Orzechowe oczy lśniły z buńczucznym gniewem. Emocje typowe dla Gryfona, niewątpliwie, ale Snape uznał, że teraz mu się przydadzą.

– Czy Harry już zdecydował, gdzie się zatrzyma na wakacje? – zmusił się do zapytania. – I ty?

– Ja jadę do Weasleyów – powiedział Connor. – Artur Weasley ma przyjaciela w ministerstwie, które pomógł mu wzmocnić osłony otaczające Norę, tak więc mogę się tam teraz zatrzymać bez konieczności pytania Dumbledore'a o zgodę. – Skrzywił się. – Mój ojciec pewnie wychodzi z założenia, że zostanę razem z nim i Harrym, ale ponieważ nikt mnie tak na dobrą sprawę nie zapytał o zdanie, to sam sobie wszystko pozałatwiałem. Byłem gotów zapytać Harry'ego, czy nie wybrałby się tam ze mną, ale wiem, że by odmówił. On nie lubi przebywać w otoczeniu tak wielu ludzi na raz. Z panem też nie chce zostać – dodał – ani z wieszczami w ich Sanktuarium, chociaż wiem, że go sami zaprosili. Nie chce być wokół ludzi, którzy będą go zmuszać do cofania się, powiedział. Uważa, że pan za bardzo skupia się na przeszłości.

Zduszone westchnięcie zza Snape'a przerwało mu, zanim ten w ogóle zdążył na to odpowiedzieć. Obrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył, jak McGonagall odrywa wzrok od zapisanych wspomnień z szokiem na twarzy, który nie mógłby być już głębszy, nawet jakby zobaczyła te wspomnienia osobiście.

– Oni go tak wytrenowali? – szepnęła. – On tak cierpiał?

– Tak – powiedział Snape.

McGonagall zagapiła się przez chwilę na stertę zapisanych papierów, jakby spodziewała się, że te rzucą się na nią i wciągną do środka. Wreszcie kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się do Snape'a.

– Ufam, że wiesz, jak się zająć tą sprawą, Severusie – powiedziała. – Nie możemy więcej pozwolić, żeby Harry znalazł się w pobliżu swoich rodziców i musimy się upewnić, że Lily i Albus zostaną ukarani za to, co mu zrobili. – Zamknęła oczy. – I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uważałam ich za idealnych Gryfonów, wzór dla naszego domu – wymamrotała.

Snape'a naszła nagła chęć powiedzenia w tym momencie czegoś niedorzecznego i sentymentalnego, jak stwierdzenie, że McGonagall jest w tym momencie wzorem Gryfona, ale stłamsił to w sobie. _Nie w obecności Pottera._

– Mam zamiar pokazać te dowody tym, którzy są w stanie się tym zająć jak należy – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na Pottera. – Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że jak tylko to wyjdzie na jaw, to twoje życie stanie się znacznie cięższe?

– Jeszcze kilka dni temu bym się tym przejmował – szepnął Potter. – Ale przeżyłem turniej cały i zdrowy, a Harry... nie. – Zamknął oczy i stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, jakby bijąc się ze sobą myślami. Wreszcie westchnął. – Harry i tak będzie na mnie wściekły za to, że przyszedłem tu do pana, żeby z panem o tym porozmawiać. Równie dobrze mogę panu powiedzieć i o tym. Harry stracił lewą dłoń.

Snape zachwiał się i musiał się przytrzymać dla równowagi oparcia swojego krzesła.

– Co?

– Malfoy mi powiedział – powiedział Connor. – Bellatrix ucięła mu ją w nadgarstku i sprawiła, że nie może sobie przyczepić zastępczej. Harry teraz przez cały czas nosi urok. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał uważnie na Snape'a. – Chce się z tym ukryć. Właściwie nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Nawet Malfoy dowiedział się o tym przez przypadek.

– Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział Snape, głosem, który nie brzmiał jak jego własny. Wybiegł z pokoju i ruszył w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego zanim McGonagall albo Potter zdążyli na to w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

* * *

Snape zatrzymał się przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego, po prostu dlatego, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Madam Pomfrey otworzyła mu drzwi z miną, która zakazywała absolutnie wszystkiego, po czym pokręciła lekko głową. Co więcej, Harry był szczelnie otulony kocem i spał głęboko. Oddychał też swobodnie, jakby koszmary i wizje wreszcie przestały go nawiedzać.

– Czy to normalne, że on tak często śpi? – zapytał Snape matronę, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. Nie był już taki niski, ale w tej chwili, kiedy Snape wiedział o jego przeszłości i był świadomy jego utraty dłoni, wyglądał tak strasznie drobno. Sam też miał tendencję do pomniejszania się w oczach innych, przemykania się chyłkiem, żeby nie ściągać na siebie spojrzeń i przytłumiana świetności własnych osiągnięć.

– Severusie – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, ściągając na siebie jego spojrzenie. – Klątwy usypiające ciężko się odwraca, ale względnie łatwo się je _wykrywa_. Na panu Potterze nie odnalazłam żadnych. Po prostu potrzebuje odpoczynku. – Jej twarz złagodniała na moment. – Właśnie dlatego tyle czasu spędził już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wyleczyłam ugryzienie na jego ramieniu, które pozostawił po sobie Sam Wiesz, Kto, ale to jeszcze bardziej go wycieńczyło. A przyda mu się znacznie więcej odpoczynku – dodała z namysłem, poprawiając uchwyt na tacy z eliksirami, którą trzymała w rękach. – Wiem, że przez cały rok szkolny się prawie nie wysypiał. Potrzebuje też czasu, żeby pozbierać się w sobie po tym, co go spotkało na cmentarzu – a wiem, że nie pozwoli sobie skorzystać z tego czasu.

Snape kiwnął jej uprzejmie głową i ruszył przed siebie, po czym usiadł obok łóżka Harry'ego. Jego wzrok zawisł na moment na lewej dłoni Harry'ego, a on znowu kiwnął głową. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że na kciuku chłopca nie było odcisku, charakterystycznego dla ludzi, którzy spędzali długi czas na miotle, a który byłby tam, gdyby ta dłoń wciąż się tam znajdowała.

 _Powinien zdjąć ten urok. Powinien pozwolić Madam Pomfrey upewnić się, że się nie wdało zakażenie._

Snape'owi ciężko w ogóle było zacząć myśleć o Bellatrix, odcinającej Harry'emu dłoń. Wiedział, jak strasznie brutalna potrafiła być wobec mugoli i mugolaków, a nawet czystokrwistych, którzy postawili się ich panu. Myśl o tym, co była gotowa zrobić Harry'emu, jeśli tylko zyskała ku temu szansę, do tego w zemście za usunięcie jej prawej ręki, której Harry pozbawił ją na początku roku...

Snape poczuł, jak pochłania go fala znajomej już mu bezradności. Chciał porwać Harry'ego, przytulić go mocno i ochronić przed całym złem tego świata. Chciał się upewnić, że już nigdy więcej nikt nie będzie w stanie Harry'ego skrzywdzić. Chciał zmusić Harry'ego do spędzenia czasu w małych, cichych pomieszczeniach, w których nie będzie musiał się martwić o ratowanie kogokolwiek poza samym sobą i zmusić go do zmierzenia się ze swoją przeszłością. Świadomość, że nie mógł zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy doprowadzała go powoli do podobnego szału co jego dnie spędzone jako śmierciożerca.

 _Tak właśnie wygląda bycie rodzicem_ , pomyślał. _Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie chciałem nim zostać._ Jego wzrok powędrował znowu na twarz Harry'ego, a on pokręcił głową. _Ale teraz już chcę. Jeśli tylko Harry mi na to pozwoli._

Akurat wtedy Harry spiął się i obudził. Snape znał to lekkie ziewnięcie i subtelne rozciąganie się z czasów, kiedy Harry spędził z nim kawałek poprzedniego lata. Po zobaczeniu wspomnień z eliksiru myślodsiewnego, wiedział też, skąd mu się wziął ten zwyczaj. Lily nauczyła Harry'ego, że ten powinien się budzić powoli i nie pozwolić nikomu w okolicy zauważyć, że już się rozbudził, na wypadek, gdyby w pobliżu czaili się jacyś wrogowie. Dopiero, kiedy Harry nie wyczuł żadnych nieprzyjaciół w skrzydle szpitalnym, pozwolił się sobie odprężyć i przewrócić na plecy.

Oczywiście, spiął się z powrotem, jak tylko zobaczył Snape'a.

– Harry – powiedział cicho Snape, ponieważ nie było jak tego inaczej powiedzieć. – Wiem już o wszystkim. – Pozwolił, żeby mu spojrzenie przeskoczyło na moment na lewą dłoń Harry'ego i kiedy spojrzał na niego znowu, z zaskoczeniem zobaczył w oczach chłopca chorobliwą zgrozę. Próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, że on pewnie reagował tak na każdego, nie tylko na niego, jak tylko zorientował się, że ktoś znowu się dowiedział o tej jego szczególnej słabości, ale i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać poczucia odrzucenia, które przywaliło mu w brzuch niczym młot. – Nie musisz już udawać. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu mi nie wybaczysz. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu jesteś w stanie znowu spotkać się ze swoją matką, a mimo to wciąż nie możesz mi wybaczyć.

Proszę. To nie wyjawi nasłuchującym uszom dyrektora, że Snape wie cokolwiek na temat jego przymuszenia, ale powiadomi Harry'ego o wszystkim, czego ten potrzebował się dowiedzieć. No i, oczywiście, Harry szybko domyślił się też, kto musiał powiedzieć Snape'owi o tym wszystkim, bo otworzył oczy na chwilę szerzej, po czym je przymrużył.

Mówił niskim, wściekłym głosem, a Snape miał wrażenie, że wcale nie musi go udawać.

– A czemu niby miałbym chcieć się znowu z tobą zobaczyć? Nie obchodzi mnie, że mnie skrzywdziłeś. To by mi nie przeszkadzało, gdybyś po prostu okłamał _mnie_ na temat czegoś, co skrzywdziło tylko _mnie_. Ale ty _rzuciłeś przymuszenie na Draco_. – Krótki wiatr poruszył firankami w skrzydle szpitalnym, zanim Harry zdołał, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, zapanować z powrotem nad swoją magią. Snape poczuł ulgę, po czym wstyd z powodu tej ulgi. – Skrzywdziłeś innych ludzi – ciągnął dalej Harry, a jego głos pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej. Snape'owi wydawało się, że tak właśnie Harry pewnie będzie brzmiał, jak dorośnie. Zadrżał. Wolałby nie znaleźć się po złej stronie różdżki tego człowieka. – Tego nie mogę ci wybaczyć.

– A twoja matka skrzywdziła twojego brata – powiedział Snape.

– On podjął swoje własne decyzje w tym temacie – powiedział Harry. – Chce zerwać kontakty z nią i z moim ojcem. Mi się wydaje, że mu odbiło – Snape wiedział, że to zdanie było powiedziane z dedykacją dla Dumbledore'a – a jemu, że to ja zwariowałem. Jesteśmy kwita. Ale ja zapytałem cię o Draco bezpośrednio, a ty mnie _okłamałeś_. – Odwrócił głowę od niego i Snape z zaskoczeniem zauważył, z jego ciężkiego oddechu, że Harry był bliski łez.

 _Potrzebuje jeszcze więcej odpoczynku, niż się Madam Pomfrey wydaje._

– Harry? – zagaił cicho Snape. – Wiem, że zrobiłem ci już rzeczy, które były gorsze od okłamywania cię. Twoja matka zrobiła ci rzeczy gorsze od okłamywania cię. – _Spędziła dwa miesiące zakazując ci kontaktów fizycznych z innymi, wytrenowała cię, żebyś brzydził się delikatnymi i przyjemnymi rzeczami, powiedziała ci, że jeśli nie zdasz choćby jednego z jej testów, to będziesz tego żałował do końca życia..._ – Czemu akurat to jest takie niewybaczalne?

Harry przez chwilę zamarł w bezruchu. Wreszcie obrócił się z powrotem, a jego oczy lśniły tak mocno, że Snape wiedział, że zaraz otrzyma niczym nie upiększoną prawdę.

– Ponieważ znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ona, niech cię szlag – szepnął Harry. – _Oczywiście_ , że to bardziej boli.

Snape zagapił się na niego i prawie nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy Fawkes pojawił się nagle w kuli ognia ponad głową Harry'ego, ćwierkając z niepokojem, czy na to, że Harry zamknął oczy i zamarł, spięty, jakby jego umysł sięgał ku jakiemuś odległemu celowi. Był zbyt zajęty przyjmowaniem do świadomości, że nie poświęcił miłości i szacunku Harry'ego.

 _Jeszcze nie._

Harry siedział w ten sposób przez kilka chwil, prawie nie oddychając, aż wreszcie otworzył oczy i westchnął, wracając do siebie.

– Już w porządku – powiedział. – Odwróciliśmy jego podejrzenia, zmieniliśmy mu nieco pamięć. Nie będzie zwracał uwagi na naszą rozmowę przez kilka następnych minut, więc możemy rozmawiać swobodnie. – Pochylił się do przodu, owijając ramiona wokół kolan i spojrzał na Snape'a. – Widziałem już do czego jesteś zdolny – wypalił wprost. – Na co jesteś _gotów_. Wiem, jak będzie wyglądało moje lato, jeśli spędzę je z tobą. Spróbujesz mnie zmusić do skupienia się na przeszłości, prawda?

– Pomogę ci się wyleczyć, tak. – Snape ściągnął swoje wstrząśnięte emocje z powrotem pod kontrolę, podobnie jak pomysł, że przecież nie może zrobić czegokolwiek, co może jeszcze bardziej odepchnąć od niego Harry'ego. Możliwe, że będzie musiał. Rodzice czasem musieli robić takie rzeczy, które się nie podobały ich dzieciom, tak samo jak opiekunowie. – Możesz zmienić przyszłość, Harry, ale nie przeszłość i właśnie dlatego ona może cię zakuć w kajdany, póki nie spojrzysz jej w oczy i się z nią nie zmierzysz.

– Teraz to już brzmisz jak ci magomedycy ze świętego Mungo. – Harry potrząsnął głową, aż mu włosy nie zaczęły podskakiwać. – Nie. Nie zostanę z tobą.

– Ale nie jesteś na mnie aż taki zły, jak udajesz – powiedział Snape.

– Nie, nie byłem odkąd moje emocje się uspokoiły. – Harry przechylił głowę na bok. – Sen pomaga. Ale naraziłeś życie Draco na niebezpieczeństwo i okłamałeś mnie w żywe oczy, a wiem, że zrobisz to wszystko ponownie, jeśli tylko uznasz to za konieczne, żeby mnie ochronić.

– Nie ma niczego, do czego bym się nie posunął, żeby cię nie ochronić – powiedział Snape i z żalem zobaczył ścieżkę, jaką szła ta rozmowa. Widział, na czym się kończyła i zalała go gorycz na myśl, że przyjdzie mu poświęcić dobre mniemanie Harry'ego, które prawdopodobnie już u niego zdobył.

 _To jest gorzka rzecz_ , pomyślał, _jak się nie zna do końca swoich własnych reakcji na intensywną presję. Wydawało mi się, że zniosę to wszystko znacznie lepiej._

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tyle _rozumiem_. – Wypuścił oddech przez zaciśnięte zęby z sykiem. – Ale niektóre z tych spraw mogą nam przeszkodzić w prowadzeniu wojny, a inne złamią we mnie postanowienia, które próbuję w sobie wybudować. Jak zacznę się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim, to mogę odkryć, że jednak nienawidzę swojej matki znacznie mocniej niż mi się teraz wydaje.

– A mimo to jesteś zdeterminowany, żeby to zignorować – podsumował Snape. _Nie, naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że akurat z takim Harrym będę miał teraz do czynienia._ – Jesteś zdeterminowany do wykorzystania gniewu, który czujesz wobec mnie, żeby się ode mnie odsunąć i rzucić w wir wojny.

– Tak. – Harry przechylił głowę. – Nie będę udawał, że to nie boli. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale znam już pana i to lepiej niż znałem wcześniej. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś taki jak pan był dalej moim opiekunem. Pan mnie... za bardzo _chroni_. Spróbuje mnie pan powstrzymać przed wybaczeniem Dumbledore'owi i Lily, a naprawdę muszę się tym zająć. Może pan pozwolić swojej starej niechęci wobec Jamesa sprawić, że zareaguje pan w nieodpowiedni sposób.

– To ostatnie na pewno nie – powiedział Snape. – Już nigdy więcej. – _Nienawidzę tej ścieżki bardziej od jakiejkolwiek, jaką było mi do tej pory dane iść, ale mimo to dotrwam do jej końca._

Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy uważnie, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Może i nie – zgodził się. – Ale mamy inne priorytety. Za dużo pan o mnie wie, za dobrze mnie pan zna. Moi pozostali sojusznicy pozostaną przy mnie, bo nie wiedzą tego wszystkiego co pan. A ja im na pewno o tym nie powiem – dodał, kiedy Snape otworzył usta. – I pan też nie, bo pan _wie_ doskonale, że nigdy bym panu nie wybaczył, gdyby coś się stało Lily dlatego, że, och, tak przypadkiem się panu coś wymsknęło w towarzystwie Hawthorn.

 _Harry. Wydaje ci się, że twoje przebaczenie znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż perspektywa zobaczenia ciebie bezpiecznym, szczęśliwym i zdrowym. Nie znaczy. Pod tym względem mnie bardzo, bardzo nie doceniłeś._

 _A może po prostu polega na wiedzy, jaką posiada na temat przeszłego Severusa Snape'a_ , pomyślał Snape, patrząc jak oczy Harry'ego lśnią, podczas gdy ten wykłada przed nim prawdę, którą rozumiał. To byłoby absolutnie zrozumiałe. Sam Snape dopiero niedawno przyjął do wiadomości swoją własną zmianę.

– Dlatego tak właśnie będzie – mówił Harry. – Pojadę na wakacje tam, gdzie będę musiał...

– Czyli gdzie? – wciął się Snape.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Harry. – Gdzieś, gdzie wciąż będę mógł prowadzić wojnę, a mimo to będę w stanie wybaczyć Dumbledore'owi i Lily. Gdzie ludzie nie będą mnie zanadto naciskać. Gdzieś, gdzie będę _wiedział_ , że mogę zrobić to, co muszę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył Snape'owi prosto w oczy.

– Może pewnego dnia – szepnął – uda nam się ze sobą pogodzić. Powiedziałem panu prawdę. Już i tak po części rozumiem, co pan zrobił i dlaczego, więc jestem na dobrej drodze do wybaczenia panu. Ale nie wybaczę panu, jeszcze nie teraz, ponieważ wtedy uzna pan, że ma pan prawo do robienia ze mną, co się panu żywnie podoba. A na to nie mogę panu pozwolić. – Zamilkł na moment. – Wydaje mi się, że już mnie pan rozumie. To konieczność, a nie wybór, mnie do tego zmuszają. Dlatego powiem panu też o czymś, co w innych okolicznościach pewnie przyjąłby pan z zaskoczeniem. Za parę dni napiszę do Scrimgeoura i poproszę go o odebranie panu praw rodzicielskich nade mną.

Snape zamknął oczy.

– Kto zamiast tego zostanie twoim prawnym opiekunem? – zmusił się do zapytania.

– Nie wiem jeszcze – powtórzył Harry. – Znajdę kogoś.

– Dlaczego? – Snape usłyszał, jak jego głos mówi te słowa, mimo, że sam miał zamiar zapytać o coś zupełnie innego. – Dlaczego to robisz?

Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Harry miał głowę przechyloną lekko na bok, a jego oczy były spokojne, lśniące i pełne żalu.

– Bo nawet po tym wszystkim, nawet ze świadomością, że mnie pan okłamał i tego, jak to strasznie bolało, nawet wiedząc, że naraził pan Draco na niebezpieczeństwo, wciąż sobie nie ufam – powiedział Harry niemrawo.– _Wciąż_ mogę panu wybaczyć, a to by znaczyło przekazanie panu władzy nad sobą. Będzie pan w stanie przekonać mnie do znienawidzenia z powrotem Dumbledore'a i Lily. Dlatego chcę się upewnić, że nie będę miał takiej wymówki.

Snape czuł, jak warczące obrzydzenie zwija mu się w żołądku i zamknął oczy. _Nikt nie powinien mieć tak wielkiej kontroli nad własnymi emocjami, być tak gotowym do pozostawienia za sobą osób, które kocha. Niestety, wiem, czemu taki jest._

– Będę miał przy sobie Draco – powiedział Harry spokojnie – bo znam samego siebie i jego. Wiem, że nie poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim bez niego – za bardzo go kocham – a on i tak by mi na to nie pozwolił. Ale to będzie musiało mi wystarczyć, on i moi sojusznicy. Pan... – Po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy głos się Harry'emu załamał. Snape nie spojrzał na niego. – Pan po prostu _przesadza_. Nie ma mowy, żebym przyjął kogoś takiego jak pan na swojego rodzica. Nie mogę nawet przyjąć tego rodzaju leczenia, które mi pan oferuje. To by po prostu zajęło za dużo czasu. Przykro mi, ale już podjąłem decyzję, a to oznacza, że tak właśnie będzie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, po czym Snape zadał pytanie, które go przez cały ten czas prześladowało.

– Naprawdę byś kiedyś rozważał powrót do Lily?

– Tylko po to, żeby jej wybaczyć i pomóc jej się leczyć – powiedział miękko Harry. – Nie dla żadnego innego.

– Ale tak długo jak żyje, będzie dla ciebie zagrożeniem – powiedział Snape. – W dodatku może spróbować odzyskać prawa do ciebie, jeśli się dowie, że zostałeś nagle bez opiekuna.

– Nie jest już dla mnie zagrożeniem – powiedział Harry. – Jest mała i załamana. Jedyna władza, jaką może nade mną mieć to taka, którą sam bym jej dał.

 _I tu się mylisz, tak strasznie się mylisz, bo gdyby to była prawda, to nigdy byś się tak ładnie nie poskładał z powrotem pod przymuszeniem, a już na pewno nie na tak długo_ , chciał powiedzieć Snape, ale nie wymówił tego na głos.

– A Dumbledore? On nie jest ani mały, ani załamany.

– Ale i tak mu wybaczę – powiedział Harry, któremu w głosie zaczęły pojawiać się zniecierpliwione nuty. – Radzę sobie z nim. Przecież...

Fawkes zaćwierkał i Snape wiedział, że Dumbledore znowu ich słucha.

– Niech pan sobie idzie, profesorze – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc buńczucznie, ale nie potrafiąc powstrzymać łagodnego tonu ze swojego głosu. – Wie pan, co planuję i dlaczego. Proszę sobie już iść. – Z dźwięków Snape wywnioskował, że Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami i zakopał z powrotem pod kocami.

Snape wstał i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, powoli otwierając po drodze oczy. Jego umysł był strumieniem emocji.

Wydawało mu się, że Harry go nienawidzi. Wyglądało na to, że to była nieprawda. Wydawało mu się, że Harry będzie niezdolny do przebaczenia mu. Tutaj też najwyraźniej się mylił.

A teraz będzie musiał rzucić w diabły tę miłość i wybaczenie, ponieważ jak tylko Harry się przekona, co Snape ma zamiar zrobić z jego wspomnieniami o przeszłości, to _bez wątpienia_ spali je w drobny mak.

 _Ale tak długo, jak jego matka żyje na wolności, to jest dla niego zagrożeniem. Tak długo, jak większość czarodziejskiego świata szanuje Dumbledore'a, albo uważa, że ten nie może być winien zbrodni gorszej od błędów starości, to ma nad nim za dużo władzy._

 _Póki Harry sprzeciwia się leczeniu, póty pozostanie kaleką, bardziej na umyśle niż na ciele._

Znacznie łatwiej było mu o tym wszystkim myśleć, kiedy już mu się wydawało, że Harry i tak go nienawidzi.

Snape podniósł głowę. Przecież i tak już wcześniej myślał, że woli, żeby Harry się śmiał i go nienawidził, niż go kochał w milczeniu, prawda? Uważał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Harry będzie żył z wyleczonym umysłem, nawet jeśli będzie to znaczyło, że Snape straci wszelkie prawa do nawet myślenia o pogodzeniu się z nim i otrzymaniu w przyszłości wybaczenia.

Z otwartymi oczami, wiedząc, co się stanie w chwili, w której jego plan się powiedzie, a Harry o nim usłyszy, wszedł na swoją ścieżkę.

 _Żaden z nas nie został stworzony do kroczenia prostymi ścieżkami._


	85. Interludium: Zaproszenie

To tylko krótkie interludium, ale powinno Wam mniej więcej nakreślić, jaka burza nadciąga.

 **Interludium: Zaproszenie**

 _Do: Petera Pettigrew_

 _25 czerwca 1995_

 _Drogi panie,_

Nieczęsto ze sobą pisywaliśmy, więc niewątpliwie będzie pan zaskoczony listem ode mnie, ale mam wrażenie, że jednoczy nas wspólny cel, którym jest dobro Harry'ego Pottera i przypilnowanie, żeby Albus Dumbledore otrzymał to, na co zasługuje. Nie zemstę, nie łaskę, ale sprawiedliwość.

Widziałem zachowane z pańskiej rozprawy myślodsiewnie; dwa lata temu poprosiłem ministerstwo o udostępnienie mi ich i zobaczyłem, jak to się wszystko odbyło. Nigdy nie było we mnie odrobiny wątpliwości, że pańska rozprawa została celowo niewłaściwie przeprowadzona, a kiedy Harry mnie poinformował o pańskim losie, to tylko potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia. Teraz, kiedy wiem, że i pana pokrzywdzono w tej sprawie, uznałem za stosowne wysłanie do pana zaproszenia.

Albus Dumbledore niebawem zostanie wezwany przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, żeby odpowiedzieć za wszystkie swoje koszmarne pomyłki, jakie popełnił w stosunku do Harry'ego Pottera. Słusznym wydaje mi się, żeby odpowiedział za to, co przydarzyło się panu. Czy powróci pan ze swojego wygnania, żeby zeznawać przeciw niemu?

Nie proszę o to przez wzgląd na siebie, ani nawet na Harry'ego. Przez wzgląd na jego dobro w ogóle ośmieliłem się w ogóle do pana napisać, ale chcę przede wszystkim prosić o ostateczne zakończenie tego całego cierpienia. Mógłbym się powołać na inne, łączące nas więzi - ostatecznie obaj do końca życia będziemy nosili na lewych przedramionach piętno, które naznaczyło nas w oczach świata - ale wolałbym, żeby podjął pan tę decyzję, opierając się na swojej własnej wiedzy i doświadczeniu. Dowiedziałem się od Harry'ego o kilku sprawach, choć on raczej nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Pozostaję z uszanowaniem,

 _Severus Snape_


	86. Przejrzyste morze lśniące jedną milę za

To jest ostatni rozdział "Wolnego człowieka [który] nie zazna spokoju". Wielkie i potężne dzięki wszystkim, którym się ta historia jak do tej pory podobała i którzy dotarli aż tutaj. Następny tom, "Wiatr, który trzęsie morzami i gwiazdami", piąty rok Harry'ego i AU Zakonu Feniksa, zacznie się w czwartek, 14 czerwca. I będzie jeszcze DŁUŻSZY. Ależ z Was szczęściarze.

Tytuł tego rozdziału to wers z wiersza Swinburne'a, "Tristram z Lyonesse", jego wersji opowiadania o Tristanie i Izoldzie (napisanej, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że Tennyson nie zrobił tego Jak Należy).

Do zobaczenia za kilka dni!

 **Rozdział siedemdziesiąty:** **Przejrzyste morze lśniące jedną milę za drugą**

Harry obudził się, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, leżąc na łóżku szpitalnym i dysząc ciężko, czy Voldemort czasem nie powrócił w pełni sił i po odzyskaniu swojej pamięci, bo może przed chwilą miał po prostu koszmar.

Ale nie, zwykle dość wyraźnie potrafił sobie przypomnieć swoje wizje, w dodatku nie czuł, żeby mu z blizny płynęła krew. Właściwie to przez dłuższą chwilę leżał w bezruchu, nie będąc w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co go właściwie obudziło.

Wtedy znowu to poczuł – wzywające go w jego głowie głosy, bezwzględne niczym morska piana.

 _Chodź do nas._

Harrym zatrzęsło. Czuł się, jakby do środka jego piersi ktoś przypiął linę i teraz ciągnął go bezwzględnie w jakimś kierunku. Zanim się zorientował, już wstawał z łóżka. Zdołał się opamiętać, kiedy tylko zwrócił na to uwagę, stojąc na bosaka na zimnej podłodze. Wciąż miał na sobie piżamę, słońce nawet nie zdążyło jeszcze wstać.

– Harry?

Głowa Dracona wyjrzała spod jego kołdry, jego włosy były całe potarmoszone od snu na szpitalnym łóżku, które zajmował już od kilku dni. Zamrugał na Harry'ego, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– Musisz iść do kibelka?

– Nie – szepnął Harry. Zew odbił się echem w jego głowie, kradnąc mu następne słowa, a zaraz potem wezbrała w nim pełna pragnienia słodycz, jakby w odpowiedzi. W tym momencie podjął decyzję. Ostatecznie przecież obiecał Draconowi, że go poinformuje, kiedy następnym razem może się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. – Coś mnie wzywa.

– Jak to, _coś_ cię wzywa? – zażądał Draco, momentalnie rozbudzony. – I gdzie ty się wybierasz?

– Wyszedłem z łóżka akurat, kiedy usiadłeś – powiedział Harry. – Właśnie dlatego ci teraz o tym mówię. Chyba ma zamiar mnie ściągnąć do siebie bez względu na to, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. – Ale teraz _naprawdę_ tego chciał. Miał w ustach posmak, coś jakby połączenie wody i światła słonecznego, a w uszach tętniła mu nieuchwytna obietnica, szumiąca pomiędzy głosami, że będzie miał tego jeszcze więcej, jak tylko dotrze na miejsce, do którego głosy chciały go ściągnąć. – Ale chcę, żebyś poszedł tam ze mną.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział zdecydowanie Draco, po czym podszedł do niego i objął go na poziomie bioder. – Przecież ty nawet nie powinieneś jeszcze wychodzić z łóżka. – Rzucił Harry'emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę ustać?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i wykorzystał swoją magię do wzmocnienia kończyn. Po kilku dniach bezczynnego leżenia wokół niego, kiedy jej jedyną rozrywką jak do tej pory było tylko odnowienie uroku, kiedy Narcyza go zdjęła i wzbicie wiatru wokół skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy się wkurzył na Snape'a, teraz bardzo ochoczo zareagowała na wezwanie.

– Teraz jestem – powiedział.

Draco kiwnął głową i, ku uldze Harry'ego, nie wzniósł innych, głupich sprzeciwów, ani nie spróbował obudzić Madam Pomfrey, żeby powiadomić ją o tym, że dzieje się coś, czemu nie będzie w stanie zapobiec, więc czym też naprawdę nie było sensu jej martwić.

– Jak my się tam dostaniemy? Aportacją? – Zamrugał i przełknął, kiedy wymówił ostatnie słowo.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wciąż nie dostałem od nich wyraźnego obrazu miejsca. Nie wiem, czy byłbym _w stanie_ się aportować. To po prostu chór głosów w mojej głowie, wołający mnie i...

 _Chodź do nas!_

Przywołanie opadło na niego, zalewając go niczym uderzająca o plażę fala, a Harry przycisnął mocno Dracona do siebie, czując, jak grunt ucieka mu spod nóg. Lina uczepiona jego piersi naprężyła się niczym guma, a potem nagle porwała go ze sobą, miotając nim przez przestrzeń. Przez cały ten czas Draco leciał razem z nim, trzymając się z determinacją; Harry niemal uważał, że pewnie Draco znalazłby jakiś sposób na podążenie tu za nim, nawet gdyby jego ręce nie były już zawczasu owinięte wokół jego pasa.

Piach zachrzęścił pod stopami Harry'ego i nagle do jego uszu dotarły skrzeki mew, przeszywająco głośne, nawet jeśli nie przeszywająco słodkie. Zachwiał się, ale dezorientacja nie była nawet w połowie tak zła jak po korzystaniu z sieci fiuu. Otworzył oczy i złapał równowagę, jak tylko zorientował się, gdzie się znajduje.

Niedaleko od niego, morze ryczało i rozbijało się, biegnąc w niekończących się wzorach wznoszenia się i opadania ponad piaskami northumberlandzkiej plaży, na której pojawił się podczas przesilenia letniego, żeby wykonać rytuał razem ze swoim ojcem i bratem.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – szepnął Draco.

– Gdzieś, gdzie się w tej chwili nie spodziewałem znaleźć – powiedział Harry, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę, którą teraz zawsze trzymał w swojej lewej kieszeni, żeby móc szybko po nią sięgnąć prawą dłonią. Pamiętał list, który wysłał mu kiedyś Evan Rosier, o tym, że chce się z nim pewnego dnia spotkać znowu na tej plaży i już powoli zaczynał żałować, że posłuchał się wezwania – nawet jeśli nie miał pod tym względem większego wyboru – czy że pozwolił Draconowi się zabrać ze sobą – nawet jeśli obiecał mu, że go nigdy więcej nie zostawi samego.

Teraz, kiedy już się tu znaleźli, głosy ucichły. Plaża wychodziła na wschód, oczywiście, i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć pierwsze promienie słońca, wybijające się ponad taflę wody. Harry odchrząknął, kiedy nikt do nich nie podszedł, ani nie zaoferowano mu żadnego wyjaśnienia.

– No dobra, Evan, pobawiłeś się, wystarczy – powiedział, upewniając się, że jego ton będzie lekki i delikatnie karcący. – Nie przyniosłem ci żadnych jagódek i nie chce mi się teraz z tobą walczyć, więc może odpuśćmy już sobie i pozwól, że wrócę do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie, co? – Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie okolice Hogsmeade, żeby aportować się tam z Draconem.

– Harry.

Powstrzymał go głos Dracona. Był cichy, ledwie szept, ale nie przerażony. Harry aportowałby się momentalnie, gdyby usłyszał od niego strach.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym Draco wskazywał palcem – nie na którąś z wydm, za którymi mógłby się czaić śmierciożerca, ale w stronę morza. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał tam, niepewien, czego powinien wypatrywać.

Prawda była taka, że przez dłuższą chwilę kompletnie niczego nie widział. Piana ledwie odbijała złote światło, migocząc i rozrzucając na boki jego iskry, kiedy kończyły swój żywot, rozbijając się o plażę. W miarę jak Harry patrzył, fale zdawały nabierać coraz większego rozpędu i siły; wyglądało na to, że nadchodził przypływ.

A potem zobaczył dwa stożki piany, które uformowały migoczące, srebrne lustro, nie złote. Harry przymrużył oczy, starając się mu uważniej przyjrzeć, ale to nieustannie znikało za kolejnymi, wznoszącymi się falami. Zrobił krok w jego kierunku, chociaż musiał zaciągnąć ze sobą Dracona; on też zdawał się tym być ostrożnie zafascynowany, ale nie na tyle, żeby puścić pas Harry'ego i pozwolić mu stanąć o własnych siłach.

Harry usłyszał wtedy nucenie słodkich głosów, bez żadnych słów, tylko muzyka, która przypomniała mu o... czymś, czymś, czego nie był do końca wychwycić, ani pojąć. Zamrugał. Słuchał, ale symfonia nie nabrała na sile, a zaraz potem pojawiło się coś innego, co odwróciło jego uwagę.

Srebrne migotanie powróciło, zmieniając kształt i tym razem Harry był w stanie zobaczyć jak długi promień światła nabiera formy i kształtu. Przesłaniana włosami głowa wynurzała się z piany, utrzymując swój kształt nawet, kiedy uderzyła w nią sąsiednia fala.

Następnie w szarą wodę przeszyły białe pasma, zbierając się w jednym miejscu i tworząc lśniące nogi. Srebrne włosy poderwał wiatr. Światło wystrzeliło ze wschodzącego słońca, które wyglądało niczym tworząca się głowa.

I wtedy jednorożec wyszedł z morza.

Pieśń eksplodowała w głowie Harry'ego. Odkrył, że opada na kolana w chwili, w której kopyta jednorożca uderzyły o piasek z cichym dźwiękiem dzwonków. Potężny ogier stał przed nim przez chwilę, otrząsając pianę ze swojego rogu, po czym ruszył w kierunku Harry'ego lekkim truchtem.

Harry zamrugał, ocierając łzy z oczu. Nie wiedział, czy to przez muzykę w jego głowie, chór flecistów, wsparty przez pieśń, którą już znał, tę samą, którą śpiewało słońce i księżyc, czy to przez widok jednorożca, czy przez ciepło owiniętej wokół jego pasa ręki Dracona, który opadł oszołomiony na piasek razem z Harrym.

Czy też może przez niespodziewaną wiedzę, która pojawiła się w jego głowie, przybierając postać cytatu, który kiedyś przeczytał w starej książce o magicznych stworzeniach.

 _Jednorożec jest najstarszym wrogiem żmii._

Ogier zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i przyglądał się mu oczami, które wyglądały jak witraże.

 _Kiedy żmija przychodzi się napić z wodopoju i wypuszcza ze swoich przebiegłych ust jad, wszystkie zwierzęta czekają na przybycie jednorożca. A ten zawsze się pojawia następnej nocy, a wraz z nim przychodzi księżyc, nawet jeśli tej nocy twarz księżyca miała być odwrócona od ziemi. Zanurza swój róg w wodzie i rozchodzi się od niego lecznicze światło – ponieważ róg jednorożca jest lekiem na wszelkie trucizny – a wtedy woda znowu jest czysta i niewinna._

Ogier pochylił łeb i ta sama, łagodna siła, której wezwaniu wcześniej nie był w stanie się oprzeć, teraz zmusiła Harry'ego do podniesienia wysoko swojej ręki.

Swojej lewej ręki, na końcu której znajdował się urok iluzji, która zniknęła w chwili, w której znalazła się w pobliżu rogu jednorożca, niezdolna do zniesienia szczerości stworzenia stworzonego z tak niewinnego Światła.

Harry patrzył, jak czubek tego rogu delikatnie dotyka jego przeciętego nadgarstka. Momentalnie zalśniła nad nim olśniewająca gwiazda, posyłająca fale, niczym światło księżyca uderzające o nieruchomą taflę wody. Owinęła się ciasno i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć pasma trującej zieleni i czerni odlatujące od niego, zbierające się wokół srebrnych wirów magii jednorożca.

Moc, zarówno czysta jak i skażona, wpłynęła z powrotem do jednorożca. Ogier zebrał je na swoim rogu i przez chwilę trzymał łeb wysoko, potrząsając grzywą. Harry zobaczył, jak słońce oświetla i tym samym pomniejsza zaklęcia, które Bellatrix rzuciła na jego rękę, sprawiając, że te stały się niewielkie i bardziej żałosne niż problematyczne.

Nie sądził, żeby jednorożec zdołał zabrać je wszystkie, ale przejął na siebie ich znaczną większość, a Harry patrzył jak ten miota łbem i zrzuca ze swojego rogu mroczne inkantacje na piasek. Następnie podniósł przednie kopyto i nastąpił na nie, miażdżąc je na śmierć. Harry przyglądał się jak opadające niczym topór kopyto rozcina klątwy na kawałki i widział, jak te starają się zaatakować jednorożca, ale rozpadają się podczas swoich prób i podczas swojej ucieczki wsiąkają w ziemię, w której już nikogo nie będą w stanie więcej skrzywdzić.

Pieśń w jego głowie wzniosła się o kilka tonów w tryumfie.

Słońce wstawało.

Ogier znowu podszedł bliżej i pochylił głowę obok piersi Harry'ego, przypominając Harry'emu o tej chwili w lesie ostatniej jesieni, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zginie od rogu przeszywającego mu serce. Tym razem jednak róg tylko musnął ranę po ugryzieniu Voldemorta, a ta zalśniła i nieco bardziej się zamknęła.

Następnie jednorożec opadł na jedno kolano, z większą gracją niż byłby to zrobić dowolny żyjący koń, po czym obrócił łeb i wbił w Harry'ego lśniące oko.

Normalnie Harry by się sprzeciwił temu, co mu się wydawało, że ogier od niego chciał, ale takiemu spojrzeniu się po prostu nie odmawia. Ostrożnie wyplątał się z objęć Dracona – który, przyglądając się wszystkiemu w cichym podziwie, nawet nie zaprotestował – po czym, łapiąc po drodze jego grzywę, wspiął się na grzbiet jednorożca. Jeśli ciągnięcie za włosy w jakikolwiek sposób zadało mu ból, to ogier nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Następnie wstał i zaczął galopować wzdłuż brzegu morza.

Harry'emu jakimś cudem nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że jazda na jednorożcu będzie się w jakikolwiek sposób różniła od jazdy na koniu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał możliwość sprawdzenia tego, ale gdyby go ktoś spytał, to pewnie by wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że to pewnie nie różni się specjalnie od końskiej, nie?

Okazało się, że nie. Siła krążących pod nim mięśni była bardziej podobna do smoczych, jakby każdy ruch miał być przygotowaniem do wzbicia się w powietrze, czy do tańca, albo wzniesienia się ku światłu, które Harry widział u jednorożców tego dnia, kiedy je uwolnił. Skóra pod jego udami była niesłychanie delikatna, gładka niczym najwyższej próby jedwab i ciepła niczym wschodzące słońce. Dźwięk jego podków, cichy mimo dzwonków, które uderzały o piasek, mieszał się z muzyką w głowie Harry'ego, aż ten nie musiał zamknąć przed nimi oczu, zupełnie jakby światło odbijające się od rogu ogiera nie było wystarczające ku temu.

Jednorożec przeszedł do cwału. Teraz, kiedy naprawdę biegli z pełnym pędem, Harry czuł jak prędkość przeszywa cienie w jego umyśle, rozsuwając na boki wyjaśnienia i wymówki, które podał sobie i wszystkim innym, niszcząc i zrywając pajęcze sieci, które sam zawiesił, by te chroniły prawdy, przed którymi _sam_ chciał się kryć.

W tym momencie zaczął podejrzewać, że już wie, czemu jednorożec go tutaj sprowadził, ale już było za późno na wycofanie się, czy krzyknięcie, że chce zejść na ziemię.

Jego uwagę odwróciły migoczące światła z boku, a kiedy Harry obrócił głowę w ich kierunku, zobaczył, jak obok nich biegną inne jednorożce: piękne, młode klacze, kolejny ogier z długą, lśniącą, srebrną blizną, ciągnącą się przez cały jego bok, którą nosił z dumą, źrebaki z różkami ledwie wychylającymi się spomiędzy krótkiego futerka i przyglądające mu się z wielkimi, przepełnionymi zaufaniem oczami. Wszystkie nosiły w sobie ten blask, który przemieniał innych ludzi, wznosząc ich do tych samych, niebotycznych wyżyn, które zajmowały mijające ich jednorożce, nawet jeśli mieli okazję doświadczyć tego tylko przez ulotną chwilę.

Biegli i biegli bez końca. A kłamstwa i oszustwa w umyśle Harry'ego opadały jedno za drugim, płonąc i rozrywając siebie nawzajem na strzępy.

Ogier skręcił niespodziewanie i Harry nagle zorientował się, że już nie słyszy dzwonienia jego podków. Zobaczył, że wznieśli się do lotu i lecieli ponad morzem niczym niska, srebrna kometa.

Harry objął kark jednorożca ramionami i pochylił głowę. Płonące łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Tak długo się im opierał, ale teraz już płynęły nieustannie i miał wrażenie, że nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać, póki ich wszystkich z siebie nie wyrzuci.

Pomagało mu, że nie płakał po prostu z żalu nad samym sobą, ale z radości na widok całego tego piękna wokół siebie.

Ogier zaczął opadać w dół, po czym wylądował na oświetlonej promieniami słońca fali i łagodnie się w niej zanurzył. Harry czuł, jak jego piżama przesiąka słoną wodą, ale miał pod sobą ciepło jednorożca, więc nie było mu zimno. Inne jednorożce wciąż im towarzyszyły, bawiąc się wśród fal, rozrzucając muzykę ze swoich rogów i śpiewając do siebie nawzajem z radością, której prawdopodobnie żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie pojąć, ponieważ Harry uważał, że żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie być aż taki niewinny.

 _Ja też nie jestem_ , pomyślał, ale nie próbował powstrzymać łez, ponieważ zrozumiał, że na nic mu się to nie przyda.

Ogier płynął z nim wprost w kierunku słońca, więc Harry odsunął głowę do tyłu, czując jak ciepło wpływa w niego, oślepiająco i oszałamiająco. Kolejne łzy płynęły, a wraz z nimi nadszedł wstyd, żal i poczucie winy za śmierć Dragonsbane'a i małego chłopca, pogarda do samego siebie i odmówienie sobie żałoby, wyciągnięte z niego niczym trucizna, którymi były i bez trudu wchłonięte przez otaczające go potężne piękno, czystość i wodę.

Słowa, którym nie był w stanie stawić czoła w żadnym innym momencie, odbiły się teraz echem w jego głowie, reprezentując sobą łagodność ich otoczenia.

 _Jeśli poświęcanie się okazało się jednak złym wyjściem, Harry, to czemu wciąż upierasz się przy poświęceniach? Czemu żądasz od siebie rzeczy, których nigdy nie zażądałbyś od kogokolwiek innego? Przecież gdyby ktoś zażądał czegoś takiego od kogoś innego, to uznałbyś takiego człowieka za ciężko chorego szaleńca._

Harry wciągnął głęboki, pełen szlochu oddech i odpowiedział z centrum tego splątanego węzła, który zawsze czuł w samym środku swojej piersi, ilekroć płakał.

 _Nie wiem._

Niepewność zalała go i rozplątała węzeł. Harry opadł do przodu, a grzywa jednorożca owinęła się wokół jego twarzy niczym kosmyki słodkiej mgły, wypełniając mu nozdrza czymś więcej jak tylko zapachem kwiatów, pozbawiając go chwilowo przytomności od chwały, którą od nich czuł.

 _To między innymi dzięki tobie to całe piękno wróciło do tego świata_ , powiedział głos, który mógł należeć do niego, ale mógł też być głosem magicznych stworzeń, pływających wokół niego, cieszących się swoją wolnością.

 _Wiem._

Krótka pauza, a potem głos się znowu odezwał, naciskając na niego łagodnie. _Mógłbyś się czasem zachowywać, jakbyś naprawdę o tym wiedział._

Harry ukrył twarz za dłonią, ale to mu w niczym nie pomogło. Wiedział, że światło wciąż tam jest, razem z jednorożcami i morzem, ciągnącym się na wiele mil wokół, piękniejszym i bardziej niespokojnym od dowolnej magii, nieśmiertelnym i przerażającym.

A jednorożce, które go osądziły, które jako jedyne miały pełne prawo go osądzać, nie odkryły w nim pragnienia.

Jego węzeł rozpadł się, a ciążąca w nim nienawiść – za jego porażki na cmentarzu, za to, co mu zrobiono, za to, co sam zrobił potem – wreszcie zniknęła i Harry _odetchnął._

Podniósł głowę i zdjął swoje zaparowane okulary. Słońce wciąż go oślepiało, ale łagodny blask białych futer jednorożców – który kiedyś uważał za porównywalny do lśnienia nienaruszonego śniegu, ale nie, ten był znacznie delikatniejszy – połączony z blaskiem jego własnej duszy, statecznej zieleni przeplatanej złotymi iskrami na jego własnej skórze, uspokoiły go.

Da sobie radę. Jest w stanie ciągnąć to dalej.

A niektóre sprawy naprawdę _nie były z jego winy_.

Harry zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że prędzej, czy później jednorożce zawrócą i zaniosą go z powrotem do Dracona. Wiedział, że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytania i oprzeć się kolejnym sugestiom wybrania się do rezydencji Malfoyów na wakacje i że Draco od razu zażąda od niego, żeby się natychmiast teleportowali z powrotem do Hogwartu. Tam będzie musiał znieść troskę Madam Pomfrey, która będzie bardzo zaniepokojona faktem, że złamał swoją obietnicę i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

A rozciągająca się za tym ścieżka była jeszcze cięższa, usiana niepewnościami: gdzie on się podzieje na wakacje, kto zostanie jego nowym opiekunem, jak zdoła prowadzić wojnę przeciw Voldemortowi bez zatracania się w nienawiści i furii, jak poradzi sobie z Lucjuszem, kiedy ten dowie się o jego stracie dłoni.

Ale wydawało mu się, że teraz jest gotów do kroczenia tą ścieżką. Nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego, a już na pewno nie od razu. Tkwił chwilowo w zawieszeniu, w tej słodkiej przerwie, którą będzie trzymał w pamięci, opadając z powrotem w to całe szaleństwo.

Wokół niego lśniło słońce, błyszcząc i nabierając na sile, morze wzbierało w przypływie, jednorożce pływały, piękno tańczyło wokół niego bez strachu, ponieważ wiedziało, że już nikt nigdy więcej nie spróbuje go spętać łańcuchami i powstrzymać od kontynuacji jego tańca.

Przez chwilę, w której odpoczywał, otaczały go zarówno wolność jak i spokój.

Przez chwilę istniało tylko piękno, _światło_ i przejrzyste morze lśniące jedną milę za drugą, aż mu serce zamarło z podziwu.

Słońce wstawało.


End file.
